Kingdom hearts: Fragment
by kirramagic
Summary: All fates are not coincidence, are the words whispered in the dark. And now the story of a new fate is to begin with the Seeker and the Scythe, as the ancient past of the chasers and their conquest for power begins once more... OC x Riku. World: The Radiant Gardens Visit 2 (Re-Edit Ongoing)
1. The town of Bamboo part 1

_**Chapter I: The awakening**_

Tears streamed down as a young girl cried running across the wooden floorboards "Master, please don't go!" With that she clasped her hands tightly around the warm red robes she knew so well.

Feeling her trembling touch as she held him, her master smiled at her as he bent himself down to try and calm the sobbing girl down, "now listen to me, I'll only be gone for a short while, but in that time I'm away you can prove how truly strong you are to me."

Hearing him the girl had her face down not wanting it to be true as she still held him tightly, but feeling his warm gaze she looked up at her master's face as he looked at her with a kind and loving smile.

Then lifting up his right hand he opened his closed fingers revealing a present inside for her, the girl struggling with her tears stopped for a moment as she looked at the glittering object. She looked at it curiously with widened eyes and finally after a few moments she returned her gaze back up to her master. Seeing the look on her face he smiled a little more as he nodded to her silent question. Still silent for a moment the girl hesitantly and quietly reached her small hand across as she gently took the object from him.

Looking down at it further for a few moments as it continued to glow in the warm Autumn light, she held it tightly with both her hands as she looked back up to him as she sniffed a little, but quickly taking her right hand she wiped her eyes in her sleeve as she tried to smile as best she could to show her master her strength. Still struggling a little she tried to speak as her small voice said, "okay… I will, I'll wait for you!" She smiled to him.

Then finally seeing that she was more at ease her master reached across as he took her in his strong arms and gave her one last gentle squeeze as she gave him one too before lifting himself up and away. With that he walked across the stone slab steps as he headed towards the entry gate, but then standing next to one of the pillars before leaving he turned back as he told her, " Until I return, be strong…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The birds outside were tweeting their songs and flying all over the radiant colourful sky as the warm sun began to peak over the hills. Slowly the morning light made the sky turn a warm orange with the clouds rich and yellow. The light then peaked inside through a wooden window as it fell upon a sleeping bundle that stirred slightly.

"Mmm…" a voice moaned as their covers were removed revealing dark black hair in a mess as a hand moved to a pair of opening eyes that revealed a gentle lilac.

Looking around herself the girl saw her old bedroom with its old wooden floor as well as the few possessions she had that glittered in the morning light. Blinking slightly she let out another sigh as she looked to her right side at the small dresser. Upon it she saw her old candlewick it's flame burnt out but the thing that caught her gaze was the hair clip next to it.

A smile then appeared on her face, reaching out for it she grasped it in her hand as she stroked her thumb over the middle. Its shape was a beautiful pattern of a cherry blossom with gold and silver beads embedded in the centre.

Holding it in her hand she continued to smile as she snuggled into her pillow again wishing for sleep to come again feeling completely safe and warm.

"Nozomi!"

It was then that she was startled out of bed as she heard that yell. Looking around herself she quickly scrambled forwards as she looked down and out of the window.

A young dark skinned coloured boy stared at her from the ground, he looked at her with an annoyed stare, " C'mon bed hair aren't you ready yet?!"

Nozomi stared down at the boy perplexed for a moment but then realization quickly came as she cringed red slightly, angrily she shouted back to him, "Wairu you jerk!" With that she scrambled back inside and got dressed as fast as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The number of heartless that were appearing in "_The World That Never Was_", was totally out of control for both Maleficent and Pete to handle as they were struggling to fight back against them.

"Maleficent there ain't never gonna be an end ta this!" Pete said exasperated as he bashed another one away with his grand fists.

The witch of darkness though was undeterred, nothing was going to get in her way! "You fool don't you think I-!" Then suddenly she felt something, a strange power inside the walls of the castle. It was calling out to her... She stared around at the staircase confused at how and why she felt this power?

"Hey Maleficent what ya think yer-"

"Be quiet you fool!" Maleficent snapped as she closed her eyes trying to feel more where this power was in the castle; it resided deep down inside, somewhere far yet it was close. Feeling it's beckoning she then opened her eyes a smile on her face,"yes… I do believe we could use that…" she smiled to herself.

Pete stared at her absolutely confused, but before he could even have asked what she was talking about he saw her raise her staff. Suddenly a huge whirl of power appeared in the centre of the staircase as a strange dark blue light emanated from it. It seemed to throb as it beckoned them both to enter its depths.

Pete was wide–eyed in shock, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Where did that portal light thing there come from?"

"Be silent! There is something that is calling for us… I believe we should answer it…" She smiled as she then started to walk to the portal.

"Call? Someone's callin ya? How da ya know that it's-" before he could continue to ask though Maleficent had already disappeared through the portal.

Pete stared on and then heard a noise behind him, turning around he saw a huge black heartless with claws and a slithering tongue that suddenly came charging towards him hurriedly with hunger! He turned pale with fear as he charged into the portal himself crying out " hey don't leave me here ta deal with this!"

Then before the creature could get to him, he had jumped into the portal, it glowed brightly turning a light turquoise blue. As the heartless tried to chase after Pete it was thrown back as the light flashed angrily against it, the creature was killed in seconds by the powerful electricity and static as its dark embers faded quickly away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about five minutes when Nozomi appeared again, huffing and puffing as she made it through the front door. She had managed to quickly dress into her usual purple blue striped long sleeved top and her blue trousers with the white veils around her knees that trailed gently behind her. She then quickly pulled her arm through her pink waistcoat as she held the banister. She looked to the gate and saw Wairu again lying against the stone gateway as he tapped his foot gently against it obviously impatient.

Seeing him and his cool disposition annoyed Nozomi as she quickly made her way over to him. It was then that he opened his light blue eyes coolly as he told her, "You're a minute later than usual…"

Nozomi now in front of him, was even more annoyed as she retorted back, "well sue me if I'm not perfect! Mister clown pants!"

For to her Wairu indeed did look like a clown to her, with his strange blue rabbit ear like hat on his lilac coloured hair, with one of its ears in front of his head and the other behind. Adding to that as well was his baggy blue pants showing his knees and more of his brown skin with some weird checker things. Then finally his strange odd gloves with tears and his odd coloured black and pink waistcoat.

Wairu though didn't take the comment seriously as he then detached himself from the stone pillar "sure whatever…." He spoke as he walked past Nozomi on his way down the road.

Still annoyed Nozomi then began to walk behind him, walking in silence for a few minutes she began to get bored as she looked at Wairu. It was always the same routine every morning that annoyed her bitterly with him, having him wake her up just because she couldn't afford an alarm clock.

She also couldn't understand why he wore the joker look, for she knew that everyone picked on him because of it. Especially one group in particular that annoyed her even more bitterly than Wairu and his dress sense. Then she thought it was getting a little boring being silent as they walked on down the road, so she decided to make things a little more fun.

Wairu his eyes closed in the midst of his calm thoughts listened to everything around him, he was hearing the birds in the trees, the rustling of the bamboo and the trickle of the gentle stream next to them. He was happy then feeling completely one with nature. When suddenly he felt something being lifted from his head.

Before he realized it he saw Nozomi running as she stood in front of him with his hat in her right hand as she dangled it, "how do you like that then hat hair!?"

Wairu was shocked but then he recovered quickly as he said annoyed, "give that back!" He rushed forwards as he tried to retrieve it from her.

Nozomi smiled as she dodged his attempts to get his hat back, then as he tried to lunge forwards at her she jumped over him as though playing leapfrog. Turning around as she landed she saw Wairu lying flat on the ground in defeat, she then laughed, "I always get you with that every time!"

Grumbling slightly Wairu began to try and get back on his feet, turning his face around he looked at her annoyed, "why do you have to pick on me!"

Nozomi smiled softly as she then walked over to him extending her hand down she replied happily, "because you pick on me."

Wairu looking at her extended hand blinked slightly as he paused... he then took it allowing him to get back on his feet again. He dusted himself off as Nozomi offered him back his hat as she said with a slight wonder, "but I still do ask though why you want to wear that…"

Wairu looking at her with cool eyes took and placed his hat back on his head as he said to her, "it's my secret…" He then walked on ahead slightly as he turned his head the other way.

Nozomi stared after him as she raised her eyebrow in question, but quickly she caught up to him as she then walked beside him smiling as they made their way to the school entrance.

"I really wish we didn't have to come in so early on a Sunday…" she moaned as she sighed softly.

"Well that's the way it is…" Wairu then started to walk on towards the front door but before he opened it he turned and said to her with a sly smile, "by the way you've got you're waistcoat inside out!"

Nozomi stared at him as he left and then looking down she noticed the inlays, angry she shouted out, "Wairu you absolute clowny jerk!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Meanwhile in the deepest reaches of the castle Pete stared around at his surroundings, they were the deepest black he had ever seen, they seemed to be ancient and barren as he looked at the stone work. He looked nervously at Maleficent as he trailed behind, she only smiled in growing anticipation of the strange power that lurked further down the ominous corridor.

"Hey uh Maleficent I really don't like da feel of this…" Pete said as he stared around at the eerie purple torches that began to light as they made their way further and further down.

"If you find this place quite inadequate to your tastes, then you may as well try to survive out there with the heartless," she mused as she continued to walk on.

Pete blinked at this, what was better? Being down here in a dark corridor or surviving against a battalion of hungry heartless? The answer was too obvious; "well I ah course not! But… how do you know whatever it is that's down here is gonna even help us out?"

At this Maleficent turned around and looked at Pete with a look of dark knowledge as she smiled, this scared him slightly as he backed away unconsciously, "because this power is calling out… it wishes for a master."

Pete blinked as she turned around again as he asked after a moment, " a master huh?"

Maleficent stopped, as did Pete did as they suddenly were both standing before a grand stone door with a heart symbol in the centre with thorns all over it.

"I see, so this is it…" Maleficent spoke as she then placed her hand onto the heart crest. An immense green light began to shine as it sensed her touch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now lunchtime and finally morning classes were over, walking outside Nozomi sighed depressed as she collapsed onto the log bench in the playground.

"Why on earth they have to have boring physics classes on a Sunday is totally beyond me!" She moaned.

It was then that Wairu came and sat himself next to her as he said, "how on earth can you complain about physics? You're the top in the maths class."

She then looked at him annoyed, "because at least in maths class it makes sense! In physics it's the opposite and besides who can understand a teacher who sounds as though they're talking backwards?"

Wairu looked at her again with disbelieving eyes then retorted to her; "well maybe it's because your brain's on backwards?"

At this Nozomi froze, as she looked at him with irritation brewing as she then retorted back angrily, "oh that's nice coming from Mr. I want to become a wizard but can't even mutter one spell without making a mess!"

Wairu cringed at this slightly as he turned his face angrily away, there was an uncomfortable silence as the revenging smile on Nozomi's face disappeared and turned into a look of worry.

She had known for a very long time that it had been Wairu's dream to be a master wizard. Ever since they were children, and it was true that he was very sensitive when talking about his abilities.

She then began to reach out a hand to him to begin some kind of an apology when suddenly once again another incident occurred.

"Hah got it!"

Before either of them could have reacted someone whom the two of them knew too well had taken Wairu's hat and had run back near the fort where the little group gathered.

"Reno!" Nozomi shouted clearly cross. Jumping over the wall she then followed him into the playground with Wairu following closely behind desperate for his trademark hat. In front of the fort she could see him and his little group as she stood in front of them.

In the group she could see the usual motley that stood before her. Reno in his red and white flamed vest and green pants as he dangled the hat around playfully. His red long spiky hair tied back with his trademark goggles on his head while he had his green eyes closed as he laughed out loud. Rude was smiling smugly trying to be cool and distant with his arms crossed in his black and white T-shirt waistcoat and long baggy dark grey trousers. Then finally there was Elena looking at him with annoyance in her yellow skirt and long sleeved white blouse as she seemed to be trying to do some kind of persuading.

"Give back Wairu's hat!" Nozomi cried out angrily to Reno.

It was then that the little group gave her their full attention as they looked at her. "Ah so it's you huh? Here to help your old buddy as usual are ya?" Reno taunted as he threw the hat around in his hands.

Nozomi was about to retort something back to him when suddenly Wairu intervened, "I don't need her to baby-sit me! I can take care of my own problems!"

Nozomi looked at him shocked, why was he saying stuff like that? He never tried to fight in the past before.

Reno raised an eyebrow at this as he then laughed saying, "Oh sure… as though you can really fight for yourself, you always just used to cry at stuff like this so why the sudden change?"

Wairu only looked angry as he said pointing at Reno threateningly, "who cares it's my business! Now I want it back!"

Reno just smiled eager throwing the hat to Rude as he said," sure you can have it back mister wizard…" then reaching out he bought out his hardened plastic rod sword as he continued, " if you can even cast one spell!"

Then Elena tried to intervene as she said, "Reno cut this out right now it's-"

But it was already too late to stop him as he then started to charge at Wairu who looked on at him with fierce determination in his eyes. Wairu just as fierce started to chant a spell as a blue light gathered in his hands.


	2. The town of Bamboo final part

_**Chapter I Part II: The awakening part II**_

As the green light finally faded away, Maleficent and Pete discovered they were in a dark chamber where in the centre of the room was a grand coffin, it was illuminated by green veined glowing lines that spread throughout the floor to the coffin itself. On closer inspection as Maleficent went towards it in its centre there was an embedded strange insignia that seemed to have faded away from the passage of time.

Maleficent smiled further as she then said, "ah so this is where it sleeps…" with that she began to approach the coffin.

Pete felt more and more nervous as he looked at the coffin and then as he saw Maleficent approach it he asked hesitatingly, "Maleficent are ya sure ya wanna be touchin that thing, I mean it's-"

But he was interrupted as Maleficent spoke harshly, "be silent you fool! This power needs to be released and made useful… and requires concentration… so one more word out of you and I'll feed you to the heartless myself!"

With that Pete instantly shut his mouth as Maleficent began to chant in a strange language, he watched as the coffin began to shine with a green light and move. He watched opened mouthed, as it seemed to fold into itself quickly revealing a pedestal that began to raise from inside it. Upon it there was a bed of some kind and in the centre was a sleeping figure completely shrouded in a sheet of black like velvet making it unreadable to think of who it could be underneath.

Maleficent finally opened her eyes as she gazed upon the shrouded being, she watched as it breathed in and out gently as it slumbered.

Malficent's smile increased as she looked at the figure menacingly, Pete watched then with wide eyes as he saw her take the sheet and throw it away revealing the sleeping figure. Silence was heavy in the air as the two concentrated on the sleeping figure as they both took in the sight of the being before them.

Disturbed a pair of emerald green eyes slowly revealed themselves as they opened slowly in the first time in so many years as they gazed looking at the dark ceiling above. Then finally after a moment sensing life they looked upon the two beings who had caused the awakening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Nozomi swung her stick hard sending Reno flying off his feet and onto the ground with a mighty slam making the dust fly. It had turned out as she had predicted with Wairu failing to cast a spell, instead making it backfire against him as well as being hit by Reno who had laughed at him, causing her to strike back.

She then saw that Rude and Elena run to him as she quickly went to Wairu. "Are you okay?" She asked worried holding him by his shoulders.

As she tried to help pull him up he pushed her away hard making her stare at him with wide eyes. She couldn't see the look on his face as he got up, but he began to walk over to where he had seen his hat being discarded. But before he was even a few feet away the head honcho of the group picked up his hat… Rufus.

In his long white coat he looked at Wairu smugly as he then grabbed one end of the hat and with a hard tug he ripped one end of it. As an almighty rip sounded he chucked it back to Wairu who looked at it with shocked eyes as did Nozomi.

"A simpleton like you should know his place…" Rufus sneered as he then walked over to his gang.

Nozomi quickly recovering from the shock started to walk over to Rufus fuming with rage at what he'd done to her best friend's belonging. But turning she saw Wairu run away with his hat in hand as he left through the school gate, watching this she knew that he was in deep pain. Looking at him with worried eyes she then looked back at Rufus who saw was laughing now with Reno.

Mad gritting her teeth she threw the stick in her hand as hard as she could making it hit Rufus hard in the head with an almighty clonk as he then fell face forwards into the dirt. She sped after Wairu as quick as her legs could carry her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete stared in shock as he watched the once covered figure stare at him quietly for what seemed like forever before finally looking to Maleficent. It seemed that person was still trying to slowly wake up as they were studying him and her.

There was silence again for many more moments as they continued their studies of them both, Pete didn't know what to think of this strange person but he could now really feel that power that Maleficent was talking about, it made him shiver just to be in the same room.

Then suddenly a voice asked slowly with a tired cold tone as it turned to Maleficent, "are you the one who summoned me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi ran and ran after Wairu worried for his well being. It had always been like this since they were young, Wairu would always get picked on and she'd come to the rescue, he was always messing up his magic which led to him embarrassing himself in front of everyone.

Suddenly she stopped as she finally found him huddling where he would always be whenever this had happened. In front of the tiny shrine next to the entrance of the dojo she called home she saw him under the huge old tree that was making a comfortable dark shade.

She sighed gratefully with a smile as she then got down onto his level, "hey…" she spoke to him softly.

Wairu only looked at her with unhappy eyes as he turned his face away not wishing to be spoken to by anyone... not even her.

Nozomi looked at him feeling regret, she bowed her head down as she then said to him, "look I'm sorry alright!… I didn't mean what I said back there and… well I got back at Rufus for you."

Wairu hearing this after a moment looked back at her again as she apologized to him but turning away from her again he asked her, "you don't get it do you?"

Nozomi looked up at him with wide confused questioning eyes replied, "what don't I get?"

He then looked at her annoyed as he told her, "I want to grow up… I don't want you to defend me anymore! I want to look after myself without having to rely on you so much!... it's pathetic!"

At this Nozomi blinked as she stared at him, then looking down she hid her face away as she said, " is it?...Alright then… you come with me!"

With that she suddenly pulled Wairu up with her and dragged him baffled into the dojo as she quickly led him upstairs to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The heartless had all now began crawling along the corridor that Maleficent and Pete had not so long ago been in. The monsters were all starving wishing nothing more than to devour more hearts as the hunger they possessed was hideously insatiable.

They had all finally arrived at the hidden doorway where they too could feel that dark emanating power. It's scent drew them in even more closely, for inside was something truly strong and menacing.

Then as they all clawed and gnawed at the door desperate to get inside it, it suddenly opened! There in the middle of the doorway stood a silent black cloaked figure. From this being they could all sense it! They all knew at once that it was this power they all truly desired to devour! All at once they leaped and ran in huge swarms to devour the being and gain this powerful heart!

But before they had even come within a few inches to touch them with their sharp claws, the figure moved their hand back behind them. From it a dark red glow appeared and as it did it suddenly extended as it morphed and shone darkly, quickly it took on the form of a long dark blade. But it was no ordinary weapon for the ends of it and the hilt seemed to burn with fierce fire and in seconds as these burning ends curved along with the hilt they made the blade become like a key. The key took on the shape of the all powerful '_One-Winged Angel.'_

A keyblade…

Then as the key took its shape an almighty burning red force overflowed from the figure as it took flight with power! The resonating wave destroyed a whole circle of these heartless!

Floating in the air for a moment the keyblade glowed angrily red with thunderous energy, as it collected together the figure moved its arms as it dived and drove the keyblade downward, plunging it deep into the ground sending an enormous field of fierce electrical red energy all the way down the corridor causing all the heartless to explode revealing a sea of hearts that floated quickly away.

Outside the portal was another batch of heartless who were trying get through this mystical swirling entrance. But an invisible force suddenly blasted through scattering them all into the air left and right as the cloaked figure emerged from within it glowing an enraged red.

But before these air thrown heartless could even hit the ground the red light from the figure grew stronger as from their cloaked back a pair of giant metallic wings ripped through the black sleek fabric growing long and wide. Beating them up and down the figure moved quicker then the eye could see striking all the heartless in a full circle, making more hearts appear as all the heartless vanished quickly away. The figure landing for a moment with its wide opened wings then quickly ascended into the air again as they continued to glow more strongly with that red energy as it increased the forcefield around them more and more.

Outside the castle this massive force of energy gathered as it thundered powerfully making the ground shake and tremble, the heartless who were witnessing this were all quickly wiped out one by one by this massive power which was slaughtering them. The released hearts were then brought together in a huge whirling storm of energy that crackled and shined as they were all turned into a pair of enormous red angry burning wings. The cloaked figure in the centre of this unbelieveable sight turned itself high in the air with the wings following it as they aimed upon the ruined remains of Kingdom Hearts.

Everything was silent as the figure moved their arms upwards, in moments at this gesture the wings gathered and quickly merged into one light as the becoming an enormous blade like shape! Feeling it complete the figure then swung both arms forwards in turn making the enormous blade quickly swing down and cut into the seemingly unbreakable mighty ruined light above the castle of the nobodies.

Cracks emerged as the broken spectacle grated against this thunderous power... but suddenly there was pulse from the figure as it sent another charge of energy into the blade making the sword shine even more!

As it continued to cut there was a sounding of cracking, then another and another when-!

An enormous crash then suddenly blasted everywhere to be quickly replaced by the sound of shattering as millions of hearts flooded out of the sky creating a rain of glowing pink.

Seeing their work was done closed their eyes and in moments the red burning wings vanished as the figure's own metallic wings appeared once more. As the many hearts they had used descended they all floated around them, hauntingly it almost seemed like a dance, as if the hearts were wishing to be set free...

Footsteps were then heard from below, as the figure turned around they saw below their acquaintances. Sensing what would be asked they quickly floated down to arrive before them both.

Maleficent looking at the figure had a smile on her face as the hearts danced around her as well while Pete looked on in awe. But there was slight nervousness on his part for the power of this one person was horrifying.

The figure finally landing on the floor again walked over to Maleficent, then kneeling down before her it spoke once more, "your wish has been carried out... my master…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Entering with Wairu into her room where inside her glittering shiny treasures and trinkets were all gathered, they all shone from the many discarded boxes on the floor. They all glittered together as though welcoming her home. Smiling at this glad Nozomi quickly let go of Wairu's hand she then ran to her bed as she went scavenging as she was looking for something in particular.

Wairu though on the other hand stared at her for a moment as he turned to look outside the window, staring he could see the entire town with everything glowing brightly in the orange golden glow of the setting sun. He sighed as he thought how little had changed in Bamboo Town in the last several years.

He remembered well what had happened in the past, the day when Nozomi's master had left her… all alone. He hated that man for doing that!

Looking at Nozomi again he saw that she was still busy looking for whatever it was that was under her bed, he regarded her sadly for though she tried so hard he found her too naïve and stubborn at the best of times.

His eyes wandering elsewhere he remembered how often in the past as children that he had begged her to come and live with him and his mother, but it would always be the same reply from her, _'I can't leave! My master will be home someday!'_

'_You're a moron as always…'_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

Outside though unbeknownst to him, darkness was beginning to emerge as the world's heart was slowly being devoured.

"Got it!" Came a happy response as Nozomi had finally found what she was after! Wairu opened his eyes as he looked at her, walking over Nozomi held it in her out stretched hands, looking he saw it to be a tear shaped pearl bead.

Wairu blinked at this wondering what she was getting at, "what's this for?" He asked her oblivious.

Nozomi opened her eyes and looked at him with a sad smile as she spoke to him, "this is supposed to mark your promise to look after yourself… just like my master did for me…" she added as she then touched the cherry blossom hair clip broach in her hair remembering her master's words, " _Until I return, be strong…_"

Wairu staring at her quietly didn't know what to say, but then Nozomi added to him, "well it should be a charm at least and I hope... it doesn't make you feel pathetic."

Hearing this and remembering what he'd said before made Wairu feel bad, but knowing she meant well he gently smiled as he quietly took the pearl bead from her. Then looking at his hat to the tip which had been damaged he brought the two of them closer together, he then closed his eyes as he uttered a simple silent spell that caused numerous threads to grow linking the bead to the tip of his hat.

Nozomi quiet with amazement at this simple spell stared at him as he then placed the hat back on his head, wondering again she asked," you know…."

Wairu looked at her as she continued to speak, " you look like one of those dream clowns from kid pictures."

This then made him snap of this little moment as he'd had enough being picked on, "will you stop with the stupid clown talk!"

Nozomi laughed as she stuck her tongue out cheekily at him, walking quickly towards her bedroom door she spoke to him again, " I'll go and get us some watermelon slices okay?"

Giving him no chance to reply she left leaving Wairu to look after her annoyed, "damn why does she have to be such a kid when-" it was then as he put his hand to the back of his head he felt something strange behind him and then-

Nozomi smiled as she walked down the corridor, but as she made it to the fridge she began to slow down in her movements. She began to speak aloud to herself depressed slightly, "I guess he really doesn't need me at all now does he?... After all this…"Then she opened the fridge as she began to rummage inside it gathering the melon slices that were on the clean white plate.

"But I'm glad that at least he's sticking up for himself now, means less trouble for me I guess..." She smiled to herself ignoring the depression, walking back to her room she made it inside.

"I got it Wairu let's-" but she stopped in her tracks as she then saw Wairu struggling against someone dressed in a black cloak.

He struggled desperately trying to make the figure let go! He couldn't use his magic if one of his arms were being held back. But as he struggled the grip on his other arm became tighter, it became so tight that he suddenly felt blood emerge from his crushed skin.

"Aggh!" He gasped.

"Wairu!?" Nozomi gasped as she started to run to him dropping the plate with the watermelon upon it. However in front of her dark shadows suddenly appeared and from them there came glowing yellow eyes as they looked at Nozomi alien like as their antenna swished back and forth.

"What the heck is-" But she had no time to speak as suddenly the shadows began to leap towards her trying to attack her.

As she jumped back and forth trying her best not to get struck she watched as the figure then began to drag Wairu outside through the window as they floated away with him as he continued to struggle painfully.

"Hey wait!" She shouted, running to her window she dodged the monsters again as she ran to the window. Grabbing the railing she could see opposite the window she ascended as best she could on the piping. She prayed and hoped that it wouldn't collapse under her weight.

Struggling she made it to the roof of the dojo, turning as she made it to the top she looked around as best she could for Wairu and the cloaked figure staring around desperately! Her eyes then fell upon the town as she saw hordes of monsters everywhere! The whole town seemed to be covered in flames as she looked on horrified!

Suddenly she heard a strange noise, looking above her she saw the cloaked figure and a portal that quickly disappeared into a dark purple swirl. She saw that Wairu was no longer with that person!With wide eyes she realized that he must have been thrown into whatever that thing was! But before she could even speak the cloaked figure removed its hood. It revealed bright green eyes, three diamond marks underneath each cheek with long brown coloured hair tied back with a green hair band. She stared at Nozomi coldly as she watched a dark shadow develop under her.

Nozomi looking at the girl turned to see what she was looking at and as she did she saw the shadows too! She froze in fright. '_What should I do_?' Her mind wondered alarmed, there was no way to defend herself but suddenly a light began to shine from within her as her thoughts raced.

She looked on in shock as before her something shined in her outstretched hands, then without warning the light suddenly vanished revealing a strange item in her hands. It looked like a sword but yet it looked like a key, it was purple blue and white with its end formed into a star shape with a crescent moon, it glittered with white wings and stars.

Before she could even comprehend or question what was happening the shadows all suddenly lunged to grab her as numerous long black clawed arms reaching out. But then on Nozomi's feet suddenly white shining wings grew out that suddenly made her take flight as she jumped out of reach of the monsters.

Looking at the girl in the sky she stared back at her with those cold green eyes as suddenly everything around Nozomi became brighter and brighter beyond her comprehension. But as the light engulfed her she looked at the girl, hearing her cold voice as everything vanished.

"And so it has begun…"

_Well everyone here's the first chapter to my kingdom hearts fanfic. I'm going to make this into the coolest story for all of you!_


	3. Disney castle part 1

_**Chapter II: The arrival of light part: I**_

It was late at night as the king made his nightly checks on the corner stone of light as well as trying to ponder the many different mysteries that had him baffled for so long.

As he sat at his desk scratching one of his grand big ears he felt that there was something that he was forgetting, but what that thing was still eluded him.

"Ohhh, what was it… what was it?" He asked himself as he looked at the parchment that lay before him, a quill in his hand.

Pluto who had been watching his master quietly blinked sleepily, then suddenly he sensed something in the air as his ears lifted. His attention was drawn to the cornerstone of light, his ears pricked as he walked hesitantly closer over to the grand glowing orb.

Strange sparkles of light seemed to begin to ebb from it, and suddenly more light started to appear from it as something was beginning to form upon its surface.

Pluto was now agitated as he growled and started to bark angrily at the strange phenomenon, king Mickey was drawn away from his studies as he wondered what his loyal hound could possibly be barking at.

But as he turned he looked on with wide eyes as the cornerstone continued to glow brighter and brighter. A tremendous amount of blue light was escaping from the stone as it suddenly swirled and turned as they formed into a huge symbol.

_**VII**_

"Seven?" The king asked with wide eyes.

As he spoke out that one simple numeral, the symbol then vanished in a fast glitter as something fell through the cornerstone landing in a heap on the floor. It glowed slightly for a few moments with a pale blue light but then it faded quickly away. The white wings upon the figures feet vanished as she lay upon the floor, '_The Starseeker'_ keyblade clenched in her unconscious hands as she breathed in and out slowly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Deep darkness…_

_A world of nothingness…_

_Hands flexed slightly, though weightless as the one was lifting to the surface…_

_Lilac eyes wearily opened as they stared tiredly ahead into the bright shining light that seemed to beckon on. "_Where am I_?" She whispered as her consciousness gradually awakened itself. _

_Then looking ahead tiredly she saw the shimmering surface of the light as she saw a reflection of herself looking back at her with the same drowsy eyes, her dark black hair was swaying to and throw creating a dark halo. She breathed in deeply as she and her reflection became one, breaking the shimmering surface. A feeling of warmth and awareness took over her all at once._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It had now been at least a month or even more than that since Riku and Sora had returned home safely along with Kairi. Everything had been so quiet since they had returned though the goodbye they had to give to the king and the others was a little saddening, it was not so bad because they could still meet with one another again.

They had now enrolled along with their old friends at the school, Tidus Wakka and Selphie both surprised and delighted at their return reminiscing on old memories. Even seeing their parents again was a feeling not to be undermined. Though gradually over the days and weeks the excitement had died down and now all that was left was the quietness of familiarity.

Now it was the weekend and everyone was out enjoying the eternal sunshine that seemed to surround the islands. Sora Kairi and Riku had all made their way over to the lodge where they sat and played around, laughing and joking as they always did.

It was now late in the afternoon and everything was quiet, Sora a little bored went to seek out Riku, generally just for conversation. He then found Riku, seeing him look over at his usual spot on the paopu fruit tree. Seeing him he ran over jumping over the tree and getting comfortable he leaned against the trunk as Riku started to talk first sensing his friends reason for coming over, "Nothing's changed huh?" He asked as he continued to gaze ahead into the sunlight.

"Nope, nothing will," Sora, replied as he looked at the light much like Riku was doing.

There was a slight pause as they continued to stare but then Riku spoke once more voicing his thoughts, "what a small world," he retorted as though maybe a little disappointed.

But Sora then added to that justifying why it was small the way it was, "but part of one that's much bigger."

Riku agreed as he made a slight nod, "yeah."

There was another pause as Sora tried to think of something else to talk about and then suddenly it struck him as he asked, "hey Riku… what do you think it was the door to the light?"  
Riku hopped off the tree as he laughed a little and then pointed to the answer right under Sora's nose "this." He finished as he pointed to his heart.

Sora looked baffled as he looked down at where Riku had pointed and touched where Riku had pointed to," this?" He asked as he looked down.

Then as Sora looked up Riku continued, "yeah, it's always closer than you think."

Sora looked and took in the answer as he smiled in agreement and understanding.

Then suddenly, "Sora! Riku!" It was Kairi as she came running up to them a bottle in her hand as she approached them both.

Sora baffled to why she was carrying it asked her, "what's up?"

She then slowed down to catch her breath as she said, "look." Thus she revealed the bottle to them revealing the king's seal upon the rolled parchment inside.

"From the King?" He asked surprised as he then took the bottle from her hand. He opened it quickly as he made the letter come out anxious for what was to be said.

Sora then began to read it his face in slight worry while Riku looked on with a smile of slight excitement while Kairi looked on in wonder as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi_

_I know writing to you now may come as a surprise but a few strange events have been happening. For some reason the world 'That Never Was' has been sealed off and Kingdom hearts has disappeared._

_But more importantly there has been a strange arrival in the castle and I think it would be best if you all came and see for yourselves. _

_Donald and Goofy will be on their way to collect you soon._

_Expecting you with great haste, _

_King Mickey._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finishing the letter Sora held it in his hand as he looked bewildered and asked, "a strange arrival?... What could that mean?"

Kairi looked at this letter uncertainly herself and a little worried at what this could possibly mean.

However Riku looked up to the sky as he saw the familiar shape of the Gummi ship as it came flying down quickly for its landing.

"Well we're just going to have to go and find out." Riku spoke as the ship landed in the water in front of them sending spray left and right as both Donald and Goofy came out waving a happy greeting to them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She opened her eyes again as she saw that she was in a pool of water glittering and shining with a light blue. She was all wet, her clothes soaking but she did not feel cold, only strangely warm as though she had emerged from a bath._

_Looking around herself she could see only endless black with seemingly neither distance nor difference, seeing this as odd she then lifted herself out of the water._

_Then a reaction immediately happened as the water dropped down and the floor underneath her seemed to burst as more light was released and somehow butterflies glimmering shades of light blue and lilac appeared as they circled her and flew away into the dark distance. _

_She stared in disbelief as she saw upon the ground a huge stained glass image; upon it was the shape of a huge blade like with a key like end. Vines draped around it, as it was old and rusted then on the outer circle there were the silhouettes of three knights as they all stood looking at the blade. _

_Looking at this strangely she blinked as then a strange whisper came to her, "Come step forward… do not be afraid."_

_As the voice spoke a spotlight appeared in front of her, after a moment of uncertainty she nodded her head slightly feeling neither afraid nor nervous but only a silent wonder as she walked slowly forward into the light._

_Then once again another reaction occurred as the sword that had been tightly bound in vines was released, it was now shining and quickly changing the scene completely. _

_However she was staring into the light that was entrancing as she heard the silent voice once again._

"_All fates are not coincidence," it spoke to her as behind her she turned around to hear great shaking and thundering making her jump._

_Looking she saw that there were now three statues where the silhouettes had been and in each of their hands they were carrying a weapon. A sword, shield and a wand,_

"_Choose the form thine power should take…" the voice spoke once again as the spotlight surrounding her vanished and she looked at the weapons that were displayed. She stopped in thought as she looked around at the three statues to make her decision. _

_After looking around and deciding she then reached her hand out to make her choices…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

In the castle that once housed the members of Organization XIII, it had now been taken over by another. Maleficent stared in quiet happiness of victory as she looked at her swarms of heartless all of them standing tall and fast as they waited for her command. However she closed her eyes as behind her a red light shone strongly revealing a dark portal from which within a girl appeared. Her metallic wings electrified for a moment then folded themselves in as they disappeared beneath her black cloak; the portal disappeared as her wings did.

Her long red-brown like hair swayed behind her as she walked up to her master and bowed to her revealing her allegiance, "I have returned my lady Maleficent."

It was then that she turned around and looked at her servant, "indeed you have." She spoke with a smile on her lips.

The girl still had her eyes closed as she then reported her progress, "I have done as you have instructed they are now all in place and thus they will activate."

Maleficent smiled as she walked closer over to her servant taking one of her long nailed hands, she lifted her servant's head up, "and you have done well… I am pleased to see that."

She was silent for a moment as then her servant opened her eyes revealing her wondrous green irises, "but you still have not given me a name of which to call you," she continued.

The girl looked at her, her eyes empty as she quietly spoke once more "the name of which I was bestowed, was that of Hari."

Maleficent smile grew as she heard this, "Hari then… very well... now since you have made a start to this operation and gained me a castle, I wish that you obey my words and mine alone." However as she said this it was then that down the stairs lumbered in Pete. He was a little taken in awe but he was also still a little scared being near the girl, his ears were down as he waved a nervous hello as he made his way over to them.

Maleficent looked at him annoyed slightly but she only sighed as she then continued on, "and you can listen to this bumbling imbecile if I am not present."

Hari stared at her as she finally responded, "understood."

Maleficent then released her as she turned and started to walk away down the hallway, Hari herself stood up as she waited for her next command.

Pete seeing Maleficent walk away then made his way over to Hari as he tried to greet her, "uh hi ya…"he waved nervously to her unsure of what she might do.

Hari looked at Pete her face in different.

Pete gulping slightly thought he might've annoyed her so he continued, " so I hear yer name is Hari, well then ya oughta know that my name's Pete." As he pointed to himself with his thumb with his eyes closed as though it was something to be proud of with a smile to prove it.

Hari looked at him her face still unchanging, Pete opened his eyes as he looked at her and saw that she had not changed. He blinked at her not knowing how to react.

Suddenly Maleficent had turned around as she then spoke again her new instructions now in her mind.

Hari sensing her master's wishes turned her face away from Pete as she waited for her new orders, Pete turned to look at Maleficent too himself blinking slightly as he was wondering what it was Hari was doing.

"I want you to go… and bring the pieces that you spoke of to me and do it carefully, do not let anyone know of our intentions… especially that boy," she paused as she remembered bitter memories of failure, "it t'would be a thorn in my hand if we have him at every corner once more."

Pete stared at Maleficent hearing her instructions he was about to ask her some questions but it was Hari that spoke first, "Very well then…" she spoke as she started to wander back down the corridor.

He blinked as she started to walk away, he turned and watched her and looking back at Maleficent she spoke to him, "now follow her and do not fail like you have done in the past!"

Hearing the harsh tone that she had spoken in chilled Pete as he suddenly muttered quickly, "I, ah yes Maleficent I, I won't fail ya again this time!" He then started to run after Hari as he added quickly, "ya can count on it!"

But as he made it over to where Hari was standing with a dark portal open and waiting for their departure he fell flat on his face. With a huge thud that made a quake in the floor, Maleficent looked annoyed at this while Hari looked on with her cold indifference.

Then Pete got up straight still holding onto his dignity, he marched through the portal first, his head held high as though the incident had not even occurred, Hari staring on soon followed after him, and the two disappeared along with the portal with them.

Maleficent spoke again, " I would rather trust that piece then an imbecile…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After deciding her choices the world around her suddenly began to shake and change as the stained-glass floor she was once on shattered and now she was falling down into the darkness, however she could not scream as she fell silently through a sea of nothingness._

_But then she suddenly fell upon something, she didn't feel pain though as she looked to see what she had fallen upon? It was another stained glass surface and this time it was in the shape of strange people she had never seen before. One was a boy with spiky hair with another one of those strange swords, a duck and on odd dog with two other shadowed silhouettes of a girl and boy at the corners. _

_She slowly began to get up to try and make out more about the shapes but before she could a light appeared before her as the weapon she had chosen fell into her right hand._

"_You now have the ability to fight…"_

_She blinked as she then tried to talk but she was cut off as she noticed something behind her. Turning around slightly suddenly a sharp object rushed at her nearly striking her, she jumped back startled as before her stood a mixture of creatures. The one that had tried to get her was black with strange antenna as it looked at her with glowing yellow eyes. Then there was another type that was all white with no eyes and had sharp claws. She looked at the creatures with wide-eyes._

"_There will be those who will seek power, all of them will take on different forms and shapes… but do not hesitate… for the light inside will guide."_

_Hearing this she had no clue what was going on but now was not the time to hesitate. Gathering her courage she went to fight!_


	4. Disney castle final part

_**Chapter II Part II: The arrival of light part II**_

They had now landed in the launching bay of the castle where the Gummi ship was often held for repairs, but now it welcomed some old friends and some new guests.

It was a new experience for both Riku and Kairi as they stared around at the castle both of them fascinated, while Sora had his arms behind his head as he smiled remembering the happy times.

Donald and Goofy had now both walked out as they then started to speak to the group, " the king's waitin fer us in the main chamber and ohh boy he's been real anxious lately," the clumsy knight told them.

"Yeah I know he wrote it in his letter, something about a strange arrival and Kingdom Hearts," Sora responded as he walked up the stairs.

"That's right, the king hasn't even let us see the visitor yet…" Donald said sadly as he wandered on up the stairs.

Sora was taken by surprise by this, "but why?!" He asked.

Riku knowing the king quite well answered, "It's probably because he wanted to find out more about it before he did."

Sora looked at Riku as he said this, "yeah but at least he could let Donald and Goofy in on it!"

"He must have his reasons," Riku responded as he turned his face the other way still looking at the grand interior of the castle.

Kairi listening to all this didn't know what to say but for some reason she felt that there was something wrong, she couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it made her feel uneasy.

Walking along the way everyone was quite quiet but Kairi tried her best to try and enlighten the mood as she asked about the gardens that they walked through as well as particular pieces of architecture they passed.

It helped a little to some degree but the seriousness still dwelt and it got stronger as they reached the throne room doors. Donald knocked on the doors gently that made the smaller door open. They all proceeded inside into the grand chamber, the door shutting behind them quickly.

Inside were queen Minnie and her handmaiden Daisy who stood together, "Oh you're here!" The queen called as she looked at them happily.

"It's good to see you again your majesty!" Sora said as he then bowed, as did Riku while Kairi did a simple curtsey.

"So where's the king?" Riku asked as he stood up from his bow.

The queen looked from them to the corridor that led to the chamber of the cornerstone of light, "he is down below waiting for all of us… he is most worried."

Sora hearing all this then said "well we better go and see him quick," he walked over to the doorway and went down it followed by the others. As they made their way down into the chamber the doorway was quickly sealed.

As they made their way down they couldn't see anything that had changed since they'd last been inside but at the bottom they could see the king as he stood in the doorway.

"Well I'm glad you could all come," the king spoke and smiled at their arrival happy to see his old friends.

"Your majesty why did you call us here? What's the emergency?" Sora asked as he looked at him.

The king frowned as he then stepped across from the doorway and he allowed everyone to see the girl who was still unconscious upon the floor, the keyblade still in her hands.

Everyone was in silence as they stared at her. It was then the king spoke once more, "I better tell you fella's about everything from the start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She had finally defeated all the beasts that had surrounded her and she looked around unsure of what else was to occur. Waiting for a few moments all was quiet and she saw that it was finally safe, so sighing in relief she felt her weapon leave her hands in another sparkle of light._

_Blinking slightly she waited and then in the distance she could hear a ringing sound in the air. Turning to where she could hear the sound she saw a strange light that was glowing a little away from her in the darkness. _

_Curiosity taking over she ventured closer to the edge where she could better see it, then as she did so her feet suddenly felt incredibly light, looking down quickly she saw that her feet had now wings upon them._

_Looking in surprise she was suddenly lifted into the air as she started to step upon nothingness. She gasped in fright, as her feet seemed to move on their own guiding her to the light. As she reached her target there was a flash as suddenly more lights appeared making a glittering pathway across to something. Confused as she looked on she suddenly sensed a feeling of being dragged down._

_Looking below she saw that the wings on her feet were getting smaller and with their decreasing size she was losing altitude, panicking she then realised she had control over her legs once more. Looking ahead she knew that the lights were her only chance for survival! So mustering what she had she started to run to each light as it lead her through the dark abyss._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness of the portal both Pete and Hari stared upon the guarded Disney Castle which was now shining with a shield of light repelling any darkness that might try to scratched his head as he was trying to figure out exactly what they were going to do.

"So uh what yer sayin is that one of them things we need is in the castle there right?" He asked Hari.

She responded without looking directly at him, "exactly…" With that she then started to head to the portals exit but before she could leave Pete called out to her worried, "hey ah wait! Wait!" He called as he moved over closer to her.

At this Hari looked at him as he caught up to her, he then started to talk again, " you can't go in there! That place repels people of darkness and since yer on our side there's no way that yer gonna make it!"

Hari looked at him her eyes still as cold as they were before… Pete stared at her wondering if she had even heard anything that he was saying.

Silent for a moment she turned away from him and proceeded towards the exit, Pete stared wide-eyed at her, "Hey wait! You're-"

"There is no need to concern yourself," Hari interrupted him.

Pete was silent as he then saw that she had opened out her metallic wings once again from her cloak, she spoke though still not facing him, " I am going to do as my master commands, whatever the obstacle may be that is before me… and it will not repel me, for after all how can it hurt an object."

Looking at Hari not understanding what she meant he still knew it was reckless for her to go on her own, "but yer still gonna need help gettin in there," he argued. "Sides if yer dead you ain't no use to anybody!" he finished looking at her with determination in his eyes.

Hari however was not facing him as she countered back, " I will be fine on my own, besides my lady requested that no-one find out that I am with you… so going on my own is better for they will not find out so easily then."

Pete was quiet as he was feeling useless again, he had his face turned away in defeat with his ears lowered, he couldn't think of anything to say back to this girl.

"There is no need to threat, I shall return soon… Pete," Hari spoke as she then took off through the portal her metallic wings spread out wide. Pete turned around wide-eyed as he saw that Hari had gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She had gone from light to light as they guided her higher and higher. Exhausted she had finally landed at the end upon another stained glassed pillar. She collapsed onto her knees as she breathed in and out slowly trying to recover herself. She was like that for a few minutes._

_The wings on her feet had now faded, and all was quiet as she relaxed. Finally feeling all right once more she then lifted herself off of the floor and looked down upon the new image. Upon it what she saw was a man his eyes closed as though he was asleep, his hands upon his chest and on either side of him were two silhouetted figures their hands reached out to him. Their shadowed faces showed desperateness as though wishing to be with the sleeping man._

_She stared down at this image somehow saddened by it as she felt a pain within her heart which made her hand rise to her chest but why was this? She couldn't understand, she didn't even know who these people were. _

_Suddenly then she heard the voice speak once more, "the power one has can lead to a great many things, they can bring both the greatest of joys or the deepest of sins," as these words echoed across something was beginning to happen behind her._

"_But such powers can lead to great strife, especially those…"_

_It was then that the shape behind her had fully formed turning into a being shrouded in a thick knightly armour with a grand weapon in its hand as it crept upon her raising the blade high above her unsuspected being._

"_Who chase after them…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As King Mickey had finished explaining everything to everyone who was gathered in the small room, he stopped as he looked up to see what everyone's reactions were to the information that had been given. Everyone looked mainly surprised at what the king had told them but especially when he talked about the symbol.

But that still didn't explain one particular thing, "your majesty why have you just left her there on the floor? It's not exactly hospitable," Sora asked as he looked at the girl thinking it must be uncomfortable to sleep on the floor.

The King began to answer "well Sora it's-"

But Sora was already walking over to the girl to go try and help her up, as he got within just a few feet though-

"Sora!"

A huge barrier suddenly appeared out of nowhere producing an electrical force field effect that immediately knocked Sora off of his feet and sending him flying into the floor with a huge bang.

Everyone then immediately gathered around him in worry, "Sora are you alright?!" Kairi asked.

Sora groaned in pain slightly as he pulled himself up for whatever had hit him knew how to really sting, it felt like he was left with Goosebumps all over as it prickled him like pins and needles, "what was that?!" He asked in shock.

Riku too looked to the girl as he saw that the shield that was there had vanished and she was still unconscious seemingly not hearing anything that had happened.

"Why did that happen, King Mickey wha-?" Riku started to ask but he was interrupted as he saw the look on the King's face. It was one he had never seen before, a mixture between grimace and even sadness.

But why was-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_As the words of the silent voice echoed away she noticed a huge shadow over her, looking up she saw something glint in the light. She gasped as it suddenly came straight towards her. Reacting as best as she could she rolled out of the way, then she backed away in fright as she saw the knight fully, it was tall and brooding fully armoured in black and silver with a grey cape blowing gently behind it._

_As it turned itself to look at her she was in deep fright for the aura that she could feel from it was clearly dangerous and it then took up its sword again._

_The aura of power was overwhelming making her try to back away as far as she could but as she reached her hand behind her she felt a cold nothingness. Turning she saw that she was right at the edge and close to the endless abyss! When she looked up again the knight was already on top of her as it went to strike her down._

_She looked on wide-eyed in shock as the sword then suddenly started to come downwards upon her, she cried out in fright as she braced herself…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**CRASH!**_

A huge explosion came from nowhere as the doorway that had sealed the chamber was blown open by a massive force. It sent everyone off their feet as then something stood in the ruined remains of the door.

"What is-" it was then that Sora as well as everyone else saw in the doorway was someone dressed in a black cloak that stopped them from showing their face.

"Who is that?! How dare you do this to the castle! Have you no shame!?" The King called out clearly angered.

…

"I have nothing… only a wish…" with that anonymous tone the figure then threw away their cloak and there standing before them all was a girl dressed in black purple and red. Her clothes forming into what could best be described as a leathered top with a collar and zips. She also dressed in black hot pants a purple and red skirt over the top while she wore long grey and black boots. And there in her gloved right hand was the devastating keyblade known as '_The One Winged Angel.'_

She looked at the small rabble with her cold emotionless green eyes as she then saw her target ahead of her in a heap upon the floor. She proceeded to make her way down as she spoke once more, "and I am here to have it granted."

The king looked at her with fierce determination as he saw what her target was, he couldn't allow her to get any closer! Taking his own keyblade in hand he rushed forwards to stop her advance.

Hari seeing the mouse king jump in the air, his keyblade ready to strike her she quickly moved to block it with '_The One Winged Angel.'_ She moved effortlessly as he tried to strike her, dodging each blow as she stared at him unchanging.

The king's eyes of determination however wavered as he looked into her deep emerald green eyes as his keyblade grated against hers in a stance. What he saw chilled him from the inside out, "you're?-"

"Your majesty!" It was Sora who had now changed into his Valour form, his fighting energy echoed through the red energy that flowed out of him as his two keyblades were poised to strike Hari.

Then before anyone could even think metallic wings suddenly appeared out of nowhere as they formed a shield repelling Sora with it's own red energy. Sora stared in shock as he looked on, "what's going on?!"

Hari looked at both the nuisances that were in her way, taking the time they were both distracted she then quickly moved and struck the king away with one strong sharp blow that made him fall against the floor. Looking at Sora who was still striking her winged shield she took it back as quickly her wings folded back into her.

Sora stared wide-eyed in shock as the wings vanished but then he lost sight of Hari as he was falling in the air, he looked all over but suddenly she appeared in a flash right in front of him! Her eyes were cold and emotionless. He stared back in shock as she was only some centimetres from his face!

"Wha!-" Suddenly thrust her left hand into his chest and she did a red static light glowed as he felt a horrible pain as something inside him had been cut! As he gasped in agony he was struck back by another red glowing strike from the girl's keyblade which sent him flying into the wall, gasping in pain he collapsed onto the floor. As he hit it Goofy appeared mere seconds afterwards out cold as well as he too had been affected by the powerful strike.

"Sora!" Donald cried out alarmed as he then rushed to his friends' sides that left Riku, Kairi, the Queen and Daisy alone.

They stared in shock at the girl's power she didn't seem affected at all and she only shook her keyblade as she flexed her right hand slightly. She then proceeded to move forwards once again.

Kairi looked in horror not knowing what she was intending to do while Riku looked at her hatefully, his own keyblade forming in his hands as he started to whisper his own dark magic.

Hari on the other hand had now proceeded over to where the unconscious girl was lying, sensing the barrier she looked at the cornerstone as she spoke, "I see then so you are attracted to this one's light it seems… well I'm afraid that I cannot let it remain here…"

With that she then lifted her keyblade as it started to gather and glow with red energy, after a few seconds it became a blinding red light as burned with power.

Then lifting it into the air everything was silent for a moment as the blade came thundering down upon the barrier, it glowed violently with destructive power as it reacted against the blue electrical energy. But after a moment suddenly there came a sound of something shattering as the barrier that was once around the girl was destroyed. It disappeared like breaking shards of glass.

"And now then… it is time…" with that Hari lifted her keyblade over the girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_As the girl cried out the weapon she had chosen appeared in her arms as it blocked the knight's attack, she looked up in distress and fright as she couldn't hold him off for long with only her power._

"_Never forget who you are…" the voice spoke once again._

_She looked with wide-eyes as she heard these words._

"_For your true essence is the one that has strength and the name that you were given is…"_

_Her name?_

_What was her name?_

_As she looked on at the knight that was nearly now upon her, she now looked on with fierce determination, as she closed her eyes remembering and concentrating hard!_

_My name is…_

_My name is!_

"_NOZOMI!"_

_She shouted aloud as then a bright light came alive inside her, quickly disintegrating the knight before her it filled the whole area as everything was washed away and she finally truly opened her eyes._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi opened her eyes tiredly in the first time in a long while, but before she could do anything else she suddenly felt something pierce through into her centre through her stomach, she gasped aloud in pain as she then awoke finally to see the girl she had seen before in Bamboo Town.

But what shocked her was the keyblade that was now inside her, twisting and turning in the emotionless girls hand.

'What is this…?!'

_**Click**_

She felt the keyblade inside her, as something inside was moving like some kind of mechanism.

'Something's-'

_**Twock**_

'Opening inside,'

_**Twist**_

'No stop it!'

Nozomi was in pain as she felt the keyblade twist and turn inside her, it was so horrible that she couldn't even cry out!

Hari who stared at Nozomi's pained face showed no remorse or any emotion as she continued her terrible onslaught.

"Stop it!"

Then behind her suddenly she felt a strong surge of energy that distracted her making her release her keyblade. Riku rushed at her hitting Hari with his dark energy, his anger was strengthening his attack.

Hari looked at him in her eyes widened ever so slightly as she stared at him and his attack upon her, then suddenly a bright light began to glow from behind her and him.

The king who had finally regained himself saw what was occurring and quickly he rushed over to help, but then the light that was growing seemed to suck everything in.

"What is-?!" But before the king could speak or move he felt a sense of falling, as did Riku who was blinded by the sheer force of the light. As he shielded his eyes slightly he saw that it was coming from the girl as something spiralled and turned creating a portal that drew everyone in, even Hari who had now brought out her wings making a defensive cocoon around herself.

Shouting Riku and the king as well as the two girls vanished in a flash as the light took them. But to where only fate would know…


	5. Peter and the wolf part 1

_**Chapter III: The Snowfall Acquaintance**_

"Mmmm…" Nozomi moaned as she rolled over, her stomach was in pain. She rubbed herself gently, soothing away the dull throbbing aches as she then mumbled annoyed, "Whatever I ate last night… I am never going to eat again…"

As she continued to rub her stomach though she felt really cold, in fact it was chilly making her teeth chatter. "Why is it so cold… don't tell me the heating's gone off already!" For she remembered on countless occasions when the Dojo's weak old heater would give out, which meant she'd have to call and ask Wairu to fix it.

"Where's my sheet?" Nozomi asked as she then reached around herself for her blanket that would surely warm her up. But as she moved her hand to where it would be, she instead encountered something soft, wet and cold.

"What's this?" She asked as she then opened her eyes tiredly half asleep and saw a white substance all around her showing that she was half buried in the stuff.

"Oh it's snow…" she uttered gently as she then closed her eyes again to sleep some more.

…

"SNOW!?" Suddenly she was awake as she then jumped out of the stuff landing on her feet as she stared around shocked. The whole place was filled with white fresh clean fallen snow and loads of pine trees that surrounded the whole area, all of them were covered in snowy layers revealing that it had just shed recently.

As Nozomi saw her surroundings she then was very confused, "how did I get here… this is weird..." She rubbed her head as she tried to remember what happened to lead up to this.

"What was the last thing I remember?" She asked herself as she then proceeded to walk forwards.

"Let's see… first of all I remember waking up like usual, Wairu a jerk as always… lessons… Oh yeah! There was Reno! I got back at him… uhhh and we went to eat watermelon and then I-" but as she got to this thought she suddenly tripped over something making her fall head first into the snow and thus right onto her nose.

"Owwww!" She moaned in pain as she rubbed it, "who the heck put that in my way!" Turning around she then saw a big lump in the snow.

"Oh it's just a stupid rock!" She said annoyed as it made her lose track of her thoughts, getting up she marched right up to it pouting as she then moved her right leg back saying, "interrupting me when I'm so busy!" With that she gave it an almighty hard kick.

"YEOOOW!"

With that Nozomi then jumped back with a slight eek as the rock moved, "what, what, what is this? A talking rock!?" She asked shocked. But the 'rock' turned on its side revealing a face his eyes and hair were still covered by the snow.

At this she looked at the person with a queer face, " a person?" She asked as she ventured closer, she then kneeled down as she looked at them a little closer. Her eyes were still confused as she asked a loud, "there's a person who likes to lie around being a rock? What a weird hobby…"

Silent for a moment as she paused putting a finger to head, she tried to think about the possible reasons why someone would like to do something like that for leisure? But after a moment of this silly thinking she shook her head as she then decided to try and ask this weird person some questions. Mostly about why she was there and how she could get back home.

Taking her right hand she moved it as she dusted the person's eyes removing the snow covering them and then she went on to remove what was covering his hair. When she went to do this however she began to discover that the person's hair was a shade of silver! Her eyes widened at the sight of this colour! Quickly she moved getting rid of all the snow revealing that the person had long beautiful silver hair that she gazed at with amazement.

"Wow… I've never seen hair like that before…" She whispered to herself, and then tentatively and slowly she moved her hand forwards to touch it, her thoughts as she did this, '_it's really pretty…_'

But suddenly she felt a sudden tightness on her hand that made her escape her thoughts. She saw that the young man had caught her outreaching hand in a snap!

"Eeek!" She squeaked it was then that he opened his eyes revealing his shade of pale blue irises. Nozomi was too scared to react as she looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. The look that he gave her was that of bitter annoyance, '_well I did kick him how would he react_?' She thought to herself.

It was silent for a moment between them but then he asked her annoyed, "what have you done?"

She blinked confused, "uh I kicked you…?" she responded nervously.

It was then he got really cross as he barked at her, "don't play dumb with me! Where did you take me to?! Where is this?!"

Nozomi stared wide-eyed for a moment but she quickly got cross too as she snatched her hand back, "what're you talking about! I don't know what you mean by '_where did I take you_'?!"

He looked at her dumbfounded as she looked at him hesitantly as she did not know what he'd do next. "Don't you remember anything?" He asked her.

Nozomi blinked at this as she lowered her hand slightly, "remember what?" She asked him hesitantly.

At this he only looked at her unsure if she was really playing dumb or not, after a few moments he then turned his face away as he got up and dusted the rest of the snow off his revealed his white waistcoat and purple long trousers with his white trainers on his feet.

Nozomi watched unsure of what she should do next, she knew he might try to hurt her next or… something else whatever it was! She wasn't going to be helpless again!

It was then as he finished that he started to approach her; she jumped back slightly as she quickly put up her hands in a defensive stance with an angry look on her face.

The boy only blinked at this, as he looked her with a concentrated stare.

…

"You know you can relax I'm not going to eat you…" he said to her with a sigh.

Nozomi looked at him still with uncertainty, "and how do I know you're not going to do that! After the way you've acted I wouldn't be surprised at anything you could do!" She said angrily.

At this the young man blinked and suddenly he laughed loudly, Nozomi looked at him queerly as he did this not knowing what she had done that was so funny?

He then walked past with a smile on his face still as he said with a slight giggle, "you'd be surprised!"

Nozomi stared at him as he walked past her, "he's really weird…" she said aloud to herself. Relaxing slightly as she saw him go into the distance she decided to trail behind but not too closely because after all, "he might be a wolf in sheep's clothing." With that she began to follow him, though both she and him were unaware of the pair of hungry yellow eyes that lingered in the shadows of the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been at least an hour that Nozomi had started to walk along with her strange acquaintance; she was quiet as she stared at him. She was bothered by the words that he had said to her earlier, '_Where did you take me to?!'_

'_What did he mean by that?...' _She thought to herself, she tried to think as to what that could mean… it was definitley weird because this was the first time she'd even met this person… yet he seemed to know her?

But why though? Looking at him she saw he seemed to be looking for something but what that was she had no idea… so she decided that it would be best if she got a few things sussed out as to what he knew.

"Hey snowball?" She asked.

At this the boy turned around and looked at her, "what did you call me?" He asked her puzzled.

"Snowball" Nozomi said as she then shrugged her shoulders slightly showing her relaxed nature.

The young man looked at her all the more cross as he said to her angrily, "don't call me that!"

Nozomi blinked slightly as she replied a little bit peeved, "well what am I supposed to call you?"

It was then that he looked at her with his eyes slightly annoyed as he said, "Riku…" with that he turned and started to walk on ahead again.

Nozomi stared at him as he walked on ahead but she started to walk along again and as she did she started to talk again, "Riku…Riiiku…. Rii….Ku" she repeated as she made it sound longer slightly.

Riku as he heard her repeat his name was a little weirded out as he then turned and asked her, "what're you doing?"

Nozomi looked at him and replied, "just practising saying your name, it has a nice timbre to it which I like," she smiled.

At this Riku looked at her even more curiously as he said to her, "you're a strange one."

Blinking she asked as her smile faded "hey! What makes that strange?"

Riku didn't answer the question as he went on to avoid the subject, "So anyway what's your name?"

"My name?" She asked as she pointed to herself with her right finger.

"Yes, your name who else is around here?" He asked her annoyed a little more at her clueless nature.

Hearing that remark she then closed her eyes and looked away with a slight pout as she replied, "well my name's Nozomi!"

Riku looked at her expecting a weirder name than that, "Nozomi?" He asked.

"Yes that's right Nozomi!" She replied as she then turned her head into the air. But the minute that happened she felt a sudden pain in her head that made her collapse onto her knees.

Riku hearing the sudden thud looked behind him to see Nozomi holding her head as she shuddered kneeling in the snow. '_She's in pain!_" He thought to himself in shock as he quickly ran over to her. He didn't know what to do as he hovered over and asked worried, "what's wrong with you?!"

Nozomi didn't hear him though for as she continued to hold herself she saw flashes of white light within her mind! She saw flashes of Wairu being held painfully by someone in a cloak, bamboo town covered in flames and finally those yellow haunting eyes. It was then she remembered the dark creatures that had attacked her town and Wairu being kidnapped by that person!

As she remembered these images her headache diminished immediatley leaving her panting as a new feeling washed over her, that of panic and insecurity. She suddenly then got up hurriedly which nearly made her trip over her own feet.

"What're you doing?!" Riku asked as he watched her move.

She looked around herself breathing quickly as she went, "Wairu… I've gotta find him, my town! It was-!" She didn't have anytime to continue as she then started to run leaving Riku behind.

"Hey, wait stop! What's wrong with you!? Where are you going!?" However as Riku shouted out to her she didn't stop as she kept on running, her urgency making her go on.

'_I've gotta find Wairu if I don't then_-' suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she approached a certain bush which she could hear sounds coming from. She looked at it curiously as it rustled for a few moments and suddenly stopped, "what's that?" She asked with wide-eyes.

The bush then suddenly moved again as something erupted from it!

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

Riku looked on with wide eyes as suddenly he felt something run around behind him, looking he saw it was a strange little group, it contained a little boy with blonde hair dressed in a red shirt with pink trousers along with a red hat. Behind him he could also see a little green duck, a ginger cat and a little red bird upon the boy's looked from behind Riku, all of them were shivering as they all looked scared terrified.

He blinked as he saw them, confused he looked back at Nozomi to see that she was lying flat on her back with a dazed look on her face with a few foot prints over it. Her mouth was open showing an awkward smile.

She was like that for a few moments as she regained herself, she then blinked a few times disorientated, "what just happened?" She asked.

Then suddenly as she stared high into the blue cloudy sky a pair of hungry angry yellow eyes looked into hers, as a long snout leaned against her nose leading to a red raw mouth that dribbled with hungry saliva.

It was then that she was looking into the eyes of a wolf!

…

"Eh, eh, eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKK!"

_There we go everyone chapter 3 ^^ in case if you're wonderin we're in Peter and the Wolf if you've ever seen the animated short so I thought it'd be interesting, hope to see you again in the next exciting episode of Kingdom hearts: Fragment ^^_


	6. Peter and the wolf final part

_**Chapter IV: The fangs and the wings**_

Nozomi after shrieking in fright had quickly tried to back away as fast as her feet and body would allow her, making a flurry in the snow. Quickly she closed her eyes as she moved to get up.

"You idiot don't get up there!" Riku shouted.

But by the time she heard him her head felt warm and wet all over, opening her eyes she then saw a red long tongue and dripping jaws as she realised she was looking into the wolf's mouth!

Riku looked on at the scene with wide eyes at the weird spectacle.

Nozomi on the other hand was shocked and then disgusted as she realised she was being dribbled on! She quickly freaked out when she saw the jaws were beginning to move! Instantly she ducked her head out before the wolf's mouth shut down with a snap. Standing up finally though a little hectically she looked at the wolf as it licked it's jaws, she then backed away as she began to say, "get, get…"

The wolf started to walk towards her with it's gaze hungry and angry as it bared it's teeth, seeing this she turned away and started to run away shouting loudly in fear, "get away from me!"  
The wolf then started to chase after her too as she ran towards Riku and the little group that was huddled behind him. As he looked at Nozomi who came running straight towards him he suddenly felt a gust as he looked behind and saw that the boy with the animals had ran away... sighing at this he looked back ahead and knew he was the one who was going to have to get rid of that wolf.

Extending his arms and closing his eyes, he began to call upon his keyblade however before he could fully summon it, he felt a pull on his hand as he was suddenly dragged along at high speed! Opening his eyes startled he saw that it was Nozomi who'd grabbed him as she was looking back and forth towards the wolf and the path ahead as she dodged in between trees.

Riku looked at her annoyed as he said loudly, "what're you doing?!"

Nozomi then looked at him cross herself as she said angrily back, "Saving your life that's what!"

Riku blinked at this as he ran with her but then before any other reply could be made he looked ahead of him and saw a real calamity! "Hey! Watch where you're-"

But it was too late as Nozomi had stepped upon a frozen lake of ice and as she did the speed of her running made them skid quickly forwards as she let go of his hand in a hurry. Riku himself managed to barely keep his balance on the ice but then he saw that she wasn't so lucky as she had fallen onto her backside.

"Owwww!" She cried out as she cringed slightly from the impact, but then she heard a cracking noise. Looking down quickly she saw that the ice was beginning to splinter and crack underneath her! Quickly she went to get back on her feet to get away as fast as she could, but it was more difficult then she had first thought, her legs were shaking viciously showing her terrible predicament as she was trying to get her balance back.

Riku looked at her oddly as he shook his head in dismay but then suddenly he sensed something from behind and as he turned around-

As Nozomi gradually managed to get a stability over her legs she suddenly heard a loud howl, turning she saw that it was the wolf again! It was hungry and still as mad as ever as it started to approach her. She looked on shocked and then she uttered annoyed, "oh for Pete's sake give me a break!"

The wolf had begun to run forward which caused Nozomi to turn around and try to run! But she was getting no momentum! The ice didn't produce any grit due to its slipperiness.

"Oh c'mon!" She cried aloud panic stricken.

The wolf then started to charge faster forwards coming closer and closer towards her as she tried harder and harder to run! But she was still getting nowhere! The wolf now was only a metre away as it enclosed upon her.

"Please c'mon!" She cried desperately and loudly.

Then suddenly for seemingly no reason she sped forwards feeling as light as a feather, "what the-?!" She asked puzzled.

Behind her she heard a crash and splash! Turning around she saw that the wolf had collapsed into the cracked ice that she had made not so long ago. She blinked as she saw this and after a silent moment of disbelief she let out a small nervous laugh thinking of how lucky she was! But then it suddenly it occurred to her! "Hey where did snowball go?" She asked as she looked around herself wondering where her acquaintance had gone?

Looking around she couldn't see him anywhere, she then grew worried, "he couldn't of-"

But it was too early to relax as suddenly she noticed a big black shadow emerge underneath her, with those same horrific eyes that kept haunting her. The wolf was swimming under the ice in the water!

"EEEEEKKKK!" She cried out as she began to run around with the same strange weightlessness sensation as the wolf continued to chase after her underwater. She seemed to run in a dizzy circle until she finally got back upon the shore. But she was still in fright and panic as the wolf had rose out of the ice and was now back to chasing her again.

She didn't even bother looking back anymore as she only knew she had to get away from the thing as quick as she could! Looking ahead of her a tree suddenly came into view, a big one with a huge trunk, it looked climbable.

As she ran closer and closer towards it she knew it would be her only chance, but she had to get up the trunk quickly because she didn't have the time to pause, so mustering what strength she thought she had she ran faster towards the tree and then with an almighty burst of energy she jumped up as hard as she could. Time seemed to slow down as she finally grabbed onto the trunk. She slipped slightly as she quickly scurried up it, she then grasped it hard hugging it tightly for dear life! She closed her eyes hard as she tried to relax herself from the shock, breathing in and out deeply as she whimpered slightly as she complained,"I am not having a good day!" As she could hear the wolf beneath her snarling as it encircled the tree.

"You're not the only one!"

Hearing that familiar irritated tone she looked up to a nearby branch seeing Riku along with the young boy who had run her over along with his animal friends. She blinked as she saw them, it was beyond belief that he was all right but then she was troubled, "how did you get up there?"

Riku looked at her annoyed as he told her, " I was fished up here by these guys with this rope," he told her as he showed it to her.

Nozomi looked at the rope and then thought about her own predicament as it was getting tiring holding onto her tree trunk, "that's useful! I need a line." She spoke out as she held her hand out in a gesture of glad yearning.

Riku looked at her oddly, "what do you need this for?" He asked her.

Nozomi looked at him oddly as she held her arm out baffled, "what do you mean?"

At this Riku then looked at her confused himself, 'hadn't she realised?' He thought to himself.

"Haven't you seen the wings on your shoes?" He asked her.

At this she looked at him absolutely confused as she asked him agitated, "what're you talking about?! If this is some kind of joke it's not funny and if you hadn't noticed I'm in a life or death crisis here!"

Riku was angered at her slightly too as he retorted, "haven't you even seen your own feet?!"

Nozomi was really angry now, everything about him was making her fume red! So she turned to try and look at her feet.

"GAAAAARRRGHHH!"

The wolf tried to leap at her again as it's claws dug into the trees trunk making the wood splinter as it slid down snarling.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" She cried out as she scrambled slightly further up the tree. As she did this she realised for some reason that the tree wasn't hard at all to climb. As she stopped this she caught a sight of something glittering on her feet. As she looked fully down it was unbelievable for there glittering and wavering slightly were white wings that were flowing from her ankles. "What are-"

But then another sound distracted her, "QUUUUUUAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!"

Looking down quickly she saw the little green duck was being chased around by the wolf as it ran all over the place trying to catch and eat it. Nozomi looked on in distress at the sight, "do something!" She shouted out to Riku angrily.

"How can I?!" He asked as she saw that the little boy, the cat as well as the little red bird was hugging onto him tightly in fright preventing him from moving as he tried to pry them off him.

Nozomi looked at him oddly as she saw this but she was distracted again as she heard the roar of the wolf again, she looked down again and saw that the duck had dived through a hole and made it into a trunk of a tree. The wolf however had seen this and dived its gigantic mouth in after it. Then taking out its huge jaws it licked its mouth as it dribbled satisfactorily as a few green feathers dropped from its jaws.

Nozomi looked on in shock as she saw this, realising the poor bird's fate. It was then she felt an angry feeling take over that caused her to let go of the trunk, she floated down as the wings allowed her to gently descend.

Riku looked at her in shock at what she was doing, he had no idea what she had planned

As Nozomi landed in the snow she got up and looked at the wolf as it stared at her hungrily, she looked back at it with hatred in her eyes. She then shouted at it, "I'm not going to forgive you for what you've done!"

After she did this suddenly in her right hand a bright light shone, Nozomi could feel the light, she was shocked and astounded as there emerged a keyblade, '_The Starseeker._'

Riku looked on amazed as he finally managed to get the boy and the cat off, "so she does know how to control it," he whispered to himself.

Nozomi looked at the weapon and realised it was the same one she had called upon in Bamboo Town, "it's this thing again but-"

There was no time to talk as the wolf charged forwards towards her, she reacted as quickly as she could countering with the keyblade as she struck it moving to the right.

Nozomi looked at the keyblade as she then looked at the wolf as it steered to face her again, she realised it was going to be hard facing this thing just on her own, "I need to think of something!" She spoke to herself.

She looked around quickly trying to find something, anything that could help her, she looked up and saw something, "that might just work!"

There was then no time to talk further as the wolf had ran at her again. She quickly dodged it once more, this time she didn't strike it as she ran to the side facing the wolf down holding the keyblade tightly with both hands in front of her.

She then looked up again at Riku as she shouted to him, "Riku I need that rope now please!"

He looked at her baffled "what do you want this for?"

"I just need it! Just figure something out! I can't do this on my own forever!" As she said that the wolf then launched at her again as she parried back, the creature's teeth sank into the keyblade as she struggled to keep it away from her.

Riku looked at her worried, he knew that she was only a girl and from what he could see a beginner. Looking at what she was indicating to he then took the rope in his hands and watched as she circled along with the wolf that continued to gaze at her hungrily. Watching her he saw that she looked from the wolf then back to him, he could see the fear in her eyes as well as the pleading wish that was desperate for help. Seeing this he then saw that she had stopped along with the wolf that was now standing in front of the tree branch. He saw his chance!

Nozomi looked at the wolf her keyblade in front once again as she stood still silently as they were both at a stand off. She stared at it, she hated the thing just as much as she feared it. It licked it's fangs hungrily once more, seeing it made her think of the little green duck again. How it must have been so terrified and she was too right now and she could do nothing to help it… However things could be changed!

The rope was tied to the wolves tail by the cat as it ran back up it quickly and there holding onto it tight was Riku, the young boy and now the cat that joined them as it held on tight to it along with the other two.

She smiled and at that moment the wolf launched itself at her but the rope however was quickly pulled. It was lifted off its hind legs and Nozomi ducked down as it missed her going overhead. She turned to see what it would do next, she saw it was using its front paws to plough into the snow to get at her once more but as it leaped at her again she hit it in the face with the keyblade with a full swing. This made the rope loop around and tighten around the tree. As it did this she realised with too later horror that the wolf had now caught onto the tree branch! It was now standing upon it! It's yellow enraged eyes stared at Riku, the young boy and the cat. It began to make its way towards the three of them slowly and menacingly.

"Get out of there!" Nozomi shouted in panic.

But Riku who was standing in front of the three looked at the wolf fiercely with the young boy and the cat shivering behind him. Nozomi stared in shock as he reached out with his right hand and there in a quick glimmer of light a keyblade came into view, '_The Way To Dawn_.'

'_He's got one of those weird things too?!'_ She thought to herself shocked, but she was more amazed as Riku struck the wolf hard and fast as it came charging straight towards him. His movements demonstrated great strength that she marvelled at as the wolf was thrown back against the tree unconscious.

BOOM! BANG! BOOM! BANG!

"Eeeeeek!" Nozomi cried out loudly as then behind her a strange motley crew came into view, three bearded old men came with each holding an old fashioned shooting rifle and along with them came another strange character.

She looked at this… person? Weirdly for it looked like a mouse. He stood looking alarmed at the situation that was occurring and he too was carrying another one of those weird things again.

The mouse then looked above, Nozomi quickly remembered Riku and his struggles along with his strange companions as well, looking up she saw him looking down coolly as well as the young boy and cat who were now standing over the wolf as it's front and back paws were tied to the tree branch making it swing back and forth.

"Riku you're safe!" The mouse cried out in relief.

"It was nothing that I couldn't handle your majesty!" Riku replied as he smiled quickly dropping down from the tree and landing just a little further ahead of Nozomi.

She stared at him and the mouse as the two began to chatter not noticing that the boy and the cat were now down too and walking away along with the wolf as the hunters and them marched off together to proudly reveal to the townsfolk that the wolf had been taken care of.

As Nozomi continued to stare at the two of them she then began to get annoyed more and more as she was being left out, walking over she said angrily to Riku, "Nothing you couldn't handle huh? Who do you think came up with the idea in the first place?!"

It was then the mouse turned and Riku looked at her realising she was there still, they were silent which provoked her even more, "and who is this supposed to be your sidekick?!" She asked.

Riku looked at her angered, "don't be rude! This is his royal highness King Mickey!" He spoke to her harshly.

Nozomi blinked at this as she then looked from Riku down to the mouse again as she looked at him oddly, "he's a King?" She asked.

Riku sighed with annoyance with a palm to his face but before more of an argument could ensue the king interrupted, "I think I'd better do some explainin here." With that he spoke calmly as he indicated for the two of them to sit down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing explaining everything to Nozomi who at first was completely dismissive from the start now looked at them both with wide eyes in surprise as she heard about all of their adventures, then looking down she stared at the thing that she now knew as a keyblade.

She looked back up at them again and then she turned to the King as she bowed her head in apology, "I… I'm so sorry, your majesty I didn't mean to be rude!"

The king looked at her kindly he replied to her, "awww don't think nothin of it! I can't expect everyone in the worlds to know me!"

Hearing this Nozomi raised her head as she then nodded smiling herself and inside she felt a feeling of great excitement as she looked at the keyblade. "So you're saying with this thing I can go and travel to other worlds?" She asked the two of them happily.

Riku and the king both looked at her as they blinked at her reaction expecting something different, it was Riku who began to reply, "well sorta of yeah but-"

He was then cut off as Nozomi had gotten up and was now swinging the keyblade around in a fit of giggles like a small child as she felt her happiness surge, unable to believe her luck! '_I get an adventure!_' She thought to herself as she imagined all the incredible things they could all do together and as well there was the small inkling of wishful hope that became alive inside of her heart.

Feeling that she slowed down as she noticed something red and small in the distance that shivered slightly. Seeing it she walked forwards and as she approached it she saw that it was the small little red bird from before.

As she looked down at it Mickey and Riku ran up behind her as they went to see what she was doing and there they saw that Nozomi's face was down in sadness because she saw that the little bird was crying over the duck's fallen green feather.

Everyone was in silence as Nozomi closed her eyes sadly as she whispered quietly, "I'm sorry…" feeling regret that she couldn't save the little duck.

It was silent for a few further moments as everyone felt the sadness but then something brushed past Nozomi's leg, opening her eyes she looked on in surprise as she saw it was the duck who was looking around confused!

The little red bird that was crying had stopped as it looked at its dear old friend with sheer joy as it then leapt and hugged it tight. After a few moments of glee holding each other they both started to rush off in the direction where the boy and cat had gone. But before they did, the little red bird flew up near Nozomi's nose as it then pecked it gently, it was a kiss and a sign of thanks. Nozomi touching her nose smiled at the little red bird and then the green duck before they rushed off together into the distance.

"Well that was certainly a change of events…" Riku muttered to himself as he watched them run away together.

Nozomi didn't say anything as she then looked back at the feather that was still in the ground, but as she did it made her think of something else…"Wairu…" she whispered sadly. As she did this the feather in the ground suddenly began to glimmer and sparkle with light as it lifted into the air.

Everyone looked on in surprise, "what's going on?!" Nozomi asked.

Suddenly as she said this a beam of light appeared from the feather which rose and quickly formed into a bright glittering keyhole and as though by instinct Nozomi's keyblade quickly shone too! She gasped as a beam of light shot out from its end and entered the keyhole that made her wobble slightly from the sudden force. A grand sound of something unlocking was heard as the keyhole disappeared in a twinkle of light.

"What was-" but it was too early to speak as then the wings on her feet that had vanished returned as they grew bigger making a ring around the group and a gigantic numeral appeared in the centre of the circle as it shone brightly.

"_**VII"**_

It blinded them all as they were engulfed and quickly they disappeared into the air as a huge pillar of light appeared in the sky as the three of them vanished into the heavens.

At that moment from the shadows of the trees appeared an angel with steel wings as she looked on at the scene that occurred, "so it appears I am too late…" She spoke as she stared silently for a few further moments. Behind her suddenly a dark portal appeared which would soon return her to her master.


	7. Topsy turvy land part 1

_**Chapter V: Topsy Turvy land Part I**_

_There was a gentle breeze in the air as the scent of sweet flowers filled the atmosphere; it was filled with complete peace and harmony as the blue skies clouds drifted overhead. A land of green surrounded her as she looked at it all fondly, bending down on her knees in her long white dress she began to pluck some of the white flowers that were gathered there, she gazed at them fondly as she pulled them all into a small bouquet and smelled them all fondly._

_Suddenly she noticed a shadow approach from behind her, turning around first puzzled she then gazed upon someone she knew so well, her face lit up as she smiled and-_

_FLASH!_

Opening her eyes tiredly Nozomi was confused as she whispered lightly, "who was that…" But it was too early for her to speak as then the pool of clear white light she had been submerged in had vanished. She looked above herself as it vanished away revealing a clear light blue sky. She blinked confused as she was heading further and further away from the clouds, feeling the wind as it blew through her hair and clothes Nozomi knew she was falling through the air!  
"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !" She screamed as she scrambled her arms and legs around desperately trying to stop herself.

"_Come one! Come all!"_

She opened her eyes shocked as she heard singing coming from below, looking down she saw that there was a huge colourful carnival or fair happening in a huge town square. She then noticed a rope that was coming closer and closer towards her as she looked on desperately. She reached out to grab it when suddenly from nowhere someone else swung onto the rope as she caught it causing it to quickly come undone.

"WOOOOOAAAHHHH!" The figure yelled while Nozomi only clenched her eyes shut as she felt the rope swing with her and the person on it. It was fast as they then both hit the hard paved ground with Nozomi landing painfully on her backside once again, a few tears of pain came to her eyes as she saw her companion had landed on the ground completely balanced and without even a single scratch!

Nozomi couldn't see that much but she could see he was wearing green and blue cloak that covered the majority of his face, she was a bit jealous that he'd come out of that crash unscratched, but before anything could be said suddenly she heard the singing voices once again as she turned to see the singers approaching and all at once,

"_Come and join the feast of... FOOLS_!"

Suddenly confetti started to rain out and everything became engulfed in cheerful celebration as she saw a joker dressed in vibrant colours of blue and yellow appear from the cloaked singers with a purple mask on his face along with ringing bells on his ankles. "What's going on?!" She asked shocked and absolutely confused.

It was then as she turned that she noticed the person who too had grabbed the rope with her was trying to quickly runaway, Nozomi seeing puzzled decided to chase after him to maybe get some answers as to where she was and what was happening here?

But then as she got close to him she suddenly felt an arm pull on her as she was forced into a dose do with her cloaked companion along with the joker who started to sing once again,

"_Once a year we throw a party here in town! Once a year we turn all of Paris upside down!"_

Nozomi blinked as she was let go and suddenly as she turned around she saw the joker who was beside a fancy dresser costumed as a King of some kind but as he sang the words,

"_Every man's a king and every king's a clown!"_

The king then flipped onto his hands, as another head emerged underneath him revealing that this person wasn't just one performer, he was two! And now they'd become a clown! Nozomi looked on wide eyed in shock at this sight, but quickly shaking her head out of her bewilderment she turned to look for that cloaked person again, but he'd vanished!Aggravated she looked as she ran into the crowd where suddenly she saw the joker again who was singing with a pair of scissors in his hand,

"_It's a day the devil in us gets released!" _

Doing that he cut away the strings of some balloons that someone was holding. As the colourful things floated away she saw it was that cloaked person who'd been holding them as he went to run away again. Quickly she called out to him as she followed, "wait!"

She ran as he headed through a colourful caravan of some kind, but when she came to the other side of it he was gone again! Baffled at how he could have disappeared she looked around to try and find him again, however her eyes only met more weird sights. Dogs walking people on leads, a weird man pointing with red arrows on a weird two bottomed…. Horse? Then more weird masked figures started to approach her which made her look to the side as she saw the cloaked person AGAIN!

She quickly ran after him getting further annoyed as he went into another tent, thinking that she had finally caught up to him she suddenly felt a pull on her arm! "Hey whoa!" All at once she was dragged across by some women who were performing the cancan in long dresses and white pantyhose. She blinked confused as this happened but before she could think she saw that the cloaked person had also been caught as they were both pulled into the opposite tent. Quickly as the women who'd been holding her let go and she rushed at the cloaked stranger pushing him forwards as her impatience got the best of her, "why are you-" but this sudden action caused them both to fall out of the tent and into a bigger neighbouring one as they landed inside it with a crash.

Nozomi rolled over as she fell over a stall and was now sprawled flat on the floor, "Owwww! Why does this keep happening to me!" She moaned again loudly with pain.

But then she noticed that the cloaked person she had been chasing had landed underneath a huge sheet but before she could say anything she heard another voice, "hey are you both all right?"

When Nozomi turned to look at this person who'd asked she saw a woman with long raven black hair and rich brown skin as a single gold ring hung from her right ear, she was also wearing a green dressing gown. She looked at her dumbfounded unable to answer as she was amazed at how beautiful this woman was, but then she heard a voice from beneath the sheet, "I, I, I didn't mean to I'm sorry!" He spoke worried and scared as he removed the sheet trying to move back as much as he could away from both Nozomi and the woman.

It was this action that made Nozomi worry as she got up and moved closer over to the cloaked person, as it was her fault that they'd gotten into this messy predicament, "I'm so sorry about that fall there, are you hurt at all?" She asked as she went to check on him.

Then the woman moved over to him too as she along with Nozomi looked at the cloaked person, "here let's see!" She spoke as she moved her hands forwards.

"No, No, No!" The figure cried out distressed. With that the strangers cloak was removed and there Nozomi saw his face, she looked at him surprised. She could see that he was disfigured slightly with a rather big nose and a layered eye with brown short hair along with worried green eyes that stared at her and the woman.

But the woman seeing him only smiled gently as she told him, "See no harm done."

The figure quickly smiled at her for her gentleness but when he looked at Nozomi and saw her perplexed eyes he turned his face away ashamed. Seeing him like that made Nozomi sad herself, but as she moved to apologise the woman started to guide the once cloaked person out saying, "just try to be more careful."

"I, I will!" He spoke as he was then led to the tents exit.

But before he left the woman spoke to him again, "by the way great mask!" with that she shut the tent door pointing to him revealing that she was impressed leaving him still with a happy glad smile.

The cloaked stranger was gone and now she couldn't apologise to him and Nozomi felt guilty and depressed. But before she could even think to what she was going to do next a finger was pressed into her nose as she saw it was the woman again.

She looked down at Nozomi seriously but then seeing she'd got her attention she smiled as she said to her "so I see you finally arrived!"

Nozomi blinked confused at this, "what?" She asked puzzled.

The woman then removed her finger as she continued, " you're the introductory dancer right?" She said as she turned to get dressed again.

Nozomi was silent and quickly turned away to be respectful as she was trying to think of what was best to say, "uh well you see I only arrived here today and I-"

"And you don't know the routine?" She said finishing the sentence for her as she was quickly slipping something new on.

Nozomi was dumbfounded and didn't know how to reply exactly, "uh well I-"

The woman who was putting a tiara in her hair as she spoke again, "it's okay don't panic, I'll show you what to do real quick! You'll only be up there for a little anyway!" She smiled to her with a wink.

"Uh okay…" Nozomi replied, she'd gotten herself into another predicament again but at least it wasn't with a wolf! The woman then gestured to her to come towards her, which Nozomi did and with that as she was made to stand in one place the woman gestured as she moved her body, as she moved Nozomi then went to copy her moves and with that the two of them started to move and synchronise and with that she was quickly instructed at what to do in the routine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eurgh!… What happened this time!" Riku spoke annoyed as he woke up with a slight headache which he winced at as he held his head as he moved himself forwards to get a little more careful. He then saw that he was in an alleyway against a bunch of broken barrels with a pipe dripping down with water a little further off in the distance. As he saw this he asked, "where is this place?"

"Well it looks like we're in a city of some kind I gotta say," Riku turned and saw that it was King Mickey who looked on ahead down the alleyway as he saw the celebrations of the '_Feast Of Fools'_ being held in the town centre.

"Your majesty?! What's going on? How did we get here?!" Riku asked him as he hoped that he'd know the answer to this weird situation.

The King turned to look at him as he answered, "well I think that-"

But quickly he sensed something else! He ran over to Riku fast as he hid behind the barrel where he was still sitting, "what're you-" But a gloved finger was put to his mouth as the King gestured for Riku to be silent. Then seeing that he'd managed to succeed in quieting his comrade he pointed down the alleyway.

Riku understanding this gesture nodded as the king released him and with that he looked across, as he did after a moment of silence a procession of soldiers dressed in medieval dark grey and black armour rode down upon their horses. Looking at them he saw that they were accompanying and guarding a huge carriage with someone sitting in the centre of it.

Riku looked at this figure with a hard stare and he saw that this person was an old man with a stern cold look on his aged face dressed fully in black and purple with a red long feather flowing from out of his big black hat. As he stared at him he could sense a deep darkness within that man, his eyes looked on at him with distrust. The carriage along with the procession of soldiers after a little more time passed on as they headed into '_The Feast Of Fools'. _There was silence between both King and keyblader as they made sure that all the soldiers had gone before either of them uttered a word.

"Did you sense that?" The King asked him.

Riku nodded, "yeah I did…"

"This mean's troubles a brewin especially concernin what brought us here," Mickey spoke, he looked tense with the thought of the possibilities of what could happen.

"What do you mean your majesty?" Riku asked completely lost.

The King turned away from him sadly as he responded, "well you see Riku the thing is I have a guess that-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's how you do it!" the woman spoke as she finished her last step with a bright smile.

Nozomi then followed the step herself as she breathed in and out slightly from the rush, "wow! That's really intense!" She spoke as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Well it has to be if we're gonna earn from the crowd," the woman laughed as she went to put a necklace on.

Nozomi smiled as she felt the excitement inside her overflow, she'd done dancing before but never on this kind of level! She couldn't believe her luck! "Wow travelling to the other worlds like this is more fun then I could ever imagine!"

"What did you say?" The woman asked her curious.

"Uh nothing, nothing!" Nozomi laughed awkwardly remembering what King Mickey had told her about to keep the world order. But then at this thought it made her worry slightly inside as she wondered, '_where could those guys be_?"

"Right I think it's time you got ready!" The woman told her, shrugging off what Nozomi had said before.

Still deep in her thoughts Nozomi had been distracted and after a moment it registered that she'd been spoken to and so she looked at the woman confused, "huh? What was that?"

"You need to get ready now," she replied smiling as she gestured for her to come on over to her again.

Nozomi getting it walked over to her as she saw a clothes rack, "you can choose what you want to wear now okay? Just remember to try and pick something that will really draw in the crowd! I gotta be out of here in a second, so choose wisely!"

Nozomi nodded in reply at this and with that she looked at all the clothes amazed at the vast arrays of colours and designs along with the way they shone in the light. She then heard a rustle as she saw the woman had now disappeared through it to prepare for her role.

Silent Nozomi stopped as she considered and after a moment she spoke softly, "just pick…" with that she held her hand out to the clothes rack as she went to make her selection, " I hope Riku and the King are okay…" with that she picked what she needed as she went to go and get changed herself.


	8. Topsy turvy land part 2

_**Chapter VI: Topsy Turvy land part II**_

Pete was now standing with Maleficent who had not spoken for sometime as she gazed into the endless darkness of the '_World That Never Was'_. Many heartless were already outside as they flew about the grand castle aimlessly. Though inside anyone would know that what they truly wished for were hearts to devour…

Pete felt nervous as he stood with her, for he knew that inside her patience was running thin for she still had not returned yet…what's her name?

But as the thought appeared in his mind a portal of darkness emerged which made a stir in the air, that caused Pete to immediately turn and look at what was causing it. From within its twisting dark depths appeared a familiar face, framed by long brown hair with those three purple diamond marks on each cheek, still dressed in her black leather costume with her wings spread out wide. Her eyes were closed as the portal disappeared behind her as she knelt upon one knee on the floor. She said coldly with obedience, " I have returned my master…"

As Pete stared at her, he noticed something but before he could say anything Maleficent acted first. Turning at her servants return she looked at her with fierce displeasure. Pete looked on even more nervously as she walked past him and approached the girl; the footsteps that echoed around made the whole atmosphere more ominous, even though it was done in barely under a minute. Maleficent silent for a few moments then took her servants face in her hand. This caused the girl to look at her with her emotionless green eyes, "you took longer than I expected… Hari…"

Her servant did not reply.

"Were you successful?" She continued.

At this a reply then came, "I must report that the answer is no, there was an interference and it activated before I could proceed any further…"

At these words Maleficent's displeasure increased as she held the girls face tighter, her longs nails digging into her skin. Hari looked on unblinking, Pete looked at the scene with wide eyes as Maleficent continued with slight irritation in her voice, " So you're telling me you've failed?"

At this Hari replied calmly, "no not quite…"

Hearing this Maleficent's grip lessened as she listened intently, "it is true it managed to escape me, but I was partially able to access half of it's power, which has left a trail that I will be able to find no matter where it may stray." With this a smile crept upon Maleficent's face as Hari finished " and it will lead me to the others all the more quickly for you…"

That said Maleficent's hand detached from Hari's face as she smiled now with content, " I am glad to hear you have not failed me entirely… and this may actually be a better result then I had first anticipated." Saying this she turned away from Hari and started to walk back towards the window as she began to think quietly to herself.

As Pete watched Maleficent walk past him, he looked back at Hari who had now stood up, her eyes still emotionless. But the sides of her face were slightly red from the pressure that Maleficent's long nails had made leaving marks on her. He was also looking at the thing that he had noticed before, a red bruise upon her arm that he assumed had resulted from an injury. He was in confusion, if it had been him he would have been moaning and complaining about such injuries or even the terrible treatment that he'd just seen. While this girl she only-

"Since things have turned out this far," Maleficent spoke breaking Pete out of his thoughts, "I suggest we take action and seize what we can while we have the opportunity." Both Pete and Hari were quiet as they heard Maleficent's commands, " now I want the two of you to go… and do whatever you need to, to succeed… I expect this to be done adequately."

Pete looking at Maleficent, was slightly confused and before he could begin to ask, Hari spoke first, "very well…"

Then his concentration was being stolen again as he saw that Hari had once more started to open a portal of darkness. Seeing this Pete ran quickly towards her as the portal had fully formed and she started to proceed into it, "hey wait up!" He yelled as he continued to run, his weight slowing him down. Hari looked at him with indifference as he finally made it through just before the portal closed up leaving the room once more.

Maleficent watching the two of them leave only smiled as she then looked on outside again, "Soon it will all be mine…" she smiled sinisterly to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

King Mickey then finished his theory as he turned his head back up to see Riku's reaction. As the white haired keyblader heard all the information and it sunk in, he looked on with shock and horror at this terrible possibility…

"So you see that's why-" but before the king could finish he saw that Riku had started to run down the alleyway and towards the crowded town square, "Riku wait!" He called out worried.

However the white keyblader was trapped in his own worried thoughts, for if what the King had said was true. Then this meant even worse trouble than what they were already in! As he got more and more into the crowd his thoughts sounded loudly in his mind '_If that idiot's done something stupid, I don't know what I'm going to do!_' He thought bitterly.

As he ran further and further into the crowd, he was pushed and shoved forwards towards a big veiled decorated stage that was obviously the main attraction, "I can't move in all this-!" It was then the music sounded out loudly as the main performance had began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi now was behind the curtains in her costume that she had quickly changed into, she felt nervous as she looked at the crowd. All of them she could see were expecting something truly grand. She gulped though nervously as she spoke aloud to herself, "how do I get myself into these situations…?" Quiet for a few moments she then sighed with a heavy breath, "I guess it can't get any worse than-"

But she was cut off as she heard something loud outside, looking up again quickly she saw a huge metal caravan with a lot of guards surrounding it, a few of the others she noticed dispersed as they went into the crowd.

She was puzzled at this but she turned her attention back to the caravan where it stopped next to a bigger tent. This one compared to the other tents which were all bright and colourful, this one was shrouded in very dark colours like one storm cloud in a sky of blue brightness. As she looked closer at this caravan she saw someone sitting in a grand chair dressed in black clothes with a dark frown on his face.

"Who's-" but she was cut off as she was suddenly pushed outside the doorway and onto the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Riku looked at the stage he saw someone stumble out from the curtains. He was baffled at first of who this person was, but as he looked on he recognised her instantly! Though her clothes now were completely different.

For instead of the pink waistcoat and blue trousers he had first met her in, she was now dressed with a blue veil hair band that was tied together with her pink cherry blossom hair clip, she was also wearing a gypsy dress with veils on her shoulders showing a light lilac. It also had light pink that covered the upper part of her dress that was laced together showing off her belly button. Then to finish off the whole package she was now wearing a blue long skirt with another on top that was also a light pink swaying slightly to and throw with bells. As he saw her looking around, he also noticed she had golden earrings as well as some other jewellery on her arms.

His reply to her overall appearance was, "what is she doing?!"But before he could call out to get her attention, the crowd around him shouted loudly as they wanted some entertainment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi blinked bewildered as she saw now in the full view of the crowd on the stage! Her brain immediately froze. _'What the heck am I supposed to do now_?!' She thought to herself, her eyes widened. Suddenly there was singing again,

"_**Topsy Turvy**__!"_

At this she jumped again as she realised that she had to perform! But she was still frozen with nervousness, the routine had completely fled from her mind! What was she supposed to do?!

"_**Beat the drums and blow the trumpets**__**!" **_

Looking she saw that the jester had suddenly appeared again! As she looked at him he was smiling devilishly as he was looking at the crowd, then as he turned he winked at her. Blinking Nozomi was baffled when suddenly-

_**BANG!**_

She gasped as she suddenly jumped hopping slightly and as she stumbled again-

_**BANG!**_

She was shocked as this sound made her spin around slightly, this time she also brought out the veil she'd been holding which now fluttered in the air from her hand and then-

_**BOOM!**_

Another sound echoed out as she was surprised again. This one made her stumble backwards but as it looked like she was going to fall down she then realised what was happening as she pulled her arms out and landed on her hands quickly making a cartwheel. She landed on her feet again slightly startled at her reactions to this, but-

_**BANG!**_

She was surprised again as she did another spin but this time she felt an arm through hers as she realised she was doing a dose do with the jester once more! Her mouth was a gasp from all the loud sounds and surroundings, but as the atmosphere sunk into her and the cheers rang out everywhere, she smiled widely as she realised she had finally caught onto the rhythm! Then released from the dose do, she started to dance on her own as she hopped and twirled to the music happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Riku watched Nozomi's clumsy movements as the music went on, he couldn't believe that she'd managed to drag herself into this nonsense! "she's such an airhead!" He said irritated.

While he watched on though and looked at her smiling face, she really seemed to be enjoying herself. Then suddenly an image of Sora flashed into his mind who was also dancing like she was as he smiled with his same old goofy grin. He blinked at this thought as he continued to look at her, he could see a vague similarity between the two of them and as he realised it, he couldn't help but smile amused slightly as he shook his head saying, "they're both just total goofs!"

But as he continued to look on, he was quickly reminded of the King's information that then made him shudder with horrible realisation, as he felt that dark presence from before! Turning Riku looked to the dark caravan as he saw the sinister holy man looking on ahead at the stage and obviously he was bored of this mundane and pointless dance. The keyblader cautiously hoped that this man hadn't discovered or sensed anything about this girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Join the bums and thieves and strumpets**_

_**Streaming in from Chartres to Calais"**_

Nozomi was washed away with the excitement and adrenalin as she continued to dance on the stage, seeing the many colours of the feast with all the many people cheering and yelling at the festivities. She twirled as for a moment she looked at the sky feeling a sense of complete heaven as she smiled upward wishing for this sensation and moment to never end.

"_**Come one, come all!"**_

It was these words that distracted Nozomi from her happy moment as she was reminded of the words from the gypsy lady that she'd spoken to earlier. It was time to make the entrance! Remembering what she'd been told to do, she started moving towards the end of the stage as she continued to listen to the jester sing on.

"_**Hurry, hurry, here's your chance**_

_**See the myst'ry and romance"**_

She twirled more gently on these words trying to make a sense of anticipation for the audience as she continued to smile with a slight look of cheekiness as she knew what was in store next.

"_**Come one, come all**_

_**See the finest girl in France**_

_**Make an entrance to entrance"**_

With these words the jester that she had been dancing with, took her hand in his holding it up high. Remembering the gypsies words again she held up her other free hand which held the little object she'd been given.

"_**Dance la Esmeralda!"**_

With this Nozomi's anticipation was building up as she was prepared to drop the little pink illusion ball, but she was suddenly distracted as something white caught her eyes in the audience, looking she then saw him!

"_**Dance!"**_

Suddenly it all happened so fast as she dropped the ball she was holding as her face became bewildered as the jester also dropped his own ball, making them instantly both vanish in a smog of pink and red smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Riku had turned to look at the man in black once more just to be cautious, he heard the singing and turning back he watched with wide eyes as both the jester and that idiotic girl vanished!

"Not again!" He muttered as he started to try and once again move through the crowd, but he couldn't budge! Then before any negative words could pass from his lips he looked back to the stage again as he watched in amazement as a woman appeared! She was wearing a golden tiara and dressed in a slinky red dress with a silk purple scarf in her arms as she entranced everyone with her dancing. Looking at her Riku stared with his mouth wide open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the shadows of the town a portal of darkness opened, revealing both Hari and Pete as they came out and stared at the festivities of the '_Feast Of Fools_.'

"Now what's this ruckus here all about?!" Pete asked as he scratched his head puzzled.

Hari didn't reply to the question as she continued to stare on at the stage as she felt a certain power emanating, "So it's here…"

Pete blinked at her, "what is?"

"What we're looking for," Hari replied as she continued to look on.

As Pete looked at the stage he saw the woman in red dancing and immediately it clicked about what she meant, he laughed as he rubbed his fists together, "alright then well we'd better get busy eh?"

But as he started to walk away he was suddenly pulled back, he looked baffled as he turned and saw behind him that it was Hari who'd done it as she stared up at him still with her cold seriousness as she had her hand on the edge of his trousers.

"What're ya-" but he was cut off as she pulled him fully back making him fall on the ground with an almighty thump.

"Hey-"

"We should not reveal ourselves too early, it is better to bide our time… for I can feel a presence that will give us service," she said as she interrupted him.

Pete blinked at her again, he was baffled at what she was talking about but looking he saw that she had turned from him and was now instead gazing at the only dark caravan in the whole of the colourful kaleidoscopic scenery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Riku stared at the gypsy's dancing he was truly mesmerised, for he had never seen such graceful yet strong steps of dancing done in his life! As his eyes followed her he watched as she suddenly approached the dark caravan and the man who sat in the centre of it. She ran up to and got very close to him, almost climbing upon him, in a flirtatious manner as she pulled him close to her and it looked like she was about to kiss his nose! But in that same moment as the man was startled gazing up at her, she pulled his hat down humiliating him as the crowd laughed loudly. She left her scarf behind on his shoulders which infuriated him as he stared after her angrily.

Riku blinked at this, in his mind he didn't know whether this woman was extremely foolish or even brave, if that could be said.

Then to finish off the spectacle she grabbed a spear as she spun around it in a graceful twirl as she finally bowed to the audience. This was one dance Riku was not going to forget in a hurry, but now since the enchantment was now over a more desperate situation was at hand.

"Where the heck has that girl got to?!" He said loudly aggravated as he started to try and move through the crowd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi now was finished getting undressed as she took off the dress and the many pieces of jewellery she had been wearing. Putting them down neatly on the dressing table she was finishing getting herself ready once more in her original clothes, taking her hair broach in her hand she proceeded to tie it back in its rightful place.

"I hope I can still find him out there!" She spoke hurriedly as she slipped on her shoes quickly, tapping them gently she made sure they were on comfortably as she ran out of the tent and proceeded into the crowds as more music began to sound out.

" _**Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for**_

_**Here it is, you know exactly what's in store**_

_**Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore**_

_**Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"**_

As she heard these lyrics she continued to push through the crowd as she spoke aloud to herself, "king of fools? Well I'm certainly not gonna be counted into that! I've been dragged into too much already!."

With that said she continued to search through, as she looked from right to left at everything it all seemed to look the same, she couldn't tell where anything was, "this is ridiculous I'll never find anyone in this!" She could hardly hear anything through the crowds singing and shouting, but then she managed to hear something else.

"_**You could soon be called Your Highness!"**_

'_Must be starting now_?' She thought to herself as she continued to look through everyone. She then heard a lot of booing and hissing going on obviously meaning that there were disappointments. But as it continued everything suddenly stopped at once as there was a huge gasp from everyone that made Nozomi stop in her tracks.

She wondered what was wrong as she turned to see what was on the stage, but unfortunately due to her small height she couldn't even see due to the tall crowd of people in front of her.

"What's going on?" She asked, but then suddenly all at once she heard some mutterings from the crowd, "It's the bell ringer from Notre dame!"

Nozomi looked at this puzzled, "bell ringer?" She asked, "what's wrong with a bell ringer?" She wondered to herself.

But then as she mumbled over the many possible reasons why there could be something wrong with it, the celebrations suddenly started up once again, she was baffled by this, "Okay… "

Looking at everything strangely she decided to head over to see what the fuss was about as she made her way through the many crowds of people again.

"**Oh, what a king!"**

As the rhythm started up once more confetti started to rain from the sky, not being distracted though Nozomi still continued to weave in and out through the crowd.

"**Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown"**

"Ugliest?" She asked, but shaking her head again she pushed further and further into the crowd past the many clowns, gypsies and other weird sights until finally she came to an open space in the crowd of people, as they started to make a dancing ring. She saw someone further ahead being carried in a throne of some kind who was wearing a crown and a long purple cape.

"Oh so that must be the king?" She asked herself but as she looked at this person she was distracted as she saw again a familiar shade of white.

A smile immediately came to her face as she then shouted out, "Hey snowball!"

But her voice was quickly drowned out as the last of the chorus sounded.

"_**Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"**_

The final fall of confetti rained down as it distracted her making her turn for the first time to actually look at the stage again where she stared on wide eyed, for there was that once cloaked person she had met before as he was dressed as the king. She was agape as she stared at him totally surprised, but she smiled as she saw the happiness that was reflected on his face.

But it was all too soon as suddenly a tomato was thrown from seemingly nowhere hitting the poor young man in the face. Nozomi looked on with utter shock, as did the person on the stage as the once friendly exciting environment changed into something dangerous and terribly frightening.


	9. Topsy turvy land part 3

_**Chapter VII: Topsy Turvy land part III**_

Nozomi looked on in shock and horror as the atmosphere had changed, all the people around her had started to throw fruits and vegetables at that person on the stage!

He tried to fight back against the onslaught as he threw his arms back and forth at the people, this created a terrifying sight. But then ropes were thrown over him as they all bound around him tightly as soldiers tied his arms down.

Nozomi couldn't believe the cruelty that was being done, she was in disbelief and in pain as he was spun around upon the pedestal and the onslaught continued mercilessly. Watching on she then heard the young man cry out, "Master help me!"

Suddenly she felt a pang within her own heart as images from long ago returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Walking home again from school was tiring, as it always was in the afternoon as she carried her little rucksack on her back with her various school work and books._

_She sighed as she turned the corner of the entrance and started to head to the hill, when suddenly in front of her she saw a group of kids huddled around something near the wall of the school._

_Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over as she saw that they were all laughing at something, getting closer she saw something that chilled her from the inside out._

_There on the ground covered in rubbish and bruised was Wairu as he cowered from everyone's stares holding his middle as though he'd been hit._

_Nozomi was a gasp as she suddenly heard from around her, "Thinkin yer special? Don't make us laugh! After all yer no magician! Yer a nobody! Just-"_

_As the words of abuse continued to spill forth Wairu looked up at everyone with angry eyes and gritted teeth. But it was when he noticed Nozomi that his eyes changed from anger to shock and then a deep sadness erupted from within him as tears overflowed from his eyes as he cried out in deep pain and sorrow, "Nozomi help me!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she remembered those painful words and images of her poor lost friend she shook her head slowly back and throw, as it continued her rage built up until bursting point as she heard from the crowd.

"Long live the king of fools!"

Her head snapped up with her eyes in tears showing bitter rage as she felt her power overflow from within which revealed the wings upon her feet! They gave her energy as she ran through the crowd and with an almighty burst, she jumped into the air as she landed on a couple of people's heads as she started running across them all!

She heard them complain as she ran onward but then around her, the complaining stopped as they all turned from enraged shouts into gasps and screams as she landed upon the stage. There she stood before the person as he looked at her in shock, she turned around her face not showing as they then began to throw their food now at her and her acquaintance. Pulling her right arm out, she flexed her right hand as in an instant in a bright sparkle of light the '_Starseeker_' appeared in her outstretched hand.

The crowd were amazed once again into silence, but then someone from the crowd threw another fruit, a tomato. It flew straight towards Nozomi's head! But as she turned she reacted quickly as she launched it straight back at the attacker! It hit him in the face with a tomatoey squelch and splat sending him off his feet!

Looking at the crowd angrily she held her keyblade out in a duellers stance as she shouted out angrily, "if any one of you continues this horrible onslaught! I'll give it back to you in spades!"

Everything was sent into deadly silence as they all stared at the unusual spectacle that had taken place and this strange girl. As Nozomi stared back at them she waited for their next move!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku was in shock as he'd seen Nozomi react to this abuse, he'd never even Sora act with such anger before! Any initial idea's that he'd had about her before had to definitely be put on hold! But as he watched on just as amazed with silence as the crowd was, again someone proceeded to walk up onto the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi hearing a creek on the stairs turned around as she looked on with fierce determination as she held her keyblade out ready thinking that it was an enemy! But she was surprised as she saw it was the gypsy lady that she had met before! She lowered her blade down and watched her as she approached. The gypsy looked at her as she bowed her head solemnly, but then turned her attention to the rope bound person on the wheel. Approaching him slowly she knelt down on the floor next to him.

Nozomi following her instincts also went over as she too knelt down, she watched as the gypsy lady held out a part of her dress as a makeshift handkerchief, looking at the young man sadly she told him softly "I'm so sorry…" as she started to wipe away some of the residue of the fruit and vegetables. The person whom she'd not known that long was saddened in his eyes as he felt the compassion of the two of them.

As she watched this happen Nozomi's anger started to subside as the person looked at her with his eyes. She was struck with an awkward feeling as he looked at her, but the most powerful thing inside was a pang of guilt. To try and soothe it she began to say something, "I-

But she was interrupted as a voice cried out, "Gypsy girls!"

At this both Nozomi and the other lady turned around, as they looked at the man in the dark tent he was pointing at the two of them accusingly with his ringed fingers as he continued,"you both get down at once!"

Nozomi looked at him confused '_Gypsy?_' She thought to herself, but before she could say anything the lady spoke again, "we will your honour just as soon as we release this poor creature!"

Nozomi looking at her again was surprised as she mentally kicked herself! '_I should have done that in the first place!_' Looking at the person again she moved her keyblade over him as she went for the ropes knot, but she was distracted as she heard the man again say angrily, "I forbid it!"

Hearing this her anger returned in full force! Taking her keyblade in both hands she cut the ropes away instantly with a single strong swing!

"How dare you defy me!" she heard the man continue like some incurred beast!

Nozomi turned angrily again but this time she only listened as the gypsy lady spoke once more, "you mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice but you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"Nozomi was becoming more and more amazed as this lady's strong words and speech!

"Silence!"

"Justice!"

This sent murmurs around the whole crowd as they stared on fascinated, Nozomi was truly in awe of this lady's strength as she helped her with the person off the mocking round pedestal.

"Mark my words you gypsies! You will both pay for this insolence!" He spoke out to them again with rage in his voice.

But to this, the gypsy lady only looked at him with a sarcastic smile as she spoke out, "well it appears we have crowned the wrong fool! The only fool I see…" she lifted the fallen clownish crown off of the floor as she spoke again, "is you!" She shouted throwing it at the man's dark tent, it squeaked as it bounced and landed on the floor!

Nozomi smiled as she heard those words, but she stopped almost instantly as she heard the man cry out, "arrest them!"

Looking around she saw soldiers starting to gather around on horseback armed with sharp spears and various other weapons that glinted in the light! She looked on with slight nervousness at having to deal with so many and with so little experience! She was in trouble again! Her hands tightened around her keyblade to get ready! But she was suddenly pulled over hurriedly next to the gypsy lady by her left hand as with her other one she began to count out, "well let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten… so there's ten of you and only two of us… oh what're we going to do!?" With that she pulled a handkerchief from her blouse as she started to seemingly cry in distress. Nozomi looked on with a look of disbelief, '_what is she doing!?_' She thought to herself.

But suddenly all at once, the woman blew her nose as they both disappeared in a huge puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku had watched on shocked and in disbelief as he saw both of them vanish! This immediately made his anxiety rise sky high again as he quickly looked around for the two of them! When suddenly-

"Oh boys! Over here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi was a gasp as she had her head on some pumpkins with weird multi-coloured masks on them, the gypsy lady looked at everyone with a wide grin on her face while the female keybladers mouth was wide open in disbelief as she pondered to herself, "what is going on?!"

As she blinked she suddenly heard a cry from some soldiers approaching them, "there they are get them!"

"Huh now wha-"

But she was cut off as she was suddenly pulled by the gypsy again and was now running with her. As she tried to recover herself she was pulled off the stage and into the crowd as they started to carry both her and the gypsy across them.

Looking around dumbstruck Nozomi saw that familiar shade of white again as he looked at her, he seemed to be just as just as disbelieving as she was! Seeing him again Nozomi reacted loudly, "Snowball get me outta this!"

But Riku on the other hand had no time to react as he was suddenly pushed to the side as the crowd parted making the chasing soldiers who'd also tried to leap, fall flat onto their faces in pain.

Seeing this Nozomi was pulled out of the crowd and was next to the gypsy lady again still as confused as ever, but looking around she suddenly saw a group of soldiers running towards them again with more swords and spears!

"Oh no!" She cried out distressed.

The gypsy turning saw her opportunity as she pulled both herself and Nozomi onto a hanging cage and swung it forwards onto the soldiers as they were knocked off their feet!

Nozomi with an amazed look cried out delighted, "we did it! We di-"

But then the chain broke! This caused the cage to start rocking and rolling with the two of them on it! Nozomi who'd never learned to balance on anything other than her old school fence was thumbling and trembling as she was barely managing to keep up with the speed of the rolling mess.

"Aggggh geez!" She cried out as she blundered and before she knew it her feet finally lost control as she fell forwards! Closing her eyes awaiting the horrible pain and impact that was about to occur, she was confused as her hands landed on something and her feet were standing on something seemingly solid!

Opening them she saw she was on the back of some guy in a weird wheel chair as he was rushing forwards! Her hands were on his back as he looked back at her, he looked at her as she did at him with complete bewilderment!

As she stood like that looking around she was lost as her face was in utter shock and bafflement. Then suddenly she felt another pair of hands on her back as she saw it was the gypsy again who'd landed behind her!

She'd jumped off the rolling cage and was now rolling along with her at top speed, "what're you-?" But she was distracted again as she looked behind and saw the soldiers once more as they were hit right on the dot by a very tall performer with an almighty whack where it hurts!

Watching this Nozomi let out a little laugh seeing the silly scene but as she looked forwards again, it quickly turned back into a moment of shock and worry as a cart came towards them with soldiers on the other side! With no time to react they were lifted quickly into the air super fast and sped over them, before landing on the other side!

Getting off the thing quickly but a little shakily Nozomi watched as then the rolling cage crashed into the soldiers! "Ha ha that was great!" She let out with a smile on her face.

But it was too early to celebrate as Nozomi heard hooves again, she turned and saw a soldier with a sword starting to chase them. Running again quickly forwards Nozomi looked on in fright, "oh darn now wha-"

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands on her back as the gypsy lady took off using her as a jumping board taking another tall performers trousers down at her landing point! However for Nozomi this sudden use of weight made her stumble and fall as she landed flat on her face!

But as this was done the soldier's horse ran over, missing her and sending the soldier into the performers pants! He was sent ricocheting backwards and landed with a loud crash. This making his helmet fall off and land on the gypsy's head as she bowed to the crowd.

"Ooooowwww that really hurt!" Nozomi complained as she got up rubbing her nose irritated slightly. Looking at the gypsy again she watched her Nozomi saw her use the helmet as a Frisbee sending it into another lot of soldiers, making them all ding dong as she'd hit the tilt!

Looking at her with utter disbelief, Nozomi asked almost breathless, "how can you do all this?"

But there was once again no time for chit-chat as behind them both she could suddenly hear more horses, looking Nozomi saw more soldiers quickly approaching! "Aww not again I'm-"

However being unable to finish her sentence she was dragged by the gypsy who ran with her in hand again. As Nozomi watched her she was in awe of her wild spirit and nature as she gazed at her happy go lucky nature! She smiled as she thought to herself, '_I wish I could be like that…!_'

She watched the woman as she put her fingers to her lips and saw a performer release a pole that landed in all the chasing soldier's arms. With them galloping forwards at top speed they were unable to stop! Immediately the dark tent was destroyed as it collapsed and the man inside it appeared from it's ruins entirely enraged!

But Nozomi and the gypsy were now lifted onto another stage as they both stood in front of the crowd. As she stood next to the gypsy happily she looked to the humiliated gentleman as she insulted him by poking her tongue out at him with her hands pulling the sides of her mouth. With that the gypsy lady impressed with a chuckle caused the two of them to vanish into her cloak in a graceful twirl leaving no trace of them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Riku watched the two of them vanish he had been struck in awe the entire time as he saw the spectacle, but now since the spell was broken he had to get back to searching! As he started to try and walk again the clouds had suddenly turned dark as a strong rain began soaking everything in sight.

The crowd he saw was in dead silence as they watched the hunched back figure on the platform quickly run back into the grand cathedral, he moved slowly and clumsily in pain, loneliness and shame as once more entered his safe sanctuary.

Riku looked on sadly himself as he saw the poor sight, but at that moment he knew that there was nothing that he could do for him then. For at that moment there was more important things to worry about, mainly concerning that hidden power in that girl…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiding in the shadows, Hari and Pete had both seen the sight that had transpired. The enormous villain was stunned while his accomplice next to him had only looked on with cold eyes and had been studying not just the performance, but two more additional characters.

"Wow! That there turned into a right old mess!… How're we supposed to get anythin outta this?" Pete pondered out loudly.

Hari was silent a few moments before answering him, "This mess I believe has created the perfect catalyst to start our work."

Pete looked at her queerly as she told him this, "whatdaya mean by that?" He asked her.

Hari turned from her viewing spot after observing both Riku and the dark man's behaviour, "follow me and you shall see."

With that she began to walk away, while Pete who still was confused followed behind her, unknowing of the plot she was brewing inside herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking around at the barrage of soldiers as they patrolled around everywhere left and right, they were obviously looking for the two of them. Spying around quickly and cautiously a hand tugged on the gypsy's cloaked shoulder, "it's clear this side…" she whispered as she motioned with her hands. The gypsy nodding then took her chance as she opened the heavy door of the cathedral, quickly this allowed the two of them to enter hopefully unnoticed.

Quietly and hurriedly making their way into the centre, they hid in the shadow of a nearby pillar. Silent they looked around to make sure there was no one to witness them, then satisfied the cloak was removed revealing both Nozomi and the gypsy lady.

"Well I'm glad we got outta that mess!…" Nozomi sighed tiredly as she held her hand over her adrenalin racing filled heart.

"We're not completely out of this yet, if he's that desperate that man Frollo will continue to send out his soldiers…" She spoke quietly.

Nozomi questioningly blinked as she heard this information, "Frollo? You mean that goat faced old man?" She asked.

The gypsy looked at her strangely for a moment and was silent until but she let out a little laugh as she heard the reference. Nozomi on the other hand only blinked at this.

"Yes that would be him… I'm surprised you haven't heard about him," she continued.

Nozomi then laughed a little awkwardly herself as she scratched the back of her head, "yeah well I guess I should of known… oh that reminds me, you never told me your name." She spoke as the question hit her.

The gypsy observing her then smiled as she finally introduced herself to her, " well you should have heard that on the stage, I'm Esmeralda a gypsy dancer."

Hearing this information she nodded as she then smiled extending her own hand out, "nice to know you! I'm Nozomi."

Esmeralda taking this friendly gesture then shook her hand, "the pleasure's mine! You weren't bad for the performance, but you need to work more on your feet."

Nozomi then detaching her hand blushed red as she looked at her shoes…" uh yeah… sorry… "She spoke as she twisted her foot pathetically on the floor like a small child would.

Esmeralda smiled again at her but then she heard a sound, turning around she could see soldiers!"Darn! You and I will have to split up." She spoke quickly.

Nozomi baffled blinked, but looking over her shoulder she noticed the soldiers too, she nodded at Esmeralda's proposal, "right okay! You just be careful!"

Esmeralda nodded as she quick moved away leaving Nozomi on her own as she quickly went further inside.

Nozomi on the other hand was now lost as ever as she tried to head in a different direction mainly staying in the shadows near the pillars as she saw many soldiers around her, barely avoiding any contact she hid behind another pillar and was now cornered "darn… what am I gonna do?" She asked herself worriedly.

Suddenly in front of her she then saw a flight of stairs and a figure, his clumsy heavy movements were all too familiar to her as he ran away realising he'd been spotted! She gasped as she recognised him as the man she'd met when she'd first arrived!

Checking quickly she then ran across to the other side as she made it to the stairs. She ran stumbling slightly as she tried to get up as quickly as she was enabled to. She could hear him as she travelled onwards as he sounded panicked; she didn't wish to cause any more pain and worry for him as she needed to reason with him.

"Hey wait! Wait!" She called out.

But the guy just kept running on obviously in a panic, "listen to me I just want to-"

Though as she began to try and speak more she emerged into a room full of ropes and huge bells, along with some weird statues. It was a very bright-lit room and somehow clean in the air, she looked around awe struck as the sun shone in the rafters making everything feel very warm.

Taking a slow step forwards she began to speak almost breathless from the sight,"what is-"

She suddenly heard a creak and scuttling, looking quickly above she saw something move across the ceiling! Squinting as best she could she asked aloud, "what's that?"

But suddenly as she spoke something fell from above landed quicker than lighting onto her face! Grasping it tightly and painfully with sharp claws, two very bright shiny yellow glowing eyes stared into her own eyes!

"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	10. Topsy turvy land part 4

_**Chapter VIII: Topsy turvy land part IV**_

Nozomi screeched in fright as this thing whatever it was, had stuck on dead to her face fast like super glue!

"Get it off me! Get it off!" She shouted loudly as she ran around blindly.

As she ran around she had her eyes firmly closed as not wanting to look into the things shiny eyes, running she could feel it's claws in the sides of her head causing horrible pain. Grabbing blindly with her hands she tried to force the thing off of her.

She found that it was surprisingly soft and furry to her touch and even light… like a? Thinking this thought the pain was suddenly gone all at once, as the things claws had retracted from her skull. She had managed to pull it off of her!

"Ha I got-"

But she was stopped dead when more pain suddenly arrived in the form of a banister, she'd ran smack into it! After a moment of painful silence she her fell backwards in a daze, lying on the floor she was sure she could see stars in the sky as a dizzy smile laid on her face.

The thing in her hands then jumped out of them as it landed over her head and stood on the floor. Nozomi was barely conscious as she heard a male voice speak up in a show of triumphant, "that'll show ye, ye wussy!"

Blinking slightly from this comment and shaking her head, Nozomi was then fully conscious as she looked on upwards bending her head back as she continued to lie on the floor. Her vision was upside down and she quickly became shocked as she said" it's a… it's a… Midget?"

For she looked on in dismay expecting something more ferocious. But instead what she saw was a little black and white cat with a little red cape on its shoulders. It had the same coloured boots along with a little golden crown upon it's head, it had it's arms folded as it looked down at her, seemingly with annoyance.

"Don't be callin me a midget ye old Banshee!" He said cross as he swung his arms around expecting a fight.

At this comment Nozomi snapped, she suddenly got up as her rage came erupting! "Don't you call me a banshee you midget!" She shouted angrily at the little feline.

" I'll give ya a right old smack or two more and you'll be-"

"Cait-sith that is enough!" A soft female voice cried out.

At this both Nozomi and the little cat turned around to where the voice came from, the female keyblader looked in surprise while the cat in concern spoke out almost in a whining voice, "but yer highness!"

Turning once again she looked down at him and as she digested what the cat had said, she turned back to the shadows as she asked aloud in surprise, "your highness?"

With that said from the darkness appeared a young girl, she had short blonde hair that covered the right hand side of her face. It revealed only her left eye that was a beautiful shade of violet, she also wore an embroided vest with a crown-like necklace. She was also wearing a long embroided sleeve on her left arm and a short glove on her other hand with the same soft patterns. Instead though of having a skirt or a long dress like any normal princess, she wore shorts with a crown belt over skirt and on each of her legs she was wearing red ribbons. Finishing off the whole outfit she was wearing pink and lilac shoes on her feet.

Nozomi was mesmerised as the girl looked at her with a soft beautiful smile, "good day" she spoke as she greeted her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku was at that moment searching for a way to get into the cathedral, for he had searched over the whole now deserted area of the town square. He had summarised that there was only place left she and that gypsy lady could have gone to to hide.

But it was harder for him than he imagined, for now the place was being guarded heavily by soldiers, "darn it…" he breathed angrily as he watched them continue to patrol.

Suddenly though as he spoke those words, he was pulled from behind and as he let out a slight gasp, he was quickly silenced by a familiar white glove. Looking he then saw that it was king Mickey!

Riku stared in surprise as the mouse king gently removed his hand from him, Mickey then pointed as he indicated to an alleyway. Riku seeing it nodded as they both quickly and stealthily made their way over to it.

Once inside it, they made sure no others were watching or listening. Quiet until they both finally felt secure, Riku spoke with a slight nod, "your majesty!"

The king looked at him as he spoke, "I was worried I wasn't gonna be able to find ya again! The commotion here in this place practically reached the rooftops."

"Rooftops?" Riku asked, "Is that where you were watching from all this time?"

His majesty then nodded, "yeah I saw it all… and I think now we know what we've got on our hands…"

Riku saw again his saddened look and remembered the information he'd been told earlier, " do you where it's got to now?" He asked him.

Looking up again the king spoke once more, "well for now I can say it's in a secure enough spot… so we just have to wait." Finishing he then turned and looked again at the grand cathedral, as the rain continued to pour down making a dismal atmosphere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking forward the young girl had picked up Cait sith and now holding him in her arms, she looked at Nozomi again still smiling, "I am sorry for my friend's behaviour he was only acting on my best interests… he truly isn't bad."

"Majesty…" Cait sith spoke again sadly as he looked up at her.

The girl shook her head slowly at him a little, as Oralee looked up again at Nozomi she continued to speak to her, "so I apologise for the injuries and-"

She was then cut off as she saw the look on her, for her face looked really strange, she seemed to be dazzled by something, "uh are you-?"

"Beautiful!" Nozomi excited voice spoke out loudly, with that she suddenly ran over and grasped Oralee's hands, "I can't believe it! I'm really meeting a real princess!"

The girl looked at her oddly as she then replied with an embarrassed smile, " uh ha ha... yeah…?"

Cait sith though was now bitterly annoyed at Nozomi touching his princess; "get yer hands off the merchandise!" With that he kicked Nozomi's face making her release his majesty's hands immediately.

"Ow! Geez what did ya do that for!" Nozomi asked bitterly as she held her face with her free hand, rubbing her nose.

"You don't have no right ta touch her royal highness! She's the thirty second in line to the throne of the Alexandra palace, Oralee Erika!" He spoke angrily as he pointed at Nozomi accusingly. The hairs on his back were standing on end.

Nozomi blinked as she absorbed this information, " thirty second?" She asked.

"Yeah and-" with this Cait sith was stopped in his tracks as he had his mouth quickly covered by Oralee's sleeved hand.

She looked a little annoyed and embarrassed as she did so, then looking up at Nozomi again she laughed aloud nervously, "you know you shouldn't pay him too much attention! He always goes on about silly things like that…"

Nozomi blinked, not really understanding that well what that number was all about, but letting that slip aside she got up and walked over to this princess, "well I don't really know what's goin on with you guys, but at least you're good people from what I can see! So let me make my introduction, I'm Nozomi Tao a…" She paused as she tried to think of a cool title for herself... then suddenly it hit her, "mathematician!"

Oralee blinked at this, but smiling she felt Nozomi's open honesty and kind nature, "pleased to meet you."

Nozomi smiled at the happiness of meeting and making a new friend, when suddenly it dawned on her! "Hey? Have you guys seen a really big person come in here?"

Oralee then asked curiously, "big person?"

Nozomi nodded, "yeah, he was wearing green and um… oh and he had orangey brown hair!"

Hearing the rest of the description Oralee recognised it, who she was talking about, "you mean Quasimodo?" She asked.

Nozomi blinked, "who?"

Oralee then quickly put her hand over her mouth, she shouldn't mention him so casually! As Cait sith stared up at her concerned, she was silent for a moment as she made a long considered thought before removing her hand and answering Nozomi, "… he is the bell ringer of this tower… why is it you want to see him?"

Silent a moment herself as she saw Oralee's reaction, Nozomi looked on down at the floor sadly as she knew the reason why she acted like that. So she just confessed what she wanted to do, "I just wannna apologise… I did something bad and I just wanna say I'm sorry to him."

Looking at her again Oralee could see the sadness in Nozomi's demeanour. She knew and understood that she would mean no harm to the bell ringer, so smiling gently she took a hold of Nozomi's hand with one of her free hands. This made the female keyblader look up at her in surprise as she heard her say, "let us go and find him together then!" With that the princess led her and continued to hold onto Cait sith as the three of them proceeded up the stairs, making it up higher into the tower.

"Quasimodo!" Oralee cried out.

"Hey ya Quassi!" Cait sith shouted out too.

As the two of them guided her, Nozomi continued to look around the place and saw more bells and ropes and in particular she noticed three gargoyle standing statues that were… weird?

She looked up at the banisters and wondered where this Quasimodo could be hiding? She noticed that the sky outside was still stormy and this then made her think back to snowball and the king, '_I wonder how they're doing right now?_'

Suddenly she was distracted as she saw something glitter and shine! Stopping dead her hand was released from Oralee's gentle hands as she gazed upon an array of glittering glass. It was dazzling coming upon the many changing colours and shapes as they moved to throw from thin hanging wires.

Oralee was surprised at Nozomi's reaction as she watched her move over to Quassi's table. As the female keyblader got closer she was now even more in awe! As she was looking at not just wonderful glass chimes but now an entire model of the town square! As she looked on amazed at the little wooden people that had been created and the wonderful details of the background there was only word to describe it all, "amazing!" She cried out.

"Re- really?" A shy inquisitive voice asked from above.

Nozomi then looked up as she recognised that voice! She smiled as she beamed up to him and said hoping to hear him again, "yeah it's absolutely fantastic!"

She then heard more shuffling as she realised that the guy was above her in the banisters!

"Do you make these things all the time?!" She asked again as she moved to where the sounds were moving.

"Yeah I do!… It's uh… my hobby," he spoke again.

"It's a great hobby! Is it okay if I can see you? I'd like to say something to you!?" She asked him sounding really eager.

There was silence as the shuffling sounds stopped, it was silent for a few moments as Nozomi waited for his decision to be made. Then suddenly there was an almighty thump as there about a few feet ahead of her, he landed! She recognised the hair and the eyes as well as the clothes as he turned and looked at her quietly. Proceeding forwards slowly and gently she reached her hand out to him, it was obvious that he was scared of her. She wanted to be reassuring to him.

Closer and closer she approached slowly as she enclosed the gap between them. Once again taking her hand out she took out one of grand palms as she shook it gently smiling.

He looked on amazed at her as she told him truly happily, "finally I can say it to you! Hello and sorry!"

Then suddenly as she had said those words, another familiar face appeared behind Oralee, as Esmeralda had climbed up the stairs too. She stared on at the sight before her quietly with amazed eyes too. But then she smiled gently as she too went over to talk to Quasimodo.


	11. Topsy turvy land part 5

Chapter IX: Topsy turvy land part V

_**Chapter IX: Topsy turvy land part V**_

Nozomi was sitting next to Esmeralda as they both explained what had happened to Oralee what had occurred to them, both Quasimodo and Oralee listened on with keen interest while Cait sith looked on a little annoyed in Oralee's arms with his hands folded.

"And that's how O basically ended up here… being attacked by that midget!" She added with an angry frown as she looked at Cait sith.

Looking on he then retorted, "Anybody would attack an old banshee such as ye if they were in my shoes!"

At this Nozomi was then going to let him have some more of her mind when she was interrupted by a softer tone, "I don't believe that this is a time for you two to argue." Oralee spoke as she then held Cait sith a little tighter to her forcing him to relax.

Nozomi seeing this then realised her childishness, feeling embarrassed she scratched her head as she then tried to distract everyone's attention.

"Um Oralee how did you manage to get here?" She asked her curiosity eating away at her.

Oralee looked at Nozomi a look of shock in her eyes that was then replaced by gaze of deep sorrow as she held Cait sith even more closer to her face.

Nozomi was a little puzzled at this expression but then she realised her mistake but before she could apologize Oralee spoke first, "my home… my home was invaded…"

Everyone then was then dead silent as she spoke this; Nozomi was in regret at having to make her remember such a terrible memory.

"I only managed to get away due to sacrifice… but I am grateful that I managed to escape to this world since I met Quasimodo…" She smiled as she looked up at him.

Quasimodo was embarrassed as he then scratched his head slightly.

Nozomi sensed that the dense air had lifted slightly which made her feel a little better.

"But I do not intend though to stay though… I need to find a way to recover my lost land…. Though I have no means of transporting myself beyond this world" she spoke once again the seriousness of the situation on her mind.

"Transport?" Nozomi asked, then suddenly thought had occurred to her, "hey I got some guys who can take us place to place I'm sure they'll be more than glad to take you along!" She said excited.

Oralee blinked as she saw Nozomi jump up from her seat impressed by her enthusiasm, "are you sure that would be alright?" She asked.

Nozomi then nodded vigorously, "absolutely!"

Oralee still unsure then smiled, as she was encouraged, "very well then."

Nozomi was excited at the thought of having someone else travelling with them when suddenly Esmeralda interrupted, "I also have to leave… my people need my help more then right now…"

Nozomi was then brought out of her excitement, "you're people?" She asked puzzled.

"The Gypsies… they're being prosecuted at this moment by Frollo and his men… I wish to stop this torment."

Hearing this Nozomi then remembered again about Wairu and the injustice he'd received when they were both young.

Determined once again she then said, "Yeah I'll stop him too! No goat face has any right pick on others no matter who they are!"

Esmeralda stared on her as she nodded in agreement, "my thoughts exactly."

Nozomi then nodding again with a smile then summed up the situation, "so to sum everything up we all want to get out mainly A to travel B to bring justice and C… for um… finding!"

Both Oralee and Esmeralda nodded in agreement, "so then how do we-"

But it was then she'd noticed Quasimodo had gone.

"Hey where-"

Suddenly she heard hurried footsteps going up stairs looking at them Nozomi saw it was Quasi, she then followed suit up the stairs wondering what was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku and the king had now been waiting outside for three hours and still nothing was happening, "this taking way too long, it'd be better just top beat down the door and-"

King Mickey then interrupted him, "there isn't need for that … just be patient, and I think something will happen much quicker than you think."

Riku though still full of doubt continued to stare up at the towers of the grand cathedral, 'you better do something soon you idiot!' He thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi then on the roof of the Cathedral stared upon everything in that world seeing all the grandeur of the city with it's many house and the river that sparkled golden in the glowing sunset.

"Amazing…" She breathed.

Suddenly then she heard a shuffle and walked around where she then found Quasi sitting down staring at the city his grand arms around his legs his face resting on his knees. Nozomi seeing him like this was a little perplexed at what to say but she decided to go forward, "hey" she greeted.

Quasimodo was silent as he continued to stare on he was obviously depressed and Nozomi wasn't going to force him to answer her, so walking up she then sat next to him as she too then continued to stare at the glowing sunset feeling the warm yet cool breeze against her skin.

She felt relaxed and calm looking down on everything and as she looked at the water she wondered how it would feel staring at the ocean… would feel any different to this?

At this moment it was then that Quasimodo then spoke, "do you really have to leave?"

Nozomi blinked out of her day dream and asked, "what, sorry?"

"Leave… all three of you, do you guys really have to go?" He asked her still saddened at the thought of being alone again.

Nozomi was silent as thought to brake it to him gently, "… yeah well… you see, I mean this place is incredibly beautiful and all… but if you stay in one place, then you'll never see the true beauty around you."

Demonstrating she then held her hand, "you see in this place you can see beauty…" then she closed her hand, " but you can't feel it… since it's too far away."

Quasimodo was taken in by what she was saying and understood it's meaning but he was silent as he let her continue to talk, " I also have responsibilities along with everyone else to do… though I admit I'm not the perfect one for the job, but I'll still try and I think you should too… after all you came to the carnival right, so you want to do the same."

Quasimodo was caught off guard as she spoke; he was quiet again for a few moments.

Nozomi was then worried that she had said the wrong things but then suddenly he turned around smiled at her a bright happy smile.

"You're right I do want to feel it too… but I can't for now… " He spoke becoming sad again.

"Why's that?" She asked.

Quasimodo then held his cheek with his hand as he spoke again, "because of this…"

Nozomi was baffled at first but then she realised what he was indicating to, his face…

She was silent as he started to speak again, "I can't be with normal people like this… because it's monstrous."

At this Nozomi then got ticked off, "don't say things like that!"

Quasimodo then looked at her shocked as she said this he was silent as she continued on, "it doesn't matter what you like or anything like that! As long as you have a good heart and good intentions then that enough! There's no need to put yourself down…" with that she then reached her hand out, "because people will see it and accept you," she then held his hand reassuringly, "after all me and the others do… kay?"

He was surprised by her actions but then feeling the reassurance of her words and her gentle touch he smiled, "thanks…"

Oralee and Esmeralda smiled at the interaction between the two as they walked up with them and prepared for their departure from the grand cathedral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari and Pete had been following the movements of the man known as Frollo and were now outside his grand manor, they both watched as he walked inside closing the giant doors behind him.

"So then we're gonna use that old creep then hey?' he asked her.

Hari answered in her normal cold tone, "correct…"

As she answered Pete looked her again and noticed that the wound she had still looked quite bad he then asked her out of curiosity, "hey ya know don't that hurt?" He asked her as he pointed at her injury.

Hari looked to where he was indicating and was silent for a few moments, as she then answered, "no."

Pete was surprised, "are ya sure though maybe ya oughta get some bandages or somethin?"

Hari got up and then started to walk away, "I am incapable of feeling pain nor any other anything to do with physical or emotional functions."

He was absolutely shocked at hearing this reply and he then asked further, "but why? There's no way that anything like that could possibly be!"

Hari then paused as she looked back at him with her cold eyes, "that is classified."

With that she then walked on ahead with Pete looking baffled and even nervous at the thought as he then followed on behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were now ready.

Though Nozomi… was nervous.

Looking down she could see the rooftops of the city and the many tiles of the cathedral rooftop, the street below looked very dark.

"It's almost welcoming doom isn't it?" She asked nervously.

"Well ye better not be thinkin of takin it!" Cait sith said to her as he smacked her hard on her head making her irritated.

"I don't need a midget to remind me!" Nozomi spoke with gritted teeth.

As the two then continued to argue Oralee was being held by Quasimodo while Esmeralda held onto his back.

"Are you guys really ready?" Quasimodo asked.

"Yeah just about" Nozomi said in pain as Cait sith was pulling her hair.

Oralee and Esmeralda looked at them weirdly, "well can you stop playing around?" Oralee asked annoyed.

With that Cait sith released her hair, 'about time she thought bitterly.'

Then with that they both launched off the roof of the cathedral surfing down at high speed. Nozomi clenched her eyes shut as the sparks flew in her eyes.

"Don't close yer eyes now ya darn Banshee!" Cait sith shouted as he pulled her hair once again.

Nozomi then opened her eyes again in irritation and pain and when she did she saw then with a sudden feeling of fear saw that she'd now launched off the ceiling.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!"

Nozomi was then waving her hands widely in panic as she tried to hold onto on the slate for dear life. Cait sith was also digging his sharp nails into her scalp that didn't help matters.

"Oh no!!"

"Help me!!"

Nozomi then looked to where she heard that call and suddenly she then saw with utter shock and disbelief Oralee had somehow fallen out of Quasimodo arms and was now falling in the air.

Nozomi looked on in shock and terror as she watched her newfound friend screaming in fear. Suddenly she felt something snap inside of her.

"Princess!! Don't we'll-"

Then suddenly Nozomi launched herself off the slate and was now falling through the air towards Oralee her face in full determination as she reached her hand out to her. Oralee stared in shock and surprise as she then moved her hand out towards Nozomi desperately.

Reaching forward then with all her strength Nozomi then suddenly caught Oralee's hand tightly.

With that she suddenly felt the wings on her feet light up taking flight, unconsciously she then started to step in the air with Oralee hand in hand.

Nozomi then smiled widely and happily at the sensation as Oralee did as well.

Quasimodo and Esmeralda stared in shock at the scene, as they then landed safely on the ground sliding off a pillar.

"What incredible power!" Quasimodo breathed.

"Finally it took her long enough!"

At this both her and Quassi turned and saw a couple of new people a black mouse and a silver haired boy.

"You're?"

Nozomi was walking down calmly feeling at piece and while she did this Cait sith went and ran over to his princess as he hugged her neck affectionately, "yer highness I'm so sorry I could do nothing for ya and I-"

Oralee smiled at him kindly. "it's alright don't worry I-"

Then suddenly she felt Nozomi jerk, "what?"

Nozomi then looked behind at her as she looked on deathly pale, "I think we're in trouble!"

Oralee blinked and suddenly noticed that the wings were no longer on Nozomi's feet and the two were now falling in the air.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH," They both screamed loudly.

Looking up the ones below then both saw what was going on with wide eyes.

Instantly then they reacted.

As Nozomi screamed she then suddenly crashed into something hard and quite uncomfortable but yet kind of soft opening her clenched eyes she then saw that she landed on Riku!

She blinked confused and then saw that next to her she saw that Oralee had been caught in Quasimodo's arms looking relieved yet embarrassed.

"Ow…" Riku breathed as he looked at her with irritated and angry eyes.

Nozomi then let out a nervous laugh, "thanks for the soft landing snowball…"


	12. Topsy turvy land part 6

Chapter X: Topsy truvy land part VI

_**Chapter X: Topsy turvy land part VI**_

"Don't give me your thanks you moron! What do you think you were doing?!" Riku asked her absolutely agreed to no degree.

At this Nozomi then snapped from her grateful state to angry as she then said right back, "well excuse me!" With that she then got off him angrily.

Riku then too lifted himself up as he dusted away he listened to Nozomi's angry complaints, "you think I had any choice in what I was doing! It was your fault for letting things go on the way did, you could've easily dragged me out! But no you didn't so it's not my fault!"

Riku then looked back at her growing more annoyed with her, "I would expect you to look after yourself! You can solve your own problems without my help, or are you too much of a child to even do that."

Then the angry banter continued between the two as the king and the others stared on watching the silly scene.

The king as he was looking then turned to look at Oralee he stared fascinated as he felt something from her as he had with Nozomi.

Oralee sensing his gaze she then said looking at him a little uncomfortable, "would you please stop?"

The king was then startled at her response, "oh um sorry it's just that I-"

But then he was cut off by Cait sith who was then standing on the end of his nose, "now ya listen here ya gigantic rodent I ain't lettin nothing bug her highness, not monsters ghouls or banshees, nothing!"

The king looking at cait sith was surprised and perplexed at what he was saying but then suddenly Oralee intervened once again as she then took Cait sith once again into her arms as she then hugged him.

Cait sith looked at her surprised then sad and apologetic as he was about to say something but all Oralee did was shake her head slightly to and throw her revealed eye closed in a serious manner.

The arguing between Riku and Nozomi was still continuing with Nozomi pointing her face in angry scowl while Riku was still irritated trying to keep his dignity as he had his arms folded as he retorted back.

"Could you please stop!" Esmeralda called out obviously annoyed at both their childishness.

At this Nozomi stopped and looked at everyone in surprise as Riku had now opened his eyes looking at her waiting for her next course of action.

Silent for a few moments she then turned away from Riku as she then walked over to everyone but before she made it to them she then turned her head and said with annoyed expression on her face, "slush for brains!"

Riku blinked at this comment and then felt irritation again as he forced himself to make himself calm again as he walked over to everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plan had then been decided after everything had been talked over.

"So then to some everythin up we basically need to get away from this place," the king echoed as he looked at everyone with seriousness in his eyes.

Everyone nodded at this.

"But that only brings the difficult question how are we going to do that…" Riku replied as he had his hand to his face in serious thought.

Everyone was quiet for a few moments but then something struck Nozomi, "wait a minute, I thought you guys could travel anytime you wanted!"

Everyone looked at her then surprised, "what do you mean?" Riku asked at her question.

Feeling everyone's gazes on her only made her persist, "well I mean that those things we carry around right, I thought you could leave at anytime you wanted!"

Both Riku and the king looked at her a little bit unsurely, "no… they're just weapons, they don't take you anywhere," Riku responded.

Nozomi was then shocked, "then how did we get over here then!"

Riku then was then annoyed again, "if we knew that then we'd tell you!" He said angrily.

Nozomi was then taken back by the angry tone in Riku's voice but only got irritated again as she looked away from him her face in huff refusing to speak.

There was then an awkward silence between everyone again as they felt the dense atmosphere around Riku and Nozomi.

It was then that Esmerelda intervened, "well I suggest if any of you want to go anywhere at all then maybe you should come with me to see the gypsies."

Then all attention was diverted to her, " why do your people know something?" Oralee asked eagerly.

Esmerelda was silent for a few moments, "the elders of my clan do speak of legends of unusual forms of travelling I would suggest they'd be the best to turn to."

Absorbing this information the king then was the first to respond, " Right then that's the best piece of information we've had let's go along with that."

"Right then!" Oralee spoke with a positive nod.

However Riku and Nozomi still weren't talking to each other.

Looking at the two of them the king then spoke again, "well we'd better get goin now, we don't want anymore attention then what we've already had."

Esmerelda nodded as did Oralee but then Quasimodo looked depressed at everyone having to leave, it was then Esmerelda then took the initiative as she looked at him with a kind smile as she then handed him a little pendant of some sort.

"This will help you to find us again if the situation calls for it." Esmerelda spoke gently as she handed it to him her voice full of reassurance.

Looking at it Quasimodo held it in his hand clutching it gently as though it were a special treasure, seeing this Oralee then went over to him as she then hugged him gently, "thank you for taking care of me for so long… I truly appreciate it…"

Quasimodo smiled against her touch and then felt more strengthened as she then detached herself from him.

Then after all the goodbyes they all started to leave Nozomi walking slightly behind still annoyed at Riku looked back at Quasimodo as he had already started to make his accession.

He looked back at them as they all started walking but then he noticed below that Nozomi was waving to him a smile on her face.

Seeing this Quasimodo smiled briefly as he then started upwards again.

Nozomi satisfied then turned and was about to walk forwards as she saw Riku had stopped and was looking on ahead as though waiting for her,

Nozomi surprised slightly walked towards him and as she walked beside him she saw he had his eyes closed she then asked him confused, "What're you waiting around for?"

Riku then walked on ahead of her as he then said to her, "none of your business."

Nozomi hearing this then was immediately irritated again as she then went to catch up with everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had now made it to the entranceway to the secret passageway that was in the graveyard, both Riku and the king had helped to move the huge slab that was in the way while Oralee and Nozomi watched on.

"He is certainly strong isn't he?" Oralee said aloud as she watched Riku fascinated.

"Yeah I guess for a slush ball," Nozomi spoke as she shrugged her shoulders.

Oralee looked at Nozomi as she said this and she stared on she then smiled at her.

Nozomi then noticing Oralee's smile looked at her oddly, "what is it?" She asked.

Oralee still staring at Nozomi with her smile then said to her, "you and him have a close bond don't you?"

Nozomi then blinked her eyes widened slightly, "uhh, what do you mean by that?" She asked her.

Cait sith too now looked at her oddly, " well you see it's just the two of you seem quite close."

Nozomi was then more weirded out as she then protest, "That is completely wrong! I mean he and I aren't close at all! We haven't known each other that long I mean it's only been something like…. Ten or twelve hours at most!"

Oralee then shook her head as she continued the smile still on her face, "even in a short time close bonds can be formed."

Nozomi still looking at her strangely then heard Riku and the king calling to them to hurry before leaving she then told Oralee, "well you can believe what you want but… I still disagree." She spoke as she then hurried off.

Oralee then followed on slowly, Cait sith who had still been her arms then asked her, and "did you see?"

Oralee then nodded, "yes… but I'm not sure of it yet…"

With that the two of them then entered the darkened corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness the group trudged on through the dampness of the underground sewers as they made sure to be careful of anything hiding in the unknown.

"Oh I hate this!" Nozomi complained as she felt her trousers being soaked by the horrible water.

"We don't need complaints thanks!" Riku called back as he led the way a fira spell in his hands as lit the way for them.

"Well excuse me! I've never done this before so I-"

It was then she was distracted by something as she thought something was glowing in the distance.

She then walked towards it, Riku and the others had stopped and were now watching her as she walked over to something.

"What're you doing!" Riku called out.

But Nozomi wasn't listening instead she was transfixed by whatever it was and as she closed in on it she felt some kind of resonance.

Riku then suddenly felt a pain in his heart it made him shudder slightly onto his knees as he then suddenly cried out alarmed, "Don't touch it!!"

But it was too late as Nozomi lifted something out of the water and the whole place was consumed in light.


	13. Topsy turvy land part 7

Chapter XI: Topsy Turvy land part VII

_**Chapter XI: Topsy Turvy land part VII**_

As Nozomi had lifted whatever was in the water the world around her had changed and faded away leaving nothing as the thing in her hands dissolved into some kind of strange rectangular shapes.

She was absolutely confused as she looked around herself seeing that Riku and the others had all vanished, she then cried out loudly in confusion and distress, "what is going on!?"

"PROGRAM ACTIVATED"

Nozomi looked around herself confused as heck as she saw more square like things whizzing around, "program?" She asked aloud.

"INITIATING SEQUENCE 5-7 … BEGIN STAGE"

Nozomi was now even more baffled by this weird mechanized voice as suddenly the world around her changed again but this time the squares morphed the whole area falling away revealing a black darkness as she then seemed to rise on the ground that she was on.

She was startled as she then fell onto her knees feeling the pressure as whatever she was now standing on rose into the air. As she felt it rise she was petrified at the height the thing was taking her to and as she looked at what she was standing on she then saw that it was a thing of stained glass. As she looked at the glass she noticed as image upon it, walking forward she went over to investigate.

She looked on startled as the image of the glass revealed many armoured soldiers fighting against one another their weapons aimed at each other. As Nozomi gazed on at the image she then saw what it was the knights were carrying, she breathed in slight shock, "keyblade…" As she spoke these words her own then appeared in her right hand in a flash of white light. She was startled at its sudden appearance.

Before she then question further to what was happening the mechanized voice called out once more.

"KEY SET AND READY ENTER COMBATANT"

Nozomi confused once again wondered what the heck was happening when suddenly then in a cloud of mist the squares formed a circle where they took on a solid form, a knight who was armed in the same way as the many on the stained glass. The figure looked menacing to no instance as it pointed its blade at her in a dueller's stance, Nozomi looked at it with horror at the thought of fighting something/someone so formidable.

"CHASER PROGRAM BEGIN"

With that the warrior rushed towards her at full speed it's cape flying behind it's back, Nozomi shocked then held onto her own keyblade as she realised at that moment it was live or die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frollo stood in his chambers clearly deep in thought as he held the scarf that Esmeralda had hung around him. He clenched it tightly in his hand as he then stroked it upon his face against his cheek as he felt the softness and remembered her exotic fragrance.

He then suddenly stopped as he realised what he was doing as he suddenly took the scarf from his hand and threw it into the fire enraged with himself and these unholy desires.

As he watched the scarf burn in the fire turning into purple ashes in a matter of seconds, he then shuffled away from the fire as he then fell on his knees as he looked up towards the ceiling.

His face was contorted in bitter rage as he gritted his teeth, "Those Gypsies, stains upon my perfect world! If only I had something, anything then I could make this into the perfect kingdom!" He finished shouting loudly.

"Do you desire power…"

A voice spoke from within the darkness that caused Frollo to jump, getting up quickly alarmed he then asked aloud, "Who is this speaking to me! Are you spirits?!"

It was quiet for a few moments but then the voice came again, "Do you wish to be rid of the gypsies?"

Frollo even more alarmed enquired further, "You know of wish?!"

The voice then immediately replied, " I can grant you your wish if you wish…"

Frollo was still panicked by this voice still on guard he then demanded, "come out where I can see you!"

Quiet once more he waited, and then behind him he heard the sound of something descending as he turned and looked he saw a sight that shook him to the core as he breathed aloud in astonishment, "an angel…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Agggghhhh!"

Nozomi had been struck in her left arm as she had tried to dodge a powerful blow from the knight.

The orange energy that had flowed from his own powerful keyblade had created cracks in the stained glass in a perfect line that had divided in three other edges before finishing at the ledges.

As she got up holding her left arm with her right still wielding the Starseeker as she felt a horrible burning sting that had just come.

"I can't even get one hit in!" She whispered painfully as she remembered her attempts to strike when she had been thwarted by some type of force-field that had sent her flying back whenever she got even a foot near.

She felt aches and pains all over as she knew that she would never are able to win with her abilities at such a weak level.

"If only I could-"

But she was cut off for before she had time to act or to think the knight had sprinted at top speed striking her with the keyblade sending her off the edge into the darkness.

Nozomi in shock she couldn't scream or move due to the pain but only closed her eyes as she spoke aloud, "I wish had more power…"

As she spoke these words she opened her eyes again slowly expecting to see nothingness when suddenly they widened as there in the darkness above her were shining spheres of light going into the sky.

She swore she had never seen them when she was above unless she was hallucinating or had been blind.

"What is-"

Suddenly then without warning she felt something odd within inside her as then something shone looking down she saw the wings upon her feet again but it was only the only thing that made her eyes widen for upon her legs from above her heels up to her knees were now armoured.

Nozomi looked on shocked and was startled when one of the orbs had appeared suddenly allowing her to land upon it. She was surprised as she landed with a thud upon the orb, "where'd this armour come from! And how did I-"

But she realised that this was no time to talk for the orb she was upon was becoming heavier and heavier as would not hold her weight for long. Looking at the orbs and then the wings on her feet she remembered what they were for as she took a deep breath and leapt off the orb she once stood upon.

As she leapt from one to another she felt energy rise inside and excitement that overflowed over her drowning out her curiosity as her left arm no longer hurt from the horrible blow from before.

Then finally with an almighty burst of energy she had arrived back upon the pillar she stood before the knight once again no longer confused nor afraid she then held out her right arm as she then truly for the first time called the star seeker of her own freewill as it appeared.

But it was changed for it's handle and a part of the end blade had morphed and seemingly gotten bigger making it and a completely different blade.

The knight seeing this change upon her held out it's own blade poised in both hands as it's cape waved to and throw, there was nothing but silence as the two stared each other down.

…

Then it began as the knight rushed at her his keyblade aiming straight towards her, Nozomi strangely relaxed then reacted swiftly as she then jumped out of the way of the knight's keyblade as it struck into the ground with a heavy blow. Then she quickly got on her hands as she lifted herself off the ground making a powerful round kick into the knight as it struck him the helm.

An echo of blue energy spread from her legs as she hit him, but then suddenly then the knight reacted again as he tried to hit her once again with his heavy keyblade.

But once again Nozomi reacted quicker then she could think as the keyblade came rushing to her head as she was jumping out of the way she ducked as her wings guided her as she landed on the floor for a brief moment and then suddenly took off and jumped up again into the air.

The knight upon the stained floor watched as she ran in the air he then advanced to the centre of the pillar as he watched her preparing for her next move.

Nozomi ran in the air as she could see all the orbs of light around her, as she ran power was gathering inside her, her excitement continued to grow and grow as she felt accelerated by the incredible sensation.

Then looking at the knight on the ground she then looked him with a smug look on her face as she realised she could take him, feeling the power now up to it's peak she then stopped in mid and then dived down at him at top speed as her feet glittered white with light. As she landed upon the ground, she then ran straight towards him at full charge.

The knight ready for her then swung his keyblade at her once more unleashing heavy power as it smashed into the stained glass pillar. The impact sent shockwaves on the platform Nozomi caught the waves as they hit which made her shudder and then stumbled and fell losing her momentum.

As she cringed on the floor losing her powered sensation for a moment, she opened her eyes and they widened in shock for the knight now had his keyblade high above her and at that moment started to bring it down at full speed.

Nozomi then recovered quickly as she hastily as she rolled out of the way as it smashed into the pillar lodging itself in cracks and splinters. Nozomi seeing this Nozomi saw her chance as she suddenly felt the power inside again pushing away at her as she then ran went running up the embedded keyblade and striking the knight once again with a powerful kick.

But it didn't end though with one quick kick they came in a flood of successive kicks, the knight was unable to move from the entourage and the keyblade that was locked in his hands. He flinched from each blow as she spiralled around and around her wings increasing the speed making the gathered power flow out like a tidal wave.

Suddenly then she felt one last almighty burst as whirlwind of light summoned billowing and echoing around her, the armour upon her legs shining brightly she then cried out as she unleashed her power, "ASTRAL AERIAL SMASH!"

With that she unleashed one last kick as she then brought out the keyblade in her right hand smashing the knights helm off as the whirlwind of light vanished.

Nozomi finishing her attack felt the excitement flow out of her all at once to be replaced by terror as she realised what she had done.

As she collapsed on her knees the keyblade and armour vanished away and the world was engulfed in light as the knights body dissolved away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHASER PROGRAM COMPLETE**

…

**SIGNATURE RECOGNIZED NOW RELAYING, PROGRAM X-M 7**

"AGGGGHGGGGHHHHH!!"

A Cry rang out as the arena was filled with billowing red dust making everything. Countless sounds of shouting and fighting could be heard as blades smashed against each other in a deep rage.

Then another voice could be heard calling from the chaos.

"I won't lose!! The power will be mine"

…

Then there followed darkness as the playback ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi opened her eyes felt as she breathed in heavily in and out in panic after witnessing the event feeling a horrible dread inside.

"She's awake!"

She heard a familiar cry as she then looked and recognised Oralee who was holding her hand with a relieved smile on her face while Cait sith stood near her holding onto her elbow.

Nozomi blinked again as she saw the others around her, King Mickey and Esmerelda both just as worried as Oralee. While Riku seemed to be looking into the distance with his arms folded.

"What happened to me?" She asked shaken.

"You fainted and had everyone worried we thought you might have gotten attacked, you've been unconscious for fifteen minutes." Oralee spoke as she explained the situation to Nozomi.

"Yer are a right old banshee makin us worry for nothing ya know!" Cait sith spoke annoyed to her.

Feeling bewildered at what Oralee had told her and what had occurred to her. She then saw that she was lying on the wet ground and her clothes were soaking wet…

"EWWWWWWW!!" She cried, as she quickly got out of the mucky water feeling completely disgusting.

As she flurried her hands back and forth she noticed she was holding something in her right hand. "What's this?" She asked aloud.

"What's what?" The king asked her as he walked over to her.

Nozomi looking at what was in her hand then showed the king, as the king looked at it. He saw that it was some kind of cube orange in colour with the Roman numeral V upon it. As he stared at it he went to touch it, it suddenly transformed at his touch.

Nozomi looked on in surprise as it folded in on itself over and over until it became a series of flat sheets.

"Paper?" She asked.

Everyone looked at the sight oddly even Riku who came over to have a look.

Nozomi looked at the sheets of paper and saw that the writing was terribly worn away but there was the title that at least was still readable.

"La-che-sis… Lachesis… reports… lachesis reports? What's a lachesis?" She asked confused.

Mickey rose his eyebrows as he quickly took the papers from Nozomi as he looked at them he looked at the papers oddly, "this isn't ansem's writing…"

Oralee along with Cait sith, Nozomi and Esmerelda looked confused at what he was talking about while Riku only looked on with intense curiosity as the king passed the papers to him.

"Can't you make it out your majesty?" He asked the king.

Mickey shook his head, "No I'm afraid I can't, it's too faded we'll have to get a specialist to figure it out."

"Right… okay let's get moving then!" Riku spoke as he then turned and started to walk further down the passageway.

Nozomi blinked a couple of times as then she became annoyed forgetting her horrible feeling as she then spoke aloud annoyed at him as he hadn't even shown any concern to her, "who made him leader?"

As Riku walked away though he winced slightly as he held his chest feeling a sting in his heart.


	14. Topsy turvy land part 8

Chapter XII: Topsy Turvy land part VIII

_**Chapter XII: Topsy Turvy land part VIII**_

Riku along with the others were now sat around a fire wrapped in blankets, having being welcomed by the Gypsies warmly, King Mickey had gone to make some investigations with the Gypsy leaders leaving with Esmeralda.

Nozomi was busy talking to Oralee with a happy smile on her face as she exchanged stories with her friend while Cait sith sat on Oralee's lap adding a few comments now and again which made Nozomi either look on confused or annoyed which then caused arguments until Oralee's calm negations calmed things down.

He had been silent the whole time he had been in the gypsy underground encampment; he was deep in thought as he continued to look at the faded papers he felt baffled by what had happened. His confusion mainly came due to Nozomi's reaction the report but even more to the word "Lachesis," as though he had heard that word before. But from where from he could only guess.

As he continued to wonder about things he then overheard Cait sith, "I wonder where that strange lass is wanderin off to?"

At this Riku stopped looking at the documents and looked up to see what he was talking about and saw that Nozomi had gone while Cait sith was sitting in Oralee's lap as she stroked his head gently with a smile on her face.

Riku widened his eyes, "where's she gone!?" He demanded.

This then made Oralee and Cait sith jump as he suddenly shouted out at them. Oralee her revealed violet eye blinking in shock while Cait sith looked on first startled but then turned angry as he then shouted at Riku, "what was that for ya snow louse!"

Riku looked extremely agitated as he seemed extremely anxious, "where did she went!"

Cait sith was about again to retort again but then he was silenced by Oralee's hand as she then interrupted as she spoke with a calm voice, "she's gone to think…"

Riku stopped as he then stared at her as asked her, "think about what?!"

Then calmly she then lifted her hand off of Cait Sith's mouth as she then pointed in the direction Nozomi had wandered off to, "if you wish to know just ask." She told him.

Looking at Oralee and then looking again in the direction Nozomi had wandered off, he took the visible hint as he then sped off in her direction.

Oralee watched as Riku ran off into the mess of colourful tents and wandering gypsies as Cait sith then asked "is he aware of what the two of you are?"

She looked at him as she then moved her arms to hug him to her, "yes I believe he does… but unfortunately I don't believe she does…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks sir!" Nozomi called.

She walked out from the entourage of colourful Gypsy tents and had been given a big succulent slice of watermelon. As she walked she carried it in her open hands as she went into the darker side of the encampment until she arrived at her destination.

It was exactly as Esmeralda had described to her, a huge lake of water in the darkness where the sewers went deeper into the city. There were beautiful shades of purples; blues and greens mixed together giving the place a mystical feeling though it was supposed to be far from it.

As Nozomi sat down upon the floor she gazed upwards where she could see a whole in the ceiling that was big enough to allow the light to shine from above, looking up she saw the thing that she wanted to see the most.

The stars, seeing them as small as they were glowing and flickering now and then made her smile warmly biting a piece of the watermelon tasting the sweet fruit in her mouth she chewed and swallowed as she then said lightly, "it's so great tonight…."

"Hey!"

Turning around suddenly to her side she suddenly saw a pair of blues eyes staring at her, surprised Nozomi unconsciously spat out a watermelon seed "Ahh!" She gasped.

It smacked him in-between the eyes as Riku reeled back his on his face as he then cried out. "What the heck was that for!"

Nozomi breathed in and out in quick gasps as she then spoke with just as much irritation, "That's my line! What were you thinking springing up on someone like that! I could've chocked to death!"

As Riku wiped his head annoyed he looked at her again, "… why did you run off without anyone knowing?!"

Nozomi blinked at him and was infuriated with him again as she held her watermelon tightly again, " I didn't Oralee knew! Besides I didn't run off I was only ten minutes away, do I have to let you know about everything I'm doing? No-one voted you to be leader in the first place!"

At this Riku was silent for he couldn't go forward with that side of argument as he only stared out at the darkness of the water with a red of embarrassment on his face.

Nozomi seeing that she had won her side only stared at him as she took another bite out of her watermelon and closed her eyes turning her face away from him.

They were both silent for a long moment as their composure was gradually restored, Riku looked around the place then for the first time only seeing the dismalness of the place, "why did you come to such a miserable dump anyway?" He asked her.

Nozomi who was still chewing then opened her eyes now calm again as she pointed above to the ceiling as Riku followed her and saw the starry sky above.

Spitting out more seeds Nozomi was then able to speak, "Esmeralda told me that this would be the only place where I'd be able to see the stars, so I came to see them."

Blinking this confused Riku, "Why?" He asked.

Nozomi smiled as she continued to look at them dropping her hand down she then said, " Because when I was at home I would look at the stars every night… cause when I did… I knew that he would be looking at the same thing I was."

At the word "he" Riku then asked, "He?"

She continued to stare upwards, "my master…"

Riku then replied, "you mean you're dad?"

Nozomi shook her head, "no he wasn't my papa… papa died before I was born and mama died when I was three…"

Hearing this Riku then blinked at her hearing this revelation, "sorry… I didn't know…"

She smiled hearing Riku apologise as she then lowered her head this time staring at the water as she replied, "it's okay you didn't know… but despite everything my master adopted me he was my family… the only one I had."

"Had?" Riku enquired, "isn't he still with you now?"

Nozomi's face then saddened as she then replied, "no… he left to go on a quest when I was eight… I've been waiting for him ever since."

Riku was now even more surprised thinking that she had a family waiting for her or at least someone in her home than this lead onto the other question, "how old are you now?"

Nozomi then said plainly before she took another bit, "fifteen."

His eyes were now in shock, she'd been waiting for him for seven years. He was wondering how on earth someone could have that kind of patience.

But before he could enquire further Nozomi then answered after she swallowed, " but I don't think badly of it because… I see it like a test of strength for after all that was the promise he made with me." She spoke as she then pointed to her sakura blossom clip in her dark hair that had been given to her. Riku was now looking at it as she then quoted her master saying with a smile, "until I return be strong…"

Riku looking at her happy smiling face and blinked slightly as he then smiled as well at her enthusiasm, he then continued to talk as he then asked her, "you must've admired you're master."

Nozomi's face was now practically beaming as she then spoke more, "yeah I did, he was the strongest swordsman in the whole town everybody looked up to him and could rely on him for anything… that's why my dream is to be the same, a person that can be counted on when needed and who can be strong through anything."

Hearing this he was even more surprised for to him she had seemed to be quite shallow even dim at certain instances and even the dream itself was very simple it was a strong wish to have which he could relate to.

"That's a unique dream," he replied with a smile.

Nozomi opened her eyes as she then said, "thanks."

It was then silent for a few moments as the two of them looked upwards at the stars and as Riku continued to stare he was then hit by another question that had bugging him, "who's Wairu?" He asked.

Nozomi then immediately turned as she heard his name, "Wairu?"

"Yeah who is he? You've said his name a couple of times before and I was wondering who he was" Riku answering wishing to know more.

Looking at her watermelon which was now one bite from being finished Nozomi then replied, "Wairu's my childhood friend, I've known him since we were both really small when we were both in the village we would hang out and do everything together… he was my only friend at home."

Hearing this then immediately knew of their relationship, "I see he must be really special to you."

Nozomi blinked, "special, what do you mean by special?" She asked inquisitive.

Riku then blinked, "well… I mean he's really close to you right like really ultra special."

Nozomi was now more confused as she furred he eyebrows, "you mean like lovey-dovey?"

Riku then immediately went red with embarrassment, "well I guess yeah…"

Nozomi then in deep thought turned and looked at her watermelon as she then took the last bite she then seemed to continue to think and then as she finished she then answered with a very straight unemotional, "NO."

At this Riku was then in aghast as he then looked at her and then cried out loudly, "are you that insensitive?!"

Nozomi then her eyes wide looked at him shock as she then said to him, "well what were you expecting me to say?"

Riku then continued not knowing why he was outraged at her, "well I mean you described him as your only friend so I thought you must have special feelings for him!"

Nozomi gradually then replied still shocked at Riku's outburst, "it's not like that… I mean I have considered in the past if I liked Wairu on several occasions but… in the end it's not like that… I mean I do love him but not that kind of love, it's like a love for a big brother or a family member… and besides my master told me in the world there are all kind of different types."

"Different types?" Riku asked her.

"Yeah… like a love for friends, a love for pets, love for family and love for things you like… not just the one true type… I don't know what that one feels like," Nozomi explained to him.

Riku hearing this explanation then calmed down as he listened to her explanation and felt comforted in some strange way that he couldn't explain.

"So the one true love I don't feel for Wairu but I still treasure him as an irreplaceable friend and family member… but if I lied and pretended I felt that way then… he'd only be more hurt so I can only be honest about my feelings," Nozomi finished.

It was then quiet again for a few moments as a blanket of silence moved over them.

"How about you?" Nozomi asked.

Riku then snapping out of his silent moment then replied, "what?"

"Have you felt the one true type?" She asked now curious herself.

Riku staring at her awkwardly at her open nature then sighed as he looked away and up at the stars again as he then told her honestly, "…well I thought I did but it turned out that she was in love with someone else… but to be honest I could see it happening for a long time so I wasn't surprised by the outcome."

Nozomi looked at him with a little sadness in her eyes in concern, "didn't you feel sad?" She asked.

Riku then showed a small smile, "well I will confess I did feel depressed for a while… but in the end I felt more happy for the two of them really… cause after all they are my best friends."

Hearing this Nozomi's sad face then turned into a smiling one she then moved over to him and then put her hand on his shoulder as she then said in full support, "I'm glad to hear you've gotten stronger from the experience and don't worry I'm sure you'll find your one true type eventually, right?"

Riku looking at the hand on his shoulder and then back at Nozomi's smiling face was caught off guard for a moment but then he quickly regained himself as he then let out a small laugh as he then got up brushing her hand away.

Nozomi watching him walk away then heard him say, "If you're finished talking corny I think it'd be best if we head back to Oralee and the others now."

As she watched him walk away Nozomi smiled as she then got up and ran after him feeling at least now a little closer to Riku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the two of them walked back together they noticed that strangely the noise from the caravans had gone eerily quiet, Nozomi looked around seeing that the people weren't around which was starting to bother her.

"Where is everyone?" Riku asked as he continued to walk forward.

Looking around Nozomi answered, "well, maybe they're all asleep… it is late right so it'd be only normal to sleep around now."

Riku hearing this knew that this could be a strong possibility but something in the place didn't seem right.

Then finally the two of them arrived back where they had left Oralee and cait sith, the fire was still going and there in the corner was moving bundle of blankets moving gently up and down.

Nozomi sighed with relief, "Oh it's Oralee…" She spoke as she then walked over to her friend.

Riku continued to look around himself self-conscious but then as he did so he suddenly heard a crash and suddenly with no warning someone emerged from one of the tents, it was none other than the king.

Nozomi hearing the crash looked behind herself and saw him, "your majesty," she cried out.

"Mickey!" Riku spoke as he ran over to help his friend but as he did so the king turned to look at Nozomi and as he did he shouted to her, "get away from there!"

Nozomi her eyes dumbfounded for a moment suddenly heard a slithering sound as she looked behind herself and saw yellow rings.

It was too late to make any further actions as they tightened around like ropes binding her arms down as she cried out in panic they then wrapped around her mouth.

Riku looked on shocked seeing that it was a heartless with an odd body made of a purple top and a bottom with rainbow coloured rings that made the centre of its body with two giant claws at it's sides and big curled shoes.

Seeing this he looked from horror then into anger as he then ran over to fight back as he started to call on his keyblade but then suddenly as he ran blue rings came rushing at him quicker then he could react.

But reacting as fast as he was enabled he smashed a couple of the rings away but then he failed to notice the lower ones that then suddenly bound themselves around his feet causing him to fall head first. This made him then drop his keyblade as then other rings then locked onto his arms then binding them down as he then crashed on the floor bound together just as much as Nozomi was who too was now on the floor as she struggled and fought against her bindings.

The king then moved over to help the two when something else came crashing through the tents and as the dust cleared he then saw more heartless as they gathered around their leader along with other new heartless in the form of soldiers and angels.

The leader standing before him was none other than Pete, "well well whatta we got wrapped up here? Varmints eh?" He asked as he laughed out loudly.

"Pete!? How'd ya-"

But he was cut off as then the angel heartless gathered around him with spears in their claws keeping the king form making any moves unless he wanted his throat to pierced.

"I got friends in high places in this place! Besides I'm a simplin doin a little errand for Maleficent," he spoke as he then clicked his fingers.

A heartless then came flying out of nowhere and was holding something that was also bound in pink rings, but this wasn't a thing though as then as everyone looked on they looked in shock as Oralee had been captured by the heartless.

As she opened her purple eye and looked at everyone she looked in shock as she then cried out "Nozomi, Riku, ki-" but she was muffled into silence as the heartless had released her only to be taken into Pete's giant hands as he covered her mouth as she struggled weakly against his strength.

Nozomi having looked this struggled more against her bonds as the one her mouth came off she cried out angrily, "leave Oralee alone!"

Pete looking at her then laughed out loud as he mocked her, "I'm afraid not sweet cheeks she's gotta a special treasure that I gotta be takin back with me… so it'll be toodles for awhile." He spoke as then a dark portal opened behind him as it did he moved over with Oralee in his hands though she struggled badly she looked back at everyone and then at a small heartless shaped like a cage with bat wings where in it's centre was Cait sith as he cried out loudly reaching his hand out desperately for his princess, "YER HIGHNESSS!!" He cried out.

Oralee too looked at him desperately in pain, sadness and panic but it was too late as the darkness over took her and absorbed her along with Pete.

Nozomi looked on in horror at what was happening, "No give her back!!" She cried out loudly in anguish.

But then her mouth was then bound shut again as then another figure came out of the shadows his hands in prayer as he looked at them all an evil smile on his face, "now there will be no more of that for today is your judgement day…" for the man that had spoke everyone recognised was none other than Frollo.


	15. Topsy turvy land part 9

Chapter XIII: Topsy turvy land part IX

_**Chapter XIII: Topsy turvy land part IX**_

"Let me out!!"

Nozomi shouted loudly as she thrust herself against the iron bars as they rattled feeling the weight of her impact as she fell back down again on the floor. She looked up angrily as she still felt the same yellow rings binding her arms only allowing her feet to move looking at them grudgingly then back at the barred doors she then struggled and wriggled to get up.

Riku watched her from the opposite cage as he saw her struggle getting quietly irritated by her childish outbursts though he couldn't complain as he was bound down just as much as she was though with blue rings.

"You should quit while you're ahead, wasting your energy isn't going to get the doors opened," he told her coldly.

Nozomi looking still angrily at the bars then at him only grimaced more as she said truly infuriated, "I don't care! I'm not going to just sit here willingly! Not after they took Oralee! I'm gonna complain and rant till my last breath!"

With that she then moved her feet into a round kick as she then struck the bars really hard though of course this hardly made much difference to before.

Watching her Riku just looked at her with annoyance as he turned his face away, "no point talking any sense into an idiot…" He muttered as he then gazed around himself studying their location.

After the incident with Oralee they had both been moved to upper ground into a prison building where they had both been thrown in by the heartless that had bound them who continued to survey them from the wooden iron barred windowed doorway.

It's glowing yellow eyes looking on alien-like and still though the body still rotated with the few rings making the rest of it's body. Riku looking at it for a moment then sighed as he lent against the bars as he also felt his bonds again that were stuck fast to his arms like glue keeping them in a crossed over position which had started to make him ache.

"It's impossible to call my keyblade like this!" He muttered to himself irritated at his helplessness.

After hearing another deafening kick he then heard a thud as he looked over to see Nozomi now on her knees as she breathed in and out heavily clearly exhausted. As he watched her from where he was he watched as she kicked the bars again pathetically with only one of her feet as she then grumbled angrily.

It was then quiet for a few long moments as then he watched as she lowered her head down looking down at the floor he then heard sniffles coming from her and before he knew it she was speaking again, "it's not fair! It's not! Oralee… I was so stupid, I was-"

As she spoke these words she hiccupped as Riku then realised she was crying but the tears he saw coming from her were ones of frustration.

"Can't you do something about this!" She demanded of him.

Looking at her startled he then turned his face away as he then answered her as he then replied annoyed, "if I could I would have done it already!"

Nozomi hearing this then looked at the ground again as she felt her bindings still holding her arms down, 'I guess I can't use the keyblade if my arms are bound…'

Looking at the doorway again at the heartless she looked at it with hate filled eyes when suddenly she noticed something, a shadow quickly moved past the heartless.

Nozomi shut and opened her eyes again quickly thinking that she may have seen an illusion as she looked at the door, Silent for a moment she waited and then suddenly she heard shuffling in the hey looking down at where she thought she could hear the sound. She continued to stare at the spot as she felt herself grow a quiet feeling of nervousness as she then proceeded to shift over as quietly as she was enabled using her feet to drag her forwards.

As she arrived near the spot she continued to see it rustle more and more violently which only caused her to be more and more nervous, Riku who had been looking away the whole time had now noticed Nozomi was doing something.

Nozomi watching the continuing moving hay decided then to lower her head down though she only did it very slowly and carefully, then reaching the lowest point she could get to bending her back forwards she was now a couple of inches away from it.

It was suddenly still at as she got to the lowest point and she looked on baffled then suddenly something launched and attached itself to her.

She would have screamed but a hand muffled her voice as she blinked and recognised the feel of the fur and as she then opened her eyes looking she then recognised surprised and shocked, Cait sith!

He had his hands on her mouth keeping her quiet, Riku too looked on shocked very surprised to see the little animal again but the silence didn't last too long as he then began to whisper his instructions to Nozomi, "now ye listen ear lassy move yer hands from ye beneath ye so I can untie 'em."

He then removed his hands from Nozomi's mouth as she looked at him blinking still surprised as she gulped recovering herself and then as she was about to move cait sith then added, " and do it quietly ye banshee!"

Hearing this Nozomi's face turned from surprise to bitter annoyance, not wanting to say anything in case the heartless heard her. Quietly and carefully not to move so the heartless would see cait sith she got up a little bending on her legs kneeling as she painfully moved her arms under her as she then managed to get them in front of her as she painfully had to move her feet through the gap in her arms until finally she had them in front of her.

Cait sith taking her then looked at her manacles as he then set to work as he put his hand over them as something glowed in his hands something yellow. Nozomi stared on awestruck as then she felt the binds fall from her hands as they then disintegrated.

She felt an enormous feeling of relief and comfort as she was free to move once more, but she didn't move so much that the heartless would see her instead she waited for cait sith to speak more, "now I'll go on and untie lady over there but while I'm at it ye get yer legs do some work and get'm heartless!"

Nozomi hearing this then smiled eager to get her vengeance as she spoke, "with pleasure!"

With that as soon Cait sith moved the heartless started to react as it then saw him and started to head towards the cage and as it did Nozomi reacted as she drew out the starseeker and then with a beam of a light then unlocked the cell door.

The heartless surprised for a moment stopped in its tracks and taking this as her cue Nozomi then rushed forward crying out her battle cry as she smashed her keyblade into it pushing it fiercely back.

Cait sith at the moment was dealing with Riku's bonds as he again produced the yellow light making them disintegrate in seconds, feeling his hands clenching them in and out he got his circulation back then quickly he too summoned the way to dawn as he opened his own cell door.

As he did so though Cait sith suddenly put his fingers to his mouth as he unleashed an ultra loud and as he did the prison door smashed open and there stood a man with blonde hair and a beard wearing golden plated armour.

Riku shocked for a moment at the guy's appearance was then distracted again as suddenly a great big bang was heard and heard as Nozomi and the heartless were spinning together around the room with her keyblade being held onto by the heartless' ring as Nozomi was trying to make it let go.

"I'll give you one for you good for nothing-"

But she was cut off as then the new person had stabbed his own sword into the heartless' head making it drop her keyblade in seconds. Then Riku taking his chance finished it off in one strike as he ran over and launched himself at it making it fade into darkness in seconds.

Nozomi blinking as everything passed so quickly was a little disorientated at what had just happened, but as the keyblade faded from her hands she let out a short breath and then asked with complete confusion, "Who the heck are you?!" As she pointed at the man.

The man blinking at her and her demand slid his sword back into his scabbard as he then answered her politely, "my name is captain Phoebus of the guard… though of course there aren't any guards left that are human…" he said as he looked away grimacing.

Hearing this small introduction Nozomi blinked for something still didn't make any sense and Nozomi paused on asking digesting the information down before finally, "okay… but where did you come from? How did you know that there was at least… even us humans in here?"

At this it was then that Cait sith then walked out from the cage as he answered the question, "I was still in me cage and this lad came and got me out… I told'em bout you lot too and the rest is history."

Hearing all the information then and there was then finally not lost as she sighed in relief both from the knowledge and the freedom that came at being able to move her hands again but it was too short though to relax for too long as Riku then started to ask, "are you saying now that there only heartless now?"

At those words Nozomi moved her hand away from her head as she shuddered at the very mention of it and looking at Phoebus' face it was truly confirmed as he looked at Riku with hardened stare his eyebrows creased as he nodded, "that is indeed the case."

Nozomi's eyes widened at this as she heard the news and was furthered shocked by the rest of the information that Phoebus had to give, " and I'm afraid the only people that are left are a hunchback, the minister Frollo and Esmeralda... who he's going to be putting to the stake very soon."

"Burned!! You mean that Goat faced old man's to blame for all this?!" She cried out angrily in shock.

Everyone looked at her strangely at her outburst, feeling everyone staring at her she did feel horribly embarrassed but her anger though was leading the way in her emotions as she then just rushed out the front door as she then called out to them, "Come on we can't wait! We've got to rescue them!"

With that she then ran out and was closely followed by the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running outside Nozomi could clearly see what Phoebus was talking about as the city streets were completely barren and quiet as there was not even any lights on in any of the houses, this truly scare her as she continued to run down the streets with everyone.

'So everyone in the city are now heartless?!' She thought to herself.

But as she continued to run another thing occurred to Nozomi, "hey how do you know Esmeralda?!" For it seemed odd to her that he knew her name since she had only seemed to be a gypsy dancer and she'd never even seen this guy before anything else that had happened.

Phoebus answered her question as they all continued to run, " she and I have helped each other many times in the past, particularly with the gypsies since they were prosecuted so badly, so she and I decided to stop it."

Hearing this and remembering what Esmeralda had preached to the old goat face she wondered why they were prosecuted so much, but the why though at this moment wasn't the right thing to ask since they were in a hurry to save Esmeralda, but then this triggered another question.

"But why does he want her burned at the stake?!" She continued on.

Riku was getting very annoyed at her ceaseless questioning, "is that even necessary to ask?!"  
Nozomi looking at his annoyed expression only got annoyed herself at him, "well I'm curious alright! I mean sure she and I messed things up in the feast but-"

"He's condemning her as a witch" Phoebus spoke interrupting Nozomi and Riku before they could get into an argument.

Nozomi then automatically turned her head at this as she opened her mouth aghast, "a witch!?"

"Yes on orders from some angel," Phoebus spoke as then they turned the final corner.

As Nozomi heard the word angel, an image appeared in her mind of that girl with long brown hair and metallic wings who had taken Wairu, 'it couldn't be her could it?' She thought to herself.

Finally then appearing from the street all three then made into the town square where all around were cages full of people all Nozomi recognised as the gypsies from the underground hideaway all of them reaching out to them to be rescued.

As Nozomi looked at them they reminded her of Wairu who too had a pleading look upon his face wishing to be set free from suffering.

Gritting her teeth she and the others ran on forwards until finally they saw the horrible sight with Frollo standing before a huge wooden platform where amongst all the wood tied to a stake was Esmeralda in a white plain gown.

Everyone was stunned silent, when suddenly above them came a huge shadow, as they looked above they all saw a huge creature with many wings, with a main body and many tentacles that wavered to and fro, in it's centre was a black and white mask with a sad and happy face divided in it's centre.

As they gazed upon the creature they were then distracted by Frollo who spoke, "I'm so glad you could all make it…"

As he did so he then tossed the torch he was holding onto the bonfire igniting it instantly that made everyone stare on in horror.

"It's time to finish everything…" with that the heartless then went straight towards them all as it began its attack.


	16. Topsy turvy land part 10

Chapter XIV: Topsy turvy land final part

_**Chapter XIV: Topsy turvy land final part I**_

"Attack my angel!!" Frollo bellowed as the fire was beginning to gain intensity making dark black smoke begin to flood, Esmeralda was holding her head back trying not to breathe in the horrible fumes.

The angel then moved over them all as it's giant tentacles then ran straight at them turning into sharp pointed like daggers. Everyone leaped out of the way instantly and as the dust cleared from the attack Nozomi looked at it hatefully, "you call this thing an angel? It's more like a weird octopus!"

Riku calling out the way to dawn then replied, "Angel, octopus whatever it is we've gotta put an end to it!" With that he then ran straight towards it in full charge.

Phoebus then drawing his sword out of his scabbard then started to run too, "I couldn't agree more!" With that he too then began to run.

Nozomi seeing the two of them charge she then quickly called out her own keyblade in a rush as she then called after, "wait for me!"

As the two guys charged at the heartless it had already recoiled it's tentacles back as it then once again launched them at the two again. This time though Riku and Phoebus were prepared as they struck back against the tentacles, it was metal upon metal as sparks flew from their blades.

Nozomi taking the chance then charged between the two of them as she then leaped into the air and then moved to strike the heartless' masked face just as she was couple of inches from it she then swung her keyblade with full strength. But then suddenly wings came over it's face blocking her attack, "what the-" but she was cut off when suddenly another tentacle came out of no-where and struck her right in her stomach winding her, she coughed loudly falling to the floor with a loud crash.

Regaining her strength back she then breathed heavily in and out as she looked at it one of her eyes closed as she looked at it with a slightly angered cringe, "that was cheating!" She muttered.

But as she got up again she saw that the tentacle had decided to give go after her again, reacting as quickly as she could she jumped out of the way out of it's line of attack, she breathed heavily again but then saw that it had changed targets once again.

"Riku!!" She screamed loudly.

Hearing her he turned to see the tentacle coming towards him at full pelt but he didn't have enough time to react due to the tentacle he was still countering back.

He looked in utter shock and all of a sudden he felt a pressure from nowhere smacking into him from his left side, he looked startled to see that it was Nozomi.

She had ran as quickly as she could and had rammed into him putting a lot of pressure into the impact as the two of them then fell out of the way in time as the impacting tentacle rammed itself into the other one that Riku had been fighting. They were stuck to each other as the heartless tried to dislodge them with great trouble.

"Owww that really hurt!" Nozomi complained as she got up holding her right arm with her other hand feeling slightly sore. Riku himself cringing slightly as well from the impact got up as well slowly but as he did he then noticed Phoebus who too was just barely holding on with his own sword and as he looked he suddenly caught sight of another tentacle this one was poised above him and suddenly it moved to strike him.

It was too late though for anyone to cry out.

Then suddenly-

A huge clash was heard for suddenly from behind him there stood a shining protective shield glittering yellow in light that made everyone stare in amazement and shock, even Phoebus who too looked on just as bewildered.

"What is-" but before Nozomi could continue from above there suddenly arrived out of nowhere a familiar shade of black and red as his golden keyblade smashed into the attacking tentacle turning it into dust in mere seconds and then turning to his other attention he then wiped out the other one that Phoebus had been dealing with.

"Your Majesty!" Nozomi shouted in delight.

For it was sure enough the king as he gazed at everything that was going on he then asked aloud, "What has happened here?!" He asked aloud in utter disbelief.

It was then that suddenly another familiar face made himself known as he then pounced upon the king's head as he then cried out, "what the heck took ya so long ya large rodent!"

Mickey startled only looked at cait sith in surprise.

As Nozomi watched cait sith and King Mickey she then noticed that the shield had then vanished she then assumed it must have been the king who had called out the shield.

A loud screech and smash was then heard as from above someone came hurtling down from the towers above in the cathedral as she saw him swing in on a long rope it was Quasimodo!

He swung hard he headed towards the bonfire where Esmeralda was tied, but the heartless though felt him coming and it immediately reacted coming over the bonfire using twisting it's body to form a tent like cage.

Watching this wide-eyed Nozomi and Riku suddenly looked to see the tangled tentacles had now gone back to the main body as they too then morphed becoming a large two edged twisted curved blade as it then started to spin upon the top.

Quasimodo seeing this had barley had anytime to react as he then swung out of the way but not before the blade had struck him slightly. He gasped in pain as he then crashed into the floor, the others seeing this then rushed to his aid.

"Quassi!" Nozomi cried out clearly worried about her friend as she and the others turned to him it was then that Frollo appeared from the top of the heartless as though in victory his arms folded, " now all things that are unclean will herald to mine and my angels calling all of you gypsies and heathens shall receive the justice of my judgement!"

As everyone took care of Quasimodo's injury more heartless then started to appear out of nowhere as they surrounded them in a threatening circle as well as the gypsy cages.

Looking at their situation and then at the old man at the top she then was truly infuriated, "I'll give you judgement you stupid old fart!" She shouted straight back at him which caused him to look at her with infuriated eyes, it was then as she gazed at him and then the heartless she noticed some glowing orbs around it's outer circle which shining red and beating like hearts.

'Hearts,' as the word came into her mind something clicked inside turning to Quassi who she could see was now in better shape thanks to the king's and Riku's healing abilities she then grabbed him as she whispered something in his ear.

Quassi eyes widened as he heard her plan but then hearing it, he realised that though it was absurd it could work.

As the others stared at them as they talked they suddenly then heard the heartless as they realised as they were starting to advance upon them with their various weapons and claws at the ready.

They looked at the oncoming force with gritted teeth and angered frowns but suddenly they were distracted, "hey guys!"

Turning they looked to see Nozomi talking to them while she was being held by Quasimodo, "I need you to take care of these annoying things while we take care of Mr fart face and his weird saint contraption, okay?"

As they all looked at her oddly wondering what she and him could possible do on their own it was then that Riku then looked at her angrily as he then spoke, "how in the hell are you going to take care of that thing!?" As he then pointed at it showing clearly it's huge size.

Nozomi smiled as she then winked and made her reply, "with a little luck and a good smacking!" With that she then summoned her keyblade as it appeared with a sparkle of light into her hand.

Riku was stunned by her show of confidence that he couldn't argue back but then someone else interjected, "you ain't not doin nothin without me!"

It was Cait Sith as he then jumped up and landed on Quasimodo's head he then grabbed his hair which made him wince slightly, "I'm gonna make sure it's not just luck that ya through all this!"

As Nozomi looked at him she then whispered under her breath, "oh great just what I need a midget giving assistance."

"What was that!" Cait sith asked angrily having very keen ears.

Ignoring him then Nozomi then called out, "alright let's get going!"

With that Quasimodo nodded as he then started to run with her towards the cathedral, as they did this Riku the king and Phoebus looked at the heartless as they marched towards them as they readied their weapons Riku then said aloud, "I hope that idiot knows what she's doing!" Then they rushed forward into battle.

As Frollo studied them as they started to fight his warriors he then turned his attentions to where Quasimodo and the other gypsy girl had gone, he looked carefully around trying to spy their movements but as he looked he suddenly heard a whistle as he looked a little ways up he saw that it was them.

Quasimodo was holding onto a rope tightly that was reaching straight from the cathedral towers and in his arms was Nozomi as she looked at the old man hatefully as she clenched the keyblade tightly in her right hand, Cait sith had now moved his position now sitting behind Quasimodo's head holding on tightly to his shoulders.

"So there you are…" He smiled evilly as he then moved his right hand out and with that the grand heartless moved it's grand blade moving to strike them.

Nozomi and Quasimodo were silent as they watched the blade coming towards them, it was Cait sith that made the count down,

" 4"

It was twenty feet

"3"

Ten feet.

"2"

Five feet.

"NOW!!"

It was then the blade struck into the side of the cathedral as it made dust and rubble fly everywhere, Frollo smiled in glee at the sight but then as the dust cleared out of the way he then saw that they were no where to be seen.

"What is-"

But he was distracted as suddenly then the heartless he was upon suddenly howled in pain, as he looked to where it had howled from he suddenly saw then a stream of red light as it then started to spread all the way from the outside of the centre, he then saw a rope swinging.

He then saw that Quasimodo was swinging from the rope as he held onto it with his feet and holding Nozomi by her own feet as she was striking each of the red orbs with her keyblade encircling the heartless.

"You!!" He spoke angrily as he then made the heartsease's grand blade come forward and chase after them.

As Nozomi concentrated hard on destroying the orbs with her keyblade being careful not to miss a single one she then saw that there were now only ten to deal with but suddenly, "Hard to Port!!" Cait sith shouted out loudly, as Nozomi looked she saw with a clench of terror the blade coming after them at top speed.

As she looked she suddenly remembered the orbs and just barely managed to get to incoming one.

"We've just got nine more!" She cried back.

She could hear it coming closer and closer, "9, 8, 7-"

"It's almost upon us!" Quasimodo shouted desperately as he saw it was now only 5 feet away from them.

Nozomi still concentrated desperately though not wanting to let anyone down, " 6, 5, 4-"

It was now enclosing upon them and she could hear from behind them as it clinked and clanked angrily waiting to slice them to pieces.

"3, 2 –"

It was now upon them and suddenly,

"1!!" Nozomi shouted loudly as she struck the final one and then suddenly there was a gigantic flash of light as then the gigantic blade had been halted once again by that ominous yellow shining shield that covered them all.

The heartless started to writhe and turn horribly as then started to produce more red light and Frollo shook upon it as he suddenly then saw that the centre of the heartless he was next to suddenly opened up like an enormous flower as it suddenly revealed a gigantic heart beating furiously.

Nozomi seeing it then knew immediately what to do, "Chuck me!!" She shouted loudly.

Quasimodo hearing her then seeing the heart then did exactly that as he swung her hard into the air.

As she sailed in the air Nozomi then closed her eyes as she then called upon her wings and as they then appeared on her feet she then ran in the air as she saw the glowing orbs running from one to another she then arrived at her target.

Pulling her keyblade she then launched her attack as she then struck it madly with her keyblade reducing it's HP in seconds and then for the final blow as she cried out loudly, "ASTRAL AERIAL SMASH!!"

She then struck the heart with a thunderous clash as it then glittered more with light blinding everything as time seemed to stand still.

As the blinding light faded away the heartless had disintegrated into nothing in seconds leaving only Esmeralda who was now unconscious upon the bonfire the flames having been snuffed out.

The dust settling down Riku and the others immediately ran over to her as they untied her and removed her from the stake. Nozomi looked at her friend with deep anxiety, "Is she gonna be all right!?"

As the King checked her he then replied, " I believe she will be but she needs time to recover."

It was then there was a brief silence of relief as there was a nice calmness between everyone and a joy over the victory of the grand heartless but then suddenly-


	17. Topsy turvy land final part

Chapter XIV: Topsy turvy land final part II

_**Chapter XIV: Topsy turvy land final part II**_

"Oh wait!" Everyone then looked at Nozomi as she just remembered, "we have to let the gypsies out!"

Hearing that it was then that the thought had struck them too, "fancy her for remembering that," Riku sighed feeling a little idiotic himself for forgetting it.

With that Riku, Nozomi and Phoebus went around the various cages as they released the many, trapped gypsies from their cages while King Mickey, Quasimodo and Cait sith looked after Esmeralda as she was still struggling.

As Quasimodo watched over her along with his friends he was deep in his thoughts as he closed his eyes not believing that his master could do something so terrible as he had done, for though he was strict towards him he had still cared for him but yet… the monsters that had arrived and how he had been tied to the very towers and left in torment…but yet still he…

As Nozomi helped the last of the prisoners from their cages she suddenly heard a cry from where the others were, running in panic towards them she then saw that they had scattered apart for there two heartless with giant claws and bat like wings were advancing towards the King and Cait sith but the one that was heading straight towards Esmeralda and Quasimodo was none other than Frollo.

She looked absolutely shocked for he had survived and he was advancing towards her two friends insanely as he held a sharp knife in his hands acting like a savage wild animal.

Looking at what he was about to do she ran faster but then suddenly as she did another giant armoured heartless appeared before her in a whirl of darkness.

"What the heck-" but it was too late for her to talk as it suddenly smacked it's belly and ran straight into her sending her flying, "Agggh!" She cried out.

Riku and Phoebus hearing her cry rushed over to her aid, Nozomi cringing from the pain tried to get up as best she could, but saw that Frollo was now only a little away from her friends and there was no way for Quasimodo to protect Esmeralda with her in his arms and no weapons available.

Frollo moved in to strike, "No don't!!" She screamed loudly.

As she did this though all of a sudden again the protective yellow shield appeared around them and sent the strike Frollo was about to give them away.

Quasimodo seeing the shield around him then took the best chance he had as he then grabbed onto the brickwork of the cathedral and started to climb up it taking great care not to drop Esmeralda as he made his assent.

Frollo stood angrily at the base where the shield was as he became more and more angered as they climbed together until he saw them reach the top, where he knew they would be hiding in the towers with the bells.

As they made it there the shield disappeared which then allowed Frollo then to open the heavy doors in front of him as he then barged his way through to go to the top.

Nozomi meanwhile had been helped up by both Riku and Phoebus, "we gotta stop him!" she said desperately as she then rushed off then towards the door.

"Wait up!" Riku called after her as he ran too along with Phoebus.

But then as Nozomi made near towards the door the gigantic heartless she had been against earlier was back as it looked at her its fists bared ready to lunge at her, she looked at it angrily and spat, "I haven't got time to deal with a fatso like you!"

But then as she spoke these words it was then that Riku and Phoebus ran up behind her, Phoebus then spoke, "what's the situation?!"

Nozomi then pointed to the top as she then spoke quick, "Frollo's after both Esmeralda and Quasimodo we've gotta get up there and stop him-" but then as she spoke it then began to get worse as then one of the heartless that the king had been fighting then appeared alongside the fat heartless.

"This is gonna be impossible at this rate!" She spoke angrily.

"Well then we'll just have to clear a path won't we!" Riku spoke as he charged with his own keyblade towards them as he then struck them hard.

Nozomi watched then as Phoebus went to join Riku but as she looked up at the cathedral towers she knew she had a faster way to get to the top, she closed her eyes in concentration as she felt that familiar feeling of power build up inside her as she then released the wings upon her feet, then opening her eyes she then saw the orbs.

"I'm gonna take a short cut!" She shouted to Riku and Phoebus.

Riku turned his face around as he saw Nozomi once again had her winged feet, hearing what she said he then shouted to her, "just make sure you hurry!"

Nozomi nodded her head as she felt her adrenalin pumping in her blood as she then jumped landing from one light to another as she then ascended quickly and fast higher and higher into the air hoping with all hope she'd make it in time.

As Riku fought the heartless he managed to destroy the smaller heartless, but the bigger was proving more to be a thorn in the side as it was hard to get behind it in the enclosed space. This one was also more aware of what was going on around it as it gave very little chances for him or Phoebus to get at it.

"Darn this is impossible!" He whispered angrily.

It was then that it moved to charge into him running into top speed as it glowed with purple aura.

Riku moved to brace himself but then suddenly there was an almighty crash as he opened his eyes and saw with amazement that the king had appeared again in the nick of time as he held his keyblade ready, "hey Riku sorry I'm late!"

Riku just laughed relieved as he then said, "I'm just glad that you could make it!"

The king nodded with a smile but then as he looked around him he noticed, "Where's Nozomi?"  
Riku then told him, "She's gone off to fight Frollo!"

The king looking at him then back at the heartless as it then got itself up again as it waved it's arms madly up and down ready to fight again but as it did shadow heartless then started to appear around it. The king then spoke quickly to Riku, "well ya better get in there after her! Myself and Phoebus will handle the rest from here!"

With that the king charged on forwards as Phoebus then followed him his own sword brandished high.

Taking the advice Riku took the initiative as he then opened the closed heavy doors and proceeded to run in.

However once he got in a good distance he suddenly noticed a shadow in the darkness, "What is-"

But then it rushed at him quickly before he could react and before he knew it felt a horrible pain from within him. Then suddenly he was thrown back outside onto the street and there in front of him as he looked at her with gritted teeth was none other than that girl he had met before in Disney castle that had started the whole mess.

She held the one-winged angel in her hand with her steel wings aloft looking at him with cold hard eyes she then spoke to him, "You will be disabled from the powers you had before they would have proved a nuisance in future events."

As Riku looked at her angrily still clenching his chest tightly as it hurt incredibly badly, looking with her cold eyes she then turned to the air as she spied her, "and now it's time for my prey…"

With that she then pulled her wings back and then with an almighty pulse she lifted off the ground quickly bounding into the air climbing rapidly.

Nozomi continued to run stepping from orb to orb as quick as she was enabled to, she had made it nearly over the half waypoint, she was getting tired from the climbing but she couldn't stop in worry for her friends.

"Don't worry guys I'm coming!" She spoke breathlessly, but suddenly as she was about to make another step onto another orb something clashed into her as she gasped from the impact she quickly remembered she was falling in the air and had to quickly gather herself opening her eyes she landed, looking for what had struck her she then saw with eyes, her!

That girl who had kidnapped Wairu and who was Bamboo town looking at her with those cold green eyes her brown hair swaying in the wind with those same diamond shape marks on her cheeks. Her wings were as scary as she remembered.

There was silence between the two of them for a few moments until she then broke it, "now it is time to collect what is mine…" With that the girl held her keyblade out as she pointed it at Nozomi.

"Collect what?! What you want!? Who are you!?" Nozomi shouted at her angrily.

The girl taking her keyblade back then answered her, " the name that I was bestowed with was that of Hari, and I am here the treasures," With that she moved in quickly to attack Nozomi.

Quasimodo meanwhile was now upon the roof of Notre dame and was desperately trying to get away from Frollo and his merciless pursuit, Esmeralda had began to stir in his arms but she had still not completely woken up.

He looked around desperately trying to hide when suddenly he saw below him Nozomi who he could see was battling someone with wings he watched with wide eyes as they struck against each other Nozomi seemed breathless and tired while the other looked on at her indifferent.

"Nozomi!!" He cried out.

But this however was a fatal mistake as he saw Frollo coming from around the corner, Quasimodo looked at him wide-eyed as he then ran around another corner.

Nozomi gasping heard her name being called and as she looked up she saw that he was above her and Hari running she looked on wide-eyed.

But she couldn't react as again Hari came at her again as her keyblade struck against hers fiercely, Nozomi clenched her teeth trying desperately trying to keep her strength up.

Quasimodo though meanwhile then had moved himself onto the lower gargoyles out of sight hopefully for a while as he held onto one of them tightly with his free hand he looked at Esmeralda in his arms as she then finally opened her eyes, " Quasimodo?" She asked weakly but nicely with a smile.

He was relieved to see that she was well now but he was distracted again as he looked above him to see to his horror that Frollo was above them, "Leaving so soon?" He asked menacingly as he then moved to thrust his sword at them.

Nozomi still battling Hari had jumped upon another orb as she then turned around quickly she saw wide-eyed that Frollo had caught her friends in a horrible predicament but she had no time to react for right there and then Hari had come at her again, but Nozomi launched herself out f the way as she jumped upon another quickly out of harms reach.

She looked on desperately though as Frollo was getting too close to them attacking them over and over again as they barely made it from one gargoyle to the next she then saw they were getting near to the end of the edge.

Looking at them and then back at Hari who was coming at her again she looked at her with utter fury, "stop it I have friends to help!" She screamed at her.

Hari though looked at her emptily as she then said, "other individuals have nothing to do with my own agenda's regardless of their well-being, you and I are to solve this matter now."

Hearing this Nozomi looked at her with gritted teeth as she then said angrily back, "well you might your own agenda with me but I have nothing to do with you!"

With that she then swung her keyblade as fast she was enabled hoping to get a hit but then missed and was shocked when suddenly she was struck back downwards as she felt the wind knocked out of her as she descended.

Quasimodo at that moment was still dealing with Frollo and as he had tried to help Esmeralda he had fallen upon the last gargoyle while Esmeralda had landed upon the floor breathless.

It was then Frollo began to speak angrily, " I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch, just as your own mother died trying to save you…"

Quasimodo was aghast in horror as he heard this he replied, "what?"

But instead Frollo only smiled wickedly as he spoke once again, "Now I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago…" With that he then suddenly threw his cape over Quasimodo's face blinding him.

At that moment as Nozomi continued to fall Hari was chasing after her as she came closer and closer to her she moved for the final kill but then suddenly Nozomi then opened her eyes as she then stood her hands upon another orb that was beneath her as she then grabbed Hari's head with her feet as she then quickly twirled and swung her around sending her downwards she then taking that big burst of energy then made herself jump immediately into the air gaining incredible speed.

Looking she could see that somehow Quasimodo was on the edge of the platform with Esmeralda holding onto him with both her arms as Frollo stood over them his sword high in his hands as he then cried out with a manic look upon his face, " And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!!" He then moved strike.

Her anger now truly at it's point she then screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!!"

With that she then flew past him as she had cut into the gargoyle he was standing upon making both him and it crumble and fall into the fiery pitfalls below.

But as he fell his gaze fell on her as she looked at him coldly with those emerald eyes he then shouted his last words, "My angel!!"

Then he finally met his demise.

Gasping then Nozomi landed upon the cathedral scaffolding as she then quickly ran over to Esmeralda and then pulled Quasimodo with her having to use a lot of energy that made her gasp heavily.

Looking at her friends and seeing them safe brought a gigantic smile to her face as she collapsed onto her knees holding onto her fast beating heart. But before it was safe enough to relax SHE appeared again.

Esmeralda looked at her in horror as did Quasimodo who looked at her his eyes widened, Nozomi looking at her again got up uneasily as she held hey keyblade shakily clearly out of energy, "you still want to go on?!" She asked exasperated.

As Hari looked at her though she felt a faint whisper in her mind, '_you'll always play fair right?'_

Hearing this it didn't change anything upon her physically but, "I will leave the battle to be continued for now… you still have a ways to go before your truly strong."

Nozomi blinked as she heard this thinking it was really weird but before she could ask what she meant by that the girl disappeared into a portal of darkness that appeared behind her.

It was silent for a few moments as Nozomi then asked aloud as dawn emerged, " what on earth is up with her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had now gathered inside the main part of the cathedral everyone was glad to have some rest but more importantly that had been won caused Nozomi to truly smile.

But then as she was inside with Quasimodo and Esmeralda it was then that the doors opened and there came in King Mickey Cait sith and Phoebus who held Riku in his arms.

Nozomi gasped seeing Riku looking so weak she ran over to him, "hey Riku, snowball hey are you okay?!" She asked truly concerned.

Riku winced slightly as he looked at her annoyed slightly, "I'd feel better if you didn't call me snowball…"

Nozomi ignoring that part only looked at hi in worry, "what happened to you?"

Looking at her, he then turned away from her not wishing to look at her concerned, "something that shouldn't have, that's all."

Hearing this she couldn't understand why he was being cold towards her, as she watched him he she then saw that he tried to get up and stand as Phoebus let go. But as he did she saw that it was looking really difficult for him, but then as he tried to step forwards with what she thought was confidence but then suddenly stumbled forwards seeing that she then ran forwards, "hey!"

With that she then caught him in her arms as she held him to herself, she felt his white hair touch her arm and shoulder and she noticed how soft it was thinking it was nice but then as she thought this she shook her head, why would she be thinking about something like that?!

"Man you're heavy!" She said loudly.

Riku then looked up at her and as he did she then noticed eyes hidden behind his hair that were turquoise a very enchanting colour but then looking at this she then blinked and then turned her face away looking queerly as she then thought to herself again, 'and why am I thinking about that?'

"Well if you don't want to hold me then just let go," he replied as he then got up and walked away from her, moving to the main stain glass window.

Looking as he walked away from her Nozomi then just looked him crossly as she then turned her face away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After explaining what had transpired to the others Nozomi then had her hands behind her back.

"I see then… well this means we have two problems, Pete and that girl Hari …. And also what has happened to Oralee…" The king spoke as he had his head in thought.

The minute her name was mentioned Nozomi then looked really depressed and worried as she then pressed her hands together remembering her new and now lost friend.

Cait sith who had been silent for the entire time now spoke in irritated tone, "well it blantly obvious aint't it! We gotta go and find her highness! And you rolly lot are gonna be helpin me do it! Until we find her highness I'll be stickin with ya!"

Nozomi looked at him wide-eyed as he suddenly ran over and then pounced on her head as he then spoke to her, "and there'll be no disagreements right?"

Looking at him she was stunned for a moment but then she smiled, "right none at all! Besides least I can do, … or rather we can do to make up for it, right?" She then asked Riku and Mickey.

Mickey looked at cait sith for a moment but then shook his head with a smile, "nope there ain't no complaints here!"

Riku looked over and shrugged as he then replied, "whatever's comfortable."

Hearing agreements all around Nozomi smiled.

Suddenly then the stained glass window started to glitter shine strangely that caught Nozomi's attention, she walked over slowly to it in awe as she gazed at it then suddenly her right hand and then upon the window there appeared a keyhole that glowed brightly remembering what had happened before in the world with the wolf she guided the keyblade aloft as she then aimed it straight at it.

Then as she did so a white beam of light appeared and entered the keyhole as then suddenly she heard a click of something being locked and then it disappeared into fragments of light.

As this happened Nozomi felt an odd sensation as again the wings on her feet appeared along with a wide circle it was time for them to leave again.

"I guess we've gotta say goodbye then…" she said a little sadly as Riku and the king made their way over to her, Cait sith still upon her head.

Quasimodo, Phoebus and Esmeralda looked at them all sadly especially Quasimodo he walked over to Nozomi as he then asked her, "do you have to leave?"

Nozomi looked at him saddened herself but she tried to be as positive, "yeah we do… but I'll come and visit you guys sometime okay? Besides we've got things to do and to see more things, just are you gonna start doing right?" She asked him.

Quasimodo silent a moment then nodded as he heard he words, "yeah I will, you all take care okay? And thank you again." He added with a smile.

Hearing this Esmeralda and Phoebus both nodded in agreement as they held each others hands, "yeah all take care" Phoebus spoke, then Esmeralda then added, "I hope you'll come back for the festival next time."

Nozomi then truly happy then disappeared with the others with a smile as she then said, "yeah I'll dance better next time, see you all again!"

With that the group set off for their next part of their travel as Quasimodo then for the first time could in the light of the outside world.


	18. The town of twilight part 1

Chapter XV: The town of twilight part I

_**Chapter XV: The town of twilight part I**_

"Let me go!!" Oralee shouted loudly as she struggled against Pete as he was dragging her by the arm towards Maleficent. The hallway was full of heartless that watched her and the new arrivals with their glowing yellow soulless eyes eager for the taste of hearts as they surrounded her. She was now sitting in her dark throne her hands on either side of her as she watched Oralee's weak struggles, she began to tap her long fingernails against the chairs arms revealing her impatience.

Pete himself wasn't too pleased either having to drag along a rebellious prisoner, "why don'cha keep yer yap shut?! You ain't gonna be goin no where fast till we get what we want from ya!" With that he gave her another hard tug that launched her off her feet for a moment making her stumble forwards.

She gasped as she lost quite a bit of strength from that pull but she was more terrified of what it was that these kidnappers were after from her, but then before she could react she was suddenly forced to kneel.

Pete had taken her arms and was holding her down painfully, she gritted her teeth as she looked up to see that she was now facing Maleficent fully. She looked at Maleficent wide-eyed in slight terror as she saw the darkness in her eyes.

Maleficent stared at Oralee intently for a moment, she gazed at her blonde hair, her pale skin and her one revealed glittering lilac purple eye that was widened at her sight.

After looking her over Maleficent then turned to Pete, "have you been able to find it?"

Pete watching Oralee making sure that she didn't suddenly make any sudden manuvers then turned his head back up to look back at Maleficent, "nope, she ain't got nothin I checked her all over, pockets and everythin."

"You'll never get away with this! My knight will come and save me! Then you will pay for this!" She cried out angrily.

Maleficent narrowing her eyes slightly displeased at the news and the irrataing outburst and was then about to say something more when suddenly she spotted a dark portal that opened. It was then that she appeared again with her long brown tied hair, emerald cold green eyes and her steel wings that fluttered slightly as they then folded themselves into her back.

"Ah, well I'm glad to see you have returned back so quickly," Maleficent spoke as her servant walked towards her.

Hari finally then finishing her approach then bowed before Maleficent as she then spoke, "I have returned for further instructions."

Maleficent smiled at her obedience as she saw her bow but then she was suddenly brought back to her hostages' current state. She was struggling again as she was trying to get up off of her knees at least, but with Pete's enormous strength it was impossible allowing her only to struggle with her arms.

Looking at her she then for a moment a she continued to smile further as she then turned back to Hari, for she knew that she would have the answer, "I want to know where the piece is located."

Hari hearing this then got up as she walked over to Malefeicent's side, Pete looked at her as she did and saw the wound again on her arm, he could see that from the time that he had left her until now it had gotten worse.

Now on Maleficent's side Hari lowered herself as she then looked at Oralee who was refusing to look at her, knowing exactly what she was she hated her all the more for it.

After a few moments Hari then got up as she then turned to Maleficent and then told her of her analysis, " It is in the place she hides away the most."

Looking at Hari and her cold eyes she then turned back to Oralee and her struggles as she looked at her face, she then finally noticed what Hari was talking about.

Extending her long nailed hand across she then grasped Oralee's face tightly, she gasped from the pain as she was held but then suddenly she was shocked as she felt the hair on the right side of her face being moved away.

She looked on shocked as Maleficent held her face, looking at her Maleficent's face looked surprised for a moment but then she smiled truly satisfied at what she could see. Oralee's revealed right eye showed the whole truth of everything.

"So you are indeed one of the pieces I've been looking for…" Maleficent spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi felt discomforted as she felt her back against something hard and rough against her back, "Oh I'm in agony!..." she spoke as she felt rough and achy all over.

"ye can get up right now ye banshee, ye've been layin there for ten minutes already!" Cait sith spoke angrily as he kicked her again in her laid out legs trying to get some energy out of her.

Nozomi just groaned as she opened her eyes blearily she squinted and saw that where ever she was it was light, and very strong light that made her feel disorientated, then looking at the ground she saw that it was red brick. This showed it was at least more modernised than the last place she had been to.

But she felt really exhausted and uncomfortable as she got up shakily, "where's a bed?" She asked tiredly.

Cait sith stared at her for a moment then became infuriated as he then shouted at her, "how can you think of going to bed at a time like this!?"

Nozomi just groaned further as she then spoke again with effort, "I'm tired, I haven't slept properly in ages, and I ache everywhere… I just want my energy back!"

She was then quiet for a moment as Cait sith stood next to her but then she started to shuffle away tiredly, "where are you going!" Cait sith called after her.

However she was now a little too faraway to give him an answer so he quickly ran over to her as he followed her at her side. It was quiet again for a few moments as they walked around in their new area, the whole place was truly a modern town/ city with lights in the ground lighting the way. There were also many shops around selling all kinds of accessories, potions and items. The signs for the shops as well for the shops were very glitzy showing that they were all high in class.

Nozomi however wasn't really paying too much attention to any of these details as she was really tired but then a thought did occur to her, "hey where's that snowball and the king?" She asked Cait sith.

He looked at her annoyed as he then told her, "how am I supposed to tell ya that ye banshee, ye keep getting lost from them!"

It was then she stopped and looked at him as tired as she was this really then annoyed her as she said, " I'm not the one who keeps getting lost from them, it's them who keep getting lost from me!"

Cait sith stared at her and her outburst, silent for another moment or so till again Nozomi just slumped back into her exhausted state as she walked forwards again.

Catching up once again he looked at Nozomi still irritated as he spoke again, "how am I gonna rely on ye to rescue her highness when ye walk around like this!"

Nozomi annoyed herself then replied, "I can't help anyone with no energy, I mean I just need something to get it back, it doesn't even have to be a bed, I mean a mattress, a pillow cushion, even a-"

It was then she was cut off as suddenly she had spotted in an alleyway what she was talking about, a sofa. She then took off running straight towards it as she then jumped to it feeling the comfort of the cushions as she fell asleep all at once.

Cait sith catching up then looked at her as he then looked at her annoyed as he then spoke, "fer the love of mike!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dealing with Oralee, Pete then immediately went to go on and deal with the next agenda that was on his list, Hari.

"Just leavin like that! Well that little missy will have plenty to answer fer when I find her!"

Walking around the castle he couldn't seem to find her anywhere, he called around the various rooms of the castle until he finally he came to it's highest peak, climbing the stairs he then saw her as she stood on top of one of the towers on the outer skirts of the castle.

She had her wings laid out on either side as she stood on the top of the tower staring into the endless emptiness of the black sky. Her face was completely blank, her body unmoving almost like a statue. But as Pete looked at her, though she had told him she couldn't feel anything at all either emotionally or physically, it seemed to him as though there was an air of loneliness that surrounded her like a thick cloud.

Transfixed by her and her state for a few moments he had forgotten what he had come to do, but then it suddenly came back in a full flash as he then coughed and then bellowed, "Hari you get here this minute!"

Hari looking down from the sky then looked at him for a moment her face unchanging as she then closed her eyes and then opening her wings she beat them hard for a moments as she then made her way over in under a minute.

Kneeling and then closing her wings away again she looked at Pete as she then asked, "Is there an order that I must undertake?"

Pete looking at her for a moment then said, "yeah I have an order for yah!"

Hari looked at him unchanging as she waited for his order, "I want ta see yer arm!"

Hearing this order Hari looked at him as she moved the arm she assumed he was referring to. As she did so he then took it in his own large hands as he bought out a wad of bandaging as he wrapped it tightly and neatly making sure it would heal nicely.

"Now that oughta make ya better, we can't have our trump card breakin ta pieces can we?" He laughed loudly proud of his accomplishment.

Looking at her bandaged arm Hari then thought to herself for a moment, she then spoke, "indeed the recovery process should at least increase… by seven per cent if I am not mistaken."

Pete hearing this looked at her as he asked her, "why what percentage are ya at?"

Hari then looked at Pete as she then spoke, "I am sixty eight per cent if I am to be precise in my calculations."

Pete was shocked when he heard this, "what per cent day ya need to be able te fight?"

Hari then replied as she closed her eyes, "I need for combat missions to be at seventy per cent at the least."

Pete hearing this reply then thought back to what Maleficent had told him and thought that the girl tough or not needed at least some time to recover if that was the case.

"All right then come with me!" He spoke as he then walked with Hari back into the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After reaching where he wanted to be he then told Hari pointing at her, "I want ya ta stay in this room till yer at least eighty percent recovery rate! Ya got that!"

Hearing this order though Hari had to enquire further as she then asked him, "but what about my lady's orders?"

Pete was caught off guard slightly though by this knowing that Maleficent would be annoyed as hell on earth if she discovered what he'd ordered her to do but then he remembered back to a previous order from before, Maleficent told ya that if she ain't around ya gotta listen to me so… ya just stay right here in this room until ye over eighty thingy got it?"

Hari then silent for a few moments looked at him and then bowed her head as she then replied, "understood."

Pete hearing her say this then turned to leave but as he was near the door he turned to see that she was looking out the window again at the endless darkness. He could feel the loneliness emanating from her again that made him wonder if she really didn't feel anything at all.


	19. The town of twilight part 2

Chapter XVI: The town of twilight part II

_**Chapter XVI: The town of twilight part II**_

_Oralee laughed as Nozomi told her about a funny story that involved her and a toaster. They were having a conversation, as Riku was deep in thought which gave them plenty of time to bond._

_Oralee a tear in her eye from her laughter then said aloud, "So you're saying you can't cook at all?"_

_Nozomi giggling herself then responded trying to recover her composure, "well not anything hot! I can make cold food but… don't ever ask me for anything warm, you will regret it."_

_Quiet for a few moments that they both smiled at each other Nozomi then continued speaking, "but you know, you must be so lucky to be a princess! I mean, I bet you achieve everything that you want to do right?"_

_At this then Oralee then became quiet becoming a little discomforted, Cait Sith in her arms responded to this as he saddened himself and was about to complain to Nozomi. But then he felt his princesses hands tighten around his middle making him stop suddenly as she then spoke, "well… I can't say I haven't achieved too much but there are still things that I am lacking in that I want to achieve well in…" _

_Nozomi then curious asked further, "what else do you want to achieve?"_

_Oralee then said then answered her eyes closed; "I want to be truly strong and courageous so that one day I may meet him again…"_

_As Nozomi watched as Oralee answered she felt that this 'he' was someone very special for a very gentle smile was on Oralee's features. Quiet as Nozomi was surprised by this expression then asked her, "who's he?"_

_Cait sith stared at her as she then spoke with a loving gaze, "my knight…he's all I live to achieve for… because without him I wouldn't be living on now."_

_Nozomi was truly now impressed by this confession as she couldn't think of anything else to say._

_So instead Oralee took the initiative, "so what do you live for?"_

_Nozomi was startled at this question, "what do I-" she asked as she pointed to herself with her right hand._

_Oralee nodded._

_Nozomi was silent as she then tried to think, "I live for…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Errrr…" Nozomi breathed out as she finally woke up from her flashback as she sat up on the sofa.

"Wow, I feel better after that nap…" she spoke as she blinked slightly as she then rubbed one of her eyes trying to get rid of the sleepy dust.

But as she did blink she noticed some odd shadows around her, she was disorientated.

"Hey! I think she's awake now," someone called out.

"Huh?" Nozomi asked.

"Well it's about time!" Somebody else spoke in an annoyed tone.

Nozomi though only yawned more as she then swung her legs off the sofa from the lying position she was in to that of a sitting one.

"Well I'm sure she didn't mean to come in here," someone else spoke.

Nozomi finally getting her focus back looked at who was speaking, she saw a boy with spiked black hair with a headband with a big red top on that read "Dog Street." He also wore blue trouser and trainers.

Then beside him sitting on a box was a girl with brown hair which was kind of spike with a couple of tresses coming down at the side of her face. She wore an orange top with white shorts and yellow shoes and orange trainers.

Then Nozomi's focus was drawn to someone who then walked over to her looking very annoyed as he had his hands on his hips as he looked at her critically, he had blonde hair that was spiked blonde hair and brown eyes. He wore a green waistcoat and a black top and a cross necklace. He also wore camouflage coloured short with white trainers.

After looking at them all Nozomi finally spoke, "who're you guys?" She asked still a little tired.

At this the blonde guy looked more annoyed as he then said to her, "I think that should be our question! What the heck are you doin here and getting yerself all over our couch!"

Nozomi blinked again as she then yawned again a few more tears appearing as she then wiped her eyes to get rid of them, "well it was just here and I just helped myself, I was just tired and so it was just a simple cause and reaction." She replied not really paying much attention to the annoyed tone that was being spoken to her.

The blonde was once again more annoyed as he then said to her, "and ya didn't even care to think that this couch belonged to someone!"

Looking back up at him Nozomi just replied honestly as she shook her head, "no not really."

At this the guy was really ticked off as he was about to say something more when suddenly the girl intervened before a riot ensued, "Hayner that's enough! I mean you've got her end in some form besides she hasn't done any real damage anyway… so why don't you just lay off her?"

The boy Hayner looked at her as he then turned back to Nozomi and then just walked away in a huff as he sat on the floor where some paper lay.

Nozomi now awake properly took a good look at her surroundings as she saw that she was in back storeroom of some kind with loads of boxes around her. She also saw that there was a dartboard on one side of the wall along with some other leisurely things. She then saw the way she had come in and saw it was open to the street.

Then suddenly her attention was diverted as then the girl who had spoken to Hayner came over to her, "you'll have to excuse him, he's just a bit annoyed that you took all the sofa, cause he usually likes to study and work here."

Nozomi hearing this then suddenly realised how terribly rude she had been as she then spoke, "Oh! Oh…. Sorry, oh man! I didn't mean to sorry! It's just, I was really exhausted and well my brain wasn't really turned on and stuff so…" She was really feeling stupid now knowing what trouble she caused as she then bowed her head and shuffled her hands.

At this the girl was amused at Nozomi's behaviour as she then told her, "it's okay."

Nozomi looked up at he a little surprised at her reaction as then suddenly the other guys with spiky black hair came over, "well we can't really blame you for just wanderin in here cause this place is rather exposed and anyway who wouldn't resist a sofa!" He laughed.

Nozomi blinked, as she looked him laugh and then smiled a little embarrassed herself as she then spoke scratching her head slightly with her right arm, "yeah… I guess."

She was silent again as she then moved her arm away from her head and decided to get rid of this awkwardness in the atmosphere, after all it wasn't her.

"Well I better do the right courtesy and introduce myself," she spoke as she then got off the sofa and then turned to the girl and the dark haired guy as she then spoke, "my name's Nozomi!" She said aloud as she then directed her hand to the girl first.

Seeing Nozomi's enthusiastic introduction she smiled as she then took the offer shaking it with her own hand as she then spoke, "my name's Olette."

Nozomi nodded smiling as she let hand be shake a couple of times before she and Olette detached and turned over to the other guy.

He then quickly took it himself saying, "my name's Pence," he spoke with a grin.

"Cool to meet you all!" Nozomi spoke clearly happy.

Then after detaching from Pence she then looked over at the Hayner guy as she walked over to him, she could see he was firmly fixed on the papers that were in front of him, as he didn't turn to meet Nozomi. So seeing this she then walked around him to face him, as he was sat down Nozomi kneeled herself as she then spoke to him extending her hand.

"Hi!" she spoke.

Hayner though ignored her as he continued to look at his papers, Nozomi seeing this reaction then blinked a little confused as she then spoke again, "hello?" She asked as she turned to look at him closer puzzled.

It was then that Hayner looked at her cross, "just because everyone else has given you a welcome doesn't mean I'm going to give you one!" He said as he then turned to his papers again rudely.

Nozomi blinked at this and then furred her eyebrows slightly wondering what the heck his problem was. She got up as she then walked over to Pence and Olette as she then asked them, "What's eating him up?"

The two of them looking at Hayner then turned and looked at Nozomi again as they then made their explanation.

Olette spoke first, "well he's late in finishing his work for this week… and the teacher if he doesn't get it done by tomorrow he's gonna have to make-up tests this weekend."

It was then Pence continued, "and you see we made plans to go to the beach this weekend and so…"

Nozomi hearing this information then understood a little bit more why he was miffed as she then asked, "well what's the report?"

Olette then answered, "well it's a maths one and that's why he's struggling so badly…"

Hearing this Nozomi then pricked her ears as she then said with a smile, "well if it's just that then it's no problem, I can you rescue out of this one if you want!"

It was then that Hayner turned his around to look at her as he then said to her sarcastically unbelieving, "you can do maths?"

Nozomi then turned around and looked at him a little annoyed at his tone but shook it off as she then replied," you bet I can! I'm the number one in class!"

Hayner then laughed a little at this still unbelieving, "I bet you are!"

Seeing this Nozomi then decided to really prove it, "all right then let's make a bet then!" She spoke.

Hayner stared at her, "a bet?"

She nodded as she then spoke, "yeah that's right! If I can finish that report in under half an hour then you can show me around the sights!"

"And if you lose?" Hayner asked further.

At this Nozomi suddenly haulted as she couldn't think for a moment but then she heard a clink and looked down at her neck as she saw her crescent moon necklace. She paused for a moment at this trying to make her decision, she was confident she could do it but… well in this situation there couldn't be no buts!

"Then I'll give you guys this!" Nozomi spoke as she then took off her necklace and showed it off to everyone showing the golden crest moon with the silver and gold beads on it. It was obvious it was precious from looking at it.

Hayner looking at the necklace as did Olette and Pence all of them surprised at the offer and how pretty the necklace was. He was silent for a moment as he then smiled again as he then shook his head slightly as he then spoke again, "alright then it's a deal!"

Nozomi nodded seeing she had at least got some acceptance from Hayner as she then passed the necklace over to Pence, she then turned to Hayner again as she then replied, "right!"

Then she walked over to Hayner as she sat herself down and took the papers from her and he passed her his pencil, "let's see what you've got then!" He said smiling further.

Olette and Pence walked over as they went over to see if Nozomi could really win the wager.


	20. The town of twilight part 3

Chapter XVII: The town of twilight part III

_**Chapter XVII: The town of twilight part III**_

"Where in the heck could she be!?" Riku muttered angrily as he ran out in front of the train station. He gazed at the familiar surroundings of the red brick roads the clean and vibrant colours of the forever twilight lit sun.

He was agitated again in side as he was getting fed up with the same old routine of being separated and the games of hide and seek. But at least he had an advantage this time, "at least I know more where we're going in this place."

For it would definitely make the search easier to do and hopefully faster.

"Yeah I should think so…" The king spoke as he walked up to Riku and stood beside him as he too stared at the surroundings.

"I wonder why it is though that we keep getting separated from her every time though…" Riku thought out loud as he gazed still into the sky.

Mickey hearing this question then crossed his arms as he thought of the possible reasons, "well it could be that she just doesn't have control over what she's doing… or maybe it's just that it's TRYING to lose us."

Riku looked at the king as he spoke these words and then started to speak, "does that mean that-"

But he was cut off as something caught his eye.

Turning quickly around he looked around defensively making the king jump.

There was silence between the two of them until Riku spoke again as the king calmed down, "did you feel it that?" He asked.

The king baffled for a moment then looked at where Riku was looking. Doing this he then closed his eyes in concentration as he listened to his own heart, then after a few moments he opened his eyes as he spoke, "yeah… I can feel it, there are some here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hah! Done it!" Nozomi cried out loudly in triumphant.

Hayner was in utter shock as he had stared at Nozomi's inhuman speed of calculating, he just couldn't believe it, "This has gotta be a fluke! There's no way-"

But Pence interrupted him as he then took the papers that Nozomi had finished off, reading them through he looked at them wide-eyed, Olette followed suit as well as she looked on over his shoulder. After a brief few moments they then concluded, Pence Olette spoke first, "nope this isn't any fluke! They're all absolutely correct!"

Nozomi grinned further her teeth showing as Hayner was just flabber ghasted, "you're joking!"

Pence then replied as he then answered, "this is serious Hayner these are all exactly dead on! And she finished it in…" He then looked at his timer, "Twenty two minutes and forty seven seconds!"

Hayner hearing this and then looking at his papers his eyes wide as he then turned to Nozomi. She looked at him smugly as she then raised her eyebrows up and down a few times as she then said, "So whatya say now?"

Hayner looking at her then grew irritated slightly from her cheekiness then replied, "Alright, alright I admit defeat… but I still ain't being soft on ya!" With that he got up and walked off as he stood against the wall looking out to the street.

Nozomi as she stared after Hayner as her cheeky look disappeared to be replaced by a look of puzzlement, she was quiet a little before saying, "okay…"

Pence and Olette staring after Hayner's behaviour then turned to Nozomi, Olette spoke, and "sorry about him it's just that he's a bit of a sore loser."

Nozomi turned as Olette talked and then replied, "oh? Alright then… I'll just wait till he simmers then."

Pence laughed he replied, "Yeah that'd be a good plan, oh yeah!" With that he turned his pockets.

Nozomi watched him as he did this, as she watched he then pulled out her necklace from his trouser pockets.

"You can have this back since you won the bet" he smiled as he held it out to her.

Nozomi looking at this stared at her necklace for a few moments as she smiled and shook her head, her eyes closed. "nah it's okay."

"Huh?" Pence spoke.

She opened her eyes still smiling as she then said, "You can keep it for while longer, just until we finished looking at the sight Kay?"

Pence was surprised as Olette was as she then interjected asking. "are you sure it's okay for us to hold onto it?"

Nozomi nodded happily, " yeah it's fine besides it's only until after the sight seeing so you guys can have a small victory in some ways kay?"

At this Olette was surprised as Pence was and couldn't believe Nozomi's trusting nature. But then they too smiled as well, with that Pence then put the necklace back in his pocket, "okay then I'll give it back to you afterwards then."

"Right!" Nozomi spoke happily as she was so delighted at making so any friends so quickly, unbeknownst to her Hayner stared at her as she did this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After settling things Nozomi was ready to leave when suddenly a thought hit her, "Hey where's Cait Sith?"  
It was then as the other were leaving they turned around as Hayner asked her, "who?"

Nozomi stared at them as she then started to explain indicating with her hands, "my friend he's a small black and white cat with a crown, red boots and a red cape."

Hearing this information Olette then responded, "oh you mean that toy cat that was next you?"

Nozomi was confused as she heard the word 'toy' but then listened as Olette continued, "We put him at the side of the sofa over there so he'd be safe."

Nozomi hearing this then replied, "oh? Um, okay I'll go and get him, can you guys wait outside for me?"

The others stared at her as she said this, but then Pence spoke, "okay we'll wait for you then."

"Right!" Nozomi nodded as they all headed out as she then went over to where Olette had indicated to, she spot him there at the side as he was sat like a stuffed animal his arms at his sides with his head bent down.

Nozomi was confused as she saw this, "Hey? What're you doing?" She asked him as she then prodded his head with her hand.

But all that happened was that he went back slightly before he fell forward back into the sitting position like a stuffed animal.

She got down and looked at him a little closer her face baffled with eyebrows furred. There didn't seem to be any response from him and this made her think it was weird, "you're not really a toy are you?"

But then suddenly as this came she was suddenly hit in the forehead as Cait Sith had kicked her square on.

"Owww what the heck-"

"No I ain't!" Cait sith cried out angrily out loudly as he pointed at her convicting.

Nozomi looked at him surprised as she rubbed her head as she did Cait Sith spoke on, "I was getting really fed up with ye there! Actin all friendly with no carer and the world like nothin's goin on! Ye should be ashamed of yourself!"

Nozomi was a bit disgruntled as she heard this angry outburst from Cait Sith as she had then got up and started to dust herself off. After a few moments she then responded to him rather annoyed herself, "well excuse me!"

Cait Sith was now more angered then he already was before as he then said to her, "you don't care about her highness at all do ya!? All yer doin is just thinkin about yerself, yer not tryin at all ar ya!"

At this Nozomi looked at Cait sith wide-eyed as she heard Oralee's name being mentioned which then made the happy feelings she had for a moment flee as then she looked saddened. She was quiet for a few moments as she didn't look at Cait Sith, she did feel ashamed slightly but the sadness was more that she felt.

Looking at cait sith she then replied to him calmly though a little sadly, "look I'm sorry okay… I mean, I'm not tryin to just play around like this because… I don't know this town and those guys do obviously so I was tryin to think of a way to get around this place better."

Quiet for a moment Cait sith listened as he sat cross legged looking at her his tail swaying slightly to and fro showing his concentration as he listened to her as she continued, "And don't get me wrong… there hasn't been a moment that I've forgotten Oralee… she's constantly on my mind as much as Wairu is too… but acting all serious and sad like that isn't gonna get the problem solved."

Cait sith hearing this was silent as Nozomi stopped again as she continued to speak again, "besides I have to upbeat about this cause right now there are a lot of negative things pulling us down right now, for one I don't know where Oralee is or Wairu and I'm not strong right now either… but I gotta smile and keep going and make the most of things as I can."

She then looked at Cait sith who still looked on at her seriously, she then went on " so… I am sorry but I'm promising you, I'm trying as hard as I can for you and Oralee, cause I want her back as much as you, and to do that we need support from others… cause we cant do it all alone…kay?" She asked him finishing finally.

Hearing this Cait sith stared up at her as he heard her… then quietly he bowed his head as he then responded to her, "all right then…as long as you're serious."

With that he then jumped to her onto her shoulders as suddenly he went to her back and then attached himself to her.

"Huh!? What're you-" She started to ask.

"I gotta stay with ya right, so to mix in this is the best way ta do it! We gotta blend in as much as we can, right?" He asked her.

Nozomi was quiet for a few moments, when suddenly she felt black arm bands come over her shoulders and she then saw that Cait Sith had turned into a backpack. He had his arms folded as he looked up at her.

Nozomi getting the hint then smiled, "kay then!" She smiled as she then turned and ran outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She found the others outside waiting for her, she smiled as she ran up to them a little embarrassed it seemed.

"You sure took yer time what were ya doing?" Hayner asked her suspiciously.

Nozomi blinked as she responded, "uh, well it just took me awhile to get him on, it's a bit tricky with the straps."

With that she showed them what she meant as she showed cait sith on her back as a backpack.

The others looked a little surprised at this, Olette looked at Cait sith as Nozomi then turned around, she then spoke to her, "I didn't realise it was a backpack."

Nozomi then laughed, "yeah it's a little tricky to notice the straps on these things sometimes."

Olette smiled at this but then Hayner interjected as he had noticed something, "hey what happened to yer forehead?" He asked.

Nozomi blinked as she then felt where Cait sith had kicked her and then she responded quickly, "oh this! Um, well I just bumped my head I was comin out and stuff so… yeah."

Hayner looked at her still suspicious but then shook it off as he then started to walk off, "alright we better start this tour then."

Looking after him the others then followed pursuit along with Nozomi who held onto the straps of Cait sith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi was guided through out the town and was dazzled by the many sights that she saw of it that she couldn't see before.

"Wow these shops are so cool!" She said aloud amazed. She had never before been a place that was so brightly lit by lights and the sun was so warm on her skin. It reminded her slightly of her old home.

"Is this really the first time you've ever come to Twilight town?" Pence asked her.

Nozomi looked at him as she replied, "no this is my first time ever! I mean it's so big and bright it's just so cool!"

With that she continued to look around and was surprised as she watched a rail car go by, the others stared at her and reactions, they hadn't met anyone in a long time who could so excited over something so small.

Olette was curious as she wanted to know a little more, "isn't your home anything like ours?"

Nozomi still looking around replied, "nah, nothing like this, my town was in the countryside full of hills and forests of bamboo, it was pretty much a quite town really not too much but just enough."

Pence catching onto this then responded, "oh so you're a county girl?"

Nozomi turned and looked at him as she responded, "yeah pretty much, I've never been anywhere else before so… I'm enjoying every sight that I'm getting to see! Everywhere I go is amazing!"

Pence hearing this smiled as did Olette, Hayner however was still a bit grouchy over what happened so still wasn't up to talking to her.

Olette seeing this looked at Hayner annoyed as she turned to Nozomi again as they turned the corner of another street, "hey Nozomi?"  
"Yeah?" She asked as she turned and looked at Olette.

"How'd you get so good at maths?" She asked.

Nozomi smiled as she closed her eyes and looked on ahead, "well… I just did it gradually overtime since I live on my own… homework was kinda of a luxury really cause it got rid of the boredom in the house… so I learned to do it quick because there wasn't really anything else to do."

At this they all looked at Nozomi surprised, even Hayner did as he heard this info.

"You're saying you live all alone?" Olette asked.

Nozomi was silent before she replied, "only in the house… but here," she then turned and looked at them as she then responded, "I've got friends so I'm not lonely."

At this Olette was startled at the reply but then she and Pence smiled as she called them friends though Hayner only looked on a little startled. Though inside he did even feel a little bit happy at her calling him a friend, though he wasn't going to admit it.


	21. The town of twilight part 4

Chapter XVIII: The town of twilight part IV

_**Chapter XVIII: The town of twilight part IV**_

Nozomi was smiling to herself as she sat on a bench in the town square. She was looking up into the warm twilight sky as she was waiting for Hayner and the others to comeback, so that could all eat sea salt ice cream together. Though Hayner still wasn't saying much to her.

"He sure can stay sore for a long while can't he?" She asked Cait sith.

He had been removed from Nozomi's shoulders and was sitting next to her his arms folded as his tail wagged to and fro as he listened and looked around himself.

"Sure can." He replied.

Nozomi hearing this reply was quiet for a moment as she then pondered another question aloud, "you know Olette?"

Cait sith looked at her as she asked, "yeah?"

Nozomi was quiet for a moment until she then asked, "She kind of has hair similar to Hari… I think."

Cait sith looked at her very confused, "who're you talking about?"

Nozomi looked at Cait Sith a little surprised but then she quickly remembered that Cait sith hadn't been with her when she had encountered Hari, "she was the girl with metal-like wings… she destroyed my home and took Wairu too… I was thinking that Olette's hair was a little similar with its spiked bits slightly and those ends on the side of her face…"

Hearing this information cait sith listened closely; he didn't react though to what was said about Hari at first but his tail did suddenly stop at when the wings were mentioned and the destruction that Nozomi talked about.

He was quiet for a few moments as Nozomi stared but then he looked back up at her as he asked, "Does that mean you dislike her then?"

Nozomi hearing this was a little insulted, "of course not! I don't hate her! She's my friend… but that Hari on the other hand…I'd like to give her real smack when I get the chance!" She spoke as she put one of her hands into a fist and punched it into the other showing her intent.

Cait sith hearing this reply then smiled as he then said to her, "well I hope you give it to her nice and hard!"

Nozomi hearing this then smirked, "that's a promise!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete had managed to avoid Maleficent for the most part for the past couple of hours and decided to go and check on Hari's recovery process.

He walked up the many stairs where he had left her to recover in the tower, it took quite a bit of energy to get up them but he had to, cause it was like the old saying no pain no gain!

So then finally making it he neared the corner as he then spoke a loud to himself, "Well I hope she better have recovered nice cause if not… Maleficent is so gonna …" He didn't even want to think of the horrible wrath that would befall him if he told Maleficent, so then just turned the corner and entered the room.

He found Hari was exactly in the same space as he had left her, she hadn't moved from the spot at all, that he left her in. He was sure that she would at least have moved around or sat in the couch that was in the room… or at least something else!  
"Hey!" He spoke aloud.

Hari hearing him turned around and looked at him with those unchanging green eyes, she didn't speak as she simply looked on.

Pete was a little taken off guard again, he was still unused to Hari's unemotional nature but he was determined to make the best he could with what he could do, "come on over here!"

Hearing this command Hari walked over to Pete her eyes closed, but as she moved forward Pete noticed that her legs seemed to shake slightly as she walked. This made him look at her in concern.

When she finally made her way over she opened her eyes again as she asked, "what is it you wish of me Pete?"  
Looking at her and her shaking legs he asked her, "yer legs are shakin like mad haven't ya sat down or nothin?!"

Hari looked at him as she shook her head slightly as she answered him, "no… there was no command for me to be seated, I was told simply "_to stay here."_

As she finished her quotation Pete was dumbstruck by this and then he grew slightly at her inability as he then grabbed her undamaged arm and dragged her over to it.

He stood in front of it with her arm still being held. He then let go of her as he then walked to one end as he then pointed at it and looked at her cross.

Hari didn't respond at first but then started to respond, "what're you-"

"I want ya ta sit down! Rest yerself fer blast sake! There's only so much ya can do!" He spoke crossly.

Hari hearing this then watched as he then lowered his arm and then looking at the couch for a few moments then closed her eyes as she sat down on it.

She sat with her hands on her knees as she sat up straight as though she was sitting at a formal meeting.

Pete seeing her do this was still cross as he then sat his big self down as he then moved over to her. Looking he then saw that her eyes were still closed and her poise didn't change at all. Looking he then asked her, "can't you relax at all?"

Hari opened her eyes and looked at him blankly still and replied, "I have not been given a command to do so."

Hearing this frustrated Pete even more as he looked at her and could feel a sense of tiredness coming from her and then said to her, "well relax then! Come on!" He spoke as he then patted his big lap.

Looking at it Hari didn't seem to have got the hint as she then asked, "what is that gesture?"

Pete looking at her then sighed as he then said to her, "rest yer head here! I know ye've been sayin that ya can't feel no pain nor nothing but yer obviously tired so come on!"

Hearing this Hari then looked at his lap for a few moments and then hearing the order then moved herself over. Then doing so she let her head drift and let it fall upon Pete's leg as she had her eyes closed. Her body had now spread on the couch into a lying position more relaxed than her usual stiffness.

Gazing down at her Pete could feel her breath on his leg as she breathed slowly but gently, he felt his frustration lessen slightly but still felt a little still as he realised that she wasn't truly an indestructible fighting machine.

His look comforted slightly as he noticed that a strand of hair had come loose and was sitting across her fringe and over her face and was sitting messily. So taking one of his big hands he then moved it out of the way as he then watched her again a little. It was a few moments before he asked aloud, "I wonder what percentage yer at now?"

"Seventy-eight percent," Hari spoke aloud.

This surprised Pete slightly as he then asked, "yer not asleep?!"

Hari replied, "I wasn't commanded to."

Pete was annoyed again but then laughed slightly, "oh right!..."

It was silent for a few moments again before Pete spoke, "ye can't feel a thing can ya?"

Hari then responded, "No… my physical responses as well as emotional are none existent."

Quiet again, Pete then responded, "but it looks like yer body can still feel somethin?"

To this Hari made no sound, it could have meant that she didn't know or that she wouldn't answer.

Seeing this Pete then decided, "Hari?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Get some sleep." Pete commanded.

Hari was quiet a little more before she then said sleepily, "Understood…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi was still sitting on the bench with cait sith and right there at that moment she was very bored, it had already been fifteen minutes.

"Darn those guys are taking a long time!" She spoke a little agitated at waiting so long.

At this Cait sith replied, "Can't argue with you there!" Annoyed himself slightly.

They were both silent a little more until Nozomi started to speak again, "hey do you think we shoul-"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

She then jumped out of her skin as did cait sith as they turned around from where they were sitting and saw someone who had seemingly been thrown on the floor by a small gang of some kind.

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

But the person who was speaking was interrupted as then the "leader" started to speak, "You should of known better! This our turf and we don't like it when we have outsiders like you poking their noses where they don't belong!"

The person who was speaking was wearing a black hat with some strange symbol on the top, he also wore a long white sleeveless coat with a purple zip up vest underneath.

He also wore long brown baggy trousers and black boots.

From what Nozomi could tell from looking at the guy his hair was blonde underneath that hat and he had a scar on his forehead. That meant he'd definitely been in a fight or two.

"Yeah that's right! Seifer's word is law y'know!"

This came from the second guy who was behind him, he had dark black hair and had a tan. He wore an orange sporty vest with some strange wing like designs, with a chain necklace with a lightning bolt at the end. He too also wore baggy trousers but were sporty too with two orange stripes down the sides and a number eight. He also wore a pair of yellow trainers and a pair of blue cuffs to finish off the whole thing.

"Busted."

Came the last reply, this time from a girl and as Nozomi looked at her she could see that her hair was a light shade of lilac with one side blocking out her right like Oralee's was but the revealed eye that she could see was red.

Her facial expression was cold and distant but had a slight grumpy look to it, she wore a dark purple zip up vest and white-yellow long short and a pair of lilac sandals.

Then Nozomi looked at the boy they were picking on she could see that hair was very spiky all over the place and was orange and yellow in colour. She could also see braids that were laced purple. He also wore an odd pair of spectacles that stood before a pair of red eyes that looked at them terrified.

The clothes he wore made Nozomi think he was a little odd slightly for he wore black waistcoat with as white shirt underneath and he also wore long black trousers.

The boy started to speak, "I… I am really sorry it's just that I was-"

"You can shut yer yap!" Came the voice of Seifer again who was truly irritated again.

The boy was silent quickly again as he looked truly scared as though he was a frog facing a snake.

"I know that yer one of the reasons why stuffs been goin missin around the town and so since you haven't wised up to the rules I'm gonna have to give you… "Disciplinary measures." He continued on as he then started to approach the boy.

Nozomi seeing this couldn't bear the bullying anymore as she then grabbed Cait sith's straps as she then put him on her back again though he fussed. But he quickly became silent as she ran across and came between the bully and the victim.

"Leave him alone!" She spoke angrily.

Both Seifer, his group and the victim were silent were a little surprised at the new arrival.

Seifer looking at Nozomi who was now guarding his prey raised his eyebrows as he then asked, "and who have we got here?"

Nozomi still looking angered barked at them as she spoke, "I think that should be my question! What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

At this Seifer was surprised as well as his posse, it was the big lug who talked first, "Don'tcha know! He's Seifer legendary member of the disciplinary committee! He keeps everythin in check y'know!"  
The guy Seifer had a smug on his face as he heard his praises being called as then the girl then finished off the whole thing with a simple one liner, "ice-cool."

After hearing all this Nozomi had calmed slightly realising a fight probably wouldn't happen straight off the bat and instead looked at them a little boredly at this pointless praise.

Then the lug talked again as he said, "So whatya think of that y'know?"

Nozomi silent for a few moments her face blank and her arms folded then let out her answer, "his hat's ugly."

At this all three of them looked at her shocked at her answer, even Seifer's eyes narrowed at this reply, he was beginning to get irritated.

The lug guy spoke again, "what cha say that for! You gotta show honest respect to him y'know!?"  
Nozomi her own eyes narrowed her arms still folded then answered, "I have nothing nice to say to someone who picks and hurts on others, so that's the only honest reply you're gonna get out of me, as I repeat… his hat is ugly."

At this Seifer was immediately furious at her now too as he then began to speak cracking his knuckle slightly, "well looks like I've got two to discipline."

Nozomi her face still silently serious looked at him as he approached and then turned to look at the boy again. She saw that he was now huddled over as he held his head. He looked like he was in pain as he shivered slightly.

Her eyes widened at this but then-

"Hey!"

She turned around then saw a fist was coming for her, but then she quickly ducked out of the way as she looked at him even more alarmed, "hey that's dirty!" She cried out loudly.

Seifer looked at her as he was angered and then retorted back, "who said I was gonna go soft just cause yer a girl?"

Nozomi hearing this looked shocked but then infuriated as she then said loudly, "just cause I'm a girl doesn't-"

But then suddenly something really strange happened as then a white creature appeared out of some strange electrical smoulder as it swayed to and throw with long sharp claws.

"What in the-?!"

But then suddenly more appeared out of nowhere as they surrounded the group of people, Nozomi looked around as she then thought to herself, 'why do I always get into these situations.'


	22. The town of twilight part 5

Chapter XIX: The town of twilight part V

_**Chapter XIX: The town of twilight part V**_

The strange white creatures wavered back and forth as if they were waiting for a signal of some kind. The bullies and Seifer were all freaked out by this strange phenomenon, though Seifer grinded his teeth in agitation.

Nozomi looked at all the creatures, her widened slightly as she tired to think of what to do, she then whispered to Cait sith, "Hey! What do you think we should do?"

Cait sith then whispered back, "Well that's obvious ain't it? You gotta fight back before-"

But he was cut off as he noticed something, "look the new kid."

Nozomi hearing this was puzzled for moment before she then remembered about the bullied boy she was trying to save and looked at him. She could see that he was shivering a lot more furiously then he had been before, he looked at the creatures terrified and then suddenly he gasped painfully as he bent his head down.

Nozomi looked at the boy wide eyed but then suddenly heard a sound and turned to see that the creatures had then suddenly started to move as they then all lunged forwards at once at the group.

Nozomi her eyes widened jumped back as one lunged at her its claws bared, it was a lot faster compared to the heartless she had fought before. As she then dodged back and forth it suddenly then turned into some strange electrical energy. She looked around panicked as then something sounded behind her, but before she could react it suddenly struck her in the back. She cried out in pain.

As she staggered forward she then saw that the thing had moved in front of her as it wavered back in forth, waiting to attack again. She held her side as one of her eyes were closed she had her teeth clenched.

"Darn I wasn't expecting that! I've gotta-"

"Aaaaghhhhh!"

"Suddenly she heard a cry as she turned around and saw that Seifer and his gang were surrounded and Seifer was in the girl's arms, and his bigger lug friend was barely holding them off.

She saw one of the creatures start to do what it had done to her, seeing this she immediately reacted as she then ran towards them, the creature that attacked her following in pursuit.

The lug was fighting as hard as he could against the white monsters as best he could when suddenly-!  
SMASH!  
He turned round and saw a fast glimmer of light as he saw the girl from earlier with a strange weapon, in her hands as she had struck a blow against the creature, he looked at her wide-eyed.

Nozomi having summoned the 'starseeker' had sent the creature flying but then she saw that it then wobbled and slithered in the air as it then moved into approach.

Her eyes surprised she then looked on determined and hit it again, the same reaction happened again.

"Man these guys are like some kind of living rubber!" She spoke determined.

"Well whatever they're made of you better get rid of 'em!" Spoke Cait sith to her angrily.

Hearing Cait sith Nozomi looked around her and saw that once more the creatures had gathered in a circle and she knew they were going to strike again.

"Right!" She spoke as she then moved in to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayner and the others were all then finally getting back to where they had left Nozomi to wait. The cue had been bigger than they had anticipated and so it was the one reason they'd been so late.

"I hope she isn't too annoyed at us," Pence spoke as he had two of the ice creams in his hand.

"Yeah! I mean it's not good to leave someone like that alone for too long… especially if you've only just met them too," Olette spoke as she had the last of the four in her own hands.

Hayner on the other hand was still quiet as he had his arms folded seeming to be in serious thought. Olette seeing this as she turned and looked at him then said, "are you still that mad at her?"

Suddenly then hearing this Hayner raised his head as he was taken out from his own thoughts as he then replied, "no I'm not! It's just that… well… I mean I don't know how on earth I'm supposed to even talk to her," he was quiet as he then tried explain himself," I mean after how I've acted and what's she's been telling us about, where's she's from and that… how can I?"

Hearing this his friends looked at him surprised, but then Olette spoke as she smiled, "well I think just saying sorry would be the best way to start" she finished with a slight laugh.

At this Hayner was surprised himself at this reaction at doing something so simply, Pence smiled himself then added, "yeah I don't think she's one to really hold a grudge… not from what I can tell anyway, so don't act all serious about this alright?"

Hayner hearing this from both his friends was silent for a moment as he then smiled himself with a slight cringe as he shook his head slightly, "sure…"

With that they finally turned the corner to the park.

"Hey Nozomi we're-" But Pence was cut off as he then saw the battle that was going on.

All three of them were utter shock at the sight but then Hayner noticed the thing she was carrying in her hand as he then said. "Keyblade…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi had at last destroyed the last of the creatures, as she was breathless slightly, it was difficult trying to get used to get used to all these new enemies.

"I'm glad that's over," she breathed as she stroked away a bead of sweat from her brow, then turning around to look at Seifer she saw that they had made it.

But then turning around she then saw the boy from before he was still crouched down still holding his legs, seeing this Nozomi was concerned as she then went down to his level. She was quiet for a moment as she then started to reach her hand forward as she was then about to say something when suddenly-

"Nozomi!" She turned around and saw Hayner, Olette and Pence approach her panicked.

As they did this the boy who was huddled then suddenly got up as he then ran away.

Nozomi looked at him wide-eyed as he did this but then suddenly the others arrived and gathered around her.

"Hey guys I-" but she was cut off as Hayner interrupted her, "Where did you get that!?"

Nozomi blinked confused, "what?"

"That!" Hayner spoke as he pointed at the keyblade in her right hand.

Looking at the keyblade Nozomi spoke again, "this?"

But before she continue to speak Pence spoke as he then asked, "Do you know Sora?"

At this Nozomi's eyes were surprise and in question as then suddenly her eyebrows creased as she then said, "Sora?"

It was then Olette began to speak, "yeah he's-"

But then suddenly from behind them a flash of white went right through them all as they were all knocked off their feet.

"Owwww!" Nozomi cried as she landed on her backside, she cringed in pain slightly as she got up and turned to see the white flash go down the same road the boy had gone down.

She then looked at everyone worried as they were all on the floor, she then rushed to them, "are you guys alright?!"

"Owwww yeah I'm fine" Hayner spoke as he held his head.

Olette then too got up a little shakily, she was helped by Nozomi gently, then Pence then spoke, "I wonder what that was it was-"

But suddenly he paused as he had reached his hand into his pocket, his eyes widened in alarm, he suddenly started to scramble over himself.

Nozomi looked at him oddly, "what're you doing?" She asked.

Pence then paused as he looked up distressed as he then said, "The locket, it's gone it's-"

Nozomi hearing this then felt a horrible tremor in her stomach as she heard this, "what?"

Everyone looked really worried at this news, Hayner then spoke angrily, "how could you lose it?!"

Pence shook his head as he then said, "It must have been that thing it must have-"

But then as he spoke he then saw that Nozomi had started to run to where the creature had gone.

"No Nozomi!" Olette cried but it was too late as she had sped around another corner.

"We've gotta stop her!" Pence said as he cringed getting up as best he could.

"Yeah but how do we know where-" Suddenly then Hayner stopped speaking as then a couple of people appeared, one of whom they recognised, "you're-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi ran and ran to where she thought she saw the creature go, she turned a couple of streets until she arrived back into the centre, "where could it have gone!?"

Cait sith on the other hand was annoyed at her greatly, 'you dumb banshee! Yer shouldn't of run off like that! They're gonna be worried sick about ya!"

Nozomi though looking her thoughts focused then saw something odd, a huge cracked hole in the wall.

"That must be it!" She spoke as she then ran forwards towards it.

Cait sith was more annoyed as he then got out of his backpack form and was now on Nozomi's head as he pulled her hair hard.

"Owww!" Nozomi cried as she then started to bat at her head trying to make Cait sith stop.

"Will ya listen to me then?!" He spoke still holding tight.

Nozomi stayed her hands down as she then stopped to listen as she then said, "alright what is it?"

With that Cait sith then let go of her hair as he then spoke to her, "ye can't act like a blockhead in these situations! Ye don't even know if that thing took it! And even if it did there's no guarantee that ye can take it like those other ones?!"

Hearing this Nozomi was grim, she did understand what Cait sith was saying and all but, "I have to get it back though! It's precious! And if I wait and hesitate then I might not see it again! I've got to and…"

"And what?" Cait sith asked her annoyed.

Nozomi was quiet as she tried to think of a way to solve this, it then struck her taking her hands she then quickly took Cait sith off her head and put him on the floor, though he struggled, "hey what're you-"

But then he stopped speaking as he saw Nozomi was pointing to where she had come from, Cait sith then looked back at her and then started to ask, "What're you doing that for?"

Nozomi looking at him sternly then replied, "you can go back and get them! Go and tell them what's going on okay?"

Cait sith baffled by this then looked back at the entrance again and then turned to look back at her and said, "what-"

But then Nozomi had taken off again as she continued to run through the woods leaving Cait sith alone.

He then shouted at her angrily, "Ya dumb banshee!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi ran through the woods until she finally arrived at the other end and then came across a huge mansion. It looked old and worn, the gates were wide open with ivy all over them. She could also see that there were loads of old stone pillars scattered here and there as some were cracked and broken.

She looked at everything inquisitively as she then started to step through the gates, she'd never actually been in a mansion or had actually seen one, except for pictures in storybooks.

As she continued to walk she then spoke to herself, "a lot muskier then I was expecting."

She then made it across the front garden and made it to the front doors, looking at them she wondered if they were locked or not. She inspected it as she then took one of the knobs and turned it gently and slowly.

The door opened as Nozomi pushed. She looked into the rooms' entrance hall, she saw the whole place was riddled debris, it had obviously not been lived in for ages. She walked inside as she then looked around and saw stairs, she went to take them but before she took one step up she looked around herself and spoke, "this place must have been really pretty at one time…"

But then suddenly as she spoke she heard a creak from above looking up she saw a familiar shade of blonde hair and a pair of glasses with red eyes. They looked at her widened in shock before he then started to run.

Nozomi seeing him then ran too up the stairs as she then shouted, "Wait! Hang on!"

She heard the rustles of his footsteps as he ran across the landing running she caught up and then saw him disappear through a door. Looking at him do this she then approached it slowly not wanting to scare him anymore, she then came to the door and then gently opened it.

Inside she met an amazing sight, the whole room was pure white! All the walls, decorations, everything and she could also see that there were crayoned drawings on the walls, as though a child had been drawing in there.

Looking around herself amazed her eyes then landed on the boy again, he was huddled on the floor as he looked at her his eyes widened in fear.

Nozomi looked at him a little saddened at his reaction, 'he's like a scared rabbit…'

She then approached him slowly he only turned his face away as though expecting something terrible was about to happen, but then Nozomi seeing this then reached her hand across as she held his face gently.

The boy looked at her this time in surprise it was quiet for a few moments until Nozomi spoke with a smile, "hey there."

He was quiet as he then seemed to have trouble finding his own voice as he then said, "um… hi?"

Nozomi smiled more as she then took her hand away and then spoke to him again, "sorry I scared you like that before… I didn't realised you lived her and stuff and uhhh…. Hmmmm."

She then had raised her hand to her mouth as she seemed to think about something the boy was quiet as he waited for her next move. It was then she did, "I better make a proper introduction," she then reached her hand out waiting to be shaken as she then said, "hi, I'm Nozomi."

The boy looking at this gesture then back at her was quiet for a few moments before he then slowly reach his own hand out shaking hers as he then spoke, "my name's Odyeux."


	23. The town of twilight part 6

Chapter XX: The town of twilight part VI

_**Chapter XX: The town of twilight part VI**_

Nozomi as she heard the boy's name creased her eyebrows, "Odyeux?...Ody…eux?" She was then quiet for a moment as she then removed her hand from the handshake and had now had it to her chin as she seemed to be thinking about something.

Odyeux looked at Nozomi confused slightly at what she was doing but before he could enquire she then looked up at him as she then said, "hmmmm, I think I'll ask about that later, anyway, Odyeux do you live in this place?" She asked as she then indicated to the white walls meaning the house itself.

He looked at her gesture and then caught onto what she was saying, "well… no… I mean I've been staying for a few weeks but… I don't own this place or really own it… and I am planning to leave as soon as I find it…" He finished as he looked down at his legs seemingly depressed.

Nozomi then really got curious as she then asked him, "It?"

He then looked back up at her as he then nodded, "yeah… it's gone and I have to get it back at any cost…"

Hearing this information Nozomi did a quick process in her own mind, she didn't know what this "IT" was of Odyeux's but she then knew, "It must have been taken by that thing!"

Hearing Nozomi Odyeux looked at her a little confused as he then asked her, "thing?"

Nozomi then nodded hurriedly, "yeah it was a white thing! Like those weird rubber things that attacked us I think, and I think it must have taken your thing as well as something of mine…" She paused as she held her chest where before she would normally be able to feel her crescent moon necklace.

Odyeux stared at her and her sad reaction but then heard as she then went on to say. "I chased it here to this mansion, so it must be somewhere in this place…" She then got up as she then looked around at the room and it's pure white walls and it's crayoned drawings as she looked a thought occurred to her, "hey Odyeux?"

Hearing her he replied, "yes?"

Nozomi then looked at him as she then asked, "You know this mansion right? Do you think you'd know where it'd be hiding?"

Hearing this question he was quiet for a moment as he thought about the mansion and what she was talking about, after a few moments he then answered her, "well I don't know this mansion completely… I only know the upstairs areas like this room… I've been a little too scared to go anywhere else cause… I think it's haunted…" he was then feeling a little embarrassed admitting this to Nozomi as he then huddled more, holding his knees in shame.

Hearing this explanation and then looking at Odyeux's reaction she looked at him concerned slightly as she went back over to him and then patted his head. Odyeux looked at her in surprise at her action and Nozomi's smiling face, "you don't have to feel about it, sides since it's not up here… then that must mean it must be hiding in the downstairs department…so if that's the case…" with that she then got up as she then looked at him with her hand reaching out to him, "we'd better get down and explore!"

Odyeux seeing Nozomi reaching her hand to him then reached his hand tenderly as he was then gently pulled up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cait sith was now running as fast as his short legs would allow him as he then finally made it back to where Nozomi had left Hayner and the others. But to his distress, "where the heck are they!" He cried out loudly.

For the whole place was bear and empty, as he looked right and left. "Where could those nit twits be?!" He asked aloud.

Wagging his tail then back and forth for a few moments it then suddenly stood up right as he had an idea, "that must be it!" He spoke as he then clapped his fist into his wrist. Taking that source of inspiration he then headed to where he thought the others would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi was now walking with Odyeux as they both walked down the stairs making it to the front hall, Nozomi felt a little more relaxed now in the mansion as now she had company.

Turning to look at Odyeux she saw that he still had his head down as he still had the air of nervousness around him. Nozomi seeing this then decided to try and break the ice a little more, "are you doin alright?"

He looked up at her as she asked and he then hesitated before he then said, "yeah… I'm alright…" he then looked away as they continued down the stairs. Nozomi though didn't really believe this as she continued to stare at him as they walked down the stairs, after a few moments they then made it to the front hall.

Walking away from the stairs a few steps Nozomi could see that Odyeux probably wasn't going to say too much more to her so turned her head away.

But then as she did and walked more a couple of steps, "I'm sorry…"

At this Nozomi turned around again as she looked at Odyeux as he then started to speak again, "I'm just…I'm just not used to talking to people like this… I've been alone for a long time and well… I'm sorry for being a disappointment to you…"

Hearing this Nozomi looked at him her eyes widened slightly as he said this, but then she shook her head as she sighed slightly. Odyeux looked up at her worried more slightly as he then listened to what she had to say, "you really shouldn't talk like that you know?"

Odyeux's eyes widened slightly as he heard her talk, "I mean it's fine if you're nervous and all but don't be frightened to voice your mind! I mean there's nothing wrong with it! Of course choose your words before you speak but don't be apologetic unless you have done something wrong kay?"

Hearing this he then bowed his head again as he then said with a relief of a smile, "sure okay…"

At this seeing him smile Nozomi did too as she then said "and don't feel you have to be so formal and polite all the time… it's not really a formal session."

Odyeux hearing this then seemed baffled slightly as he then said, "Um okay then."

Nozomi then nodded as the two of them went to a door on the opposite side of the hallway continuing their search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cait sith huffed and puffed as he finally made it to his first thought, he'd made it back to the hangout area. He looked around and saw though disappointedly that they weren't there.

"Oh fer pity's sake!" He grumbled as he looked around disappointed, the place barely seemed different to how he'd left it, as he looked at the sofa where Nozomi had taken her rest only an hour or so ago.

Tapping his red booted shoe on the ground agitated he then spoke loudly, "if they're lookin around fer her like this, I'm never gonna find'em!"

He then turned around and started to make his way out again but before he did he then shouted loudly frustrated, "why didn't ya listen ta me ya stupid banshee!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However Nozomi and Odyeux were both still continuing their search in the house and they had made through loads of various rooms in the house. They had been looking throughout the house now for over at least an hour. This long amount of time made Nozomi both annoyed and anxious slightly though as she thought with dread she may never see her necklace again!  
Odyeux ahead of her then stopped and looked at her as she spoke loudly, "Ohhhh! Where can that stupid thing be!"

Hearing this Odyeux looked at her wide-eyed slightly as he then saw Nozomi then walk over to a wall as she then put herself up against it, obviously annoyed as her face showed her frustration. She then crossed her arms and put her leg up against it too.

He was quiet for a few moments as he then tried to think of the right words to say to her, "you know… I'm sure it'll be okay… I mean I'm sure in this house somewhere… so please don't give up?"

Nozomi her face still frustrated looked at her eyes still a little cross slightly, but then she smiled slightly from the encouragement but then she closed her eyes again as she looked away.

Odyeux was quiet as he stared at her, he worried he might have said the wrong thing but then Nozomi then said, "thanks…"

Hearing her reply he was silent for a moment but then smiled again as he then let out a built up sigh.

As Nozomi had her eyes closed though, she listened as Odyeux sigh hearing the slight sound as the wind blew too…

'Wind?'

At this though Nozomi opened her eyes as she then moved her head, her eyes now curious as she listened to her surroundings. Odyeux seeing her reaction was quiet too as he waited for what she would do next.

Nozomi listening could definitely hear it, a windy sound coming from somewhere as she turned her head and listened her eyes then met an old wardrobe that was sat across the wall a meter or so away from her and Odyeux.

Looking at it she then got up off the wall as she then walked over to it, Odyeux seeing her walk then followed behind her very curious now as she was. Nozomi then arriving in front of the wardrobe then looked at it, it was old, very old and was scratched slightly here and there. She looked at it curious as she then moved her hand out to it and touched it's surface, it was surprisingly cold to her touch! She immediately drew it back quickly which made Odyeux look at her a little worried, "are you alright?!" He asked her.

Nozomi holding her hand from the coldness looked at the wardrobe even more queerly, but then she turned and looked and saw Odyeux's worried face.

She smiled as she laughed aloud slightly, "I'm fine sorry, that just caught me off guard slightly."

Odyeux seeing her smile then looked again at the wardrobe himself as he then went up to touch it himself, it was cold but only slightly like a fridge temperature. "Why's it so cold?" He asked.

Nozomi seeing him do this then walked over herself as she then said, "I dunno… but I'll have a peep and see."

Odyeux looked at her a little worried as she said this and moved to open the door, "maybe you shouldn't?"

Nozomi turned and looked at him as he said this and was blank for a moment before she smiled and replied, "it'll be okay, sides it's the only lead we've got right now."

Odyeux hearing this only stared as Nozomi then opened the doors of the wardrobe, she saw there were a few coats in the way and it seemed unusually big. She then turned again to him, "hey do you think you could hold this door open for me?" She asked.

Looking at her Odyeux this then replied, "hold?"

Nozomi nodded, "yeah, it looks like I have to go a little ways in here so could you? It'll make it easier if there's someone here as well as some light, kay?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment before he then spoke, "um okay then…" He then went to wardrobe doors as he then held one of them open to let Nozomi go in.

Seeing him then holding the door, Nozomi then made her way to the wardrobe pulling one coat back slightly she then made her way to go through. But then she paused as she then turned around again and then said, "hey?"

Odyeux looked at her as she talked to him, "yes?" He asked.

Nozomi then asked, "Do you mind if I call you something else?"

Odyeux was confused, "what?" He asked.

She then replied, "well ya see it's your name, it's a bit of a mouth full so I was wondering if I could give you a nickname?"

Hearing this he then replied, " a nickname?"  
Nozomi nodded, "yeah! I was wonderin if I could call you Ody?"

At this Odyeux blinked his eyes widened at this sudden familiarity, "but, I mean… you shouldn't do that for me… I mean I haven't known you for very long… and besides isn't that something you do with friends?" He asked her.

Nozomi hearing him then laughed as she shook her head, "well you and I have gotten along so far so why not? Ody?"

Hearing this he was quiet for a moment before then he suddenly blushed slightly as she called him, 'Ody.' It was the first time for him to be so close to someone he then smiled warmly as he replied, "okay then… I'll be Ody then."

Hearing his agreement Nozomi then headed into the wardrobe to check out what was inside.

"Seeya in a sec!" She spoke as went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cait sith had been running himself for over an hour looking throughout the whole town and he was exhausted. Coming for a stop he dropped on the floor outside a huge train station, and above he could also see a huge bell tower. As he looked up hearing the toll he then looked back down at the ground again as he then said to himself shaking his head, "well I hope that lass has made it."

"What're you talking about?" Came a familiar annoyed tone.

At this Cait sith turned around and saw with relief, Hayner, Olette and Pence. But most importantly Riku and the king.

"It's about time!" He cried out loudly, he then immediately went on to tell them what was happening despite the strange looks that he received from Hayner and the others seeing he wasn't just a backpack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ody was quiet as he waited for Nozomi to come out again from the wardrobe, he looked around himself as he stared at the debris that was still scattered around the room and then looked at one of the windows with it's glistening warm twilight sunshine.

He sighed peacefully as he felt it, but then looking at his surroundings he still felt a sense of foreboding, it made him feel nervous as he then clenched his fist, "I wish that she was still here right now…"

"Who're you talking about?"

Ody then jumped out of his skin as he spun around and away from the wardrobe as Nozomi had appeared her head poking out from among the coats.

He held his hand over his chest as he was trying to calm himself down, "man you scared the heck outta me!"

Nozomi blinked as she then said with a smile, "Oh really? Sorry." She ended with a laugh.

Ody was then slightly embarrassed and disgruntled at her behaviour, but then she continued on, "but man! You've gotta see what's in here!" She spoke excitedly as she then came out of the wardrobe and started to pull out the coats at top speed.

Watching her as she did this Ody looked at her oddly thinking she'd gone mad. But then as she pulled out the last one she then indicated for him to come over.

Hesitating slightly Ody slowly and carefully made his way over to it and then when he looked inside he then saw a dark swirling purple portal.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Well it's not that, that's shocking just wait till you go inside!" With that she then went straight in pulling Ody with her. Shocked at her behaviour Ody couldn't fight back against her as he was pulled into it.

He clenched his eyes shit as he thought something terrible was going to occur. But then after a few moments of being pulled through nothing happened. Feeling this he then opened his eyes and looked on in utter shock.

The place they had entered was a huge cavern made of some kind of rock and above them was a huge open hole where sunlight was pouring in. As he looked around though being pulled more towards it's centre, he then saw lots of strange things were covering the walls hanging from strings or scattered here and there in odd places.

Looking he then saw that they were loads of bottles, papers, candles, and saucepans odd pieces of glass, pans and loads of other odd items.

But the thing that drew his attention was the amount of books there were, detaching his hand from Nozomi's he walked over to one of them as he then picked it up and looked inside it.

He looked at it widened in shock, "how can this be?"

Nozomi hearing could understand, "yeah I know it's just so unbelievable! That things been stealing way too much! It must be some kind of weird bird or somethin to pick all this stuff! Well at least we know where the nest is…"

As Nozomi looked around though she suddenly saw something that drew her attention it seemed to be shining in some odd way. She walked towards it entranced.

Ody looking at the book in his hand couldn't understand how it had got there, "It must have been here! She's the only one who could of-"

But then he was cut off as he watched Nozomi as she was walking towards something, "Nozomi?"

He then watched as she picked something up in her hands, it was small and he couldn't see but then suddenly before he could blink the whole world suddenly turned white as it was engulfed in light.


	24. The town of twilight part 7

Chapter XXI: The town of twilight part VII

_**Chapter XXI: The town of twilight part VII**_

Nozomi having picked up the strange object suddenly then felt a tremor as then the world around her dissolved once again away, as she saw once again those strange rectangular shapes.

She blinked at this, "Is this-?"

"PROGRAM ACTIVATED"

Hearing that digital voice again Nozomi recognised it, "this is another one of them isn't it? A-"

"INITIATING SEQUENCE 2-5… BEGIN STAGE"

"Lachesis report?" She asked as then once again the world morphed as the black darkness returned once again and she felt herself being lifted once again. Though this time she did not collapse onto her knees like last time. Looking at the darkness around her for a few moments she then looked down and saw once again the same familiar stained glass pillar that was used the last time.

Then suddenly the pillar came to a halt as it shuddered slightly again, and then right on cue Nozomi's keyblade revealed itself once more to her in her right hand.

She looked at it not as worried as she was last time; she instead clenched it tightly as she then heard the mechanized voice once more.

"KEY SET AND READY ENTER COMBATANT"

After listening to the voice from somewhere above, she then heard a digital ringing as she then looked down and saw again the familiar cloud of mist where the blacks came again. There in it's depths a physical form appeared and stepped out, it was what Nozomi was suspecting, another knight.

This one though was different to the previous one though it was just as menacing as the one before this one was more feminine looking than the one before and instead was coloured yellow instead of orange like the other one.

It then pointed to her in a duellers stance, Nozomi then herself taking the cue did the same as she pointed her own keyblade at it her face fierce with determination.

"CHASER PROGRAM BEGIN"

With that the battle ensued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No let go! Let-"

Oralee's voice though was muffled as she was held by Maleficent who had her long clawed nailed hand around her neck. It was painful as she gasped harshly trying to desperately breathe as she closed her eyes.

She held her lifted before a crystal like pod as it glowed with a radiating purple light as it sensed Oralee's presence.

"I will have to keep you here for now until I find the rest of your brethren… after all you are a treasure and should be treated thus…" Maleficent spoke with a smile upon her face.

Oralee holding her hands on Maleficent's opened her eyes as she looked at her with pain and a terrible sadness as she new was going to happen to herself.

Maleficent only smiled though as she then dropped Oralee and the crystals then sprang all at once as they then snared her creating a shield over her as they then circled over her body. They held her arms and legs fast and tightly, Oralee gasped as she felt the iciness pierce her centre and felt her consciousness ebb away as she thought of dear friends and Cait sith. Then it all ended as she went under.

Maleficent unaffected by Oralee's reactions only smiled in satisfaction knowing that she would not be able to escape nor make herself a nuisance to anyone.

" Now that, that is done it would be best to decide what we do with you?" She asked as she turned to her new guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi was gasping as she fell back away again; this knight was definitely a lot harder then the last one she had faced. For the first few tries she had tried to do what she had done on the last one and fly above sweeping down for the attack, but the thing's force-field didn't have an opening at all!

She had tried on all angles but was thwarted being thrown away each and every time! But she wasn't going to let this get to her! Taking her keyblade once again and calling on her wings she ran as the knight walked towards her and then taking a swift move she turned and jumped into a kick as she aimed for an aerial from behind.

But then once again she was caught off guard once more as the field was still there throwing her back but this time as she fell the knight suddenly then turned and jumped itself.

Nozomi stared on in shock and then suddenly was struck hard by the knight's keyblade. But then as she gasped from the pain she felt in her centre she was then suddenly struck again this time it's own kick as rounded and sent Nozomi flying and crashing hard into the ground.

Nozomi gasped as she was winded and then coughed as she tried to recover her lost energy, cringing she looked up again to see the knight once again still approaching her as it walked calmly forward unaffected by what had happened.

With the shield around it protecting it there was no need for it to be rushed as it had the advantage. Looking at it angrily Nozomi then got her breath back as she tried to think of something else that she could do… she looked over at the edge ad saw again into the darkness and tried to search for something that could help her.

Then looking she saw once again those brightly coloured orbs that glowed, looking at them she then thought to herself she then thought to herself, "I wish those things could do more than just be stepping stones..."

As she spoke these words she then suddenly felt some kind of tingling within herself that steadily grew bigger and bigger until suddenly she felt a pulling sensation coming from her keyblade. As she felt it and looked upon it she then saw that it was glowing but before she could do more to react, the knight had caught up to her. Nozomi looking at her then watched as the knight then raised her own keyblade and a huge sphere of some kind appeared. Silent for a moment it was then suddenly launched at Nozomi with a huge sweeping force. Nozomi looked on wide in shock as she then reacted quickly as she could running out of the way of the force aided by her wings.

There was suddenly a huge bang as a huge explosion sounded, Nozomi felt the pulse of it as it sent her flying she then quickly rolled over and protected her head with her free arm. Looking up she saw that the explosion had made a huge crater where Nozomi had been standing not more fifteen seconds ago.

She looked at it widely in shock in fright knowing that this knight was really, really powerful she then watched as it then started to once again walk calmly towards her.

"Oh darn, what I do!?" She thought to herself panicked and in her state she held her keyblade over the edge.

Suddenly she felt a rush of some kind and a ringing noise, looking she then suddenly saw some of the small orbs of light then rush up towards her and as she looked startled. Then suddenly they entered her keyblade making a few of the stars upon it making them glow brightly.

"What's going on?" She asked aloud.

But as she did she felt the pulling sensation once again, looking to where she could feel it coming from she saw some more of the orbs glowing more brightly than some of the others in the distance. Looking at them and then at the knight she saw it was still coming on forwards with that still ominous power floating around her. Looking at the knight fiercely she then ran over to where the orbs were glowing and held her keyblade aloft towards them. The effect was immediate as again they came flying and entered the stars of the starseeker.

Nozomi looking at the knight again saw that she was beginning to catch up to her, she had to act fast! So responding again to the pulling sensation once more she then ran over to where it was drawing her. Then doing the same thing again she drew the power from the orbs as they again entered her keyblade.

As the last of the stars glowed upon it she then felt more power building up as in her mind she then knew instantly what she had to do! Looking at the knight she then readied herself as she held the keyblade tightly, as she looked on fiercely.

The knight then finally upon its target then called again its sphere of destruction as then it aimed and quickly launched it at it's target. Nozomi watched as the sphere came closer and closer, then she closed her eyes.

EXPLODE!!

The sound rang out and everything was then silent… the knight looked on unchanging as it seemed to be contemplating.

But then suddenly from out of the chaos Nozomi had appeared from beneath the blast and run at top, the knight was caught completely off guard as suddenly Nozomi swung her right hand hard as the glowing orbs became truly powerful she then cried out, "Swift star rays!!"

With that suddenly the stars from Nozomi's keyblade came rushing out as they glowed brightly like shooting stars as they then struck against the knights invisible force field. The effect of the stars made it then explode into a fireball as it blinded the knight stopping it from attacking. Nozomi then ran through the smoulders as she then rushed forwards truly energized.

The knight seeing her then brought out it's own keyblade as it collided and grated against Nozomi's. Taking a hit and then another smashing against each other over and over, Nozomi saw her chance as the knight made a swift spinning blow. But then catching it's keyblade with her own she then held jumped up and held onto the hilt of hers as she then made a sweeping kick. It the struck the knight in it's helm distracting it.

Nozomi then taking this felt her swings appear as she finished it, "ASTRAL AERIAL SMASH!" With that she struck it again with another kick and then finally her keyblade.

With that the knight's armour then suddenly shuddered violently and then fell and collapsed before her.

Nozomi looked at the armour a little saddened as it faded away and then she closed her eyes and felt the world then fade to white.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CHASER PROGRAM COMPLETE"

…

"SIGNATURE RECOGNIZED NOW RELAYING, PROGRAM X-M 5"

There was a feeling of heightened tension within the room as the people sat all around them were panicked. Numerous whispers could be heard within the room, "Can you believe this?! It's gone completely gone!"

"But how can this be though!?" Another whisper came across.

The tension in the room only increased as the anxiety was becoming worse and worse until finally a voice rang out clearly over the others, "we must calm ourselves! The only way that this crisis is going to be solved is begin an immediate investigation!"

Hearing this the people in the room became slightly more relaxed but then another voice asked aloud, "But what if it has already been used!? If that's the truth then the doors will be-"

"It is worthless to provoke panic!... It is useless with all theses if's and how's! The sooner that the key is found the quicker we can put this to an end!"

With that the people in the room became quiet again as they looked at their leader.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi then opened her eyes blearily experiencing the same phenomenon again she held her head as she then cringed slightly, "Darn that hurt…"  
"You're awake!"

Nozomi hearing this then turned her head and saw Ody looking at her very worried. Looking at him Nozomi was then confused for a moment, "did I?"

Ody looking at her confused face then said, "you fell unconscious all of a sudden you've been out of it for at least twenty minutes!"

Nozomi looking at him and hearing the information then said, "I have?"  
But then as she moved to get up she then suddenly felt the feel of a cube in her hand, picking it up and then looking at it she then saw a brightly lit yellow cube with the Roman numeral II.

It was then Nozomi looked at it wide eyes, "It is another one!"

Ody blinked confused, "another one?" He asked.

Then as it was asked the cube then folded in on itself as there from within it appeared some sheets of paper with faded lettering, Nozomi looked at it and sure enough it was the same thing.

"It is another Lachesis report!" She spoke as she looked at it wondering what it meant.

"Lachesis report?" Ody asked.

"Yeah! Have a look!" Nozomi spoke as she then handed it over to him.

Ody looked at the reports silent for a few moments as he tried to decipher some of the writing," it's very badly faded…"

Nozomi nodded, "yeah I know! I feel like these things have a big meaning in all this but it'\s useless if I can't even read it!"

She then looked annoyed at her current predicament but then Ody spoke again, "you know I could translate this."

Nozomi hearing this then looked at him surprised as she then said, "but I thought you were an artist?"  
Ody was confused at this, "no, I'm a writer."

Nozomi then spoke again, "but… what about those drawings I found in the room I found you in?"

Realising why Nozomi thought the way she did he laughed as he then replied, "no those were in the room before I even got here, I write all the time when I get the chance."

Blinking Nozomi then smiled as she then replied, "oh I see! That's great then! How long do you think it would take you to-"

But then she was cut off as suddenly the portal sounded behind them and there from within it appeared Riku.

Nozomi looking at them first startled and surprised then brightened immediately as she then cried out, "Snowball!"

At that point then Riku looked at her and then at Ody, at first he was surprised but then he looked angered.

Nozomi seeing his expression then watched wide eyed as he proceeded towards them, looking at his angry face then though he would probably lecture her. But then as he got closer and closer to them she then realised there was something wrong.

Then he stopped in front of them and then suddenly he called his keyblade as he then held it and aimed it over Ody.

Nozomi staring at him shocked as Ody then cried out loudly, "What're you doing!"

Riku then still aiming at Ody looked at her with anger as he said, "he's a nobody…"


	25. The town of twilight part 8

Chapter XXII: The town of twilight final part

_**Chapter XXII: The town of twilight final part I**_

Nozomi looked at Riku with wide eyes confused at what he was saying, "nobody?" She asked.

Riku looked at her still angered for a moment and then turned his focus back to Ody, he was looking at him with wide eyes as he then tried to back away. But Riku wasn't going to have any of it as he then moved his keyblade closer now aiming it as his neck.

Ody seeing this was feeling horrible nervous as he then started to shiver scared for his life. Nozomi seeing his distress then barked angrily at Riku, "stop it! You're scaring him! He hasn't-"

But Riku interrupted her as he looked at her still angrily, "he's a being without a heart… he doesn't feel anything! He's just a monster that takes on human form…"

Nozomi's eyes widened as she heard Riku's explanation, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! The boy she had been had been full of emotion he was frightened and sad, he'd even laughed! He'd been helping her out all that time and Riku truly believed that-

But then she looked at Ody and then his shivering was getting worse as Riku held the keyblade over him, Riku only continued to look at him hatefully.

"I'm going to get rid of him right now…" with that his keyblade the way to dawn then started to glow with energy as it was about to bring Ody the ending blow.

But then as he did Ody shivering got horribly worse as he then held his knees his eyes terrified. As he continued to do this suddenly around them more dark portals appeared around them swirling with darkness.

Riku hearing the portals then turned and saw them as then from their swirling depths nobodies appear. They all wandered in swaying too and throw their white forms slithering back and forth ready for battle.

"Darn so he's already calling them!" With that he turned around again as he was then going to smote him down here and then now that his energy had reached it's peak. But as he turned around again and raised his keyblade he then stopped in mid swing as there hugging Ody to herself was Nozomi as she looked at Riku angrily.

Riku looked at her shocked, "what're you doing!?"

Nozomi looked at him angrily as she replied, "stopping you!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing!" Stopping me can't you see these monsters he's called out they're-"

"He didn't call them out on purpose! He's terrified of you, can't you see that! They probably arrived on their own!" She interrupted him as she looked on at him still angrily.

Riku was now bitterly annoyed at her stubborn naïve nature as he then spoke back seeing the nobodies still coming forwards their claws being raised ready to battle, "he's the leader and he's called them out to fight and he-"

"That's absolute trash! He hasn't asked to fight! You're the one aiming that keyblade at him wanting to fight! He didn't do a thing!" She spoke back still horribly fuming.

Riku was about to answer back but then he saw that the nobodies were already on top of them as they were now circling them ready to engage at any moment. As Nozomi looked at them and then back at her friend whom she saw was still shivering badly but his eyes were focused on the keyblade. It suddenly then clicked in her mind.

Turning back to Riku she then said, "put it away."

Riku then looked at her confused, "what?"

Nozomi still angry then said, "I said put it away!"

Hearing this and then looking at what she was talking about Riku then looked at her truly angry as he then said, "why should I do that when he's-"

"YOU LET ME FINISH! He didn't ask for this! You're the one provoking him with it! Now you do as I say and put that keyblade away!" Nozomi shouted at him truly enraged at Riku's idiocy.

Riku was startled at this show of rage but then as he turned he then saw that the nobodies were then swaying in to attack he then tried to talk back, "but-"

"RIKU!" She shouted back, and then subconsciously and shook without a word Riku called his keyblade back. Then as he did the Nobodies then suddenly all disappeared at the same time into more dark portals that had appeared once more and had taken them back.

He then looked at the scenery wide-eyed at what had happened, nothing like this had happened before with his previous encounters with Nobodies!

It was quiet as he turned back and watched Nozomi as she cradled Ody still, he seemed to calm down as she comforted him stroking his head and whispering things to him as his shivers lessened and he became more relaxed. Riku was astounded even more at the fact that she was able to even stop him in his tracks! But then as he realised this he became annoyed at the thought as he looked away from her.

Nozomi was silent as she held onto Ody, letting him calm down as he became more relaxed, "are you okay?" She asked.

Feeling Nozomi's reassurance Ody looked at her from his knees, his eyes were horribly saddened as he thought of those monsters… he was really like them?

Nozomi was highly concerned as she saw his sadness and before she could ask anything more Ody spoke instead, "I'm so sorry, I-"

But then before he could speak another word, "Riku!"

It was then everyone turned and there from the darkened portal King Mickey, Cait sith. Hayner and the others appeared.

"You're majesty?" Riku asked as he watched as the mouse king then approached him.

As the king made his way over he then started to speak, "I felt a huge surge of darkness, is everything okay?"

Riku looked at him for a moment before he then turned and looked at Nozomi and Ody who stared at him his eyes still saddened though with a concerned air. Riku sighed as he turned his face away from him and started to answer the king, "it was-"

But then before anything else could be said a huge roar was then heard in the nest like cave that made everyone jump, the noise shook the many hanging things in the room badly showing that whatever was coming was powerful.

Nozomi was startled at this new surge, "What is-!"

Then suddenly from up high a huge white thing descended as it then made it to the ground, everyone looked at it startled and shocked. It was huge and long like a snake but it was no snake for its head was metal and sharp with red angry shining eyes. And it's body was made of a long big white feather as it had a strange symbol upon it's back like a strange cross.

As Nozomi watched it swaying back and forth she then looked at it's tail and there jingling back and forth was her moon pendant, "hey that's mine!" She cried out loudly.

Everyone looked at her startled as she spoke this and then the creature too looked at her as it started at her intently, Nozomi didn't know how to react and only stared back, wondering what it was doing.

Ody though as he looked at the creature looked with eyes of realisation as he then spoke, "it's you! You're-"

But then before he could finish the creature suddenly made a huge bellowing sound as everything shook again, making everyone jump. Then suddenly it started to sway more threateningly and then it turned and faced Hayner, Olette and Pence along with Cait sith.

Everyone looked at with wide eyes and then suddenly-

"Look out!" Cait sith shouted as the creature suddenly turned and lunged towards them, everyone tried then jumped as fast as they could out of the way of the creature. As the creature turned and saw them running again, this time towards Nozomi, Riku and the king, it once again lunged fast forwards.

As Hayner and the others were running forwards there was suddenly a cry. Hayner and Pence turned around and saw that Olette had tripped on something and the creature was soon upon her as it looked at her threateningly. Like a coiled snake gazing at it's prey. Olette looked at the creature terrified.

"Olette!" Everyone shouted out distressed.

The creature swayed again as it then suddenly dived forwards at Olette, she covered her eyes and huddled scared.

"Agggh!"

Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked on shocked as Hayner was now in the coils of the creature as he struggled against it as it tightened around his middle.

Olette couldn't believe what was happening, "how could you?"

It was then Hayner grinned painfully as he then said, "I had to something, right?"

But then the creature suddenly bellowed again as once again everything shook, making everyone cover their ears at the awful sound and then suddenly in a flash it disappeared through the dark portal, taking Hayner with it.

Nozomi cringing saw it as it did this and then looked at it really angrily, "get back here!!"

With that she then got up, calling her keyblade out in a flash as she then started to run forwards towards the portal.

"Oh no you don't!" Cait sith cried as he quickly ran and pounced and landed on Nozomi's hair pulling her hair as she cringed in pain making her stop in seconds. He had to stop her bullheadedness.

"Let go cait sith! I have to save Hayner!" She cried out as she batted her hands over her head trying to make Cait sith let go.

"You ain't doin this by yerself banshee! Ye can't just do it all on yer own! In't that what ya told me earlier?" He said just as angrily back.

Nozomi then suddenly stopped as she heard Cait sith's words and then remembered what she too had said earlier in the hangout. She dropped her hands as she then looked down and then watched as she saw Riku, Pence, Olette King Mickey and Ody come towards her.

Looking at them and realising the monster's powers she then whispered to Cait sith before the others came over, "yeah you're right I can't do this alone…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After gathering and making a recovery session with everyone, they then all quickly proceeded outside the mansion where they ran into the forest and then finally out into the streets of twilight town.

"We've gotta find where that thing is!" Nozomi said as she thought of it angered as she remembered it now Hayner in its clutches.

"It couldn't be that hard though to find right? I mean it's such a big thing everyone would've noticed it and-"

Pence was interrupted though as Riku then spoke, "it won't be that easy… that Nobody is truly powerful and it's already been able to thrive in this town for so long without being noticed… so I don't think it will easily lose its cunningness that easily."

Hearing this then made everyone slightly disheartened, Olette then started to speak, "well what are we supposed to do then? We've got to do something for Hayner!"

There was silence amongst everyone, as it seemed nobody had anything that could help the situation. Even the king as he had his arms folded and his tail swaying too and fro deep in concentration.

"I think I can do something…"

It was then everyone turned and looked at Ody who had spoke up, he looked slightly nervous as everyone stared at him.

Nozomi then asked him, "Can you really do something?"

Ody then nodded slightly as he then said, "yeah… because that thing… it's actually mine…"

At this everyone looked at him wide-eyed shocked, but then Cait sith then spoke, "ye made that thing! You were planning this then weren't ya all this time ya were-"

"NO! That's not it at all!" Ody spoke as he shook his head.

Cait sith was then about to argue more but then suddenly, "OWWWW!"

Nozomi had reached up behind her head and pulled Cait sith by the tail as she was now holding him by it, "what do you think yer-"

"It's rude to interrupt people! Now just shut up and listen!" Nozomi spoke to him harshly making him stop in seconds. After getting the desired effects Nozomi released Cait sith as he then stood upon the ground.

Then looking at Ody she then nodded to him to continue. Everyone looked at her strangely but then they then all turned their gaze back onto Ody as he then began to speak once more.

"I knew that I was different to other people… but I couldn't tell how or why… I couldn't even remember where I'd come from… all that I remember is coming to this town… I tried to deal with things as best as I could, but some feeling inside me was plaguing me, I don't know what it was, but I could feel a deep sense of longing… for friends." He then paused as he stared at the ground remembering everything he could to help everyone.

"I didn't have anyone at all and so… I wanted to change that… so that's when I made her… Scriptium." He then stopped again silent for a few moments.

Everyone looked at him unsure of how to react but then Olette spoke out, "Scritptium?" She asked.

Ody nodded, "Yeah I made her… she's my friend, she'd follow me everywhere, we'd write together play and loads of other things, both of us together… but then she started to change, she didn't want to be with me anymore or anything and she just… left."

Riku hearing this was unsure of how to accept this from some Nobody but then he asked, "why did she leave you?"

At this Ody looked up at him as asked this question he then shuffled his hands, slightly as he tried to answer, "I don't know but… I think it must be my fault; I must have done something wrong… I mean to her and everyone else… maybe it's my fault for being a nobody…" He finished sadly.

Nozomi, Olette and Pence looked at Ody sympathetically as he said this, as he seemed to be echoing loneliness. It was then as King Mickey heard his story that something inside him clicked, "I think I have it!"

It was then everyone including Ody looked at him, "what is it ye've got?" Cait sith asked curious.

"This is only a theory though but it sounds as though that this thing responds to Ody's feelings, it could be his uncertainty and loneliness that might be causing this creature to go on a rampage…"

As everyone listened to this Ody's eyes widened, "my feelings?" He asked.

But then as Riku heard this he then said, "but your majesty! You said nobodies don't have hearts! How can they-"

"There are some rare cases where some echoes of emotions from some memories can trigger these types of reactions from Nobodies…" It was then that the king looked at Ody as he studied him, Ody too looked back at him feeling uncertainty.

Silent after a few moments the king then began to speak once more, "If you think back to where this change occurred then I think we can find our answer to where this Scriptium is…"

After hearing this and looking at his majesty he then looked up at the others who looked at him with mixed emotions. But Nozomi nodded to him, "just try it… you don't know unless you try…"

Hearing this Ody felt a little more enlightened from this and then took a deep breath as he then closed his eyes; in the darkness of his mind he then asked himself, 'what's the source?' Nothing but darkness seemed to respond to this question, but then as he looked he then saw a small glimmer of light.

Concentrating harder on it, it then got bigger as then as he concentrated more and more and then suddenly there was a flash as different images came by.

People laughing in the sunlight, the red bricked road, the townscape and then the-

It was then he opened his eyes, "The clock tower!" He cried out.

Hearing this Nozomi asked, "clock tower?"

"The train station?" Olette asked.

But then Pence had taken the lead as he started to run towards the street to where it would take them, "come on we gotta hurry up!"

With that as he turned and ran the others quickly followed. Ody hoped as he ran that he'd got it right.


	26. The town of twilight part 9

_**Chapter XXIII: The town of twilight final part II**_

As Nozomi and the others rushed on forwards chasing after Pence, they ran onwards up the many streets that then finally let them arrive at the train station.

Arriving at the entrance of it they all looked around it carefully; it was deserted save for the glittering twilight sun and the station itself with its tall clock tower overlooking everything.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here," Nozomi spoke as she looked at everything.

"Don't be so sure… stay alert all of you," King Mickey spoke as he then proceeded onwards.

Hearing this everyone acknowledged this as then they all proceeded in cautiously towards the station itself.

As they all walked on forwards Ody began to think back to the memory of what had occurred to change everything this way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Laughter._

'_How nice it sounds from here', Ody thought to himself as he had himself hidden in the shadows as he watched some young people together. They were all gathered together as they were talking eating sea-salt ice cream._

_Ody looked down as felt depressed as then-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ody then snapped back to reality as he then he saw everyone looking around the station. Pence and Olette had both gone into the station to see if maybe if the creature was hiding within the chamber where the trains were held.

Mickey was standing at a ways from as he gazed around him intently as he had his arms folded gazing at everything.

Riku meanwhile had walked over to the other side of the street to see what he could sense in the place.

Then finally Nozomi was standing on the edge of the wall as she hand over her eyes as she gazed at the landscape and then back on the street again to see what she could find. Cait sith too was sat upon her head as he gazed at everything as well.

"This ain't gettin us nowhere!" He complained to Nozomi as he was getting fed up with this uncertain atmosphere around them.

Nozomi hearing him was just as annoyed herself as she then said back to him, "well what else are we supposed to do then? I mean it's gotta be around here somewhere and-"

"It's not in there!" Nozomi turned around and saw Pence and Olette coming out of the station, their search fruitless.

Nozomi got depressed at this as she then muttered, "darn."

She then proceeded to walk over to Pence and Olette as well Riku and Mickey. Ody stood and watched as the two started to come down the stairs.

"This is really depressing…" Pence spoke as he walked down, "I mean what're we supposed to-"

But then he was cut off as suddenly he fell and slipped down the stairs. Ody jumped back shocked as he looked down and saw a dark blue slimy liquid had appeared from nowhere as Pence landed before him.

"Pence!" Olette cried out in alarm.

Seeing this Nozomi Riku and the king rushed over to help. Ody ran up to him first, "are you alright?!" He asked highly concerned.

Pence was lifted up as Ody helped him. "Yeah I-, hang on, what is this stuff?" He asked as brought his hand up and found that the blue liquid was sticky as he lifted his hand.

Olette seeing Pence being helped by Ody then started to move to reach them but then she stopped as she heard something. Turning her head around she could hear a click clack like noise like some kind of wind up toy.

Then suddenly a strange sight met her eyes as then a couple of giant sized round bottled monsters appeared. They were both a dark blue colour as they too had the same crosses as the monster from before.

Olette stepped nervously back as she could see on them both were sinister smiles as they then started to swing their round-ended arms back and forth.

"Olette!" Nozomi cried as she ran as she finally got to the entrance of the station. As Olette then started to run though the monsters then both got together as they heaved their fat bottle bodies forwards and from them their contents were spilt out.

This then made Olette then trip and stumble as she fell to the bottom of the station.

As she gasped in pain Nozomi and Riku rushed together as they both then caught Olette as she landed in their arms.

"Are you okay?!" Nozomi asked worried.

Olette looked up at them both she nodded her head slowly, "yeah I think I'm alright."

Nozomi smiled relieved but then Riku interjected, "it's too early to relax!"

She looked up and then saw what he meant as the nobody Ink bottles were beginning to proceed down the stairs towards them all.

Staring at them and then at Olette, Pence and Ody, Nozomi made her decision. "Cait sith?" She asked as he was sat on her shoulder.

Cait sith looked her, "what is it?" He asked her.

Nozomi still concentrating on the monsters as they were coming then told him, "I want you to take Olette, Pence and Ody to a safer distance okay?"

Looking at her and her serious concern he then looked at Olette in her and Riku's arms as well as Ody and Pence. They too were staring at the monsters as the king stood before them his hand held back to call out his keyblade at any moment.

He then nodded to her understanding the situation, "alright then ye banshee I'll take care of it!"

"Good then!" Nozomi smiled as he hopped off her shoulder.

Then moving steadily she told Riku what was going on as she and him then put Olette down gently. Cait sith then told her what was going on as he then pointed and had Olette follow him towards Mickey and the others.

Then as quick as they could Olette had taken Pence on one shoulder as Ody too assisted her by taking Pence's other arm, the stickiness of the ink making it difficult for him to move.

Then as the others watched them all leave a barrier then suddenly surrounded them as it glowed for a moment and then faded as then the battle truly began.

Nozomi then looking at the ink bottles then called out the 'Starseeker', "alright let's get this party started shall we?" She spoke as she then smirked.

And then as she spoke those words the monsters then suddenly launched themselves off the stairs as they then swung their arms even faster as the ink inside them was boiling and bubbling.

The three keybladers then backed themselves out of the way as they made a safe distance between themselves and the monsters.

Riku and the king too then readied themselves as they then two called out their keyblades out and then suddenly both launched themselves at the monsters as they ran forwards.

Then suddenly as they did that the ink that the two monsters had boiling in themselves they then swung their fat bodies forward as it all flowed out in a massive way towards the two of them.

Riku and the king though were ready for this as they then dodged as fast they could out the way, Nozomi seeing the ink flying towards her too ran out of the way as splatter all over the floor.

As she looked up from the spilled ink she then saw that Riku and the king had made it to the monsters as they then struck them with their own keyblades.

Nozomi watched as they landed one successful blow to another she didn't want to be left out as then she ran forwards too to join in.

But then forgetting about the ink she then ran straight into it as it sent her flying forwards, "Wooooaaaahhh!" She cried out as she then suddenly landed head first into the stuff.

Riku hearing her cry looked back at the idiot and her usual clumsiness, "what is she-"

But then he was cut off as he suddenly heard something stretch and then turned around to see the bottles monsters legs had been bent underneath it like springs.

"What?-" But then suddenly the monster had launched itself forwards like a missile. Riku quickly dodged out of the way as the creature then sprang forwards.

Nozomi lifting herself up out of the horrible goo looked at herself as she was covered in the dark sticky stuff, "ewww this is awful it's-"

But then she looked up and then suddenly before she could move she was suddenly struck as was sent flying backwards.

Riku seeing the monster hit her looked on with wide eyes as he then rushed forwards towards her.

"OW! What the heck-" but then as she tried to move one of her arms, she couldn't move it!

"What's going why can't I-?" But then she noticed something more the sound of her voice sounded strange and then she looked down as she then saw a white-glassed ring around her middle. It held her arms down unable to move and then looking ahead she then saw she was in a big dome.

Then she suddenly saw the painted grinning teeth, the monster had trapped her upper part inside in itself.

Nozomi was dumbstruck as she then said slowly with horror, "oh no…"

But then no sooner as she had said those words she then felt the inside of the monster started to glow. Even worse it was beginning to get very warm inside that started to make her sweat.

It was then she panicked, "Get it off me! Get it off!" She cried out loudly as she ran around trying to dislodge the thing off her.

Riku finally stopped only a little distance from Nozomi and then saw the way she was running around and thought she looked like an idiot. But then suddenly he saw why she was panicking as he saw the glowing.

He then ran over to her blocking her path as he then cried out, "hold it will you!"

Nozomi hearing him looked up her eyes widened the fear still there, as the thing was unbelievably hot and unbearable. She then cried out "get this thing off of me!"

Riku looking at her annoyed then said, "all right just hold still!"

Nozomi still shivering stood still and watched as Riku then suddenly called out his keyblade. Nozomi looked at him her eyes widened.

"What're you going to-"

He suddenly swung the keyblade forward towards her and she immediately ducked.

Getting up as she quickly could onto her knees she then asked in an angry alarmed tone, "what do you think you're-"

" Just shut up and hold still!" Riku shouted. He then left no time for Nozomi to react as then suddenly he sent his keyblade at her knocking off the monster with an almighty strike.

Nozomi shocked at the speed of the attack was dumbstruck for a few moments but then suddenly feeling the cool air and the freedom of her arms she got her senses back. She looked at Riku who she saw seemed to be awfully calm about the situation that had occurred which made her infuriated, standing up and pointing an accusing finger at she then shouted clearly mad "how could you go and do something like that to a girl! It was-"

But then she was cut off once more as a small distance away the creature exploded making a huge vibration in the earth and pieces of debris fly everywhere.

The explosion made Nozomi cover her head with her hands as she instinctively ducked, after the tremor had dispersed she then looked at the destruction that had occurred.

"That's why..." Riku spoke as he looked at the destruction and then away again.

Nozomi hearing this then looked away from the destruction and then back to him, she had no idea what the heck she was supposed to say at a time like this.

But then before any more words could even be spoke King Mickey ran over to them having defeated the other, "are you two alright?!" He asked alarmed.

Nozomi looked at the king her hands still on her head but then removing them she then said with an awkward smile scratching her head, "well no worse for wears!" As she then ended with a laugh.

The King hearing this info looked at them relieved, "that's good to know."

Riku seeing Nozomi and her awkwardness then turned his head annoyed again at her relaxed nature but then as he did so he saw it! The creature Scriptium was there above on the roof of the clock tower!

"She's here!" Riku cried out.

Nozomi and the king alarmed at Riku's call then looked up and saw it too. Nozomi's eyes widened for as she saw Scriptium she then suddenly saw that behind it was Hayner as he was strapped to it's wall unconscious by some kind of white binding.

"Hayner!" She shouted out alarmed.

It was then that suddenly that the creature noticed them as it slivered to and throw it's angry eyes gazing down intently at them.

The trio too stared back at it as it then suddenly slithered and flew in the air and then arrived in front of them all. As it wavered to and throw Nozomi gazed at it and then suddenly rage overwhelmed her. She then got up quickly and then summoned her keyblade to her hand as she then pointed it towards the creature hatefully, "You give us Hayner back right this minute!" She demanded.

Then as she shouted these words the monster looked back at her fully and then flew it's head back as it then let out its almighty roar.

This made Nozomi draw back slightly as then the creature turned in the air and then suddenly more bottle monsters arrived from dark portals surrounding everyone in a circle.

They moved their arms back and forth as they showed their keenness to fight, Riku looking at them then said to Nozomi, "Oh nice going!"

Nozomi looking at him was annoyed herself again but then looking back at the monsters only held it tightly.

She was gonna get her friend out of this no matter what the cost!

_Hey all sorry I've been so long time in writing this but I've had a lot of things going on, but then thanks to TwiDawnlight review I was encouraged to continue again. _

_So there we go, seeya next chapter! ^^_


	27. The town of twilight part 10

_**Chapter XXIV: The town of twilight final part III**_

Ody watched from a distance behind a wall along with Pence and Olette, Cait sith on the ground as he had his arms folded his tail swaying back in forth in serious concentration.

As Ody watched Scriptium he then felt another surge of memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Scriptium came up to him as it stroked its head affectionately against Ody's arm and shoulder. _

_He looked at her surprised slightly but he felt comforted by her as he moved his hand up to her and stroked her metallic nib head. _

_She wavered too and fro slightly, as she was pleased at his reaction as she then made something like a purr like noise. _

_Ody smiled at her more, as he knew he had one true friend but then suddenly-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bottle monster's had already began their onslaught as they charged back and forth running around as they spilled their ink everywhere all over the clean red brick road.

Nozomi and the others barely managed to keep out of the way of the monsters and the ink as they continued to battle against them. Nozomi parried back against an incoming monster with the starseeker but then she noticed another puddle of horrible ink.

"Oh darn!" She spoke loudly as she barley managed to stay away from the stuff the monster still continuing its onslaught.

As she looked at the monster and it's painted toothed grin she got really annoyed, "I'm not in the mood for creeps like you!" She cried loudly as she then struck it hard.

Riku and Mickey were a lot more used to this situation then she was as they leapt back and forth between the monsters as they then struck them each down at a time.

Thrashing another one of the bottle with his keyblade, Riku then grit his teeth as he felt a pain within his heart as he gasped slightly holding onto his chest slightly.

The King seeing this, his eyes widened slightly but then another one of the creatures came charging towards him and so had to dodge out of the way, then leaping he then turned and landed it hard with a couple of strong blows as it then staggered back slightly. Then taking the initiative he finished it smashing it to pieces with a powerful head blow.

He immediately ran over to Riku as he saw him struggling with his hand still on his chest.

"Riku what's wrong are you okay?" He asked him worried.

He looked up at the king his one of his eyes clenched shut as he looked at him; "I'm finding it hard to…" He gasped again as he shuddered.

Mickey looked at him really worried as he waited for Riku to continue, but then distracting them they then saw another monster charging towards them.

But this one's ink had run out and it was clear from the way is glowing blazingly that it was going to explode upon enemy contact.

There was no time for either of them to retreat or defend as the monster was now practically upon them.

Then suddenly as the creature suddenly leaped strong beams of light in the shape of stars then suddenly struck it as it was then destroyed in seconds turning to white dust that blew away in the wind.

The king and Riku looked on with widened eyes as they saw it had been Nozomi who had used her new technique "swift star rays."

Her Keyblade glowing slightly for a few moments then stopped, as she looked at the two of them as she smiled at them relieved, "that was a close one huh?"

Riku still stared at her as he couldn't believe what she had done and with such ease!

Nozomi looking at their faces was a bit puzzled as she then began to make her way over to them but not until a familiar roar came down from above again.

It was then that everyone looked up and saw Scriptium once more as she floating above them, but then suddenly she came back down once more as she rushed towards Nozomi.

Seeing this she then quickly jumped and dodged out of the way as she then made her way over to the king and Riku.

Continuing to stare at Scriptium Nozomi then asked his majesty and old snowball, "how're you guys holdin up?"

Riku breathing heavily couldn't speak as the king spoke for him, "Not well Riku's gotta rest! It's urgent!"

Nozomi's eyes widened as she then turned and saw Riku struggling terribly, she looked at him worried as she then turned back to look at Scriptium.

She was silent for a few moments as she then started to think of a way to distract it long enough for the two of them to make an exit.

It was then as she stared at it and it's angry eyes that she got a very quick idea, she then decided to act on her impulse.

"Well looks like you're finished aren't ya!?" She asked it mockingly and boldly.

Riku and the king looked at her dumbstruck at the way she was acting, 'what is she doing?' Riku wondered to himself furiously.

Watching from where they were hiding Olette, Ody and Pence looked at her too confused as Cait sith was the only one who wasn't deterred by her outburst.

"You haven't got anymore of your ink pals! So it's only you mean now isn't it? I can take you down way easily!" She said as she smirked mockingly as she waved her keyblade to and throw in her clenched hands.

It was then that Scriptium then truly got enraged as it's slithering had got faster in it's pulse and it's eyes focused only on her.

Nozomi then took a step back as she was preparing her plan.

Riku and the king continued to stare at her and what was about to unfold.

Then suddenly it was then that Scriptium then reacted as it then dipped itself into one of the ink puddles nearby as it did the whole stream suddenly flared up with blue fire! Nozomi was shocked as she then suddenly saw that Scriptium was emitting blue flames as it then took on the shape of dragon-like creature.

It was armless but it long legs and giant blazing wings, within the blue flames the same angry red eyes gazed at her hatefully, the white insignia of the nobodies upon it's chest.

Nozomi her own eyes in shock watched as the blue-flamed creature then took flight and started to speed towards her. Seeing this Nozomi then made her move as she then quickly summoned up her own wings on her feet she then suddenly took off into the air.

Scriptium its attention fully focused on her chased after her upwards as it completely ignored Riku and the king. The two of them watched as the creature chased Nozomi.

Nozomi running upon the glowing orbs looked behind her and saw that Scriptium was very close behind her, she looked on shocked as she saw it coming but then she decided that just running was useless. Taking her keyblade she then focused as a couple of the small orbs entered her keyblade as she then concentrated her attack.

Then feeling fully energised she then released it, "Swift star rays!" She shouted. Then from her keyblade the shooting stars of light pelted out all at once as they headed straight towards Scriptium.

However the blue blazed monster dodged each blow as it weaved it's way through each oncoming beam. It then bellowed angrily as it was upon its target. Nozomi's eyes widened as she then tried to defend herself with the keyblade.

Scriptium smashed into her as it grated itself against her keyblade, Nozomi struggled as she felt the intense heat from the fire that wrapped itself around Scriptium's body.

The king and Riku looking at Nozomi's struggling form then saw that she looked at them as she then gestured with her head for them to go on and leave.

The king seeing and realising what she was doing then looked behind him and saw that the barrier had completely gone. So taking his chance he then urged Riku, "come on while we've still got the chance!"

Looking at the king still struggling he then turned and looked back at Nozomi as she still parried back against Scriptium and it's blue dragon fire form.

He then bowed his head in pain and regret as he let the king help him move his way out of the danger zone as they went over to where Cait sith and the others were.

Nozomi seeing that Riku and the king had finally got out of the way she sighed in relief but then this then led to the big downfall in her plan, 'how do I stop it now!' She thought desperately to herself.

Scriptium as though sensing these thoughts suddenly flew up as it then flung it's long flaming tail at her, Nozomi's eyes widened as she was struck by the fiery blow as she was sent plummeting to the ground.

Olette and the others watched as the king dragged Riku towards them, they immediately ran to their assistance.

"Are you okay?!" Olette asked very alarmed.

Riku looked up at them as he then shook his head, the king still holding then spoke, "he's struggling very badly, and we don't know what the cause is."

Hearing this Olette, Ody and Pence looked very worried as they all tried to think of a way to solve this dilemma. It was then that Cait sith intervened, "give Mr Slushy over to me, I think I'll be able to handle it!"

The king looking at him as well the others with baffled eyes, but the realising that they had nothing to lose, king Mickey let Cait sith take a closer look at him.

Cait sith looking at Riku saw his hand clenching his chest and so taking this into thought then held his hands over his chest a light flowed from his hands.

It entered Riku's body as it made him feel warm inside and then suddenly soothed as his pain then all at once died away.

His hand then unclenched from his chest as he felt soothed though still a little weak, getting up on his knees he looked at the others who looked at him with relief.

But then Riku looked at Cait sith who looked back up at him his arms folded, "well it's go to see the all technique works!" He spoke confidently as he jumped and made a sign of victory.

Riku couldn't believe that such a small little cat creature like him had the ability to heal damage like that! But then this led to "how did you-"

But he was interrupted as Cait sith spoke instead, " well it wasn't easy! The damage that ya got there was quite bad it seems as though ya've had somethin cut within yer heart… though it ain't fatal, I'm afraid ya won't be able to use the same powers ya might have had."

As Riku heard the synopsis of his condition his thoughts then switched as he then said, "I can't use any of my own powers! How can that have-"

But then he suddenly remembered why as he remembered Hari's words. _"You will be disabled from the powers you had before they would have proved a nuisance in future events."_

Riku remembering the memory then growled angrily as he then spoke, "so it was her!"

Pence hearing him was about to ask what he was talking about when suddenly he was distracted as he and the others heard a yell of pain.

Turning they then saw Nozomi as she was struggling badly against the monster. Nozomi was slightly charred as she had barely managed to avoid most of Scriptium's attacks.

As she ran in the battle zone though Scriptium chased after her as it ignited more of the streams of ink as they all linked together boxing her more and more until she was then surrounded.

She looked around in panic as she then saw her dire situation as she now couldn't run around anymore and then she was suddenly left no chance to run as then, Scriptium then flew into the sky as it then lifted it's wings out and then the fire all lit up at once as it lit up the whole zone.

Nozomi's eyes widened as the fire enclosed on her and she then tried to dodge as she ran to escape the flood, but she wasn't quite fast enough as a blast of fire struck her back. She screamed in pain as she was flung out of the burning circle burned incredibly badly.

Hayner awoke from the recesses of the unconsciousness he had been as he heard a scream he blearily opened his eyes, "what happened?" He asked himself. He then looked around himself wondering where he was and then he saw that he was stuck as his arms and his legs were strapped to the side of the clock tower.

His eyes opened wide as he then remembered what had happened to him and then looking around he then saw the fire below and then Nozomi on the ground as he saw the slight traces of smoke coming from indicating that she had been burned.

He looked on horrified as he then shouted out her name, "Nozomi!!!"

Ody looked at the horrific things that Scriptium was doing and couldn't believe she was capable of these types of monstrosities. He then felt the last surge of his memories as he remembered what had caused this horrible change in her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_From behind him a few shadows leaned over him, he turned around and faced them as there was, Seifer and his gang. _

"_And what we got here?" He asked as he looked at Ody with an expression of mockery and cockiness._

_Ody felt a little nervous as he stepped back slightly. _

"_Weirdo" spoke the girl with lilac white hair and revealed red eye. _

_Hearing this Ody didn't know what he was supposed to say back but then suddenly before he could react Scriptium had detached itself from him as it then looked at them with an angry growl. _

"_It's a weird monster y'know!" The big lug cried out with surprise as he looked at Scriptium. _

_Ody looked at Scriptium as he knew from instinct that she was protecting him from these guys. _

"_Ah! I see then so he must be one of them then!" Seifer spoke as he then started to proceed towards Ody. _

"_One of them?" Ody asked nervously as he then stepped back dreading the negativity in the air. _

_Scriptium's growling was getting worse as Seifer came closer to them, " yeah you're one of those nobody freaks! Those guys that cause all that trouble a few weeks back!" _

"_Nobodies?" Ody mouthed as he felt a horrible dread in his being at the very mention of that one word. _

_It was then that Scriptium reacted as she then suddenly struck Seifer back away from her master with her long feather tail. _

_Seifer gasped in pain as he was flung back towards his gang who all crowded around him worried. _

_However Scriptium wasn't finished with them as she then she leaned over tall over them ready to begin a total onslaught. Ody saw what she was going to do though and then ran ahead and blocked her path, "stop it right now Scriptium!" _

_However even after hearing the words from her master she still looked at her prey frighteningly as she then started to dive over towards them. _

_Ody then panicked as he then shouted out before he could even think, "STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU MONSTER!!!"_

_It was then that Scriptium looked at him and paused in an awful silence as the words registered in her mind. She looked at Ody it's first in shock and then suddenly a great sadness._

_Ody looked back at her shaken and then in shock as she then suddenly slithered and flew away in the air and out of sight. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ody then finally understood why Scriptium had suddenly changed into what she, it was because of deep sadness and also more then likely rage at him. All she did was try to protect him but things had gotten too over board.

He had to put a stop to this right now!

Looking at her he then went over to put an end to it.

Olette, Pence, King Mickey, Riku and Cait sith watched as Ody started to walk over the awful scene. Olette tried to intervene, "no you can't go there it's-"

Ody interrupted her, "I gotta take responsibility for this… I'm not going to runaway anymore!"

With that his walk turned into a run.

Nozomi woke up blearily as she heard someone calling out her name, looking up she then saw that Hayner was awake and was now struggling against his bonds as he was trying to get free.

"Hayner!" Nozomi gasped as she found newfound strength in the wish to rescue her dear friend. Getting up she got on her legs, though she ached from all the burns she still had strength!

However Scriptium had seen this and was now heading in her direction still in her blazing dragon form, she swooped down towards Nozomi.

Seeing Scriptium coming toward her she then called on wings again as they appeared on her feet she kicked off and flew into the air.

Hayner on the other hand was beginning to manage to get himself out of his bonds as he had luckily with him his penknife that he used to cut through the bindings. He managed now to get his arms free and one of his legs as he then worked extra hard to get the last one off.

As he worked he turned to see what was happening down below and he saw much to his relief that Nozomi was all right though she was still stuck in battle as he saw that she still was fighting against Scriptium.

Watching them he then suddenly saw the moon pendant was still on the end of Scriptium's tail though in its fiery form, he then saw it was nearly coming off of its tail.

Nozomi still fighting on against Scriptium smashed her keyblade against Scriptium as it grated grate against it once again.

But then again Scriptium did something that she wasn't prepared for as it suddenly swung forward and struck her with its tail. Sending Nozomi once more towards the ground.

As it flew back and flipped its tail though it sent the locket flying off of its tail into Hayner's direction. Losing all other thoughts that was on his mind he instinctively reached for the pendant forgetting about his surroundings.

Reaching as far as he was enabled to it seemed as though time had slowed down as it then with his fingers he caught the chain of the necklace finally retrieving it!

He smiled at his success but then unfortunately he became aware things again and saw with horror that he had leaped off the edge having broken the last bond on his leg on own.

He then started to fall in the air as he too, Scriptium seeing this then started to charge towards him in her fiery form to smote another insect down.

"SCRIPTIUM!!!!"

It was then it froze in the air as it heard the angry commanding voice of its master.

Hayner still falling yelled loudly as he knew death would seize him at any moment but then suddenly on his back and under his legs he suddenly felt someone holding him. Opening his eyes in shock he suddenly saw it was Nozomi!

She smiled at him as he looked at her a gasp as she was charred slightly, "looks like I've become a knight in shining armour huh?" She laughed.

Hayner silent for a moment then suddenly said aloud annoyed, "and what does that make me the damsel in distress?!"

Nozomi blinked as she then replied with a smile still there, "I guess! It's kinda fun to swap roles don't you think?"

Hayner couldn't reply to this but then a though suddenly made him wonder how she'd caught him and then saw that they were flying in the air! He was so amazed he didn't say anything more until they had landed upon the ground.

Scriptium though on the other hand still in it's fiery form had flown to it's master Ody as it looked at him it's eyes in fierce hate still as he looked back at her unchanging.

It was then she was about to bellow again but then Ody intervened, " Scriptium! Be quiet!"

It was then was halted immediately as then it stopped in it's tracks as Ody walked over to her, through the blue flames he then touched her true form as he then told her holding her metallic nib head, "that's enough now…"

With that the fire dispersed from her and the area as she then stood in her feather form once more. Ody still touching her head then moved his hands as he then moved to hold her body as he then told her, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry I called you a monster… I know that you were only trying to protect me and everything… but you've got to listen to me more."

Scriptium hearing these words from her master then turned it's head as it looked at him with sadness and concern and some essence of regret.

Ody looked back at her as he then stroked her head, "all right?" He asked.

Scriptium bowed its head as it acknowledged her masters words and then it's eyes smiled as it was gratefully stroked.

Nozomi landing with Hayner seeing that Scriptium then sighed in relief, "well I'm glad that it's control now… anymore and I'd been ashes!"

_Hey guys here's another one done! Sorry if it might have ended too easily or whatever, anyway see you next time for the final part of the twilight saga ^^_


	28. The town of twilight final part

_**Chapter XXV: The town of twilight final part IV**_

" Awww thanks for letting me use the washing machine!" Nozomi spoke as she hugged her now clean clothes as she walked out with Olette.

Olette smiled at her reaction, " that's okay, I'm just surprised that your clothes managed to survive all that fire!"

Nozomi nodded still smiling as she walked, "yeah I am too! I must have good luck on my side!"

Hearing this Olette nodded, "yeah and it's luck too that my spare clothes fit you too."

Nozomi was now walking in a spare stripy long sleeved shirt with pink and green. She was also wearing a pair of purple trousers with blue rims at the end.

"Yeah I'm glad they do too! We better move it and eat that sea salt ice cream together with everyone finally!" She spoke as she remembered.

"Yeah let's!" Olette smiled.

With that the two of them ran on ahead as they ran to the strain station where everyone would be waiting for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi sat her self down as she looked at the enormous landscape of twilight town, she saw the many buildings of the town as well as she spied some of the people who were walking below. They appeared to her like ants in their own little world.

"Wow it looks so amazing from here!" She beamed.

"As it should be," Pence laughed as he sat from a distance from her next to Olette. She was sat beside Ody who looked very happy himself as Scriptium was wrapped around his legs and had her head resting on his lap. Then next was Hayner who was right beside her and then looking to her right was Riku and finally Mickey.

They all sat together as they looked at the orange-lit scenery and the warmth of the twilight sun shone down on all of them.

"Yeah this is what hanging out together is all about!" Nozomi spoke happily as she now felt she really achieved so much.

"Well I'm glad ta see a banshee like yerself can be so at peace with the world!"

Nozomi felt herself snap slightly as she was robbed of her happy moment as Cait sith was sat on her head his arms folded as he too stared at the scenery.

But before an argument could occur between the two of them Pence then spoke once more, "and not forgetting the most crucial part of the whole package!"

At this Nozomi leaned over slightly to see what it was that Pence was talking about she then watched as he brought out a set of light blue sea salt ice cream for each of them.

She watched as they were handed down, to Olette, Ody, then Hayner and then she was given hers. She took with a smile from Hayner who nodded back to her happy himself; she then turned and looked at Riku as he stared at it with indifference.

Nozomi looked at him oddly as she held it to him, "well aren't you going to take it?"

Riku staring at her for a moment then took it from her hand slowly as he then passed the last one over to king Mickey. Nozomi watched Riku as he had his eyes closed, as he seemed to be thinking about something not touching his ice cream. Nozomi what it was as she stared at him and his still pretty shining silver hair. Then suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at her as he asked, "what?"

Nozomi blinked as she turned away quickly and looked at the sunset, "nothing!"

With that she then put the ice cream in her mouth, suddenly she spluttered and gasped as she pulled it out again, "whoa!"

At this everyone stared at her as they had already began to eat their ice creams wondering what was wrong.

"What's up with you?" Hayner asked as he still had his ice cream in his hand as it was melting slightly.

"It's so salty! I really wasn't expecting that at all!" She spoke as she looked at the sweet substance in her hand not understanding how something sweet could be salty.

Hayner looked at her oddly, "well that's why it's called sea-salt ice cream, what you were expecting it to be like?"

Nozomi blinked as she heard this explanation as she looked at the ice-cream again as she looked at it, then after a moment she made her reply, "well… sweet really…"

Hayner looked at her a little disbelieving as he shook his head and continued to eat his ice cream again.

"Ya really are a daft banshee aren't ya?" Cait sith spoke again as he smacked her head again with his gloved hands.

Nozomi got annoyed once more, "oh shut up! I don't need to hear that from you right now!"

It was suddenly Olette who intervened as she called over, "don't you like it?"

Nozomi turning from Cait sith looked over at Olette as she then called back, "no just surprised that's all! Besides it's not good to waste food!" With that she then tucked into the sea salt ice cream as she got over the saltiness and enjoyed the overall sensation of the delicacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finally finishing her ice cream Nozomi then truly felt contented as she once again looked at the scenery, loving every moment she was spending with all of her friends.

But then as she thought at how happy she was she then felt a pang in her heart as she remembered Oralee and Wairu as their images flashed within her mind. Her face saddened as she clenched her chest where her heart was as she then thought to herself, 'you guys… I hope you're both okay… I want to find you both soon.'

"What're you gonna do now?" Pence asked.

It was then Nozomi was distracted as she then turned her head and leaned over to see where Pence was. This was indeed a good question for it was something that Nozomi hadn't really thought about herself, what should they do now?

However it was King Mickey that provided the voice of reason, "we'll be taking the next train."

Nozomi turned her head to look at the mouse king as she then asked, "train your majesty?" She asked.

He nodded, "yeah… were gonna go and see my old advisor and tutor Yen Sid, there are some very serious issues I need to discuss with him."

Nozomi blinked, as she heard this not knowing who Yen Sid was but he must obviously be someone important, Riku however unbeknownst to her clenched his hands together as he heard that name.

But then this then brought on another good point that Olette soon brought up, "so Ody are you going to go with them too?"

Turning her head Nozomi looked over to Ody as he heard Olette's question looking at her for a moment he then turned to Scriptium who was eating the last of what remained of his sea salt ice cream. Looking at her for a few quiet moments… he then made his choice.

"I want to stay here in… Twilight town" he answered.

Nozomi looked at him surprised she was almost certain that he'd follow on with her and the others but before she could ask he continued with his explanation.

"I'm going to stay in that old mansion… I want to find other nobodies like myself so that maybe… I can create a safe haven for them and perhaps find a better way to return to our true elves… if we want to," he finished.

After hearing this explanation to them it was then the king who spoke, "don't you want to return to your old self?" He asked him.

Ody was silent as then Scriptium looked up at him and she did he then pulled her metal quill head up to her as he then stroked her as he spoke, "no…otherwise I'd have to say goodbye to Scriptium…"

Hearing this there was silence among everyone as Nozomi didn't completely understand what it meant for him to return to his true self but for the rest, "I like that idea, I think it'd be a cool idea if we keep our eyes peeled for any more and if we find anymore then we could send 'em your way!"

Hearing this Ody looked at her as he her happy smile but then smiled back as he was grateful for the encouragement, "thank you."

It was then Riku looked at her annoyed, "how do you suppose we can even do that? We're not a delivery service you know!"

Nozomi looked at him as she heard this and got a little cross at him she had her mouth open to say something back, but unfortunately no thoughts came to her mind how to solve this dilemma.

But it was then that Cait sith came up with a solution, "with one o these!" With that he jumped off Nozomi's head as suddenly he snapped his fingers in the air, then something flashed. As it did Cait sith landed back on Nozomi's head that made her unbalanced for a moment, as she looked up at Cait sith annoyed for a moment. But then turning around again she looked in Ody's direction as something glowed and floated into Ody's hands.

He looked at it as the light faded away and there in his hands there sat a small golden badge with Cait sith's face on it along with his ears and crown. Looking at it confused he then turned and looked back at Cait sith who made his explanation, "that there is the Cait sitherer transporterer!" He beamed.

Everyone looked very confused at this name as Nozomi pointed out as she then let out, "what?"

Cait sith ignoring the looks he was getting as well as the question continued himself, "it's a special magical badge of mine than can transport anythin from little old me to ya and from ya ta me!"

Hearing this it was really hard to believe as Pence then asked amazed, "you can really do that?!"

"Sure I can let me show ya! Give me them Lachesis reports!" He spoke as he then turned to Riku who was the one in charge of both they'd found at that moment.

"Why those?! They're supposed to-" Riku began to complain but it was Cait sith who interjected, "I need for a demonstration, sides that lad there can translate 'em! Or so this lass told me!" He spoke as he pointed down to Nozomi who looked at him surprised since it was the first time he hadn't called her a banshee in a single sentence.

Riku still hesitated slightly but then looking at the king he nodded to him and then with a sigh bought out the two cubes he'd been holding onto. Cait sith then went over and landed on Riku's lap as he took him in his gloved paws and was silent for a moment.

Everyone watched as he started to glow and then Ody watched amazed as his badge too was glowing and then suddenly before anyone could blink the cubes had disappeared from Cait sith and had it moments landed in Ody's lap.

He gasped in surprise, as he couldn't believe it! He stumbled with surprise, as he made sure not to drop them with Scriptium hovering overhead overly curious like a kitten.

Everyone astonished looked at Cait sith who only smiled, as he then beamed, "no chore fer the coolest cat of 'em all!"

Looking from Cait sith for a moment Nozomi turned around and looked at everyone were still bewildered, but then looking at Hayner she saw a trace of ice cream that had somehow got on his cheek.

Unable to contain herself for a little joke she took her finger brushing it off as Hayner jumped from her touched and looked at her with wide eyes as she put it in her mouth.

He blushed red his mouth wide open as she laughed, "you missed a spot!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dressing into her now clean and dry clothes Nozomi and the others were now outside the train station as they were waiting for King Mickey to get the tickets and for the train while Nozomi made her farewells.

She hugged Olette as she spoke to her, "thanks for the clothes and everything! You're such a big super help."

With that Olette detached from her as she then said to her, "it's fine, I'll be glad to hang out with you again, maybe for an all girl shopping trip!"

Nozomi nodded energetically as she heard that, "I'd love it!"

She then turned to Pence as she hugged him too and then said, "and thanks for the ice cream and all it was ace!"

Pence then detached himself as he then replied to her, "sure no problem anytime you want some more you know where to come!"

Nozomi smiled as she then turned to Ody who she too gave a hug as well, "It was really nice meeting you too Ody! I'm glad I got to be your friend and everything, I hope there'll be other nobodies like you I can meet."

Ody smiled as heard that truly grateful too for meeting her, "Yeah… and thanks for helping me solve my problems and all… you really gave me courage and everything, good luck to you okay?"

With that he then detached himself from her and then as he did Scriptium then slithered over to Nozomi. She looked at her with uncertainty in her red eyes, Nozomi only blinked but then decided to act as she then moved her right hand out and stroked Scriptium's head. It was surprising as it was warm and soft to her touch as Scriptium stroked back into it comforted by gentleness. Nozomi smiled at this knowing that the creature truly did mean well.

Then after a few moments she stopped as Scriptium went back to it's master and slithered up to his shoulders where it stood and watched as Hayner walked over to Nozomi to give her his goodbye.

Nozomi saw that he wasn't look at her as he had his face turned away for some reason; probably due to the joke she'd played on him earlier. 'He must still be ticked off' she thought to herself.

But then before she could blink he'd taken out his hand and there in it was her pendant that she'd forgot all about! She stared at it wide-eyes as Hayner still had his face turned away not looking, "you know you're a real idiot! I mean after all the fuss you made to get it back and all… it's stupid to leave it behind now!"

Hearing this Nozomi blinked as she then leaned her hand over as she then took her pendant and then put it back on once more feeling wonderful warmth around her neck.

Looking at Hayner again she smiled as she held it in her hands, "yeah I am aren't I?" She laughed.

Hayner didn't look at her, as he was now blushing angered with himself, as he didn't know what to say. But then suddenly he felt Nozomi go up and hug him as she then said happily, "I'm glad we're friends now."

Looking at her still startled slightly he then slowly and hesitantly moved his own arms up as he then too hugged her, though a little tightly slightly.

Nozomi's eyes widened slightly as she felt this but then she could wonder any further she then suddenly felt a tugging on the back of her waistcoat.

It was then was pulled roughly out of the hug by Riku who looked bitterly annoyed, "if you're done with the over sweetness it's time we got going!"

Nozomi blinked as she felt herself being tugged from behind making it very unbalanced for her to walk backwards, "Riku what're you doing I can walk on my own!"

With that she was pulled into the train station as the others followed suit though Hayner was a little annoyed slightly at what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi waved to the others who waved back as then the train then chugged away and then finally left the station. Nozomi continued to stare out until she couldn't see the station anymore looking back inside the cabin she was in she saw Riku and the king were sitting across from her.

Riku appeared to be asleep while the king had his arms folded, as he seemed to be thinking about something, Cait sith was sat next to her as he had his arms at his sides thinking about something too.

Nozomi sighed as she then put her hands in her pockets but then felt something, and then pulled it out and then saw a little green emerald gem and then finally a note, opening it she then read it.

"_A little present to make our friendship official! ____"_

Finishing it with a smile she took the gem as she then shone it in her right hand in the light and saw it's lovely sparkle. She was so happy to know of her friendship with everyone at that moment.

Then turning to her moon pendant she then clicked the little diamond at the side as it came undone and the moon opened up to reveal the photo inside.

Cait sith looking at her hopped up as he landed on her head to look at the image.

The photo was quite old and withered and yellow in colour, but there in the centre of the image was a young woman with long black hair smiling at the observer clad in long white robes and there in her arms there was a little bundle. A baby.

Cait sith looked at her as he asked, "who that be then?"

Nozomi smiled warmly as she held her pendant to her heart grateful at having her pendant back, "my mama."

He looked at her surprised, "that there beauty?"

She nodded, "yeah… the most beautiful in the whole town…"

Looking at her and then the pendant Cait sith then said, "wonder how an angel like that made a banshee like you?"

She snapped! "How dare you say that! You-"

Suddenly there was a jolt in the carriage as then everyone jumped, Riku looked shocked, "what's going on!"

The king looked confused, "I don't know it's-"

But then suddenly the whole place began to shine with white light as the huge numeral appeared once more.

"VII"

Nozomi gasped, "What's happening!"

But then suddenly her white wings appeared and before anyone else could say anything they were transported as they disappeared with a flash.

_Well guys here's the end to the twilight town saga ^^ Hope you've all enjoyed the ride so far, I Can guarantee for things to only keep getting better as they go! C'ya next time! ^^_


	29. In the Radiant gardens part 1

_**Chapter XXVI: In the Radiant gardens part I**_

Maleficent was fed up as she walked up the long staircase. She had sent that imbecile to find her servant hours ago!

"He is going to have to make a very suitable excuse for having me wait this long!" She spoke angrily to herself.

Finally arriving at the top of the stairs she then proceeded into the white room where she could hear a loud sound echoing. Then she finally found her two targets. Pete had fallen asleep upon the sofa with Hari still on his leg as his head hung back making long and loud snores as she slept silently and peacefully.

Looking at this sight for a few moments Maleficent was infuriated as she then banged her staff upon the ground very hard, this then produced a thunder spell that then struck Pete quick and furiously with a huge bang.

"YEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!" He cried out.

Quickly as the effects died out Pete looked black and fried as he coughed out smoke, Hari on the other hand who had not been affected simply woke up and sat upon the sofa. She rubbed one of her eyes gently removing sleepy dust.

As Pete recovered from the effects of the spell he then spoke, "who the heck did that! What's the big-"But he quickly stopped as he saw Maleficent staring at him hatefully that made him freeze immediately in fear.

Maleficent looking at him hatefully then began to speak herself, "you have tried my patience! I sent you to find her hours ago and you have ME wait! I the mistress of this castle!"

Pete blinked as he gulped now truly nervous, "ah just wait there ah, Maleficent ye see I was just merely-"

She interrupted him, "I will not have any of your excuses... Hari, tell me what you have been doing here?"

Turning to look at Hari, she looked back at her mistress with her still cold gaze. Silent for a few moments Hari then spoke, "Pete insisted that I recover lost energy, since I was not efficient to proceed straight into combat. So I was told simply to rest here with him… that is all."

Maleficent hearing this was silent for a few moments as she then turned and looked at Pete again who looked at her still nervous. She bowed her head her look of displeasure still there but then she spoke, "I see then, well since it is only that I will let this pass, " Pete relaxed as he let out a sigh. "However…" Maleficent then opened her eyes as she then looked at him harshly once more that made Pete freeze. " I would expect you in future events to let me know of such activities… I want nothing to happen that is outside of my knowledge."

With that Maleficent left the room and then proceeded to go down the stairs.

After a few quiet moments Pete could finally then relax as he then let out all of his held breath, putting one of his grand hands over his racing heart.

Hari then seeing that she was being called for got off the sofa as she then proceeded towards the door, but before she left Pete called out to her, "Hari wait!"

She paused at the doorway as she then turned and looked at Pete as he then spoke, "listen thanks there! I didn't know what to do and all so… thanks fer savin my skin there!" As he looked at her with a smile of gratitude, Hari however looked still with her cold unchanging gaze as she then replied to him.

"I only spoke of the truth of the situation… after all you were only doing your duty."

Pete's eyes widened slightly at hearing her cold logic as she left and her steps could be heard echoing as she descended downwards. Though he knew what she said was true, his ears then went down as he somehow felt hurt slightly inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_As she dropped the flowers in her arms and ran to him, the petals falling around the two of them as she was then wrapped in a wonderful loving embrace. She smelt the flowers as it made the air sweet and light and then looking at him she then moved herself to experience the sweetness of-_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Nozomi cried as she blinked her eyes open all of a sudden as she felt her heart racing from the imagery and rush.

"When on earth have I started to have that kind of-" but then she stopped as she looked in front of herself and saw with her eyes widening that her face was inches from Riku's!

Looking she saw his eyes were closed, as he was fast asleep unaware of their positioning as she was lying on top of him, his left arm over her back slightly as her hands were on his chest.

Quiet for a few moments it then clicked suddenly what was happening as she then saw his eyebrows crease and his mouth clench as he was beginning to wake up!

Seeing this Nozomi then immediately blushed a million shades of red as she then quickly got off moving away as she then collapsed onto the ground. Her right hand covered her mouth partially as she was gasping and her left was clutching her fast racing heart not believing what she had just been in!

"Oh man! I really hope I didn't-" she then stopped as she saw Riku had now woken up as he had his left hand on his head trying to get rid of a diminishing headache.

Opening his eyes he then looked around himself unsure of what had happened as he then noticed Nozomi who looked at him strangely as he saw she was beet red, "what's wrong with you?"

Nozomi hearing him quickly turned her face to hide her reaction as she then answered him, "nothing!" She spoke a little crossly not wanting Riku to see.

Riku not understanding her cross-reaction only looked at her annoyed himself in the tone she had spoken to him. He sighed as then looked above himself into the sky that was a sunset pink.

Looking at it he then recognised it! Then looking at the scenery he then saw the industrial town that was still being rebuilt with it's many houses with the black piping threaded throughout.

Then there in the centre was the all familiar castle with the many cranes still removing and reattaching parts to it trying to restore it to it's former glory. "Hallow bastion!" Riku spoke aloud with sudden realisation.

Nozomi her blushing face now reduced looked at him queerly as she then asked, "Hallow bastion?"

Looking at her he then looked past her and around himself as he then saw that the king and Cait sith were unconscious behind him.

"You majesty!" Riku cried out.

Nozomi then calm looked and saw the mouse king and the midget cat as Riku rushed over to help wake the king up. Realising how inconsiderate she'd been she rushed over too to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a while but the two of them had finally started to regain themselves, "yer highness?" Cait sith mumbled as he awoke and looked above seeing a face.

Nozomi smiled sadly as she then spoke, "sorry no… only little old me."

She felt really sorry for Cait sith, still having to be separated from his dear princess the loneliness he was feeling must be awful. Wairu's image then came to her mind too as she felt the pangs of loneliness.

Suddenly then Cait sith regained himself, "Get yer hands off banshee!" He shouted as he did a round somersault kick into her chin that made her fall backwards.

"OWWWW! Why you-!"

With that the angry arguments began between them once more, Riku only sighed, "they never change."

"Mmmm, Riku?" The king asked.

Looking down Riku answered him as he nodded, "yes it's me your majesty."

Blinking for a few moments the king then got up as he looked around himself and then too instantly recognised the scenery.

"We're-"

"Yes we're in Hallow Bastion you're majesty… and fortunately we've all made it together," turning he looked over to see Nozomi and Cait sith still fighting with Nozomi pulling his tail with both hands and him pulling her hair against her head.

Riku looked at them queerly as the King got up and too stared at them a little weirded out himself, Nozomi feeling eyes on her looked at them as she then asked annoyed, "what?"

Blinking Riku sighed as the king then started to speak, "I think it'd be best if we all started to get along now, we can get some help here at least."

Hearing this information Nozomi's hands relaxed around Cait sith's tail as he too let go of her hair jumping and landing on the ground. She then asked, "help?"

He nodded, "yeah we've got friends here."

Nozomi blinked as she then wondered what these friends of theirs were like, but then Cait sith spoke, "well if we're gonna get help we might as well and go and get it! No point lyin around here is there?"

With that he started to walk away from the group as he then proceeded down some white steps towards the inner sanctum of the town. The others quickly started to follow him as Nozomi said aloud, "I wish that he wasn't so rowdy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking to the centre of the industrial town Nozomi was fascinated by all the hard work of all the people as she saw all the cranes moving back and forth, the many people running to and throw fetching and carrying.

She also saw a few accessory shops as well as she walked through with the others and had stopped by a few getting some potions and little accessories with the munny she had gathered from battle.

As she stuffed a few things in her pockets she then said aloud, "this place sure has a real working hard spirit to it."

Riku hearing her then replied, "well of course it does, they're trying to recreate their old home… back to what it was before the heartless invaded."

Nozomi hearing this then remembered those horrible yellow glowing eyes and black shapes and thought back to how they destroyed her own home, Bamboo town.

"Well I hope they do… they're definitely putting the right energy into it… maybe it'll be even better then what it was!" She said positively.

The king hearing her say this then looked at her as he nodded, "yup that's what these guys are all workin to so I won't be surprised if they do that!"

Nozomi smiled as they then came to another set of stairs beside a little shop that also sold sea salt ice cream as she then saw beyond a landscape of a blue canyon of rock. She stopped, as she was awestruck as she saw the grandness of it as it reached farther than the eye could see. The colours of the sun setting sky also made it all the more enchanting to her.

The group had gone a little further ahead until Riku noticed that she had strayed. Annoyed he walked back to get her but then he then saw her staring away, her ebony black hair blowing in the wind and her pink sakura blossom hairclip glowing slightly.

Silent for a moment his annoyance had vanished but as he stared at her he then decided to end this little moment, "hey!"

Nozomi then awoke from her daydream as she saw Riku waiting for her, "can you hurry up! We don't want you getting lost."

Hearing this Nozomi blinked and prior to what he thought she was going to do she instead looked a little embarrassed her eyes closed as she scratched her head as she spoke, "whoops sorry, day dreaming again!"

With that she ran forward towards him and then past as he then turned and looked at her again. Nozomi stopped as she turned around and then said to him a smile on her face, "come on snowball!"

Riku blinked and then smirked as he too started to run after her not minding being called snowball at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally they arrived at their destination as Nozomi had been told they'd made it to the Hallow Bastion restoration committee base. She was expecting it to be bigger from what she was imagining but despite that she followed king Mickey and Riku inside, Cait sith now on her right shoulder.

Inside she saw a room with a wooden floor with a desk, in the centre were loads of books, and a chalkboard with some odd drawings. Then beside it was a computer with a middle-aged man bashing away at the keys, his hair blond in a white shirt and blue trousers, as he seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"Dang it all!" He cried out angrily.

Nozomi staring at him along with the others let her curiosity get the best of her as she then walked forwards and looked over the man's shoulder, she saw a green screen with messes upon messes of text on it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

The old man then answered her, "I can't do this one calculation ere!" He spoke, as he seemed really agitated.

"Really?" She asked.

The old man still had his eyes closed as he now was bent back leaning against the chair he was in, Nozomi looking at where he had indicated and looked at the calculation.

Staring at it for a few moments her eyes became enlightened as she got it, Cait sith then watched as she typed something into the machine and then as she finished she spoke, "I think I've done it!"

"That's impossible no kid could-" the old man began to speak as he looked at the screen again and then spluttered on his words as he saw with amazement it had been solved! The screen now showing 100%.

"How could this have-!" Then turning he looked at Nozomi properly for the first time who was smiling with Cait sith still one her shoulder his tail swaying back and forth.

Nozomi saw the man wasn't really well shaven and had blue eyes with a cigarette in his mouth, goggles on his head too. He reminded her slightly of one of her chemistry teachers she had once.

He looked at her inquisitively, "who're you kid I've never seen you-"

Then he looked over her and then saw the king and Riku, his eyes widened as he saw them. Then before Nozomi could blink he'd got out a communication device as he then quickly spoke into it sounding very urgent yet excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After fifteen minutes suddenly a whole new group of people appeared in a hurry, Nozomi stared at all of them as they arrived. The first that she saw was a man with Dark brown hair wearing a necklace with a lion design on it she also saw a scar that ran across his forehead and over his nose.

She also saw he work black leathered clothes with a furred collar with a white shirt.

The next person that arrived was another girl a few years older then her with black short hair with a hair band. She also wore a black tube top with flower designs, a waistcoat and black shorts and red ribbon that was tied to her left arm. She also wore long black boots.

The last person to arrive was another girl wearing red ribbons in her hair that was long and brown in a ponytail with a layered dress that was red laced at the top with another ribbon and white underneath as the main vest. Then her lower dress was pink with a white stripe across and another white layer underneath. Then finishing it off she wore brown boots.

Nozomi watched on as the conversation unfolded starting with the man with dark brown hair. He bowed his head in respect as he then put hand over across his heart, "you're majesty." He spoke deeply in respect.

"Hey Mickey!" Spoke the girl with short black hair.

"It is good to see you again your highness," the girl with long hair spoke softly with a smile.

The king smiled at them all happy to see them all again, "yeah hey! Guys! Long time no see."

Nozomi continued to watch on, "You're majesty what brings here you right now?"

It was then explained how things had got to the point of where they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was silence as King Mickey finished speaking. It was a few moments before anyone said anything.

"Wow that's a really long trip your majesty!" The short black haired girl spoke.

The king nodded, "Uh huh, it has I was wonderin if Sora mighta contacted ya at all?"  
Nozomi's ears pricked as she heard that name again, 'Sora.' Who was that? She wondered to herself but before she could think about things any more deeply it was then that the dark brown haired man spoke, "No not yet, we haven't had any contact from him at all… but based on what you described to us I doubt he'd come here for a first choice search point."

The king looked down at this and as Nozomi looked at Riku he too looked a little depressed. As she saw this reaction it was then obvious to her that Riku knew this Sora, she'd definitely ask him about it later.

But then the man continued again, "if I am to guess correctly I think it's likely that he's searching for you right now, so if we just contact him that shouldn't be a problem."

It was then that Mickey looked up his eyes enlightened by this prospect, "can you do it right now?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible at this stage your majesty." Came a new voice, Nozomi immediately looked around herself wondering where the new voice had come from.

Suddenly then in the centre of the room a magical cloud formed with a poof and then vanished quickly to reveal an old man in long blue robes with a long pointy blue hat and long white beard. A pair of spectacles sat on the end of his nose.

Nozomi looked at this old man curiously, 'who's this?' She thought to herself.

"Merlin!" The king cried out.

"Merlin?" Nozomi echoed still curious.

It was then that he turned his attention to Nozomi, "right you are there young lass, and I'm one of the world's greatest magicians!" He spoke beaming with pride.

Nozomi's eyes widened at the word 'magician' but then before she could go any deeper with her thoughts it was then suddenly that the new arrivals realised a mistake they'd all done.

"Oh sorry there we forgot to introduce ourselves to ya didn't we?" The short black haired girl spoke, Nozomi turned to her as she then nodded and then acknowledged this as she replied, "oh yeah, you haven't have you? Um okay… I guess I'll start it off since I'm new and all."

The short back haired girl nodded with a smile as the others waited for her introduction.

Nozomi coughed into her hand and then smiled as she then spoke, " nice to meet you all, I'm Nozomi and this guy on my shoulder is Cait sith!" She finished as she pointed to him.

"Hey ya!" Cait sith added as he waved.

The black haired girl grinned at the intro as she then spoke first, "I'm the great ninja Yuffie!"

The man with dark brown hair then spoke, "Leon…"

Then finally the pretty longhaired girl spoke, "and my name is Aerith it's a pleasure to meet you Nozomi."

Nozomi smiled as once again she was making more friends and then finally the old blonde man spoke, "then finally the name here is Cid and I've gotta thank ya for finding the solution to the equation back there."

Nozomi beamed, "no problem sir happy to oblige!"

The introductions now over Mickey then turned back to Merlin as he then said, "So Merlin what were you talkin about?"

Merlin then took his staff out as he then began to speak, "ye see highness we can't get any messages out at the moment… for some reason a barrier has appeared and no one can leave or communicate to the outside."

At this the king's eyes widened as did Riku's at this information, "you mean that no one can get out or anything?!" Riku cried out.

Nozomi was surprised at this reaction obviously this was something really bad though she didn't completely understand.

"That you are lad… but I do have a solution, but I need some assistance to make it work," Merlin spoke.

Nozomi hearing this though still not understanding spoke up, "well we've got nothing to do so why don't I and the others help you?"

Merlin turned to her as she spoke and then silent for a moment smiled as he then said, "If you think you can lass that would be a great help."

Nozomi nodded and then said with a smile again, "all right then! So what do we have to do?"

_There we go guys the first chapter to the Hollow bastion saga hope you all enjoy laters ^^_


	30. In the Radiant gardens part 2

_**Chapter XXVII: In the Radiant gardens part II**_

Outside of the cut of world of Hollow Bastion a couple of dark arrivals appeared. Inside their corridor of darkness Pete and Hari gazed upon Hollow Bastion and it's enormous grey domed barrier preventing any from entering.

"Oh that's just great then ain't it!" Pete cried out irritated. After being told off by Maleficent he once gain had been sent out with Hari to find more of these targets. Though he was further annoyed as he still didn't know exactly what it was they were after.

Hari was silent as she watched Pete rant on, "why is that world even shut off fer?! It were never nothin like this in the past!"

After a moment Hari closed her eyes as she then answered him, "it is because it does not wish for it to leave…"

Pete hearing this blinked, "what doesn't what want to leave?"

Hari quiet for another few moments then opened her eyes as she turned and looked at the world of Hollow Bastion again, "this worlds light… it is attracted to our target."

Pete was still confused though even after hearing Hari giving him the answer, but before he could inquire further she had already began to act. Summoning once more into her right hand her all too familiar keyblade "the one winged angel."

He watched awestruck as Hari gathered her power into the blade once more as it began to burn brightly and fiercely with red energy. It was almost too blinding to gaze at as then Hari suddenly launched herself out of the portal, her mechanical steel wings aloft strongly pushed her forward as she then rushed towards the barrier.

Pete watched then wide eyed as then Hari became a comet of red and then with an almighty smashing sound like glass she had made a hole within the barrier. Her task finished the energy pulsed out of her reseeding as she then turned and looked at Pete again with her still ever unchanging green eyes.

He was awestruck at her incredible power; it made him truly nervous seeing her potential almost to the point of fear. He moved the dark portal cautiously and nervously closer, then finally stepped out of it as he entered Hollow Bastion with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the tall branches of a tree it's leaves were green and vibrant revealing the warmth of the season of summer with an everlasting blue sky, a small black squirrel was running along one of its long branches.

"No wait! Take it easy! Take it easy girl!"

The squirrel was running fast and energetically as it hopped forwards along the branch as it gained speed until finally-

"Oh no, no girl! Nozomi!"

With that the black squirrel made a huge leap as it jumped in the air towards another tree branch however unfortunately the branch she landed on collapsed.

"Whoa!" She cried out as she fell in the air but then fortunately she caught another nearby branch as she hung onto it for dear life.

"Now what did I tell you?!" With that Nozomi now in her squirrel form turned and looked at another squirrel this one was older looking and had blue fur with a pair of spectacles on his nose. This revealed him to be Merlin the magician.

"Always look before you leap!" He continued on giving her a lecture.

Nozomi blinked as she heard the old man and then just replied calmly still holding onto the branch with her arms, "I did look before I leaped, I calculated everything before I took off, it's just the branch gave way."

"Yes regardless, regardless of that though you can't always trust your luck girl, " Merlin continued as he was making his way over cautiously taking hold of each little twig on the branch that came his way.

Nozomi on the other hand managed to finally swing herself around and was now standing on the branch sighing she then started to speak, "but I already said that I wasn't-"

"We don't wanna hear it right now alright?" Came a familiar annoyed tone from a white squirrel that was close behind Merlin. Nozomi looked at it annoyed seeing it was once more Riku and his irritating nature.

However before an argument could arise between the two of them Merlin spoke once more, "first you make the easy jumps, gage the distance carefully…" Merlin then prepared himself to jump over a very small distance barely under thirty centimetres, then he jumped.

However he made a fault as he lost his balance and was now hanging onto the edge with his arms his tail dangling below him.

Nozomi immediately rushed to his aid, "oh Mr Merlin sir!"

Riku too rushed to help as he hopped over the edge and then with Nozomi they both pulled the wizard up together, Merlin then spoke again. "Ye see even there ye can make a mess!"

Finally then with a mighty oomph from both Nozomi and Riku they both pulled Merlin over as he then finished talking to them mending his glasses, "now don't take gravity too lightly otherwise it'll catch up to ya."

Nozomi recovering got up as she dusted her furry self as she rustled slightly, she turned and had a quick look at her tail as she felt very weird having it behind her, 'It's gonna be a while till I get used to this.' She thought to herself.

But then Riku then spoke, "yes of course Merlin… but now we've gotta get back to the deal at hand, now what was it you said we had to find?"

Finishing dusting Nozomi then turned around to listen herself interested, Merlin then himself spoke too finishing his own cleanliness, "right you are lad, what I'm searchin for here in these woods is a legendary seed called the valkerie seedling."

Nozomi blinked as she heard this term, "val…ker..ie seedling? What's that?" She asked.

Merlin continued, "it's a special type of seed that's mentioned in this story book that has very strong magical capabilities, so with its power I think that we'll be able to use it to communicate to the outside worlds."

Hearing this Nozomi nodded her head as she understood the basics of it all but then this brought out a question from the top of her head, "if it's that powerful Mr Merlin sir, why couldn't you just find it yourself?

Looking at her Merlin shook his head as he then told her, "because unfortunately even with my powerful spells and magic at hand, this seed is very allusive so I needed support and due to what the king has said about you I believe that you both will be able to find it easily."

Hearing this Nozomi was quiet but then she smiled at the thought knowing that the king had confidence in her and Riku. But it was then snowball interrupted this happy moment, "better not count on it Merlin, she's always the one who's finding trouble."

Nozomi felt her mouth drop slightly disgruntled hearing this as she turned around and saw that he'd taken off hopping forwards in his white squirrel form. Seeing he was trying to get away Nozomi ran after him as she then spoke angrily to him, "how dare you say that about me!"

Riku looked back at her with a smug face that only infuriated her further as he then replied, "Because it's only the truth."

Making Nozomi all the more angry they both hopped along some more branches and thin twigs before she continued the argument, "I'll have you know this right now! I am not the one that goes off finding trouble it's-" however she was cut off as she came to a halt as Riku did. For in front of them was another squirrel, a red one.

It seemed to look at Riku closely a keen look in its eyes as it made a couple of squirrel noises. Riku only looked back at it unsure of what to do. He then tried to make his move and go around it but then the squirrel stopped him in his tracks as he then tried the other way, but then the same reaction.

Nozomi looked at this queerly, "what are you doing? A dance? we've gotta move forward!"

"I know that stupid, but I can't!" He spoke as he looked at her and then back to the red squirrel that continued to gaze at him strangely.

It was then that Merlin appeared then behind Nozomi, she turned to him hoping for some kind of solution, "Mr Merlin sir, how do we get by?"

Merlin then seeing what Nozomi was talking about then answered her as he saw a possible solution, "oh well I suggest we walk back to a sidetrack."

Watching Merlin he then went back a slight distance as he arrived at a dividing tree branch that split in two. Going up on the higher dividing branch he then held onto a small twig.

Nozomi seeing this then too went up to stand beside him and then finally followed by Riku who stood in front of her. However unfortunately the squirrel didn't go the lower way and instead went onto the branch as it continued to gaze at him. Once again muttering odd squirrel language.

Riku was getting annoyed as he thought it hadn't got the hint as he then gestured to the open branch with his arms speaking loudly, "go on! Go on you've got lots of room!"

But then the squirrel then spoke again strangely as it twitched its nose and moved closer to Riku's face. Nozomi looked at this baffled.

Merlin however then caught onto what was going on as he then spoke, "I'm afraid you're in trouble lad, ye see that's a girl squirrel and a red head at that," he added with a wink in his eye.

Nozomi hearing this then looked at Merlin and then at Riku and the squirrel as she then asked, "a girl?"

Then suddenly Riku put his paws on the girl squirrels nose as he was getting fed up with her and her twitching nose so close to him as he pushed her away. But then the girl squirrel then put her own paws on Riku's own squirrel nose, surprised he then got mad as he shoved her paws away. But then suddenly again she pulled at Riku's paws as she put them on her nose again and then made something like a giggle. She then ran across from them in a hurry as she then looked back at Riku a happy joy in her eyes.

Both him and Nozomi were weirded out as then she suddenly came back and started grabbing at Riku's paws trying to hold them as he was trying his best to avoid hers, "she's acting really weirdly!"

Nozomi watching though couldn't help but smile at this awkward situation as she saw Riku was having his own medicine of trouble.

"That's because she likes you," Merlin replied.

As Nozomi heard this her smile broadened as she then laughed out loud, and then said in-between giggles, "oh that's great! Snowball and furball like a house on fire!"

Riku really got agitated at this as he then demanded, "why though?!" Then suddenly the squirrel had got a hold of his paws as she put them on her nose again giggling happily again, then she tried to grab him again.

However Riku ran back as he dodged past Nozomi and Merlin as he peeked behind him and then the female squirrel did too.

"Well that's nature but-" suddenly then the female squirrel started to chase after Riku as he was trying desperately to get away, the two of them ran in a dizzy circle around Nozomi and him.

"Well you better leave me out of it!" Merlin laughed and cried as he jumped out of the way.

"Dido that!" Nozomi laughed as she then too got out of the ridiculous circle.

As she did this though the female squirrel pounced on Riku as it made him stumble nearly off the edge.

He then moved to get away as he then spoke again, "I really don't want this!"

But then suddenly he gasped for as he had started to walk away the red girl squirrel had grabbed his tail pulling him back as he was wrapped in her own fluorescent tail.

"Merlin, Nozomi-!" He cried out as he struggled to get loose.

"Yer on your own lad, I'm afraid magic can't solve this problem," he spoke as he was smiling amused at the situation as he grabbed a nearby acorn.

"Yeah, your learning the hard way what I have to go through!" She added with her own devilish smirk enjoying the divine justice Karma was giving him.

Riku turned to the female squirrel as she continued to gaze lovingly at him as he tried desperately to explain himself. At the same time pushing away the tail that was still trying to snake it's way around him, "listen to me! I'm not a squirrel! I'm a boy! A human boy, not a-"

But then the red squirrel grabbed his face fur and then pushed her nose against his in a fast sequence of kisses.

Nozomi howled with laughter then as she then said out loud struggling with tears in her eyes, "oh I saw snowball's first kisses!"

Riku then immediately flushed red with embarrassment and anger as he turned around and looked at her hatefully, "Oh shut up!" He shouted.

He then shoved the squirrel away as she was then covered in her own red tail, "just go away and leave me alone!" He cried.

Running to Merlin and Nozomi (who was still smiling at the awkwardness) then said, "what am I supposed to do she won't leave me alo-"

Suddenly he was shoved forward by the squirrel that covered him in his own silver white tail and then as he was on the floor she jabbered to him in a mocking angry tone.

Merlin then laughed and went onto explain, "Well ye see yer stuck lad when a girl squirrel chooses a mate it's for life." As Riku was listening to this he scratched his head unsure and then irritatingly the girl squirrel came back and then scratched into his head too really hard that hurt.

Nozomi continued to giggle herself at the funny situation that he had got himself into as Riku tried to thwart her off again as he then replied, "well I'm not going to be a squirrel tomorrow am I?!"

Then suddenly the squirrel was rubbing herself against him into his chest that he got annoyed with. He then moved his paws to shove her away again but then unfortunately she'd grabbed his paws and moved them over holding them together. It almost looked like an embrace though an awkward one.

Merlin then continued to speak, "well she doesn't know that, she only knows one simple fact that that you're a him and she's a her."

Then again the girl squirrel grabbed his paws once more again and then covered her nose with them as she then dashed off again. Then taking his chance he then went to hide in Merlin's big bushy blue tail. He then saw Nozomi smiling at him and then looked at her really annoyed as he then said to her before burying himself, "Don't you dare!"

"Oh dare what?" Nozomi asked mischievously with a cheeky grin.

With that Riku hid as the red squirrel girl came back, Nozomi watched as the girl looked for Riku and then as she went near Merlin's tail she then poked her shoulder.

Then indicating with her own paw she pointed to Merlin's tail with a smile of glee. The squirrel getting the instant hint pulled Riku out by his tail who was trying desperately to get away.

"You traitor!" He shouted angrily.

Nozomi however only smirked mockingly as she then said to him, "you're just learning the hard way that I don't find trouble, trouble finds me!"

Turning around then the girl squirrel pulled again at his face fur and then once again gave him another series of fast nose kisses.

With that realising Nozomi and Merlin were not going to be any real sources of help he ran away as fast as he could the red squirrel fast on his tracks. Nozomi just continued to smile as he ran off and then turning to Merlin she then spoke, "well I better go off and find this Valkerie seed you need then."

Merlin nodded, "alright then lass, but you mind yourself, remember look before you leap!"

Nozomi already moving then called back, "yeah, yeah I will!"


	31. In the Radiant gardens part 3

_**Chapter XXVIII: In the Radiant gardens part III**_

Nozomi still currently in her black squirrel form had searched high and low in the tree she was in for the Valkerie seedling. She'd been searching around as many trees as she could for at least an hour or more and still hadn't found a thing!

"Man! This is taking forever!" She complained aloud as she climbed to the highest tip of the tree she was in. But there had been some advantages to doing it for so long, for now she was used to jumping, scurrying and leaping in her current form, though it was still strange having a long fuzzy tail behind her.

Reaching the top finally she made her surveillance over the forest top, she could see loads of things from where she was, the blue and vastness of the summer sky, the many birds that twittered their pleasant tunes as they flew in and around the treetops. The rustling green of the many leaves in the woods, the shining thing on that tree branch and-

Suddenly she came to a halt as she looked back and then saw something was definitely glittering and shining in a tree that was opposite to her. She squinted her eyes as she tried to make it out better and had her tail around the tree's branch so she could lean her body forward more. Getting a better look she made it out to be an acorn of some kind that was shining golden in the light.

"That must be it there!" She cried out excited. With that she then scurried back down the tree she was in until she got to another branch that she thought would take her straight to it.

Unfortunately the branch she'd chosen didn't quite reach, as it was short by six or eight feet at most. "Darn it!" She breathed aloud disappointed. Looking at the shining acorn that was across from her on the tree she saw that there weren't any other trees that were close to it, "I guess I'll just have to walk along the bottom and-"

But then she stopped abruptly as there on the ground a creature came prowling along the bottom. A wolf. She stared at it with widened eyes, this wolf was smaller then the one she had encountered before and was brown in colour. It was also shaggy looking and looked dumb slightly but it didn't stop it from being a threat and a nuisance as she saw it licking its jaws up at her.

"Oh no not another wolf!" She complained aloud, this definitely meant she couldn't go and just walk across the tree, not with that wolf there.

Looking at it she saw it licking it's chops as it looked at her hungrily and eagerly and she then spoke to it annoyed, "oh yeah! You can lick all you want you're not going to eat me in a million years!"

Turning away from the wolf she looked back at the glittering acorn as she then made a quick calculation in her head. Nodding as she concluded it in her head she ran back to the inner branch she was on as she then geared herself ready to run, 'now my best long jump that I can do is six or seven and a half feet… I just gotta pray that my luck can even the odds!'

She lifted her tail ready for launch, "now focus everything!"

With that she then sped across the tree branch at the fastest speed she could, with an almighty burst of energy she jumped off the branch like a fast little black rocket.

The wolf looked at her eagerly as it saw her flying through the air it's tongue handing out of its mouth.

Nozomi though only concentrated on the nut as she sped across quickly, time seemed to slow down as she reached forward she looked on desperately reaching her right paw out as she came closer and closer to the glittering acorn.

Then before she knew it she made it! The acorn snapped off the twig it was on as she caught it! "I did it! I did it! I got it! I-" However unfortunately she hadn't taken in that gravity was now taking its toll as she was now falling in the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed loudly as she fell.

Grasping and reaching as she struggled to hold onto the nut, she was now falling against the tree's trunk as she tried to brake herself from the fall. But then she fell to the end of the trunk onto another branch in a hurry as she fell on a sleeping owl.

She scurried in a chaotic mess as she was gasping for air from the adrenalin rush, still holding the acorn close to her chest, suddenly the owl pulled itself together as it had woken up looking at her angrily as it batted at her with it's wings.

Nozomi was astounded and breathless as she still hung onto the nut, she tried to explain but unfortunately couldn't as the owl suddenly lunged at her quick with its wings that made her fall backwards in a hurry.

As she landed though she felt whatever was beneath her suddenly move and jump. It made odd mad chirping noises, moving quick with a stumble off of whatever it was she was on she backed away as she saw that it was another bird. A red one and was on a nest, she then immediately knew it was a mother bird.

"I'm sorry madam! I-" Nozomi tried desperately to bring out some kind of an apology as she tried to tried to explain things. Unfortunately the mother bird was going to have none of it as she started to peck as Nozomi's head really hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She cried out loudly in pain as she ran away as quick as she could, she covered her head as best she could away from the mother bird's fierce pecks. Fortunately she came to an escape point as she jumped into a hole in the tree trunk, but then unfortunately the mother had caught her tail in her beak. Nozomi pulled away panicked as she tried desperately to get away, the pain was awful as she suddenly felt a few of her hairs come off as the mother bird pulled away.

Looking from within the tree she saw the mother bird spit out her tail fur as it chirped at her annoyed and angry as it made its way back it's nest. Nozomi's head ached from the pain she received as she then spoke, "ow! Man that was harsh! I was trying to say sorry, what was her problem anyway?"

Holding and looking at the nut that was in her paws now she sighed in relief as she spoke once more, "well at lest I've got it now so-"

Suddenly from behind her she heard rustling noises, looking behind her suspiciously in the darkness of the inside of the tree she saw that some leaves were moving.

"What's that there?" She asked, putting the nut next to the entrance of the hole to be safe she then proceeded to where the moving leaves were, dusting them away, and her expression of curiosity turned into surprise.

For there in the mess of red and brown leaves was a familiar shade of silver as she found Riku still in his squirrel form hiding in them, "snowball! What're you doing here?" She asked surprised.

Riku seeing Nozomi looked at her surprised himself and then alarmed as he said to her angrily, "you idiot! You've blown my cover! She's gonna-"

But then suddenly she arrived before he could say another word as the red squirrel spotted him as she looked through the tree hole entrance and had a look of joy on her face. Nozomi herself was baffled as she looked at her.

Suddenly then Riku like a bolt of lightning took off out of the entrance of the hole as he pushed Nozomi back, landing roughly she quickly went back to the entrance as she watched as the red girl squirrel catch onto his silver white tail and was holding onto it tightly.

She watched as Riku pulled her along as he looked back at her annoyed and then suddenly in a fit of klutziness like she had done only moments ago landed too on the red mother bird's nest.

She then too chirped angrily at him as she pecked his head hard as he tried to shield himself against her, however he hadn't noticed the owl in front of him as he bumped into him.

There was a fast scramble between him and the other two birds as he ran in a dizzy circle between them, but then he escaped as he ran to the nearest tree branch, the mother bird following closely behind. The owl was left breathless from the rush but suddenly the red girl squirrel jumped on him as she began her pursuit of Riku again. This left the owl to toot angrily at them as they sped away.

Nozomi having watched this display was quiet as the imagery set itself in her mind; she then started to laugh at the hilarity that had just happened. It was too much as a few tears appeared in her eyes as her sides ached with her laughter.

"Oh that snowball's too much!" She laughed loudly.

After a few more fits of giggles she then gradually calmed herself down as she then took a few deep breaths. "Well since that's done with, I think I'll go find mister Merlin sir!" With that she went back to the tree trunk hole and took the nut in her hand again as she then sped away to find Merlin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another twenty or more minutes of hunting around Nozomi came to another tree branch and then finally she spotted him.

"Oh Mr Merlin sir!" She cried.

Holding the nut in her hand she showed it to him, "I've got this here, I think this is the Valkerie seed your looking for isn't it?"

Looking at Merlin then for the first time she saw he was leaning forward strangely for some reason as she stared at him. He looked at the glittering nut she had in her hands as he then cried out, "Oh thank heavens for that! Now you go and find that other lad so I can get out of my own mess!"

Nozomi was puzzled as she heard this, "mess? What mess?" She asked curiously.

"Well just look back there!" He cried out distressed as he then pointed his arms out to his back, looking Nozomi then saw to her surprise a fat red woman squirrel who was holding onto Merlin's blue tail as she played with it. She made it look like a wig on her head as she laughed aloud.

Nozomi was surprised and speechless, but then Merlin had reached back and had taken his tail in his paws snatching it back as he ran past her, " one side lass!"

Nozomi backed out of the way as quick as she could clutching the nut to her chest as suddenly the red fat woman squirrel came running by too. It made her unbalanced as she spun around and then tried to steady herself as best she could making sure not to drop the nut from her paws.

As they both rushed past her and out of sight Nozomi looked back at them as she then cried out to the woman squirrel, "watch where you're going! Honestly I nearly stumbled to my doom!"

Annoyed slightly she then proceeded to go and find Riku, but there was one thing at that moment she was grateful for, "I'm just glad I'm not a boy! These girl squirrels are all crazy."

Going up again on the nearest branch she went higher into the tree where she could get a good height and distance to see things. As she looked around the place she held the glowing acorn in her right arm suddenly then looking below she saw a familiar shade of silver white. However a she looked on she gasped in fright.

She saw Riku hanging from a broken tree branch that was giving away under his weight as it was becoming looser and looser from the trunk, then below she saw once again that horrible dumb looking wolf come over as it looked up at Riku, still hungry as ever as it licked it's sharp jaws.

Nozomi immediately panicked as she sprinted as fast as she could towards him crying out, "Riku! You idiot! What're you-"

She stopped then as she came to the end of the closest branch to him and reached her right hand down to him as her tail hung onto the branch with her left hand now holding the nut.

She hung on desperately to him as he tried to hang onto her, however her strength wasn't enough as then he slipped from her fingers and fell with the branch. She looked on panicked and frightened as then she saw that the branch had fallen on the wolf's head and had snapped in two with a crash.

It dumbfound the creature for a moment as it shook its head from the painful impact but then it got its act together as it saw Riku.

He was in a predicament now himself as his tail was stuck in the branch and he couldn't dislodge it as he tried to run, he also couldn't fight in this state either! The wolf stopped the moving branch with its huge claw stopping Riku in his tracks, as he looked at it his eyes wide in horror.

Nozomi seeing this felt herself snap as she then cried out angrily, "Don't you dare hurt him!" With that she ran down the branch and the tree's trunk ultra fast still holding the nut in her hand.

Riku still trying to get away desperately struggled against the branch as the wolf licked its lips and then lowered its head to enjoy it's lively prey.

Nozomi having now reached the bottom of the trunk then sped across quickly in her rage dropping the acorn fast as she shouted infuriated, "YOU STUPID-!"

With that she bit hurriedly into the wolf's leg, it howled loudly in pain as it felt her sharp small teeth dig into him.

However suddenly Nozomi stopped as she realised what she was doing and then quickly let go of the wolf's leg, "oh no…" she whispered alarmed. But suddenly the wolf began to try and get at her as it snapped it's angry jaws at her black squirrel tail.

She ran quickly dodging the beasts jaws right and left as she cried out loudly, "get off! Get away from me! Aggh!"

As she sped back and forth she suddenly came to the end of a cliff, she looked at it wide-eyed as she charged on forwards. She then jumped off the edge and lifted her tail out of the way as the wolf tried to snap at her again.

Taking the time it was distracted she jumped on it's hind as she jumped forwards back to the cliff's edge, grasping onto a dead tree branch nearby she gasped for air. The adrenalin still pumping fast and furious in her, then looking back at the wolf she looked at it angrily.

She watched as it fell forwards with a few rocks becoming dislodged and then it knocked into a log that sped down the hillside quickly after the wolf as it then landed in the river below.

The rocks landed in as then the wolf came up and unfortunately was trapped inside the log as it became lodged in its centre, she then watched as the floating log wolf started to float down river.

Nozomi now fully recovered looked at the wolf mad as she then shouted out angrily to it, "that'll teach you! Ya dumb animal! No body hurts my friends!"

With an angry huff she then quickly went back to make sure Riku was all right, she called out to him, "hey snowball! Riku are you-"

However she stopped as she saw Riku was being hugged and embraced by none other than the red girl squirrel, looking at the sight before her, she watched her stroke her red head against his silver white chest, she felt deflated slightly.

"Oh?" She asked as she looked at the sight.

Staring at the two for a moment she turned and got the shining acorn as she held it in her paws again as she dusted it slightly looking away. She then spoke, "I guess you're happy aren't you?"

Riku having seen her and her reaction then spoke to her irritated, "I am not happy! Now will you get her off of me!?"

Nozomi still feeling a little irritation inside her turned and looked back, but then looking at the sight she felt it subside as she couldn't believe how funny it was seeing Riku all flustered.

She smiled as she then replied, "and why would I want to break up this happy couple?" She added with a little laugh.

Riku however only looked at her more annoyed but then suddenly from above them they heard an outburst, "by George!"

Looking startled Nozomi looked up as did Riku as they saw Merlin fall from the trees in his blue squirrel form he fell against a few twigs as he finally landed in a sea of green leaves.

"I've had enough of this nonsense!" He spoke out angrily and Nozomi watched as the big red woman squirrel come down from the tree trunk, as she looked joyful.

Suddenly the mighty words came, "Alakasam!"

Nozomi then watched in a blue cloud of magic as Merlin rose from the leaves now back to his old human form as he looked really cross and quite monstrous to her.

The woman squirrel screamed at the transformation, Merlin then spoke again as he proceeded out of the leaves and moved to get rid of the ones that were still covering his body, "there are ya see! I'm an ugly horrible grouchy old man!"

The woman squirrel in a rushed hurry sped up the tree she'd come from as she then looked at him really cross herself as she shook her head vigorously and uttered more squirrel language. Merlin however retorted back as he made a series of bark like noises scaring her away.

As he finished though Nozomi and Riku both cried out, "Merlin!" "Mr Merlin Sir!"

Hearing them he proceeded over to where he could see them and then spoke to them as he spied what was going on as he smiled, "oh see here you are then!"

"Yup right here Sir! Acorn intact and all!" Nozomi spoke with a smile as she waved it to him.

"Merlin just hurry up with the magic!" Riku spoke as he too had had enough of this over affection.

"Snick, snack, snore'em!"

Then in a poof Nozomi and Riku were returned to their human forms once more, Nozomi with her short black hair and lilac coloured eyes and pale skin in her striped purple and blue top and pink waistcoat, down to her blue trousers with the white veils. Then Riku was back to normal as sat back against the rock in his black top, white and yellow collared waistcoat and then his purple long trousers. His hand was in his white silver coloured hair as he scratched it tired from the experience as he looked at the squirrel that hugged him and then suddenly she stopped as she realised he'd changed.

He sighed as he then spoke to her, "you see, I'm not a squirrel, I'm a boy."

The squirrel looked at him confused as she spoke squirrel language though in a questioning manner.

Nozomi meanwhile had walked over to Merlin and had given him the acorn who looked at it thoughtfully as he saw its shine. Walking over she then spoke to the squirrel with a sad smile, "yeah sorry girl, he's a human boy."

The girl squirrel looked at her and then back to Riku as he stared back at her himself, her eyes became sad as Nozomi talked again, "look, I'm sorry we tried to tell you, really we-"

Then she was cut off as she watched her jump off Riku's knee and then scurry back up a nearby tree as she looked from the entrance of a hole. She sniffed more sadly, Nozomi was feeling rally bad now as she tried again though sounding very apologetic, "I'm sorry lady, I wish I could let you understand."

But then as she spoke these words the squirrel went into the trunk, Nozomi heard her crying she looked down truly sad and full of regret, as she had no way to soothe the squirrel girls pain.

Riku however walked up from behind her as he then said with a hand on her shoulder, "come on, let's go."

Nozomi looked back at him as she still looked depressed, but then she followed Riku as they joined Merlin. The old man shook his head as he told them, "You know that love business is a powerful thing…"

Riku was quiet as he listened as Merlin continued, "surely it must be one of the most powerful forces on earth."

Nozomi hearing this then made her own reply, "yeah that's true… but it's one of the most painful in the world."

Riku hearing her then said, "idiot…"

Nozomi looked at him a little annoyed slightly as she thought he was going to make another argument with her again, but then he continued, "You don't have to tell me…I already know what it's like."

Hearing this she then remembered back to what he'd told her in Notre dame about his own unrequited love, she felt bad again having dug up old wounds. So walking quietly with her companions they proceeded out of the world of the storybook. The red squirrel girl watched them leave as she cried a little slightly.


	32. In the Radiant gardens part 4

_**Chapter XXIX: In the Radiant gardens part IV**_

Nozomi and Riku both sat together upon a bench (that Merlin had provided) to the right side of the Hollow Bastion restoration committee's base room. The other members as well as Merlin, King Mickey and Cait sith had gone together to make use of the Valkerie seedling that she had found upon some piece of equipment.

Nozomi was bored as she sighed out loud saying as she stretched her arms back, "man, I wish we could go too… it's really boring just sitting here waiting."

Riku his arms folded looked at her as he replied, "well what ever they have to discuss is obviously something important, besides… I'm sure they'll let us in on it at some point or another."

Listening to him as she then let her arms fall back, then replied though still sounding a little disappointed, "yeah but still… it's not fair besides, if there's one thing I don't like it's being bored! … And being bullied too." She ended a little grimacing.

Riku looking at her was silent for a moment as he then replied to her, "you're referring to me there aren't you?" He asked her.

Nozomi looked at him baffled as she showed as she blinked a little, then she replied shaking her head a little, "no, not really."

He was a little bit surprised at this as he then said, "really? I thought that… you've been bullied?" He asked her.

Seemingly unaffected Nozomi nodded, "yeah… well me and Wairu were," thinking of her old friend though she felt that little pang of pain again in her heart, as she looked a little sad.

Riku then looked at her a little concerned as he spoke to her again, "why were you two bullied?"

Nozomi then replied as she recounted her childhood memories with Wairu, "well, it was because I was his friend… he was an outsider, he and his mama originally came from somewhere else, she was a travelling performer and eventually she'd just had had enough of travelling and wanted to settle down… so she chose Bamboo town."

She paused for a moment as Riku soaked in the information before she continued on again, "because of that… a lot of people in the town weren't keen on them, I think they thought that she and him had some weird curse or something… but I was with Wairu ever since I can remember and he never did anything really bad, well except…"

Nozomi was quiet for a moment as she wondered then if it would be a good idea to tell Riku, she had known him for a while now and as she looked at him she saw his concern again.

Riku spoke again as he broke the tension, "except what?"

She looked down as she thought it would be alright to tell him, for she was sure Wairu wouldn't mind, "well… he wanted to be a magician ever since we were little, he could cast spells and magic, he'd often when we were little do things like make rainbow's for me, freeze a bit of the river so we could practise sliding around, and he would also make bonfires at night so we could cook marshmallows and stuff… he could do so much… but whenever he tried to do anything like attack magic and stuff… it would always backfire."

Riku hearing this listened fascinated as she told him more about her childhood friend and smiled at the happy memories, but the minute she spoke of the spells he then enquired sounding confused and concerned, "backfire?"

Nozomi nodded as she told him though a little sadly, "yeah… he could never protect himself properly against the bullies and other stuff like that, we could never find out what the cause was at all… it was because of that too he got bullied quite badly, and I decided it was my duty to protect him, which then caused them to turn on me."

Riku listened to this sadly with concern as he imagined of how she must of protected her poor friend from so many others but then he stopped as she continued on, "but it was never too terrible, cause as long as he was with me as my friend then I could cope with anything… even the loneliness."

There was then more silence between them as Riku took this in and he noticed then that Nozomi did look really depressed as she had her hands held together as she squeezed them tightly, he decided it was his turn to speak, "are you still bullied now?"

At this though Nozomi's attitude changed as she replied with a sigh slightly as she put her hands to the back of her head as she then replied, "no, well not as much… but one group that still did was Reno's."

Riku then blinked as he asked confused, "Reno?"

Nozomi nodded then as she continued on looking up to the ceiling, "yeah, well it was mainly him and Rufus sometimes a bit… but me and Wairu knew he was just being childish cause he was just taking his frustration out on us, since he had a crush on Elena."

Riku then looked at her queerly as he asked her, "a crush? That's why he picked on you two? Why what was wrong exactly?"

Nozomi let a little laugh come out as she told him, "well she had a crush on Mr Tseng, our Physics teacher and she always looked at him with these loving eyes, and me and Wairu could always see Reno look really irritated beyond degree, it was kinda funny at times though actually!" She laughed at this memory as she remembered the Physics lesson she had before she'd been sent on this wild adventure.

Riku as well couldn't help but smile as well at the idea of something so silly but then it reminded him once again of his own heartache that he had in the past that stopped the smile in moments.

Nozomi feeling better from the conversation then turned to Riku, not noticing his mood change as she lowered her arms from her head as she asked him a question that had been on her mind for a long while, "do you know someone called Sora?"

Riku blinked out of his melancholy as he asked her a little surprised as he asked her, "Sora?"

She nodded, "yeah he's been mentioned a couple of times, first by Pence, Hayner and Olette in Twilight town, and then king Mickey... And when he mentioned him I saw you making a strange face so I thought that must mean you know him."

Riku listening and watching her then turned his head, closing his eyes as he smiled again as he replied, "well done miss Sherlock."

Nozomi brightened as she felt pleased for getting it right and continued again, "so who is he?"

Still looking away his eyes closed as he told her, "he's my best friend from home, he's also a keyblade master too."

Listening to this Nozomi was fascinated as she then spoke again, "wow! So he must have had big adventure too like us, huh?" She asked.

Riku looked at her smiling again as he replied, "you don't know the half of it! But yeah he has had a lot of adventure… more than me in some ways…"

He then felt a little disheartened again as he remembered the past and some things that he'd rather stayed forgotten. Nozomi hearing this couldn't really understand why he looked depressed as she saw his smile leave, but then instinctively she put her hand on his shoulder as she told him, "well I think right now and in the future you'll have a whole load, so you can boast to him about it when you see him again." She finished with a smile.

Riku startled at her touch lowered his arms suddenly as he stared at her perplexed for a few moments, but then he relaxed as he heard her and smiled again as he replied, "yeah that'd be good to do."

Nozomi smiled brightened more as she removed her hand from her shoulder and back onto her lap to her other hand as she then moved onto her next question, "and… this is probably kind of weird of me to ask, but… does he have blue hair?"

Riku then looked at her really surprised as he asked her, "what blue hair?! What makes you think something like that?"

She replied telling his innocently thoughtfully, "well cause you have white hair… and Sora means sky which is blue right?… So I thought he might be unique like you, so that's why I asked."

Hearing this Riku was silent for a moment but then laughed out loud, as this was one of the weirdest questions he'd ever had, Nozomi on the other hand was perplexed as she then got a bit annoyed slightly thinking he was making fun of her. But then after a few moments Riku recovered as he told her, "well… he does have something about him that's blue… but I'm not telling you what it is."

Looking at him again Nozomi's annoyance then evaporated as she saw his happy smile and then inside she felt happy then too as she knew he meant it in a friendly way, "I'll have to figure it out then!"

They both continued to smile again as silence drifted between them once more, this left Nozomi looking at the ceiling again as she breathed in again deeply feeling at peace.

Riku looking at her again for a couple of silent moments then lowered his head to look down at his feet as he said to her, "you know… I have been rude to you a couple of times before haven't I?"

Nozomi hearing this then turned and looked at him again as she looked puzzled for a few moments but then she replied, "Yeah that's true… "

Quiet again as she finished he then continued, "well I was thinking that… and also because you've saved me a couple of times… I was thinking that it'd be only right for me to give you a reward for it and… to say I'm sorry too."

Hearing this Nozomi then really was startled as she heard this, "a reward?" She asked her eyes widened slightly.

He nodded, "yeah, so… if there's anything you want, I'll get it for you."

Hearing this Nozomi then looked at her hands that were on her legs, 'anything I want?' She thought to herself. Was there was anything she did want? She was quiet as she thought about it and then suddenly it came to her.

Nervous slightly she turned to him as she then spoke to him, "um, Riku?" She asked him.

He turned and looked at her as he asked, "yeah?"

Nozomi was quiet again as she felt shy asking this, thinking it was a bit stupid but he did say anything, so she thought it'd be okay, so mustering her courage her heart thumped a bit more as she then spoke, "can I, can I…can I touch your hair?"

Riku was really shocked as he saw her reaction and heard her request he then asked her loudly, "what?! Hair!? Why do you want to-"

Nozomi interrupted as she told him, "well it's just that… when I first saw you, I thought… it was really pretty and…"

Riku then was blushing himself as he heard this coming from her and had gone quiet. Nozomi taking this awkward silence as a no then spoke though embarrassed as she then said, "oh! Forget it, I know it's stupid and stuff and-"

However Riku interrupted her, "it's all right."

Nozomi then looked at him really surprised, "are you sure?" She asked.

Looking at her blushing slightly as he walked over to her side then sat in front of her on the floor in a kneeling position as he closed his eyes.

Nozomi was quiet as she saw him do this but then heard Riku again, "just do it alright! Before I change my mind."

Taking this Nozomi looked at him a bit disgruntled as she then said to him, "alright, alright! Don't bark at me! You're the one who said it's okay."

With that she was quiet as she then slowly and gently reached her arms forward and then put her fingers in his silver locks. Riku jumped a little bit at her touch as he felt her hands in his hair as she stroked him gently and caressingly.

Nozomi was astonished at its softness as she then smiled in awe, "wow… it's really soft."

Hearing this Riku replied to her, "As it should be."

She smiled at this as she continued to stroke his hair more gently, feeling it's softness and sleekness, Riku was quiet as he felt her and couldn't help but notice her fingers as his heart beat a little more. He then asked her, "doesn't anyone where you come from have hair like mine?"

Nozomi shook her head as she answered him, "no… well unless you count the elderly, but that's not the same thing."

Riku feeling this nodded as he then felt her fingers go deeper as they were now touching his head, still gently and slowly in a massaging manner that he was enjoying.

Wanting to know more she asked him, "do you have to wash it everyday?"

Riku then replied, "Yeah… when I get the chance to, it takes a lot to keep this shine."

Nozomi let out a small laugh at this, "I can imagine."

It was then quiet for a moment as Nozomi let her hands still wander in Riku's soft hair as she gazed at it and felt it she thought to herself, 'it's so beautiful and shiny… it's lovely.'

"You know I'm so jealous of you, I wish I could have hair like this, you're so lucky." She told him.

Riku smiling happy with the comment replied, "thanks," his eyes still closed.

Nozomi then in her thoughts again began to think more deeply as she felt her heart thumping more, 'I wonder what the girl he loved was like? I bet I wouldn't be able to compare to her… I wish I could know more.'

But then suddenly as this thought came to her mind she immediately blushed scarlet red as she removed her hands immediately from his hair and covered her mouth as she thought to herself, 'what am I thinking about!?'

Riku suddenly feeling her retraction looked up at her startled, seeing her blush made him feel strange inside, Nozomi then feeling him looking at her then looked back.

There was a deep silence between them as though something was going to occur until-

"OY! Lass and Laddie!"

Nozomi jumped as well as Riku as she turned around and saw Cait sith had appeared along with everyone else, Yuffie and Aerith smiled and waved to them while Leon simply had his eyes closed. King Mickey entered as he came walking over along with Merlin toward the two of them.

Silent for a few moments feeling embarrassed for some strange reason, then laughed aloud as she scratched the back of her head, "uh, hi guys! Um did you have a nice conversation?"

Merlin and the king reaching them along with Cait sith who had jumped and now sat himself on her left shoulder, it was Merlin then who spoke, "yes we did, and now I need to give you lass a little bit of a spell casting lesson."

Nozomi then feeling the awkwardness vanish then asked him, "spell casting?"

Merlin nodded, "yes, his majesty has told me you are not adapt at magic, and you'll need to be for your future battles, so it is necessary to give you the basic introductions."

Hearing this information Nozomi was silent but then acknowledged it as she replied, "okay then, we better get to it then!" She added with a small smile.

Merlin happy at her attitude gestured for her to come over, doing that she did and just before she vanished in a puff of magic to the training room she then told Riku, "and thanks snowball for the reward it was great!"

Cait sith still on her shoulder asked, "hey and what reward might this be hmm?"

Nozomi looking at him only lifted her eyebrows slightly as she told him with a grin, "not telling you."

With that the three disappeared before Cait sith could continue anymore. Yuffie and the others went back to their workstations as they left the king and Riku together.

Mickey walking over to Riku was about to speak but then it was him who spoke instead as he sat on the bench again as he spoke, "you're majesty I can't believe her at times… one minute she irritates me to kingdom come, the next she makes me laugh to no degree and then she asks the most weirdest of questions!" He then finished with a laugh as he had one of his hands over his eyes as he laid back against the bench.

The king though looked at him a little surprised and then became saddened as he told him, "Riku…"

At this he looked down at the moue king who then told him, "You mustn't get too close to her."

Riku was shocked as he heard this as he remembered what he'd been told about her in Notre dame, the king continued to speak, " you know I don't want to say it but… if you do, you'll just get hurt… and she as well even more when she learns the truth."

There was then a deafened silence as the happy feeling faded away and Riku was left with the heavy reality of what she really was…


	33. In the Radiant gardens part 5

_**Chapter XXX: In the Radiant gardens part V**_

"Agggh!"

Maleficent watched as the one she was training fall upon the ground once more, he had failed to yet again to grasp the powers of darkness that were at his very fingertips.

"That is not good, if you truly wish to truly use the immense power of darkness then you must have a desire for it," she told him as she watched him as he tried to steadily get back on his feet once more.

"A desire for it?" He asked as he breathed hard trying to calm his staggering heart. It had truly felt the immensity of the power he was trying to control.

"Yes, something to fuel it… and then you will have nothing to prevent you from taking it!" She spoke as she finished with a hint of manic excitement.

The person closed his eyes, as he thought of what he truly wanted and it came to him more easily than he could have possibly imagined. Lifting up his clenched fist a smile upon his face, he then summoned that power again as it drifted in and out of his fingers as he opened them knowing his true intent.

"I desire only that and that alone…" he spoke as he finished with a dark smile as a small flame of dark blue crackled in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's how you cast fire," Merlin concluded as he'd given the last of the magical instructions to Nozomi. Cait sith stood at his feet as he patiently to see what her result would be.

She nodded as she listened and then proceeded to create a fire spell; concentrating on the floating cup and saucer ahead of her she pulled her right arm out holding the 'starseeker.' Focusing her mind and magical power she then called out, "fire!"

With that a fire spell immediately emerged from her keyblade as a small ball of fiery energy rushed ahead towards the target and struck it making the cup and saucer vanish in seconds.

Nozomi's face lit up as she mastered now the basic spells, "wow! That was great! I can see why Wairu gets a rush from this!"

Merlin pleased at her reaction nodded as she spoke but then became curious of this name she spoke, "Wairu lass?" He asked.

Turning around hearing Merlin repeat the name of her old friend nodded to him as she then said, "yeah my friend, he could cast magic too and things… he wanted to be a master magician someday."

At this Merlin's eyes lit up as he heard this explanation, "oh I see then, well maybe you could introduce me to this young friend of yours someday, I'd been meaning to find an apprentice at some point in the future."

Hearing this Nozomi was really thrilled to hear this and then replied, "Yeah I will!" But then her eyes became saddened yet again as she thought of her lost friend once more as she finished, "when I can find him again…"

Cait sith seeing Nozomi suddenly become disheartened then spoke, " Oy lass! Don't ya dare be feelin depressed right now! When ya just managed to get even a bit stronger! This ain't no time to be a moper!"

Hearing Cait sith's outburst Nozomi stared at him as she blinked and then smiled as best she could trying to get rid of the feelings of sadness, "yeah you're right! Besides, now we have an advantage at least so… that's a good progression."

Nodding Cait sith spoke again, "right ya are!"

Merlin then coughed into his hand as he then got the little black and white cat's attention as well as the young girl, "now that aside I believe it's time we all got back to the others now, what do you say? Have you finished here now?"

Hearing Merlin's query Nozomi already knew the answer as she nodded smiling as she said, "yeah, let's get back to his majesty and old snowball!"

Merlin smiled again happy at the answer as he replied, "Well then let's move along shall we?"

With that the three of them left the training magic room and went back to the centre of the restoration committee's base room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entering the room in a poof of magic once more Nozomi, Cait sith and Merlin appeared. As the blue smoke faded away Nozomi then spoke with a voice of triumphant, "Hey! Everyone guess what I'm now a fully fledged magic user!"

Then Yuffie and the others hearing her walked over as they each began to speak to her, it was Yuffie who spoke first, "hey, well done! I bet this will really boost ya up in battle."

Smiling at her response Nozomi nodded, as then she was distracted as Aerith spoke, "that's good to hear, if you ever need any tuition on white magic then I'll be glad to help you out sometime."

Hearing this Nozomi smiled further as she spoke once more, "okay! I'd like that."

Then finally Leon spoke next, "it's good to hear… now we can back to what we need to do next."

Nozomi stopped as she asked, "next?"

"Yup that's right!" It was then that the king made his entrance as he walked over to them. Nozomi listened as the king explained, "now the walls of this world are still closed, and the Valkerie seedling still ain't finished properly into the machinery yet."

Nozomi was really surprised as she then said aloud, "it's still not finished your highness?!"

Mickey hearing this looked at her as he then shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not, it's taking longer than we thought and so we're still gonna need a little more time to fix it up."

Hearing this Nozomi then assumed next what he was going to say, "so you need me to help fix it up right?"

Looking at her the mouse king was silent for a few moments as he then replied, "nuh uh, you don't know about the machinery and also it needs really powerful magic to make it work, which sadly at this moment you don't have."

Nozomi hearing this was baffled as she then made her reply though with a hint of annoyance in her tone, "but I've mastered the basics! Wouldn't that be enough to-"

However this time it was Leon who interrupted, " that wouldn't be enough… it's something that really is taking a lot of energy, even we and Merlin are having a tough time on our own with it."

It was then Nozomi felt disheartened and a little annoyed that she couldn't be of any help so she proceeded on to ask, "so how long is it going to take to finish the machine?"

Yuffie then was the one who answered the question, "another few hours at the most… so sorry looks like you'll have to sit around again."

Hearing this Nozomi was annoyed with the idea of just sitting around, she wasn't one for loitering! So then spoke once more, "can't I just do something with the free time I've got!?"  
At this everyone was quiet as they didn't know what to say but then Aerith with her calm logic spoke once more, "well why don't you just have a tour around the town, I'm sure that'll get rid of the boredom for you."

Nozomi's ears pricked up at this idea, she then smiled at it as she spoke, "yeah that's a better idea! Anything then just sitting around!"

Aerith smiled at her and her satisfaction," good then, well if that's all settled we'd better get to it."

With that the group all started to leave the room. The king following them but then before Merlin left, Cait sith had jumped off her shoulder once more and ran up to the old magician.

"Hey Cait sith!" Nozomi called out.

"What? He asked as he looked back at her now standing beside Merlin.

"Why are you going?" She asked him.

Cait sith was quiet for a moment as he then responded to her, " these lads are gonna be needin some powerful magic, and I'm just the cat ta do it! "

Nozomi on the other hand was a bit baffled as she then asked, "didn't you do that the last time you were gone with them?"

"Nah! I was checkin ta see what moves these lades have got and personally, I think they need a real booster!" He exclaimed.

She lifted an eyebrow at this as she looked at him a little disbelieving, 'I bet he just wants to show off.' She thought to herself annoyed slightly but then thinking that she shrugged her shoulders. She then finally made a reply, " alright then, well good luck to you then." She waved to them as a mark to send them on their way.

But before leaving Merlin called her over, "lass I've got something for you before I leave."

Walking over to him Nozomi then pulled her right hand out to receive whatever it was that Merlin wanted to give to her, as she did Merlin then dropped the green gem she had got from Pence, Olette and the others.

She had given it to him during the training room session. He said he had noticed something strange about it and had left him to look at it as she had practised her magic.

But there was something different about it now, as she saw that it was glowing slightly with a slight throb, she stood mesmerised as she gazed at it.

"Wow," she echoed aloud.

Merlin then started to explain, "I found out that this gem of your is actually truly special it's-"

"Merlin! Come on we need to get going!" It was the king who had come back to fetch the old wizard who was delaying time.

"Oh, well my, looks like I'll have to leave you now," with that he then started to trot out the door as Cait sith followed close behind him.

"Hey wait Mr Merlin sir, what is this?!" She cried out aloud really curious as to what she now held in her hand.

Unfortunately though it was too late as he and Cait sith had vanished out of hearing range and eyesight.

"Oh… that's not fair," she complained with a slight pout.

But then looking at the now glowing green gem in her hand she felt something about it was warm and comforting that made her frown vanish and instead made her have a small smile.

However then she realised that old snowball hadn't gone with them, which meant now she and him could explore Hollow Bastion together! Thinking this with a happy thought of not being alone, she then looked around the room to find where Riku was.

Looking in the room she made it over to the bench where she and Riku had sat together and there she found him, he seemed to be in deep thought about something with his head down, his hands on his knees.

Nozomi making her way over grinned, she then waved a hand in front of his face as she said to him with a hint of cheer, "hey snowball! Guess what? You and I get to have a tour around Hollow Bastion together!"

Riku looked up at her then having broken him out of his thoughts as he looked at her in a strange way, Nozomi's smile vanished as she felt puzzled at what she saw. Him seemed to be drained in some ways, and also for some reason there seem to be an echo of sadness. However before she could ask him anything he had lifted himself up and had now walked past her as he headed to the door.

Staring after him Nozomi then asked herself, "what's eating him up?"

But then seeing him exit, she then ran over herself as she went to catch up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking around Nozomi was amazed again at this new world as she got a good view of everything and felt really thrilled seeing the huge machinery as they pulled things to and throw and various other things. Once again as well she was able to see more of the hard working nature of the people as she saw them put energy into everything.

Seeing them all work so hard like this though made her feel a little bit bad inside again as she spoke aloud, "I wish I could do something to help out…"

But then as she spoke, it made her realise that Riku hadn't said a word since they left the committee's base room. Looking at him again she saw him with his head down as he seemed to be thinking about something again.

She was getting fed up with him and his anti-social nature so walking over, she decided to try and get some kind of reaction out of him, "hey, come on I don't want to be the only one who's talking!"

Riku though only turned his head away from her as he continued to stare at the ground. Nozomi was getting further ticked off, "Oh come on for goodness sake! I hate this silent treatment, are you a slush for brains or what!"

Riku only huffed as he too was getting annoyed with her and her irritating nature as he continued to stare at the ground doing his best not to talk. Nozomi then tired of it then decided to play a little trick on him that Wairu had done to her, in the misty recesses of the past as kids.

Riku still deep in his thoughts was distracted as Nozomi stopped in front of him with her right hand in his face a finger pointing upwards. Riku was baffled as she did this and watched as she dropped her finger down seemingly to point to something as his eyes followed them downwards as his head dropping slightly. Then all at once she lifted her finger ultra fast before he could think and had flicked him in the nose quite hard.

He cried out, "Ow, what the heck are you-!"  
Nozomi smiled smugly as she then said aloud, "hah! I made you talk! At last you're alive!"

Riku looking at her disbelieving scrunched his face really annoyed as Nozomi then talked again, "oh man! You're face is so funny!" She finished laughing as she pointed to him again as she then clapped her knees.

Ultra cross Riku then replied back to her, " you are so annoying! Why do you have to do such childish things!?"

Nozomi then looked at him questionably as she then replied, "well your one to talk! You've been acting real childish giving me the silent treatment! And after that conversation, I thought you and I were becoming good close friends!" She finished with a hard nod.

Riku hearing that grew cross again as he looked away and then said, "couldn't you see I was thinking about something?"

Nozomi was annoyed now herself thinking he was avoiding the point, "well I could tell that easily enough! But you can talk and think at the same time you know! Or can't you even multi task?"

Hearing this Riku was about to answer back when-

"Well this looks like an interesting couple doesn't it?"

Nozomi hearing that voice looked around herself baffled wondering who had talked for she couldn't see anyone, "who's that?"

Suddenly there was a twinkle like sound from behind her as there suddenly in a flash appeared… three little people?

Nozomi stared at these three a little unsure as the three of them were all girls, one of them had brown hair tied into a long ponytail in a red braid with a pair of wings near the end. She also had a single long earring with a few little beads, a white vest with a pink part underneath and a pink hood. Then to finish it off she wore dark blue short skirt with a long layered light blue skirt over it to one side and then finishing with long dark blue boots. Looking at her Nozomi saw she had odd coloured eyes, one blue and one green. 'That makes her unique' Nozomi thought to herself.

The next one was yellow in colour and had green eyes which she could see had twirling irises, 'that's really, wow!' Nozomi thought to herself once again. Looking at what she was wearing she saw that this one had a blue bandanna with her long blonde hair tied back into a long ponytail as well though with no braid. She also wore a long red scarf that had a yellow and orange tinge at the end and also seemed to form something like wings.

Looking at the rest of her she saw she too wore a yellow vest with blue straps, a pair of long white sleeves were upon her arms as well. Then finishing this girls package Nozomi saw that saw wore long white socks on her feet, and then she saw that she wore blue boots with white ends.

Then finally the last girl was drastically different to the other two as she had short light brown grey tinted hair and had red hard gazing eyes. Looking at the rest of her Nozomi saw that she wore entirely black leather for the most part in the form of long gloves, a short vest with an overall, shorts with a skull belt and another red long belt that dangled down to her side.

At last finishing she saw that she wore long black socks as well along with boots, she was definitely more of the devil of the group as she saw the black wings on her back.

Nozomi and Riku both stared at the two of them, Nozomi was baffled looking at them for she'd never seen little people like them before, (though Cait sith was similar in a slight way.)

The odd-eyed one spoke to them both, "hi there!"

Nozomi blinked as she then spoke, "uh hi," with a slight wave.

Riku having being quiet long enough walked over to where Nozomi was as he looked at them himself as he asked, "who're you guys exactly?"

With that the yellow one spoke as she then said in an ultra happy voice, "we are…"

With that the three of them got into a pose together as they then all cried out together, "the Gullwings!"

"Gullwings?" Nozomi asked.

"That's right," The black clothed one answered as she spoke in a serious tone.

"Yeah we go around seeking treasure from all over the place!" The odd-eyed one spoke again.

Nozomi hearing this then spoke, "really how'd you do that?"

The yellow one spoke again as she spoke happily, "that's an easy answer! We're fairies and we can go anywhere we want!"  
Hearing this piece of information Nozomi's eyes widened as she had a sudden idea of how she could be of help, "you guys say you can go anywhere?!"

The odd-eyed one answered again, "yup that's right we go around collecting treasure from everywhere we go, nothing gets past our reach!"

Nozomi smiled then as she thought these guys would be a real big help, Riku on the other hand only stared at her and her reactions wondering what she was getting up to.

"That's fantastic! Do you guys think you could do us a favour?" She asked them.

At this the serious one spoke, "what kinda favour?"

Gesturing her hands out Nozomi explained, "well you see we're trying to get into contact with the outside world, we want to contact somebody, a couple of friends of this guy here," she then pointed to Riku as he looked at her gesturing to him.

The serious one spoke once more, "and what friends are these?"

"Um, well I don't know all of them, but there's one person in particular, he's called Sora," she spoke as she continued.

"Oh hey! We know those guys!" The yellow one exclaimed.

Nozomi's smile widened at this, "great! Do you think you could go and contact him for us?!"

Riku looked at her baffled at this idea, 'she can't be serious?' He thought to himself.

At this the odd-eyed one spoke as she shook her head, "well I'm afraid we don't do anything for free, you see we're treasure hunters, not messengers."

Blinking at this Nozomi spoke, "oh? Treasure? Um, hold on a minute."

With that she began to dig in all her pockets as she got out everything she had with her at that moment (though leaving the green gem in her pocket, since she didn't want to lose something dear from her friends.)

Finishing she got out what she had as she had her hands displayed to them, "is there anything here you'd like?" She asked them.

Riku looked at her weirdly as he thought it was absurd that she'd even have anything that they'd want.

"Hmmm, let's take a lookey," the yellow one spoke as she then floated over to her and then looked in her outstretched hands. What was there wasn't really too much, a couple of foil wrappers, some bits of plastic, a couple of marbles and-

Suddenly then the yellow one stopped as she spotted something glittering, picking it up she gazed at it, "wow, what's this!" She cried aloud.

For the thing she had picked up with small round shining little gem stone light blue in colour as it glittered brilliantly in the yellow one's hands.

"Oh let me see!"

"Let's have a look,"

With that the other two gathered around the yellow one as they saw the lovely glittering gem, Nozomi was silent as she watched them as did Riku.

There was silence for a few more moments until finally they turned back to her, "where'd you get this?" The odd-eyed one asked.

Nozomi blinked as she told them casually, "well I just found it, where I come from in bamboo town you can find quite a few of those lying around, in fact at home I have a few boxes full of them."

At this the yellow one exclaimed again, "Oh! Do you think we can hav'em!"

Sad Nozomi answered them, "afraid not… my world was devoured and stuff by the heartless, so I can't sorry."

"Oh foofy!" The odd eyed one complained.

"Not cool," the serious one spoke.

There was a disheartened atmosphere around everyone for a few moments but then Nozomi spoke up, "but I could find some more for you!"

"Really you can?" The odd eyed one spoke interested.

Nozomi nodded, "yeah I know where to find stones like that, so I can hunt around the town with snowball here, till we get as many as you need."

Riku looked at her annoyed at this, they were not work for hire they were-

"Hmmm, okay if you guys can get us five more of these baby's then we'll help you out!" The yellow one spoke a happy smile on her face.

Nozomi nodded then pleased at being able to do something, "Okay then it's a deal!"

With that she put the stuff from her pockets away as she then moved her right hand out to them to shake. Then them with their small arms, they floated over as they shook her hand together, the yellow and odd-eyed one smiling while the serious one looked unchanged.

Then after a few moments they detached as the odd eyed one spoke to her again, "okay then see you later!"

"Seeya!" Cried the yellow one.

"Ciao," the serious one spoke and with that the three vanished along with the stone Nozomi had traded with them.

Riku still annoyed slightly of having been left out of the conversation asked her, "well now what?"

Turning around Nozomi beamed with a smile, "we go treasure hunting!"


	34. In the Radiant gardens part 6

_**Chapter XXXI: In the Radiant gardens part VI**_

Pete and Hari together in the shadows watched the overflowing town of Hollow Bastion, they gazed upon the hardworking people as they made their rounds to and throw, but their targets they could see were running back and forth as well doing some unknown activity.

Pete was bored stiff from just doing observation work and was beginning to become restless, he then let out his complaints, "grrr, this watchin buiz is sure getting old real fast! Why don't we just go at 'em with the heartless and take it by force?!"

Hari silent by his side looked unchanging as she continued to gaze downwards, she then answered him, " Because it is illogical to it at this precise moment."

Hearing her reply though, Pete still continued on as he whinged, " what do ya mean illogical? We just gotta surround 'em call a big group out and then," pulling his grand fists out he then smacked one into another as he then finished, "we'll have 'em down fer the count!" He grinned at this idea of fantastic victory as he imagined the scene in his head.

Hari though on the other hand was still unchanged as she then answered him back, "that would still be pointless."

Pete then looked at her as he was getting really agitated as he put his fists on his hips and then asked, "oh yeah! And why?!"

Hari then turned away from the sights of the town as she looked at him with her emerald green eyes, "because at this moment the heartless that we have at this time are not strong enough to overcome them, there is also the issue of the other guardian forces here who have considerable powers… and finally," looking down again Hari watched their target as she saw her smiling at her white –haired companion as they ran around with a couple of boxes.

Pete blinked at her as he then asked confused as to what she was going to say next, "and finally?"

Looking at her again for another few moments Hari then closed her eyes as she answered, "that piece has still to lead us to the others."

Still not understanding Pete was silent as he pondered the mystery of what Hari meant behind that word, "piece."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi wiped off a bead of sweat that had come off her forehead as she sat on the ground a little tired, but she smiled as she held in her right hand her earnings. Three of the pretty gemstones that she and Riku had decided to collect together for the Gullwings.

"Ah, that was good work, huh?" She asked him as he was resting against his back against the wall in a relaxed manner, his hands in his pockets as his left foot was lifted slightly against it too.

Looking at Nozomi and her happy go lucky self he then closed his eyes as he replied, "yeah sure."

Nozomi seeing his reaction lifted a questioning eyebrow for a moment as she then let it slide back down, she spoke once again, "well at least we managed to be of some help at least huh? I never thought delivering ice creams would take that much out of you."

Riku sighed at this as he remembered how they had managed to get the three stones they'd gathered, the first one they had stumbled upon was being sold by three little ducklings under the names, Huey in red, Dewey in blue and finally in green Louie.

Though unfortunately they weren't going to sell the gem for free and made an outrageous price of six hundred pieces of Munny on it! This has made Nozomi outraged as she tried to haggle with them, but the ducklings wouldn't relent. Unfortunately she and him didn't have enough Munny either since she'd stocked up on items and other accessories before they knew they'd be on this endeavour.

So looking for odd jobs they had met Mr Scrooge another white duck though older than the other three, had set up an ice cream delivery service, but unfortunately had no couriers. So that's where the two of them had come in.

After so many hours of running around and delivering as fast as they both could Mr Scrooge delighted at their hard working spirit and energy gave them the six hundred as well as two of the gems!

So now having bought the third gem from the duckling triplets they both decided to take a little break before finding the last two.

Nozomi finally relaxed and energised stretched her arms as she spoke once more, "right so where do you think would be the best place to search next?"

Riku looking at her was silent as he then retorted, "how should I know? You're the one who said could find them."

Hearing this Nozomi got a little irritated as she then responded, "man you're rude, that was totally uncalled for." Turning her head away from him she looked into the distance.

As she did though she could see something outlined in the distance, "hey what's that?"

Hearing her question Riku opened his eyes and looked to see what Nozomi was now pointing at, looking at it himself he squinted and was intrigued himself, "I don't know? That's odd I don't remember noticing that being there."

Looking at him as he answered her, Nozomi blinked as she then got up, "let's go somewhere where we can go and get a better look."

Hearing Nozomi say this he then watched as she went in a direction she thought would get them closer, he followed in pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oy, then? Where'd ya think those chumps are goin?" He asked aloud.

Hari watching her targets continued movements replied, " I cannot say, I believe we should continue our pursuit."

With that Hari launched herself off the point they had been observing as her wings fluttered out mechanically, she began to glide downward as she then landed upon the ground gently.

"Hey! Wait up!" Pete called out as he jumped off the edge as well as he then plummeted down and hit the ground with an almighty thump.

Hari stared at him as he complained from the painful impact.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking along the Borough she and Riku had now went through an entry way as they came into a long corridor that Riku had mentioned to her had some lookouts. Walking through Nozomi asked aloud, "What's this part called?"

Not looking at her Riku walked over to an open lookout point as he gazed on ahead, "it's called the Bailey."

Blinking at the answer Nozomi repeated, "Bailey huh? I guess it must be useful for them for attacks and stuff," she spoke on as she then looked out too.

What she saw ahead of her was some kind of deserted old town with tall black towers, it looked like a fort of some kind to her but it seemed ghostly and dark as she gazed at it's ruins.

"I don't like the look of that place," she spoke aloud as she shuddered slightly from the sight of it.

Riku hearing her thought complied, "yeah ditto that."

Though the sight of the place chilled Nozomi slightly she spoke again, "well I think the last two should be there."

Hearing her say this Riku was dumbstruck as he then asked her confused, "what makes you think they'll be in that place!?" He asked her.

Looking at him calmly Nozomi causally told him, "well we've already looked all around the town when we were doing the deliveries and stuff and they weren't anywhere around the whole area so… I think that that place is a good bet for it."

Riku hearing this acknowledged her answer but was still not convinced, "yeah but how can you be certain that **they will** be in that place?" He asked as he exaggerated on the words, "they will."

Nozomi then continued after Riku had spoken his mind, "well when I was in Bamboo town, me and Wairu would go around and hunt in the woods and in the caves that were there in the high hills that's where the gem stones were found mostly, cause they form in dark and high places…" she paused as Riku soaked in the information before she continued again, "so that's why I think they'll be there, besides we're only gonna be looking in the towers, we're not gonna look in the town so I think it'll be safe to say we won't run into any ghosts."

Riku hearing that blinked and then finally understood why she said that then nodded but then a thought occurred to him, "wait? Don't tell me you're afraid of ghosts?" He asked as he wondered why she added that part. He smiled with a slight laugh at the thought.

Nozomi looking at him answered as she shook her head, "no I thought you'd be."

His smile vanished at once, "do you really think I'm that much of a coward?!"

Hearing this outburst Nozomi got a little disgruntled as she replied with a slight pout, "no, it's just I thought that might be the reason why you wouldn't want to go to the lower bit."

Riku was about to reply back when he thought he heard the sound of something clatter, "what was that?" He asked.

Nozomi blinked, "what was what?" She asked, as she hadn't heard a thing.

Riku looked down the corridor of the Bailey as he was certain he heard something, "I'm sure I heard something…" he pondered aloud.

Looking at Riku and his suspicious eyes surveying things she smiled as she taunted him saying, "don't tell me, you jump at everything that makes the littlest noise" She laughed.

Riku hearing her taunting then started to proceed into another small row.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Bailey Hari and Pete were together as they stood behind a doorway just behind Riku and Nozomi as they watched the two of them argue. It had been a close call since Pete due to his clumsiness had nearly once more fallen over as they'd made it inside through a portal of darkness.

Hari though had caught him by the back of his trousers once more as she had then pulled him to the side of the doorway. Pete had his back against the wall, his arms held back against it as well as he made sure to breathe as quietly as possible. Hari watched from the doorway partly as she surveyed the two's argument ending with her emerald eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally finishing fighting Nozomi looked at the faraway fort as Riku did as well as he said aloud, "I bet we're gonna have to walk all the way there aren't we." He really didn't like the idea of walking so far since the delivering process had made him really exhausted.

"No need for that," Nozomi smiled.

Looking at her again Riku asked, "What do you mean no need for-"

He was cut off though as Nozomi's white wings had opened from her feet once again as they floated and glowed before him. He was awestruck before Nozomi continued, 'we can just jump from orb to orb to the place." She then looked out again and saw the thousands of glowing orbs that shone in the light. They were spread everywhere from the sky to the ground as they throbbed too and throw with their own source of life.

Riku looking at what she was asked her, "orbs? What orbs?"

At this Nozomi turned around as she asked surprised, "wait, you can't see them?" She asked.

Shaking his head he didn't understand what Nozomi meant, " I can't see anything except that fort."

Nozomi was confused, " but they're right there hundreds of them! They're all over the place! They're the things that I've been using to reach high places." She told him.

Riku was really confused at this himself, "but you've always been flying around! That's how it always looked to me."

Still not understating Nozomi looked outside again and was silent for a few moments, but then it occurred to her. Closing her eyes again she called her wings back into her, then as they disappeared she looked outside again, she then finally noticed it, "I guess I can only see them when I call my wings out, then again in reality I guess I am the only one who can see them."

Riku still not getting her was about to talk when Nozomi interrupted before he could begin, "well, anyway."

With that she immediately called them out again as she then jumped and stood upon the edge of the lookout ready to head off, looking back at Riku she held her hand out to him, "shall we go then?"

Riku looking at her hand and then the distance of how far they had to travel looked at her doubtfully, "are you sure gonna manage with me?" He asked.

Nozomi hearing this question reached her hand out more to him as she smiled to reassure him, "trust me."

Looking at her smile and then her hand he then slowly reached his right hand out to her as he then grasped it. Then jumping onto the edge with her he looked out towards the faraway deserted port as he prepared himself.

"Here we go then!" Nozomi spoke with a wide smile and with that before Riku could blink she and him had fallen off over the edge with a jump as she pulled him with her.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" He shouted panicked to death as he saw the oncoming ground.

Nozomi only smiled as she laughed aloud, "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Then she started to climb from orb to orb with Riku holding onto her hand with both his for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete and Hari both emerging from their hiding point looked at the peculiar sight as they watched as their two targets head for the old hideout that he and Maleficent had used only just a few months ago, "wow! I didn't have no idea that, that little squirt could fly!" He spoke aloud truly surprised and awestruck as he watched her and her companion together.

Hari silent and still forever unaffected spoke again, "as she should… after all she is the seventh."

Pete hearing this blinked as he asked her, "seventh?"

Hari nodded as she spoke again, "yes, the seventh, the seeker, she is the same as me and the other one we have in our grasp."

Hearing more of this information Pete was beginning to understand a little bit but he still had no idea what she meant about her being the same, he then asked her, "the same, wait so that means then that… you got some power or somethin or you're the same thing or…" he couldn't grasp this entirely as his brain was beginning to become fried as he tried to understand.

Hari seeing his confusion told him simply and coldly what she and that other one were, Pete stared at her and her cold eyes as she began to speak, "yes, I am the fourth, the scythe of the hearts, we are both-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are!" Nozomi smiled brightly as they had now finally made it through into the tower of the fort, her wings vanished back as she walked in.

Riku on the other hand was stammering for breath as he held his chest tightly trying to calm down his racing heart, "I… I…. I think… I'm gonna… have a… heart attack." He spoke still trying to recover.

It had been so dizzying being in the air with Nozomi and really adrenalin pumping for he didn't know at times where she was going to go next nor when she going to go high or low. He swore there were a couple of times when they'd nearly come close to falling to the ground.

Nozomi though unaffected by the ordeal simply looked at him as she then bent on her knees to look at him as she asked questioningly, "I really didn't think you were frightened of heights that much, but then again anybody would be, it's a shame you can't see the orbs I think, you'd be able to relax more."

Riku angry once more only glared as he wasn't in the mood for her and her idiotics as he simply looked at the ground and then outside and was then truly struck by how far she and him had travelled as he saw Hollow Bastion in the distance.

Nozomi however had gone further into the tower as she looked inside she saw that the walls were a dark eerie blue, looking up at the ceiling she could see some kind of odd wiring and piping with some swirling pattern in the centre. Looking more she could see some other windows around that looked old and deteriorated from the passage of time and in the centre in the floor was a round glowing purple circle insignia.

Looking at it she spoke, "yup this place hasn't been used in a long time."

Recovering partially now Riku looked at her annoyed slightly, "well that's a bit too obvious isn't it?"

Nozomi looked at him and showed her annoyed eyes once more as she looked beyond him and saw some turning gears that turned slowly and she saw too the distance and then smiled as she thought of her accomplishment.

Looking back inside the dark place again she then began to hunt around for those gemstones. As she looked around Riku too began searching as he had got up off his feet. As the two of them looked Nozomi decided it'd be too boring to do it silently so made conversation, "so why was that heartless symbol on the tower here?" She asked.

Riku paused as he looked at her and saw she was looking in the corner, "heartless symbol?" He asked.

Nozomi made a noise to show her confirmation as she spoke on, "yeah the one on the roof of this place, I noticed it before we got in, why's it here do you think?"

Hearing her question Riku continued to search but then as he did he explained to her, "this place must have once belonged to Xehanort."

Nozomi paused as she heard that name, turning to look at him she asked, "Xe, ha, nort? Who's Xehanort?" She asked as she'd never heard that name before.

Riku sighed as he imagined the horrible heartless and nobodies that had caused him and his friends such grief in the past, "he's a guy that conquered and took over this place Hollow Bastion, he was swallowed by darkness and wanted to conquer all the worlds in search of kingdom hearts."

Catching this information Nozomi paused as she turned around and looked at him, "conquer all the words? Kingdom hearts? Why was he trying to do something so horrible like that?" She asked.

Hearing her Riku continued to search as he answered, "he wanted the heart of all worlds to gain ultimate power, him and the heartless devoured loads of different worlds… and they also made life a living hell for me and my friends too." He finished on a bitter note.

Listening to this and hearing Riku's bitter end made Nozomi feel saddened in her heart slightly, as she thought how he must have been in the same place as she was right there and then with that, "Hari" and heartless having destroying her own world and the loss of her dear friends, Wairu and Oralee. But wishing to hear more she then asked, "so did you guys defeat him in the end?"

At this Riku smiled a little ending some of the bitter feelings he had inside, " yeah we did… and everything was restored and me my friends managed to go home…. until this happened."

Bitter again this made Nozomi sad slightly once more as she thought that she must be causing him problems but wanting to make him feel better she told him, " well… I'm gonna promise you something."

Riku turned around and looked at her as she looked at him with a noble intent, "I'm gonna find that friend of yours Sora, and get you home! I promise you that much, after all it's the least I can do. You've been able to bear being with me for this long right?" She added with a smile and a slight laugh.

Seeing her and her smile made Riku pause for a moment but then he blinked and shook his head and then felt encouraged by this as he replied, "yeah, that would be the least you could do."

Nozomi nodded hard then her smile broadening, then she turned and looked again as did Riku. All at once they both stumbled on something and at practically the same time they both called out,

"I found one!"

Both of them looked startled as they both held out a gemstone each in their outstretched hands, there was an awkward silence until suddenly Nozomi laughed out loud.

Riku baffled at her then heard her between giggles, "that was beyond words of weird!"

Hearing her and seeing her smile Riku then laughed too heartily.

***

"Well we've done it! Now we can make that arrangement with the Gullwings!" Nozomi spoke aloud with a sound of victory.

Riku then replied, "Right then."

However as the two of them were about to head out towards the doorway Nozomi suddenly noticed something in the distance, it shined strangely and drew her in.

Riku noticing she hadn't walked over with him looked back and saw what she was doing, he then quickly shouted out, "HEY!"

She blinked out of her trance as she looked back at him, "huh, what?" She asked.

He then walked over to her, "What do you think you were doing?" He asked.

Nozomi blinked as she looked at him, "well there was something over there, it caught my attention."

"You're attention?" Looking at where she had been gazing Nozomi pointed it out to him.

Seeing it Riku walked forward, crouching down he looked at what it was, lifting it in his hands he saw it was a black cube. Walking back over to her he asked, "is this what you saw?"

Nozomi walked over to him as she replied, "um yeah? Do you think it's another one?" She asked.

"A Lachesis report?" He asked.

"Yeah," Nozomi nodded as she then walked over to him.

"Well it doesn't have a number or a colour, maybe there's something wrong?" He asked.

"Could be?" Nozomi spoke as she reached her hand out, but as she then touched it suddenly the world was engulfed in white.


	35. In the Radiant gardens part 7

_**Chapter XXXII: In the Radiant gardens part VII**_

Startled as she touched the cube once again, she felt that familiar tremor and the world once again dissolved away. Returning immediately once more were those rectangular shapes.

"Again?" She asked herself puzzled.

"**PROGRAM ACTIVATED"**

It was once again that digital voice and it was definitely the same thing again, but why hadn't snowball been affected? "This is really weird!"

"**INITIATING SEQUENCE 1-3… BEGIN STAGE"**

Watching she saw the world once again morph as the black darkness returned in full force and herself being lifted. Standing upon the stained glass pillar she wondered aloud to herself as she rose, "I wonder what kind of an opponent I'm going to have to face this time?"

Coming to a halt once again it shuddered and then once again on cue Nozomi's keyblade came alight in her right hand.

She then also felt her leg armour appear again as it strengthened her, she wasn't too surprised though by this as she assumed this was now to be the regular occurrence now.

Looking at it she looked on with determination, ready to defeat whatever this thing was going to bring to her next. She clenched her keyblade tightly as she heard the mechanized voice once more.

"**KEY SET AND READY ENTER COMBATANT"**

Hearing the voice from above Nozomi then heard that digital ring and saw the mist appear once again as more digital blocks appeared. From their swirling depths once again appeared another knight.

This one though was vastly different to the past two, for where they had been adult in body this one was younger, from the looks an adolescent of around her age. This one as well like the past one was female, but this time it was coloured dark blue.

Watching the knight Nozomi saw it point to her in a duellers stance, Nozomi used to this did the same as she looked at it coldly.

"**CHASER PROGRAM BEGIN"**

Rushing forwards as the young female knight did, the battle commenced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having moved out of their hiding place Hari and Pete had gone above onto the roof of the Bailey also being careful as not to be spotted by any pesky members of the restoration committee.

Suddenly Hari seemed to freeze as though feeling something in the air, Pete staring on ahead was bored at still having to wait, but then he suddenly heard a slight gasp from Hari.

Looking at her himself surprised, he saw that she held her head for a moment as though in pain, he rushed to her as he asked her panicked, "hey, what's wrong are ya alright?!"

Hari her hand upon her forehead paused for a moment as she looked upon the ground, silent for a few moments she then removed her hand from her head as she turned and looked again at the faraway fort.

Pete was quiet as he waited for a response from Hari, finally she spoke, "it's seems another has been activated."

Puzzled he asked her, "activated? What's been activated?"

Still looking at the fort Hari answered him, "a training program."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Battling the knight Nozomi was surprised at how well she was doing, "man I can't believe how easy this is!"

Thrashing the knight again with another kick she sent her dark blue opponent off her feet, during the battle Nozomi had gone all out with her skills she had learned up to that point. She had practically left no time for her opponent to fight back and any attacks that she had given back to her were incredibly weak.

Watching she saw the dark blue knight get back on her feet, Nozomi pumped wasn't going to give her a chance to fight back, running forward with all her energy she shouted fully battle pumped, "you're finished!"  
Feeling her wings appear once more she was prepared for her ultimate attack, kicking the knight to her side she then readied her keyblade as she cried "Astral Aeri-"

However she was cut off as suddenly the knight had caught her oncoming blade with it's armoured gauntlet. Nozomi was really shocked as she spoke "Wha-!?"

Suddenly then with its other hand it launched something at her, it struck Nozomi back really hard as it sent her into the floor.

"What the hec-?!" She began to ask painfully, however as she turned to look at her middle she saw ice spreading all over her chest and stomach. What had hit her was a high level Blizzaga spell which effects were beginning to spread over her body.

Looking at it startled she looked at the knight again as she saw that she had restored herself with a powerful Curaga spell. Its damage was healed in seconds; it then turned and looked at her. Silent for a moment it then rushed towards her at full speed another Blizzaga spell forming on the end of it's keyblade.

"Oh no… I'm in trouble!" Nozomi breathed aloud truly worried, for she was only a beginner and was not ready for these high level spells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku had watched with widened eyes as Nozomi had suddenly collapsed the moment that she had touched the cube. Dropping it immediately he rushed to her side dropping the cube in seconds.

Looking at her all over he spoke worried in concern, "Nozomi! Get up! Wake up! What's happened to you!"

However no matter how much he cried out she wouldn't awaken, he'd even tried to slap her face as he held her in his lap truly worried. If he had known how dangerous it was he'd never had let her touch that damned cube!

But why did it happen when SHE touched it? What was it about her that-

Suddenly then it was when he remembered king Mickey's words that he had been told in Notre dame about, about her true existence… it must have been the reason for this!

However before he could wonder anything more about this suddenly he noticed a huge patch of ice was beginning to form over Nozomi's body.

As this happened he felt a sharp pain within his heart, that made his teeth clench as he held onto his chest with his free hand.

"Why's this happening?" He asked painfully as he gazed at Nozomi's own unconscious tormented face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi could see her own cold shivering breath as the ice was covering now large chunks of her body, it was getting harder and harder for her to move, she had tried her best to fight back against the female knight and her unceasing ice blasting onslaught.

"Man even my own spells haven't been able to hit her!" She gasped as she was now really worried as any spell that she had tried to cast back against her had been either dodged or thrown back. She was now out of all the HP potions she had and the MP ones as well and she was now doing her best to evade.

Unfortunately anything she had tried to get rid of the ice hadn't worked at all, and was now all over her body, arms legs torso and back. It weighed her down now really badly and she could barley move.

"What am I supposed to do now!?" She asked really anxious with worry as she saw the knight preparing another ice spell, a really big one.

Her eyes looked at it widely, she tried to step back and as she did she unconsciously put her hand in her right pocket as she felt the stone that Pence, Hayner and Olette had given to her. As she felt it she could feel it vibrating violently, puzzled at this she pulled it out.

Looking at it she could see it was shining with power as it buzzed and glowed with green energy.

"What is this it's-"

However she was cut off as she suddenly saw that the knight had launched its attack at her, there was no time to runaway as it charged at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

It struck her as it burned into her with ice hurting her beyond words throughout her whole body as it then encased her in a huge ice crystal, her face frozen in fright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku looking at her his own eyes in horror as now the ice had overtaken her whole body and his pain had only got worse with it.

"Nozomi!" He asked truly anxious himself, he had no way to get rid of the ice on her encased body, any spell that he could try like fire would ultimately bring more harm than good and there was nothing that he had on him that would help.

"What can I do? What can I-" however he was cut off as suddenly he saw something glowing from within Nozomi's right trouser pocket. As he gazed at it he was puzzled forgetting his own pain as the whole world was absorbed in green light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The knight gazed at Nozomi's frozen body and was silent for a few moments, seeing that victory was hers it stated to proceed to walk away when suddenly a green light shone all around, it then turned back in a hurry and gazed at the amazing sight.

Nozomi's right hand which had not been frozen was still clasped around the green gem, and had now dropped from her fingertips as it had done its power was then released.

Becoming a green drop it splashed and rippled into the ground as it did so it suddenly formed and changed becoming a spirit with flowing long green hair. As it formed it looked at Nozomi and her frozen state, it looked at this worried for a moment with its golden glowing eyes but then looked with determination it moved it's arms outwards becoming long and flowing like wing's.

Taking them it then flew and wrapped around the huge ice crystal as loads of plants appeared and insects covering the whole thing in green grass. Finally wrapping itself all around, the spirit flew upwards as it finally disintegrated all the ice gently into a small patch of green. Nozomi lay on top of it breathing lightly as she felt a soothing warmth fill her getting rid of every inch of pain she had felt.

Opening her eyes, blinking slightly unsure of herself she got up slowly asking herself, "what? What happened I?"

It was then the spirit flew down to her and gazed at her, Nozomi conscious then looked at the spirit herself startled, her eyes in surprise then asked, "You are?"  
The spirit smiled at her joyfully as it held it's green hand out to her, Nozomi seeing the gesture reached her hand out too as then she and the green spirit's touched. Clasping it Nozomi recognised the warmth, looking at their joined hands and the spirit's joyful face looking at her. She then said, "You're the one who saved me?"

The spirit grinned further in response, Nozomi seeing this smiled herself and then spoke truly grateful, "thank you!"

However she was distracted as she then saw that dark blue young female knight once more proceeding towards her, looking at it and back at the spirit she told her, "looks like I've still got some business to finish!"

The spirit looking at her then too saw the knight and knowing what Nozomi meant she turned and nodded to her just as determined as she was now.

Floating to her side the spirit flew beside her as Nozomi ran on to attack, as she ran the steps she took formed into green grass as she ran turning into MP balls as she proceeded.

She felt her magic meter increase and knew then she could attack properly this time!

Taking her keyblade back she prepared a spell, feeling it's hot warmth develop on the end of her keyblade Nozomi then released it all out once as she cried out, "FIRE!"

With that the ball of energy headed towards the knight at full blast, as she looked at the attack coming towards her she then went to dodge out of the way.

However as she went to do this, the spell went faster than what she had cast before and then struck her! It was doubly more powerful than what she was anticipating.

Damaging her Nozomi was further excited and then suddenly felt the spirit nearby as it continued to smile at her, it was then she realised she was the one who was making it possible for her to win.

"Man you are so awesome!" She spoke delighted as she looked at her.

The spirit delighted at her response looked at the knight who recovering from the spell was now rushing towards them both.

Looking at what the spirit was Nozomi then held her keyblade ready to strike back against the knight, however as she did suddenly the spirit became a small sphere of energy that then rushed and entered the key end of her blade.

"What the? What're you-"

Suddenly the knight's keyblade struck against hers stopping her from continuing. The two of them struck back and forth, the knight had given up now with it's magic attacks, which meant that it must have run out of MP, but it was still formidable in it's physical strength.

"Man I have just had about enough of you!" Nozomi cried out angrily as she struck once again, but as she did though she felt her keyblade resonate. As she felt it pulsing she suddenly felt a surge in her right arm as she suddenly knew what to do.

Striking the knight with a kick to its side Nozomi then dodged another blow that was coming to her head. Feeling the power resonate more strongly Nozomi then launched her knew technique, "Emerald mana drain!"

With that she struck the knight in the side again as she did there was suddenly a huge surge as it soared all over as then the green spirit erupted from within the knight as a huge swarm of pink blossoms rained all around reducing it's HP greatly.

Then seeing her chance her own power surged as she then struck it with her finishing move, "Astral Aerial Smash!!!!"

The knight shuddered violently as then it finally collapsed in on itself into a pile.

Nozomi once again contemplating closed her eyes as she felt everything being soaked in white light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHASER PROGRAM COMPLETE**

…

**SIGNATURE RECOGNIZED NOW REPLAYING, PROGRAM X-M 3**

_A group of three were gathered together in a desert as they discussed something amongst the three of themselves together. _

_Nodding then two of them departed forwards through two portals that appeared however though the third one stayed behind as he felt the appearance of someone he knew all too well. _

_Looking at him he listened to his words he spoke. _

"_I believe you'd find your way by now, cross the wall between the light and darkness to me." _

"_I'm tired of waiting for you, Terra!"_

_He demanded impatiently looking at the young man irritated._

_The young man answered him as he pulled his right hand back and then spoke angrily._

"…_I have a friend"_

"_Answer me, Xehanort."_

"_What have you done to his heart!?"_

_The man Xehanort smiled as he looked at this display of pathetic power, "I have-"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was then that Nozomi awakened after experiencing the replay, "that was?" She asked aloud.

"You're awake!" Riku spoke as he looked down at her relieved.

Nozomi blinking then suddenly felt herself and then realised she was on Riku's lap as he looked down at her worried.

Looking at him Nozomi couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself in and then looking at his face she felt her heart thump and suddenly then embarrassed to no degree burning red she suddenly slid off his lap as she then backed away, "what the heck was I? What did-"

However as she finished backing away she suddenly felt a sharp point, looking she saw that she had bumped into the Lachesis report looking at the cube she saw that it had changed and was now shining dark blue in colour with the Roman numeral "I" upon it.

Picking it up Nozomi gazed at it as it folded in on itself once more and revealed more faded papers, "it really was another one! That makes three for the collection now! We're really doing well now aren't we-"

Suddenly beneath her the floor started to vibrate as it shone with red energy, looking down Nozomi heard a ringing sound.

Riku looked on shocked, "what's going on now!?"

Nozomi just as baffled suddenly-

Covering his eyes from the blinding red light it then felt it dissipate after a few moments, looking back to where Nozomi was he saw that… she had vanished!

"Nozomi! NOZOMI!" He cried out alarmed.

"I'm down here!" She cried back.

Hearing her Riku rushed forwards and saw that where the purple insignia had been on the floor had been had disappeared and looking down the hole that was now there he saw Nozomi was lying in it painfully as she cringed.

"How'd you get there?" He asked really puzzled.

Nozomi still cringing looked back at him as she answered, "Beats me I was-"

Suddenly then she felt something, looking around her she saw something that alarmed her.

Looking back at Riku she then shouted to him, "there's someone in here!"


	36. In the radiant gardens final part

_**Chapter XXXIII: In the Radiant gardens final part**_

Looking down into the hole and hearing what Nozomi had said, Riku squinted his eyes to try and get better details, and then suddenly he saw the person that Nozomi was talking about.

The person was wearing a white long sleeved nightgown of some kind and from what he could see from the persons other features, they had light green hair, long and tied back in a ponytail. The person from what he could see also looked quite young maybe around Nozomi's age.

The person was underneath Nozomi and it looked like they were in pain, as it was no surprise since she was on top, looking just as uncomfortable though it was a surprise at seeing them in this desolate place.

He watched then as Nozomi got up as best she could as she took the person in her arms, holding them as best she could. Surprisingly she found that the person was light as she picked them up.

Looking up at Riku she then called upon her wings once more as she then quickly jumped out and arrived at the top beside him. Looking at the person still Nozomi saw that it still looked like they were in pain, and there was even a hint of sadness there too as a gasp escaped from their mouth.

Looking at the person Nozomi spoke once more, "this doesn't look good at all! We gotta get back fast! I hope I wasn't that heavy!"

She had a terrible thought then the person might have got badly damaged from her weight or something.

Riku looking at the person then back to her said, "I agree he doesn't look too good but I doubt it was because of you… besides you're light like a twig."

Nozomi looking at him baffled didn't know whether she had been insulted or complimented.

But there was no time to discuss or argue as she headed straight for the exit, Riku watching her leave then rushed after her taking the Lachesis report they had discovered with him.

Looking out towards Hollow Bastion, Nozomi prayed that her power would be enough to get there with three people, looking at the person again she saw that they were still suffering as there was a terrible shiver now echoing from them. Nozomi seeing this pain decided to at least try!

Riku finally making it over to her looked at the distance himself but was then suddenly hit with realisation, "how are the three of us, supposed to make it back over in one piece!"

Nozomi looking at him then had an idea as she then stepped in front of him, her wings still a flutter. Looking back at him as she continued to hold on to the person as she told him, "Grab the back of my waistcoat, and hold on tight kay?" She asked with a smile.

Looking and hearing this idea, Riku then complained, "your waistcoat! Do you really think that'll honestly be enough to carry two people back! You're just a girl you can't-"

At this he was startled as he saw Nozomi's smile vanish to look at him with heavy irritation as she told him, "well for your information! You were light when I travelled here, and this person too! So when my powers are active like this weight doesn't matter!"

Riku was quiet as he heard this and couldn't think of a response back when suddenly he noticed Nozomi had started to step away. Looking at her he then heard her, "c'mon hurry up! If you don't, I'll leave you behind!"

Seeing that she meant business she started to jump off the ledge, but before she could fully start to fly away, Riku ran in a panic as he grabbed onto the back of her waistcoat quickly.

Once again he was given one hell of a flying trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A long while later Nozomi was back in the committee's base room, they had made a bed for the person as they lay there under a series of quilts and blankets. Merlin had given the person a Cura spell and various other remedies. This had calmed the person down and now at least they slept peacefully and calmly.

Nozomi continued to look down at the person as Riku talked with Merlin in the background.

"And that's the summary of everything," Riku finished as he told the old magician what had occurred up to the point they brought the person in.

"Ah I see then! It seems that you and that lass have certainly been up to a lot! And now this big discovery, who would have thought that there was someone being hidden in that dreary haunted place."

"I know… I mean a girl like that being in a horrible place…" Riku spoke as he thought how awful it must be for someone.

Nozomi's ears pricked up as she heard this, turning around she looked at them as she then voiced her thoughts, "what're you talking about? This is a guy."

At this Riku and Merlin looked at her baffled, it was Riku who responded, "what?!"

Nozomi indicating to the boy repeated herself, "this is a boy! It's not a girl."

Riku looked at her queerly as he walked over as he looked at this supposed 'boy.' But when Riku looked at him he still thought that he seemed quite feminine, so asking Nozomi "what exact evidence do you have for that?"

Looking at him Nozomi wondered if Riku was blind, "easy answer, he's flat."

With that she patted the boy's chest lightly proving the point that Riku finally saw. He was then embarrassed, as he couldn't believe he'd missed something so obvious, and he was even irritated at himself thinking that this unknown boy had even looked a little pretty!

Seeing Riku's embarrassed face as he hid it away with one of his hands, Nozomi's face lit up with a smile of amusement, "so I guess even old snowball can get stuff like this wrong huh?" She ended with a little laugh.

Riku annoyed slightly seeing her smile only looked away embarrassed even more than before as he turned away not wanting to be ridiculed.

Still smiling at his reaction, it was then Merlin laughed a little himself as he came over, "well regardless we have finally managed to complete the device, and also from what this lad has told me, you two have managed to enlist the help of those troublesome fairies."

Hearing Merlin, Nozomi replied, "yeah… and we managed to find another Lachesis report which'll-"

"Lachesis…"

Suddenly it was then that the three of them turned to look at the new arrival who began to twist and turn in his bed, as he then started to gasp once more painfully in panic. He then cried out again, "Lachesis! Lachesis no! Don't do it please, no!"

The others then saw that the person was in pain as they gazed at him distressed, however Nozomi voiced herself once more, "Lachesis? Wait he knows Lachesis… then that means Lachesis is a person?" She asked aloud truly puzzled.

As she spoke this though suddenly the boy reached his hand out desperately as though trying to stop something, but then he gasped as his hand then fell down and landed on Nozomi's right hand that was still upon the bedside.

They continued to look at him concerned as they heard him speak once more, "please… someone stop it please… I can't…I."

Truly saddened by what she was hearing and seeing Nozomi decided to comfort the boy, taking his hand she squeezed it gently as she told him softly, "don't worry… we'll find your Lachesis for you…"

Riku stared at her as she said this, seeing for the first time a look of gentleness upon her face. As she spoke these words the boy calmed down as he unconsciously heard these words and there was even a hint of smile there too.

Seeing him comforted Nozomi was relieved as she smiled a little more as she continued, "I promise…kay?"

Riku stared at Nozomi as she comforted the boy, he didn't know at first how to react to this but then shaking his head he voiced his thoughts, "how can you promise that… you don't even know if Lachesis is a person… and even if they are how would you ever find them?"

Nozomi hearing this was quiet as she thought it over in her mind… she then turned around and looked at Riku as she told him a look of doubt on her face, "I don't know… I know that there is a possibility that we won't find them…. And maybe they don't even exist now… but the Lachesis reports should tell us maybe… when we gather them all, then I'm sure we can do something." She finished with a strong sense of determination.

Riku looking at her saw this determination and was in awe of her at showing this determination, then to finish it off to uplift the atmosphere Nozomi smiled brightly as she finished saying, "besides we've managed to gather a few together so I'm sure there must be something in them to tell us."

Seeing this he was silent as he then shook his head with a sigh, "well that's true and if you're just as determined as you are naïve then I'm sure you as an idiot can bring a miracle." He added with a slight laugh, he then walked to the door to join the others who were waiting with the device.

Hearing this Nozomi then got annoyed bitterly as she immediately let go of the boy's hand as she rushed after him shouting out, "HEY!"

Merlin stared down at the boy for a further few moments as he felt something familiar about him, it was clawing on the edges of his mind, "strange lad… why is it that I seem to recognise your voice from somewhere?"

Though he knew that asking was pointless at this moment, for the boy's comatose state wouldn't leave for a long while, so taking his thoughts he continued to stroke his beard as went outside to join the others for the machines activation.

A few moments later after the old man had left a dark portal appeared within the base room and from within it appeared Pete and Hari as they both strode inside.

"Well looks like this place is sure used, huh?" He asked her.

Hari however didn't answer him as her gaze was upon something, looking in the direction she was looking at he saw then too the boy as he slept onwards.

Quiet for a few further moments, Hari proceeded forwards as she stop and continued to gaze upon the boy in quiet contemplation. Pete followed her over and was confused at the amount Hari was staring at the boy.

Curiosity then getting the best of him he asked, "So, what's with this little tike hm? Is he one of them pieces we're tryin ta find?"

Hari closed her eyes as she then replied to him, "yes he is…"

Pete in glee then smacked his grand fists together as he then rubbed them in pure satisfaction as he spoke, "well, then finders keepers!"

With that he then began to lift the boy out of the bed finding him light but then it was Hari who interjected, "wait."

Pete halted as he did this and looked baffled wondering what was wrong, Hari then continued to speak, " there is no point of taking this one."

Surprised Pete then complained, "wait what do ya mean there's no point in taking this one? If we don't ya know what Maleficent will do to us!? She'll-"

"My master will find this piece a disappointment… he is the weakest out of all of us and he will only become useful when the others have been located… so until then… it t'would be best to leave him here," Hari interrupted as she explained it all to Pete.

But he was still not in agreement as he was terrified at the thought of Maleficent as he continued, "but if she-"

Interrupted once more Hari spoke, "if my lady has any complaints… then I will be the one to take responsibility… since it is my advice that I have relayed to you."

Hearing this logic Pete still couldn't understand her entirely, but then shaking his head himself confused and frustrated slightly he put the boy back down upon the bed once more, making sure to put the blankets back as to not house any suspicions when the committee members returned.

Walking away then he started to walk towards the portal of darkness that formed once more as he spoke, "well, if that's the best advice that ya can give, then don't blame me if Maleficent gives ya the smack down cause-" however it was then as he looked back at Hari that he stopped dead in his tracks.

He saw her look different from all the other times he'd seen her, she gazed down at the boy with a sad lonely gentleness as she stroked a strand of his light green hair back into place.

Lingering for a few moments, then closing her eyes she then proceeded towards Pete as she headed into the darkened portal, staring after her feeling the echoes of loneliness once more he felt saddened again as he followed quickly after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi now outside where the machine was waited alongside Riku and king Mickey who watched as Leon and Cid did the final tune ups.

The machine itself had a televised wide screen with numerous buttons on a keyboard and underneath there was a particular big red button that was still yet to be used.

Yuffie complained out loud, "C'mon you guys! Aren't you done?" She and Aerith stood to one side between Nozomi and her group.

"Keep yer hair on! This isn't the easiest thing to do!... Okay there we go! I say this big bad boy's ready to go!" With that Cid stepped away from the machine as it then buzzed into life.

Watching it glowing and purring with magical energy it was then that everyone knew the machine was ready to go.

Gazing at it Nozomi then asked, "so what now?"

"Easy answer, I'll be the one to do the honours!" It was then that Cait sith appeared out of nowhere as he suddenly jumped upon Nozomi's head making her head fall forward slightly, she watched annoyed as he landed on the machine's big red button.

The machine then reacted as it buzzed harder and suddenly as it trembled and vibrated all at once there was a huge flash upon the screen as an image appeared on it.

Everyone then ventured closer to see if it had really worked, if they had finally made contact with the outside world. Looking at it closely Nozomi, Riku and the king and everyone looked at the machine with eager anticipation.

Suddenly something spiky appeared on the screen, "Sora!" Riku spoke out in surprise.

"Who!" Suddenly the spiky thing turned around and then they saw that instead of Sora it was an old familiar face turned around.

With his blonde spiked hair and red surprised eyes behind his odd spectacles, it was none other than Odyeux.

Nozomi's face lit up with recognition and delight, "Ody!"

His surprised expression then turned too into a delighted smile as he then cried out, "Nozomi! Riku, King Mickey! What's going on here? How can you guys be talking through the mirror?"

"Mirror?" Nozomi asked puzzled.

However before she could speak it was King Mickey who interjected as he spoke, " I better explain a few things…."

***

After the king had explained all the details to Ody he looked at them all in understanding as he spoke, "wow… it sounds you guys have been up to a lot haven't you?" He asked.

The king nodded at this, while Riku was disappointed that they hadn't managed to get into contact with his best friend, it looked like he was still going to have to wait a while.

Nozomi though was really chuffed to see Ody again and started to speak to him eagerly, "Ody, what have you been up to? Where's this mirror by the way?"

Looking at Nozomi and brightening he smiled as he told her, "it's here in the old mansion, me, Olette and the others have been doing some spring cleaning to make the place better to live in and have fun."

Nozomi was happy to hear things were going well there, "that's great! How's it been coming along?"

Ody then replied, "well it's-"

"Aaagh! Ody!"

Ody then turned around and then found an odd sight before him and Nozomi and the others, there on the floor was Hayner as he was trying to keep Ody's weapon and living friend Scriptium away as she looked at him like a happy kitten trying to stroke herself against him.

Everyone looked at this oddly for a few moments until Ody laughed aloud, "I guess she's still at it huh?"

Hayner was annoyed and then more appalled and then surprised as he saw Nozomi and the others looking at him, quickly he tried to push Scriptium off but as he got on his feet and started to run she curled herself around his legs as she tripped him up and continued to rub lovingly into him.

Nozomi and the others were weirded out as Riku asked, "What's she doing?"

Ody shook his head as he turned his head back to them still smiling, "well it turns out Scritptium has taken a fancy to Hayner, though I don't know why? I think that would explain why she kidnapped him before, as she only takes things she likes."

Nozomi hearing this then couldn't help but smile at the idea as she said, "looks like she's a big softie huh?"

Ody nodded, "yeah you got that right! Oh yeah, I got these two reports ready for you by the way."

It was then king spoke, "really!? Can you send 'em over to us?"

Ody answered, "sure thing," with that holding the reports he'd deciphered he then touched the magic badge that Cait sith had given to him, then instantly the reports were taken to them instantly.

They appeared in Cait sith's gloved hands as he looked at them, "well this is some good work here lad! I'm impressed!"

"Thanks" Ody smiled as he scratched the back of his head, he then told them something else, "after looking at the documents, it appears as though that there's a series of eight of them… and in it well… I can't say that the author is extremely likeable."

Hearing this Nozomi was puzzled, "really why?"

Ody shook his head as he said, "you'll find out as you read them… have you found any others by the way?"

"Oh yeah! Riku, could you do the honours?" She asked.

Hearing this Riku closed his eyes as he reached his hands into his waistcoat and pulled out the report handing it to Cait sith. Cait sith holding them in his gloved paws then glittered with magic as the report was magically teleported to Ody.

Catching the papers in his hands he then told them, "great I'll get to work on these for you."

"Cool thanks Ody! By the way…" looking at Riku she could see that he'd gone back to being discouraged, so quiet for a moment she looked back in Ody's direction and finished, "could you be on the lookout for a guy called Sora… he's an old friend to Riku and Mickey."

Hearing this Riku looked at her again surprised as Ody responded, "of course! I'll be sure to tell the others too, you take care okay?"

Nozomi nodded, "yeah you too, good luck to you and the spring cleaning okay?"

Looking at Ody smile, Nozomi looked beyond him and saw Hayner still struggling smiling at him Nozomi then said, "bye Hayner, let's talk next time kay?"

Hayner hearing this looked annoyed as he was about to say something when the screen went black.

Turning away from the machine Nozomi and the others looked at Leon and his group, Nozomi spoke, "thanks for the hard work guys on the machine, at least we can make contact with the outside world."

Leon replied, "True… but we still haven't managed to contact Sora… I think it'll take a while before we can lock onto him."

Hearing this Nozomi got a little disheartened, but then she remembered the Gullwings, " wait those guys should help us!"

"Who do you mean?" Aerith asked.

Nozomi looking around for a moment decided to call out for them, "Hey! Gullwings! We've got your stuff here! Come out!"

Then suddenly from behind everyone in another flash and glitter there appeared the three fairies.

"Hi there."

"Hey ya!"

"Hey."

Nozomi turning around seeing them smiled at them, "hey guys! We got the gems for you! Here, " Nozomi then brought out the gems from her pocket.

"Wow coolio!" The yellow one echoed as she looked at the glittering gems, the other two joined in impressed by her and Riku's efforts.

"You guys really put in the work didn't you?" The blue one asked.

Nozomi smiled, " well we tried, now you guys can find Sora for us right?"

The black one replied, "well that was the deal we promised…. If we didn't then we wouldn't be able to keep our name."

'Name' it was then it clicked in Nozomi's mind, "that reminds me I don't know you guys names?"

They looked surprised and then the blue one spoke "oh? We haven't told you have we, well my name's Yuna."

Nozomi nodded as she looked at the other two.

"The name's Rikku," the yellow one spoke.

"Paine," The black one spoke finally.

Hearing the yellow one say this Nozomi looked at her Riku queerly as he shrugged his shoulders, Nozomi decided to dismiss it.

"Nice to know you all," with that they all shook hands together once more.

With that they took the jewels and then turning to look at everyone they all waved as they spoke, "well we'll see you again then after we get those guys."

Nozomi smiled, "thanks!"

With that the three fairies vanished in a flash of magic, Riku walked up to her as he said, "I hope those guys keep their promise."

"They will," Nozomi replied.

Looking at her he asked, "how can you be sure?"

Smiling Nozomi answered " because they're our friends, like you and the king and Cait sith are to me."

Hearing this Riku blinked as he looked at Cait sith who smiled as he nodded as he waved his tail too and throw. The king though looked at him a little sadly, and painfully and regrettably Riku remembered those words once more.

Nozomi saw Riku look sad again, but before she could enquire about it suddenly her wings appeared once more and then suddenly above the device that had been created a keyhole appeared in a beam of light.

Everybody was startled at the sight as they gazed wide-eyed, looking at it Nozomi automatically reacted as she then pointed her keyblade to it as it appeared in her outstretched right hand and then from it's end a beam of light appeared as it entered it.

There was a huge sound of something unlocking as it then faded away, Nozomi seeing this then knew it was tie to go, "right let's go guys!"

With that as the huge symbol "VII" appeared upon the floor, Riku the king and Cait sith ran over to her.

"Lass!"

Turning as she and the others began to vanish he spoke, "don't forget to control your power and the magic I've shown you! We'll be waiting for you to come back safely!"

Hearing this Nozomi nodded and smiled as she waved to Leon and the others who waved back to her as she went onto the next stage of her adventure.

_There we go the end of the Hollow Bastion saga and now we are a quarter of a way into the story, hope you guys have all enjoyed the ride so far, I'd love to hear you guys thoughts laters! ^^_


	37. In the world of toys part 1

_**Chapter XXXIV: The world of toys part I**_

Feeling light all of a sudden once more Nozomi opened her eyes blearily, confused once more as she wondered what was going on.

"What, happened this time?" She asked, looking around herself and above she saw a light brown ceiling and then there were walls around, with light blue wallpaper and clouds on them.

"A room?" She spoke aloud, as she did this though something felt really weird because everything felt a lot bigger than normal, the walls were a hundred times bigger than what they should have been. Also as well she suddenly felt beneath her the ground was soft and rather… cushiony.

Finally pulling herself upwards gradually she saw with widened eyes that she was on a bed, a very enormous bed with a big blue duvet on it with stars and rockets and in the centre was a space man in a white astronaut suit with green and lilac coloured linings. There were also buttons on him in various places, red, blue and green once more.

Then noticing as well she saw writing on the duvet too, she began to read it out loud her face creased in curiosity, "To Infinity and-"

"Beyond," Riku finished.

Turning around surprised she saw him on the opposite side of the bed along with Cait sith and King Mickey, but as Nozomi looked at them there was something… different about them.

Riku was dressed in some strange commando army outfit with green camouflaged pattern trousers and a black commando tank top and black boots. He even had a red bandanna on around his forehead and had streaks of make up on his face.

King Mickey however had lost his usual trendy red battle outfit and instead was wearing only red shorts with a couple of white buttons on the front and yellow shoes.

And Cait sith…. Was still Cait sith.

Walking over to them very confused Nozomi asked, "guys…why? What's with the get up? Is there some costume party or something going on?"

Riku sighed as he answered annoyed himself, "I've got no idea, and we just suddenly changed when we came here."

Hearing this reply Nozomi blinked but then as she looked at Riku more in his commando costume she started to smile and then let out a laugh slightly, "well whatever's caused this change you certainly look good in that get up!"

Riku grew irritated at this as he looked away, but before he could retort anything it was Cait sith that spoke up, "yeah right lass! Ye should what ye've been forced to be!"

Nozomi hearing him and this remark looked at him oddly, "what do you mean I've been forced to-"

However it was then as she moved her hand in front of her face she looked alarmed as she saw that her hand had become plastic and there was a ballpoint in her wrist.

Eyes widening she then cried, "what the-?!"

Looking down she then saw that her usual clothes had vanished and instead she was wearing a red mini skirt with a white top with a star in the centre with an electric pink waistcoat on with various little badges on the side. On her arms were bright yellow arm guards finishing with green gloves and on her knees down to her feet she also wore yellow shin pads and then she saw she was wearing roller blades on her feet.

But it wasn't this that shocked her the most, it was more now she was plastic all over and she saw she wasn't organically human anymore. Then looking at the others she saw too that Riku had been turned into a plastic doll too though lacking in the ballpoints she possessed. The king was soft looking and had a slight tinge of fluff to him making him a teddy of sorts. Freaked out she cried, "What's happened!? We've been turned into, into-"

"Toys," the king finished for her.

Hearing this Nozomi was quiet for a moment as she digested this information slowly and carefully she asked, "Toys... Why toys?"

The king shook his head as he said, "I don't know this is probably just how the rules of this world work, though I gotta admit this is mighty strange being like this."

Hearing this Nozomi touched her hair which to her relief was still soft like it used to be but then looking at her doll joints she still felt a little weird looking at them so put her hand out of sight.

Looking at the others she was about to say something else when suddenly voices sounded, "hey who's up there?!"

Nozomi turned around a little caught off guard thinking they were alone in this strange new world, "what was that?" She asked.

Riku turned around as he looked in the direction the others were looking as he heard another say, "what more newcomers? I thought Andy had got all his presents already?"

"Andy?" Riku asked aloud curious himself now.

King Mickey then spoke, "that must be the boy who owns this room, and whatever's down there talking."

Hearing this Nozomi acknowledged this nodding, "I guess that would make sense."

"Well of course it would ya daft banshee!" He spoke at her annoyed as he then ran up, jumped and landed on her head smacking her head slightly.

Nozomi hearing his tone looked at him just as irritated , "Oh don't get started with me! I didn't do anything to deserve-"

Suddenly she was cut off as she heard something as the others did too, looking to the side of the bed there was someone gazing at them peeking over the cover. Looking at this oddly Nozomi and the others were quiet as they waited for what this newcomer was going to do. There was silence for a further few moments.

Then suddenly all at once the person jumped onto the bed, looking at him Nozomi looked surprised as she then looked back to the image of the astronaut on the bed and then saw that it was the same person.

Curious she began to take a step forwards but then all at once the astronaut jumped back and then pulled his right arm out and then touched a big red button on it with his left hand as he cried out, "freeze!"

As he did this something red streamed out that made Nozomi cry out "Agghh!" She jumped back her eyes shut at this alarmed as the others were too.

There was a pause as she then noticed nothing bad had happened, confused she opened her eyes blinking slightly looking down on her belly she saw there was a little red dot on her.

Puzzled she then looked back up at her would be assassin as he looked at her still with fierce determination, he then spoke, "hold it aliens! Are you in peace or no?"

Everyone was baffled at this statement as Nozomi let a word fall out of her mouth, "whaaaat?"

Cait sith though was bitterly annoyed by this act as he shouted out, "what the heck ye been doin that fer!? Is that anyway to greet anyone! I'll have to give ya a right old smack of me-"

However he was interrupted as suddenly another person appeared though this one was taller than the astronaut and had long limbs, he wore a brown hat and had brown hair and eyes. A red scarf on his neck, a yellow brown lined shirt and black and white cowhide waistcoat with a golden star on it. Finishing it he wore long blue trousers and brown boots with spurs on the end. He was in total a cowboy.

Walking over the cowboy smacked the astronauts visor slightly as he spoke to him annoyed, "Buzz cut it out."

The astronaut looked at him annoyed himself slightly, though he still had his beam on Nozomi's stomach. Confused she spoke aloud, "Buzz?

Sighing the cowboy shook his head slightly too and throw as he looked at them and then began to speak a friendly smile on his face as he greeted them, "hey there how y'all doin?"

There was silence once more as nobody was sure what the right thing to say was, though the cowboy continued, "sorry we frightened you back there and all, my name is Woody and this" he then gestured to the room they were in as he continued, "is Andy's room and that's all I wanted to say. "

Hearing this and seeing his friendly and open nature everyone relaxed a bit more feeling the tension leave the room, it was Nozomi who first spoke up, "Woody, huh? That's a nice name," she spoke ending with a smile.

Hearing her response happy himself that he'd made a good impression Woody spoke once more, "why thank you little lady, and who might you be?" He then extended his hand out for her to shake.

Doing this and smiling more she responded as she moved her hand up and down, "Nozomi." Ending with a slight nod with her head

Tipping his hat with his other hand Woody spoke once more, "and that's a nice name you've got there too."

Cait sith still on Nozomi's head gazed at Woody still unsure of him as his tail swung back and forth slowly as he felt something strange about him.

Woody noticing him then looked up and then too moved his hand up to him, "hi there and you might be?"

Looking at his stretched out hand for a few moments Cait sith decided to give him the benefit of a doubt so too shook his plastic hand with his own white gloved one. "Cait sith."

Then parting from each other Woody looked over at the others as he proceeded over to them, " hi there!"

With that he then shook hands with Riku who responded in his usual cool reserved manner and then to king who responded too with a smile as Nozomi had.

Liking the friendly personality that Woody had displayed Nozomi definitely was enjoying this welcome more than the one she'd received from the astronaut Buzz. Suddenly then she wondered what he was doing, turning around she saw that he was still pointing his laser at her.

Seeing how he irritating he was being Nozomi spoke out to him, "are you quite finished with that blinking light yet?"

Buzz responded, "You still haven't told me if you come in peace or not."

Blinking at this Nozomi then remarked, "well I think it's obvious we come in peace, otherwise we would have tried to eat you or something by now."

Hearing this response Buzz was quiet for a few moments as he then finally stopped pointing his laser at her as he got up from his kneeling position and spoke to her again, "well good to hear it then, I am Buzz light year, space ranger universe and protector unit."

Listening to all this Nozomi responded looking cynical as she asked, "that's really long… so do I just call you Buzz?"

"I would like to be called-"

"Don't pay any mind to him, he still thinks he's some space ranger here to save the universe or something," Woody interrupted as he came over as he put his arm on Buzz's shoulder in a casual manner.

Buzz retorted annoyed to him, "that's Mr space ranger to you!"

"Hey what's all the excitement about?"

Turning around hearing new voices Nozomi looked to see some strange new toys appear, a strange big green dinosaur appeared and next to him was a dog, with a spring for a belly.

Looking at this oddly she then heard the green dinosaur speak out to them all, "hey, hi there."

Seeing him wave Nozomi waved back, feeling a little odd saying hello to a dinosaur, she shook the thought back, "hello?" She answered.

With that the green dinosaur proceeded forward towards her as he then quickly shook her hand with both his small claws, "it's so great to have new company and once again I'm sure glad that you're no dinosaur!" He spoke excitedly.

Nozomi weirded out by what she was hearing responded, "uh sure likewise," for who on earth would want to be a dinosaur?

Then the next one to come up was the spring bellied dog who spoke to her in greeting, "hey, nice to know yah, the name's slinky," he spoke as he offered her his yellow painted flat paw.

Seeing this Nozomi felt the dinosaur's small claws release her hand as she then went to shake the dog's paw, smiling she responded to him, "nice to know you, I'm Nozomi."

At this point it was then Riku and the king proceeded over, making sure Nozomi didn't blow their cover. As they did a pink fat piggy bank then asked them, "hey how're you guys, what're yer names?"

Hearing this they made their replies, "Riku," and "Mickey."

The pig hearing this reply contented continued, " so uh, where ya guys from? Singapore? Hong Kong?"

Listening to this question Nozomi started to speak, "um well I'm from Bamboo town-"

It was then she was cut off by Riku as he covered her mouth quickly and pulled her back, this made all the other toy's look at them confused and alarmed slightly. Nozomi herself was in an angry confusion as she struggled and moaned against him, but she halted as he whispered into her ear bitterly, "you're not supposed to them where you come from! Idiot, remember the world Order !"

Blinking as she heard this Nozomi then acknowledged what Riku said as she mentally kicked herself for being such an idiot. Feeling him then release her she breathed in deeply as she got oxygen back into her.

The other toys were still waiting for an answer as a Mr potato head asked inquisitively, "Bamboo town? What is that some new company?"

Hearing this Nozomi decided to play on this, "uh yeah! Um, it's a new one… a small one that we come from, not too well known though at the moment… so yeah." She finished laughing a little awkwardly, though it was a weak lie at least it was true… in some form. Riku only shook his head and sighed at her weak attempt.

The Mr potato head then responded contented, "oh really? I'm from play school."

The green dinosaur then responded, "and I'm from Matel well I'm not really from Matel, I'm actually from a smaller company that was purchased and delivered by-"

The quartet of heroes and heroine then listened to the dinosaur as he continued about his origins, while Buzz and Woody continued to look on.

"Well I don't know where those guys came from, but it's good to have company around here," Woody spoke, pleased at least that some new toys weren't all crazy like Mr Buzz light year.

"Indeed, they'll be good support in getting me off this planet, I bet they have knowledge that'll get my ship fixed in no time! I'll have to make good use of them." With that Buzz then walked over to them as he went to enquire more information.

Watching Buzz walk over to the new arrivals, Woody's positive smile faded as he gazed around at all the motives of Buzz that were spread all over, the posters on the walls, the sketches of him on the pin up board and finally the duvet cover of him.

Looking at Buzz as he started to talk to the new guys Woody spoke aloud to himself, "oh yeah I'll bet they'll come runnin to you… just like everybody else has." He then looked depressed as he stared from a distance at the gathering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the floor behind the white chest of drawers a pair of familiar adversaries watched as Nozomi and the others were greeted and welcomed. Unnoticed by anyone it was Hari and Pete who made observations, Pete was the first one to speak, "so we managed to follow them here huh? Well what do ya suppose we do now?"

Hari silent watched Woody and his reactions to the situation and saw something that was attainable, looking at Pete she then said, "we will gather hearts from this world… using that toy and it's weak heart…"


	38. In the world of toys part 2

_**Chapter XXXV: The world of toys part II**_

"And then soarin Suzie and Buzz saved the say!" Andy cried as he held the doll of the roller blader doll and his now favourite toy of Buzz light year in his hands, holding them high in the air in victory.

"Andy come on down, its lunch!" His mother called to him from down the stairs.

"Okay mom!" With that he instantly dropped both toys on the floor as he rushed off to eat whatever his mother had prepared him, shutting the door ultra fast.

As soon as it was all-quiet everyone started to move with life once more, "man that was a rush!" Nozomi spoke bewildered as she breathed in, still sitting on the floor her right hand on her forehead.

Buzz on the other hand had already gotten up and had walked in another direction a look of focus on his face.

For the time that she and the others had been played with she'd been thrown, held and soared through the air. It had taken nearly all her energy just to remain inanimate.

"You can say that again!" Riku breathed as he had got up dusting himself off, in the game they had just played he'd been made to play the role of war wreckin Jake, who was trying to bomb the cardboard town the young boy had created.

Though thanks to Suzie (a.k.a Nozomi) and Buzz, as well as Mickey the land had been saved.

Looking at Riku still holding her head she then responded, "yeah, but I never thought you'd play the villain of all parts," she spoke a small smile emerging.

Riku then looked at her as he remarked to her, "and it was particularly fun when he butted your head next to mine."

This then made Nozomi wince as she still held onto her head that ached, for Riku was right in saying it wasn't fun, for Andy had butted the two of them together in a play attack that he'd dubbed, 'supersonic smash down.' Which had left her with a slight ache. Riku on the other hand seemed fine to her, which must have meant he was made of stronger plastic than her. Making her jealous as she replied, "don't remind me."

Before anything else could be said it was then that Cait sith ran over to the two of them as he pounced and landed upon Nozomi's head once more as he did his usual smack once more as he said, "now stop yer complainin lass! Ye gotta get movin!"

Looking at him annoyed as ever she replied to him, "and do what, there's been nothing to do here so far! What are we supposed to do?"

It was then that king Mickey walked over still in his teddy bear form as he then came to give the group some information, " now fella's ye gotta remember, we were brought to this world for a reason, now I don't know what it is yet… but we must be on our guard."

Nozomi and Riku both heard the king and acknowledged his words as Nozomi nodded, "of course your highness." Riku simply only stared into the distance wondering what it was they had to do.

But before he could think any further Nozomi had started to try and get back up. But as she had barely lifted off of her knees, she suddenly fell back down with a clonk right back on her backside. Knocking Riku out of his thoughts both he and Mickey watched as Nozomi tried again to get up.

Though shaking a lot in her legs Nozomi managed to stand up, though looked as though she was struggling, however she wasn't one to give in so proceeding as cautiously as she could she took a step forwards. Unfortunately though since she was on roller blades the wheels moved her feet backwards as she fell forward landing on her face, "owww that really hurt!" She complained as she got up sitting in place rubbing her nose, a few pained tears coming to her face.

Riku having watched her and her clumsy attack couldn't help but smile and then let out a small giggle, though Nozomi on the other hand hadn't noticed as she muttered, "why am I always the one getting hurt!"

"That's cause yer a daft banshee lass!" Cait sith told her a hint of taunting in his voice.

Though this didn't impress nor please her, and she was about to complain when suddenly Riku walked over to her side and offered a hand down to her. Looking at him as he was extending his hand to her she was silent for a moment baffled she then asked, "What're you doing?"

Seeing she hadn't got the hint Riku told her, "giving you a hand up."

Blinking Nozomi was a little surprised at this but then taking his hand with her own right one she was pulled up, the support of his hand helped her to stand on her wheeled shoes.

Still holding on for a moment getting a better balance of herself, Nozomi finally managed to, then letting go of his hand Riku took a step back. Once again Nozomi took another step forwards, though still a little uncertain she was stronger than she was.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked her as he was on standby just in case if she mucked up again.

With that she replied with an awkward smile showing her difficulty slightly but she wasn't going to let it get to her as she replied, "I'll be fine, besides I'm not really a damsel in distress type, I've gotta learn to stand on my own you know."

Hearing this Riku was surprised slightly at this reply, but he acknowledged her remembering what she had wished to be, a strong and reliable person so standing by he let her work to achieve her dream. As she did this time she was more successful as she bladed forward slightly with only a little wavering.

Smiling at her achievement after moving across a certain distance she turned around as she was waved to him and called out, "thanks snowball!"

Looking then at Cait sith as he was still on his head she told him, "all right let's explore Cait sith!"

With that she then took off forwards as best she could as she went to explore Andy's room. Riku watching her speed off smiled but then saddened once again as he remembered the king's words as he stared at him with the sad knowledge as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exploring Andy's room was quite fun for Nozomi as she passed a lot of toys along the way, seeing everything in giant size was really a different experience altogether. She had also experimented more with her roller blades, though she still struggled now and again she was gradually getting the grip of it, she'd even been bold enough to try out a few tricks a couple of times. Though she had fallen over too a couple of other times she didn't let it get to her. Passing by the toy dog Slinky with a wave as she skated backwards she then spun around but suddenly skidded to a halt as she spied a toy she hadn't met before.

It was a shepherdess doll with blonde hair with a pink bonnet, she wore a pink dress with white and pink polka dots and frills here and there, looking at her Nozomi thought she was incredibly pretty but looking at her she could see she looked saddened about something, as she looked across from behind the bed post over to somewhere else beyond it.

Looking at the doll with curiosity she pondered something for a moment, Cait sith seeing her do this then asked her, "what's on yer mind lass?"

Hearing him Nozomi answered, "That doll seems to be sad about something… I'm curious about it."

Listening Cait sith then said, "Well why don't cha just go and ask her?"

Taking this reply Nozomi was quiet for another moment as she made her decision, she was a little hesitant at first for it wasn't really right to poke her nose where it didn't belong, but then remembering the king's words. She decided to do it, after all it may lead to the reason for them being there.

Skating over to the doll casually she halted before her quietly as she spoke, "hello?"

The doll turned around a little surprised at her appearance as she held a hand over her chest, "who're you there?" She asked.

Nozomi smiled awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head, hoping she hadn't been too rude she answered, "I'm Nozomi."

"And me name is Cait sith me fair lady," Cait sith bowed as he made his greeting to the shepherdess with his hand over his furry chest in a formal bow. Nozomi was a little disgruntled at this as she wished he'd show her some courtesy like that to her now and again.

But then distracting her from her thoughts it the shepherdess spoke with amusement in her voice, "nice to meet you both, I'm Bo-peep."

Hearing her name Nozomi smiled pleased she and Cait sith had made a good impression, "it's lovely to meet you too," with that she held her hand out to Bo-Peep who shook it with her own porcelain one.

After the hand shake Nozomi then proceeded to ask, "what're you doing here miss Bo-peep?"

"What am I doing?" She repeated questioningly.

Nozomi nodded, "yeah, well I spied you a minute ago and you seem a bit sad about something and well… I just wanted to ask what it was… if I can help at all?"

Bo-peep was silent as she heard Nozomi's explanation she was hesitant in answering her, for she wasn't sure at all if she could help or not, for none of the other toy's in the room had been able to help with this major trouble. But she sensed there was something different about this new female toy as well as her feline companion and so thinking it wouldn't cause any harm she told them.

"Well I was spyin on someone myself," she told them.

Nozomi's eyebrows rose at this as she asked, "spying?"

Bo-peep nodded, "yeah, on him," with that she then leaned over to where she had been spying from. Taking the initiative Nozomi poked her head around with Cait sith too, his hand over his eyes spying on ahead as well. Looking in the direction Bo-peep was looking at Nozomi's eyes looked surprised.

There in a corner by himself looking horribly depressed was Woody as he was looking down upon the floor his long arms wrapped around his legs in front of a toy chest in the shape of wagon in the corner.

Seeing him this way made Nozomi puzzled as he had seemed so bright and happy when they'd arrived, now it was the total opposite. The three spies then turning away from the lookout Nozomi asked, "why's he so depressed?"

Bo-peep lowered her face as she told the newcomer, "well you see, Woody was Andy's favourite toy for a long time, the two of them did everything together and go everywhere ever since Andy was in Kindergarten… but last week Buzz arrived at Andy's birthday party," Bo-peep paused as Nozomi absorbed the information she looked on slightly with concern as did Cait sith did too still upon her head. Bo-peep then continued once more, "since then Andy's been hyped up about Buzz and everything seemingly revolves around him… because of that Woody's been left out a lot and forgotten."

Hearing this Nozomi's eyes widened at this as they became depressed hearing this awful news, 'no wonder he's so depressed' she thought to herself.

Bo-peep still continued on, "I'm so worried about Woody, he's just not as completely lively as he used to be and also… I just hope that he can remember that Andy still cares about him… even if he is excited about Buzz right now… though I don't know what I can do to brighten things…" She finished confessing everything.

There was a silence between the three for a few moments but it was then that Nozomi spoke, "why don't I try and talk to him?" She asked.

Hearing this Bo-peep asked, "talk to him, why? Do you think you can help him?"

At this Nozomi was hesitant in answering at first, but then shaking her head she said, "well I can't guarantee that I can make things better… but at least I can try and give him a bit of comfort… after all just a little bit of that can go a long way." She ended with a smile then trying to show the brightness that optimism could bring.

Seeing her smile Bo-peep was quiet until Cait sith spoke, "right ya are lass! I can see even a banshee like yerself can have a good idea once in a while!"

Nozomi got a bit irritated at this comment, but not wanting to make an argument she clenched her fist a little bit biting back her anger as she said, "right then, let's go then!"

With that she took off before Bo-peep could say anymore to them but as she watched the girl skate away towards Woody she smiled and thought maybe that happy nature may indeed bring some help to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woody was still depressed as he looked at Buzz as he still played at being Mr space man trying to fix a ship that couldn't even take off in the first place!

It made him so irritated that goody over arrogant nature of his, taking away the attention of his precious owner Andy when he practically did nothing and got all the attention from all the other toys! Even a couple of the new guys had been taken over to his side as he asked the mouse and the commando about his ship. Their reactions were odd looks and sometimes there was even laughter.

He hated this so much! It was-

"Hi there!"

Suddenly he was distracted as he saw Nozomi had come over to him, she looked at him with a bright and happy smile as she waved to him.

Dumbfounded for a moment he then quickly tried to get his act back together again as the trustworthy cowboy, "uh hey! Howdy there!"

Happy she'd got a good reaction from him Nozomi continued, " How are you holding up Woody? Isn't it just boring sitting here all by yourself?"

At this Woody got a little depressed once more as he replied, "well, there's not much I can do… everybody's off helping good old Mr light year and there's never anything else for me to do here anyway…"

Seeing the happy mood vanishing Nozomi spoke once more, "Oh… that bad huh?" There was then an awkward silence between them. She was really not doing a good job at this.

"C'mon ya daft banshee! Say somethin at least a little more intelligent!" With that he smacked Nozomi's head once more, which again bitterly irritated her once more. But suppressing her anger once again she tried to speak, "sorry that was stupid wasn't it? Well anyway Woody, I just wanted to say that… I don't want to see you depressed and all… it doesn't seem right to me."

Hearing this he replied, "depressed? Who's depressed? I'm Woody! I'm cheery day to night there's nothing that gets me down!"

Seeing this she showed a sceptic smile with one of her eyebrows raised as she replied, "oh really can you?"

"You bet I can!" He boasted further smiling flicking his hat.

Nozomi shook her head as she then said, "well that aside I just want you to know that, no matter how much everyone likes Buzz… you're special too, cause you were the first one to show us kindness here… you really made me and everyone feel welcome and…you're not alone, we're on your side… no matter what kay?" She told him, telling him honestly.

There once again silence but it felt more comforting slightly, this was confirmed as Woody replied, "thanks… Nozomi."

Hearing him she nodded to him but then something caught her attention, looking she saw Riku was waving to her to come on over, probably to discuss something, seeing this she then started to skate away again slightly but before leaving completely she turned around and waved to Woody, "I'll speak to you again okay?"

Seeing her wave Woody waved back himself slightly as she then finally joined the others and left him alone once again.

As she skated away Cait sith spoke to her bitterly and quietly, "that was really daft of ya lass! Couldn't ya thought of somethin better ta say then that?!"

She replied back, "well sorry! I didn't know what to say exactly… it's tricky, I can't think of the right words straight away you know… besides I'm sure we'll be able to improve things as time goes on!"

As Nozomi finally reached Buzz, Riku and Mickey, Woody sank into his depressive state again though it wasn't so bad since Nozomi had cheered him a little… but it was still too small to call it that much better.

"How will I ever make things go back to how they were?" He asked aloud to himself.

"Well if ya just wanna make life better fer yerself why not just enlist my services?" Came a new voice with a strong hint of menace as it ended with a strong chuckle.

"Huh? Who was that?!" Woody spoke alarmed slightly.

"Why don't cha just come on over here to the closet and I'll let ya know the whole deal!" The voice came again.

Hearing this Woody looked at the closet, as he did he saw that it was unusually darker than what it usually was… even so he couldn't help but let his curiosity get the best of him…


	39. In the world of toys part 3

_**Chapter XXXVI: The world of toys part III**_

Finally making it over to Riku and King Mickey, Nozomi saw that they were entangled with Buzz who was still trying to fix his cardboard space ship, Riku at the moment was resting against the back of the bed with his arms behind his back, his eyes closed but then they opened as Nozomi arrived beside him.

Watching for a moment, Nozomi saw that Buzz was talking to King Mickey lying on skateboard as he pointed to something, asking for advice, "so what do you believe would be right for this hyper atomic reactor?" He asked him.

The king silent for a moment in thought then replied, "Well um, something that'll just hold it together I guess?"

Buzz hearing this acknowledged it as he nodded, "yes, yes good choice it makes perfect sense, right," then looking beyond the skateboard he was on he called out, "unit directional bonding strip."

With that a toy robot, a green slinky snake and a muscle bound wrestler action figure began to stretch out some tape to help with the rebuilding of his ship.

Seeing that Buzz was now preoccupied Mickey walked away a slight distance towards Nozomi and Riku, finally arriving to where they were Nozomi ushered the king to come closer to her. Doing that she then leaned down, with Cait Sith still upon her head as she whispered into one of his big ears, "your majesty? Why is he trying to fix that cardboard box?"

Hearing her question he replied, "well he believes that thing to be a space ship and that he's gotta get back to somewhere called star command."

Hearing this Nozomi's eyebrows creased baffled as she was quiet but then she asked him, "Is he really from outer space?"

The king shook his head, "nope most definitely not, but how he comes to think that way is not clear to me."

Finally getting some understanding Nozomi then let a single word fall from her mouth, "oh?"

But then before any more words could be spoken Buzz once again called out for King Mickey, hearing him the king smiled a little awkwardly as he then said, "well looks like I've gotta be goin, we'll discuss about this later, seeya in while!" With that the king took off as he went to see what other problems the astronaut was having.

Seeing him run away Nozomi spoke aloud, "that Buzz guy's definitely weird."

Cait sith then replied, "Ya got that right lass!"

Nozomi smiled as he agreed and then decided she'd go over and talk to Riku who she saw once again had his eyes closed. Moving closer over to him she stood next to him as she then started off, "hey snowball?"

He sighed obviously in another one of his moods as he then replied, "yeah what is it?" Annoyed once again at being called snowball.

"What do you think of that weird astronaut?" She asked him curious.

Quiet for a moment he then replied, "well he's just in his own delusional world, which I'm sure he'll wake up from soon enough," he finished shrugging slightly.

Hearing this Nozomi replied, "yeah, I guess he will… I hope he'll be able to handle it though when it happens."

There was then silence between them as the young heroine rolled one of her roller blade feet to and throw slightly, Cait sith wagging his tail contentedly still on her head, but then he settled down and fell asleep. As Nozomi heard his purring she looked above and smiled as she shook her head as she gently and quietly lifted Cait sith off and let him curl up and sleep on the floor. Riku in the mean time was still in his relaxed pose, but then he became bored himself of this quiet situation and decided to make some conversation, "so what were you off doing?"

Hearing him Nozomi looked over to him, "what was I doing?" She asked.

Annoyed again at her dopey nature once more he replied, "yes."

Not noticing Riku's annoyance Nozomi told him with her carefree attitude, "well just exploring really… oh! And I also talked to Woody too!" Remembering him she turned to look to see if he was still in front of the stagecoach chest. Unfortunately though he wasn't anymore as she saw the empty space, she grew depressed as she gazed on.

It was then Riku opened his eyes as he looked at her curious as to why she'd gone quiet, then looking at her depressed face his eyes were curious as he asked, "you talked to Woody?"

Nozomi then sighed herself further echoing her sadness, "yeah… it seems as though he's been really depressed lately… about Buzz."

Riku came confused slightly himself as he asked, "Buzz? Why would he be sad about him?"

Looking at him Nozomi explained, "well I was told by this shepherdess doll, Bo-Peep that their owner Andy has basically left Woody out of things, even though he used to be his favourite and instead has got obsessed with Buzz… which is why there are loads of pictures of him all over the place."

Quiet for a moment digesting this information Riku then spoke, "I see then… so he's been replaced."

Hearing this Nozomi was stunned for a moment as she looked at him but then sadness crept over as she looked away and nodded, "yeah… but it's awful though…"

Listening to this reply Riku then said, "well that's the way it is… as you grow older there'll always be toys that you end up forgetting and even abandon eventually."

Hearing this bitter truthful fact Nozomi acknowledged it as she replied, "you make it sound so easy to do…"

Riku replied, "well of course I mean when I was a kid I had quite a few toys I used to play with, and then you just forget them, every kid does."

This simply depressed her more as she replied, "I guess they do… if they have enough toys to be forgotten."

Listening to this dismal reply Riku was confused. but then his eyes came over with realisation as he replied, "what do you mean? Didn't you have that many toys?"

Nozomi shook her head, "No… I mean what I had all together was my big Moomba teddy bear, a raggy doll, a couple of bouncy balls, some toy blocks, a skipping rope… and a pull cart, that was all I had."

Riku was silent as he heard this small amount, it was nothing compared to what he had growing up. His parents had always been quite generous to him and so he had more than enough of things that led him onto his next question, "why didn't you have that many toys?"

Hearing him Nozomi told him, "well when my master left I had money to take care of household things like food and maintenance and so… I couldn't really spend it much for luxuries."

Listening to this answer Riku spoke, "I see then… it must have been tough."

Nozomi then let out a small laugh, a sarcastic smile on her lips, "you got that right, I used to get jealous of all the other kids and the toys they had… but."

Hearing her pause Riku wondered why as he then asked her to make her continue, "but what?"

"I was grateful for what I had… cause though I didn't have much, the toys I had always kept me company… even as I got older, I mean sure I don't play with them as much I used to and they don't serve that great of a purpose… but every now and again I'd look at them or hold one of them in my arms, and the memories that I had from them made me feel better."

Hearing this surprising little patch of wisdom from Nozomi's mouth Riku was quiet for a moment as he then said, "I see… looks like you treasure things really well."

At this Nozomi smiled as she replied, "yeah… that's why I feel really bad for Woody, I mean I can't imagine anything worse than that, to be forgotten and discarded so easily as though you mean nothing… I don't think that I'd be able to cope with those types of feelings." Her smile had then dimmed slightly as the melancholy of the idea emerged in her mind.

When those words were spoken, Riku felt a pang of pain in his heart as his face then became saddened as he turned away from Nozomi.

Snapping her head out of her thoughts Nozomi turned her head to look at Riku, but then as she saw his depressed face she became confused at this wondering what was wrong.

But before she could speak suddenly, there were sounds of barking from outside as suddenly a new young male voice was heard shouting, "yes!" Ending with manic laughter.

Distracted Nozomi asked, "what's that?" Riku too was surprised at the new voice as he looked towards the window where he could hear the laughter and barking.

Then suddenly Slinky came by as he spoke with a chill of terror in his voice, " it's Sid!"

Nozomi as he heard him looked confused as she asked, "Sid?"

At the moment it was then Cait sith woke up as he yawned and stretched his arms asking, "now what in the singin hills of Pete's dragon is that racket?"

Hearing this outburst Nozomi didn't know what to say, but then she was distracted as once more suddenly she heard rustling, looking up she then saw that the toys were all gathering together as they headed toward the open window with the red desk in front of it.

Seeing this both she and Riku along with Cait sith followed the herd of toys as they all heard murmurings amongst them, it was the green dinosaur Rex who was heard first, " I thought he was at Summer camp!"

Everyone was quiet as they reached the chair but then they heard the pink piggy bank speak, "they must have kicked him out early this year."

Finally then they were on the desk as they made their way to the window and it's open blue sky, the green dinosaur complained once more, " oh no not Sid!"

Hearing this Nozomi then whispered up to Cait sith who had once more nestled himself upon her head, "well looks like this Sid kid isn't well liked."

"Obvious sight there lass!" Cait sith replied, as he smacked her head gently as he usually did in agreement.

Finally then making it to the window Nozomi, Riku and Cait Sith looked outside as they saw a small boy around Andy's age dressed in a black T-shirt with a skull upon in it with dark brown hair. Beside him was a white dog with brown fur patches in various places over his body, looking at him it was obvious he was vicious with his sharp teeth and angry eyes along with his red spiked collar holding him back with a rope.

Looking at him Nozomi saw he was throwing sticks at something that was on the ground, squinting her eyes slightly and looking a little more closely as she kneeled down she saw that it was a toy soldier of some kind.

"Who is it this time?' Mr Potato head asked with anxious worry.

Suddenly it was then that Woody appeared as he looked over Nozomi, she looked up at him surprised at his appearance.

He looked out into the yard as he then said, " I, I can't tell, hey where's Lenny?" He asked looking around.

It was suddenly then that a little pair of blue binoculars spoke as he walked over saying, "right here Woody!"

With that Woody went over to pick up the binoculars as he did Nozomi moved out of the way slightly to give Woody room to move, as she did it was then Rex spoke once more, " Oh no! I can't bear to watch one of these again!"

Nozomi as well as the others were confused at this as she asked, "why what's so-"

"Oh no… it's a combat Carl…" Woody spoke as he looked and saw the poor toy soldier strapped with a rocket upon his back.

The party still confused though couldn't speak any further as then Buzz had finally arrived along with King Mickey who too had come up to observe what was happening.

"what's goin on?" Buzz asked as he pushed his way through to the front shoving Nozomi out of the slightly making her annoyed with him once more.

Woody then began to reply, "nothing that concerns you space men just us toys." With that he began to look once more into the binoculars that were Lenny.

Buzz seeing this pulled Lenny over to him as he then said, "I better take a look anyway."

As he pulled it over Nozomi took her chance as did Riku to spy overhead from behind Buzz to see what was truly going on. They then looked through the small blue toy together. Nozomi, Riku Cait sith and Buzz were all shocked at what they were looking at as they saw the poor soldier and that horrible rocket strapped to him.

"Why is that soldier attached to an explosive device!" Buzz spoke alarmed.

Nozomi chimed in, "yeah what's going on!" Equally distressed.

It was then that the binoculars were pulled over as Woody spoke, "That's why, Sid!"

However looking everyone was confused as Riku indicated as he asked, "A dog?"

"Sure is a hairy fella," Buzz added as he observed.

Nozomi didn't know how on earth a dog could do this, but then it was Woody who looked through Lenny and saw the mistake he'd made as he said, " no, no that Skud you idiots! That's Sid."

With that they were pulled over to look at their true target as there they saw Sid laughing manically as he waved his hands his hands to and throw as though he'd gained victory over something menacing.

From first looking at him it was obvious that the kid was bad news however Buzz seemed to be ignorant of this as he then said, "you mean that happy child?" He asked.

Nozomi looked at him dismissively as she said, "you call that a happy child?"

Potato head then chipped in, "that ain't no happy child!"

It was then Rex let out the horrible truth, "he tortures toys! Just for fun!"

Hearing this information Nozomi's eyes widened in horror at this idea, Riku looked infuriated as Cait sith then cried angrily, "that little creep! Why if I was big enough I'd give him a right good old spankin he'd never forget!"

Then as he spoke this Sid had then tried to throw a huge grey heavy brick upon the defenceless combat Carl soldier.

Seeing this Nozomi became infuriated at this barbaric behaviour, walking toward the window quickly, it was then that Buzz spoke, " Well then we've got to do something!"

It was then looking at Buzz for the first time as he approached the edge of the window as she did too that she began to like him a little as she replied, "couldn't agree more!"

Buzz smiled at her glad to see someone was just as passionate about a rescue, however it was then that Bo-peep and king Mickey stepped in to stop the over eager pair.

Bo-peep cried as she tried to stop Buzz from going as she held onto him with her herding stick saying, " what're you doing get down from there!"

The king on the other hand had gotten a hold of Nozomi's hand as he started to pull her back saying, "Nozomi you can't it's way too dangerous!"

However Nozomi was desperate as she struggled against him though it was tricky since due to her wheeled blades there was no way she could produce any grit, however she spoke, "but you're majesty! I-"

Buzz spoke once more, "I'm gonna teach that boy a lesson!"

However Woody still disbelieving as ever replied, "yeah, sure you go ahead, melt him with yer scary laser," he then grabbed Buzz's arm as he pressed the button making it blink and buzz as he smiled sarcastically.

Nozomi continued to struggle as she complained, "Oh let go! I've gotta do something! We've got to-"

It was then Riku grabbed her other hand as he told her angrily making her quiet in moments, "there's nothing we can do for that toy!"

"Be careful with that it extremely dangerous!" Buzz complained to Woody but then as he finished it was then an alarming call came.

"He's lighting it! He's lighting it!" Lenny shouted alarmed.

Nozomi turned her face shocked and then finally he finished shouting, "Hit the deck!"  
With that a boom sounded as everyone ducked alarmed as then there was a sound of toy pieces flying everywhere. There was silence for a few moments as everyone calmed down, Nozomi opened her eyes as she had instinctively shielded herself as one of her arms was over her head, and Riku himself had ducked down too lying on the floor with his head down.

The king had done the same himself as had Cait sith too now no longer on her head, getting up they all dusted themselves off while Nozomi had run to the window and then looked with truly sad eyes, as she saw where the toy had once been there was nothing left but a black crater, she sank to her knees as she sat down looking down at the scene. The other toys then appeared around her too along with Cait sith, Riku and Mickey as they all gazed upon the scene.

The boy Sid then emerged in victory as he then shouted loudly, "Yes he's gone! He's history!" As his dog continued to bark onwards.

Nozomi was quiet as she heard Buzz speak, "I could of stopped him!" He spoke with silent determination.

It was then Woody replied to him a sarcastic smile on his face once more, "Buzz I would love to see you try! Course I'd love to see you as a crater."

As everyone then looked down at the scene it was Bo-Peep who then said, "the sooner we move the better…"

With that everyone was quiet for a few moments until finally they then walked away from the window, however Nozomi didn't move from where she was. Even after all the other toys had left, Riku Cait sith and Mickey gazed at her worried, but before anyone could move it was Woody who too had stayed behind and had observed Nozomi and her reaction to the situation.

Walking over to her he stood beside her as he reached out one of his long arms out as he then put it on her shoulder, "hey Nozomi? Ya doin all right? He asked.

Looking up to who had spoken to her Nozomi looked up sadly at Woody, she then looked back down again and shook her head as she spoke, "that poor toy… I couldn't' to do anything to help him… how can someone do something so terrible like that?" She asked him.

Woody shook his head as he told her, "your guess is as good as mine, but… the only thing I can say is that I'm sure he's gone somewhere better."

Looking at him Nozomi was quiet as she asked with uncertainty, "are you sure?"

Woody nodded, "I an… besides I'm sure he'd feel honoured to know you felt specially just for him, that's what we toys live for." He finished with a gentle smile.

Quiet still Nozomi did feel bad for letting the toy down, but then the words she heard from Woody did comfort her a little so smiling gratefully, she got up and then hugged Woody as a silent thank you.

Feeling her doing this he was unsure first himself but then he smiled a little more as he gave her a little squeeze back, like that for a few moments she then let go and roller bladed over to Riku and the others.

As she rolled away she waved back to Woody as she then spoke, "thanks again Woody, see you later!" With that she disappeared with Riku who looked annoyed once more for some reason and Mickey who smiled as they went to discuss some things. Cait sith once more jumping up and nestling himself on his favourite nap spot of Nozomi's hair.

However as the group vanished off the desk edge and then down onto the chair, Woody's smile vanished to be replaced with a frown as he felt uncertainty in his heart.

"He, he, he seems as though the good old sheriff has a soft spot eh?" Came a familiar mocking chuckling tone.

Woody turned and looked at him as he shook his head and said, " that wasn't anything… now have you cooked up this idea of how yer gonna solve my problem?" He asked.

The figure grinned widely, "sure I have, why don't cha sit yerself down while I lay it down for ya?"

Woody staring at him still felt some distrust about this guy but then knowing he had nothing to lose he sat himself down as he was given the dastardly scheme.


	40. In the world of toys part 4

_**Chapter XXXVII: The world of toys part IV**_

It was now sunset outside with glowing colours of orange and red together giving the room a wonderful warm tone to everything and giving a slight glow.

"To infinity and beyond!" Cried Andy as he smacked Buzz into Woody, and then as he did his mom came through the door.

"Oh all this packing makes me hungry what would you say to dinner at uh…" his mom spoke, as she spoke Andy continued his onslaught against Woody with Buzz as he had the plastic super astronaut smack into him, "oh Pizza planet?" She finished with a smile on her face.

At the sound of those two delicious words Andy exclaimed, "Pizza planet! Oh cool!" With that he dropped the two toys on top of each other as he ran to his mom, as the two left shutting the door Woody shoved Buzz off of him deeply annoyed.

Hearing the boy leave the room Nozomi, Riku, Cait sith (upon Nozomi's shoulder) and the king too came out of their hiding places, it'd been a little easier for the party later in the afternoon since Andy had quickly returned his attentions to his current favourite toy Buzz.

"That was at least a good rest," Riku spoke as he yawned slightly, during that time the group had taken the time to recuperate taking a long sleep and preparing some supplies from the ever available save point.

"Yeah I say we were definitely in need of a good rest," the king spoke as he scratched the back of his furry neck.

Nozomi too stretched her ball-jointed arms out she then heard the continuing conversation between him and his mom, it was Andy's voice that sounded first, and "Can I bring some toys?" He asked happily.

His mom replied to him, "you can bring one toy."

Andy then complained, "just one!"

Hearing this being said Nozomi opened her eyes from her stretching and looked at Woody, seeing her Cait sith watched on as well, she saw him look at a strange black ball of some kind as he seemed to whisper something to it, but then after a brief moment he cried out annoyed as he then chucked it to one side as he then got up and went to the window looking annoyed and depressed.

Seeing this she felt her sympathy react inside herself as she felt sad for him, quiet for a few moments as she stared on as she then decided to do something, Nozomi looked at Cait sith as he realised her intentions he nodded to her idea, so turning on her rollers blades she spoke to Riku and the others, "hey guys?" She asked.

Riku hearing her looked over as he asked, "what is it?"

Curious King Mickey gazed at her too as she spoke, "well I was thinking, I've just looked at Woody and he seems to be sad again… so I was thinking we should do something to cheer him up."

At this Riku looked at her dismissively as he asked, "why? What would we gain by doing that, besides how he feels is not our trouble, what is though is how to move on from this world as soon as possible."

Hearing this reply Nozomi got annoyed at his cold nature but before she could reply it was Cait sith who intervened first, "now that kinda attitude is defineltey not the way ta go about this! Sides that laddies sufferin real badly!" He complained out loud to him.

Listening to him Nozomi looked and nodded in agreement smiling as she then turned and spoke to the others again, "yeah exactly, besides we're keybladers right? And our duty is to go around to each world and help out with its troubles, regardless right?" She added.

Hearing this Riku and Mickey were quiet as once again Cait sith spoke, "right on lass! Now since we ain't got no other problems that are present we might as well sort this one out!" He then finished jumping into the air his fist rolled up to show his energeticness.

Nozomi smiled brightly really happy that Cait sith was giving her massive support, Riku on the other hand was still on the dismissive side despite the optimism but then it was then the king who spoke, "you fella's are definitely are on the right mark about that one, it's true that travelling is our aim but supporting others comes first!" He finished with his usual smile.

Cait sith and Nozomi both feeling victory grinned in triumph and with what the king said she then spoke happily, "all right let's go then!"

With that she roller bladed forwards towards the desk, the king on her tail while Riku stood back for a moment as he shook his head sighing as he then said, "honestly am I the only one being realistic here?" With that he ran to catch up to the energetic trio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woody smiled as he confirmed with his acquaintance about the plan, "right so real quick?"  
"Yeah that's it, in and out like the wind no one will no any different!" He spoke happily with a slight chuckle.

"All right then!" Woody spoke as he then moved back from the window and went to where the number 8 black cue ball had slid off the table and was now in the narrow gap between the wall and the desk itself.

Looking at it he smiled as he rubbed his hands together as he put the plan into action, looking at Buzz he saw that he was busy digging in Andy's pot of crayons, pens and pencil as he held onto a roll of tape in his right hand. He was humming a tune to himself as he took out a paperclip and examined it.

Seeing he had his chance he cried out in alarm, "Buzz!"

With that he ran over to him as he waved his arms back and forth, as he continued on Buzz turned from what he was doing and looked at him questioningly, "Oh Buzz! Buzz Light year! Buzz light year thank goodness! We've got trouble!"

At the T word Buzz was immediately intrigued, " Trouble! Where!" He asked alarmed as his voice was imbued with a courageous tone.

It was then Woody pointed to where the cue ball was as he spoke again in his masked distressed voice, "down there!" Just down there! A helpless toy is…. He's trapped Buzz!"

Hearing these words Buzz marched straight on over to the scene to get a closer inspection, "we've no time to lose!"

As Buzz then stepped away Woody then stood to one side as he watched with a smile as soon everything would be back to how it should be once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Nozomi finally got up onto the desk, Cait sith had jumped off of her shoulder, he looked around for Woody but was distracted as he noticed Buzz was doing something peculiar as he was looking down the edge of the desk for something.

Finally Nozomi had got herself onto the desk as she rolled a little forwards as she then finally saw Cait sith and what he was gazing at, distracted as she looked on curiously from her previous mission she decided to see what it was Buzz was looking for.

Roller blading over she inquired, "Mr Light year? What on earth are you doing?"

Hearing her he replied, "there's a toy! It's trapped down there!" He told her urgently.

Listening to this Nozomi's eyes widened in alarm at this, "what, why, how the heck did that happen!?"

"Well I don't know but we've got to find a way to get him out!" Buzz spoke as he continued to think of a solution.

Nozomi still confused slightly then looked down the edge herself for this so called toy that had fallen into this trouble. As she did though she heard Riku and then the king called out for her, "Nozomi what're you doing?"

At this she cried back, "there's some trouble here apparently, a toy's trapped here!"

With that King Mickey ran over to soothe the urgency while Riku walked on over not too rushed as he went to see what the commotion was about. However Cait sith as he watched the others walked on over he looked back at what Woody was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However the arrivals were definitely not something that Woody was wanting especially the new guys as he looked on alarmed. He looked out the window anxiously as he saw with fright as the promised abomination was arriving quickly. Looking at it and then quickly to the huddled group he shouted loudly," HEY!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing this alarmed call Nozomi looked over as she saw Woody's alarmed face, she was deeply puzzled when suddenly from above a huge shadow appeared over them.

Suddenly something spun ultra quickly into the group, "Owww!" Nozomi cried out. Everyone was smashed into as they were all scattered apart.

"Lads are ya all right!" Cait sith cried alarmed as he rushed on towards everyone.

Getting up Riku ached all over as he complained, "what in the heck was-"

However as he looked on he saw an enormous adversary that the group had not seen in a long while, a heartless.

This one was a big spinning top with a red head and glowing yellow eyes, its wide lower body was multicoloured with yellow red and blue stripes, it also had flashing yellow, green, red and blue spots on it's neck. It was all perfectly balanced on a black needle.

Looking at it with widened eyes Riku saw alarmed that it was preparing for it's next onslaught as it pumped it's head up and down a few times. It's body suddenly spun faster gaining speed as it sped forwards. It's target, Buzz.

Seeing this Riku quickly intervened as he rushed forwards towards Buzz who was still recovering from the blow.

Quickly calling his keyblade forth in a flash of light he struck back against the spinning body of the heartless, it grated angrily against his fighting power.

Waking up from an awful aching sensation, Nozomi then saw Riku fighting back against the heartless, alarmed at what she was seeing, she quickly then too called on her keyblade as she rushed into help.

As Riku was fighting back against the heartless, Buzz by then had got out of his dizziness as he then saw his assassin and Riku's struggles as he decided to assist him, "stand back! I'll handle this!" He shouted heroically.

Doing that he got into position as he reached his left arm out and aimed as he called on his deadly laser as he aimed at it at the creature's head… that didn't do anything.

Riku bitterly annoyed by this idiocy and the heartless summoned all his strength as he pushed the creature back, taking his force the spinning top heartless spun backwards.

Unfortunately in Nozomi's direction, "yikes!" She cried out alarmed as she barely hit the creature with her own keyblade herself sending it quickly to another side as Riku had.

Seeing that it was him that had done it Nozomi's anger came once again in full pelt, "why don't you look where you're aiming idiot!" She shouted.

Riku annoyed himself looked at her angrily, "I had no time to think stupid! And this is no time to argue!"

Annoyed herself at this, she definitely saw that it was no time for it as she quickly shut up as she saw that the heartless was gearing up for another attack, so running over quickly she took her position with him as they both had their keyblades raised, while Buzz on the other hand just continued on with his powerless laser.

Cait sith in the meantime had run over to the king who was still dizzy himself from the attack, "yer highness! C'mon that lass and laddie need yer help!"

Finally awakening fully the king looked over and saw the continuing battle between Nozomi, Riku and Buzz against the spinning top heartless. But as he spied them he looked past and saw that Woody only continued to look on. He didn't give them any assistance and instead only continued to watch however he seemed to be horrified at what was happening. This immediately was an alert within the king's mind.

Meanwhile Nozomi and Riku were preparing themselves against the heartless as it was preparing it's onslaught, it started to pump it's head in and out quickly as it's body spun faster and faster gaining speed. The lights on its neck glowed brighter and brighter shinning with multi coloured energy.

Riku and Nozomi readied themselves for the onslaught and even Buzz was preparing himself as he had his fists up ready for some hand on action. However at this simple gesture it was there and then that the heartless let out its attack as it spun towards them faster than the eye could see.

"Move it!!!" The king cried out alarmed as he ran forwards in front of its path, however it was too late, the group of combatants as well the king himself were all struck out the window by the heartless's empowered attack.

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_But before her lips could meet her beloved suddenly the whole atmosphere the world the two were in drastically changed as suddenly, a huge storm cloud came overhead. _

_It blocked out the gloriousness and warmth of the sunlight as it created a horrible atmosphere of foreboding. _

"_It looks like it will begin soon…"_

"_Yes… it seems so… Terra…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi blearily from unconsciousness as she uttered that familiar name that had been mentioned once more, "Terra?"

But then getting up painfully she saw that she was within a green bush, the still warm tones of the sunset were over head as not too much time could have passed from the attack.

"Wait a moment the attack? The attack!" Nozomi gasped as she realised the others had been sent down with her too! Quickly getting up though a little painfully she went to look for the others, "Riku! King Mickey! Buzz! Cait sith!" She shouted as she rummaged through the greenery.

"Over here lass!" Cait sith cried.

Relief quickly washing over Nozomi rushed over to where she thought she could hear the sound, arriving she saw that the others were all unconscious with Cait sith in the centre of the ring, he looked up at her relieved.

"Is everyone alright?!" She asked still anxious slightly, though they were toys, they could all still get hurt.

Waking up at the sound of her voice Riku muttered, "I've had better days…" his head ached as he went to soothe it.

"Wow that was certainly an experience," the king uttered, for though he was a fluffy cuddly toy even his head shook slightly from the experience.

Then finally Buzz awoke as he looked around himself as he asked loudly, "All right! Where is he where's that good for nothing invader!" He asked angrily wishing for a rematch.

Finally calm knowing everyone was at least in one piece Nozomi sighed gratefully, "I'm glad everyone's all right, but I can't believe it! A heartless! Here of all places!" But then as she spoke these words a sudden realisation came in her head, "wait a minute if a heartless is here then that means… that fatso's here!" As the thought appeared in her mind Nozomi's blood boiled at the thought of Oralee's kidnapper!

Riku hearing her and her realisation he then uttered, "well done again Sherlock."

"Um what are you people talking about?" Buzz asked puzzled.

Hearing him Nozomi paused as she didn't know really what to say to this due to the world order and so on, but then fortunately it was the king who intervened, "well, let's just say we've got some business with a bad guy… and the person who called him here."

As everyone listened to him it everyone became puzzled at the last part as Nozomi sounded as she asked, "um your majesty, what do you mean who summoned him?"

The king looked a little sad at having to tell everyone this especially Nozomi since she had a soft spot for the toy, "I'm talking about the person who's responsible for sending us all out the window."

Everyone was still quiet and Nozomi was further puzzled until it was Riku who caught onto the information, "your majesty! You don't mean it was?!"

The king nodded as he went to the bush and peeked through it, the others watching him do this then too did the same thing as they also looked through the leaves of the bush.

What they saw was Andy looking depressed slightly as there in his hand swinging back and forth slightly in doll mode was none other than Woody and his smiling face.

Looking at Woody being carried, it was then everything clicked into place into Nozomi's mind as she uttered, "no, no that can't be… Woody wouldn't-"

However Buzz was more than convinced as he said angrily, "I knew that sheriff had some hidden agenda in him!"

Nozomi though was still in disbelief, it couldn't be true 'Why? Why had he called out to us to look out? That couldn't have been fake! It was-'

Unfortunately there was no time to speak as suddenly the car Andy had gotten into had started up and was beginning to leave.

"We're gonna have to go and get some answers from him!" The king spoke determined as he rushed out first, the others quickly followed pursuit, though Nozomi still showed hesitation in her expression as she followed.

Grabbing onto the back of the car everyone held onto dear life as they would soon at the next stop gain their answers…


	41. In the world of toys part 5

_**Chapter XXXVIII: The world of toys part V**_

The car drove onwards for a long time until finally they entered a petrol station dubbed "Dinoco," as a sign of a dinosaur spun with an egg shape as it rotated with it's title beneath.

A bell rung as the car came to a halt, Andy unbuckled his seatbelt as he asked his mom, "can I help pump the gas?"  
His mom replied to him, "Sure I'll even you let you drive," she spoke with an air of amusement.

Andy was in happy surprise as he asked, "yeah?!"

Finally his mom replied to him with a happy sarcastic smile, "Yeah when you're sixteen."

Andy replied just as amused, "yup, yup funny mom."

The two of them left with laughter in the air and went to take care of the gas, it was then that Woody finally broke out of his lifeless act. He put a hand over his head as he felt horrible remorse for what had happened to Nozomi and the others. He then spoke to himself, "aw this is terrible… how could I have let this happen? He said it would only Buzz that would get it… I can't believe I got those new guys involved too!"

It was worse as well since the other toys had ganged up on him saying it was a mass murder sending all the new toys out the window. As the sleeping car R-C had seen the whole thing and had informed everyone, making him the villain. This had left him nearly to be beaten to a pulp until Andy had walked on in and taken him to where he was now.

He stared upwards for a few moments still in his horrible state as then finally he said aloud, "I bet I'll never get forgiven for this…"

Suddenly though as he continued to look upwards at the car roof it was then a few pairs of small hands came over its edge and then a few faces looked inside.

Woody still melancholy for a moment then suddenly changed as his eyes widened into surprise as he spoke aloud, "guys!"

With that the whole party descended into the car, Buzz falling first followed by Nozomi, Cait sith on her shoulder, Riku, and finally King Mickey as they landed with a soft thud upon the cushiony car seats.

Woody was in delight as he saw everyone with a smile on his face, "guys!"

However everyone looked at him with very negative expressions mostly a sense of distrust and airs of disappointment and even reserved rage on some parts. Buzz especially demonstrated this as there was a dead fly stuck to the front of his visor.

Unfortunately though Woody was missing these as he continued onwards, "ha you're all alive! This is great" He then got up as he quickly placed his hat on his head looking truly relieved and happy as he continued , "Oh I'm saved! Andy will find you all here, he'll take us back to the room," as he spoke he then lifted off the disgusting slimy corpse of the fly off of Buzz's visor as he then wiped what he could off finishing, "and then you all can tell everyone that this was all a big mistake, huh right?" He then put his hands on Buzz's shoulders for some positive confirmation.

There was an uncomfortable silence as everyone continued to stare at Woody, the negativity still in the air making it dense and almost too tense to breathe a word. Woody finally recognised this as he looked at everyone's expressions, deterred slightly he still tried to persist with his happy nature as finally said, "guys?"

Everyone else was quiet as Buzz spoke, "I just want you to know that even though you tried to terminate us, revenge is not an idea we promote on my planet."

At these words though Nozomi and the others were immediately alerted as this was not what they agreed they were going to do, but unfortunately before any interference could be done Woody spoke once more," oh, oh that's good." He spoke relief in his voice, though slightly quieter as the guilt was appearing once more.

Buzz then spoke with quiet malice in his voice as he then pulled Woody down on to his visor, "but we're all not on my planet are we?" He asked.

Woody then looked to the side quickly for a moment to avoid the gaze as he then turned back and uttered, "no."

With that Buzz then pushed Woody off the edge off the car seat with a yell of rage in his voice, it was then the others began their interference as they all jumped off the edge, Nozomi cried out, "Buzz stop it!"

The party ran after the two quarrelling toys as they rolled further under the car, "this isn't what we're supposed to be doing!" The king cried out too as he was just as distressed about the situation.

Buzz then kicked Woody off of him with both his legs as he sent him into a car tyre, Woody now overwhelmed with anger then got up as quick as he could as he said angrily, "okay come on! You want a piece of me!"

However before anything else could be done Riku had come between the two of them as he revealed his keyblade, "_The Way To Dawn_," in a flash annoyed at both the toy's stupid quarrel, "now that is enough!" He said angrily himself.

Woody and Buzz were both surprised at this as they stopped in their tracks looking at the magical weapon awestruck, neither of them had truly paid attention till now about the others as they finally caught up to them.

Nozomi was quiet for a moment as she got her breath back breathing quickly, until finally she spoke again, "This fighting isn't going to solve the problem! And it's not going to give us any answers!"

Buzz puzzled by this asked them, "answers?"

King Mickey nodded at this and then looked at Woody who looked back at him uncertainly as he spoke, "exactly, as to why that heartless came after us… you know why? Don't cha Woody?"

Looking at everyone feeling their gazes on him, Woody didn't know what to do however he stopped as he looked at Nozomi's face as she looked at him with eyes of sadness and even some kind of yearning. Seeing this he began to speak a sense of guilt filling him up, "I-"

"Next stop!" Andy's mom called out.

"Pizza planet! Yeah" Andy finished as he hopped in the car, slamming the door, the engine then started.

Everyone looked on shocked as then the vehicle drove away, leaving the group of toys behind, "Andy!" Woody cried.

But it was too late as the car sped away to go to their fun destination. Woody started to try and chase after it, as he did Nozomi chased after him while Riku and Mickey stood near Buzz.

Catching up to Woody finally Nozomi looked at his distressed expression as he then said, "doesn't he realise I'm not there?"

Silent for a moment Nozomi and Cait sith watched as he gasped and then said, " I'm lost!" He covered his mouth then with both hands as the horrible saddened truth was revealed to him, then he collapsed onto his knees truly depressed as he spoke out, "I'm a lost toy!" He then dropped to his hands and knees as he started to cry aloud.

Seeing him do this Nozomi felt saddened herself at this reaction as her sympathy reacted once more, getting on down on one knee and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder Nozomi spoke aloud, "Woody…"

However Cait sith was getting fed up with all this melodrama as he then said aloud, "oh fer blast sakes ya daft bloke! Pull yerself together this ain't the time to be mopin it's-"

"Buzz Light year mission log, local sheriff, comrades and I seem to be in a huge re-fuelling station of some sort," Buzz spoke as he flipped out his so called log from his left arm.

However as he had done this Woody's fury had come back in full force as he ran back pushing past Nozomi to this still as ever ignorant astronaut shouting "YOU!"

However Nozomoi seeing this called after him as she chased, "don't start this again! It's-"

HONK!!!

HOOOOONK!!!

Came a huge bellowing noise it stopped Nozomi, Woody and everyone else in their tracks as they stared up at the huge fearsome fuelling truck that was coming into park with widened eyes.

It rumbled and roared as it came speeding towards them, Nozomi, Riku, Mickey and Buzz all instinctively scattered and got out of the way while Woody simply collapsed into his lifeless act once more.

As Nozomi ran back and hid she halted as she saw what Woody was doing, she looked with widened eyes as she then cried out, " Woody no!"

The wheels rolled forward and the first set had passed him while then the second lot came towards the poor defenceless toy sliding forwards slowly it then stopped lightly touching Woody's hat.

He blinked as he looked at it shocked and scared as he then got up and started to back away on his legs, Nozomi seeing he was all right sighed with relief as Cait sith spoke up once more, "well that bloke was sure lucky to come out unscathed!"

Nozomi nodded as she replied, "you can say that again," then afterwards she quickly skated up to Woody, he bumped into her legs as he looked up at her startled slightly, but then looking at her he saw that she was extending her hand out to him.

Silent for a moment he then heard her say, "Need a hand up?" Hearing her say this he smiled awkwardly as he then took the assistance as he pulled himself back up.

The others then had all finally had gathered back up together again as Riku arrived along with Mickey, the two of them just as relieved about the situation but now despite the setbacks it was finally time for some answers.

It was then Mickey began once more, "Woody?"

The cowboy turned around as he heard his name being called, he then responded, "yeah?"

The mouse king glad he had got his attention then proceeded, "were you the one who called upon that heartless to attack us?"

At this question Woody hesitated in answering straight away… Nozomi as well as the others were quiet as they all awaited his answer, even Buzz hadn't bothered to open up his log again.

However then at last Woody answered, "Well… yeah I did… I was the one who organised it."

Nozomi's eyes widened as she heard this information, she couldn't believe it! Why? How could this possibly be true!?

Buzz though taking the initiative then started his convicting, " I knew it! You were working with Zurg weren't you! Trying to stop us from informing star command about the threat he imposes!"

At this there was an awkward silence between everyone, Riku echoed everyone's thoughts as he asked, "What're you talking about?"

Hearing this though Woody's anger came back in full force as he shouted straight back, "you see that's why this happened! If you had never existed!" He spoke angrily as he pointed at Buzz, "and had taken everything that was important to me-"

"We'd da never of had this golden opportunity!"

It was then everyone was shocked and surprised as they saw an old familiar adversary, Nozomi's eyes widened in surprise but then they narrowed angrily as she gritted her teeth. Riku and Mickey too looked at him just as angrily. Cait sith staring on hissed angrily like a cat as his fur rose and his tail was erect showing his fierce intention.

Buzz and Woody looked on shocked though Woody looked on with horrible recognition as he knew the figure while Buzz was just dumbfounded.

Appearing from within a cloud of darkness was Pete sitting upon the spinning top heartless that they had encountered before at the window, it stood perfectly erect upon it's needle as it's many green red and blue lights flashed.

Looking at him Nozomi saw that the fatso wasn't in the costume she had seen him in before, instead he seemed to be dressed in a purple super hero outfit with a blue P in the centre in a white circle. He also wore blue boots and gloves and had a red small cape behind him with a purple mask on his face covering his eyes.

"It's you again!" Nozomi spoke angrily as she remembered that terrible memory of Oralee being taken by him into the darkness.

Seeing the nuisance that he and Hari were tracking again, Pete laughed evilly and heartily as he replied, "right ya are sweet cheeks! The name's Pete! And I'm here to fulfil a promise between old Woody and me." He spoke looking at Woody with a dark amusement.

Looking at Woody again Nozomi asked him shocked, "You were working with him!?"

Woody was dumbfounded and couldn't think of what to say and only looked away the pain of regret eating away at his heart.

However before more words could be exchanged between her and him it was Cait sith who started an outburst, "ya fat imbecile, what have ya done with her royal highness! What have ya done with my princess!?" He demanded angrily at Pete.

Pete though listening to this outrage only laughed at it, "princess? Is that what I took back there that while ago? Well I'm not sure… but I'm sure that Maleficent will be havin all sorts of fun with her right now!" He ended sniggering.

Turning back and hearing that name Nozomi repeated, "Maleficent?" As she remembered that name being mentioned before by that fatso, she would definitely ask the king and Riku about it later when they had the time to.

"But fer now, I'm gonna be havin to get back to business!" With that he clicked his fingers as more heartless appeared in flash's of darkness, these heartless were once again new as some appeared in the shapes of toy soldiers as they stood ready and waiting in red and black uniforms with their rifles at the ready.

Then around them there was also the usual small black heartless as their yellow eyes glowed and their antennas swished back and forth ready to move in for the attack.

Riku seeing them could feel that the battle was about to commence as he too called his keyblade out, "darn he's called out more of them!"

The king seeing this too called out his keyblade as he then spoke to Pete angrily again, " Pete what're you and Maleficent planning to do!? What're you after!"

At this Pete laughed once more as he replied, "What we're always after! To get the ultimate power that's in that place called kingdom hearts! Though this time we gotta an easier way to get ta it! And collectin hearts just boosts the numbers!" He smiled.

Listening and watching Nozomi still couldn't completely understand what this had to do with kidnapping Oralee or even having Woody manipulated, but then as the thought of him crossed her mind-

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

Turning around with a gasp Nozomi and the others along with Buzz saw Woody being taken by some ring heartless that had suddenly emerged from nowhere, they had bound their rings around him and were now dragging him to spinning top heartless.

"What're you doing let go of him!" Nozomi shouted, she then called upon her keyblade "_The Starseeker_" and then started to skate quickly to stop this horrible atrocity. Unfortunately though she'd forgotten about the toy soldier heartless that surrounded the creature, one of them taking quick aim then fired at her with a bang a marble bullet hit her strong and fast in the stomach as it sent her reeling backwards in pain.

She gasped as she coughed from the impact lying on the floor, Riku and Mickey rushed to her aid while Buzz on the other hand spoke out, "so you're the real master mind who's working for Zurg! I'll annihilate you in seconds!" With that he called out his laser as he aimed it at Pete and fired.

Seeing this happen as the red light went on his bloated stomach, Pete was quiet for a moment as he then laughed out loud, "oh? What's that there supposed to do, flash me ta death!"

Buzz was shocked, "drat! He must have some kind of anti laser field! If I can just-"

"You idiot that's not going to do anything!" Woody shouted out loud at him still angered by the astronaut's idiocy.

Hearing him Buzz became angered once again, "and what do you suggest I do traitor!" He demanded.

And then just before Woody was pushed into the heartless spinning top's centre Woody answered back, "you're an action figure! Just your karate chop action!" Then he was swallowed by the spinning top as he was encased inside it, as this happened the creature became see through as Woody could be seen trapped inside smacking the walls of the horrible thing.

"Cura!" Mickey cried, with that the healing spell descended down on Nozomi with its healing green energy that made the damage she'd taken fade in seconds.

Opening her eyes Nozomi looked around herself and saw Riku along with Mickey, she smiled happy for the assistance but then remembering Woody she turned and looked on shocked as she saw what had happened to him.

Pete on the other hand smiled menacingly as he then cried out, "all right then let's get this little party started!"  
With that the battle ensued.


	42. In the world of toys part 6

_**Chapter XXXVIX: The world of toys part VI**_

Rolling forwards with a hard push on her left and then her right upon her roller blades Nozomi had gained a huge speed of momentum as she yelled her battle cry. Scattering the small black heartless like bowling pins with a single rounded bladed kick, Nozomi then sliced into all of them fast and furiously with her keyblade as it flashed with white light. Their dark embers all vanished away in seconds; Nozomi satisfied then said aloud with a smile, "Well that's one cool new move!"

Riku in the meantime was dealing with another one of the toy soldier heartless, it was trying to keep his keybade away from its main thin and red body with the bayonet on the end of it's rifle. Though it put up a struggle against his power, Riku spoke to it, "well you're tough…but!" With that he bashed the bayonet and rifle away as he then took his chance moving quickly in, he smashed his keyblade into the heartless as it was quickly dispatched and faded away.

King Mickey had defeated a great many as well, also assisting Buzz Light year in battle who had quickly given up on his laser and was instead reluctantly using his karate chop as he had been advised to by Woody. As the king used his quick speed and strength to his advantage, and using Buzz's distractions he smashed another small black heartless away with his golden keyblade. He turned and looked at Pete who was still upon the giant spinning top heartless. He knew that he and his comrades had the advantage in their powers and it would only be a matter of time before Pete would have to submit to them in defeat.

Pete watching the continuing losing battle of his heartless against the gallant keybladers then spoke aloud, "well this ain't gonna do no good at all…" He complained to himself quietly.

He was sure that these new heartless that he'd been able to make would've done the trick… but since that wasn't the case. Looking down at Woody who was looking up at him with a mixture of dislike and worry within the centre of the spinning top heartless, he decided to make things a little more interesting.

Finally getting rid of all the small fry heartless Nozomi and the others all turned to look at Pete quietly with determination but instead of looking on at them with worry, he smiled at them all broadly.

Finding this strange all of them looked at him queerly, especially the king since this wasn't Pete's usual way of behaviour. He was about to say something when he made them all jump as he clapped and spoke, "well that's a mighty well done there! Now I gotta get the main games started then!"

Nozomi hearing this was confused more, "what do you mean, 'get the main games started?' You've already lost! You might as well give in to us now before we-"

However she was cut off as Pete suddenly clicked his fingers once more, the spinning top heartless he was standing on then started to rumble and pump furiously as a metamorphosis was occurring upon it.

Woody was panicked as he was feeling the worst of it within the heartlesss' centre, it rocked him back and forth, "Hey! Hey watch it! I'm still in here! I'm-"

The shaking then made him trip on his brown boots and onto the floor, he rolled on the floor back and forth as the rumbling was awful with flashes of light here and there, finally after a few moments it stopped all at once. Leaning forwards he then put his right hand to his hat as he spoke aloud again, "geez that was the worse experience of a bouncy castle I could ever get! I hope those guys get me outta here soon cause-" It was then he stopped as his other hand that had gone down on the floor felt something weird. It was moist and sticky, turning over he looked at it and saw it was covered in black sticky slime.

Puzzled he asked, "What's this?" as he felt it his eyes looked past his hand and then at a corner of the floor, he looked on with wide eyes in horror as he saw that slowly slime was beginning to leak into the centre of the heartless making a pool in the centre which he was within.

Looking back to where he could see the others he smacked the rim of the heartless as he shouted panicked, "guys! Help me! Get me outta here!"

The others were just as horrified as what had happened to the outside of the heartless, for it had now turned a horrible menacing colour of black and instead of being smooth all over like it was before. It had now had spikes on it that rotated around its centre in three rings of colour green red and blue, the base at it's neck and just above the pin where it still maintained it's balance.

It's flashing, blue, green, yellow and red lights were now angrily electrified as it gazed at them with now enraged red eyes. The others looked on with shock as Pete had relayed what was going to happen to Woody if they didn't win in the next fives minutes.

"So I suggest you all get yerselves movin, otherwise the old Sheriff here won't ever be patrollin again!" He then laughed out loud impressed by his own devilishness.

After the awful revelation had settled in a horrible ounce of rage had settled within everyone as Buzz then voiced out, "you insidious fiend!"

Pete finishing his evil laughter replied, "thanks fer the compliment there, Buzz last year!" With that he took off as he was carried off by a couple of bat heartless as they carried him off into the distance.

"Get back here!" Nozomi demanded angrily, but it was too late as he disappeared and the heartless began its relentless attack upon the party as it pumped its head up and down it's electrifying echoed everywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flying away a certain distance Pete was finally dropped off by the bat heartless with a thump upon the ground, he turned and stood next to his accomplice who continued to gaze at the battle scene with her ever still cold green eyes.

Smiling he spoke to her, "that was a mighty good idea you had there, to give that heartless some of yer power, certainly comes in handy eh?"

Hari on the other hand was still quiet as she watched the flashes of light as she saw the multi coloured lights of the heartless spark and collide with those of the keybladers.

Pete still awaiting Hari's answer gazed outwards at the battle, as he felt confident that it would win against them, Hari then spoke, "this will be interesting to see… if she has improved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aaaaagggghhhhh!!!!" Nozomi cried out as she was thrown back into the tyre of the truck that they were still underneath of.

Seeing this with widened eyes Riku looked at the heartless angrily as he shouted at it, "why you!!!" With that he charged on to perform his own assault on it.

Nozomi getting up uncomfortably from the tyre looked up as she watched her friends still battling the heartless as best they could. The monster's power had been increased tenfold including it's speed and even with her own roller blading skills Nozomi hadn't even been able to get close enough to it. It had then smashed right into her with those terrible spikes that had hurt beyond words of description with its electrical energy.

She watched as Riku as well as king Mickey and Buzz try to defeat the creature separately as they all chased after it as it made dodging movements back and forth before it went to intercept them back. It was looking really bad.

"What're we supposed to do!" She complained aloud, as she did she felt her pain come back once more that caused her to groan terribly.

"What ya can do lass!" It was then the straight to the point voice of Cait sith rung through as an easing cure spell was cast upon Nozomi's injury.

Opening her eyes and seeing her little black and white cat companion she smiled, "well I'm glad to see you finally arrived."

"Lass this ain't any time to be chitter chatterin, Woody needs rescue right urgent!" He complained to her.

Hearing him this then made her anxiety return as she remembered the horribleness he was trapped in, looking at the spinning top heartless she could see that the horrible black oozey ink had risen to his to his belly now and he continued to bang the surface of the horrible creature shouting to be released.

Turning away from the horrid sight and then looking back to Cait sith Nozomi spoke to him, "I know! But what can we do! At this rate we're never going to be able to-"

It was then Cait sith interrupted her as he spoke to her, "just call that rolly lot up together and make some kinda plan lass! I'll distract that there good fer nothing!" He told her as he pointed to the heartless.

Hearing this idea Nozomi first thought of objecting, but then she shook that thought away as she asked what was truly important, "are you gonna be okay dealing with that thing!?"

At this Cait sith smiled up at her as he replied, "Whom do ya think yer talkin to lass? I'm Cait sith the greatest of 'em all!" He finished energetically proving his resilience and confidence to her.

Nozomi silent for a moment looked again at the heartless and saw that her friends were still struggling, then turning to Cait sith she told him, "all right then, if you're sure, but if you get decked from whatever we do, you better not pull my hair at the end of it!"

Hearing he'd gotten her approval Cait sith replied positively, "Right ya are lass!"

With that getting on her feet and Cait sith landing on her head, Nozomi then pulled her energy forward as she launched herself on her roller blades.

The others in the meantime were still struggling badly as they knew of Woody's distress, they couldn't though get past the heartlesss' horrible strength and speed and it started to look hopeless.

"Dang it! Is there nothing that can get past that creature's horrible entourage!" Buzz complained aloud.

"Gang way!" Nozomi shouted aloud.

With that they were all distracted as they saw Nozomi skating towards them. As quickly as she could, she gained momentum as she went faster and faster, then as soon as she was in good enough distance rushing past everyone else she felt Cait sith jump off as he landed onto her right hand. Then taking this ounce of energy she spun ultra fast as she then hurled her arm outwards as Cait sith launched himself off forwards fast and furious like a rocket.

Rushing fast past the others Cait sith aimed high and hard as he kicked the heartlesss' head between the eyes. The monster was pushed back from the bash, Cait sith then flew over it as he landed on the ground behind it with an elegant landing.

The heartless turned itself around as it looked at the little creature puzzled for a moment before the taunting began, "what ya waitin fer?! Ya big screw face!? Ya wanna eat my sithy dust!" With that he wagged his tail and butt back and forth before kicking up a little dust at the heartless.

This immediately aggravated the creature as it's spikes started to rotate faster upon it's big body, Cait sith seeing this then proceeded to runaway forwards, with that the massive heartless chased after the small creature leaving the others alone for a moment.

They were all silent as they were dumbfounded as to what had happened, but then suddenly Nozomi stopped in front of them as she spoke quick in simple words, "guys, talk, plan, now!" With that she ran back away from the heartless, silent for a moment as they all caught onto the information they chased after her to plan something that would succeed and save Woody from a messy black death oozey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari and Pete still watching the battle from where they were situated saw the party run back from the heartless. Seeing this Pete made an observation, "ha! Look at those chickens they've flown the coop already! That old sheriff will soon be bitin the dust!" Pete smiled at their obvious victory.

However Hari was silent as she continued to watch the battle further unfold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cait sith still running away from the heartless was finding it difficult doing it with only his power.

"Holy Mike! I musta ticked him off more than I thought!" It was gaining on him quickly and he panicked as he ran faster as he saw those horrible electrical spikes coming forward faster and faster towards him.

Looking back behind him he saw that Woody though was at his last legs as he saw that the horrible black slimey ink was now dangerously near his mouth as he was trying to keep his face from being submerged within the stuff.

"Dang it! Ain't those lads and lass gonna do something!" He cried out loud.

Running in the centre of the truck toward its end it was suddenly that something happened as Buzz came running out from behind a tyre as he came between the heartless and Cait sith as he then quickly took aim with his laser and made it go into the creatures eyes.

Because it was spinning on blindly forwards and with the light suddenly coming from nowhere it blinded the creature momentarily as it came screeching to a halt.

As it stopped it was then the planned attack was launched –

"Blizzard!"

"Fira!"

"Thundera!"

With the three magic attacks launched all simultaneously, they all hit the creature at once, freezing, burning and electrifying the spikes making them all stop rotating. It was then that it's three weak points were exposed.

Woody inside the heartless barely able to keep himself out of the horrible ink looked out of the see through heartless and saw suddenly in front of him coming quickly was Nozomi on her roller blades, she skated on fast and furiously towards her target.

Now a good distance Buzz saw her coming as he then quickly then dodged out of the way as then Nozomi cast another ice spell, "Blizzard!" She cried.

As she did she then created a hill of ice as she created a launch point. Going over it she flew off and into the air, as she did this using the speed her wings came out as she aimed her legs forwards in a powerful double kick.

Riku and Mickey then too came out of their hiding places having cast hastera upon the both of themselves their increased speed matched hers. The three of them then together smashed into the heartless with their keyblades, Riku smashing away the needle of the heartless it's centre of balance as he ran past. Nozomi smashed through the centre of the heartless with legs with her powerful kick making it break like glass as then she passed through it quickly as she caught Woody in her arms landing on the other side of it. Then finally King Mickey at that precise moment as the other two had launched an aerial attack from above as he crushed the creature's head, the mind of the whole piece.

All at once after commencing their attack the three of them shouted out together,

"TRINITY SLASH!!!"

With that the heartless then vibrated violently as its electrical power flowed out and it's huge heart floated out and vanished as it's tremendous power was finally crushed by the groups joint effort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete and Hari having watched the spectacle were obviously mixed in their reactions. Pete on the one hand was flabber ghasted as he couldn't believe what had transpired. The heartless had been defeated! When it was so powerful and agile and also with increased power!

"That can't be, that is, it ain't….OH! Why if I had the right powers right now I'd show all of them chumps one fer!" He shouted clearly cross as he shook his fist angrily at them showing his intention.

Looking at Hari he was almost certain that she would be reflecting the same feelings he was, however he saw that once again she had remained unchanged, her expression nor her aura had wavered and she instead only commented quietly, "her power has increased… that is good to see, she will be worthy to be collected when the time comes."

Pete confused as ever by her mysterious nature blinked as he then scratched the back of one of his ears. But then feeling still cross he folded his arms as he continued to watch what would happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi having laid Woody now on the ground was worried as everyone else was as she asked urgently, "Woody! Woody! Come on wake up! Please come on!"

Woody in the deepest recesses of his unconsciousness heard someone calling his name, opening his eyes blearily he asked aloud, "Andy?"

But then looking and focusing his eyes he saw that it was Nozomi whose face of horrible anxiousness had been replaced with that of joy at seeing her friend alive.

"Oh Woody! Thank goodness! I'm glad you're awake now!" She said happily.

Everyone else was just as relieved as Nozomi, Cait sith now on Nozomi's head was smiling. Riku was satisfied as he stood next to king Mickey who nodded his head as well happy to see that the cowboy had made it out too.

Now fully conscious Woody was happy to see this too and felt glad himself that he had made it out of that nightmare, but unfortunately looking at Buzz it was obvious he didn't have the same feelings as he looked at him with annoyance.

Woody's smile vanished as he saw this himself but then before any words could be exchanged between the two toys it was then the mouse king spoke, "ya know you sure had a lucky escape there when we came up with the plan we had."

"Plan?" Woody asked still confused as he wasn't completely aware of what had happened while he was within the heartless.

Nozomi nodded, "Yeah, we had to come up with something quick to get you out, though it was tricky cause the thing wouldn't stop moving and also with those spikes… we just couldn't get that close with all that electricity."

Hearing this Woody digested this information before Cait sith went on to illiterate, "so cause of that these guys had the idea of using a distraction with old Buzz there and finally usin some magic they had, poof! We could get yah out!"

"Though of course it was a long shot at most, due to the time pressure as well at the time," Riku said as he also added his say.

Hearing this Woody took all this in and was glad to hear they came up with something so fast, but then looking at Nozomi who was whispering and laughing at something Cait sith had said, he thought back to the image he'd seen of her before he'd fallen unconscious. The wings on her feet… could that mean she was? But then she turned and looked at him curiously as she asked, "is something wrong?"

But then dismissing it, he shook his head as he answered, "Oh it's nothing…" With that Woody lifted himself up as he stood once more.

"Are you sure that you're okay by the way Woody, you're not-"

However Nozomi was cut off as suddenly Buzz then began to speak, "why've you all being so nice to this traitor?"

At this everyone turned and looked at Buzz surprised slightly at what he was saying. It was then that Cait sith spoke, "why're you sayin that now when this lad went through-"

"That defective law enforcement was the one who put us through all of this! He was the one who organised that attack on us!" He spoke angrily as he remembered the memory of how the lot of them had been thrown out the window.

Remembering this memory of the confession that Woody had made earlier on, everyone was deadly quiet as they remembered his treachery. Listening to all of this Woody decided to take responsibility for himself as he spoke, "you're right… I was the one who organised it… I might as well just be labelled a bad guy for I what I did to you guys… or what I had planned to do."

Hearing this everyone looked at Woody with mixed expressions, though it was mostly a sense of unease that was the most dominant within everyone, silent for a few moments Woody spoke again, "if you guys wanna let me have it… then do, I'm willing to take it."

With that he took a step forwards and turned to everyone as he opened his arms out wide as he stood ready for any punishment they would give to him.

"As you should be!" Buzz spoke still angry, though he was glad to see that the sheriff had some shred of honour within him.

Seeing Woody was prepared nobody did anything at first, but then Nozomi gazing at him for a few moments lowered her head as she put Cait sith down from her shoulder, getting up from where she was sitting she silently walked over towards Woody. Riku and Mickey as well as Cait sith moved to do something but Nozomi put her hand back telling them not to come forward as she stood before him the others watched silently what she would do.

Standing before him Woody couldn't see Nozomi's expression still as she suddenly called out the "Starseeker" once again as she then held it in her right arm.

Then quickly and furiously she pulled her blade out making Woody close his eyes quickly as he readied himself for the pain that was sure to follow.

…

However he felt nothing, opening his eyes he saw surprised that Nozomi was holding the keyblade in front of his face the end of the blade inches away from his nose.

Nozomi stared at Woody fiercely her eyes annoyed, he didn't know what he should do, so he only stared back at her as he blinked a couple of times and gulped a little. Then suddenly she poked his nose with the blade quickly hard as she told him, "don't do that again!" She spoke to him crossly.

At this everyone was surprised at what she had done, especially Woody as he rubbed his nose. It was further proven as Buzz asked furiously, "what're you doing! He deserves corporal punishment for what he tried to do to all of us!"

Nozomi hearing him turned and answered, "cause first of all he's been through enough punishment as it is with that heartless… and also…"she then paused as she then put her right hand over her left breast as she finished, "because my heart is telling me not to… he's our friend, truly I know this… and what my heart is feeling and saying can't be changed."

Everyone was awestruck by this speech and was quiet for many moments until the ever so ignorant Buzz complained once more, " honestly because of all you, you… toys! The security of this universe is in jeopardy!"

At this everyone was weirded out as he said this as Nozomi revealed as she asked, "what on earth are you talking about?"

With that Buzz went into a huge explanation as he walked to where he could see the moon gallantly telling them, " right now poised at the edge of the galaxy emperor Zurg, has been secretly building a weapon that has a destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet!" He spoke as he clenched his fist looking up to the moon wishing to smote down his archenemy Zurg.

Then removing his hand from it's clenched form he moved it to his chest as he continued his heroic speech, " I alone, have information that reveals his weapons only weakness."

Finishing his speech he then pointed to all of them convicting, " and you my friends! Are responsible for delaying my rendezvous with star command!"

Everyone looked at him queerly and with an air of annoyance at his stupidity as Cait sith revealed as he whispered to Nozomi, "he's off his trolley!"

Then at once back in full pelt was Woody's anger as he shouted infuriated, "YOU! ARE! A! TOY!!!! You're not the real Buzz light year! You're an, you're an action figure! You are a child's play thing!" He finished as he held his closed fingers to his eyes showing Buzz just how miniature he truly was.

"Yeah exactly, wake up to reality will you!" Nozomi said just as annoyed as Woody.

Cait sith then continued, "yeah mate! You are mighty rude givin us the blame for some dumb cliché lines!"  
Finally Riku then voiced his annoyance, "exactly, besides you have to accept who you are eventually, no matter how good the dream you're having right now."

King Mickey was just silent as he shook his head to and throw.

Though Buzz had still not got the message as he then said to them all, "you are all sad strange little people, you have my pity, farewell to you all." He spoke as he made a strange shape with his fingers and started to walk away.

Nozomi herself now really peaked with her own rage then shouted to him, "Oh! Stuff you! You! Stupid space toy!!!" With that she faced away from Buzz really not liking him there and then.

Suddenly though as she did this suddenly a sound was heard as a new vehicle had arrived, everyone turned and stared as they saw that it was a yellow delivery van with the words written in red, 'Pizza planet, Delivery shuttle, serving your local star cluster."

As everyone stared at this new arrival Woody spoke aloud, "Pizza Planet? Andy!" As he realised his beloved owner would be in that same place, he then started to run towards it.

"Woody wait a minute!" With that the others went to catch him up, but then suddenly as they did Woody halted.

He'd realised something, "What's the hold up? Woody?" King Mickey asked curious.

He turned and looked at everyone as he told them, "We can't go back to the room without Buzz! The others thing I killed you all, if he's not with us they'll never believe me!"

Hearing this everyone realised the seriousness of the situation as Riku also added, "and your owner will be missing his Buzz."

Realising this everyone quickly ran back to where Buzz was leaving, seeing him they all started to call out to him,

"Buzz! Buzz come back!"  
"Mr Light year get back here!"  
"Oy Buzz lad return 'ere now!"

"Buzz Light year come on!

"Hey Buzz!"

However the still ignorant astronaut replied, "go away!" To all of them.

Annoyed once more Nozomi looked at him angrily and was ready to run straight over and give him a piece of her mind when suddenly Woody called out, "No Buzz you gotta come back I… I found a space ship!"

Nozomi was startled as well as the others at what he was saying and was about to ask what he meant when Cait sith silently pointed out to the delivery van and showed what Woody was talking about as they all saw the rocket on the top of the van.

They all looked back to Buzz and saw that he had paused as he looked back at them, "It's a space ship Buzz!" Woody cried again as he indicated with his arms.

Everyone then following his lead then indicated as well as they pointed to it showing it to be the truth.

Buzz stared on, not quite believing his luck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hari and Pete then continued to watch as they saw that the group of toys had departed and had gotten aboard the van and were quickly on their way to Pizza planet.

"Well now what do we do?" Pete asked unsure of what should happen next.

"We continue our pursuit," Hari spoke as she opened a dark portal and walked on through, Pete following closely behind.


	43. In the world of toys part 7

_**Chapter XXXX: The world of toys part VII**_

The yellow delivery car speeded away and in the distance at last the wondrous catering service, Pizza Planet came into view with its planet Saturn shape. It's centre a white world and a big orange ring surrounding it. Its green glowing letters lit up with the many lights on the roof shining upwards.

Sliding to a halt in the font parking space the driver hopped out ready to do his next task at hand. A voice sounded out, "Next shuttle lift off, scheduled for T- minus thirty minutes and counting."

In the passenger seat in along with Riku and the king, Buzz looked at the enormous rocket next to the building and looked up with a delighted expression feeling at last he was making some progress.

Riku and the king looked at Buzz still as dismissive as ever, Riku particularly demonstrated this, as he looked annoyed beyond words. The astronaut had leapt into the passenger seat telling the rest of them that it was too dangerous in the 'Cargo' area; this had led him and the king to try and stop him.

Though fortunately a huge stack of red folders had hidden the three of them away from the eyes of the reckless driver and due to this they had stayed in the front until now. But the thing that was aggravating him was Buzz's recklessness, "he's almost as bad as she is!" He muttered to himself.

As soon as this thought had emerged in his mind he then wondered how Nozomi, Cait sith and Woody had fared in the back, but before he could act on his own Buzz unbuckled the seat belt.

He then got up and looked out the window, Riku and Mickey followed on quickly as they were going to make sure that the clueless astronaut didn't cause anymore trouble for them.

Looking outside they saw the entrance that had two huge robotic guards on duty as they held pizza shaped shields and pizza ended spears, they looked formidable with their silver colour and red flashing eyes.

Above them a sign read, 'Spaceport Entry,' in light blue illuminated writing and then below was another glowing title that read 'Airlock – Pressurized' in red black and yellow writing.

As the group of three watched on, they saw a mother and daughter approach and as they did a mechanised voice sounded from the two robots, "YOU ARE CLEAR TO ENTER."

They continued to watch curiously as then the robots spears moved across and the writing suddenly changed from red to green showing, 'Clear,' as the robotic voice then finished as the mother and daughter walked in as the doors slid open, "WELCOME TO PIZZA PLANET.'

Viewing all this, Buzz then jumped off the car window with Riku and Mickey following as he opened the back's window as then he asked, "sheriff!"

King Mickey then asked aloud concerned, "Nozomi! Cait sith!"

It was then in the back there was movement as from behind a tool box that toppled downwards and behind it was Woody, his face flat and looking with a weird smile with big eyes against the wall flat on the back of the delivery van.

He toppled to the side dizzily as he made some empty plastic drinking cups go flying along with a couple of cans, it was then another pained voice sounded out, "Owwww!"

It was then Nozomi emerged as Woody had toppled over from the scattered remains of the cups and cans as she got up dizzily in pain, finding it a little tricky to balance on her roller blades as she moaned, "my head! That was the worst experience ever! Someone just put me out of my misery now!"

Cait sith then emerged seemingly not to be scathed as he told her, "don't ya complain lass! It was yer decision to come in the back here! So you gotta live with it!"

Nozomi looked at him as she replied still cringing in pain, "don't remind

me!"

It was then Buzz spoke as he saw the three of them together, "oh, there you all are." He spoke calmly.

The king looked at them with a smile and a slight awkward laugh as he said, "well looks like you fella's didn't have an easy time did ya?"

Riku hearing this replied calmly, "I think that's rather obvious your majesty."

Buzz ignoring this banter went on into an explanation as to what was happening to the pained ones, "now the entrance is heavily guarded, we all need to find a way to get inside."

At that point Woody coughed uncomfortably as he emerged upwards with an empty drinking cup over his head, Nozomi just looked at Buzz dumbfounded still with a slight ache in her head as she didn't know what the heck he was talking about.

As Buzz saw Woody emerge with the drinking cup he then said with a sudden brainwave of a solution, "great idea Woody! I like your thinkin!"

Hearing this Woody was just as dizzily confused as Nozomi was as he looked around queerly, Riku, Mickey and Cait sith wondering what he was talking about had their thoughts voiced as Nozomi asked, "huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the entranceway of the restaurant besides a trash can, a blue drinking cup and a couple of blue hamburger boxes sat together quietly as another parent and child walked on inside as the robotic voice sounded once again, the green light shining and the doors sliding open, "YOU ARE CLEAR TO ENTER WELCOME TO PIZZA PLANET."

At that moment Buzz said quietly, "now!"

With that suddenly the two sitting, blue 'Super Nova Burger' boxes and a blue 'Pizza Planet, Mega Gulp" drinking cup got up and started to hurry towards the entranceway being careful not to be spotted by anyone.

As they got nearer Buzz said aloud, "quickly sheriff! Cadets! The Air lock is closing!"

"We know!" Riku replied irritated as he led the troupe in the box he was in, with Nozomi following behind him, looking just as annoyed about Buzz holding onto his back, Mickey holding Nozomi's back looking puzzled and Cait sith holding onto her shoulder as he looked on calmly.

With that the group hurried further quickly making it through as the doors then slid shut, as they did they suddenly came to halt.

Nozomi having been walking forward clumsily bumped into Riku as she then asked, "hey what-"

But then she was stopped from talking as Cait sith put his gloved hand over her mouth as then everyone sat on the floor, a couple of laughing kids passed by not noticing the living inanimate objects.

Everyone was quiet as they waited for the kids to quickly leave, after a few moments satisfied Riku sighed in relief as did King Mickey, looking behind and at Nozomi who still looked confused with Cait sith looking annoyed still holding his hand over her mouth. Riku said to her, "you loudmouth! Think before you speak!" He spoke annoyed.

Cait sith then removed his hand from Nozomi's mouth as she registered this info as she replied annoyed herself, "well excuse me! You didn't really give me any warning did you?"  
Riku then just sighed irritated and went to move up again but before he did, Buzz had bumped into Woody in his burger box into Woody's drinking cup.

Woody spoke to him annoyed through the straw, "watch where you're going!"

Buzz then replied lifting the lid up, "sorry!"

With that the group of toys proceeded into the arcade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the grandness that was Pizza planet, Hari and Pete had arrived through their portal of darkness.

Pete seeing the place then said, "Hmmm, so is that where the lot of 'em have got to then?"

Hari silent staring on at Pizza planet replied to his question, "yes… that is correct."

There was silence between them again, Pete didn't know exactly what he should do now so scratching his right ear with his right big hand he asked, "so uh? What da ya say we do now? That place won't be easy to move around in, specially with all them big folk around."

Listening to his enquiry Hari replied to him, "we will need to wait for a better opportunity… when there are less people involved."

Hearing this answer Pete looked at her and her still ever unchanging expression, he decided for the moment that due to the truthfulness of Hari's evaluation it would be best to follow it.

But then it made him wonder who was the one who was really in charge?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile inside the sci-fi restaurant the group had made it into the centre of the arcade. They all lifted off their plastic and cardboard disguises off in the darkened shadows of the arcade machines, Buzz was looking out between one of the gaps of them.

He looked on with widened eyes of amazement at the place, as he saw so many spectacles of space it was just too good to be true!

The others finally free of their disguises caught up with Buzz as they all looked at everything with amazement just as he had.

Inside they could see loads of rides and games as children played and cried aloud joyfully as they had their fun under the artificial stars and planets of Mission Control.

"What a spaceport! Good work Woody!" Buzz said truly proud and happy.

Woody had pushed past Buzz as he looked on worried and concerned as he looked for his beloved Andy in the crowds of kids.

Nozomi and the others in the meanwhile were taken with the odd things they could see within the place, looking to one side Nozomi saw a kid playing on a huge laser game, entitled 'Planet Killer,' which was proven as loud noises were heard coming from the console.

Riku looking to another side was a bit grossed out as he saw a series of three strange green monster heads that spewed out a green drink into a young girls cup, the name on the three of the machines was 'Alien Slime,' even if he was normal size he thought to himself, he would definitely never touch one of those things.

Then looking onto another game as Riku was still grossed out Nozomi saw a kid batting Alien heads with a mallet into a seemingly dead astronaut as she saw it's name, 'Whack * **A * **Alien.'

After looking at all the rides Nozomi pulled on Riku's black commando top taking him out of his uncomfortable expression as she said to him quietly, "these are some weird games aren't they?"

Looking at her Riku looked back again at everything as he replied, "you can say that again."

With that the group continued to look on at the arcade and its oddities when suddenly, "mom! Can I play black hole, please, please, please!"

Everyone then came over with recognition as they heard that familiar voice they all looked to the side as Woody looked on with sudden delight, as they'd found their target!

"Andy!" Woody cried with happiness.

"We found him!" Nozomi spoke with delight.

"Me thinks we got the luck of the light on our side!" Cait sith himself impressed as well at their good fortune.

Riku and Mickey themselves were also quite glad about the situation, while the ever ignorant Buzz still not paying attention was looking else where as he said, "now we need to find a ship, that's heading for sector twelve." As he started to walk out of the arcade game shadows.

However Nozomi spying him doing this said irritated, "oh no you don't!" As she pulled him quickly back into the shadows, out of the eyes of every normal human.

Hearing her say this Woody spied what was happening as he quickly too pulled onto Buzz's right arm quickly saying, "wait a minute! No! No! Buzz this way!" With that he pulled the astronaut around the corner with Nozomi as well still hanging on. Riku, Cait sith and Mickey quickly followed in pursuit.

As they all ran through the corridors of the arcade games Woody quickly spoke, "There's a special ship I just saw it!" As he looked quickly through the gaps of the games watching out for Andy.  
Nozomi meanwhile was skating on her blades as fast as she was enabled keeping a hold of Buzz's arm making sure that he didn't try to escape suddenly or something.

The others in the mean time were a little bit behind as they tried to catch up to the fast trio, Riku seeing Nozomi hanging onto Buzz's arm spoke aloud to himself, "that idiot! What is she doing now?!"

Still holding on tightly Nozomi, Buzz and Woody turned a corner as Buzz asked, "you mean it's hyper drive?"

Nozomi not understanding what that meant she echoed, "hyper drive?"

Finally coming to a halt, Woody looked back at the two of them as he replied, " hyper active, hyper drive."

Still not understanding what that meant Nozomi looked deeply puzzled, and decided then to let go of Buzz's arm as she went to see what Woody was looking at around the corner of the arcade game they were now behind.

Nozomi saw once again that it was Andy who was with his mother and his little sister who was in her baby buggy. Looking at the buggy it then clicked in her mind what was going to happen as she silently pointed to it and Woody seeing this nodded at her silent question.

Smiling at this idea, she then suddenly realised with a jolt that Snowball, the king and Cait sith weren't with them! So quickly she ran back behind the arcade games as Woody spoke further to Buzz, "an astro…uh, turf!"  
Buzz though having not looked around the corner looked around saying with slight complaint, "where is it? huh, I don't see it?" He asked as he looked around. Suddenly he stopped with a jolt as he saw what he truly wanted, "spaceship!"  
Nozomi in the meanwhile back in the alleyway of the arcade games looked quickly around for Riku, Mickey and Cait sith. Looking around from left to right she suddenly saw them a little further way down having missed where she, Woody and Buzz had gone down. Seeing them she quickly called out to them, "guys here!"

The others hearing Nozomi all quickly turned around from their puzzlement as they saw her as she called out again quickly, "come on this way! We've gotta be quick!"

With that she quickly ran back down the part where Woody and Buzz would be, Riku, Mickey and Cait sith though not understanding the urgency hurried quickly to where they she'd gone to see what the fuss was about.

Arriving back Nozomi still saw Woody looking around the corner that meant that the buggy was still coming, she sighed in relief happy that she wasn't too late.

However she realised something, Buzz wasn't there! Quickly alarmed she looked around for him and then saw with horror that he had run over to the red rocket ship crane game machine.

Nozomi alarmed and infuriated skated after him quickly as she could as Woody started to speak, "and… okay Buzz, Nozomi when I say go we're gonna jump in the basket-"

However when Woody turned around he saw Nozomi chasing after Buzz as he quickly jumped into the machine through the black prize door, with Nozomi following him afterwards looking incredibly bitter as she launched herself in.

Woody distraught then saw the buggy pass him by as he did he cried out, "no!"

At that moment it was then Riku, Cait sith and Mickey arrived beside Woody, as he looked angry and frustrated. They were all confused as Riku asked, "What's going on? What's happened?"

However Woody was too infuriated with Buzz to answer the question as he started to march saying, "this cannot be happening to me!"

Everyone was still confused at this as Cait sith then began to speak, "lad can ya just give us a clue to what's-"

However Cait sith had to stop at that point, as did Woody as a couple of people passed by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi now in the shoot of the prize hole looked up and saw that Buzz had already climbed over the edge, looking up at him angrily, Nozomi started to complain loudly, "you dumb space man! What're you playing at!"

With that she started to climb up after him, though it was tricky due to her wheeled shoes, however after a few moments of grit she managed to pull herself over. As she did she landed with a squeak and bounce, but ignoring it she started to complain again, "you have a right nerve to ruin things like that! We were this close to-"

However she stopped as she turned around and saw a sea of many green toys, with many dozens of three set eyes. She looked at them all quietly and queerly feeling strange to being stared at by so many.

Suddenly a couple of them began to talk,

"Strangers!"

"From the outside!"

"Oooooohhhhhhhhhh!"

At this Nozomi was really, really weirded out as she looked at them all. Buzz himself though quite comfortable spoke out to them all, " I am Buzz Light year, I come in peace!"

It was then quiet as everyone waited for Nozomi's reply, uncomfortable slightly at having a huge and strange audience, she replied, "I'm… Nozomi Tao… I… just fell in."

At this the little green triple eyed toys then started to crowd them as they reached their small arms up to them wanting to know these strangers. This was truly a weird experience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile outside the others waited for a break in the crowd before they could venture forwards, finally after a couple of squealing kids had gone by they all made their move, running quickly and quietly one by one they climbed their way into the shoot as well.

"Well we made it, now it's time to get up there," Riku spoke as he lifted King Mickey upwards so he could make it up first.

"Yeah, it's sad we missed the easy way back though," the king spoke sadly as he felt a little disheartened after Woody had told what had transpired.

"Ya got that right mouse cheeks! I'm gonna give that space bloke a right hammerin!" Cait sith spoke as he sat on Riku's head as he climbed up after Woody and the king.

They heard Buzz talking then, "this is an intergalactic emergency, I need to commandeer your vessel to sector twelve, who's in charge here?"

Nozomi in the meantime having listened to this rubbish looked at him dismissively, but before she could say anything the crowd of little green men spoke first.

"The claaaaaawwwwww…."

They said together in harmony as they pointed upwards making everyone's eyes go up as they all saw a huge silver metallic crane at the top hovering above them all.

Everyone was quiet as they looked up at the crane, but then as Nozomi looked up and started to look back down she noticed behind her and saw Riku, Woody Cait sith and Mickey. She smiled glad that they'd found her and Buzz.

But before she could say anything to them the little green men spoke instead,

"The claw is our master."

"Claw chooses who will go and who will stay."

Hearing them all say this Nozomi, as well as the others found this absolutely ridiculous as they all looked on dismissively, Woody revealed everyone's thoughts as he put a hand up to his face saying, "this is ludicrous."

Nozomi replied to him, "I agree completely."

But then suddenly as these words were let out another familiar voice was heard, "hey bozo! You got a brain in there!"  
At that voice Woody, Riku, King Mickey, Cait sith and Nozomi all turned around as they all looked with shock and horror. There on the whack a alien game Sid was playing as he stood upon the game with his feet smashing the alien heads as they popped up. The machine though as he smacked the last head down started to beep showing that he'd broken it due to his terrible and childish actions. He smacked his mallet down upon it as he then quickly gave up, angrily throwing the mallet away as he started to come towards them.

Woody said with terror, "oh no, Sid!"

Riku and Mickey as silent as Nozomi was looked at him too just as terrified at the thought of him, Cait sith spoke for them all, "not that brat!"

Woody seeing Buzz quickly cried out, "Get down!" As he then pushed him into the sea of green men.

Riku and the king quickly jumped in too as Nozomi gestured with her hands for them to hurry up, finally as they all submerged she went under quickly too.

Underneath this odd ocean of green triple eyes Nozomi dug her way through as she made it to where everyone was, she asked concerned, "is everyone all right?"

Riku replied to her, "sure just great," he replied as he was definitely not comfortable.

King Mickey himself though not enjoying it much himself added words of optimism, "well at least we can't be seen now so we should be safe."

Buzz in the meantime complained to Woody, "what's gotten into you sheriff I was-"

However Woody interrupted him, "you are the one that decided to get into this-"

One of the green three eyed space men then interrupted Woody as he spoke to them all in a whisper, "shhh, the claw it moves."

Everyone then looked up as the green one pointed upwards and they saw the crane move slightly upwards and then to the right slightly as it then made its choice. It reached down and after a few moments took one of the many aliens.

"I have been chosen!" He spoke happily as he was lifted up into the air. "Farewell my friends, I go onto a better place!"

As everyone watched him go upwards with wide eyes, Nozomi knew though that where he was going, was definitely not a better place for him, or anyone for that matter!

"Gotcha!" Sid spoke as he smiled sinisterly at his new toy. But then he looked down again into the sea of green and then saw much to his delight and surprise, " a buzz light year! No way!"

As these words were spoken everyone looked on alarmed, "Oh no!" Nozomi spoke alarmed this was so not good.

"We got to do something fast!" Riku spoke just as urgently as Nozomi.

Woody hearing them say this then looked behind him and saw a door at the back. Looking at it he then said to them, "come on! Quick give me a hand with this!"

Everyone then looked and saw what Woody was talking about and then all together they pushed their way through all the little green men and went to the door.

All together everyone pushed it hard, trying to bang it open with all their strength, but it wasn't working and the claw was coming in fast!  
Seeing this King Mickey spoke, "we gotta do this differently"

With that everyone quickly stopped, and then Woody quickly took the handle of the door, seeing him do this, Riku, Nozomi and King Mickey all helped as they pulled together.

Finally then as they pulled it over, it pushed open from their strength, Nozomi delighted, "we did it!"

But then she spoke too soon as then everyone heard that horrible sound of the crane as it reached downwards and caught onto Buzz's helmet. Lifting him out.

"Yes!" Sid spoke in victory.

Everyone looked on shocked as Woody gasped and then quickly ran over as he grasped onto his legs crying out, "Buzz!"  
As he did this he started to pull back against the crane trying to make it stop from taking him away.

The machine struggled as it tried to pull him out as Sid proved as he complained loudly, "hey!" As he banged the plastic hard.

Seeing the strength and courage Woody was putting in Nozomi cheered him on as she stood on one side of the door as the others were also doing giving him room, "You've almost got him!"

"Thanks!" He replied glad for the support.

But once again tragedy struck again.

"He has been chosen!"

"You must go!"

Looking around Nozomi saw suddenly the green alien men suddenly grab onto Woody's legs as they started to pull him back in.

"Hey what're you doing! Stop it! Stop it! What're ya doin ya zellids!" Woody cried as he tried to stop them from pulling him forwards as he kicked into them.

"What're you doing stop it!" Nozomi cried alarmed as she then grabbed onto Woody's legs pulling him back herself with her own strength.

"Nozomi no! ya gotta let go! You don't have to get yourself involved too!" Woody cried out in alarm.

Nozomi shook her head her eyes closed, "no! You're my friend and since that's the case that means I don't leave you behind!"

Woody was awestruck at her loyalty but then he went back to his efforts to try and stop Buzz from being taken, as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Unfortunately despite even with Nozomi's support the green aliens had started to guide Nozomi out too towards the upper levels as they pushed her along too.

"Let go! Let go! Stop it you idiots!" She cried trying to kick them away as best she could.

But it was useless and then suddenly as she neared the top she suddenly felt weight on her legs.

"Nozomi!"

Looking behind her she saw Riku and King Mickey along with Cait sith were trying to pull them back too.

However seeing Riku holding onto her legs made Nozomi embarrassed and mad all at once as she shouted at him, "what're you doing you idiot! Let go!"

"I'm trying to get you out of this you idiot!" Riku shouted as he tried to pull her back as best he could with his own strength. King Mickey held onto the door with his tail while Cait sith tried to help him out by pulling as well on Riku's trousers standing on Mickey's head.

Hearing this reply from him Nozomi didn't know how to react at first, but then her madness came back as she remembered her major predicament as she cried back, "well whatever happens you better not look up my skirt!"

Hearing her say this Riku looked at her frustrated, "like there's anything I'd want to see up there!"

At this reply Nozomi's anger erupted as she looked at him scarlet red in anger, "you jerk!" Then unconsciously she took one of her feet and kicked him in the face.

"Owwww! What the heck are you-" But Riku was cut off as then behind him the little green men had untied king Mickey's tail and had now pushed the lot of them forward.

"Oh no!!!" Nozomi cried out alarmed as then the seven of them emerged from the sea of green.

Sid cried out in glee, "Woah! Seven prizes!"

With that the lot of them fell into the prize tube as they were then all retrieved into Sid's greedy arms as he said to them all with a sinister smile, "let's go home and play…" he ended with a sadistic giggle.


	44. In the world of toys part 8

_**Chapter XXXXI: The world of toys part VIII**_

Sid rode upon his skateboard home, listening to his music with his earphones upon his head in the warmth of the summer night, swinging his green rucksack bag to and throw in his right hand.

Finally finishing his return journey he jumped off of his skateboard as he then started to walk to the front door, the bag still there with the zip partially open with the ever casual Buzz Light Year spying outwards.

Making his observation Buzz spoke to the group, "sheriff, cadets I can see your dwelling from here, you're all nearly home."

Nozomi near to the back along with Cait sith (in backpack mode) Riku and the king and finally Woody who was looking terribly anxious looked at him in discomfort as she responded, "oh great! I just wish he would stop swinging this bag around! It's really hard to keep my balance in here!"

Saying that suddenly Sid swung his bag again slightly that made everyone trip on themselves, after the swing had ceased Riku then responded, "You're telling me about it!"

It was then the little green alien began to speak, "Nirvana is coming the mystic portal awaits!" He spoke joyfully.

Hearing the alien say this Nozomi asked, "Nirvana?"

Woody then losing his composure then spoke to everyone agitated, "will you all be quiet! You guys don't get it do you! Once we go into Sid's house we won't be coming out!"

At this point Sid had reached for the doorknob and opened it quickly to reveal an angry barking Skud who was aiming for the bag.

Nozomi looked at this terrified, "oh no! Not another angry dog!" For this was now the third time she had to be dealing with such a rough beast.

Sid meanwhile started speaking, "whoa! Skud! Hey boy! Sit good boy," with that his sinister pet obediently sat itself down upon the ceramic floor a growl still in his throat.

Speaking once more Sid spoke with a happy reply, "hey I got something for ya boy!"

At this Woody immediately whispered, "freeze!"

With that everyone turned into their lifeless modes as then Sid reached in his greedy hand and had picked out the green alien toy. With a squeak he lifted it out of the backpack and then with that lifted it towards Skud's muzzle.

Then balancing it upon the fiendish dogs nose he then spoke once more, "ready…set…go!"  
With that the dog launched into his furious assault on the poor green alien as he caught it in his sharp jaws and started to shake it viciously to and throw savagely.

Everyone looked on with horror at the hideous display, as Woody covered his eyes not wishing to look. Buzz his eyes widened in shock, as were Riku's and the king's. While Nozomi too looked on this way but also with horrified sadness as Cait sith looked over her shoulder just as distressed.

But then her sadness quickly flowing away to be replaced by rage as she muttered angrily, "why that horrible little!" With that she started to march to the entrance of the bag.

Cait sith seeing her doing this spoke aloud, "oy lass what do you think yer doing!"

However Riku seeing her advance quickly stopped her as he pulled on her right arm, "you idiot! What do you think you're going to do!"

Nozomi looking at him angrily was about to reply when suddenly, "Hannah! Hey Hannah!" Sid spoke agitated.

With that a little girl suddenly came into view through the gap in the bag, what they all saw was a young girl of around eight or ten years of age holding a little blonde haired raggy doll in her right hand with red ribbons, blue button eyes, a blue dress and white and red striped sleeves.

The girl herself was dressed in a pink top with pink butterflies over the top with it, her hair short and brown surrounding her face which looked at her brother curiously with green eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Did I get my package in the mail?" Sid asked.

Shrugging in answer looking fondly at her doll as she daintily touched her blonde hair she replied, "I don't know."

Sid displeased at her answer asked, "what do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know!" She repeated again her arm on her hip trying to make it simple for her dimwit big brother.

Nozomi losing her rage for a moment questioned aloud, "package?...What package is he talking about?"

But then before anyone could give her any answers Sid sighed as Hannah went back to playing with her doll. However Sid spoke once more, "oh no Hannah!" In fake alarm.

"What?" She asked looking confused holding the doll still.

"Look Janie!" He spoke as he then snatched the doll from his beloved sister's hand.

She cried distressed, "hey!"

"Look she's sick!" He spoke more in a taunting voice as he held the raggy doll over the hole in the bag showing a better glimpse of the now hostage toy.

"No she's not!" Hannah cried out more upset as she tried to rescue her doll from him.

"Oh I better throw her into my operation!" He cried as he now set off running with the bag in his hand.

The sudden movement had sent Nozomi, Cait sith and Riku flying backwards into the bags back, past Woody Buzz and the king.

"No!!!" Hannah cried out chasing after Sid.

Woody spoke truly nervous now as he spoke aloud, "not Sid's room! Not there!"

"Sid give her back! Sid! Sid!" With that the door was slammed shut on Hannah as she had only made it to the top of the stairs.

With that Sid then threw his bag onto his bed as his thoughts were now on his latest project as he spoke with amusement, "oh no! We have a sick patient here nurse! Prepare the O.R.! Scat!"

With that he turned on the light bulb to begin his hideous experiment upon his newest plaything.

"Ow that hurt!" Nozomi spoke as she lay against the back of the bag in pain from the awful rush.

"Well that could have been better," Riku spoke as he was cringing slightly himself.

However as the two of them then both opened their eyes they then both looked on with wide eyes, as Nozomi lay between Riku's arms as he had unconsciously pinned her to the back of the bag.

Their faces were very close together as Nozomi gazed into Riku's pale blue eyes as he was staring into her own lilac coloured ones, she could feel his breath on her face that made her blush incredibly red.

"Pliers!" Sid spoke as he had got out his first device.

Buzz, Mickey and Woody were glued to the awfulness and had no clue what was happening between Nozomi and Riku, Buzz watching uttered, " I don't believe that man's ever gone to medical school."

With that Sid began the twisting, turning breaking and remaking of the two toys into his sick new creation.

Riku in the meantime still in his predicament with Nozomi stared at her blushing face and pulsating lilac eyes reflecting nervousness. Feeling a thumping within himself as well, he felt his own face heat up slightly, as he gazed at her he almost believed she was cute.

Sid then having finished spoke aloud, "doctor you've done it!" With that he started to walk to the door.

Nozomi looking at Riku then let out a small gasp as he started to move his face closer to hers, she then closed her eyes quickly the blush becoming deeper than ever as her heart thumped harder and harder.

"Oh Hannah!" With that Sid opened the door as his sister looked depressed at what had happened, Sid though smiling brought out his creation as it revealed he'd replaced the doll's head with a flying dinosaur's its blue coloured mouth open with sharp teeth and a couple of red eyes.

Hannah screamed loudly, "Mom! Mom!" She cried loudly as she went to fetch her.

Watching her run after their mother Sid called out, "she's lying! Whatever she says it's not true!" With that he slammed the door after him.

Riku in the meantime had rolled into a trance of sometime but then as he was barely inches from Nozomi's lips, he snapped out of it as then the horrible forbidding memory came again of what she really was. He clenched his hand against the back of the bag hard frustrated and angry with himself.

Nozomi still waiting for whatever was about to happen, opened her eyes hesitantly and saw to her surprise Riku looking at her with really saddened eyes as if there was some kind of sad longing.

Her blush flowed away as Riku then turned his face away from her, got up and started to walk to the others not bothering to look back as though he was hiding something.

Nozomi watching him as he left felt her heart pang as she felt some kind of disappointment, but then as she realised this she held it tighter asking herself, "dummy! What are you thinking about! You can't be feeling something like this…"

Meanwhile Riku had now joined everyone else and looked outside the bag and saw the horridness that had happened to the poor raggy doll and dinosaur. He as well as the others they turned to look at the rest of the interior of the room, on one side in the purple of a neon light was a poster with a burning black, green and red skull on it with the words "Wrath, Rock, Monster." Looking to another there was a doll that had been melted within a red toaster oven, and finally a bright red lava lamp with parts of toys floating around inside.

Woody after having seen all these things said to himself truly in despair, "we are gonna die! I'm outta here!" With that he unzipped the bag and quickly let himself out.

"Woody! Wait!" The king called out as he went after to chase the terrified cowboy doll. Riku followed on too to stop the runaway, Nozomi then finally out of her own thoughts asked, "huh what's going on?"

Cait sith then finally spoke, "stoppin that dafty lass! Now get outta ya lovey dovey daze and do something!" He told her after having to witness the over sugary event.

Hearing Cait sith say this she looked at him disgruntled, she replied embarrassed, "Oh shut up!" With that she left to chase after Woody pouting slightly.

Arriving outside she looked around to see what was going on, looking around the bed she could see that they'd all gone.

"Where is everyone?" She asked puzzled.

"Down here!" Called the king.

Hearing his voice Nozomi went over to the bed's edge and looked down, she saw Riku and Mickey along with Woody looking at the door deep in thought. Seeing them doing this Nozomi descended along with Cait sith who was still on her back. Skating over to them she then asked, "what're you guys doing?"

"Well it turns out that we can't open the door," Mickey answered her as he looked at the many bolts and locks that kept the door shut.

Looking at this puzzled for a moment Nozomi then came up with a solution, "I know! I'll just use this!" With that she summoned her keyblade into her right hand and pointed it at the door.

After a few moments waiting for the thing to activate… there was no reaction, "huh? Wait a minute what's going on? Why isn't it working?" She asked confused.

Seeing her do this Riku sighed and shook his head as he told her, "take a closer look at the door idiot."

Nozomi hearing this comment looked at Riku annoyed forgetting the event that had transpired as she then looked at the door once again, staring she said with realisation, "oh? There are no keyholes."

"Exactly," the king replied, "if there are no keyholes we can't unlock anything."

Hearing this and then looking at the starseeker in her hands Nozomi spoke, "well so much for a weapon that can unlock anything." Finishing with an annoyed note.

Woody though began to walk in another direction speaking aloud, "there's gotta be another way out of here."

Suddenly though as he finished a yoyo rolled out seemingly from nowhere making everyone jump slightly, they watched it roll and fall flat down.

There was silence amongst everyone until Nozomi said aloud, "okay… that was weird…"

Woody in the meantime had managed to find at his feet a pencil as he now held it fast like a weapon. Trying to find some way to protect himself as the others had.

Everyone was now gathered into a protective circle everyone having their keyblades and pencil ready as they waited for whatever horrors the room was going to give to them. As the circle moved towards the bottom of the bed there was suddenly a chill in the air as everyone felt something move by, all wide eyed slightly terrified. Woody spoke aloud, "uh Buzz was that you?"

Hearing him say this Cait sith replied, "how can it be that daft? He's still on the bed!"

Nozomi looked at him annoyed but before any words could be exchanged Woody had dropped the pencil and was instead now holding a black torch with both hands shivering from fright.

There was suddenly then an awful squeak that made everyone jump, they all turned in the direction of the bed, they all looked at the darkness very nervous. Woody then lit up the torch and shone it into the darkness.

What emerged from it's light was a head, a baby doll head with spiky brown head coming out of it's scalp and a visible blue eye, it's face in a smile.

Nozomi spoke aloud, "a…baby?"

Riku and the king were deadly silent as they readied themselves for the worst. However Woody relaxed thinking it was safe as he ventured closer under the bed with a smile on his face, "hey, hi there little fella," he spoke softly to it still shining the light on him, gesturing with his left hand for the shy toy to come out "come out of here, do you know a way out of here?"

However as the toy came out they quickly discovered that this toy was no baby for crawling out was a metallic spider like body with big pinchers at it's front, the baby face smiling eerily at them all with it's right eye missing.

Everyone was horrified as they looked at it with wide eyes, it was far worse then any heartless they had come across at that point.

Suddenly another noise sounded that made everyone turn around and there standing on two Barbie legs in red heels was a green fishing rod that walked out of the darkness and turned to seemingly gaze at them.

Then suddenly music sounded and turning once more they all came face to face with a blue musical box that had a red turning handle that suddenly let pop out a green monstrous hand on a spring. It grabbed into the ground as it started to pull itself forwards.

Suddenly then other toys came out from under the bed as they all passed the group who were all surprised, until finally turning to a bell ringing noise they turned and saw an action man head upon a green and red baby chime as it looked at the torch and turned it off with it's single spring gloved hand.

Woody shouting in fear ran up the bed landing on its surface as he cried, "B, b, b, BUZZ!!!!"

Everyone else in the meantime watched on the ground as the horribly mutilated toys gathered around the mutated raggy doll, as they started to take each of the broken apart pieces.

Nozomi terrified and shocked at what was going on asked, "what're they doing! What's happening!"

However there was no answer anyone could give as they all continue to watch the spectacle as the green hand jack in the box, the baby spider and two other toys of a frog on wheels and a skateboard with a half a man's torso on it's front started to drag at the raggy doll's body and the dinosaur head.

Looking up they saw the fishing hook leg toy scoop out the dolls head along with a bouncy duck head and an insect-driving toy along with a human armed small yellow car who helped to get out the dinosaurs winged body.

"They're cannibals!" Buzz spoke with realisation.

With that he and Woody went into hiding in the rucksack, the others tough still below still had their weapons at hand.

Nozomi hearing this and looking couldn't stand the idea of something so terrible, so taking her keyblade she ran forwards shouting, "I'm not going to let that happen!"

"Nozomi don't!" The king called out as he and Riku started to chase after her.

Coming upon the group that were taking the dinosaur's head and raggy doll's body Nozomi aimed for the baby spider toy as she made to do a jumping slash as it turned and looked at her with it's one blue eye.

However suddenly from nowhere there came white bandages as they surrounded Nozomi, then suddenly gathering together in the blink of an eye they formed a whip like shape as they smacked her backwards.

"Aggh!" She cried as she was suddenly sent to the floor, getting up she looked painfully confused at what had just happened.

Looking she suddenly saw in front of the group of mutated toys was a girl, she had a high collar that concealed her mouth and nose, she had dark brown skin with a pair of mesmerising turquoise eyes and tied back red and black braided hair with a spider web like head dress at the back of her head.

She was dressed in a black leather trench coat like dress that covered her feet, she also had long black leather sleeves on her arms hiding away her hands, and looking at her eyes Nozomi saw a fierce coldness to them as they gazed upon her.

As she continued to look at her, suddenly an image of Ody appeared in her head as she asked aloud, "are you-?"

However as these words were spoken Riku and Mickey and the king had arrived their keyblades both aloft as they held them against the newcomer.

Gazing at them all coldly she spun white bandages out of her long sleeves as suddenly she made the mutated toys and herself vanish in a graceful spin.

There was silence amongst everyone as Riku asked, "who was that?"

Cait sith had now taken himself out of backpack mode and was now on Nozomi's shoulder as he gazed her as she seemed to be dazzled, looking at him she asked, "you don't think that she was…"

He nodded, "I think she might just be lass."


	45. In the world of toys part 9

_**Chapter XXXXII: The world of toys part IX**_

The glowing blue energy of his power was revealed in his hands as he performed his power in front of Maleficent. Waving his left arm with a simple gently movement he gazed upon the many buildings of the world that never was.

As he did this, he smiled as then the effect of what he'd imagined within his mind came forth in seconds as blasts of wind suddenly came forth.

The streams flowed all over the buildings becoming stronger and stronger still…. Until finally, gathering together all as one they became a massive twister striking and shaking everything in it's path.

Glass flooded from the buildings surrounding the massive monstrous force making it glitter and shine in the darkness.

The figure staring at his display smiled as did Maleficent proud of her dark apprentice, then satisfied with the full effect of his power he pulled his left arm back to himself as he lifted his hand to his lips, then with a lift of his finger he breathed gently, "shhhhh…."

With that the raging storm of wind immediately died away gently leaving nothing behind as the glass within the force fell to the ground like raindrops.

Smiling still Maleficent then spoke, "you truly have become a mighty force after so very little time."

Hearing her he turned and looked at her the grin still over his face as he replied, "as it should… after all, I never wish to go back to those days when my power would rebound against me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the next day within the prison that was Sid's room, as he began his own form of twisted play, "Ah! A survivor!" He spoke aloud, "where's the rebel base! Talk" He demanded as he threw Woody on the green patterned carpet.

Walking with his arms behind his back, still in his black top deep in thinking he spoke once again, "I can see that your will is strong." With that he opened the blind over the window with a single tug revealing more of the crisp morning sunlight.

Woody on the ground was bathed in the lovely warm light from the window, but this soon changed as Sid brought out his new torturous device as he spoke once more, "well we have ways of making you talk."

With that he got on the ground as he stood over Woody with his magnifying glass in his right hand, closing one of his eyes in concentration he balanced the device carefully as he aimed the light.

Over Woody's face he focused the sunlight into one small concentrated beam of light upon Woody's face who continued to stare back at him with his ever unchanging smile.

Concentrating on this single white spot upon the helpless cowboy doll, Sid waited for the right effects to come through, and they quickly did as the heat from the concentrated light began to sizzle upon Woody's face burning into his plastic skin.

Smiling at his success Sid then through the magnifying glass that enlarged his braced teeth which made him look all the more monstrous as he said, "where are your rebel friends now?" He finished laughing with menace, his horrible mouth grinning ear to ear.

Suddenly there was a miraculous call, "Sid your pop tarts are ready!"

Hearing this delightful news Sid immediately threw the magnifying glass aside as he spoke loudly pleased, "all right!"

With that he then ran out the door shutting it, at the sound Woody immediately dropped the act as he got up staring cross eyed at the burning spot on his forehead he shouted loudly in pain from the sensation, "Aaaaaaagggggggghhhhhh!"

Running as fast as he was enabled he dunked his head into a ball of cereal, the cool milk quickly making the burning cease, as it let out steam from the temperature.

At that point it was then everyone else came out from their positions, Riku Buzz and Mickey all came out with red little sticky plungers stuck to their bodies.

"That was so annoying!" Riku breathed out angrily as he pulled a plunger off from the top of his head that messed his silver white hair slightly.

"I gotta agree with ya there on that, that boy certainly hasn't had the right teaching," king Mickey spoke as he pulled one off himself that was attached to his fluffy belly.

Buzz then finally pulled a couple of plungers off that he had himself which were attached to visor and his white behind, walking over to Woody he pulled his head out of the cereal bowl as he asked him, "are ya all right? "

Woody came up with a couple of cereal bits attached to his eyes, making it look as though he had a couple of odd spectacles on." I'm proud of you sheriff," Buzz then patted his back hard that made the cereal bits shoot off quickly as he told " him a lesser man would of talked under such torture."

At this point it was then Mickey asked aloud, "hey wait a minute where's Nozomi?"

Everyone then suddenly noticed that she wasn't there, they were confused for a moment at where she could of got to and then suddenly, "ugghh!"

They all turned around quickly and there in the back next to the window in a pink fluorescent bucket a single hand came out over the rim.

Everyone watched on as then Nozomi revealed herself over the edge of the bucket looking at everyone soaking wet, her black hair was wet and matted as it stuck to her face as little drips came off her.

Seeing her come out everyone then rushed to her assistance, Nozomi in the meantime had then finally gotten her left leg over the edge of the plastic thing, "man, this is so not a good experience."

But then as she lifted her right leg over the edge her clumsiness came back once again as the wetness made her lose her grip and she fell upon the floor in a sopping mess, "awww man! Why did he have to do water torture to me!" She complained loudly as she was now shivering slightly even though it was warm in the air.

The others finally made it over to her, Buzz concerned asked her, "are you all right there cadet?"

Looking up at him Nozomi looked at him a little disorientated as she replied, "as fine as any wet fish is."

King Mickey looking told her trying to find some optimism in this situation said, "Well at least he didn't too much worse to ya."

Looking at the mouse king she replied, "Your majesty, that was the very worst he could have done to me, cause I haven't told you this yet but I can't swim."

Hearing this reply the king looked surprised as he asked her further, "ya can't swim? Oh? Well yeah I can see why it would be worse for ya then."

Smiling a little bit at this Nozomi got up on her roller blades once more being careful not to slip in her wet condition as she shook her arms to remove some more excess water.

As she did this she then noticed Riku who hadn't said a word to her about her ordeal, as he seemed to be looking elsewhere. Looking at him herself she then asked, "haven't you got anything to say to me?"

Turning and then staring at her he replied, "what that you've become a soaking sardine? Hard to miss that."

Nozomi immediately was annoyed as she was expecting at least a little word of comfort; she decided then and there that what happened last night was simply a joke, she was so not gonna be fooled around with.

At that point it was then Cait sith finally made himself known, "oh fer blast sake! Are ye all forgettin me! Honestly cats and water don't mix!" He complained loudly.

Everyone was startled as they heard and saw him jump out of the bucket too, just as wet as Nozomi as he made a small puddle. His black and white fur and red cape dripping, as he had been in his rucksack form when he was thrown in with her.

Looking at him in this wet state Nozomi stared and then smiled, "well I'm glad I wasn't alone in the torture."

Staring at her with a slight growl in his throat Cait sith replied, "Shut yer trap lass!" With that he proceeded then to shake getting rid of the wetness in his hair as it went flying on her instead.

"Hey! Cait sith you dumb cat!" She complained loudly as more wetness was added.

Looking at this funny spectacle everyone laughed, even Riku smiled slightly at the hilarity though he was careful to not let Nozomi see, otherwise he knew she'd knock him one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally after getting dried off with a little fire spell Nozomi was nice and warm as she then started to get back into her skating mode as she made a slight circle.

The others in the meantime were discussing something amongst themselves as Nozomi herself went into her own thinking. Looking at the Lachesis reports that Cait sith had handed to her she thought about them again. There were a couple of things about them that intrigued her, but it had been like Ody had told her. She definitely wasn't keen on the person who'd written these reports; the name that she'd found on them was the name professor Rosso Crimson.

The way the woman talked about power and twisting the hearts form made Nozomi feel uncomfortable but the thing that intrigued her the most was the mention of Xehanort, and also it seemed that the woman had once lived in Hollow Bastion.

She had discussed these things with Riku and the king after Woody and Buzz had fallen asleep and this made king Mickey curious himself, for Ansem the wise had never once mentioned this Rosso.

He told them all there and then that the cause for why must have been that she had done something that was too terrible for even Ansem to mention, Nozomi wondered what it could possibly be.

But she knew the dissection had something to do with it and that was bad without even having to talk about. But then thinking again she remembered Xehanort had not only been mentioned in the reports but now in the latest vision that she'd had from the last report… and someone called Terra. Who this Terra was also continued to taunt her mind. For she knew he was someone important but why though she didn't know, but there must be a reason for he'd not only appeared after the report, but also in the last dream she had.

Those dreams she'd also had were also strange for within them she'd been someone else… no, in actuality she'd been seeing through someone else for the person who she'd been talking through to Terra was someone completely different to her. But why though? She found it hard to think about as she tried to figure it out on her own. But it was to no avail and she hadn't even told Riku and the king about it.

This frustrating her deeply she said out load messing her hair with both hands at this mysterious headache, "Oh man! I just don't get it!"

Cait sith on her back once more in rucksack form was suddenly surprised at this out burst as he asked, "lass what on earth are ya goin on about!"

Nozomi sighed as she then lowered her upper torso with both her arms limp as she then spoke complaining slightly, "I'm just confused Cait sith! I mean there's so much of a bigger thing going on! I mean this stuff with Xehanort and the Lachesis reports! I mean what does it all mean!?"

Hearing her complaints and looking at her dumbfounded Cait sith replied calmly, "lass yer talkin to the wrong cat, none of the others know just I don't."

Listening to this Nozomi sighed once more, "I know, but I just wish that I could understand more, I just don't want to be an idiot."

At this Cait sith replied, "lass ya don't need to worry."

Surprised she asked, "I don't?"

Shaking his head Cait sith replied with a smile, "nope, yer already an idiot."

Hearing him say this Nozomi then got frustrated as she replied, "oh I hate you! Why does everyone have to keep picking on me."

With that she skated towards where Riku and the others were, they were all talking about something when she came between them all.

Looking at her Riku asked, "so are you done muttering out loud?"

Nozomi hearing him looked annoyed further replying, "don't add any more salt to this kay? I don't need it."

With that she walked past him, King Mickey and Buzz as she went to talk to Woody, with him at least Nozomi could at least have some form of comfort she saw that he was sitting in front of the cereal bowl, a spoon in his hand as he used it as a makeshift mirror to look at the burn spot.

He looked at it depressed, seeing him like this Nozomi asked, "Are you okay Woody?"

Looking at her he smiled a little sadly as he replied, "well I've had better days."

Seeing this Nozomi replied with a similar expression, "same here… man that kids awful." She spoke as she remembered the tortures he'd done to them and also to the toy's last night as well. It made her shiver at what he could do, but then she hated to think what would happen if she, Riku or Mickey were decapitated or had a limb taken off… it would definitely mean bad news to them and she didn't want to think of what would happen if they returned to their normal forms in that state.

So turning her attention she looked back at Woody again as he had started to rub the spot on his forehead as he said, " sure hope this isn't permanent."

Looking at him and his spot she replied, "yeah I hope it won't, that'd be a real pain."

Buzz began to speak once again into his visor still between Riku and the king, "still no word from star command, we're not that far from a space port."

As she said this her eyes fell on the bowl and as she looked at the cereal in it this suddenly made her think that there was something strange going on. But what that was she couldn't get into for then Woody spoke, "the door!"

Everyone hearing him turned as they all looked to where he was gazing at and sure enough there it was, Sid's door unlocked. Everyone's eyes widened as the king asked, "wow! It must have been like that for a while! Wonder how we missed it?"

Looking at the others Nozomi spoke aloud, "well looks like I'm not the only idiot here am I?" She asked tauntingly aiming it in Riku's direction.

He looked at her and then away feeling annoyed at having missing something so obvious.

Woody looked at the door absolutely delighted as he spoke once more, " it's open we're free!" He cried for joy of freedom as he started to head towards it.

Nozomi taking that lead herself started to follow him, however Buzz, Mickey and Riku were not as eager as Buzz voiced their thoughts, " Woody we don't know what's out there!"

However undeterred as Nozomi was Woody replied, "I'll tell you whats, aggghhhh!"

Woody paused as he shouted in fright at the sight of the mutated toys as they all gathered in front of the door surrounding and blocking their only way out.

Nozomi ran back with Woody as she huddled into a protective position with Riku and the king as they all then immediately called out their keyblades, Nozomi spoke, "oh great that's all we need, cannibals!"

Riku and the king looked at the toys with fierce determination ready for anything that these creatures were going to spring on them, Woody in the meantime continued to speak to Buzz, "ah they're gonna eat us all Buzz! Do something quick!"

Buzz then immediately acted as he said heroically pulling his right arm back cried, "everyone shield yer eyes!" With that Woody shielded his eyes for what Buzz was going to do. The still dense space ranger simply aimed and pointed his laser at the doll headed spider toy with its eerie smile.

The mutant toys all stared at him confused as Riku, Nozomi and the king were all slightly let down, Riku spoke aloud saying, "how many times do you have to do that to know it doesn't work?" He asked annoyed.

Buzz though ignored him as he spoke looking at his arm dismayed asking loudly, "it's not working, I recharged it before I left it should be-"

Nozomi further annoyed herself spoke, "you stupid astro-"

However she was interrupted as Woody had grabbed onto Buzz's visor with both hands as he shook it and shouted, "you idiot you're a toy! Just use your karate chop action, like I've said before!"

With that Woody started to beat upon the button on Buzz's right arm making it slice up and down repeatedly as he moved forwards, Nozomi and the others seeing this then quickly gathered around them as they made a protective circle covering all angles so that the cannibalistic toys wouldn't get a chance at them.

Making their way through them batting them all backwards with their weapons (and arm) at hand they drove the mutant toys back, everyone smiled eagerly as they made their way towards the door, Woody in the meantime cried out, "Back! Back! You savages back!"

Buzz was complaining loudly not liking to be used against his will, but then making it to the doorway everyone was now beaming with success as king Mickey spoke excitedly, "we did! Now we can get outta here!"

Woody then spoke as well to the mutants as they all gazed at everyone oddly, "sorry guys but dinner's cancelled!" With that Woody quickly sped out the room-leaving Buzz behind on the floor.

The others too went to catch up to Woody, but before Nozomi left she turned around and stuck her tongue out at them all as she then too made her get away.

As Buzz then sped away too himself after Woody and the others it was then the strange mysterious girl appeared once more from a web of bandages. She turned to the doll headed spider as it held one of it's clawed arms out to her, extending her gloved hand she took it's claw as it slightly shook hers as she communicated with him, after a moment's silence she released her hand from him and looked at the doorway herself as she said aloud, " yes… they are indeed an odd group."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" Woody spoke quickly with a rush of excitement as he made it to the stairs.

The others just making it after him made it to the stairs themselves when as soon as they paused Woody was off running down them.

"Woody would you hold it for one minute!" Riku cried out trying to stop the idiot from making any fatal mistakes as he chased after him.

Nozomi finding it difficult slightly herself getting down the stairs spoke out too, "Woody slow down! Wait for us!"

However not listening to them Woody continued once again, "there's no place like home!"

Then he came to the end of the first level of stairs and stopped as his faced turned into that of horror.

The others chasing after him stopped themselves, as they did however Nozomi was a little late slightly as unfortunately due to her roller blades she fell over and landed on her face once more.

"Ow! Man! I thought I was used to this by now! How could I have-"

However she was interrupted, "lass will ya shut yer yap!"

Curious despite the pain Nozomi asked, "why? What's wrong with you?"

Looking at Cait sith over her shoulder she saw him pointing ahead obviously nervous, looking to where he was pointing to Nozomi then saw it as her eyes widened in shock. Skud was in front of her, inches away from her his sharp teeth bare with his tongue slightly out deep asleep on the middle of the largest step as he breathed in and out with deep growling breaths.

Turning as white as a sheet and being incredibly silent Nozomi backed away quick on her wheeled shoes as did everyone else as they made their way back to the stairs. For no one, especially Nozomi wanted to battle such a ferocious animal there and then.

Going back up again slowly and quietly as to not arouse the sleeping beast they made it to the landing once more. They could at least relax a little more but before they could properly Woody was suddenly grabbed by Buzz as he put his hand over his mouth behind the wall.

Everyone seeing this quickly followed after him making it there Buzz started to lecture Woody still holding onto his nose and mouth, "try another stunt like that again cowboy and you're gonna get us all killed!"

Hearing him say this Nozomi replied, "oh yeah that's rich, that coming from the one who put us all here in the first place."

Riku however replied to her angrily, "this is not the time for this!"

Woody just as ticked off said to Buzz, "Don't tell me what to do!"

But then quickly surprising everyone again Buzz put his hand to Woody's mouth silencing him quickly, "shhhhh!"

Then letting go quickly of Woody and making it past everyone Buzz looked over the edge of the wall down below watching the slumbering beast for a couple of moments. Then quickly and silently he ran across to the other side past the metal grating that made a wall across the side of the landing.

As he arrived on the other side he then gestured for everyone to quickly hurry.

However Woody was sceptical, "I'm not sure about this." He whispered to them all.

King Mickey then spoke, "well there's not much else we can do right now other than what Buzz is doing so I say we gotta go!"

With that the king quickly ran after Buzz as well, Nozomi and Riku watching him then both ran and skated after him as Riku spoke urgently and quietly, "your majesty hold on!"

Then making it to the other side along with Buzz, Nozomi looked back and saw Woody was still hesitant as he was looking at Skud nervously and then back at them.

Encouraging him Nozomi clapped her knees as she gestured for him to come whispering, "Woody come on! It's okay hurry up!"

With that seeing her do this Woody got on his knees as he crawled on his way over to them all, wanting not to be seen or heard.

Making it to them everyone then looked over the edge through the gaps in the metal stair guard, they saw fortunately Skud was still deep in sleep as he continued to snore.

Relieved it was Riku who spoke, "right let's get going."

He then started to lead the way from the stairway everyone following his lead, Nozomi then lifting herself up started to turn herself when suddenly, "Ye ha!"

Turning around quickly alarmed she suddenly saw that Woody's pull string had been taken by one of the metal hooks on the grating and it had now activated his automatic voice.

"Oh no!" She cried out loud as she went to try and put the string back in Woody as fast as she could as it quickly spoke on, "giddy up partner!"

It was then everyone else heard the voice too as they looked just as shocked at this horrible turn of events.

At that point Skud had woken up from his slumber and was starting to proceed up the stairs as Woody's voice still continued to talk on, "we gotta get this wagon trailer movin!"

After that everyone could hear Skud angry growling as he was now on the prowl and hunt as he ascended upwards.

Buzz seeing this cried out, "split up!"

With that Nozomi Cait sith, Riku and Woody ran into one room shutting the door quickly behind them while Mickey ran with Buzz into another room as Skud had made it up onto the landing.

He proceeded to sniff around, as he could smell something odd in the air, Buzz and the king seeing this immediately acted as they then backed away into another corner.

Skud seeing the odd movement went and moved his nose closer to catch the scent, Mickey and Buzz were now behind the door as they both stared at the dog with wide eyes against the back of the door trying to keep as silent as possible.

Skud's head moved in closer and closer until it looked like the mouse king and astronaut would soon be seen. However the enormous fiendish hound stopped to a sound as it heard loud snoring in the air.

Looking at what he was seeing, Buzz and the king saw a man asleep in a huge brown armchair snoring loudly in his white socks surrounded by empty beer cans. Not wanting to disturb this person Skud quickly pulled away. Buzz bent his head around to make sure that the awful creature was truly leaving.

The king himself was relieved as he spoke aloud, "well I gotta say that, that was close."

Seeing the awful animal prowling away Buzz replied to him, "yeah it was but at least we're safe now we should get back with the cadets and-"

However he was interrupted as a voice sounded from nowhere, " Calling Buzz Lightyear!"

Turning around surprised as much as the king was they turned to a TV screen as they saw an image of blue and yellow stars and planets as the voice called out once more, "come in Buzz Lightyear! This is star command!"

With that the motif of the space corporation appeared on the screen.

Mickey was surprised at this and almost believed everything Buzz was saying had been true when Buzz delighted went to his communicator, "Star command!"

"Do you read me!" The voice called out once more.

However before Buzz could speak he was interrupted by another voice a child's as it spoke, "This is Buzz Lightyear responding, reading you loud and clear!"

Buzz was immediately puzzled by this as he looked up at the screen as the king was as well and then realised what was going on and knew… that Buzz wasn't going to like it.

"Buzz Lightyear planet Earth needs your help!" The voice cried aloud once more.

"On the way!" The child called out as he did there in his arms in a boxed space ship was none other than a Buzz Lightyear.

"BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!"

Big bold and blue letters appeared on the screen as the image behind swirled revealing more information about this fabulous product, "the world's greatest super hero! Now the world's greatest toy!"

Buzz was in disbelief at what he was seeing on the screen and couldn't believe his eyes.

The voice continued to speak onwards, "Buzz has it all! Locking wrist communicator!"

"Calling Buzz Lightyear!" The child spoke once more.

With that an image of the toy Buzz showed his communicator that was identical to Buzz's as he stared at it disbelieving at the exactness.

The image then changed quickly again to show the Buzz Lightyear toy over a couple of cans with pencils on top, "Karate chop action!" With that the toy Buzz chopped into the pencils that rolled off the can quickly.

"Wow!" Came the voice once again.

"Pulsating laser light!" The voice spoke once again as then the child switched on the buzzing red light and then knocked over a stack of cans showing it's lethal potential.

"Total annihilation!"

Buzz was further in disbelief as he looked pained and saddened and the king could do nothing for him but look on sadly and sympathetically as the trailer continued.

"Multi-phase voice simulator!"

With that the child pressed the red button the Buzz Lightyear as it spoke electronically, "there's a secret mission in uncharted space."

Buzz then looked down at his own set of buttons as he too pressed the red one and the same voice repeated the same phrase. He looked devastated as he looked up the screen again as it continued.

"And best of all, high pressure space wings!"

With that the child pressed the big red button and the wings came out instantly as the TV buzz started to fly in the painted blue sky crying heroically as he glowed in the dark, "To infinity and beyond!"

However white subtitles appeared underneath saying as a warning, "Not a flying toy."

Buzz still couldn't believe his eyes as it continued once more, "Get your Buzz Lightyear action figure and save a galaxy near you!"

It finished as it showed a set of three Buzz Lightyear action figures doing various poses, "Buzz Lightyear!"

It then showed a huge image of shelves upon shelves of Buzz Lightyear's in their blue space ship boxes, as it did so more writing appeared showing an image of a red barn on a hill. "Available at all Al's Toy Barn outlets in the tri-country area."

With that the commercial ended, as it did so Buzz lifted up his visor and then noticed truly for the first time the plastic engraved writing, "Made in Taiwan." As he realised what he truly was, a toy.

Looking at him and his realisation Mickey asked him, "Buzz are ya feelin all right?"

He shook his head gently to and throw as he then proceeded out of the room, as he did the voices of the others flowed into his mind,

"_You are a child's play thing!" Woody spoke to him showing how small he truly was._

"_Yeah exactly, wake up to reality will you!" He remembered Nozomi's angry and annoyed expression. _

_Finally Riku then voiced his annoyance, "exactly, besides you have to accept who you are eventually, no matter how good the dream you're having right now."_

At this point Buzz stopped as he looked up to the window as he saw the open blue sky, like a beacon of hope calling out to him.

Mickey was by his side as he continued to gaze up at him, he watched as Buzz put his hand up and held the grating continuing to gaze ever upwards at the blueness and then as he did he saw a bird fly past.

Turning to the king he asked him, "Mickey, am I really just that? Just a toy?"

The king looked saddened that Buzz had to be let known this way but he told him honestly, "yeah, I'm afraid that ya are, not an astronaut or anything that can fly."

Listening to this Buzz was in despair still a little more, but then a wave of defiance came over him, he was not going to accept it! He was Buzz Lightyear! He could fly, looking at the king he said, "I'm afraid I'm gonna prove you all wrong! I know myself! That's not what I am I can fly! And I will!" With that he quickly climbed up the grating and then stood on top on the wooden handle.

Mickey was alarmed, "Buzz no! Stop get down!"

However suddenly Buzz pulled out his wings as he pressed the big red button, as he looked at the window fiercely ready to fight his fate, "To infinity and beyond!" He cried as he launched himself off the edge.

The king watched wide eyed horrified as he saw Buzz lift into the air but then quickly gravity took it's toll on the poor astronaut as he looked just as shocked himself.

He fell downwards away from the window as he landed on the bottom of the stairs hard with a bounce and a thud as he lay against the hard red tiled floor.

King Mickey looked down at Buzz as his expression became grim as he saw that the astronaut's left arm had become undone and was now lying next to him.

Buzz awoke and saw this himself as now he admitted to reality as he shook his head slightly looking ever upwards to the heights he could never reach, that he was… just a toy.

Looking down at Buzz and thinking what he'd just done Mickey spoke aloud, "one can't change fate… no matter how much you refuse…" as he thought sadly of how this reflected Nozomi's future as well.

Suddenly, "Mom! Mom, have you seen my Sally doll?" Hannah called out as she was searching for one of her lost toys.

But then stepping on Buzz she bent down as her mother called out, "what, dear? What was that?"  
Smiling at her discovery Hannah replied, "Never mind!" As she now had the perfect toy to play with.

_Hi everyone just to let you all know I've filed the Lachesis reports in a separate story so you can all read it more in detail and make up your own theories about it. _

_And I hope someone could be kind and give me a review… I've wanted to know what you guys think for a long time :(_


	46. In the world of toys part 10

Chapter XXXXIII: The world of toys part X

"Almost got it...!" The king spoke with fierce determination gritting his teeth as he stood on the door pulling against the knob making it slowly turn over until finally, 'Click' "Done it!" He spoke aloud pleased.

Jumping off as it creaked open he saw that Nozomi, Riku and Woody had been busy themselves as well as they had tried to get the door unlocked from their side too forming a human ladder with Riku at the bottom Nozomi in the middle and Woody at the top.

However as the door swung open they all fell down together as Riku had lost his balance over a loose wire of Christmas lights, "aggh!" They all cried out together simultaneously as they landed with a thump.

Unfortunately for Woody as Riku had fallen forward a red and black marbled bowling ball had rolled out as well and had hit him hard on the head as it rolled away.

Nozomi was the first to get up as she rubbed her head from the fall as she asked cringing, "why is that I somehow end up in a klutz attack?"

Riku grimacing himself got onto his knees as he replied, "it beats me, but whatever causes you to do it seems to be passing onto me, I bet your idiocy must make it contagious."

At this Nozomi looked at him fiercely with anger as she then replied with a pout, "well excuse me Mr left feet!"

"Hey! Are you fella's okay?" King Mickey asked as he finally ran over to them all.

"These bunch are all dandy mouse cheeks! Though still rough as ever," Cait sith spoke as he appeared over Nozomi's shoulder giving the king the A okay about things.

Hearing this the king was relieved and it was then that Woody regained consciousness as his head was still aching slightly from the massive bowling ball, he spoke with his eyes moving around dizzily, "Buzz, the coast is clear," he then shook his head getting rid of the ache as he asked again, "Buzz, where are you?"

Catching this question Nozomi then noticed as she looked around herself, "that's a point where is he anyway?"

Riku hearing her looked around himself for the deluded astronaut as he turned to the king, "Mickey wasn't he with you?"  
Hearing this the king went quiet, as he seemed saddened lowering his head down, this made everyone concerned with curiosity as Nozomi asked gently, "your majesty what's wrong?"

The king looked up at everyone the sad look still there slightly as he began to answer, "well ya see it's-"

"There's a secret mission in uncharted space, let's go," everyone turned as they recognised that automatic electronic voice.

"So that's where that dafts got to!" Cait sith spoke aloud.

Getting up as quick as he could Riku spoke to them all in a whisper, "let's just go and investigate quietly."

With that (though Nozomi still annoyed) followed Riku's lead with Woody still having the Christmas lights around him as they heard Hannah speaking, "Really? That is so interesting."

With that they all turned around the corner and peeked carefully into Hannah's room where it was covered from head to foot with flower decorations all in pink on the walls, bed and carpet.

And there sitting on the carpet was Hannah with two headless raggy dolls and teddy bear their stuffing showing out of their necks, each of them sitting up to a white table on small pink chairs with a white teacup beside each of them. Then on the last one was Buzz his remaining arm holding onto a teacup dressed in a blue hat and a pink apron.

Reaching over with a small teapot in her hand Hannah asked politely, "would you like some tea, Mrs Nesbitt?"

"Buzz!" Woody spoke aloud as he saw him in his less armed form.

Nozomi and the others were just as shocked as she asked aloud, "how did he end up with only one arm?... Don't tell me that Sid's-"

"That ain't it…" The king replied shaking his head to and throw stopping any assumptions that Nozomi had about their crazed captor.

Riku then started to speak, "but your majesty, how did he end up like that then?"

Hearing him ask that question the king answered him, "he did it to himself… he's finally realised he's not a toy."

Hearing this everyone went quiet at this serious news… but then Cait sith spoke up, "well it's about time for that dumb bell!"

Hearing him say this over her shoulder looking absolutely appalled at him as she said angrily, "how can you say that! That's absolutely horrible to-"

Landing on her head stopping her abruptly he continued to speak down to her, "it's only the truth lass, he had to face up to it sooner or later… sides you were all tryin ta make him realise it yerselves weren't ya?"

At this Nozomi's angry look fell away and was replaced with one of slight pain and regret as she looked down feeling bad as she remembered from before their bitter words.

Riku listening himself saw Nozomi's pained face and did feel bad slightly himself about the words he'd said before, but then he spoke, "you're right we did all say that… which is why we have to make him realise the best of his reality."

Hearing this Nozomi looked up surprised at these words of wisdom coming from Riku as this was the first time she could him remember him say strong words like those.

Woody hearing him agreed, "hey your right! That's it exactly! Now that he's out of the whole 'space ranger' thing he won't be so much of a pain anymore and also it's about time he knows the true worth of what being a toy."

Hearing all this energy from everyone Nozomi felt herself getting pumped as she replied, "yeah! I couldn't agree more!... So how do we get to him? She asked now realising the obvious.

Everyone was silent for a few moments trying to think of something when suddenly Woody came up with something, "hey guys come on!" He spoke hurriedly in a whisper as he ran next to the wall lying flat against it as he indicated for them to follow.

The others a little confused at first then moved over as they put their backs against it too, after they'd all moved into position Nozomi asked him, "what're you doing?"

Smiling at her he replied, "watch this!" With that he coughed slightly clearing his throat as he then put his hand to his mouth as he called out in a feminine tone, "Hannah! Oh, Hannah!"

Hearing this the young girl looked around herself curious at her mom's call as she turned to her guests as she said, "mom? Please excuse me, ladies." With that she put the teapot on the table as she got up saying, "I'll be right back."

With that she proceeded out of her room with Buzz falling forward slightly the cup still in his remaining right hand.

Arriving outside of her room Hannah looked around as she called out, "what is it, mom? Mom, where are you?" She continued as she went down the stairs.

Emerging out of the Christmas lights Woody jumped up and started to run into Hannah's room, Nozomi and the others were following closely behind emerging from around them too. As they all ran forwards Nozomi spoke to Woody again, "that was genius!" She spoke amazed.

"Thanks!" He replied back as they then finally made it over to Buzz. Everyone gathered around him in a semi circle as they went to see what they could do for him.

Woody immediately began to speak, "Buzz, hey Buzz are you okay?" As he started to reach his concerned hand out to him.

As he started to though Buzz suddenly shouted out loud making everyone jump back in surprise at this unusual behaviour as he cried, "gone! It's all gone; all of it's gone, bye-bye. Oh see ya!"

Everyone was absolutely bewildered at this as they looked at Buzz strangely at his odd behaviour as they listened to him continue, "one minute you're defending the whole galaxy, and suddenly you find yourself suckin' down Darjeeling with-"

At this Buzz looked over to two of the headless dolls that were near him as the others did as one of the headless dolls in a blue waved as Buzz whispered, "Marie Antoinette and her little sister," as he finished the other doll in a violet dressed waved too.

Everyone was really weirded out by all this as Nozomi then proceeded to remove the teacup from Buzz's detached arm and spoke to him in an awkward smile, "okay… I think you've had enough of being here, so" with that she started to pull Buzz out of the chair with her other free arm while still holding his detatched limb as the others followed on too at a safe distance as she then said, "I think it's best if you end your party here now."

But as she did suddenly Buzz acted up and spoke to her in an angered voice, making everyone else jump "don't you get it!" With that he pulled on Nozomi's arm holding his detatched arm making her look at his visor with a shocked face with everyone else looking just the same as he continued, "you see the hat? I am Mrs Nesbitt!"

With that he let go of her as he proceeded into mad cackles, completely caught off guard Nozomi spoke, "okay… he's seriously cracked."

Cait sith however was bitterly annoyed as he shouted loudly, "let go of her ya loony!"

Woody was just as irritated by this behaviour as he quickly snatched the arm from Nozomi and turned to the laughing fool annoyed, "snap out of it Buzz!" With that Woody quickly opened and smacked Buzz with his own arm and then shut it again.

This stopped Buzz, as he looked speechless at everything that was going on around him he then let go of Nozomi as he started to speak, "I'm sorry, I… you're right, I'm just a little depressed that's all…"

Nozomi looked at him slightly concerned as he proceeded out of Hannah's room, the king went to her as he asked, "you doin alright Nozomi?"

Looking up she replied, "Yeah thanks, we'd better go and sort him out." With that she ran to catch up to Woody and Buzz with the king following close behind while Riku was a little annoyed about what had just happened.

"I can get through this… Oh I'm a sham!" Buzz wailed in despair as he collapsed onto the floor.

Everyone as they arrived were still a little off guard with this over dramatic act, Woody meanwhile tried to calm him down, "quiet, Buzz!"

In his wails Buzz continued to throw his loose arm around as he spoke, "look at me, I can't even fly out of the window!" As he pointed to it and it's clear blue sky of the outside world.

Looking up at it Nozomi repeated, "window?"

As she did suddenly realisation and inspiration hit everyone as they heard the birds twittering outside and then back to Sid's bedroom window as Buzz continued on with his ramblings, "The hat looked good? Tell me the hat looked good, the apron is a bit much."

"Out the window!" Woody then repeated himself excitedly.

Catching on Nozomi spoke energetically herself, "that's it we can get out through there!"  
"Hey that's right we can! I missed that too… must be losing my touch," the king continued on with a slight awkward laugh at his ignorance.

Riku then taking the moment of optimism spoke too, "well at least there's an exit now! Let's get going!"

Woody still delighted gave Buzz a congrat smack as he spoke aloud, "Buzz you're a genius!"

With that everyone proceeded back to Sid's room with Woody taking the Christmas lights with him dragging Buzz with him as he spoke on, " years of academy training wasted!"  
Nozomi getting annoyed further spoke aloud, "yeah, yeah keep going…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside in the bushes Pete smiled pleased at the successes that him and Hari had been able to do, "now this is what I call makin progress! If it was back to the old days I wouldn't have even have got as many as I got here!" He smiled at the glowing treasure that was surrounding him.

Hari watching him quietly for a moment with her arms folded replied with her still ever cold eyes, "I see…"

Pete looking at her still had his smile as he spoke further, "and I got ya to thank all for it! No one's gonna be callin me an imbecile at these successes, I owe all this thanks to ya Hari!"

Hearing him further Hari silent once again looked then into the distance as she replied, "I have already repeated myself … this is all being done on my masters orders… there is no thanks needed to be given."

Listening to her and her ever cold logic Pete felt a little baffled once more at her behaviour, but not wanting to give in he spoke again, "now I ain't gonna hear of that lot!"

It was then Hari looked at him again still unchanged as Pete continued, "ya've done a lot a work here! And whether it be Maleficent or not that told ya to do it, ya still deserve thanks, so thanks it what I'm givin ya! Got that!" Looking at her with her determination.

After hearing this hearty speech Hari was further silent as she then looked at the ground and then away into the distance as she then replied, "As you wish then."

Surprised at this reply Pete felt joy at having convinced her of something, suddenly from above there was movement from the boy Sid's room as the window opened.

"What's goin on up there then?" Pete asked curious.

Looking upwards Hari then made her rely, "we shall need to make an observation…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, guys! Guys! Hey!" Woody cried as he waved his arms rapidly trying to get attention from the opposite window.

Hearing him Mr Potato head and Piggy looked out the window and saw Woody with amazement, "Son of a building block. It's Woody!" the nose and mustacheless potato toy spoke. "He's in the psycho's bedroom!" He spoke with a black top hat on.

"Hi!" Woody continued as he waved onwards.

Immediately Mr potato and Piggy informed the others, "everyone it's Woody!"

"Woody!" Bo-Peep cried with a smile.

"You're kidding!" Rex spoke on just as amazed as the group proceeded to the window.

"We're gonna get out of here guys!" Woody spoke excitedly.

"Great!" Nozomi cried excited the others were all really happy just as much as she was to get out of the room. Woody smiled at her reaction but then looking over he started as he asked, "Buzz?" For there the still dismal toy was playing with his loose arm as he made it like a rocket as it pathetically fell to the earth.

Looking at him annoyed Riku asked him with irritation, "What are you doing?"

Woody was made a little speechless himself at this play, but then he was distracted.

"Hey look!" Rex called out now viewing from the window.

"Woody!" Bo-peep cried out happily.

Woody then proceeded back to talking to everyone, "oh, boy, am I glad to see you guys!" As he spoke with pure joy and relief.

Slinky pleased spoke aloud, " I knew you'd come back, Woody!"

Bo-Peep curious asked, "what are you doin' over there?"  
Replying to her question Woody spoke, "it's a long story, Bo I'll explain later, here catch this!" With that Woody threw across the green wired line of the Christmas lights over to the other window.

As he did it was then caught by Slinky as he held onto it with both his paws as he cried out, "whoa! I've got it, Woody!"

"He got it Woody!" Rex spoke joyfully.

Woody pleased spoke again, "good goin', Slink now just, just tie it on to somethin'!" As he gestured with his right hand making little loops.

However Mr Potato intervened, "wait, wait, wait, wait, I got a better idea. How 'bout we don't?" With that he snatched the lights from Slinky's paws and held it in his own plastic hand.

"Hey!" Slinky cried out.

Bo-peep looked at him annoyed as she spoke, "Potato Head."

"Did you all take stupid pills this morning? Have you forgotten what he did to Buzz, Nozomi and the rest of 'em?" He asked as he indicated to them about their idiocy.

"And now you wanna let him back over here?" He asked them all in annoyed disbelief.

However Woody immediately spoke as he waved his arms back and forth, "No! No, no, no, no, no! You got it… You got it all wrong, Potato Head." As he pointed to him as though he was making a hilarious joke, "Buzz is fine and so are the others Nozomi, Riku, Mickey and Cait sith are right here, they're with me!" He spoke as he gestured with his hands.

"You are a liar!" Potato head spoke in angry disbelief.

"No he's not!" With that Nozomi appeared on the desk beside Woody showing them all that she was alive and well.

There was a huge gasp from the other side as Mr Potato head looked on with wide eyes, as did everyone else. Then suddenly they all exclaimed happily. It was Bo-peep who first spoke out to her, "Nozomi!"

"Hi!" She cried as she waved back glad to see her old friend.

"Wow ya made it! It's great ta seeya!" Slinky cried out to her.

"Same to you Slinky!" She smiled happily.

Rex was next as he asked, "hey how is Buzz is he all right?"

At this Nozomi replied, "Yeah he's fine! He's just right down here! He's being a bit stupid really!" She laughed awkwardly as she put one of her hands behind her head.

However as Potato head saw her reaction he became suspicious as he then asked, "oh really? Well I'd like to see him."

Hearing this Nozomi simply smiled smugly as she shook her head back and forth slightly her hands up as she replied, "sure, fine no problem".

Joining Woody added, "yeah, Buzz come over here and tell the nice toys that you're… that you're not dead."

However as he and Nozomi looked down at Buzz they saw that the others were having a hard time trying to make him move out of his sitting spot as he ripped off the sticker that was once his communicator as he then scrunched it up and threw it away.

"Come on ya daft bloke!" Cait sith cried out angrily as he jumped up and down on Buzz's visor trying to make snap out of his gloom.

"Buzz come on yer makin us all look bad!" Mickey cried as he tried to pull on his still connected arm.

"The thing I hate the most… dealing with stubbornness," Riku added as he looked at Buzz irritated as he had tried already to do some convincing but had failed.

Looking at him angrily Nozomi spoke, "oh! That idiot!"

Speechless for a moment he turned back to the other toys across as he spoke quick, "one second!"

Then running further in he spoke to Buzz from the desk, "Buzz, will you get up here and give us a hand?"

With that Buzz threw his detatched arm up to Woody and Nozomi as it landed pathetically on the floor next to them. Aggravated beyond belief Nozomi clenched her hands tightly as Woody laughed sarcastically as he spoke, "that's very funny, Buzz, this is serious!" He cried out as he looked at him angrily.

"Hey, Woody! Nozomi! Where'd ya both go?" Slinky cried out.

Looking back at the window Woody didn't know what to do and then suddenly making things worse Nozomi had proceeded down off the desk. "Nozomi no! Not you too I need-"

"They're lyin Buzz ain't there!" Potato head spoke loudly.

Looking out the window again Woody then proceeded, "oh! Hi, Buzz!" He waved and smiled as he continued, "why don't you say hello to the guys over there?"

With that he brought out Buzz's arms as he moved it and mimicked his voice, "hiya, fellas! To infinity and beyond!"

Meanwhile Nozomi had proceeded back down and was now looking at Buzz's back angrily as he kept on with his depression. The others looking at her watched as she said, "get up."

At this Buzz did nothing and simply continued to look down not wanting to speak to anyone, it was then Nozomi started to walk further forwards. Riku, Mickey and Cait sith backed away as they felt a tidal wave of emotion building up as she then repeated, "I said get up."  
Looking at her for a moment and then away Buzz replied, "go away."

"Something screwy here," Piggy spoke as he looked at Woody suspiciously.

Woody meanwhile was proceeding onwards trying to buy time, " so you see we're friends now, guys. Aren't we, Buzz?" He asked as he nodded his head.

"You bet give me a hug," with that he made Buzz's arm pull him over as though giving him a friendly hug.

Laughing slightly still keeping the act as best he could Woody spoke again, "boy, I love you too."

However back down below Nozomi now had lost her nerve as she summoned up a huge amount of strength from nowhere and had made Buzz stand up and turn around looking at her with wide eyes.

Straight away Nozomi spoke fiercely, "now you listen here! We have a got a ticket out of this place right now! And all you have to do is get up and move! I am not going to have you ruin this chance for us with your stupid melancholy! We-"

"Aaaaaggggghhhhhhhh!" Bo-peep screamed.

It was then the colour drained from Nozomi's face as did everyone else as she looked back up on the desk with wide eyes as she saw Woody had mistakenly had revealed Buzz's removed arm.

"You murderer!" Potato head cried out angry.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Woody cried desperately trying to prove his innocence.

Nozomi rushed up immediately with her wings as she arrived in time to hear Potato head say, "you murdering dog!"

"No he's not!" Nozomi cried desperate for them to believe in Woody.

It was then the others arrived too, "you gotta believe us it's the truth!" The king cried out desperate for them to believe.

Riku looked on just as pained as everyone else was as then Potato head continued, "yer all murderers the lot of ya! Ever since the four of you arrived toys have been takin by those black monsters!"

Hearing this Nozomi asked widening eyes, "monsters?"

"That's right! Ever since you lot have gone some guy call Pete has been taken toys from here and turnin them into monsters! Losin their hearts in all! He said you were all in with him just ta get Buzz!"

Hearing this Nozomi shouted back, "That is not true we don't have anything to do with Pete!"

Woody replied as well too distressed, " yeah I swear too!"

"Save it for the jury! I hope Sid smashes ya all up!" With that Mr Potato let go of the green Christmas lights as they then all then fell before Nozomi, Riku or the king could grab it.

Woody continued to beg his face desperate, " ya gotta help us, please! You don't know what it's like over here!"

"Come on let's get out of here, leave 'em to the dust." Potato head spoke as though wiping off dirt from his hands.

"Go back to your lives, citizens. Show's over," Piggy spoke as he disappeared with the rest of the toys leaving only Slinky behind who looked at them all sorrowfully as if he'd been betrayed.

"Come back! Slink!" Woody cried out as he started to go towards the blinds to the window.

It was then everyone knew what he was going to do, Nozomi shook her head quickly not wanting this to be happening as Woody spoke again pleading, "Slink! Please! Please! Listen to me!"

"Please Slink you can't!" Nozomi cried as well not wanting anyone else to endure Sid's torture any longer.

"Ya gotta listen to us! We-" however it was too late for as the king had begun to speak the blinds had been shut down on everyone leaving them completely alone.

Woody cried truly in despair, " no! No! Come back! Slinky…!"

Storm clouds then began to roll in grey in colour as they reflected everyone's inner despair at their dark situation as thunder started off in the distance.


	47. In the world of toys part 11

_**Chapter XXXXIV: The world of toys part XI**_

Watching down from below Hari and Pete were silent after the dramatic moment had taken place as it settled down with the thunder rolling in.

After a quiet moment Pete then spoke aloud, "well that was a mighty sight, to think they actually thought it was all my doin!" He then laughed as he turned to Hari who was still looking above and at the window where their target was still currently imprisoned within.

"I mean they must have all a few screw loose in 'em cause it weren't just me doin all that ya were there with me," he continued making a joke out of the situation.

Hearing him say this Hari turned to him her eyes cold and green as ever as she replied, "it is only natural that they would mention only you… I cut the chains in their memories that had any images of me."

Hearing her say this Pete's smile quickly dropped as he looked truly surprised, "what really?! Why'd ya do that? I mean you and I did that job together and-"

Interrupting him Hari continued, "Because… my lady ordered that no one knows that I am with you, which means I must erase any type of evidence that would lead to it."

Hearing her say this Pete immediately remembered Maleficent's words himself as he felt stupid for forgetting but somehow sad about it too for some reason. However before he could say anything more it was Hari once again who came first, "now that their spirits are dampened it maybe a good chance for us…" She finished looking again at the open window.

Blinking confused he asked, "chance? Chance fer what exactly?"

Looking back at him again Hari replied, "for a counter attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was caught up in melancholy as the horrible reality was in front of them, everyone in Andy's room thought of them as murderers and now they were trapped in Sid's room for who knew how long.

They stood up looking depressed while Woody continued to weep away near the edge, Cait sith lay on Nozomi's shoulder saddened as she was as she stood on the desk as she looked outside and at the opposite window as she remembered the other toys expressions and the way that potato head had accused them all. Looking at the window she already knew she couldn't fly across with everyone due to there being no orbs lining up to it, but what pained her the most was what Mr Potato head had told her about Pete taking some of the toys and turning them into heartless.

Had they been the ones responsible? Had they led Pete to all of them and even left them unprotected? She didn't want to believe it was entirely all their fault… but the sadness remained paining and eating away at her heart.

"Cait sith?" She asked.

"What lass?" He replied.

Looking at him depressed she asked, "Do you think it's really us that's responsible for this? Are we to blame for what happened to those toys?"

Hearing her question Cait sith was silent for a moment as he looked down and thought about it, but then suddenly getting up on her shoulder he told her strongly, "absolutely not lass! I mean sure that rotten Pete bloke may have followed us and all, but it ain't us that made him do what he did to them toys!"

Hearing this reply Nozomi was quiet for a moment feeling sad again she looked down once more as she thought of Wairu and Oralee and how she hadn't been able to help them either said, "but we-"

Not hearing any of it Cait sith jumped and landed on her head as he then pressed his white gloved hand on her nose as he looked at her upside down telling her, "now you can't blame yerself fer this! And you lot!" He spoke as he quickly removed himself and then pointed to everyone else who quickly snapped out of it as they looked at him surprised slightly by the outcry.

Seeing he'd gotten their attention even Woody was now looking up as he continued, " Ya gotta pull yerselves together! Now sure right now we may be in the ducts and some bad stuff has happened without us knowin, but we gotta step up and move forward! There's always a chance fer us to redeem ourselves!"

Looking wide eyed at this show of encouragement everyone was quiet, even Nozomi couldn't think of what to say as she looked up at him, sensing her Cait sith looked over at her again and asked, "right?"  
Blinking Nozomi bowed her head and then smiled as she replied, "yeah, you are Cait sith… I'm sure there's a way we can make up for this."

Pleased at this answer Cait sith smiled himself as he exclaimed, "all right!"

Nozomi then turned and looked at everyone with her smile, she opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a haunting familiar jingle was heard.

Everyone turned round and to their horror they saw them. The cannibals in a circle surrounding Buzz who sat down on the floor again as they all began their attack. He looked back up to where the others were terrified as they came at him.

"No!" Riku shouted as he quickly called his keyblade to him running as the king did the same.

"Buzz! Go away!" Woody cried angrily at the demonic toys.

"Leave him alone!" Nozomi shouted her keyblade coming to her in seconds as she followed everyone.

"Well, well ain't this an unusual sight!" Came another familiar mocking tone, it was then everyone halted as they all turned together and there standing floating in the open window was Pete being held up by a couple of bat heartless.

"Pete!" King Mickey cried as he saw his archrival once more.

"Well long time no see again king pip squeak! I thought I might as well pay another visit to ya all …. With a little present!" Saying these words with a smile Pete did his ever so familiar click with his fingers and then in seconds arrived a whole group of heartless with the toy soldier ones they already faced along with a couple of mini spinning tops like the big one they had faced.

Seeing this and then looking back at the cannibals and their attack on Buzz Nozomi turned back and shouted at him, "you fat idiot we don't have time for you!"

Smiling at this insult Pete replied, "well I'm afraid that yer ain't got a choice sweet cheeks! Cause now it's time ta get goin!" With that the heartless leaped into attack as they all came running at the group.

"We don't have time for this!" Woody cried as he looked back and forth between the two extreme situations panicked.

Looking at them harshly Nozomi gritted her teeth unsure of what she should do, but then suddenly it was told to her, "get going you idiot!" Riku shouted as he ran ahead forward and smashed his keyblade into one of the spinning top heartless.

Surprised at this suddenness Nozomi was dumbfounded for a moment when suddenly her senses came back as she replied shouting back, "but-"

"Just go! Riku and me can take care of this! You go and save Buzz!" The king spoke as he rushed into battle to assist Riku.

Hearing this Nozomi knowing there was no time to object did just that as she quickly replied running, "okay! C'mon Woody!" With that her, him and Cait sith dropped off the edge.

"You disgusting freaks!" Woody shouted as he ran forwards with Buzz's still loose arm in his hands, but then the doll headed spider mutant came and then quickly tried to snatch it away from him as Woody cried in alarm, "aaarrrgggh!"

"Don't you dare!" Nozomi cried as she was about to swing for an attack once more, but then again the same mysterious white bandages appeared from nowhere defending the toy from her attack.

Jumping back from the barrier Nozomi with Cait sith looked on as they saw her again, the black dressed hidden mouthed girl as she stood in front of the baby headed spider mutant and Woody as they continued their struggle.

"Not you again! I haven't got time for you either! Get out of my way before I smash you!" Nozomi shouted angrily at her

Looking at her with a hateful cold stare the mysterious girl proceeded then to produce more bandages as she then gathered them together forming claw like weapon coming out of her long sleeves.

Seeing she meant business Nozomi rushed forwards as she aimed at her with a fierce kick, however the girl glided gracefully out of the way with a simple spin on her high heels.

Surprised at her sudden movement Nozomi was ambushed suddenly as then the girl swung her long black sleeves forwards and her claws came straight out like missiles as they struck Nozomi's back.

"Owwww!" She cried as was thrown back slightly but then getting her bearings as quick as she could she stood ready her keyblade at hand. "Man you're harder then I thought you'd be!" She spoke agitated clenching the starseeker tightly.

The silent girl gazing at her for a moment quietly moved her right arm back preparing another onslaught with her bandage claws.

Woody in the meantime was still fighting back against the doll headed spider mutant as it was still struggling to take Buzz's arm.

Woody cried out, " all right, back! Back, you cannibal!" However it's strength proved too strong as it threw him back as he landed against the wall with a hard thump making him release Buzz's arm.

Looking at Woody being thrown back the way he was made Nozomi shocked but then looking at the girl she snapped as she ran forwards shouting, "why you!"

The girl too taking this cue also quickly rushed forwards towards Nozomi her claws aimed straight at her, they then both clashed together as blade and claws struck one another. Their powers grating and grinding as they both appeared physically matched.

Above with the fight between the heartless Riku and the king it was proving to be trickier with only the two of them for support as they'd managed to get rid of a few, but Pete kept the numbers coming.

Looking at them angrily Riku gritted his teeth desperate for them all to be gone so he and the king could be of some assistance to Nozomi and Woody, he then spoke angrily, "why don't all of you just get lost!"

With that he smashed another of the toy soldier heartless as he then proceeded onto another one of the spinning top heartless while king Mickey did the same. Pete meanwhile getting a little bored of this folly decided to do something a little more, "right then time for group two to go!"

With that he clapped his hands together and then suddenly a whole new group of heartless emerged behind Riku and king Mickey as then they all jumped off the desk and headed towards Nozomi and the cannibal toys for more devouring.

The king seeing this looked wide eyed with terror as he shouted, "oh no!!!"

Meanwhile back down below Nozomi was still busy with the girl as they had smashed more blows between the two of them, Nozomi landing some of her own on the girl which had slowed her down somewhat as she had done the same to her with her claws.

Cait sith observing their match held onto Nozomi's shoulder tightly giving her morale support but then hearing the king's cry he turned and looked behind and saw the heartless coming towards them.

Seeing them he quickly cried, "lass! Trouble at six o'clock!"

Blinking Nozomi asked, "what?" As she turned around and looked and to her shock she saw the heartless, "oh not this too!" She cried dismayed as she looked at them.

The masked girl looking at Nozomi then turned and saw the heartless, her eyes becoming colder more as she looked at them.

"I'll just have to deal with them too!" Nozomi cried as she then started to rush forwards to destroy them, but then as she did suddenly a stream of red flashed angrily and destroyed a whole line of the black creatures.

Shocked at this sudden show of power Nozomi turned around and there the girl was now lying upon a monster, a big white spider with long spindly eight legs with a leather chair on it's thin back with the girl upon it with a web like decoration behind it.

Then staring further Nozomi saw that instead of having eyes the creature had a symbol on it's face, the Nobody's cross like symbol.

Speechless Nozomi watched as the spider quickly jumped over her and then the girl on the top of it got up from her chair as she sliced into the heartless with her bandages turning them all into dark embers in seconds.

"Whoa!" Nozomi spoke aloud astounded at her power.

"So she is one! She's a nobody lass!" Cait sith added as he too was impressed by her strength.

But the mysterious girl wasn't finished yet as she lifted her right long sleeved arm and then with that the creature geared itself back as it then too jumped up onto the desk.

Landing with a hard thud it made Riku and the king jump as they quickly turned around to face their new adversary, but they were startled to see the girl appear.

She gazed from her creature at all the heartless as they gazed at her with their soulless yellow eyes not moving as Pete too was startled at this new arrival as he gazed at her.

Riku looking at her asked her quietly and bewildered, "why are you-"

"Well what have we got here? Another white runt to add to the trash!" Looking around he saw that the heartless had all stopped to gaze at the new arrival. Aggravated by this Pete immediately barked, "and what're ya all think yer doin! Get her!"

With that the heartless all launched themselves at once at the girl, but then looking at them further with her cold eyes she got up off the Nobody chair as she then suddenly launched at the group of heartless attackers another wave of her bandages as she sliced through them all quickly.

Then quickly jumping off she started to deal with the other heartless as she continued to use her bandage claws turning them all to dust while in the meanwhile her giant spider had jumped forwards.

Pete not anticipating this jumped back as it landed in front of him, he looked startled and then terrified as it leaned it's body back and it's long legs came forwards waving up and down quickly and threateningly. He spoke quickly truly nervous "Now hang on! Wait there I was just-"

But it was too late as suddenly it destroyed the bat heartless that had been holding him aloft as then it took Pete in it's claws and started to spin threads wrapping him into a cocoon as it spun him around and around.

"Mmmmmmpppppphhhhhhh!!!!" Pete cried out unable to speak panicked as his eyes and ears were now the only things visible in his mummified state.

After now destroying the last of the heartless the mysterious girl now proceeded over to Pete, Riku and Mickey kept their distance as they didn't know what this girls intention were. Finally making her way over to him the girl looked at Pete with a cold hatred as he looked at her terrified as his eyes widened at her as she spoke to him, "I despise…"

With that at her command the huge spider creature lifted Pete over the edge of the window as he looked at the height terrified as he looked back as the girl finished, "ruffians like you!"

With that the nobody monster released Pete from it's single thread it was holding him with as he then plummeted down, "MMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Came a loud sound from Pete's concealed mouth.

Riku and the king looking at the girl absolutely shocked at what had just occurred. Then suddenly Riku realised, "Nozomi, Woody! Your majesty we gotta check on them!" Riku exclaimed.

Looking at him the king replied, "you're right! C'mon quick!" With that the two of them dropped down from the desk.

As they landed they saw Nozomi and Woody both together as they stood in front of the crowd of mutants, sensing something horrible Riku and the king immediately rushed forwards with their keyblades. "Nozomi!" Riku shouted.

Hearing him she turned around and asked surprised, "Riku?"  
Seeing the mutants Riku prepared his attack in his hands as did the king as he called out again, "get out of the way!"

At this Nozomi was baffled strangely but then suddenly realisation came over as she spread her arms out wide making a barrier as she cried, "no don't!"

Riku and the king were both shocked at this as suddenly Woody joined in too as he cried, "yeah hold your fire!"

It was then that Riku called off his attack as well as the king as they slowed down and had now stopped in front of them, it was king Mickey who enquired first, "what's goin on? Why are ya both?"

Then Woody and Nozomi stepped aside and then furthering astounding them was Buzz who's arm had been miraculously reattached to his body as he flexed it out showing it was fully repaired.

Looking at him Riku asked, "how did he?"

"What get repaired?" Woody asked as he walked up to Buzz showing them it's full recovery while Buzz himself was still as dismal as ever still caught up in his melancholy.

Continuing walking up to him too Riku replied, "well yeah I mean… I thought that these guys were all –"

"Cannibals?" Cait sith asked finishing as he waved his tail too and throw on Nozomi's shoulder.

Speaking herself Nozomi responded, "well yeah I mean, we thought we saw them eat the others toys too but-"

Turning around Nozomi and the rest saw the two toys that they thought had been devoured by the cannibal mutants as the blonde raggy doll and pterodactyl revealed that around their necks were white bandages.

As Nozomi and the others saw the bandages they then heard a new voice, "you would find that to be logically impossible."

Jumping slightly at the sound of the voice everyone then saw the mysterious girl arrive as she and her enormous white spider nobody appeared in front of her and vanished away as she called it back, the mutant toys then all gathered around her surrounding her protectively.

Seeing them all knitting themselves together everyone was quiet for a moment unsure of what to say, but then Nozomi proceeded as she asked, "impossible?"

The masked girl nodded, "correct, for we are toys we are not biological beings, we do not possess digestive systems."

Blinking at this answer Nozomi then realised this herself as she laughed awkwardly, "oh yeah we don't do we?... Hang on!" She gasped then as she realised something further.

Riku seeing her act this way looked at her confused as he asked, "what?"

Looking at him and Mickey she replied, "we haven't eaten anything since we've come here! When I looked at the cereal bowl I felt funny earlier and now it all makes sense… man this is awful not being able to eat." She finished looking annoyed and depressed at this idea.

Riku, Woody and Mickey were baffled at this explanation and Riku was getting quietly annoyed with her stupidity as he replied, "so what? That's got nothing to do with the situation right now we-"

Interrupting him Nozomi lectured, "well you may not care but I do! And I've decided right here and now the next world we go to I'm gonna eat something straight away!"

Looking at her Riku looked at her annoyed, "you are so stupid, this is not the time to be talking about stuff like that."

Staring at the odd banter between the newcomer group the girl felt her tenseness subside as she saw their true nature and realised they weren't a threat.

Ignoring the angry banter between Nozomi and Riku, Woody went over to talk to the girl and odd toys, "uh hi? Um well I just wanted to say thanks to all you guys for fixing my friend and stuff I-"

But then suddenly there came a presence that made the girl tense up as her friends all quickly hid themselves as they sensed it too, looking at the newcomers she quickly spoke, "conceal yourselves!" As she quickly vanished away within her bandages.

"Huh why, what's wrong?" Woody asked baffled as the king and Cait sith were as well staring.

Nozomi and Riku stopping in the midst of their argument as they then heard, "Sid?" Called a female voice.

Immediately an awful reply came, "not now, Mom! I'm busy!"

"Sid!" Nozomi spoke aloud with wide eyes at the approach of the horrible toy torturer.

Everyone then immediately started to run to hide themselves but turning around quick Woody spotted Buzz as he was still sat on the floor in a helpless heap.

Running back to him Woody spoke quick, "Buzz come on!" He spoke as he tried to drag him across the floor.

"Oh not that daft bloke again!" Cait sith complained on Nozomi's shoulder.

Looking at Woody trying to pull Buzz across Nozomi ran back to help as she picked one of his arms up too saying, "come on you idiot this is not the time to play dead!"

Riku and Mickey too quickly ran back as they tried to pull him back too, but it was useless as Buzz was putting in absolutely no energy to move, this irritated everyone to no degree.

Woody then finally gave up as he complained, "fine! Let Sid trash you! But don't blame us!" With that he ran up to a wooden box with diamond holes throughout, as he held it up and quickly indicated for everyone to follow.

Nozomi looking down at Buzz and then at Woody bit back her better nature as she really didn't want to go through another water torture again, she complained to Buzz too," you stupid astronaut! You better not killed!" She then ran over to Woody.

Riku seeing Nozomi run over to Woody turned over to the king as he spoke, "your majesty c'mon we've gotta go!"

Looking up at Riku the king replied, "you go on! I'll stick with Buzz!"

Riku was hesitant at this idea but hearing Sid coming and realising the king's resolve Riku let go and ran straight over to Woody and Nozomi as then he lowered the crate over them.

Sid then let himself in as he exclaimed with joy, "it came! It finally came!" He cried as he ran straight over to his desk and quickly unwrapped the package ripping the tape off and sending the foam here and there.

Hearing him say this Nozomi asked, "what came?"

The answer quickly came as Sid spoke, "The Big One."

With that he lifted out a red and blue rocket from the package that was quite big in size and which would definitely cause a huge bang. Then putting it down Sid spoke aloud as he read the description from the back of the thing, "Extremely dangerous, keep out of reach of children."

Hearing all this everyone knew that this was not good news as Nozomi Riku and Woody looked on with alarmed eyes at what he might be planning to do with that awful device.

"Cool! What am I gonna blow?" He questioned as he looked around himself trying to pick the perfect victim. Suddenly it came to him as he asked, "Man. Hey, where's that wimpy cowboy doll or that trashy skater girl?" He spoke with a smile.

Hearing him say this Nozomi and Woody looked alarmed at this prospect as Woody looked with a shocked open mouth and Nozomi looked anxious as was Riku and Cait sith on her shoulder.

They then all saw alarmed that Sid had spotted their crate as he started to walk towards them a huge menacing smile on his face, walking over he quickly picked it up.

To his dismay though neither doll was underneath the crate as his smile dropped, however if he'd bothered to turn it over he would have seen Woody shivering holding onto the edges at the top, while Nozomi was underneath holding on desperately to the diamond edges with Cait sith doing the same as well as Riku on the opposite side as they both looked at Sid and what he was doing.

But then suddenly as Sid went to take a step his foot landed on something that buzzed and flashed, alarmed Nozomi, Riku and Cait sith saw that he had stepped on Buzz's laser, with the king lying next to him.

Seeing them and then picking the two of them up with one hand Sid spoke further with his sinister smile, "yes, I've always wanted to put spacemen and mice into orbit."

With that he put Buzz and Mickey together side by side as he put the crate down and then dropped a red tool box on top of it, the sudden hit of weight made Woody, Riku Cait sith and Nozomi all fall down together, quickly moving they all hid under a few magazines that luckily had been placed in with them.

Sid then reaching into his tool box and pulled out his ever reliable duct tape as before Nozomi, Riku Cait sith's and Woody's shocked eyes he used it upon their two friends, "now, yes."

With his job finished he dropped Mickey and Buzz upon the table who were now both taped to the rocket with the strong duct tape.

Truly horrified at this awfulness Riku let out, "no!" As Nozomi, Woody and Cait sith looked just as distressed.

Suddenly from outside lightning thundered down as well as the rain as the storm had finally rolled in. Sid seeing this complained loudly as he said, "oh, no!"

With that he took the captive toy tied rocket in his arms as he walked over to the window and complained slamming his head against it, "oh man!"

Everyone then quietly sighed with relief as Woody held a hand to his forehead and Riku a hand to his racing heart while Nozomi breathed out her heart pounding just as hard, "oh thank goodness!"

But then Sid not so put off started his acting once again as he spoke, "Sid Phillips reporting, launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site," he spoke as he walked over and placed Buzz and Mickey on the table and reached for an odd toy.

Finishing twisting the key at it's back Sid continued, "Tomorrow's forecast: sunny." With that he placed it on the desk revealing it to be a red alarm clock with a blue bell and doll hand for a hammer.

Sid then finished, "sweet dreams," ending with an awful chuckle as now it was only a matter of time for them all to avoid this gruesome fate.


	48. In the world of toys part 12

_**Chapter XXXXV: The world of toys part XII**_

"MMmmmmmmmmmmppppppppphhhhhhh!!!"

Gravity dragging him hard and furiously to the ground, Pete could see no way for himself to be saved as he clenched his eyes shut, awaiting the pain of impact.

Just as he thought the end was nigh suddenly he felt a tug on his back and the rushing wind from the thrust had ceased. Opening his eyes cautiously he saw that he was someway off the ground about a couple of meter's or more.

Confused as to how he'd suddenly been saved he blinked slightly as he then turned his head upwards and there to his surprise was Hari.

Her iron wings aloft and wide open as they beat steadily keeping them aloft as they shone with glowing red energy in-between the wiring. She gazed at him ever still with her cold eyes with the same expression she always had as she held onto him with one of the loose threads.

Enchanted by the sight and the incredibleness of her strength Pete then was dropped gently down as Hari descended with him. Finally as they landed Pete still in his cocoon was left to lie down on the ground, the rain continuing to fall.

Gazing at Hari still not sure what was to happen next, Pete watched as she was still aloft in the air suddenly from nowhere she summoned quickly into her right hand her keyblade, "The one winged angel," as she stared at him again.

As soon as he saw the weapon in her hands Pete then immediately grew nervous at what she was planning to do next, then to his horror he saw the blade begin to burn with her red energy.

Looking at her, her face seemed more deadly from the red energy as she said coldly, "you were heavy…"

"Mmmmmmmpppppphhhhh!" He burbled his mouth still enclosed.

With that she lifted her keyblade into the air, it was then Pete thought he was a goner for failing her as he clenched his eyes shut awaiting the finishing blow that was to come.

SLASH

The blow came fast and furiously as it cut all over and then all at once it ceased. Pete awaiting the pain then opened one of his eyes hesitantly and as he did just that, it was suddenly that the cocoon he'd been encased within was ripped apart as it all became loose pieces of string lying here and there.

Surprised at this it was then he realised he could lift himself up, doing so he held some of the string remains in his hands as he looked back to Hari who had now landed on the ground and had pulled her wings back into herself. She was looking into the distance once again her keyblade still currently in her hand.

Confused at what had just happened Pete started to ask, "how, why? Weren't ya just?"

Looking at him Hari replied, "just what?"

Blinking a little Pete dusted off more of the strings as he got up and enquired again, "well um, I thought that yer were gonna eliminate me?"

Staring at him with a silent cold curious face Hari responded, "eliminate? What reason would I have to do that?"

At this point Pete was feeling a bit stupid for assuming what he thought was going to happen but still he persisted, "well, I ah just thought ya were goin to… since I screwed up in there and-"

Hari then interrupted him, "I was not given orders to eliminate you… I only act on the current orders I have thus far… whether you fail or not does not fall into its categories."

Listening to this Pete was given his reason, yet he still completely didn't get what she was saying as he scratched one of his ears as the rain continued to pour, but then as Hari called the keyblade back she looked at him and said further, "and… you are also my accomplice, so it only natural for me to assist you. "

He then looked at her truly surprised as she turned away and walked into the cover of some bushes as the thunder sounded loudly crashing into the earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snoring loudly lying in an odd position on the bed, Sid slept onwards as the thunder and rain continued onwards.

Meanwhile in the weighted down blue crate, Nozomi, Woody and Riku were all trying to escape their awful prison. Woody was trying to lift the crate up as he held onto its bars. Nozomi and Riku meanwhile were trying to do the same on the other side.

However after a few moments it proved worthless, as they all quickly collapsed down on their legs.

"Oh! I hate this!" Nozomi complained as loud as she was allowed to.

Looking at her annoyed Riku replied, "Well there's not much we can do about it is there?!"

Hearing and looking at him he was right for one thing, before they had both tried to sneak out through the gaps in the crate, even the handlebars. Since they were both a little smaller than Woody, however this too had proven fruitless since they were still both too wide to sneak out.

This memory though just further annoyed her as she remembered, then getting up she looked above to Cait sith who had jumped off to try and move the toolbox off the top of the crate.

"Cait sith have you managed anything?" She asked him.

At this point Cait sith appeared through one of the gaps of the crate as he looked down at her his tail wagging, "nah lass I can't, it's way too heavy fer me."

Hearing this Nozomi's shoulders slumped as she sighed, as this wasn't too big of a surprise, with that Cait sith hopped down and landed on her shoulder.

At this moment though Woody decided to make a move as he crawled slightly over to look out at Buzz and Mickey who were still taped to the rocket, "pssst, hey Buzz!" He whispered.

However the still melancholy astronaut made no reply, this annoyed everyone there and it was particularly annoying for Mickey since he was stuck to the back of the rocket and couldn't move at all.

Looking at him Riku made an observation, "I wish he would do something, at least his legs or arms aren't tied up."

"Same here," Nozomi replied having already seen this.

Woody though not deterred got down and picked up a small metal ring as he then threw it into Buzz's visor as he whispered to him bitterly, "hey, get over here and see if you can get this toolbox off us."

Buzz looked at everyone who were still trapped for a moment still forlorn as he then looked away again and back at the desk floor.

It was then Mickey decided to voice himself, "c'mon Buzz you gotta do somethin! Otherwise you and me are both doomed!"

However even at this complaint Buzz still remained silent, aggravated Nozomi complained, "will you give it a rest with your misery! We don't have time for it!"

Woody then started to speak again, "oh, come on, Buzz, I…" Woody then collapsed onto his knees as he continued again looking slightly disheartened, "Buzz we can't do this without you, we need your help."

At this Buzz responded sadly, "I can't help, I can't help anyone."

With this said Riku spoke himself, "what're you talking about?"

Hearing Riku say this Woody added himself, "yeah I mean c'mon why? Sure you can, Buzz you can get us outta here."

Hearing this Nozomi spoke too, "yeah and then afterwards we'll get that stupid rocket off you and king Mickey."

Smiling from Nozomi's comment Woody continued on, "yeah and then we'll all make a break for Andy's house."

King Mickey then too was smiling at the optimism everyone was showing and he hoped it would be enough to snap Buzz out of it.

However it hadn't as Buzz replied still sounding as moody as ever, "Andy's house, Sid's house, what's the difference?"

Hearing this Nozomi looked at him aggravated, "what's the difference?! A kid trying to blow you to smithereens! And a kid who just plays hero with you! Don't you think there's-"

At this Riku had stepped in as he covered Nozomi's mouth with his hand as she mumbled madly, he spoke to her annoyed himself, "we have not got time for your ranting!"

Woody then taking the initiative avoiding the outburst Nozomi had made he continued, "oh, Buzz you've had a big fall, you must not be thinking clearly."

Buzz's dismal reply came almost instantly, "no, Woody, for the first time I am thinking clearly." He finished as he turned and looked at everyone in their crate.

At this Nozomi stopped her angry mumbles as she looked at Buzz as did Riku and Cait sith, with Woody still looking on seriously as Buzz continued on, "you were all right all along, I'm not a space ranger, I'm just a toy, a stupid, little, insignificant toy." He finished as he looked at this thing that was once his communicator as he saw once again that industry writing and sticker markings.

Nozomi's eyes widened at this as he said this, she thought to herself, 'insignificant?"

At this though Woody responded looking alarmed at this, "whoa, hey, wait a minute, bein' a toy is a lot better than bein' a, a space ranger."

However Buzz didn't believe him as he replied dismal still, "yeah, right."

Determined Woody responded as he pointed out the window, "No, it is! Look, over in that house is a kid who thinks you are the greatest, and it's not because you're a space ranger, pal."

Looking at Woody Buzz asked, "It isn't?"

At this point Nozomi dislodged herself from Riku's mouth cover as she spoke herself, "no it isn't… it's because of this one reason," with that she turned to Woody as he knew he'd say the right thing.

He nodded to her and then spoke to Buzz again, "it's because you're a toy, you are his toy."

Looking at them all he shook his head and sighed as he asked them all, "but why would Andy want me?"

Mickey then spoke himself a smile on his lips, "why, do ya need to know why?"

Looking at the king who was still strapped to the back Buzz was distracted as Woody spoke once more sounding more and more energetic, " yeah, I mean c'mon look at you, you're a Buzz Lightyear! Any other toy would give up his moving parts just to be you, you've got wings, you glow in the dark, you talk!"

Cait sith then too chimed in, "yeah lad! And yer plastic bubble thing it does a cool whoosh noise, that even I ain't got!"

"Exactly! You are a cool toy!" Woody finished with the explanation of Buzz's coolness.

Smiling at this Nozomi responded too, "yeah, I mean you're more cool then any of the toys I-"

Once again Riku once more covered her mouth annoyed at her idiocy as he whispered to her again, "how many times are you going to trouble me in one day!"

Buzz then looked up as he stared at everyone as they all complimented him together, however at this point Woody then began to look depressed himself as he spoke, " yeah… as a matter of fact, you're too cool."

At this point Nozomi and Riku stopped their struggling as they heard this tone and watched Woody as he continued, "I mean, I mean, what chance does a toy like me have against a Buzz Lightyear action figure?"

He paused as he reached behind himself and then pulled on his pull string as spoke, "all I can do is…" "_There's a snake in my boots_." Came the recorded voice.

Nozomi as well as Riku, Cait sith and Mickey all truly felt saddened as they saw this display, Woody spoke once again saddened, "why would Andy ever want to play with me when he's got you?" He asked him.

Buzz then turned and looked at Woody and the others fully now his face a mixture of expressions as he heard Woody continued, "besides… for me callin the heartless, you guys all fallin out the window and all those toys losin their hearts…I'm the one that should be strapped to that rocket."

Woody then turned away from Buzz as he sat down and slumped on the floor, his own sadness affecting him deeply. Seeing him do this Riku looked at Nozomi for a moment as he then quietly released her.

Looking at him for a moment he spoke to her, "go on… you're the best one who can give him comfort."

Her expression unsure for a moment Nozomi closed her eyes as she nodded silently as she turned around and walked over to Woody. Getting down on one knee she placed one of her hands on his as she spoke quietly, "Woody…"

Looking at this awe inspiring moment with wide eyes Buzz then turned to his right foot as he lifted it up and gazed at the black permanent marker name of "Andy."

He then realised something in his heart and mind… he was important not in the way he'd always imagined but now it was something far greater, he was important for real and he had something he had to do. The king watching the whole scene saw the change in Buzz's heart and knew now that he had recovered.

Nozomi's hand still on Woody's hand she looked at him trying to cheer him up with the best smile she could do, Woody smiled a little himself at her attempt but the sadness still echoed within him.

Cait sith feeling bad himself slightly for all the words that had been said looked over to where the king and Buzz would be but then looking he cried out, "hey where's that bloke and rodent gone!"

At this everyone turned, "what!" Riku cried out.

Sure enough it was the truth, Buzz the rocket and the king had all vanished, everyone was in shock about this, though Woody only looked sadder as though he knew this was going to happen.

Cait sith then started to complain, "why that good fer nothin! How dare he just abandon us all like this! Wait till I get me claws on that no good double crossing-"

However suddenly there was movement from above as the red tool box creaked slightly, everyone startled looked up and to all there relief it was Buzz and Mickey (still strapped to the back) pushing it.

"Oh well cancel that idea then," Cait sith spoke as he too was relieved to see Buzz helping them out as much as Riku who was also smiling.

Woody though was in disbelief as he asked, "Buzz? What are you doin'? I thought you-"

Buzz cut him off as he spoke to everyone, "come on, sheriff, cadets, there's a kid over in that house who needs us, now let's get you guys out of this thing"

Mickey still trapped spoke too, "yeah… and we gotta hurry up! It's daylight!"

Hearing him say this Nozomi then realised what this meant, "oh no! We gotta go!" She spoke urgently.

"Yeah we better hurry up!" Riku spoke too realising the urgency.

"Right!" Woody spoke as he too was now filled with determination.

Pushing hard and furiously against the red tool box, Buzz began to push it forward, Nozomi, Riku, Cait sith and Woody in the meantime had gotten to the side of the crate as they too all began to push to make it move.

"Come on, Buzz, guys we can all do it!" He spoke gritting his teeth and mustering his strength.

As they pushed it a little ways suddenly Mickey heard and saw something as he looked outside, "Buzz!" He called urgently.

Getting his attention the reformed astronaut looked outside as the others did too to see what was the matter. Outside arrived a huge van coloured white and orange with an egg with legs and arms smiling happily on the logo, "_Eggman Movers."_

Seeing what it was Buzz spoke quickly, "guys! It's the moving van!"

Hearing this it was then Nozomi and Riku all realised that the moving day was today as she spoke aloud, "oh not now!"

"We gotta get out of here now!" Woody spoke urgently.

With that everyone with a renewed strength pushed against the side of the crate as they were all determined to get out fast, Buzz in the meantime had lifted himself up against the window edge as he pushed further forwards using it as a base. The king though unfortunately couldn't reach as his legs were too short to reach across.

But with everyone's combined efforts they were all quickly making progress as they pushed onwards, "come on, everyone!" Woody continued as he pushed a little more.

Finally they'd made a gap that was big enough for all of them to fall through, "all right!" Woody spoke overjoyed.

"Yes!" Nozomi smiled just as ecstatic as she jumped and landed on her wheeled shoes.

"Finally!" Riku spoke pleased as he jumped with Cait sith who this time for a change landed on his head, "nice goin there snow top!" At this though Riku was not amused.

King Mickey hearing and seeing everyone make it spoke to Buzz, "hey they made it all out Buzz you can stop-"

"Almost there…." Unfortunately Buzz hadn't heard everyone get out and was still pushing forward and as he did he made both crate and box fall over the edge.

"Oh no!" Nozomi spoke wide-eyed as she saw the tumbling things coming at them.

"Lookout!" Riku cried out as he pulled Nozomi out of the way, unfortunately this left Woody being hit first by the toolbox and then the crate as it bounced off.

Buzz turned quick to see if the noise had disturbed their captor, Sid turned in his sleep slightly as he mumbled aloud, " I want to ride the pony."

Blinking at this sudden pull Nozomi was a little distracted at what happened, looking up she saw that she was in Riku's arms as he sighed relieved he'd gotten her out.

She stared surprised for a moment at this sudden action but then worry distracted her as she cried out, "Woody!" Detaching herself quickly from Riku. Looking at all the collapsed boxes she couldn't see him, it was then Buzz came over the edge as he asked, "Woody? Woody? Are you all right?"

There was then movement as the red toolbox shuddered and then from its remains Woody lifted it up as he spoke, "I'm fine, I'm okay."

However at that point suddenly the little alarm clock sounded off as it started to chime as the doll hand hit against the blue bell loudly.

Everyone looked in shock and horror at Sid as the noise sounded and unfortunately he started to stir. Woody immediately hid back under the toolbox, Nozomi went to hide with Riku and Cait sith under the desk while Buzz simply set himself in a sitting position, the king still at the back of the rocket.

Waking and sitting up upon his bed Sid yawned a little more trying to gain back his consciousness, suddenly the alarm clock fell off the edge with a clunk. As it did it triggered something in Sid's mind as he was fully awake as he cried, "oh yeah! Time for lift-off! Whoo!" He cried as he quickly grabbed the rocket still holding Buzz and Mickey and then went to his door.

Nozomi and the others watched from their hiding places shocked at this as he unlocked his door fully as he then cried, "To infinity and beyond! Whoo hoo."

As he quickly ran out Woody, Nozomi and Riku still with Cait sith on his head leaped out of their hiding places and all rushed to the door.

"Quick stop it shutting!" Nozomi cried out.

Taking her words Woody leaped forward as he then put his hand through the gap in the door stopping it from closing leaving it a jar. Everybody quickly reaching him Nozomi spoke again, "oh thank goodness."

She then started to open the door but to everyone's shock and horror Skud was outside on the landing and he quickly spied the group of living toys together and quickly ran in for an attack.

"NOOOO!" Nozomi cried out not wanting to face this abomination as she ran back behind the door as she went to help Woody close it.

"Not this!" Riku spoke out as he too was not in the mood for dealing with such a beast.

"Back, back!" Woody cried out as he and the other pushed against the door to make it shut.

"Get lost ya thick animal!" Cait sith cried out mad as he too was pushing back against the door as the dog's nose poked in and out his teeth bare.

With everyone's fast effort they finally got the door shut locking Skud out but then locking them in.

Relief sinking in quick as she breathed in and out Nozomi asked, "What're we supposed to do now! How're we gonna get the king and Buzz out!"

Riku shook his head gritting his teeth as he replied, "I don't know but we've got to do something!"

Woody chimed in too, "yeah I know… c'mon think! Think!" He spoke to himself as looked at the ground in concentration.

As he did this there was suddenly a chiming in the air, then as everyone looked up they saw all the mutant toys again gathered in the distance as they all stared at them.

Looking wide eyed at them for a moment Woody cried out, "guys!"

However though with that word they all quickly went back into their hiding places once more.

"Hang on! Don't hide!" Nozomi cried out as she skated forwards slightly.

"No, no, no, no! Wait! Wait, listen please!" Woody cried desperate for them all to listen.

Everybody then gathered in the centre as they waited for something to happen, but nothing did. This frustrated Cait sith as he quickly stomped up and down shouting, "will ya jolly lot come out! We need help here! This ain't no time fer hide and seek we-"

"It is not up to you to give us commands," interrupted that same mysterious familiar voice.

Hearing her Riku then spoke out himself, " where are you! Come out and show yourself!"

It was then quiet for a moment when suddenly she arrived in a weave of bandages emerging once again, the same high collared masked girl as she gazed upon everyone still with those same fluorescent blue eyes.

Seeing her amazed everyone especially Nozomi as she asked, "it's you again. "

Looking at her the girl spoke, "yes… it is I… you all of been causing quite a ruckus here."

Hearing this Cait sith thought the girl was insulting them all so he complained, "and we have a right to ya banshee! We be needin help real bad and all ya lot do is just hide yerselves! That's mighty rude and-"

At this point Nozomi intervened as she stepped on Cait sith's tail on purpose as he tensed up in pain. Removing her roller blade from it, he then looked at her angrily as she replied just as annoyed, "and what your doing isn't exactly polite either is it!"

The girl continued to stare on still unsure of them as she gazed at Nozomi in particular. Nozomi feeling the girl's eyes on her scratched the back of her head as she laughed awkwardly and spoke, "yeah sorry about him, when he goes off the handle he kinda goes on like that."

Silent for a moment the girl stared on, but then she looked to the side into the distance as she replied, "I see…"

Looking at her and actions everyone was silent as they didn't know how to communicate with her but then Nozomi noticed something. So she went to speak further, walking she stopped at a certain distance she asked with a slight wonder, "are you sad?"

Turning to Nozomi the girl looked on with her cold eyes as she replied, "sad? What is the definition of that word?"

At this everyone was surprised as was Nozomi as she responded, "what sad? Um…" At this Nozomi paused as she thought for a moment as she replied, " that's a good question actually, how do you describe sad?"

Hearing this Riku and the others were just as silent as they too didn't know how to properly explain the emotion either, but then it seemed as though Nozomi reached a conclusion, "well… I'm not really the best at descriptions but when I look at you I get painful feeling inside, and the atmosphere around you seems very down and not upbeat all… a real sense of melancholy."

The girl was silent as she heard Nozomi's explanation, silent for a moment she then responded, "I see… well I have lost many comrades of late, both to that boy's cruelty, and to those black monsters that have appeared… so yes, if this reaction of mine is what you deem to be sad… then yes I am indeed sad." She finished bowing her head down as she remembered painful memories.

Nozomi looked saddened herself as she heard the girl's explanation as were the others but then she looked back up as she asked with a slight fierceness, "what is it that you wish of us?"

At this point it was then Woody rushed forward past Nozomi as he answered, "there's a good toy out there, and he's gonna be blown to bits in a few minutes… all because of me." He ended sadly as he told the girl of their troubles.

Riku then came forwards as he spoke as well, "exactly, and we have an important friend of ours as well in the same trouble… overall we need help to rescue them."

After Riku had finished Woody continued, "yeah and so… we need your help."

There was silence from the girl as she looked at all the toys still unsure of them, but then suddenly the doll headed spider toy came out of it's hiding place slightly and caught everyone's attention.

Seeing him Woody spoke to him, "please, they're our friends… they're some of the only ones we've got."

The doll headed spider listening then walked over to the mysterious girl as it reached out one of it's claws to her, taking it in one of her long sleeves the girl shook with it. Making their silent communication after a moment she asked him, "are you sure of this?"

The doll headed spider nodded quick and with that the girl turned and looked at the group, Nozomi hoped it was something positive that had been conversed and then suddenly all around them the mutant toys all started to gather together in a big circle.

Looking at all of them wide eyed Nozomi then asked with slight amazement, "does this mean that-"

"Yes," turning to the girl once more she looked at them all, the atmosphere around her brightening a little somehow as she spoke once more, "my comrades and I have decided to assist you."

"Oh thank you!" Woody spoke truly grateful and pleased.

Riku was relieved himself as well as Cait sith that things were beginning to go their way. Nozomi turned to the girl as she responded, " yeah thank you so much!... Um can I ask you something?"

Looking away from her doll headed friend the girl replied, "Yes what?"

Nozomi then asked, "Well what's your name?"

"My name?" The girl asked.

Nozomi nodded curious as to what to call the girl.

She was silent as she bowed her head for a moment and then lifted it as she replied, "I am Araxne… The Melancholy Spinner."


	49. In the world of toys part 13

_**Chapter XXXXVI: The world of toys part XIII**_

Sitting upon the human torso skateboard man, Nozomi along with Riku and Cait sith, watched as Woody directed instructions to the other mutant toys. They had all gotten themselves into position with the spider headed toy helping to lift another two reach the door handle as the green Frankenstein held it ready for the signal. The others left were holding onto the back of the skateboard ready to be taken for a ride.

The wind up frog was on standby as the human limbed car held it's key ready for it to be set off, seeing everyone was ready Woody gave them the thumbs up saying, "great job guys!"

Smiling at the progress that was going on around them, Nozomi then thought back to Araxne, "I hope she's managing okay with Legs and Ducky." For her new friends had gone up ahead through the drains to ring the doorbell that would distract Skud and give them the chance they needed to get out.

Hearing her say this Cait sith spoke up, "ya shouldn't worry lass! That girl reeks of reliability! She and them lot will handle it no probs!"

Looking and listening to Cait sith say this Nozomi smiled but before she could reply Riku chipped in too, "exactly, besides we've got to be on guard and ready… for the true mission at hand." He finished with a serious note.

Hearing his seriousness Nozomi nodded with a hard single nod, "right!" She spoke as she turned and went to stare at the door waiting for the signal.

After another few moments there was still nothing as Woody said patiently holding his hand up, "wait for the signal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside meanwhile, Araxne, Legs and Ducky had prepared themselves as Ducky jumped through the hole where the light bulb once was, being held by both Leg's fishing line and a thread from Araxne.

When he'd reached as low as was enabled Araxne spoke down to her comrade, "be wary of yourself."

Looking up as she said this Ducky nodded as he then proceeded to swing himself back and forth gaining momentum towards the doorbell, as Araxne and Legs guided him like a swing.

Finally then after gaining the right energy and power from the third swing and onto the fourth he finally pushed the doorbell setting off its ring and initiating the plan into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hearing this signal Nozomi's face lit up as she cried, "that's it!"

Smiling as well from the success Woody cried, "go!"

With that the Frankenstein Jack in the box pulled the doorknob opening the door ever so slightly, gaining Skud's attention on the other side as he went to look in.

At that point it was then the car released the wind up frog as it quickly sped out through the door, gaining Skud's attention as he then started to chase after it barking madly.

Quickly making room for the other toys as they walked on over Nozomi, Riku and Cait sith moved over getting a comfortable position for everyone as Woody said, "all right, let's go!"

Downstairs as everyone was now ready there was a cry from Hannah as she said, "I'll get it!"

With that the final signal was there, "Go!" Woody cried.

On those words the man torso skateboard wheeled them all quickly out, as there was a slight ring behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Downstairs Hannah walked to the door as she heard the door still chime as she said aloud at the impatient visitor, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Hearing her coming to the door Araxne and Legs dropped Ducky to the floor ceasing their swings as Hannah finally opened the door and looked around baffled as she saw no one was there.

Suddenly from behind and underneath her the wind up frog had appeared as it raced straight to Ducky as it was caught by his strong muscled plastic arms, Hannah meanwhile hearing something turned slightly but then suddenly bashing into her and knocking her off her feet and onto her back was Skud as he tripped forward himself painfully.

"Skud!" Cried Hannah in annoyance

Quickly before the awful dog had caught up to them Araxne and Legs had pulled them both back up as they were lifted to safety as they replaced the light bulb quickly after them.

Looking at his prey that had escaped Skud barked angrily as Hannah looked on just the same from the door as she said, "stupid dog!" With that she slammed it. Skud collided into it as he had just turned hurting himself painfully.

In the safety of their hiding place Araxne looked at her brave comrades as she stroked the wind up frog's head saying, "well done my friends."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back inside in the meantime Hannah walked back to whatever it was she had been doing while the second group proceeded with their fast get away down the stairs.

Nozomi was enjoying the thrill and adrenalin she felt as they all speeded forwards bringing a smile to her face as they past underneath the kitchen table and chairs.

Finally they were at their exit point as Woody cried to everyone, "lean back!"

"Will do!" Cait sith replied as he saluted him and with that everyone geared themselves back as they came towards the dog flap door. Then with a big enormous burst of energy everyone flew out the door like lightning and quickly into the bush with a ring and jingle.

Settling in after the landing Nozomi cried out, "Wooo hooo! That was great! We've gotta do that again! It was-"

However once more she'd been stopped by Riku as he had put his hand over her mouth irritated as ever as he said annoyed, "will you hush it down! We're on a mission here!"

Looking at him annoyed as she was silenced, Riku then removed his hand from her mouth as she then replied whispering, "well sooorry! I can't help it if I was having fun!"

However then before anything more could be said an all too familiar awful voice sounded, "mission control, is the launch pad construction complete?"

Hearing this Nozomi, and the others quickly looked out through the bushes and saw Buzz and king Mickey still tied to the rocket as they were both stood upon a blue crate with a hazard light flashing from a wooden barrier at it's side with some plastic piping and a green headed rake leaning against it.

Looking to the side they then saw a dark red shed with a couple of white pieces on the front of the door making a zig zag pattern,

Inside there was an awful colour of luminous green as well as Sid's voice as it continued to speak from inside, "roger, rocket is now secured to guide wire."

Seeing this awful sight Riku said shaking his head looking slightly anxious, "we've got to save his majesty!"

At that point suddenly there was a rumble and a tumble from a pipe opposite them all and from within side popped out the wind up frog first, followed by Ducky, Araxne and finally Legs as they all made it.

Nozomi's face as well as Cait sith's lit up from the sight of their friends as they turned and looked at them from their hiding place in the long green grass as Sid continued to speak, "we are currently obtaining the ignition sticks."

Nozomi waved to them slightly as Woody gave them the serious thumbs up telling them silently to continue on, seeing the signal and wave from the two of them Ducky gave the thumbs up too, while Araxne made a simple wave with her long sleeved hand. With that the group continued forwards as Sid still continued ever onwards, "countdown will commence momentarily, stand by."

Seeing everything was prepared Woody quickly turned to Riku and the others, "listen, I want you guys to go around the garden and let the other toys here what we're doing, okay?"

Riku, Nozomi and Cait sith looking at him all nodded as Riku replied, "right, you take care too." Riku spoke as then he started to push his way through the bushes as the other mutant toys did too.

Looking at Woody for a moment before she departed Nozomi said, "you be careful Woody."

Smiling at her concern Woody replied, "you've got it." With that he gave her the thumbs up that made her smile as she went to catch up to Riku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile outside in the front of the house Skud was sat upon the doorstep as he looked across the front of the porch with his still ever present vicious gaze.

Suddenly he heard a sound looking to the side where he could hear it he started to growl angrily as there appearing from the grass was Hari and Pete.

Looking at the enormous dog as it started to get up on it's hind legs Pete looked horribly nervous as he saw the creature's hurtful intent. He turned to Hari as he said, "are ya sure that this is a good idea?"

Not looking at him and still at the beast Hari replied, "this is the most logical choice for us… after all it is an opportune moment that should not be avoided."

With that she walked forwards towards Skud as he continued to growl even more angrily bearing his sharp teeth at her, Pete was growing ever more nervous and scared as he cowered.

Hari however still gazing ever onwards at the ferocious animal summoned her keyblade to her as it glowed with her ever burning red energy as she looked at it with a fierce coldness saying, "now I shall tame this savage beast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile still stuck to back of the rocket, Mickey himself was still puzzling over as to how to get the rocket off himself and Buzz in the time that was still remaining to them. He was getting slightly anxious and nervous and was wondering what the others were doing when suddenly he noticed, "Woody!" He whispered happily.

Hearing the king say this Buzz looked over himself and spoke happily too, "Woody! Great! Help us get out of this thing!" He spoke as he indicated to their destructive holding point.

However Woody quickly put his right hand to his mouth as he whispered, "shhh!" Silencing the mouse king and astronaut quickly.

Looking puzzled at him Mickey was silent as Buzz asked him, "what?"

Speaking calmly and happily Woody replied, "it's okay, everything's under control." With that Woody fell on the floor into his lifeless mode once again in seconds.

Looking at this dismayed the king spoke, "huh? What're you-"

He was interrupted as Buzz asked, "Woody, what're you doing?"

However Sid came out of the shed as he continued speaking holding a box of matches to his ear as an imaginary communicator, however Buzz and Mickey went into their lifeless forms unnoticed. " Houston, all systems are go, requesting permission to launch…"

However at that point Sid turned around as he noticed Woody on the ground, appearing seemingly out of nowhere, walking over to him Sid asked, "hey? How'd you get out here?" As he then lifted him in his right hand looking at him curiously.

Though not putting much thought into it Sid said casually, "oh, well you and I can have a cookout later." He said as he then threw Woody onto the barbeque as he then got out a match and stuck it in Woody's gun pocket.

He then turned back to his ever-spectacular launch as he spoke on, "Houston, do we have permission to launch?" He asked.

Taking a match quick from the pack of matches Sid continued to speak into it as he said, "roger, permission granted."

Meanwhile still walking and hiding around letting all the toys know about the plan Nozomi in the midst of some greenery said aloud in an angry whisper, "oh! I can't wait to mess him up bad!" As she saw the taunting that the awful boy was putting her friends through.

"You and me both lass!" Cait sith replied still on her shoulder.

Sid then continued to speak onwards, "you are confirmed at "T" minus ten seconds."

With that Sid struck and lit the match up in seconds as he then continued, "and counting, ten, nine."

Meanwhile the spreading and preparing was still occurring as Nozomi ran over with the human limbed car as they both told a buried and burnt raggy doll the plan. She waved in understanding.

"Eight, seven, six," he continued counting ever downward.

Everyone else was now ready in place as they prepared for their surprise attack. Woody looked at Sid angrily as he saw the sinister boy reach forward with the lit match.

"Five, four, three, two, one!"

He then reached the match to the wire fuse at the end of it as he smiled expectantly with joy.

"_Reach for the sky!"_ Came an automatic voice.

Distracting him Sid turned around, as he looked confused as he asked, "huh?"

Dropping the match down on the ground Sid walked towards the red barbeque as Woody's voice continued on, "_this town ain't big enough for the two of us." _

"What?" He asked still baffled, as he got nearer.

"_Somebody's poisoned the water hole,"_ with that, said Sid lifted Woody off the barbeque as he studied him still unsure. But then he spoke annoyed as he moved to throw it, "it's busted!"

"_Who are you callin' busted, buster?" _Came the voice once again in reply.

At this point Sid's eyes widened, as he looked back at Woody his face in disbelief as the voice continued, "_that's right."_

"_I'm talking to you, Sid Phillips."_ Sid turned the toy around to see if maybe if there was some kind of radio behind him or something to show that this was some prank but there was nothing, as it continued.

Holding him Sid was getting more and more shocked and nervous as he asked, "huh?"

"_We don't like bein' blown up, Sid, or smashed or ripped apart." _It continued as Woody told him the true reality of things.

Sid was starting to become panicked as his breath shook as he asked nervously, "we?"

Woody then replied, "_that's right! Your toys!" _

Suddenly the burnt raggy doll lifted itself out of the sand waving it's arms back and forth slowly speaking hauntingly, "mama!"

Then out of the sand shaking and trembling arose a red toy truck as the sand poured out of it and the human limbed car appeared and scuttled away quickly.

Buzz and Mickey looked on with delight as they saw all the toys retaliation against their torturous suppressor.

Arising then from a muddy puddle was the battered and damaged bodies of two soldier action men as one of them had a nail embedded in it's head and was armless while the other was headless with a twisted foot. The wind up frog also appeared in the water it's key spinning in it's back slowly.

Sid gasped as he saw the toys walking towards him like zombies; his heart was trembling with fear as it was beginning to over take him.

Meanwhile near the sandbox Nozomi had got herself into a zombie pose too as she walked forward with a grin on her face, "I'm a zombie toy! Roar!" She joked. Cait sith too walked at her feet as he too was doing a zombie impression joining in the act.

Riku standing behind her said in an annoyed serious voice, "Nozomi, zombies don't talk."

Looking at him for a moment she blinked as she replied, "oh yeah! They don't do they?" Then turning back to the action she continued, "roar!" The smile still there big as ever.

Seeing her not getting the point Riku put a hand to his face saying, "idiot!"

With that said the lot of them all closed in on Sid making go back and back towards the washing line.

It was then the doll headed spider made its move as it was lowered down and landed on Sid's head with its metallic claws and legs. Feeling this strange tap Sid looked up and then screamed in horror as he batted it away.

Suddenly then it was Araxne that did her next move as she quickly glided around Sid's feet and tied him with a strong batch of bandages making him quickly turn and fall to the ground.

Not noticing her he was still petrified with fright as he landed painfully on the floor, he looked to his left as then pawing it's way forwards came out the Frankenstein handed jack in the box, the skateboard man, the repaired pterodactyl, raggy doll and chime man headed toy as the raggy too called out, "mama!"

Gasping as he was now on the floor, all of his horrors he'd created surrounded him in a wide circle, as he looked terrified. Woody now had jumped out of Sid's hand as he now crawled upon his chest.

"_From now on, you must take good care of your toys!_ _Because if you don't, we'll find out, Sid," _Woody's voice called hauntingly on as he now stood before his face.

Staring at him more and more alarmed as the toys were getting closer and closer he looked at Woody who then turned his head slowly in a full 180 spin saying, "_we toys can see everything."_

Gasping and gulping he shook to the very root of his soul as Woody looked at him with a smug smile as he said, "so play nice!"

With that Sid screamed his head off and as he did Araxne quickly pulled off her bandages letting Sid get up and runaway in pure terror into the house slamming the door behind him.

Quiet for a moment as he ran inside there was then a huge sound of applause from everyone as they celebrated their victory, "YES!" Nozomi shouted and cried for joy.

"YEAH! That'll teach that runt for messin with this lot!" Cait sith cried too proud at their massive achievement.

Riku now was smiling himself as Woody said aloud proudly, "we did it! We did it! Yes!"

Guiding Buzz and king Mickey down from their pedestal Araxne walked over to all her friends, Buzz walked over to Woody as he then shook his hand. Then making her presence known to them all she spoke, "thank you all… my new friends."

Hearing her Nozomi, Cait sith, Woody and Riku all turned and looked at her as she continued, "none of this would have been accomplished if you had not persuaded us to strike back."

Listening to this it was then Nozomi replied, "oh no! I mean if anyone's got to be thankful it's us, you helped us a lot Araxne I mean without you or any of theses guys here,"with that she turned and looked all around at all the mutants as they too listened intently," we couldn't have done anything either."

Hearing Nozomi's words Araxne turned and looked at Riku and the other newcomers until her gaze settled on Buzz, he smiled too as he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and said, "exactly, you're a fine individual that deserves praise."

Looking at Buzz surprised at these words she then looked at all her friends and their countless smiles. Stopping for a moment she closed her eyes as she lowered her face down and with that she put down her high collar revealing her full face for the first time.

Everyone was surprised to see this as they saw on her face was a pretty bright smile with a little mole underneath her lip as she replied to them all, "thank you… all of you."

Everyone then couldn't help but smile further at these words as they all truly felt Araxne's gratefulness but then suddenly it was then Nozomi decided to talk about it, "Araxne?"

Looking at her she replied, "yes?"

Quiet further for a moment Nozomi was unsure for a moment of how to explain but then shaking her head she decided to just say it there and then, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while… but I have a friend Ody, he's a nobody like you and he's been looking for others like himself so that he can make a better place for you all to stay in and…"

Hearing these words everyone now had gone incredibly quiet, especially Araxne herself as she heard a mention of another nobody however wishing to know more she indicated for Nozomi to continue, "and?"

Quiet again Nozomi then got it together of what to say next, "well I was thinking that you should meet him, we've got a way to transport you to him with Cait sith," she then indicated to him as he then waved to Araxne showing his friendly nature. Looking at him Araxne then looked back to Nozomi as she went on "so… would you be interested in doing that? I mean you must want to meet others like yourself."

Araxne listening to this her smile had then dropped as she continued, "so what you're saying is… is that I would have to separate from my comrades?" She asked with a highly concerned note.

It was then Nozomi realised what she was saying as she looked stunned but then she became saddened as she then replied quietly, "well… yeah I guess."

At this Araxne looked at all her friends concerned as they all looked back at her silently still not sure as what to do.

She was quiet for a few moments as she then started to make a reply, "I-"

There was suddenly beeping from beyond the gate as everyone turned around and saw to their shock that Andy had got in the car with his mom and sister.

His mom then said, "everybody say, bye, house!"

Andy then replied glumly, "bye house."

"Guys the van!" Buzz shouted alarmed.

"Oh no we've gotta catch up to it!" Nozomi realised with shock.

It was then everyone started to run towards the gate, but then they stopped as they made I as they saw that Araxne was still torn. She was curious to meet another nobody but she didn't want to say goodbye either.

Her emotions were tearing her up inside, Nozomi looked saddened as she realised she'd put a burden on her new friend that she hadn't even intended to, "I'm such an idiot!" Nozomi said aloud to herself.

Seeing her sad expression despite the rush Riku spoke, "that's what happens in life when you come to a cross roads like this… there will be times when you have to cast something behind if you want to move forward."

Looking at him and hearing these words she understood the wisdom and did understand the importance but she still felt bad for Araxne. As she felt deflated slightly still.

Seeing her new companions were waiting for her decision Araxne knew of their urgency, but she was still caught in her own dilemma, "what should I-"

Suddenly then she was pushed forwards by the doll headed spider mutant as he looked up at her with his still present smile.

Looking at him and then all her friends as they had all gathered together she then saw that they were all ushering her to go on forwards to take a new step.

Her eyes widening at this and then looking at her friend she asked with a slight quiver in her voice, "are you sure?"

The doll headed spider nodded to her question quickly as it felt it was the right thing for her to go with these people, as they had a sense of destiny about them.

Seeing his determination Araxne felt tears come to her eyes, as she felt so grateful, sad and happy all at once as she quickly hugged him tight with her long sleeves.

Everyone else was in awe as they watched her, realising inside what her decision was going to be.

Letting him go after that brief moment she smiled once more after wiping her tears away as she said once again, "thank you…"

With that she ran to her new friends as they all escaped out of the garden gates to catch up to Andy and the others.


	50. In the world of toys part 14

_**Chapter XXXXVII: The world of toys final part I**_

Running outside of the driveway and onto the road, the group of hurried toys came to a halt as they saw that both the truck and the car Andy was travelling within was ahead of them at quite a distance. It was too big for them to run up to.

"Oh no! We'll never catch up to that distance!" Woody cried distressed.

Everyone was quickly becoming disheartened at this realisation, Nozomi looked down at the ground feeling helpless, as was everyone else.

"We can cover that distance," Araxne spoke up as she looked with eyes of determination.

Hearing her say this Riku asked her disbelieving, "You can do that?"

Looking at him with her cool eyes she replied, "of course I can."

Suddenly Buzz interrupted as he walked over with king Mickey still taped to his back, "but how though! I mean there at least some fifty metres ahead of us! How-"

Interrupting him suddenly Araxne twirled on her high shoes as suddenly from a whirl of darkness appeared her enormous spider nobody, this time though it was considerably bigger when she'd last summoned it.

Everyone was silent as they looked up at it with amazement, Araxne then explained, "we will ride upon my creation Spidron, he has enough power and speed to cover the distance."

With that she jumped and landed upon it she looked down at everyone waiting for them to join her.

Looking up at her and then at the moving truck far off in the distance Nozomi then smiled as she ran on her blades, jumped and landed next to Araxne as she beamed down to everyone, "well what are we waiting for!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching from the bushes of the houses lawn Hari and Pete watched as the group rode upon the enormous spider creature as it was scurrying at incredible speed after the moving truck, quickly gaining.

Looking at the unusual sight Pete asked her, "so uh? What're we gonna do now?"

Hearing his question Hari turned back and looked at him as she replied, "we shall simply give an intervention… after all that cowboy doll still has to give us what he owes us…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holding onto the surface of the nobody creature for dear life Nozomi felt her hair blowing hard in the wind as she gritted her teeth as was Cait sith holding onto her shoulder tight.

The others too were doing the same as they all held on tight to whatever they could, either the sofa in the centre which both Nozomi and Woody were doing while Araxne stood at the head, or the web guard at the back as Riku held onto it tightly as did Buzz though he was careful not to hit the king against it.

Finally covering the distance between themselves and the truck Nozomi saw a loose pull string looking at she cried, "That's it! We can grab onto that thing and make our way up!"

Hearing her everyone else saw it too as they all smiled in relief and happiness that they'd made it to their destination, king Mickey then spoke out, "good idea! Everyone go in a single file! Nozomi you go on up first!"

Looking at him Nozomi replied with a smile, "yes your highness!" With that she turned quick to Cait sith and asked him, "You ready for this!"

"As ready as ya are lass!" He replied back, smiling at his reply Nozomi quickly skated forwards quickly as she jumped over and caught onto the pull. Holding it hard and fast she quickly climbed up being careful not to make a slip up with her wheeled feet.

Making it quickly and easily she waved back to everyone, "guys come on! Hurry up!" She cried smiling.

Shaking his head as he heard her calling Riku replied with a slight smirk, "all right! Just give us a minute will you!"

"Okay then let's board that transport!" Buzz spoke with strong pride as he and Riku both ran to the pull rope to.

Looking at his friends Woody smiled at their good fortune and looked up to Araxne to give her a thank you, but when he looked at her he saw that she seemed to be struggling. Sweat was pouring down her face and she seemed almost breathless as she had her eyes clenched shut. He looked at this in alarm.

Riku, Buzz and king Mickey then arrived on top along with Nozomi all of them relieved that they'd made it, as they all laughed together Nozomi turned around to see what was keeping Araxne and Woody from joining them.

Her smile quickly vanished as she saw that Woody was now carrying Araxne in his arms as he was quickly running towards them.

"Araxne!" Nozomi cried out alarmed.

Everybody then quickly turned around to see her bad state, as they too looked on alarmed at what was happening, it was then Buzz cried out, "what's wrong?! Is she all right!"

Woody then had caught onto the pull rope holding onto her with his left arm as he held onto the rope with his left. As he had made it suddenly the spider nobody Spidron quickly disappeared into dark embers leaving no back up for him or her.

Woody looked up at the others as he told them, "She's in trouble! She's says she's weak from callin out that thing! It's drained her!"

Everybody turned really anxious as they heard this, Nozomi then cried in worry, "quick! We've got to pull them both up!"

Looking at her Riku immediately replied, "right!"

Acting quickly Riku went down the pull rope followed as well by Buzz; he slid low over Woody as he told him, "Reach her up to me! I'll pass her up to Buzz!"

Hearing him Woody nodded to this as he replied, "okay! You be careful with her!" With that Woody pulled Araxne with all his strength as he lifted her long armed sleeve to him.

Grabbing onto her firmly Riku quickly tugged her up from Woody's grasp as he then mustered his own strength clenching his teeth as he finally passed her to Buzz.

Pulling her quickly up Buzz laid her down on the metallic floor to check her over making sure she was okay, Nozomi ran over as she looked over her new friend in worry.

"Araxne! Aranxne can you hear me!" She cried panicked.

Feeling her name being called, she opened her eyes wearily as she looked at Buzz and Nozomi with a slight drowsiness in her eyes, "Nozomi?"

Feeling relief welling up Nozomi replied, "Oh I'm so glad you're okay!"

Looking at her Buzz asked her concerned, "what happened to you? Why've you become so weak?"

Looking at him Araxne answered as she breathed a little steadily in and out, "I over exerted myself, I had to give twice the amount of energy to Spidorn so that he could deliver us here… I over estimated myself… if I had done anymore I would have faded away… if not for Woody."

Hearing what she had done for them Nozomi felt pain in herself as she heard what she had nearly sacrificed to get them here, however before she could reply Cait sith intervened, "why'd ya go and do a daft thing like that! Sacrficin yerself like that won't be helpin us at all!"

Hearing him say this Nozomi looked at him annoyed but before she could say anything Araxne replied, "yes… you are correct… I apologise."

Turning and listening to Araxne Nozomi moved herself over closer as she kneeled down and looked over, seeing Nozomi gazing down at her Araxne spoke again, "I am sorry to you as well… I won't be able to assist you for a while now."

Shaking her head as she heard her Nozomi replied, "it's okay, don't strain yourself okay? You just take it easy."

Hearing her reply Araxne smiled again as she nodded her head slightly as she rested herself.

Sighing as she did this Nozomi turned and looked over to the pull rope and saw Riku had now too had pulled himself over, he quickly ran over to see what was happening with Araxne. As he made it to them Nozomi walked over to the rope again as she left Araxne to be cared for by Buzz and Riku with Cait sith on her shoulder as she went to help Woody up.

"all right! Let's get old cow boots up here!" Cait sith said as he wagged his tail too and throw.

Nodding she looked over the edge as she saw that Woody had nearly made it up to them, seeing him she smiled as she reached her right arm out, "hey! Need a hand up?

Looking up at her he grinned himself as he reached his left arm up to her, "yeah! I'll be glad to make it up there."

Feeling her sadness flee her Nozomi felt her smile broaden at those words as she took his hand, but suddenly she heard something.

Woody watched as he saw Nozomi lift her head up and as he did he saw that her face turned with wide eyes of shock, confused at this he turned his head around as he immediately became alarmed too.

Buzz, Riku and Mickey relaxed that Araxne was going to be all right were all suddenly startled as suddenly, "AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Spinning quickly around they saw with horrible alarm Skud had returned, but he was not exactly the same as before, for now he had a huge black like mask device over it's head as it smiled at them all with glowing yellow eyes, along with buzzing and blinking green and red lights. In the centre of the forehead was an all too familiar symbol… the heartless symbol.

The possessed dog bit into Woody's leg as he shouted, "Get away, you stupid dog! Down!"  
"Woody!" Nozomi cried out as she desperately tried to hang onto him with right arm and hand, while his right was holding onto the pull rope.

"I'm afraid there ain't gonna be no rescue this time around!" Came again an irritating voice.

Looking up Nozomi saw with surprise and then bitter hatred that it was Pete again as he was standing on Skud's back with his arms folded as he had an evil smirk on his face.

Seeing what was happening king Mickey cried, "Pete!"

"Why howdy to ya all again!" Pete laughed aloud.

"How did you get back here! I thought you'd-"

However Riku was interrupted as Pete spoke, "ha! Ya honestly thought that that string show was enough to get rid of me!? Well fraid not! I'm here to collect what rightfully belongs to me!"

Looking at him in disbelief Nozomi exclaimed, "belongs to you!?"

"Right ya are sweet cheeks! I'm here ta take old Woody's heart here! Then turn him into a heartless! Maleficent will be mighty proud of that!" He laughed loudly.

Hearing this horrible announcement Woody looked at Pete in horror at while Nozomi and the others looked with shock and then anger, but before they could all act there was suddenly another awful sound.

A huge sound of fabric ripping as Woody's leg was beginning to give into Skud's sharp teeth as it was coming undone at the seams.

Hearing this happening everyone was growing more and more alarmed as Nozomi desperately tried to hold tighter as her grip was beginning to slip too, seeing her struggle Buzz reached down too as he told him, "hand on Woody!"

But it was too late as Nozomi lost her grip on Woody's hand and he was now at the very end of the pull rope as held on with his right he looked up at everyone painfully and sadly as he said, "I can't do it… I'm sorry…"

Pete grinned further and further as victory was now in his reach, Nozomi and the others looked at Woody horrified as he then told them all sorrowfully, "take care of Andy for me!"

However not accepting any more sacrifice Nozomi and Buzz and Mickey on his back jumped off together as they shouted , "NOOOOOO!!!!"

Aiming quickly Nozomi brought out her keyblade as she smashed it into the heartless, while Buzz directed a fierce punch. This made the heartless control dog howl in pain as Nozomi and Buzz continued their onslaught.

Seeing what the idiot had done as well as the once ignorant astronaut, Riku and Woody both cried out, "Buzz!" "Nozomi!"

Startled at what they'd done for him, Woody looked on with determination as he was not gonna give in to this! Quickly he climbed up the pull rope and turned to Riku and Araxne who was still on the floor as she was desperately trying to lift herself up.

Looking at Woody Riku asked, "What do we do!"

Hearing him Woody quickly looked around as he then saw the open lever, he had an idea looking to him he quickly called him over, "help me open this!"

Looking at the lever, Riku had no idea what he was planning but quickly went to assist him, quickly they both pulled lever, then taking Woody's initiative Riku went to the opposite handle next to him. With that the two of them pulled trying to get the door open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forcing the heartless controlled dog back with their mighty strikes Pete held his head as he felt the impact too, looking at them angrily he shook his fist as he cried angrily, "you'll pay for this!"

"Oh we'll see who's going to pay!" Nozomi responded enraged as she quickly skated forwards, then calling on her power she lifted herself into the air as she then aimed directly for him.

Cait sith on her shoulder as her aid quickly noticed something to their left, seeing it alarmed he quickly cried out, "Look out lass!"

Distracted Nozomi asked, "huh?"

Then suddenly she was struck as was sent flying backwards, "Aaagghhh!" Though in pain she quickly regained herself as she landed on the road floor, looking around herself she asked, what was that! What hit me!"

Suddenly she then got her answer as their descending to the ground gracefully with her metallic wings was none other than Hari as she looked at her with her all too familiar green cold eyes.

Looking shocked Nozomi cried, "Hari! It's you again!"

Staring at her with a cold calmness she responded, "indeed… it has been quite some time since our last encounter."

"Nozomi!" Buzz cried out as he saw her situation.

Mickey on Buzz's back though suddenly saw the heartless gear it's attack up as he cried to him, "Buzz look out!"

Turning back though it was too late as suddenly he and the king were struck by a wave of electricity that sent them off and then with Skud's powerful jaws, they were both sent flying underneath a parked car.

Grinning at his success Pete cried as he sent his controlled beast after them as it barked at them from the outside, "ha! Now I got ya! He ended laughing manically.

Staring wide-eyed at what was happening Nozomi turned to Hari angrily as she said, "I don't have time for you Hari! Get out of my way now!"

Hearing her words though Hari only called her keyblade out once more as she responded, "I do not listen to your wishes… the time for us to battle is now…"

Gritting her teeth and clenching the Starseeker as Cait sith stood on her shoulder with his hair raised just as agitated, Nozomi immediately engaged with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having arrived at some traffic lights the truck had now stopped which had caused the door to lift open, with good luck on their side Woody and Riku had now gone into the loading bay and were quickly looking through the boxes.

Looking Riku quickly asked, "What is it we're looking for!"

Woody quickly responded, "Andy's toys box's!"

Nodding as he heard this they both started pulling and moving the boxes around, Woody quickly lifted out one and then opened it quickly.

Inside it were none other than Rex, Potato head, Slinky, Rocky and Ham they all awaked as they looked around blearily, curious Rex asked, "Are we there already?"

Suddenly though they realised that they had company they all cried out surprised, "Woody! Riku! How did you-"

However it wasn't the box that Woody was looking for, so pushing it aside he cried out, "oh where is it!"

Suddenly a call came from opposite, "is this what you're seeking?"

Riku and Woody looking opposite saw that Araxne had made it in with them and had opened another box of toys. Running quickly over Woody looked in as did Riku. Woody suddenly smiled as Riku looked surprised at what they'd found.

"That's it! Great work! Well done Araxne!" With that he quickly pulled out assisted by Riku the green and blue flamed coloured racing car R-C meanwhile the other toys had appeared out of their box as they each asked, "what's goin' on? "What're they takin?"

Now leaning the car over the edge of the truck Riku quickly kicked R-C off as Woody grabbed the remote, the sent the other toys into a rampage as Rex cried out, "they're at it again!"

Quickly taking control Woody drove R-C forwards towards the battle scene watching was happening Riku quickly told him, "I hope this plan of yours works."

Brimming with over confidence Woody replied, "oh it will!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still in the midst of battle with Hari Nozomi found she was still as hard as ever as the two of them clashed together over and over their keyblades a blazed. Even with her roller blades giving her more speed Nozomi still found she was not any match for her strength.

She was also incredibly worried for Mickey and Buzz's safety as the heartless controlled dog was still trying to get at them, then bashing another blow away Nozomi paused for a moment as she breathed in and out heavily.

Cait sith on her shoulder once again felt something looking once again he cried, "lass look!"

Turning quickly Nozomi quickly saw the toy car rushed past as went past Pete and his controlled creature, looking at it he cried, "hey what the heck is that there!"

R-C confused arrived underneath and then saw much to its delight Buzz and king Mickey alive and well, as they too looked on relieved overjoyed.

Nozomi smiled too as she looked back and saw that the others were assisting them too, she knew they could win!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Woody laughed in triumph at their success as Riku smiled too that something was going their way, but then suddenly the truck started to move once again and as it did there was suddenly a cry from potato head as he shouted, "Get them!"

With that the toys all spilled out of their boxes as they charged the assumed murderers, hearing them Riku and Woody looked alarmed, but then quickly taking charge Riku called out his own keyblade as he told Woody, "you keep driving! I'll handle these guys!"

Hearing him Woody nodded as he replied, "right!"

With that he went back to controlling R-C and rescuing his friends out of their situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now on board R-C Buzz held on tightly to it's top as Mickey was made to look behind and watch was happening between Hari, Nozomi and the controlled dog.

Racing quickly outwards they were now on the open road, however Pete seeing this quickly cried, " oh no ya don't! I'll turn ya both into heartless by the time I'm finished!"

With that he made the creature run forwards to chase after them, seeing Pete doing this and countering another attack from Hari, Nozomi quickly went to chase after them as she skated on her blades fast and furiously.

Meanwhile for Buzz and Mickey it was very alarming for them to be chased as the heartless upon the head of the dog made the creature more nightmarish as it's buzz's and electrical energy continued to circulate, they both looked back and forward.

Chasing after them as hard as she could Nozomi was quickly beginning to catch up however Cait sith looked over her shoulder and saw much to his devastation Hari was continuing after them as she had her metallic wings open.

"Lass! Ya rival's coming again!" He spoke anxiously.

Looking back and seeing Hari Nozomi looked with wide eyes, gasping trying to keep[ her strength up Nozomi spoke aloud, "damn! She doesn't let up does she! We've gotta do something to get rid of her!"

Hearing her say this Cait sith responded, "that's why ya got me lass!"

Looking at him Nozomi blinked her eyes as Cait sith responded, "now let's brainstorm somethin together!"

Hearing this smiled as best she could and said, "okay, let's!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back on the truck Woody was still doing his best to control R-C making sure not to get the king and Buzz eaten alive from the horrible creature.

Riku in the meantime was dealing with the toys keeping them at bay with his keyblade, though he was doing his best not to hurt them but to keep them at a distance.

As he was doing this suddenly there was a cry from Potato head, "hey! There's that girl who found R-C for them!"

Riku and Buzz then looked on alarmed for Araxne had been trying to conceal herself away from the battle, due to her severe lack of energy but now since they had found her she was defenceless.

Seeing this Riku quickly went to intervene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi having discussed things with Cait sith now had a way to kill two birds with one stone, quickly she ran on forwards and saw that Hari was still flying ever after them.

Then looking forward she saw that she and Cait sith had now got to beside the heartless controlled monster, so now at that stage Nozomi initiated the plan.

Taking the green shining gem that she had now learned was a summoning gem into her right hand she lifted it high as it glowed brightly, "grant me power!" She cried.

With that she then threw it into the air and as she did from the shining green light appeared the forest spirit whom she had now dubbed Maia, she flowed in florescent light and floated with her. She smiled at her as Nozomi did too, then quickly Maia flew into Nozomi's keyblade as she felt her magical power strengthen.

Taking this power Nozomi quickly cried out, "haste!"

With that the speed increasing spell was cast and then with it Nozomi thundered forwards fast and furiously.

Pete confused at what was going on stared at Nozomi and her little act of magic and asked curious, "now what may that pip squeak be up to then?"

Now in front of the heartless controlled dog was now behind Buzz and Mickey still on R-C, seeing she was right where she wanted to be she quickly spoke to Cait sith, "right let's get this going then!"

Grinning as much as she was Cait sith replied, "Right ya are lass!"

With that Nozomi skated forwards fiercely and then right on cue appeared Hari with her wings still aloft as she had her keybklade ready for the two of them, seeing her Nozomi then called on her wings and flew into the air.

Hari seeing her do this immediately went to intercept as she dived forwards like hawk, however as she did Nozomi felt her magical power increase as then one of her spells upgraded as she then casted quickly, "FIRA!!!"

With that a huge ball of fire came hurtling towards her, seeing this Hari quickly struck into it with her keyblade as it destroyed the ball of energy.

But then suddenly, "Swift star rays!"

A barrage of powerful star beams struck her sending Hari flying backwards, and the remaining rays that remained struck the brain controlling heartless.

The creature howled in pain as did Skud as they both felt the impact of the powerful attack, Pete looked alarmed at this as he asked, "how could that little nit do this ta-"

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Came a furious battle cry as Nozomi used what energy she had and skated on the ground gaining incredible power as she then made herself fly into the air in a double kick.

Her wings appeared too at the same time making her a missile in the air as she smashed right through the heartless.

It was destroyed in seconds as its dark embers quickly flowed away and the heart it had encaptured quickly floated away and vanished.

Pete's eyes widened as suddenly Nozomi came straight at him and with her powerful kick still there she struck him right in the belly. He gasped loudly in pain as he was then sent bouncing off Skud as Nozomi had now ricocheted off his and was now flying forwards back towards Buzz and Mickey.

Seeing the incredible attack that she had performed Buzz looked at her amazed eyes, however Nozomi was now gasping really heavily as she had used an enormous amount of energy to stop Skud, Pete and Hari.

She reached her arm out desperately to them as Cait sith cried, "help this lass out lads!"

Hearing this Buzz and Mickey reached for her and then the king grabbing her left and Buzz her right they quickly pulled her forwards and sat her on R-C's front.

She was gasping still trying to regain her strength, Buzz in marvel told her, "That was amazing what you did there."

Smiling still breathless Nozomi smiled, "thanks…"


	51. In the world of toys final part

_**Chapter XXXXVIII: The world of toys final part II**_

Meanwhile back on the delivery truck Riku was now assisting Araxne as she was on the floor looking at the hostile toys with concerned eyes.

Riku looked at them all harshly as he held his blade ready for anything they'd give him, suddenly there was a cry, "he fell for it!"

It was Rex and then Riku discovered with a horrible realisation it had been a trap and now the other toys had grabbed Woody and were leading him to the edge of the truck.

Woody himself was desperately trying to reason with them, "No! Please! You don't understand! Buzz, Nozomi and Mickey are out there we gotta help them! No!"

At that point Woody accidentally smacked Mr Potato head's face pieces off and as his lips fell to the ground he ordered, "Toss him overboard!"

More alarmed he cried, "no, no, no! Wait!" But it was too late as he was thrown down hard onto the road.

"WOODY!" Riku shouted alarmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Pete who had been thrown off of Skud rubbed his aching head as he said angrily, "Ow! That smarts! Wait till I get my hands on that little runt! I'm gonna-"

However he was cut off as he saw with a horrible shock that Skud now had his own will back and was growling savagely at him as ha stared at him straight in the face. Looking at him nervously Pete gulped as his ears went down saying, "uh hiya… uh nice pooch, ya don't wanna be bitin any hairs now do ya?" He then petted Skud's nose a little.

However at this point Skud only growled more angrily and let out an angry small bark making Pete detract has hand back quick and as he did he began to take a step back. But then Skud reached his limit as he then barked angrily and started to chase after him.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He cried out as he then quickly ran underneath a parked car now too and was cowering as he saw Skud's snout trying to get at him with his sharp teeth.

He squeezed his eyes shut terrified, but then Skud's barking suddenly stopped as there was a yelp and suddenly a huge thud.

Hesitating slightly Pete opened one of his eyes to see what had happened and then saw that Skud was now on the floor his tongue hanging out of his mouth as his eyes were closed shut.

Pete looked on surprised but then an all too familiar pair of wings came into sight as she descended down to the ground, looking at Pete Hari spoke, "this is now the second time I have had come to your assistance…."

Pete only blinked as he didn't know what to say at all, but then Hari spoke once more, "you need to take better care of yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Landing painfully on the floor Woody watched as the truck drove away with the toys crying out, "Hooray!" "So long, Woody!"

Woody was now saddened and dismayed as he sighed but then quickly he heard a loud beep and looking behind he had to duck to get out of the way. Quickly it rode on by leaving him unscathed, he quickly got on his feet as he started to step backwards.

"OH! WOODY!"

"WOODY"

"LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly from behind he was smacked into by R-C, falling straight on Nozomi who was in front with Buzz.

The collision between them had made Woody fall on Nozomi quite hard as she complained loudly, "Ow! That hurt!"

Looking at her Woody quickly apologised, "oh ! Sorry!"

Looking up at him Nozomi replied still cringing slightly, "that's okay…"

Then looking at everyone he then joked, "well thanks for the ride."

Suddenly Buzz interjected, "Look out!"

They were all coming straight towards the back wheel of the car that had just passed by.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!" Woody and Nozomi covered her eyes as they both screamed.

But then Woody quickly took control as he turned the car left and avoided the wheel quickly.

Opening her eyes feeling the movement Nozomi looked on and saw they had lived she sighed as she felt her racing heart beating like crazy.

Woody though only pumped from the experience said with confidence, "now let's catch up to that truck!" With that he turned R-C onto turbo as they both speeded from underneath the car into the light of day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other toys meanwhile had gathered around Araxne and Riku and were preparing themselves to send them off the edge too, looking at them all Araxne told Riku, "just save yourself."

Hearing her he turned, "what?"  
Araxne spoke again as she told him, "save yourself, I am only a nobody, I know key blade masters such as yourselves detest my race badly due to past acts…so you should just abandon me."

Hearing her say this Riku then turned looked at the other toys, looking at their harsh looks he then told her, "I'm not going to."

Araxne was surprised to hear this as she quickly spoke, "but why would you-"

She was then interrupted as Riku said, "because if I did that nitwit won't let me hear the last of it" He laughed as he could imagine the angry entourage Nozomi would give him if he did do such a thing.

The toys were now coming in closer as they closed in on the helpless nobody and keyblader but then suddenly there was a call from Lenny, "guys! Guys! Woody's riding R-C!"

At this there were huge gasps from everyone as they all turned around as Bo-peep cried, "what?"

Then Lenny continued as he jumped excitedly, "And Buzz, Mickey, Nozomi and Cait sith are with him!"

Riku hearing this along with Araxne both walked on forwards as they saw now that the toys would no longer be hostile towards them, they all saw with relief that they were all truly together.

Seeing through Lenny Bo-Peep confirmed it, "it is Buzz! They were all telling the truth!"

The toys then suddenly realised the horrible mistake they'd all done as Slinky cried out, "what have we done?"

And Rex complained, "great! Now I have guilt."

Riku shook his head as he then said, "well we were trying to tell you."

The toys then all looked at him as they were now really ashamed of themselves especially for what they had been planning to do them.

However from outside there was a cry from Woody as he told them all, "we're almost there."

"Great!" The king replied as he was going to be glad to get off the rocket he was still strapped to.

They were all then really excited as they smiled heading closer and closer to their destination.

Seeing this Bo-Peep then took charge as she cried, "Rocky, the ramp!"

With that Rocky went straight to the ramp lever and pulled it with his almighty strength, the ramp was then lowered to the road floor.

Unfortunately as it came down Buzz cried, "Look out!"

With that Woody moved them out of the way as the ramp came down making speaks fly everywhere on the ground as it grated.

"Oh this is awful! Nozomi complained as she tried to keep the sparks out of her eyes as best she could.

"We definitely don't wanna have rain' sparks!" Cait sith added as he too was trying hard to protect himself.

Looking down at what was happening Riku didn't blame them all for complaining, suddenly Slinky had an idea as he cried, "quick! Hold onto my tail!"

Hearing this Potato head and Riku did just that as they both held onto him as Slinky landed on the ramp and reached his paw forwards towards Woody's reaching hand.

Nozomi was reaching out as well as she held onto R-C too with her left hand desperate to add assistance, then as they both reached they then finally grabbed onto Slinky's paw tightly.

There was then a small celebration, " Attaboy, Slink!

Nozomi was smiling herself as she was Riku and Araxne were just as pleased, but then again tragedy once again struck as suddenly Slinky was lifted off the ramp and was being pulled back with them.

Everyone quickly looked shocked and horrified as Slinky cried out distressed, "oh! Woody!"

"Woody! Speed up!" Slinky cried distressed.

Looking back Nozomi cried to Buzz, "Buzz speed up! C'mon!"

However looking at her he replied, "I can't the batteries! They're runnin' out!"

Nozomi eyes turned wide as Cait sith then cried, "oh fer the love of mike!"

With that Slinky was stretched incredibly far as the toy car became slower and slower. Nozomi and Woody were holding onto Slinky for dear life as they came to a curve in the road, making them come dangerously close to some parked cars.

"Oh this is not good!" Nozomi cried out distressed as she saw themselves go closer and closer to stationed vehicles.

"Stop complainin and do more holdin!" Cait sith told her annoyed as he was holding onto her shoulder for dear life.

"Just keep tryin!" Mickey cried out as he too felt the pressure.

Suddenly then the curve stopped and now they were on the straight road again, however Slinky was saying painfully as he was now at his limit, "I can't hold on much longer."

Looking at him desperately Woody cried, "Slink! Hang on!"

Nozomi pleaded then too, "please Slink!"

However then Slinky slipped from Nozomi and Woody's hands as he then fell fast back towards the truck, Riku quickly dodged out of the way as Slinky collided into Mr potato head.

Araxne and him raced to the edge and then looked out together both distressed awfully themselves as now their friends were being quickly left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally grinding slowly to a halt Nozomi and the others watched with despair as all their friends quickly drove away into the distance without them.

The birds tweeted together sweetly as the world seemed so calm despite what had happened with the sunshine falling down.

Feeling really horrible in this moment of silence Nozomi felt herself become really depressed, as she almost felt like crying, "oh no!"

Woody then cried out agitated, "Great!" As he dropped the remote beside him.

Cait sith just as irritated then cried out too, "oh! Darn that stupid Hari and blasted Pete!" For he completely blamed them both now for this situation.

King Mickey was quiet as he had no positive words that he could say at that moment and neither did Buzz.

When suddenly he looked behind and realised, "Woody! The rocket!"

Realization overflowing everyone Nozomi felt her depression cease as she cried, "yeah that's it!"

Hearing Woody also said, "The match! Yes!" He cried as he grabbed it from his gun pocket and lighting it against R-C's wheel, crying out, "thank you Sid!"

The flames made everyone smile brightly filled with eagerness but then suddenly fate intervened again as a car rushed by putting the flame out in seconds.

Woody and the others looked distressed as their last chance had been blown out, Woody then cried, "no! No, no! No!

He then collapsed onto the floor and cried more, "No! Oh, no!" Lying on the floor he continued to wallow in sorrow.

Everyone else was clearly saddened too as it all seemed to be for nothing, Nozomi was absorbed in her own thoughts trying to think of how they could solve the problem, she had no MP left due to using it up against Hari and Pete before… and she didn't have any potions or any items on her that could solve the problem.

Hating this helplessness she then screamed, everyone jumped slightly at this outburst except Woody, "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! THIS STUPID FATE! Why did this have to happen to us! After all we've been though! This is not fair! I hate this! I really hate this it's-"

Suddenly she heard something strange, distracted she looked down to Woody and saw that his hand was emitting a little bit of smoke.

Going down on his level she asked, "Woody why is your hand sizzling?"

Looking at her he asked, "sizzling?"

Then looking at his hand he then saw what she was talking about as there was a concentrated beam of light, and as Woody looked up he saw that it was coming from Buzz's visor.

It suddenly then clicked! It was just like Sid's magnifying glass from before! Nozomi jumped as Woody smiled and grabbed hold of Buzz's visor.

This made him lean back as well as Mickey cried, "ow! What're you-"

Buzz interrupted, "Woody! What are you doing?"

Woody however not wasting anytime as he told them, " just hold still, guys!"

As Woody held the fuse in the light for a few moments it suddenly lit and Nozomi's face broadened into a smile as Cait sith cried out, "lad that was genius!" He cried.

Quickly Nozomi and Woody landed on R-C again as Buzz said happily, "You did it!"

"Yeah well done Woody!" The king cried, as he then made sure the fuse didn't also light his tail.

Looking ahead at their glorious destination Buzz cried, "next stop: Andy!"

However suddenly Woody realised something, "Wait a minute, I just lit a rocket!"

Hearing this Nozomi replied creasing her eyebrows, "yeah, so?"

Looking at her alarmed he cried, "rockets explode!"

Then the colour drained from Nozomi's face as she realised that too and then realised further she could have just cut the king down and had him power them back up!

"Oh no-!"

Suddenly they thundered forwards as the rocket ignited, the acceleration was faster than even the haste spell Nozomi had performed earlier, the speed made everyone's mouths wobble too and throw making strange faces, as they all came closer and closer to the truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back on the truck Slinky was being cared for as his over stretched body was being repaired by the other toys, including Araxne who couldn't pass an opportunity to help.

"I should have held on longer," Slinky spoke sorrowfully and painfully.

Riku himself was suffering from just as much regret as he clenched his hands together hating himself, thinking he could have done something!

Suddenly there was a cry from Lenny, "Look! Look! It's Woody, Nozomi and Buzz and the others comin'up fast!"

Everyone then looked outside in disbelief and sure enough it was them, Riku's depressed face turned into an amazed smile as he saw them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly the rocket began to lift everyone into the air, seeing this Cait sith shouted, "whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Opening her eyes as best she could despite the force Nozomi asked, "huh?"

Then looking with shocked eyes she saw that they had been lifted real high.

Suddenly R-C was taken out of Woody's reach and as it was it was sent hurtling forwards towards the truck with Nozomi and Cait sith still on top.

Seeing this in time though Nozomi lifted herself quickly off with Cait sith still on her shoulder as she called her wings and watched as the toys all split apart shouting, "take cover!"

Then with that R-C smashed into Mr Potato head as his face piece were sent flying everywhere and the only thing left standing were his feet, looking at what had happened despite the rush Nozomi laughed out loud.

Cait sith seeing this too also joined in as he cried, "ya had that comin spud head! Karma always strikes ya straight back!"

Smiling at this hilarity Nozomi suddenly remembered that the king was still tied to the rocket, looking up she saw they'd gone quite high, but she could catch up to that!

Taking flight she raced upwards towards them all, Woody meanwhile from up above as well as Mickey saw they were at the highest level they could be as he cried out alarmed, "this is the part where we blow up!"

Mickey was alarmed himself as he saw no way out for them, but then Buzz cried out confidently, "not today!" With that he pressed his red light year button and with that his wings came out and cut away the duct tape.

As he did he, Woody and the king all fell from the rocket and mere seconds afterwards the rocket exploded as it scattered everywhere.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Cried Mickey as he fell downwards, but fortunately, "your majesty!"

Nozomi had flown up and caught him in her arms, the king looked up at her surprised and agape as Nozomi sighed and then smiled saying, "this is the second time I'm a knight in shining armour huh!"

The king looking at her blinked for a moment but then catching on he then let out a small laugh too, "why, yeah I guess it is isn't it?"

Smiling more Nozomi then carried Mickey in her arms as she quickly floated up to Woody and Buzz, looking at them she saw they were both having a great thrill of falling in style.

Arriving next to them she cried, "Woody! Buzz!"

Looking over Woody brightened and waved as he cried, "Nozomi! You made it!"

Smiling Nozomi responded, "yeah I have! We all have actually!" She indicated as she showed Mickey in her arms who waved to Buzz and Woody.

Looking at him Buzz immediately apologised, "oh whoa! Sorry there Mickey I forgot all about you!"

Mickey shook his head slightly and replied, "nah, don't worry it's all right besides! Nozomi saved me anyway and I'm glad that you fella's are all doin right."

Buzz smiled as did Woody, but then Woody noticed truly for the first time Nozomi's wings and knew that she and her friends were not normal, curious he asked, "Nozomi, where'd you get those wings?... What are you guys really?"

Realising then that the cat was out of the bag, Nozomi looked unsure of what to say, but then she responded, "I'll tell you everything when we arrive at the house, okay?"

Hearing her say this, Woody was silent for a moment but then he acknowledged this as he bowed his, "all right then, well see you at the house!" With that he and Buzz flew to where Andy would be waiting for them.

Looking down at the king who looked back at her his face blank, she asked, "is it okay for me to say your majesty?"

Mickey was quiet for a moment as he paused in thinking, Cait sith on Nozomi's shoulder watched him curiously too, but then the king responded, "sure, I think that would be the right thing to do considerin the kinda've stuff we've done thus far for 'em."

Nozomi nodded at these words as then she, Mickey and Cait sith flew back down to the truck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching outside for any sign of the others, Riku, Araxne and the other toys waited patiently. They were all curious as to what was going on especially as they saw Woody and Buzz fly by together.

But then suddenly from above Nozomi floated down with king Mickey in her arms and Cait sith up on her head as he cried out to them all, "hello ya daft lot!"

"Hey ya made it!" Slinky cried happily.

"We're so glad you're all right!" Bo-Peep added as she looked at them happily relieved.

Finally down on the ground Nozomi started to speak saying, "yeah we- whoa!" For once again she began to slip up slightly on her roller bladed shoes once more, her wings vanishing as Mickey looked startled, as he knew she'd fall at this rate.

But then suddenly Riku's strong arms caught Nozomi as she landed into him; blinking slightly after the impact Nozomi looked up at him and saw how close she was to him. This made her blush as Riku looked at her with slight concern.

After a moment of realising what she was doing Nozomi suddenly backed away slightly and as she did Mickey jumped out of her arms as he then landed on the ground.

Sighing as he landed he turned and said, " Well thanks for the ride there Nozomi!"

Looking at him Nozomi replied, "uh, yeah sure anytime!" She added with a weak smile.

Happy he then started to walk over to the other toys as he shook his arms, legs and tail happy to able to move at last again.

Staring at him as Mickey walked by Riku watched as the mouse king started to explain things to the toys and Araxne at what had happened. Satisfied he walked over to Nozomi, who looked at him unsure as Cait sith watched still from her head interested at what would happen next.

Looking at her he asked, "are you all right?"

Blinking at this question Nozomi replied still a little hesitant, "yeah… I am, why?"

Continuing to look at her Riku replied with a sigh of relief in his voice, "good… you really had me and Araxne worried during this whole thing, I thought something really bad might have happened to you."

Hearing this Nozomi was really surprised as she held a hand to heart as she enquired, "you worried about me?"

Looking at her Riku unsure why she'd asked like that suddenly saw her expression of surprise and then felt a little flustered himself as he replied, "well yeah of course I was! I mean it's only natural for me to worry about you!"

Hearing this Nozomi didn't quite like the harsh tone he'd spoken with dismissed it as she responded, "Well I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to worry you… and besides you don't have to you know?"

Listening to this reply Riku asked curious, "why? Why shouldn't I have to worry?"

Nozomi smiled as she answered positively, "Because I'm a big strong girl! I can take care of myself!" She laughed as she made a strengthly pose with her arms.

Hearing this reply Riku looked at her silently as he then let out a small laugh and then shook his head slightly too and throw.

Looking at him Nozomi was confused slightly but then suddenly Cait sith intervened as he got annoyed with the sugariness, "lass! You couldn't even save yourself from a pink water bucket!"

Remembering the awful near drowning Nozomi looked up ay him and replied back, "Well excuse me! You didn't do very well either Cait sith!" She spoke angrily to him.

With that another little angry disagreement occurred between her and her feline companion as Riku was left amused by her comedic behaviour.

The truck then all took them all forwards to the new house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After arriving in the new house, they had all been moved into Andy's new room as he had now left and was eating with his mom and sister, as he was delighted with Buzz and Woody's return as well as his other new toys.

Gathering in the bed as the toys all sat around Nozomi had told them all everything about whom they all truly were and what they had been doing there from the middle of the comfy circle.

Woody was quiet for a few moments as he responded as his eyes were wide open hearing about their huge adventure, "wow... I mean I can't believe it but… it makes sense considerin what you guys can all do… and have done."

Nozomi nodded as she had now gone very quiet, as she didn't know what to say now.

But then suddenly it was Riku who spoke, " yeah… we're all together on this journey to fight back against the heartless and reunite with all friends."

Buzz having been silent until this point then asked curious, "but why did you come here to this world? What were you trying to find here?"

Looking up as he asked Nozomi was further silent as king Mickey answered him, "well we were brought here, to look for the keyhole of this world… But we still haven't found it."

Hearing this reply Woody answered, "oh I see…"

Araxne who was sat with Nozomi and the others after hearing more about their encounters with Ody in twilight in town was now more curious than ever to meet him. So getting up she asked, "Nozomi?"

Turning to her she asked, "uh? Yeah? What, what is it Araxne?"

Bowing her head she then answered, "I believe it is now time for me to go and meet with this Odyeux you have described… I believe he and I have a lot to discuss."

Listening to her words Nozomi was surprised that she really wanted to leave now, but listening to the conversation it was Cait sith who spoke up, "all right lassey! I'll transport ya!" He cried as he then jumped off of Nozomi's shoulder and landed in the centre of the bed.

Looking surprised at this sudden movement Nozomi watched as Araxne stepped over next to Cait sith, but Nozomi had something she wanted to say to her before she left so she spoke up, "Araxne!"

Turning at her call she looked over at Nozomi as she asked, "yes?"

Quiet for a moment Nozomi then answered, "I wanna say thank you for what you've done! And also…" She then paused as she wrung her slightly together.

Curious now Araxne indicated for her to continue as she asked, "and also?"  
Stopping her wringing Nozomi answered, "I'm sorry!... I'm sorry I gave you grief for separating your friends… and also making you sacrifice so much… I'm really sorry."

Listening to her apology and thanks Araxne smiled slightly as she shook her head slightly and then walked over to Nozomi as she wrapped her long sleeved arms around her in a hug.

Nozomi was really surprised at this act of gentleness from her as everyone else was as they were all quiet as she spoke, "you are… childish, you act impulsively putting yourself at risk just help others… you are also very rash and disagreeable."

Nozomi was quiet as she heard the weak points of her character and mentally kicked herself, but then Araxne continued, "but you have… a kind heart, you think of others before yourself and you have a gentleness too."

Hearing the positives Nozomi was really surprised as she never thought of herself being gentle at all and it was the first time she'd ever been told this, Araxne then detached herself and walked back to Cait sith as she took his paw in her hand.

Everyone then watched as she started to glow with yellow light as she then spoke again, "I am grateful for meeting you, for making me to take a step forwards and live… you are a good friend… Nozomi."

Truly honoured to hear these words Nozomi responded with a smile as she waved to her, "yeah… you're a good friend too Araxne! You take care!"

Araxne smiled as she then smiled to the others too as they all responded in the same way as she was transported to a new world to meet new comrades.

As she faded away in the yellow bright light, Nozomi was quiet for a moment as she thought of how she'd miss Araxne, but then Riku walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I think I've figured out one of the reasons we came here."

Puzzled Nozomi asked him, "You have?"

Riku smiled as the king walked forwards and added, "yeah I have too… it's friendship."

"Friendship?" Nozomi repeated.

Hearing these words it was then Woody spoke up, "yeah! Friendship! It was the help from you guys that helped me realise what a close friend I have standing next to me!" He then turned to Buzz who looked up at him as he held his down for him to get up.

It was then Buzz took that help and was lifted up as he added, 'yeah! It was the bond you cadets showed us and gave that let us make it here… we reached our goal working together."

Cait sith hearing this positive energy only continued to smile as he waved his tail too and throw listening.

Feeling the strength raising from that warm word Nozomi put a hand to her heart as she repeated, "friendship."

Suddenly as she did that the two hats of the red cowboy top and cardboard box space helmet that were sat on the shelf opposite them started to glow and glitter with light.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight as Woody looked with wide eyes, "that must be-"

Suddenly then Nozomi's keyblade as it suddenly appeared and started to react as then suddenly a beam of light appeared from the hats and then revealing in the air above was a glittering keyhole.

Taking the energy Nozomi aimed her keyblade high and suddenly from it appeared a beam of light as it quickly rushed forwards with a ring and entered the keyhole.

There was suddenly a click of something unlocking as then it quickly faded away. Then as that occurred Nozomi felt her power react once more as her wings appeared in a wide circle with the Roman numeral VII appearing in the centre.

It was then the others knew it was time to leave as Riku, Cait sith and king Mickey all entered the light, watching them all Buzz and the other toys gathered around them.

"Hey wait! Where are you all goin'!" Woody cried looking surprised.

Looking at woody Nozomi replied, "no idea! But a new adventure's guaranteed at least!" She told him with a smile.

However Buzz quickly spoke as he asked, "but! Won't we- won't we see you again!?"

Hearing him Riku made a reply then, "hard to say."

But then before anything else could be said Nozomi spoke again, "but we'll never be completely apart… because friendship binds us together, we'll see you again I'm sure!"

They then started to vanish but before thee did completely Woody spoke one last time, "okay! But Andy will miss you and we will too! You guys are great pals!" Woody finished as he waved to them.

The to other toys all waved goodbye to them too as did Buzz and Nozomi and the others smiled glad of their friendship with them and themselves too as they then all vanished.


	52. The case of Baker street part 1

_**Chapter XXXXIX: In the case of Baker Street part I**_

Sighing within the darkness Maleficent's apprentice put a hand to his head as he then combed back his lilac hair, he was now tired of the training that he'd been put through and wished to put his powers to better use.

Maleficent seeing his state of mind smiled as she asked in her maternal gentle voice, "what is wrong my dear? Are you unsatisfied by my teachings?" She asked.

Looking at her for a moment as he paused his hand still in his hair, he then shook his head slightly and let flow a small laugh as he replied, "not at all…I am very satisfied with what you've taught me… and the heartless and the darkness itself are incredibly fascinating… but…"

Hearing him pause Maleficent's eyebrows raised slightly as her smile increased more as she encouraged him to continue, " but?"

His gaze still on her for a moment he then looked to the side and paused for a moment before saying, "I just wish to use my powers for a more practical and useful purpose."

Hearing this answer Maleficent then replied casually, "oh is that all?... Well then," with that she walked to one side as her apprentice watched her move as she then stopped before something as she then continued lifting her long dark sleeve concealing something, "why don't you use your power upon this treasure?"

Watching her he then saw her step away slightly as then her sleeve and arm fell away and there upon the wall glittering with purple in her crystal coffin prison that coiled over the lower half of her body was none other than Oralee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The atmosphere was dark and dank as a grand bell echoed within the city streets, the lights all out within most of the house windows, but with exception to the few towering street lamps shining here and there.

A horse and carriage rode on by as the clicking and rattling was heard upon the cobbled road, a puddle of water was stepped into as it sent numerous big droplets here and there upon the pavement side.

"Hey!" Came an outcry.

"What's wrong now?" Came a familiar annoyed tone.

"Oh! I'm wet again! That's the last thing I need right now! Especially with this new change!" Came the irritated reply.

Sighing hearing her still whiney attitude, he steeped into the light of a street lamp as his other comrade followed closely as he watched him reply to her, "well there's nothing that can be done about it right now you know, Nozomi."

For it was then she came into the light herself revealing the transformation that had occurred to herself. She was now thankfully back in her old attire of her striped purple and blue long sleeved top and pink waistcoat. Also with her blue trousers and veils around her knees and lower legs.

But unfortunately she hadn't been as restored as she and the others would have liked (with exception to the king) for now she had been transformed into a small dark grey mouse with a long tail poking out of the back of her trousers.

It was strange to be furry all over and even smaller than the squirrel form she and Riku had been transformed into some time ago. With the tail though she had to admit it was a little easier to manoeuvre with as she then shook it getting rid of a big drop of water that had stuck to it's end.

Looking at Riku she gazed at his transformed self now with a face with bitter annoyance at her misfortune, he was in his same old attire again, and he was now a white coloured mouse that matched the colour of his hair, which was of course to be expected.

Dusting some of the remnants of rain that remained on her Nozomi then replied to him, " well I know nothing can be done about it… but it doesn't change the fact that it's still annoying… I don't wanna be this small…" for even in her normal human form she was short enough as it was.

Riku though hearing this same nonsense shook his head as he replied, "yeah, yeah," as he then walked on a head a little.

The king watching Riku leave turned to Nozomi as he then tried to give her some encouragement despite the situation, "well it probably won't be that good hearin it from me, but you know? It's not that bad being a mouse, you'll get used to it Nozomi." He finished with the best smile he could give her.

Looking at the king Nozomi saw what he was trying to do and smiled awkwardly herself as she was thankful for the encouragement, but it had been as the king said, it wasn't the best hearing it from him, so replying not wanting to show her dismalness Nozomi said, "yeah I know your majesty."

The king nodded as he then looked behind and saw that a layer of mist had begun to rise up in the dark dimly lit night, so running in the direction Riku had gone in he quickly called back to her, "I'm gonna go and catch up with Riku, you catch up quick okay!" He then waved as he ran on into the mist.

Seeing him leave Nozomi was silent for a moment as she just stood there and let out a sigh she'd been hiding back as she looked up at the street lamp as she said, "once again transformed… when am I going to be human again?"

At this point it was then Cait sith made himself known, "lass! Stop with yer melancholy and get goin! Yer wastin precious time!" He was on Nozomi's back in his backpack form once more, he was once again left unchanged and was still in his cat form, which made Nozomi incredibly jealous.

Once again further annoyed by Cait sith's outburst Nozomi at that moment was not in the mood for an argument and replied, "Okay, okay I'm goin."

With that she gave chase running after her two comrades into the mist, as she ran forwards her tail raised she then decided to discuss something that had been on her mind to Cait sith.

"Hey Cait sith?" She asked.

"Yeah lass?" He replied.

" I've been meaning to ask you, do you think Hari's working with Pete?" She asked.

Hearing her say this he looked back up to her as he replied, "what would make ya think that lass?"

Looking at him over her shoulder Nozomi then said, "well think about it, I think she must have been protecting him when we fought her in Woody and Buzz's world… at least that's what I think anyway."

However Cait sith was doubtful at this idea, "lass I definitely wouldn't believe that."

Hearing him Nozomi asked, "well why?"

He immediately replied, "cause obviously she ain't the type to! I mean why would a cold and merciless type like her be hangin around with a daft dumb fatso like him?"

After hearing this point Nozomi blinked as she then looked up and then imagined seeing the two of them in her head, with Hari her back slightly turned looking at her with her green merciless green eyes with her iron wired wings aloft behind her making her look dangerous. Then finally Pete came to mind in his usual attire with his big hands at both his sides with him laughing his head off with his enormous belly sticking out.

Seeing the two then together Nozomi then was just as dismissive as two red X's came up crossing the two of them out. It was definitely unrealistic.

"I think Cait sith… you're absolutely right," as she then thought of herself stupid with even coming up with the idea.

"As I am always lass! After all I am the greatest cat of 'em all!" He finished with a confident laugh.

Hearing his cockiness Nozomi smiled as she shook her head at this hearing the same old from him, but then that was something that suddenly lit up in her mind that might cause problems.

Looking at him she then voiced her concern, "Cait sith? Um talking about that… there's something I'm going to ask you."

Stopping his laughter immediately he looked back up at her as he asked, "why? What is it lass?"

Taking a breath of air Nozomi then replied to him, "well you see… don't take this the wrong way or anything but… I think while we're here you shouldn't talk."

At this reply Cait sith then tensed as he was quietly becoming annoyed as he asked her, "and why is that… lass?"

Not noticing the mood change Nozomi continued, "well you see… I mean we're in a world of mice people right? And well to see a talking toy cat… I think you're gonna freak people out."

Cait sith was now becoming more and more agitated as he was annoyed at being called a toy and even more at the idea of himself being a freak of nature. His anger boiling up more and more Nozomi continued not noticing, "so I am sorry and stuff but I think while you're here you're gonna be hindrance to us and you'll cause problems being loud and rude as you are and-"

"All right! That's it lass! Ya've had it!" He cried enraged.

Startled Nozomi stopped suddenly as Cait sith then jumped off her back and stood on the floor annoyed as he stared up at her in her mouse form, looking at him Nozomi was confused as she asked, " huh? Cait sith what're you-"

Once again she was interrupted as Cait continued on his angry mood, "since ya ain't grateful fer havin me around! I'm gonna be goin ta have a long nap! And until the next world we go to, I ain't wakin up for you or anybody!"

Hearing him say this Nozomi just couldn't compute what he was saying as she looked at him muddled with her mouth slightly agape, "what!? Why're you saying that! What'd I do wrong! For goodness sake you-"

However by then Cait sith threw one of his hands into the air making a dust of glittering yellow sparkles that quickly fell on him in the blink of an eye. As it did his body then suddenly fell back limp as he lay on the floor unmoving his arms at his sides.

Blinking at this sudden action Nozomi paused as she then cautiously walked over slowly and then picked Cait sith in both hands as she then asked, "Cait sith?"

There was no response, seeing this Nozomi then shook him slightly as she continued, "come on Cait sith this isn't funny!"

Still no response and at this point Nozomi was absolutely appalled as she then shook him really hard saying, "Oh come on! You can't have fallen asleep that deeply! Cait sith! Cait sith!!!"

However at that point she then knew it was useless as she stopped shaking him and instead looked at him utterly peeved as she then said, "oh you stupid cat! Why do you have to be so aggravating!"

Gazing at him further with her angered gaze Nozomi then decided to just give up and give in to this as she then found luckily that Cait sith had left himself with his back pack straps as she then quickly pulled him on. Feeling him securely there Nozomi looked over her shoulder and down at him again as she then said aloud, "honestly you dumb toy midget!... you really know how to get on my nerves."

Sighing she then looked around herself and wondered how far Riku and king Mickey had run, suddenly then there was a loud struck of thunder that made her jump slightly. Startled she looked up and saw lightning in the sky, "oh? Stormy weather?"

As she asked this holding one of her hands out slightly from her surprised state she then suddenly felt a huge wet drip come on her hand, looking up she saw what had caused it as she said further, "wet and cold stormy weather."

This was certainly turning out to be one of the most dismal worlds she had ever been to, and not wanting to get any further wetness she ran inside a little more into the alleyway to find some potential shelter.

Walking inside she found quite the usual of things, trash here and there, a few broken wooden boxes, and a dirty old holed striped mattress. Not finding many of these things to be of service Nozomi ran further in avoiding the rain as much as she could. Suddenly then ahead she spied something that would give good shelter, a discarded old boot on its side.

True it probably may not smell that nice inside it was better to be dry than shivering wet and freezing in the rain, so quickly with these thoughts in mind she went straight towards it.

Arriving quickly inside the boot Nozomi shook herself getting the droplets off once more as she spoke aloud, "oh man! Good thing I found this thing here! If I hadn't then I would of-"

Suddenly she was distracted for it was then she heard sniffing and quiet gasps, the sounds of crying, turning and looking to where the noise was coming from Nozomi saw she wasn't alone in the boot.

There sitting upon an old discarded box of some kind was a small little girl mouse dressed in a blue coat and a lighter blue scarf with stripes upon it with a hat on top with a red bobble in the centre.

Concerned staring at her and her depressed state, Nozomi was unsure of what to do straight away, as she was a stranger and she'd probably frighten the girl more than encourage her.

But suddenly outside there came calls, "Nozomi!" "Hey Nozomi!"

Hearing them startled Nozomi, quickly looking outside and sure enough it was Riku and Mickey outside who'd backtracked to find the slow poke. Seeing them delighted she called out to them, "Riku! King Mickey! Over here!" Hearing her call the two of them turned and saw her waving from the boot, they quickly ran in her direction.

Smiling at this she suddenly then felt eyes on her, turning around she saw the young mouse girl looking at her, with slight concern as she'd only just realised her presence.

Looking back at her still unsure Nozomi looked left and right and then took a breath as she decided it would be better for her to do something rather than nothing, so reaching her right hand out to her in a small slow wave Nozomi spoke, "uh hi?"

The girl was still unsure of her as she saw her waving at her and didn't know how to respond as she continued to look at her with her concerned eyes.

Realising the girl's nervousness Nozomi still tried to brighten the atmosphere herself as she continued, " yeah um? Sorry to barge in here like this um… you see it's raining and… well, are you okay?"

The girl was still silent as she looked up at her not sure of what to say but then suddenly it was then Riku and king Mickey both arrived inside of the boot, as they did it was Riku who started off, "what do you think you were doing! You shouldn't be slow like that! Do you realise what could happen if we got separated by-"

Nozomi interrupted Riku's angry lecture as she responded, " look I'm sorry all right! I didn't mean for that to happen, some stuff just occurred and… and well anyway, there's this girl over here and-"

It was then the king who interrupted her as he asked hearing this, " this girl?" He asked.

Nozomi quickly nodded as she then pointed in the mouse girl's direction, "yeah, it's this girl over here, I just happened to come in here and I found her crying and-"

At that point the girl started to weep again as she was really disheartened buy her own tragedy that had occurred and she was frightened by these strangers arrivals.

Hearing the girl mouse crying Nozomi felt bad herself for scaring her and didn't know what to say to make the situation better, but then suddenly surprising her she watched as Riku walked past her and the king and sat upon the ground in front of the girl mouse as he then talked gently and soothingly, "hey, shhhh…"

With that he touched the girl mouse's cheek as she stopped crying and looked at Riku's gentle face as he looked at her with a kind smile. The girl mouse hiccupped slightly, she was still shook up slightly but she felt comforted by this person's gentle approach.

Watching Riku and his gentleness to the young girl mouse Nozomi looked at him with a sense of awe at discovering something new and surprising to his character.

Suddenly then interrupting this moment there was suddenly another new arrival to the boot entrance as he popped his head with a question, "Oh, oh my?"

Startled Nozomi and Mickey looked to see peering inside was another mouse, he was big in built with an umbrella over his head, he was dressed in a smart purple suit with a blue bow tie around his neck, a bag in his left hand and a bowler hat on top his head. He had a couple of blonde patches of fur on his face that indicated his eyebrows upon his brown fur and a patch under his nose making a moustache.

Looking at him they watched as he looked at them all puzzled and asked curiously, "ah now what are you chaps and lady doing in a place like this?"

Hearing this question Nozomi looked about and then answered, "uh, well you see sir, we found this young girl here in this boot and well… she looks distressed about something."

Hearing Nozomi say this the male mouse asked, "a young girl? What in a place like this in this weather?" He asked.

At this point Mickey and Nozomi both stepped aside to show Riku still caring for the young girl who was gradually becoming more comforted from Riku's reassurance, seeing what was going on the male mouse walked further in.

It was then king Mickey spoke, "so as you can see something real bad must have happened to her."

Hearing him say this the male mouse looked at Mickey and replied calmly, " I see…"

With that he walked in further as Riku then got up and stepped away from the girl as the male mouse then came over and asked her gently, "are you all right my dear?"

Hearing the male mouse the young girl still had stains of tears on her face that he quickly saw, then putting a hand into one of his pockets he quickly drew out a handkerchief that he held out to her saying, "come now, come, here, here dry your eyes," finishing with a comforting smile.

Taking the handkerchief from the male mouse's hand she quickly blew her nose into it sniffling slightly as she then handed it back to him.

Nozomi saw that the girl was now comforted and was a little more relaxed then she had been and the male mouse saw this too as he had now sat himself upon the box too, sitting just a little bit away from her.

Seeing him do this Nozomi and the others gathered nearer as she sat on the boot floor's surface while Riku lied himself against the back of the boot his hands at his sides, while king Mickey stood beside Nozomi.

They all watched quietly and listened as the male mouse continued speaking to her, "ah now that's better, now tell us, what's troubling you my dear?"  
The young mouse girl was quiet for a moment as she looked at everyone as they looked at her with comforting smiles as she said quietly, "`I… I'm lost."

Hearing this question Nozomi then spoke, "lost?"

Listening to Nozomi's question the girl mouse nodded, "yes… and I, I'm trying to find Basil of Baker street," with that she pulled a small piece of news paper from the inside of her coat as she looked down at it for a moment and then handed it to Nozomi who looked at it curiously for a moment.

Not knowing what to make of it as she read it, she handed it to king Mickey who passed it onto Riku and then finally onto the male mouse who looked at it with a pair of spectacles he pulled out from his pocket as he said, "now, now let me see here."

With that he then read aloud what the news clipping said, "famous detective solves baffling disappearance."

Understanding now the king spoke then too, "oh I see now, you want to find this detective to find something you've lost? But what is it?'

Catching on then too Nozomi nodded as she asked, "yeah? I mean don't your mum and dad know where-"

However Nozomi was interrupted as the young girl suddenly became distressed once more as she started to cry again saying, "that's why I… must find Basil!"

At this point Nozomi was shocked and then upset herself at making the young girl cry again, she hated herself for it! Why did she keep asking without thinking!

However quickly the male mouse quickly stopped the young girl as Riku also quickly rushed over calming her down again as he started to speak again, "there, there, there, don't, don't… I… now I don't know any Basil."

The girl looked at him sadly and then at the others as well hoping for some kind of answer from them, however Riku told her then gently too, "yeah I'm sorry… we don't know any Basil either."

The girl then was even more melancholic as Nozomi felt badly for not being of any help, as did the others as well, but then the male mouse continued on as he spoke with a smile as he removed his spectacles, " but I do remember where Baker Street is."

At that point everyone was surprised at this information as was the girl who immediately brightened up with a smile, glad at their fortune Nozomi spoke happily, " aww that's great!"

The male mouse smiling at this happy atmosphere that he'd created spoke further, "well then let us all come along… uh? Well I am assuming of course you'll be coming along with us?"

The young mouse girl was now beside the male mouse now as she looked at the rest of them all with unsure eyes, not knowing whether to trust them or not.

Nozomi hearing the male mouse invite them all said, "uh? Yeah, um well… we might as well, right?" She asked as she turned to Riku and the king.

Hearing her ask this question Riku sighed slightly and shook his head once more as he replied, "well we have only just arrived here, and we have no where else to go … "

It was then the king picked up for him, "yeah, besides it will help us to get to know this place better."

Hearing the positivity from them Nozomi smiled as she turned back and said to the male mouse, "yup, so it looks like we will be coming."

He was delighted at the response as he replied," oh well now, that's good then we can all find this Basil chap together."

Nozomi nodded further to this, "yeah let's, oh! And that's right we haven't introduced ourselves have we?" She asked realising with a slight laugh.

Hearing this the male mouse then realised this himself as he replied, "oh? Oh my yes! We haven't have we? Well then let me begin, I'm professor Hughes Dawson, though you may call me Dawson for short."

Smiling she introduced herself then too," nice to meet you, I'm Nozomi Tao, and these are-" She then moved her hand back to everybody else.

"Mickey!" Came the king's happy response.

Then lastly, "and my name's Riku."

Hearing their introductions Dawson was quite glad as he responded, "well good it's nice to meet you all, oh, dear why don't you introduce yourself as well?"

Hearing the doctor say that the young girl looked at him and then at the other people who had come and so then said politely, "I'm Olivia… Olivia Flabbersham."

Hearing her name Nozomi nodded at this as she then held her hand out to her and said, "nice to meet you Olivia."

The young girl looking at her hand cautiously then reached her right hand out to her as Nozomi gently held it with her own and smiled comfortingly saying, "sorry I scared you before… and sorry for upsetting you."

Hearing her say this Olivia brightened a little more realising then that Nozomi wasn't a bad person.

With that the band of mice set forth to find Baker street.

_Hi guys it's me again ^^_

_Just wanting to let you know that I've set up a competition where you can potentially have an OC character of your own appear in the next world of the story, if you want to know more details simply PM me Kay ^^_

_Speak to you all again!_


	53. The case of Baker street part 2

_**Chapter L: In the case of Baker Street part II**_

_Walking alone in the deep darkness of his unconscious mind, Cait sith had his arms folded over his chest. He was obviously in a bad mood, "that lass really put me in a bad number this time!" He muttered grumpily. _

_He was still annoyed with her brainless comments before and was finding it even more boring in his own mind! _

"_Couldn't I even have the daftness ta conjure up at least one good dream!" He said angrily to himself as he smacked his head hard. _

_Suddenly then he could hear footsteps! This immediately alerted him as he withdrew his hands down and now had them raised slightly as he looked around himself. _

"_What could that possibly be?" As he heard the footsteps come closer and closer, it was then he immediately came up with an alarming possibility, "oh don't tell me I'm gonna be havin' a nightmare!" He complained really not wanting one of those at this moment in time. _

_He was now more on edge as the sounds were now dangerously near and as they did his fur raised on his back as he pulled his hands back ready for a good fight if that was what was gonna come his way. _

_But as he stared on as the figure finally came into focus he felt his hands almost immediately drop for there in front of him looking perplexed and worried, with her short blond hair and with her long fringe hiding away her right eye, dressed in her princess attire… was Oralee. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the stormy rain continued to pour down upon the ground and walls of Baker Street, in the air there was a gentle sweet sound of a violin being played in a warmly lit room that brightened the otherwise gloomy atmosphere.

Walking through the iron gates that guarded the bushes Nozomi looked up as she heard the music being played and said to herself, "that's a nice tune to play" as she finished with a small smile.

"Yeah it sure is isn't it?" The king added also enjoying the song, Riku meanwhile didn't say much as he continued to help carry the little bit of paper that was keeping the three of them even just a little bit dry.

However unfortunately it hadn't had protected them at all, as he would have liked since now it was beginning to sag and now they were all starting to get drenched.

Dawson and Olivia had already reached the door and watched as Nozomi and the rest were approaching, curious Dawson asked, "are you faring well there chaps?"

Hearing him ask Nozomi looked over as she replied still holding the paper, "uh not too bad."

Olivia continued to watch them as she stood next to doctor Dawson; she looked on as finally the odd group joined them they finally ditched the paper throwing it to one side. They were all clearly quite soaking as Riku muttered quite dismayed, "great I'm soaking!" For if there was one thing he didn't too well with it was rain.

Hearing him say this Nozomi simply replied, "well it can't be helped," for she'd already been soaked enough to stop complaining, and she also saw rain water cleaner then filthy puddle water.

Looking at her for a moment Riku then shook his head with a sigh as he tried to get rid of some excess rain and make himself at least a little presentable, while Nozomi simply shook herself and quickly threw her arms around too, the king did much the same as Riku had.

Then finally all ready they stood in front of the front door with the small lamp light next to it revealing it to be number 221. Looking at the door they watched as Dawson knocked on the it, they all waited together for a few moments Olivia was looking at the door expectantly with a smile on her face, Mr Dawson himself was also pleased to see the girl had cheered up. Nozomi was happy too and was curious as to what this Basil guy was like, Riku simply stared into space as he wanted to get out of the rain as soon as possible, while Mickey looked at the door curiously wondering who would appear.

Finally there was life as someone opened the door, the mouse person they saw opening it was a middle aged female one who was a maid with a blue coloured dress and white apron, and had a light blue maid hat finishing with a pair of small spectacles on her nose. In her arms she was carrying quite a hefty weight of some books and some plates and various other things including a mace that made Nozomi look on with odd eyes, 'what does this guy do?' She asked herself.

The maid looked at everyone curiously as Dawson made his introduction politely removing his hat with a smile, "good evening madam, is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?"

The woman hearing the question replied, "I'm afraid it is," she looked tired from all the weight she was carrying as she stroked back her hat tiredly slightly as she continued, "he's not here at the moment, um but you're welcome to come in and wait." She finished with a smile as she moved aside beckoning them to come in.

Hearing this Nozomi was quite surprised at hearing this but before she could speak Dawson spoke instead, "uh, well I don't want to impose, it's, it's just the girl and-" at this point Dawson turning over as he looked to where Olivia was. As he did there was a sudden surprise between everyone as they saw she had vanished!  
This made everyone look around as Riku asked aloud, "where's she gone to!" As he suddenly had a fast case of worry.

But then as everyone looked around concerned it was Mickey who first noticed, "hey look there she is!"

Looking to where he was pointing everyone looked inside Mr Basil's house, and there in front of the warm fireplace on the big red long armchair was Olivia as she was curiously peaking into a big magnifying glass.

Watching her do this Nozomi said aloud to herself, "wow! She's got good sneaking abilities, I'd never be able to that if I was her age."

As the maid woman saw Olivia she immediately passed over all she'd been holding to Dawson as he caught it all in a hurry as she said, "oh my!" As she ran over to Olivia she continued, "you poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone!" As she said this she quickly took off Olivia's wet hat revealing her red bow on her left ear, as the maid quickly then wrung it slightly as water quickly poured out showing how soaking the hat really was.

"Oh but I know just the thing!" With that she then removed Olivia's scarf with a smile and then finally continued on, "Now let me fetch you a cup of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets!"

With that she started to head towards the pantry but before she did she then noticed again Nozomi and the others as they were all busy trying to help Mr Dawson out with the hefty load he'd been given.

Looking over to them she then said, "oh would you dears like some crumpets too?"

Hearing her as she asked Nozomi was now holding a couple of the blankets as she beginning to put them down, looking at the maid she blinked as she asked, "uh is that all right for us? I mean we are just strangers off the street and-"

But she was cut off as the maid said with a slight amusement in her voice, "oh that's fine, besides Mr Basil often has visitors, and from the looks of you all I'd say you all need warming up too."

Hearing her say this as Riku quickly put the mace to one side as he still felt the chill slightly replied, "can't argue with you there."

Pleased with this answer the maid nodded, "there you are then, I'll also bring out some fresh blankets so you can all warm yourselves up." With that she started to head back to the pantry but before she did Mickey quickly spoke, "uh well thanks! We really appreciate it!" The maid smiled as she then closed the door behind her.

As she left and Mr Dawson finally had no more weight on him Nozomi and the others made their way to the living room, Nozomi then thought they were extremely lucky, for she'd never expected the other worlds people to be so trusting and welcoming.

Wrapped in a warm blanket finally dry Nozomi was truly happy as she was tucking into one of the cheese crumpets that the mouse maid had brought out, as she was a mouse herself the cheese almost tasted sweet like in her mouth.

The feeling of eating again was amazing as she chomped and chewed feeling her empty stomach become more full by the minute as she dug into another one, she suddenly had a slight hazard as she swallowed too quickly and was now making a strange face as she had a lump in her throat.

The king seeing her like this quickly walked over as he then held a cup of tea to her as he quickly said, "Nozomi here."

With that Nozomi quickly snatched it as she then chugged it down in fast gulps, finally dislodging the lump letting her breath, smiling she breathed, "pah! Oh thank you, your majesty! I was struggling there!"

Hearing her reply the king smiled himself as he answered, "I thought you were."

Staring over at the two of them Riku retorted annoyed wrapped in a warm blanket a crumpet in his right hand ready to be eaten, "for goodness sake! Why did you have to hurry and make a fool of yourself like that!"

Blinking hearing Riku's angry words Nozomi then suddenly laughed as she put a hand behind her head saying, "uh yeah sorry! It's just I was so excited to eat again I kinda lost myself."

Hearing her Riku sighed as he then looked away from her and then replied, " honestly, if you rush into stuff like that you're gonna kill yourself sooner or later."

Listening to this Nozomi then got annoyed herself as she then said, "Well look who's talking! You've had five of those things and I've only had three! You were more hungry then even I was!"

At this point Riku then breathed sharply in as it was the truth, he then became embarrassed as he looked away slightly with a slight blush saying, "Just lay off…"

Smiling at winning the argument, Nozomi reached for another scone as the king then went to sit next to Dawson who was calmly sipping tea as the king himself went to have drink too and maybe exchange words with the doctor.

Suddenly then Nozomi felt a tugging on her trousers, looking down she saw Olivia who was looking up at her with a question, puzzled at her sudden forwardness Nozomi asked, "what is it Olivia?"

Having got her attention Olivia let go as she then said curiously, "well um, I hope you don't think that this is rude of me to be sayin' this but…"

Seeing her hesitation Nozomi then kneeled down facing her on her level as her own mouse tail wagged back and forth showing her own eagerness, "but?"

Seeing her do this Olivia then just came out and said it, "well you are a very strange girl."

Hearing her say this Nozomi suddenly froze expecting something a little different, snapping out of it slightly she asked her, "am I really that strange?"

Olivia then nodded, which made Nozomi feel completely deflated, while Riku watching on hearing the conversation couldn't help but laugh at this slightly though of course keeping it hidden.

Looking at Olivia not hearing Riku she asked her with slight awkward puzzlement, "is it bad that I'm strange?"

At this Olivia shook her head as she then smiled and laughed a little at Nozomi's odd behaviour as she told her, "no, I actually think it's quite funny."

Hearing her laugh and seeing her smile Nozomi felt a bit of bashfulness come over but she was happy to know that Olivia liked her now, which then let her reply, "well that's good then, anyway nothing wrong with a bit of difference in the world huh?"

At this Olivia nodded at her response the smile still there, Nozomi now more contented smiling looked around herself as she noticed the things ahead of her, as she went to investigate, "and talking about strange…"

For the devices that were set up on the desks, one of them she could see various scientific equipment with many jars tubes and containers holding various different coloured chemicals. Between it all was a kettle that was turning a fan mechanism of some kind making a fire blower thing puff smoke from a series of cigarettes and pipe that had been taped to it's nozzle.

Nozomi looked at this curiously puzzled while Olivia smiled at it with wonder, looking to the next desk they both saw more equipment with a few candles surrounding here and there with a strange device set up making a paint brush paint black on the soles of some boots and shoes. They were then turned over somehow making them step on paper as sheet after sheet came off with black prints.

Looking at all this Nozomi then asked aloud, "What is this guy exactly? Some kind of weird modern artist?"

Dawson at that moment came over curious himself as he replied to her, "hmmm, well um, I'm not sure my dear the news article said he was a detective so obviously this all must have something to do with his investigations."

Hearing this sound knowledge from the doctor Nozomi nodded but then thought to herself that these things seemed kind of pointless to her, and she wondered what kind of person this Basil guy was.

Suddenly from nowhere there was a cry "ah ha! That villain slipped me this time! I shall have him!" Suddenly from the door way there appeared a new mouse in a clash of thunder and lightning, this time coloured white like Riku was with a couple of black strands coming from the sides of his mouth making a moustache dressed in red Chinese robes waving a gun in his left hand.

His whole arrival made everyone startled as they stared at him, Dawson was clearly alarmed as everyone else was beginning too as well as the new mouse seemed crazy as he suddenly rushed in waving the gun madly, "out of my way! Out of my way!" As he suddenly threw his red cap from his head.

Seeing him in this odd behaviour Dawson started to complain, "now I say!-" Cutting him off though the cap landed on his head making him stop as he was then busy trying to get the tight thing off him.

Seeing this Nozomi then said crossly at this intruder, " hey! What do you think you're doing! Who the heck are you!?"

Suddenly the white mouse stopped as he turned around asking, "what? Oh?" Stopping then he quickly pulled off his own head making Riku and the king really startled, but then as it was plucked off it revealed a new face, "Basil of Baker street my dear." He finished with a grin.

There underneath showing his true face lightly brown coloured was a thin mouse as he had a rather eccentric air to him that made Nozomi and everyone else look at him curiously.

Suddenly then Basil pulled on something making air deflate suddenly from the red robes showing that he was quite thin as well, and tall now too as he seemed to pay it no mind. This just weirded everyone else again, however Olivia was smiling with delight for the one she had been seeking had finally arrived!

She then quickly began to speak with slight excitement, " Oh! Mr Basil! I need your help and-!"

However the great so called saviour was busy with his own matters as he now pulled off a dressing gown from a dart board and quickly changed into it saying, "all in good time!"

He was obviously very pleased about something and was preoccupied, as he didn't seem to pay any attention to the poor girl who continued, "but, but you don't understand!" He threw one of the blue coloured yellow tailed darts into the centre of the dartboard as Olivia tried to get through to him, "you see, I'm in terrible trouble."

However still not listening he casually and quickly replied, "If you'll excuse me."

Olivia then sighed, as it seemed almost impossible to get through to him, Dawson and Nozomi were both agitated as they were both about to head over and speak to him when suddenly Riku did so instead and went to give a few words, "you know it's really rude what you're doing right now! The least you could do is listen to someone when they're trying to-"

Suddenly then Basil ran across to one side still obsessed over what it was he was planning leaving Riku facing air, however then it was Dawson who took over the lecturing as he said, "this young lady is in need of assistance!"

However Basil was next to his various pieces of equipment still paying no mind to his visitors or even the doctor as he continued, "I think you ought to listen-"

However Basil interrupted asking, "Hold this please doctor?" As he held an object out to him.

Courtesy taking over once more Dawson replied, "of course but-"

"Dawson!" Nozomi cried out alarmed slightly for now he was pointing a gun to his own face, seeing the dangerous object in his hands, the doctor quickly and hurriedly put it out of his way as he held it out to Basil. He quickly took it back continuing with whatever he was doing.

But then suddenly it was then the king noticed something as he walked on over with Nozomi still standing next to Olivia and Riku just watching on curiously, the king then asked him, "hang on how did you know that this man's a doctor?"

Dawson then catching onto this fact was quite puzzled himself as Basil looking at the gun still in his hand then began to answer him as he examined a bullet, " A surgeon to be exact, just arrived from military duty in Afghanistan." Finishing he had now inserted the bullet into the gun and blew into it, getting the right hold upon the device as he turned back to the doctor and asked, "am I right?"

Dawson as well as the others couldn't believe what was said as he replied with a slight laugh of amazement, "why…why yes, major David Q Dawson." He finished as he smiled proud of his ranking.

However this made Nozomi curious as she came over and asked, "how the heck do you figure that out?"

At this Basil began to answer, happy to show off his skills, "quite simply really, he's sewn his cuff together with a Lambert stitch," with that he pulled up the doctor's left arm revealing the stitch that the others hadn't even noticed!

Basil continued despite their amazement, "Which of course only a surgeon uses," he smiled as he went up close to the doctor as he patted his right cheek grinning.

Nozomi looking at him and thought that that was rather intruding on his personal space as she watched him walk off slightly, but then he continued with his explanation as he went to his red armchair, "and the thread is a unique form of cat gut, which is easily distinguished by it's-" at this point he'd now acquired an assortment of coloured pillows into his right hand as he was practically beaming, turning to Olivia and the king as he whispered to them, "peculiar pungency." This left her looking and him looking confused as they both didn't really get it.

However Basil only continued on, "found only in the Afghan provinces," he finished as he bowed slightly the pillows still in his right hand as he grinned.

Turning to Riku for a moment she whispered to him, "you don't think he's gonna analyze where we come from do you?"

Looking at her he answered, "I think he's preoccupied, so I think it's gonna be okay."

Nodding at this Nozomi was relieved with this slightly but then suddenly she watched as he suddenly threw the pillows to Watson who caught them all making a cake like layer with him at the bottom standing as he replied to him astounded, "amazing!" Though sounding muffled.

The gun in his right hand Basil replied calmly proud as he spun the bullet part of the gun, "actually it's elementary, my dear Dawson." He finished grinning further.

Suddenly then making everyone alarmed Basil had now pointed his gun to the layer of pillows Dawson was holding which showed he was actually making a make shift target!

Alarmed the king cried as he dragged Olivia to hide behind the opposite green armchair, "take cover!"

Panicked then himself Dawson threw the pillows onto the red armchair as he quickly went to hide behind the green armchair too, Nozomi and Riku quickly followed as everyone realised this guy was really mad!

Undeterred Basil took aim and then fired his shot into the pillows; there was a huge bang, as suddenly everywhere a rain of feathers was sent into the air descending everywhere, this made everyone look on quite shocked.

Suddenly the pantry door opened as the maid mouse came in once more crying alarmed, "what in heavens name!"

"Oh! Oh!" She cried alarmed as she walked in coughing slightly as a few small feathers had got in her mouth, she looked on dismayed as she cried aloud, "my good pillows!"

Holding a couple of the loose feathers in her hand she then looked and turned angrily as she looked to the red armchair saying, "Mr Basil!"

Meanwhile Basil himself was busy cleaning the feathers that had ended up on the armchair cleaning them off at the sides, hearing his name being called he popped his head up like a Mire cat looking puzzled and then with slight fear himself as he knew what was coming.

The maid then started to complain as she marched over pointing angrily, "how many times I have told you not to-"

However Basil interrupted her grinning as always his arms in the air, "Yes, yes, there, there Mrs Judson it's quite all right!" He grinned even more blocking out any words the maid was trying to say as he held onto her shoulders.

Suddenly he then sniffed in the air, as he smelled a nice aroma, turning to her he spoke, "hmmm, I believe I smell some more of those delicious delightful cheese crumpets of yours, why don't you fetch our guests some more?" By now he had guided her towards the door and now had her on the other side as he continued to grin from his own side pushing hard against it to make her leave.

However the maid still tried to say something, "but, but, but I-" However she was shut off as Basil finally got the door shut.

Looking at him Nozomi had the suspicion that he'd done this before, realising it was safe to come out, the others did so too staring at the mess the so called great detective had caused.

Basil turning back again bent on his mission said, "now!"

Then moving quickly towards the arm chairs again running by Nozomi and Riku's feet he began his search despite the horrible mess as he said, "now I know that bullets here somewhere."

Suddenly as he looked up he discovered that the bullet had been found in Olivia's raised right hand with Mickey standing beside her looking pleased at her discovery himself, looking at the bullet Basil snatched it away as he then said, "thank you miss?"

Olivia then replied to him smiling still, " Flabbersham, Olivia Flabbersham."

Hearing her answer Basil then looked at the king as he asked him, "and you must be?"

The king then gave him a reply, "Mickey, Mickey mouse."

Hearing the name of this other visitor Basil replied, "I see," as he then got up and went over near to the desk again, however looking at his other two visitors he then asked them, "and who are you two exactly?"

A little annoyed at him Riku responded, "I'm Riku," and then with the same tone "Nozomi," came the last reply.

"Now then!" Basil spoke as he finally made it to his scientific desk as he then began his conducting, the others gathered around him as he gazed upon two bullets, seemingly to be identical, he looked at them very seriously as he then put them under a microscope.

Putting their ends back to back he then rolled them together until he could see the lines match up, smiling at his success he then began to turn them over making sure each line was in perfect harmony with the other, whispering eagerly, "yes!"

However disaster then struck as there was on one side where none of the lines met, at that point he then cried out loudly dismayed, "Ooooooooohhhhhhh!! Drat!" He then looked utterly deflated and defeated as his hair went out of place and his proud aura quickly vanished.

Taking the bullet he had such high hopes for he then threw it aside as he said truly disappointed, "another dead end!"

He then walked away from everyone his head low leaving them all confused as Nozomi spoke aloud slightly, "what was it a bad bullet?... I don't get it."

Looking at her Riku then said, "I don't think it's time for you to mutter that kind of stuff."

Annoyed at him Nozomi was about to reply when suddenly Basil spoke aloud, "he was within my grasp!"

Hearing him everyone then watched as he then collapsed onto his red armchair in a helpless heap, as his shaking right hand reached for his beloved relief, his violin.

With that he then began to play a sorrowful note upon it that was yet gentle in the air, Nozomi was still unsure about his mood swings as was everyone else, but then it presented a good opportunity for Olivia has Dawson then encouraged her gently forward.

Nozomi seeing this went to help Olivia out too as she walked with her turning to Basil who was still in his sorrowful state Nozomi spoke, "now since you're done with your experiment, this young girl's got something important to say."

However it seemed as though Basil hadn't listened as he continued to play away, Nozomi was ticked off but then knowing an argument wouldn't sort things out she then gestured with her head for Olivia to pick up.

Nodding she did just that, "that's right now please listen to me! My daddy's gone! And I'm all alone."

Hearing her say this Nozomi then realised why she was crying so hard and thought of how awful it must be for her and thought back to how she felt when she'd lost her master too.

Seemingly to have listened Basil turned and looked at the two of them especially Olivia as he then replied gloomily, " young lady this is a most inopportune time."

Seeing the sad face she'd caused to Olivia Nozomi got really cross as she bent down and went on her knees holding Olivia's shoulders as she looked at Basil angrily.

Seeing Nozomi's angry expression as well as Olivia's sad one Basil was quietly getting annoyed himself as replied casually turning his attention back to his violin, "surely your mother knows where he is."

At this Olivia became even more saddened as she shook her face slightly and replied, "I…I don't have a mother."

Hearing this Nozomi looked shocked, as did Basil as he suddenly stopped his play with clang in his music.

Looking at the two of them together he then began to feel slight regret for his thoughtless words as Nozomi just looked on with more worry for Olivia as she realised she was practically in the same boat as she was, being parentless.

Basil then tried to say something, "well um… well then perhaps?" However now he was getting agitated by all this nonsense as he then said, " now see here, I have no time for lost fathers!"

At this point Nozomi then was bitterly irritated as she spoke her mind, "oh yeah! Well look who had the time to find a useless bullet that didn't even work!"

At this Basil looked at her finding her quite irritating himself but then Olivia then spoke, "yeah! And besides I didn't lose him! He was taken by a bat!"

Suddenly as Basil heard this source of information it was then it finally got his attention as he then asked truly fascinated and excited, " did you say bat!?"

Olivia surprised at this show of interest replied a little slowly , "yes…"

Riku listening to this conversation as well as Mickey and Dawson wondered what was so special about a bat, especially Nozomi as she was witnessing Basil's eccentric behaviour again.

He then asked, "Did he have a crippled wing?"

Olivia then replied unsure, "I don't know but-" it was then she brightened as she remembered one key thing about him, "he had a peg leg!"

At that point Basil practically leaped for joy as he cried, "Ha!"

Unsure of this behaviour it was then Dawson and the others came forward as the doctor asked him, "I say do you know him?"

Basil then sat at the very high point as he cried, "know him! That bat!" he spoke as he pointed to them with the bow of his violin with a grin he continued, "One Fidget by name, is in the employ of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment! The horror of my every waking moment!"

As he talked about who ever this person was everybody began to feel chills in the air atmosphere, as it seemed to become quite dark though they were warm and safe.

Basil then pointed to a picture on the mantle piece as he spoke, "the nefarious! Professor Rattigan!"

At that point the fire suddenly flared up slightly stirred by only a simple name, as thunder and lightning sounded in the sky, as though Mother Nature feared the very name itself.

Looking at the picture Nozomi saw an oversized dark black coloured (what she thought was a mouse) dressed in aristocratic clothing with a top hat on his hair seemingly well groomed. But his face had sharp sinister teeth in a smile as his eyes looked at the beholder with a devious wickedness in his yellow eyes.

Gazing at the portrait Nozomi asked aloud, "Rattigan? Is he really that terrible?"

Hearing her Basil immediately replied, "he's a genius my dear! A genius twisted for evil! The napoleon of crime!" As he came out from behind the armchair gesturing the grandness of his evil with his arms as the thunder and lightning continued to fall.

Listening to this description Dawson replied, "really? As bad as all that eh ?"

Suddenly from behind Riku and the king making them jump as they saw his horrified face and wide eyes Basil spoke, "worse! For years I have tried to capture him and I got close so very close! But each time he's narrowly evaded my grasp! "

Hearing all this the king then spoke himself, "wow! Now he sounds like one horrible and tricky tyrant!"

Paying no heed to the king's words Basil continued, "No corner of London is safe when Rattigan's at large! No evil scheme he wouldn't concoct! No depravity he wouldn't commit! Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting even as we speak."

As Riku heard Basil say these he clenched his fist and thought to himself if it was him who they had to face next… then it would be dangerous for everyone.


	54. The case of Baker street part 3

Chapter LI: In the case of Baker Street part III

Odd sounds filled the room, almost of popping and bubbling with odd clicks of gears and various other mechanical equipment as a mechanised clawed hand reached out and quickly picked up a tea pot quickly pouring a cup as it continued to jitter and wobble.  
The odd screw doll like mannequin was handled as carefully as it could be by its controller as he moved the levers upon the control pad he was upon, as he looked with worry in his spectacled eyes.  
His features were that of a brown moustache under his mouse nose along with some sideburns at his sides as well as his eyebrows, he was dressed in a green apron with a white shirt and brown trousers, revealing him to be an inventor and creator of the odd device that was being employed.  
Suddenly interrupting his anxious thinking a puff of smoke filled the air interrupting his concentration as he looked at the sudden arrivals, as there was slight chuckling from one of them.  
"Well I gotta say that's a mighty fine piece of work ya got there," mused Pete, for now he too had made it to this world, though of course like the king as well he had been left unaltered by the strange bindings of that world.  
"Yes indeed isn't it? Ingenious if I say myself?" Came the chuckling voice revealing it to come from the very foe that Basil was so desperately pursuing… Rattigan, he walked over to his hardworking subordinate as he asked him amused as he pinched the inventors right cheek quite tightly, "and aren't you proud to be a part of it Flabbersham?"  
Olivia's father hearing these words as he was then quickly released spoke as he gulped hard truly nervous and even slightly horrified at the plan that this villain was using him for, "this whole thing… it's, it's, it's monstrous!"  
Hearing this Pete then laughed him self slightly as he replied, "Ha ya got that right! This plan'll leave this whole world in da shambles!"  
Listening to this little number Rattigan was quite well amused as he spoke as he watched his robotic masterpiece take a spoon shakily and pour into the tea cup, "indeed now I do hope that we will have our little device ready by tomorrow evening… because otherwise you know what will happen…" with that he pulled a small golden bell with a brown handle out of his coat pocket, as he then let it gently ring slightly as he finished, "if you uh...fail?"  
Looking at his two evil captors for a moment hearing of the dreadful fate that would befall him, suddenly Flabbersham looked on with contempt and resistance in his eyes as he then said boldly, "I… I, I don't care!"  
With that suddenly showing his rebellious nature he pulled both levers together gritting his teeth as suddenly the machine he'd been controlling went haywire as it quickly poured the tea from the cup over it's screw head and suddenly went on to grab and pour the whole contents of the tea pot on itself.  
At this point Pete was alarmed at what this machine was planning to do as he cried, "hey! What's goin on!? What do ya think yer-! Hey whooaa!" However he was cut off as suddenly the berserk controlled machine threw the teapot in his and Rattigans' direction, seeing it with wide eyes Pete quickly ducked on the floor as it flew over him and then over Rattigans head as he dodged himself looking quietly aggravated.  
The machine acting more and more mad it's body bounced and stretched everywhere as it looked as though it was going to combust at any moment, Pete only continued to look on with widened scared eyes waiting for the end of the world as he clenched his eyes shut.  
The machine then seemingly to have reached it's limit then suddenly collapsed and fell safely down harmless, suddenly then though a spurt of ink came forth from it's red torso body splattering Rattigans' suit making a dirty mark.  
Seeing that it was safe to rise up Pete did so slowly sighing with relief slightly as Rattigan angered drew a handkerchief from his right waistcoat pocket and removed the stain as Flabbersham continued on with his angered rebellion, "you can both do what you want with me! I won't be part of this, this evil any longer!" He finished as he strode up to them boldly and defiantly.  
Pete hearing and seeing the puny mouse man make his complaint then started to say some very bitter words back himself, "wait! Now you listen here ya pea-brained varmint! We're the ones who're callin the shots here! And yer gonna do what we say or-"  
However then it was Rattigan who politely still smoking his posh cigarette interrupted him as he placed a hand on his huge shoulder saying, "Pete my dear friend and associate, if our dear Mr Flabbersham wishes to abdicate his position then we will simply have to accept his choice."  
At this both Pete and Flabbersham were both shocked at these words and Rattigans' calm charm as the puzzled inventor asked bewildered, "what you mean you-?"  
Rattigan then interrupted once more as he continued, "yes but of course… but oh um I should have you know that I'll be taking the liberty of bringing your daughter here." With that Rattigan revealed his gloved right hand and suddenly in a swirl of darkness a small image of Flabbersham's daughter Olivia appeared within his palm.  
Seeing this image the mouse inventor was alarmed as he asked with anxious concern, "Oli, Olivia?"  
Smiling as he had truly got the attention of his hostage Rattigan continued on, "yes… I would be truly most concerned each night… especially if I were to set the heartless upon her."  
With that a few shadows appeared around the image of Olivia Rattigan was projecting as they surrounded the alarmed girl mouse hauntingly.  
Watching what Rattigan was doing himself Pete was amazed that this guy could already use the darkness in such a way but even he had to admit that he was slightly alarmed at Rattigans' manipulative nature, but as well he couldn't help but be impressed by it too.  
Seeing the image and what he was planning Flabbersham gasped, "you! You wouldn't!"  
With that then Rattigans smile continued into a malicious face as his teeth clenched together and his fingers grasped tightly making the holographic shadows leap upon the helpless girl mouse erasing her in seconds, then as the image quickly died away so did Rattigans' horrible expression as he looked at his empty hand seemingly sad. Then changing once again all together he then cried angrily, "Finish it Flabbersham!!"  
Flabbersham's shocked face then turned into that one of sorrow as his head bowed down and he turned back to the ruined machine picking up a wrench, realising he had no choice.  
Pete then liking Rattigans' style then walked to the door with him as he turned and said to the foolish toy maker, "ya see! Now that's why ya've gotta learn to listen to yer superiors!" With that he then slammed the door behind him.  
Smiling and laughing as walked out Rattigan mused as he wrote on a piece of paper with a quill as Pete caught up to him saying, "oh I love it when I'm nasty!"  
Hearing Pete then replied, "well I gotta admit the same thing! Ya certainly have yer own style about goin about it I could learn a thing or two from ya?"  
Rattigan smiling hearing these words as they boosted his ego replied with his usual casualness, "Oh yes I am most definitely sure but for the moment though…"  
He then stopped along with Pete who both looked to see the one who had given Rattigan his power, Hari. She had now too been transformed into a mouse light red in colour as well with her long brown hair still in her loose pony tail with her usual black leather costume with a mouse tail coming out of the back. Her three moles were still visible as even on her cheeks as her green eyes were now staring upward and upon an unusual individual.  
It was a grey coloured bat hanging upside down on the knob of the barrel of Rattigans hideaway. He was dressed with a black cap and blue scarf, his peg leg and normal one held on tightly as he laughed and giggled in his sleep his arms tightly folded over himself.  
Looking at his dear associate Rattigan then spoke gently, "ah my dear Hari?"  
Turning at the tone of his voice Hari looked at him with her cool eyes as she replied," yes? How may I be of service to you Rattigan?"  
Hearing her reply Rattigan then continued, "I believe I told you to awake my dear friend Fidget?"  
Listening to this Pete remembered when Rattigan had told her to do it only moments before they had gone to see that inventor guy, he thought she would have easily have done it as he asked, "yeah why haven't ya? Don't tell me that even you have a lazy side!" At this he had a slightly chuckle himself at the idea.  
Hearing this question and seeing Pete's amusement Hari quietly and calmly gave her answer, "I have already tried to… but it seems that my lack of emotional tone is not enough to stir him."  
Listening to this reply Pete was then utterly puzzled as he then asked, "well why didn't ya just clonk him one?"  
At this a response immediately came, "I was not told to use brutality… there were no orders to act in such a manner."  
Blinking at this Pete didn't know how to respond, though Rattigan then interjected for him, "oh a lack of emotion is it?... Well then I'll be the one to do the honours then."  
Walking and brushing Hari to one side and near to Pete Rattigan then spoke up to Fidget a grin on his face, "Fidget…?"  
Watching on both Hari and Pete saw the small bat laugh slightly revealing his sharp teeth as though the words had tickled him, but then Rattigan's tone changed all together as he cried, "FIDGET!!"  
With that there was suddenly life from the bat as he fell down from his post in a clumsy fashion landing slightly disorientated, Hari was unchanged as she looked on coldly as Pete looked on blinking slightly not knowing what to say.  
The bat Fidget blinked disorientated from the hard fall as Rattigan remarked brimming with sarcasm, "bright and alert as always."  
Fidget still recovering from the heavy impact shook his head slightly as he looked up and saw his master as immediately stood to attention as he then said, "uh right boss ready and waitin' at your orders!"  
Rattigan seeing that he had got the desired effects breathed, "good and now…" and then turned to Hari as he quickly ripped off a sheet from his notebook and handed it to her.  
Looking at the list Hari was quiet as Rattigan then spoke to her the grin still on his face, "now my wonderful associate Hari I would like it very much if you were to go and acquire these items on the list and uh…" ending he then turned and looked at Fidget who was quiet still staring at his master looking baffled as Rattigan then finished, "keep Fidget from making any mistakes."  
Hearing these words Hari was quiet for a moment as she looked up at him, but then finally she answered, "very well then… I and these gentlemen shall fulfil your request." With that she then walked away as Rattigan grinned further pleased.  
Pete was a little surprised as he'd never heard her use those words before once, as she then walked past him he then spoke aloud quietly to himself smiling, "hmm well fancy bein' called a gentleman first time fer that one! Oh that's right-"  
Quickly he then caught up to Hari as Fidget trailed after them as he caught up to her he then asked, "so uh? What's on that list there?"  
Pausing for a moment Hari looked at him unchanging as ever as Pete himself stopped, and before any words were exchanged Hari simply gave the list to Pete for him to examine as she then continued onwards.  
Blinking as she left Pete was baffled as he stared down at the paper, it had messy black ink all over it making it difficult for him to decipher looking at Fidget who too was looking at the list handed it to him as he asked, "hey bat boy, what's it say here?"  
Fidget holding the list in his hand looked at his boss's usual messy writing as he said, "well uh, let's see here…" with that he pointed at the words of the list as he studied each word speaking them aloud, "Tools, gears, girl, uniforms-"  
"NOW FIDGET!!!" It was Rattigan who had heard his subordinate muttering loudly and if that was one thing Rattigan do well with it was patience.  
The yell scared Fidget and Pete witless, as Fidget cried loudly not wanting more earache, "I'm goin! I'm goin! I'm goin!!"  
Pete quickly followed after for he got enough of that type of treatment from Maleficent and he didn't want refreshers! "Wait up! Wait up!" He called as he carried his heavy bulk running.  
Hari in the meantime was waiting for the two by the sewer cover as she had her arms crossed, Rattigan watched from the entry of his barrel headquarters as they then all entered and left. Grinning he turned and went to enter for now he believed that his friends should meet the heartless…  
In the darkness of the sewer Pete tagged Hari as Fidget led them through the dark and dank depths, not liking it he then asked her quietly, "hey are ya sure that it was a good idea to be lettin' that guy use the heartless… ain't that against what Maleficent wants I mean-"  
"My lady commanded to use any means to acquire what we are after… and that rat's lust for power and ego are good catalysts for darkness… besides the more he changes into the heartless… the more my lady gains hearts…" Hari spoke as she interrupted him.  
Hearing Hari speak these dark words Pete quietly grew a little frightened once more, as he was still unsure if she was truly trustworthy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This case is most intriguing, with it's multiplicity of elements, it's many twists and turns…" Basil spoke with a wide grin on his face as he was told what had happened to Olivia's father.  
Nozomi and the others watched as he walked back and forth in thought unsure of what he was going to conclude to, speaking aloud Nozomi spoke her mind, "well it can't be more twisted than the times he's turned and walked in the room," she whispered aloud slightly as she whispered it in king Mickey's ear. The king hearing her couldn't help but let a small laugh out as he tried to cover it slightly with his gloved hand. Riku only shook his head himself as a small smile appeared too, for Basil had turned around and around almost like a clock during this whole discussion.  
Basil hearing this remark with his sharp eyes looked in their direction for a moment as he then turned back and said aloud, "now! You're certain you've told me everything?" He asked Olivia as he turned and faced her pointing with his smoking pipe, as she looked at him curiously being held by the shoulders by Dawson who looked just as perplexed.  
The suddenness of his voice made Nozomi and the others look back with full attention, for not only was he sharp eyed, he was sharp with his hearing too! Basil continued on talking to Olivia as he asked," the slightest detail maybe important."  
Olivia answered him despite her perplexed expression as she told him, "its just as I said, and then my father was gone."  
Hearing that again of Olivia's father going missing Nozomi thought back to her own lost master and thought horrible it must be for her, her face look saddened for a moment but then before she could say anything Dawson instead spoke, "what do you make of it?"  
At this she looked up as Basil was still deep in thought, king Mickey seeing him like this walked over as he asked him, "yeah, what do you make of it Mr Basil?"  
Hearing the questions being asked Basil looked from Dawson and then to Mickey as he then turned away again and started to wonder again as he spoke aloud, "Rattigan's up to something, the crime of the most sinister nature no doubt…"  
He then walked up a small flight of stairs near the big window leading to the front door showing the darkness of the night; Olivia followed him closely, seeing them both do this Nozomi chased after them herself as she walked behind Olivia.  
As the three of them made it to the front of the window Basil then spoke once more, "the question is… what would he want with a toy maker?" He questioned as he put the smoking pipe back to his lips once more, looking as curious as ever.  
Hearing him answer Nozomi put a hand to her own chin looking deep in thought, Olivia looked up at her as she asked, "what do you think Nozomi?"  
Thinking as best she could she began to say something, "well… umm…"  
Meanwhile Riku watching the king and Dawson debating over what could be going on walked over to Nozomi and Olivia as he watched her concentrated gaze.  
Continuing to stare even after Riku made it over Olivia saw that maybe Nozomi had come up with something, "well maybe he wants to infiltrate the toy industry or something?"  
Blinking as she said this, as did Riku Olivia asked, "why? What'd he want to do that for?"  
Hearing her question Nozomi then answered with a slight shrug, "I don't know I'm just guessing… maybe he's gonna put bombs in teddy bears or something?"  
Hearing this answer Riku then said annoyed, "that is the most stupid answer I've ever heard!"  
Breaking out of her thoughts Nozomi saw him as he looked at her with an annoyed gaze replying back herself quietly agitated, "well excuse me! It wasn't meant to be taken seriously! I was just saying what first popped into my head!"  
Olivia stared as Riku retorted back looking to the side, "well I should only expect a daft answer like that from a dummy like you."  
Hearing this answer Olivia looked up at Nozomi as she was now cross herself as she replied angrily, " don't call me a dummy! I get enough abuse from Cait sith without you-!"  
"Aaaaaagggghhhh!!!" Olivia suddenly cried in fright as the lightning fell down and there in the darkness was a horrible fanged face as it looked on with a devilish grin, Nozomi herself was freaked out as she stare wide eyed as the others all gasped and turned and saw the awful sight themselves.  
The horrible face then became alert and scared itself by the sudden sound and looks from everyone in the room, for now he'd been spotted! He quickly fell clumsily off the windowpane as he made his getaway.  
"All of you quickly! We've not got a moment to lose!" Cried Basil as he went straight to the front door and opened it running into the cold night.  
Recovering from her sudden fright Nozomi chased after him quickly as she called, "hey Basil wait up!"  
After exiting the others quickly followed after her as they made it outside to find any traces of the horrible scoundrel! Arriving upon the wet pavement under the street lamps, there was no trace at all as everyone looked left and right and all over.  
"Darn it we missed him!" Riku said angrily, as he couldn't believe he'd been so off guard!  
Hearing him Dawson spoke in reply as he looked around pulling his jacket slightly trying to become more comfortable, "indeed there's no sign of the black heart anywhere."  
Listening to this Nozomi made her own reply, "yeah, I mean where did he come from anyway! I mean there's no way we'll be able to fin him in this weather with-"  
However she was interrupted as Basil had got on his feet and was now on the ground as he had spotted something, "not quite miss Nozomi, he left some rather unusual footprints."  
Hearing this everyone then all looked immediately down as they then all saw what he was talking about as there were muddy footprints all across the pavement, though what made them unusual was there was only one foot print mark and the other was a small round circle, this showed definitely he had a peg leg.  
Basil then continued with his explanation, "they obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girls father, Rattiagan's peg legged lackey!" As he was brimming with success.  
Looking at the footprints the king then question, "I wonder though how he managed to make such dirty prints?"  
However before the mouse detective or anyone else could give him an answer, Dawson suddenly spoke up as he found something, "uh Basil?"  
Everyone looked in his direction as held a small black something in his hands curious Nozomi walked over and asked, "what's that?"  
Looking at her the doctor began to answer, "well my dear it's-"  
Suddenly he was cut off as Basil grasped the object in hands as he cried, "aha! Excellent work old man!"  
Baffled Nozomi then decided to ask the so-called great mouse detective, "so what is it?"  
Breaking out of his moment Basil quickly told the clueless girl, "this my dear is a cap and the very lead to our suspect!" With that he then suddenly darted off and ran beck into the house as he was clearly fired up.  
"Mr detective wait!" Cried the king as he chased after him, the others seeing this then quickly themselves ran after him.  
Meanwhile back inside the maid Mrs Judson was busy comforting Olivia from the sudden rush of events as she told her patting her head, "now there's nothing to be afraid of my dear."  
Suddenly then Basil ran in between the two of them making Mrs Judson pull Olivia to her out of the way of the stampeding detective looking at him annoyed while Olivia looked baffled.  
The others then finally arrived in as well as they all gathered inside, looking at them all Olivia asked, "is the bat gone?"  
Looking down at her seeing her concerned Riku smiled as he got down and said gently, "yeah he's gone, vanished."  
Olivia smiled in thanks at his gentle behaviour to her, Nozomi herself was still surprised to learn now that Riku was even a little bit good with kids, though she did wish he'd show her that some of that kind of polite behaviour a little more to her too.  
But then she was interrupted by Basil's over enthusiastic voice, "ah but not for long miss Flamhammer!"  
Annoyed Olivia quickly replied back, "Flabbersham!"  
Acting incredibly loosely casual Basil replied simply, "whatever, now we simply pursue our peg legged friend until he leads us all to the girls father," he spoke as he quickly threw away his dressing gown and put on a coat that was hidden in a grandfather clock.  
Hearing this explanation though Nozomi was a little dismissive as she wondered how they'd even do that, but before she could speak her mind Olivia grabbed onto Basil happily crying, "then you'll get my daddy back?!"  
She held onto his back tightly as he looked at her surprised, Nozomi smiled herself as she laughed aloud saying, "awww ain't that cute!"  
Basil though hearing this was not at all impressed by her words or Olivia's actions as he slid the girl off saying, "yes I'm sure but on the other hand I do not need inappropriate words or manners at this time."  
Looking at him wishing to continue the mocking as he was finally saying something a little more to her Nozomi said, "yeah sure."  
However once again Basil chose to ignore Nozomi's rudeness as he then turned to get a longer coat saying, "now come along everyone we all must be off to Toby's!"  
Hearing that name Riku creased his eyebrows asking, "Toby's, who's Toby?"  
Listening to the question Basil quickly answered buttoning the coat up, "oh yes why you all must meet him, he's just the chap for this, for there are going to be battles to be fought and fiends to vanquish and I will need all the support that I can have!"  
At this point it was then the king spoke, "wait a minute fight? How do you that there's gonna be a fight, and that any of us here can even do battle?"  
At these words it was then Nozomi realised the same thing too for if they revealed their weapons in battle it would show that neither she him or Riku belonged in that world… and that would lead to more further problems.  
However before she could say a word it was then Dawson intervened, "ah yes, uh Mickey brings up a good point I mean why would you want them or even me to come along for this?"  
Looking at the doctor and then the other Basil quickly told them all wiping clean a magnifying glass on his arm he, " well I should think that a stout hearted army mouse like you would leap at the chance for adventure!"  
Dawson rather taken with the compliment replied, "well yes I am rather curious."  
Listening to these flattering words Nozomi wasn't impressed as she said, "well that's all well and good but what makes you think that we can-"  
Suddenly she was cut off as Basil then walked up to her and looked at her with a grin of success on his face. This made Nozomi suddenly nervous, as he seemed almost crazy to her.  
But then Basil went on to finish his explanation, " I can tell that you clearly and your other comrades as well…" he spoke as he turned and looked at Riku and the king who looked back at him unsure themselves, with that he then said, " have far more experience then I or anyone else in this room… KBM."  
On this note Nozomi's eyes widened as did Riku's and the king's but before they could say anything Basil once again continued on, "so I shall have you all accompany and have your assistance." He finished with a grin as he held his hand out to Nozomi to shake.  
Seeing him do this with the devilishness in his eyes Nozomi could almost read his mind of what he was intending to do, either they join and work with him on the case or he'd announce to the world of their true identities… which was something that nobody wanted at all.  
Realising that she had no choice Nozomi reached her hand forward and joined it with Basil's in a shake, saying acting innocent, "um sure okay… we might as well I suppose."  
Hearing this Basil was brimming at his triumph as he continued on, "excellent! Now we must be on our way!"  
As he walked away it was then Riku walked up to her as he watched Basil walk away quietly, seeing him Nozomi whispered, "it looks we couldn't hide it afterall…"  
Hearing her Riku looked and replied, "Yeah looks like it… he is definitely sharper then he seems…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it back to them breathing his tongue hanging in and out heavily Fidget was trying to recover his lost energy from the near capture, looking up at his new two leaders he looked at them with annoyance slightly, he then complained, "why'd you guys leave me high and dry! If Basil catches us we're done for." He finished as he dreaded to think of what the boss would do to him.  
Pete was looking around the corner of the street making sure no-one was trailing after them while Hari on the hand had been looking into the distance for a moment but then hearing Bat's question she looked down at him as she answered, "I only requested you to make a simple surveillance… was the girl there?"  
Hearing this question Fidget was quiet for a moment still needing to recover a tiny bit more, Pete then had finished checking as he then walked back over and said, "right it's all clear no interlopers or nothin'!" He smiled satisfied.  
Listening to his report Hari looked at him for a moment as she then looked back to Fidget saying. "Good… now did you see her?"  
Finally recovered Fidget then spoke, "yup, she was there that all right, also Basil hhhhmmmm and some fat guy, a black mouse guy a white one and a dark grey one wearin' a moon locket and flower thing."  
Hearing this explanation and listening to the description of the other guests and hearing HER description Hari then said, "I see… good then, it seems fate has had them tag together it will be interesting to see where this leads."  
Fidget didn't understand at all what she was talking about… but Pete did all too well and without another word Hari walked away from the two of them into the darkness. The two of them quickly followed in pursuit to the mission at hand.


	55. The case of Baker street part 4

_**Chapter LII: In the case of Baker Street part IV**_

_Gazing at his princess speechless for a few moments Cait sith didn't dare to breath nor believe for could it be that a miracle had occurred? But then Oralee seemingly having the same reaction began to speak with her gentle voice that he'd been dying to hear again in so long, "Cait sith?"_

_At this point finally getting his act together Cait sith then spoke himself, "yer highness! What are ya doin here!? How's this come to-"  
However then Oralee interrupted him as she had an expression of anxiety and panic in her eyes, "I don't know, but you have to listen to me! We don't have much time until they-"_

_Suddenly there was a jolt of some kind as suddenly around her a dark blue like mist surrounded her and as it did Oralee looked shocked and suddenly she grasped her head as she cried out painfully as it felt as though her mind was being torn in two. _

_Cait sith looked on with alarm as he cried out, "yer highness!?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside a richly decorated wooden room with many expensive ornaments here and there a single wood circle patterned knob on the wall opened as a door silently as Basil looked around himself, still there with the ever smug smile of his.

Suddenly though at his side opening the door wider with a creak came Nozomi and Olivia as they both gazed into the enormous room, Nozomi looked at all of the wondrous many things in the room with wide amazed eyes while Olivia at her side was smiling happily, having seen sights like these many times.

"Wow this place is huge!" Nozomi spoke as she looked at the whole room with amazement.

Hearing her say this Olivia replied, "Yes isn't it?"

However at these words Basil turned to the two of them annoyance in his eyes as he said, "now I do not want any more words out of either of you! Is that clear?"

Hearing him as he spoke in that turn Nozomi saw his aggravated gaze and returned it herself as she replied, "fine whatever I was just-"

Interrupting her reply Olivia spoke quickly "shhhhh!"

Stopping the two instantly with surprised faces Basil quickly saw the reason why for the interference as he quickly took the door and closed it a little slightly as they all together stared at the two human inhabitants of the room.

Nozomi was nudged behind the door and so couldn't see what the two men looked like but she listened as did Riku, Dawson and Mickey did too as they caught up to them.

"I observed that there's going to be a good deal of German music on the programme it is introspective, and I want to introspect!" Spoke a wisdom filled rich voice.

Listening to this and not completely understanding Nozomi scratched her head slightly as a reply came and shoes were then heard walking away, " But Holmes! That music is so frightfully dull!  
Hearing that name immediately sent alarm bells, 'Holmes?! Could he be…Nah!' She thought to herself, that couldn't possibly be that legendary one… even if this world did resemble the famous detective it wasn't the time to be thinking about it.

As the two occupants finally departed from the room Basil watched as they left and the lights were then turned off revealing them all to be finally alone. Happy at this he opened the door now big and wide for all of them to see the room and all it's splendour.

The room itself was a marvel of antiquities with many golden ornaments here and there upon the mantle piece and shelves as well as a blue covered cloth table. The fireplace was warm and golden in the centre giving the place a wonderful homely feel especially with the big warm armchair to the side adding to the effect, even with the lights out the atmosphere didn't change.

Wondering inside it Nozomi was even more impressed as she said, "wow! I think this first time I've seen so many antiques in one place!"

Walking at her side also looking around Riku replied, "I'll have to agree with you there, there isn't anywhere I come from that has stuff like this."

Hearing him Nozomi looked at him and nodded as she then replied, " I didn't think there would be then of course it's the same thing for me too and-"

Suddenly she was interrupted as Basil called out, "Toby! Toby!" As they walked further inside the room.

Hearing that name being called Nozomi's curiosity was peaked again as she turned to the king, "hey your majesty?"

Hearing her question the king turned around as he replied, "yeah Nozomi?"

Looking at him she asked, "who's Toby? Is he some mouse man who lives here too?"

Listening to the question the king paused for a moment as he thought about it, but then he raised his head as he told her, "I'm afraid I can't answer that for ya Nozomi, I wouldn't know at all."

Hearing his reply Nozomi then answered casually, "oh? Well I guess you wouldn't would you… um…"

With that she then ran a little further ahead and then asked Dawson, "excuse me Dawson do you know who this Toby guy is?"

Turning and hearing the question Dawson replied, "Toby?"

Nozomi nodded and then Olivia who had been quiet in their journey inside then also asked as she pulled on his jacket, "Yes Doctor I'd like to know too."

Seeing the curiosity from the two young girls Dawson then tried his best to give an explanation, "well my dears… uh Toby is, well he's uh…" But he too was coming up with nothing and so just turned to the source that could give him the answer, "I say Basil who is this Toby chap?"

Meanwhile Basil still smiling with his ever-present grin was about to answer him when suddenly there came a thundering on the carpeted ground and something then arrived in front of the group.

Basil then said aloud happily as everyone looked up at the enormous new arrival with surprised eyes, "ah here he is now!"

Looming over them was a tall brown blood hound with his tongue hanging in and out of his mouth, a happy expression on his face with a blue collar hanging around his neck with a gold tag hanging down.

Seeing him Basil decided to let Dawson make the first introduction as he pushed him forward to Toby's lowered snout saying, "Dawson Toby."

The doctor was obviously nervous as he began his greeting his left hand upon his hat as he smiled up to the enormous beast saying, "charmed I'm sure," he then patted Toby's nose gently showing no ill intent.

But unfortunately this sent Toby into a fierce growl showing that he was not to be patronized as he pushed against the doctor fiercely. This sent Mickey and Riku on high alert as they unconsciously both took a step back, but then Basil intervened taking care of the situation saying as he pushed against Toby's nose, "now wait, Toby stop! Toby cease! Desist!" He cried still in his proud state.

The doctor was now horribly nervous as he stood behind the leg of the red armchair looking onward not wishing to try his luck; Riku and the king too were on the edge of caution looking at the enormous creature ready to battle if need be.

Seeing his companions like this Basil decided to put their minds and nerves to rest as he told them, "oh I am most sorry chaps, Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I've trained but he can be… intrusively frisky."

Hearing this explanation looked at the dog still warily who also looked at him unsure as well as Riku replied, "I see…"

Though Basil completely missing the unsure nature of everyone carried on, "now then why don't I let the rest of you introduce yourselves, miss-" but it was then Basil noticed as he looked around curiously baffled, as the others were then as well as they all looked around too trying to see what he'd lost. It was then Basil asked curiously, "I say, where has miss Nozomi and Olivia run too?"

It was then the others noticed too surprised as they hadn't even noticed they'd left! The king looked around and asked, "hey yeah! Where is she and Olivia!"

Meanwhile hidden underneath the blue tablecloth Nozomi was looking through a gap in the blue material obviously terrified beyond degree as Olivia looked out as well.

For when Basil had bought out Toby Nozomi had gone as white as a sheet and moving faster than lightning she'd unconsciously taken Olivia and had hidden together underneath the blue covered table.

Looking at Toby nervously she complained, "oh no! Not another dog to deal with!..."

Olivia was baffled at why Nozomi had done what she did as she asked her, "um Nozomi why've you hidden me here with you?"

Hearing her question Nozomi looked down at her and replied still horribly nervous, "Because there's a dog's here!"

Hearing her Olivia blinked as she asked, "what you mean you're afraid of Toby?"

Looking at the young mouse girl Nozomi couldn't understand why she was so calm, but then suddenly she heard shuffling on the ground and saw outside that Toby was sniffing once more as he'd picked up an unusual sent. Seeing him approaching fast she quickly once again sped away quickly dragging Olivia with her as they both arrived under a footrest.

Surprised again at Nozomi's agility Olivia looked at the girl as she then continued to shiver away with nervousness.

Seeing her like this Olivia continued, "wow, you really are afraid of dogs aren't you?"

Looking at her with disbelief at her calmness, Nozomi replied, "You have no idea! I've had really bad experiences with them! All the time they're trying to kill and eat me! It's really horrible! And I'm sure it's gonna be exactly the same here! And I don't want it!"

Hearing her complaints Olivia knew it was meant to be taken seriously but she couldn't help but giggle at her behaviour, "you're so funny Nozomi!"

Seeing Olivia laugh Nozomi was distressed as she cried, "it's not funny Olivia! Honestly it's-"

But suddenly then there was sniffing heard on the other side of the footrests drapery that made Nozomi really panicked, "oh no he's here! What am I gonna do!" She cried.

Olivia looking at her shook her head unbelieving at the fuss she was making and then said as she began to exit, "I'm sure it's not all that bad I'll go and say hello to Toby myself."

As Nozomi heard these words she turned to see the young mouse girl exit as she cried, "no don't!"

Outside Olivia smiled widely as she greeted Toby patting his nose as he lowered his snout down to greet her, he looked at her with happy eyes. Seeing him like this Olivia laughed as she said, "hello Toby, silly doggy!" She couldn't see the fuss that Nozomi was making about the whole thing, as the dog was kind and gentle to her.

Looking up at him she then asked, "would you like a crumpet?"

Toby smiled and nodded his head loads as he saw the tiny little crumpet being offered up to him, excitedly he then licked his enormous tongue out and scooped the crumpet with one go, as it entered his mouth he licked his chops really pleased with the delicious treat.

Seeing that everything was okay Olivia decided it was now time for Nozomi to say hello to her big friend as she went inside under the footrest once more, she didn't have to go far as she was right near the edge of the lining.

Seeing her Olivia said her, "c'mon Nozomi you've got to meet Toby he's really nice!"

At this idea though Nozomi was less then ecstatic as she said, "what me?! I can't! Just because he'd been nice to you doesn't mean that-"

"Ah so you were watching then?" Olivia asked intrigued seeing that she wasn't as cowardly as she thought she was.

Well she'd been caught out there for she had been curious and worried about Olivia's safety as she watched the little scene between her and the huge bloodhound, but she was still wary of him and as she heard Olivia say this in a jokingly way Nozomi felt herself become embarrassed as she said a little annoyed, "well of course I was! I was worried about you and stuff, I couldn't leave you completely defenceless!"

Olivia seeing Nozomi's fuss she only laughed it off as she dragged her, "oh c'mon I know you'll like him! He'll like you too!"

Getting more and more nervous Nozomi was trying to find some way out of it as she said, "look I really don't think that this is-"

But it was too late as she was then dragged outside and there looking down curiously at them both was Toby one of his ears slightly piqued as he peered down.

Looking at him herself Nozomi was as stiff as a board Olivia greeted him once more, "hello again Toby! I want you to meet my friend Nozomi."

Hearing Olivia and turning to look at Toby she asked her, "are you sure this is a good idea, I mean-"

But then suddenly Toby leaned his big snout down as he sniffed at her and Olivia, seeing him do this Nozomi clenched her eyes shut expecting the very worst to happen at any moment, but then suddenly shocking her suddenly she felt something wet as it went against her cheek suddenly.

Opening her eyes baffled as she jumped slightly she saw that she had been licked by the enormous hound leaving her a little wet slightly as she blinked.

Coming towards them running were Basil and the others as they finally located the lost two, Basil laughed as he said, "aha see it's just I said, his sense of smell is bested to none!"

Dawson seeing this replied still nervous slightly, "Yes quite…"

Running past him then was Mickey and Riku who went to go and check on her, Nozomi in the meantime still felt a bit awkward after the lick not knowing exactly what to do as she saw Toby looking down on her with a happy face.

Finally making it to her Mickey asked her concerned slightly, "are you all right Nozomi?"

Hearing him Nozomi looked in his direction but as she did Toby leaned his snout down to her again as he nudged into her making her speak, "hey whoa! Whoa hey! Take it easy Toby!" She had a hand up on his nose stopping him from nudging her anymore.

She sighed then finally making him stop, she was a lot more relaxed realising now that Toby wasn't going to eat her alive or anything else that might endanger her life, so smiling a little awkward she replied to the king, "yeah I'm okay, apart from being slobbered on." She ended with a slight laugh.

Olivia was pleased to see that she'd been able to make Nozomi and Toby become friends as she said to her, "you see I told you he was good didn't I?"

Looking at Olivia Nozomi smiled still as she replied, "yeah you did… looks like you beat me this time, huh? Toby?"

The blood hound was truly pleased himself now too as he nudged her a little more making Nozomi laugh again as she gave him a little hug around the nose getting the message of what he wanted.

Watching from where he was with Mickey the king turned to him and said, "good to see she's made a new pal huh?"

Turning to the king for a moment and then looking back to see Nozomi's happy awkward smile with the enormous dog Riku smiled himself from the atmosphere as he replied, "yeah I guess it is… for a dummy like her." He added.

Basil then wished to go to the matter at hand as he looked into his right pocket for that one specific item as he spoke, "now see here Toby, to the matter at hand I want you to-"

However as he turned back to look he then saw surprised that Toby had turned now onto his back and was now having a belly rub from both Nozomi and Olivia. All three were enjoying the experience as Nozomi said laughing, "ha! Ha! Tickle attack!"

Olivia giggled on as well with Toby also smiling his tongue hanging out with his left foot kicking in and out from the sensation.

However a whistle sounded ending the three's fun as Toby looked upside down to see Basil coughing impatiently, his arms folded and foot tapping the ground showing his annoyance.

Seeing that the fun was over now Nozomi and Olivia both slid off Toby like a slide undeterred as Olivia was caught by Dawson's arms and Nozomi landed on the ground perfectly on her feet.

"Well that was great while it lasted," Nozomi smiled as she dusted her arms off slightly.

Riku then walking over to her with the king said to her sarcastically, "You've got to learn to stop having so much fun."

Looking at him as he spoke to her Nozomi replied grumpy slightly, "sue me."

But then Basil after finally getting Toby's attention back as he turned over and looked at his small master, "good," he said satisfied.

Then he went back to what was urgent at that moment as he once again reached into his right coat pocket speaking to Toby again, "now Toby…Toby I want you to find…"  
With that he withdrew the black cap he'd been holding in his pocket as he pointed it to Toby, "this fiend!" He looked at it happily for a moment but then his expression changed all together as he became agitated and growled angrily at the fowl object.

Nozomi herself and the others were slightly startled at this change as now the light heartedness had gone to be replaced by the serious tones of their mission.

Seeing he'd got the right mood Basil continued on waving the object in front of the hounds' nose making the dog's hunting nature grow as he continued to give him the details, "yes, you know his type! Grrr villain! Grrr scoundrel! Grrrrrr brown close set eyes! Broken wing!"

At this point Toby was confused as he stopped for a moment and looked at Basil puzzled, seeing the problem Basil quickly explained making his right arm go numb saying, "oh, he's a pegged leg bat with a broken wing."

Looking at this a little oddly Riku uttered, "Shouldn't he have done that description in the first place."

Hearing him Mickey replied, "Riku you've gotta be quiet we don't want to deserve the man when he's working."

At this Riku was quickly quiet as heard the king instruct him, Nozomi couldn't help but smile for him being told off.

Hearing the words Basil quickly said, "thank you," as he then went and turned back to Toby continuing his growling gnashing his teeth as Basil looked ferocious himself, "grrrr! Yes! Grrrr! Yes! That's the spirit! Got his scent!" Toby then nodded as he gotten the details of what he needed and smiled happily.

Enthusiastic at his success Basil cried, "good boy! Good boy!" He then went and picked up the blue lead at his feet ready to put it on Toby's collar.

But then he saw once more that Toby was distracted by the others as he looked at them all happily, all pleased with his job but before any words could be exchanged Basil intervened still holding the lead in his hands, "miss Flanchester!"

Everyone looking at him annoyed all cried out together, "Flabbersham!"

Still though as casual as ever Basil replied, "whatever," but then his ecstatic nature returning once more he continued, "your father is as good as found."

"Great!" The king spoke aloud happily as he then said, "Now we can all get down to the matter at hand!"

Hearing the mouse king Basil replied, "indeed, now TOBY!"

Then hearing the command he became all serious and pointed ready for action, Basil then gave him the word, "seek'em!"

Unfortunately for him though he got stomped on by one of Toby's huge paws as the enormous door charged out the door with Basil hanging on to the end of the lead shouting, "aha! Yoinks! Talley ho!" As he finished laughing loudly into the distance.

Seeing the crazy mouse detective rush out the others ran after him with Nozomi shouting, "wait for us you crazy Looney!"

With that they were on route to stop the sinister plot.


	56. The case of Baker street part 5

_**Chapter LIII: In the case of Baker Street part V**_

In a darkened shop alley lit by only one street lamp a closed toy store had some rather unusual guests behind it's locked doors and tightly closed windows.

Fidget groaned as he kicked a couple of garments that him and his accomplices had been sent to find, Pete himself groaned as well as he walked over carrying a whole stack of the red royal guard uniforms in his hands that made a huge leaning tower over his head.

"Oh! This stuff sure looks easier bein' picked up then holdin!" Pete complained as he was struggling slightly with the weight of it all.

Looking at Pete Fidget then replied, as he was alarmed at the size of the staggering tower of clothing, "hey stupid what do ya think yer doin'! That's stuff's gonna come crumbling down any-"

Then he was interrupted as Pete got immediately annoyed at those rude words as he started to rush forwards forgetting the heftiness, "stupid! I'll give ya stupid! I ain't gonna be walkin around and bein' whoa!!!-"

However as he had started to run carrying the garments he suddenly tripped sending the whole batch into a chaotic rain, this was bad news for it would take them all ages to gather it all together again.

Suddenly running forwards using her speed and wings Hari quickly snatched the bag from Fidget's hand and then jumped quickly into the air darting here, there and everywhere until she caught them all in the sack with seemingly no effort at all.

Fidget was gob smacked as he looked on with amazed eyes as Hari floated down onto the floor gently the sack bulging, and as suddenly as she did Pete fell onto the floor of the table with a huge thump, this made Fidget fall and trip on his feet while Hari remained as still as a statue even though she was lifted ever so slightly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Of all the rotten luck to happen to-" suddenly he was cut off as Hari had walked over to his side and was now reaching her right hand down to him. He blinked as he saw this gesture but then before he could question Hari answered seemingly reading his mind, "a hand up."

Hearing this Pete was quiet for a moment but then seeing the gesture he decided to take the offer up as he was then lifted onto his feet once more, after he'd managed to get back up Pete then started to dust himself off.

Watching him for a moment as he did this Hari satisfied that she had gained the appropriate results lifted the bag over her shoulder as she did Pete talked once more, "now that was the last thing I've been needin' right now, I don't need to be doin' two errand jobs at once, I don't wanna be no gofer!"

Letting Pete continue on with his complaints Hari walked over to Fidget who had now got up too as he flapped his wings slightly getting a little ache out here and there, watching her approach he then saw her throw the sack beside him as she then said, "I trust that this is the adequate amount?"

Hearing her he blinked for a moment unsure and a little wary of her cold nature as he replied, "I uh… I think so, hang on a sec." With that he rummaged into his right wing pocket as he took out the list and a pencil.

Seeing him do this Hari walked over behind him herself to also observe the list, Pete then finally finished with his complaining walked on over himself as he asked, "is this all then we're needin to be gettin'?" He asked.

Hearing his question Fidget looked ay him for a second then back at the list, "uh, well uh let's see here, get the following, Tools check, we got tools haven't we?" He asked.

Hearing him answer Hari replied in her dry cold tone, "yes."

Getting this reply Fidget then went back, "uh okay then gears double check! We got the gears, girl we ain't got girl yet, uniforms? Oh we got plenty of them," Fidget ended with amusement in his voice as they now had ¾ of what was needed.

Hearing Fidget's amused tone Pete himself wasn't pleased as he replied, "yeah we got them only cause of me and my achin back!"

Ignoring another complaint Hari considered their situation as she spoke, "now all that is left to acquire is that young girl… now what would be the best method to proceed-"

However suddenly outside interrupting her came a howling from a bloodhound outside and upon it stood six small figures. Seeing them Pete and Fidget were startled though Hari was undeterred.

"Huh? Oh no! We've got found out!" Pete cried panicked as he didn't want a repeat of what had happened to him in the last world.

Fidget too was alarmed as he cried, "oh no! Oh no! We gotta hide! We gotta hide!" With that he had grabbed the sack and ran on ahead.

Seeing him flee Pete immediately started his pursuit as he cried, "hey whatya doin! Don't leave us behind here!"

Not listening Fidget jumped up onto a de-geared clown toy and into the heights of the shelves above but unfortunately for Pete he wasn't tall enough or light enough to make the toy work as it had done him.

He grew anxious as he cried, "ya good fer nothin' ding bat don't strand me here! I can't-"

However he was cut off as suddenly he felt a pull on from his back as he was suddenly lifted up off the ground, looking startled as he was taken into the dark heights he saw once again that he was being assisted by Hari who looked as though she was struggling as she flew with her wings saying, "you are still extremely heavy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the exhilarating ride the group all had on Toby's back they were now all disembarking. Basil truly satisfied cried out, "splendid job Toby!" As he landed upon the window ledge enthusiastically. As he made it over Olivia was then herself on the edge of Toby's nose as she smiled reaching out to Basil to assist her.

Looking at this gesture Basil sighed as he rolled his eyes not really taken by the sweetness as he then reached his arms out as well ready to assist, then with a jump Olivia was then quickly caught by Basil's arms as he held her for a brief moment but then set her down as he ushered her forwards.

"Awww that was so cute!" Nozomi spoke as she watched the sweet scene between the two, she was then herself on Toby's nose at the edge. Looking back for a moment into Toby's eyes she said, "thanks for the ride Toby, that was a great job."

Toby then nodded slightly happily making her shake slightly as did everyone else who were getting ready to disembark, getting her act together after the slight nod she looked back to Riku who was standing beside Dawson, king Mickey walked over to proceed with her.

"Well then let's get goin Nozomi," he spoke as he looked up at her.

Looking at the mouse king she replied, "Okay your majesty."

Seeing the edge that divided them from the windowpane Nozomi watched as the king made it over to the other side without any hassle, Nozomi though was a little hesitant as she was gearing herself up.

"Will you hurry up and move!" Riku complained as he was getting impatient with her loitering.

Hearing the rude words Nozomi looked back as she looked mad herself as she replied, "oh get lost!" With that she hopped on over without any trouble as she walked on over to join king Mickey and Basil.

Finally it was then time for Riku and Dawson to head after the group, suddenly as they made it just in front of Toby's eyes there was a slight growl from Toby's throat, this made Dawson nervous as he tried to make a step to leave saluting with his hat as he went while Riku however just looked puzzled as he asked him as he walked too, "what's your problem?"

Then suddenly breathing in making Riku and Dawson Toby unbalanced they were suddenly launched forwards fast as Toby had snorted a puff from his nose.

This turned Dawson into a rolling ball as he smacked into the back of Basil's legs with a thump and then Riku rolled as well as he then unfortunately collided into Nozomi making her fall head forwards.

"Owwww!" She cried from the impact, she then started to get up as she was lying down further complaining, "what the heck was that for! Why did you-"

Suddenly she stopped abruptly as she saw that Riku was on top of her as he looked just as surprised as she was at their sudden closeness.

Wide eyed for a moment, Nozomi then suddenly turned red with embarrassment as she then said annoyed trying to push him off, "get off you're heavy!"

Disgruntled at this comment Riku was snapped out of the moment as he replied turning his own head away red with annoyance, "well excuse me then!"

With that he got up as he walked forwards to catch up to Basil and Dawson who were waiting for the argumentative couple, seeing Riku move the king walked over as he offered Nozomi a hand up, "here you are Nozomi."

Looking at the hand up Nozomi was grateful for the politeness as she replied, "thanks." With that she was lifted back up.

Seeing that the little scene was over Basil proceeded over to Toby as he commanded, "Toby, sit!"

However the dog only looked up obliviously happy wagging his tail his tongue sticking out, seeing this Basil tried again getting nearer as he pointed to him saying, "Toby, sit!"

Olivia though beside him lowered her right arm and hand down saying, "sit Toby!"

With that he plonked his behind down obliging the command with the same look upon his features, seeing this result was gained, though not completely in the way he would have liked it he spoke, "good boy, if you'll excuse me." With that he walked forwards again.

As he started to walk forwards though Nozomi said to him sarcastically, "oh well look who can't control his dog well huh?"

At these mocking words Basil looked at her annoyed as he said coldly, "I do not wish to hear more mockery, especially from you… now as I said moving along."

Watching him as he walked past Nozomi then raised one of her eyebrows as she said, "well I'm glad at least he said something to me, he hasn't really talked to any of us properly since this whole thing began."

Hearing her say this the king looked up at her as he replied, "yeah well that's true, but I don't think you should be mean to him on this investigation you know Nozomi, I'm sure the fella's got a lot on his mind."

Listening to the king saying this Nozomi responded apologetically slightly, "uh yeah… sorry your majesty, I didn't mean to be too rude, I'll mind it next time."

The king nodded as he then walked forwards Nozomi beside him as Olivia then quickly caught up to them to see what the great mouse detective was deciphering.

Dawson and Riku were quietly watching Basil as he scouted around the area as he looked along the edge on his hands and knees, on the floor making odd humming noises as he did so, when he suddenly settled his gaze upon the window in front of him.

Suddenly he cried in triumph, "aha! This is our peg legged friends entrance!" With that he pointed to a single small round window from in the row, and the one thing that made this one different to the rest of the row was that there was a small hole in it's centre.

Everybody gazed at this supposed entrance perplexed as Riku asked," he got in through there?"

Looking at it Nozomi added, " Yeah how did he? Does he have an ability to make himself shrink?"

Listening to these question Dawson walked over closer as he also replied, "yes I am quite inclined to agree Basil, how could he fit into such a tiny-"

Suddenly though interrupting him Basil took Dawson's right hand as he smiled saying, "observe, Doctor." With that he then plugged Dawson's right finger into the window's hole.

This puzzled everyone still but then it was suddenly made crystal clear as he suddenly pulled back upon the glass gently, revealing it to be a door that opened easily out.

Astonished the king spoke, "whoa, now that's a genius way of getting in without no one realising!"

Feeling the same emotion Dawson spoke to Basil through the glass frame removing his right finger making his face look all weird and distorted, which caused Nozomi to hide a small fit of giggles, "Basil you astound me-"

However Basil interrupted as he ushered him to be silent, and with that he quickly proceeded through the doorway making everyone else follow after him as they all entered the darkened halls of the toy store, with Dawson closing the door quietly behind them all.

Looking around inside the room everyone was watching out for that bat in case he did a sneak attack upon them, or something else vile however they were all so caught up in their thoughts that suddenly Dawson bumped into something as he took a step back and started to apologise, "oh I beg your pardon I-"

However as he stopped and looked up as everyone else did they saw that he'd walked into an enormous leg of a green frilly dressed doll that looked down at them almost with a pig like nose. It's face Nozomi slightly creeped out as she subconsciously took a step back.

But as she did though it was then they all looked at the scenery as they all saw the richly decorated and coloured toys surrounding them in all directions almost like a jungle upon the many shelves and tables.

"Wow… these ones are way different to any ones I've ever seen," Nozomi uttered as she looked around the place incredibly impressed.

"Gotta agree with you there," Mickey spoke as he looked around.

Riku though didn't say anything as he stood behind Olivia as he just continued to look around while Dawson talked as well, "I've never seen so many toys myself either."

Suddenly though popping out from the leg behind them all making them jump Basil appeared, as he looked around on high alert, "behind any of which, lurk our bloody thirsty assassin! So please all of you be very careful!"

Watching Basil they watched as he snuck away on the very air of caution as he slid up and stood next to the doll's right leg as he then jumped over and proceeded forwards.

Taking these words to heart everyone looked around themselves as they too were now on high alert, the king then spoke, "okay you all heard him let's get movin!"

Everyone then nodded quietly as they then all proceeded forwards looking up at the many toys that surrounded them, all darkened by shadows that made them all extremely ominous and creepy with their painted happy smiles.

Arriving at a ladder everyone climbed up in single file all feeling differently about the escapade, Basil was smiling obviously quietly excited about the whole thing. Dawson behind him as he looked on warily, while the king looked on with quiet serious determination as he gazed around, Olivia herself seemed a little anxious about things. Riku behind her was also watching out for the bat Fidget, as he was on high alert, Nozomi though on the other hand though was wary as she couldn't help but gaze at the toys as they all looked down upon them all, still creeping her out.

Finally arriving at the top dusting herself slightly, Nozomi looked up and then saw a huge Jack in the box that looking down over the group as they walked underneath it with it's leering wide eyed smile.

Creeped out even more Nozomi ran forwards as she caught up behind Riku and Olivia not wanting to be alone she whispered, "is it me, or are the toys becoming more creepy as we go through?"

Hearing her question Riku looked back at her as he replied, "that's because we're getting deeper into the darkness… things are always more scary looking the further you proceed."

Listening to this little number Nozomi was surprised once again by Riku's little ounce of wisdom as she said, "well it sounds you have a lot of experience with it."

Hearing this Riku turned around and looked at her, as he did Nozomi caught a strange expression on his face one of sadness and humour which she didn't quite get as he spoke, "I have more then-"

Suddenly from out of nowhere there was a huge sound of crashing and banging that made everyone jump up on their toes in fright and surprise, as Basil caught a scared Dawson in his arms, everybody then looked around startled as they quickly went to see where the noise was coming from.

But then looking around quickly they then suddenly saw that the culprit was Olivia who had turned on a clockwork fire engine band as it made their little concert piece with trumpets, a drum and tambourines.

Looking at this with a sigh of panicked relief Nozomi and Riku relaxed while Basil though was bitterly frustrated and mad as he dropped Dawson from his arms as he suddenly jumped and turned the device off.

It then collapsed on itself as it's band members became limp and lifeless as it's music drone fully was turned off, looking at Olivia as though he was going to blow his top Basil said angrily, "please!! Quiet."

Olivia looked up not understanding what she had done wrong as Basil then turned to the rest of group as he said harshly and bitterly, "all of you! Do not let this girl out of your sight!"

At once from habit Dawson put his right hand to his head in salute becoming all serious and straight. Olivia mimicked him, as did Nozomi who couldn't help but find it funny as she said, "aye, aye sir!"

Looking at her childishness again Riku spoke to her, "this is not the time for that trash!"

Turning and staring at him with annoyed eyes Nozomi replied, "well excuse me if I like to have fun."

But then Dawson too breaking out of his serious state turned to them all as he said, "gentleman, ladies this isn't the time for an angry debate… now come on stay close."

Hearing him Olivia replied, "all right doctor."

Looking at the young mouse girl as she walked away Nozomi decided to have a word with her herself as she said, "Olivia why did you turn on that thing?"

Hearing her question Olivia looked up carefree with a smile as she replied, "cause I thought it was interesting and I was curious."

Listening to the honest reply Nozomi replied, "Oh of course… but I think you better be more cautious… after all it's that old saying right, curiosity killed the cat."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile from the darkness of the shelves above, the group of villains surveyed the clueless heroes as they made they way across the chessboard in the darkness.

Looking at them Pete complained whispering quietly, "Oh it's those guys again! I wanna throttle 'em all right here and now!"

Listening to him say this Fidget also added, "yeah and look! Basil's there with 'em!"

Gazing down at the group as they continued on, Hari was quiet despite the odd pair's little disagreements as Pete then said; "all right I say we use the heartless on 'em right now!"

However hearing this idea of Pete's Hari was quick to the point as she said, "that would be ill advised."

Hearing her Pete was cross again at her disagreeing as he spoke to her, "why not?! We've got the perfect set up right! Those guys are in the dark! And we could completely take 'em unawares!"

Looking at Pete as he gave her his basic evaluation, Hari gave him her train of thought, "incorrect, they are not unawares they know full well that there are assailants here and have placed themselves highly with caution… and there is also the matter of the young girl that Rattigan requires… we have to do it in a way that doesn't let us reveal ourselves."

Hearing this Pete hadn't taken this into account but he was still dismissive as he spoke on, "who cares if they see us! We'll just run 'em into the ground and-"

Cut off once more Hari spoke, "I must remind you that my lady does not wish for them to know that I am associating myself with you… their weapons could easily smite you if I am not there to assist and if I appear here again with you, they will suspect too much and realise the truth… which is not advisable."

Pete was truly now beaten word for word and there was no way for him to answer back to this sound logic as he sighed and shook his head as he asked, "all right, all right then! But what are we supposed to do then?"

Listening to all this Fidget tuned as well as he added, "yeah what can we do now…"

Looking down again and upon the darkness Hari then quickly came up with a solution, "we will use stealth…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking along a blue and black coloured chessboard Basil came across one of the chess pieces in his path as he then with a smile moved it back into the group saying, "checkmate!"

Looking at the piece annoyed with Basil's arrogant nature as he had placed it in her way Nozomi pushed it back saying, "Oh check yourself!"

Seeing her annoyed face Riku shook his head as he asked with a slight smile, "what's wrong, don't you like chess?"

Hearing this question wondering where the sudden wish for conversation had come from Nozomi looked at Riku puzzled for a minute as she replied, "no I don't… I can't play the game to save my life."

Discovering this Riku continued on, "oh can't you?"

Replying not looking back as she walked onwards Nozomi replied, "No, why can you play it?" She asked as she looked at him.

Hearing her ask Riku replied, "yeah I can, though I haven't played in a long time… none of the others could play it with me."

Raising her eyebrows discovering something new about him Nozomi then smiled as she replied walking again, "well I'd think you and Wairu would get along well then, he can play chess though not with me… I could never remember all the rules and pieces and stuff… I'd bet you guys would have a great time."

Listening to the description that Nozomi made of her old friend, Riku liked the sound of it and so replied, "well I'll look forward to it then."

Seeing him smile Nozomi smiled herself but before she could say anything Basil was quick to point out something saying, "aha! Evidence of our peg legged adversary!"

Looking at the ground then everyone spied dirty footmarks on the wooden floor, as they did Mickey then spoke saying, "well this fella seems to get dirty feet real easy doesn't he?"

Hearing him say this Riku replied, "you can say that again."

But not heeding their words Basil continued looking downward with his magnifying glass as he walked forwards overly excited at the idea of catching their target at last! However as he walked forwards suddenly he was halted as he came in front of metallic feet. Gazing upwards he then saw that he had made it in front of a metallic black moustached doll that he noticed was lacking something, as he wondered to himself, "how very odd?"

The others catching up to him then too all saw the huge row of metallic dolls as Basil was deep in thought as he pondered something, seeing him like this Dawson inquired, "what is it Basil?"

Hearing the question being asked he replied, "isn't it painfully obvious, doctor? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms."

Listening to this explanation Nozomi was confused for a moment but then looking up and beside them she then noticed the box that the dolls had all come from revealing them to be royal guard dolls, realising this she then said, "I kind of feel sorry for all of them, if it's like this."

Hearing this thought Basil replied, "indeed and this wasn't done by any child either." He spoke as he looked up at Olivia who looked at him puzzled.

Riku hearing this replied, "well that's rather obvious… not even an idiot could do all of this alone."

Looking at Riku Basil didn't reply a word, as he had looked behind him and had made a new discovery as he spied with his magnifying glass, "hello?"

Everyone then watched him as he made his analysis of the scene, "someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys." True enough to his words the others all noticed the hollow bodies of two wind up toys, a clown with a grinning face and one that was once a drumming monkey.

Seeing this Mickey then was now really awfully curious as he asked, "now what's really going on here? What is this all leading to?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still watching from above Hari gazed at their progress and was impressed by the mouse detective's observations, suddenly from behind her came huffing and puffing from both Pete and Fidget.

Seeing their return she asked, "is it all prepared now?"

Breathing hard Pete replied, "Yeah it is! But ya have no idea how hard it was to do without 'em noticin!"

Fidget just breathed in and out as he agreed, "yeah, so… uh when do we start?"

Hearing this question Hari gave her answer instantly, "now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile below the others were all trying to identify what all these anomalies meant, and as Dawson was busy with his own thoughts suddenly he noticed something on the ground, a single piece of paper.

Thinking this odd he picked it up as he asked with Olivia looking puzzled too, "hey fellows?"

Hearing him ask Mickey replied, "yeah? What is it Dawson?"

He then waved the paper to him which then they noticed as they all walked over to take a look as well, they then all saw it must be something important so Nozomi called him over, "hey Basil!"

Irritated with her voice he replied, "Please I'm trying to concentrate!" As he had his hand to chin in thought.

Annoyed Nozomi replied, "Will you just look at this thing we've got here! It's-"

Suddenly everyone was distracted as all around the toys started to stir into life as twisting and turning of keys was heard as the toys all each made their own unique songs and sounds.

It was all eerie yet enchanting to see this occur as it made a childish playful atmosphere, as everyone gazed around Nozomi asked confused, "wait… do these toys come to life in front of mice?"

Looking around though Riku was in doubt, "I don't think so… I'm sure this world doesn't work with the same rules as the last…. This all feels too set up."

Everyone was all overly cautious and distracted gazing up at the many wonders in the room to notice a bubble toy had started up, the delightful little things blew in Olivia's way as she looked gleeful as she chased after the source.

However noticing the bubbles then too Mickey turned and saw Olivia following the bubbles around the corner and quickly followed after her, turning the corner he saw that she had made it past a Dumbo bubble toy and was now gazing fondly upon a blue and pink ribboned baby cot that rocked back and forth with sweet music.

Seeing her like this the king ran forward as she started to pull the sheets back off the sleeping occupant however as she did he pulled on her arm saying, "You mustn't runaway from us like that otherwise you-"

"BBBBWWWWWWWAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!!" Came a shout from a horrible black fanged grinning face with a pink bonnet on its head that scared the king and Olivia witless.

Off guard suddenly a sack came over the top of the two of them with a huge loud familiar chuckle, "ha! Got ya!" Came the familiar cry.

The king was trapped in the sack before he could shout out along with Olivia who then screamed loudly in distress.

This then alerted the others who all looked wide-eyed with shock! "Olivia!" Nozomi cried.

"Oh no!!" Dawson cried out realising the fatal mistake they'd committed.

"Quick we must pursue!" Cried Basil as he ran forwards.

They all ran around the corner and there suddenly catching them all unguarded were suddenly rows of heartless all moving hauntingly back and forth with their glowing yellow eyes and black antenna.

Seeing them all there Riku looked up behind them and saw him! "Pete! You're here again!"

Smiling as he stood behind his rows of heartless with Fidget at his side smirking with his huge fangs in his pink baby bonnet as he held onto a sack bulging as it rocked back and forth with live movement, "right ya are small fry, with a nice couple of little gifts for old Rattigan!"

Hearing him say this the others then noticed that there were two within the bag as Mickey was now no longer with them!

"The king! You-"

Interrupting her Pete smiled on " that's right sweet cheeks! And now it's time we gotta be sayin toodles, and all of you guys are gotta be sayin hello to our heartless!"

With that he snapped his fingers as they leaped into battle against the mouse heroes.


	57. The case of Baker street part 6

_**Chapter LIV: In the case of Baker Street part VI**_

"Daaaaa!!!" Dawson cried as a heartless came running forward as it launched itself at him with it's darkened claws.

Bracing himself for the horrible impact he cowered, but then suddenly there was a sound of slicing as he quickly shivering anxiously opened his eyes to see Riku who had called out his keyblade "The way to Dawn," destroying the monster in seconds.

Looking at the heartless that surrounded their group he gritted his teeth as he complained frustrated, "of all the things that could cause us trouble right now!"

Basil himself was doing his best as he tried to dodge past the heartless here and there, though he himself was having slight difficulty as suddenly a trio of the creatures too surrounded him.

But then suddenly quickly slicing through the three with her own keyblade "the Starseeker," Nozomi looked just as bitter as she added herself, "you don't have to tell me twice about it!"

Seeing the swift work that the two keybladers were performing Basil was impressed and proud of the correct judgement that he had made upon the group of them, but then breaking out of his thoughts he looked into the distance and saw Pete and Fidget running into the distance with the fidgeting sack on his wide shoulders.

Seeing their getaway he called out to them all, "quickly chaps! We must pursue!" With that he started to run ahead dodging the heartless as they still continued to come after him.

Everyone hearing and then seeing what Basil was doing they all too then saw Pete and Fidget making their getaway as well, seeing this they all acted as Nozomi then smashed another line of the black shadows out of the way as she cried, "wait for us!"

Acting quickly too Riku pulled the doctor onto his feet as he quickly said, "c'mon Dawson we gotta move!" With that he assisted him as they ran forwards dodging the heartless here and there.

Looking back as the two of them ran forwards Fidget saw that the heroes were quickly catching up that made him panic as he told Pete, "hey those guys! They're, they're catchin up to us! What do we do!"

Hearing him as he looked down Pete then turned as well as he saw them all running catching up, he looked unsure for a moment but then in the lines of shelves he caught a glimpse of Hari hiding behind one of the toys.

Looking at her he saw her do a slight nod signalling him to initiate her tactic, he then grinned as he looked at the clueless heroes again saying, "I'm gonna give those chumps a little rock and roll!" With that he then snapped his left fingers as then something began to form behind him and Fidget in a cloud of darkness.

As Nozomi watched Pete and Fidget running behind Basil she caught the grin that Pete was doing as he seemed to look past himself up to something, peeking her curiosity but just as she was about to look up to see what it was suddenly there was a cry from Basil, "aaaagggghhhh!! Look out!"  
Snapping back in his direction she then saw him fleeing back towards her, looking past with shocked eyes of her own Nozomi saw why as suddenly a huge heartless was coming their way.

This one was a huge smiling toothed black steel face glowing with yellow eyes and white sharp teeth encased in the middle a huge steel blue and red ring dividing it's face in half, and peeking at it's sides as it rolled forward were two sharp spiked jousting sticks in each hand. It was a spiky thing all over showing its dangerous killer intent.

Seeing this Nozomi then quickly ran back after Basil herself shouting, "gang way!!!"

Riku and Dawson seeing the heartless too also began to run backwards, not wishing to be doomed by it's awful sharp weapons, as they all ran finally Basil and Nozomi had made it to them.

Looking back at the heartless Nozomi was freaked out as the abomination was practically nearly on top of them, "oh! What are we gonna do!!!" She cried loudly panicked.

Turning and seeing the heartless himself Riku was just as alarmed as he didn't know what to do to avoid the hell bent creation, and also what was worse was soon they were going to run out of desk space to run on. Seeing this he then shouted, "I don't know! But we've gotta do it here and now!"

Hearing this Basil then looked forward and quickly saw himself the problem that was ahead as he then gritted his teeth and then quickly calculated something within his highly intellectual mind.

Dawson was getting tired from all this running as he was beginning to lag slightly, this was making things worse by the minute as things were becoming horribly desperate.

Nozomi feeling hopelessly helpless as nothing came into her mind as to what she could do and looking over her back for a moment she looked at Cait sith who was still unconscious in his backpack form as she wished desperately that he could be there to advise them like he had done before.

"Both of you!" Came the sudden cry, which then snapped Nozomi out of her thoughts as she looked as did Riku to gaze upon Basil as he had just come up with something.

"What!" Nozomi cried wondering what he was calling her and Riku for.

Glad for the attention that they were giving to him Basil quickly instructed, "I want you both to conjure up some explosive arts against the beast!"

Hearing this Nozomi was confused for a moment as was Riku when suddenly it clicked in her mind, their magic! Riku then talked as he realised it himself, "okay! What kind?" He asked.

Replying quickly Basil spoke, "anything that will send this mechanical fiend flying!"

Though this description was vague which made her annoyed slightly, she and Riku both got their own thoughts about what spells to use as she replied, "all right then! But you better be ready for this!"

Smirking smugly Basil replied, "but of course!"

Seeing his arrogant attitude Nozomi was almost tempted to shake her head but there was no time as Basil quickly shouted, "halt!"

With that everyone stopped in their tracks which then made Dawson panic as he slid to a halt looking breathless as he was practically out of energy and hadn't understood a word of the conversation that had taken place between the three of them.

"Basil! Chaps! We must flee that abomination will-" suddenly then he heard the rumbling as he looked behind himself as the creature was practically going to run over them all, scared witless he clenched his eyes shut awaiting the end.

"FIRA!"

"THUNDERA!"

Riku and Nozomi shouted out their spells simultaneously together hitting into the heartless's ring at that one precise moment which then caused it to go flying over their heads at quite a height as it then landed behind them but then due to the furious spells hitting it's weak under belly from the fire merging with electricity it was burnt and fried as it collapsed into a heap and then nothing as it's dark embers faded away.

Feeling the shadow of the heartless go over the top of them Dawson opened his eyes as he looked around and then felt his round body and discovered that he had come out unscathed.

Looking at Basil, Nozomi and Riku who were all just as breathless from the experience, he then echoed out his astonishment with one word from his lips, "extraordinary!"

Meanwhile looking down from her hiding place at the helpless survivors Hari looked on coldly and then lifted her own keyblade as she called a sphere of energy from her left hand as she implement the second part of the trap.

Nozomi was astounded at what occurred herself as she felt really pleased that another one of her spells had upgraded! This was brilliant beyond words, but there was no time to speak of her accomplishment as she looked on ahead and saw that Pete and Fidget were now really ahead of them.

Seeing this wide eyed she cried, "we gotta move now!"

Hearing her distress the others looked ahead too and saw the same thing, Riku looked angered as he was going to make Pete pay for kidnapping the king and Olivia!  
"Quickly we must onwards!" Basil cried as he began to lead the way once again.

However no sooner had he started to move there was suddenly a huge creaking noise that made everyone turn and look up, as they did they all then saw with shock and horror a huge towering heartless.

This one was in the shape of doll as it looked down upon them with a darkened face with glowing haunting yellow eyes, it's hair was all odd as they were all curls tied back with red ribbons and was dressed in a green and yellow spotty frilly dress.

Seeing the absurd monster everyone looked at it confused for a moment as Riku said aloud, "that is the most ridiculous looking heartless I have every seen…"

But then as these words were spoken the ridiculous creation creaked as it moved one of its black shoed and white-laced sock legs forwards and then suddenly it purposely began to fall forwards to squash them all into pieces.

Seeing this Dawson shouted alarmed, "run!!"

With that shocked everyone did as the horrible doll came tumbling forwards towards them, everyone ran forwards fast and furiously dodging left and right as suddenly it smashed into the wooden surface turning into dark broken sharp fragments everywhere.

As the broken pieces flew left and right suddenly a huge piece started to head in Nozomi's direction that Riku quickly saw as he cried, "look out!!"

"Huh!?" Nozomi said confused but then she saw it was coming fast furiously like a spear, she was caught off guard by the sight of it as she stopped. But then seeing her helpless state Riku ran forwards as he pushed her out of the way shouting, "idiot!"  
Feeling the impact Nozomi clenched her eyes shut as she rolled forwards with Riku holding her as he shielded her from the debris, opening her eyes as she felt him doing this she looked up and saw his own eyes shut as he breathed heavily from the sudden adrenalin rush.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at him and his strained face as she felt bad and stupid for being a nuisance right there and then, why couldn't she have defended herself properly?!

Looking at him she asked him with concerned eyes, "Riku are you all right?"

Hearing her as he looked down to see her concerned expression, he paused for a moment as he gazed at her but then he shook his head slightly as he replied with a laugh in his breath, "as fine as anyone would be from a titanic rain like that."

Listening to the joke being spoke Nozomi replied with a slight smirk on her lips, "oh good, let me get up then." With that she slid from underneath him as she then got up and dusted herself off.

Riku then quickly got up himself as he turned to see Basil who then had just got up from the awful rush as he complained, "now I will say that this is one cataclysm that we could do very much well without."

Hearing him say this Nozomi made her own reply, " you can say that again."

Seeing that they were both okay Riku then turned his sights to Dawson who was looking up at a huge piece of the broken heartless's face that stared down at him hauntingly as he looked back terribly wary.

Looking at the doctor and seeing the horror he was faced with Riku decided once again to give his aid as he walked on over, he then lent down and reached his hand out saying, "do you need hand doctor?"

Seeing the assistance that was being given to him Dawson was quite pleased for it as he replied, "oh, yes quite… rather a nasty business there right?"

Riku smiled in reply but then suddenly as he lifted the doctor up onto his feet there was suddenly a shaking all around from the broken pieces of the heartless doll.

Everyone looked around on high alert and apprehension, as Nozomi felt the shaking as she asked, "what's happening?!"

No sooner had the words left her lips suddenly the huge chunks of the heartless turned into small blobs each with glowing eyes as they all became a flood of shadows as they came in waves towards them all.

Seeing them Nozomi and the others were shocked, but then looking behind she saw that Pete and Fidget had nearly made it to their escape point as they were now making their way up the till as they bounced from button to button.

Seeing this she then turned back and looked at the heartless angrily, Basil was just as displeased as he said annoyed, "we do not have time for these distractions!"

Seeing what he meant Riku then spoke as he looked at the heartless that were all coming fast and furiously, "you all get going! I'll stay back and deal with these!"

Hearing him as he said this Nozomi then cried back, "what but why?! We can't leave you here all alone to deal with all these swarms! We can-"  
Interrupting her Riku spoke, "I can handle this alone! Your power is the only one that can catch up to them at this rate!"

As Nozomi heard these words she then realised exactly what he meant and so then reluctantly she quickly took Dawson and then Basil by the hands as they looked at her baffled and surprised. Then gazing back hatefully in Pete and Fidget's direction she then said not looking back, "you just make sure you don't die you dumb snowball!" With that she activated her power as the wings on her feet revealed themselves once more and then like the wind she began to run forward dragging the doctor and Basil in their pursuit.

Riku watched for a moment as she left and then turned back to the swarms of heartless a small smile on his face as he looked on with determination at all his foes as he whispered, "I wish you would stop calling me snowball!"

Meanwhile Pete was getting ready to make his way up to the top of some hefty shelves with various toys upon them here and there as he called out a couple of his loyal bat heartless once again as he had them both latch onto his back.

He was smiling with triumph as he said, "well this has been real easy! Those chumps never knew what hit 'em! Now all we gotta do is get back to Rattigan with the good stuff!"

Fidget was pleased to at the easiness of the whole affair as he added, "ha, ha, yeah!" But then he turned around and looked back for a moment and his eyes turned wide as suddenly coming forward fast and furiously was Nozomi with her wings upon her feet as she held onto Basil and Dawson's hands tightly who were just coping with her acceleration.

Seeing them he panicked as he cried, "aye! Aye! Those guys they're comin!"

Hearing Fidget say this Pete looked back and saw their pursuers too as he looked on with widened eyes himself, though rushed he told Fidget quick "hey you! Do somethin! Slow them nits down!" With that he began his ascension as the heartless carried him upwards.

As Pete spoke these words Fidget was panicked as he didn't know what to do but then looking back and forth he settled his gaze upon something as he knew then it what to do!

As the group ran forwards fast and furiously Nozomi was pumped up as she was looking forward into pounding a good pummel of justice into Pete's fat head, looking at her two companions Nozomi spoke to them, "we're all most on 'em!"  
Hearing her say this Basil looked forwards and saw their quarry, he grinned with eagerness as he replied, "excellent!"

Dawson though was still bewildered as he was getting tired from all the running around but he was pleased to hear the progress they were all making as he replied, "oh good! Quite…" He added slightly breathless.

Nozomi smiled herself at their replies but before she could act further suddenly Dawson's expression changed as he cried, "Oh look out!"

Seeing him do this Nozomi looked forwards confused as she became shocked herself as she saw suddenly a toy coming fast and furiously towards them. It was a golden wind up knight toy upon a white and blue stallion as it speeded forwards fast with it's lance.

It was too fast for Nozomi to react as it then rushed past and had taken Dawson out of her hand and now held him by the back of his coat as it rushed forwards.

Seeing this happen Basil cried, "Dawson!!"

Then suddenly the knight collided into a few toys on the ground that sent the doctor flying off with the lance straight into the centre of a bull's eye as he lay stuck to it.

Seeing this happen Nozomi looked highly concerned as she cried, "doctor! Are you okay! Let us-"

But then he interrupted before either she or Basil could say another word, "I'm fine! Quick you must go! Save Olivia and Mickey!"

As she heard this from him she looked back then to see Fidget who was smiling mockingly the pink bonnet now gone from his head as he waved it to them in farewell, "bye-Bye! Bye-bye" He laughed as he proceeded to head to the stack of blocks.

Nozomi was then infuriated at this as she gripped the keyblade tightly as she said angrily, "oh he is so dead!"

Basil then too was just as furious as he ran forwards along with Nozomi, then quickly to make good speed with her running he jumped upon a white horse spring toy as he cried pointing charging forwards, "stop you fiend!"

Fidget had now made his way to the shelves as he started to climb them quickly, at that point Nozomi and Basil too had just reached the same point. Together they jumped from shelf to shelf gaining higher and higher altitudes but then suddenly on the very last one Basil's horse collapsed as it had used all the energy it could muster.

Looking at him worried for a moment Nozomi turned and asked, "Basil are you-"

But then he interrupted her saying, "come we can't be distracted!" As he pushed her hand of help away.

Turning and seeing what he meant Nozomi then saw Fidget making his way up a tower of jumbled various toys and blocks, it looked unstable but paying this no mind she climbed quickly after Basil.

Determination filled the two of them up to the brim as she and him saw hatefully that Fidget was nearly up to the top, they both climbed fast and furiously on the many toy blocks, they too had now reached it's very peak. They then saw that Fidget was standing on the top block as he grinned at them both mockingly as ever as he anticipated their next move.

Suddenly Basil leaped forward as he cried, "Now I have you!" But then Fidget dodged out of the way as he held onto the edging on the top of the open window making Basil land on the top block.

Unbeknownst to the two heroes Hari was down below watching the scene that was unfolding and seeing Basil land she then made her move as she quickly flew up slightly and sliced into the base of the blocks.

The sudden force made it seem as though Basil had created the unbalance with his jump as the blocks started to fall apart and around, Nozomi feeling herself beginning to fall wasn't put off as she quickly took off after kicking into the air as Fidget climbed up and through.

Seeing this she angrily cried. "hold it you! I'm not going to let you-" However as she suddenly made it through the window herself she was suddenly welcomed by an all too familiar plump face.

Nozomi was shocked at the suddenness as he smiled to her evilly, "hi again there sweet cheeks!" And then before she could move at all she was suddenly struck hard and furiously by one of Pete's huge fists. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she felt the horrible strike in her stomach as he said to her sinisterly, "a little pay back for last time!"

With that she was then sent back plunging down backwards into the darkness of the toy store the pain unbearable, but then as she fell with the various pieces of toys and blocks here and there something suddenly fell into her hands.

She couldn't see what it was but she felt that all too familiar sensation as the world suddenly all faded to white light…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Topside both laughing sinisterly Pete and Fidget were immensely proud of their victory, Pete then spoke, "ha! I was always waitin ta get my own back like that! Serves 'em chumps right for getting' in our way!"

Happy himself Fidget also exclaimed, "yeah! Now that dumb Basil won't have no chance against the boss!"

Hearing him Pete was still grinning as he held the sack that still contained Olivia and Mickey, inside Olivia was trying to cry out muffled for Basil, Nozomi or Riku or anyone to save them while Mickey was deliberately quiet as he tried to listen out for any useful information.

Listening closely, he heard despite the laughing of the two villains a third party that landed a little distance beside them he listened as he felt the bag turn from Pete's movements.

He then listened as he spoke, "oh hey-"

Suddenly Pete had gone quiet and Mickey wondered why? For he could not know that Hari had made her appearance as she had put her right hand and finger to her lips signalling Pete to be silent about her entrance.

He was confused why for a moment until he saw her look at the sack and then he got the message as he looked at it, then looking back at her and her cold gaze Pete gave the thumbs up telling her he'd got it.

Nodding quietly she then walked forwards as she then began to fly and make her way across the many roofs and chimneys as she led the way to Rattigan's, Pete followed after her the sack still bulging as ever as Fidget followed behind singing, " we got the gears! We got the tools! We got the uniforms! We got the girl!"

Mickey within the sack as he and Olivia were carried he comforted her as he told her calmly that'd they'd be all right, the others would come he was sure… but what was most important was that he had made a major discovery… Pete was not working alone.


	58. The case of Baker street part 7

_**Chapter LV: In the case of Baker Street part VII**_

Continuing to fall in the air Nozomi watched as the toy store quickly faded from sight, to be replaced by an endless sea of black emptiness, her gaze was in shock as she realised what was happening.

"Don't tell me that right now I'm going to-"

Then suddenly she fell into a hard surface upon her back, "ow! That hurt!" She cried painfully.

Then looking down as she got up gradually she saw an all too familiar stained glass pattern on the floor, "Oh no…"

"**PROGRAM ACTIVATED"**

Then at once in the distance she saw digital squares gather together forming once more. Looking all around she then knew what was going to occur, "oh, great of all the stuff that could happen right now! First Olivia and the king and now-"

Suddenly she stopped in mid sentence as she looked down at her right hand and saw-

"**INITIATING SEQUENCE 4-1… BEGIN STAGE"**

Suddenly then the pillar she was on began to move but it wasn't this that had surprised her, for looking now at her whole being, she had been restored to her human form! This was really startling! As she hadn't even noticed the change! But before she could question why this had occurred suddenly in her right hand the Starseeker emerged once more, as well as her light blue leg armour.

Then knowing that this was not the time to be asking questions she took the keyblade with both hands as she then said with her focused determination, "this day's full of surprises… well I'm gonna give this guy who's coming a surprise or two as well!"

Then at once the mechanized voice sounded once more.

"**KEY SET AND READY ENTER COMBATANT"**

The digital ring then sounded and she watched as the mist once again emerged with the digital blocks once more, and from within their swirling depths a knight appeared.

This one now was dyed in crimson red armour, it's cape ripped and shredded as though it had faced a many great battles and this one was a male knight, strong and imposing as he stood with his grand sharp keyblade.

Watching him Nozomi watched as he readied himself into the dueller's stance, acting out of past manners she did the same, as she was ready.

"**CHASER PROGRAM BEGIN"**

With that the battle commenced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At once Cait sith ran to assist his princess, however before he even took a few steps forwards, despite her pain she cried, "No don't!" _

_He stopped in his tracks anxious and curious why she wouldn't let him help, but then before he could speak Oralee spoke once more, "I can't let you get caught in this spell, the one's who's doing this is-"_

_Suddenly she gasped once more as the pain was becoming worse within her mind, Oralee felt the effects of the spell taking place, Cait sith at that moment called out to her, "yer highness! Who's doin this to ya!? What is it that ya have ta say to me?!"_

_Clenching her sides Oralee opened a single pained eye to look at her beloved friend as she then tried to say it, "it's another one of us… you got to stop them before any more of us are taken otherwise…!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi rushed forwards towards the knight as he too sped at her, both of them had their keyblades raised ready to strike each other. With that they clashed together as their blades struck one another a sea of sparks flying and rushing from the power they both contained.

With that they rebounded off one another, Nozomi taking the energy from the blast landed on the stained glass floor and once again leaped forwards, the red knight did the same as he too quickly leapt off the floor and came at her again.

Once more their blades struck and again they rebounded coming at each other faster and faster each time the momentum growing. Nozomi though slightly nervous was pumped in this battle, as for the first time she found a knight that could keep up with her speed.

Looking at him she smiled as she spoke, "wow, you can keep up well! What other tricks do you have up your sleeve I wonder?" With that she licked her lips showing her hunger for a challenge.

The knight though said no words to her question but instead struck against her blade once more causing a rebound, Nozomi again got on the floor ready to leap.

As she did though suddenly she felt something from behind, looking then she saw the red knight, he had changed his battle tactics! Nozomi was in shock as she quickly moved to turn around, however as she did the knight jumped back. As he did his keyblade glowed with red light that quickly began to burn upon its tip.

Nozomi as she saw this suddenly felt a jolt inside as she recognised that power! "That's the same light that Hari has!" She spoke surprised as she saw the blade glow with the same energy she had battled however before she could question how these two were related the knight made his move.

His power reaching his limit he then suddenly sent red waves of scorching light fly everywhere in huge floods as he swung his keyblade back and forth a wrathful aura burning all around him.

Nozomi seeing the dreadful attack coming went immediately to defend herself as she brought her keyblade up defensively to endure the blows, as the first wave came at her it struck fast and viscously as it passed right through her keyblade and struck her body!  
"AAAgggghhhhhh!!!" She cried as the attack was heavy and burning as she felt it pierce her very centre.

Clenching from the blow and it's horrible power she looked up as she then saw the other waves coming straight at her, seeing them she quickly tried to dodge back and forth through the hellish storm.

Getting past most as best she could she was still hit with a barrage of them, she tried to find some way to avert them as she even made an attempt to strike a couple back towards the knight. But the idea was fruitless as it continued to only pass through her weapon, and merely defending was not enough to stop it either.

"Damn it! What am I supposed to do! What can I-"

Once more though she was cut off guard as the knight suddenly came straight in front of her, Nozomi looked on with shocked eyes as suddenly she was struck multiple times with his keyblade as he struck into her legs, chest and stomach and then suddenly before she could blink he came up from behind. With that almost like a well-armed batsman he smashed a crushing blow into her back.

She gasped shocked in pain from the horrible blow as it sent her flying forwards high.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Looking at his princess desperately Cait sith didn't know what on earth he could do to help her, but hearing her words he understood immediately what she meant for-_

_Suddenly then he heard a painful cry that penetrated the inner realms of his subconscious looking startled and around himself he knew that cry anywhere, "what has that daft banshee got herself into this time?!" _

_As he thought this suddenly he got fast glimpses himself of what was going on, a red burning knight, burning strikes of power… she was not doing well. _

_Seeing these images he then knew of the threat and what it was she had to do, looking at her highness and then thinking of that banshee… Cait sith knew reluctantly that she was the only one that he could help right there and then… so now was the time to assist!_

_Clenching his gloved hand hard he then said with a note of annoyance, "you better be grateful for what I'm gonna do for ya lass!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime flying in the air, Nozomi despite her agony opened her eyes in time to see herself nearly about to fall off the ledge, seeing this she then became immediately alarmed.

"Whoa!!!" She cried, quickly acting she called the Starseeker out and struck it quickly into the side of the pillar.

"I'm not beaten yet!!" She cried angered, she was not going to be weak!

Some coloured fragments of glass quickly flew left and right as she did so, she breathed hard from the rush as she had barely made it in time, looking at the darkness again she watched as a few of the fragments disappear into it.

She gulped at the awful idea of that nearly becoming her fate… but then looking back up to the battle at hand she quickly spun and then jumped over the pillar's edge landing quickly.

Holding her side as she grasped the keyblade tightly in her right she looked at the knight hatefully as he stood there completely unscathed waiting for her inevitable return.

Nozomi was quite badly damaged from that attack… she needed to get her strength back quickly, and she knew that the only way was to cast the cure spell upon herself… but just as the thought had appeared in her mind the knight then began his attack once more.

Looking at him Nozomi saw once again he was preparing his attack as his keyblade quickly became alight with power and then faster than even before he launched his assault as the raging waves rushed forwards once more.

Nozomi looked alarmed as she was too off guard and weak to even attack back so she clenched her eyes as the energy sped forwards fast and furiously towards her, but then suddenly as the energy was within one metre of attacking her there was suddenly a flash of light.

Feeling it suddenly Nozomi opened her eyes quickly to see an enormous glowing yellow shield around herself, the energy stopped the attacks in seconds as they were reduced to nothing!

Astounded at this new show of power Nozomi was silent for a moment or two but then quickly acting as she was given this chance she then cried, "cure!" With that the spell activated and her withered energy was restored in moments.

The red knight was also taken off guard by this sudden power, however undeterred he began his assault once more as he sent more barrels of energy in Nozomi's direction.

Seeing the power coming quickly Nozomi acted as she looked on fiercely, she quickly called out her wings as she then ran forwards dodging the waves left and right as best she could.

Holding her keyblade ready in her hand she prepared her attack and as she did she then noticed as she ran even though she managed to dodge a few of the waves had struck the shield. It was still around her but yet invisible!

Looking at it she began to think to herself, 'where have I seen this power!?"

She then had her attack ready as the knight then came running forwards with his keyblade burning with red light. With that she gritted her teeth ready.

She then thought once again,' I know I've seen it before… it was-'

"Swift star rays!" She shouted and then all at once the stars upon her keyblade turned into lighting fast glittering comets as they flew towards her enemy.

The knight seeing the oncoming attack acted accordingly as he struck the stars back and forth as he charged at them slicing through, however he had missed a few that then struck a part of his armour.

Then taking the time he was distracted Nozomi quickly bounded forwards and then swiftly she turned around facing his behind, with that she then began an onslaught of strong kicks.

As she continued on her mind was busy thinking as well as she was on the edge of remembering, "it was earlier on, in one of the first few places I visited, it was-"

However her thoughts had distracted her and the knight then had taken his chance as he had spun around enraged his keyblade struck Nozomi quickly back stopping her attack.

Crying out from the pain Nozomi flew into the floor, she then began to sit up from the blow aching as she said. "that really hurt"

But then she looked up to see knight was now on top of her as he quickly aimed the keyblade down burning with power, ready to cut her to pieces.

Seeing this she was then terrified as she then braced herself for the impact as she held her arms over herself… with that the knight descended his blade upon her.

_**CLANG!!**_

Hearing the sound Nozomi opened her eyes hesitantly from her defensive position and then saw with shock that the yellow shield had returned… glowing angrily against the red light of the knight's keyblade as it was struggling against it's defensive power.

Nozomi watched shocked as she then saw the knight's keyblade then begin to crack and splinter against the shield's power, as she saw this she suddenly had a sudden realisation.

That shield was in Notre Dame! She remembered how it had saved Quasimodo herself and-

Stopping in mid thought she then saw her chance to attack as the knight's keyblade was splintered badly and then a couple of it's key points were broken off.

Seeing this a new technique immediately appeared in her mind as she quickly got on her hands and spun kicking swiftly upwards shouting, "SPIRAL KICK!!!"

With that she struck the remains of the red knight's keyblade out of his hands and with that she began her final strike as a whirlwind of light bounded all around as her wing's ignited powerfully as she cried, "ASTRAL AERIAL SMASH!!!"

With that the knight was struck with heavy damaging kicks and then finally the Starseeker as it was given the finishing blow. The knight's body shivered and shook from the impact of power and then all at once it ceased as then it collapsed in on itself… it's role finished.

Breathing hard from the heavy onslaught Nozomi had given to the knight she wiped her forehead slightly getting rid of a bead of sweat, "man that was a close one… that had to be-"

Suddenly then as she turned and looked back as she saw a sight that really surprised her, Cait sith was on her back still! She couldn't believe it! He'd made it in with her! But then she thought back to Notre Dame and how he'd been there as well when the shield had first appeared…. Could he have been?  
But it was too late to think anymore about it as then a white light engulfed everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHASER PROGRAM COMPLETE**

…

**SIGNATURE RECOGNIZED NOW RELAYING, PROGRAM X-M 1**

Sunlight shone all around as the pillar's of the grand hall glowed golden in the light sending warmth everywhere, filling all the heart's of those who entered it with peace and happiness.

On that one morning his royal highness came through the pillar ways, dressed in his embrodied cloths of red yellow and white, his rich light brown hair and beard covering flowing downwards, and his royal violet coloured eyes smiled with content for it was today that the grand council would be held by all.

Walking inwards and making it to the very centre of the room he suddenly heard new footsteps, they sounded hurried thinking this unusual he watched then as suddenly he came into focus.

Wearing his uniform of black and grey his long white long gloves on his hands he looked extremely worried with his yellow burning eyes looking back and forth. Seeing his old colleague he called out to him, "Xehanort? What is troubling you my friend?"

Hearing his majesties beckon Xehanort ran forwards as he then collapsed on his one knee as he told him, "Your majesty I have some terrible news to report!"

Listening to these words his highness then became extremely worried as he asked, "What is it?! What's happened?!"

He looked at him then terribly as he made his report kneeling on the floor his right arm across his chest, "I must tell you! Someone has snuck into the inner core of the palace… and they have been taken!"

Hearing this the king was then horribly alarmed at this as he asked, "you don't mean-!"

Looking at him with true despair in his eyes he said, "Yes my liege… the fragments have been taken!"

At once the king was then horrified as he then said quickly, "we must do something at once! Call all our knights and all the members of the court! This must be see to immediately!"

"At once your highness!" Xehanort replied quickly.

With that the king hurried out of the chambers this new calamity now on his hands.

As he left through the corridor though, Xehanort got up and then smiled sinisterly as he put his hand to his chest and from within a couple of shining glowing pieces of crystal light glass appeared, one a vibrant shade of purple and the other in his hands a crimson red.

Looking at them as they beat with power he looked at the corridor and said with an air of amusement…"and now it all begins…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening her eyes then from the vision Nozomi felt slightly breathless from the whole experience as one word came from her lips as she awoke, "fragments?"

Then just as she did that she got up and with that she then saw in her hands on her lap was a red cube with the Roman numeral IV upon it, as she looked at it in her hands she couldn't believe it.

"Wow a Lachesis report, and of all places!" She thought with a hint of humour in her voice.

As she looked her hands she then noticed she had her dark grey fur once more, she was back to being a mouse girl once more, seeing this she was slightly deflated as she said aloud, "oh well… it was good while it lasted…"

Suddenly then the cube folded in upon itself and there once more were the faded written reports, as she stared at the papers she spoke aloud, "that last one… I felt something really important in that one… what were those fragments, that king… and that Xehanort what were they talking about?"

As she thought about it though she wasn't really drawing any conclusions from her own mind and so the sighed as she shook her head and then said, " I can't figure this out by myself… maybe if I had more information then I could-"

Suddenly then as she said these words something behind her glowed startled she turned her head around and asked, "what's that!?"

Looking then she saw that Cait sith was glowing and as he did suddenly in his folded arms appeared some sheets of clean paper.

Seeing them Nozomi took Cait sith off her back and then pulled him over to look at what he had, pulling the papers from his arms she then saw that it was the new translated report from Odyeux, seeing this she marvelled at the clean written language.

Smiling at this she spoke, "wow he's done a great job here!... Hang on what's this?"

For there amongst the papers was a piece of sticky yellow notepaper, a little message from Ody, "what's this about?" She asked.

With that Nozomi then began the read the words on the note, "hi guys! I just wanted to let you know I've perfected my translating skills and from now on I'll be able to deliver the new reports to you instantly when you find any new ones, me and the others are all doing well here and Araxne says hi! She's been a great help and friend here, hope to see you all again soon, Ody."

After reading the message Nozomi smiled, Ody was still a sweet heart as ever, but then looking at both the new reports she had in her hand she would have to deal with them later, so putting both in her pockets she looked to see where she was.

Suddenly there was a calling below, "Basil!" "Nozomi!"

Hearing the voice she quickly pulled Cait sith back onto her shoulders and back as she looked over to see downwards, to see Dawson and Riku looking around frantically for their two lost companions.

Seeing them Nozomi called out, "Riku! Mr Dawson!"

Hearing her they looked around themselves trying to find where she was, they couldn't see her as Dawson showed as he cried, "Where are you my dear!"

Nozomi then whistled to get their attention as she called, "up here!"

With that Dawson and Riku turned to see where she was calling from, they then found her sitting upon a big red and yellow-rimmed drum as she waved to them.

Seeing her unscathed Riku sighed with slight relief but then annoyance came over as he said to her, "what're you doing up there!"

Hearing this tone Nozomi got a bit annoyed as she replied, "how would I know! I just fell here! It's not my fault where I land!"

Riku looked on still with his usual gloomy gaze but then before another debate could occur between the two of them Dawson interrupted, "well never mind all this where has Basil got to!"

At this Nozomi was broken out of her angry state to be over come with a feeling of alarm as she remembered the great mouse detective too had fallen as well, she looked around herself trying to find something as she did suddenly one of her big mousey ears picked up something.

Looking in the direction it twitched Nozomi looked and listened, she could definitely hear something and in doing so she alerted the others, "I hear something over that way!"

Seeing Nozomi as she pointed in a certain direction Riku and Dawson began to ran where she had indicated, they both turned around the corner leaving Nozomi by herself, looking down to where they both should have been she then saw disgruntled that they'd left her behind!

Angered she cried out, "Oh fine just leave me behind like that!" Irritated she then began to make her careful descent down not wanting to cause a new avalanche.

Meanwhile Dawson and Riku had run around a corner, Dawson continued to call out, "Basil! Basil!" Suddenly then there was an automated child's voice crying out, "mama! Mama! Mama!"

Hearing this odd noise Riku asked aloud, "mama?" Thinking that this must be the sound Nozomi had picked up both Dawson and him made their way through a couple of toys as they both pushed them apart to reveal where Basil had been all that time.

What they found was the great mouse detective hanging from a pull string of a pink dressed blue eyed, brunette doll lying upon a pile of toys, Basil in the meantime was bouncing up and down like a bungee rope trying to loosen the string that had got tangled around his legs. He looked extremely agitated while trying to do so.

Seeing him Dawson cried relieved, "Oh Basil your safe thank goodness!"

Riku seeing as well that their ally wasn't in any greater peril spoke as well, "yeah that is thank goodness… but now-"

However Basil cut him off as he spoke showing his frustration, "yes! The girl and our comrade Mickey have been taken! Why couldn't you all keep on eye on her like I told you all to! Confound it!" Finally he got himself loose as he tumbled down and landed flat on the floor.

Nozomi then made her entrance as she appeared from behind the toys herself as she asked," hey what's all the hullabaloo?"

Looking at her as she said these ridiculous words Riku was about to say something when suddenly Basil spoke instead as he carried on fuming, "now those two have been spirited away by those two maniacal monsters! Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind of all of London! I should have known better than to have let you all, let you all…. Chaps? Chaps?"

However he stopped as he saw the group of his comrades all gather together, Nozomi and Dawson were the worst hit with his words as every single one had been true… they'd let down both their friends when they needed them most. Even Riku was feeling a little melancholy from the whole situation.

Basil stopped as he thought then he'd gone too far… he paused for a moment as Nozomi looked at him depressed saying, "sorry…I'm sorry about all that…"

Riku was silent as he had no words that would enlighten the moment. While Dawson still had his shoulders slumped his back turned truly depressed at the situation.

Seeing the depression that he had caused amongst everyone, he tried to speak to them all, "I say, my dear chaps?" He asked with a grin trying to make the situation better than it actually was.

Looking at his smile though it didn't really help as Nozomi turned her face away while Riku was in the same frame of mind as he did the same. However it was then that Dawson began to speak despite his depressed state, "oh those two, that poor girl and sir… I should have been more vigilant." With that he put a handkerchief to his moustached nose.

Hearing him say these words it was then finally that Riku said something as well, "doctor don't blame just yourself… we're all at fault for being distracted."

As he said these words, Nozomi then turned to the doctor as well as she added, "yeah… and also we just weren't fast enough or… powerful enough to deal with all the chaos." Hearing the two of them say these comforting words the doctor brightened though of course they all still felt depressed at the situation.

Seeing all of them together in this state Basil tried to brighten the atmosphere as he said, "don't worry chaps, it's not entirely hopeless…"

Looking at him Nozomi was surprised to see Basil showing this comforting side to his character, which was entirely new but even she was unsure if he really meant it.

But then he reached a hand to Dawson as he put it upon his shoulder saying, "We'll get them back…" and on his face was a genuine gentle comforting smile that he directed not just to Dawson but also to everyone.

Seeing this Nozomi quickly felt her depression leave as the others too were feeling it, she then asked him, "Do you really think we can do that?"

Hearing her ask the question Dawson also chipped in as he too asked, "yes I agree, do you believe we still have a chance?"

At this point proud to see that he had got a positive atmosphere inspired once again from the group Basil declared holding his smoking pipe in his hands, "there is always a chance my dear fellows!" With that he turned and struck a match against a toy jester's nose that grinned creepily as he then said, "as long as one can think!"

With that Basil got to doing just that as he lit his pipe and began smoking, his hands behind his back as he began his pondering, watching him do this Riku then voiced his mind, "well that's about the only thing we can do right now."

Nozomi and Dawson both nodded as they too began to try and think about the possibilities of where Olivia and Mickey could have been taken… Nozomi thought about how Pete and Fidget had left through the roof window… if they did that it would be impossible to trace… and she really couldn't think of anything back to their encounter that would help them out in any way.

So looking at the doctor and Basil as they were both distracted Nozomi turned to Riku and then shook him out of his own thoughts as she gestured to him to come and talk with her to the side.

Seeing her do this he was curious as to what she had to say as he followed her over a short distance away from their allies, out of earshot he asked, "what is it?"

Looking at him for a moment she then rummaged in her pockets and showed him the new Lachesis reports she'd found and received, Riku seeing the papers was puzzled for a moment but then seeing what they were as he read them he then said, "how did you find this new one!?"

Seeing his reaction Nozomi smiled as she said awkwardly scratching the back of her head, "uh well it kinda… just fell in my lap actually." She ended with a small laugh.

Not understanding her humour as he looked at her Riku turned back to the report as he read through it… it was strange how these reports would suddenly come out of nowhere… what could it all possibly mean?

Looking at him as she saw his reaction to the report Nozomi didn't know what to say for a moment but then she decided to just speak her mind anyway, "actually… there was something that was mentioned this time when I came into contact with the report this time."

Hearing her as she said this Riku asked, "Mentioned, what was mentioned?"

Nozomi was unsure herself if it would even mean anything to Riku if she said it… but she might as well say it anyway, "well there was a talk about some frag-"

"Dawson you've done it!!!" Basil cried suddenly interrupting Nozomi, turning around surprised she saw him holding the white paper that Dawson had found earlier.

Seeing this she quickly turned and walked over asking, "what's going on?"

However before Dawson could answer her question Basil spoke once more, "this list is precisely what we need!"

Hearing him say this she was now even more baffled, "list? What list?"

Unfortunately Basil left no time to talk as he hurried to the exit crying out, "Quickly back to Baker Street!" Jumping over a rubber duck that squeaked as touched it.

Seeing him run off Dawson gave chase as well as Nozomi as she cried out annoyed, "wait for us you nimrod!"

Meanwhile Riku having seen what had occurred then ran after them, however as he did he felt his heart aching in pain again… it was increasing…


	59. The case of Baker street part 8

_**Chapter LVI: In the case of Baker Street part VIII**_

Working alone in the darkness of his workshop prison, Flabbersham continued to work on the monstrous robotic doll that was getting close to finishing, he had now constructed a face upon the creation with sharp bear trap teeth, and lifeless eyes as it as stared at him with a haunting smile.

Holding a wrench in hand suddenly behind him the door opened revealing light as it flooded into the room showing his depressed and guilt-ridden face.

Looking at the door he saw once again that it was Rattigan's accomplice as he smiled into the room saying, "hey! Nice ta seeya again chump! Workin' as hard as ever I see!" He then finished with mighty laughter as his stomach shook.

Flabbersham only sighed as he watched Pete step aside to reveal the mastermind of the whole scheme… Rattigan, He stood in the doorway as he giggled himself his hands together as he spoke, "ah Mr Flabbersham…"

This only made the poor inventor even more depressed as he gazed on wondering what these two maniacs wanted now.

With that Rattigan made his next move as he then held out his blood red cape to the door blocking the entrance from view like a theatre curtain as he smiled saying, "allow me to present… your charming daughter," his tone ended with bitter annoyance as his cape fell away.

There standing bewildered and shocked in front of Fidget who held his bat claws on her shoulders was Olivia her eyes wide. Pete couldn't but giggle at the expression on her face as he turned to watch their captive inventor's face.

Seeing her, her father called out at once in alarm, "Olivia!!" As he got up off his chair in seconds, his eyes in surprise.

Feeling the same Olivia too cried out, "father!!" However she was being held back by Fidget, which greatly aggravated her as she then turned and with her left foot stomped on Fidget's only remaining foot hard.

He let her go at once as he cried in pain as she ran saying, "ah! My foot! My foot! My only foot!"

Pete laughed further at Fidget's pain saying, "well how do ya like that? The little thing's got a lot more spunk then she looks," he then turned to see the little scene that was now taking place between Olivia and her father saying, "now let's watch the rest of this little drama then huh?"

Running and being caught in her father's arms Olivia cried out, "oh father!" It was a wonderful sensation to feel her father's warmth once more; it was so reassuring despite the horrible situation they were in.

Olivia then felt tears come to her eyes as she felt her relief surge, "I thought I'd never find you," she told him as she looked up at him.

Seeing her eyes Flabbersham smiled forgetting altogether what was going on as he hugged her tightly to himself saying, "there, there, there, my wren, I'm all right," he finished as he turned her sad face to look at him. Olivia brightened as she saw her father's smile gazing down at her.

She then hugged him tightly again as he continued on, "oh I was so worried about my little girl…" he then hugged her back tightly not wanting to let go of this warming reunion.

As Pete stared at the warm father and daughter moment, he couldn't help but feel touched himself at the atmosphere around the two as he smiled slightly at the scene.

Rattigan watching as well was also seemingly moved as he held his hands together once more smiling with his usual mocking grin as he said, "oh how sweet…" with that he then drew out a handkerchief from his left pocket as he dabbed his eyes finishing, "oh I just love tearful reunions…"

But then this happy moment came swiftly to an end as he turned to Pete saying, "Now… um Pete might you do the honours?"

Hearing him speak Pete was snapped out of his admiration as he turned to Rattigan as he said, "huh, uh what? Oh sure yeah, right on it!" With that he then walked over to the happy little family as he reached his big hand out to the two of them.

However as he did he felt a strong feeling of reluctance as gazed at the two who were unaware of his presence, he was puzzled why he felt so reluctant… but he couldn't dwell on it for he felt Rattigan's strong impatient gaze upon him. He had no choice.

So taking his enormous hand he pulled on Olivia's arm pulling her out of the embrace roughly as he said, "c'mon small fry this little numbers done!"

Looking up at Pete shocked Olivia struggled against his enormous strength as she didn't want to leave her father as she begged sadly and desperate, "oh please! Please!" However it was no use, as he then took her and threw her over his enormous shoulder walking out the door.

Gazing as she left him Olivia cried out, "father!" Reaching out desperately to him as he too was quickly trying to make his way over himself. However he was stopped by Rattigan's own strength as he held him by his trouser braces as he too cried out, "Olivia!"

With that as Pete walked out the door as the two of them were once again divided as he was pulled back and then lifted off the ground Flabbersham begged Rattigan saying. "Oh please professor!"

But then as he said this Rattigan then held his face gently as he told him, "now, now, Pete and Fidget will take very good care of her," he then laughed softly slightly, but then all at once his tone changed again as he said removing his hand and then pointing convictingly at him, "just as long as we have no further delays…"

With that the poor inventor was released from Rattigan's hold as he then quickly ran and grabbed a couple of tools saying, "yes, yes, I'll finish it! Oh just don't hurt my daughter!" He pleaded to him as he watched Rattigan walk to the door.

His hand on the handle Rattigan spoke saying, "remember it must be ready…" with that he than begun to shut the door sealing off the light from the room, but then it opened a slight creak with Rattigan saying, "tonight!" With that he slammed the door shut making his strong point.

Pete still holding onto Olivia over his shoulder felt her pathetic punches and kicks against his back as she was trying to get free crying out, "stop! Let me go! You fat ugly blob!"

At this point Pete himself was now very irritated and had quickly forgotten his pity as he was now in front of his target, he then told her lifting her off his shoulder with his right hand, "now ya listen here, I ain't got no patience fer whingin' little brats like ya! Now ya can just sit in there and be quiet!" Finishing he then threw Olivia inside a hungry heartless mouth.

She panicked as she entered it once more, and there next to her was king Mickey as they were now in a spinning top heartless, it's middle see through revealing it's captives.

The two prisoners then saw the mouth of the heartless quickly shut sealing them inside, seeing this Olivia cried out, "help! Let us out! Let us out!"

Mickey was just as agitated as he then cried out as well, "yeah! You can both let us out right now Pete!"

Hearing the mouse king's demands he couldn't help but find it enormously hilarious as he then said with a mocking sneer, "oh yeah! Well if ya wanna get out so badly? Why don't ya just make yerself a way!"

Seeing Pete's mocking face Mickey couldn't help but be agitated as he decided to try just that, he then called out his golden Keyblade and with that he then truck against the edge's wall. However as he did it simply bounced off! Seeing this with widened eyes he tried again and again, however the reaction was the same. His Keyblade wouldn't work on the inside of the heartless!

He was shocked by this while Pete however only smiled more saying," there you ain't gonna be goin' nowhere fast Mickey! So ya can just hang around here for awhile!"

Fidget then appeared by Pete's side as he looked inside at the helpless prisoners as he too mocked them saying, "yeah! This'll teach ya!" With that he blew a raspberry as he then walked away with Pete as they walked behind the barrel where Rattigan was waiting for them.

Mickey deflated slightly sighed as he then collapsed onto his legs Olivia next to him as she looked just as depressed, playing along hadn't got the results he'd wanted so far… for the other accomplice still hadn't made their appearance.

Unbeknownst to him waiting as she observed Rattigan counting the red uniforms that she and her accomplices had fetched was Hari as she then turned and saw Fidget and Pete make their way over.

As Pete made it over and saw Hari he then imagined the image again of Olivia and her father, he stared at her as the image appeared and wondered again why he was imagining it.

Seeing him make an odd face Hari inquired, "What is the matter?"

Snapping out of it once more Pete shook his head, as he said, "it ain't nothin," as he then turned his face away not wishing for her to see.

Looking at him for a moment as he did this Hari then turned to Rattigan and watched him as he had finally got the numbers together as he then looked up at her and beamed, "ah the uniforms! I'm so glad I could count on you, Hari."

Staring at him and hearing his thanks Hari in her usual manner uttered, "It was only to be expected…" she then turned her head away.

Rattigan smiled at this manner of hers as he replied amused, "hmmm, I see… and uh I trust nothing was forgotten?"

However before she could reply it was Fidget instead who spoke as he also wanted a word of praise for the work, "no problem there boss! We took care of everything! Everything on the list!" He smiled as he opened up his batwing to where the list was located.

Looking though everyone saw that in his only skin pocket the white sheet of paper was no where to be seen, this immediately worried Fidget as he said worried, "uh oh…"

This then made Rattigan alerted as he asked his smile dropping, "what's wrong?"

Fidget was now panicking as once again he was in trouble as Hari and Pete stared at him blankly not sure of what to do as Fidget spoke quickly, "the list! I know I-"

However Rattigan quickly leaned over menacing as he asked, "where's the list?"

Fidget didn't know what to say at all as he shuddered slightly as he then quickly tried to come and explain what had happened," yeah, yeah, yeah you see it was a… it was like this…we were all in the toy store, gettin the uniforms…" he was trying to stay as positive as best he could despite the atmosphere, as he then moved his head back and got on all fours saying, "and we all heard a awooo! Awooo!"

However Rattigan scratching his eyebrow replied, "you're not coming through."

Seeing that he had not got the message Hari went to answer and make it clear, "he means that we heard the sound of an animal… a dog to be precise, a blood hound in breed if I assume to be correct."

Hearing Hari's more calm explanation Rattigan replied, "I see then a blood hound…"

Pete then added on, "yeah it was that all right! Gave us all the creeps!"

Looking on and hearing the continuing conversation Hari once again turned her head away, uninterested but then as she did at that moment she felt a tightening in her heart that made her eyes open wide.

In the meantime Fidget continued with his rough explanation as he panted like a dog for a moment catching his breath from the nervousness as he continued, " yeah the dog came and we all hid and ran, I had baby bonnet, then we had mouse and girl in the bag and then Basil he! He chased us!"

At this information Rattigan was immediately alerted as he cried out, "what! Basil on the case! Why you gibbering little! And all of you-" Rattigan then pointed at Hari and Pete.

Pete was now nervous himself from Rattigan's sudden rage while Hari herself seemingly wasn't paying attention to the situation at all, he cowered slightly as he went quiet as Fidget who was wrapping himself in his wings scared. They watched as Rattigan clenched his heart seemingly to have an attack as his face went deep red with anger and fury as he was doing his best to hold it back.

It was then Hari was broken out of her thoughts as she saw Rattigan's reaction and quietly watched on as to what would happen next.

Suddenly all at once it seemed as though the anger had all but been flushed out of him as the redness quickly died away as his usual smile returned again, this made Pete bewildered as he gazed at him and Fidget was just as much as on guard.

"Ah all of you… you know how much I cherish all of your work don't you?" He asked them.

Pete still a little on guard asked him nervous, "wait yer not mad at us?"

Rattigan only continued to smile as he turned his back as Fidget got himself out of his wings and then said, "Well um boss! I'm glad that yer takin this all well."

However as he said this suddenly Rattigan pulled out a small bell from the inside of his coat as he then said, "oh you have no need to worry… I'm not mad…"

With that he then rang the bell daintily and then suddenly from nowhere came a huge shadow that then towered over everyone making them all look up in terror.

It was then Rattigan then spoke again, "I'm infuriated!!!" He spat angrily as he turned around showing a horrible face.

As he did then the huge beast above them then suddenly lunged down and opened its mouth wide and took Fidget in its mouth! Pete was now paralysed with fear as the creature leaning over them was an enormous light brown coloured fat cat with a single twirl of hair on it's head tied back by a purple ribbon.

Seeing the cat there Hari herself held her hand back ready in case of any sudden movements by the enormous creature, however it was preoccupied with Fidget in it's mouth as from inside his cries could be heard, "let me out! Aye! Aye! Aye!"

Rattigan looked at Hari and Pete accusingly as he spoke enraged, "you were both supposed to stop anyone from finding out about this! I told you there could be no mistakes!!!"

Pete was cowering from his horrible aura as he replied a hesitant as he gulped slightly, "uh well uh I mean mistakes are made here and there and besides it's only gonna be this one Basil guy right and he's-"

However Rattigan cut him off again as he continued on with his shouting, "that Basil!!! He's the one who'll ruin everything! He always does every time! Do you know how much I've had to suffer for-"

Rattigan then continued on his angry complaints to Pete as Hari was a little more relaxed as she knew Rattigan couldn't do anything to either her nor Pete, for if he did he would lose his contract with them and the heartless all together.

Looking up at the continuing struggle between Fidget and the enormous cat she watched as he had somehow wriggled his way out as he cried out, "help!!!" However then suddenly he was forced back inside the cat's mouth with it's one claw as it closed its eyes smiling.

Unchanged Hari looked back to Rattigan as she saw Pete was getting terrified of this non-stop rant and decided then to intervene as she walked over.

Rattigan then said still looking at Pete who was still cowering from his malice, "and do you have any idea how that insufferable smug face of his upsets me! It's-!"

Suddenly Rattigan was cut off as he looked back and then saw that Hari had put her hand on his shoulder and looking up at him blankly, his teeth were gritted as he was about to start on her, but before he could it was then she spoke, "there is no point to all this complaining."

Blinking as he heard her say this so straightforward Rattigan paused, Pete feeling Rattigan's horrible shadow leave him he looked up still unsure of what was to happen.

Rattigan though was further agitated by Hari's supposed calm image as he then started up again, "don't you dare try and stop me! When he finds his way here he'll-"

Once again Hari then stooped him as she spoke again, "that is where you have the advantage."

Rattigan and then Pete both blinked at her wondering what she meant by having the advantage, Pete then asked her still a little nervous, "what do ya mean advantage?"

Looking at Pete for a moment silently Hari then looked back to Rattigan and explained further, "they are not aware that we know of their oncoming approach… therefore preparations can be made before… do you see?"

Rattigan was quiet as the information was given calmly and simply to him, for a few moments his genius mind then began to think and then suddenly am idea dawned within him, he then smiled as he replied, "yes, yes I can just see it," he finished with a very humorous giggle.

Seeing that she had got the right results from Rattigan she then turned to Pete who was still on the ground, walking over she then held her hand out to him once more.

Looking up at her and seeing her assistance Pete quietly again took the offer up as he stood back up again, Hari quietly looked up at him for a moment and then away as he continued to look down unsure of what to say.

At that moment though Rattigan spoke again feeling more positive and relaxed, "Felicia release him."

The cat Felicia looked surprised at this command and then looked bitterly annoyed as she had Fidget's peg leg in her mouth sticking out as she had only just got in a good position to chew.

From inside Hari and Pete could hear Fidget say, "help I'm gonna die!!"

Then suddenly all at once Felicia spat him out with a hiss as obviously the small rodent hadn't tasted good at all, Fidget landed on the ground all twisted and in a painful position, there were even holes in his ears.

This made Pete look at him with a disgusted look as he said bluntly, "oh that musta been real nasty."

Hari replied to him calmly, "indeed."

At that moment then paying no heed to Fidget's condition he walked over and took Hari's hand and kissed it slightly saying, "my dear Hari, you delightful dear you have presented to me with a singular opportunity…" With that he released her hand as she then let it fall to her side lifelessly paying the action no mind at all.

Pete seeing the scene though couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the liberties this Rattigan had taken…

Rattigan then continued as he held both his hands pitifully with a sad look on his face as he said, "oh poor Basil…" his expression then changed all together as he said with a sinister smile on his face, "oh he is in for a little surprise!"

Seeing that he had a plan all together Hari then decided to speak, "I see then… well you will have to excuse us then…" With that she then started to walk away.

At this Pete and Rattigan were puzzled as the genius rat asked, "Um excuse me?"

Looking back with her usual cold eyes Hari replied, "Myself and Pete will have to leave for the moment… the one in charge of us is asking us to return for a short period."

Really surprised at this info Pete didn't understand what she was saying he'd had no word from Maleficent to return at that moment but before he could say anything Rattigan spoke again, "but wait a moment! What about my endeavour!? How am I supposed to-"

Interrupted once more Hari spoke again, "I will leave full responsibility for the heartless here with you… and the price that we have agreed on must be paid if you wish for further usage."

Rattigan hearing this was relieved for the most part that he would still have a level of control over his new power but then before he could ask further about what the price was he had to pay Hari had opened a vortex of darkness and without a second glance proceeded in.

Watching her leave Pete felt a little worn from having to deal with her usual mysterious nature as he said with a slight sigh, "honestly that girl don't change fer nothin, even when someone's speakin to her," with that he started to follow her in pursuit.

However before he reached the portal Rattigan called out to him, "wait Pete!"

With that he paused as he turned and looked at Rattigan wondering what it was he wanted, Rattigan then made his way over as he asked him, "please enlighten me… what was the price you wish for?"

Hearing him ask the question Pete told him with a slight laugh as if it were as easy as pie, "why that's simple! One of them guys with Basil has got this special thing inside of 'em!"

Hearing this puzzled Rattigan replied, "a special thing?"

Pete then nodded to his question, "yup you can't miss it at all! Well then, I better be off then! Toodles to ya!" With that he disappeared into the portal of darkness after Hari as they both went to regroup with Maleficent.

After a few moments the portal disappeared in seconds leaving nothing left of its existence. Rattigan alone with Fidget who had now snapped out of his dizzy spell, he smiled to himself as he said, "a special thing inside is it? Well then…" With that he turned around as Fidget gazed after his enormous master.

He smiled menacingly as he then snapped both his fingers, as he did swarms of heartless came scuttling from all over the place making Fidget look on nervously as he quickly ran and stood behind Rattigan cowering from the horrible sight.

Rattigan though himself only smiled as he said menacingly, "well then let's get the preparations under way…"


	60. The case of Baker street part 9

_**Chapter LVII: In the case of Baker Street part IX**_

Finally the group of five had returned back to Baker Street, Basil turned to a lamp nearby and lit it gently as everyone watched on intently. It was now time to deduct and solve.

Basil then quickly took out a magnifying glass from one of his pockets as he then went to have a closer look at the single piece of paper. Everyone was gathered around him peering over his shoulder or back.

Nozomi was quiet as she looked over Basil's right shoulder intently and then decided to speak, "can you see anything on it?"

Hearing her ask the question Basil looked at her for a moment and then straightened up as everyone backed away slightly as he made his reply, "Well my dear, I can deduce very little."

At this reply Nozomi felt a little depressed thinking that it meant they had nothing, however Riku not fixed on this idea then said, "but you can see something right?"

Listening to his question Basil replied still serious holding his magnifying glass, "yes there are some thing's I can make out," with that he demonstrated slowly as he held the magnifying glass over the points he found on the letter, "here the words are written, with a broad pointed quill pen which has splattered twice." With that he went over two of the splatters to show the point.

Hearing the information Nozomi nodded taking it all in not wanting to miss a single point the famous detective was bringing. With that he then began to point out more of his observations, "that the paper is of…." With that he made the paper softly flutter in his right hand gently getting the feeling of texture and weight as he then spoke out his result, "native Mongolian manufacture… with no watermark."

Hearing this Nozomi creased her eyebrows curious as she said, "well they wouldn't be in Mongolia would they?... wherever that is…" For she was not the best at geography when it came to countries locations.

Hearing her say this Riku looked at her annoyed as he retorted, "just because the paper is made in Mongolia doesn't mean they're in Mongolia, you don't have to be dumb to figure that out."

Listening to him make the rude comment Nozomi looked at him annoyed and then looked away as she spoke pouting, "well excuuuse me…"

Dr Dawson not wanting another one of their scuffles calmly intervened as he said, "um you two I don't think this as an appropriate time for a debate…"

Hearing him Nozomi looked at him but before she begin to make any kind of reply Basil instead spoke looking just as annoyed, "indeed… interference is most unnecessary."

Nozomi then quickly decided to shut her mouth not wanting to get in the way again. Riku simply turned to watch once more as Basil continued on satisfied that the right atmosphere was within the room.

He then began again as he put the paper to his mouth saying, "and has…"

However Nozomi couldn't keep quiet for that as she said, "ewww do you really want to be doing that!? You don't know where that's been! And also-"

Riku then interrupted as he looked at her crossly and put a finger to his lips signalling her to be quiet.

Looking at this gesture Nozomi hushed up quickly but got annoyed again as she looked away from his face once more.

Basil quietly looking at her again annoyed slightly himself finally finished as he removed the paper from his mouth saying, "and continuing has been… gummed if I'm not mistaken if I'm very much not in error by…" with that he sniffed the paper getting a scent as he then finally said, "by a bat who has been drinking rodents delight."

Blinking slightly at this response Nozomi was still quiet as Basil then smiled casually saying as he held the paper for Dawson who had his glasses studying the paper in his hand, "a cheap brandy sold only in the seelie pubs."

Hearing this overall assessment Dawson then spoke out his praise, "amazing."

Nozomi feeling then it was safe to speak again spoke herself, "yeah that was… though not the gum bit I think…" as she thought again of the dreadfulness of putting something so dangerously foreign in her mouth.

Though listening to all this praise though Basil took it lightly as he replied moving quickly to his desk, "oh not really we still don't know where it came from."

Hearing this Riku was quiet as he heard this but then knew by then to expect more out of Basil as he said, "but you have a plan to find a specific location right?"

Listening to this well-defined answer Basil replied with his usual confident smile, "indeed I have, and it'll begin with a further inspection." With that he pulled out a microscope and slid the paper underneath its magnifying scope to get some better details.

Everyone once again gathered around him all incredibly curious as to what else this paper would reveal to them all, looking at the paper closely Basil brought the lens into focus as he gazed upon a certain black spattered substance on the paper, seeing it he finally spoke, "coal dust."

Curious by the side of the wooden table Nozomi repeated, "Coal dust?"

Determined with logic Basil made his reply, "yes, clearly of the type used in sewer lamps." With that he left the microscope alone and as he did everyone watched him walk away curiously.

It was then that Dawson made his own way to the device as he then began to peak through the lens, seeing him do this Riku and Nozomi went up to him and stood over waiting in line for their chance to see too.

However before there was even a second for anyone to look Basil snatched the paper away making everyone look on to see what he would do next.

With his tongue out licking his lip slightly Basil held the paper over a Bunsen burner carefully as he suddenly turned it making it fire like a volcano instantly making a huge burned hole in the letter.

Looking at this shocked everyone started to make their complaints and outbursts.

"But, but, Basil I-" Dawson began.

"What the heck do you think you're doing are you-" Nozomi started to cry out alarmed.

"Why are you? -" Riku spoke also shocked.

"Shhhshhhh! All of you don't speak…" he ushered all of them as he let the burning remains gently fall into a small wooden bowl as it turned into ash in seconds. With that he then quickly took out a wooden grinder as he quickly went to work turning the charred ashes further into a dusty substance in seconds as he stirred in the bowl strongly.

Finished he then went to a ready beaker with a yellow liquid chemical inside as he poured the contents quickly in making it turn a colour blue. No one knew what to think or say at all to Basil's impulsive and unexplained experiment, as they all had no choice but to trust him and remain silent.

Dawson quietly stared at the blue turned liquid but then Basil walked on over as he picked it up quickly saying, "excuse me Dawson." With that he held the beaker in his right hand as in his left was a bottle containing a red liquid of some type as he held it over the beaker carefully ready to pour.

Tipping it gently and carefully Basil spoke still grinning, "steady hand… " With that a drop fell into the liquid making it react with a puff and a hiss as it fizzed slightly.

Everyone continued to watch on curious having no idea at all where this was heading at all, Basil then readied the final step as he put the beaker underneath an apparatus with a Bunsen burner at the end with a green chemical liquid bubbling in a bottle glass like flask and attached to it's end was a twirled ring of tubes that led back finally to the beaker.

Turning the Bunsen on fully Basil watched as the green liquid bubbled furiously and began to react as it then started to flow through the odd twirled glassed piping, as it began to make it's journey Basil spoke, "yes, good c'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

Nozomi looked at this really puzzled as she had no idea what was going to happen as she watched the green liquid make it's journey through the glassed piping as she felt a build of excitement as to what was going to occur.

Watching everyone eagerly anticipated the outcome as they saw the liquid whiz in and around the twirls and curls of the apparatus as it made it's long journey until finally reaching it's final point where it all gathered into a single drop at the end of the tubing.

Everyone's eyes were dead set on as Basil spoke excitedly, "yes! Yes!" With that finally the drip poured and entered the beaker in seconds creating a puff of smoke making the liquid turn red in moments creating more fizzing and bubbles.

Basil then cried out, "aha! Yes we have done it my friends!" As he went and stood next to Dawson proud at his massive achievement.

Nozomi however was expecting something a little larger than what happened as she said, "what have we done?"

Hearing her question Basil was beaming with pride as he replied pointing out the genius of science, " my dear! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride!" With that he walked off.

Hearing all this Nozomi was left with an extremely puzzled face not getting a word of it, as she stood there clueless, Riku and Dawson meantime walked over to the beaker themselves to look at the pale white blue liquid in the container.

Seeing it Riku knew at once what it was and only smiled since he wasn't a bad chemist himself, Nozomi walking over to the two not understanding as she asked the doctor, "Dawson what did he mean?"

Looking at the liquid further for a moment Dawson looked over at her and smiled as he told her, "well what he means in simple words my dear, is that the liquid has turned into salt water."

Hearing this Nozomi creased her eyebrows and said, "salt water? Then… that means the sea right?"

Meanwhile looking through all the scrolls of maps for a specific one that indicated exactly what they needed Basil spoke, "near my dear Nozomi, what this means and proves without a doubt is that this list came from the river front area!" With that Basil finally found the map that he was after as he pulled it out looking at it eagerly as he then began to pin it up to the wall.

Looking at him as the mouse detective spoke, Riku then decided to voice his mind, "you really do have an extraordinary way of making something out of nothing don't you?"

Smiling at this comment Basil grinned with his usual confidence as he replied, "no, no it's elementary my dear Riku."

Everyone walking over stared at the map that indicated a huge river in the city as Basil looked for his point as he continued to speak on to everyone holding a dart ready in his right hand, "now we merely look for a seelie pub, in the only spot!" With that he then pinned the dart down on the spot he wished for as he then finished saying, "where the sewer connects to the water front…"

Looking at their destination determined Nozomi spoke punching her right hand into her left, "and then we rescue Olivia and the king!..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark and misty in the waterfront with the many sounds of creaky ships here and there as they were pulled in and out by the sea's calm flow, the wooden platform also creaked underneath everyone's steps as they descended down to the pub, leaving Toby to wait patiently for them all.

The darkness was eerie as they travelled downwards making a chill in the night air; finally there was one glowing light that revealed to them their destination.

Basil walked forward towards it in his disguise along with Riku; Basil was dressed in a blue long jacket and trousers, a light purple shirt underneath along with a fake moustache under his nose, holding a cigarette and a blue cap on his head. Riku was dressed in a dark red long shirt, and a green chequered long scarf hiding away his nose and finally finishing dark blue trousers.

Unfortunately though, "Basil!" Uttered Dawson from behind in an annoyed tone. Followed by, "you guys!?" Finishing with Nozomi.

Basil though wasn't in the mood for fussiness as he spoke out, "come along you two!"

Riku stopped and waited patiently to see what was going to occur, Dawson then called out once more, "I feel utterly ridiculous!" Nozomi then responded, "Ditto that!"

With the two of them came out of the shadows, thus it revealed them too in their own disguises, Dawson was dressed in a blue cap, an eye patch on his right eye, and a bit too small red and pink striped t-shirt along with dark blue trousers held by a black belt along with an earring in his right ear.

Then next to him was Nozomi, dressed in a big brown cap hiding her eyes away and hair, a white short-sleeved shirt and black braces finishing with baggy brown trousers making her look basically look like a paper boy… which she was not pleased with.

However Basil couldn't see what all the complaining was about as he said, " don't be absurd you both look perfect."

Annoyed Dawson complained once more, "perfect? Perfectly foolish!" He spoke, as he was busy trying to pull down his shirt and cover his revealed middle.

Nozomi in the meantime began her complaining, "yeah exactly! And why do I have to look like a paper boy of all things!?"

Riku looking at her oddly asked her, "What's wrong with you being a paper boy?"

Basil also added as well to the conversation, "Yes I agree, it's a good beginning move for starting work, what's to be ashamed of?"

However these comments were just making Nozomi more annoyed as she then replied, "this isn't a problem about jobs! I'm complaining why I couldn't have something more feminine looking!"

At this Basil immediately gave her a reply, "that is because my disguise wardrobe doesn't have feminine clothes in it, and a maid's uniform is most inappropriate so we have to make the best with what we have."

Riku then uttered his own response, "exactly, besides your chest is small enough anyway so no-one would be able to tell the difference." With that he walked on in through the doors.

At this response Nozomi became infuriated as she cried, "you jerk!!!" With that she started to chase after him into the pub.

Watching after the two as they ran in Basil sighed as he said, "it's nice to be young isn't it?"

Hearing him though still annoyed Dawson couldn't help but bring out a smile as well as he replied, "yes indeed isn't it" With that the two of them headed into the pub.

Entering in they saw Nozomi and Riku just a little near the entrance with her still going on at him grabbing his shirt and shaking him slightly, "why did you have to say something like that! Are you saying that I don't have any feminine charm!"

Looking at her and her childishness Riku rolled his eyes as he looked away saying, "well not now you don't, you're acting more like a whinging kid."

With that comment she'd had enough as she then let go of his shirt looking really sour, so instead she looked at the inside of the pub stepping away.

What she saw was a smoky filled room with many tables strewn here and there with many people sat around, eating, gambling, smoking and drinking and in the centre at the end was a stage clad in red curtains illuminated making it stand out from the rest of the gloomy crowd.

Looking at the stage Nozomi saw a performer, an octopus juggling with various coloured balls, dressed in a light blue top and yellow top hat, he had a happy expression on his face as he danced to and throw with his many legs. The music that was provided came from a pianist beside the stage at the bottom as he played a happy go lucky tune.

Seeing him dance Nozomi momentarily dropped her grudge as she saw it and couldn't help but be impressed by the steps he was making as she watched on.

However it was not the time to be entertained as Basil interrupted the moment and said "all of you now…" to everyone lighting his cigarette up walking in front throwing the match away, "stay close and do as I do."

Hearing these orders the others watched as Basil walked down further into the pub his hands in his pockets, looking inconspicuous as much as possible.

Everyone then followed on quickly not to be left behind for this was a completely different setting compared to most normal things.

As the group of four walked further inside a bar keeper washing a pint glass noticed them all as one of his eyebrows raised.

Basil seeing him do this made a gesture as he winked to the man saluting with a simple wave of his left finger as he then tucked his hands back in his pockets and walked on again.

Seeing him do this the others mimicked the same gesture making grumpy expressions mixing in as best they could within the atmosphere.

Nozomi her hands in her pockets looked around the room and noticed all the other mouse gangsters and thugs looking at them all with dangerous looks of suspicion, it made her chilled slightly inside, the last thing she wanted was to get in a fight with a bunch of characters like these.

Suddenly out of the blue a dagger came flying out of nowhere making Dawson stumble back surprised in fright as he then knocked back into Nozomi and a chair.

"Ow! What the heck was-" suddenly then she noticed she had gotten caught by Riku's arms once more as she looked up and saw his eyes looking at her again with the same old annoyed gaze.

However she wasn't in the mood for him either so just pushed herself off of him, "I don't need any more unpleasantness then I've had so far!"

Meanwhile with Dawson the woman's chair who he had knocked into was dressed in green looked at him with an annoyed face, the polite doctor immediately began his apology taking his hat and holding it in his hands in the usual act of courtesy, "oh I do beg your pardon madam, quite unintentional I assure-"

However suddenly the woman had blown a puff of smoke into Dawson's face making him break out in fit's of coughing as she laughed along with her other buddies playing cards.

Dawson seeing this reaction complained annoyed at the rudeness saying, "how impertinent!"

Rushing though quick Nozomi and Basil didn't want any more hostilities to be caused so grabbing the doctor's shirt he told him, "remember we are all lowlife ruffians!"

With that he quickly released him as he walked on leaving the doctor to complain once more, "Well I was until that-"

However then it was Nozomi's turn then to intervene as she ushered him forwards saying, "yeah I know, I know, just let go of it kay?"

The doctor hearing her sighed as he then walked with her followed by Riku as they followed Basil to a vacant table he'd managed to find, everyone then quickly sat themselves down.

Nozomi felt relief at being able to sit down, however she couldn't remain completely calm as she could still feel those unsettling eyes upon them all making her feel on edge.

So not wanting to think about them she looked back up at the stage again as the others did as well continuing to watch the same octopus as he performed his acts of juggling in his still happy go lucky manner.

Nozomi wondered how on earth he could stay in that same mood when looking around she could see the angry and hostile nature of the customers gazing at him, 'he must be either really brave or really stupid."

Looking then she could see that the pianist was well aware of the atmosphere as even his happy face had vanished leaving him looking on edge as gazed at the audience.

Finally then the performance came to an end as the octopus caught all the balls and now bowed his hat into a bow to the audience the smile still on his face.

At this though there was only one set of applause, from Dawson as he looked on happily, the others all quietly just shook their heads as suddenly there was a huge sound of hiss and booing from the audience.

Suddenly there was a shout crying, "Get off you eight legged bum!"

With that a whole assortment of vegetables and fruits and other items were all thrown onto the stage, even some knives and darts making the octopus flee immediately.

Looking Nozomi couldn't help but feel sorry for him but before she could get into anything deeper suddenly a voice asked, "what's ya pleasure mates?" Turning Nozomi saw a female waitress mouse smiling dressed in a light purple dress and a pink apron, a light blue flower in her blonde hair a mole on her right cheek.

Seeing her Nozomi couldn't help but be a little suspicious about her eyes gazing at them, however Dawson oblivious to this acted in his usual manner as he made his order, "well I'll have a dry sherry with a, oh perhaps a small-" he was cut short though by Basil as he put a hand on the naïve doctor's mouth stopping him breaking out of character anymore.

It was then quickly Basil began to speak switching the attention as he said, "four pints for me and my ship mates!" As he then indicated to Riku and Nozomi who tried to stay best in character as they could as Basil acted out his best shipman accent.

The waitress hearing the order then went to carry it out but before she'd even began to make a step Basil spoke once more, "oh by the way, we just got into port, we're all lookin' for an old friend of mine maybe ya know him? Goes by the name of Rattigan!"

At the sound of that one name the waitress suddenly gasped and then all around the rest of the table's occupants suddenly gasped around them as they all looked at them with the same alarmed expression.

Riku, Nozomi and Dawson were all put on high alert as they looked at all of them with widened eyes as well not knowing what was going to occur.

But then the waitress realising the seriousness quickly shrugged it off as she replied calmly, "I uh, eh, never of him," with that she walked off to fetch the drinks.

Nozomi watched her walk away still suspicious as she said under her breath, "didn't seem that way to me."

Now the attention had been taken off their table Riku turned to Dawson as he said to him calmly with a slight sigh, "you know you have really got to stay more in character for this type of endeavour."

Hearing him Dawson was quite baffled as he asked, "why haven't I been doing that?"

At this Riku shook his head no in answer making the doctor look quite saddened that he wasn't doing that great of a job. Basil was silent as he was calmly excited about what was going to happen next as he held his hands together.

Looking at this for a moment Nozomi smiled finally feeling a little more relaxed as she then turned to the stage to see what would be coming up next.

Suddenly then the pianist started up another happy tune as then a green fat frog came onto the stage being carried by a tired and struggling newt upon a unicycle, his tongue hanging out from the pressure of the weight.

Seeing him Nozomi spoke, "I wouldn't like to be in that newt's boots," as she felt sorry for them as well.

For then right on cue once more the missiles came from the booing audience making the duo leave immediately covered in tomato juices and various other products.

"Seems to be really repetitive doesn't it?" She asked as she turned to Riku.

Looking at the audience for a moment as they prepared for another attack he replied, "it's to be expected I guess, these guys just live for violence."

Nozomi nodded to the response as she watched the stage again to see what poor actor would come out next, it was then the pianist trembling started to play the music as a gentle song began to play.

The assassins were ready with their chairs knives and axes, but what was surprising that showed up was a white furred pretty female mouse dressed in a humble dark blue dress a purple shawl on her shoulders and her hair tied back with a light blue ribbon.

She then began her musical number singing,

"_Dearest friends, dear gentlemen listen to my song…"_

As the words came Nozomi then noticed all around that the angry gangsters and robbers were all quickly calming down lowering their weapons. Nozomi looked back at the mouse lady impressed thinking it incredible at this lady's song's calming power. She had to admit that she was very pretty as well as she looked on.

Her song then at once began again.

"_Life down here's been hard for you, life has made you strong." _

"_Life has made you strong!" _

The whole room was now quiet as they all listened and watched the song continue on as all the attention was completely now upon the woman. Even Riku and Dawson were watching entranced, though Basil was still unwavered.

"_Let me lift the mood with my attitude…"_

Then at that moment the music's tone changed all together as an upbeat rhythm started to fill the room as the pianist began to play the piano more.

"_Hey fella's! The time is right!" _

"_Get ready tonight's the night!" _

Looking at the room everyone was moving in sync to the rhythm making the room more peaceful and happy which made Nozomi smile more, she then looked to everyone on the table and she saw Dawson look up at the lady day dreaming like, Basil was still preoccupied but then Riku… when she looked at him she saw that he was looking at the woman as well with a fond smile on his face. It was one of the gentlest looks she'd seen from him.

Her heart then suddenly thumped hard making her feel hurt for some reason.

"_Boy's what you're hopin' for will come true," _

"_Let me be good to you."_

"_You tough guys! You're feelin all alone!" _

Basil in the meantime his attention elsewhere spied the waitress whispering to the bar tender and as she finished he watched as he smiled mischievously as he then brought out a small green bottle from his waistcoat and then into the four pints that were on the table in front he poured some kind of pink liquid in making the drinks fizzle and pop.

"_So dream on and drink your beer!" _

"_Get cozy your baby's here!"_

"_You won't be misunderstood!"  
"Let me be good to you!" _

With that the pretty mouse lady withdrew behind the red curtains as she looked at everyone with a gentle smile.

Nozomi looking at her seemed saddened as she looked back and saw that Riku as well as Dawson had the same expressions on their faces all entranced by the beautiful mouse lady. The music then started to become even stronger in beat as the other members of the band started up.

Then suddenly from behind the curtains the mouse lady appeared again and this time was escorted by two more! The two were dressed in light pink dresses with layers and feathered hats while the blue mouse lady completely threw away her blue dress revealing her to be in a blue outfit with feathers coming out behind making her more seductive

"_I'll take off all my blues!" _

The men in the audience were all practically trying to claw their way to the stage all of them drooling. At this point though Nozomi couldn't look anymore as she averted her gaze downwards, she didn't want to see it any longer not liking this feeling inside.

Everyone loved the beauty and attractiveness of the girl's performance, everyone was smiling especially Dawson, as he seemed bashful from a wink he received from the blue dressed mouse.

Riku nudged him smiling at his luck which made Dawson more embarrassed then looking in Nozomi's direction he then noticed the sad pained look on her face but before he could ask about it suddenly, "there ya all are boys!"

Looking he then turned and saw that it was the waitress who'd come with their drinks, Nozomi turned her head up to look at her and then as she saw the drinks she was immediately put off as she looked away again.

The waitress finished with a smile saying, " it's uh, on the house."

Basil looked at the drink suspiciously while Dawson though was pleased even Riku looked at the drinks without a doubt. Dawson then spoke, "I say, how very generous." As he picked up his own pint happily.

Riku hearing him then spoke as well "yeah it isn't it?" He then picked up his own drink but then noticed Nozomi who wasn't even bothering to look at the beverages, seeing her sulky mood he sat his chair nearer to her side.

Looking at her he couldn't tell what was wrong as he placed her drink in front of her and then asked, "what's eating you up?"

Seeing him Nozomi still felt bad as she replied with a slight harsh tone, "none of your business."

Taken aback slightly by this unusual tone she was speaking in Riku then said, "I don't know what's gotten into you? But you have a free drink here waiting for you?" He then indicated it pushing it more in her direction on the table.

Looking at it for a moment Nozomi just felt disgusted as she said, "I don't want it, besides I didn't even ask or it! I don't wanna drink something that I don't know where it's came from."

Riku then was quietly getting annoyed with her moody attitude as he then said to her, "we've been given these things for free! Are you going to insult this generosity?"

Getting more ands more cross Nozomi then snapped, "I said I don't want it okay! You just drink your own!" With that she then smacked the drink away with her right hand sending it to the floor.

Seeing this Riku was now ultra annoyed as he then remarked, "Fine then!" With that he took his own pint and took a huge swig.

"Riku!! Dawson!!" Basil cried alarmed, as he was too late from stopping the two from drinking their drinks.

Nozomi was then alarmed, as she turned around puzzled, "huh what is it?"

Looking at her he then said," these drinks have been drugged!"

At this response Nozomi's expression then too became alarmed as she watched Dawson and Riku finish as they both licked their lips.

Dawson then spoke looking and sounding drowsy saying, "has a rather nice tang to it um?"

Riku then finishing had a strange look on his face, as it was rosy in the cheeks and then replied in the same tone, "yeah it does? Doesn't it?" He finished with a small laugh and an odd happy smile that was very unusual for him.

Then before Nozomi nor Basil could stop them Dawson and Riku then called out to the mouse ladies,

"Jolly good ladies! Jolly good!"

"You're all great! Super and-"

However then Nozomi then pulled them both down angry as he then said annoyed, "will you both shut up!!"

Basil then quickly joined in as he added, "exactly, you've got to pull yourselves together!"

Unfortunately though it was no use as Dawson once again started to applaud the girls and Riku just laughed heartily saying, "oh relax you guys! It's a party you don't have to be dumb er or uh? Serious, yeah?"

Basil was at a loss at what to do with these two idiots, as was Nozomi, it was then the mouse detective spoke with a sigh, "now what are we supposed to do now with these two?"

Nozomi sighed herself feeling annoyed and she couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of guilt that she was partially responsible for what had happened and then said scratching her cheek, "well… it may not help much…but I'll go and try and get some water for Riku… that might snap him out of it, after all one idiot's better then two right?"

Hearing this suggestion Basil paused for a moment, but then thought it best so replied, "all right then, but you be careful remember that any of Rattigan's men could be around here."

Nodding Nozomi replied as she pulled a giggling Riku over her shoulder, "okay I will, you be careful here too yeah?"

Basil then nodded too as he then watched the two of them walk off together as he was left to look after Dawson.

Carrying him on her shoulder Nozomi felt Riku make no effort to lift himself properly making it all the more harder for her to lead him around, feeling his heavy weight Nozomi then imagined that this was how that newt felt holding that huge fat frog.

"Why is it you have to be such a pain for me right now?" She asked him annoyed.

Hearing her Riku replied drowsily, "I'm not a pain…"

Listening Nozomi replied annoyed, "yes you are."

There was slight annoyance in Riku's voice as he replied, "I'm not you are-"

Suddenly then he leaned too heavily forwards making himself and Nozomi fall forwards, "Riku!!" She cried.

Then the two of them landed in a heap in the corner of the room, Nozomi had cushioned the fall letting Riku fall on her uncomfortably.

In pain Nozomi cringed, "ow! You idiot! Why did you have to go and-"

Suddenly she stopped as she saw that Riku was looking up into her eyes, his cheeks still rosy and his eyes drowsy, she didn't know what to say as she was made to look at him.

Riku drowsy spoke to her, "you know I don't know why you were so cross earlier… I just wanted you to have a drink."

Hearing this Nozomi felt her guilt rise again as she then replied with a sigh, "I know… but I just didn't want it okay…I didn't mean to be that harsh…" it was awkward talking like this as she didn't know if he'd even remember anything that would happen when he was sober again.

Suddenly he did something that surprised her he snuggled into her shoulder as he smelt her dark black hair that had fallen from her hat slightly making her jump, alarmed she cried, "what do you think you're doing!?"

He then spoke ultra relaxed and drowsy, "you smell nice…"

At this comment Nozomi blushed red as she then said embarrassed, "well of course I would stupid… I am a girl after all…"

Riku smiled as he sighed and snuggled into her shoulder, "I don't want to move… let me sleep Kay?" He asked.

Hearing this Nozomi then looked perplexed at being treated like a pillow, as she then said, "no idiot! We have to go I gotta wash your face or something! We've got stuff to do remember! And besides that I-"

Suddenly then Riku looked at her with an almost pleading adorable blushing look that made Nozomi halt in seconds as he asked, "please…?"

Seeing this face Nozomi thought he looked ultra adorable and wrestled with her priorities and her maternal instincts until it then came to a stand still Taking her arms she moved them up and around as she hugged him to her over his shoulders.

"Honestly…" she spoke, as she held him, she then noticed for the first time how wide his shoulders were, noticing she then thought, 'I'd have to figure boys would…'

It was quiet between them for many moments as they stayed that way, but then Nozomi still feeling embarrassed in this situation spoke, "you know this is the first time I've ever seen you so mellow like this… you're always so high strung most of the time."

Riku sounding incredibly sleepy replied, "yeah… I want marshmallows…"

At this Nozomi was then perplexed as she said, "huh?... That has got to be the most random comment you've ever said!"

Riku then just giggled gingerly like a little kid and it was then Nozomi thought naptime was over, "okay come on let's go Kay? We have to-"

However she was cut off as Riku was now ultra close to her face making her blush a deep red as he then spoke to her, "you know I don't know what to think of you at times…"

Nozomi blinked unsure of how to respond and then suddenly she noticed Riku started to lean in closer her eyes widened as she then began to say, "wha-"

But then she stopped, as Riku was coming closer inches from her lips, her heart was thumping hard and crazy not knowing what to do as she looked into his deep pale blue eyes.

He then spoke, "why is that you have to be a-" he then began to move closer, Nozomi clenched her eyes shut… and felt nothing.

Suddenly then Riku dropped back down onto her lap in a deep slumber as a single word fell from his lips, "Kairi…"

Nozomi's eyes widened as she opened them her heart still pulsating not knowing how to react, but then as the name sank in she repeated, "Kairi?"

Curious she then wondered, 'who's that?... Wait could it be?' She then remembered the conversation that they had together in Notre Dame and then realised.

"That must be the name of the girl he liked? Or does he still…" As this thought suddenly entered her mind her heart thumped painfully as she clenched her chest. The pain was awful…

She felt saddened by this… and this feeling she couldn't explain it at all as she then said sadly, "even her name is more beautiful then mine…"


	61. The case of Baker street part 10

_**Chapter LVIII: In the case of Baker Street part X**_

Sitting at the table still his right hand under his chin Basil watched Dawson annoyed, as he was still in his drugged state behaving childishly. His other hand was on the table as he tapped his fingers against it. He was getting impatient with all this idiocy going on, "when is she going to be back with him?"

For it had now been at least fifteen minutes or more since Nozomi had gone to take care of Riku and his drugged state. He did not want to be looking after Dawson alone, for he knew he couldn't handle it if he did something outrageous, for in the atmosphere of the pub he dreaded thinking about it.

An annoyed expression on his face still, he suddenly noticed an odd sound despite the music, carefully closing his left eye he looked behind and spied a familiar face, one of their targets.

Fidget the bat, the sound of his peg leg sounding upon the wooden floorboards; his attention was distracted as he too was gazing fondly up at the dancing mouse girls. Basil smiled as he observed him walking over to the bar, "if it isn't our peg legged friend?"

He watched as Fidget got his peg leg get caught in a hole in the floor making him stuck for a moment but then pulling it hard frustrated with all of his strength he clumsily fell back and collided with the bar itself.

Smiling in triumph at their success Basil rubbed his hands together in glee as he spoke to his partner, "Dawson, oh what luck!" However as he turned around to look at his associate he saw suddenly that he wasn't in the chair next to him Basil asked baffled, "Dawson?"

But then suddenly looking up at the stage Basil was immediately alarmed as he whispered, "Dawson!!" For there he was up on the stage still out of his mind giddy as he danced a can-can with the dancing mouse girls who were smiling at the fun as the female blue dressed mouse finished the last couple of lines of the song.

"_Your baby's gonna come through!"_

"_Let me be good to you!!!"_

Basil then at that point Basil was in despair as he smacked his left hand into his face blinding himself against the idiocy he knew that was going to occur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Nozomi was still lodged back into the corner with Riku still slumbering in her lap. The pain still resounded in her heart slightly as she watched over his form.

She still pondered why she should feel pain in the first place, just for saying a girl's name… and the way she acted earlier as well. What exactly was it.

Now frustrated with herself slightly she sat herself up with him still on her lap, looking at him she then poked him in the head slightly as she said aloud, "you really are stupid… you dumb snowball…"

Suddenly then as she said these words there was suddenly a crash and a bang from the stage, looking up she wondered what on earth was going on, when suddenly she saw all the people sitting at the different tables then started to bring out all manner of weapons as they all began to battle one another ferociously.

Nozomi then fretted as she wondered what on earth had caused this to happen, she then decided to try and get Riku to get up again, looking at him she shook him saying, "c'mon snowball we've gotta a bad situation going on! You can't just-"

Suddenly then there was a gun shot as the lights were then blacked out making her panic, as guns and darkness were not a good combo! "Riku wake up, you idiot!!" With that she then punched him in the head extremely hard with a wham.

"OOOOWWWW!!!" Riku shouted as he then immediately backed off Nozomi's lap in a hurry as he then said agitated, "what the heck do you think you're doing! Why'd you have to go and-" Riku then blinked as he was now conscious and sober as he looked around confused, "how did I get here?... What's going on?"

Looking at him in dismay Nozomi replied, "something that shouldn't have and-"

Suddenly then there came another gunshot as she panicked slightly as Riku then too became aware of the horrible brutal atmosphere, seeing this she then said, "well anyway we haven't got time to talk about this, let's regroup!"

Hearing her say these words despite the bad situation and the many questions Riku had in his mind he knew that it wasn't the time to ask right there and then and so nodded, "all right then… let's get back to Basil and the doctor."

Nozomi nodded then too as she got up quickly as did Riku as they ran in amongst the chaos of the pub brawl trying to find Basil and the Dawson. Running past a few more wrecked tables and bare fist fights in sight there on the floor was the doctor lying on his back unconscious. Seeing him Nozomi and Riku panicked as they rushed over, "Dawson are you okay?!" She asked highly concerned.

Riku looking at him then spoke as well, "doctor come on!" With that he started to pull Dawson by his shoulder, though finding it difficult due to his hefty weight. At that moment it was then that Basil arrived as well as then said with relief, "oh thank goodness it's you chaps!"

Hearing him Nozomi looked up with an awkward smile as she replied, "yeah it is."

But then re-focusing his attention Basil went straight to assisting Riku with Dawson as he grabbed his other shoulder and then smacked his right cheek saying, "Dawson! Dawson!"

With that the good doctor woke up now sober too in a hurry and panic as he asked puzzled, "what!? What!? Wha! What in heaven's name is going on?!"

Looking at him glad now that everyone was back on earth Nozomi replied, "it's a long story… and not the right time to tell it." With that she ducked from an incoming pint glass.

Riku himself was also on guard as he looked out for any potential missiles as he gazed around himself while Basil got onto the important facts, "yes and I managed to spot our peg legged-" however he stopped as he saw that at the bar where Fidget had been sitting he had vanished!

Hearing him say this Riku immediately caught on as he spoke, "you mean that bat?"

Listening to the question Basil nodded hurriedly, "yes, now c'mon! There's not a moment to lose!"

These words spoken Dawson and Nozomi also caught onto the urgency of the situation as they both replied, "right, yes I'm right behind you all!" "Same here let's get going!"

With that the group of four dodged in and out of the fighting riot and finally made it to the bar, looking around there was no exit to be found for Fidget to escape to, seeing this Nozomi complained still uneasy in this horrible atmosphere, "where could that ding bat have got to?"

Basil looking around closely on high alert immediately found it as he said, "aha there!" He then pointed down to the floor and then everyone looked down and saw a trap door in the wooden floorboards.

Seeing it Riku's eyes lit up as he then smiled, "great!"

With that everyone ran straight to it as Basil opened it for them all letting everyone quickly sneak in single file through as Basil then quietly and carefully shut the door leaving the horrendous chaos.

Quiet for a moment getting used to the peaceful atmosphere Nozomi sighed as she then spoke her hand on her racing heart, "oh I'm so glad to be outta-" however once more she'd been stopped by Riku's silencing hand as he whispered to her annoyed, "just be quiet!"

Annoyed herself Nozomi was about to say something when suddenly her ears picked up something, quietly she listened and heard an odd humming. Turning in the direction she could hear it she then watched with the other's Fidget walking up to a single leaking old pipe his lantern shining in the darkness.

They all watched quietly together as Fidget jumped and climbed into the watery pipe carefully with his lantern as he continued to hum the tune the mice ladies had done earlier. He was completely unaware of their presence.

Seeing this was to their advantage Basil was smiling with excitement as he then quickly began to pursue waving the others to come along and follow him.

Doing so Dawson quickly followed first, Riku seeing it was safe took his hand off Nozomi's mouth as he then told her annoyed with a whisper, "think before you speak next time idiot!" With that he ran forward.

Hearing these words and then blinking slightly Nozomi got annoyed as she then looked away following as she muttered under her breath, "you're not one to talk about it."

Arriving at the pipe everyone looked inside and saw Fidget walking on up ahead as he continued to hum away with the lantern in his hand, oblivious of their gaze.

Curious as to what they should do next Dawson whispered, "Basil?" However as he asked the great mouse detective quickly shushed him as he then first jumped into the drainage pipe.

Inside he then whispered to everyone, "All of you follow me," with that said Nozomi nodded softly, "okay."

With that she climbed in first, then Riku as they then held out their arms to help Dawson inside as they then began their climb through the pipe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Feeling that the battle had ended Cait sith turned to his royal highness again as he saw her still struggling against the spell on her. _

_He wanted to so badly to run to her and save her, heal her, protect her, but there was nothing he could do which made him feel worse as he watched on. _

_He had to do something so speaking he said, "yer highness! I know that ya can fight back yer stronger then any-" _

_However he was interrupted as Oralee cried out in pain once again grasping her head that hurt like mad still. Looking at her beloved Cait sith, her eyes cringing in pain she said, "I can't Cait sith not against this one! It's-" _

_She then gasped horribly again making Cait sith look at her panicked, "yer highness!?" He cried out. _

_Gasping she began to talk again, "my mind… I can't, I…."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally after all the climbing and odd turns here and there they all reached the surface, everyone together pushed open the grating as they emerged to see their surroundings.

Around them they saw loads of crates darted here and there, and various pieces of junk as well and in the distance lit up within the darkness was a single barrel with a purple banner over it's entrance with a single golden initial, R.

They'd finally found their target as Basil smiled to them all, "everyone we've found it! Rattigan's secret lair!" With that he opened the grating for everyone to get out as he then added, "and it's filthier then I imagined!" As he then closed it.

Looking at him baffled Nozomi replied, "Well what were you expecting? Secret lair's aren't supposed to be clean are they?"

However ignoring this Basil walked on ahead, Nozomi frustrated of being ignored again quickly ran on behind too, Dawson too followed cautiously behind as he looked around warily.

Riku was feeling strange as once again the aching and painful feeling in his heart was returning again… and it was getting worse, holding his chest for a moment he gritted his teeth as he quickly followed everyone else.

Getting closer to the entrance Nozomi looked around herself as Dawson and Basil did as well, it was strange for the whole place was dead and empty which was extremely weird for there was a light on within the barrel which meant there had to be someone here.

As she pondered over this suddenly she felt a nudging from Dawson calling her out of her thoughts as she asked, "huh? What?"

He then pointed her in a certain direction saying, "Over there, it's another one of those beastly creatures!"

Hearing this Nozomi's eyes widened as she turned and saw where Dawson was pointing and there indeed it was, a spinning top heartless and there in it's centre clear as daylight was Mickey and Olivia banging it's edges crying out seemingly for freedom.

Seeing them Nozomi was immediately alerted as she saw them, looking behind she then saw Riku approaching overlooking his pained expression she told him in a hurry, "Riku the king's here! Olivia too!"

Hearing her tell him this he momentarily forgot his pain as he asked alerted, "where! Where are they?!"

With that she pointed in the direction that Dawson had indicated to her and he saw them too, he became determined to get them out there and then, "right let's do it now… while no-one's around."

Basil hearing him looking at the heartless as well concurred as he replied, "yes good idea… but we must proceed with the utmost caution."

Everyone hearing this then all nodded silently as they then all ran together forwards quickly towards the heartless and their friends as they crossed from place to place making sure not to be spotted.

As Nozomi and Riku ran forwards they both called upon their keyblades ready to smite the creature down the instant they were near however it was strange that the creature hadn't even bothered to come and attack them back, had it really not noticed them?

Arriving finally in front of it Dawson and Basil stood a safe distance and the two keybladers got ready to strike as Nozomi announced, "don't worry guys will have you out in a second!"

However though the king and Olivia looked less then ecstatic as the king cried out to them desperately panicked, "no you fella's can't!!!"

Hearing this Riku was alerted as asked, "what why? -"

The king cried back, "It's a trap!"  
And then straight on cue a whole batch of heartless emerged from the shadows of the roof as they came flying down with their sharp claws and their haunting yellow glowing eyes.

Seeing them descending alarmed Riku and Nozomi quickly jumped out of the way as the shadows then landed and proceeded to shuffle their way towards them.

Riku clenched his teeth feeling the pain once more in his heart coming in full force, but despite that he and Nozomi rushed in straight for an attack.

Striking a few of the shadows away there was suddenly a cry of alarm from Dawson, "Ddddaaaawwwww!!!!"

Turning around alarmed they turned and saw a group of larger heartless surrounding the two of them their bellies big and round as they clapped them, revealing them to be large body heartless.

Basil next to a panicked Dawson looked at the heartless around them with agitation as he complained loudly, "Drats!"

"Guys!!" Nozomi cried as she began to run but then suddenly from behind there was a gasp of pain from behind her, looking then she saw Riku had fallen on the floor in deep pain as she saw then bigger heartless had emerged, these ones in the shape of mice all of them in red royal guard uniforms with rifles and guns as well as another type, lance soldiers.

Seeing Riku on the floor in pain she panicked as she ran forwards running to him instantly calling out, "Riku!!" However then the heartless formed into a circle blocking her way to him leaving her and him separated.

She was panicked as she didn't know what to do when suddenly from nowhere confetti rained down and then a huge red banner with gold lining and black letters came down reading, "WELCOME BASIL" as then party poppers sounded and balloons flew.

Absolutely shocked to no degree a voice then sounded out, "surprise!!" As there appearing on the scene dressed in black smart suit with red cape placed over his shoulders shining with triumph was none other than Rattigan as he clapped at their arrival.

Everyone looked at him in shock as he emerged and were all quiet as he spoke on, "bravo! Bravo! A marvellous performance from you all." He then laughed as he came trotting down the stairs.

Basil stared at his hated adversary with angry eyes and gritted teeth that he'd managed to get the upper hand upon them all, Nozomi as well felt the same way as she was now panicked for everyone's safety especially Riku's pained state.

Arriving now in front of the three surrounding circles at the motley bunch of heroes Rattigan's face changed as he spoke with a tone of being unimpressed saying, "but frankly I did I expect you all fifteen minutes earlier…" he spoke as he looked at a small pocket watch in his left hand he then turned back with a mocking smile to Basil saying, "trouble with the chemistry set old boy?"

Hearing these words Basil proceeded seemingly unaffected by this jestery as he said with a smile holding his hands together, "Rattigan… no-one can have a higher opinion of you then I have…" then at once his expression changed as he said to him angrily getting the best insult he could rummage together, "and I think you're a slimy, contemptible, sewer rat!"

His big toothed smile still there Rattigan merely snapped shut his pocket watch, Riku in the distance watching the scene from his circle looked at Rattigan hatefully as he wanted to do something but couldn't as his heart was in the worst state it had ever been in as he felt like it was being torn in two.

Continuing on despite the insult Rattigan walked up to Basil the heartless parting their way for him as he arrived in front of Basil, seeing the villain approach Basil ushered Dawson to move away a certain distance which he did gladly, as he watched from a safe distance away.

Now in front of the detective Rattigan proceeded on, his smile still there with a tune of amusement in voice saying "oh by the way Basil…" he then reached his left arm forwards as he grasped Basil's fake moustache saying, "I just love your disguise." With that he then ripped it off of Basil's face making him cringe in pain slightly as he looked at him with an angry scowl.

Seeing him do this Nozomi was herself getting agitated as she clenched the Starseeker in her right hand tightly wanting nothing more than to run and hit him right there and then, however held back she could only watch on as Rattigan continued.

He then held Basil's chin making him look up at him as he continued on saying," really one would hardly recognise you," he spoke as he lifted his hat up to get a better look as he then dropped it down on his head once more. Giggling slightly he then shoved Basil slightly as he said, "the greatest, detective, in all mousedom!" He then broke into a fit of sinister laughter making a huge joke about the whole thing.

Basil though his temper rising then said with his teeth gritting, "Rattigan so help me! I'll see you behind bars yet!" He finished with a shout in his voice.

However Rattigan turned to him then as he said straight into Basil's face, "you fool! Isn't it clear to you!" With that he grabbed Basil by his collar as he shook him slightly getting across the point of his strength and power, "the superior mind has triumphed! I've won!!!" He finished dropping him and fell into hysteria of laughter and then behind Fidget had emerged and began to laugh at the same time as he collapsed onto his back holding his legs in the air.

Looking at the scene perplexed suddenly something happened that made Nozomi and everyone else look on shocked as the heartless all opened their mouths with their sharp teeth as they all hauntingly began to laugh as well. It was terrifying and loud, as the sound seemed to drown out all else.

Basil shook as he heard the laughter being aimed at him as it continued on and on, then suddenly his mind seem to lock onto something as then the thought broke him, deflating his ego in seconds making him feel hopeless and drained.

Dawson seeing this couldn't do anything but watch on feeling helpless, though he wanted to help as he reached out one quivering hand forwards.

Rattigan feeling his victory simply laughed on as he then spoke out loud and clear over the heartless's laughter, "oh I love it! I love it!!!"

Riku still in pain on the floor couldn't move as he was getting agitated and frustrated from not being able to do anything as he lay there, however suddenly he heard a cry that almost suddenly silenced the laughter, "SHUT UP!!!!"

It was Nozomi as she had gotten fed up with this mockery session as she sliced right through the heartless that surrounded her and had now entered the heartless circle that a disheartened Basil and Dawson were within, she was enraged as Rattigan had even stopped his laughing and was now gazing at her surprised.

Looking at him extremely agitated Nozomi then voiced her mind, "I'm fed up with you and your stupid mockery! You haven't won at anything yet! I'm gonna put you right in your place! You filthy piece of vermin!"

Hearing the insult coming from this insolent girl's mouth Rattigan's face was displeased for a moment but then his winning grin returned in moments as he replied, "oh you believe you can? Do you?"

Clenching her keyblade tighter Nozomi replied determined, "you bet I can!"

However at this he simply giggled again as he replied, "I wonder if you can be so sure after you see this?" With that he snapped his fingers and as that happened suddenly there was movement from behind.

Turning as she heard the movement Nozomi then looked on in shock for the circle Riku was in the heartless had all gathered around his pained form as he was then lifted onto his knees by a couple of the mice guard heartless as a lance from one of the knight's was held under his neck.

Riku was in a terribly weakened state and couldn't move and so could only look on with one of his pained eyes at Nozomi he hated himself for not being able to help.

Seeing this Nozomi was horrified as she could only stared on with widened eyes, suddenly then she heard another cry as she then saw that Dawson now too was cornered as the heartless were pointing their weapons at him as well. He looked on terrified not sure at all what to do.

Gazing at all her friends being held at knife point Nozomi looked at Rattigan with angry gritted teeth as she was being held back.

Seeing her angry expression Rattigan smiled confidently as he then told her, "now unless you play along with the rules of my game your friends will be," with that he then made a slitting noise as he moved his hand across his throat.

Seeing the seriousness of the situation Nozomi was horrified, then staring at Dawson, Basil and his depression, then Mickey and Olivia looking really worried at the predicament. Nozomi then gazed at Riku in his own situation as he looked at her still painfully, and she knew without words that he was feeling the same as she was.

Though reluctant at having to do so Nozomi relinquished as she called back the Starseeker in a glitter of light as she had her arms down at her sides, her head down.

Smiling at his victory Rattigan then mused as he walked over saying, "you see my young lady, I knew you would play along nicely."

With that the soldier heartless came and surrounded her as they pointed their weapons as well now at her throat making her helpless, though despite this Nozomi looked up as she knew the right words to say to make Rattigan's blood boil as she smiled saying, "you know what? You really are a dirty, disgusting and despicable sewer rat."

Rattigan hearing this insult took in a sharp intake of breath though his smile did not leave, instead it widened into a broad grin as he then said, "you know… I think I shall treat you to the same delights I have in store for Basil…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The heartless together lifted back the snapping mechanism of the mouse trap that both Nozomi and Basil were now tied to, bound down tightly with thick heavy ropes making any form of movement impossible.

"You don't know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise," Rattigan mused over the two as he explained it all to his helpless victims.

Nozomi was really worried as she watched as Fidget carefully set the trigger in place; she squirmed as she felt it jiggle closing her eyes firmly shut, however luckily the device was stable for the moment.

However Rattigan continued explaining regardless, " I had so many ingenious idea's I didn't know which to choose." He laughed.

Listening to him though Nozomi was less than impressed and was wondering why Basil hadn't even put up any resistance so far as she gazed at his still vacant face. But quickly her attention was switched right back to Rattigan as he continued on, "so I decided to use them all."

Hearing this Nozomi went, "huh?" At that point she finally looked around herself as she then saw the horrible killing devices spread all over the room, an anvil over their head, an axe held to the left, a cross bow dead in front and a pistol to their right.

Looking at these dangerous weapons with widened eyes Rattigan then continued on with his terrifying explanation as he laughed heartily, "hear let me show you how it works!"

With that he turned making a make shift picture frame with his hands as he proceeded to explain, "picture this, first a sprightly tune I recorded especially for you."

Gazing at the record player in the distance Nozomi watched as Fidget bowed next to the device in a polite manner as he moved to Rattigan's words, "as the song plays, the chord tightens," Fidget then showed them as he moved the needle back slightly showing the rope back making it pull back the mechanism that held the ball back.

Rattigan then continued on with the explanation," and when the song ends, the metal ball is released rolling along it's merry way until…" Nozomi listening to the explanation looked above and saw the ball held back and then looked at the turning passage it would have to take until it reached them. She then looked at Rattigan quietly waiting for him to finish.

He then did just that saying," SNAP!" With that he clapped his hands together showing the result of the mousetrap. "BOOM!" He then pointed to the pistol, "TWANG!" Going to the crossbow and then, "THUNK!" Showing the axe and then finally finishing, "SPLAT!" As he looked up to the anvil hovering over them.

Nozomi flinched as she imagined the horribleness that would occur to her and Basil as she closed her eyes fiercely, but then Rattigan then continued on, "and so ends the short undistinguished career of Basil of Baker Street." He finished as he bowed his hat still smiling cunningly.

However though the words didn't seemed to have reached him as he continued to look on as if he was shell shocked into the sky, Nozomi was infuriated as she spoke angrily, "you horrible rodent!"

Smiling at her insult Rattigan only continued to smile on gleefully as her words couldn't do any harm any longer, then at his side Fidget walked on over dressed as well in a fairly decorative red uniform as he informed Rattigan, "everything's all set boss!"

Further pleased by this news Rattigan was smiling with glee as he replied, "excellent!" Then tiptoeing over he made his way over to a package being guarded by a couple of heartless, it was a white box tied down with a pink ribbon finishing with a pretty bow at the top, like a wonderful Christmas present.

Opening the top of the box slightly Rattigan smiled at his wondrous creation as he said delightfully, "oh this is wicked! So delightfully wicked!" He then ushered the heartless to move the gift along as they did so quickly and silently.

Smiling still ever happily he then walked on over to his genius inventor who was tied and gagged next to the spinning top heartless who now also contained Riku and Dawson who were now sat with Mickey and Olivia.

Riku was still aching in pain as Mickey was desperately trying to help him as he watched over him.

"Mr Flabbersham," he spoke to him looking down at his helpless captive, "let me congratulate you on a superb! Piece of craftsmanship!" He then went and tapped the side of the heartless making it sound a lot like glass as he then continued on grinning, "see what you can do with the proper motivation!" He then pinched the poor inventor's cheek who looked up at him sadly as he then looked at his daughter who looked back at him longingly.

But then finishing he then turned to the heartless again as he looked at the captives inside and particularly at Riku as he then said, "and you my white friend will be a fine price to pay for the assistance I've been given."

Hearing this Riku still cringing didn't know what on earth this lunatic was talking about, as did Mickey who was just as perplexed, with Olivia and Dawson just looking on deeply puzzled.

Then turning he then clapped his hands saying, "now then we must be all on our way!"

Hearing the words of their master the heartless then all aligned themselves immediately as they all climbed on board of Felicia's back as they sat themselves all down as she then led them all out as she strode onto their destination.

Rattigan then turned back to Nozomi and Basil still tied down as he then said, "it was my fine hope to stay and witness your final scene," he spoke as he stroked Basil's chin playfully as he then quickly led his right arm back to his pocket watch as he flicked it open again saying, "but you were all fifteen minutes late," with that he then put the watch away as he then said, "and I do have an important engagement at… Buckingham Palace."

Hearing the name of this place Nozomi asked puzzled, "where?"

However ignoring her question Rattigan continued on smiling still, "now you will remember to smile for the camera, won't you?" He asked as he indicated an old fashioned black and white camera nearby aiming right at the two of them.

Basil though only sighed tiredly bored of this banter as Rattigan finished saying, "say cheese."

Angry for all this mocking and horror they were being put through Nozomi angrily said, "You'll never get away with this! When I get out of this I'll wring your fat neck!"

Hearing her despite the insult Rattigan answered, "sorry young lady, you should have chosen your words more carefully, and your friends too," he finished smiling as he then set the record off playing.

Seeing this Nozomi's eyes widened in fright as the cheerful song began to play, as it did in the distance suddenly a small hot air balloon came flying forwards fluorescent pink in colour, it was propelled by pedals at the back, and the cyclist was none other then Fidget.

Sailing forwards carrying the package as well at the back Rattigan grabbed onto a rope ladder as the balloon sailed by as he waved his farewells to everyone, "adieu, allvedarzane, arebadeuchi, farewell."

Then adding with more of his horrible humour he waved, "bye bye Basil," with that the fiend slipped away through the chimney as they proceeded on their way to the palace.

After a few moments seeing that they were completely all-alone Nozomi struggled against her bonds as she looked around and then finally settled her gaze on Basil as she asked, "what did that villain mean before? Buckingham palace and everything?"

Hearing her Basil answered her tiredly saying, "Nozomi my dear, you are probably not aware of this, but this land is ruled by a queen… and she right now is doomed and our empire will be finished along with her."

Alarmed as she heard this, Nozomi said, "this land's queen! Oh no…" for it was looking dreadful not just for the kingdom… but for herself, Basil and her friends for now they only had a matter of time to save everything at hand.


	62. The case of Baker street part 11

_**Chapter LIX: In the case of Baker Street part XI**_

Outside of the palace walls the streets were elaborated decoratively with red, blue and white coloured banners and ribbons hanging off the gates and iron rails along with the many balloons hanging around here and there.

The people of the mouse kingdom filed in cheerfully and delightfully anticipating the queen's grand announcement as they all proceeded through the rose archway.

Her majesty in the meantime within in her living quarters decorated in rich colours of turquoise and blue upon the walls along with many soft and pretty curtains of red and violet, revealing her royal status.

Inside she was preparing herself for the wonderful celebrations as she fixed her pale faded hair along with her pink veil that was fixed underneath her crown.

Dressed in her royal robes and lilac dress she gazed into the mirror delightfully, she felt satisfied that she had at last achieved the right affect that would please her joyful court.

Suddenly then her thoughts were disturbed as a hard knocking came upon her doors, the sound made her nod to the many thumps until it subsided, the effect however had made her crown and veil fall slightly out of place.

A little annoyed at this effect she quickly set things straight as she put the crown back in place as she then brushed back a few loose strands of her hair again as she then called out in her dignified tone, "what is it?"

However there was no reply from the guards as she looked at them from her seat, which she thought was strange, creasing her eyebrows curious she then decided to try again, "whom may I ask was knocking? Is there something that was needed?"

As she asked this question she then noticed that the soldiers shuffled strangely though they stood in place, this really arousing her curiosity she decided then to enquire personally, walking to the twin decorated glass doors she opened one as she asked, "is everything all right my guards?"

Outside the shadows then immediately acted as their prey came into their territory, as then before the poor sovereign could scream she was immediately ensnared as Rattigan grinned immensely with his sharp teeth as his scheme was quickly put into motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the darkness of Maleficent's halls Hari and Pete walked out of the room where they had told her of their progress and findings, this had produced looks of both displeasure at hearing of how they had failed to find her any more of what they were seeking nor had they managed to conquer any worlds for her.

However she had been pleased with the results of the many hearts that the two of them had managed to gather together for her which had increased her numbers and powers tremendously, so she had commanded them to carry on as they had been progressing.

There had also been a new member to the group who had been introduced to them… as her apprentice.

As the two of them walked down the long hallway Pete then decided to begin a discussion with Hari about what had occurred, "well that went better then I had expected, what do ya think?"

Hearing him ask the question Hari turned her head and answered, "it was to be expected… it was simply progress for good nor worse."

Listening to this dry answer from her Pete wasn't too surprised though as it was part of her usual demeanour, so was quiet as he thought the conversation had come to an end.

However surprising him Hari added, "Though the words that were given did bring more joy to my lady then displeasure… so you are correct in regards to that."

Hearing her say this Pete was quite surprised at this positive comment from her and so couldn't help but show a small smile as he replied, "well I'm glad to know I got somethin right there huh?" Ending with a small laugh.

Despite this positive moment Hari was silent as they continued to walk down the darkened hallways, ending his laughter Pete quickly felt the silent dismal atmosphere was quickly returning once more, however he didn't want this chance to talk to end so quickly so he decided to speak up again," but ya know? It was real surprisin there to see that apprentice guy! I wasn't expectin no-one like him!"

Hearing this being spoken Hari answered looking straight onwards as they continued to walk on, "indeed… it is also surprising to see that he had made it this way."

Pete's eyes closed at that moment then opened as he looked down at her puzzled at this reply as he asked, "made it this way?... Hang on a second there, are ya sayin that ya've met him already?"

Hearing Pete's question Hari continued looking on ahead as she replied unaltered from his surprise, " yes, he was one of the first few that I met in the beginning state of my mission, I sent him flying into another world along with the other that is our current target."

Listening to this explanation Pete was still puzzled as he asked, 'why'd ya do that for? Why did ya have to send him and all them others into other worlds? Couldn't ya have just taken 'em all when ya had the chance to?"

The question asked Hari closed her eyes as she then told him, "no… the powers then at that time were not awakened, and it is only in chaos that they do… for then it is needed for survival and then they increase tenfold until they're ready to be reaped."

Hearing her answer Pete didn't know what to make of this information, but he knew then it definitely was to do with those things that she had told him she held along with the others they were after. So taking this as best as he could understand he then replied, "so… he made it here all on his own? Then that must mean that-"

Hari immediately replied, "yes, his powers have increased exponentially and due to the need to survive he was able to make it here to this castle, and since he is away from his opposite as well it has-" at this point then Hari stopped walking as a thought had then struck her mind as she opened her eyes.

Pete then suddenly halted too as he saw her stop and wondered why, he then thought it might be because of what she had mentioned so he then repeated, "opposite?"

However ignoring the question that was asked Hari looked at him with her usual cold gaze as she asked him, "Pete?"

Puzzled at her asking his name he replied though a little nervous from her serious gaze, "uh yeah?"

She then enquired, "Did you remind Rattigan of who it was we are after?"

Hearing her ask this Pete blinked puzzled but then he sighed in relief as he thought it was something worse, "course I did! No need to be worryin about it! I gave him her description and everythin!"

Listening to this answer though it seemed she wasn't satisfied as she asked, "and what description did you give?"

This question asked Pete blinked as he then was dumbfounded for a moment, what description had he given? He then said while busy trying to think, "well ya see it was like…. Um… err what was it that I said back there?" He poked his forehead his arms folded his face in hard concentration.

Gazing at him coldly Hari patiently waited for his answer.

Though his eyes were closed Pete could feel her gaze on him, which made him more anxious as he didn't want to appear stupid in front of her, wracking his brain hard trying to remember he then imagined his last conversation piece to Rattigan and then suddenly it all fell into place as he then said, "oh yeah! That's it! I told 'em that one of the guys followin Basil had a thing in 'em that he couldn't miss!" He finished as he smacked his fist onto his hand as he finally got it with delight.

Listening to Pete say this Hari blinked her eyes simply as she gazed down and said then, "I see…"

Hearing her Pete was brimming as he was smiling happily, "yeah I know it's the best explanation ever ta-"

However Hari interrupted him saying, "I am afraid that your explanation was made too open."

Blinking as he heard her say this Pete was confused as he asked, "open?"

Looking at him she told him, "it is too flawed."

Hearing her say this Pete answered her slightly outraged, "what do ya mean it's flawed! It's-"

However then he was interrupted immediately as Hari gave him a thorough explanation, "it is too flawed in the facts thus, you have not indicated it to be a female, you used the term 'guys' which would mean a male and also any of Basil's associates and hiding away a special thing in them is too ambiguous."

Gazing her as she gave him this little evaluation Pete was stopped in his tracks as he then blinked unsure, however he still tried to defend himself despite the facts against him, "but… I mean there's still no way that he'd miss her though! I mean she's way different them the others and anyone would-"

However once more she interjected, "the only reason you and the other's would see it as an anomaly is because they and we are used to the powers of the keyblades and the various other ways of the type of battle we use… however I am sure Rattigan is not… and she may not have used her power when they made their way to him… which may result badly for us."

Listening to her words further Pete was beginning to feel a sense of dread as he tried to brighten the atmosphere, "I see… well um, well I'm sure that he won't do anythin too rash cause he-"

Once more Hari interrupted, "you are forgetting Rattigan's character… he has been known to drown orphans and even have his cat eat his own henchmen if they displease him… if our target's life ends too soon, this will pose a great problem for my lady for then the treasure she carries within her will be sent flying elsewhere and it t'would takes years for it's powers to emerge again within a new vessel…"

At these words Pete then realised with horrible dread of what could really happen to him and her from his careless words as he then asked nervously, "so that means that…?"

Looking at him ever coldly Hari was not capable of malice however, "my lady will be most bitterly… not pleased…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back within the confines of Rattigan's heartless Riku was still struggling with his horribly painful heart, as the pain still hadn't ceased, he gritted his teeth as he held his chest.

Mickey at his side looked at him worried as he told him, "Riku, hang in there! I'll get us all out of this soon!"

Hearing him Riku opened one of his clenched eyes as he looked at the king as he spoke to him, Dawson next to him was also horribly worried as he told him sorrowfully, and "I'm so sorry lad… I'm sorry I can't do anything." For he had checked him over and couldn't figure out what was wrong with him either, no matter how much experience he'd had in the past none of his expertise could be of any help.

Riku mustering his strength as best he could spoke, "it's not us I'm worried about…" For then he turned his head to look out to the mouse trap that Basil and Nozomi were still strapped to.

Olivia looked out from the heartless as she pressed her hands against it's glass surface to look out towards her two friends worriedly.

Nozomi at the moment was still struggling against her bonds as the irritating singing voice still sung away from the record player showing their meagre amount of precious time left as the rope continued to stretch away.

As she struggled left and right in her ropes she looked over her shoulder to see the black straps of Cait sith's rucksack form as he was squashed underneath her, looking at him annoyed she thought to herself, 'it's times like this I wish that that stupid cat was awake!'

Ceasing her struggles for a moment trying not to panic and to save her energy she looked over to her left at the other nuisance, the still ever drained Basil.

Looking at him and then at the horrible weapons that still surrounded the two of them Nozomi then decided to speak, "Basil?"

However at her question he only moaned tiredly and miserably.

Hearing this Nozomi's annoyance slowly crept in as she asked again showing a bitter note, "Basil."

He then replied showing his grief, "oh how could I have been so blind!"

Looking at him with an odd puzzled face Nozomi then said to him, "Basil will you get it over this, we don't have time and I mean it's-"

"Rattigan's proved he's more cleverer then I… heh," Basil continued on with his little whinge as Nozomi watched his depressed face quietly as he then finished saying, "he never would have walked into an obvious trap."

Getting further irritated at his schoolboy behaviour Nozomi then spoke to him, "look will you stop it! Anyone could have walked into this smart or not! Besides that we're-"

Suddenly her attention was drawn away as she looked and saw a small miracle had occurred, the needle on the record had gotten stuck in one place stopping the music from playing onward!

Seeing this Nozomi looked on with happy relief as she turned to him again, "Basil look! The record! It's-"

However once again Basil continued on with his moaning not paying any attention what so ever, "oh it's finally happened! I've been outwitted!"

Listening to him going on Nozomi was worried for the record as any sudden sounds would set the thing off again for sure, and worried she tried as gently as she could gritting her nerves back, "Basil… we really don't have time for this…"

However still not listening, "Beaten! I've been duped! Played a fool of!" Continuing on and on in this sorry depressive state Nozomi's anger was beginning to flare more and more up, for even Wairu had never even been this bad! "Completely ridiculed! Belittled and-"

She snapped, "Oh shut up!!!"

At the sound of her loud angry burst the needle suddenly then swung back into place and even more closer to it's end then it had been as it then continued on with it's pulling of doom. Seeing this happen Nozomi bit her lips, as once again her dumb hot headedness and careless words had landed them all in disaster again.

Further annoyed then at herself and him she decided not to hold back anymore as she looked at Basil again angrily as she then gave him a telling off, " Basil now will you just pull yourself together! We're in a horrible state right now! Riku's in horrible agony over there! Dawson, Mickey and Olivia are all trapped in that heartless! And even your world's queen is in danger! And you and I are gonna die a horrible death being splatted and who else knows what!"

However her angry complaints hadn't struck anything in the useless mouse detective as he only continued to stare away into the air as he then sighed once more.

With that Nozomi finished her angry piece saying," and all you can do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself! And if you can't be bothered to save us! Then we might as well just set the trap off now and put us out of our misery!" With that she angrily turned her head away as she then finished saying, "honestly… I hate people like you!"

Looking at Nozomi for a moment pathetically Basil then looked away again as he laughed weakly, "set it off now…" as he then closed his eyes. But then suddenly as he did something clicked in the clockwork of his mind as he then opened them up wide as he repeated again with an amazed tone and look, "set… it… off…now?"

Puzzled at this change of tone Nozomi looked over at him perplexed as she then saw Basil's face become more manic and seemingly insane as he smiled mischievously making her worried stiff as he said, "yeah… yeah! Ha! Ha! Yes! We'll! We'll set the trap off now!"

As he finished in a shout Nozomi's colours fled from her body and face as she looked on with horrible worry as she then thought to herself, 'oh no… he's cracked!"

Suddenly then turning to her right she then saw that horrified that the music had finally come to an end as it then pulled the rope away then releasing the ball from it's holding spot.

Seeing that once again her stupid tongue had made more terrible trouble she then mentally kicked herself over and over as she became more and more panicked thinking, 'oh why didn't I shut up when I had the chance!'

Meanwhile next to her Basil was busy calculating something as he spoke looking all around at the devices around them and at the oncoming ball that was continuing to come ever closer and closer to them, "right angle of the trajectory, multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle."

Next to him scared to death Nozomi had her eyes clenched shut as she whispered over and over, "we're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!!!"

However continuing ignoring her fear Basil continued on, " dividing, good x principle of opposing forces in motion…"

Nozomi still trapped in her own terror her eyes firmly shut then continued on as she prayed quietly wishing forgiveness for all the mischievous stuff she'd done in her life like that one occasion she'd purposely ruined Wairu's weird bitter carrot cake and so on.

Basil meanwhile continued onwards as the ball was nearly down upon them as it had reached the halfway point of its journey, "and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium!"

Meanwhile Nozomi still was in her horrible state as she whispered, "Oh man! I don't wanna die like this! I don't! I don't! I-"

However then Basil interrupted her little panicked moment, "miss Nozomi!"

Brought out of it suddenly she looked at him startled, "huh?! Wha-"

Not giving her time to question Basil got straight to the matter at hand, "now when I tell you! We must release the triggering mechanism!"

With that looking to where he was looking Nozomi then noticed the trigger herself as she saw it to be a small yellow metal square which both her hand and Basil's were resting on together which she hadn't noticed at all until that moment. She looked at it startled as she was still scared and puzzled and wanted to know how on earth this thing was going to save them at all.

However, "get ready Nozomi!" Basil spoke confidently and seriously as he looked up at the ball coming ever downwards.

Nozomi herself scared witless watched on herself for a few moments but then turned away again scared as he continued on "steady…" she clenched her eyes firmly shut as her heart raced panicked witless and terrified as she shivered horribly.

Then it came, "NOW!"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!" She screamed out as she then pulled the trigger along with Basil.

At once the lever was released and then it struck and caught the ball in its tracks making it shake from the force. As it did suddenly then the little hook on the side of the trap sprung off as it shot into the gun making it fly back, and set off making it shoot into the air.

Shocked hearing the gun bang and seeing that they were both still alive and well Nozomi watched gob smacked as then the bullet shot into the crossbow making it fire in another direction making it fly into the axe where it destroyed it's wooden handle frame in seconds, making the blade fly and twirl in the air.

Seeing the sharp enormous thing in the air Nozomi looked startled and shocked and turned to Basil who was smiling as his genius plan was being thrown into action, Nozomi then saw the axe coming straight towards them, looking horrified she shut her eyes again once more.

The axe suddenly collided into the mouse trap smashing it in half in seconds making wooden fragments go flying left and right also sending Nozomi and Basil flying as they were both set free from the horrible trap.

Stumbling back slightly on her legs again Nozomi was dumbfounded at what had occurred as she looked on wide eyed asking, "okay… what just happened there?"

Then suddenly with a huge loud crash and smash the anvil descended down making a huge hole crack in the ground as the earth shook and trembled from the impact.

Suddenly then there was a sound from beyond them as Nozomi saw that the heartless had been sent flying into the air due to the impact showing that it was incredibly light as it spun helplessly.

Looking at it and then seeing the others inside the bottle as they all flew around in it, Basil then spoke up loudly, "Now miss Nozomi!"

Hearing him Nozomi looked at him for a moment and saw him pointing, looking to where he was doing it to she then noticed that as the heartless turned over upside down revealing it's lower half was glowing turquoise blue showing it's weak spot.

Seeing this with realisation knowing what it was she had to do Nozomi's confidence flooded back as she looked at the great mouse detective as she then called back, "right!" As she finished with a firm nod.

Instantly then she called on her wings as she then flew quickly into the air running fast and furiously to the heartless as she then called on her attack, "swift star rays!!!"

With that the flying comets of light came flying out of the blade as they then struck the bottom of the heartless in seconds, then throughout it white cracks were seen it and out of it as it splintered and then suddenly then it smashed away disappearing away like glass in seconds as it's heart was sent flying into the distance.

The others then all emerged at once from within all of them startled themselves at what had just occurred to them, but then suddenly there was another horrible realisation for them all, they were now all falling high in the air!

No one was prepared to land at all! But then before anyone could panic further suddenly there was another cry, "Aero!"

With that suddenly the wind spell was cast underneath them all as it all made a cushion of air for them letting them all descend gently and quickly to the ground. Looking at them all safe and sound Nozomi smiled, but then suddenly, "HEY!!!"

Looking above herself Nozomi then suddenly saw that unfortunately that she'd missed someone and he was now flying over her, his arms waving all over the place panicked, it was old snowball.

Seeing this shocked Nozomi quickly rushed up forwards as quick as she could as she then went up to catch him, however it was rushed and done clumsily as Riku landed in her arms hard.

Clenching her teeth and eyes Nozomi cried, "oww!" As she was then sent flying to the ground herself from the sudden impact, Riku in her arms still in pain slightly looked at her shocked to see what was going on with her holding him. He didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or angry but then suddenly he looked below and saw the ground fast approaching as he then cried out, "watch it!! Watch it!!"

Nozomi hearing him annoyed was trying her best to break the fall as she forced her wings to let them land at least a little softly, quickly with one last swift beating they were on the ground with Nozomi still standing, though it was difficult for her for now with her wings now put away with the full impact of gravity now back on her, and Riku was really, really heavy.

Doing her best to hold him as she could suddenly then on her shoulder she was pulled making her open her eyes startled as Riku was as well as Basil had suddenly somehow changed back into his detective outfit and had pulled Dawson, Olivia (held in the doctor's arms) and Mickey with him as he held them all together.

Baffled Nozomi was about to ask what was going on as suddenly Basil spoke grinning, "smile everyone!" With that he looked in a certain direction as the others all looked the same way perplexed.

Looking then with all weird faces in their gathered pose they then saw the old fashioned black and white camera as it suddenly then flashed with a puff and smoke.

Basil was the only one who was smiling out of the group as everyone else just couldn't keep up with the pace of it all, then as the smoke cleared away Basil quickly stopped the pose as he let everyone's shoulders go.

"Ah that was a good moment!" Basil smiled as his usual confident ego had now been fully restored.

Seeing him like this Olivia, Mickey and Dawson were all relieved however before any words could be exchanged there was suddenly, "oomph!"

Nozomi's strength had finally given away as she collapsed onto her legs, Riku still in her arms they had now both landed on the ground uncomfortably.

One of her eyes closed Nozomi then spoke grimacing, "man… you really are heavy!"

Hearing her say this Riku looked at her feeling the pain in his heart still along with this now uncomfortable feeling, however despite all this he managed to make a small joke, "thanks for the soft landing."

Looking at him for a moment feeling that this was odd yet familiar, it then clicked in her mind, this was just like Notre Dame!

Seeing this she then grinned widely as she then got her right hand and poked him in the chest as she laughed saying, "smart alleck!"

Feeling her poke him Riku felt pain slightly from her touch but smiled all the same glad she'd got the hint, but then before anything else could be said suddenly from Nozomi's finger a yellow light began to glow, looking at this both were startled at what was going on.

Suddenly then the others gathered around them as well all incredibly surprised and curious at to what was going on, looking at what was happening Dawson asked, "I say… what's that light?"

Looking at the doctor Nozomi replied honestly, "I have absolutely no clue."

Seeing this Basil was just as curious himself as he spoke, "well I must say this is the first time I've encountered such a spectacle as this…"

Olivia looking on watched quietly curious as Mickey then walked beside her and saw the light himself and felt there was something familiar about it. Then looking more closely he then saw where Nozomi was poking Riku, on his left near his heart seeing this he then asked him, "Riku? How does it feel?"

Hearing him Riku was puzzled as he replied, "feel? What do you mean?"

Nozomi was just as confused as then she listened to Mickey continue, "Where Nozomi's touchin ya, what do ya feel there?"

Listening to this Riku hadn't noticed at all her touch and then as it was brought to his attention about her one finger he then looked at it and then suddenly realised as he then replied, "it's warm…"

Hearing him say this Nozomi repeated, "warm?"

It was then it clicked in his majesties mind as he remembered in twilight town with Cait sith and his healing light, he then said, "it's Cait sith… it must be his healing abilities noticing Riku's suffering, Nozomi put your hand on Riku's heart and then it's full affects should come through."

Nozomi hearing this explanation then said, "Cait sith's light? … um, sure okay…" with that she looked at Riku still held in her left arm, it felt weird… really weird to be doing this., along with everyone watching.

Obviously it was the same for him as well but then knocking the thought away she then released her poke and then put her hand over Riku's heart as she then closed her eyes feeling Cait sith's power flow out from her hand.

Riku shivered as he felt the warm energy inside him, he closed his eyes as he felt it entering him the horrible tearing and aching feeling was quickly quietening down minimising it drastically as he finally could rest a little more comfortably.

Nozomi felt strange herself as she felt his heart with her right hand, as she felt his beats she once again felt her heart race itself with that ever mysterious feeling, she was embarrassed with herself as she knew that if Cait sith was awake, she would never hear the end of it.

Riku then let out a relieved sigh as he felt a lot better now, though there was a slight ache it was now no longer hard to deal with. He opened his eyes at the same time as Nozomi did as they looked at each other for a moment both unsure of what to say to each other.

But then suddenly a curious innocent voice asked, "Are you all right Riku?"

It was Olivia staring at him concerned as she had a hand to her mouth in puzzlement.

Looking at her breaking the moment he replied, "uh, yeah, ha! Yeah I'm okay now Olivia, don't worry okay?"

Seeing his reassuring smile Olivia felt relief herself as she watched as Riku then got up and was now no longer in too much pain as he stretched himself as a couple of his bones clicked here and there.

Nozomi seeing him get up, was relieved herself to see that he wasn't in pain herself as she told him, "well looks like Cait sith's power did the trick huh? Glad you're better now."

Hearing her say this Riku smirked himself as he replied, "yeah it did, but it's not gonna get rid of the aches you've given me for awhile."

Looking at him Nozomi replied smiling, "sue me!"

Hearing the joke Riku shook his head as he then reached his right hand down for her to pick up, seeing it she did just that as then Riku pulled her back onto her feet.

Everyone now pleased at their progress, Basil then spoke, "now then onto the matter at hand…"

Hearing him Nozomi turned around as she let go of Riku's hand as she looked at him and then said lifting her right hand and balling it into a fist, "yeah… time to deal with Rattigan!"


	63. The case of Baker street part 12

_**Chapter LX: In the case of Baker Street part XII**_

In the grand hall of the queen's palace with it's many banners hanging off the walls in a multitude of colours the trumpets were sounded by the royal guards, revealing the ceremony was now ready to proceed.

The crowds of the mouse court looked at the stage with happy expectant eyes as all around there were smiles and then at last finally the stage lit up and the green curtains were opened as then their beloved sovereign appeared.

Everybody clapped upon her entrance all happy to see her, and as she came to a standstill the people ceased their clapping at once to hear what her marvellous words would be.

At once she began, "on this most August occasion," she lifted up her left hand pointing ever so slightly, "we are present here not only to commemorate, my sixty years as queen, but to honour one of true noble stature."

Then unnoticed by the crowds of the court the heartless were quietly slipping in to and throw throughout as they blocked every door and exit that was around, boxing in the unknowing helpless audience.

The crowds could not see the slight artificial jiggles or bubbling sounds of Flabbersham's creation as behind the green curtains where it's power cord led to Rattigan smiled readily dressed as his plan was coming to fruition as he watched it play out.

Gazing at his helpless captive inventor who was now sat upon a stool as he was at the robot queen's controls he recited the words that had been prepared for him on cue cards, held by a heartless mouse soldier as it robotically moved the cards when ready.

Then stopping the poor prisoner a lancer heartless was ready behind him as it stood with it's weapon near his back ready to drive him through if he tried to escape or deviate away from the prepared script.

Feeling horrible as he carried on as the puppet he was Flabbersham continued to read as he moved the levers, "I present to you a statesman among mice." With that card done the soldier heartless then quickly switched to the next card, "a gifted leader, a provider for justice freedom and-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the true queen now uncomfortable being gagged and bound by tight ropes was being carried by two large body heartless as they strode behind following Fidget as he grinned sinisterly as the plan was working perfectly.

Opening the doors with his batwings widely he laughed as he saw their destination ahead as he said mockingly, "ha here kitty, kitty! Time for mouse chow!" The queen hearing this turned as best she could in the heartless's arms and then saw to her shock and horror, Felicia jumping up and down excitedly with her enormous fat girth excited for the delightful plump dinner that was soon going to come her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A majestic, mountain of humility and my new royal consort!" With that the robotic queen pointed to the stage as the whole court looked at the stage really excited to see who this wondrous being was who had impressed their queen so much.

Then finally it was revealed, "professor Rattigan!"

He emerged immediately elaborated in overly rich royal garments, a crown upon his head along with many medals strewn over his body with an enormous golden belt with the letter R in engraved in it's centre. Also at his left side was a sword and all of these things shone and glittered in the light as he grinned sinisterly with power.

At once there was a gasp of horror and disbelief, as all of the court couldn't believe it at all, while one child simply blew a raspberry that was quickly shut off by his worried and alarmed mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile elsewhere in the dark and dank streets there was a cry of relief, "oh finally we're out!" Nozomi cried, as she was now the last to exit from the sewer drain.

Everyone standing ready outside watched her get up as she then proceeded over to them, they were now all finally reunited as Olivia stood with Dawson and Mickey beside Riku everyone ready for the next stage.

The good doctor replied, "Yes quite indeed it's good to be out in the open air."

Hearing him Nozomi nodded but then before she could say another word Basil then whistled beside them all loudly. Turning as he did this Nozomi watched him quietly as the others did as well.

Then quickly from the foggy depths came a familiar reply back in a line of barks as then quickly running to them coming into focus was their ever reliable steed and friend Toby.

He splashed in various puddles left and right a happy expression upon his face as his tongue hung from his mouth showing his excitement as he halted in front of them making an odd splash here and there making everyone slightly wet.

Seeing him arrive Basil cried "Toby!" Making his loyal hound stop in his tracks.

Looking up at him with an amused expression on his face as he arrived Riku spoke, "still as sloppy as ever I see."

Toby though a dog not understanding only continued to smile with his wide mouth, but then seeing a couple of familiar faces he then gave them his welcome back greeting as he licked them both.

Olivia laughed as the huge loveable hound did this as she laughed, "oh Toby!"

The hound happy at the response and delighted that Olivia had returned then turned over to the other rescued captive as he then licked Mickey who also laughed slightly as he was used to this type of greeting that his old beloved pal Pluto used to give as he then spoke too, "hey, hey, there take it easy boy it's good to see ya too!"

Smiling at this happy reunion Nozomi and the others were quickly snapped back into attention as then Basil spoke, "now all of you this isn't the time for this! Remember!"

Hearing him as he called their attention everybody then quickly snapped back to attention to the dire situation at hand as they all stood ready and waiting as they all each made their replies,

"Right!" Nozomi spoke ready.

"All right!" Riku replied.

"Okay!" Spoke the king.

"Ready when you are Basil!" Dawson spoke as Olivia just stood looking on with determination.

Happy he'd got these reactions from everyone he then turned to his loyal hound as he told him with a commanding hand, "the game's a foot Toby! The queen is in mortal danger!"

Listening to these words Toby's expression changed immediately as he too grasped the situation as his happy face then turned into a fierce growl as he then leaned his head down to the ground as his left ear flattened into steps.

Amazed at this but knowing there was no time to talk about it, Nozomi quickly ran up and sat upon Toby's back as the others quickly ran up too and readied themselves as they grasped his fur.

Finally last but not least Basil made it up as he stood upon Toby's head and then sounded his all mighty command, "to Buckingham palace!" With that they all took off straight towards their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you your majesty," Rattigan spoke grinning happily as he bowed to the puppet queen, then lifting himself he then said as he reached his hands into the right sleeve of his coat pulling out a big roll of parchment, "now then, as your new royal consort, I have a few slight suggestions." With that still grinning as widely as ever he rolled the parchment out revealing it to be hundreds of feet long as then it proceeded out through the blue curtained door as one of the heartless opened it slightly for it.

Coughing as he put on his reading spectacles Rattigan then proceeded with his list, "item one…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the meantime running as fast as he could carry them Toby was rocketing forwards with everyone on his back, as they were all battle pumped ready to take Rattigan down.

Feeling the urgency in the air Nozomi then spoke, "c'mon Toby!" She spoke holding on tightly as she encouraged him to go forwards quickly.

Hearing her speak Riku then spoke too though he wasn't one to often give encouragement he realised then that it would be the best thing to give even if it wasn't much, "yeah c'mon boy! You're big enough to get this done."

Nozomi was surprised as she heard these words from him, but then suddenly she was distracted as there in front of them came a couple of horses and a carriage.

Alarmed she looked on wide-eyed as then Mickey cried, "Oh look out!!"

But then ignoring the mouse king's alarmed words Toby steamed straight on ahead forwards as the horses reared back alarmed as the human coachman complained loudly.

Seeing that they'd all made it Dawson sighed out loud still holding on to Toby's tail tight as he was swung back and forth as they steamed forwards.

Seeing that they'd made it Nozomi sighed too relieved as she felt her racing heart as she then said, "let's not do that again…"

Hearing this the king also spoke, "yeah I agree with that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Fidget had now made it to the balcony with the heartless as they still held the plump mouse queen in their arms as they had her lifted over themselves ready to throw away their heavy cargo.

Looking beneath the queen looked on horrified to see the enormous cat there as it smiled happily up for its dinner, while the queen herself was terrified beyond reasoning. But then looking at the side for a moment and seeing Fidget she was immediately infuriated and wanted to give him a good knocking for his annoying toothed grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barking again as he was outside the gates everyone then saw the palace and it's grandness with white marbled walls and many street lamps illuminating in the darkness of the night as the many balloons and flags hung upon the walls here and there.

But then there was no time to marvel at the grand architecture as then quickly they were all led to a single pillar where Toby quickly stopped in front of as everyone then quickly jumped off and made their way inside through a small crack in the pillar making an entrance way.

Unbeknownst to them above a couple of familiar faces had watched them proceed inside as one of them spoke, "oh well it's thanks to sweet jimmy's fer that! I'd never thought I'd be sayin this but I'm glad that little nit ain't been done in!" Pete spoke as he'd been sweltering with worry ever since he and Hari had had their little conversation.

Quiet as ever Hari watched as Pete collapsed onto his legs fanning himself with his right hand removing his huge excess of worry as she simply replied, "indeed."

But then gazing at the situation she saw that was at hand she then spoke again, "it would seem that Rattigan's plan is being played out as we speak."

Hearing her a little more relaxed Pete spoke to her still sat on the ground, "plan?" He repeated, but then as he got his thoughts sussed out together as he finally remembered, "oh yeah! That one with that there robot dummy queen! Ya think he's gonna win?"

Listening to him ask his question Hari gazed at him for a moment but then looked back down to the crack where she'd seen their target and her companions run through, looking at it quietly puzzling Pete as he gazed at her he waited for her reply. Finally it seemed as though she'd reached a conclusion in her logical mind, "that I cannot say as of this moment, however it appears as though that a couple of things have gotten out of his control… and if that is the case…"

Looking at her as she paused Pete blinked still puzzled as he then repeated wanting her to continue, "If that's the case?"

Her eyes closed Hari then replied," then those wild winds will change the course of victory."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally then ready the heartless had the queen ready, she was now gazing into the jaws of death as she saw Felicia's sharp teeth and salivating red tongue ready to swallow her whole.

Laughing as he rubbed his hands together eagerly Fidget then commanded, "Open wide! Bye bye!"

With that the heartless began to tip the queen forwards, however before she was released from their grasp there was an outcry. "Oh no you don't!!!" And then quickly before neither Fidget nor the heartless could react suddenly there were three magical blasts of, "Fira, Blizzara and Thundera!" As the magical energies joined together stopping the heartless in their tracks, then quickly forwards as the energy quickly depleted there were two sounds of slicing blades as Mickey and Riku cut through the heartless in seconds, as they were then left to finish what was left of them.

Then quickly rushing forwards catching the queen before she fell from the balcony was Nozomi as she held onto her with both hands grasping the rope tightly.

The queen puzzled at what was happening then turned around and gazed up to see the dark grey coloured mouse girl who had saved her as she gazed down at her cringing slightly from the heavy weight as she smiled to her, "don't worry your majesty I've got you!"

Blinking at this still deep in surprise there was no further time to think as suddenly Felicia was once again trying to jump up and get at her plump royal meal, seeing this the queen panicked as she mumbled fiercely wishing to be picked up.

Nozomi seeing the obese cat again too was far from pleased as she did her best trying to pull her up but it was difficult with just her own strength as she spoke again, "hang on! I'll-"

But then suddenly at her side came a familiar face as Basil was at her side as he too grabbed the queen's bound ropes as he then said, "c'mon miss Nozomi together now!"

Surprised at his entrance Nozomi smiled, "right then!"

With that the two of them pulled together as they hoisted the queen up trying to pull her out of harms reach, though Felicia was still desperate for her meal as she continued to jump up snapping her sharp teeth at them.

Looking at the horrible creature hatefully Nozomi clenched her teeth as she continued to pull with Basil, but then suddenly distracting them both was a sound of barking making Felicia stop as Nozomi and Basil looked on surprised too.

Then seeing their familiar and loyal friend Nozomi then shouted out as he came running fast and furiously, "seek her Toby!"

With that hearing those words Toby barked loudly confirming he'd got it, and Felicia herself looked on horrified as she then screeched her hair on end as she quickly made her get away as Toby chased after her teeth bare.

Now the threat gone at last the two of them finally managed to pull her majesty over to safety, heaving and gasping from the adrenalin and weight everyone rested for a few moments.

"Well that's thank goodness!" Basil sighed as he wiped his head removing a bead of sweat.

Sighing happily Nozomi agreed, "yeah it is isn't it?"

Then looking around she then saw what the others had done, Riku and Mickey were both helping Dawson tie and gag Fidget tightly as he looked at the group angrily while Olivia stood a little distance having seen the incredible spectacle.

Then finally finishing their hostage Riku, Mickey and Dawson turned to Basil and Nozomi along with their rescued queen, seeing them all they all quickly came to their aid.

Running to the queen Mickey and Dawson quickly began to untie and remove her gag, Mickey spoke, "hang on your highness we'll have you out of this in a jiffy!"

Dawson hearing him replied nodding, "yes indeed your majesty, sorry for the wait."

With that the queen was quickly untied and had her gag removed, looking at all of these new arrivals she was baffled beyond thought as she then began to ask, "who are all of you? Why is this all happening?"

Standing beside Nozomi as she got herself up and dusted her legs Riku made his reply, "it's a long story."

Basil then finally recovered too got up himself as he then added, "indeed and now we must deal with the most pressing matter."

Hearing him say this no words were needed to be spoken of what it was, so quickly running and dragging their bat hostage with a length of rope they ran on to stop this hideous plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in the audience chamber Rattigan was still reading out his proposals to the helpless court as he spoke only making it a little ways down the list, "item number ninety six, " as he came to this number he then giggled sinisterly before continuing with his smug grin, " a heavy tax shall be levied against all, parasites and sponges, such as the elderly," as he spoke these words all of the aged people gasped horrified, "the infirm," there was then a gasp of disbelief, "and especially… little children." He smiled as he turned himself upside down and gazed upon a small boy who looked at him angrily (who also did the raspberry earlier) and was then pulled back by his mother protectively as she went into the crowd.

Hearing this not pleased at all an elderly and disabled man upon his walking stick came forward as he told him right out shaking his free hand angrily, "that's ridiculous! You're insane!"

Not pleased at this show of defiance Rattigan frowned as he then turned himself back right ways once more as he then looked at the disabled old man and then spoke, "perhaps I haven't made myself clear!" With that he snatched away the poor man's walking stick making him collapse to the floor painfully.

With that Rattigan then spoke enraged, "I have the power!" With that he snapped the walking stick in two in seconds as if it were nothing more than a twig.

Then looking to his robotic queen she confirmed it saying, "of course you do."

His ego then increasing incredibly he jumped upon the white pillars of the stage as he cried out proud, "I am supreme!" His expression all the more becoming insane as his eyes seemed to glow red as he smiled more.

Once more agreeing the robot queen spoke, "only you!"

Then finally the icing on the cake he then cried out truly enthralled, "this is my kingdom!!!" He then bellowed with laughter as his enormous shadow stood over the crowds of people as they looked at him terrified of his monstrous mind and power.

Then looking at them all still grinning he continued on, "and if any of you make any further complaints about my decisions I shall unleash the heartless upon you all!" With that snapping his finger all of the dark creatures then came to the audience's attention, as they stood ready by the doors as then black smog appeared around them revealing their true forms showing them to be monstrous as they towered over the people with their sharp weapons, claws and ghostly haunting yellow eyes.

All the people staring at the heartless panicked and truly horrified at this show of power all looked at Rattigan horribly worried as he then continued on, "and this will all of course be done with the queen's most appreciative approval."

However as he spoke to the robotic queen at first said not a word, seeing this thinking there was something wrong with the mechanism he quickly smacked her slightly, and then all at once the familiar bubbling and robotic sounds came from her once more as she replied, "most assuredly." Making Rattigan smile.

But then suddenly all at once her tone changed as her expression became angered as she spoke, "you insidious fiend!"

At once Rattigan was shocked as his eyes widened like eggs as he asked, "what?"

This immediately confused the audience as they all looked up doubtfully; even the heartless had stopped in their tracks as Rattigan's attentions had been diverted.

Once again an angry reply came, "you're not my royal consort!"

With that Rattigan quickly ran over and covered the robot queen's mouth as he began to look desperate putting on the best grin that he could as he said, "oh what a wonderful sense of humour."

But then escaping his grasp for a moment the robot queen began again with her insults "you're a cheap fraud! And impostor!"

Then quickly catching her again he looked back to the stage and whispered angrily, "Flabbersham!" As he then turned back to look at the audience with his grin.

What he couldn't have known though was that behind the curtains the one at the controls now was Basil as he spoke into the microphone passionately letting all his rage and thoughts out into what his adversary truly was, Nozomi, Riku and Mickey were all smiling at the show as they dusted their hands clean having dealt with the couple of heartless that had been there while Flabbersham was at last free as he embraced his daughter in a warm hug.

Dawson in the meantime stood beside the queen who tightened Fidget's ropes more, almost squeezing the life out of him as she was letting out her nerves on him.

With that everyone watched as Basil moved the levers hard and furiously as he spoke into the microphone, "a corrupt vicious! Demented! Low-life scoundrel! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!" With that he then pushed the levers furiously hard together grinning all the while.

With that outside the robot queen then began to go haywire as then her spring neck sprung up faster than the eye could see and her head reached out and bit Rattigan Square on the nose. In pain he quickly pushed her head down as he made her let go of his nose, but then suddenly her spring arms came out then punching him right in the stomach.

Seeing this chaotic mess Rattigan tried quickly to hide the mechanism behind himself as he smiled at the crowd, however they were far from believing now as they all looked up at him hatefully as they then all realised the trick he'd tried to pull on them.

Once again before he could stop her she walked right underneath continuing her insults, "no depravity you wouldn't commit!" Then again he tried to hide her but with no luck as then the robot lifted itself on her spring legs, making him go up with her. Rattigan then fell in a painful pile next to her flat on the floor.

Then coming to the end of his ridicule Basil spoke more into the microphone beating the levers to pieces with his hands as he spoke angrily, "you professor!"

With that outside the doll queen had completely lost it as now her robes fell away entirely as then all the nuts, bolts, cogs and springs all came raining out of her body as now only her teeth and eyes remained on her spring neck as she spoke, "are none other than a foul stentious rodenscious! Commonly known as a-"

At that point Rattigan had now lost his nerve as he then held the destroyed remains of the doll by the neck as wrung it hard crying outraged, "don't say it!!!"

But then suddenly emerging and finishing it Basil cried, "SEWER RAT!!!"

With that as though receiving a stab in his back Rattigan cried loudly enraged, "AGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" He turned around and then saw all the group emerge out together battle ready.

Turning around seeing all of them together he was shocked and completely in disbelief as he then began to shout out, "how! How did!? How can you!"

Seeing him and his alarmed expression Nozomi smiled as she waved the Starseeker in her clenched hands as she said, "just pure luck! And now you're history!"

Looking at her and then all of them enraged he then turned around to the crowds of mice who looked at him too all angered themselves, he was completely alarmed and clueless, what could he do?!

But then quickly he remembered the heartless that were all still standing around the room as he then saw the audience and realised something as then his grin returned as he looked at them all smugly, "oh you believe I'm finished do you?"

However before anyone could reply Rattigan then clicked his fingers once more as then suddenly all the heartless began to move once more, the mice of the court then realised their presence as they all saw them heading towards them all.

There was a great stir of panic as all the people started to run here and there trying to get away from the horrible monsters who were all coming hungrily for their delicate and delicious hearts. However there was nowhere for them to run with the exits and doors barred left and right.

Seeing this everyone immediately became alarmed for the safety of all the people in the room while Rattigan himself was now once more beginning to gain control again as he then said, "let's see if you can still finish me when you'll let these innocent ones fall prey to the heartless!" With that he suddenly launched himself forward throwing away his royal garments as he jumped on the heads of some of the running mice and then he then made it onto a close by balcony swinging from a rope as he went to witness what these poor heroes and heroine would do.

Listening and watching as Rattigan made it to his platform everyone looked at the poor people who were all cowering and running trying to stay away from the heartless, the king angered himself then spoke, "well looks like we ain't got no choice, fella's!"

With that everyone's attention was then placed on Mickey as he told them the basic plan of action, "I'm gonna have myself, Riku and Nozomi go out and destroy the heartless and I want the doctor and Basil to help lead the people out once we've got some exits clear, got it!"

Hearing these orders fast and decidedly there was no time to argue or elaborate so nodding they then all agreed, "right!" Everyone spoke together, and with that they went to stop the heartless and rescue the people.

Meanwhile Olivia watched behind the curtain as everything seemed to happen so fast as she could only watch on quietly, unbeknownst to her though a fiend was quickly untying himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Felicia was still fleeing for her life away from Toby, she looked back and forth terrified as she carried her enormous self forwards as fast as she'd ever travelled in her entire life.

Toby in the meantime though was determined on one things to chew the horrible cat to pieces, rushing through and by people and some bushes and then finally a flowerbed, messing them all in her path Felicia then pushed herself forward as she jumped high and caught onto the sides of the palace walls.

Grasping tightly with her claws she quickly pulled herself up as Toby came from below barking madly up as Felicia pulled her big behind up and finally had made it up onto the ledge.

Sniggering as she made it she looked down at Toby with a sinister mocking cat smile as he continued to bark up at her angrily. Then victorious she smugly looked away as she then showed off swinging her small tail into the air as she then jumped off onto the other side of the wall.

Unfortunately seconds later there came a sound of angry dogs and a howl and hiss as fur and her hair ribbon were sent flying into the air, for she had naively jumped into the ground where the royal guard dogs were kept, thus revealing that Felicia's life was soon to be over.

Flying overhead observing the carnage that was occurring Hari looked on coldly, then lifting her keyblade she then had it glow red and alight with power as she then said, "now I suppose I can make this pitiful creature into a more suitable form…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile inside the palace Rattigan watched from the balcony as he saw the battle occur between his heartless and the keyblade masters. It had not gone as well as he would have hoped, for the three warriors had slain now nearly all of his forces, and there had been only a few casualties thanks to the organisational skills of Basil and Dawson.

He was becoming desperate as now there was practically nowhere left for him to go nor anything that would give him some leeway. He gritted his teeth angrily as he started to blame those worthless two who had promised him assistance and now just abandoned him and left him in the dark. That damn Hari and Pete.

Clenching his hands against the balcony as his rage was practically consuming him suddenly from behind there came a familiar call from his still faithful lackey, Fidget with Olivia in his batwings holding her close so she wouldn't escape, "boss look girl! I got girl!"

Seeing this with widened eyes he then at least had something else now to barter with so then smiled sinisterly, 'oh yes… well done excellent work Fidget!"

Down below on the battlefield Riku dealing with one of the horrible lancers that had threatened his life some time earlier, had his keyblade, "_The Way To Dawn_," clenched in his hands as it grated against it's lance, but then quickly he raised his right leg as he kicked into the lance knocking it out of the heartless's hands as he then quickly smashed it away with his keyblade and finished it off.

Sighing as he did so he breathed, "well that's the last of them…" with that he wiped his forehead. Then looking he saw Nozomi in the distance who was in much the same state as him, then she looked behind and noticed him looking and smiled as she gave him a small salute.

Riku nodded himself pleased at all of their achievement but then suddenly there came a cry, "all of you stay where you are!"

With that everyone turned around at once to then see that Rattigan now had Olivia in his clutches as she looked on panicked and scared from the heights as she was held from the back of shirt, everyone gazed on in alarm at this as Rattigan then finished his threat, "or the girl dies!!"

With that he quickly took her out with him through the balcony door's purple curtains, seeing this happen Nozomi then cried out alarmed, "Olivia!!!" But then Basil quickly reacting told all of them, "this way everyone!"

Seeing him run through the blue curtains they all followed in pursuit to stop the sinister fiend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running out into the night air Rattigan ran on ahead with Fidget trailing behind as Olivia was dragged by his bat-winged hands, however she complained madly, "let me go! Let go you horrible thing!"

However Fidget wasn't in the mood for her himself as he only continued to drag her fast onwards ignoring her complaints and struggles as he tried to keep up with his boss.

Still bitterly angry though that his plan hadn't gone how he'd wished he then complained loudly, "those insufferable duo… Hari and Pete! Some assistance they've proven to be!"

Then suddenly from nowhere came a familiar call, "did I hear a call for assistance there!"

Looking up as he ran Rattigan then saw to his disbelief Pete standing on a pillar of a gate nearby as he looked down at the struggling duo with his ever present smirk.

Seeing him and then trying to regain some of his former composure Rattigan then spoke, "oh my dear Pete… what a delight it is for me to see you again."

Pete brimming then beamed down to him, "sure is ain't it? Sorry we took so long… but we got a little somethin' ya might like!"

Hearing this Rattigan had no idea at all what it was his colleague had up his sleeve, he asked him, "and may I enquire as to what that might be?"

Smiling grandly Pete then proceeded to show him as he then clicked his fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally arriving outside everyone ran forwards, then quickly stopping they all looked around for the horrible fiend, agitated Nozomi then cried out, "where the heck is he!! Where's he gone to, I-"

"Is it I that you wish to pursue?" Came the calm familiar villainous voice.

Everyone then turned quickly and then saw Rattigan standing calmly in the middle of the garden space, with Olivia in his hands as he held her tightly with one arm stifling her mouth so she couldn't speak. She looked at everyone alarmed and panicked.

Seeing his daughter being held by the horrible fiend Flabbersham called out, "Olivia!!"

Everyone stood quietly wondering what on earth it was he was doing and also they were being cautious not wanting to put Olivia into any more risks that could be caused by Rattigan's mad nature. However Nozomi on the other hand had had enough as she then said angrily, "you!"

Rattigan only smirked as he saw her angry face, but then Riku seeing Nozomi's agitated face then spoke before she could make any blunders again, "what is it you want now Rattigan?"

Hearing the question being asked he simply smiled and then replied, "why I just wish to play a little game that's all?"

At this everyone looked at him curiously as then Mickey voiced everyone's thoughts, " a game?"

He smiled more to this as he then said, "Yes that's right… all you have to do is to defeat me and then the little one here goes free." He smiled as he indicated to Olivia in his arms who shook her head no.

Hearing this Nozomi then said, "Defeat you?" Then looking to one side she then looked at him and smiled and spoke, "sure I'm game for that, after all I did say I was gonna wring your fat neck!"

However Basil knowing Rattigan too well voiced his mind, "wait miss Nozomi, don't trust that scoundrels words he'll-"

Unfortunately he was too late for as ever she acted upon her impulses and ran straight at him ready with her keyblade, "I'll just finish him before he starts anything!" She cried.

Looking at her alarmed as she rushed forwards suddenly then everyone noticed a huge shadow over head as it was cast over her, seeing it Riku cried out alarmed, "Nozomi!!!"

Hearing her name being called she was distracted as she suddenly then noticed the shadow. Looking up she gazed in horror as she saw an enormous thing hurtling towards her. Shocked Nozomi immediately stopped as she then ran to get out of the way unfortunately she wasn't quite fast enough as suddenly she felt something smash into her.

She cried out painfully as she was then tossed off her feet and sent flying forwards and then before she made it to the ground she suddenly felt someone help her land less painfully.

Getting up as she lay on her side she saw that it was the king as he had his golden keyblade out ready and waiting, looking at him amazed Nozomi then spoke, "thanks your majesty."

Looking at her and then the creature Mickey spoke quickly, "it's all right but now…"

With that Nozomi then looked up at the creature that had appeared, she saw an odd heartless that had long spindly legs and a thin spine with big cat paws on each end with sharp claws poking out here and there. It's torso revealed to be see through as inside it was clockwork as springs and cogs turned inside. On it's back was a huge twistable key that turned as the creature moved robotically. Then around it's neck was a puffy tuft of fur like a main that surrounded its face revealing it to have a haunting cat face with glowing yellow eyes as it's head spun around at times as it jittered to and throw. It's main weapon was revealed to be it's tail that was divided into three long whips with which on each end were drills as they wavered back and forth moving freely.

Gazing at this odd toy cat heartless Nozomi looked at it strangely as she thought the creature was strangely familiar, then suddenly behind her and around Riku, Basil and Dawson gathered around her and the king as they too gazed at the heartless. All of them stared at the abomination fiercely ready to take it down.

Happy that he'd got the right response Rattigan then spoke, "well then, I'll let all of you have fun with my darling Felicia…"

With that the battle began…


	64. The case of Baker street part 13

_**Chapter LXI: In the case of Baker Street part XIII**_

"There!!!" Riku shouted fierce and furious as he performed a slash technique with his keyblade. However the heartless Felicia dodged quickly to the left, but then jumping quickly in herself, Nozomi made a move to strike from above.

Unfortunately the robotic spring heartless turned its head crookedly to the side as it saw her incoming attack and quickly manoeuvred itself out of the way. Landing on the floor quickly Nozomi and Riku moved into cautious positions surrounding it.

The creature's eyes on Nozomi for a moment then turned to look back at Riku with it's haunting soulless yellow eyes, but then as it concentrated on him quickly from behind Riku the king came fast and determined as his keyblade glowed with light as he cried, "got ya!!!"

However the twisted mechanical cat heartless was faster than even he had anticipated as suddenly it's head reached fast forwards with it's spring neck as it's mouth opened up wide showing a set of sharp jagged teeth.

The king seeing this with widened eyes quickly went and jumped dodging this near fatal bite, however suddenly the heartless acted again as one of it's huge paws came springing fast and viciously at the mouse king. It smashed into him as he was sent flying backwards as he cried out in pain from the blow.

Looking at this shocked Nozomi and Riku both cried out, "your majesty!!" "King Mickey!!"

Suddenly again the heartless went to attack again as she sent her spring paw flying forwards in a whip like movement to smite the two keybladers, seeing this quickly the two drew out their keyblades as fast as they were enabled.

Blocking a partial amount of the force of the attack the two were still scattered some ways apart, as it was a powerful strike.

Landing on the floor a slight amount of dust flying Nozomi looked up with gritted teeth as one of her eyes cringed feeling the force as she spoke slightly breathless, "man that smarts!"

Dawson, Basil and Mr Flabbersham watching from a certain distance at the battle were all looking on anxiously as they saw the horrible power that this creature contained, it was too much for the three to join the battlefield so all that they could do was watch from the sidelines.

Looking on Basil was frustrated that his genius mind couldn't be put to some use in this battle as he looked on biting his lower lip slightly, Dawson as well looked on feeling the same mixed emotions as his comrade for even he would only be a nuisance once more if he tried to intervene.

Feeling his sadness for a moment the doctor looked down to the ground feeling helpless, but then suddenly he heard an odd sound. He looked up as Mr Flabbersham had seen something as he spoke alarmed, "oh no!" Then looking up at him puzzled he then turned and looked in the same direction he instantly too became startled at what he saw. Then quickly he shouted, "dear look out!!!" In Nozomi's direction.

Hearing him Nozomi looked at him startled hearing his call but then suddenly she felt a shadow leaning over her, quickly turning she saw three streaks of yellow as she gasped, "wha-"

Then quickly sliding and jumping out of the way the ground she was once had been standing on was suddenly struck into as dust rose quickly, gasping as she made it she looked on then to see that the heartless had sent it's divided three drill ended tails out to skewer her.

Looking at this with widened startled eyes Nozomi then saw with dread that suddenly the tails had emerged out as once again they began their onslaught to get her.

Jumping in and out from each of the blows they tried to do she cried out, "hey watch it! Hey! Whoa! Agh! -" Suddenly then one of the drills had made a change in tactics as it came flying behind towards her back as she was jumping in mid air.

Gazing on with horrified eyes there was no time for her to move out of the way, but then suddenly she was hit with something else that sent her flying out of the way of the hazardous blow glowing vividly orange.

Unfortunately it had burned, "ow! That hurt!!!" She cried out as she held her left arm getting up from the impact. Looking then she saw that she had been hit by a magic fire spell, looking at it puzzled for a moment she then looked to who had cast it.

Looking left and right she then saw where it had come from as she looked on with irritated eyes, as it was old snowball as she saw smoke echoing out of the end of his keyblade. He looked on with determination at her, as he was slightly breathless.

Ignoring this Nozomi angrily complained, "what do you think you're doing blasting me?! I don't need two enemies to deal with!!!"

Hearing her annoyed tone Riku retorted back shouting annoyed, "I didn't have a choice! You were too far for me to defend! Or did you want to become a kebab!"

Irritated Nozomi was about to shout back when suddenly she saw there was no time for that as once again one of the heartless' spring arms came flying forwards towards her. She quickly ran and dodged using a potion to heal herself in the meantime, this enemy was really a difficult one to deal with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the distance enjoying the spectacular show Rattigan was still standing where he was as he watched on with a huge grin on his face.

Olivia still held in his arms looked on anxiously herself as she was praying dearly that Riku and the others would win quickly and get her out of this horrible situation.

And there further in the distance watching from a certain height Pete and Hari gazed upon the battle. Pete was grinning as he saw that the heartless seemed to be winning the battle with its ferocious tails and extendable claws and head.

"Well that Felicia heartless is doin' well there ain't it?" He asked as he turned to Hari.

Her arms folded she continued to gaze upon the battle occurring between the keyblade masters and the monstrous creation that she'd made. Her expression was serious and quiet as she answered, "indeed…"

Looking at her and expression as she replied Pete then looked back at the battle as he saw that they were all still struggling against the creature, he always found it pleasurable to watch their difficulties. He then decided to once again say another word to Hari, "do ya think that things gonna win this one?"

Quiet Hari shut her eyes in contemplation as she answered him, "I am not sure at this moment… however if it is a loss on our side, then it is over."

Blinking Pete was really puzzled as he asked her, "over?"

Looking at him with her cold logic she told him, "our time in this world will be done, along with our contract to him," she finished, as she then looked back to Rattigan oblivious to the treacherous words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back on the battlefield the keyblade masters were all still struggling against the heartless Felicia for any attacks that the group had tried to do upon the creature had been dodged or countered with it's drill tails or extendable claws.

Running as he dodged another one of the heartless's onslaughts with it's claws Riku turned and stopped for a moment as in the distance king Mickey tried once again to land an attack.

He watched as both Nozomi and him dodged back and forth trying to get an attack in with still little success, looking at this disheartening sight he then said aloud his teeth gritting as he gripped 'The Way To Dawn,' tightly he whispered agitated, "damn this is endless!" As he once again tried to aid his comrades.

In the meantime watching from the sidelines Basil was still trying to think of something, anything that would aid his companions and their battle. Gazing at the heartless and its mechanical spring like movements he then turned to the one person next to him that could give him a possible solution, "Mr Flabbersham?"

Looking at the detective as his name was mentioned the toy maker turned anxious yet curious, "uh what?"

Looking at him concentration in his eyes Basil got straight to the point, "are there any weaknesses that you can gather from the creature, since I gather your expertise in clockwork mechanisms?"

As the toy maker was asked this question he was baffled for a short moment before he then caught onto it as he then answered, "well I don't know, I haven't really taken the chance to have a proper gander at the creature but-"

Interrupting his waffling Basil interrupted him again, "please just give me a simple observation and just pick out anomalies that you can see!"

Hearing this demanding tone and realising this wasn't the time for hesitation, especially with his daughter's life on the line he replied, "oh, right! I'll try!"

With that he concentrated his gaze upon the mechanized heartless and it's movements as it continued it's onslaught against the valiant keyblade masters, as he watched it dodging left and right his eyes looked here and there at it's body. First it's whip like tails racing back and forth, it's long claws stretching out here and there, it's snapping mouth as it tried once again to consume another victim, fixing his gaze then on it's head it then drifted as he looked to the mane and then it's chest where then his eyes picked up something.

Looking at it the toy makers eyes lit up as he gazed at his target as he said aloud, "that may just work…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to the battlefield Nozomi jumped over the heartless as it had tried to snap her up in it's mouth, looking at it angrily as she passed overhead she said aloud, "I'm not going to become mouse chowder!"

Then she quickly landed behind it as she was on guard her keyblade still at the ready, but it now been some time since the battle had began and it seemed completely hopeless with no openings and no cease to it's evasion capabilities. Looking at it with a mixture of anxiousness and frustration Nozomi then said aloud, "How the heck are we supposed to win!"

Suddenly then distracting her came a voice, "miss Nozomi!"

Startled she looked to her right to see Basil waving out with both hands trying to get her attention, looking at him baffled as he did this she said aloud, "Basil?"

But then quickly hearing that all too familiar spring like sound Nozomi looked fast and then immediately dodged another missile claw as it came crashing to the ground.

Once again the call came, "miss Nozomi are you listening to me!"

A little frustrated that now her attention was being drawn between two targets Nozomi yelled, "I'm a bit busy here if you haven't noticed!"

Seeing that she could hear his loud tone Basil then yelled back, "good then! We've come up with a way for you all to defeat that creature!"

Hearing that everyone's eyes widened as they all heard this cry, though Nozomi then couldn't reply as she had to run once more from the tails, though this gave the king a chance to reply back, "what is it you've come up with?!"

However though there was still the matter of the heartless as the king couldn't question properly while working to evading the creature, looking from where she was at the king's and Riku's curious looks Nozomi though annoyed decided to bite the bullet, "you guys talk I'll distract it!" She spoke as she ran in fast.

Watching as she proceeded forwards to attack Riku and Mickey were quiet for a few moments, but then knowing that this might be their only chance they nodded to each other quietly as they quickly ran to the mouse detective and his friends.

Arriving in front of them Basil immediately got to the details, "the idea that Mr Flabbersham and I have quickly drafted together is that it's main focal core and weakness is in its chest."

Hearing this Riku repeated, "chest?"

With that Basil then pointed to the heartless as it continued to chase after Nozomi as he then spoke, "look closely!"

With that the two of them both gazed at the heartless and it's chest, concentrating hard where the many cogs and springs continued to run and spin they could faintly see a glimmer of pale blue pulsating as it continued to move around. Then looking harder they finally saw it! A heart beating in its see through chest.

Their eyes widened as they finally locked onto it, for during the battle so far they'd all had to keep moving and looking from the claws to the tail to even notice the chest!

Seeing this Riku then spoke, "so that's its weakness!"

In reply Basil spoke, "correct!"

The king taking this all in then replied himself, "I see then… but what's the way you've figured out to destroy it?" He asked as he turned to look at Basil, Dawson and Flabbersham who were both watching as the detective explained.

With that he then got to the plan he'd conjured up, "the basic theory to destroy that creature is to attack the core directly with a huge source of energy that will on contact then spread throughout the whole body destroying it in seconds."

Hearing this realising they all had a chance it made the pair optimistic but then a curious voice then came through from Dawson as he asked, "but Basil how –"

"How could we do something like that!?" Came from an irritated Nozomi who had quickly came running over hearing most of the conversation as she was tired from distracting.

Seeing her approach the others then looked to see that the creature was looking left and right it's back to them as it had lost track of Nozomi, who had used a haste spell to run around it then behind fast and away.

Catching her breath as she had her hands to her knees bending over she listened as Basil then finally told the keybladers how, "the way to do so would be with one powerful technique powered by a spell, and then sent through the main access point to the chest."

Quiet still recovering Mickey asked the question that she couldn't, "and where might that be."

Answering then plainly and simply Basil smiled, "the mouth."

Hearing this Mickey, Riku and Nozomi were blank for a few moments digesting this information. But then immediately they became far from ecstatic about going into the creature's mouth as they all had appalled faces. After a moment of imaging the dreadfulness Riku then replied agitated, "and how do you propose we do that!? None of us have any techniques like that! Far less then absorbing magic! We can't-"

Nozomi quiet as Riku continued on with his disagreements thought to herself quietly as she finally had recovered, she had an idea of how this plan would work… though she wasn't really keen on the prospect of what it was that had to be done… she decided then it was worth a shot so gulping with what courage she had she spoke with a weak smile her hand up "um? I think… I might have a way to make this work…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rattigan still watching the heartless and it's distracted state hadn't heard the plan that had been discussed, as he was annoyed with her. Losing his patience at her incompetence Olivia still struggled against his firm arm, he then yelled shaking his free one, "will you pull yourself together Felicia!"

Hearing her former name being called the creature turned and looked at her master, who was now gritting his teeth angrily as he stared at her. He then began his complaints, "I have had enough failures! I want you to defeat them here and now! And I wish it to be done-"

Suddenly then distracted he then saw a familiar shade of white that caught his eye stopping with his provoking finger still pointing at Felicia, he turned and saw Riku standing alone his keyblade at his side as he stared at him with fierce determination.

Seeing him alone Rattigan paused then as his face turned into a sinister grin with his sharp teeth as he said, "starting with that one!" He spoke as he then pointed straight at him.

Turning as she heard her target, Felicia turned and saw Riku with her glowing soulless eyes as then her claws pulled back and she readied her drill tails as they spun angrily together.

Seeing that he'd got the creature's attention Riku readied himself as held his keyblade firmly and steadied his feet, "come on then!" He spoke angrily.

Hearing these words spoken the heartless then unleashed her attacks as she lunged forwards quickly as her drills came flying forwards.

Seeing them coming fast Riku immediately acted as he then dodged back and forth between the drills as they came forwards as he smashed any back that came too close to his flesh.

Reeling her drill tails back fast Felicia then tried with her long spring claws as she launched them fast at him, seeing them coming in quickly Riku braced himself as he dodged the left one once more, then as the other claw came flying in again he struck against it.

Gritting at the enormous force he then watched out carefully for an opening, then suddenly flying to his left came the other claw once more, flying at him for a right on impact.

But then anticipating this Riku quickly acted as he performed a round blade technique as he made the grating claw slide off his keyblade making it go to one side, he then quickly launched and jumped out of the way of the oncoming missile.

Then Felicia seeing him jumping forward out of reach of her claws acted instinctively as she saw his vulnerable state as she sent her spring sharp toothed face flying forwards to devour her prey.

Seeing the opening that they were all waiting and hoping for Riku then yelled loudly, "NOW!!!"

Suddenly it was then the plan was brought into action as flying out of the bushes her wings alight with the power of haste came Nozomi as she held her summon gem ready.

"MAIA!!!" She cried as then the green vibrant power of the magic enhancing summon spirit emerged as she flew and wrapped her wave plant arms around Nozomi as she sensed what it was that was planned.

Then suddenly as Nozomi had been wrapped around, Mickey then emerged quickly running as he then performed his own magic spell, "THUNDERA!!!" With that the electrical spell came flying out of the end of his keyblade as it quickly flew straight to Nozomi, seeing the magic coming her way she then made her legs come out. As the magic flew and struck her, Maia's power acted as she provided a field that conducted the power around her legs.

Then Riku quickly seeing it work got out of the way pulling back quickly as Felicia's mouth was now fully opened with a backward flip, Nozomi then seeing her entrance then performed her technique, "Thundera Spiral Kick!!!"

With that her wings igniting and the magic powerfully conducting she spun quickly and furiously into Felicia's mouth, with that she flew through her thin throat and then straight through the clockwork and gears. Smashing into the chest fast Nozomi's kick grated against it's core as it bubbled furiously in the dark matter, concentrating hard as she held her breath through the pool of dark liquid in it's body she pushed herself hard.

Watching from the outside the villains and the other heroes all wide eyed saw that the plan was quickly coming true as they saw the bright glowing electrical energy quickly passing through all of the heartless's limbs as it vibrated and jittered terribly against the damaging force as it was conducting all over.

Then back inside the heartless's chest still pushing herself hard Nozomi saw that her kick was beginning to break through the heartless's core as it cracked and splintered, seeing though it was still resisting she gritted her teeth as she then shouted in her mind, "We won't lose!!!"

With that sudden force of willpower she spun her kick around hard and fierce as she then made one last crack as then the core was then smashed to pieces and with that it was then the deathblow.

Jittering and staggering from the force suddenly the wind up key that was turning the whole time in Felicia's back stopped as then with a creak and jolt the heartless fell to the floor in a heap, as then a giant glittering heart emerged from the remains as it flew away into the distance as the creature was finally beaten as the dark slimy liquid leaked all over the ground with the mechanical parts strewn left and right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching from the distance as his beloved creation had been destroyed Rattigan was horrified, as once again he'd lost…! Olivia who had been staring at the battle in amazement couldn't help but smile at the achievement as now she'd be freed and soon back in her father's warm arms again.

Rattigan in his moment of shock had now recovered and was now fuming in rage, he could not stand this bitter insulting defeat, but what angered him more was that now he was outnumbered and had no way to escape.

But then suddenly interrupting this thought came a voice, "hey boss!!"

Looking up in surprise, Rattigan quickly saw his lackey as he saw that maybe it wasn't the end too soon for him after all as his smile quickly returned as Olivia's dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running seeing that the battle was won Basil, Dawson and the others quickly ran around the remains of the formidable heartless as they all searched desperately for the one who'd dealt the final blow.

"Nozomi! Nozomi!" Dawson cried out as he looked around for the girl.

The heartless had left behind a horrible sticky black mess that looked like an oil spillage that made looking around more difficult in the dark, though undeterred the king cried out as well, "are ya here! Nozomi!"

"Miss Nozomi!" Basil cried out looking to one side, as Flabbersham joined him in the search for the poor girl.

"Nozomi!" Riku cried worried as he looked at the black slime, looking back and forth quickly he ran he then heard a sound, a nasty bubbling noise. Distracted by the sound he looked to where it was coming from.

It was a small round mound at his feet, looking at it puzzled it then moved slowly as a few bubbles emerged, on guard as he saw this he watched then as the mound slowly moved itself as it turned on it's side. Staring at it curious for a moment Riku was puzzled but then suddenly he heard a voice, "ow! Man… this is gross!"

Hearing that all familiar disgusted tone he ran towards her, "Nozomi!"

The others hearing her name being called all quickly began to run in Riku's direction to where she was.

Nozomi in the meantime was far from pleased in her current state as the horrible black stuff was covering her from head to foot as it was caked fast to her, waving her arms as she tried to get the worst off her she suddenly heard a lot of feet arrive. Looking up puzzled from where she was she saw in a dark sticky mess as the slime trickled off her face, arms, and hair everyone stared at her oddly as she blinked at them unsure.

Seeing her in this state Riku asked her though a little awkwardly, "are you… all right?"

Looking up despite the situation Nozomi smiled sheepishly feeling disgusting yet humorous, "uh, well I've seen better days." She ended with a weak laugh as she waved her hands slightly sending a few droplets everywhere.

Seeing that she was all right everyone at least felt a little more relaxed for this fact and Mickey seeing her in this state then quickly helped her out, "that's good to know then… here this'll help ya!"

With that Mickey held his golden keyblade over Nozomi as it then shone with a bright light, as it did so the ground glittered as the remnants of slimy darkness quickly vanished as they were blown away.

As the effects flowed through her being Nozomi sighed happily feeling finally unsticky and gross as it was blown away she shook her hands relieved happy and refreshed as she spoke, "oh that's better…"" With that she got back up but then suddenly her smile dropped as another thought was quickly alerted in her mind, "what about Olivia and Rattigan!?"

As this was quickly spoken everyone then was snapped back to the situation at hand as they all looked to where Rattigan should have been and saw with horror that the two were no longer standing where they were.

Seeing them gone Dawson cried out worried, "oh where are they!?"

Everyone looking around terrified as they couldn't see them anywhere, Riku then spoke angrily, "I knew he wouldn't keep his word!"

Worried for his daughter's safety Flabbersham cried out, "oh Olivia!"

Feeling the dreadfulness in the air everyone looked everywhere as hard as they could desperately for any sign of the horrible fiend, and then suddenly as the king looked up he saw something, "look up there!" he cried pointing.

Getting all of their attention everyone looked to where he was pointing and saw in the air sailing away at a slow speed was Rattigan's balloon.

Seeing it flying away Nozomi weak from using too much magic and power spoke anxiously, " how are we supposed to catch up to them!?"

Basil quickly already thinking of how to solve this dilemma looked up and saw a couple of items that would create the right device for the job, quickly running and then climbing onto the metal guard rails and the flag pole he called out to everyone, "all of you!"

Everybody hearing him all anxious looked up in his direction as he then said, "I want all of you to gather up those balloons!" He spoke as he hung onto a piece of rope and pointed to the various floating objects.

Seeing him do this everyone though puzzled knew that this wasn't the time to hesitate with questions so quickly they all nodded quietly together and went to do so as Basil quickly pulled down the union jack flag to quickly save their young friend and defeat the horrible villain.


	65. The case of Baker street part 14

_**Chapter LXII: In the case of Baker Street final part I**_

"_Your highness!!!" Cait sith cried as now Oralee had now collapsed onto the floor lying on her side as the horrible dark magic was now covering her whole body. _

_Hearing his voice despite being submerged in it's swirling depths she could see even just a small glimmer of his white fur and so smiled as best she could though it was a sad pained one as she reached her right hand out to him wishing to touch him, "Cait sith… please you must… I will see you again soon… I know I shall… so you must until then…" _

_He couldn't bear seeing his princess in this state any longer so he began to run to her, reaching his own hand out to her as well but then when he was only just within a few inches where their fingertips would brush she faded away into the deep darkness in a sparkle of pink light._

_Cait sith looked on with saddened shocked eyes as he could hear her last words in the silence," keep trying and find the rest of us…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dark blue clouds of the London skies lightning began to flash as the thunder trembled in the ground as though the world could sense a terrible calamity was to occur.

Sailing through these turbulent clouds Rattigan stood aboard his balloon as he looked into the distance bitterly feeling the pangs of his defeat as he steered the ship, Olivia stood behind looking at him angrily with defiance as he'd broken his word to set her free, while there loyal as ever was Fidget as he continued to peddle the ship straight ahead huffing and puffing showing the amount of force it took to make the vehicle move.

Olivia though tired of staying obedient and quiet then let out her furious complaints as she grabbed Rattigan's tail, "just you wait! They'll all get you back for this for taking me! They'll all put you in jail! Basil! Riku and Nozomi and the others aren't scared of a big old fat ugly rat like you!"

Turning around from the steering wheel Rattigan looked at Olivia hatefully as she continued to pull his long tail making it uncomfortable and annoying, irritated he snatched it back as he spoke ending in a shout, "will you kindly, sit down and SHUT UP!!!"

As his shout came out venomously the sheer force of his voice threw Olivia back as she collided with the side of the ship, knocking the small stool with her dazing her slightly.

Then turning back to his steering with irritation and hate boiling in his blood Rattigan then suddenly looked up to see a sight that shocked him from the inside out stopping him in his tracks as it did the same for Fidget.

For there floating in the air being lifted by a make-shift balloon made of a small box, a series of balloons held by a fair few hands and a single union jack flag were none other than Basil and the valiant keyblade masters.

Staring up at them startled the others all gazed back at him with fierce determination, with Flabbersham and Dawson holding onto the balloons, with Riku Mickey and Nozomi standing behind Basil who held onto one of the sides of the flag that kept it tied down.

Seeing Rattigan and his shaken face Nozomi smiled eager for revenge as she spoke, "now we've got you! You fat rodent!"

Hearing that voice Olivia quickly recovered as she looked over the side of the ship to see her friends and her dear father there to rescue her, looking at them she cried out happily, "Nozomi!!"  
Seeing and hearing her call she looked on relieved to see that the young mouse girl hadn't been given any harm as she cried back waving happily, "Hey!"

However it was too early for any real conversations to be held as Rattigan seeing the frustrating lot gritted his sharpened teeth as he steered the ship to a hard left making them turn away from them as Fidget then got back to peddling at full pelt.

Looking shocked that he was making a get away there was no time for Nozomi to speak as then Basil took the initiative, "let her go chaps!" He hollered.

Hearing those words spoken the others instantly knew what was going to occur as then the king called out, "grab onto something!"

With that the group of three did just that as they all grabbed onto different ends of the flag as they then all held onto for dear life, then as they did so Dawson and Flabbersham then loosened one of the balloons knots. Doing so quickly let out the concealed air within it as then they were sent speeding forwards.

Riku holding on tight along with the king at his side felt the balloon make rapid and erratic movements as he was just hanging on barely; the rumbling and the sudden twitches almost made him feel airsick. But he was desperate not to open his eyes otherwise he knew if he did the heights of the buildings would make things all the more terrifying.

Nozomi hanging on as well as they gave chase after Rattigan with their erratic contraption also felt uncomfortable as she held on, but looking at Basil who was to her right she saw that nothing seemed to faze him as he looked on straight ahead with a smile of triumph and a fierce determination in his eyes as his most pursued adversary was finally nearly in his hands.

Seeing this Nozomi mentally shook her head as she thought, ' he never changes.'

With that they all darted back and forth fast and furious as the prey and the hunter darted left and right amongst the high chimneys of the city, making everybody hang on extremely tight.

Then racing around a certain statue, Riku felt them spinning around and around which made him feel more and more dizzy which then accidentally made him open his eyes on the last spin, then looking out at the height they were at along with the many buildings that surrounded them he almost let go of the side he was holding onto.

Feeling him act strange Mickey opened eyes and saw Riku's strange face and then watched as he let go of the balloon slightly nearly making him spin off the edge. Seeing him do this Mickey reacted, "Riku!?" He cried as he grabbed onto the edge of his shirt.

Riku feeling him do this quickly snap out of it with a jolt as he then suddenly sprang forwards and caught back onto the edge of balloon, hearing the slight commotion Nozomi turned around and asked concerned, "hey what's going on?!"

Hearing her as she called out Riku fiercely closing his eyes not wanting to look again replied back, "it's nothing!"

Seeing him say this Nozomi looked unsure but then Mickey spoke then too, "yeah it's nothin' don't worry about it Nozomi!"

Then after hearing the king say this though unsure with a confused look on her face decided to shake it off as she turned her head around to look back to where they were going.

Seeing that it was okay Riku sighed as he didn't want her to see him do something so idiotic, showing his gratitude he then whispered, "thanks your majesty." The king hearing him nodded smiling and then turned back to where they were going as held on tightly once more.

Meanwhile back on the enemy ship Rattigan was frustrated as he turned the wheel of the ship for no matter how much he turned they still were on his tail, so gritting his teeth frustrated he decided to try another tactic. Turning the wheel he made a hard left.

Doing so the others turned at the same point still following him, however what they hadn't anticipated was the massive landmark fast approaching Tower Bridge.

Rattigan quickly sailed underneath the massive drawbridge with no effort what so ever since his ship was more in control in steering, however the craft that the heroes were on did not the have the same advantage as Fidget pedalled with all his might faster.

Seeing the bridge coming everyone's eyes widened at this oncoming potential disaster while Basil's smile only broadened as he then cried out excited, "hang on chaps!"

The bridge quickly coming everyone quickly closed their eyes and held on tight for dear life while Nozomi cried out, "oh man!"

However quickly and luckily the lot of them made it through easily enough just missing the bridge as it passed over as an enormous shadow. Feeling the darkness quickly flee everyone opened their eyes to see the bridge quickly moving away, everyone then could relax for the meantime in the fact that another obstacle wouldn't appear like that, (at least they hoped.)

Fidget in the meantime had now used the last of his energy as he could not keep up the same fast pace he'd been doing as he huffed and puffed his tongue hanging out of his fanged mouth exhausted the ship losing speed.

Rattigan noticing this change in pace turned his head around angered that once again he was being let down, he watched as Fidget got off of the pedals and came on board, looking at his boss anxiously he told him, "we have to, lighten the load!" As he indicated to Olivia who looked back from her stool as she was watching out for Basil and everyone as best she could.

Hearing him say this Rattigan asked jokingly bringing his hands together using his casual tone, "Oh you want to lighten the load?"

Fidget looked on at Olivia with a sinister grin on his face as she looked back at him clueless at what it was he had intended, then Rattigan suddenly finished, "excellent idea!" With that he grabbed Fidget by the ears as he then threw him off the side of the ship.

Shocking him Fidget cried out distressed, "no not me girl!" He was now struggling as he couldn't stay in the air for he had one lame wing and knowing this as he struggled in the air he cried out, " I can't fly! I can't fly!!!" However it was too late now as gravity quickly took its toll and Fidget's fate ended as he fell into the river Thames.

Seeing that the annoying imbecile had now gone Rattigan was now the one who took charge so quickly he went to the pedals and then with his enormous strength and power propelled the ship quickly forwards far more than ever Fidget had done. Looking quickly as he pedalled forwards he then saw that fast approaching was a vast amount of cloud cover.

Seeing this he then smiled as he decided to use this to his advantage so quickly manoeuvring he entered it submerging himself Olivia and the ship.

Everyone aboard the make shift balloon had watched the horror that had occurred as Rattigan had thrown Fidget overboard despite everything he'd done for his master, Dawson then spoke, "how utterly ghastly!"

Nozomi felt the same way as she couldn't believe he'd abandon someone so close to him so easily! But then at the moment more importantly, "yeah but now we've lost him! We can't see a thing through all this cloud cover!"

Hearing her words the king looked out himself as well and saw the denseness as he then said, "yeah! It's real thick there we're gonna have to be careful goin' in."

Listening to the king speak these words Riku looked out as well as he was on guard himself and careful to keep himself in balance as he said, "Yeah… he might even use heartless to do a sneak attack on us."

At that thought it was really dangerous for if any of the balloons on the ship were destroyed they would plummet to earth in seconds, Nozomi replied not liking this awful thought, "That wouldn't be good."

However Flabbersham was anxious as he then spoke, "but my daughter's still out with that mad man! We can't abandon her!"

Hearing the inventor say this Nozomi felt a little hurt slightly as she didn't want her words to come out in a harmful way but before she could reply or make any kind of apology it was then Basil spoke, "we must go now! If we lose this opportunity then it'll all be over!"

Listening to him say these words though it was first Dawson who spoke against him, "but Basil! What about the clouds and the possibility of those, those heartless! We can't just rush blindly in and-"

Interrupted Basil spoke, "we must go now! Of course we will be cautious but we mustn't hesitate at this time, we've come too far to do so!"

Hearing his strong reply then everyone knew that it was the truth, and they couldn't abandon Olivia to a terrible fate like this so speaking up Nozomi made her reply, "you're right Basil, let's do this!"

Smiling broadly hearing her reply Basil then spoke triumphantly, "all right then off we go!"

The others then realising too there was no time to argue then together manipulated the balloons and went into the cloud cover themselves being on guard as well for any potential heartless attacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile still deep in the cover Rattigan continued to pedal on furiously forwards wanting to lose his pursuers as soon as possible, Olivia was deeply worried now for the horrible thought of never being able to see her father or friends again, so looked behind the ship for them, she whispered to herself quietly, "oh please! Please…"

Then there in the depths of the clouds she was then sure she could see a shape, though it was distant and vague she was sure with no doubt that it was them her eyes lighting up she cried out, "everyone!"

Rattigan hearing her say these words looked behind him and saw the shape too, they were at quite a far distance and covered by the clouds, seeing this he then decided it was a good a time as ever to put his tactic into play, "well then let's give our friends a little surprise shall we?" He grinned as he stopped pedalling for a moment and turned in his seat as he then leaned his right arm out and clicked his fingers. Doing so suddenly in swirls of darkness appeared heartless, air pirates.

Olivia turning and seeing the horrible creatures appear looked on with fright as she then complained loudly, "no you can't! Don't do that! You can't use those to!..." Suddenly she stopped in mid sentence as she felt a sudden strange drowsiness come over as she fell back on the stool in seconds unconscious in a deep slumber.

Hearing the brat stop speaking Rattigan looked at the young mouse girl puzzled as she had fallen into slumber land, looking at her in this state he spoke, "heh, already overwhelmed by the excitement my dear?… Well it matters not, " he then turned to the heartless as he then commanded, "Now get going and destroy them!"

With that the heartless then slowly began to fly forwards but before they had even gotten even a meter away from the ship they suddenly stopped in mid flight as Rattigan began to peddle onwards again.

Turning then grinning to watch his adversaries' immanent defeat he was then baffled as he saw the heartless' stationary positions, frustrated he bellowed, "What do you think you're doing? I told you to get them!"

They did not stir at his words, angered further at their disobedience Rattigan shouted out harsher, "I command you to kill them!"

However then at these words suddenly the heartless all together vanished into swirls of darkness leaving Rattigan alone as he continued to peddle on forwards, shocked at this action he questioned wide eyes, "how could?! Why has this-"

Suddenly then an all too familiar voice spoke, "it is because I have commanded it."

Turning around quickly as he heard that voice with shock Rattigan turned then to see Hari standing on the deck of the ship, her arms folded with her serious cold gaze on him as her brown ponytail blew in the wind.

Seeing her there Rattigan then sighed from the surprise as he quickly tried to recover himself with a smile, "Oh Hari my dear you gave me a fright!"

At these words she made no reply as she only continued to look at him with her cold gaze.

Rattigan seeing her look at him with these eyes couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as though she was peering into his very soul itself, coughing trying to keep his dignity as he pedalled he then spoke again, "it's so good to see you again, it was marvellous seeing Pete as well when he saved me when he did… and as you can see right now I am still in need of your aid along with the heartless… would you mind lending me your services along with them?" He asked.

Hearing this overly polite tone and sugary coated words, Hari paid no heed to them as she immediately gave her reply coldly, "no."

Rattigan paused for a moment as the word had not sunk in properly as he then asked again, "I'm sorry?"

Hari then told him again straight to the point, "I said no."

At this the genius villain's eyes widened as he almost felt like he was breaking within as he then asked," what do you mean no?"

Cold still she repeated herself, "as I have said no, your contract with us as of now is over."

At this point Rattigan's rage overwhelmed him as he almost felt like was going to erupt, 'what do you mean my contract is over with you?!" He asked venomously.

Hearing these rage induced words she paid no mind to them either as she went onto explain, "you broke your agreement with us, you guaranteed us that the one we pursued would not be harmed in any way fatally and you have already proved incompetent at controlling the heartless, my lady does not pay kindly to weak users."

At these words Rattigan was outraged as he angrily spoke to her, "what are you talking about!? I did everything you wanted! I kept my word I had the boy locked away safely at your request and I was in the midst of being victorious! I was-"

Cut off Hari interrupted, "that is where you are incorrect, you claim yourself to be a genius, however you have proved yourself only to be a fool ruled only by your monstrous ego, my comrade I admit gave you a too opened explanation as to who we are after, but you yourself as a proclaimed genius should have noticed this one fact from the very start and should have acted with more caution."

At this truth Rattigan couldn't reply back as they all stabbed him in his centre revealing his incompetence, Hari then continued with her merciless explanation, "your use of the heartless has also been reckless and careless you have already doomed yourself to solitude by destroying your own companions and even letting the creation I made for you perish… and finally you once again want to break the agreement and kill our target… for these reasons… I will no longer let you control the heartless."

Looking at her as she spoke these words Rattigan was horrified as he tried to speak, he almost was pleading, "but you can't! I'm-"

At this Hari finished with her merciless tone, "you are on your own Rattigan… farewell," with that Hari's wings opened up and as they did a portal of darkness emerged swallowing her as she disappeared from sight.

Seeing her do this Rattigan felt his rage uncoil as he screamed, "How dare you!!!!!!" As he reached his arms to the heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the distance the others still in the depths of the clouds on the lookout suddenly heard a loud cry, picking it up Mickey spoke, "did you lot here that?!"  
Riku then replied with determination, "I sure did! He's nearby."

Hearing him say this Basil replied, "indeed but the question is… where is he?" He asked as he looked on squinting his eyes hard trying to peer in the denseness of the clouds.

Nozomi hearing the cry as well knew that good for nothing rat was near as she peered into the darkness herself, she concentrated hard as she thought to herself, ,'c'mon where are you! You filthy creature!' Then looking in the clouds it was then she thought she saw a dark shape in the murky depths of the clouds, looking hard she then saw an outline! "that's it!" She cried as she pointed forwards in the direction she could see.

Hearing her surprised as she cried out these words everyone looked in the direction she pointed to and then they all saw it too as it was quickly sailing away, looking with fierce determination Basil once again gave the command, "full speed ahead chaps!"

With that everyone sailed the balloon forward in the same direction that the ship was heading in as they all rushed together in the sea of clouds, quickly gaining speed as they continued to let the air out of one of the balloons. However it was clear that at the rate they were going they wouldn't catch up to the fast speed that Rattigan still had on his side.

Seeing this and feeling the dreadful and horrible thought that the fiend would get away from them Nozomi clutched her chest as she hung on tight to the balloon, she'd promised she'd get Olivia back no matter what the cost… and she felt that right now she was stable enough to do it and it would be their only chance so acting on her impulse she spoke, "guys! I'm gonna go forward and get to him first and do a surprise attack!"

Hearing her outburst everyone looked at her shocked, Riku instantly complained first, "What do you think you're playing at! You're still tired from the previous battle! You can't possibly have the energy to fight against him now! And if he calls on any heartless out there, you'll be a sitting duck!"

Hearing his words hit home inside her Nozomi clutched herself harder as she replied, "I know! But I have enough energy to make it across! And besides all we have to do is get Olivia back right! If I can do that at least then there won't be a need to fright! If I'm in and out fast he won't have the time to call them!"

Listening to her reply back Riku still felt annoyed at this reckless thought but then before he could argue back Mickey then spoke adding in his calm words, "Nozomi I understand what yer feelin' but ya can't be too reckless about this! Riku's right in right in what he's sayin, do you have the energy to get there and back? Can you defend yerself on yer own?"

Hearing Mickey's calm words as he spoke to her Nozomi felt her anger lessen as she realised their concern for her and so answered, "well… I am sure mostly that I can do it… I feel all right to do it… but then I guess I don't know if I can do it on my own…"

At hearing this hesitation it seemed as though the issue was quickly resolved however suddenly came a reply, "I agree with that idea!"

Looking up surprised as he concurred with the idea everybody looked at Basil as he smiled as he continued on to say, "it is a good thought to take that fiend by surprise! If we can apprehend him before he makes any sudden actions then the battle will be ours!"

Listening to this and even more surprised that Basil had agreed to a shabby and impulsive idea that she had suggested Nozomi had no idea what to say but then once again Dawson intervened, "but Basil! Who on earth should go with miss Nozomi? We all have our hands tied just controlling these balloons and also we-"

Basil once again interrupted, "I will be going!"

At this everyone was surprised once more, but then trying to get a word in again Riku spoke, "why should you go! We are-"

Interrupted once more Basil spoke, "I need you two to say here in case of any attacks, you two are the only ones other than miss Nozomi who have the power to fight back against the heartless, and she will only be with me while you two will have two people to defend, so the numbers are thus both even… now then we mustn't waste anymore time!"

With that holding onto the edge he then held his hand out to her, "miss Nozomi! He spoke to her.

Getting the hint instantly she quiet before she then nodded as she grinned happy, "okay!" With that she quickly ran to Basil and took his hand, with that the two of them took off but before they were too gone a distance Nozomi cried back to Mr Flabbersham who was looking at them wide eyed, "don't worry! I'll bring back Olivia I promise!" With that they disappeared into the clouds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back on the ship Olivia then was recovering as she opened her eyes drowsily from the sudden sleepiness that had come over her, looking she saw that she was still on the ship with Rattigan.

But then looking at his face she saw his eyes were bloodshot with rage and it was one of the most frightening sights she'd ever seen, it shocked her enough to wake her up fully. Looking at him she heard him speak to himself angrily, "how dare she! If I ever see her again I'll-"

Suddenly then cut off Olivia saw a sight that delighted her from the inside out as they both came flying and speeding to her rescue, "Basil! Nozomi!" She cried loudly.

Startled as he heard those two names he looked in the air and saw his eyes widening in shock both the girl and detective flying towards the ship with dazzling white wings on the girls feet.

Seeing that they were fast approaching their target Basil reached forward as Nozomi swung him forwards to catch onto the tail of the ship, reaching out carefully he spoke, "steady miss Nozomi!"

Speaking she replied, "yes Basil!" With one last swing she finally got him where he needed to go as he grabbed onto the tail end of the ship ripping the fabric slightly in the process nearly knocking Rattigan in the head as he smiled triumphantly.

Seeing that he was on safely Nozomi then launched herself as she landed on the deck, quickly summoning the 'Starseeker' into her right hand she looked at Rattigan determined as she spoke, "we've got you now!"

Rattigan looking at his enemies angrily as he gritted his teeth as he sat where he was, but then suddenly breaking away from her happy moment Olivia turned and suddenly cried, "Agggh!"

Hearing her cry the others then turned around to see what was wrong and quickly their eyes widened in shock for there approaching fast and unexpected was an enormous glowing yellow clock face.

Everyone looked on terrified with shock and horror as they all screamed together as they all together smashed through the yellow glass making a small cracked hole.

From above looking at the sudden destruction that had occurred everyone looked on with shock and horror, Mickey whispered in alarm, "oh no!"  
Dawson cried out loud in desperation, "Basil!"

Riku just as distressed cried out as well, "Nozomi!"

But the only things that were there to greet them were the wrecked remains of the small balloon ship as they rocked sadly back and forth.


	66. The case of Baker street part 15

_**Chapter LXIII: In the case of Baker Street final part II**_

_Summoned to the meeting chamber the golden red of the sunset shining from the one stained glass window, the three knights stood together in unison as they heard their orders from his royal highness. _

"_I have had my suspicions about this for a long time…" the king spoke from his chair, his eyes closed in contemplation as he held his hands his fingers intertwining together hiding away his mouth, showing the seriousness of the matter. _

_Terra standing then asked him, "but your highness… are you absolutely sure it's him?" _

_His majesty opening his eyes revealing his rich violet eyes answered him immediately, "I am… his actions of late have been irregular, he simply comes and goes as he pleases to the meetings and he has not bothered to appear at all lately… this of which greatly concerns me…" _

_The younger of the three knights there curious also asked his question, "why would this concern you your highness?" _

_At this the king's gaze changed as a great sadness echoed from his being as he told them, "I have heard of late the most disturbing of rumours… there have been secret uprisings in the many worlds… they have all begun to act on their own out of panic… and already there have been casualties of innocent people." _

_At this the knights were shocked to hear this for nothing like this had been mentioned at the assemblies, they were all quiet as his majesty then concluded, "and I have heard of a description of a man that fit's Xehanort's description… and I cannot look away from this." _

_Hearing his name then the only female there then asked, "So what would you have us do about this your majesty?" _

_This question asked the king answered, "I want the three of you to go out to the worlds and find out if it is really him who's doing this… and if you do I wish for you to capture him on sight if this is the case."_

_Hearing these orders the three knights together bowed their heads and put their hands to the hearts in salute, the younger of the three there then answered once more, "we'll do our best your majesty!" _

_These loyal words spoken the king nodded with his approval however before his knights left he told them, "you must hurry as well… for I don't know how long I'll be able to hold them all back… from total onslaught…" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening her eyes slowly Nozomi echoed, "onslaught?" Her head ached as she slowly sat up from where she'd been lying on the floor, the rest of her also ached quite a bit from the sudden fall had occurred only moments before.

Annoyed she spoke aloud, "ow my head!" For now her head really was aching and around there was a horrendously loud racket, "what's making all that noise? It's the last thing that I-" however opening her eyes she looked on shocked as she saw that she had been lying on an enormous cog as it turned slowly within the mechanized dark shadowed structure of gears and chains as she saw the clock face they had all smashed through.

Bewildered by all the mechanisation as she heard the turning and clanking of it all she asked, "what is this?"

Suddenly then beside her she heard a pained moaning, turning quick she saw then lying a short distance from her was Basil he lay on the cog as well flat out, seeing him like this Nozomi ran straight to his aid, "Basil! Basil! Are you all right?!"

Hearing his name being called the mouse detective opened his eyes as he turned his head and looked up at her, "miss Nozomi?"

Seeing that he was conscious at least this was a good sign, but speaking again she asked, "are you okay?"

Getting up a little more as she asked he answered turning over as he rubbed his aching neck, "yes… nothing to be gravely concerned with."

Sighing at this she answered, "oh that's good…"

Opening his eyes then as Nozomi spoke this Basil saw too with a shock too where they had got to as he looked at all the machinery speechless, seeing that he was in the same frame of mind that she'd been in Nozomi then helped Basil up as she asked him, "so what is this place?"

Looking around still amazed Basil didn't hear her question at first as he turned and replied, "uh what? Sorry?"

Seeing he'd missed it she asked again, "this place… what is it?"  
Hearing her ask Basil then looked at her with dismay, "what is this place!? This is the inner workings of the great clock tower! Big Ben!"  
Blinking unsure why he suddenly burst on her Nozomi replied repeating, "Big Ben?"

Nodding again Basil spoke, "yes that's right." After replying he then looked around once more.

Confused as she heard this name Nozomi wondered why on earth a clock would have a name like that, but then after deliberating for a few moments she then spoke quietly, "well I guess a clocks gotta be called something…" with that she looked at Basil again as he had his hand above his eyes as he scouted around.

Seeing him do this Nozomi then knew instantly what it was he was doing and felt like an idiot for not doing it in the first place, they had to be on the look out for Rattigan and Olivia! With that she joined him as she did the same pose as she asked angered, "now where is that rat!"

However unbeknownst to the wary hero and heroine Rattigan was right behind them as he lifted one of his grand fists out to smote them down, while Olivia struggled once more in his fearsome grip.

Upon them then he raised his fist up high but then at that moment it was then Olivia finally managed to get her mouth free as she gasped and then cried, "Basil! Nozomi! Look out!"

Hearing this cry making them both jump they turned with shocked faces as Nozomi cried out, "what!?"  
But then acting fast and furious Rattigan struck Basil as he sent the mouse detective flying nearly toppling off the gear, seeing this Nozomi cried, "Basil!" Quickly she ran forwards and caught his hand before he fell away.

Holding his arm fast she told him, "don't let go okay! I'll get you up in a sec!"

Listening to this he replied, "not planning to!" As he himself was struggling to get back upon the gear himself pulling his weight forward as best he could.

But then quickly coming in for another onslaught to smite the annoying pests Rattigan made to make his move once more, unfortunately at that moment Nozomi and Basil were at their most vulnerable state with her hands trying to pull the mouse detective up while he himself was on the verge of death if he was let go.

Seeing her friends in this helpless state Olivia acted fast and furiously as she then bit viciously and hard into Rattigan's right hand, feeling the sudden sharp pain Rattigan cried out.

Shocking Nozomi and Basil as they looked on Rattigan suddenly and angrily looked at Olivia who looked back up at him panicked, with his fury he threw the annoying helpless girl into the endless sea of gears and cogs.

Screaming as she fell Nozomi cried out, "Olivia!!!" In shock and horror, the two of them watched as the poor mouse girl landed on the edge of an enormous gear unconscious from the impact.

Seeing this and then hearing the evil hearty laughter Nozomi's rage was immediately ignited as she then with quick effort pulled Basil up hurriedly as she ran towards the horrible rat and with right leg she swung a mighty kick at him shouting, "why you!!!"

Knocking the evil genius making him stumble slightly surprised Basil took this moment of surprise and acted fast as he quickly got behind the enormous villain and threw his huge black and red cape into the jaws of one of the gears, it chocked the enormous evil genius back as he tried to reach forwards and free himself.

Nozomi pumped to give him another harsh beating called the 'Starseeker' out as she went to put an end to him, however Basil quickly halted her as he spoke commandingly, "miss Nozomi!" As he stood in front of Rattigan his arms out barring her path.

Stopping her in her tracks as he called out to her she looked at him baffled as she then asked him, "What do you think you're doing! This our chance to-"

Basil interrupted, "there's no time for that! We must assist miss Olivia with haste!"

Snapped back to reality Nozomi then immediately remembered their poor young friend and then quickly looked back to where the young mouse girl was and saw that she was being lifted by the gear upwards and then saw with horror the other gear that rolled on top forwards, for when it would connect heavily into place…!

Horrified at the reality that might soon occur Nozomi cried out, "we've got to help her!"

Basil nodded decidedly, "yes and quickly!" With that he began to run forwards however before he could make any distance there came an angered call from Rattigan, "wait!"

Turning as the two heard him they saw Rattigan trying to reach out to the two of them, his expression was that of desperate rage as he looked at the two wanting to tear them apart, looking at him the hero and heroine heard him speak, "I won't let you get away! I will… kill…you!"

Looking at him in this state Basil looked him with slight grimace for a moment but then ran forwards to save Olivia, Nozomi looked at Rattigan with the same mixed expression but then couldn't help but look at him pitifully before she turned and ran to catch up to Basil.

Rattigan watching the two of them leave was silent for a moment despite the machine choking him back but it was the way that girl had looked at him that stirred something in him… an irritating feeling inside.

Meanwhile running on various gears and cogs going forwards Nozomi asked him fast, "so what do we do now Basil?" For looking on ahead she could see Olivia was getting closer and closer to the brink of death.

Looking at their surroundings quickly he then decided the course of action, "this is how we will act! I want you to quickly cast a fire spell upon that lever and then when the chains running we'll leap across and grab it! That will cover the distance and speed!"

Listening and then looking to where he was pointing to Nozomi immediately caught on as she replied, "right!"

With that running forwards and then aiming she immediately called out her magic, "Fira!" She cried with that the hot burning spell immediately raced out of the end of her keyblade and with that it collided into the lever setting off the chain as it raced forwards.

With that seeing their chance Basil called out, "now miss Nozomi!"  
"Okay!" She replied back quick and with that she and Basil leapt forwards together as Nozomi called on the wings on her feet as they then quickly reached and grabbed onto the chain. With that the two of them raced on forwards fast into the air to rescue Olivia.

Waking up from the uncomfortable sudden darkness she'd been thrown into Olivia opened her eyes, confused she could feel herself moving as she asked, "what am I?" But then suddenly stopping her thoughts in moments she looked up to see the enormous gear slab coming to crush her into place.

Seeing it her eyes widened in horror as she closed her eyes in fright at the awful sight, suddenly then she heard a couple of calls, "Olivia! Miss flaphammer!"

Opening her eyes suddenly she felt herself being pulled out of the way quick as the gear slid into place making a shuddering sound, seeing it as she was whisked away quickly she then saw with relief and delight Basil and Nozomi as they held onto her hands firmly as they ascended looking at her smiling.

Watching from below still held fast by his cape Rattigan looked up at the two hatefully as he finally recognised who it was that Hari had been after as he'd seen those shining white wings and he was enraged as he saw the three of them escaping. Everything was their fault that he'd lost everything, his dreams were now ruined… but what infuriated him the most was that look that that girl had given to him before she'd left… pity. He was not a being to be looked down on! Not by anyone!

These inner rages filled him to the brim as then the inner beast within roared and slashed as he was unleashed looking on with bloodshot wrath red eyes tearing his cape away that held him back.

Nozomi, Basil and Olivia all ran together forwards as they were running to the roof, as they ran Nozomi felt a surge of happiness as she talked to Basil holding Olivia in tow, "well I'd say this puts an end to everything doesn't it?"

However looking then Nozomi then noticed that Basil looked anxious thinking this strange she was then told, "I should think not yet."

Confused as she blinked she asked, "huh? What do you mean?"

Olivia feeling the same way looked at Basil as well as he answered, "you don't know much about rats… but at this moment by now Rattigan's been taken over by insanity and if that's the case he will be far more dangerous now than he ever was before."

Nozomi unsure of this didn't know what to say but before she could make any reply they arrived suddenly on the outside of the enormous clock tower, stopping suddenly quick it was close and even more dangerous now for the whole surface was wet and slippery from the rain as it continued with the thunder and lightning.

Looking below at the enormous height it almost made Nozomi dizzy as she saw, "okay… note to self… no falling…"

Basil looked around desperately for everyone in the makeshift balloon as Olivia felt uncomfortable as she held on tight to Nozomi and Basil's hands as she hid her face away. Feeling her do this Nozomi looked down and then looked at her concerned as she gave her hand a gentle squeeze to hopefully reassure her in some way.

Olivia feeling this looked up at Nozomi startled slightly, but then feeling the warmth from her hand she smiled as did Nozomi then suddenly Basil called out, "over there!"

The two of them then immediately turned as he called out and there to their relief and joy was Mickey, Riku Dawson and Flabbersham on their way to rescue the lot of them on the balloon.

"Fella's there! There I see them!" The king called out as he pointed to the lot of them, Riku quickly looking in the king's direction as well as Dawson and Flabbersham all smiled eagerly as they saw them waving out to them.

However still caught in the grasp of insane hatred the horrible creature was climbing his ascent as he grew monstrous in size as his coat and cape fell to pieces as he went, he was getting nearer and nearer now to his prey.

Outside though in the meantime the balloon was trying to be manoeuvred closer to the tower so that they could deliver everyone to safety, directing as best he could Mickey spoke to the others, "come on fella's bring it in a little closer!"

Doing as the king ordered they went to do just that as they tried to manipulate the balloons to do so, however as they did Riku holding on then noticed something with a fright, "pull back!" He cried.

With that suddenly everyone looked and then saw what he did as one of the balloons was pressing too close to one of the spikes in the building threatening to puncture it, seeing this everyone quickly pulled back.

However unfortunately it was still too much of a distance for everyone to make it over to them, Olivia Basil and Nozomi seeing the reason why they couldn't get closer looked on desperately up at them.

Looking back for a moment at the darkness of the place they had escaped from Nozomi could feel a terrible oncoming presence as she saw it's cold depths, she could feel him coming closer… she had to act fast!

Olivia feeling uneasy as she looked up at her father who was only a short distance away on the balloon she felt her anxiety grow, but then suddenly without a word making her jump she was pulled up into Nozomi's arms who then quickly ran and jumped off the ledge!

"Aggh!" She cried out as she covered her eyes as she felt the air around them as they fell; above she then heard Basil call out, "miss Nozomi!"  
But then suddenly as that name was called Olivia felt the falling air around her stop as she felt them both ascend, confused she opened her eyes then to see amazed that Nozomi was now stepping in the air!

Nozomi using her power and seeing the orbs that led to the balloon she was in relief that at least there was a bit of good luck on that part! Beginning to walk to the balloon she called back to Basil turning her head slightly, "I'm gonna bring Olivia over first! Then I'll come straight back over for you Basil!"

Hearing this course of action Basil bowed his head slightly as he then confirmed replying, "all right! But you must make haste Miss Nozomi!"

Nodding in agreement determined she then quickly jumped from orb to orb with Olivia as Basil looked back at the darkness himself as he could feel Rattigan's oncoming presence.

The infamous villain had almost made it to his destination as he leaped left and right avoiding the many gears and chains, jumping across a huge distance he then landed on an enormous bell hammer as he then quickly made his way up.

Meanwhile back outside the others had managed to move the balloon to a little closer distance seeing the course of action that had been taken which was a big help for Nozomi as she quickly landed in a hurry as she then let an excited Olivia jump from her arms into her father's awaiting ones.

Seeing the reuniting hug was a warming moment for everyone despite the desperate situation at hand making them all smile and stop for a moment taking it all in, but then snapping back to reality Nozomi quickly remembered Basil, "right I have to get back!"

Saying that she quickly made her way to leave but before she did suddenly Mr Flabbersham spoke up as he looked over Olivia's head, "uh wait I-"

But it was a little late as Nozomi had now taken off and was heading back to collect Basil, unsure of what to do it was then Mickey came up and told him, "tell her yer thanks after this is all done kay?"

Hearing the mouse king Mr Flabbersham silent for a moment nodded a smile on his moustached face, Dawson coming up also added smiling, "yes that would be best, in fact we all should be receiving thanks for all this after this matter is done and dusted."

Riku in the mean time a little distance away watching as Nozomi headed back spoke quietly, "just back here quickly Nozomi!" As he felt an uneasiness in the air.

Finally making it back to the other side quickly in a splash and flurry Nozomi spoke fast and breathless reaching her right hand out, "Basil come on!"

Seeing she'd made it back Basil quickly ran over to her, but then the minute his hand connected with hers it was then suddenly in a huge heavy angry breath and quick sweep of his tail that Rattigan finally arrived in his black rags, sharp claws and blood shot red enraged eyes.

Seeing him both Basil and Nozomi looked on in shock at the horrific transformation, but then he was quickly moving in for the kill with his long sharpened nails as he spoke almost like a beast, "there's no escaping this time!"

But then quickly acting Nozomi spoke as she jumped off the edge, "so says you!" Then quickly with that she took flight with Basil in tow as they ascended to the oncoming balloon.

Rattigan halting as he saw this looked at the runaway dark grey mouse girl angrily as well as Basil as he then ran back into the darkness of the tower. Basil watching him leave paused for a moment but then he smiled as he then said, "Yes just like a rat to runaway…"

Hearing Basil say this Nozomi looked back herself to see Rattigan disappear into the shadows, sighing herself in relief as she thought then it was finally over, "oh that's good… I'm

almost out of energy!" She ended with a laugh.

With that the two of them made it to the balloon where they were both warmly welcomed, "Basil! Miss Nozomi!"

Waving as they approached she cried out, "hey there!" Basil himself also waved slightly himself. With that finally the two of them landed on the balloon, Basil quickly letting go of Nozomi as she collapsed onto her knees landed prim and proper as he dusted himself and then remarked in his usual manner, "well done I'd say, though the flight could have been a tad better."

Hearing him as she opened one of her eyes tiredly a small smile on her own lips as she breathed in and out, "well what do you expect? I'm tired you know! It's been a lot of stuff going on… I'm gonna need a long sleep after all this…"

Listening to her reply Basil only smiled a little more with that ever-secret mischievousness as he then headed over to Dawson and Flabbersham to discuss things.

Seeing that everything had ended on a good note Mickey and Riku were both in high spirits and decided to go over and help Nozomi up. But then as they turned around they saw a sight that shocked them from the inside out.

Suddenly on the balloon there was a sudden shudder as something heavy had landed on deck making everyone jump in fright and sudden shock at who had arrived, "hey what the-" Nozomi started to cry out but then as she turned over and looked up from where she was lying she saw with sudden shock and horror… Rattigan had made it on board the balloon his fury and adrenalin pumping him to inhuman abilities to leap across!

Looking up at him startled and wide eyed Nozomi suddenly was then grabbed by Rattigan's long claws as his enormous palm wrapped around her neck choking her, gasping from severe lack of energy and the tightness of his grip Nozomi could only weakly struggle against him.

Seeing her writhe in his hand Rattigan felt his rage still inflaming him as he despised someone so weak giving him such a disgusting gaze before as he then raised his left clawed hand as he felt their sharpness he then spoke to her venomously, "how dare you gaze at me with pity!"

Nozomi then suddenly gasped in horrible pain her eyes widening, everyone then looked on horrified as they saw Rattigan's nails pierce into her centre, a horrible icy silence filled the air.


	67. The case of Baker street final part

_**Chapter LXIV: In the case of Baker Street final part III**_

With the horrific act done Rattigan suddenly threw her lifeless form into the air, "Nozomi!!!" Everybody cried as they all ran to her side as she landed in a painful heap on the floor not moving.

Riku looking at her his eyes in horrible worry watched as Mickey turned her over quickly to examine her as Dawson stood beside him ready on hand while Basil watched on anxious as Flabbersham who was the same and Olivia in his arms held her hands over her mouth.

Nozomi was unconscious painfully, "Nozomi! Can you hear me! Nozomi! Nozo-" but then as the king examined her he saw something awfully alarming, she was bleeding… horribly as the white shirt she was still wearing was quickly becoming stained.

Seeing this Riku's eyes widened in horror as did everyone else but then suddenly a horrible seizure of laughter filled the air as Rattigan had finally avenged himself.

Hearing the manic laughter in the air Riku paused, as did Basil who looked up from where he'd been staring, Riku then felt himself snap as his hands grasped tightly enraged summoning his keyblade in his hands he yelled, "SHUT UP!!!!" As he rushed at the evil murderous villain, at that moment in the same fit of rage Basil also did the same as he called out angrily, "RATTIGAN!!!"

Shocked himself at this sudden rush the evil rat genius was then quickly pushed off the edge as he felt Riku and Basil punch and strike into him.

Seeing suddenly the rush of emotion that Riku had performed along with Basil Mickey and Dawson cried out, "RIKU!! BASIL!!!"

The lot of them fell through the air quickly as they all beat into him, but as they did suddenly they landed against a hard wet surface and felt themselves sliding down the rooftops of Big Ben, as they did there was then a horrible fit of realisation as the sudden burst of emotion fled from themselves. Quickly they tried to stop their descent however it was no use with all the rain stopping any grit that would have been there.

Quickly both heroes and Rattigan fell off the roof, seeing both his mortal adversaries tumbling in the air as they descended down Rattigan then took his chance with his enormous size he seized them as they fell onto the big hour clock hand, then with his strength he threw them across both in a painful heap.

"What's happening to Basil and that young lad!?" Flabbersham spoke as he stood over Olivia who was quivering in fear and tears at what was occurring as she watched the king bandage Nozomi as best he could to stop the horrible bleeding on her stomach.

Hearing him ask Dawson replied, "they've both fallen! They're on one of the hands of the clock and Rattigan's there with them!"  
Meanwhile below them as Dawson observed onwards, Basil and Riku both gasped from the pain of the tumble as they opened their eyes dazed, Riku spoke first lying more towards the centre of the clock hand looking into the cloud rainy sky, "ow! That was rough!" Basil however didn't say a word as he had landed more towards the edge and then as he snapped into focus he saw with sudden alarm the depths of the clouds below them along with the dangerous height with the cityscape below.

Quickly reacting he got up and as he did he stood his back against the clock hand as he looked on terrified, Riku though still a little dazed seeing Basil in his very tense pose asked, "what're you doing?"

Looking at him he replied, "if you wish to know just look down!" Riku hearing him say this then did just that as he turned and looked over the edge… and then quickly got into the same pose as he stood beside the mouse detective his fear of heights returning.

Feeling the rain as it splashed against them Riku felt horrible cold and wet as he then prayed quietly his eyes closed as he imagined, "please be okay…please!"  
Suddenly then a reassuring call came from above, "Basil! Riku over here!"

The two of them snapping their eyes open they looked up then to see the balloon fast approaching them and there trying to steer the balloon towards them at the helm was Flabbersham and Dawson. Riku looking then saw as well Mickey who had Nozomi in his lap her stomach bandaged stopping the worst of the bleeding with Olivia sitting close to her as she waved to them all to show it was okay.

The two heroes seeing their friends there together in the sky both smiled relieved at this welcoming sight as they then began to try and step forwards, however suddenly from nowhere stopping them in their tracks was that same horrifying long clawed hand of Rattigan as he came down on them both from above.

Using it he quickly grabbed Basil by his own neck as he tried the same technique on the mouse detective, seeing this forgetting his fears quick Riku acted as he told him mad, "I won't let you this time!" As he struck Rattigan's right arm making him let go in a pained gasp.

As Basil was released he quickly ran forwards as he began to try and climb the edge of the clock hand as he called, "come Riku!"

Hearing him he replied instantly, "right!"

With that the two of them climbed the edges of the clock hand trying to get away as best they could, unfortunately it was slippery and the two of them could only manage to get across one hill of the edges, but unfortunately still in his enraged state Rattigan quickly ascended with ease as he gazed down upon the two of them hatefully as he then spoke, "the two of you won't escape!"

With his sharpened nails he then started to try and take another jab at them, however Riku quickly acting blocked his hand from damaging Basil, keeping his grip firm and steady against the enormous villain he stared at him hatefully.

Basil staring at Riku as he defended him looked on with widened eyes but then suddenly he heard the brave keyblade master speak to him, "I want you to make a get away! I'll hold this guy off!"

Hearing this the mouse detective immediately objected, "I can't let you do that! He is my adversary and you-"

Riku interrupted, "we are too vulnerable up here! If we can get somewhere that's safer it'll be better! Please!" He told him as he was struggling against Rattigan's enormous strength.

Seeing him do this and realising the logic he spoke of Basil hated to admit he was right and so without a word he then dodged around and behind Rattigan as he quickly began to try and get away.

Rattigan quickly seeing his most hated rival try to get away, "oh no you don't!" But then quickly as he tried to make a diving lunge with his clawed hand on Basil it was then Riku ran around and behind as he caught the blow instead sending him off his feet as he gasped in pain.

Watching this occur Rattigan couldn't believe what was occurring that this white mouse would risk his own life just to protect another so effortlessly but then his rage returning in fall swing as he remembered that he was the one mistake he'd made as he then said, "I'll be sure to get rid of you first since you got in my way!"

Riku quickly getting up as best he could despite the pain only smiled up at him in pained mockery as he said, "I'll be only more than glad to! Besides I've been meaning to have my own turn at you… for what you've done to her!"

Back on the balloon the others watched as the battle continued on between the three and they were trying to manoeuvre the balloon closer, though it was difficult with the wind and the rain now working against them.

Mickey over Nozomi was now using his cure magic to try and remove the worst of the physical damage that she'd suffered as it's green power flowed over her bandaged skin, Olivia still beside her held her hand tightly wishing she'd wake up. She'd been told that the wound shouldn't be fatal with the magic and the bandages that had been used but she was still worried as Nozomi was quite pale from the loss of blood.

Watching Olivia's worried eyes the king wished there was more that he could do but he could only stare on but then he too wished to know what else was going on as he called, "what's happening now?"

Hearing him ask Flabbersham replied as he continued to watch, "Basil's got a distance away now he's at the tip of the clock hand!"

Listening to Basil's report Mickey then asked, "Riku! What about Riku what's he doing!?"

The question asked it was Dawson who informed him, "Riku's fighting against Rattigan! I think he's trying to keep him at bay for Basil! Though I don't think it's going well!"

Worried Mickey was about to ask why when suddenly there came a pained murmur, "Riku?" Turning as he heard her familiar voice Mickey looked down and saw with the same relief on Olivia's face Nozomi had become conscious as she looked up drowsy and confused.

Riku was struggling as he gasped both from exhaustion and the awful force that Rattigan's inhuman strength was giving to him, he now had a few cuts on his body as he looked at him angered.

Rattigan himself had also been given a fair amount of damage as well as he breathed in and out savagely as he then geared himself for another attack, "it is all your fault!"

With that he launched his clawed hand forwards furiously and once again Riku defended with his keyblade as best he could as he gritted his teeth, he then listened as Rattigan continued, "I have lost everything! I had power! I was invincible!"

Then suddenly Rattigan attacked with his other hand and unfortunately Riku was too slow to react then as he was sent flying backwards, he collided painfully into the floor as he then tried to get himself back up as best he could.

But then before he could move again suddenly Rattigan had leaped over and was now towering over him both his claws ready to smite him down as he added bitterly, "I would have been the king!"

Then quickly rolling out of the way fast he breathed in and out kneeling on one knee as he then replied to him sarcastically, "and what a great kingdom I bet that would have been! Though for an idiot like you that kind of thing would never have come true."

Rattigan hearing these words hated him all the more as he barked angrily, "I don't need to be called an idiot by a mistake like you!"

With that Rattigan attacked once more fast and furious as Riku then flew back as he cried out in pain loudly.

In the air drowsy for a moment the pained cry suddenly reached Nozomi's ears and all of a sudden it stirred her heart as it snapped her back into awareness instantly as she looked alarmed, "what's going on!"

Back below Basil had at that moment turned as the balloon was now getting closer and closer to their position as he looked and saw Riku falling in his direction, seeing this occur he was immediately alarmed as he cried out, "Riku!!!"

Then running fast he caught him as he knocked into him holding him with both arms alarmed he then turned and saw Rattigan fast approaching still in his savage state he saw that there would be no way out for the them too fast so… he decided to do what Riku had done for him. Quickly he lay Riku down and then put himself in front of him as he then raised his arms out and wide making himself into a shield against the evil rat who then had finally made it in front of the two of them.

Gazing down upon the mouse detective and what he was doing Rattigan spoke, "what is this you are playing at?"

Looking up at his most hated enemy hatefully though he was afraid inside he had to this as he told him defiantly, "Rattigan I will not allow you to hurt anymore!"

Waking up then from his moment of darkness Riku turned and saw what was Basil was doing and was surprised to see such an unexpected side to his character, he then tried to get up.

However Rattigan listening to what Basil had said then repeated, "hurt anymore?" He paused as then suddenly he let out a huge burst of laughter as the two helpless heroes stared up at him as he then spoke manically again, "do you think two pathetic rodents like yourselves can stop me?! I have had enough you both!!" With that he lifted his clawed hands up once more for his final attack.

Suddenly came another call, "no stop it!!!"

Pausing for a moment Rattigan and Basil saw that the balloon had now been managed to be moved closer as they stationed themselves slightly below the clock hand. But the others were all the more surprised to see Nozomi alive and conscious as she looked up desperately in pain as she struggled against Mickey who was trying to hold her back.

Seeing that he hadn't done quite yet what he'd wanted Rattigan spoke once more, "so she still lives does she? I'll destroy her right after you two!"

With that Rattigan struck Basil with his claws which then sent the mouse detective flying as he was struck back into Riku as they both fell off the edge of the clock hand, the others on the balloon tried to catch them as they came close but they were still too far and could only watch horrified as the two of them descended.

Rattigan watching as the two fell downward paused for a moment but then suddenly realising what he'd done he then grinned happily as he then cried out with triumph into the skies above, "I've won!!!"

"On the contrary!" Came surprising words from Basil, Rattigan hearing this suddenly looked back down below again and saw then that him and Riku had both managed to avoid certain death by grabbing onto the hanging remains of Rattigan's ship as it held by it's ropes.

Riku was holding onto the metal fast shutting his eyes firmly not letting the height get to him as Basil looking triumphant himself now then said, "the game's not over yet!" With that he then rung Rattigan's bell that he snatched away as it's tingling filled the air.

Rattigan not understanding at all paused but then suddenly the answer came as the minute hand of the clock moved to it's assigned time as then the enormous bells of Big Ben rung loud and clear making a rumble with it's enormous sound.

The tremors of the force then sent Rattigan who could no longer balance off flying off the hand as he came hurtling down in Basil and Riku's direction, shocked at his oncoming and vicious attack he suddenly then grabbed onto Basil's legs. The enormous weight of the villain then unfortunately tore the ropes completely as the lot of them were sent hurtling down in the air as the others from the balloon watched on horrified as the two fell holding onto the ship remains still as they looked up at them just as shocked before disappearing into the clouds.

There was then a horrible moment of silence as it all sunk in as to what had happened when suddenly Olivia collapsed into her father's arms crying hysterically, Dawson gazed down as he was just as pained.

Mickey looking on as well holding Nozomi was horribly pained at losing a valuable friend but then suddenly, "it can't be… Basil… Riku are?"

He turned and looked up at Nozomi who had an expression of utter desperate disbelief her eyes widened and she shivered slightly as he felt her, Basil had no idea what to do or say when suddenly Nozomi began to try and move to get up.

Seeing this the king cried alarmed, "Nozomi what are you doing!"

Still desperate Nozomi spoke back panicked and pained, "I've got to go!! I've got to do something! If I can just-"

However king Mickey was not going to have any of if as he held her back, "you can't Nozomi! You're in no position to move and-"

"I DON'T CARE!!!" She shouted upset making the king pause and making the others look at her shocked as she spoke again, "I couldn't give a damn about myself! I gotta save Basil and Riku somehow! I can't just sit and do nothing! I can't just-"

Once again the words of reason raining through Mickey spoke again, 'do you even have the energy to maintain yourself right now! You'll only meet the same fate if you act foolish!"

At these words Nozomi suddenly ceased her struggles as she felt her body and then knew what the king said was true… she really did have no energy now and it was also…

Mickey gazing at her in pain watched as she then fell into his arms as she started to cry then herself helpless and heartbroken as she said, "I just wish that I!... I could have!...Basil….Riku…"

She was just a little girl herself as Mickey gazed down at her and he could only gaze down at her as she shivered from the sadness and regret, watching and feeling her do this he stared down quietly as the others were all silent with their sorrow.

But then in the air quietly coming was an odd sound that pricked against the king's ears, hearing the sound the king looked puzzled as then Olivia also caught onto it as well with the same expression, the sound was that of an odd squeaking and turning.

Olivia turned her head over the edge to see what was happening as did the king, Dawson and Flabbersham seeing what the two were doing also noticed the sound as they looked over to see what was occurring though Nozomi still clung to the king not noticing the sound at all.

Suddenly then miraculously appearing from the clouds upon the remaining end of Rattigan's ship was Basil as he pedalled furiously turning the ruined remains into a make-shift helicopter and there holding on for dear life on the metal bars was Riku as he gasped thinking that they'd both nearly died as he spoke, "okay I'm not doing that again…"

The other's seeing them coming all cried out for joy, "Basil! Riku!" At seeing this oncoming and miraculous return.

Olivia looking on smiling now uncontrollably then turned to Mickey who looked on happily himself and then noticed Nozomi who still had her head buried against Mickey who hadn't noticed at all what had happened.

Seeing her like this Olivia quickly ran over, "Nozomi!" Arriving at her side she then saw that she had her eyes closed fiercely crying still, seeing her like this seemed quite funny but trying to get out of her unhappy state Olivia spoke to her, "Nozomi come on! Open your eyes look!"

Opening them she looked up at the young mouse girl snivelling slightly, "what?"

Glad she'd got her attention she told her, "look! Look who's come back!" She told her as she pointed.

Looking at what Olivia was doing Nozomi was still confused as she then spoke turning, "come back? What do you mean that-" she then stopped shocked inside and out to see there now boarding the balloon looking tired yet happy were both Basil and Riku.

Seeing them Nozomi didn't know whether she was hallucinating or not as she looked at the two of them alive and reasonably well, the both of them were hugged warmly by Flabbersham and Dawson and given their congratulations.

The two of them smiled from all of the credit but then they noticed the three who'd not yet given them any words, walking over they made their way over to Olivia Mickey and Nozomi.

Seeing them approach Nozomi didn't know how she should react properly so she only turned her head away, Olivia then ran up to the both of them "Basil! Riku!" She cried happily.

Getting down on his knees Riku smiled as he spoke, "hey!" With that Olivia ran up and gave him a hug happily glad to see that he'd come back, Riku happy gave a small squeeze before he released her as she turned to Basil taking his hands and asking him all kinds of questions.

Seeing her do this Riku then turned to Mickey who looked at him happily as he then said, "Welcome back Riku!"

Seeing this he smiled, "thanks your majesty, has everything been all right?"

Hearing him ask Mickey then turned to Nozomi who he saw was still looking away with an odd expression on her face as he told him with a small awkward laugh, "uh yeah, everything's been okay, I patched Nozomi up quite well though she's still a bit weak and uh…" He then turned to her again and saw she still wasn't making any attempt to speak and so tried, "Nozomi come on haven't ya got anything to say?"

Nozomi only turned her head away a little more feeling weird as she couldn't think of what to say or how to act, Riku in the meantime seeing her behaviour guessed at the top of his head what was wrong as he thought of the best way to make her arise, he then got down on his knees and spoke, "aww what's wrong with you? Are you embarrassed?"

Hearing him say this Nozomi jolted slightly as she then turned around and looked at him crossly her face slightly blushing, "embarrassed?! I'm not embarrassed! I'm-"

Suddenly Riku laughed at her face as he saw her expression as her nose was slightly runny and she looked like a mess from all the crying as he remarked, "doesn't look that way to me!"

Seeing him do this to her Nozomi got cross as she clenched her hands angrily, Mickey feeling her do this then watched as she let go of him then all of a sudden stopping Riku from laughing any more she pounced on him saying, "shut up you idiot!"  
Everyone feeling the slight rumble on the balloon then turned and saw what Nozomi was doing as she was now clinging onto Riku tightly hugging him. Looking at what she was doing Riku felt himself then become embarrassed and then cross as he asked her, "what do you think you're-"

Suddenly Nozomi spoke out in a childish tantrum as she smacked him slightly pouring out her feelings, "honestly you stupid jerk! You idiot! I thought you and Basil had died! I thought I'd never see you again! How could you do that to everyone and me! I didn't know what to do or anything! I couldn't…" Tears were once again flowing from her eyes as she was letting out her frustration and relief all at once as she held on tightly as though he'd disappear again in the blink of an eye.

Riku listening to her as he felt her tears soak into the clothes he was wearing and her shivering he then felt a bit guilty as he'd maybe gone a bit too far as he spoke gently stroking her head slightly, "sorry… I didn't mean to worry you like that… I'm just… I'm sorry…"

Surprised as he did this Nozomi paused for a moment as she felt him stroking her hair softly she felt that strange pulse like feeling in her heart again making her blush grow more as she spoke again, "you dumb snowball…"

Everyone seeing the awkward moment between the two only looked on with soft smiles as they all could feel what was developing in the London night sky…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking in the grand halls of the palace Nozomi spoke better than she was after a good night's sleep and meal and bath, "wow! Glad that's over with! And I'm glad we've got our clothes back now." For now she was back in her normal attire of her stripey purple and blue long sleeved top, pink waistcoat and her blue trousers with the veils.

Hearing her say this as he walked behind Mickey spoke, "yeah it is! You guys look better in your normal clothes anyway."

"Thanks your majesty," Nozomi smiled happily as she looked at him.

Then suddenly they arrived at their destination in front of the green curtains where on the other side would be the mouse kingdom ready to give them their thanks along with Basil and Dawson who'd already had theirs.

Looking at the curtains Mickey then spoke, "okay I'll go out first and give a little speech, though I got admit it's been a long time since I've done one of those…" He looked a bit nervous at the thought.

But then Riku chipped in as he said, "you'll be fine your majesty… besides I don't think they'll be expecting too much."

Hearing him speak Mickey looked up and then replied, with a nod, "yeah you're right… okay! I'll see you guys in a second." With that he departed through the green curtains to give the mouse kingdom the speech.

It was then Nozomi and Riku were left on their own in the room together… it was quiet between them for a few moments and not really one for awkward silence she spoke, "well… hard to believe we got the whole thing sorted huh?"

Listening to her Riku replied, "yeah it isn't it… and we got a few more bruises from this than normal," he remarked as he rubbed one of the bandages that had been placed on his arms.

Hearing him Nozomi felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she replied, "don't remind me… I'm just glad I didn't have my top on at the time… if I had… I would never have got that stain out."

Once again there was quietness between them once more as it seemed a little uncomfortable and neither knew why… but then acting once more Nozomi then decided to say, "I'm sorry…"

Listening Riku asked, "huh?"

Looking at him Nozomi then said, "About… about the way I acted on the balloon… I didn't mean for you to see something so embarrassing… and… I didn't really say it then so…" realising that raffling on she then just said there and cleanly, "I was super happy that you and Basil came back… I'm glad you made it."

Hearing her as she said these things Riku looked at her for a moment and felt embarrassed himself that she was saying it now as he replied, "yeah… thanks… well I wasn't too surprised it seemed like something you'd do at the time and… I'm glad you were okay too."

As he said this Nozomi blinked and then laughed as she saw his odd expression as she replied, "thanks… I guess I am a little obvious huh?"

Listening to her say this Riku looked at her as he then smiled as well replying, "yeah you've got that right."

Then suddenly interrupting their little moment came Mickey poking his head through the curtains, "hey fella's we're on now."

Hearing him as he spoke the two jumped as Nozomi replied, "oh right okay!" With that she followed the king out through the curtains followed by Riku.

Now outside on the stage the whole of mousedom applauded them as the three keybladers all stood and then bowed to the audience the three of them a little nervous. Then turning they all kneeled before the world's queen as she spoke in her majestic tone, "we have now come on this day to give thanks to these group of courageous mice who assisted our honorary detective Basil in vanquishing the evil master mind Rattigan… and for this I bestow my royal grace and thank you to the three of you."

With that with her grand diamond staff the queen raised it each individually over their heads, first Riku, then Nozomi and finally the king and then as she finished she then spoke once more, "now please rise."

With that the three did just that as they stood before the queen who then smiled at them warmly as she said, "and this entire kingdom gives you its thanks as well." With that she indicated to the audience who applauded once more even louder than they did before with even some whistling.

This was the most praise that Nozomi had ever achieved in life and she couldn't quite believe it as she felt incredibly bashful at all this along with the others who felt along the same lines.

Basil, Dawson Olivia and Flabbersham who were all watching beside a slight distance all smiled encouragingly as well at the performance but then as Basil put his hand to his right coat pocket he felt the bell that he had stolen from Rattigan as he then pulled it out.

But as he did he spoke amazed, "what's this?"

The other's hearing him ask then turned and saw what he was indicating to as the bell he was holding was glowing with a white glittering light as a ringing filled the air, awestruck Dawson spoke, "great scot!"

With that the bell floated into the air as suddenly a beam of light flew into the air and with that suddenly an enormous keyhole was revealed in air, the queen gazing also spoke never seeing anything like this in her life, "my goodness!"

Then Nozomi feeling the call of the keyblade acted as then the 'starseeker' came to her hand with it she pointed it at the keyhole as then a beam of light appeared from it's end and entered it.

Suddenly then came the sound of something unlocking as then the keyhole quickly vanished away and with it after a few seconds once more Nozomi felt her power react as then suddenly her wings appeared and a wide circle appeared with the insignia VII.

It was time for them all to leave so quickly getting into place Riku and Mickey stood in the circle, Basil never seeing anything like this before asked flustered, "what? What is this?! What're you all-"

Interrupting him Nozomi gave him the short version, "we have to leave now… we gotta go."

Dawson hearing this looked on speechless, "go? But where though?! Where are you all going?"

Hearing him Riku replied, "We don't know… it's random every time."

Olivia seeing this escaped her father's arms who was just as shocked as she asked, "won't I ever see you all again? Are you never going to come back?" She was saddened as she thought this.

Looking at the young mouse girl Nozomi answered, "I don't know… but… I'll be sure to come back someday… we all will! Okay? It'll only be till next time..."

Hearing her Olivia wasn't sure of her answer but not wanting to show her uncertainty she replied, "all right then… until next time."

Running to his daughter he then hugged her shoulders tight as he then finally said, "yes… thank you all of you." Which made Nozomi and everyone smile.

However Basil was not satisfied as he asked, "but I still don't know why this is happening! I want to know how the means of how you-"

Then however it was Mickey's turn to interrupt as he said, "I'll tell ya all about it when I see you next! Kay Basil?"

Listening to this interruption Basil was still unsatisfied and he had to bite his tongue back from the many complaints in his mouth but he let one slip, "all right but you make it post haste!" He spoke with a prosecuting finger.

Riku hearing him then remarked, "you just stay sharp you esteemed detective!"

With that the lot of them vanished as they were all waved goodbye and their new adventure began.

_Hi guys it's me finally we've made it to the end of the Basil arc yay!!!! XD And now guess what now we're a third of the way through the story and next week I'll be announcing the winner of the Hercules competition so everyone you have one week left to enter! Kay thanks laters! _


	68. Trials of the coliseum part 1

_**Chapter LXV: The trials of the Coliseum part I**_

Sitting upon her dark shrouded throne Maleficent listened as Hari informed her of what had transpired in the world she had returned from, then after many moments of patient listening Hari finished her report.

Quiet for a few moments fitting all the events together she then voiced her thoughts, "So I see… that fool Rattiagan was an incompetent fool after all."

Bowing her head down in agreement Hari replied her eyes closed, "correct my lady."

Pete in the meantime standing a little further away watched on with unsure eyes, as he had been sent back while Hari terminated the contract with Rattigan and had not seen the aftermath between the two. On a personal note though he was glad not to have gone lest he receive another enraged onslaught from the former genius.

But then he wondered what on earth it was they should do next, for Maleficent still had something to tell them which once again he hadn't been informed about.

Then at that moment their commanding lady once again spoke, "and the group that you have been pursuing? What has become of them at this moment?"

Pete then watched as Hari then lifted her head and opened her green eyes once more as she then reported, "from what I witnessed the three of them were in combat with our former contractor… and once again the seeker's power activated and they are now in a different world."

This information peeking her interest raised one of her eyebrows as Maleficent then inquired, "and which world are they in now?"

Hearing her question Hari was silent for a moment but then quietly she closed her eyes once more and lifted a hand to her chest as she held it over her heart, Pete continuing to watch on from a distance then saw her glowing around Hari was a red aura that made her hair waver too and throw from it' power. He was fascinated by it once more for he could not help but be transfixed every time she used that mysterious power.

Watching her servant's glow quietly for a few moments the aura then dissipated around her as she dropped her hand from her chest as she opened her eyes reaching a conclusion, "it is a world with white columns and pillars, with torches of fire and the sounds of swords striking swords… in a grand arena."

Hearing this description Maleficent and Pete both recognised it in seconds, smiling then as she heard this information it was then she decided the course of action to take, "I see then… so they have reached the coliseum, this will prove to be of some valuable interest…"

Pete hearing this then decided to speak as he stepped forward cautiously as he asked, "so uh? What would ya have us do then Maleficent?"

Seeing her bumbling accomplice come forwards she smiled more in humour as she then replied, "I think it t'would be best if you paid an old ally of ours a visit… I have heard of late that he is still struggling… I would like you both to propose a little arrangement to him…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Owww…." Moaned a painful voice, for once again she landed uncomfortably with a slight headache, lying face down her head in the sandy ground.

"Man… why do we always have to have such bad landings?" Nozomi groaned as she then manoeuvred herself rolling over onto her back as she now stared up into a blue serene sky, the light was almost blinding as she hadn't seen a bright day like this for quite a long while.

"Blame the one who launches us in the first place," came a familiar irritated voice, as Riku had landed as well not too comfortably.

Nozomi hearing him though wasn't in the mood as she simply planted her right hand over her eyes trying to protect her eyes from the sunlight still not completely prepared for it, then looking at it she saw that she had at last returned to human form which was at least something to celebrate as a smile came to her lips.

"Well at least we've made it all here together right?" Came the more calm happy awkward voice of king Mickey.

Smiling a little more as she heard this voice suddenly another voice sounded whom they hadn't heard in a long long time, "ya got that right mouse cheeks!"

Hearing this voice her eyes widened Nozomi quickly turned over and looked still lying on the floor while Mickey and Riku looked on with surprise as well to see that their travelling magical cocky comrade Cait sith was awake once more.

He looked up at everyone his arms folded as his tail wagged slowly behind him back and forth, looking at him Nozomi almost couldn't believe it as she began to say, " Cait sith you're-" but then suddenly she felt that all too familiar touch of his gloved hand as he pressed into her nose as he then told her, "banshee for the life of ya! Ya've got to learn to land on both ya feet!"

Listening to this lecture Nozomi then just got disgruntled as she replied annoyed, "well nice to see you again as well! And it might be easy for you to say that but I'm not a cat!"

Seeing that they were beginning to get into their usual antics Mickey quickly intervened, "yeah well anyway it's great to see that yer back with us Cait sith! It was kinda a bit quiet without ya."

Turning away from an angered Nozomi his fists up ready for another banter between them he then replied to the king, "Well it's great to be back! Sides I bet ya rolly lot we're struggling with out me eh?"

At these words Riku then replied to their small friend, "well… can't really argue with you there," for though he didn't want to admit it, but he would really be in trouble if not for Cait sith's magic.

Grinning as he heard this reply he then spoke out proudly once more, "ya see I know all!"

At this still disgruntled Nozomi looked annoyed as she then spoke, "well your ego is still as is big as ever!"

His ears pricking at this comment he then turned and looked at her again annoyed as he then pointed at her provokingly again as he spoke to her once more, "don't ya go and upset me again lass! Otherwise I'm gonna go and take another long nap!"

At this info this was something that had not been mentioned when they were both told Cait sith had taken his long nap, Riku looking at her suspiciously asked, "Upset again?"

Feeling everyone's eyes on her making her uncomfortable and unfairly pressured for a few very long moments Nozomi complained loudly, "all right! All right! I'm sorry! I don't want you having a nap again okay!"

Grinning immensely at his victory Cait sith spoke again, "as ya should be! Now then… where might we be this time?"

At this question it was then everyone took a proper look around themselves for the first time, as they saw then that they were in the middle of a bare sandy area, looking to their right they saw two huge golden statues their swords raised as they pointed towards one another heroically over a pillared doorway, then turning to their left they saw another huge door with lightning bolts decorated over it's white timbres. On the walls opposite the doors there were huge purple boards with scrolls of writing over them as well as torches lit left and right.

Looking at everything it was then Nozomi spoke her first thoughts, "well this has got to be one of the barest worlds I've ever seen." For there wasn't really much there that could be talked about.

However as the king and Riku looked around they all had speechless expressions, Nozomi seeing them with these faces asked deeply puzzled, "hey? Is there something up?"

Riku turning and looking at her with an amazed face spoke his thoughts, "this is the coliseum!"

Hearing the name Nozomi looked confused as she repeated puzzled, "Coli… seum?"

Cait sith looking at her asked, "oh c'mon lass don't tell me ya've never heard of a coliseum before?"

Listening to this response Nozomi answered, "well… I mean, yeah I am sure I have heard that name… um…" with that she put a hand to her head as she tapped her forehead trying to remember.

Riku however was still amazed that they'd made it to here of all worlds! Because if they were lucky perhaps! He turned to the king and asked him, "your majesty! Do you think he might be here?"

Mickey hearing him still recovering from the amazement spoke, "uh well… perhaps maybe, if we're real lucky."

Riku smiled at this, as he couldn't contain his excitement that maybe he would be here! With that he moved getting himself up as the king did the same.

Nozomi in the meantime still on the floor thinking hard still being gazed upon by Cait sith then suddenly caught onto something as she then removed her hand and balled it into a fist and smacked her open palm saying, "oh I remember! It's an ancient place right! Where they used to have jousts and fights and stuff! Like an arena."

Hearing her say this Cait sith was glad to see that she wasn't a complete and total loss as he replied, "well… I don't think they had jousts lass, but yer right on the dot for it bein a place to battle, it's one of them places where great warriors gather and prove themselves in battle."

Listening intently to this info Nozomi's eyes lit up at this thought of being able to prove her worth in battle as she responded, "wow cool!" With that she turned to talk to Mickey and Riku as she said, "Hey guys! Do you think we could-"

However she stopped as she saw that they'd vanished! Looking around quick puzzled and confused she then saw that the two of them disappear into the front doors of the coliseum leaving her behind!

Seeing this she blinked for a moment but then she got angered as she got up and complained angrily, "hey don't leave me behind here! You guys are all heartless!" With that she jumped up on her feet to chase after them.

Cait sith in the mean time watching as she ran on looked on into the sky with a saddened serious expression on his face as he whispered quietly, "your majesty… please be safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the darkest and dreariest places of all the earth, deep in the saddened skull shaped castle of the underworld two voices spoke in absolute anxiousness. The room was dark thorny and had pointed decorations all over the place some pillars forming into sharp smiled evil grins.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! This is so no good…" a small pint sized green mint coloured demon spoke, his sharpened claws in his mouth showing his desperateness as his yellow eyes darted left and right.

Then next to him another small raspberry purple demon echoed his thoughts though he was plumper and round in shape, "I know! I know but what're we gonna do! Without the boss here to manage everythin' we can't do zip all!"

For the one who they referred to as their boss the volcanic tempered lord of the underworld, Hades had now been trapped in the sea of souls for nearly three months! And during that time with no lord of the dead to manage everything the whole place was in chaos with ghosts littering left and right! Some even escaping to the surface which neither imp could do much about.

Panic the green imp spoke, "well we could uh? Um… maybe we oughta make a long rope like a ladder or somethin and lower it in! Then the boss could climb out!"

Hearing this plan the raspberry coloured imp Pain replied with his answer ecstatic with happiness, "yeah! Yeah that's it we'll make a rope and-"

However then the reality came forth in his mind as he replied in despair "oh no! That plan'll never work! That whole place is made of a sea of fire! Even if we put the rope in it'll just get burned to a crisp! And even if did survive it'll just get aged and withered before it even reaches tha bottom!"

This idea a flop Panic was utterly deflated as he then said, "oh… right…"

Quiet for a few moments trying to think of another way they could save their beloved boss, it was then Pain replied, "hey! Why don't we get somebody to help the boss out!"

At this idea Panic became extremely dismissive, "and who on earth would wanna do that?! I mean we're talking about the lord of the dead! There ain't gonna be nobody who'll just say 'oh yeah I'll just go in and dive in and save the lord of death and in the meantime age into an old bag of bones'!!!"

Hearing this angry out cry from his partner Pain cowered from him as his rage could nearly match their master, but then before more of a debate could occur between them, "did I hear there that old Hades be in need of a rescue!"

At this both the imps turned around startled and speechless as Pete appeared and walked towards them and next to him was a strange girl they hadn't met before who looked on with cold eyes.

Seeing the bosses old accomplice they both cried out, "Pete!"

Proud they recognised him he spoke triumphantly, "in the flesh!" He then laughed loudly as he put his hands on his hips.

Hari quietly watched on beside him as the two imps came running up to them as they both got on their knees as they started to plead, "oh Pete! Pete! You don't know miserable we've been! Everythin's a mess and oh!"

Seeing them doing this he couldn't help but be pleased that he was being worshipped in some way as he then said, "that's right! That's right! That be who I am! I'm the one who'll help fix all yer problems!"

Hari watching on at this pointless behaviour from the two imps then turned her gaze to Pete as she said quietly yet decisive, "Pete… if you would please."

Hearing his partner talking to him he looked at her and saw her cold gaze and realised fun time was over as he then said, "oh uh? Yeah that's right!" With that he coughed into his big right hand loudly making Pain and Panic both stop in seconds as then he spoke once more, "now you guys were sayin that old Hades is trapped right?"

The question asked Pain was the one who answered, "yeah! That's right he's-"

Panic interrupted, "in the vortex of souls in the underworld coliseum we used before! And he's-"

Pain then annoyed butted in too, "been trapped down there for three months nearly and he can't get himself out! And we can't do anything either and-"

However then Hari was the one who interrupted making the two imps look up at her finally acknowledging her presence, "where is this vortex that you speak of?"

Blinking at the girl as she asked them neither imp knew how to respond to her as they saw her cold gaze but then it was Pete who spoke not liking them gawking at her weirdly, "so c'mon where's this vortex thing?"

Snapping their attention back to Pete the both of them stuttered for a few moments feeling stupid but then quickly together they both responded, "follow us!"

With that the two of them scampered forwards as they led both Hari and Pete into the deepest and darkest pit of the underworld.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it through the doors Nozomi looked inside the small room that Mickey and Riku had run into, quickly shutting the door behind her she stomped in angrily as she then said, "how dare you leave me behind like that! Do you want us to get separated again is that-!" But then as she walked in she suddenly looked around and saw her surrounding and saw around the room dotted left and right were trophies piled up on the many shelves, looking at them all wondering who had won them she was snapped back to attention by Mickey who spoke apologising, "oh sorry there Nozomi, ya see Riku and me are a bit excited about being here."

Hearing him say this Nozomi was puzzled as she asked, "excited? Why? Are you guys wanting to enter a tournament or something?"

Listening to her question the king laughed a little awkwardly, "Uh well uh, not quite ya see… we think it might be a possibility that Sora might be here."

That name said Nozomi's ears pricked up, "Sora? You mean Riku's friend?!"

Nodding glad she knew him he then said, "yeah that's right he often fought here and entered matches and you see the trophies?'

Listening to this question Nozomi looked around at them again as she saw the lot on the shelves under the glow of the many torches as she then turned and replied, "yeah?"

The king then responded smiling cheerfully, "well Sora won all of these."

Her eyes widened at this as she looked at one of the trophies and saw sure enough the name carved into the nameplate as she then echoed amazed, "he won all of these!"

Riku in the meantime having been listening and watching getting impatient as he stood against the wall his foot tapping then responded, "that's right… he often competed here."

Hearing this from him as she looked over the king she gazed at his impatient mood and then turned back to Mickey as she aimed the question at them both, "how do two know about all of this? Did you guys ever compete in the matches?"

The question asked the king looked at her as did Riku for a few quiet moments, Nozomi unsure why they did looked behind her for a moment and then back ahead as then finally Riku responded, "no… neither of us ever did."

Blinking at this reply Nozomi then turned to Mickey again who looked up at her as he answered, "uh well you see… the two of us would sometimes come here to check up on things to see how they were doing from time to time."

Hearing this explanation Nozomi then replied, "oh I see!... Well why don't we go in and enter a tournament?"

Listening to this proposal Riku then responded dismissively, "us enter? Why should we bother to do that?"

Nozomi hearing this looked at Riku surprised at this change as he'd been so hyped up only a few short moments ago but recovering from this attitude change she responded, "well… I mean why not? We might meet Sora in a match right? And also…"

With that she went quiet as she thought about something seriously, the king seeing this quiet mood come over then nudged her to continue as he asked gently, "and also?"

Nozomi was deep in thought as she remembered back to when Rattigan had stabbed her with his sharp-clawed nails, she then put a hand to her stomach feeling a dull pain as she felt the memory. She didn't want to be caught out like that again and be a nuisance to everyone as she then responded looking up, "well… I think it would be good training… cause I want to become someone reliable and strong… and I've yet got to do that."

Listening to her deep thinking reply the others were quiet for a moment but then Mickey replied before Riku got a chance, "all right… I'd say that's a good enough reason if any, right?" The king spoke as he turned and looked at Riku.

Hearing the king speak Riku looked at him for a moment, as he paused then he turned and looked at Nozomi's determined expression as he knew gazing at her that once she had her mind set on something there was no way to argue as he replied with a sigh, "all right… it's better than do nothing."

Smiling as she heard this reply Nozomi happily nodded as she spoke cheerfully, "yeah!"

With that she then walked forwards slightly as she looked around herself and then spoke, "so who do we have to speak to get in the tournament?"

At this question it was then Riku responded, "that's the problem… he's not here and-" but then he quickly stopped as Nozomi was now looking at the entrance of the arena as she saw a rope barring the way with a small sign saying, '_arena closed for training_.'

Seeing this Nozomi looked at it curiously as she then turned and asked, "well why don't we just go in and see if someone's there?"

Riku gazing at her for a moment then looked on with a dismissive and annoyed look as he replied, "because it's says it's closed that means we-"

However not listening Nozomi pulled the rope down ignoring the sign as she waltzed on in, Riku and the king looking at her as she walked on began to speak, "hey Nozomi you can't-" "Nozomi it's not good to-"

But then suddenly another voice started to call out from the other closed door loudly as he pounded with his white-gloved hands, "will ya Dafts let me in!!! I've been stuck out here for ten minutes already!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally at their destination the group of villains stared into the bottomless swirling pit of the vortex of souls as it flowed angrily with it's green inferno with the many suffering souls within.

Cowering at the angry glow of it Pain and Panic hugged each other for dear life at the size of the horrible thing as it roared as it turned, it was then that nervously that Panic replied pointing, "and… that's it…"

Pete looking into the bottomless pit himself gulped uncomfortably from the sight of it as he spoke a little nervous his pride quickly evaporating as he turned to the two imps, "so uh? Down there is he?"

Pain and Panic both nodded hurriedly, Pete looked at the pit again and felt his knees go weak from the sight of it… the idea of going down there made him tremble but then he decided to speak, "well I guess we gotta go dive in and scoop him out huh?"

At this question suddenly Pain and Panic both rushed their heads in a shake as then Pain quickly spoke, "ya can't just go divin in there! That's literally a sea of death in there! Anyone who goes in will age way rapidly and when ya reach the bottom… that's the end."

Pete hearing the reality of what this pool really was took several steps back now truly terrified as he said, "oh… I get ya…"

Hari in the meantime in her emotionless state then replied herself, "I see then…" with that she reached her arms into the pool of swirling green as it hissed angrily at her touch.

Panic and Pain stared at her terrified as suddenly Pete cried out, "HARI WHAT"RE YA DOIN!!!"

With that he ran forwards and pulled her away from the pool in seconds, he held her arms and saw with terror they'd become aged and wrinkled from moments from just being in the pool, seeing this he looked at her angrily as he told her off, "what do ya think yer doin! Didn't ya hear what them two said! This stuff is dangerous to-"

However Hari replied still as cold as ever as she gazed up at him, "there is no need for your concern."

Hearing her say this so calmly Pete complained once more, "what do ya mean no need! Look at yer-" but then as he looked down again at her arms and saw with amazed eyes her skin becoming smooth soft and vibrant once more in seconds.

Gazing at them speechless he then looked at her again and saw once more her expression was still as unchanged as she replied logically, "the water of this pool has only effects for some seconds, if I am quick about this there will be no cause for alarm."

Panic and Pain watched as Pete looked at the strange girl with troubled eyes as he began to say, "but what if ya can't do it in time… I mean what'll I? How can ya?-"

Hari once more then closed her eyes as she quickly withdrew her arms from his strong ones smacking them away strongly, she then turned around and in seconds in a flash of light her keyblade revealed itself in her right hand as she held it poised concentrating, 'the one winged angel.'

Pete then watched as did Pain and Panic as Hari lifted the keyblade into the air and with it suddenly her red aura glowed around her again but this time it began to glow brighter and brighter as it almost became blinding burning over her entire being, they all watched on awestruck as then all the energy gathered into the blade of her keyblade as it became a thundering and blinding entity and with that she called out her mechanical wings from her back as she jumped and flew high into the air.

With all of her energy and powered gathered she positioned herself high over the pool as she then did a gentle powerful gliding spin in the air as she opened her cold green eyes speaking unemotionally, "Diablo's guillotine…"

With that suddenly thundering like fire and lightning all melded into one her power struck out making a huge blade like shape in the air as it struck a clean slice into the swirling green vortex.

It was quiet for a few moments as there seemed to be no reaction what so ever… but then suddenly the water inside suddenly swirled angrily and chaotically as it then suddenly ceased to move as then suddenly a huge enormous line was sliced into the water as burning red energy swirled angrily inside.

Both awestruck at this awesome malicious power Pete, Panic and Pain then watched as Hari quickly flew into the stilled green pool… there was an eerie silence as the thundering and flowing of the water had ceased.

Pete still wide eyed wasn't sure or not if time had stopped… and so carefully and quietly gazed into the pool and saw that the water still wasn't moving… but then he couldn't see either Hari or Hades… quietly beyond nervous he then spoke, "uh… Hari?"

Nothing greeted him but silence… he wasn't sure what to do at all as his emotions were all a mess inside not wishing to be sorted at all as he collapsed onto his knees drained.

Panic and Pain gazing at him as he did this didn't know how to react themselves… but then suddenly there was splash sound of some kind, making them look up puzzled.

Pete not hearing the noise spoke quietly saddened, "Hari…"

But then suddenly with no warning in a flash quicker than the eye making Pete stumble back in utter shock emerged Hari as she continued to beat her metallic wings too and fro and there on her shoulder drenched in the green slimy liquid as she carried his slouching form was none other than Hades.

Gazing at her bewildered beyond reason for a fair few moments suddenly the pool once again proceeded to swirl and turn angrily once more, Panic and Pain seeing their master alive cried out, "Boss!!" With that they both ran forwards delighted.

Hades coughed as he felt horrible and groggy all over… his hair had been put out leaving him bald, he then opened his eyes tiredly as he said, "geez Louis… what trip that was."

Pete gazed at Hari still on the floor awestruck by her overwhelming power as he continued to sit upon the floor. But then a thought struck him… he was completely useless compared to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in the grounds of the coliseum Nozomi emerged once more into the warm sunlight and had now arrived on the arena, looking all around to her left and then her right she saw rows and rows of audience seats and in the distance there was a barred cage where she assumed monsters came from.

Then she turned and gazed at the arena itself and saw curiously a lot of hurdles stacked around the whole place making an enormous circle like a makeshift racecourse on the white marble.

Getting up on the arena itself she then looked up and saw with happiness once more the warm sunlight as she smiled breathing everything in, she then spoke, "so this is a coliseum huh?"

"Hey!"

A voice quickly snapped her out of her thoughts as she looked around hurriedly saying, "huh? What?'

"Why don't you go and get me one of those big pots from over there?" Came the voice once again.

Nozomi looking around still confused at where the voice had come from then suddenly looked down and saw in front of one of the hurdles was a short man, he was plumped and round and had his back turned as he was fixing up one of the jump hurdles… but what puzzled Nozomi more than anything was the fact that his legs were that of a goats and were hairy all over.

Looking at him oddly Nozomi then saw that he was pointing in a certain direction; looking then to where he was pointing she saw suddenly a long row of huge brown ceramic pots with white and black Greek patterns all over them.

Staring at them Nozomi then turned back to the goat man as she asked, "you mean you want me to-?"

However she was interrupted as he repeated annoyed, "just go get one of 'em! Come on I ain't got all day!"

Nozomi not liking the tone he spoke in replied irritated herself, "fine… geez." With that she walked on over and bent her knees down to pick one of them up… lifting one though she found was more difficult then she imagined as she thought mad to herself, 'this is what one of these things weigh!' She then began to uncomfortably move the pot forwards gritting her teeth as she held on tight walking to the stage, she thought mad to herself 'you're kidding! I'm gonna get smooshed to death!"

However she was persistent as she cautiously walked up to the arena and took a step up on the sandy coloured floor, but then suddenly entering themselves after letting in an enraged Cait sith and having an earful of complaints Riku and Mickey arrived.

Seeing her Mickey cried out, "Nozomi!"

Distracted she turned around saying, "huh?" But then all at once her natural clumsiness kicked in as she tripped up on her feet and with that she fell forwards and then with an all mighty crash the pot was smashed to pieces.

The noise pricking the goat man's sensitive ears he turned around and saw with alarm that his beloved pot had been smashed and the munny and HP balls were spilt everywhere!

"Oh Zeus's halo no!!" With that he ran forwards to the destroyed remains of his apparatus, Nozomi in the meantime got up as she rubbed her aching nose crying, "Owww! That hurt!"  
With that Mickey, Riku and Cait sith ran forwards as they rushed to her aid, meanwhile the goat man had arrived in front of Nozomi and now spoke, "look at this! Do you have any idea how much these pots are worth! What gave ya the idea to lift one of these up!"

Listening Nozomi was getting quietly irritated that he hadn't even bothered to think on the fact that she'd hurt herself as she replied angrily looking at his bearded face, "Well look who's talking! You're the one who told me to pick up the stupid thing!"

The angry goat man was then about to give her another angry batch of complaints when suddenly Riku Mickey and Cait sith arrived, quickly Mickey got on his knees as he helped her up with his hand, "are ya all right Nozomi?"

Rubbing her nose as she got up as she replied cringing, "well the only thing really badly hurt is my pride."

The goat man looking at the lot of weirdo's who turned up then spoke to them angrily, "and what are you lot supposed to be her groupies! I wrote on the sign for no one to come in here!"

Nozomi was getting more and more mad at this goat man but then Riku quickly spoke before she made any more dumb mistakes, "yeah we know… we tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen."

Hearing this the goat man then angrily replied, "well ya oughta learn to keep her on a leash we can't have girls running around Willy nilly! This a serious place here!"

With that he continued on with his lecture Nozomi in the meantime was even angrier and was about to set herself off when suddenly Mickey interjected, "wait there! Phil don't ya remember me!"

At these words Phil suddenly stopped his angry complaints as he turned and looked at Mickey… everyone was quiet for a few fair moments as Phil looked at the king with a puzzled expression but then he creased his eyebrows and now had a concentrated stare as he stroked his beard.

Suddenly then it dawned on him as he spoke hurriedly, "ah hey! You're not Mickey are ya? The king Mickey!"

Relieved that he'd been recognised Mickey sighed as he spoke, "Yup that's it!"

At once Phil's angered expression was dropped in seconds as he then gleamed happily as he then spoke, "wow hey! It's been a long time! What're ya doin here?"

Nozomi watching him suddenly change couldn't believe it! Was she that easy to cast aside! Watching on irritated she suddenly then felt Cait sith land on her head as he watched on quietly from high up.

The king in the meanwhile shook hands with Phil as he told him, "well ya see we've just arrived and we were wonderin' if Sora's come this way?"

At these news Phil's eyes brightened, "Sora? Oh yeah! That's right he came here lookin for you and uh what's his name…" with that he turned his gaze to Riku as he quietly sighed and then replied, "me… Riku?"

Nodding Phil continued to speak, "yeah that's right! He passed a while ago."

Hearing this info Nozomi quickly forgot her anger and was now very interested in meeting this infamous 'Sora' as she asked, "Is he here now?"

Riku quietly felt his excitement begin to build up inside himself as he prayed that maybe… but, "I'm afraid yer out of luck there, he passed here quite a long while ago, he seemed quite panicked about you two guys."

Nozomi quietly listening then was puzzled as to why Sora would be panicked but then again it made her wonder once more a question that she hadn't thought about in a long time, mainly about how Riku and Mickey had known about her already?

But before she could think any deeper about the subject it was then the king spoke, "oh… that's too bad ain't it?"

Riku his hopes dashed felt his shoulders droop as he gazed down sadly, Nozomi then noticed this change as she saw his pained face. Quiet she felt really sorry for him at missing the prospect at seeing his old friend again which then made her think of Wairu once more.

Cait sith watching from Nozomi's head then spied her hesitatingly moving closer over to him as she moved her hand over to touch his shoulder comfortingly but then suddenly stopping her in her tracks Phil spoke, "but hey! You know? Why don't you guys stay here for a while?"

Hearing this Riku looked up making Nozomi detract her hand quickly as he asked, "what us?"

Phil then replied, "Sure, besides from the look of you guys you all need trainin' anyways."

These words spoken Nozomi was surprised to see that he was letting them all off the hook easily and before she could speak it was then Mickey spoke once more, "wow thanks a lot there Phil and uh… sorry for messin yer pot up."

Phil looking at the broken remains that still were there on the floor he replied, "oh no prob! Sides they were gonna get smashed in the trainin' anyway!"

Nozomi then felt her rage return in full force as she held her hands tightly as she then cried out angry, "well if you were gonna have it smashed in the first place what did you yell at me for!"

Phil stopping in his tracks looked up at the angry girl as he spoke looking sceptic, "and who might this miss twinkle toes be?"

Angered still she made her reply, "my name is Nozomi! Thanks a lot! And I'm gonna train too!"

These words coming out of her mouth Phil paused for a moment looking dumbstruck as everyone looked at him oddly but then suddenly all at once he let out a huge burst of laughter making everyone jump as he collapsed onto the floor at the hilarity of the idea.

Not getting it Nozomi then watched as he wiped a tear away from his eyes as spoke getting up, "oh that's rich! You little miss twinkle toes able to fight."

Truly enraged at this comment Nozomi was about to reply when suddenly Cait sith voiced himself, "oi ya daft goat legs! Don't be diss'n this here banshee! Sure she's clumsy and a bit of a bubble and rude!( this making her more irritated.) But she's got fightin' spirit! She triumphed over more stuff than ya could count!"

Phil his happy laughing face dropping he looked up at Cait sith as he asked him, "and who the heck might you be?"

It was then that on his head he called out strongly, "the name's Cait sith! The greatest cat of 'em all!"  
Phil hearing this then looked at Nozomi his gaze still suspicious though Nozomi did her best to look fierce and determined to show her strength (glad for the morale boost from Cait sith).

It was then a smile decorated Phil's features as he said, "so you can fight huh?... Well ya can prove it to me on the course!"

Happy that at least she had been accepted on this front Nozomi replied fiercely feeling herself burning for a challenge, "let me at it!" With that everyone hurried and got ready for some serious training from the legendary Philitities.


	69. Trials of the coliseum part 2

_**Chapter LXVI: The trials of the Coliseum part II**_

Down below in the cold dark depths of the underworld Hades had now settled back into his surroundings as he was now sat back upon his throne after a well-deserved wash and rest.

Now that he had recovered from the horrific three-month swirling torture he had his right hand under his chin as he listened to the deal that the old hag (Maleficent) was proposing from her still stead fast as ever henchman Pete. "And that's basically what Maleficent got planned," Pete finished as he had now explained the whole plan to the lord of death with a smile on his lips.

His hand to his chin Hades expression was deep in consideration as Pete looked up at the dark fiery lord, he couldn't read what he was feeling at all. But then before he could ask him anything it was then Hades spoke, "Hmmm I see…"

With that he then he reached his left sharp pointed fingered hand to one side over his throne as he reached into a bowl of slithering green worms that Pain held while Panic was at Hades other side ready with a drink just in case both serving together at last again.

Holding the worm in his hand as it slithered to and throw helplessly Hades spoke summing up what it was Pete had said, "so let me put a rewind on this so called little proposition… that miss twin horns has planned…"

With that he looked over at Pete who looked at him hesitantly while the girl who had saved him watched on unchanging in the back slightly her arms folded with a serious expression upon her face.

He then began, "I basically help you guy's out to get this… girl who has this hidden whatever is, and you will help me get Olympus and take care of the old sunspot upstairs?... Is that it?"

Pete was silent as he looked at Hades but then before he could say another word it was then Hari walked forwards as she confirmed, "that is correct… my powers as well as my accomplice will both be at your disposal." With that she kneeled before Hades showing her ease in being a subordinate.

Seeing her do this Pete paused for a moment but then he decided to also play along since Hari had managed to sway over people before as he added, "uh yeah, that's right Hades we're all but your's fer the oderin'!"

Hades watching this act was unaltered as he continued to ponder over this proposed deal… he wasn't one to bite onto a hook that easily for he was the master of deal making and he had to make sure that were no loose ends that would turn against him.

First of all the presumed help was something to consider, Pete himself was really not worth considering, for the big lummox couldn't fight really on his own and the only thing he really did have at his advantage were the swarms of heartless and without them he knew he wouldn't pay him a second glance.

But the girl on the other hand… here was something that had some real considerable worth, for she had already proven her ferocious power against the vortex of the underworld and he could still sense further hidden potential in her as well…

So on the battle front he'd certainly be earning some points there… however he himself was not ready for this little transaction, for now his underworld at that moment was practically in tatters with rampant ghosts littering left and right and even escaping to the surface which would cause a big enough headache as it was… and he had no longer any available good enough fighters to put to use.

With that he then made his reply, "well that's all a very nice and dandy deal you've got there going… but right now I'm at a stand still." With that he got up out of his throne and turned his back to them.

Pete lifted his head up then as he heard their deal seemingly being turned down as he then asked, "huh? But why do ya say that Hades? I mean yer the lord of the dead and-"

Suddenly it was then Hades smashed his hand his down into his throne his fire flickering madly revealing tinges of red still holding the wriggling worm making Pete, Pain and Panic jump while Hari still had her head bowed.

Hades holding his inward frustration back continued to look on ahead into the distance as he answered, "because… though you two promise to put your own necks out there on the line for this, I would prefer and like it more if I had my own guys out there so I can have more of a guarantee…"

Everyone was silent as they waited for Hades to go on, and then he did just that as he turned and then said with a sarcastic smile, "but as you can see right now, my own place is practically in the slums… which I really need to get sorted… and then onto big phenomenal number two, " he then pointed up with two of the digits of his right hand as he spelled it out for the two kneeling lackeys, "I have got zip lock and zero, no more fighters to keep that little guarantee which means I'm out for the count."

Listening to the lord of death's reasoning Pete could think of nothing and he knew then that he and Hari were now in a huge heap of trouble for now Maleficent was going to chew the heck out of them if they came back empty handed.

Hades then finished with this discussion then went back to his throne as he then sat himself down again as he then looked at the two nuisances with boredom as he then said, "so say thanks to the old hag for me." With that he then began to lift the now deceased worm to his mouth to devour.

Pete his head down in furious anxiety didn't know what to do at all but then suddenly came the voice of reason, "what if I made a suggestion to solve both of your dilemma's with ease?"

The worm now in his mouth Hades turned to the girl who still had her head lowered as she continued to kneel unmoving from the spot as Pete gazed at her just as equally puzzled, looking at her he then finished the worm slurping it in as he asked, "excuse me?"

Looking at his accomplice with worried eyes he was wondering if she knew what the heck she was doing when she spoke again, "I am saying that I have a way for you to solve this problem with the way things are at this moment."

Hearing this girl say this Hades almost felt like laughing, however he was not going to give her the luxury of seeing her stir his humour so he then he spoke showing his annoyance, "I think you didn't hear me the first time… I said that-"

She interrupted, "I am quite well aware what it is you alliterated to before lord Hades… but I do recall my lady saying that you commanded great behemoth's of power… the titans…"

Pete was quiet as he listened to her continue on and he was worried that she was going to press the wrong button at any minute and wanted to stop her from carrying on but once again Hades spoke once more, "all of 'em smashed battered baked… and destroyed… no use to anyone now." He finished not wanting to be reminded of this one bitter sore spot.

Hearing these words Hari then replied once more, "yes indeed… now… however if you hear of my idea will you heed to it?" She asked as she then lifted her head to look up at him with her serious cold expression.

Pain and Panic watching from the sides of the throne didn't know if this girl was stupid or insane but then suddenly Hades then spoke, "all right then… try out your little number doll…" For now he was interested… for it was rare for anyone to speak up against the lord of the dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon c'mon! I want to see ya lift those legs up!" Phil bellowed as he put his newest trainee through the ropes.

Huffing and puffing as she jumped over hurdle after hurdle Nozomi was pushing herself as best as she could, though Phil's voice continued to annoy her bitterly as he went on at her.

Finally making a fifth round she suddenly heard him call out once more, "all right! Now time to see ya put on a good show of magical concentration!"

Nozomi still in the midst of running didn't catch a word that he said as she cried, "What!"

Then suddenly around her to her sides appeared magically Greek ceramic jars like the one she had broken awhile earlier, looking at them as she was in the midst of running around then suddenly heard Phil call out once again, "now I want ya to show me yer magic prowess! Destroy those ceramic pots for five rounds while ya jump!"

Nozomi hearing this command looked on absolutey appalled as she shouted, "what?! Why! I mean what's the point of-"

Interrupted once more Phil called out, "you've already missed three! If you don't give me a good show you can forget about bein' in the tournament!"

Listening to this news flash changed Nozomi's tune as she went to do just that as she prepared a barrage of fire spells, though she still felt miffed thinking it was completely unfair.

Meanwhile watching from the sides already completing their training session Riku and Mickey were having a discussion together.

Watching Nozomi go at it the king spoke, "wow, Phil sure knows how to make things tough on a person huh?"

Hearing him ask his question also staring at Nozomi's training Riku made his response, "I guess so…" for him it'd been almost a cake walk as he had geared himself like that in his own training.

Staring at her for a further few moments Riku then turned to the king once more, "anyway your highness, you were telling me that you've discovered something about Pete right?"

Turning hearing him being asked Mickey replied, "oh yeah that's right…" with that Mickey's face became serious as he then folded his arms and lowered his head in thought as he replied, "when I was kidnapped by Pete and Rattigan, there was definitely someone else there… who I think was really pulling their strings and doing the controllin."

Hearing this didn't surprise Riku too much for Pete had been always been a subordinate type, for it had been bothering him for a while that Pete could seemingly plan what had happened for he was definitely not a mastermind. But then thinking on this Riku then asked, "Did you see who they were Mickey?"

This question asked the king looked up at him and then down again as he shook his head, "regretfully I gotta say no to that, for whoever it was was careful not to be mentioned or seen by me… and if they're hidden away that puts us at a greater disadvantage."

Riku hearing this also too felt disappointed at being left in the dark, for he'd always been used to knowing all that was going on in the shadows, but sadly it seemed as though fate wasn't going to have it this time. But then thinking about hidden things… this then set off another question in his mind.

Looking again at Nozomi as she was making her third round he saw her struggling and then couldn't help but wonder…" your majesty?"

Mickey seeing where Riku was looking had an idea of what it was he was going to say as he asked, "yes Riku?"

Staring at Nozomi for another few moments with that same saddened pained face that appeared every so often he then turned and asked, "do you think… do you think it would be all right if I told her?"

This question asked Mickey repeated questioningly, "Told her…?"

Feeling uncomfortable Riku then said, "you know…about that…"

Silent for a moment still puzzled suddenly Mickey's eyes lit up as he caught on to what Riku was saying as he then had a similar look himself, "oh? Well… I don't know… I mean it's really serious… I think ya'd have ta-"

"Oy lads! What're ya up to?"

Snapping Riku and Mickey out of their serious moment was Cait sith as he came wandering over to the two of them as he had gotten bored of observing Nozomi's hi jinks.

Seeing him approach Mickey was the first to speak, "oh hey ya! Cait sith!"

Riku looked at the annoying small cat irritated as he turned his face away, Cait sith seeing this though thought old snow ball boy was just acting the same as ever as he then said, "howdy! What're ya both goin' on about here?"

Mickey seeing that Riku wasn't going to say another word then decided to be the news caster as he said, "uh well not much here, just ya know the weather and uh… so on!" He then let out a small awkward laugh trying to disperse the serious cloud that had swept over.

Seeing this Cait sith suspected something but decided to play along and see if he could sniff something out later, "oh I see then."

Riku only sighed as he continued to look away but then Mickey continued, "uh yeah… oh! That's right!" With that he then rummaged in his pockets as he then brought out what he'd been meaning to show Cait sith since they got there, "here ya go Cait sith, this is another Lachesis report Nozomi and Riku found in the last world we were in, I've been meanin to give it to ya for a while now."

Seeing the report in his white-gloved hands Cait sith snatched them up and looked them over as he then said, "well I'll be! You blokes have been busy lootin haven't ya?" He joked as he looked at the messes of writing and Ody's note.

Hearing him it was then Riku added his own word in finally, "we weren't looting we were searching, now can you send it to Odyeux already?"

Cait sith hearing old slush boy finally talking then remarked, "all right, all right, don't get yer knicker's in a twist lad! I'll have it done in a jiff!" With that he then took the report and then glowed with his ever-familiar yellow magic light.

Shining for a few moments the report then disappeared… but then after about ten seconds suddenly they reappeared! Everyone looked at this startled as Cait sith was but then as he looked through them he saw that they all really had been translated!

"Wow! That lad really can do fast work now!" He spoke highly impressed by the clear written translation with Ody's ever-familiar writing.

Seeing this Mickey as well was dead impressed as he looked it over himself while Riku on the hand looked to Nozomi again as he thought to himself, 'how should I tell her about it?'

Meanwhile back on the track Nozomi was now finally nearing the end of her fifth round! She was now deadbeat and tired and had had enough of running around in circles.

Once again Phil's annoying voice sounded, "rule number ninety five kid! Concentrate!"  
Hearing this she growled annoyed as she was not gonna get beaten by this track! So quickly doing the same as she'd done so many times earlier taking her keyblade up she prepared her fire spell as she came up to the hurdle.

Again Phil's voice came directing, "rule number ninety six! Aim!"

Gritting her teeth Nozomi did just that and then quickly as she came to the hurdle she jumped over and then with a flash to her right she aimed and fired her spell, with that the pot was destroyed in seconds!  
Smiling glee at her achievement at finally finishing suddenly she turned to face in front of her again and then saw a pale white blue see through face coming into direct contact with hers!

"Whaaa!!!" Suddenly then she passed right through the face as she fell forwards onto the floor in a pile as she turned around and lay on her back, looking up she saw a shrouded pale white figure look down at her sadly. Looking back perplexed unsure of what was going on suddenly she watched the figure vanish without a trace! Blinking further wide eyed she had no clue what had just happened, "what the heck was-"

Then quickly walking over came Phil as he looked at her disappointed as he interrupted, "kid! Ya should have followed that other rule!"

Nozomi hearing him looked at him as she asked disbelieving," rule! What rule could possibly deal with that! And besides what the heck was-"

Interrupted once more Phil spoke, "rule number ninety seven! Be prepared for surprises!... and that thing you saw right there was a ghost."

Being lectured once more Nozomi was about to let out her complaints again when suddenly Phil told her what that thing was and so then became focused on that, "ghost?... That was a real ghost?"

Phil nodded, "that's right, straight out of the underworld from the rivers of death, we've been havin them come out loads these days, kinda adds a little surprise to the arena actually!" He laughed as though it was a joke.

Nozomi looked at him dismissively for she couldn't see for the life of her why this would be so funny but then hearing where they came from she asked, "underworld?... What's an underworld?"

Phil in the midst of laughing then stopped as he turned around and looked at her surprised himself, "what's an underworld? Oh come on! Don't tell me you've never heard of the underworld and Hades God of the dead!"

Hearing the disbelief in his voice Nozomi replied annoyed, "well how could I have? I come from a country town faraway! How would I know about the god's or places around here?"

Listening to this reply it was then Phil didn't seem so surprised as he then said shaking his head his hands raised, "the sticks huh? I should've known that'd be the reason, no wonder you're a clueless twinkle toes."

Getting further insulted Nozomi was getting more and more irritated as she replied, "Well excuse me! Anybody would get shocked seeing something like that all of a sudden with no warning! Not even the best of heroes could not be surprised!"

Looking at her hearing this Phil replied, "oh really?... Well just look at him there!" He then pointed as he noticed one of his old regulars quickly coming their way.

Still annoyed Nozomi had no idea what this irritating old goat man wanted her to look at but just for the sake of it she looked in the direction he was pointing in. Her eyes were then entranced as a man dressed in a scarlet red ragged cloak approached, a red bandanna wrapped around his long waves of messy black hair as it descended past his shoulders. His right hand and boots were decorated with golden armour, while the clothes she could make out underneath his cloak were pitch black.

Watching him she saw once again another ghost materialise in front of the strange man and as it did the red clothed man simply walked through it as though it were never there at all.

Nozomi's eyes widened at this sight as she then saw the ghost quickly disappear from sight in moments, looking from this she looked back to the man as he then walked past her and Phil, looking at him closely she then saw him look at her with scarlet red cold eyes as he then turned and walked away.

Watching as he walked on down the audience way Nozomi didn't know what to say about the man at all as she could see he was steeped in mystery.

Phil then proud to see the effect the guy performed then boasted, "and that's what ya call an ideal hero!"

Automatically snapped back to reality Nozomi looked at Phil annoyed as she then muttered under her breath, "well sue me…"

But then quickly before any more debates could occur between the two suddenly a new voice called out. "hey Phil!"

Both turning at the voice it was then that a new person was revealed as he approached, looking at him the atmosphere was completely different as Nozomi felt as though the guy shone with sunlight as he smiled warmly to the two of them.

His eyes were a warm shade of blue as his hair was a shade of soft light brown, looking at him Nozomi saw that he had a very well toned strong body and he wore a small blue cape, along with an ancient looking gladiator like armour with sandals on his feet. On his belt she noticed a golden medallion of a thunderbolt. Looking at him Nozomi didn't know how to react but then Phil cried out pleased, "Herc!"

Hearing the name Nozomi repeated puzzled, "Herc?" Thinking it was odd.

Walking over with a bright smile on his face Phil ran up and then suddenly gave him a hug around the legs as he then asked him, "what've ya been up to? Haven't seen ya for a while!"

Continuing with his sunlit smile Herc answered him, " just gone to talk with dad you know all that."

Nozomi staring up still from where she was sitting had no clue whatsoever about what their relationship to each other was, but then watching still she saw Phil let go of Herc's legs as he then said, "right now I gotta talk to them guys over there." With that he pointed to Riku, Mickey and Cait sith who were standing a distance away still talking as he then turned back to Herc, "and in the mean time why don't you have a word with miss twinkle toes here, tell her what it means to be a true hero!" As he then finally indicated to Nozomi.

Hearing those words curious Nozomi repeated, "true hero?"

With those words said Herc looking at Nozomi then turned to his instructor again as he replied, "got ya Phil!"

Smiling at this reply Phil then made his way over to Riku, Mickey and Cait sith as he then walked them back to the entrance to have their own little private discussion.

Seeing him and the others walk off Nozomi wondered what it was they were going to be all talking about together, but then before she could ponder any further suddenly a hand leaned down to her, seeing it she looked up startled to see Herc giving her aid as he smiled down to her saying, "hey need a lift?"

Hearing this Nozomi blinked but then smiled herself glad for the hand up as she replied, "thanks."

With that she was lifted back onto her legs again as she then dusted herself off slightly getting rid of any dust that might have caught onto her, then finally she turned to him again, "that was a good help thanks uh?"

Hearing her he then answered her question with a smile, "Hercules."

Glad he'd got it without asking Nozomi replied, "oh thanks… so um, Mr Hercules are you a friend of Phil's or something?"

Being called Mr, Hercules laughed slightly at this making Nozomi ponder what was so funny as he then answered, "well yeah I am, he's my personal trainer from years ago and still now."

Hearing this Nozomi then wasn't so surprised by this answer as she then went on, "oh I see… so what do you train for? Do you do it just to enter tournaments too?"

At this reply Hercules then shook his head slightly as he then said, "no… well it isn't just to enter tournaments or anything like that… it's so I can be a true hero and meet my father."

Nozomi listening to this then got confused as she asked, "but… didn't you just say that you'd met your papa just a bit ago?"

Hercules hearing her question then said, "well… it's a bit complicated, you see I'm originally a god that was taken from Olympus and then sent here to earth turned mortal."

Looking at Hercules as he told her this Nozomi then looked on really surprised, "a god?! Really?!"

Hearing the surprise in her voice Hercules then became quite bashful, as he laughed a little awkward as he replied, "uh… yeah, so that's why… basically though I've got different reasons now." He finished as he then looked into the warm blue sky.

Nozomi still in disbelief that she was in the presence of a god turned human was perplexed at what the heck to say next! But then hearing Hercules say these last words she repeated puzzled once more, "different?"

Hercules hearing though realised they were drawing off topic at what it was he was supposed to be doing that Phil had asked him to do, "yeah… but I'd say that's enough about that, what are you in here for? Why are you entering the tournament?"

Hearing him ask her Nozomi then spoke, "what me?" She asked as she pointed to herself, which then Hercules nodded, "uh… well um…"

Nozomi then had got all quiet as she then thought quickly in her head how to answer this question properly, Hercules watched her patiently as she drew the words together as she answered him looking up, "well… it's a for a few reasons actually, the first is well…"

With that Nozomi touched her stomach where she been stabbed before previously as the memory made her wince saying, "I was caught out in the last world me and my friends were in… and I was useless… I couldn't do anything… and I don't want to be caught out like that again, because everyone's stuck with me for so long helping me and so on… and I promised Riku I'd get him back to his friend Sora… which I still haven't so…"

Hercules seeing her and reasoning could see her good nature shining through as she thought of her friends as she then finished, "I just want to become someone reliable and strong so I can equally help them out and get them where they need to go… that's why."

Listening to her reasoning Herc could see that she was at least over a good margin of what it meant to be a hero as he then smiled saying, "well that's good to hear, you're aware of your weakness and wish to get better to help other's I'd say you're a hero for that sense."

Hearing herself being called a hero for these reasons Nozomi looked up surprised as she asked, "really?"

Hercules nodded smiling, "yeah definitely."

Nozomi was pleased herself and was really liking Hercules for his calm and patient listening but then her curiosity coming once more she then asked like a hyped up kid with stars in her eyes, "so am I near to being a true hero?"

At this though Hercules laughed a little awkward, "uh, I'd say you're not that close… but I think Phil could get you there."

At this response Nozomi became disappointed and limp saying, "do I really have to rely on Mr Goat legs?"

Hearing Phil being called that Hercules couldn't help but smile but then he told her, "well you might not believe it but if it's anyone who can teach control it's Phil… because before I began my training I could never control my enormous strength."

Curious once more Nozomi repeated, "strength?"

Hercules hearing her question then responded nodding, "yeah… you see before I couldn't even lie my back against a pillar without it falling over."

Listening to this past show of strength Nozomi normally wouldn't believe a word of it but then from the way Hercules was acting and speaking so honestly… it just seemed completely realistic. This idea made her feel pale slightly…

But then thinking about control she then realised inside that it was definitely something that she needed herself to learn, for her rash mouth and impulsive nature had landed her and the others in hot water more than once.

So then she made her reply," I see control… yeah… that's definitely something I need to learn…right!"

With that she then ran past Hercules as she headed in the direction where Phil had taken Riku and the others, seeing her run off Herc called out, "hey what are you doing?"

Turning back for a moment as she stopped running Nozomi called back, "I'm gonna talk to Phil and ask him to train me a bit more in control and stuff! So I… thanks for giving me the talk Mr Hercules! You're a great listener!"

With that Nozomi ran on forwards again leaving Hercules silent for a moment as he stared after her but then smiling he shook his head as he then said quietly, "well I haven't seen a sunny exposition like that since Sora came."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking through the archway quietly Nozomi made her way into the entrance where she could see Phil talking to Mickey, Riku and Cait sith. She was about to make herself known when Mickey asked, "so your gonna let us all into the tournament now huh Phil?"

As he held the papers that were all filled in from them both he replied with a smile, "yup that's right you'll all be competing for the Cubix cup!"

Nozomi smiled more happily for now they were really going to be in a real competition!

But then popping her bubble, "but I ain't gonna have that twinkle toes in!"

At this Nozomi became appalled as she hid in the shadow of the arch, looking on she then heard Cait sith speak as he sounded slightly out raged, "hey! Why ain't ya gonna let that old banshee in! That ain't no fair if this lot ain't together!"

At this Phil then spoke down to Cait sith as he replied, "well I'm afraid Mr puss in boots, that girl ain't got no proper control over herself… she's gonna need I'd say six to eight months more trainin before she's even worth a match!"

Nozomi was in an outrage! This was totally unfair! She could fight anything that came her way! This idiot hadn't even seen her in battle properly! She looked at Mickey and Riku for at least some defence on her part.

But Mickey listening spoke sadly, "oh… well I guess that's too bad ain't it… Nozomi was really lookin' forward to this."

Looking at the king's response she couldn't believe it! Was she really not worth defending for something like this!

Then looking at Riku she saw he had an odd expression on his face as he seemed reluctant about something as his head was turned away slightly but then she heard him, "I guess this might be better for her… I think she might need a break from all this."

Listening to these replies Nozomi was dumbstruck for a moment but then she became bitter and mad! She was not gonna sit around doing nothing! She'd had enough of that in the last world they were in for that!  
However she listened quietly as then Mickey asked, "So when do we begin in the matches?"

At this Phil smiled, "oh you'll be starting after that new guy… what's his name, oh yeah Vincent's finished off this next guy who's coming on the field now."

Nozomi hearing the mention of this match then had the thought quicker than one could drink a cola as she then smiled a little devilishly, " the next one huh? Well we'll see if I can't show them all a thing or two in it!"

With that she quickly departed back outside to get onto the arena before this Vincent guy came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in the darkened halls of the underworld after hearing Hari's proposition Hades looked at her wide-eyed his mouth agape as she looked on at him silently with her cold eyes.

Pete himself as well as Pain and Panic couldn't believe the incredibility of the idea, as it was horrific and yet chillingly awesome at the same time.

Hades then was excited for the first time in so long, "and you're serious we can start this right now!"

At this Hari simply nodded as she then replied, "yes."

With that grinning practically unable to contain himself Hades pursed his lips with his sharp teeth as he clenched his sharpened fingers as he then spoke his fire flickering glowing rapidly all over him, "oh yeah…at last Hades will rule…"

Pete staring at Hades then turned to Hari as he was a little worried about the plan and what it was she was going to do… for wouldn't this affect her really badly, but then before he could question her anymore about it she then spoke, "however…"

At this Hades stopped as he asked his fire stopping it's dancing, "what? However?"

Hari then gave her reply, "it would best to have something to distract them away from what we're doing… something to draw time while we gather the ghosts together, so they won't notice them disappearing so quickly as well as your revival… lord Hades." She finished as she bowed her head once more.

Listening to this calm reasoning the lord of death was silent for a moment but then he was getting used to her way thinking and he liked the subtle sneakiness she spoke about as he then smiled, "ah I see… give the chumps a little show before the main course… hmmm what do I have that could be a good distraction…"

It was then silent in the room for many moments amongst everyone to let Hades think… but then suddenly there was a sound of fast gulping and gurgling, turning at this sound Hades looked down at Panic who had taken a liberty to have a drink from the bowl his hands which had been left untouched as he sat at the side of the throne.

As he gulped down he suddenly then felt eyes on him opening his own eyes he saw Hades looking down at him annoyed as Hari, Pete and Pain were all looking at him too with the same mixture of expressions.

Feeling this uncomfortable pressure he quickly then dropped the bowl on the floor frightened and nervous as he was alarmed Hades was going to blow a fuse once more.

But then instead as Hades had gazed at Panic as he had drank and then cowered hiding his pointed nose it was then the thought struck him as he remembered those two… who he hadn't called on for a questionable period of time as he smiled, "I got it… I know just the ones for this…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Together everyone arrived outside as they followed Phil to sit down amongst the audience as they were to watch the wondrous magic that was of Vincent in battle.

However as they walked up to their seats Cait sith was still going on at everyone for not defending Nozomi and he was especially beating snowball up about it as he pulled his white hair back saying, "why're ya bein a back stabber like this! That lass ain't gonna forgive any of ya for this! And ya call yerselves all mates!"

Feeling the horrible tug Riku winced as he felt the same punishment she had to go through with the insatiable creature as he whispered annoyed, "stop going on will you… besides it's not our decision…"

'And your not one to talk about it…' he thought angrily inside himself but truly inside though Riku was feeling bad that Nozomi couldn't fight with them… he only thought it would be better for her as did the king for the injury she suffered before and it might be good for her to take a rest from battle even for just a little bit.

Finally at their destined seats Phil sat them all down together as he then spoke, "now you guys are gonna watch a great match! The crowds been knocked down dead for the last couple of weeks with this guy!"

Hearing Phil go on and on about this so-called great star Vincent Riku was sick and tired of it as he then whispered to the king as Phil ranted on, "do you think this guy really will be that big of a deal?"

The king hearing him looked unsure as he whispered back trying to be polite as he could, "well we're just gonna have to see…"

Suddenly at these words the crowd started to cheer hyped up as someone emerged from the shadows into the light of day, everyone seeing the crowds reactions were all silent as then Phil went on again, "ya see this is what I'm talking about!"

Riku looked at Phil dismissively but then before he could say a word the crowd all went incredibly silent as there were then gasps and sudden whispers of curiosity.

Everyone hearing this all looked around confused as was Phil as he asked, "hey! Hey what's goin on here? Where's all the cheerin and hollerin gone to-"

But then suddenly he looked below and saw his answer as Riku, Mickey and Cait sith looked down equally shocked as there on the arena waving to them all with a big grin on her face was none other than Nozomi.

Though she was a little unsure about this crowd around her she was so gonna show her stuff… all on her own! As she then called her keyblade "the starseeker," out in a flash of light she geared herself up saying, "now time to get this match started! With that she waited for her opponent and the match to properly begin.


	70. Trials of the coliseum part 3

_**Chapter LXVII: The trials of the Coliseum part III**_

Outside on the dusty grounds of the coliseum swirls of darkness emerged from the ground, as the shadowed tendrils wavered slowly back and forth like inky seaweed as a pair of figures emerged as they gazed upon the entrance of the grand arena.

Nervously one of them spoke fumbling her hands, "oh is this the place?… It's a lot bigger than I was imaging…"

The other though unbothered by the comment simply spoke with a grin on his face, "who cares about the size of the place… this is our chance to have a little fun for once…"

Hesitant though the other was quiet for a few moments but then suddenly the grinning one walked on forwards, seeing this and not wanting to be left behind in such on odd and big place quickly she went to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the arena floor though Phil was far from ecstatic as he suddenly ran up to the edge of it as he then bellowed out, "hey you twinkle toes! What do ya think yer doin!?"

Hearing him still in her fighter stance Nozomi turned and looked at him determined, "What does it look like! I'm gonna prove myself right here and now! I'm gonna enter this tournament once and for all!"

Listening to this determined response though he wasn't in the mood for these shenanigans as he then shouted back, "you ain't provin nothing right now other than yourself bein a total olive brain! You've messed up the entire fightin' schedule! This is supposed to be Vincent's fight you can't be just-"

Interrupting Nozomi barked, "I don't care! I'm gonna do this!" With that leaving a speechless Phil in his place she turned her head back to face in front of her as her eyes narrowed battle hungry as she replied, "and that's the end of the conversation!"

Phil speechless from this shout blinked awkwardly but then quickly getting his act together he then started to respond once more, "all right that's it! I'm gonna stop this right here and-"

However he stopped as suddenly a shadow loomed over him, feeling that mysterious and dark feeling Phil turned his head as he turned and looked up to see Vincent looking down at him, his red cloak hiding away his nose and mouth.

Looking up at him Phil was quiet once more startled at his appearance but then quickly he recovered as he spoke, "oh Vincent! It's you, look sorry bout yer match bein' interrupted, that little miss twinkle toes waltzed in before I could stop her…" he was quiet then for a moment as he stared up at his cold red eyes, the sate made the satyr feel uneasy for even now he was still unused to Vincent's unusual aura but then turning again he spoke, "but no need to worry I'll stop this before it starts and-"

However then the red-cloaked man finally spoke, "let it continue…"

Dumbstruck thinking he'd misheard Phil looked up again as he asked, "excuse me?"

Responding in his cold distant tone Vincent replied, "if this girl wishes to prove herself… then let her… missing one match means nothing to me," with that he closed his eyes as he then lifted his head up and opened them once again to see what this girl would do.

Still stopped in his tracks Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing! An ace champion was willing to let the crowd have to endure the idiotics of a twinkle toes!

However then on the stage the barred iron doors lifted as the opponent was now coming to the stage, it was now too late for Phil to stop the match from proceeding. Seeing this occur Phil put a hand then to his head exasperated as he complained quietly, "of all the stuff to happen…"

But then once again interrupting his thoughts came the sound of hurried foot steps as then an anxious voice called out," Phil!"

Turning then Phil looked to see king Mickey had called out to him as he and Riku (with Cait sith upon his right shoulder ) had all struggled to get through the audience who had been obstacles.

Finally making it to the trainer of heroes it was then that Cait sith spoke up before Riku or the king could get a word out, "so who's the guy the lass is gonna be facin chub legs?"

At that question Phil began to answer, "don't be callin me chub legs! And the guy she's facin is-"

But then suddenly a hard heavy loud noise was heard upon the dusty floor of the arena making everyone look up to see the opponent who would now face Nozomi as the invisible barrier then appeared that would stop both combatants from leaving until the match was done.

Looking they saw a huge creature with the legs of a horse, dark blue in colour while his human torso was a lighter shade. His body was huge and muscular as his fists were gripped ready, his face was decorated with a thin black beard, while his hair was too long and black leaving his main dome bald.

His narrowed yellow eyes darted around the stage curious to see this esteemed fighter he was supposed to battle as his sharp teeth showed through his bitter expression.

Mickey, Riku and Cait sith looking at the enormous being as he towered over Nozomi as they all felt a strong sense of dread as Phil then finally spoke his name seeing Hercules's first damsel in distress test subject, "the centaur… Nessus."

Nozomi looking up at the huge behemoth that'd appeared was surprised to see another odd being with animal limbs… but then she shrugged it off for after all this was no time to be surprised.

Meanwhile Nessus who'd now made it looked around for this so called famous hero who he was supposed to be facing and couldn't see where he was at all, annoyed he then spoke annoyed, "all right then… where's this so called famous guy I'm supposed to go against?"

Suddenly then he heard a voice call out, "hey!"

Startled then he turned and looked all over and saw nothing, confused he asked, "now what was that there? Could a sworn I heard something?..."

Then once again the voice came again, "look down here!"

With that hearing the voice Nessus turned and looked down to see a young small girl with messy black hair holding a weird weapon of some kind… seeing this he was confused as he asked, "what's this?"

Seeing this reaction Nozomi replied, "your opponent! Nozomi!"

Hearing this Nessus went blank for a moment as he echoed, "my opponent?"… then looking at the girl, her odd dress sense, the way she looked at him and her puny size, Nessus then suddenly laughed out loud and hard as he said, "what you! Now that's a good one small fry!"

At this Nozomi was getting irritated as she felt her anger heat up as she bit her lower lip looking at Nessus as he then wiped a few drops of joyful tears as he then said, "aw, now seriously where's this so called Vincent I've heard about?" With that he started to look around paying no attention to her at all.

Seeing this happen Nozomi got further annoyed and then clenched the keyblade tighter as she then let her mouth fly, "I'm no small fry! Horse face!"

Hearing this outcry seeing Nozomi's angry face Nessus was only further entertained as he replied, "oh so you're mad are ya? Well that's cute and all but I ain't got the time to be playin' with little girls."

Listening to this she was not gonna let this one go… so then turning her frown into a determined smile she then said, "oh? So I guess you're frightened to face just one little girl? Huh manure brains?"

At this insult it was then Nessus twitched as then asked, "What did you just call me?"

Seeing that at last he was paying attention to her Nozomi then decided to take action as she then rushed forwards as she tried to strike Nessus with a hard slicing left kick however he dodged back slightly seeing her agility… looking at him as he stared at her recovering from this near surprise attack she replied, "if you want me to repeat… you're gonna have to get started!" With that she once again clenched the keyblade as she rushed in to fight.

Nessus seeing her coming then spoke seeing the pest coming as he was getting quietly irritated, "all right then… I guess I'm gonna have to put some discipline on ya."

With that both opponents rushed into battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile watching the beginning battle of Nessus and Nozomi from the heights of the coliseum entrance Pete and Hari were now sitting together on the roof.

Seeing the girl fight again Pete spoke aloud, "well looks like that little twerp's got in ta fix again huh?" Turning he then looked to his left where Hari sat calmly and quietly as the two combatants continued their match.

Quietly then in her usual cold tone Hari replied, "so it appears…"

Seeing her and her usual seriousness Pete then inquired, "so uh? What made ya wanna come out here ta watch? I mean don't ya think we should be helping Hades doin-"

At this Hari once again interrupted, "there is nothing we can do right now that would assist the lord of the dead… gathering the souls of all the ghosts upon the surface here… is not a power you or I possess…"

Hearing the usual logic come out from her mouth Pete then replied quietly, "oh…"

Then furthering her explanation Hari continued, "we are also unable to work on the ground without being noticed… and we cannot alert them to our presence for in doing so would alert them to Hades' return, this is also a good opportunity to view if the seventh has gotten any stronger."

Quiet again Pete then replied slowly, "oh… I gotcha…"

With that once again a mood of silence swept over the two of them leaving a rather uncomfortable atmosphere around. Pete however not liking this then decided to try and get his accomplice at least to speak a little more as he said, "well while we're at it, why don't we chow while we watch!"

Hearing him Hari turned quietly unaltered as she watched Pete try to shuffle something from his pockets… searching all over for a few moments he struggled trying to find the darn things. But then suddenly in his right vest pocket he found what he was looking for as he took them out grinning, "ta dah!" He beamed happily.

Looking at what was held in his left hand Hari saw a couple of odd white paper wrapped things on sticks, watching she then saw Pete hold out his left hand to her.

Staring at him as he did this holding the strange objects Hari asked him, "What are those that you are-"

However then it was his turn to interrupt as he answered, "now don't tell me that ya don't know what these are?"  
Hari was quiet as she heard this question and she made no reply, Pete seeing her do this then knew the answer without words as he then said laughing slightly, "oh well poor sucker ya are then!" Staring at him as he laughed Hari made no reply but then recovering from his joke Pete replied, "these are ice creams, sweet cool stuff that ya eat."

Hearing this explanation Hari was further silent as she replied, "I see…" with that she reached her left hand over and took the edible thing from him as she stared at it.

Seeing that she'd taken it Pete then took his own and quickly took the paper off the thing revealing it's yellow colour as he then started to chomp down on the delicacy tasting it's lemony flavour.

Eating delightfully he then turned to Hari who he saw had taken the paper off but instead of eating was only staring at the red coloured sweet thing.

Watching her do this Pete then wondered what was wrong for a few moments as he ceased eating his own, but then the idea dawned on him as he watched her silent state, "oh let me guess!"

At this Hari turned from the ice cream to him as she asked, "guess what?"

With that Pete then put on an over serious gloomy face as he then spoke jokingly in a robotic tone, "I ain't got attachments ta taste, there for this activity is useless to be doin."

Staring at him as he spoke in this manner with his wide grin Hari was quiet, but then seeing that he'd finished she then asked, "do I speak in such a robotic tone?"

Hearing her ask the question and seeing that she hadn't got the joke Pete replied, "well… yeah at some points ya do, didn't ya get it?"

At this question Hari asked, "Get what?"

Feeling uncomfortable at this seeing his little comedy had been wasted he replied annoyed, "oh well nothin then…" with that he began to eat once more, while Hari went back to simply staring at her ice cream.

Finishing his he then licked whatever remnants he could get off of the stick, but then looking to Hari he saw once again that she was staring at her ice cream, annoyed he spoke, "let me have a guess ya can't eat cause no one's told ya to right?"

Hearing his question Hari then replied, "yes…"

Not surprised by this he then instructed, "well come on then eat why don't cha! It's bad to waste good food!"

Hearing the order Hari replied, "understood." With that she put the melting red ice cream to her mouth and began to lick and bite into the edible thing.

Pete was then quiet as he watched her eat away delicately and quietly as she made sure to get every drop that tried to leak away as she licked them as well as biting into the cream itself.

Watching her Pete wondered if she could even taste the thing, but more than that he gazed at her back and shoulders and the rest of her as he wondered if really she was what it was that she'd told him she was.

For looking at her he still could not believe it, Hari in the meantime still eating then caught Pete staring at her, turning her head she asked, "what is wrong? Is it strange in the manner I eat?"

Hearing her question and seeing that she'd seen him Pete was caught off guard slightly as he then began to answer, "well uh, no I… I was just thinking and wonderin if ya can taste the thing…"

Seeing him ask Hari could sense that there was something more he wanted to ask but then she decided to answer his first question, "the sense of taste… it is something that I have not forgotten… nor have I lost, it is one of the few remaining senses I have left."

Hearing her answer this Pete was surprised to know this, "really? Ya mean ya can taste that thing?"

At this Hari nodded slowly her expression unchanged, Pete though wanted to know more, "so uh, did ya enjoy it?"

Listening Hari then answered, "It was filling, sweet in taste, a good refreshment."

Having this answer Pete was glad to know at least that the ice cream was good in that sense but then he asked again, "but did ya like it?"

At this once more Hari answered, "… I have no emotional responses, so I cannot say if I have the feeling of enjoyment or not… that is a question I cannot answer."

Deflated as he heard this Pete looked depressed as he then turned and looked away and then said, "I see…"

Seeing him look away Hari then went back to finishing the ice cream seeing as though the conversation was over, quiet for a further few moments Pete then carried on again, "ya know though I still can't believe though about what ya said ya are…"

At this Hari looked at him quietly once more as she had now finished eating, Pete then continued, "Cause whenever I look at ya, all that I can see is a quiet serious girl, ya don't seem like nothin like ya said ya were."

Hearing his thoughts Hari looked from him and then to the stick in her hand, then quietly she put it down to one side as she then gathered her legs and held them as she spoke, "if there was no master for me to serve…"

Pete then sensed she was gonna let him in on something and so turned and looked at her serious thoughtful mood as she continued to speak on, "my energy would deplete… it t'would become less and less… then after that I would go into shut down." With that she stopped as she closed her eyes in thought.

Curious Pete blinked as he repeated, "shut down?"

At this Hari replied her eyes still closed in explanation "it is something like a deep sleep… however if there is no master there to awaken me… then I could end up sleeping forever and never awaken, that's how deep of a sleep it is."

Hearing this Pete couldn't help but then be in wonder, for if he and Maleficent hadn't come when they had she'd still be locked away in the tomb they'd found her in like sleeping beauty… but then he spoke himself, "well that must be real nice huh?"

At this Hari questioned, "what do you mean?"

Hearing her ask Pete then told her, "well I mean ya get to just sleep and not be bothered, never age'in and just havin long sweet dreams… I love it when I get long naps!" He smiled as remembered various lazy days he'd had in the past.

Looking at him as he smiled Hari however turned back to her knees as she looked out to the battlefield once again as she replied, "I am afraid that that is something you are incorrect about."

Listening to this reply Pete blinked as he asked, "huh? What am I wrong about this time?"

Continuing to look out onward Hari answered him, "when I am in shut down, the aging process does not stop nor lessen… I would continue to grow old in the sleep regardless."

At this thought Pete was immediately taken off guard as then the question came quick from his mind, "wait so… how long were ya asleep for before we found ya?"

Hearing this question Hari looked at him and then back at herself as she turned her right arm slightly to and throw and then looking at the rest of her as she then gave her estimate, "if I am to calculate roughly I would have to estimate around seven to ten years."

At this Pete then asked further, "and how old were ay when ya were put into that there shut down for the first time?"

Hari then looked outwards again as she then gave her answer, "I was ten years of age."

Hearing this Pete's eyes widened, "ten years! Ya were a kid! How could ya have been-"

However as he looked at Hari he then once again could feel that lonely and sad atmosphere around her as she continued to watch the unfolding battle on the arena as her brown hair blew in the wind.

As Pete looked at her it was clear she would not answer anything more on the subject but then he wondered why this atmosphere was around her… and what kind of childhood had she had?...


	71. Trials of the coliseum part 4

_**Chapter LXVIII: The trials of the Coliseum part IV**_

On the arena floor Nozomi breathed in and out quickly regaining herself as she landed on the floor once again in front of the back left hand pillar. Her keyblade out and ready as she gazed at Nessus who was grinning sinisterly as he drove one of his hooves into the hard floor excitedly.

It had been a lot more difficult then she had first assumed that it would be, for Nessus though he was big he was also agile, she had only managed to land a few hits and barely avoided his enormous fists and hooves.

Looking at him with determination she whispered, "I've got to do better then this!"

Suddenly then without warning Nessus suddenly had a change of tactics as he then started to charge straight towards her at full pelt with a sharp toothed grin, his fists back.

Nozomi's eyes widened in shock as she suddenly realised, "oh no!!"

Quickly then she ran out of the way before he crashed into the side of the pillar making large cracks in the architecture.

In the midst of running and landing Nozomi turned to see what had happened but then suddenly from the dust Nessus emerged once again as he tried the same onslaught of pursuing her. Nozomi seeing this was far from pleased as she then quickly started to flee again as she whispered to herself, "this is so not fair!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile watching from the audience seats the newcomer and his companion were watching the ensuing battle between the enormous centaur and the small keyblade girl.

Seeing her being chased around making dust left and right the smaller of the two laughed out loud as he pointed at her, "Ha ha look at that! Is that what we've gotta deal with! She's like a stupid scared little rabbit!"

The other with him looked at the battle with worry in her eyes as she had a hand to her mouth in anxious concern.

Her partner not seeing this turned and spoke to her as he asked, "well I doubt those guys are gonna cause us any trouble right?"

Then seeing her as she was doing the same old worrywart act once again he looked at her curiously and then away as he grinned widely again as he said, "you and me are gonna wipe the floor with them!"

The girl seemingly not hearing him spoke finally as she said worriedly, "I hope she doesn't get hurt too badly…"

At these words her partner looked at her in disbelief and then annoyance as he then moved over and smacked her on the head lightly as he said, "what are you doing!"

Having felt the impact from the blow the girl looked at him surprised and worried as she asked timidly holding her head, "huh?"

Her partner then looked at her with really annoyed eyes as he then said, "I have told you before! Over and over you cannot feel sorry for the enemy! Softness ain't gonna get you nowhere fast!"

Hearing these negative words the girl blinked for a moment and then became more saddened as she then tapped her fingers timidly together as she replied apologetically, "well… I can't help it… I mean I just feel bad for her having to face someone that big… and all on her own too… I just-"

However not having any of it her partner looked at her more annoyed then before as he told her, "just nothing! I ain't gonna let ya get soft on this! Sides do you wanna get locked up again! I don't! We gotta enjoy this freedom so long as we've got it, we can't afford that kinda stuff."

The girl hearing this looked at him sadly, for though she acknowledged it and knew it to be true… she just wished she didn't have to hurt anyone…

Her partner seeing see her do the same usual timid kid act then spoke, "honestly if you keep this up, I'm gonna nick your desert tonight!"

Hearing this the girl jolted at this thought and then became more depressed as she bowed her head away hiding her expression behind her long hair, seeing the reaction of his partner the boy got even more annoyed as he then thought to himself looking away, 'man… can't even rise up against that one… such a turn off… even if she is cute…'With that his hand under his chin he turned back to watch the battle unfold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching from the battle on the sidelines as Nozomi was struggling against Nessus, Phil Mickey Cait sith and Riku watched on with fixed eyes of concentrated agitation and worry.

Phil watching on was far from pleased at Nozomi's initial action plan and he was annoyed at Nessus for damaging his beloved pillar's so badly! He then muttered angry, "oh that twinkle toes is gonna have a lot to answer for before this day ends!"

However this was not on the other's minds as Cait sith then voiced out, "aw that daft banshee! She's gotta do better than this…"

Mickey though gazing at the battle tried to think of any possible ways he could think to voice out a winning strategy for Nozomi, but so far he wasn't coming up with anything.

Looking at her the king then spoke with worry in his voice, "I can't see any way for her to get anything at all at this rate…" For watching he saw that straight on attacks weren't completely a safe bet since Nessus would either throw her back with his fists or turn and strike with his strong hind legs. Also with all the chasing he was doing to her it didn't give her the chance to prepare any special attacks or use magic.

Riku looking on himself gripped his right hand fiercely for though he knew that she wouldn't be killed in the tournament, he like the others too wanted Nozomi to fight in the future tournament matches he then spoke himself, "don't you dare mess this up you idiot!"

Unlike the rest of them though besides everyone standing tall in his red cloak the mysterious man Vincent continued to watch on quietly, he was interested to see if this girl had any potential at all.

However Phil had had enough of being silent and so voiced his angry thoughts, "hey twinkle toes!"

Nozomi distracted by Phil's voice as he called out to her as she continued to run replied back agitated, "what!"

Glad to see that he'd gotten her attention Phil then called out to her once again, "c'mon kid concentrate! Remember yer trainin!"

Hearing him Nozomi was far from ecstatic as she called out mad, "like I have time right now to-"

Suddenly then as she turned to look where she was going she was confronted by a gloomy saddened distorted see through face, freaked out she cried out, "eeeekkk!"

Backing away with a start and shock she quickly saw that it was another one of the random ghosts, looking at it she then watched as it looked at her sadly and then faded away once again.

Looking at this dumbfounded as she watched it vanish she then spoke aloud with a sigh a hand to her startled heart, "man those things have got to stop poppin' up like all of a-"

Unfortunately due to her distraction and stationary position an enormous shadow leaned in over blocking the light that made Nozomi stop as suddenly before she could blink there was a sudden tightness around her middle as she was lifted into the air.

Feeling the awful grip on her middle Nozomi struggled to move as she tried to turn left and right writhing mad at being caught like this, she then cried out loud, "let me go! Let go!"

However suddenly she was then confronted by an unpleasant sight as she saw that Nessus had grabbed her as he looked at her with a sinister satisfied smile as he said, "got ya!"

Looking at his ugly mug she was immediately more put off as she continued to struggle as she then shouted out mad "put me down right now! You hear me!"

Hearing her childish outbursts Nessus only laughed loudly making Nozomi shudder at his loud voice as it hurt her ears as once again she heard him speak, "me letting you go now! What a joke! I ain't letting you go till I get an apology out of ya!"

At this proposal Nozomi just looked on dismissively but then suddenly before she could say another word there was an outburst, "put her down!"

Surprised at this call Nozomi then turned her head then to see Riku look on angrily as he smacked his fists against the invisible barrier that was in place.

Nessus surprised himself at this then only smiled more as he then asked mockingly, "aw what's wrong don't like me holdin onto ya little girlfriend here?"

Nozomi hearing this asked confused, "girlfriend?"

But then suddenly Cait sith landed on Riku's head as he then complained out loud himself, "Ya can shut yer face there ponytails! Playin dirty like that is a disgrace!"

"Me playin dirty! You should be sayin that about tiny here!" He spoke mad as he pointed then to Nozomi who then was insulted being referred to as short.

"Well at least she weren't holdin ya back! Ya didn't have the darned sense to even acknowledge her!"

"And why should I when-" And the angry banter between horseman and midget cat continued making everyone look on with extreme boredom and annoyance as the arguments went on for ages and ages.

Even Nozomi had stopped writhing in his hand as his grip had lessened and instead now she had a hand under her chin as she was now bored out of her head as she then muttered silently to herself, "this is gonna last all day at this rate…"

Silent like that looking around for a moment as she watched Nessus and Cait sith argue along with Riku who looked up at the small cat with irritation who was sat on his head, while the king looked on hesitantly as he wanted to stop this angry entourage but couldn't think of the right way to settle it.

While Phil looked on with the same expression of annoyance as he now had a ruined match and now an annoying debate, while Vincent was as silent and still as ever like a statue.

Looking at everything Nozomi then began to think herself, 'if only I could win this somehow… I haven't been able to prove myself at all… what can I do to impress Phil?"

She then began to think about why she hadn't even began to win in the first place, 'if I'd been able to get a hit in while was running around, I know would have had an advantage! But because of his size, arms and legs I wasn't even able to get in three decent hits!... If only he would have stopped moving around I could have-"

Suddenly it came over her! He wasn't moving now! And the way that she could stop him from further manoeuvres like before would be-

"Well at least I ain't some barbaric screwball who's goes and-"

However Cait sith was interrupted as Riku had now picked him up off his head as he looked at him awfully irritated as he then said with an annoyed bitter eyes, "will you just shut up already!"  
On this cue seeing that the white topped boy being annoyed again Nessus then let out a loud laugh again as he joked, "oh yeah ya sure have a well instructed team! Well time to show miss rebel a little discipline…"

With that he moved his hand with Nozomi still in towards himself as he missed her deep thinking face, Riku, Mickey and Cait sith watching on at this little display were now awfully anxious for her well being.

Nozomi then finished with her little rushed up plan felt the tightness around her middle again making her really uncomfortable as she was turned back to Nessus as she saw he had his other hand and fist ready to give her the smack down.

Looking at it she was silent as then she heard him say, "you know, ya could have been a real find there… if ya didn't have such an ugly mouth… after all I like 'em fiery!"

Hearing the word fiery Nozomi then got an idea of how to initiate her little plan off as she then repeated, "fiery?"

With that Nessus gripped his fist harder as he was gonna let her have it right after this line, Nozomi then smiled with fierce determination as she spoke with agitation, "I'll give you fiery!"

With that she quickly acted as she called on her keyblade in a flash of light as she quickly aimed and then let the one magical word spill from her lips, "Fira!"

Nessus too shocked to react then suddenly had the fast and fiery spell hit him square in the face; he reeled back in pain releasing Nozomi in seconds as he cried out, "aaaaghhhhhh!!!"

Everyone was shocked at this little show as they all looked on dumbfounded, but Nozomi wasn't finished yet as she then released another entourage of spells as she aimed them right at Nessus' s legs, "Blizzard!" She cried out.

Then quickly in place huge chunks of ice formed in seconds as they encased around Nessus's legs freezing him into place in moments.

Recovering partially from that fire spell his hair charred slightly Nessus looked on with irritation and rage as he was gonna give it to her, "why you little-!" However he stopped as he then realised he couldn't move his hooves at all!

Looking at this shocked he then turned to Nozomi who had now started to run around in a fast and furious circle as she surrounded him her feet alight with the spell of haste and her wings.

Concentrating as hard as he could though it was impossible as Nozomi was going at a too fast a pace for him or even anyone else to catch up with! In his confusion Nessus looked to his right for a moment. But then as he did suddenly as he did it was then Nozomi made her moved in and struck him square on in the torso with her keyblade. She then landed quickly back on the arena floor once more as she looked up at him mad.

Nessus burning with his own fury himself then got one of his enormous arms out as he then aimed a hard and powerful punch down at her as he shouted mad, "you brat!!!"

Suddenly as he sent his fist flying forwards at her as she continued to look up at him angered, suddenly dust was sent flying everywhere as he struck.

Everybody then looked on with widened eyes as they all wondered if she'd gotten hit, even Phil was getting into it as he questioned the guys who were with him, "hey! Hey can you guys see anything! I can't see nothin with all that dust!"

Mickey, Cait sith and Riku all looking on with concentrated eyes all tried to make anything out too but, "I, I can't there's just too much stuff in the way ta see anythin!" The king cried.

Cait sith now on Riku's shoulder then turned and asked him, "oi snow top! Can ya see that there banshee? Do ya think she's done it?"

Hearing him ask the question Riku looked at him for a moment as he then turned back to the battlefield as he peered into the dust… quiet for a few moments he then could see something… and as he saw it his face then turned into a smile as he replied, "yup… she's okay all right."

Cait sith hearing him say this then turned to the arena himself to see what it was that Riku was talking about… it was then he saw that as the dust cleared away Nozomi standing on the ground her keyblade out as she had blocked Nessus's fist with it as she looked on fiercely.

Nessus dumbstruck with shock at what he was seeing then asked baffled, "how could of you have, what could have-!? " Suddenly then as he asked this question around the keyblade there was a fierce glowing as then something fluttered out of it.

What it was revealed to be was the ever reliable summon spirit of Maia that Nozomi had summoned quickly during her little distractive circle and had her enter the keyblade to reinforce it with a protect spell.

Her job finished she fluttered over Nozomi's shoulder as she smiled to her as Nozomi did the same to her as she gave a small nod as she faded away quickly. Nozomi then turned to Nessus as she then made to give him the finishing touch as she spoke to him, "I have only this to say… don't," with that she moved her keyblade back quickly making Nessus retract his arm and fist back in a hurry as he was still startled.

Then she said it, "Ever look down on me!!!" With that she performed her finishing move as she struck him then with radiating winged legs as she cried, "Astral Aerial Smash!!!" With that she finished with one final swift kick into his torso once more that then made Nessus go flying high into the air destroying the ice as he yelled loudly in alarm.

Watching him as he was sent flying everyone looked on with widened eyes as then suddenly he came tumbling down back to the earth as he struck into the arena floor making a cracked hole in the surface showing the force of the blow.

The dust clearing from the impact Nozomi ran forwards and looked over at him and saw he was dazed as tweeting birds and stars were flying around his head. Looking at this oddly there was then a huge cry and applause from the audience.

Looking around startled at this grand ovation Nozomi looked on baffled but then suddenly she realised what it meant… she'd done it… all on her own!

Smiling then she became ecstatic herself as she looked on brimming with happiness! She'd finally learned just a little bit of control!

Suddenly then from behind came a few calling voices, "Nozomi! Oi Banshee! Twinkle toes!"

Turning and looking behind her she then saw Phil, Mickey and Cait sith upon Riku's shoulder coming running over to her all of them too just as ecstatic, Vincent in the meantime walked off and out of the arena to wait for the next match he would play in.

Seeing them she waved to them, "guys!"

Finally they all gathered around her, Mickey was the first to speak to her "Nozomi! Well done! Congrats! Ya did it!"

Smiling glad to see this happy reaction from the king Nozomi replied, "thank you your majesty."

Cait sith then spoke, "banshee! Ya had us all worried there! I never thought ya'd have the spunk to do that!"

Nozomi then was a bit bashful slightly at this comment as she scratched her cheek slightly but then she spoke, "uh well… I just wanted to prove myself really that's all… I mean… well I just wanted you guys to see that I can stand on my own… cause well… I heard what you guys said before."

At this news it was then the atmosphere dimmed as they heard what caused Nozomi to do what she'd done.

Feeling the sudden depression in the atmosphere Nozomi was silent as she turned to look at Riku who looked at her for a moment and then away, she realised that once again her impulsive nature had caused trouble for everyone… she was working against what it was she was striving for.

Realising this she then looked down to him, "hey Phil?"

Hearing her and feeling the atmosphere around them he replied, "yeah what?"

Silent for a moment Nozomi then removed her hesitation as she then spoke, "listen… I'm sorry I caused all that trouble… I just wanted you all to believe in me, I just wanted to show that I can fight as well as anyone… so I wouldn't be a nuisance anymore."

Phil was quiet in serious thought as he listened to the motives that drove her, but then he heard the last of what she had to say, "… but I have been just a nuisance again… so I'll understand if you don't want me in the tournament okay?" With that she bowed her head down not looking at anyone.

There was then more silence as now it was up to Phil to decide if she was worth having in further matches. Stroking his beard as he gazed around at everyone and everything… he then decided his course of action.

Walking himself over to Nozomi he then quickly pulled on one of the veils on her trousers as he then gave it a hard and strong tug as he then made Nozomi topple backwards onto the floor.

Hitting her backside hard painfully she complained loudly, "hey! What was that for! Why'd you-"

Suddenly then Phil walked on over to her as he then pointed straight at her face making her look at him perplexed… silent she then heard him speak, "I've got three words for ya, You, Need, More, Training!"

Blinking as everyone else did the same Nozomi was silent as she then heard the rest of what Phil had to say, "I liked the little speech there, and I can see that yer able to realise yer mistakes and learn from 'em, and so… I'd say ya've managed to change my mind on that part…"

Hearing this explanation Nozomi was still silent but then the king spoke for her, "so ya mean that you'll?"

With that Phil made a firm nod as he said, "yup I'll let her in now too… after a hard ounce of trainin!"

Listening to this news Nozomi was silent but then hearing this fantastic news she was delighted as she cried, "yes! Oh thank you!" She then gave Phil a tight hug as she lifted him slightly.

Perplexed as he felt this happen Phil then cried getting bashful himself, "hey! Hey! Hey! C'mon don't go all girly on me now!"

At this everyone all around all began to laugh at this awkward display of affection, Nozomi smiling brightly herself then finally let Phil out of her arms as she saw he wasn't so bad after all.

Finally out of the embrace Phil then dusted himself off as he walked away slightly and took the king to one side as he planned out a suitable training session for them all, seeing them walk Cait sith then decided to walk on over too to see what they'd discuss.

Seeing the two walk away it was then Riku decided to act then himself, walking over to Nozomi who was still on the floor he then reached a hand down to her, "hey?" He spoke.

Turning as she heard him Nozomi looked up and then asked "huh?"

Seeing she hadn't got it Riku then said, "wanna a hand up?"

Getting it Nozomi then was silent and then grateful she smiled, "oh yeah thanks!"

With that she reached her own hand out and was then pulled up back onto her feet, doing so she released her hand from his as she then dusted herself off slightly getting rid of anything that was still attached.

Riku seeing her do this then spoke once again, "you know… you can also believe in us a little more."

Hearing him say this Nozomi asked, "huh? Believe?"

Riku then nodded, "yeah… cause I know at the time it might have seemed like we were against it… it's just that you've been through a lot lately, and we thought it would be good if you had a break, that's why we said what we did then."

Nozomi listening to this news then was surprised and then she felt bad slightly herself for doubting them but then thinking of it more positively she replied, "I see now… well thanks for thinking of me like that… but, I'm not good at sitting and doing nothing… and well… I gotta work just as hard as you guys too… so you can see Sora again… and stuff, I guess I… thanks."

She almost felt shy talking like this to him… it wasn't always that Riku was this nice to her, but he had become a lot nicer lately which she couldn't deny she was enjoying.

But then suddenly before any other words could be exchanged between the two of them she felt another tugging on her legs again making her being pulled forwards.

Feeling herself becoming unbalanced slightly Nozomi looked down then to see Phil pulling on her trouser veils as he then spoke, "well breaks over! We've got trainin! Trainin and more trainin to do!"

Hearing this news Nozomi wasn't surprised but then she complained lightly, "All right all right! Will you just let go before I trip up!"

With that she was led over to Mickey and Cait sith who were both waiting for them all. Riku seeing her being led off like this let out a small sight himself as he scratched his head slightly but then made his way over to everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the audience stands the boy was now even more interested than he had been before at this turn of events, grinning once again he spoke, "well… looks like it won't be so boring after all."

His partner was just silent as she continued to look down at the arena and didn't know what to say at all but then he spoke again, "right time for us to get goin!"

Hearing him say this she asked, "going?"

Turning he then grinned saying, "that's right to the boss, we gotta report this to him!"

Listening to this she nodded slightly and with that the two of them vanished from sight into a swirl of darkness, as it emerged delivering to their awaiting master.

Hari and Pete in the meantime who had also been watching the unfolding events from the roof were both quiet as they sat…but then it was Pete who then spoke, "well whattya know that little runt's got stronger!"

Listening to him Hari then replied in her cold tone, "indeed… it is almost time then."

Hearing her say this Pete inquired, "Time? Time for what?"

At this though Hari did not answer as she instead got up and then walked a small distance as she too called upon a portal of darkness, "let us make our way back to the underworld… Hades awaits us."

Pete quiet then complied to this suggestion as he then got his enormous self up and then quickly made his way over to her, than making his way over he gazed at her as the two of them disappeared into the portal of darkness as he wondered once more about her mysterious past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!!! That's it I'm gonna give it to ya! You little-" However Nessus stopped in mid sentence as he looked around utterly baffled to see the arena and audience seats empty as he'd been abandoned and left behind.

A quiet lonely wind blew in the distance.


	72. Trials of the coliseum part 5

_**Chapter LXIX: The trials of the Coliseum part V**_

Hades sitting upon his dark throne listened intently to the report from his two 'employees' with a hand under his chin his eyes in a serious manner.

"And that's about it boss," the young boy spoke as he ended putting his hands behind his head showing his relaxed nature.

After he was finished Hades was quiet for a few moments… but then after thinking over he then spoke his thoughts, reaching with his other hand he created an illusion in his hand showing a miniature of Nozomi showing her with a calm smile, "hmmm…so you're tellin' me this little sootball was able to be beat Nessus?"

At this the boy replied again, "yeah that's right, though it took her a while to get the job done right?" He asked as he turned and looked at his partner who was standing near him her face and mannerisms revealing her ever-present nervousness, hearing him she turned her head and answered, "uh… yeah… that's right." She finished as she then bowed her head down again.

Her partner seeing this made a slight shake with his head again as he then turned back to Hades as he listened further to what he had to say to them.

He was further quiet for a few moments but then it seemed he'd decided on what to say next, "well you two are gonna have to pull out the stops to make sure you don't end at the same smouldering finish line… now why don't you two smooze on over to old goat boy's place and get yourselves in?"

At this it was then the girl spoke up as she asked, "what you mean? You want us to go right now to-"

She was interrupted as Hades snapped away the image of girl in a matter of seconds showing his impatience however he kept his voice to a calm enough level, "that's what I said… or do you have complaints about this?" Finishing on a bitter note.

The girl then froze up as she then bowed her head again as she then weakly shook her head replying, "no…"

Her partner unpleased as ever rolled his eyes as he then pulled her arm saying, "well c'mon then, let's get this show on the road, laters boss!" He called back leaving with his partner leaving through a summoned swirling dark portal.

After the portal ceased its existence Hades sighed once again as he muttered, "geez Louise… these nobodies sure are hard to get around."

At this it was then Pete made his entrance as he said emerging from behind his throne, "I can see… but I'm even more surprised that ya've even got some of 'em on yer side… how'd ya-"

It was then Hades gave Pete his answer visually as he then summoned up a small glass bottle in the shape of a skull with silver stopper at it's top as it shone icily, "one of these guys… just bein near one of these baby's then flash woosh zip and lock, badda bing ya've got yerself a bottle made ready solider."

At this Pete was surprised as he couldn't believe that one small little bottle could even hold a person as he then asked curious, "that easy huh?"

At this Hades replied still in his bored like mood, "yup… though haven't used one in a long time… nearly nabbed this one water boy who was runnin around sometime ago… but oy…" He spoke as he remembered the irritating little coward.

However before the two villains could reminisce it was then that once again Hari made her appearance as she spoke, "I believe that if you gentlemen are finished… it would now be wise to proceed…"

Hearing her the two of them turned in her direction seeing her serious look as she walked towards them her arms folded, Hades then grinned at her with his sharp teeth as he replied, "your thoughts are mine exactly babe."

Nozomi sighed tiredly as she finally arrived outside the doors of the coliseum as she then rested on the stairs, she'd been put through a whole storm of training by Phil which now left her aching once again… but she was glad to see she was getting better, though it was taking time.

Looking up at the warm sunshine glowing downward she smiled happily as she said, "aw I'm glad to have a break… I hope the other guys are doing okay in there."

For right now it was Riku and Mickey who were now going through the whole training regime once again, but then Nozomi imagined the two of them would probably fare better than she did, "I bet they'll be fine."

Suddenly then she turned to her left and once again another depressed ghostly face stared up at her freaking her out as she spoke in shock, "hey!"

Backing away slightly she watched as the ghost looked at her sadly for a few moments as she stared at it as it stared at her…. Then once again it faded away.

Watching as it did this Nozomi spoke again a hand to her surprised heart as she spoke annoyed, "honestly… why do you guys have to keep popping up like that?"

Quiet finally once again Nozomi then relaxed as she then stared up into the sunlight to get a good break in as she yawned and stretched tiredly.

"Ah so I see you're the one causing all the recent ruckus around here?" Spoke a new amused sarcastic voice.

Nozomi hearing it turned her head back to the ground quick in surprise as she looked to see who had spoken and saw it to be a woman with a long flowing brown ponytail, dressed in mauve Greek robes with a slender slim figure as she smiled at her.

Baffled for a moment Nozomi asked, "ruckus?"

Smiling further the young woman spoke again, "that's right, making old Billy goat go berserk, messing up the schedule and pelting Nessus a new horse shoe," she summarized in a pleasant sarcastic manner.

Hearing all this Nozomi then got a bit bashful as she replied scratching the back of her head with a slight embarrassed laugh, "yeah I guess I kinda caused a mess huh?"

The woman looking at her amused replied, "Yeah I'd say that's pretty much the base of it."

Nozomi then replied still a little bashful, "sorry… that's what happens when I get carried away with my emotions."

At this the woman replied, "aw don't be, besides this place could use a little bit of spicin up, ever since we fixed up everything it's all been more quiet than a needle drop." She finished looking into the distance as she remembered a previous hazard that happened not so long ago.

At this Nozomi stopped as she wondered to herself, 'fixed up?' But then this led onto one of the main questions that was budding, "Um… can I just ask who are you exactly?"

At this the woman looked at her as she asked, "what me?"

Nozomi then nodded a quick yes.

The woman then laughed as she answered, "Megara though my friends call me Meg," she finished as she reached her hand over to be shaken.

Seeing this gesture Nozomi smiled herself as she then took the offered hand, "nice to meet you Meg, I'm Nozomi Tao," with that she shook it gently with her new acquaintance.

Meg glad to see the girl's open nature replied releasing her hand, "glad to know ya," with that she walked over as she then sat next to Nozomi as she too enjoyed the warmth of the light.

Nozomi looking at Meg didn't know what to think of her exactly but she could feel a pleasant warm atmosphere about her that she liked as she looked at her, but then curiosity eating away at her she asked, "so um have you been here in the coliseum for a long time Meg?"

Hearing the question the woman looked at her and then replied looking back up into the blue distance, "yeah you could say that… I've been here since Zeus knows."

Listening Nozomi blinked but then she asked another question, "so does that mean you know Mr Hercules?"

At this Meg jumped slightly as she looked at her and then said, "Mr? Now that's the first I've ever heard wonder boy ever being referred to, especially by one of your age, he's not that much older than you."

At this Nozomi paused for a moment but then she blushed embarrassed once again, "oh… um well… sorry it's another old, habit of mine… its just that he has this strong sense of wisdom about him… a good teaching aura and… I guess that's what makes me refer to him that way cause he gave me a few good words of wisdom when I arrived."

At this Meg lifted one of her eyebrows as replied, "oh I see… I guess I don't radiate that kind of aura do I?" She finished in a seemingly disappointed tone.

Hearing this Nozomi looked at her quick and apologetic, "oh I'm sorry! I can refer to you as miss Meg if you like!"

At this seeing her reaction Meg kept the act up for a moment but then let it fall in moments as she then laughed it off saying, "oh no I'm just joking, havin a little fun with ya okay?"

Nozomi listening to this then blinked as she caught on and then laughed herself saying, "oh I see okay then."

Meg looking at her liked the expression on her face and then spoke as she looked up again, "well it's nice to have a little more female company around, you're one of the only other female fighters that've been around here in the coliseum."

At this Nozomi asked looking at her, "what so you mean they're not that many female fighters at all?"

Hearing this Meg shook her head, "no, the only other one I've seen around here is… what was her name? Yullie? Fifi? Yunie?"

Listening Nozomi then instantly caught onto who it was, "Yuffie?"

At that Meg looked at her and then spoke clicking her fingers, "that's it! Bingo, do you know Yuffie?" She asked.

Nozomi nodded, "uh yeah, well I haven't had much of a chance to talk to her but yeah I know her, she's really sprightly and spunky and a ninja too so I guess she's built for it really."

Meg listening nodded as she answered, "I see."

Hearing her Nozomi then replied, "yeah… I guess it isn't surprising to see not so many other girls here… most of us aren't really built for this kinda thing… but it would be great if there was more huh?"

At this Meg nodded once again in agreement as she replied, "yeah it would, it'd make things more interesting then having just plain old muscle heads around… but what're ya gonna do."

It was then quiet between the young woman and female keyblade master but then breaking it Meg then got up as she said and turned to face the coliseum doors, "well I gotta go see how wonder boy's doing, I'll see ya later there Nozomi." She smiled down to her.

Hearing her say this Nozomi quiet then smiled and nodded as she replied, "yeah see you later Meg, it was great talking to you."

Meg nodded herself still smiling as she then walked up the stairs and through the door to see what Hercules was up to. Nozomi watching her leave was happy to talk with her, for it'd been awhile since she'd been able to talk to another female who was around or near her own age… this then made her think of Oralee as she felt saddened by the memory.

Whispering she spoke aloud with a saddened worry, "Oralee… I hope you're doin okay…"

Suddenly then another new voice interrupted her thoughts, "Ori! Where are you!"

Breaking Nozomi out of her thoughts she looked out onto the sandy ground once again and saw another new girl. This girl had long flowing curled brown hair with purple ribbons tied in, her eyes looked around everywhere with worry and anxiousness, looking Nozomi could see that she had bright blue eyes and pale skin.

The clothes that she wore were a black coat that had purple ribbons on her shoulders and cuffs that ended just ended under her chest; another purple ribbon was tied around her neckline hanging from her white button shirt. Ending the whole outfit was a pretty purple skirt with a black leather over skirt that both ended just over her knees and on her legs were dark purple tights finishing with black leather shoes and purple ribbons.

Looking at her Nozomi wondered what was wrong as the girl called out again, "Ori! I don't like it when you leave me all by myself! I don't know what to do… where am I supposed to-"

Suddenly then it was then the girl then noticed Nozomi sitting on the stairs as she stared at her curiously, Nozomi looking on then blinked as she waved at her slightly slowly to and throw.

The girl froze not knowing what to do as she saw her, she was unsure as her blue eyes widened in slight worry. Nozomi not getting what was wrong then called over gently, "uh hi?"

The girl didn't respond as she only continued to look at Nozomi anxiously, seeing this unsure herself Nozomi then tried again, "are you okay? Are you lost?"

Hearing her ask her the girl still on the air of caution nodded slowly revealing a yes to her question.

Nozomi seeing this then smiled gently as she then responded again, "do you want me to help you out?"

The girl hearing her ask then withdrew slightly still overly cautious as she looked at her startled at this idea, however Nozomi then gently once again called out, "it's okay I won't bite, I'll just stay right here and let you decide kay?"

The girl hearing this was still unsure of her but then Nozomi showing what she meant simply looked down to her own feet and then looked up to the sky seeming to pay her no mind to her what so ever.

Watching her do this the girl was still quiet and cautious… but then seeing that she wasn't going to do anything… she decided to go on over… for she might discover something useful.

Quietly she walked forwards as she approached Nozomi who continued to look up into the sky still not paying her any mind. Watching her the girl stood in front of her for a moment as she looked at her… it was silent for a while more before she then silently took a seat beside Nozomi however at a safe enough distance.

Making herself comfortable she then drew her legs together as she let her hands rest on her knees in a timid manner as she waited quietly. Nozomi in the meantime hearing the girl approach and then sit down looked up into the sky for a few moments until she finally decided to initiate contact.

"So…?" She turned her head looking at the girl calmly.

Hearing her she looked at Nozomi still unsure her voice silent, Nozomi looking at her then saw her eyes properly and saw to her amazement that not only were her eyes a pleasant blue they also each had a lilac swirl in each making up for the irises.

Amazed for a moment Nozomi was speechless but the girl seeing this confused decided to respond then, "So?"

Getting her act together quick in a snap Nozomi shook her head out of her sudden idiocy as she then asked laughing a little embarrassed, "ha ha, yeah um? So are you lost?"

The girl hearing Nozomi ask the question then looked at her for a moment then turned away again as she looked at the floor as she then nodded again and said, "yes… I am."

Glad to see she was getting her to be vocal with her at least Nozomi smiled gently as she then asked, "I see… so you said you lost your partner… what was it, Ori?"

The girl nodded again in answer quiet once more.

Seeing her do this Nozomi then decided to investigate further as she asked, "So how'd you lose 'em?"

At this the girl then answered her looking depressed, "well… we were both coming up here and then he decided to turn the journey into a race… then hide and seek… he just ran away too fast for me to keep up and I couldn't see him anywhere at all! And it's the first time I've ever been here… and he'd knows I don't like getting lost.

Listening to Nozomi could relate as she then remarked, "oh I get it… its a pain ain't it?"

Confused the girl asked, "huh?"

Nozomi then continued, "You know when the guys keep getting lost from us girls? It's so useless tryin to keep a leash on 'em! They keep getting lost no matter what you do don't they? The guys I'm with always get lost from me, it's annoying huh?" She laughed hoping this would cheer the girl up.

The girl however not getting it simply stared at Nozomi with her swirled eyes still confused.

Seeing that she hadn't got it, it was then Nozomi became awkward as she told her, "it's a joke, I was tryin to make you feel better."

The swirl eyed girl then blinked surprised as she spoke and then looked down as she replied, "oh I'm sorry…"

Nozomi seeing her reaction then quickly spoke again shaking her hands trying to literally shake off the bad atmosphere, "no, no don't worry about it! It was kinda spur of the moment thing really… so um, what is this partner of yours like? Maybe I mighta seen him?"

The girl turned and looked at Nozomi again as she then told her averting her eyes once more, "Ori is… he's small with long dark pink hair, um he had brown eyes and um… a sharp toothed smile, he's very mischievous and likes playing jokes on people all the time… and um, he can be rude too and mean and he likes girls he calls cute… and tells me these kinds of things I don't really get about them."

Hearing his description Nozomi got the feeling she wouldn't like this guy as she then remarked the first thought that popped up in her head with an annoyed look on her face, "urgh he sounds like a real perverted little devil."

At this it became surprising as then the girl giggled slightly making Nozomi now look at her wide eyed as she looked at her with her mouth covered slightly trying to conceal the laugh as she said, "yeah, that's what I often call him too."

Nozomi seeing this smile on her face then was quiet for a moment but then she was delighted herself at this cute little show as she said, "aww so you can smile, that's cute!"

The girl hearing this then blushed red herself as she asked wide eyed, "cu, cute?"

Nozomi nodded, "yeah really! Um… would it be okay for me to ask what your name is by the way? I'll tell you mine first! I'm Nozomi Tao." She smiled happily to her.

The girl hearing her ask wasn't prepared for this but then hearing her tell say her name and also that stuff about being cute she was flustered so quickly looking down at her knees again blushing she said, "um, uh, it's Saruliana…"

At this Nozomi raised her eyebrows as she asked overly curious, "Saru…li…ana?"

Saruliana then nodded quietly as she repeated knowing it was an odd name.

Nozomi repeating the name in her mind a few times felt it was a bit of a mouth full so then asked politely, "um do you have something shorter I can call you?"

It was then she nodded quickly "um… yes… I'm also called Saria… if that's better for you?"

Hearing this Nozomi was relieved inside as she then spoke smiling, "oh that's great! Awesome then! Nice to meet you Saria," she smiled at her happily as she extended her hand over to her.

Saria turning then saw Nozomi's extended hand and was surprised for a moment but then quietly and slowly she reached her own forwards and was then shaken gently as Nozomi smiled at her. Saria seeing her smile then couldn't help but smile warmly herself as she replied, "um, nice to meet you too Nozomi."

Now making some real progress Nozomi was ultra pleased and so then released her hand from Saria's and then went onto ask, "so what're the two of you doing here in the coliseum? Are you going to be in the tournament too?"

Saria hearing Nozomi ask this question then went all-quiet again as she answered, "yes…"

Not noticing Saria's obvious uncomfortable aura Nozomi looked up to the sky as she asked, "that's great, so that means you and me will be in a match together… it's great having another girl around like this huh?" She turned and asked her.

Hearing the question being asked Saria quickly turned and looked at Nozomi as she knew she had to keep talking as she replied, "um, oh yes! Yes it is… it is good."

Nozomi hearing her still looking up nodded herself and replied, "yeah definitely!" With that she then turned over and looked at Saria as she asked, "So um can I ask why you're entering?"

Saria listening to this question then replied," what? Why are we?"

Nozomi nodded, "yeah, I mean are you training like me or… is there something that you want to achieve?"

Hearing this Saria repeated, "want to achieve?"

With which Nozomi nodded again waiting for her answer, Saria knew she couldn't reveal the reason why she and Ori were entering… but she didn't want to completely lie either… so holding her knees tighter she looked at them as she explained, "well… me and Ori… we just want to find a role for ourselves and have a purpose… but other than that I also want to atone for something… though it will probably never be able to happen…"

At this Nozomi looked at her surprised wondering what that could possibly be so then asked, "atone? Atone for what exactly?"

Saria then closed her eyes as she then remembered terrible memes of days long since past as she only revealed a small part, "I… I did something extremely terrible… and disappointed lots and lots of people horribly… and I just want to have a purpose where I don't disappoint anyone… cause that's what I'm scared more than anything in doing."

At these words Nozomi repeated her eyes in serious curiosity, "disappoint? What did you do wrong exactly, did you mess up a play or a match or something?

At this Saria shook her head no in answer as she replied, "no… it was something far, far worse… that I can't really say…"

Hearing the sadness in her voice Nozomi creased her eyebrows wondering what it could possibly be but then she decided to ask, "so you think finding this purpose will make it better?"

Saria then nodded " yes… and… that's why, when even goes on at me or anyone… I don't argue or anything because… otherwise I'll disappoint people … so I have no right to argue."

At this though Nozomi's expression then changed into one of disbelief, as she then disagreed, "I don't think that's right to think."

At this Saria turned and looked at her in surprise as she asked her, "huh? But why though? If I argue then I'll make people mad and-"

However Nozomi interrupted as she said, "that's not what I mean… I mean I can understand you wanting to do the right thing and not disappoint but it's wrong of you to think that you're not allowed to argue… cause sometimes doing that… and even disappointing people can sometimes be the only right thing to do."

Never hearing of these idea's before Saria asked still intrigued yet disbelieving, "but how can it be? I mean… I just make people more angry and-"

At this Nozomi pointed a finger to her nose as she waved it in response as she said, "no, cause like me for instance if I hadn't had fought Nessus against what everyone else's wishes then I wouldn't be in the tournament right now myself, I stood up for myself and did the right thing, and sure I did disappoint people but I made up for it… and I know it can be the same for you too, if you know inside the only way to make things right is to stand up, then do it and whatever repercussions happen then you'll deal with them… it sometimes is the only way to make yourself clear to others too…"

Listening to this sound source of wisdom Saria was speechless and didn't know what to say but then once more Nozomi spoke as she finished looking at Saria, "so don't be afraid, cause even if you do disappoint there's always to make up for it, kay? So don't give up." She finished as she smiled at her brightly.

Saria quiet as she heard all this information didn't know how to respond or to do at all but then before she could do so suddenly there came a call, "Hey Saria! Get over here!" Came an irritated young male voice.

Both girls surprised looked over and then Nozomi saw Ori who was just as Saria described with dark pink long hair tied back in a ponytail, his brown eyes looked at the both of them annoyed bitterly as she saw his mouth in an angry pout with some of his sharp jagged teeth revealed.

He was dressed in a black leather coat that reached down to his knees along with red short underneath that stopped half way over his knees and on his feet were long black boots that stopped just under his knees, he was definitely short but Nozomi couldn't tell whether he was a little kid or a teenager.

But then before anything more could be said it was then Saria made her move to leave as she said, "oh I better go now, um thank you very much for talking with me… it was very nice." She finished with a formal bow.

Seeing this Nozomi smiled as she then said, "nah it's okay don't worry about it, you just take care kay? I'll see you in the tournament."

At this Saria got up from her bow and then said yes with a small nod as she then quickly ran over to who looked up at her annoyed.

Looking at her he then said, "what do ya think you're doin? Talkin to the enemy you dummy! Ya gotta be more on guard!"

At this Saria froze up at this tone and felt her timid nature kicking in again but then she looked back at Nozomi who smiled at her still in confidence, seeing this Saria looked at as she began to say, "I, I was, I was only just-"

However spoke over her, "oh whatever! C'mon! We gotta get back to the boss to tell him we're in the tournament."

Seeing that she'd failed to speak up Saria got depressed and so quietly she obediently went and followed through the door that would lead the two of them back to the dark recesses of the underworld.

Nozomi watching the two leave wondered something about the two of them… for once again that familiar feeling resounded in her… but what was it?

Suddenly from behind, "oy lass!"

Turning around quick she then saw Cait Sith come out through the crack of the coliseum doors as he looked at her and said, "we're all ready ta start battling now, me and them two blokes are waitin for ya! So c'mon!"

Seeing that her break was now over Nozomi sighed, though happy she'd got a good time to have some good girl talk got up and quickly walked over to the door saying, "okay, okay I'm coming, keep your hair on."

With that she opened the door and walked in with Cait sith beside her to begin the Cubix cup.


	73. Trials of the coliseum part 6

_**Chapter LXX: The trials of the Coliseum part VI**_

Once again inside the darkness of the underworld Ori and Saria stood ready as Pain and Panic stood before them as they all watched an enormous smoky swirling green glowing orb showing a match that the keybladers were fighting in against a pack of heartless.

Hades sitting in his throne watched as well with calm eyes as he watched the trio smash batter and slam into their adversaries… the battle ended in less than two minutes.

Striking away the last on the field they all got into their victory poses as then a happy cry came from their target, "all right!" She cried happily as she jumped and punched the air with a wide happy grin.

Looking at this Hades then bored of this little show then waved his right hand back and forth making the orb diminish in seconds as it faded away in a puff of smoke.

It was then quiet in the room for a few moments before the lord of the dead then spoke, "so… with that little show done… when is it now that you guys are gonna go at it?" He asked as he looked at his two silent nobody co-workers.

Hearing the question being asked it was Ori who took the initiative in answering, "we're in the tenth match… so it's us next up boss."

Listening to this Hades then revealed a small evil toothed smile as he replied, "good, good… well then you both know the drill, distract those bozo's and everyone out there… until I gather all the trash."

With that told to them Ori then nodded seriously confirming the order, he was about to turn and leave when he saw Saria looking hesitant as she looked at the ground her swirled eyes looking on with worry.

Ori thinking this as strange was then about to ask what she was doing when she spoke up though nervous, "um… uh, Mr Hades…?"

Watching the nobody girl and her odd behaviour Hades then asked, "yessss…"

Saria clenching her hands hesitating… asked with as much courage as she could muster, "um… do we… do we really have to do this?"

At this Ori looked at her with surprise in his eyes while Hades was not exactly pleased by this question as he asked, "excuse me?"

Knowing that she was getting in deep trouble for asking against him, Saria didn't want to have to hurt Nozomi or the others, since she'd been so friendly to her so she tried asking again, "I mean… do me and Ori really have to go into battle against them? I mean can't we find some other way to-"

Suddenly then leaping from his throne quicker than the eyes could see he'd made in front of Saria making her Ori, Pain and Panic jump looking at him wide eyed as he then said with strong sarcasm in his voice, "are you saying you're not going to do what I want you to?"

Ori now horribly worried for Saria's safety didn't have time to reply as She began to say, "uh um I, I just-"

However interrupting Hades then moved over as he then said in the most nice but sinister way making both the nobodies go on edge, "now let me just remind what the two of you… nobodies are to me shall I?"

With that in a wave of his hands two small smoky little silhouette images of the two of them appeared looking around confused and lost as he narrated to them their scenario, "I found the two of you guys wandering around lost with no sense of purpose… so then, " with that he then created another Smokey image of himself as he towered over the two of them, "I come along and propose a little deal to the both of ya, you two come into my service and then you guys can go and have a purpose in serving me, free room and board yadda yadda … and thus one day rid yourselves of the sins that you both carry."

At this Saria's eyes became widened with sadness as then Hades narrated her little story, "so what was yours then babe?... oh yeah, you betrayed your home by using your powers to force open your world's door… for some guy… and then how does he repay the favour? He sets the heartless on ya turning you into the soppy mess you are now… right?"

Seeing the little show that was displayed by the smoke figures Saria looked on with deeply tormented eyes as she hid her face away in her hair remembering the horrible moment it had occurred… as she was betrayed and abandoned hearing the cries and screams of her faraway and forgotten world.

Hades looking at this reaction smiled with satisfaction as he then turned to his other little co-worker, Ori looked at what was displayed with a bitter look as he turned his face away not liking the torture his partner was being put through.

Seeing this Hades then began, "and little arrow boy's was…" however before he could say another word Ori turned and looked at Hades hatefully with a scowl warning him not to say another word, however he was only further amused as he simply brushed away the smoke apparitions as he then finished with a bored mocking tone, "a better story to tell later."

Saria meanwhile her face still down as she re –experienced her prolonging sadness was suddenly pulled up by Hades's sharp tipped fingers as he made her look up at him, "now that we've got that little reminder out of the way…" he then suddenly released her as he flared up mad and hotly red like a volcano shouted, "GET TO WORK!!!"

Making her back away with a cry of fright Saria looked terrified as she almost tripped on herself as she then turn and ran out the door, Ori staring after her as she ran away was quiet for a moment still having a terrible feeling until finally he chased after her.

Pain and Panic watching the whole show occur then turned back to their boss as he had now shaken off the little rage fit as he combed back his flaming hair relaxed again, "great I'm cool… and now… time to get the show started…" He smiled to himself as he then he began the process that Hari had explained to him.

"Bravo! Bravo Excellente!" Phil spoke as he applauded everyone on their ninth win.

Mickey hearing the praise was bashful himself as he then smiled closing his eyes, scratching the back of his head as replied, "aw shucks it was nothing."

Seeing the king and his usual reaction both Nozomi and Riku smiled happily at him, then suddenly doing his usual routine Cait sith ran up, climbed and made himself comfortable in Nozomi's hair as he then boasted, "well ya shouldn't expected no less from these blokes and lass! Them heartless are nothin but steps in the road!"

Nozomi hearing him say this only rolled her eyes at this comment saying, "yeah yeah," as this was his usual reaction but then mentioning this she then asked something that had been on her mind since the first match, "but I'm surprised it's heartless we're fighting… I mean I thought we'd be fighting other human opponents."

At this question it was then Phil answered her, "yeah well the coliseum let's in anything and everything that can battle in the arena… as long as they pass my standards." He spoke with a strong sense of pride as he stroked his brown beard.

However everyone wasn't really impressed by this at all but skipping that it was then Nozomi spoke again, "I see… but then… if the heartless are here, does that mean Pete's here too?"

It was then Riku decided to finally voice himself, as he replied, "not necessarily."

At this Nozomi was confused and asked him, "but, wait aren't the heartless controlled by Pete and uh, what was that name again, Male… pheasant? Um Male…" She spoke trying to remember whom it was Pete was working for.

"Maleficent," Riku answered as he saw her struggle with a sigh.

Hearing him say it Nozomi immediately clicked as she replied quick, "yeah that's it!"

Riku shook his head at her usual behaviour but then the king decided then to explain to her, "Well, it's true there Nozomi that Pete and Maleficent control a big amount of the heartless… but the heartless are a rule unto themselves, they go around at will to any world they can get their claws on with or without a boss."

Listening to this information Nozomi's understanding was then broadened more as she nodded her head in acknowledgement, "I see…"

However Phil not really getting any of the conversation then decided to speak his mind, "well if you guys are done with yer little convo, I say it's time ya get onto big match number ten!"

Hearing the small satyr say this it was the king who then replied, "oh right, okay there then Phil! Uh who is it we're gonna be facin next?" He asked curiously.

At this it was then Phil brightened, "ah! That's right! Well ya'll be probably glad to hear this, it's gonna be a girl and a guy, both newcomers to the tournament here… um what were their names?… ah yeah! Saria and Ori!"

Listening to these names Nozomi's face brightened as she exclaimed, "oh great! I'll get to see Saria again! This'll be fun!"

However Riku hearing this immediately became suspicious as he asked, "again? What do you mean again?"

Hearing this odd tone Nozomi turned and looked at him as she replied, "um well I met her during my break, just girl chat you know, she was really nice though kinda shy and stuff."

At this Riku replied though still with suspicion, "I see…"

However Nozomi still didn't know what this was about as she blinked puzzled but then before anymore words could be exchanged it was then Phil said, "all right all right! Let's get this show on the road and get the audience's applause!"

Everyone turning and hearing this looked at him but then also encouraging everyone to go on it was then Cait sith also cried out, "yeah I'm agreeing with goat boy here! I want ta see what you guys are gonna do next!"

Listening to all this hurried talk it was then the king replied, "okay, okay, fella's let's go then."

At this both Nozomi and Riku nodded at his words with small smiles as they all went together to the arena.

Meanwhile outside on the arena floor already waiting for their opponents Saria and Ori stood together waiting for the keybladers to emerge.

Saria still though hadn't said a word since they'd left the underworld as she looked down her hair still hiding her face away as she felt her sadness echoing in her being from her memories… and also the pangs of what it was she was now being ordered to carry out.

Ori seeing her continued response to the situation had been quiet himself during the whole time… but then he felt it was right for him to say something right there and then, "ya know… you shouldn't let what the boss said get to ya."

At this Saria was silent as she said nothing and instead only clenched her hands tighter upon her skirt as she held it down.

Seeing her like this Ori saw she was still being plagued and so then spoke with a sigh, "I know… that what happened back there in yer past was bad, and that ain't ever gonna change, but the one thing I can guarantee is this."

At this point Saria lifted her head as Ori paused and looked at him questioningly, seeing then she was looking at him at least now Ori then said, "You're not alone."

Saria then blinked surprised that these gentle words were coming from his mouth, but then curious she asked, "I'm not?"

Ori hearing her ask looked at her as he nodded his face with a serious expression as he then told her, "yeah, cause ya remember when we first met? When you and me were still rogues with no-one or nothing I found ya surrounded and almost destroyed by them gangsters that time?"

Listening to this Saria did remember as she nodded quiet still as she let Ori continue, "I found ya shiverin and all not bein able to do nothin at all, yet I could see some kinda potential in ya when ya did some damage, so bang and boom I saved ya."

Remembering this one act of heroism he'd done for her in the past Saria had never been told by him once that she had potential or anything like that at all and so said with surprise, " So the reason you saved me then was-"

Interrupting her he finished, "cause ya've got potential and also we both have the same goal," then turning he looked at her he then gave her a big toothed grin as he finished saying, "and so you're never gonna be alone, cause I'll always have ya back."

In awe at this response Saria felt her sadness quickly fading as she smiled grateful saying, "Ori…"

But then suddenly moving a little closer to her he then smiled cheekily, "but also," with that he moved his left arm behind giving her bum a hard smack making her squawk in surprise and embarrassment, "I'd never let this piece of cuteness get spoilt!" Finishing with a loud laugh.

Saria hearing this was mad at being tricked and begun to cry out, "Ori how could you do that to me! I was-"

Suddenly then the three keybladers arrived from the doorway, the two nobodies seeing them coming then stood ready, however Ori looking at Saria as she had her back turned then thought to himself, 'and I like a girl who tries to voice herself.'

Nozomi, Riku and the king quickly walked up to the arena and saw their two adversaries waiting for them on the field. However looking at them and seeing Saria Nozomi smiled again as she cried and waved, "hey Saria!"

Saria seeing her do this from where she was standing blinked unsure for a moment but then decided to play along as she waved hello quietly with an awkward smile.

However seeing this Riku turned and spoke to her mad, "Nozomi will you cut this out! This is a match not a social gathering."

Hearing him say this Nozomi got annoyed as she replied pouting turning away, "well excuse me Mr party pooper…"

Seeing the two of them once again starting their little dispute match the king looked up at the two of them as he said with his usual calm reasoning, "ya know you two, ya gonna have to save that stuff for later, okay?"

Looking at the king as he said this the two quarrelling keybladers both made their replies, "right…" "Okay your majesty."

The king then nodded once as he then said, "all right…" with that he called his keyblade in a glitter of light, and then following his cue Riku and Nozomi did the same as they stood fast and ready behind him.

Watching from the sidelines Cait sith stood next to Phil as he then called out to them, "you lads give it yer all out there!"

Then there sat in the audience to watch how the battle would go and just for the sheer fun of it sat Meg and Hercules together as they looked down expectantly, then deciding to do the same as the fur ball Meg cried out as well, "that's right! All of you give it your best down there!"

"Yeah you can do it!" Hercules chimed in shaking his fist.

Nozomi back on the arena floor hearing her friends rooting for them all smiled as she gripped the keyblade tighter as she then whispered to herself "will do…"

With that done it was then Phil got the stage set up as once again as then the indivisible walls emerged around the edges of the arena and then suddenly signalling the start the audience screamed and shouted loudly.

Hearing this Ori then grinned, "Well let's get this started then hey?" He smiled as he turned to Saria.

Her insecurity still there Saria though knew they had no choice, but with Ori there she did feel more secure in that sense so then nodding she replied, "hmm, okay."

With that the two of them drew into their battle positions as they called upon their weapons of choice.

Ori calling his right arm back with a big grin on his face then reached into a swirl of darkness as then suddenly appearing as he pulled it back was an odd shaped bow white with red, orange and yellow decorations all over with a single silver bow string. Grasping it and then throwing it side to side in both arms he then grasped it tightly in his left as he looked at his opponents with usual sharp-toothed grin.

Saria closing her eyes calmly held both her arms out in front as suddenly around her feet swirls of water appeared as they the twirled and flowed over her arms then grasping as they made two small pillars they suddenly took the forms of a violin, with an odd blue twisted frame with a black base inserted with a pointed spiked top with silver strings grasped firmly in her left and suddenly there in her right hand appeared her silver metal spiked bow with it's white string. Taking them both she then leaned herself back as she then leaned the violin against her left shoulder moving her feet back gracefully and placing the bow above the strings ready to play at any moment.

Ready to go Ori looked across at his opponents as he then decided to have a little fun before starting off properly, "heh! Nice to meet ya chumps! Just ta let ya know yer lucky streak ends here!"

Seeing him speak like this it was then Riku decided to speak out, "and you're supposed to be?"

At this Ori smirked more as he then replied back grinning showing his sharp teeth, "the name is Ori! I'm the boss of this little ol troop and next to me as one of ya's already met is me second Saria, and as the eldest and leader I thought I'd let ya know about our awesomeness!"

At this Riku and the others looked at him very dismissively but then before they could say anything it was then Saria spoke up, "um, Ori you do realise I'm the older one here don't you? I mean I'm sixteen and you're-"

Instantly ticked off Ori replied mad, "you idiot! I was tryin to make an awesome entrance! You ain't supposed to be correctin me! Now ya've ruined it!"

Looking at him apologetically not liking being yelled at she replied, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry all right…"

Watching this odd couple and their little disagreement everyone look at them uneasily making the atmosphere awkward, Nozomi looking couldn't help though but feel a little bit sorry for Saria being yelled at.

Riku looking at them though was getting fed up and so turned to the king, "your majesty? Do you think we should just go now?"

Hearing him the king looked up at him and then back again as he watched Ori hound in on Saria and then decided it might be for the best so replied, "I think we might as well… otherwise this will never get started."

Nodding seriously at the agreement it was then that both him and the king set off, Nozomi seeing them doing this then called out off guard, "hey wait up!"

Suddenly hearing this call Ori stopped quarrelling with Saria and then suddenly saw that the three keybladers were coming their way, seeing this Ori looked annoyed and then quickly said to Saria, "split!"

Hearing him say this and seeing the oncoming onslaught nodded quickly, "uh right!" She said with that the two of them jumped out of the way before the king and Riku landed their attack together making a cloud of dust in the ground.

Nozomi however still a little bit behind stopped and watched as the dust cleared away, she then saw just the king and Riku and the other two had gone, "huh where'd they-" she began to say but then suddenly she heard an odd new sound, a violin.

Looking quick to where it was being sounded she then looked into the air to her left and saw falling gracefully in the air Saria had begun to play her violin as she sung aloud, " _arise, arise as I fall into thine embrace, hear my voice as I dance with thee in the ocean's night wind…"_

Hearing Saria singing and seeing what she doing in the air she was amazed but realising it wasn't the time for that she quickly called upon her wings and jumped into the air as she ran to meet her.

Saria her eyes still closed only continued to sing away, "_spin and twirl, spin and twirl as you guide me… come and rise with me…" _As the music continued to play on gently with a soothing rhythm. 

Nozomi however now had made it over and held her keyblade tight ready to make the first blow however as she did she whispered in her mind, 'I'm sorry Saria!'

However then her friend opened her eyes harshly as she sung, "_And smite those before me!" _With that the music then became more fierce and heavy as she strung hard against the strings. 

Suddenly before Nozomi could blink a huge whirlpool arose from nowhere forming a wall around Saria, as then it's high pressure struck Nozomi back.

Crying out from the sudden surprise Nozomi sputtered, "what the! How can she-"

But then suddenly from nowhere taking her again by surprise she was struck in the back by a yellow glowing fast energy arrow, she gasped in pain as she was thrown back into the whirlpool and then sent flying back landing hard in the arena floor wet.

Riku and Mickey trying to deal with Ori had watched in shock as he'd fired and saw his target, quickly they both ran to her side, "Nozomi!"

Ori grinning immensely from their successful first attack saw Saria's whirlpool descend to the ground, watching he then saw the water then turn into a halo around her as it all bubbled and churned. He knew what was coming next and so quickly ran to her side to prepare for the next stage.

Getting up as best she could Nozomi winced, "man that hurt!"

"Nozomi! Are ya all right?" Looking up she then saw the king and Riku quickly coming to her aid, looking at them she replied, "yeah I'm all right! I'm fine."

Seeing her like this the king sighed relieved, but then Riku quickly walking over reached his hand down to her, "c'mon, we haven't got time to sit around."

Seeing his helping hand Nozomi nodded and then quickly was pulled back up on her feet, but suddenly as she was rain started to fall around soaking them.

Looking at this Nozomi asked, "huh? What the? Why's it raining? What is-" But then looking ahead she got her answer as she watched Saria still playing her violin and from it the water she called on she'd sent it flying all over the coliseum floor making it a huge shallow pool.

Everyone was incredibly surprised at this power and what was happening but then looking at the two of them Riku then spoke, "what're they up to now?"

Suddenly then as he asked this question the rain then stopped… but as it did Saria then started to sing again as her music became rushed "_Come I sing! Come I sing! From the depths beneath reveal and unsheathe!" _

The king hearing her sing then asked, "what is she askin to come? I don't-"

But then shouting loudly Ori looked at them grinning immensely, "Are ya enjoyin the show ya drowned rats!?"

At this Nozomi then became angered as she shouted back, "who're you calling a drowned rat!"

Hearing her loud outburst Ori only grinned more as he replied, "oh you've got a sweet little loudmouth ain't ya?"

Nozomi then only gritted her teeth this guy really was irritating and the others too looked at him just as harshly, but then Riku enquired, "Just what're you playing at!"

They then listened to him as answered grinning, "Well that was just a little taste of what we gotta offer… but we decided it wouldn't be fun to just have us do all the work… so we're just callin some friends of ours!"

At this Mickey asked, "friends?"

Smiling Ori replied, "that's right… and I'm sure you guys know of our kind already right?'

Everyone then looked on puzzled but then suddenly Saria sounded once more as she sung, "_come now! Aqua performance!" _

With that suddenly the water swirled and turned as from the water strange creatures emerged, they were odd forms feminine looking in shape swaying to and fro, their arms were long and flat sharpened shaped fins and instead of legs they had fish tails.

Ori smiling then snapped his own fingers as then suddenly beside him appeared from swirls of darkness some more monsters small in size yet slightly bigger than the fish creatures, these ones were human in shape and masculine looking with crossed vests and long baggy zipped trousers with sharp toothed smiled mouths, at their sides they all each wielded glowing bows.

There were now nine creatures in total surrounding everyone, however it wasn't this that shocked them, it was the symbol that was embedded on each of their chests… the symbol of the nobody.

Looking at this with widened eyes shocked Nozomi asked, "you're… you're both."

Grinning at all of their shocked expressions Ori replied, "nobodies… right you are there honey… and since we are…"

With another click of his fingers the creatures then suddenly all hurried around together as then the fish dusk nobodies folded themselves over becoming something roughly like surf boards and with that the archer creatures all landed on top.

As they did so Saria then sung aloud, "_Crash, crash, raining, raining all around… " _And repeated the same rhythm over and over making it faster and faster. As she did the water then suddenly backed away becoming a huge tidal wave as the creatures all began to ride upon it.

Everyone then looked on terrified as they gazed up at this fearsome sight as they saw Saria rise up as well standing on a water gaiser as she continued to sing aloud playing her haunting music.

They and the audience all around looked up at the fearsome sight with wide eyes as Ori gazed down at them riding one of the surfing dusks as he then finished grinning menacingly, "we're gonna give you a crash course you'll never forget…"


	74. Trials of the coliseum part 7

_**Chapter LXXI: The trials of the Coliseum part VII**_

Watching the battle from the sidelines Phil was in shock! As were the rest of the audience sitting in their seats, for nothing of this calibre had ever occurred in all of the history of the coliseum.

Looking at what was happening Phil immediately thought of halting the match instantly for he was sure that the elements being used here was against the rules, "Now whoa! Whoa! This has gotta end right here and now!"

Hearing him Cait sith agreed absolutely as he too spoke out, "yeah! Ya've said it goat boy! This is so against-"

However he was interrupted as a cold collected voice spoke, "let it continue."

Turning the both of them felt that familiar ominous shade loom over them and then they saw the scarlet clad Vincent who had arrived and was now gazing on at the battle with serious eyes.

Phil though hearing this was far from agreement on this as he then started to answer back, "What do ya mean let it go on! Havin water like that in a match is-"

However Vincent interrupted once more, "I would have to remind you, you were the one who trained them and others to be ready for surprises… it would be interesting to see if they can over come this…"

"And what would ya know ya daft! Havin water like that ain't-"

Phil silent looking up did remember saying this… but as he looked on as the others continued to struggle on he decided if it did go too far he was going to step in instantly.

With that the trainer and mysterious hero gazed on at the battle ignoring Cait sith as he continued to complain onwards...

Outside though unbeknownst to the audience or anyone else still battling on the arena floor, a ghost emerged in a wisp as it sat down upon the coliseum stairs.

Looking around itself for many quiet moments it looked up to the sky as it saw the warm golden light shining down… then looking to the other door across it then halted it's gaze.

It felt something as it jolted and then with a shiver… it felt it, that same familiar ominous energy of the lord of the dead, as it called him…

Then with a shudder he closed his eyes as his misty form quickly faded away and what was left was a pale blue glowing orb the very source of what he was.

Suddenly the door shuddered open and all at once the standing glowing orb raced inside in the blink of an eye, then suddenly all at once around the gates and the floor more orbs emerged and at once they all raced in too.

It was like a ground of pale blue comets as they all zoomed speeding onwards into the dark door and into the even darker pit that was the underworld…

Gazing up at the horrible wave as it towered over the lot of them, Riku Mickey and especially Nozomi looked on with wide eyes as they heard the waters rushing and gushing roar.

Nozomi couldn't believe it! They were both nobodies and what was worst now was that she and the others had to face this!

However above and upon the wave Ori looked on grinning savagely with his sharp teeth as then he took aim with his bow, and then on signal his archer dusks did the same, Saria in the meanwhile in the midst still of her song standing upon the gaiser then sung once again as she played her violin, "_ready, ready on the brink as we all come and thou shall sink!" _

It was then everyone down below knew what was coming as they all braced themselves for what was coming next looking on with gritted teeth.

Ori on the other hand only grinned more as then the yellow energy of his arrow came through and at once all the other archers too called on their arrows and with that with menace in his voice he commanded, "go!"

With that the wave came crashing towards the three keybladers, seeing it coming towards them all Cait sith shouted out from the stands panicked like mad, "lads!!!"

Turning as she heard this cry Nozomi looked at Cait sith for a moment but then as she did suddenly she heard the king call out, "watch out!"

Then all at once turning back forwards Nozomi then saw the water right on them as it came thundering down as she cried out, "oh n-"

With that the water smashed into the lot of them hard and furious the current sending them all reeling far and scattered apart.

Cait sith watching on gazed horrified along with Phil while all the other members of the audience did as well while Vincent remained indifferent.

Nozomi panicked as she had only got a small breath inside and she had no idea what to do as she flurried around panicked out of her head, as she couldn't swim and she had no idea how long she'd last at this depth.

Trying harder and harder to reach where she thought the surface was it proved fruitless, as she seemed to be going nowhere!

She felt like she was choking as her mouth was begging to open to gain air however she couldn't as she pursed her lips shut her hands over her mouth, she was terrified.

Looking around in the darkness of the water as she felt the horrible iciness as she felt like there was no hope left at all…

But then suddenly out of nowhere someone was coming in front of her swimming fast and furiously towards her, looking in the darkness of the depths she spied his ever familiar shade of silver shining hair as he gazed down at her furious with concentration.

Nozomi's eyes widened as she saw him, Riku coming for her, she didn't know what to do at all as she felt her energy fast depleting as it was painful as she closed her eyes, but then suddenly as she did this she felt Riku grab onto her as he pulled her head close to his chest while his other hand wrapped around her back as he held her tightly.

Feeling his firmness Nozomi had no idea what he was doing as she had her eyes closed still firmly as ever, but yet at his touch despite the horrible situation she felt comforted inside strangely.

Riku holding Nozomi close to him pushed himself hard as he swam forwards into the dark waters going as fast as he could for he remembered before that she couldn't swim, and beyond everything else he couldn't let her die, not now and not there!

Then all at once things changed as he broke out of the waters of the wave as he hurdled in the air still holding Nozomi close to him, then quickly and painfully he landed on the floor of the soaking arena floor.

Breathing fast and quickly giving his lungs a full supply of oxygen his eyes closed as Nozomi too did the same finally releasing her hands from her mouth feeling cold and wet.

Riku finally feeling better then spoke though still a little breathless, "are... you okay?... Nozomi?"

Recovering as best she could to reply Nozomi spoke, "uh… yeah, I… yeah I am… but…"

"But what?" Riku asked his eyes still shut.

"You're… holding me too tight," Nozomi replied as she was now recovered though was uncomfortable as Riku held her head too close to his chest as he hadn't let her go at all.

At this Riku's eyes then opened instantly as he finally realised what he was doing as he felt her wet hair in his fingertips and her drenched back in his other.

Releasing them gently he then lay on her ground as he then moved his arms and started to get off her, as he did he saw her look up at him with a confused and dazed face with her eyes almost drowsy.

Looking at her he didn't know what to do or how to act as he felt frozen in place for some reason that he couldn't name, Nozomi herself finally released blinked a couple of times as she got her senses back together and then finally noticed Riku looking down at her strangely.

She then stared up at him startled herself as she wondered what on earth was going on and then for some odd reason she felt that strange feeling in her heart once again as it began to beat like mad making her cheeks go red with embarrassment.

But then suddenly before this odd situation could go on any further there was a familiar call, "Riku! Nozomi! Are ya both all right!?"

At this call it was then Nozomi and Riku quickly snapped out of their moment as they saw the king lying on the ground a short distance away just as soaked as they were as he lay on the ground coughing slightly.

Seeing this the two of them moved automatically, "your majesty!"" King Mickey!" With that they slipped and slid together until they got up and then finally managed to make it over to him.

"King Mickey are you okay?" Nozomi asked him anxiously as she helped to pull him up along with Riku who also looked at him with concern.

Hearing her ask the king looked at her with an awkward smile as he replied trying to make a joke out the situation, "well it's been a long while since I've been swimming."

Hearing this Riku and her though knew it was totally a weak joke but they couldn't help but show small smiles glad that they'd all made it through the brunt of the attack.

However suddenly interrupting this nice little moment between everyone came a familiar mocking tone, "oh ain't that all sweet and all?"

At this all three of them looked up and then saw now upon a smaller wave though still just as dangerous as ever was Ori along with his dusks and Saria still standing upon her gaiser as she continued to play though quietly on her violin as she murmured a silent song.

Looking up everyone had a mixture of negative expressions but Riku looked on with a horrible rage as he then spoke out agitated, "you tried to kill us!"

At this though Ori only smirked not seeing this snow top was taking things so seriously as he replied, "nah, just a crash course I said, sides if we wanted to kill ya… we wouldn't do it in somewhere so public…"

At this it was Mickey's turn to reply, "what do ya mean by that!"

Listening to him as she gazed up at Ori Nozomi realised now that she truly really didn't like him… but then as she gazed up at Saria she could see that her face was tormented even though her eyes were closed, this made Nozomi look up at her in concern.

However Ori continued, "nothin that concerns you guys but if you were to hit the right buttons…" with that he then clicked his fingers and with that Saria began to play her violin louder once again as she sung her song, "_come and flee, come and flee water dance and be free!" _

And with that the water upon the ground all around emerged four water twisters spinning on the surface of the arena as they twisted around the edges in a continuous circle.

Everybody looked at this with concerned eyes as they saw the water trickery was beginning all over again, though fortunately at least now they didn't have to deal with a big tidal wave.

Ori seeing their reactions only smiled more as he then pointed his finger out and he made Saria's and his dusks get to work.

With that the creatures instantly went as they jumped off the wave in seconds and splashed onto the water surface of the arena as they started to surf their way towards everyone.

Quickly on their feet everybody once again called out their keyblades in flashes of light as they prepared for their attacks, at this the king called out, "get ready everyone!"

At this both Nozomi and Riku nodded together and as they did so the dusks were almost upon them, but then suddenly only some feet away they dove into the water making huge splashes.

At this everybody was shocked as they saw this occur and then Nozomi protested, "huh where did they go! The water's not deep enough for them to dive in!"

Riku just as confused looked around him fast as the others did too, then suddenly looking behind he saw dark silhouettes in the surface as he quickly realised what was happening, "split!" He cried.

With that both Nozomi and Mickey looked behind themselves and saw the dusks suddenly jump out of the water as they started to shoot a barrage of their arrows at the lot of them standing upon the mermaid surfboards.

Seeing this everyone quickly moved back as they started to strike back and dodge the sizzling missiles as they suddenly dove back under the water fast.

Looking at this shocked nobody knew what to do at all, at this the king then cried out, "just what're these things up to! What are they-" but then suddenly once again there was no time to talk as the creatures began their surprise and attack pattern once again.

Ori watching this standing upon the dusk board still smiled as he watched the keybladers struggle against his creatures and Saria's, he then looked up to her to see how she was doing. Her eyes were still closed as she concentrated still upon her song and attack but as he looked he then noticed the expression on her face, as she looked deeply sad as she continued on.

Looking he knew that she was still upset that he and her had to be doing this to a friend that she had only just recently made and perhaps had even lost now which made him shake his own head sadly as he said to himself, "as I've said you're too soft for your own good…"

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Nozomi and everyone were still struggling on with the battle as they did their best to avoid the relentless barrage of arrows that came from the creatures as they kept diving and attacking before anyone had the chance to land any blows on them.

Running still feeling freezing cold and miserable Nozomi spoke up aggravated, "this is endless! We've gotta do something to whoa!" She cried as she quickly jumped out if the way of another barrage, but unfortunately she also had to look out for the water twisters that were still spinning around on the arena floor.

King Mickey also in the same mood spoke out too, "I know! This ain't gonna get us anywhere at this rate!"

Riku meanwhile ran around too as he tried to find some kind of weakness to the creatures as he tried to pinpoint where they would come out, standing over a position he'd chosen he then spoke out, "we just have to find a way to stop them from disappearing into the water! If we can do that then-" however suddenly another creature emerged and it was then he tried his best to attack as he jumped into the air chasing after it.

Hearing him across the field Nozomi dodged once again as she struck a few arrows back with her keyblade that sizzled into the water, then running she spoke out, "what can we do to hold them still long enough! I mean we haven't-"

But suddenly a thought struck her as she remembered Phil's face in her head saying, 'rule number ninety five kid concentrate!' Remembering this she realised running around like this rushing wasn't giving her or the others proper time to think… so though cold and wet she quickly came to a standstill as she then began to try and do just that as she calmed her raced breath and heart. 'Concentrate,' she thought quietly to herself.

Running around still the king once again dodge rolled out of the way of one of the water twisters as he looked around for any signs of the dusks, then suddenly he saw Nozomi on her own as she stood still on the battlefield her eyes closed.

Looking at her oddly as she did this Mickey then suddenly saw with a jerk one of the dusk nobodies was heading in her direction! Quickly he went to intervene as he cried out, "Nozomi look out behind ya!"

At this she opened her eyes with a jolt as she saw the creature coming fast and ready at her, seeing it she quickly pulled her keyblade out and as she did the creature fired.

Nozomi then proceeded to smash away as many of the arrows as she could jumping from the attack back and forth, but then suddenly without warning a few of them struck her sending her flying backwards.

She cried out in pain as the creature once again did it's vanishing act as it disappeared into the water with a loud splash, quickly Mickey ran to her and then quickly caught her as she landed against him.

Looking down at her worried he asked, "Nozomi are ya all right?"

Cringing slightly in pain she looked up at him as she smiled as best she could, "I could be better…"

At this the king was relieved to hear this but then suddenly before he could say another word Nozomi quickly spoke to him, "listen! I've got a plan that might work… but I need you for it kay?"

Hearing this the king was surprised to hear that for usually it was others who cooked up something but then remembering how she dealt with Nessus he quickly said, "all right then what is it?"

With that Nozomi smiled and then whispered quietly into one of his big black mousey ears her thought up plan.

Out on the arena audience seats Meg and Hercules watched the battle with concerned eyes as they saw seemingly that Nozomi had got badly hurt as king Mickey held her close.

Meg looking at her whispered to herself, "c'mon kid! You've gotta get up and do something!"

Hercules watching just equally feeling the same though sensed something in the air… something that didn't feel right, but why though?

However as he asked this question he suddenly saw that Nozomi had now been pulled up and was now running along with Mickey, seeing this he then asked, "what're those two doing?"

Riku turning as he landed on the wet floor having only been able to put one shot through against the dusk asked the same question in his mind as he saw the king and her running together.

Staring at them for a moment he then suddenly heard the king call out to him, "Riku!"

At this he quickly ran forwards himself towards them to see what was going on, as he did the dusks once again tried their underwater assault which he quickly dodged as he ran hearing him them splash once again into the water.

Finally in a good enough hearing distance he ran a short distance beside them as he then quickly shouted out, "your majesty! What is it you've-"

However once again the king interrupted him as he spoke out, "listen! Nozomi's cooked up somethin' and it's a pretty good one! We haven't got time to tell ya the details! But when we get goin ya gotta jump high and fast! Okay!"

His curiosity though still biting away at him Riku had to force his questions back and instead only nodded quick as he replied pulling away from Nozomi and him as he felt the dusks coming once again, "all right! But you both better know what you're doing!"

With that the king nodded and then Riku slipped away as the dusks came flying once more, looking at Nozomi as she had her eyes closed asked her, "Nozomi are ya ready?"

Hearing him she nodded as she replied opening them, "Whenever you are your majesty!" Which the king smiled at in return.

Ori beginning to get bored of this little game of cat and mouse had now sat cross legged upon his dusk surfboard as he yawned saying, "man these guys are totally useless…"

Then opening a bored tired eye he then suddenly saw the mouse pip squeak and soot girl together, wondering what it was that was going on asked, "what the heck are those two-"

Suddenly then without warning the two of them brought out their keyblades together and as they did so around them both emerged a glittering shining female green spirit of some kind as she smiled and entwined around the two of them as they both began to glow.

Ori now getting back on his surfboard then asked, "what the heck-"

Suddenly then as he spoke it was then Saria opened her eyes finally as she heard an odd tone in Ori's voice and then looking she saw the spirit too and it's magical energy as it caused her to nearly stop playing her music.

Then all at once Mickey and her leaped into the air together in perfect synchronisation as they lifted their blades together with a magic spell growing brighter and stronger at their ends, Riku upon the ground saw this as well with widened eyes.

Mickey then shouted out to him, "now Riku!"

At this he then knew it was time as he quickly nodded and then jumped high into the air as Nozomi and Mickey performed their technique.

Nozomi feeling her power level up then shouted out loudly along with the king, "Double Cast Blizzara!"

With that suddenly the two of them drove their keyblades into the arena floor and as they did suddenly the water all around froze in a matter of moments as it glistened white.

It spread faster than the eye could see and in a matter of moments stopped Saria's violin playing and halted her singing as she looked on in utter disbelief, "what is this?!" She cried out alarmed.

Riku then in the air seeing what the two of them did looked on with the same expression as he became speechless, but then looking further he saw now the dusks too had been frozen in the water mere moments before they'd broken the surface!

Seeing this suddenly he heard Nozomi called out, "Riku get them now!"

Hearing her as he turned his head to see her concentrated gaze he then replied quickly himself, "right!"

With that moving in fast and furiously he used the 'Way To Dawn' quickly as he slashed through the lot of them in moments as they faded into nothing, then quickly he proceeded onto the last of his targets.

Ori getting up and off his now frozen ride looked completely annoyed as he complained feeling cold, "darn it all! How the heck could they have-"

Suddenly then he was caught off guard as there coming running fast and furiously was Riku right from behind him. His eyes widening Ori quickly called on his bow as he tried to shoot some arrows out.

However Riku moved in faster then he could shoot as he smashed his keyblade into his bow making it fly away as he then drove Ori into the icy ground hard as he grasped his neckline.

Saria in the distance now standing on the ground looked across at what was happening with worried eyes as she cried out, "Ori!!"

Riku over him had his keyblade over him as he then spoke to him angered gripping him tightly down, "your dusks are history! And your water's frozen! It's over for you!"

At this though Ori said something that Riku didn't expect at all, "oh ya think so do yah?"

Confused Riku asked, "what?"

Then looking up at him Ori's face was blank and serious for a moment but then suddenly it turned into a menacing and crazed grin shocking Riku in moments. Then suddenly making Riku gasp Ori had called on his free left arm and hand as he smashed it into his chest making him weightless as he got up spun and then threw him away like a rag doll.

Riku shouted out, "Aggghhhhh!"

Nozomi and Mickey watching this as it occurred looked on with shocked eyes as Riku smashed into one of the pillars making a huge dented hole. Seeing this the two of them shouted out alarmed, "Riku!"

Then all at once the two of them turned back as Ori suddenly rushed and leaped into the ground making the two of them back away as white dust was sent flying everywhere.

Looking at him the two saw he had now a crazed manic face as he laughed like a lunatic as he shouted, "WOW! You sure flew didn't ya!" As he then smiled insanely laughing loudly.

Saria walking up then looked on horribly worried as she then spoke, "oh no! I don't like it when he becomes like this!"

However Ori now shouted at her harshly, "Shut ya trap Saria!" Making her silent in moments then looking at the two still conscious keybladers he then spoke smiling sinisterly, "now why don't ya play me my favourite tune…"

Nozomi and Mickey silent didn't know what the heck had gotten into Ori at all as they watched the two interact but then suddenly Saria looked on really worried as she spoke, "what?... That one? But Ori that one is-"

She was interrupted again as he said harshly, "just play!"

Saria then flinched again at this tone as she looked worried, but then looking at Nozomi who looked at her with a puzzled expression became sorrowful… but remembering her orders she then reluctantly once again put her violin into place as she began to play away.

Nozomi wondering what was wrong with the tune that was about to be played was more concerned for Riku and his well being but before she could move suddenly Saria began to sing the music which had now become dark and sinister as a horrible atmosphere filled the air, "_come and play along and come and play along, in the darkness with me now in the black howling."_

As the music began to play Ori then began to glow darkly as his face became shadowed and menacing with his eyes glowing luminous yellow as he then said sending shivers up everyone's back as he drew his bow once more smiling, "I'm gonna enjoy smashin' the air right out of your lungs…"


	75. Trials of the coliseum part 8

_**Chapter LXXII: The trials of the Coliseum part VIII**_

Watching as the events of the coliseum match progressed from his green Smokey-viewing orb Hades smiled smugly at the damage and the fantastic distractive performance they were performing, "looks I'm gonna have to give those two guys a little praise when they get back down here."

Then looking above and beyond the orb he was standing just in front of the swirling vortex of the underworld as it continued to thunder and gurgle with it's ferocious and haunting power. Looking above he watched as the lost wandering souls of the underworld and the runaways of the surface all swarmed together into one huge dark mass.

It was slowly coming together and then all that would need to be done would be to give the thing a true physical shape, smiling at the progress he then murmured, "pretty soon upstairs will have a whole new lot to talk about…"

Suddenly then as he spoke these words it was then a familiar cold tone asked, "I am glad to see the progression is to your liking."

With that and his smirk still on his face Hades turned his head to see his two new associates approaching, Hari with her arms folded as she looked at the swarming of souls with her usual serious gaze. While Pete beside her gazed up with perplexed and astounded eyes at the mesmerizing sight.

Finally arriving beside him to watch it was then Hades turned back up to watch as well as he replied, "yeah it's goin real smooth… this'll be done sooner than even I would have thought… then uh once that's done, you'll perform your little trick there, right babe?"

Hari not turning her head answered him simply and coldly, "yes, since that is what you have commanded of me lord Hades."

Hearing her call him lord, Hades was quite pleased at this little honourable mention so satisfied he turned back to watch the light show, while Pete beside Hari looking at her couldn't help but be concerned still at what it was that was going to occur…

Watching still from the sidelines at what occurred Phil couldn't believe his eyes to his wondrous coliseum arena, first it had been turned into a large size pool complete with wave machine and now an ice rink!

These guys were all gonna have a lot to answer for at the end of the day! But beside him paying absolutely no mind to the damage Cait sith watched with worried eyes at the transformation that was occurring in these two new nobodies. He could sense a horrible swelling of power emerging from the song the girl was singing and playing on her violin. Watching on he asked aloud, "what is it those two are gonna do?"

However watching on coldly still Vincent waited patiently for the outcome of this vicious and unpredictable battle.

On the battlefield after hearing these chilling words from Ori's mouth they looked at him in concern as he started to sway in erratic movements as he grinned insanely still letting out small giggles.

Nozomi and Mickey both on their guard quickly braced themselves for what was going to occur next, then suddenly still singing and playing away a dark like fog surrounded Saria as she opened her eyes and sung aloud, "_First Movement… The Crazed Wolf Claws!" _Then suddenly she strung hard on the strings of her violin making the music dark and foreboding.

Then as the song reached Ori's ears he gasped with insane pleasure as he then moved and drew out his bow in moments as he spoke, "Ready or not here I go!!"

Seeing him fast approaching the two of them called out fast, "whoa!" As they jumped quickly out of the way of his oncoming attack as he sent snowy dust flying everywhere. Both landing quickly on the ground they prepared themselves, "move fast!" The king commanded.

Hearing Nozomi replied with a fast nod as she responded, "got it!"

With that they started to run fast away from the damaged area as they ran quickly around it, then suddenly before the eye could see Ori jumped out of the ice cloud quickly as he leaped and went for his oncoming attack as he aimed with his bow at Nozomi!

Seeing him do this king Mickey quickly called out, "Nozomi!"

Hearing him she quickly turned, though in shock she quickly drew the keyblade and blocked his bow that was inches from her face. Looking up at him startled she saw his facial expression had now darkened and he was now more like a ferocious crazed animal than the so called cheeky demon they'd met earlier. His crazed eyes stared down at her as his sharp-toothed grin was revealed.

Seeing this not liking being stared at in such a haunting manner she quickly spoke mad, "stop staring like that!" As she moved to hit him with a roundhouse kick.

However fast with his hyped agility Ori quickly leapt out of the way as he then laughed aloud again and pulling upon the single string on his bow glowing yellow arrows as he then released them speaking crazed, "I just love this!!"

Seeing what he was doing Nozomi quickly dodged back and forth as she jumped, however she was not able to dodge all of them as one of them struck into her left shoulder. It stung horribly as she cried out from the pain.

The king seeing this quickly started to try and run to her aid as he called out, "Nozomi!"

However hearing him approach she quickly called out, "don't come here!"

This made the king instantly stop in his tracks as he called out worried, "but ya can't just fight him all by yourself! Ya need to-"

However he was quickly interrupted as Nozomi cried back as she looked frustrated bitterly at Ori as she held the keyblade with both hands. Then quickly launched in for an attack to keep the crazed lunatic distracted as she called out, "help Riku! He needs help more than me right now! My healing magic isn't as strong as yours! You can do more for him than me so please-"

But then once again Ori tried once more for another surprise attack as he went straight with his fist once more like he did Riku, however on guard for this Nozomi quickly called on one of her knees as she stopped him.

Then taking the time he was paused she went to slice him once again with her keyblade however quickly Ori jumped back out of the way. Then as he did this Nozomi ran out of his reach to give the king time to act. Seeing her do this on his behalf the king nodded quick as he headed straight for the damaged pillar where Riku lay upon the debris ridden ground.

Cait sith looking at how the battle was progressing didn't like it at all as he could see that Nozomi was struggling by herself as she was struggling for it was difficult for her to keep her footing and balance on the icy ground against Ori's fast and unpredictable attacks.

Phil watching on too saw Nozomi struggle as Ori once again sent a wave of arrows again. Looking at this he quickly called out, "c'mon twinkle toes watch those feet!"

Not liking how this was going on at all Cait sith looked up to Vincent to see if the human statue could even bother to make a comment or change. However as expected there was none as he only gazed at the struggles.

Angered once again Cait sith was gonna let the red clad idiot have it when suddenly he felt an awful shudder in the air, turning he looked then to see-

Riku ached in pain as he clenched his teeth and opened his eyes slowly, he then spoke, "man I feel I've been hit by a cannon ball."

Hearing him the king then spoke relieved, "Riku! You're awake!"

Quickly sitting up getting his act together Riku looked to his left then to see the king beside him, seeing him he quickly asked, "Your majesty what's going on?!"

At once the king looked serious as he replied, "you were struck by the enemy and I headed here quick to heal you while Nozomi-"

Suddenly then interrupting him the king and Riku felt that horrible wave as well as they turned their heads in the direction it was coming from, Saria.

As she continued to play the song of 'The Black Howling' the dark fog that surrounded her intensified as her eyes too darkened into a trance like state as her playing too intensified as she sung, "_Darkness sing come and spread thine wings!" _

On the arena floor Nozomi landed once more stopping herself from tripping up, as she looked at Ori still angrily as he continued to act in his weird demented way. Her left shoulder still hurt from where his arrow had hit causing her to be more irritated then she was already.

She then spoke mad, "will you quit acting weirdly already! I'm fed up with you-"

Suddenly then there was a shaking in the icy arena as there were tremors, making everyone shudder, feeling it nearly making her trip once more Nozomi cried out, "what the!"

Then suddenly as this occurred huge chunks of the icy ground immediately lifted into the air like glaciers as they all drifted and started to spin around at a fast speed.

Watching this as it occurred Nozomi looked on shocked as she then spoke, "how can this be-" But then she looked ahead in Saria's direction and finally noticed too the darkened state she'd become absorbed into, as her gaze was empty and the fog was getting worse.

Looking at her Nozomi couldn't understand the change that was coming over her friend but then before she could wonder about it, suddenly Ori started his attacks once again, "c'mon I wanna see ya do more!"

Seeing him coming once more Nozomi quickly went to get out of the way of another barrage of arrows, but suddenly as she began to run the pain in her left shoulder acted up again distracting her from her footing as she slipped on the ice onto her back.

"Ow! That-"

"You're mine!" Ori shouted manically as he shot a shower of arrows straight in her direction.

Seeing this coming there was no way for her to get out of the way in time so she closed her eyes in fright, but then suddenly there were sounds of slashing and slicing as then the sounds of the arrows was quickly silenced.

Opening her eyes quickly Nozomi then got up from where she was lying and then saw to her amazement Riku and Mickey had arrived their keyblades drawn as they had destroyed the barrage.

Seeing them Nozomi spoke delighted, "Mickey! Riku!"

Hearing her the mouse king turned around and spoke with a smile, "sorry we're late!"

Smiling as she heard him say this it was then Riku spoke with fierce determination as he gripped 'The Way To Dawn' tightly, "your majesty cure Nozomi! I've got a score to settle!"

With that he launched straight at Ori who continued to smile insanely as Riku then charged at him with his keyblade, but then acting in his twisted manner Ori brought out his bow as he clashed it against Riku's keyblade as the two started to strike back and forth against each other.

Mickey quickly running to Nozomi's side looked at her as she lay on the ground as he asked, "are you okay Nozomi?"

Hearing him ask she spoke, "I'm achy and my shoulder really hurts…" she spoke as she held it indicating it to him as positively as she could.

Seeing this the king immediately set off to work as he then cast aloud, "Cura!" As it's healing power quickly glowed and spread throughout her body removing the damage in moments.

Feeling its effects and the wonderful refreshness of it Nozomi quickly once more got back on her feet as she spoke, "right lets go, your majesty!"

Nodding as he heard her say this the king too looked up with determination at their adversaries. Saria in the meantime still playing away on her violin as she manipulated the huge pieces of ice in the air to begin spin around herself slowly as she sung on, "_frozen in the night take your flight! And attack!" _

With that the huge chunks of ice around her suddenly began to spin faster and faster and faster as she was suddenly lifted into the air and her hair went dancing around her as she fully concentrating on the song.

Riku was still fighting with Ori as he continued to dodge and aim with his arrows while Riku blocked his attacks as he tried to get his own in which were proving fruitless as he was getting nowhere fast at all. But then suddenly Ori stopped in mid air as he came to a stand still looking at Riku blankly.

Seeing him like this Riku rushed straight at him as he aimed fast and hard, "now!"

However suddenly Ori smiled mad and widely again as he jumped back and then thundering forwards came one of the huge chunks of ice as Ori quickly landed on it's back as though riding a bronco horse, as he smiled sinisterly once more as he brought out his bow with another arrow ready.

Riku shocked then heard him cry out, "Got ya!" As he then fired the arrows away riding the fast flying icicle missile.

Seeing the oncoming attack Riku jumped out of the way of the thing and then trying hard he weaved his way in and out of the arrows as they came straight at him.

Watching as he fought down below Nozomi and the king quickly saw the thing coming their way and as they did they immediately ran out of its range as it crashed into the ground.

But then suddenly as they did more of them started to rain down as they all thundered towards the two of them, seeing them coming Nozomi cried out, "hey that's not fair! We haven't-" But there was no time to talk as she quickly started to run around the icy field trying to avoid them as they smashed into the earth.

Riku meanwhile still dodging in the air as best as he could against the arrows suddenly met Ori in mid air once more as he looked at him with mad joy. Fed up with this gaze he quickly went to strike him once more but he missed again as he then started to speak to him, "oh c'mon man? Can't you do anymore?"

Riku gritted his teeth angrily as he then heard him go on, "Ya can't ya? Like twisting, or spinnin? Or how bout-"

With that he then brought out his fist once more ready to strike him making Riku look at him wide eyed as he finished laughing, " flying!?"

With that he quickly made his strike but then Riku acted quickly as he could as he brought out his keyblade as fast as he was enabled which then made Ori smash his fist into it making him fly back fast like a comet.

Meanwhile running on the ground missing another near strike as she waved her arms as it landed straight in front of her making her sweat at what nearly occurred, 'man this is getting way too brutal!'

Then suddenly a slight distance back she and Mickey heard a crash in the earth, looking back they then saw Riku as he got up on one knee from the ground gasping from the impact.

Seeing him like this the king called out, "Riku!" With that the two of them ran forwards to his aid in concern.

At his side quick he looked at them for a moment cringing slightly and then at Ori as he looked down at them smiling as he descended to the icy ground smiling still holding his bow at his side.

Watching from the sides still Meg and Hercules watched with concerned eyes as there seemed no way for theirs friends to make a recovery from this.

"What can they do?" Meg thought desperately for looking at all that hurdling ice and the mad archer she could see nothing they could do.

Hercules then spoke as well, "I don't know at all what they can-" But suddenly he looked up at something that shocked him in moments as he cried out, "look out!"

Then Meg and the audience hearing him looked up and saw a huge block of the ice was hurdling straight for them, everybody seeing it then panicked as they all screamed as they started to run out of its way erratically.

Meg looking on shocked then suddenly felt a pull on her arm as Hercules quickly pulled her out of the way of the oncoming missile. Then in a mere matter of seconds there was a crash as the thing sent icy fragments flying everywhere. Rolling away as they both landed on the floor they looked up to see the crater that had been created by the ice.

Breathless Meg asked horrified, "how can that have happened! What is-"

But then stopping her in her tracks she and Hercules looked across and saw that more of them were showering out from the arena from a huge climbing dark cloudy tornado as they were all striking into the audience seats causing chaos as they were all running for their lives.

Looking at this deeply distressed Hercules spoke, "c'mon! We've got to help those people!" With that he and Meg ran to try and stop any casualties.

Back on the battlefield everybody watched as they saw the damage that was being created as all the people were running for their lives.

Horrified as she saw what was going on Nozomi then looked to the tornado that was spinning as inside she could see was Saria, looking at her Nozomi cried out, "Saria stop it!! You're doing too much stop it now!!"

Unfortunately there was no answer from her as she continued to play on; looking at her Nozomi asked wide eyed, "why doesn't she stop!? Doesn't she know what-"

At this question Mickey quickly answered her, "I don't think she does, she's too deep in concentration to hear ya… and what's worse it's fillin this guy up here with power makin 'em both go mad."

Listening to this Riku then asked, "but how can we stop them then! We've got to-"

But suddenly a fast flying arrow from Ori's bow was sent at the three of them, however acting fast everyone quickly separated and landed away as they watched him approach the lot of them.

Still in his mad state Ori laughed madly as he cried, "I just love this!!!" As he heard the wonderful sounds of crashing and smashing.

Looking at him angered it was then Mickey called out, "stop this! Yer getting innocent people involved in this! Stop before she-"

However Ori only rushed forwards towards him as he spoke to him, "I don't give damn about anyone else! They can all become skewered for all I care!"

Mickey hearing him as he said this looked at him mad as he ran forwards and struck his own blade into Ori's bow.

Nozomi and Riku seeing he was distracted both quickly ran to strike Ori too, but as they did suddenly he jumped out of their reach in moments like a cat as he landed again on the ground.

Looking at him hatefully Nozomi then cried out to him, "why're you doing this! How can you involve others in this!"

At this Ori only smiled as he replied, "cause we can, besides as long as she I have got a purpose to fill out! We don't need nothing else!" With that he suddenly pulled out his bow as he then brought out another arrow however this time this one was larger and a menacing purple colour.

Everyone looking at this wide eyed then heard him shout his attack, "Graviga Arrow!" With that he shot it forwards towards them in seconds.

Looking at the projectile as it thundered forwards towards them all, they dodged past it, and then all together they started to make their attack on Ori together.

However suddenly they were sent bowing to their knees making them immobile, "what the-" Nozomi cried out as she struggled to stay on her feet as she was kneeling on the ground.

Riku feeling the same horrible sensation spoke out, "what is this?!"

Mickey on his knees then looked up at Ori angrily as he laughed as he spoke, "how do ya like my special technique… I'm a master of gravity… trained by the best! You guys never had a chance to begin with…"

Hearing him as he spoke Nozomi looked at him mad but then she was annoyed as she thought bitterly, 'we've got to do something… if only I could stop Saria… this can't go on like this!" Feeling the weight of the gravity spell on herself she looked at Ori who only continued to smile savagely as though he'd already won as Saria's tornado continued to spin away.

Then suddenly he spoke once again, "now I'm gonna finish the lot of ya! With a bang!" He cried as he then ran straight ahead and then for his first victim he ran straight at Nozomi and then with his fist he struck her in the stomach as he twisted around and then sent her flying back.

Gasping in pain from the blow her eyes were closed in pain, but then feeling the pulse of the wind she realised something as she opened her eyes and then saw with realisation where she was heading! She then knew what to do.

Riku and Mickey however still held by the force of the gravity spell he'd fired at them there was nothing they could do as they watched Ori angrily as he then cried out, "ha ha! There's another one flyin!"

Looking at him bitterly Riku and Mickey then watched as he turned around and faced them grinning menacingly as he then spoke once more, "So do you guys like it! My cool awesomeness?"

Riku looked at Ori mad, as he was about to retort something right back when suddenly he looked ahead and then saw Nozomi got up painfully and was up on her feet as she waved to the two of them.

Seeing her Mickey and Riku looked surprised and then Ori seeing their expressions then smiled more as he said, "I knew that you guys would be impressed! I'm just too awesome huh!?" He laughed.

Meanwhile back ahead Nozomi signalled to them simply what she was going to do as she then signalled for them to keep quiet and also a sign of distraction.

So seeing this the two of them nodded slightly as they focused their gaze back onto Ori who was still laughing so then thinking of the something Riku quickly spoke, "yeah you're so great… I bet you had a teacher who really out ranked the rest right?"

At this Ori looked at him with an odd look as his smile dropped suddenly… he was quiet for a few moments until he spoke once more, " yeah I did… I did have a teacher… a master and he taught me everything to make me strong…"

Seeing that Ori was being distracted well Nozomi quickly got up and ran as she headed for the tornado that Saria was still creating around herself, looking at it Nozomi could feel the strength of the wind pushing her back! But she had to make her stop and have this match end once and for all so proceeding as best she could she went into a position where she'd be able to commence her plan.

Meanwhile back with Ori and the others Mickey then decided to speak as well, "make you strong? Even though you're so small? He must have had great sympathy for a fella like you, I bet he-"

At this it was then Ori became infuriated as he shouted, "shut up! You guys don't know nothing!"

Seeing he was provoked Riku saw that this was the best way to keep him distracted so added more oil to the fire, as he then asked mockingly, "nothing? That's funny coming from a nobody, you guys are nothing to begin with -"

At this Ori then roared, "what would you know!!"

This immediately silenced Riku and Mickey's gaze changed in moments as Ori was now truly filled with hate in his eyes as he looked at them.

Nozomi in the meantime had now gotten into a good position as she stood a short distance and looked up at the tornado as she saw that it was still sprouting and showering ice left and right into the outer coliseum as Saria continued to play her song.

Clenching the keyblade in her hand she whispered to herself, "I'm sorry Saria… but I've got to make you stop…" With that she called on her wings as she then quickly jumped and launched herself into the air.

Ori in the meantime stared at his two somebody prisoners enraged as he then spoke, "you don't know what it's like us! For me even! Never to have a purpose and a reason in life to begin with! Any reason I had before was stolen from me by people like you! To always be shunned left and right never in the light or darkness! So what else can we do but serve! That's the only purpose that we have!" He ended shouting enraged.

At hearing these words it was then the king whispered to himself, "serve? Serve who?"

At that moment arriving at her destination in the air Nozomi could see Saria's back was to her, so quickly though reluctantly she put her plan into action! Lifting her keyblade with both hands she then let it out, "Thundera!!"

The lightning spell formed quickly in the air in the middle of the tornado as it then quickly and swiftly struck Saria in moments as she gasped out in pain, her eyes widening. However she continued to play.

Seeing her do this Nozomi then did once more, "Thundera!!" And once again the spell rained down and struck Saria making her gasp once more as she halted her playing for a brief moment making the tornado weaken temporarily.

Nozomi then finally let it rain down once more, "Thundera!" As then it struck her once again making her stop entirely and the tornado quickly disappeared in moments.

Back down on the floor Ori suddenly felt a shudder as the music and song stopped making him turn gasping his darkened look vanishing in moments, "what the-"

But then suddenly as his concentration was dropped the gravity spell stopped, Riku and Mickey were quickly released from its hold and so seeing this they quickly both went straight in for the attack.

Ori his head turned then suddenly saw Riku rushing past, as he looked shocked as he cried, "hey you-"

But then suddenly he was struck from behind as Mickey slashed into his back with his keyblade fast and furiously as he then pelted him with more blows making him gasp in pain.

Then finishing the king quickly struck him into the ground as he then told him determined, "now it's really over for ya!"

Meanwhile Riku had jumped forward fast and furiously towards Saria as he then took his keyblade and slashed into her violin cutting the strings in moments, the female nobody then gasped scared.

As she did so the ice that flew in the air then quickly dissipated and dissolved in moments leaving no trace that they were ever there to begin with, however he wasn't finished as he quickly too struck a blow into her sending her flying into the ground.

Smashing into the now snow cleared stone floor she gasped painfully as she regained her consciousness, she then looked and saw Riku coming at her. She looked wide eyed with fright, however Riku not paying any heed to this immediately struck her again making her fly back as she struck the invisible barrier making her slide down into a heap on the floor.

Nozomi seeing this looked on horrified at what was happening to her friend, she couldn't believe how violent Riku was being, she called out terrified, "Riku! Stop it!"

Mickey watching himself as this occurred too was equally just as shocked but he could understand the reasons why he was doing it, though he didn't like it still.

Ori on the ground hearing Saria's cries looked up painfully as he breathed, "stop it…"

Riku however hell bent walked over to Saria as though possessed, lying on the floor she looked up at Riku terrified as she then hid her face down in her arms as she awaited further pain.

Looking down a her pitiful form Riku raised his blade once more, as he would end her there and then, she'd caused far too much damage and was a threat that needed to be stopped.

However suddenly he was struck by something as he felt a horrible burning sensation, turning to the side he quickly saw it was Nozomi, as she looked at him enraged her keyblade raised revealing she had cast a fira spell.

Looking at her outraged he asked mad, "What're you doing idiot! You're-"

But then Nozomi interrupted mad, "that's my question what do you think you're doing! She's already taken enough damage! She can't even get up to fight you! That's enough!"

Hearing her say this Riku though wasn't going to let it go as he then spoke enraged, "you mean you're letting her off for this! She's purposely hurt loads of people here! Practically ruined this coliseum and she even nearly drowned you! She's a threat to everything and everyone here!"

At this however Nozomi only looked more mad as she cried," I know that! But no one died did they! That's no reason to take her life! She's my friend and I won't let you hurt her anymore!"

At this Riku couldn't believe what he was hearing! So argued back, "She's a nobody! Her life was a mistake to begin with and you barely know her! How does that make her your-"

However at this she only looked bitterer as she then shouted with gritted teeth, "don't you say that! There is no life in this world that's a mistake! Even if she is a nobody I don't care! And I won't hear anymore! You will not do it and that's the end of it! Got it!"

Hearing her stubborn resolve Riku was far from impressed, as he turned around to look at her once more though suddenly he saw leaning over Saria protectively with an agitated look on his face Ori spoke his teeth clenched, "I won't let you hurt my partner!"

At this Riku then immediately halted as he saw the dedication between the two of them making him stare silently… then suddenly before he could say another word there was a large shout, "and the winners are… the keybladers Mickey! Nozomi and Riku!"

Hearing this everyone then turned around instantly then to see Phil walking across as Cait Sith followed him closely along with Hercules and Meg, seeing them approach everybody looked at them with mixed expression.

Nozomi in the meantime seeing them approach went quickly to where Saria and Ori were, Riku seeing her asked quickly, "what do you think you're-"

However Nozomi looked at him venomously making him halt in moments then turning her gaze back to Saria and Ori she saw that Ori looked at her aggressively like a wild animal.

Seeing him like this though she couldn't blame him for the way he was acting… and she knew that words weren't the way to convey her apologies… so she lifted her keyblade into the air.

Ori on guard in moments tensed making everyone look on edge at was about to occur, Riku beside her wide eyed then watched as she closed her eyes. Nozomi feeling her magical energy then suddenly felt her magic level up as she spoke gently, "Cura!"  
With that the healing magic spread over Ori and Saria in moments as it healed their wounds and recovered their energy in moments, Ori gazed up at her startled and then below he could feel Saria stirring.

Looking at her he quickly moved himself off her to check her quickly,"Saria? Saria are ya all right?" Moving herself up gently she looked at Ori with drowsy eyes as she was drained using so much power.

She then answered him, "I? Did we-" But then looking to her right she saw Nozomi and as she did her eyes widened as she saw her.

Looking at her friend quietly Nozomi smiled sadly… as she couldn't think of what to say at all… so instead she turned and started to walk away towards Phil and the others while Mickey was explaining the situation.

Walking past Riku she looked at him briefly but then away as she became further saddened as she then ran to go over quickly to explain as well.

Riku watching after her had no idea of what to do… he'd only been doing what he thought was right, so why did everything have to? Irritated he decided to follow in pursuit.

Then leaving Ori and Saria by themselves with each other they both stared after the girl who had helped them despite the horrible situation they'd both put them through.

Saria watching felt like crying, for she felt she had lost a friend… while Ori couldn't forget the words she'd spoken, 'there's no life in this world that's a mistake.' For it was the first time in his life that he'd seen a somebody protect a nobody, who the heck was she?

Vincent in the meantime having not left his spot gazed upon the dramatic moments silently, then watching everyone talking together he decided then would be best to make his exit. Doing so he drew his cape and departed through the doors.

Outside in the meantime the comets of souls that had all continued to fly into the doorway of the underworld suddenly then ceased, as they had all at last been collected as the door slammed shut with a loud echo… Leaving the coliseum in deadly silence.

_Hi guys sorry this one's a bit late! I didn't have the energy last week so I needed to have a little break, you can forgive me for that right? Hope you all liked it! Expect more next week! _


	76. Trials of the coliseum part 9

_**Chapter LXXIII: The trials of the Coliseum part IX**_

Opening the coliseum entrance doors Nozomi then quickly shut behind her as she walked down the steps until she arrived at the bottom, Cait sith in the meantime was tagging along as he sat upon his usual favourite resting place, her comfy black hair.

Getting herself comfortable she sat herself down as she placed her hands on the sides of her face as she looked on tiredly with bored depressed eyes as she then let out a huge sigh, "man… things can't be any worse can they?"

It had now been quite some time since the match between Ori and Saria, as Nozomi and the other's had fought in other matches against different sorts of heartless, which they had all won with no extreme difficulty. However during this time Nozomi had said not a word to either Riku nor the king as she had been extremely angry with the two of them with what had happened between them and their nobody opponents.

Remembering the last match as she had looking at Riku and the king crossly it made her feel more depressed as she wasn't usually one to hold onto a grudge this long but… with what happened she couldn't forgive the two of them that easily either.

Confused and frustrated she then cried out mad, "aw! What am I supposed to do!?"

Cait sith hearing her from where he was just as annoyed with the way things were then got up and tugged her hair hard making her stop in mid complaint gasping in sharp pain as he then spoke to her mad, "will ya stop fussin and just make up already if ya feelin that down lass!"

Feeling him pull back making her head hurt still Nozomi then spoke as she had one eye closed cringing, "Cait sith! Let go of me! Ow! It hurts!"

At this Cait sith though wasn't going to be that easygoing as he replied, "I ain't goin' to until ya promise to stop whinging!"

Hearing him still in pain Nozomi wanted this harassment to end quickly so replying quickly she spoke, "all right! All right! I give in just let go!"

Cait sith listening intently getting the words he wanted then quickly let go of her as he spoke again, "good to see ya get it lass!"

Feeling him let go of her hair Nozomi then bowed her head quickly glad for the relief as she felt the pain flow away gradually, Cait sith though still on top of her looked at her still a little cross as he said aloud," honestly why do ya have to make life difficult for ya self?"

After a further quiet moment Nozomi had now recovered from the hard tugging and aching as she then turned her head to look up at the sky… she looked depressed as she saw the clouds drifting on slowly despite the difficulties upon the earth.

Looking at them she then decided to speak aloud, "I'm not trying to… it's just I don't get it, I mean what do the two of them have against nobodies? Nothing's been explained about them to me and also…"

Looking down at her as she went quiet about this Cait sith then enquired curious, "and also…?"

Nozomi then looked down as she replied, "I just keep getting this feeling they're hiding something from me, cause at one time or another they go all quiet and solemn… even after something really fun is happening."

Listening to her words Cait sith was quiet, for he himself had also noticed the quiet seriousness that often followed the mouse king and snow drop around… he then suddenly jumped off of Nozomi's head as he landed beside her and sat himself down his tail wagging slowly to and throw in thought.

Nozomi looking down at him blinked puzzled as she wondered of he had something to say, it was quiet for a little and so seeing he wasn't going to say anything she began to open her mouth to speak herself when suddenly Cait sith spoke up, "I can see it there me self there lass… and ya are right about the fact them about not explaining everything to ya… so all in all the lot of ya just need to understand each other."

Hearing him say this so simply Nozomi though couldn't believe it and so replied back, "how can you say that so simply! It's not as easy as all that to-"

However Cait sith immediately countered as he quickly jumped up and pointed his gloved hand at her mad, "ya are wrong there lass! The only reason all this uneasiness is goin on in the first place is cause neither yaself nor them have bothered to explain anything clearly to each other! So until one of ya begin to do that this ain't gonna get solved!"

At this looking at him totally baffled Nozomi asked him slowly, "Uh… so you want me to?"

Still in his teacher like mood Cait sith then told her straight and simply, "when ya see one of the two of 'em make them explain everythin to ya!"

Now finally clicking into place what he was talking about Nozomi paused as she felt the bad feeling inside subsiding slightly as she had been given the clue what to do as she then smiled and looked down at him and replied looking away, "okay then, that's fine… but I'm not going to apologise for anything."

Glad to see at least the dummy had cheered up now slightly Cait sith smiled himself as he then looked up himself into the sky, "right ya are then lass."

More silence followed between the two of them as they continued to look up at the cloudy blue sky as the warm light continued to shine down upon them. Looking out at everything for another moment Nozomi then turned back her sights to Cait sith who she saw was in a quiet sad mood himself, looking at him she then asked, "thinking about something?"

Hearing her Cait sith didn't bother to look back at her as he replied, "somethin like that."

Nozomi still looking down at him then looked sad herself, as she then knew whom it was as she said, "it's Oralee isn't it?"

At this answer Cait sith's tail simply froze in the air for a few moments as it then became lax and dropped to the floor showing his depression as he replied, "bang on there lass."

Seeing him like this Nozomi then could understand his feelings as she thought of Wairu once more as she asked him, "You must miss her a lot huh?"

Hearing her Cait sith replied still looking out to the sky, "more than ya can know lass."

Looking at him Nozomi then smiled sadly as she then asked, "Have you known her for a long time?"

Still looking outward Cait sith replied, "aye lass, ever since she was nine years old, seven years in total she and I were together though thick and thin… this is been the first she and me have been apart this long."

At this reply Nozomi looked down herself, as she understood at least one thing everyone had in common was that they were all apart from someone important to them, Mickey and Riku from their friends, Cait sith from Oralee and herself from Wairu and her long last master…

Realising this she looked at Cait sith gently and then said, "I see… do you wanna sit on my lap?"

At this looked at her suddenly surprised unused to this type of behaviour from her as he asked, "ya what?"

Nozomi herself totally unsurprised by his reaction replied feeling strange herself for offering, "well do you wanna rest on here? Cause I thought it'd be a lot more comfortable then the hard stone steps, that's all and well… yeah."

Hearing this explanation Cait sith was still unsure exactly of where this was leading to… Nozomi seeing his uncertainty then turned her head to look up back up the sky thinking that her act of generosity was being refused.

But then suddenly without warning she felt something pounce onto her lap, looking quick now surprised herself Nozomi then turned to see that Cait sith was now sat upon her legs as he made himself comfortable.

Looking at him baffled Nozomi then heard him say, "well I'm glad to see that even a banshee like yerself can have their soft spots about 'em, I ain't gonna pass a blue moon chance like this for anythin!"

Hearing him say this in his usual humour Nozomi then replied smiling a little more, "well I'm glad to know that I've got a good soft spot!"

Cait sith happy himself then curled himself on her lap as he made to have a nice long nap, seeing him do this Nozomi smiled gently as she moved her hand saying, "thanks a lot Cait sith… I promise you and Oralee will be reunited someday… I'll make sure about it."

Looking down at him there was no reply though as Nozomi then assumed that he'd drifted off to the land of nod, which she was happy for as she felt his warmth on her legs.

"I see that you are certainly in high spirits."

Hearing this new voice all of a sudden Nozomi almost jumped out of her skin and quickly looked up and saw the familiar red shaded cloaked figure of the much talked about…?

Pointing at him Nozomi spoke "hey it's you! Um… what was it again…" She thought as she tried to remember this guy's name once more.

Seeing her puzzling dilemma he spoke up in his cold serious tone, "Vincent… Valentine."

Hearing him say this Nozomi replied, "yeah that's it uh-" then suddenly realising she was acting like a total moron she spoke, "oh man I'm sorry, you must think I'm so stupid to-"

"You are certainly a forgetful individual yes," he replied calmly as he walked to the stairs and then stood next to one of the pillars and laid his back against it.

Looking at him puzzled Nozomi had no idea how to interact exactly with this overly mysterious guy as she was quiet for a moment, but then feeling unsure about this quiet atmosphere around them she spoke up, "so uh… what are you doing here exactly Mr Valentine?"

At this the red clad stranger replied his eyes closed, "wandering…"

Hearing him say this Nozomi was quiet before she replied, "oh?...I see were you bored or something?"

At this though no reply came from Vincent's lips as he simply opened his eyes revealing his blood red irises only confusing Nozomi more as she wondered what was up with this guy?

However she hadn't given up on a conversation yet as she then asked, "so uh?... What are you here for in the tournament? Are you trying to win the Cubix cup or something?"

Listening to this question Vincent was silent… but then came a serious reply, "you."

At this answer Nozomi froze slightly as she was silent for a moment before snapping back into a normal state of mind, "uh what?"

Hearing her ask again Vincent answered once more making it clear, "you answer first."

Understanding suddenly Nozomi sighed with relief and then thought herself incredibly stupid for not getting it in the first place as she answered, "oh uh right, um, okay…"

With that she then told him simply why she and the others had entered the coliseum matches, "well my reason and the other's is simply to get stronger so we can accomplish more in the future and stuff, also I just want to make sure I don't hold everyone up anymore and act a little more maturely… so we can all reunite with the people important to us." She finished as she looked down at Cait sith's continuing slumbering form.

Listening to this small explanation Vincent was silent for a moment, but then once again he closed his eyes as he then answered, "it appears as though we have something a little in common then."

At this Nozomi turned and looked at Vincent in surprise to learn she and her friends had something in common with this mysterious guy, she then replied, "really?!"

Hearing her all that Vincent did in reply though was do a small simple nod, his eyes still closed.

Looking at him as he did this Nozomi was intrigued as she then decided to inquire, "Can I ask what it is we've got in common with you?"

Vincent silent for a further moment then opened his red eyes once more as he looked at her with his serious expression while all Nozomi did was look at him innocently puzzled.

Seeing her do this Vincent could feel no evil echoes in her… and so decided to reveal this one small thing about himself, "I'm searching for a lost loved one of mine…"

Blinking as she heard this Nozomi was surprised to learn he was searching for someone like that as she asked, " a loved one?"

Vincent once again nodded," correct… a woman named Lucrecia… I've been looking for her for a long time."

Listening still Nozomi was quiet but then as she heard Vincent pause she then asked, "So that's why you've come here? This is one of the places that you were investigating to find her?"

Vincent nodded, "correct… and unfortunately for some time I have been unable to leave this world."

Hearing this Nozomi's eyes looked on with concern for this had not been the first time that something like this had happened as she remembered that her friends in the Radiant Gardens had suffered from the same problem as well.

However Vincent continued on " because of the walls surrounding this world I cannot travel any further… until this issue is solved."

At this further explanation Nozomi then understood finally why Vincent was entering the tournament battles, it was just to kill time until he could move on.

Realising this Nozomi looked at him as she then asked, "um, Mr Valentine?"

Looking at her once more quietly he replied, "yes?"

Nozomi staring at his red eyes began to feel a little unsure of herself but decided to proceed forwards with what she had to say, "Have you ever been to somewhere called Hollow Bastion? It's also called the Radiant Gardens now too."

Hearing this question Vincent stared at her for a moment before he once again closed his eyes and replied, "no I have not."

Brightening as she heard him say this Nozomi then proposed her idea, "okay, um cause I just a thought if you went there I'm sure the guys there could help you, their world was locked up too and they were trying to find a way out of it and um… they got this Magician there called Merlin! And maybe he could help you find this lady Lucrecia you're looking for."

His eyes closed listening to her little idea Vincent was far from believing as he asked her, "I see… and what evidence do you have that they can accomplish this?"

At this question Nozomi suddenly stopped as she had her mouth open as though to answer… however no words came out of her mouth as she then said quietly, "uh… I don't…"

Vincent hearing her say this only looked simply away as he shouldn't expect much from a child least of all a young teenage girl.

However Nozomi hadn't given up entirely as she tried again, "but I'm sure that they can! I mean me and my friends were able to leave and they've got loads of mechanical and magical stuff so… they must be able to do something for you… maybe."

Hearing her say this Vincent looked at Nozomi as she was pausing looking still hesitant as she was trying to find some way to convince him, however looking at her odd face his own mood softened slightly as he then got up to move as he then spoke once more, "I see then… well if you truly believe that…"

Nozomi then watched as Vincent then walked up the stairs and then stood beside her as looked over her and said, "prove it to me and be victorious in the final match."

Hearing this great mysterious tall hero tell her to do this Nozomi was dumfounded for a moment but then suddenly she felt her competitive and determined nature flare up as she replied, "all right I will! Then you can see for yourself!"

At this Vincent looked at her further for another moment before proceeding up the stairs and proceeded through the doors. Looking after him as he left Nozomi was quiet but then her smile returned as she looked down at Cait sith who continued to slumber, "I guess he's interesting after all." She finished as she then scratched behind one of Cait sith's ears.

But then once again came another voice though this time familiar, "who's interesting?"

Hearing this with a jump Nozomi turned her head suddenly and then saw to her surprise Riku looking down at her from the coliseum doors.

Seeing his annoyed face and hearing his voice however only provoked her to return back to her sour mood as she turned her face away in a huff and gave him the silent treatment.

Riku seeing her do the same reaction once again got further irritated himself at this display as he then proceeded down the stairs and then sat himself on the opposite side of the stair she was on.

Hearing him approach and sit down Nozomi however was refusing to look at him… for though Cait sith had told her to try and understand, hearing and seeing Riku act like this only made her feel more sour.

Looking at her still intently with irritation Riku then decided to speak, "hey?"

However there was no response.

He tried again, "will you say something already?" Nozomi though only turned away further still mad.

Now truly irritated he then practically, "how can you still be mad at me and even the king for the match and-"

But suddenly surprising him Nozomi turned angrily and replied right back, "I have every right to be mad! This isn't just some small thing you know! You nearly killed her and-"

"She's a nobody! Both of them are! They were going to do serious harm to everyone, all nobodies are-"

"That's a total lie! You've never even told me about what it is that any nobodies have ever done wrong to you! How am I supposed to believe you when you haven't told me anything!"

There was then a pause between the two of them as Riku looked on gasping for air as Nozomi did the same thing after pouring their frustrations out.

Pausing though for a moment the two of them stared at each other but then Riku registering what she was saying, "I haven't-"

But then interrupting him Nozomi spoke again, "yes that's right! You haven't explained anything to me about the nobodies! The only thing you have said is that they have no hearts and that's it! I don't see why you should label them evil just for that!"

Feeling himself calming down Riku sighed as he looked at her though still annoyed as he then said, "it's more than just that…"

Looking at him still annoyed a little she then said, "well let me understand then! That's what I need right now, I need to understand things… otherwise this bad atmosphere will never go away… and I don't want it to stay…"

Listening to her say this Riku was surprised to hear that, but then again she did deserve to know that much about the nobodies and at least the clear facts about the heartless.

So looking at her he then spoke to her more calm now, "all right then… I'll tell you."

Nozomi then concentrated her gaze on him as he then explained everything, he told her then fully about the heartless and the nobodies, what they had done to the various other worlds and about Organization XIII and how they were trying to control him and his friends with their leader Xemnas and how they caused chaos all across the worlds.

Nozomi listening to him was quiet as she nodded in silent understanding now and again until he finally finished his explanation, opening his eyes to look at her Nozomi looked back at him more calmly as she then digested everything inside and made up her own mind coming up with her own conclusions.

Looking at her he then asked, "do you get it now?"

Silent for a further few moments Nozomi looked down at the ground as she replied, "for the most part yeah… I can understand now why you have a distrust against them…but."

At this pause Riku then asked her, "but what?"

Nozomi quiet then turned and then looked at him as she replied, "but you're still wrong in thinking that way about Saria and the others… because you said so yourself, you defeated Organisation XIII… they're finished now, she and Ori have got nothing to do with them."

Riku was quiet as he acknowledged her words as he replied, "yes… that much is true however Ori revealed a certain fact to us, he and Saria are serving someone."

At this Nozomi turned and looked him surprised as she asked, "what?"

Riku then told her, "He said that she and him have no other reason to live except to serve… though he wasn't definite on whom it was they serve."

Quiet as she heard this information Nozomi looked at him and then around herself once more as she then thought… suddenly it dawned on her as she reached a conclusion, "well it's simple then isn't it?"

Looking at her Riku asked her puzzled, "what? What's simple?"

She then looked at him and said, "Ori and Saria are doing it on orders, and it's not actually them that want to do this, right?"

Hearing her Riku looked at her perplexed as he asked, "what?"

Seeing him react this way Nozomi then said again," they're not doing it because they want to, they're doing it on orders… so the one you should be disliking is the one making them do this, don't you think?"

Listening to her simplistic idea Riku was far from believing her as he said, "how can you believe that so simply? There's no way that I can-"

However Nozomi was far from giving up as she then said, "well why don't you get the truth?"

"Get the truth?" He asked her unsure.

Nodding Nozomi replied, "yeah, after the tournament is settled then we'll see for sure and if I am right, you have to apologise!"

At this Riku was outraged as he complained mad, "why should I have to apologise! They were-"

However once more Nozomi looked at him with her enraged gaze as she spoke harshly, "because it's the right thing to do! That's why!" With that she turned her face away from him again refusing to look.

Riku startled for a moment was silent… looking at the ground he felt mad and yet he himself didn't want this hostile atmosphere to continue, so grudgingly he let his conscience have the better of him as he then accepted defeat, "all right! All right!... I'll do it…"

At this Nozomi turned around and looked at him surprised as she saw Riku look red with embarrassment but then suddenly she heard him say, "but only if it was on whoever's orders!"

Seeing him like this Nozomi then couldn't help but smile at his reaction and behaviour as he found him quite adorable like this so then laughed, "okay then… anyway I knew you would eventually!"

At this he looked at her outraged, "what!?"

Smiling she replied, "well you always do right? It takes you a while but you always apologise eventually right, that's one of the things that I do know quite well about you."

Hearing her say this Riku was once more caught off guard as he blushed red further as he looked down and complained, "Stop mocking me…"

Listening to him say this Nozomi shook her head smiling as she then moved her hand over and put it on his shoulder and said, "I'm not mocking you… okay?"

Riku then turned and looked at her and saw her bright happy smile as she then said, "thank you Riku, thanks for letting me understand things."

Seeing her smile and hearing her say this he looked away as he then replied, "it's fine… besides you had to be told eventually."

Nozomi then nodded in reply as she removed her hand and looked away, "yeah that's true… but you know, there is this one other thing that's been bugging me for a while now."

Looking at her Riku asked, "there is? What?"

Hearing him ask Nozomi then replied looking back at him again, "well I still don't know anything else about you, like where you come from and what it's like and also your friends, I mean I've told you about my home and Wairu so I was wondering if you could tell me about it?"

Hearing her say this Riku looked at her surprised that she wanted to know something so simple, but then he found himself then smiling himself as he then replied, "of all things you could ask me about…"

Nozomi then turned her head curious if he was going to tell her or not, but then her answer was given to her as he then begun his description, " the place where I come from is a place called the Destiny Islands."

Hearing this name Nozomi echoed curious, "the Destiny Islands?"

Riku nodded in reply, "yeah that's right, it's a series of tropical islands where the air is always warm, the sun there is practically nearly always shining and the sea is always beautiful and crystal blue."

Hearing him say this Nozomi's eyes lit up as she spoke, "wow you mean you live by the ocean!"

Looking at her seeing her excited face Riku looked surprised as he replied, "yeah of course I do… why?"

Nozomi then replied instantly, "That's so cool! Wow I mean I've never even seen the ocean or a beach! Wow you're so lucky!"

Hearing her praise him like this Riku almost became bashful but then shrugged it off as he replied, "thanks… it's not that big of deal though."

Nozomi smiled still though as she quietened down and let him carry on, "anyway that's where I lived playing on the secret hideaway with my friends."

Listening to this Nozomi's curiosity got the best of her again as she asked, "hideaway? What kind of place was that?"

Hearing her ask Riku looked into the sky as he described it to her, "it was a simple small island where we'd sail to on our boats, down there we used to have midnight fires, having fencing matches, play hide and seek, there was even a small fort built there where you'd be able to use hand rails and have races and stuff like that and also…"

The more he described his home the more Nozomi was enthralled by it as it seemed so incredible and fun compared to where she'd lived as she said, "it's sounds like so much fun! I bet if I was there I'd never wanna leave…"

At this though Riku became a little more serious in his tone, though he was happy to talk about his home to her, "yeah… you'd think so but after a while, me and my friends wanted to leave the islands and explore other worlds, cause though it was peaceful and fun… it was just the same old routine and nothing changed… and I grew tired of it and wanted to leave."

Listening to him as he described these feelings to her she could relate herself as she replied," I see… well I can understand that feeling… I mean there were so many times I wanted to leave Bamboo town… but yet I never could until this… how were you planning to leave the islands?"

Hearing Nozomi as she mentioned his own similar feelings Riku was quiet until he heard her ask how he intended to leave which made him remember bad memories… which he didn't want to tell her so he told her, "we were all going to sail on a raft we built together… until the heartless attacked."

At the words of the heartless attack Nozomi then knew it probably was enough to talk about that… since he'd probably gone through the same thing she had… but then she decided to ask, "so what about your friends? What're they like?"

Hearing Nozomi ask about his friends Riku all at once brightened instantly, "my friends… well you know one of them already about, Sora?"

Nozomi nodded happily as she was glad he'd cheered up as he talked about his friends, "yeah I remember him, he's the famous keyblade master everyone's been talking about and… there's something about him that's blue I've still got to decide on right?"

Hearing her still trying to decide on something so simple Riku smiled, "yeah that'd be him, let's see what can I say about Sora… well this might be a surprise to you but he's a little similar to you."

At this Nozomi was surprised as she blinked, "what really? What makes me and him similar?"

Smiling still Riku told her, "well the two of you have a similar happy outgoing side, as well the same type of naïve childishness."

Listening to this Nozomi got a bit mad as she said, "hey I'm not that childish!"

Looking at her though Riku was practically smirking now as he replied, "I beg to differ… and I'd say that your level of clumsiness is a few points over his."

Not liking him point out her weaknesses Nozomi grumbled, "It's not my fault! I don't ask to be that way… and anyway what's the differences between us then?" She asked wanting him to change the subject.

Smiling glad to see that he had a peg over her now he decided then to do just that, "well differences… a few things I'd say, he's not that good at mathematics, he doesn't get as mad or argumentative as you and… he has a tendency to cry a bit too much."

At this Nozomi was curious as she asked, "cry too much? Like at what?"

His smile broadening Riku then spoke, "well a good example would be when he and I finally saw each other again, he was so over joyed that he dropped to his knees and weeping holding my hand, which was a little embarrassing."

Hearing him say this Nozomi could just imagine the scene and smiled broadly herself letting out a small laugh she replied, "wow he must be a real softie then."

Letting a small laugh fall from his lips Riku replied, "You've got that right!"

Smiling still Nozomi then said, "that makes him a little similar to Wairu then."

At the mention of her own friend Riku asked, "huh why? What makes that similar to him?"

Nozomi looked to the ground as she remembered her own past as she replied, "well… when I was little and bullied with Wairu he wasn't really strong and so he easily came to tears when he got beat up… he hated it, but I was always there to wipe them away and make him feel better… though nowadays he doesn't so much anymore, he's a lot more serious now…"

Looking at her as she spoke sadly of her past Riku was quiet as he didn't know really what to say at this time… but then suddenly Nozomi spoke, "well anyway sorry I'm getting off the topic, who's your other friend you were going to talk about?"

At this Riku blinked himself as he replied, "my other friend? Oh yeah of course… her name is Kairi."

Hearing this name being mentioned Nozomi felt her heart tighten as she had to hold herself back from holding her chest as she asked, "Kairi?"

Riku nodded, "yeah my other best friend, she's not really a keyblader like me and Sora or you, though I did lend her a keyblade during one battle… she's not really a born fighter though, she's something more than that…"

At these words Nozomi asked, "something more? What do you mean by that?"

Riku then smiled sadly as replied, "she's… a princess of heart, one of the seven purest of hearts which don't have a shred of darkness inside them… she's also the most important person to Sora…"

Hearing these words Nozomi felt her heart tighten more inside… and she still didn't understand why? Why was this happening, but ignoring it she then spoke, "wow… that's amazing she must be a really incredible person."

At this Riku shook his head smiling as he replied, "well she is amazing in her own way… but she's not incredible but she is the reason me and Sora wanted to explore other worlds."

Listening to these words Nozomi knew though that this… Princess Kairi was incredible to have people want to move forward like that but then she decided to speak again, "I see… thanks for that Riku now I know a little more about you."

Looking at her he then spoke, "well good then, perhaps you'll now talk to Mickey too?"

At the mention of the king Nozomi replied, "oh yeah of course!... I'll do that the next I see him…."

There was then silence between the two of them as Riku wondered of whether to tell her right there and then the whole truth of what she really was… and what was going to happen, so he begun, "Nozomi?"

Hearing him she turned and looked at him puzzled as she asked, "yeah?"

Looking at her Riku then looked away again as he looked down at the ground, he felt insecure about telling her the whole truth… however he spoke again, "there's something I need to tell you."

Curious at this Nozomi asked, "tell me? Tell me what?"

At this Riku halted again as he was still hesitant… he then spoke again, "it's something…. Something very, very important that me and the king… have been thinking of telling you."

Nozomi not getting why he was so hesitant asked, "something important like what?"

Riku only became more hesitant as he looked away from her not liking the foreboding feeling inside of himself.

Still not understanding Nozomi was getting mad, "well it can't be that important if you can't even say it to me." She spoke as she looked away from him.

At this Riku though shook his head, " No… it is very important… but I'm worried."

Hearing this Nozomi turned and looked at him surprised at these words as she asked, "worried? Worried about what? She asked.

Riku couldn't look at her as he then said, "because… if I do say it… I'll hurt you… we'll hurt you, and I don't want you to become that way…"

Nozomi was really startled to hear this as she felt her heart thump mysteriously again as she repeated, "hurt me?"

Hearing these words Riku nodded, "that's right…"

Quiet herself Nozomi looked down at the ground as she wondered what on earth it could possibly be… what kind of words could he say that'd hurt her?

But then she heard him say, "but… I don't how to say it…"

At this Nozomi then looked up and then closed her eyes as she made a decision as she said, "I see… well… I don't want to hear it for now then."

Riku then quickly turned and looked at her as he said, "what? By why-"

However Nozomi interrupted him as she told him looking into the sky," I think it'd be easier for me to understand if you and the king prepared yourselves… cause it might not be best to tell me right now… since we've still got the tournament to do and stuff…"

Looking at her Riku wondered if she'd even grasped anything he'd been saying but then he heard her say, "so tell me after the tournament and everything's done okay?" With that she then turned around and put a hand to his shoulder once more as she said, "Besides I'm a strong girl… I won't get hurt that easily besides I believe in you…" she smiled.

At this Riku was surprised at this act but then this made him ask, "why do you always put a hand on my shoulder?'

Nozomi then blinked, "huh? Why?" With that him staring up at her with his pale blue eyes Nozomi got embarrassed as she withdrew her hand back and answered, "well… it's because, well because um I'm just comforting you! And besides… well I could give you a hug but… well guys don't like hugs usually and… well we're not really that close and-"

However suddenly Riku said something that really shocked her for the day, "I wouldn't mind one."

She froze as she then turned and looked at him startled as she asked, "what?"

Riku looking at her told her seriously, "I said… I wouldn't mind…" For he was feeling embarrassed himself as he sat himself over closer to her, what'd caused this to come on?

Looking at him Nozomi blushed immensely red as she then said, "Um… okay then…" With that she leaned herself over to him careful not to move Cait sith too much and disturb his slumber.

Reaching with her arms she wrapped them around his back as she awkwardly put her head on his right shoulder, making her body lean out awkwardly as she still had Cait sith on her lap making it the most uncomfortable hug ever.

Feeling stupid she asked herself blushing madly red, 'What am I doing?' Riku in the midst of the hug himself though… wasn't satisfied for this wasn't a real hug.

So acting completely on impulse he moved his arms and then suddenly lifted her placing her on his lap making her blush like mad as she complained embarrassed beyond words for if anyone saw them like this-

"What're you doing stupid I'm-"

But then Riku interrupted her cross himself, "getting my hug!... So stop complaining…" He spoke as he moved his own arms around her back and then held her close to himself feeling her warm presence.

Nozomi over aware of herself and her position was still embarrassed to no degree because this was no way a hug shared with friends! But at the same time she felt that strange feeling once again pounding in her heart as she quickly forgot about it and then settled into holding him gently and tightly…

Cait sith in the meantime feeling the odd tossing and turning awoke from his slumber and as he did he looked up to see an intriguing sight occurring before him… an intense warm hug between old snowball and the lass…

Deciding to continue playing at napping he watched carefully as the events continued to happen between the two of them.

Feeling the strange emotion spreading to her cheeks Nozomi was blushing red as she felt strangely like she was melting as she felt her heart thump… Riku in the meantime himself couldn't explain this strange feeling inside himself either… though he knew inside he shouldn't be holding her like this… he couldn't help it…

But eventually all things have to come to end as Nozomi then spoke, "Riku… um… do you think this is long enough now?"

Startled himself Riku quickly let go of her as Nozomi then quickly moved herself off him looking cherry red still… the two of them then stared at each other for a couple of moments…. But then suddenly Riku spoke, "well um… I better tell the king what's going on, all right?"

With that Nozomi nodded quickly and with that she watched as he got up and then quickly ran inside the coliseum entrance as he opened the door and closed them quickly behind himself.

Staring after him for a few moments… Nozomi then looked down at the ground as she still felt Riku's warmth all over herself making her shudder… she then quietly held herself with her own arms basking in this strange feeling.

Cait sith in the meanwhile looked at her from her lap as he saw her hold herself tightly… but then as he watched he saw her open her eyes slightly as she then spoke aloud sadly, "Kairi… a princess of heart… one of the purest with no traces of darkness… how can I compare to that?" She thought to herself sadly as her heart was mixed with this also pained feeling…

_Hi guys sorry this ones taken a while to come out hope you all like, kay Laters! _


	77. Trials of the coliseum part 10

_**Chapter LXXIV: The trials of the Coliseum part X**_

Watching on with a sinister glee in his eyes, Hades saw at last that the final amount of souls had all been gathered as the enormous darkened spirit blob throbbed with haunting life, like a heart.

Looking at it for a moment he then turned his attentions to Hari who still stood beside him looking on as silently and serious as ever while Pete stood behind still looking dumbstruck.

He then spoke to her, "well looks like it's time for you to keep your end of our little deal huh?"

At his question Hari turned her cold eyes to his luminous yellow ones, as she was quiet for a moment before replying, "indeed it is… lord Hades."

Hearing this note of approval it made the dark underworld fiend smile more, while Pete though still beside Hari's side regained himself as he looked still with concern, he was then about to voice himself when suddenly-

"Boss! Boss! Hey boss!" Came the anxious voices of Hades' two minions Pain and Panic as they came in all rushed and flustered.

Turning his gaze to them Hades looked at the two of them with almost bored eyes, "oh look who it is, the target practise... what is it boys?" He asked seeing their over worried looks as they stared up at him.

Replying at once Pain spoke up first, "it's this weird guy! He's arrived at the entrance carryin something and sayin he's here to see ya!"

At this announcement Hades looked at the two of them with almost curious eyes as he asked, "a guy?"

Nodding fast Panic then continued on, "yeah that's right he's got a bundle of some kind, with a mask and-" However at this point Hades had had enough as he then lifted his right hand up halting them from speaking another erratic word, lest they dare to evoke his flaring wrath.

Turning then from the two of them he then voiced his thoughts aloud, "oh boy… and just when I'm getting to the good part," but then at once turning his gaze his eyesight then fell onto Pete who looked back at him blankly, it was then the idea came to his mind as he said, "hey uh, Pete was it?"

Hearing his name being spoken by the lord of death for the first time Pete looked at him with slight hesitation as though he could foretell what was going to come from his mouth as he replied, "eh uh yeah Hades?"

Smiling as he heard the reply he spoke, "why don't you go with Pain and Panic… and see what this other guy is here for?"

It was just as Pete had dreaded was going to happen, but he tried to find some way out of it at least as he spoke up rather nervously, "uh do you think that's gonna be a good idea for me to go and do this?... I mean I should be around at least fer-"

However he was interrupted as Hades then spoke with chilling calmness as he asked, "now Pete, what is that you and little miss Hari promised me?"

At this Pete looked at him scared as he knew now he was treading on thin ice as he replied, "that me and her were… at yer services?" He finished with a gulp.

Seemingly delighted that he'd got it Hades then replied, "good, good and so… you know what that means? Right?" He spoke as he smiled holding both of his long sharp nailed hands together.

Seeing that it meant he had no choice Pete however was still against it, he then looked to Hari who looked back at him with still cold as ever eyes as she made no attempt to help him.

His ears falling he then gave in with a sigh as he started to walk with Pain and Panic to meet this stranger, slamming the doors behind them all Hades was now left on his own with Hari.

Pleased then to see he was alone with the emotionless female Hades then smiled as he spoke, "well then since that fatso is now out of the way…" he then turned his gaze to her fully.

Hearing him indicate to her Hari looked at him coldly as Hades then approached her with a sinister look in his eyes, arriving in front of her he then took one of her long locks of flowing hair in his left hand as he held it in his fingertips as he stroked it gently.

Hari was quiet as he then spoke to her, "you know babe… I've been thinking…"

Looking at him she replied, "yes lord Hades?"

The dark lord smiling at her usual nature then spoke again, "you've got an awful lot of power… for someone like you and I think you should be put to better use."

She was further silent as Hades then moved in closer as he was now inches from her face, her hair was still being played with in his left hand as he then made his proposition to her, "so why don't you turn your services to me…?"

Meanwhile back within the front entranceway to the coliseum Phil was now talking excitedly to Mickey Nozomi and Riku who had now all made up with each other finally.

They had since then fought and won in five more matches and now they were onto the final sixteenth one against Vincent Valentine and Phil had decided to give them his owns words of advice and encouragement.

Cait sith was once again nested on his favourite spot in Nozomi's hair as he lay down and wagged his tail to and throw as he and the others listened on to Phil's little speech.

"In this match you guys have got keep yourselves on yer toes! Vincent is a cut above the rest and…" as he continued on and on the others looked on getting a bit tired of this so-called lecture as he'd repeated nearly the same topic five or maybe ten times already.

Keeping herself from yawning as best as she could Nozomi and the others listened on, though Riku seemed in his own way to be ignoring Phil as he looked elsewhere nodding now and again. Mickey on the other hand with his ever-lasting patience smiled calmly as he listened intently to every word.

Bored Nozomi could no longer hold it in as she heard Phil say, "and ya've gotta be on guard for this guy is able to-"

But not listening she said aloud, "yeah, yeah…" then looking up at Cait sith who was on her head she whispered to him, "when is he going to finish…"

Cait sith hearing her quiet question then replied just as quietly, "yer askin the wrong cat lass…"

Nozomi then only huffed more disappointed but then suddenly she heard Phil conclude, "So if ya do that you should all have a good chance."

Glad that he was finishing Nozomi then at least paid a decent amount of attention to this part, "for rule number fifty two has three words expect the unexpected!" He finished with a serious tone.

At last finishing Nozomi then smiled happy and glad as she replied, "yeah, yeah okay we will."

Mickey then too replied as he spoke happy as though learning something valuable, "yup and thanks there Phil you taught me a lot there."

Feeling his pride rising Phil then stroked underneath his nose onto his upper lip with his right hand as he replied, "no prob besides that's what we trainers are here to do."

Riku getting tired of talking himself then spoke, "well I think it's time we get into action… there's only so much talking we can do." With that he walked away and made his way out to the arena.

Phil watching Riku go looked on still with a smile as he said, "spoken like a real hero." With that he trotted off on his goat legs and followed him out.

Mickey then decided to follow suit but before he left he called to Nozomi, "c'mon we gotta move!"

Hearing him Nozomi then felt Cait sith jump off of her hair as he then landed on the ground and looked on, Nozomi then was about to agree with the king and run but then suddenly she felt Cait sith pull on her right trouser leg.

Looking down at him she then saw him pointing and there arriving through the other door behind them was Saria and Ori. Seeing them Nozomi's eyes widened… they both seemed depressed but then Saria turning saw Nozomi the king and Cait sith. She froze up as she then looked down shy and sad, while Ori puzzled by her reactions for a moment turned around and saw them all too. There was silence all around until finally braking out of his unhappy moment he looked on mad as he then dragged Saria back out the doors.

The doors slammed as the silence returned… Nozomi seeing them leave, she instantly made a decision as she looked at the king and told him, "I'll see you in there in a sec your majesty... there's something I have to do…"

Curious at what it was she was going to do the king knew without asking and he knew he would only make things worse if he came so then he decided to leave it to her, "all right then do what you gotta, we'll see you on the coliseum arena, just don't be long all right?"

Hearing him say this Nozomi nodded firmly but then before she could reply Cait sith did so instead, "don't you worry yer highness, I'll make sure this banshee gets back there in no time." He finished with his fist in the air.

Nozomi though became extremely annoyed at this comment as she looked down at him, the king only shook his head at this with a smile as he then ran off quickly.

Seeing him leave Nozomi then looked to the door and then spoke, "I hope they haven't left yet."

Hearing her Cait sith then once again jumped up onto her head as he then said, "well ya better hurry then lass, and say what ya wanna say."

Nodding at this Nozomi then quickly went to the other doors and closed them quick behind her.

Outside Saria was being dragged by Ori as he led her to the doors of the underworld looking at him saddened though she spoke cringing, "Ori! You're holding my hand too tight it hurts!"

Growling as he heard her complain he quickly let go of her hand as he practically flung it away making Saria hold it dearly to her chest.

Ori was in a state of confusion and irritation… he didn't want to be anywhere near this place or those keybladers!... Yet Hades had ordered them to stay there for the aftermath to keep an eye on things… but yet there was this curiosity inside himself, what did Hades want with these guys anyway? And why did that girl-

But then interrupting his thoughts Saria spoke again, "Ori…?"

Replying harshly Ori spoke, "what!?"

Retracting back as she heard this tone Saria looked on nervously… but remembering what Nozomi had said to her before she spoke up, "do you think… do you think that I can talk to her?"

At this Ori replied looking at her heavily irritated, "talk to who!?"

Nervous still Saria replied, "to, to Nozomi…"

At this Ori couldn't believe his ears as he looked at her with disbelief as he replied, "What!? You wanna talk to her! After what they did to us! They nearly killed you! How can you want to-"

But then suddenly Saria interrupted him as she spoke up louder than usual, "BECAUSE SHE HELPED US!"

Ori stopped in mid track as her heard Saria shout at him, she'd never done this once before in all the time he'd known her, even Saria herself was shocked at the level her voice had reached as she put her hands over her mouth. But then she didn't want to give up as she felt that spurring feeling still as she looked on with fierce determination as she told Ori further, "she protected us… and I want to thank her and apologise… for doing so much damage…"

Ori still in his moment of bewilderment was silent as he then absorbed all the information that had just had been spoken as he asked, "apologise?"

At this Saria nodded firmly her eyes closed… there was then silence between them for a couple of moments but suddenly Saria opened her eyes as she heard Ori laughing.

Looking at him Saria was confused, as he had to cover his mouth as she began to ask, "Ori Why are you-"

But then suddenly Ori snapped as he looked at her further furious for her naïve and too soft a nature as he spoke, "you idiot!"

She flinched at his tone, as she looked on alarmed as he went on, "apologise How the heck are you supposed to apologise! You think that it's gonna be all A-okay and she'll forgive you like that! And just say oh whoopise I'm sorry I caused a huge icy tornado and nearly killed the audience, oh yeah and nearly drowned you! Do you think we can kiss and make up?"

Saria was shying really away now as Ori had turned something so simple into something so complicated… she tried though again to reason herself as she said, "but maybe if I… if I explain why then-"

However once more Ori was further irritated as he interrupted closing his eyes, "explain! You can't even do that! If you do then the boss will suck us back up in a matter of-"

"Uh excuse me?" Came a rather calm voice.

"What?!" Ori asked as he opened his eyes and then saw with much to his shock as well as Saria's that Nozomi had emerged from nowhere as she looked on with a rather awkward look as she waved slightly.

…

Ori immediately backed up as he cried, "what're you doing here!"

Cait sith hearing the small nobody boy speak to him then replied, "ain't it obvious lad the lass came to talk to ya both."

However Ori was still heavily on guard as he then asked, "How much did ya hear there?!"

At this Nozomi blinked as she then replied, "uh… bits?"

Ori though wasn't satisfied at this as he asked mad, "what bits?"

However not liking his tone Nozomi then replied moving her head to the side, "not telling."

He was then about to let out more complaints through his gritted teeth when suddenly Cait sith came in as the referee as he then called out, "will ya just shut up!"

At this everyone was quiet in moments Cait sith glad to see that he'd gotten the attention of everyone then talked to Nozomi who looked at him perplexed as he looked at her upside down holding from her hair, "now lass just say what ya came to say and get goin! Them lot are all waitin' for ya!"

Hearing him Nozomi blinked but then glad that he'd settled things down quickly replied to him, "all right I know, I'll say it now and go kay?"

With that Cait sith nodded as he then went back to the top of her head once more and watched as she told Ori and Saria what it was she had to say.

Looking at Ori and then to Saria who stared at her puzzled then watched as Nozomi took a deep breath as she then said to the both of them together, "I only heard snippets before in your argument and my friends already know that you probably are serving someone but I want you to know this! When me and my friends win against Vincent, we're gonna ask for the truth from the both of you!"

Saria and Ori looked at her both now really confused as then Saria voiced their confusion as she asked, "the truth?"

At this Nozomi then nodded firmly as she then said, "yeah that's right! And if what I'm guessing is right… then snowball and the king will apologize to both of you."

Saria hearing this was amazed while Ori was confused for a moment but then again for the second time that day he repeated, "apologize?"

With this Nozomi replied instantly, "yeah… that's all I wanted to say to the two of you… though I'm not sure if it'll mend things between us, but I just want to show them that you aren't bad… and we can be friends, okay?"

There was then silence between everyone until Nozomi then suddenly bowed her head in courtesy as she finished saying, okay? Bye?" Then quickly turned and headed straight back into the coliseum to join her friends in the match that would soon be commencing.

Watching her as she sped back into the coliseum, Saria couldn't believe it! Nozomi still wanted to be her friend! And she even wanted to-

Suddenly though, "what the heck!"  
She turned as she looked to Ori who had now turned around and was looking away mad as he asked aloud frustrated, "Man what is it with all these girls wanting to apologise… all this friendship mush is gonna make my teeth rot and fall out!"

Riku and Mickey were waiting patiently for Nozomi to arrive as well as Cait sith who would be watching from the sidelines. Riku had a hand to his hip, as he looked on annoyed at Nozomi's tardiness while Mickey waited on with his ever-lasting patience.

The audience was packed as this would now be the final match to decide the winner of the Cubix cup… the newcomers had so far given great performances every time, so this one would be ultra special.

Their opponent Vincent Valentine stood on the other side of the battlefield as he was waiting just as patiently as his head was bent down hiding his expression and face with his red tattered cloak and long dark hair while his arms were folded over.

Phil in the meantime was on the sidelines himself as he paced back and forth with his patience winding down, as he was becoming more and more irritated by the twinkle toes' lateness.

At last though he'd had enough as he then cried out, "oh Zeus's Laurel! Why ain't she here!"

But then suddenly came the sound of fast paced steps as then at last she arrived on the scene, Nozomi looking at everyone and everything with an awkward smile as she laughed, "Sorry I'm late!"

With that everyone turned and watched her as she then quickly ran up and entered onto the arena as then Cait sith jumped off her head to take up his usual spot at the sidelines.

Looking at her as she entered Phil then let out his complaints as he cried, "What the heck took ya so long!"

Hearing this tone Nozomi looked at him disgruntled as she then stuck her tongue out and replied, "not telling!"

Cait sith nodded as he then added, "exactly there goat legs, private business." Which caused Phil to look at him annoyed.

Mickey seeing that she'd arrived spoke out happy, "glad to see ya made it Nozomi."

"Same here," she replied with a smile.

But then Riku looking at her then spoke as he asked annoyed, "what was keeping you anyway?"

Looking at him Nozomi was silent with annoyance for a moment but bit back her argumentative tongue as she then stated out, "I just said what I had to… that's all."

Hearing her say this Riku thought it instantly strange for this was not in her usual manner but then before he could ask another word suddenly, "and now ladies and gents the match can begin!"

It was then they all turned to see it was Phil who was now announcing the beginning of the final match, everyone watched as he walked and then shouted out once more, "now as you all know this is the final sixteenth match! And the winner will come out of this with the Cubix cup and be the champion of the tournament! Now for our contestants! In the left we have our newcomers the keyblade trio, Mickey Nozomi and Riku!!!"

At once the applause rung out from all sides of the audience as they saluted the brave newcomers, seeing and hearing the audience Mickey and Nozomi both waved and smiled to them all, while Riku in his usual fashion made no move to do so.

Waiting until they were finished Phil then indicated to the other famous combatant as he then called out, "and here is our ever present and famous mysterious competitor Vincent! This guy has been around with us for some time and he has knocked out every big name he's come against! Is he gonna wipe the floor with the newcomers or is fate gonna deal out a different card today!"

With that the audience rang out their praises for the mysterious character as he then unfolded his arms and then raised his head as he revealed his crimson red eyes as he gazed upon his opponents.

It was then everybody got ready as they readied their battle stances; Hercules and Meg sat in the audience as they wished for the best for all of them in the match. Hercules then whispered silently to himself, "do your best out there guys!"

Everyone was on guard and ready… but then suddenly rung out high above the crowd, "do your best everyone!!!"

Turning fast Nozomi and the others looked on with deep surprise that it was Saria who had called out loudly wishing them luck arriving in mere hurried moments while beside her grudgingly was Ori who'd been dragged in by her.

Seeing her do this Nozomi felt truly pleased inside as she whispered," thank you Saria…" but then like everyone else did she re-focused herself on Vincent as then Phil called out, "let the match begin!"

Instantly then the invisible fields appeared all around the battle floor pillars encaging the fight to prevent any harm that might befall the audience. After that with fast sparkles of light everybody drew out their keyblades and then Vincent from the depths of his red cloak brought out a black and lethal long gun and then quickly they all took off… both launching into lethal battle.


	78. Trials of the coliseum part 11

_**Chapter LXXV: The trials of the Coliseum part XI**_

Facing Hades as he held her hair still firmly and gently in his hand, his expectant sharp tooth smile there, Hari was silent as she looked into the lord of death's glowing golden eyes.

It was quiet between them for a few moments… but then Hari turned her face away from him as she answered coldly, "That is not possible."

At this reply Hades lifted an eyebrow as he felt a little negative reaction but still holding onto his composure he asked, " not possible? Now come on now babe, surely you can say a little something better than that can't you?"

Looking at him from the side with her green eyes, Hari's expression had not changed as she continued to see the still present smile on Hades' face. However she did not reply as she instead took her left arm and gently brushed the lord of death's hand away from her making him release her hair in moments as she then went onto say, "it is all that I can say, I am to have one master and one alone."

Hades lifting himself up to look down at her was now getting even more irritated as he then tried to reason with her more, "one master? Oh come on now, you wouldn't have to tell the old hag anything and besides who's says that you only need one master? I'm sure I can come up with a suitable deal that would be good for us both so why don't we-"

Once more though Hari turned away from Hades as she answered him again, "my servitude is not brought through deals or so called business, it is a life binding contract." She then turned around and faced Hades as she then gave him the truth, "if you wanted to be in the position to control my power there are only two options that you could be in possession of it, if either my lady grows tired of me and relinquishes her hold to you or if she is somehow disposed of…"

Being lectured like this Hades could feel his flames brimming angrily around him as he was fuming with rage as he gazed at her as she finished saying turning from him once more, "and that is all… lord Hades."

Clenching his hands angrily Hades felt his flames beginning to envelop around him angrily as he was then about to erupt when suddenly, "hey there Hades!"

Turning around at once at the sound his flames died down however he was still quietly irritated to see that it was only the fatso and his two as ever helpful underlings as he then replied, "oh so it's you guys…"

Pete who had opened the two enormous doors now entered through looking at Hades, as he approached though he could feel something was a bit wrong in the atmosphere but then looking to Hari he saw that she seemed to be no different to how he'd left her, was he imaging it? But then before he could ponder anymore about it suddenly the lord of death asked him, "So who was this so called masked guy who's here to see me?"

Hearing him ask Pete was quiet for a moment but then he quickly answered, "oh yeah! That's right that guy! No need to worry Hari and me know him! He's come to give us somethin that'll give us an edge over those punks up there!" He finished laughing as he pointed his gigantic fist right up to the rocky craggy ceiling.

Hades hearing this felt his irritation lessen slightly as he looked on calmly curious as he asked, "oh really is that right?"

Pete then nodded smugly, "that's right, oi why don't cha get yerself in here!" He called back as he turned his head to look into the darkened doorway. There was then silence as everyone listened to footsteps echo upon the stone floor as they came closer, Pain and Panic shivered as they heard the guy coming for they could feel a chilling atmosphere echoing from him, Hari herself sensing him turned her head and eyes to gaze at the familiar acquaintance as he finally arrived bathed in the green glow of the vortex.

What Hades saw far from impressed him for there standing in the doorway was a cloaked guy in shrouds of white cloth concealing his head and mouth wrapping around his shoulders and chest and reaching down past his back like a cape, it only revealed a partial amount of his face which however was concealed by a dark black mask making his eyes also impossible to see, then finishing he wore dark coloured trousers.

In the guy's arms he could see that there was a big bundle in his arms wrapped in a lilac coloured cloth, from the way it moved to and throw, it was clearly human.

Hades was then quiet as he heard the figure finally speak, "greetings to you lord of the dead… I bring you a useful gift from lady Maleficent."

However Hades was still sceptical as he then asked calmly, "oh really? And just what… or who might it be may I ask?"

There was then a murmur of a small sinister laugh, as then he took his right hand letting the cargo be held loosely in his remaining arm as he then pulled away the cloth revealing the slumbering beauty in his arms.

Seeing this person everyone was equally amazed (except Hari) even Hades was impressed by who he saw, his face turned into a sinister smile as he said, "I see… well this is definitely gonna get interesting…"

Meanwhile on the battlefield that was the arena of the coliseum it'd been intense right from the start. As the three keybladers had charged in headfirst at Vincent as he had charged in just as fast with his gun at the ready.

The lot of them had managed to dodge most of his fast shots as he aimed fast and shot quickly at lightning speed making them all have to separate out and try to get out of range of his oncoming attacks.

However they had managed to get in quite a few strong blows in quickly, but Vincent had suddenly changed tactics as he had now became a red swirl hiding within his cape as he darted left and right dealing out rains of bullets left and right making it impossible to dodge as Nozomi had now been sent flying back as she landed hard against the invisible barrier, "ow that hurt!" She cried as she lay against it cringing in pain as she opened her eyes to look up as Riku and Mickey continued to try and land their own blows upon the elusive adversary.

It was clear though that the two of them were struggling just as badly as she had, however picking up her keyblade and pulling herself together she got back on her feet as she clenched it tightly in both hands as she spoke, "I'm not quitting now!" With that she took off forwards charging in.

Watching on from outside the arena Cait sith looked on as his friends continued to struggle on against Vincent, he shouted out his encouragement to them," C'mon ya dafts! Give that bloke one for! Aim to the left! No not there-" and so he continued on. Phil beside the loud feline only looked on with serious eyes as he had his arms folded to watch if these guys really could defeat Vincent.

Watching from the audience seats Meg still sat next to Hercules as she saw the lot of them struggle on, looking at it she then spoke, "wow it's really intense down there, do you think those guys can do it?" As she turned to Herc for some answers.

Gazing down at the battle Hercules looked down seriously at it all as he answered her, "I don't know… Vincent still hasn't used his finishing move yet."

Looking at him Meg looked puzzled as she asked him, "finishing move?"

At this question though Hercules remained silent as he concentrated hard only thinking inside, 'stay strong you guys.'

Saria and Ori watching the battle themselves were both silent, Ori himself looked at the battle annoyed as he couldn't believe he was being forced to watch this, just looking at those guys was irritating enough! However Saria looked on with concern in her eyes as she held her hands together tightly as she whispered worriedly, "everyone…"

Back inside on the arena floor Mickey and Riku continued to chase after Vincent as he still sped away from them sending waves of bullets behind him as they both did their best to dodge and weave past it all.

"Let's go Riku!" The king called out.

Hearing him Riku then responded, "Right your majesty!" With that the two of them brought out their keyblades together simultaneously together as they both called out loudly, "Hastera!" With that the speed-enhancing spell enveloped the two of them as it made them charge faster after Vincent. Catching up to the swirling red mass that was their opponent the two of them then charged into him hitting him simultaneously landing massive damage.

The cape that he was shrouded in quickly ceased as then they both moved lighting fast as the king jumped above him as Vincent was sent hurtling towards him, taking the keyblade he struck him hard once more sending Vincent to Riku as he then landed a massive sideline blow then they both called out together, "now!"

With that as Vincent was sent flying now backwards from Riku further up into the air, he and the king then charged upon Vincent to give him the final blow as the king called, "it's over!"

However suddenly Vincent who had had his eyes closed seemingly unconscious then opened them revealing scarlet red as he quickly brought his gun out as Riku looked on with shock as he was shot by a single blow to the chest sending him flying backwards into the floor sending dust everywhere.

Mickey seeing this halted in his attack, as he looked on shocked crying out, "Riku!" But then suddenly Vincent had now turned and projected himself forwards quickly as he then struck the king in the stomach with his golden-clawed right arm winding him.

The king gasped loudly in pain as then Vincent turned and sent him too flying to the ground and once again he pulled his gun out as he told them both coldly, "you assumed too quickly." With that he began to pull the trigger back to fire when suddenly-

"No you don't!!"

Surprising him suddenly he started to turn however it was too late as he was struck quickly by a fierce powerful roundhouse kick making his finger stop as he turned in the air and then suddenly was hit hard with more kicks as he saw cringing between blows that it was Nozomi as she looked at him angrily. Hitting him again and again Nozomi was propelled with strength and suddenly she felt her climax as her wings revealed themselves on her feet, with her left foot she kicked upwards making a loop in the air as she descended hard with her right striking him downward sending him into the ground. However she was not finished as then she chased after him running through the air and calling the keyblade into her right hand she gave him her finishing move, "Astral Aerial Smash!!!"

With that she sent Vincent flying backwards into the barrier as he then collapsed against it appearing to be on his last legs, he looked up at her painfully as he saw that Nozomi was gasping hard breaths of air as it had taken a lot of energy out of her as she held the keyblade tightly.

Outside around the arena floor everyone was impressed beyond words as they were all silent in awe at the spectacle… then suddenly there was a huge round of applause as though the ending blow had come.

Cait sith then could be heard shouting out loudly, "well done there! Ya banshee! That's sockin it to him!" As he went into a series of woots and clapping as he jumped high in the air.

Saria grasped her hands softly as she looked on gladly as she whispered happily, "Nozomi…"

Looking on even Ori's expression had changed slightly to show some signs of interest on his face, though once again he turned away again saying, "it was just a piece of luck on their side."

However despite the cheering both Phil standing on the sidelines and Hercules sitting in the audience seats knew that this was far from over as they remained silent with serious eyes, even Meg could see it herself in Herc and then looked back down to the arena floor with concern thinking, "just be careful you guys…"

Back down on the arena floor Riku had now got up from the ground he'd been struck back into as he ached in pain saying, "man that smarts!" But then looking ahead of him he could see Mickey on the floor unconscious. Seeing this Riku immediately reacted as he ran to the mouse king's side in moments in worry as he then pulled him up asking, "Your majesty are you all right? Get a hold of yourself!"

The king hearing his name being called ached in pain slightly as he clenched his teeth but then opening his eyes slowly he saw Riku there, looking at him he smiled saying, "Riku."

Glad to see that he was all right Riku let out a sigh of relief as well as revealing a small smile but then he looked ahead of himself to see Nozomi in front of Vincent as she had her keyblade pointed at him as he lay back against the invisible barrier.

Mickey seeing Riku's expression as he looked then turned himself to see what was happening he watched with serious eyes at what was going to occur.

Vincent against the wall then felt painful aches in his body something that he hadn't felt in a long time, opening his eyes he looked to see that girl from before now had her keyblade aimed at him with the crowd making huge rounds of applause as she gazed him with fierce determined concentration as she told him, "we've won now! You have to keep your promise to see the guys in Hollow Bastion, I hope this is proof enough for you of what I meant before."

Listening to her quietly Vincent stared at her still and her determined resolve, it was clear though she was now lacking energy from the attack before and her colleagues too were just as drained. Looking at her he then couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he smiled underneath his tattered cloak.

Hearing him laugh Nozomi was confused as then suddenly she heard Vincent say, "so you believe that you are victorious are you?"

She didn't reply though as Vincent had now stood up making the crowd drop to silence in moments as he then continued onto say, "you have done well in succeeding into damaging me as much as you have… however it is not the end of this battle yet…"

Hearing him say this Nozomi was now truly baffled as she then asked him, "what? What do you mean the battle isn't done? What're you-"

But suddenly there was a strange reaction as Vincent lifted both his arms and clenched his fists hard and then all at once a huge darkened atmosphere surrounded him as red electrical energy enveloped him as it created a menacing aura.

Looking at this both Mickey and Riku were immediately were on alert as they gazed at Vincent both on their feet and calling their keyblades out in seconds once more, Nozomi shocked herself at what was happening stared on as she asked, "what is-"

Suddenly then Vincent's eyes started to glow madly red as well as he raised his head and shouted out loudly, as he did Nozomi then watched on speechless as Vincent's teeth then suddenly became long and jagged as his cry turned a horrible howling.

Staring on outside the arena floor Cait sith watched on shocked too at what was happening as a horrible dark clouds now floated over the coliseum creating a dark atmosphere, he then cried, "oi what's goin on here! What's that bloke-"

Interrupting him Phil then finally spoke, "he's reached it."

Hearing the satyr trainer say these words Cait sith looked at him puzzled as he asked, "what? What're ya talking about there goat legs?"

"He's reached his limit break," for then at that moment Hercules too explained now to Meg what was happening as she saw the transformation that was taking place.

Listening to these words Meg repeated puzzled, "his limit break?"

Hercules nodded as he then went on further to say, "that's right, it's the limit he reaches when he's taken enough damage, it's a last resort you could say to win… right now he's transforming into a beast of darkness… and it's extremely powerful, other than myself no-one else has defeated it as of yet." Now Meg was really in concern as she watched Vincent and his monstrous transformation and the darkness that had now come with it.

Nozomi, Riku and Mickey gazed at Vincent as suddenly he hunched over as his back muscles grew huge and broadened as his arms and leg grew out longer as long claws erupted from his feet and hands. Then suddenly dark blue fur covered all of him as the hair on his head turned long and silver white with horns erupting out and his face then became wolf-like revealing a ray of sharp teeth and glistening yellow glowing eyes. Then finally finishing his transformation silver rings now surrounded his ankles and arms as well as upper chest armour that was razor sharp as a long tail swayed from behind him. The only thing that revealed him to be the Vincent that they had been facing now was his red cape that was now wrapped around his legs like a loincloth as it swayed to and throw around him.

Nozomi was in absolute shock and could even feel a tingle of terror inside herself as she gazed at Vincent in this new form as well as the dread that the darkness brought with it, even Riku and Mickey felt anxious as they gazed at him, looking at them with his golden glowing yellow eyes Vincent then told them all in a rumbling beast voice, "now let's see if you can defeat me… as the Galian beast!"

Watching as well at what happened Saria looked on shocked herself, as she was speechless with fright at the sight of Vincent. Ori himself now gazed with amazement at what had now happened, to think this guy could change form! "Well looks like those guys are gonna have difficulty…"

Back on the arena floor Nozomi felt her terror pulsing in her veins as she could feel a hostile energy radiating from Vincent that she couldn't feel before, it almost made her want to step back and run, but she couldn't though! She and everyone had to all stand their ground! "Guys!" She called as she looked at them both. Hearing her Riku and Mickey were quiet but then they heard her go on, "let's do this all together!" She finished as she mustered a smile.

Riku hearing and seeing her say this could see there was fear in her eyes, but there was also determination that almost helped to get rid of his own as well but then smirking himself not being surprised he then told her, "you never change." With that he and the king quickly joined her as he finished, "besides without me and Mickey you'd be finished in seconds."

Hearing him say this Nozomi looked at him for a moment but then she let out a small laugh as she looked at Vincent once more and replied to Riku, "you should give me more credit then that! I'll wipe this guy with the floor before you two can!"

Mickey hearing this little bet brightened himself as he replied smiling, "well we'll have to see, now let's get this guy!"

With that everyone nodded together fiercely as they were now ready to face Vincent as Riku then called out to him, "come at us Vincent!"

With that said he let out a mighty howl signalling the start as the two forces once again went to collide into each. Rushing forwards with his claws raised Vincent immediately lunged forward to get at the three of them but then suddenly the small group of them divided instantly as they all ran around him.

Seeing them all do this though he acted quickly as he then swung his enormous tail to get at the three of them simultaneously as they all tried to get at him from different angles. However he missed the lot of them as they all leaped together into the air higher, as they did they all looked on with fierce determination as they all together pointed their keyblades at their monstrous adversary as they all each called out, "Blizzara! Thundera! Fira!"

With that the three spells flew fast and quickly and all landed on target upon Vincent, he howled in pain, seeing this Nozomi looked on happily crying out, "we did it!"

However it was too early to speak as then suddenly Vincent had recovered in moments and then quickly seeing them all in the air leaped up himself shocking everyone as they all thought he wouldn't be able to get airborne with his bulky weight.

Seeing him coming Mickey then called out, "scatter!" But it was too late as he arrived upon all of them before even he could have guessed as suddenly he swung himself forwards all around sending his arms and legs and tail all over like a fast tornado as he voiced his attack, "Berserk dance!"

With that his rapid and erratic movements were impossible for everyone to dodge past as they were all struck by a flurry of fast and heavy blows of claws as they were all sent flying painfully to the ground.

Saria watching on from the distance at what was happening to her friend couldn't stand to see what was happening at all as she turned her head away from the sight. Ori watching on himself didn't like what was happening himself as he then said aloud, "well… I'd say it's better them then us, hey Saria?" He asked trying to make a joke but then turning he saw that she had left.

Looking around quickly he asked, "oi Saria! Where've ya got to-" but then suddenly he saw her as she was quickly running towards the arena floor of the coliseum as she looked on with a desperate expression.

Seeing her do this he then spoke, "what the heck has gotten into that girl lately!" As he then quickly annoyed chased after her.

Back on the arena floor Nozomi got up painfully as best as she could for she'd been hammered down by Vincent's monstrous tail and it really made her thunder with aches all over, opening her eyes as she got up she then looked into the distance then to see Riku and Mickey were on the floor once again in the same state she was in.

She looked at them both with horrible anxiety as she saw they weren't moving however before she could cry out suddenly Vincent had arrived back down onto the ground once again as he then unleashed another attack, "beast flare!" Then suddenly as he cried out these words huge fiery waves charged out of his claws as he swung them left and right like lightning as he thrust.

Seeing these pulses of energy Nozomi was shocked for there was no time for her to react as suddenly she was sent flying back screaming, "agggghhhh!!!" She then crashed into the invisible barrier as she slid down against it in further burning pain.

Gritting her teeth she opened her eyes again to see where Riku and the king had gone to, she then saw that they were all scattered in front of her as each of them were lying lifeless against the pillars at the far end of the arena. Looking at them Nozomi tried to get herself up despite the burns she could feel.

However suddenly then she felt a huge shadow loom over her, looking up startled she then saw that it was Vincent still in his Galian Beast form as he stared down at her still with those haunting yellow eyes.

Seeing him she was frozen in place as she then heard him talk in his beast voice, "now I would say is the end for you… it would be better for you to give in, after my levels are higher than you when it comes to combat."

Hearing him say this Nozomi gritted her teeth angrily, for he was right in this sense… he was higher than her in battle, for she couldn't beat him at all on her own and Riku and Mickey were clearly down and out for the count… there was nothing that could be done…

She bowed her head down seemingly in defeat that Vincent only stared quietly at, Nozomi bit her bottom lip pulsating with regret with the words she was about to release from her mouth, she then opened her lips to speak, "you-"

However suddenly she was interrupted, "no you can't!"

Turning her head suddenly she then saw much to her surprise that Saria had arrived as she leaned herself against the barrier as she looked at Nozomi desperately as she said, "you can't Nozomi! Please don't give up you mustn't!"

Seeing her do this Nozomi was really surprised for she never expected her to come over and tell her this herself as she whispered with amazement, "Saria…"

But then suddenly Ori came over as he then marched up and then suddenly pulled on Saria's shoulder as he told her, "now what the heck are you doing! Leaving me! Your partner behind like that! Honestly you really have gotten ahead of yerself lately!"

Looking at Ori as he said this to her Saria looked on apologetically as she looked on sadly as she began to say, "I'm sorry Ori… it's just that I-"

However suddenly he put a finger to her lips silencing her in moments, as he then looked at her hard as she only looked at him not knowing what to do, then turning his gaze finally having her be quiet he then turned to Nozomi who looked at him perplexed. He then began his lecture, "now you listen here! I ain't gonna let ya give in either right now! You gotta take responsibility and pay me compensation fer makin Saria change like this! Otherwise I ain't forgiven ya one bit if you darn well quit now!"

Hearing him say this Nozomi was now really truly shocked! The perverted devil was giving her encouragement? But then suddenly she noticed something from the corner of her eyes as she saw Riku move. Staying where she was not give away any signs to Vincent she then saw Riku look in her direction as he looked pained and just as tired as she was, however he nodded to her as he showed a small smile.

Seeing this she then knew somehow inside what was going to happen next by some weird feeling inside, acting she looked to Ori and Saria as she then bowed her head once again as she turned to face Vincent in his beast form.

She then spoke, "Yeah I forgot… I said I'd make those guys apologise to you no matter what… and also," with that she moved her face up to look at Vincent as she went onto say, "to prove my idea that the guys in Hollow Bastion can help you, to do that I can't lose now… I never want to break a promise." She then smiled with her fighting spirit renewed as she got back up on her feet as she called her keyblade once more.

Looking down at her Vincent was quiet as he considered her for a moment but then he spoke, "you are a foolish young girl… you should learn to stop when you know there is a battle you cannot win." With that he then raised one of his razor sharp-clawed hands to strike her down.

Hearing him say this Nozomi told him, "I'm afraid you're wrong there."

Vincent hearing this asked, "what?"  
But then suddenly at once something occurred that he hadn't expected whatsoever as he felt a sudden couple of blows to his back of burning and electrical shocks.

Gasping from these sudden strikes he at once turned to see what had happened but then as he did this suddenly Nozomi launched herself into the air once more quickly and fiercely as Vincent turned to look at her in surprise as she struck his wolf face with a fierce kick and then quickly diving down she then cried out smashing her keyblade into his chest, "Blizzara!" As he was sent then flying backwards as he then landed on his clawed feet in the centre of the arena.

He'd been careless himself as he had assumed for Riku and the king to be down and out to which had revealed his back to them and then taking the time he was distracted to have Nozomi make her move. Calculating this in his mind it was now though too late for him to make any further movements as suddenly the group launched into their final attack as all three rushed together at their beast opponent as they all then shouted out together as they slashed through on all sides, "Trinity Slash!!!"

Feeling the powerful impacts from all three keybladers together as they sliced through him all over Vincent then felt his energy fully deplete as then in a matter of moments his red energy dispersed and vanished as it flooded away into the ground and with it his transformation was quickly undone as he then fell to his knees and then fully onto the ground. The darkness that also surrounded the arena disappeared in moments revealing warm strong sunlight.

…

The whole arena was silent as it set into everyone's minds at what had just occurred… but then suddenly the whole arena burst into a whole sea of applause for the keybladers as all of them together had defeated the legendary Vincent as Phil then cried out dispersing the invisible barrier, "and the winners are… the keybladers Mickey! Nozomi and Riku!"

Breathing hard all together everyone all looked at each other pleased, as they were victorious, the tournament was theirs!

Glad at their victory the king spoke, "well I'm glad we all won there together fella's!" He beamed to them.

Nozomi smiled at him herself but then Riku went onto say, "yeah it is, but I'd rather have beaten him on my own."

Hearing him say this Nozomi looked him with a sarcastic grin as she then punched him playfully in the arm as she said, "oh I'm so sure you would mister all high and mighty."

To which he only smiled more but before more words could be exchanged between the two of them suddenly, "oi lads!" Nozomi then turned and quickly as usual to be expected Cait sith had pounced and landed on her head once more making a nest in her hair as he then cried out, "ya lot all did it! Ya won that there Cubix cup!"

Hearing him Nozomi replied to him smiling, "I think we know that Cait sith geez!" She finished laughing.

Riku simply shook his head at Cait sith's usual behaviour as the king only as usual gently smiled, but then they turned to see approaching was Meg Phil and Hercules as they too had faces covered in smiles.

Meg spoke up first really impressed, "guys well done on your victory! You had the audience begging for more than Dionysus's cup!"

Mickey hearing this scratched the back of his head as he replied, "aw shucks it was nothing really."

At this Phil proudly boasted as he said, "well of course it ain't you guys got trained by the best in all of the worlds there is!"

However at this though everyone was in slight doubts but then Hercules went onto say, "yeah, I'm glad you guys did it! You have got real strength!" He smiled as he gave them all thumbs up.

Riku hearing him say this replied, "thanks Hercules."

Nozomi glad herself for all the praise and so forth however turned her head as she saw then that Vincent had now lifted himself and was now sitting on the arena floor as he held his head, seeing him like this Nozomi decided to walk on over.

Vincent in the midst of sitting still felt an ache in his head where he'd been kicked as he shook it slightly, but then suddenly as he opened his eyes in his line of view there was a hand extended down to him. Looking to see who it was from he then saw it was Nozomi who was smiling down to him as she said, "hey need a hand up?"

Seeing her do this though Vincent was confused as he asked, "why are you-?"

However Cait sith answered for her, "don't be daft ya dumb bloke! When a person's reaching a hand down it can only be for help! Now just take it!"

Nozomi a little annoyed at his usual rude attitude then heard Vincent say, "I see… all right then." With that he reached out his metallic golden-clawed hand as he put it into Nozomi right hand.

Turning suddenly feeling the cold metal Nozomi looked down at his gauntlet quietly thinking it was weird but then she heard Vincent go on, "what're you doing?"

Hearing him Nozomi blinked, "huh? Oh um sorry caught in my own world for a sec there, let me pull you up." Then with that she did just that as she pulled Vincent back onto his feet.

Looking at him as his clawed hand was still in her right Nozomi then said, "Thanks Vincent."

Listening to these words Vincent was surprised to hear these words being spoken as he asked, "why do you give your thanks to me?"

Nozomi smiled as she told him, "well I'm giving it to you cause you helped me, you pushed me forward by making me and the guys give it all we got so you helped me achieve my goal of getting a little stronger… so thanks for that, okay?"

Vincent hearing these words wasn't used to having thanks very often but it was good nonetheless and so decided to indulge her as he revealed a small smile as he replied, "well I'm glad that you were able to do that something."

Seeing his smile Nozomi was surprised but she was pleased further as she nodded, "yup and after all this you can go and see the guys in Hollow Bastion right?"

Vincent then put his smile away as he then replied, "I made an agreement… like you I make sure not to break them… so it will be done."

Cait sith then spoke, "good on ya lad! Now come on lass we gotta get goin to that trophy givin!" He told her as he smacked her head in his usual manner when he wanted to get her attention.

Irritating her Nozomi replied, "all right! All right, let's do it Cait sith."

With that she then turned from Vincent as she went to join Riku and Mickey while Vincent quietly followed suite behind her to watch the prize giving.

Standing on the pedestal everyone waved to the cheering crowds as their faces were all covered in smiles, at once Phil then walked in as he then spoke out loud and proud his hands behind his back, "now it is my sworn duty and honour to present you guys with this prized trophy given to the winner of the Cubix cup after beaten and makin yer way from zero to hero!"

With that he then brought out the cup from behind his back, everyone saw why it had been called the Cubix cup. It was a golden trophy that was quite tall with a cube in it's centre that was white with silver swirls painted all over it with diamonds embedded. The cube was held by a crescent moon like shape to round it out more nicely.

It seemed rather over glammed for a trophy but taking it from Phil Nozomi smiled, "uh thanks there Phil… it's great." She smiled as everyone looked at it with iffy eyes even Cait sith who was sat upon Nozomi's head.

Phil smiled as he replied, "thanks, made it there myself since we haven't had any new trophies made in a long time."

Nozomi then thought in the back of her head, 'oh no wonder.'

But not letting this get the best of her suddenly she heard Phil declare more, "and so with that I declare you guys the new champions!"

With that more applause rung out highly to them all, Mickey and Riku continued to wave out to the crowds while Nozomi holding the trophy still looked around and then saw to her left side Saria and Ori together, Ori was doing his usual reaction as he refused to look at her while Saria waved to her really happy.

Nozomi was then really pleased as everything had come together in the way she really wanted and she couldn't ask for more as she then cried out loudly, "we're the winners!!!" As she waved the trophy to and throw in her right hand jumping up and down like an excited child, then suddenly she reached her left hand to hold it with too but then she brushed it against the cube in the centre and then suddenly she felt that too overall familiar feeling as her eyes widened and the world was drowned into white light…


	79. Trials of the coliseum part 12

_**Chapter LXXVI: The trials of the Coliseum part XII**_

Cait sith on Nozomi's shoulder felt her suddenly shudder and then freeze as she held the trophy in both hands as she looked on as though in shock her eyes widened, looking at her he then asked, "lass what-"

But suddenly before he could breathe another word Nozomi suddenly fell forwards as her eyes shut in moments dropping the trophy from her hands, looking at her in shock now himself Cait sith quickly jumped into the air as he cried out, "lass!"

At that moment Riku and the king turned in shock as they then saw Nozomi fall to the ground with a hard thud, as she lay unconscious the audience gasped and cried out in fright at this along with all the many comrades they had made in that world, seeing her the king and Riku were instantly alarmed as they both cried out, "Nozomi!!" As they ran to her side in moments, as then instantly Phil, Hercules, Meg, Saria and Ori did the same. While Vincent only continued to stare on from where he was gazing on.

The cheering crowds and harmonious blue sky quickly faded away from Nozomi's eyes as once again she stumbled and saw around her once more the familiar dark emptiness quickly flooding in around her.

"Another one?!"

At once the floor revealed itself to be the same stained glass pattern again as she gazed down at it, "it is! Oh boy… of all thing's to have been in a trashy made up trophy " she spoke too herself disheartened with annoyance.

"**PROGRAM ACTIVATED" **

And then again once more the same digital squares materialised around and quickly formed together. Looking at it she wondered who on earth she'd be forced to battle this time? Quietly she waited on as she heard the voice once more.

"**INITIATING SEQUENCE 3-4… BEGIN STAGE"**

Suddenly at once the pillar she stood on began it's ascent again as it moved and then on cue her keyblade the "Starseeker" emerged once more along with her light blue leg armour.

Acting on her initiative she instantly took her keyblade in both hands as she looked with focused eyes as she spoke aloud, "right… here we go again! And this time… I'm more in control!"

Once more the mechanized voice spoke out.

"**KEY SET AND READY ENTER COMBATANT'**

Then at once the digital ring sounded and the mist emerged again with blocks and from within its depths a heavy sound echoed as a knight stepped out.

This knight that had now appeared was coloured in vibrant purple armour with silver linings here and there, it's dark black cape swayed to and throw as it was revealed to be a female one with a sturdy and yet light keyblade with embroided vines upon it.

Nozomi watched as the knight readied herself into the familiar dueller's stance, Nozomi then acted on the same familiar courtesy as she too stood ready.

"**CHASER PROGRAM BEGIN"**

With that both combatants rushed forward as the battle commenced.

Meanwhile in the world of reality Mickey had now pulled Nozomi on his lap to see what was wrong and why she had collapsed as Riku and the others gathered all around them all with eyes of concern.

Looking at her with high concern in his eyes Hercules spoke first, "what's going on?! Why's she collapsed?"

Gazing at Nozomi for a moment the king looked up to the Greek hero as he answered him, " I don't know, I've seen her do this before but-"

However he was interrupted as then suddenly Riku said, "it can only be because of that."

Everyone then looked at him with unsure eyes as they were all quiet for a moment before Saria spoke," of that? What do you mean by-"

But suddenly she noticed as did everyone else that Riku was looking at the ground, seeing him do this everyone turned their attentions then to the trophy that had once been held in Nozomi's hands. It was now broken and smashed to pieces as it lay in a ruined mess.

Seeing it like this despite the situation Phil was instantly annoyed as he spoke up," aw now look at what that twinkle toes has done to my own piece of craftsmanship!"

Everyone then distracted for a moment looked back at Phil with annoyed eyes as he continued on with his irrelevant complaints, "It took me five days to get that thing all primed and ready for this here contest and now I won't ever be able to show it to-"

Suddenly then speaking up on the behalf of everyone Ori said, "you know goat legs I doubt anyone really gives a toss on how long it took for you to make that thing." As he pulled his arms behind his head not really bothered by the situation completely.

Hearing this rude comment Phil at once turned on him as he stamped one of his fat legs onto the sandy ground as he pointed at him mad saying, "how dare ya speak to me like that you brat! Don't you know who yer talking to here!?"

Ori ignoring him looked away as he simply began to clear out one of his ears with his small right finger as Saria looked down at him anxiously as she was worried by his sudden impolite behaviour.

Phil beginning to get more and more irritated then began to point a prosecuting finger at him as he then started to say, "Are you even listenin to me here! Kid! I'm talking to-"

However then suddenly stopping this stupid argument Cait sith spoke up, "will ya just give it a rest ya darn nanny goat!" Phil immediately was halted by Cait sith's voice as he looked at him blankly for a moment as an angered epression quickly returned but before he could speak on Cait sith carried on, "what this nobody lad I agree there is rude but ya're also missin the point! Yer dumb old cowbell of a trophy ain't the issue here! It's what's happenin to that daft banshee there! Got it!"

Phil was then immediately made to pause again and as he did he realised then finally too that this was no time to make a petty argument over a trophy, a person's life was in potential danger right now.

Riku quiet having to listen to this ridiculous argument then sighed as he went onto say, "Good… now the thing that has caused this."

With that everyone then watched as he walked over to the remains of the trophy and then bent down as he picked up what it was that had caused this mess.

Everyone watched on quietly as he then picked up something from where he was kneeling, turning around he then showed what lay in his hands, and there where it had once been painted white with silver swirls had now been replaced by a dark onyx black, a Lachesis report cube in his hands.

Nozomi in the darkened realm continued to fight against the knight as she rushed at her and dodged as best she could any blows that she too had tried to lay upon her.

This knight unlike a couple of the other female knights she had faced was faster and nimble as she had nearly matched Nozomi's speed. Making her have to try really hard to pace herself

Gritting her teeth as she jumped away from another oncoming blow Nozomi was now floating in the air, twisting forwards quickly she then decided to get in quick as she spoke in her mind, 'one quick strong kick should be enough!' The knight with her back turned on the ground Nozomi quickly made her move as she raced in quickly.

The knight though sensing her turned around fast Nozomi however unaltered kept racing on, however suddenly before she could say another word the knight then cartwheeled back as Nozomi struck into the ground.

Getting up quick then to chase after her Nozomi looked around for her elusive opponent and saw then that she was now no longer on the pillar! Wide-eyed Nozomi darted her head left and right as then she sensed something. Turning around she looked up quickly and saw the knight was now in the air, floating.

Seeing this Nozomi looked on wide-eyed, "floating?" She asked herself. However she saw that the female knight was only staring down at her as Nozomi shook her head slightly as she spoke aloud again, "this is no time to gawk!" With that she summoned her wings as she then ran into the air to commence her assault again. Running quickly and fast at her Nozomi was fully focused on her when she noticed the keyblade in the knight's hand was slightly thinner as some of the vine designs on it had lessened. But why had?

Suddenly something happened before she could even register it as something struck into her quickly from behind, turning painfully as she felt the strike she suddenly saw with sudden shock a keyblade! Floating in the air!

"What the heck is this!?" Looking at it dumbfounded she watched it as it floated for a moment and then suddenly rushed forwards to strike her, "agh!" she cried quickly avoiding it, Nozomi then turned to look back at the knight who she could now see was surrounded by four light lilac glowing coloured keyblades as the thinnest one was now the one that remained in the knight's hand as she gazed at her.

Nozomi was shocked! This knight was controlling four floating keyblades! However she realised then that these other ones that had emerged were merely just four copies of the original keyblade as it was proven from their thinness.

"That is so not fair!!" She cried out mad, however still determined Nozomi decided to continue her strike anyway as she rushed forwards saying, "I don't care how many weapons you have!"

Watching her as she rushed forwards the female knight only stood silent and still in the air as Nozomi approached.

Seeing her like this Nozomi knew what she was doing was foolish but she had to at least try to do some damage! So pulling her arm back she moved to perform a slash as she was now close to the knight.

Suddenly then quickly and furiously the four keyblades rushed forwards fast at her! Nozomi seeing this quickly stopped in the air as she moved then to smash the keyblades as they came flying at her. Slashing quickly she batted one away! Two! Three and now finally onto the fourth!

However she suddenly felt pain from behind her as her back was struck and then left and right on her sides as it made her fall back in the air!

She had been so focused on the last one coming at her that she hadn't noticed the other three keyblades had now regrouped and were now rushing in on her from behind and the sides.

"Oh no!" She cried desperately cringing from the pain as she opened her eyes and then saw to her alarm the knight was quickly advancing towards her quickly with her own keyblade now moved back to cut into her.

Nozomi then pulled out her keyblade as she made to strike back the oncoming blow however suddenly the four floating keyblades gathered around the knight as they all started to try and stab into her left and right.

"What the!" Her eyes wide in shock Nozomi then batted with her own keyblade back left and right trying to keep them away from her as best she could falling ever downwards, however they were too quick for her as they then began to overwhelm her as she then was quickly stabbed left and right all over as she was then sent flying to the floor.

The knight seeing this then withdrew her four flying keyblades back as she made them rejoin with the main body one in her right hand, and with that as Nozomi looked on with pained eyes she was quickly sent plummeting into the ground being struck hard and fast crying out painfully from the stinging blow.

Back in the real world Vincent watched as Riku held the Lachesis report in his hands quietly as he showed the others what had caused what was going on now. Saria then tentatively asked, "What is that?"

At once Riku replied to her, "a Lachesis report."

Blinking as he heard this Ori looked on with curious bored eyes as he asked, "Lachesis report, what the heck is that supposed to be?"

It was then the king then decided to take the part in answering, "they're a bunch of cubes and reports that me and the fella's have come across during our travels that somehow relates to somethin important… somethin that we still don't know much about yet."

Listening to this brief explanation everyone was quiet as the king said this to them but this still didn't satisfy Meg as she asked, "but why has it only made Nozomi faint! That's what we want to know! What's going on?"

At this both Riku and Mickey became quiet with saddened expressions that then puzzled everyone there, even Vincent looked on with quiet suspicion from where he was standing with his arms folded.

Cait sith staring at the two melancholy guys already knew himself what was really going on… but would these two really reveal the truth about everything. As though responding to this question Riku began to speak, "she is-"

But then suddenly he felt an all too familiar feeling again as he shuddered slightly, everyone then looked on with alarm, especially the king as he then began to ask worriedly, "Riku are you-"

However he was interrupted as Riku then collapsed onto his knees as his heart was once again in severe pain as he gasped loudly almost near to a yell. At once everyone rushed to his side as they saw him do this, the king then became truly anxious but he couldn't move from where he was as Nozomi was still on his lap.

Cait sith looking at him with worry in eyes asked him quickly, "lad what's wrong with yah! Is it-"

Gasping hard from the pain Riku looked at him one of his eyes closed in pain as he then answered him, "yeah it is… it's the same pain in my heart again."

Meg hearing this echoed worried, "pain in your heart?"

Phil having listened to this then spoke, "ya've got a heart condition why didn't ya tell me!"

Riku looked at him annoyed as he was about to answer when suddenly another angry painful pulse stabbed into him all over making him unable to respond as he cried out again as he collapsed more.

Hercules immediately saw that this was serious as he looked on with worry but then he looked on at the audience that were all staring down all confused and worried just as they all were… he couldn't let the audience be unnerved by this so quickly he spoke, "Phil."

Hearing his star pupil speaking Phil looked at him and asked, "what? What is it Herc?"

Hercules then looked at his trainer with serious eyes as he told him, "Phil you gotta make the audience leave quickly! We can't have anything that'll make any of them panic or hysterical."

Phil hearing this turned his gaze from Herc and then to the audience himself as he looked around, he then returned his gaze back to Herc again as he then said, "I see what ya mean kid but I can't make 'em all leave like that quick on my own."

Meg who had heard this then added, "If you need help then I'll give you some."

Phil hearing her looked at her as he nodded, "all right then so me and-"

However suddenly, "I'll give you guys a hand too."

It was then Meg Phil and Hercules turned then to look at Ori who was still seemingly unstirred by everything as he volunteered to help out. Everyone looked at him in surprise especially Saria as she asked, "Ori you're going to help them too?"

Feeling everyone's surprise Ori however only simply shrugged as he replied, "well sure why not? Sides I'm getting bored just standin around here, I'd like to have at least one thing to do."

Seeing this seemingly uncaring attitude didn't really please everyone but Saria suspected otherwise inside, so beginning to walk off first he then said, "Well c'mon then let's get this show on the road shall we?"

Blinking as he watched the rude nobody boy walk forwards Phil wasn't going to let him get away with that attitude as he said, "hey yer not doin this on yer own without a supervisor watchin ya!" As he then chased after Ori quickly.

Seeing those two headstrong fools leave Meg simply shook her head as she began to leave herself but quickly she looked behind as she told Hercules, "take care of things here wonder boy!"

Hercules nodded as she left as he returned to trying to ease Riku's pain with Cait sith as best he could, while Saria watching them leave showed a small smile for a moment as she was glad that Ori was at least easing a little bit, but then suddenly she heard another pained gasp.

Turning quickly she looked to Nozomi who was now gasping painfully as she turned too and throw, seeing her this way Saria immediately ran to her side as she then dropped to her knees and took Nozomi's hand as she said, "Oh Nozomi please be all right! Please you got to wake up!"

Mickey staring at the nobody girl as she did this then truly realized inside that this girl really wasn't bad after all, but then turning back from Riku who he saw was still struggling he looked at Nozomi and her own pained expression as he whispered, "c'mon Nozomi, ya gotta pull through!"

Nozomi on the ground was gasping painfully as she had now got back up on her feet struggling as she felt the stinging of the blades all over her body. Looking at the ground she thought to herself, 'I was too rash… I gotta do better than this!'

She then looked up to the knight who she saw was still floating in the air, Nozomi looked at her with gritted teeth as she then continued to think, 'those blades on their own like that were too fast… I can't concentrate on so many at once! I gotta plan a way to-'

However there was no more time to think as then suddenly the female knight was now tired of waiting as she then flew down fast and furiously towards her.

Nozomi seeing her coming quickly acted herself as she jumped out of the way and began to run on the stained glass floor quickly away from her as she landed, however she looked behind her and then saw with sudden worry that the knight was now moving faster than before.

Seeing this she looked on distressed as she cried out, "oh c'mon that's no- whoa!" As suddenly the knight had now caught up to her as she tried to take a swipe as her.

Nozomi seeing this dodged bending down and then jumping back and then flying forwards herself to counter however suddenly then on cue the four keyblades emerged once more from the female knight as she directed them to attack her.

Alarmed seeing this Nozomi immediately retreated quickly back as she then ran to the edge and then around away from the knight, however the keyblades only continued to follow her like incoming missiles at a fast speed, seeing this Nozomi looked on more desperately anxious.

"Oh man this is so totally unfair!" She spoke aloud, as she continued to run on mad but then she noticed suddenly that the female knight herself was now starting to fly straight at her from the other side of the stained glass platform.

Nozomi seeing her coming and feeling the oncoming missile keyblades felt as though time slowed down as she then thought to herself, 'I'm surrounded on all sides! What am I supposed to do!'

For now she was close to the edge and so there were now three paths of doom, being barraged to death by the oncoming keyblades, cut down at the hands of the fast knight or the never ending darkness of the abyss.

Seeing this Nozomi felt despair in herself what could she do?! She closed her eyes frustrated as she thought to herself, 'if only I was faster I could-' suddenly then a rushed idea came to mind, if she could! But looking at the path ahead and around she knew it would pure luck if it worked… but approaching fast she had nothing else to lose!

The knight catching up to the girl quickly watched on as her keyblades chased after her opponent. Then suddenly her opponent looked at her for a moment and smiled slightly before rushing on and jumping straight off the edge into the dark abyss!

Quickly coming over to the edge stopping the knight looked down and watched and saw her vanish into the blackness as she saw nothing more of the girl at all… she'd been swallowed whole… defeated…victory was hers. Seeing that this had been achieved the knight was silent for a few long moments and then suddenly she called upon her floating keyblades as she then made them all fly back into her main weapon in her hand. She then turned and began to walk to the centre of the pillared floor…

But then suddenly! "Haste!"

The knight then turned quickly and saw from the other side of the pillar floor Nozomi was rushing fast and furiously forwards charged by the speed-enhancing spell as she had pretended to fall and had been lucky to find the edge of the pillar and run up it to back where she was powering up in the meantime.

Seeing her oncoming assault the knight quickly then floated fast and high into the air as she turned around and called out her keyblades to attack Nozomi quickly as they all sped forwards towards her.

Nozomi however anticipating this quickly called out her wings once more as she flew into the air and then aimed her keyblade quickly as she unleashed one of her main attacks, "Swift star rays! With that the beams of light raced out smashing away the keyblades in moments and then Nozomi quickly unleashed another attack from her left hand as she cried out, "Blizzara!" As she sent four balls of icy magic at the keyblades freezing them making them unable to move as then she quickly rushed up to take care of the knight.

The knight seeing her now on her quickly tried to strike her once more with her own keyblade however with the speed spell still on her Nozomi dodged fast as she then struck fast and furiously at the knight with her many hard kicks as she struck all over the knight left and right as she was unable to dodge. Then finally at the end Nozomi began her ending move, "Astral Aerial-" suddenly however the haste spell upon her had faded away and then suddenly the knight had taken the time she was distracted to then grab her foot. Nozomi looked on wide eyed as she began to cry out, "what the-" but suddenly she was spun fast around and around making her dizzy beyond belief.

Trying to not let herself lose focus Nozomi closed her eyes as she gritted her teeth down hard and suddenly as she did this she was released as the knight struck her with her keyblade as she sent her flying down towards the ground once more.

Gasping from the pain Nozomi felt herself flying through the air downwards as she was made to look up at the knight who then pulled her right hand out forwards and clenched it as then suddenly her four flying keyblades were released from the ice as they rushed to their mistress.

Having them around her the knight then flew forwards fast and furiously as she had her keyblade aimed straight for Nozomi while her other keyblades surrounded her ready to the attack as well.

Nozomi falling felt aches all over as she thought to herself, 'man I mucked up big time?!' she looked up past her incoming doom as she then saw the glowing orbs in the sky and felt somehow soothed inside that there was at least some light in the darkness.

"I wish I could do more …" she spoke as she reached her right hand forward with the keyblade in her hand, she then slightly twisted it a little. As she did this she looked at it sadly as she turned it a little more slightly almost in a spin as she then looked up back to the orbs. Suddenly as she did this she noticed too that the orbs seemed to move with her keyblade and then looking at her keyblade she saw too that it too seemed to glow slightly.

Feeling something inside herself that compelled her she then began to spin her keyblade again, and once more the lights moved! This had to be something as she saw that her keyblade was beginning to glow even more, seeing this she then spun it more and more faster and faster!

As she did suddenly the orbs in the sky flowed around faster and faster and then began to spiral faster and faster as they started to fly to her and her keyblade like her 'Swift star' attack yet this was something far more that she could feel inside!

As each orb flowed into her keyblade she began to spin faster and faster as it literally began to spin around like helicopter blades, feeling herself battle charged Nozomi then knew what to do!

Arriving on the ground hard pushing her feet back still spinning her keyblade faster than she ever had in her life as the knight was then upon her, Nozomi aimed her keyblade at her as she gritted her teeth and the shouted out, "LUMINOUS!"

The knight charged at her now only a meter away as she was now ready to strike her four keyblades rushing forwards however Nozomi then finished, "TORNADO!!!!"

With that suddenly a huge spiral of light rushed out of her keyblade just like a tornado as it absorbed the knight into a fast turning angry wind of light as she and her keyblades were sent flying into the air.

Feeling it's burning power the knight's replica keyblades were quickly destroyed in moments and then the knight herself blinded by the light couldn't see then as Nozomi had flew into the air and cried out, "take this!!!" With that she sliced into her cutting the knight through her core.

Then landing on the ground fast Nozomi looked up into the air flicking her keyblade out to see the knight halt in the air and then shiver and shudder until finally then it crumpled and fell to the ground in moments with a metallic clatter.

Looking at her as she was finished Nozomi was silent as she closed her as she felt another white light engulf her…

**CHASER PROGRAM COMPLETE **

…

**SIGNATURE RECOGNIZED NOW RELAYING, PROGRAM X-M 4**

Upon the grass outside in the warm sunlight of the shining sun the three-keyblade knights stood together in front of the palace all of them quiet.

The eldest of them all then spoke to the others, "have you guys seen it?"

The youngest one there nodded his head as he replied, "yeah I have… its total chaos out there! I don't know how the king is keeping things in check."

The second eldest one there clearly female then spoke, "yes… he is having great difficulty, it's not easy for him dealing with all the pressure alone, I know all of the court blames him mainly."

At once then the eldest one replied, "yeah maybe… but we know better, right?"

Hearing their friend say this the other two nodded instantly, "yes," they both answered.

Removing then his mask it was then revealed to be Terra as he then said to them, " I know that we'll be able to make it through this… we just gotta keep going right?" He asked.

The youngest replied, "yeah besides, if anyone can get this one solved it'll probably be you Terra."

Listening to this comment it was then Terra laughed as he replied, "yeah right Ventus, I'm not gonna let you slack! I don't want to be the one left with all the hard stuff."

The young one Ventus shook his helmeted head as he replied, "as if I would, I'll solve this way before you."

At this reply Terra simply rolled his eyes as he replied, "sure you will."

Ventus smiling under his mask simply then turned and said, "well I'll see you guys later!" With that he waved his hand not turning back as he left.

It was then that Terra was left alone with the female knight that was there. A long silence came between the two of them… but then the girl spoke as she said, "Terra…"

Looking at her he then asked, "yeah?"

It was then she walked towards him as she stood in front of him as she then said, "please be careful… I'm worried when go off on your own so much these days… if something happened to you that I couldn't help you with I-"

However she was halted as Terra put his hand on the girl's mask where her mouth would be.

Silent she then stood quietly as Terra lifted her mask off as he then said to the blue haired, blue-eyed girl who stood before him, "I will be all right… besides, I'd never wanna leave you waiting, because you hate slackers right?"

The girl then blushed slightly at his touch as she smiled gently, Terra seeing this himself smiled just as gently as he then put a hand to her face and stroked her cheek as she then too felt his hand with her own.

Further warm sweet silence came between them but it was then the girl made her move as she said, "well I best be off too… I'll see you around Terra." As she then took a step back.

Terra then nodded himself as he replied, "yeah, you too… Aqua." The girl smiled as she then placed her helmet back on and then too left in the same direction as Ventus.

Quiet for a little watching Aqua go Terra was silent as he sighed sadly and then from the shadows a voice from an older man spoke, "well then I see you are as gentle as ever…"

Terra then looked on irritated as he saw to his right hand side was Xehanort as he stood smiling smugly against a single pillar.

Turning his face away Terra then replied, "It's none of your business."

Lifting his eyebrows Xehanort then replied, "I guess not… and talking about business I'd say it's time you and I discuss about our own."

Terra silent looked down at the ground but then turning back to look at Xehanort and his annoying smile he then went to speak to the sinister old man.

Awakening from the vision Nozomi looked up to the sky as she repeated to herself the new name she'd learned, "Aqua…"

But then suddenly as she said this she felt warmth around her right hand as she heard a familiar voice, "Nozomi!"

Awakening properly then Nozomi looked then to see that it was Saria holding her hand as she looked with immense amounts of relief as she then said, "Nozomi you're awake!"

Blinking Nozomi then sat up quick as she said, "Saria! What happened I-"

It was then the king spoke as he got up to look at Nozomi, "ya just went through another faint spell there Nozomi, ya've been unconscious for half an hour."

Hearing this Nozomi then felt bad as she then replied, "I see… I'm sorry Mickey, Saria." She spoke as she looked at the two of them sadly.

However Saria simply shook her head as she replied still smiling, "no it's all right don't apologise, I'm just glad that you woke up, I mean with you like that and Riku the way he is I-"

However at the mention of Riku Nozomi instantly became worried as she asked, "Riku!? What's wrong with Riku?"

At this Saria stopped instantly as she looked down as she then darted her eyes in the direction Riku was before looking down again. Nozomi not understanding looked to the right and then saw Riku was kneeling on the ground as Cait sith was reaching a hand to his chest as he was using yellow glowing light once more to heal him as he gasped painfully clenching his chest tightly.

Seeing this Nozomi instantly became alarmed as she said turning to the king, "your majesty! Don't tell me Riku!"

Mickey then nodded as he responded to her question, "yeah, he's had another one of his painful heart attacks… Cait sith has been trying to heal him for the last half an hour."

Hearing this Nozomi replied, "half an hour…" it was then a thought occurred to her, Saria released her hand as she and Mickey watched as she then got up as she walked over to Riku Hercules and Cait sith.

Walking over to them Hercules still kneeling looked up glad to see that she was awake to which Nozomi nodded and smiled quietly but then looking over at Riku she saw that he had his eyes closed as his lips were clenched as she saw that Cait sith was struggling just as much as his eyes were concentrating hard.

Seeing this Nozomi then looked down and saw then the cube that had now changed into a vibrant purple colour with the insignia "III" upon it, reaching her hand forward towards it she then took it and as she did suddenly it glowed brighter and then finally formed into sheets of faded paper with scrolls of unreadable writing.

Then as this occurred suddenly Cait sith spoke, "oh finally there! Man ya almost exhausted me to death lad!" As his yellow light died away and he collapsed on his legs his tail and ears down.

Breathing in and out hard Riku responded, "It's not my fault I'm going through this! I-"

Suddenly then Riku noticed Nozomi crouching beside him as she held the new Lachesis reports in her hands, Cait sith looking at Riku then looked and then saw Nozomi too and cried, "lass!

Making her jump out of her thoughts Nozomi turned and replied, "oh! Cait sith, hi what's up?"

At once hearing this Cait sith ran over to her in a moment as he then spoke out irritated," what's up! Lass ya had another one of them fainting fits! Them and me others were worried sick! Ya sure picked a fine time to act up didn't ya! Ya right old banshee!"

Annoyed at this comment once more Nozomi bit back her tongue slightly to stop from retorting as she replied, "well I'm sorry… and anyway could you get these translated."

Hearing her request Cait sith then replied, "Yeah I will, well at least ya found one more thing to help on the quest."

Ignoring the comment Nozomi handed the report over as Cait sith did his usual old magic trick again, while he did this Nozomi looked to Riku who looked at her. Looking at her Riku could see a sadness there but before he could ask she spoke, "were you in pain again?"

Hearing this question Riku replied, "Yeah I was… just a little after you went under again."

At the mention of this Nozomi felt a jolt in her heart as she realised finally, every time she'd found a report Riku had immediately or just a small mount of time afterwards collapsed with horrible pain in his heart… but why? Why would this happen? Was it her fault that-

"Nozomi?" Riku asked as he saw her look away with a pained expression.

Hearing him she jumped as she looked at him and quickly mustered a smile as she replied, "uh yeah, well I'm glad you're feeling better snowball and-" suddenly then she looked up and noticed something.

Thinking she was acting weirdly Riku asked again, "Nozomi what is it this time?"

There was no response from her this time as Nozomi only instead pointed to the sky, Riku seeing her do this then looked up himself and then saw just as Hercules and the others did too. Huge black clouds were forming as they then blocked out the warm sunlight making everything have a cold and haunting atmosphere.

Vincent standing still from where he was saw the recovery that had occurred and was glad at least there was now no longer a crisis however he too noticed just as Ori Meg and Phil who were now just arriving back.

Cait sith looking up then asked, "Hey is there a storm brewin?"

"Oh something's brewing all right." Came a new just as haunting and eerie voice in this dark atmosphere.

Looking around at this Mickey then asked, "Who's that there!"

However nearly everyone else knew whom that voice belonged to and Hercules Saria Ori Meg and Phil turned to where they all heard it coming from.

For there at the other end of the arena in a smog of smoke and flames appeared someone who Hercules thought he wouldn't see again for a very long time as spoke surprised, "it can't be…"

However Saria looked on absolutely terrified as Ori looked on now on just as high alert, while Vincent looked on angry with his blood red eyes his clawed hand on the trigger of his gun as there appeared finally in all his gloomy glory with his sharp toothed grin, the lord of the underworld… Hades.


	80. Trials of the coliseum part 13

_**Chapter LXXVII: The trials of the Coliseum part XIII**_

Quiet in utter shock seeing the lord of death emerge from his fog of smoke and dark blue flames he walked on over towards Hercules, Riku, Nozomi and Cait sith.

The others could all feel a horrible tenseness developing; Saria and Ori were tensing up the most out of everyone in the arena for what he was going to do. Watching as the lord of the underworld approached Nozomi had no idea of what was going to happen, but she never imagined she'd be meeting he lord of the death, not here of all places!

As he came nearer to them all she gripped her hands tightly ready to move or do something no matter what happened, Cait sith now beside her was on guard himself as his fur bristled angrily as he clenched his white gloved hands himself standing on his feet. Then Hades finally arrived in front of them as he stood over them quietly the smile still on his face as everyone stood on edge.

Hades then greeted them in his usual manner, "hey there Hades lord of the dead how're you all doin?" His said with his sharp tooth grin as he made a slight wave with his hand.

At this everyone went blank… Nozomi looked up at him confused as she thought to herself, 'what the heck is this!?'

However Hercules now recovered from the initial shock looked at the lord of death with harsh eyes as he then asked him angrily, "what're you doing here Hades! How did you come back!?"

Hearing this angry out cry Hades turned his head to look at Hercules as his smile remained as he replied, "oh well if it isn't wonder boy? Still truckin' along with the whole hero package are we?"

Only annoyed more at his question not being answered Hercules once again asked, "answer me now Hades!"

Nozomi looking at Hercules' angry reaction which she had never seen the Greek hero do before and looking at Hades she wondered what this guy would do next? However Hades himself only shrugged the question off as he shook his right hand up and down as though fanning away dust as he replied, "well now look who's hot and bothered over nothing! I just thought I'd pop back upstairs for a while… and make a little suggestion." As he then began to move away as though to leave.

Hearing this last part Nozomi's curiosity was aroused as she then asked uncertain, "a suggestion?"

Smiling seeing that he'd got their attention Hades immediately turned around "exactly there… and I think it's something you new guys… might like to have."

Listening to this Riku though was far from believing the lord of the dead after hearing about his previous shady dealings as he responded rhetorically, "oh yeah sure it is…"

Nozomi and Mickey watching Riku as he said this then looked back to Hades who only smiled more at this response as he then brought his right hand out his fingers together ready to be snapped as he said, "oh I can assure you… it most definitely is." Then suddenly he snapped his fingers, as he did another puff of smoke appeared in the distance, as a person emerged looking around confused and bewildered.

There was a gasp of shock from Nozomi Riku Mickey and especially Cait sith, as there in the same attire when they had seen her being carried off into the darkness, her blonde hair that covered the right side of her face and the single violet eye that was shown, was revealed to be Oralee.

Looking at her unable to tell if he was dreaming or awake Cait sith then cried out, "yer majesty!"

Turning around at once hearing his voice Oralee looked on just as shocked as she then spoke out, "Cait sith?"

Nozomi unable to comprehend her friends appearance then suddenly called out, "Oralee!"  
But then as she did this Oralee looked at her as she paused and had a sudden look of realisation as she looked on with concerned eyes as she began to call out, "please! You mustn't-" But suddenly a smog of smoke emerged as it entwined around her, binding her arms and legs together as it firmly fixed itself on her mouth stopping her from speaking as she then began to fall to the ground.

Seeing this occur with widened eyes of horror Nozomi and Cait sith began to run towards her in aid as Nozomi cried out, "no Oralee!"

But then the moment they arrived near enough to catch or even touch her she vanished once again in another puff of smoke. Riku, Mickey, Hercules and everyone watched on utterly stunned.

Shivering as Oralee vanished Nozomi didn't know what to do but suddenly Cait sith next to her suddenly turned around and started to run towards Hades as he cried out, "give me back my princess!" As he then pounced to scratch him to death.

But then Hades not even bothering to turn around simply took his right arm out and as Cait sith was coming near enough in the air to strike him, he was suddenly sent flying backwards into Mickey and Saria's direction.

"Cait sith!" Mickey cried out in worry as he quickly caught the small cat before he hit the ground, Cait sith gasped painfully as he was winded.

Saria looked at this with grief and shock as it happened as she had no idea what was going on, they'd never been told about this girl or even seen her! What was Hades planning to do?!

Nozomi hearing the king call out looked back and saw what had happened as she looked now more distressed than she already was as she began then to try and run over to them.

But then suddenly disappearing and reappearing in another puff of smoke Hades appeared as he then smiled saying, "well I'm glad to see I've got your attention."

Looking at the lord of death as he looked down at her Nozomi then herself became angered as she realised he was taunting them all as she then asked him, "what have you done with Oralee!?"

At this Hades only smiled more at her as he then replied, "oh I've got her driftin' around but I'm afraid that if you fella's want yer little princess back… " with that he then suddenly reached his hand forwards and took a lock of Nozomi's hair as he then said, "we're gonna have to come to a little arrangement." He smiled sinisterly.

Looking at him with widened eyes Nozomi then repeated, "an agreement?"

Riku standing now from where he was looked at Hades with bitter eyes as did everyone else as they wondered what he would do or say next.

Hades looking around with his eyes was glad to see that everyone's attention was fixed on him entirely, he then returned his gaze back to Nozomi who continued to look back at him with a negative uncertainty. He then spoke to her again, "and it involves all of you guys here."

With that he then released Nozomi's hair as he then turned and looked at everyone as he then made his little announcement, "now all of you heroes, rookies and so on and so forth, I'll be offering you this: you guys," he then pointed to everyone who was gathered there though missing Ori and Saria, "are to not move from this coliseum floor for the next forty eight hours, that means to put it in English, none of you guys will be able to leave this place in way like flyng etc. etc. "

As he made this announcement everyone was puzzled, why on earth did he want them all to remain in the coliseum? What was he going to do? But more importantly Mickey concluded as Cait sith finally recovered from his little winded episode, where was it that he wanted to go?

Then after the slight pause Hades then continued on, "and then if you guys are all okay with that then little princess pie, "with that he once more clicked his fingers and Oralee re-emerged this time though she was quickly caught in Hades arms as she squirmed madly trying to get out of his clutches. " here will be free as a bird and returned to you guys with no strings whatsoever attached."

Looking at Oralee as she was handled in such a rough manner just like that fatso Pete did made Nozomi look at Hades angrily as she hated him now entirely, Cait sith as well was just as agitated as it was taking all Mickey had to stop him from trying to make another random attack as he tried to wriggle out of his arms.

Riku looked at Hades with bitter distrust and discomfort as he saw Oralee was fearful herself as he then asked, "and what exactly do you want to confirm this little deal?"

Hearing the snow top say this Hades' smile remained as he continued to hold Oralee with an iron grip as he replied, "well, to make these little agreements solid I usually go through the same old confirmation routine of a good old handshake… but seein that my hands are tied up right now I'm gonna have to ask an associate of mine to do the honours."

Hearing this being said Hercules, Meg and Phil were puzzled then themselves, 'associate?' Hades usually worked all on his own! Who could-

But their silent question was answered for them as suddenly he called out, "hey babe time for your entrance."

Then suddenly at these words came a sound of something strange? For it sounded like wing beats, but yet with the sound of stretching metal like steel and wire… confused for a moment as she heard these sounds Nozomi turned around as she then quickly realised who it was!

Everyone watched with widened eyes as a certain adversary reappeared with those ever haunting green cold eyes, the wings at her back that stretched out wide as they beat to and throw until she then landed on the ground with silent elegance as they refolded back into her. Nozomi couldn't believe she was suffering such two big shocks in one day!

"Hari!" She called out to her in disbelief.

Hearing her name being called, she turned and looked at her silently with that same as ever-cold blank look she always gave.

Looking at her Nozomi just couldn't understand what was going on! As she then spoke out again, "you're working with Hades!"

Her gaze still on her Hari replied, "for a time yes…" as she then closed her eyes for a moment before turning away as she simply walked over towards Hades.

Nozomi couldn't understand what was going on at all! But there was no more time to think at all as Hades continued, "great, good and now seein that you guys know each other so well, this is what's gonna happen: if you agree to my little terms then I want wonder boy to shake hands with Hari here…

They were caught in a complete dilemma, what could they do? Nozomi clenched her hands tightly with frustration at being tugged at two angles, and if they couldn't let her stay in Hades' clutches with the way he was treating her, but also there was the possibility the king thought that she would have valuable information to give in regarding Pete and Maleficent… and also what she possessed inside herself.

Hercules though standing from where he was could see Nozomi, Mickey, Riku and Cait sith's tormented faces. He could tell easily that this girl was important to them and seeing that they weren't going to make a decision he made it himself whatever the consequences were, "all right then, Hades we have a deal."

At once everyone in the coliseum looked on with shocked eyes and then suddenly the king spoke up, "what! You're gonna go along with what he wants?"

Hercules nodded to the king silently as he then began to make his way over to Hari who continued to look on with her cold green eyes.

Meg hearing Hercules say this ran up to him as did Phil as they both got in his path as then Meg spoke out with worry first, "Hercules are you sure you really want to do this?!" She asked worried beyond words for him.

Hercules smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders and nodded quietly, however Phil spoke up, "hey Herc! You better know what you're doin!" Once more Hercules nodded as he replied, "Yeah don't worry Phil I do." With that he then walked on.

Riku looking on couldn't believe what he was seeing as he then asked, "you can't be serious!"

However Hercules ignored him as he continued to walk on forwards to make the deal, but then suddenly Nozomi ran over to him as she came between him and Hari as she put her hands out as though shielding him as she said, "Hercules you can't do this!"

Seeing her facial expression Hercules could see the frustration in her eyes but also worry, seeing her like this he then smiled gently to soothe her unease, "I have to, that girl's a friend of yours isn't she?" He asked as he looked to Oralee who looked at him with worried eyes herself.

At this Nozomi look saddened for a moment but regaining herself she spoke, "yeah she is! But I can't let you! Something really bad will happen if you-"

However Hercules interrupted her as he continued on in his calm manner, "it's all right, besides it would be good if I could at least retrieve one friend of yours, and you deserve a reward since the trophy was smashed right?"

At this Nozomi faltered again slightly but then she tried again as she spoke, "well yeah but! I can't let you shake hands with Hari! I mean she's done some really horrible things! I know that! I mean Riku's been in pain ever since she did what she did to him! And loads of other things too I don't know of! I'm frightened she'll do something that we won't be able to fix!"

However Hercules smiled once more gently as he then put a hand to her shoulder and said as he walked past, "don't worry, I'm the son of a god, if it's anything physical then I can take it all right?"

With that he began to proceed towards Hari, however as he did this Nozomi became further annoyed, as he didn't understand at all as she then turned around and cried out, "you idiot I don't care if you're the son of a god! This hasn't-"

However Hades was getting fed up with this melodrama as he replied, "I think we've had enough of the little boo hoo's sootball, so why don't we clench the deal huh?"

Being called a sootball distracted Nozomi as she looked at Hades dumbstruck for a moment and then she forgot herself as she was about to complain madly at being called such a name when suddenly she heard that familiar sound again.

Everyone then looked on and saw that Hari now held her right hand out to Hercules. Looking at her he could see an icy coldness in her eyes that was almost like a robot… but yet there was something else wrong which he couldn't put a finger on.

However this wasn't the time to be observant, so reaching his own right hand forwards silently Hercules grasped Hari's hand, everything was still for many long moments. It didn't seem as though anything had happened.

Seeing this Hercules almost breathed a sigh of relief, this wasn't anything to be worried about it all, but then suddenly Hari drew her wings out once more as he gasped as his other hand quickly reached to his chest as he clenched it tightly.

Saria and Ori along with everyone else watched with shocked eyes as a scarlet red energy covered Hercules's body as it encircled every inch of him as his own golden aura coursed against it.

Saria watched on then suddenly as Hercules collapsed onto his knees as his aura began to fade more and more as he was unable to let go of Hari's hand as her power piercingly overwhelmed him, he gasped horribly as though his heart was being torn to shreds inside himself, he looked at Hari painfully as she only looked back at him with empty eyes. Then suddenly at the peak of his pain he cried out loudly as finally she released his hand as his golden aura fully vanished letting him fall to the ground while her own hand simply fell to her side idly.

Oralee's eyes as she saw this widened with horror as this was exactly the thing she was trying to avoid, everyone seeing what had happened all immediately ran to Hercules's side crying out for him while Ori and Saria stayed where they were unnoticed.

On the ground Hercules continued to breathe hard in pain as he continued to clench his chest, everyone arriving around him all looked over him all worried for his well being.

Meg was the first to speak up, "Hercules! Hercules! What's wrong!"

Phil was silent as he looked at what had happened to his champ with deep anxiety, Mickey looking at Hercules all over found out that it was just as he had feared! It was exactly almost the same as what happened to Riku! But seemingly a touch worse.

Nozomi seeing what had happened was hurt inside as she couldn't stop what had happened at all, but then Riku enraged turned and looked at Hari as he demanded angrily, "what have you done to him!"

Gazing at him and these others Hari gave her reply, "I have cut off the link to his divine abilities within his heart, he no longer possesses the godly strength he once held."

Hearing this Nozomi's eyes widened as she turned and then said, "cut! You cut it off!"

Seeing her reaction Hari replied, "exactly."

Gritting her teeth Nozomi then shouted at her in hatred, "how could you do such a thing! Why do you-"

However she was interrupted as Hari spoke once more, "I have told you before, I do not care for the well being of others, I am here to fulfil my own wishes, even if that means I have to resort to such methods as this."

Nozomi hearing this couldn't believe how cold she was! This was horrible how could she possibly be-

But then at once Hari drew out her keyblade once more as she then pointed it straight at Nozomi's face as she then said, "you would be best to remember this… since you and I-"

Suddenly though cutting Hari off as a gunshot sounded she dodged a near bullet as she flipped flapping her wings as she then landed quickly withdrawing them once more as there everyone saw that Vincent had stepped out and was now pointing his gun at her silently as now as he could see this girl was a threat.

Hari regarded him still as cold as ever however she did nothing as instead Hades spoke up, "well I'd say that's about enough then." With that he turned to Oralee who was still in his arms as she looked up at him with dire worry and fear.

Seeing her expression Hades smiled as he then said to her, "well then babe… you're off the hook." With that the smoke bindings around her quickly dissipated as she gasped finally able to breathe. Then suddenly Hades pushed her out of his clutches as she was sent stumbling forwards.

Cait sith seeing what had happened then despite the situation ran up past everyone quickly as he was scooped up into Oralee's arms in moments as she fell to her knees, as he was overjoyed that his highness was finally returned to him as he cried, "your highness! I missed ya! I missed ya so much!"  
Feeling his familiar warm fur and the touch of whiskers Oralee was over relieved as she hugged him tightly to herself speaking, "Cait sith! I'm so glad to see you! I'm glad…"

Seeing the sugary sweet reunion Hades only laughed at it as he then spoke, "oh how the sweetness runs, almost enough to decay the teeth huh?" He finished with a sinister laugh.

Looking at their fateful reunion it warmed everyone's heart for the breathiest of moments however it was short lived as suddenly in another of swirl of smoke emerged Hades' dark chariot with his black as midnight gryphon.

Seeing it emerge everyone then watched as he got on board and then said, "well then time to get the main show on the road, for up there, "he pointed to the heavens above with his right hand, "is a throne with my name on it!"

Hercules hearing this widened his eyes! Hades couldn't possibly be even think of-

But then suddenly, "all right, Saria! Ori! Time to go!"

At the mention of their names Nozomi, and everyone paused in shock, their names spoken Ori and Saria both flinched as now the cat was now finally out of the bag as they both felt everyone's gaze on them both. Ori knowing what was to come next himself felt bad about things, but this was the end result that was to be expected so he took it on himself to proceed. Seeing Nozomi look at her from where she was Saria looked saddened beyond words as she looked then down at her knees as she still sat upon the floor in utter misery.

Nozomi couldn't believe it Saria and Ori were working for Hades too! They were on Hari's side! But then suddenly as she and the others watched on Ori had now gotten over to where Saria was sitting and then without a word dragged her up onto her feet as he looked at her with serious eyes.

Dragging her behind him as she looked like a pathetic lifeless doll they made their way to Hades but then as they both passed everyone Nozomi then spoke, "Ori! Saria! You can't do this! You don't have to be on his side! We don't have to be enemies like this! Can't you-"

But then Ori interrupted her as he turned and then mocked, "oh and be what? Like friends all chummy wummy?! Don't be naïve! You're a total moron you know! It was so hilarious the way just opened up to Saria and me! And you know what!... it was all part of the plot! And now… we're gonna do what we're supposed to! And nothing you do or say will change it! We will never be allies!" With that he turned his face away angrily dragging Saria behind him as she only continued to be lifeless.

Nozomi was made silent once more in disbelief, it was all an act? But all she and the others could do was only watch as they both climbed aboard the chariot behind Hades.

Smiling then seeing that everything had gone his way Hades then bid his creature to fly into the air as it took off with no effort into the darkened skies. Hari seeing him leave stood for a moment as she looked at her adversaries as Nozomi looked at her enraged as the others did as well until finally she followed behind quickly beating her metallic wings to and throw powerfully.

Watching as they all ascended into the skies Phil then spoke up first, " I can't believe it! Hades' returned! And now all this! Hera's Tiara! This has turned to be one messed up tournament!"

No one replied to this as Meg was busy tending still to Hercules who was clearly suffering from the cut that Hari had laid upon his heart, Mickey also did the best at what he could too to soothe the Greek hero's pain.

While Nozomi was silent… for she couldn't believe everything now that had happened! Ori and Saria, Hercules and Hari but especially now looking at her Nozomi then decided to greet her long lost friend.

Oralee still holding Cait sith in her arms as she sat upon the ground still stroked his back as Cait sith held onto her tightly frightened as if she'd disappear again. Finally making her way over Nozomi spoke, "hey?" She asked.

Hearing her Oralee looked up as she then looked at Nozomi silently.

Seeing her like this despite everything Nozomi smiled and said, "Welcome back."

Seeing her Oralee's eyes were surprised but then she smiled sadly as she nodded and replied, "yes… thank you."

Nozomi smiling sadly herself then suddenly felt as everyone else did a huge shadow and rumble in the ground as they then all saw in the sky flying high quickly was a huge black mass with enormous wings that couldn't even be described anymore within the darkness of the clouds as it covered its features.

But it was clear that whatever it was… it was dangerous and a clear threat to all, and as everyone looked on they could only imagine the damage it would cause.

In the chariot as Hades saw his fearsome creation following after them he smiled sinisterly as he said aloud, "this'll be a day Olympus will never forget…"

Ori behind the lord of death still held Saria's hand as he looked at her as she still had her face hidden away, but despite her long hair hiding away her expression he could still see the drops of tears falling. Which only stabbed him all the more inside…


	81. Trials of the coliseum part 14

_**Chapter LXXVIII: The trials of the Coliseum part XIV**_

Resting upon one of the many soft and plushy white clouds of Olympus Hermes the messenger of the gods slept on quietly with blissful peace as the small wings on his sandals fluttered a little now and again.

However suddenly an enormous sound echoed of ferocious volume as it startled the blue aura coloured god awake in moments as he looked around dazed shaking his head to and throw bewildered.

"Now just what in the name of-" he began to say, but then he pulled down his pair of spectacles back into place and at the depths of the clouds below and saw a horrible menacing shape quickly ascending towards him.

The beast he saw below roared loudly once more as it saw the small messenger god which then made him panic in moments as he cried out scurrying gathering his things together taking off in moments, "oh man! Oh geez we're in trouble! I gotta go!"

Down below now behind the giant beast Hades smiled menacingly as he looked on with darkened eagerness his teeth revealed, "Oh run fast as you can Hermes… you guys will have one hell of a ball!"

Down below though on the solid sandy floor of the coliseum Pete had watched from his hidden post as the others all rushed into the main entranceway to the arena as they had inside to recover and gather important information from Oralee.

Feeling that it was now safe for him to reveal himself Pete stood out proudly as he exclaimed, "heh those chumps have got their tails between their legs now!" He then laughed loudly as he then added, "Man this plan that she and Hades decided on is workin great! And now to just give ol' Hercules the finishin blow!" He smiled smugly to himself.

With that he then ran off to the other side of the arena to get a certain little surprise ready for them all.

Back inside the coliseum entranceway the others were now in the midst of a discussion with Oralee as Cait sith, Meg and Phil were busy trying to do something for Hercules who was stilling struggling with the condition Hari had now inflicted upon him. However so far not even Cait sith's power had been enough to restore the hero's former strength.

Sitting on the stone bench that sat in front of the trophies of various matches Oralee had her head down as she re-laid as best she could.

Staring at her with grave seriousness Mickey asked her, "Is that all that ya can remember Oralee?"

Not showing her face Oralee nodded replying sadly," yes I'm afraid, I just remember being taken by Pete, shown to Maleficent and then… well to here as we are now."

Nozomi was depressed herself that they hadn't learned really anything too much new, for one they still could not tell what Hari and Hades deal was though it was clear he and she were working together for the moment, but then why had she been brought to Hades in the first place? Did Pete have some kind of connection or Maleficent? But he hadn't been present there at during the whole time so far… also who was agent who was serving Pete? Sad with the sense of being unknowledgeable Nozomi was silent…but then suddenly something hit her "wait a minute!"  
Everyone then turned and looked at her puzzled as she had suddenly called out, Riku then looked at her dismissively as he asked with annoyance," what?"

Ignoring his tone Nozomi turned again to Oralee as she asked her, "Oralee, did you hear anything before you were taken by Hades?"

Hearing her friend say this Oralee repeated puzzled, "hear anything?"

Nozomi nodded a couple of times quickly as she then said, "Yeah, did you hear any discussions or anything said like… like about that monster we saw flying away?"

At this being mentioned Oralee's eyes widened as she then had a sudden flash of something as she held her head as she then said quickly remembering, "yes… there was something!"

Hearing her say this both Riku and Mickey were alerted as then Nozomi asked, "what? What is it that you remember?"

Holding her head still as she focused herself trying to escape the cloud of amnesia within her Oralee then spoke, "yes! They were… Hades and Hari were saying that… that monster was created from the spirits of wandering ghosts of the surface and the underworld as well as these other creatures… called the titans."

Hearing this mentioned it then dawned on everyone that they hadn't seen those ghosts that had been wandering around, so that's what had happened to them! But Hercules though in the state that he was in gasped out suddenly, "the titans?!"

Everyone turned then as Hercules said these words as they all looked at him with worry as Meg, Cait sith and Phil looked at him with just as high concerns trying to stop him from moving too much. Even Vincent from where he was leaning against the wall looked on with his gaze just as unreadable.

Seeing Hercules' reaction still anxious Oralee nodded her head slightly, "yes." She replied to him.

Nozomi wondering why there was such a reaction though asked curiously, "what're the titans?"

Hercules holding his chest once more still badly struggling couldn't answer then, so Phil seeing how bad his champ was decided to answer Nozomi's question instead," they're monsters twinkle toes, ancient ones from the beginin of the world that caused huge messes of destruction here."

Hearing this her curiosity increasing further she repeated "ancient monsters from the beginning?"

Nodding at her repetition Phil then continued, "that's right, a long time ago the high and mighty Zeus above sealed 'em away so that they could do no more harm to nobody."

Knowing however that there was more to this though Riku spoke up, "but?"

Seeing that he'd picked up on this so quickly Phil continued on, "but then Hades some years back freed the titans and caused havoc again, causin more chaos and an even bigger mess than ever before."

Both Nozomi and Riku were quiet as then Mickey encouraged Phil to go on as he said, "and so what happened then Phil?"

At this Phil then unexpectedly smiled and then proudly proclaimed, "Then? Then! Hercules and some guys that **I** proudly trained, Sora Donald and Goofy all wham bang! Kerb lam! Defeated them all and then to put the icing on the cake sent Hades fallin into his own pit… until now." He then finished with a depressed sigh.

Nozomi before Phil made the sigh thought to herself with an odd look, "ker blam?" But then she herself became depressed herself as Phil did as a quiet mood spread throughout the room once again.

However though Vincent seeing the gloominess that was overtaking everyone wasn't going to let it prolong as he directed Oralee to go on as he asked, "so what else exactly did you ascertain?"

Hearing the scarlet clad stranger say this Oralee looked at him with her one revealed curious eye but then realising what she had to do she quickly continued on with what she had learned, "well after learning what this monster was… I then overheard them discussing about taking over this kingdom called Olympus, the dwelling of the gods of this land."

Mickey hearing this widened his eyes he repeated, "Olympus!"

Oralee nodded, "yes that's right, the two of them together and then after that… everything would belong to him with the gods all to be sent to the underworld using the monster and the heartless."

Everyone hearing this knew that this was not good news whatsoever, Nozomi knowing now about all these schemes then became angered at what Hades was going to do, as well as Hari! How dare they! By using a friend of theirs against them and even hurting another in the process!

"We've got to stop them then!" She cried out madly as she then began to run to the coliseum doors to leave.

However hearing this Riku who though was just as agitated stopped her as he asked, "How can we?"

Turning as he said this Nozomi was about to complain but before she could Mickey spoke up, "that's right there, Nozomi ya gotta remember the deal that's been placed on us, we can't go nowhere right now or do anythin… we're stuck."

Hearing this Nozomi looked at Mickey with widened eyes herself and once again felt that same feeling of depressed frustration as she and everyone were helpless to do anything.

Oralee seeing the reactions between everyone felt horrible herself as she spoke herself, "I'm so sorry…this is all my fault…"

Everyone hearing Oralee say this remained silent unable to react but Cait sith and Nozomi looked at her both sadly as she was clearly blaming herself for the events that had now taken place. However not wanting her to continue to feel this way Cait sith stopped his treatment for a moment with Hercules as he left the Greek hero to Meg and Phil as he told her walking over, "yer highness don't feel that way."

Looking at her small childhood friend Oralee was still depressed said, "but Cait sith-"

However Nozomi interrupted her as she said, "he's right Oralee, it's not your fault, what's happened has happened and… we'll find a way out of it." Oralee looking at her depressed still suddenly lit up inside as Nozomi finished saying," I know we will."

She was quiet with her surprised expression but then suddenly Cait sith concurred himself as he nodded and then jumped up and stood on Oralee's lap, "the banshee's right yer highness! We always find a way out and we will here too! Right lads!" He spoke proudly looking around.

Seeing this call for optimism from everyone they were all silent for a moment though they felt just a slightly bit energised from this call of confidence but humouring him Riku spoke with his usual sarcastic smile as he replied, "sure we will."

Mickey though ignoring the sarcasm in Riku's voice knew that this exactly was needed there and then as he nodded energetically," exactly there! We all will, we just gotta have a think and plan somethin out!"

Meg, Hercules and Phil hearing the optimism spreading smiled themselves as then Meg said herself, "well if you guys can be so upbeat about this then I don't see any reason why we shouldn't be."

Then Phil smiling himself then concurred, "now that's the kinda thing I wanna hear from ever faithful heroes I trained for following the ever reliable rule number: seventy one 'put the past behind you!'

Nozomi glad then that everyone was feeling more and more upbeat smiled energetically, "right on guys! So… what do we do now?" She asked them to commence a brainstorm.

At once hearing the question asked Mickey then began to make his reply, "well I'd say that we should-"

But suddenly before he could say another word there was suddenly a huge crash making everyone trip and fall on themselves as the whole place was shook horribly making dust fall everywhere.

"What was that!" Nozomi cried out looking around shocked.

As she cried these words out though suddenly a new louder voice made everyone's ears ache as it bellowed, "Hercules!!! Where are you!!"

Hearing the voice everyone then got over their earache as quick as they could as Riku spoke up, "that came from outside!"

Hercules now being pulled up by Meg then said to them all, "we got to go out and see what it was."

However Oralee seeing Hercules the way he was spoke up worried as she walked over stopping him, "but Hercules you mustn't! Not in your present condition!"

Smiling at her concern though Hercules tried to soothe the worried girl as he said, "I'll be all right, believe me a hero isn't all about pure godly strength you know."

Still worried though Oralee tried again, "but-!"

Suddenly then Vincent spoke up as he said, "don't worry if worse comes to be, I will be his support so do not trouble yourself." as he looked on with his ever-cold gaze at Oralee.

Oralee hearing Vincent say this was still for a moment but then seeing he was serious nodded feeling at least a little more comforted, "all right then."

With that everyone then began to head outside however as Oralee began to walk out with Cait sith following her, Nozomi suddenly blocked the doorway barring her from leaving. Puzzled as to why she was doing this she asked, "Nozomi why are you-"

"I can't let you go out there right now," Nozomi told her with a strong determination.

Both she and her old friend puzzled though Oralee asked worriedly, "but why?!"

Nozomi then immediately replied, "we've only just got you back! And I don't want anything to happen to you! It'll be better for you stay here and be safe."

However hearing this Oralee immediately began to object, "but you might need me for this! I can-"

Then suddenly stopping her Nozomi walked over as she hugged her tightly and quickly making her quiet down in moments, Cait sith seeing this though wasn't pleased as he cried out, "hey!"

There was a long silence between them both despite the outburst for many moments but then Nozomi told her over her shoulder, "we finally managed to get a friend back… and I don't want you to vanish or get stolen away again, all right? Besides that's what friends do… we protect each other, don't we?"

Hearing her say this and feeling the gentleness in Nozomi's hug Oralee understood her concerns and knew that the way she was there and then wasn't her best and it was probably best for her to stay back for the meantime… so though reluctant she admitted defeat, "all right but you be careful too... I don't want you to get hurt either."

Hearing her say this Nozomi then released her from her hold as she then looked at her friend again and then nodded happily as she said "I will be don't you worry, besides we gotta hang out together right!"

Cait sith now though was fed up as he raced forward as he pulled Nozomi's hair hard and back as he said, "will ya stop laying yer hands on me highness! Ya got a job to do lass! Protectin her majesty is my job!"

Wincing getting the message as Cait sith tugged Nozomi cried out, "all right! All right! I get it Cait sith just get off!" With that she batted her arm and before she could hit him Cait sith had already flipped out of her reach as he then landed beside Oralee who only stared at the funny scene.

"Now get yer behind goin ya daft banshee!" Cait sith commanded as he pointed towards the doorway.

Annoyed though Nozomi knew inside that Cait sith meant well really so only sighed as she ran off saying, "fine I will seeya then!"

Watching her as she left Oralee looked to Cait sith as she then said with a tone of humour in her voice, "you've certainly have become close with them haven't you Cait sith?"

Turning his head at this comment her faithful companion replied, "I don't know what ya mean yer highness."

Hearing him say this Oralee let out a small laugh seeing the obvious, however they were both oblivious that a pair of devious eyes was gazing at them both through a crack in the entrance doors.

Flying as fast as his winged sandals would allow him to go, at last Hermes finally managed to make it to his most two important benevolent divine rulers Hera and Zeus who were at that moment relaxing upon soft clouds enjoying a heavenly meal.

He spoke quickly surprising them as he relayed his information to them both," my dear lord and ladies, an enormous monstrosity is rising to our gates! And it's coming fast!"

At once registering this information Zeus and Hera were shocked and immediately Zeus then gave his command, "sound the alarm! Raise an immediate counter attack! Go! Go!" He bellowed.

Already without a word Hermes before he departed replied, "gone babe!" At once he took off as he sounded his trumpet as all the gods were alerted to the oncoming monstrous intruder.

Grabbing the nearest weapons that they all could the gods of Olympus quickly prepared themselves and went to charge forward to battle and then suddenly all at once there was an enormous crash as something descended before the gates.

At once the gods all charged forward together towards the creature as they saw it's huge dark shadow looming over the golden gates. Apollo the lord of the sun cried out, "attack!" As the gates all at once opened and they proceeded out their powers all at the ready.

But suddenly arriving faster than the eye could see a red striking flash sent them all flying back knocking them off their feet. However before they could all recover or use any of their divine abilities something began to vacuum them all in as there was a great tornado of wind.

Them feeling the pull of the great force then looked above themselves and saw the enormous creature pulling them all in, it was a huge dragon-like creature black in colour with the heartless symbol upon its back. It had a long gigantic body with countless golden legs supporting it like a centipede with a sharp and foreboding spiked tail at its end. However what set this one apart were the many heads that it possessed. In total there were four heads two seemingly hard and solid like rock black and craggy in colour, then the other two within it's inner circle were a head of pure solid ice and finally the last head was dripping and saliving with larva as it dribbled with magma all over. The creature looked down at them with enraged golden glowing eyes and its gigantic wings flexed out showing it was truly a monstrosity beyond monstrosity.

But the thing that terrified the gods was that they were now all being dragged into the very last and most fearsome head which was in the centre part of it's chest, as it was a huge toothed mouth swirling with horrible dark winds of tornadoes inside of it's mouth that quickly swallowed them all with it's wide jaws as it then all snapped upon them all shut encasing them all in it's darkened body.

Zeus quickly coming himself to join the battle himself saw to his horror what had occurred as all his loyal friends and allies had been drained and sealed away in moments, all he could do was look in horror at the fearsome gigantic sight of the beast. He then breathed out, "how could this have-"

Then suddenly before him appeared a girl with her iron steel wings aloft as she then had her keyblade aimed straight at the king of the gods, "Zeus, lord of Olympus, surrender yourself to us," She commanded coldly.

Looking at this girl with widened eyes for a moment he then quickly became enraged as he then shouted, "you order me to surrender! Do you have any idea who're you're talking to?!" He shouted as he quickly reached out and summoned a lightning bolt to his hand.

Hari though still in her calm cold manner replied, "I am quite aware… however if you insist on rebelling." Immediately as she spoke these words her wings flexed strongly and at this motion suddenly two new figures appeared revealing themselves to be Ori and Saria who were now ready to battle with their violin and arrows.

Zeus looked at them all with truly angered eyes as he gazed at these two nobodies and girl as he then saw the monstrous dragon creation lean in as all five of it's monstrous faces bellowed showing it too was ready to battle alongside them.

"Then we will have to discipline you…" Hari spoke.

Arriving outside quickly Nozomi and everyone came out to the arena floor first to see what monstrous force could possibly be causing such a disturbance.

There as they all looked above was a huge towering colossus with a single eye on its fat layered face, with its huge bulk of a belly jetting outwards sandy yellow in colour with a loin cloth around his waist which was the only thing hiding away any part of the monster. Looking down at them all it then laughed loudly making the very floor tremble, "you all fight me!" Making the lot of them all to be a joke.

Looking at this fat gigantic tubby, Nozomi feeling more than scared she was instead growing incredibly agitated at this jeering as she looked up at this… thing!

"What the heck is he!" she spoke out mad as she tightened her hand around the Starseeker.

Hearing her question Phil answered her, "the Cyclops, one of the few titans that were left alive."

Seeing him and hearing the info Riku murmured annoyed, "oh great!"

Finally Meg holding Hercules still emerged as they stood out onto the steps when she felt him suddenly struggle as once again he gasped and fell to his knees, panicking as she saw him do this she cried out, "Hercules!"

At once though at the tall heights that the colossal Cyclops was he heard Meg's cry as he then smiled more revealing his sharp teeth as he laughed, "ah Hercules, mine!" He cried out as he reached out a huge clawed hand down to snatch up the weakened Greek hero.

Seeing this happening unable to stop the enormous monster Nozomi cried out, "Meg! Hercules!" As the others all looked on just as horribly worried.

Meg and Hercules hearing them and feeling a giant shadow over them looked up at the hand that was quickly coming towards them with widened eyes of terror when suddenly running forward into it's way came Vincent as he quickly aimed and fired his gun a few times. At once the Cyclops withdrew it's hand back as it cried out from the pain as though he'd been stung by a wasp.

Seeing him do this Mickey turned and quickly spoke, "thanks for that there Vincent!" Speaking on behalf of everyone as they all felt relief soar through themselves.

Though the only thing the silent scarlet clad anonymous man did was quietly reload his weapon quickly in case of another attack. Nozomi and the others seeing this happen knew that they couldn't let this thing get at Hercules again as they had to do something to stop this behemoth!

Hercules with Meg was still feeling horrible but then suddenly he heard Nozomi say, "all right guys! Let's get this lummox!" She spoke determined.

At once Riku and Mickey gripped their own keyblades ready to go, however suddenly Hercules called out, "no you mustn't!"

At this everyone turned around as Hercules called out to them as they remained silent as he continued on, " he's one of the titans… you don't all have the strength to-"

However he was interrupted as Riku told him, "We'll do it in the way that we can do it!"

The Greek hero was silent as then he heard Nozomi speak, "that's right Herc, we may not be gods but we'll beat him with the strengths we have, so you just rest easy!"

Silent for a moment realising that he wouldn't be able to convince them all otherwise Hercules instead cried out a smile beginning to decorate his features, "all right then… go get him you guys!"

With that cry to go and with the Cyclops now with its sight on them all as it smiled at them evilly they did just that as they took off into battle as Phil called out, "attack!"


	82. Trials of the coliseum part 15

_**Chapter LXXVIX: The trials of the Coliseum part XV**_

Jumping back Zeus breathed heavily as it had been harder to fight back then he'd imagined, especially on his own. He'd managed for the most part to dodge more of the lethal attacks that had come flying his way, however he'd still been hit by a variety of still deeply piercing blows.

That strange girl with the iron wings had first started off the onslaught as she had chased after him, ablaze with electrical scarlet charged light she created strikes of red and had sent them thundering towards him. However he'd been successful in striking back against her attacks with his trusty thunderbolts on hand given to him by his loyal blacksmith Hephaestus. Unfortunately though he hadn't accounted for the two nobodies who were now also fighting alongside the girl and had unleashed their own attacks of piercing arrows along with waves of swirling unrelenting water.

He had to concentrate on not just one enemy but also three! Gasping trying to get his breath back now, Zeus looked down to his right side and saw to his dread he had a dwindling supply left of thunderbolts to fight back with, " I've got to do something!" He whispered angrily to himself.

Distracted then for a moment suddenly once more Hari came rushing forwards her wings still ablaze with her keyblade drawn back in her right hand, as her eyes looked on ice cold.

Seeing her quickly approaching Zeus acted quickly as he once more dodged out of the way, a smash and then a cloud of wispy cloud was sent flying into the air. Seeing this as he flew into the air Zeus couldn't help but smile at his agility as he then laughed out, "Ha think you got me the lord of the heavens! You've still got a-"

However he was too quickly to assume as suddenly once more a whole storm of arrows came raining from the skies, looking above himself Zeus then saw quickly that the same small nobody boy was now upon a surfboard creation of some kind as he was aiming looking on with fierce determination flying upon a wave of swirling water.

Seeing him do this Zeus looked on with annoyance as he quickly floated left and right trying to stay clear of the barrage as it rained down by the second. Gritting his teeth he was almost tempted to use one of his lightning bolts to smite the bothersome pest down, however he had to hold himself back from doing so. He had to think of something! Anything!

However there was no time to stop and think, as he had to concentrate not just upon the waves of arrows but also for Hari who was once again heading straight towards him with another burning strike at the ready.

Seeing her Zeus looked on with agitation as she let loose another attack, however quickly batting away the many arrows that were still coming down Zeus once more dodged the blow as it thundered fast underneath him.

Glad he'd made it past it he sighed with relief but then suddenly before he could say anything at all another sound echoed over and with dread he recognised that same haunting violin playing, as he then looked to his left and then saw with dread that other nobody girl who had her head down her violin playing away as then another spiral of water came flooding out rushing straight towards him.

However unfortunately this time he was unable to dodge since it came in so quickly, striking him with high pressure it sent him flying high into the air, "hey! Whoa! I can't-"

But then once more Zeus was cut off as the water had now gushered him straight up and had now ceased as then coming in fast and furiously was the horrible monstrosity that had swallowed his fellow gods as it now had all of its dragon heads reared straight to swallow him.

Seeing the horrible creation coming straight towards him Zeus looked on with horror as its huge hurricane belly mouth was wide open and trying now to suck him in as the sound of howling winds echoed all around.

Seeing this and feeling the horrible pressure all over him Zeus then without hesitation drew out one of his remaining thunderbolts as he quickly took aim and swung it hard sending the thunderbolt into the creature's mouth.

A huge amount of dust and sounds of static were heard as then suddenly the monster cried out seemingly in pain from the blow, seeing that he'd succeeded in making a substantial blow Zeus then spoke out proud, "ha! Now that's how you pack a-"

But then before he could say another word once more Hari rushed straight at him again taking his distraction to her advantage as she raised her keyblade to strike, however quickly Zeus took out another thunderbolt as he used it to bar her attack.

Looking at the struggling gods expression Hari gazed at him with ice-cold eyes as she then told him, "disillusion will kill you."

Hearing these horrible words Zeus though once more could not reply as Hari removed her keyblade and then turned striking him with a hard fast kick as she then chased after the king of the Gods. Hades watched on from a high distance within his chariot an evil smile decorating his features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back upon the grounds of the coliseum Nozomi and the others were struggling just as much against their own enormous opponent, the Cyclops. They had all been striking against his legs mainly when they had gotten the chance, doing their best as well to steer clear of his enormous tremor footsteps.

Jumping over another footstep that the creature had made Nozomi quickly landed back on the ground as Riku and Mickey did too as she then heard Riku cry out, "go for the legs now!"

Hearing him both Nozomi and Mickey replied, "right!"

Then quickly they all rushed and then at once reaching their destination began to unleash their series of attacks upon the colossus. Feeling the fast and awful blows upon his feet the Cyclops cried out angrily once again as he said, "annoying flies!!!"

Once more then on cue everyone saw his left foot being moved back and once Mickey called out, "scatter!"

Then at once everyone got out of the way as then the Cyclops kicked his left leg out trying to send them all flying, however as the impending missile limb came they all leaped out of the way, then as they got back onto the ground they all jumped again over another tremor that was sent spreading into the ground.

Again they began their cycle to bring down the enormous behemoth, watching on from the sides still Phil stood next to Vincent was on guard duty as he held his gun at the ready in case the monster tried again to snatch Hercules.

Watching as the battle went on Phil then spoke, "those guys are doin quite well, hey?"

Vincent silent for a few moments as the battle carried on then responded himself, "indeed…"

Phil seeing Vincent say this then went on to say, "I reckon that twinkle toes and those guys will have this battle over in no time!"

At this one though Vincent did not reply a word, as it was clear though that anyone could tell that he quietly did not agree with the trainer satyr.

Meanwhile the spoken about hero was behind Vincent and Phil as he was held by Meg as she looked at him with worry in her eyes as he continued to struggle still with his painful heart from the wound Hari had inflicted upon him. She also now and again turned and looked at the continuing struggle that Nozomi and the others were going through as she whispered under her breath, "come on you guys!"

Hercules still upon his knees feeling Meg's arms around him then looked up to see how they were doing himself, looking he could see that obviously they had all managed to inflict quite a substantial amount of damage upon their enormous adversary. He smiled at this despite the pain he was feeling, he then watched as once again they all began to rush forwards to attack the legs. But as he watched he suddenly noticed a huge shadow over them all and then his smiled dropped in moments as he cried out, "guys look out!!"

Hearing this being cried out everyone on the arena floor turned and looked at him distracted but then suddenly they all noticed the shadow as well as Nozomi asked shocked, "what is-"

But there was no time to say another word as suddenly the black shadow came thundering down as a massive bar as it then came coming straight towards them all at a terrible speed. Everyone saw quickly that it was the Cyclops's arm, seeing it coming Riku and Mickey quickly leapt out of the way.

However Nozomi was not fast enough as she was then caught and sent flying back by it as she was slammed into the wall painfully gasping as she then fell to the floor sliding onto her legs her back against the wall.

Seeing this occur Riku Mickey and everyone looked on with severe worry as this occurred to her, then quickly her comrades came to run to her aid as they both cried out,"Nozomi!"

Unfortunately though the Cyclops began to move now quickly forwards again as his foot steps made tremors in the ground making Riku and Mickey unable to move forwards as he had now a target in his eye.

Nozomi raising her head which ached from the blow opened one of her closed eyes cringing in pain as she then spoke, "man that hurt!"

Moving her head up trying to get her focus back she saw then everyone looked panicked as they cried out to her distressed, confused for a moment she spoke out, "huh?" Then suddenly she saw a huge shadow coming towards her and then saw with dread that it was a huge palm coming straight at her!

"Oh no!" She cried now quickly back to her senses as she then tried to get up and out of reach of the oncoming palm.

However she wasn't fast enough for as she began to take even a single step forwards to move away the palm opened up and quickly massive digits surrounded her as they then encaged her! Looking at this with widened eyes the fingers then quickly squeezed around her holding her tightly around her middle. Feeling this as she was then held tightly around her centre and legs as she then cried out, "hey! Let me go!"

Mickey and Riku still running over towards her seeing what was now happening then were more worried as then Mickey cried out, "Nozomi hang on!"

Coming quickly Mickey jumped up fast as he then cast aloud aiming his keyblade, "Thundera!"

At once the electricity flew out of his keyblade quickly as it then struck its target in moments making huge sounds of static in the air. The Cyclops cried out in pain at this impact, Nozomi then felt his grip lessen on her slightly much to her relief.

Then at once Riku ran forwards as he then quickly leapt forwards as he cried out, "now let her go!"

With that he struck the monster near his wrist making him once more cry out in infuriated pain, Nozomi seeing this occur looked on with delight as she saw Riku land nearby as she cried out, "Snowball!"

Hearing her call out his nickname Riku looked at her as he then said with a sarcastic smile, "you've really got to learn to stop calling me that!"

Only smiling at this further Nozomi then moved to speak but unfortunately Riku and Mickey's plan had backfired as she was then moved higher into the air away from her friends as quickly her expression turned into that of horrible worry.

Looking up as she was lifted into the air Riku and Mickey looked then on with wide eyes themselves as suddenly the Cyclops had now turned his focus to them as he then cried out lifting his other fist, "you all puny!"

With that he began to smash his other fist down on the ground trying to get at the two of them as they then both ran around darting left and right to get out of the reach of his thunderous smack downs and avoiding his earth trembling stomps.

Seeing what he was trying to do to her friends Nozomi cried out mad, "hey what're you doing?! Leave them alone you-" however she was halted as then the monster increased his squeeze making her gasp in pain as she had to hold her breath in to stop herself from crying out.

Things were quickly becoming dire for them all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back upon the top most clouds of Olympus Zeus had now ran out of thunderbolts and had been caught to his dismay by the gravity spell of an arrow launched by the small nobody boy as it's dark purple aura surrounded his body making a dome over him.

On his knees the king of the Gods looked at the three of them with agitated eyes as he clenched his teeth, Hari Ori and Saria gazed upon Zeus with mixed expressions. Saria and Ori had the same look of quiet seriousness while herself was still as cold as before.

Agitated at these expressions Zeus then spoke out mad, "none of you will ever get away with this!"  
Ori quite tired of this same dribble muttered, "sure whatever old man," as he only moved his hands from a fold and then instead put his hands behind his head unimpressed by the whole events, though it was thanks to him that Zeus had been brought down to his knees.

Saria hearing Ori saying this looked at him with concern, as she didn't like it when he insulted people but before she could say another word suddenly a sound of wings echoed and the cry of a beast.

Everyone turning around then all saw that same dark chariot as its wheels landed upon the now stone floor of Olympus as the griffin who was drawing it reared itself back for a moment before quickly settling down. Seeing that everything had proceeded even better than what he could have envisioned Hades then began to clap, "bravo, bravo and bravo!"

Zeus seeing his brother emerge from the chariot looked at him enraged as he then shouted, "Hades you're the one behind all of this!?"

Seeing his once superior sibling cry this out Hades only smirked as he then casually said, "indeed you're correct sir…" with that he then walked between Hari, Ori and Saria as he then put his hands upon the one who had made it all possible as his fingers dwindled on her shoulders as she made no reaction whatsoever as Hades continued, "and it was all accomplished with the help of these guys you see here."

Hearing this being said Zeus immediately spoke back still agitated, "you're not going to win here! When Hercules comes here you'll-"

However he was interrupted as Hades then simply said, "ah old sun spot? Well I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disagree with you there since he's… permanently **disposed **of," he added with quiet sinister glee.

At the mention of his son Zeus looked on with horrible anxiety as he then began to speak out, "Hercules?... What have you done to-"

However he was interrupted as then Hari began to speak as Hades, Ori and Saria moved away slowly from her as she spoke to him, "the fate of your son was dealt by me… but that is now insignificant, your time is over."

Hearing her say this Zeus was speechless as he then watched as she flew into the air and then suddenly the giant dragon titan creation flew over him as all it's heads now gazed upon the lord of the God's with thunderous eyes.

Now floating beside his awesome creation Hades then spoke once more continuing to smile away, "and now bolt boy… time for you to be out of the picture…"

With those words the monster than began its work to seal away Zeus as all of its mouths opened wide…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching as the monster thrashed around left and right Vincent was unable to move into assist, as it was now more dangerous than ever to leave Hercules with only Meg and Phil for his protection. Though inside he was torn inside as he wanted to assist the poor keybladers.

Phil feeling the tremors was angered as he cried, "oi cut out all that rockin and rollin! That's three words there! Totally annoying!"

Meg holding onto Hercules still looked on anxiously at the continuing battle as she saw now that the battle was going on really badly, then looking to Hercules she saw that the tremors were making his condition worse. For he now was truly weaker and he was before, he was now becoming paler by the moment!  
Seeing this she became more worried as she cried out to Phil and Vincent, "hey we gotta get wonder boy to more steady ground! He can't handle this!"

Turning as she said this Phil and Vincent then saw too the state that Hercules was in now as well but then another problem arose that Phil voiced as he cried, "where are we supposed to go that's more stable!

For it was true there was barely any ground that was stable at that moment but then looking with his quiet serious gaze Vincent looked to the left side and then said, "take him to the far side of the arena, the tremors should be weaker there."

Hearing this sound reasoning everyone quickly confirmed with this idea as it was truly not a time for discussions, so then Meg replied taking Hercules over her shoulder, "all right then." With that the three of them quickly began to make their way towards that end of the arena floor.

Meanwhile on the main focus of the battlefield it was clear that Riku and Mickey were exhausted from having to dodge and concentrate so hard to get some damage in as they were on their last legs.

Though Nozomi herself as well wasn't fairing any better since she was still being squeezed quite tightly by the Cyclops who had refused to let her out of his clutches leaving her with a lot of pain around her middle.

"Man when is this guy gonna let up?" She spoke to herself annoyed above anything else as she was still trying with little success to push herself out. But she was just as even more concerned for her friend's safety as she saw that they were exhausted as they stood on the ground together breathing hard after another barrage of tremors had taken place.

Looking at them saddened she wished in her heart and mind that she could do something to help and then suddenly she saw with horror herself as she cried out, "guys!!!"

Hearing her Riku and Mickey looked up but then suddenly it saw too late as the two of them due to lack of energy were late in their reaction time as they were both thrown back as the Cyclops's arm struck them as they then too were smashed into the arena walls as Nozomi had been.

Seeing this she looked on with terror at what had occurred and then suddenly once more she was reminded of the squeeze upon her as suddenly the Cyclops lifted her further into the air as he brought her nearer and nearer up close as he then said with glee, "me bite off head!"

Hearing this Nozomi looked at the monster first with perplexion but then that quickly changed into fury as she looked at the monster, as she then spoke, "you won't do any such thing!" As she then quickly called on her keyblade and then her rage fuelling her magic her one spell evolved once more as she shouted out loud, "FIRAGA!!!"

With that a massive fireball quickly erupted from the end of her keyblade in a fiery storm as it pierced the Cyclops's eye in mere seconds. At the brunt of the destructive spell the monster screamed in agony as he all at once forgot Nozomi as he released her and quickly put his hands to his only eye.

Nozomi still in her blind fury gritted her teeth as she then yelled, "I'll teach for laying your hands on my friends!!!"  
With that all at once the wings on her shoes ignited in moments as she fell through the air and all at once she started to climb into the air as she then shouted madly, "AAAAGGGHHH!!!!" Then quickly she unleashed a whole fury of kicks and blade moves upon the creature almost like lightning fast wasp stings.

On the ground recovering from the blow that they'd been dealt with Riku and Mickey opened their eyes almost at the same time, Riku aching spoke, "that really smarted!"

Agreeing the king nodded his head as he then spoke, "yeah it did…" then the two of them heard a whole lot of angry shouts and cries of pain.

Then looking up they saw Nozomi's furious rampage as everyone else in the arena did the same thing and looking on… it seemed almost ridiculous now. Silent watching the onslaught Riku then spoke, "wow… she's scarier than usual today."

No words coming to his mind all the king could do was nod as there were no other words that he could nor anyone else could say.

Nozomi still on her hell bent fury was now upon her ending strike as her power was at its top limit as she then shouted out," Astral Aerial Smash!!!" With that she then let the Cyclops have it with one last kick and then the keyblade itself as the arena filled with light.

The Cyclops feeling the full impact of the attack was then dumbfounded as he then fell onto his knees his head up in a daze as stars and birds started to flying around in a perfect circle around him.

Breathing hard as she saw that her work was done now Nozomi's breathing calmed down gradually… then turning around she withdrew her keyblade in moments as she spoke aloud letting out a sigh, "well I'm glad that's done with now, at least we-"

But then suddenly stopping her from saying another word there was a cry from below on the arena, "Ahhh!"

Turning quickly everyone then turned to see Oralee was trying to run out of the coliseum entrance, however as she made it down a couple of the steps suddenly she was grabbed by the arm by an all too familiar foe, Pete.

Seeing this occur Nozomi cried out distressed as everyone looked on with worry, "Oralee!"

Struggling against the enormous villain Oralee tried to back away and get out of his grip as she cried out trying to free her arm, "let go of me!"

Only grinning at this comment Pete only laughed out as he replied," no chance there sweet cheeks! Yer comin back with me to-"

But then suddenly before he could finish his sentence Cait sith landed on his face as he then started to claw away at him as he cried out, "get yer mits off my highness!!"

At once Pete released Oralee from his grip in moments as he cried out," oi get off ya furball! Agh! Eh!" He was now busy trying to get Cait sith off of his face making him release her.

Oralee then fell backwards as she landed on the hard sandy ground making her cringe in pain from it as she spoke, "ow…"

Seeing that she'd been rescued at least Nozomi felt a little calmer as everyone else did as well but then suddenly she felt something and then noticed with horror that suddenly the Cyclops was now leaning forwards as he started to topple down.

Quickly manuvering she dodged out of the way as she ran forwards and then up as the creature continued to fall forwards, but then suddenly as she made it further above she saw with horrible dread that Oralee was in the way of the creatures massive palm that was going to come crashing down upon her.

Seeing this Mickey cried out horrified, "Oralee! Look out!!"  
Hearing her name being called Oralee turned as she noticed the enormous shadow coming over and then saw with widened terrified eyes what was coming towards her.

Nozomi seeing what was going to happen quickly began to run forwards to try and do something as she ran in the air as fast as she could.

Scared out of her mind Oralee was petrified in place as it came closer impending down upon her but suddenly she felt something come flooding around her as she was wrapped around covering her vision in moments as the world closed over with darkness and a huge echoed everywhere making a huge deafening rumble in the ground.


	83. Trials of the coliseum part 16

_**Chapter LXXX: The trials of the Coliseum part XVI**_

Still rushing through the air even as the fist of the Cyclops smashed upon Oralee's terrified form Nozomi looked on with horrified eyes, as did everyone else within the grounds of the coliseum with a cloud of dust rushing everywhere.

Landing though quickly on the ground stumbling over herself slightly from panic Nozomi went straight to the fist of Cyclops coughing and spluttering through the dust cloud as she then cried out anxious, "Oralee! Oralee hang on!" With that she tried to do something as she rushed to the side of the Cyclops's hand as she desperately began to lift it off of her friend.

Seeing her as she tried to lift the enormous behemoth's hand Riku and Mickey recovered now from the battle went to assist her as they both went around and took their positions around it.

Gritting his teeth Riku gasped as it was truly heavy and he was dreading himself what injuries might have happened to their once lost friend, opening a single eye cringing from the pressure he breathed out, "darn this…"

Struggling himself even with his own meagre strength Mickey spoke out in his usual words of encouragement though he was just as anxious as the others were, "don't give up fella's! We can do this! We just gotta keep tryin!"

In the mean time even with his pained state Hercules could no longer stand back and just watch, using what was available to him he tried to walk forwards making Meg walk with him. Feeling him do this she looked at him worried, "Hercules! Please you can't-"

However she was interrupted as Hercules spoke, "I have to… I can't just sit back anymore! Even if I am in this state…"

Seeing the determination in his eyes Meg was halted from anything she could say to stop him, but then suddenly she saw that Phil had walked on over and was now trying to lift Hercules slightly as much as he could on his other side. Looking at her he told her, "don't try to reason with Herc, once he's set on something there's no stopin him."

Listening to Phil's words Meg knew then it to be the truth and so admitting defeat with a small sad smile she and Phil walked Hercules over to where the others were.

Gasping hard trying to lift still Nozomi was more desperate than ever as the passing seconds went by, for it would be less and less likely that Oralee would be all right. For the three of them together couldn't get the Cyclops's hand to even budge an inch. Frustrated and in anguish she then stood up as she began to cry out her hands, arms and body aching, "come on you stupid-"

But then all at once she heard another familiar pained gasp and turned to her left as she saw Hercules now bowing on his knees as he struggled to get his hands underneath the Cyclops's hand.

At the same time beside Riku and Mickey, Meg and Phil too had got beside them both as they too began to try and help them lift. Nozomi though seeing Hercules crouching where he was, it was clear he was still struggling badly as she spoke out to him, "Hercules!"

Hearing her as he looked up at her he smiled as he said, "hey"

Seeing him do this Nozomi then spoke out with concern in her voice, "what're you doing! You're still in bad condition! You can't push yourself to-"

However she was quickly interrupted as Hercules spoke, "I want to help you… I have to get your friend out of this… it's my responsibility."

There was silence between them both for a moment as Nozomi watched Hercules struggle on as she couldn't believe he was still willing to go this far for her and the others even in this bad state, Hercules turning back from the hand looked back to Nozomi again as he said, "all right?"

Hearing him say this snapped Nozomi out of her trance as she then replied feeling the same determination welling up inside of her as she replied quickly, "right!" As she got on her hands and knees and started to try and lift with everyone too.

Everyone all pulling their strength gritted their teeth, their eyes closed in concentration all of them trying to make the Cyclops's clenched hand move.

Straining hard against the massive weight of the creature everyone pulled hard, and then suddenly with their combined effort the hand began to move! Feeling it being lifted Mickey called out, "it's workin guys!"

Everyone pumped by this simple enthusiastic shout then all pulled harder, slowly they made more distance quickly but then it stopped barely even a foot off the ground.

Hercules struggling still pushed himself the hardest as the pain in his heart still ceased to relent, but yet at the same time he felt something building inside of himself but what though?

Suddenly then from underneath the depths of the Cyclops's hand there came a pained groan. Recognising it in moments Nozomi called out opening her eyes, "Oralee!"

Then at once as this name was called out Hercules felt something immediately click inside himself and at once with a mighty shout, "aaaahhhh!" There was a flash of light around him as red electrical energy was sent rippling into the ground as his golden glow returned around him once more as he fully lifted the Cyclops's hand and then tossed it over to one side.

This then sent everyone else flying backwards from the suddenness of the lift as they all landed scattered on the floor to stare up with amazement at the return of Hercules's strength!

Hercules amazed himself at what had occurred looked at himself as his godly glow dimmed making him look livelier in colour his pain now gone entirely! He asked himself, "how did-"

But it was not the time though to be asking questions as immediately Nozomi got up quickly and ran over to where Oralee was as she cried out, "Oralee! Oralee are you all right! Are you-"

But then suddenly as she made it over she looked down in shock, quickly then everyone ran over themselves to see what had occurred and they too stopped stunned themselves.

For laying there on the ground her face with widened eyes of shock herself was Oralee but lying on top of her with his long red tattered cape was Vincent his eyes closed unconscious with a painful expression on his face.

Getting up slightly Oralee put her arms over him as she then cried out to everyone, "please! You got to help him! He's horribly hurt"

Hearing this cry all at once everyone immediately ran over to them both, dropping to her knees quickly Nozomi spoke out stricken with worry, "how did this? Why did Vincent-"

Quickly Oralee informed them all, "he came suddenly and shrouded me in his red cape before the fist came down, he took the full force of the blow!... He was struggling the whole time to keep it off of me!"

Hearing this information nobody could believe at all what had happened, for none of them had noticed either Vincent's sudden disappearance with what had gone on.

Vincent then groaned in pain sharply, hearing this Nozomi then cried out, "Vincent!"

But then Mickey taking quick initiative went straight in as he raised his golden keyblade and called out, "Cura!" Then at once the green glowing spell emerged in moments. Vincent's pained breathing eased slightly though it was clear that the spell wasn't entirely enough for the extent of the damage that was caused by the pressure of the Cyclops's fist.

Everyone was quiet as they were all feeling a mixture of emotions, for one they should have been overjoyed that Hercules's strength was returned to him and Oralee was unharmed but with Vincent in the state he was in didn't leave anyone with a happy feeling.

Suddenly then interrupting their current dilemma was the return of shouts of pain and angry growling along with scratches, as arriving on the arena floor was none other than Pete who was still struggling away with Cait sith.

Infuriated at what this fat imbecile had caused Cait sith shouted out mad as he continued on, "look what ya done! Ya fat lummox! Makin me princess and –"

But then he was interrupted as Pete had at last grabbed Cait sith as he tugged him off and then shouted out angered himself covered in scratches, "You can shut yer mouth! Ya small fry!" He then held Cait sith in both hands, as he looked ready to throttle the small cat.

Everyone watched on with widened eyes then as Pete lifted Cait sith close up to him as he then spoke to him maliciously, "Now I'll teach ya! I had to go through so much trouble to get ere' ta get that princess back for Hades and-"

Suddenly all at once he halted as his anger quickly flowed away in moments as he realised what words had come out of his mouth as he looked up at the others who looked back at him just as much in the same state he was.

But then Nozomi snapping out of it asked out, "what!"  
However Pete acting quickly realising the horrible error he had made released Cait sith in moments dropping him to the ground as he started to try and make a run for it.

Looking at him now outraged as he tried to run for it Nozomi cried out, "hey you-"

Suddenly though she was stopped in her tracks as two angry cries sounded out in unison, "Blizzara!" At once the two ice spells raced out of Riku and king Mickey's keyblades as they quickly ensnared Pete's feet, freezing them into place in moments.

Seeing what had occurred to him Pete cried out alarmed, "oh geez! I gotta get out of this! I gotta-" he spoke trying to dislodge himself, but then he suddenly stopped as he felt two other shadows from behind him… he was in utter dread.

Riku then spoke, "you're not going to get away Pete!"

Mickey then nodded as he added, "we're both gonna get every single inch of info you've gotta give!"

With that the two of them along with Phil as he then said, "exactly, this is what yer gonna get for messin with my champ!" As he brought out some rope into his hand as they all went on to deal with Pete.

He looked at them all with dread as he tried to reason with them, "Now fella's don't do this, I mean surely we can-" But it was too late as then he was given a thrashing!

Meanwhile Cait sith had finally made it over back to his princess as he leapt up onto her shoulder in moments calling out, "yer highness are ya all right? Are ya-"

Stopping his worrying in his tracks Oralee spoke to him calmly putting a gloved finger to his lips, "I'm fine Cait sith… but right now," she then turned her head back down to Vincent removing her hand in moments. He was still struggling slightly as he was now lying on Oralee's lap (making Cait sith all the more secretly annoyed).

Nozomi on her knees beside Vincent had his hand in her own as she looked at him with horrible anxiousness as Meg stood next to her, her own hand on Nozomi's shoulder while Hercules simply watched over them all his gaze silent.

Groaning a little more painfully at last Vincent opened his eyes awakening from the realms of unconsciousness as he looked around himself dazed for a moment as he asked aloud, "how did-"

But then he was interrupted as Nozomi spoke out, "Vincent!"

Conscious now a little more he turned as he heard his name being called out as he then saw Nozomi looking at him with horrible worry in her eyes as she held his left clawed hand. Seeing her like this he was puzzled as he then saw Oralee looking over him and the others as well.

He then questioned, "Nozomi?"

She then sniffled a little as her name was called as a few worried tears escaped her eyes as she then spoke on, "oh I'm so glad you're okay… I'm glad, I…"

Seeing her like this Vincent was puzzled as he couldn't understand why she was acting this way as he asked, "what're you crying for? There's no reason for you to."

At the mention of these words Nozomi shook her head then vigorously as she spoke quickly, "yes there is you got badly hurt! You protected Oralee and it was my fault too!… There's no way that I wouldn't!" For she felt extremely guilty for letting herself lose control once more and letting end like this.

Quiet as he gazed at her and her tears all Vincent could do was stare but then he heard Oralee then speak, "we're all worried for you… I'm sorry that you had to put yourself in such a predicament for my sake."

Vincent was silent still as then Hercules spoke finally, "it's true, you did a really heroic thing there Vincent… I never expected that you would."

Hearing this Vincent at last made a reply, "I only did what was right… for after all this girl, " he spoke as he then looked up at Oralee for a moment as he looked back down, "was part of what these group have been striving to retrieve back, I have merely helped to end a part of their quest, that's the end of it."

Nozomi looking at him as he said these words was glad in some ways for what he had admitted but felt it was too cold as she then replied back, "that's not the only thing!"

At this Vincent looked at her with surprise for a moment as he then asked," what do you-"

But then Nozomi carried on, "we're not just on our quest to help ourselves! We're there to help you too remember! I mean we still gotta let you meet Yuffie, Leon and the others, so you can meet Lucrecia again right! So…" Nozomi didn't know why she had to say this but… she knew she had to.

Vincent still perplexed himself for a moment though did understand what she meant as he replied, "yes that's true… I have a wager to uphold to you."

Nodding slightly then Nozomi began to wipe her tears away quickly as Riku and Mickey both walked back towards them all, leaving Phil behind with his arms folded mad as Pete was now against the door of the coliseum tied and gagged as he looked on grumpily. Obviously having been pummelled slightly from all sides. It was then Riku spoke as he arrived in front of them all, "well we certainly managed to get some info back there."

Looking at the two of them it was Meg who asked first, "what kind of info?"

Mickey then went into his explanation as he told them what was going on, "it looks like Pete's been workin with Hades all this time, they were usin' Oralee so that they'd be able to strand us out here for those forty eight hours … then snag her back while we were dealing with the Cyclops, where Pete would return her back to Maleficent, while Hades conquers Olympus."

Hearing this information it was then Hercules who spoke first angered at what had been revealed, "So it was a double cross all along!"

At this statement Mickey simply nodded, "yeah that's it, but on the other hand it means-"

It was then Nozomi interrupted him as she asked, "it means what?"

Riku then took the initiative as he answered her annoyed she'd interrupted his majesty, "Hades has broken his word, that means his deal is broken and we can leave the coliseum."

Nozomi, Oralee and everyone else listening to this realisation were quiet for a moment but then Meg spoke, "you can go and stop Hades then!"

Hearing these words Nozomi then thought to herself, 'stop Hades?' But as she thought this her thoughts then drifted back to Ori and Saria… she didn't want to battle them under these circumstances.

However Riku and Mickey were too wrapped up in the conversation and the over all situation to notice as they both nodded at this, as Mickey confirmed, "that's right."

Oralee listening though then asked, "but how can all of you get to Olympus? We can't simply rely on Nozomi's power alone to-"

But suddenly then at that moment came a sound of powerful beating winds along with a distinct neigh that made everyone turn and look up into the dark thundery sky, there quickly racing down through the air in a state of panic was a white winged horse with a blue mane and tail.

Seeing the beast Hercules recognised it in moments as he cried out, "Pegasus!"

Hearing this name Nozomi asked quietly aloud, "Pegasus?"

At once the white winged horse landed on the ground quickly with a clutter showing it's urgency as it quickly went to Hercules who ran up to his old friend and trusty stead asking, "Pegasus what's wrong? What's-"

He was quickly silenced as Pegasus spoke in a series of neighs and facial expressions his face head looking down and up from the clouds showing horrible worry.

Watching him everyone could tell it was bad and their thoughts were realised as then Hercules turned around and told them all, "Olympus has been overwhelmed! The Gods and my father have been taken over by Hades, his followers and this horrible monster he's created!"

At this Meg then cried out, "what?"

Oralee hearing this herself was just as anxious as she spoke out, "that's awful!"

Hercules looked bitter himself at this as he nodded slightly, "yeah it is… my father's being imprisoned while, the Gods are being led to the underworld even as we speak."

Hearing the seriousness of the situation Riku then spoke up, "well we've got to do something right now then! We've got to leave!"

At this reply Hercules agreed in moments, "yeah! C'mon you guys hop on Pegasus and we'll go now!'

At this Riku and Mickey both nodded, "right!"

With that they both ran over to Hercules as he started to mount Pegasus, Meg then spoke as she watched them both run, "I'll stay here with Phil, we'll keep an eye on that fatso and look after Oralee and Vincent."

Mickey then spoke up as he arrived next to Pegasus, "all right, thanks there now-"

But then it was finally they noticed Nozomi who hadn't bothered to get up as her head was down; it was clear to anyone what she thinking about. Meg looking at her asked her with her own concern, "Nozomi?"

However all she did was shake her head slightly as she couldn't say anything, she didn't even want to look at anyone, for how could she go up there? She didn't want to get Ori and Saria hurt all over again...

Looking at her Oralee then began to speak to her, "Nozomi what is-"

Suddenly though leaping off her shoulder irritated was Cait sith as he landed on Nozomi's head and pulled her hair back making her cry out in pain, "will ya get yer head together! Ya daft banshee!"

"Ow! Cait sith! Get off! Get off me! You-"

However she was interrupted, as Cait sith lectured her, "I ain't this is no time for ya to be in no angsty moment! Ya've gotta get up there and knock some senses back into place! I and them ain't gonna be the only one to do it!"

At once hearing these words Nozomi opened her eyes shocked as she asked, "senses?"

Cait sith nodded as he confirmed it, "that's right! Ya gotta knock 'em back into shape and get 'im both back on our side! Specially that Ori twit!"

Still feeling Cait sith's grip on her hair Nozomi though then asked, "but how can I, I mean we-"

But it was then Oralee interrupted as she spoke gently a smile on her face, "Cait sith's right, I'm sure you can all do it, if you're close friends as you are, I know you'll be able to reach them."

Nozomi then looked up to Oralee as she then nodded to her puzzled friend as she finished telling her, "I have confidence in you."

Looking at her Nozomi spoke, "Oralee…"

Seeing her like this Vincent then spoke himself though still pained slightly, "it's just like they've said, you all can do this… you have the strength, determination and sincerity for it, now go, do what you must."

Nozomi was silent still as she was surprised by Vincent's kind words until finally she felt Meg's hand on her shoulder as she too told her, "they're all right there you can bring back Saria and Ori back in one piece and even better than before, remember even friends have to smack each other out of stuff like this now and again."

Hearing her say this Nozomi then spoke once more, "Meg…" at which her friend smiled warmly despite the situation, Nozomi then looked down again as she imagined Saria's smiling face.

So with all this overwhelming encouragement and the knowledge that she and the others could do something, Nozomi's face then finally brightened as she replied to them all, "yeah… you're right guys, I'll do this!" With that she clenched her right hand brimming with determination as she then said, "let's go!"

Cait sith pleased at this released her hair as he sat on her head and spoke up proudly, "now that's the ol' banshee spirit there! C'mon!"

Nozomi nodded as she replied, "right!" With that she quickly got up and ran over to where Pegasus was waiting with Hercules, Riku and Mickey on it's back.

Seeing her coming Hercules smiled, as did Mickey and Riku, as they were ready to take off. Arriving next to them she nodded smiling herself and breathed in deeply as then her wings immediately opened up in seconds, as she was ready now too.

Then at once two sounds of swift wing beats were heard as both parties started to race up into the skies, Cait sith now holding onto Nozomi's shoulder called down to Oralee as he shouted, "don't worry yer highness I'll be back with ya soon!"

Oralee nodded on the ground Vincent still on her lap as she shouted out, "all right just be careful Cait sith!"

Pleased himself at this he was quiet as he held onto Nozomi's shoulder tightly as she whispered to herself, "Ori, Saria just wait… we'll get you out of this!" With that their ascent to Olympus began.


	84. Trials of the coliseum part 17

_**Chapter LXXXI: The trials of the Coliseum part XVII**_

High up in the now darkened clouds of Olympus the gods and goddesses of the sacred realm were all being led down a dark walkway of solid rock, all connected by heavy iron shackles as they shared the same gloomy expression of doom upon their faces.

Leading them downwards was two small henchmen of Hades', Pain and Panic who had got a hold of some of the Gods belongings as they commanded them, "up two three four! C'mon everybody!" Pain shouted out holding onto an enormous sword and wearing a big helmet.

Panic then contributed as he cried out too," yeah we can't hear you!" Wearing the purple glasses of Hermes.

Meanwhile back upon the peak of the rocky walkway, the enormous monstrous creation of Hades continued to spray forth fire and ice making a solid encasing around the king of the Gods, Zeus as it held him bound like an enormous straight jacket as it continued to build over his form.

Hades stared on with sweet satisfaction at seeing his little brother getting his just deserts, while Saria and Ori only stared on with a mixture of serious grimness as neither of them were really pleased at this result. Then further behind the three of them was Hari as she stared on her arms crossed with her forever ice-cold expression.

Staring at them all with eyes of burning hatred Zeus spoke out, "I swear Hades when I get out of-" But it was too late as his rock solid cocoon was complete stopping his speech in moments.

Hades though satisfied now spoke casually with a flick of his wrist as a throne of smoke emerged from behind him forming a sharp spiked black sinister throne, the dark lord then casually sat back as he spoke, "now I'm the one giving the orders bolt boy," with that he then held his right hand out and with another flick emerged a cocktail drink with a worm dangling inside as he finished now truly satisfied, "and I think I'm gonna like it here…"

Hari staring on at Hades as he had finally reached the pedestal he'd been forever pursuing was silent, but then suddenly she sensed something as she turned her head sharply behind herself…

Hades took an enormous sip from his cocktail as he finished remarking with a smile, "ah… victory sure is sweet, now," with that he looked to Ori and Saria who looked up at him with uncertainty in their eyes as he then told them, "why don't you both go and make yourselves useful?"

Silent as she gazed up at her master Saria was now nervous horribly as she wondered what it was he wanted now as she dreaded one possibility, however Ori though still on guard managed to put on an air of coolness as he replied, "and doin exactly what boss?"

Looking at them both quietly Hades was in too good of a mood to lose his temper as he remarked, "well how about simply escorting our entourage to the underworld? Think you can both handle somethin as simple as that?"

Saria hearing this didn't much like this idea either as she bowed her head down showing her reluctance, however Ori knowing what face she was putting on quickly replied, "sure we can! C'mon Saria!" With that he dragged her down the rocky trail to assist Pain and Panic.

His smile present Hades was silent once more as he relaxed into his throne, however suddenly a voice spoke up, "lord Hades."

Opening his eyes then to look at his partner in crime Hari he asked, "yeah what is it babe?"

Kneeling down to show her allegiance to him Hari spoke, "I have sensed something from below at the coliseum… there is a need to investigate it I believe, do I have your permission to do so?"

Hearing her formal request Hades lifted a single eyebrow curious, but then he was quite comfortable with the state of things so replied, "sure whatever you want babe, I think I can handle operations quite nicely here." As he then closed his eyes again relaxing as he folded his arms behind his back ready to have a short comfortable nap.

With the God of death's authorisation Hari stood up from her kneeling position as she replied, "thank you my lord." With that she quickly took her exit as her wings unfolded in moments as she then raced through the darkened clouds vanishing in moments.

Racing through the clouds fast and furiously, Pegasus carried Hercules, Riku and Mickey with Nozomi following closely beside them using her own wings to run through the air, with Cait sith holding on tightly to her shoulder as they all ascended in the dark clouds.

Riku and Mickey had to close their eyes against the harsh rushing wind and hold on tightly to each other (and Hercules) as to not be pulled back by the thrust of the speed they were travelling at. Riku opening one of his eyes shouted out over the wind pressure, "how far do we have left to go!"

Hercules hearing him shouted straight back, "we're almost there! Just a few more minutes and we'll break through the cloud cover!"

Hearing him say this Nozomi shouted out herself, "great! Then we can-"

Suddenly then she turned her head to the left as something caught her eye, however in doing so it made her knock Cait sith slightly as he cried out, "oi watch where you're turnin' ya daft banshee!"

Hearing him Nozomi automatically turned her head back to look on straight ahead as she responded shouting, " sorry Cait sith!" But as she did concentrate on the path ahead she pondered on what it was she saw that had gone past them all, for she had sworn she'd seen a shadow of some giant bird or something… but it was too quick for her to pinpoint any details.

Whispering she asked, "what was-" but then as the question was being voiced from her lips they finally broke the dark cloud cover as they emerged at the heights of Olympus.

Everyone looking around themselves as they settled from the thrust and tribulations of the racing wind were all horrified at the transformation that had occurred to the once white and shining pristine realm of the gods. For though Mickey, Nozomi, Cait sith and Riku had never once been there it was clear to all that this was not how things were supposed to be.

For the fallen gates before them were now all ruined and in horrible scrapped shards littered across the stone floor with pillars all decimated in ruins everywhere and beyond them the clouds were beginning to look like horrible essences of smog as they slithered through the open entry way.

They were all silent for a moment as they looked at the destroyed place until finally king Mickey spoke up, "we gotta get goin and stop Hades Fella's… otherwise things are only gonna get worse."

At these words everyone all nodded together at this as they all spoke in unison, "right!" Then without another word quickly, Riku Mickey and Hercules upon Pegasus rode together inside with Nozomi following them quickly as they all made their way further into the realm of the Gods.

Meanwhile upon the stone walkway the Gods were being made to continue to walk down the path, until finally they all arrived upon the very bottom and as they all gathered together on the stone floor clearing it was then Pain and Panic spoke again in joyous glee, "now then! Ladies and gentle God's time for a one way trip to…" with that they both made a fast encirclement as then suddenly a huge green summoning circle emerged with rune symbols all over, until all at once in a huge eerie flash of green light and spectre images of ghosts and ghoulish faces, a huge cave entrance opened up with evil eyes and a sharp mouthed expression as though ready to devour whatever would come into its gaping jaws.

The Gods and Goddesses there looked at the horrible thing with uncomfortable eyes as then Pain and Panic finished saying enthusiastically," The Underworld!"

At this huge happy shout though there was no sound made whatsoever as the wind simply brushed by, as the Gods all only looked on with anxious eyes, so seeing they weren't going to get their applause Panic turned around and said to Pain shaking his head his arms raised, "looks like there's no one who appreciates a good welcome party."

Nodding Pain agreed as he nodded his head saying, "yep sure looks like it, anyway," he then turned and looked at all of the uncomfortable immortals as he commanded shouting, "all right now parties over!" With that he pointed his finger at the entryway, "now get in there!"

At this none of the Gods or Goddesses dared to move a muscle, for there was nothing worse in all of existence to go into that despairing pit… however Pain was becoming quickly annoyed at this air of disobedience as he shouted out, "are you all deaf! I told all you guys to-"

However suddenly he was interrupted as then an angry cry filled the air shouting, "no-ones going anywhere!"

At this the Gods, Pain and Panic all gasped with surprise as then suddenly from the wreck of ruins emerged a well-known hero of theirs and some others. Seeing the one who had called out to them all they all cried out, "Hercules!" With huge essences of relief.

At the sight of the son of Zeus Pain and Panic did just as one of them was named that, they panicked! As they both cried out, "Hercules! Hercules! What's he doin? He can't be-"

But then the band of heroes all landed on the stone floor of Olympus as they all began to charge forwards chasing after Hades' two minions, Cait sith suddenly jumping off of Nozomi's shoulder then had his teeth and claws bared and ready as he cried out," I'm gonna be teachin you midgets some manners!"

Seeing the sight of the ferocious cat coming straight towards them both they immediately screamed running away in terror, "AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Stopping in moments seeing the cowardly pair run throwing away the trophies they'd stolen Cait sith then finished shouted swinging his gloved fists, "and don't let me catch ye daffs around ere again!"

Seeing this strange display the gods were all confused by this small cat but then suddenly another voice spoke up as she cried, "hang on we'll get you all free!"

At once they all turned and watched as a young girl, a silvered hair boy, a small mouse and Hercules rush at different groups of them as then they all together smashed into their bonds with their weapons.

Nozomi on her own section as she struck the chain gritted her teeth hard trying to force the metal apart, however suddenly as they all struck the chains there was suddenly a huge dark purple electrical charge from nowhere that sent them all flying back.

Landing hard and painfully Nozomi gasped as she cried, "Ow man! What the!"

The gods seeing their brave attempt as the electrical energy faded away they all looked depressed as then one of them spoke up, the pink shining goddess Aphrodite, "it's no use, these chains won't break by normal means… not even our powers combined can get rid of them."

Hearing this King Mickey was shocked as he then spoke out, "huh? But why? Why is it you guys can't-"

It was then the god of the sun chariot Apollo informed them all, "these chains were created from Hades' creation, it is literally connected to it, and its combined powers of the titans are too much for us to overcome in this state."

Hearing this info it was clear that this was bad news for them but especially the Gods themselves, everyone beginning to feel discouraged at this point began to look down depressed, but then Riku spoke up refusing to give in, "so what do we do to get you all free from this!"

The Gods were then all silent for a moment as none of them were exactly sure themselves, but one was as he stepped forwards and then informed them all, the very God of machinery and weapons, Hephaestus " there's only one, you have to defeat the creature itself, only then will we be set free, and Zeus too… it's the only way to put a stop to all of this."

Receiving this information Hercules then responded, his determination quickly returning to him as it did for the others too, "you're sure of this?"

At once Hephaestus responded showing his belief, "yes! I am."

Nozomi hearing the final confirmation spoke up, "okay then! Let's go and get that thing guys!"

With that they all nodded together and at once started to run forwards again as Nozomi called back to the Gods, "don't worry all of you! We'll have you all freed soon!"

Hercules then turned as he called out to Pegasus still standing as he began to try and catch up to them, however he stopped him as he told his old friend, "Pegasus stay here and help everyone here! Don't let anyone go through that doorway!"

Hearing Hercules's command Pegasus bowed his head up and down as he then neighed showing his agreement as he watched his master and friend run further into the distance.

Then running on Cait sith still standing where he was heard Nozomi and the others approaching, turning around he then saw her hand reaching out to him as she waved it to him as she told him, "c'mon Cait sith!"

Seeing her do this he immediately ran up himself as he then jumped in the air and landed on her shoulder as he spoke, "all right then lass! Let's send 'em creeps back to the cleaners!"

Nodding at these words now smirking herself Nozomi replied, "Right lets!"

With that everyone proceeded up the rocky trail.

At the top of the peak of the walkway, Saria and Ori stood together having guided the last of the Gods down below as they'd left the rest for Pain and Panic to take care of, neither of them really fancied seeing anyone being swallowed into the underworld.

Ori bored and annoyed looked to his side as he saw that Saria was still looking down and depressed, seeing her like this he then cracked as he told her off, "will you stop it with the rotten attitude! I'm really getting fed up with it."

Saria didn't answer him as she only turned her face away not wanting to look at him or answer still feeling horrible.

Annoyed Ori sighed as he looked up into the dark skies himself as he told her," look I can get why yer actin like this and all, but bein a dope isn't gonna help no one out."

Saria pursed her lips as she then spoke, "you don't understand, do you?"

Ori then turned and looked at her with an appalled face as he asked, "what?"

It was then Saria looked at him angry with her grief as she told him, "I don't wanna do this anymore! I don't like doing things like this! Enslaving people and causing all this horrible damage! It's just-"

Now really angry himself Ori turned and then shouted himself, "what choice do you think we have!"

Saria was silenced in moments as she saw Ori's enraged face as he then carried on, "ya forget! We're bound to Mr smoke and flames! Through that bottle of his, as long as it exists he controls our fate! And you know that!" At this he turned his head as he looked away as he then finished saying, "it doesn't matter if both us don't like it, we don't have a choice… unless we wanna vanish or being sealed away forever."

Hearing Ori say this remembering the very anchor that was keeping her and him under Hades' thumb… Saria didn't know how to respond at all to this, but she felt there was something that she felt she had to do, Ori as well…

But then suddenly interrupting her and Ori was a cry of panic, turning at once they both looked to see quickly scrambling and flying up the stone stair way was Pain and Panic.

Seeing them Ori and Saria looked at them both strangely as Saria asked, "why are they-?"

She was interrupted then as Panic called out to them both, "they're comin! They're comin!"

At this still confused Ori asked, "Coming? Who's coming?"

However to Pain there was no time to talk about it as he replied, "we got no time to talk about it! The boss!"

"The boss! We gotta tell the boss!" Panic chimed in, with that before either of them could question any further the two small minions had run past them racing to tell Hades their emergency info.

Absolutely confused at this, Ori and Saria looked at each other for a moment silent both muddled, but then quickly they followed after them to learn what the big emergency was.

Hades still napping away on his throne was dreaming more happy dreams than he ever had in so long, his magnificent dragon creation was standing poised beside him as it gazed down silently. His nap was then suddenly and rudely interrupted, as there was a huge outburst and bang, "Boss Boss! Boss! Boss!"

Waking startled he then looked around shouting, "who! What! Where-" but then he stopped as he saw bowing at his feet were his two annoyances as they breathed in and out from the rush, "well look who it is," he spoke relaxing back into his usual calm manner as he then asked, "so what's the problem boys?"

Recovering finally from the frantic scamper that both Pain and Panic had made they began to speak, with Pain starting first, "it's bad boss real bad!"

Rolling his eyes at this comment he replied, "yeah I think I can see that, just what is the problem already?"

It was then Panic told him, "it's Hercules! Him and those other guys are comin up here and fast!"

It was then Saria and Ori walked on in as they heard this info themselves, Saria then asked with wide eyes, "Hercules and-?"

But then Hades hearing this info was shocked as he was still and silent for a moment until he shouted out, "WWWHHHHAAATTT!" His face becoming volcanic red in moments as his hair flashed angrily.

Pain and Panic were silent both entirely petrified at their bosses' enraged change, as were Ori and Saria who looked on silently, gritting his teeth holding onto both arms of his throne, his nails digging into it, "how could this happen! She promised me that-"

But then suddenly there was no time for him to complain any further as Saria and Ori both turned as did Pain and Panic to see then arriving in moments, Hercules, Mickey, Nozomi and Riku all of them ready for battle.

Saria and Ori looked at them in complete shock and surprise as were Hades, while Pain and Panic only became more nervous, they were gonna get it! They just knew it.

All of them stood ready their weapons drawn as Cait sith stood in front of them as he then shouted out for them all pointing as Hades, "it's pay back time ya smoke bomb!"

Suddenly snapping out of his shock Hades looked at them enraged as he then turned and ordered his monstrous creation, "Get them!"

At once the giant creation roared with all four of it's heads as it's giant wind belly too echoed out, showing it was more than eager!

Nozomi and everyone gripped their blades ready to go themselves; Riku then spoke quickly, "you guys all ready?"

Mickey and Nozomi nodded in moments as she replied, "more than you know!"

With that smirking himself Mickey then spoke, "all right fella's then-"

It was Hercules who finished his sentence for him as he shouted, "let's go!" With the battle commenced as the dragon creature leaped forwards it's giant wings bared, it's roaring echoing everywhere.

Meanwhile back on the coliseum floor Vincent was at last in a good state of recovery as his pain was no longer bad letting Oralee, Meg and Phil relax considerably. Pete in the meantime was still gagged and tied up by the Coliseum entryway, though he was frustrated at this situation he was more in despair at the horrible mistake he'd made.

He knew there was then no hope for him whatsoever, he'd made a hideous mistake and he knew there was no way for him to get out of it, he also knew that there was no one going to come to his aid, Hades would hate his guts for life and probably torch him for it while Maleficent would never let him come back. Closing his eyes sadly he didn't want to think or do anything anymore… he was a total useless imbecile.

But then suddenly, "what is-"

There was suddenly a cry of shock as he then turned his face and opened his eyes to see landing on the coliseum floor was none other than Hari as she kneeled down for a moment her steel wings aloft until she finally stood up and had them fold back inside, as she looked on with her cold green eyes at them all.

Pete couldn't believe his eyes! Hari had come! But why did she come? Why would she-

Meg and Oralee seeing the deviant servant to Hades were petrified for neither of them could fight back against her devastating power.

Vincent looked on with harsh eyes at her as he spoke, "you!" Hari looking at him ignored his tone as she simply removed her gaze from him and looked on back to see Pete gagged and tied.

Seeing him there she slowly then began to proceed forwards towards her accomplice, staring at her Pete couldn't believe it! Hari had come for him! Despite not wanting to be known and-

It was then Phil seeing her coming towards their villainous captive came between them as he put his arms out barring her path, "oh no you don't! Yer not getting our prime suspect back! Ya hussy! He's-"

However he was interrupted as Hari commanded coldly, "Get out of my way…"

Hearing her say this in such a cold manner made a chill go down Phil's spine but he refused to give in, as he simply stood his ground.

Seeing that the small satyr wasn't going to relent Hari quietly called out her keyblade, "the one winged angel' as she then held it out at him. Now really nervous Phil was trembling and then before he knew it, he was struck aside by a burning red blow as he landed painfully against the wall of the coliseum making a huge dent and crack.

Oralee was silent and Meg cried out, "Phil!" as they were both shocked. At once though the Greek girl got up and ran immediately to his side.

Pete seeing her do this then watched as she walked to his side and asked him, "Pete are you all right?"

Hearing her ask this he couldn't reply with words so only nodded slightly, seeing this Hari then closed her eyes as she raised her blade once more and then with a series of fast swipes, his bonds were cut away in moments.

Feeling the ropes cut Pete then pulled the gag off his mouth as he asked, "Hari, Hades sent ya to-"

At this question she looked at him quietly as she then shook her head slowly as she told him, "no… I sensed something and came on my own."

Acquiring this information he couldn't believe it, Hari had come again to his rescue! Silent then in total surprise at what he'd learnt Hari turned around as she saw Oralee staring away at her scared out of her mind.

"Now then… to finish what was started," with that she began to walk forward towards the helpless princess who only looked at her with horror at what she was going to do to her.

She couldn't even move now as Hari continued to come towards her, but then suddenly getting up and off her despite his injuries Vincent pointed his gun at her ready to fire as he spoke, "I won't let you take this girl!"

Hari seeing Vincent again as she remembered him from her past encounter was quiet as she considered something for a moment… it was then she came to a decision as she said, "I believe this will be a better choice…" with that she raised her keyblade as it thundered once again with her tremendous scarlet red power as Vincent took aim and pulled he trigger back to fire...


	85. Trials of the coliseum part 18

_**Chapter LXXXII: The trials of the Coliseum part XVIII**_

"Hey! Whoa! Aghhh!" Nozomi cried out as she flew around in the air jumping and dodging left and right through the enormous storm of hail of icicles and rocks as they thundered down from two of the enormous mouths of the dragon heartless.

Riku jumping himself in the air as he smashed the 'The Way To Dawn' into the creatures back, he dodged out of the way quickly of the creatures oncoming tail as he saw it from behind, gritting his teeth he managed to get out of it's way, turning he then shouted to Nozomi annoyed as he saw her flying around still, "Nozomi! This is no time to be playing around! Get a move on now!" Then once again he dodged out of the way of the monster as it turned itself to strike him with it's one of many long golden centipede legs.

It had been a difficult fight right from the get go, for the monster though huge inside was surprisingly very agile as it used it's many heads to throw their separate elements in all directions, this made it very difficult to dodge and counter. Also deterring them quite badly was the huge enormous bellowing mouth/stomach of the titanic monstrosity as it threatened to suck them straight into oblivion if they weren't too careful.

So they had all decided to concentrate their blows from behind and above as best they could, however at the same time they had to mind the creatures huge tail and legs which both moved at an incredible speeds that were very treacherous to get past.

Nozomi taking her main expertise of attack had decided to do it up in the air and had managed to get quite a few blows in, along with king Mickey who too decided on the same tactic as he was very fast and nimble for it, while Riku and Hercules had concentrated their assault together on the ground thus enabling them all to attack the monster from all sides.

In the present Nozomi was still struggling to dodge and get out of the storming rage of stone and ice. When Riku lectured the she became infuriated as she gritted her teeth angrily she shouted out, "get a move on! What do you think I've been trying to do! You dumb-!"

However suddenly Cait sith cut in as he shouted out alarmed on her shoulder, "Lass to yer left!"

Hearing him call out Nozomi quickly turned and saw much to her alarm the other left rock dragon head come charging in forwards to devour her, seeing it though shocked Nozomi then just got more mad as she smashed another few of the rocks and ice missiles out of her way as she shouted, "for Pete's sake give me a break!"

With that the dragon head came rushing forwards as it was ready to swallow her whole as it then snapped it's enormous jaws open, however quickly using her agility Nozomi dodged quickly out of the way as she performed a somersault like jump as she landed on it's rocky head. Quickly she ran forwards down its long craggy neck as she landed on its back and made a huge blow as she jumped into the air and cried, "Swift Star Rays!" With that as the comets of light hit the creature it made the monster howl in pain.

At it's huge roar Hades was becoming more and more irritated, as his hair and skin colour became deeper and more vicious red in colour showing his impending rage. This in turn made both Pain and Panic shiver with fright as they cowered together behind the legs of Saria and Ori who only watched on themselves, their eyes widened as they both were held by suspense at the dramatic spectacle.

As the light from Nozomi's blow faded away Hades then finally let some of his rage storm out as he shouted, "aaagggghhhh! You imbecilic heartless! Get your damn rear in gear and get those guys!"

The monster hearing the cry of its creator then too immediately became enraged as it growled angrily, it's golden eyes suddenly lit up as they shone brightly as its legs too started to shine, its huge wings spreading out into the air.

Mickey seeing this alarmed as he flew in the air then quickly shouted out to Riku and Hercules as they were dangerously close to the glowing legs, " Riku! Hercules! You guys scatter!"

Hearing this as they both looked up into the air to see the king surprised they then quickly though confirmed with him as they both nodded shouting straight back, "right!" Then at once they scattered from the powering up beast.

Turning in the air quickly he then called out, "Nozomi let's both give it to him from above while its distracted!" Hearing the king's command she knew in moments what it was that he wanted the two of them to do, so looking at him her face expressing her determination she then responded, "right your highness!"

With that the two of them quickly took off into the air as they launched at the same time and then synchronised they rushed forwards their keyblades both burning blue with the same spell that they were to cast together. Merely meters away from their intended target they then both started to shout together pointing both of their keyblades downwards, "double cast Blizzar-"

But suddenly there was an all mighty roar from the monster as it shook it's many heads out together as then the shine got brighter and brighter, seeing this occurring Cait sith was the first to cry out, "oi what is-" as he tried to block the powerful light. The light quickly turned into a huge electrical storm over the creature's entire body as it's scales opened up all over itself revealing electrical charges beneath, it's whole body exposed these dangerous glowing cells as it flowed all over sending the whole group of unsuccessful attackers high into the air by huge bolts. Nozomi, Mickey and Cait sith caught in the horrible storm cried screaming from the pain, "aaaaaggggghhhh!"

Riku and Hercules both on the ground and out of range from the powerful blast looked on with horror at the sight, Hercules then cried out to them all, "guys!"

Gritting her teeth to try and stifle her voice Nozomi squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she felt the electrical energy charge throughout her entire being, then suddenly she felt her body paralyze from the charge as she felt her limbs droop and become loose like a rag doll as she realised in her mind, 'my body's gone numb I can't move!"

It was exactly the same for Mickey and Cait sith who were now freezing in the exact same way from the electrical storm and as it died away they all then quickly began to fall through the air helpless.

Seeing this Saria was horrified as she turned her face away her expression pained as she covered her eyes with her hands, Ori looked on with silent shock, Hades though in the meantime at this sudden turn of events then shouted out grinning ecstatically, "Bad bada boom! Boom! Boom! That's more like it! Now finish them off!" As he pointed out his command to the monster once again.

Hearing it's master the dragon heartless roared its confirmation as its heads all reared back then quickly turned it's whole huge body upwards as with a single and then double powerful beats of its wings it took off into the air. The longer dragonheads reared back as it pushed its huge stomach/tornado mouth out as it opened its huge hollow mouth open to swallow its helpless victims.

Falling in the air Nozomi the king and Cait sith could feel the pull of the horrible heartless dragon as its gusts began to drag them all in fast. However none of them could move at all due to the paralyzing effects of the storm before. The monster now on its targets had them in its grasp, as they were now no more than a few meter's away from eternal oblivion.

Mickey feeling nothing at all couldn't move a muscle at all and the pull of the monster was dreadful, he had no idea whatsoever how any of them could get out of this, but before he could question anything about what he could do he felt strong arms around him as suddenly a single voice cried out, "Cura!"

At once the green glowing medical healing spell resounded all around the shocked victims, its effects quickly flowed through their beings and removed the paralyzing spell from their helpless forms in moments allowing their senses to fully recover.

Opening their eyes together at almost the same time, the feeling of being able to move again was a relief that none could speak of as Nozomi was the first to question, "hey wha-"

But then Cait sith interrupted her as he then told her urgently landing and holding onto her shoulder once more, "lass this ain't no time for questions! Ya gotta move now!"  
Hearing him Nozomi snapped out of it as she quickly turned and saw the cold dark horrible hurricane mouth of the dragon as it made her look on mortified, "oh no!" With that she tried quickly to get away from the thing as it continued to try and suck her inside.

Running in the air her wings tried to desperately push her forwards against the strong vacuuming wind as they flapped hard together, unfortunately they were now failing her, as she hadn't been able to gain any energy from any of the orbs in the air this was now causing them to lose size and thus any grit or power she had in the air.

Things were looking hopeless as she noticed they were on their last reserves, seeing this she then complained aloud in alarm, "oh no!" Then at these words her wings lost all power as quickly she was being pulled into the monsters open mouth! "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Cait sith hanging on for dear life shouted out just as loud as was sent flailing back and forth against the wind, "YA DAFT BANSHEEE!"

Then suddenly just before they were both swallowed together came two voices as they shouted out together determined, "double cast Thundaga!"

It was Riku and Mickey as quickly the both of them plunged forwards and embedded their keyblades into two of the longer dragon's heads who were distracted as they concentrated on Nozomi and her helpless struggle as they continued to look up onto the air.

The monster reeled back at the horrible thunder spell as it's electrical power raced throughout its enormous being as it roared in agony at its powerful effects as it destroyed the electrical cells under its scales, this in turn made it move its hurricane mouth out of Nozomi's direction. Feeling the vacuuming effect cease she was perplexed for a moment and then relieved as she cried out pointing her arms out into the air, "oh thank the lord yes! I thought we were-" but then she spoke too soon as then she began to fall through the air as she had no power to help her fly, "yaaaahhhhhh!" She cried out as she fell downward through the air.

But quickly she too suddenly felt strong arms around her as she was caught in mid air, opening her eyes as she felt his strong muscles Nozomi was puzzled when she heard him say, "well looks like you needed a hero there."

Looking up Nozomi saw the that she'd been caught by the one and only, "Hercules!" She spoke out pleased as she smiled brightly.

The Greek hero hearing her say his name smiled himself as he replied, "the one and only!"

Cait sith seeing him then spoke out himself "well for the love of Mike! Good thing ya came there lad! This daft banshee almost had us taken to the cleaners!"

Hearing this Nozomi became irritated as she snapped at him, "Oh lay off Cait sith! I didn't have any power left! How could you expect me to-"

But then Hercules witnessing the little scuffle the two usually got themselves into smiled awkwardly as he interrupted them as he told them, "uh guys? This isn't the time to be fighting each other, remember we've still got a battle to win remember?"

Both the argumentative pair stopped in moments as they then turned their heads together to see that Riku and Mickey had recommenced their attack on the giant dragon heartless. Both of them had managed to cause significant damage to the creature as it was clearly struggling against them now. Both of them quickly weaved in and out between its heads and concentrated their attacks from above and all around as the monster could no longer use its electrical storm attack it found moving itself harder and thus it's tail and legs were no longer as effective.

Seeing them both doing so well Nozomi was amazed and then energised, as she knew they could win! So turning to Hercules she replied to him, "right! Okay Hercules I can-!" she stopped as she saw just what she needed, an orb in the air. Seeing it she turned to him, "wait! Let me go here, I can handle the rest."

Hearing her say this Hercules looked to see where she was looking however of course his eyes could not see the orb, confused at why she wanted to jump into empty air he however knew that this wasn't the time to ask questions and so replied looking back at her, "right okay! You just be careful."

Nozomi nodded quickly as he then released her from his arms and with that she jumped through the air and quickly landed on the orb and as she did her power quickly flowed back inside herself as suddenly her wings grew out once more fully energised, feeling it she looked at the monster as she spoke smiling with determination, "right now we're back in business! Let's get him Cait sith!"

Seeing her wings come back he concurred as he replied, "right you are lass!" With that they both took off together.

Hades back on the solid ground seeing the interfering heroes once more turning the tables was quickly becoming infuriated again as he cried out, "aaaggghhh! These damn heartless! They can't do anything right!" He was quiet for a moment as he watched the heroes continuing to thrash his creation, he then spoke out once more," Well then, if you wanna do something right you gotta do it yourself!" With that feeling his flaming rage it ignited his fighting instinct, as he too was now ready to enter the fray.

Then turning he looked to Saria and Ori who were both absorbed as they watched the combat unfold before them, seeing them like that gawking Hades became further irritated as he then ordered, "Ori! Saria!"

Snapping out of their trances the two of them turned to Hades, as then Ori was the first to reply, "yeah boss?"

Seeing the angered look on their master's face though it was quite easy to guess what it was that he wanted and it was confirmed as he told them looking back at the battle again, "we're gonna get in there now and thrash the lot of them! I've had enough of wonder boy and his good for nothing pals! By the time I'm finished they'll never interfere with me again!"

Hearing this Saria silently gasped with fright as she hid it behind her hands and mouth, she had to fight now? But she-

Ori seeing her reaction was irritated again at her reluctance though he wasn't really comfortable himself at what they had to do, but not wanting Hades to suspect anything he confirmed it himself, "all right boss!"

With that hearing his reply Hades then grinned as he said," good! Now let's smooch on over!" With that both he and Ori took off as Saria stood still as she stayed behind Pain and Panic now hiding behind her legs instead as they watched on, inside Saria was still horribly torn…

Nozomi in the air again circled as she then ran straight forwards once more towards the heartless dragon, again it tried to snare her with one of its long dragon heads, however jumping over it she then stamped her feet on its head as she spoke out, "you're gonna have to be way faster than that to get me!" With that she finished with another huge stamp making its head bow down hard making it gasp painfully as it received an awful headache. With that she jumped back up into the air as she then ran to strike it's back once more.

Riku and Mickey in the meantime were also making their way back up into the air as they darted behind in and around the creature's huge tail and legs once again as it tried unsuccessfully to hit them.

Seeing the progress they were making Riku called to the king, "your majesty do you think that we-"

Knowing what he was going to ask Mickey replied instantly, "yes I think it's safe to say this fella's nearly at his end! If we just-"

However he was quickly interrupted as then a face appeared in front of the mouse king that he had not expected, it was Hades, "you're just gonna die from this!"

Before he could say a word due to the shock he was quickly hit by one of Hades' inflamed arms as he was sent flying high into the air. Seeing the king Riku immediately called out anxiously, "your majesty!"

But then suddenly from behind him he felt a burning sharp point as he turned his head to see it was none other than Ori who looked at him with a grin on his face as said, "hey remember me snow cone?" But there was no time for a reply as suddenly he was struck by Ori's arrow as it too sent him flying painfully.

Up on the monsters back Nozomi; Hercules and Cait sith had heard the cries that stopped their assault, as they looked on alarmed they saw Mickey and Riku sent flying. Seeing this Nozomi cried out, "guys!"

But then suddenly Hades quickly stormed forwards flying in the air as he had fireballs burning in his hands as he smiled menacingly to her, "well aren't we having a blast!" With that he fired them forwards fast and furiously.

Nozomi and Hercules seeing this shocked quickly jumped out of the way as the fire struck the monsters back making a huge inferno upon it, however the creature was unaffected by it's master's fire, for after all it was created from those same flames.

Flying through the air as Hercules followed her Nozomi then spoke out, "hey! No-one ever told me that dead god guy could fight!"

Hearing her Hercules then told her, "Yeah he can! And what makes it worse is that his immortality makes him practically indestructible!"

Listening to this info Cait sith and Nozomi were obviously far from amused as he retorted straight back, "oi well great lad! Thanks for tellin us that!"

Then suddenly from behind Hades rode on the back of the enormous dragon heartless as he ordered it, "get them!"

With that once more the dragonheads began to pelt at them with its ice, flames and rocks. Seeing this both Nozomi and Hercules looked on with worried eyes and then swiftly they both scattered as they did their best to fight back against the elemental barrage.

Hercules fighting away against the storm smashed his sword against the ice that was now raining down on him, running fast he quickly made his way to other side of the dragon as he weaved in and out past it's legs until finally he got out of reach of the horrible storm.

Seeing this he could at least breathe a small sigh of relief as he began to say, "oh great! Now to just figure out how we can take care of both of-"

But then suddenly as he came onto the other side of the dragon where it's tail was he was nearly hit by a stray glowing radiant energy arrow, startled he looked up then to see Riku and Mickey who were both struggling against Ori as he rained down his sea of arrows. Seeing this he called out to them, "guys!"

Turning around they both turned to him and then suddenly Riku called out to him, "Hercules! Where's Nozomi? What is-"

But then he was interrupted as Ori aimed at him with his bow as he told both, "I'm afraid this ain't no time for an ice cream social! You guys have got me to deal with!" Looking at him angered Riku quickly prepared himself as he then rushed in against him once more, as Hercules too quickly charged in to assist them.

Nozomi in the meantime was still struggling herself against the barrage and also from having to listen to Cait sith as he complained and nagged as he pointed out, "lass look out to the left! Get that one there! Ah the head's comin from over there will ya-"

Getting more and more mad at him as he continued Nozomi shouted at him, "Cait sith will you shut up! I'm trying my best here to-"

But suddenly as she yelled out Hades came suddenly in front of her once more as he then told her right up close, "Well hey there?" As he grinned maliciously.

Shocked a she saw him there was no time for her to react as suddenly he threw a fireball straight into her as it sent her flying backwards, "aaaaahhhh!" She then slammed into the rock hard ground as it created a cloud of dust.

Getting up painfully from the impact and burn she had her eyes closed trying to recover her lost energy; Cait sith on her shoulder then spoke to her urgently, "lass! C'mon get up! Ya gotta move now!"

Hearing him Nozomi opened her eyes slowly as she then looked up to see Hades standing over her with the dragon heartless looking down at her with it's fearsome heads. Looking at them both she knew she was knee deep in trouble.

Staring down at her smiling still Hades then told her, "well I'd say your time is over now soot girl…" with that he snapped his finger and as he did so the dragon behind him leaned forwards as it started to breathe it's fire head down upon her.

Jumping high through in the air at that exact moment Mickey then was throwing back Ori's arrows as he smashed into them with his golden keyblade, looking back he then saw with horror what was happening to Nozomi as he cried out, "Nozomi!"

Seeing this Nozomi then cried out as it was too late for her to move, "oh no!" She then closed her eyes as a huge whirlwind of fire enclosed around her.

Grinning as he saw the creature's molten fire Hades then decided to add in his own fiery mixture as he clicked his fingers rapidly in succession as then his arms flamed up in moments and pointing them both forwards his own flames engulfed and joined the dragons as it created a horrible volcanic inferno.

In the middle of the fire Nozomi could hardly breathe from all the horrible heat, she couldn't even cry out or say a single word as she lay on the ground as the flames came closer and closer to incinerate her and Cait sith who was holding onto her shoulder desperately as the heat was stopping him from breathing a word out too.

Watching as the inferno continued to burn on Hades' smile remained as he said closing his eyes as he laughed, "well then I guess now you guys are officially fired!" But suddenly as he said this a sound of quick soft footsteps ran past him, hearing them confused he opened his eyes again as he looked on confused and then surprised as he spoke, "you-"

In the depths of the fiery abyss Nozomi was done for as the fire now descended on her fully, her eyes were closed as the terrible heat and radiance surrounded her, but then suddenly all at once there was a familiar sound of violin playing as a single voice sang out, "_Water! Oh time fly as I walk on with you! Come and play as we join and sing!"_

At once a huge whirlpool appeared as it swirled and turned as it quenched and drowned out the huge inferno in moments until all that was left was steam as it flew up and vanished into the air.

Nozomi feeling the horrible heat die away felt cool and refreshed somehow as she opened her eyes slowly, Cait sith was the first to ask aloud, "what in the Sam hill has-" but he stopped as he Nozomi saw together that it was someone that neither of them had expected to come and help, Saria.

Mickey and Ori had stopped fighting as they looked down at what had occurred, everything was absorbed in deep silence. But then Hades recovering from his shock and surprise suddenly became infuriated as he saw what the female nobody had done, "Saria! You! What do you think you are-!"

But he was suddenly interrupted as Saria spoke up defiantly, "Hades! I… I" she paused as she looked back down to Nozomi who only stared up back at her eyes big with amazement as Cait sith looked on just as awestruck, seeing her friend look at her this way she turned around and looked back to Hades as she looked at him fiercely with determination, her violin at the ready as she then told him, "I am no longer your slave!" 


	86. Trials of the coliseum part 19

_**Chapter LXXXIII: The trials of the Coliseum part XIX**_

Standing there in silence as those six words had come from the lips of his own property, Hades was dumbfounded as it took his mind several moments to comprehend what had just been told to him, but then as it set in he spoke out loudly, "WHAT!"

Looking at him still defiantly Saria wasn't going to be shaken anymore as she told him once more, "I'm no longer going to obey you! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore or cause chaos… so I…" she then halted slightly feeling herself stammer from her inner fright but she spoke up once more," I don't care what you do to me for this, but I'm not going to let you harm my friend Nozomi!"

Hearing this as she said these words Nozomi was absolutely in awe, she couldn't believe the strength her trembling friend had mustered just to protect her like this! Looking at her she revealed a small smile a she whispered, "Saria…"

Looking at his rebelling slave Hades was further silent for a moment but then it seemed a change of mood had come over him as his red flaming top diminished for an instant as he became almost amused as he said, "oh I see… great, well just great then…"

Saria was silent as she continued to look on at him and his supposed calm demeanour as he carried on, "so you think that you can just turn against me like this, and just cause what?… You think you're friends with these… twerps, right?"

At these words Saria was silent as she felt her courage shrinking a little slightly as she looked down, she had no idea how to respond but then suddenly a voice spoke up for her, "it's not think!" Turning as she heard these words she and saw Nozomi had got up shakily recovering from the heat of the fire, she quickly walked on over to her side and took her right hand in hers as she then told Hades fiercely, "we are!"

Hearing her say this Saria was completely surprised, Nozomi noticing turned her head as she asked smiling brightly," right?" Silent at these words for a moment Saria brightened as she too smiled nodding her head in agreement feeling tears almost appear in her eyes as she squeezed her friend's hand. With that the two of them looked at Hades with fierce determination, nothing wasn't going to stop them! Cait Sith jumping off of Nozomi's shoulder pointed at the lord of death as he spoke out, "There ya have it match head! We ain't gonna stand down to ya !"

Hades' still, retained his smile as he seemed unaffected by their act of strong friendship as he went onto say, "oh well how sweet… I guess then…" with that he drew his arms out as they both seared red and white with flames as his entire being became raging red as he roared, "I'll char you both to smithereens!"

Removing their hands from one another Nozomi and Saria prepared themselves in moments as in her right hand Nozomi called on the Starseeker as Saria put her bow to her violin. Seeing Hades burning Nozomi asked her, "are you ready?"

At this trembling slightly at the wrath that was to come Saria though wasn't going to give in as she nodded in reply, "yes."

Hades pounced forwards lighting fast as he started to throw his fire towards them both, blocking quickly with her keyblade Nozomi barred the fire from her as she struck it fiercely away, Saria gave her back up as she acted as the defence using her violin to summon water around them both creating a cooling shield from the fire, "_fly and fly around we both, let us be in thine wonderous rain's embrace_!"

Hades continuing to use his fire on the two of them saw that it wasn't working, so quickly he looked to the dragon heartless as he then commanded it," what're you waiting for! Get them both now!" At these words the dragon growled as it quickly took into the air, it then started to fly down descending fast towards the two girls.

Cait sith sitting upon Nozomi's shoulder as she continued to fight against the flames of Hades looked up into the air as he suddenly saw the dragon charging towards the two of them it's fire mouth open ready to release its own flames upon them all, seeing it he yelled out, "lasses ya both gotta move now!"

Hearing him Nozomi looked up and then saw to where he was pointing and saw the dragon too, urgently she called out, "Saria!" At once hearing her she looked up and saw the creature as well, and then quickly they both dodged out of the way.

As they did and the dragon crashed into the ground of where they were, it then turned its head in the direction Saria was jumping to and released its flames on just her instead, turning as she saw it coming at her she cried out scared as it encircled her, Nozomi turning in the air saw what was happening. She was silent in horror as then Cait sith cried out, "water lass!"

At once Nozomi acted quickly as she aimed her keyblade and released one fast spell, "Protect!" It flew out as it encircled her friend and barred the monsters flame from her creating a protective glass like shell.

Cowering inside it she looked up and saw the protective field around herself as it kept the dragons flames away from her, seeing this she acted quickly once more as she put her violin back in place as she again summoned more waves of water. She played her tune with intense speed as the water flowed all around her and her protective globe in spirals as it fought back against the descending flames, "_protect! Protect! Protect! And silence mine enemies_!" At once the water ascended quickly quenching the fire. Seeing that she had achieved this Saria concentrated harder as she made her bow play harder against the strings. "_The blessing's of this water I beg you! Remove and purify this beast before me_!" This caused the water to become harder in pressure and thus blast the dragon fully in the face. It roared in pain as its fiery head was struck and sent flying back crashing back into the ground. This then made Riku, Mickey Hercules have to jump out of the way quickly of the impending colossus.

Seeing what she had managed to do as the monster crashed into the ground Nozomi cried out in glee, "you did it Saria!" Hearing her friend applaud her, Saria turned and smiled at her gratefully. But then at that moment the protective spell bubble quickly faded away and as it did Hades appeared immediately from behind her unsuspecting form and as he did Nozomi called out to her, "Saria look out!"

However before she could do so she was struck in the back by Hades' flames and was sent flying high into air, then quickly she was struck again by another fireball as this one made her cry out from the pain, "aaaggghhh!"

Hearing her Nozomi immediately ran to her aid as she cried out, "Saria!" Then quickly she caught her in her arms making her land back onto the ground as she gasped from the pain. Seeing that they were now both in a weak position Hades made his move to finish them both off.

Quickly tending to her wounded friend Nozomi healed her with a 'Cura' spell that removed most of the brunt of the burns, Cait sith watching over them both then turned and noticed Hades fast approaching them! He was about to call out when suddenly!

"Graviga Arrow!"

Hearing this shout Nozomi and Saria turned around to see a huge arrow glowing violently with violet light as it struck through the back of Hades' black smoky robes. Feeling the sudden impact Hades turned around as he started to cry out, " what the-!"

Suddenly his words were stopped in moments as a huge dark purple field came over him, looking at it he began to ask, "this is-" but then a horrendous amount of pressure came over him as it forced him painfully to his knees making him unable to move a single muscle.

Feeling the force as it pulled him down Hades couldn't understand what was happening to him as he began to question, "what the hell is this! Why can't I-" but suddenly he noticed at the corner of his eye a glowing pulsing missile in the ground as he saw that it was the source of the field. He knew that energy and attack all too well as he began to say, "don't tell me-" but then he was interrupted as descending in the air came a calm voice as he spoke, "well boss…"

Hearing that young tone Hades knew it in moments, turning his head as best he could despite the pressure he saw grudgingly landing on the ground was none other than Ori as he looked at him with an air of calm seriousness, "I'm sorry to say this but, I ain't gonna longer be in your service no more either."

As Hades heard him say this with this calm expression he was silent until he suddenly roared out, "What!"

Hearing him as he said this Ori told him calmly, "ya see… I would usually support you in all this stuff, cause honestly I don't much care for these God guys here, not even for that scatter brain over there," he paused for a moment to look at Nozomi with a cool coy expression which made her look at him irritated, then turning away from her he looked back to Hades as he finished saying, "but there's one person that no matter what I can't stand to get hurt by no-one." With that he turned and looked at Saria who stared back at him with widened eyes completely amazed and stirred inside.

In this state though Hades was far from pleased at these turn of events as he looked at him enraged as he then spat at him angrily, "you filthy little ingrate!"

At these words as Ori heard them he walked on over until he was finally facing Hades and as he did he told him with a cheeky grin, "that's not a very polite thing to say ya know… but y'know, I'm glad I ain't gonna be taken orders from you no more, cause you cramp my style." With that his smile increased as he put his hands behind his back relaxed as walked past and over to Saria and Nozomi. Hades looking at him as he walked away dug his fingers into the ground angrily… they were both going to pay for this!

As he walked towards them Nozomi couldn't believe it! Even he had turned on over to their side now! It was unbelievable! And he had done all this for-

With them now Ori looked on at Saria as she was still held in Nozomi's arms, looking at her he asked, "hey? You doin okay there, Saria?"

Hearing him as he asked about her well being Saria was quiet for a moment but then she smiled gently as he replied to him, "yeah I am, thank you Ori."

Relieved to hear this he then got on his knees as he put a hand to her head and said, "hey good and well done! Ya finally voiced yerself properly, I'm real proud of ya!"

At these words Saria blushed immensely as she felt his hand in her hair, but before she could say another word he spoke again as he removed it and said looking annoyed slightly pointing at her, "but ya know! Ya should have done it earlier! Ya've got a learn not to be such a slowpoke."

Saria hearing these words blinked and then closed her eyes as she laughed a little awkwardly, Nozomi watching the two of them interact smiled herself, Cait sith as watching this though was getting a little tired of this over sweet moment, but then he noticed at the corner of his eye the dragon heartless. He quickly alerted them all, "ya know I hate to interrupt this little sweet moment, but ya've all got to yam scrape!"

Hearing Cait sith as he said this Nozomi and the others turned then to see that the dragon had recovered from the blast it received from Saria and was now charging straight towards them!

Seeing it Nozomi called out, "scatter!" At once they all did just that as Saria got out of Nozomi's arms and jumped away followed quickly by Ori as he had his bow at the ready.

The monster crashed into the ground as it then snarled at the lot of them with all its heads clearly looking enraged. Looking at it Nozomi saw that it really was on its last legs as its body was leaking with black ink, revealing its bones through its skin and centipede legs, even its huge wings were now tattered and ruined, it was clear that it could no longer take flight.

Looking at it Cait sith spoke out on Nozomi's shoulder, "ewww! Well he's certainly gone down the line ain't he?"

Nodding in agreement seeing it like this Nozomi though asked the one most important question right then, " just how the heck are we supposed to beat that thing now!"

At these words suddenly the monster cried out angrily as it began to try and charge straight in her direction again. But as it did Nozomi called out her keyblade ready to strike it straight back in the face again! However when it came near enough even for her to make such a blow it was suddenly pulled back.

Seeing this happen Nozomi asked aloud wide eyed, "what just-"

But then she got her answer as she saw pulling the monster back by its tail with his huge and immense Godly strength was none other than Hercules. It struggled against him madly as it roared loudly as Mickey and Riku began their attacks upon the huge monster again.

Cait sith seeing this occur then shouted out loud, "Hercules lad!"

Hearing the small black call out to him he looked to see Nozomi in the air, seeing her he then told her, "quickly get in all the blows you guys can! I'll hold him back as long as I can! But hurry I can't hold onto him forever!"

Seeing him do this Nozomi knew that there wasn't anytime to argue about it so confirmed it as she nodded firmly. "Okay!" With that she then told Ori and Saria," you two help out Hercules! I'll-" but as she began to speak she suddenly had an idea pop inside her head! It was a rushed idea but it could work!

Saria seeing the wide-eyed expression on Nozomi's face then called out to her, "what is it? Nozomi?"

Breaking out of her sudden brainstorm Nozomi looked at Saria as she told her, "I've had an idea! Don't you worry! Just help out Riku and Mickey, I'll work on it from here!"

Hearing her say this Saria was curious at what it was that she had planned but stopping her from asking on, Ori spoke instead, "all right then! You just hurry up there honey! C'mon Saria!"

As he her partner said this, Saria paused but then she knew this was no time for hesitation as she nodded quickly, "right okay!" With that she launched straight into the attack with him as they joined Riku and Mickey.

Cait sith hearing that Nozomi had had an idea became deeply curious as he then questioned her, "what's this ya've got planned lass? What can ya possibly-"

However Nozomi looked at him as she gave him a confident grin as she told him, "You'll see!"

Quiet Cait sith was surprised for this was something that hardly ever happened; so quietly he only watched on to see what the old banshee had planned for an attack.

Riku in the meantime fighting against the enormous heartless continued to strike into it with 'The Way To Dawn' this was proving now to be even more of a hazard then it had been before. For the back slime the dragon was leaking with was incredibly toxic as he had to be careful not to let any of it touch his skin, or to strike it in one area for too long in fear of having huge oozes fall upon him. Gritting his teeth he avoided another bout of poison he then spoke out, "this thing is a menace! How are we supposed to-"

But suddenly as he began to speak a huge waterfall of ooze began to fall towards him as the dragon began to spew it from one of its ruined heads. He looked on shocked and horrified, but before it was near enough to touch him a song rung out, "_spin and twirl, spin and twirl! Protect my brethren and smite those before him_!" With that the water swirled all around Riku as it created a protective spiral making the poisonous ooze spread away from him.

Looking he then saw Saria who had given him this protective assistance as she flew up into the air riding upon a pillar of water as she continued to play, the water spreading out all around as she sent waves out continually striking away into the monstrosity.

Seeing her Riku then called out, "What're you-"

However he was interrupted as then Ori told him as he ran past him his bow at the ready, "what is it look like you dumb snow cone! We're here to give ya some help! So stop that gawking and let's get rid of this thing!" With that he unleashed a wave of arrows as it struck the monsters face away from him roaring in pain as it did so.

At his words Riku was further surprised, even Ori was helping them now! What had that idiot done to turn things around? But then in the midst of his surprise Mickey called out to him, "that fella's right there Riku! We gotta get goin! C'mon!" With that he proceeded into attack as Ori gave him a helping hand.

Snapping out of it Riku then quickly agreed to it as he spoke, "right! Okay your majesty!" With that he began his attacks once more assisted by Saria as she provided him with protective water. As he continued his attacks though a single thought was in his mind as he asked, 'just what is Nozomi doing?'

She in the meanwhile was standing at a certain distance away from the monster looked at it with fierce determination in her eyes as she spun her keyblade behind her fast and furiously as it danced upon her fingertips as she felt the orbs in the air enter it quickly making it glow more and more furiously.

Cat sith watching himself as her keyblade began to glow more and more mysteriously with bright light, he was dazzled by the sight as he asked aloud, "just what is-"

But then he was interrupted as she felt it, "it's ready!"

At this Cait sith asked her, "What is lass? What're you going to-"

However he was interrupted as Nozomi then told him, "Cait sith get over there! Tell them all to move now!"

Looking at her he was still confused as he began to ask her, "but-"

Once more though he was interrupted, "now!" She told him fiercely.

Jumping at this tone Cait sith though without another word launched himself off her shoulder and immediately ran forwards, as he made it in hearing distance he shouted out to everyone as they continued to battle on, "fella's! Fella's! Move go! Get scatterin now!"

Hearing him Mickey looked at Cait sith as he threw his arms back and forth showing his urgency, looking at him as he acted this way he then looked beyond him and saw Nozomi as her keyblade was glowing fiercely with light. Seeing this he too recognised that this really was something to run from so quickly he called out, "c'mon fella's! Do what Cait sith says move now!"

Everyone hearing Mickey as he shouted out to them all looked puzzled, but quickly they all did just that as they jumped and flew out of the way left and right, followed closely by Cait sith. Nozomi seeing at last that they had all departed then began to run forwards and she did she called out to the one last person there, "Hercules!"

Hearing her as he struggled against the monster as he held onto his tail still saw Nozomi fast approaching as she ran towards him. He then called back, "Nozomi!"

Seeing she'd got his attention Nozomi then shouted out once more, "throw that thing at me now! Quick!"

Hercules hearing Nozomi say this was absolutely baffled, but then he saw the glowing from her keyblade as she came running towards him and he knew too well that this girl always had a surprise up her sleeve. So though thinking it was insane he began to just that as he swung the monster around as he shouted to her, "well here he comes! I just hope you know what you're doing!" With that he made one last huge lunging swing as though he was throwing a spear, the monster was shot straight towards her.

Seeing it as it came hurtling towards her Nozomi quickly aimed her keyblade at the monster and let out her attack as her keyblade glowed thunderingly bright as she shouted out loud, "Luminous Tornado!" With that a huge blast of twirling blinding wind escaped from its end as she spun it lightning fast in her hands, the huge spinning tornado that escaped from her keyblade sucked the monster in as it began to twist and turns within its fast turbulent depths.

Everyone watched on awestruck as Nozomi gritted her teeth looking on angrily at the enormous thing, aiming it high she swung the tornado with the monster within it as she sent the monster flying high into the sky like a shooting star.

Looking at her as she did this everyone was silent with amazement, but then quickly they all began to run to Nozomi's side as she collapsed onto her knees as breathing in and out hard trying to recover her lost energy.

Everyone arriving around her finally, it was Saria who was the first to speak up as she spoke on excitedly, "Nozomi you did it! We've won! We-"

But she was interrupted, as Nozomi told her, "no Look!" She spoke as she pointed up into the sky. With that everyone did just that as they saw above high in the sky though the monster was high and faraway in the sky it was clearly coming back towards them all using what was left of it's wings to steer itself in the air.

Seeing this Cait sith then spoke up frustrated, "oh just great lass! Now what're we supposed to-"

However once again another interruption occurred as she told him, "we have to combine our powers together to get rid of it!"

At this Ori didn't understand what she meant at all as he complained to her, " what do you mean we've got to work together! What're we-"

But then Ori was interrupted as Nozomi told him, "everyone just come around me and I'll tell you all!"

Not knowing what it was she had planned at all everyone leaned in nonetheless as she told them her final idea that would finish things once and for all!

The monster high in the air used its energy as it was thrown away high to quickly make it's fast approach back towards them all, its heads all roared together enraged, it was going to let them all have it with the last of its power that it had left! Quickly it began to open all its mouth together as beams of energy began to gather together for one last thunderous blow.

After explaining her idea to everyone and with some slight modifications to the idea, it was finally confirmed, Cait sith spoke to her as he sat on her shoulder, "well lass I gotta salute ya on that one! Don't think anyone here would have come up with that one!"

Hearing him glad for a little bit of praise Nozomi replied, "thanks."

However Ori had to put his own injection in before they started, "as idiotic as it is comin from little miss left feet." Which caused Nozomi to look at him annoyed again.

However despite this little awkward moment everyone quickly put this aside as they all got into place to set the plan into motion, Ori set himself in front of the group his bow at the ready, Saria stood beside him as she took her violin and put it under her chin.

Behind them Mickey, Nozomi and Riku were ready as their keyblades were drawn out as they aimed them all up into the air, with Hercules behind them for protection and to watch on in case of any misconducts. The monster meanwhile was still coming closer and closer and it was going to be merely moments before it was upon them all.

Acting first Ori fired a lightning fast arrow as it sped fast brimming with electricity, then as it sped into the air Riku, Mickey and Nozomi quickly combined one single spell together as they all shouted out together, "FIRAGA!" At once the monumental fiery spell escaped their keyblades as the three balls of power combined together becoming one huge meteor, then rushing fast high into the air it reached the arrow in moments as it combined with it. This then turned it into a huge burning lance like shape as electricity pulsed through it along with the fire.

Seeing what had occurred it was time for Saria to bring it its final touch as she began to play her violin fast and passionately as she sung aloud," _race high and fly, my brothers and sister of the waves, combine with those that are foreign and let us dance in harmony_!" At once water swirled around her and the others as quickly spirals of water raced high into the air and with the power of Saria's voice surrounded the lance, as it became a true living embodiment of all the main elements. Then with the power of her voice the lance accelerated faster and fast beyond the eye could see and the monster seeing the dangerous missile fast approaching looked for the first time utterly terrified as it was too late for it to escape or turn away.

As it fast approached its target everyone shouted out all together with all their battle strength the name of that one finishing attack, "_Infinite Shining Storm Lance_!"

At this huge shout of energy the lance ignited powerfully as it surged and pierced the monster through its chest. Its roar was off the charts as the attack seared throughout it's entire being charring it to a crisp in moments as all the elements swarmed around it piercing every inch of its body until finally it stopped… after no more than a few moments its entire body turned to dust and faded away.

As it did so everyone gazed on and saw an enormous glittering beating heart within it quickly fly away into the distance as then a surge of green energy echoed across everywhere in the sky revealing the millions of ghosts inside as they all quickly descended beneath the clouds to return once more to the realms of the underworld.

Everyone watching as the monster vanished then saw a sight that delighted them far more than any other, the dark black stormy sky quickly faded away as sunlight shone through warming their cold skins.

Meanwhile the Gods at the bottom most part of Olympus saw huge flashes of light and then finally too saw the sky change as well and as they did the manacles upon their wrists all faded and vanished away. Seeing this they all smiled brightly and then there was a huge cry of applause at their return to freedom.

Trapped within the darkness of his rock hardened prison Zeus could not feel or see anything… he didn't know what it was he should do, his fellow Gods had all been trapped and ensnared, he was imprisoned and worst of all his son was dead and gone… he didn't want to accept it, but there was no other choice but to, Hades had-  
"Father!" At once hearing this voice a huge burst of light shone into his dark world and there in the very centre of this light was none other than his son, seeing him Zeus couldn't believe it as he cried out, "Hercules!"

Seeing him he then struggled and freed himself from the rock hardened bonds that held him, and there he saw his son in front of him alive and well having broken his cocoon. Looking at him Zeus spoke, "you're alive! I thought you'd-"

However he was interrupted as Hercules told him smiling brightly, "aw come on dad you didn't think I'd go down that easy did you?"

Hearing him say this Zeus felt himself almost moved to tears but not wanting to show his weakness to his own flesh and blood he laughed it off as he patted him hard on his shoulder as he told him, "ha! I knew it son! No boy of mine would be taken down by any old hussy!"

Gazing at the two of them as father and son were reunited everyone couldn't help but smile within this warm light and happy event happening in front of them all.

Watching on pleased himself his arms behind his back Ori spoke smiling brightly, "not bad, not bad at all huh?"

Saria hearing him smiled in reply as she said, "yeah, it's really great."

Looking at her two friends from behind Nozomi turned and looked at Riku and Mickey as she said to them both, "well I guess this wraps things up nicely here right?"

Mickey hearing her looked up and smiled himself as he replied, "yeah I'd say so!"

Riku pleased on how things had turned out himself decided to do his usual retort line as he said, "though of course it was all a miracle that we did it in the first place."

Looking at him Nozomi became annoyed at him for this line as she told him, "no it's not! It's because we worked together as a team! Which reminds me, you still have an apology you need to do."

At this remembering the promise that he'd made with her Riku became annoyed as he then replied straight back, "don't get started with that again!"

Hearing his annoyed voice Nozomi started up again as she told him, "again! You're the one who said you would apologise after we-"

With that the argument commenced between the two of them making Mickey and Cait sith having to watch the two of them awkwardly. Behind them all though enraged beyond words was Hades who was continued to be held down by the Graviga arrow. Moving his body he was nearly to where he wanted… he was going to have vengeance for this!

Cait sith on Nozomi's shoulder as he watched her fussing and arguing with Riku then noticed something as he looked up, he saw that Hercules was looking at his dad oddly as he asked him, "father what's that odd glow around you?"

Looking at the odd sparkling sensation that was happening around him Zeus replied, "I dunno?" But then suddenly as he asked this question a small broken piece of lightning bolt that he'd been carrying on him started to float away.

Watching it Zeus asked aloud puzzled, "what is this? Why's that lightning shard-" suddenly he stopped as it shone brighter as everyone looked on at it mesmerised.

Cait sith seeing that Nozomi and Riku hadn't noticed the sight quickly interrupted them both as he called out smacking Nozomi on the head hard, "oi banshee! Snow drop stop yer hollerin and look at that there!"

Feeling his smack Nozomi spoke out, "ow Cait sith what're you-!" but then she stopped as she and Riku then saw the lightning shard and its glowing pulsing light.

As they looked on at it Nozomi asked aloud, "that is-" but then at once her keyblade re-emerged again as then the shard rung out loud. As it did so a beam of light emerged as it reached high into the air. As it did everyone looked on amazed as a keyhole emerged in the skies of Olympus.

Ori and Saria gazing at the what was occurring before them were amazed as she asked, "that is-"

But then Nozomi feeling the energy building inside herself did what she had done so many times already as she lifted her keyblade. Then as she did a single beam of light emerged from its tip as it entered quickly through the keyhole, there was then a sound of something unlocking as it faded quickly away.

As it did so everything was in silence until Nozomi spoke, "well I guess our jobs done here then."

But suddenly at that moment as she said those very words Hades snapped and broke the arrow that had held him down with his bare hands, getting up quickly in the time they were all distracted he lifted up the one thing that would change everything as he shouted, "ORI! SARIA!"

Everyone turning around with a huge gasp looked and saw Hades had escaped from his gravitational prison, but the thing that he held in his hand terrified Ori and Saria from the inside out.

It was the bottle from which they had been released, it shone with silver light as the two of them shuddered as they felt its terrible pull as Hades shouted out once more, "YOU'RE MINE!"

Gasping then the two of them cried out painfully, "aaaggghhh!" At once their physical forms were broken down and turned into wisps of smoke until all that was left were two small glowing lights.

Everyone was horrified as they saw this occur, but then Nozomi rushed towards the two lights as she shouted out, "Saria, Ori!" But then she was too late as suddenly the two lights rushed away past her and entered the bottle in moments, as it was sealed shut with the skullcap.

Turning then Nozomi then caught a glimpse of the bottle as inside she saw Ori and Saria's small forms as they looked from within the bottle scared out of their minds as they banged the edges.

Looking at Hades he began to run down the now bright cloudy halls of Olympus, seeing him run everyone immediately began to try to chase after him, Mickey called out as he ran fast, "let those fella's go now Hades!"

Gritting his teeth angrily as he heard this Hades quickly turned his head as he shouted straight back, "in your dreams mouse cheeks!"

Riku running after him tried to knock the lord of death of his feet as he cast a spell his hand bare and ready, "Thundera!"

But he missed as Hades quickly dodged and then jumped into his black chariot that emerged from the skies flown by Pain and Panic who had brought it to his aid, he quickly began to escape from them all as the black griffin roared lifted him into the air.

Nozomi chasing after him shouted out as she flew out into the air, "stop right now Hades!"

Looking at that repulsive girl who had caused him his enormous loss, he angrily shouted straight back, "No chance there soot girl! They're my property! Oh and just so you know you'll never see your little princess again! She's havin a date with Hari right now!"

At this Nozomi stopped in mid-air as she gasped in shock and horror as Cait sith spoke out distressed, "her highness!"

Things had now suddenly turned for the worse and as Hades disappeared into the cloud cover no one in all of Olympus could foresee the events that would next transpire.


	87. Trials of the coliseum part 20

_**Chapter LXXXIV: The trials of the Coliseum Final part I**_

Racing fast in the air Nozomi was riding on board Pegasus with Hercules and the others since her energy had been dearly drained after the battle with the dragon heartless.

She was fuelled now by horrible anxiety and urgency for the safety of Oralee but also for that of Saria and Ori who had now been reclaimed by Hades, as they continued to plough through the clouds towards the coliseum she whispered to herself, "everyone! Oralee please be okay! Please…" Cait sith hearing her on her shoulder as she said this dug his nails a little more into her shoulder as he too was just as distressed for his princess.

Riku and Mickey behind her were silent for they too were just as anxious for Oralee's safety as well as for Meg and Phil who had been left behind, this fuelled Hercules all the more as he urged for Pegasus to run on forwards as he spoke out, "c'mon Pegasus! We've got to move!" Hearing his friend and master telling him this, the white winged horse neighed loudly as he pushed himself harder.

Finally together they all broke through the cloud cover, as below them immediately was the coliseum in full view with its still as ever pristine sandy marble pillars.

Seeing it Nozomi couldn't wait any longer as she immediately jumped off of Pegasus' back and started to descend down using her own wings as she jumped quickly from orb to orb.

Seeing her leave like that Riku cried out to her, "Nozomi!" However the king knew without telling him that it was useless to try and stop her, for when her mind was set nothing could hold her back.

Making it down onto the earth in moments Nozomi ran forwards looking around for anyone at all, ahead then she saw Phil and Meg together. Immediately she ran towards them both as she cried out, "guys!"

Hearing her despite his painful state Phil sat up as he began to shout out, "hey twinkle toes! What has-"

But then he was interrupted as Nozomi called out again, "are you both okay! What's happened here! Where is-"

Suddenly then Cait sith unable to hold himself back any longer jumped off of her shoulder as he cried out running forwards, "her highness! Oralee! Where is me-"

But then he was interrupted as then that one person above all others cried out to him, "Cait sith!" Looking then he saw much to his relief and happiness was Oralee as she ran out of the coliseum doors looking breathless.

Rushing towards her quickly Cait sith jumped and once more landed in Oralee's arms as he then hugged her tightly as he cried out, "yer highness! Yer highness! Yer okay! You're all right! You-" But then as he turned to look up at Oralee's face he saw that though there was a small smile of happiness at his return there was also a great sadness too. Puzzled at this he began to ask, "yer highness…?"

At once her smile faded away as Nozomi came over finally as Pegasus Hercules Mickey and Riku reached the ground, she began to say, "Oralee you're okay! What happened here and-"

But then she was interrupted as Oralee looked at her horribly saddened as Nozomi and Cait sith finally noticed what were tear marks on her cheeks as she told them both, "it's Vincent! Hari has…" with that she started to weep once more as her pain and guilt echoed throughout her as everyone gazed at her dumbfounded.

Inside the coliseum Oralee, Phil and Meg had relayed to them what had occurred while they were gone as they finished with a long moment of silence as everyone absorbed the information that they'd been given.

Finally after this moment of silence Riku was finally the one to break it first, "so basically Hari arrived here, hurt Phil and tried to take Oralee back?"

Shuddering as she heard this Oralee squeezed Cait sith a little more as he looked at her concerned.

Riku feeling bad was quiet once more but then Phil carried on though he too didn't like it either, "yeah that's right, then after getting that fatso out of them ropes she tried to do just that but then-"

It was Mickey who interrupted him as he said, "she had a change of plans?"

Meg nodded, "yeah that's it, she said he would be a better choice for the situation and then she…she struck him with her horrible power, practically nearly shredding him to near death… after he couldn't take anymore she made Pete carry him and they both vanished into a cloud of darkness."

They were all quiet once more but then Nozomi frustrated at Hari's heartless actions cried out, "but why? Why Vincent! What is it that she-"

But then Hercules went to answer that question himself for her, "it must be for Hades… he must have something planned, another deal no doubt for us… he was never one to accept total defeat," He spoke as he was angered himself at what had transpired.

Not liking this one bit Nozomi spoke up once more venting her frustration," but it's still horrible! What is it that she wants or even Hades now! What-"

However she was interrupted again as Oralee told them looking up, "she told me…"

At this everyone looked at her with shocked eyes, but then Riku spoke up as he asked, "what?"

Pausing still feeling horrible Oralee told them all, "she told me… that, that she wants us to meet her in the Underworld… if want to see Vincent again."

Hearing this information Hercules replied instantly, "so Hades does have something planned for us!"

However Mickey was silent as he didn't think that was quite it as his hand was to his chin in thought, Riku noticed him do this but he knew that this wasn't the time to ask so only listened on as then Nozomi spoke up, "the Underworld? Where's that? How do we get there?"

It was now Meg's turn to speak up as she said, "I know how to get there, but it's a very long, dark and treacherous path."

At these words it was then that finally Cait sith spoke up as Oralee relaxed her grip a little as he said, "a long path? We don't have the time ta be long lass! We've gotta save that Vincent lad along with Saria and Ori! Who knows what them creeps might be doin at this moment! If we hesitate now we-"

Hearing him Nozomi too was just as desperate as she spoke up interrupting him, "Cait sith we all know that! I know that! And I mean we all wanna get there as fast as we can but what can you expect to get us there ultrally quick? A sky rocket or something?"

Listening to their little quarrel as it continued it was then that the referee entered once more as Hercules told them, "Calm down you guys, I can get us all there, and quickly too, so there's no need for you to both panic."

Blinking as Nozomi stopped her complaints in moments looked at Hercules as she asked, "you can? But how?"

At this Hercules revealed a secretive smile as he replied, "you'll see when we get there."

Silent as she heard him say this Nozomi had no idea whatsoever what it was that Hercules has planned, but she knew that what ever it was that she could trust him, so she spoke once more, "okay then," with that she looked to Riku and Mickey as she told them, "let's go guys!"

But then as they all started to leave with Meg and Hercules along with Cait sith following them it was then that Oralee spoke up breaking out of her hesitation, "please let me go with you!"

Turning around startled Nozomi and then others looked at her silently, but then it was Cait sith who spoke up as he ran to her and put his hands on her lap, "but yer highness! It's too dangerous for ya! I don't wanna lose you again and we-"

But the small cat was interrupted as Oralee spoke up, "I don't want to be left behind this time! It's my fault Vincent was taken! He protected me and… I, "she then looked down as she felt her pained heart as she remembered the way he had protected her from the giant and Hari too," I couldn't do anything for him…" she then looked back up determined and told them, " so I have to go! I'm partially responsible for this."

Hearing the princess as she made this brave little speech Phil stood up as he then added standing next to Oralee, "yeah I agree with ya there, plus you guys have gotta bring me too, yer gonna need a real ref for whatever happens and plus I gotta see if you guys can finally be deemed worthy to be called heroes."

Listening to them both it was clear that they were resolved no mater what, so knowing that Mickey sighed as he spoke after a few moments, "well I guess there ain't no stoppin any of you fella's is there huh?"

At this both Oralee and Phil nodded and as they did this it was then that Riku spoke, "well since we've got a full crew now, we might as well get going."

Cait sith hearing him agreed as he then jumped and hopped onto Oralee's shoulder happily as he said, "right ya are there snow drops! Now let's get movin' guys!"

Nozomi nodded as she headed forward and opened the doors for everyone, "we've got to save Ori, Saria and Vincent!" With that they all proceeded out the coliseum doors and walked on to the entrance to the Underworld.

Meanwhile down in those very depths, Pain and Panic avoided another fireball from their master as he shouted infuriated, "we were so close!" After dodging the dangerous blast they both quivering in fear raised their heads as they watched Hades.

Hari and Pete stood some distance behind him, looking at the lord of death Pete was shaking in his boots as now it seemed that Hades had become an enraged volcano, watching him with her cool as ever green eyes Hari was silent as the enraged tantrum continued, "and why did we fail?"

With that he then lifted the bottle that contained Saria and Ori who looked at Hades petrified from within it as they held onto one another as his golden eyes blazed down upon them both, "because the two of you puny little worms just had to go so soft and noble!" Finishing at this point he gazed down again at their scared forms.

Pete looking at him didn't know what to expect at all as he only continued to stare at Hades quietly, but then suddenly Hades turned and hollered at him and Hari as his eyes seared into them both, "and just what the hell were you two doing!"

Backing away immediately at this hellish force of the lord of death all Pete could do was stare at Hades petrified with fear while all Hari did was continue to stare at him unfazed as he carried on, "I gave you simple instructions! Take old one eye, then get that princess! Then what do you do! You bring me back a tattered red tramp!" Looking at Pete hatefully for a few moments as he saw him terrified he then turned his gaze to Hari," and you told me that wonder boy's powers were going to be completely gone! You promised me-"

However he was then interrupted by Hari's cold logical voice as she explained to him, "it is not I nor my accomplices fault that Hercules managed to recover."

Looking at her still gritting his teeth Hades barked at her angrily, "what!" Pete was quiet still as he could only pray that she wouldn't say anything to further upset the table.

Hari still with her arms folded then carried on with her explanation, "I definitely was able to cut the link within his heart that was the connection to his divine capabilities, but unfortunately it seems that his heart was able to connect it back again."

Staring at her Hades then asked, "Connect back again?"

Hari nodded as she then said, "yes, there was probably some kind of incident or perhaps a dire need or desire to use his strength again which was able to over come my powers and connect itself once more, though of course it would have been painful to do it in the process."

Listening to this information though it didn't please Hades at all in the slightest as he retorted, "well great! Just great then! And you think that explanation is going to make me feel better!"

Hari was quiet then as she continued to stare at him quietly as it was clear what the answer was without her having to say so, so she let him continue, "you promised me a chance! You promised me victory! And now… now we-"

However then Hari interrupted him again as she told him, "We still have an opportunity."

At this everyone looked at her dumbfounded with silence and surprise, looking at her Hades breaking out of his surprised moment he asked, "you said what?"

Continuing to stare at him with her cool eyes Hari then told him, "I said there is still an opportunity for you to win, if I am successful at what will come next."

Pete was baffled at this, what did she mean from 'what will come next?' What did she have planned, Hades looking at her then illustrated that question himself as he asked, "and what is that exactly?"

With that Hari removed her crossed arms as she then walked over to Hades and moved her head as she leant forwards and whispered to him quietly at what it was that was going to occur.

Watching on from a distance all Pete could do was stare on, he looked to Hades expression as he listened to Hari's plan, at first his expression was irritated but then after some more words his eyes widened as he looked amazed… finally after a few moments Hari finished her explanation as she looked at him with her cold seriousness still there. Quiet for a moment as Pete saw Hades' amazed expression wondered to himself 'what on earth it has Hari him?' but then Hades spoke as he asked, "you could do that?"

Hari simply nodded as she replied, "yes, if I am successful."

Further quiet for a moment Hades amazed expression lingered but then it changed as Pete saw a sharp tooth fanged smile emerge from him as he said, "well then… looks like we do still have a little ace up our sleeves…"

Pete confused at these words was still wondering what on earth was going on, but before he could question either of them there was suddenly a rumble in the ground that caused him to look to the side as well as Pain and Panic, as they looked on with widened eyes.

Hari and Hades though turning to look at the approaching force both knew instantly who was approaching them as then looking with her cold eyes, Hari spoke, " and now it begins."

Then at the very end of these words there was suddenly a huge crash as rocks and debris were sent flying everywhere along with a huge cloud of dust, then it suddenly all cleared away as it revealed a huge monstrous beast that Hades knew all too well. Cerberus, but what made him different than normal were the passengers that rode on the back of its three enormous heads (Nozomi Riku and Mickey), all three of the heads snarled infuriated as Hercules sat upon the centre head holding onto its ears.

Then after a few more moments Pegasus emerged from behind as he landed on the ground next to Cerberus looking on just as fiercely with Oralee, Cait sith, Phil and Meg upon his back.

Looking at the group of heroes as they arrived on their unusual modes of transportation Hades was now though perfectly relaxed as he spoke out holding the bottle in his hand, "oh well look who's here? Man you guys certainly know how to make an entrance don't you?"

Everyone puzzled at his relaxed reaction however quickly looked on at him with fierce determination, it was then that Hercules spoke out, "Hades!"

But then Nozomi carried as she stood up on the left Cerberus head as she summoned the Starseeker and told him, "Release Ori, Saria and Vincent right now!"

Hades hearing the pint size commanding him only smiled more as he replied, "oh and… why's that?"

Saria hearing her friend in the depths of the bottle tried to voice herself but it was impossible as the bottle stopped any chance of sound escaping, Ori seeing her depressed as she sunk to her knees comforted her as he looked up to Nozomi again with a silent desperateness.

Nozomi gritted her teeth angry at this mockery as she also saw Ori and Saria's predicament as she stared down at him, but then Mickey spoke up for her as he told the lord of death, "we're not joking around here Hades!"

But then hearing the small mouse king Hades simply waved his hand as though making the seriousness fly away as he replied relaxed still, "who ever said I was jokin around…" there was silence again as the answer was all too clear, but then seeing that it was time to get down to it Hades continued, "c'mon why don't you guys all follow me?" He said as he then started to move away with Hari following closely behind him.

At this thinking it was really weird Riku responded, "Follow you?"

Hades then turned his head as he replied, "that's right, I've got a little proposition for you all."

With that he started on his way again followed quickly by Pain, Panic and Pete who were all still unsure themselves at what he and Hari had cooked up together.

Watching as Hades walked away in his still strangely relaxed manner no one had any idea whatsoever what it was that he had planned, so watching them Cait sith spoke up, "so what now lads?"

Hercules hearing him then replied, "We follow them."

With that everyone nodded at once as they all started to walk forwards together though Nozomi and Cait sith were careful to stick close to Oralee as they all cautiously followed Hades.

Moving out of a cave mouth of some kind everyone then came forwards to see in front of them a huge green swirling bottomless vortex of some kind that swirled angrily. Looking at it Hercules recognised in moments as the same thing that he and Sora had sent Hades into so many months ago, looking at it again now it still made him nervous to even see it.

Everyone seeing it themselves looked at the horrible thing with the same mixed emotions, Nozomi seeing it put a hand to her mouth as she spoke, "man that's nasty!"

But then looking up she noticed something glowing slightly with silver light, looking up she then saw a sight that made her call out in moments, "Vincent!"

At once everyone hearing her all looked up then to see the same sight she had seen, indeed it was Vincent who was sprawled unconscious and still within a silver sphere of light, he was clearly badly damaged with his red cape even more tattered then already was with scars and scratches all over him.

Seeing him caged like this everyone was shocked, but then Hades spoke as he mocked Nozomi still standing beside the edge of the vortex, Hari still by his side with Pete and his other two minions with him, "very well observed there, soot girl, looks like you've got eyes after all."

Hearing him mocking her Nozomi immediately became angered as she then called her keyblade quickly and ran forwards shouting, "why you!"

Seeing her rush forwards Riku called out reaching his hand forwards, "Nozomi don't!"

But it was too late as she launched her attack as she made to make a jumping slash, quickly seeing her do this Pete, Panic and Pain scattered out of the way however suddenly Hades vanished in a puff of smoke in moments, seeing this startled Nozomi asked, "what the-" but then she was suddenly struck from behind by a blow from Hari as she was sent falling into the vortex. Everyone seeing this became panicked as Oralee cried out loudly, "Nozomi no!"

Phil called out quickly too, "twinkle toes!"

Feeling the blow from the attack and hearing the cries of her friends Nozomi gasped loudly as she quickly got her bearings back together as she spun and flew into the air once again as her wings came out. Then she quickly ascended, everyone seeing her do this as she emerged from the mouth of the vortex all sighed with relief.

"Well that's thank goodness," Meg spoke glad but then suddenly as she said these words there was a rumble in the ground as then huge dark grey rocks from all over flew into one place and created a platform like arena. Seeing it everyone watched as it hovered over the bottomless vortex that was underneath it as it pulsed with purple light.

Seeing this Nozomi asked puzzled, "what is-" but then she was cut short as when she tried to jump back over the edge a huge barrier emerged making her bounce back, recovering from the ricochet she quickly asked, "huh what the heck is this?" Cautiously she approached the barrier that now surrounded the pit as she tapped it gently and saw it glow at her touch, looking at it she then looked at the others who were just as puzzled as she was.

Cait sith then spoke up, "what's goin on ere?"

Glad to know she could at least hear her friends Nozomi responded just as puzzled, "I dunno? Why am I the one who is-"

But then she was interrupted as then Hades told her," you're gonna be in a little match now babe."

Hearing this Nozomi turned her head and looked up then to see Hades hovering over her next to the silver sphere that contained Vincent, seeing him Nozomi replied to him confused, " a match?"

Then suddenly in front of her Hari appeared as she told her, "That is correct."

Her sudden appearance making her jump Nozomi gasped as she then quickly jumped away from her and landed on the platform that had been created for them, as she got up hastily quick Nozomi saw that Hari too had now descended though she landed with more grace and ease as her metallic wings folded back into her.

Everyone watching as the two of them landed on the platform, looked on in silence as Hades descended and landed on the platform himself with Vincent still in the sphere beside him. Looking at Vincent in his imprisoned state still made Nozomi angered but she listened quietly as Hades relayed his little arrangement to her, "now here's what we're gonna have happen here, you and miss cool girl here are gonna have a match and the winner takes all."

Hearing him say this Nozomi asked curiously," take all?"

But then at these words Hades revealed the bottle that contained Ori and Saria and popped it open, in moments the two lights that were her friends rushed out in a mist like wind as it connected to the sphere and forced them both to enter. Ori and Saria materialised in moments as they smacked the sphere trying to call out to her still. Seeing this she cried out, "Saria! Ori!" But it was too late as once more Hades ascended into the air with the three imprisoned captives as they were forced to watch the match from above.

Watching as they were taken above Nozomi was silent but then she heard Hari speak once again, "I expect you understand what Hades means, do you not? Nozomi?"

Hearing her speak she was quietly irritated at her cool tone, for she knew practically nothing about this girl, but she knew she still hated her for what she was causing, so she replied trying to be cool herself, "of course I did… but you'll have to enlighten me, what exactly are you going to win from this little match?"

Hari listening to her little query bowed her head as she closed her eyes and made her reply, "well as you already know, Hades obviously does not care for those nobodies, nor Vincent," she then looked up again opening her cold eyes, "and neither do I."

Gritting her teeth at this Nozomi held herself back as she listened to Hari's cold answer, "so… what we have arranged is thus, if you are able to be win against me then your friends will be free and unscathed with no strings attached…"

Assuming this all ready Nozomi felt irritated that this girl was treating her like a child as she then made her go on, "and what exactly do you get?"

Seeing that her opponent wished to know Hari told her simply," if I am victorious… your princess will be ours once more… but more than that, I shall take your treasure power and all…"

Hearing this last part Nozomi was baffled, 'treasure?' She thought to herself, what treasure could she be talking about? But then looking to her right hand at the very weapon in her hand she immediately came up with the assumption as she replied smiling, "oh sure all right then…" with that she pointed her keyblade at Hari in a fighters stance as she told her, "if you can beat me that is!"

Seeing her do this stance Hari immediately did the same as she too pointed her own keyblade 'the one winged angel," at her, her green eyes in sharp cold focus.

Riku and Mickey both hearing this though really knew what Hari's words meant as Riku tried to call out to her, "you idiot! Don't agree to that! You don't know what-"

But then he was stopped as the barrier around the vortex shone more and instantly became sound proofed stopping any sound from their side reaching Nozomi's ears. Hades watching on from above simply cleaned out one of his ears as he spoke bored, 'I think that's enough of the pleasantries, now it's time to rumble!" He shouted out loudly waving his arms as the battle instantly commenced.


	88. Trials of the coliseum part 21

_**Chapter LXXXV: The trials of the Coliseum Final part II**_

Smash! Hari crashed against Nozomi, as her keyblade 'The One Winged Angel' struck hard into the 'Starseeker.' Gasping against her power Nozomi gritted her teeth as she turned in the air with Hari as she pushed her away from herself again.

Landing on the ground of the platform Nozomi looked up cringing from the force of the impact as Hari floated in the air, her steel wings outspread as she gazed down at her with those same cold eyes.

Looking up at her archenemy with annoyed eyes the battle between them had continued for seemingly ages and what was really irritating was that she seemed absolutely unaffected by the length or even the impacts that she'd laid on her!

Aggravated Nozomi thought to herself, 'man I really hate this girl!'

Then as though reading her thoughts Hari asked her, "are you giving up?"

Hearing her Nozomi grew more annoyed she then replied straight back, "as if! This battle hasn't even begun yet!"

Listening as these words were spoken Hari closed her eyes for a moment as she replied, "I see…" readying herself Nozomi could feel what was coming next as Hari opened her eyes as she raised her own blade and said, "well then, let us continue!" With that Hari launched herself forwards once more as Nozomi too quickly took off into the air as the two of them clashed all over again.

Watching from above still encased in their silver glowing prison sphere Ori and Saria watched on as Nozomi continued to battle on against Hari.

Taking care of Vincent as best as she could, Saria held him over her lap as he continued with his uncomfortable unconscious slumber, holding him like this was the only thing she could do for the sphere stopped her and Ori from being able to use their magic or the powers that they each had.

Both her and Ori continued to watch on as Nozomi battled and from the start it had been a very difficult fight, as Hari possessed a speed and strength that Nozomi had just barely been able to match as they continued on.

Watching Saria had a gaze of terrible worry as she looked on and flinched nearly every time Nozomi was struck by Hari's horrible power, while Ori looked on with just as worried eyes as his fingers clenched against the silver sphere as he gritted his teeth revealing his agitation.

Hades watching beside them in the meantime had a satisfied expression of enjoyment as he once again got to see Hari's amazing powers in action. As he watched on as she continued to plough into Nozomi he turned and looked at Ori and Saria, silent for a moment he then grinned to himself as he then said loud enough for the two of them to hear, "it's so funny to think isn't it?"

Stopping their worried gaze for a moment Saria and Ori turned to look at their former boss with puzzled expressions as he then said to them smiling as he mocked them, "that puny little sootball is fighting just to save just a couple of insignificant nobodies and a red tramp… weird isn't it?"

Ori hearing him paused as he then looked at Hades hatefully as he shouted something out to him as Saria only put her arms to Vincent's shoulders holding him a little tighter as she looked at Hades with just a fierce as expression also imbued with a slight touch of sadness.

Seeing their reactions Hades only smirked a little more as he turned his attentions back to the ongoing battle, he then murmured once more, "Well let's see how the rest of this one plays out huh?"

Meanwhile on the outside of the vortex standing on its very edges held back by the invisible barrier, Mickey, Riku, Oralee, Cait sith, Hercules and everyone else were all forced to watch the difficult and nail biting battle.

None of them could shout out any words of encouragement or even warning to her as she carried on. However this still didn't deter Cait sith from trying to do so, "lass come on! Ya gotta move faster than that! Nah not there! Ya daft! Agh!"

Everyone else around him though was dead in silence as they watched on all of them practically holding their breath at the climatic battle. Riku watching on as he pressed his hands against the invisible barrier clenched his hands tightly against the solid surface as he remembered the words that Hari had said before the match began. _" If I am victorious… I shall take your treasure power and all…" _For in reality he knew what that very _treasure _was and if he could only tell Nozomi what it was she might take this match more seriously! But then if he did… the pain was too terrible to think about as he thought of the possible reaction that she would have.

So looking down as he watched her battle on he whispered, "Nozomi you've got to pull through this… if you don't… it'll be the end of you!"

Nozomi in the meantime unaware of these words continued on her battle with Hari as the two of them were up in the air again. Nozomi striking now into her with her keyblade looked at her mad as it grated into her weapon as Hari showed no reaction whatsoever.

Looking hard at her suddenly Hari struck her keyblade back as she then quickly turned and with one of her sharp steel wings she struck into Nozomi hard leaving her with painful scratches as she quickly began to fall into the air.

Seeing her fall Hari pulled her wings back inside of her as she then chased her through the air and when she was in the right range she glowed with that same scarlet red electrical light as she cried out "Diablos's guillotine!"

At once the blade like energy strike flew out of her blade as it came homing in straight onto Nozomi's falling form. Shaking herself out of her dazed state for a moment Nozomi opened her eyes saying, "ow that really-" But then seeing the red lightning blast coming straight towards her she reacted, "oh whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Instantly she used her wings as she quickly beat them and maneuvered herself out of the way as it struck and exploded into the platform below.

Seeing it's heavy impact this made her ultra glad she snapped awake when she did, "that was lucky…" but then she looked quickly up into the air as she saw Hari still coming towards her. She had to think of something and fast!

Holding her position in the air as Hari came closer and closer towards her Nozomi let her mind think and plan as the idea came to her in moments. If she succeeded she could win this all in one go!

Pulling her keyblade up she thought quickly to herself, 'I sure hope this works!' then immediately she aimed and cried out determined, " Swift star rays!" At once the enchanted comets of light streamed out as they headed straight towards Hari.

Seeing them coming with her cold gaze Hari was undeterred as she smashed into the small pitiable spells as each star came flying. Finishing the last one with a single swing she turned in the air.

As she did she looked down to the ground again and saw that her opponent had vanished! Seeing this she suddenly sensed something, turning her head slightly she then saw Nozomi behind her, her keyblade raised as it was pulled back by her right hand as she looked at her fiercely.

Hari seeing this expression then saw Nozomi began to move, intercepting her next move Hari quickly acted before the blade could even touch her as she pulled her entire body backwards as she arched her back. Nozomi finishing her swing acted quickly as Hari did exactly what she had predicted she'd do, so as she arched back exposing her stomach, Nozomi maneuvered her left leg quickly as she performed a swift and violent scissor kick as she cried out, "haaaa!"

Hari hearing her cry out then suddenly was struck as she was sent plummeting towards the platform her eyes closing at the blow. Watching from above as this was happening Pete stood on the other end of the vortex's mouth as he watched with Pain and Panic standing beneath his legs as they both watched with widened eyes.

As he watched the strike he flinched at the sight of it, for he knew Hari was powerful and as she had already told him and had shown. She could feel no pain, but still it wasn't easy for him to watch her go through this.

Nozomi seeing that she had sent Hari flying immediately flew down at her, Hari in the meantime her eyes closed open them before she hit the ground, landing in a hurry she looked up and saw Nozomi coming towards her.

Seeing that she had gotten Hari's attention Nozomi went straight into the second stage of her attack as she reached into her right pocket. Then looking at it for a moment she held it briefly to her chest whispering something before throwing it quickly down towards the ground.

Hari seeing the small missile coming her way was silent as she held her keyblade up defensively, but then as she watched she saw that the 'missile' was no more than a small green jewel. However instead of smashing or simply bouncing and rolling onto the floor it suddenly ricocheted into the air as it quickly glowed brightly green with power as it made its way back to Nozomi it shined incredibly brightly as she called out, "come on Maia!" At once the same beautiful green smiling face of her summon spirit emerged as it flowed all around her with leaves flying around left and right from her outstretched flowing arms.

Then taking her cue Nozomi raised her keyblade and as she did Maia acted immediately as she flowed around it and then entered it making it shine with power.

Hari watched this quietly her stance unchanged; however she clenched her keyblade just a little tighter, Nozomi then landing on the ground geared herself forwards as she unleashed a series of fast kicks making Hari be pushed back against the force.

Everyone watching from above saw that Nozomi seemed to be turning the tide as they all looked on with amazed eyes; she was letting Hari have it with everything she had! Watching her Mickey thought to himself that maybe she could win!

"Wow I'm certainly glad I ain't down there!" Pain spoke as he saw the thrashing below.

At this comment Panic replied shaking at the display of power, "ditto."

Pete watching from where he was didn't like what was going on at all as he saw Nozomi thrash harder and harder against Hari, as he had no idea how she could make a comeback from this! Hades though in the meantime was silent as he watched on with a blank expression… anything could happen now.

Spinning with another roundhouse kick Nozomi finally knocked Hari's arms backwards exposing herself once again, taking her chance she clenched both hands over her keyblade as she then swung it forwards with all of her might as she cried out, "Emerald Mana Drain!"

At once her keyblade struck Hari hard in her centre as then Maia rushed out from within her keyblade and spread herself throughout Hari's body as she erupted from inside her making a huge shower of pink blossoms fly around. Hari's eyes widened at the attack as though in shock from its powerful magic.

Seeing this from where he was and seeing her reaction as she fell to her knees Pete was immediately alarmed as he cried out distressed, "HARI!"

Riku noticing him call out like this looked across to him surprised and then quietly he looked down again as he thought to himself as he realized, 'so that must be it!"

Hades watching Hari's seeming defeat bit his lip in frustration, meanwhile still watching from within their globe prison Ori and Saria watched with amazement at Nozomi's sudden turn around, she was gonna do it! She was going to win! They were going to be free!

Nozomi in the midst of battle feeling herself that it was time for the final blow jumped back for a moment as Hari kneeled on the floor seemingly drained. Seeing her like this she unleashed her finishing move as she pulled her right leg back and then swung it forwards crying out as she began to glow, "Astral Aerial-"

But then she was stopped in mid sentence for as her leg smashed forwards it struck into Hari's left arm which had risen in seconds like a solid iron bar making the white glittering energy that had flowed around her vanish in moments!

Everyone seeing this were silenced in shock and amazement, what happened!

Looking at this just as startled herself Nozomi's face was in shock as her leg was still against her raised arm as then she watched Hari lift up her face as she looked at her with the most fierce cold expression that she had ever seen as she asked chillingly, "is that all you have to offer?" Blinking as she said these words Nozomi was silent as then Hari asked further, "Well is it?"

Gasping at these chilling words Nozomi was suddenly thrown back by Hari, however landing quickly on the ground once more Nozomi looked at her with widened eyes as she asked her, "how the! How did you! I thought you were?"

Looking at her though Hari lifted herself off of her knees as she looked at her still as coldly as she said, "finished?"

Nozomi was hushed in moments as she looked at her silently with perplexion.

Hari then told her the hard truth; "your attacks as of so far have done nothing to damage me."

At these words Nozomi couldn't quite comprehend what she had said, but then as it set in she asked with slight outrage, "what!"

Her cold gaze still unwavering Hari recited herself as she closed her eyes for a moment as she then said, "your attacks have done nothing whatsoever… in truth," with that she opened her eyes once more as she said with icy harshness, "they have been absolutely pathetic!"

Hearing these words of insult Nozomi couldn't believe her at all and so rushed at her quickly as she shouted loudly, "why you!"

However Hari quickly and calmly stepped out if the way as Nozomi tried to strike her and instead was pushed by her making her stand dangerously close to the edge of the platform with the ferocious vortex below.

Gasping quickly and turning back to look at Hari, Nozomi saw her look at her still as coldly, she had no idea what was to come next as she listened to her quietly, "but then again even if you were of higher performance, it would still be futile."

Not understanding a word she said Nozomi asked annoyed, "what do you mean!"

Looking at her aggravated state Hari then told her the truth; "I am incapable of feeling any pain, so if there is no damage to feel, there is no damage dealt."

At this answer Nozomi looked at Hari oddly with silence for a few moments, she could feel nothing? But then quickly she looked at her mad as she told her, "as if I'm gonna believe that!" With that she rushed forwards once more as she went to strike Hari, not believing a word of her bluff.

But all Hari did was stand as still as a statue as Nozomi struck her side hard and fast, but as her blade made contact it felt as though she was hitting a pillar of lead. Feeling the vibration of her hit Nozomi was in silence, but then at last she noticed Hari's unflinching reaction as though nothing had occurred at all.

Staring at her in disbelief Nozomi said in shock, "that's impossible!"

Looking down at her as she turned her head almost robotically Hari then asked her hauntingly, "It is as you see."

These words chilling her from the inside out Nozomi stepped back horrified as she almost stumbled, Hari couldn't feel anything? Nothing at all? But how could that be possible? It was inhuman! It was-

Interrupting her Hari spoke again paying no heed to the blow Nozomi had dealt her, " it is a disappointment though that you still have not been able to master the truth of what lies within you."

Stopping her from her own horrified thoughts Nozomi looked up at her and asked puzzled, "the truth?"

Hearing the questioning tone within her voice Hari stared at her for a moment and then looked up above at Riku, Mickey and the others quietly as she considered something, then she spoke again as she stared at Nozomi, "though… of course it probably hasn't been revealed to you so that you can preserve your heart and spirit… or perhaps merely they just wish to keep you on their side."

Forgetting her fear for a moment Nozomi repeated puzzled further, "on their side?" With that she turned and looked up at Riku and Mickey, as she wondered what that meant, hiding the truth from her?

Looking at her still Hari spoke once more, "but that is irrelevant, there is no more time for conversing… the time of you your end is here."

Hearing her say this Nozomi turned around and looked at her and watched as she drew out the 'One-Winged Angel' as suddenly she saw her glow with that same scarlet red light. Looking at her startled she watched as it became horrible and menacing as it filled the entire space as a circle emerged beneath Hari's feet.

Staring at the circle Nozomi was further shocked, as it was nearly exactly the same circle that emerged when she traveled to different worlds, but this circle was red in colour with the Roman numeral 'IV' in its centre. Looking at this she asked aloud, "this is-"

But then she was interrupted as a ringing sound filled the air as shards like small broken glass emerged from within the circle, they gathered all around and encircled Hari's body floating in the air until suddenly they all at once covered her entire being. As they did something began to form all over her, as the ringing increased the small shards glowed more and more until finally they ceased. Then in a single moment the shards and circle vanished and revealed Hari in a new form all together.

What Nozomi saw as well the others was her in a full suit of armor as it covered her from her neck to her feet, it was coloured with rich reds and golden lines as a brown leather cape hung about her shoulders. Looking at this armor Nozomi couldn't believe it! It was just like the one Aqua and Terra had worn in her dreams and also the Lachesis Reports! How could she be wearing it?

Everyone staring from above were all just as shocked, Phil then cried out," what the heck is that armor! Where'd she get that from!" However as Mickey looked at her in that suit he recognized it all too well, it was exactly the same as from back then.

Pete looking down at her couldn't believe it himself either! Hari had never once mentioned anything about this armor to him… what was she going to do in it?

Saria and Ori in the midst of their globe looked on just as amazed, even Hades himself was surprised but then he smiled quickly revealing his sharp teeth as he said, "well looks like things are getting interesting now!"

Nozomi staring at Hari was so overwhelmed that no words came out of her mouth at all, however looking at her with her ice-cold eyes Hari positioned herself as she said, " you're mine!" With that a visor appeared over her face as her head was concealed in a metallic helm in moments letting her long ponytail fall through a gap in the back.

Hearing these words Nozomi turned her head but then Hari vanished in moments in a flash, looking at this she breathed, "what the-"

But suddenly all at once she was struck knocking her off of her feet as she began to fall, but then suddenly she felt a metallic point upon her back as she fell in the air, "Fire Blazer!" Then suddenly she was struck by a single hot and burning fireball that sent her flying into the air.

Feeling the pain she cried out, "aagghhh!" Then Hari on the ground aimed her keyblade as she let more fireballs fly at Nozomi as each one struck her over and over again the pain unbearable.

Then seeing that Nozomi was helpless Hari flew into the air as her wings opened from her back as she took off into the air, then taking aim she drew her keyblade out to strike Nozomi down.

However not wanting to give up she opened her eyes and saw Hari over her, then quickly before she could strike she flew out of the way as she dived down. With intense speed Hari chased after her as she aimed her keyblade at her still as she dived.

Landing on the ground fast Nozomi turned and then jumped out of harms way as Hari impacted the ground, but then she quickly rose and began to shoot more fireballs in Nozomi's direction.

Seeing them coming she spoke aloud, "oh not again!" Quickly she took off dodging each fireball as it sped after her, getting a good distance in the air she smashed into each fiery missile left and right. Things were definitely not going her way!

Everyone watching on as the two of them continued to battle on could all see that she was struggling, Oralee spoke aloud with worry, "this isn't good! She can't deal with that level of power all on her own."

Hercules agreed as he spoke, "I know… but there's nothing we can do about it…" He clenched his right hand at this thought, if only there was some way to get her out of this.

Riku watching on was consumed with worry himself as he said aloud, "hang in there Nozomi!"

Striking still Nozomi finally finished off the last of the fireballs as they dissipated in moments, she breathed in and out hard clearly exhausted from all this running around and concentration she had to put in.

Suddenly below her she noticed something else as Hari stood practically underneath her, her keyblade was raised high into air her face looking down as she seemed as though ready to dance. All at once there was a great shine of red light around her as well as shines of gold.

Looking at this from above Cait sith asked aloud, "Now what's that lass doin?"

Then all at once something happened as Hari's wings flew out and became monstrously enormous, Nozomi looked at this alarmed as she asked, "what is-"

But then the light around her seemed to turn into a huge whirlwind as Hari then spoke in almost a whisper as her power climbed to its highest point, "_Kali de dola Maelstrom!"_

Then suddenly as these words were spoken Hari's wings came apart and out of her back as all the wires, metal and fan like material all melded together to form swords of all shapes and sizes as they danced in a huge whirlwind of red as they rose into the air covering the entire the platform.

Looking at the oncoming blades as they raced left and right Nozomi was horrified as she spoke out quietly, "oh no!" She quickly moved as the swords began to chase after her, however it was impossible for her to move around as the red whirlwind struck against her wings damaging them badly, it even seemed to move all of the orbs she could of stepped on out of her reach.

As she tried to run she had to shield her eyes against the harsh wind as it was nearly blinding her, "man this is-" But suddenly it was too late for her to speak as suddenly one of the swords struck her sending her flying backwards, it was horrible as she felt she'd been stung by a flood of needles! Gasping in pain from the blow she was suddenly struck by another sword, then another and another as she was struck all over on all sides by the whirlwind of blades.

Looking down at this horrible sight Saria had her hands over her mouth trembling terribly, Ori looked on just as horrified as everyone else was, while Hades grinned with pure glee, this was all too fun.

As another sword struck her Nozomi cried out again, "aaagghhh!" But then suddenly from nowhere a single blow struck her stomach as she was sent plummeting into the ground the pain agonizing.

Landing into the platform with a huge cloud of dust emerging Nozomi gasped painfully in and out and saw much to her displeasure it was Hari as she stood over her, the whirlwind had now ceased but the swords floated around her as each blade aimed directly at her.

More aggravated then frightened Nozomi spoke to her, though it was hard, "where… did you… where did you get that armor?"

The helm and visor still covering her face Hari pulled her head back and let them fall back revealing her face as she continued to stare down at her with those same cold green eyes. Looking at her quietly Hari spoke to her, "it is something that has always been a part of me, for after all it is part of the truth of who I am."

Once again hearing her mysterious as ever riddled voice Nozomi began to ask again, "what do you mean? You mean you knew Terra and-"

However she was stopped as Hari pulled her keyblade back and told her, "That name and the others are dead in the past… now it is time for you to be as well." With that she mercilessly struck Nozomi again as she was then sent flying over the edge of the vortex lifeless.

As she fell in the air Nozomi could feel gravity taking its toll as it pulled her more and more towards the abyss of the vortex, looking above herself as she felt clouded by its green mists she could see everyone's faces as they all stared down at her with horrified and worried expressions.

Looking at them she thought to herself as she saw Saria as she reached her hand out to her with tears streaming down her face, Ori with his eyes widened in horror and Vincent still in his pained unconscious state, 'guys I'm sorry… I've let you down again haven't I? Some friend I am…' Then looking again she could see Oralee and Cait sith looked at her just the same as Hercules and the others were, 'Oralee… I'm sorry I couldn't hang out with you like I promised, Cait sith? You're probably berating me right now huh?' She almost felt like laughing at this.

Then finally she looked to Mickey and Riku as she thought, 'your Majesty, I'm so sorry that I was such a pain and handful to you… Riku…" at this she thought as she looked on that he seemed to be calling out to her smacking the barrier with his fists and there were… tears…? Finally, 'that's right… I still have to…' she then disappeared beneath the vortex entirely as the last thoughts came, 'get you back… to Sora.'


	89. Trials of the coliseum final part

_**Chapter LXXXVI: The trials of the Coliseum Final part III**_

The fight over Hari was silent as she stood in the middle of the platform, her blades still hovering over her as her armor still fixed upon her body glowing with red light as her long ponytail blew gently around her. Looking down at her Pete was relieved that the battle was over as he spoke glad at the outcome, "whoa there… ya certainly know how to put on a show there Hari." He then let a small smile show revealing that he was proud of her victory.

However everyone else's reaction within the chamber was far from ecstatic as Meg cried out loud, "Nozomi no!" As she held her face in her hands horrified at the loss that had occurred as Pegasus looked horribly depressed just as both Phil and Hercules were.

Oralee was just as horribly grieved as she held onto Cait sith tightly hiding her own tears away as they were absorbed by his fur coat as he hugged her shoulder tightly upset himself, while Mickey was in deep silence a look of horrible remorse on his face as he looked down at the ground.

Riku was on his hands and knees in utter silence… Saria was horribly distressed as she cried into Vincent's shoulders losing one of the most precious friends that she had, a single tear then at that moment slid from her eyes as it fell upon Vincent's cheek which made him groan slightly groggily as he finally then opened his eyes painfully, Ori meanwhile not noticing slid onto his knees. It was over… they were never going to be free again.

Hades all the more ecstatic at this little turn of events cried out punching his fist into the air, "wooooo! Now that's what I call a match! Well done there babe! Now we both get-" But suddenly the lord of death was suddenly interrupted as from below the platform and within the green depths of the vortex!

"_Blossoming Prism of Light!"_

A great shining diamond of white light appeared covering the whole of the platform, distracted he looked down at it shocked as he cried, "what the! What is this!"

Feeling and then seeing this flood of light themselves everyone looked below then to see the light as it flooded the entire vortex, looking at it Riku spoke baffled, "what is this? What's-"

Suddenly there was a great ringing in the air and suddenly the platform that Hari stood upon was suddenly destroyed as the lights heated radiation splintered it in moments as it shattered and turned to dust.

Pete seeing this occur cried out, "Hari, look out there! Ya gonna-"

However unphased by this sudden destruction Hari simply floated in the air using a float spell upon herself as the light continued to shine from within the vortex, looking down she then spoke, "I see so it's now that you choose to awaken?"

At these words emerging from the white flood of light Nozomi's form came, she was bent forwards her head down as her wings lifted her up. Looking down at her and her sudden appearance the king asked shocked as everyone else looked on just the same, "Nozomi?"

Arriving at the same height she was at Hari gazed at her quietly as Nozomi's form shifted again almost puppet like as her face looked up and at her, her eyes somehow were darkened and empty, her mouth was slightly parted as though she was drowsy.

Gazing at her Hari was silent for a moment as she then corrected herself as she saw that Nozomi was unconscious, "no… it seems not quite, it's the need to survive that has been awakened within you, hasn't it?"

At these words all Nozomi did was raise her keyblade in a dueler's stance and as she did so the same familiar circle emerged beneath her shining with its strong rays of light blue as a sound of ringing filled the air. As it did suddenly shards of blue glass emerged and then covered Nozomi's entire body as she continued in her quiet trance, then at once in a flash the shards and circle had gone.

Now she stood in nearly the same type of armor as it was covered in translucent light blue and silver lines as a dark grey leather cape fell from her back and shoulders. The only thing that wasn't covered was her face and head as she stood still in the same stance.

Looking at her as her transformation was complete Hari spoke again, "I see, you wish to engage… well let us then." With that her visor and helm slid back into place as the two of them clashed together again.

Watching from above Riku couldn't believe it, Nozomi had the armor too now? As he watched her fight he could see that now she was clearly on the same fighting level as Hari as the two of them smashed into one another over and over again. But then as he watched her he noticed that something seemed to be wrong with her…

Hari clashing against Nozomi saw that now she had now become a more worthy opponent, as she looked into her darkened eyes she told her, "you are indeed determined… however," with that she flew back as she then aimed her swords at Nozomi as they came rushing in fast.

However Nozomi looking at the swords as they came rushing towards her aimed her right hand forwards and suddenly as she did huge beams of light emerged from her palms as they smashed into the swords scattering them left and right with huge explosions of power.

Hari seeing this continued to try and strike her with them, but to no avail as the swords were merely scattered and thrown back, seeing that it was pointless to continue with this method she summoned her swords and at once they came apart and formed into her wings as they rejoined her once more.

Then looking at Nozomi with her cold gaze she rushed straight into her once more and began a series of stabbing moves, however Nozomi dodged left and right with ease as her trance remained.

Swinging her keyblade to the right Hari made a single swift strike, however Nozomi bent backwards and then twisting her body she struck Hari's legs with her own feet making her falter, then she struck her right side and then twisting her downwards she fired more beams of white light from her hand as they sent Hari plummeting. As she did Nozomi then took off into the air as her wings beat strongly as she flew and climbed to a certain distance in the air.

Hari turning in the air used her wings to lessen the force of the fall as she turned to stabilize herself in the air, but then as she did suddenly there was a new sound in the air, turning to see what it was she was suddenly struck by something else, it pierced her between her shoulder blades in the one place that was her one and only weakness. Her eyes widened as she gasped feeling her very core being violated, everyone watched on with widened eyes as Nozomi had aimed and pierced Hari's back with a beam of light, the same one that was used upon the keyholes of the worlds.

Looking at her as she did this Hercules questioned, "why is she doing that? What is she-"

But then finishing her attack she dived down again as she struck into Hari's now weakened form severely, watching as she did this Pete was horrified as he realized what could possibly happen to his accomplice, then as he thought this suddenly Nozomi emerged from the bottom again as she had Hari gripped around her neck as she held her by her right hand, seeing this Pete called out alarmed, "what're ya doin! Leave her alone!" He cried out loudly.

Everyone looking at what Nozomi was doing were all terrified too, for she had never gone this far before, what was she doing?

Hari gripped by Nozomi's strong unwavering right hand could sense her neck was being gripped tightly and this rate… well it was simply to be expected, Hari looked at her with her cold eyes as she stared into Nozomi's trance and empty ones as she told her, "well go on then… if you wish to assimilate me then do it…"

At these words the grip became tighter stopping her breath as she was near to her end, Cait sith staring at her as she did this spoke out, "What's she doin! That banshee! She's goin too far she's already won now! She can't-"

Riku staring at what was happening was horrified himself as he then shouted out loudly, "NOZOMI STOP!"

At these very words Nozomi suddenly gasped as she finally snapped out of her trance, she released Hari from her grip in moments as she started to fall in the air, Nozomi in the meantime not noticing gripped her head as it hurt terribly as she spoke, "what the? What happened to me, I?" Then suddenly she noticed her hand and then her body, she had armor now too? Where did it-

But then suddenly there was a huge shaking and rumbling in the ground as the attack that she had launched subconsciously before had now reacted violently against the vortex and was now causing an allergic reaction making the whole place unstable.

Feeling the rumbling and shaking himself Hades was alarmed as he asked, "What the hell is going on? What is-"

But then suddenly a huge spray of green and white light flooded everywhere as the vortex was now in utter turmoil, this sudden explosion of energy then caused Hades to stumble and fall downwards as it momentarily lose a hold on his power which made Ori, Saria's and Vincent's globe go flying onto the edge of the vortex landing amongst everyone.

The fall caused Hades to also lose his hold on the barrier making it vanish in moments, Pete quickly seeing this acted as he launched himself into vortex making Pain and Panic cry out, "Pete!"

In the midst of the storm that was going inside it Nozomi was absolutely confused to no degree, just what the heck had happened? What was going on now! But then suddenly she heard from above, "Nozomi!"

Looking up she then saw the king calling to her, "your majesty!" She cried out.

Seeing that she could hear him the king told her quickly, "Nozomi we gotta go now! This whole place is gonna blow!"

Hearing this realizing this was not good she shouted back, "right okay!" With that she began to make her way back up, but then she heard suddenly, "Ah no not again!"

Looking down she then saw Hades had fallen into the sea of the vortex as it was now trying to drag him under into its abyssal depths once more, seeing this Nozomi paused… closing her eyes she then shook her head as she moved not liking what she had to do.

On the surface on the edges of the vortex Meg, Pegasus, Phil, and Oralee had all escaped through the cave entrance, away from the chaotic chamber having to also wheel Saria, Ori and Vincent out since the globe had not dispersed. However Hercules, Riku, Mickey, Cait sith had stayed behind as they waited for Nozomi.

Quiet as the thrashing of the vortex got worse and worse they were running out of time, Hercules spoke up, "she's gotta hurry up! This place isn't going to be safe too much longer!"

Mickey hearing him replied, "We know that Herc, but we gotta wait and be patient for her, I'm sure she-"

Suddenly he was interrupted as Riku spoke, "there she is!"

At once both the mouse king and Greek hero turned around and sure enough there was Nozomi, Cait sith seeing her called out to her," ya daft Banshee what took ya so long! Don't ya know the meaning of the word-"

But then he stopped in mid sentence as he saw that Nozomi was carrying someone with her, Hades! He was drenched over her shoulders covered in green goo from the vortex that had put his flaming hair out.

As they all looked at her the armor that covered her now dispersed in moments revealing her in her original clothes, seeing this everyone was silent at the transformation and what she was doing, as they all wondered what had gotten into her she called out, "guys help me out! This guy is too heavy for me to just carry out!"

At this call though they were all still confused this was not the time to be asking questions so quickly Hercules rushed over as he propped Hades over himself, as he said, "right okay! Let's get out of here quickly!" Nodding at his words Nozomi and then the others without another word quickly exited the chamber.

Pain and Panic running over called out together, "hey don't leave us behind here!" With that the chamber door collapsed as rocks blocked the way.

In the vortex Pete was quickly carried out by his bat heartless as they held onto his back, he himself held Hari in his arms, she was clearly drained and badly wounded, opening her eyes to look at him though just barely conscious she asked, "Pete… why are you?"

Shaking his head he told her, "Ya just don't know when ta stop yaself do ya? Ya can't be dyin on me now, we've still got work to do as accomplices don't we?"

Hearing this Hari was quiet before she replied putting her head against his chest, "indeed… my apologies," with that she fell under completely breathing gently in and out.

Pete seeing this was terribly saddened as he held her a little more closely and tightly as then a dark portal emerged and took them out of the chaotic vortex as it fully exploded behind them.

Waking up uncomfortably Hades finally awoke from the realms of his unconsciousness as he lay on the floor of his throne room as he asked himself, "geez Louise what a mess, what did I-"

Then suddenly he looked alarmed as he saw that his enemies had all gathered around him, with Hercules and Riku standing over him with Nozomi and Oralee holding Cait sith in the slight distance next to the globe that still had Ori, Saria and Vincent trapped inside, Meg and Phil stood nearby too along with Pegasus. Looking at him with a mixture of dislike and concern. Immediately he rose up and looked up at them bewildered with apprehension as he asked, "what is this! Why have you guys-"

But then suddenly Pain and Panic rushed forwards as they cried shouting, "boss! Boss! We thought ya were done for!"

At this Hades asked, "Done for?' At this both Pain and Panic nodded madly as then Pain explained, "yeah that one girl with the wings went in and scooped you out of there."

"Scooped me out?" With that he then looked to Nozomi who looked back at him with dislike in her eyes.

Looking at him she then told him with a slight sigh, "well don't get me wrong, I didn't do it because I like you or anything like that, but we need you to release Ori, Saria and Vincent and I guess… well even the lord of death doesn't deserve to go in a place like that twice."

At these words Hades then remembered his two former servants as he looked at them both with instant dislike, which in turn made them both look at him with the same sentiment.

Looking away then he didn't feel like co-operating with anyone at all, he was so annoyed, nothing had gone his way at all once again, if Hari and that imbecile Pete ever came again he'd!

But then Hercules spoke up, "Hades, you've got to keep your deal!"

Turning his head around he looked at wonder boy with fury in his eyes," oh I'm sorry were you talking to me?" his flames upon his head turned red for a moment making everyone stand on guard and on edge.

Cait sith aggravated spoke irritated, "don't you be talking to us in that tone ya livin match! Ya've done more damage and caused more trouble than I wanna know, now ya keep yer deal and keep it now!"

Silent as he heard that little cat he turned and looked away. There was silence then for a few moments… however finally with a sigh he accepted defeat, he reached his arm out quietly and as he did a white flame emerged from within his palm that quickly whisked out and wrapped itself around the globe in moments.

Seeing this happen Oralee, Cait sith and Nozomi all got out of the way immediately as then it glowed brightly for a few moments before finally fading away.

The globe finally gone the group of hostages stood bewildered and lost for a moment. Saria and Ori along with Vincent who had now fully awakened and had been restored by the magic of the white flame. Seeing that they were now all free Saria cried out joyfully, "Nozomi!"

Seeing her like this Nozomi cried back just as pleased, "Saria!" With that she ran up to her new friend as the two of them hugged gladly with relief at seeing each other again.

Oralee approached from behind as she smiled just as pleased and then Ori walked over himself sighing with annoyance, "man those two just have to act all bubbly right now don't they, makes my teeth ache!" He spoke as he looked into the distance.

Smiling at this comment she then looked up and over to Vincent who walked past Nozomi and Saria quietly, looking at him Oralee questioned, "Are you all right now Vincent?"

Hearing her ask after his well being Vincent answered her in his usual serious tone as he closed his eyes his arms folded, "yes, I have been fully recovered, it seems a lot has occurred since my incarceration."

Oralee nodded as she replied, "yes it has."

Vincent quiet again for a moment then looked at her as he asked, "and I trust you are in good health?"

At this question Oralee smiled more as she replied, "I'm just fine… I'm sorry that you got caught up in all of this because of me."

Hearing her say this Vincent was silent for a moment more as he saw that Oralee's expression had become saddened for a moment, he silently began to move his clawed arm forwards but before he could get within an inch of touching her Cait sith spoke up as he kicked his hand away, "ya're not touchin my highness! She's mine!" He spoke as he hugged her around her neck.

Seeing him do this Oralee was a little annoyed at this usual possessive behavior of his as she spoke to him, "Cait sith…"

Vincent seeing him do this then let a small smile emerge beneath his cloak unseen by anyone, however he quickly stopped it as he said, "well it matters not, as long as you are in good health then that's all that matters." With that he walked away from her.

Oralee looking after him as he made his way past her, Cait sith spoke up, "man I don't get that silent bloke! He's an unreadable book!" Staring after him too Oralee was silent as she nodded as she replied to Cait sith's comment with a sweet smile, "yes he is indeed."

Hades seeing now that everything was satisfied spoke up, "right now if you guys are all done here, I want you all to get out of my Underworld…right now!" He added with an aggravated tone.

Hearing him everyone was more than happy to leave as Riku spoke up as he began to walk, "fine then we will."

Nozomi then releasing her hug with Saria looked at Hades again as he slouched over on the floor, feeling a bit sorry for him she walked over as she said, "hey Mr. Hades?"

Turning to look at her annoyed he asked her annoyed, "What!"

Taken aback by this slight harsh tone Nozomi looked at him annoyed but then taking a deep breath keeping her patience in check she told him, "well you'll think me strange for saying this but… thanks… thanks for letting everyone go, okay? And… I hope you get the Underworld fixed soon." Hades then looked at her dumbfounded in silence, but then quickly Nozomi turned on her heels as she quickly sped away and caught up to Saria and Riku who stood behind waiting for her. Then with that the others all made their way out of the underworld as Hades was left alone in the cold darkness of his world.

On their trek out to the Coliseum as they climbed along the dark, rocky and watery paths, Saria turned and looked at Nozomi as she asked her, "Nozomi why did you thank Hades like that?"

Riku hearing her also joined in as he asked, "yeah I want to know too, why did you?"

Baffled at them wanting to know Nozomi asked, "huh why?"

Saria nodded while Riku kept quiet as they both waited for her to explain, Nozomi not too keen on this pressure of being stared at then spoke, "uh well you see um… well… I guess it… it had to do with something my Master taught me a long time ago."

At this Riku asked, "your master?"

Nozomi nodded as she was quiet again, but then Saria asked her, "What is it that your master taught you?"

Turning a corner then Nozomi told them as they all walked, "well… he taught me long ago that, " _being able to claim victory without destroying your opponent there is great honor in that_,' And I guess I just wanted to live up to that idea."

Riku hearing this looked at her oddly as he said, "but you didn't destroy him though if anything you should be saying that about-" however he stopped himself, he couldn't let her know what had nearly happened in the vortex!

Looking at him oddly as he cut himself off Nozomi turned her head to the side as she answered, "yeah I know that! But… I mean Hades looked so sad and defeated that… well I just couldn't leave him just like that."

Hearing this Saria was surprised but then she smiled gently as Nozomi spoke, "yeah I know it's stupid and I probably shouldn't have done that but-"

However Saria this time interrupted her as she said, "no I think that was a nice thing you did, it's as you said right? You have to do what you feel is the correct thing to do, isn't it?"

Nozomi hearing Saria's praise giggled awkwardly as she said scratching the back of her head, "yeah I guess so."

At this though Riku simply retorted, "you're just too soft for your own good."

Hearing this reply Nozomi complained instantly, "hey that was uncalled for! I was just doing what I was…"

As the little argument continued in the distance someone smiled behind the corner they had come from as he folded his arms over his red sleeves as his long robes blew in the wind.

Nozomi in the midst of her argument stopped for a moment as a certain scent caught her attention, she then turned and looked back curious she thought that she saw someone but there was nothing there, did she imagine it?

Looking back at her Riku spoke, "hey what're you stopping for?"

Not sure herself Nozomi turned as she said, "I don't know…" then shrugging her shoulders she proceeded with her friends to the surface.

Riku sighed as he finally finished his apology saying, "and finally once and for all I'm sorry." As he then bowed his head down formally.

Ori and Saria listening to it both had different reactions, Saria was amazed and curious while Ori just grinned at the snow top as he was squirming under Nozomi's serious and commanding stare.

Mickey watching himself fascinated at Riku's apology then watched him as he looked back up and turned around to look at Nozomi annoyed, "are you happy now."

Looking at him with her arms folded her serious expression there for a moment, it changed as she smiled and said, "Yep now I am!"

Sighing as he heard this Riku was just glad to have this over and done with as he turned his face away annoyed. He hated having to give in to her like this. Nozomi then turning looked over to Ori and Saria again, "well guys I guess this is it."

For now it was time for them both to meet up with Ody and Araxne in Twilight Town with Cait sith's power, knowing it was time to say farewell now Saria nodded sad yet happy, "yeah it is… I'll miss you Nozomi."

She nodded too, "yeah ditto, but it'll only be till we meet again right?"

Glad at this answer Saria spoke smiling, "yeah," then with that she gave Nozomi one last small hug, as she too gave her a small squeeze back.

Ori annoyed still at this over sentimentality spoke, "yeah all good sweet and sugary, can we go now?"

Breaking the hug finally Saria replied, "uh, oh yeah of course, let's go then Ori."

Glad to see this he then watched as Saria approached him then before they went to go and approach Oralee and Cait sith who were still in the midst of conversation, Ori decided to go and speak to Nozomi himself as he told Saria, "just wait here a sec kay?"

Hearing him say this Saria replied, "um sure okay."

With that he walked on over to Nozomi as he then spoke to her, "hey?"

Looking at him Nozomi replied, "yeah?"

Staring at her still Ori then said as he tapped on his folded arms, "well I don't say this very often to anyone but, thanks for savin our gooses there."

Nozomi now really was surprised, she was getting praise from Ori? But then this didn't last too long as he then said, "but yer still no where near to bein top-notch ta me, you gotta do a whole lot more trainin."

Hearing this Nozomi turned her face as she replied pouting, "well sue me!"

At this then Ori grinned with his big teeth as he replied, "don't mind if I do!"

Then with that he ran behind her as he quickly smacked her bum and made his way back to Saria as she looked on shocked, Nozomi not pleased cried out mad and embarrassed, "you perverted little brat!"

Hearing this he turned around and then pulled his tongue out as pulled on his cheek puling his left eye lid down showing its pink skin, this in turn made Nozomi madder as she had to hold herself from running over and decking him.

Saria annoyed started telling Ori off, however he wasn't listening as he had one little finger in his right ear bored from being lectured, it was then that Oralee and Cait sith ended their conversation as the small cat was ready to perform his teleportation magic as he cried, "all right lad and lass time to get this show on the road!"

With that they both nodded and with that they both held onto Cait sith's hands, then looking back to Nozomi, Riku, Hercules and the others, the two of them smiled as they were on their way to a new world with new friends in a glitter of yellow light.

Watching as the two of them as they left Nozomi was quiet as she said, "I hope those two will get along well with Ody and Araxne."

At this Mickey replied to her, "I'm sure those fella's will be fine, they'll have a whole lot of fun with everyone in Twilight Town."

Hearing him Nozomi replied smiling, "yeah, I'm sure they will thanks your majesty."

King Mickey smiled as she thanked him and then replied, "aww shucks it's nothing but now-"

However he was interrupted as then Phil spoke up, "now it's time to give you guys my evaluation!"

Hearing this Riku looked at Phil puzzled as he asked, "evaluation?"

At this Phil nodded, "That's right! Now…"

With that everyone was silent as they gathered around to heard Phil's evaluation as he read from a single piece of parchment, "after witnessing you guys over all performance in teamwork, speed, dexterity etc. etc. I have taken it upon myself to dub you guys as…"

Everyone was quiet waiting for the result, it was then finally Phil gave it as he pronounced, "you guys are Intermediate heroes!"

There was silence… Nozomi thought to herself, 'Intermediate hero? What does that mean?' But then before she could ask Mickey replied, "well thanks there Phil… uh that's a great privilege!"

Phil nodded proud, "it sure is! Now you guys gotta go and improve you hear!"

Hearing this Riku replied dryly, "Yeah sure we will Phil."

Hercules and Meg along with Pegasus hearing the dismissive tone in his voice were unsurprised, but then Hercules walking over to them all said, "well you guys did great! Thanks for saving Olympus and my dad as well as giving a great performance at the coliseum."

Hearing this Nozomi replied," oh it's no problem Hercules! It was fun! We gotta do that again sometime!"

Meg hearing this smiled in agreement as she then said, "yeah just make sure it's soon, we need more girl power around here." To which Pegasus neighed in agreement.

At this Nozomi giggled happily at this, then behind her suddenly came another call, "well its time we make another little goodbye!"

Then turning around Nozomi Riku and Mickey turned around to watch as Cait Sith, Oralee and Vincent came forwards, at this though Nozomi couldn't help but be depressed at a certain thought.

Cait sith… now that he had found his princess and rescued her, it was finally going to be good bye for him as well, though she hadn't gotten along with him at the best of times he did have his good moments when he was able to truly help and encourage her and the others. Also since he'd been with them for so long, it just wasn't going to be the same without him.

Arriving over finally Cait sith held his princesses hand as Vincent walked behind him, letting go of him Oralee walked on over as she smiled and spoke to everyone bowing politely, "well this goodbye then for now, I hope you all are prosperous in your future searches."

At this everyone nodded at her words then afterwards Oralee walked on over to Nozomi as she hugged her gently and whispered to her, "thank you for saving me, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again."

Nodding as she heard this glad to feel her warmth again Nozomi replied," yeah me too… have a good time in Hollow Bastion."

Nodding at her words Oralee then stopped her hug as then she walked on over to Vincent and Cait sith as she took her small friends hand again, at once the two of them began to glow with bright yellow light.

But then before they all vanished Nozomi called out, "good luck Vincent! I hope Leon and the others can help you find Lucretia!"

Hearing her say this Vincent nodded at her call as he replied," yes… I believe I will, farewell."

With that they vanished… but-

"Cait sith!" Nozomi spoke surprised, Riku and Mickey too were just as surprised while Phil and the others were puzzled, what was the huge reaction about?

Walking over to them he waved his hands out to them, "that's right mates I'm stayin with you lot!"

At this Mickey spoke first, "what! But why? Didn't you want to be with Oralee again? Why are you-"

Interrupting him Cait sith spoke up, "well that's what me and me highness talked about, cause well… she'll be all right in Hollow Bastion with Leon and them lads since I left one me magic badges with 'em so she can write to me and stuff, but… well ya need me around! Without me you guys don't know left nor right and who else is gonna deliver them Lachesis reports and stuff! I can't be abandoning my position."

Hearing him say this Riku was surprised but he couldn't help though but smile as he said, "oh you can't can you?"

Looking at him he replied, "nope I can't! So," with that he launched himself forwards as he then landed onto Nozomi's shoulder as he told them all, "yer all stuck with me."

Blinking as he said this Nozomi was silent for a moment but then she smiled as she replied, "well, we'll just have to put up with you then."

At this Cait sith only smiled more as he enjoyed the humor that was going on there. Then Meg spoke, "well I'd say after all those goodbyes and stuff you guys are gonna be wanting a drink huh?"

Turning around Nozomi replied, "a drink? Yeah that'd be great!" She spoke as she was indeed thirsty.

Hearing this Mickey added, "yeah I'd say I'm parched, add me to the list too."

"Right then, we'll go and get them, you guys wait here," with that Phil Hercules and Meg all went to get the drinks.

Finally alone Nozomi then decided to voice her thoughts, "well… I guess this is the time now to ask you guys."

Confused for a moment Mickey asked her, "Ask us?"

Nozomi nodded as she looked on with a serious expression, "yeah, you guys have been hiding something from me all this time haven't you? Hari kept talking about something being inside me and now and again you guys have acted weird too, also with that armor and stuff that's got something to do with it too doesn't it?"

At this Riku and Mickey were quickly becoming uncomfortable, this was not something easy for them to talk about, seeing them being this way only made Nozomi all the more stronger in her resolve as she asked, "and again now you're doing it, so… just tell me now what is it?"

Cait sith was quiet as he watched everyone's reactions, how would this draw out? However there was only silence, which in turn only caused him to be annoyed, "oh come on lads just spill it already! This ain't no time for an angst fest!"

However the silence still hung for a few more moments until finally Riku spoke as he sighed, "all right, I'll tell you."

Mickey hearing him say this though was against it as he spoke worried, "Riku you don't have to talk explain it! I'm the one who should-"

However Riku interrupted him, "no, I'm the one who promised that I would tell her so… just let me, okay?"

Quietly after a moment Mickey relinquished as he turned and faced Nozomi as he said, "all right I'll tell you."

Nozomi nodded, "okay."

However he continued to look away still unsure of himself of how to begin, annoyed Nozomi put hands to his face as she made him turn and look at her, this made Cait Sith and Mickey look at the both oddly.

Riku surprised himself spoke, "what're you-"

"Don't look away from me! When you're telling me something!" She spoke annoyed as she then went on," All right, I can take it, I'm stronger than you think I am, so don't be scared, okay?" At which she smiled up to him brightly.

Seeing her do this Riku was surprised as he even blushed slightly at her touch and smile… but then feeling this boost he began to speak, "Nozomi… you are-"

But suddenly all at once there was a shine from nowhere as Nozomi let go of Riku's face in moments and he plus Mickey and Cait sith looked on shocked as the circle emerged beneath their feet with the Roman numeral "VII" upon it as Nozomi's wings extended out.

"What's-" But before Nozomi could say another word a huge pillar of light emerged as they were all transported into the air and onto their next world.

Arriving out through the Coliseum doors as the light vanished Phil emerged as he cried, "well here you are there guys fresh drinks for…" however there was nothing but silence that greeted him as he saw only an empty sandy ground.

(Well there we go guys at last the end of the Hercules arc! Look forward to the next upcoming arc, kay? Hope to hear reviews from you all, okay laters!)


	90. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 1

_**Chapter LXXXVII: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part I**_

Resting in a bed that was ready made, Hari laid under the dark black covers her armour gone as her head rested on a white pillow her eyes closed in rest. Standing beside her was Pete as he had his head looking down along with his ears as Maleficent stood before him clearly infuriated.

"You're telling me that you made my servant, carry out such a ridiculous plan!" She shouted at him.

Flinching at her tone Pete couldn't look at her in the face at first as he continued to look away, but then gathering what little courage he had he darted his eyes to her now and again, "well no uh!...Ya see Maleficent, it seemed like a good idea at the time and well… " He then looked to Hari as she continued to slumber on, "Hari was dead certain that she could win there and-"

However, "Be silent!" She spat angrily.

Pete hushed up in moments as he felt himself shiver more at her rage as he stared at her; Maleficent still enraged spoke on, "you have been an absolute and total failure again! Not only have you let Hari be damaged to this point! You have even lost one of the very keys to our success! I should never have entrusted you to-"

But then she was interrupted by a calm though weakened voice, as she spoke, "it is not Pete's fault."

At once Maleficent stopped in her tracks as she looked on with surprise, just as much as Pete was as he turned and stared down at Hari. Looking up at the two of them with her green eyes clearly exhausted Hari spoke on, "it is mine my lady Maleficent… I was rash and overestimated my capabilities to handle that situation… and so, I am the one solely responsible for the losses you have suffered… so please do not take your rage out needlessly." Pete listened on quietly as Hari said these words, he couldn't believe it! She was sticking up for him even now?

Maleficent looking at Hari and then watching Pete's reaction narrowed her eyes disapprovingly, after a moment she spoke up, "is that so?" Pete then looked back to Maleficent as he waited for what it was she would say next. Finishing her thoughts Maleficent had reached her decision, "well then seeing as how the two of you are so incompatible together to gain adequate results… I will not have the two of you together as from now."

At this Pete couldn't believe what he was hearing! Separated from Hari now? He then began to speak, "not together? Uh but just wait there a minute Maleficent who's gonna be there to-"

However he was interrupted as she spoke up again, "I said as from now! You are too incompetent to manage or handle her powers and the results from your escapades together have been far from satisfactory, so I will be the one to control her for now, while you will be under the supervision of my new apprentice, until I see you are fit to be near her again."

Hearing this as he listened on he didn't know how to respond, from what was said he didn't like it at all, though it didn't sound like a permanent separation there was something inside still that made him dislike it. But then before he could say anything else Hari spoke up as she closed her eyes once more, "as you wish my lady."

Turning around as she said these words Pete turned to stare down at Hari again, Maleficent listening as she watched Pete's reaction smiled satisfied as she then said, "good, I'm glad to see that you are still as subservient to me Hari… I shall go and fetch my apprentice at once… be prepared to leave immediately Pete." With that she departed through the darkened corridor her long back cape trailing behind her.

His gaze still over her Pete looked saddened terribly his ears still down, Hari herself sensing his gaze opened her green eyes again as she looked up to him and asked," why do you look so sad Pete?"

Hearing her question Pete shook his head as he then sunk down and kneeled down before her, "sad is it? I dunno… I mean its real dumb of me to even be reactin' this way… but I guess it's just not gonna be the same without ya."

Hari looking at him listened quietly… she then spoke, "I see…"

Pete hearing her say this looked at her more depressed as his head went down once more, but then he supposed it was to be expected with the way she was, Hari seeing him react this way stared at him blankly for a moment before turning her face away, she then spoke once again, "I apologise… I do not have the emotional requirements to relieve you of your grief."

Hearing her say this Pete shook his head; looking up at her again still pained he smiled as he said, "well why don't ya just smile or say like take care or somethin?"

Turning around as she heard Pete say this Hari asked him almost curiously, "smile?" Pete nodded at once, Hari was quiet for another moment as she then told him," I can if you order me to."

Blinking at this Pete paused for a moment feeling his grief fade for a moment he suddenly became angered as he told her, "I ain't orderin ya to do that!"

Hari hearing this stared at him as she then turned away and said, "well then I cannot-"

But she was interrupted as Pete told her, "I'm askin ya to! Just do it if ya want to, if not then don't bother to, cause I don't want it then otherwise." With that Pete turned in a huff refusing to look at her despite his sad mood.

Hearing him say these words Hari's eyes widened ever so slightly, she was being asked? Looking down for a moment she was silent as she lay in the bed.

Pete his back still turned had his arms folded, he knew what he was asking for was impossible and with her condition of not being able to feel or move on her own accord, how could he not be annoyed at her for this? But then suddenly he felt his back being tugged, feeling it he looked behind him slightly, Hari had her face down her expression unreadable as he had her hand on the helm of his trousers as she was now kneeling on her bed in her white nightdress.

Looking at her wondering what she was doing, he then watched as she turned her face up to him as she asked, "is this satisfactory to you?" With that her expression changed as her lips lifted up and a beautiful smile was revealed as her eyes lit up with warmth.

Staring at her Pete was spellbound as he stared at her silent, he couldn't believe it! Hari was smiling! She was showing warmth! Something that she'd never done once… not knowing how to react, all that Pete could do was stare at her wonderful change.

But then suddenly from behind him Maleficent arrived back as she said, "Pete!"

Making him jump he turned around and saw her standing in the doorway her face with that same grimness she always wore, he then listened as she spoke once more, "he's waiting for you, you leave now."

As he heard Maleficent's words he turned around to look back at Hari who still held that same enchanting smile, looking at her he was silent but then she spoke to him again, "take care Pete, I hope you are successful."

Listening as she said these words Pete then felt himself smile moments as his spirits brightened as he replied to her with a slight nod his ears turning up again, "thanks Hari, ya take care of yerself too."

With that he then primed himself ready as he smacked his belly making it bobble slightly as he spoke, "all right then! Let's meet that guy who's gonna be in cahoots with me!"

With that he then strolled out of the room without a second glance, however Maleficent watching as he walked past her and away down the corridor murmured, "just what was that fool doing?" With that she proceeded to walk inside the room, but then looking on she saw Hari kneeling on the bed with the smile still there.

Looking at her she asked, "Hari? What are you doing?"

The smile still there she replied, "I was asked to do this by Pete."

Hearing this she asked herself, "oh did he?" Which in turn Hari nodded at, annoyed at this answer she then ordered her, "Well get rid of that ridiculous expression! Honestly that imbecile, its no wonder you were failing so terribly."

At this command Hari dropped the smile in moments as she returned to the same blank and cold expression she had before as she submitted, "yes my lady, Maleficent."

An orb in his hand, he watched Hari's expression change as she then got back under the covers again as Maleficent watched over her quietly as her servant was placed into a deep sleep.

Smiling at these little turn of events he looked up as he then heard Pete come on over, looking at him he saw him smile as he said, "well there ya are then! Well I'd say we'll be gettin along well! So why don't we-"

But then he was interrupted as the apprentice spoke, "I know where we're going, and before you start I'm not planning on being buddy buddy with you, so quit before you start."

Stopping in his tracks Pete stared at him as he then lifted himself off of the side of the wall and walked up to him, looking at him he was draped in that same white cloak over his face and shoulders with the mask still making him as impossible as ever to read as before.

But he already knew so far he didn't like him, so replied, "well fine then suit yerself chump, let's just go shall we."

With that he walked past him, but as he did he spoke again, "you know I never would expect you'd try and treat that **thing** like a living being."

Pete stopped in his tracks as he turned around and asked, "what did ya say?"

A smile could be seen on his face as he continued on, "you asking her to smile for you, that was real cute."

Looking at him shocked Pete couldn't believe it! How could he have seen that? What kind of power did he have compared to Hari? But then he was silent as he listened on, "its sad the way you treat her, expecting her to return your affections to you? Its no better than fathering a doll."

Hearing him say this Pete then became angered as he told him, "Hari ain't no doll! She's-"

But then he was interrupted as he asked, "she's what?"

Pete then paused, what was Hari to him? He couldn't think of anything, but then one word came to him as he remembered, looking at the apprentice he told him, "she's my accomplice and that's it."

With that he walked on forwards as he summoned a portal of darkness in moments as it slithered to and throw, with that he strolled right on through it, he wasn't going to have any horrible words said about Hari and he definitely knew now he was sure, he was not going to like him.

Watching as he walked away into the portal the apprentice smiled quietly as he mused, "well this'll be fun won't it?" With that he disappeared into the portal himself as it then vanished in moments.

Walking up a steep hill in the dark of night, the stars were all shining far in the sky as Nozomi moaned annoyed walking past a series of huts that were all dark inside, obviously all asleep as the crickets all chattered together. Continuing on she complained, "oh man this is so irritating!"

For once again by some weird force or another Riku and Mickey had gotten separated from her, "how could this have happened! Those idiots! How could they have-"

But them she was interrupted as she gasped in sharp pain as Cait sith came and pulled her hair back painfully, "lass will ya stop complainin and just keep lookin!"

This making her more annoyed Nozomi swatted her arms as she spoke out, "I know! I know! Cait sith! Will you just let go!"

At once he released her hair making her bow her head down in seconds, sitting now on her head he spoke, "ya really are a daft! How can you lose those lads not once but twice!"

Hearing him say this did not improve her mood in the slightest as she replied, "how would I know! Besides I didn't mean for that to happen! It just happened before I even knew what was going on, and that's not the thing I'm mad about!"

For she was thinking about the important information that Riku was about to tell her, which was what was plaguing her the most right now more than anything else. Cait sith looking at her and reading the expression that was on her face knew it in seconds.

Quiet as they continued to walk up Nozomi then asked, "just what was it Riku wanted to tell me? And that armour before, what was that?" She asked as she looked down at her open palm as she remembered the feel of the metal upon her skin.

Cait sith was quiet still as he listened but then when she mentioned the armour he told her, "I ain't got no clue lass, none whatsoever." He spoke as he folded his arms behind his head.

Sighing as he said this Nozomi spoke again, "well I hope I can get an answer from them when I see them, and also…"

Hearing her pause as she said this Cait sith asked, "also what?"

Quiet Nozomi then tried to remember what had happened when she battled Hari, how did she win that? Why couldn't she remember? But then listening as Cait sith spoke up she replied, "oh it's nothing, that can wait till we find those guys again."

Her saying this Cait sith was quiet for a second but then taking her word for it he replied, "sure fine then lass."

With that the two of them turned a corner as they both began to walk up a hill past a series of green trees, but then as they did suddenly a strange animal began to walk in their direction. It was brown and black in colour with a long neck and trotters with pink skin where wool was vacant, it looked on with a smug annoyed expression as it came strolling down.

Looking at it Nozomi asked puzzled, "hey Cait sith what's that?"

Hearing her he was just as puzzled as he replied, "dunno lass, I ain't never seen one of them things before."

As he said this she replied in thought, "hmmm," looking at it, to her it reminded her of a camel, yet it had no hump and for some strange reason a sheep with its wool. But then not thinking much of it she shrugged her shoulders as she began to walk up the hill and go past it.

But then as she did she saw that there wasn't enough room between the two of them on the white chalky path, but then before she could move at all suddenly the animal talked to her, "hey you!"

Jumping at it not expecting it to talk Nozomi looked at it muddled as she asked, "huh what?"

Looking at her annoyed the animal told her, "you! Clear the path will ya! I'm in a hurry here!"

Not liking the tone he was speaking in Nozomi replied, "well fine jeez what's your problem!" With that she backed away slightly letting the thing get past her whatever it was.

But then as he made his way past her he spoke, " man you filthy peasant! You're all so useless!"

At this comment Nozomi was absolutely appalled as she looked at him in silence, but then Cait sith spoke up, "oi what was with that comment! You-"

But then Nozomi spoke up angered as she'd had enough for one night, "oh well stuff you! You… you, stupid Sheep-Camel!" With that she walked on with a huff more irritated than ever.

Walking up the hill as the animal walked away Nozomi spoke, " does it hurt for there to be one nice person here! Man when I find those guys I-"

But then as she walked suddenly she and Cait sith noticed someone coming down the hill in a panic, he bumped into the wooden fence that was on the hill and tripped landing on the ground painfully.

Seeing this Nozomi was immediately concerned as she ran up, "hey sir, are you all right?"

Gasping from the ache he got from it the man spoke, "yeah I'm fine, just not quite used to running that fast."

Looking at him as Nozomi helped him to get back on his feet she saw that he was a big man, tall in height and dressed with a huge green top of some kind, with a small brown hat on his head covering his black hair, finishing with brown shorts and sandals. Looking at him it was clear that he was a farmer of some sorts.

As he said this Nozomi replied, "well I'm glad you're not hurt or anything."

Cait sith joined in, "yeah lad! Ya gave us both the jumps there."

Smiling as he heard them he spoke, "yeah well I try not to but," then he stopped as his happy expression suddenly changed to a worried one again as he spoke, "oh no! I got to stop Kuzco!" He then began to run past them.

Hearing this wondering what the rush was about Nozomi asked, "Kuzco?"

Stopping in his tracks he turned around and spoke, "the emperor Kuzco! I've got to stop him! Did you see him come down this way?"

At this imagining an emperor as a grand and mighty person Nozomi spoke as she shook her head, "um, no the only thing we saw coming up here was this rude weird sheep-camel animal thing."

Hearing this he was puzzled at the description but then he spoke recognising it in seconds, "that's him! He's been turned into a llama!"

Blinking at that word Nozomi repeated, "llama?"

The man nodded as he replied, "that's right! I've got to stop him from going into the jungle, he doesn't know how dangerous it is in there!"

At this Nozomi knew that this wasn't good news, jungles were notorious for being dangerous places, however not liking what this was coming to, she sighed as she spoke, "do you want me to help you find him?"

"What?" The farmer and Cait sith said at the same time.

Shrugging her shoulders Nozomi said again, "well do you want me to help? I mean it'll be easier with three people right?"

Blinking at this offer the farmer couldn't believe her generosity despite not knowing her for that long, "you're willing to help me? But you don't know the forest and I couldn't possibly ask a girl to-"

Putting a hand up stopping his words in moments Nozomi spoke, "its fine besides I haven't got anything else to do right now and… well, I guess I just want to," with that she put a hand out to him, "how bout it?"

Seeing her extending her hand to him the farmer paused not feeling entirely comfortable with this, but he did admit though that he could really use the help so after a moment after thinking it through scratching the back of his head, he relented as he took her and shook it smiling and said, " thanks a lot and by the way I'm Pacha."

Hearing this Nozomi smiled glad for some politeness at last as she replied, "nice to meet you, I'm Nozomi."

Then on her head another voice spoke up, "and I'm Cait sith!"  
Nodding at the two of them Pacha smiled and spoke, "great to know you both! Right then let's get moving!" With that they all began to make their way down the hill to search through the deepest recesses if the jungle.

On the way down though Cait sith whispered into her ear, "well lass I hope ya know what yer doin!"

Hearing him she replied quietly, "so do I!"


	91. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 2

_**Chapter LXXXVIII: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part II**_

Running down the path that lay in the jungle, darting past draping vines and dodging the odd tree roots, Nozomi, Cait sith on her shoulder and Pacha were making their way into its very centre.

Breathing fast as they sped down Nozomi asked, "where do you think that emperor guy is in here?" As she turned to look at her adult companion.

Hearing her Pacha told her a little breathless, " I don't know? But where ever he's got to, it won't be-"

Suddenly then the two of them stopped as now before them was a crossroads that divided left to right, both were just as ominous looking as the shadows and darkness coursed from each.

Not liking the look of either choice Nozomi was quiet as she looked on, but then Cait sith spoke up, "well this makes things great don't it?" Obviously just as displeased.

Replying at these words Pacha spoke, "… this is gonna be tricky, both of those paths are bad news! We gotta move fast if we want to stop him from doing anything stupid."

Nodding as she heard these words Nozomi turned to him and said, "Yeah that's true… well then why don't we check both paths?"

Hearing her Pacha looked her as he repeated puzzled, "check them both?"

Cait sith nodded as he then climbed up and sat on Nozomi's head and said, "She's right mate! That means we gotta split up and go down 'em both!"

Hearing this Pacha was surprised as he paused for a moment before saying, "but I can't let you do that! You don't know the jungle and if you get lost what are we supposed to-"

But then Nozomi interrupted him as she said, "we can make a fire signal or something like that and then we can meet up again, okay? I don't think it's good to argue right now, we got to use every second we got, right?"

Pacha was silent as he heard these words but then he acknowledged her as he nodded quickly remembering their urgency as he told her, "yeah, it is, okay I'll take the left and you take the right! Then make that signal if you find him."

Nodding at these words with a smile Nozomi replied, "right! Take care Pacha!" With that both of them departed down the crossroads as they went to pursue and find the llama emperor.

After running for a while Nozomi had now slowed down to a walking pace, as she hadn't seen any sign of Kuzco and Cait sith was still sitting upon her head watching out for any signs of a smoke signal, it was beginning to become tiring as they trekked through the jungle.

Sighing from her tiredness Nozomi looked up to the night sky as the moon was shining, looking at it she decided to speak, "man, this search is taking longer than I thought it would."

Hearing her stopping his search for a moment as he removed his gloved paw from his eyes Cait Sith replied to her, "yep that it is lass, doesn't help with it being this late either."

Nodding a little slightly Nozomi then asked another question that had been on her mind for a while, "yeah… hey Cait sith?"  
Listening to her he replied, "yeah?"

Then she asked, "How long was I out for this time?"

Hearing this annoyed Cait sith replied to her dryly, "ya don't wanna know lass."

At this reply she asked him puzzled, "why not?"

He then told her, "cause ya don't."

Getting irritated at his unhelpfulness she then told him, "Cait sith! Just tell me! It's not going to make any difference now is it!"

Hearing her displeased tone he then told her becoming angered himself, "all right fine then! Ya wanna know you zoned out for this time? Six hours!"

At this answer Nozomi halted as she turned her eyes to look at him, "six hours!" She then looked down shocked as she then spoke aloud, "man I must have been real exhausted…"

Cait sith then told her slapping her head again mad, "lass ya're just a right lazy bones! Ya gotta learn to get back up on yer feet more!"

Appalled she then argued back to him, "I don't need to hear that from you! It's only natural I was tired after what happened! And you should be grateful that I-"

But then suddenly beside them a couple of bushes of tall leaves began to rustle, hearing it Nozomi and Cait sith turned around and looked at them, on guard in moments she called the 'Starseeker' to her side as she asked, "what's that?" Cait sith was silent as he simply held onto her hair tightly as his own fur was bristling with agitation.

The rumbling from the bushes was getting louder and louder as Nozomi gripped the keyblade tighter and tighter. Her pulse was beating faster and faster, and then suddenly at once something emerged making her and Cait sith gasp.

It was a squirrel.

Seeing this Nozomi and him paused… then at once a huge sigh of relief echoed from her as she collapsed onto her knees with a funny look on her face, "Oh whoa… of all the things that it could've been." She then laughed a little at the hilarity of the situation.

Cait sith hearing her then spoke as he calmed down, "ya telling me lass! I had the heebie geebies!"

Laughing a little more at this comment Nozomi then finally looked at the squirrel more closely, it was a light brown creature with a happy expression on his toothy face with a big bushy tail behind him as he gazed up at the two of them.

Looking at him Nozomi spoke to him, "hi there Mr Squirrel?" As she waved her hand at him in greeting.

Seeing her greeting him the squirrel brightened more as it then scurried over to her and Cait sith as he then climbed up onto Nozomi's knee tickling her slightly, he then uttered some gibberish squirrel language as he reached something out to her.

Curious Nozomi blinked at what was being reached out to her, it was a small round gem of some kind bright yellow in colour as it shone slightly in the moonlight. Looking at it she was surprised that a small creature like this was showing something precious like this to her.

Looking at it not knowing what it was doing Nozomi spoke with a smile, "um, well that's nice, its very pretty Mr squirrel."

However at these words the squirrel gibbered a little more as he reached his paws up to her more the gem still there, Nozomi seeing the way he was holding the gem then got what it was he was doing, so lifting her right hand up she took the gem from the squirrels paws as she then looked at it closely.

Seeing its gleam Nozomi was amazed then looking at the squirrel again she saw it looking at her smiling still, silent for a moment she then spoke again really chuffed, "wow, thanks a bunch Mr squirrel it's fantastic."

Then looking at this with pleased eyes himself, he then threw his arms forward as he then put them behind his back acting modestly as though it was nothing at all.

Really amazed of the kindness of these otherworldly animals Nozomi was caught in the happy mood for some moments when suddenly it dawned on her, "uh, hey Mr squirrel?"

Looking at her the squirrel gibbered inquisitively as she asked, "um have you seen a weird animal come by here? Um a weird sheep-"

"Llama," interrupted Cait sith knowing the silliness that was about to come out of her mouth.

Nodding at this Nozomi spoke on, "ah yeah, yeah! That's it! Llama a black and brown coloured one? He's kind of a bit rude and arrogant, have you seen him?"

At this question the squirrel then began to answer as it waved its arms to and throw in all directions reiterating something to her, then as it finished Nozomi looked on with a blank expression as she stared at the squirrel quietly, Cait sith looking at this little scene then asked, "uh lass?"

Then Nozomi spoke as she said with a baffled look on her face, "I don't get it!" At this both the squirrel and Cait sith looked at her weirdly as then he asked," what don't ya get ya daft?"

Looking at the squirrel still on her knee Nozomi looked at it really apologetic as she said, " I don't speak squirrel! Oh man… I've just been so used to speaking animals that I thought I'd know right away and… awwww!" She spoke depressed and annoyed at her idiocy.

Seeing this Cait sith then smacked her head again as he said, "ya really are one daft banshee aren't ya?"

Annoyed she then responded, "I don't need you adding salt to this!"

Hearing her Cait sith replied with a sigh, "well luckily for ya lass I understand animal languages of all sorts!"

Blinking at this Nozomi then looked up at Cait sith as she asked, "What you can?"  
At this he responded, "of course."

Then Nozomi became aggravated as she asked, "well why didn't you tell me that in the first place!"

Cait sith then replied simply, "well ya seemed in control of things at that time and I didn't wanna be crampin yer style."

Gritting her teeth more annoyed Nozomi was silent, but then Cait sith spoke on again, "well then, let me be the one to get the lay down from the squirrel," with that Cait sith then asked him, "so tell me ya furry lad what were ya sayin before?"

Hearing Cait sith ask the squirrel was more than happy to repeat again the story, so looking in between them both as they nattered away with each other Nozomi was quiet until the conversation had ended between the two animals. So looking up she asked, "so what's the news Cait sith?"

He then told her, "Well it looks like that llama lad did come through here and squirrel boy here met up with him."

At this Nozomi spoke again, "he did? Well then where is he?"

Hearing her ask Cait sith then went on, "well that dumb llama fella was a mighty rude to this poor little lad, he hit him with the stone he gave ya and then wandered off."

Hearing this Nozomi replied, "Well that's not so surprising regarding the kind of guy he is."

Cait sith then continued on, "Yup, then he tells me that he suddenly fell through a hole a little further up, woke up a whole flood of black things that started to chase after 'em at full speed."

"Ah I see," it then took a moment for the info to sink in, but as it did, "What! What black things!"

Cait sith hearing her outburst then said calmly, "Well from what I can gather from the squirrel lad said they had quiverin' antenna and strange markings on some of 'em."

At this brief description Nozomi knew what they were in moments, "heartless!" The squirrel not understanding then felt Nozomi move and as she did he quickly hopped off of her knee as he looked up to her, Nozomi looked down at him and said, "thanks for the info Mr squirrel, we gotta go now, so bye!" With that she sped quickly on her way towards the hole as the squirrel then watched her jump through it.

Running through the undergrowth that was there Nozomi was running at full pelt as she dodged under vines and other things as she made her way through, as she ran she talked to Cait sith again, "darn it all! Why didn't you react when you knew they were heartless chasing that guy!"

Cait sith hearing her acted coolly as he replied, "well them antenna ones there aren't that much ta worry about and he's an animal anyway, so he's got good chances, don't cha think?"

At this Nozomi was a little wary of the chill in his voice as she told him, "Cait Sith you're a scary cat at times."

Then suddenly as she said these words in the distance there was a shout, "NOOOOOO!"

Recognising that voice in moment Nozomi cried out, "That's him! Kuzco!"

Hearing her Cait sith spoke out pointing ahead, "right ya are there lass! And a flood of heartless dead ahead!"

Then indeed there they all were flooding on top one of another as they all thundered forwards as a vague brown and black shape jumped up and down here and there.

Seeing Kuzco in a panicked state as the heartless continued their onslaught Nozomi gritted her teeth as she spoke, "man! He really knows how to make a girls life difficult!" With that she pressed herself forwards all the more faster.

Running fast catching up to the heartless quickly in their endless flood Nozomi drew out her keyblade in moments as she then cried out smashing into them, "one side! One side! Let a girl get through!"

With one strike after another the heartless were sent into the air disappearing left and right into thin air at Nozomi's power, however there was still a huge quarry of them as they all festered together making it difficult for her to change her direction as she ran.

Nozomi spoke out frustrated, "darn it all! Why do these ones have to be so difficult! Man if the guys were here with me then I could-"

But then Cait sith interrupted her as he spoke, "lass that emperor guys made a hard left!"

At this Nozomi cried, "What!" It was true as she was carried away by the sea of heartless as he darted down another dark path in the jungle undergrowth, irritated she cried out mad, "that stupid animal!"

Smashing her keyblade more and more into the flood that was around her she began to make a small space between her and them making a safe inner circle of some type, but Cait sith upon her head noticed something disastrous, "lass cliff edge ahead!"

"Huh!" At once turning her head Nozomi saw the very dangerous cliff impending closer and closer, a worried expression on her face she then spoke out, "I'm not taking this one way ticket!"

Cait sith began to ask, "lass what're ya gonna-"

But he was stopped in mid sentence for though it was difficult against the flood around her, Nozomi aimed her keyblade down as she cried out, "Firaga!" At once the powerful fiery spell escaped from the end of it as it exploded powerfully and thus sent them both flying into the air like a rocket.

Cait sith shouted out, "hey whoa! Jeez lass!"

Then gaining her way in the air Nozomi's wings came out in moments as she and Cait sith watched on as the flood of heartless all fell off the edge of the cliff in moments like lemmings.

Looking at this odd sight Nozomi spoke with relief, "well that was close. "

On her shoulder now breathless from the sudden crisis Cait sith spoke, "yeah it was there, I thought that-" but then Cait sith stopped as he looked up and saw something.

Silent Nozomi sighed as she began to say, "Well now we better go and-"

But then Cait sith spoke up, "lass he's there!"

Hearing him and then seeing where he was pointing to Nozomi then too saw what he did, there indeed was Kuzco. He was surrounded on the edge of another cliff, he stood petrified with a whole mess of heartless surrounding him as they all began to approach in their eerie creeping manner, he continued to back away as slow and cautiously as he could.

Seeing them approach the helpless llama emperor Nozomi acted at once as she cried out, "oh no!" She then quickly sped forwards fast as her wings quickly carried her through the air.

Kuzco at the very edge of the cliff stared at the heartless petrified as they all came slithering towards him slowly, looking at them he breathed, "you're all killer-" but then he stopped as he saw that he couldn't move back anymore as a single rock fell from the deafening height.

Looking at their haunting yellow alien eyes Kuzco thought right there and then that he was at his end as he gazed on with absolute terror, then suddenly before he knew it he was snatched up by the scruff of his neck.

Gazing down he saw the vastness of the jungle below him; he then started to yell hysterically, "Aaaagggghhhh!"

Wincing as he shouted out loud Nozomi spoke harshly, "will you shut it idiot! I just rescued you from-"

However, " not yet you haven't lass!" Cait sith cried as he looked from behind them.

Hearing this Nozomi was far from pleased as she turned and saw what he'd seen, it was a huge batch of bat heartless as they all flew in towards them at full pelt.

Seeing them Nozomi spoke annoyed, "oh give me a break!" Turning was difficult for her to fight back as she had to hold onto Kuzco with her right hand, which meant she only had her left one to fight with.

Realising this she spoke, "of all the nuisances!" With that she began to try her best to use her magic with her other hand, "Thundera!" At her cry lightning bolts appeared in the air as they then struck a group of the flying squad.

However as these one fell from the air others appeared in moments from clouds of darkness undeterred, annoyed she breathed out, "tch, darn it!" With that she tried again, "Thundera!" Then again, "Thundera!" And again, "Thundera!"

Unfortunately these heartless were a little smarter than the smaller ones before, they now only darted left and right when she cast the spell making her hit only a few each time.

"Oh this isn't working!" She spoke out in a desperate annoyed voice; Kuzco continued to cry out in alarm that also didn't help her out in the slightest, this in turn made Cait sith all the more irritated as he shouted out, "will ya shut yer trap! Ya stupid-" but then Cait sith noticed something else from behind them.

Quickly he then shouted out, "lass! Look behind ya there's a vine!"

Hearing him Nozomi asked, "Vine?" Then turning her head she too then saw it, quickly she had an idea! Though it was rash it was the best thing she could think of right there and then.

Kuzco still shouting in the meantime stopped for a moment as he felt himself being spun around in a fast circle and then quickly in a matter of moments was propelled forwards as Nozomi had thrown him like an Olympic hammer throw.

Seeing where he was heading he shouted loudly again, "AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" As he flew over the bat heartless in seconds, seeing their intended target propelling away from them they changed direction and quickly began to fly in Kuzco's direction.

Taking the time they were distracted Nozomi grabbed onto the vine and then swung it around as she propelled forwards her right hand finally free! Taking careful aim she summoned her keyblade as she pointed it ahead and then cried out, "Swift Star Rays!"

At once the comets of light emerged in seconds as they launched forwards and struck all of the bat heartless there, then the few that were left Nozomi slashed into the lot of them destroying them all finally.

Then quickly as Kuzco was still hurtling through the air screaming, he stopped fast as he felt himself being grabbed again though this time by the neck, looking down finally he saw Nozomi had grabbed onto him and held him tightly as they swung forwards.

Looking down at her startled he heard her say smiling up cheekily, "so you've finally decided to shut up huh?"

Glad for the small victory they had achieved Cait sith smiled himself but then once again he noticed something alarmed as he began to shout, "lass look out-"

However it was too late as suddenly the vine struck into a tree spinning them around and around in a fast ring before finally stopping leaving them all tied tightly upon it as it snapped off leaving them in an awkward extremely awkward position. With Nozomi on the top with Cait sith stuck next to her and at the bottom facing the impending doom below was Kuzco.

Tired from the amount of dangerous exhilaration he'd been through he asked in a rhetorical tone, "hey new guys? Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing, but this to me might be considered kinda a step backwards, wouldn't ya say?" He asked looking at them annoyed.

Nozomi hearing this as she looked at him dumbfounded tied from her own position replied, "uh… yeah? Can't argue with you there but um, I think we can get out of this still, right Cait sith?" She asked as she turned to him.

Hearing her he replied, "Sure I can lass, if I can just get out of this darn vine trap."

From him saying this Nozomi brightened as she said, "great! I'll try and make some jostle room then." With that she began wriggling hard and tried lifting her back off of the tree and slamming back into it to move back.

However unfortunately this violent set of movements made the weakened trunk crack making it bend downwards making them all freeze in seconds, Kuzco sensing what was going to happen after his moment of shock said, "you know what? I hate you guys already."

Then suddenly the tree snapped entirely making them all fall into the depths below making them all scream, "aaaaaggggggghhhhhhh!"

The tree smacked into rocks left and right until rolling onto a ledge of some kind that propelled them forwards into the water of the river. Everyone else spouted bubbles of air while Nozomi was holding her breath hard as she felt panicked being in water, her one dire weakness as she felt it's turbulent depths against her bound form.

Twisting in its depths they finally broke the surface again as they breathed hard all spluttering out water that had got into their mouths, however it wasn't over yet as then suddenly they rushed down the current of the water, they smacked into more rocks right and left then right again before being flipped over once more down a small waterfall into another small pool of water.

Coughing and spluttering more at their little exhilarating experience everyone at last had the chance to recover themselves, they all breathed hard from exhaustion as the log spun them around slowly.

Kuzco still in his dampened annoyed mood spoke again, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting all funned out."

Cait sith hearing then coughed a little before licking his lips and said, "for once I agree with ya there llama boy."

Nozomi was just glad that their watery escapade was over as she recovered herself but then looking up she saw something that made her go, "oh no!" In a quivering anxious voice.

Hearing her Cait sith looked forward and saw to his dismay the same thing she did, Kuzco though strangely unphased asked, "don't tell me, we're about to go over a huge waterfall."

Nozomi still looking on with widened eyes of terror said nothing as Cait sith did the reply instead as he said with a sigh, "'fraid so lad."

Then Kuzco asked again, "sharp rocks at the bottom?"

Petrified Nozomi was quiet still as Cait sith replied instead, "dunno but probably yeah."

A stoic expression still on his face Kuzco replied, "Bring it on!"

Then at once before they toppled Nozomi shouted out despairingly, "this is not fair!"

While Kuzco yelled out, "BOOOOUUUUYAAAAAHHHHH! WOOOO!" As the tree fell from the waterfall and crashed into the bottom of the grand spectacle and down into the depths below.


	92. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 3

_**Chapter LXXXIX: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part III**_

Sitting alone on the sandy slightly pebbled yellow ground was a young dark skinned boy who played with a stick as he drew circular shapes in the earth. An expression of utter boredom was upon his face as he continued to draw on the mundane shapes, looking beyond them for a moment he looked at the huge perfect magic circle he had done more than half an hour minutes ago.

The circle was enshrined with the many magic symbols and shapes he'd learned from his mothers books and they had proved a great defence against Reno and his mob as he remembered clearly as he shouted out to them with his stick, "you come near me in this circle and I'll fry you!"

This in turn only made them laugh as then Reno had tried to approach him with Elena telling him not to. However not listening Reno stepped onto the circle, this in turn made it flare angrily red in colour scaring him making him jump back off in moments.  
Silencing everyone they all stared at him with widened shocked eyes, but then backing away slightly slowly Reno then started to quickly run away followed by the others as he jeered at the boy as they vanished beyond the bushes.

Alone now he had nothing left to do, but then it was better than being bullied at least… but-

"Hey!"

He jumped as he turned around spooked out of his thoughts as he saw a young girl with black short hair and lilac eyes in a pink dress and orange cardigan as she looked as though she'd been rustling in the bushes as a few leaves fell out here and there.

Looking at her weirdly dumbfounded all he could do was stare at her his mouth open slightly as he wondered what she was doing here.

The girl not noticing the odd look on the boy's face spoke again, "you! You're called Wairu aren't you?"

Blinking at this he was immediately on guard as he asked her agitated, "what if I am?"

Not getting it the girl spoke on, "well… um, I've been looking for you."

At this Wairu didn't quite understand, this girl had been looking for him? But then he immediately assumed as he spoke on further annoyed, "oh so you've come to pick on me too have you!"

Hearing this the girl was surprised as she blinked and asked curiously, "Pick on you?"

However not hearing the inquisitive tone that was in her voice Wairu stood up as he pointed at her with his stick, "well you won't be able to! I'm in my magic circle and anyone who tries to get near me is fried to a crisp!"

Listening to this info the girl was quiet as she heard this but then at the mention of a magic circle it was then she looked down and noticed the richly decorated thing that surrounded Wairu, looking back up from the spectacle she then looked back up as she looked amazed and cried, "wow! This is really a magic circle?"

Surprised by this reaction Wairu at first said nothing but then quickly reclaiming his composure he replied straight back, "yeah! That's right it is! So don't come near here!"

The girl hearing this instead of looking scared or sceptical like all the others did only titled her head slightly to the side in puzzlement, then quietly she walked closer to the circle. At once as she stepped one foot on the lines it reacted in moments flaring up with red light. Startled she quickly stepped away as she then watched as it dimmed down again quietly.

Wairu watched as she looked at the circle quietly as she then raised her head as she looked at him with an expression that he couldn't read entirely, and then quietly she turned and began to walk away.

Seeing her making her exit Wairu then knew it, she was exactly the same as Reno and the rest, even if she was a little weirder. He then started to turn around again to draw his meaningless circles but then suddenly he heard something, turning back around he saw the girl as she was digging her feet into the sandy ground like a chicken.

Looking at her oddly again he then spoke out, "what're you doing?"

The girl looking up smiled as she said, "I'm gonna beat that magic circle and meet you inside it!"

At this Wairu looked at her with absolutely dumbfounded eyes as he then said, "Are you stupid! You can't do that! No-one can-"

But the girl had now started running at full speed towards him and his circle, as Wairu saw her coming closer and closer fast he then began to panic as he shouted out, "no you idiot! Don't come here! You don't know what'll happen if you-"

However it was too late as the girl stepped on the lines and the glowing red came in a full burst as it shone blindly bright as the girl closed her eyes tightly and jumped.

The light continued to burn brightly as then the girl emerged from its blinding depths as she landed in the middle of the circle next to Wairu who looked at her shocked.

Her eyes still shut the girl felt the light ebb away quickly and as it did she opened one eye cautiously as she then looked at herself to see that she was entirely unharmed. Seeing this she became delighted as she cried out, "wow! I made it! I beat the magic! I-"

But then she was interrupted as Wairu spoke, "you idiot!"

The girl hearing him looked down at him as his voice had quivered and now she saw him down on the ground as he had now sunk onto his knees depressed with sadness aching out of him as she saw that tears were beginning to come to his eyes.

Seeing this she looked at him concerned as she spoke reaching her hand forwards, "hey, what's wrong are you-"

Then he smacked her hand away as he spoke harshly, "don't touch me!"

The girl looked down at him with widened eyes as she listened on quietly as Wairu spoke on, "this is all your fault! Now I've got nothing to protect myself!"

At this she repeated puzzled, "protect yourself?"

Wairu then nodded at these words as he shivered looking down miserably at the ground as he continued, "I can never make any magic that can attack, all I can do are protecting spells and aiding ones, that one was supposed to ward off and warn me of danger…"

The girl was quiet as she looked down at Wairu with concerned and saddened eyes as she then listened to him finish, "but now it's useless… they'll discover now because of you and the bullying will start all over again."

Hearing about the bullying the girl looked on with a mixed expression as she then asked, "will it?"

Wairu was quiet, he had no interest in replying back to her as he huddled himself holding onto his knees as tears were still threatening to emerge. But then suddenly he heard the girl speak again, "well then, we'll have to do something about it won't we?"

Then suddenly he heard more scratching and scraping in the ground, he looked up and saw that the girl had now started to make a hole in the magic circle. It glowed with it's red magic brightly again, but then it started to become less and less as the hole was made bigger and bigger until finally the girl had made a large enough gap to be walked through.

Finishing her work she brushed the dirt off her dress as she spoke, "great! Well that's big enough." Wairu was confused by her once more, what was she doing?

The girl then turned around and then kneeled on the ground as she reached her right hand out to him as she asked, "I'm Nozomi, do you want to be my friend?"

At this Wairu blinked shocked and dumbfounded as he then asked slowly, "what?"

Nozomi smiled as she said, "that's why I came here to see you today, cause you see well… Elena's been too busy now with Reno and the others to play with me anymore, and I've been really lonely." She then paused and looked saddened herself slightly as she then carried on to say, "then I saw that now and again you were alone too, and you seem really interesting to me and I thought we might be able to get along so… do you want to?"

Wairu was quiet still, he couldn't believe it! This is why she wanted to meet and speak with him? Nozomi then lifted herself up as she then spoke on confidently, "and don't you worry! As your friend if anyone picks on you or makes you cry then I'll always be there to protect you! I promise to-"

But then she was interrupted, as Wairu spoke again, "no way." As he then bent his head down again.

Seeing him do this Nozomi was immediately on the ground again as she asked worried, "you mean you don't want to-"

But then she was interrupted again as she heard Wairu crying not wanting his face to be seen as he then spoke again, "why is it an idiot of all people like you would!" Wairu then continued to cry away at his disbelief as Nozomi simply smiled and sat near him waiting patiently and quietly until he finally took her hand in his in agreement.

Moaning with weary drowsiness Nozomi stirred from her unconsciousness, as her eyes were barely able to open and were still fatigued as the darkness of the shadows was all around her.

Even with her senses dulled she felt a warm familiar hand on her forehead as then a voice spoke whom she hadn't heard in so long as it spoke in an amused tone, "even now you still dream of the past."

Hearing him Nozomi asked breathless, "Wairu…?"

However hearing her he removed his hand as he then began to move away from her, but Nozomi despite her weakened state reached her left hand up as she grabbed him by his trouser leg stopping him in moments, he looked down at her as she spoke again, "don't go! Please I've only just-"

However she was interrupted as Wairu quickly kneeled down before her as he then picked up her left hand and held it with his own right as he spoke to her in a gentle voice, "I'm afraid I've got to, I'm still not strong enough to be beside you yet, you'll just have to wait for me a little longer."

He paused as Nozomi looked at him still with drowsy drained eyes as she asked, "Wairu what're you talking about?" As it seemed she hadn't completely registered what he was saying.

Smiling though at this he put her hand to his lips as she stared up at him, with that he then leaned forwards towards her as he spoke again, "but when I am, I promise I'll never leave you alone again…" with that he bowed down as he then pressed his lips to her forehead as Nozomi felt warm energy spreading throughout her whole being. Feeling it she spoke again as darkness over took her once more as she was dragged back down into the realms of unconsciousness.

"Wairu! Wairu! Don't go! Please don't go, Wairu!" Then suddenly she woke up fully conscious as she looked around for her long lost friend, as she turned left and right however he had vanished into thin air.

Baffled she was quiet for a moment as she spoke again, "what was?" It was then she felt her forehead with her left hand as she asked again still feeling the warmth of Wairu's touch, "That wasn't a dream was it? It was-"

But then at once she finally noticed her dampened state as she saw she was dripping wet covered from head to foot in water droplets as she then finally felt the chilliness in the air as she then crossed her arms and started to rub herself trying to get some warmth back inside herself.

"Oh whoa! What the heck happened, how did I get out of the water and where's-" but then looking to her right hand side she saw something lying on the ground. It was Kuzco in his llama form, as he lay still and lifeless.

Looking at him Nozomi immediately reacted as she ran to his side as she spoke up, "Kuzco! Kuzco! Are you all right? Kuzco!"

However he didn't stir nor react, as he lay still and motionless, looking at him Nozomi saw that he too was dripping wet and cold like she was, she then spoke again worried, "hey can you hear me! Kuzco!"

Once more though there was no reaction as Nozomi stared at him, quickly she moved as she pressed her head to his long neck to feel anything, her anxiety racing she tried to calm herself as best she could as she listened quietly, listening she could definitely hear a heartbeat which was a huge relief.

But unfortunately there was one thing that was definitely a worry, his lungs weren't moving, she spoke terrified," he's not breathing!" Noticing this with horrifying realisation she looked at him with terrified eyes as she spoke again as she shook him, "Kuzco! Come on breath!"

However there was no reaction once more, turning tactics she then started to smack his face to try and get some physical reaction from him, however there was still none as he remained inanimate, she then spoke again, "come on breathe you dumb animal!"

She then let go of his head as it flopped down onto the floor, seeing this Nozomi was in dread and panic! What was she supposed to now! How could she help him to breathe! What could she-

The idea came, but unfortunately it was not one that she really liked, dreading as she pursed her lips, "oh no! Why this!"

Looking at him she then hesitatingly and tentatively turned his face up into the air, then cautiously she moved her hands forwards as she then opened his mouth and at once as his teeth were moved back a tongue sprouted up almost like a jack in a box. She was repelled back as she cried, "ewww yuck! Gross!"

Then looking at this hideous face that was revealed she had to purse herself to carry out the heroic act as she spoke, "oh boy!...Okay here I go…" with that she moved forwards to press her lips to Kuzco's.

But then suddenly at once as she came within an inch of his lips Kuzco's eyes opened up as he looked up to see Nozomi's eyes and kissing face as her hair surrounded her like a mess of tangling snakes in the shadows as they continued to drip onto him.

At once Nozomi felt something as she opened her own eyes and saw Kuzco's eyes looking at her alarmed. Then at once Cait sith and Pacha arrived from around the corner as they saw Nozomi and Kuzco in an odd position but before the image could be fully registered in their minds both of them pulled apart in seconds as they both then cried out loudly,

"YYYYAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

"EEEEEWWWWWW!"

Both of them then began to spit and rub their lips, Cait sith and Pacha staring at this odd spectacle then were quiet until finally Cait sith spoke up, "what the heck are ya two doin?"

At once Pacha spoke too, "yeah what happened?"

Nozomi rubbing her mouth then looked at the two of them with an annoyed disgusted look as she said, "something which gratefully I'm glad didn't happen!"

By the lake Kuzco was busy gargling getting rid of the germs that he thought he supposedly had got from Nozomi's 'kiss' however annoyed as she stared at him doing this she told him for the umpteenth time, "for the last time I have told you nothing happened! And it was not a kiss! It was resuscitation!" Cait sith on her shoulder as he stared at the llama emperor was just as annoyed.

Next to her was Pacha as he looked between the two of them, as he was busy trying to make a campfire to warm themselves from the cold jungle air, he then decided to try and justify Nozomi's actions as he said, "yeah you should be grateful Kuzco, she was trying to save you there."

But then walking over still disgusted as ever, Pacha at that moment had succeeded in lighting the fire but then Kuzco spoke, "well whatever happened there!" He then spat much like a llama does and then put out Pacha's hard worked fire in seconds, seeing this he Nozomi and Cait sith were appalled as Cait sith called out, "Oi!"

Kuzco then finished, "it was disgusting!"

Annoyed and then sad for Pacha Nozomi spoke to him, "don't worry Mr Pacha, I'll fix it."

With that she then called and then aimed her keyblade at the log as she then uttered a small fire spell as it lit in moments, seeing it Pacha was delighted in seconds, "wow thank you Nozomi."

She smiled, as she replied, "no prob."

But then Kuzco annoyed that the attention was being diverted from him, he then spoke again, "and you know Pacha if you'd taken me back in the first place I'd been spared that little act of resuscitation."

Hearing this Nozomi asked, "taken back?"

Then suddenly at once Kuzco in reply shook his woolly coat as then the water spread everywhere and Nozomi's fire was put out which made her cry out annoyed, "hey!"

But then Kuzco simply walked away in a huff making Nozomi look at him entirely irritated as Cait sith was on her shoulder. However quietly trying to keep it together Pacha again was trying to relight the fire.

Kuzco though carried on as he spoke, "but despite all that you guys will take me back to the palace where Yzma will change me back and I'll begin construction on Kuzcotopia!" With that he then created a small little pile of pebbles as a house of some kind as he then ended it with a twig and a leaf making a makeshift flag as he finished with a smile, "oh yeah!"

At this Nozomi didn't get it as she turned and asked Pacha, "What's he talking about? Kuzcotopia and taking him back to the palace, Mr Pacha?"

Hearing this question Pacha looked saddened as he continued to make the fire, he was quiet for a moment before he answered, "it's… I took Kuzco from the palace unknowing after he declared that my village was going to be destroyed to make his holiday getaway on the hill where we all live."

At this information Nozomi and Cait Sith were dumbfounded as they were silent as Pacha finally finished making the fire as it was lit, as it was he turned back to them both, Nozomi then finally spoke up, "what! How could that happen! And why are-"

But then Cait sith finished it for her, "why are ya helping that ungrateful yak! Ya should have just left him ta-"

But then Pacha interrupted him as he told them both with solemn seriousness, "because I had to, it's the right thing to do, to save someone regardless of selfishness."

As these words were said Nozomi and Cait sith were in awe at his good nature, they were both quiet as in the distance Kuzco had paid no heed to Pacha's words as he started to dry himself using Pacha's green overshaul as a towel to dry himself with.

Seeing him do this Pacha decided to speak to him again adding calmness to his voice, "now Kuzco look, I think we all here have got off on the wrong foot."

Listening though not looking Kuzco continued to dry himself as he then replied with a simple utter, "mmhmm."

Pacha then tried again to speak to him as he said, "I just think that if you really thought about it, you'd decide to build your home on another hill top."

However Kuzco still high in his clouds of vanity replied not looking as he threw Pacha's overshaul behind him, "and why would I do that?"

At once the small fire was again put out making Pacha, Cait sith and Nozomi irritated beyond belief, Nozomi gritted her hands angrily as she whispered, "if he does anything more… I swear I am going to shave him!"

However at that moment Pacha managed to hold onto his patience despite the repeated incident as he clapped his hands together as he spoke again, "because… deep down I think you realise that you're forcing an entire village out of their homes, just for you."

He finished smiling as he had picked up his shawl and folded it neatly over a tree branch, seeing his calm demeanour Nozomi and Cait sith were still in awe as they then watched as he walked over to Kuzco.

At once the emperor llama turned as he asked, "and that's… bad?" As though this was unbelievable.

Hearing this Nozomi decided to voice herself finally as she responded, "well of course it is! I mean you wouldn't want to be forced out of your home would you?" Annoyed she folded her arms.

Pacha though sensing the tone in her voice though tried to quickly recover a more positive presence as he responded, "Exactly I mean nobodies that heartless."

After hearing them both Kuzco nodded as though he was considering but ultimately came his reply, "now take me back," as he turned away from them both.

Everyone was completely irritated once more as then Cait sith decided to protest, "lad how can ya reply like that! Don't cha care about no one else at all!"

At this Kuzco smiled as he turned and replied as he approached them all in a smug manner, "yah doi me! Everyone else in the kingdom gets it, though you guys don't seem to be with the program? Huh?"

Hearing his voice everyone couldn't believe how much of a jerk he was, Nozomi rolled her eyes as she sighed looking annoyed, Cait sith just sat on her head his arms folded as his tail flicked to and throw showing his irritation while Pacha put a hand to his forehead as he shook his head.

Then he spoke as he looked at Kuzco with serious disappointment in his eyes, "you know what someday you'll wind up all alone."

Nozomi then chipped in herself as she added, "yeah exactly and then they'll be no one to pick up the broken pieces when you realise it's you who's to blame."

Hearing these pathetic future predictions Kuzco rolled his own eyes as he replied, "gee thanks I'll log all that away, now for the final time I order you all to take me back to the palace." As he pointed a commanding hoof at them all.

However then acting with the same cool uncaring attitude he'd given them Pacha was the first react as he then spoke, "I'm afraid it looks like you're stuck out here, cause unless you change your mind, we're not taking you back." As he then brushed his hand in the air indicating that it was the end of the conversation.

Nozomi then replied just as in the same frame of mind, "yeah exactly, besides I'm not risking my neck for an ungrateful sheep-camel like you, forget it!"

Then Cait sith on her head turned around as he called back as she and Pacha sat down around the log, "yeah lad ya clean up yer act!" As they tried once more to re-light the fire.

Seeing that he was being ignored and turned down this way didn't please the young llama emperor as he then uttered in a weenie-annoyed voice, "change yer act, cause unless you change your mind we're not taking you back." As he then finished with a few odd mewing sounds.

However Pacha, Nozomi and Cait sith continued to ignore him as they were all around the log, Nozomi then asked, "do you think you can re-light the fire Mr Pacha?"

Nodding at her question he replied, "yeah sure, if I can just-"

But then suddenly Pacha was hit in the back of the head by a small stone as he gasped slightly, "ow!"

Seeing this shocked Nozomi cried, "Mr Pacha!"

Then at once she, him and Cait Sith turned to look at Kuzco hatefully as Nozomi spoke harshly, "You!"

Kuzco though reacting quickly to this hostility that was impending on him, quickly he feigned innocence, as he then looked around bewildered and surprised himself as he said, "huh what?" He then looked around himself, as he spoke again, "I didn't do anything, Somebody's throwin stuff, Are you guys gonna build a fire or what…" his voice then quieted down as he walked away from them all.  
Looking after him still hatefully Nozomi then turned back again as she spoke irritated, "honestly if he annoys me anymore I really am going to shave him!"

However Pacha just looked depressed as he put a hand to his forehead and spoke depressed, "he's never going to change his mind."

These few words made Nozomi and Cait sith both depressed themselves as they helped Pacha to get the fire started as the melancholy hung in the air. Kuzco in the meantime in his own little corner then spoke aloud himself laying on the ground a hoof under his chin, "how am I ever going to get out of here?"

It was later now in the night and at last the fire had been set as Nozomi, Cait Sith and Pacha sat around it warming themselves up. However annoyance was still in the air as a chitter chatter of teeth clicked as well as odd breathing. Everyone turned back to see Kuzco was suffering from the cold as he blew in and out as he burred from the cold as he slept.

Annoyed as she and the others wanted to sleep themselves, they all sighed as Nozomi then spoke up, "man even when he's asleep he's annoying!"

Cait Sith then spoke up himself, "yeah yer right there lass."

Pacha shook his head as then the lot of them got up, arriving in front of the annoying one Pacha took off his overshaul as he then placed it on Kuzco's body as a makeshift blanket while Nozomi herself took off her pink waistcoat and placed it under his head making a pillow of sorts.

Then she spoke annoyed again, "there that should keep you quiet you dumb animal." With that she, Cait Sith and Pacha walked back to the fire to keep themselves warm.

Kuzco woke up startled as he saw what the two of them had done for him, he watched as Nozomi lay on the ground as Pacha sat next to the fire, he then lay his own head back down as his face look saddened as he thought deeply in his solitude.

Nozomi in the meantime crossed her arms together as she lay keeping herself as warm as she could without her waistcoat, she spoke then as she shivered slightly herself, "I hope we all sleep myself…it's such a pain."

Pacha smiled as he spoke himself, "yeah it is… definitely, and well I hope you sleep well Nozomi, and thanks for your help."

Nozomi shook her head as she smiled slightly and said, "it's okay, I'm just glad I could help."

Cait Sith next to the fire as he saw Nozomi in the state she was in decided then, "well I'll give ya a little help there meself lass."

Nozomi puzzled started to ask, "What?" But then Cait Sith walked on over as he then lay down and curled into a ball as he lay against her stomach making himself into a living hot water bottle.

Seeing him do this Nozomi was surprised, as she was silent as Cait sith said; "Now ya won't have trouble sleepin will ya?"

At this Nozomi was blank for a moment before she smiled, "no I won't, thanks Cait sith." With that she put hand on his warm black fur as she put her other arm under her head snuggling into sleep.

But before it's dark depths took her she thought to herself a little sadly, 'Mickey… Riku, I hope you're both safe…"


	93. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 4

_**Chapter LXXXX: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part IV**_

"Let me out of here!" Riku shouted as he ran forwards. However he was too late as the cage door was slammed shut and he was thrown backwards by the electrical charge of the magical barrier that Yzma had set upon its metallic surface.

Seeing him falling upon the ground in a painful heap Mickey cried out, "Riku!"

Wincing from the pain he raised himself up slowly as he looked up to see Yzma who spoke to him with a sense of seeming sympathetic awe as she batted her long eyelashes, "oh no, would you look at that? You've fallen upon your legs again." When at once she changed as her decorated thin bony features revealed a wide sarcastic and evil smile as she then laughed loudly.

Looking up at this… hag hatefully, Riku detested the very image of her as she stood in a very thin black dress with trails of purple feathers blooming around her neck, finishing with a twirled purple head wig and round blue earrings hanging from her ears making her the very image of a tall bony witch.

Gritting his teeth Riku only stared on silently with fuming rage, due to the very, very inconvenient thing that she'd done to him and the king. Mickey though decided to voice his own complaints as he cried out, "you won't get away with this Yzma! When we both get out of here we'll-"

However the mouse king was stopped in his tracks as Yzma interrupted, "and you'll do what?"

Mickey was in silence as then she continued talking as she gazed at the two of them, "the two of you can't do a thing in the forms you're in now, so the both of you can just save your breaths."

Hearing these words Mickey was silenced entirely as he then only looked at her with the sane teeming annoyance Riku had as he held onto the cage bars.

Smiling then seeing that she had won the upper hand Yzma then turned with her eyes closed away from the cages as she looked over to face her current situation as she said opening her eyes again, "now then?"

To which then Pete stood ready and waiting an enormous grin on his face as his arms were folded as then his current employer asked him, "I trust you were able to take care of everything in the city?"

At this Pete smiled a little more as he told her, "bingo there ya lady Yzma! Them people now are all heartless and ready and waitin for ya orders!"

Pleased at these results Yzma smiled truly pleased as she grasped both of her hands together as she replied, "excellent!"

However Riku and Mickey hearing this information were horrified as they both sat in silent grief at their failure, ignoring them though Yzma continued on as she then turned to her other cohort, " Kronk?"

At her voice it was then he quickly stood to attention as well, "ah yes Yzma?" He was a tall man in height; almost shoulder length to Pete, though he was far more muscular in body in his purple, blue and yellow clothes. However it was also clear from his appearance with a single yellow cap and his slightly baffled expression that he was a little dimmer in intelligence and common sense in contrast to him.

Looking at him now with a silent seriousness she asked him, "have you been able to find him?"

At this Kronk blinked as he asked, "Uh find him?"

Hearing this reply Yzma became immediately displeased in her expression, Pete in turn also became annoyed as he then nudged him with his elbow, "hey!" Making him rub it slightly as Pete told him, "ya know that emperor runt!"

Finally getting it Kronk then spoke as an awkward smile appeared on his face as he said, "oh Kuzco! Well um…" he then looked bashful and then nervous as he replied then as his voice became quieter and quieter as he went further into his sentence, "uh… I gotta say no, he was nowhere in sight in the city."

Turning her eyes into the air Yzma then said, "why am I not surprised?"

Pete looking away from Yzma as he looked back to Kronk he then knocked him in the head, Kronk then cried out, "ow!" Pete then told him, "honestly if ya hadn't been a bumblin moron we would've had him six feet under already!"

At this Kronk just twiddled his fingers as he pursed his lips as he remembered how his foolish conscience had got the better of him making him drop Kuzco onto a peasants cart, which he hadn't let either of them know about in case he might also be turned into a heartless. So all he could do was answer sadly, "sorry…"

This in turn only made Pete more annoyed as he let out a "humph!" as he turned away from him, Yzma in the meantime continued to be silent as she had her arms crossed tapping her fingers against her pale skin.

Mickey and Riku were quiet as well as they watched on and wondered what on earth these villains would do next, then suddenly all at once in the distance of the darkened laboratory a swirling portal of darkness emerged as it's fluorescent shades of purple and blue filled the room.

Looking at this darkened energy with widened eyes Riku and Mickey watched then as that same white-cloaked masked boy appeared as he then swung with a single arm making the portal disappear in a flash.

Gazing at the boy the two of them watched as Yzma turned to him, "ah so you're back?"

At which the boy replied, "yes I am, " in his cool tone as he folded his arms.

Yzma seeing him like this asked him unimpressed by his tone, "so were you able to find him?"

Hearing her ask the boy was quiet for a moment as he then looked to both Riku and Mickey for a moment, making them both stare back at him in silence, but then turning back to Yzma he then told her, "yes I've located him… and the seventh as well."

At this Riku and Mickey recognised who the seventh was in moments, Nozomi! Yzma listening to this confirmation smiled as she spoke, "excellent and just whereabouts are they?"

Hearing her ask again the boy then told her coolly, "in the jungle beyond the walls of the city."

Pete listening himself though to this report from his new accomplice was a little puzzled as he then asked, "hey?"

The questioning tone entering his ears the boy turned and looked at Pete who then looked at him with his own quiet seriousness as he continued, "why didn't ya just take 'em both down here if ya found them so easily?"

At this the boy simply made a sound that seemed like a smirk under his cloth mask as he told him, "do you want me to cause a scene in public and rouse the peasants and have them revolt against us? I didn't wanna bother making a fuss, besides I don't remember any reason for us to rush."

Hearing this cold reply Pete was surprised but still he wasn't entirely sure about what he said, though Yzma seemed satisfied enough even if there was a little annoyance on her part, "well that I have to agree with, besides no-one in this kingdom knows any better and the capital is already in my hands, it'll be better to takeover silently and stealthily."

She then started to walk forwards as she spoke on, "besides I'd like to see the heartless in action myself, it'll be fun to have the peasantry succumb to my powers," then turning she looked at the boy again as then commanded him with a single finger, "now I trust I can leave you to take care of things while I make my conquest?"

At these words the boy was silent until he bowed down and then spoke in a polite tone, "as you wish my lady Yzma."

Surprised that even this lady was agreeing so easily to the plan and leaving HIM behind Pete stared after her as she then commanded, "Kronk! Pete we're going out to find them! Now let's move out!"

At the sound of Yzma's command Kronk was the first to reply as he spoke, "uh right there Yzma!"

Pete looking after her as she exited the room then turned back to his accomplice as he got up again and said sarcastically, "Happy travels Pete."

With that he only looked at him suspiciously and annoyed again before he then followed after Yzma and Kronk as they left the darkened realms of the laboratory.

Riku and Mickey left with this person wondered what on earth he was going to do as they both stared at him, the boy spoke as he began to remove his white mask, "well then, let's get better aquatinted shall we?"

The morning sun rose as then a hundred bats went flying distressed by the warmth of light as they all shrieked racing to return to their darkened homes within the caves.

Twisting at all this noise Nozomi awoke slowly and then yawned loudly as she opened her eyes blearily as the sleepiness was still there. Looking around herself unsure for a moment she then turned her head slightly and saw Cait sith still curled up as he continued to purr on quietly.

Smiling as she saw him do this she then touched his dark black fur with her left hand as she felt its soft warmth, her smile there she then began to wake up more as she remembered last night's events and that one odd episode when she was semi-conscious, moving her other arm she then felt her forehead where Wairu had kissed her, she then asked aloud, "Wairu… were you really there yesterday?"

But then at these words Cait sith himself began to stir, detaching Nozomi's hand he stretched out as he yawned loudly himself, then looking up he saw Nozomi with a hand to her forehead, seeing this and thinking it was a bit odd for her he asked, "what're ya doin lass?"

Hearing Cait sith she turned over to look at him as she removed her hand from her forehead as she then answered him smiling awkwardly, "oh nothing Cait sith, it's nothing."

As she said this though he wasn't completely convinced that it was but then from behind them both came the sound of splashing water, turning over they then saw that it was Pacha, as he seemed to be washing himself as he shook himself getting rid of several water droplets.

Seeing him Nozomi spoke out, "Mr Pacha!"

Hearing her he turned over as he smiled, "ah hi there Nozomi."

Smiling herself glad to see that he was awake too got up and then walked on over as she spoke again, "did you manage to sleep well?"

Watching her as she began to approach him he continued to look on for a moment as Cait sith followed behind her as he too asked, "yeah bloke, ya weren't too cold or nothin were ya?"

At this question he replied, "oh no, not that much, I managed to sleep quite well thanks," it was then at this point Nozomi sat herself next to him as Cait sith jumped up and sat himself on Nozomi's comfy head once again.

As she heard him say this Nozomi replied, "that's good to know, it was quite chilly last night."

Nodding at this reply Pacha then said to her, "yeah it was, did you two manage to sleep well?"

Hearing this question Nozomi nodded herself as she replied, "yep definitely, Cait sith helped a lot too." She then tilted her head up slightly to look at him.

Hearing her he then told her, "well ya had to have a hot water bottle of some type lass."

Smiling at these words Nozomi let out a small laugh, but then from behind them all came a familiar voice, "uh hey?"

Turning then Nozomi's smile faded in moments as everyone turned then to see Kuzco who walked up to the lot of them with Pacha's green poncho in his mouth while Nozomi's pink waistcoat was over his back.

Everyone was quiet as Kuzco trotted over to them all, the llama emperor then took Pacha's poncho out of his mouth as he passed it over to him, and then he removed Nozomi's waistcoat from his back as he gave it back to her.

Taking it in her hands Nozomi was quiet as she held it on her lap while Pacha did the same with his poncho, it was then Kuzco said, "thanks."

Not thinking much of it Pacha replied sombrely, "uh no problem."

Nozomi not looking at him just stared into the water lily covered lake as she responded, "ditto."

The awkwardness in the air was practically pea soup thick as everyone was silent not knowing exactly what to say to one another, but then it was Kuzco who spoke once again as he said, "you know that feels like wool there Pacha."

With a slight nod the farmer replied with a nod and a slight smile, "yeah."

Trying to get a little more info Kuzco asked, "alpaca?"

Which Pacha replied his small smile still there, "oh yeah it is."

Nodding at this Kuzco spoke, "oh yeah I thought so, it's nice."

Nozomi in the meantime was still quiet as she continued to stare into the water, not really knowing what to say at all as Cait sith continued to sit on her head and look between the lot of them quietly.

Pacha then spoke again, "my wife made it."

At this Nozomi looked up to Pacha surprised as she blinked slightly, at this Kuzco then asked with a small smile, "Oh she knits?"

Pacha then nodded simply his smile still lingering, "crochets."

Replying with a slight nod Kuzco said, "crochets nice."

To which Pacha replied, "thanks" once again."

Seeing that the two of them stopped talking again Nozomi turned her head down once more as she looked into the lake as a single frog croaked in the distance, to which Nozomi sighed as the awkwardness was again settling in the air.

But then at the sound of her sigh Kuzco then decided to try and speak to her again as he asked, "uh hey Nozomi was it?"

Looking up to him Nozomi asked, "yeah?"

"What about you? Where'd you get your waistcoat from?" Kuzco asked.

Surprised he was asking her this Nozomi shrugged her shoulders she replied, "I kind of made it myself."

Hearing her say this Kuzco replied, "oh you made it?'

Again Nozomi replied, "yeah kind of."

Cait sith then looked down at her as he asked her, "What do ya mean kind of lass?"

At this Nozomi then spoke again, "well, I sewed it together but then I kind of messed it up… Wairu was the one who helped me to fix it and make it as good as it is now."

Hearing this name Kuzco asked, "Wairu?"

Nozomi nodded, but then suddenly it dawned on her as she went onto ask, "hey Kuzco?"

Looking at her as she asked him he replied, "yeah?"

Nozomi then said, "do you know who got us out of the water? Did you see anyone last night?"

At this question Kuzco replied in his usual tone, "how would I know? All I remember is waking up and having you in my face."

Hearing this Nozomi was silent for a moment before becoming annoyed in moments as she retorted, "well excuse me!"

Cait sith on her head though decided to speak up before any uproars occurred between her and the llama emperor as he told her smacking the top of her head, "Lass will ya just calm it! If ya wanna know it was me who got ya both out."

Pausing as she heard him thinking he was going to insult her again Nozomi was baffled as she asked looking up to him, "what you! You're the one who pulled me and Kuzco out! Cait sith?"

Hearing the surprise in her voice Cait sith grinned happily, "aye! Right you are lass! It took a lot of right tuggin and grittin but I managed to rescue ya both!"

Nozomi was silent as then Pacha added, "yeah he did, he even made the fire signal that let me find you and Kuzco."

Silently surprised and amazed her eyes widened as Nozomi then wondered to herself, 'man how strong is Cait sith?'

But as this question had come it was at that point Pacha decided to ask his own as he then did so, "yeah and talking about that, just where did you come from Nozomi? What're you and Cait sith doing here?"

Blinking breaking out of her thoughts Nozomi turned to Pacha as she said, "huh? What me and Cait sith?"

At which Pacha simply nodded his curiosity still there, Nozomi then was in a bit of a fix, what was she supposed to say now! She couldn't reveal anything about the world order or that she came from another world! So what could she-

But then it came to her!" um, well you see Pacha I'm here with Cait sith because we're trying to find a couple of friends of ours."

Hearing this Pacha asked, "friends of yours?"

Nozomi nodded, Kuzco then listened intently as Nozomi then went on, "yeah, that's right, one of them is called Mickey he's a very cheery person with a noble and good nature," Nozomi smiled as she imagined Mickey's happy smiling face as she then continued, "he's always the best when you wanna be cheered up and oh! Then there's snowball."

At this Kuzco repeated unsure, "snowball?"

Hearing this Nozomi turned and nodded to Kuzco as she continued to brighten telling them about her friends, "yeah! His real name's Riku I call him that cause he's got beautiful white long silver hair, just past his shoulders."

At this description Kuzco's eyes widened, though not noticing Nozomi continued on, "though he is a bit more of a grump and a little too serious compared to Mickey, he's a really strong reliable good person though a bit too stubborn for his own good." She laughed then as she said this remembering Riku's annoyed face he'd worn on many occasions.

Listening to this description Kuzco spoke again, "hey wait this Mickey guy, can you describe him for me?"

Hearing this Nozomi curious she asked, " describe him?"

Seeing her puzzled face Kuzco then made it more straightforward, "what does he look like?"

Wondering why he wanted to know Nozomi was still puzzled as she described him, "he's a small mouse, though um; he's not like a normal mouse, he's black in colour and he's about waist high." Nozomi then indicated roughly his height with her right hand to Pacha and Kuzco.

With this info it was then that Kuzco exclaimed, "Yeah! I know those guys!"

At once making Nozomi and Cait sith turn around at once shocked Cait sith then cried out, "what!"

Nozomi was open mouthed shocked as Kuzco spoke on, "I've met those guys, they were in the palace, they said that they were looking for someone, no actually a couple of people too."

At this Nozomi then enquired herself, "who did they say they were looking for?"

Hearing this question Kuzco then spoke again, "well the white hair guy you talked about, Riku, he said they were looking for this goofball of a girl with dark black hair in weird clothes and a small cat with a rowdy attitude."

At this description Nozomi guessed in a matter of seconds who'd given this one as she and Cait sith then became annoyed in moments as they imagined his grumpy face.

Kuzco then continued on despite the annoyance from them both, "they said they'd been looking for hours and hours so came running to me and asked if I could help them out, but I was way, way too busy for that."

Looking annoyed at Kuzco as he returned to his smug mode once more Nozomi murmured under her breath, "yeah I'm so sure you were."

Pacha at this point then remembered himself as well, "yeah now that you mention it I remember those guys too, I helped them find their way to the palace in the city and when they discovered what I'd been called for, they said that they were going to talk to you Kuzco! About what you were going to do to my village."

Hearing this Nozomi looked at Pacha as she imagined Riku and Mickey trying to convince Kuzco out of his decision to destroy his village, Cait sith then spoke up, "sounds just like what those lads would do, so what happened to 'em next?" He asked as he turned his attention back to Kuzco.

Kuzco hearing Cait sith ask had a hoof under his chin as he tried to remember, because it was getting a little bit dim in his memories, he then began to recall as best he could, "well… uh what did happen next?" He asked himself as he then began to tap his forehead in concentration, it was then after a few quiet moments as an image came to him, "ah yeah that's right! I was invited to a meal with Yzma and we sat down to have a drink and… that's all I remember."

At this point hearing this info Nozomi was blank for a moment but then remembering the incident in Basil's world she spoke aloud again annoyed, "when is that snowball going to learn not to take drinks from strangers!"

Cait sith hearing Nozomi saying these words looked at her puzzled for a moment but then turning back to Kuzco he said to him, "so then this Yzma woman, she's the last person to have been with the snow laddie and mouse cheeks right? So that means they're both-"

However Pacha finished as he said "in the palace."

Hearing him say this Nozomi spoke again, "so that's where me and Cait sith have got to head to but…" remembering the predicament that Pacha's village was in she looked at Kuzco with negative eyes as was his fault.

Kuzco seeing her face looking at him like this looked at her just as annoyed as he turned his face away, this again caused the awkward atmosphere to return in full force.

Nozomi in the quietness then put one finger into the water, she was glad to know at least where Riku and Mickey were but now. But instead now she was really worried for their safety, were they really all right? What had this Yzma person done to them? What was it she and Cait sith do to-

"Well actually… so maybe I've been thinking…" Kuzco began to speak as he looked between Pacha Nozomi and Cait sith as he darted his eyes back and forth.

At this Cait sith asked him, "what lad?" In an annoyed tone wondering what this dumb llama emperor had to propose next.

Looking up at Kuzco curious herself Nozomi listened on to what he had to say, "That well…when I got back to the city, we'd a, I mean there's lots of hill tops and maybe I could help you guys with you know, I might …"

Listening to his uttering like this Nozomi asked him curiously, "wait a minute… are you saying you're gonna help us?"

To which Pacha added after her, " you've changed your mind Kuzco?"

Looking away from them both again Kuzco spoke again, "well I uh, eh…"

Cait sith sceptical spoke again, "ya're doin a u turn that easily lad?"

Which made Pacha smile slightly as he added, "yeah, cause you know if you are that means you're doing something nice for someone else."

Kuzco nodded as he said, "yeah, yeah I know that I know."

Nozomi herself still unsure though was not completely convinced as she spoke to him again, "are you being really legit with us?"

At this Kuzco answered her directly as he nodded with a serious expression, "yes."

Pacha seeing the serious expression on Kuzco's face became serious himself in moments as he turned to Nozomi and asked, "Nozomi give me your hand."

Turning as Pacha said this seeing the seriousness of his expression asked puzzled, "why? "

Cait sith sensing what Pacha was going to do then smacked her head with both paws as he told her, "just do it lass."

Closing her eyes annoyed slightly at the harshness of his paws Nozomi uttered, "all right fine." With that she moved her left hand up to him, as she did Pacha took it in his big right one as he held it gently.

Nozomi was surprised to feel the warmth of his touch and wondered still what on earth he was doing, but then Pacha then looked over at Kuzco now intensely with his serious gaze. Kuzco puzzled himself then asked, "what?"

With that he moved his and Nozomi's hand over towards him making her really confused and feel weird, Kuzco unsure still began to move his hooved hand towards them both but then Pacha drew it back moving Nozomi with him as he then said, "don't shake with us, unless you mean it."

At this point Nozomi finally understood what he was doing and couldn't help being amazed once more by Pacha's sincere and honest nature as she then turned and watched to see what Kuzco would do.

The llama emperor looked uncertain for a moment as he gazed at Nozomi's and Pacha's extended hands but then after a moment he then joined his hoof with theirs as then they all began to shake together.

Nozomi was amazed as she then spoke out with a smile, "wow! This is a promise then." She laughed as she felt positivity in the air at their unison.

Cait sith seeing this himself then smiled too and then jumped down and put his own paw down declaring, "yep that's it allright! Looks like we've got a good start now!"

Pacha glad now himself feeling secure then replied with a big smile on his face, "yeah we are." With that he then pulled on his green poncho and placed his hat on his head as he spoke again, "well then, let's all get a move on and go to the palace."

Nodding really energised now Nozomi responded pulling on her pink waistcoat, "yeah lets go and find Riku and Mickey!"

With that everyone was ready to go but before leaving Pacha then turned to Kuzco and told him, "oh by the way thanks."

Nozomi then nodded herself as she added, "Yeah thanks Kuzco."

With that Pacha and her started to walk off and away from the lake, Cait sith then began to make a move as he then jumped up and landed on Nozomi's shoulder as she walked, but then Kuzco had a clever calm smirk on his face as he uttered slightly quietly, "no thank you all."

Cait sith thinking he could hear something being said turned around to look at him, but all he saw was Kuzco starting to catch up to them all, slightly suspicious Cait sith wondered if he'd only been hearing things. But then paying it no heed he rode along with the others as they began to make their journey onwards.


	94. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 5

_**Chapter LXXXXI: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part V**_

The sun was now high and bright in the sky as it shone down warmly upon all who passed underneath it. Nozomi, Cait sith, Pacha and Kuzco all travelled on forwards as they climbed to a high summit where all around huge jagged grey mountains abounded with a few distinct clouds drifting around showing the height that they all stood upon.

Stopping for a moment as Pacha and Kuzco walked past her, Nozomi put a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sun as she saw in the distance a huge golden shining face in the distance upon a certain hill with other small towers surrounding it.

Looking at it she spoke up, "hey is that the city we're supposed to go to?"

Hearing her Pacha paused for a moment as he turned and told her with a small smile, "Yep that's it."

Removing her hand from her eyes Nozomi looked at him as she smiled herself and replied, "cool! It's a lot different though than I was imaging."

Cait sith now sat upon her shoulder had his arms crossed as he studied it for a moment and then spoke up, "that place ain't nothin compared to the palace of Alexandra."

Hearing him as he said this Nozomi repeated, "Alexandra?" But then as she did she remembered in moments, "oh! You mean the kingdom that you and Oralee come from right?"

Looking at her Cait sith did a simple nod as he then replied, "aye lass that's it."

Glad that she remembered correctly Nozomi then decided to enquire further, "so what's it like? The palace of Alexandra?"

Removing his hands from their unfolded position as Nozomi began to walk forwards again he began to make his description, "oh it's a wonder of wonders lass! In the night it looks like a shining crown with it's centre crystal tower and the others which are the tallest of tallest polished marble towers shining with warm light; the city streets all practically shine with a golden red radiance from all the lanterns that hang everywhere! And the palace inside!"

Intrigued further Nozomi was beginning to become dazzled by this wonderful description; she then encouraged him to continue, "inside?"

Cait sith then spoke on again, "it's even more of a jaw drop than a crocodiles long toothy mouth! The ceilings are so high up that at times ya can't even tell when they end! The halls have all the marks of true nobility with the lines of knights around, the pristine statues! The floors are also so shinin' white ya can practically skate on it! The rich red carpets and gold laid embroidery on the walls and then the mark of-"

But then he was cut off as Nozomi stopped suddenly as Pacha did along with Kuzco, their grand guide then told them all as he pointed, "okay! Once we all cross this bridge it's only an hour to the palace."

Looking at the bridge that was before them Nozomi looked at it sceptically as the whole thing looked old and rotted as loads of dangling vines hung all over its wooden frames as it was tied in place by two thick ropes hung from two imbedded poles on either side.

Feeling a little queasy about this Nozomi decided to speak up, "um Mr Pacha?"

Turning to her he then asked, "Yes Nozomi?"

Looking at him then the bridge and back to him again Nozomi spoke, "um do you mind if I just walk across it first? I wanna make sure it's safe for everyone."

Hearing this Pacha was surprised as he told her, "What you want to check it out?" Nozomi nodded instantly in reply, but then Pacha spoke again, "but you shouldn't do that! I should be the one to do it, you've been in enough danger as it is without-"

But then he was interrupted as Nozomi spoke again." it's okay! Besides I'm more built for this and I don't have to worry about falling cause," but then she stopped as Pacha gazed at her with uncertain and doubtful eyes, seeing that she couldn't convince him too well Nozomi then just finished it saying, "look just trust me! I can do this, okay?"

Looking at her as she said this with such firm determination Pacha couldn't think of any words to argue back with as he somehow could feel it to be true, so sighing he then said, "…all right but just be careful okay?"

Glad to see that she got these words through Nozomi nodded again as she said, "don't worry I will!"

Cait sith on her shoulder still then added, "don't worry Pacha mate! I'll be there to stop this daft banshee from makin' a mess!"

Hearing him calling her a banshee again made her annoyed in moments as she replied feeling deflated slightly, "thanks…"

Pacha hearing Cait sith call Nozomi a banshee, though it was rude he couldn't help but smile slightly, but then Kuzco who had been quiet the whole time during the conversation finally spoke up, "well will you guys just hurry up! I need a bath here."

Making her more disgruntled as Nozomi started to walk across the bridge she then whispered under breath, "well that's not a surprise you stinky animal."

Thinking that he heard something Kuzco spoke up, "what'd you say?"  
Instantly Nozomi replied, "nothing," as she walked along the bridge cautiously.

Cait sith then added quickly too to help cover up, "yup not a thing lad! Not a thing," to which Nozomi smiled happily glad to see him sticking up for her again.

Pacha and Kuzco still standing from where they were watched as Nozomi and Cait sith walked across the bridge, watching her cautious steps as she continued on they were both silent.

Nervous as she walked across Nozomi was very unsure of the bridge as it wavered back and forth slightly. It was clear that it was definitely not stable at all, it was seriously in need of repair and reconstruction.

In her mind she then thought in her head, 'man it is not a good idea for anyone to walk across this!'

Cait sith on her shoulder feeling the unsteadiness of the bridge himself as Nozomi wavered unsteadily he then asked her as they reached the middle, "lass do ya think ya've gone far enough now?"

Not hearing him clearly Nozomi turned her head as she asked, "what?" But then at that exact moment as her concentration slipped her foot went straight through one of the rotten wooden panels. As this happened the whole section she was on collapsed underneath her, feeling the sudden fast pull of gravity Nozomi screeched loudly, "aaaggggghhhhhh!"

Seeing what happened Pacha rushed forwards in moments as he shouted clearly distressed, "Nozomi!Cait sith!" Kuzco who looked just as distressed quickly followed him.

Down below Nozomi was entangled badly by several ropes as they wrapped around her legs preventing her from moving or even being able to summon her wings as they held her suspended over the enormous drop below.

Gasping painfully from the pain slightly that she was in Nozomi spoke aloud, "ow! Man this is awful!"

"Ya're tellin' me lass!" Cait sith on the other hand was hanging on for dear life around her neck, as now there was nowhere else for him to hang onto.

Arriving quickly at the edge of the hole the two had dropped through Pacha quickly looked down as he called out, "hey are you two all right!"  
Looking above her seeing Pacha looking horribly worried Nozomi shouted up to him, "yeah! We're fine! It's just really annoying down here!"

Hearing this glad and relieved slightly Pacha quickly spoke again, "okay! You two just hang on down there! I'll get some vines or something and get you both out of this!"  
Cait sith hearing the 'hanging on' line then retorted straight up to him, "well there ain't much else for me and the lass to do is there!"

With these words Pacha quickly began to retreat away but before leaving he spoke to the dumbfounded llama emperor" Kuzco you stay here and watch over these guys! I'll be back soon." With that he ran back over the bridge as he went to salvage what he could.

Kuzco then left on his own had an idea as he put a hoof to his chin and thought, he then smiled cunningly as he liked it. Nozomi in the meantime still twisting slightly trying to get her legs free only seemed to makes the problem worse as the vines seemed to tie tightly more and more. Aching more she spoke again, "this is so annoying! When am I going to-"

Suddenly she felt a slight shudder, then looking up she saw Kuzco hopping over the hole that had been made in the bridge, seeing this as she watched him begin to walk across slightly she called out, "Kuzco what're you doing!"

Cait sith hearing her looked up himself as he saw the llama emperor beginning to make his exit, seeing this Cait sith spoke up himself, "where are ya goin!"

Hearing the two of them Kuzco couldn't keep the charade up any longer as he looked over the edge and told them both, "duh? What does it look like to you two? I'm making my getaway."

At this shocked inside and out Nozomi was quiet for a moment as she then asked, "What you're just going to leave us here!"

Looking at them both still smiling away as he lingered over them Kuzco carried on, "well I was going to have you two and Pacha plus those other guys of yours imprisoned for life but I kind of like this better."

Listening to this appalled Nozomi then spoke up again, "I thought you were being true and honest with us! Even Pacha thought-"

But then she was interrupted as Kuzco carried on, "oh come on! I had to say something to make you guys take me back to the city."

Now really angry Nozomi spoke again, "so you mean you completely lied to us!"

Smiling still Kuzco replied, "oh yeah, no wait!" He then paused as he looked into the distance for a moment as he thought over what he had said but then remembering completely he finished as he said nodding, "oh yeah, yeah it all was a lie, toodles!" With that he began to make his exit leaving her and Cait sith stranded.

Being silent throughout the entire argument Cait sith was now entirely enraged himself as he shouted out loudly for the whole world to hear, "ya decivin' mammal! We all shook hands together on this!" At these words Kuzco turned and grinned sarcastically as he stood on the other end of the bridge.

Feeling the betrayal settling in around her Nozomi couldn't believe what was happening to her and Cait sith, but especially Pacha! What was he going to do now about his family and home, what could-

"You know the funny thing about shaking hands is" looking up seeing he'd come back to mock with them both one last time, Nozomi looked on dumbfounded until Kuzco said, "you need hands!" To which he waved his hooves at her and Cait sith.

Looking at this Nozomi's rage came back in full force as she looked at him furiously as she felt Cait sith's fur bristling against her neck, Kuzco though smiling at these reactions then spoke again, "okay, bye bye!"

But then as he made just one single step forwards the same thing happened to him that had happened to Nozomi, "aaggghh!" However he was now in an even more awkward position than she was as he was completely wrapped around by his hooves leaving them around his head as his bottom was left dangling down.

Seeing him like this Nozomi asked him awkwardly, "Uh, are you all right there?"

Hearing her dazed slightly from the sudden fall, Kuzco answered her gazing up into the sky, "yeah, yeah I think I'm all right."

"Great!" With that Nozomi swung herself forwards as she then decked his face with her right fist as she sent him spinning, untangling him in moments, looking at him angrily Nozomi spoke again, "that's for you breaking your promise to us!"

But then Kuzco quickly retaliated as he was now free to move, he kicked Nozomi hard sending her flying away on the ropes, he then mocked her and Cait sith again as he used the ropes like a swing as he spoke again, "yeah! Well that's for that disgusting kiss you gave me!"

Nozomi aching from that sudden swing felt the ropes unbind around her and Cait sith making her able now to move her whole body, glad to have this at least she then heard Kuzco continue, "oh and by the way I'm still gonna be destroying that dumb village of Pacha's, and I might even now execute the lot of you guys and your friends too, ha, ha."

At once Kuzco regretted these words as he quickly whispered, "ah no touchie!" But then Nozomi smashed straight into him with her own legs as she looked at him fuming red.

As Kuzco smashed into the cliff wall Nozomi then spoke her mind as she drifted in the air, "why did I even bother to save you! You're nothing but a waste of wool and skin!"

Then landing against the opposite cliff wall steadying herself Cait sith then spoke up himself now in a more comfortable position on Nozomi's shoulder, "yeah! This lass and Pacha have risked so much for ya! Ya should recognise the goodness of others! And I'd expect ya to show even just the smallest bit of kindness yerself!"

Nodding as Cait sith said this Nozomi then talked again mad still, "yeah! Everyone has goodness inside of them, but you! Oh you! You're just a bag of walking selfishness!"

Unaffected by either little outrages Kuzco simply batted his eyelashes as he spoke comically distressed with his stupid smug smile still there, "oh now I feel really bad, bad llama."

Irritated more Nozomi then carried on as she said mad, "you know! I could have let the heartless just take your heart! Then you wouldn't even be here right now! And Pacha wouldn't have to be in so much peril because of you!"

Smile still there Kuzco looked at her as he carried on, "well I guess that makes you stupid and gullible."

Gritting her teeth Nozomi's left hand tightened around the rope as she then spoke, "I'm gonna skin you alive!"

Looking her just as willing Kuzco uttered, "ladies first!"

With that Nozomi roared angrily as she launched herself forwards as Kuzco did so himself while Cait sith shouted out loudly, "Charge!"

Colliding into one another their scuffle started in seconds as the lot of them kicked, punched, bit, scratched one another and pulled hard as their angry words echoed in the air, "ugly! Ow! Stupid! Hey! Dumb animal! Ouch! Brat! Idiot! You-"

But then at that one moment there was a new sound, that made the lot of them stop in their tracks as it was a huge cracking noise as they then looked up to see the whole bridge splintering and coming apart as ropes and pieces of wood fell down everywhere.

Then suddenly at once the bridge collapsed as Nozomi, Cait sith and Kuzco registered this slowly as they plummeted suddenly down screaming madly in panic, "AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" But then both of them collided into one another as the cliff became narrower and narrower into a bottleneck opening. Gasping painfully Nozomi then saw that she and Kuzco were now back to back against each other as they were forced together painfully by the narrow opening.

Seeing this she then whispered annoyed, "oh great! Just of all things to-"

But then Cait sith stopped her from going on as he spoke up, "hush up lass! Don't move too much!"

Hearing this Nozomi not understanding asked, "huh? What? Why?"

Cait sith then pointed down urgently as he held onto her shoulder, seeing him do this Nozomi looked down herself as she saw the terrifying sight below, as they were now held over a huge expanse of water as a flock of alligators were now swimming underneath them, all ready and willing to eat them all as delicacies.

Now sweating with fear as she saw the monstrous beasts and her other one major weakness beneath her Nozomi then uttered nervous, "oh no… not water! This is so not my day…" as she then closed her eyes to look away from the horrible sight.

Cait sith just as anxious surveyed the scene and tried to think of how to get them all out of the situation they were stuck in as Kuzco whispered trembling himself, "what're we gonna do! Ah!" Cait sith though surveying climbed over on top of Kuzco as he was distracted by his fear as he made more observations as the llama emperor carried on to say, "what're we gonna do! We're gonna die! That's it for me!"

However Cait sith finishing now with his surveillance climbed back onto Nozomi's shoulder as he whispered into her ear as her eyes were still closed not wanting to see the water below, "lass!"

Hearing him making her jump slightly Nozomi turned to him and asked, "Cait sith?"

Glad that he'd gotten her attention he then whispered to her again, "can ya use yer power now! Can ya fly us out of this mess?"

Hearing him say this Nozomi realised as she mentally kicked herself that this was something she could have done earlier! So then her fear quickly diminishing she then whispered back to him, "I don't know? Let me have a check." With that she closed her eyes as her wings opened up on her feet, with them there she then looked up above.

Kuzco stopped for a moment as he felt something looking he then saw her wings on her feet as they glittered in the light, he was mesmerized by them, in the meantime Cait sith watched her quietly as he waited for her to finish.

Then she finally came to a decision as she recalled her wings back quickly as she then told him quietly," there are some but they're really high up the cliff! I could get us out of here if we can get up higher."

Hearing this glad Cait sith nodded as he whispered back to her, "all right then!" With that he then climbed on top of her head as he then called out to them both, "right then! Lass! Lad we can get out of this!"

Surprised that he thought of something so quickly Nozomi wondered what he'd come up with as she asked, "How can we get out of this Cait sith?"

Kuzco was silent as his fear was still there on his face as he still trembled slightly.

Answering her question Cait sith went straight to it, "right then!" With that he crawled over her and Kuzco as he then maneuvered their arms between them as they were now interlinked together.

Feeling him do this Nozomi wondered what on earth he was doing when suddenly it dawned on her with the positions that they were in as she smiled at this idea, she then felt him climb back on her shoulders as he then went onto what would happen next, "okay you guys are now linked! So now ya both need to push into each other than ya can both walk up the cliffs!"

Nozomi hearing this nodded at this thought as she then said, "right!" With that she pushed into Kuzco who unfortunately was not ready as he was pushed into his side of the cliff, "ow!"

Seeing what she'd done Cait sith called out, "lass!"

Feeling stupid she then responded, "oh oops!"

Kuzco still aching slightly from the push spoke to her annoyed, "you did that on purpose."

Hearing him say this Nozomi thought in her mind, 'well you deserved it!' But then she removed some of her push slightly letting Kuzco recover but then he pushed into her all of sudden himself making her hit her own cliff side. In pain herself now she called out, "hey!"

But then quickly Cait sith intervened as referee as he told them both, "oi now cut it out! Both of ya!"

Snapping to attention automatically Nozomi kept a lid on her rage as she then simply huffed annoyed as Cait sith continued, "right now the lot of us have got to work together to get out of this! Now just keep a lid on yer yappin' and do as I say!"

Hearing this Nozomi then responded still a little bitter, "okay," Kuzco in the same annoyed mood then responded too, "fine!" With that the two of them pushed into one another both equally as now they were both held over the bottleneck opening.

Glad to see he'd organised them up to this point Cait sith then breathed out, "okay then, first step with yer right!"

However Kuzco quickly spoke up as he asked, "Who's right? Her right or mine?"

Wondering why this was important Nozomi asked, "Why should that matter?"

Cait sith annoyed at this question spoke again, "it doesn't now! We'll just… we'll go with the lasses!"

However Kuzco whined, "oh why hers!"

Nozomi getting irritated quickly again had to bite her lip to stop her own complaints as she thought to herself, 'man what a whinger!"

But then Cait sith spoke up again though getting mad, "all right! All right lad! We'll make it yours!"

Glad to see that he'd won something out of his conversation he responded smiling cheerfully, "okay got it!"

Nozomi sighed at last that he was going to cooperate with them then listened as Cait sith continued, "okay then! Right!" With that Nozomi and Kuzco began to climb up the cliff together as Cait sith continued, "Left! Right! Left! Right!"

Feeling them move Nozomi was glad and even Kuzco himself was as he beamed with relief as he spoke again, "hey look we're moving!" But then he looked down and saw the alligators himself as they made their roars he yelled out loudly, "aaaggghhh!"

His shouting going in her ears Nozomi looked at him mad as she told him, "be quiet you're hurting my ears! Now will you just stay with it! Just don't look down!"

Hearing her say this just as annoyed Kuzco replied, "fine! All right!"

With that the lot of them continued their journey ever upwards as Cait sith continued his march, "Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Right…!"

Unfortunately now everyone had reached their distance limit as both of them were stretched out with their backs out desperate to keep their legs on their cliff sides to keep them aloft.

Kuzco aching as he kept his legs out spoke out clearly struggling, "now what? Geniuses?"

Struggling herself Nozomi then spoke herself, "hang on!" With that she called her wings out again and looked up once more, unfortunately things were not as promising as she'd hoped, "oh no!"

Cait sith on her shoulders spoke again, "what is it lass?"

Gritting her teeth Nozomi told him, "The orbs are too high u,p I can't fly us out!"

Hearing this Cait sith then cried out annoyed, "oh great! Some use you are lass."

Gritting her teeth really annoyed Nozomi was about to argue again when suddenly there was a call from above, "Nozomi! Kuzco! Cait sith!"

Looking up then everyone saw Pacha as he looked down at them all worried, seeing him Nozomi called out pleased, "Mr Pacha!"

Hearing her and seeing that she was alive he called out to them all, "how did you all get down there?"

At this question Nozomi hesitated for a moment… what could she do? Should she tell him about Kuzco? But then looking at him as he looked at her worried despite their situation she decided that she couldn't tell Pacha right now so, "it's a long story! We've got to get out of this! Have you brought any vines or rope?"

Listening her call out and ask Pacha realised quickly as he looked to his right hand and then told her, "yeah! Yeah I have! Hang on I'll pass it down!"  
Pleased at this news Cait sith then cried out, "great bloke! Pass it down quick!"

Nodding at his words Pacha then quickly looped the vine he'd found around his arms as he then passed it down carefully and quietly down the cliff face, all three climbers watched eagerly as it came down towards them.

But then sadly the rope length stopped as it was still quite a bit of a distance away from them, seeing this Cait sith cried out, "Pacha mate! Can ya lengthen it out a bit more!"

Pacha hearing him told him, "No I can't! There's no more I can put out!"

Kuzco dismayed at this then spoke out annoyed, "great! Now what're we supposed to do!"

Nozomi quiet herself as she looked up at the vine which was now dangling beside a small out going tree, she had a thought then herself as she knew what she could do! Turning to the llama emperor and her feline companion she spoke to him, "Kuzco, Cait sith!"

Hearing her still disgruntled he looked at her annoyed as he asked, "what?"

Cait sith also hearing her asked, "what is it lass?"

Nozomi then told them her idea, "right, if you stretch out your neck onto my back, then I can reach forward with you Cait sith and then you can grab the vine for us."

Listening to this plan Cait sith was surprised she'd thought of this so quickly but he was glad for the idea so responded, "all right, nice one lass!"

At this idea though Kuzco became suspicious as he asked her agitated, "wait a minute how do I know the two of you won't let me fall after the both of you grab the rope!"

Annoyed at him instantly unable to contain her anger anymore Nozomi told him, "you're just gonna have to trust us you dumb animal!"

Surprised that she'd called him this again Kuzco was really irritated but he decided to do just do it anyway since there was no other way for them to get out of the situation, so he put his head on Nozomi's back as he began to push her forwards and up.

Surprising her slightly as he pushed her forwards Nozomi then couldn't help but smile slightly, glad that again he was helping them in some way so then quickly Cait sith ran up her arm, "right lass! Let's get that vine!" Hearing him say this Nozomi smiled happy as she then grabbed him and reached forwards.

Reaching forwards together it was still a bit of a strain for Kuzco as he told them both, "you know it's a good thing you're not both big and fat otherwise this would be really difficult!"

At these words Nozomi told him, "stop fussing!" With that she turned forwards again with Cait sith in her arms as she reached forwards still, she spoke to him, "c'mon Cait sith get it!"

Hearing her he told her annoyed, "I'm tryin lass! Just reach forwards will ya!"

Gritting Nozomi continued to reach with him to get the rope, Cait sith was really near to it now so he told her, "c'mon just a bit more!"

"All right!" With that she reached just a little bit more and at last, "got it lass!" As he finally got his paws on it.

Really happy to hear this Nozomi cried out, "great!" But then as she held onto him hoping for him to pull the vine down, instead he just kept tugging it back and forth, annoyed she then asked him, "Cait sith what're you doing!"

He then told her, "its stuck lass! I can't get it off the branch!" For it was true as the branch tugged back and forth as Cait sith tried to get the vine dislodged from one of its many branches.

To which she responded appalled, "great!"

Kuzco then asked annoyed himself, "what's taking so long!"

Nozomi then told him, "It's stuck on a tree branch! Cait sith's trying to get it off!"

Unbeknownst to Kuzco the small tree above them all was a nest for a lot of temperamental yellow scorpions that started to rain out from the tree, Kuzco unaware replied, "all right, take your time! No hurry here." But then suddenly he felt something on his neck and saw to his shock these horrible insects approaching his head. He then yelled loudly, "Scorpions!"

Hearing him suddenly confused Nozomi saw then shocked that he jumped up in fright as the scorpions all scattered off of him, quickly without thinking she let go of Cait sith as she cried out, "your majesty!"

Then suddenly at once feeling Nozomi let go Cait sith cried out, "lass what're you-" but then suddenly she grabbed Cait sith's tail unconsciously as she caught Kuzco's and swung his face into a single hole in the cliff, Cait sith shouted out loudly, "yeeoooowwww!"

Kuzco himself called out as his face was still plugged into the hole, "oh no!" He tried to move out of the hole however was unable to as he put his hooves all over the cliffs edge.

In these moments of chaos Nozomi didn't know what was happening at all as she turned to look up to Cait sith to see why he'd shouted do loudly, but then suddenly she felt something as the tree branch broke as it fell over her slightly, then turning she saw crawling down her back through her collar neck were scorpions. Her eyes widened with absolute horror as she then cried out loudly, "NOOO! Get them out! Get them out! Get them out now!" She then started smacking her back against the wall to kill the horrible insects making Cait sith's agonies far worse as she swung back and forth.

Pacha watching what was going on was absolutely baffled, what was going on down there?

Kuzco in the meantime still stuck in his hole could feel Nozomi's impacts through the cave as pebbles fell now and again, but what horrified him now was that suddenly several yellow eyes opened in the darkness. He became wide eyed as there was a sudden flutter of wings making him cry out in fright.

Nozomi gasping as she felt the last of the crawling sensations stop couldn't believe the day she was having at all when suddenly she was lifted into the air as Kuzco seemed to take off into the air, shocked as she still held Cait sith by the tail she shouted out, "whoooaaaa!"

As she was in the air she saw then suddenly what had caused them to fly were dark blue creatures as they were trying to carry Kuzco off as they held their red claws on his long black furred neck, heartless!

Seeing them she snapped to attention as she quickly cried out, "oh no you don't!" She then summoned her wings in moments letting her at last have some grit in the air as her wings pulled against the heartless' pull.

Holding on with all her might Kuzco suddenly slipped from their claws as she then quickly cried out, "Pacha! Catch him! " with that she swung and threw the llama emperor quickly behind her as the gentle farmer caught Kuzco in a hurry.

Cait sith now finally able to move jumped up from Nozomi's closed left hand as she released his tail she summoned her keyblade into her right one, he quickly landed on her shoulder as he told her, "get im' lass!"

Smiling she replied, "will do!" With that she pointed her keyblade forwards as the horrible creatures came now speeding towards her, aiming she felt the spell charge through her as it suddenly levelled up in moments as she cried out, "Thundaga!"

The spell shot out in moments as all of the bats were disintegrated from the electrical charge, but unfortunately the blast also caused her to be thrown back just due to the force of the powerful spell causing Nozomi to fall back in the air, "aaaggghh!"

Pacha seeing her plummeting towards him put Kuzco down beside him quickly as he ran forwards and caught Nozomi in his arms from the sudden rush, looking down at her he asked her worried, "Nozomi, Cait sith are you both all right?"

Hearing him gasping from the exhilarating experience Nozomi told him with a breathless smile, "just overworked."

Cait sith then added just as breathless, "yeah and over stressed!"

Smiling at this himself relieved to see they were safe, they at last all had a quiet moment when all of a sudden the cliff edge that he, her and Cait sith were standing on started to crumble making them begin to fall forwards.

But then suddenly there was a call from behind, "look out!"

Then on Pacha's back there was a pull as he, Nozomi and Cait sith were thrown back and away from the crumbling edge as the rocks and grass all fell below into the dark depths.

Seeing what he'd done Kuzco began to call out proud, "wooo! Yeah! Look at me and my bad self!" He then pointed at them all as he spoke further glorified, "I snatch you all right out of the air!" Then looking down below with a sad look on his eyes he talked on with his hands in prayer, "oh I'm a crumbling canyon wall and I'm taking you all with me," but then he changed again as he shook his hand in denial and said, "well not today pal!"

He then started to do a strange walk of some kind as he went on, "uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh!"

Everyone on the ground lying there looking at him now really surprised, Nozomi began to say to him, "hey? You… you do realise what you've done don't you?"

Not getting it his smug smile still there Kuzco asked as he continued, "done what?"

But then Pacha answered it for him, "you just saved all of our lives."

At this Kuzco finally stopped as he got it now looking surprised and dumbfounded but then he asked looking as though he didn't care, "so?"

Cait sith though not fooled spoke, on Nozomi's shoulder, "I can see it!"

Kuzco still trying to keep his cool asked, "see what?"

Pacha then added himself smiling, "that there is some good in you after all."

Kuzco then replied quickly, "uh, uh."

Nozomi then joined in the positive provocation, "come on just say it!"

Not giving up Kuzco replied," wrong."

Cait sith then spoke up again, "yes there is lad!"

Pacha then said again, "I think there is."

The llama emperor was now getting fed up with this as he answered again, "uh! Uh!"

But then Nozomi said casually, "Well you know you could of just let us all fall to our deaths there."

Which in turn made Kuzco speak out tired and annoyed, "c'mon what's the big deal! Nobodies that heartless!" Which after he said the words made him purse his lips in shock.

Nozomi then pointed at him with a look that spelled, 'gothca,' on her face as she smiled openly, while Cait sith and Pacha were just as smug looking at him however not wanting to let the best of him get taken Kuzco spoke again, "don't read into it, it was a one time thing."

No one believing a word of this all just looked on with the same smug smile as Pacha then responded, "right sure, well we all better move, without that bridge it's a four day walk to the palace."

With that Pacha began to walk on ahead, Kuzco was silent as he watched the peasant farmer move on, Nozomi then spoke herself, "right well we better move on too." To which Cait sith added too, "Right on lass."

She then began to follow Pacha, but then suddenly Kuzco was surprised as he ran up to them, "hey you're both still going to help me and you're not telling Pacha?"

Hearing him asked this Nozomi replied, "well yeah, I mean we all shook together on it and besides, you're the only one who knows where Riku and Mickey are and I need you for that, and I don't want to distress Pacha anymore, he'll never trust you again if I say and besides…"

Suspicious as she drew on this word Kuzco asked, "besides what?"

She then told him smiling confident, "well four days is a long time for us and maybe by then you'll change your mind about Pacha's village, and maybe about the whole prison/execution thing."

Hearing her say this Kuzco didn't get her as he said, "well you know this doesn't change anything, Kuzcotopia is still happening and I'll have you arrested too."

Shaking her head Nozomi only had her smile there as she walked on off while Cait sith spoke up, "sure ya will lad, sure ya will."

Still not understanding her and why'd she'd help him Kuzco was silent for a moment before saying, "four days…"

He then walked after them all before running up to Pacha to ask a particular little question, Nozomi in the meantime watching him walk on asked Cait sith who was on her head now, "do you think he'll change his mind?"

Cait sith responded, "dunno, but…" he then suddenly tugged on Nozomi's hair hard making her cry out in pain making Pacha and Kuzco look at her worried as he then told her, "that's payback for my tail before!"

"Ow! Cait sith!" With that Nozomi began to try and bat him off of her as she ran forwards, Pacha only laughed as Kuzco just said aloud to himself, "you people are all really, really weird."


	95. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 6

_**Chapter LXXXXII: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part VI**_

Speaking with an annoyed tone Yzma declared, "no! No! No!" As she put an inky quill against over each of the surrounding villages on a blue map, swiping what they had been through.

She then spoke once more, "this is tiresome! We have passed every village surrounding the palace and still no sign of Kuzco!" She sat back in her chair, as she was getting more irritated as she asked, "Where is he!"

For she was getting bored now with just terrorising the villages, they all together had turned all the people they had come across into heartless.

But now she was impatient, she had to have total control in title and in property so then looking to her left she pulled down a mouthpiece as she spoke out, "Kronk! Pete!"

Outside of her little blue tent a speaker emerged from its top as her words echoed out, her two other accomplices ran beside her carriage that was drawn by two enormous dark blue rabid dog heartless.

Pete running on the right hand side was clearly tired after running for so many miles without that much of a break, so he wiped his brow with one of his big fists as he asked aloud, "when are we gonna take a break?" While Kronk on the other hand just continued on undeterred an oblivious smile on his face as he responded to Yzma's call, "here!"

Hearing just Kronk Yzma spoke again into the piece, "I'm getting tired tell Pete to pull over!"

Kronk replied in moments, "will do! Kronk out."

Then looking over the huge running heartless as they hurried on Kronk looked to his tired partner who was beading with sweat at the temperature of the jungle, he then called out to him waving his hand to get his attention, "heya! Pete! Pete!"

Hearing his call still tired he responded to him, "what?" As he hadn't heard Yzma's command at all over the trampling of the heartless.

Kronk then told him, "Yzma wants ya to stop! Can you can these things to do that!"

At these words Pete registered it after a few moments as he then responded a little breathless, "sure, sure yeah!" He then thought in his mind, 'well it's bout' time!' With that he then snapped his fingers as he cried out, "all right! Company halt!"

Then at once the heartless came to a stand still in moments at his command; the carriage itself fell back slightly as it rested finally on the ground unmoving, Pete had now fallen on his knees breathing heavily from tiredness.

Feeling it stop finally Yzma opened the curtains of her tent looking bored and irritated, Kronk seeing her then ran over in front of the rabid heartless as she walked over it. Kronk took her hand as she arrived at its head, as the heartless bowed down slightly he helped her finally onto the ground. However in the process she stepped on his foot making him gasp from the pain as he hopped back as he held his painful foot.

Yzma was still displeased as she walked on the muddy floor of the jungle, then unfortunately one of her shoes got caught in the gooey mess, she tried to drag it out of the horrible mess however it was futile, seeing this she growled, "perfect!"

Pulling out her right foot from her shoe as she spoke again as her other foot was now stuck in the mud, "these are my best shoes!" With that she pulled her left foot out as she swung her scarf around herself, "I hate this jungle!" With that it smacked her in the face making her wet with mud. Pete stared at her quietly and then watched with disgust as then a whole flock of flies swarmed all over her.

Watching as the vicious insects swarmed from out of nowhere all Pete could do was look on with dread as Yzma ran crying out mad as they continued to chase after her. It was all too clear that the jungle hated her too.

But then beside him, "oh look!" Turning Pete saw Kronk walking a small distance as he pulled out a parchment and a quill as he continued, "a golden spotted small wing warbler!" For there on a tree branch was a small yellow podgy bird with blue feathers popping out of its head as it burbled a call of some type.

Pete distracted by him got up and walked on over as he watched what he was doing with odd eyes as Yzma continued to be chased by the ferocious flies, Kronk then spoke again," just one more for exotic bird bingo!" Yzma continued to shriek as she ran past once again with Kronk too distracted as he just smiled and finished saying scratching away with his quill, "I am lovin' this!"

Gazing down at him as he heard Yzma running past again Pete then sighed as he told Kronk, "Ya really are simple aren't ya?"

Hearing him Kronk had finished what he was doing as he looked at him puzzled as he asked, "what I am?"

To which Pete nodded tiredly as he looked Yzma again as he then told him, "Ya just miss the bigger part of things that are goin on, even if they are too obvious." At which point Kronk finally registered what was going on himself as he looked on with odd eyes himself as to what was happening to Yzma.

Still in her infuriating situation as the flies continued to chase after her, Yzma was wondering furiously why those two idiots weren't doing anything to help her! But then as this thought emerged in her mind, a sudden blast was heard making her trip and fall forwards.

Pete and Kronk from where they both were watched with absolute amazement as the whole swarm of flies were all turned into little chunks of ice as they all fell as little ice blocks and sunk into the mud while Yzma herself was stopped from her fall as a wind spell came out of nowhere stopping her in mid air.

Wide eyed as she was gently lowered back onto the ground that was mud free she was speechless, but then Pete asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "what was that there?"

But then suddenly at his question from nowhere emerged a dark blue glowing orb as it flew in from the sky and hovered in mid air as Yzma turned back and watched as it descended. Pete and Kronk continued to stand from where they were gob smacked.

Yzma seeing this strange object was silently bewildered as she walked around it and asked, "What is this?" But then at her question suddenly the orb flashed again making her jump back in fright as Kronk and Pete quickly were put on guard too.

But then at once the flash diminished, as there within the orb was a single image as their cloaked associate stood in the darkness of the palace labs as he greeted them all, "hi there."

Seeing him Pete was perplexed! He could communicate like this! However Yzma recovering from her shock of the sudden encounter sighed as she then told him, "Well you certainly know how to make your entrance don't you?"

At this the masked one simply shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "well I had nothing else to do, and besides you seemed to be suffering from your own ounce of bad luck."

Remembering then the rather embarrassing situation she'd just been in mere seconds ago she dismissed it quickly, though she was clearly maddened and embarrassed, "well ignoring that fact, what is it that you've come to talk about?"

Kronk and Pete were quiet as they continued to listen on to the conversation, the one with the mask replied in an amused tone a smile on his revealed lips, "I'm just here to tell you that I've finished the little battle arrangements here if anyone happens to invade and I've also done a little meddling with our hostages… though not anything to concern you with that much."

Yzma listening on however wasn't really amused as she asked him annoyed, "is that all you came here to tell us?"

Hearing her tone the masked boy smirked, "no not at all… I also came to let you know that I've prepared a little gift for you which I think you'll be needing soon."

At this Pete from where he was standing wondered to himself, 'a gift?'

But Yzma herself hearing this was intrigued and a little pleased at this, however she continued on, " oh nice… and let me ask you this?" At this questioning tone the masked boy replied, "hm?" Then she asked, "Do you know if we're close to where Kuzco is?"

At this question his smile still there he answered after a brief look around them, "I believe you are, and if you just ask around I'm sure someone will send you in the right direction."

Listening to this info it was clear though that Yzma wanted a little more info than that as she began to reply, "oh great! Lovely! But honestly could you please-" but then at this sentence the orb that the cloaked boy was in flashed quickly again as it flew away into the sky.

Seeing him leave just like that as it made everyone in that area silent with awkwardness and slight shock, but then Yzma who had paused at this suddenly let her rage erupt inside of her as she yelled loudly, "AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

This made Pete back away a couple of steps, as this Yzma woman was terrifying when she was mad, while Kronk on the other hand who was very used to this type of behaviour from her simply said, "well, that was certainly rude."

Yzma in the meantime still stuck in her enraged moment was walking around on the mud free ground as she paced around and around in a circle like an enraged tiger, she then spoke out loud, "how dare he do this to me! What was the point of him to just to help out there and then leave us standing in the cold! When I get my hands on him I'll-"

But suddenly she felt a tugging on her dress, looking down to her left at the hem of her hem was a small squirrel who was looking up at her with a smile on his furry features as he reached up a small acorn to her as he spoke to her in squirrel gibberish.

Seeing him there Yzma reacted in moments, "get away from me!" She shrieked in fright.

The squirrel scared off in seconds he ran up to Kronk in moments as he climbed all over him as he shivered from fear slightly as he finally rested on his right arm, then he became outraged as he shook an angry fist at her as he spoke on, Pete watching the little critter couldn't blame him for that reaction. But then Kronk spoke up once more, "yeah tell me about it."

Hearing him say this Pete looked to him puzzled as he asked him, "What're ya talking about?"

Looking to him Kronk told him as he explained pointing to the squirrel, " well this little guy's upset cause of the way Yzma just treated him so-"

Interrupting him Yzma looked at him in annoyed disbelief as she asked him, "You can talk to a squirrel?"

Kronk nodded to them both wondering why there were both finding this odd, "well yeah, I was a junior chipmunk and I had to be versed in all the woodland creatures."

Finding this idea strange himself as Kronk explained Pete replied, "well I'd say that's the first I've ever heard of that! Ya really are the oddest odd ball of 'em all."

Not getting it still Kronk was confused but then he felt a pulling on his right arm as he saw the squirrel wanted to continue with his worries, so seeing this Kronk felt it only right to indulge the little one more as said, " ah I'm so sorry, please continue." With that the squirrel did just that.

Pete staring on as the squirrel continued to jabber on to her big cohort he simply rolled his eyes as he folded his arms as he had to listen on as well, though Yzma just put a hand to her face as she was surrounded by idiocy as she made her complaints to the heavens above, "why me! Why me! Why me…" as she started to walk away a small distance.

Kronk hearing her as she continued to protest on looked over his little arrival as he told her, "well it doesn't always have to be about you, this little guys had it rough! Seems like a talking llama gave him a hard time the other day."

With that Yzma stopped in her tracks in shock as Pete himself turned out of his annoyed mood in seconds, in the same frame of mind as Yzma as he turned to Kronk in moments and asked, "What ya mean he's met-"

But then Kronk interrupted him as he turned and said, "Yeah, a real rude fella as well apparently, but then there was this really nice girl he met with this cat who cheered him up but then-"

Suddenly it was Yzma's turn to interrupt as she grabbed Kronk's arm making the squirrel jump in moments as it scurried all over him before ending up behind his neck, Pete too was slightly startled at her sudden lunge as he looked at her bewildered as she said, "ah! Oh! A talking llama, do tell." As she looked on with eager anticipation her hands held together.

However the squirrel wasn't going to have any of it as he whispered something into Kronk's right ear batting away with his own small right arms indicating for her to shoo, Kronk then gave the polite translation, "uh, he really doesn't wanna talk to you."

Pete hearing this then made his own reply with an annoyed sigh, "oh great! So now what do we do?"

But then Yzma gave the reply in moments as she became just as annoyed at their only source of info as she looked to Pete, "well we'll just let Kronk ask him," so turning to him again she asked, her irritation in her voice slightly, "so Kronk if you would please?"

In between them all as the squirrel moved itself back onto his right arm again pulling his tail around himself shrugging as Kronk looked on tiredly himself as he said aloud, "ugh, I hate being in the middle."

At this Pete responded, "I think there should be more things ya should hate." But then he listened on quietly as Kronk ignored him and started to converse with the small squirrel.

It was clear as the conversation started that the squirrel was more than eager to tell his story to Kronk as he made strange movements, first of all he made a mime indicated being loving and adorable, then it changed as he swung his arms together making a cry of seemingly being in pain or maybe fright, he then lifted his arms together making a roaring face. Pete wasn't getting a word of it whatsoever as he watched on, but then Kronk spoke on, "ah monsters huh? Ohhh nasty."

The squirrel then continued on with many strange poses as Pete looked on, but then he noticed Yzma wanting to listen more closely to the conversation as she slowly snuck around and stood behind Kronk as she looked between the small mammal and translator. Looking at her with her big toothy grin as she smiled was… ghastly.

Feeling eyes over his small shoulders the squirrel turned around and saw her scary smile himself as he then became annoyed in moments turning his back as he stopped his miming and explaining to Kronk.

Turning at the same moment as the little squirrel's speaking stopped, Kronk looked to Yzma who was listening over his shoulders, looking at her slightly displeased in his own gentle way he then asked Yzma, "uh could you all give us a little room please?" As he then looked at Pete who stared at him with odd eyes as he asked, "what me too?"

To which Kronk nodded as he told them both, "yeah the two of you are putting on a bit too much pressure on us both."

At this her smile still there looking a little awkward Yzma apologized as she said, "oh? Sorry."

Pete though annoyed apologised anyway as he said, "yeah sorry, geez!" With that both villains took a step back away from Kronk and the squirrel.

In control the little mammal spoke again as he looked at the distance made, he then talked to Kronk again, after hearing what he had to say he then relayed to them both, "okay, Pete you're fine."

At this he was glad as he replied, "oh good." Though he was still annoyed slightly as he had his arms folded.

But then turning to Yzma he told him, "Um Yzma sorry but can you move a little bit more please?"

Surprised at this Pete couldn't help but feel a little glad slightly but Yzma on the other hand was obviously irritated as she then revealed as she made a huge stride between them all as she shouted out from a about a metre or so, "well how's this!"

The little squirrel uttered in his ear as Kronk told her, "Yeah that's good! You're both okay now."

Glad for this at the very least Yzma then shouted out again as she put her hands to her cheeks, "now ask him which way the talking llama went!"

Pete then decided to add as well, "exactly! Besides that we need to find that seeker runt and cat! So speed it up!"

Getting it Kronk did just that as he asked the squirrel and in moments it pointed in the direction where the llama emperor and Nozomi had gone.

Finally getting this information Yzma clapped her hands together, "excellent!" Then suddenly all at once there was a huge crash as something landed into the ground in front of them all.

This scared the small squirrel off of Kronk in moments as it hid quickly in the leaves as it saw three huge towering monsters uncurl and emerge, Pete and Kronk were also just as shocked and even a little nervous themselves of the beasts as Pete asked a little shaken, "are these the-?"

However Yzma looking at the three beasts was silent for a moment but then she became more than pleased as she spoke, "yes these are wonderful! Just a wonderful gift."

Then all at once she ordered, "Pete! Kronk! We're moving out!"

Hearing her Kronk then replied in moments slightly a little nervous now, "uh ah! Right Yzma!" Then quickly she was loaded back into her carriage while Kronk stood beside the rabid dogs, he then turned to Pete, "okay um Pete? Can you get these guys moving again?"

Listening to him Pete replied, "uh sure yeah! Right!" With that he quickly got beside the heartless again as he was now fully recovered from his break, then snapping his fingers he ordered, "all right! Forward march!"

With that the heartless both roared as they stampeded forwards again with himself and Kronk following alongside while the three terrifying new creatures followed on from behind.

As they all thundered forwards together Pete then thought to himself sadly, 'it's so different without her ' he then looked down truly depressed as he thought again,'…I miss Hari.'


	96. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 7

_**Chapter LXXXXIII: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part VII**_

All together as they went onwards down the many green hills and jungle-lined paths, Nozomi walked along with her friends. The journey itself had been relatively peaceful though there had been some occasions where heartless had attacked, but that had been easily dealt with since they were all relatively small ones.

So sighing a little bit tiredly Nozomi looked to her right a little annoyed as Pacha was now carrying Kuzco in his arms who was looking as smug as ever, while Cait sith rested on her head once again as he simply swayed his tail back and forth.

Pacha then spoke up as he said to the llama emperor, "low blood sugar huh?"

A smile on his face Kuzco replied, "Yeah it's a curse."

Though of course Cait sith and Nozomi knew that this was an absolute lie from the expression on his face while Pacha simply and calmly replied, "well as soon as we get something to eat you're walking the rest of the way."

At this point Nozomi then replied a little tiredly, "Mr Pacha, you're way too nice for your own good."

Hearing this a little surprised he replied with a slight smile on his face, "oh really?"

Seeing that he had not got that she was being sarcastic Nozomi then replied, "yeah really you are."

For it was clear to her that Pacha was a person who could be easily fooled as he simply smiled away, but then again she could be as well along with Cait sith, for she still hadn't told Pacha what had happened at the bridge with her Kuzco.

She then decided to fall back a little, so slowing her walking pace slightly she went to talk to her head warming companion, "hey Cait sith?"

Hearing her he responded, "yeah lass?"

Nozomi was then quiet for a moment before replying, "…Do you think it's a good thing for us to hide what Kuzco was planning to do to us from Pacha?"

At her question Cait sith was quiet for a moment as he considered with his arms folded, Nozomi then stopped as she looked up to him but it seemed that he came to a decision as he lay back down, "that's a tough one lass… but I'd say personally it's better for us to keep a lid on things still for now, otherwise it'll just cause more delays than we need."

Listening to his answer Nozomi then nodded as she responded, "yeah that's true… I just hope that Kuzco does change his mind before we make it to the palace."

Cait sith hearing her say this then looked to Kuzco who was still being carried by Pacha as he then replied to her, "well hopefully we should have luck on our side, if we've even got that with that spoilt animal."

Hearing this and then looking at Kuzco herself made Nozomi depressed as she sighed with annoyance, "yeah…"

She began to walk on again as Kuzco and Pacha had made a considerable distance between them, as they continued it was then Cait sith remembered something, "hey lass?"

At his questioning tone she responded, "yeah Cait sith?"

He then asked her, "Can I see that little gem that squirrel lad gave ya?"

Hearing him Nozomi responded, "gem?" But then she remembered, "oh yeah!" With that she rummaged in one of her waistcoat pockets as she felt it and said, "Ah hear it is, I almost forgot about it since we've been doing so much."

Nodding as she spoke Cait sith then watched as she reached her right hand up to him. He then took the yellow glittering jewel from her as he gazed it for a moment before replying to her, "yeah that's true we have been."

Smiling as he said this Nozomi then asked him, "so why do you want to look at it?"

Hearing her Cait sith then told her with a hint of humour in his voice, "You'll see lass."

Not understanding why he said it like that made Nozomi quiet for a second looking suspicious before shrugging it away and then went back to looking on ahead.

With that she then turned a corner and saw past the many leaves of the jungle that Kuzco and Pacha had stopped and were standing in front of a building.

It was a strange one to her, it stuck out from the side of a cliff, all wooden with a small arching bridge leading to its door, it was almost like a cottage with its thatched roof and chimney emitting smoke, but the thing that was the most odd to her was the strange sign that was attached to it. It was a sign of a man in a blue and white chequered costume with a big open grin on his face and a plate in his hand with some kind of food on it.

Seeing it all Nozomi thought it was all very strange as she looked up at it, then as she arrived beside Kuzco (who had now been placed back on the ground) and Pacha, seeing her arrive Kuzco then spoke to her, "finally you arrived what took you?"

Hearing this tone Nozomi looked at him annoyed, as she replied, "none of your business! What is this place anyway?"

Hearing her Pacha then told her calmly, "it's a pit stop restaurant, I thought it'd be a good idea for us to take a break and eat something, that way Kuzco can get over his low blood sugar and we can move on from here."

At the prospect of eating something Nozomi was more than pleased at this news as she said, "oh wow great! Let's go in then!"

Seeing her like this Cait sith then thought to himself, 'well I can see what's an easy motivator for her!'

But then Kuzco spoke up annoyed, "hey! Wait up! We can't go in!"

At the front doors Nozomi stopped as she had her hand on the wooden flaps, as she called back confused, "why?"

Cait sith curious himself then looked above the door and saw the reason as he tapped on her head and said, "just take a gander upwards lass."

Hearing him Nozomi then turned and looked up saw what it was he was talking about as there was a red and white sign with a line across a silhouette of a llama on it, seeing this her shoulders dropped as she whined, "aw now what!"

But it was then that Kuzco and Pacha came up from behind her as then the llama herder put a hand on her shoulder and then told her, "don't worry we've already come up with a plan."

Turning and looking at him Nozomi asked looking perplexed, "a plan?"

His smugness beaming in his smile Kuzco then spoke proudly, "yep! And I was the one who thought of it!"

At this remark Nozomi then looked far from pleased as she said, "oh great!... I anticipate with baiting breath."

Now inside the restaurant an older woman stood before a table with a bored look on her face as she spoke in a monotone voice, "welcome to Mudka's meat hut home of the mug-"

Then Kuzco made an imitation of a flattered woman as he batted his long eyelashes and waved a fan with his cloven hoof. Sitting awkwardly beside him with Cait sith at her right side was Nozomi as she felt that this was by far one of the weirdest situations she'd ever been in, for now she was acting as a… daughter to Pacha and Kuzco as she sat there.

Playing his role as the wife and mother Kuzco was wearing Pacha's poncho over him to make a dress as well as his hat with a flower wrapped around his neck to add a slight bit of feminine beauty.

Pacha was left with his white shirt and brown trousers on as he made cheesy little gestures of cooing and lovey doveiness making Nozomi look at this sceptically and awkwardly as she had no idea where to look.

Their waitress with her orange bobbed up hair in the shape of a broccoli head with a red bow tied around it, stood in her blue dress and green order book uttered stood simply unfazed, "of meat, what'll it be?"

Looking unsure as she looked between the waitress and her 'parents' Nozomi then heard Pacha cough into his right hand a smile on his face as he said, "we'll have two specials, is that all right dear?" He asked to Kuzco rolling his eyes.

Hearing him participating in the act Kuzco responded, "oh whatever you say pumpkin you know what I like."

Giggling happily then Pacha turned to Nozomi as he asked, "and what about you sweet pea? What'll you have?"

Thinking in her mind, 'sweet pea?' Nozomi answered though a little unsure, "uh, I'll have a watermelon … dad" but then she felt a tug on her elbow as Cait sith was acting still as a doll as she then remembered what he asked for as she said, "oh and a glass of milk."

Laughing as she said this he then told the waitress, "she's our little angel."

Becoming weirded out by this comment Nozomi just looked absolutely awkward with wide eyes, as she didn't know where this line had come from.

The waitress though still unaffected by all this simply replied, "and what an adorable one you have hun."

Now feeling utterly embarrassed Nozomi just covered her face as she lay her front on the table and crossed her arms, she then listened on as the waitress spoke again, "so that's two specials, a watermelon and a glass of milk."

But then Kuzco spoke up again, "and an onion log!" As the gruff of his masculinity came out in his voice, the waitress hearing this looked at him suspiciously. Realising his mistake he quickly fanned himself as he said gently and daintily, "to share." As he added a small gentle laugh.

The waitress smiling in reply then spoke out as she walked away, "ordering! I need two hearts burns! A water balloon! A bucket of paint! And a deep fried doorstop!" At this Kuzco and Pacha laughed extremely loudly at this joke way of ordering.

As the waitress walked away Nozomi turned her head out of her arms as she asked the both of her 'parents,' "how can you guys do this!... it's so embarrassing."

Hearing her say this Kuzco turned to her as he asked in an amused voice, "and what's wrong with it? Do you hate having me for a mother?"

Looking at him bitterly annoyed Nozomi turned her head away in a "hmph!" As she then replied, "if you were my mama I'd be one ugly child."

Kuzco hearing this became annoyed in moments, Pacha though seeing that a quarrel was about to break out from the both of them spoke up," well anyway besides any parental relations, I got to say that this was a pretty good idea of yours Kuzco."

Hearing this his smug pride returning in moments he then spoke, "well when are you guys going to learn that all my ideas are good ones?"

At this point Nozomi removed herself from the top of the table as she sat back in the chair and said looking at him with annoyed doubtful eyes, "all of your ideas?"

Kuzco seeing and hearing her say this then asked, "what? What do you mean by that?"

At this Pacha came into the same frame of mind as Nozomi as he then began to count on his fingers, "well you going into the jungle by yourself."

Nozomi then added, "being chased by heartless and all the other selfish stuff in total were," she then stopped as Pacha then counted his second finger as Cait sith said finally breaking out of his still act, "all really bad ideas lad."

Seeing this little act and knowing that he was outnumbered he then tried to speak up for himself in slight disbelief, "oh well! Anything sounds bad when you guys all say it with that kind of attitude."

At this Nozomi just shook her head as a humorous smile came on her face, as she looked to the side thinking that he just would never get it. She also felt slightly enlightened inside of the thought of being a 'daughter' even it was pretend it was nice imagining this as a family outing.

But then a familiar monotone voice returned, "hot and crispy pill bug for the happy couple," turning around again Nozomi saw what looked like to be two rolled up blue things of some sort.

Looking at this questioningly she was distracted though when something scrumptious was laid in front of her as the waitress said, "a slice of fresh watermelon," then she lay a tall glass beside it, "and fresh milk, enjoy yourselves." With that she walked away carrying her bored atmosphere with her.

Seeing the watermelon Nozomi grabbed her spoon in seconds as she spoke truly infused, "oh yay! I haven't had this in ages!" With that she dug straight in as she enjoyed the succulent and watery flavour of the fruit.

Cait sith then got up himself as he took the glass in both hands and sat down again. He started to drink away then taking a breath he spoke out, "oh yeah! That def hits the spot! Nothin like a little bit of cow j." With that Cait sith went straight back to drinking.

Kuzco though looking at his 'meal' was a little hesitant, as he didn't even know what it was as he sniffed at it slightly, but then Pacha was eager himself to eat as he pulled out a straw and then tapped the rolled up thing. In seconds it rolled out with a gooey, splodge sound as it was revealed it to be an insect with its insides all molten and turned into some sort of yellow goop.

Kuzco became disgusted in seconds as then Pacha smiled happily as he breathed in the scent deeply finding it delicious as he spoke out, "oh boy!" With that he placed the straw in as he started to suck its insides out.

Kuzco seeing this spoke out his disgust, "bleeggh!" As he stuck his tongue out at the gross sight, he then had to hold his mouth at one point as he thought he was going to be sick.

He then looked over to Nozomi as she now had the watermelon in her hands as she was now biting into the succulent fruit; feeling eyes on her Nozomi turned around and saw him staring at her meal. Seeing this she looked to his food and saw that he hadn't taken a bite at all out of it, puzzled why she then saw finally what Pacha was eating.

Though it was disgusting she had to admit herself she then told Kuzco after swallowing once more manoeuvring the slice out of his reach, "don't stare at my slice! I'm not sharing with you! You eat what you've got!" With that she then went straight to eating again.

Kuzco looked at her really annoyed again, but then Pacha not hearing what was said reached over his straw to Kuzco's bug as he tapped it saying, "hey Kuzco let me get that for you." With that the bug opened up and it's scent echoed out.  
Smelling it Kuzco cried out, "bleeggghhh!" as he waved the awful smell away in moments as he backed out of his chair. Seeing him get up and leave Nozomi spoke out, "where are you going?"

Hearing her he then said, "I'm just going to slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef."

At this Cait sith spoke up as he waved his fist, "yer gonna get us thrown out lad!"

Listening to this comment Kuzco just smiled smugly to him as he patted his hair while he had his arm on the table saying, "Please with this disguise I'm invisible!" With that he walked away on all fours as his bottom bobbed back and forth as he proceeded into the kitchen.

As he disappeared into the room a red dressed man did a thumbs up as he made a slight laugh with a wink, Pacha returned it though looking a little uncomfortable while Nozomi didn't get it entirely as she just said, "man that dumb sheep camel is such a fuss pot!" With that she continued eating.

Then the door opened as two new voices sounded seemingly to be in a quarrel as they sat down on the table in front of them, "we've all been going around in circles for who knows how long!"

Nozomi and the others didn't pay much heed to the woman's angry words as it continued with them eating away, but then she continued as she said, "that is the last time we take directions from a squirrel! Pete better find something by the time he gets back."

At these words Nozomi halted just as Cait sith did at the sound of this one name, as Nozomi said quietly covered in watermelon seeds and juice, "Pete?"

But then the match was struck as she continued to say," I should have done away with Kuzco with the heartless when I had the chance!" At the sound of the llama emperors name Pacha choked on his bug as Nozomi breathed in sharply as Cait sith's fur bristled with anxiety.

The two villains unaware of their targets who were directly behind them, Kronk talked to Yzma trying to ease her out of her rage gently, "Aww you really should stop beating yourself up about that."

However this did nothing to ease it as Yzma simply bent a fork over with her left thumb really, really hard making it twist in over itself in half as her face became sour in moments dropping the former utensil in seconds.

Hearing the sound Pacha began to sweat as Nozomi and Cait sith became worried in moments as well as Kronk then said, "uh oh! I'll get ya another one there Yzma," At this Nozomi ducked in moments under the table as Kronk turned and talked to Pacha who was trying to keep his face concealed as best he could as he asked, "yo? You usin that fork pal?"

Under the table Cait sith tugged on Nozomi's sleeve, "lass what're ya doin!"

Confused herself at why she hid so suddenly Nozomi told him quietly as she began to realise, "I had to hide Cait sith! They're with Pete! And if he comes here and sees us then everyone here will be in danger! I can't let more innocent people fall to the heartless!"

Meanwhile back above shakily Pacha reached his fork over to Kronk as he snatched it up, but then he noticed something about Pacha as he asked, "hey don't I know you?"

At this Pacha responded, "uh no I don't think so," as he was desperate not to be recognised.

However not one willing to give up Kronk persisted as he tried to remember," wrestled you in high school!"

Quickly Pacha responded quietly, "uh no I don't remember that no."

Underneath the table Nozomi could hear what was going on up there as she became more and more anxious as she pulled on Pacha's trousers as a silent sign to hurry up!

But then Kronk again spoke as he came up with another possibility, "oh I got it! Miss Knacker's interpretative dance two semesters, I was usually in the back because of my weak ankles."

Pacha distressed saw Nozomi there as she looked on desperately with urgency as she mouthed the words, 'c'mon!"

Kronk then spoke once more, "come on pal you gotta help me out here." As he then started to pat his shoulder.

Talking quickly with urgency Pacha responded, "uh look I don't think we've ever met but, uh um? I gotta go!" With that he got up and walked away from the table as Nozomi quickly followed beside him with Cait sith on her shoulder as his body shielded her from being seen by Yzma or Kronk.

Seeing the farmer leave he then called out, "oh don't worry! I'll think of it!"

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Kuzco was lecturing the chef about his cooking methods making the man more annoyed by the moment as he continued to stir a big pot, "now look! All I know is, is that this food looked iffy, all right?" The chef growled mad at this comment as he started to stir harder into his pot, as Kuzco continued on to say, "and I'm not the only one who thinks that I'm sure."

At this point Nozomi and Pacha walked in as they saw the llama emperor carrying away, looking at him Nozomi spoke, "hey! Kuzco!"

However not hearing her he continued, "so I'm just here checking to make sure that you're gonna take the main course up a notch!" Making the chef stir harder all the more.

Yzma on the other side of the wall looking at the menu asked annoyed, "is there anything in this menu that is not swimming in gravy!"

Hearing her question Kronk then decided to investigate as he responded," hang on, I'll go ask the chef." With that he got up as he made his way towards the kitchen.

Seeing him continuing on and on annoyed Nozomi told Pacha, "Just grab him! We'll never get away at this rate!" With that Pacha did so as he dragged Kuzco away by the neck from the infuriated chef.

However Kuzco persisted, "hey it's really simple! Is there or is there not anything edible on this menu?" Making each remark stab the chef in his ego.

Cait sith on Nozomi's shoulder spoke out, "I'll give ya somethin edible in a sec ya dumb thick head if ya don't clam up! Ya-"

But there was a gasp from both Nozomi and Pacha as they saw Kronk coming towards the kitchen doors! Quickly Nozomi pushed Kuzco forwards as she spoke out, "oh move! Move! Move!"

However as they all passed the chef Kuzco spoke out, "hey! I didn't ask him about desert yet!" With that they all entered into the closet room quickly as Pacha slammed the door behind them, breathing hard, speaking fast wiping a bead of sweat off of his temple, "oh boy that was close!"

Hearing him Nozomi responded just as breathless Kuzco was confused by the situation, "Tell me about it!"

But then on the other side of the door Kronk had arrived as he then asked the now breaking point stirring chef, "hey pal what's your policy on making special orders?"

Having enough the chef spoke out, "all right mister that's it! You want a special order then you make it! I quit!" With that he shoved his hat onto Kronk's head leaving the gentle man speechless.

The upset chef continued as he packed an assortment of his equipment and food into his suitcase, "you know I try and I try, there's just no respect for anyone with vision, there that's it there's just nothing I can do about it."

With that the man left through the doors as Kronk tried weakly to call him back, "hey wait, oh no please don't go."

But then suddenly the waitress lady returned as she called out through the ordering bay, "ordering!" Kronk tried desperately to speak up but it was no use as the lady proceeded quickly counting on her fingers and reading from her order book, "four combo's extra bacon on the side, two chilli days samplers, a basket of liver and onion rings, a catch of the day and a steak cut in the shape of a trout."

Wide eyed as he was dumbfounded by all this info Kronk stood there quietly, seeing this the waitress lady asked, "you got all that honey?"

But then his serving instincts getting the better of him Kronk responded with a confident and determined smile, "Three liquors wearing pants, split of hot air, basket of grandma's breakfast, bulb and taste all tube got it!" As he went straight to work.

Inside the closet room Pacha and Nozomi were desperate to get out of there as Cait sith called out to them whispering as loud as he could, "hurry up mates! We gotta go!"

Looking at them all confused Kuzco asked, "What're you all doing? What's going on!"

At this Pacha responded, "There's no time to explain!"

Nozomi then turned and told him too, "yeah exactly! We gotta get out of here before-"

But then at these words there was a huge rumble in the ground making things shake and Nozomi could sense along with Cait sith without any words having to be exchanged that Pete had arrived at the restaurant.


	97. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 8

_**Chapter LXXXXIV: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part VIII**_

Walking up the bridge and to the door flaps of the restaurant Pete pushed both flats open in moments as he called out loudly, "Pete's here! All righty then! Let's get down for a little chow!"

Yzma still sitting in her seat turned and looked up to see Pete annoyed as she said, "you're late."

Blinking breaking out of his smiling episode as he heard her then quietly became annoyed himself slightly but keeping up positive appearances he told her as he sat down, "ah yeah, sorry bout that there Yzma, I had problems findin a place to park the heartless and well," he then opened his eyes and saw that she was still bitterly annoyed and decided to hush it up quickly, "yeah…" as he then shuffled his hands quietly feeling the awkwardness fall into the atmosphere.

Meanwhile back in their own awkward situation Nozomi and Pacha were still in a rush to get themselves along with Cait sith and Kuzco out of that closet room.

However it was blocked by one wooden panel that refused to budge no matter how much Nozomi and Pacha tried, seeing this gritting her teeth Nozomi spoke out quietly, "man! Why won't this stupid thing move!"

Hearing her Cait sith called out, "lass shhh! Don't speak out too loud! He'll hear ya!"

Kuzco in the meantime seeing this desperate and anxious situation didn't get it and so just continued to stare on bitterly annoyed as inside his stomach was still growling wanting to be fed.

Back outside the kitchen in the meantime Pete watched as Yzma became more and more annoyed as she tapped her fingernails against the wood of the table, he didn't know what to say and so just looked from side to side as he did a small whistling tune he'd learned when he was still the captain of his steam boat.

Having enough Yzma spoke up, "what is Kronk doing in there!"

Blinking as he heard this Pete then noticed finally Kronk was vacant from Yzma's side and so then asked, "what Kronk? Where is he anyway?"

Hearing him Yzma told him, "he's in the kitchen! He was supposed to ask the chef if he'd do any special orders without gravy."

Thinking to himself oddly, 'without gravy?' But then snapping back to reality the angered look on Yzma's face was still there so wanting to have a break from this awful atmosphere he told her, "well uh, why don't I go and have a check on him then? Maybe that'll help to hurry him up huh?"

Not responding Yzma just continued with her bitter mood as Pete got up and away from the table with inner relief as he headed for the kitchen.

Back inside the closet room Nozomi and Pacha had finally succeeded in opening the window panel, seeing this Pacha spoke out, "great c'mon! Let's get out of here!"

Nozomi responded in moments, "right! C'mon Cait sith!" As she waved for him to come.

Seeing her do this he replied in moments, "right lass!" With that he ran forwards and jumped up onto her shoulder.

However, "in a minute I'm still hungry," with that Kuzco turned on his heel as he headed back to the kitchen to get his over due meal.

Seeing him leave in horror Nozomi spoke up, "no you dumb animal!" However it was too late as Kuzco went through the door.

Rushing to it Nozomi watched as Kuzco walked passed Kronk who had his back turned as he continued to cook. Thinking that it was the same chef Kuzco instructed him without looking, "all right I'll make it simple for you, I'll have a spinach omelette with wheat toast, you've got it?"

Hearing him but not recognising his voice as he continued to cook away Kronk responded, "can do."

Feeling her heart racing Nozomi sighed with relief, " Racing over quickly Pacha asked making her jump slightly, "has he found him?"

Nozomi shook her head and responded, "no, that big guy's got his back turned! We better sneak past and get Kuzco while we've got the chance right now."

Hearing this quickly thought up plan Pacha responded, "I agree but we got to do it fast!"

Listening to this discussion Cait sith then added in, "right then! Let's move out!"

Nodding at this Nozomi then quietly followed behind by Pacha began to sneak out of closet room as they tried to do the same as what Kuzco did.

But suddenly from the other side of the room as Kuzco walked out from one of the double doors, Pete walked in!

Seeing this in a mere moment Nozomi quickly acted instinctively as she dashed and ran and hid behind the table as Pacha quickly without thinking hid himself underneath the table as he pulled over the tablecloth, under there he then asked quickly, "hey what's going on?"

Seeing him Nozomi spoke with anguish quietly, "It's Pete! He's here! He's the one who gave these two guys the power to control the heartless!" Listening to this Pacha only gulped with fear, as this was not a good situation at all!

Pete however unaware of his targets presence saw Kronk as he asked him, "Hey Kronk! What do ya think yer-"

"You are doing!" Came from Yzma as she interrupted him and had now gotten up and had marched over herself now bringing her moody atmosphere with her again, making Pete go down with dread in moments.

However the naïve as ever Kronk was now preoccupied with serving as he put a plate on the order bar with some kind of roasted orange lizard as he called out, "pick up."

Seeing this Pete then asked, "hey why're ya playin chef?"

Hearing him as he walked back to stir a thick soup Kronk told him, "the other chef quit and… well here I go."

Pete wondered why that had happened, however Yzma not surprised in the slightest responded slightly exasperated," why am I not surprised?"

Watching cautiously from the corner of the table Nozomi could see Yzma and Pete standing together, looking at the woman she could see now that she was creepily hideous and spindly compared to Pete. However while looking at them she made sure not to be seen and to look out in case they both came in their direction.

She took a small in take of breath as she saw Kronk reach over down and under as he went to get a bowl, however quickly Pacha reached out with the item as he took it and with that the cohort walked back on over to the order bar and poured his green soup into it. He then called out, "yo orders up!"

Cait sith on Nozomi's shoulder then whispered, "Whoa that was a close one!" As Nozomi was relieved slightly herself as much as Pacha was too.

Yzma still annoyed growled angrily making Pete himself shiver slightly as she clenched her hands irritated, but then sighing she said, "oh well! While you're at it make me the special! And hold the gravy!" She cried as she walked out of the room.

Kronk responded in moments, "check!"

Pete seeing her leave once again allowed himself to relax slightly as he watched Yzma leave he then said, "oh boy, that lady's like a living volcano!" Looking then to Kronk he told him his choice of order, "all right then! While I'm here too Kronk! Just make me a steak! With a whole load of BBQ sauce."

Kronk still in his happy serving mood replied in moments, "will do!" With that Pete exited the kitchens as the doors swung back and forth.

Glad to see that he'd left now Nozomi sighed again, Pacha still under the table then asked, "hey? Why haven't they used the heartless on anyone here?"

Nozomi told him then still quietly, "I dunno? But I guess it's obvious, they wanna eat and for that they need living people to do it so, I guess that's the one thing that's saved everyone here, I mean I haven't seen a heartless that can cook."

But then mentioning that one thing, suddenly arriving back was the same as ever clueless Kuzco as he walked in through the doors again, "hey on second thought, make my omelette a meat pie."

Kronk hearing him replied in moments, "meat pie check!"

Seeing that Kuzco had come back inside again and seeing that Kronk still had his back turned it was then Cait sith announced, "all right! Come on lads! Now while the times right!"

Nodding at this Pacha and Nozomi quickly moved as they tried to get to Kuzco and warn him, but then as soon as he'd walked through the doors suddenly Yzma walked back through! She called out, "Kronk?"

Acting quickly in shock Pacha suddenly pulled Nozomi by the scruff of her neck as he then held her in place making an odd bizarre like smile on his face to imitate the logo outside. Nozomi on the other hand tried her best to make a similar expression though she looked more awkward than she did happy. Cait sith meanwhile made his lodgings on Pacha's left hand as he imitated an odd dish of some kind as he made an 'X' like pose.

Yzma not noticing the odd figure that was only some feet away to her right hand side as she calmly ordered looking bored again, "can I order the potatoes as a side dish?"

Chopping up some carrots as he was preparing Pete's meal he then replied, "I'll have to charge you full price."

Yzma growled furiously at this as she then pushed the door open and walked on out, but almost on queue Kuzco walked in again as he said, "hey how about a side of potatoes good buddy?"

Hearing him Kronk replied, "can do, " he then picked up some cheese off of the table as he then asked, "Do you want cheese on those potatoes?"

Yzma walking in as Kuzco walked out and told him looking pleased for that brief moment, "thank you Kronk cheddar will be fine."

Happy himself Kronk then made to pour the cheese in as he said, "cheesy spuds comin up!"

However Kuzco walked in again as Yzma walked out and said, "spudsy yes, cheese no."

Kronk replied taking the cheese away, "hold the cheese."

But then Yzma, "no I want the cheese."

Kronk again, "cheese it is."

Everyone watching as this crazy merry go round continued as their eyes darted left and right Nozomi was finding it more and more difficult to keep face and bottle her temper as she thought to herself mad, 'when are these fussy idiots gonna make up their mind!"

However it continued, as Kuzco then spoke, "cheese me no likey." As he walked out AGAIN.

Catching the cheese on his glove before it could make it to the pot he spoke again, "cheese out."

But then Yzma once more did the merry go round, as she demanded "cheese in!"

Kronk getting tired of this himself spoke out as he held his slimy cooking glove, "oh come on! Make up your mind!"

Then at once suddenly both irritating advisor and llama emperor who popped out first said, "Okay, okay! On second thought," then together they both said simultaneously, "make my potatoes a salad." As they spoke from either side of the swinging doors.

Now nervous at this sight as they both spoke aloud Nozomi and the others then watched fortunately as Kuzco disappeared from the doors as Yzma looked around confused at the sound of doubleness as she cleared one of ears to see if she had a hearing problem.

Staring at her as she did this the sides of Nozomi's face were beginning to ache as her face was struggling to keep the expression she had. But then as she was beginning to relax and feel that she and the others could move suddenly Pete walked back into the kitchen again, he called out, "hey Kronk? Have ya done my steak yet? I was wonderin if ya could-"

But at this point it was then finally that Pacha and Nozomi along with Cait sith who had climbed back up onto her shoulder again walked passed quietly and quickly as Pete began to talk about his order. As they arrived outside the swinging doors Nozomi hid quickly behind Pacha again as Yzma was there still sitting at her table.

Relaxing her jaw from the stiffening ache she had to put her mouth through Nozomi whispered annoyed, "man that was annoying! I'm aching all over! When I get my hands on that dumb animal I'll-"

However she was interrupted as Cait sith whispered just as bitterly, "lass we get the message! My tail is just as stiff!" As he proved the point as he started to stroke the stiffness out of it gently as he could.

Pacha acting as their shield still then whispered to them as gently as he could while trying to remain natural, "listen I don't think that that's the thing we should be concerned about!"

Remembering again the matter at hand Nozomi stopped massaging her face as she instead looked from around the corner of Pacha's back and saw that Yzma and Kuzco were on opposite sides of each other at their different tables as they now and again looked around and away from their menus. Seeing the rather simple but still precarious camouflage Nozomi and Cait sith knew that this wouldn't last for long, so speaking up Cait sith said, "this ain't good at all! We gotta do somethin fast."

Hearing him as Nozomi looked on still as tense she replied, "yeah! But we got to do it in a way that doesn't draw attention! We can't let them know we're here! But… how do we do it though?"

For they couldn't just walk on over and get Kuzco without Yzma seeing them all, so what could they? But then suddenly the waitress who had served them their food only mere minutes earlier walked by carrying a dish with a steaming fish with an apple in its mouth. At once Pacha had an idea of what to do, so quickly he whispered to her, "hey miss? You see that lady…" he then whispered something to her which Nozomi and Cait sith couldn't hear properly.

At the end of the suggestion the waitress still in her bored tone answered him with thumbs up and then a wave of her hand, "no problem hun we do that all the time."

As the woman walked away Nozomi asked Pacha, "hey what did you ask her to do?"

Adding in Cait sith said, "yeah, what did ya-"

But then Pacha told them both, "don't worry it'll be a real surprise! That I can promise you."

Still looking at her menu Yzma was fully absorbed but then ahead of her she noticed an odd… woman? Who too was reading a menu, but what was-?

Suddenly though all at once, "one! Two! Three! Four!"

Yzma was sent jumping out of her skin as she cried out in fear suddenly as a couple of waiters and a few waitresses carried out a cake with numerous candles as they all celebrated with confetti raining down, "Happy! Happy Birthday! Our warmest salute to you! We hope-"

Kuzco hearing the song looked up from his menu suspiciously but then before he could register any details he was suddenly swooped from his chair by Pacha as Nozomi clapped her hand over his mouth to stop any protest.

Sitting in her chair with a huge sombrero with dangling bobbles on he head Yzma was severely displeased as the cake was now on her table as the waitresses and waiters continued to sing on.

Arriving from the kitchen both puzzled Kronk still had his chef hat on as he came out stirring a blue pot as he asked delighted, "It's your birthday!"

Pete walking out eating a steak in one hand and a fork in another as he asked confused, "huh a birthday?"

Dashing out quickly Pacha and Nozomi took the quarrelling and protesting Kuzco out of the restaurant as they all then jumped over the bridge and quickly made it to the underway.

Nozomi letting go of him finally Kuzco spluttered and coughed, as he demanded, "hey what the heck are you guys doing! Why have you-"

Looking at him mad Nozomi told him, "look just be quiet okay! We're in a real dangerous situation right now!"

Confused by all their urgency Kuzco asked baffled, "what're you talking about?"  
Pacha then went onto explain as he continued to hold Kuzco by the chest, "there are three people here looking for you!"

At this Kuzco asked surprised, "what?"

Cait sith then added as well, "yeah lad! One guy we know, Pete and this big bloke and this skinny old woman!"

Hearing these last two descriptions Kuzco asked, "wait, was this woman scary beyond all reason?"

Listening to this description Cait sith answered, "oh yeah lad! She was a right scary lookin' old hag!"

At this description Kuzco shockingly became delighted as he spoke out as he wiped away the make up he had on, "that's Yzma and Kronk! I'm saved!"

Looking at him in disbelief Nozomi told him, "look you don't understand Pete is with them both he'll-"

But she was interrupted as Kuzco talked on in his enthusiastic manner, "they'll take me back to the palace! You guys have been a great help thanks! I can take it from here!"

However Pacha stopped him as he told him in a demanding tone taking his green poncho in his hand from behind, "listen they are not here to save you!"

He looked at him confused as he asked, "what do you mean!"

Angered Nozomi told him, "They're with Pete! They're with the heartless! They want you dead!"

At this Kuzco just couldn't believe this nonsense as he told her, "want me dead? They throw water balls around me!"

Pouncing on him Cait sith growled mad as he dug his nails into Kuzco's back making the llama emperor cry out, "ow!" Cait sith then told him mad, "Now ya listen here ya daft! We ain't lettin ya go back!"

Dumbfounded at this information Kuzco asked, "Not let me go back? What? Why…" but then he became silent as he realised something, "oh! Oh I get it!"

Nozomi baffled by this asked him, "get what?"

Kuzco then went straight into his accusations; "you guys don't want to take me back to the palace! You all want me stranded out here forever!"

Shocked and confused at how on earth he'd come to that conclusion Cait sith then spoke out, "what! What're ya talkin about ya daft Looney!"

Kuzco continued on with his agitated speech, "you guys! You don't wanna take me back! Since you know what I've really got planned for when we get back!"

At this Pacha then became alarmed as he asked, "what? What do you mean what you've got planned?"

Hearing this info Nozomi realised with dread what he was going to say next as she spoke urgently, "Kuzco don't say it! You'll-"

But it was too late as he then let his mouth go, "that when I got back I was going to destroy your village still! Then lock you guys all away!"

Becoming wide eyed as the words came out Nozomi looked back to Pacha who too was shocked badly, but then he spoke again as he said, "you mean you're planning to-"

Kuzco finished it for him, "yeah that's right! I'm gonna destroy your village still! For what you, no actually what both of you have done to me! And your little act is not going to work anymore!"

Cait sith was in shock himself and then he started to tell off Kuzco himself, "How dare ya say that! Ya have no right to-"

But then Pacha turned and started to quickly walk away from them, Nozomi seeing this hurriedly ran after him and tried to stop him as she grabbed his arm and spoke quickly, "Pacha please don't go! He doesn't mean what he's saying! He's-"

However Nozomi was cut off as Pacha turned and looked at her with serious and angered eyes, she looked up at him silently as he then said, "you knew? You knew the whole time what he was going to do didn't you?"

Hearing this Nozomi didn't know how to respond at first under this strong and imposing gaze but then she found her voice again as she spoke," well… we didn't know to start with! It was, we only discovered at the bridge and… I felt it wouldn't be right to tell you! Cause… I knew you wouldn't trust him again and-"

Pacha then turned again as he spoke bitterly, "so even you were lying to me."

Realising that this was getting worse and worse Nozomi tried again, "no! That's not it Pacha! Me and Cait sith were hoping that he'd change as we went along in the journey! Believe me! We both had you at our core interest at heart! We-"

Pacha started then to walk away again as he said bitterly, "please don't say anything to me anymore…" with that he then walked away into the distance clearly badly hurt within his heart as he vanished into the jungle.

Appalled sadly Nozomi felt horrible, what had she done? But then again more importantly what had Kuzco done? Turning back around she looked at the llama emperor angrily as he continued to quarrel with Cait sith.

Kuzco was busy trying to make him let go as he bucked and jumped back and forth as he cried out, " let go of me! Get your claws off!"

However Cait sith was not relenting in the slightest, "I ain't lettin' go! Ya've just done the very thing to get a-" but then suddenly he was pulled off of the llama emperor's behind.

Kuzco feeling this and turning to see Nozomi looked at her quietly, Cait sith then spoke out, "hey lass what do ya think yer-" but he was cut off as Nozomi covered his mouth.

Watching her Kuzco saw that her head was down and then she lifted it up as she looked at him with saddened and angered eyes; Kuzco was almost taken aback and almost felt bad from this fierce gaze until she said, "How could you do this!"

His retorting nature returned in moments as he asked, " do what?"

Nozomi then replied in moments, "hurt Pacha! We thought you could change! That you did! We-"

At this Kuzco then just argued back as he was fed up with this, "don't get started with that again! It's always got to be about what you guys want! You don't care about me! None of you do! So why don't just all get out of here! I'm sick of you!"

Nozomi couldn't believe what she was hearing! How could he say this when they'd all done so much for him! She then spoke again, "how can you say that! We've tried so hard for you to keep you safe and-"

But once again Kuzco replied viciously, "just get out of here both of you! I don't wanna see either of you ever again!"

This was the final straw as Nozomi saw now that he definitely would never change and so spoke angrily to him, "fine then! Go and get your heart taken for all I care! I don't give a damn about you anymore!" With that she stormed away from Kuzco as she then released Cait sith from her arms, looking at her enraged and upset mood he then turned back to Kuzco as he told him bitterly himself now, "ya've made a grave mistake lad!" With that he then ran off after Nozomi who too had disappeared into the jungle.

Running back now to the restaurant glad to be gone of his unwanted extra baggage Kuzco eagerly went to greet Yzma and Kronk along with this Pete guy, he saw them all coming out of the place as they climbed down the wooden stairs.

As he ran he then heard Yzma as she continued to wear her sombrero, she spoke to her two cohorts as he ran under the stairs, "urgh! This is entire mess is all your fault Kronk!"

Not getting it as he carried Yzma's cake he asked, "what'd I do?"

Kuzco's excitement racing over him he turned to surprise Yzma when suddenly she spoke out the truth, "if you hadn't mixed up those poisons! Kuzco would be dead now!" His happy face then turned to devastation and shock, as his mouth was wide open and agape.

Pete behind Kronk spoke on himself too as he continued to eat away at his steak, "yeah exactly ya dumb clod! If it weren't for ya we would have taken that guys heart and taken over this whole kingdom already! Then me and me accomplice could get done findin our target!"

With that both he and Yzma walked passed the bumbling big guy as Kuzco quickly ducked down and hid behind the log as Kronk spoke up again trying to apologise as best he could, " I said I was sorry, can't you guys just let it go? Not even on a birthday?"

At this Pete just sighed as he shook his head in exhaustion as he then rounded up the rabid dog heartless, they were reared to go as Kronk passed Yzma her cake, she then spoke again, "Kuzco must be eliminated! The empire will finally be mine and I'll be rid of that useless slug!"

With that all three villains then stormed away together as the heartless all carried them away into the darkened distance as their rumbling footsteps echoed into the ground.

Kuzco breathless and panicked at finally seeing the truth for himself was now deeply anxious as he turned around and started to head back to the distance where Nozomi, Cait sith and Pacha had vanished to.

He called out for them desperately, "Cait sith! Nozomi! Pacha!" However they were nowhere to be seen, running further into the distance he called out again, "guys where are you!"

But it was no use as they were nowhere to be seen, his regret and then sorrow began to take over him as he raced through the jungle he then realised he'd driven away the few people that probably had ever cared about him.

As he continued to walk into the gloomy darkness of the jungle he then arrived at a cliff face where he could see his shining golden palace in the distance, before it had always been so radiant and warm. But now it was unwelcoming and desolate as he could feel the darkness from it.

His sadness seeping into his heart he bowed his head down as he abandoned Pacha's Poncho and hat, for he realised as the rain began to fall as he walked away into the darkness of the jungle that he didn't deserve the help that they'd given him so generously and now because of his arrogance… he was alone. All alone.


	98. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 9

_**Chapter LXXXXV: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part IX**_

It was now late in the night and the jungle was littered with the sounds of creaking crickets echoing all around, the plants everywhere dripped once now and again as there had been a rainfall for a while not too long ago.

Everything though had now settled down as the mists wavered in the air, all three villains had settled into their sleeping arrangements. Yzma quite obviously was in a luxury tent with extravagant colours of purple and dark blue, along with a single painted image of a green lizard. Kronk on the other hand was in the weirdest arrangement that could be thought of, lying on the jungle floor in his blue and white striped pyjamas as he continued to snore away with a teddy bear laying on his abdomen as a tiny miniature tent was made over his feet.

Pete though unlike the other two had taken to simply resting in a sleeping bag under a tree, through the gap in the leaves though Pete simply stared into the night sky as the stars shone down. He hadn't been able to sleep much since the rain had woken him up before and now he couldn't get one specific thought out of his mind.

Looking on in his mind's eye he saw an image of Hari as she battled away with her dazzling red energy and her cold eyes as she gazed on with her same emotionless radiance as her long brown hair twirled in the air. Seeing it as the image shone he reached his arm up as though he could catch it in his palm, however as reached up it faded in moments to be replaced by the lonely night again.

His hand still in the air he wondered aloud sadly, "Hari? How're ya doin now?"

But then as he asked that one question suddenly Kronk gasped loudly and sat up from his miniature tent in moments making Pete jump too as he stared at him shocked. He was silent as he looked on, he then heard him say looking as though he was on to something as he stared at his teddy bear, "the peasant! At the diner!..." Pete was quiet, what was he on about? But then Kronk finished, "he didn't pay his cheque." With that the bumbling moron lay back to rest as he continued to snore away again.

Looking at him oddly as he did this Pete wondered with a look of awkward bafflement on his face, "just what the heck was that there about?"

But then as he asked this one question suddenly a distinct squeak reached his pointed ears, "what's that?" He asked. Looking around he quickly got out of his sleeping bag as he stood up and walked over to where he could hear the sound, crouching down he quickly then pushed the various bushes and leaves that were in his way and there he saw something that really surprised him.

It was a heartless, a small dark blue one with a red hooked tail.

Looking at it, it was clear it had been badly damaged as one of it's wings were wounded to the point where it could no longer fly anymore, gathering the small hook bat in his hands Pete then asked, "what're ya doin here?"

At the sound of its master's voice the heartless cried out again as it beat it's one remaining wing up and down, seeing it do this Pete didn't quite get it, but then bowing his head closer to listen to the creature a little better, it then squeaked into his ear.

Listening to it puzzled for a moment Pete's eyes then widened as he then spoke out, "so that's who they're with!" Then seeing that it had fulfilled its duty the small heartless fell down in Pete's hands. It finally succumbed to the magical damage it had received from Nozomi's Thunderga attack as it faded quickly away into the darkness as its small heart flew away into the night.

Getting up quickly he then moved over to Kronk as he shook him hard, "oi! Kronk! Kronk! Get up!"

Waking up again blearily Kronk looked a little disorientated as he looked up at him and said, "huh what? What's got you-"

But not having time to talk Pete told him, "I've just received info! I know where that llama emperor is! And the other target too!"

At this description Kronk instantly got his act together as he got up quickly and spoke, "what! Where are they?"

Looking at him Pete then looked back at the space where the bat heartless had vanished as he told him, "they're both with this big farmer fella in a green poncho! They're tryin ta get back to the palace."

Listening to this description it was then something clicked into Kronk's mind as he quickly said breathless, "I know that guy!"

At once Pete turned to him again surprised now himself as he asked, "what?"

Nodding quickly as the memories rushed into his cranium Kronk spoke as he held a hand his chin, "that's the guy who I saw disappearing into the crowd with Kuzco!" Then taking a quick intake of breath he then stumbled onto another thought, "and where his village is-"

But then Pete finished it for him, "we'll find 'em!" For he smiled broadly at this news for it was the best that they could of possibly have asked for!

Smiling himself glad for his deduction Kronk then said, "oh yeah! We're all gettin it together!" With that he then got up as he then said, "I gotta go and tell Yzma!"

With that he got up and ran to her tent, while Pete on the other hand put a hand to his mouth as he blew into his fingers, a loud whistle echoed everywhere as then there was a huge thunder as then the three huge heartless that were given to them all landed on the ground.

Staring at them happily Pete then told them as the rapid dog heartless emerged again hungrily breathing in and out, "suit up guys! We're back in business!" As he said this suddenly came an irritated cry as Yzma had been woken up from her beauty sleep, "KKKKKRRROOONNNKKK!"

Walking alone and sadly as the sun dawned finally through the trees, Kuzco wandered down a lonely path as his depression echoed all over from him. It had been a horrible night for him as he'd been left soaking in the stormy rains with nothing to cover him from the cold wet droplets or anywhere to shelter him from the unforgiving weather.

His head down as he continued to walk on he then stopped as he sensed something bright, looking up he saw a huge field of green luscious grass in the mists of rolling hills as several small shapes walked across its plains, llamas of all different colours as they all munched away.

Seeing his fellow 'brethren' he was depressed with his ears down but then having nothing else to do Kuzco approached them all, a smile on his face as he tried to initiate conversation but he was only met with critical stares from them all. Feeling uncertain as he stared at them his expression changed with awkwardness as he bent his head back slightly as though to make a laugh. However he was met with only rejection as all of the snooty creatures walked off leaving Kuzco all alone once again as they all moved onto another patch of the grass.

Seeing them all leaving him his ears drooped once again… isolated he looked down at the grass below him, it was pleasant enough to look at but then he slowly and hesitantly sniffed it. There was nothing really bad about it, as it smelled of earth and watery dew drops, then slowly he reached his head down dejected with his mouth open.

Stopping above it for a moment he wondered, would he really eat this stuff? Was he just going to resign to his fate and be like this? Well… what other choice did he have? So launching forwards he dug his teeth into the substance however he had reached in too deep and so was taking a thin slice of earthy mud with it as he chomped into it forcing it down his throat. The effect and taste was absolutely disgusting as he felt like he'd be sick as he poked his tongue out as it was lathered with mud and pieces of grass.

However his pride down and his depression there despite the disgusting taste he bent back down to take another bite once more, but then as he went to do so a shadow emerged over him.

Looking up noticing the darkness that had come over him he then saw much to distress and panic were two heartless! These ones were two big fat bandit heartless, they looked down at the helpless llama emperor with alien soulless eyes.

Seeing them both Kuzco was breathless with fear as then suddenly one of them started to move, lifting one of its grand fists out as it went to grab him. Seeing this terrified out of his mind he jumped out of the way as he darted and started to runaway.

But then the other heartless seeing him do this bent itself backwards and then as Kuzco made it a certain distance it spat out a huge spray of flames. The fire rushing over him Kuzco watched terrified as a huge burning wall emerged barring him in as it sent the other llamas in a panic as they all started to runaway as terrified as he was.

Running back again Kuzco tried another direction but then the same thing happened again as both heartless spread their flames into a wide circle ensnaring the llama emperor into one place as he tried to dart left and right franticly.  
Stopping as he saw the enormous burning circle he was in now asked aloud terrified, "what do I do? What do I-" But then suddenly at his hooves small dark shadow heartless rose up from the dark swirls before the flames. Backing away quickly Kuzco then cried out as the heartless came after him, "nooooo!" Then he stopped fast in his tracks as the fire bandit stomped hard and created a thunderous tremble in the ground making Kuzco halt in moments as he jumped from fright.

Looking up at the fire bandits and then behind as the shadow heartless began to close on him, Kuzco didn't know what to do at all! As they all began to come closer and closer with their sharp claws Kuzco covered his head on the ground with his hooves as he shouted out desperately, "NOZOMI! PACHA! CAIT SITH!"

As he continued to hold his head down he suddenly heard the loud sound of running, slashing and finally blasts of some kind. Hearing it he didn't know what was happening and he was too afraid to look, but then suddenly he heard the sound of something disintegrating.

Opening his eyes slowly and cautiously he then saw with shock and amazement someone who he thought he'd never see again, Nozomi her back to him with Cait sith upon her shoulder, looking up at the two of them as he saw the flames and the heartless had vanished he didn't know whether this was real or if he'd died, so he asked breathless, "Nozomi? Cait sith?"

But then as he spoke their names the female keyblader rushed forwards as she jumped out of sight with her wings opening up and lifting her away as she vanished behind a crowd of now calm llamas.

Seeing her run Kuzco quickly began to run after her desperate to apologise, "Nozomi! Wait I-" but he couldn't see where she'd disappeared to, it was too late as she was gone once more.

Feeling his depression returning in full swing Kuzco bent his head down in despair… but then as he began to settle into the darkness of being alone once again a voice spoke in the distance, "and so there we all were standing on a cliff."

Kuzco was silent in shock once again as he heard another voice speak up, "yep that we were mate."

Hearing him the other voice made a sound like a nod, "mmm hmmm, and then the ground started to rumble and just before it started to go, he grabbed us all before we fell."

Then a female tone spoke up as she said, "yeah that was real hard to believe!" She spoke ending with a slight laugh.

Kuzco was in utter disbelief, they couldn't? They wouldn't would they? He approached to where the voices were coming from and as he passed a big group of llamas that continued to munch away, he found them.

For there they all were together, Pacha sitting amongst a small group of patient listening llamas as Nozomi was sitting on ones back as she listened amused with a bright smile on her face, while Cait sith stood on her shoulder as his arms were folded with a small smile too.

Kuzco was breathless as he saw them all together in front of him, then he listened as Pacha continued, "and you all might think we're crazy for following him out here, but I've been convinced there is some goodness in him."

Nodding further at this Nozomi responded, "yeah, and it took a long while to see it and besides we couldn't leave him out here all alone and defenceless, he's a lousy dumb animal."

Kuzco was in silence as then Cait sith responded, "ya got that right!"

Then Pacha smiled as he whispered to the other llamas, "yeah he is definitely a really lousy llama." Finally at last as they all finished their conversation with their patient audience Pacha and Nozomi along with Cait sith turned their attentions to Kuzco who just couldn't believe his luck! This might have been the best dream he could hope for!

With smiles decorating everyone's faces they all began to walk forwards towards one another, with Kuzco being the most grateful looking. But then as he finally made it to them all his eagerness was replaced by sudden regret as he became apologetic and started darting his eyes left and right and spoke to them, "hey, Pacha, Nozomi, Cait sith what I said to you guys at the diner, I, I didn't really mean-"

But then Pacha put up a gentle hand to say it was all right and he didn't have to go on anymore, and so asked him, "so… tired of being a llama?" As he held out his hand to be shaked.

His eyes tearing up as he was so overwhelmed by gratefulness and happiness Kuzco replied in moments almost in a wail, "yyyyeeeeessss!"

Nozomi seeing him like this thought for a moment, 'aww he looks a bit cute now,' and then she decided to ask her own question, "and you're gonna drop the charges too?"

But at this question Kuzco made no reply as he simply ran over to them all as he then couldn't hold his emotions in as he hugged Nozomi and Pacha together.

Seeing him like this Nozomi and Pacha were both incredibly surprised but then smiling gently they held him quietly as Cait sith looked on with a smile on his face as his tail waved back and forth. They were all like this for a long while until Kuzco finally calmed down.

After taking a breather for a bit letting Kuzco recover from his emotional turmoil and revitalisation he lay amongst the llamas along with Nozomi and Pacha.

Nozomi herself simply sat upon the back of one of the llamas again as she swung her legs back and forth, while Pacha simply sat where he had been before, Cait sith in the meantime was next to the llama emperor as he talked to him and waited for him calmly.

Calming down now Kuzco breathed in and out gently, Cait sith next to him patted his head as he asked him, "Ya've had ya fill now lad?"

Hearing him he replied, "yeah I'm fine, I'm fine now," with that he got up on his hooves again and as he did Cait sith sat on his back with him. As Kuzco walked over Cait sith patted him saying, "real good lad! Real good."

Hearing him Kuzco smiled again but then as he made it over back to Nozomi and Pacha a question came to him as he asked, "hey?"

Turning as he asked Nozomi and Pacha looked to him, it was Nozomi who asked, "yeah?"

Kuzco then continued, "What made you guys all come back for me?"

Hearing him Nozomi replied to him shrugging her shoulders as she told him, "we told you earlier, we couldn't leave you to the heartless and all alone there could we?"

However this wasn't enough for him as Kuzco asked again, "yeah but," he then turned to Pacha who he knew would give him the answer he was looking for as he asked him, "Pacha?"

Looking at him he replied, "yeah?"

Kuzco asked him, "Why did you come back? I mean after what you said, I thought you'd never come back?"

Listening to him Pacha smiled a little sadly as he told him, "well I almost didn't."

Hearing this Kuzco became a little depressed slightly again as he asked, "you didn't?"  
He nodded as he told him, "yeah, but then Nozomi and Cait sith chased after me, they just kept following me and following me, no matter what I said to them and then convinced me into a deal."

Hearing this Kuzco asked him, "a deal?"

Nodding Pacha replied, "yeah, basically we'd keep eye on you in the distance and see if you had changed, both Nozomi and Cait sith along with me watched on and… they were right about you, " Pacha was silent as he smiled glad that he'd listened then and seen for himself the reality of things. He then looked to Kuzco again who was astounded as he told him, "they made me believe in you again."

Hearing this revelation Kuzco was astounded, "Cait sith… and Nozomi did?" He then looked to the small cat that was still on his back.

Nodding at this info Cait sith replied, "Aye we did mate! Even though you were a right brat!"

He looked then to Nozomi who had turned her face away a slight blush on her face as she then spoke, "well I think we should all get a move on! We gotta get to that palace!"

Seeing this Kuzco was blank for a moment but then he smiled himself as he realised that she was a little similar to him when hiding his true intentions, but then hearing her it was Cait sith who spoke up, "right you are lass, let's go ya blokes!" With that he jumped off of Kuzco's back and landed on Nozomi's shoulder once again.

Hearing him Pacha replied getting up in moments, "right you are you guys! Kuzco let's move!"

Hearing him the llama emperor got up in moments as he became just as determined and pumped up, "right okay!" With that all of them ran forwards to continue on their journey.

Running forwards Pacha talked to Nozomi, Kuzco and Cait sith, "right we're just going to stop by my house and get some supplies."

Nodding as she heard him Nozomi replied, "okay."

Then Kuzco spoke, "then we'll all be on our way right?"

Pacha replied in moments, "right!"

Suddenly though as they ran around the corner of the jungle and out into the open where they would see the village they were instead met with an alarming sight. The whole village had spouts of smokes coming from the buildings as well as cries and screams. As everyone looked on horrified they then saw people running from the ruins.

Looking on as she heard these cries and screams Nozomi instantly imagined in her mind Bamboo town and when she was on the roof as she saw her home destroyed.

Seeing his own home being vandalised in such a horrible manner Pacha was devastated as he asked horrified, "what is this? What's happening?"

At his question Nozomi then saw what was causing it, "heartless!" Then there they were shadows running around and various other types chasing after helpless people.

Looking at them and remembering the situation he had been in not so long ago Kuzco spoke out, "how did they all get here?"

Nozomi looking on, though she didn't know at first who was the cause she knew how she cure it! So taking out her right hand out she summoned the 'Starseeker' in moments as she said, "well I don't know, but I'll be the one to get them out of here!" With that she ran forwards as she was quickly followed by Pacha and Kuzco to stop the invasion of heartless.

Up on the top of the hill Yzma watched with delight as the heartless tore into the village creating havoc and chaos, laughing happily she cried "ha! This is just great!" Then turning around she looked back to Pete and Kronk who were both standing around a small family.

A mother who had a round middle showing that she was pregnant wearing an orange dress with a yellow over coat. Her dark black hair was tied back by a green hair band as she wore huge round earrings; she looked on with an angered protective look on her face.

Her two children scared around her were a young girl with her hair up in pigtails, with a yellow shirt and orange skirt as she hugged her mother along with her younger brother who too had black hair like his sister but in a ponytail and a green skirt around his middle.

Pleased at the destruction that was occurring himself Pete laughed out, "Yeah it sure is! There's no way that those chumps would miss this!"

Hearing this strange huge lummox say this Chicha (Pacha's wife) spoke up, "just what do you think you people are doing!"

Turning around at this outburst Yzma told her, "it's simple, I'm here to see your husband and take the llama with me!"

Listening to this same ridiculous explanation again, Chicha replied in moments, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about! Pacha isn't here! And we don't have any other llama than the one I showed you before!"

Hearing this remembering the creature they were shown before, Yzma only smiled as she was not going to be fooled by this naiveté so replied, "you can keep trying with that act sister, but you're not fooling me! When I find him then you'll be-"

But then suddenly there was an interruption, as there was a sound of slicing and a loud cry, turning as she heard this Yzma, Pete and everyone there watched as two men went running in another direction as a girl's voice called out, "just get out of here and keep moving!"

Pete hearing that voice recognised it in moments and was even more pleased as he spoke out, "ha! So she's here now."

Then at these words finally Nozomi, Cait sith and Pacha along with Kuzco arrived from around the corner, seeing his family amongst the villains he cried out, "Chicha! Kids!"

Seeing her husband she responded in moments, "Pacha!"

Their children called out just as surprised, "daddy! Dad!"

However she couldn't move forwards as Pete and Kronk made a barrier preventing them from making any sudden movements.

Seeing Pete there Nozomi cried out in moments, "Pete!"  
Hearing her he smiled at her and mocked her saying, "why well hello again there sweet cheeks!"

Kuzco seeing his former royal adviser shouted out to her, "Yzma!"

Seeing him pleased that he was at last within her clutches she replied to him in a sweet crawling manner, "ah my dear emperor! I'm so glad to finally see you again."

Hearing her calling out to him Kuzco was absolutely appalled, "why are you doing this! Why are you-"

Not bothered by the destruction she was causing Yzma replied to him, "oh Kuzco, I'm simply doing your own work for you, you were going to destroy this village to begin with, and now that I have the power, I can have all he fun I want."

Angered at this creepy old woman as Kuzco became appalled, Nozomi was not in the mood for word games as she spoke out, "Yzma! You were in the palace with my friends when he was turned into a llama! What have you done with Mickey and Riku!"

Listening to this rude young girl interrupting her conversation Yzma though a little irritated was at the same amused as she then decided to toy with her, "ah? Riku? Mickey? Oh my other little guests? I remember them; in fact they're still both incarcerated in the palace… permanently."

Hearing this finally requiring the info she needed to confirm where her friends were Nozomi then became immediately concerned as she asked agitated, "what do you mean what have you done to them?"

However instead of answering her question Yzma simply smiled as she then clicked her fingers and suddenly as she did three enormous shapes descended from the sky, as the earth shook and trembled Nozomi and the others jumped and almost tripped over. Getting her balance as best she could it was then Cait sith who shouted out, "just what the heck was-"

But as they all looked up everyone saw the monsters, they were three huge rolled up spheres of some kind, the biggest a yellow one, a blue one and finally the last one that was red. Looking at them they seemed to be armoured with odd patterns all over them like a soccer ball, Nozomi looking asked, "what the-"

But then suddenly as she began to speak the three enormous spheres began to roll out, and as they did three creatures emerged each of them looking like huge armoured armadillos and at the same time they were insect like with yellow antenna sticking out from their heads and big alien like black eyes with sharp toothed mouths.

Seeing them all Nozomi along with the others were shocked but then Yzma chipped in, "now it's time to collect what's mine! Hand over the emperor!" At the sound of her voice the creatures started to move in moments as they slowly started to approach their targets.

Seeing them coming and knowing that this wasn't good Nozomi turned to Pacha and Kuzco, "guys you both get going," then she turned her head to look at her small companion on her shoulder, "Cait sith?"

Hearing her he asked, "yeah lass?"

She then told him, "You look after Kuzco and Pacha while I take care of things here, kay?"

Listening as she told him this Cait sith was quiet for a moment but then knowing that she was the only one who could handle the monsters he told her, "right you are lass, ya just mind ye steps out there!"

Nodding at this Nozomi replied instantly, "you know I will!"

With that Cait sith turned to Pacha and Kuzco as he told them both, "all right lads! Let's give the lass breathin' space!"

Hearing the small cat say this to both of them, they were quiet wanting to quarrel with this idea, but knowing too that there was very little they could both do, submitted as Pacha spoke out, "right okay!"

With that both llama emperor and farmer began to run but before they left they called out to her with Kuzco calling out first, "go get 'em Nozomi!" "Yeah good luck!"

Glad to hear them both cheering her on Nozomi smiled, but then gripping her keyblade hard she looked at the monsters with fierce determination as she then spoke, "well let's get started then!" As she charged fiercely forwards.


	99. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 10

_**Chapter LXXXXVI: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part X**_

"Aagh!" Gasping hard Nozomi somersaulted out of the way of the yellow armadillo heartless as it crashed into the ground making a sea of dust. Stopping her manoeuvre quickly she summoned the 'Starseeker' in moments to make her own strike as she held it with her right hand while the other covered her mouth to keep out the dust.

As it quickly did clear Nozomi then saw something that alarmed her, the monster had vanished! Seeing this she cried out, "where'd it go?"

Suddenly a shadow came over her; feeling and seeing it she looked up and saw a huge round missile coming straight down at her! Seeing this she became mortified in seconds, "oh no!" Then as it was almost on her she shouted out, "No!" As she ran off quickly forwards as the red missile armadillo smashed into the earth sending more dust everywhere.

Turning back as she ran forwards Nozomi saw the red armadillo embedded in the ground as it quickly got up and shook its enormous hide as it slowly began to try and turn and face her.

Seeing this she decided then to act as she spoke, "right let's try this," with that she turned back and aimed her keyblade at it as she cried out with determination, "Blizzara!" With that the spell raced out in moments as it went straight towards the enormous heartless.

The creature in it's mid turn suddenly sensed something as its antenna shivered furiously and then it turned its head and with its buggy eyes it saw the shinning blue/white spell coming towards it. Seeing this it then faster before the eye could blink turned in on itself as it went straight to defence mode as it gathered its enormous paws around its head and its body became pyramid like as it became like a big dome.

As the monster had finished its defensive transformation it was struck by the icy spell as it hit with full throttle, the spell shone as it made its impact making icicle patterns all over in its veined skin but then in a few seconds the spell melted away.

Seeing that the spell had failed Nozomi then spoke annoyed, "darn it! That one doesn't work either!" For she had tried a multitude of spells already! First Thundaga, then Firaga and now even Blizzara didn't work on them!

Nozomi then started to ask as she stared at her keyblade, "what am I supposed to do to-" but suddenly with no warning she was struck in the back by the blue armadillo heartless that had reappeared as she was sent flying forwards into the air, she cried out in pain, "aaaggghhhh!"

Then as she was sent flying forwards the yellow armadillo quickly again retracted out of its defensive mode as it then struck her up into the air itself with one of its enormous claw paws. Again Nozomi cried out from he pain as she was sent flying.

Then the armadillo that she had dodged from earlier came flying down to knock her back into the ground again, however Nozomi despite her pain gritted her teeth as she saw the yellow heartless coming. Then reacting instantly as she called out her wings as she spun and fled out of the way as the heartless rushed past her.

Seeing it go by she got back on the ground quickly, though nearly stumbling due to the two painful blows she'd been dealt with. Getting her breath back slightly as she had her hands on her knees, it was definitely a real tough battle! She opened her eyes as she began to wonder, "What am I supposed to do to-" but then she felt the thunder in the ground as the living pinball monsters were starting up again. Seeing them coming as they were all running towards her Nozomi looked dismayed spoke, "oh not again! With she started to flee from the pinball barrage.

Watching the ongoing battle between Nozomi and the monsters from a very safe distance all silent with quiet anxiety, Cait sith sat upon Kuzco's back with his arms folded as his tail wavered slowly back and forth while Pacha stood between them all.

Pacha gazing at the ongoing battle asked Cait sith worriedly, "is she gonna be all right? It's looking really tough out there."

Hearing him Cait sith didn't change his position but continued to look on and watch Nozomi as she continued to dodge and try to strike, taking his considerations as he observed it he then told him, "I dunno Pacha mate, the lass has never had to go against three on one on her own before, not to say she ain't not faced any big bad guys but she's never had to faced three at once though."

Listening to this Pacha became a little uneasy as he asked, "So you're saying she's way over her head?"

At this Cait sith replied in moments, "exactly."

Hearing this pessimism though Kuzco surprisingly was the one who spoke up as he said, "Who cares about all that! I know that she can do it! We just got to trust and believe in her you guys! Just like you did for me!"

Cait sith and Pacha hearing this were really surprised and quiet but then suddenly the small feline on the emperor's back moved as he patted him on his back and told him, "oi lad! I never said anythin, about givin up on the lass, I believe in her full pelt just as much as ya."

Hearing this Kuzco was surprised now himself that Cait sith could become so positive in just a matter of seconds, seeing that he'd stopped Cait sith then looked back to the battle again as he said, "besides, I'll be steppin' in real lightnin' fast if things go astray." As he said this in his gloved paws the small jewel he'd borrowed from Nozomi before started to glow brightly.

Watching the battle themselves from their own safe distance Yzma looked on with glee as she saw Nozomi get battered and struggle badly, seeing it continue she spoke out with her hands together, "this is just great!"

Kronk watching himself as he saw Nozomi get hurt was still but as the mother and her children shuddered from her cries of pain, he himself began to feel uncomfortable as he saw Nozomi get thrashed. At one blow he winced as he said, "ow! That's gotta smart!"

Pete hearing him say this only laughed as he remarked, "it sure must!" He then pointed as he continued on, "besides it's the least that brat there deserves! She's been screwin' up plans we've had left and right!"

Hearing this Kronk blinked as he asked, "really? She has?"

Nodding Pete replied enthusiastically, "yeah! Just wait till I tell Hari about this! She'll-" but then he hushed his mouth with both hands, he couldn't let her name out.

Kronk confused asked, "Harry?"

But before anything more could be said there was a huge flash as suddenly there was a shout, "Luminous Tornado!" With that suddenly in the air the three huge armadillo heartless were all sent flying into air!

Nozomi swinging her arm around and around still battered and bruised while also being extremely, extremely annoyed sent all the heartless into the air. She was fed up of being thrown and thrashed and around like target practise and decided to just unleash as much energy as she could shouting out, "that'll teach you all for tossing me around!"

Then all at once the heartless all collided into the earth and with some huge amount of luck they were now all on their backs as their limbs all dangled and thrashed in the air.

In the distance suddenly there were a huge round of cheers as Kuzco and the others called out loudly, "Nozomi! Great goin! Finish 'em off lass!"

Seeing and hearing her friends root for her, she made a victory sign as she grinned to them as roughed up as she was as she at last had some leeway in the fight.

But not wanting to get carried away she turned back to the matter at hand as she then closed her eyes and called out her wings as she flew high into the air, aiming quickly she cried out, "Swift star rays!"

With that the shining white rays flowed out of her keyblade in moments as they all sped and struck all the heartless simultaneously in seconds silencing their movements.

Seeing her work was done Nozomi turned as she looked at Yzma and her cohorts with angered eyes as she told them all, "the battles over! You release Pacha's wife and children right now!"

Glad to see they were saved Chicha and her children were all immensely relieved and delighted, but then as this was said Yzma simply threw her head back and laughed loudly making everyone puzzled except Pete who simply smiled menacingly. Wanting to know what was so hilarious Nozomi demanded, "What're you laughing about?"

At this Yzma stopped as she wiped a happy tear from her wrinkled eye and said, "Ha! Did you really believe it would be that simple to win?"

Hearing this Nozomi was confused but then suddenly there was a rumble in the ground, feeling the heavy tremors she turned around in seconds as she saw the still bodies of the heartless were trembling madly. Her eyes widening at this Yzma spoke behind her as she said with sinister glee, "what you simply had was the starters."

Then at these words the three primary colour heartless' forms all began to boil and froth like slime, suddenly all at once the three oozes turned a dark black purple colour as they all melded together reaching out long tendrils becoming one huge messy mass.

Watching as this occurred both disgusted and alarmed Nozomi saw something emerge from the swarm of darkness, as red angered eyes appeared and revealing a metallic long and fat black, purple body as a new armadillo was created. However this one was far more ferocious as it's teeth were much bigger with two fangs protruding out, its arms were now two huge balled paws connected to its body by silver spring like tubes along with its legs and feet.

Seeing this Nozomi and everyone else there couldn't believe it and the monster fully formed looked at her as it took a step forwards, it then roared loudly making Nozomi immediately on edge.

Yzma then finished her little speech, "and now its time for the main course!" With that the monster then began to take its first steps towards its opponent.

Cait sith watching along with the others was now more worried as he could definitely feel something really ominous about this creature. Feeling his hairs bristling he whispered under his breath as Kuzco and Pacha continued to watch on just as anxious, "ya watch yerself out there lass!"

Nozomi seeing the heartless coming towards her, clenched her keyblade with both hands as she waved it to and throw. She decided not to react instantly as this creature was new and felt it was completely different to what had been before, so taking the air of caution she paced herself.

After another few more moments the creature at last stopped and as it did Nozomi spoke in her mind looking absolutely determined, "c'mon big guy give me what you got!'

At once as though sensing her thinking the creature suddenly leaned and pulled its huge clawed paws back, looking at this Nozomi was a little baffled as she looked on oddly, then suddenly at once like a couple of huge cannonballs the fists were launched forwards as they hurtled towards her.

Seeing this Nozomi quickly bent over looking shocked and surprised as she cried out, "whoa!" As the fist skimmed past her forehead she hit the ground while it scaled forwards into the air before stretching straight back into place. On the ground laying on her back from the suddenness of the attack Nozomi cried out, "ow man! What the heck was-"

But then before she could say another word she heard a searing rocky sound, wondering what this was she pulled herself up as she lay on the ground and saw the monster that had turned into a huge rolling sphere as its two huge paws were strangely on either side unmoving.

Seeing what was going on Nozomi knew in seconds what was going to occur, "oh no!" Getting up hurriedly lightning fast she began to get out of the way of the oncoming monster as it began to race towards her.

Running fast she could hear the rumbling behind her, turning her head back to look feeling it she then saw with terror the huge oncoming thing was barely ten feet behind her as the earth was being scattered left and right from its enormous speed. Seeing this she looked absolutely appalled and panicked, "aaaaagggggghhhhhh!"

Watching as Nozomi was running from the creature Yzma laughed at her panicked state, "would you look at her running around like that, she looks like-"

But then she was interrupted as Kronk spoke up as naively as ever, "just like you when those flies chased you."

Remembering that very embarrassing situation Yzma paused and then became annoyed in moments as she whispered bitterly, "thank you for reminding me Kronk."

In his cheerful as ever manner he replied, "oh? Don't mention it."

Pete put a palm to his head as he shook his head annoyed as he thought to himself, 'he'll never get it!'

Aggravated as she looked at her cohorts and her hostages who were still as nervous as ever suddenly noticed they were pointing as something and shouting. Wondering why they were doing she turned back to look and as she did-

"Outtalk my way!" Nozomi shouted as she came running straight towards her and her group, noticing her shriek and feeling the trembling themselves, all the villains and hostages looked on shocked and then panicked themselves as she was within inches of them all, "clear out the run way!"

With that suddenly everyone darted left and right out of the way as Nozomi sped through past them all as the monstrous black armadillo continued to create its dusty and earth shattering tracks as she shouted out distressed, "nnnnooooo!"

Seeing the rushed keyblader go by just barely keeping her feathery hat from flying away, all that she could do and the others as well was stare on awkwardly as Nozomi had started to take on running around and around Pacha's house in a mad panic.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" Nozomi shouted as she continued to be chased around the house, the feeling and the sound of hearing earth being thrashed away left and right was the most stressful she had to deal with up to this point.

As she ran on though she could feel her aches and pains were beginning to slow her down as she could feel weariness taking its toll, realizing this appalled she thought, 'oh no! This isn't good!" She had to do something! If she didn't she'd be run over by this pinball behemoth!

"Okay! I gotta do something! And it's got to be fast! Right something to slow this thing down or stop it! What spell can I use to-" then suddenly the idea came to her!

Looking behind her she could see the monster still oncoming and decided to act there and then, so taking her right hand she put it into her pocket and called out, "Maia!" With that call suddenly from out of her green emerald gem emerged her ever faithful summon spirit of the spring and magic.

Gliding around her as she ran Nozomi smiled as then Maia entered her keyblade, making it glow with power and so feeling the rise in her strength she turned around and then pointed her keyblade and shouted loudly, "Blizzara!"

With that the white ice spell shot out in seconds raging with power than it would normally as it struck the creature in moments. As it did with an almighty crash and bang the ice grew over the creature in seconds as the white veins spread all over it, getting in the cracks and patterns of the creature as the spell stopped it in its tracks as its two paws still stuck out from its sides making it look like a funny ice cube.

Seeing what she'd done Nozomi was pleased in seconds as she smiled brightly, in the distance again she could hear the others cheering for her again, Cait sith then shouted out the loudest, "let him have it lass!"

Smiling more brightly at this Nozomi replied in seconds, "gladly!" At once she called out her wings as she flew into the air and then aiming again her keyblade glowed as she called out, "Thundaga!"

At once the most powerful electrical thunder spell shot out in moments as it conducted all over the black armadillo heartless in seconds as it was fried all over, even charring the white ice that encased it.

Seeing the damage that she had caused with her spell Nozomi automatically prepared her next one, "Fira-"

But suddenly all at once before she had a chance to finish the spell one of the cannonball fists of the heartless shot out and struck into her middle, winding her she was sent flying into the air as Maia's power died out in seconds. Then before she could manoeuvre herself or regain her composure she was struck again, "aagggh!"

For watching where they all were Pacha and the others saw what had caused this to happen, for in her rashness for the final blow the Thundaga spell she'd used had destroyed the ice that had kept the monsters paws in place and now they were free to move as it shot Nozomi in the air.

Watching as the tables had been turned again suddenly Pacha saw something happening below Nozomi as the fists had shot out, "Nozomi look out!"

Hearing Pacha in the air still reeling Nozomi said, "wha-?" But then suddenly reflexively she moved out of the way as suddenly a huge shape went straight past her.

Dashing slightly she looked above and saw that the armadillo was now free and had driven itself out of the ice cube that she'd encased it in with spikes that had appeared all over its body allowing it to plough through and attack.

Seeing this she spoke horrified, "oh no!" But then at these words the monster began to dive and head straight towards her, getting out of the way quickly she headed to the other side of Pacha's hut as the creature ended at the back.

At the front Nozomi held her keyblade with both hands again as she then thought, "right! Now I-" but her aches and pains were afflicting her as she flinched and she realised she needed some curing, fast and now!

Everyone watching from where they were as Nozomi prepared her healing spell suddenly all saw that from the sides that the huge cannonball fists of the heartless came from either side of the hut!

"Oh no!" Kuzco cried out shocked.

"She'll be crushed!" Pacha cried out.

Cait sith seeing this himself had no idea what to do stop it, but then suddenly he felt the gem in his hand and saw that it was glowing violently, as he saw it throbbing with power he knew in moments what the stone was! So looking up he gripped the stone in his right paw and then smacked Kuzco's back with his left as he told him, "Kuzco lad! Charge!"

Hearing this Kuzco turned and asked, "what!"

But not having time for this Cait sith dug his nails in Kuzco's back crying out, "I said charge!"  
"Yeoww!" Taking off then Kuzco shot forwards panicked leaving Pacha clueless and further surprised.

After finishing her 'Cura' spell Nozomi let out a relieved sigh, but then she heard strangely, "lass!"

Turning at the cry she then saw Cait sith coming straight in her direction with Kuzco looking panicked, wondering what in their right mind they were doing she was about to shout out when Cait sith cried out first, "mind yerself!"

"Huh?" But then she heard the sudden rumbling and saw to either side of her the cannonball fists and suddenly looking above she saw the main body of the armadillo coming straight down on her!

Seeing this she was horrified as she cried out, "aaaggghh!" As she moved to cover herself as it was too late to move out of the way.

But Cait sith seeing this got on top of Kuzco's head as he threw the gem forwards as he cried out, "lass catch!" With that he chucked it as it shone more and more.

Hearing him Nozomi turned and looked and saw the shining gem and then caught it in moments with both hands surprised, but as she did suddenly the darkness of the monster came all over her as she was crushed.

Seeing this happen in their villainess distance despite their little rushed and panicked moment there were silent as the dust settled and they saw that the monster was the last thing left still standing.

It was then that Pete cried out with exhilaration, "ha! Slam and dunk! That's settled the match!"

Chicha seeing what happened was deeply saddened as she held her two children fast to her as they were just as upset, Kronk felt bad too as he looked down sadly.

Yzma though looking up clearly as pleased as Pete then looked to the llama emperor who was looking just as horrified as Chicha and her children as Cait sith now stood upon his back. Seeing them like this she began to talk to them in her ever-amused tone, "well looks like victory is mine now, so then why don't you accompany me my dear emperor?"

Hearing Yzma say this Kuzco took a step back shakingly as he knew that she had control over the heartless and just thinking of what she would do to him was scary enough.

Cait sith though still on his head felt his fur bristling with rage as he was about to shout something angrily back when suddenly there was a huge ringing in the air as a light began to shine under the heartless. As it did it began to shake uncontrollably.

Yzma seeing this was shocked what was happening now? What was-

But then Cait sith spoke up as he saw what was happening happily though Kuzco looked on baffled, "looks like the joke's on you, ya hag! This battle's gonna do a topsy turvy!"

At the end of these words all at once there was a huge explosion of yellow green light as the heartless was thrown into the air! Nozomi unconscious then awoke as light came back to her, she wondered what had happened when suddenly a song broke out as leaves and fruit began to spread out everywhere.

"_Look for the bare necessities_

_The simple bare necessities_

_Forget about your worries and your strife!"_

Hearing this she wondered what on earth was going on when she was suddenly pulled into a dose do by a huge furry arm, as she felt this she saw the heartless to one side had gotten back up!

It then came straight towards her and her dancing partner as its spikes were ready to come straight down on them both, scared by this the song though just continued.

"_I mean the bare necessities _

_Old Mother Nature's recipes_

_That brings the bare necessities of life!"_

Then at these words as the creature came to strike them it was sent flying backwards and into the ground again. Seeing this Nozomi couldn't believe it! It was then she looked at her dancing partner finally and saw a big grey bear with a brown nose along with long claws and around his middle was a tutu of sorts made of a string of yellow jungle leaves.

She was dancing with a bear! A bear of all things? But yet she wasn't frightened at all as she could feel the same feeling she had with Maia coming from him! So that meant he was? Then somehow she felt she knew his name in moments, "Baloo?"

At this the bear looked down to her and then winked signalling that she'd got it. Seeing this she was delighted as she smiled brightly and with that she joined his song as she danced too instinctively.

"_Where I wander, where I roam_

_I couldn't be fonder of my big home!_

_The bees are buzzin' in the tree _

_To make some honey just for me." _

The heartless again started back up though this time it took on a different method as it ran up and started to try and strike them both with its paws but instead Nozomi and Baloo danced together with him doing the singing still as they were back to back.

"_When you look under the rocks and plants _

_And take a glance at the fancy ants_

_Then maybe try a few." _

The heartless' attacks couldn't get through though as Nozomi in her relaxed and happy mood with Baloo created bars and evades so elegantly that nothing could get to them and then at these words 'try a few' the both of them bumped together making a huge vibration throwing the heartless back again!

Reeling in on itself as it saw the strange performance the armadillo monster became infuriated as its red eyes glowed fiercely as it then charged forwards launching both cannonball arms forwards.

"_The bare necessities of life will come to you_

_They'll come to you!"_

At these words it was then both Nozomi and Baloo clapped as the cannonball arms came at them both, as they did there was en explosion of firework like lights and with them the arms were caught in a magnetic field of some type as they were both held around them both. The heartless was then dragged into the dance too as the song continued with Nozomi and Baloo making a dancing ring.

"_Look for the bare necessities _

_The simple bare necessities _

_Forget about your worries and your strife!" _

Then at this point Nozomi and Baloo held onto both the heartless' paws and then together the both of them swung the heartless high into the air, as it was Baloo took Nozomi's hand and swung her too as they both continued to sing.

"_I mean the bare necessities _

_That's why a bear can rest at ease"_

With that he swung Nozomi into the air as she shouted out, "swift star rays!" With that her white rays raced forwards and pierced the monsters centre and then it was time for her final technique, "Astral aerial smash!" With that she then cut through the monsters middle as it exploded and was destroyed in seconds. Victory was theirs!

Pleased ecstatically Nozomi looked down to Baloo who then wiggled and jiggled as he did the last steps of his dance before finishing with a smile looking up to her.

"_With just the bare necessities of life!"_

As the big friendly bear finished his song his form then turned into light as he returned back to his original being of what he was, a summon gem. He then flew to Nozomi's hands as he arrived in her warm palms Nozomi whispered happily holding him to her chest, "thanks Baloo."

Seeing the victory that had been claimed Yzma couldn't believe what had happened! She was so close and-

"Ha! Take that ya hag! Now ya let that mum and kids go!" Cait sith spoke out to her pointing with a convicting gesture.

Yzma then looked at them entirely irritated, Kuzco then joined in too as he spoke out, "yeah you heard him Yzma! And now as your emperor I command you to!"

However at these words though infuriated Yzma quickly recovered her composure as a wicked smile came to her face and said, "Oh do you? Well?" with that she clicked her fingers and as she did heartless appeared around Chicha and her children making Kronk and Pete move away in moments hurriedly as the monsters wavered back and forth ready to attack while their prey looked on terrified.

Cait sith, Kuzco and Pacha who was running over were all shocked as he called out to them all, "Kids! Chicha!"

It was then Yzma who smiled and said, "I'm not going to obey!" With that the heartless began to attack, but before they could get even within an inch to touch them Nozomi appeared in seconds destroying the heartless as she slashed through them all.

Pete and Kronk either side couldn't believe the speed of which she attacked, but then Yzma confused at was happening turned to look, but suddenly she was hit in the back as Nozomi cast furiously angered, "Aero!" With that Yzma was launched forwards like a rocket when she was struck through a trunk of a tree that had a hole in it.

From down the hill there came really angry muffled noises as Yzma was shouting from inside it, Pete and Kronk standing where they were looked on baffled for a moment. Suddenly Pete though acted angered as he cried, "why ya little!"

Nozomi lifted her keyblade to Pete as he came running straight towards her and Pacha's family, but then in seconds suddenly Cait sith flew in as he kicked the enormous fiend in the face knocking him down.

Seeing this Nozomi was really surprised, but then before she could say anything Cait sith spoke up," lass! Ya take the emperor lad and Pacha and get out of here, I'll look after that blokes family and this village!"

Hearing this Nozomi couldn't believe what he was saying! She then spoke against him, "what do you mean? What're you going to-"

But then she was interrupted as Cait sith gave his reason," ya gotta get goin to rescue mouse cheeks and snowdrop! I'll handle things here! Now get goin!"

Listening to this Nozomi couldn't believe what he was proposing! She then started to argue again, "but Cait sith how're you going to-"

But then to stop her argument Cait sith jumped and landed on her head and pulled her hair making her cry out, "oowww! What're you-"

"I said I'll handle it lass now move! Otherwise I'll pull yer hair harder!" Cait sith told her madly with determination.

Hearing this she relented crying out, "owww! All right! All right! I get it! I get it! Let go!" With that Cait sith did just that and then pointed for her to go.

Taking this with annoyance despite the victory told him before leaving, "you just mind yourself Cait sith! And don't come crying to me when you need help!" With that she ran down the hill back towards Kuzco and Pacha.

Before he began to run Pacha called back, "Chicha! I'll explain everything when I get back! Just take care here and you too kids!" Leaving Chicha and her children still baffled but at least they were left with some sort of security.

Running with her leaving Cait sith to look after his family Pacha asked her, "do you think you can leave him to look after everything like this?"

Concurring Kuzco asked, "Yeah do you think he can handle all this?"

Looking at him Nozomi told him, "what Cait sith? He could handle the world on his shoulders if he wanted!"

Pete recovering from the kick to the face he was given spoke annoyed, "ow my jaw!" Turning around he then saw Cait sith standing in front of Chicha and her children who were all baffled by this small cat. Looking at his old foe annoyed Pete spoke angrily, "why I'm gonna pull yer whiskers out ya little-"

But then Kronk interrupted him as he approached and tapped his shoulder, "uh Pete?"

"What?" He asked him irritated. It was then Kronk pointed something out to him looking he then saw Nozomi and the others disappear behind the hill.

Seeing this he cried out, "they're gettin' away! After 'em!"

Still unsure Kronk spoke up, "uh right!" With that he began to follow him.

Cait sith in front of Chicha and the others then cracked his knuckles as he said mad, "oh I ain't gonna let ya guys get to 'em that easy!" With that Chicha and her children watched as Cait sith began to glow with vibrantly glowing yellow energy.


	100. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 11

_**Chapter LXXXXVII: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part XI**_

Outside the heavy darkened stormy skies were pouring with heavy falls of rain as lightning flashed angrily making the whole shadowed heartless infested palace of the empire completely ominous in its appearance.

However far from being scared or even anxious as she should have been Nozomi instead was utterly irritated as she walked through a single doorway that was shaped like a sharp toothed mouth appearing soaking wet as she asked annoyed, " okay! Why does that lever exist!"

For unfortunately as they had tried to test which lever would lead them into Yzma's lair they instead pulled the dummy one. Making Nozomi fall into a huge pool of water and now it left her dragging an unwanted bit of baggage that bit into one of her trouser veils, an alligator that stared up at her almost looking like a happy dog.

Kuzco and Pacha just stared at her as they saw her in her wet and awkward predicament. But Nozomi seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer from either of her companions she turned and looked at the alligator mad as she spun around and kicked it off with her left leg as she said, "get off me!" With that the alligator whimpered off like a dog quickly as it headed back down to its watery domain.

Annoyed bitterly Nozomi moved forwards again to pull the lever, she was fed up with having run for so long over so many days and being in such awkward situations. She just wanted to get Riku and Mickey out of their captive situations and know that they were both safe and sound.

She was also worried about Cait sith and leaving him behind with Pete, Kronk and Yzma. Could he really fight back against those villains on his own?

Pacha watched as Nozomi walked over towards him and Kuzco. He then asked her concerned, "are you all right Nozomi?"

Hearing him she turned and saw the worry in his eyes and felt bad for her irritated outburst and so shook her head and put a small smile on her face to reassure him as she told him, "oh I'm fine Pacha don't worry its just… let's just get things sorted out okay?"

As she said this Pacha didn't know how to respond but then knowing how she felt he told her, "yeah all right." As a small smile appeared on his face s well.

Kuzco in the meantime overcoming his own concern wanted to get moving too so he said, "fine whatever let's go!" With that he pulled the real lever, as they were all flipped forwards.

"Hey whoa!" Nozomi cried out surprised but then suddenly all of them were plonked into a small rather cramped evil smiling roller coaster car. Everyone wondering what was going on and why they were all in this strange device suddenly heard a mechanical voice speak out, "please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times."

Baffled like mad Nozomi spoke out, "what!" But suddenly everyone shouted out loudly," WWWAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" The roller coaster was then sent running down a huge spiralling lane down into the deepest reaches of the lair.

Watching from a high distance as they all descended into the darkness 'he' smiled ever so slightly as he said, "so you finally made it, hey Nozomi?"

Finally arriving at the bottom of the lair at lightning fast speed everyone spilled out of the rollercoaster car, all bewildered finally making it to the ground.

On both feet surprisingly Nozomi looked to her right and saw that somehow Kuzco and Pacha had been dressed in white lab coats and black glasses. Looking at them both it was very weird seeing them like this for the coats they had, Pacha's was obviously too narrow and made him look like as though he had female hips and a very strange straight high reaching wig tied with a turquoise headband on his head along with black glasses over his eyes and black lab gloves on his hands. While Kuzco himself was in a huge white coat that was obviously too big for him along with black gloves that weren't even on his hooves and he too like Pacha had black glasses.

Staring at them blankly confused Nozomi asked them, "Where did you get those clothes!"

Hearing her they both they too noticed their own transformations as they spoke out baffled themselves, "huh?"

Nozomi spoke out again, "are you supposed to be dressing up for-"

But then a voice called out, "Nozomi!"

Recognising it in moments as she cried out, "king Mickey!" With that she ran forwards as Kuzco and Pacha looked at each other for a few more mere moments before they undressed and chased after her.

Running forwards Nozomi rushed to where she could hear the king's voice in a darkened corner of the lab, however there was no sight of him or jails or anything and so she called out again, "Mickey! Where are you! I can't see you!"

At once Mickey called out, "over here!" Nozomi turned at once looking around erratically as Mickey then called out again, "this way!" Finally at last Nozomi turned and looked to where Mickey was. However she could still see nothing, nothing except a red-wired hamster cage and a few veterinarian cages piled in a single column of three.

Pacha and Kuzco walking forwards finally arrived and watched as Nozomi walked towards where Mickey cried from," Mickey I can't see you at all! Where are-"

"Here!" Stopping finally again as the king called out Nozomi looked at the red hamster cage and as she concentrated on it, she saw a sight that really surprised her, "your majesty is that you!"

Hearing the disbelieving tone in her voice Pacha and Kuzco rushed over and as they did Pacha asked loudly worried, "what is it!" Kuzco then asked as well, "yeah what's happened to-"

Then as they arrived behind her they too finally saw what had happened to Mickey themselves, for there he stood holding onto the bars of the cage however he was tiny! He was barely 1/5 of his original size and if no one had known of his true height they would have just assumed it was just what it was in front of them.

Seeing who'd come before him before he could reply to Nozomi he spoke out pleased, "Pacha!" Then looking to Kuzco he recognised the llama emperor in moments as he spoke out, "Kuzco! You're all okay! How did you all get to-"

But then Nozomi interrupted him herself, "it's a long story your majesty, but what happened to you! Why are you so small?"

Hearing her ask this Mickey was quiet for a moment as his eyes darted to one of the vet cages before he turned back to everyone, he then explained to them, "well we were all knocked out by this sleeping drug of some kind but also… it changed us into these forms cause it looks like that that Yzma ladies fella mixed up the wrong potions."

Hearing this Pacha asked, "Mixed up the wrong potions?" As he asked this Nozomi looked to the cage to where the king had looked before and heard a shuffling noise of some kind. She then looked at it questioningly.

Mickey nodded at this as he continued on with his story, "uh huh, then Yzma was real mad so she put us here and…" Mickey then had his hands on his head as he tried to remember what else had happened.

Seeing him like this Kuzco then asked him, "and what?"

However nothing came to his mind still and he felt a slight headache as the darkness ensued and all he could do was shake his head. So with nothing he decided to come up with the most reasonable suggestion as to why this was, "I dunno, my head's still blurry from the potion but I know Pete was there and when they learnt that you'd gone they went out to get you and we were both left here and that's it."

Taking in all this information everyone was quiet, but then Nozomi had her own question to ask, "I see… well I'm glad you're both safe but, is Riku in there with you? Your majesty?"

As this question Mickey stopped for a moment as he then said, "well…"

But then a voice spoke up though it was obviously disgruntled, "I'm in here."

Turning then Nozomi and everyone turned to the vet cages next to them, hearing his voice Nozomi spoke out, "Riku!" Immediately she went to the cage to touch the bars but as she did a huge shot of purple coloured electricity jolted at her hands, "ow!" She cried out loudly as she flinched back and fell onto her backside as holding her hands.

Seeing this happen Pacha and Kuzco rushed over to her in moments as they cried out, "Nozomi!"

Her hands still aching from the surge she cradled her hands as she asked, "man! What the heck was that!"

Before she was given a helping hand up Riku's tone sounded up again sounding annoyed, "you should have been more careful, it's a spell they set up to stop us from getting out."

Hearing this Nozomi repeated, " a spell?"

It was then Pacha walked over as he reached a hand down to her, "Nozomi?"

Seeing this she replied and smiled quickly saying, "oh thanks." With that she was lifted back up onto her feet.

Riku spoke out again, "exactly and because of it we haven't been able to do anything."

Looking at the cage as he said this Nozomi asked, "anything? Haven't you tried to use the keyblade to-"

However she was interrupted as once again Riku spoke, "no… because I, because we can't in these forms."

Repeating this word Nozomi asked, "these forms?" There was silence for a few awkward moments as she then asked, "Why what did she turn you into?"

Riku didn't answer though and Mickey looked on awkwardly from his cage, as he didn't know what to say since he promised Riku that he wouldn't say anything about it.

Kuzco seeing and feeling the awkward atmosphere spoke up, "are you embarrassed about it?"

Nozomi wondered then as she looked at Kuzco, 'Riku embarrassed? What's he got to be embarrassed about?' There was silence in the air as it seemed that it had become even more awkward.

But Pacha seeing that this was definitely what it was spoke up, "well you know it can't be as bad as you think it is, whatever you've been turned into, we're not going to say anything bad about it."

Kuzco concurred as he added, "Yeah besides you can't be any worse than what I am."

Nozomi nodded at this too, "exactly, so why don't you just show yourself already Riku?'

There was silence then for a long moment but Riku finally spoke up, "I will when you let us both out."

Hearing this still not understanding what he was being grumpy for Nozomi said, "well all right." With she called out 'The Starseeker' and with it she pointed it forwards and as she did the single beam of white light flashed out in seconds and immediately destroyed the barrier spell that encased all the cages there. They disappeared in a purple crackle of light opening the cage doors in seconds.

Seeing that he was free at last Mickey spoke as he exited his cage, "hey thanks a lot there Nozomi!"

Smiling she responded, "hey no problem your majesty!"

Pacha smiled gently at this glad that they were free but then Kuzco noticed that Riku still hadn't come out of his own cage. Seeing this the llama emperor called out, "hey there's nothing to stop you coming out now! Let's see what you've become."

Remembering Riku then Nozomi turned her head and waited with slight anxious anticipation, had he been turned into a painful form? Was it monstrous? Could it be-

But then Riku responded though it was clear he was reluctant, "all right…" with that everyone waited with baited breath… there was a sound of shuffling almost like running when suddenly something hopped out of the cage and landed on the ground looking up the creature spoke with Riku's voice, "here I am."

Everyone was blank as they stared at him, for the animal that was standing there on the floor was a small snow white rabbit with long floppy ears that were raised over its head, its eyes revealed Riku's turquoise blue eyes that were enlarged slightly and finishing as he turned slightly getting comfortable he showed that he had a small fluffy tail that wriggled slightly. Seeing it no one said a word but then Pacha decided to speak up, "um? Well that's different."

Hearing him Kuzco concurred as added, "Uh yeah it is… definitely very, very different."

Riku just felt more and more down and mad being like this when Mickey spoke up, "well you can see now why he didn't really want you fella's to know and-" Mickey then stopped though as he saw Nozomi was staring wide-eyed down at Riku absolutely rock solid and still. Seeing this he asked out, "Nozomi?"

Looking at her Pacha and then Kuzco saw her expression too and wondered what was wrong and so Kuzco walked over to her and tapped her shoulder asking, "hey Nozomi are you-"

"AAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!" Came a huge squeal from her that shocked everyone in the room making even Riku jump out of his skin, then suddenly at once Nozomi launched herself forwards as she suddenly scooped Riku up into her arms as she hugged him tightly and called out over affectionately, "you're so cute!"

Hearing this not understanding what had caused this enormous reaction, he then suddenly noticed the tightness that Nozomi had as she hugged him making him completely embarrassed as he spoke out loudly himself as she continued to rock him back and forth, "what's gotten into you! Let go!"

Seeing this very 'loving' scene no one knew what to say at all but then Pacha spoke, "so I guess you like rabbits huh?"

However there was no reply to this as Nozomi just continued to hug Riku giggling happily oblivious as to what was being said to her. Riku in the meantime still being held tightly was finding it a little tricky to breathe like this so spoke out again, "Will you stop this it's humiliating! We've got things to do you know!"

At this it was then Mickey spoke up as he then tried to coax Nozomi out of it himself, "yeah, that's true you know Nozomi, do you think you could stop that for now?"

Hearing this Nozomi stopped for a second as she paused but then she turned around brightly and said, "okay! But can I keep Riku like this for a while?" She asked as she held him still in her arms.

Listening to this Riku was outraged as he then quarrelled again," what do you think I am! I'm no cuddly toy! I'm-" but once again Nozomi only hugged him all the more this time with Nozomi smothering his mouth silencing any others words that he could have said.

Seeing this happen still feeling the awkwardness from Nozomi's unusual hyperness Mickey responded, "um sure okay?" With that he then turned to Pacha as he asked him, "hey Pacha could ya lift me up onto yer shoulder?"

Hearing him ask this Pacha replied as he heard him, "oh yeah sure," with that he walked on over to where Mickey was and let him climb up his arm as then sat on shoulder. Smiling as he became comfortable Mickey told him, "thanks."  
Pacha in turn replied smiling, "no problem!"

Now it was onto the serious issue, how were they all going to turn back to normal? However it was Kuzco who voiced it as he then spoke out, "all right! All right! Now let's go and find the cure for this! I'm fed up with being a llama!" For he himself was annoyed at the delay that was going on and for some reason the look of seeing Nozomi being all gooey was really irritating for some reason.

At once Pacha and Kuzco begun searching amongst all the bottles and glasses and apparatus of Yzma's lab trying to search for the miracle concoction.

The liquids were flowing in all directions and were all in swarms of neon colours of lilacs, blues, purples, pinks and red making it all the more daunting to search through. But what was making it even more difficult was the fact that all the odd test tubes and laboratory equipment all had strange Mayan faces and animal designs, thus turning it into a glowing nightmare to search through.

Mickey sitting on Pacha's shoulder watched as he looked from one bottle to another, it was obvious that he was getting nowhere fast. Feeling his urgency the mouse king listened as Pacha asked, "just what does it look? How are we supposed to find it!"

Hearing this Mickey told him, "well it's gotta be here somewhere, it should be in a pink potion bottle like the ones she used before."

Kuzco looking through various ones though voiced himself, "yeah but there are millions of them here which one do we know will-" but then he noticed something, Nozomi wasn't helping them! Turning around to where he'd last seen her walk to he spoke to her, "hey Nozomi will you give us a hand here we're-" however once again she was too busy hugging Riku in his appalled bunny form still like a giddy child and hadn't heard a word he'd said. Annoyed he said under his breath, "idiot!"

The king in the meantime knew that Pacha still wasn't getting anywhere and so looked around himself for something that might help and suddenly noticed something, quickly he spoke, "Pacha!"

Hearing him he turned his head and asked, "what?"

Mickey then pointed something out to him, "look there!" With that Pacha turned and looked to see where he was pointing, there he saw a huge white statue shaped like an owl. However as he looked Pacha realised that just like Mickey that it was not just a statue, so running forwards he pulled its wings open revealing what it really was, a cabinet.

Looking inside he found rows upon rows of pink potion bottles and seeing this he called, "Kuzco! Nozomi over here!"

Hearing this Kuzco turned and for once Nozomi turned around and stopped her giddiness for a moment as she heard the urgency in Pacha's voice. Running over as Kuzco did Riku was finally able to speak again as Nozomi's grip lessened his rabbit ears drooped tiredly, "finally!"

Kuzco making it over first asked, "what is it?"

Nozomi then asked, "Yeah what have you found?"

At once Pacha answered, "Mickey and I have found all these vials! It's gotta be one of these!"

Glad at this Kuzco spoke, "fantastic!"

Nozomi however was slightly a bit reluctant as she just looked down slightly as she held Riku a little more tightly making him look up at her oddly.

Nodding though not noticing this Mickey spoke up, "yeah! Now let's see!" With that he looked to the shelf that housed the vials, he then saw underneath indicating which type each one was as he read them out, "lions, tigers, bears-"

But then as he came to the next aisle where a human shape was a voice spoke up as they all saw it was empty, a voice suddenly spoke up, "oh my!"

Turning around as they all heard that familiar feminine tone it spoke again revealing the very thing in her hand that they'd been searching for! "Looking for this!" It was Yzma with the human potion in her hand!

Seeing her no one could believe it! Nozomi seeing her spoke up shocked, "now way!"

Looking at her Pacha spoke up instantly too wide-eyed, "I don't believe it!" As he saw the sinister evil grin on her face.

"You'd better believe it there buddy!" For there appeared next to her was Pete grinning widely. As Nozomi saw him she further couldn't believe it! But yet Cait sith! What had happened to-

However it was Kuzco who next partially asked the question that came to her mind, "how'd you get here before us!"

At this Yzma was about to answer but then she paused as this puzzled herself for a moment and then she turned and asked, "uh? How did we Kronk?"

Hearing her appearing out of the shadows himself he tried to answer his mistress, "uh well I um…" However it was obvious that Kronk couldn't think of the answer at all.

So seeing this Pete answered the question for them, "it was all thanks to me! I just teleported everyone here usin' the portals of darkness!"

At this answer Nozomi then spoke out still holding Riku in her arms, "Cait sith! What did you do to Cait sith!"

Pete hearing the small cat's name being mentioned flinched as he remembered the very memory of the scratches and blasts of yellow light that he'd thrown at the lot of them, virtually no time to attack or do anything against the little animals fury.

However not wanting to lose his cool he simply relayed a half-truth of what had happened, "what that little furball! I left the heartless to devour em! He's probably outta of the picture by now!"

Hearing this Nozomi couldn't believe it! Dropping Riku from her arms as he landed on the floor she cried outraged pointing at him angrily, "how dare you do that to him! I'll-"

However before she could move she was stopped by Pacha as he told her, "no stop Nozomi! This isn't going to solve anything!"

Listening to this line Yzma smiled as she replied, "exactly and that's how you'll all go out the same way!"

Kuzco hearing this, though he knew that Yzma was on the side of the heartless and darkness there was still some doubt left in him as he began to speak up with a slight nervous giggle, "okay I admit it, maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have been, but Yzma do you really want to kill me and everyone here?"

To which his former advisor replied with a coy sinister coolness, "just think of it as you're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction, that your body's part of a permanent out of placement. "

These words chilled Kuzco and everyone else in the room incredibly, Pete on the other hand simply smiled smugly as he couldn't wait to bestow his own dish of horror upon them.

However just like Kronk always does said, "hey that's what he kinda said to you when you got fired."

At this Yzma got a weird face for a moment but then she replied, "I know it's called a cruel irony, just like my dependence on you two." She finished looking at both him and Pete annoyed. This in turn made Pete shake his head with a hand to his forehead as he couldn't believe his naiveté again!

Kuzco then spoke up, "I can't believe that this happening!"

"Then I bet you weren't expecting this!" Yzma cried as she at once clicked her fingers and in seconds wolf heartless appeared around the small group of animals and two people as she commanded, "finish them!"

Seeing the monsters surrounding them Nozomi looked on agitated as she summoned her keyblade in moments, as she did then Yzma went onto say, "Now I'll just take this little potion off your hands." With that she began to walk away as Pete stayed on to watch with Kronk following after his boss.

Hearing this Nozomi knew what to do in moments so without delay she spoke up, "don't let her get away! I'll handle these guys!" At once she went straight into attacking the heartless.

At her words everyone replied, "right!" With that they all ran forwards as Nozomi cleared the path slashing left and right for them all so that they could get what they were now after.

Turning around as she heard the yell Yzma saw them all charging forward and unprepared for this sudden attack she began to try and run, however it was too late as Pacha was the first to reach forwards and grab the vial and pull it out of her thin bony hand, he cried ecstatically, "I got it!"

Quickly though Pete intervened as he cried out, "oh no yah don't!" With that he shoved into Pacha with his elbow winding him and making him fall backwards painfully onto the floor. Then running he snatched the potion into his own big hands, proud of his accomplishment he began to boast loudly, "ha ya've gone long way to go before-"

However he was interrupted when suddenly both Riku and Mickey launched forwards and both kicked Pete in the face making him fall backwards, snatching the concoction in his paws Riku called out, "ours!" With that he and Mickey began to run away from him.

Suddenly though Yzma called out as she tried to get around Pete who had now made a huge obstacle on the floor, "get them Kronk!"

With that in his usual bashful awkward nature kicked in as he replied, "uh right there Yzma!" Quickly he launched forwards jumping over Pete as he then quickly torpedoed himself forwards grabbing both Mickey and Riku in his hands.

Feeling foreign hands on him Riku shouted out mad as he tried to kick with his bunny feet, "let go! Get off of me!" Mickey however could say nothing since he was being squeezed a bit too hard.

Hearing this Kronk tried to apologise a little, "uh sorry there I just-"

But suddenly then Kuzco ran forwards and rammed hard into his back knocking Kronk forwards and thus letting Mickey and Riku fall out of his hands, however as he did this Riku hit the floor hard, "Agh!" And as he did the bottle fell out of his paws.

Nozomi finishing off the last of the heartless she was facing suddenly heard the rattle of the bottle and then saw it began to roll away, "oh no!" She cried out as she began to try and chase after it.

Yzma annoyed though saw the potion rolling on the floor and watched as everyone was trying to get it, she knew that at this rate the scuffle would never be over. But as she watched as Nozomi ran forwards she noticed behind her that suddenly 'He' emerged from behind the white owl cabinet. Watching him Yzma watched as he acted moving his finger forwards and up, then suddenly all at once all the bottles on the cabinet fell out and all of them began to rattle and roll forwards losing the one crucial bottle into a sea of others.

Seeing what had happened Pete and Kronk quickly backed away as they both started to watch Nozomi and the others look at the sea of bottles statically.

Panicked as they all tried to find the right bottle Nozomi cried out, "oh no! How did this happen! Which one is it!"

Looking from one bottle to another himself, "I don't know just keep looking!"

Mickey adding himself as he climbed quickly up back onto Pacha's shoulder spoke up, "this doesn't look good fella's!"

Pete wondering how these bottles ended up on the floor then noticed the cabinet too and saw a flicker of dark light as he saw his accomplice vanish away, so he did this? But why? What did-

But suddenly Yzma spoke up in her usual ridiculing humour, "oh my goodness, which one? Which one?" She then pulled a silver pulley that rung a loud siren and at once there was a rumbling in the ground.

Everyone feeling this and seeing the bottles rattle then heard the sounds of many thunderous steps, looking up they could see swarms of shadows coming and as they emerged from the corner Yzma humoured them all again, "you all better hurry! The party will be here soon!"

Knowing that it was swarms of heartless coming Kuzco asked desperately, "What do we do! What're we going to do!"

Riku agitated gritting his teeth then told them all, "just take 'em all! We can't let any of these break!"

Doing just that Pacha scooped them up in his poncho and at once everyone began to run, Riku running forwards though wasn't used to doing it in this form and tripped up on his long rabbit ears, annoyed he spoke up, "darn this!"

Stopping for a moment as she saw him struggling Nozomi turned back and spoke out, "Riku!" With that she quickly took him as the heartless arrived, feeling her left arm around himself pushing him into her chest he shouted up to her embarrassed, "let me down you idiot! I can run on my own! I'm not-"

However Nozomi interrupted him agitated herself as she told him, "yes I know that! I know you're not a toy and you can run! But you can't run well like this can you!"

At these words Riku stopped as he then looked behind to see the heartless running after them all and he looked down grudgingly knowing Nozomi was right, but then heard softer words from her lips despite the desperate situation they were all in, "now look I just want to take care of you, so just rest easy for now, okay?" At this he turned up and saw her looking down at him with a gentle smile.

Surprised at this he looked down and felt his heart race as he then murmured annoyed putting his head onto her chest feeling her racing heart, "moron…" with that he was carried by Nozomi's strong left arm as she and the others raced away from the oncoming chaos.


	101. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 12

_**Chapter LXXXXVIII: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part XII**_

Up in the higher reaches of the palace, 'He' watched from one of the many tall solemn looming columns as Nozomi and the others ran quickly down the long stairways as the masses of heartless descended after them.

Gazing down at them all, he noticed then Nozomi carrying that particular little white rabbit, one of his eyebrows twitched at this ever so slightly as a tiny little spring of irritation entered his heart. But shaking his head he simply instead smiled dismissing it as he said, "Well let's see how you're all going to play this all off, shall we?"

Hurrying forwards panicked madly desperate not to break the bottles in his poncho Pacha spoke up as the thunderous steps of the heartless came behind them all, "we've gotta do something now! We've got to change you all back!"

Hearing him say this being carried by Nozomi still Riku spoke up annoyed, "how are we supposed to do that! We don't have the time to stop and leisurely test these things!"

At this catching one particular word of what his ally had said Mickey spoke up on Pacha's soldier, "that's it! We gotta have one person who can test all the potions while we go."

Hearing this statement it was then Kuzco who spoke up himself, "and who's going to do that!"

Nozomi hearing him then as she was beside him Nozomi looked at him and said rather eerily calmly, "Well why don't you do it?"

At this Kuzco looked at her appalled as Riku looked on perplexed, the llama emperor then complained to her, "what me! Why should I-"

Nozomi quickly explained herself in seconds, "well you're the one who got us started on this whole quest, and the one who's been ranting on about wanting to be turned back so badly and I guess it'd be best if you played the guinea pig." Which she finished with a cheeky smile despite the situation.

Listening to this far more appalled then he was before Kuzco began to open his mouth to speak his mind when suddenly Pacha interrupted and grabbed him by the neck and said, "Sounds good to me!" With that he flicked out a cork out of one of the many bottles and then stuffed it into Kuzco's mouth. Suddenly there was an explosion of pink and red light as bellows of smoke emerged everywhere.

Surprising everyone as they ran on forwards Nozomi spoke up, "what the heck was-"

But then a quiet frightened voice reached her ears, "uh guys? A little help?"

Stopping everyone saw shocked and surprised that Kuzco had been transformed into a small red hued coloured tortoise who was travelling at a slow anxious pace. Seeing him no one could believe it!

Mickey then began to speak up as he said, "wow I had no idea that was gonna-"

But then suddenly the steps of the heartless were becoming all the more too close for comfort! "Kuzco!" With this Nozomi ran back and quickly whisked the small vulnerable reptile up into her other free arm as everyone began fleeing again.

Completely surprised that Nozomi was now carrying him Kuzco had no idea how to react at all as he was held against her long armed top, but suddenly there was a huge flash and a bang and before this intriguing point could sink in further the tightness around him increased. In fact it increased too much!

Feeling Nozomi's heavy pressured arm around him shoving him into her Kuzco spoke out nearly gasping for breath, "hey Nozomi! Lay off on the hold will ya!"

Riku experiencing the same pressure himself spoke up just as loudly and clearly irritated, "exactly it's getting hard to breathe!"

Nozomi herself replied in moments breathless herself as she said, "I can't help it! Besides we're being fired at!" Then at that moment again came another big loud bang as a laser rained out from one of the mouths of the oncoming heartless making a massive explosion behind her making her jump in fright as she cried, "yaaahhhh!"

Then at once suddenly she along with Pacha carrying their small passengers stopped as they both arrived at an open hallway with a huge long staircase beneath them leading into a huge deep expanse of darkness. Seeing this sight both of them were hesitant at first to move forward again, but suddenly!

Nozomi turned as she felt the flash and seeing it coming she shouted out, "move!" With that Pacha noticing himself ran and jumped just as fast as Nozomi did just before another blast struck the very floor they'd been upon in mere seconds as they sped down the stairway sliding on either side of its banisters.

Riding down Nozomi still held on tightly to both Kuzco and Riku who were struggling to breathe, looking to her left she saw then that Pacha was struggling as he couldn't keep his balance too well as the blasts from the heartless still kept coming. Seeing this she knew she had to do something! But unfortunately with her arms full she couldn't do a thing, so quickly she took action.

Pacha riding down still waved his arms back and forth trying to stay afloat as the heartless continued their barrage, Mickey on his shoulder too was holding on tightly desperate not to let go as he called out, "hold on there Pacha!"

Gritting his teeth the farmer tried to do just that but then, "Pacha!" He heard Nozomi calling out to him. Turning he saw her move as she moved her right arm and called out to him, "heads up!" With that she sent a red tumbling panicked Kuzco tortoise into the air as he called out, "hey whoooooaaaaa!"

Seeing this Pacha quickly moved his arms out and at once caught Kuzco in moments, then acting with an idea of his own he put Kuzco under his feet as he used his hard tortoise shell to his advantage as he turned him into a makeshift skateboard as he rode down with far more ease.

Her work done Nozomi turned around fast riding backwards as he then pointed her keyblade with her right hand and aimed. She then shouted out her spell in seconds, "Firaga!" With that the fire spell flowed out in seconds striking some of the many heartless that pursued them with an explosion of flames.

Riku was now in a more troubling position then he was before as Nozomi was holding him directly on her chest making him feel a particular part of her body that was making him blush and squirm like crazy!

Meanwhile travelling at their own immense chaotic speed Pacha, Mickey and Kuzco saw that down below unfortunately there were more heartless waiting for them, though this time all of them were armed to the brim with very sharp swords and blades.

Seeing this Mickey looked back to Nozomi and saw that she was too busy dealing with the heartless on her end and so quickly spoke to Pacha in a hurried voice, "Pacha! Ya better do somethin' quick!"

Hearing this Pacha replied back instantly, "on it!" Quickly he pulled up another of the potion bottles out of his poncho as he then flipped the cork out and prayed under his breath, "oh please be something with wings!" Finishing he then shoved the bottle into Kuzco's mouth and at once the red and pink smoke exploded everywhere again.

Stopping her backwards attack hearing the loud bang of magic Nozomi turned around and saw the red and pink smoke everywhere as it blinded all the heartless that was in their way. Seeing this Nozomi then saw a projectile shoot in the air and as it did she called out, "guys!" With that she turned forward again as she called out her wings and flew into the air chasing after them as she continued to hold Riku close to her.

In the air in his new transformation Kuzco spoke out proudly as he felt himself fly in the air powerfully, "yeah! We're flying!" However this was short lived as he quickly discovered that he wasn't the mighty beast he'd thought he'd become. Instead now he was a small puny red parrot of sorts with even tinier wings that could be compared to that of a fly. Noticing this with dread as he felt Pacha's enormous weight on his tiny leg whispered worriedly, "uh oh!" With that they all started to plummet to the ground.

Seeing this happen Nozomi acted in seconds, "oh no!" Then quickly she aimed and released, "Aero!" With that the wind spell caught all her friends in seconds allowing them all to gently descend onto the floor with no injury.

Landing quickly beside them all she rushed over and asked them all hurriedly, "are you guys all right!"

Hearing her Pacha looked at her surprised for a moment but then somehow mustering a smile he replied, "yeah, yeah just about."

Aching all over though from the tremendous weight that had been put upon his small tiny little body Kuzco relayed tired with annoyance," ugh, I could be way better than this…" as he was getting tired of being the guinea pig.

Nodding as he said this Mickey replied passing over what Kuzco had said, "yeah thanks there Nozomi! That was a real good save and-" but then Mickey noticed Riku who being held still against Nozomi's chest was blushing furiously red, but Mickey couldn't tell with what, annoyance? Or was it embarrassment? Seeing this he began to ask, "Riku are you-" However suddenly again there was the rumbling in the ground as the heartless were once again hot on their heels. Hearing them approaching Nozomi turned as she saw them and turned again as she called out, "scram!"

Heeding her words in moments everyone began to do just that as Pacha snatched Kuzco into his arms, while the heartless continued their pursuit. Then as they began to cross over a long ominous bridge Kuzco decided to make his protests again, "listen! We're not getting anywhere with Pacha picking the vials! I wanna pick the next one!"

To which as Nozomi ran whispered to herself annoyed, "like's that even gonna make any difference!" To which though Riku was still annoyed by his position couldn't help but agree with her as he said in his grumpy tone, "you've got that right!"

Annoyed himself at his bratty behaviour Pacha relented in moments as he told him, "fine by me!" However Mickey was clearly a little uncertain and was obviously quite reluctant at this idea.

Seeing that he'd got his way Kuzco was pleased at least a little at this and so told him, "fine! Now give me that one!" With that Pacha did just that as he shoved the bottle Kuzco had chosen into the emperor's opened mouth.

Once again another explosion of pink, red smoke erupted everywhere along with the sparks darting left and right.

Suddenly as the smoke dispersed everyone was back-to-back against a huge shape that now was sitting in the centre of the bridge with everyone looking on petrified at the depths below them. For the shape that Kuzco had now turned into was that of a red coloured whale with an enormous mouth with a light pink underbelly. As he saw the transformation that had occurred because of his choice he spoke to everyone annoyed before they could make a criticism, "don't any of you say a word!"

At this Nozomi looked at him annoyed as she now had her hands and arms against his blubber as Riku now finally escaped her hold as he too had a similar pose to her, she then told him sarcastically irritated, "oh what? That you've gained over five thousand pounds? Hard to miss."

Kuzco hearing her say this was annoyed himself in moments was about to retort straight back at her when suddenly the bridge cracked underneath them because of Kuzco's huge weight, then it all at once collapsed and as it did everyone screamed loudly panicked, "AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" The heartless finally making it over to the crumbled edge watched with their soulless alien eyes as the heroes all fell into the watery gloom below.

Gazing down at the progress of her prey as the heartless made their way to the crumbled edge, Yzma looked on with irritation, as it was taking longer than she wanted for them all to be dead and gone. Pete and Kronk beside her all looked on with differently, her so-called provider of the heartless looked on just as annoyed, while Kronk on the other hand looked on with slight anxiousness as once again his conscience was plaguing him along with his guilt as he bit his lower lip.

Pete spoke up as he punched his right fist into his left palm as he said, "that lot are as tenacious as ever! Well they ain't gonna-"

However he was interrupted as Yzma commanded, "drain the canals!" As her impatience had now gotten the better of her.

As they were all submerged into the dark waters Nozomi panicked as once again she was in her most dreaded weak spot, holding her breath as she struggled at her attempt of 'swimming' she suddenly felt something beneath her as it quickly carried her and the others to the surface. Breaking through the waters Nozomi coughed and spluttered as she could breathe again, she then spoke breathlessly, "wha? What has-"

But then she saw the surface that had saved her; it was Kuzco as he had swam beneath her and everyone else and had now made a makeshift island of sorts for them all to use. Pacha coughing himself glad to be able to breathe himself asked, "is every… is everyone all right?"

At this question Mickey climbed over Pacha's shoulder as he was dripping wet himself, he was clearly breathless too from the fall and with his size it didn't help things as he replied, "oh sure!... uh, um never been better."

Seeing that everyone was all right Nozomi was relieved as she then said, "Hey, well Kuzco looks like we owe you twice now!"

Hearing this feeling his pride rise up again Kuzco replied smugly, "well hey? What do you expect? I was born an emperor after all?"

Smiling at this comment Nozomi was quiet for a moment when suddenly it hit her, where was Riku! Looking around urgently she spoke out, "Riku! Riku! Hs anyone seen Riku!"

Hearing her everyone looked at her puzzled as she spoke out, Pacha then asked her, "what?"

Nozomi not understanding why he and everyone were looking at her this way she then asked, "Riku! I can't see him anywhere! C'mon why are you all looking at me like that! He might be drowning or-"

However she was interrupted as then a familiar tone spoke up, "I'm up here you moron!" Nozomi stopped as she finally realised where Riku was, he was on top of her head!

Feeling his white fuzzy form there she asked him surprised, "Riku! What're you doing on my head!"

To which he sighed again as he told her, "well I couldn't swim too well like this so I grabbed the nearest thing I could cling to… that's it and besides Cait sith's always resting here on you so its not that big of a deal is it?"

Hearing this Nozomi replied getting it, "oh?"

Listening to this little interaction Pacha and Mickey couldn't help but smile at it while Kuzco didn't understand a words of what was going on, but then Pacha decided to act, "right then! Okay Kuzco open up!" With that he took another potion bottle as he went to put it into the emperor's mouth again.

However Nozomi quickly tried to squawk out, "no wait Pacha! I can't-"

But it was too late as the potion was shoved into the emperor's waiting mouth and as it did the huge explosion of pink and red smoke echoed everywhere again as the flashes were sent flying everywhere.

As the light faded and the smoke dispersed and went Kuzco emerged from the surface as he looked at himself and then saw with delight as he patted the waters surface, "yay! I'm a llama again!" At which point Pacha and Mickey smiled glad at his happy state, but then Kuzco realised what had happened as he said, "wait?"

Suddenly something broke through the surface coughing and spluttering and as it did it grabbed Kuzco's long black neck, stunned like mad the llama emperor saw with huge surprise it was Nozomi as she clung to him like mad holding him tightly.

Seeing this Kuzco then was flustered and absolutely surprised, as he demanded, "what the heck are you doing! Why are you-"

He was interrupted as Nozomi told him mad and breathless slightly again, "I'm holding you all right! I can't swim! So you're one of the only few things I can cling to! Okay! Honestly you dumb animal! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me when I'm trying to…"

Riku still on her head as she barked her angry comments out was tired of all this watery nonsense himself but then as he looked to Kuzco he noticed there was a red blush streaked all over his face. Seeing this Riku then felt a surge of irritation inside himself as this annoyed him bitterly inside.

But suddenly the water they were all in suddenly surged and a huge whirlpool appeared underneath them as it drained them all down into a deep abyss, they all screamed as they descended, "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Seeing what they'd managed to do Pete then spoke out proudly, "ha! Now we got 'em! We've flushed 'em all like the rats they are!"

Yzma was clearly just as pleased as she smiled broadly with that same creepy smile that she had, while Kronk was beginning to feel worse and worse… why was he doing this?

Outside the golden-headed building exhaled water out of its nostrils making a huge waterfall beneath it as it all flowed down the steps of the palace, watching as she saw the water Nozomi gulped nervously as she dangled over the huge height beneath her as she held onto Kuzco's legs as he held onto the topper rim of the hole they'd emerged from, Riku was clinging tightly to her head as he was desperate not to make any sudden moves. Pacha beside them held on just as tightly, while Mickey held onto his shoulder blade just as desperate himself.

Looking down Nozomi then spoke, "wow! That was lucky!"

Hearing her Riku not wanting to know told her annoyed, "don't remind me!" As held on just a little tighter making Nozomi wince.

Hearing this though desperately holding on as his grip was aching terribly, Kuzco spoke up," well forget about all that! What're we all supposed to do now! I can't hold on much longer!"

Pacha gritting his teeth agreed to as he spoke out, " I know Kuzco! I know but we've gotta be careful of how we do things and-"

But then he was interrupted as Nozomi spoke up, "it's okay! I can get us out of this!"

At this Pacha was wondering what she was saying? As he was silent for a moment before he asked her perplexed, "what but how! We're all stuck in mid air! And there's nothing for you to take off from! How are you supposed to-"

Mickey spoke up interrupting him, "it's okay Pacha! Nozomi can do it! Can't ya?" He asked her as he looked down at her.

Smiling as the king spoke to her Nozomi replied, "thanks your majesty! And yeah I can so don't worry Pacha! I can do it without a platform." With that she then quickly let go of Kuzco's legs.  
Feeling her let go he cried out alarmed, "Nozomi!" However quickly his anxious expression changed as he became astounded once again as he saw her summon her wings and then run in the air. Everyone watched as she turned in the air with Riku on her head and smiled to them as she said, "right! Now who wants to get passed up first?"

Yzma watching what had occurred was smiling delightfully as she then went over to the edge of the one nostril hole to see her former enemies as simple smudges on the ground as she spoke, "oh! This is just so sweet and now-" However to her dismay she quickly saw that they were alive and in one piece as she saw that girl with the wings! Angered in moments she then shouted out, "Pete!"

Jumping at the sound of her voice he almost felt like cowering but then trying to hide his nervousness he replied, "uh? Eh? Yeah there Yzma?"

At once she pointed down the hole as she looked back to him and demanded, "Get the heartless after them now!"

Meanwhile on the outside, Nozomi had already pulled up Kuzco onto the ledge as she left him and Riku to get their breath back from the big amount of excitement that had taken place. Reaching her hand forwards she told Pacha smiling, "all right Pacha, takin' this way up?"

"Ya bet we are! Right Pacha?" Mickey asked as he looked to his large ally.

Hearing her and listening to what Mickey said he replied, "yeah! Yeah definitely." For him seeing her reaching her hand out he was amazed, but smiling he took her hand in his and then letting go of the edge his other hand grabbed hold of both of her hands and she lifted him up as he asked, "I'm not heavy am I?"

At this Nozomi shook her head as her smile still rested on her face as she told him, "no, you're fine Pacha, with my power I don't have any sense of weight so its nothing."

Glad to hear this and feeling relieved he was about to say something else to her when suddenly there was a huge sound of scurrying and scratching as something was coming from the nostril he'd been holding onto only seconds ago!

Watching then perplexed everyone saw the huge mess of heartless that had been chasing them all fall down through the hole and in a higgledy piggldey mess fall and be dashed to pieces on the hard floor as their hearts all faded away in moments.

Watching this it was then that Kuzco looking on, as everyone else was blank he said, "well that was anti-climatic."

Seeing what had happened Yzma was infuriated as she turned on Pete again as he looked on petrified as she then roared at him, "what the heck do you think that was!"

At this feeling terrified out of his mind Pete answered nervously, "um? Uh an attack?"

Kronk watching on was feeling now just as nervous as Pete was as he had no idea how his mistress was going to act, then he got to see as she hollered at him, "AAAAGGGGRRRR! You're utterly useless!" Then looking up into the darkness of the ceilings of the palace she finally called out to 'him' "URIAX!"

Hearing his name being called he appeared in a swirling wind of darkness as he asked her in a cool tone, "yeah? What is it you might want? Yzma?"

Seeing him looking and speaking to her in this tone she was not in the mood for his coyness as she pointed at him angrily with a prosecuting finger, "I want you to deliver your promise to bring me results!" Then she looked to Pete as she looked at him annoyed beyond belief as she said, "these two idiots have given me nothing but incompetence and I'm fed up with it! I don't wanna work with that lummox anymore!"

Yzma turned and looked to Uriax again not seeing that Pete's ears had gone down as his self-esteem wilted once again and Kronk was left looking just as saddened. She then spoke to him, "now I want you to deliver me victory and I want it delivered now!"

At this angry outburst Uriax remained as still and cool as ice, there was then a moment of silence as no one could tell what he was thinking under that white mask of his, but finally some words came out undeterred, "all right then, I will but you remember this… if you break it, you buy it."

With that he clicked his fingers as his dark creation came into existence in seconds in a cloud of black smoke and swirls of furious dark blue electricity.

Finally all on the ledge together everyone breathed in out recovering their energy from the whole wacky intense event they'd all been through, now off of Nozomi's head Riku spoke as his paws were on the ground along with his long ears, "wow… I'm glad… that's over."

Hearing him breathing herself deeply replied, "You got… that right!"

"Well at least we're all together now fella's," Mickey said as he too climbed down from Pacha's shoulder as he got back on the ground to stretch his shoulders and arms.

"Yeah," Kuzco breathed, as he was glad to rest too.

Pacha though was quickly back on to the mission at hand as he pulled out two of the last vials of potion as he told everyone, "right guys! Only two left it's got to be one of these!"

At this Kuzco spoke out, "great! Let's test 'em!"

Everyone else now really eager too watched as Pacha went to open as he said, "right!" But suddenly as he went to do so there was a huge deafening shout, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Making the potions fall out of his hands and even sending everyone off their feet as a wind spell came from nowhere making them all fall on their backs and off their feet.

Scaring everyone out of their minds suddenly a portal of darkness emerged behind them all and from within Yzma and Kronk appeared, then before any of them could act Yzma commanded in moments, "Kronk get the potions!"

Hearing her he replied, "Uh right there! Yzma!" With that he ran forwards to get the two vials, seeing him quickly Riku, Mickey acted fast as once again they both took the two potions in their paws. However they weren't quick enough and were both snatched up into Kronk's hands.

Seeing them both struggle Nozomi reacted in moments, "Riku! Mickey!" Then quickly she drew out her keyblade 'The Starseeker' as she looked at Kronk angrily as she demanded, "let them go!"

Kronk feeling bad again hesitated as he felt both the small animals in his hands as they felt so vulnerable, he began to try and speak, "uh well I, look I-"

However regardless of what this guy was going to say Riku had had enough of being man handled for one day, so he bit him hard making Kronk gasp out painfully as Riku was quickly released and with him he took the bottle he had in his paws. Unfortunately Mickey was still left in Kronk's left hand and due to his small size it was harder for him to deal with the pressure of his grip. Seeing him struggle as he turned Mickey called out, "your majesty!"

Appalled at what was happening Pacha spoke up worried, "Mickey!" Not wanting this anymore Nozomi rushed forwards and aimed her keyblade straight at Kronk's face as she then demanded, "You let him go now!"

Yzma behind him watching as Nozomi had the keyblade aimed at her cohort then ordered him, "Kronk! You get that girl out of the way and bring me that rabbit and mouse here this minute!"

Kronk now at the crossroads was shaking inside as his guilt was rising rapidly inside him, what should he do? Then feeling Mickey in his hand he felt him gasp again and shudder painfully, it was seeing this… that he made his decision.

Watching Kronk and his expression Nozomi was quiet and confused as she couldn't see expression on his face at all as he bent his head down, suddenly Yzma spoke out again, "Kronk!"

All at once shocking everyone Kronk suddenly released Mickey from his hand and quickly threw the bottle that the mouse king had been carrying straight at Yzma.

Watching as this happened Pacha then cried out anxiously, "no don't!" For that could have been the one bottle to turn everyone back! There was a huge explosion of smoke, huge and darkened and ominous almost like a mini mushroom cloud. There was then a huge bout of manic sinister laughter almost man-like, everyone was wide-eyed with horror at this for what could she possibly have been turned into?

Suddenly all at once the smoke cleared and it was!

A cat… a very small cat, almost like a kitten, pale blue in colour with big blue coloured eyes as it mewed in a quiet soft voice, making it incredibly cute but weird knowing that it was Yzma.

Nozomi looking at her then said aloud baffled, "well that's different…"

However there was now a huge positive to this outcome that Pacha revealed, "well we know which potion will turn you all back now, Riku's got it!"

Listening to this realising, Riku almost couldn't believe it! He had the key to their humanity! He was quiet but then he smiled glad and happy as he said, "well great! Let's use it already!" With that he began to try and open it. However suddenly Yzma wasn't pleased with this as she screamed angrily, "URIAX!" In a high pitched squeaky voice.

Hearing this alarmed, suddenly a huge dark shadow sprung from nowhere from above everyone with no warning and as it did something long and big swung downwards. Noticing out of the corner of her eye just in time Nozomi ducked as she cried out, "whoa!" As the dust and debris was scattered everywhere, as she lay on the ledge wondering what had happened she suddenly saw Kronk and Pacha fall off the edge as they yelled out together panicked, "AAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Seeing this she cried out, "Pacha!" At once she dived into the air as she quickly went after her ally and former enemy. Reaching out to her the two of them were quickly grabbed by Nozomi's hands as she began to descend down with them, though it was a little more difficult than it had been earlier for her as she had rushed the process and so the sense of weight hadn't been completely removed from her.

Gritting her teeth as the wings on her feet beat strongly against the force of gravity, she lowered down with them gently as best she could, Pacha and Kronk were both silent as they watched her and didn't say a word until they finally both made it to another nearby ledge.

Making it quickly back onto a stable surface Pacha began to speak up, "just what was that! Kuzco and the others? Do you think they-"

Interrupting him Nozomi spoke as she looked up then herself, "I don't know I just hope they're all right! I got to go back up quick!" With that she went back to the reaches of the sky, but before she left she turned and asked, "uh hey? What was it… Klunk?"

At this the former lackey replied correcting her, "uh it's Kronk, there."

Nodding Nozomi replied, "right, you look after yourself and Pacha and get to a safe place, and also from what I've seen of you… you're way too nice for your own good."

Silent as he heard this Kronk didn't know at first how to reply but then Pacha spoke up, "don't worry I'll make sure we're safe you just take care of whatever is up there and help the others too!"  
Nodding at this Nozomi replied, "Will do!" With that she took off and ascended while Pacha and Kronk watched from below quietly.

Ascending and arriving quickly back to where she was before Nozomi stood in mid air as she looked around quickly for Riku and the others, however all that was there was a huge dent in the palace wall and some small pieces of debris. Alarmed at this she called out worried, "Riku! Mickey! Kuzco! Where are you! Answer me!"

There was nothing but silence as an uneasy atmosphere began to soak everything, feeling really horrible Nozomi was terrified but then she heard a call from behind, "NOZOMI!"

Turning around quickly something went to strike her, quickly ducking as best she could from this first wave she was then struck by something really hard that winded her as she spun away in the air. Cringing from the pain she squinted painfully from the blow and saw with alarm what had struck her.

It was a huge heartless in the shape of an enormous frilled lizard with huge yellow boogley eyes as they stared and swivelled in place. It was utterly creepy, as did this. Its main body was green turquoise blue in colour with a pale underbelly. Black, white and yellow in colour were its frills on its arms and legs making something like makeshift wings that allowed it to stay afloat in the air and around its neck was a single lion mane like frill surrounding its head. This created an almost kingly feel to the monster making it all the more haunting to look at.

It was also decorated with golden manacles on its legs and golden lines revealing its scales with the heartless sign on its chest but then looking to its tail Nozomi then saw something that alarmed her far more than anything else, for there at the bottom was a golden gilded cage and inside squeezed uncomfortably all together were Kuzco, Mickey and Riku as they were swung back and forth. A golden bell tingled as they were all swung together to and throw.

Seeing this Nozomi was appalled as she cried out, "guys!"

Inside cringing from the uncomfortable positions they were all in Kuzco breathed, "will you… guys… move! I haven't got any room!"

As he said this Mickey replied, "sorry Kuzco! But we don't exactly have room either y'know!"

Riku though as uncomfortable as he was called out to Nozomi, "we're okay! But the potion! We've lost it! We haven't got it!"

Glad to hear this relieving some of her worry Nozomi then called out a now bigger worry, "what it's gone! But where! Where could it-"

"Are you looking for this?" Came a high pitched squeaky tone, looking up Nozomi saw Yzma was now on the heartless' head in her cat form as its eyes continued to swivel around. In her paws though Nozomi saw the single potion that they were all looking for.

Seeing it in the small cat's hand she spoke angrily to her, "you let my friends go now! And give us that potion!"

However simply scoffing at her Yzma simply replied, "unlikely you hapless fool! I'll keep it and drink it myself and then turn back into my beautiful self (to which Nozomi thought to herself, 'she's better off as she is now.') but first…" The heartless then hissed at this pause as it looked on angrily at Nozomi with hostility, gripping her keyblade tightly as she could sense what was coming Yzma then concluded menacingly, "I'm going to have the heartless kill you all!" With that the beast bellowed loudly as it began its pursuit in the air after Nozomi as she began her retreat quickly running through the air as the creature swum in the air.

As she chased her prey though Yzma quietly coughed as she asked perplexed at her new tone, "is this really my voice now?"


	102. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Part 13

_**Chapter LXXXXVIX: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Final Part**_

Watching from above as the battle went on between Nozomi and Yzma's monstrous creation Pete was silently observing. After being told that he was no longer needed by her, all he could do was look on solemnly.

As the serious expression continued to lie upon his face, emerging behind him suddenly from a portal of darkness he heard the all too familiar voice of Uriax who used an amused tone, "well looks like you've chosen a good platform doesn't it?"

Turning to look at his white masked and shrouded face Pete only gazed on with silent annoyance, as he didn't say a word.

Seeing him being this way Uriax smile didn't fade at all as he simply walked up to Pete's side and spoke on, "its weird to see you to take on the silent approach," he then looked at him as he gazed on and said, "trying to copy that doll's behaviour are you?"

At the mutter of this Pete jolted inside as he then turned and looked at Uriax harshly, seeing this response himself the shrouded villain was a little surprised but having expected it at the same time spoke on changing the subject feeling smug himself, "well regardless, I can say that after this we'll be moving on quite quickly."

Listening to this despite his angered mood became surprised and shocked himself as he asked him, "what! Ya mean ya have no confidence in the thing ya've made?"

Hearing this surprised tone Uriax uttered a small giggle as he let the buffoon know, "oh its not a question about my confidence in my creation, it's just that I think that the old hag won't be able to handle it." With that he looked down upon the battle as Pete continued to stare on with his unsettled gaze at him for a moment before looking down himself.

Rushing in the air Nozomi continued to run on as she jumped and leaped from one orb to the next quickly in succession as the frilled lizard heartless continued to chase after her hissing loudly flying after her. Upon the top of its head Yzma pointed her small cat paw out as she spoke out, "ha! You can't run from me forever! Once I get my claws on you I'll slash you to ribbons!"

Hearing the evil advisor say this Nozomi turned her head as she gazed at her agitated, oh she wanted to do something about it and she would but unfortunately as she gazed back she was reminded of the one important reason why she hadn't been able to do anything by far, for there in the cage all shoved in together uncomfortably were Riku, Mickey and Kuzco who were all rocked back and forth by the monsters massive tail as it continued to fly on.

Looking at them all at their uncomfortable and pained faces Nozomi felt terrible, she really had to do something! But what? Turning her face again to concentrate on her fleeing she went back to brainstorming something together, on how to get them all out of that cage!

Meanwhile in that spoke of enclosed uncomfortable space Kuzco spoke his mind again, "For the last time! Will you stop kicking me! Get your huge feet out of my face!"

Irritated at his words himself Riku uttered squirming like mad, "do you think I'm trying to be like this! There isn't enough elbow room as it is to-"

Mickey though uncomfortable still managed to keep his calm patience as he watched as Nozomi continued to run on in the air, he knew her reasons for it and could see that her once rash nature had been tamed more now as he could see that she was trying to think of something. He spoke aloud to himself as they continued to be rocked on, "come on Nozomi! I know ya can think of somethin! You can-"

However suddenly around him, Kuzco and Riku felt a shaking and shuddering in the cage, feeling it the llama emperor asked surprised, "what's that! What's-"

Suddenly then a huge field of purple electricity poured all over the cage, the pain was searing and hot as it paralyzed everyone in moments making them shout out loudly, "aaaaagggggghhhh!"

Feeling it yelling loudly Riku's thoughts echoed despite the agony, 'this pain! My energy's drain-"

On the outside of the cage Nozomi gasped as she heard the cries of pain, turning around in seconds she saw the angry purple power as it tortured her friends. She then yelled loudly alarmed, "Guys!"  
Seeing that the winged brat had stopped right in that one place she wanted Yzma shouted out yelling, "now! I've got you!"

At these words suddenly Nozomi saw the creature as it raced forwards and opened its mouth widely, she saw the frill around its neck throb and glow shaking wildly with purple energy but also in the lines of that mane she could see traces of yellow as it pulsed straight to its throat. Seeing this an awful dread spread throughout Nozomi's being as she could somehow sense what was going to happen, "oh no!"

Then all too soon at these very words the monster opened its mouth fully and belched out waves of electricity in huge hues of purple and yellow mixed together as they all came hurtling towards her at high speed.

Seeing it Nozomi reacted in moments crying out, "whoa!" She darted away and in-between the throws of energy that came rushing at her, evading greatly she managed to avoid the vast amounts of the electricity.

Unfortunately though she was not entirely perfect, "Aaaggh!" As one of the blasts struck her straight into her left arm, she felt the paralyzing and searing pain in seconds as it spread throughout her whole body; it stopped her in her tracks and as it did Yzma yelled out loudly, "now take this!" Nozomi then was struck down by that very same tail that was imprisoning her friends as it sent her plummeting through the air, her wings fading away in moments.

At once the monster seeing its prey descending immediately dived down to chase after it, as it went downwards the absorbing energy that surrounded and was within the cage ceased letting everyone breathe at last again.

Gasping painfully Kuzco spoke out, "owww! I never want to go through that again!"

Hearing this Riku wincing replied cringing from the pain, "you're not the only one! I-" however he felt the direction that they were all travelling in and looked outside the cage and saw Nozomi as she fell through the air. Seeing her like this he became worried in moments, "Nozomi!" Making Kuzco and Mickey look out themselves just as distressed as they saw her falling form.

Pacha and Kronk seeing the action from on high as they watched from below saw what had happened to Nozomi and the others themselves and were both horrified. The former lackey spoke out alarmed as he said, "oh ow! That's so not good!"

Listening to him Pacha was silent with worry as he anxious to do something himself but at the corner of his eye he noticed something, Kronk not seeing this himself though spoke on, "I don't know what's she's gonna-"

However he was interrupted as Pacha spoke up, "Kronk!" Turning at his name he looked at the llama herder as he continued, "we're gonna do something right now! I need you to help me to get up there! I can't just stand down here and do nothing!"

At these words Kronk couldn't understand him, how were they supposed to get up there? He then started to ask the question, "but how do we-"

Once again he was interrupted as Pacha pointed and said, "We'll use that way!" For there just behind them was a darkened corridor with an ascending staircase.

Still busy pursuing her prey as it fell through the air Yzma was grinning madly her sharp teeth showing and glistening from ear to ear. From behind still dangling from their cage as the creature was swooping downwards Mickey, Kuzco and Riku looked on with horror and alarm as the heartless was getting closer and closer to her.

Everyone watched as the monster opened its mouth wide to swallow her whole, Riku seeing this panicked as he yelled out kicking the bars of the cage madly, "Nozomi move!"

Seeing now she was on target Yzma yelled out, "now you're mine!" At these very words suddenly Nozomi moved in moments as she rolled over and then summoning her keyblade in seconds she shouted out mad, "Blizarra!"

At once the ice spell rushed straight into the monsters opened jaws freezing it shut in moments, seeing what had happened everyone was shocked especially Yzma as she called out, "how did! What'd you-"

She was interrupted though as Nozomi spoke up, "ever been fishing!"  
At this Yzma was dumbstruck as she looked at her silently but then it dawned on her as Nozomi spelled it out for her, "in order to get the fish you need to use bait!" With that she clenched the 'Starseeker' tightly as she finished saying, "and guess who was it!" With that she proceeded straight into her attack smiling broadly herself now.

Seeing her coming Yzma panicked as she squawked, "why you! C'mon move you-"

However it was too late as Nozomi acted quickly as she performed a rounded kick on the heartless' face making it rocket upwards and then as it did she chased it and with her keyblade she struck it with a rapid succession of blows.

Rocking back and forth as the heartless was struck by Nozomi's strong blows Yzma was finding it hard to hold onto the creature's head, feeling absolutely infuriated she scratched her claws into the heartless' scales as she demanded loudly, "why aren't you fighting back! You're supposed to be victorious for me!"

However down below in the cage that was now absolutely still Mickey watching along with the others and he had figured out the simple reason why, by freezing the monsters mouth it could no longer fire out its electrical energy blasts and it couldn't strike her with its claws because the angle they were at would make it fall out of the sky since its fins were the things that were keeping it in the air. Seeing that she'd thought of something like this in such a short amount of time and on her own acting as bait Mickey thought to himself, 'well done there Nozomi!'

Finishing her rapid attack Nozomi then launched herself forwards straight at Yzma as she rushed over its head and quickly snatched the potion bottle from her cat claws, she then spoke smiling broadly, "yoink!" Making Yzma absolutely dumbstruck with shock and rage.

Then flying back down quickly as she pointed her keyblade straight at the creature's middle she cast out loudly, "Swift star rays!" With that the shining stars came straight out of her keyblade striking the monster with powerful comets making it fly high. With that acting quickly Nozomi rushed straight underneath the heartless and grabbed the tip of its long tail, "hang on guys!" With that she sliced off the cage from the tail in moments. Carrying it with both hands on the single metallic handle on the top she rushed quickly to another edge of the palace as the monster was hurtling sky high.

Landing on the edge quickly Nozomi looked at the cage and searched for the lock as she asked hurriedly, "right now! How do you open this thing?"

Everyone was silent with amazement but also with obvious eagerness as Mickey and Kuzco both started speaking out their urgent enthusiasm, "Nozomi! Quickly hurry up! Yeah I'm tired of-"

However Riku after seeing what she had done was not pleased himself as he spoke out stopping the others in their tracks, "why did you something so rash and fast like that! That was completely reckless and you-"

But he was interrupted as Nozomi spoke back to him mad, "I didn't have time for a total brainstorm! What do you expect! At least I can get you all out now! So don't give me your lip!"

This silenced him in moments as he again was being put in his place, he then looked away annoyed as he couldn't stand it, having this and being embarrassed in one day were almost too much to bear.

Nozomi though not noticing the angry red flush across Riku's white furry face continued to pick and look for the lock, but finally she found it as she said, "ah ha! Got it!" With that she jumped back and then grasping the 'Starseeker' with both hands, aimed firmly on the keyhole a beam of light emerged and at once it entered the small device making it click in seconds.

Feeling it open at last Mickey spoke up pleased," well done Nozomi!"

Smiling brightly Nozomi made a victory sign as she told him, "no problem your majesty!" With that she quickly went back to the cage and immediately pulled the door open and said, "right who wants out first?"

At once with no considerations as usual Kuzco spoke his mind, "me first! I'm emperor and I've been the most uncomfortable in here!" This immediately made Riku more annoyed in moments, as neither he nor the king had been comfortable either due to his size taking up most of the room of the cage.

Annoyed herself at Kuzco's bratty behaviour again there was no time to speak though as the llama emperor with no warning shuffled himself out, as he literally had to dig his hooves on the floor to budge. Watching him as he exited this way Nozomi said to him looking on with her displeased eyes, "Well as ever you have no patience!"

But at last with room for themselves now Mickey and Riku were at least now comfortable, it was then the mouse king spoke, "well we can get ourselves out now."

Sighing as he said this Riku nodded, "yeah at least!" With that both of them moved to get out of the contraption, Nozomi smiled glad again that they could have freedom.

But that joy ended all too soon for suddenly the cage door slammed lightning fast shut making everyone jump and Kuzco turn around surprised, Riku and Mickey looked on confused as well as stunned, "what is this! What's-"

Suddenly the cage shuddered and shook horribly, seeing this Nozomi and Kuzco were shocked, "what's going on! Why-" it was too late though as the cage went flying and ascended into the sky quickly, with Riku and Mickey both looking on terrified.

Seeing her friends being taken from her Nozomi shouted, "Mickey! Riku!" Immediately she took off after them as they went on high.

Kuzco down below looked on with shock at what had transpired; all he could do was stare on as Nozomi flew up high to try and retrieve them back. Running hard Nozomi paced herself to get up there, but suddenly the cage clanked in place as it once again attached itself to the one thing that neither occupants or rescuer wanted it to be attached it to.

Stopping in the air Nozomi saw herself with appalled eyes the thing she hoped she wouldn't see again, the frilled lizard had returned the ice in its mouth completely gone with Yzma on the creatures' head. She looked at Nozomi furiously. The keyblade wielder herself though became just as infuriated herself as she cried out, "let go of my friends right now, you hag!" As she called the keyblade into her right hand holding it out in a fighter's stance.

However Yzma wasn't going to have any of it as she simply shouted back, "you just give me my potion!" With that the heartless roared loudly as it once again started to chase after her.

Seeing the monster coming Nozomi bit her bottom lip annoyed as she began once again her retreat, she couldn't risk the bottle in her left hand to be broken and smashed, but what was she supposed to do? Where could she put it? She couldn't risk giving it to Kuzco and have him be a target again and also in his llama form he wouldn't be able to look after it well.

Bitterly annoyed as she was once again in an awkward situation she spoke to herself in an irritated tone, "why did that stupid cage have to be magnetic! This is so stupid I've got to think of something!"

Watching Nozomi as she continued to be chased by the heartless and even struck now again by it, Kuzco could see that she was struggling to stay out of the way of the beast as it was somehow more agile than it was before, confused as to why he quickly saw the reason why as the monsters fins were electrified and more specifically its mane. He looked to the monsters tail and saw that Riku and Mickey were back to being turned into living batteries as he saw that awful purple electricity draining their vital yellow revitalising energy as it was powering the monster and its movements.

Seeing this Kuzco flinched at the memory of that same electrical current he was in not too long ago, he then felt horrible as once again his selfishness caused suffering. He then spoke his regrets, "oh no! Oh no! What am I supposed to do! What do I do! What-"

Suddenly a voice shouted out, "Kuzco!" The llama emperor quickly turned his head and saw with amazement that Pacha had returned once again as he emerged from the doorway looking alerted and concerned.

Silenced in surprise he didn't respond but then Pacha ran forwards as he asked again urgently, "what's happening! Where's Nozomi and-"

But quickly he got his answer as suddenly Nozomi rushed downwards past the ledge as a huge wave of electricity chased after her making huge sounds of static, then mere seconds later the frilled lizard heartless flew past too blindly following its prey. Seeing this Pacha then called out, "Nozomi!" With that he ran to the edge, Kuzco too quickly caught up with him, as he looked over too just as alarmed as him.

Nozomi running downward in the air heard with surprise and amazement Pacha's voice herself as she looked up and called out, "Pacha!" But quickly she whisked herself out of the way of the electricity as it veered down past her in moments as she rushed to go straight back up into the air.

Watching as her prey went past her again Yzma gritted her teeth angrily as she then pounded the heartless' head with her paws and told it, "What are you! A blind lizard get back up there!" She bellowed as she pointed into the air. The monster roaring then quickly did just that as it made a major U-turn on itself as it went straight back upwards.

Nozomi now in mid-air quickly then spoke to Pacha as she asked perplexed, "what're you doing up here! It's not safe! You-"

"I got up here with help from Kronk! I found a corridor and he directed me up here!" Pacha yelled to her answering her question in moments.

Kuzco hearing this perplexed then asked him, "with Kronk? Where is he?" For he couldn't see him anywhere.

Pacha then answered his question, "um well he divided from me and said he'd try this other direction in case it would let him get here sooner, and well obviously I guess that one didn't work."

Nodding at this Kuzco replied unsurprised forgetting his fear for a brief moment, "oh, well that makes perfect sense."

Hearing this Nozomi though couldn't understand why he'd come back and was about to shout this question when suddenly below she heard that same skin crawling screech, "YYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Looking down mortified Nozomi saw that with absolute dread it was Yzma as she was quickly approaching on the heartless, speaking up she revealed her displeasure, "oh not again!"

With that she ran back again as the monster reared up and gazed at her with those same haunting boogley eyes as Yzma in her cat form sat on its head clearly burning with agitation and impatience as she revealed it shouting out again," you give me that vial now! You brat!"

Hearing her say this Nozomi was immediately infuriated and was about to shout back when suddenly something struck her, as she looked to her left hand and saw the potion bottle inside it, she then looked to Mickey and Riku both in the cage. The two of them were exhausted and gasping for breath as the draining purple power of the heartless now had them on their lost legs, just barely able to keep their consciousness.

Looking at them seeing the painful effects that they'd both been through thought to herself determinedly tightly gripping the potion vial to her chest, 'I hope this works!' With that she looked up to Yzma as she smiled sarcastically, "just come and try and get it you old witch!" With that she suddenly darted in and behind the heatless before Yzma or it could react.

Making it past quickly and effectively Nozomi took her left hand back and shouted loudly, "Pacha here!" With that she then launched the potion forwards throwing it in the llama herder's direction.

Seeing the approaching projectile coming straight at him he panicked for a moment but quickly acting he reached forwards as best he could and miraculously caught it tightly in both hands as he shouted back to her, "I got it!"

"Great!" Nozomi's answer came almost instantly as she grasped her left hand tightly and shaking it madly victorious, then in seconds just as she predicted came a huge shout from behind, "AAAAGGGHHHHH!"

Turning around she saw Yzma rushing straight towards her on the heartless again but acting quickly she evaded making a dart to the right as she flew fast and furiously away in the air. At once the heartless began to chase after her, but Yzma though was more focused on the potion bottle as she looked back as Pacha held and quickly ran a small distance on the ledge and began to try and open the small cordial.

As the monster continued its pursuit she became absolutely obsessed! "I'm not going to let that peasant take my humanity!" For she had to get it back! She had to become human again! She must be beautiful! So taking no doubts or hesitations she ran across the heartless' back as it chased Nozomi in the air, running quickly now upon the monster's tail as it flicked upwards she used her small paws launching herself through the air becoming a small furry projectile.

Nozomi in the air noticing in the corner of her eye Yzma's launch smiled as her ploy worked! Now with Yzma away from the heartless it would concentrate only on her and not Kuzco or Pacha. Also with the vial in more safe hands she no longer had to hold back! Gripping her keyblade she whispered, "now to get those guys away from that thing!"


	103. Goin' onto the Groovin Empire final part

_**Chapter C: Goin' onto the Groovin Empire Final Part II**_

Meanwhile back on the top ledge Kuzco and Kronk sat on the golden floor together while the battle between Nozomi and the heartless, the llama emperor having had the potion bottle handed to him so that he could at last regain his humanity.

Watching anxiously as Kuzco was trying to open the bottle with his teeth pulling on the cork Pacha was just praying for him to just drink it already! But as he was using his hooves it was proving too difficult to unhinge it, annoyed the llama emperor spoke up, "oh c'mon! Why won't this thing budge!"

Hearing him say this Kuzco reached his large right hand forwards as he asked him calmly with a slight sigh, "do you want me to open it, Kuzco?"

His teeth on the cork still again Kuzco stopped as he looked back to Pacha, looking at the bottle he debated quickly as he realised with his current form that there was no way he could do it. So grudgingly he had to bite back his emperorly pride and so he told him, "Yeah, well why not? You might as well… I obviously can't do it." With that he passed the bottle to Pacha looking away.

Taking it in his own hands Pacha replied, "okay, thanks." With that he put his right hand on the cork to pull it out.

But from nowhere his face was suddenly covered by something furry and white, which came on with a whole barrage of scratches, were engraved on his face, "AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Shouting in pain as the small assailant continued to afflict him; Kuzco called out, "Pacha!"

Gasping as he continued to be plagued by scratches he tried to bat off who he realised to be Yzma with his arms and hands, but he couldn't use the full strength of his arms for fear of breaking the bottle. So quickly he told the llama emperor, "Kuzco take this!"

With that he rolled out the bottle clumsily from his right hand onto the golden floor despite the pain. Seeing the item coming in his direction Kuzco replied in moments, "right!" Quickly he went forwards and took the potion in his hooves again trying to move away quickly.

However Yzma seeing the potion had changed holders quickly changed her target as she immediately transferred onto Kuzco jumping on him in seconds giving him a complete thrashing of scratches too "aagggh!" For though she was small she was fast and ferocious!

Pacha seeing the agony that Kuzco was now in too tried to grab the potion from Kuzco's hooves so as not to get it damaged. Unfortunately though in his hurried attempt Yzma spied his reaching hand and automatically dug her claws into Pacha's skin. Automatically Pacha cried out in pain and moved his hand and arm back reflexively in a hurry, unfortunately with this single action his balance waned as it sent him toppling over the edge. "WWWWHHHHOOOOAAAAA!"

Fighting against the heartless still, Nozomi cast another Blizzara spell out angrily from the tip of her keyblade as it struck the creature's middle in seconds making it reel back from the impact as the ice spread all over its middle.

But then as she heard Pacha call out she gasped in a panicked tone as she turned her head as she saw him falling in the air, she called out alarmed, "Pacha!" Quickly she made to go and try and catch him.

However-

"RRROOAARRRGHH!

The monster came straight at her again, quickly acting Nozomi called out the keyblade taking a defensive stance looking at it hatefully as she spoke out, "get out of my way!" The monster hearing her say this roared again as it swung itself and tried to beat her with its tail, with her friends still inside of the cage on its end. Gritting her teeth furiously Nozomi couldn't do anything as she looked on at the heartless with angered eyes.

Still struggling against Yzma and her scratch attacks Kuzco heard his friend shouting madly panicked, seeing him fall over the edge he cried out alarmed in moments, "Pacha!" With that fed up and irritated with all these scratches he felt the repulsive cat on the back of his head and so slammed it into the back of the wall making Yzma peel off him like a pancake with her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she became unconscious. Then quickly he ran to the edge as he called out to him "Pacha! Pacha! Can you-"

He was quickly interrupted as the herder shouted up to him, "Kuzco!"

Quickly then looking over the edge Kuzco saw Pacha hanging onto a ledge with one of his hands barely keeping his grip against the slipperiness of its surface.

Seeing him down there Kuzco was stunned but also hugely relieved but before he could say another word Pacha spoke up again desperate to hold on, "hurry up and drink the potion!"

Hearing this and realizing why he shouted this out so desperately Kuzco nodded hurriedly as he shouted back, "okay! Okay!"

However as he went to take the bottle and open it, he saw in horror that the bottle was no longer in his possession, he called out alarmed, "what the! Where is it! Where-"

"Looking for this?" Came Yzma's squeaky cunning smug voice, turning his head fast as he heard it Kuzco saw that she held the bottle in her paw as she smiled evilly at him with it dangling it slightly over the edge.

Seeing her like this Kuzco was almost worried for a moment that she'd drop it over the edge. But then he figured out very quickly that she would never do something as idiotic like that at this moment and so became angered instead as he demanded, "Give me that potion Yzma!"

However her arrogant smile still there she replied back in moments, "I'm afraid not you fool! With this I-"

"Incoming!" Nozomi shouted as she and the heartless both came straight in their direction making both Yzma and Kuzco look on panicked and freaked out of their skins as both warrior and monstrosity smashed into the wall beside them sending debris and dust everywhere.

Kuzco was sent rolling backwards as he hit the back of the wall in a hurry stunning him as he cringed in pain saying, "oww! My head!"

Meanwhile Yzma was sent flying high into the air and had crashed painfully into the golden surface above concussing her in seconds, the bottle then dropped from her paws as it rolled and rattled and jingled from ledge to ledge before it finally landed on a single safe high edge far away from any of the conflict below.

Nozomi cringing in pain herself sat up uncomfortably on the golden ledge now with small pebbles of marble messing up her hair as she coughed uncomfortably, "man that was awful!"

"Nozomi!"

Alerting her in moments she looked up and quickly saw the heartless emerge over her. Making her look at it wide-eyed as its horrid boogley eyes gazed down at her hauntingly almost hypnotisingly. It then immediately prepared to strike her down dead with both its claws were reeled back as its mane shook and trembled horribly as Riku and Mickey looked at her panicked from within their cage.

Mickey cried out to her, "run! Run! Nozomi!"

However still wide-eyed it was too late for her to move out of the way as it went straight to strike her down, seeing then she was in for a world of pain she spoke out paralysed with total worry and fear, "oh no!"

The claws came straight at her as she then shut her eyes and pulled up her arms defensively as she braced herself for a whole rain of agony as she cried out "agggghhhh!" Seeing this about to happen Kuzco waking up from his stunned moment then called out panicked, "Nozomi! Look out!"

But suddenly at that very moment came an old familiar shout, 'CHAARGEE!"

Surprising and shocking everyone in moments from nowhere appeared a certain furry someone who no one suspected to return anytime soon, "Cait sith!" Pacha gasped out from his struggling position.

At this point charging forwards flying down like a small dazzling yellow comet he struck the heartless full on the head as he smashed his feet down as he announced, "one! Two! One! Two!" With that he jumped again as he went down and now at a side ways angle he shouted out clearly mad, "take this ya darn creepy crawler!" With that his right foot was bathed in a burning bright yellow light as he struck the monster hard and fast sending it flying off the edge in moments.

Nozomi stunned with silent surprise as she watched Cait sith land on the ledge in front of her, too overcome she didn't know what to say at all. But then her small cat companion turned around and barked at her as he pointed after the falling heartless, "c'mon lass! Stop bein a baby! Ya gotta go and finish the job with that heartless right now!"

Hearing him say this in this commanding tone Nozomi was a little annoyed at it but knowing the urgency of the situation decided to save her questions for later, "huh! Uh? Urgh…darn it! Fine Cait sith! But you just help out Pacha and Kuzco for me! I'll want answers from you when I get back up here!" With that she took off in moments with no hesitations as her wings carried her downwards as she dived below to finish everything off.

Cait sith watching her go spoke to himself, "don't you worry lass, I will!" With that he went straight to Kuzco to help him up.

Diving down straight towards it Nozomi watched as the heartless turned on its self overcoming the head blow that Cait sith had landed on it. As it turned it roared as it went straight back to attack her again. By this time though she was annoyed as she watched it coming straight towards her. But the thing that really got to her was seeing Riku and Mickey in the cage once more suffering from the energy draining attack again and she decided she'd had enough of this! "I'll give you one for this!" Quickly as she said this the idea of what to do came to her in moments as she took the keyblade and held it in both hands tightly gripping it like a baseball bat.

The monster came up over her with its mouth wide open revealing its sharp ferocious teeth, as it was ready to swallow her whole into an electrical oblivion as it glowed furiously purple and yellow. But acting quickly Nozomi cried out mad now in position, "take this!" With which she struck the monster square on in the head burning with rage as she sent it flying backwards in seconds, the monster was completely unprepared for this one strong blow that came from her.

At once Nozomi chased after it as she aimed her keyblade, her anger fuelling her as she felt another one of her spells level up in moments and then acting she felt its power flow throughout her she shouted out, "Blizzaga!" With that the ice spell thundered out in moments as it quickly rocketed out towards the heartless.

The monster unprepared was hit strong and hard by the shining spell as its whole body was quickly encased in a huge icy crystal as it shone brightly stopping it in the air along with any movement it could have possibly made.

Seeing this both Mickey and Riku were absolutely amazed in moments at the evolution of her spell, but unfortunately something else happened that was not good news. Now that the monster could no longer move, it also become extremely heavy and thus… gravity took its toll.

Feeling the gravity taking them both down Riku shouted out mad at her impulsiveness, "Nozomi!"

Quickly the monster fell through the air and as it did it sent them high in the air for as the monster fell backwards its tail was sent upwards, but even with this both of them too were both being pulled down too.

Trying to get out of the cage on his own having at least some of his energy back Riku kicked the bars with his long bunny feet, however the metal simply rattled against his impacts showing that it had no true helpful effect whatsoever. Seeing this he spoke up absolutely irritated to no degree, "darn this! The door won't open!"

Mickey worried too though tried to calm him down as he spoke to him, "Riku stay calm down I'm sure that-"

However he was interrupted as Nozomi appeared in moments and smiled to them both, "hey! Wanna take this elevator up?"

Seeing her and her cheeky smile however he was surprised, but Riku quickly regained his annoyance in moments, as he demanded, "What do you think this is! A joke? Why didn't you think this through when you-"

Once again though he was interrupted as Nozomi had opened the cage once more with a single beam of light again as she looked at him and told him, "I did! I knew you'd be flung this way and that's why it was easier to get you out like this now!" Then putting her keyblade away in a flash she opened up her arms and said, "now arguments aside, why don't you let me help you guys out?"

Seeing her with her arms open like this both Riku and Mickey were silenced in awe once more, but then the mouse king immediately took the invitation as he jumped out and landed on Nozomi's shoulder as he turned and said to him, "yeah, c'mon Riku let's go!"

Hearing these words the small rabbit paused somehow hesitating but suddenly the cage swung forwards making him unbalanced and thrown quickly into Nozomi's warm arms as she hugged him tightly to herself, making him blush like mad as he felt her chest once again and her racing heart.

Quickly Nozomi took off and moved away from the cage as the heartless continued to fall in the air held fast; she looked at it with serious eyes as she called out, "Thundaga!" With that the powerful thunder spell drove the monster down electrifying it in moments as it smashed into the ground, into pieces everywhere revealing the enormous heart inside it as it floated away quickly into the air as its body turned and faded away into dust…

Meanwhile still dealing with his own detrimental situation Pacha was struggling to keep his grip, then with dread he felt his fingers slipping! "Oh no!" More and more his grip was leaving and with panic rising he felt the last inch of the grittiness fade away as he shouted, "noooooo!"

But suddenly he felt something grasp onto both of his hands, opening his eyes he saw with huge relief and a glad smile spreading across his face, Kuzco and Cait sith both holding onto of his hands tightly.

Just as relieved as he was as they smiled down to him, Cait sith spoke up as he told the llama herder, "bet ya glad to have a helpin' hand now huh?"

Hearing him say this Pacha he replied nearly laughing, "you have no idea!" With that both of them pulled him up and out of harms way, though doing so took quite a lot of strength out from both of them as they sat on the ledge catching their breaths.

Breathing in and out relaxing from the huge upheaval Kuzco opened his eyes as he looked upwards, gasping he pointed up with his right hoof as he spoke up, "guys the bottle!"

At once hearing his urgent tone everyone looked up and saw the vial themselves as it continued to rest on that one single ledge. Everyone seeing it quickly all got up re-energised again by the urgency as they ran to the nearest point that was underneath it. Looking up Pacha asked, "how do we get the potion from up there?" Absolutely perplexed at what to do.

But looking up and seeing there was a narrow passage making an upside down bottle neck, Kuzco and Cait sith seeing this recognised the same formation that they'd both and Nozomi been in before. Looking at each other Cait sith told him, "oi lad yer thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

Hearing him say this Kuzco nodded as he told him, "sure am!"

Pacha hearing them both say this asked baffled," what're you both talking-"

But suddenly Kuzco interrupted him as he said, "hold still Pacha!" With that he got quickly behind him as he looped his arms through his behind him standing his back next to his as he pressed into him.

Really surprised at this Pacha was about to ask what was happening when suddenly Cait sith spoke up landing on his head, "all right then! Both of ye blokes do as the cat dictates! Both of ya start with yer right foot on each of these ledges and we'll all walk up it, all right! Now let's go!"

Hearing this idea Pacha asked baffled, "walk up the ledge! But how do we-"

Interrupted again though Kuzco told him, "we just will! Trust us Pacha! We've done this before and it's worked! So let's just do it!"

Silent still Pacha couldn't believe it at all, but then Cait sith spoke up, "okay! Now that that's settled right foot first!"

At once Kuzco started as he moved his right foot first and then he told the llama herder, "all right now you Pacha!" To which surprised Pacha though he was unsure he steadily and carefully did just that.

Seeing this Cait sith spoke up, "all right! Left!" With that Kuzco moved his left and then Pacha his and with that Cait sith spoke again, "right!" Then both moved their right and then, "left! Right! Left! Right! Left!" It continued and gradually all three ascended higher and higher up the bottleneck getting faster and faster as they went. Pacha was totally amazed! They were all really making this work!

Then at the topmost startling him again slightly Pacha was pushed upwards by Kuzco's long neck leaning him straight towards the potion, (though for Kuzco it was far more difficult since Pacha was far heavier than Nozomi was) seeing it he quickly leaned forwards to get it. However he revealed, "I can't quite get it!"

Seeing that he was struggling just barely within an inch of the bottle Cait sith quickly spoke up, "all right Pacha mate leave it to me!" With that he quickly jumped from his head to his hands allowing him to be held as he then told him, "now reach me forwards!"

Glad to hear him say this Pacha nodded happily as he replied, "okay!" With that he did as he leaned forwards with his small feisty feline friend.

Now getting closer and closer almost touching that one special vial, all at once though it was quickly snatched away making everyone look on horrified in moments as Yzma reappeared laughing manically loudly, their precious antidote in her left paw, she then pointed to it as she said cheatingly with a huge smile, "I win!"

But turning everything on its head once again she was smashed into the wall making the potion fly out of her paws once more, by a small heavy door as Kronk emerged from seemingly nowhere, looking bewildered he spoke out, "whoa! To think this door would lead out here!"

Seeing the bottle coming his way though Cait sith quickly turned back as he reached desperately up and then finally in one joyous moment it was in his own white-gloved paws! He cried out proudly, "I got it lads!" Making everyone smile brightly in moments.

Kronk above them all though not hearing anything too properly said to himself, "well! Let's go try a different door!" With that he closed it behind him in seconds as he retreated to find another pathway, letting Yzma peel off and fall onto the ledge beneath her absolutely comatose and utterly defeated.

In the meantime finally the retrieval group managed to climb back onto the opposite ledge together as they recovered from the huge adrenalin rush and miraculous victory.

Cait sith really glad and happy then offered up the potion to Pacha as he told him, "here ya go Pacha mate! Feel the spoils of victory!"

With that he passed it over to the llama herder in moments and as he held the small bottle with its pink magical liquid inside it looked to Kuzco as he told him, "we've got it! We really got it back Kuzco!"

Brimming with joy now himself the llama emperor had a huge smile on his own face and then unable to contain or control himself he hugged his friend laughing loudly as Pacha became just as overwhelmed as he even patted him on the back reaching forwards as he laughed loudly too. Cait sith simply sat on the ground as he watched the two interact simply smiling as his tail wavered back and forth.

Then just at that one moment Nozomi flew up as she finally arrived with Riku in her arms and Mickey on her shoulder, stepping on the ledge she saw both Kuzco and Pacha hugging and laughing madly, feeling this was a bit strange she asked them both looking baffled, "what're you guys doing?"

Suddenly as they heard her both Pacha and Kuzco split apart in moments as the happy relieved spell was over now to be replaced by awkward embarrassment as they looked at her and each other. Cait sith though answered her question for them both as he said, "we're just havin' a little celebration lass! We got that there potion ya needed!"

Hearing this Nozomi became pleased in seconds herself as she spoke up becoming a little hyped herself, "wow that's fantastic!" As she jumped and down a little as Riku jostled with her as she was unable to put her arms up.

Mickey then spoke himself pleased immensely as he stood on Nozomi's shoulder, "yeah! That is great news fella's wait to go!"

Suddenly though Cait sith who'd been quiet at this point realised with amazement, "hey! Is that you Mickey! Why're ya so puny?"

Seeing Cait sith himself then the mouse king spoke out, "Cait sith! Where've ya been? I haven't seen you around since these guys got here and-"

But then the small cat quickly answered his question putting his white paw up, "well that's simple there ya majesty! I simply hitched and made a ride with some of those bat heartless that that daft Pete and those idiots left behind to finish me off!" Hearing this everyone was quiet but then thinking about it, it strangely made perfect sense. Though it was still completely weird to know about it.

Cait sith continued on talking treating his little adventure as though it was nothing," and that's my tale, so come on now how did ya get that way?"

Hearing this question Mickey gave him the simple summary of what happened, "well… me and Riku were knocked out, we were transformed in our sleep and… something else was put on us that stopped us using the keyblades and well… here we are all now."

Nodding with understanding as he listened to this Cait sith replied, "right okay then makes sense, but you guys have gotta keep your guard up more ya know!" To which Mickey nodded quietly and then Cait sith continued with another question that was on his mind," And now… where's that old snowdrop got to? Has he been shrunk like you or-"?

"I'm right here…" Riku spoke annoyed as he continued being held in Nozomi's arms in his embarrassed rabbit form.

…

"AH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cait sith laughed out loud smacking the ledge with his gloved paw as his stomach ached from the hilarity. He just couldn't believe the transformation that had happened to him! Everyone else was just quiet with awkwardness as it hung thick in the air bathed with the sound of Cait sith's laughter making Riku's embarrassment increase to the point where he felt simply that he wanted to disappear into a black hole and never emerge.

Cait sith barely able to recover himself spoke badly struggling against the fits of giggles escaping his chest, "ha! You! Of all things! Ha! Awww! This is just classic! I ain't ever gonna forget this one!" He then stopped himself again to huff and puff again as he finished saying," this is gonna be a rich one for life!" With that he continued quietly to giggle on.

Sensing the obvious awkwardness in the air as well as Riku's dread and embarrassment plaguing him as he blushed tomato red Pacha spoke up, "well I guess since that's now all out of the way I'd say its time for some people to be put right again."

Hearing the llama herder say this Mickey spoke up trying to change the subject himself quickly, "yeah that's a great idea! Let's do it Pacha!"

Over eager himself Kuzco spoke up too, "definitely! But you all know I'm the one who's going first! I've wanted this the most out of everyone!" To which everyone internally rolled their eyes.

At this suggestion though Nozomi became immediately reluctant as she spoke in a slight pout and annoyance as she said, "awww! But I want snowball to stay like this for a while longer!" As she squeezed him slightly a little more as she held him a little tighter to her chest.

Having enough of this already Riku spoke up annoyed, "well I don't! Now let go! I'm not a cuddly toy for you!"

At this Nozomi's childish mode returned in full swing as she hugged him to herself tightly and spoke up, "awww but you're so cute like this!" As she let out another girlish giggle.

Hearing this feeling outraged even more he told her trying to drive her off with his big rabbit feet and small paws, "you moron! Guys aren't supposed to be cute now let go!"

But Nozomi shook her head her strength unwavering as she told him caught in her ultra happy mood, "awww but you are! You're so cute! I love you!"

At these last three words Riku's eyes widened as he breathed in sharply his heart almost freezing from surprise as he listened to her go on, "I do you know! I love you so much like this…you're so cute!" To which she smiled clearly blushing with happiness.

There was silence in the air as everyone watched this unexpected moment; even Cait sith had stopped laughing as he heard Nozomi say this one particular thing. Nozomi though oblivious opened her eyes as she looked around quietly herself and was confused as she asked baffled by this quietness, "hm?"

Seeing her naivety as strong as ever making him a little mad, but still the stronger feeling of embarrassment simply answered his heart thumping away strongly blushing madly, "you idiot…"

Watching from above from the shadows still as both villains saw what had occurred, Pete was surprised too what had been said as he spoke, "well fancy that girl blurtin' out somethin' like that! She must have a real cracker in her head to-"

But Pete stopped in his tracks as he saw that Uriax next to him was radiating a really dark menacing furious aura, he could definitely feel it was fury and he was terrified at what he might do as he felt it.

He felt like retreating in moments nearly using his arms to defend himself from this terrible power, but watching his partner he was quiet until finally he acted and turned around simply saying, "come on… we're getting out of here!"

With that he summoned a portal of darkness as it swirled and churned terribly taking him away into its cold embrace, Pete watching him still feeling a little unsure looked back at the odd rival group of theirs for a moment before quietly and finally following after him as the portal closed quickly behind them both.

Secretly annoyed himself as he saw and heard all this Kuzco decided to start off as he took the Potion from Pacha's open hand as he told everyone, "well then…" with that he pulled the cork off the bottle as he told them all, "see you all on the other side!" With that he drank and as he did the whole atmosphere was bathed in red and pink smoke followed by sparks and sparkles of magic, as the transformation was finally undone.

Strong beautiful warm light flowed through the windows of the palace as peace had finally returned to the empire and down its corridors walked its emperor, Kuzco. Dressed in his rich red robes, a curled tail of a cape trailing him with a golden crown on his head along with big green turquoise earrings hanging from his ears and various other golden jewellery on his being as he had finally regained his authority. Walking in he asked a couple of his female servants, "All right and you'll both be sure to take care of that?

At once one of them nodded to his question, "yes your highness! We will distribute the apology notices as soon as possible."

Replying seriously in moments Kuzco said, "good, thanks," with that he walked to go to discussion hall, the two green dressed servant girls looked at each other wondering what on earth had changed their emperor so much when suddenly he turned around and said to them both, "oh and ladies?"

Turning at once at his voice they both answered in unison, "yes your majesty?"

With that Kuzco smiled as he replied, "keep up the good work!" With that he disappeared into the room leaving both servants completely perplexed.

Inside as he entered Kuzco heard Nozomi as she said to him with her arms crossed, "well I'm glad to see you're being nicer now."

At once Kuzco smiled to her as he replied, "hey wasn't I always nice?"

To which Nozomi just shook her head smiling still, she was stood in front of a table with a miniature of Pacha's village as Cait sith stood on her shoulder then said, "Well ya are now lad! Though it certainly took you a while to learn and wise up." With that he continued to calmly wave his tail slowly back and forth.

Immediately beside them both were Riku and Mickey who had finally been returned to their original forms, one human and the other normal size. Riku spoke his mind as he said, "well regardless of who and what's become nice everything's at least settled now."

However as Mickey heard this he replied becoming a little saddened slightly, "well almost everything."

Nozomi confused at that moment at this sudden sad tone was about to ask what he was talking about when she noticed where he was gazing and saw what everyone else saw too, Pacha sitting on the one chair in front of the miniature display with one particular object in his hand, which was none other than that of his home. It was the only one which was not on the display due to a huge golden building almost crown shaped that had hogged the whole tip of the hill to itself stopping any way it could be put there.

Pacha's eyes were saddened and depressed as he gazed at it, everyone too who gazed at him could feel his sadness and particularly Kuzco as he was the one who had caused this heartache in the first place.

Quietly the emperor approached as he spoke breaking the sad silence, "so you lied to me?"

Thinking this question was strange everyone stared at him oddly, Pacha was surprised somewhat himself and just as baffled as he asked, "I did?"

Kuzco nodded in seconds as he replied, "yeah!" He then continued as he made a framing motion with his hands as he described the setting to him, "You said when the sun hits this ridge just right, these hills sing."

Thinking to herself, 'hills sing?' Nozomi quietly listened on as Kuzco went onto say, "well pal I was dragged all over those hills and I did not hear any singing!" To which he looked at Pacha very seriously.

Pacha at first not getting it looked sceptical but then he suddenly realised what was going on as he smiled quietly knowing the emperor's way of doing things.

Everyone quickly realised this themselves too as Kuzco moved and said, "So I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill!" As he smiled brightly and smugly taking the huge building off as he snatched the small waterslide too saying, "thank you!" His smile practically beaming off of his face as he offered his hand out for one particular object in Pacha's possession.

Pacha seeing his slick way of doing things replied looking slightly smug himself, "well looks like I can't pull the wool over your eyes huh?"

Everybody enjoying this conversation watched on quietly smiling as Kuzco went on and said pointing to his right eye, "oh no I'm sharp! I'm on it! Looks like you and your family are stuck on the tuneless hill forever pal." With that he dropped the small little house on the hill right where it belonged which Pacha continued to simply smile at.

Nozomi walked on over as she remarked, "So you're sharp and on it too are you?"

Kuzco turned to her and said smiling smugly to her, "well of course I am! And actually…" he then turned to a particular corner of his room where in a golden gilded cage sat Yzma her paws on the bars as she looked on growling with irritation as Kronk stood stiffly on guard next to her.

He automatically then turned back to Nozomi again as he told her, "I'll be looking for a new royal advisor… and I was thinking you might be interested in the job. "

Hearing this idea Riku looked on really surprised and a little bit annoyed, and even outraged! Nozomi an advisor! He could ask for better advise from a monkey! But then showing just the same dismissal in her voice the female keyblader replied in moments, "no thank you! Besides I got places to go and people to see you know! I can't stay around looking after a daft sheep camel like you!"

Listening to this expecting as much the smile still on his face Kuzco did feel a little saddened inside slightly but didn't reveal it as he said, "well looks like you'll be missing out then! But you gotta do what you gotta do."

Nozomi nodded at this as Cait sith chirped in still on her shoulder, "that we have mate! That we have, but ya know we'll help out when ya really do need it, so don't wait around okay?"

Kuzco then said to the small cat, "don't worry I won't and thanks Cait sith."

Nozomi listening to all this was very glad at this outcome but then something crept up on her as she remembered, "oh yeah! Talking about needing to do something…" with that she turned to Riku and Mickey as she walked on over to them.

Watching her Riku wandered what had come to her but then he was reminded as she asked, "So guys… Riku? What was the thing you wanted to tell me? Before we came here, you know back with Hercules and things?"

At the mention of that world and that one particular moment Riku stopped dead as he remembered himself what he'd promised, but then another memory flashed in his mind in moments as he remembered her saying those three particular words that caused a slight blush on his face as he turned away and replied, "… I don't want to tell you."

Not quite hearing this quiet mutter Nozomi asked, "huh? What'd you say?"

Riku then spoke loud enough for her to hear turning his face away from her, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hearing this change of tone Nozomi became irritated as she then asked outraged, "what! But why! You'd said you'd tell me! What's with the change of-"?

But then Riku interrupted her for once, "it's my decision whether I tell you or not! You remember that! Besides this isn't the time and place to talk about it!"

Irritated beyond measure Nozomi then retorted after glaring at him for a moment looking away herself, "fine then! I don't wanna know anymore if you can't even be bothered to say it!" She then thought to herself, 'it's probably not even as important as he said it is!... Total idiotic snowball!"

Mickey and Cait sith seeing this squabble were both silent themselves. For though Cait sith didn't understand entirely himself he could sense what the reason was for not revealing whatever this information was and Mickey too felt the same though he already knew the reason why, but he'd made a promise not to tell and even if it was detrimental he was a king who kept his promises.

Watching as this went on between the group Pacha was quiet along with Kuzco but then he felt like he should say something and was about to when suddenly in front of him he noticed something as he called out, "what is-"

Hearing the gasp in his voice Nozomi turned around herself as she became just as surprised as everyone else was, for the small model of Pacha's house floated into the air as it began to glow and shine brightly, seeing it Kuzco breathed out, "what is-"

But then there was a huge sound of ringing in the air as suddenly a single beam of light emerged from the house and into the air it went as it revealed a single keyhole in the air, seeing it Nozomi's power flowed throughout her in moments as she instinctively got into position with her wings emerging and the keyblade in her hand. Aiming it in the air a single beam of light emerged from the end of it and as it did it flowed into the keyhole as something inside it reacted making the sound of something unlocking and as it did the supernatural phenomenon faded away in seconds.

At once around Nozomi appeared her glowing summoning circle as her wings extended outwards making a huge flood of mystical light envelop the room, Riku and Mickey seeing that it was time to leave quickly got into position ready to depart for their next adventure.

However Pacha and Kuzco were gob smacked by all this, quickly the emperor asked, "what the! What is this? What're you all-"

Quickly then Nozomi told him, "I told you! I got places to go and people to see… so that's what we're off to do now!"

Hearing this answer though Pacha quickly asked them all, "but will we ever see you all again!"

At once Cait Sith told him as he waved to him, "course ya will Pacha mate, though can't say when though! This daft banshee ain't the best at timing!"

To which Nozomi cried out, "hey!" Annoyed.

But then he continued on speaking, "but it'll be at some point, kay? Ya both just take care! And look after this empire thing well, ya got that ya royal llamaness?"

Still not understanding completely Kuzco still wanted to know more but knowing he couldn't shook his head as he replied smiling, "don't you guys worry I will! You all just take care of yourselves!"

Nozomi then replied though a bit miffed at Cait sith still with a smile on her face, "will do!"

With that just before vanishing away Pacha cried out, "take care everyone!" With that all of them ascended and continued on to the next world and the next part of their adventure. Soon after their departure Pacha would soon return home and recommend a certain hill to the emperor where he swore he could hear the sound of singing there...


	104. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 1

_**Chapter CI: Into the depths of Atlantis Part I**_

_Arriving in moments the female knight, Aqua descended from the skies riding upon her keyblade transformed vehicle, her dark blue armour shone as it reflected the red hue and strong radiance of the land below as her cape blew in the strong ash ridden wind._

_The site was horrific as a whole village was covered in burning red flames, the buildings were all beginning to collapse from the pressure and damage from the deadly assault that had occurred only some hours before. There was no movement… no signs of life... at all. _

_Looking on with shocked eyes she quickly steered her mechanical steed to go down to make more of an investigation. Arriving and landing in moments she summoned her keyblade back into its original form she rushed quickly into the village through its entry gates and into the burning streets desperate to see if there was anyone! Anyone who was still alive! _

"_Can anyone hear me! If you can! Please! I can take you to-" Suddenly there was a sound of coughing! Turning quickly at this she looked and saw a small shape in the debris of a former courtyard amongst some fallen beams and stones with clouds of dust floating in the air. _

_Running Aqua got on her knees as she pulled the small shape quickly out of the burning space; she saw then it was a small child, a girl! Seeing this she ran quickly out through the streets again as the other buildings around them both were now fully collapsing. It was mere moments after rolling out of the fiery abyss the whole place was completely annihilated by the fire. _

_Aqua breathed in and out heavily from the exertion and adrenalin as she calmed herself as best she could. Holding the small child still in her arms she asked her quickly, "Hey are you all right! Hang on there! You'll be safe soon I'll-"_

_But then the little girl in her arms, her clothes tattered and ragged in the deepest recesses of her nightmarish unconsciousness spoke up her long auburn hair falling off her face as she breathlessly in fear flinched harshly with pain, "please no! I don't have it! I don't!" _

_Hearing her say this Aqua's eyes hidden behind her helmet widened in moments as she internally shuddered at what else the small child had to say, "please! I don't have one! I don't have a key-…" Her voice quickly became quiet again as her exhaustion took over making her unable to say another word. _

_Listening to this shuddering revelation Aqua couldn't believe it! "They'd go this far!" Suddenly there was a noise behind her and then-_

Blinking her eyes open shocked herself at this vision Nozomi breathed out, "what the-" however it was a short lived experience as she landed with a tremendous thud head first into a metallic surface. In pain she cried out cringing with a couple of tears forming, "oww! What the heck is going on!"

Getting up off the floor as she rubbed her aching nose she asked herself, "Where we this time?" Looking around herself finally she stopped and was silently perplexed at this new space she was in.

Behind her having landed just as painfully, Riku and Mickey along with Cait sith too finally awakenedas well. Shaking his head trying to get rid of the headache that he'd been given from the impact Cait sith spoke up outraged, "aww darn it all! Ya damn banshee! Couldn't land straight could ya! I'll have ta give ya a right-" but the headache only got worse again making him unable to say another word as he held his shuddering head painfully.

Riku just as in a painful state spoke up himself, "yeah we get it Cait sith… don't go over board about it." As he grimaced feeling just as bad.

Mickey spoke up then himself with his own aches and pains plaguing him, though still he once again kept his cheerful disposition as he tried to keep things upbeat, "yeah… well at least we're all together this time right fella's? And maybe this time we can all-"

But he was interrupted as Nozomi asked, "your majesty?"

Hearing her he turned to her and answered, "yeah? What is it Nozomi?"

Turning around with her right hand pointing upwards she asked absolutely bewildered, "um? Are we in an aquarium?"

At the sound of this question everyone stopped in their tracks and became absolutely silent, after a moment Riku asked her looking confused himself, "an Aquarium?"

It was then they finally looked around and saw the setting they were all in, in front of them they saw an enormous sphere shaped like window that on the outside revealed a whole sea of blue as bubbles conjured up around the sides of the window showing they were underwater. There were even some small fish as they darted left and right out of the way as the window revealed them to be moving forward at a gradual steady pace.

Then turning around they looked at the inside of this 'Aquarium' looking at it they saw that they were all on the outer ring of the domed window on a metallic walkway, which was the reason why they had all had a painful entry. Looking above them then and behind them they saw the inner circle of the walkway ring they were on were various other scientific looking devices and apparatus. But as Mickey looked on he noticed on the platform just a little beyond them were a small circle of levers and pulls with a ships steering wheel, as well as some stairs leading down to a lower section where there were even more devices and glowing lights, but in particular there was a certain instrument he spied. A Sonar, it was then Mickey got confirmation and validation where they all were as he finally answered her question, "um? I don't think this is an aquarium here Nozomi."

Blinking for a moment she turned and looked back at him as she asked, "it isn't?"

The king then shook his head as he replied, "nuh, uh, this a submarine."

There was then an enormous pause as everyone took in this information looking absolutely wide eyed with surprise, Nozomi then breathed out, "a submarine?"

"Oh hey!"

Making everyone jump suddenly at this call they all turned immediately and saw someone approach them all with his hand waving to them, "hi there!"

Looking at him this person seemed… a little odd; he was dressed in a buttoned fastened collared light cream brown long sleeved jumper with a brown satchel bag over his left shoulder. Finishing the package he wore long green coloured trousers and safari socks the same colour as his jumper that covered his brown boots.

He definitely fit the description of an explorer of some kind but the thing that made him odd slightly wasn't his clothes but his face, it wasn't that there was anything wrong with, why no, his blonde hair and brown eyes were pretty much no different than anyone else's. But he had rather oversized glasses that made his eyes seem a little smaller than they should have been.

However the young man not noticing their odd looks asked them all, "are you guys all ready for the briefing?"

Thinking to herself, 'briefing?' Forgetting where they were for a moment, but before she could speak Riku got up and dusted himself off quickly as he replied coolly "yes we are though of we have had a bit of a slip up here thanks to a certain someone." As he looked at Nozomi annoyed.

Hearing this she couldn't believe he'd said that and so looked at him really irritated but before she could voice her loud angry thoughts Mickey spoke up instead, "yeah but it was all purely pretty much accidental there, so uh?" The king then giggled a little awkwardly making their new acquaintance look at him a bit perplexed but Mickey asked him, "so do you think you could guide us all there? We're still not quite use to where everything is on this ship."

Hearing him ask for his assistance the young spectacled man lit up with a small smile as he told them, "uh sure yeah! No problem! No problem at all, besides I'm still getting used to things here myself and stuff so I-"

He then continued on talking to Mickey and Riku leaving Nozomi in the background still on the floor, feeling annoyed at being left out and after having Riku be rude to her again she simply turned her face away.

Cait sith on the other hand having now properly recovered from his headache walked on over to her as he popped up and sat himself on her head again as he asked her, "oi! Banshee what's eatin' you up?"

Not responding to him Nozomi was silent, but seeing she was trying the silent treatment on him Cait sith wasn't going to have it and so did one of the few things he knew would make her react, "c'mon! Tell me now!" He then proceeded to smack her head and then, "tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" As he smacked on, one, two three more times.

Her nerve cracking at this Nozomi told him mad, "cut it out will you! I don't need more harassment then I've already had!"

At this Cait sith stopped as he was finally getting to the root of the problem, he in turn lay himself down on her as he spoke in a slightly amused tone, "ahh, so yer in a right old sourly mood aren't ya?"

Looking up at him irritated Nozomi replied, "Do I have to answer that for you?"

Seeing the look in her eyes the small feline was undeterred but knew better than to provoke her further as he told her, "nope, plain as day there lass, but I don't see why ya should be, this ain't no different to any other occasions ya've had with old snow drop there has it?"

At this Nozomi told him, "I know that! But he should treat me a little more kindly with what happened in the last world and I mean after everything I did for them! And him still not telling me what he had to tell me… I just don't want it right now."

Hearing this remembering what had happened in the last world with Kuzco and co, he also did remember that particular promise that still hadn't been fulfilled to her, Cait sith became a little more sympathetic to her as he simply remained silent in this little moody moment of hers.

Nozomi her head down the annoyed look on her face still suddenly saw a hand come in her sights, seeing it she looked up and saw the glasses guy again, he smiled down to her comfortingly as he asked, "hey do you need a hand up?"

Hearing this blinking for a moment surprised Nozomi in seconds as she forgot her bitterness as she smiled gratefully at this one act of kindness as she took the aid and replied, "wow! Yeah thanks!"

Cait sith on her head still thought to himself, 'ya just are too simple for words aren't ya? Hey lass?'

On her feet again the young man had a smile still on his face told them all as it occurred to him, "oh yeah! I haven't introduced myself to you guys yet have I? My name is Milo Thatch."

Hearing his intro the king instantly caught on as he too contributed, "oh! Nice to meet ya there Milo! I'm Mickey and this here is Riku."

Riku listening to his name being called made a slight nod with his head as he replied, "hi."

Nodding at this Milo then turned back to her as she told him with a smile on her face, "I'm Nozomi."

Then finally last but not least, "and I'm Cait sith! Nice to meet ya lad!" As he waved from the top of his rides head.

Milo glad for all the pleasantness in the air replied, "likewise!"

In the midst of this happy occasion though Nozomi decided to speak up about a particular thing, "well I'm glad that's sorted, but um, Milo?"

"Yeah?" He asked her oblivious.

"Could you let go of my hand now?" Nozomi asked feeling a little awkward as her hand was getting hot and sweaty at being held for so long.

Milo then realising his mistake immediately did so almost frightfully as he released her and started apologising in a rushed manner, "oh yeah! Sorry! Sorry! I just got so caught up! I mean I've been so excited about this expedition and stuff so I-" he then continued to ramble on and on with his apology. As he gibbered away though Nozomi couldn't help but smile amused, he reminded her of Odyeux with his blonde hair, glasses and his apologetic nature.

Riku however in the distance felt a pang of annoyance inside himself as he gazed at this little scene with irritated eyes, while Mickey only quietly gazed on at their new acquaintance with a gentle smile on his face.

Standing in a semi-circle with everyone, they were now together with some other new people on a walkway just behind the circled platform, looking around left and right with Cait sith on her shoulder she was still amazed at their new environment Nozomi couldn't believe that they were all together, on a submarine!

It was just unbelievable! Of all places they appeared! It was this one! Suddenly then her attention was diverted away from her amazed curiosity as a new voice spoke up, "okay everybody!"

Turning at this voice Nozomi looked to see an older man rather well built for his age, he had grey hair with a few strands of white spread about in a few places though not all over with brown hard eyes. He was dressed in an officer's military uniform green in colour with four pockets spread about it; these were all fastened with gold coloured buttons along with the coat itself. Around his middle was a dark brown belt that was held fast by a gold buckle and also looking she noticed on his right side was a holder, a particularly dangerous one, a gun.

This definitely enforced his authority in the room, so quickly she stood to attention as the military man continued again, "I want you all to give Mr Thatch your undivided attention!"

With his intro finished the man turned to Milo as he told him, "take it away there Milo."

Nodding as he said this he replied, "yeah thanks, thanks there Lyle," with that Milo walked across and stood in front of everyone. His nerves were clearly getting the best of him as he smiled nervously and waved awkwardly at everyone as he said, "good afternoon! Can everyone hear me okay?"

Hearing Milo say this Nozomi nodded a smile on her face ready to listen, but then beside her she heard something "pop!" Looking she saw a girl dressed in dark blue dungarees with a white long sleeved shirt underneath with big pale blue gloves covering her hands.

She had black hair much the same colour as Nozomi's along with a light blue paperboy hat; she had brown eyes and red lips. Looking at her Nozomi could see that she had a rather bored look on her face and seeing this she wasn't exactly keen on this and she even felt that this girl had been rude making her displeased slightly.

Riku and Mickey were simply silent and still while Mickey smiled calmly waiting with interest himself at what Milo had to explain to them all. The lecturer too feeling just as uncertain about this small little incident was unsure at first how to proceed, but quickly regaining himself he spoke up again, "kay uh?" Suddenly an idea came to him as he said, "uh how about some slides!" With that he began to rummage around frantically for his displaying materials.

Watching him as he struggled Nozomi was silent as everyone else was Cait sith whispered, "not too organised is he lass?"

Hearing him ask this she replied, "no… but he is trying though? Huh?" For talking in front of people like this was always nerve racking.

Cait sith hearing this nodded as he replied, "aye, that it is, I'll give ya that."

Finally then Milo had found what it was he was looking for as he said, "ah! Here it is!" With that he took the one particular slide he'd found and pushed it into the projector. Pushing the button then in moments the machine lit up and on the blank screen opposite an illustrated image was illuminated showing a picture of a city. All of the buildings were all golden coloured and Greek styled with many pillars and columns all over the place and there were lush gardens of Hawaiian coconut trees and rivers of turquoise water.

Looking at it the picture reminded her a little of Hercules's world and a bit of Kuzco's but the image made her feel slightly in awe for some reason. Just mostly probably because of how radiant it was with its strong vibrant colours and scenery that was extremely appealing and tropical.

Milo then spoke up once more, "all right everyone! As you all know this artist's illustration is of the very place we are all searching for…" then giving that dramatic pause for effect he looked at everyone with excitement in his eyes. However they were less than enthusiastic however it was clear Nozomi was intrigued excitedly herself like a child. Satisfied with the amount of pause and feeling awkward again Milo let them all know, "Atlantis!"

Hearing this name Nozomi repeated really now intrigued, "Atlantis?"

Milo though not noticing continued on with his lecture, "now as you all know! After many endeavours and research and from the help that you guys gave to my grandfather in finding the one particular jigsaw piece that is going to lead us to this legendary historical city."

With that out of the satchel hanging from his right shoulder he took out a book, quite moderate in size with a leather binding tied down by metallic lines, decorated in colours of brown and lighter greys, in the middle was a small symbol a ring like shape on it with a small dot in its centre.

Looking at this book everyone was quiet as Milo then told them all what it was, "the Shepard's journal!" Silence again Milo opened the book as he continued on with his lecture, "now with this I have been able to pinpoint exactly where the city is and now I will demonstrate how we are going to get there!"

Quickly then looking through the slides he had in his hands he looked for one slide in particular, finding it he talked once more, "okay! Now first we are going to be on the look out for this particular depiction shown in this slide!" He turned to everyone again as he told them looking slightly nervous as he told them, "It is a creature so terrifying! That sailors were said to be driven mad by the mere sight of it!"

Hearing this though mostly everyone else in the room was unmoved however Riku, Mickey, Nozomi and Cait sith were all on alert after the many encounters they'd had so far, they had to be ready for anything!

Milo slid the slide into the projector.

Laughter burst out in moments as one particular older woman droned, "hubba hubba!"

For in the picture the 'monster' was actually Milo himself standing with his hand waving to the person holding the camera with a goofy smile on his face. He was at the beach wearing a stripy swimsuit, armbands fully flatted on his elbows along with flippers on his feet with his toes exposed, a dragon ring dingy around his middle, which too was smiling. Over his left shoulder was a fishing rod with a small fish dangling off a hook, which his white cat was busy trying to get at.

Getting embarrassed in moments he quickly took the slide out and uttered awkwardly," ha, ha… that's not right."

Still smiling Nozomi fought back her giggles, but then behind her she heard the girl in dungarees speak again as she said rather bored now with this long winded session, "geez, I used to take lunch money from guys like this!"

At this Nozomi turned and looked at the girl as she heard this, her giggles stopped in moments, seeing this girl with that annoyed look on her face made herself feel annoyed too. She wasn't so keen on this person so far.

Milo though finally found the slide he was looking for, "anyway this, okay this is an illustration of the Leviathan a creature guarding the entrance to Atlantis."

With that the image was revealed, it was a simple black and white illustration showing some unusual letters next to the drawing, but the thing that drew everyone's attention was an image of a giant lobster of some kind emerging from some simple lines of curled water attacking and breaking in half a boat with oars and two people jumping trying to flee for their lives.

Seeing the image Nozomi felt a small shudder inside herself imagining that situation actually happening, it was absolutely terrifying and she didn't want to dwell on it.

On her left side though a man with a black moustache, wearing a jumper and a lead breastplate, his hands were covered by brown gloves his arms folded with a just as bored look on his face with a match in mouth. It was obvious he was not taking this picture seriously or the info either so far as he joked," with something like that I would have, white wine I think."

Hearing this joke though no one laughed and Milo didn't either as he continued with his explanation," it's a mythical sea serpent described in the book of Job, the bible says out of his mouth go burning lights, sparks of fire shoot out, but more likely it's a carving or a sculpture to frighten the superstitious."

Hearing this info Nozomi felt a little relieved inside at this as let out a sigh of relief, glad that they wouldn't have to fight something that huge, Riku and Mickey as well were just as relieved though the new crowd they were with didn't notice at all.

The commander Lyle then asked their researcher and interpreter, "So we find this master piece then what?"

Suddenly appearing from nowhere appeared a man dressed in a very large grey coat with a brown furry collar as he asked with a hyped up French accented voice revealing big mouse like teeth and wearing bizarre goggles with little gadgets here and there, "when do we dig?"

Looking at this person Riku and the others were all perplexed looking at this 'person?' Oddly.

However Milo continued as he explained on, "well actually, we don't have to dig." With that he quickly turned the projector off and went to the white board he'd been using as the screen as he quickly sketched out a small diagram, "according to the journal, the path to Atlantis will lead us to a tunnel at the bottom of the ocean and will curve into an air pocket right here."

His drawing quickly coming together showed the water of the ocean and then underneath there was a tunnel that wound down and twirled turning slightly upwards leading to a hole where the water ended making a pocket of some kind.

Understanding this simple diagram everyone was silent as Milo continued on with his explanation, "where we will find the remnants of an ancient highway, that will lead us to Atlantis." With which he finished the drawing with a simple squiggly path that lead to a letter 'A' showing their destination simply and effectively. Milo then finished off by further simplifying, "kinda like the grease trap in your sink."

Getting it but not quite about the part to do with the 'grease trap' Nozomi was in total understanding, a woman though spoke up to the commander Lyle, "Cartographer, linguist, plumber, hard to believe he's still single."

Looking at this person Nozomi noticed her for the first time and saw she was blonde, a mole on her left cheek. She was definitely an attractive woman no question about it, she was wearing a black long sleeved top, brown leather gloves and a belt along with green trousers on along with high heeled leather brown boots. She was clearly a very serious determined woman as she held a gun in her right hand twirling it to and throw. At this Nozomi definitely felt there was something sinister about her as she looked at her suspiciously as she smiled to Lyle.

Suddenly on her left sleeve the odd furry collared man shook it as he asked her mad, "you said there would be digging!"

However irritated at him she swatted him away saying annoyed, "go away, Mole!"

With that the commander there Lyle spoke up again as he clapped to them all, "okay, class dismissed! Everyone get your stuff to your bunks and then report here for duties!" With that the military man went on his way with the very serious sexy woman trailing behind him.

Seeing it was over the lectured group all began to walk and make their way to their lodgings, as the moustached man walked past Mickey he dropped something from the backpack he had on him.

Noticing this the king quickly picked it up as he held it out to the man saying, "uh hey there, fella ya dropped this."

Hearing the king stop and pick up something Riku turned and looked back, he immediately paled slightly as he called out, "your majesty!"

Turning around in seconds hearing Riku shout Nozomi was on her way to follow the dungaree girl to the female's room, she looked on just as alarmed as Cait sith shouted out to the mouse king, "ya dummy! Look at what yer holdin!"

Mickey baffled not understanding why they were all so alarmed looked to his hand and then suddenly saw with alarm himself what it was, a stick of red dynamite.

The black moustached man seeing what he'd dropped and thinking nothing of it quickly took it from Mickey's out reaching hand as he said, "oh thanks," in his bored drone.

Mickey replied still feeling a little unsure, "uh, no problem there." Ending with an awkward laugh.

Nozomi looking at the man as he headed in her direction, feeling really curious she just had to ask, so as he passed by her putting the dynamite into that one particular place, "um sir?"

Turning to her he asked, "yeah what?"

She then asked rather nervously, "um… what else have you… got in there? In that backpack?"

Hearing the question the man told her in his relaxed manner, "Um… let's see, I've got um, gunpowder, nitroglycerin… uh, notepads, fuses, wicks, glue… " As this list went on Nozomi became a little more and more worried as he went down the list with Cait sith tightening his claws into her shoulder feeling the same way she was. She definitely would not be casting any magic around this guy anytime soon.

Finally the man had come to the end of his list, "and paper clips, " he then brought out his hands as he showed her they were, "big one."

Daunted at this Nozomi was silent as he told her relaxed still, "you know, just, uh, office supplies."

To which point she just nodded slowly an awkward smile on her face as the man just walked off to do whatever thing it was he had to do.

As he walked away Nozomi just wondered, just who on earth were these people on this submarine? But then Nozomi had to ask one question, "Cait sith?"

Hearing he asked finally releasing the grip of his claws, "what lass?"

Nozomi then asked, "Why would he need paper clips that big?"

At this question Cait sith replied absolutely appalled, "how the heck would I know that lass!"

With that the exploration had begun…


	105. Into the depths of Atlantis part 2

_**Chapter CII: Into the depths of Atlantis Part II**_

Walking through an open steel doorway Nozomi wandered into what she was told was the female sleeping quarters, looking inside she saw on either side were a set of metallic bunk beds, there were four beds in total on both sides.

Looking at them Nozomi saw that on them were the most obvious of things which were pillows and green bed sheets, also dotted around were books on some shelves and near to the back of the room was a writing desk and a chair.

After gazing at her rather grey surroundings there wasn't much for her to pick in bed settings, well nothing visually appealing anyway so turning her head up slightly she spoke, "not much to choose huh? Cait Sith?"

Hearing her still relaxing on her warm comfy hair Cait Sith replied sounding unbothered himself, "nope there ain't lass."

Nozomi nodded at this reply and said, "right time to choose!" Clapping her hands together as she quietly tried to make a choice between the bunks straight in front of her or the one beside her just opposite of the door. Looking at them both Nozomi debated quietly at which one to choose, searching between both with her eyes… after a moment she finally made her choice.

"Okay the left top bunk is mine!" She declared as she went to claim it.

Cait sith hearing this became curious as he asked her, "hey why're ya havin that one lass?"

Hearing him Nozomi replied stopping in her tracks to explain to him, "easy! Cause its out of the way of the door and it's high up so I'll have a little more space to myself."

Listening this logic Cait Sith then replied, "Lass ya realise there ain't really any difference to any of these bunks."

Feeling a little smug Nozomi told him, "Ha, you just don't get it Cait sith! It's-"

But suddenly someone had come up and put her hand on the blanket of the bunk that she'd picked, it was the girl from before who had been chewing bubblegum and was wearing the blue dungarees and paperboy hat. The look on the girls face was one of annoyed boredom, to which Nozomi herself became just as irritated as she thought to herself, 'its her again!'

However keeping a lid to her dislike wanting to be civil she asked the girl politely, "uh hey? Um…"

The girl however still had narrow eyes as she asked, "what? You've got something to say?"

Becoming a little more irritated inside Nozomi managed to keep a smile of sorts on her face as she tried again, "yeah… actually, you see I already chose that bunk and stuff so…"

The girl not changing her expression retorted, "yeah so?"

Feeling more annoyed by the minute Nozomi replied feeling her voice becoming more tetchy, "so… could you please pick another bunk?"

However the girl simply replied in a rather rude tone, "not happenin' I arrived on the ship way before you, so finders keepers!"

At this point Nozomi then lost her cool as she told her with a prosecuting finger, "no it doesn't!"

Cait sith hearing her say this sighed as he thought to himself, 'here we go again…'

The girl looking at her became smug herself as she said, "oh it doesn't?"

Biting her lower lip mad Nozomi spoke up again, "no! I came in here first and saw it! So it's mine!"

Cait sith hearing this thought to himself, 'yer bein' just as childish lass.'

The girl though being undeterred asked her mockingly, "and is that all you've got!"

This stopped Nozomi in her tracks "well I! I…" she became blank for a moment, what else could she muster? But then one thing did come as she said with what ferocity she could re-muster, "well I've been way more polite than you have! And this should be decided fairly! So I challenge you to a match!"

Hearing this announcement Cait sith was utterly baffled as he looked down at her and demanded, "lass! What're are ya talkin' about, 'a match!' It's just a bed for the love of Mike! Why're ya-"

However, "fine then!"

Stopping Cait sith in his tracks the girl walked on over with a smirk on her face making Nozomi even surprised herself as she continued on, "I'll accept your little match, whoever wins 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' gets the bed!" With that she pulled out her gloved fist aiming it outwards in front of Nozomi showing that she was ready to duel.

Looking at her quietly Nozomi couldn't believe she'd accepted her blurted out idea so easily! But the girl still smirking then added a little something extra, "but I should warn you, I always win it at the end!"

Seeing the expression on the girl's face and this mocking taunt Nozomi forgot her surprise in moments as she replied straight back, "we'll see about that!" With that She brought out her own right hand to the girls and with that they were both ready.

Cait sith on Nozomi's head simply sighed at all this melodrama over something so trivial, but at the same time he was finding it quite amusing. Who was going to win this little wager?

Staring on the offence Nozomi was the first to shake her right hand up and down as the girl did while she chimed loudly, "Rock!" Thinking in her mind Nozomi thought quick of what to use, "Paper!" Racing quickly she reached a conclusion and then, "Scissors!" She chose her weapon of choice.

Paper Rock

The first match was hers! Smiling madly she grinned to the girl herself who looked annoyed at the result.

But again it started as this time as the loser she got to call out, "all right then round two!" Prepared Nozomi was on guard as the calling started up once more, "Rock!" Gritting her teeth she was ready! "Paper!" She was gonna do it! "Scissors!" This would win it!

Rock Paper

The girl has used her own weapon against her! Appalled at this Nozomi couldn't believe it! The girl however only smirked more having expected her opponent to do this.

Seeing her smirk only annoyed Nozomi all the more, so she spoke out, "okay final round! You ready!" She asked her voice full of determination.

Replying in moments the girl taunted, "better then you are!"

Cait sith watching still from his comfy headstall looked on with serious anticipation even himself, things were certainly getting underway here!

With that feeling the pressure herself Nozomi spoke out, "all right here we go!" Doing so she chanted out, "Rock!" Her opponent clenched her right hand ready, "Paper!" Nozomi then did so too, "Scissors!" With that the final strike was done.

Scissors Paper

There was silence in the room as things finally came to a conclusion, but then after this brief intermission of silence Nozomi spoke up excited, "I did it I won!"

Cait sith happy for her himself couldn't help but smile as well, but then looking to the girl he noticed she seemed unnaturally calm and… pleased? But before he could delve any further Nozomi spoke up again, "all right the bunk is mine!" With that she quickly walked passed the girl to claim what was hers, climbing up the ladder that was there in front of the bunk she lifted up the sheets loudly broadcasting, "now I can get some-" but she was distracted for stopping her in her tracks there was something lying under the covers.

A wrench.

Seeing this Nozomi asked, "huh?"

But before she could say another word the girl quickly moved, jumping and pouncing into the mattress before Nozomi could say another word. Looking at her shocked the girl leaned forward and taking the wrench into her right hand she pointed it at Nozomi's face as she told her once again mockingly grinning, " I told you, I always win at the end!"

Seeing that the rug had been pulled out from under her feet Nozomi was in total disbelief as words tried to etch out from her mouth, "huh! But! How! Did? I was-"

However she was interrupted as the girl spoke up again as she pulled the sheets over making herself comfortable, "you've got a long way to go before you can even think of taking down The Audrey Ramirez!"

Hearing and learning the girls name finally, Nozomi now further knew she really didn't like this Audrey, then confirming her dislike even more she told her, "now get movin' I wanna settle down and catch some Z's!" With that she turned herself over giving Nozomi the cold shoulder completely settling into the bed sheets.

Cait sith from the top of Nozomi's head wasn't completely impressed himself either at this cocky attitude of Audrey's but then suddenly without warning Nozomi climbed down the ladder and with that she began to walk out the door. However before leaving she looked at Audrey annoyed as she told her, "I hope the bed bugs bite!"

With that she left the room, Cait sith hearing her say this thought this was a little harsh for some reason but then again Nozomi had always been of a slight sore loser, so wanting to enquire he asked, "so what now lass?"

Hearing him she told him, "We'll just find Riku and Mickey and see what they're doing, besides it'll be better than doing nothing won't it?"

Listening to her words as she said this Cait sith then mused with a small smile on his whiskery face, "that you're right lass, that you're utterly right."

Meanwhile the black cat and girl's comrades had now themselves entered the men's quarters being followed by Milo who had taken it on himself to be hospitable. It was pretty much the same set up as what the girls had and seeing their basic set ups Riku was not completely surprised or impressed that much so internally sighed.

Milo though not noticing Riku's pessimistic mood simply smiled as he told him and Mickey, "right well here's your set up guys, I hope you like it! I need to go now and sort out more about our co-ordinates and stuff so take it easy for now, okay?"

Hearing him say this Mickey smiled at Milo's courtesy and responded to him in his usual optimistic manner, "yeah we will, thanks a lot there Milo, good luck with yer work."

Nodding at this encouragement Milo smiled as he replied, "thanks! See you guys later!" With that he departed out the open door.

Riku seeing him leave was silent for a moment as he looked at the bunks and then back to Mickey as he asked him, "so which one would you like your majesty?"

The question being put to him the king repeated curiously, " Which one would I like?" With that he looked around himself and then making a quick observation he made his choice, " "um… I think I'll go for that one over there."

Looking to the choice the king pointed to Riku made a simple nod as he replied, "right, okay I'll go for that one then." With that he walked over to his own choice as he slid under and sat on the bottom bunk and laid himself down, his arms behind his head with his eyes closed.

Mickey himself then walked over to his own bunk also picking a bottom one he simply sat himself down, looking at Riku for a brief silent moment he decided to ask him, "hey? Riku?"

Hearing a question being put to him he simply replied with his eyes still closed, "yes your majesty?"

Glad he was still in the mood for conversation Mickey continued, "when are you actually going to tell her?"

Riku hearing this question being put to him opened his eyes as he looked to him, his expression troubled as Mickey continued, "cause ya did tell Nozomi that ya were gonna let her in on things, so why have you…?"

As Mickey trailed off Riku looked down and then away feeling his troubles plaguing him inside again, he then answered the king as best he could, "I just feel that it hasn't been right to tell her yet… I just think she's not ready to know.

However Mickey had to object so in his own gentle manner he replied, "but she has said that she is though… and I think ya should tell her tell her sooner rather than later Riku, I-"

Riku then replied annoyed with irritation, "I know!" Making Mickey hush up in moments, this was really rare for him to respond to him in this manner and even Riku from where he was, he was surprised himself at his reaction but then becoming slightly more apologetic in his words he told him, "I know… you just, I just… I need time… just give me that and I promise… I'll tell her."

Mickey listening to this was silent, as his suspicions were being proved right as he simply replied, "okay Riku." For he knew that this would only lead to terrible repercussions later in the future… but the emotions behind this reasoning he understood them all too well.

Riku in the meantime still dwelling on his own insecurities had his back turned to the king, reaching his hand to his chest he could feel his heart pulsing quite quickly as those three simple but meaningful words replayed in his mind that Nozomi had cried out with no reservations whatsoever, '_I love you_!' Tightening his grip he wondered why? Why of all things were those the words she had used… it was just so ridiculously idiotic of her.

Mickey in the meantime still stationed in his own bunk was caught up in his own thoughts too as he continued to look at Riku's turned back when suddenly a big shape shuffled from under the covers of the top bunk. Watching he saw that odd goggle eyed man from before as he looked underneath himself and turned his attentions to Riku.

Not noticing this unusual gaze Riku sighed when suddenly something shined with light making him blink his eyes open sensing the heat, turning over surprised he bumped his head slightly from reacting so quickly, "ow!" His head ached as he spoke out painfully.

But then a heavily French accented voice spoke out rather annoyed with suspicion, "you have disturbed the dirt!"

Still recovering from the painful impact Riku asked baffled, "what?"

With that the French goggle eyed man jumped out from the bunk as he ushered Riku out from the bottom as he spoke out annoyed with slight panic in his voice, "you have disturbed the dirt!"

Really confused Riku asked not getting it, "dirt?"

The French man then withdrew the sheets as he showed what he was talking about, "dirt from around the globe spanning the centuries!"

Then there underneath the green sheet he'd been lying on were little mounds of soil, each with a little flag indicating where each one originated. Looking at them Riku was far from being impressed by this unusual hobby and was more appalled to think that that stuff had been underneath him!

The French man though caught up in his panic and distress cried out appalled, "what have you done! England must never merge with France!" With that he set about tidying each little mound into its orderly place with a mechanical dustpan and brush that emerged from his goggles as he rushed over each one hurriedly.

Not getting it Riku looked on with an absolutely awkward face, but then Mickey walked on over quick as he asked him, "Riku are ya all right?"

Hearing him he told him looking on with that same slight awkward look though it was quickly being replaced by an expression of irritation," yeah I'm okay… just… confused." He spoke with his annoyance echoing out.

Glad that he was alright at least Mickey sighed as he told him, "Oh well that's good."

Their unusual acquaintance was still obsessing over his molehills as he continued to tidy each one into place making sure each grain was where it should be. Mickey felt that he should try and patch things up so he spoke up, "hey uh? Sorry about that there we didn't know ya were keepin' a collection under there fella." Ending with a slight laugh.

Riku staring at him as he did this rolled his eyes seeing Mickey's usual peaceful method kicking through, but then as he looked to the French man he saw that he had turned and was now looking at the two of them with deeply annoyed and suspicious eyes himself nearly taking Riku off guard.

Mickey though his eyes closed didn't notice as he continued on with the apology, "so uh? I hope that ya can excuse us from-"

But then the French man interrupted him as he asked aggressively with suspicion, "you speak too much! Who are you both? Who sent you? Speak up!" His goggles coming out more and more making both Riku and Mickey really startled.

Mickey tried to answer his question as he began to speak, "well uh? Ya see we're-"

But then he was cut off as the French man spoke up, "pah! I will know soon enough!" With that he suddenly somehow grabbed Riku's left arm as he pulled him forwards painfully.

Feeling this sudden pull and the pressure that was being put on him Riku shouted out, "hey! What do you think you're doing! Get off!"

The French man feeling him struggle paid it no mind as he took a pair of clips and told Riku, "Stop being such a cry baby!" With that he moved them towards one of Riku's fingers, seeing this he became alarmed and struggled more and more. The French man annoyed told him still trying to restrain him, "Just hold still!" Then it was only a matter of mili-seconds as he took the small little piece of evidence he needed.

Smiling at his achievement he released Riku in seconds making the white haired keyblader fall back almost as though he'd been elastic, he cried out as he landed painfully on the floor, "oww that hurt!"

Mickey rushed to his side in seconds alarmed, while the man in the meantime had his attentions firmly gripped on the single grain of dirt he'd recovered from Riku's nail, looking at it he spoke, "now then!" With that he turned a handle on the left side of his goggles as went straight down to business, " why don't you tell me your story, my little friend?"

Riku still aching slightly echoed," little friend?" As Mickey helped him back up.

But the goggle eyed French man went straight to his observations, "hmmm… a sand particle fibre from the nova delta, small traces of leaf particles plant species Papou, tree bark from palm trees, have been in encounters with mammals of several origins etc. etc."

Finishing his observations Riku and Mickey looked on with really puzzled eyes, what was all this supposed to mean exactly? They were speechless as the French man continued, "these are all the microscopic fingerprints of word travellers!" He then looked to them suddenly making both of them go on edge and then he looked back to the dirt as he licked it with his tongue trying to get a flavour of sorts. After a brief moment he'd come to a conclusion, "total enigmatics!"

Hearing this cluster full of info and not understanding it in the slightest Riku asked, "How did you-"

However he was cut off as the French man spoke up absolutely enraged, "this is an outrage! Both of you must leave at once! Out, out, out, out, out!" He then began to shove both of the keybladers out to make them leave through the door.

But suddenly this hurried queue of three was stopped in their tracks as a tall block came into place, looking up baffled beyond belief Riku and Mickey looked up to see a tall dark skinned man as he looked down at them all with a smile on his face undeterred by this odd scene. A white towel surrounded his neck with his shirt off with a pair of green trousers and braces on making up for his bareness.

He then spoke up, "uh-oh! One of you guys sat in the dirt, didn't you?"

Hearing this question being asked Riku responded still bewildered by all this suddenness, "yeah something like that."

The towelled man then turned to the French man as he told him with his arms folded in a serious manner, "Moliere, now what have I told you about playin' nice with the other kids?"

This Moliere was then about to answer back as had a hand out ready to point out his accusations when suddenly the towelled man brought out a single object from him right pocket as he held it out and told him, "get back! I've got soap and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Looking at the small white hygienic instrument in front of him Moliere hissed like some kind of wild beast and then suddenly he rushed away but not without being given a towel lashing as he was ordered, "back, foul creature! Back to the pit from which you came!" With that he quickly entered the sheets on the top bunk as he looked from underneath with a single light turned on making him look like some kind of odd cave creature.

Still weirded out by all this bizarreness Riku could at least breathe a sigh of relief from that odd spell, Mickey though on the other hand still apologetic spoke to this new person as he said, "whoa… sorry there we didn't mean ta cause any fuss in here or anythin' we just-"

However he was interrupted as the man spoke up, "nah don't worry about it, we've all had our own little spats with Mole at some point so don't dwell on it."

Hearing the man's name being mentioned at last Riku repeated, "Mole?" Then looking to the top bunk he saw the foul creature hiss at him again quietly under the sheets. Riku then turned again and spoke to himself, "well that name definitely suits him."

The man hearing this then spoke again, "and while we're on the subjects of names, mine is Sweet, Joshua Sweet." With that he reached his right hand forwards to be shook.

Seeing this and hearing the introduction the king smiled as he replied, "nice to meet ya! I'm Mickey." With that he shook Sweet's hand, as his was shook briskly.

Smiling glad for this Sweet then released his grip from his majesty as he turned his attentions, he went to meet his other new acquaintance, seeing him approaching Riku did the same as Mickey, "Riku." With that he shook Sweet's hand.

Releasing his hand Sweet spoke again his smile still there as he walked over to a small desk that had a black bag on top of it, rummaging through it he spoke, "glad to know you both, just to let you know I'm the medical officer and since you guys are my three o 'clocks, we might as well get started."

"Get started?" Mickey echoed wondering what it was he was going to do. With that Sweet pulled on a surgeons headband and white lab coat as he then suddenly pulled out a huge surgeon's saw. Seeing this tool made both Riku and Mickey go pale as this guy was now becoming creepy, an even more unnerving way than even Mole was! Seeing their reactions and thinking nothing of it his smile still dwelt as he spoke on with the huge object on his shoulder, "nice, isn't it? The catalogue says that this little beauty can saw through a femur in twenty-eight seconds!"

He then put the object to one side making Riku and Mickey just a little bit more relaxed as Sweet continued on, "though I'm bettin' I can cut that time in half," with that the next item he drew out was a small stick of some kind as he spoke, "now, I want you Mickey to stick out your tongue and say, 'Ahh.'"

Hearing that he had to be checked the king was not exactly thrilled by this idea as he tried to decline politely, "oh ya don't have to there Sweet I-"

However he was cut off as his tongue had been caught down by the stick while Sweet did his observations looking into his mouth at all angles searching for any signs of trouble, "so, where are you guys from?"

Riku looked on baffled and wondered how on earth Mickey was supposed to respond in that state? The king in the meantime tried to burble something out though it wouldn't make any sense to a normal person at all.

Though Sweet seemed somehow to interpret it rather well, "oh really? Never been up that way." With that he took out the small stick and then instead stuck a thermometer into Mickey's mouth to check his temperature, "so do you do any fishin'?" With that he listened to the king's chest with a heart-measuring device.

Watching still thinking this was really strange Riku heard the king burble something else out with the small temperature measuring device in his mouth, Sweet once again seemed to understand completely replied, "me? I hate fishin', I hate fish, hate the taste, hate the smell and hate all them little bones." With that he removed the listening device from his ears and after a small time measurement he turned to Riku as he brought out two huge beakers as he told him, "oh Riku, I'm gonna need you to fill these two up."

Seeing the size of the massive jugs Riku spoke out appalled with shock, "with what?"

At the moment it was then Nozomi entered the door and seeing the odd scene that was going on with Mickey with a thermometer in his mouth and the tall doctor guy with the beakers she asked with a puzzled look on her face as Cait sith had the same, "uh…? What're you guys doing?"

Turning to look at her Riku looked back mortified but then suddenly an announcement came through the intercoms in a dreary bored feminine tone, "_will all available personnel please report to the bridge?" _

Hearing this feeling like as if the school bell had been rung Riku sighed with huge relief, "oh thank you!"

At once hearing him say this not wanting their medical officer to be insulted Mickey spoke up, "well um, uh, it was meetin' ya there Mr Sweet! Uh we gotta go!" With that they both pulled a confused Nozomi and Cait sith out through the door with them.

Sweet seeing them all leave replied calling out, "yep it was nice meeting you guys too!" A smile still on his face as the beakers hadn't left either of his hands.

Meanwhile walking to the bridge Nozomi looked back puzzled as she asked, "so what was the guy with the beakers wanting exactly?"

Hearing ask this not believing her clueless nature Riku told her agitated, "don't even ask about it!" With that he marched forwards with Mickey quickly following.

Nozomi on the other hand blinked confused as she then became annoyed and asked, "What the heck was that all about?" With that she chased after the two of them to see what the summons on the bridge was all about.


	106. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 3

_**Chapter CIII: Into the depths of Atlantis Part III**_

A cigarette in her mouth an older woman sat at her desk, her listening equipment on and fully operational, the sound waves of the waters and the surrounding peaks continuing to echo through into her ears from her headphones.

However she was completely bored out of her mind as there was truly nothing new to listen out for, so sucking hard on her small stick of Nicotine it flared up and then as it settled itself into her mouth she breathed the smoke out making a small cloud of the smelly substance, thus giving the area an almost foggy feel to it.

Finishing this huge puff she screwed the cigarette into a teacup ending its one useful purpose. Suddenly though something moved within the waves of sound … something… different, very, very different.

Walking through the huge steel open doorway, Nozomi and the others finally all made it to the bridge of the ship. The enormousness of it was still as awe inspiring even after their strange little endeavour with Audrey, Mole and Sweet.

Looking around at everything Nozomi looked out through the huge yellow coloured window and saw once again the huge enormous expanse of the dark blue sea as it continued on seemingly forever. However she took a step forwards squinting her eyes ever so slightly to try and discern something, she then saw that it wasn't just an endless sea of dark blue. For around them the switched on exterior search lights revealed as they darted their rays back and forth while they proceeded forwards that there were huge peaks of rock coming from below showing that they were now all near to the bottom of the sea.

Seeing these odd peaks everywhere it was almost like they were hovering over a huge dark mountain, though she'd never seen a mountain up close or even been on top of one, it was still an amazing sight.

Revealing her amazement Nozomi breathed, "wow! These peaks are huge! I never knew the ocean could be anything like this!"

Hearing her, her furry head cushion replied, "yeah just terrific lass…"

For still on top of her head Cait sith looked rather bored himself at their huge dark stained environment. He was completely disenchanted, but at the same time he was feeling very wary of this huge expansive space and its lack of light… for it felt incredibly ominous.

Nozomi though hearing this droned tone was a little annoyed that he didn't feel the same amazement she was experiencing as she replied, "Cait sith what's your problem? Aren't you glad we're getting to see something this new?'

Listening to her Cait sith sighed annoyed as he told her, "lass I think ya might be forgettin' somethin'… I'm a cat, cat's ain't no good in water and 'sides that I-"

However he stopped as he spied something at the corner of his eyes, that something was moving from the left hand side in the darkness, it was huge and threatening and the very sight of it made him freeze as it disappeared into the darkness with those huge red haunting furious eyes leaving with it.

Nozomi feeling him turn and suddenly freeze looked up at him and was puzzled as she then turned to look to where he was looking, however as the search light shone in that direction there was nothing to be seen at all, so turning back up again she asked, "Cait sith? Are you all right?"

Shaking his head as he heard her he asked, "huh what?"

Nozomi then repeated again, "Are you okay?"

Still staring after what he thought he saw he shook his head as replied, "oh uh?... Nothing its fine lass, its fine…"

Hearing him say this Nozomi still looked unsure, but then behind her she heard Mickey speak, "right, now where do ya suppose Milo is at to?"

At this question Nozomi then completely forgot about Cait sith's spooked moment as she asked, "Milo?" For that was a point, where was the linguist and mapmaker? With that she looked around herself as she asked wonderingly, "that's true just where is he anyway?"

However it didn't take Riku more than a moment to locate him as he looked around himself, he then told everyone seemingly bored as he pointed upward, "he's up on there."

Looking up then in Riku's pointed direction everyone saw that Milo was up near where the steering wheel of the ship was, as he seemed to be talking to the commander, Lyle.

Seeing him Mickey spoke up, "oh great! Well done there Riku! Let's go on up and see what's happenin'" With that he began to run in the direction Milo was in.

Nozomi seeing him go added, "yeah let's go!" With that she went up to catch up to the king as Riku simply rolled his eyes at her happy go luckiness as he followed quickly behind them all.

Reading from the "Shepard's Journal" Milo read to the commander in the dialect of the original maker's as the words rolled out of his mouth rather clumsily as he was concentrating hard to get just the right pronunciation, "Predeshtem logtu nug… nah geb."

However it was clear that as Milo read on from the book that Lyle was far from impressed as his eyes looked on with boredom in complete contrast to the linguist's enthusiastic excitement as he finished reading out the English translation guiding his finger over the hieroglyphics, "Enter the lair of the Leviathan, there you will find the path to the gateway!" Which he finished with a gleeful smile and firm nod.

At that moment, "hey there! Milo!"

Turning at this voice it was then Milo looked on puzzled at first but he quickly became enthused as he saw that it was his friendly acquaintances from earlier, happy he waved to them as he greeted back, "hey guys!" Lyle breathing a sigh of relief quickly turned his attentions back to his commanding duties glad that this little tutorial was now over.

Oblivious though Milo made it over to Mickey and the others as he asked them all, "so how did you guys find the bunks and stuff? Have you all managed to settle in?"

At this question there was a slight awkwardness in the air as they all remembered their different experiences with their 'roommates.'

…

Milo then looked on blankly confused at this quiet atmosphere as no one made any attempt to make a reply whatsoever.

It was then Nozomi spoke up, "well… we're in at least, though its gonna be a while before we're actually really settled."

Looking at her as she said this Milo got now at least a little more of a hint of what she meant as he nodded and replied, "oh I see… yeah, its always awkward moving in at first, did you guys all meet Mole?"

Nozomi asked, "Mole?" For obviously she hadn't.

Riku though told him knowing well enough, "oh yes… Sweet too."

Milo hearing Sweet's name being mentioned then instantly knew what it was that he'd been asked for himself for as he felt awkward remembering his own experience as replied, "I see, so he asked you for that too huh?"

The silence then became overwhelming again as the awkwardness returned to the atmosphere, however Nozomi still lost at this point asked clueless, "what're you guys talking about? Sweet? What was this thing he asked for?"

However Mickey quickly changed the subject seeing Riku's really uncomfortable expression wanting to avoid an explanation, "well that's somethin' that's not needed to know right now, movin' on anyway there Milo?"

Hearing him being referred to Milo turned to the king as he replied, "yeah?"

Mickey then got straight to the question, "so what's goin on with the exploration? Are we near to where we're supposed to be goin'?"

Hearing him ask Milo brightened up as he told him, "yeah! We're definitely really close now! We're still just searching for that tunnel into the ocean which is beside the Leviathan statue."

At this reply Mickey answered smiling, "ah yeah that I remember! Well I'll bet that'll be real easy to spot!"

Listening to that name being mentioned again Nozomi repeated in her mind 'Leviathan,' for even the sound of it just gave her the chills as the illustrated image came back in her mind. Then making a slight shake with her head trying to slide the haunting image from her mind she spoke with a rather awkward smile, "yeah I bet when we see that thing it's gonna give us a fright."

However Riku simply retorted to this comment catching the fear in her voice over a simple scary statue, "only to some people."

At this Nozomi became angered as she turned and said, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

Hearing the annoyed tone in her voice Riku smirked, "ah nothing at all!" He then coughed slightly into his hand, "-cowardly-" trying to disguise it with a small smile.

Nozomi snapped!

It was then the spats again between them began with Milo looking on rather a little confused though the king looked on with a simply calm smile while the rest of the crew stared on just as awkwardly unsure. Watching them go on the mapmaker asked, "are they always like this?"

Hearing him Mickey nodded still watching the two of them go on as he said, "Yeah pretty much a lot, though its all regular kinda stuff here." Milo was then silent again but as Mickey continued to gaze on at the little fight that was going on he was actually glad at the sight of it. For things were definitely normal for now and at peace in its own weird way and it also meant that for now the truth didn't have to be revealed.

In the distance seeing the spat continuing on themselves the crew were feeling a little annoyed themselves, so seeing that it wasn't going to end too soon it was then someone decided to come in and act as the referee.

Riku sighed at the last angry comment Nozomi gave, as he simply told her, not looking at her, "I never said you were an absolute coward or anything of the sort."

Still annoyed she protested still, Cait sith in the meantime had now fallen asleep soundly on her head the sound of the two of them becoming no more then background music, "then why did you say that just now!"

Looking at her then he really was beginning to lose his calm as he spoke out, "that just now was me-"

"Now cut this out both you!" At once making the two of them stop in their tracks the two squabbling teens turned and saw the very sexy blonde Lieutenant had come on over to them as she looked at them both very annoyed.

Silent in surprise at her commanding tone Riku and Nozomi all could do was stare at her as she continued with her lecture, "if the two of you want to have your own personal lover's spat then do it in your own spare time! Not while your own duty! Is that clear?"

Hearing this taking it seriously Nozomi though wondered, 'lover's spat?' However Riku answered her instead, "yes of course sorry mam! We'll make sure not to do it again! Won't we?" He asked turning to Nozomi.

Quiet still in thought she didn't respond, annoyed seeing her do this Riku gave a quick kick in her ankle making her snap out of it, "ow! What the-"

But then she heard a sound of an impatient cough, turning quick again she saw the female lieutenant looking at her extremely annoyed, seeing her look this way Nozomi stepped back into place as she answered feeling now embarrassed and really idiotic, "Uh yeah sorry there…mam, I'll make sure not to do that again."

Seeing now that both of her subordinates had got the message she responded, "good then see that you do! Now get back to your stations!" With that she walked away from the both to get back to her own duties.

Seeing her walk up to him the commander Lyle then complimented her, "well done there lieutenant Helga, now if there no more disturbances I say now we should-"

"Commander!"

Interruptions again broke through the commander's one calm moment; biting his lip he kept his irritation in place as he asked, "Yes soldier what is it?"

Hearing his commander the soldier spoke up, "you better have a look at this sir!" With that the soldier pointed forwards to the huge window as the searchlights all convened together showing the results he had found.

Everyone looking forwards out through the window all-quiet for a moment unsure but then quickly they all became wide eyed with shock and even in some cases terror as they saw the landscape that was below them all.

For there all over the sea bed were ruined and destroyed sea ships, some of them of Greek origin, European and some were so damaged and blasted beyond recognition that you couldn't even tell that they were originally ships anymore. The sight was haunting and saddening to think of the countless lives that were lost down there in the darkness and loneliness of the dark blue sea…

Nozomi feeling horrible seeing all these ships asked aloud her eyes wide with horror, "what happened here?"

Milo just as shocked as she was adjusted his glasses ever so slightly as he breathed out, "there are ships here from every era here!"

Riku seeing all this horrible destruction he felt his own nervousness grow ever so slightly, for what could have possibly caused all this atrocity?

Suddenly another droning voice echoed through the microphone system as she said, "commander? Commander?"

Hearing her recovering from his initial shock himself Lyle replied back, "yes, Mrs Packard, what is it?"

Glad to see she'd got the attention of her commander Mrs Packard spoke, "I'm picking up something on the hydrophone I think you should hear."

Nozomi still feeling horrible after seeing all the sunken ships snapped out of it for a moment as she repeated rather confused, "hydrophone?" For she wondered what that was?

Lyle curious himself at what it was that the old woman was hearing told her pointing to the sound system around them, "Put in on the speakers."

Then doing so Mrs Packard flicked a simple switch on her system and with that the sound was echoed all around the sub. As soon as the sound came out of the speakers everyone felt chills all go down their spines in seconds.

It was a loud screeching, groaning, almost metallic like sound as it creaked and echoed all around making a sea of dread fall over the heads of the crew. Cait sith hearing the sound flinched awake in seconds though he had to grasp his head as he called out, "awww darn ya that smarts!" For his sensitive cat ears were hearing the sound like a normal person would hear nails on a chalkboard.

Quickly rushing over to Mrs Packard's work area went to see what the cause of the sound might be Lyle asked, "What is it? A pod of whales?"

Shaking her head the old woman responded, "uh-uh, bigger."

Lieutenant Helga arriving at the same time spoke, "it sounds metallic," she then reached forwards twisting one of the knobs on the machinery trying to see if perhaps she could get a better result from things," could be an echo off one of the rocks."

Mrs Packard annoyed then retorted, "do you want to do my job? Be my guest." For how could they both do any better than what she could in that dark corner?

The noise though refusing to cease Nozomi was becoming more and more anxious at the sound as she thought of the boats and the image that Milo had shown to them before on the projector, could it really be that creature? Could it be-

"Is it just me? Or is that getting louder?" Milo asked as he interrupted Nozomi's thoughts and her anxious state.

Cait sith hearing the linguist say this winced as he could feel it himself, "mate if I'm! Ach! As in much agony as I am! Ow! Then yes it darn well is!" For he was still struggling very badly with the noise still echoing everywhere.

But then just as soon as Cait sith's complaints had come out of his mouth the sounds suddenly all died away quickly with seemingly no trace. Everyone listening still were all cautious for many moments… Cait sith though lifting one of his gloved paws cautiously off his ears listened for a moment before he happily cried out, "aww crikey at last!" For now he wouldn't be in so much agony anymore. Everyone too when Cait sith released his paws from his ears all became just as relieved as Nozomi herself let out a huge pent up sigh, she was so thankful nothing happened.

Even their Lieutenant was slightly relieved as she spoke, "well, whatever it was, it's gone now."

Mickey having been quiet during this whole incident spoke up himself, "well that was certainly scary there… just what was that there?"

Riku hearing him replied, "I don't know your majesty but whatever it was… it definitely wasn't good." The king nodded at this calmly, but he wasn't completely relaxed yet though.

Nozomi in the meantime finally recovering herself was still quiet for a moment shaking her arms getting the nervousness out of her system, but then Cait sith spoke up again pointing his gloved paw into the air, "glad that noise achin fest is over! If I ever meet up with whatever was causin that I'll give 'im a good old left and right as well a right kick up the rump!"

Hearing him Nozomi couldn't help but smirk as she remarked, "oh really? I'd like to see you try that Cait sith!"

At her words he remarked with his arms folded, "ya bet I'd do it! I'd get him right in his place like I do ya! Ya daft banshee!" To which he smacked her head again making Nozomi annoyed bitterly once more.

Seeing that his crew were all relaxed again including himself commander Lyle went back once again to giving his orders, "right Helmsman! Bring us about, tighten our search pattern and slow us to-"

But suddenly his commands were cut short as everyone was launched off their feet as something smashed into the sub making them all give out huge gasps and shouts as everyone became shocked and even injured.

"What the heck was-" But before Nozomi could continue to cry out her questions another crash came and with it the loud sounds of alarms began to ring out from all over the ship.

Getting up shakily trying to get her bearings together Nozomi saw all the red lights around her as everything was now in utter turmoil, but unlike the previous experiences she had before she had no idea how she was supposed to handle this one.

However the commander already seemed to know what to do as he spoke on still with that same commanding calmness as he told his lieutenant, "tell cookie to melt the butter and break out the bibs! I want this lobster served up on a silver platter!"

At once hearing the order Helga immediately relayed though her mouth bled ever so slightly, "load the torpedo bays! Subpod crews, battle stations!" Quickly again though she was thrown off her feet as the monster took another bashing at the submarine.

Still managing to stand there after another near stumble Nozomi watched as people ran around her all getting to their battle positions but still, "what should I do?" For she didn't know anything about driving a Subpod!

However quickly then though Riku and Mickey came running over to her, seeing them Nozomi spoke to them," guys! What do we do here! How're we supposed to fight that thing out there! How can we-"

Riku quickly interrupted her, "we don't."

Hearing these two words come from his mouth Nozomi was dumbstruck as she couldn't believe it for a moment, but then Cait sith spoke up for her instead, "what're ya talkin' about there Snow drop! These people have got some kinda weaponry 'ere! At least we can-"

But then Mickey himself interrupted him for the first time in his eerie calm manner in this rather drastic moment, "no, I'm afraid I gotta disagree with ya there Cait sith, Riku's already onto the fact that that thing out there is way bigger than what any of us can deal with here or anybody on board this entire submarine."

Hearing this info dumbfounded himself that he'd been interrupted by the mouse king Cait sith then asked after a moment, "then what're ya supposin' we do then mouse cheeks?"

Mickey then was solemn and reluctant to say it but then Riku came to his aid as he told the hotheaded pair, "we've got to escape from here, we've got to abandon the sub."

Listening to these words Nozomi instantly became concerned as she spoke distressed, "but what about all the people who're on board here!"

Grabbing her by the arm Riku told her trying to lead her away, "look I know you don't like what I'm saying but they're all going to abandon this ship soon! And when they do we've got to be one of the first to leave!" Stopping he couldn't move her anymore as she refused to budge. Looking at her then he saw the shocked look on her face that really saddened him inside but then he told her finally, "we can't worry about them."

But at these words Nozomi became absolutely enraged as she then argued straight back pulling her arm straight back out of his hand, "what do you mean we can't worry about them! They're all people here! Lives are at stake! We've got to do something to help! There has to be-"

Suddenly then Milo interrupted them as he told them running in their direction, "Hey guys we gotta go! The lieutenants already ordered us all to get to the Lifepods! We've gotta leave now and fast before-"  
Suddenly then there was another huge crash that sent everyone flying once more with more yelling and shouting done, Riku landing hard on the metallic floor of the sub along with the king quickly saw Nozomi, Cait sith and Milo fall off the edge, seeing this he yelled, "Nozomi! Milo! Cait sith!"

"Aaagggghhh!" Nozomi cried out distressed as she fell, then suddenly she and Milo along with Cait sith collided with the huge front orange window of the sub, as the ship was now turned over they were both lying on top of it.

Nozomi aching gasped painfully as did Milo who shook his head from the impact, Cait sith also spoke out loudly, "ow! What made that there-"

But he stopped as he and everyone looked below and saw the terrifying monstrosity below them, it was a huge lobster like monster/creature coloured dark blue and metallic with various ancient engravings on its body as it held the sub with its two long gigantic claws as it peered through the window with its red and orange glowing eyes. Its true monstrous menace revealed to them all!

Milo seeing the creature then saw what it was as it s eyes zoomed and he realised exclaiming, "Jiminy Christmas! It's a machine!"

Gazing at its huge menacing eyes though Nozomi couldn't even move to scream from the sight of it as it horrified her so, and she realised then the true horror of the Leviathan and what it was that she and the others couldn't win against...


	107. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 4

_**Chapter CIV: Into the depths of Atlantis Part IV**_

Running hard and focused despite her fear with the sound of the alarm sirens echoing loudly everywhere, Audrey knew that she couldn't let panic overtake her, even as the cold seawater came rushing behind her few crew members who were running for their lives.

Gripping the round iron door's round handle Audrey quickly turned it clockwise as the water came in quickly crashing and roaring in its wake against the metal of the submarine's hull. Gasping as she pulled the handle the heavy door that it controlled quickly shut down with a slam, the few crew members that were lucky to survive had dived through making it past the door before it shut down tightly.

But unfortunately there were obviously those who didn't and the water quickly drowned their cries out as it slammed into the metallic door. This was something else as well that Audrey had to shut away, she had turn off her emotions, survival was the top most priority even if later on she would feel absolutely terrible.

On a higher level towards the front of the ship Lyle Rourke the commander pointed his commands out to his crew, the alarms still ringing out loudly in the air, "launch Subpods!"

At once the order was acknowledged as the following shout was given, "Sub Pods away!" The small little crafts quickly left their mother ship as they travelled on a stream of fast bubbles leaving streams behind them as they went. Rounding on themselves as they streamed out of the ship they headed straight back weapons ready, in one of these Subpods Mole and the bomb expert Vinny, his headphones over his ears he immediately hears the command, "Fire!"

Hearing this the small pods all at once launched all their torpedoes at the huge monstrosity of the Leviathan, the bombs all set off at once as they hit their target with clouds of blue smoke spreading out everywhere in the now murky waters.

At the shock of the impact the Leviathan let go of the submarine and everyone in the ship too felt it as they were all shaken from the sudden tilt and some once again were thrown off their feet.

Seeing that they were released the commander immediately directed his orders, "we're free! All ahead full!" With that the wheelman quickly steered the ship away as he and the rest of the crew did their best then to evade the creature as best he could.

Inside the ship lying on his side again Milo gasped painfully, "oww that smarts!" As his glasses had still been on him on impact they'd scraped into the bridge of his nose making a really painful pinch on the hard cold glass.

At once a concerned voice rang out, "Milo!" At the sound of this one voice the linguist and mapmaker of the expedition lifted himself as he now sat on the glass cross-legged holding his head with his right hand as he had a painful headache.

Making it over to him urgently the king looked to Milo as Riku ran past him as he asked him, "Milo are ya okay there?"

Hearing him though still a little disorientated Milo shook his head as he told the mouse king, "well I've had better days here, but that thing! It's colossal! I never expected it to be like this! And it's real by Jupiter I mean-"

But he was cut off as behind him he heard, "lass will ya get yer act together!"

For behind both Mickey and Milo in the distance on the floor on her knees looking lifeless was Nozomi with Cait sith beside her and Riku just to the side of her looking worried. The silver haired youth was silent as he stared down at her while Cait sith was annoyed with her vegetable state as he told her, "This ain't no time for ya to be lullin around now! Snap yerself back up this minute!"

Hearing him Riku knew that this was absolutely true no-one could argue with that as the alarms sounded like mad and people running to get to the life subs to try and get away from the monstrosity of the Leviathan.

Getting down on his knees himself Riku shook Nozomi's shoulder as he told her, "Nozomi! We've got to go now! Everyone's already leaving!"

However there was no reply from her as she remained silent and lifeless still, Riku himself was now becoming impatient as Cait sith was as he told her annoyed, "Nozomi come on now!"

Pulling her again a small whisper escaped her lips, "we can't-"

Barely hearing this whisper with all the cascading sound echoing everywhere Riku asked, "what?"

A gasping breath escaping from her lips Nozomi looked down for a moment as she spoke a little louder, "we can't win!"

Hearing this Riku stared at her shocked as she turned and looked at him with sorrowful eyes as she'd now understood having seen the Leviathan with her own eyes that "its too big! There's no way we can win against that thing is there? We can't save everyone! We can't-" the shock and realisation almost made tears fall from her shaken form knowing how many people were probably going to die.

Seeing her like this Riku too was shaken inside himself at this change for the usually aggressive, optimistic and rather ditzy girl who had always remained in nearly every situation determined with resolve was now trembling herself with true fear. But this frightened and drained girl was something that he was completely unprepared for, looking at her his hand still on her shoulder a sudden urge to hold her tightly came strongly from within him.

But before he could even act on this impulse behind him Mickey and Milo arrived behind them all looking on with urgent worried eyes, the mouse king spoke up, "Riku!"

Suddenly at that moment just as the white-silvered haired young man began to turn his head there was a new command was issued with fierce determination," fire torpedoes!" At once the order was acknowledged as then the crewmembers in front of the weaponry all pressed the few buttons and pulled the levers as they called back, "fire torpedoes!"

With that the small missiles were sent hurtling forwards in the dark blue waters as they whistled forwards, quickly crashing making impact upon the enormous Leviathan creating clouds of light blue smoke becoming smog like in the waters.

The sub pods seeing the impact that had occurred all immediately parted as they were on their way to follow the escaping submarine, however the monstrous creation, far from being damaged in anyway it instead reacted furiously as it released it's own attack on the distant submarine. A huge laser beam blast was unleashed, as it struck right through the aquatic vehicle.

Feeling this sudden impact made everyone tremble once again, the king seeing this spoke up now really worried, "that ain't good!" He breathed anxiously.

Cait sith then said to him his annoyance overshadowing his fear, "Oh yeah? Ya think so mouse cheeks!"

Seeing too that it was now really time to go Riku looked back to Nozomi who was still shocked with fear. Gritting his teeth he got down on his knees as he looked at her with determination as he told her shaking her shoulders, "come on Nozomi! We've got to go now!"

At the sensation of this touch Nozomi snapped out of her saddened shocked state for a moment as the sound of the alarms reached her ears and it was properly she understood the urgency of the situation. Looking at him silently he then told her again, "Come on!" Nodding then trying to put herself back together again despite the feelings of helplessness inside her she got up and then quickly being led by Riku's hand he, Cait Sith, Mickey and Milo quickly moved to get back on board to the bridge.

Running forwards once again as various screws and knots flew out from the now de-pressurised corridor, the water continuing to pour in from the huge hole that the Leviathan had struck through. Climbing fast Audrey ascended up the ladder that was in front of her.

Arriving at the top she was quickly assisted by two of her engineer colleagues, no time for thanks she rushed past them both as she called out. As the two of them sealed the ladder way, "get me the bridge!" Quickly the engineer at the phone did just that and quickly passed it over to his top mechanic so that she could make her urgent report.

Meanwhile still on that very bridge the commander amidst the chaos continued with his observations at what was happening. He himself was agitated but he still managed to keep his composure for if he, the main chain of command was to lose it then further fatal mistakes would definitely be made and this had to be avoided at all costs.

But suddenly from below with her same monotone bored voice despite the rising panic and chaos Mrs Packard spoke up, "sir it's engineering on four," she told him as she went back to simply reading her magazine continuing to ignore the sirens.

Taking the voice tube the commander flicked the cap off and at once an urgent voice shouted through almost giving him an earache, "Rourke!" We took a big hit down here and we're taking up water fast! I don't wanna be around when it hits the boilers!"

Listening and taking in this info Rourke then made his reply as he asked Audrey calmly, "how much time do we have?"

The top female mechanic then made her immediate reply as she told him, "twenty minutes if the bulkhead holds!" But then from behind her there came a distinctive metallic burst as a loud roar of water sounded as it flooded through. Annoyed at this unfortunate event she then corrected herself as she told their commander, "better make that five!"

With that info given the commander Rourke in seconds relayed it to the rest of the crew, "you heard the lady let's move!"

Hearing this now finally standing back on the bridge Nozomi was silent still perplexed with anxiety. For everything was turning out as exactly as Riku and Mickey had said it would. Nozomi quiet still then had Cait sith voice his mind as he sat himself on her shoulder, "well it's about time they realised that! Them idiots!"

Annoyed that he had said this forgetting her fear for a moment there was no time though for Nozomi to make a reply as then one of the crewmembers voiced out, "come on this way! All of you have got to move and make it down this way!"

Mickey, Milo and Riku seeing the man indicating to the metallic stairs in the red flashing lit environment, quickly they all made their way to those stairs with Riku pulling Nozomi by her left hand still as Cait sith clung onto her right shoulder as she spoke out loud puzzled," huh? What! Where! Where are we going?"

However as she was being dragged down the metallic staircase the Lieutenant Helga made another order, "Packard sound the alarm!"

Even despite with the evacuation and the obvious doom the submarine was going under Mrs Packard continued to speak in her bored tone as she was in the midst of a conversation with someone as she told them with a cigarette in her hand, "he took his suitcase? Marge honey I don't think he's coming back." As she shook her head showing her clear doubt to her friend's romantic situation.

Helga though was not in the mood for this ridiculous nonsense of hers as she shouted out to her clearly agitated, "PACKARD!"

Finally breaking her out of that one conversation though still bored and in her monotone Mrs Packard told her friend, "I'll have to call you back, no, no I'll call you," she finished as she screwed her used cigarette into the desk before finally shutting the equipment off.

Running quickly and fast still being dragged behind by Riku, Nozomi looked left and right and saw the many people of the crew escaping through various doors and in some she even saw a strange craft of some type.

Now running onto the wired bridge she looked ahead of herself and saw that Audrey too along with Sweet had emerged to join them along with a couple of other people she didn't know. Looking ahead she then saw another one of the strange crafts and as Mrs Packard's voice droned over the intercom, "all hands abandon ship," Nozomi asked herself quietly, "we're supposed to escape in that?"

But before she could speak any further the lieutenant was there to usher them in as she told them clearly agitated, "move it people! Sometime today would be nice!"

To which Cait sith immediately retorted, "all right! All right! Keep yer hair on lass!"

With that quickly everyone got into the escape sub and then running quickly inside a long row of seats became available for immediate use, seeing them the lieutenant ordered them, "c'mon! Everybody grab a seat and buckle in!" Then quickly she darted across forwards as everyone hurriedly anxious all attached their seatbelts into place, arriving at the cockpit Helga saw the commander Rourke was already there himself, he then ordered her, "lieutenant! Get us out of here!" To which she got herself into the drivers seat and proceeded to carry out that one command.

Outside as the submarine continued to plummet downwards into the dark depths, the Leviathan saw that his work was still not complete yet and clearly angered it approached closer, ready to finish the job.

Back inside the escape sub Nozomi had adjusted the seatbelt and was now sitting between Riku and Milo with Mickey on the other side of the linguist beside Audrey with Sweet on her right. As they all continued to listen to the sound of the alarms, the fear inside herself was making her heart palpitate like mad as she felt completely helpless. Closing her eyes fiercely tight she bit her lower lip praying that everything would be all right as her hands held on tightly to the safety body belt straps.

Riku on her left saw the fear continuing to plague her and true he too was terrified as he knew that she had more reason to be frightened of the water than most, but at that moment he knew there was nothing he could do to quell it.

Cait sith too just as worried as his white haired comrade then picked up a certain sound coming from the cockpit. Turning the small cat looked and saw that there was difficulty going on.

For the lieutenant was struggling with a certain stiff lever that was refusing to budge at all and now at this moment even Rourke was beginning to get agitated with fear as he shouted, "lieutenant!"

To which his strong female lead answered just as angered as she continued to pull away, "I'm working on it!"

However as Cait sith watched on the seconds seemed like hours to him and he could see clearly that the lieutenant was not getting anywhere at all, this then just made his irritation grow and grow overtaking his fear in moments… then unable to take it anymore he shouted making everyone forget their fear for a brief moment in total surprise, "Agh! That it is really irritating! Just push that darn lever woman would ya!"

Then at that moment the Leviathan had let out a second burst of laser as it ripped through the submarine making the whole thing shudder horribly, with that sudden movement Cait sith immediately launched himself forwards like lightning from Nozomi's shoulder as he pushed forwards as Helga's foot was on one of the levers, the sudden movement of the impact caused the lever to finally move and as it did so a huge blast sounded as a metallic door was blown off and a bright golden light flowed from the outside of the submarine.

At once seeing that finally their path was opened Helga looked back as she told everyone, "hang on!" With that she steered the escape pod.

Cait sith proud of his accomplishment then boasted loudly despite the emergency of the situation, "ya see! That's how ya darn well make a lever work!" To which he then laughed out loudly.

Everyone quiet at this huge boast all looked at Cait sith with dismay in their eyes, Riku then thought to himself, 'honestly that cat never changes! Even with a submarine sinking around us!"

Meanwhile talking about that once extremely efficient and valuable aquatic craft they had now all left behind in a hurried stream of bubbles as the escape subs all raced forwards in the dark depths. The ship itself exploded into thousands of pieces as a fire that appeared for a few brief explosive moments was quickly quenched out by all the surrounding waters.

Then through the smoke and clouds of the debris the Leviathan swam straight through the chaotic mess as its focus was now on the tiny survivors that were desperately trying to swim away.

In the rush as they were all being driven, inside the group were all being tossed, turned and rocked back and forth as the lieutenant and the commander still sat at the driver's seat trying to get through this chaos as best they could with falling debris hurtling into and clashing around into the ship.

Cait sith still on the floor though hadn't had the time to get back onto Nozomi's shoulder and was trying to keep his balance as best he could as he spoke out annoyed hopping back and forth flapping his arms madly, "oi! Quit this tossin' and turnin' of this rowboat! I can't keep doin' this hoppin' dance fer-" but it was too much too soon as he was thrown off his red boots and fell flat faced onto the floor his tail dangling up and then down as he was knocked out cold.

Feeling scared still Nozomi held on tightly to the safety harness as she and the others were rocked back and forth, still clenching her eyes shut absolutely silently desperate to not shiver and reveal her fear.

The others though were all looking around for though scared themselves they were all looking around all on heavy alert as all of them knew that the Leviathan was right on their tail. As they moved forwards Mickey hearing the blasts that the monster was trying to hit them with made him still really worried as he asked aloud, "that big fella definitely ain't lettin' up is he?"

Jolted forwards again Riku told him clenching his teeth still trying to keep his cool in that situation, "Your majesty I don't think that thing's going to quit until we're all blasted to kingdom come!"

Audrey hearing the white haired guy speak then added herself, "yeah I think we've all figured that all ready there thanks!"

But then interrupting all of them suddenly Rourke spoke up as he turned back and asked, "where to Mr Thatch?"

Hearing himself being called for Milo told them quickly looking into his book '_The Shepard's Journal_' with his finger on a certain paragraph, "we're looking for a huge crevice of some kind!"

At this word being mentioned Nozomi opened her eyes for a brief moment as she repeated curious, "crevice?"

Then as she did this one act the commander spotted that one geographic landmark as he spoke out pointing it out to his lieutenant, "there up ahead!"

At once seeing it the lieutenant immediately spoke into the microphone as she gave the coordinates to the other subs as she told them, "all crafts make your mark twenty degrees down angle!"

Hearing these instructions there were replies instantly," roger twenty degrees down angle!"

Then from another sub came, "I'm behind you!" With the voice revealed to be that of Mole.

Feeling the sub accelerate as it found its escape route Nozomi and the others were silent but all of them now were praying with desperate hope that they'd all make it into that dark crevice.

However the monstrosity that continued to swim and chase after them was not going to let any of the survivors have that prayer answered so easily as it swung one of its massive claws forwards, striking and destroying one of the surviving escape pods.

Hearing the blast Nozomi gasped in fright and then over the intercom there came a cry of distress as a man spoke up, "we're getting killed out here!" Knowing what had happened Nozomi shivered horribly, people had died and she had done nothing!

Meanwhile outside as the remaining survivors all got closer and closer to the crevice as the Leviathan in its rage fuelled rush smashed a rock aside with its enormous body as it tried to reach its claws forwards trying to get these irritating insects.

Seeing that this wasn't working as simply some rocks were sent flying forwards it immediately turned to its most effective long range attack as it once again unleashed another lightning bolt of its lethal lasers. As it did so the first shot immediately destroyed a target as the rest of the escape subs all quickly tried to manoeuvre out of the way of the raining debris.

Once again as everyone went into evasive action another barrage of lasers was unleashed as it destroyed another sub as it tried to dodge too but instead collided with the black rocky surface and as it did it collided with another one of the escape subs literally making a terrible victory for the Leviathan as it was a two in one strike.

Nozomi hearing these two, no! Now three subs smash she couldn't believe how much was lost now as she felt horrible pain in her heart at what was now gone but beside her as they rushed now inside the crevice Milo was speaking up loudly feeling really panicked himself, "it's only a grease trap its just like a sink! It's only a grease trap it's just like a sinnnnkkkk!"

To which this made Nozomi shout out just as panicked, distressed and agitated, "I don't even understand a word you're saying! Agh!"

Then at once another laser was shot across as it tried to claim more victims as they all rushed forwards, gasping at this frightened Nozomi then unintentionally grabbed Riku as she held onto his chest shivering terrified.

Riku gasping as she did this himself looked down and was about to demand what she was doing when he saw that she was trembling terribly as she clenched her hands on his white waistcoat. Seeing her like this he moved his arms up but then he hesitated for a moment, was it right for him to-

But then more lasers were fired from the Leviathan and as they were reason fell out of the window as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to himself bracing for any further blows and jumps.

Cait sith on the floor of the craft got himself back up finally again as he shook his head from the awful impact, a headache quickly developing inside him looking up he then asked, "what's goin on now-"

But once again he was cut off as another laser nearly got them making the craft shake and shiver again, this sudden movement nearly made him topple over again. But then quickly regaining himself he looked around hurriedly as it occurred to him, "it's that darn mammoth mollusc again ain't it!"

However there was no reply from anyone as they remained silent completely, this was more than enough evidence, so annoyed Cait sith spoke up, "right! Okay! I'm fed up with us being used for target practise!" With that he bound forwards and with that he jumped up and landed on the dashboard of the cockpit.

As he did this though Rourke and Helga were both caught off guard but then the commander angrily then protested as he demanded, "what do you think you're doin' there soldier! Get off of there!"

However annoyed Cait sith replied still annoyed, "no such luck there Rourke mate! I got a little trick I need ta be doin!"

Milo in the distance hearing and watching what Cait sith was doing asked puzzled, "a trick?"

But not getting further into it Cait sith simply smacked his gloved paws together as he then said, "right let's get to it!" With that he then kneeled down and as he did suddenly a yellow glowing light formed all over the sub in seconds making a huge protective shell all over it as it glowed in the darkness of the water.

Watching as they continued to manoeuvre back and forth avoiding the continuing entourage of lasers from the Leviathan, the other sub pod saw the yellow protective shield they were all startled. Looking what had happened to the sub that contained their commander the demolitions expert Vinny asked aloud confused, "what the heck is that thing?"

But suddenly as he asked this the protective shell that covered that pod, glowed brighter again and as it did so a beam of light emerged that then created a barrier around them too.

This light puzzled everyone immensely as they stared from within the sub, but the king looking at this yellow light looked at it unsure but then an image flashed in his mind of a certain form of a person from long ago with a long cape as he remembered he asked, "could it be that Cait sith is-"

But it was too early to speak yet as then the Leviathan continued to fire even more of its lasers down the long crevice trying to strike down the remaining survivors, however the protective shells that now surrounded the water adapt vehicles simply absorbed the destructive energy, nulling it out in seconds.

Glad at this result Cait sith smiled as he continued to kneel on the dashboard of the cockpit, he then spoke to himself as he said, "Now take this! Ya over sized gourmet dish!"

With that said suddenly a white sphere of light escaped from the top of the escape sub and as it did it ascended quickly up the shaft of the crevice and as it did, the Leviathan still trying to aim and fire down that crevice was suddenly thrown back by a blinding light that sent it screeching and rolling backwards almost hitting the rock sea floor.

At once the light floating for a moment above the crevice then descended down quickly as it spread itself over it and quickly flattened out and expanded becoming a wide like dome creating a glowing shell like manhole cover. The leviathan quickly rushing forwards recovering after this throw of power smashed its enormous claws into the protective cover, these powerful blows though did nothing and simply made its strikes rebound. Seeing this occur the creature roared loudly aggravated as it unleashed another surge of electrical laser barrage. This created a huge smog of smoke in the water but the dome remained unscathed and completely intact and it was clear that nothing could get past this enormous defensive shell.

Hearing this enraged roar down below everyone didn't know what to make of it at all, but then there was no time to question anything about what had just happened for now they had all ascended quickly and at last had broken the surface of the water making it into the air pocket that Milo had described to them all in the staff briefing.

In the darkness of that cave the two surviving subs opened their hatches as they looked all around and shone their lights forwards and there ahead of them was an ancient ruin. It was a huge and haunting sight for it was an open mouthed creature almost fishlike with its bulging eyes facing in opposite directions, but then quite apelike with its sharp protruding front teeth facing outwards as though ready to devour anyone who would ascend the long stone stairs beneath it.

Mickey having unbuckled himself was now looking outside the sub through its open hatched window next to Milo while Helga and Rourke were now taking a breather recovering from the huge adrenalin rush. Milo was absolutely gob smacked, seeing the ruins himself Mickey too was amazed and at the same time bewildered as he wondered what kind of people had made such a strange and scary sculpture.

He then spoke his thoughts aloud, "wow! It's amazin' this place! I wonder what-" But then beside both the mouse king and linguist Cait sith fell face forwards as he laid out his limbs outstretched loosely.

Seeing this happen Milo gasped out, "Cait sith!"

Mickey seeing this happen quickly got down as he looked to his small feline friend as he asked him, "Cait sith! Cait sith are ya all right are ya-"

But then Mickey was interrupted as he answered him tiredly "yeah I'm fine mouse cheeks…" he then moaned tiredly as he told him further, "I'm just needin' a nap now so…" he then yawned tiredly as he finished saying, "nighty night…" with that a sigh full of sleepiness escaped him as he fell into the deepest recesses of unconsciousness.

Seeing this happen Mickey became wide eyed as he turned back to within the sub as he cried, "Riku! Nozomi! Cait sith has-"

But then as he looked he saw that Riku was continuing to hold Nozomi who hadn't seemed to have noticed that they had broken the surface of the water and were now safe as she continued to hold onto Riku's waistcoat tightly.

Getting up from their seats beside them Sweet simply smiled at this little scene while Audrey herself just found this completely cheesy as she said, "tch these two need a room," with that she and Sweet walked off to fix any problems that there might be with the sub.

Looking down to Nozomi and then to Mickey a quiet look on his face he once again returned his gaze back down to her, his expression that Mickey saw was one of almost reluctance, no correction it was reluctance. He couldn't believe it! Had his feelings really progressed this far?

Riku paused for a moment before he spoke and shook her gently, "Nozomi?"

Her hands relaxing just a little she suddenly noticed what she had been doing and was completely surprised herself at what had happened! She then looked up to Riku perplexed as he told her with warm gentle smile, "we've arrived, we're safe now."

Seeing this smile she felt her heart beat strongly again with that same mysterious bittersweet feeling that made her cheeks brighten with a red hue… this was completely embarrassing!

Finally arriving on the ancient stone steps everyone was sombrely quiet as everyone paid their respects to those poor hard working people who had all perished at the terrifying powers of the Leviathan.

Nozomi stood beside Milo and Riku with Mickey just in front of her; Cait sith had once again reverted back to his rucksack mode as he was held by the black straps and was resting on her back.

Everyone was silent as Sweet took a metallic helmet and lay in the centre of it a candle and set it into the dark waters and let it float away into the distance becoming a single illuminating beacon as it carried the wish for all those innocent people to rest in peace.

Looking at the candle as it floated away the commander spoke up, "seven hours ago, we started this expedition with two hundred of the finest men and women I've ever known."

There was silence again, the number that she heard made Nozomi's heart pang with pain as she, no not just her, everyone had let these people down… but then what could they do against the Leviathan? How could they have possibly have done anything in those dark cold icy waters?

The commander then finished as he said, "we're all that's left, I won't sugar coat it gentlemen we have a crisis on our hands, but we've been up this particular creek before and we've always come through paddle or no paddle."

Everyone still quiet still had the sadness in their eyes as Rourke spelled it out for them what was going on, but even so it could be sensed that this tragedy just bound everyone closer together.

Once again Rourke continued, "I see no reason to change that policy now, from here on in, everyone pulls double duty, everyone drives, everyone works!"

At this point determination was now resounding in everyone as they realised that yes! They had to do their best! It was the least just to remember those lost ones and to succeed in the mission at hand.

Then Rourke looked over to Milo as he told him with dead seriousness, "looks like our chances for survival rest with you Mr Thatch, you and that little book."

Hearing this Milo then looked to the "_Shepard's Journal_," as he wondered to himself, 'it's all up to me?' But then as he wondered if he could really do this Mickey walked up next to him as he smiled up to him and gave him the thumbs up with a wink, a silent optimistic assurance.

Glad to see the mouse king giving him confidence Milo looked up to Rourke and told him and everyone else, "right! Don't worry guys! I'll do my best for everyone here!"

Hearing this from him though it didn't completely lift everyone's spirits but it did leave a nice subtle optimistic feeling in everyone, however Mrs Packard didn't share the sentiment as she spoke in her monotone voice again, "we're all gonna die…" with that she threw away her cigarette as she proceeded along to assist her other companions.

As everyone started to walk away Riku stopped in his tracks as he noticed one particular person wasn't following them all, turning back he saw that Nozomi continued to stand still gazing into the darkness as her gaze was fixed on the floating illuminating candle.

Walking back over to her Riku stared into the distance himself, he was quiet as he looked at the candle for a moment but then he turned back to her and saw that she had a serious expression on her face.

Looking at her he asked, "Nozomi?"

Quiet still further for a moment she then told him, "I've been completely useless haven't I?" There was only further silence, as Riku couldn't think of a thing to say.

Nozomi then spoke up again, "it just like you said it would be and I was just weeping and crying like a baby… I've just been nothing but a coward and let all these people die… why did I have to be such a fear stricken cry baby through all of this?"

Riku was quiet still but then he let out a sigh as he told her, "you're not the only one who was useless, I mean the king and I and everyone else too, none of us could do anything."

However as he talked still this clearly wasn't cheering Nozomi up at all and seeing that it wasn't, he got straight to the point, "but what I'm saying is, is that you're not the only one who was terrified everyone was scared."

But then looking up to him Nozomi told him, "but that fear is the thing that stopped us from helping anyone! How can I just go along like that! How can I make it up for all these people!"

Riku then told her the answer, which wasn't hard for him to tell her at all, "You just have to work hard and make sure you do your best for them from now on and on this trip, Rourke already said it, that is the one thing to do to succeed and see what can be found of Atlantis and to live their lives for them." Quiet again catching his breath he then went onto say," but most of all you shouldn't be ashamed of being frightened, the Leviathan was something that no one could not be afraid of along with any other monsters we've faced… there's no such thing as the perfect human being."

Hearing this Nozomi was surprised at such advice from the member of her friends who had always been the most stone faced in the battles they'd been in, so forgetting her feelings for a moment she said, "you know this is one of the few times I've actually have had you really give good advice."

At this reply Riku smirked, as he asked, "Why haven't I always?"

Smiling herself Nozomi said shaking her head ever so slightly, "nope! You've often just been the grumpy same old snowball."

Shaking his head at this reply unsurprised he told her his hands in his pockets with a small smile on his face, "c'mon, lets just get going everyone's waiting for us."

Nodding Nozomi followed him but then she turned her head back to look at that candle one last time as she thought to herself, 'I promise to do my best for all of you… rest well.' With that she left with Riku into the darkness of the mysteriousness of the ancient hallway of Atlantis.

In the darkness a voice whispered a smile on his lips, "well this little exploration will definitely be interesting for you all… in more ways than one!"

At his side his huge so-called co-hort asked him, "so what're we gonna do now? Do we get 'em now while the-"

A gloved hand stopped him in his tracks in mid sentence and said, "In time… we have to work subtly, with a certain little doll that'll definitely work well into our hands." With that the masked face spied the commander as he talked with Milo Thatch as they both stood next to a truck with a grey canvas and a red diamond imprinted with a pick and shovel crossed over on the side in a white stripe.

Quiet as he heard this his cohort wondered what would make that guy work well with them but then he heard his masked companion speak to him again, "and Pete?"

Blinking his attention back on him again he heard him say, "don't suggest anything to me anymore!" Shuddering as he heard this Pete's ears went down as then Uriax finished saying, "I am the one who does all the planning here!"


	108. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 5

_**Chapter CV: Into the depths of Atlantis Part V**_

Sighing wiping off a bead of sweat off of her forehead after lowering down a certain crate she'd been asked to move Nozomi spoke aloud, "wow that was a haul!" For this had to been now maybe the twelfth or maybe fifteenth crate she'd been asked to help out with.

Thinking about the objects themselves Nozomi looked up to the dark cave ceiling as she wondered what could possibly in them? For they were all quite heavy, maybe they had some kind of ammunition, food? Or maybe… " I'm too tired to think about this right now…" With that she sat herself on the back of the truck she was next to as she felt icky with sweat, sighing again she spoke, "I need a break!"

Then as though responding to this little exclamation Milo suddenly appeared from around the truck, seeing her he called and waved "oh! Hey Nozomi!"

Hearing him she turned surprised for a moment but then seeing him she brightened up in moments as she responded, "oh! Hi Milo how are you?"

Glad to see an optimistic reply he told her," Okay… though I'm still sad that I can't drive the truck." He finished with a sad slight pouty face as he sat next to her.

Hearing him say this Nozomi replied," oh I see…" for she remembered that little moment rather too well, for at the time not only was he annoying the commander to pieces the rest of the crew too were just as bitterly aggravated.

For unfortunately as much as Milo would like to think, he was not a good driver for every time he tried to drive the vehicle forwards into the vast unknown of the underground leading the rest of the troupe, he always stalled every other minute.

And sadly everyone else didn't have the same humorous patience like the king did, saying that he would get better in a while. But that while was obviously going to be way too long for anyone's liking so for Milo sadly he had to be happy with being led by the digger machine by a string of rope even though it was **his **great expedition.

However not wanting her friend to get too depressed seeing his sad face Nozomi told him trying to be reassuring, "but you know its not that bad really! I mean you've been really reliable so far! I mean we'd never have got this far into this place without you!"

Hearing this praise surprised to hear this Milo asked her, "really?"

Nozomi nodded at this smiling as she then went on, "yeah I mean all those corridors and stuff! I'd never be able to think of which one to take to another! I mean I'd be like a rat in a maze, and the others too definitely!"

Seeing that his work was being praised Milo replied, "wow thanks! I haven't had that much praise for it yet."

Smiling herself glad to see that she was cheering him up then said, "well you deserve it… though when we come to a cross road corridor path like that again, you better make sure that your book is the right way up."

For she remembered then the other rather embarrassing memory that had happened not too long ago, at one point there was a choice between two different corridors that they could take, one to the left and one to the right at first Milo had pointed for them to go to the left but sadly that path led to a rather big pothole which the digger fell into.

This obviously had distressed a very disgruntled Mole who cried over the rather big boo boo his poor mechanical wonder had gone through, this had caused Milo to look back at '_The Shepard's Journal_' and realise his foolish error as he turned the book over and pointed in the opposite direction with an awkward smile. This caused everyone to look at him with annoyed eyes while the wailing and fussing from Mole continued in the distance.

This had then led to everyone having to help drag out the digger with lots of ropes and a whole lot of muscle and sweat leaving everyone with aching muscles and backs and this had further increased Milo's unpopularity, sadly.

Remembering this incident Milo laughed awkwardly as he told her his hand scratching the back of his head, "yeah I will from now on, sorry."

Hearing him say this Nozomi nodded as she told him, "yeah well you better! Besides it took my back at least a few days to recover from that." With which she flexed her left shoulder holding onto it with her right hand getting rid of a kink in her bones.

As she did this it was then Milo noticed one particular passenger that was continuing to rest on her back by those black straps, "so uh? How's Cait sith? Has he woken up yet?"

Hearing this question Nozomi looked at him and blinked and then remembered him, she was quiet for a moment as she reached behind herself and had Cait sith sit on her lap. He appeared limp and unmoving; obviously in his toy mode again, looking at him it was hard to believe that he could be such an annoying hair pulling and loud individual.

Staring at him for a moment with Milo silently looking on she then sighed as she said," nope, obviously not… he's definitely taking a nap and a half."

For then quiet again she wondered why on earth he had to sleep for so long? After all the king wanted to speak with him now too, especially considering the magical yellow shining barrier that had protected them all from the leviathan's blasts. How did he make it?

Also she remembered before when she fought against some of the heartless at the start of her journey and the knight in the red armour in Basil's world when he'd been there on her back. He definitely had something inside himself he hadn't told any of them about. How did he appear when she'd been in battle with that knight unlike any of the others? Why was…

Seeing Nozomi doing her serious curious stare at Cait sith all Milo could do was look on quietly himself, but then thinking he knew what it was he reached for something he noticed on his right side. A water flask, seeing it he picked it up and thought quietly for a moment and he knew what might help as a small smile appeared.

Nozomi not noticing for a moment continued to stare on quietly at her inanimate friend when suddenly something came into her vision as she heard Milo say, "here this'll perk you back up."

Looking up surprised Nozomi saw then the flask in the mapmaker's hand as he smiled down to her, quiet for a moment still she heard him continue on as he said, "you know Cait sith'll perk back up again, I mean I haven't known him too long but I can tell he's definitely not the type to leave you guys hanging around forever, right?"

Really surprised he'd come to this summary Nozomi was speechless for a moment but then she smiled herself as she took the flask from Milo for a brief second and uncorked it taking a large swig out of it.

Watching her swallow Milo saw Nozomi puff out a breath of refreshed rejuvenated air with a smile on her face as she told him, "Yeah you're right! I know he'll recover and while he does we'll definitely make huge discoveries on this trip too right?"

Seeing her do this Milo was pleased that he'd been able to uplift her himself and so took the flask from her and then opened it saying, "You bet we will! We'll make huge bounds in science that no one ever has and the world will know about all the huge awesome pieces of history in here! We'll go back as heroes!" With that he took a swig himself.

Watching as he chugged the water from the flask down Nozomi moved Cait sith back over her shoulders and as he finished she told him, her fist clenched rocking it back and forth victoriously," you darn right we will!"

Quiet then there was simply smiles between the two of them when suddenly Vinny appeared from Nozomi's side, noticing him the two of them were surprised as he had a wide-eyed nearly panicked look on his face as he looked at something in particular, pointing he asked, "you guys didn't just drink from that did you?"

Thinking that this question a little odd, Nozomi looked at the flask that Vinny was staring and pointing to in Milo's hand as he nodded his answer quietly while she simply shrugged her shoulders and answered, "yeah so what?"

With that Vinny told them both a horrible revelation, "well that's not good! That was Nitro Glycerine in that flask."

Puzzled for a moment Nozomi suddenly remembered a certain little lesson in Chemistry about the dreaded chemical. She jumped off of the truck freezing in place paralyzed with fear as she spoke out, "what?" While Milo simply held his neck as though something was going to explode from his throat.

Vinny then told them in a cautious manner holding his hands out, "okay you guys don't move! Don't breathe! Don't do anything… except pray maybe."

Hearing this feeling sweat pouring down once again from her forehead as she was holding her breath dreading an internal implosion Nozomi thought to herself bitterly pursing her lips as her face was turning red, 'we might as well just be dead already then!"

"BBBOOOOOOMMMM!"

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

Both Milo and Nozomi screamed at this sudden huge roar of noise and then suddenly it died down as it was replaced with hysterics of laughter as both Vinny and Mole started to walk off obviously highly amused from the trick they'd just played.

On the floor now breathing hard almost feeling she was going to have a heart attack Nozomi heard Milo speak up gasping for air himself, "man I can't believe those guys did that!"

Nozomi herself on the floor digesting what had just happened clenched her hands tightly as she spoke clearly agitated, "you…you…you..!"

Milo looking at her was quiet now feeling even more nervous now than with the just hoax explosion incident that had passed as he watched as suddenly Nozomi got up and summoned her keyblade suddenly in her right hand as she shouted, "you jerks!"

With that sudden shout Mole and Vinny turned around to see a furious Nozomi on their tail, seeing that she hadn't taken the joke very well they started both running now panicked themselves.

Vinny as he ran called back, "hey little lady can't you take a joke!"

Hearing this Nozomi shouted straight back, "I'll teach you about funny so called death jokes!"

With that in the distance as everyone continued to work away fetching supplies, Riku Mickey along with Helga and Rourke who were all standing together having a discussion watched as the silly little scene occurred.

Riku simply shook his head in annoyance as he then continued to move his crate along unsurprised by her usual idiocy; Mickey smiling awkwardly himself spoke up, "well uh? It's good to see she's lively there." He finished with a nervous laugh.

Helga obviously though wasn't amused as she had her arms folded annoyed, Rourke though serious in most of his moods couldn't help but be slightly amused himself as he spoke out, "indeed, but at least that's an interesting show to watch."

Still chasing her prey Nozomi shouted out, "get back here you idiots! I'm gonna hammer you both to kingdom come! I'll-"

But suddenly she stopped as she caught a glimpse of something at the corner of her eye, looking into the far distance into the caves above she squinted her eyes for a moment. She thought she caught a look of something shiny… silent she was sure she saw movement of some kind, "what was-"

However she was interrupted as a couple of mocking voices interrupted her thoughts, "oh look the mademoiselle is all a flustered and weakly kneed!"

Vinny nodded too, "yeah no absolute real fight in there!"

At these words Nozomi automatically snapped back to rage mode as she heard them cackling away again and once more she swung her keyblade around as she went straight back to her chasing shouting out loudly, "I'll give you a fight! Now hold it right there while I-"

Watching in the distant darkness from where they all were the mysterious masked strangers chatted amongst themselves in a strange language as they saw the strange show of running and shouting from one of the members of this odd group.

One of the members feminine in tone turned to another member of their group unmasked but hiding in the shadows with them. The feminine one speaking her question was quiet as the shadowed figure waved their hand dismissively obviously uninterested as a sigh was then heard.

The masked female was silent for a moment before turning to her other members and directed them to go on forwards, at once clutching their sharp spears they all proceeded forwards into the darkness again.

Waiting as her comrades went past the masked leader looked to her shadowed companion who too shuffled and went to moving on too. Around that person's shoulders a sound of shuffling was heard as well as some odd animal chitter chatters that were quickly quietened by a gentle hand as then they all launched into the darkness with the female masked leader following quickly and closely behind.

The journey continued on for many more days and nights, though for how many though it was hard to tell for with no light shining from the sun or moon there was no real clear way to tell.

The work that everyone had to do was hard on occasions and even exhausting for the most part, assisting the trucks, carrying ammo, fetching and searching for supplies in the barren ancient cave.

But doing al this work had allowed them to start interacting and helping them get along with the crew. Nozomi and the others had now gotten to know everyone just a little bit more and for their impressions now? Well not too different, Mole was still a digging dirt obsessed weirdo, Vinny still bomb and explosive crazy and still as drone like as ever.

But Nozomi had gotten a little more used to Audrey and now at least wasn't fighting her, too much. Sweet their medic who she finally got to meet was definitely the nicest of the lot though for some reason she couldn't understand why Milo Riku and Mickey were uncomfortable around him.

However there was also two other things that she and the others were clear about and that it was no matter how much time had passed, first of all that there was still a rather biased feeling against Milo. Why this was though was clear for a couple reasons, first of all his rather weak and awkward uncoordinated nature and for also some of the mishaps they had so far had had on the trip. This had led the crew to excluding him from certain events and even some acts of completely dismissing him. Such as doing something simple like not helping the mapmaker up a rather steep hill, leaving him to practically fend for himself and excluding him from the evening meals.

Feeling that this was unfair had led to them mostly assisting Milo and hanging out with him as he worked through the journal surrounded by his many books and map measuring devices. The king was the one who paid the most attention and interest in the research that he was doing, while Nozomi and Riku chattered now and again and sometimes when they managed to, play a game of cards which helped to pass the time peacefully. This was also refreshing not having a certain cat bantering and making a fuss which led them having probably one of the most peaceful times they had had so far in their long journey.

But the other one last major thing that they were unsure about was their commander and lieutenant, Rourke and Helga. For none of them had been able to spend that much real time with them and they all agreed that there was something about them both that they had to be very much on guard about around them…

Stopping at a huge gap that was in the way of the expedition group was a huge pillar, looking at it mostly everyone had the same train of thought, how on earth were they supposed to go forwards now?

However though Milo and the king the eager learners and researchers ran across as they studied the single pillar that was there as it was covered in numerous hieroglyphs and engraved images.

Looking at it his eyes widened in amazement and fascination Milo beamed to the king, "this is amazing isn't?"

Hearing him the king replied just as impressed, "yeah it sure is! Look at all this amazing work!"

To which Milo nodded eager to learn all about the wonderful information this pillar had to reveal, the king continuing to look on at the pillar then suddenly noticed a certain image that had caught his attention.

However he hadn't noticed Vinny behind him who stared up rather bored at the wondrous artefact that was before them, Milo seeing Vinny spoke to him, "you know this is amazing! I mean look at the size of this! It must be half a mile high! At least! It must have taken hundred, pff! No thousands of years to…" However then Milo's voice quietened down as Mickey was concentrating fully on the engraving he saw before him.

It was simple but in a strange way dazzling, it was an image of a single person with their hands and arms reaching out as they seemed to be shining with something and in the centre of their chest was a single glowing diamond of some kind. But the other thing that really drew his attention to the image was a particular other thing that was on their body. Seeing it he asked, "Could the Atlantians have had-"

But he was cut short as Vinny pulled him by the scruff of his neck as he told him, "c'mon there mouse cheeks! I don't want ya going ka blooey everywhere!"

However as he was being dragged back Mickey began to call out a little bit distressed, "hey wait there! There's somethin' I got see on there! I need to-"

However it was too late as Vinny quickly let go of Mickey as he got to his favourite toy to use, the ignition box. Like a child at Christmas a big smile on his face Vinny pushed the switch down and in seconds the dynamite that he plotted here and there around the pillar exploded and made the wondrous artefact collapse in seconds making now a walkway across the huge gap that was their obstacle.

Seeing it fall Nozomi knew how much the king was going to be upset about it along with Milo as she said, "oh dear… "

However Riku though knowing this just as much as Nozomi spoke up in a rather cool tone, "well there goes the pillar."

Walking up to where there former discovery was standing Mickey and Milo were both staring with appalled open mouthed faces, Vinny though undeterred spoke up with his hands up showing what he'd created, "hey look I made a bridge, it only took me like, what? Ten seconds? Eleven tops?"

Quiet still the both of them still saddened at what had happened simply walked back to the others; Milo then spoke again, "aww! That was such a waist of a discovery!"

To which Mickey only nodded quietly as he walked and he wondered to himself as he saw Nozomi with Riku both waiting to greet him with smiles on their faces, 'did the Atlantians know about them too?'

Further on into their journey together they'd all now come across an area covered in snow and ice and the temperature was very low, making everyone's teethes chatter.

Due to this the travelling troupe were all given warm clothing, however though in some cases this clearly wasn't enough as Nozomi was busy rubbing her arms like mad feeling really, really cold. Though she was now wearing a big grey snow jacket and gloves on each hand and a matching white coloured scarf finishing with a grey snow hat, it didn't stop the temperature penetrating into her skin.

She had been asked to carry some wood out but due to the weight and slipperiness of the ice and her being a girl they let her carry it on a small snow sleigh which she dragged by a single rope which she'd dropped to the ground. Then as a big enough cliché that could have happened at that one moment she sneezed loudly as she spoke out her complaints, "man it's cold!"

Riku behind her also carried some wood but in his arms wrapped up warmly himself with a blue coloured jacket and some simple white earmuffs on he told her, "What do you expect? It's not like we're going to Hawaii is it?"

Nozomi annoyed looked at him with jealously at his better strength as she then said still rubbing her arms, " how can you not be affected by this! It's practically sub zero out here!"

To which Riku simply replied almost in a cocky manner, " I just have a better metabolism than you, that's all," he said finishing with a small smile to which Nozomi just looked at him just more annoyed. But then he stopped and turned as he told her, "now come on, we've got things to do! This is no time for you to be chattering away with your teeth!"

Riku then walked on his way forwards continued on his way carrying the wood, Nozomi in the distance behind still chattering shouted out loud, "I don't need you reminding me!"

With that she picked the rope back up again as she continued to march forwards, annoyed bitterly she then remembered Cait sith on her back as she felt his straps again, "it's not fair you get to have a long nap and miss all this hassle we're going through!" She then spoke out a further complaint, "and at least in this mode you could warm my back up! You really are useless on-"

However she stopped then for as she looked in a certain direction she noticed something in the snow, it was shiny in the light. Noticing it surprised Nozomi quiet dropped the rope again as she walked on closer to inspect the mysterious item.

Looking down at the snow it was half buried in it was clearly small and looked like a marble, curious she took her right hand and lifted it out of the white substance. The object in question was a small sphere like object, almost like a marble or maybe it was a jewel? It was coloured in a pale blue colour or maybe it was a grey? It was to a point when Nozomi looked at it that it reminded her of stone for some reason, looking she then thought she saw something about it glow.

But suddenly breaking her out of her thoughts Rourke shouted up from his truck that he was travelling in, "miss Nozomi!" Startling her Nozomi turned her head and saw the commander with his arms folded with an annoyed look on his face, "c'mon! This is no time for loitering around! That wood is vital! Now hurry up!"

Seeing she was holding everyone up she quickly shouted back apologetically, "oh sir! Yes sir! Sorry sir!" With that she quickly stuffed the jewel into her pocket as she grabbed the rope again and quickly marched as fast as she could with the wood on the sleigh.

Suddenly again she heard rustling in the distance and stopped once more… did she see movement again?

But then, "Nozomi!"

Rourke interrupted her as she once again was being chewed out, apologising she shouted back, 'sorry!" With that she rushed forwards as quickly as she could unaware of the eyes that were watching after her in the darkness.

Annoyed Rourke himself at Nozomi's behaviour he watched as she went past his truck and apologised again hurriedly with an awkward smile on her face. Putting a hand to his forehead rubbing it trying to relieve himself of a headache, he swore this crew were all nothing but a hassle to him, "geez Louise," he said aloud to himself for after this trip he definitely was going to take a long well over due vacation.

But as he removed his hand from his forehead he noticed something himself at the side, "That's strange?" He uttered.

For something shiny seemed to be coming from a slightly collapsed stone building of some kind. Staring at it strangely his curiosity got the better of him as he jumped out of the driver seat of the truck and made his way forwards. Looking back he saw that the rest of the crew were busy with their duties and wouldn't notice him. Seeing this he decided to see what that particular shining thing was as he said, "well this should be interesting? Maybe a little bonus to what we're also gonna be getting at the end of this trip." His greed and glee relieving some of his annoyance as he made his way up.

Hiding away in that simple collapsed building, Uriax was the one who had created the shining spectacle as he simply used a mirror and a small flicker of light that he had called upon his right finger. This simply created the shining effect he wanted and bang on target the one who he aimed for was making his way up.

Smiling pleased at this Uriax then said, "just like a moth to a flame"

Pete next to him was very uncertain about this plan as he spoke worried, "hey are ya sure this is a good idea? We're mighty close to them lot down there, if he rats us out then-"

However he was cut off as Uriax told him, "don't worry he won't, besides this is one little arrangement he'll definitely accept without a doubt… after all," he then looked down and saw that Rourke was nearly up to them, smiling further he finished, "he's the type who doesn't like sharing with anyone."

Pete hearing this sensed the dark humour in his voice and usually he'd be one and up for it but the way he said it chilled him to the core and suddenly then Rourke finally emerged. As he did Uriax spoke dismissing the spell and putting away the mirror the smile still there, "now let's begin the propositioning shall we?"


	109. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 6

_**Chapter CVI: Into the depths of Atlantis Part VI**_

The journey continued on, after the icy terrain the exploration team had all managed to struggle through. Everyone freezing,teeth chattering all trudged together through the deep white icy snow. Finally all of them fortunately had made it back to snow free plains which had more natural and suitable warm temperatures which was a huge and massive relief for everyone.

But for some reason things had become... a little strange to Nozomi Riku and Mickey, though there were no obvious real reasons for this. For the exploration team itself and the keybladers themselves hadn't seemed to of changed, but there was something a little different about Rourke, though he had the same strict commanding tone and military discipline, he always carried he had gained this rather arrogant smirk. However everyone had already seen this smirk on him numerous times, this one seemed more sinisterly devious in some ways but not paying this too much attention to this no one was thinking too deeply about it they all simply got on with their duties.

Riding on the back of one of the trucks Nozomi (with Cait sith on her back still still not having woken up), Riku and Mickey all sat together while Milo was at the front in the passenger seat pointing out their way forwards and onwards as they continued on the long and winding path.

Nozomi sitting inside watching the dark scenery through the open canopy was getting restless and so bored with this mundane routine of duties. It felt like as though all this travelling was leading them no where fast at all! So speaking up her frustrations she spoke as her back fell onto the trucks metallic surface, "man this is taking way too long! When are we going to get to this Atlantis place anyway!"

Hearing her Riku responded rather bored himself, "how should I know? The only one who does is Milo."

Listening as he stated the obvious Nozomi responded, "yeah thanks a lot! As if I didn't know that all ready!" She then turned her face away from him as she turned her attention to Mickey instead as she asked, "your majesty?"

Hearing his title being called Mickey turned as he asked her, "yeah Nozomi?"

Glad that she'd gotten his attention she proceeded with her question, "has Milo told you how far we are from our destination? Because it just feels like its taking forever."

Quiet for a moment after she'd finished her question Mickey told her, "well true, I can't argue with ya there Nozomi, it is takin' a long time with these here vehicles that pretty much is obvious but..."

Listening to him and hearing him trailing off like this at this one moment Nozomi looked at him as she pulled herself back up right, quiet herself as she saw him looking into the distance she encouraged him to continue on as she said, "but?"

Hearing her Mickey finished, "well, we're not too far from our destination apparently there's only a couple of obstacles and then that's it."

At the sound of this information Nozomi was pumped straight back up again as she replied, "well that's great then! I mean I'm dying to see what this ancient place is like and also-

"But," cutting her off Nozomi quietened down in seconds as she looked on with a puzzled expression as Riku too looked at the king himself as he saw their royal advisor had a serious expression on his face, they then both listened as he said, "there's something that's been bothering me."

Hearing this surprised that he hadn't caught onto it Riku asked,"what is it? Mickey?"

Quiet again for a moment Mickey then told him and Nozomi,"I'm just wondering why we haven't seen any heartless since we've been here."

Then really surprised themselves Nozomi and Riku hadn't even thought about that since they'd arrived in this world! Recovering after a few moments Nozomi responded first as she said, "um... I don't know? Well... isn't it just because we haven't seen Pete here?"

At this Riku responded, "that's true, but then would they appear in such an ancient and abandoned place like this? There are no other hearts for them to prey on except ours."

Mickey hearing both replies nodded as he replied himself, "true on both counts, but you're wrong on one thing I think there Riku."

Hearing this reply the white haired keyblader repeated, "wrong?"

To which the king nodded as he told him, "correct, because I don't believe that we're alone in this place."

As the king said this Nozomi asked then, "wait your majesty you've seen-"

However at that point suddenly they came to a halt as the truck stopped causing a slight shake, surprising everyone Riku asked, "huh?What's going on why have we stopped?"

Now really curious forgetting what she was about to say Nozomi quickly hopped out of the truck to see what was going on, while Riku too was just as curious hopped out but waited for Mickey and as he did the mouse king looked upwards into the distance as he seemed to stare at something in the darkness.

Seeing him looking he asked, "your majesty what're you-" but suddenly Riku looking where the king was staring to saw some kind of movement in the darkness of the cliff edges, though it was a brief sight, there was definitely something there. But what was it?

Meanwhile running over herself with Cait sith still on her back in his backpack mode Nozomi saw that Milo, Audrey, Sweet and the others all standing together and approaching she could see clearly why.

Across the path was a huge crumbled wall it was so enormous in fact that there was no way to even climb over it, since it was so smooth over its surface with only some few horizontal patterned lines across.

Looking at it Nozomi wasn't even sure she could cross it with her own power, but walking over still amazed she stopped standing behind Milo and next to Audrey as she entered the small gathering of seven other people, with her adding and making it eight (nine if you included the unconscious Cait Sith).

She then listened quietly as Rourke spoke up, "looks like we have a little road block," to which Nozomi thought to herself, 'well that's completely obvious ain't it?'

But watching on she saw Rourke turn to Vinny as he continued to look up at the huge wall, he then asked the demolitions expert, "Vinny what do you think?"

Hearing his commander asking for his opinion he immediately gave his evaluation as he squinted his left eye measuring up the huge obstacle, " I could un-road block that if I had about two hundred of these," to which he pointed to the stick of dynamite in his left hand, but he made a further calculation "problem is I only got about..." he then calculated on his free right hand what he had in his explosive inventory, "ten!" Then Vinny looked into his satchel while Rourke looked on with annoyance at this evaluation, he then took out what he had on himself as said, "plus five of my own and a couple of cherry bombs, road flare."

Listening to this odd... list Nozomi spoke up, "well how are we supposed to get across that thing then?"

To which Vinny looked to her and Milo as he made a little joke with his own sly wit, "well if we just had some Nitro Glycerin, that'd make a big enough boom, hey? Milo? Little lady?"

Hearing this blank for a moment Nozomi looked really annoyed just as Milo became as she cried out, "hey!" To which at once Mole burst out laughing loudly and madly, Nozomi had to restrain herself from bashing him over the head again with her keyblade as she looked at his annoying face.

Mickey and Riku then finally made their way over to see what was going on and hearing the laughter they both wondered what had caused this? But Rourke was getting a little tired of this foolishness and so knew in moments how to stop this large outburst of laughter, "looks like we're gonna have to dig."

At once hearing this delightful info, Mole brimmed with a huge grin as replied with a positive thumbs up,"it would be my pleasure!"

'Mole digging?' Came across the keybladers minds, this was going to be an odd sight.

After manoeuvring the other vehicles out of the way and of course the other exploration members, Mole began his most loved of loved activities, digging. The machine roared to life in moments and as it did its sharp coned nose immediately dug straight into the wall.

At first as everyone watched on the machine seemed to have a powerful upper hand as sparks flew out left and right everywhere, as everyone watched Nozomi thought to herself in the distance, 'wow! I would never be able to drive that thing!'

Then suddenly at that one moment as though fate reading her mind, problems occurred. The machine though obviously could penetrate through the wall it unfortunately was not doing it to a rough rubbly surface and so the machine had friction obvious from the sparks on the smooth surface. At once the machine got stuck as the cone nose got wedged into the wall.

Mole though undeterred pulled hard on the levers and the wheels as they became tougher to manoeuvre as the sparks flew out left and right in the drivers compartment. Despite his determination though unfortunately the machine couldn't take it and then heaving and breathing, it finally spat out a flood of fire from its rear pipes finally ceasing its drilling.

Coughing and spewing out smoke as it clouded his compartment Mole immediately became annoyed and frustrated as he tried to move the levers again, however to no avail and seeing he could do nothing he called out angered, "work!Stupid! Argh! You are stupid!" As he smacked his head into the steering wheel, angered at his machines muck up and collapse as well as his own inability to stop this breakdown.

Seeing that he had literally screwed up, Mickey spoke up, "well looks like that poor fella's upset."

Riku only shook his head as he would have expected this digging and drilling expert to have known that this would have had happened on such a smooth surface like this.

Nozomi only nodded quietly as she watched on, then quietly as she did she saw their engineering expert walk across to fix Mole's problem, "there's Audrey's cue," she said aloud though not entirely excited.

Watching from where she was standing Nozomi saw as well interestingly that Milo too followed behind Audrey as she pulled off the boot covering revealing the boiler and engine which brimmed out with dark smoke.

She then looked on and saw Audrey seemingly dive in as she started throwing various nuts and bolts out behind her as Milo dodged out of the way by ducking down. As she did this Nozomi thought to herself annoyed, 'she should watch where she's throwing those things!' But as she watched on she wondered to herself as she asked Riku, "what do you think she's doing?"

Hearing her ask this question Riku replied in his honest dry manner, "how would I know? Do I look like an engineer to you?"

As he replied like this Nozomi simply replied, "nope" as she rolled her eyes expecting no less from old snowball.

But then as she turned her eyes back again to watch she saw that Audrey had to head away for some reason, probably to help fix the machine. But then as she went away she saw that Milo was doing something, though he was looking over his shoulder cautiously obviously not wanting Audrey's wrath.

Nozomi became curious what was he doing? Suddenly then he pulled out a wrench and hit something and as he did the machine immediately sprung back to life as first the dead dark smoke was quickly replaced by lighter grey smoke, Mole seeing the wondrous effect spoke out, "she lives!"

Really surprised that he had done this Nozomi spoke out, "wow! How did he do that! I thought he was only good at reading maps and translating!"

Mickey spoke up then himself as well as he added, "So did I! There's a lot more things to him it seemed than even I knew!"

Watching further with her amazed eyes Nozomi saw Audrey return, she asked something to Milo and as she did he made an explanation of some sorts as he had a rather smug look on his face.

Audrey listening went to the digger and closed the engine boot and then turning back to Milo she looked ready to hit him as she pulled back her right fist, the linguist pulled himself back not wanting her to hit him.

Nozomi became alarmed in moments as she spoke out again, "hey!" As she immediately went to intervene.

Riku and Mickey watching her leave were silent for a moment but then the white haired keyblader spoke aloud as he rolled his eyes, "she's butting in again."

Mickey in turn simply pulled his arms up as he shook his head with a warm smile as he replied, "that's just who she is."

Running up Nozomi then saw Audrey hit Milo, but it wasn't a violent assault instead it seemed almost playful as she simply hit him gently in his right arm twice with both fists before strutting off leaving Milo to rub his arm hard trying to rid the pain.

This slowed Nozomi's pace, in fact stopping her all together as Audrey walked past her, but before she left her range of vision she asked her without turning around an annoyed expression on her face, "what'd you hit him for?"

Audrey stopping for a moment then told her annoyed, "why don't you just go and find out from boy wonder yourself!" With that she walked off.

Standing still for a moment Nozomi wondered to herself, 'what was her problem?' But then she simply walked forwards towards her main focus, arriving finally before him as he still rubbed his arm a little painfully still she asked, "are you okay Milo?"

Hearing her he looked at her and quickly regained his composure as he simply folded his arms with a positive smile hiding the ache he replied, "oh hey Nozomi! Uh yeah! Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine no problem here!"

Smiling relieved that Audrey hadn't done anything too severe, she replied, "that's good!" With that she turned to look at the back of the drilling machine and seeing the smoke again she asked, "how did you fix this thing? Do you have some experiences with machines or something?"

Hearing her ask this question Milo told her his confidence growing, "something like that! You see where I used to work in the museum, the boiler in this big boy is a Humac model one P fifty four circuit A thirteen, and where I work we had the A fourteen model." Clearly enjoying being able to show off his keen knowledge of boilers, he took a deep breath as he then continued, "and you see the heating core is a whole Humanic line and they've always been a little, "Milo then indicated with his right hand a wavering motion to indicate the temperament of the machine before concluding, "so sometimes you have to give it a little boom to persuade them a little." Milo then finished as he punched his right hand into his left indicating what he meant by a little boom.

Nozomi was silent listening with a slight baffled look on her face, as half of what of Milo had said had gone completely over her head, but at the very end she understood what the boom meant as she realised that was when he used the wrench on the engine. So finally she replied, "ah, okay! Well... I didn't get all of that but it's amazing what you were able to do there! Well done Milo, its good to see you've got multiple skills, they've really come in handy."

To which Milo grinned happily really proud of himself at that moment, "well you know I try."

But then behind them both, "okay, okay enough praising there you two! We've got an exploration to get on with!" To which both Milo and Nozomi saw it was Rourke ordering them from one of the trucks.

Hearing him Milo spoke up first, "uh right yeah sorry!" With that he ran forwards first himself.

Then quickly Nozomi replied too, "yeah me too! Sorry sir!" With that she headed back towards Riku and Mickey who were standing before the truck they'd been travelling in.

But as she ran forwards she bumped into a certain other travelling exploration member who was dressed in a uniform with a long over coat and a gas mask and construction helmet of some kind.

Seeing this she quickly apologised, "oh sorry sir!" Before running off again in the direction of her friends. However unbeknownst to her the masked being shuddered and made an odd hissing sound as his eyes glowed haunting soulless yellow, but no one else would notice since Mole's loud laugh was heard and the trucks all followed slowly behind the driller as they made their way forwards.

It was a long time later in that day (though still no-one could tell when it was night or day anyway), but finally they arrived in front of a huge long bridge stretching far forwards. It was pale grey in colour and all around it was nothing but a sea of darkness flooding everywhere hiding any other possible things that could have been beneath it.

But what was allowing them to see any of this haunting environment they were all in was a simple torch of some kind illuminating everything with a dull green, yellow light. Looking at it it, it was completely and utterly eerie as everyone stared up at it with uncertain eyes.

But as Milo looked up from the 'Shepard's Journal' seeing the resemblance between the actual physical object he was seeing and the illustration inside his book, he then spoke up, "this is it, it's gotta be!"

Everyone was silent as Rourke their commander spoke up, "all right we'll make camp here!"

Nodding at this everyone then began to move to do just that, but still that light was distracting and as it continued to shine on Audrey asked, "why is it glowing?"

Hearing her ask this Nozomi answered, "dunno? It's not electric is it?"

But Mole hearing both these silly little girls replied enlightening them, "not it is not is a natural Phosphorus source."

At this explanation Nozomi replied nodding, "oh!" But then turning quickly to the king she asked, "what's a Phosphorus source?"

Laughing a little as he heard her question Mickey replied, "I'll tell you in a minute Nozomi."

But Vinny then added his own statement as he pointed to the odd object, "that thing is going to keep me up all night, I just know it!"

To which Riku added just an annoyed, "ditto on that." For he was not the type that was able to sleep with too much light shining down on him.

With that all the group dispersed to get themselves set up, but as they all headed off Helga turned to her commander as he had asked her to come and speak to him about a certain something. Finally making her way over she asked, "so what it is it you wanted to talk to me about, Rourke?"

Smiling as she came over he told her, "well you see its a certain little surprise, something which I'm sure will suit us both real well?"

Not understanding what he meant, she watched as he turned around for a moment and pulled something out of his pocket, "now just excuse me a moment I need to make sure of something." It was a small glass like object and with it he shone it in the eerie light and as it did it shone reflection across the darkness and as he flashed it slightly in the darkness suddenly from across the darkness somewhere shone a dark blue light ever so slightly. They'd made contact.

Seeing this Helga asked, "what's that?"

Smiling Rourke replied with that smug smile on his face, "a couple of contractor's... and soon we'll both have everything we want!"

At this it was then Helga listened quietly and keenly to the plot as her greed grew as her own darkness swelled within her own heart... everything would begin from that night on.


	110. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 7

_**Chapter CVII: Into the depths of Atlantis Part VII**_

It was now late in the night, the lights were dimmed down as everyone was finally resting having finished their duties for that long day. However the glowing green torch hanging from the rocky and dark craggy roof continued to shine on, though fortunately with their own lights dimmed it wasn't bothering anyone too much.

"Come and get it!" Came a large shout that disturbed the quiet atmosphere, this noisy broadcast came from their expeditionary cook, Cookie.

He had a very heavy American Texan accent, and he was an older man with a beard and moustache. He wore a brown bowler hat with a red feather that stuck out at the side, he also wore a pale grey shirt and long blue dungarees which also somehow covered his boots. Which caused on a occasion people to wonder when on earth he ever managed to take his boots off?

Sitting around their usual spot Nozomi, Riku, Mickey and Milo were together as a simple lamp nearby gave them their only source of light. They all sat with a tray each on their laps as they waited for Cookie's... muck.

For honestly, though it managed in some bizarre way to give them the sustenance they needed to get through the day it unfortunately was not at all appetizing, gulping almost with a shudder Nozomi saw that Cookie was done with Sweet, Audrey and Mole's group as he was now heading in their direction.

Seeing him coming Nozomi whispered to Riku, "I hope this batch isn't going to be as gross as last night's!" As she remembered odd little lumps here and there in her 'meal' that made her very, very suspicious.

Hearing her Riku replied, "don't push your luck" as he imagined himself what was coming.  
Listening to the two of them Mickey told them both, "aww c'mon now fella's at least yer gettin' somethin to eat you should think yerselves lucky!"

Seeing his usual optimistic nature though didn't really cheer up either keybladers as they both looked at the king with sullen faces, quiet as he looked at the two of them Mickey himself then felt very awkward himself as he sat quietly.

It was then Milo spoke up feeling the awkwardness as well himself, "yeah, well it's good I agree with you Mickey that we're getting to eat, but it doesn't get rid of the fact that it isn't-"

However he was cut off as suddenly, "here it is!" Cookie had arrived.

Still holding their trays looking as reluctant as ever he carried on," here ya go! Y'all will need 'em vitamins and minerals! The top there is in all of Texas!" With that he plopped each tray with a huge spatula of his special gruel, which he claimed consisted of beans, bacon whisky and lard. But with the amount of travel they'd done it seemed that all that was left of the four ingredients was lard.

Nozomi gulping again staring at the dreadful stuff replied almost wanting to hang her tongue with a yuck out of her mouth, "thanks..."

However Riku was simply silent as there was nothing good he could possibly say about this stuff. Mickey though the good and civilized king had to live up to his rules of etiquette as he replied with an awkward smile himself as he once again he too had to ingest this awful stuff, "yeah that looks... really nice Cookie."

Hearing the praise that he was receiving he smiled as he replied, "aww shucks ti weren't nothin!" Finally he turned his attentions to Milo as he said, "Here ya go Milo! Put some meat on them bones!" With that he poured a large gloop of his muck onto his tray.

Feeling just as awkward as everyone else was Milo though spoke up trying to be polite himself as he said, "thanks Cookie that looks... greasier than usual."

Receiving more praise delighted that his cooking was getting such great reactions he replied, "like it? Well ya'll can have some more!" With that he poured onto everyone's trays again, though not using a spatula this time as he used the whole pot and then as he finished he walked off as he spoke again, "yer all so skinny ya could all turn sideways and ya'd all look like zippers!"

Watching as he walked away with the horrible stuff dripping from her tray Nozomi repeated puzzled, "zippers?" As she wondered what the heck he meant by that?

Riku looking at his tray then looked to Milo as he told him, "well nice going there."

Milo hearing him looked blank for a moment but then he told him, "how was I supposed to know he'd do that! Don't blame me for this." Nozomi though was simply quiet as the two exchanged hard looks as she took her own spoon and started to literally dig in, though obviously with huge reluctance.

Meanwhile back at a certain distance, Audrey Sweet, Mole Mrs Packard and Vinny were too trying to ingest their own messy slops that were on their trays. Universally everyone was disgusted and Audrey looking at her own tray gacked as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

Mole looking at her tray then spoke, "I wanted the escargot, " for when Cookie had been dishing out his yucky concoction he had given them each labels, for Sweet he had given him 'Caesar salad' Audrey, 'Escargot' and finally for Mole he had received, '

oriental spring rolls.'

Audrey though clearly didn't want her 'Escargot' and passed it over to Mole saying, "knock yourself out!" He took it greedily with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he was incredibly delighted at his luck.

Sweet though taking his spoon in his hand moved to take a bite, but as he did he saw the 'outcasts' as Milo sat and ate with his friends and despite that the meal obviously was just as unpleasant for them, there was still laughter that could be heard in the air.

Seeing the smiles that were on their faces as they all joked and talked Sweet felt he wanted to know them all better and so then turned to his group as he said, "you know we've been pretty tough on those kids, why don't you say we cut them all some slack."

Audrey having got another tray on her lap heard Sweet say this and looked to the group herself and as she too saw the happy atmosphere as well. Though she still wasn't completely keen on Nozomi considering her few arguments with her and the rather idiotic things that she and the others did she decided to give them all the benefit of a doubt. So she replied to Sweet a smile on her face, "yeah sure why not? We might as well have a good laugh ourselves anyway!"

At that moment still chewing through her meal hard, Nozomi couldn't help but smile as Milo joked as he talked to the king trying to teach him how to speak Atlantian, though they both just sounded like they were saying gobble de gook to her. Even Riku who was chewing through his meal a spoon in his hand, he couldn't help but smile too as it was a fun little show to watch.

But suddenly interrupting this moment came a shout, "hey!"

Everyone turning then surprised not expecting anyone to shout saw it was Audrey as she waved out to them, "you guys why don't you all come and join us!"

Hearing this still chewing Nozomi stopped in her tracks, she was shocked! Audrey was inviting all of them to eat with her group? She simply stayed frozen in place but then suddenly Milo spoke up surprised but yet delighted, "what really us? You guys don't mind that?"

Nozomi turned again as she looked back at Milo, she finally swallowed as she thought to herself, 'he's going to agree that this that easily?'

In the distance she then heard Audrey call out again as she shouted out, "nah come on over here!"

Milo at once started to walk over but as he did Nozomi had got up and tapped him on his back making him turn around again as she asked him hurriedly, "Milo are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Hearing her ask this question he blinked confused as he replied, "sure? I mean why wouldn't it be?"

Really surprised at this Nozomi spoke again feeling dumb founded, "but what about all that stuff they put us through? You know with the nitroglycerin and those other pranks and stuff? Are you sure they won't do anything like that again?"

It was now really clear that Milo hadn't thought about this at all and paused as he put a hand to his chin, what would he do if something did happen again. Nozomi watching him was quiet, she felt a little guilty causing this doubt but she had to be honest, she didn't want Milo to get his feelings hurt again.

But then surprising her yet again Riku stood up as he finished his mouth full and moved to go over himself as he said, "let's just go over."

Nozomi and Milo were then both shocked, but it was Milo this time who spoke up his own doubts surfacing, "but, are you sure this'll be good, I mean like Nozomi said they might-"

It was the king's turn this time to interrupt gently as he said, "it'll be okay for us, besides Riku and me will chip in if anything happens, besides this a good chance to get to know everybody better, right?"

Hearing him say this Nozomi was silenced in seconds as then Milo became brightened himself in moments glad to know his back was being covered, "hey well that's good at least! Let's go and converse then." With that he started to head on over following Riku who had walked on ahead.

Mickey smiling as Milo walked past looked to Nozomi as he asked, "you coming now too Nozomi?"

Still silent for a moment she was unsure but then knowing that Riku and Mickey were both gonna be there and seeing Milo's positive response she felt her own positivity rise again and she smiled then finally as well as she responded, "... yeah, okay! Let's go!" With that she ran over and up with the king to catch up to Milo and Riku.

Milo was the first to arrive ahead of the keybladers and as he did he quickly spoke, "hey you know it's really great that you guys have invited all of us over like this, it's a real change of pace."

Hearing him say this Sweet responded as finally Riku, walked up behind their linguist and quickly sat himself down, "yeah it is, but you know it was really about time that we all got together and so why not now?"

At these words Milo nodded again and at once Nozomi and Mickey too finally made their way over and as they did he spoke again while they sat down, "yeah definitely, I mean I just can't believe it! I mean it's such an honour for us to be included in your-"

There was then an enormous fart that sounded out, it was a huge watery raspberry sound, it became evident what had really caused it. For as Milo had gone to sit down Mole had placed a red whoopee cushion under him that had caused the eruption of sound. Mole then started to laugh madly as he rolled on the floor, completely in hysterics.

Everyone was completely annoyed as they looked at him mad and spoke out, "Mole!"

At once the French dirt obsessed digger put a hand to his forehead as he said, "ah forgive me I could not resist! " He finished with a seemingly innocent look in his eyes.

Nozomi then looked at him skeptically as she thought to herself rolling her eyes, 'yeah sure!' She then went back to try and and eating her food.

Everyone too was busy trying to do just the same but as Audrey paused for a moment she looked to Milo who was still looking into the 'Shepard's journal' and as he did she asked him, "hey Milo don't you ever close that book?"

At once interest was picked up again as the keybladers looked to Milo and as they watched quietly Sweet looked at his icky spoon as he spoke up too, "yeah you must have read it a dozen times by now."

Hearing this Nozomi and the others had seen Milo look at his book quite a lot of times but they never really thought much into it and now looking at his friend Mickey became curious, what was making him look at the book so much?

Milo then told them all his reasons as he continued to stare at a particular section of the journal, "yeah I know, but this doesn't make any sense?"

Now hearing this Mickey immediately put his tray down as he walked over and peaked over Milo's shoulder as he asked him, "what doesn't make any sense there?"

Looking at the mouse king for a moment Milo looked back to the journal as he continued to explain to him and everyone else using his spoon as the pointer, "well you see in this passage here, the Shepard seems to be leading up to something he calls it 'The Heart Of Atlantis'."

At these words Nozomi and Riku then almost thought at the same time as one another

'The Heart Of Atlantis?'

Milo continued on unaware of this keen interest, "it could be the power source that the legends refer to," he then used his spoon as he turned the page and showed what the problem was, "but, but then it just cuts off, its almost like there's a missing page."

This made Mickey completely suspicious as he looked at the book, but then he spoke to Milo saying, "well that's definitely strange there Milo... do you mind if I have a look for a minute or two?"

Hearing him ask Milo replied knowing that he could trust him, "sure, here you go." With that he handed the journal to Mickey.

Watching as Mickey took the journal Nozomi wondered what it was he was going to be looking for in it, but then she turned back to Milo as she asked him the question that Riku too wanted answers about, "Milo? What is' The Heart Of Atlantis'?"

Hearing this surprised Milo asked,"huh didn't I give a briefing about that?"

Nozomi shook her head but then Riku spoke instead for her, "we weren't there for the beginning meetings, we were called in at short notice."

At this quick explanation Nozomi was surprised but impressed as well, she was glad that he could think of something like that on the spot, Milo however unaware of these thoughts then said, "oh? Well... 'The Heart Of Atlantis' is one of the main reasons we're on this exploration, its said to be an enormous power of huge magnitude something so extraordinary that there are no words to describe it."

Hearing this magical description Nozomi was amazed but Riku though was not as dazzled as he wanted the simple down to earth facts, "but what do you believe it is?"

Milo hearing this was glad to see he thought in the same light he did this as he told him, "well I believe personally that it is a power source, one that is something beyond normal energy sources like fossil fuel or electricity."

Riku nodded as he replied, "I see."

Seeing that he agreed Milo asked him, "so do you think that it might be too?"

However the white haired keyblader gave only a single reply," can't say." For obviously he was no expert on the subject and so he couldn't really give his own point of view on it.

Milo seemed a little depressed at this as he replied, "oh..." and went quiet again.

Nozomi staring down at her tray with the horrid food thought to herself,''The Heart Of Atlantis'? An energy source?' For somewhere inside she thought it had to be more than just that... it just felt like more.

However Vinny staring at the newcomers as they all got so serious said to them in his same old monotone, "hey guys come on relax, we don't get paid overtime for this."

Nozomi blinked then as she was coaxed out of her own thoughts again as she repeated in her mind puzzled, 'overtime?'

But Milo relaxing now wanting to let go of the serious mood he replied to Vinny as he still moved the spoon around in his hand as Mickey continued to look into the journal beside him," I know, I know, sometimes you just get carried away but hey? You know this is what this is all about right? I mean discovery, teamwork, adventure?" However unfortunately the blank looks on everyone's faces pointed to otherwise as Milo awkwardly asked, "unless maybe... you're just in it for the money?"

There was a slight silence before everyone answered now the rather most obvious of what it was going to be, "money, money, money, money, I'm gonna say money."

He then looked towards Mickey, Riku and Nozomi as he asked them sadly as they hadn't given a reply yet, "are you guys in this just for that too?"

"Huh?" Nozomi asked, why was she in it? Well, "um, ha ha, uh well I can say for me its definitely not for money."

Feeling relieved at this Milo sighed and then he turned to Riku, "and what about you Riku?"

Hearing a question that was being asked to him he answered, "well I can say too for sure it's not for money but... its a secret."

With these words said Nozomi was surprised that he used that single word 'secret' she wondered why he did? Milo too was also becoming curious but Mickey seeing that he was going to ask distracted him with his own answer," yeah and well for me here, I'm here for the same reasons as you Milo! I'm really interested to know more about the Atlantians!"

Glad feeling relived forgetting what he was about to ask Milo replied scratching the back of his neck with a smile , "well that's good, glad I'm not alone in my aims..."

Sweet noticing Milo and the way he was scratching it asked him as he walked over to have a closer inspection,"something wrong with your neck?"

Milo then answered still scratching away as he felt that nasty kink, "yeah I must have hurt-"

However he was cut off as suddenly Sweet caught Milo's head with both his hands, this made Nozomi and the others jump at this sudden action and it even surprised Milo but before he could say anything Sweet turned his head left, "agh! Ow!" Then finally right.

With that he let go of his head but as he did Mickey turned his attentions quickly to Milo as he asked him worriedly, "Milo! Hey are you all right? You're not hurt are you!"

Straightening his neck Milo felt a huge amount of relief as the pain he was suffering from was gone! He gasped as he said, "no, in fact I'm all better! This is..." he couldn't believe it at all.

As Sweet sat back in his seat Milo asked him amazed, "hey how did you do that?"

Nozomi still perplexed at what had happened asked as well, "yeah! What was that you did?"

Hearing the questions now being put to him, their medic gave them his answer, "I've been with an old medicine man."

Riku then asked unsure, "a medicine man?"

Sweet not hearing the questioning tone in his voice immediately answered, "yep, I was born and raised with him," with that he drew a photograph from his right vest pocket and showed it to everyone.

Getting closer to have a look they all saw an old black and white photograph with an image of a man and a woman standing hand in hand with a baby tied on the woman's back by a baby basket carrier of some sorts. The man was dressed to as a best description like a rancher with a cowboy like hat on his head and a black moustache under his nose, a scarf was tied around his neck and on his his hands were a pair of big gloves. The woman next to him had long dark pigtails reaching down past her chest and the dress she wore was white in colour from what could be seen from the photo, it almost tribal looking with its big bell sleeves.

Nozomi looking at the picture then saw the baby and looking at it she realised who they all were before Sweet even began to describe them, "my father was an army medic, he settled down in the Kansas territory after he met my mother."

As he put the photo away Nozomi smiled as she could feel the gentle warm from it and from the simple description that Sweet was giving, Milo then spoke again smiling himself, "no kidding?"

Sweet smiling replied, "nope," with that he reached into his shirt again and pulled out a certain little something he always wore around his neck," I got a sheep skin from Howard Yu and a bear skin from old iron claw," the thing that everyone saw there revealing more of Sweet's history was a necklace that had on it it a feather, some odd beads here and there and a spiky red object which everyone assumed to be the bear claw.

Sweet then put the necklace away and as he did he continued on with his history as he buttoned his shirt back up,"halfway through medical school I was drafted, one day I'm studying gross anatomy in the classroom and the next I'm sewin' up rough riders on sam one hill."

Nozomi thought at this point wondering, 'rough riders? Sam one hill?' But then Mickey spoke up as he was really impressed by Sweet's history and knowledge, "wow! That's an amazing past you've got there Sweet."

To which the medic replied happily, "well thanks."

But suddenly interrupting,"main course!" It was Cookie and at once everyone refused politely as they all made their excuses of not wanting anymore, however Cookie simply smiled and laughed as he said, "well don't you worry! It'll keep and keep and keep."

Glad that they were all not going to get anymore they all looked on with the same grimace and then Mrs Packard taking another huge breathe on her cigarette spoke in her monotone, "thank god I lost my sense of taste years ago," with that she twisted her wispy item into the yucky substance as she and everyone else poured their mucks into the fire as it all put it out with a sickeningly brown puff as though even it couldn't stand it.

Nozomi grimaced as she spoke aloud, "I wish I had some watermelon to eat!"

To which Riku looked at her and replied dryly unsurprised entirely, "you always want watermelon to eat."

It was now later in the evening and everyone was busy pitching up their tents, in the arrangements that they'd all had so far Nozomi, Milo, Riku and Mickey would all sleep between two tents between them, Milo and Riku would sleep in one and then Mickey would spend the other with Nozomi.

It was very rare when they swapped over, but tonight Mickey had said he needed to talk about something with Milo and so Nozomi and Riku had to spend the night together. Though this wasn't really that big of a deal to anyone at that moment.

Busy as he helped Nozomi pitch up Riku had just finished as she did the finishing touches straightening out the creases here and there. But Riku looking over saw that Milo and Mickey were having a few problems and as they struggled he asked, "have you guys finished yet?"

To which Milo replied to him, "well yeah but..." however the end result was clearly unsatisfactory as it looked more like a mess than a tent.

Seeing this Riku sighed as he walked over and said,"here let me handle this." With that he make the correct adjustments while Nozomi watched from their own tent finally finishing on her end.

Mickey feeling awkward knowing that he should have done better told him, "yeah thanks there Riku, sorry about this I just haven't done anything like this in a long time."

Hearing this from where she was Nozomi was surprised but then again thinking about it, it would be rare for a king to even need to go camping however Riku replied, "it's no big deal your mickey, besides its not the hardest thing in the world."

Milo nodded as he watched Riku finishing as he said, "yeah that's true, I mean I'm the same I haven't gone camping since... since the last time my grandfather took me."

Hearing the mention of his grandfather as she started to pull out the sleeping matts Nozomi was intrigued, but then she'd never asked Milo about his family at all.

Audrey too was interested as she asked pulling and finishing with a single rope on her own tent, "I never got to meet your grandfather what was he like?"

Rolling out his own matt Milo smiled as the king rolled out his own next to him as he relayed his memories, "where do you start? He was like a father to me really, my parents died when I was a little kid and he took me in."

Nozomi's eyes widened as she now lay on her own matt as she said, "the same."

Hearing her Milo asked, "what?"

Realizing she had spoken out loud Nozomi gasped, "ah! Um?" She laughed awkwardly then as she said, "ah, sorry I just, you sound very similar to my past too."

Listening to this Milo asked surprised,"really?"

Nozomi nodded as she became ever so saddened a little, "yeah... my parents died when I was young too, my papa... he died before I was born, in a battle of some kind or something and my mama... she died when I was three years old."

Hearing this really surprised herself Audrey replied feeling saddened herself, "I'm sorry to hear that."

Nozomi shook her head as she said, "its okay, besides I can always see her whenever I want to," with that she pulled off her crescent moon necklace and with it she opened it up and then held it out and as she did Audrey walked over and had a look at the woman in the picture.

Audrey could definitely see a strong resemblance between the two and she smiled as she saw the gentleness in the woman's smile as she held her baby, "she looks very beautiful... and happy there."

Nozomi nodded as she spoke on, "yeah, my master was the one who took the picture, he was there to comfort mama after papa died and he kept her going and after my mama died from her illness my master took me in and raised me himself, he was the one who taught me to be strong no matter what and to be reliable and its my dream to be like him someday."

Audrey then showed Milo the picture and then everyone else and as she finished she handed it back to her, "well that's a nice dream you've got." Nozomi nodded again as she replied, "thanks." With that she slipped her necklace back on.

Milo then asked her, "so how is your master now? Is he the one made you came on this exploration?"

Nozomi was caught off guard slightly as she replied, "something like that... he went on a journey a long time ago and... I have heard from him since."

Surprised then Milo made his deduction quickly, "so... have you been journeying so that you can find him again?"

Hearing this Riku who was now walking back stopped as he looked at her as well as the king and as they stared Nozomi made her reply as she said with a hopeful smile, "yeah, something like that, rather obvious huh?"

Her two companions were stunned! They'd never even thought that that might have been on her mind while they journeyed but then Nozomi spoke again, "besides I'm always connected to him since I have this which he gave me," with this she pointed to her Sakura flower hair brooch and said, "as long as I have this along with my necklace I'll always be connected to them both."

Milo hearing this felt warmed inside and as he did he spoke again as a smile appeared on his face, "I see..." he then giggled a little at something.

Seeing him do this Nozomi was confused but amused herself, "what is it?"

Milo then told her, "it's just I can..." he then scratched his head as he relayed another old memory of his," one time when I was eight, my grandpa and I were hiking along this stream and I saw something shining in the water."

Curious at what it was Audrey asked, "what was it?"

He then answered holding it imaginatively in his left hand, "it was a genuine arrowhead."

Mickey then replied, "wow that must have been an amazing find?"

Milo replied to him still smiling, "yeah it was and you'd think that I would have discovered a lost civilisation the way grandpa carried on about it."

Riku finally sitting down himself next to Nozomi just listened quietly though he was clearly enjoying this discussion on old memories as a smile decorated his features.

However Milo went on, "it wasn't until I was older that I realised the arrowhead was just some compressed shell mixed with Zinc pirate that had fractioned into an isosceles triangulate ."

Not quite getting what Milo had said but understanding that it meant it wasn't an arrowhead Nozomi nodded, but then Mole walking past hugged a strange bat teddy to himself as he said in his white blue and red striped pyjama's, "that is so cute!"Nozomi couldn't help but feel that it was kind of weird coming from him.

Glad at these memories Milo then asked something else, "say Audrey, no, no offence but how did a teenager become the chief mechanic of a multi-million dollar expedition?"

Hearing this question it was a valid one to ask, so with interest Nozomi and the others listened quietly as Audrey gave her answer as she took off her boots and socks, "well I took this job after my dad retired, but the funny thing is he always wanted sons right?" As she said this she lifted her rolled bed matt as she then described the roles her father wanted,"one to run his machine shop," with that she held the matt like some enormous part of some kind with just one hand representing the business she was was to run," and the other to be middle weight boxing champion," with that she then punched into the bag a couple of times hard with her free left hand. She then finished as she lowered the matt again and rolled it into her tent saying,"but he got my sister and me instead," with that she crawled into her tent.

Listening to this explanation everyone was quiet, but then Milo asked curious, "so what happened to your sister?'

Audrey then popped her head out of the tent as she answered with a smile, "she's twenty four in Nov, with a shot at the title next month." She then lay herself down happily as she finished saying, "anyway I'm saving up so my pappy and I can open up another shop."

Thinking that was nice Mickey then spoke up, "well that's a really sweet thing for ya to do Audrey."

She smiled and replied, "thanks, and by the way, " with that she focused her attention onto Mickey as she stared at him for a moment as he looked back perplexed slightly until she settled her gaze on Riku.

Seeing that she'd turn her sights to him he asked, "...what? Why're you looking at us both?"

Audrey then spoke her mind, "nah, well nothing in particular, I was just curious as to what kind of families you guys have?"

At this question this was something that hadn't even crossed Nozomi's mind to ask as she thought to herself, 'Riku and Mickey's families?'

Hearing this being put to him Riku was silently perplexed as Milo asked him, "yeah actually, what families do you both have?"

Quiet for a moment hearing their linguist ask this Riku was unsure of how to answer but then looking to his left he saw Nozomi looking at him eagerly almost like a puppy, he then thought to himself, 'what even she wants to know?' But however seeing that everyone else was looking to him it was clear he would have to be the first to answer, so sighing he spoke, "well... of you all really want to know, my family isn't all that exciting, it just consists of me, my mom and my dad, they're both hard workers and most of the time I don't see them till the evening which leaves me time to go out and hang with my friends and... there's not much else to it then that."

Hearing that he was an only child Nozomi replied,"oh?" As she thought that might have been the case.

Nodding hearing this Audrey replied, "okay, well its no wonder then that you're kind of plain."

At this Riku wondered where that comment had come from as he asked, "what's that mean, " however next to him Nozomi giggled at his reaction making him look at her annoyed with embarrassment.

Milo smiling himself then looked to the king as he asked, "so Mickey, what about you? Do you have a family?'

Now his turn to answer Mickey proceeded to do just that, "well I don't have parents anymore like you and Nozomi... but I am married and I have a whole lotta of friends and like anyone else I like to go on big trips now and again which is what's led me here."

Hearing of his marital status Nozomi gasped, "you're married your majesty?"

Riku froze as well as Mickey, he couldn't believe she'd said that and Milo plus Audrey looked at her perplexed as the female mechanic repeated, "your majesty?"

Realising her idiotic error Nozomi froze as she then started to laugh awkwardly scratching the side of her head as she said feeling dumb, "uh it's nothing! Just um... yeah..." with that she bowed her head down feeling stupid.

Riku just shook his head in disbelief as he put a hand to his forehead as he said, "idiot."

Not getting why she was behaving like this Milo looked at her puzzled but then suddenly a certain someone walked past them all and seeing her he smiled up as he asked, "forget your jammy's Mrs Packard?"

Their announcer and expert listener walked by as she was dressed in a brown dressing gown, her hair in curlers with green beauty cream rubbed all over her face with a pillow hanging from her left hand and a magazine in her right. Walking in her white socks and pink fluffy slippers she replied to his question, "I sleep in the nude."

At once everyone unaware of this info all looked uncomfortably shaken, and then suddenly each of them were thrown something as Sweet added, "you'll all wanna pair of those, she sleep walks." And it was revealed that these things were all black eye caps and Riku taking one of these in his hands thought to himself, 'well I'm not taking this off tonight!'

Vinny in the meantime being the only one who hadn't added to the conversation spoke up as he lay on his matt with his own eye cap on, "well as far as me goes, I just like to blow things up."

Nozomi hearing this couldn't help but roll her eyes as she said, "why am I not surprised."

But then Sweet walked over as he pulled the black eye covering device as he told their demolitions expert, "c'mon Vinny! Tell these kids the truth!" With that he released the eye cap as it slapped back into his face.

As he walked away Vinny looked at him annoyed but then he too finally started to relay his family history too pulling the cap off again as he spoke, "my family owned a flower shop, we would sell roses, carnations, poppies and you name it."

Hearing this it was a surprise Vinny had worked in a business that was so completely parallel to his normal preferred line that everyone couldn't help but be amused and even slightly charmed by this tale.

Vinny in the meantime carried on, "one day I'm making about three dozen crochetings for this prom, you know? The one they put on their wrist and everybody they're coming, where is it? We needs it, does it match my dress? It's a nightmare." He finished as he covered his eyes with one of his gloved hands.

Listening to this Nozomi unexpectedly couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Vinny but then she listened quietly as he continued on, "anyway I guess there was this leak next door with gas or what, BOOM! No more chinese laundry." Vinny then turned over as he lay down and said,"blew me right through the front window, it was like a sign from God I had found myself with that boom." He finished as he lit a match showing the significance of that soul changing day.

Hearing his life story Riku thought to himself, 'well that's certainly a way to discover a living,' but then as the thought occurred next to Vinny Mole was busy digging himself into a hole as he nestled himself into mother nature's earthly bosom as he giggled with delight his light shining upward as he quickly turned it off.

Feeling a little uneased by this he asked, "by the way about Mole... um, " but then he just couldn't or actually he didn't even want to ask the question.

However Milo did it for him anyway," yeah what's his story?"

Quickly though Sweet told everyone, "trust me on this you all don't wanna know" then looking to their mechanic he told her," Audrey don't tell them, you shouldn't have told me but you did and now I'm tellin' you all! You don't wanna know!" With that he blew out the lamp as now it was time for sleep.

Glad the conversation was over Riku spoke quietly putting the eye cap on, "good now we can get some sleep, and I'm so glad he didn't tell me... I really never want to know about Mole's past!"

Nozomi nodded, but then before she rolled over she pulled Cait sith over as she held him over herself and asked in a whisper, "Cait sith... I hope you're gonna wake up soon... Oralee's gonna be be upset if you stay like this forever..." Feeling the sad thought pass as she held Cait sith to her chest she then thought happily before putting her own cap on and falling into the recesses of deep sleep, 'tonight was fun...'


	111. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 8

_**Chapter CVIII: Into the depths of Atlantis Part VIII**_

_There was a sudden slash of movement as something shone in the red tinted light, her eyes widening at the sight Aqua quickly ducked and rolled out of the way due to her fast battle reflexes. The child was still in her arms as she continued to breathe painfully exhausted._

_Quickly taking more of a protective stance, she held her keyblade out in a crouching position with her free hand keeping the child close to her, looking then at what had attacked her, she saw horrified that it was a knight like her! He was dressed in a dark orange armour with yellow linings with his brown cape tattered and ruined as his enormous keyblade stood at his side that almost smited her. _

_Outraged she shouted out"What do you think you're doing! Why're you attacking us? Can't you see this-" however her angry enquiry was cut short as the knight began to sway to and throw almost like a mechanical doll as he started to walk forwards. _

_Seeing this she was absolutely startled as she began to ask again, "what're-" _

_However suddenly around the knight appeared dark creatures as they emerged from pools of darkness, swaying to and throw in almost the same way as him. Their antenna swaying left and right along with those haunting yellow soulless eyes that peered at her and the child, all too willing to devour and destroy. It was the heartless. _

Nozomi wincing as she was experiencing the continuation of her previous dream, she gasped a little as she gritted her teeth as she was now experiencing the battle that Aqua was now facing while also trying to protect the child she had. Grasping the blanket tightly that was covering her she turned on her side as the dream continued on in her mind her eye cap slipping off.

As she did so though there were jumps of movement as a band of masked beings darted back and forth around the camp. The masks that they wore were enormous white things with big eyes and gaping open mouths with light shining from out of them, the faces were almost ape like and were clearly designed not to frighten and intimidate but also to protect and conceal as huge mounts of fur covered the backs of the foreign investigative strangers.

Running left and right all of them crouched on all fours like animals scrounging around as they rooted through various things left and right, but then there was one figure amongst them who was both unmasked and also walking normally upon two feet.

Two small white shapes left that persons shoulders as they started to dart around and investigate around themselves, then they looked into Milo and Mickey's tent. As they did the two small white shapes jumped in and around having a look when they began to made a series of squeaking sounds indicating that they'd both found something, quickly the standing figure and the leader of the scurrying troupe made their way over to see what the two tiny scouts had found.

Gazing down at the mouse king and linguist as they continued their peaceful slumber the two of them were silent, but the leader reached down and grabbed a certain satchel that Milo had discarded to his side and quickly they took out the various pieces of paper, a hat and other various knick knacks until they took out an old black and white photograph that had Milo as a small boy with his short blonde hair and rather big glasses that framed his happy smiling face as he stood by the leg of his beloved gentle and inspiring grandfather who was dressed in his safari exploration uniform. Staring at this gentle image through the mask the leader put their hand on the photograph as though the warm happy emotions of the past would radiate and warm their own fingers.

However the standing figure seemed not to notice as they crouched down as the two white forms continued to squeak and indicated to a certain item that the king held closely to his chest, '_The Shepard's Journal_' feeling that this object was important the figure gently and quietly tried to remove the piece of literature from his possession.

However in the distance suddenly there was a sound of foreign movement, sensing this in seconds the scrounging strangers immediately started to flee, the leader too also began their retreat but then turning back they saw that their standing companion had not left as they continued to try and take the book from the king.

Quickly rushing back the leader ushered them to urgently stop speaking in their foreign tongue that they needed to go, obviously the person was reluctant to, but then their two small scouts too were now were also urging them to leave and so with an annoyed sigh they ceased and quickly got up too as they ran following the leader, the two white shapes chasing after them.

Approaching seeing the encampment in the slight distance and the other party that had been following their prey Uriax and Pete stood silently, however the big lumbering cohort asked his current boss, "what do you think of them guys? Do ya think they'll get in our way?"

Hearing this question his leader simply made a small laugh like sound making him aware that it was definitely a smirk that had appeared under his mask, Uriax replied to him, "I doubt it, and even if they do make an interference," he then brought his right hand as a small yellow flame appeared over his pointed finger in moments, "I'll just have to fry them to a crisp too!"

Back in the camp Riku continued to slumber on but then he heard a slight crunch on the ground stirring him out of it, sitting up from his matt he pulled off his eye cap as he wondered what was going on when suddenly a light shone from somewhere!

Alerting him waking him up in moments he turned to see what it was and he calmed down immediately but he became puzzled as it was Milo who tiredly had got up with a torch in his hand looking drowsy, seeing him like this Riku asked him, "what's up with you Milo?"

At once the tired linguist brought out a small shovel with toilet paper on it as he then walked passed him and answered, "bathroom..."

Hearing him say this as he walked passed Riku replied, "oh?" And seeing that he'd got up for nothing he settled back down on the matt to get back to sleep. Pulling the blanket over himself he settled himself back down, but then he opened his eyes one more time tiredly. But as he did he became wide eyed in moments as there straight in front of him was Nozomi's face. She had somehow managed to roll off her own matt carrying her blanket with her and was now lying incredibly close to him.

Sitting up again in moments shocked he asked, "what the? How did you-" but then he looked back to Milo's tent where Mickey was still slumbering away quietly, seeing this silently himself he remembered the sleeping arrangements that they'd come to the day before.

"Oh... yeah I forgot, we decided on that arrangement yesterday didn't we?" Holding his head with his right hand he was thinking he was really dim for forgetting something that had been arranged just hours before, but then his gaze turned back to Nozomi again.

She quietly continued to sleep away as she held Cait sith still close to her chest like a teddy bear, her blanket had slid off her slightly revealing her chest and arms that were still dressed in her lilac and blue striped top and pink waistcoat. Looking at her she almost seemed like a cute little child.

Shaking his head a small smile on his face he was amused at this idea, for Riku knew it was far from that image on occasion when she was conscious but even then she was still adorable... 'adorable?' When did he begin to have thoughts like these?

Nozomi shuffled again slightly as she let out a simple, "mmm..." which made him look at her again, he saw then that some of her hair had fallen out of place and was making a mess slightly. Seeing this Riku was quiet again and before he knew it he had made his way over to her and brushed a simple strand away as he said, "you certainly know how to make a right mess of yourself don't you?"

But then the long hair strand he saw that he was now holding was the one that held the Cherry Blossom shaped hair clip that her master had given to her, looking at it he stroked it slightly as he asked, "you really held your master this closely to your heart didn't you?" He then wondered to himself what her master was like? Someone that she looked up to this much? But then for a father figure like that it was obviously only natural.

"And you still haven't found him yet have you? That must sadden you so greatly?" At these words Nozomi sighed again as she turned over with her face now facing upwards, seeing her like this Riku too also became depressed inside slightly.

But then he spoke aloud again quietly, "but if you really did the know the real truth of everything how would you react then?..."

For now he was thinking about the truth that Mickey already knew, having to keep it quiet for all this time had been easy to do, but now... now it was troubling to, as he thought about it once more. Pausing for a moment he let go of her hair letting it fall to the side of her face he asked further," I can assume how'd you really feel, I'm sure you'd..." he paused again unbelievably nervous inside as he continued, "you'd probably hate us... you'd never trust his majesty... or me ever again would you?" Riku then felt his emotions pulsing inside, his heart's growing emotions tremendously overtaking his rationality as he hovered over her looking down at her with a fierce intent.

He then reached his right hand down as he gently touched her cheek and stroked her warm soft skin as he continued to ask, "how would you? How would you react?" His thumb then drifted and gently rubbed her lips as they too felt soft against his touch.

Realising what he'd done he was startled for a moment stopping in his tracks but feeling them again he paused as his heart continued to race and inside the longing increased tenfold again, as he remembered those three words that had started off this whole cycle, "_I love you!"_ Pausing as a warm soft blush appeared on his face he looked to her again. It was then he finally understood, what this trembling warm emotion truly was as he remembered various between the two of them as well as the various expressions that appeared on her face.

But... looking down at her again now at her cute sleeping face he returned his hand back to her cheek as he asked once more his strong emotions taking over once more, "how would you react... if you knew now?" Then he leaned his face down as his heart trembled at what he was about to do next.

_Stopping the last blow that came at her with her keyblade Aqua looked on angered at the knight and heartless, she had been successful in dispensing a lot of damage but at the same time since she was carrying the young girl it proved impossible to evade every blow that had come her way and now she was covered in a large amount of scratches. _

_However she had fortunately managed to keep the girl at safe distance but now she was at her limit, she couldn't take anymore hits otherwise it would be the end of both of them! _

_The heartless and the knight then began to approach again, looking at them Aqua asked desperately"What should I do?..." gritting her teeth hard._

_Suddenly all at once the heartless and the knight launched a synchronised attack as they all came in at once. Bracing herself for this oncoming barrage Aqua brought out her keyblade again, but suddenly, "Aqua!" _

_Looking up with a gasp she saw a familiar comrade she knew all too well, "Ventus!" Quickly he came flying down upon his keyblade glider and reaching out with his right hand he caught her outstretched hand with it allowing her and the child to be carried up into the air. _

_Looking down below all the heartless and the knight could do was stare on at them as they flew away in the distance. But as they left the knight suddenly roared loudly like a mad beast as the shadows then became formless as they all merged and joined him becoming a huge and menacing force._

_Breathing a sigh of relief seeing that they were now all out of danger, Aqua then turned to the child in her arm and saw that she was now sleeping peacefully, glad that she'd been able to keep her safe she turned to Ventus as she told him, "thanks for the rescue there Ven." _

_Hearing her he smiled as he told her, "well you just owe me one now!" _

_Nodding Aqua smiled again and quickly she summoned her keyblade out as she called upon her own glider, quickly releasing her hand from Ventus she fell a small distance before landing on her own frame as she held onto it tightly with her free hand and flew alongside Ven._

_It was then she turned and looked down below and saw the devastation that was being caused as their were swarms of heartless all over the world, they were like huge masses of ants that were chipping and eating their way to get to the heart of that wold. This haunted her greatly as she said sadly and horrified, "its horrible..."_

_Ventus then became saddened himself as he replied not wanting to see again, "I know, Xehanort's all ready caused all this chaos in the court, and now he can control the heartless! I've heard that some of the court are even beginning to join him." _

_Hearing him say this Aqua couldn't believe it! "You mean even the court is now-" _

_However she was cut off as they had now left the worlds boundaries and as they did suddenly there was a great shake and a huge bellow as they saw a horrifying huge massive black shape that took on a red eyed angered visage. _

_Turning then Aqua and Ventus watched as the enormous shape opened its huge sharped jaws as they enclosed and finally swallowed the whole planet in the blink of an eye, rapidly snuffed out in moments... leaving nothing but an empty dark space... another star was lost, with only one surviving child left. _

Milo finally getting to an ideal concealed enough space decided to do his business as he set the shovel with toilet roll down on a rock beside him, taking his torch he put it under his chin as he began to get started.

However unbeknownst to him standing at a certain distance was a little white creature, making its observations it quickly rushed back to its master who was hiding behind another rock and whispered into their ear what it had seen.

Gaining the info that was needed a smile appeared on that person's face as they whispered, "how amusing... well, we might as well get this party started then hey?"

The little creature on their shoulder moved its head to the right curious but then smiling still the figure put a finger to their lips as they began to make a series of clicking noises upon their tongue and as they did so something began to swirl and form in the distance.

Milo relived finally zipped his trousers back up as spoke up, "well that feels better." Then as he began to move trying to get his other bits together he felt something tap him on his shoulder, not wanting to turn around due to tiredness he simply yawned stretching his arms, but once again there was another strong tap. Feeling it annoyed he thought it was Mole as he told him, "don't bother me..."

However the tapping didn't cease as it became slightly stronger, it even became painful slightly as he became annoyed more, not liking this shoving Milo turned around as he told him, "Mole I said quit it! Why're you-"

However he stopped in mid sentence as he turned his flashlight up and there standing over him looking extremely ominous and enormous was a white ape like creature that stared down at him with glowing silver eerie eyes with huge beads around its hairy neck making them seem like big white teeth.

Seeing it Milo was silent with shock as his eyes widened like saucers but suddenly before he knew it he was snatched up by that same huge hand and whisked into the air and as it finally snapped into his mind what was going on as he shouted out alarmed, "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Distracting Riku snapping him out of his little moment of tender realization he turned his head and asked, "what the-"

But suddenly at that same moment Nozomi also startled by the noise she gasped waking up, "huh wha-" startled she moved to get up hurriedly but as she did-

"Ooowwww!"

"Ooowwww!"

The two of their heads banged into each other as Nozomi's head had landed straight against Riku's making her fall back onto the floor, her hands covering her face in pain while the side of Riku's face had been hit making now a horrible ache in his cheek as he rubbed it painfully.

Nozomi then cried out, "what the heck was that! What was-" But after blinking away a few tears of pain she saw what she had slammed into, "snowball? What were you doing?"

Hearing her ask rubbing his cheek the warm feeling enveloping him fading to its usual calm level he simply replied not wanting her to know hiding his face, "none of your business."

Baffling her, not getting it at all Nozomi simply became annoyed more as he was being weird once more, but then a voice shouted out, "kidnap! I'm being kidnapped here!"

It was then that Riku and Nozomi turned as there behind them Milo was being tossed around as he was being carried away by the huge ape like creature as he looked on panicked trying to make it let go of his middle as it ran towards the bridge.

Seeing it both Nozomi and Riku forgot their little painful experience in moments as they both rushed to get up with Nozomi pulling Cait sith onto her back in his backpack mode. Finishing this they both chased after their prime ape kidnapper, shouting out worried, "Milo! Milo!"

As they ran forwards past the other tents it was then unbeknownst to them something else was beginning to stir and swirl within the encampment. Still chasing after Milo and the ape as they too made it onto the bridge Nozomi cried out, "just what is that thing! Where did it come from!"

Hearing her Riku replied just as confused, "I don't know! But whatever it is we've got to get Milo away from it!"

Nozomi nodded as they continued to run forwards but then looking behind her for a brief moment she saw something that alarmed her in moments, making it stop in her tracks. Riku looking to his side for a moment saw that she had gone from his line of vision but before he could stop himself he heard a shout of distress as Nozomi cried out, "the camp's on fire!"

Stopping him shocked Riku then turned himself and saw the devastation that was occurring as all the tents were beginning to be caught alight by yellow and red flames and as they watched then they saw dancing, slithering and clawing their way into the defenceless tents was the source of the carnage. The heartless.

These heartless though were quite a bit different to the usual ones that they had encountered before, these ones were mixed with a series of strange clown like heartless dressed in orange, red and yellow chequered diamond suits with torches in each hand as they danced almost like jesters. Then around them too were the usual shadow heartless and some ape like heartless as they ran around making chaos for the various occupants of the tents.

Seeing what was happening and the dilemma they were now in Nozomi had no idea what to do! She couldn't let the heartless devour more hearts but then she couldn't leave Milo to be kidnapped by that big ape monster! Panicked she cried out, "what do we do! How are we supposed to-"

But then Riku interrupted her as he told her, "you go back to the tents! I'll handle that thing!"  
Hearing him say this Nozomi was puzzled how he'd thought up this plan so quickly and so started to protest, "what! But I can't leave you all alone to deal with that thing! It's too big and-"  
However Riku quickly gave her his own fast and effective evaluation, "I can handle that old ape alone! I have more physical power than you do!" Hearing this Nozomi became annoyed but before one argumentative word could pass through her lips Riku continued, "while your specialty is in agility! You can get back there faster then I can! And they need that help and real fast! Now get going!" He ordered pointing at her.

Listening to this logic Nozomi was quiet for a moment but then digesting all this info she saw through it all and acknowledged that this was the right way to go, though she was still extremely reluctant especially with him ordering her like this, but before leaving she told him, "okay! But you just hang in there till I get back with the king!"

With that she ran back down the bridge towards the chaotic fires of the once peaceful encampment.

Riku watching her go felt bad that he had to make her go do all that alone, but he also knew that she was strong and big enough to look after herself so turning back he went back to pursue the ape creature as he spoke aloud to himself quietly calling out 'The Way To Dawn,' "you just take care of yourself too Nozomi!"

Back in the camp Mickey leaving his tent coughing like mad seeing the flames and chaos that was occurring couldn't believe it! How could things have become this chaotic in such a short period! And where'd all these heartless come from, in his arms he still carried '_The Shepard's Journal_' but the true owner of the book, Milo was nowhere to be seen! Even Nozomi and Riku were gone!

Caught in his confusion for a moment he then heard their captain Helga cry out," get some water on that fire!" As she tried to get the panicked crew to deal with the chaos that was occurring.

Then behind her he suddenly saw a horde of shadows coming to devour her, reacting quickly he ran over as he cried out, "look out there captain!" Hearing him Helga turned and just before one of the shadows launched themselves to attack her Mickey quickly slashed it away in moments, making it turn into dark embers in moments. Seeing what the small mouse had done she was surprised, he had more power then she thought!

Mickey seeing that he'd cleared the deck turned to his superior as he asked her, "are ya all right there? Captain Helga?"

Hearing him ask Helga replied regaining herself, "fine! But..." It was now that he and her were surrounded and the rest of the exploration group were being restricted in their movements by the heartless as they threatened them all with their hungry claws as they were all ready to rip them all apart.

The king was cornered, he couldn't protect all of these people all on his own! There were too many heartless to deal with! What could he-"

"Swift Star Rays!" Came a loud cry and at once comets of light struck out and knocked the circle of heartless that had surrounded them off their feet and even frying some in seconds. Nozomi had arrived with the 'Starseeker' ready in her tightened gripped hands, it was definitely a familiar and reassuring face to be welcomed by.

Seeing her relieved Mickey cried out immensely glad, "Nozomi you're here!"

Hearing him Nozomi turned as she replied with a bright smile despite the chaos, "yep! Sorry I'm late Mickey!"

Smiling glad to see she could be so upbeat at that moment the king then turned his attentions back to the heartless who were once again beginning to re-spawn and gather around everyone again. Quickly into his free right hand he summoned his own golden keyblade and as he did so he told her running to her side, "let's take care of this together Nozomi!"

Nodding she responded, "right!" As she gazed at the heartless that was gathering on her side.

Seeing that the right enforcements had arrived Rourke then called out, "right men! Get yourselves all organised! We're vacating this barbecue! Now move it! Move it!" At these orders it was then that Audrey and everyone else replied, "right!" With that they all ran to get themselves organised to move out.

Rourke then called out, "Helga come on let's move it!" To which though she was silent for a moment she quickly consented as she had to help out her crew, but as she ran past her commander, he looked back to Nozomi and Mickey who were still in their defensive stances and before he left a smirk appeared across his face as he wondered if they'd really be able to win?

Meanwhile Riku had finally caught up to the ape kidnapper as it stood now in front of the foreboding entrance to the next section of the underground world, it appears to be unfazed by all this running around as it continued to hold Milo tightly in its left hairy hand.

Milo was completely uncomfortable as he was struggling against its strong grip that refused to budge even an inch, he gasped painfully as he gritted his teeth. Seeing him struggle as he came to a halt Riku called out to him, "Milo! Are you okay!"

Hearing him ask he replied in seconds, "I've been in better places in my life! Just make this thing let go of me!" With that suddenly the creature lifted both its fists up as it started to beat its chest with both hands, making Milo sick with dizziness as it suddenly roared loudly showing its sharpened white teeth, revealing that it was now prepared for battle.

Seeing it do this Riku gripped his keyblade hard as he then called out, "don't you worry! I'll have you free in no time!" With that he proceeded into battle with the enormous creature.


	112. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 9

_**Chapter CIX: Into the depths of Atlantis Part IX**_

"Take this!" Nozomi yelled as she slashed with the Starseeker, on contact with her target the heartless turned into dark embers in seconds. The fire that had been lit had now raised dramatically covering the entire encampment making the heat all around absolutely unbearable.

Nozomi breathing hard due to this flaming hell gripped the keyblade hard as she turned and asked, "Audrey! Are you okay?"

Looking at her as she held a certain crate in her arms she replied struggling with the heat herself, "yeah! Thanks for the save there!"

Nodding glad at this smiled as she told her, "no probs! But you better hurry up with those crates! I don't wanna be human toast!"

At this comment Audrey couldn't help but grin herself at the situation as she replied, " don't worry! I don't want to get black and crispy either! You just keep up the offensive!" With that she ran the crate still in her arms as she went to load up the truck. Mickey and her had been assisting everyone they could in getting the trucks ready and it was supposed to be getting near now to the finishing point.

But the thing Nozomi was glad about the most was that she defended her friend, as she turned back though there were more shadow heartless, that were now beginning to rise up out of the ground, this just utterly annoyed her to pieces as she said, "oh not again! Why do I-"

But suddenly she was cut off as something came flying down from above, noticing it quickly she jumped out of the way as she cried out, "hey whoa!" Getting her balance back as she almost stumbled as she jumped back, she saw much to her further annoyance that it was one of the monkey heartless. It was a yellow one that jumped back and forth in a rather rhythmic way revealing a keen mischievousness in the creature as it rolled one of its arms showing that it was waiting to come and pummel her.

Looking at it as it did this she responded irritated, "oh, great!" And then at once as she said these words two more of the same monkey types jumped down, blue ones. Seeing them just deflated her even more as she had a whole crowd of heartless to deal with now! Annoyed she spoke again, "oh even better! Just some more pins for me to knock down!" Then looking over her shoulder she looked to Cait sith still in his back pack mode as she wondered aloud, "heh, I wonder what you'd be barking at me at this moment?" But then shaking her head she gripped her keyblade again as she spoke, "well whatever lets get going!" Running forwards she went to bowl all the heartless over.

Riku in the meantime was still struggling trying to get the giant ape monster to relinquish its hold on Milo who was still struggling like mad against its tight grip. But what made the job harder for Riku as he tried to beat the heartless with his own keyblade, 'The Way To Dawn' was that the ape was using Milo as a shield stopping him from making certain blows against the creature that would have made critical damage at points.

Jumping and somersaulting into the air missing another round from the creature's right fist that was aimed straight at him, he landed on the ground in seconds as he brushed his mouth with his free hand becoming quietly agitated. For he couldn't just act with brash force as he had to use his logic to disable the creature and free Milo from its tough grasp.

Looking over his shoulder he looked at the camp across the bridge that was still ablaze as he thought to himself, "I hope the others are doing better than I am!' But as he thought this there was suddenly a shout from behind him, "Riku!"

Turning quickly Riku then saw that the ape creature had got on its huge free arm and was now swinging its legs forward in a huge swirling motion to send him flying into the air, but quickly reacting he got out of harms way as he dodged using a barrel roll and moving to the side. But unfortunately as he moved to get up the creature had already moved too as it now finished spinning double kick as it jumped into the air using its hand and now was diving down with that same fist aiming at him.

Wide eyed Riku quickly moved again to dodge but unfortunately though he wasn't fast enough to evade the oncoming second blow which was done with the fist that continued to hold on tightly to Milo.

Yelling from the impact of the blow he collided into the side of the bridge gasping painfully as slid dow as the the stone crumbled slightly behind him revealing the force in the attack, Milo feeling the impact himself though obviously not as in great a pain as Riku was called out to him highly concerned, "Riku! Riku are you okay!"

Gritting his teeth despite the aches he was now feeling from the impact he pulled himself up though his body was shaking from the blow he quickly regained himself as he told him, "I'm fine Milo! Just hang in there!"

Hearing this as it was the oddest comment he could have made at that point Milo told him surprised inside that he could even say anything like that, "what else can I do! Just don't get battered again!"

To which Riku smiled amused as he told him, "can't make any promises there!" But then gripping his keyblade tightly he finished saying, "but I'll try!" With that he raced forwards again but this time he had to keep his wits about him, for just because the creature was enormous didn't make it slow.

Mickey involved in his own little brawl struck away three shadows at once with his golden keyblade as they all dissolved away in moments. For he had defeated a huge group of heartless himself as well, the toughest ones he had to face was definitely the clown heartless who had been the most elusive as they had simply danced in and around blows. But he had finally won and seeing that he breathed in and out relieved as he spoke, "well I'm glad that that lot's all gone, now I can-"

But suddenly he was cut off as there was a huge yell, turning quickly he saw that Nozomi herself was now ploughing through a line of heartless as she yelled out slashing her keyblade left and right, "this'll teach you for putting a banana skin under my feet!" As she stopped for a moment dispensing her wave of slashes huffing and puffing looking almost mad looking scruffy all over as she had almost been burnt a couple of times. Bit as she got herself back together again she once again went straight back to dishing out more punishing blows on the heartless

Seeing that she was being very overzealous, the king at that moment couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he said, "well I'm glad that she's as energetic as always!"

Holding the 'Shepard's Journal' in his free hand still he then thought to Milo and Riku as he clenched it tightly and thought to himself, "I hope you're managing' there fella's!'

In the distance behind him he was unaware of a certain figure who cocked a smile as they spied the journal in his possession and knew what they wanted, so quietly a series of clicks was issued from their lips.

Mickey then turning again went to fight the heartless once more, but as he did there was a roar of engines, "Mickey out of the way!"

Turning as he heard the familiar French accent of Mole he saw that he was driving his huge drill and as it raced towards the mouse king he quickly got out of the way and turning he quickly saw unfortunately that Nozomi hadn't got the news flash even as the heartless all started to all dart out of the way leaving her baffled, "Nozomi look out there!"

Hearing him Nozomi turned around and quickly saw the digger which was uncomfortably a bit too close and dove out of the way in a frenzied hurry as she cried out, "hey whoa!"

As the digger went past her Mole then shouted out to her, "watch where you are standing! You ditzy girl!" With that he continued on his way forwards.

Listening to this Nozomi became outraged as she shouted out, "you watch where you're going yourself! And make a beep or something when you're coming Mole! "

But as she became silent again obviously mad she and the king watched the other trucks quickly catch up as they had all been finally prepared and they were now all on their way to finally exit the burning camp. Seeing them as they were leaving Nozomi spied one of them as at the top stood Audrey as she waved and called out to her, "hey Nozomi! You fried yet!"

"Not yet I'm not!" Nozomi called back with a smile she quickly took her cue to run to the truck and catch a lift, jumping fast and quickly her wings came out in moments lifting her into the air as she jumped first onto the bonnet of the truck surprising their medic Sweet who was driving at the wheel before finally landing next to Audrey.

Surprising her Audrey had no idea that Nozomi could anything like that but the keyblader seeing her surprised face grinned as she remarked, "what's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?"

At this comment Audrey snapped out of her surprised state as she told her, playfully punching her arm, "no chance in that!"

Nozomi seeing that Audrey was her usual self she then turned back and looked to the king who was now running up making his way to them, seeing him she called out, "Mickey hurry up! We gotta go and help Riku and Milo!"

Hearing her he responded quickly, "don't you worry I''ll be there in a jiff Nozomi!" But as the king spoke something suddenly landed on the back of his head, surprising him nearly making him stumble he asked, "huh wha-"

Then in front of his eyes something looked over and peered into them, shocked as he looked at it he saw that it was a small white monkey of some kind with pale green eyes, Mickey then was greeted by a loud, "eeeek!"

Making him immediately stopped as he asked, "what's this fella-"

However suddenly from behind he was winded as something was struck straight into his back making him fly forwards but as he was, the grip on the journal he'd being carrying was suddenly snatched from his grasp as the small monkey grabbed it.

Seeing what was happening Nozomi looked on shocked and horrified as the king landed on the floor now in a painful heap, "Mickey!" She cried out alarmed immediately jumping off of the truck she ran straight to her friend as the assaulting thief quickly made their way past her as the small white monkey was now standing upon their shoulder.

Looking at them it was too fast to get a precise description of the figure but a few key features that she was able to get was that the person had long flowing white hair with blue highlights on the tips which was tied into a long flowing ponytail, the white monkey on their shoulder and the other crucially, it was a girl!

However she didn't chase after her as her priority was Mickey's well being, arriving next to him quickly she pulled him up as she talked desperately, "your majesty! Mickey can you hear me!" The mouse king at once gasped painfully as the pain in his back was unbearable making him wince.

Seeing this Nozomi immediately acted as she lifted her keyblade and cried out, "Cura!" At once the war healing spells effects raced throughout Mickey's body relieving him of his injuries and pain in moments.

Awakening after a few moments Mickey saw Nozomi looking down at him with a relieved smile on her face as she spoke, "Mickey! Are you okay now?"

Hearing her he replied glad to see her, "yeah but that-"

But suddenly from behind them came another as problem the heartless were returning in their swarms as they all began to gather around them, looking at them frustrated Nozomi was quiet for a moment but then spoke, "oh boy! Looks like we've got trouble again!"

The king acknowledging this responded, "yeah... we better get moving now!" Nodding Nozomi then got up and quickly the king did too being helped up slightly by Nozomi's free left hand, looking at the heartless for a moment the two of them quickly sped back in the direction the trucks were heading to retrieve the journal back and to assist Riku.

Meanwhile Riku was still struggling against the enormous ape,, however he had managed to inflict more damage than before upon the huge creature and had even in due course managed to cut away the beads that were around its neck making it lose it's haunting toothed grin look.

Holding onto his keyblade still determined Riku prepared his next move, Milo watching from his tight fisted prison watched on with anxious fascination as he wondered what he was going to do next.

Gripping his keyblade Riku gathered his energy as he immediately raced forwards, the ape creature instantly acted as it went to smash him into ground again but Riku quickly acted as he dodged and ran forwards again, but this time he ran around the creature's legs as he went behind it.

For the one thing that he had figured out about the creature was that it was slow in turning unless it was spinning on its free arm and so quickly taking this advantage Riku slashed left and right behind its back cutting into his target.

Then quickly rushing up as he ran up the monster's back he jumped over the top of it as he was now looking into the glowing eyes of the creature, quickly seeing that its attacker was now in front of it the ape moved to strike him with its massive fist again. However Riku quickly reacted as he caught onto its fist and flew higher quickly into the air and then aiming his keyblade he cried out, "Firaga!" At once the blazing meteor of a spell struck the creature square in the face making it yell loudly in pain and at once its free hand went straight to its burnt visage leaving the other hand that Milo was in now completely open.

The linguist seeing what Riku had achieved was completely amazed as he told him, "that was incredible! You did it!" Smiling glad at his success Riku rushed straight forwards as he struck the monster's hand hard making it roar loudly again as it finally released Milo in seconds, seeing that he was free he cried out, "finally I'm free! I'm-" But he was cut off as he realised something else, "falling!" As he started to fall in the air.

But fortunately for him, "gotcha!" Looking up and feeling a tightness around his wrist Milo then saw that Riku had grabbed him and looked at him with a victorious smug smile together they landed on the ground a fair distance away from the burnt monstrosity as it continued to soothe its injuries, his rescuer turned and asked him "needed a hand down?"

Finally stopping standing before the bridge entrance Milo could finally feel his feet back on the wonderful solid ground again, he was more than relieved to feel it as he replied "yeah, definitely! definitely Oh its great to-"

However he was unable to finish his sentence as there was suddenly a loud rumble along the ground and quickly turning feeling the strong vibrations he and Riku then saw that across the bridge the trucks and the large sharp pointed digger were all heading in their direction!

Milo seeing them all coming then spoke up baffled, "why are they all coming this way! Can't they see that big thing there!"

However Riku quickly answered, "they haven't got anywhere else to go! It's either that blazing inferno with those heartless or this monster and us!"  
At this realisation Milo was quiet as it was obvious which of the two options was more preferable, but now though what were they all going to do with this oncoming collision! But suddenly as the thought came across his mind a figure emerged running in-between the trucks at a fast speed and before either of them knew it a sight of white and blue went past them both.

Turning quickly they then both saw someone jump and suddenly land on the shoulders of the giant ape creature, and quickly they took out a long golden staff and tapped the monsters head with the tip of it. At once in the blink of an eye the burns inflicted by the Firaga spell that Riku had cast were immediately healed and gone as the creature slumped its shoulders seemingly relaxed.

Looking at the person, they too saw like Nozomi did that it was clearly a female, her long flowing white tip tinted blue hair flowing in a long pony tail, her pale pink skin shone in the haunting light as her blue iris and yellow coloured pupil eyes stared into the distance.

Her attire was very different compared to many people Riku had seen on his various journeys, for the dress she was wearing was long and flowing in a shade of dark black leather, even her sleeves which were long, with purple gloved hands revealed beneath the sleeves. However her legs that were revealed under her short skirt showed that her legs were covered in long tights and some kind of leggings from her knees to her ankles but on her feet were revealed her feet and toes.

The whole look about her was exotic with the various beads and the crystal necklace around her neck and her embroided blue sache tied into a ribbon at the back and a green herbal bag on her side. But as he looked at her he was reminded for some reason of a priest or maybe a monk, but there was no religious type that he'd ever seen that looked like that.

The girl now on her huge steed continued to stare on silently when suddenly from behind her back and under her hair appeared two small monkeys, both of them coloured snow white, the two of them had ribbons around their necks tied with little golden bells, however the thing that made them both different was that the one on the girl's left shoulder had green eyes and a purple coloured ribbon and the one on her right had blue eyes and a pink ribbon.

Riku wondered what those monkeys were doing on her shoulders when suddenly he heard Milo as he shouted pointing to the girl, "hey she's got the journal!" For it was true as Riku caught a glimpse of the one guide that had been assisting them up to this point.

The girl however hearing this shout cocked her head slightly at the sound of this voice, when the monkey with the pink ribbon and blue eyes chattered something into her ear.

Listening to it she then turned her gaze down and looked into Milo and Riku's direction as the green eyed monkey on her other shoulder told her more, with the info she smiled more as she then she removed her staff and put her hands onto the ape creatures head. Feeling its masters touch it immediately reacted as it then felt her make a hard push forwards and as she did this it acted at once to that motion as it leaped forwards and landed right in front of Riku and Milo now on their side of the bridge.

Feeling the shudder as it impacted on it Riku looked at the creature with wide eyes as he then spoke shocked, "she's controlling that thing!"

But then before the linguist Milo could say anything himself there was suddenly a shout from the other side of the bridge, "hey its that thief!"

Looking then behind the monster he saw that Nozomi with Mickey next to her were standing on top of one of the trucks as Audrey too stood with them. They had now all made it onto the bridge and were driving gradually in their direction, looking at the trucks and then the ape creature he knew that this was going to be one heck of a traffic jam! He then spoke aloud to himself, "this is not gonna end well!"

Audrey seeing the collision that was going to occur spoke aloud, "boy! That big apes not gonna be easy to get over!"

However Nozomi only focused on getting the Shepard's journal back from the white haired girl, however Mickey too knowing the oncoming clash that was going to occur as he then turned to Nozomi and said, "Nozomi we gotta be careful here1 We-"  
But before he could finish Nozomi interrupted him as she replied, "it's okay! I know your majesty! I'll be in and out fast!" With that she took off into the air as she went to retrieve what was theirs!

As she jumped forwards though Mickey cried out, "Nozomi! Wait up!"

But she wasn't listening as she landed and ran fast across the bridge as she jumped forwards again running across a series of truck roofs as she shouted out, "now I've got you!" As she was now on her target.

Riku seeing her as she was flying through the air to do a back strike against the girl he shouted out to her, "Nozomi!"

Hearing him she was distracted as she saw that both him and Milo were now safe and well and this filled her with a huge sense of relief but unfortunately-

"Nozomi!" She was suddenly struck as the girl had heard her coming and with a cunning smile quickly manoeuvred the ape creature to turn and strike her fast with its huge left fist sending her flying back. As she felt the painful impact Nozomi cried out, "agggh!"

Seeing this happen to her Milo cried out, "Nozomi!" Quickly though the female keyblader regained herself as she she rubbed her right arm trying to get rid of the pain, "man that smarts!" But then behind her she heard the trucks and they were now nearly on top of them all.

But then the girl on the ape hearing the oncoming trucks along the bridge decided to make a little detour for them all as she spoke aloud for all to hear, "let's make a little space here shall we?"

Hearing her Riku wondered what she was talking about but Milo was more shocked by one simple fact, "she can speak English!"

Nozomi herself hearing her say this herself then asked, "wha-"

However there was a huge speed of movement as suddenly the ape creature raised both of its huge arms and then there was an almighty crash and shudder as the great bridge shook from the crushing blow that was inflicted by the ape. Under these enormous tremors the entire structure collapsed and there were then huge roars of terrified screams, tumbling of steel and loud screeches of beeps as they were all dropping down into the deep darkness.

Seeing this happen Nozomi couldn't believe it! She had to do something fast! So diving down quickly she called out, "guys!"

…

After a few quiet moments Uriax and Pete both emerged as they stood amongst their platoons of heartless along the edge of the expanse before them, looking down Pete felt baffled and uncomfortable as he turned and asked, "well what we do now?"

Uriax hearing his underling replied to him feeling satisfied at the numbers of hearts they'd ensnared in the operation, "we go after them but I'll first be sending down a little welcome card."

Hearing this Pete wondered what me meant by that but then immediately as his masked leader began to walk away he followed to see what it was exactly he'd be sending.

Running fast entering the darkness Nozomi shouted out, "Milo! Riku! Mickey! Audrey Can anyone hear me!" However as she continued to descend down there was no answer and no clear sight of anything.

Calling again she cried out with desperate worry, "somebody answer me!"

"Nozomi!" Quickly hearing her name being called out she headed in the direction she heard it and then quickly saw much to her relief that it was Mickey who was holding onto the trucks roof with all his strength desperate not to be pulled off by the racing wind, next to him too was lying Audrey as she too was holding on tight.

Seeing them both as she approached Nozomi called out, "Mickey! Audrey! Are you both okay!"

Hearing her Mickey looked up and quickly responded, "well we're both hanging in there!"

At this moment though that joke wasn't particularly funny and so Nozomi quickly responded with her next question, "I can see that! But what about the landing! How are you guys going to-"

Audrey quickly answered her question as she responded, "no need to worry about that! I did the maintenance on these trucks! They won't have any scratches on them with my hand involved!"

Glad to know this Nozomi breathed a sigh of relief but then she quickly spoke up again, "all right! So are you both sure you'll be okay?"

Nodding at this Audrey gave her the thumbs up, "yeah don't worry about us!"

Hearing this Nozomi responded, "okay! I'm gonna dive in further and get Milo and Riku back! I think they'll need all the help they can get!"

At hearing this info Mickey called back to her, "okay! You just be careful down there! Don't do anything too reckless!"

Nodding at this Nozomi responded, "don't worry I won't! I'll see you both soon!" Then with that she dove down as Mickey and Audrey watched after her, praying that she would be all right.

In her sights as she ran down to where Riku and Milo would be as she dodged various debris and other hazardous objects as she kept her eyes keen for them. Staring down hard into the darkness she whispered, "come on guys where are you?'"

Then squinting she finally saw a glimpse of the both of them as they both were plummeting down struggling against the ferocity of the wind and gravity that was pulling down on them both. Nozomi herself continuing to run down as her wings carried her, smashed away obstacles left and right as she called out, "Riku! Milo! Can you hear me! Are you both okay!"

Hearing her call as they both continued to struggle Riku looked up and saw her emerging in the darkness coming towards them, he quickly replied back to her shouting, "I can hear you just fine!"

Milo then told her as well, "yeah and we're both okay! No scratches yet!"  
Glad of that at least she responded back to them, "good! Hang on let me get down to you both! I can-"

However Riku told her otherwise, "don't you worry about us! I can look after myself and help out Milo! You just get the book back!"

As he said this Nozomi was silent for a moment but at that point there was no use in arguing, for she knew Riku was strong and capable enough to look after himself and help Milo so looking around she quickly spotted the girl on the ape and she saw clearly again that ' The Shepard's Journal' was still there under her right arm, so seeing this she responded quickly, "okay! You just be careful! Mickey and Audrey are up above aways! Try and make it to their truck! You'll be safer there!" With that relaying her info she flew down and across as she went to go and confront the girl.

The much talked about person herself continued to hold on tightly to her enormous hulking steed as the wind continued to race past them all, even her two companion monkeys were holding on tightly to her shoulders, desperate not to fall down themselves. As she felt the wind rush past her she whispered to herself enjoying the exciting atmosphere, "this is definitely the most fun I've had since forever..."

But stoping her contemplating thoughts a familiar feminine tone broke out, "hey!"

Turning as she heard the sound she looked in Nozomi's direction as she heard again,"give us back our book!"

Hearing this the girl paused but then she couldn't help but smile, this person was still coming after this book even as they were plummeting into an unknown abyss? She then let out a huge laugh as she shouted out to her, "you're just hilarious you know! You come and try and get this thing with all this going on!"

Not liking her tone Nozomi responded as she approached, "its my job! Now give it back you thief!" With that her keyblade raised she went to strike her down.

However the girl seeing her coming once again raised her staff as she quickly jumped off of her steed she went to meet her, the grin brimming across her face.

At once the two of them struck against each other, and then quickly they bounced off of one another and as they both did the two of them using the rocks and the falling trucks amongst them both collided again. Smiling as she looked down at her the girl spoke to her as her white hair flowed in the wind, "fast aren't ya!"

As Nozomi struck into her again grinding her keyblade into her golden staff she couldn't believe how fast she was! She was keeping up with her all over as they bashed and knocked into each other back and forth and she didn't even have wings! She then whispered to herself, "man this is gonna be tough!'

Riku in the meantime had managed to dive into the air and caught Milo by the arm and quickly using the reflexes he had he too had used various debris and some of the trucks as platforms before finally making it to the truck where Mickey and Audrey were upon.

Seeing them both arrive back up to their level Mickey called out, "Milo! Riku! Are you both okay!"

Hearing his mousey companion Milo responded, "yeah we're fine! We're A-okay!"

Riku hearing this despite the situation but this couldn't help but grin as he told him, "you really know how to lighten the mood don't you?"

To which Milo responded, "do I?"

Seeing his usual baffled expression Riku simply rolled his eyes as he started to then guide himself and their linguist over to the truck's top. Seeing them approach himself Mickey was glad that everyone was unscathed but he wondered, what was Nozomi doing? Why hadn't she-

But then he was distracted as Audrey started to speak, "well it'll be good to have those two guys onboard and maybe then she'll-" something else had caught her attention as she then shouted out, "guys get out of the way! Move now!"

Shocking Mickey, Milo and Riku it was then the approaching keyblader turned and saw an enormous smouldering dark purple boulder coming straight at them both but it was too late for him to properly dodge as the horrible projectile knocked into him fast and furiously like a rocket sending him flying," Aaaggggh!" He quickly collided into Audrey and Mickey.

Catching him painfully Mickey looked on with absolute worry and concern to his friend but then to his distress as well as Riku and Audrey, Milo had been knocked down by the boulder and was now descending fast into the dark abyss unconscious.

Seeing this happen Audrey called out, "Milo!"

As that shout was done the dark purple boulder then quickly dissolved away into small particles leaving no trace that it had even existed...

Rushing again Nozomi braced herself on another rock aching, she was getting tired and that was not good! If she became too weary there was no way that she'd be able to keep up with that woman anymore!

Gripping her keyblade as she saw in the corner in her eye that the white haired girl was approaching again, Nozomi gripped her keyblade again tightly thinking fast she came up with an idea though it was simple she was sure it would be something that this girl would not be prepared for. After all she hadn't used any of her techniques yet!

Holding onto the rock tightly Nozomi turned as she looked at the girl as she was now heading straight towards her! With her two monkeys standing on either side of her head holding on tightly to her shoulders. The huge grin was still on her face but now Nozomi was going to wipe it straight off of her!

Quickly turning Nozomi aimed her keyblade at the girl and then shouted out loudly, "Swift Star Rays!" And once the comets of stars immediately escaped her keyblade as they aimed straight at her target.

The girl then spoke, "just what is she playing at this time? Is she-" however quickly her two tiny companions chattered furiously in her ears, but before she could react to what they were telling her she was struck by the swift and fast glittering attack.

Surprised that such a simple trick had worked Nozomi immediately though recovered as she then leaped straight across covering the distance between them in moments as she struck fast and furiously into the girl throwing her forwards more but as she was thrown the journal in her hand was quickly released and before it had even fell a few centimetres Nozomi caught it in her free left hand. Seeing she succeeded she cried out, "yes! Its ours I got it! I got it back!"

The girl in the meantime thrown back was quickly caught by her huge ape companion in his right hand, her two monkeys quickly got of their shoulders as they looked to their master worried madly as they squeaked and jumped madly. Hearing them both, she felt around herself as she had quickly relaxed herself, feeling the familiar presence she was accustomed to and then looking at her two little companions she spoke aloud, a smile on her lips again, "well looks like even these guys have a few hidden little tricks!" With that she leaned her arm down as she then asked them both, "why don't we show her a little trick of our own?"

Nozomi unaware of these words being said was just over the moon that the journal was back in safe hands, "man! When I show everyone and Milo! They'll be glad! Then we can-"

However she stopped in mid sentence as suddenly she saw falling in the distance was Milo who had become somehow badly scratched and injured, horrified as she saw this she cried out, "Milo!" And immediately she raced straight down.

Hearing this sudden call the girl turned and then heard her two little companions whisper into her ears again, with the info they gave her the smile left for a moment but then it quickly returned as she murmured, "oh really? Well then, what a perfect target she'll be huh?"

Running fast and furiously she made it over to Milo and quickly catching him in her arms as she held him to her she talked to him quickly, "Milo! Can you hear me are you-"

At once the linguist groaned painfully as he and Nozomi fell through the air, however this was reassuring to the female keyblader for at least he was alive. Smiling glad she then spoke again quickly, "don't worry! I'll get rid of the pain now!" With that she raised up her keyblade as best she could as she then called out, "Cura!" At once the glowing and warming spell spread all over the both of them and removed the scratches and bruises on Milo's body in moments.

As Nozomi continued to hold him his painful gasps faded away to be replaced by peaceful breathing, glad at this she suddenly felt a shadow over her and then looked up and saw the huge ape creature with the girl on its back still.

Looking up at this Nozomi became wide eyed but the girl on the other hand still grinning away directed out the apes huge left arm and hand out as she then spoke out, "have a little cold spring blast yourself!"

With the apes palm opened up as Nozomi looked up and then she became absolutely shocked as suddenly from within the palm of the ape a dark blue stone shone and all at once a huge jet of water sprayed down at her and Milo at a high and fast pressure.

Seeing it though it was too late for Nozomi to evade as both she and Milo were struck and sent hurtling down as she cried out loudly, "aaaagggggghhhhh!"

As she fell through the air Milo beginning to fall from out of her grasp the image that shone within her minds eye was the symbol upon the ape's blue shining stone in its palm, that haunting white cross insignia, the symbol of the nobodies...


	113. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 10

_**Chapter CX: Into the depths of Atlantis Part X**_

It was pitch black, with no sound, no movement, nor light, not a single thing moved in that darkness. Riku breathed in and out painfully as he felt horrible and achy all over, getting out of his unconscious stupor he pulled himself up slowly as he gasped a little slightly. Along with his moans of pain in the distance there came more as other people were now awakening from their concussive state adding their own groans into the air.

Suddenly there was a call out as a single match had been struck now revealing a single light there in the darkness, " all right who's not dead? Sound off?" It was revealed to be commander Rourke as everyone replied only with the same groans except just a little louder for all to hear.

But then there were a couple of voice's that did give off something more audible, "oh' my head."

Riku aching still was fairly sure that was Sweet's voice but then the second voice rang through, "dang one o' them dark creepy crawlers scratched me on my sit-upon, somebody's gonna have to do me a wrap up! Don't everybody jump up at once."

Cookie... well that was definitely one thing he was not going to help out with and many people moaned and groaned again showing their complete reluctance to this idea as well.

Now sitting up properly Riku had a horrible aching headache as his memory muddled slightly, but then as he sat up with a hand to his forehead it was finally Rourke who had got his hand on a proper source of light as he had turned the key in one of the trucks and one of the head lights was now shining across revealing the damage that had been caused by the huge ape creature and the fall.

All the trucks were strewn across left and right as though some child had tossed and thrown them around like toys in a sand pit as some of the trucks were half buried in some type of dark black soot. Looking around properly he saw then that he still was upon the top of the truck, along with him were Audrey who too had not gotten up and was flexing her arms trying to get her own aches and pains out of her muscles. And finally next to her was-

"Mickey!" For there his majesty was unconscious he gasped painfully from the impact that the truck had made upon the black soot ridden ground, making it to his side in moments Riku held him in his arms as he made his frantic check as he continued to ask him, "Mickey can you hear me! Wake up! Come on!"

Audrey staring at him as he did this understood his worry but at the same time she felt he was over reacting to the situation as Mickey was only unconscious and he wouldn't be any worse off than her or Riku. Besides he should be more worried about-

But then on the spot suddenly the commander Rourke called out to her, "Audrey, give me a damage report!"

Hearing him she sighed as she quickly dusted herself and took off the small torch on her belt as she jumped off the truck and landed on the dark ground as she gave the summary looking at everything surrounding her, " well it's not as bad as it could have been we totalled rigs two and seven, but the digger looks like it'll still run." Then looking behind herself she rubbed a certain sensitive spot of hers as she gave her final summary, "lucky for us we landed in something soft."

Mole finally getting his own head together looked at his surroundings as he had made his eye goggles magnify and extend outwards to make a closer examination of the sooty substance that he and the others had all landed in, with a small torch on his shoulders assisting him in the process as he reported his findings,"Pumice ash, we are standing at the base of a dormant volcano."

At the mention of this one specific word Riku's head looked up as he repeated with surprise, " a volcano?" As he stared down at what was going on, he saw lieutenant Helga launch a flare into the space above.

He quietly listened on as Helga spoke as she watched the rocket go up, "it just keeps going."

Vinny then spoke as he approached his commander and lieutenant as he asked continuing to look up himself, "maybe that's our ticket out of here?"

However as the flare finally burst making its small explosion of light it revealed that it just kept going on and on. There was no true real end to it. Annoyed as she saw the results of what her little experiment had revealed she replied, "maybe not."

Riku watching this depressed wondered to himself, "well how are we supposed to all get out of here then?" Mickey groaned once again as he was still in pain making the white haired keyblader look to him once again.

Mole in the meantime continued to make his analysis of their surroundings as he spoke aloud, "the magma has solidified in the bowels of the volcano... effectively blocking the entrance."

Mrs Packard then spoke droning in her usual bored tone holding a cigarette in her left hand, "I got the same problem with sauerkraut."

Riku meanwhile still attending to his friend heard their sonar expert say this and wondered to himself 'why she would even mention that right here?' However Sweet quickly spoke up some of his worries as he asked, "hold on, back up, are you sayin' this whole volcano could blow at any time?"

This was something that Riku hadn't thought about at that moment, but then it was a very valid point, for though this volcano was dormant that didn't mean it was dead and if it could go off at any moment that meant they were all at that moment in real immediate danger!

However Mole spoke up as he replied to this enquiry with absolute dismissal in his tone as he shook his head slightly, "no, no, no, no, that would take an explosive force of great magnitude."

Quickly relieving him off this one worry Riku couldn't help but sigh but then there was a sound of tinkering as everyone turned and looked in a certain direction. There was Vinny who had a bomb of some kind which was tied with dynamite and a timer that was in his hand as he tinkered away at it with a screwdriver in his hand as he attempted to weirdly fix it.

Feeling everyone's eyes on him as they looked at him with a serious dismissive stare and a few with particular worry as he stopped feeling uncomfortable himself as he replied, "maybe I should do this later, huh?"

Riku now feeling anxious knowing their bomb experts one true passion he replied appalled, "huh? He says?" For how could he think of doing something like that in this awful situation? Mickey then finally began to awaken himself coming out of his dark unconscious state to which Riku spoke again to him, "Mickey!"

However Rourke ignoring this spoke on himself as he continued to look up as he made his own observation, "if we could blow the top of that thing...we'd have a straight shot to the surface."

It was finally then that Mickey woke up and seeing him do this Riku was relieved as he spoke, "your majesty are you all right?"

Seeing his companion Mickey replied with a slight painful smile, "I'm fine, don't worry Riku... but Nozomi? Where's Nozomi?"

It was finally then Riku noticed she hadn't made a single sound this entire time that he and the others had awoken. His attention had been focused upon his hurt friend and at once he was filled with dreaded worry and concern.

Rourke though unaware of this spoke on for a certain person who's opinion he wanted at his idea, "Mr Thatch, what do you think? Mr Thatch?" However there was no sound from him either as both their linguist and now one of their keybladers was missing from their group.

At once Rourke called out as Riku quickly did too, "Thatch?" "Nozomi!"

In the darkness Nozomi herself gasped painfully as she was laying on the rocky ground, however she was too deep still in her unconsciousness to be stirred awake while next to her only a few feet or more away Milo was against the rock. Unlike her though he was stirring from unconsciousness as he breathed in and out painfully but slightly less so then Nozomi since she had healed him with the 'Cura' spell.

Waking up he could feel something prodding against him making him even more uncomfortable, trying to bat away whatever it was he spoke out aching madly, "urgh! Get off!"

However the prodding simply continued and the pressure even increased slightly as he complained, feeling more and more uncomfortable he spoke again as he finally opened his eyes, "I said get off! Cut it out right-"

His eyes then widened as he saw finally becoming wide eyed and petrified that it was the girl from before who had summoned the giant ape creature to steal him away, she was standing over him her golden staff pressing into his right shoulder blade hurting him badly. Looking at her he was silent with fear as he wondered what she was after? The little monkeys on her shoulders stared intently at him as well with serious eyes as her blue iris and yellow pupils stared down at him in the same way.

The silence between them both was intense as he had no idea what she was going to do or even what it was she did want, if she even wanted anything to begin with! Finally a single word passed her lips, "hey?"

Milo gulped as she heard her voice absolutely nervous as the only person who could protect him was out stone cold! Darting his eyes to Nozomi for a moment he looked back to the girl again as she said a single word, "book?"

Confused he was quiet for a moment before he repeated, "book?"

To which she brought out the '_Shepard's Journal_' from her right hand revealing that she had taken it from Nozomi's unconscious hand and was now waving it to and throw in front of Milo's face.

Seeing it he immediately spoke out trying to reach forwards, "hey! That's the-"

However he gasped in pain again, "ow!" He was forced back into the rock hard as she pressed harder into him with her golden staff, "no touchy!" She told him coldly.

Milo cringing in pain as her staff continued to press into him looked at her angrily however she paid no heed to this as she continued with her interrogation, "now, can you read this book?"

Listening to this he asked, "read it? … Why do you wanna know that?"

However she didn't give him a reply straight away as the staff turned in her hand making the pain slightly worse making him cringe more, "I'm the one asking questions here... now? Can you read this?" With that she shook the book in her left hand slightly.

Wanting the pain to desperately lessen he replied in a few moments, "sure I can! But what good is that to you!"

Finally getting the answer she wanted she smiled as she lessened the pressure on her staff as she responded, "Good enough, that's all I needed."

Glad that the pain had lessened at least a bit, Milo wondered what on earth she was going to do now? Suddenly as though sensing this thought she looked behind and whistled loudly.

At this whistle there was suddenly a sound of rustling as from the rocks behind her strange people emerged wearing enormous masks, all of them with glowing blue eyes and mouths. They were clearly savage looking with their long sword like weapons and spears in their hands. Seeing them Milo was immediately more terrified as they all looked at him curiously surrounding him in a semi circle as some even prodded him with their swords.

Scared that there was no way he could get away as he was held against the wall. What was worse he had nothing to fight with and so looking to Nozomi as one of the savages prodded his glasses with his spear he again whispered under his breath, "come on! Nozomi! Wake up please!"

Hearing him and seeing Milo's frightened face, the leader of the savage troop with the biggest mask spoke to the rest of them as they gestured with their hand for them to scatter and make space. They then at this person's command did just that and as they made room the leader went in and made a closer examination of Milo.

He stared at this 'person' with pure nervousness as he made a small bid to try and move away even just slightly. However as he went to do this the girls staff moved into a particular spot that hurt even more as he gasped painfully and loudly stopping him in his tracks.

Seeing this happen the leader turned to the girl as they uttered in their own ancient tongue angrily for her to stop, the girl not turning her head as she heard this person speak did nothing for a moment but then simply she shook her head and sighed seemingly bored with annoyance as she did as she was told, finally removing the staff from Milo's shoulder blade.

Feeling relief at this at least Milo was grateful but suddenly the real source of the pain surfaced, it was a cut that had been caused from the fall leaving a small flow of blood, he quickly held his right shoulder blade with his free arm as he gasped awfully as he then removed it with his fingers stained red.

Seeing the damage that had been caused the leader removed their mask in moments revealing their identity, it was a woman! She was a wondrous sight her long flowing hair snow white tied in one place in a tail that trailed down her shoulder. Her eyes were a dazzling blue almost like the deepness of the ocean, on her ears were round gold earrings and under her left eye were light blue tattoo markings that were simply two lines and one single dot. Her skin was a rich and gentle tanned brown and the clothes she wore were made from blue robes that were tied tightly but gently in place, they made a bikini of sorts and around covering her hips was a long sarong skirt. Her expression was one of concern as she saw the dreadful pain Milo was experiencing.

Milo looking at his painful wound for a moment turned and looked at the leader again and saw her beauty himself, he was absolutely dazzled with surprise as he stared at her not expecting anything like this. He was absolutely silent, but then looking at her he watched as she moved forwards and pulled his vest down slightly and went to get a better look at the wound. Surprised as she did this Milo wondered what she was doing and at once with a look of gentleness she lifted a pendant that he hadn't noticed before that was around her neck, it was a simply a lace of string but the pedant in the middle of it was a blue shining crystal with a gold clasp connecting it to the string.

The crystal itself was hypnotic as it glowed brightly, Milo wondered what on earth was making it glow? Just what was it? And was she-

But suddenly before he could think anymore she lightly touched his skin with the pendant and in a matter of seconds Milo flinched again but suddenly then the woman put her hand to his wound her face determined with concentration and at once a bright light shone underneath it. Feeling its cool yet warming healing effects in moments, he was stunned as he looked down and saw for a moment an imprint of the woman's hand as a print of glowing blue light upon his skin but then quickly it faded away as the wound and pain quickly vanished and was gone!

The woman smiled at her effective work and quickly lowered her mask again as she quickly began to run again as her other fellow brethren did, but as they did Milo was surprised as he watched after them, why did that woman heal him like this? What was that crystal? And-

Suddenly though he was distracted from his curious thoughts as the monkey girl had stayed behind and as she watched the troupe leave she spoke aloud, "well she certainly is as soft as ever." But then looking back to Milo a smug smile appeared as he quickly became terribly nervous again as she spoke on, "well time to carry the extra luggage again!"

Nozomi at that moment was finally awakening from her unconsciousness and finally and slowly got up and sat on her knees shaking her head as it ached terribly from the painful impact from when she'd fallen. Holding her head she spoke, "oww... I'm in pain! What-"

"Nozomi!"

At once she stopped in her tracks as she turned and saw Milo being taken by the huge white ape creature again as it started to run up the mounds of rocks and into the distance above. Watching with shock as this occurred Nozomi was silent but quickly she saw on the shoulder of the ape was that girl again as her two small monkeys continued to sit upon her shoulders, as she went by her she called out to her cheekily, "seeya!"

Seeing them escape kidnapping her friend again Nozomi became outraged in moments as she shouted out, "hey!"

Then behind her she heard the digger sounding as it was quickly drilling its way forwards making its way up through to her level, quickly then she heard calls from behind her, "Milo! Thatch! Nozomi! Where are you guys!"

Immediately she recognised all of the voices but she had to do something quickly! So she called back, "guys up here! Hurry up and come on!" Then with that she raced quickly up to chase after the monkey girl as she called further, "get back here! Give Milo back right now you thief!" With that chasing after the huge ape she watched as it bounced from rock to rock making its way higher and higher into this worlds highest and most mysterious depths.


	114. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 11

_**Chapter CXI: Into the depths of Atlantis Part XI**_

Nozomi was following fast after the mysterious monkey girl as the giant ape proceeded higher and higher into the caves. She in the meantime was copying to the best effect its exact path as she quickly it fiercely and intently, that girl wasn't going to get away with this!

Turning a corner she lost sight of them! Where were they! Looking around she quickly saw a stream of light from above and seeing it she knew that was the only place they could have gone! So racing straight towards it as she jumped high with her wings emerging giving her an extra boost as she made it through a gap in the rocks. Making it through she turned quickly left and right saying, "right where did they go! Where did they go?" Then stopping for a moment pumped with adrenalin she tried to calm herself, "okay! Calm down! Calm down... I gotta focus!" Then carefully keeping herself in check she focused, peeking around the corner of the rock there was the ape now standing with its lot of passengers near the edge of a grassy green cliff.

Nozomi seeing them clenched her keyblade and thinking quickly and hard, her eyes widened as she had an idea! Reaching into her pocket she brought out a certain glowing gem that would give her the advantage she needed!

On the cliff edge being held this time in the right hand of the ape creature Milo didn't bother struggling as last time it didn't produce any advantages but he was praying to himself, "guys hurry up! Come on! Get me out of this!"

The girl herself though on her apes shoulder was pondering her situation calmly and relaxed as she spoke aloud to herself looking into the air, "hmmm... now how to get us all down there ... should I toss and catch him? Or should I just drop... mmm..."

As she continued to murmur to herself the two monkeys on her shoulders were quiet as they both listened to her, but then one of them noticed something as their ears pricked up, turning the blue eyed monkey saw Nozomi quickly approaching fast and furiously.

Surprised seeing her the monkey squeaked up loudly clearly anxious, turning as she heard her small companion, the girl quickly turned along with her ape as she heard those familiar footsteps, facing her oncoming attacker she smiled as she asked, "back for more of a pounding is she?"

Nozomi however was quickly approaching and sensing this the girl said, "well looks like she needs another cooling off huh?"

With that the giant ape acted in moments as it quickly drew out its left palm as the blue stone within it shone brightly with the nobody's symbol upon it and with an almighty burst a huge jet of high pressured water erupted as it headed straight in Nozomi's direction!

Seeing this happen Milo quickly shouted, "Nozomi!"

However remembering the incident from the last time she was ready as she drew out her left hand and shouted out loudly with fierce determination, "Blizzaga!" At once the powerful ice spell rocketed from palm as in moments as flew straight and furiously shining brightly as it collided with the jet of water in moments. As it did the water froze instantly and fast into a huge white bridge of ice freezing straight into the monsters palm!

Feeling what had happened the monster cried out in moments in terrible pain as the ice burn flowed throughout its body in moments, the girl upon her steeds shoulder feeling what had happened called out perplexed, "what has-"  
"Let's face the music Baloo!" With that Nozomi threw the yellow green gem into the air in seconds and as she did there was suddenly music in the air as a grey bear emerged twirling around wearing a tutu of yellow leaves as fruit and leaves danced around the two of them as the song rang out,

"_Look for the bare necessities _

_The simple bare necessities _

_Forget about your worries and your strife!" _

Hearing this song the girl wondered, "where's this-"

However she was quickly cut off as suddenly Baloo and Nozomi danced forwards together in a funny waltz as Baloo led her forwards lifting her into the air as they both rolled into the giant ape in moments, knocking it backwards with first one bash and another and then another sending the creature back again and again nearer and nearer towards the edge.

Feeling these impacts as they occurred Milo wondered what the heck had got into her! Why was she attacking like this when he could fall to his doom at any moment! Clearly the girl on the ape was thinking the same too as her cool had completely gone! "Just what do you think you're-"

However both girl and bear were not finished as suddenly the ape's hands were caught as the song continued,

"_I mean the bare necessities _

_That's why a bear can rest at ease"_

With that the ape was swung around and around in a huge circle, faster and faster making everyone dizzier and dizzier with Milo complaining loudly, "I'm getting air sick!" At once as soon as this was said the ape and everyone that was being held or were holding onto it were sent flying high into the air.

As their target was launched up Baloo did his final move with Nozomi as he too spun around and around with her as he finally sent her flying into the air finishing his song.

"_With just the bare necessities of life!"_

With that Baloo returned to his gem form in moments as the fruit and leaves left with him and quickly flying into the air it returned to Nozomi's pocket as she immediately spun herself straight as her wings appeared too and boosted her forwards with a thrust making a huge boom of sound!

The girl on the ape could no longer now hold onto her steed as she was sent flying off herself, her two smaller monkeys though had somehow come off her shoulders and were now falling in the air themselves. As she heard them screeching with fear in the air she became panic stricken herself as she called out to where she could hear their voices, "Uma! Fuma!"

However Milo in the meantime was still being held tightly by the creature and even with its master gone it wouldn't let go! He was getting really angry now as he was tired of being treated like some object as he shouted out, "let me go! I've had enough of this! Unhand me before I-"

"Aaaaaaaagggggghhhhhh!" Came a huge determined shout from Nozomi as she rocketed forwards powered up as she quickly and suddenly smashed through the nobody creature's centre in moments, cracking and splintering it in moment's the creature shouted out loudly as finally it quickly disintegrated into white embers of nothingness.

As it did so Nozomi turned fast ready to centre her attack on the main perpetrator! That girl! But as she was prepared to race forwards to give her a good pummelling she saw something that stopped her in moments, the girl had raced forwards in the air and had caught her two small monkeys as she held them closely to her chest with a clear dearness as they two held on just as tightly. Her eyes widened, this was?

But suddenly there was a call from below, "Nozomi!"

It was then she quickly remembered Milo and quickly looking between the two of them she had to save both, for clearly as she could see that girl couldn't fly and the one thing that could have helped her she had destroyed!

So quickly she came up with what to do! Aiming her keyblade at the girl she then cried out, "Swift Star Rays!" With that the comets of light escaped from her keyblade and streamed straight towards their target, striking her the girl cried out as she was sent flying back towards the edge and quickly she rolled over as her back finally collided into the wall. She then fell against it limply showing she was absolutely throttled.

Milo in the meantime was yelling in the air flailing his arms around madly in panic, "aaaaaggggghhhhh!" But quickly before a nasty fate could occur to him he suddenly felt something tighten onto his left hand and wrist.

Looking up he then saw Nozomi was holding onto him tightly as she spoke to him happily with a big smile, "glad now?"

Seeing her he was stunned for a moment but then as he was lifted into the air and saw that he was finally and truly safe he smiled as he replied, "oh yeah! Definitely! Definitely! Way more than definitely!"

Nozomi was happy herself as she guided them both higher into the air until finally they both landed back on the cliff's edge and as they did Milo collapsed onto the ground as he pressed his face into the grass, "oh earth! Sweet earth!" He cried as he was so pleased to finally and truly feel mother earth again.

Nozomi smiling as she saw Milo did this turned her attention to the culprit who was now slumped against the wall, however still in her arms the two small monkeys looked to her desperately as they squeaked worriedly about their master.

Seeing her like this Nozomi was quiet as she approached but as she did she saw that the girl had finally awoken and as she did she didn't see Nozomi but felt her two small tiny precious ones, smiling she was glad to hear their small voices, "Uma... Fuma... you're both all right."

With that she hugged them gently and tightly as they too were just as happy crying out with joyous little voices, seeing this Nozomi then understood and finally she made it over to them as she spoke, "hey?"

Hearing this voice the girl looked up and sensing her fast and furious little opponent her maternal side was quickly hidden away as the smugness returned as she replied letting Uma and Fuma climb back to her shoulders quickly as they both looked at Nozomi angered, "oh well look who it is?"

Nozomi was quiet as she saw the masked persona cover her again, she said nothing as she simply watched her silently.

The girl herself sensing she wasn't going to say anything asked again turning her head, "so what do you want?"

Looking at her as the girl was now talking in another direction, it was finally then that she noticed another key aspect about her but she knew what it was she wanted and it was there in her right hand.

"The journal," she simply replied with a serious tone.

Feeling the journal in her right hand the girl flexed her fingers upon it as she looked into the direction Nozomi was as she replied,"this? And what makes you think that I'll-"

However she told her quickly summoning her keyblade and pointing it in her direction showing she wasn't fooling around, "don't act big and bold with me, you can't go against me right now! You've used all your energy on that huge ape creature and you barely have anything left do you?"

Hearing her say this, the girl was stunned, how would this girl know that? There was no way that she could know! Even the people she had been living with didn't even know her limits!

Nozomi seeing her shocked face then told her, "I know what you are! I've met others like you, … you're a nobody aren't you?"

Silent as she heard this term the girl was quiet, but then she repeated curiosity churning within her, "no... body?"

But suddenly behind them all the driller emerged smashing through the wall of rock as it finally cracked it. This surprised Nozomi, her captive and Milo himself as the others all came rushing through, at once there were calls again, "Nozomi! Thatch! Milo!"

Surprise still on their faces they were all silent for a moment but then there were looks of relief from them both as Milo was the first to call out to them as he got up and off the ground, "hey guys!" As he waved out to them.

Seeing that he was all right Sweet and the others approached and surrounded him , gathering quickly around him he was asked various questions about his well being and if he was all right and so forth. To which he was happy to give them his various positive replies of assurance and explanations as to what had happened when they'd last cast eyes on him.

Riku and Mickey seeing that Milo was alive and with well were glad but unlike the group that was gathered around him their attentions were focused on their own travelling companion, travelling quickly over to her they both called to her, "Nozomi! Nozomi!"

Watching them as they came over to her she smiled to them both, "guys!"

Seeing her usual optimistic self Mickey then asked her a little worried still, "there you are! Are ya okay?"

Nodding at this question Nozomi responded, "yes I'm fine! I'm okay? But are you both all right?"

Relieved himself at this answer Mickey replied, "Oh we're fine! We're fine! Right Riku?"

Hearing him he replied as he looked to Nozomi, "yeah, but what happened to you?"

At this question Nozomi then told them both about what had happened as she spoke of the chase that had just occurred and her finally rescuing Milo from the girl she was still holding at blades length.

Nodding finally as she finished her story Mickey replied, "wow! Well I'm glad that you managed that all right on your own!"

Nozomi hearing him say this then became a little embarrassed as she replied, "yeah well... I just stopped and thought not much else to it."

Riku hearing this was glad at least this time she'd used her head and as he smiled but then he heard a certain sound which distracted him as he looked and saw something that made his eyes widen in moments.

Mickey though looking at the monkey girl who looked back at him with quiet animosity as she continued to hold onto the journal, he then spoke again, "but its even more amazing that there's a nobody here?"

Nodding Nozomi responded, "yeah, I was surprised myself when I discovered, I just wonder how she got here though? Do you think she was living here all by herself all this time?"

At this question Mickey was silent for a moment as he pondered with a hand to his chin and finally after a little he replied, "well I can't say myself... it's hard, Riku what do you-" however his white haired companion's face was turned not hearing him. Confused Mickey wondered why and turned to see what he was looking at. Suddenly he saw why he was so distracted as finally the group surrounding Milo did along with Nozomi and the linguist himself.

For there in this seemingly dead and desolate stony world was a huge lake of beautiful blue water that cascaded down in huge water falls that fell all around the edges of this single raised point. In the middle though for all to see amongst the beautiful mists of white and blue clouds was a single island with greenery growing all over it with a single brown mountain in its centre.

It was truly a sight beyond belief, Riku then spoke out truly amazed, "this is incredible!"

Cookie himself in the distance called out flabbergasted, " sweet mother of jefferson!"

Audrey amazed in the same way as Riku was spoke in awe loving this wondrous scene, "it's beautiful."

Sweet really pleased with the result as well told their map maker "Milo, I gotta hand it to you", with that he put a hand onto his shoulder as he told him, "you really came through!"

Smiling at the result himself Milo was only silent as he was simply over the moon with happiness at what he and the others had discovered, which was something so wonderful he could never even have dreamed of it. In the distance Nozomi was pleased as well at what they'd all found together but more than anything she was pleased that at last Milo was getting the praise that he truly deserved.

The monkey girl sensing an overwhelming atmosphere of positivity simply became annoyed as she was being ignored simply for a pretty picture view but then overhead she heard a familiar sound of rustling and realised she wouldn't have to put up with this much longer.

Nozomi looking at all this beautiful scenery was mesmerized as she gazed away but then suddenly she heard a sound of rustling, confused she turned her head and then at that moment the truly happy moment vanished! For from above came the savages! With their masks still covering their faces and their long spears and swords at the ready as they quickly darted around everyone surrounding them!

Seeing them Nozomi cried out in surprised, "who are these guys!" Suddenly the one with the biggest mask jumped in between her and the monkey girl as she lunged her spear forwards with a fast thrust making Nozomi jump back quickly. She looked on utterly baffled and shocked as everyone else in the group all became the same in moments.

Silent for a moment she then called out, "hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" At once the others surrounding this figure all too brought out their weapons holding them out protectively around their leader.

Watching quietly Mickey then spoke out a little nervous, "uh... I think ya better be careful what ya say here Nozomi."

In that moment it was then Sweet spoke up again as he said feeling really uncomfortable, "uh, well this is definitely awkward."

Rourke clearly wasn't expecting this either as he spoke up reaching hesitatingly reaching for the gun on his belt, "holy cats! Who are these guys?"

Looking at them all though Milo was quiet for a moment as he recognised these guys from before and became delighted as he finally realised who these guys were as he raised his hands to his head as a pleased smile came upon his face, "Th-they gotta be Atlanteans!"

Hearing this Nozomi turned and wondered, "Atlanteans?" Turning back again she saw that the leader of the group had got down on her knees as she seemed to be asking the monkey girl a series of concerned questions as she was also in the process of lifting her back onto her feet.

Helga in the meantime listening to Milo say this replied to him in complete disbelief, "what? That's impossible!"

Riku and Mickey though weren't as dismissive themselves but turning to his small royal friend he had to ask, "Mickey do you think that they are?"

Quickly he replied to him after a moment gazing at them all, "... well I would have to assume yes, for what other guys could be living down here?"

Riku then nodded for it was clearly simple logic. In the meantime Cookie in the distance looking at all these potential aggressors spoke, " I seen this back in the Dakotas, they can smell fear just by lookin' at you, so keep quiet." To which he put a finger to his lips signalling everyone to be silent.

Nozomi hearing this was completely dismissive of this idea as she rolled her eyes at this idea, but suddenly the female masked leader spoke up, finally getting the info she wanted, "_nakerima dewatieshe dim do la_ Meixeng?"

Blinking Nozomi didn't get it as she seemed to be asking her something so responded confused, "huh?"

Again the leader spoke up repeating herself, " _dewatieshe dim do la_ Meixeng?"

Still not understanding Nozomi though as well as Riku and Mickey were only able to get the last word she had said as she repeated, "Meixeng?"

To which finally the leader pointed her arm and hand out as she indicated to the monkey girl who was now standing using her staff as walking pole, after a moment it was then Nozomi got it as she pointed to her, "oh her! Her name is Meixeng?"

However clearly the leader didn't like this tone and became more accusing in her tone as she pointed at her angrily. This was clearly becoming an uncertain and potentially dangerous situation, feeling the tension Mole spoke up speaking up some sound advice to the one person who could ease the situation as he tugged at his shirt, "I think you better do tha talking!"

To which Milo hearing this though was perplexed for a moment then knew this to be true, he was the only one who could bridge the gap between them all and stop another potential battle and fight. The female leader spoke again to them all clearly agitated, "_la bare sa na tak to_! _Incrom ma mere _Meixeng _ta tu la_! _Naba senya debenota_!"

Nozomi had no idea what to do whatsoever, she was not a great negotiator in these types of situations and could only hold her hands up defensively as though trying to physically shield herself from the angry foreign words.

However Milo quickly spoke up as he replied being ever so careful as he approached this person trying to make contact safely and peacefully, "_leb... a senic, do ran ren tobe_, Meixeng _de moi no svatana me_."

Nozomi watching as he was communicating with this fierce female savage tried to speak up worried as she said, "Milo, what do you think you're-"

However Riku's hand quickly clamped over her mouth, for this siuation couldn't be interrupted, "this is Milo's expertise! Let him handle it!" He told her keeping his voice down.

Struggling a little bit at first annoyed as he said this she realised then what he meant and so quietly she watched as Riku finally let her go and everyone watched as the negotiations continued.

Sensing the situation herself that it was indeed serious the leader then took off her mask completely as she revealed herself and everyone as well became amazed at the sight of her as she spoke on, "_proma do ren da tobe de para kate_, _dim svana nu_?"

Milo was clearly struggling as he was trying to keep up with her and her way of speech as it was quite hard to pin down, but he was getting somewhere in the explanations, "_weg a nay prie_!" He then pointed to the others as he explained, "_nam we ti na _Nozomi_ da savini um win minwe prada_."

With that the two of them continued on and on and as the others listened somehow the dialect seemed to change and then it kept changing until suddenly a language was spoken that they knew as Milo asked with a smile on his face, "par le vous Frances?"

To which the leader replied, "oui monseur!"

Really surprised now Mickey spoke, "wow! They can talk French!"

Mole was more than pleased as he spoke aloud, "my language!" At once he then approached the woman as he asked her to come down so he could whisper something in her ear, curious she listened. But then quickly she became infuriated as she punched him square in the face sending him to the floor for whatever was said was probably one word gross.

Amazed and pleased Sweet spoke up, "ooh! I like her!"

Everyone else as well were all surprised but Nozomi laughed herself at this little scene as she realised maybe this person was someone she could relate to. Audrey seemed to be in agreement as she said, "hmm, 'bout time someone hit him, I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

To Riku this was a relief for now there shouldn't be another battle at least as then everyone both savage and explorer mingled and started to walk around and speak to each other, everyone all curious about the other. Turning to Milo though she asked, "how do these guys know these languages? This is just amazing!"

Hearing her question he told her still amazed he'd been able to achieve something incredible again, "well their language must be based on a root dialect, just like the tower of Babel."

Nozomi wondered to herself, "Babel?"

But then behind herself she heard a certain moan and groan as she turned back and saw the girl Meixeng was now trying to drag herself forwards, the two small monkeys standing on her shoulders now all spoke out clearly worried about her.

Nozomi herself became just as concerned as she asked her, "are you okay?"

To which the girl answered as she approached, "oh growing concerned about me now are you?"

Not keen on this sarcastic tone Nozomi responded, "well... I mean you're having difficulty walking and well-"

However she was interrupted, "yeah, rather obvious there ain't it? For who shot that blast out in the first place?"

At this comment though Nozomi was becoming annoyed as she replied, "well yeah! But... you were the one who tried to kidnap Milo! What were you expecting me to do! You attacked us first! You couldn't expect nothing to happen could you?" Then looking to Meixeng's side she saw a particular something as she said, "and you still haven't given us back the journal!"

Feeling the book in her hand the girl however it was clear was not going to give it back, no matter how battered or bruised she might become. Annoyed Nozomi said, "come on just give it back all ready! You're not doing yourself any favours with this!"

However Meixeng simply held it more tightly to herself, she was obviously a very stubborn individual, annoyed Nozomi was ready to argue some more with her when the leader of the masked people came over and spoke to her, "ah Meixeng! Have you been up to your tricks again?"

Looking at her Nozomi was still amazed as she watched her approach, for if there was definitive living example of exotic this woman would certainly fit the bill, speaking she said, "you're-"

However the woman put a finger to Nozomi's lips as she told her, "let me speak with our mischievous one." With that she ended with wink leaving Nozomi speechless.

Meixeng hearing these words simply made her reply with an annoyed groan to this woman as she wouldn't look at her, the woman spoke to her again, "come on Meixeng... I understand how you feel but we'll settle this another way all right?" At last she looked at her as the woman gazed back at her with a gentle smile, she then asked again, "come now? We all know what needs to be done here right?" To which she held her hand out ready for the book to be given.

Seeing and feeling that she was being pressured from her it was finally then Meixeng bit back her pride as she handed '_The Shepard's Journal'_ to her and finished saying, "oh whatever! This book has caused me nothing but a headache!"

Glad to see that she had finally relinquished the woman whispered something into her ear with a smile on her face and at last she handed the journal back to Nozomi as she told her, "I believe this belongs to all of you."

Nozomi was amazed, this woman had such great powers of persuasion, she couldn't believe it! But happy she replied to her, "wow thank you!"

The woman then simply smiled at her and then walking through the crowd of strangers she walked forwards and announced to her new guests, "welcome to the city of Atlantis!"

Leaving everyone speechless at this welcome it was then she quickly grabbed Milo's hand as she said, "come you must all meet my father!" With that she started to pull him down the winding path that led to the island.

Not believing they'd made it Nozomi spoke out as she hugged the journal to herself, "wow! Atlantis! We're all finally going to get to see it!"

Mickey then nodded happy himself glad that they achieved a major goal while Riku simply smiled as he turned to look at the scenery once again.

However the girl Meixeng walking past them all her gold staff in her hand responded, "she 's still as carefree as ever! Urgh... I bet her her old papa's ain't gonna be pleased with this..." with that she started her own lonely trek down the path.

Nozomi hearing this asked, "papa?"

But then at once suddenly behind her she felt movement and at once a sound of a loud yawn and the rubbing of an eye as an old familiar voice spoke out, "ah! That was a great nap! So then... where are we at to?"

Turning at once Mickey, Riku and Nozomi saw to their amazement and relief their old friend finally awake, "Cait sith!"

This was definitely a point of great achievement and discovery... and it was more than assured that there was only more to come...


	115. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 12

_**Chapter CXII: Into the depths of Atlantis Part XII**_

Gazing quietly Uriax stood upon the edge of the grassy green cliff, his arms were folded as he watched the progress of the explorers making their slow and steady way to the ancient ruined city. Watching on he was deciding on what would be the best next course of action to take.

"Ah! Finally!" Pete breathed out as he put his big hands to his knees heaving and gasping clearly tired out.

Uriax though didn't reply as he kept his gaze upon the travelling troupe of vehicles as they continued to make their journey across.

Pete finally getting his breath together stood up from his knees as he wiped off a bead of sweat from his brow as he asked his "_superior_", "so what're we supposed ta be doin' now? Are we just gonna hot tail it after 'em or-"

However he was cut off as Uriax let out a small laugh, this made Pete go on guard and quiet for he could never tell from one moment to the next how exactly he was going to react. After this sudden little burst ended he listened as he was told after a little echo of chuckles that faded away, "no need for that."

Puzzled and surprised a little at why he said this Pete then asked him, "huh? But how are we supposed to nab 'im all and get those hearts! We have to otherwise Maleficent-"

Once again he was interrupted as Uriax told him, "I am well aware of what my dear teacher wants, but for now we won't have to lift a single finger." Pete still dumbfounded wanted to understand more but he was silenced again as he saw a cunning and evil grin come across his superior's face as he told him, "for that captain and lieutenant will take care of the job for us."

Sitting once again upon the top of the truck Nozomi gazed on and around herself as she and the others were now all travelling down the long wooden planked roped bridge as they were being guided to the lost city of Atlantis.

The ones gathering them were the exotic woman who had welcomed them and walking alongside the other soldiers who had been along with her.

Looking around it was clearly a magnificent sight as now after passing the huge lake of lava that had glowed beneath them they met in complete contrast an endless scenery of blue as they saw the island itself. Around them were many lit fires that glowed brightly in the misty atmosphere revealing many ruins of statues and other pillared buildings that had collapsed from thousands of years of age, water erosion and plant life.

Quiet as she continued to gaze on Nozomi suddenly saw a flock of strange pterodactyl like creatures as they flew away letting out their cries into the misty blue horizons of the rising mountain in front of them, amazed in awe really taking this in she breathed out, "wow... this place is incredible!"

Meanwhile behind her as she continued to gaze away at the scenery Mickey had being sitting with Cait sith as he had been explaining the whole story to him of what had been going on while he had been in his deep slumber. Starting with their trek across the ruined landscape explaining the odd jobs they'd done and the little mishaps they'd had here and there while venturing the underground world. Then the camp night and the stories they'd all exchanged until finally making it onto Milo's rescue from the hands of Meixeng and the meeting of their group and the Atlantians. Finishing his explanations he told him with a smile, "and that's about the whole gist of it there Cait Sith!"

Nodding now and again as he took in all the info he then spoke as he said, "wow! Ya lads have certainly been up to a lot ain't ya?"

Mickey nodded himself as he replied really happy with excitement, "yeah a whole lot! And now we're seein a whole new ancient civilization! Things have really progressed on this trip."

Cait sith happy himself now up to the scratch of things replied, "yeah I see ya have!" Then turning his face he looked up to Riku who was staring into the distance as he asked him, "oi! There snow drop just how have ya been-" However Cait Sith stopped in mid sentence as he looked to Riku and saw that at first what he'd thought he'd seen as him looking into the distance he saw instead that it was really him gazing at Nozomi who continued to stare here, there and everywhere like an excited happy child completely oblivious to his gaze.

Mickey looking to see what had made Cait sith go quiet he quickly saw what it was as he too became quiet seeing the gentle smile that appeared on his face as he continued to gaze at her.

Cait Sith seeing this then said, "yep, things have definitely progressed..."

Hearing something Nozomi turned her head as she said, "hmm? What are you guys talking about?"

Riku quickly turned his face a slight blush appearing as he did not want her to see him gazing at her, seeing this Nozomi became puzzled but then suddenly Cait sith ran forwards as he pounced and landed on her head telling her quickly making a distraction her, "not much ya haven't already learnt lass."

Mickey seeing what their small feline friend had done smiled as it was generous of him to cover for him. He looked quietly to Riku having mixed feelings about this build up for he had warned him... but obviously it was never going to be enough was it?

However Nozomi still oblivious replied, "oh really? Okay." With that she turned her attentions back to looking at the scenery but as she did she smiled as she felt Cait sith's familiar warmth on her head as she had surprisingly missed it when he had drifted into his long episode of snoozing, she then said to him, "you know its great that you're awake again Cait sith."

Hearing this Cait Sith asked her, "oh really lass? Did ya miss me?" Finishing with a mischievous note.

Smiling still Nozomi replied with a similar tone herself, "well of course! And after all Oralee would be really upset if you slept forever." With that she was silent as she remembered her royal friend again, she wondered for a moment if she was doing all right in the Radiant Gardens?

However Cait sith quickly spoke on, "well I couldn't help it lass! I had to do somethin' to stop that enormous crustacean from comin' after us didn't I? Besides makin' a shield that big takes a lot of ya! And I'd never leave her highness hangin' ever!"

Hearing him say this being it no surprise Nozomi laughed as she said, "I know! I know you wouldn't, you care about her too much to do that."

To which in reply Cait sith responded, "right you are lass! Right you are."

Nozomi then was quiet smiling contently for a few moments as she observed more of the scenery as they continued making their way further across the bridge, but then remembering about the yellow shining shield that emerged to protect them all and those various other times when she'd seen it... curious she then voiced her important question as she asked, "Cait sith?"

Seeing she had something on her mind as he rested on her head he replied, "yeah lass?"

Nozomi then considered her words as she asked her question, "that shield you make... how do you do that? What kind of power allows you to..." she trailed off for some reason not really sure how she should continue it.

Cait sith hearing her ask was quiet as his tail halted from its usual waving... watching from the distance Mickey and Riku who had been listening as well to the conversation were quiet themselves too, was he going to reveal it? Was he?

Finally Cait sith began to reply, "well lass..." quiet she waited with anticipation along with Mickey and Riku at what he was going to say and then it came, "I can't say."

Deflated at this along with Mickey and Riku she was expecting at least a little more detailed explanation of some kind to which Nozomi responded annoyed, "what? What do you mean you can't say?"

To which on her head still Cait sith shrugged his arms as he simply replied again, "I just can't say lass... besides its my business ya lot don't need to know anythin!"

Dismayed further at this Nozomi responded, "I don't need to know! What so you're going to keep secrets from me too!" Cait sith however didn't respond to this and at this reaction Nozomi's irritation and dismay turned to depression as she responded, "I thought you and I were really close now... don't you trust me at all?"

To which hearing this sad note her feline companion responded, "it's not that lass, I do trust ya... it's just I can't tell ya... well not right now anyway."

At these words Nozomi's ears pricked up as she said, "so you will talk about it?"

Cait sith nodded as he said, "yeah, at the right time and place which I'll pick, so ya don't need to bother to ask again."

Ignoring this rather rude tone Nozomi was glad at least she'd learn something new in the near future responded, "great! Okay then..." but something else popped into her mind as she felt into her trouser pockets, "oh yeah and I found this Cait sith could you..."

Seeing the little interaction as Nozomi brought out something from her pocket and gave it to Cait Sith, Riku turned to Mickey as he asked, " so your majesty, what do you think?"

Mickey nodded as he watched their two friends talk about a certain gem Nozomi had found as he responded, "yeah I think so there Riku, he's one too that much I can be sure of."

Riku nodded as he simply watched the two of them quietly as he felt a little sway of sadness inside him for though he knew what his feelings were, it hurt inside knowing the fate that awaited them both...

Meanwhile below them all Milo was busy flipping through his own journal turning the pages left and right as he was busy making his evaluations and observations as he was quickly talking to both Rourke and commander Helga as he scribbled away, "now what is really amazing is that if you deconstruct Latin add a little Somalian a dash of Salonian you'll be getting to the base of their grammatical con-structure, at least you'll be at the same ball point!" With that he continued on with his excited explanations and observations sounding to most people as intellectual rambling.

Looking at the two people in charge it was clear to see their frame of mind, Helga herself looked at Milo curiously and was almost amused by his behaviour while Rourke it was clear for all to see was annoyed and bored as he put a hand to his forehead as he continued to drive the truck forwards.

Voicing her amusement Helga said to the commander with a smile on her face, "someone's having a good time."

To which hearing her Rourke forgot his own annoyance for a moment as a smile came to his face as he replied back, "like a kid at Christmas."

However as he said this Helga felt her conscience react inside her as things had changed somewhat now as she asked Rourke, "commander, there were not supposed to be people down here, this changes everything!"

Rourke though himself it was clear did not share the sentiment as he remarked coldly, "this changes nothing, we're going to get what we came for! And with those heart-"

"Hey? What are you guys doing in there?" Shocking both Rourke and Helga appeared Nozomi as she had put her head over the edge of the truck peering through the windscreen, her hair dangling down as she looked at them upside down.

Seeing her surprising him out of his explanations Milo brightened up as he said, "oh hey Nozomi!"

Seeing their linguist and map maker she smiled brightly as she said doing a small wave, "hey Milo! You doing well there?"

Nodding excitedly he told her, "oh yeah! Man you gotta wait till I show you what I've learnt so far! I bet Mickey will-"

However he was interrupted as suddenly the truck stopped but with the sudden shudder as the truck's breaks were put on Nozomi called out, "whoa! Ah!" With that she toppled forwards as she landed on the bonnet of the car on her back, laying out she cried out, "oww!"

Looking at her from above though Riku sighed as he saw once again her clumsiness coming out, Cait sith himself simply had sat upon the roof as he declined to follow her into her odd greeting as he shook his head and said, "well that was real graceful lass."

Mickey himself simply smiled rather awkwardly as he spoke himself, "well that must have hurt."

Milo quickly getting out of the truck worried ran over to her as he asked, "are you okay Nozomi?"

To which she replied annoyed cringing in pain, "urgh! I'm not meant to be thrown around like this!"

Behind them though the white haired woman whom they had met and was now acting as their guide spoke up as she indicated behind her, "you have all arrived."

With that everyone saw before them that they had arrived before a series of steps and a couple of grand doors stood at the top with a couple of guards fiercely guarding it with stern looks, it was clear from the decorated pillars lining the walls and the various decorations that this surely was a place of royalty.

Quiet while looking at it, it was then Rourke broke the wall of silence as he hopped out of the truck and said with a smug smile on his face, "well let's go and give whoever's inside a warm welcome!" With that he walked forwards followed quickly by the lieutenant.

Milo seeing him move quickly went to follow as he called out to Rourke,"hey wait up!" As he was very keen himself to see what was inside that room.

With that the others all too began to make their way out of their own relevant trucks and as Nozomi watched on the bonnet of the truck finally turning herself over she wondered aloud to herself, "who could be in that room?"

But then suddenly landing on her head from above Cait sith spoke up, "well ya not gonna know lass until ya get moving! So go on! Haul yaself!"

Getting a little annoyed at this Nozomi spoke, "fine geez! You never change!" but then as she turned over suddenly before her where Milo had once been, Riku was now standing. Blinking confused she stared at him, he then reached his hand forwards and out, quiet still as she observed this she asked, "what're you-"

But then she was interrupted as Riku told her the obvious, "giving you a helping hand, if you want it?" He added with a small smirk.

Surprised to see this Nozomi quiet still for a further moment though she quickly became pleased as she said, "you kidding! I'd never refuse that!" With that she took Riku's hand as she got down from the truck bonnet and landed on the ground again, then quickly she ran forwards to follow Milo and everyone else up the stairs but turning back for a moment she waved back and cried out, "thanks Riku!" With that she continued on her way. Smiling himself at her usual optimistic nature Riku simply walked forward himself as Mickey quickly followed behind himself happy at their progression.

As everyone walked inside the room past the guards, it was now clear to see to all that it was a throne room, but it was very different in comparison to most throne rooms. For inside the floor was a huge expanse of water with stepping stones all around making the foundation for people to stand and walk upon, they littered everywhere making various loops and lines but it was made in a way for anyone to make their way across the room. There were also various plants growing along the stone pillars and waterlilies that glided across the water with various small tiny white butterfly like creatures floating around.

This gave the place a life to it like no other as that distinct mysterious exoticness echoed all around, in the centre of the room was a huge crumbled statue of some kind in the shape of a giant, it was dark blue in colour but from its eyes leaked two small waterfalls making the statue look like as though it was weeping sadly. Then underneath there was a huge canopy made with various embroided coloured quilts and underneath laying on a couch of red cushions and a red luxurious cloth where underneath with a few lamps making up some light was an old man.

Gazing at him Nozomi was amazed for to her he was the oldest man that she had ever seen, he too had long white hair and a long white beard that flowed down his chest, he was dressed in long blue robes with various yellow designs sewn into it and he like the other Atlantians had a blue crystal around his neck with tattoo's engraved upon his face and probably on some other parts of him that could not be seen. Next to him also stood a wooden staff which was tied with a few silver bells.

But then as she looked at this man she saw clearly what he was, he was the king! The man in charge of this whole place! She was amazed at this but then as she looked in awe there was something else she noticed about him as she looked at his eyes, they were-

Suddenly from behind there was a sound of climbing and a chiming of bells as she and the others turned and saw surprised Meixeng as she had climbed up from over the walls using the green shrubbery and plants to make her way down with her two small monkeys, Uma and Fuma following suit with their little bells jingling at their approach.

At the sound of her though the king was clearly not pleased as he called out, "Meixeng!"

Stopping in her tracks as she arrived at the bottom, her two tiny white companions made their way onto her shoulders as they jumped up, listening quietly everyone heard the king as he uttered in his ancient Atlantian tongue but as he did the woman who had welcomed them all protested against him, it was clear now that she was his daughter and therefore the princess of the kingdom.

However Meixeng not surprised shrugged her shoulders as she quickly ran up and then bringing out her gold staff jumped and then placing the staff under her she landed on top of it as it landed in the watery terrain which allowed her to sit upon it. Making herself comfortable she replied in clean English in a rude defiant tone, "I'm not on the ground now old man! Now get over yourself!"

Hearing this it was clear that this argument between both the king and this nobody girl had happened before but it was rather awkward hearing this kind of thing being said to royalty.

Everyone was quiet, however the daughter looking at her was obviously saddened but then looking at her father again it was clear though he was irritated at this rude behaviour but he was calm and regal enough to look over this little outburst.

Then quietly after this uncomfortable moment everyone listened as the daughter interacted with the father, as they did so it could be seen that one side was clearly not in favour of what it was she was suggesting.

As she watched on though Nozomi couldn't help but look to Meixeng again as she continued to sit upon her golden staff amongst the waters, she seemed calm and almost comfortable there as her two small monkeys nestled themselves comfortably and happily amongst her long and white blue tipped hair.

Quietly she inched over slowly and cautiously and as she did finally making it to a place she could make more audible contact she whispered, "hey?"

Hearing her Meixeng didn't look at her but replied to her question, "yeah?"

Nozomi then asked her looking at her and her gold staff, "isn't that uncomfortable sitting like that?"

At this question Meixeng simply replied coolly, "not really, with so many years of experience you get used to it."  
Nodding at this Nozomi responded, "oh? Okay..."

But suddenly Rourke spoke up as he announced, "your majesty! On behalf of my crew, may I say it is an honour to be welcomed to your city." Ending with a graceful bow as he started to take a few step forwards.

Hearing him say this Nozomi thought that was a little bit fast for a welcome from their commander for with the tone that both the king and princess had spoken with, it was obviously not hospitable. Meixeng clearly knew what had been said as she let out a small quiet smirk of a laugh as she said, "tch! What an idiot!"

Nozomi hearing this wondered what she meant by that but then further ahead Milo knew exactly what had been said or roundabouts as he quickly tried to say something to Rourke for he clearly had got the wrong idea,"excuse me commander?"

However then the king spoke himself in clear perfect English, his ages of wisdom were clearly echoed from his voice, "you presume much to think you are welcome here."

Hearing this realising the king was not going to be won over by sweet pretty words Rourke continued to try and make a good impression, "sir, we have come a long way looking for-"

"I know what you seek," the king said as he interrupted him, for he could see straight through him as he continued, "and you will not find it here, your journey has been in vain."

At these words though Nozomi would have argued if she could that that was not true, for they had all found them, the Atlantians! What else could they possibly be looking for, for the king to! But then suddenly she remembered, the power source _'The Heart Of Atlantis_' could it be that Rourke was?

Their commander continued, "we are peaceful explorers, men of science."

However once again though the king was not convinced by this as he laughed humoured and said, "and yet you bring weapons?"

At this the other king in the room Mickey hearing this realised that things were becoming very turmoil, but it was a valid point for which he could understand why it was asked, but then keeping his right gloved hand clenched he was ready to summon his keyblade if any fights did break out.

Rourke though once again explained things away, "our weapons allow us to remove obstacles we may encounter."

The king of Atlantis hearing this one particular word repeated it as he replied, "some obstacles, cannot be removed with a mere show of force." With that the king stood as he picked up his own staff showing his authority as he spoke to them all, "return to your world! You must leave Atlantis! At once."

Hearing this Nozomi didn't know what to think, for she wished that she could show the king they meant no harm but... why would want outsiders like them in his world anyway? Why should he trust them?

Meixeng though hearing the king uttered under her breath though Nozomi could clearly hear it, "well clearly he's being mister anti-social again isn't he?"

Looking at her again not liking her rude tone Nozomi turned once more as Rourke spoke more, "your majesty, be reasonable."

However Milo feeling the uncomfortable air around them tried to speak up again trying to stop Rourke as he tried to get his attention, "sir I-"

Annoying Rourke he replied to him, "not now son!"

Milo though wasn't going to be put off as he gently tried to persuade their commander before he pushed more of the wrong buttons, "trust me on this, we better do as he says."

Displeased at this Rourke was silent for a moment as he thought to himself but then something came up as he gently said, "may I respectfully request, that we stay one night sir? That would give us time to rest, re-supply be ready to travel by morning."

The king though obviously reluctant at this hesitated for a moment looking to his staff before replying, "very well, one night that is all."

Glad that he had got this at least Rourke replied to him, "thank you your majesty!" With that he quickly turned and took his leave as everyone else did too, however there was clear reluctance on some of their parts as Nozomi and the others and in particular Milo looked back at the princess as she sighed also saddened that things had not gone as well as she would have liked.

Before they left out through the door Meixeng turned in the direction they were leaving as she waved to them, "don't forget to write!" With that as the doors were shut by the guards and as she turned over and looked back in the princesses' and the king's direction she said, "well that could have gone as well as expected hey?"

Clearly though displeased at her back talking and rude comments here and there the king spoke to her, "you have no business in this Meixeng, how often have I told you not to interfere in affairs that you are outside to?"

However the girl replied shrugging her shoulder as one of her small pets started to play happily in her hands as she cuddled and stroked it as it yipped happily, "probably more than over a thousand? But who's counting, huh?"

The princess looking at Meixeng was obviously was not pleased with her either and sensing this the monkey handler looked in her direction as she said, "oh? You unhappy too now huh?"

To which she told her annoyed, "I was expecting you to help me in this!"

A small smile on her face Meixeng replied, "Oh really? Well I didn't wanna steal your thunder, your future majesty." With that she casually stood upon her staff as she made a graceful bow with her hand while both Uma and Fuma did the same coying their mistress.

Annoyed at her mischievousness the princess was quiet but then the king continued as he sat his weary bones down on his couch again, "hmm, your heart has softened Kida, a thousand years ago you would have slain someone on sight for behaviour such as this."

Angered at this Kida let her feelings be heard as she walked up the stairs to the throne as she continued, "a thousand years ago, the streets were lit and our people did not have to scavenge for food at the edge of a crumbling city!" Finishing she lit a lamp nearby her father allowing a little more light to shine down.

In the distance Meixeng had got back into her sitting position on her staff as she added in the background, "yeah and it tasted better too back then!"

Annoyed again Kida turned around and pointed at her accusingly and said angered, "I do not wish to hear any more mischievousness come from your mouth!"

At this Meixeng put her hands up as though she was being arrested and said, "ooh getting sassy with me now are you? You wanted me to help so now you're getting it."

This Kida sighed at rolling her eyes for when she said she wanted help, it was something a little more than just the odd sly comment left and right but then the king spoke on ignoring what had just been said, "the people are content."

To which Kida replied to in seconds, "they do not know any better! We were once a great people now we live in ruins..." With that she reached down to her side and got out a cloth to soak water in.

Meixeng hearing this realising the real seriousness of the situation she got off her staff as she landed on the stones and walked forwards towards the throne, standing just outside of it as she said, "you have to admit that that's true though? Right old man?"

Hearing her approach though the king was not amused as he said to her annoyed, "Meixeng..."

However ignoring the displeased tone she continued, "look I know you don't like me for being an outsider and all myself, but... this place has been wasting over for the last what years I've been here and I can say this... in comparison to other places I've seen in my travels, you need help and fast, lighting fast."

Glad to see she was getting some encouraging words at last from her Kida smiled as she turned to her father again and begun wiping his brow, "you see it's like I have said, the king's of our past would weep if they could see how far we have fallen."

The king though hearing these words against him was annoyed as he spoke up to his daughter, "Kida..."

However she continued, "if these outsiders can help unlock the secrets of our past..." to which then she looked to Meixeng.

At once hearing her the white haired nobody spoke though feeling it was rather corny she wanted to give her friend the support she needed ending the sentence with a serious tone to her voice, "you can save the future."

However not wanting to hear this from 'her' the king spoke on, "what they have to teach us, we have already learned."

Kida then told him the hard and cold truth, "our way of life is dying!"

The king though gave her his soft warm reassurance, "our way of life is preserved!" To which he held her hand with both of his gently and tightly feeling the beloved touch of his daughter. Then moving his left hand to her cheek he told her as she pressed her cheek into it glad to feel her father's touch, "Kida, when you take the throne you will understand..."

Meixeng was quiet as she observed this, however her small tiny ones reassured her as they rubbed their cheeks into her own showing her they cared just as much to which she held them both acknowledging this, grateful.

Detaching her father's hand finally from her cheek she gently left him to rest and regain his strength, walking towards her mischievous friend she put her hand onto her shoulder as she told her, "thank you... Meixeng."

To which feeling her touch she bowed her head a smile on her face as she replied, "no probs, Kida." With that the two of them walked towards the doors as the both of them began to discuss, what they could both do to help save Atlantis...


	116. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 13

_**Chapter CXIII: Into the depths of Atlantis Part XIII**_

As everyone walked down the palace stairs Nozomi turned and looked as the guards closed the doors shut leaving the nobody girl Meixeng behind with the princess and king of Atlantis. As she looked back she wondered exactly what that girl's relationship was with this lands royalty, but more than that she wondered what on earth they were all going to do now? They only had one night here in Atlantis, what were they supposed to do in a such a small amount of time? How could she and the others convince this king that they meant no harm? What could they do?

Finally making it to the bottom of the stairs Nozomi was coaxed out of her thoughts as Sweet who had decided to stay behind along with Audrey and some of the others voiced his question, "so how'd it go?"

Lifting her head up Nozomi was quiet as she heard Riku respond first, "could've been better, but at least we're not going to be chased out for the moment."

At this Sweet nodded as he responded, "oh, I see... wait what do you mean by 'the moment'?"

To which Mickey then told him, "well the king fella in there has given us only this night and maybe some part of the day tomorrow and then we gotta be leavin'"

Hearing this Sweet replied, "what only that short amount of time?"

Milo nodded as he had been looking in his journal atsome of the notes he'd made during the encounter as he gave more of an explanation to things, "yeah, well you see the king and his daughter don't exactly see eye to eye, she seems to like us okay but the king, I dunno... I think he maybe hiding something."

Nozomi repeated as she said, "hiding something..."

However Rourke continued on himself as he spoke to everyone, "well if he's hiding something I wanna know what it is."

But then Cait sith who had been completely silent up until this point replied, "why do ya need to know what it is?"

Listening to this Rourke was quietly baffled at this simple question from Nozomi's feline head warmer before he responded, "excuse me?"

Seeing that their commander was being a bit daft himself today Cait sith spoke again, "why do ya need to know? What business is it of ours what he might be hidin'? It ain't nonthi' to do with us and besides I think that the more urgent stuff ya lot should be concerned with is winnin' this lots trust."

At these words Nozomi was surprised and quiet but then hearing the question she'd been puzzling over herself she responded in awe, "Cait sith..."

Silently annoyed Rourke couldn't believe that such a small little thing could interrupt him so easily, but then before things became awkward it was Mickey who pitched up, "yeah well I gotta agree with ya there Cait sith... how are we gonna make them fella's trust us? I mean if we could do that then-"

However it was Audrey who now spoke her mind, "well how about that princess Milo mentioned? Why don't we try getting through to the king through her?"

At this suggestion it was then that mutters began to be heard amongst the group, but Helga finally spoke as she responded, "yes, I agree to that someone definitely needs to talk to that girl."

But at this suggestion was heard Nozomi paused again as she thought, 'talk to her? But who should-?' Suddenly then showing his eagerness Mole raised his hand as he called out, "I will go!" Making her look at him annoyed as he had interrupted her thoughts.

"Somebody who's got good people skills" Vinny spoke as he too was considering the situation. Once again Mole popped up and spoke up, "I will do it!"

Sweet then uttered his own thoughts, "someone who won't scare her away." Again on cue Mole spoke up, "I volunteer!"

Then as usual a cigarette in her hand Mrs Packard added in her bored tone, "someone who can speak the language." Still trying desperately to prove his enthusiasm Mole voiced himself with a salute, "for the good of the mission I will go!"

Seeing him popping up in and around almost like one of those pop up mallet animals Nozomi said aloud to herself, "well he's rather eager isn't he?"

Hearing her say this Cait sith replied getting rather annoyed himself, "def' that lass, definitely."

But then before the so-called volunteer knew it as he flipped through his notebook Rourke appeared behind him and put a hand on his shoulder as he told him, "good man Thatch, thanks for volunteering."

This made Milo drop his pencil from his mouth as he uttered in shock, "what!"

However unsurprised by this Riku shook his head as he said, "well that was rather obviously coming."

But then in the background now clearly distraught Mole started to bawl like a baby as tears started to flood down his face, Mickey seeing their digger reacting this way spoke up feeling rather awkward himself, "well I see Mole's takin' it well."

However Milo was still baffled at how he'd been left in this situation and looked at everyone confused and then before she walked off Audrey elbowed him in the back saying, "go get 'em tiger!"

This made Milo rub his arm again painfully and then looking around he asked, "how am I supposed to start to talking to her! I don't even know her and-" however most of everyone had left him standing except Nozomi Cait sith, Riku and Mickey. Turning to them in seconds he said almost panicking as he reached the stairs his hands in desperate prayer, "guys you gotta help me! You can't leave me to do this all by myself!"

Seeing he was becoming rather flustered Nozomi couldn't help but let out a small laugh as she said, "Milo it's okay! Calm down! We'll help you out." With that she turned to Mickey and Riku as she asked, "right guys?"

Hearing her Mickey smiled at her amused face as he gave his reply automatically, "yeah! We'll help out! Besides we've been doin' that for a while now with ya Milo, so why not?"

Riku also couldn't help but be amused as he replied a small smile on his face as well, "yeah, besides we've got nothing else to do right now, so we might as well give some help of some kind."

Finally then Cait sith spoke up himself as he added standing on Nozomi's head giving Milo the thumb's up saying, "yeah right on! We're all with ya on this Milo lad! So don't ya be makin' any threats!"

Smiling glad at the encouragement her friends were giving him, Nozomi turned to Milo again as she told him, "you see? So what do you say? Why don't we try talking to the princess? Lets try and get things sorted out, okay Milo?"

Amazed at the assistance his friends were giving him the linguist and map maker couldn't help but feel the warmth of happiness inside him as he nodded showing his relief, "oh thanks so much guys!" With that everyone climbed back up the stairs again to try and begin the interactions between Linguist and Princess.

Closing the doors behind her with a single hand Kida started to make her way out of the throne room with Meixeng behind her, her golden staff in her hand as her two small monkeys Fuma and Uma continued to ride upon her shoulders.

Watching as the two started to approach from behind a single vine wrapped pillar, Nozomi was the first to ask the others who were watching with her, "well guys how should we approach them anyway?"

Clearly this was something that no one had properly really thought about as she and them turned back from looking and began to discuss, Mickey was the first to make his reply as he said, "well uh... I dunno there Nozomi um..."

But then Riku spoke himself as he said, "well we don't have time for small talk after all we only have one night and we need the info as quick as possible."

Milo nodded as he replied, "yeah! Yeah... um how about 'look we have some questions for you and we're not leaving this city till they're answered!'" Nozomi listening to this was obviously and immediately dismissive of this idea for a first approach as a look of apprehension quickly decorated her features as Milo then asked everyone, "how about that? That should work right?"

Nozomi however only shook her head as she replied, "um... I think that's a bit too... forceful?"

Milo hearing this asked confused, "really?"

To which Nozomi simply nodded as then Milo became deflated, however Cait sith who had been resting on his usual comfy high spot said getting aggravated, "lads! Just talk to 'em for the love of Mike! They ain't bait on hooks! C'mon! Let's just get this talkin' goin!"

Hearing him say this realizing themselves that all they were doing was just dragging this on Milo said, "okay! Okay! Cait sith! Let's do this!"

With that everyone started to make their way from behind the pillar but as they did Riku whispered to the king, "lets just hope that this doesn't end in a disaster!" To which the king simply let out a small laugh as he thought this would probably not be as bad as he might imagine.

However as the two of them joined the others who were now past the pillar they too saw that the two people they wanted to interact with were nowhere to be seen! Looking around everyone was confused, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds!

Nozomi then asked, 'hey where are they? Where did they both go?"

To which Milo replied just as confused, "I dunno... could they have-" Suddenly then before he knew it someone had snuck up from behind and had clamped their hand firmly over his mouth, surprising him and everyone else as they all jumped back they quickly saw that it was the princess Kida!

Looking at her now on edge Nozomi spoke out, "how did she do that!"

Cait sith then replied, "that lass is wicked fast!"

But as he said this suddenly there was a call from above, "sure she is!"

Nozomi hearing this familiar voice so quickly was surprised as she started to call out, "huh wha-"

But then quickly something landed on her head beside Cait sith as he looked at this new arrival baffled as he said, "huh! Who are-" but quickly the small tiny white green-eyed monkey quickly ran down and spun himself around Nozomi's neck as he made a sudden plunge down her long sleeved striped shirt!

Freaking her out in moments Nozomi cried out,"aaaaggggghhh!" As she started to jump and dash around trying to get rid of the mischievous Fuma, however in the process Cait sith was thrown off his usual comfy zone as he landed on the floor hard as he cried out banging his head, "oowwww!"

Riku and Mickey were both shocked at this sudden action and were halted but as they both started to try and act, suddenly the other small white accomplice Uma made her own way and landed on the kings head as she started to race away tickling her way all over the mouse king as he tried in vain to stop her, "ah ha! Ha! Oh stop there ya little! Ah ha! Ha! I can't- however it was no use.

Riku in the meantime started to try and finally act as he called out, "guys!" But then he was stopped in his own tracks as quickly the boss of this little attack, slapped her wand on Riku's shoulder distracting him with a slight shock of pain a she then danced around him before finally ending with her having her staff against Riku's neck as she told them all finishing her statement, "she learnt from the best!"

Feeling the pressure from the long weapon against his throat Riku could only grit his teeth, Nozomi in the meantime still dancing madly trying to stop Fuma looked back and saw what was happening as she cried out distressed, "Riku! Oh! Whoa!" But was cut off as the small white intruder was touching another rather sensitive spot on her back!

Milo in the meantime was still trying to splutter even a single word out against the strong grip of the princess of Atlantis but it was no use as she was clearly more physically trained than he was, quickly she told him, "I have some questions for all of you and you are all not leaving this city until they are answered!"

Hearing almost the same thing he had uttered only seconds before Milo was confused as she released her hand from his mouth for a brief moment as he was allowed to make some sort of a small reply, "well I... okay."

But then quickly his mouth was clamped shut again as Kida turned to her fellow companion as she told her, "Meixeng! Hold fast!"

At once at this command from her Meixeng uttered out a series of clicks from her lips, immediately then Uma pricked her ears and stopped her tickle attacks as she quickly jumped down and ran to her mistress' side and shoulder in seconds squeaking happily.

She then relaxed her hold on Riku as she simply stood aside and put a hand to his shoulder as he looked at her annoyed while she smiled smugly making her reply, "done so!"

Unfortunately though Nozomi was struggling madly as Fuma had not heard the clicks as she cried out, "ah! Stop it cut! It out! Make him stop! Whoa!"

Cait sith in the meantime was shaking his head trying to get rid of the concussion he'd been impaired with as he felt a series of painful ringing in his ears.

Seeing that one of them was causing a noise and making things rather awkward for everyone else, Kida however ignoring it spoke to the other strangers, "now you all are to follow us! And do not try anything suspicious!"

At this command Riku looked at her dismissively as he couldn't help but say under his breath, "this coming from someone who did a sneak attack on us?"

However Meixeng hearing him say this quickly poked his cheek as she uttered, "uh! Uh!" In a taunting tone making him stop in seconds as he looked at her irritated.

Seeing that she was now the one in control Kida was pleased as she said, "good then! Let us make haste!" With that she pulled Milo forwards as Mickey and Riku stared after her.

But..." Oh make this stop!" Nozomi cried out as this was becoming more embarrassing than she could endure.

It was finally then Cait sith got his senses back together shaking himself back to reality as he saw what Nozomi was going through, seeing her struggle he called out, "lass what's he doin' to ya?"

Nozomi quickly replied as best she could squeaking out here and there, "well I don't know where he's going but! Agh! I don't like where he is now!"

Hearing this Cait sith replied, "all right then!" With that he pulled the fur on both his arms as he quickly gathered himself waving his tail to and throw. Then he pounced forwards and landed on her chest as he quickly too entered Nozomi's shirt himself!

More distressed Nozomi cried out, "oh not two!" But then she felt more quick runnings as suddenly there were sounds of punching, kicking, clawing and squeaking.

Quiet she and the others then heard Cait sith cry out,"break it up! Break it up! Ya white miscreant! MMMMEEEOOOOOWWWW!" Then suddenly Fuma finally emerged as he escaped from beneath Nozomi's shirt and in a panicked lightning speed went straight to his mistress' shoulder as he shivered clearly terrified as she soothed him uttering soft cooing sounds.

Cait sith then finally emerged from the top of Nozomi's shirt as he said, "now that'll teach ya for invadin' private spaces!" In the meantime the main occupier of the shirt was clearly drained and exhausted finally able to relax. Cait sith in the meantime turned his head and smiled glad he'd been able to stop the nonsense as he told her, "there ya go now lass! Ya now monkey free!"

However Nozomi herself made her own reply distraught from embarrassment as she said her head bowed with tiredness, "I'm not cut out for this kind of thing!"

Crouching low everyone followed Kida's lead as she led them all down a rather low rocky corridor surrounded by the falling waters of a waterfall as they all made their way forwards. Nozomi doing this spoke up, "well this is the one of the weirdest paths I've ever been through!"

Following behind her perfectly comfortable with the height Cait sith spoke up, "I didn't realise you'd been down so many lass."

Looking back at him all Nozomi could do was roll her eyes as she told him, "ugh, well you would have it easy wouldn't you?"

At this Cait sith asked not liking this tone, "what do ya mean by that lass?"

To which she replied, "oh nothing." With that she finally followed the others out of the corridor, getting out of her crouching position she stretched as she spoke, "ah that's better!" Then walking forwards quickly she went to catch up with the others at the bottom of a small hill with various other vines and ruins scattered about it.

Cait sith getting to the end himself spoke again, "well at least there ain't gonna be anymore drippin's," but as he said this a huge droplet landed on his head, making him completely soaked. This bitterly annoyed him in moments as he growled in irritation.

However down below already Kida had excitedly begun to ask her questions, "oh there is so much to ask about your worlds!" At this point Cait sith had shaken his fur drying himself as he started to quickly make his way down the hill, "you are travellers are you not?"

At this point it was then finally Cait sith landed back on Nozomi's head as she and the others were quiet as she asked this one particular question. Not sure how to respond everyone was quiet but then finally Mickey made the first response as he said, "well, yeah... um how did ya manage to figure that?"

This was rather obvious though but Kida explained anyway, "well none of you originate from this land! You are all so strange and varied, you clearly do not come from the same lands as one another either!" Then turning her attentions she looked back to Meixeng who was busy playing once again with her two beloved monkeys, "Meixeng has told me about all the other worlds that exist! The many sounds and sensations that come with each!"

Hearing that she had described these worlds to Kida everyone looked to the nobody monkey owner who continued to play, but then hearing her name being mentioned made a simple hand gesture to signify that it was nothing that significant. Then quickly the princess snatched away Milo's glasses, "hey!" He called out annoyed.

However Kida was still so excited she simply spoke on almost like a child as she put the glasses on her own face, though upside down with the handles pointing into the air instead of over her ears, "what are each of your worlds of origin? When did the flood waters recede? How did you all..."

As she continued on and on everyone then couldn't help but relax as she became humorous even so much so that Nozomi let out a small laugh as she saw how big Kida's eyes became as she wore the enormous spectacles, even Milo had become incredibly squinty eyed.

Riku himself seeing this rather childish side come out of one who was supposed to be so regal couldn't help but utter a small laugh either as he said, "I think you're asking one too many questions at once."

To which Kida stopped as she asked, "am I?"

Milo too though not being able to see as clearly smiled as he quickly snatched his glasses back as he said, "yeah you are, how about I set up a simple way for this little question session? Like this? You ask one, one of us asks one and then you then us and you know?"

Smiling as she heard this simple little idea Meixeng said, "well that doesn't sound too out of the question," With that she put a hand to the princesess' shoulder as she finished saying, "right Kida?"

Learning her name at last Nozomi repeated it quietly, "Kida." Thinking of how simple and yet exotic it was.

Smiling at her old friends touch Kida made her answer as she nodded, "very well I agree, what is it that any of you wish to ask of us?"

Finally getting somewhere Milo was the first one to ask the most important question that was on his mind as he and the others went on to follow the princess and nobody, "okay, uh? How did you get here? Well I don't mean you personally but your culture, how did all of this, end up down here?" He asked pointing to the vine entwined and rocky ancient ground.

Meixeng hearing this question replied in her usual smug tone, "well this'll be a story to tell hey?" With that she walked on forwards first as obviously Kida would have more to say than her on the subject.

Seeing her go Kida immediately followed after her and as the others did too she began with what she knew, "it is said the Gods became jealous of Atlantis."

Nozomi speaking up asked, "jealous? What would they be jealous of?

Hearing this question Kida replied, "I do not fully know but they sent a great cataclysm and banished us here."

Mickey listening on then said himself rather sad of the fate that had become of this civilisation, "well gee that's awful."

Meixeng in the distance replied, "It sure was! You should have seen the whole thing!"

Riku curious knowing it was going to be bad though couldn't help but ask, "why? What exactly happened?"

Hearing the question Kida replied, "well all that I can remember is the sky going dark and people shouting and running."

Cait sith on Nozomi's head asked, "what were them lot runnin' from?"

Meixeng then told him as she too remembered that terrible day when she had arrived at that time, "a tsunami of huge proportions! It swept away, men, women, children... all of those who were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Hearing this Nozomi gasped as she imagined the horrible scene that occurred so long ago as it also made her think of the Leviathan as it killed the majority of the crew that they had all been with...

Kida saddened as she also remembered continued on, "yes... and then a bright light like a star floating over the city."

Mickey curious himself repeated, "a star?"

Meixeng then came to a halt next to a certain rock as in her minds eye she imagined this star in the sky and what it must have been like, however Kida continued on as she stood next to her, her back against the rock as she continued on with her memories, "my Father said it called my Mother to it... I never saw her again."

To which as Kida said these words Meixeng remembered when she had first met the little princess, back then... a tiny child who after the cataclysm was all alone and crying and weeping for her Mother ran from her room, she had come to her on the open balcony offering her the comfort and warm touch that though could never replace the touch of a Mother could at least soothe even slightly the aches of loneliness in the heart.

The others unaware of this were all silent as all of this sounded like it had only happened yesterday. They were all equally saddened, Nozomi spoke up, "how terrible... I'm so sorry, I know what it's like not to have a mother."

Milo too nodded, "yeah, same here because I lost my-" but then suddenly something occurred to him, "hey wait a minute! Back up!"

Shocked as he said this Nozomi looked at him queerly as everyone else did as she asked puzzled, "what's wrong Milo?"

Cait sith then asked just as curious, "yeah what's bitin' you lad?"

Milo then told them, "don't you see what they're saying!"

Nozomi clearly not getting it replied, "see what?"

Milo relayed to them as he also asked the question at the same time, "that she! I mean you both! You're telling us that you remember because you were there! Both of you? I mean that's impossible because that would mean you'd both be eighty-five, eighty -eight hundred years old?"

Now really shocked Nozomi's jaw dropped in seconds as she spoke out, "WHAT! You're kidding! There's no way! You guys can't be that old! That's a joke right? I mean..."

However shocking everyone further in seconds Meixeng replied in a quite coy tone, "nope, that's it!" Riku and Mickey along with Cait sith were all just as flabbergasted as the extremely old nobody replied, "and we're still going young if you wanna know further."

Riku repeated in dismay, "still going young? ..." He then shook his head as he said, "I think this is about as shocked as I'll ever be today."

Still dumbstruck Nozomi said nothing but then Cait sith spoke as he said, "well! You two lasses are certainly the most ravishin' naughties that I'm ever seen walkin' around!"

To which taking this cue Milo replied trying to regain his composure, "yeah, I mean wow! Looking good on both sides!"

Hearing the compliment Meixeng put a hand through her long white blue tipped hair as she replied clearly pleased, "well thanks alot."

With that finally recovering himself the king spoke, "yeah... well uh? Do guys have any questions fur us?"

Kida glad that it was now her proper turn asked, "yes! How is that all of you found your way to this place?"

At this question Milo replied, "well I gotta tell you it wasn't easy! Hey uh Mickey could you uh?"

Hearing his name being called Mickey paused for a moment and then remembered, "oh yeah!" With that he pulled the particular thing they needed from his pocket as he said, "here!" Finally passing it to Milo.

Grateful he replied, "thank you!" Then showing it to Kida he continued,"if it weren't for this book we never would have made it and-"

But then suddenly Kida snatched the book from his hands as she opened it and started to look into it herself as she observed the pages in this ancient book, Meixeng feeling what she was doing whispered in her ear, "you see... I told you."

However the others unaware of these words listened on as the Linguist went on, "okay now second question, legend has it your people possessed a power source of some kind, it enabled them to-"

Stopping him in his tracks though Meixeng spoke up as she said halting his question with her right hand, "hold it there boy!"

Milo puzzled asked, "huh? What?"

Kida then told him as she showed him the '_Shepard's Journal' _putting it up near to his face, "Meixeng has told me that you can read this! Is it true! You can read this?"

Thinking that this was an odd question to ask Nozomi responded, "yeah of course he can why? Why is that big of a deal?"

Milo becoming just as puzzled agreed as he said, "yeah, I mean that's my job I'm a linguist, I can read Atlantian just like you."

However there was only silence as Kida looked at the book, a readless look on her face but then Cait sith caught on as he revealed something that was now dawning on them, "you lasses can't can ya?" To which Kida and Meixeng looked at the small cat on Nozomi's head quietly as they stared on as he continued, "ya both can't read Atlantian at all can ya?"

Meixeng replied, "nope, well I couldn't anyway, I'm an outsider how would I know how they write?"

This made Kida saddened as she told them all, "no...no-one can, such knowledge to us has been lost since the time of the may bell moch."

Nozomi repeated puzzled, "May bell moch?"

Milo then cleared it up for her, "the great flood."

"Oh," Nozomi said as she quickly became depressed again imagining the painful past.

However Kida letting her excitement wash away the sadness said holding the book close to her, "I need all of you to show me!"

At this demand though Riku answered her, "I'm afraid the only one who can help you here is Milo, we can't read that book, we're not linguists."

Hearing this answer Kida was silent as she said, "oh I see then," with that she shoved the journal back into Milo's possession as she told him, "well you read!"

Having the journal back again the bonafide linguist replied, "okay!" With that he started to speak Atlantian which the others didn't have any understanding about as he continued to talk to Kida as they both walked forwards with Meixeng on ahead.

As Nozomi and the others followed them on forwards she felt depressed inside still as she imagined the tragedies of the past that had occurred to all those poor, poor innocent people and then it made her think of her dreams. Aqua, Terra and Ventus... what had they been through? Had something horrible happened to them? Why was she-

Suddenly her thoughts were stopped in her tracks as she bumped into Riku's back, "agh! Hey what's-"

However Cait sith on her head told her annoyed smacking her again, "lass watch where you're goin'! Stop day dreamin'!"

Annoyed Nozomi replied, "geez sue me! Sorry!" Then turning to whom she bumped into she asked," What's going on? Why've we stopped snowball?"

Turning as he heard her asking, he recovered from the initial surprise he'd just received as he told her, "have a look for yourself."

Curious at this reply Nozomi did just that as she walked around and past him as she saw what Kida had in moments revealed only seconds ago by sweeping away an old brown blanket, a huge... metal fish? Really confused Nozomi asked, "what is this? Why is a fish lying here?"

Hearing her say this Riku and Mickey couldn't help but both laugh at this, while she was just further confused however quickly Milo smiling told her, "oh no Nozomi, this is a vehicle."

At this word Nozomi asked, "a vehicle?" To which Milo nodded and then this further perplexed her... why would you travel on something like that? In fact how could this thing move at all?

Seeing that she was busy debating internally Milo decided to concentrate on answering Kida's question, "so um? What trouble were you having with this thing again?"

Kida then got into the details, "well you see no matter what I try! It will not respond!"

Meixeng then added, "yeah and believe me! I've been here every time when she's tried! And zip, nilch, nothing." Hearing this and considering how long the two of them had lived for, this number didn't even need to be said.

Listening to this Milo nodded as he said, "right okay then!" With that he got down on his knees as he looked at the part that would be in motor bike terms the handles and main riding base. In the centre was a round / square design with Atlantian written around the inner circle, these were the instructions.

As the expert linguist read the ancient Atlantian text quietly Mickey approached him as he asked, "are ya gettin' it there Milo?"

Hearing the mouse king he replied, "oh Mickey? Yeah I'm getting it, its relatively easy."

Nodding as he heard this the king replied, "well that's great! So can you tell us what it says?"

At this question Milo replied in moments, "yep! Now lets relay the instructions shall we? '_place crystal into slot._'

Stopping in her thoughts Nozomi picked up on one single word, "crystal?" With that she looked back to Kida and saw the glowing light blue piece as she then wondered about those as well.

Kida in the meantime said, "yes! Yes I have done that!"

Meixeng then added, "yep! And it was rather an obvious direction what with that little hole there."

However annoyed at these words Kida told her, "Meixeng!"

To which she put her hands up like one would do under arrest as she replied in a mischievous tone, " all right! All right! No more commentary! My lips are sealed."

Satisfied with this at least Kida sighed as she then said, "good, I am sorry what is it you have to say next?"

Cait sith observing this then said aloud, "wow that girl's ruder than a ripe old raspberry!"

Nozomi then replied, "you got that right."

Milo seeing this little dispute again between princess and nobody continued on as he said, "ah right yes, '_gently place your hand on the inscription pad._'

To which Kida replied, "yes!"

With that the list continued on between princess and linguist as they worked through the directions of how to operate this fishy vechile. As they did Nozomi who had been quiet the majority of the time turned her head to Riku as she said, "hey?"

Hearing her he replied, "yeah?"

Seeing that she had got his attention Nozomi asked him, "how do you think that thing works? How can something that's so fishy possibly move around?"

At this question Riku told her shrugging his shoulder, "I don't know how it moves around, but it must have a use of some kind... the only things that come to my mind for what it might be are an aquatic mobile or..."

As she heard him pause Nozomi saw the look of disbelief on Riku's face as the thought occurred to him, but since she could not read minds at all, all she could do was ask, "or... what?"

Riku then shook his head as he was really dismissive of this idea, "... it floats or it can fly, some kind of flying device," Nozomi hearing this knew what she could do was extroidanary but a flying or floating metal fish? However Riku spoke on as he said, "but I know that's not possible, I mean how could it possibly-?"

Suddenly at these words there was a strange squeak of some kind almost like a marine call and then all at once there was a rumble and the turning and twisting of something mechanical. Jumping back at this sound it was then everyone saw shocked with disbelief that Riku's most prepostrous idea had come true!

Looking at it everyone was in total shock and amazement as Mickey spoke out first, "wow! It's floatin'! That's incredible!"

Cait sith himself also called out, "yowzers! Flyin' fillies! It works!"

Kida astounded herself then uttered something in Atlantian which no-one else could understand as Milo replied grinning with amazement himself, "yeah you got that right!"

Meixeng though hearing the noise decided to keep her distance as after all she couldn't do anything to help with ancient technology like this especially with the one thing she had, this action made her two small white companions look at her with concern as they could sense the sadnesses welling up from within her.

Nozomi in the meantime not noticing herself approached the floating fish excited as she said, "wow! It works! It really works! It's a flying fish!"

Milo too just as amazed himself at this wonderous discovery said, "this is! This great! With this thing we could all see the whole city in no time at all!"

Riku himself though he was very happy that Milo and the others were enthusiastic at this discovery he couldn't help but feel that they might be, suddenly though their linguist started to act as he said, " I wonder how fast it goes?" With that he went to touch it.

However seeing this Riku quickly called out, "Milo don't-"

But it was too late as he touched the instruction pad and the entire fishy suddenly rocketed fast forwards at a high speed colliding here, there and everywhere! As it did this seeing how out of control it was Cait sith called out, "runaway fishy!"

Then at these words the fish suddenly riccotched into their direction and as it did so everyone looked on shocked as Mickey called out, "duck and cover fella's!" With that they all scattered and threw themselves forwards lying on the ground as the chaotic aquatic contraption flew straight over them all.

On the ground as she felt it fly over her Nozomi looked up but then saw to her horror Meixeng was straight in its line of tradectory, completely oblivious at this sight she called out, "Meixeng!"

At this shout the nobody girl turned as Uma and Fuma alerted her as well, looking at this vechile coming at her though she quickly focused fiercely as she moved her golden staff forwards and as she did a quick prayer escaped her lips with her left hand and fingers to her lips as she did this the fish came straight at her! But suddenly from nowhere a summoning circle emerged in the air and as it did the enoromous arm and fist of her dusk ape monster appearered as it struck into the fish sending it flying upwards in a chaotic flurrying arch before finally it crashed with a loud bang behind the group of lying heroes.

Seeing this astounded Nozomi as she had no idea that Meixeng could do that! Quickly the circle vanished as everyone else who had heard the crash turned and saw the dark craggy crater that had been caused with what remained of the former floating fishy wonder.

Silent with awkwardness as they all saw this Milo laughed out embarrassed as he was the one who had caused this as he said, "oops... my bad."

To which Meixeng replied back flexing her right hand her staff still there, "yep it was so... anymore bright plans you guys got?" There was then silence as no-one could think...

But Kida quickly came up with something as she said, "I know of something that should be less hazardous for us all."

Keeping her grip tightly on the vine she was holding onto Nozomi thought to herself, 'yeah this really is less hazardous!

For now they were travelling up a huge and winding structure covered in vines and leaves leading them all high into the air, looking around Nozomi could see the other towers of the city along with the rivers snaking all across the land. The life and vitality of all things could be seen from these heights.

As they travelled up Nozomi was cautious as she paced herself with her footing, Cait sith then also spoke up as he was just anxious holding onto Nozomi's shoulder, "lass ya be careful with what yer doin up here!"  
Hearing him say this Nozomi replied, "what do you think I'm doing!"

Riku slightly ahead of her, hearing her little whinge then told her, "having problems are you?"

With these words asked Nozomi replied, "nope! Just pacing myself! Just finding it a bit tricky to get my footing down."

At these words he then told her, "if you're having troubles you know you can just fly on up ahead of us right?"

With these words said Nozomi blinked as she realised she could have, in fact she could have suggested it before the whole fish incident but then as she stopped she thought again quietly to herself.

Cait sith still on her shoulder then asked her, "lass? What're ya stoppin' for?"

Nozomi still silent then concluded inside looking to Cait sith she said, "thinking and I got it," with that looking back up to Riku she called to him, "Riku!" Hearing her he looked down as she then told him, "I'm not gonna fly up! I wanna experience this the same way with all of you! And after all... I want Milo to arrive there first, he's been working so hard to get to this point so he should be the first to take in everything."

At these words Riku was silent for a moment but then he smiled himself as he told her, "well thats good to hear, well lets all get going so we can experience this together!" With that he began to climb again and as he did Nozomi below nodded pleased and glad as she was getting to experience something so amazing the same way as her friends.

Up ahead a little Milo called out to Kida as he said, "so I guess I know your name already but we haven't all been completely introduced have we? My name's Milo?"

The princess of Atlantis smiled as she led all the group upwards as she told them, "I know of your name, Meixeng informed me but what of the rest of you?"

Hearing this question asked it was then everyone told her highness in order as the king first sounded off, "well gosh, my name's Mickey! And my friends are-"

Riku interrupted him as he spoke for himself, "Riku!"  
Then below him finally Nozomi announced herself as she started to point to her head, "I'm Nozomi and this is-"

"Cait sith! The watchman over this banshee!" He announced proudly as he smacked Nozomi's head which made her annoyed in moments.

Up ahead finally getting to the top Kida told them all, "well I see you are all an extremely interesting group, my full name is Kiragagash but as you all know my preffered name."

Meixeng behind her as she climbed forwards then said, "yes they do... besides it'd be way too much of a mouthful to say every other minute."

To which Cait sith replied from below, "ya right there lassy!"

Meixeng then smiled smugly as she heard this call from below but then finally one by one everyone arrived at the top of the peak they were all climbing and then quietly with amazement they all saw it. The landscape, for there all around and below them were all the towers and streets of Atlantis as the trees and vines wrapped all around them creating a natural ancient utopia where nature and man came together in one place. The waters also added to this effect as they stretched on for miles isolating it from the outside as the huge white clouds hid any sight that showed that there even was an outside world. The whole scene was just like a jade and sapphire jewel, a wondrous creation of nature and man.

As they all gazed upon it everyone was breathless with amazement at the beauty of it all, Nozomi spoke out absolutley in awe,"it's so beautiful..."

Riku behind her nodded as he said, "yeah it is..."

Milo nodded as tears started to begin to threaten to emerge from his eyes, overwhelmed by these powerful positive emotions and this breathless scenery... Kida seeing him do this asked, "what is wrong?"

Mickey hearing this looked to Milo as he asked him, "Milo are you okay?"

With that everyone's attention turned to him as they all looked at him with concern but quickly Milo wanted to erase their worries as he told them all, "oh its nothing, its just I got something in my eye." He said as he took his glasses off and started to rub away the tears that had been emerging.

Watching as he did this Nozomi spoke softly, "Milo..."

But shaking his head again he recovered as he looked at everything again and told everyone, "you know my grandpa used to tell me stories about this place as far back as I can remember I just wish he could be standing here with me."

As he said this everyone was quiet as no-one knew exactly what to say, but then Cait sith spoke up, "lad... he is."

Surprised everyone looked to Cait sith as did Milo especially as they were all very quiet as he continued, "he's here with ya in spirit, he's here with all of us and we all made it here together... as friends."

Milo listening to this usually would be a bit apprhensive espcecially with this comig from a small black and white cat with a crown on his head but... this time," yeah... you're right, all of us are here together."

Nozomi smiled as she and the others looked to the scenery again and as she did feeling the peace and calm wind, she thought about her dreams once more but then one single person whom she was still searching for came straight into her minds eyes... for was her master seeing the same sky she was now?


	117. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 14

_**Chapter CXIV: Into the depths of Atlantis Part XIV**_

It was now later in the evening and everyone had gathered together into a meeting house of some kind, inside there were many coloured cushions strewn about as everyone sat upon them and indulged themselves in the banquet that had been prepared for them all. The meal was definitely not your average dinner menu, it consisted of a few exotic delicacies which could be best described as something similar to pasta which was coloured green and some of kind of... mashed potato?

For as Nozomi looked at her bowl that was the only thing she could think of, but clearly as she put her odd swirly utensil into it, it clearly wasn't as it was not exactly as soft or gooey making her wonder all the more what it was? Turning her head up for a moment she knew she couldn't ask any questions to Cait sith as at this moment he had settled down for another nap upon her warm head and hair, though of course not for an extra long one like last time. Seeing that she wouldn't get a word out of him Nozomi watched as the others all ate away at their own dishes.

Looking to her right she saw that even Riku was struggling as he looked uncertain as he had a spoon of the mashed potato like stuff in it, but looking to the king he saw then that he was eating heartily. So seeing that Riku asked him a question as the mouse king looked to him and nodded happily and energetically. So seeing this the white haired keyblader gulped for a moment and closed his eyes and finally but hesitantly he put the spoon into his mouth.

Nozomi watched as he chewed away still wavering but then his eyes opened as the taste of the food finally clicked with his tastebuds and with that gulping down his first mouthful he took his spoon and dug into it again.

Seeing him do this Nozomi was surprised as she asked, "does it taste good?"

To which Riku stopped and looked at her as he told her, "well it surprised me but... yeah it is!" To which he continued to eat away again truly enjoying himself.

Looking at him as he ate Nozomi couldn't help but be amused but then with the horrible slop they'd been given from Cookie it was probably immensely relieving, so seeing at least it was edible she took her odd utensil and took a bit and put it into her mouth.

In moments Nozomi's eyes opened as it really was good! The taste was almost like chilli con carne but yet with the mushiness of the meal there was almost a texture of mashed potato. Though this would probably be a disgusting mixture in other circumstances she continued to eat away as this really was a delicious meal.

As she continued to eat away Nozomi remembered about the rest of the day as she thought about what had happened after that awe inspiring sight at the top of the City of Atlantis. They had all spent the day exploring together seeing the city and its many market stalls and houses, with the many white haired people enjoying and working hard in life. This made her consider Atlantis a city of snowballs as she wished internally that she had white hair too.

Milo and Kida in that time had been discussing between each other as the linguist tried hard to describe what his outside world was like and about who his team members were.

This had led onto a debate about their medic Sweet and because his name is such a common adjective it confused Kida how it could be used as a name to which Milo had been trying to say why this was. This had just made the discussions between them both to everyone else all the more amusing.

But now at least there seemed to be some kind of an agreement of sorts between them as Nozomi heard Milo and Kida discuss amongst themselves beside her on her left. The princess began to state out what she'd concluded on the basis of what she understood, "cookies are sweet but yours is not, Sweet is kindly but that is not his name, Audrey is sweet but she is not your doctor and the little digging animal called Mole, he is your pet?"

Hearing this swallowing her mouthful Nozomi couldn't help but giggle as that made perfect sense to her and Milo just as amused replied back to her after finally swallowing his own portion, "close enough."

Smiling at them Nozomi turned her attentions to the rest of her fellow crew members who also were busy eating away. Clearly they enjoyed it too just as much as everyone else did but then looking to Vinny, Mole and Sweet there was something in particular that made Nozomi stop almost with a jolt as she saw their bomb expert and medic hold something green, wriggly and alive in their hands which also had a large section of boogley eyes. It wasn't just this though that bothered Nozomi it was when suddenly Sweet chomped off the head of the creature showing he was willing to eat something alien and raw!

Sweet then said something to Vinny who was utterly unnerved as Nozomi was, looking down at her bowl which was now practically empty she felt her appetite quickly fleeing as she gulped a bit... then looking back to the odd trio she was confronted with the sight of Mole making a large belch and with that she said, "well that's me done..."

Sighing at this she put her bowl down on the floor in front of her as she looked around herself again, it was then she spied something in the doorway they'd all entered from one of Meixeng's monkeys, the green eyed one Fuma.

Looking at him Nozomi remembered that Meixeng had declined to eat with them saying that she never had the parlour for Atlantian cuisine, however when she Nozomi had entered the hut she felt that this wasn't the whole truth and looking at Fuma she decided on something.

Riku in the mean time beside her was now taking a drink from a brown painted ceramic cup which was filled with a sweet red juice of some kind. Beside him he felt Nozomi move, turning he watched as she quietly took Cait sith off of her head and getting up she laid him on the cushion gently. As she released her hands from him the small black and white crowned cat rolled over comfortably as he snuggled into the cushion.

Smiling as he did this Nozomi turned and moved to go towards the doorway and as she did Riku asked her, "where are you going?"

Hearing him Nozomi told him with a smile on her face, "just for a breath of fresh air, I'll be back in a bit."

At this answer he was about to ask more when he was suddenly distracted by Mickey who had begun to ask him something, not hearing what it was though Nozomi quickly made her way past them and made it to the doorway where Fuma had now fled from. Making her way quickly after him she lost sight of the small little white monkey, as she looked around she wondered where he'd gone, but then a thought occurred to her as she called out to her, "Meixeng? Are you out here?"

However as she walked a little more forwards there was no reply at all... after a few more moments there was nothing and so seeing this Nozomi bowed her head and supposed she wasn't there at all and so with that she made her way to go back to the Atlantian banquet.

However before she even properly began to turn around she suddenly heard a familiar sound of eeking and something landing quickly on her head which surprised her in seconds as she started to speak out, "huh wha-"

But suddenly on cue a hand clasped over her mouth as another familiar tone whispered into her ear, "lookin' for me are you?"

It was Meixeng! Realising this Nozomi relaxed and calmed down in seconds as she waited quietly as finally the monkey mistress released her hold on the female keyblader as she simply moved to one side and said, "well looks like I can't surprise you so easily now huh?"

Nozomi in the meantime shook her head making the male monkey Fuma leave and jump off in moments as he went straight to his mistress' shoulder again where his sister Uma already was, seeing this happen she asked, "do you always have to sneak up on people like that?"

To which still as smug as ever Meixeng replied, "well of course? Its my calling card y'know, besides handshakes and all that just ain't as much fun for me."

Seeing this Nozomi had rolled her eyes at this unusual pride of hers as she could see how this person could be grating but then she had to ask her the thing that had been on her mind for a long while now, "Meixeng?"

Hearing her name being called once again she responded whilst playing with one of her small monkeys, "hm?"

With that Nozomi then told her, "there's something that I've noticed about you."

At these words the female nobody stopped for a moment making the monkey she was playing with Uma be still as well as she sensed his mistresses' tension but quickly covering it up she began to walk forwards towards Nozomi as her pet and friend ran up onto her shoulder again, "oh really what it might be?"

Nozomi watched though quietly as Meixeng walked past her acting all coy and arrogantly, "that I'm beautiful? Graceful? Cunning as the devil himself or-"

However Nozomi breathed out the one word that she had observed, "blind..."

It was finally Meixeng stopped as someone else had figured her out, silent for a moment she didn't reply but then she turned around still maintaining her image, "oh well thank you very much for stating the obvious! That was the one thing I forgot to mention."

Silent Nozomi felt bad for saying it but... she couldn't help but mention it as she said while Meixeng laid her back against the wall, "... I'm sorry, I just-"

However dropping the demeanour Meixeng told her waving her right hand up and down as though it was nothing serious, "don't worry about it? 'Sides it's not somethin' to get that down about, I've been like this all my life so... its nothing, don't dwell on it."

Nozomi was silent again as she still felt bad and Meixeng seeing this really didn't want the conversation to get pessimistic so she asked her, "so how'd you manage to figure me out?"

With that looking at her again quietly for a moment still feeling bad she told her her observations, "well its just that as we battled, you were really quick and amazing at hand to hand combat you almost knew everything I was going to do but... when it came to the energy attacks you didn't react well, like you couldn't see them and finally it was when we talked on the cliff edge when I quiet and didn't move you couldn't sense me at all could you?"

Meixeng was quiet herself a serious expression on her face... but after a moment she replied, "bingo... you hit the nail on the head, I can sense things around me by sound and through a clicking technique and with Uma and Fuma communications to me... but anything silent or too fast for my senses I can do nothing about... so in your case I definetley wouldn't be a match."

Seeing that she was right though didn't make Nozomi happier especially when this girl had revealed her whole fighting style to her, instead she wanted to know more and understand who she was as she asked, "so you've always been this way? Even before you became nobody?"

At this single word Meixeng repeated it, "nobody?" Silent as Nozomi heard her say the word again questioningly she wondered why? But before she could wonder anymore the female trickster continued, " you know that was the first I had ever heard of that word coming from your mouth... my entire life that I know of has never seen the light of day that I remember, I had always been the same, there was no difference as far as I was aware... except for this place." With that she looked around herself only able to imagine the greenery and shrubbery that was Atlantis.

Hearing this Nozomi was quiet again but then she decided to ask, "do you know what I meant when I said it? Do you know what it means?"

Turning her head to Nozomi's direction again Meixeng told her, "no... I have my guesses though, I suppose you're going to enlighten me now huh?"

With that said Nozomi nodded and then with another word from Meixeng for her to continue she did just that as she described to the monkey mistress about what a nobody was, a being with no heart created when a heartless takes a heart leaving the body with nothing leaving it concious and fprever searching for its former self. She then got into what she knew having heard the information from Riku and the king about Organization XIII and what had occurred in the past.

As she finished relaying her information Meixeng was quiet and somewhat surprised at what she said as she replied, "wow! That certainly is a huge hulla baloo story... wonder how I missed it all."

Hearing her say this Nozomi then concerned asked her, "does that upset you knowing now?"

However the concern she heard in Nozomi's voice was the thing that really surprised her, she this keyblader was worrying about her? But amused by this she smiled as she shook her head, "well not really... it just kinda makes more sense about myself now, I guess I knew but just not consciously... and again its probably good I missed out on all that stuff... otherwise I might not be standing here right now."

Hearing this sent a chill down Nozomi's back making her feel more bad but then she wanted to make the conversation more upbeat as she told her, "but its not all bad though! I've made some other friends who are nobodies too! Odyeux, Araxne, Saria and Ori! They all live in this place called Twilight town, they're trying to make a refuge there for nobodies and..."

Hearing this info definitely perked up Meixeng's ears as even her two small companions Uma and Fuma sensed it as well as they too pricked their ears up, her curiosity aroused Meixeng asked, "and?"  
Nozomi quiet after a moment trying to find the right words told her, "and I... whenever I can find someone like you I let them know in case they might be interested in meeting them."

Meixeng was quiet as she heard this... her leave this place? Leave Atlantis? Nozomi though hadn't noticed the monkey master's change of expression as she was still busy explaining away, "we have a way to get there through Cait sith, its really easy and-"

However Meixeng interrupted her, "and you think I would wanna go?"

Quiet again Nozomi was silent as she looked to her again and wondered if she had said something wrong but then Meixeng told her otherwise, "well that's very darling of you to suggest I must admit but... I can't give you an answer to that right now."

Hearing this Nozomi thinking she had said something wrong told her, "please don't think I'm trying to make you go! Its just that I-"

However quickly Meixeng calmed the worried girl down as she told her, "yeah I know! I know! Don't get all flustered, I know you're not forcing me, otherwise I'd be at knife point or something." With that Meixeng looked in Nozomi's direction of where she could sense her and she could still feel some sad worry from her. Shrugging her shoulders annoyed she walked over to Nozomi where she could sense her and put her hand on her shoulder as she told her, "look I just need time to make a decision, okay? So don't worry your little head off about it, I'm glad that you were honest with me... thank you."

At this reassurance Nozomi then told her finally feeling her relief overcome her as she replied back, "its no problem... I'm glad I was able to let you know, but I do apologise again if I did offend you at all."

With these words said Meixeng moved her hand off her shoulder and then walked past her as she told her, "you know for a rather impulsive kid, you worry way too much about others for your own good."

Hearing these words Nozomi wasn't sure if she was being complimented or criticized but then before she asked anymore suddenly from behind her she heard a familiar voice, "Nozomi?"

Turning she then saw that it was Riku surprising her she asked, "snowball?" But turning around again she saw that like the wind Meixeng had vanished, however the thing Nozomi puzzled over at that moment wasn't where she'd gone but what she was going to decide on.

Riku however not hearing a word of the conversation that had occurred between the two girls he was confused as Nozomi was looking seemingly puzzled herself, enquiring he asked, "are you okay what're you doing here?"

Seeing that he'd not heard anything that had happened she decided to tease him as she said with a smile, "just a little girl talk, thats all."

Confused further still he decided he wasn't going to peek anymore into it as he said, "oh?" With that silence came between the two of them.

Nozomi seeing this with a smile put her hands behind her back as she looked at the dark night blue sky as she said, "its a beautiful night tonight isn't it?"

It was then Riku looked at the scenery himself as he saw the twinkling of the fireflies that were around and the shimmering of the blue waters as the plants waved to and throw as the gentle wind blew around them. Seeing it all Riku smiled as well as a calm serene feeling entered him as he replied, "yeah it is."

The smile still on her face Nozomi spoke again, "you know its amazing we found all of this, I mean when we were journeying here, I didn't think that we'd ever find anything like this at all... definitely nothing living."

Riku nodded as he told her, "yeah I know... but then in all the worlds there's always something in each you'd never suspect, for in each theres always something living."  
Nozomi nodded, "that's good to know..." This made her think of all the other worlds she, him Mickey and Cait sith had been to so far and this then brought on a single question which she thought would lead to an interesting conversation, "what do you think is the biggest surprise you've seen so far?"

Hearing her ask this question Riku decided to be a little playful himself, "that's a tough one... but if I had to choose." It was then he was silent again as he pretended to think putting s hand to his chin.

Intrigued Nozomi asked, "yeah... what would you choose?"

It was then Riku decided to give it to her, "I'd say when you emerged that was really surprising."

Nozomi hearing this was amused herself as she shook her head and said, "oh yeah! That sure would be the most shocking-" However she stopped as her mind picked up on one particular word _'emerged_' for in the beginning when she'd met him, he was the one who was lying there in the snow! Why would he say that?

Riku still amused however stopped as he saw Nozomi looked at him perplexed and as he became silent Nozomi asked, "Riku... why did you say that?"

He blinked as he said, "what?"

Nozomi then told him, "emerged? I didn't emerge! I kicked you! When we met in that place with that wolf, I mean, I..." but asking this question triggered something inside herself... as she felt that it wasn't. That wasn't the first place she'd met him? But why couldn't she remember it? Where had they met before?

Riku was quiet as he saw Nozomi was pondering over this particular thought and he wondered to himself... was it now that he should tell her?

Nozomi then coming up with a blank looked to Riku again as she asked him, "Riku... I don't remember, but I'm sure inside now... I did meet you before then didn't I? Before that snow world with that wolf... where was it? Can you tell me? I don't have any memory of it at all?"

Hearing her ask this question Riku was hesitant for if he revealed when and how they'd met, it meant he'd also have to reveal why it happened... but since she'd asked now, he couldn't run from it.

Nozomi standing still her curiosity at its peak watched as Riku began to speak as he said "I do know yes... but" with that he moved over to her and then silently and quietly he moved his hand to her hair as he took the single strand that held her hair clip in place, lifting it he moved his fingers over it gently. Nozomi feeling his touch on her hair couldn't help but feel her heart beat greatly as her cheeks were beginning to blush.

Riku holding her hair looked at her with a serous gaze on his face as he continued to speak to her as he asked her, "if I reveal this to you? Do you think you'd be able to handle it? Would you be able to take the pain of the knowledge?"

Nozomi quiet as she heard these words wondered why he'd say that? But then she thought back to Hercules's world and realised that whatever he had to say had to do with that too and seeing the serious intent in his eyes Nozomi began to answer, "I-"

"Oi lass! Lad!"

Breaking them apart in moments as though someone had stung them both with a cattle prod as they looked to the doorway to see Cait sith standing there with his arms folded clearly impatient as he spoke out, "c'mon! We gotta go that princess Kida wants to take us lot somewhere!"

It was then that Mickey came out following the small cat as he spoke out himself, "Cait sith yer sayin' that out too loudly! We're supposed to be makin' this a secret and-"

However as he looked up he saw Nozomi and Riku looking quite flustered at them and it was then the king asked, "oh sorry fella's are we interrupting ya both?"

Both quiet unsure of what to say, it was Nozomi who first regained herself as she said, "uh no, no not at all! You were saying that Kida needs us?"

With that Cait sith nodded not paying any heed to what might have happened as he said, "aye lass she has and we gotta get movin' now! Now c'mon!" With that he launched himself forwards landing once again on Nozomi's head as he said, "now c'mon lets skedaddle!"

Annoyed and wondering what he was being so impatient for Nozomi replied, "all right! All right! I'm going!" With that she walked forwards but then before she left she turned to Riku again as he looked at her, bringing a smile to her face a blush still there she told him, "sorry Riku um? Maybe we can discuss this later? Okay? I'll see you out there." With that she went forwards and through the doorway as she went to go and see what Kida needed.

As she left Riku sighed and Mickey seeing him do this asked him, "Riku were you-?"

However the white keyblader told the mouse king, "yeah... another opportunity missed."

Hearing this becoming depressed himself the king followed Riku out through the doorway but unbeknownst to them hiding in the shrubbery, hearing what had happened from her two small monkeys Meixeng smiled as she said, "what an interesting relationship those two have... and I wonder what it is little Kida wants from them all?"

Meanwhile in another section of the city sounds of clawing and rustling were heard along with the sounds of many hands. As finally the time had come and with their weapons in arms they were all ready and willing to do what was commanded of them.

Rourke assembling his little platoon whispered into a walkie talkie he had as he relaid what the plan of action was until he came to his conclusion, "and you promise you'll have everything ready by the time we get there right?"

To which Uriax on the other end responded in an amused tone, "oh don't you worry! Everything will primed ready and waiting for you, just wait and see."

Then suddenly in the background another voice asked, "hey! Uri! Do ya wanna have 'em put that big thing over there or-"

Annoyed Uriax said annoyed, "yes Pete! Now save that stuff for later!"

Rourke hearing Uriax's tone guessed even he had trouble with his crew but then after hearing the annoyed sigh he listened on as Uriax finally finished saying, "anyway as I've repeated everything will be ready for you! Just make sure you cause as much destruction as you can..." with that the radio tuned out.

However Rourke was more than willing to do so as he said without his supportive agent having to know, "with pleasure..." With that the heartless and gas masked soldiers all began to move eager to rip and sunder all that stood in their way.

Unaware of the danger that was all too soon approaching Nozomi and the others had all set off with Kida to an open clearing with no one around except for some ancient ruined mounds and towers which like the rest of the buildings of Atlantis were in much the same state with mother nature wearing them away by corrosion with her waterfalls and trailings vines and plants.

Continuing to admire the scenery both still as dazzled as they were before Riku and Nozomi were silent but then Mickey spoke up as he said, "wow this place is real amazin' at night!"  
Cait sith on Nozomi's head spoke up as he said, "ya got that right there mouse cheeks! "

Milo in the distance playing with one of the fireflies that had landed on his arm said, "yeah it really is beautiful out here!" With that the linguist looked to Kida who was holding a pink lantern by a long pole of wood as she stood next to a single pillar that had collapsed many eons ago.

Seeing her Milo spoke to her as he said, "you know Kida, the most we ever hoped to find was some crumbling buildings, maybe some broken pottery," with that he caught the single firefly as he continued, "and instead we find a living, thriving, society!"

Nozomi smiled as Milo said this and then told him, "yeah, that's funny cause Riku and me were saying something similar like that earlier!" With that she turned to the Atlantian princess as she told her,"but really it is amazing how you're people live like this and-"

However she was interrupted as she told them all making them silent in seconds, "I am afraid that you are wrong on one part when you talk about my people."

Riku curious asked, "why do you say that?What is it we're wrong about?"

To which looking at him Kida then told them all, "thriving, my people do not in this land... it is true we live, but..." with that she opened up the small lantern and as she did Milo walked over as he placed the firefly he had caught into the small pink sphere as the princess continued, "our culture is dying," with that she closed the lid as the lantern glowed just that little more as she spoke on, "we are like a stone the ocean beats against, with each passing year a little more of us is worn away."

Hearing this none of them had realised this at all and in so learning this Nozomi asked, "why? Why is that?"

But then Mickey let her know the reason as he told her already knowing himself, "its because they're cut off from the rest of the worlds Nozomi, they're decaying losing their knowledge every year and because there is no-one left who can record or decipher or help them learn about it... they're left totally in the darkness."

Hearing this accurate deduction the princess acknowledged the kings words as she replied, "exactly and that is why I have brought you all to this place to ask all of you to help me and my kingdom."

At these words becoming pumped Nozomi told her, "don't worry we'll find a way to fix this! Right Milo?"

To which the linguist nodded as he head, "yeah definitely! You came to the right people! So what is it you want us to do first?"

Glad that they were all willing and ready to help, Kida told them, "there is a mural here with writing all around the pictures!"

Milo clicking in his mind told her thinking he knew what it was she was talking about quickly snatched the lantern from her as he told her, "well you came to the right guy!" With that he started to look at the pillar behind them as he started to do his deciphering.

Watching as he got busy Cait sith spoke from Nozomi's head as he said, "well it looks like someone's eager!"

To which she smiled and replied, "yeah well can you blame him, I mean its not like every day you save an ancient civilisation is it?"

Cait sith then replied, "that yer right about lass! That yer right."

Mickey smiling looked to the princess again and suddenly saw something that alarmed him! "Uh princess what're ya doin?"  
Hearing him say this wondering what the fuss was about Riku looked to him as he asked, "what's wrong Mickey why're you-" but suddenly he saw what it was as he immeadietley blushed madly red.

Nozomi in the meantime hearing these words wondered what was going on as she turned to look and as she did Milo did as well and quickly the linguist was becoming just as flustered as the other guys as he asked, "uh Kida what are you doing?"

Still not getting it at all Nozomi saw quietly that Kida was removing her sarong revealing her long elegant legs and the blue bikini bottoms she had on underneath, she did seem a little more... dazzling? But she didn't understand why this was enough to get everyone so worked up. She then voiced her thoughts as she asked, "what is wrong with you guys?"

However Cait sith unmoved simply sighed as he said, "its a lad thing lass, its a lad thing."

To which creasing her eyebrows Nozomi replied, "I still don't get it."

The princess as well just as unaware asked them all, "you all do swim yes?"

Milo looking at her started his reply as he said, "oh I swim pretty girl."

Hearing him say this Nozomi asked, "pretty girl?"

But then Milo quickly snapping himself to attention quickly tried to regain himself as he spoke correcting himself, "uh I mean swim good! Good swim! Swim good... pretty good, I swim pretty good."

Nozomi still perplexed just thought, 'man you are acting weird!' However she stopped for a moment and said, "wait? Why do we need to know how to swim?"

At this question Kida told her, "the mural we all need to see is located under the water here," to which she waved her arm over indicating to it.

This made Nozomi stop... this was going to be a big problem as she heard Kida say, "I need you all to see it."

Mickey spoke up himself then, "that'll be fine there Kida we can all swim well, right fella's and we-"

However Riku interrupted the mouse king as he told him, "Mickey you're forgetting someone."

At these words the small keyblader spoke as he said, "who're? Oh?" To which he then looked to Nozomi who looked distressed now herself as she was completley the odd one out.

Kida seeing everyone look at her asked, "so, you do not know how to swim?"

To which Nozomi replied shaking her head nervous, "uh no... I don't, I never learnt how to swim properly, I mean I couldn't there was no big watery expanse for me to where I live in and I! I... Oh I really am making things difficult now aren't I..."

To which Riku told her, "true, its not your fault though, but we just don't have the time for swimming lessons."

Milo then asked, "well what're we supposed to do about this guys..."

There was silence then as no-one knew at all... but suddenly something occurred to Mickey, "hey Nozomi?"

Getting her attention she asked, "yeah?"  
The king then asked her, "you know 'Protect' and 'Aero' don't you?"  
Hearing the names of these two spells Nozomi responded, "yeah, though I don't use them a lot why?"  
Smiling glad at this info Mickey told her, "well we gotta an advantage there! You can combine the two together and create an air bubble! Then we can guide you down and follow Kida!"

At this idea it was a stroke of genius as Nozomi smiled brightly, "wow! You're right! That's an amazing idea Mickey!"

Cait sith on her head spoke out too, "yeah! That's a brill idea but I need to do a little somethin'?"

Riku hearing the small cat say this asked him, "do something?"

To which Cait sith nodded as he said, "yep!" With that he went down onto Nozomi's arm as he then told her, "all right lass give me yer hand!"

Perplexed at this weird request Nozomi asked, "huh? What do you need my hand for?"

Cait sith then told her, "you'll see lass now just give it to me!"

Still uncertain Nozomi submitted to the request and lifted her left hand to him and as she did Cait sith took it in both his hands and stroked it gently making everyone look at him strangely when all of a sudden he bit into her!  
"OWWW!" She cried out as he suddenly let go and landed on the ground with relaxed grace as he looked up at her as she held her painful bit inflicted hand.

Riku seeing this rushed on over as he said, "Nozomi!" With that taking her painful left hand in his he asked the small assailant, "what did you do that for Cait sith! Why did you-"

Suddenly then Nozomi gasped in amazement, hearing her do this Riku turned and looked himself and saw with amazed eyes that her left hand was glowing with a warm yellow light and as it did briefly pulsing for a moment it faded away. As this dazzling display ended Cait sith told them, "I just gave ya a bit of me power there lass, it'll make that combined spell o' yours last longer and that way ya won't have to be waste'in ethers left and right."

At this info Nozomi looked to Cait sith as she told him annoyed, "well thanks for that but couldn't you have warned me about what you were going to do?"

Cait sith then told her, "nope!"

This annoyed her in moments but then looking back she saw Riku was still holding her hand in both of his and seeing him do this she told him, "um Riku you can let go of me now, I'm okay."

With that quickly retracting his hands from her he told her, "oh right sure sorry."

Nozomi smiled at this glad for his gentleness, Mickey seeing this smiled himself happy at this but then Milo coughed, "well guys we should get goin now don't you think?"

To which Mickey replied to him, "right uh? Let's get goin' fella's!"

With that quickly entering the water himself Mickey went beside Kida as he treaded in the water and with that Riku followed suit as the water dampened his trousers, Nozomi on the shore prepared herself to use the combined spell, "okay lets do this!"

But quickly once again landing on her head Cait sith told her, "oh and lass ya can also take one other person if I'm with ya!"

Nozomi hearing this then asked him, "shouldn't you have told me that earlier?" But then shaking her head thinking this wasn't the time for an arguement sighed as she asked, "Milo do you want to be the second person in this?"

At this question still puzzled a little Milo snapped out of it as he replied, "oh sure okay?" With that he quickly made his way over to Nozomi.

With the linguist standing beside her she summoned the '_Starseeker_' and with it she lifted it high and called out, "Protect! Aero!" With that the two spells came together joined by a yellow light as they both encapsulated the keyblader, linguist and small cat together into a protective air tight bubble.

Seeing that it worked with dazzled amazement as she poked its glowing surface she spoke out, "wow! It worked!"

"This is amazing!" Milo breathed out smiling away just as impressed himself.

To which Cait sith replied, "yep! Just shows what can happen with a little helpin' tap from yours truly!"

Seeing this as practically boasting Nozomi replied, "yeah, yeah don't go on about it!" With that she and Milo quickly rolled themselves forwards as they all entered the water and as they did so she told Riku, Mickey and Kida who were now all amazed at this sight, "right lets go guys!"

To which Kida nodded, "all right!" But then turning to the shore again for one last moment, she wondered about Meixeng, what was she doing right now? But knowing that she couldn't follow them since she couldn't swim either, Kida decided she'd let her know later about what she had found. So with that princess, keybladers and the linguist entered the water as they went to discover more of the past and solve the mystery of Atlantis.

Unbeknownst to them on the shore Meixeng emerged once more from the trees as she sat on a rock near the water as she then decided to wait patiently for them all to return. As she did this she once again started to play with Uma and Fuma as she wondered aloud, "Kida... would you be sad if I were gone.."


	118. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 15

_**Chapter CXV: Into the depths of Atlantis Part XV**_

Now submerged within the darkened waters of Atlantis, Nozomi stood quietly with Milo beside her as Cait sith continued to sit upon her head. They were all being guided forwards within their glowing bubble as they shone illuminating the darkness revealing more of the decaying pillars and lost forgotten ruins of the ancient civilisation.

Ahead of them was Kida who swam forwards with a gentle grace as the crystal around her neck glowed brightly creating a beacon for them all to follow. Nozomi witnessing the depths they were travelling within couldn't but help but feel her nervousness grow inside of herself for if the bubble she, Milo and Cait sith in burst...

Shaking her head she didn't want these thoughts to plague her, Cait sith on top feeling her do this asked, "oi lass? You holdin' up well?"

Hearing him ask Nozomi was quiet further uncertain of how to answer when she turned her gaze and looked back to see Riku and Mickey who were pushing them all forwards through the darkness. The two of them it seemed weren't finding it difficult at all to manoeuvre them in this uncertain terrain and as Nozomi continued to look at them she wondered how they were doing in all this? Weren't they frightened or at least nervous like she was? But as she continued to look on Riku looked up himself feeling he was being watched, surprised he'd noticed her she was quiet but Riku sensing what might be wrong lifted his right hand up for a moment giving her a single gesture, a thumbs up with a reassuring smile.

Seeing this Nozomi was even more surprised but then Cait sith hadn't got his answer and so smacked his hands on her head as he asked again, "hey lass! C'mon give me a reply here! Are ya okay?"

Annoyed she replied, "Ow! I'm fine Cait sith! All right? Geez..."But glancing back to Riku quickly she saw that he had got back to pushing trying his hardest. Turning back to watch Kida and where she was going a small smile appeared on her face as her nervousness vanished in that one moment.

Milo watching himself quietly was fascinated and in awe of the ancient ruins revealed by the light of Kida's crystal as the bubble that he Nozomi and Cait sith were inside travelled forwards. The linguist continued to watch after the Atlantian princess as she continued to lead the way and he was becoming even more mesmerized by her graceful form as her long white hair trailed and laced behind her making her seem almost like a serene magical figure as he breathed gently, "beautiful..."

Nozomi quiet not hearing what he said exactly asked curious, "what was that Milo?"

However quickly hiding it he coughed as he said, "oh nothing! Just something wrong with my throat," with which he coughed once again emphasizing the fact.

This simply cocked Nozomi's eyebrow as she replied, "okay..." but then looking back to Kida herself she saw that the Atlantian princess was indicating something to them, "oh Kida wants something?"

Turning his head again ceasing his play coughing Milo saw as well what she was doing as she pointed upwards, seeing this gesture he asked, "up?"

Nozomi then said, "she wants us to go up? Okay!" With that she turned back to look to Mickey and Riku who were still swimming themselves, walking over she quickly banged the edge of the bubble getting Riku and Mickey's attention making them stop for a moment as she then spoke to them pointing upwards herself, "guys! Kida wants us to go up okay?"

The king seeing this signal being given to them nodded quickly as he indicated to Riku as well as the white haired keyblader nodded and with that they got underneath the bubble and started to push them all upwards as Kida continued to lead the way.

As they quickly did this suddenly the bubble and swimmers emerged and broke the waters surface as they were now all in a small underwater cave of sorts that had been created by one of the collapsed buildings which held an air pocket that finally allowed the swimmers the chance to breathe and recover.

Seeing them breathing quickly replenishing their oxygen levels Nozomi couldn't help but feel guilty inside since she, Milo and Cait sith didn't need to worry about that since they were safe within their bubble and so asked voicing her concerns, "are you okay guys?"

Kida herself breathing in also asked finally recovering herself, "yes I am fine, are you both well?"

Riku shaking his head relieved at being able to breathe replied to both the princess and his friend, "sure I'm fine! Couldn't be better!" As he breathed in and out deeply again.

The king then talked himself, "yeah... it's just a good thing to breathe again! It was really dark down there."

Nozomi nodded but then Milo asked a particular question, "you didn't find us heavy did you guys?" For he was worried himself at the haul the two of them had to do.

Hearing this herself Nozomi became worried herself as she hoped she hadn't strained them too much but then she was surprised as the king replied, "oh no! You fella's didn't weigh a thing! It was practically nothin' and I'd say was as light as a normal bath time bubble."

Glad again for this Nozomi sighed but then Cait sith spoke up as he said, "well ya did a good job there lads! Now... what is this thing we lot have gotta have a look at?"

With that it was finally Kida who spoke again finally replenishing her oxygen supply, "down below, now all of you follow me!" With that the princess submerged herself again into the dark waters.

Seeing her leave quickly there was practically no time for anyone to react as Milo called out, "hey Kida!"

But then feeling rushed Riku quickly spoke up, "here we go!" With that he took a huge breath as he and the king took the bubble and everyone back under again.

Surprised at how fast they could readily agree Nozomi was quiet as once more she Milo, and Cait sith were led back down below however unlike before it wasn't a long trek as Kida guided them all towards a wall and as she approached it shining her crystal forwards like a searchlight the first thing they all gazed upon was the glittering mosaic of a star.

Seeing it everyone's eyes widened in wonder as the spectacle was revealed, "incredible..." Nozomi breathed, however everyone else remained quiet as Kida indicated for them to come closer.

Nodding Riku and Mickey did just that as they took the glowing bubble closer to the wall so their expert linguist could decipher the ancient texts... Nozomi remained quiet still as she watched Milo read away, however Cait sith decided to voice himself as he asked, "ya gettin' anythin' there Milo?"

Quiet for a moment Milo finally came to a conclusion and so quickly he turned and replied, "yes! Yes! I've got something!" With that he turned to outside the bubble as he told them, "guys! Let's go back up!"

With that all swimmers agreed making a single nod and as quickly they had all descended, they quickly ascended back to the air cave, and as everyone recovered their breaths again Kida asked, " so what did you find? What did you see?"

Milo immediately began to talk excitedly as the others were quiet and recovering again, "it's a complete history of Atlantis!"

Surprised at this Mickey asked him, "what? Ya mean a complete and total history? Word for word?"

Milo nodded really, really pumped, "yeah completely it's almost like what Plato described! Though of course he was off on a few details but..."

As he continued on though Nozomi wondered, "Plato?" As an image of a plate appeared in her head.

However this wasn't the info that Kida wanted to hear as she spoke stopping everyone in their tracks, "the light I saw! The star in the middle of the city! What does the writing say about that!"

Remembering then about the past and the thousands of year old mystery Milo refocused as he replied to the princess, "I don't know yet... but we're gonna find out!"

With that hearing these words Cait sith knew what was gonna happen before they all moved as he breathed out, "well here we go again!" With that once more they were all submerged.

Hastily returning to the glittering star wall everyone was quiet as they gazed at the ancient images, as they hovered and moved around getting a better look at the mural more things were being revealed.

For the images Nozomi could see now were images of people and as they were guided to the left hand side a huge image of a grey giant was shown, its arms spread out wide with something shining from it. As she gazed at the giant Nozomi then saw that there was a ring that was covered in the same glittering mosaic pieces of the star that surrounded the outside of the giant and as she and the others were pulled closer to it, beyond the ring there appeared images of various ships and armies of different civilisations trying to attack it, however they were being repelled away.

As she saw this quietly Nozomi then voiced her thoughts, "this looks like... a forcefield or a shield of some kind doesn't it?"

Hearing these words Cait sith knowing all too well about these types of things replied, "aye there lass! Ya're bang on!"

A small smile appeared on her face for a moment but then Milo asked, "yeah but what's making this shield? What's giving it its energy?" With this question both girl and cat became quiet and as they did Milo turned to their companioning swimmers as he told them, "guys move back again! I want to see the star image again."

With that both Riku and Mickey nodded as they consented to the request and quickly moved everyone up with Kida following close behind as once again they all saw the glittering spectacle. However they moved closer what was revealed however was not more giants and shining shields but a circle of people all around it, each figure was dressed in a cape and crown showing them all to be kings and from each one there was a glittering line connecting back to the star above.

Looking at these shining lines Nozomi saw the spot on each of the figures where it was touching, the chest and as she saw this she asked, "this star its connected to all these people by their-"

However Milo had already deduced the information as he looked to Kida and saw the glowing crystal again around her neck as he said, "that's it!"

Surprised at his exclamation Nozomi stared at him as he quickly turned again and told Kida, Mickey and Riku, "guys! Go back up again! I've got it! I know what we've got here!"

Hearing this info all of them quickly became excited themselves and almost like a stroke of lightning they were all manoeuvred back up to the air cave.

Breathing deeply once more Riku replenished his lungs as he then spoke up, "so what is it?... Milo what have you-"

"The heart of Atlantis!" Milo cried out excited.

Everyone quickly became silent and stared at Milo until Kida asked, "what?"

Once again Milo spoke again, "it's the heart of Atlantis! That was what the Shepard was talking about!"

Cait sith though seeing that his excitement was getting the best of him told Milo, "lad what're ya mutterin' about! Be clear will ya!"

However Milo paid no heed to this as he continued with his rambling conclusion, "it's that image, its some kind of crystal! Like the one you're wearing Kida!"

At these words Kida lifted her own crystal in her hands as she asked, "this?"

Finding this hard to believe no-one knew what to say at first but then Nozomi asked, "a crystal? That's the heart of Atlantis? So... those images they were?"

Milo quickly answered her question, "yes! That's what it can do! I can't believe it though I mean the power source I've been looking for and the bright light you were talking about Kida, they're all the same thing!"

Mickey who'd been quiet up to this point then replied, "incredible... so its connected to everything in this world... all that power creating that shield, those flying fish and all the other accomplishments of this civilisation and Milo you said that it-"

Once again cutting in Milo said, "yes! Its what's keeping all these things, Kida and all of Atlantis alive!"

Riku hearing all this information then said, "all that power..." for he could sense that though it was so great and given so much this also made the crystal incredibly ominous...

Kida though quickly asked desperate wanting to save her people, "so where is it now?"

Cait sith then added, "yeah how can ya possibly hide somehin' that enormous like that! I mean we would have seen somethin' that big and shiny enterin' this city!"

Milo replied, "I know! I know... I mean something like this should have been in the journal!" However something occurred to him as he realised,"unless...the missing page."

However everyone else other than Kida realised what was the cause as Nozomi said in a serious tone, "Rourke...he's must have taken it!"

Swimming back to where they had dived in seemed to take less time then when they had first set off and quickly as everyone emerged from the surface, Riku Mickey and Kida both breathed in and out deeply recovering themselves as they floated in the water.

As they did this Nozomi who was standing still within her bubble turned around as she said, "thanks guys!"

Hearing this Riku nodded as he told her, "its no problem now just get back to the shore okay?"

Nodding at this Nozomi responded, "okay."

Cait sith on her shoulder then said, "right forward march lads!" With that Nozomi and Milo pushed their bubble making it roll forwards and quickly as they all got back to the ruined steps and finally onto the land itself.

As they made it back and travelled inwards just a little all once the bubble suddenly dissipated in a sparkle of light leaving them all standing in the open air once more. Seeing this happen Milo breathed out, "well that was a unique experience."

Cait sith nodded as he responded, "ya got that right lad! But what we were able to learn was even more than-" however he was interrupted as Nozomi turned her head and saw everyone else had finally get back to the shore too though sadly they were all soaking wet.

Seeing this once again Nozomi felt bad as she went back and approached them all as she asked, "guys are you okay?"

Hearing her shaking himself dry the king replied,"oh we're okay Nozomi, just something you have to live with when you go swimmin'."

With the king saying this Nozomi smiled herself as she replied, "yeah I can see that, " then she looked to Riku as she asked him, "how about you Riku? You're not too cold are you?"

To which he looked at her after shaking his head getting rid of a few droplets here and there as he told her, "nope not too much I'll recover."

Nodding again glad Nozomi was then about to ask about Kida's well being when she stopped and saw the Atlantian princess stare all around her, quiet Nozomi said nothing as did everyone else did but then Cait sith who was just utterly baffled spoke up as Milo began to approach them all, "what's up Kida lass?"

Quiet still the Atlantian princess didn't reply immediately but continued to look all around herself obviously wary as she finally gave her reply, "something is not right here," as her senses were telling her something was wrong in the atmosphere.

With these words it was then the others also lost their calm security as they all too became just as on edge for some reason they too could sense something was not right. However Milo though was becoming concerned as he didn't have the same sense as the others as he asked, "what do you guys mean I don't-"

_**CRASH!**_

Making everyone turn in moments they all saw a large cloud of dust appear as suddenly from within emerged Meixeng as she seemed to have been struck and flying back helplessly! Seeing this everyone was shocked in moments and most of all Kida as she shouted out, "Meixeng!"

At this outburst suddenly another figure emerged from within the cloud, a heartless! This one was a large body type and had appeared to have struck her with its enormous belly and as everyone watched on it smacked its belly once more showing it was ready to lunge forwards again as it glowed brightly showing that it had had a power up. Seeing this occur all at once the three keybladers summoned their weapons almost simultaneously as they ran to engage the heartless in moments, Nozomi then called out, "Meixeng!"

However at this call suddenly in moments the monkey mistress moved swiftly as she spun in the air and all at once pulled out her long gold staff as she stabbed it into the hard ground and then with a fast spin she kicked the heartless square in the face!

This stunned everyone in moments stopping them in their tracks as they watched the heartless start to fall backwards but as it did Meixeng quickly went over the top of it and landed behind it and as she did she quickly put her hands into the prayer position, and as she did that the familiar summoning circle emerged with the enormous fist of her dusk! As it did she aimed sharply looking on fiercely as she shouted, "bug off!" With that the fist smashed right through the heartless making it dissipate in moments as its glowing heart faded away.

Everyone continued to be speechless at this performance until finally Meixeng shook herself clicking her shoulder blades as her summoning circle vanished, finally she spoke again, "what a total pain!"

Seeing she was all right immediately Kida rushed on over to her as she asked, "Meixeng! Are you all right? Are you-"

However she was cut off as the relaxed unfazed nobody waved her hand as she answered, "yes, yes I'm fine, I'm fine but..." then on cue heartless emerged from swirls of darkness spilling forth from the earth. Looking at them annoyed she then remarked, "we've got a huge infestation problem."

Looking at these creatures Milo hadn't seen them before and as he looked at them he asked, "what the heck are these things! Where did they come from?"

At the question it was Mickey's turn to make an explanation, "they're heartless! Creatures of darkness that feeds on others hearts!"

Riku nodded as he added, "exactly! And these ones clearly didn't come here on their own!"

At these words it was then the instigator himself emerged from the shadows as he replied cooly amused, "indeed..." finally it was revealed as they'd all predicted who it would be...

"Rourke!" Nozomi uttered angrily as she tightened her grip on her keyblade ass she felt Cait sith's fur bristle.

A smile still on his face his arrogance was apparent as he spoke once more, "well greetings again, did you all have a good swim?"

However though not in the mood for jokes Milo quickly too became agitated as he spoke out, "you! You brought those creatures here Rourke!"

Another voice spoke out as she added, "he did... though not alone of course." It was then their lieutenant Helga emerged carrying a pistol in her hand looking just as smug as her captain.

Quiet Nozomi was almost surprised that their lieutenant was in on this with Rourke but then there was no way the second in command would not know of these plans, however the thing that really shocked her were the others who emerged from the shadows.

Audrey, Sweet, Vinny, Mrs Packard, Cookie and Mole along with some of the other crew who were still wearing their gas masks but the thing that made all of them threatening was the weapons they all held in their hands. Guns.

Things were now really on a deadly see-saw, for though all three keybladers, nobody and Atlantian princess were agile and competent in battle there was no way they would be fast enough to miss a whole hail of fast bullets. Looking at them all Nozomi couldn't believe they were all on Rourke's side too! She then spoke out, "Audrey! Even you're helping this guy in this!" However their female mechanic didn't respond as she instead only looked at her coldly as she simply continued to hold the weapon in both hands.

Mickey then spoke himself, "I get it you fella's are all after the crystal aren't ya?"

Smiling further as the walking rodent had figured it out Rourke brought out the single thing that was missing from '_The Shepard's Journal_' as he asked, "oh you mean this?"

With that he revealed the ripped page from the journal as it showed a dazzling illustration of a diamond like star surrounded by a circle of stones and it was clear from the wriggly lines surrounding the crystal that it emitted strong light.

Milo then spoke of what was on that page, "the heart of Atlantis."

Rourke then continued to speak on as everyone stared at him angrily, "yeah about that, I would have told you all but it was strictly on a need to know basis and well now you all know."

Milo became truly enraged himself as he finally understood their true real goal and how they were all going to be getting their money, "this has all been just another treasure hunt for you guys! You're just a bunch of mercenaries."

Their former captain hearing this word wasn't exactly pleased as he asked, "mercenaries?" But then his smugness quickly returned as he continued again, "I prefer the term adventure capitalists besides you're the one who led us here, you led us right to the treasure chest."

It was then Nozomi spoke out against him as she said angrily, "Milo didn't lead you here for that! We came here to explore and learn new things! You're just here for your own selfishness and that crystal is not for you to have!"

Hearing this from her Milo became strengthened inside himself at this as he spoke out, "exactly! Besides you guys don't know what you're tampering with!"

However Rourke hearing these pathetic complaints simply said to them waving the page in his hand up and down, "what's to know? It's big, it's shiny and its gonna make us all rich!"

Mickey then spoke up himself as he told them, "that picture on that page isn't some big old diamond! It's more important than that!"

Milo nodded, "that's right and its not even just some old battery that I imagined, this thing is their life force! That crystal is the only thing that is keeping these people alive! If you take that away then they'll die!"

However Rourke was not touched even the slightest by this little revelation as he simply turned to his lieutenant and asked her, "well that changes things, Helga what do you think?"

Everyone was quiet as the lieutenant thought for under a second as she answered, "knowing that, I'd double the price."

Rourke then smiled as he added, "I was thinking triple."

Riku hearing this knowing all the other villains and hearts of darkness he'd come across in the past these two had been the darkest ones yet as he told them both, "you're two of the coldest depraved selfish beings I've ever seen!"

Rourke simply smiled as he replied,"well thanks for the compliment, now I want you all to tell me where the treasure is... or I'm just gonna have to drag it out of you all."

With that the heartless swayed to and throw, ready to attack as they all pounced and ran forwards, Nozomi though gripping her keyblade then replied, "well we're gonna go down kicking and screaming before that ever happens!"

However Milo didn't want this to happen! So he called out to everyone, "guys please don't do all this! We don't have to-"

Unfortunately before he could say another word the battle was already initiated as the heartless came running as Cait sith shouted out, "charge!"

Nozomi immediately ran forwards as she took the _"Starseeker'_ as she struck the shadows in seconds making one vanish in moments, Riku beside her dispatched a group in one go using '_Firaga'_ and then taking his keyblade he struck another that quickly came his way.

Watching in the distance Meixeng stood now with Milo and Kida who all watched on quietly and as the monkey mistress nobody heard the sounds of battle she listened to the little pieces of info being given to her by Uma and Fuma. From what she was given it seemed as though Mickey had dispatched a large group of heartless too and it seemed like the group was getting rid of all the heartless in record time.

Getting bored and restless Meixeng smiled as she said, "well looks like they're havin' fun there! I might as well join in myself." With that she took her golden staff and gripped it tightly eager to battle herself.

However as she started to make her way over Kida spoke as she told, "Meixeng be careful! Do not do anything rash!"

As she went to leave she smiled as she turned and said cheekily, "yes mother!" With that she proceeded as she joined the fray of battle.

"Lass to yer left!" With that she struck another heartless as it came rushing straight at her, Nozomi smiled as these forces were nothing at all to deal with! Looking she turned back to Rourke to see if she had wiped off that disgusting smug off his face however instead she saw that he seemed only more pleased. Wondering how this could possibly be suddenly from behind her she heard a shout, "well let's play boys!"

Turning Nozomi then saw that it was Meixeng as she was smiling keenly as she battled her own group of heartless as a soldier one rushed at her trying to strike her with a spinning kick, however she simply glided out of the way as she then started to bash a whole lot of them left and right using her staff and summoning circle punches.

Watching as she continued Nozomi was quiet as it was a bit... off putting?

Cait sith then spoke up, "well that girl's certainly battle hungry ain't she?"

Watching on as Meixeng struck left and right almost laughing like a mad woman as she fought on Nozomi responded feeling awkward herself, "yeah..."

Suddenly from behind her she heard 'click!' Turning quickly she struck with her keyblade fast and furiously as something was sent flying into the distance, Nozomi then spoke again, "and another one to dust!"

However Cait sith on her shoulder still was shocked as he cried out, "lass stop!"

With that she did and barely in the nick of time as she now had at the end of her keyblade looking utterly shocked herself, Audrey...

The two of them were completely silent as they stared at one another but then Audrey spoke recovering from her shock as she told her,"well if you wanna finish me off, you night as well do it now... you probably won't get another chance."

Nozomi was startled how could she-

"AAAGGGHH!"

Turning again startled Nozomi saw Kida and Milo had both been overtaken by the masked soldiers and heartless as their guns were put to them. Kida was on the floor with her arms pinned to her back as a gun was pointed right between her shoulder blades. She had tried to fight them all off but sadly the numbers had been too great for her to handle alone, while another had a pistol to Milo's chin as he too had his arms pinned back.

It was obvious to all Milo couldn't have fought back even if he wanted to and as everyone saw this it was Mickey who cried out, "Milo! Kida!"

Meixeng in the middle of her fun battle rhythms stopped in her tracks completely shocked herself as her blood lust had gone entirely as she realised what her brash foolishness had done. "Kida!" She called out however before she could run another step Uma in her shoulder called out and she stopped in her tracks. For now another one of the gunmen was aiming straight at her and if she moved even one more step! She gritted her teeth angrily as she imagined the pain Kida must have been feeling and like her Nozomi, Cait sith, Mickey and Riku also couldn't move... for one wrong action would cost them all dearly!

Rourke in the distance smiling away spoke again as he said, "you know... this is the problem that happens when negotiations go sour... and you people shouldn't even be making all of this fuss." With that he looked to Nozomi's direction as he cocked his head indicating for her to remove her keyblade from Audrey's neck.

Seeing this she was quiet, but knowing she had no choice she removed in moments and as she did Audrey told her coldly before going, "you see I told you so."

Nozomi just looked at her angrily as she walked away, however Rourke ignoring this little number continued, "I mean academics never wanna get their hands dirty, I mean you should applaud us! Think about it for a moment if you gave back every stolen artefact from every museum in the world you'd end up with empty buildings, we're all just providing a necessary service to the archaeological community."

Riku however was getting annoyed himself and so spoke back, "don't try and paint yourself over and sound so patriotic! You're all nothing but common thieves!"

Milo even in this difficult situation nodded as he said," yeah exactly!"

Hearing their former linguist still speaking against him Rourke shook his head as he said, "I gotta admit I'm disappointed, you're an idealist just like your grandfather, do yourself a favour Milo don't be like him, for once do the smart thing." With that he pointed to his brain indicating his own superior intelligence ending in a slight wink showing his slyness.

However it was clear no-one there who was against him thought that way and so now only looked at him with anger in their eyes, however the keys were already in Rourke's hands as he smiled and walked on over and told him, "well I can see negotiating with you is continuing to be a problem so..." with that he clicked his fingers as the masked man holding Kida down clicked his gun showing he was ready to fire making everyone gasp and be even more on edge.

The most horrified was Milo himself as he looked down at the hostage princess, but then he looked to Rourke again who still continuing to hold the page in his face with the illustrated jewel as he asked again, "so... where's the treasure?"

It was then Milo sighed in defeat as he had no choice but none of the others could blame him and so they were all quiet as he looked at the page and revealed the location of the Heart of Atlantis.


	119. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 16

_**Chapter CXVI: Into the depths of Atlantis Part XVI**_

**Boom!**

A huge blast echoed out all around as it destroyed its intended target, this left a smouldering mess of what used to be the throne room doors and now all that was left was a charred hole and black smouldering smoke.

As the black sooty atmosphere flowed away Vinny stood tossing a few sticks of tied dynamite in his hand and said in a jokingly manner in his usual bored monotone voice, "knock! Knock!"

Looking at him annoyed bitterly as he did this Nozomi was silent as she felt the ropes tied tightly around her wrists keeping her arms pinned behind her back. This had been done to the others too, all except Milo who out of everyone was physically the weakest and had no training in weapon usage.

The displeased look still on her face Nozomi then heard Cookie as he pulled up a shotgun and said continuing the taunting humour, "room service!"

At this point though it was finally someone in the group had had enough, "I'll give ya all room service! When I get me mitts out of these ropes here I'll-" for even Cait sith had had his small paws bond together, but how they would know he was a threat to anyone was a mystery.

However ignoring this angry little outburst Helga spoke up as she continued to hold on to the princess of Atlantis who's arms were being pinned back by her strong free left arm, "tell them to drop their weapons!"

For the two still human guards that were standing stood strong and determined despite the horror that was occurring to their ancient city, they didn't move a muscle as Helga was growing impatient as she then spoke out, " now!" As she nudged her gun into Kida's back.

Meixeng hearing this sound spoke out angrily as she said, "you leave her!"

The king himself hearing the outrage and slight distress in Meixeng's voice then realised he tremendous weight of the situation and who's life was being threatened as he then gave his order keeping his ancient authority. With that at the words of their king the guards dropped their spears and with that Helga gave out her next order, "spread out! Search everywhere!"

With that everyone who was untied and in cohoots with the commander and leuitenant began the raid as they all pulled and wrecked everything that was in sight, all of them trying to find the doorway to the crystal chamber. Quietly angry as they continued this barbaric activity all Nozomi could do was stare on, for if she could get her hands on her keyblade-

"Move!" Audrey ordered as she pushed knocking Nozomi out of her thoughts as she pushed her forwards with her gun.

Cait sith seeing this told her angry, "oi! Watch where yer pointin' that thing!"

Annoyed herself Nozomi looked at her for a moment seeing the still harsh coldness in her eyes, however biting her tongue back Nozomi said nothing as she was led forwards along with Mickey and Riku as they were all brought to the same point where Milo was.

It was clear that Rourke too was getting impatient as he told them all, "now look all of you we're here in the spot! Now there must be something else!" As he shoved the book in the captive linguists face.

Angry Milo then told him pushing the book away from himself as he read it out for the barbaric commander to understand, "well it doesn't! It just says '_the heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of our king_!'"

Nodding as he said this Nozomi then finally spoke out as she said,"exactly! Now stop all this! You've caused enough damage!"

Cait sith then also chipped in as he said, "yeah! Beside what're ya lot thinkin' yer gonna get from breakin' a lot of pots and tearin' curtains!"

Hearing this his impatience was growing immensely by the minute but as Rourke heard this particular remark from the small little black cat on Nozomi's shoulder this gave him the initiative as he walked forwards and said, "you've all got valid points! So maybe old king Coal here can help us fill in the blanks!" With that he went straight towards the ruler of Atlantis.

Mickey himself sensed something horrible was going to happen as he called out, "no! Don't do-"

However he was cut off as Vinny poked his gun into Mickey's back as he told him, "tone it down there mouse boy."

This made both Nozomi and Riku along with Cait sith look at Vinny angrily, everyone was agitated beyond words! If only they could all do something!

Rourke in the meantime had made it over to the king of Atlantis as he started his interrogation of the ancient one as he asked putting a small tooth pick into his mouth, "so how bout' it chief? Where's the crystal chamber?"

The king though was not intimidated as he told him defiantly, "you will destroy yourselves!"

However this one sentence led to Rourke's little snap of patience as he said almost grinding his teeth as he removed the tooth pick, "maybe I'm not being clear!" With that before anyone could blink he shoved his right fist swiftly and crushingly into the kings chest making him collapse in moments as he gasped painfully.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as gaps echoed all around, Meixeng hearing the thud and the pain from the king was alarmed herself as she shouted out, "old man!" Then quickly as her panicked tone escaped her lips Uma and Fuma left her shoulders as they both went over to try and assist the ancient king.

Angry Kida was distressed with alarm as she struggled to get herself free as she angrily spoke out in her ancient Atlantian tongue at her father's attacker, outraged himself Riku spoke out himself gripping his hands tightly, "damn you!"

Nozomi couldn't believe this man could steep so low as she spoke out herself, "you monster!" As Cait sith's fur bristled angrily all over him as he looked on just as mad himself as he too was horribly upset as he looked down to the ground unable to look at the pain that had been caused.

Sweet rushing over to the ancient king gazed down at him with high concerns as Fuma and Uma continued to look at the old man anxiously. Seeing the damage that had been caused as he felt the man's ancient heart he spoke out to his commander, "Rourke this was not a part of the plan!"

The commander though unmoved by all this emotion simply smiled as he told him, "plans change doc, I suggest you put a bandage on that bleeding heart of yours it doesn't suit a mercenary."

With that Rourke helped himself as he sat on the throne enjoying the power he was exerting as he put his feet up on the table throwing off a bowl that contained ripe and delicious fruit destroying the ceramic work in moments as the sweet contents rolled over here there and everywhere. Gazing at him as he did this Nozomi wanted to rush on over and cut him down right there and then!

Smiling smugly still Rourke continued, "well as usual diplomacy has failed us, now I'm going to count to ten and you're going to tell me where the crystal is." With that at the click of his fingers gas masked heartless emerged as they quickly took the king from Sweet and hoisted him up so his blind eyes could look in the direction of Rourke's voice.

Horrified at what he was going to do Mickey turned his head and tried quickly once more to stop what was happening as he cried out, "no stop it! Ya can't just-" but once again he felt Vinny poking into his back stopping him in his tracks from breathing another word.

Rourke still impatiently angry began his count down, "One!" With that he cocked his gun ready to fire, this action even made the other members of his group look on in shock, he was really planning to do this? The commander continued his own form of counting, "nine! Te-"

However he stopped in his tracks as he noticed something as he looked to the water behind the king, then looking down at '_The Shepard's Journal'_ that was still in his hands he saw the stones in the central pool of the water were the same shape as the emblem on the journal. As his mind deduced the information as he continued to stare on at the ancient symbol he repeated from memory what Milo had said only seconds before, "_the heart of Atlantis lies in the eyes of our king_."

He got it! It was there in the centre of that pool, that was where the doorway to the crystal was! He then spoke out amazed at his own deduction skills, " this is it we're in!" With that he threw the book straight back to Milo as he began to make his way to the ancient doorway and as he did that the heartless released the old man in moments as Sweet went straight back to attend to him.

Watching as he started to make his way to the entrance of the crystal Nozomi couldn't believe it! She then spoke out, "how did he find it! I mean what kind of thing could of-"

Riku interrupted her as he told her, "well he may not be able to decipher things as well as Milo or be as civil as what we are... but he has cold dark cunning eyes that can be the most dangerous thing there is to have."

Silenced as she heard Riku's conclusion Nozomi looked back to Rourke again, whatever was going to happen next was undeniably going to be worse then what they had already had.

Milo in the meantime once again tried to reason with Rourke as he spoke out to him,"Rourke for the last time you have got to listen to me! You don't have the slightest idea what this power is capable of!"

Cait sith becoming more bitter by the moment also added, "that's right! Now ya lot cut this out right now this has gone on too far!" With that he continued to struggle against his bonds aggressively trying to get free.

However their leiutenant still being just as smug ignored the little outburst as she said continuing to hold onto the princess tightly, "I'm sure there are going to be many countries that will pay anything to find out about this treasure..."

At that moment as Rourke finally made his way over to the entrance he went to step upon the stone circle that had a slight small glow in the centre of the pool, but as he was inches from touching it a smug grin came across Meixeng's face as she said under her breath, "don't be so sure!"

Helga hearing these words stopped for a moment as she wondered why she would-

Suddenly something shone from where Rourke was standing as a huge sound of ringing echoed all around, as this occurred the commander asked perplexed, "what the heck is-"

Then suddenly a light blue electrical charge appearred from within the stone circle as it raced in fast lines all over it. Rourke still puzzled had no time to process anything as suddenly, "AAAAGGGGHHHH!" He was thrown back by a massive electrical blue bolt as he was slammed straight into the watery floor.

Everyone was completely startled at this! As they were all speechless but then Mole not believeing it himself then cried out, "what was-"

Suddenly a huge sound of laughter echoed out and then everyone turned and saw that it was Meixeng as a grin was plastered over her face, everybody was dumbfounded what was so funny?

Rourke recovering from the stinging pain he'd been inflicted with could hear this laughter as well and as he looked up from the water now all soaking wet as he saw the monkey mistress nobody as she looked in his direction and said, "serves you right!"

Hearing this one sentence it was immediatley Rourke realised angrily, "you! You set that up!"

Grinning seeing that she had touched a nerve Meixeng replied, "oh what's wrong? Don't like having the carpet pulled out from under ya?"

However it was clear that Rourke was in no mood for jokes as he shouted out "leiutenant!"

At this one order in moments Helga released her grip on Kida as she stormed over to Meixeng and grabbed her by her blouse speaking angrily to her, "just what are you playing at!"

Feeling her do this Meixeng was not intimidated as she answered back the grin still on her face, "nothin' that's gonna be pleasein' you guys anytime soon."

Biting her bottom lip though Helga was getting just as agitated as her commander as she told her pointing the gun straight to Meixeng's chin, "playtime is over! Now disarm whatever it is you've put on that door!"

However still unfazed Meixeng simply continued to smile as she replied, "oh! Look who's getting fierce! Oh military types are so scary!"

Kida though and everyone else staring at this hostile interaction knew that Helga's string of patience was getting thinner and thinner, it was just ridiculous from the plain eye! How could she be so amused by this!

The princess of Atlantis called out to her, "Meixeng! Stop being foolish! You will agh!"

However she was stopped from going on as Rourke had now run up from behind and grabbed Kida, holding her back as he pinned her arms behind her. Pointing a gun to her he told the nobody, "this little charade is getting' old really fast! Now either you start talkin' or this princess won't be movin'' `With that he cocked the gun again showing that he was horribly serious.

Gasping at this Nozomi shook her head as she called out to her as well, "Meixeng!"

Hearing the sound of the gun and the distress that was in Nozomi's voice it was finally then that the female nobody dropped the jester tactics as she said in a serious tone as she lifted her arms up, "fine! Okay... you win, I'll tell ya the details of whatever... just lay off of Kida."

With that seeing that she was finally going to play ball Rourke grinned himself as he removed the gun from the Atlantian princess as he stood and listened quietly to what it was Meixeng had to say.

Helga as well relaxed releasing her hold on the nobody girl as well as removing the gun from her chin, Meixeng shaking her head then spoke, "geez no one can ever take a joke can they?"

Riku then thought to himself annoyed, 'that was no time for a joke!'

Looking at everyone then seriously she told them all with a sigh, "all right everyone I'm afraid that lock ain't gonna be comin' off, its permanent so there ain't no entry for no one! Sorry!"

Hearing this everyone was quiet with shock, but then Cait sith spoke up as he said outraged, "what!"

Meixeng then shrugged her shoulders as she said, "that's the way it is sorry!"

Rourke seeing that this was another one of her little prankster games tightened his grip on Kida making her wince painfully as he said to her, "I have warned you this little comedy act is gettin-"

However he was interrupted as then an ancient voice spoke up though painfully still weak, "she speaks the truth."

With that everyone looked in the king of Atlantis's direction, he was still being nursed by Sweet as Uma and Fuma were around his shoulders both looking on anxiously with worry. He spoke on to everyone as they all looked on dumbstruck, "that... chamber has been permanently sealed, no one not even I can open it..."

Hearing this everyone couldn't believe it! Why would he do this? Milo then voiced this silent question, "what! But why! Why would you-"

Meixeng then told him and everyone, "because he asked me to."

With that everyone turned their gaze back to Meixeng as she looked on with cold seriousness as her blind eyes looked into the distance, Mickey hearing this then asked her, "he asked you to seal the crystal chamber away? Why did he do that? What did you use to-"

Interrupting him Meixeng made her explanation, "after the terror that occurred all those hundreds of years ago... the old man never wanted that power to be used or touched again and so... when he discovered and found out about me he sensed the power that I have... and so he asked me to seal away the door."

Hearing this information Kida then asked, "you knew!" Meixeng then turned in the direction of her voice as she listened on, "you knew about that the crystal all this time and you-"

"No," Meixeng interrupted her stopping her in her tracks as she told the princess,"he didn't tell me what was beyond the door, he simply told me that he didn't want what was inside to be touched ever again... and he explained that if I did this for him he would tolerate my stay here and would allow me to live with his people... and be near you."

Hearing this revelation Kida looked at Meixeng with widened eyes as she remembered herself when they had first met her all those hundreds of years ago,when she as a young child was consoled by sweet comforting words her and warm arms that held her so gently.

However Rourke was not in the mood for sentimentality, "oh well that's all very well and sweet... but" with that he released Kida as he walked up to Meixeng and put his gun to her temple and said, "I'm not gonna be so soft on the one barring me from my millions!" With that he had his his gun again ready to fire.

Horrified Nozomi cried out, "no don't! You can't!"

Milo called out too himself, "Rourke please! This isn't gonna solve anything!"

Rourke now near his breaking point then asked with gritted teeth, "then what would all of you academics recommend then? You heard this girl! No one's going to be getting past that seal! And I felt the full force of that!"

It was then Mickey spoke out quickly, "but we don't know how she put the seal on if we all know about that! Maybe we can do somethin!"

That was right, there was still a chance and so quickly Nozomi spoke out, "yeah! Meixeng how did you make it! Please! There must be something!"

Quiet then still feeling the hostile atmosphere around her and the cold gun against her forehead Meixeng but knew inside inside it was probably pointless as she explained, "well that little burst you all saw there, I would sometimes need to re-charge it every whatever year I did it and well... you get fed up with it but then... one day I came across a black cube of some kind as I wandered around."

Hearing this key word Riku asked aloud, "a black cube?"

Rourke looking in the direction of the white keyblader was quiet but turning again he listened as Meixeng continued, "yeah and then on that day when I was rechargin' my little lock, I discovered that the cube was reactin' to it and then well I had a little brainstorm and I placed it in the centre of the entry point and it melded into along with my charge... and after that I never had to recharge it again! I couldn't even touch it anymore myself afterwards..."

Nozomi listening to this information and hearing about the black cube was quiet when she suddenly had an image in her mind, as she remembered the other black cubes they'd all come across on their journey, the Lachesis reports! She then thought to herself, 'that cube it must be!' But then as she realised this another memory re-surfaced inside as she remembered what had occurred in Hercules's world, Riku 's pain...

Rourke hearing this info then asked, " a black cube huh? So thats the thing we gotta be dealin' with? So..." With that he looked to the restrained keybladers, he looked to Nozomi and saw an expression of what could be best described as saddened horror.

Looking at this expression suspociously for a moment he turned his attentions to the white haired member as he walked on over and asked him using his favourite dangerous instrument as a greeting as pushed it under his chin as he asked, "what is it you know?"

Mickey seeing this cried out, "Riku!"

Nozomi snapping out of her realisation looked back and saw what Rourke was doing as well and so spoke out distressed, "what are you doing leave him alone! Don't you-"

However she stopped in her tracks as Rourke was pointing his gun at her now as he told Riku, "I heard yer tone a minute ago... you know what that cube thing is don't you?"

Riku said nothing as he simply looked on quietly with defiant eyes, however Roruke simply smiled again as he continued, "and I'm willin' to bet you know how to disarm it right?"

Once again Riku said nothing keeping his lips sealed, Rourke could already see though what his weak point was as he smiled and said, "now why don't you fess up? I'm so near to being trigger happy..." with that he slowly pulled on the trigger making everyone's eyes widen in horror.

Cait sith then shouted out, "quit that! That ain't funny here ya big fat gorilla!"

Riku seeing this looked to Nozomi for a moment as she looked on terrified but she shook her head at him as she worded with her lips, 'no' for it was clear she'd already figured out what the cube was too... however, "all right! I'll tell you."

Nozomi looked on with disbelief as Rourke simply smiled more and asked, "good... we have an agreement, so what do we do?" With that he removed the gun from Nozomi's face.

Riku was quiet as he looked to Nozomi again who shook her head again as she didn't want this to happen, however Riku looked to Rourke again as he told him, "you'll have to let Nozomi go and take her to the chamber entry point, she can disarm it."

Nozomi couldn't believe it! Why would he tell him? Rourke hearing this was surprised, "she can disarm it?" With that he looked to her again as he said with a grin on his face, "I never knew you were a bomb and trap expert?"

The female keyblader shook her head again as she said, "please don't do this! I don't want to! I-"

However once again the gun was pointed at her as Rourke told her, "you ain''t got no choice." With that he went behind her and started to remove the ropes binding her hands.

Looking to Riku she asked him, "why did you tell him that! You shouldn't of!"

However looking at her himself he told her, "I didn't have a choice... besides you promised you'd collect all of the reports for that boy back in the Radiant Gardens didn't you?"

Remembering her past promise to the slumbering boy Nozomi though continued to protest as she said,"yeah I know but! You've been in pain every time I've collected one haven't you! I don't want that! I don't want to hurt you again! I don't want to collect anymore if you're gonna be in any more pain!"

Hearing this Riku was surprised and even felt honoured inside somehow but then he smiled as he replied to her shaking his head slightly, "it'll be fine... besides Cait sith's always been able to heal me whenever its happened before," with that he turned his head to the small cat still on her shoulder as he asked him, "right?"

Hearing the question being asked to him Cait sith replied, "aye lad! I'll be able to do it! But I will have to say yer getting' harder each and every time to do!" Then looking to Nozomi who looked further upset at these words told her, "don't worry lass I'll take care of him, so don't be makin' no more fuss!"

Quiet Nozomi then looked to Riku again as she became quiet for a moment as he nodded to her again as he said, "it'll be all right..."

Nozomi though still wanted to protest as she said, "but-!"

However it was then Rourke had finished untying her as quickly he took Cait sith off of her shoulder and said, "we only need her to do this, you can stay behind here!" With that he dropped him down making him land in the cold water.

As Nozomi was shoved forwards she called back worried, "Cait sith!"

Getting out of the water shaking himself and splutterring licking his lips spitting out water he spoke out mad, "ya dumb lummox! I'm gonna be getting' ya back to for that!"

However this comment was ignored as Nozomi was led to the entryway looking to Milo then and Kida and finally Meixeng, she looked at all of them worried... could she do this again? True she'd beaten five already but she had always desperatley struggled and at times it was even a miracle that she'd even survived and won.

Pushed forwards by Rourke she was then released as she was told, "now go on and do your work... and don't take too long about it!"

Looking at the one who'd caused all this trouble and misery Nozomi looked at him bitterly but then gazing around again she saw the others who were assisting him in doing this, in particular her eyes looked to Audrey who looked back at her with a slight look of concern.

However this was no time to dwadle as she looked away again and turned to look at the entryway and then quickly though she didn't want to she made her way over to it. Then quickly stepping onto it the same light blue electrical charge came up all around her and raced all over her body. Gritting her teeth hard it was horribly painful as it stung her all over however she wasn't going to scream, no matter what! But then she felt that all familiar feeling! Lifting her arms out she iternally called out to it and at once the thing at the centre of the trap knew her... it knew this familiar light.

Then at once Nozomi gasped as finally it came together in her hands forming in moments as the pale blue light shone brightly, the Lachesis report cube and as it finally came together the world around her darkened in moments.

As the others all watched this spectacle from outside of the entry point they all saw the pale blue light fade away and as it did Nozomi was now kneeling on the ground her head down as a black cube was now held in both of her hands.

Looking at her Milo breathed with worry, "Nozomi...?"

Everyone was quiet but then Riku spoke quietly as he felt a small dull painful ache inside of him, "you better come back! Win this one!... Nozomi!"

As her world faded away Nozomi stood once more upon the familiar stained glass pillar as she felt it lift once more ascending into dark depths she heard the automated voice.

"PROGRAM ACTIVATED"

"INITIATING SEQUENCE 7-5... BEGIN STAGE"

Opening her eyes finally she felt another familiar feeling, however this time instead of feelings just her knees to her feet being encased she felt her whole being dressed. Looking on shocked as the armour appeared its light blue and silver metal shining in the dark as her she felt her leather cape fall from her shoulders. She saw that she was now dressed from head to toe in the armour that she had fought Hari against in within the Underworld. Feeling her gloved hand and the strength of the strong yet light steel she asked, "the whole body now? Why am I?"

"KEY SET AND READY ENTER COMBATANT"

Nozomi then looked up and saw once again the digital ring as it glowed upon the surface of the pillar, white mist appeared as from within its cold depths a knight emerged. However this one made Nozomi looked on truly shocked as this knight unlike the others before her was clad in almost the same armour as her! Though this one was male and about the same as age as the overall design and colour, even the cape behind it were an exact match to hers!

Gazing Nozomi asked, "how can this one be-"

However at once the knight stood ready and waiting as it aimed its own keyblade at her, ready in a dueller's stance! Seeing this Nozomi knew this was no time to hesitate and so quickly she gathered herself and got ready as she too took the same stance summoning '_The Starseeker' _in moments, burning with fierce determination_._

"CHASER PROGRAM BEGIN"

With that the battle ensued as both knights ran charged forwards towards one another to clash and to decide who was the stronger of the two in this realm of darkness.


	120. Into the depths of Atlantis part 17

_**Chapter CXVII: Into the depths of Atlantis Part XVII**_

The silence enveloped thickly upon all who were standing within the ancient throne room as they all quietly gazed upon the one who would grant them access to the ultimate treasure, '_The Heart Of Atlantis._'

Nozomi had been completely as still as a statue not moving a single inch as she continued to hold onto the Lachesis report cube, her head bowed. No one was sure if she was unconscious or not, but none dared to disturb her in case they may be attacked by the vicious electrical trap that lay underneath her.

Gazing at her it was finally someone broke the long silence that had lasted almost forever, "what do you think she's doing there?" Audrey asked clearly concerned.

However Vinny replied in his usual monotone voice, "who knows?" For there was no way he would be able to answer that question.

But unfortunately overhearing this little question Rourke became just as curious as he asked, "that's a valid point though so...," Then turning to the one who could possibly give him the answer he asked, "so tell me mister Thatch? What're your thoughts?"

Looking him annoyed Milo told him his straight and honest answer, "how would I know! I've never seen anything like this before! How can I possibly give you an answer!"

Hearing this Rourke raised his eyebrows keeping a calm face he replied, "is that so?" Then pausing he turned to two, actually make that three people who clearly would know as he asked, "well then we'll just to have to get answers from another source won't we?"

With that he walked forwards and Milo watched as his former commander made his way to Riku, Mickey and Cait sith. Watching quietly he wondered what he was going to ask of them. Rourke silently looked at the two keybladers and small cat.

Riku was kneeling now on the ground as the painful sharp pangs had returned within his heart, however since his hands were tied he couldn't hold his chest or do much of anything else. Standing beside him on both sides Cait sith and Mickey were deeply worried, however they were both still tied down as well and sadly they both couldn't do anything at all.

Looking up at him as he was going through this difficult time Cait sith spoke sadly, "lad..."

Mickey was remaining silent as he gazed at his fellow keyblader but then he heard a rather sarcastic question ask, "well looks like you're all having a cozy time aren't ya?"

Looking up surprised but then quickly becoming aggravated Mickey stared at Rourke however he remained steadfast and silent, seeing this look from the mouse warrior Rourke only smirked more as he continued, "so... what can you tell me about that girl and what she's doing?"

However Mickey said nothing, Riku in the meantime was still struggling while Cait sith then just spoke up showing his irritation, "as if ya need to know ya big lug! She's disarmin' while this poor lads hurtin'! What more do ya want?"

Hearing the rather obvious being shoved right into his face didn't please Rourke at all as he stared at the small cat for a moment annoyed bitterly before he turned and simply ignored him as he asked the one who was going to give him an answer he would ultimately prefer, "so are you going to give me an answer?"

Hearing this question being asked to him again Mickey remained silent still as he couldn't give this information he knew to an outsider like this,especially not to one so violent and selfish as this man however Rourke was not going to play civil as he said, "oh so you're not going to talk at all are ya?"

With that he suddenly grabbed Riku by his hair making him gasp even more painfully then before as once again the aggressive commander used his favourite toy to threaten as he said, "well you know that means I'm just goin' to have to play dirty!"

Seeing this happen Mickey was shocked as he cried, "Riku!"

Smiling though still as Riku continued to gasp badly the commander simply told him, "now how 'bout you enlighten me?"

The king still horrified at the pain his comrade was going through was quiet for a moment but then realising he had no choice and at the possible violence that could occur he finally relented as he bit his lower lip for a moment before finally giving the information that the commander wanted to know.

Rushing forwards Nozomi cried out angered, "Agggghhhhh!" With that she once again slammed her keyblade into her adversaries' as the two weapons gritted against each other making sparks fly left and right.

This one like the other knights that had come before this one was a difficult adversary for every move she had at her disposal this knight had matched it, her kicks, her agility and it even had some control over the orbs that surrounded them both which was even more of an aggravation than she needed!

As she was performing her blade blow she was furiously thinking to herself, 'what so I do now! What move haven't I tried yet! What can I-!" Suddenly it occurred to her! Quickly removing her left hand from her right she cried out, "Thundaga!"

In moments the furious thunder spell conducted in her hand, the knight however quickly noticed this and as it did it somersaulted out of the way of the spell as it thundered towards it aggressively charring the stained glass floor as it went.

However undeterred Nozomi wasn't going to give up! So quickly she cried out again, "Thundaga! Thundaga!" At once two more blasts of ferocious electricity thundered forwards seeking its prey, however the knight simply once again somersaulted out of the way of the first and made another fast jump avoiding the second barrage.

Angered that this hadn't worked Nozomi cried out another attack, "Firaga!" With that her explosive spell rushed forwards and struck making a huge blast echo out everywhere sending glittering splinters of glass left and right. However once again the attack hadn't worked as the knight jumped out of the way again as it launched itself into the air avoiding the fiery blast and crater the spell had made.

Seeing it fly into the air Nozomi wondered to herself worried, "that didn't work either! Its too fast! How am I supposed to get him! What can I-"

However the knight left no time for her to think as it rushed straight towards her using an orb in the air as a glowing platform making it dive fast, this in turn caused Nozomi to bring out her keyblade again allowing her to bar it from her.

Sadly though she was not prepared for what it did next as it twisted itself and performed a ferocious roundhouse kick striking Nozomi's legs unbalancing her in moments as she cried out, "agh!"

However this was only the first part of its ferocious onslaught as it then struck its keyblade forwards making a huge whirlwind of jabs striking Nozomi all over causing her to gasp and cry out and as this occurred though her armour was reducing the physical damage it didn't stop the pain spreading throughout her.

Then finishing its blows with its keyblade the knight suddenly struck her with a series of spiral kicks sending her, higher and higher into the air before finally it finished in a double kick making Nozomi crash into the stained glass pillar floor leaving a cracked line behind showing the power and ferocity of the blow.

Gasping and breathing hard feeling the aching pain and sting of the blows she suffered from Nozomi spoke aloud trying to recover herself, "man this thing is like a wasp! It's fast and stings like mad! My magic doesn't work and-"

However once again there was no real time for her to think as again the knight came rushing straight towards her as it went to strike her down right there and then with its keyblade as she lay on the cracked and damaged floor.

But she was not down and out yet! So getting up she rolled out of the way in moments and took off as she flew into the air calling her wings out allowing her to leap from orb to orb.

As she ran through the air she thought to herself, 'I got to think of a way to match him! I've got to at least exceed his speed! How can I-"

Unfortunately though the knight was quickly following suit straight behind her as it too had called upon its own wings allowing it to follow her every step as it too leaped forwards quickly letting it catch up to her!

Nozomi couldn't believe it! How could it possibly be that fast! Why did it have wings like her! But as she raced forwards trying to to keep a distance between her and it, it was no use as it was quickly coming closer and closer towards her.

It then thrust its keyblade forwards as it cast a fast and furious flurry of meteor star like fireballs that were exploding left and right all around her as she ran forwards. This attack almost mirrored her 'Swift Star Rays' attack.

Becoming almost desperate and aggravated with annoyance as the meteors exploded around her causing terror and distraction she cried out, "will you stop chasing and firing at me! Give me a chance to think!" With that she pointed her keyblade towards it as she then spun her right arm around and around in a fast circle as she cried out, "Luminous Tornado!" As she cried this out a huge glowing whirlwind of light emerged at once sending the knight flying backwards higher into the darkened air, however the knight simply turned in the air as its wings assisted it with manoeuvring allowing it to begin its pursuit once more. Nozomi knew this would happen, it had only been a delay tactic so as she raced in the air she tried hard to get her panicked together and form something more tangible to use

Thinking to herself she wondered,'what can I do! How can I stop this one! I got to do it fast I can't delay! The others are counting on me and-'

As she thought this suddenly her hand passed over a certain orb and a reaction occurred as she saw something glitter as it trailed with her as she moved, seeing this she wondered, 'this is-?'

However the knight was upon her again as it came chasing after her quickly once again, annoyed Nozomi spoke a single word, "tch!" However that glittering trail had got her curious... what was it?

After hearing what he wanted to hear Rourke was quiet at first finally releasing Riku's hair as he digested it all intellectually and then as he finished doing that he looked at the mouse king and he was astounded! Finally a question came from his lips, "You mean she's-"

Mickey nodded, "yeah, she's fightin' against the guardian of the report inside that cube... its a testin' battlefield where only one can be left standin' at the end."

Listening to this Rourke couldn't believe it! This was preposterous as he then demanded, "and how do I know that's not whole load of hog wash! Where's the evidence to suggest that she's-"

Suddenly from behind him there was an enormous gasp of pain as Nozomi had lifted her head up as an anguished expression appeared on her face as she shuddered badly and immediately as this passed she slumped down again continuing to hold onto the cube as she breathed in and out painfully.

Seeing this everyone's eyes in the room widened, Kida asked then, "what has just happened here, why did she-"

But then the Atlantian princess was cut off as suddenly Riku cried out in pain as the surging pain was becoming worse by the moment causing him to shiver viciously as he continued to kneel.

Cait sith seeing this cried out, "lad!"

Mickey's eyes widened then as well as he cried out, "Riku!"

Meixeng next to Kida hearing what had occurred turned her head in the direction where she could hear Riku's pain and turned again as she looked in the direction she heard Nozomi... she then spoke as she felt the seriousness of the atmosphere in the room, "whatever's happening here is not good! You better hurry up there Nozomi!"

Being struck down again from the air Nozomi crashed once more into the stained glass pillar's surface as she cringed painfully, she was now beginning to low run on energy some of the other little ideas she'd come up with so far hadn't landed even a decent scratch on the knight as it had continued its terrible onslaught of kicks, flaming meteors and fast stinging jabs.

Getting up painfully from the cracked and splintered glass ground Nozomi was now kneeling down, the damage was getting to her. The armour on her could only go so far in protection against fast attacks like these, for it was chipping more and more away from it. Nozomi gasping thought desperately to herself, 'what can I do? I've used practically everything I can think of!' For now she couldn't use her summon spells either since she used so much in the past magical spells she'd cast... but still that glittering from the orbs before could she-

However Nozomi was brought out from her thoughts as she felt something from above, looking up she then saw the knight again as it was now floating in the air. Its white wings were outspread and wide from its feet and in its armoured gauntlets the keyblade it was holding was now shining madly and pulsing with white light.

Looking at this with wide eyes Nozomi knew something really bad was going to happen, she had to move and get out of the way fast! Moving quickly she cried out, "oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

In seconds just when her feet took off and lifted her off of the ground it was then the knight launched its attack downwards in a beam of blinding light that spread and covering the entire stained glass floor. As Nozomi continued to fly up into the air she felt the hot light from underneath her and as she did she turned asking, "what is-"

Suddenly a huge sound of ringing echoed everywhere and as it did there was a huge blast from below as it filled the entire space Nozomi cried out, "aaaggggghhhh!" As she cried out from below an enormous flower like shape suddenly emerged and as it bloomed a whirlwind of star shapes emerged from its centre and started racing everywhere.

Seeing this Nozomi panicked as she cried out,"what's going on1 What-"

She was then struck badly from the racing stars as they all struck her left and right all over her body and as it did she was sent flying higher into the air. Then all at once the blooming, radiant and shining flower dissolved and faded away into particles of light in seconds.

Nozomi receiving terrible damage fell in the air almost lifeless as she felt the horrible shearing pain that had been dealt to her by the shining flower star attack, as she fell her mind was blank entirely. But then one thought came to her as she continued to fall, "I haven't got a chance... have I...?"

But as this came to her mind her hand brushed through a white glowing orb and suddenly all at once she felt herself stop falling, feeling this she opened her eyes blearily confused as she asked, "what?"

But suddenly her eyes widened as she saw a glittering thread coming out from the orb as it held her in the air as it was now attached to her left hand.

Looking at this Nozomi asked, "a thread? How can that-"

However there was no time for her to think as suddenly the knight once again came rushing straight at her and as it did Nozomi looked on shocked as she cried out, "oh not again!" With that she summoned her wings and flipped herself out of the way mere seconds before she was about to be struck from the knights keyblade.

Turning in the air she then saw that the shimmering thread was still attached to her and hadn't been released! As Nozomi saw this something clicked in her mind! If this thread worked on her, then maybe it could! Looking around herself she saw that around there were loads of orbs surrounding her and the knight... maybe, just maybe this idea might work!

Once again the knight began its pursuit of her as it beat its own wings hard and furiously, Nozomi seeing this darted out of the way! She had to evade! She had to make this plan work! Racing forwards she dodged and leaped as the knight launched more of its meteor stars at her.

Pursing her lips she made it to another orb and saw the idea worked! It was then she knew what to do! So launching herself forwards evading once more she made it to another orb! Then another and another! Racing forwards she made it to numerous orbs before finally, "right! That should do it!"

Suddenly though she felt another meteor star race past her cheek almost burning it,"Ow! That hurt I'm-"

Turning suddenly the knight had made it over to her and seeing this Nozomi's eyes widened in terror as she was struck down hard and fast as she smashed painfully into the ground again. Gasping painfully as she felt the glass splinter underneath her she looked up cringing from the aches. Looking she saw the knight was ready to perform its finishing technique as its keyblade started to shine once more with its wings wide and spread out.

However, "oh you're not finishing me off that easily!" With that she quickly got up and then aiming her keyblade using her right hand she quickly turned it in a fast circle as she cried out, "Luminous Tornado!" At once the glowing whirlwind emerged as it sent the knight flying high into the air again, however this time Nozomi reached out with her free left hand and as she did suddenly numerous glowing threads appeared from her fingertips as they connected to various orbs in the dark sky above.

At once feeling them in her hand Nozomi then pulled them all towards her as she cried out, "Shimmering Sewing1" With that her trap was activated as the orbs all gravitated down and surrounded and ensnared the knight in a glowing web net of orbs and threads stopping it from moving in its tracks!

Seeing that her idea worked Nozomi couldn't believe it! But now was the time to finish everything! Launching herself into the air she pointed her keyblade at it and cried out, "Swift Star Rays!"

With that numerous stars flew from her keyblade striking the knight all over in seconds and then covering the distance between them in moments Nozomi felt another new power grow from within her as she raised her keyblade high and straight at the knight as she shouted out loud, "Blossoming Prism Of Light!"

At once the knight was encased in a great shining diamond of white light and as it was struck all over from the pulsating force within the core the prism blossomed like a flower and a single mighty beam of light struck through the knights centre sending it flying high into the air!

Descending back down Nozomi landed on the stained glass floor once more this time gracefully as she watched the knight fall lifeless to the floor, as it clattered down it shivered violently all over before finally stopping falling apart in various pieces on the ground with a metallic clatter.

Seeing this Nozomi closed her eyes as she looked on sadly at what remained of the knight as once again a familiar blinding light engulfed everything.

**CHASER PROGRAM COMPLETE**

…

**SIGNATURE RECOGNIZED NOW RELAYING, PROGRAM X-M 5**

Anger was raging all around as everyone stared at one another with hostility, it was clear to all who were in the grand meeting hall that paranoia and suspicion were rife within all the hearts there.

The king standing regally spoke to them all remaining calm in the face of such a rage filled atmosphere, 'Now regarding the progress of the search, the worlds of the West, South West and the North West have now been struck from the search... and regarding the other designated worlds my three prime knights have-"

Suddenly there was an out cry as someone called out, "who cares what your three esteemed knights have found! We still haven't found out anything about the most prime concern! Where are the fragments?"

At once another voice concurred with this point as they called out, "exactly! They could be anywhere now and we're all left here lying in the dark!"

The king seeing this immediately knew things were getting out of control and at once he tried to bring peace back as he spoke, "that is not true! You have all been kept informed of the progress of the search! Everything is being done at the utmost haste! If you all just please have faith my forces I'm sure will-"

"Damn faith! How do we know you're telling us the full truth!" An outraged voice called out.

At once the whole room was silenced as the king became overtaken by surprise but it only took this small break of composure to completely make the unseething rage and paranoia to finally over take any reason anyone had left as the room exploded into argument.

"Yeah that's right why should we follow you in the first place!"

"Exactly! Besides that power should never have belonged to this man in the first place it should-"

"Be in someone's hands like mine who can handle it!"

With those words control finally was lost for good as the rage consumed all in the room as they all started pointing prosecuting fingers, and as angry words began to rise they were drowned out by the sounds of numerous blades clashing and slashing into one another.

Finally opening her eyes Nozomi breathless spoke, "how horrible..." and then as she said those words the cube in her hands folded in on itself finally revealing the various papers of the Lachesis report at last.

Seeing that she'd awakened filled Milo with relief as he cried out, "Nozomi! You're awake!"

Hearing him Nozomi looked to their linguist as she called out, "Milo! Are you okay?"

At once he nodded as he replied, "yeah I'm fine but-"

Suddenly though it was then Rourke made his presence known again as he grinned smugly seeing that the thing barring him from his treasure was gone as he said, "oh well look who's come back! Glad to see yer alive and kickin' again."

However all Nozomi did was look at Rourke sourly but then looking away from him she saw Riku, Cait sith and Mickey. Her eyes widened in horror in seconds as she saw Riku was now lying on the floor breathing heavily as he struggled and writhed around his hands still bound.

Seeing him like this with Mickey and Cait sith trying to attend to him Nozomi cried out horrified, "Riku!"

Rourke though completely devoid of concern walked on over as he continued to smile as he said, "well its good to see you've done your job! Now why don't you just simply stand aside and let me go and see my treasure."

Looking to him as he said this Nozomi couldn't believe he could be so heartless as to ask him something like this! At once she became defiant! "No!"

Twitching as he heard this Rourke replied, "what?"

Nozomi then answered, "I said no I'm not moving!" With that she told him, "you untie Riku, Kida and the others this minute! Otherwise I'm not moving from this spot at all no matter what you try and do to me!"

Rourke hearing this became irritated in moments for if he was not impatient at that moment he would have shot her right there and then but as he wanted that treasure and he was fed up with all this disagreeing he relented as he told her, "a simple demand like that?" With the he put his hands up as he said further, "fine then! Men!" With that at once Vinny, Mole and Cookie went to all of the group members as they all quickly took away their ropes.

Finally free Riku held his chest tight with both his hands as the pain inside him was unbelievable like it was about to be torn in two, Cait sith though being freed by Mole looked at him mad for he would have kicked him square in the face! But his bigger concern at that moment was Riku as he rushed on over to him.

Riku breathing hard still gripped his chest as he saw Cait sith making his way over to him, looking at the small cat as he continued to lay on the floor he said, "Cait sith..."

Cracking his knuckles within his paws the small creature told him as he pulled himself onto Riku's chest, "don't worry lad I'll have ya patched up in no time!" With that a sphere of glowing yellow energy appeared from within his gloves and with it he rushed up and shoved the sphere into Riku's chest.

Feeling the light inside him soothed the pain pain ever so slightly but it still hurt deeply inside somehow, seeing this occur as he continued to twitch ever so slightly Cait sith was surprised but he was not going to be thwarted so smacking his paws together be said, "all right then! Time for a big dose of two!" With that once again another sphere emerged and with it Cait sith placed this one into Riku's chest as well.

The pain dulled again more and more and was becoming easier to manage, smiling as relief came Riku began to speak, "thanks Cait sith I think I-"

However it was too soon to speak as another charge of pain surged throughout him making him cry out again as pain exploded throughout him making him grit his teeth, seeing this Nozomi became alarmed as she cried out, "Riku!"

Mickey looking on shocked couldn't understand what was happening! Why was Riku going through all this pain! Why was this only happening to him?

Cait sith seeing this could believe it! Even a second dose wasn't enough! Well then that meant only one thing! Walking up to him he put both his paws to the white keyblader's chest as he told him, "all right lad! Take this!" With that Cait sith glowed brightly yellow all over and with that as he did Riku felt this energy course throughout him making him also glow with yellow light and as he did finally the pain died away. This feeling left him breathless yet somehow also refreshed and warm all over.

Breathing peacefully then Riku felt relieved and as he did he told him, "thanks Cait sith... I feel all right now, thank you."

Cait sith hearing this removed his paws from his chest but as he did he wobbled to and throw until finally he rolled off of Riku as he lay on the floor beside him as he told him, "no probs lad! But you really are becomin' more and more tricky to deal with."

Hearing this Riku couldn't help but laugh as he said, "sorry to be such a hassle!"

Micky hearing this was relieved himself and then looking in Nozomi's direction she looked on with highly concerned eyes as she couldn't see from where she was what exactly was going on exactly, but quickly the mouse king reached his right hand up giving her the thumbs up showing her that everything was A-okay!

Putting a hand to her chest Nozomi sighed in relief as she said, "oh thank goodness!"

Meixeng listening to all this wasn't clear entirely on what was happening as she asked, "what's goin on Kida? Can you fill in the blanks for me?"

Seeing what had occurred herself Kida smiled as she told her, "the pale haired boy has been healed... he is well once more."

"Oh?" With that turning her head where she could hear the sounds of relief from she couldn't help but smile either as she replied, "well that's good then."

Milo also smiled in relief and around him even Audrey, Vinny and the others couldn't also help but feel relieved too but neither Helga nor Rourke were moved at all and the commander simply barked, "oh well how nice there, koochie coo! All right! Now let's move!" With that he clicked his fingers and at once heartless emerged, large body ones that quickly waddled over and surrounded the keybladers and princess, nobody and linguist.

Seeing this occur Nozomi shouted out mad, "what're you doing! Don't you hurt them!" With that she summoned her keyblade as she pointed at Rourke angrily.

The commander's mood now was becoming more sour by the moment and seeing someone pointing a weapon at him didn't please him in the slightest and as she did this he told her, "don't you be making threats at me! I've released them and now we're all going to see that treasure!"

Nozomi was blank for a moment as she thought 'we're all?' He was going to take them all into the crystal chamber? Why though? Why would he-

But then the answer came as Rourke pointed to her with his gun as he gave her the cold truth, "I do not want you guys rallying the troops or whatever you do! At least with my eye on you all I'll be able to guarantee some level of control." With that the heartless finally moved the group of people over and with that Milo was handed to the commander as he held the linguists right arm behind him as he pointed the gun into his back.

Seeing this Nozomi was alarmed in moments and reluctantly she moved allowing Rourke to finally stand on the platform with Milo right next to him. Then one by one, Riku with Cait sith on his shoulder, Mickey, Kida and Helga were moved onto the platform as well.

Next Meixeng moved to make her way onto the platform too however an enormous hand was put upon her shoulder stopping her from moving, feeling this she asked as she was stopped in her tracks, "all right what's the deal here?" She asked annoyed.

At once Rourke told her, "this is yer little come uppance for that little bombshell you put me through earlier!"

Realising what this meant in moments Meixeng spoke to him angrily, "so you keep me here while you have all the fun huh? Well I hope you have your bones and flesh scorched."

However Rourke was not intimidated in the least and at last he his lieutenant, the captive keybladers, Atlantian princess and linguist descended into the dark chamber where the heart of Atlantis would be waiting for them all.

As they descended though Kida couldn't help but gaze at Meixeng and then to her father who was still being cared for by Sweet... for it felt like something was going to end as she descended into the darkness.

Descending into the darkness Nozomi and the others were all silent as the platform they were all standing on was actually in fact a massive stone pillar and as they went further and further into the darkness Nozomi was reminded of the pillar she had not so long ago been fighting and standing upon.

However this place was entirely different for there was an ancient dank smell in the air, and all around them were dark grey rocks that littered everywhere left and right making the place seem more like a cavern rather then a chamber as a huge expanse of water covered the floor underneath it making it look almost like a lake. The thing though that drew everyone's attention was the thing that was in the very centre of the room, it was a circle of floating stones that each were engraved with ancient drawings of faces as they looked on with blank eyes making them almost ghostly.

In the centre of these stones there was something else but no-one though could see it too clearly for the stones blocked a clear view but from what could be seen was that it was something sphere shaped and big, that glowed with white blue light all over and in moments Nozomi knew what it was as she breathed out, "the heart of Atlantis..." Everyone was silent in awe as they gazed upon it as what could anyone say about something so ancient, mysterious and hauntingly beautiful?

Rourke though was not as taken in as the others were as he simply grinned and once more put the tooth pick to his mouth and said, "jackpot!"

This annoyed people in moments, Riku then said quietly to himself, "crude ain't he?"

To which Cait sith replied to him, "ya got that right lad!"

Kida though staring at the stones floating above them all as they circled the mysterious heart recognised those faces in moments as she breathed tears leaking from her eyes, "the kings of our past!" At once she bowed on the floor in moments as she started to whisper in her Atlantian tongue voicing her apologies to her ancestors and to the great heavens above for her and everyone's trespasses into this ancient and holy ground.

Growing worried about her in moments Mickey walked on over to her as he said, "Kida!" Her eyes widening Nozomi became just as concerned as she too quickly walked on over as she tool tried to console the Atlantian princess.

However Rourke annoyed told Milo, "Thatch tell her to wrap it up we've got a schedule to meet!"

Becoming annoyed again in moments Milo looked at him angrily and then he turned to look at Helga for she was unsure about this behaviour but in some ways she couldn't help but sympathize with the savage princesses for she felt something was deeply wrong here herself.

Walking over to her Mickey and Nozomi were both trying to soothe her as Milo heard Nozomi say, "come on Kida its okay! Your ancestors I'm sure don't hate you for this!"

Mickey nodded as he also added, "yeah that's right we've got to stay strong here and not be weak otherwise-"

However Milo interrupted them all as he put his hands to Kida's back making her jump, looking to the linguist she heard him as he apologised to her, "Kida I'm sorry."

Seeing this little interaction between them Nozomi couldn't help but smile along with Mickey as they both sensed something in the air, however Rourke though unsentimental as ever simply stared up at the grand spectacle in the air himself with dismissive eyes as the floating rocks continued to surround and hover around the crystal.

Annoyed and bored as he looked on he kicked a small pebble into the enormous pool of water that surrounded it, at once sensing a disturbance in its calm and serene waters the crystal in the centre of the room reacted as a red dangerous shining light began to shine and circle in various beams everywhere. Seeing this ominous light everyone was immediately becoming nervous, though once again Rourke was not impressed.

Annoying Cait sith the small cat spoke up as he said, "now what have ya done ya great nana!"

Everyone though more then outraged were all becoming deeply worried as something was definitely not right in this place, Nozomi spoke up, "something's really wrong here!"

Mickey nodded to that as he replied, "yeah... I think we shouldn't be staying for this..."

To which even Helga spoke up as she agreed saying, "well come on let's get this over with then!"

Milo looking to ' _The Shepard's Journal_' looked for any reference as to what this reaction might be as he looked through it, Riku then spoke aloud himself as he voiced his curious thoughts, "is this a warning?"

However still unmoved as ever Rourke asked Milo, "okay? Thatch what's next?"

Cait sith becoming outraged agin spoke up fed up of being ignored he said, "ya have such a one tracked mind ya daffy! Can't ya see that things all glowin' red up there! And all yer concerned about is ya own dang pockets!"

Hearing Cait sith though it was finally Rourke walked over as he finally gave him a reply, "I was not talking to you," with that he flicked Cait sith in the face making him cry out, "owww!"

Seeing him do this Mickey ran over as he said, "Cait sith! That was completely uncalled for!"

However now ignoring him Rourke turned to Milo as he asked,"now what're your thoughts Thatch?"

At once becoming annoyed and agitated with this lumbering and dull dumb gorilla of a commander he gave him a piece of his mind as he told him, "okay? There's a giant crystal hovering a hundred and fifty feet over our heads! Over a bottomless pit of water and this doesn't surprise you!"

With that an argument ensued between them both making Nozomi shake her head as she put her palm to her head and said, "this is just getting ridiculous!"

Kida gazing at the crystal felt something as though she was being called somehow and then finally as one of the spotlights flowed over her it turned from red to blue and as it did she recognised this event as her crystal floated being attracted to the source of light above she whispered, "matem..." at once her eyes began to glow with the same white light as they filled her irises and pupils entirely as she became entranced.

Hearing this word Nozomi asked, "what was that Kida?" But then as she gazed at her and saw the glowing blue spotlight that over them both she saw the princesses' eyes and as she did she asked breathless, "Kida?"

At once she began to move forwards as she went to go towards the light as she did this Nozomi became worried in moments and quickly she cried out breaking Milo and Rourke's argument in moments as she cried out, "guys! Kida! Something's up with Kida!"

At once everyone turned as they all saw her trance like state as well, they were all dumbstruck as they watched her walk to the edge of the bank. Milo became just as worried in moments as he went to grab her but sadly at that moment the commander's own questions were more important then their linguists concerns as he asked, " talk to me Thatch what's happening?"

Milo then started his explanations as best as he could understand it as he pointed to the journal, "well look all it says here is that the crystal is alive somehow? I don't know how to explain it! It's their deity! It's their power source!"

Rourke though still not getting it asked again, "speak English professor?"

Cait sith then spoke up as he said aggravated still for the little number this bully had dealt him, "ya as thick as mud ya daft! Ya want it anymore simple then that! That thing is connected to them as much as they are connected to it! They live to support and help each other grow! That's the bond they share! Did ya want me to get ya an ABC book too!"

However still not getting it... again Rourke said, "well I wanna better description then that!"

Riku at this point felt like he was dealing with a stubborn five year old as he put his hand to his forehead and shook it as Milo shouted out to him,"you know what I have a better idea! How bout you translate! And I'll wave the gun and order the heartless around huh?"

Mickey could sense things were really getting out of hand and so quickly he made his way over to them to become the peacekeeper as he said, "fella's look this is-"

Suddenly though Kida turned around as she gazed at them all with her glowing eyes as she spoke in her Atlantian tongue silencing everyone in moments as she almost seemed serene and yet alien like.

Rourke not understand a word obviously asked Milo,"what did she say?"

However Milo shook his head as he told him, "I don't know I didn't catch it."

Kida then began to walk away from them as she made her way to go to the centre of the lake of water, Nozomi running up asked whispering to their expert translator, "Milo what did she say?"

To which he told her also in a whisper, "she said, ' _all will be well my friends do not be afraid."_

Hearing these words Nozomi was quiet for though their royal friend had said this she couldn't help but feel a plaguing uncertainty within herself.

As everyone was transfixed as they watched the Atlantian princess gracefully step upon the surface of the water making small ripples in the dark expanse she approached getting closer and closer to the very heart that kept her world and all the things she knew alive.

Arriving underneath the floating stones she looked up as she saw the glowing bright and vibrant blue and white light that was the fiery crystal heart of Atlantis, in her eyes as she gazed up at it, it seemed to be almost like a small sun cool but yet warm in its radiance.

The crystal sensing its rightful host opened up the stones around it almost like a flower opening its petals as its searchlights all centred down on the one point she was standing upon in the darkened waters. At once as all the light came together shone through her crystal and in a flash she became breathless as she felt the crystals power making her ascend into its shining heights.

As everyone watched her floating upward they were all wide eyed and stricken with awe, for this was so haunting and yet beautiful at the same time, however in everyone's hearts who were close to the princess they all felt a deep worry inside as something was also so wrong with what was happening.

Finally reaching the very core of this mysterious and powerful heart Kida felt her entire being shining brightly as it increased more and more engulfing her whole body making her become almost like a star as it shone brighter and brighter everywhere almost blinding the ones below who continued to gaze up at her.

The stones around the crystal were spinning faster and faster as the power was fusing with mortal royal flesh and at once as the effects of were fixing in places gradually the stones around her began to spin slowly and more slowly until finally there in the centre from what all could see was a diamond figure that quickly took on the shape of a human female body.

Kida now was shining a beautiful shade of light blue shimmering with white light in her centre, she seemed to have become crystal like but yet she almost seemed to be like liquid for as she turned her hair flowed around her with little droplets flowing in and around her making her a creature now beyond mortal words.

The effect done she pulsed with the power of Atlantis as it flowed all over her letting her descend to the waters surface gracefully, she was almost like an angel and as everyone gazed at her they couldn't believe what had happened at all as they were silent with awe.

However Milo seeing her like this wanted to run to her, but Rourke stopped him in his tracks as he said with humour in his voice, "hold your horses lover boy!"

This didn't amuse anyone else though at all for as Kida stood there floating in the centre of the room they were all silent still until finally he called out to her, "Kida..."

Hearing her name the Atlantian princess opened her eyes that still shone with light of the heart of Atlantis seeing her do this, Nozomi too couldn't help but speak her name as she said, "Kida you-"

At once the glowing princess started to walk towards them all slowly and as she did the stones that had once floated for so many centuries fell into the watery depths in moments, however not a single droplet touched her as a round invisible force-field of sorts was around her and as she came to the shore once again no one knew what to say or do.

Rourke curious went to touch her, however Milo quickly told him, "no don't! Don't touch her..." To which Rourke immediately stayed his hands away from her as even he being the thug that he was knew better then to tempt fate.

Nozomi looking at her friend who had been changed so much spoke her name again with worry in her voice, "Kida..."

Hearing her voice the Atlantian princess turned to her as she stared at her for a moment making Nozomi stare back perplexed and then she spoke to her in her ancient tongue and said something that made Nozomi tremble inside for it felt not like just the voice of Kida but yet so many others of an ancient and mysterious age gone past and as she finished looking at her ever so blankly she turned away again.

Nozomi unsure then asked feeling strange inside, "Milo... what did she say?"

Knowing in moments he was breathless as well hearing this voice but even more so at the words she had said as he told her, "she said, '_seeker of the wings... beware... one day you will be betrayed."_

At these words Nozomi couldn't believe it! Why would she say something like that? Who could possibly? But then looking to Riku and Mickey she saw the two of them look at her and then away with a look that was completely unreadable and yet... was it sadness? Was it guilt?... what did all of this mean and what was this ominous feeling entering her heart.


	121. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 18

_**Chapter CXVIII: Into the depths of Atlantis Part XVIII**_

Silent Kida stood still as a statue as the steel box around her was finally complete, as the door was sealed into place by Audrey as she turned the wrench securing the nut and bolt into place tightly.

Quiet as she finally finished her work the ace mechanic and technician looked up and saw her former fellow crew members look up at with utter contempt and anger. For how she could possibly do this to this lost and ancient people? However she only turned away a soured look on her face not wishing to face these judgmental gazes.

As she jumped off of the sealed box at once sensing the steel cocoon she was now within Kida closed her eyes as the crystals power froze over blocking the view from the round window. This stopped anyone from gazing at her anymore.

Hearing the sound of the crystal freeze over Meixeng who was bound again and held back by a strong and tall heartless spoke out with pure worry, "Kida!"

However as she spoke the name of the princess of Atlantis the steel box containing her was pulled up and put onto the back of a truck ready to be taken away forever.

As this happened Nozomi along with the others still couldn't believe that this was happening! However like Meixeng, they too were bound once again tightly with ropes as heartless stood around them threatening to devour not just them but the silent and fearful people of Atlantis as they wavered in and around the crowd hauntingly.

They were all hostages, the silence was heavy as they were all still with no one saying a thing until finally one person spoke up, "so... I guess this is how it ends huh?"It was Milo and still he was the only one left to walk he still posed no threat to the criminal operation as he walked about continuing to look on with an angered gaze, "fine you win! You're wiping out a whole civilisation but hey! You'll be rich."

Hearing this Nozomi was silent but then finally she joined in as she wanted them all to know how she and the others felt about how horrible this was what they were doing for something so shallow and superficial, "yeah, well it pretty sorts you out right Audrey?"

The ace mechanic stopped in her tracks as she heard Nozomi call out her name as she held the door to the truck open as she listened on, "I mean well, now you can open up that second garage with your dad right? I bet the work and the money will just be pouring in." With that silent and still as ever Audrey slammed her door shut not wanting to listen anymore.

Seeing what both the linguist and his fellow keyblader were doing Riku decided to also chip in and tread upon the conscience of the crew as he called out,"hey Vinny!" With that their bomb and demolition expert turned his head as he looked at the white haired keyblader as he listened to him, "I hope you'll be able to open a huge chain of flower shops! And I hope you'll be able to make as many crochets and bouquets as the eye can see."

Mickey was quiet for though the situation was bad as it was, he still wasn't going to be the one to say such mean words, however Cait sith on Riku's shoulder didn't share the sentiment as he said, "well it don't matter to any of you blokes... because ya're gettin' what ya want! And that's ya filthy money!"

It was clear from all these words from everyone that something was being hit within all the still human crew members who had hearts to feel with, but Rourke the so-called commander was getting fed up with this morale barrage and so he told them all getting out of his own truck, "now look all of you get off of yer high horses, you know what Darwin teaches1 It's natural selection, we're just helpin' it along." With that he finished making his way across as he poked Milo in the chest and looked at everyone with smug and arrogant eyes which only caused them to look at him even more angrily.

On the radio to Pete and Uriax, Helga was given the confirmation she needed as she asked again, "so you are? You're absolutely sure!" With that there was the static of someone's voice though since it was in the background no one else could hear the reply that was given but it was clear it was the answer the lieutenant wanted and with that she replied, "good!" With that she turned to Rourke putting away the radio as she called out, "commander they're ready! We can move out!"

Hearing these words though Mickey wondered to himself, "they're?"

However before he could put anymore thought into it Rourke spoke again as he replied, "great just give me a minute!" With that he then began to count his fingers as he said, "right! I know I'm forgetting something... I've got the cargo, the crystal, crew... oh yeah!" With that before anyone could blink he punched Milo square in the face sending him off his feet making him collide into the hard ground and as he did the picture of him and his grandfather fell out of his satchel.

Seeing this happen Mickey shocked shouted out, "Milo!" With that the mouse king ran to the linguist as everyone else became just as distressed.

However before anyone could do or say anything else Rourke moved as he went and suddenly struck Meixeng square in the face slapping her down to the ground.

Seeing this Nozomi cried out, "Meixeng!" Everyone was horrified for once again Rourke had attacked another person who was utterly defenceless.

On the ground though feeling the pain spreading through her face and feeling the aches throughout her body she looked in the direction she heard the arrogant voice come had from as he said, "now that was the real payback..."

However Meixeng didn't whimper or cry instead she only stared on angrily as she replied with gritted teeth, "just you wait... my pay back is gonna be tenfold compared to that!"

Smug still Rourke replied, "I'm sure it will..." with that he looked to all the keybladers as they looked up at him stunned with shock but then quickly the aggression returned in full force. Looking at them all quietly he felt he'd rattled them enough with these two little demonstrations but he still had some words left to say so picked up and began to clean Milo's glasses using his shirt,"now all of you can have your wishes come true, you all discovered Atlantis and now you can all become part of the exhibit." With that he threw the spectacles to his former linguist as he then walked away coldly.

Angered Nozomi gripped her hands tightly as she wriggled slightly wanting to smash him down right there and then! But she couldn't and as Rourke began to leave the heartless around them started to leave with him allowing more movement to be made.

Seeing this happen immediately Nozomi rushed to Meixeng as she kneeled next to her quietly, for though she couldn't help her up the least she could do was at least give some caring support.

Showing the same care as well Mickey stood near to Milo and watched him as the linguist wiped away a small drip of blood from his mouth while putting his glasses back on. Then as he did letting his sight regain its focus he saw sadly that Rourke had stepped on his grandfather's photograph destroying the glass and frame.

Quiet still Mickey watched as Milo took the undamaged photograph and looked at his gentle and kind grandfather with such sad eyes for the dream that he and him had shared was now being destroyed. Looking on Mickey whispered on sadly himself, "Milo..."

Seeing what had happened to all of these people Audrey was silent as she watched on with her accomplices but then the command came, "lets move people!" With that she held the door to the truck.

However she was reluctant to start the vehicle as she thought of the pain and the heartache that was being caused and inside she felt her own heart and conscience swelling within with all these terrible things being done, Helga though was becoming impatient as she called out, "that was an order not a suggestion!"

With that once more she slammed her truck door shut again but inside her these two parts of her rebelled and at last she had had enough and though she knew it would cost her dearly she had to do what her heart told her and so... she opened the door again. Then placing her hands in her pockets she strode on over past her dumbfounded cohorts moving to the bound keybladers, nobody, linguist and scared citizens.

Seeing her do this as she approached Nozomi and the others were absolutely amazed! Looking at her Nozomi asked, "Audrey?"

As she heard her name the female ace mechanic looked to the keyblader and as she did she did a single nod with a serious look on her face and as she did she went to Milo and Mickey. Quickly she cut away Mickey's tight bonds with a small pen knife that she took out of her pocket and with that done Mickey looked to her and smiled as he told her, "thanks."

A small smile appeared across Audrey's face for a moment but then the seriousness returned and with that both she and Mickey went to Milo as they both lifted him up and turned to the other crew members, all three of them now showing their fierce determination and resolution.

Vinny seeing this felt a chord being struck within him and as he did he too did as his heart told him and quickly walking across he made his way over to Riku and Cait sith as he too quickly cut away their ropes.

Feeling his paws being freed again Cait sith spoke, "well it's about time ya darn lads have got some sense plugged into ya! Took ya long enough!"

Hearing this Riku looked to Cait sith as he replied with a smile, "I couldn't agree with you more."

Vinny too couldn't help but smile a little but then quickly like Milo, Mickey and Audrey they too looked on with the same serious eyes at the rest of the crew, all of them holding the same hope that their cause would resonate with the few crew left in Rourke's clutches.

It had worked as Cookie got out of his own truck and looked to Mole and Mrs Packard for a moment he put his own hands in his pockets and feeling that drive within his heart he walked on over to the rest of the rebels followed quickly by Mole who felt the resolution of the group.

As Mrs Packard took a deep breath on her cigarette Cookie had made his way over to Nozomi and Meixeng, followed by Mole and with that both men released the tied up girls.

Nozomi feeling her hands free once again was relieved and turning around she looked to Cookie who told her, "there ya go Nozomi, sorry for the whole roughness."

Glad for this she replied a small smile appearing, "thats okay thanks Cookie."

Meixeng still on the ground felt her hands finally being freed too and as she did she brushed them off with annoyance, then behind her she heard shuffling and quickly the same hand that had released her took her hand, silently she was confused at who had helped her but then she heard the French accented voice, "allow me mademoiselle."

With that Meixeng was pulled back up and was on her feet again and she knew this person to be Mole and she smelled him... it wasn't exactly a pleasant sensation and so she replied, "well you smell atrocious but thanks for the hand up." Finishing with a smile.

At last Mrs Packard had finished smoking her cigarette and as she did she said in her usual bored monotone voice, "we're all gonna die." With that throwing away her little stick of nicotine she joined the resolve of the rebels as she walked on over and stood amongst them.

Looking into his wing view mirror seeing this parade Rourke asked in dismay, "you cannot be serious!"

Audrey however told him the truth of how they all now felt, "this is wrong and you know it!"

However Rourke asked her and all of them getting out of his truck again, "we're this close to our biggest pay day ever and you choose now of all times to grow a conscience!"

Vinny though told him in his usual cool tone, "we've done a lot of things we're not proud of,"with that he made a small list counting his fingers, "robbin' graves, plundering tombs, double parking."

At this one Riku thought to himself, 'was that one really that serious?'

But he was quiet as Vinny finished saying,"but nobody got hurt, well maybe somebody got hurt but nobody we knew!"

However listening to all this melodramatic morale preaching was not touching Rourke's cold heart as he told them all, "so if that's the way you want it fine! More for me!" With that he got in his truck but as he did he whispered to himself angered, "that Uriax guy and Pete were right... I should of just turned them too!" With that he started the vehicle up and as he did Helga too started hers.

But as he did it was then Nozomi decided to go on the offensive as she shouted out, "I won't let you get away Rourke!" With that she ran forwards quickly calling out the '_The Starseeker_' ready to take him down.

Seeing her run forwards immediately Milo followed after her as he escaped from Audrey and Mickey's grasp as he called out trying to encourage everyone else, "come on we've got to stop them!"

Seeing him go Audrey called out,"Milo!"

Annoyed seeing Nozomi and Milo quickly approaching from his mirror Rourke snapped his fingers and as he the horde of heartless that were outside the trucks all immediately went in for the attack and with that he called out, "enjoy the parting gifts!"

Seeing the heartless approach Milo who had finally caught up to Nozomi called out, "they're coming!"

Seeing them though immediately frustrated Nozomi as she started to strike each one down that came near her and Milo as she cried out, "get out of our way!" For they had to do something! Kida had to be saved!

Seeing her do this being followed by Milo, her impulsiveness taking over once again annoyed Riku as he summoned, 'T_he Way TO Dawn'_ as he said, "that idiot! She's just causing even more problems!" For the heartless that she was running past were now all coming towards the vulnerable Atlantians and the exploration rebels.

However Meixeng hearing what Nozomi was doing wanted to join in and do the same but unfortunately without Fuma and Uma by her side she wouldn't be much use in running so quickly she decided what she could do, "well you better help her knock 'em all down!" With that she summoned her staff and as she did this it surprised everyone however knocking them all out of it she told the perplexed keybladers, "well go on hurry up!"

Hearing these words Mickey and Riku both got themselves back together and as they did they responded, "right!" With that they chased after Nozomi and Milo.

Cait sith pumped spoke up as he pointed forwards from Riku's shoulder, "all right lads! Charge!"

With that Riku and Mickey started to strike down each of the heartless as they made their way to catch up to her and Milo. The heartless though that had trickled past them made their way to the defenceless Atlantian people but immediately Meixeng struck each one down with her staff as she also now and again summoned a giant fist smashing them to dust as they came near. She was making sure that not a single person in that whole group of people was going to be scratched.

Vinny seeing what was happening realised that something really bad was going to happen at this rate and so he spoke, "oh no! No! No! No! No!"

Wondering what was getting the so-called cold bomb expert so worked up Meixeng said punching away another large body heartless, what's up with you! What're you-"

But quickly Vinny ran forwards almost like lightning surprising Meixeng in seconds distracted her but hearing another heartless coming she quickly smacked it down with her staff.

Now though the trucks had made their way over the bridge and as they did the water from the entire kingdom's lake stopped flowing as its source, the crystal had gone creating an eerie silence.

Hearing this stopped Nozomi and Milo for a moment as they turned and saw that not only the water had stopped flowing but the crystals around the people of Atlantis's necks that had once glowed with a gentle blue light had faded away revealing that the influence of the powerful life giving force was gone.

Nozomi seeing this spoke her concerns, "this is terrible!"

Feeling the horror himself Milo spoke on, "we've got to stop them!" With that once again they started to move.

Suddenly though from behind them there was a shout, "stop!"

Distracting them both and even stopping Mickey and Riku in their tracks as they had nearly caught up to them was Vinny as he was running up to them all in a real hurry waving his arms everywhere.

At that moment though as they were all distracted Rourke had finally arrived at the other side of the bridge and now he had the trigger to the last explosive surprise he had prepared by none other than Vinny himself. Smiling as he saw them all in the distance he whispered, "sayonara!"

However completely oblivious to this Nozomi asked, "what's got-"

**BOOM!**

Suddenly from behind them there was a huge bang and a flash of light that quickly sent everyone off of their feet making them land on the the ground in painful lying positions with all of them reflexively covering their heads from the damage that could have been inflicted on them from the raining charred debris of rock and wood.

Hearing the blast from behind her as she had dispatched the last of the heartless Meixeng's eyes widened as she turned around silently shocked at the event that had just passed.

Riku on the ground winced a little at the impact, Cait sith now beside him having lay down as well spoke up, "darn it! That was a real quake and half what-"

But quickly before he could say another word Riku had got up and in moments and made his way over to Nozomi as he spoke to her, "Nozomi are you all right? Hey!"

Hearing him shaking her head a little slightly at the headache she had just received she replied as she was helped up by his hand, "agh... fine thanks but-" she stopped as she looked behind Riku with wide eyes and saw that the bridge that connected to Atlantis was completely gone!

Milo getting up himself now shook his own head which was pained from the shocking shudder that had occurred and as he tried to recover himself he spoke, "that was awful! Who did-" but then he too saw the destruction of the bridge and as he did he was in total horror as he shouted, "oh no! No!" Running over then quickly he stood at the edge seeing the awful truth that now none of them could catch up with the band of thieves, silent as the appalling reality settled upon all three they stared quietly on.

Finally then catching up to them all Cait sith, Mickey and Vinny arrived and as they did the ever so cocky feline jumped up and landed on Nozomi's head as he told her, "well now look what yer impulsiveness has landed us in lass!"

Hearing this Nozomi immediately became annoyed breaking out of her shock as she told him, "this isn't my fault! I didn't make that huge explosion!"

At this Vinny then spoke as he revealed, "nope, I did... didn't want you guys trailin' after us when we would be makin' our getaway."

Hearing this info disheartened everyone in moments for how were they all supposed to get across now? Nozomi knew she couldn't do anything for she one person couldn't transport a whole army over that enormous expanse and there was no other way off of this secluded land.

Mickey quiet up until this moment then said feeling the despair that was covering everyone, "fella's... we-"

"Guys!" At once distracting them all again was Audrey who was running towards them all as she shouted out looking anxious, "Sweet's calling out for Milo and you all! That king guy is really bad!"

With that without a second thought quickly everyone made their back towards the throne room all of them worried for the king of Atlantis.

Sweet with his stethoscope out had placed the device over the ancient king's chest as he listened to his heart, Uma and Fuma were still next to the king as they both looked at the ancient ruler with worried eyes.

It was bad though and the medic knew it and so quietly he removed his device and as he did at that very moment Meixeng followed by the others all came running in and as she did she called out, "old man!"

Hearing their mistress in moments the small monkeys quickly raced on over to her as they both hopped up onto her shoulders as she kneeled by the king's side horribly anxious, following behind her the others were worried as Milo asked Sweet, "how's he doing?"

At once the professional gave his diagnostic as he told them all, "not good I'm afraid internal bleeding there's nothing more that I can do."

Listening to this Nozomi gasped horrified this wasn't good at all as she said, "oh no! No..." with that she then turned to Riku and Mickey as she asked them, "guys isn't there something we can do! Isn't there anything?"

Mickey and Riku were quiet both despondent unable to give an answer... Nozomi was becoming desperate! There must be something! Anything! But then suddenly a solution occurred to her, "wait maybe that! Maybe that can help!"

Hearing her say this both Riku and Mickey and even Cait sith were confused for what could she possibly? But quickly Riku caught onto what she had thought of as he quickly responded, "Nozomi that-"

However she wasn't listening as she called out her keyblade and with both hands she held it tightly as her focus came forth and as it did as though sensing her wish she felt her power grow and level up as she called out, "Curaga!"

With that the powerful healing spell was cast and as Milo and Sweet watched dazzled with surprise at the glittering and yellow green healing spell, feeling the warm light Meixeng wondered what it was?

However the beneficiary of the spell breathed gently for a moment seemingly at peace making Nozomi smile gladly but then as the healing spell faded away the painful breaths and coughing came again as the spell had failed.

Seeing this shocked Nozomi was sure that would have worked! Why hadn't it? She then began to speak, "how? Why didn't it work! I'm sure that would have-"

But then Mickey gave her the sad answer, "I'm sorry Nozomi... but he's been left too long, the spell won't be able to heal him physically anymore... his time is ending."

At this Nozomi couldn't believe this! She couldn't help at all and as this realisation came to her she shook her head tears beginning to come to her eyes as she said, "oh no! No!"

Mickey was quiet as he watched Nozomi placed her hands over her eyes hiding away her tears, feeling bad he knew wouldn't be able to console her properly but then Riku moved forwards as he quickly held her close to him as he told her holding her gently, "don't blame yourself... there's nothing that any of us can do..."

Even knowing this Nozomi couldn't help but try and argue a little though weakly, "yeah but I! We! Oh Kida... Kida... I'm sorry!..."with that the tears fell as she had failed completely.

Meixeng was quickly becoming disheartened herself again as she continued to kneel by the king's side, but then Milo seeing the spell that Nozomi had cast got him thinking as he quickly said, "no there might be something we can do!"

Turning to look at him as she was still being held by Riku, Nozomi was quiet as tears stained her face, however instead of her Cait sith asked the question, "what? What do you mean there-"

Interrupting him Milo told them all as he went to the king as he said, "it's these! These crystals!" With that he held the kings own crystal in his hands as he continued, " they have some sort of healing energy! I've seen it work before! Maybe it might be able to do what-"

However he was cut off as the ancient king spoke up as he said, "no!" With that he quickly put his ancient hand upon Milo's as it continued to hold his crystal.

Hearing him do this Meixeng spoke up as she said, "old man!"

The king though continued as he asked, "where is my daughter?"

At this everyone quickly became disheartened again, how could anyone tell this poor dying old man the truth of what had occurred... no one said anything at first but then Meixeng biting her bottom lip spoke tears emerging from her own eyes as she said, "she's gone old man... I failed her and you too... she's been-"

Finishing hearing these words the king spoke as he said, "she has been chosen like her mother before her."

Hearing these words Nozomi thought back to the crystal chamber as she remembered Kida speaking a single word as she repeated, "matem?"

However at this Milo asked utterly puzzled, "what?"

The king though didn't stop as he gave his explanations, "in times of danger the crystal will choose a host, one of royal blood to protect itself and its people, it will accept no other."

Hearing this Mickey was astounded as he then asked, "wait? Are you sayin' then that crystal, that light? Its alive?"

At this question the king replied to him looking in the direction he could hear his voice, "in a way, the crystal thrives on the collective emotions of all who came before us and in return it provides power, longevity, protection."

Hearing this explanation Mickey's eyes widened as he looked to Nozomi and Cait sith as he thought to himself, 'its like-'

The king though interrupted his thoughts as he continued, "as it grew, it developed a consciousness of its own," he then coughed painfully as finally he spoke on again, " in my arrogance I sought to use it as a weapon of war, but its power proved too great to control... it overwhelmed us and led to our destruction."

With these words Meixeng was quiet for a moment as she said,"so that's why you hid it away... and had me seal it, so it wouldn't hurt anyone anymore."

Milo nodded at this as he also added, "yeah, so history wouldn't repeat itself right?"

The king nodded as he replied, "correct and to stop Kida from suffering the same fate... as my beloved wife."

At this Riku was puzzled as he asked continuing to hold Nozomi, "your beloved wife? What do you mean by that?"

The king then explained to them all, "if she remains bonded to the crystal, she could be lost to it forever!"

Meixeng gasped as she imagined Kida fading away in flicker of light, like a candle being snuffed out, this too distressed everyone else as they became worried horribly.

The king spoke once more as his sadness echoed in his words. "the love of my daughter is all I have left, my burden would have become hers when the time was right..."

Listening to him Meixeng told him tears leaking from her eyes, "you're not the only one old man... you're not the only one who loved her..."

Hearing her the king turned to her as he said, "yes I know this... though you are crude and reckless beyond all measure, I knew you love her as much as I do."

There was silence between the two of them as everyone could sense that though they did not see eye to eye at times the thing that connected them both to one another was Kida, everyone was quiet as the king continued again as he stroked Meixeng's face, "and I knowing this... should have given you more respect you were given, you comforted my daughter in a way I never could... I will always be grateful to you for that..."

Meixeng nodded the tears pouring out more as she was struggling unsure not knowing what to say at all, "old man...thank you, I..." but she couldn't finish as it was too much for her.

Hearing this feeling the last of his life fading away the king quickly took both of his hands as he removed his crystal necklace as he told them all,"now I ask all of you! Please..." with that Milo placed his hand over the kings crystal and as he did the ruler of Atlantis gripped this touch tightly as he told all who were in that room, "return the crystal! Save Atlantis! Save my daughter!" With that one last gasp... the kings heart stopped beating.

Everyone was quiet in sorrow, Meixeng's two monkey's Uma and Fuma had their ears lowered both depressed as their mistress and Nozomi continued to cry in sadness while Mickey, Riku, Cait sith and Milo were silent with sadness themselves.

Sweet as well knowing that his role as a physician was over put away his stethoscope into his black bag as he continued to stare on at the gang of depressed hero's and heroines.

Milo in the meantime holding the king's crystal in his right hand knew then from that day forward as he held it to his chest that he would always be the one responsible and so for that he would take the burden of Atlantis upon his shoulders forever more...

Meixeng still feeling her tears coming from her eyes then mentally regathered herself and so taking her right hand she wiped away the tears from her face as she then said now burning with fierce determination, "don't you worry old man!... I'll get Kida back and I'll rip that insidious creep to pieces!"

Hearing her say such words everyone knew she was deadly serious however the sorrow still gripped them all tightly and so no one knew what to say or do at all for death always brought down even the most hardened of souls.

Meixeng though was brimming with resolve as she got up and started to walk forwards, seeing her get up Mickey asked her quickly, "Meixeng what're you-"

However fiercely she made her reply as she told the mouse king, "what do ya think! I'm gonna knock that kidnapper to Mars and back!"

Riku though still holding Nozomi to him as she cried asked her annoyed, "and how do you propose that you're gonna do that! We don't have any way to get off of this island!"

Angered further still Meixeng told him becoming more aggravated by the moment, "I don't know! Why not ask your great old linguist for his choice?1 I'm sure he'll just be oozing with suggestions!"

Hearing this tone of aggression immediately Milo replied speaking out his own frustrations to her, "my suggestion? Oh yeah I think we've all seen how effective my suggestions and decisions have been! Let's re-cap! I lead a band of plundering vandals," with that he brought out '_The Shepard's Journal_' holding it tightly in his hand for all the world to see as he continued, "to the greatest archeological find in recorded history, thus enabling the kidnap and or murder of the royal family, not to mention personally delivering the most powerful force known to man in the hands of a mercenary nutcase who probably going to sell it to the kaiser! Have I left anything out?" With that he threw the book down showing his absolute frustration and grief which at that moment was beyond measure.

Cait sith at that moment having recovered from his sorrow partially then replied, "well lad ya did give us wrong directions at the start and been an annoyance now and again."

At once Nozomi called out, "Cait sith!" For that was not what they needed right now!

However Milo responded to the small Scottish accented cat truly annoyed as he said, "thank you! Thank you very much!" With that he sat himself down on a broken vase as he felt completely defeated.

Feeling the useless self pitying atmosphere that was there in that room Meixeng had had enough and so with that she spoke, "just I expected! Fine then!" With that she started to walk away again.

But as she did Nozomi called out to her "Meixeng what're you-"

Aggressively she answered, "I'm going out to get Kida back! I'm not staying here for a pitying party!" With that she left storming out through the throne room doorway.

Seeing her do this Cait sith spoke as he said, "crikey! That lass is real mad!"

Nozomi nodded as she responded, "yeah but... how can anyone blame her though? I mean... if something like that happened to someone so close to you, there's no way you wouldn't be angry." With this the room became silent again as the sorrow hung heavy over everyone.

It was finally then Nozomi noticed she was still in Riku's arms and so seeing this she said, "oh sorry Riku I-" however as she looked to him with wide eyes as she removed herself from him she saw reluctance come on over him... at once the strange again in heart she looked at him with uncertainty.

But as he stared at her for a moment he replied, "its all right... don't worry," before looking away, a strong sense of awkwardness came over the both of them.

Sweet seeing the depressed mood that was over everyone decided that they all needed a morale boost as he then said to them all with his usual optimistic gentleness, "you know guys, when you hit bottom the only way is up."

Riku hearing this asked feeling that this was the biggest clichéd line that he could have said right there and then asked him forgetting his sorrow briefly, oh yeah those sure are great words of wisdom, who told you that one?"

At once Sweet gave them his reply as he told them, "a fella by the name of Thadeus Thatch."

Nozomi hearing this name was puzzled but then she realised as she spoke, "Milo's grandfather?"

Hearing this name Milo himself was quiet still... the uncertainty still heavy over him but then the king walked up to him as he asked him, "Milo are ya sure there's no way that we can help at all?"

Looking to Mickey he was quiet but then he turned as he looked to the king of Atlantis's crystal as suddenly a thought came over him and he realised that maybe, "yes... yes! There is something we can do!"

Hearing this in moments Cait sith on Nozomi's head asked, "what lad! What's come to yer mind!"

Holding the crystal tightly in his hand Milo told them all simply, "just follow me!"

With that single sentence everyone went to do just that but before leaving the throne room Nozomi looked to Riku once more as he looked at her.

Nozomi quietly didn't say a word as held her chest uncertain once more but then she looked back to Milo as she followed after him quickly. Riku himself stared after her wondering why she did that? But then he shook his head for this was no time for contemplation as he quickly went to see what the linguist had thought of.

As everyone had made their way outside of the throne room Audrey and the others were quiet but then as they all saw the keybladers leaving they were all puzzled immensely as Audrey asked, "hey where are you guys all going?"

Riku the last to leave the throne room told them all, "we're all goin' after Rourke."

At this Audrey told them in disbelief, "that's just crazy!"

Nozomi though turned and looked at her as she told them all, "yeah it is crazy! But we're gonna do what's right, just like what you guys did before! This is no different."

Milo nodded too as he called out to them, "yeah now hurry up we got to get a move on!"

To which at once the keybladers followed the linguist in seconds, Audrey still dumbfounded at their resolve couldn't believe she was being dragged into this again as she sighed and told the rest of the crew, "c'mon we better all go and make sure they don't hurt themselves!"

With that said they all began to follow the lot of them down the steps of the palace, quickly then they watched along with the keybladers Milo climb up onto one of the enormous mechanical fish and as he did Audrey asked once more, "Milo what do you think you're doing?"

At once Cait sith told her, "hush up lass yer gonna be amazed!"

Nozomi smiled as he said this as she finally understood what they could do as Milo quickly demonstrated as he placed the crystal he had into the fishes ignition hole,"just follow my lead!" With that at once the light shone and glowed and with that the fish quickly floated up showing it was ready to move.

Mrs Packard on the ground seeing this spectacular feat spoke in her same old bored tone, "wow I'm impressed." As she once again puffed on her cigarette.

Mickey himself though couldn't help but think to himself, 'well ya sure don't sound it.'

However quickly as the other citizens of Atlantis saw this amazing feat they quickly approached with questions as one asked, "how is this done?"

Milo then quickly told them climbing off the fish he was on, "all you've gotta do is use the crystals, Kida showed me!" With that he approached a hammerhead shark one as he demonstrated to them all again,"half turn right! Quarter turn back! Keep your hand on the pad!"

Hearing this information at once the learners quickly put all of their crystals into their ignitions and as they did loads of fish immediately floated off of the ground, making a huge school of an army.

Amazed as she saw the fish flying around them left and right Nozomi was in awe but then Vinny came up beside her as he called out, "hey Milo do you have something sporty like a tuna?"

Looking at him Nozomi asked, "why do you want to ride on a tuna?"

Vinny then shrugged his shoulders as he told her, "its the first thing I could think of?"

To which Nozomi simply rolled her eyes but then that was a point, what was she Mickey, Riku and Cait sith gonna ride on? For there was no way she could drive on one of those things!

But before she could think anymore about it Milo called back, "yeah sure Vinny just look over there!" At once the bomb expert went in the direction where Milo had pointed to and as he walked away the linguist looked to Nozomi, Mickey and Riku as he asked them, "haven't you guys got anything to ride on?"

Nozomi shook her head in moments and but Mickey had made his own mind up as he replied, "we haven't yet Milo! But do you think I could ride with ya! I think you'll need be someone to guard ya?"

Hearing this put to him this wasn't out of question for Mickey was small and could easily fit on his ride and he was an excellent swordsman so the reply came in moments,"sure come on hop on board!"

With that the king nodded and in seconds he jumped up and landed behind Milo in, then looking to Riku and Nozomi he asked them, "guys have you got anything for yourselves?"

Nozomi was quiet for obviously she hadn't but then Riku spoke up as he said, "yeah I found something!"

To which Nozomi turned her head in moments as she asked him, "you have?"

Looking to her he nodded as he told her, "yeah follow me," which in moments she did as Riku led her and Cait sith to the vehicle he'd managed to pick out.

Arriving quickly Nozomi saw that it was a sting ray like mechanical one and looking at it she was amazed as Cait sith echoed her thoughts from her head, "good catch lad! This one looks like a real fast little number!"

Riku smiled as he replied, "well I figure we're gonna need all the speed we can muster! So!" With that he hopped on the creature and in moments it lit up and started to float into the air and as it did Riku reached his hand down to Nozomi as he told her,"lets go!"

Seeing him reach his hand out to her Nozomi was quiet again as she was uncertain but as she saw Riku smiling to her, he nodded to her reassuring her quietly that it was all right and in seconds her nervousness vanished as she smiled too and replied, "right okay!" With that she grabbed his hand and was hoisted up. Landing behind him she quickly put her hands around his middle making sure to hold on tight.

Surprising him he looked to her as she told him smiling, "I don't wanna fall off right?"

To which he was quiet before telling her, "yeah, okay let's move it then!"

With that said Riku lifted the sting ray into the air following the rest of the school and as he did he heard Milo call out to the troops, " all right this is it! We're gonna rescue the princess! We're gonna save Atlantis! Or we're gonna die trying! Let's do it!"

To this call there was a resounding roar from everyone showing they were ready for the battle ahead of them and with that the troops of Atlantis quickly all drove and flew forwards fast as the people of the ancient city cheered for them all wishing them good luck!

Hearing the actions from above, hiding in an overhead tree a smile was made as a familiar voice murmured, "its about time!"

Mickey and Milo on their hammerhead vehicle continued to fly forwards when suddenly they felt something land behind them, turning the both of them saw a familiar face as Mickey called out, "Meixeng!"

Having jumped down and landed rather unexpectedly on their ride she replied to them looking a little messed up, "yo!" She was holding her staff out showing she was ready for battle as well with Uma and Fuma holding on tightly to her shoulders.

Looking at her Milo couldn't believe it as he asked her, "but I thought you were going out on your own to-"

Interrupting him Meixeng told him, "what and waste good fightin' energy? No way! Besides, who am I to say no to a free ride?"

At this point Mickey and Milo became quiet completely dumbfounded but then a shout came from below as it approached them, "you just couldn't find your way off of the island could you?"

Looking down surprised Meixeng was quiet as it was Nozomi who had called up looking on with a bright smile as she continued to hold on tightly to Riku, hearing this little critique though the monkey mistress nobody wasn't going to lose her cool entirely as she replied coyly with her arms folded, "yeah and there's that too."

To which everyone laughed and it was then they were all together ready and willing for battle but as they flew forwards Cait sith remembered something as he said, "oh yeah lass!"

Hearing him Nozomi looked up at him as she said,"yeah? What?"

With that Cait sith dug into his furry pocket as he quickly brought out the pale grey/blue marble she'd found ages ago and quickly held it down to her and said, "I believe yer gonna need this one."

Looking at it and remembering Nozomi took it and looking at it as it glowed slightly she asked him, "so it is-"

He interrupted her as he told her, "aye lass! It is! And a mighty strong one too I reckon, I'm sure he'll pack a punch!"

Amazed at this Nozomi smiled as she looked at the marble but as she did Riku asked confused, "what're you guys talking about?"

To which Nozomi told him shaking her head, "its fine, nothing for you to worry about! You just keep your eyes ahead and drive." Then with that said Nozomi put the marble in her pocket as she held Riku tightly again.

Feeling her arms around him Riku once again blushed a little but then shaking his head he smiled as he told her, "fine you got it! Just hang on tight!"

Nozomi nodded and with she and all her friends drove forwards into the ominous and dark caverns of the caves they'd travelled in only a day or so ago, Nozomi then thought to herself, 'hang on Kida! We'll save you! And of all Atlantis too!'


	122. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 19

_**Chapter CXVIX: Into the depths of Atlantis final part I**_

Standing in the centre of the darkened and barren cavern Uriax was silent as he slowly raised his right arm up, as he did a glowing dark purple orb of power emerged as it throbbed rapidly within his fingertips.

Watching in the distance Rourke stood with Pete and Helga silently as his heartless all stood behind them, wavering to and throw patiently and quietly. Bored though as ever he watched as Uriax he turned to Pete as he asked him, "so what's this fancy little light show supposed to do?"

Pete told him feeling a little wary of Uriax's power as confidently as he could, "well uh... lets just say it's gonna be an eye opener!"

Quiet as he heard this Rourke raised his eyebrow but then he turned to watch Uriax again and as he did he saw the orb within the mysterious young man's hand had grown slightly bigger which remarkably caused a little surprise within him.

Helga who had been quiet the entire time was feeling wary like she had when she had been in the crystal chamber. As she watched Uriax she didn't like the flow of power that was resonating within him and as she continued to stare on suddenly the charging youth turned his head and looked in her direction.

She jumped as she felt herself completely shudder inside and as he smiled the orb in his raised right arm suddenly flew from his hand as it shot upwards like a rocket. As it did there was a huge explosion as the rocky ceiling above shuddered terribly from the blast that had been created.

Feeling the shudder themselves everyone was now on edge as they continued to watch Uriax who was now watching the destruction from above, smiling he lowered his right hand again as he saw what his spell had caused.

However feeling the tremors still completely made Helga go on edge as she looked above again and saw that the spell had now dislodged the enormous rocks from the ceiling and as they did they began to fall downwards heading straight towards the one who had caused its destruction.

Seeing the objects coming towards him Helga shouted out, "look out there!"

Hearing this voice though Uriax simply continued to smile as he lifted up his hand again and as he did a huge gust of wind emerged turning into a powerful twister quickly making the rocks fly away left and right, none of them even partially touching him.

As the strewn rocks fell missing the small gang of villains as they cowered from the shuddering impacts that were caused they all quietly waited until they ceased. Then recovering cautiously they all got up and were stunned with amazement at the power that had been displayed.

Uriax though continued to look upwards as he saw the result that he'd achieved, pleased he turned to his contractee as he told him jokingly with a sarcastic smile, "I believe it's exit stage up for you now."

Hearing this Rourke who had now fully recovered was quiet but then quickly walking up to the magical demolisher he looked upwards himself as he stood next to him as he saw a light shining down from above leaking through a hole that had been caused by Uriax's spell. Seeing his exit the commander grinned with a wide smile.

Pete who had been completely silent up to this point had now recovered fully and properly, he trembled inside as he thought about the power Uriax had just displayed. Quiet he then thought back to when they had been waiting for Helga and Rourke to return, during that time his partner had been silent mostly letting him and the heartless do most of the hard labour for the plan he'd concockted to assist with the taking of the crystal. But even then when he'd been calm and silent Pete had sensed a quiet burning. seething rage which he had not wanted to provoke at any point for fear he'd be zapped, blasted, frozen or who knows what by one of his powerful spells.

He then thought to himself, 'Maleficent really picked a big one here...' but then he stopped as he watched on quietly again to see what would occur next.

Rourke was definitely impressed as he then told Uriax patting him on his shoulder, "nice work, couldn't have done it better myself."

Seeing the hand on his shoulder Uriax wasn't amused and so brushed it away as though it were a pesky fly as he told Rourke, "I'm sure... but I've got something else that even you wouldn't have thought of!"

Baffled as he heard this Rourke was quiet but suddenly before he could say a word Uriax had smacked his hands together and as he did huge bolts of lightning raced between his fingers with little volts dancing away left and right.

Scaring him one of them almost hit Rourke as he jumped back and called out angered, "hey what do you think yer-"

However he was halted in moments as Uriax put his hands to the ground and as he did an enormous portal of darkness emerged beneath him as something quickly began to rise up and carry him upwards into the air.

Rourke watching as he saw the enormous creature that was emerging from the darkness saw it was definitely a force to be reckoned with and would in no doubt gain the rich results he was after and as the creature roared loudly making the whole place shake he said aloud grinning from ear to ear, "I love it when I win!"

Helga and Pete both watching in the distance still watched the enormous colossi monster with widened and shocked eyes. The lieutenant was quiet as she turned to him and asked disbelieving, "are you seeing this?"

Pete nodded slowly as he told her, "just as much as you are toots!" Then as he thought about Maleficent again and remembering this guy was her apprentice he finished his first thought as he wondered, 'I'm wonderin'... has she chosen one that's way too big to handle?

Continuing to ride upon the sting ray vehicle that she was on Nozomi held onto Riku tightly as they turned left and right through the caverns quickly making their way to where the kidnappers were currently preparing their get away.

As they rode on forwards Nozomi spoke her thoughts as she called out, "hey Milo!"

Hearing her as he looked in her direction from his hammerhead shark Mickey and Meixeng continued to ride on it with him the linguist asked, "yeah!"

Nozomi then replied back, "do you have a plan for us? What're we gonna do for an attack?" For she was not specialised in battling upon machines like this and so it was better to go in prepared even if it was just a little.

Quiet for a moment this was something that the linguist up to this point hadn't thought about but now asked the question he began to quickly hatch something within his mind, "a plan?A Plan... a plan..." Then after deliberating for a few moments he'd come up with something so quickly he spoke out, "okay this is the plan! We're gonna come in low and take 'em by surprise!"

Hearing this idea Mickey behind him replied liking this idea, "right! Nice thinking Milo that should work!"

Glad to hear this he replied to him, "thanks!"

Nozomi nodded as well thinking that this was a good and simple idea said, "yeah sounds easy enough, I bet that arrogant jerk won't suspect anything like this anyway!"

However Riku being as logical as he was replied to her, "don't be so sure of that."

Hearing this Nozomi was surprised as her smile dropped for a moment as she asked, "what do you mean?"

With that he enlightened her, "Rourke is definitely a jerk and cold hearted beyond any measure but he works for the military and in that kind of environment you are disciplined never to be unprepared... " Nozomi was quiet as she heard this and then Riku finished as he told her, "this guy is never someone I'd say who'd be taken by surprise by anything."

Nozomi then asked aloud, "does that mean we'd have no advantage at all?"

Audrey on her own fish beside Sweet rode up close to as she told them, "definitely not with all those guns and heartless he's got!"

Cait sith annoyed spoke up aggravated by all this pessimistic chatter, "great then! Well what do ya lot even got that might help!"

To which Vinny spoke up as he replied back riding his tuna "yeah don't get shot or mawed!"

Unworried though Meixeng wasn't going to let guns or heartless get in the way of rescuing her dear friend as she called out, "no need to worry about! They've gotta be more terrified of the pummelling I'm gonna be dishin' out!"

With that turning the corner Nozomi still felt unsure though... how were they properly supposed to fight back against Rourke and all those heartless? More importantly how could they could rescue Kida safely? As these thoughts raced within her mind when suddenly there was a shout from Milo as he called out, "there they are!"

At once Nozomi looked up to see what Rourke and the rest of the kidnapping members were doing. But as she looked on her eyes widened as she saw what it was that was now carrying the metallic box that contained Kida, she then asked aloud, "what the heck is that thing?"

It was an enormous creature tall and completely imposing, it held Kida's box by four long claws which were all tightly locked onto the four corners of its metallic lid. The rest of it could only be described as resembling something along the lines of a squid perhaps or maybe even an octopus?

But this creature was not soft in any spot, for it was metallic all over as its armour covered it, its long tentacles were writhing back and forth all over as it was ready and waiting for any prey that dared stray near it. The creature had lifted off of the ground and was being held aloft by pulsating red jelly like orbs at its top which were guarded fiercely by angelic bat like wings as they beat strongly around them.

Everyone was astonished for no-one had prepared themselves for the likes of this, but upon a golden metallic ring that surrounded the creature's middle which was connected by chains Rourke was standing alongside Helga and the both of them saw the oncoming rescue team.

Looking at them all approaching on their marine orientated crafts Rourke just as predicted was prepared as he spoke out annoyed, "we've got company!" With that he turned back down to the ground as he called out, "Pete! Give me reinforcements now!"

With that popping out from behind some rocks Pete saluted him from fu;;y recuperated from his episode of terror as he called out to him, "ya've got it! One heartless air force strike comin' right up!"With that and a click of his fingers portals of darkness swirled upon the ground and in the air. Then in seconds battalions and battalions of heartless emerged.

Some were sky pirate types, others were almost like fast like gliders as they started to dive straight in for the attack and the others there were mainly aeroplane riding ones and as they aimed they began to fire their bullets and begin the battle against the heroes.

On the ground enormous tank like heartless emerged, looking at them proudly as they appeared Pete watched as they aimed and as they got into position he shouted out,"fire!" With that they began to fire as barrages of fiery missiles rained forwards!

Seeing Pete emerge Nozomi and the others were shocked but then Mickey called out to his age old adversary, "Pete!"

Hearing him grinning widely from ear to ear the confident villain saluted to him as the tanks continued to fire he called back, "long time no see yer royal pip squeakiness!"

This angered Mickey in seconds but before he could say another word another huge cannonball of fire raced straight in their direction and as it did Milo steered the craft as he called out, "holy smokes!"

Then in seconds just as the projectile missed them it exploded and as it did Milo turned to Mickey as he asked him, "you know that guy!"

Nozomi though called out still riding behind Riku as she called back, "its a long story!"

Riku nodded as he also replied back, "exactly and we don't have time to talk about it! We've got to stop them all escaping through that shaft!"

Hearing that info Milo looked at the giant heartless squid/octopus and looked above and saw the shining hole in the rock and then turning to them both again he replied, "you're right! Okay! Everyone fight the heartless as best as you can! We've got to stop that thing!"

With that everyone nodded in agreement and with that they all proceeded forwards, however the heartless had them all clearly out numbered by miles and as they darted in and out between them all dodging bullets and oncoming attacks Nozomi noticed something. For as she continued to ride on the string ray holding onto Riku tightly she saw that they had no way to fight back! For the heartless had their claws and those cannons and bullets being fired from below and all around knowing what she could do in the air to help she spoke aloud, "right!"

Riku hearing her was puzzled at why she said this but then suddenly he felt her grip leave his middle and as he did he turned around and saw Nozomi jump off the sting ray and as she did he called out to her, "Nozomi!"

In moments though the female keyblader called out her wings and as they emerged beside her heels she flew in the air and as she did she told him as she made her way back up to him, "its all right! You go on forwards! I'm gonna give these guys a piece of my mind!" With that she called out '_The Starseeker._'

As she did Riku looked at her wide eyed as he asked, "but you'll-"

However Cait sith spoke up himself now riding on Nozomi's head once again, "don't you worry lad! I'm the one in control of these reins!" With that he pulled on Nozomi's hair which caused her to wince slightly as she looked up at him annoyed as he then reassured the white haired youth, "I'll make sure she ain't blown out of the sky! Ya just ride on and do some damage!"

Listening to this Riku was silent but knowing how formidable Nozomi was in the air and also with Cait sith on her side this gave him reassurance and so he told them both, "okay! Do your best out here! And be careful!" With that he rode on forwards.

Nozomi smiled and then turning to the heartless that were quickly approaching she spoke aloud, "don't worry!" Then as they were on top of her she pointed her keyblade out to them as she said, "these guys are the ones that need to be careful of me!"

With that she raced on towards them! She then called out, "Swift Star Rays!" In moments the shining stars raced out and struck the heartless coming at her in seconds stopping them in their tracks.

As they were stopped Nozomi went straight in with a series of her powerful kicks as she struck them all down and then circling in the air she called out her keyblade as she cut and sliced them all through in a wide circle as they all faded away into dust.

Smiling at her work she felt her confidence growing but then Cait sith on her head noticed something from below coming fast and as it did he called out, "lass six o'clock!"

Surprising her Nozomi called out, "what!" But then noticing something red hot and flaming she quickly back tracked hurriedly and as she did the cannonball that was fired exploded in seconds.

Blinding her in moments she covered her eyes, then as it passed Cait sith was the first to see something alarming as he called out, "lass!"

Looking up hearing him Nozomi then saw to her shock and horror a heartless now ready to strike her with its long red claws and there was no time for her to move but all at once a shout came out, "take this!"

Suddenly a spray of water at high pressure rained out and as it did it struck the heartless away in moments sending it flying, Nozomi looking down then saw where it had come from. Meixeng standing on Milo's hammerhead shark looked on angered as Mickey was pointing upwards showing he was the one directing her where to fire, agitated as her summoning circle vanished along with the giant dusk fist she spoke out, "damn pests!"

Seeing her Nozomi smiled gladly as she called out, "guys!"

Hearing her Mickey waved to her as he called out, "hey!"

However still in the seriousness of the moment Milo told her, "Nozomi help cover us! We gotta get closer to them!"

At this request there was no hesitation from her as Nozomi answered,"right!" With that she flew around them as she did her best to assist everyone as they proceeded forwards towards the colossi heartless.

Watching from the ground below Pete was pleased at the damage and destruction his heartless were creating as he grinned from ear to ear as another tank heartless fired another blast knocking another fish out of the air, "ha! This is even greater then bobbin' fer apples!"

Looking to his cohort who was behind a rock his back to it he asked him, "so what do ya think of the light show? Those chumps ain't got no chance against our arsenal!"

However Uriax beside him said nothing as he continued to watch the battle above, the warriors of Atlantis along with the rebels were all clearly struggling against the heartless that had been sent after them and as Rourke joined in the fray along with Helga both firing their own firearms it seemed that they had no chance at all.

But as he stood their contemplating Pete was clearly unworried as he thought victory was definitely assured as he boasted, "why don't we bring out grill! They're all gonna be fried kippers at the end of this! We'll-"

Uriax stopped him in his tracks as he interrupted him, "don't be so sure."

At this Pete stared at him quietly baffled and as he did another cannon fired before he recovered himself and asked, "what? What do ya mean by that! They're gonna be Frick a shay out there! Why would ya-"

However Uriax told him, "well don't you think its weird that a powerful and ancient race like Atlantis would just make something simple like flying fish to ride on? It's a ludicorous notion especially when you consider creations like the behemoth Leviathan they've created."

Hearing this Pete paused for a moment as he remembered the giant and terrifying crustacean like monster they had encountered not so long ago, it gave him the shudders just thinking about it and doing so he asked, "so yer sayin' they've got-"

Suddenly from above there was a huge bang and as that rang out Uriax looked to Nozomi fighting in the air and as he watched on quietly as she spun and sliced through the air he wondered where the battle would lead to next?

Up above as another blast echoed out one more of the fish carrying a warrior of Atlantis fell and as Vinny tried to shield his eyes from the flurry of debris that was raining down his other hand fell down upon the pad. As he did this something occurred as the ancient techology glowed with that bright blue light again and as it did suddenly from the fishes mouth a huge bolt of blue lightning flooded out creating a devastating and destructive path upon the rocky ground. As it went forwards it struck one of the tank heartless on the ground making it conduct all over furiously before suddenly in a flash and bang it was destroyed in moments!

Seeing this and the other warriors around him they smiled as he did as he said, "okay now things are getting good!"

With that the warriors all began their onslaught of the heartless as the tide of battle had changed and things were now beginning to be in their favour once again.

Nozomi racing forwards now still flying in and around saw what Vinny had done as she blasted another air pirate out of the way with her 'Swift Stars Rays' smiled up as she called out, "nice work Vinny!" To which the bomb expert smiled as he saluted to her before continuing his electrified barrage of the heartless and the tanks down below.

In the distance Riku who had been proceeding forwards looked back and saw what Vinny had discovered and then looking to his own sting ray he immediately took action as heartless were once again upon him. However instead of using his agility to evade he pressed his own hand down on the panel and at once bombs of lightning launched forwards wiping out the heartless in moments as they disintegrated into black dust.

Seeing this he smiled to himself as he said, "great now let's get to our target!" With that he launched himself and the sting ray forwards gaining further and further coverage, as he did he then started flying around the creature avoiding its tentacles as they moved all over trying to grab him as he went.

However he proved to be too fast and as he went he smiled as he couldn't but help feel a little cocky as he said, "this'll be easy!"

However he spoke too soon as at once again something exploded near him and as it did he quickly made an evasive manoeuvre and as he looked up he saw Rourke and Helga who were now concentrating their shots at him as they both aimed their guns at him.

Seeing this he spoke to himself, "tch! Spoke too soon!" With that he began to dodge again as the rain of bullets continued to be fired at him.

In the distance though now making their way swiftly forwards Nozomi saw what Riku was doing as he evaded the shots of the evil commander and lieutenant, seeing him struggle she spoke out worried, "they've got guns there too! What should we do?"

Hearing her ask this question Mickey who had been quiet for the majority of this time when he'd not been firing away his magical spells had been observing the creature as he identified its weak points and just at that moment as the question came from Nozomi's lips he'd come up with something, "we've gotta get over there! We gotta stop that thing from escaping to the surface!"

Hearing the obvious being spelled out for them again didn't please Cait sith as he cried back holding onto Nozomi's head for dear life, "yeah! Like that's somethin' we didn't know already mate! But how are we-"

Mickey then did something rare, he interrupted him as he told him,"we need to stop it from being able to float upwards! We just gotta get over there and destroy its floating orbs we'll have a real good chance then to beat 'em!"

Hearing this Nozomi looked at the creature again as she saw its throbbing orbs as they continued to carry the creature ever upwards, then looking to her keyblade she knew that was the best thing to do, for if they couldn't ascend then no matter how long the battle took, they'd never escape anyway! So turning to the king again she said, "okay! So what do we do?"

At which point it was now Milo's turn to give an assessment as he said, "right! This! You and we are gonna be decoys! When we've drawn their fire long enough you take Mickey and get Riku up there and destroy those orbs!"

Listening to a well thought out plan like this Cait sith was pleased as he signalled for the keybladers as he saluted from Nozomi's head and replied, "aye! Aye! Lad!"

Milo then looking saw two more of his companions and seeing them he called out,"Audrey! Sweet!"

At once the medic and mechanic turned their heads in his direction as he told them both,"I want you both to fly underneath that thing and cut Kida loose! And-"

Meixeng then was the one to voice herself as she said, "I'll cover you both from any nasty little surprises that thing has!"

Sweet hearing this plan along with Audrey nodded as she did and replied, "right! We're on it!"

Then with that Meixeng quickly got up and listening to the advice of Uma and Fuma on her shoulders she jumped across and made her way onto their fishy vehicle in a hurry.

Looking ahead again Milo then spoke out as he held onto the hammerhead shark again tightly, "all right guys! Here we go!" With that they all raced forwards to assist Riku and defeat the ascending heartless!

Watching from below as another tank heartless exploded into pieces Pete barely managed to escape from being struck down by a comet of melting metal and debris, "hey whoa! Watch it there!"

He couldn't believe that the battle had changed so dramatically as now his heartless were proving not to be as much of a force to be reckoned with as he would have liked! Then looking above he quickly saw that things were not working out for Rourke and Helga either as now Riku who had been flying solo was now joined by Nozomi and Milo as they caught his attention.

He watched as they worded something to each other and with that after a moment of silence the lot of them dived down as Helga and Rourke continued to shoot after them . But as they descended Pete became shocked as suddenly Riku discarded the sting ray craft he'd been riding upon as Nozomi took him by his right hand and quickly lifting him along with Mickey who was being held by her left they flew up together making their way to the top of the creature where its throbbing orbs lay.

Seeing this with widened eyes the tall and big villain knew what they were going to do in seconds as he spoke to Uriax outraged, "do ya see what those chumps are doin! They're-"

However he was distracted once again as there was a sound of roaring and bashing, looking above he saw then that that monkey girl with the white hair was helping out two of the other crew members as one was using a saw to try and cut through the claws of the creature that continued to hold onto Kida's captive box.

But as they were attempting to rescue the princess of Atlantis the heartless was also trying to attack them as enormous sharp toothed mouths came out from underneath as more long tentacles as they were threatening to grab and take them into its ominous, sharp and painful jaws.

However the monkey mistress nobody was stopping its onslaught as every time it went to jab and grab she immediately acted as she summoned her ape dusk's enormous arm punching and smashing them back and striking them with jets of water if the tentacles dared touch any of them.

While this was occurring Milo was steering his hammerhead shark distracting Helga and Rourke's shots from his companions as they concentrated on trying to free Kida and stop the heartless.

Seeing what they were doing Pete couldn't believe it! "A double dipper! Those pesky little runts are more sneaky then I ever have-"

Uriax though interrupted him as he said, "yeah! Very strategic... which is what I enjoy!"

At this note Pete was shocked as he heard amusement in his tone, then looking in his direction he saw something else that scared him, Uriax was smiling almost madly and then he spoke once again, "I suppose now it's my turn to come out and play?"

Hearing these words Pete couldn't believe what he was saying as he then cried out, "but ya can't do that! Hari even said it! Maleficent don't want anyone knowin' bout ya helpin' her! She'll-"

However Pete stopped in his tracks as Uriax continued interrupting him again as he said, "I know very well how my lady operates and the words of that heartless doll are irrelevant... for there is something I have been taught that she could never do."

At these words Pete was angered as he didn't like anyone mocking Hari especially someone so arrogant as this little punk but before he could protest hundreds of wisps of darkness emerged all over Uriax and as he watched on he heard the apprentice speak on, "allow me to show you... the nightmare of darkness!"

Suddenly the wisps of darkness all around him turned into dark blue flames and as they did they covered his entire body, they were all quickly becoming a glowing fierce blue pillar as laughter echoed all around before turning into a horrible menacing roar.

Looking at him with wide eyes Pete asked, "what are ya-"

Up above Nozomi, Riku and Mickey had finally made it to the throbbing red orbs and as she let each of her friends go she called out, "all right guys let's do this!"

Hearing her the both of them replied, "right!"

With that all three ran to one orb each and began their attack as they all struck into each of the red throbbing menaces hard with their keyblades, the wings that turned around them tried each to hold the strikes back and even hit them but it was fruitless as they dodged and destroyed them too as more and more damage was being dealt to the monster.

As each keyblader struck and struck again the light within the orbs was becoming less and less, seeing this Cait sith still on Nozomi's head called out, "it's workin' lads! Keep it up!"

Hearing this the lot of them did just that and as he concentrated Mickey finally dealt the final blow as the orbs he was targeting ceased glowing and as it did there was an almighty screech as it vanished away in moments in a leak of dark light.

The heartless trembled as it wobbled slightly and leaned ever so slightly to the right unbalancing Rourke and Helga as they looked up shocked as the creature moaned in pain.

Seeing what he'd accomplished as the speed of the monster was slowly halting the king called out, "yes! One down!"

Up above Nozomi couldn't help but smile as she called down, "well done your majesty!"

Riku smiling as well was quiet as Cait sith called out, "yeah! Wait ago mousey cheeks now we-"

"_RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!_"

Distracting them all in moments as they heard this blood curdling call everyone stopped in their tracks, even Rourke and Helga stopped. After a moment the commander shouted out, "just what the heck was-"

Audrey looking around quietly stopped her sawing was trying to see where the roar had come, looking to Sweet and Meixeng she asked them, "what do you think that was?"

Not being able to see Meixeng was quiet but she knew it was bad as she replied, "I don't know but-"

Suddenly from behind her something went past her stopping her talking in moments and as she did she turned around shocked. But then above Helga and Rourke jumped back as something climbed past them in a hurry and finally up above Riku who was holding onto the heartless tightly keeping his grip asked, "what's going on! What is-"

But suddenly shocking everyone again the roar came once more,

"_RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!_"

Then suddenly on top of the hideous heartless emerged a new creature. It was a tall monster with long arms and long white sharp claws on the end of each one. Its legs too were long and a tail swayed to and throw to match as a yellow orb glowed on its end. It was almost rabbit like but far more threatening as sharp razor teeth grinned down at all of them. On its head there were two long ears, one though was slightly shorter then the other as a single tear shaped pearl earring was attached to it. It was dark blue mainly in colour with lilac fur surrounding its neck making a mane and this colour of fur trailed onto its belly, in places it was also decorated in purple diamonds and as it stared at the keyblade warriors with haunting pale blue eyes it was clear the battle was only going to become more fierce...


	123. Into the depths of Atlantis Part 20

_**Chapter CXX: Into the depths of Atlantis final part II**_

Staring at this new creature that had emerged upon the top of the tentacled squid/octopus heartless Milo cried out as he continued to ride his shark, "what the heck is that!"

The same thought was racing through the three keybladers minds but before anything audible could be heard the beast proceeded as it vanished in a flash of blue diamonds.

Seeing it do this Riku spoke out alarmed, "what-"

But from the right hand side the creature re-emerged as it suddenly lunged at him with one of its long sharp clawed arms, this strike sent Riku flying off of the edge and as he fell in the air he yelled from the pain.

Seeing this occur standing at the top of the heartless just like Mickey was Nozomi became wide eyed as she cried out, "Riku!"

Then as she cried out his name there was suddenly another cry of pain and as she turned she saw glittering diamonds that quickly vanished as Mickey was now falling as well revealing that he too had been struck down by the creature.

Seeing this happen Cait sith knew in moments what was going to happen as he quickly cried out, "lass look out fer

However before he could say another word suddenly the creature emerged over the two of them and like lightning it launched one of its arms at Nozomi, however it didn't strike her instead it wrapped itself around her middle!

Feeling this shocked Nozomi spoke out, "wha!

But suddenly the creature pulled her up quickly as it started to twist and turn her in the air at high speed, as it did this Nozomi was getting dizzy and annoyed as she shouted out, "hey! Cut this out! Let go! Let go of me!"

Holding onto her shoulder tightly as she was being thrown around Cait sith wondered what was up with this thing? Why was it doing this? But before any more questions could be voiced within his mind suddenly it released him and Nozomi as they were sent spinning and hurtling down in the air and as it did this he cried out, "oh! Lass!"

For on contact he saw with alarm a few of the heartless's tentacles wrapped themselves around Nozomi's middle and her legs and as it did it squeezed her tightly and painfully as the metal covering it pressed into her.

Feeling this Nozomi cried out, "oww! That hurts! Let go! Let go!" However it refused as it simply twisted her in the air stopping her from moving.

Seeing its main targets were done with the monster climbed over quickly to the now dissipated orb that Mickey had dispatched, seeing the damage that had been done the monster launched one of its claws into the empty space as it glowed brightly blue and as it did the orb returned in moments! Though it was smaller than the other two it quickly corrected the balance that had moments ago been lost.

Seeing its repair work was done a sharp toothed grin appeared as it went from ear to ear on the beasts face. Then quickly it raced down climbing over the heartless as it arrived to where Helga and Rourke were standing, seeing the two humans stare at it with fear, both of them clearly startled it roared loudly at them showing it was ready and vicious.

Staring at the creature still with disbelief as it roared at him Rourke looked to the shorter one of its ears as he recognised that single tear shaped pearl earring that was attached to it and as the recognition came inside he smiled menacingly as he said, "wow! Nice work!"

Helga was baffled, why would Rourke have said this? But then after a moment her eyes finally lit up with recognition too! This boy could transform like this too? This was unbelievable! But then her surprise vanished as she heard a familiar sound of sawing and as she did she looked down and saw Audrey once again trying to release their prized crystal. Seeing this she became angered as she called, "commander!"

Hearing his lieutenant he turned and looked down in the direction she was looking in and saw as well the attempts of the two humans and nobody, seeing this his smile only continued to linger as he said aloud, "looks like someone's doing overtime!" Then looking to the beast he nodded his head indicating to the potential rescuers and what he wanted to be the intent in moments the creature growled sounding almost pleased as it quickly went to carry out this action as it vanished away in a cloud of blue diamonds.

Down below still trying to saw through the creatures claws Audrey told Sweet annoyed, "I thought you said this thing could saw through a femur in twenty eight seconds!"

Meixeng listening around though for any threats from any more enemies told her aggravated as she was trying to concentrate, "who cares what it can cut through! Just cut!"

Sweet was quiet though as well as he was trying to keep an eye out for any threats but then before even his keen eye could spot it the beast re-appeared again as it was now hanging on tightly to the heartless upside down as it looked at them with an evil glee in its eyes.

Seeing it Sweet cried out, "Audrey!" For the monster was towering over behind her making her completely vulnerable.

Hearing Sweet and turning feeling the shadow over her Audrey looked at the creature with wide horrified eyes! The monster then moved one of its claws back ready to strike again, seeing the pain that was going to come to her at that moment the female mechanic cried out, "aggh!"

But then just before the beast could attack there was a shout from behind as it cried out, "Firaga!"

The fiery spell then blasted into the creature's chest in moments stopping its intended attack, looking around as it felt the stinging and burning pain of the spell it saw who had cast it.

Standing on top of the hammerhead shark's head Mickey stood aiming with his keyblade as smoke trailed from it showing that he was the one who had cast the spell! Milo still steering the marine vehicle called out, "guys are you all right!"

Audrey forgot her fear for a moment as she looked to him and saw Mickey with Riku riding the shark too and then she called to them showing her happiness and relief, "Milo! Mickey! Riku!"

However the creature was enraged that its intended victims had survived! Revealing this it roared loudly,

"_RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!__"_

Hearing it made nearly everyone shudder, but seeing it was angered Riku told them all quickly," all of you get out of there! You don't have a chance against it!"

Bewildered by this Audrey then cried back, "but what about this princess! We can't let her be taken! We're nearly at the top and

Interrupting Milo told her, "we'll take care of it! You guys just get to a safe distance right now!" With that quickly both keybladers and linguist rode up up into the air to initiate their plan of action.

Sweet knowing it to be true told Audrey, "you heard them both Audrey move it!"

Looking to him Audrey was still reluctant but then quickly the beast turned around again as it was ready to strike them all down again! Then seeing its pale blue eyes look at her chilled Audrey from the inside out and so quickly with no hesitation she went to move however the beast had now reared its arms back ready to attack again.

However hearing this sound of the creatures arms being pulled back Meixeng was angered as she spoke, "oh no ya don't!" With that she summoned the two huge arms of her dusk as the creature went into attack.

Grabbing both its two long arms and claws with her dusks own huge muscled arms and fists she concentrated hard as Uma and Fuma jumped up and down on her shoulders angered at the creature too, looking in the direction she could hear it she looked at it with a smug smile as she said, "not so tough now are ya?"

In the air still riding upon the hammerhead shark the two keybladers and linguist quickly rushed passed Rourke and Helga as they continued to fire at them with their guns. However with the fast floating marine craft it was easy for them to evade the bullets and twist in and out, out of the way of the other tentacles that the heartless had as they came rushing towards them.

As they continued to ascend and concentrate their efforts upon the throbbing orbs it was suddenly then that they heard a huge shout, "aaaagggghhhh!"

Looking in the direction they all heard it from Riku, Mickey and Milo then saw Nozomi and Cait sith's predicament as she was continued to be held by the heartless' long tentacles as they were now holding her upside down and shaking her up and down, annoyed beyond all measure Nozomi shouted, "let go! I'm not some rattle! Whoa!" Then quickly again she was twisted in the air quickly as she was spun about.

Cait sith on her shoulder was struggling badly as he was getting horribly dizzy and it was rare for him to feel this way but sadly he had to be honest, "agh! I'm getting' air sick!"

Closing her eyes trying to stop from getting anymore horribly dizzy she replied back, "ditto on that!" Then annoyed she once again summoned her keyblade and struck it against the tentacle holding her middle as she cried out aggravated , "just cut it out! Cut it out!" However it was useless as once again her keyblade couldn't cut through the metal or damage it at all.

Her eyes still closed she didn't have any idea what to do at all, how could she get herself out of this? But suddenly there came a relieving shout, "Nozomi! Cait sith!"

Opening her eyes Nozomi then saw Milo, Mickey and Riku together seeing them she shouted out forgetting her worry feeling relieved, "guys you're okay!"

Approaching her looking worried the king asked her, "can't ya get yerself free!"

At once Nozomi shook her head as she replied, "no! I've tried my keyblade and even some magic! And even that's not working now! It's drained all my MP away and it just won't let go!"

Hearing this Milo spoke out, "that's not good! How can we get you both free as well as-"

Quickly though Riku had come up with something as he then spoke out getting everyone's attention, "we've got get up to the top and fast!"

Hearing this everyone was silent but then Mickey asked,"what is it? What've ya thought of Riku? What-"

Interrupting him the white haired keyblader told the mouse king, "I'll tell you when we get up there! Now come on! Let's go!"

Quiet Milo was at first reluctant for he wanted to know what the plan was before they proceeded with it, but knowing they had no time quickly Milo agreed to the plan as he replied, "okay, okay! Let's go!"

Seeing them leave Nozomi was still distressed as she called out, "wait! Guys! What're you going to but it was too late as they had gone up and out of sight. Biting her bottom lip she spoke out closing her eyes again,"oh! What're they gonna do! This is so annoying!"

Hearing her holding on tight still Cait sith replied, "well whatever they do lass they better hurry up!"

Down below still struggling against the dark rabbit beast Meixeng was holding it at bay as it was trying to push her back with its own strength, trying to get to Audrey and Sweet who were now ready to flee.

Seeing her still struggling against the monster as Audrey stood next to him, Sweet called out to her, "c'mon girl! We gotta high tail it out!"

However knowing the obvious with all this strength she was struggling against she told the two of them, "no can do! You guys go! I can handle this darn huge rodent!"

Hearing this Audrey told her, "but what happens when this thing plummets you can't fly away or

Interrupting her Meixeng told her, "I can handle it! And I'm not leaving without Kida! She needs me! Now get moving it!" The beast then pushed more against her as he concentration was lessened for a moment but quickly recovering it she turned and shouted again, "leg it!" With that she quickly removed one of her dusks giant arms as she then made that free arm punch the beast knocking it now back.

Seeing that she meant business Sweet knew there was nothing he could do to persuade her and so quickly he began to move the fish away as Audrey looked at her with deep seated worry inside.

Up in the air now with all three of the orbs pulsating rapidly still propelling the heartless high into the air, Mickey and Milo were quiet as they all waited to hear the plan that Riku had thought up.

Looking at him Milo asked him, "so what's the plan?"

Riku then told them all his blunt and simple idea, "we're gonna ram this thing straight into those orbs!"

At once there was a quiet disbelief amongst both the linguist and the mouse king and as it settled Milo cried out, "what! Are you crazy! What're we supposed to do after that! Re we just supposed to grow wings and fly!"

Riku then told him, "its the only way! We've got to get rid of all three of those orbs at once! Then when they're gone we'll have a huge advantage! They won't be able to go anywhere! And any other arsenal it possibly has will go with it!"

However Milo was still dismissive as he responded, "yeah and when that happens we won't have anywhere to go will we? How can

Hearing Riku's plan Mickey was quiet but then knowing what he meant he replied interrupting Milo,"it can be done! Cause Milo we're not alone here! Once this thing goes down and loses its tentacles, Nozomi and Vinny, Audrey, Sweet everyone! They can come and get us and help us out!"

At these words remembering his other comrades around him Milo was reminded again that they weren't alone! They could do this! They had to save Kida! So nodding to Mickey he told him, "okay! All right then! Here we go!" Gripping the Hammer head shark tightly he was revving it up ready to commit the onslaught.

Feeling it getting ready Riku couldn't help but smile so turning to Milo he asked him, "so any last words you've got to say?"

Hearing him Milo's fear rose up almost immediately as he spoke up turning it into a shout as he drove the hammerhead shark forwards, "yeah I really wish there was a better plan than this!"

With that the vehicle was rammed straight into the heartless' orbs as they were all struck out in moments and in seconds there was a huge painful bellow as the heartless' power source was cut out making it unable to float up like it once did.

Back below hearing the tremendous roar as they had started to move away, Sweet saw that Meixeng was continuing to struggle against the beast as the both of them exchanged punches and kicks as the heartless trembled horribly and at once with a huge shudder it started to slowly descend.

Seeing what Milo and the other two had managed to do the expert medic called out, "well what do you know? They did it!"

Meixeng hearing this and feeling them going down smiled keenly as she remarked, "yeah looks like!" Then looking in the direction where she could hear the beast still she told it, "well looks like ya're gonna be one sore loser at the end of this!"

Hearing this remark the creature became enraged in moments as snarled, then suddenly before she could say another word the beast smashed away the fists it was fighting against with a round long legged house kick. Then all at once as it turned in the air it sent its tail forwards almost like a ball and chain straight at her.

But quickly using her keen senses and the advice from Uma and Fuma on her shoulder Meixeng quickly moved and dodged as she then taunted the beast saying cheekily, "missed me! Missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!"

However suddenly as these words escaped her lips there was a yell and scream from behind, "aaaagggghhhhh!"

Turning around horrified at this sound Meixeng couldn't see but she knew the name of the one who spoke with this voice, as it was then shouted out, "Audrey!" For the tail had missed her but had collided with Sweet and the female mechanics fish causing the young girl to fall overboard.

With that seeing its attack hit a target the beast quickly climbed back up as it was ready to deal damage the interfering meddlers.

Nozomi still struggling against the tentacles around her middle and legs finally felt the horrible thing release her as now with the orbs gone it had lost all of its former strength making it limp and lifeless as it and the other surrounding tentacles fell with it. Looking she even saw that the metallic armour all over it had also vanished and it was even dull in colour now, it was on its last legs.

However the thing she was thing she was more glad about was to be free again as she summoned her wings once more as she quickly stepped in the air as she hugged her middle and spoke out, "oh man what a relief! That was a real pain!"

Hearing her Cait sith replied, "yer tellin' me lass! I was about ready to barf back there!"

Looking at him as he said this Nozomi responded, "don't remind me... I was just as-"

"_AUDREY!"_

Distracted by this huge shout Nozomi turned down and then saw horrified that Audrey was falling through the air with the sharp and burned rocks below her threatening to skewer her and as she saw this her eyes widened in seconds as she too cried out, "Audrey no!"

In moments without a second thought she dove down desperate to rescue her comrade in arms, but as Nozomi dove down through the air the current that was carrying the female mechanic was pulling her away from her, she wouldn't be able to catch her in time and with no magic inside her to cast haste, what could she do!

Desperate she turned to her small feline companion, "oh Cait sith! We gotta do something! We've got to think of something!"

Hearing the desperation in her voice there was no way the small cat could blame her for that as he replied back to her, "I know lass! I know and we we'll I just Then suddenly it hit him, "the gem lass! Use that gem I gave back to ya!"

At these words Nozomi repeated, "gem?" Then at once she remembered! Quickly reaching into her pocket she brought it out and she did she saw that it was shining brightly! It was ready and wanted to be summoned so quickly she did just that! Feeling the light inside of it as she put it against her heart she knew the name of this one was in moments and as though it was scripted she called out, "defender of the night! I call you now! Goliath!"

With that she threw the gem forwards as it glittered and glowed brightly and as it did a shape emerged in moments, down below as Audrey fell she felt her time was up as she shut her eyes tightly the fear overwhelming her.

But suddenly she felt strong arms under her legs and around her back holding her in a bridal position, feeling this startled her and then opening her eyes she saw an enormous figure, he was a tall and muscular figure coloured almost stone grey or maybe it was even a blue? He had long dark black hair trailing past his back with a few small horns emerging from his forehead and around his middle was a brown loin cloth of sorts that was held in place by a black belt and gold buckle.

However he was clearly not human as two enormous dark bat like wings emerged from his shoulders and behind as she looked at him she saw a long tail.

Looking up at him as he had a serious solemn look on his face Audrey was breathless with shock and surprise but then she asked aloud, "what are-"

"Audrey!" Distracting her she turned around and saw quickly Nozomi approach her as Goliath carry her up with Cait sith on her shoulder and as she arrived she heard her say, "Audrey are you okay? Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?"

Seeing her worried Audrey was silent but then seeing the worry on Nozomi's face she couldn't help but smile as she said, "yeah fine! But where'd you get tall and dark here?" As she indicated to her rescuer with her thumb.

Hearing the question asked Nozomi looked to him and said, "you mean Goliath?" She then turned back to Audrey as she told her, "I found him in the snow and well here he is now."

But then Cait sith had to chip in too as he said, "and thanks to me ya know! I was the one that allowed this big bloke to wake up! Right lad?"

To which all Goliath did was nod silently and Nozomi rolled her eyes as she responded, "yeah, yeah Cait sith I know, now come on! We've got to help Riku and Meixeng and the others!"

Glad to hear that she was on the ball Cait sith responded, "right ya are lass!" With that both girls small cat and summoned gargoyle quickly ascended back upwards.

After smashing the hammerhead into the throbbing orbs Riku had grabbed and was now holding on tightly to the surrounding spongy area of the heartless and just like he'd planned (and hoped) the creature was now going down and now these villains had nowhere to go! They'd got them!

"Riku!" Looking behind himself he saw Mickey next to Milo who was breathless from the sudden rush, both of them were holding onto another area of the heartless which was directly behind him.

Seeing them both he called back to them, "are you both all right! Are you okay?"

Hearing him Mickey nodded, "yeah we're both fine!"

Milo recovered now to the point where he could talk as he responded, "yeah! A-okay! Somehow..." With that he breathed in deeply trying to recover again a bit more as his heart palpitated inside.

Smiling at this glad Riku sighed a breath of relief but suddenly all at once that roar came forth again!

"_RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!__"_

Looking down below the creature was approaching fast! Seeing it Riku quickly called out, "Mickey! Milo! Move it!"

Hearing him Mickey called back to him knowing instinctively what he was going to do, "but Riku you can't handle that thing by yourself! You'll need all the help you can-"

Interrupting him Riku told him, "I'll be fine! You need to keep Milo safe! He's the one that needs more protection than I do!"

Milo hearing this felt bad for being physically weak but before more words could be exchanged the monster emerged its hateful gaze centred entirely on Riku and seeing that he was its only target the keyblader called out to the mouse king and linguist, "now move it get going!"

Hearing this Milo wanted to protest but Mickey told him, "come on Milo! We've gotta get to a safe distance, Riku will be all right! Now come on!"With that he started to climb down and though still reluctant the linguist went to follow him to get to a safer distance.

Riku glad that they were both gone looked at the creature again and as he did he became pumped inside as he summoned and gripped his keyblade hard as he spoke ready, "time for round two!" With that he ran forwards to engage the beast again.

Rourke seeing that he and Helga were now going down spoke out, "we're losing altitude! We gotta lighten the load!"

Hearing this order or rather demand Helga remarked thinking this was rather ridiculous to even suggest since there was no extra load to even get rid of, "yeah lighten the load... well the only thing that's on here that could is one that would wanna jump."

To which shocking her Rourke replied, "yeah... not such a bad idea," then he looked at her with a chilling cold smile.

Shocking her silent Helga looked at her commander with widened eyes, he couldn't possibly be? But then interrupting her thoughts Mickey and Milo suddenly emerged as they landed on the golden ring surprising her and her commander.

Looking at them both Helga forgot her fear as she quickly aimed at both the linguist and the mouse as she said, "oh look the rodent and the nerd!"

In response Mickey brought out his keyblade and as he did he quickly took on a defensive stance and as he did in moments Helga fired a single shot to which the king quickly struck away leaving them both friends unscathed.

Helga though looking at them spoke again, "looks like we got persistent pests here, looks like we do have some load that can be got rid of."

To which Rourke agreed as he walked forwards smiling widely as he said, "indeed," Helga then was silent as she stared at Milo and Mickey with a confident smile on her face but then suddenly, "but you know ladies first!"

Then before she could scream Helga was suddenly pushed off of the golden ring and sent plummeting down, as her last moments of reality sank in she screamed as she toppled down and down until-

Nozomi finally delivering Audrey back to Sweet waved her goodbyes to them as she was now ready to join the fray with her two fellow keybladers but then hearing that loud scream she looked above and saw someone else falling in the air!

Shocking her in moments she saw that it was their former commander, quickly she went past her and Nozomi seeing the panicked and horrified look on her face cried out, "Helga!"

Quickly the female keyblader went to go and try catch her as she dove in the air but once again gravity was taking the evil woman faster then she could catch up.

Cait sith seeing this cried out, "lass come on ya can't! Ya gotta pull up! Pull up!"

Nozomi then turned to her small feline friend as she said, "but I can't let this happen! I-"

But it was too late as Helga saw Nozomi's horrified and saddened expression before her world turned to darkness.

Horrified at what had just occurred Mickey and Milo looked at Rourke with widened eyes, this guy really was made of cold dark ice inside! But then pointing his gun at them both he smiled as he said, "have a nice dream boys."

But then before his finger could press the trigger an enormous hairy arm emerged as it grabbed his gun away from him, shocking him in seconds he looked down and saw a familiar annoying grin as she said, "mind if I take this off of yer hands?"

Looking Milo and Mickey then saw that it was her! "Meixeng!" They both called out glad and relieved.

Arriving on the golden ring she responded, "hey boys! Looks like you needed a hand here," then turning to Rourke as her dusks arm held the gun in its hands she told him, "now bad boys like you shouldn't be playin' with big bad guns like these!" With that she tossed the horrible weapon over the edge and as she did Rourke became absolutely enraged as the mocking nobody then said with a keen smile,"now how about a real playtime?"

Jumping out of the way avoiding another oncoming long claw attack Riku looked at the creature with annoyed eyes, it was definitely much, much faster then he'd anticipated and in the air he had to be extra cautious, he couldn't be sent over the edge again this time! For one wrong move would-

Evading quickly again as it went to strike him Riku flipped over it and struck it in the back crying out, "Thundaga!" Making a rain of lightning bolts course all over it, as this occurred he quickly landed behind as he told it, "is that all you've got!"

The beast enraged at these words turned around growling angrily and as it did Riku prepared himself ready to block another oncoming attack! Watching the creature he saw it pull its claws in as it held them over its head gripping them tightly as though in concentration and then suddenly it flung them out as another huge roar vibrated in the air,

"_RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!__"_

All at once a storm of dark purple diamonds emerged as each small little decoration flew off of its body and flew turning in the air making a huge tornado of small sharp blades.

Looking at these Riku was shaken and startled as he saw the diamonds all rush in and around him and suddenly again he was struck by the beasts sharp claw which threw his arms up exposing his middle and as this occurred the diamonds all in the air raced in like small sharp arrows as one after another struck him again and again like arrows.

Feeling the stinging pain all over he cried out, "Aaaaggghhhh!"

Then finishing its onslaught the creature struck him away with its other claw sending him flying off of the descending heartless, falling in the air Riku felt his world darkening but suddenly came a shout, "Riku!"

Opening his eyes suddenly he felt his right hand being caught as he was quickly being lifted into the air, looking he stared on wide eyed but then in moments a smile decorated his features as he spoke, "you're late!...Nozomi."

Hearing this as she looked down at him she was baffled for a moment but seeing his smile she couldn't help but make one herself as she told him, "sue me!" Then looking up she saw the dark beast looking at them both from the top of the heartless as it continued to look at the two of them enraged.

Looking up at it still on his pillow rests shoulder Cait sith spoke up, "that thing is one tough blighter! How are we gonna go about breaking him in?"

Both keybladers were silent at this question but Nozomi looking around her saw the orbs around her and then remembering Goliath as she held his summon gem in her right hand she quickly thought of something! Turning to her fellow warrior she asked him, "Riku?"

Hearing her call his name he looked to her as he replied, "yeah?"

Nozomi then asked her question, "can you still fight?"

Hearing her ask this single question he was silent for a moment before he smiled and said, "with this I'll be able to!" With that he lifted up his keyblade as he cried out, "Curaga!" This spell healed not just him in a warm glowing green and yellow light but Nozomi and Cait sith too.

Feeling its effect Nozomi couldn't help but laugh as she told him, "well thanks for the pick me up!"

Riku then told her, "well its the least I can do for you picking me up!"

Cait sith though fed up with this type of conversation cried out, "we don't have time for this! Now lass have ya got a plan or not!"

Hearing him a bit disgruntled she responded, "of course I have Cait sith! Just be patient will you!" With that the small cat became quiet as he folded his arms and looked at her annoyed but Nozomi was glad to see that he was giving her the calm environment that was needed to explain as she went and did just that, "okay! Riku I need you to go back in there against that thing again! While you're fighting it I'm gonna prepare a little booby trap for it!"

Quiet as he heard this Riku though couldn't help but ask, "a booby trap?"Nozomi nodded in reply but as she did this, this caused him to ask her, "how are you supposed to lay out a booby trap in the air? Just what

Nozomi then interrupted him as she told him, "with a new trick I've learnt! You'll see!"

Cait sith though asked her as Riku became quiet as he puzzled at what this new trick was, "and lass yer gonna make this poor lad go in alone! Ya can't just

Nozomi then told him, "I'm not! You and Goliath are gonna help him out!"

Riku puzzled more asked, "Goliath?"

However showing why she didn't need to explain Nozomi raised her free right hand as she called out, "Goliath! Come forth!" With that in moment the gem shone and in seconds the enormous gargoyle appeared in a sparkle of blue and grey light surprising him in moments.

Looking to her new summon friend Nozomi told him, "Goliath help out Riku! And help us beat that thing!"

Hearing her wishes the strong and stoic gargoyle nodded in moments and then quickly it took Riku's hand shocking the white hair keyblader in moments, then looking to her small feline companion she told him, "you better be a good look out Cait sith!"

Hearing her say this as though it were a challenge the small black and white cat replied, "just you watch me lass!" With that he jumped up onto Riku's shoulder and as he did he directed the strong gargoyle, "all right! Take us up Goliath lad!"

Nodding again in moments the strong gargoyle did just that but before Riku left with him and Cait sith he told her, "Nozomi! You be careful! Don't do anything stupid!"

Hearing these words as they all flew up Nozomi was quiet for a moment before she then said, "who do you think you're talking to! You guys are the ones that need to be careful!" With that she looked to the orbs up and around her as she went to go and prepare her trap.


	124. Into the depths of Atlantis Final Part

_**Chapter CXXI: Into the depths of Atlantis final part III**_

Flying in the air Nozomi raced forwards as she passed from orb to orb as she was quietly and cunningly spinning her trap into place. Quickly arriving to another she spoke up, "right that's that one! Now-"

Suddenly she was cut off as suddenly there was a huge crash from above! Turning her head quickly she looked on with widened eyes as she saw Riku flying backwards lifeless, she couldn't tell but it looked like magic had been used, or maybe it was that monster but at the thought of it, it appeared!

Her eyes widened as it had pulled its claws back and was ready to strike Riku down as it had launched itself forwards into the air having followed after him.

Seeing this Nozomi became distressed as she called out, "Riku!"

But then, "oh no ya don't!" Cait sith suddenly appeared along with Goliath as he rode upon the mighty gargoyle's shoulder and as he came the powerful summon grabbed the back of the beast!

Feeling sharpened claws digging into it the creature turned and snarled angrily but before it could act Goliath spun it around and then with a fast kick and powerful punch it sent the monster flying back into the enormous heartless again.

Taking this moment Cait sith launched himself from Goliath's shoulder and quickly made it to Riku and as he did quickly yellow light covered the white haired keyblader's body, in moments he opened his eyes saying, "what was-"

However Cait sith quickly told him, "ye were nappin' lad and we ain't got no time to! Now come on! Ya gotta move!"

At these words it was then immediately Riku regained his concentration as he replied, "right! Okay!" With that he rushed forwards as he went to help assist Goliath again.

Relieved inside Nozomi breathed out,"oh thank goodness!" But then quickly she launched herself forwards as she said aloud, "I've got to hurry up! We got to end this now!" With that she went to finish what she had started.

Helga on the ground lying painfully on her back as her heart was within the last of its fleeting beats looked up at the enormous heartless that still held the sacred crystal of Atlantis. Seeing it as her visioned continued to darken she saw the struggling that was occurring, looking as close as she could she saw the creature who she knew as Uriax battling against Riku and another strange winged creature while that girl, Nozomi was flying around and around in the air making a circle?

Why was she? But that didn't matter now... only this one last act did, pulling out another gun from her pocket she pointed it upwards as she imagined Rourke's ugly grinning face.

A pained smile on her own face Helga spoke, "just a little... payback." With that the gun was fired, however this was no pistol. It was a flare gun and as its powerful flaming ammo raced forwards lighting the darkened atmosphere it in seconds struck the heartless's head penetrating what little armour it had left causing it to combust and explode all over as another deafening screech filled the air as the creature burned and charred. Seeing her last act done Helga let out a small pained laugh and as she did finally her heart stopped... her time was over.

Walking over solemnly Pete looked at the still woman with quiet contemplation before turning his gaze upwards to where he could see Uriax, looking at him he said aloud, "that little runt's just made one heck of a mess!"

For it was clear that this powerful young man was no longer thinking properly as the darkness that wrapped around his entire body giving him this beast shape had removed the breaks of logic and rationality letting only rage fuel and control him.

If he continued it was obvious that he was he was doomed to fail.

Then looking to his right fist... Pete imagined Hari's face in his mind as he knew in moments what would be the appropriate course of action to take as he gripped his fingers tightly.

Standing upon the golden ring both Milo, Meixeng and Mickey had Rourke on the ropes, for he had nothing to fight against them with! But then the evil commander noticed something glinting in the corner of his eye, maybe that could help?

As he noticed this particular object it was then that suddenly the explosion rang out deafening everyone in seconds, hearing this sound as it hurt her ears Meixeng couldn't see what was going on as she called out, "ow what is that! What's happening!"

The king shocked himself spoke up, "the heartless! It's ignited! Its main section has been blown up somehow!"

Taking advantage of this moment of distraction Rourke launched forwards and grabbed the item he'd noticed, an axe! Taking it he then yelled loudly as he charged forwards to the main source of his aggravation, Milo!

Meixeng though her ears hurt, Uma and Fuma whispered urgently into them and as she heard this info she dove in making a barrier between the psychotic commander and the vulnerable linguist using her golden staff as a barrier. As the enraged attacker struck this single weapon all three were sent flying falling off of the edge of the ring.  
Watching them fall Mickey cried out, "Milo! Meixeng!"

In the air Riku had to cover his face from the blaze of the fire as it burned brightly, it was now even harder than ever to try and hold onto anything! The request that Nozomi had made, he'd been able to keep as he had the beast distracted dodging left and right while launching various spells at it, electrifying, burning, freezing and other kind of effect his spells could produce!

Assisted with Goliath who was still being sustained with Cait sith's magic the two together had dealt a lot of damage to the beast. But it hadn't lost its speed and the more it was damaged it only increased the rage dwelling within it.

On his shoulder Cait sith spoke out trying to protect his own eyes and sensitive nose as the burning stench was overpowering. Annoyed he spoke out, "all right! Who set off that fire cracker! This is-"

Suddenly he noticed something from the corner of his eye! Seeing it he called out, "lad evasive action!"

Hearing him Riku without a second thought jumped out of the way as the beast launched more diamonds at him, which were still trying to strike him down! Looking at these small decorative missiles as they rained down Riku spoke, "tch! Even now it still won't stop!"

Then suddenly, "lad!"

Hearing Cait sith once again he reacted as he brought out his keyblade and at once another claw from the beast came as it tried to again to slash into him, to send him into the rocky abyss below.

However as the beast grated into him and his keyblade Riku spoke out aggravated as he told the creature, "not this time!"

Angering it further the monstrosity turned in the air as it tried to hit him with its tail, however all this did was strike Riku back into the heartless and though this burned him ever so slightly he was not down for the count.

At once the beast dove towards him to try and strike him again however at that moment a shout rang out, "Goliath!" Cait sith had called loudly and at his call the strong and imposing gargoyle emerged as he struck into the beast distracting it as it now began to chase after him in the air.

Relieved at this Riku began to move again, as he did he spoke out, "we've got to end this now! This heartless isn't going to last much longer in the air!"

Hearing him Cait sith nodded as he replied, "aye lad I know! We just got to hope that Nozomi's done now!"

At hearing her name Riku then asked him, "where is she now anyway? She must be-"

He stopped for in his sights he saw her there below, what she was doing exactly? Though he couldn't see what it was just seeing that she was all right filled him with glad relief but suddenly!

Falling down below the two humans and nobody fell upon a smaller golden ring that decorated the heartless as the rain of fiery debris and embers continued to fall above, getting up uncomfortably both Meixeng and Milo hurt all over from the impact.

But then, "you know you guys are both bigger pains than I could have ever imagined!" Turning as they heard this angered tone Meixeng and Milo looked on with wide eyes as now Rourke stood over them both with the axe in his hand ready to cut them both down.

With that he proceeded to swing the horrible implement and as he did Fuma and Uma alerted their mistress! Meixeng spoke out, "oh move!" As she did she pushed herself and Milo out of the way as the axe came down.

As they both rushed Rourke continued on, "you know I consider myself to be an even tempered man! It takes a lot to really get under my skin!" With that he swung the axe again and as he did he broke one of the golden chains linking the ring to the heartless and as this happened this broke the balance tipping the ring down. As this occurred this unbalanced both Milo and Meixeng making the linguist trip over the edge, making him cry out, "hey! Whoa!"

Hearing him Meixeng turned now lying on the ground from the sudden unbalancing cried out worried,"Milo!" But she was stopped as suddenly a boot pressed down on her abdomen stopping her from moving as she gasped out painfully, "agh!"

Milo below now holding onto the claws of the heartless that held onto Kida heard the nobody cry out and as she did he called up, "Meixeng!"

Then in that moment Rourke standing over the now powerless nobody girl told her, "but congratulations! You've both won the solid gold kewpie doll!"

Hearing this word Meixeng couldn't help but say, "what!" For what the heck was a kewpie doll? But this became the least of her worries as Rourke moved the axe again ready to strike her down! Fuma and Uma then alerted her urgently horribly distressed and as they did Meixeng truly became terrified as she looked on with wide eyes.

Down below Milo seeing what was about to occur to the helpless nobody girl shouted out to Rourke, "stop it! Leave her alone Rourke!"

Hearing the main source of his aggravation again Rourke turned his gaze to the linguist and then looking at him for a moment silently he told him, "all right then... I'll just get rid of you first!" As a mechanic smile decorated his features.

Meixeng hearing this shouted out, "Milo you idiot! Just run! Just-"

However quickly Rourke silenced her again as he pressed down harder into her making her cry out painfully. Milo hearing this looked at the poor nobody girl with worry in his eyes as he held onto the claws.

Rourke seeing him over the edge looked at his under foot hostage for a moment as he turned back and asked him mockingly, "oh are you tired with worryMr Thatch?" With that he went over to the edge and tried to strike him down with the axe as he bent over it finally removing his foot from Meixeng who coughed painfully from the pressure.

However Milo dodged and it missed him and instead of hitting him it broke the glass on the window of Kida's box, seeing this he then saw that the glass was now shining with blue light having absorbed some of the radiance of the ancient crystal and now they were all razor sharp edges.

Seeing though that he couldn't hit the linguist who'd moved to a farther position he decided on the prior to finish off Meixeng as he looked over her and mocked the linguist further raising the axe again, "because I'm just getting warmed up!" With that the nobody looked up at him as she heard his voice, she was terrified entirely as the axe was beginning to come down.

However Milo quickly acted as he shouted out loudly, "Noo!" Quickly racing up he came from behind the evil commander and then surprising him Milo slashed with the radiating glass shard cutting into his skin and as he did this Rourke cried out in pain as he dropped the axe in moments.

Hearing a painful gasp Meixeng couldn't understand what was happening as she called out, "what is-"

Suddenly she was cut off as Milo grabbed her arm and told her, "c'mon we've got to move!"

Meixeng didn't understand but then before she could say another word there was another painful gasp that sound morphed and alienating freezing her in moments, but then once again Milo pulled her forwards and up as he said, "come on!"

For what the blind nobody couldn't see was that the shard that Milo had used to cut into Rourke's arm was rapidly changing his body as his blood became crystallised which quickly spread to his flesh making become blue all over with haunting yellow eyes.

Quickly climbing back up the heartless dragging Meixeng behind him they ascended the heartless's claws. Stopping for a moment the linguist tried o catch his breath while the monkey mistress confused spoke up as she said, "what did you do! What's going on!"

Ignoring her though for a moment Milo looked down and saw that Rourke was solid and still like a statue and seeing this he breathed a sigh of relief as he told her, "we're safe... thank god!"

Quiet Meixeng was still puzzled, how did he stop that madman so easily? But then before she could say another word suddenly from behind there was an alienating and chilling roar stopping her in her tracks.

Milo turning at the sound of this voice then cried out, "Aaaaggghhh!" For Rourke hadn't been made immobile and in moments he'd climbed up to their level! However Meixeng hearing this quickly acted as she turned and with a quick utter summoned her dusk's enormous arm and punched the crystallised monstrosity back with angered eyes.

As Rourke though fell in the air he grabbed onto one of the remaining chains and was coming back for a second onslaught but suddenly, "Milo! Meixeng!"

There was a call from above and then before the evil commander could comprehend anything further he heard another cry, "FIRAGA!"

At once the Powerful fire spell struck into Rourke and in moments, his hardened and crystallised body had no chance against this inferno as he was blasted into millions and billions of little pieces as he screamed in that chilling voice, "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!"

The smoke escaping from the end of his keyblade as he watched the death of the evil commander Mickey hung onto a stray chain having arrived just in time to save his two companions, looking at him relieved Milo cried out, "Mickey!"

Hearing the small mouse king it was now clear now to Meixeng, they'd won! They could now take back Kida and-

Up above Nozomi finally finished her trap! Everything was ready but suddenly! "Nozomi!"Hearing Riku shout she turned and looked up and suddenly saw that a huge metallic plate of the heartless was now falling straight towards her!

Her eyes widening she went to quickly move! Running as fast as she could but as she moved she hadn't anticipated the burning debris that also fell with it as metallic and burning chunks dropped everywhere almost like small meteors!

Running as she smashed one projectile after another she thought she was through the worst of it as she got out form under the burning and charring plate. Smiling she turned to wave up to Riku to give him the A-okay but suddenly as she did this one stray projectile struck her straight in the head concussing and making her fall backwards heading straight for the burning plate!

Seeing this Riku called out again alarmed, "NOZOMI!"

As he called out her name the beast busy grating into Goliath heard the fear and panic in his adversaries voice and as he did he turned immediately and saw the winged girl fall, heading straight towards a burning inferno! Seeing this its eyes widened in horror.

Above seeing her fall Riku immediately had jumped off of the heartless and was now descending in the air and as he did Cait sith on his shoulder told him, "lad come on! Hurry up! Hurry up!"

Hearing this gritting his teeth as he fell through the air he told him, "I know I'm trying! I just can't-"

Suddenly cutting him off something huge rushed past him shocking him in moments as it raced straight towards to Nozomi! Then watching with wide eyes he the huge burning metallic plate was also destroyed suddenly by a whirlwind of purple diamonds! Looking on with shock he saw that the horrible monster that they'd been battling so hard against was now cradling Nozomi in its claws!

Coughing a little slightly feeling an aching pain in her head Nozomi opened her eyes blearily confused as she asked, "what was I?" But then as she regained her focus she looked up and saw where she was and looked on with horror to see that the beast was over her!

Alarmed she backed up but then feeling its claws she had nowhere to go! Looking up into its eyes she felt completely helpless and on edge. But as she looked into its pale blue eyes the malice she had witnessed before had all but vanished and was replaced by a gentleness of some kind... looking at it she began to ask, "what-"

"Nozomi!"

Distracting her she looked behind the beast and saw Riku approach with Cait sith on his shoulder as he also called out, "lass!"

Seeing them she looked on with relief a smile on her face seeing that they were both okay but suddenly the beast hearing them quickly remembered its rage as it turned and snarled, knowing what it was intending to do Nozomi didn't hesitate as she cried out, "guys now!"

Hearing her glad that she was safe Riku paused for a moment as she called these two words out to him, but then remembering before she'd prepared something he immediately switched from concern and worry to fierce determination as he quickly called back, "right!" Then looking up he called, "Goliath!" At once the summon raced down from above to catch up to the keyblader.

Nozomi now ready looked at the beast as she told it, "now it's time to ring you in!" With that she reached her left hand up as she then suddenly pulled hard on the threads she felt from her fingertips as she cried out, "Shimmering Sewing!" With that all the orbs she'd taken the time to lace and connect together all shone as they all came straight towards her and the creature!

The beast distracted watched as these many orbs of light headed straight towards it! It was confused but then suddenly it felt Nozomi leave its clutches! As this happened it turned in the air and as it did the the orbs all covered its body creating a huge web and net stopping it in its tracks as it tried to furiously free itself tossing and twisting madly.

Seeing this done Nozomi told her friends quickly, "now guys!"

With that both Riku and Goliath struck into the beast hard and fast with a hard kick and then both went underneath and with a strike from Riku's keyblade and a punch from Goliath the beast was sent flying upwards into the air! Then being grabbed by Goliath's strong arm Riku ascended with him and as he did they both began to shine as though the moon were upon them! Racing they made it to above the creature and feeling the powerful Gargoyle's power resonating with his own they both aimed hard and fast as then Riku cried out, "Moon Night Claw!"

With that the attack rang out as silver and dark purple energy blasted through the creature sending it flying straight down! Nozomi glad her plan worked moved to give the final blow as she brought out her keyblade, "Swift st-"

But then she stopped as she saw the creature's pale blue eyes as she saw something that paralysed her on the inside, fear, a familiar fear?

Suddenly, "all right! That's it! Time out!" Suddenly from nowhere Pete emerged being carried by a couple of bat heartless, he quickly caught the netted beast with one of his huge fists and as he did he looked at it with serious eyes. The beast seeing what he was doing then began to thrash around angrily at the indignity of being saved by his pathetic bumbling subordinate!

Nozomi seeing the huge lug appear cried out mad, "Pete!"

However looking up then he said to the two keybladers and summon, "play times over for now ya brats! Time for me and beasty here to say tootles!"With that he called upon a portal of darkness beneath him and his cargo.

Seeing this happen Nozomi felt something was wrong here as she called out, "wait!"

But it was too late as Pete and his luggage quickly vanished as he called out, "don't ya lot worry! We'll be havin' recess together real soon!" With that he vanished as his large chuckles filled the air.

As they both vanished the female keyblader still felt something was terribly wrong but then, "Nozomi!" Turning quickly she saw Riku was falling through the air with Goliath beside him.

As they descended Nozomi quickly raced up to meet him as she called back, "Riku!" With that she reached him as he caught his hand with hers allowing him to float in the air.

Seeing each other they were quiet for a moment but then a couple of smiles covered their faces glad that the battle had finally ended!

Cait sith then spoke up, "well that was well done there guys!" Turning he also added,"and thanks to ya too Goliath lad!"

To which the keybladers both looked to the strong summon, the Riku nodded to him glad as Nozomi told him, "yeah thanks so much Goliath!"

Hearing this praise the gargoyle summon nodded silently a serious gaze on his face as he quickly glowed away and once more became the blue/grey summon gem as he quickly entered Nozomi's pocket again.

Silent with victory no one said anything but then suddenly, "oh no no no!"

Distracting them they turned and looked below and saw that the dying heartless was now practically only meter's from the ground and there on the surface beneath it was Milo and Meixeng along with Mickey who were trying to dislodge the box that continued to hold Kida out from some rocks that were stopping them from moving her away to safety.

Seeing this at once Nozomi's eyes widened as she called out, "guys!" With that quickly holding Riku in hand they raced to the surface!

Seeing the trouble that the linguist and nobody were going through Cait sith told Riku, "oi lad! Clear a path!"

Hearing him Riku quickly acted to that command as he responded, "right!" Then aiming his keyblade, "_The Way To Dawn,"_ he called out, "Firaga!" Destroying the rocks in a fiery blast that were blocking Milo, Mickey and Meixeng's attempts to move the box.

Feeling the rocks now gone Mickey called out, "all right together now fella's!" With that they all pushed the box with all their might and at last it rolled down the hill and out of reach of the smouldering oncoming obelisk!

Then! "Guys!" With that quickly arriving down Nozomi, Riku and Cait sith crashed into the lot of them also sending them flying off the edge as in mere seconds the heartless finally landed bellowing out its last cry as a huge shimmering heart emerged as it quickly vanished away...

On the land in the meantime everyone rolled over and over all crying out, "ow! Ouch! Whoa!" Until they all finally landed rather ungracefully all flat and exhausted on the ground while Milo collided into the box.

Crashing into it he cried, "ow! My head!" As he held the back of it as it throbbed painfully. But then looking at everyone he immediately got up as he raced up to them as he looked over them all and asked, "guys! Are you okay? Are you-?"

At once a hand came up which was Meixeng's as she told the worried linguist, "all good! But... don't say anythin' more for a moment will ya? Ow!" For she was just as achy as he was.

Glad to see she was all right as Uma and Fuma attended their mistress Milo turned to the keybladers as he asked, "hey guys are you okay?"

Mickey hearing him lifted himself up as he told him with an awkward smile, "yeah fine Milo just..." then cringing a little at the aches himself Mickey kept his optimism as he said, "just a little achy here and there!"

Truly relieved Milo was glad as he quickly went to go and help Mickey back up onto his feet but at that moment as he did Nozomi and Riku finally recovered consciousness, feeling bleary again the female keyblader asked, "did we make it?"

Getting up now sitting upright Riku told her, "yeah somehow... someone better get the name of that license plate."

Cait sith up and about now removing himself from Riku's shoulder spoke up, "well looks like victory is now ours lad! Game over!" He laughed as he aimed his paws to the huge smouldering heartless as though he were holding a little pistol in them.

But then at that moment as the levitating fish arrived on the ground to meet their victorious companions red lines started to develop underneath the heartless that quickly began to spread throughout the ground.

Suddenly a feeling of shuddering was underneath everyone's feet as this occurred making everyone go on edge, this snapped Nozomi back in moments as she was still lying down she asked nervously, "what's going on? What's happening?"

Mole the expert on all things rocky and dirty seeing the lines and hearing the shuddering quickly gave his panicked assessment, "the volcano! She awakes!"

At this everyone became wide eyed, as Nozomi was gawking as she cried out, "what!"

Riku then told her, "the volcano's gonna blow! We gotta get out of here now!" With that he quickly got up and helped Nozomi up as Cait sith arrived in a hurry and made it to her shoulder.

Running forwards past Vinny a stick of dynamite in his hand he told everyone, "hey I had nothing to do with it," to which then he noticed that the stick was now lit and quickly he put it out feeling awkward.

Mickey making it to one of the flying fish told everyone, "we got to make a run for it fella's! Otherwise we'll be crispy and fried!"

Cookie hearing him replied, "that I agree we got get ridin'!"

But Meixeng hearing this kept her main goal in mind as she called out, "I'm not leaving without Kida!"

Milo nodded as he quickly spoke grabbing some chains near him,"I know and I'm not planning to either! Besides if we do the whole city will die!"

Hearing this though Audrey quickly though getting off her own fish told the idealistic linguist, "and if we don't get out of here we'll die!" Quickly she began to assist him grudgingly and hurriedly wanting to get out of there fast.

Tying the chains on as best he could Milo spoke out again, "it's the only way to reverse this!"

Getting tired of all this stress Meixeng cried out, "just get on with it! Move it!"

Quickly she assisted Milo and Audrey as best she could finally tying the chain into place the expert engineer and linguist ran for the waiting fish.

Meixeng then climbed on the box as she heard the oncoming rumbles she looked on with fierce determination, turning seeing her do this as she climbed up onto one of the fish arriving next to Riku and Mickey, Nozomi cried out,"Meixeng what are you doing?"

At once the reply came, "I'm not gonna let her get charred! Just think of it as being a body guard!"

Hearing her no-one could believe she was fiercely this loyal but there was no time to argue as Milo called out, "come on! Move! Move!" With that the chain was tied in place and once all the fish started to ascend and make their escape!

But as the box started to move now holding both Kida and Meixeng the chain connecting it to the back of Milo, Audrey and Vinny's fish snapped! Leaving it behind in the distance!

Turning back as they all heard this snap everyone looked on terrified, however with no hesitation Milo jumped off and took the chain again as he raced along the erupting floor to fix it.

Seeing him rush to do this Audrey cried out,"Milo no!"

Nozomi quickly became worried too and in moments made to move and help but before she did Riku spoke, "what do you think you're doing!"

She then told him burning with determination, "helping them! We've got to save Atlantis right! This is the only way to! They need all the help they can get!"

Riku looking at her was quiet but it was clear he was reluctant to let her go, but Mickey knew her and so with confidence told her, "yeah yer right there! Go on Nozomi! I know ya can do it!"

Riku then looking to her still unsure heard her say as she read his mind, "don't worry! I'll be fine snowball!"

Cait sith on her shoulder then spoke up, "ya darn right she will! Especially with me callin' the shots! Now c'mon lass let's get movin!"

Nodding at this Nozomi quickly ran as her wings guided her down, floating along Milo she stuck her hand out asking,"hey need a lift?"

To which though surprised Milo smiled as he replied, "yeah gladly!" With that he quickly took the helping hand as she quickly raced them both towards the box.

As the steam and cracks of the volcano sounded Meixeng held onto the box fiercely refusing to let go nor leave, but as she did Fuma and Uma were frightened and feeling them shiver she whispered to them with soft coo's, trying to reassure them despite the horrible predicament they were in.

Suddenly, "Meixeng!"

Looking up as she heard this familiar voice she then heard a couple of thud's and though she couldn't see, she knew who had arrived and feeling their presence she was glad to see that her faith had been sound as she told them both, "it's about time you showed up!"

Hearing this Milo quickly replied, "sorry for the hold up!" Then quickly with Nozomi's help as she melted the chain into place with a small fire spell he then held it tightly as he cried out, "right now go!"

Then with that order and command issued the box was quickly lifted into the air as linguist, nobody and keyblader all held on for dear life as the lava came oozing and gushing after them!

All the fish raced forwards with great haste all of them desperate to escape and to save their ancient home, as the three box riders held on they all looked at the lava with fierce looks of determination despite their fear as they slid and rocked back and forth as they twisted left and right through the caves.

Taking the initiative though Nozomi aimed her keyblade as Meixeng took out her golden staff and together the both of them blasted away any trickles or splashes of lava with magic and high pressures of water that threatened them all and their precious cargo.

Finally making it out of the caves they saw the huge expanse of the ancient city before them and as they did Cait sith called out, "all right lad and lasses! We're almost at home base just a little more and-"

"Whoa!" Milo called out as rocky shards flew forwards from the lava, they were shooting out almost like little rockets!

Seeing them coming angered Nozomi as she aimed her keyblade and cried, "oh give us a break!" With that she then called out, "Blizzaga!" With that they all stopped shot out of the sky!

Cait sith seeing her do this told her, "nice shootin' lass!"

But at that moment it was finally then that they arrived at the city and as quickly and as gently as they could the box was delivered down onto the cities floor, climbing off of it everyone looked back as they could hear the volcano churning and raging as many rivers of its hellish substance was leaking through the rocks!

Seeing this Milo spoke out, "we've got to get Kida out of that thing now!" Then looking nearby he saw a guard with a spear, grabbing it away quickly he plunged it into the metal lining of the box trying to lodge it open like he would do with a crowbar.

Seeing him do this Nozomi spoke up, "hang on let me help!" With that she grabbed the spear too as she pulled with all her might to make the metallic container open.

Arriving quickly on the ground themselves Riku and Mickey ran up to see what they could also do to help! Then seeing what Nozomi was doing they heard Cait sith call out, "oi lads! We need more muscle here!"

With that hearing him Mickey spoke up, "right! Comin'"

Then Riku responded too as he said, "Okay! Let's do this!" With that both keyblader and mouse did their best to assist their friends.

As everyone pulled hard together trying their best to dislodge the metallic cage there was another huge rumble as Mole shouted out, "the fissure it is about to eject it's suluphurastic fury!"

However not getting it they all simply kept pulling as Sweet shouted out the translation, "guys Mole says the walls gonna blow!"

Irritated Riku shouted back, "we get it!"

But no matter how much they all pulled it wasn't working, Nozomi distressed shouted out loud, "oh why isn't this-!"

"Oh come on!" Interrupting her Meixeng walked over aggravated beyond all measure as she suddenly summoned her enormous dusk, seeing it with a fright everyone quickly back up as Meixeng finished saying now riding her trusty steed, "just let me do it!"

With that she handed the beast her golden staff and with it the creature thrust it into the box's top and as it did this it then smashed its other fist into it and all at once like splintering a nut with a nutcracker the box came apart as the ephemeral princess inside was finally freed.

Feeling her powerful radiance everyone quickly backed away as Meixeng did as well quickly dismissing her enormous dusk and as it vanished away Kida caused the many plates of her prison to rotate and levitate around her as the power of the crystal started to take effect.

Seeing this happen everyone was silent with awe as they watched the entire city began to shine as white blue lines lit up everywhere, as this happened Nozomi asked, "what is-"

Suddenly there was a huge rumble and as this occurred the lines all vanished as they had found what they were seeking, everyone became wide eyed at this and feeling something coming they all quickly jumped back as something erupted from the ground!

Seeing this they all looked on with wonder as the stones engraved with the many faces of Kida's ancestors all emerged and began to float and rotate around her, all of them were like the petals on a flower as they all rose up into the darkened skies.

Around and around the stones spun gaining faster and faster momentum and as they did they all began to shine together brightly! Then it seemed that they had all become like a small sun and suddenly in the blink of an eye a beam of light emerged from the shining spectacle as it raced and coursed into something in the water.

Looking no-one had any idea what it was but suddenly something! A giant! An enormous giant of ancient stone emerged from the waters as it creaked and heaved, its purpose realised again after so many centuries of rest.

Seeing this everyone was struck with dumbfounded shock, Cait sith though couldn't help but cry out, "c'awww! Blimey!"

Then at these words suddenly more beams of light emerged from the shining crystal and as they did more and more giants emerged after their long years of silence as they dislodged trees and uplifted the many rocks that had grown upon their solid frames.

Everyone then watched as these ancient soldiers of stone all moved silently with their purpose to be done, even as the lava sent rocks and other fiery debris upon them this didn't slow, stop nor alter them.

Watching everyone saw the giants all gather around the edges of Atlantis and as they did all finally in position it was then the lava fully broke through the walls of the mountain and as it did the giants clapped their enormous hands together. At once enormous shields of light emerged in each ones outstretched arms and as the shields grew bigger and bigger the lava approached as the glowing barriers all began to merge together.

As all of the shields resonated and became one with each other they all reached up high covering the entire ancient city in a protective dome as the lava came in its full force as a massive destructive burning wave!

Seeing it Nozomi looked on with widened eyes as she cried out, "it's coming!" Then it swallowed the entire city with the dome containing all its inhabitants in moments!

But as this occurred and they were all swallowed into this fiery inferno wave there was a shine of light as the lava all quickly became hardened and darkened immediately destroying the heat and the danger it once possessed as it became a black congealed cement.

Silence hung heavy in the air...

Suddenly though the black encrusted rock and ash started to splinter and crack as that wondrous blue light began to shine through creating hundreds and hundreds of light blue lines that splintered the shell more and more covering it all over as it all fell apart revealing the shining blue shield beneath and the astounded inhabitants inside.

As the rock and mortar all fell away the giants ceased their shield as the rock around them cracked letting waterfalls fall off their edges quickly extinguishing any remnants of lava that was underneath the ancient city.

Seeing what had happened everyone was speechless but Riku breathless from the spectacles whispered aloud in wonder, "what power!..."

Then as the steam that been created from the enormous event began to flow away a beam of light emerged from the sky, noticing it as she turned Nozomi spoke up as she pointed to it,"look there!"

At once everyone turned and as they did everyone watched in wonder as the princess of Atlantis descended from the sky, seemingly unconscious. Seeing her Milo rushed forwards as he cried out, "Kida!"

Hearing him call out her name Meixeng at once moved to where she could hear his footsteps then she stopped as she heard him come to a halt. Everyone watched as Milo had now caught the Atlantian princess in his arms, as the effects of the crystal finally left her body the light vanished she relaxed into Milo's arms.

Looking at her quietly they watched as she awakened and then looking to the brave linguist she smiled as she said, "Milo..." then turning her head she saw the others who looked at her with wide eyes but then seeing them she smiled at them too as she spoke, "everyone..."

Relieved to hear her ancient friend and precious princess the monkey nobody started to weep as finally she turned to her too and said, "Meixeng..."

Hearing her voice knowing that she was really back she struggled to remain calm but she couldn't hold back anymore and so quickly she ran over as she wrapped her arms around the princess and cried, "oh Kida! Kida!..."

Feeling her with her arms around her the Atlantian princess smiled as she stroked her white and blue tinted hair and said, "Meixeng..." but then looking to her companions who too were gazed at her with eyes of happy relief, she finally turned back to Milo who also had the same expression though his smile more gentle to her in some ways, she opened up her other hand and in it she saw something from so, so long ago.

It was the bracelet that her matem had carried away with her when she had been absorbed into the crystal...clenching it tightly she held her old friend with both hands as Milo and the others quickly came around her too and wrapped her in a warm embrace, all of them glad for her safe return.

It was now much later after everyone had calmed down and the peace had a chance to settle in, for now the city which had been so over flooded with blue water was now being drained revealing the ancient towers and buildings that had been lost to time.

However at that moment it wasn't the time now for exploration as thanks was being given, Kida taking one of the many crystals she had prepared put it around Vinny's neck as Milo stood beside her with Meixeng at her other as she said to the saviours, " Atlantis will honour your names forever! I only wish there was more we could do for you."

Nearby hearing this being said Riku stood with Mickey, Nozomi with Cait sith on her head once again as he uttered sceptically, "more you could do?" For as he turned his head he saw nearby a Narwhale ship that had been prepared for the explorers with a mass of gold and antiques and other various treasures. From his point of view they'd been more than well endowed.

Vinny though simply replied to the princess in usual grace as he said, " well you know thanks anyway but I think we're good."

Smiling at this Kida then turned to the last of the beneficiaries as she made her way over to the three keyblader's as she said,"now my friends..." with that she opened her palm revealing three remaining crystals in her hands as she spoke to them all placing each one around their necks, "you have done so much for our kingdom, you shall all be honoured for all time, for your services in helping us restore our home."

Having this royal and impressive thanks Nozomi couldn't help but feel a little bashful as she scratched the back of her head an awkward smile appearing as she told her, "aww, well it's not really that much Kida... um I mean it's only natural to help out your friends right?" She asked as she turned to Riku and Mickey.

Looking at her as she said this the king brightened as he replied with a slight nod, "yeah, that's right! We're glad we could help ya out here Kida, and it's great that things have turned out so well."

Riku then spoke as well, "yeah... and I'm sure from now on you'll be able to rebuild and restore what was lost won't you?"

Kida nodded at this simply with a smile on her face as Milo then also told them all smiling, "yeah of course, I mean with me and Kida we'll make this place even better than it was in the past."

Hearing this Nozomi laughed as she said, "oh they need someone specialised in gibberish that badly huh?"

Milo laughed as he replied, "you know it!" Ending with a bright smile.

Cait sith though was becoming annoyed as he spoke up banging Nozomi's head as he said, "hey yer forgettin' someone!"

Everyone then looked at the small black cat quietly baffled as he spoke out aggravated, "where's my crystal! Ya can't leave the one and only special feline out can ya?"

At this Kida was silent but then she laughed as she realised her mistake, "oh yes of course!" With that she reached into her sarong and brought out the last crystal though this one probably by most would have been mistaken for a bracelet since it was so small, placing it around Cait sith's neck she told him, "there you are, forgive my ignorance noble Cait sith."

To which glad to see he hadn't been left out the black cat became immensely proud as he said, "now that's more like it! Noble and mighty like I deserve."

Hearing this Nozomi sighed rolling her eyes as she said, "don't let it go to your head or anything."

Meixeng having been silent up until this point decided to voice herself as she asked, "hey?"

Getting Nozomi's attention the female keyblader looked at her confused as she asked,"hm?"

The monkey mistress nobody then asked, "I've got my answer to that question you asked me before."

Forgetting what she'd asked her Nozomi replied, "question?"

Smiling at her forgetful nature Meixeng then told her, "I've decided... I want to meet this Odyeux guy you were talking about before."

Hearing this and then remembering the question from before Nozomi was stunned with silence for this was something she hadn't expected, Kida as well was just as equally perplexed as she asked, "Odyeux? … Meixeng what are you-?"

"I'm gonna be leaving Kida..." she interrupted, this shocking the Atlantian princess to her core, however after a brief pause sensing the sadness that was filling the air she continued, "I'm sorry I didn't tell ya... there was no time and I was goin' to explain but-"

Kida then asked her sadly appalled, "you're going to leave Atlantis! You're going to..."

Feeling bad inside Meixeng sighed as she told her, "yeah... I mean well, I've been stuck here long enough... besides I'm an outsider here remember? I didn't really belong here in the first place... my leave's been well overdue."

Everyone was silent as these comments were so callously said but then Kida moved closer to her taking both her hands she told her, "but you've been here for so long! Didn't I ever make you feel welcome enough?"

Hearing this concerned and saddened tone Meixeng smiled sadly as she told her shaking her head slightly, "not at all... you were the one who made me feel welcomed the most, with you here I always I had a sense of home..."

Kida then asked her feeling tears beginning to emerge, "so why then? Why do you have to-"

"Because I got to grow and change... and its the same for Atlantis, as you and I agreed it needs to change to flourish and have a future, the same is true for me..."Meixeng told her as she then removed her hands from Kida and wrapped her arms around the princess's head as she began to cry into her chest.

Watching on everyone was sadly silent... Nozomi felt the worst as once again she divided beloved friends, just like Araxne in Woody's and Buzz's world.

Feeling the princess in her arms as she cried Meixeng was reminded once more of the small young child she had cared for so long ago as Fuma and Uma cooed over her too trying to comfort their mistresses and their life long playmate, stroking her hair she asked her, "aren't you always my brave little one?"

Kida shook her head as she didn't wanted to be patronised but at the same time she didn't want her age old friend to leave... Meixeng seeing this smiled but then turning her head where she had heard Cait sith and Nozomi she asked the small cat upon the girls head, "hey? Cait sith?"

Hearing the nobody girl his arrogance all but gone the small black cat replied, "yeah... what is it?"

Meixeng then asked him, "can you send me right now?"

To which Kida held on a little more tightly to her age old friend as Cait sith answered though a little reluctantly, "I can lass... virtually anytime ya me want to..."

Nodding at this she replied, "I see... would you also be able to do a little something for me?"

Hearing this Cait sith asked puzzled, "huh? Do somethin' for ya?"

Smiling now Meixeng replied, "yeah, could you make it so I can come back here once in a while?"

To which at that moment there was then an awkward silence in the air as Kida had stopped crying and looked at Meixeng with widened puzzled eyes... but then Nozomi asked, "what?"

Her smile broadening Meixeng replied,"I said, do you have a way that I can come back here once in a while?"

Hearing this Kida asked her, "you mean... you're not leaving permanently?"

Meixeng then laughed as she told her little princess, "I never said I was did I? You just assumed that! Besides, someone's got to come back and check up on you once in a while! You little trouble maker."

No one could believe it! Her mischievousness had no bounds! Kida seeing what her old friend had done couldn't then but help laugh in relief though she was annoyed at her being reduced to such a state as she said, "you never change do you?"

To which came her one word reply with a cheeky smile, "nope!"

Feeling better inside herself instantly Nozomi smiled and then turning to Cait sith still on her head she asked him, "what do yo say Cait sith? Can you make another badge?"

Hearing this question asked the black cat was silent for a moment but then feeling immediately re-energised he cried out, "can I? Can totally so!" With that he flipped in the air and in moments a glitter of yellow magic appeared as a badge was revealed with the shape of his smiling face on it. Catching it in both her hands Nozomi looked to Cait sith who had now landed on her shoulder and as he did she smiled to him.

Then walking on over to the princess and monkey nobody she handed the badge to Kida as she told her, "here's a little present from us."

Looking at it Kida released Meixeng and held the badge in both her hands and then looking at them both silently Cait sith told her, "just it keep it close to ya! And no matter where ya are ! Little miss mischievousness here will be able ta come runnin'!"

At these words Kida was quiet but then nodding to this she quickly attached the badge to her sarong, as she did she looked to Meixeng who nodded to her as she told her, "and you know I will, okay?"

Kida hearing this smiled once more as she then took Meixeng's hands again and told her, "yes I know... just please take care, my friend."

To which Meixeng nodded herself and so then detaching herself from her princess she turned to Cait sith and said, "well... time to send us all on our merry way? Would you do us the honours?"

At this request Cait sith nodded as he replied, "will do!" With that he jumped off of Nozomi's shoulder and with that the monkey mistress walked with him a short distance and as she did she took his small paw and with it she, Uma and Fuma began to glow and glitter with bright yellow energy.

Watching on quietly everyone looked upon the telaportation, Meixeng looking up in the direction she knew Kida was in told her, "don't you worry about us Kida!" With that she took her own necklace revealing the Atlantian crystal on it, with that Uma and Fuma's bells rung as inside them were two smaller crystals, she finished telling her, "we'll always be connected."

Kida acknowledging this smiled as she said, "yes! I know! Goodbye!"

Meixeng then nodded a gentle smile on her face as she faded away in a yellow glitter of light with Uma and Fuma as they chattered happily with excitement at the thought of a new place to play in.

Seeing her go Nozomi was quiet for a moment but then she spoke up as she said, " I bet Ody and the others will be glad to meet her."

Cait sith nodded as he jumped back onto her shoulder again replied, "I bet they will!"

Feeling emotional now realising that everyone was going to say their goodbyes Milo turned to his other crew members as he told them, "well I guess it's salutations now huh?"

Audrey smiled sadly as the crystal on her neck glowed, she told him, "we're gonna miss you Milo... and," with that Audrey turned to Nozomi, Riku and Mickey. Walking over she then told them, "thanks for savin' us and helpin' out! And Nozomi?"

Curious she asked, "yeah?"

The female ace mechanic then told her, "thanks for savin' my butt in the sky like that, sorry if I gave ya too much of a hard time!"

To which hearing this Nozomi shook her head and laughed as she told her, "nah don't worry about it! Besides I gave you just as much of a headache at times, so I'd say we're both equal huh?" With that Nozomi extended her hand out.

Seeing it Audrey smiled and then taking it with hers she shook it as she told her, "you got that right!"

Meanwhile behind them Vinny approached Milo as he told him proudly in his old monotone voice, "you know I'm gonna re-open the flower shop!" With that he grabbed Milo around his shoulders as he told him his epic plan," And I'm gonna think of you guys every single day! Monday to Friday! Nine to five, seven till two...Sunday" then he had to think to himself for a moment as he said, "I'm gonna take Sunday off probably, maybe I'll go in for a couple of hours y'know but... August! I'm gonna take August!"

At this Riku shook his head a smile on his face as he said, "he really does think too deeply about this kind of thing doesn't he?"

To which Mickey told him, "well it's just a sign he cares Riku!"

Suddenly, "speakin' about carein'" it was then the both of them and Nozomi along with Cait sith saw it was Cookie as he had a jug of some kind and as he did he told them all, "ya know... I ain't too good at these kinds of speeches... but I want ya all to have this... "

With that the jug was handed to Riku who looked at it oddly perplexed as there was some pale yellow gungy goo dripping from it, detesting the question that was going to come out of his mouth he asked, "uh... what is it?"

Cookie then told them, "it's the baking grease from the whole trip!"

At this everyone's stomaches churned... however Mickey still keeping his kingly manners replied, "uh well uh... thanks Cookie..." However he was unable to finish the sentence.

But Riku finished it for him,"we'll treasure it..." to which Cookie became so overcome he had to leave before he shed tears. Quickly though Riku put it on the floor behind a bush not wanting to look at it or hold it anymore... for there were some ways to care that weren't really hygienic.

Then talking about unhygienic suddenly Mole emerged as he held out his arms as he spoke in his french accent, "my comrades!"

However instantly Nozomi moved away put off by the horrible odour on Mole's body and the flies making their way around him but then tentatively she acted for everyone's benefit as she said with a smile, "yeah... thanks Mole," with that she patted his head as she told him, "you take care okay?"

With that Mole was confused but then he moved away glad for some praise, Sweet looking at him then told the heroic linguist, "you take care of yourself Milo! And you guys too!" With that he walked over and gave them each individually a handshake (and Cait sith) then turning he went to Milo as he gave him a hard tight hug as he told him,"come here!"

However everyone heard the clicking of bone and then Cait sith spoke up, "ooh that must a hurt!"

Clearly it did as Milo felt like his neck had become stiffened so quickly before the expert medic left he asked him pointing to his uncomfortable spot, "Sweet uh before you go could you um-"

Knowing in seconds what he wanted Sweet immediately fulfilled the request as he twisted Milo's head getting the bones back into the right place once again as he told him, "no problem!"

Relieved from the pain again Milo smiled as he looked up to the medic and said, "thanks!"

To which he replied, "oh you're getting' a bill!"

Everyone happy full of smiles all laughed at this but then Mrs Packard having her fill of euphoric happiness asked bored, "can we go home now?"

At once hearing this Sweet told everyone, "c'mon y'all lets get one more shot in front of the fish!" Everyone immediately complied as they all stood around to pose and get a good shot.

Standing in her selected spot Nozomi gazed at the camera happily but as she did she remembered the beast from before, picking up the crystal around her neck as it had a colour similar to those monstrous eyes, she wondered to herself, 'that thing before... it felt so familiar... just like,' then an image of Wairu appeared in her mind and as it did this startled her. Why would she think that? Then shaking her head this idea was ridiculous... there was no way they were connected!

Then looking to her side she noticed Kida and as she did she thought back to when she had been crystallised and as she did she remembered the words Milo had translated to her, '_Seeker of the wings... one day you shall be betrayed._' What did that mean too?

So far she hadn't had the chance to ask, but after the photo definitely that would be the first thing she'd do!

A native holding the button ready spoke out as he said, "everyone say yach!" At once everyone did, "Yach!" Smiles on their faces.

But suddenly as the photo was to be taken Kida felt something in the pocket of her sarong,"what's this?"She asked.

Hearing her Milo asked, "what Kida?"

At once the princess took out the pulsating thing as she saw that it was her ancient child bracelet as it glowed and pulsed brightly. Looking at it puzzled she asked, "what is-?"

Suddenly then a ringing filled the air as the small object quickly floated up, seeing it Nozomi asked, "it's this?"

In moments her keyblade '_The Starseeker'_ emerged and as it did the ringing from the bracelet increased as suddenly a beam of light emerged and shot into the sky revealing a bright and glowing keyhole.

Seeing it Nozomi immediately acted as she jumped back and then aiming she pointed her keyblade at it. Doing this a beam of light emerged from it and entered the keyhole, as the power entered it there was then the sound of clicking as something had been opened inside. Then with that the wondrous phenomenon vanished and faded away...

All at once as this occurred Nozomi's power activated as underneath her, a glowing summoning circle emerged as her wings appeared and extended out, an enormous mystical light glowed everywhere.

Seeing it was time to go instantly Riku and Mickey got into position and they did Milo and the others looked on shocked, but quickly the linguist called out, "what is this what's happening here!"

Nozomi hearing him smiled as she told him, "it's time for us to say goodbye too! Sorry it's so sudden guys!"

But even with this the others still couldn't believe it, quickly Audrey called out to them, "but where are you guys going!"

Riku hearing this replied with a smile, "no clue at all! It's random every time!"

Mickey nodded as well as he told them all, "yeah! It is," then looking to Milo the mouse king told him, "so sorry Milo! But when I get the chance I'll come back and discuss more things with you! I'll have loads of new research for us next time!"

Hearing this Milo was silent but knowing there wasn't much time he smiled as he told him, "all right! You guys just all take care! It was great to travel with you!"

Cait sith hearing this replied to him, "ditto on that lad! But for the life of Mike mate! Learn to drive a truck will ya!" To which the linguist nodded and laughed.

Looking on Audrey still couldn't believe it still but quickly on her groups behalf she called out, "you guys take care! Be safe out there!" To which they all nodded.

Finally then Kida quickly called out her goodbyes, "all of you be safe and travel well!... Heroes of Atlantis!"

Nozomi nodded as she responded, "no worries!" With that they all vanished as they ascended into the column of light which would deliver them all to their next adventure.

Watching as they vanished Milo stood next to the princess as he took her hand in his, the bracelet of the past held tightly in them both...


	125. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 1

_**Chapter CXXII: The Three Fairies and Inspector**_

_**Return To The Radiant Gardens Part I **_

Gazing down upon the darkness of the skies outside of her castle Maleficent looked on with pleased eyes as she saw more hearts started to rain down from the skies above... she watched on quietly as they all floated towards the top most part of her domain.

Looking at them she spoke aloud, "so it seems she was successful yet again?" Then at these words suddenly in the sky there was a flash of red light and from within it a small shape raced forwards and entered one of the high towers as the sound of metallic wings beat and faded away.

Quiet still the smile on her face there was nothing that could rob Maleficent of the sinister glee that was spreading throughout her, but suddenly then a sound occurred that disturbed her.

Hearing it her smile dropped as she became annoyed, turning around she looked to see what the source of the sound was. Looking she then saw a portal of darkness emerge and as it did there was a sound of roaring and claws that made her eyebrows prick upwards.

Then suddenly, "oh quit yer fussin' and hollerin'!" At once from within the darkened portal Pete emerged as he dragged in with him Uriax still in his beast form as he continued to act aggressively trying to free himself from the binding net trap he had been placed within.

Annoyed still at this supposed excellent apprentice Pete spoke out, "honestly! Ya're more trouble than yer worth! Why when Maleficent learns what ya-"

It was then he turned his head as he saw he was in his mistresses presence and quickly felt his nervousness return as he said, "uh? Well hiya there Maleficent! I didn't see ya there!"

The mistress of darkness seeing the imbecile had returned irritation entered into her eyes as she replied, "as I can see..." then turning to the beast that was still twisting and turning in the trap, she looked back to Pete again as she asked, "and just what is that beast you are carrying with you?"

Hearing the question Pete replied "ya mean this?" With that he then tossed Uriax onto the floor like a sack, as the beast hit the floor he roared madly wanting to carve his long claws into the bumbling moron. However Pete used to this by now turned away from him as he turned to reply back to Maleficent,"this is that apprentice guy ya've been trainin' up."

At these words Maleficent unexpectedly became surprised as she asked,"this young man is?"

Pete nodded as he proceeded to go on with his complaints,"yep that's right! Let me tell ya he's been givin' me nothin' but headache since I brought him back here! He ain't even bothered to transform back! I'm tellin' ya! Yer gonna have ta give him a real talkin' to 'fore he-"

However the big lumbering villain stopped as he saw the mistress of darkness walk on over and bend over the netted sack, quietly he saw her smile which shocked him inside as he was expecting her to be as annoyed he was but instead he heard her say, "he's even progressed to these extremes! What wondrous power!"

Silent as he heard her say this he watched as she looked upon Uriax for a moment longer before she finally got up and turned to him again as she then asked him, "so tell me? Why has he been imprisoned like this?"

At the question Pete gave his reply after a moment of hesitation, "well uh, ya see uh?..." Looking to the angry beast then again he knew that this would be one of his only chances to accomplish his little goal, "this big bozo lost control o' himself! He charged straight into this big fight with Mickey and them others and he just couldn't keep a lid on himself or even keep to the plan so I had to step in 'fore he could be turned to dust!"

Listening to this little explanation Maleficent was quiet for a moment as she took in the information before replying, "so... you're saying you intervened?"

Pete nodded as he spoke on, "yeah that's right I did and he was-"

However once again he was surprised as Maleficent started to laugh out loud making him stop in moments, after this little moment of sudden hysteria the evil witch spoke, "how amusing! You were never one to act this way in the past!"

As he heard this within inside of him Pete became annoyed however he didn't reveal this as finally Maleficent spoke, "it seems you have changed... maybe you're not as incompetent as you once were."

Glad to get this small amount of acknowledgement Pete replied acting bashful, "well ya know Maleficent someone had ta put on the breaks... otherwise all that trainin' ya been doin on this guy would be all made into a real lousy zero!"

Hearing this Maleficent was impressed that he was clearly thinking more now replied, "indeed..." then after a moment she made a suggestion, "I suppose I should reward you for your little intervention?"

At these words Pete couldn't believe that they had come past Maleficent's lips but he knew better and so keeping his excitement bottled he simply nodded and replied, "well I certainly would like that there Maleficent."

Seeing this it was clear to the witch of darkness what Pete wanted and feeling good at that time she decided to do something which was rare for her... she decided to be generous, "very well then... let us go meet her."

With that surprising Pete she started to walk away approaching the staircase and as the lumbering villain watched her take those steps he hauled the net / sack containing Uriax over his shoulder as he followed the witch of darkness to the room where he would be given his reward.

_Arriving quickly upon the palace grounds after the two of them had delivered the unconscious refugee girl to another safe world, Aqua and Vez quickly both heard the sounds of combat and shouts of rage from within the sacred grounds. _

_Hearing them the female knight spoke up as her eyes widened at the sounds of violence, "these sounds? The king has-"_

"_He's lost control!" Ventus spoke as he realised just as Aqua had that the king had lost control of the courts!_

_Immediately Aqua acted as she said urgently," come on Ventus! We've got to assist his highness!"_

_Nodding at these words quickly Ventus quickly followed her into the palace! As they entered the grand wooden doors the sight of a knight striking another down was the first thing that met their eyes as the heart of the poor victim faded away into nothingness. _

_This horrified them both as they saw that this scene was being repeated across the hallway! It was total carnage, they couldn't believe it!_

_Acting quickly Ventus spoke up, "We've got to stop them!" With that he ran forwards as he proceeded to try and stop another fatal blow upon a fellow knight. _

_Seeing him run forwards immediately Aqua chased after him as she called out, "Ventus wait!" However in her path another knight came attacking as he aimed for her making her have to strike back. _

_However quickly taking out his keyblade Ventus defended the victim as he spoke out, "you' must cease this now!" He told the attacker. _

_Dealing away with the knight who stood in her way Aqua quickly came upon the situation Ventus was in and as she quickly approached she saw that the victim he had so bravely protected brought out something from under his cape, seeing this she cried out, "Ventus!"_

_Quickly shocked the youngest knight turned and as he did suddenly-_

Opening her eyes Nozomi spoke softly, "Ventus...?" As she closed her eyes again she felt strange all over as a feeling of weightlessness wrapped around her as a strong white light shone around her too.

As she felt this radiance she also felt herself descending and as it increased so did her awareness and as it grew she moved herself as she rolled in the air making her stand back on her two feet once again.

Standing fully she felt she was once again on solid ground and as she did the white light around her vanished and as it did her wings folded back into her quickly once more as she had finally arrived at their destination.

Surprised at her elegant landing she looked around herself as she saw the world around her, looking at it she whispered, "this is-?"

"Urgh..."

Drawing her away from her observations she quickly turned as she saw on the ground lying around her were, Mickey with Cait sith behind him and finally Riku looking at them she became alarmed immediately as she ran to them all and spoke, "guys!"

Getting down on her knees she turned to Mickey and Cait sith as she asked them both quickly, "Mickey! Cait sith! Are you guys okay?"

Hearing her stirring out of the realms of unconsciousness Mickey awakened as he said feeling tired, "Nozomi?"

Smiling relief coming over her she spoke, "oh thank goodness you're okay!"

"Good to know some people are!" Cait sith spoke as he shook his head trying to regain himself.

At these words Nozomi replied asking, "what aren't you all right?"

Scratching his fur Cait sith replied, "well I'm definitely better than some landin's we've had so far! But still..." then clicking his bones back into place the small black continued, "this way of havin' to travel is a real pain!"

Nozomi was quiet at this remark but then Mickey finally getting his senses back together as he spoke up, "don't worry Nozomi, I'm not that bad besides I think we landed quite softly and...,"

Hearing these words the female keyblader could see that he was trying to reassure her which made her smile as she told him, "don't worry your majesty I'm not mad."

With these words said Mickey himself was relieved because the last thing he wanted was an argument the first thing they land but then Cait sith turned and asked, "ain't you got no headache lass?"

At this question Nozomi blinked as she responded, "uh no... I-"

"Uuhh..." Finally Riku had awoken as he started to sit up right.

Seeing and hearing him move Nozomi looked to him and in seconds she said, "Riku!" As she quickly went over to him.

The white haired keyblader holding his own head was busy trying to get bearings back when he felt a familiar presence next to him as he heard her ask, "Riku are you okay? Are you hurting?"

Turning his head he looked at her and seeing the concerned look on her face made him smile, after a moment he then replied, "I'm fine Nozomi, don't worry the landing was quite soft."

Feeling her final ounce of relief Nozomi smiled as she replied, "that's good!" Then getting up she reached her hand down to him as she asked, "need a hand up?"

Seeing her offer assistance Riku knew the answer he was going to give as he replied, "definitely!" With that he took her hand and was pulled back up onto his feet.

Watching the two of them from a distance both now on their own feet Cait sith and Mickey saw the warm smiles on the female and male keyblader's faces. The king smiled as he felt the warmth between the two of them while Cait sith simply shook his head as he said, "boy this sweetness his killin' me!"

Now walking together the group went into the town they had arrived in, as they looked around it was a strange feeling that dwelt over them for though this place was vastly different at the time it was overly familiar to them all.

The whole place had a clean and pristine feeling as the roads were now all laden with fresh bricks, there were even flowers in pots in nearly every angle they could they walked further in seeing and feeling the beauty of the place it was then Mickey noticed something as he looked up,"hey fella's? Are those decorations up there?"

Hearing him it was then that the others looked up too and indeed all over the place the buildings around them were decorated with various banners and colourful shapes all around as they even seemed to glow and glitter in the light. It was clear there was going to be a celebration of some kind and it clearly it was going to be happening soon.

Cait sith on his usual favourite spot (Nozomi's head) replied,"think they are Mickey mate! Though... what's the big celebration here?"

"Well you guys have been long and coming!"

Hearing this sudden voice come from nowhere Cait sith became just as surprised as everyone else as he said, "What!"

There was then a sound of laughter as another voice spoke up though it was in a serious monotone, "seems as though you guys haven't caught on yet have you?"

Riku hearing this asked trying to find where the voice was coming from,"caught on to what?"

At this question a more gentle voice spoke, "where you've all arrived! You've even forgotten who we are haven't you?"

At this sound of this voice though Nozomi's eyes widened in recognition as the other guys hadn't caught on yet, but then the more cheery voice spoke again as it said, "and after all that trouble we went through for you! Those gems were-"

That was enough, "Rikku! Paine! Yuna!" Nozomi called out as she made her way into the centre of the place they were in clearly excited.

Hearing her call out the name of these three fairies Riku and Mickey became surprised themselves as suddenly in a glitter and a flash they all emerged! Dressed in the same costumes they'd seen them in so long ago, there was the yellow and orange dressed blonde ponytailed haired fairy, Rikku with the same bright and happy green eyes.

Next to her who had spoken in the bored monotone voice was none other then Paine as she was dressed in her black and red leather costume with her grey hair stylised in its usual cool look as she looked on with her serious red eyes.

Then finally last but not least there was Yuna the leader of the small group that were dubbed the 'Gullwings', she was dressed in her long dark blue boots and her long pale blue skirt along with her white top as her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail too.

Nozomi seeing her three old magical friends was brimming with happiness as she looked at them, Yuna seeing the look on her face smiled too as she said, "well hey!"

Rikku then spoke up as she said, "well glad to see you recognised us all finally!"

Nozomi smiled still as she replied, "well when you guys spoke of those gems there it just clicked in my head!"

Paine then did a slight nod as she replied,"I suppose that's natural to recognise us by that after all that's our livelihood."

Nodding at this Nozomi replied, "yeah I know it is!" But then she suddenly remembered what she had asked them for in exchange for the gems she'd given to them! "Oh! Have you guys been in contact with Sora!"

At the mention of his old friend immediately Riku's eyes widened as he said, "Sora!" Immediately with that he than ran forwards.

Seeing him go immediately Mickey chased after him as he said, "Riku!"

Hearing the question the female fairy Rikku nodded brightly as she replied, "yep! We finally met up with those guys!"

At these words Nozomi became excited as she said, "That's great!" Then she asked, "so are they here now or-"

Suddenly Riku came over as he asked then urgently, "is Sora here!"

With that surprising the three fairies as they saw the small mouse finally come over too they all became quite amused at the urgency to see their spiky haired acquaintance and with that laughing a little Yuna shook her head as she replied, "sorry no, he hasn't arrived here yet! We caught him at the very far side at the edge of the worlds!"

Mickey hearing this asked surprised, "Sora was looking that faraway for us?"

Yuna nodded to the question as Paine then spoke up, "yeah, he said he was really worried sick! He's been on the hunt for you guys along with that Goofy and Donald... they were over the moon and back when they'd learnt we'd been with you guys."

Riku hearing this asked a particular question, "did Sora cry?"

Rikku then replied cheekily, "yeah! You could practically fill a bucket with the tears."

At this comment Riku smiled as he shook his head and said, "well that's just like him."

Nozomi smiling herself at this then turned to the fairies again as she asked, "but he's definitely on his way back to the Radiant Gardens now right?"

Hearing the question Rikku spoke again as she replied, "yep! We told him to get his keyster goin'! So he'll be-"

Nodding really excited Nozomi replied, "that's great then! That means all we got to do is get back to the Radiant Gardens ourselves and then we can-"

Suddenly then Yuna interrupted as she asked, "get back? Haven't you guys noticed?"

Losing her smile for a moment Nozomi went blank as she became puzzled, Cait sith then asked for her, "noticed what there pixie lass?"

Paine then told them all seeing they hadn't got it, "you're here, you're back in the Radiant Gardens."

Hearing this revelation it took a few moments for the pennies to drop but as they finally did it was then Mickey who asked really surprised, "what really? This place is the Radiant Gardens?"

Rikku nodded as she replied, "Yeah! They finished the work on this place a bit ago! Thanks to Merlin's magic and Cid's techno stuff and some new guys who have come along!"

Blinking as she heard this Nozomi couldn't believe it! Speaking she asked, "we're really back here! This really is-!"

Nodding again Rikku replied interrupting "Sure it is!" With that she flew forwards a little into the distance as she then beckoned them all, "come on! Look for yourselves!"

With that seeing her calling to them all quickly the gang all made their way over and as they did they made their way past a group of buildings and now in front of them reaching up high was the familiar castle of the Radiant Gardens but now it had been restored fully to its former glory and around them all they saw more houses as people talked amongst one another happily as more decorations were being put up and flowers decorated everywhere. It was a sight of glorious beauty and majesty.

Dazzled with amazement Nozomi couldn't believe it as she whispered, "it really is the Radiant Gardens! Wow!"

Seeing them all gobsmacked Rikku laughed as she replied, "well yeah! Like I told you guys already!"

Paine then retorted in her bored tone, "you guys are sure slow at picking up on stuff aren't you?"

Cait sith hearing this fairy became annoyed as he retorted back, "well excuse us ya moody lass! We've been off and travelin' and busy! Ya can't expect us to know all the details when we get back can ya?"

Yuna hearing this replied in her calm polite manner, "true," then turning she a flew a little distance as she turned again and said,"but anyway we better be going, we've got treasure we need to be hunting!'  
Nodding as she said this Rikku went to her side as she then turned to the keybladers and said, "yeah! Those gems and gold coins aren't gonna come rollin' in by themselves!"

Then Paine finally joining them told the clueless heroes, "indeed and if you guys have sense I'd say you should go and talk to that old wizard Merlin, I'm sure he's got loads of info he needs to tell you guys."

Hearing them saying their goodbyes Nozomi quickly became saddened again but then putting her hand in her pocket she remembered something!

"Well later taters!"

"Seeya!"

"Farewell..."

But quickly Nozomi spoke up as she called out as they all started to glitter and glow again, "guys wait!"

Stopping in moments surprising them and even Mickey, Riku and Cait sith they looker to her and as they did the white haired keyblader asked her, "why did you ask them to stop? What're you-"

However Nozomi ran over to the Gullwings as she said to them," I just wanna thank you guys! Thanks for contacting Sora for us!"

Paine hearing Nozomi give her thanks was glad for the courtesy but she was getting impatient as she replied, "we told you guys it's no big deal! We just did what was requested besides treasure is-"

"What you live for right?" Nozomi finished for her surprising even the stoic fairy. The female keyblader then rummaged in her pockets as she brought out what she had got for them, "well please take this stuff then!"

Seeing what was in her both of hands the three fairies saw a small pile of gems and gold coins which shone brightly in the light! Dazzling now them with widened eyes the blonde fairy Rikku asked her, "what? You got stuff for us!"

Nozomi nodded as she replied, "yeah! Well in the last world we were in we were told we could take some treasure if we wanted and I thought of you guys so I brought this for you! I thought this'd be the kind of thing you'd like."

Yuna amazed picked up one of the gems and then shining it in the light it was clear to expert eye, it was the genuine article and quickly she told her, "wow thanks! This is really amazing! We would never expect anything like this!"

Nozomi nodded as she told them, "the least I could do! After all you did all that for us and so, yeah?" She finished with a laugh.

The three 'Gullwings' in awe of her all were silent then they all turned around and as they did they started to quickly gossip between each other, standing puzzled Nozomi couldn't hear exactly what was being said and so everyone stood quietly.

Riku standing next to the king asked him, "what do you think they're talking about your majesty?"

Mickey shook his head as he replied, "I dunno..."

Then suddenly the 'Gullwings' had concluded something as they turned to the group again as Yuna told them, "we've decided on something!"

Blinking Nozomi repeated, "decided on something?"

Paine nodded, "yeah, in exchange for all this stuff you've given to us..." with that she glided over and as she did he twirled over all the treasure in Nozomi's outstretched hands and in moments it all vanished!

Silent as she watched the black leather clad fairy move back to the group it was then Rikku who approached her as she told her, "we're gonna give you guys something!" With that she twirled and within Nozomi's hand emerged a glittering gem which gleamed with a shade of gentle blue, red and yellow.

Looking at it as she she held it in the light Nozomi asked, "this is?"

Paine then told her, "it'll be out little calling card, whenever you need us, just a give us a summon and we'll be there."

At this info Nozomi asked, "what really?"

Rikku nodded as she told in her usual chipper voice, "yep!

Yuna then told them, "it's just our way of a thank you!"

Smiling at this info amazed at all this Nozomi replied, "wow thanks guys! This is awesome! We'll call you whenever we're in need!"

Nodding at this it was finally then one by one they vanished with a smile on their faces as Yuna waved finally as she said, "seeya later!" With that the 'Gullwings' were gone.

Riku seeing this turn of events couldn't help but smile himself as he said, "well that was a certainly an event."

Mickey nodded smiling gently himself as he replied, "yeah it was," but then it struck him as he then took the lead as he ran forwards and said, "well fella's you heard the 'Gullwings' we better get over to Merlin's!" With that he ran on ahead.

Hearing him say this the female keyblader called out,"hey Mickey wait up!" With that quickly Nozomi and Riku started to run after him.

But then,"well I'm gonna part here for a bit!" Jumping off of Nozomi's head Cait sith started to run off.

Nozomi seeing him go called out, "Cait sith where are you-"

The small cat then told her, "I'm off to see her highness! I'll catch up with ya later!' With that he disappeared around the corner, however Nozomi knowing him shook her head and smiled as she chased after Riku and Mickey.

After running down a few streets trying to remember their bearings and getting used to the new layout of the restored town at last the keyblade gang had made it to Merlin's house.

The building itself hadn't changed too much but surrounding it were various flowers and even more decorations showing that even the wizard himself was in a celebratory mood like the rest of the town.

Looking at the wizard's home Riku spoke, "well this place sure hasn't changed that much?"

Mickey then shook his head as he replied to him, "that'd be Merlin for ya! His magical studies have always taken a precedence over most things."  
Nozomi nodded then too but looking she turned and saw the machine that they had all used some time ago to contact and communicate with Odyeux, seeing it she went over to have a look at it.

Seeing the device she saw that it continued to pulse and buzz with a mixture of Merlin's magic and Cid's technology and as she gazed at it she remembered Ody and the others... how were they doing now? Turning again she looked to Riku and Mickey as she asked them, "hey guys?"

Hearing Riku replied, "yeah? What is it?'

Nozomi then asked, "do you think it would be all right if I could just use this thing to talk to Ody and everyone?"

At this question Mickey told her, "I don't see why not Nozomi? Go ahead, give it a try."

Nodding at this Nozomi replied, "sure okay," with that she moved her hand to get the machine working.

Suddenly-

"Oh no ya don't!"

Surprising her Nozomi backtracked her hand as she said, "huh?"

Then suddenly there was another new voice, "kweh! Kweh! Kweh!" Immediately out the door came a small creature of some kind as it ran on forwards and suddenly before anyone could blink something landed on the keypad of the device.

Looking then startled everyone heard a voice from the figure riding on this new creature, "no one's touchin' this machine without old captain Merlin's permission!"

At this everyone was perplexed as Riku asked, "captain Merlin?"

For there standing on the key pad was a small yellow bird that looked like a chick of some kind with bright blue eyes and an orange beak. Then there on its back stood a small... cat?

For that was the best description that anyone could give, for it was a small creature orange in colour and the way they could tell it was a cat was by a black striped tail swaying to and throw behind it but the rest of its body was covered in black spots with a tuft of blonde hair on its head. He also had a red nose which was very un-cat like.

It was also dressed in a policeman's uniform, blue in colour with a gold badge on his chest and a black tie around his neck and a black belt around his middle. Though this was supposed to give a sense of authority it only made everyone stare at him oddly.

Nodding the small cat on his steed then remarked, "bingo and under the law!" With that he pulled his badge forwards as he told them, "you'll a need an inspectin' from him!"

Nozomi still a little weirded out asked him, "and who're you supposed to be exactly?"

With that the small cat then proudly told them, "I'm his assistant in patrollin' and organisin' his here domain of his as well as the main inspector of the whole town! My name is Bonkers!"

Hearing this name being so proudly said by this small creature Riku couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

However it was clear this small cat 'Bonkers' was serious as he told them, "now come on you all! Me and Coco here are gonna have to be leadin' you in for an inspection!"

At this name Mickey asked, "Coco?"

To which Bonkers nodded as he patted his loyal steed as he replied, "that's right! Coco here! My ride and Chocobo friend!"The creature hearing this chirped happily as it was clear the two of them were close buddies.

At these words everyone became amazed! Looking at the creature he was riding Nozomi asked, " a chocobo?...A real live chocobo!" For she couldn't believe it! She'd only heard about these things in stories! But here was one for real!

Bonkers nodded again as he said, "that's right! Now come on!" with that the small chocobo took off as it then landed in front of Merlin's door, with that Bonkers finished as he said, "now come on! Time to get goin!"

Still amazed everyone couldn't believe it still... so many surprises in one day! But quickly at the beckoning of this new arrival they all quickly went to the door and entered the home of Merlin the magician.


	126. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 2

_**Chapter CXXIII: The ARCS and the Maids**_

_**Return To The Radiant Gardens Part II**_

Walking inside the door Nozomi, Riku and Mickey followed the inspector Bonkers inside who continued to ride upon his Chocobo Coco as he called out, "Hey captain Merlin sir!"

Inside busy talking to the gunblader Leon who was there already Merlin turned around surprised and then looking he first saw his small assistant as he called back to him and said, "oh yes! Hello again Bonkers what do you-" then he stopped as his gaze turned to the keybladers as he saw them he became stunned just as Leon did as well.

However Bonkers not noticing the surprise on his higher up's face continued on,"well you see I just so happened to catch these delinquents!"

Looking to him Riku asked him, "delinquents?" For all they did was just stand around?

Bonkers though continued on as he said, "they were attemptin' to use yer gizmo outside and I decided to intervene so-"

Suddenly then 'The Inspector' was interrupted as Merlin walked on over and spoke to them all, "well greetings lads! Its been a long time!"

Shocking Bonkers Merlin walked right past him as he went to talk to Mickey and the others making his as he made it over Mickey spoke up as he said with a smile, "hiya Merlin! It has been a long time!"

With that the grand wizard chatted with the group a little to learn what they had been up to and as Bonkers watched on confused it was then that Leon walked on over. Stopping he stood next to the inspector and his chocobo, looking at what was occurring he smiled as he said, "well this is a surprise out of the blue."

Turning to him Bonkers asked him, "Leon? Captain Merlin knows these guys?"

Hearing him Leon looked to the small cat and Chocobo as he then told them both, "yeah he does... oh I forgot we haven't filled you in yet have we?"

"On what?" Bonkers asked baffled.

Leon then told him, "well you remember how I told you there were some guys we were waiting to come and visit us?"

To which Bonkers nodded as Coco did too, Leon then told him, "well these are just some of them."

Bonkers at this knowledge then replied, "Oh! I see..."Suddenly he spoke, "what? Them guys?"

Leon simply nodded in reply.

Bonkers then said, "well with the things you guys were sayin' I was expectin' some guys bigger!" But then as he looked at them all talking he couldn't help but feel a little bad for making them to be bad guys so with that he told his friend and ride, "well Coco looks like we're gonna have to be makin' some apologies huh?" To which the small Chocobo kweh'd in agreement happily.

At that moment it was then that Merlin finished most of his quizzing as he remarked, "well it certainly seems you lads have gotten a lot stronger than when I last saw you all!"

Then he turned his head to Nozomi as he asked her, "and have you been keeping up with your magical studies lass?"

Nozomi nodded happily as she replied, "yep sure have all of my spells have levelled up to the maximum now!"

Proud to hear this Merlin nodded pleased, "great to hear! It's wonderful to have you all back here again."

Mickey nodded at this as he replied, "its great to be back!"

Riku was happy as well but he was especially pleased with the news that soon Sora would soon be coming to see him and Mickey. But then his curiosity returned as a question came to his lips, "Merlin?"

"Hm?" The master wizard asked.

Riku then proceeded with his question, "how did you manage to restore the town so quickly? And also why's the whole town decorated for? Is there a celebration that's gonna be happening soon?'

Hearing these questions asked Nozomi's own curiosity came back again as she too wondered about this.

At this question Merlin then had an answer read, "ah yes well you see that's-"

Suddenly from outside there was a large rumble as an engine roared as something fast arrived with wheels screeching. Then it stopped quickly as there was a sound of someone landing and with that the door was banged open as a cheery voice called out, "hey Merlin dude!"

Looking towards this voice everyone then saw a new individual, he was a young teen and looked to be around Nozomi's age, he had long brown that was tied back into a long pony tail of sorts that looked almost like a twisted lightning bolt. He had pale blue eyes and over his forehead he had goggles which had orange crosses in them that were tied back by a green strap. He was also wearing a black vest with buckles on that revealed his strong toned belly, a yellow leather bracelet was tied around his left hand and on his right there were various coloured ones and then finishing he had army camouflage patterned trousers and black trainers that were revealed underneath them.

When Nozomi looked at him for some reason though she'd never seen one herself, he reminded her of a surfer.

Merlin though seeing the young youth smiled as he spoke, "oh yes! Good day Musashi! How are you?"

At this question the young man replied, "cool! Totally cool! Is Leon in here?"

To which then the gunblade user called over to him, "over here Musashi!"

Hearing him at once he responded, "oh! Hiya Leon!" With that he walked on over towards him.

Riku looking at this individual was unsure of him as he'd never met someone so... laid back? But then as he went past him there was one other aspect that he'd now noticed about him, he had a samurai sword strapped to his back!This young man was clearly a warrior... he'd had to find out later how strong he was...

Mickey looking at the boy said,"well he's an interestin' fella."

As everyone watched this new person go over and talk to Leon they were all quiet and finally at last it was then that Bonkers decided to make his proper introduction as he walked on over to the group patting Coco for them to go forwards, arriving quickly he then spoke to the new group, "hey guys?"

Turning to Bonkers again everyone looked to him as he got their attention, Nozomi asked, "hm?"

Bonkers then spoke again as he said, "I gotta be makin' an apology to you all... I didn't know you all knew captain Merlin."

At this it was then that Nozomi responded as she told him relaxed, "oh don't worry about it there Bonkers, I mean you were doin' your job so... it's no biggie."

Glad to see that they hadn't taken offence Bonkers smiled himself as he said, "aww that's good! Well anyway, I heard that someone was supposed to be comin' from somewhere but I never knew it'd be guys like you? I thought you'd be comin' out of the books as well?"

At this sentence Riku became curious as he asked, "books? What do you mean by that?"

Puzzled Bonkers paused as he looked on blankly, "huh?"

It was then Merlin decided to make a little bit of an explanation, "ah well you see Riku lad,"with that he walked up and stood beside Bonkers and Coco and as he did he continued to speak,"I summoned Bonkers here and Coco from a couple of books."

Surprised by this Nozomi asked, "what you mean you summoned these two from books?"

Merlin nodded and then in a twirl and sparkle of magic a couple of books appeared and as they did he held them both in his hands displaying their covers and on both there were a couple of illustrations. One showing Bonkers as a crime fighting crazy cop in a Toon car and the other showed Coco as he seemed to be leaping happily with autumn leaves scattering all around him.

Amazed at this Mickey spoke up, "that's amazing Merlin! How did you learn how to do that?"

Pleased that they were amazed by his new power the master magician told the mouse king, "well your majesty it was actually thanks to a couple of things."

Hearing this Nozomi repeated, "a couple of things?"

To which in response Merlin nodded as he continued, "the first thing was my discovery of a secret hidden underground library here in the town, it was found during the time we were still excavating and restoring, we came across it purely by accident."

Everyone then imagined the scene as Merlin continued, "inside it there were hundreds of books, some novels, some textbooks but then I found a unique collection of picture books but sadly a lot of them were worn away and quite badly torn but then I had help from a certain source who helped me restore these books."

At these words Mickey asked, "a certain source?" Then it clicked in his mind at who had helped with the translation and restoration, "Odyeux?"

Merlin nodded and smiled at this as he said, "indeed, he was very resourceful! His power over books and writing is incredible."

Nozomi hearing this was pleased and glad to know that Ody had been able to help everyone and she was sure he must be joyful too, then she remembered the Lachesis report! She was gonna have to ask Cait sith to send over the new one to him when he got back.

Riku in the meantime was curious, "but Merlin why would you want summon people out of books?" then turning to the two summoned beings he quickly told him, "no offence to you guys."

Bonkers relaxed told him, "nah it's okay don't worry about it." Coco in response also chirped showing he wasn't annoyed either which made Riku relieved.

Merlin then explained, "well... it was accidental in some ways because like the '_Winnie the Pooh_' book I have, I simply wanted to restore them but miraculously these two came forth! I was completely surprised," then turning to Bonkers and Coco he also added, "but I suspect these two simply were tired of being cooped up in their stories and wished to get out and see other worlds. "

Hearing this Bonkers nodded as he replied, "yep that's sums it up! Besides this place needs the help of the hand of the law! And we're the ones to be given it! Right Coco!" To which the small chocobo kweh'd joyfully.

Laughing then at this everyone was happy, Nozomi then asked smiling, "so have you been summoning other things and people too?"

Merlin then told her, "well yes I am planning to for the celebratory carnival that's coming up but-"

"Did someone say carnival?"It was then that Musashi interrupted as he walked on over as he had heard this particular word.

Seeing him approach Nozomi paused for a moment before she nodded and said, "yeah that's right."

At once Musashi replied happily, "awesome! Do you guys wanna join '_The ARCS_?'"

Hearing this word puzzled the keybladers as Riku asked, "_The ARCS?'"_

Musashi nodded as he replied, "yep! The Awesome Radiant Carnival Squadron! '_The ARCS' _it's a group that me and my commander buddy Snow have organised!"

Hearing this name thinking it sounded a little corny Nozomi couldn't help but ask with a skeptic smile, "commander Snow?"

Undeterred Musashi continued, "yeah! Together we're helpin' with the preparations with the carnival to celebrate with the completion and recovery of the Radiant Gardens! We've already got some members and we're lookin' to recruit! Do you wanna join us? It'll be a blast!"

With all this info Riku was quiet and though it seemed harmless fun enough he couldn't help but wonder about the credibility of this so-called commander as the title to him was quite childish and so he asked his question, "this Snow guy?... Is he really reliable as a commander?"

Musashi then hearing this question started to answer, "sure I mean he's-"

"_AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"_

Making everyone jumpthey all darted out of the way as someone suddenly burst through the door and started running around the room desperately trying to pull something off of his head. Looking on with widened eyes they saw a blonde haired tall man with whiskers on his face showing he wasn't one for shaving. He also wore a long creamy white coloured coat with a white vest underneath revealing a few necklaces around his neck. He also wore dark grey trousers with a few belts and he had a pair of black boots on.

Watching this scene with startled eyes everyone watched as this man was trying to use his gloved hands to get something off of his head that was clawing into him.

Shouting everyone heard his voice, "oww man get off! That really smarts!"

Looking at this perplexed Nozomi then heard a familiar Scottish angry tone as he spoke up mad, "oh no I ain't ya big lummox! How dare ya do that to me highness!"

Shocked Nozomi cried out, "Cait sith!"

However the small black and white cat was too busy in his onslaught as he continued on, "I'm gonna teach ya a thing or two for makin' me highness dress in garbs like that!"

Merlin seeing and hearing the ruckus going on demanded from him, "I say Snow! What do you believe you are doing?"

Snow then tried to respond as best as he could despite the pain he was being inflicted with, "I'm tryin' ta get whatever this thing whatever it is off! Ow! And I thought you and your magic could do somethin to- ow!"

Cait sith was in no hurry to stop and feeling sorry for this guy whoever he was Nozomi immediately went in to intervene as she shouted out, "Cait sith leave him alone!"

Seeing what was happening to a friend of his Bonkers immediately then also called out, "this looks like a case for the law! C'mon Coco!" With that the small chocobo consented to the command as he jumped in too to help his friend.

Watching this rather ridiculous scene as now girl, cat, man, Bobcat and chocobo all brawled together in a messy heap trying to get one to stop the other in a cloud of dust it was definitely getting out of hand!

Mickey seeing this spoke up, "Riku we gotta stop them! They're gonna make more of a mess!" For he didn't want to course grief to anyone.

Seeing it though he wanted to help Riku couldn't help but ask, "yeah but how your majesty?"

For in this clustering mess of people no one had an opening of any kind to stop unless they wanted to become a part of this chaotic brawl, it looked like it was impossible to stop! Even Musashi and Leon two of the greatest warriors from anywhere didn't know what to do about this situation!

Merlin standing appalled watched as more of his books fell and a few other objects were thrown left and right! Looking at this disaster zone as it was being made he called out, "will you mad lot all stop this! You're damaging treasured antiques of magic here! Do you-"

"Sorry I'm late I-"

Another familiar voice this time sounded that made everyone look and seeing this person Riku asked surprised,"you're-"

But it was clear now by the appalled look on her face that she was shocked but then she became mad and so gripping her hands tightly she took in a deep breath. With that an almighty shout filled the air,

"ALL OF YOU STOP THIS! THIS INSTANT!"

This sudden blast of noise sent the roof flying for a moment before it landed back down making a huge shudder everywhere and the group of chaotic bumbling fools all looked on with shocked faces as the onlookers were just as terrified at this huge shout.

Nozomi having grabbed the man's coat which she had mistaken for Cait sith's tail looked to the open doorway and there standing breathing hard trying to recover herself was none other then Oralee! Looking at her though Nozomi saw that she wasn't in the usual costume she usually wore. Instead she was garbed in a maid's uniform which was pink and creamy white with a lacy skirt underneath, she also wore an apron and a maid's headdress with little heart shapes all over them.

The victim lying on the floor was also stunned as Bonkers and Coco rolled off him looking on with just as surprised eyes at the power of this one girl.

Surprised at seeing her old friend like this Nozomi asked, "Oralee?"

Looking on still pulling onto the blonde man's hair Cait sith stopped as well as he immediately became saddened with fright and it looked like he was almost going to wilt, "yer highness I was only-"

Walking over clearly mad Oralee grabbed him by the cuff of his neck as she looked at him seriously, then suddenly she moved her other hand back! Everyone thought for a moment she was going to smack him! But then surprising them all again she simply shook her hand annoyed as she told him, "I told you not to go off and suddenly attack people like that! Look at the mess and ruckus you've made!"

With that the black and white cat did just that and seeing the trouble he'd caused he did feel bad but he still had to justify his actions, "but yer highness that big buffoon has dressed ya like this! I mean that's just insultin to yer-"

"Cait sith," stopping him in moments Oralee then sighed as she was still annoyed as she continued, "he hasn't insulted anything! I chose to wear this! I'm just doing my part in helping the people of this town as a member of '_The ARCS,' _they've taken care of me and to show my gratitude I have to do something to help out!"

Hearing this as she was giving Cait sith a telling off Nozomi couldn't help then but smile at the little interaction between the two of them as it was quite cute.

Cait sith though knowing now he'd done a big no-no tried to speak again, "but yer highness I just-"

Cutting him off Oralee told him, "look... I understand you're looking out for me, but you've taken it to too much to an extreme! I can look after myself you know! And my position as royalty doesn't apply here, we're not in Alexandra anymore are we?"

With that the small cat became quiet, seeing him become docile again Oralee hugged him to her sighing once more but then looking up she felt eyes all over her and as she did she paused before becoming horribly flustered and embarrassed as she said, "oh my goodness everyone I'm so sorry, I..."

Nozomi looking at her shook her head as she said, "don't worry about it Oralee," with that she got up as she walked on over to her as she then said, "besides someone had to stop that mess right! Besides you did it the way a princess should! With a royal bellow!"

Embarrassed further at revealing her rather uncouth quality Oralee apologised once more, "I'm sorry you had to see that... it was so shameful."

Nozomi shook her head as she told her further, 'oh no! No it wasn't Oralee anyway," with that she then hugged her as she said, "it's great to see you again!"

Feeling the warmth of her friend Oralee felt her embarrassment flee and as it did she then smiled happy too, "thank you... I'm glad to see you too, Nozomi."

To which then detaching Nozomi nodded as she spoke on, "yeah! I love that outfit you're wearing by the way? Where'd you get it from?"

Smiling further now fully recovered Oralee told her, "you mean this?" To which she pulled her apron a little forwards as her indication.

Nozomi nodded in response as she continued, "yeah it's really pretty!"

Oralee then twirled happily as she spoke on, "thank you! Well this was given to me by Snow and his-"

"Is everything all right in here?"

Turning then both girls and everyone else saw yet another new person, another girl this time she looked to be maybe the same age as Oralee, she was a pink haired girl with a single long twirl of it in a side ponytail, her eyes were a lively shade of lilac which were very similar in colour to Nozomi's. Like Oralee she too was wearing the maid's outfit.

Looking at her everyone was quiet but then quickly the young girl seeing the blonde haired man on the floor ran over as she called out concerned, "Snow?"Getting down beside him she quickly asked him further, "are you all right? You suddenly ran out of the parlour and-"

However the man Snow replied to her, "ah it's no big deal Serah! Just agh-"he then gasped as he felt a few scratched from Cait sith on him here and there, though not wanting to worry the girl he told her, "just a little princess and cat dispute."

Confused as she heard this she shook her head a small smile on her face as she was glad he was all right but quickly then she helped him back onto his feet.

Running up to him Musashi also asked him with worry, "hey Snow dude! You okay?"

Hearing his pal Snow looked to him as he replied feeling a little foolish,"yeah I'm cool Musashi! Don't worry about it, ow!"

Looking at this guy Riku then asked aloud, "Snow... are you the commander Snow?"

Hearing this question being asked he looked in Riku's direction and as he did he nodded as he said, "yep that's me! Why were you approached by Musashi? Do you wanna join '_The ARCS'?" _

At this question Riku became hesitant as he replied, "I think we're gonna have to think about that one..."

Nozomi herself was quiet as she thought she wouldn't mind joining, but right now was probably not the best time to join any groups so she spoke too, "yeah um... we gotta sort some stuff out first before we do anything else!"

Seeing that they weren't successful in recruiting Snow laughed awkwardly still cringing a little pain as he told them, "aww okay then, Ow! But when you guys have the time just come and find me or Musashi and we'll take you up! We're always looking for new people!" With that he was being led to the door to go out of Merlin's house, being assisted by Serah and Musashi.

However before he left he called out,"see you later new guys!"

At that moment too just as they were leaving out through the door Serah turned to her fellow maid as she asked her, "are you coming with us Oralee?"

At this question the princess of Alexandra paused for a moment as she said, "I'll be with you all in a moment!" With that as they headed out the door as she looked to Nozomi again as she told her, "I'm sorry I have to cut this short, we'll spend more time together later all right?"

Nozomi hearing this nodded as she told her, "yeah that's fine don't worry! You take care Oralee! We'll see you soon!"

With that the princess nodded happily then turning Cait sith up and in her arms she looked to him and then staring at him with a stern look in her eyes the small cat looked to her sadly as he said, "yer highness...?"

However quickly surprising him she kissed him quickly on the cheek as she told him, "now you behave yourself! Don't give me another reason to tell you off all right?"

Cait sith was silent with total surprise, he was speechless but then suddenly, "Oralee!"

Hearing her fellow maid calling her she called back, "coming Serah! Just a moment!" With that she quickly handed Cait sith to Nozomi who held him quickly in her own arms and then quickly the maid bowed to everyone again as she said, "see you all again soon everyone! Please visit me at the 'Scrooge and crumble'! We'll give you a great service!" Then turning again she called back to her dear childhood friend, "bye Cait sith! Seeya later!" With that she ran outside and quickly she hopped on board a motorcycle, sitting with Serah, Snow and Musashi who then steered the vehicle into position and with a loud roar from the engine the lot of them drove down the road and out of sight.

Seeing them go Mickey asked puzzled, "The Scrooge and Crumble?"

Leon then finally recovering himself walked over as he told them all, "it's a new ice cream shop that's been opened up by Scrooge duck, Oralee started working there recently too, quite a few of the girls like it."

Hearing him say this Nozomi turned and asked him, "have you been in there Leon?"

At once the gunblade user told her, "I don't like sweets."

Feeling deflated at this Nozomi responded, "oh?"

Mickey then turning to Leon himself asked him, "so that Snow fella and Serah and that Musashi guy, they're obviously new here huh?"

Leon nodded as he replied, "yeah, they actually all arrived in a ship not too long after you guys had left! There have been a whole lot of new faces popping recently, I'm sure you'll meet them all in your own time."

Hearing this Riku replied, "yeah that sounds like a whole ball of fun."  
Nozomi nodded as she also added, "yeah definitely! And we're gonna have to visit that ice cream place too!"

In her arms Cait sith sighed happily pleased his highness didn't hate him,"oh yer highness..."

Nozomi then shook her own head as it was amusing that even Cait sith could be gooey like this.

Nodding glad that they were all amused Merlin then spoke, "yes, very nice, very nice... but now I think it's time I inform you lads about other events that have occurred here."

At this Nozomi asked, "other events?"

Merlin nodded and with that he walked over to another door on the other side of the room as he told them all, "I must talk to you about this slumbering lad you've left us with."

Hearing this and remembering the boy who who had spoken Lachesis's name it was then that a seriousness entered the air... quickly everyone all walked over and followed Merlin into the room where more secrets would be revealed to them.

After climbing the long, long staircase the witch of darkness, Pete and the furious beast form of Uriax still in his netted sack arrived at the entry way where her loyal servant was staying.

Smiling Maleficent entered first as Pete then entered too and as he did he finally saw her again, Hari. There she was was sitting by the open window, her head down as she was leaning forwards her against her legs as her keyblade was there in her out stretched right hand.

But as he saw it, it was clearly different to the key she had used previously for instead of the burning winged, 'One Winged Angel' it was a new key, however this one had an even darker feeling that the one from before as the end of it was shaped like a scythe with a glowing red gem in it's centre.

It was a sharp one and dark one that clearly that no one should ever have to touch, as he saw this Maleficent then spoke smiling,"Hari... look who has returned?"

Hearing her master Hari lifted her head as she turned to look in their direction but as she did the look in her eyes chilled Pete, for a moment he saw a glowing red scarlet light that scared him entirely as he dropped Uriax by his side who growled angrily.

Seeing the look on Pete's face she looked to Hari again and walking over she asked her, "what do you think of the changes I've made to her?"

"Changes?" Pete asked, but then looking he saw what she meant, the clothes she was wearing were entirely different than what they were before, for now she was no longer dressed in just black leather, she was now in a more armour like outfit which was silver and red in colour. The armour decorated her chest and arms and legs, underneath it was black leather keeping it in check with brown buckles and like before she still wore black shorts. Around her middle was a long purple belt with three straps coming out of it making it almost skirt like with a blue symbol that he didn't recognise engraved upon it, it looked like a heart but it was divided in two with one half upright and the other upside down while in its centre was a diamond that seemed to keep it centred and in check.

Looking at her for a moment Pete said nothing but he knew he had to keep Maleficent pleased if he wanted to have Hari under his wing again and so he responded, "yeah! That's real nice Maleficent! Hari looks..." he paused for a moment but then the only word that came to his mind was this, "magnificent."

Pleased with this one adjective the witch of darkness smiled as she replied, "indeed..." then taking one of Hari's long hair strands in her hand she stroked it as she continued, "she has performed very magnificently... she has gathered many, many hearts for me..."

At these words Pete then had an image of her in his mind as he imagined countless victims falling before that long sharp and dangerous keyblade in her hand... the sight of her doing this chilled him inside horribly.

"And that's not all that's she's recently acquired," Maleficent continued.

Hearing this Pete asked, "what?"

Then releasing her hair Maleficent told her, "why don't you show him Hari?" Then stepping out of her way she gave her the room she needed to reveal her secret.

Quiet still Hari then closed her eyes for a moment as she breathed in deeply as all over her a bright green light shone and pulsed all over her. As she did this Pete stared at her worriedly for before she had always glowed with red light! Why was it green now? What was-

But then with a breathless gasp from her mouth there was a ringing sound as it echoed all around as three small spheres of light emerged from within her and as they did suddenly they surrounded her twirling around and around before finally settling down on the ground. Quickly then they all grew and took on solid tall flat forms which were then revealed to be three doors, white in colour with three different symbols decorated on their top stained glass panes.

One was the shape of a roaring noble lion, another was a symbol of a trident and finally the last one was that of a planet with two rings surrounding it... looking at these doors Pete became wide eyed, these were just like that door that had led him to his-

But then Maleficent looking at the doors with eager glee told Pete as she stood before them in front of Hari, "behold the portals of time!"

_Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story so far! And big news there's a new contest on! Anyone who's interested in entering please PM me and I will give you the details!_

_Okay? Please review! I love to hear what you guys think!_


	127. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 3

_**Chapter CXXIV: The Portal Of Time And The Book Of Darkness**_

_**Return To The Radiant Gardens Part III**_

"Rrrrooowrggghhh!" Came a hungry groan as it floated outside of the home of Merlin the magician, as the creature gazed around it searched for something, anything that would fill this gaping hunger inside. Suddenly it noticed something glittering and it immediately it opened its mouth wide and rushed forwards, "Oouuunngggmmmpphh!" With that it began to chew away.

Quickly two small figures emerged and as they saw what the hungry thing was doing one of them whispered, "master Bebuzzu! Please that isn't-"

"Pah!" The thing then spat as it threw out the disgusting things which were in its mouth, these were revealed to be once beautiful flowers that had been standing in the pot next to them.

The two small figures looked at the hungry thing with fear as it then spoke out clearly annoyed, "pah hah! That's not what I wanted! Gross! I'm so hungry! Pah!" As it went on it continued to spit out petals that had spread about in its mouth.

The second of the voices spoke then too, "yeah I know how ya feel! I'm right hungry too! Flowers ain't never no good on the stomach!"

The first voice hearing this comment spoke then annoyed, "Peekaboo! This is not the time to be talkin' about food! Yer just gonna make him worse and you know what-"

Suddenly this voice was interrupted as then Bebuzzu sniffed loudly silencing the two small figures in moments, after this pause of deep sniffing a hungry wagging tongue escaped this hungry mouth as it spoke, "I can smell it! That delicate sweet smell of light! It's in there! And!" With that more sniffing ensued as it sensed something in the air.

Peekaboo seeing what the hungry thing was doing then asked his partner, "hey Greeble?"

Hearing him he replied, "yeah what?"

"What do ya think Bebuzzu is smellin'?" Came the question.

Greeble quiet for a moment then answered him, " I don't know! I have no expertise with this thing! It's-"

At that moment he was interrupted as Bebuzzu spoke again, "two more! Two more have come here! Ooh they're gonna be so yummy! If I just-"

Suddenly interrupting the hungry voice the door to Merlin's house was being opened and quickly seeing this Greeble and Peekaboo acted as they both simultaneously told Bebuzzu, "c'mon move hide! Hide! Snack search is over now go!"

With that squabbling ensued as the hungry thing spoke out aggravated, "no let me eat! Eat! I want to-" however it trailed away quickly into the distance and as it did Leon emerged from the door with Bonkers and Coco next to him.

Looking up to his tall human friend Bonkers told him, "well I'm gonna be back to patrolin' me and Coco will report if we spot anything suspicious!"

Nodding at this Leon replied, "yeah you do that, see you later Bonkers."

Smiling at this reply Bonkers then said, "that ya will! C'mon Coco!" With a kweh from his feathery friend both cop and chocobo ran down the street to begin their patrolling.

Leon smiled as they went but looking down he became confused as he saw the flowers in the pot next to him had been ruined! Who'd done that?

After arriving in the room in the back Merlin quickly then shut and locked the door as he directed everyone, "all right would you all please come this way."

With that everyone nodded and as they did Nozomi looked back as she wondered to herself, 'why did he lock the door?' Suddenly she bumped into Riku's back as he had stopped himself, surprising her she then stopped herself as she quickly moved around him to see as well what they were all looking at. As she moved though she quickly mouthed to Riku, 'sorry' as she stood beside him, to which he only shook his head a small smile on his face.

Looking on Nozomi then saw once more the boy who they had all seen quite a long while ago still sleeping in the quilted blankets, his long light green hair hadn't changed a bit but his expression seemed to have softened slightly and was less saddened which was a quiet relief, but still it was incredible he was still asleep after all this time!

Cait sith on Nozomi's shoulder looking at the boy spoke up, "wow that lad sure knows how to take a nap and half don't he!"

To which hearing this Nozomi responded, "yeah like certain people," as she thought about a certain someone who had a habit of taking long naps at odd occasions.

Hearing this sentence Cait sith looked at her annoyed as Nozomi returned the gesture but quickly quelling and distracting them from an upcoming argument Mickey asked the master magician, "Merlin why has this young fella been out like this? Haven't ya been able to-"

Immediately the magician interrupted him as he told him, "no I'm afraid not your majesty, I've tried practically every magical remedy that I know of but..." with that he sighed as he finished, "it's all but been fruitless."

At this Nozomi became saddened too as she looked to the slumbering boy, would he never awaken? Would he never meet them or even see Lachesis again?

Riku feeling the same asked then, "so you haven't been able to do anything for him?"

Merlin shook his head as he replied, "I'm afraid not, the only thing I have been able to do is make him comfortable, which is better than naught..."

With that silence entered the room as there seemed to be hopelessness in the air, but then Merlin spoke up again, "however there are some things that I have been able to discover about this young lad."

At this everyone looked up again as Nozomi asked," discover something? You mean you know who-"

Once again interrupting Merlin continued, "while I was searching within this hidden away library I told you all about I came upon this," with that he brought out his right hand and in a twinkle and sparkle of magic there emerged a tattered old worn green leather bound book.

Looking at this everyone was quiet but as they looked on the book was opened and within it everyone saw inside the very withered away pages with writing scattered here and there but then one particular thing stuck out.

There in the centre of the page they were gazing at there was a black and white photograph of the very boy that was in the room with them, though in the picture he was clearly a much younger a child maybe no more younger than five to six years old. As Nozomi looked at the picture she saw that he was dressed in a long white medical shirt and as she looked at him she could see there was a very sad expression on his face along with a look of fear and nervousness.

As she saw this she wondered to herself as she continued to gaze at the picture, 'why does he look so scared?'

Looking at the writing though Riku pointed out, "these pages have aged really badly Merlin?"

To which the master magician nodded as he replied, "yes indeed lad... I've tried to restore it the best I can, but even with your friend Ody's help there was only so much that I could do sadly."

Nodding at this Mickey asked him, "I see... but what were you able to find out?"

To which Merlin turned the book to himself as he said, "I shall read it to you," to which he then started to recite what was written within the aged manuscript, "_subject details, name, Kagi Tomo_."

Hearing the boy's name for the first time Nozomi repeated, "Kagi Tomo?" To which she turned her head to look at him once again as he continued to be unware of the conversation that was occurring.

Nodding as Nozomi repeated the boy's name Merlin continued, "_Age, five years, power description and method of use_."

To which hearing the beginning of this description Riku asked his eyes becoming alarmed,"power?"

Merlin simply continued,"_subject's abilities seem to respond not to own accord but to the accord of others, it has been documented that when a certain criteria is met based upon another's wants, needs or simply wishes the subject is then able to summon doors_."

Mickey hearing this asked, "doors?"

Merlin responded then, "correct," with that he continued, " _however from experimentation and other testing it has been revealed to us that the subject need not even be conscious for this power to be used, if ones yearnings or simply wish is strong enough the power will come forth and create the door._"

Listening himself as Nozomi turned Cait sith asked then, "so this lad can make doors huh? What kinda doors?" He asked.

To which Merlin continued which would answer his question, "_these doors we have discovered seem to be portals into time, the passage of which depending on the wish first made will dictate where this door will lead to, it has been through experimentation that so far we have been allowed to venture into the past and even more incredibly into the future_!"

At this everyone became stunned as it took a moment to settle in before Nozomi asked, "time! This boy can create doors of time!"

Nodding glad to see they understood Merlin replied, "precisely!"

Seeing he was taking it calmly Cait sith though was instantly dismissive despite the revelation as he said, "aww, Merlin mate ya can't be serious though right?" The small cat asked the magician.

Merlin then asked him, "what do you mean Cait sith?"

The small cat continued, "well it's obvious ain't it? Ya can't simply create a door to time simply out of thin air usin' somethin' as simple as a wish! I mean that's just too silly to even think about right?"

Merlin hearing this had to agree as he replied with a smile, "indeed I do agree it is quite an amusing thought but it is a real phenomenon I can assure you."

At this Riku then asked, "why would you say that?"

To which Merlin told them all, "because it's already happened here and I've seen it first hand."

Hearing this information Mickey asked him, "seen it?"

Merlin then told him, "I only just remembered sometime ago, I met this young lad a long time before when he was around about the same age in the photo here," astounded to hear this everyone listened with keen interest as Merlin continued his story," he came and spoke to me as young as he was and said that he had seen a vision of the future with which I would need something of his which would be very important."

Nozomi at this then realised as she said, "a door?"

Merlin nodded to her question as he replied, "correct and though I was as sceptical as Cait sith here, I humoured the young boy but when he summoned and gave me that door, my disbelief flew out the window and in recent times I found I did need to use it... as you might already know of your majesty."

With this information given the king was quiet when he quickly realised, "that incident where Maleficent was trying to take over the castle."

At this Merlin replied, "correct and after all those years there was no way that lad would be able to have known! So the only logical conclusion was that he was-"

"Able to see into time," Riku answered for him.

To which once more Merlin nodded and with all this info heard Nozomi looked at Kagi who was still sleeping away. She still couldn't believe it! That power would be practically limitless! Being able to travel wherever and whenever one wanted! So quickly she asked, "so he can make as many doors as much as he wants depending on a person's wish?"

To which Merlin then shook his head as he replied, "this isn't completely the case."

Curious at this Cait sith asked him, "what do ya mean there Merlin?"

At this question the master magician looked to the book again as he read aloud once more, "_However upon further inspection this power is not limitless, for when one had made a wish for a door and tried to make another this proved to be futile, further more if one was not precise in his or her wishes the door would lead to a random location which would in due course proved useless... in consideration whether this specimen could be useful in the creation of the Lachesis lock we can..._" with that Merlin became quiet.

Everyone then became silent too as Mickey asked, "is that the end of the information?"

Merlin then told him, "correct, so that's what little info we do know about this poor lad but more importantly because of his power three doors of time have emerged here within the Radiant Gardens."

Nozomi asked, "three doors?"

Merlin nodded once again, "yes and where they lead to I can't say but at least with him here in the back under lock and key no more doors will be summoned hopefully, but with the doors that have been summoned they have proven to be a bit of a hinderance for the upcoming carnival so-"

"You'd like us to investigate and find some way to remove them right?" Riku finished for the master magician.

Glad to see he'd caught on Merlin replied, "correct yes!" Then quickly he also added, "I do apologise though for asking this of you lads as well since you have all just arrived back here but it would be a great help to all of us, and also with doors of time we can't just let them be used by just anyone for who knows what could occur in the timeline if someone were to meddle with it."

Nodding now himself agreeing Mickey replied, "yeah I know, I agree with ya there Merlin! Somethin' needs to be done about it and we don't mind," with that he turned to the others as he asked, "right guys?"

Hearing the mouse king Nozomi shook her head as she said, "no I don't have any trouble with that! Besides time travel sounds like a whole lot of fun! It'll be awesome to see through those doors!"

"Glad to see you're so enthusiastic," Riku muttered as he was clearly annoyed.

Cait sith hearing Riku say this looked at him as he asked, "what's eatin' you up snowdrop?"

Riku continuing to look sour then as he told them, "have you guys forgotten? Sora's coming back here..."

Hearing this and then remembering his best friend that he wanted to be reunited with, Nozomi became saddened for a moment but something quickly clicked as she then said, "but it won't be a problem!"

At this Riku looked puzzled as he replied, "huh?"

Nozomi told him then, "because these are doors of time we're talking about! If we go in them and come out it'll be like nothing changed at all right?"

Riku listening to this still didn't get what she was saying as he asked, "what're you talking about?"

Realising she wasn't being precise Nozomi then said, "well what I mean is, is that when we go through the doors and come back hardly any time would have passed at all," With that she turned to the master magician as she asked, "right Mr Merlin sir?"

Hearing the question being put to him Merlin smiled as he replied, "yes indeed Nozomi my lass, I would say hardly anytime would go by at all for when Sora and his friends went through the doorI had and came back it was hardly more than ten minutes they were gone for."

At this hearing that her idea was right Nozomi smiled brightly as she turned back to Riku and said to him eagerly, "see! It'll be fine! And I'm sure Sora would wait for us in those ten minutes wouldn't he?"

Hearing her usual optimistic enthusiasm Riku stared at her bright happy smile but then he turned away again, for though he knew it to be true still...

Looking at him Nozomi was quiet, had she not said the right thing? But Mickey knowing what was wrong walked on over as he then pulled on Riku's waistcoat, as he did he spoke to him gently, "Riku... I know you've been waiting for a long time... but Sora's patient he'll wait for us even if we're not here when he arrives immediately, everyone like Merlin and Leon will be here to let him know what's going on... okay?"

At the king's words Riku looked down at him and seeing his gentle smile he felt comforted inside then looking back to Nozomi he saw her worried look and knowing he was being stubborn he looked down again as finally a small smile appeared on his face as he said, "... first we're travelling worlds and now time... this certainly is one adventure even he won't believe!"

Brightening as he said this Nozomi smiled herself relieved and then Cait sith on her shoulder spoke up finally, "that ya will lad! Now come on mates! Time to get traversin' again!"

Hearing him spur them all Nozomi laughed as she said, "okay guys let's get going!"

Merlin pleased seeing their comradely shining through smiled as he then said, "very good lads! I'll take you over to where the first door is and we can begin from there!"

Nodding at this Nozomi and the others then began to follow Merlin out towards the door but as they did once more the female keyblader looked back to Kagi who continued to slumber away and as she did her sadness for him returned and as it did she prayed internally he would awaken soon... and maybe just maybe finally they would find that person for him... Lachesis.

As Merlin opened the door and let Nozomi, Cait sith and Riku go through he thought to himself for a moment as he stroked his long beard as a thought occurred to him.

Mickey walking by him looked to the master magician and as he did he saw the thoughtful look on his face and as he did he asked him, "Merlin? Is something on your mind?"

Still scratching his beard the magician then spoke aloud, "yes... I'm fairly sure there was something else I needed to tell you but..." then shaking his head he finished saying,"oh I'm sure it'll come back to me," with that Mickey left through the open door as the magician closed it after him.

Slumbering still on the bed Kagi sighed as he spoke aloud once more,"Lachesis...please..."

Arriving outside of his house everyone began to make their way down the street but once again passing by the communicator machine Nozomi looked it and as she did she spoke up, "Mr Merlin sir?"

Now ahead of them all as he was leading the way to the first door of time the magician turned around and as he did he asked,"hm?"

Nozomi then asked him, "could I use the communicator machine? We haven't spoken to Ody in a long time and... it'd be nice to catch up for a little bit, can we?"

At this question once again Merlin smiled as he then nodded, "of course! Besides young Odyeux has also been wanting to get back in touch with you all for a long time himself."

Pleased to hear this Nozomi smiled and quickly without another word she headed to the machine and as she did Cait sith on her shoulder declared, "all right time for me to do the honours!" With that he jumped forwards as he landed on the big red button on the machines panel!

In seconds the machine buzzed and moved as it initiated it's program flowing with magical energy as well as the electricity that made it purr into life, eager as she held her hands together Nozomi spoke out, "Ody!"

Seeing her excitement Riku and Mickey also came over becoming just as happy themselves and as they watched the T.V. Screen with erratic static Cait sith said, "we're gettin' a signal!"

With that the picture came through!

_The room they had seen long ago within the abandoned house of Twilight Town, was now remarkably in a much better condition with new wallpaper and even some decorations here and there but before they could gaze anymore at these little details suddenly!_

"_Ori!"_

_At once the mischievous short pink haired ponytailed nobody ran across the room carrying something in his arms grinning madly as an angry voice followed after him, "give me back that comic book!"_

_Quickly following after him was Hayner looking on bitterly as clearly this comic was important to him however, "I ain't givin' this back! This is a cool one!" _

_Annoyed Hayner demanded, "you're not even a fan of this series! Why do you-"_

_Ori then told him, "simple! If doin' this gets ya this agitated then its all the more I keep it!" With that he ran back towards Hayner and then with no effort whatsoever he leaped over his head with absolute ease as he started to run off again._

_Aggravated Hayner gritted his teeth as he shouted out, "give me my comic!" With that the chase ensued again. _

Looking at this little event Riku then said, "well... this is certainly interesting..."

Nozomi couldn't help but reply feeling awkward, "yeah..."

But then watching the T.V. Screen there came another old familiar voice, _"oh guys please don't do this!" _

Trying to see where this voice was coming from it was then that Nozomi's eyes lit up as she saw who it was, "Saria!"

_It was definitely her, the same long brown hair and anxious face as she tried to soothe the little dispute that was occurring but Ori seeing her approach smiled widely as suddenly a new idea for a bit of trickery came, looking behind him he turned back as he said, "all right then! Catch Hayner!" With that he threw the comic towards him and as he did he jumped up high again. _

_Watching him as he jumped up catching his comic Hayner was confused as he asked, "what're you-"_

_Suddenly a loud whistle came as Ori shouted, "hey Scriptium!" _

_At once the living quill came around the corner curiously and as it did Ori grinned madly as he called out, "ya fav toys are here!"_

_At once turning back Hayner became alarmed as he saw the creature, it looked to him and immediately it became over affectionate and slithered in the air towards him, at once he moved to run to get out of the way, but then, "oww!"_

_Straight away just as planned he collided into Saria and then as the two of them fell to the ground at once Scriptium wrapped hersef around them both and started to hug onto the two of them like a snake as it squeezed them together!_

_Feeling this pressure and this usual awkwardness annoyed Hayner to no degree, for once again he'd been had. _

_His eyes closed as he felt Saria underneath him being squeezed into him by Scriptium, he blushed as he apologised and said, "sorry Saria...again." _

_The awkwardness settling on her as well Saria simply laughed weakly as she replied, "it's okay..."_

Cait sith staring at this scene said aloud, "why do I get the feeling this kinda thing happens so often there."

At this no-one could give a reply but once again another voice spoke up, _"oh what trouble are you causing in here this time?" _

Looking then everyone saw finally the one they'd all come to contact, "Ody!" Nozomi breathed out happily!

_However he hadn't heard her, his spiky blonde hair was still tied back into the two braided ponytails that he wore and his odd spectacles were also on his nose, his face though was clearly annoyed as he saw the trouble maker had been up to mischief again and seeing him he called out, "Ori!"_

_At once the pink haired nobody boy landed on the floor again and as he did he didn't give a care as he simply put his hands behind his head and replied, "yeah? What is it specs?" _

_Not pleased Ody told him, "how many times have I told you to stop causing trouble! You're inconveniencing everyone! Especially Saria! Don't you have any consideration even for your own partner!"_

_However Ori only shrugged as he replied, "I'm only havin' fun here! I didn't ask no one to join in! They get involved? They get involved, it ain't my problem." _

_At this Ody shook his head and sighed... even after being with them this long he still caused problems, arriving inside then finally was the rest of the group as a female voice asked curious, "oh is Ori being a pain again?" It was then revealed to be Olette as she walked in with Pence, Araxne and finally Meixeng with Uma and Fuma on her shoulders. _

Seeing everyone arrive Riku wondered aloud as he continued to watch, "I wonder when they're all gonna realise we're here?"

However the others remained quiet as they all continued to watch on to see what would happen next?

_Sighing as he heard Olette ask the question Ody replied, "yeah... he is." _

_Hearing that he was being inconvenienced Araxne was quiet but then she walked forwards quietly as Pence told Ody trying to reassure him, "oh don't worry about it! You don't have to feel so responsible all the time." _

_Glad for the reassurance Ody replied, "thanks Pence..." _

_Watching as she walked on over silently Ori watched as Araxne arrived in front of him, she was all still the same with her long black and vibrant pink lined hair tied back into a bun as her turquoise eyes looked at him with silent seriousness. Looking at her he asked her, "and what've you got to say?" _

_One word came from her mouth, "apologise." _

_Hearing this Ori asked, "wha?"_

_Then suddenly before he knew it Araxne summoned a vast amount of bandages from her sleeves as they wrapped themselves around Ori and frightening him in seconds he called out, "hey what the!-"_

_It was clear Araxne was angered as she now had him trapped and as she pulled him up and he was now held upside down by his feet, she then told him, "apologise! To everyone in this room! I do not like anyone causing an uproar for such an overly long period of time like this!" For this was now the so manyeth time that Ori had caused trouble. _

_Ori hearing this angered tone in her voice felt a chill run through him but he wasn't one to let go of his pride so he asked her mockingly though being upside down, "oh scary! Or else what're ya gonna do?" _

_With that seeing him being cocky at once Araxne manoeuvred her bandages and quickly they lifted Ody into the air and at once he was tied to the bottom of the chandelier, now terrified at the height he was at he heard Araxne from the bottom say, "or you will be left to hang up there all day." _

_With that there was then a lot of sounds of squabbling and complaints from above and though not being able to see these events Meixeng raised one of her eyebrows as she said, "hmm, seems that everyone's very excited huh?" _

_Then in the distance she heard the continuing purring and the struggles between Hayner and Saria as they tried to make Scriptium let go of the two of them, so hearing this she knew what she could do to stop it so whispering quickly she said, "Fuma, Uma?" Hearing their mistress the two small monkeys turned to listen to her and hearing she'd got their attention she told them both, "go and play with Scriptium." _

_With that they chirped happily and at once they left their lady's shoulder and quickly arrived in front of the living quill and as she continued to rub her quilled head into Hayner he complained loudly, "Scriptium get off! Come on! I-"_

"_Eeek! Eeek!" Hearing these little chirps Scriptium stopped and turned, there jumping up and down happily were Uma and Fuma who chatted to her revealing that they wanted to play now with her!_

_Seeing this Scriptium in seconds quickly released Hayner and started to chase after Uma and Fuma who were now all playing their favourite game, hide and go tag!_

_Sighing finally glad that he was released he got himself up as he dusted himself off his comic still in his hand as he breathed out, "finally freedom!" _

_Saria on the floor relieved herself replied, 'indeed! Oh Scriptium is just a little bit too loving!" _

_Seeing her on the floor Hayner paused for a moment before he reached his free left hand down and as he did he asked her, "hey?"_

_Hearing him ask Saria looked to him and seeing his hand she then heard him say, "want a hand up?" _

_To which for a moment she paused herself as she then nodded her head and replied, "yes... thank you." With that she was back up on her feet again. _

_Seeing that things were back to normal for a moment Ody was glad as he said, "well I'm glad that that's got sorted out." _

_Hearing him Meixeng then moved herself over to him as she hugged her arms around his shoulders as she told him, "ohh... you're too stressed Ody, want me to help you relax?" _

_At these words and feeling her softness Ody blushed madly red as he quickly replied, "um no I think that won't be necessary I-"_

"HEY! Look over here will ya!"

_Quickly turning around everyone looked in the direction of the mirror and it was then finally they all saw Nozomi, Riku, Mickey and Cait sith._

Her ears hurting from the sudden shout Nozomi looked at the small cat on her shoulder with annoyance as she said, "hey Cait sith!" With that the small cat turned as she told him, "that was really rude you didn't have to-"

"Yes I did lass! Otherwise them lot would never realise we're all standing here! This was gonna go on all night if I did nothing!" He said giving her now a telling off!

Then suddenly before anymore angry words could be exchanged suddenly,

"_Everyone!" _

Suddenly turning Nozomi saw along with everyone else that all the inhabitants of that abandoned house had now all gathered together in front of the mirror, they all looked on with excited and happy eyes to see them all there.

Seeing them herself Nozomi's happiness returned in seconds as she responded, "hi guys!

Riku seeing them all as well responded, "hey!"

Mickey then spoke too, "hi fella's!"

_Saria seeing her old friend and the rest of them spoke out," It's so great to see you all again! How have you been?"_

Nozomi smiled as she replied, "oh we're fine! We're great Saria! You all look happy yourselves!"

_At this comment Saria nodded happily and interjecting herself Meixeng then spoke as she still had her arm around Odyeux as she said, "yep! We're all a big happy family here!"_

Hearing this from Meixeng Riku replied to her, "well I'm glad to see you're doing so well!"

_To which Meixeng replied, "oh yeah I certainly am, right honey?" She asked as she looked to Odyeux mischievously._

_Ody feeling flustered at this comment laughed awkwardly as he said, "uh yeah... we're all well."_

_Olette looking tough had to ask, "what have you guys all been up to! Where've you been?" _

With that there was a huge array of explanations and questions as everyone relayed their story.

_After relaying the whole story to everyone there was silence amongst them all... Pence was then the one to say, "wow! You guys have been through a lot!"_

Mickey nodded as he replied, "yeah we have! But it's been a good journey!"

_Then Olette asked, "so now you guys are going to be travelling through time?" _

Nozomi made a nod to this as she said, "yeah apparently, that should be something huh?"

_Ody nodded at this himself as he said, "I see..." then thinking about this boy Kagi he asked them, "have you guys come across anymore Lachesis reports?" _

At once remembering one of the main reasons why shed contacted Ody she told him, "oh yeah! Yeah we have!" Then turning, "Cait sith?"

Hearing his cue the small black and white cat nodded as he said, "aye lass!" With that he took the report from her and then in a sparkle of yellow light the report was teleported to Ody who caught in his hands in moments.

_Holding the papers in his hands he gazed at them and quickly calling upon his own power he summoned a small quill, and with it in moments everyone watched as strings of letters came off of the pages and weaving the words like a conductor would direct a music in an opera the pages at once became clear and eligible to read as they returned to the pages. Then quickly touching his badge on his chest the pages were taken from his hands and in moments they were delivered back to their owners. _

Catching the pages in her hands Nozomi looked through his work and said amazed, "wow! This is amazing as always Ody!"

_Nodding as she said this he replied, "it's all right don't worry, I hope you find this report useful to you all and when you find the last two I'll deliver them straight back to you!"_

Smiling glad to hear this Mickey replied, "yeah we will Ody! Thanks again!"

_Shaking his head the responsible and happy writer replied, "it's no trouble but please take care in those doors all right?" _

Riku hearing him say this replied, "don't you worry we will be! You guys all just look after yourselves all right?"

_Saria hearing him say this replied, "yes we will, it's been wonderful to talk to you all! Let's speak again soon!" _

Smiling as she said this Nozomi replied, "yeah let's!"

_Hayner then said, "and watch where you're going! Don't you be as clumsy as we are!" _

Cait sith then at this point retorted, "too much to hope for there lad!"

To which Nozomi looked at Cait sith annoyed but then turning around she heard another voice speak.

"_Nozomi..." _Looking she then saw that it was Araxne who had been mainly quiet up to this point, Nozomi became quiet herself as she heard her say,_"please be safe... all of you be careful!" _

Glad to see her silent caring side Nozomi nodded to her as she replied, "yeah we will don't worry Araxne, we'll see you all again real soon!"

_Meixeng listening to all of this then told her, "well TTFN then! You all take care of yourselves now!" _

_With that as the screen was fading out as everyone spoke out, "bye!"_

_However in the distance Ori complained,"hey I haven't had a chance to talk! What about that carnival! Why can't we go! I want to-"_

With that the picture blacked out and seeing they were all getting along so well made Nozomi really happy as she said, "aww I'm so glad they're not all lonely anymore, it's so great to see."

Nodding at this still on her shoulder Cait sith told her, "yeah, yeah, now come on we gotta get moving!"

A little annoyed at his impatience Nozomi responded, "fine, fine then!"

But as she started to move Mickey asked her, "Nozomi can I look at the report please?"

Hearing him ask for it Nozomi looked at him and then with no hesitation she replied, "sure here," with that she handed the report to the small mouse king who then started to look at the documentation with serious eyes.

Seeing them all coming happy to see they had a great conversation with their friends Merlin told them, "all right lads! This way then!"

With that they all began to follow the master magician once again.

After no more than maybe ten or possibly fifteen minutes everyone arrived in the space where the first door of time was located, looking everyone saw that it was situated in the middle of a round open cobbled area.

There were flowers decorated in a semi circle all around and where people would walk in the centre the door was causing an obstruction, so it was clear it had to be moved, carnival or not.

Looking at it, the so-called portal of time wasn't really that much to talk about, it was a white door quite tall in size and wooden in material, but if you had not known what it was you may simply believe it to be a simple stage prop perhaps?

Gazing at it as she walked around it Nozomi was curious, looking at the top of it she noticed within its stained glass window at its top was a red and golden patterned design of a roaring lion, seeing it she wondered, 'why's that on it?'

Looking at it himself Cait sith spoke up, "so this here's a door of time huh?"

Merlin nodded, "correct yes."

Echoing her own thoughts Cait sith responded, "not much to see though is it?"

Hearing the small black and white cat say this Merlin replied, "to the naked eye perhaps but I must warn you lads!" With that the lot of them listened to an explanation of being careful not to mess with the timeline or give in to temptation.

As this occurred in the background unbeknownst to them all three pairs of eyes gazed at the scene, looking at this group of people Greeble spoke, "uh? I see... so these are the new visitors we've had huh?"

Looking at them Peekaboo spoke, "they're not much to talk about! Can we go and eat now?"

Annoyed at his accomplice as he said this Greeble spoke, "are you mad1 We can't go now! We still haven't found anything to keep Bebuzzu fed! If Irma discovers-"

"They're there!"

Distracting the two arguing carers Bebuzzu licked its lips as it then said, "two delicious lights!" Putting Peekaboo and Greeble on edge suddenly Bebuzzu geared itself back as it cried out, "they're mine!"

With that it suddenly dove out of the bushes and aimed itself at its targets!

Unaware Cait sith pricked his ears as he heard something turning he asked, "what's-"

Suddenly he was smacked off of Nozomi's shoulder as she turned shocked as she cried out, "hey what the!"

Suddenly then shocking everyone entirely they all saw that Cait sith was now in the jaws of a... book?

It was a brown leather clad book with a single purple orb which made its eyes, it also had gold lining with sharp teeth designed into it! It was a creepy old thing.

Cait sith's tail and bottom were sticking out of the thing as he was twitching and turning trying to get himself out! Everyone was wide eyed at this ridiculous scene, what the heck was going on!  
In the distance Peekaboo and Greeble were just at shocked at Bebuzzu's sudden impulse as they had no way to think of a coverup for this!

Meanwhile the living book himself was struggling with the so-called delicious morsel in his mouth but then as he realised what was there on his delicate tongue he cried out, "PAH!" With that he spat the scottish black and white cat out as he cried out, "yuck! Pah! Cat hairs! Pah!"

Landing on the floor his head aching and annoyed beyond all measure at this sudden attack Cait sith cried out, "What do ya think yer doin! What's the big idea! I ain't no appetiser!"

At this cry suddenly, "the laws on the case!"

Arriving from seemingly nowhere Bonkers riding on Coco pointed to the hungry tome as he told it, "Bebuzzu! Evil devourer! Escapee of the great Merlin himself! Ya under arrest!"

Perplexed by all this suddenness Riku asked, "devourer?" For he'd never seen a talking book before! Less one that could eat?

Hearing this shout Bebuzzu saw Bonkers and Coco, as he did he said, "yuck! Even more gross yucks!"

At once Bonkers cried back, "we'll show you yucks! C'mon Coco!"

"Kweh!" Came from the chocobo and at once both charged forwards towards the odd spectacle of a book.

Nozomi not getting it asked, "what is going on here?"

But suddenly, "no arrest today I'm afraid!"

Suddenly a purple smoke screen emerged from nowhere and as it did Bebuzzu got lost in it along with everyone else for no-one could see a thing!  
Mickey then cried out, "hey what's happening here!"

At once the voice called out, "sorry for inconveniencing you newbies but you're not up to the standards to be devoured by my wonderful Bebuzzu."

Still confused Nozomi asked, "what! What is-"

Suddenly the purple smoke screen was removed revealing the clear and wonderful sunshine once more and looking around everyone was confused as Bonkers revealed as he cried out, "hey! Where are ya! Show us yer cowardly faces you-"

It was then not only the small bobcat cop noticed but everyone else too, there in the distance standing just some metres away, the one who'd spoken to them all now had Bebuzzu in their hands.

Looking everyone saw a young woman dressed in a trendy black vest which revealed her stomach, on her arms she wore long purple sleeves which exposed her shoulders and hands, she also wore a long decorative purple skirt which revealed her legs to be dressed in black trousers and boots.

Her hair was red in colour and pulled into two long pigtails that were spiky and almost looked leaf like, her red eyes regarded them all with cocky contempt, looking at her as she gazed at her only one word appeared in Nozomi's head-

"It's you ya witch!" Bonkers cried out angered as he saw the girl.

Hearing the annoying bobcat the girl spoke, "oh look it's the rabble, still annoying as ever aren't ya?"

Merlin finally recovering properly himself then also called out, "you young lass! I thought I hadn't seen you in a long time! You return that dangerous tome this moment!"

However unmoved by this demand Irma remarked, "what? And lose my chance to be the best sorceress in all the worlds? I don't think so old man!" With that she summoned a small glowing purple orb and as she did she then called out, "Greeble! Peekaboo!"

At once hearing their lady call out to them it was then the two carers were revealed, one was a small light blue bird with black sunglasses on his head and on his feathery chest was a trendy star badge obviously out of the two he was clearly trying to be the most cool of them as even his feathers were combed back almost like a rock and roll style hair cut.

Then there was the last one, he was plump, pink and round. On his back was a green backpack which inside could be seen bulging from its top were a whole load of lollipops and other sweet snacks, clearly this one was one for food!

Arriving by her side in moments both birds called out, "yes lady Irma!"

Glad to see them arrive she told them, "good response! Now come one! Let's make trails huh?"

However clearly distressed Merlin called out, "oh no! Don't you leave! That book is dangerous! You mustn't take that book with you!"

Riku seeing how distressed the master magician was knew that this was serious so recovering his senses before everyone else he rushed forwards to stop the young witch from escaping as he called out summoning his keyblade, "you stop right there!"

Seeing him come Irma was surprised for a moment but quickly this vanished as instead a smile decorated her features, seeing this suddenly confused Riku when-

"Agh!" He was knocked back as a blade came from nowhere as he was sent flying backwards making him land on the floor painfully.

Seeing this happen Nozomi ran forwards as she cried out, "Riku!" Making it over to him as he lay on the floor she helped him up and looking up she quickly saw who had attacked him.

There were standing two figures, the first one was the main attacker he was a tall young man with a long white coat and hood on with yellow zips decorated in a zig zag pattern, almost like lightning strikes. The coat like Irma's clothes also revealed his shoulders and the top that which underneath was a dark grey with a sharp triangle design revealing a little bit of his chest. He also wore long black trousers and around his middle were a few purple belts which almost looked like woven ropes. This all made him seem very traditional somehow even though he wore trendy belted purple boots.

He had long dark brown and cold blue eyes that stared at them all showing he was ready for battle as his long red hilted samurai sword was bare and held tightly.

Next to him looking just as battle ready was a small bird like Peekaboo and Greeble, though in colour he was black with red tinted feathers on his head, chest and tail, he had a dark purple eyepatch over his right eye and he seemed savage and pirate like as his red eye gazed at them all angrily.

Seeing she was defended well Irma spoke, "well done, Gandrake, Volg."

However the young man Gandrake said nothing as he simply kept his stance ready to strike again and Volg was the one to speak, "no problem lady Irma! Let us go now!"

Nodding Irma replied, "indeed," with that she lifted the purple glowing orb as she said, "bye bye!" With that the orb shone brightly and quickly the lot of them started to vanish but as they disappeared a hungry voice called out, "no let me eat my yummy lights! My lights! My-"

But it quickly the complaints faded away as the group vanished...

Confused by all this Nozomi asked, "um... what was that all about?"

Merlin then sighed as he said,"oh dear they got away again..."

Riku now more well recovered asked, "again?"

Mickey becoming curious asked, "who were they Merlin? And what was that talking book?"

Looking at them all Merlin told them, "that group was... they're under the direction of a young girl... who was at some point going to be my apprentice, Irma."

Nozomi hearing this asked, "Irma?"

Merlin nodded, "yes... she was very good, she has a lot of potential but sadly she wanted results too quickly too soon, she lacks a very important component when it comes to wizardry... patience."

Everyone was silent as Merlin paused again, Bonkers and Coco rode up to him as he continued as they knew what was coming next, "so when the secret library was discovered and I came across... the dark tome titled Bebuzzu she saw it as her chance to become the best magic user in all the worlds."

Bonkers and Coco then became saddened as they continued to look up to Merlin along with everyone else, "so... after I summoned Coco and Bonkers she and her partner Gandrake took the book and a few others where the other birds you saw came from."

Hearing this, this was all terrible! That girl had betrayed Merlin! How selfish did you have to be to do such a thing!

Cait sith once again as though reading Nozomi mind spoke up, "that little wench!" Shaking himself again though he asked annoyed still, "and why would she want such a messed up thing anyway! I mean a book that eats that's just stupid!"

Merlin then told Cait sith and everyone else, "that book is actually a seal that contains a powerful deity of darkness that lives to devour all sources of light."

At this everyone paused with shock but then Mickey spoke, "that's awful! Maybe we should postpone going through these doors! That sounds more-"

"Don't you worry!"

Surprising everyone they all turned to see it was Coco and Bonkers who'd spoken up, looking bold and noble on his steady steed the bobcat cop told them, "me and Coco are on top of it! And the Arcs too! We're workin' together to stop 'em!"

No one could believe they were being lectured by all people, Bonkers! But the little guy continued as he said,"so you guys deal with yer mess and we'll handle them guys, okay?"

Sceptical Cait sith walked on over to him as he asked seriously, "Bonkers mate... are ya sure ya can handle this?"

Nodding the cop cat replied, "absolutely!" Then turning down he asked, "right Coco?" To which the small chocobo kweh'd happily in agreement.

Looking back to Cait sith he told him, "see! Now you guys get a move on! We gotta get back to the chase!" With that he manoeuvred his friend chpcobo as he continued, "let's get goin' Coco!" With that at once both cop and chocobo were on the case to search for those dastardly villains.

Staring blankly as this all occurred Nozomi was quiet... things had really become interesting now.

However Cait sith satisfied spoke again, "well yer heard that copper and coco! We better get to the task at hand!"

With that though they were all still stunned and definitely unprepared... the next stage of their adventure was to begin.


	128. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 1

_**Chapter CXXV: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part I**_

Still in awe knowing that the portals of time had emerged from Hari, Pete had listened to Maleficent as she had explained how the doors had come into being and finally she came to the end of her sentence as she asked him, "so do you understand Pete?"

Pausing for a moment he was unsure of how to answer at first so scratching the back of his head he replied, "uh... well I think so there Maleficent, so Hari basically gets a copy of one o' them doors and... we can use it whenever right?"

Annoyed seeing that he hadn't got the more important details the witch of darkness simply sighed, but at least he was able to understand THAT much, "correct... now for your next course of action.`'

With that Pete stood to attention as he knew he couldn't look foolish now! However Maleficent turned away from him and turned to Hari again as she walked over and taking one of her long strands of hair she stroked it with her long nailed fingertips as she told her, "Hari... " at the sound of her name being spoken her servant looked at her with her deep green emerald eyes, smiling glad that she'd got her attention Maleficent went on, "I wish for you to go through that portal! Bring me back even more hearts! And the darker you find and make... the happier I shall become."

As his mistress spoke continuing to hold Hari this way, Pete was completely creeped out! This felt so wrong! But he couldn't stop it so simply he listened on as he heard the first time in a long time, Hari's voice, "understood."

Hearing this confirmation Maleficent was pleased and at last she released her hair and as she did after a moment Hari walked forwards and made her way to the door that had the decorated pattern of the golden lion and red stained glass. Stopping before it she turned back and looked to Pete.

Staring at her himself quiet still Pete didn't know what to do or say but then once again Maleficent spoke, "Pete."

Turning he looked to her again and as she regarded him with annoyance she told him, "go with her... and make sure this time... you do not fail me." She ended with a sinister tone.

Hearing it chilled Pete entirely from the inside out but quickly not wanting to lose face he replied back being as jovial as he could, "right ya are Maleficent! Leave it to me and Hari here! We'll both make ya proud!' With that he walked on quickly towards his accomplice and then standing beside her he told her, "well let's get goin' through that door there Hari!"

However the emotionless girl didn't reply to him as she looked at him with her blank eyes, removing his smile in moments Pete watched as she quietly walked forwards and opened the door and went on through... looking after her as she entered the light of time he wondered as he slowly went in to catch up to her, 'why's she so cold now?'

With that as the fat imbecile went and followed after her obedient servant, the door closing behind them Maleficent said, "now..."with that she turned back to look at her apprentice Uriax, who still had not managed to return to his original form as he continued to writhe and turn viciously in the light webbed net.

Smiling at him finding it amusing as he twisted and turned Maleficent spoke as she pointed one of her long nailed fingers to her mouth, "let us begin the re-education..."

_Holding for dear life as she held onto a nearby dead tree branch a young female lion cub breathed in and out gasping from the adrenalin rush that was pulsing through her little body, for now she was in a life or death situation!_

_For what was supposed to have been a simple stroll and time of play within the realms of her father's lands had led unexpectedly to a venture of curiosity as she had entered the borders of the out lands, a forbidden place to enter. _

_But as one knows the more forbidden something is, the more tempting that something becomes and this was no different to this young cub. But unexpectedly she had come across another youngster like herself! Though this one as well was very different to her. _

_He was an outsider! Someone she was instructed not to talk to... but just like the outlands, this individual was fascinating!_

_This young cub was a darker colour to her, for she was a young golden yellow cub while he on the other hand was a darker brown with a dark tuft of hair coming out from the top of his head. His eyes were also a fascinating shade of cold green and yellow which were very different to her warm yellow and brown eyes. _

_But the thing above all else that had led her to follow him was one strong sentence that had come from his lips, "an outsider doesn't need anybody! I take care of myself!" As he jumped across a few dead logs in the water as he was showing off._

_For this was the one thing in her life that above all else she wanted to have and that was strength and confidence to stand on her own... but then thanks to this curiosity she had asked awe struck, "really?...Cool!" _

_This had led her to follow this confident cub onto the logs herself, but these logs... were not logs as they had quickly opened their scary scaly eyes and turned opening their enormous jaws revealing sharp and vicious jagged teeth! They had been standing on the back of alligators!_

_As she continued to grasp onto her tree trunk she watched as her young male acquaintance jumped away and across as he was doing his best to avoid the sharp bites and attacks of the aggressive aquatic beasts! As he went past her she called out scared, "hey what about me?" As she continued to cling to the tree branch. _

_Turning back as he concentrated to keep himself safe, he told her, "I'll distract them! Run! Whoa!" With that he ran and jumped on forwards as he continued to avoid the dreaded attacks from the beasts. However in his panic he had made a terrible mistake as he then fell into the water and sadly in this state he was at his most vulnerable, for not all cats are designed to swim!_

_The alligators seeing this vulnerability all immediately set their sights on the cub! Even the alligator whom the young female cub was trying to keep at bay turned away from her as it followed its brethren to consume their prey. _

_Seeing it turn away from her immediately the young female cub looked to where the hungry beast was going and seeing what it was she called out distressed, "look out!" _

_Panicking himself the young male cub tried desperately at an attempt of swimming however this was not working as he only managed to make it to a nearby branch, but then the alligators were on top of him and as one opened it's sharp toothed mouth to consume him he cried out, "agggh!" _

_But suddenly before anything hideous could occur the young female cub appeared as she had jumped from gator to gator before she leaped upon the nose of the attacking alligator thus shutting its mouth shut and quickly looking on worried she told him, "move it!" _

_Quickly taking her cue the young male cub did just that as he quickly did his best at climbing though he was soaking wet and shivering from the water and fear as he climbed the branch desperately to get away from the viscous beasts!_

_After a brief moment the young female followed after him as she quickly jumped from the alligators nose and landed on the branch as it continued to snap after her angrily! _

_Making it to the top quickly and joyfully the young male cub jumped back onto the sweet solid earth once more, just as excited to reach it the female followed after him but before she got to the top suddenly the branch beneath her shook and trembled and as it did she dug her sharp claws into it! Looking down she saw the alligator she had jumped upon was biting into the branch and was trying to destroy it and send her toppling into the deathly waters!_

_Seeing this quickly she moved as she jumped panic stricken and landed back upon the safe warm earth again as the branch was quickly destroyed and sent toppling into the water below... _

_Her legs and paws on the ground she breathed in and out quickly from exhaustion as her tongue also peaked in and out from the fierce situation she had been in. Her fellow escapee was just the same but he had the strength still to stand up upon his legs... then after a few more moments the two finally recovered. _

_Curious they looked to each other and then back down below over the edge as various numbers of alligators all crowded together and looked up at them both hungrily and angrily as their prey had got away from them all. _

_As both cubs watched the alligators continue to hiss and snap at them the female cub seeing what she had done forgot her fear and exhaustion as she became excited and breathed, "I did it!"_

_Then the feeling increased more as she cried out truly amazed, "I did it!" With that she blew a raspberry at all the dumb alligators as they continued to snap away, feeling proud as well the young male cub laughed out, "hah!" With that both the young ones walked away from the ferocious scene below them. _

_As they walked through the grass and came through to a clear patch, still highly excited the female cub spoke on, her happiness shining through her laughter, "whoa man! Did you see the size of those teeth! They were going rawr! Rawr! Rawr!" Then once again she fell into a fit of giggles. _

_The young male cub found this behaviour... unusual but yet amusing as he gazed at this female with a bemused smile on his face, though unaware to both of them a pair of angry hostile eyes watched on from the shadows as they continued to play away. _

_Finishing her excited little chatter the young female spoke out to her now new friend, "we make such a good team! And you!..." then as she gazed at him... there was something she hadn't noticed before...she then finished saying, "you're really brave!" _

_As this young female looked at him like this he didn't know how to react as first but then hearing the positive description he smiled brightly as he replied feeling proud once again, "yeah! You were really brave too!" At this point the young female became bashful however not noticing being as young as he was the male cub finally introduced himself as he said, "my name's Kovu." _

_Then taking the cue finally the female spoke her name as she got up close to him and said,"I'm Kiara..." _

_In the shadows at the sound of this one name the anger inside the hidden observer intensified as an angry growl escaped her throat as she continued to watch this scene..._

_Feeling pleased at knowing her new friends name Kiara immediately became playful and so sticking her tail in to the air she looked as though she was ready to pounce as she suddenly touched Kovu's arm as she told him, "tag you're it!" With that she jumped back as she waited with anticipation for him to begin the chase!_

_However... he did nothing! _

_He seemed to be bewildered as he looked at her blankly as she continued to jump back and forth as though waiting for something from him. _

_Seeing that he hadn't seemed to have got it again Kiara poked his other paw as she told him still excited, "tag you're it! You're it!"WIth that she continued to let out a series of excited giggles. _

_Strangely still he still didn't seem to get it as he continued to stare away at her with an odd uncertainty, what did she want from him? _

_The excitement fading away slightly from her giggles Kiara approached him feeling odd herself as she then decided to spell it out for him and stop this awkwardness between them, "hello? You run, I tag! Get it!" _

_However clearly... he hadn't got it as he simply stared at her sceptically. _

_Annoyed at this Kiara asked him then, "what's the matter! Don't you know how to play?" However a silent moment occurred between them both... seeing this Kiara felt the awkwardness again as she said, "oh?" But suddenly it hit her! So quickly getting on her paws she jumped left and right as she let out a series of "Grrr! Grrr!" As she hopped back and forth as she hoped this would give him the clue he needed to get what this game was about. _

_At that moment it seemed something had clicked in Kovu's mind as he seemed finally to have got it and so he spoke, "oh?" Then getting down on his own paws he was about to make a series of 'grrs!' Himself and pounce forwards when suddenly a huge shadow came over him as an almighty roar came out, "RRRWWOOAARRGGHH!"_

_Scaring him Kovu stepped back as quickly another angry "RRRWWOOAARRGGHH!" Came forth which in turn terrified Kiara as she looked on with widened eyes. _

_It was then revealed to be two adult lions who had come forth, one a tall and striking male with a rich and vibrant red mane with golden fur and warm yellow brown eyes that looked at the other with protective angered eyes. _

_The other was a lioness though tall too she was not as noble as her claws were exposed, she was also a paler shade of yellow and was clearly savage as her fur was uneven in certain places and she even had a hole in her right ear, showing she had seen battle. _

_Both staring down the other with fierce looks the lions spoke out one another' s names, _

"_Zira!"_

"_Simba!"_

_As the young cubs stared at both fierce opposites staring down each other there was a sound of rusting from behind and looking Kiara saw it to be her mother, the lioness and queen Nala and her fathers closest friends and her caretakers, the rich brown wart hog Pumba and standing on his head the yellow brown haired meerkat Timon. Other lions then began to gather around them as they now had Zira and Kovu surrounded... _

_Timon was not one often to speak aggressively but looking at Zira he commanded her mad, "Get out of out pride lands, ya invadin' hussy!" _

_Hearing these words from one so pathetic Zira's anger inside flickered tremendously as she asked him aggressively, "your pride lands! With that she growled at both Timon and Pumba, they then quivered in fear just as much as Kiara as she stared at this enraged lioness. _

_Zira then stood mad as she corrected these imbeciles, "these lands belonged to Scar!" _

_Anger boiling inside of him Simba told her as he reminded her of her place, "I banished you from the Pride Lands! Now you and your young cub! Get out!" _

_Hearing the angered tone in this lion's voice made the young male cub shake entirely for there was no one as else as terrifying to him apart from-_

" _Oh haven't you met my son? Kovu? He was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints and become king!" As his mother circled him it almost sounded arrogant as she was proudly boasting of his lineage to the so-called king of the Pride Lands. _

_Simba hearing Scar's name looked at Kovu with agitated eyes as he once more growled at him making the young scared lion cub shiver and tremble where he stood. _

_Timon in the distance having recovered his confidence laughed as he said, "that's not a king! That's a fuzzy maraca!"_

_Annoyed at this jester Zira corrected the impudent rodent as she told him and everyone else, " Kovu was the last born! Before you exiled us to the Out Lands! Where we have... " Then her tone became saddened as she mourned over the harshness they had all been dealt, "little food, less water." _

_However not losing face or showing any sympathy Simba reminded her,"you know the penalty for returning to the Pride Lands!" _

_But then Zira corrected him herself as she told him, "but the child does not!" But then an evil smile coming over her face the female lioness told him, "however... if you need your pound of flesh... here!" With that she pushed her poor small shivering and terrified cub before Simba to where he would face his mercy or wrath. _

_Looking at the young poor scared little Kovu, Simba could see what she was playing at, trying to make him the villain and in the wrong... but he knew better and so looking at Zira's arrogant evil smile, he told her, "take him and get out!" Then turning again he made his own way to leave along with the rest of his court as he pointed out to them all, "we're finished here!" With that he picked up Kiara by the scruff of her neck. _

_Still feeling horribly nervous as she was picked up, she was turned as her father turned and once more faced the sinister Zira as she told him, "oh no Simba! We have barely begun" Then she looked to the small shivering princess the evil smile still not leaving her face as an evil laugh then echoed from it, making her feel even more dread inside. _

_However with courtesy Zira at the same time decided to take her own leave so turning around she went back and picked up Kovu but not by the comforting scruff of his neck but instead she held him with her teeth that dug into him ever so slightly that made him wince. As he was lifted and started to be taken by his mother he heard Kiara softly and sadly as she whispered to him, "bye..." as she was taken by her father and his pride to their luscious and green lands._

_Kovu knowing she probably couldn't hear him replied anyway too, " bye..." with that the two were divided as he was taken to the harsh wastelands that were his home and where his pack resided... in the Out Lands. _

__

_When he returned home his mother was clearly furious with him as she threw him into a half shaped dead cut log that acted as a cradle, shivering into it his mother demanded from him, "what were you doing!" _

_Shivering Kovu answered her scared, "nothing!" _

_Zira then reminded him once more of his place as she told him, "who has made us Outsiders!" _

_At once still shivering badly Kovu answered her, "Simba!" _

_Seeing him answer Zira asked him again, "who made us Out Siders!" _

_Once again still shivering from the harshness of his mother's voice Kovu answered her, "Simba!"_

_Then finally came the most important question of them all to Zira, "who killed Scar!"_

_Again Kovu answered with that same name that infuriated his mother so much, "Simba!" _

_Angered still at his weak state Zira lectured him again as she told him,"what have I told you about them!" _

_Scared still Kovu answered her as he wanted to make things better and stop the harshness in her voice, "I'm sorry mother! I uh!She didn't so bad, oh I, I, I thought that we could be-"_

"_Friends!" His mother finished for him._

_Shivering still Kovu saw he hadn't made things any better at all and so he lay in his cradle paralysed with fear as Zira continued on still outraged, "you thought you'd get to the daughter! And Simba would welcome you with open arms! What an idea!"For this was ludicrous even to her! But wait, no! As she considered she turned as her anger vanished and in moments she told him now with a triumphant smile, "what... an idea!"_

_Surprising him suddenly Zira grabbed his tail and he didn't know how to react with his mother like this but then suddenly she stroked her face into him as she seemed to become almost gentle in the blink of an eye as she told him, " I'm so proud of you!" Then suddenly before he could feel comfortable Zira stroked him across his belly with her sharp claws that were painful as she spoke on, "you have the same conniving mind that made Scar so!"Then she gripped her paw suddenly that really hurt him as he quivered but then all at once she released him as she finished saying, "powerful..."_

_Trying to recover now from this sudden grip Kovu looked to his mother who had now moved behind the cradle as she held her right claw out and spoke brimming with evil pride, "I now see the path! To our glorious return... to power!"_

_In the distance the rest of the pack hearing their leader lioness roared with just as anticipated eagerness at what could be theirs once more, however Kovu didn't share this thought... for he didn't want to hurt his new friend! So he tried to speak, "but I don't-"_

"_Hush!" His mother spoke silencing him in moments scared, but then once again becoming sinisterly tender she went to her son as she told him, " hush my little one," then taking on a babyish motherly tone she told him, "you must be exhausted!" Then putting her head into him she stroked him trying to soothe his fear as she told him, "now sleep my little Kovu, let your dreams take wind... for when you're big and strong... you will be a king." _

_Seeing his mother was at least pleased now tiredly filled Kovu with relief so seeing this he smiled ever so slightly as he told her as she left through the door once more, " goodnight..." _

_Smiling as she heard him Zira replied, "goodnight my little prince..." with that she left the enormous termite mound where she and her pride resided and with that Kovu closed his eyes finally as he could sleep to some degree with peace. _

_However as she left the mound and now stood staring at the night sky as the moon shone down brightly and chillingly Zira smiled cunningly to herself as she said, "tomorrow your training intensifies!" This was marvellous victory would be theirs! The Pride Lands would be **THEIR **home and Simba would be-_

_Suddenly her thoughts were distracted as something fell from the sky looking on Zira had never seen anything like it! The only thing that came close to mind of what it could be even was what had been called a falling star! It gleamed and shone with orange glowing light and as she watched she saw it suddenly strike the ground of the Out Lands with a sound of ringing and a shine that blinded the evil lioness for a brief moment. _

_Seeing it she asked absolutely baffled, "what... is this?" Quickly then she ran forwards to see what this strange object was? As she approached she saw not a rock, but a living figure that breathed in and out slightly as though it were taking no more than a peaceful nap. _

_She was silent but was on guard as she saw the figure awaken, watching she saw it stand on its own four paws and as it did it shook itself as though it really were just awakening from a nap!_

_A female voice then spoke as it said, "whoo! Well... that was a real rush!... So where've I had my-" the voice stopped as it turned and saw it was being watched by curious red eyes, seeing this the female was silent for a moment but then she smiled as she told Zira, "well... greetings to you, Ruby eyes..."_

It was now the present, how time had flown! It didn't seem that long ago to her that Kiara had been but a young cub but now she was a full grown lioness, tall, beautiful and noble like her mother! But she still hadn't lost that same child eagerness at being able to stand on her own!

Today she'd been given the chance to do just that! Today was her first hunt! And she was going to do it well! It didn't seem she would ever get the chance due to her father's very over protective nature since past events but she was glad that at least he could trust her to do this... she'd show all of them!  
On all paws she geared herself in the green grass and there they were! Her prey! All of them were antelopes, eating away at the rich green vibrant grass of the Pride Lands … they were unaware of her. This was her chance! Ready she put one paw forwards but suddenly and unexpectedly she snapped a twig and at once her prey heard her and quickly seeing her they all ran!

Seeing them getting away Kiara tried to chase after them but it was no use as she didn't have the edge of surprise! Slowing down before she wasted more energy she saw it was no use...stopping she sighed as she bowed her head down, maybe she wasn't cut out for this after all? How could she capture these fast and elusive antelope? How could she-

Suddenly there was a ringing in the distance! Hearing it Kiara turned her face up and looking she quickly saw something glowing and shining with white light in the distance, curious she wondered aloud, "what's that?"

Then all at once the ringing stopped and as it did there was a cry of voices as there was a sound of tumbling, "hey! Whoa! Ow! Ah!" Hearing these voices the princess of the Pride Lands paused utterly puzzled but then quickly she rushed forwards to investigate and see who had come into her lands.

On the ground Nozomi cried out, "oww that hurt!" She shook her head and then turning she saw the door of time was still there behind them as it shut its white doors once again.

Looking at it annoyed she then turned and asked aloud, "why did we all topple through anyway? We all just walked through normally and-" suddenly she stopped as she saw her hand, or what should have been her hand. But instead now she had a paw! A cat's paw!

Startled she was silent as she gazed at it, then flexing it in and out she then saw claws retract in and out as she did this! It was real! A real cats paw! Then looking behind herself she saw that she had a long tail again! But looking she then saw that it was white with dark grey stripes, then looking to her paw she saw the rest of her arm and saw that it was white with the same stripes too!

Seeing it she asked, "this is? This means! Oh whoa! Whoa!" Turning around she saw a small blue pond nearby under a single tree, looking into the blue water she saw the full transformation that had happened to her, she was now a small tiger cub! She had a white body with dark grey stripes all over her, on her cheeks the stripes formed almost wing like shapes, her ears were also the same shade of grey, though a fringe of her black hair was on the top of her head with a single long strand that still held her cherry blossom clip on it. Around her neck as well was her crescent moon locket and as she turned around one last time she saw too that on her hind legs a couple of tufts of black hair were in the same place where her long veils would have been.

Seeing this she was astounded, "a tiger! I've become a tiger!"

Waking up hearing her astonished voice it was then Riku finally regained himself as he asked, "what? Ah!"

Hearing him Nozomi became worried and she turned around quickly, then without another word she ran ran over to him as she asked him, "hey, Riku are you okay? Are you-"

But then looking at him she saw that he had been transformed too! But he wasn't a tiger like she was, instead he'd been transformed into a lion cub, a white one in colour with his fur, but the tip of his tail, under belly and his long tufts of hair looked silver to her. On his left leg he wore the white hand warmer that he always carried with him too. Then as he opened his eyes and revealed his pale blue eyes she couldn't help but think he looked amazingly beautiful like this...

Shaking his head unaware of his transformation Riku looked to Nozomi and saw her astonished face and became just as surprised himself at seeing what she had changed into, he then started to ask, "why have you-"

"Ugggh!' Quickly then both tiger and lion were distracted as the king was beginning to come to, at once they both called out, "your majesty!" They then ran to his side.

Looking over at him Nozomi asked him, "your majesty! Mickey are you okay? Are you-"

But then as he got up both Riku and her couldn't help but look at Mickey oddly for the transformation that had occurred to him was certainly different then most. For he was black in colour all over with pale yellow fur over his belly, he was still mouse shaped to a degree but he had long legs that looked kangaroo like, he also had a long black tail with a tuft of pale yellow fur at the end.

As the king finally woke up he looked oddly at both Nozomi and Riku himself as he shook his head, he must have been disorientated? Then he asked, "gosh that must have been a real heavy tumble there fellas! I think I'm seein' things here that-"

"Ya ain't there Mickey mate!" Turning around everyone saw then Cait sith some distance behind them and he was... the same looking though maybe a little smaller slightly.

This kind of deflated Nozomi inside slightly, no matter what world they'd been to when a transformation had occurred he never changed at all! Speaking her thoughts she said aloud, "well looks like you'll never change."

To which answering back Cait sith replied sounding cocky, "that I won't lass! But it's nice to have a bit of feline companionship! I gotta say! I'm sure we'll be perrffect company to each other!" To which he then laughed out loud.

Annoyed by this neither Riku nor Nozomi were amused whatsoever however standing on his feet Mickey simply looked on confused, but then looking around himself he asked aloud, "so what kind of place do you reckon we're in fella's?"

To which then both Nozomi and Riku looked away from Cait sith who was continuing to laugh away rolling around on the ground, the landscape was grand and open. It was filled with rich green grass and lush trees dotted here and there under a bright blue sky and there were also rocks littering around. In the distance Nozomi could see a huge rock / mountain structure that was rich red in colour. It almost seemed to be in an abstract way like rocky castle... but then shaking her head she turned again as she looked to the white door of time as she thought to herself, 'who wished for a place like this?'

But Riku finishing his observations looked to the blue pond again and then back to the king as he said, "well... it's definitely wild, that's all I can say and obviously since we're animals, that means more then likely there won't be any other humans around."

Mickey nodding at this agreed as he said, "yeah, I'd say yer right there... so the next question is what do we-"

"Hey you!" Turning around all startled everyone then saw an adult lioness approach them and as she did she had a serious look on her face. She wasn't pleased!

This put everyone on guard in moments, however Cait sith being as daft as he was at that moment didn't notice, but then hearing a gist of the voice he asked aloud, "huh what?"

Then looking down at this small odd feline the lioness put her nose to him showing him her displeased face, seeing this Cait sith paled inside and quickly backed out from under her and as he did he quickly ran up and placed himself onto Nozomi's back as he held onto her for dear life.

Rolling her eyes as now he was treating her as a steed Nozomi turned to the female lioness again, she was quiet as she heard her say, "what do you all think you're doing on my father's lands?"

Nozomi repeated quietly, "father's lands?" But knowing this wasn't the time to puzzle over it she replied, "um... well uh, you see um...?"

The female lioness though was not pleased wanted an answer so she asked again, "where do you come from! Are you from the Out Lands?"

Hearing the anger in her voice Mickey knew then it was his turn to step in, so speaking up he acted politely as he put one of his small paws to his chest as he told her, "oh uh? Sorry there... we don't mean any harm to ya or ya father... we're just passers by, we've only just come here and-"

However the key question hadn't been answered as the lioness asked again,"are you from the Out Lands!"

Stopping the king in moments Riku saw things were beginning to get a little out of hand so he spoke for the king as he told her, "no we do not... we don't mean harm as my friend has said!"

Nozomi then nodded as she added quickly, "yeah we come in peace, total peace!"

Hearing these three odd new strangers say this the lioness regarded them all quietly for a moment, looking at them she saw that they looked nothing like the Out Landers she'd seen in her time...then after a moments consideration she acknowledged them with a nod as she said, "all right then... that's fine, but where do you all come from? What're you doing here?"

Sighing with relief seeing that things were going well Nozomi replied trying to muster a smile, "ha, ha well you see we came through this door here and-"

"Nozomi!" Riku spoke harshly making her stop in seconds, then quickly realising she'd been stupid Nozomi put her striped paws to her mouth stopping herself.

The lioness asked curious asked, "door? What door do you speak of?"

Hearing this everyone was quiet for a moment, she couldn't see the door of time? It was right there behind them shining in the warm sunlight, maybe this was another aspect of the doors, people of the past or future couldn't see them. Only those of the present... but then why would they since they\d come to the future and in the past they'd? Nozomi couldn't compute this as it was going to get too mind boggling!

Recovering though Mickey spoke up for his tiger friend as he told the lioness, "uh, it's a figure of speech there, what my friend means is that we all came from the door lands... it's a far off place from here! Real far off!"

The lioness hearing this was a little sceptical of this still as she asked, "oh really?"

Riku nodded as he made an explanation himself, "yeah, it's a very cold place... full of," then remembering his nickname Nozomi had given him though it annoyed him it gave him a picture to work with, "snow... and ice... that's why we're all quite pale in colour."

Hearing him say this Nozomi sighed again as Mickey and Riku had covered really well for her and so she spoke up herself, "yeah and um... that's why we came here, we wanted to get away for a while! Warm ourselves up and stuff so... yeah?" she finished ending with another awkward laugh.

With all these explanations the lioness still seemed unsure about them but then after a moment of consideration it seemed to all fit in and seeing that they weren't a threat she relaxed as she told them, "I see then..." but something occurred to her! If they wanted to warm themselves up then perhaps? So turning a smile now decorating her own face she asked,"well if you wanna guys all wanna warm up? Why don't you help me out?"

Surprised at this now warm tone Nozomi asked, "help you out?"

The lioness nodded as she replied, "yeah, since you guys have said you need warming up, you can help me out with my hunt! It's my first time doing it today and those antelopes are really tough for me! If you could help me round them up then I'll help you by making my father allow you all to stay here."

Riku listening to this request asked this female lioness, "and who is your father?"

Hearing this question the lioness told him, "King Simba of the Pride Lands... and I'm his daughter, Princess Kiara!"

Hearing her name Nozomi couldn't believe it! She was getting to meet another princess! So then quickly she spoke, "princess? Wow..." then becoming excited forgetting her fear and awkwardness she spoke again, "that's amazing! It's so nice to meet you miss Kiara!"

Seeing her playfulness and excited face Kiara was amused as this young odd cub, for she reminded her of when she was younger and so she smiled and replied, "well thank you, and you are?"

At once hearing her chance for an introduction she quickly spoke her name, "I'm Nozomi!"

On her back speaking as he waved his fist in the air being positive glad at the peaceful outcome to the situation, "the name's Cait sith yer highness!"

Nodding at this Kiara turned to the young male lion cub and... mouse?

Seeing her look at him it was then he answered, "my name's Riku."

Then finally, "Mickey, I'm Mickey mouse."

Smiling seeing that she'd gained willing and friendly helpers Kiara then told them, "nice to meet you all! Well... let's go hunting!" With that she turned and started to walk back to where her prey would be gathering again.

Smiling seeing she'd yet met more royalty Nozomi was pleased but then Riku walking up beside her told her, "well looks like we've got ourselves into an odd situation again, haven't we?"

Nozomi looking at him told him, "yeah? but that's just normal for us now isn't it? Besides... it'll help us get used to these new forms! Cause I-" With that as she started to walk Nozomi tripped slightly on her paws, but quickly though she regained herself as she was still managing to stand erect. Turning around she felt awkward as she replied,"I'm not used to walking on all fours."

Seeing her like this Riku couldn't help but let out a small laugh and so he told her, "so I see... well then," with that he ran forwards and past her as he told her, "we better get going and practise!"

Nozomi nodded and as she did went to chased after him, while on her back Cait sith called out, "hi ho! Tiger!"

In the distance Mickey called out to them as he went to catch up to them all, "hey wait for me fella's!" For if they had trouble walking on all fours, he now had trouble having to learn to hop around on two long odd legs!


	129. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 2

_**Chapter CXXVI: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part II**_

Walking on cautiously as he put one paw in front of the other Pete followed Hari forwards, once again he had become the tall bulky black lion creature he had been sometime ago, now though unlike before he found it easier to manoeuvre himself but he was very wary of the environment they were in.

It was an awful place eerily dark with a green gloomy light illuminating everything revealing the stone and mortar they were surrounded by, the ground was charred and black as there was a scent of soot and sulphur as something beneath the ground was burning which he felt as well as he walked on.

Touching one particular hot spot he withdrew his paw as he spoke, "ow! That smarts!" Then from behind him he heard the sound of something rumble which made him feel all the more uncomfortable, turning back he asked, "what was that there?!"

Hari though didn't give any of her words of logic to calm his emotional state as she continued to walk forwards with one paw in front of the other herself.

Looking back to her Pete didn't know what to do so he simply continued to follow after her, like him too she had also been transformed into an animal however unlike him she was instead a long and elegant spotted cheetah. But unlike most her fur was a warm a light red like brown which made her an enchanting creature to gaze upon.

As Pete followed her though he wondered to himself, _'why hasn't she said anythin' to me?' _For since they had arrived Hari had not spoken a word to him or looked at him at all, even with all the complaints or little emotes of fright that had escaped from his mouth.

He wondered then, _'just what was she doin when I wasn't with her_?' But as he asked this question Maleficent's evil face and smile came into his minds eye which made him feel an awful dread inside.

But he had to get some communication going between them, even if it was only a little, "hey Hari? Do ya know where we are goin'? Cause I don't and-"

Suddenly Hari stopped in her tracks as Pete did too, he wondered then, "what did I say somethin' ta ?-"

But instead of answering him Hari hid herself as she went behind a particular set of rocks beside them, seeing her go Pete was confused, what was going on? But then suddenly he heard voices in the distance, as he heard them he quickly then did as Hari had done as he quickly ran to the same patch she was in hiding himself away.

Peeking around the corner as he quietly watched on he saw three figures emerge from the bones of an elephant, all three of them were lions. One the male of the group spoke up as he said, "eeewwww! This place even creepier since the hyenas ran off!" Clearly this lion was annoyed and bored with the situation. He was a scruffy creature with what remained of his mane a scratched up mess, his brown fur also showed the same amount of wear and tear. Even his whiskers beneath his yellow and red eyes were a zig zaggy mess.

Beside him was a lioness though she was a rough looking creature she was not as 'flea bitten' as her male counter part, her eyes too also had a shade of yellow but her irises were a shade of cold blue but it was clear they were related to each other as she simply rolled her eyes and went into the charring chasm with a couple of twigs in her mouth.

Trying to keep his composure the lion spoke on as he said, "hey, y'know I'm not scared! Right Jona?" He asked as he turned to their following companion.

Looking at this creature she was a lioness too however unlike the two of her scruffy companions this lioness was very, very well groomed as she had warm yellow fur all over her sleek and graceful body and on the top of her head was a few tufts of orange fur making a fringe. Then looking to her ears there were a pair of golden and emerald engraved earrings that were pierced into them.

Hearing her companion as he spoke to her, Jona looked to him with her golden eyes as she replied coolly, "yeah, Nuka honey, I know..." With that she leaped down herself as she went to catch up to the other lioness.

Charmed all over again as she had called him honey, Nuka quickly went to join the two lionesses in their hunt for the one core objective source of their mission. Fire.

Walking over to the two of them the smile still on his face he heard Jona as she asked the other lioness, "hey? Vitani you sure this thing's faithful?"

Hearing her question the cooled eyed lioness replied to her as she dropped the wood over the edge of the hole, "oh yeah you just wait and see!"

Seeing that the two females were so eager Nuka then decided to try and make more of a conversation and not be left out, "you know I don't know why we have to be here? I mean if Kovu's so special why does he need the three of us for this?"

At the question Jona rolled her yellow eyes as she knew this was going to turn into another typical rant unless she stepped in, so taking her usual casual stride she told him, "because honey... this is somethin' that's called a covert operation of seek and destroy... we're the seekers and hence... Kovu is the destroyer!"

Seeing her look at him with her hypnotising eyes Nuka couldn't help but feel himself melt inside and as he continued to look at her she told him, "you understand now honey? Someone who's gonna be a big bad powerful leader is gonna need the minions to do the dirty work? Right?"

With that Nuka felt jarred inside as he watched Jona walk away coolly as she went to join Vitani again to wait for the fire ignite as she told him, "and why not? Especially

when we're gonna finally get our claws on some good land and prey... hey Vitani?"

Hearing her amused tone Vitani herself brightened too having just as an amused smile on her face looking smug imagining the sweet victory that would soon come to them.

Annoyed at hearing her say this and thinking of the oh so great Kovu again he then told them both, "leader?! Leader!? I could be a leader! I've never had a chance to-"

Suddenly there was a gush of fire that scared Nuka witless as he darted forwards and covered his head with his paws as he cowered as though the whole chasm would blow. Seeing this Vitani rolled her eyes at Nuka's cowardliness while Jona herself simply chuckled, once again highly amused.

Watching this scene quietly still from their rock Pete then spoke quietly as he said, "well those guys sure are different ain't they?"

However once again Hari said nothing to Pete as she simply gazed on, this new lioness with the emerald earrings hanging on her ears... she sensed something... she knew this power!

Finishing her series of chuckles Jona's ears pricked... there was something in the air!Someone was here!

But distracting her suddenly the bout of fire that they'd all been waiting for finally ignited as it burned the twigs and lit them up with red hot flames! Seeing this pleased Vitani spoke up, "that's it!" Quickly then she took one of the twigs into her mouth and being careful she made sure not to burn her lips as she told Nuka and Jona, "now c'mon! Kiara has started her hunt! We have to move quickly!"

Watching her as she went to leave Jona replied to her coolly, "right on then... let's make a move!"With that she took one of the branch's that was left behind into her own mouth and made her way to move.

As she did this and left Nuka went to pick up his own branch but as he did curiosity came over him and as it did he looked over the edge to see what caused and made the fire they were to use. But suddenly in that moment a huge gush of fire emerged that singed and burned Nuka's face! As it burned him Nuka quickly jumped back and shouted out loudly in pain, "WWHHOOAA!"

Surprising Jona and Vitani they looked back and saw that the idiot had been stupid... again! His face was covered in soot and was charred making him even more unkempt then he was already, feeling the burns Nuka coughed out, "pah!"

All at once suddenly shocking all three of the lions there was a huge sound of laughter! There was then a sound of tumbling and a slight rumble as a big bulking black lion lay on the floor in complete hysterics!

Watching this creature as he laughed out loud there was then a voice that called out, "HA! HA! HA! Yer face! Yer face! It's! AH! HA! HA HA!"

Watching on baffled at this... creature? Everyone was silent for many moments before Jona asked aloud with sceptic eyes, "this guy is...?"

Nuka hearing this loud bout of laughter recovered from his initial shock and then he became angered as he dropped the branch from his mouth as he quickly approached this over weight lummox as he was now mad and demanded, "you think this is funny huh?"

Still laughing a little slightly trying to recover himself Pete looked to Nuka and saw his face was still in a total mess and once again he burst out with laughter again as he couldn't believe how stupid he looked and it was so hilariously bad that he couldn't even say another word!

Seeing him laugh away Jona said aloud rolling her eyes, "clearly!" For this guy somehow was being a bigger idiot than even Nuka was!

However becoming angrier and angrier Nuka revealed his claws as he then took his paw back ready to strike Pete in the face as he told him, "I'll teach you for laughing at me!" Opening his eyes then realizing finally where his stupidity had got him Pete looked on with shocked eyes, as he'd messed up badly!

But then suddenly something leaped forwards and came between the singed and outraged lion and the shocked enormous lummox! Scaring Nuka again he quickly backed off as there suddenly standing before them all was an exotic and unusual cheetah!

This again also surprised both lionesses as they gazed upon this creature and seeing her Vitani asked dropping the burning branch in her mouth, "a cheetah here?

Looking at her shocked himself Nuka asked, "what is this?! Who the heck are you!? What're you-"

Then he was halted in moments as the cheetah opened her eyes and revealed her cold emerald green eyes that stilled him in seconds... there was then silence for many moments before finally she spoke, "my apologies."

Taking Nuka aback and even Vitani and Jona who dropped her own branch he was silent before asking baffled,"huh?"

Hari lifting her head then spoke on calmly, "my apologies to you, noble Nuka... my accomplice could not control his humour and lost his composure, I do beg your forgiveness." Looking up at her as she apologised Pete was stunned! She hadn't totally changed after all!

However Nuka being given an apology was baffled for it was rare if he ever got such... subservience but then regarding his composure trying to be 'noble' he spoke, "my forgiveness?! After that humiliation why should I-"

Once again he was interrupted, "I and my accomplice can compensate you, we wish to make our services to be used by a suitable contractor... and looking upon you and your," with that Hari turned her cold eyes to Vitani and Jona as she regarded them for a moment she finished saying, "valiant pride...I feel that our abilities would facilitate you all tremendously,"

At this Nuka became confused for he didn't know what 'facilimradga' or whatever meant and as he puzzled quietly Vitani still next to her fellow lioness asked her quietly, "hey Jona what do ya think? Do you think she and that guy are legit?"

Hearing the question Jona regarded Pete and saw nothing too special about him as he continued to lay on the ground but looking to Hari quietly she felt a burning familiarity inside and as she looked into her cold green eyes... she felt it! Power... vast amounts! A brimming smile then decorated her features as she replied, "mmm... yeah, I reckon Zira will wanna say hello to this gal and guy!"

At these words Vitani was quiet but knowing Jona and her close relations to Zira she knew what and wouldn't please her and so she smiled as Jona walked on over. At that moment it was then Nuka finally managed to think, 'well uh yeah? Well whatever powers you think you can give us! I say you're-"

"Just perfect for us!" Jona pronounced as she stood now next to Nuka and looked at Hari with a keen grin on her face.

Shocking him Nuka spoke out, "Jona!"

Ignoring him Jona continued to stare at Hari and her blank expression and as she did she told her, "I'd say our mighty mother and leader Zira would most like you... why not come and visit us in our cozy little Out Lands?"

Nuka was further shocked! She was taking the initiative from him! However before he could say another word Hari bowed her head to her as she replied, "we would be most humbled... thank you."

Grinning at this as she said this Jona spoke again, "well okay then! Let's go and tell Zira about our new guests!"

However as she turned to leave Nuka complained to her as he said, "Jona are you mad! We have to sabotage Kiara's hunt! Do you know what mother will do to us if we-"

But Jona coolly with her exotic grace turned to him as she put a paw to Nuka's face and told him soothingly, "don't beat yourself up Nuka! I can handle yer old lady! Besides... I'm sure her paws will be sent straight to the sun and back when these new guys show us what they've got!" With that she then put her claws under Nuka's chin which she knew he liked to be tickled in and after a moment or two of doing this he was calm and completely docile as he started to purr away.

Seeing the desired effects done Jona asked him sweetly, "okay?"

Giggling a little at this pleased Nuka replied, "he! He! Okay..." with that he followed after her as she went to join Vitani.

Seeing what she had done calming the hostile situation so quickly Pete was once again impressed beyond all measure and as he looked to Hari he told her, "well done there Hari! That was totally expertly done! You really got them dolts to-"

However he noticed Hari was not even looking at him as she still had her back and tail turned to him and after a moment of silence she walked over to follow the small band of lions forwards leaving Pete look on with sad eyes. Why wouldn't she talk or look at him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crouching on the ground her tail back Nozomi looked on fiercely as the antelope were only a few metre's in front of her...moving her shoulders back ready she was prepared! Taking a step forwards she spoke softly making it barely a whisper, "quietly..."

Then ready she was on her prey!

But suddenly, "charge lads!"

Cait sith blew her cover! Then at once all the antelope all yelped as they all started to flee, annoyed and flustered Nozomi launched herself forwards on her paws as she tried to catch up to them and steer them in the right direction!

Running fast and furiously as she did her best to shepherd the prey she heard in the background, "hey nice going!"

Looking annoyed Nozomi then saw who had spoke to her it was Riku in the distance and then quickly she replied to him, "it's not my fault!"

But quickly hopping forwards Mickey spoke up, "fella's this ain't no time for arguin' we gotta help Kiara!"

Hearing him as he was hopping away trying to steer the antelope too Nozomi called out, "right okay! Sorry your majesty!" With that Nozomi concentrated again hard as she tried to circle the antelope and keep them going in a certain direction!

Seeing that they were all approaching Kiara then was ready too! Without another thought she leaped forwards and headed straight to the antelope but then the long horned herbivores seeing what was going on figured out the predators plan and quickly once again they all darted in out and everywhere getting out of Kiara's reach!  
After another moment or two of chasing trying to keep up to their pace Kiara quickly came to halt and saw that the plan had flopped, "darn! They got away again!"

Coming to a halt gasping for breath seeing they'd failed Nozomi spoke out, "oh not again!"

Falling onto his legs too Riku gasped in and out heavily as they'd now tried this routine at least five times now! It was getting them nowhere fast! So he spoke aloud, 'well it's clear this plan's not going to work!"

Mickey then spoke out himself clearly tired too as he put his long pointed feet up, "yeah... looks like it sadly."

However Kiara didn't want to admit defeat and spoke again, "come on guys don't give up! One more time! Just one more time and I'm sure we'll get somewhere!"

Seeing that she was so keen Riku still couldn't help but feel a bit discouraged as he replied to the lioness princess, "yeah... if someone learns to be quiet!" To which he turned his eyes to a certain someone on Nozomi's back.

Hearing him say this Nozomi too looked up annoyed and said, "yeah Cait sith!"

At these accusations and these angry eyes that looked at him the small black and white cat replied looking annoyed himself, "well excuse me for givin' you fella's a cheerin' battle cry!"

Nozomi then asked him, "Cait sith do you know the meaning of a sneak attack?"

At this he replied, "course I do lass! I just thought you lot were all just practisin'!"

Hearing this Nozomi shook her head and if she were human she would have put her hand to her face!

Kiara then said annoyed, "this isn't practise! We're doing this for real! And you Cait sith! Be silent in the next launch of attack!"

Hearing a telling off from another princess Cait sith shook his hands as he replied, "all right! All right! Lads and lasses! I get the message I won't be sayin' nothin' for the next bit!"

At this though Riku wanted to be certain as he asked him, "you promise?"

To which Cait sith replied by putting his gloved hands to his lips zipping them shut and then crossing his arms he nodded showing he was serious.

Seeing this Mickey replied feeling a little awkward, "uh well thanks Cait sith! Let's try again fella's!"

Nodding Riku got on his feet as he replied, "okay Mickey, okay!" With that he walked forwards and started to follow his majesty and Kiara forwards.

Nozomi getting back on her own feet with Cait sith still riding on her back wondered aloud, "I hope it goes better this time."

Then as she went to move she heard a shuffling sound from behind her, baffling her she turned around quickly and saw!... Nothing?

Unsure at this she spoke, "did something?-"

"Nozomi come on hurry up!" Riku called out to her impatiently.

Hearing him Nozomi quickly forgot the sound and replied, "all right! All right! I'm coming keep your fur on!" With that she ran forwards to catch up to the others.

However unbeknownst to Nozomi and the others the things that had made a stir behind her in the grass moved quickly and silently as they quickly both found a position to hide and settling down the leader spoke up from within an old worn out tree trunk, "tank 'o Charlie alpha! What's your position?"

It was the sneaky meerkat Timon and the so called Charlie was the slightly less bright warthog Pumba standing next to a few rocks he gave a reply as he said unsure trying to be precise as he could with his descriptions, "uh? Upright? Face turned slightly to the left! Tail erect!"

Annoyed seeing that he hadn't got it Timon asked, "why do I bother?" Then putting his hands over his eyes as though they were binoculars he looked around the landscape as he finally got his sights on his target! Proud he spoke up, "aha! There she is!"

Hearing him Pumba asked, "what Kiara?"

To which Timon replied, "of course you dolt! Who else do you think I-" then suddenly he saw something else! "Hold the phone!" He said then concentrating he looked closely and saw with startled eyes cubs and a mouse?!

Watching quietly as Kiara indicated to them with her head for them to sneak and attack again he asked, "where'd those fur balls all come from?"

Pumba curious asked, "fur balls?" Then looking himself he saw the cubs too as they quickly all hid in the high grass and as they did he asked, "oh Kiara's made some friends! Simba will be glad about that!"

However annoyed Timon told him, "friends? They're outsiders! I mean come on have you ever seen a white lion?! Or even a stripy one! And a jumping mouse? Those guys are all suspicious! We gotta get in closer!"

With that Timon started to proceed forwards again but as he did Pumba spoke up as he said, "aww well they don't look so bad to me?" With that he followed Timon into the grass to keep the surveillance up on Kiara.

Watching as her friends hid away in the grass Kiara had a good feeling about this one! This would be it! They'd be able to do it now! So getting into position she prepared herself but as she did she noticed a single pebble near her paw, stepping over it carefully making sure not to make any noise this time she passed over it, smiling she was being conscientious this time. However she was not careful enough as her foot kicked the stone and made the noise that once again made all the antelope go running!  
Annoyed Nozomi cried out, "gggrrr! Not again!" Then quickly she started to chased after them again and as she did quickly the others did too.

On her back though Cait sith cried out, "hey that weren't my fault!"

Now running beside them Riku spoke himself, "yeah rather obvious!" With that all three cats and one mouse chased the antelope and as they all ran forwards suddenly in the distance they all heard two voices cry out in panic as the antelope all ran and jumped over them.

Hearing them Nozomi asked, "huh? Who's that there?!"

As they all approached getting closer and closer they heard one of the voices cry out, "this must be where the deer and the antelope play!"

Then coming to a halt everyone finally saw the two creatures who had cried out, one was a small meerkat with a bob of orange hair on his head and the other was a rich brown coloured wart hog, looking at them as they shivered Riku gazed at them as he asked, "who're these guys?"

At this question the two small animals looked up and then suddenly screamed, hearing them as they did this Cait sith's ears ached as he called out, "hey! Quit the racket will ya!"

It was also hurting Nozomi and Riku's ears but the king being civil as a king should tried to clam things down as he spoke to the small creatures,"fella's we're not here to hurt you! We're-"

"Timon? Pumba? What're you doing here?!" Kiara asked angrily.

At once both Meerkat and Warthog became silent in seconds as they were... busted!

Hearing their names Nozomi asked,"Timon and Pumba?"

Seeing their princess infuriated Timon tried to smooth things over as he said, "uh? Shopping! A nice pelt for the den! Some throw pillows! A little po puree!" To which Pumba simply nodded his head to and throw agreeing with whatever his friend said.

Riku asked sceptically, "po puree?" For where would you find stuff like that in the wild?

However Kiara was not deceived as she said, "my father sent you! After he promised to let me do this on my own! He lied!"

Hearing this it was clear this was bad and Nozomi asked, "lied Kiara what-"

But then Timon spoke trying to calm things down as he said, "no he just doesn't want to see you get hurt or mixed in with... the wrong people." He spoke as he then looked to the new guys.

At these words at once Nozomi and the others were annoyed as Cait sith voiced their thoughts and said, "hey! Who ya callin' wrong ya-"

However Kiara spoke on, "I should have known he'd never give me a real chance! We'll do this elsewhere away from the Pride lands! Come on everyone!"

As she said this and leaped forwards Nozomi called out, "hey Kiara wait up!" With that everyone quickly followed after her leaving Pumba and Timon in the dust as they watched on sadly.

Running into the grass Nozomi ran fast as she caught up to Kiara and as she did she quickly asked her, "Kiara who were those two guys and-"

With that she told her, "they're my father's close friends... and my babysitters!"

Hearing this Cait sith couldn't help but laugh out,"babysitters! Fer you!" To which Kiara looked to the small cat on Nozomi's back with annoyed eyes as he continued, "ya're way too old for that lass why would you need-"

At once the reply came, "because my father doesn't trust me!"

Hearing this Nozomi asked her, "doesn't trust you? But why? I mean all father's should trust their daughter's shouldn't they? Why would-"

Kiara slowed down a little letting Nozomi follow her at more of a walking speed as she became further saddened as she told her, "because my father's too paranoid... because of what happened to my grandfather Mufasa he thinks something horrible will happen to me unless he knows what I'm always doing all the time!... He just doesn't trust me to look after myself at all!"

At these words Nozomi didn't know how to reply...for she'd never known her father and her master... her master had left and trust her to look after herself for so many years, what advice could she possibly give?

But interrupting her thoughts Kiara said, "c'mon! Let's succeed in the hunt! With that she ran forwards and leaving a little distance between her and her new companions as she ran on into the grassy lands beyond the Pridelands Nozomi wondered to herself... was there anything she and the others do to help her new friend?


	130. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 3

_**Chapter CXXVII: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part III**_

Approaching with a proud smile upon her face as she gazed at her son Zira spoke with her pride echoing richly in her voice, "you are ready! Nice! Very nice! "

With that she gazed upon his fully grown form, Kovu had aged magnificently as he was now a proud lion in his own right, which his mother reflected as she spoke on, "you have the same blackness in your soul that Scar had!"

For his fur was still the rich warm brown from his youth but now growing from his strong muscular elbows were tufts of darker brown fur that were the same as his rich long proud mane, however his eyes were now vacant of the youthful innocence he once had and they were now fierce eyes which had a clear deadly intent that was a mirror reflection of his adoptive mother's.

Proud of her hard training and the strict discipline she'd put her son through Zira asked the first of the most crucial questions, "what is your destiny!?"

At once acting on command Kovu answered her, "I will avenge Scar! Take his place in the Pridelands!"

Pleased at this response Zira replied, "yes!" Then the next question, "what have I taught you?!"

At once on cue Kovu answered, "Simba is the enemy!"

Further pleased Zira then asked the most crucial question of them all as her eyes seemed to dance with the flames of anticipation, "what must you do!?"

The response came as Kovu's green eyes shone with malice, "I must kill him!" At once there was a huge praise of roars from the other lionesses of the Out Lands as at last their long suffering would finally come to an end.

Pleased with this confirmation Zira smiled manically then suddenly from behind her she heard a familiar old voice, "hey Zira honey! I'm home!"

Turning as she heard this voice Zira still had a smile on her face but then looking she saw Vitani, and Nuka along with Jona who had a confident toothy smile on her face as she made a simple wave to her. However as she looked to her daughter son and her other adopted child she saw one crucial thing that was missing. The fire!

Nuka standing next to Jona quickly started shivering as he saw what he knew what was going to happen! His mother was angry! Whispering to her desperately Nuka told her, "ya see! I told you! She's mad! She's gonna-"

But then Jona as cool as ice told him still with that confident smile on her face as she silenced Nuka with one of her claws which she put to his lips as she told him, "hush, hush Nuka!... Leave it all to me sweetheart."

With that she removed her claw as she turned to face the angry force that was Zira and Nuka once more forgetting his fear felt himself melt inside once again as Vitani simply rolled her eyes again. He was too easy!

Zira now arriving in front of them all demanded, "Jona!?"

To which she replied coolly with a confident brightness,"at your services!"

However not in the mood for her humour Zira demanded, "don't give me this behaviour! Where is the fire? You were supposed to retrieve it! You're supposed to be in the Pridelands by now!"

Still confident Jona told her, "yeah! Yeah I know! I know... but ya see? We found somethin'?"

Kovu hearing this broke out of his serious demeanour as he looked to Jona himself as he asked from where he was sitting, "you found something?"

Looking to her other adopted sibling she replied, "yeah... well no, I should say we found someone?"

However getting tired with this playful tone Zira demanded still angry, "and just who did you find!?"

With that Jona simply turned around and cocked her head to her two fellow lions and as she did they immediately stepped aside and then turning back to face Zira, Jona smiled as she then told her, "just this lovely gent and lady."

With that she walked out of the way herself and as she did Zira turned her head to the entrance of the termite mound and as she did it was then that finally she saw the fat black and rather nervous lion along with the elegant and silent red hued cheater.

Pete walking into the termite mound was a little unsure of the surroundings of the place as he looked around the place. '_Lions live in this kind of a place?_' For it was certainly a run down place especially for somewhere in the wild but then turning around again he looked and saw Zira looking at him with serious and sceptical eyes. As he looked at her as well he was baffled and was uncertain but then he wondered,'_have I?'_

But Zira remembered more quickly than he had as she spoke with a snarl in her voice, "Pete!" At once taken aback all the lions in that place even Kovu himself became on edge!

Looking and hearing his name being called Pete then finally remembered her himself now for this lioness unlike her partner in the distant past was definitely more aggressive in the partnership and he had learnt not to come into her path whenever he could! So nervous he waved trying to initiate a friendly conversation, "uh well uh? Hi there Zira no time no see huh? How-"

However he was interrupted as Zira angrily spoke again, "how dare you come before me now! You and your heartless failed miserably in allowing us to maintain and keep the Pride Lands!"

Becoming increasingly nervous Pete didn't know how to react for around him he could see that the other lionesses were becoming just as aggressive as it's leader, however Kovu, Vitani and Nuka were all quite puzzled for they being as young as they were at that time when the incident of the heartless had occurred were not old enough to remember it clearly.

Jona on the other hand had dropped her smile and had sat herself down as she watched quietly to see how events would unfold between the newcomers and the mighty leader of the Out Land lions.

Feeling really on edge Pete tried again to speak as he said, "oh yeah? Well sorry there about that? But ya see mess ups like that there happen and -"

Angered Zira interrupted him, "I don't want to hear your excuses!"

This shut Pete up in seconds as this was going very badly!...And now he and Hari were in immediate danger for they could both be torn apart in moments if one more wrong word was said!

Zira then continued on, "you're just as responsible for Scar's death if not more so then Simba!" With that she walked on up as she drew her claws out exposing their sharpness as she spoke once more, "I should cut you down now!"

This really was not good! But then as Zira drew her claws back to begin to try and strike him it was then that Hari quietly stepped in as she spoke herself, "do not..."

Seeing this cheetah get in her way Zira was not pleased as she commanded her, "get out of my way now!"

Hari replied, "I will not."

With that Zira further angered immediately went in to strike! As she did Pete called out alarmed, "Hari!"

Suddenly before anyone could see Hari had summoned her steel wings from her back which blocked Zira's claws making sure that they did not even land a scratch on either of the two accomplices.

Seeing this all the lions in the room gasped in shock at this display and as Zira saw what had happened herself she asked perplexed, "what?!"

With that Hari moved her wings quickly flinging them forwards which made Zira fall backwards from the suddenness of movement and seeing his mother fall to the floor Kovu called out, "mother!"

At once Vitani and Nuka too quickly ran over as they too cried out, "mother!" "Mother!"

With that he and his siblings ran quickly as they all barred her from this winged attacker, Kovu then growled angrily as he spoke on, "how dare you!" With that the other lions in the room became just as infuriated and were quietly beginning to encircle the two unwelcome guests.

Jona watching the events still not moving a muscle raised an eyebrow and then a smile slowly came across her face... for things were now beginning to get very interesting.

Seeing the hostile environment they were now deep in Pete was cowering inside as he said, "Hari! We're knee deep here! We gotta get-"

However Hari still did not reply instead she moved cautiously forwards slowly and began to approach the fierce prince and the main leading lioness who was still being protected by her two young ones, within a safe distance it was then Hari made her move. Getting down on all fours she did what one could do in the form of a feline was bow before the royal dark family of the Out Lands as she said, "my apologies to you all."

At this response everyone was silent, an apology after an attack? Then speaking the mood of everyone in that place Vitani asked, "what did you say?"

Hari looking at the ground still replied, "I apologise to you... all of you in this place."

Nuka hearing this same line again then spoke out angered, "an apology again! Using that same old line? What makes ya think we'll-"

Interrupting Hari looked up showing her cold ice green eyes which stilled him in seconds, seeing she'd instilled silence the cheetah spoke again, "my apology is not just for now... or what occurred to you noble Nuka... I am apologising on behalf of my accomplice for the past tragic events which led to the great loss of your king... Scar."

Hearing her defending him again Pete was silent like the others but he looked at her deeply saddened for now she was the one suffering due to his past actions.

Zira listening to this apology was silent herself but she had now recovered from her shock enough to place herself upon her paws again, seeing her do this Vitani looked to her mother first as she asked her, "mother are you-"

"Step aside!" She told her offspring immediately! Her threatening aura once more back.

Hearing her say this Vitani, Nuka and Kovu were shocked and at once her termite infested son spoke worried, "mother? Are you sure that-"

However she growled angrily for she was not one to be coddled even by her own children and at once knowing her intent Nuka shut up in seconds and as she walked past them all Kovu looked on at her as she walked forwards and he wondered quietly to himself, '_what she was going to do_?'

Now standing before the bowing cheetah she gazed down at her displeased and as she did she growled as she asked, "you apologise to me? After all the misery we have all been inflicted with all these years? You believe that this will be enough to-"

Hari interrupted her as she spoke again, "no... I am certain an apology in mere words will never be enough to satisfy you... but, if my servitude and power can be put to use in your honour... then please let this be enough for you to forgive my accomplice for his past failures to you."

Hearing her say these words Pete whispered quietly, "Hari..."

At these rather noble words Zira was far from moved and so she asked, "servitude to me?" She was quiet then as everyone watched on, all of them were nearly on a knife's edge, then she spoke again, "well how sweet... but!" With that she suddenly took her claws and swiped this impudent cheetah across her face powerfully, her claws came back red.

Seeing this Pete called out, "Hari!" With that he quickly started to run to her side anxious.

Looking down at this scene Zira clenched her claws in and out as she then spoke again, "sweet deceiving words like yours will never please me!" With that she struck her again! This made her go flying allowing Pete to catch up to her as she hit the ground. She now lay out on the ground almost lifeless, he was horrified with anxiousness but before he could do anything else Zira followed quickly after them both as she went to strike her once more shouting out,"I would never accept the services from one so weak like-"

But then she stopped in her tracks as Hari got up slowly and turned looking up to Zira intently with her cold green eyes as Pete tried desperately to attend to her somehow and as the lead evil lioness looked into her eyes, in their very depths she saw something... a cold burning darkness, powerful and unyielding... it was dangerous.

Once again there was silence... Kovu didn't know what to make of this as he looked on nervously curious, but Jona on the other hand quickly saw the turn of events that she had already predicted would come about as quickly an evil grin started to paint Zira's face one more. Seeing her smile made Jona grin herself as she murmured to herself, "power... the greatest seductive force of all..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running again everyone was searching in the high grass beyond the Pride lands for more prey to hunt, though this place was a lot easier to move in some ways it also made it harder for anyone to find adequate hiding places to launch a sneak attack from.

Breathing in out again exhausted Nozomi collapsed into the grass as she wondered aloud to herself, "are we even ever gonna find any prey at this rate?" For they'd been chasing around prey for at least two hours now!

Then annoying her in moments Cait sith spoke, "well moanin' and groanin' ain't gonna attract them to ya either are they lass? Now come on! Ya gotta move!"

Nozomi sighed as she replied, "don't wanna!"

"Well yer goin' to lass! Now come on!" With that as though riding a horse he pressed his feet into her as though he were wearing spurs, "we gotta get movin'!" However this did nothing as he wore nothing painful on his red boots which allowed Nozomi to simply continue laying on the grass.

Sighing she told him, "I don't wanna move right now... just let me regain myself okay?" With that she put her paws up as she rubbed her bottom ones and said, "besides my paws are killing me!"

Seeing that he wasn't going to win the argument this time Cait sith sighed as he simply slipped off of Nozomi's back and told her, "fine then lass!" Folding his arms he then told her, "ya know I'm only tryin' to motivate ya!"

Hearing him say this Nozomi stopped easing her paws for a moment as she turned to her cape wearing friend and told him with a smile, "yeah! Yeah! I know Cait sith!...but even people who need motivation do need to rest their feet once in a while don't they?"

To which the proud Scottish cat only replied, "sure they do lass! Sure they do..."

Shaking her head seeing him being stubbornly proud again Nozomi lay down in the grass and then turning herself over she looked up at the bright blue sky and as she did she spoke again, "you know things have been goin' really well for us lately haven't they?"

Turning his head and breaking his short brief stubborn silence Cait sith turned around and asked, "huh? What do ya mean lass?"

Nozomi then told him still smiling,"well we've managed to rescue Oralee! We've saved a whole lot of worlds and now we're goin' through doors of time! That's such an amazing feat isn't it?"

Cait sith was silent as he continued to listen to Nozomi as she spoke on, "I mean we've done things that not many people can ever dream of can they?... Just being able to do the things we've done so far all together has made me so happy! And at the end of it all..."

Hearing her trailing off the small cat asked her, "at the end of it lass?"

Thinking of the wishful dream that was now glowing within her heart made Nozomi smile happily even more but turning to Cait sith she told him, "well you'll see!"

Shaking his head Cait sith then told her, "ya're actin' real sappy right now! Ya know that lass?"

Hearing Cait sith she told him, "yeah I know... must be the blue sky! Just puts you in a happy mood huh?" With that she rolled back over as she stood on her paws again finally rejuvenated. But then as she looked around herself she then also added, "but I got to see what we can do to help Kiara... I got to try and find out what happened to her grandfather, then maybe we can-"

"Hey Nozomi!"

Making her jump she turned around feeling awkward as she said, "spoke too soon!"

For there standing in the distance was Riku looking a little breathless himself as he called out and asked her, "have you found any prey around here?!"

To which at once she called back as she told him, "nope sorry! We'll look harder!"

Cait sith then replied quite loudly, "yeah if some of us don't take the odd chance to have a nap break!"

Nozomi then spoke out annoyed, "Cait sith!"

In the distance Riku not quite hearing that part called out, "what?!"

To which in moments Nozomi replied, "nothing! Don't worry about it!" With that she set off again as she went to try and find some prey again, but as she started to run again Cait sith jumped onto her back once more and as he did Nozomi told him, "you know there's one other thing I'm glad for!"

"What's that lass?" Cait sith asked as he held onto her fur tightly.

Nozomi then told him, "well I'm glad we haven't met any heartless yet! I mean how am I supposed to fight like this?!" With that she sped on forwards and went into the high grass cover again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the distance now three figures watched as the lioness princess of the Pride Lands was running around with two small cubs with a small cat riding on one of their backs along with an odd jumping mouse chasing after them all.

They watched as they all gathered themselves together and quickly all hid themselves in the grass as they were ready to try and hunt down one of the herds of antelopes that were now grazing together.

But as one of them gazed at these new people he immediately became annoyed as he said, "oh would ya look at that! Even those varmints have made here huh?"

Turning to Pete as he saw his irritated gaze Kovu looked to these cubs and mouse as he asked, "you know those guys?"

Pete then told him, "sure do!" Then turning to Kovu he told him, "now ya listen and listen good! Those runts are all in the same leagues as those other mutts who did away with Scar last time! Ya gotta make sure you take 'em out too! Otherwise!"

Kovu then asked puzzled for how could ones so small be such a threat? "Otherwise?"

However Jona getting a little bored now spelled it out for him, "otherwise honey, they'll ruin the whole plan! You don't want Zira to get mad again do ya?"

Hearing this and remembering punishments in the past along with what had been dealt to Hari he shivered inside... that was something he definitely did not want! So he made his reply, "okay got it! I'll get those guys out of the way as soon as I can!"

Glad he'd got the point Pete nodded as he told the dark lion prince, "good to hear ya've got it!"Then turning he grinned widely as he said, "now let's get this plot goin'!"With that he shuffled his head and at once in moments on the ground from within the grass portals of darkness emerged and as they swirled Kovu looked on with widened eyes as Jona looked on with a calm gaze.

From within the darkened depths emerged heartless as their soulless yellow eyes gazed looking for their next prey, seeing them Pete grinned as he laughed and said, "now then you heartless! Ya all know what ya wanna do! Now go on and make yer uncle Pete proud of ya!"

Hearing the words of their master the heartless at once transformed as they all then raced forwards in the direction of the heroes as they left a blazing trail behind them.

Watching as these creatures raced forwards Jona smirked a little more as she said aloud, "now this'll be fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nozomi next to Kiara were now both some distance away from the antelope herd and seeing that she was next to the lioness princess again she decided to try and ask her question, though she did it as quietly as she could as she whispered, "hey Kiara?"

Hearing her Kiara had her eyes fixed on the antelope but she still replied to her quietly too,"yeah what Nozomi?"

Glad that she could talk to her she asked,"I know I shouldn't ask this, but... what happened to your grandfather?"

At this question Kiara looked to Nozomi a look of seriousness in her eyes which made the young tiger cub nervous and she quickly then told her knowing she'd done the wrong thing, "sorry! I know it's wrong to ask now but-"

"He died," Kiara answered as she looked back to the antelope again.

This left Nozomi disheartened inside, she knew this was more than likely what it was but-

"He was betrayed, when my father was still a young cub he was fooled by my great uncle Scar... he was used and because of his naivete... my grandfather fell to his death, dropped by Scar as he was trampled over by wildebeests..."

Hearing this Nozomi then couldn't help but gasp as she said horrified, "that's horrible!" For now she could understand Kiara's father just a little bit but-

"I know... it was really horrible especially what happened afterwards," Kiara spoke but now she was on her prey and moved her shoulders ready to pounce.

Seeing the antelope herself Nozomi stopped asking any further questions at that moment as one wrong sound would send the antelope fleeing again, but internally she asked herself, '_afterwards? What could be worse then something after that?_'

Suddenly though as if reading her thoughts one of the antelope heard something in the distance! Something which was very wrong! Then at once all the wild herbivores ran from the oncoming threat, however seeing this Kiara spoke out, "No!" At once she tried to chase them down again.

Seeing her go herself Nozomi cried out, "Kiara!" As she quickly chased after her.

Riku in the distance broke out of his grassy cover crying out, "not again!"With that he chased after them too.

Mickey seeing them all run quickly called chasing after them all, "hey fella's wait for me! Wait for me!" As he hopped desperately forwards.

Cait sith riding on Nozomi's back shouted out, "oh for the love of Mike! Who made the racket this time! What-"

Suddenly all at once everyone came to a halt, seeing them do the small cat assumed "hey? Now what're ya lot doin! It wasn't me who-"

But then he stopped as well as he saw along with the others what had caused the antelope all to flee, a huge brush fire was beginning to spread over the top of the grassy hill!

Seeing this Riku spoke out his worry as everyone looked on shocked, "this is bad! We've got to go now!"

Then as he said these words suddenly more animals emerged as they ran away terrified as something round and blazing started to chase after them leaving lines of fire everywhere!

Seeing them as they blazed forwards Kiara asked shocked, "what're those?! What-"

But suddenly all at once the spinning round objects turned back as they quickly made a huge burning circle around the group of heroes stopping them from going anywhere! Then at once the round objects unfurled themselves and standing before all of them were were six long black and orange blazing salamander like creatures as red fierce fire burned intensely on their backs and along their tails.

Looking at the insignia's though that were on their chests Nozomi recognised what they were in seconds,"heartless!? They're here!"

Mickey though looking around started to cough as the fumes were starting to get to him, quickly he told everyone, "fella's we can't fight out here like this!" With that he coughed loudly before he continued, "we'll suffocate from the smoke!" With that he coughed again.

Seeing this Riku realised what to do in moments as he called out, "well come on! Let's go!" With that he quickly summoned his keyblade, '_The Way To Dawn_' into his mouth and in moments he cast out an icy 'Blizzara' spell that quickly extinguished the fire ahead of them and with that he launched himself forwards through the gap.

Seeing him go Nozomi called out, "Riku wait!" Then turning to Kiara who was clearly scared she told her, "come on Kiara! Let's get out of here!"

Looking at the heartless terrified Kiara quickly looked to Nozomi again and seeing her she replied, "...right! Right! Okay!" Then quickly she followed the small tiger cub out of the flames quickly as the king followed after them.

However the heartless all quickly bit their own tails as they turned into cartwheels again and started their pursuit of them, looking back as he continued to ride Nozomi Cait sith called out, "oi lass! We've got a hell of a blazin' trouble comin' after us!"

Looking back herself Nozomi replied loudly, "tell me about it!" With that she continued to run forwards with Kiara and Mickey as they all tried to catch up to Riku, for she wouldn't let her new friend meet a tragic fate like her Grandfather!

But also how could she help now? She and the others had to find a way to fight and stop this heartless inferno from engulfing the land!


	131. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 4

_**Chapter CXXVIII: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part IV**_

Pacing back and forth upon the summit of Pride Rock with deep worry and anxiety plaguing him was the king of these lush green lands, Simba. His daughter had not come back for a long while now and a feeling, a nagging horrible sensation was beginning to well up from within him.

Next to him was his father's close advisor and friend the blue hornbill Zazu who was trying to soothe the king's worry as he looked up at him smiling as he reassured, "don't worry Simba, she'll be fine!" For he then said almost jokingly, "what could happen?"

Then at that moment Simba looked back upon the lands and saw a sight that alerted him horribly in moments, in the distance just a little beyond the Pride Lands there was a tall pillar of smoke billowing out. That meant only one thing! Fire! Realising this Simba cried out, "oh no! No! Kiara!" With that he went running down the rock as he started to descend.

Zazu seeing the horror that was occurring within the Pride Lands himself became just as terrified as he hovered in the air but then he was snapped out of this state as Simba called out to him, "Zazu fly ahead!"

With that the blue bird quickly flew into the distance to assist his king and as he ascended into the distance Simba called out to the rest of his pride, "find her!" With that the rest of his lions quickly followed after him as they went to rescue the princess of the Pride Lands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh get out of the way!" Nozomi cried mad as she quickly summoned the '_Starseeker_' into her mouth and spun into the air. Them quickly she went to strike one of the salamander heartless.

However quickly the beast wheeled out of her way as she collided into the ground! Her keyblade vanishing away again Nozomi coughed as she cried out, "oh not again!" Fur just like real reptiles these ones were slippery!

Nozomi, Mickey and Riku had now proceeded into battle to dispatch these menacing beasts! But it was proving more difficult then one would assume for the environment was not suitable for battle for the more these creatures moved around the worse the fire quickly became as it started to spread around them fiercely making it difficult to breathe!

Coughing again Nozomi could feel the burning fumes in her mouth and as she did she spoke, "oh darn! We gotta go again!"

In the distance Mickey summoning his own keyblade called out to her, "use an ice spell Nozomi!" With that the salamander he was dealing with quickly sped out of the way!

Nozomi looking back cried out, "a spell?" For how was she supposed to cast one with her mouth full with the keyblade?!

Suddenly though as she said this Cait sith cried out from her back, "lass incoming!" Quickly turning Nozomi turned and suddenly a burning salamander was wheeling its way straight towards her! Seeing this shocked Nozomi didn't know what to do?! How was she supposed to cast a spell? What-

"Nozomi!" Quickly then she felt something on the cuff of her neck as sharp teeth bit into her and quickly she was whisked away as the creature blazed forwards past.

Confused at what had happened she looked up and saw with huge surprise she was being held by Kiara as she had sped to her rescue! The lioness princess seeing that they were safe again quickly lowered Nozomi as she turned to her and asked her, "are you okay?"

Silent for a moment realising a princess had just saved her Nozomi then snapped out of her moment of awe as she quickly nodded and replied, "yeah... yeah! I am thanks Kiara!"

The princess smiled glad she'd been able to help for a moment but then quickly she started coughing as the fumes were rising higher, it was getting unbearable!

Nozomi now coughing herself put a paw over her mouth as she spoke, "this is awful! What can-"

"Blizzaga!" Came a loud cry and quickly as it did a huge sparkling spell of ice emerged as it raced forwards and spread out making a hole in the huge ring of fire that had risen up!

Seeing this Nozomi was quickly silenced again, but running past quickly his keyblade in his mouth Riku quickly made it vanished away and as it did he called back, "guys come on!' With that he started to run forwards.

Seeing him go Nozomi cried out, "hey! Wait up!' With that quickly she and Kiara chased after him as Mickey too hopped forwards doing his best to try catch up to everyone.

As she moved Nozomi now ran alongside the white lion keyblader and as she did she told him, "whoa thanks there Riku! You really saved us from-"

However looking at her he told her, "this is no time for congratulations!" Nozomi quickly became quiet again as he continued, "my magic is running low! You and the king are soon going to be the only ones left who'll be able to cast spells!"

Hearing this Nozomi then quickly realised the severity of the situation and as she did she told him, "okay... Okay I know now! But how can I though? I mean how can I wield the keyblade in my mouth while casting? I-"

Suddenly though another salamander appeared in front of them and as it did Riku quickly summoned his own keyblade to his mouth again and as he did he went to strike the creature! Quickly landing a blow he made the creature fly backwards! Taking this quick break he turned and told her, "you'll have to think of something!" Then quickly the creature got back upon its claws again and as it did Riku turned as he finished, "and you've got to do it fast! Now hurry!" With that he summoned his blade as he proceeded into battle again!

As he did this Nozomi watched him fight again and she felt horrible for not being able to help, but what was she to do? What-

"Lass!" Quickly once again she was broken out of her thoughts as Cait sith told her, "attacker at nine o'clock!" Turning around Nozomi quickly saw another of the salamanders wheeling straight towards her!

Seeing it Nozomi spoke hurried, "Kiara try and get to a safe distance!"

Hearing her small stripy friend tell her this the lioness princess replied, "all right! But you be careful!"

Nodding at this in reply quickly Kiara took her exit as she ran a safe distance away and as she did Nozomi rushed forwards to face the horrible salamander as it came blazing towards her and Cait sith.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching from above as the destruction was spreading everywhere as it glowed beneath their paws Zira smiled with sweet satisfaction as she spoke aloud, "the plan is in motion!"

Her stoic son sat next to her as he watched the destruction himself, he said nothing as he continued to gaze on at the blazing fire below.

Arriving then quickly Jona looked on at the events that were transpiring and as she did she said,"well looks like the fireworks are certainly lit here huh?"

Zira hearing her smiled at her, "Jona..."

Seeing that her adoptive mother was in a happy mood she replied to her, "well hello to you too!" With that she then stood next to her to observe things as well.

As she did Zira asked her, "so? What's that overweight fool doing now?"

Looking at her for a brief moment Jona then looked back again as she watched the keybladers continue to struggle, with that she answered "buildin' up reinforcements as he calls it... but then I guess I don't need ta feel ya what he means by that huh?"

Hearing her Zira simply smiled as she remembered in the past how Pete created more heartless and so simply she shook her head and replied, "no... indeed you don't."

Smiling herself with no care whatsoever Jona looked below again and watched as the dramatic events continued to unfold and as they did she spoke aloud again, "well lets see who's gonna be the shini' star at the end of this party huh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right there lass!" Cait sith shouted out loud as he clung tightly to her fur.

Nozomi then dived straight in with her keyblade still in her mouth as she went to strike a salamander down. But the creature quickly sensing her once again bit its own tail as it quickly sped out of the way of her oncoming attack.

Crashing into the ground again with soot and dust entering her mouth and nose Nozomi spat making her keyblade vanish in moments, "yuck! Pew! Ah!" Then looking she saw the heartless again as it had now released its tail again and as it did she gazed as it with irritated eyes as it roared at her.

Angered she gritted her teeth, "gggrrrr! I'll get you!" With that she ran forwards after it as it mocked her further by wheeling away from her! As it raced away Cait sith spoke from her back, "lass just plain old smack and whack ain't gonna cut it here! This is a case for spell castin' here!"

Hearing her Nozomi told him annoyed, "I know that! I know but how can I-"

"Nozomi!"

Suddenly from behind her a familiar voice called but before she had the time to respond suddenly there was a flash of red! Then-

"Blizzara!"

With that all at once there was another flash of blue/white light and as this occurred there was suddenly a beastly shriek as the salamander that had snuck up from behind to attack her had been frozen by the great optimist of the team.

Seeing him in the air Nozomi then cried out happily, "Mickey!" But then as she looked at him she saw something else, something that was held tightly in his long tail!

With it he smashed into the heartless turning it into dust in moments! Then quickly arriving on the ground with worry Mickey hopped over to her as he asked, "Nozomi you okay? That thing didn't get ya did it?"

Breaking out of another moment of awe Nozomi shook her head as she quickly replied to the king and told him, "oh what? Yeah I'm fine your majesty! I'm-"

"Lass! Mouse cheeks!" Cait sith quickly then called them both out of their little discussion for now around them the remaining four salamanders had them surrounded!

The two keybladers with their backs to each other were silent as they saw now that the ring of fire that these monsters had created was now raised highly and wide covering a massive area leaving them, Kiara and Riku now with no way to escape!

Smoke was now also beginning to raise high which was now also making it even more difficult for them now to breathe! Things were becoming dire! What were they all supposed to do now?

Breathing hard now struggling against the smoke that was surrounding them thickly Mickey then spoke of even more bad news, "Nozomi!"

Turning to him worried she asked him, "what your majesty? What's wrong?"

With that he told her, "I've only got enough magic to cast one more spell! After that I won't have anythin' else!"

This was bad! Really, really bad! They had to do something! Thinking quickly she searched her brain for an idea! Anything at all! How could she cast a spell and wield a keyblade at the same time? How-

Then it came to her! Looking back to the king she saw his long dark tail moving again and then looking to her own tail she made it sway to and throw, could she possibly?

Silently getting anxious Cait sith watched as the salamanders were now gathering around them tightly, clearly getting ready for a huge onslaught as their red f;ames started to all join together and raise up high. Whatever was coming he did not like! For he did not want to be chargrilled! Then looking down for a moment he saw Nozomi's head was down and as he saw this he recognised a certain look in her eye as he asked, "lass have ya thought of somethin'?"

At that moment Nozomi raised her head as the idea came together and at that moment the salamanders all roared loudly as they were now all going to begin their synchronised onslaught! Quickly feeling the danger in the air she spoke quickly, "Cait sith!"

Surprising him though in a good way he asked, "what lass?!"

Nozomi then continued, "I want you to run over and get Riku back here! We're gonna need an extra pair of paws to make this thing work!"

Pausing for a moment then looking up and seeing this deadly ring of fire that was burning from the salamanders completely put the small Scottish cat on edge as he asked her appalled, "lass ya want me to run through that ring of fire!? What've-"

Focused fiercely Nozomi then told him, "you're the smallest one amongst us! You can evade them quickly! I can't send Mickey through that because I need him for my idea!" Then looking at him she told him, "Cait sith you've got to do it! Please!"

Hearing the word '_please_' surprised him but then looking to the salamanders again he had a real sense of dread about this! But knowing the severity of the situation... he lamented! "All right then! Fine lass! Fine!" With that he jumped off of her head as he dug his heels into the dirt getting ready for a sprint and a half! Then looking up he could see the salamanders all growling with anticipation and before he took off he told her, "if I get me tail singed! Ya gonna get the hair pullin' of ya life lass!"

With that Cait sith ran forwards and with that the heartless all at once started breathing fire at the small cat as they each tried to grab him with their claws and spiky tails!

As he sprinted into the distance and the salamanders all piled over each other ferociously trying to get their prey as he jumped in-between them. As this occurred both tiger cub and kangaroo mouse heard him cry out, "hey! Ow! Ouch! Get off! Move it ya! AGH!" With that it quickly faded away as Cait sith made it and was now making his way towards Riku!

Seeing this done Mickey hearing that she had had an idea asked her, "what've ya thought of Nozomi?"

Looking to him for a moment and then back to the salamanders she saw that they were now all concentrating on them both again and seeing quickly that they were beginning their fiery preparations told him, "okay? This is what it is!" With that she then bent down and whispered into one of his long ears to tell him what her plan was...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gazing above still watching as the events continued to play out Jona had now laid herself out as the smoke continued to billow from below. She smiled as she saw the small black and white cat run across in a blazing hurry. It was also particularly funny when the tip of his tail had caught on fire! Letting out a little giggle she murmured "well now? That's what ya'd definitely call a tail blazing venture!"

Watching himself Kovu had been mainly quiet up until now but looking he saw that the striped cub and mouse creature were now surrounded by the salamanders and making this observation he spoke "well looks like those things will finish those guys off before I will."

"Indeed..." replied Zira but then everyone became quiet again as it seemed that the small black and white cat had made it to the silver coloured lion cub who had dispatched the salamander he'd been fighting against. Then as they watched them both run forwards to try and join and help their comrades they waited to see how this battle would pan out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running fast chasing after Cait sith as he led the way Riku hoped that they would both make it in time! Running fast as he chased after the small cat he gritted his teeth hard as he heard the small cat call out to him, "c'mon lad! Move ya tail! We need to get 'em out of the fire and back on ta the counter!"

Riku then replied back, "I know Cait sith! I know! Now c'mon!" Chasing hard still after him and looking into the distance Riku then thought to himself, '_Nozomi! Mickey! Please be okay!"_

Then as this thought came to his mind there was suddenly a huge beastly cry as a huge pillar of fire suddenly erupted into the air! Seeing the horrible fire fly up Riku became horrified as did Cait sith who cried out, "mates!"

Kiara arriving quickly becoming just as shocked herself cried out, "what's happened!? Where are the others what-"

Then the fire suddenly died away leaving nothing but fading embers falling in the air and at once there was a huge series of roars as the beasts brimmed with satisfaction!

This couldn't be true! They wouldn't be defeated by this! They shouldn't of-

"You think you got us with just that!" Suddenly looking above it was then the two lions and cat saw them in the air! For they had leaped up together using Nozomi's power as her wings were now alit and shining from her hind legs allowing them to float out of the way of the hellish eruption.

Seeing them there Kiara called out joyfully, "Mickey! Nozomi!"

Looking up at this himself Cait sith called out, "ha! Now that's how ya do it! Nice goin' lass!"

Feeling relief welling up from within him himself Riku spoke aloud, "Nozomi! Mickey!"

In the air holding onto one of Nozomi's legs Mickey asked her as he saw the heartless look at them all both amazingly shocked,"shall we get to castin' now?"

Smiling herself glad to see her idea had worked Nozomi then replied, "yeah let's!"

With that the king let go of her and then spinning in the air they both summoned their keyblades and Nozomi putting her idea further into motion tossed her keyblade down in moments and quickly her tail looped itself around its hilt and holding it tightly she spun it around as she cried out loud, "Blizzaga!"

With that the ice spell circled around and struck all the heartless in moments in an a powerful icy blast! It came at them faster than they could wheel away! Then in seconds they were all frozen stiff as they were turned into living ice sculptures!

Looking behind her Nozomi called out, "Mickey now!"

Nodding quickly impressed that her idea had worked the king replied, "okay! With that he summoned his own keyblade as he caught it too with his own tail and in seconds he spun the weapon around as well as he cast out loudly, "Thundaga!"

With that the powerful lightning spell flowed out in seconds and quickly struck all the heartless in moments creating tremendous damage in seconds!

Seeing that it had worked Mickey cried out, "that's done it Nozomi!"

Nodding quickly at this she smiled then looking down she saw the last person needed to finish the whole thing! She called out to him, "Riku!"

Seeing what both tiger and mouse had done Riku, Kiara and Cait sith had been gobsmacked but then hearing her he looked up and as he did Nozomi told him, "get them now!"

With these words he knew what to do in moments so he made his reply, "right!" Then racing forwards passing Kiara and Cait sith he charged as he shouted out madly to the heartless, "take this!" With that his keyblade was summoned in moments as he quickly slashed and sliced left and right in a matter of seconds through the last four salamanders! With that as his attack finished his keyblade vanished and in moments the heartless all dissipated and faded to dark dust as they all faded away into nothing. Thus finishing the battle! Victory was theirs!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing these turns of events that had occurred even Jona's eyebrows raised as she spoke aloud, "oh would you look at that? Looks like they've served up those slippery slugs on a platter huh?"

However not responding to the joke it was clear that Zira was not pleased by these events! For these heartless had just showed that they were still as useless as they were before! Nothing had changed and now-

Kovu however then spoke up,"true... but the danger is something they still haven't evaded."

Hearing this Zira looked back and then saw what Kovu had meant and taking account of this observation she grinned evilly again and as she did she knew it was time! "Indeed! Now the both of you! Go now!"

With that hearing her both Kovu and Jona got up in moments and as they did the earring wearing lioness spoke to her still in her amused mood, "all right mama dearest! We'll make you proud!"

Then just before the dark prince and her left Zira reminded them both, "now don't forget! Stick to the goals you have been set! Do not fail us!"

To which in reply Jona simply smiled confidently while Kovu nodded once in absolute seriousness then with that both lioness and lion left Zira as the plan was beginning to be properly to be put into motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having arrived back on the ground Mickey and Nozomi were greeted by Kiara, Riku and Cait sith by a huge wave enthusiasm which made both keybladers react with embarrassed modesty.

Cait sith on Nozomi's head now smacked her as he told her, 'but lass comin' up with an idea like that! That was total genius!"

Nozomi then replied with a slight awkward laugh, "ha, ha! Well it just came when I saw Mickey wielding his keyblade with his tail so... it's not really! It more like I was-"

Kiara though spoke, "but that was still incredible! I've never seen anyone do anything like that you guys have amazed power!"

Nozomi didn't answer to this and just blushed a little more feeling the embarrassment increase, but then she said, "yeah but you saved me too Kiara! I mean without you I might have been..." then she trailed off not knowing what to say at all.

Riku simply laughed at this reaction while Mickey then decided to say something as well on her behalf, "aww yeah! Well gosh fella's! It really wasn't anythin' at all ya know? It's just the same like-"

Mickey then stopped as he started to cough again loudly and as he did Riku quickly became worried and as he did he cried out worried, "your majesty!?"

Seeing him like this Nozomi snapped out of her little embarrassed moment as she became worried herself as she asked, "what's wrong?! Your majesty what-"

But the suddenly there was a huge sound of burning and looking around it was then she noticed that the fire was spreading and coming up everywhere!

Seeing this she was horrified and Cait sith then asked flabbergasted, "what the?! Why's that fire buildin' back up? We got rid of them heartless? Why-"

Recovering from his bout of coughing Mickey then answered the question, "the flames have spread out and around fella's! It's become a real brush fire! We gotta get out of here now! Our magic is nearly all gone and we won't be able to stop it anymore!"

Hearing this Nozomi become horribly worried as she breathed out, "oh no!"

But Kiara then decided to take the initiative as she said to them all, "well come on then!" Quickly with that she went up to Mickey and then grabbing him as he continued to struggle against the smoke she put him into her mouth as she quickly whisked him up and placed him onto her back as she then told them all, "let's get out of here everyone!"

Hearing the Pride Lands princess say this in moments Riku responded to her, "right okay!" Then turning he said, "Cait sith! Nozomi! Let's go!"

Nodding at this quickly Nozomi responded, "okay!" With that they all began to flee as various other animals did too as the fire was engulfing everything leaving the survivors to try and find away out of this hellish nightmare.


	132. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 5

_**Chapter CXXIX: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part V**_

Running fast and hard breathing hard as he was now struggling against the smoke himself Riku called back, "everyone this way!"

Hearing him quickly they all followed his lead as they all avoided more fiery debris that fell from a nearby tree, the fire had now swarmed and had turned into an immense inferno engulfing everything around the rushed heroes.

The strength of the heat and the smell of the smoke was thick and unbelievable! It was also becoming unbearable being inside it as Nozomi tried to hold her breath as she ran forwards, inside her heart was pumping fearfully! Any paths to escape the fire seemed to have all vanished! She'd even used up now all of her magic! So there was now no way for them to make even small gaps in the flames! So what were they supposed to do?! How were they supposed to-

"Oh no!" Knocking her out of her thoughts Nozomi came to a halt as the king had called out and now all of them had come to a dead end! There was nowhere for them to go! Then looking back the smoke had built up behind them so thickly that it created a smog like wall stopping any of them from back tracking.

Wide eyed herself Nozomi felt a horrible chill go down her back as she whispered, "there's no where to go!"

Annoyed beyond all measure Cait sith cried out, "oh well done ya daft snow drop! Now what do we do?!"

Angered Riku said, "I'm sorry!" But he quickly felt his fear building up inside too, what had he done!? What did he lead his friends into!

Kiara fearful herself coughed as she felt the small black mouse kangaroo on her back do the same, meanwhile Cait sith continued with his rant, "sorry ain't gonna cut the butter lad! We gotta be movin' or! " Then as he continued on the Pride Lands princess looked around herself as she tried to get a better idea of their surroundings. The smoke that covered everything was making it incredibly hard even for her keen lioness eyes to look through. But then as she squinted hard trying to see anything, anything at all! Then she finally she spotted something!

"Cause I don't wanna be roasted like a chicken wing and-"

By this time Nozomi had had enough of! "Cait Sith we get the idea! Now cut it out! It's not just Riku's fault we're-"

"Everyone!" Immediately even interrupting her all of the keybladers turned to the lioness princess and as they did quickly she continued, "there's a cliff there we can leap to!"

At once hearing this everyone looked in the direction she was now pointing to and as they did they saw it! It was a tall and almost dark red cliff edge with the smoke and fire dancing around and under it.

In moments Riku knew then they all had a chance! This was a platform for their way out! "that's it!" Then turning he asked, "Nozomi! Can you fly up there?"

Hearing him in moments Nozomi with no hesitation quickly acted as she summoned her wings and looking up she saw them! The orbs! They were there! So quickly she replied, "yes! Yes I can! I can do it!"

Smiling at this news Riku replied, "great! All right then!" Quickly with that looking back at the cliff he then told everyone, "okay guys let's make a break for that cliff!"

Kiara hearing this replied to the small white lion cub, "right!"

With that quickly everyone got ready as they prepared themselves to leap forwards! Moving her shoulders back and forth as she shuffled them Cait sith on her back still felt really nervous and quickly he looked behind and saw the fire was roaring straight their way! Looking down he patted the sides of Nozomi's back as he told her, "lass ya better get this right!"

Hearing him Nozomi responded in moments, "don't worry! I won't let you get roasted Cait sith!"

At that moment Riku called out, "guys go!" At once all three cats leaped forwards as the flames of the brush came storming after them. Running hard everyones breaths were heightened from adrenalin as it pumped them all forwards. Then the fateful moment came as quickly all of them leaped over the flames and in seconds they all dug their sharp claws into the cliffs rocky edge.

Digging in hard Riku gritted his teeth and using the momentum from the jump he quickly swung himself as he managed to pull himself up and over the cliffs edge, breathing hard as the fire continued to rise from below he tried hard to recover himself.

Kiara struggling herself for a moment as some of the rocks beneath her claws and paws collapsed she gasped as Mickey still riding on her back called out, "Kiara!"

Hearing the king quickly Riku ran back towards the edge as he called out, "Mickey! Kiara!" But at this call suddenly the lioness princess emerged from the cliff's edge as she had made it!

But quickly she fell collapsing into unconsciousness fully exhausted as the fumes had finally got to her. Running to her as she fell to the rocky floor Riku spoke worried, "Kiara! Can you hear me? Can you-"

"Riku?" Turning quickly he saw it was the king speaking to him who now lay on the floor himself.

The small white lion cub made it over to Mickey quickly as he asked him, "Mickey? Are you okay? Has Kiara-"

Putting his small paw up Mickey stopped him from going on as he told him,"don't worry! I can take care of Kiara but-"

"Awww lass!" Quickly this distracted Riku and in moments he ran forwards to see what was going on over the ledge.

Meanwhile over that certain ledge Nozomi was struggling for dear life as her power sadly given out and she'd only managed to land on a few orbs which left her now clinging like mad! She was now dangling near the bottom of the ledge.

Annoyed beyond all measure Cait sith cried out, "ya a right dumb bell! Look what ya landed us in! Ya've-"

"Oh shut up Cait sith! I don't need this right now!" Nozomi cried out mad, for she was stressed like mad as she tried quickly to think of a way out of this situation!

At once from above she heard a familiar call, "Nozomi!"

Looking up she quickly saw who it was as she called out, "Riku!"

Seeing her like this he called to her again, "what's wrong! Can't you climb up?!"

Nozomi then responded, "the rocks are unsteady here! I didn't wanna risk falling and well I can't rely on my magic anymore now and-"

Hearing this Riku then told her, "just jump and leap forwards!"

Baffled for a moment she called back, "huh? But-"

Riku then told her, "you haven't got time to disagree with me now come on! Just leap forwards and if you have some trouble I'll grab onto you from here!"

Nozomi hearing this was silent for a moment as she digested the info she was being given and at once Riku called out again, " Come on! Hurry!"

Finally acknowledging this she nodded as she replied, "okay!..." Then preparing herself mentally she called out, "here I go!"

With that quickly she swung herself as the rocks quickly became dislodged and as they did she leaped upwards as Cait sith called out, "lass!"

But ignoring him she kept going and she leaped then swung and leaped again! She was getting closer and closer and then finally she reached the last nook! Grasping onto it tightly she dug her claws in and as she did her weight caused the rocks to crumble away, seeing this she looked on with wide eyes in shock.

Suddenly before gravity could take its toll something dug into both of her paws, "oww!" Gasping from the pain she saw Riku had reached his own paws forwards but to hold her properly sadly he had to use his claws which were now digging into her and these were hurting her like mad.

Cringing from the sharpness that was cutting into her Nozomi spoke out, "Riku! Ow! That hurts!"

Annoyed he told her as her weight was now pulling him forwards, making him slightly unbalanced, "I know deal with it!" With that gritting his teeth hard he pulled with all his strength as finally she was once again on safe grounds.

Gasping hard feeling the adrenalin pumping through herself Nozomi stood on her paws but quickly she felt herself becoming horribly dizzy as she tried to speak, "Riku... thank you I-" but then the fumes got to her as she fell to the ground and into unconsciousness.

Hearing her collapse immediately Riku got up and looked to her as he became horribly anxious, "Nozomi! What's wrong?! Nozomi!"

But then, "well looks like that the dizziness there is-" but before he could finish his sentence even Cait sith succumbed as he too fell to the ground.

Seeing this Riku's eyes widened as he called out, "Cait sith!?" Quickly turning he called out, "Mickey! Nozomi and Cait sith are-"

But then he saw now that the mouse king too had now fallen to the smoke of the fire, everyone was now down but him! Seeing this the feeling of horror was now rising within him as he whispered, "oh no..."Then quickly as he said this Riku started coughing as now the smoke was beginning to get to him too, dizziness was beginning to take over!

However shaking his head he wasn't going to lose to this! He couldn't! "Focus! C'mon I have to! I can't-"

But as he said this somehow from the dark fumes and smoke emerged a figure, a lion. As he gazed at him at first Riku shook his head as he wondered if hallucinations come with near unconsciousness?

However he could hear paw steps, they had to be real or could it? But as he gazed on still struggling to stay awake he watched as the lion walked on over to Kiara who was still unconscious. The lion to Riku had a dark and menacing aura about him but then with the smoke surrounding him he wasn't sure if it was simply this that was causing the effect?

As the silent lion stared at the lioness princess with his serious and intense eyes he moved her head back with his paw which now left her exposing her neck. He then peered around himself and as he peered all around he saw Riku and was silent for a moment before a cunning smile appeared across his face. As it did Riku wondered to himself, "what is he-"

But before he could say another word suddenly the lion bit into Kiara's neck which immediately snapped Riku into high alert as he cried out, "Kiara! What're you doing!" With that he went to intervene.

"Oh well look who's suddenly become feisty huh?" This voice stopped Riku in moments as it barred him from the dark attacking lion. This figure emerged to be a sleek and elegant lioness with earrings pierced into her ears.

Looking at her and seeing that she was working with this attacker Riku told her angered, "get out of my way!"

With that the lioness then told him, "oh? How cute, he's tryin' to be a hero too?"

Riku then was about to act when suddenly, "Jona!"

Distracting him Riku quickly turned as the lioness did and saw with surprise that Kiara was now being carried upon the lion's back as she was draped over him, once again the dark rescuer spoke, "c'mon we gotta move!"

Still relaxed and cool as ice Jona replied, "sure, sure Kovu honey of course!" Then turning to Riku she asked him, "so you wanna ta have a helpin' paw there small fry?"

Hearing her say this Riku almost couldn't believe it as he asked, "you guys are here to help us?"

With that Jona walked over to where Mickey was lying and quickly with no effort she tossed him onto her back and with that she walked on over to him again as she told him, "what's it look like to you?"

Seeing this occur and now with the king on this lioness' back he felt uncertainty inside himself at these two intentions but he knew on his own there was no way he'd be able to rescue everyone... so quickly without another word he rushed back over to Nozomi as he pulled her up over himself letting her now drape over his back like Kovu had done for Kiara.

Then looking he saw that Cait sith was on the floor but before he cold act Jona walked over and quickly in moments like with Mickey she threw him over her back as now both of them lay side by side, seeing her do this Riku told her though still with an air of uncertainty, "thanks..."

With that smiling Jona winked to him as she told him, "don't mention it!"

Then suddenly running between the two of them with his royal patient on his back Kovu spoke up,"c'mon! Let's move the flames are increasing by the moment!"

Hearing the air of seriousness in his voice Riku replied instantly, "right! Let's go!" With that both lions and lioness ran with unconscious cargo as they went to escape from the fire that continued to burn and chase after them.

As they ran through the unbearable heat Riku looked to Kiara, Mickey, Cait sith and then finally to Nozomi and as he did he told them all silently, "hold on everyone! We'll be out of this soon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Quickly shocked the youngest knight turned and as he did suddenly from_ _behind him there was a huge flash of light!_

_Seeing this light from behind him Aqua had to cover her eyes but quickly she cried out once more highly worried, "Ven!" _

_The young knight had somehow been launched and sent off his feet along with the knight who had been attacking. This individual was now out cold, seeing this Ven wondered to himself, "what happened there? Why have I-" but as he moved himself he saw somehow with shocked eyes that now a shining and glowing yellow shield surrounded him! Then looking at the knight he had been trying to protect he saw that he now had a sharp and pointed dagger exposed from under his cloak! This man had-_

_But the knight with the knife seeing the power that now surrounded this young man that had tried to defend him he cried out, "you! You have one!" _

_Aqua finally recovering saw the shield herself and as she did she was shocked as she said, "Ven you-"_

"_One's here!"_

_The shout filled the hallways and as they did in moments the other knights all became confused as they all started to turn to where they could see the bright and shining yellow shield._

_Aqua and Ven both seeing the knights all beginning to turn their way could all feel the hostility of greed and the horrible hateful wrath that was soon going to descend upon them both. _

_Gazing on from his yellow protective cocoon Ventus was terrified as he knew in moments they were all going to be coming for him! Then once again the knight shouted out loudly!_

"_A Vessel! It's the fifth-"_

_But suddenly the knight was silenced as something cut through his chest, Ventus and Aqua both became horrified as the blade was then quickly withdrawn as the knight's body faded away in moments as his heart drifted and glowed away. _

_The attacker was revealed to be none other then their fellow knight Terra!_

_Seeing the horrific act that had been done Aqua was devastated as she cried out, "Terra what-"_

_But suddenly Terra shouted loudly, "c'mon!" _

_Then at once his armour glowed all over with vibrant and powerful orange energy and as this sparked all over him he gripped his keyblade tightly and in moments he ran forwards and suddenly he leaped and stabbed it into the floor!_

_In seconds a huge and powerful destructive path path tore across the hallway making all of the warring knights scatter left and right almost like bowling pins! _

_As Ventus watched from his lying position quickly the yellow shield quickly glowed and faded away and as is did he began to ask, "Terra what're you-"_

_However Terra paid no heed to him as he rushed forwards through the opened path and as all the knights looked to him they all quickly forgot about the shining shield! Seeing that he'd gotten their attention Terra put his hand to his chest and in moments a bright and shining small crystal like glass shape emerged. As it shone within his palm a powerful orange light emanated everywhere and all around there were shocked gasps!  
But before anymore words could be said Terra cried out again, "you're all after one of these! One of the very things that can create the ultimate source of power for you all! Now chase after this like your namesake!" With that quickly he started to flee as the knights all quickly began their pursuit of him!_

_There came countless more shouts but one in particular echoed the strongest, "after that vessel! Get him! Claim him! He must be..."_

_Then quickly as these shouts all trailed away both Aqua and Ventus were left in a completely empty and desolate hallway as the enormous revelation was presented before them both..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vessel?"Awakening after another dream Nozomi felt awful all over from the vision! But why did Terra have to-

Suddenly Nozomi stopped as she felt a strange sensation all over herself, she felt clammy, she felt cold she was? "Why am I all wet?" she asked as she lifted up her paws. But at last she realised her surroundings and saw in the very distance over the side of a hill the fiery inferno they had been in and looking down she saw she was in water! But she wasn't drowning instead she was floating and she could herself being dragged by-

"Whoa!"

Suddenly she was released and as she splashed into the water a voice spoke, "you're awake!?"

"Agh! Water!" She then started to panic as she splashed left and right all over the place as she continued, "I can't swim! I can't-!" But quickly she became quiet as she saw she could stand in the liquid, confused at this she asked,"huh?"

Seeing what she'd been doing Cait sith called out, "lass yer in the shallow part ya daft banshee!"

Hearing her other feline companion Nozomi looked to where she could hear his voice and quickly she saw the small crowned cat and Mickey sitting upon a lioness who she hadn't seen before! Looking at her and then back to them seeing them both alive and well she asked, "Cait sith? Mickey? You've been-"

Interrupting her Cait sith spoke as he told her, "yep lass! Me and mousey cheeks here have been saved by this here strong lassie, Jona!"

Looking to this lioness who looked to her now with her rich yellow eyes Nozomi was struck inside as she asked, "Jona?"

To which the earring wearing lioness bowed her head and replied,"there you have it!"

Looking to her Nozomi was confused at what had just happened and so continued, "what happened to us? The last thing I-"

"You guys were all rescued! By me, Jona and this little Riku guy here... you're all safe now in the Pride Lands!"

Turning as she heard this other new voice Nozomi turned and saw another lion, looking she saw a dark mane and serious emerald green eyes and as she looked at him Nozomi was struck silent. She didn't know what to think at first but as she looked to him and back to Jona she realised they had something in common... a mischievousness, a sinister one?

Then looking back then to the lion with intense green eyes she asked him, "thanks and you are...?"

At once a reply came, "Kovu! One of your dear rescuers!"

Repeating the name Nozomi asked, "Kovu?"

Then looking below him Nozomi saw someone else, "Kiara!" She cried out! For there before the feet of this lion was the Pride Lands princess. Running to her quickly the small Tiger cub asked her, "Kiara! Are you okay? Can you hear me? Are you-?"

Awakening from her unconsciousness hearing her name being called the lioness asked aloud, "Nozomi?"

Gasping from joy she cried out, "Kiara you're all right! Thank goodness!"

Moving her head off of the ground feeling disorientated she asked, "what happened to us? Where are we?"

Nozomi then told her, "we've all been rescued! We're back in the Pride Lands!"

Snapping awake at this information Kiara asked, "the Pride Lands?"

Nozomi then became confused as she saw a look of frustration come over her face as she started to get up and as she did Nozomi asked, "Kiara?"

At once the lioness princess said, "why are we here? We can't be here! We've got to go now!"

Hearing this this the small Tiger cub was left dumbfounded and still on Jona's back Cait sith asked her, "what're ya talkin' about there ya daft lass!"

At once finally back on her legs and annoyed Kiara responded, "I'm saying we can't be where my father is here! I-"at once she buckled and fell onto her paws again.

Worried at once Nozomi went to her again,"Kiara!" Quickly Riku came too, even Mickey now hopped off of Jona's back to join them.

Kovu looking at the actions of the princess walked on over as he told her, "you're in no position to go anywhere!"

Hearing him Kiara looked up aggravated with fierce eyes she asked, "and who're you to say that? Who do you think you are!"

Taken aback at this so-called princess Kovu answered back,"me?! I think me and Jona here are the ones who came saved you and your friends lives! That's who we are!"

"Saving? We didn't need to be saved! We had everything under control right guys!?" Kiara asked her friends.

Nozomi at this question pursed her lips as she wasn't gonna say anything on this part, even Riku and Mickey were quiet too themselves as they were not going to promote foolishness.

Meanwhile Cait sith still on Jona's back simply put a hand to his palm as he could see stubbornness was rearing its ugly head while simply Jona herself just smiled away finding all this drama very entertaining.

Seeing the silence that surrounded her Kiara became even more frustrated as then she heard Kovu say smugly from behind her, "doesn't look like your friends agree to me from where I'm standing!"

At once Kiara answered back angered, "then you move down wind!" With that she started to walk off.

Seeing her do this Nozomi started to walk after her as she called out, "Kiara wait! You shouldn't-"

Kovu though wasn't going to comply with this request and quickly blocked her path with that still as smug air, he wasn't going to let this princess leave his sights! This immediately put Mickey and Riku on high alert as Nozomi looked on with uncertainty in her eyes, for she just couldn't read what was going on! She didn't want to hurt Kovu or Jona since they did help to save her and friends!

However Kiara wasn't going to have her path blocked by anyone and moved to go another way, once again though Kovu blocked her! Annoyed Kiara realised she'd have to employ faster tactics and so quickly she darted around and made a small distance when suddenly, "'fraid not this way sugar pie!"

For it was Jona who had now gotten in her way as she looked at her with the same mischievousness in her eyes as her accompanying partner, gritting her teeth as she looked at her Kiara then saw Cait sith on her back and as she did she spoke, "Cait sith!"

Putting his arms up questioningly the small cat replied, "yeah lass?"

Kiara then demanded, "can't you stop her!?"

With that he replied bluntly, "lass do ya think I can with me small stature?"

Annoyed at this reply immediately Kiara started backtracking and once again Kovu came in her way and as he did she started to try and dart away more another block, then the same action, again, again and again.

Watching on it almost seemed like a playful game between two large kittens and as Nozomi watched on her anxiety was quickly starting to drift away and instead she almost felt like laughing, for what was going on exactly here now?

Clearly the others too were becoming just as relaxed but Kovu now stopped as Kiara looked almost ready to pounce and as she did this he asked her looking very sceptical, "what're you doing?"

Looking up at this lion as he said this Kiara looked to his green eyes and as she saw this familiar look... she recognised it! Then cautiously she asked with a smile coming to her face, "Kovu?"

At once he smiled himself in turn humoured that finally this clueless princess had got it!

Excitement flooding her being Kiara cried out, "Kovu it is you!"

Seeing her reaction Nozomi asked her, "what you know him Kiara?"

Really happy now she turned to her and said, "yeah! I met him in the Out Lands when I was still a cub! He helped me then and now-"

Smiling with smugness Kovu replied, "I've done it again!"

At this point it was then Jona walked over as she decided to make a little correction,"uh? Aren't you forgettin' someone Kovu sweetie?"

Hearing her Kiara turned along with Nozomi to look at her along with Kovu himself and quickly he did this with a laugh as he said, "ah! Yeah sorry, correction we both saved you this time! Though I was the one who carried you across Kiara."

Looking at Jona unsure for a moment Kiara turned back to Kovu and then laughed and said, "oh? Okay well thanks... to both of you!" To which she aimed her smile to the earring wearing lioness too.

Smiling glad for the praise herself Jona replied, "no trouble there!"

Glad then that everything was calm again now Nozomi smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "well it's great everyone's getting along now huh?"

With that finally Cait sith jumped off of Jona's back as he made his way to Nozomi and sat himself again on her as he replied, "ya hit the nail on the head there lass!"

Laughing a little at this Nozomi then stopped as she realised herself that she still had some thanks to give too! Looking to Riku and Mickey who too now relaxed she decided to give it so walking over she asked, "isn't this great guys?"

At this question Mickey was the first to reply as he smiled, "yeah it is! We've all done great here! We're alive and well and that Kovu and Jona both seem easy to get along with huh?'

Nozomi nodded at this,"yeah they are!" Then looking she turned to Riku who was smiling at the discussion that was now occurring between the lioness princess and dark maned lion. Jona had now taken a step back and was watching on from a distance too.

Feeling eyes on him Riku then saw his Tiger cub friend looking at him and as he did he asked her, "you okay Nozomi?"

Nodding she smiled as she replied, "yeah... Riku I just wanted to say-"

"RRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Suddenly sending everyone off of their feet they all turned as a tall proud lion came running forwards his eyes fierce and his sharp teeth bare as he was clearly angered! Then suddenly before anyone knew it around them more lions appeared and now they were all surrounded!

Quickly Kiara called out, "father!?"

Hearing this Riku asked, "father?"

For now as they all looked around both Out Landers and Keybladers with a dangerous anxious uncertainty in the air there was was a thought that came to Nozomi's mind, maybe this was the real fire they should all be terrified of?


	133. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 6

_**Chapter CXXX: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part VI**_

Nervously looking around almost trembling inside, Nozomi saw all the hostile and dangerous gazes of the surrounding lions who now caged her and all her friends. But in particular the leader of these lions had her trembling inside the most, his red mane and red eyes reflected the rage that was surging inside him that made her wonder how could be-

Suddenly at that moment "Kiara!"

Turning to look everyone saw a lioness, she was more cream like in colour to most of the other lions that were there and she had beautiful gentle blue eyes, these quickly reflected happiness as she snuggled her head against the princess of the Pride Lands as she said, "you're all right!"

Looking at this made Nozomi feel relieved for at least there was one in this hostile group who was calm and gentle. Then looking at the way this lioness was behaving it was reasonable to guess that this was Kiara's mother.

Comforted and happy feeling the touch of her mother Kiara smiled for a brief moment before she turned and cried out angered,"Father! How could you break your promise!?"

Hearing her as he kept his angered gaze upon the outsiders he responded to his daughter, "and it's a good thing I did! I almost lost you!" Then turning he looked at her fiercely as he told her, "no more hunts for you! Not ever!"

At this Nozomi then spoke her thoughts aloud, "hey!That's way too harsh!"

Then at once the lion king growled at her angrily making her go back on edge, seeing this happen Riku leaned in and whispered to her urgently, "you've got to watch what you're saying here!"

Quickly Mickey also pitched in, "yeah... we're on unsteady grounds right now Nozomi! One wrong move and!..."He then looked at the other lions again who all had their sharp eyes on the nervous keybladers as a few angered growls escaped their throats.

Feeling the intensity in that space Nozomi gulped as she replied, "okay... I got it."

Cait sith on her back knew better too as he kept his gloved hands over his mouth at that moment, for if there was one amongst the group who was the best at getting others riled up it was him!

Kiara immediately intervened for her friends as she said, "don't do that to her father! Besides I was doing just fine! My friends here were helping me! Even before Jona and Kovu-"

"Kovu!?" The king of the Pride Lands asked as he turned his head to the two Out Landers.

Both of them were clearly on edge now themselves, Jona's fur bristled as she stared on with fierce intensity with her golden yellow eyes fixed on him while Kovu himself had his teeth bare as he started to let out a series of angry roars against the king of the Pride Lands as they were both facing each other down.

This was getting clearly worse by the second and Nozomi had to hold herself back from saying anything further lest that a bloody battle should ring out!

Kiara's mother though seeing this behaviour that her beloved was displaying called out, "Simba!"

Calming himself for a brief moment Simba's anger though hadn't escaped him as he continued to keep his sharp teeth bare, but suddenly all at once came a new cry, "hey you!"

Turning at once everyone was greeted by the sight of a monkey? Looking at this individual Nozomi saw an older looking creature with white fur surrounding his chin and making something like hair that trailed over his dark grey covered back. Under his yellow eyes were blue coloured lines of some sort which surrounded a red nose, he was also walking up right as he held a stick in his left hand that held a couple of bottles of some kind.

Nozomi didn't know what to make of this creature as he seemed odd to her but before she could think anything else the monkey spoke out again, "how dare you save the king's daughter!"

At this announcement Simba turned from this revelation as he looked back to Kovu and asked him still with great distrust in his tone, "you saved her? Why?"

Immediately Kovu answered as he told him, "well correction first I need to say, it wasn't just me that saved your daughter, it was also my partner here Jona along with these guys too." To which he then indicated to Nozomi and the others who looked on all perplexed as they were now all put on the spot.

Hearing this Simba first looked behind him as he asked, "Jona?" She in the meantime continued to stand behind Kovu and as the king of the Pride Lands spoke her name a mischievous look entered her eyes as she simply bowed her head and put one paw to her chest seemingly showing respect.

Looking at this gesture with uncertainty Simba turned his attention to the smaller cubs and mouse as he asked them all, "and you all are?"

Feeling on edge knowing she was in the presence of a king Nozomi gulped again as she spoke nervously, "uh? Um... well I'm Nozomi and...uh?" For she had no idea what to add as she still trembled inside.

"And I'm Cait sith! Ya royal lionship! Mate!" He quickly pitched in trying to cover up for her.

Hearing his voice filled Nozomi with relief as finally one more voice made its introduction, "and my name is Riku your royal highness."

At this name Simba was perplexed as he asked, "Riku?"

The king himself then added, "yeah and my name is Mickey your majesty Simba we're-"

Simba as he heard these two names felt a shudder of realisation inside him as his eyes widened and interrupting the mouse king he asked aloud, " Riku...? Mickey? Are you both friends of Sora?"

Blinking at this Nozomi was silent before she asked becoming surprised herself, "Sora? Wait...you know Sora?!"

At this the lion king responded, "that's what I'm asking you! Do you know him?"

Becoming surprised as well inside at how many friends Sora had made in his past travels Riku responded, "yes... yes we do! We're his friends and-"

"I knew it! He was searching for you two! I was there with him during his travels and he talked about the two of you nearly all the time!" Simba spoke as he was amazed he was finally getting to meet the two lost friends his friend and summoner had been looking for all that long time ago.

As Simba revealed these facts Nozomi was amazed now herself but it made her wonder how Sora had met this lion king Simba? But before she could go into any more deeper thoughts about it Mickey then spoke himself, "yeah I know... we were all going through a hard struggle at that time but-"

Simba then interrupted him as he asked, "did you two meet up with him again?"

Hearing the concern within his voice Riku quickly quelled it as he replied, "yeah we did, we all met up again but at this moment we..."

As the small white lion cub paused Simba became curious as he asked,"you're what?"

Nozomi looking at Riku saw a saddened expression come across his face and she felt saddened herself as it was her fault that he'd been separated from his best friend and so she decided then to speak up herself, "they're on a journey with me! We're...we're travelling so that we can meet up with him again at some point."

Quiet as he heard this information Simba digested it as he finally replied, "I see... so now you're all searching for him?"

To which Nozomi responded with a nod as Cait sith then spoke up himself, "yup ya got it bang on there Simba mate! We've been here there and everywhere lookin'! He's trickier ta find then a Moogle's pom pom in a bouncy ball shop!"

Thinking this was an odd example to use Nozomi asked sceptically, "a bouncy ball shop?"

Simba listening though couldn't help but let a small smile reveal itself as he closed his eyes as he replied, "funny... strange how irony can occur in life isn't it?"

At this suggestion everyone was quiet as Simba opened his rich red eyes again as he looked at the group of keybladers and told them all with a smile, "very well then, you all I accept, since I know you're friends of Sora's, I know that you can be trusted."

Feeling a surge of relief inside of herself a sigh escaped Nozomi's mouth as she thought to herself, 'oh that's thank goodness!'

"But!" Then at once Nozomi stopped with the feeling of calm as she had thought too soon! With that she watched on as Simba turned to Kovu again as he asked him, his angry growl beginning to return, "what is it that the two of you want?!"

Everyone was quickly again beginning to become on guard again as the atmosphere was becoming heavy, however not losing his cool to this hostility Kovu answered as nobly as he should, "we both humbly ask to join your Pride."

The answer immediately came from Simba as he became angered again, "no! You were banished along with the other Outsiders!"

Listening to this Nozomi wondered to herself quietly, "banished? Outsiders...?"

Kovu feeling the Pride Lands king's hostility kept himself composed as he replied, "we have left the outsiders, we're both rogues."

Jona then voiced herself as well as she added, "exactly, a dry desolate termite infested wasteland with hardly no food or water? Do you think that's honestly worth staying for?"

Looking at this earring wearing lioness with scepticism in his noble eyes Simba turned to Kovu again as he continued on, "exactly! Please judge us now for what we are! Or are we to both be blamed for a crime that neither of us committed?"

Simba was quiet again as he was clearly frustrated by this! He growled angrily as he started to pace back and forth as the morale debate stirred furiously in his royal law dictated that he be generous for this act of heroism that both this lion and lioness had done for his daughter Kiara and Sora's friends. But the crimes of the past! His Father! His Murder! Scar! The heartless!

Everyone was quiet as they all watched Simba pace back and forth, no one knew what to say to but then the queen of the lands seeing what her beloved king was now doing voiced herself as she told him, "Simba you owe him your daughter's life!"

Then hearing this lioness speak Nozomi then bit her bottom lip as she decided she should say something now herself as well as she said, "and it's not just Kiara your majesty! Kovu and Jona both saved me and my friends too! Please don't hold anything bad against them!"

Seeing what she was doing Riku probably would have under different circumstances interrupted her but he too wanted Simba to be lenient on these two rescuers for if there was anyone there who knew what it was like to have a looming shadow over them, it was him. Turning to their own king he asked him, "Mickey do you think you could say something to him?" For if anyone was going to talk to Simba it should be another member of royalty.

Hearing this suggestion he looked to his white lion cub friend as he turned back to Simba quietly and after a quick deliberation he replied, "sure, I'll try a little diplomacy and see what happens."

Nodding at this with seriousness in his eyes he watched as Mickey hopped on over to say a few words to the lion king. As he was making his way over though a blue bird flew on down as he relayed to his highness, "yes sire, these two did do a heroic act and we are in their debt," he then paused for a moment as he continued putting his right wing out putting the emphasis of the importance of this law, "and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid!" Though quickly scepticism entered his eyes too as he looked in Kovu and Jona's direction as he finished, "though in this case you may want to make an exception!"

Immediately hearing this small bird say this quickly Mickey rushed on over as he interjected and said, "Simba please don't just decide this yourself! Me and my pals and your daughter have a say in this too! Both of them saved our lives! And we're all grateful to them for that! Please... accept them on our request as well as your daughter's!"

Simba hearing this from the small kangaroo mouse was quiet with an intense serious gaze, deliberating still he gazed at him and Zazu, then turning he looked in Nozomi and Riku's direction as they both looked at him with slight worry and anxiousness. Turning again his eyes finally then fell onto Kiara who looked to him with absolute pleading in her eyes as she worded to him quietly, "please..."

After another brief moment he turned his gaze back to Kovu and Jona who both looked at him silently, suddenly a smile appeared across the great king's face as he had come to his decision! Everyone was on edge as they all wondered what he had decided on... the words then came, "my father's law will prevail! For now I reserve judgement, we'll see who you both really are!" With that he turned as he started to leave to lead his pride back towards the rich and vibrant Pride Lands.

Hearing this decision a bright smile appeared across Nozomi's face as she spoke on, "oh that's great! Now we can all go to the Pride Lands together!"

Feeling a huge surge of relief through himself too Riku replied with a smile also appearing on his face, "yeah it is... and it's good there was no unnecessary fighting."

Cait sith concurred as he replied, "ya got that right snow drop lad! With all this drama goin' on it was more sizzlin' then a spit roast barbecue!"

Hearing another odd quote come from Cait sith's mouth Nozomi asked looking over her back in his direction, "you're certainly on a roll today aren't ya?"

"Everyone!" Quickly they all turned as Kiara had left her mother's side and made it over to them all as she was smiling really happy now herself, "isn't this great about Kovu and Jona! It's so hard to make my father change his mind about anything!"

Smiling glad to see that she was happy Nozomi was about to say something when Mickey hopped on over as he told the lioness princess, "yeah it is great there Kiara! Looks like your father will listen when he needs to huh?"

At this she replied with her smile still brimming from ear to ear, "yeah, but I think it's thanks to you all as well! Sticking up for me and them too! That was really brave! Thank you all for that!"

Hearing these words Nozomi replied feeling a little bashful now, "aww! We didn't really do that much Kiara! It's just great that we could help out!"

"And you all did it really well!" With that everyone turned around as Kovu walked on over to them a smile brimming on his face too as Jona was also smiling just as victoriously beside him.

The others were quiet at these words but then the Out lander lion continued as he told them all,"it was good to have some outside support on our side, it really pulled us through."

Looking up to him Riku then told him, "well we only did was right! You both did come in the nick of time during that disaster and I know personally I wouldn't have been able to save everyone all alone... besides you would have done the same for us correct?"

At this Jona told him immediately smiling widely, "of course, of course honey! I mean what are Samaritans for anyway?" Then looking up she saw that the Pride lions were beginning to make some distance and seeing this she told them, "now why don't we all get movin' ourselves? We don't wanna get left behind do we?"

Seeing the lions of the Pride Lands moving away Nozomi spoke up, "oh yeah we shouldn't! Okay guys let's go and follow them!"

With that Mickey and Riku nodded as Cait sith spoke up, "onward and forwards me feline camaraderies!"

With a laugh both Kiara Nozomi laughed as they started to run on forwards together, Mickey smiled himself went to hop after them, while Riku shook his head for a moment his smile still lingering. Then he turned to look at Kovu and Jona and there on their faces he caught an expression on both of them which was not that of happiness but of-

Suddenly though both of them ran past him as Kovu called back to him, "hey you don't wanna be the turtle of the Pride do you? C'mon!" With that they both ran on after the others.

Riku staring after them wasn't sure again if he was imagining things or not but feeling an air of slight caution rise inside him he began to chase after the others and them, for the look he had seen on both these Out Landers... was sinister.

As the lions all journeyed on together into the distance towards the crowning Pride Rock a dark cloud began to loom over them all... as fate could sense the future turmoil that was to unfold upon these Pride Lands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now later and the darkness of the night was everywhere as the sun had set some time ago allowing the stars to now shine far and high in the sky as the moon had risen providing a pale illumination on all below.

Jumping up upon another rock and then leaping forwards Nozomi finally had her paws upon the strong stone of the Pride Rock, walking forwards she huffed in and out as she spoke out, "wow! I thought we'd never get to the top of this rock!" Then sighing she breathed out loud, "...I'm tired!"

Hearing her say this Cait sith patted her back as he told her, "aww don't worry lass! Not everyone can be as fit and strong as me!"

At this comment Nozomi became irritated in seconds as he'd been sitting on her back the whole time! However she was not in the mood for arguing and so simply retorted, "yeah sure..."

Hopping over having made it first to the rock before her Mickey asked her, "you okay Nozomi?"

Hearing him she didn't want to trouble him and so replied smiling as best she could, "it's all right your majesty don't worry I'm just tired... that's all."

At this response the king nodded his head as he replied, "okay, well I can't blame ya for that! I think we're all pooped! Let's go and follow-"

As he said these words suddenly there was an angry growl and behind them both they saw Simba ward Kovu and Jona away from the entrance from the cave that led to the inner sleeping chambers of the lions of the Pride Lands. Joining his court Simba walked inside as the two Outsiders were left in the cold.

Watching as both of the Out Lander lions were turned away both Nozomi and Mickey became depressed, Cait sith then voiced himself, "well looks like they've still got sore relations between 'em huh?"

Riku now arriving then told them all having witnessed the scene himself, "well that's to be expected though, you can't expect mortal enemies to immediately make up and get along like that can you?"

Nozomi hearing him knew this to be true but looking at Kovu and Jona as they settled themselves under a shadow of a nearby rock she felt bad for them both... for it was just like-

"Hey? Why don't we go over to them both?" Looking up Nozomi saw Kiara now next to them as she had finally arrived now too.

"And do what me lion lassie?" Cait sith asked curious.

Kiara then replied, "well you know? Let's try and make them both feel more welcome! I mean there's gotta be someone out of the Pride to try and fix relations right?"

Hearing her say this Nozomi was glad that the Pride Lands princess was so positive and so she smiled and nodded, "yeah! I think that's a great idea!"

Nodding Mickey agreed as he replied, "definitely! Besides I'd like to try and get to know those fella's a little better too! So why not? Right Riku?"

Looking at both Jona and Kovu silently for a moment Riku still felt that nagging sense of caution inside him but then looking to the others he told them, "yeah, I agree let's do that."

Hearing her friends agree with her Kiara walked on over with them all following behind her and as she made it over to Kovu who appeared to be sulking now she told him, "hey uh? Thanks for saving us today."

Turning his eyes in their direction Kovu didn't move as Nozomi then spoke, "yeah! Um... you guys really helped us out you know! So... don't feel everyone's against you here."

Hearing all this encouragement lying on her side Jona thought to herself, '_these guys are way too nice for their own good!'_ Then flipping herself over she looked at the band of heroes and then never losing her confident smile she replied, "oh don't worry... we know! We can so totally tell you're on our side."

Feeling glad that they knew they weren't feeling alone made Nozomi feel better but then Jona aded, "besides we couldn't leave a band of unexperienced, amateur hunters to become spit roasts could we?"

At this comment Kiara became annoyed as she replied, "amateur!?"

To this Kovu had to concur on as spoke, "exactly, you guys wouldn't last three days out there on your own! I mean the way you guys were going it was below even an average level! Besides what kind of hunters are you anyway?"

Hearing this comment didn't please Nozomi either as she said, "well you can't blame us for that can you?! I mean we're still young here! You can't expect anyone to do that great the first time round can you?"

Jona at this comment then said, "true I suppose... but I would expect better... especially from a princess!"

Hearing this made Kiara mad again but not wanting to lose her cool she asked, "oh and I suppose you both could teach us!?"

Cait sith hearing this comment asked aloud, "teach? Ya're expectin' our motley crew to do be doin' that? I don't reckon ya could even teach 'em all to catch a field mouse!" This in moments made all three keybladers look at Cait sith with bitter eyes!

At this suggestion though Jona became highly amused as she giggled out loud and said, "ha ha! Oh sure why not! Besides I'd say we'd could teach you all and be given a show with you guys around!"

Hearing this Riku turned and asked, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

Becoming amused himself at this thought Kovu got up and looked at them all arrogantly as he replied, "it means sure yeah! That's what that means!" With that he started to walk a small distance away.

At that moment suddenly Simba called out from within the cave, "Kiara!"

In moments she replied to her father as she called out, "coming!" Then quickly as she saw that the conversation was going her way she became excited and in moments she went ahead of Kovu. Stopping him in his tracks she told him, "all right! You can both impress us! We start at dawn!"

Hearing this Cait sith then said aloud, "wow that early hey? Well I won't mind bein' the tuggin' fur alarm clock!"

As Nozomi heard this though she told him, "if you dare to I'll be dragging you through the dirt by your tail!"

Cait sith smirked as he replied, "if you could even catch me ya daft banshee!"

Hearing these comments though Kovu replied with a cocky smile, "oh don't worry I'll be looking forward to it!"

Glad that she'd got her confirmation Kiara nodded as she replied, "right then!" With that she went back towards the entrance of the cave as Kovu moved away further into the dark distance. As she moved she stopped by Nozomi and the others as she asked them, "hey guys are you going to sleep in the cave too?"

At this question everyone immediately became quiet as they hadn't thought about this at all! Where were they going to sleep? But then Nozomi looking to Jona who was still in the shadow of the rock and then back to Kovu was now sitting some distance away... she came up with her answer, "... no I'll be staying out here Kiara don't worry."

Hearing this comment Riku was surprised as he asked her,"Nozomi you're not going to-"

"I don't feel right being comfortable while these two spend the night out here... it just kinda feels unfair, I mean we're outsiders too in a way so... I just think it's the better thing to do," Nozomi spoke as she relayed her reasons to both Kiara and the others.

At this the Pride Land lioness too was surprised but then she bowed her head and smiled for she too would have done the same thing if it wasn't for her father and his over protective nature and so she told her, "okay then... well I hope you sleep well out here," then looking to Mickey and Riku she asked them, "what about you two? Are you going to stay out too?"

Hearing the question asked Riku looked first at Kiara, then back to the cave, and finally back to Kovu, Jona and their rock... he made his decision too, "well I should stay out too, besides it's as Nozomi says we're outsiders and it's not right to leave team mates alone," then he looked to Nozomi as he asked her, "isn't that right?"

In awe seeing their team spirit flourishing Nozomi then nodded brightly as she replied, "yep definitely!"

Seeing that the decision had been made already for him the king optimistically went with it too as he replied, "well the guys have spoken and I'll be with them too on it! You get some good sleep Kiara! We'll see you in the morning."

Seeing their friendship together made Kiara happy inside and so she smiled as well as she replied, "yeah, okay! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" With that she quickly went on her way but before entering the cave she told them all, "and thanks for helping me again! Sleep well everyone!" With that she went inside to join her father and her fellow lions.

Seeing the princess of the Pride Lands go and now looking at these young cubs and mouse as they approached her rock Jona spoke aloud, "oh isn't this cute? We get sleep over buddies!"

Making his way over to her Mickey waved as he said, "hi there! Um Jona yeah?"

Hearing this small hopping mouse ask her name the earring wearing lioness replied, "bingo mousey! Somethin' you need?"

Glad to see she was friendly to approach Mickey then asked her, "um, well I just want to ask if it's not too much trouble for ya?... could we share the space here under yer rock?"

At this Jona simply smiled away expecting as much and so rolling over allowing there to be more room for three little ones she replied, "sure, be my guest... beside at least I'll have three cute little hot water bottles to keep me company."

Happy to see she was welcoming as well Mickey jumped forwards as Cait sith hopped off Nozomi's back too as he spoke aloud, "well this'll be good to hit the sack! Runnin' around and fire take a lot outta people ya know!"

Riku hearing this smirked as he shook his head as he went over to sit himself next to the king. But then he turned and looked to see Nozomi who he saw was looking in Kovu's direction as he seemed to be staring away into the darkened star lit landscape. As he saw her looking at the dark maned lion he asked her, "Nozomi?"

Hearing him she turned and asked," yeah?"

Riku then asked her, "are you okay?"

Nozomi looking at Riku for a moment told him, "yeah..." then she looked back in Kovu's direction and as she did she decided on something, looking to Riku again she told him, "I just need to go over and ask a question to Kovu a minute... I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

With that before he could ask why Nozomi ran off to where Kovu was and he wondered to himself '_what she could possibly want to ask to him?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting by himself as he stared into the distance Kovu wondered quietly if the plan was going to work? True so far everything had gone really well but... well at that point there was no use in worrying. He was going to make his mother and his pride proud of him! He was going to take his revenge for-

"Kovu?"

A voice breaking him out of his thoughts he turned to see the little white tiger cub friend of Kiara's and as he did he said, "ah... it's you, and you are...?"

Seeing that he'd forgotten her name she told him smiling, "Nozomi."

Hearing it he replied, "ah yeah, Nozomi, what brings you out here into the darkness?"

Looking at him for a moment Nozomi then turned her head to look at the dark landscape and as she did she asked him, "I just wanted to ask some questions... is that okay with you?"

Kovu staring down at this young cub as he saw her curiosity reflected in her eyes he told her not minding, "sure... go on ask away."

Glad that this was okay for her to do Nozomi replied, "good okay... um well the first I wanted to ask... are you going to miss your old home in the-"

"Out Lands?" Kovu asked as he looked into the distance now himself.

Nozomi nodded as she replied, "yeah."

Kovu then told her repeating the lie that had been rehearsed numerously, "well as you and your friends know we'e rogues, we no longer belong there nor do we want to."

Quiet at this for a moment as she heard this Nozomi replied, "I see..." then she asked, "what is it really as bad as Jona described?... Was it that tough for you to live there?"

Hearing this question asked Kovu then could at least be a little honest as he told her, "yeah it was... there were even points where we didn't have food or water for three days or so... it's a tough place to survive in."

Nodding at this Nozomi spoke again, "I can imagine... why were you and your other lion pride there then? Why did Simba refer to you guys as Outsiders? Even Kiara-"

"Because we were all banished there," Kovu told her.

Surprised at this Nozomi became wide eyed as she asked, "banished?"

Kovu nodded as he replied, "yeah... we were exiled for the crimes of the past."

Nozomi then asked still shocked a little not expecting something quite like this, "crimes of the past? You mean with Mufasa and Scar?"

Once more Kovu nodded as he replied, "correct."

Perplexed Nozomi asked further, "but why? Why were lions like you exiled? What have you got to-"

Nearly becoming angered at this Kovu told her, "because we were the ones who served and obeyed Scar!" Nozomi froze as she heard the anger in his tone as he continued now looking at her with his rage, "because they believed him to be the one true king! They served him and just simply for doing that we were all exiled into those fierce and hostile lands!"

Hearing this information Nozomi then spoke aloud, "that's horrible!"

Kovu then looked away as he continued, "and because of Simba... and the past we were all made to suffer... even us the young ones who hadn't done any wrong! We were blamed for crimes that we never committed!"

At last having knowing why Kiara and Simba had said the terms, '_Outsiders_' and _'Out Landers'_ Nozomi then could understand what the bitterness was between both sides, once again she spoke, "that is... that's so terrible!..."

Kovu looking away from her seeing her upset face told her, "I know... and because of it that's why me and Jona decided to leave...we'd had enough of suffering."

Nozomi then told him, "I can imagine..."then she shook her head as she finally replied," no I understand."

Hearing this word almost surprised Kovu as he repeated looking back to her, "understand?"

Nodding again Nozomi told him, "yeah... I mean I have a friend who... he was persecuted because he was different and... he came from outside too."

Listening to her Kovu asked, "he was an Outsider?"

Nozomi nodded, "yeah... he came from the outside and because of that he was blamed... he was blamed for any source of bad luck that happened... he and his mama were..." The memories of the past almost made her want to cry as she remembered the taunts and bullying that Wairu had to go through which she had tried so hard to protect him from.

Looking at this little cub as she said this Kovu could feel her pain and realised she spoke the truth. He was quiet as Nozomi looked up to him again and told him, "I'm sorry that you and your fellow lions have had to go through all that!... It's just so wrong! It's wrong you all have been blamed for just that! It's not fair! That's not fair at all!"

Hearing these words made Kovu remember back to when he was a cub himself and when he had asked those very same questions himself about his life and why things were the way they were for him... but looking to Nozomi he told her, "I know it isn't... but that's the fate that was made for us... and we-"

"We can change it!"

Surprising him he looked down to Nozomi who looked back up to him as she told him again, "we'll change that! If we can make Simba see that you and Jona are good lions! Then maybe he might change his mind about the other Out Landers! Maybe... you can all join the Pride Lands again!"

Hearing such an optimistic solution was completely beyond Kovu and he'd never considered that once!... He then laughed out loud as it was too unbelievable to be heard!

Nozomi was puzzled as she asked, "huh? Did I say something funny? I was-"

Shaking his head Kovu then told her, "well all I'll say is this... I've never had a thought like that in my life!" Looking back at her again he then told her, "you're an interesting character!"

Blinking confused still Nozomi asked, "um... okay?"

Then looking back into the landscape he told her,"why don't you go back and get some rest? We've got a long day of training tomorrow."

After digesting this for a moment Nozomi replied, "sure okay... you get some rest too Kovu, and thanks for answering my questions..." with that Nozomi turned on her tail to go back to the others, but before leaving she spoke once more, "good night!" With that she left running into the distance.

Kovu then looking away from her still had a smile on his face but then as he looked into the darkness again he finally saw the sign he'd been waiting for! A flash of yellow light... everything was ready! Then at this realisation a dark smile decorated his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the darkness looking up after giving Kovu the sign that everything was ready, Pete smiled and laughed as he spoke up, "well looks like that little prince of yer's and Jona have made some fast work huh?"

Zira smiling answered with absolute pride, "oh course! Everything is going absolutely perfectly! Simba fell right for the fire rescue! And now the closer they both to all our prey! The closer they'll get to Simba!"

Smiling brightly at her connivingness Pete then replied, "ohh dangerous and devious! That's the way to show em and then we'll-"

However Zira carried on without Pete as she said, "and then when they both have Simba alone!"

With that suddenly the evil lioness swung her claws! "Agh!" Pete then ducked as a smashing sound was heard, looking behind he then saw that Zira had moved her paw and arm so fast that it had smashed right through the tree standing behind him! Seeing this made him wilt with fear inside! This lioness was not one to be messed with!

Zira though only merely laughed as she then said, "now come!" Let us see the preparations that Hari is now preparing for us!"

With that she ran into the darkness of the night and as Pete looked at her and then back to Pride Rock he was quiet as he saw its enormous silhouette in the darkness but quickly he turned and left to catch up to Zira as they both journeyed to return to the forbidden Out Lands.


	134. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 7

_**Chapter CXXXI: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part VII**_

"_Simba!" _

_Hurry! He must hurry!_

"_Simba!"_

_Running as fast as his paws could carry him Simba finally arrived at the cliff's edge and as he looked over it, there he saw him, his father. There he was clinging against the rocky surface desperately as he tried to support his weight by digging his strong claws in, but he was struggling badly as he called out once more, "help me!"_

_Seeing him this way Simba called out to him, "father!" _

_For the thing that the lion king saw what was to fear beneath his father, for there were the countless Wildebeests stampeding onwards in huge numbers, their eyes glowed with a haunting yellow making them almost demon like! He had to do something and fast! So he reached his paw down desperate to pull him out of peril. _

_But as he did a huge menacing shout of laughter filled the air and as Simba turned to see who it was, he saw him! Cloaked in shadows his menacing and evil red eyes glowing in the darkness as he gazed upon him and his helpless father. _

_He couldn't falter though even as he saw him coming towards him down the rocks he spoke, "no!" Then concentrating hard he looked to his father as he reached his paw down and called to him once again, "dad! Just a little further!" He was almost touching his father's paw now as he too was desperately reaching out to him! He could do it! He knew he could save him! If he could just-_

"_Gotcha!" That haunting voice called out as Simba felt horrible claws piercing into his other paw which was holding on tightly to the cliff itself, as he looked to his attacker he heard him say with sinister humour in his voice, "trust me!" _

_His eyes widening at these two words he looked down again and saw to his absolute horror his father was losing his grip more and more calling out his name distressingly in terror. Then the most awful, "NNNOOOOO!" His father let go of the edge as he fell to his doom... the demon eyed wildebeests taking their helpless prey!_

_Turning his eyes back to the one who prevented him from saving his father from his terrible fate he breathed angrily, "Scar!" _

_But then as he looked on suddenly as the horrible lion laughed on it morphed and changed revealing him to be not Scar! But-_

"_Kovu?!" Simba breathed for there the dark maned lion he'd accepted had an evil smile decorating his features as a scar was now over his left eye just like his evil uncle had had! His eyes glowed with horrible intent as they seemed to flash with just as evil laughter. _

_Then suddenly before the king of lion's could fully absorb what was happening, Kovu threw his paws away mercilessly as he was sent off, falling from the cliff's edge just like his father before and as the horror struck him as he quickly approached the horrible Wildebeests below Simba shouted out loudly, "NNNNOOOOOO!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly the lion king woke up startled as he looked around himself, the anxiety of the nightmare plaguing him horribly as he breathed in and out heavily from the absolute terror he'd been exposed to.

Looking ahead he saw that the sun now was just beginning to peak, though there were some stars that continued to shine away over the horizon, none of the members of his court yet had stirred and next to him sleeping away peacefully was his beloved wife and queen Nala.

Relaxing a little bit now from the rush of fright Simba let out a sigh of relief as he spoke out, "oh... a nightmare... it was just... oh?" For it was so vivid and horrible and the memory of his father's last moments on earth still plagued him greatly, but just seeing Nala and his familiar surroundings eased a part of his plagued heart.

As he looked to the cave's entrance he then looked to his fellow lions and Nala once more, he didn't want to trouble anyone about his dream nor wake them. For he didn't want anyone to believe he was on the verge of paranoia, so getting up he then quietly and slowly went over to the cave's entrance.

Exiting it he looked over and saw the great expanses of his flourishing rich vibrant land that glowed within the sun's warm rays, just seeing this sight too calmed him as he remembered his father's wise and noble words, that he and all around him were a part of something much grand and bigger. The circle of life.

Sighing again he finally relaxed feeling comforted and so becoming this way he awoke himself more as he stretched himself forwards arching his back. Finishing as he flexed his neck getting his muscles back into shape he turned to his right as he saw one of the lion's that he had accepted into his Pride,'Jona' if he remembered correctly? For there the orange tinted lioness was as she slumbered on peacefully, looking at her filled Simba with displease for though she and Kovu had claimed to come in peace he still didn't trust either of them whatsoever!

But as he looked he saw Kovu wasn't there! Where would he be at this time in the morning? But as he continued to looked in Jona's direction over her back his attention snapped back to her as he noticed something else that quickly distracted him, curious he got closer and there he saw something that really surprised him. Lying on her back was Cait sith out stretched purring away along with Mickey who had his head on his back as his black tail was coiled up around him making him almost like a cat too. Then finally in her arms he saw she was almost cradling two small cubs that were Riku and the small tiger cub who's name passed his memory.

Curious he asked aloud as he gazed upon them all, "Sora's friends are-"

"Mmm...?" The small little tiger cub then started to stir and as she opened her lilac coloured eyes sleepily she looked puzzled.

There was silence between them for a few moments as he then heard her ask, "king Simba...?"

Seeing he'd awoken her he let a small smile reveal itself as he replied, "yeah that's right... and you're?"

Yawning widely showing her little sharp teeth as sleep had not fully fled from her she replied after licking her lips a little, "Nozomi..."

"Nozomi? I see..." Simba repeated, for he couldn't remember this girl ever being mentioned in Sora's travels nor did he have any memory of Cait sith either but since the two were with Mickey and Riku, he knew they could be trusted. But he decided not to enquire about that then and instead he asked her, "can I ask you? Why are you and your friends sleeping here with these Outsiders? You know you are allowed to sleep with-"

Interrupting him still half asleep and forgetting her manners Nozomi then told the lion king, "oh?... well we just didn't want them to sleep in the dark you see? Cause well... I mean me and the others are kinda outsiders too and we couldn't leave them alone and stuff so...yeah?"

Hearing her brief reasons and seeing her sleepiness baffled but at the same time amused the king of the Pride Lands and so taking this into consideration he let out a small laugh as he replied, "oh I see!"

Nozomi though still not getting it as he laughed still in her droopy eyed state asked, "are you all right king Simba? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

At this question and remembering the nightmare he did have quickly made him become solemn as the paranoid terror haunted him inside. However not wanting to worry someone so early and so young in the morning he told her with a gentle smile, "yeah something like that... it's nothing to worry about though... you should just get some more sleep."

Nozomi still sleepily droopy couldn't read everything quite well and so simply stared on at Simba as he turned to leave but as he did she asked, "where are you going?"

Hearing her ask he turned around and looked at her for a brief moment before he replied, "I'm just going to go and refresh myself, nothing for you to worry about." Then with that he turned as he went down the cliff's edge to rejuvenate himself for the day at a certain little watering hole in the Pride Lands.

With this info given Nozomi replied, "huh...? Okay..." With that she nestled back down as she went to sleep in for a little longer...

This didn't last too long as suddenly, "oi! Rise and shiny! Maties!"

Cait sith was awake and true to his word he was now busy being an annoying alarm clock as much as one could be as he started jumping up and down on Jona's back, "it's mornin' mates! It's mornin! Come on! Get those tails shakin'!"

Riku not in the mood for this rolled on his side as he spoke, "urgh!"

However Cait sith continued pestering on as he now jumped off the lionesses back and started running around and around them all crying out loudly, "c'mon! Up! Up! Up! Move it! Come on!"

Opening his eyes becoming more annoyed by the minute Riku spoke, "this makes me wish he was born with a snooze button!"

Cait sith hearing the first word of life moved straight in towards Riku's direction as he told him, "well look who's come back to the land of the livin' good old snow drop here! We can always rely on ya ta be the first up huh?"

Annoyed as Riku heard the small cat laugh simply turned on his side not wanting to listen to him, meanwhile still on top of Jona himself now getting up the king stretched his small arms up trying to awaken his muscles and as he saw his small feline companion he spoke in his usual optimistic tone, "even in the morning yer still really active hey Cait sith?"

Hearing him the small cat saluted to his mouse buddy as he replied, "ya got that right there mouse cheeks mate!"

Jona hearing all this noise herself eased herself out of her own slumber and as she did she spoke, "oh... now who's makin' all this liveliness early in the morning?"

Seeing that he'd awakened her Cait sith waved to her too as he said, "mornin' to ya Jona lass! Have sweet dreams did ya?"

Seeing who was being the alarm clock Jona simply smiled as she replied, "yeah... I certainly did..." then looking down she saw that Riku and Nozomi were resting within her arms and paws. Looking at them she smiled a little more and spoke again, "and it looks like a couple of little ones here are still having a nice little slumber."

Riku feeling comfortable shuffled a little when suddenly he felt himself being turned over which suddenly startled him, opening his eyes quickly he saw Jona looking over him as she said, "are you awake now honey?"

Feeling confused he asked, "huh?" Then suddenly he felt something scratch into the back of his head, turning over he saw that it was one of Jona's claws and as he saw that one and the rest exposed from her paw he immediately became startled and in moments as quickly as he could he moved himself out of her grasp. Then looking at her and her overly relaxed face he wondered how on earth he could have slept in such a place?!

Mickey watching from Jona's back seeing Riku become all flustered quickly climbed down from her and rushed over to him as he asked him, "are you okay Riku?"

Recovering from his startled moment and looking to the king he then remembered the sleeping arrangements that had been done last night and as he did he sighed as he felt silly now, "yeah... yeah I'm fine your majesty I'm just not... with it this morning."

Hearing him being flustered Mickey laughed as he replied, "oh I can understand that!"

Cait sith seeing Riku acting this way smiled as he climbed back onto Jona's back and as he did he told him, "bet ya'd rather have had my wake up call hey snow drop?"

Annoyed at this comment Riku replied dryly, "no comment."

Seeing the friendliness between this cat, mouse and cub made Jona smile herself and then looking down she saw that she still had one little cub left still slumbering in her left paw and as she did she decided on something fun.

Nozomi sleeping away felt something strange come over herself as she felt like somehow she was being brushed, however this annoyed her as she spoke, "mmmpph?!"

Turning over she continued to feel this odd brushing as it went over the side of her arm making her twitch and as it did she spoke again, "oh...? Um what?"

Then as her consciousness awoke more and more this brushing she felt was oddly wet and warm as well and as this came over her she opened her eyes. Looking up she suddenly saw something big, pink and wet coming towards her! As she did her eyes widened as she cried out, "hey! What-"

Then she felt this thing go up against her cheek, as it spread to the top of her head and as it did she finally saw that Jona was licking her! Feeling weird from this as she was being cleaned and licked awake she asked, "what's going on what-"

Finishing her work and seeing that she was clean all over Jona smiled as she asked, "awww you with us now sweet heart?"

Looking up at her as she was still in her left paw Nozomi asked embarrassed beyond all measure, "J, J, Jona why did you do that? What made you-"

Smiling brightly at her adorable confusion the lioness told her, "aww well you were so cute and slumberin' away that I decided to give you a little clean, yer not upset with me about that are you?"

Feeling utterly perplexed Nozomi didn't know how to respond at all, but then she managed to somehow laugh awkwardly as she responded, "uh well... um? No... but ya could have simply just nudged me awake you know? I-" then looking behind her Nozomi saw then that Kovu wasn't there with them! Seeing this she asked, "hey? Where's Kovu?"

At this question Jona looked behind herself and then back down to her as she smiled and replied, "oh? Him? He simply got up a little earlier, he said he was gonna do a little bit of huntin' around, it's nothin' for you guys to worry about."

Listening to this Nozomi repeated, "hunting?" Then after a moment a key memory clicked into place as she remembered last night, "oh yeah! We're supposed to go hunting training with him and Kiara!" Then becoming worried she asked, "oh man! We're late aren't we!? We're-"

Hearing her go on a worried tangent Jona laughed aloud which stopped Nozomi in her tracks and made everyone else look at her oddly too, Riku then asked curiously, "what's so funny?"

Finishing her chuckle Jona shook her head as she told them all, "oh it's nothing honeys, nothing at all! Besides I don't think we're that late! Shall we all go and catch up to him and her?"

Hearing this suggestion Cait sith nodded brightly as he replied, "heck yeah Jona lass! Otherwise me job as an alarm clock will all go to waste won't it?!"

Nozomi puzzled at this asked, "alarm clock?"

Riku annoyed in moments replied, "don't ask!"

Hearing him Nozomi was puzzled again but quickly all the awakened Outsiders got themselves together and after a little bit they all went down the Pride Rock's side to go over and catch up to their expert teacher and rookie princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Simba walked in his Pride Lands with complete calm, fully relaxed for what did he have to fear in his lands? Making it quietly over to the watering hole he bent down his head as he started to drink allowing him to finally refresh himself properly.

However the very subject of his paranoid nightmare was standing some distance away behind a particular few blood red rocks looking at him with a fierce and deadly intent in his green lit eyes.

Looking at his target's unsuspecting form Kovu growled away angrily as his claws were now fully exposed! As he continued to look at the king of the Pride Lands he knew it was now! Now was the time for revenge! So gearing himself back he was ready to bound forwards when suddenly-

"Good morning!" Suddenly Kiara appearred out of nowhere as she laughed joyfully for finally she was going to get her eagerly anticipated hunting session! Jumping to his side she spoke out, "I'm ready for my first lesson! Surprised ya huh?" She asked as she'd seen Kovu's surprised expression when she'd suddenly appeared before him! She was becoming good already!

Kovu turning from her looked to the watering hole again and saw that his target had vanished! He'd missed his chance! This annoyed him bitterly from the inside out! Then suddenly, "Kovu! Kiara!"

Turning once again he looked and saw Nozomi with Cait sith on her back, Riku, Mickey and Jona quickly approaching him and the princess. Seeing her friends were awake and that they'd made it to them on time she cried out, "hi guys!" With that she ran over to them.

Seeing her coming Nozomi smiled widely herself as she cried out, "hi Kiara!"

Then as she made it over to them Kiara asked her and then the others excitedly, "isn't this great we're all goin' hunting again together! I bet we'll all be aces by the end of the day!"

At this statement Riku rolled his eyes as he replied, "and that was the exact same quote from yesterday!"

Cait sith on Nozomi's back hearing this told the white lion cub, "oh don't be such grump puss snow drop! Besides this'll be a good stretch and half I reckon!"

Laughing himself at his small feline friend's enthusiasm Mickey told him, "yeah I agree... besides it might improve our fighting style ya know Riku?"

Hearing the chipperness of these two it was still too early in the morning for him to respond with anything too proper and so he simply responded, "yeah sure whatever..."

Nozomi finishing her little laughing session and good mornings to Kiara walked back over to the others and seeing Riku wasn't so enthusiastic told him, "oh don't worry snowball! You'll do great! I'm sure this'll be a great day of fun for everyone!"

Hearing her being happy Riku looked at her and as he did he sighed as a smile finally came over his face, for how could he be gloomy when even she was being so positive?

Seeing that her friends were now all ready to go the lioness princess then announced, "okay guys! C'mon let's go!" With that she ran on ahead enthusiastically.

Seeing her go onwards Nozomi called out laughing, "hey wait for us Kiara!" With that she ran forwards to catch up to her.

On the female tiger cub's striped back Cait sith then called out proudly, "forwards on mates!"

With that Mickey spoke out, "all right off we go!" With that both him and Riku rushed on forwards to take part in the much anticipated lesson.

Seeing them all rushing on forwards fully pumped Jona smiled as she spoke aloud as they dissapeared into the grass, "ah youth! So energetic!" With that she looked back to Kovu as she asked him, "am I right?"

Looking at her annoyed bitterly Kovu told her, "why did you lead them all over here so quickly!" Looking back to the watering hole he told her, "I had a perfect oppurtunity just now! Just a little more and I would of-"

Suddenly as he turned Jona had made her way over to him in moments in swift silence and as she did she told him, "you would of what?!" For now as he looked at her in Jona's yellow eyes there was now a fierce intensity that silenced and chilled him in moments.

Jona then told him harshly, "you didn't have any real oppurtunity there at all! You were in the open and in broad daylight! And that princess was obviously going to find you with that over enthusiasm of hers!" Kovu nearly felt like cowering as he looked at her for she was now just as terrifying as Zira... it was no wonder she was her number two!

She then continued as she told him, "I would advise you to think more wisely before you act next time!" Then as she turned around and walked a slight distance her tone changed again as she became coy once more, "besides... there's no real rush here! I say we should enjoy ourselves properly..." then looking to him she asked further, "don't you think?"

Hearing her say this Kovu didn't know how to react at first but then he told her, "but Zira wants this to be finished! I mean if it's not done quickly then she'll-"

Suddenly once again with that stealth like speed of hers Jona made her way over to him as she told him with cunning grin on her face, "she'll be fine darling!" Then seeing that he was concentrating on her again Jona smiled as she told him further, "besides... I'm sure that that little cheetah and that Pete guy will keep her amused...so relax and unwind!" Then she leaned forwards and licked him upon his cheek making him look at her wide eyed as he quickly jumped back shocked.

Then looking at him with that dark seductive intensity in her eyes it chilled him further inside as she told him, "and I personally am interested in seeing what little dark tricks those two are gonna deal out..."then looking away from him again she looked up into the sky, "that power of darkness I feel from them... it's intoxicating!"

Kovu listening to her as she said this was on edge still but then looking at her he decided to speak his mind as he told her, "Jona?"

Continuing to look upwards Jona turned her head to look at Kovu as she asked,"hm?"

The Outsider lion then told her, "your obsession with power is going to kill you one day!"

At this statement Jona let out a little sarcastic laugh as she replied, "oh really?"

But then before he could say anything more suddenly there was a call, "hey Kovu! Jona are you guys coming!?"

Hearing the cry of the lioness princess Kovu looked to the distance and before he could say anything Jona called back, "we're on our way sugar darlin'! Just hang on!" Then looking back to the prince of the Outlanders Jona told him, "well you heard our little princess, let's go shall we?"

Then with that Jona ran on ahead of him and as she did he still felt chilled inside and it made him wonder inside, what were Jona's true intentions? But knowing this was no time to debate or question things he ran forwards as went to go and teach these rookies what it meant to be a true hunter.


	135. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 8

_**Chapter CXXXII: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part VIII**_

Hiding within the high grasses of the Pride Lands Nozomi was doing her best to be completely quiet , for just as planned they'd initiated their hunter training and so far... they weren't doing too well!

Her body lowered down into the grass it was now her turn along with the others to watch and see Kiara's efforts as she was taking her '_go_.'

As she watched on quietly she whispered as softly as she could, "I hope Kiara does a better job than what we've done so far!"

Cait sith hearing her whispered back, "don't hold ya breath lass!"

On cue it was then that Kiara began her approach but as Nozomi and the others sat and listened on they all sadly could hear her as she stepped on a stone that made her hurt her paw, "ow!" She moaned. Nozomi then shuddered as again she'd stepped on another stone "ow!" This was definitely not a good result.

Kovu in the distance was lying on the ground looking bored out of his mind at having to play '_teacher_,' he had also heard these little painful complaints but he could also hear her moving in the grass, it almost sounded like the grass was breaking to his expert ears. He sighed this was getting really old, really fast.

Jona sitting upright watching next to him was smiling away in her usual calm and confident demeanour. Like Kovu she too could hear Kiara and as she heard her approaching she spoke aloud jokingly, "oh I wonder who this could be?"

Then on another cue she quickly got up and moved away to a slightly safer distance as Kovu did his predicted count down, "three, two one..."

"Gotcha!" Kiara cried out as she leaped forwards to grab him with both paws, however quicker then lightning Kovu bowed his head forwards which made her miss him and instead she made herself roll over and lay upright on the dirty ground. She'd failed the lesson... again.

Getting up Kovu walked over to her as he did Jona did too as they both now stood over looking at her. Opening her eyes confused for a moment Kiara quickly became embarrassed as Jona said aloud, "felt like dropin' in did ya?"

Looking at her, then to Kovu Kiara asked now really bashfully, "ha? You could hear me huh?"

To which Kovu replied looking on with a sarcastic smile, "yeah, only a lot," then looking up he called out to the others, "guys you can come out now! This little sessions over!"

At once hearing their teacher call out to them all, the animal changed keybladers all got out of the grass quickly themselves. Mickey the first to escape the grass laughed a little awkwardly before he asked, "oh? So Kiara didn't pass huh?"

Jona chuckled a little as she replied, "oh no, I'm afraid not sweet one, y'all need a little more practise before yer on the appropriate operatin' level."

Riku then escaped the grass himself and as he did he asked clearly annoyed, "and I just wonder how long that's gonna take! We've been doing this for over three hours!"

Then finally getting out of the grass too Nozomi appeared but it was Cait sith on her back who spoke out, "yeah and it's been three hours too long lad! Just what is it ya're all playin' at anyway!? Why can't ya-"

"I'm gonna give you all your assessments now!" Kovu spoke as he walked over to them followed by Kiara who still looked embarrassed and Jona who continued to smile away.

Confused as she looked up to him Nozomi asked, "assessments?"

Nodding Kovu told her, "that's right! Mainly I'm telling you what you're all doing wrong and what you all need to do to improve!"

At this Nozomi felt like sinking into the ground due to the intensity in his eyes as she replied feeling almost nervous, "oh?"

Kovu hearing her say this decided since she was the one he'd started to speak to first, he'd begin with her, "now we're going to begin with you!" Nozomi then gulped feeling really nervous now as Kovu then began her hunting assessment,"the problem with you is that though you might be good at approaching, and you're quite quiet, you're wagging your tail way too much!"

Confused Nozomi asked looking back at it, "my tail?"

Nodding Kovu replied, "that's right! You're hitting the grass around you too much with it, this then ruins the approach you made in the first place!"

Then looking back to Kovu she replied feeling bad, "oh, right?"

Kovu then told her, "now your solution is to concentrate not only what's in front of you but also things that are behind you! Keep that tail still!"

Quickly nodding at this Nozomi replied, "okay! Okay! I'll do that!"

Seeing that she'd got it Kovu nodded then looking to her back he told her small feline companion, "and you need to stop chatting away on her back Cait sith!"

Hearing this the little Scottish accented cat was baffled for a moment before he cried out, "what?!"

Kovu then told him, "you're the one here making the most noise and it's a distraction! If you don't improve on it I'm gonna have you walking on all fours and hunt by yourself!"

Cait sith then was outraged as he spoke back to Kovu as he said,"I ain't no chatter box! How dare ya say that about me! When I'm doin' me best to..."

As he went on and on complaining Nozomi couldn't help but giggle a little for once again Cait sith was being told off by someone and she thought secretly to herself, '_well serves him right!_'

"That's my word! Now you behave yourself Cait stih!" Kovu spoke as he made his words final turning to the next trainee on his list.

Cait sith on Nozomi's back now was deeply annoyed as he was sulking with his arms crossed, he then moaned aloud, "I don't speak that loud! He don't know what he's talkin' about!"

This in turn made her roll her eyes at this comment but smiling she turned to see who Kovu would be assessing next, it was Snowball.

Looking down at him he asked, "Riku was it?"

Hearing his name being mentioned the white lion cub nodded as he replied, "yeah that's right."

Seeing that he'd got this correct Kovu then continued, "well I've got some good news for you, out of everyone here you've performed the most highly so... congrats."

Hearing this info it seemed almost worth those three hours so Riku replied then with a smile, "well thanks."

Nozomi though became depressed as she sighed aloud, she then thought to herself '_well I guess that was only to be expected huh?_'

Nodding at this reply Kovu then turned from him and looked to Mickey... he was silent for a little which made the king a little uncertain as he asked, "um... so how did I do Kovu?"

At this question it was then that the Outsider lion finally came to his conclusion,"well in all honesty... Mickey, I don't know why you're hunting?... Are you actually a meat eater?"

Hearing this question it was the oddest one that could be asked, but then who'd ever heard of a kangaroo mouse hunting before? Mickey was unsure of how to respond to this question and so he let out an embarrassed laugh before he made a reply, "uh well um... well I wanna be of help to my pals and you all... I mean I don't eat meat usually but... y'know? It's not right for them and you to do all the work by yourselves is it?"

Listening to this Nozomi felt a warmth in her heart as she thought to herself in awe '_your majesty...'_

At this reasoning Kovu couldn't help but feel a little touched inside, but this was no time to be sentimental, so he replied, "I see... all right then, well you're doing okay but in order to be of real help to everyone, I'd recommend you try and hop faster, okay?"

Hearing this info Mickey nodded and he knew he had to get better with his animal form he was in and so he replied, "okay Kovu I'll do that thanks."

Nodding seeing he'd got his reply he turned to the last trainee of the group, the lioness princess and so looking to her he spoke, "and you Kiara."

Seeing that she was being called she responded instantly, "yes!"

Kovu then told her his assessment, "you're still breathing too hard! You need to relax okay?"

Hearing this Kiara nodded as she responded, "sure! Right okay!"

Seeing that the assessment was now over Nozomi spoke feeling deflated,"we're just not doing that well are we?"

Jona picking up on the depressed tone in her voice told her, "oh no honey! You're not too bad... besides everything comes with practise! Now... why don't we carry on with the lesson, Kovu?"

Seeing that she was turning to him Kovu sighed again as he replied, "all right I'll take it from the top!" Walking away a little distance he then told everyone, "okay guys! Extend your claws!"

At once on command everyone did just that as they all quickly extended their claws from their paws and listening they heard Kovu continue as he spoke on, "feel the earth under your paws! So it doesn't shift and make noise..."

Listening to this at once everyone scratched their claws into the earth, as she did this herself Nozomi felt a warmth from the earth as she felt it... and there was something subtle and sharp about her claws now. It was dangerous.

Seeing his students do this Kovu smiled but then his ears pricked! He could hear something! Turning his head he saw a flock of birds fly over the hill and as he did he decided on something, he smiled at the thought.

Jona walking over had seen the smile that appeared on her companion lion's face and so she asked him, "oh? What've you picked up on there Kovu honey?"

Hearing her he gave her a one word reply, "prey."

At this she smiled brightly and so she asked, "I see... wanna double team up?"

Kovu then did a single nod, with that both of them geared themselves back as they moved their shoulders making them ready, as they did this Nozomi became curious as she asked, "hey what're you two-"

"Shhh! Watch the masters in action and learn!" Kovu told her which silenced the small tiger cub in seconds, with that both outsider lion and lioness prepared themselves. Then in moments they quickly both launched themselves forwards leaping over the hill they went to pounce on their helpless prey!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hearing this shout Nozomi thought it sounded familiar but then Kiara called out, "Timon?!"

At this name Riku repeated, "Timon?"

At once the lioness princess ran forwards as did the others worried and as they did they all came over the hill, there they saw both Jona and Kovu on the ground. The earring wearing lioness had an unconscious grey spotted bird in her jaws while Kovu had the small terrified meerkat between his paws, he looked at the creature with odd eyes as it babbled on, " don't eat me please! I never really met ya tyrant! I mean uh! Scar! Heck of a guy! A little moody but-" Then he finished as he finally pushed himself out from Kovu's paws.

Looking at the little meerkat Cait sith was far from pleased as he said, "oh great, it's one of these annoying little twits!"

Nozomi hearing this sentence didn't like it but ignoring it she went over to Timon as she asked concerned, "hey? Are you okay?"

Timon hearing this looked to Nozomi and was baffled for a moment himself before he recovered himself and his sarcasm, "oh yeah! Sure yeah! I mean who doesn't just get over being leaped at by an over grown kitty cat!"

At this comment Nozomi repeated uncertainly, "uh... okay?"

Kiara though at that moment asked with an annoyed tone in her voice, "Timon what are you doing here?"

Seeing that it was the princess and he was in safe company Timon spoke truly relieved, "Kiara! Thank goodness! Hey for once we're not followin' ya!"

Jona at this moment seeing the little meerkat walked on over with the now conscious bird in her jaws who was making a ruckus, desperate to get away. Annoyed she spat it out making a few feathers fall out left and right as it flew making its get away, looking to the small mammal she asked, "and just who might this little one be huh?"

Timon quickly became quiet as he looked up at Jona, he became a little fearful at what she'd nearly done to the bird who'd been in her mouth, however not paying it any mind Kiara answered her, "this? Oh this is Timon, he's one of my father's close friends."

Hearing this Jona looked to Kiara as she asked, "a friend huh?" Then back to Timon making him nervous again she asked, "not dinner?"

At this comment Cait sith laughed out loud as he remarked, "this scrawny lad dinner lass? He'd wouldn't even make a decent size snack!"

Nozomi then told him annoyed, "Cait sith that's not nice!"

Timon hearing this not feeling comfortable at being talked about as a main course spoke as he pointed out, "oh hey! Well if you guys wanna talk about snacking look at this!" With that everyone looked in the direction he was pointing to.

There across the hilly ground with patches of green grass spread about left and right they saw a dirt path that was strewn with birds left and right, they were just like the one Jona had in her mouth a few moments ago.

Seeing it everyone wasn't really that impressed as Riku reflected as he asked, "yeah what's so great about this place?"

Timon then told him energetically, "this place!? This is the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands!"

Mickey hearing this repeated curiously, "smorgasbord?"

The little meerkat nodded as he spelled it out for him, "yeah bugs everywhere!"

Nozomi repeated, "bugs?" Then after a moment it clicked in her mind as she looked at all the birds as they all had worms in their mouths, "oh you guys eat bugs!"

Nodding at this Timon replied, "yep! They're slimy yet satisfyin' but trouble is you don't call for a reservation and yeesh!"

At once Timon's demeanour changed as he marched forwards and shouted out loud waving his arms left and right, "get outta here ya scavengers! Shoo! Shoo!"

He then stopped for a moment as he eyed down one particular bird as it looked back at him with the same annoyance, then suddenly it pecked him in the nose making it glow painfully red in pain.

This was an odd sight if nothing else, then in the distance they all heard a shout and looking they saw Pumba who was doing his best to chase away the little scavenging birds as he raced up and down the hill like a little bull dozer. But the cunning sneaky little birds simply flew over him and settled down again with complete ease in a never ending unsuccessful cycle.

Everyone looking at this couldn't help but laugh at this silliness, giggling Nozomi spoke , "oh this is too much! This is great! Ha ha!"

However no-one noticed that Kovu wasn't laughing at all, he was confused at this behaviour, what was going on here?

Jona next to him though slightly amused a smile on her face didn't laugh out loudly like the others as she simply said aloud, "well those guys won't be goin' nowhere too fast huh?"

Cait sith holding his sides now as they were aching from the hilarity replied, "oh ya got that right! Ha ha ha!"

Pumba then stopped as he spoke up, "oh Timon I'm getting' tired! I gotta lose some pounds!"

Then looking to his back they all could see more of the reason why he was so tired, the birds had now settled themselves down on his back, ears and tail using him as a rest post and looking at this Riku laughed out loud himself as he said, "oh it's more than that you gotta lose Pumba!"

Aggravated Timon climbed up his wart hog's back as he shouted out loudly, "shoo! Shoo!" Then at once all the birds all flew away in seconds as they scattered left and right into the sky finally letting Pumba recover himself.

At once everyone walked over though most of them let out a few more giggles at what had just occurred, Mickey too smiling brightly hopped over as he asked, "are you okay there Pumba?"

Nodding feeling a little tired still the rich brown wart hog replied, "oh yeah! Yeah I'm feelin' better now..." then suddenly something occurred to him as a bright smile decorated his face as he asked, "hey do you guys think you could help us?"

Hearing this question Riku asked, "help you?"

Pumba nodded as he replied, "yeah!" Then turning to his meerkat friend who was busy shooing away more birds from his tail he asked," what do you think Timon?"

At this suggestion Timon became sarcastic again as said, "oh yeah! There's an idea! Just let the vicious outsiders and weirdos-"

Nozomi then repeated annoyed, "weirdos?"

But at that moment it seemed something had clicked into Timon's mind as he cried out, "hey I have an idea!" Then jumping off of Pumba's snout he spoke out, "why don't these guys help us out!"

At this Pumba said aloud annoyed, "what!?"

Cait sith then spoke aloud himself as he asked, "wow... makes me wonder who's the real brains of this duo?"

Nodding at this Nozomi replied, "yeah ditto on that!"

Mickey though curious asked the meerkat, "how are we supposed to help ya out there Timon?"

With that the meerkat spelled it out for everyone as he told them all, "easy answer ya just got lend us yer voices!"

Not getting it Riku asked, "voices?"

Growing frustrated Timon told him, "grrr! Grr! Y'know roar! C'mon work with us on this!"

Kovu hearing this asked, "roar? Why should we-"

However Kiara then taking the initiative then said, "oh come on let's just all try it!"

With that she let out a huge roar making a huge ruckus amongst all the birds on the ground making all of them scatter and fly away left and right in total panic.

Seeing this didn't impress Jona whatsoever as she spoke on with scepticism, "oh yeah that was real nice!" Then turning she started to walk away as she said aloud surprising everyone, "I'm gonna sit this one out."

Nozomi hearing this asked, "huh?" Then chasing after Jona a little worried she asked her, "Jona don't you wanna join in?"

Seeing the concern she was showing Jona smiled as she shook her head slightly and told her, "nah I'm afraid not! Besides I'm a little tired! I'm gonna rest somewhere in the fields for a little bit so don't mind me."

At this comment Kovu called out to her, "hey but what about the training! You're supposed to help me out with this! You-"

Then for a moment a harsh dark look appeared in her eyes that stilled Kovu in moments but quickly she covered it with a smile making it be unnoticed by the others as she replied back to him, "oh just take a break! Besides... this'll be more good for you then me Kovu honey... take it easy!" With that she took off over the hill away to rest.

Nozomi seeing her go spoke a loud feeling a little saddened, "oh... bye then?"

Cait sith seeing her go then said himself, "well suits some huh?"

Timon then called in the distance as he waved his small paw, "hey c'mon! You get yer stripy tail and give us a hand here!"

Nozomi then called back, "fine! Fine geez!" With that she quickly ran back to the others.

Then seeing that she'd made it back Timon smiled as he said, "great! Now why don't you new guys give this a shot!"

Nozomi hearing this asked, "huh? What us roar?"

Cait sith at this comment became amused as he said, "oh yeah this should be a laugh!"

Becoming suspicious Nozomi asked, "what do you mean by that?"

Mickey though quickly spoke up as he said, "uh Nozomi don't worry about it! Why don't you both give it a try!"

Distracting her Nozomi turned to the king as she asked, "what you're not going to roar Mickey?"

At this question the king replied making a small laugh as he said, "well uh... I can't cause...ya know..."

Then quickly seeing that she was being ignorant Nozomi quickly apologised as she said, "oh sorry Mickey! I-"

Quickly he cut her off as he told her, "it's okay! It's okay! You and Riku just take it from the top!" With that the king hopped a little distance away as he stood next to Kovu and Kiara he waited to see what she and him would do together.

Feeling a little unsure Nozomi had no idea how she was supposed to roar properly but then looking to Riku she saw he had a smile on his face and as she looked at him he looked to her as he asked, "what's wrong? Nervous?"

Becoming annoyed she told him, "no! Of course I'm not!"

Hearing this Riku smiled as he then turned back to the birds again and at once he let out a big roar that one could do as a small cub and at once all the birds all went flying left and right making feathers fall left and right.

Kovu himself was impressed again as he told him, "wow! Nice one!"

Nozomi herself became surprised, but then Riku turned to look at her with a smug look on his face as he told her, "well you're next!"

Feeling uncertain again Nozomi turned to look at all the birds again and she then concentrated hard as she went to roar but what came out of her mouth sounded simply like a puny squeak making nothing go flying.

There was a brief silence when suddenly all around her everyone started laughing like mad, even Kovu was now too which made Nozomi become flushed with embarrassment as she heard Cait sith say, "ha! Ha! Ha! Ya call that a roar? yer nothin' more then a squeaker!"

Nozomi then gritted her teeth mad and then suddenly she let out a series of little roars and each one became a little louder than the next until suddenly she let out one big roar which made even more birds go flying away simply in fear from all the rage that was in those roars.

This left everyone gobsmacked at what she did and then Nozomi turning around still fuming a little said, "who's a squeaker now!"

At this no-one definitely could call her that anymore, but Timon and Pumba seeing the birds that had gone flying quickly acted to take advantage of this situation as they double teamed up as they went chasing the birds away so they could no longer land anywhere!

Kovu recovering from his little bout of laughter and shock looked to the meerkat and warthog as they continued to chase away the birds and then suddenly Timon called out, "c'mon again! Again! Do it again!"

Then he looked to the others and saw now they were now all looking at him and seeing that it was now his turn he then let out a huge roar which made even more birds fly away into the distance and as this occurred Timon cried out, "yeehaw!" As he let out a huge raspberry at them all as he continued to ride Pumba.

Seeing him do this Nozomi spoke out forgetting her rage, "hey that looks great! Let's join in!" With that she quickly took off as she started to speed forwards down the hill.

Seeing her go Riku called out, "hey Nozomi wait up!" Then quickly he went to chase after her and quickly becoming a little flustered Mickey hopped after his friends too!

Looking at them take off Kovu had no idea why they were all doing this? Then quickly Kiara laughed out loudly as she cried out, "hey guys wait up for us!"

Then seeing the princess go Kovu quickly chased after her too as they all started to run around chasing away more birds as they all let out more roars and though he felt something rise inside him his confusion was still strong and as he quickly joined up with them all he called out, "hey what's the point of this training?! What're you all doing this for?"

Riku hearing this as he ran asked, "training what're you talking about?"

Kovu then replied, "what this isn't?"

Kiara laughed out loud as she told him, "no this isn't! This is just for fun!"

With that they all climbed up another hill and as they did more birds went flying and as Kovu heard this one word he asked hearing it properly for the first time, "fun?"

Nozomi nodded happily as she told him, "yeah! Fun!" Then as she looked to him and saw the confusion on his face she asked him becoming baffled, "what you've never had fun before?"

Kovu then started to answer her, "well I-"

But then suddenly from nowhere suddenly Timon appeared as he was now hanging on tightly to the claws of a scavenger bird as he told the Outsider lion, "geez you gotta get out more often!"

Cait sith seeing Timon then quickly decided to follow suite and so leaping from Nozomi's back he grabbed another bird that was flying past as he told him, "yeah lad besides this is what fun's all about! Lettin' yer mane flow and go with the easy flow! Whoo!" With that he flew higher into the air followed by Timon who also called, "whoo wee fun!"

Seeing them both ascend Nozomi laughed out loud, "Cait sith!" Then running quickly followed by Pumba both of the steeds ran beneath their riders birds as they both suddenly let go and they went to land on them again but as Timon did this he called out loudly, "YEEHAW!"

At this certain word Kovu repeated hesitantly, "yeehaw?"

Then as everyone laughed and leaped over another hill more birds went flying and as they did the Outsider lion felt more of this uplifting, powerful and positive emotion soar within him and as he did he finally understood as he cried out loudly now, "YEEHAW!"

With that he and his trainees, no, his friends all played together as they chased more birds and ran in the great expanses of the Pride Lands, making huge roars together and finally at last, he knew and understood what fun was all about.


	136. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 9

_**Chapter CXXXIII: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part IX**_

Gazing upon the energetic kinetics of play amongst the lions of the Pride Lands with her ice cold green eyes, Hari stood silently upon a high cliff. She said nothing as she watched them as they had now given up chasing the annoying birds that were interfering with Timon and Pumba's grub buffet and they were now seemingly playing a game of tag.

As she continued watching on, Pete who was also observing next to her spoke, "well would ya look at that! Seems those chumps don't have no care about nothin' huh?" He asked as he looked to Her.

However she did not reply to him, again. This had been now the so manyeth time he had to tried to initiate a conversation but it had come to nothing! When they had first arrived he'd been assuming that she hadn't said anything to him because he might have been distracting her or something?

Then as some more time had gone on he'd now had another thought, maybe she might hate him? But then why did she save him when they first arrived? Or even from Zira that time? It just didn't make any sense?

These thoughts plaguing him he then decided to try and ask her, "hey Ha-"

"Finally!"

Stopping him in his tracks Pete turned and then saw who made it to their little observatory point, wearing her emerald earrings it was none other than Jona, she looked annoyed as she strode across towards them as she continued, "it took me ages to get away from those guys!" Then sighing she sat herself next to Hari's other side as she finished,"being good makes you way too clingy!"

Hari however said nothing as she simply continued gazing upon the playful scene below them, Jona looking up to her saw that she was probably not going to get anything out of her and so she turned and asked the other guy, "so what's the plan now with you guys?"

Hearing her ask this question Pete was a little uncertain at first how to reply but then regaining his composure he told her, "the plan? Oh well that's gonna be goin' real easy! We'll be 'em boxin' in and then we'll snare 'em right-"

Suddenly then Hari got up as she continued to gaze on at the scene, this startled Pete and even Jona slightly, however quickly recovering herself she smiled as she said, "oh? Is that plan being set off now?"

Hari though didn't answer her and seeing this Jona looked below and saw now that the lot of heroes were now starting to run across the fields and as they did they were running towards a certain location and looking at it, it clicked in her mind about what the plan probably was.

Pete looking at the lions as they were all running in that direction, then noticed one in particular as he asked, "that Kovu mutt? What's he playin' at?"

Jona hearing him replied cooly, "gettin' his first taste of fun..." then looking down at him she then continued as a somewhat mischief like smile decorated her face, "and I'd say he's probably become addicted."

At this reply Pete asked, "oh?" Then looking down at the Prince of the Outsider Lions he said, "goin' soft is he?"... After another moment he asked a particular important question that occurred to him, "do ya reckon he'll turn?"

Hearing him Jona asked, "What? Who Kovu?"

To which Pete simply nodded to her.

As he replied with this simple gesture Jona looked back to the lion as he continued to run with their foes, looking at the bright happy smile on his face a smirk appeared on Jona's face and as it did she replied closing her eyes, "who knows...?"

Hearing this rather enigmatic reply Pete was confused but then Hari still sitting up turned and looking to the distance she said in her cold toned voice, "come... the trap begins now..." with that running fast down the cliff Pete and Jona went after her as everything was going to start now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running forwards laughing heartily Nozomi was having a blast and so were all her friends who were a little distance behind her, smiling she called out, "c'mon hurry up you guys! Otherwise I'll beat you to the other side!"

For the game that they were now all playing together had been thought up when they'd all been running on the plains. Nozomi had noticed the rich brown coloured stone of this canyon like place and she decided on a game that would really give it their all! And what was better then a race?

"Not if I catch you first!" Kovu called out for he was really, really enjoying himself now. He'd never before done this as young cub and this feeling inside him was enthralling!

"That's if ya can Kovu mate!" Cait sith cried out as he continued to ride upon the tiger cub's back and as he turned around he pointed energetically forwards as he encouraged her, "full speed ahead lass!"

Hearing him Nozomi replied, "you got it Cait sith!" With that she ran a little faster and with that she entered the canyon rocks.

Seeing her go in Riku rolled his eyes as he spoke his thoughts, "she's going overboard again!"

Mickey next to him and hearing his words as he hopped forwards told him, "aww Riku! She's just havin' a good time here! You're havin' fun with us too aren't ya?"

At the king's words Riku looked down to him and quickly the annoyance in his eyes left and as a smile appeared on his face he told Mickey, "I never said I wasn't! Anyway!" With that turning forwards he looked on with eagerness as he finished, "now let's give everyone here a real show of speed!"

Hearing his words Mickey nodded happily and with that both keybladers entered the rocky paths too and as they did quickly Kiara, Kovu, Timon and Pumba did too as the small Meerkat called out, "hey wait up ya crazy road runners!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching as they all ran past and entered the canyon rocks Jona, Hari and Pete came out of their hiding places. As they did Jona smiled as she said, "well looks like a lot of people are havin' fun here eh?"

Hearing the amusement in her voice Pete smiled menacingly himself as he then laughed and replied, "that those chumps are!" Then looking to the opening of the rocks he added, "and now it's time for our fun ta get started!"

With that gripping his paws into the earth hard at once a few portals of swirling darkness emerged and from within their depths tall muscular Defender heartless emerged with their large shields snapped and growled angrily.

Seeing them Jona was impressed as she spoke, "oooh? Tall strong and handsome?" Then a flirtatious smirk appeared on her face as she added, "I like it!"

Enjoying these comments Pete then replied to her, "oh ya haven't seen nothin' yet!" With that he turned to the heartless again as he ordered them, "now c'mon ya yuts! Get some smackin' done!"

At once the heartless moved immediately into position and all of them started smashing their shields into the rocks of the canyon and with each thrust the pummelling became faster and faster until it seemed they were almost drilling into the rock.

Hari standing a slight distance away watched as the heartless all continued to pummel away at the rock and as they did it cracked more and more from the force until finally it all collapsed and in moments tons of rocks fell, tumbling and colliding down hard as they blocked the entry point followed by a huge cloud of dust .

Continuing to look on silently Hari heard Pete as he proclaimed loudly, "ha! Now no one ain't gonna be exitin' this little party!"

Jona continuing to smile enjoying herself just as much then replied to Pete, "yeah well that's obviously and totally true!"

Hari though as to be expected didn't smile and instead she walked towards the rocks walking past both Pete and Jona. As she did she spoken then herself, "now for the second stage." With that she climbed and arriving around the top of the surrounding canyon rocks she initiated her speed of a cheetah and sped faster than lightning onwards to the other side.

Jona seeing her go looked on with a smile still as she looked forward to what Hari was going to deal out, Pete though looking after her felt a tug of worry within his heart again as he watched after her quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the heroes all ran on forwards still caught in the cloud of excited fun, Kiara turned around as they turned a corner as she thought she'd heard something, turning again she asked everyone, "did you guys hear something?"

At this question Timon responded, "yeah sure we did!"

Kiara amazed asked, "you did?"

Timon laughed as he responded, "yeah!" With that he smacked Pumba's side making him go a little faster as he laughed and said, "the sound of you guys eating our dirt!" With that they left a dust trail behind themselves which flew into Kiara and Kovu's faces.

Annoyed Kiara cried out, "hey!" With that it pushed her on forwards along with Kovu as he wasn't going to lose to these small guys!

Nozomi further on ahead then the others still immensely enjoying herself laughed as she said, "ha! This is great!"

Cait sith nodding himself proud he was on his winning steed told her, "ya got that right lass!" Then looking ahead he told her, "lass corner comin' up!"

Hearing him Nozomi looked ahead and saw it, quickly she replied, "right got it!" At once using her agility she ran around the side of the rock riding the corner as she sprinted and quickly following the momentum she landed upon the ground again in a matter of seconds.

Laughing aloud it was amazing how fast she could go as a tiger cub like this compared to her human form! Looking above she saw the warm blue sky which made her smile all the more, but suddenly as she did she saw a certain shape on the top sides of the canyon.

Standing there looking down at her with icy green eyes was a cheetah, it was red hued in colour and as she looked at it, it seemed familiar to her somehow? But why-

Then suddenly from the Cheetah's back emerged huge metallic wired wings and as the pale yellow sail feathers emerged shining in the light Nozomi recognised her in seconds! It was Ha-

"LASS!"

Hearing Cait sith shout loud out made Nozomi break out of her moment of stunned shock as she looked on ahead and quickly in moments she gritted her claws into the earth making her come to an almighty halt.

As she stopped and looked up, her joy fled in moments as she stared into the eyes of huge rage filled monsters, heartless! Looking at them with terror filling her heart she quickly realised what the others would be running into! This was bad! It was really, really bad! Quickly she turned on her heels as she headed back, she had to stop the others!

Running forwards Cait sith told her, "lass! Hurry up! Hurry up! Ya gotta-"

Nozomi told him, "I know! I know Cait sith! C'mon we gotta-" quickly then she rounded the corner again and quickly she saw the others coming straight towards her!

In the distance themselves still running Kovu and Kiara had caught up with Mickey, Riku along with Timon and Pumba as they all raced on hard together, still laughing joyfully Kovu shouted, "yeehaw!"

Riku himself smiled brightly as he shouted this out, then looking on ahead he saw the most agile of his comrades standing in the pathway as she was waving her paws back and forth, it also seemed she was trying to shout out something.

Looking at her Riku's eyes became confused as he asked, "Nozomi?"

Mickey hearing him looked on ahead and saw her too and became just as concerned, however the Pride Land lioness, her babysitters and the Out Lander lion didn't notice at all .

Kiara looking at Nozomi laughed as she said, "aww look Nozomi's decided to wait for us!"

Looking at her himself Kovu spoke as arrogance rose inside him making him ignore the look of worry on Nozomi's face, "well she'll be waiting all right!"

In the meantime Nozomi was trying to shout out to the others, "guys! Stop! Don't go on! There's-"

However quickly everyone ran past her, which made her spin around and around from the speed of the group making her dizzy from the rush it nearly made her fall over.

Kovu then laughed loudly as he finished, "in the dust!"

Cait sith on her back still holding on for dear life shouted out after the group as he spun, "ya dafts! Ya runnin' to certain death!" Quickly he then pulled Nozomi's hair again as he told her getting her senses back in order with annoying pain, "lass c'mon get up! We gotta put the breaks on them lot!"

Cringing from pain Nozomi spoke, "ow! All right! All right! Stop pulling at me!" With that she was quickly back on her paws again as she started running after the others, meanwhile they had made it past the corner and as they ran on forwards there was a huge shout of laughter from them all except Riku and Mickey.

Kovu spoke again loudly motivated by fun,"ha! That was-"

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

As these screams of Timon and Pumba filled the air everyone at once stopped as the same fright that had affected Nozomi was now working on them too!

There standing before them all were six tall, enormous heartless. They were all almost like Triceratops, they all all seemed to be made out of wood, from their heads emerged sharpened tree branches and behind them were thorny bushes and from their cheeks emerged curved like tusks also made of wood.

As Kovu stared into one of the creatures eyes which were hauntingly yellow squiggling around and around making the creature seem mad, it then suddenly pushed it's horned nose forwards towards him as it was now smelling him.

Running and finally making it to everyone else, Nozomi then saw that they too were now looking at the heartless too! And as she saw the creature breathing in Kovu's scent she heard Pumba speak up in fright as he asked, "what is?! What is that?!"

Cait sith then spoke up getting everyone's attention, "I'll tell ya lot what this things are and what this all means!"

Then suddenly from the heartless's mouth echoed a huge deafening bellow that made everyone's centre tremble and at once they all began to dig their hooves into the earth ready to charge Cait sith finished loudly, "it means they're all heartless and we all gotta scram!"

At once taking his advice in seconds they all started to run for their lives as all the enormous heartless started to chase after them, making the earth shake and rumble from their enormous weight which also echoed their terrifying strength.

Mickey couldn't believe it! Heartless had emerged again! He then spoke his thoughts, "Riku did you see 'em they were-"

At once the white coloured lion nodded as he knew in moments what he was going to say, "yeah! They were placed! This isn't just a random event!"

"Who cares about that!" Quickly Riku and Mickey turned as Nozomi had slowed her pace to run with them all, she then continued as she said, "it doesn't matter how they got here! What we got to care about right now is how we're going to get rid of these things!"

Hearing her words Mickey quickly was snapped back to reality as he knew it to be true, there was no time to theorise or conjecture about why the heartless had emerged or who had brought them here and so quickly he replied to her, "yeah I know Nozomi! You're right!" Then looking back at the heartless as they continued to stampede after them Mickey looked back ahead as he decided quickly, "we gotta get somewhere where we've got more space to move and think! We haven't got that here!"

Kovu listening in on this conversation knew inside how these heartless probably emerged, but why did they? He was here with these guys! Why would they? But a sickening realisation came inside him, would Jona?

At once though the heartless roared loudly behind them again which startled him out of his thoughts, quickly he looked ahead as he told them all, "c'mon if we need space! Then let's get back to the entrance!"

Listening herself becoming just as worried inside she spoke up, "right! Let's go guys!"

With that everyone moved on as fast as they could, but as they did Nozomi could hear another kind of rumble and as she looked behind she saw dust and rocks fall in the distance and as she squinted she swore she could see a swirl of darkness vanish. Why would that-

But quickly then again they turned the corner and as they did with absolute fervently they made their way to get back to the entrance! But then-

"What the?!" Timon shouted out for there in front of them, the way in they'd all come through was now completely and utterly damned! It was blocked with huge rocks and stones!

Pumba then echoed everyone's terrified thoughts as he cried out, "there's no way out!"

Kiara then echoed this scared inside too, "we're trapped!" This then made her think back to her grandfather! This was almost a repeat of the past!

Then as this sight and realisation settled into their horrified eyes, from behind them they could all hear the heartless coming their way as they all collided into the corner and were all struggling against each other to squeeze through and make their way to their now helpless prey.

Seeing this Riku spoke on as he broke the horrified silence, "everyone c'mon this way!" At once following his lead they all quickly ran on forwards trying to gain some distance between them and the stampeding heartless.

Running on forwards Nozomi then asked him, "Riku where are we supposed to go! What can we-"

But then he told her, "if I'm right this entire place is a ringed path of rocks! If we just keep going forwards we can make it to the exit point we were originally going to use!"

At this Nozomi smiled as she realised this too as the image emerged in her mind! Pleased she spoke out, "yeah that's it! We can just-" but then another strike of realisation occurred as she remembered, "no!"

Looking at her Riku asked,"no?"

Nozomi then told him, "no! We won't be able to get out through there either!"

Cait sith then shocked demanded, "what?!"

Mickey hearing this as he hopped next to his comrades asked her, "what do you mean Nozomi?"

With that quickly she told them all, "I saw her! Hari's here!"

Almost gasping Mickey's eyes widened as Riku asked her, "Hari!?"

Nozomi nodded and as she did Kiara asked listening in, "Hari? Who's that? What does-"

Quickly hearing her question Cait sith told her, "she's bad news lass! She's a real bad piece of work! She's got the power to cut through anythin' and everythin! She's been a real pain for a long, long while for us and anyone else we've met!"

Nodding Nozomi then added, "yeah! And a little earlier I saw stone and dust fall and a swirl of darkness of some kind which means-"

"She's cut us off!" Kovu finished to which Nozomi nodded quickly.

Hearing this Kiara couldn't believe it! That sounded horrible what this '_Hari_' could do and quickly she asked realising the awful truth that had been revealed, "so you're saying she's boxed us in! And those heartless, they're going to! -"

At once there was another crash as the heartless had made it past another corner as they were now coming on top of them!

Looking at them terrified Nozomi knew something had to be done! They had to get rid of them somehow! She knew that her, Riku, Mickey and Cait sith could all do something! But -

Nozomi then asked scared "what do we do!?"

Hearing her Cait sith asked, "do about what now lass?! Ya know we all gotta keep runnin' or-"

Quickly though Nozomi told him, "no! We can't just keep running I know we can do something along with Riku and Mickey, but! I can't let Kovu, Kiara, Pumba and Timon get hurt!"

Cait sith was stilled as heard the concern in her voice as he inside too didn't want anyone to get hurt and looking around himself he heard Nozomi continue, "I mean what can we do!? What can we-"

"Lass!"

Stopping her in her tracks Cait sith cried out as he pointed out, "look there!"

Then suddenly she saw it! A craggy line in the wall! Stopping quickly she asked, "a crack?" For looking at it she could see it was a deep crack, Cait sith quickly judged its size as the other's all ran past them both.

Quickly stopping as he saw both his friends come to a stand still Riku ran back to them as he demanded, "Nozomi! Cait sith what're you both doing! We've got to-"

Cait sith then told him, "hush it lad! I think we might be on to something!"

Hearing this he was puzzled as he saw the crack as he asked, "onto something?"

Quickly then the others came back in their direction too as Kiara called out, "guys what're you all doing we've got to-"

Nozomi then told her, "we've got something!"

Kovu puzzled at this said nothing, what could they possibly think of in this situation?

Timon then demanded, "got what! Unless you guys have got a rock sized bull dozer parked somewhere that can run through them things then we-"

Cait sith then interrupted the meerkat as he told him, "a shelter! A shelter mate! That's we got here!"

At this Kovu asked sceptically, "a shelter?"

Nozomi quickly nodded as she told them all, "yeah! That's right!"

Looking at this so-called shelter though as he saw the crack, Timon became sarcastic in seconds as said with a smile, "oh yeah! That's totally high class and I guess caviar and wine are gonna be the special offers on hand, huh?"

Not quite getting it Nozomi asked, "what?"

Then outraged Timon demanded, "that's a crack in the wall! What's that supposed to-"

Cait sith then just as loud mouthed told him, "it's supposed to be a shelter fer ya dafts! Ya lot will be stayin' here out of sight and outta the way while this lass, mouse cheeks and snow drops will be takin' them heartless to the cleaners!"

At this information as it sunk in Kiara spoke, "wait so? Timon, Pumba..." then looking to Kovu who looked back just as baffled asked,"along with me and Kovu? You want us to stay in this cracked wall?"

Nozomi nodded as she told her, "yeah! You'll all be safe in here! Then we can all deal with the heartless until it's safe for you all to come out!"

Kiara though discovering she was going to be coddled again then demanded, "I don't need that! I can help you! Me and Kovu we can't let-"

But then there was a rumble in the earth! The heartless were coming!

Mickey quickly using his skills of diplomacy spoke, "please Kiara! You and Kovu don't have the skills to fight these large heartless! Please don't think we're trying to treat you in the same way your father does! This is the only thing we can do for you all right now!"

Kiara hearing this was silenced but then she felt something and looking down she saw Nozomi as she had her stripy paw on her leg, the small tiger cub then said, "Kiara please! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Then looking at the pleadingness in her eyes Kiara knew inside it to be the truth and though she didn't like it, she relented and quickly she agreed, "okay... all right!" Then with that she ran to the crack and began to enter it.

As she went to do this Kovu spoke out, "Kiara!" Then looking to the small cubs and kangaroo mouse he asked them all, "why're you all doing this! I mean we-"

Riku then told him, "because this is what friends do for each other Kovu! We cover for each other and help one another, no matter what giant calmity's there! That's what we all want to do for you all now."

Hearing these words Kovu had never expected this as he asked, "we're friends?"

To which in reply Mickey nodded but then looking he saw the heartless were now coming! So quickly he told him, "Kovu please hurry!"

Hearing this he was quiet but Timon and Pumba rushed forwards as the meerkat spoke out, "ya don't have to tell us twice!"

Then watching as both the small mammals ran Kovu looked to the keybladers again and before he left reluctantly he told them all, "you all just be careful! Don't get stamped on!" Then with that he entered the crack too as Timon and Pumba entered after him, though it was a very tight fit.

Now seeing that they were all safe it was then quickly that all the keybladers all ran forwards as quickly in seconds all the heartless all came after them too. Then as Nozomi ran with Riku and Mickey she looked back and saw with relief that the heartless were continuing to chase after them! "We've done it! They're not noticing Kiara or the others!"

Glad to have this as good news Riku replied, "great!"

Mickey nodded as he hopped and replied, "yeah that is a relief!"

Cait sith spoke up then too with a sarcastic happy tone, "yeah that's all nice, very nice! But-" At once the heartless all roared loudly behind them again and as they did he quickly shouted, "now it's about time we start worryin' about ourselves lads!"

At once hearing this they all looked each other and nodded in unison, for they all knew this was going to be a real difficult fight and together as they raced through the bleak rocky ringed canyon... it was time to think of something... for now it was time for battle!


	137. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 10

_**Chapter CXXXIV: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part X**_

Watching from the high cliffs upon the rocky canyon, Jona Pete along with the still as ever silent Hari. They observed as events unfolded for the sprinting heartless evading keybladers.  
The struggles that these heroes were suffering from were truly difficult, for they all could not stop at any point to rest, or more importantly to even think or plan. Leaving them very few options to use against these stampeding triceratops heartless! So watching them as they raced around another corner Jona spoke her thoughts, "well looks like those little guys are havin' it tough huh?"  
Pete grinning ear from ear as he saw the difficulties the so-called heroes were dealing with replied, "ya're sure tootin'! This is more fun then watchin' hamsters runnin' in their wheels!"  
Hearing this comment Jona thought it an odd comment to be made and so simply replied a small amused smile appearing, "that I can see."  
At this Pete laughed loudly again, obviously having the time of his life and as the Outsider lioness saw this she looked to the cheetah Hari. Once again she showed no expression on her face as she simply gazed on at the events below. Jona seeing this herself was curious as to why this girl hadn't emoted anything at all? But at the same time she found this highly interesting too..."so then?"  
Hearing this questioning tone the silent cheetah turned her head to the lioness as she asked her, "what do we do now? Just leave them doin' a ring around the rosy all day?" Then stopping for a moment a cunning grin decorated her features as she asked, "or have ya got somethin' else planned?"  
Pete recovering from his laugh had heard what Jona said too and he then also looked to Hari to see what the plan really was?  
Her gaze lingering upon Jona for a moment Hari looked down again at the intense chase as she answered her, "... we are laying the grounds of deception...so that the seeds of darkness may grow."  
With this little riddle said both Jona and Pete raised their eyebrows, but after a moment Jona smirked as she replied, "oh I see..."  
However Pete didn't, 'what the heck did she mean by that?' He wondered to himself.  
But before he could think too deeply about what the answer might be suddenly Jona laughed as she said,"well I definitely think I picked the right crowd to hang out with here haven't I?"  
Hari not paying any heed to her simply continued gazing as Pete replied, "what the heck do ya mean by that?"  
Jona smirking as she now looked to the over weight black lion told him, "just like I said, you two are interesting... and if all goes well here... would you both be willin' to grant a little request of mine?"  
Still saying nothing Hari ignored her as Pete asked, "a favour?"  
The smile still on her face Jona spoke again, "well you see..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blizzaga!" Nozomi shouted as she swung her keyblade into the air, catching it immediately with her tail. Quickly a huge spell of ice emerged as it raced behind her and the others, in moments a huge thick wall of ice emerged sparkling in the sunlight.  
Seeing what she'd done as he continued hopping forwards Mickey called out, "nice shot there Nozomi!"  
Landing on the ground again as she started to dash forwards she smiled happily, "thanks!" Then quickly she asked loudly, "did it work?!"  
But quickly in seconds there was a huge sound of glass smashing and an enormous ferocious bellow as the triceratops heartless all stampeded through the wall, absolutely undeterred!  
Cait sith then broke the news, "heck no lass!"  
Hearing this Nozomi was annoyed beyond all measure as she cried out, "oh darn it!" This had been the so manyeth time that she and the others had used a spell! Nothing was stopping these heartless at all!  
Annoyed Nozomi then cried out, "what're we supposed to do!? How can we-"  
"Lass look sharp at six o'clock!"  
Nozomi then hearing him asked, "what?"  
Cait sith then loudly spelled it out for her, "they're catchin' up to us ya daft banshee!"  
Hearing this awful news Nozomi looked behind herself and sure enough the heartless weren't even a meter behind her and all her friends! Seeing this she cried out horribly panicked, "WWWHHHOOOAAA!"  
Mickey hearing her as well as Riku did looked back too and they became horribly anxious!  
The king called out, "oh no! This is really, really bad fella's!"  
Riku now was just as horrified as he gritted his teeth hard "tch!" Then quickly looking forwards and seeing the corner coming up he looked down as he made a plan of action! Closing his eyes he suddenly changed direction running straight towards the heartless! Looking at them as he raced forwards he spoke out loudly, "let's do this!"  
Seeing what he was doing as he ran past her and the king Nozomi cried out distressed, "Riku?! What're you doing!? Come back!"  
But it was too late as he went straight towards the heartless! Looking at them the white lion cub could see their squiggly yellow alien like eyes were fixed straight on him! Seeing this he quickly stopped in his tracks and as he did he immediately summoned his keyblade and focusing himself in moments he leaped into the air as he shouted out loudly, "Aeroga!"  
At once the hurricane spell escaped the end of his keyblade and in seconds it engulfed all the heartless! As it did a huge cloud of dust covered the monsters! As it did there was a sound of confusion amongst them and because of the suddenness of the spell they all started crashing into one another and as this started this one by one they all started toppling over and smashing into the corner that had come up!  
Seeing what had happened as they both ran forwards barely making it through the corner everyone couldn't believe their eyes!  
After a moment Cait sith cried out waving his gloved fist into the air, "whoo hoo! Now that's usin' yer noggin mate!"  
Nozomi was wide eyed as Riku quickly came and caught up to them all. As he did he asked them, "everyone are you all right?"  
Mickey seeing him called out full of relief, "Riku! Yeah we're fine! That was good plannin' there! Ya've given us a whole load more time to think of something!"  
Nodding glad to see they were all right Riku smiled as he said, "thanks, well it was quickly but I-"  
"That was reckless!"  
Turning as he heard this Riku looked to Nozomi as she then told him again bitterly, "that was completely reckless! What would you have done if something had gone wrong!?"  
Hearing this Riku repeated, "reckless?" At once he argued straight back as he told her, "as if you're one to talk!? If I hadn't done something we'd have been road kill! How can you-"  
Nozomi then told him herself, "if something had gone wrong me and Mickey wouldn't have been able to do anything to help you! You idiot!"  
Immediately angered again Riku was about to respond to her when-  
"oh shut yer traps the both of ya!" Cait sith shouted out loud snapping both keybladers out of their tiff!  
Everyone was stunned quiet as he had his arms folded sitting on Nozomi's back absolutely annoyed beyond all measure, but then quickly taking the advantage of this quiet moment Mickey spoke up in his diplomatic optimistic voice, "yeah, fella's I don't think it's time for arguin' here, the thing we gotta be focusin' on is how we're goin' to be gettin' rid of those heartless, okay?'  
Looking to him Nozomi still felt annoyed but knowing that this wasn't the time for protesting she conceded as she replied, "okay... but what do we do though? Magic doesn't have much of a real effect on them and we can't just go charging into them without the risk of getting run over so-"  
"I might have something," Riku spoke as he interrupted her summary.  
"Have something?" Nozomi repeated puzzled.  
Cait sith just as curious asked, "and just what might that somethin' be lad?"  
With that Riku began to discuss his idea and what would be their next plan of attack!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How 'bout it?" Jona asked a smug smirk decorating her features as she finished, "do you say we got a deal here?"  
There was silence between Pete and Hari for a few moments but then suddenly a loud laugh escaped the over sized lion's mouth and as it did the stoic cheetah said nothing as she simply gazed down quietly still.  
After recovering Pete replied, "ah that's priceless!" As he wiped a tear from his eyes he told her further, "if that's all yer wantin' then sure why not? Right Hari?"  
However once again she made no reply to him, which quickly removed the smile from his face in moments making him look at her sadly.  
Jona on the other hand was smiling for she was glad to see that both of them had seemingly agreed to her request. So she walked on over to Hari as she asked her, "aww? You sure are shy aren't ya?  
Hari sensing her sitting directly next to her looked at her with her cool green eyes and as she did Jona asked her further, "hey pretty eyes?"  
At this comment Hari lingered with her gaze as she made her reply "what you wish for is not of our concern... however," with that she looked down again as she concluded, "you and I possess the same source of power... and we'll need you in the end."  
Seeing that this was a definite agreement Jona was further pleased and then putting a paw across she placed it on Hari's shoulder as she told her smiling, "now that's what I like to hear!" Then looking at her with a keen mischievousness in her eyes she told her, "I'd say we're gonna be the best of friends! Two pea's in a pod huh?"  
Pete seeing Jona being so overly friendly with Hari was quiet but then inside him he felt a surge of bitter annoyance rise within him, this made him grit his claws hard into the earth with his frustration.  
Hari in the meantime completely incapable of sensing this rising of negativity looked at the battle below them all as Jona's paw continued to rest on her shoulder, she then spoke again, "it looks like events are about to proceed further forwards."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running together as the heartless were once again catching up to them, the plan had been finalised.  
Making sure it was organised in their minds Riku then asked them all, "okay? So you guys know what to do right?"  
At once there were nods from them all as Mickey confirmed verbally, "yep don't you worry there Riku!"  
Cait sith in turn also made his reply as he gave the white lion cub the thumbs up, "yeah ditto on that lad! And if this darn old banshee dares mess up I'll pull her back into place!"  
Hearing this comment Nozomi looked up as she said annoyed, "hey!" But then shaking her head she knew this wasn't the time for this and so looking back behind them as she heard another bellow from the heartless, she knew it was time to get started so she spoke becoming fiercely focused, "let's get this plan started!"  
With that she and the others quickly dropped back, slowing their speed down as they all let the heartless all catch up to them fast. As they all did this they felt the trembling and rumbling of the ground beneath their paws revealing the weight and power of these ferocious monsters!  
Then looking back and seeing the distance between them and their foes Riku looked ahead and saw another upcoming corner! At once he called out, "come on!"  
Hearing this call Nozomi and Mickey immediately ran forwards, then suddenly as they rode the corner's rounded edge they jumped up together and quickly aiming at it as they passed it they had their keyblades ready in their tails as at once they both called out, "double cast Blizzaga!"  
At once the two icy spells escaped their blades and as they did, quickly the two of them merged together becoming one huge powerful spell as it raced forwards and smashed into the corner's edge.  
As this occurred the icy spell spiralled out like a huge wave and then as it did it curved around into the air almost making something like a slide, as it quickly settled it glistened and shone in the warm sunlight making it a dazzling spectacle.  
As Nozomi and Mickey both landed on the ground taking off again at full speed the tiger cub yelled out, "Riku go for it!"  
Hearing this in moments as he pelted forwards, Riku shouted his reply, "okay!" Then as the triceratops heartless were almost upon him, he ran up the corner and using his fast agility he quickly leaped onto the icy slide as it instantly carried him over all the heartless!  
Seeing him succeed with the first part of the plan Cait sith cried out energetically, "he's up and slidin'! Way to go mates!"  
Hearing him cheer for them Mickey laughed, "oh it's no big deal Cait sith! Let's just hope Riku's idea works!"  
Nodding herself seriously Nozomi replied, "yeah let's!" She then recounted in her mind what the idea was.

_Riku then told them all as they continued to run on, "when I was in the air I noticed the backs of them seemed to be less protected then their fronts! If one of us can make it to the back of that stampeding line we might be able to hit them where it hurts!" __  
__As Mickey heard this he responded amazed, "well that definitely sounds worth a shot! So who'll be the one to get in the back?"__  
__Nozomi was quiet as she wasn't certain about this idea... and-__  
__"Well since he's thought of it why not let old snow drop do it?" Cait sith then spoke up casually.__  
__At this Nozomi asked, "why?What? Riku? He can-"__  
__However Mickey quickly chipped in as he concurred, "yeah that sounds good to me! Besides out of all of us here, he's the one with the most physical strength! If anyone can make a dent in their weak spot it's him!"__  
__Riku hearing the praise from his majesty almost felt bashful as he replied, "oh well thanks your majesty!"__  
__Nozomi however was quiet again... for though it was a sound plan and everything... something nagged at her from within._

Then finishing her recount she then remembered the thoughts she'd had at that time, 'I hope this idea just works!' Finishing she looked behind herself as the last of her worried thoughts came, 'be careful Riku!'  
At that moment finally the white lion cub arrived on the other side of the heartless as he leaped from the Blizzaga ice bridge and launched himself forwards! Now he was the one chasing these monsters!  
Looking at them as he ran forwards he saw indeed that they looked much weaker than their fronts. There wasn't any spikes on their backs except for a small few on their tails, it was now or never!  
Quickly summoning 'The Way To Dawn,' he shouted out loudly as he launched himself into the air, "Firaga!" At once the explosive volcanic fire spell escaped his keyblade and as it did it collided straight into the heartless!  
All of them bellowed in agony from the spell as they all tossed and turned desperate to put out the fire that was spreading amongst them all!  
Seeing what he'd done Cait sith cried out joyfully, "look at that! Snow drops getting' them all fired and crispy! Looks like this'll be over in a snap!"  
Glad that he'd succeeded Riku grinned with pure battle satisfaction and as he did he decided on the next part of his plan! Quickly taking his keyblade he shouted out loud, "shadow raid!" At once his keyblade shot forwards in a powerful boomerang arc!  
In moments it struck into the heartless filled with the strength of his keyblade and his own power, looking he watched his keyblade strike into them al, it was cracking their once impenetrable hides! He waited to see them smash apart into smithereens!  
But suddenly all at once there was a horrible angry bellow as the heartless all quickly all stopped in their tracks!  
Hearing this enraged cry all of the keybladers stopped in their tracks! Stopping and turning as they heard and felt these creatures halt, Riku had caught his returning keyblade in his mouth. They watched as the heartless all started to glow with a menacing dark aura with the red magical flames if the 'Firaga' spell dissipating in moments!  
Looking at this as it occurred Cait sith on his striped steed called out, "oi! What's that there! Just what in the heck are-"  
At once there was a huge bellow again from all the beasts as the mists of darkness quickly morphed and changed them all into a menacing dark purple colour! Even their squiggly yellow eyes had now all turned into an enraged red as they burned horribly as their front tusks had branched out and became even more sharpened than they already were!  
Horrified at this transformation Nozomi asked out loud, "what's happening!? What-"  
At once suddenly the heartless all quickly changed their positions as three of them aimed at the tiger and kangaroo mouse, while the other three aimed straight at the small lion cub that had injured them!  
Everyone wide eyed at this action all said nothing! But Mickey looking on quickly noticed something! He became alarmed in moments, "fella's run!"  
Baffled Nozomi started to ask, "huh what? Why-"  
Becoming agitated Mickey cried out again, "I said run! Riku you move too!"  
At once quickly hearing the king as he started to run with Nozomi he too quickly started sprinting away from the ominous heartless.  
Immediately as this occurred there was another huge bellow from the monsters as quickly the one stampeding herd parted and now became two as they all started to chase down their prey!  
Seeing them coming as they'd even become faster now, Nozomi couldn't believe it! Then suddenly all at once projectiles started to be fired loudly at them! Quickly dodging in out alarmed Nozomi called out, "hey! Whoa! Agh!" Then looking at these projectiles as they spiked into the ground and the king sped past her she saw that the trunked horns from these triceratops were being fired at them like bullets from a gun!  
Each time one was fired one just grew back in seconds showing there was going to be no end to this barrage!  
Annoyed beyond all measure that they were all being fired at Cait sith shouted out, "oh darn it! This ain't fair!" With that the mouse and tiger turned yet another corner as they continued racing forwards.  
Riku himself was also suffering badly as the heartless chasing him were also firing at him too! This had turned out more badly than he could have possibly imagined! Then as he ran forwards desperate to keep a safe distance between himself and the monsters he looked ahead as he turned yet another corner. He saw with alarm Nozomi, Cait sith and Mickey coming straight in his direction with their heartless chasing them! In moments with horrified realisation he knew what was going on! This was turning into a bear trap!  
Dodging yet another tusk missile Nozomi looked back for a moment annoyed and then turning she quickly too saw Riku and his heartless chasing him!  
She became horrified! They were all going to smash into each other!  
Cait sith then cried out, "oh blast it! We're all gonna get pummelled! Someone do somethin' quick!"  
Mickey hearing this agitated outcry was anxious himself! What could they do!? They couldn't jump out of the way! There was nowhere to climb! Their spells had had no impact on the front of them! And they couldn't fight them head on without being literally run over! There was no way out!  
As they all raced forwards the collision becoming more imminent by the second there was no-one amongst the whole group who wasn't terrified! As they came closer and closer to each other Nozomi clenched her eyes shut as she whispered desperately in her mind, 'Master!'  
Then suddenly all at once from the heights above a shape leaped down! And as the heroes all started to cross each other the heartless were now mere meters from all their targets! Immediately though something all landed amongst the chaos!  
Crashing into this figure just as the others suddenly did Nozomi was thrown backwards! Landing painfully on her back she cried out, "agh! What the-"  
All at once there was suddenly a rumbling in the ground as the figure glowed with an immense power and energy as it dugs its sharp claws into the dusty ground. With that an almighty roar resounded!  
Looking at this figure as this cry came about Nozomi, Riku and Mickey looked shocked at who this being was! Nozomi whispered out,"you're-"  
However not heeding her words immediately the figure's energy focused in moments as their energy radiated into an immense orange light! Then looking at the approaching heartless, the figure grinned immensely as it said cockingly, "when you're in a jam? Who do ya call?"  
Then before a reply could be made in seconds the figure threw its head back as at once two huge powerful waves of orange light escaped from them and quickly entered the ground surrounding them! As these orange rays entered the earth they created huge spikes of raised stones everywhere that race forwards to either side of them! With that two huge quaking spiked stoned lines smashed right through the two groups of stampeding heartless!  
They were all knocked apart and thrown left and right like a bunch of bowling pins! Seeing this immense scene Nozomi couldn't believe the tide of change that had occurred as she cried out, "Jona!"  
To which the confident lioness looked to the little cub with a smirk as she told her, "there you got it!"  
Nozomi couldn't believe it! That energy! It was just like-  
However there was no time for her to think as the heartless were all quickly beginning to get on their feet again and seeing this Jona turned to the keybladers as she told them all, "well you guys better get off yer keysters and finish the job!"  
Riku looking at her couldn't believe she'd found them all! And doing this to the heartless!? How could she? But as he gazed at her with that smile she had on her face... he felt a darkness... a terrible darkness...  
Looking at the heartless as they all started to get up again Mickey knew this to be true in moments and quickly he reinstated this as he told everyone, "she's right fella's come on!"  
Immediately at once knocking Riku out of his thoughts both cubs though still a little shocked and shaken at this huge show of power all knew time was of the essence! Quickly they both nodded as they responded to the king at the same time, "right!"  
Then running to him all three keybladers all climbed the surrounding stones around them that allowed them to reach into the air!  
As each of them looked at each other Cait sith called out, "all right lads! Time to give all these large creeps a heavy dose of magical medicine!"  
Looking to each other all the keybladers nodded and smiled to each other as Riku replied to him, "right you are Cait sith!"  
Then quickly all three keybladers came together and immediately drawing their keyblades all of them aimed their weapons at the heartless as Nozomi then told them, "all together guys!"  
At once each of their keyblades glowed brightly as all of them called out their spells!  
Nozomi shouted out loudly, "Blizzaga!"  
Then Riku shouted, "Thundaga!"  
Finally Mickey made his cry, "Firaga!"  
At once all three spells spun around shooting out left and right as they all came down smashing into all of their targets, burning, electrocuting and freezing all their enemies in moments!  
As their painful bellows all filled the air and seeing that their enemies were now all on their last legs they. Quickly the keybladers landed on the ground as they all spread about and started smashing into all the heartless as their finishing technique was shouted loudly and clearly into the air, "TRINITY SLASH!"  
Immediately as this attack was shouted out and the heartless were all cut through in seconds, they all collapsed into a cloud of dark spores as they all quickly faded and drifted away into the air!  
Landing on the ground amongst the fading spores they all saw victory was theirs! Everyone was quiet for a few moments as it sunk in and suddenly as it did Nozomi breathed out, "we did it..." Then it really sunk in, "WE DID IT!"  
Quickly hopping over happily Mickey smiled brightly as he said, "we did great there fella's! That was really a close call!"  
Cait sith nodded as he replied in turn as Nozomi continued to dance around happily, "ya got that right there mouse cheeks mate! Though I'll have to tell ya lot I was startin' to sweat a bit back there!"  
Mickey nodded as he smiled admitting, "yeah I know! Even I was startin' to feel a real sense of doom back there! But I mean we're really lucky aren't we? Hey Riku?" He asked as he turned to look at his other victorious companion.  
Riku was happy that they'd all won as he replied, "yeah we were lucky," then turning to a certain person's direction he finished with a serious tone, "very lucky!" As his gaze fell upon the smug lioness Jona.  
Hearing this tone as he looked at her Jona simply smiled as she replied, "indeed you were, if I hadn't spied you all in your little predicament, who knows how you all might have ended?"  
With this said Riku was suspicious immediately, but before he could make a reply Nozomi walked over as she said happily, "yeah! Thanks for saving us there Jona!"  
At this little bout of praise Jona nodded to her excited little shape as she replied, "no troubs there! Besides lookin' after the pupils is a teacher's job right?"  
Nozomi nodded but as she did another thought occurred to her as she looked at Jona's face, that power she'd used! It was just like the power Terra had used in her dream! How could she do the same thing? But before she could ask another question Riku instead asked his,"and just where were you before all this happened... teacher?" He finished with rather accusing tone.  
As he said this Mickey wondered why Riku was speaking like this, as did Nozomi. But Jona on the other hand was not unnerved in the slightest as she replied, "aww I thought I'd already told you! I was havin' a lovely little nap in the plains and then I decided to come lookin' for y'all! And well here we are now!"  
At this reply feeling it was a little too convenient of an explanation, Riku didn't quite believe her and so he asked his next question, "all right then... and why didn't you finish off the heartless yourself when you had the chance?"  
Listening on quietly as Riku went on Nozomi couldn't understand why he was being like this? However Jona still as calm as ice as she replied finding this rather humorous, "what fun would that be? Besides you guys wanna be high class hunters don't ya? And the only way yer all goin' to learn is through experience... and you certainly learned there didn't ya? Besides I didn't wanna steal your coup de grace there!"  
Riku was quiet again... it felt too set up! How could this all just happen by-  
"Riku!"  
Snapping him out of his thoughts Nozomi looked at him annoyed as she told him, "please don't talk like this! Jona helped to save us! If she hadn't we wouldn't be talking right now! Jona hasn't-"  
Her naivety though was not going to be tolerated by him and Riku told her, "don't be gullible!"  
Nozomi became quiet again as she flinched from his harsh tone as he went on, "the exits being blocked? Hari emerging? Then Jona just happening to come to our rescue? Don't you think that sounds a bit too unrealistic?"  
Jona hearing this name, asked feigning an air of ignorance, "Hari? Who's that? Someone I should know?"  
Nozomi hearing this had to admit that this did seem all a little too good to be true "... well I guess! But I..." as she spoke up she walked in front of Jona defensively and said further, "... Jona saved us! Please! Don't prosecute her like this! She's our friend! I'm sure she wouldn't do anything like that!"  
As she said this it was to be expected but as Jona looked at her, she felt a jolt in her heart as she had a flash of the past as she imagined another individual who'd defended her like this so long ago. She remembered him and his words, 'she saved us! And she's a part of this crew! Don't prosecute her! I know for sure she's always got us all at heart!"  
Then as though reading the past image she had in her mind Nozomi and he both asked her simultaneously with a smile, "right?"  
Jona for a moment was taken aback... but quickly she recovered herself as she smiled now more softly as she replied, "well sure... of course I do, otherwise why would I have bothered to save you?"  
At this little act of defence Riku said nothing as he still didn't trust Jona but then before he could make another reply, Nozomi smiled a little more as she said, "yeah! Besides! We gotta go and get Kiara, Kovu, Timon and Pumba now right? We can't leave them hanging like this! Let's save this kinda talk for later okay?"  
Mickey who'd been quiet all this time had to admit inside he felt an uneasiness about what had happened but for the moment he agreed with Nozomi as he replied, "yeah, okay! You're right there Nozomi! Let's all get everybody for now and talk about this all later!"  
Hearing the king's words, Riku wasn't happy but seeing he was outnumbered by three to one (maybe two with Cait sith if he was on his side) he relinquished as he replied, "fine then!"  
With that Mickey nodded as he told them all, "okay then fella's lets go and get the others!" With that he hopped off first.  
Nozomi in front of Jona still watched as Mickey went by but as Riku went past her he looked to the earring wearing lioness and back to her as he told her annoyed, "you're too nice for your own good!"  
Hearing him say this Nozomi looked at him annoyed as he ran off, she quickly cried out annoyed, "hey I'm not like that I-"  
However Cait sith told her, "ya are lass!"  
Baffled at this statement Nozomi asked, "huh?"  
Cait sith then told her again, "ya are too nice... ya're gonna get walked all over one day!"  
Really annoyed now Nozomi replied, "so you think!" Then looking back she said, "c'mon on Jona! Let's go before-" then suddenly Nozomi sneezed loudly, "achooo!"  
As she did this Jona asked concerned, "aww, what's wrong honey? You catchin' a cold?"  
Rubbing her nose Nozomi shook her head as she replied a little embarrassed, "nah! It's just dusty in the air! C'mon let's go!" With that she ran after Riku and Mickey.  
As Jona looked after her she was quiet... then her smile becoming a little softer again she asked, "too nice huh?" With that she quickly ran after them herself as she went to fetch the princess, outsider and their other friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile stuck in their little squidged up crack of a shelter, Kovu, Kiara and the others had been quiet, but now the heartless hadn't made another round past and seeing this it was then they all began to relax.  
Kovu spoke up his relief as he said, "well looks like those guys might have actually won!"  
Kiara nodded, "yeah... it feels like it! I can't feel a rumble in the ground anymore!"  
Timon then replied himself, "yeah! I don't feel nothin' either! Though I'm sure I felt a blast of some kind earlier?"  
Hearing this comment Pumba quickly apologized, "oh sorry!"  
There was quietness for a moment before everyone laughed out loud, Timon then looking to Kovu told him, "you know what kid! Yer okay! Yer A-okay!" For he'd learned this guy wasn't as bad as what he'd first thought!  
Kovu hearing this statement himself was pleased yet a little bashful inside as he replied, "yeah well so are you guys! But do you think you can make some room now?"  
Hearing this Timon replied, "oh yeah sure! Sure! Let's get outa this crack!"  
With that as Pumba felt his friend pat his side telling him gently to move. Quickly he went to do just that! However they'd been stuck in there rather a bit too snuggly and now this was a really tough job to do!  
As Kovu pushed him trying to get the fat warthog out of the hole along with Kiara who was getting more and more uncomfortable. Timon was busy navigating as he cheered everyone on, "that's it! That's it! That's it!"  
However as the lot of them kept moving and moving, the closer and closer Kiara and Kovu were getting to each other and as they turned suddenly! Their noses touched and their lips had! Both of them gasped as they felt this! Looking at each other with widened eyes quickly they both became awkward with embarrassment. As it settled in it was hard to know where to look.  
Suddenly though outside they both heard a loud cry, "hey look it's Timon and Pumba!"  
It was Nozomi! She and the others had made it to them!  
Unaware of what had transpired between the two of them Pumba called out, "hey look it's Nozomi! How are ya guys?"  
At once smiling to the warthog Cait sith remarked to him, "just great Pumba mate! Finally got rid of 'em heartless! Let me tell ya them lot were a real pain in the rear!"  
Timon then replied, "tell us about it! We could feel it every time you guys went by us!"  
Mickey hearing this then replied, "oh yeah well sorry about that fella's! We didn't mean to keep ya all waitin' like that!"  
Nozomi in turn nodded but then asked quickly, "but you guys are all okay though right?"  
To which Timon replied, "oh yeah! Yeah real fine! No probs in that little shelter you found for us right Kiara?" There was silence as there was no reply, "Kiara?" Timon asked again.  
With that everyone looked into the crack and saw both Kiara and Kovu against each other awkwardly, as everyone saw them like this Riku asked, "are you two okay?"  
At this question immediately Kovu answered, "oh yeah! Sure! Sure we're fine!" With that quickly he began to make his way out of the crack and as he did Kiara went after him. After a few moments finally the both of them were free.  
Looking at the two of them quietly there seemed to be something... different?  
But Kiara seeing everyone looking at them quickly tried to dispel this awkward atmosphere as she said almost laughing, "well it's a huge relief to be out of that hole now! It was so tight!"  
Nozomi hearing this became concerned as she walked over and asked, "you're not hurt are you Kiara?"  
Hearing the concerned tone of her voice Kiara smiled as she reassured her, "oh no! Don't worry Nozomi I'm fine! But what about you guys are you all right?"  
Nozomi nodded brightly as Cait sith then spoke for her, "yep we're right as rain lass! Finally got rid of all them heartless! And we managed to get out alive thanks to Jona here!"  
Hearing her name at once Kovu uttered quietly, "Jona?"  
To which the proud lioness bowed with a paw to her chest appearing to be noble as she said, "always ready and at your service!"  
Seeing that she was okay, Kiara smiled as she said, "that's good! Thanks a lot for saving us here!"  
To which Jona shook her head smiling still as she then replied, "oh no trouble! But  
anyway? Why don't we all get back to our huntin' practise huh? You guys have got a long way to go still!"  
At this announcement immediately Kiara perked up as she said, "oh yeah! Let's do that! Okay guys?" She asked as she turned to Nozomi and the others.  
Hearing this Nozomi nodded as she replied, "yeah sure! Let's do that!"  
Riku however sighed, "first we're being hunted by heartless and now we're back to hunting again!"  
Cait sith though hearing him told him, "oh don't be such a whinger lad! Besides ya lot have got a long way ta go before yer near to be bein' able to fight in these shapes!"  
To which Riku retorted to him, "don't remind me!"  
At this point it was then that Mickey decided to intervene as he told them both, "oh fella's this ain't the time for that! Let's go and find our way out of here!"  
Nodding at this Nozomi responded, "yeah! Let's do that your majesty! C'mon everyone!" With that Nozomi ran forwards and as she did quickly Timon and Pumba ran after her.  
Smiling softly Mickey chased after her too and as he did Riku retorted, "has she already forgotten about Hari... and a certain someone?" He asked as he lay his gaze on Jona for a moment.  
However the earring wearing lioness simply smiled away again as she said,"better make a move on honey!"Hearing that with an annoyed look on his face, Riku went to catch up to his friends.  
Kiara seeing them go looked to the handsome Outsider lion again quietly for a moment as she asked him, "Kovu are you coming?"  
To which he replied, "yeah sure...in a second."  
The lioness princess smiled at this as she went to catch up to her friends, as she left though Kovu walked passed Jona as he asked her, "that was a set up back there wasn't it?"  
Jona smiling away told him slyly, "and why should you care?"  
Kovu then told her, "I could have died in that attack! And the others too! How could you put them all in jeopardy! Have you-"  
Jona's eyes became hardened again in moments as she told him, "putting them in jeopardy? I think you're forgetting something aren't you?"  
Kovu paused and then he became shocked as Jona told him further, "we're not here to be buddy buddy here you know? Wasn't the aim of this mission here revenge... or are you forgettin' which side you're on?"  
His eyes widening at this revelation Kovu looked down to the ground, why was he changing so much like this now? And in such a short amount of time? Why? What should he do? What could he do? Then in his heart an image of Kiara appeared... what was this feeling?  
As Jona saw him internally struggling inside she then told him with a rare solemn cold gaze, "I would advise you to make up your mind... doubt makes you weak."  
Suddenly in the distance came a shout from Timon, "hey are you guys comin' or not!"  
Immediately another cry came from Cait sith, "yeah c'mon ya slow pokes! Let's get trottin!"  
Jona looking in the distance and seeing the others recovered her usual smug exterior as she told her partner in crime, "well you heard the guys... let's move on!" With that the two faced lioness walked forwards as Kovu slowly trailed after her.  
For though he didn't trust her, he knew she was right... he had to make a choice... but as this morale dilemma raged inside him he wondered though... which was the right side now?


	138. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 11

_**Chapter CXXXV: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part XI**_

It was now late in the night, the stars were all above everyone as they shone on like diamonds in the sky making everything feel magical above and beyond.

They were all laughing cushioned by the soft green luscious grass around them, after the heartless stampede incident everything had all been relatively quiet. Which was a really good thing because then everyone had been able to relax and have more fun together.

At that moment they all laughed staring up at the stars as they were all making out certain shapes that came to mind. Nozomi laughed as she started pointing out, "hey guys! Guys! Look! Do you see that?"

Kovu enjoying himself laughed as he asked, "yeah what? What do you see this time Nozomi?"

Smiling happily she then told everyone, "that cluster up there! Don't they look like a funny face with a tongue sticking out!"

At this idea Riku looked in the direction Nozomi was pointing to, he squinted hard as he then replied telling her, "I don't see that!"

Blinking as she heard Riku she then told him, "what how can't you! It's right there see!" With that she pointed to it again.

Looking where she was pointing to again Riku squinted again and then told her, "that's not a funny face!"

At this Nozomi asked him getting annoyed, "well if it's not a funny face then what is it then?"

With that Riku told her, "it looks more like a weird bird head to me!"

Annoyed Nozomi turned over and looked to him, "how can you see something like a bird's head! Why-"

But then quickly she could see why Riku could see something different to her, on the ground he was lying upside down to her along with the king next to him and as she saw his light blue eyes looking up to her he seemed completely clueless. Seeing this brought a smile to Nozomi's face and she let out a little giggle.

Seeing her react this way the white lion cub didn't get it as he asked her, "what's up with you now?"

Nozomi shook her head as she smiled and replied,"oh nothing! It's nothing!" With that she lay herself back on the ground again as she said further, "you're so funny snowball!"

To which Riku rolled his eyes not quite getting her, "whatever!"

At this everyone laughed loudly which made Riku blush red with embarrassment as he didn't know what he'd done that was so funny?

Seeing all this good humour going around Jona was smiling softly herself as she said aloud, "well looks like everyone's havin' a good time here huh?"

"Yeah sure looks it!" Cait sith replied as he was now laying on her back, she and him were a little distance away from everyone, they were both a little tired and so had excused themselves from star gazing. So instead they were relaxing on the grass together watching the little frolics between the others.

Soothing down from his laughter the king smiled to Riku and then as he did he noticed something else in the sky and as he did he pointed to it himself, "hey look up there! I've spotted somethin' cute fella's!"

At this Nozomi excited said, "cute! Something cute? Oh where is it! What is it Mickey?!"

Hearing her excited tone the king laughed as he pointed and said, "there it's right there! Anyone spot it?"

While everyone looked around keen to see this cute thing Kiara who'd been quiet up till then turned her head to try and get a better look, as she did she quickly saw it too and broadcasted, "oh yeah I can see it! It's a little baby rabbit right?"

Hearing her get it the king replied to her happy, "yeah that's it there Kiara! Good spottin'!"

The lioness princess laughed happily glad at the comment, Kovu then smiled as he too got it and said, "yeah I see it too!"

However moving her head left and right Nozomi tried desperately to see it too, but,"oh I can't see it! Where is it?"

Kiara hearing her friend having trouble laughed as she told her, "just turn your head a little to the right Nozomi! Then you'll be able to glimpse it! See look at it's fluffy tail!"

At this instruction quickly the white and black striped tiger cub did just that, as she squinted she concentrated hard..."I got it! I see it now!" Feeling really happy seeing it she then added, "wow! It really is cute isn't it?"

Riku having already found the rabbit himself then sighed as he replied, "it's just a rabbit, what's the deal? They're not that great are they?"

Hearing this Nozomi looking to him then said, "Oh?... Are you talking about past experiences there huh?"  
To which Riku hearing this jolted inside as he then told her, "don't even go there!"

This in turn made Nozomi smile pleased with herself as the native lions were left confused by this, Mickey in the meanwhile was feeling a little bit awkward as he hoped this wasn't going to turn into another argument!

Kovu though looking back up at the stars himself noticed another particular constellation in the sky and as he did he pointed it to everyone, "hey guys look!"

Mickey hearing the Out Lander asked him, "look at what there Kovu? What've ya spotted?"

To which he then laughed as he said, "I've found some stars that look like two lions killing each other for a scrap of meat!"

At once in moments this killed the whole mood as Riku thought to himself quietly with awkwardness,"well that was utterly morbid!"

Jona though in the distance hearing this giggled as she replied," that kinda reminds me of us last week there, hey Kovu?"

Listening to this suggestion he laughed as he replied, "yeah it does! Doesn't-" however he quickly stopped as he was still a little uncomfortable at having to talk to Jona right now.

Hearing the sudden silence enter the air Nozomi was beginning to feel the awkwardness rising too and so quickly she spoke, "oh... uh? Well... anyway good constellation there Kovu! Um..." but then looking up at the stars again as she saw their twinkling beauty she then let her honest thoughts flow out, "but anyway... the stars are really beautiful aren't they?"

Kiara listening to the honesty in her voice nodded as she smiled just as gently too, "yeah they are... you know me and my father used to do this all the time."

Mickey listening to this replied, "oh really Kiara?"

To which in reply the lioness princess nodded quietly and as she did Nozomi smiled herself as she remembered past memories of her and her master doing this too, she then asked Kiara,"did you find any constellation shapes like we've found today?"

Kiara in reply laughed happily, "oh yeah! We found all kinds of things! But..."

At this pause everyone looked to her and as they did Riku saw a rather serious look had come upon the princess, as he saw it he asked her, "but what?"

Closing her eyes for a moment Kiara continued, "well... my father says that all of the great kings of the past are up there, always watching over us."

Hearing this and looking up to the stars again and seeing them twinkling away Nozomi smiled as she said, "that's a nice a thought..."

Jona though spoke herself as she said, "sounds too iffy to me."

At this Nozomi looked over in the direction the earring wearing lioness was lying and she looked to her with a slightly appalled face. As she did Cait sith spoke her thoughts as he asked her, "why would ya say that Jona lass?"

With that the lioness casually replied, "well think about it? Being gazed at by invisible eyes from above all the time? That kinda thought is gonna give ya a real bad sense of paranoia!"

Riku hearing this felt appalled inside as he replied, "well you certainly know how to make an uplifting story into a real scary one don't you?"

To which Jona told the lion cub, "hey! I'm just sayin' my honest thoughts ya know! Besides what I've said is not really all that bad!"

However Riku rolled his eyes as he begged to differ, but then Kovu spoke up as he asked, "do you think Scar's up there?"

At once everyone looked quietly to him again... for knowing what Scar had done in the past... what was there for any of them to say? Everyone looked to Kovu quietly with saddened eyes. The Out Lander looking to them himself and hearing this sudden silence from everyone didn't say anything as he got up.

Watching him no-one said anything at all, the dark maned lion looked down at the grassy earth not saying anything as past memories were flooding into him, but then looking at him with sad sympathetic eyes, Nozomi spoke, "Kovu?"

Quiet for a moment he said nothing but then finally he did, "he wasn't my father, but he was still a part of me."

Hearing this everyone was quiet again but then suddenly Nozomi got up and quietly she walked over and as she did she sat next to him as she asked, "do you miss him?"

Looking to the tiger cub he sighed as he told her, "yeah... even despite what he did, he helped to raise me and everything."

Nozomi nodded as she told him, "yeah... well that's the thing isn't it? You can't ever stop caring for the person who helped you out so much can you?"

Kovu smiled a little as he told her, "sounds like you're talking from experience there?"

Nozomi looked up to him for a moment before she looked down again as she told him, "well yeah I mean... I am... though I don't know if that person is even alive or dead now?" She then looked up to the stars too as she wondered for a moment... could he master be gazing at her from those very same stars too?

With that there was quiet between them both but then suddenly the others got up and as they did Kiara spoke as she told Kovu, "my father said there was... a darkness inside Scar that he couldn't escape."

Riku nodded then himself in contemplation as he spoke his own thoughts, "I can understand that."

Nozomi hearing this was surprised slightly as she repeated, " a darkness...?"

To which in response he nodded again solemnly.

At once Nozomi questioned, "why? Why would you say that? You mean you were-"

Riku continued, "the darkness inside one can corrupt the heart, if you allow it," then looking up he made a simple summary of what the darkness could be, "jealousy, hatred, greed... just simple negative emotions like that can germinate into a terrifying shadow... which can overwhelm any light that one had."

Hearing this everyone was terribly quiet again... Nozomi wondered then how Riku knew this? Had he suffered from-

"Maybe there's a darkness in me too," Kovu said sadly as he bent his head down.

Though everyone else became silently saddened again, Jona, though she could understand him she could also see what was really happening as her yellow eyes regarded him coldly.

Cait sith though unaware of her gaze spoke to her as he said, "whoa! I never knew that Kovu lad had such issues inside of him!"

At this Jona closed her eyes as a smile appeared on her face as she replied to him, "oh you don't know the half of it!"

Thinking this was an odd thing to say Cait sith asked her curious, "why do ya mean by that Jona lass?"

To which she simply shook her head as she told him, "oh you'll see... you'll definitely see."

Quiet again Cait sith didn't get it still but then he turned again as he watched Mickey speak up as said with a smile to the depressed Outsider lion, "oh Kovu! You're not a bad person! Besides we all know that here! You're our friend you know?"

Looking to the small kangaroo mouse and then to the others who looked to him with worry in their eyes he replied with a small sad smile, "thanks..."

Kiara looking to him felt terrible that Kovu was suffering inside like this... in moments she quickly moved over closer to him and put her head under his chin as she started to purr softly. She wanted the warmth inside her heart to reach him through this gentle action.

Though this surprised everyone immensely and especially Kovu who looked at her with a gentle smile himself, there was no-one there who was going to mock this kind act. For this simple action wasn't just warming Kovu's heart it was also warming everyone else's too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the distance the very king of the Pride Lands observed the events that were transpiring amongst his daughter, the Outlanders and the keybladers from a grassy hill. Though inside he didn't like the way Kovu and Kiara were becoming closer... he knew that wasn't a bad thing either, but with the past and Scar...

These thoughts troubled him immensely, he then looked up at the stars as he asked a question aloud, "father I am lost...Kovu is one of them, Scar's heir," he then darted his eyes down to the ground as his dislike greatly plagued him at this thought. After clearing it away for a brief moment he asked the most important of his internal struggles, "how can I accept him?"

Then for a moment he imagined Sora, Donald and Goofy and as he did he asked, "guys what would you do and say if you were here?"

"Simba?" Distracting him from the stars of his many ancestors he turned and saw his beloved queen and wife Nala.

Seeing that he'd been found out he sighed as she sat herself next to him, he then told her, "I was seeking counsel from the great kings... and some old friends."

Nala then asked him with an almost amused scepticism, "did they help?"

Once again there was a sigh from Simba as he told her looking up to the skies again,"silent as stars, my father would never-"

"Enough Simba!"With that she snuggled her head into him as she told him further, "you want so much to walk the path expected of you," then looking into the distance where she could see her daughter, her new friends and this Outsider she told him further with a smile, "perhaps Kovu does not."

Shocked at this he quickly turned to Kiara as he asked her, "what?! How do you know what-"

But then he quickly he stopped again as he saw that understanding, all knowing smile of his beloved one and as he saw it he heard her speak again, "I can see them down there, just as easily as you can, get to know him and see."

This still left him hugely puzzled inside as he saw her walk away again back in the direction of Pride Rock, with this audible advice that had been given to him he was still filled with uncertainty... but he knew the stars themselves wouldn't give him the answers he needed, so quietly he took his leave to go after Nala as he tried further to sort out the doubts within his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuing to watch on the others as Kiara snuggled into Kovu, Nozomi smiled softly as she thought to herself, 'aww that's so cute!'

It was also clear that Kovu was enjoying the warm touch of the princess, opening his eyes for a moment he looked to his friends and as he saw their gaze upon them both it embarrassed him! But he still continued to smile but then as he turned his gaze he looked beyond them all as one pair of eyes froze him inside.

Jona was gazing at him with cold eyes that shone hauntingly yellow in the darkness as they bore into him, as he looked at her he then imagined his mother, Zira. What would she think of him doing this? And his role was to-!

As the reality of his position kicked in he quickly removed himself from Kiara and as he did everyone looked to him with worry and surprise that Nozomi revealed as she asked, "Kovu what's wrong?"

Looking just as worried herself the princess also asked this, "are you all right? Are you-"

"I'm sorry!" Kovu spoke interrupting her as he looked to them all... how could he tell them all the truth?

Sensing something was wrong Mickey asked, "Kovu?"

With that the Outsider lion looked to them all revealing the struggle that was occurring inside of him, "it's just my whole life I've been trained to-" but looking once more Jona's eyes were upon him. He couldn't speak the dreadful truth there and so turning his head again he finished, "nothing! I gotta go!" With that he turned and started to walk away.

As he did this in moments everyone could definitely sense was terribly wrong, Nozomi asked him, "where are you going to? Don't go alone!"

Mickey spoke himself as well as he told him, "Kovu you don't have to be scared! We won't dislike you! We're all here for you!"

Riku though who'd been quiet up to this point could guess inside what was plaguing him, for he'd seen that this lion had been plagued by something since they'd all met, his suspicions were confirmed as Kiara then spoke worried, "Kovu wait!"

Looking he could see the reluctance again and the bitter regret of not being able to be honest as Kovu looked at Kiara's pleading worried eyes, however as Riku trailed his eyes he saw him looking at Jona again. Was she-

Nozomi then called out worried, "Kovu don't go!"

At once turning again away from the suspicious lioness Riku looked and saw Kovu running into the night and as he did, he realised he had to do something!

Kiara was horribly depressed as he left, what had she done wrong? Nozomi felt just as bad as she asked, "what's wrong with him? Why is he-"

Mickey then spoke his worry himself, "I dunno? He seems to be strugglin' with somethin but what could it-"

"I'll go talk to him!" Riku spoke up determined.

Everyone was surprised at this as Nozomi then asked, "Riku? What're you going to-"

Quickly though not replying he took off as he chased after Kovu leaving everyone completely silenced, what was he going to do?

Still resting on Jona's back having witnessed these events Cait sith spoke his thoughts, "wow! Looks like things are certainly getting, dramatic now eh?"

Jona seeing things progress like this was quiet for a moment but then she simply smiled again almost with a mischievous glee as she replied, "looks like it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still continuing to run from the others into the darkness, it almost felt to Kovu like he could just run away from his problems too... and the horrible reality of what he was raised to do.

As he continued to run in the distance he then began to hear another set of paws behind him, he didn't want to turn around! If it was Kiara!... He couldn't bear it!

"Kovu!"

Hearing this voice in moments the Outsider lion turned around as he looked and saw with surprise one of the small cubs he'd been training and looking at him he asked, "Riku?"

Seeing that he'd gotten his attention he called out to him again, "Kovu! Stop a moment we need to talk!"

However at once the Outlander lion replied to him refusing as he looked away again, "I've got nothing to talk about with you! Now leave me be!"

Riku though wasn't going to be deterred as he then called out to him again, "I'm not buying that!" However the stubborn Out Lander refused to stop and agitated Riku called out again," what're you running away from!"

Startled Kovu looked back to Riku with widened eyes, he then heard him ask, "what're you hiding from us?!"

In moments seeing he'd been found out Kovu looked forwards again at he looked at the grass under his paws as he ran... then biting his teeth hard he slowed down until he gradually came to a stop.

Seeing him come to a stand still Riku was glad that he'd been able to do that much as he sighed with relief as he started to try and recover himself. Kovu looking at the small white lion cub then asked him, "how long have you known I've been hiding something?"

Getting his breath back gradually Riku looked to Kovu as he walked over to him as he told him, "I've had my suspicions for a while now...I guess ever since the start, when you rescued me and the others... it felt too staged... it was too perfect for you to just come along with Jona at that time."

Hearing the smart and sharp analysis of this little cub, Kovu knew he couldn't underestimate him, well it was no wonder he was the best hunter amongst his trainees! He then smiled his worries almost disappearing as he told the young cub, "well looks like someone's been paying attention to the world around him, huh?"

Riku though keeping his serious air asked him again, "Kovu... what is it you're hiding from everyone?"

Kovu looked to him again as his amusement quickly vanished to be replaced with a sad somber look in his eyes... he was still reluctant to speak... how could he say it?

Seeing this reluctance again Riku sighed as he told him, "Kovu you've already heard from all of us, you can trust us! I haven't told the others my suspicions at all! If you tell me I promise I won't share it... until the time is right, okay?"

Hearing this Kovu looked to Riku as he asked him, "you're willing to-"

"Yes!" He replied to him instantly as he then continued, "I'm willing to keep this a secret for now."

Kovu looking at him and seeing the seriousness in his eyes knew inside his heart that he could trust this cub and knowing Jona wasn't there either... he could speak. So taking a deep breath feeling relief well up within him he told him, "...okay, I'll tell you."

Riku nodded as he became quiet and listened to what Kovu had to say, "the truth is... is that I've been raised to kill Simba and take back the Pride Lands for my brethern in the Outlands."

Once more Riku simply nodded as he would ask his questions later.

Seeing him do this Kovu was calm and continued his explanation, "my mother... Zira she wants me to do in the name of Scar... and I've been assisted by Jona and these other two."

Riku curious asked, "other two?"

Kovu nodded again as he replied, "yeah, Pete... someone who I've been told worked with Scar in the past... and a cheetah."

Curious Riku repeated, "a cheetah?"

Kovu once more nodded as he told him, "yeah...the one you know called Hari."

At once shock and surprise resounded inside him, "Hari!?"

Kovu nodded silently at this as he gazed at Riku's reactions and to see what he would say.

The small cub couldn't believe it! Pete was with Hari and quickly to confirm this he asked Kovu, "and you're saying that she was with Pete... she's working with him?"

Kovu again nodded as he told him, "yeah she actually said herself that he was her accomplice, they're the ones who summoned the heartless those previous times, when I rescued you and during that time in the rock canyon."

Riku hearing this had discovered something incredibly valuable, she was in league with Pete and if she was with him... that meant she was ultimately controlled by Maleficent!

However looking to Kovu and seeing the concern on his face he knew this wasn't the time to obsess. His friends problems were far more then and so finally he told him, "okay I see... are you still intending to carry through with your mission for your Pride?"

It was then that the reluctance returned as Kovu was clearly struggling and Riku spoke his observations which were clear, "you don't want to...do you?"

Hearing his intentions being said so clearly by another shocked Kovu and at first he couldn't answer but after a moment he made his answer, "no I don't... I don't want to kill Simba... because if I do... Kiara will never forgive me and she's the one I never want to hurt like that in anyway... and you guys are friends are my friends now, I don't want to lose anyone to the heartless either."

At this confession Riku was glad he wasn't on Pete's side either felt a pain in his heart as he also thought of the one person he too never wanted to hurt like that... but he continued to listen as Kovu went on, "but... my Pride, my mother, I can't betray them like that! They're relying on me! But I..."

Riku then told him having seen it himself,"you've fallen in love with Kiara haven't you?"

Feeling a shudder within himself Kovu couldn't believe someone else had realised that too! This cub was as sharp as a knife! He almost blushed as he simply nodded unable to speak the emotional words.

At this Riku smiled gently as he told him, "you know it's become really clear in the last few hours... you're much more relaxed then you used to be and way more fun too." He added with a little air of amusement.

Kovu was becoming really embarrassed now but he didn't want to get deep into that subject and instead asked him, "yes okay! I've already admitted that! But... what should I do though? I mean... with all this dependence on me I-"

"You should do as your heart tells you," Riku told him clearly with a straight face.

Hearing this Kovu was silent but this over simple explanation seemed way too easy of a solution to take and so he protested, "what? How's something so cheesy like that supposed to help me out!? What're you-"

Immediately Riku interrupted him as he told him, "sorry, it's not that I'm trying to be cheesy or cliché here... what I'm saying is, is that you should just trust yourself... your heart will hold the answer you need to find inside."

Kovu hearing his words felt a resonance inside himself as he looked at Riku, he then asked him, "sounds like you're talking from experience too."

This in turn made Riku show a small smile as he looked down and replied, "yeah I am... because just like you, " with that he turned to look at Kovu again as he told him, "I had a darkness inside of me as well."

At this the Out Lander lion was surprised as he asked, "you did?"

Riku nodded as he continued, "yeah I did... I didn't trust myself and became swayed by the words of others... jealousy and rage consumed me," but then he smiled brightly as he remembered who'd saved him, "but... the light of my friends brought me back..." he then told Kovu, "and just like them, me and my friends... especially Kiara will light your way... so believe in yourself, okay?"

Hearing these words Kovu felt changed even more somehow inside, but before he could say another word suddenly in the distance, "Kovu!? Riku!?"

Looking quickly both lions saw Nozomi followed by Kiara who were coming quickly their way and as they saw them Riku told Kovu,"don't worry as I've said, I'll keep your secret and in the meantime you put trust into yourself all right?"

To which looking from Riku and back to Kiara as she came running closer to them Kovu nodded to the small cub as he told him with a relaxed smile, "all right, I will... thanks Riku."

In reply he too smiled and watched with Kovu as Nozomi and Kiara came nearer and nearer, as they did looking at the tiger cub he said aloud humoured again, "I wish sometimes I would listen to my own advice more."

Which in turn Kovu made look at him oddly for a moment but then, "guys!"

Nozomi had made it over to them both as she spoke breathing out hard as she told them,"you both had us all worried sick! How could you just both run off like that! Geez!" The tiger cub then collapsed tiredly as she had to catch her breath again and recover.

Kiara not as breathless spoke too, "yeah you both had us all really anxious! Is everything all right?"

Riku then told them both, "everything's fine! We just had a little one on one, it's nothing for either of you to be worried about, right Kovu?"

To which in turn looking at Riku he closed his eyes and smiled as his heart beat and told him what he should do next, "yeah!" He answered then looking to Kiara he spoke again, "Kiara... do you mind if I talk with you for a while?"

Surprised to hear this and seeing the smile that was on his face, Kiara's cheeks warmed as she replied, "um... sure okay? If you wish to."

Which in turn Kovu nodded happyily and then as he started walking over to her, he turned to Riku for a moment as he told him, "thanks."

Smiling in return he told him, "it's no problem."

Glad for this Kovu made it over to Kiara and as he did he told her, "let's go then huh?"

Hearing him say this Kiara nodded relieved that he was better but she wondered what on earth he could have been talking about with Riku? However not wanting this to plague her she replied,"yeah sure okay," then with that both lion and lioness walked away to converse and gaze more upon the beautiful stars in the sky.

Seeing them go Riku smiled gently glad that he'd been able to help somehow but then, "huh? Where'd Kiara and Kovu go?"

Nozomi had got up and had not seen either of them go and was now immensely puzzled.

Seeing the confused look on her face Riku giggled as he told her, "don't worry, they've just gone to have a little talk together."

Hearing this Nozomi asked, "oh?" Then an important question occurred to her, "wait is Kovu okay now?! Is he-"

Riku interrupted her as he told her with a smile, "he's fine now! He's fine! I just had a little word with him... he just had a lot on his mind, trying to get along with everyone in the Pride Lands you know, that kind of thing."

Hearing this Nozomi was quiet for a moment as she asked, "really?"

To which in turn Riku nodded.

Nozomi then collapsed onto the grass again as she breathed out, "wow, what a relief! That was really worrying back there!"

Seeing her do this Riku laughed again and then walking over to her, he lay himself next to her as he asked, "you tired out now huh?"

Nozomi then looking at him and seeing his pale blue eyes paused for a moment as she looked up to the stars and told him, "you got that right!" Looking up at the wonderful sky for a further moment she continued and said, "just so much has happened... it's unbelievable."

Riku looking at her as she stared up at the stars looked at them himself as he replied, "yeah..."

There was then silence between the two of them for a few long moments and as this occurred between them both Nozomi looked to Riku again, as she did and saw his white fur shining in the star light she thought to herself, 'he really does have a lovely colour.'

But then as she regarded him softly, another thought occurred to her and so she asked, "hey Riku?"

Hearing her ask he turned his head and saw her lilac round warm coloured eyes and as he did he asked, "yeah?... What is it?"

Nozomi paused for a moment as she asked, "was that really all that was bothering Kovu? Cause it seemed a little more than that... like that darkness he was talking about."

At this question Riku didn't know how to respond at first but then he knew that he couldn't hide it entirely and so he began, "you got me there... yeah... we were talking about our inner darkness."

"Inner darkness?" Nozomi asked.

Riku nodded as he told her, "yeah... that's right."

Nozomi spoke again, "you having darkness inside you?... you know I can't believe that!"

Hearing this almost surprised Riku as he asked her,"why would you say that?"

Nozomi then told him, "well I mean look at you! You're amazing with the keyblade and you're so mature! I mean you'd be the last person I'd imagine who'd have something like that inside."

This in turn made Riku smile and laugh as he told her, "that's not how I feel inside."

Now Nozomi was the one with surprise as she replied, "what really you don't?"

Riku shook his head as he told her, "no... to be honest with you at times... I've wondered if I've even been worthy enough to wield a keyblade."

At this reply Nozomi told him,"worthy? You're way more than worthy! I mean? Well look at me! I'm a novice! I can't fight half as well as you! I mean you and the king are way better keybladers then I'll ever be!...that I definitely know."

Hearing the honesty in her voice Riku smiled more as he told her, "thanks... but to be honest... there's something I haven't been honest with you about."

Puzzled at this as she looked to him again, Nozomi asked, "honest? Honest about what?"

Riku was quiet for a moment as he felt worried inside about how she'd react, but then he began as he said, "about my past... you see there was a time... I was in darkness."

Quietly shocked at this Nozomi asked, "you were...?"

Nodding at this Riku replied, "yeah... I was for a time in the services of Maleficent...like Pete I was a servant to the darkness and the heartless."

Nozomi couldn't believe it as she breathed out, "no way..."

Riku replied, "yeah way..."

Nozomi didn't know what to think of this? Riku worked for Maleficent? But why? Quickly she asked, "how? Why did you work for her? Were you brainwashed or something or-"

"No," Riku interrupted her as he then told her more, "I was driven by my own jealousy... and rage."

Repeating these words with worry Nozomi asked, "jealousy and rage?"

Riku nodded as he continued looking up to the stars, remembering the past, "yeah... you see I was the one who in the beginning invited the darkness to my world and sent everything into chaos, because I wanted to escape from the prison of my island... I wanted to see the worlds..."

Nozomi was very quiet as she looked to Riku, looking at the sad look on his face she could feel in her heart he was telling the truth... this made her ache inside.

Riku continued on, "Maleficent came across me and taught me how to wield the darkness and control it... and one day I discovered Sora had made other friends and it looked like... he'd forgotten about me and Kairi... it'd felt like he'd betrayed and abandoned us."

Nozomi was quiet still as she continued to look at Riku, she could only begin to imagine how that must have felt... but it was painful inside to think about.

Onward Riku kept going with his story, "I was so angry... I hated Sora for that! Then when I discovered Kairi had lost her heart! I decided that even if I had to sacrifice others in the process with the darkness... I was going to save Kairi alone... these thoughts and the darkness consumed me, letting Xehanort's heart posses and take over me... robbing me of any freedom I had."

Nozomi then spoke, "that's horrible!"

Riku nodded as he replied, "yeah it was... but Sora and the others rescued me and I regained myself eventually, freeing myself from the darkness and Xehanort... but in reality I should never be forgiven or wield the keyblade again for-" Riku stopped though as he heard something drip and looking he saw Nozomi was crying as tears were falling from her eyes as she looked to him.

He was startled into silence as he heard Nozomi speak clearly upset, "you must have been in so much pain!... All alone like that and suffering...I'm so sorry that happened to you! If Maleficent, the darkness and Xehanort hadn't got to you! You wouldn't of...I'm so sorry!"

Seeing someone like this crying for him... Riku didn't know what to think at first... but then feeling his heart throbbing warmly he smiled as he reached a paw across and quietly he wiped her little tear droplets away as he told her, "it's okay... you don't have to say sorry... you haven't done anything wrong."

Nozomi could feel herself blushing at this action as she felt his warm touch but she had to disagree as she began to say, "but-"

Riku shook his head as he told her smiling warmly, "it's okay, I'm just glad that I am here now... and with people like you, Mickey, Cait sith along with Sora and Kairi... you guys being on my side is more than enough," then blushing a little himself he also admitted, "but you know I never imagined anyone besides Sora would actually cry for me."

Which in turn made Nozomi shake her head as she told him, "of course I'd cry for you! You're precious to me!"

Riku blushed tremendously at this and quickly he turned over embarrassed as he told her, "... that's good to know..." then peeking over his shoulder he told her red, "thanks."

Nozomi smiling recovering told him as she got up looking at him, "it's okay... and you know... everyone will always be on your side Riku... we'll always be there to bring you back out of the darkness."

Hearing this from her he replied, "yeah don't worry... I already know that."

Smiling happy again Nozomi was really glad that she'd gotten closer to him, but then thinking about something else she decided to try and ask, "Riku..."

Wondering what she could possibly want to ask now he replied turning over again, "yeah?"

Nozomi then asked him, "can you... can you please tell me now what you've been meaning to tell me? You know since we were in Hercules's world?"

At this question Riku paused... though he'd admitted his past, like Kovu he still didn't want to hurt Nozomi... he said nothing.

Seeing him like this she asked him,"you still can't tell me?"

Riku then looked sad as he replied, "I'm sorry... I just don't know how."

With this Nozomi sighed but then she took a deep breath as she sighed exasperated, "I thought so..." then she watched as Riku turned to look at her apologetically and as he did she spoke again, "I'm gonna do something."

Puzzled Riku asked, "do what? What're you going to do?"

Looking at him seriously Nozomi told him, "I'm gonna give you a deadline! Since you've been honest with me about your past and the darkness and things, I'll wait a little longer for you … but I want you to tell me the whole truth of everything after the Radiant Gardens Carnival... after the celebrations over that one night... you tell me then okay!"

Hearing her say this Riku couldn't believe she was giving him a deadline again... he still felt reluctant inside but he had delayed it for so long and so he told her, "... all right then, you win... I'll tell you at that time... I'll tell you everything."

At this hearing him agree Nozomi was glad but then to double it she asked, "you promise?"

Riku in response after a moment nodded as he told her, "yeah... I promise!"

Nozomi truly glad for this smiled brightly as she quickly lay down next to him again making Riku gasp slightly and as he did she laughed as she told him, "good it's a promise!"

With that she looked up to the stars again really happy... but then another question came to her mind as she asked, "Riku?"

Hearing her questioning tone again he replied, "yeah?"

Nozomi then asked him, "those words Kida said before, '_one day you will be betrayed_,' you and Mickey wouldn't do that to me would you?'

In moments quickly Riku snapped as he told her, "what're you talking about? Of course not! Don't be stupid!"

Hearing this Nozomi felt more relief inside and smiled as she was now feeling a little stupid as she said, "...yeah I knew you guys wouldn't do that!" Then looking up she spoke pointing upwards, "oh look at these stars! I can see a whole lot more different shapes here! They're all-"

As she went on though she didn't see Riku's darkened sad expression as he turned himself over again, for how could he possibly tell her the truth about who she was? How could he possibly be say it? That she was nothing! Nothing but a vessel for a frag-

"Hey Riku!" Grabbing his attention and distracting him from his thoughts he turned and saw Nozomi as she was pointing upwards.

Confused he asked her a little annoyed, "what? What is it?"

Nozomi then told him laughing, "that star cluster! Doesn't it look like a dancing hippo with a tutu on?"

Perplexed at this as he heard the idea of this weird image he asked, "what?!"

With that the two of them spent a long time looking at the sky together as they laughed, argued and spoke of many different and fun things as the stars shone gently down upon the lion and tiger cubs.


	139. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 12

_**Chapter CXXXVI: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part XII**_

Still lying in the grass a large yawn echoed from Jona's mouth as well as a few tired tears, after a moment she spoke, "well looks like those guys are takin' their sweet time huh?"

Immediately concurring Cait sith replied, "ya got that right lass! This is really tickin' me off! Leavin' me behind! Both of 'em!" For the small crowned cat was annoyed that Riku and Nozomi had left him behind.

"Awww Cait sith! I'm sure they didn't do it on purpose! Besides I'm still here with ya, aren't I?" Mickey asked him kindly.

Looking down at him from Jona's back, Cait sith was quietly looked at Mickey's gentle positive smile... and though it was true he made his reply, "yeah true Mickey mate, and am glad to have ya company and all! But I still wanna know what them lot are doin!"

Hearing him say this Jona also replied, "you and me both Cait sith honey, it'd be nice to be clued in..." then looking ahead she noticed a couple of shapes approaching, "oh well speak of the devil?"

Cait sith then looking up saw who Jona was talking about, approaching them all smiling and creating a very warm atmosphere between the both of them was the princess of the Pridelands Kiara and the Out Lander lion Kovu.

"Well it's about time!" Cait sith uttered, for he was going to ask these two a few questions.

Jona though was very quiet for as she looked to Kovu and saw his smile... she said quietly under her breath, "so... he's chosen?"

Not hearing this though Mickey spoke up as he greeted them, "hi fella's!"

Looking away from Kovu for a moment Kiara looked to everyone as she replied back smiling, "hi guys!" Then trotting over to them she asked further, "you all okay?"

Nodding smiling Mickey replied, "yeah we're fine! We were just waitin' for you guys!" Then looking to Kovu he asked him, "are you doin' okay now Kovu?"

Making it over to them all and hearing Mickey's question he paused for a moment but then he hid his hesitation with a smile as he told him, "yeah I'm fine! Don't worry Mickey, Riku spoke to me and helped me sort out my feelings."

Quiet as he heard this Mickey was glad with relief as he replied, "aww well that's good! It's a great thing to be able to confide in your friends!"

Which in reply Kovu nodded but then he turned and looking in Jona's direction and as he did he saw the intense silent look in her eyes which made him grip his claws into the ground.

Not noticing this intensity between this lion and lioness Cait sith spoke up again annoyed, "oh! It's so good ya lot have all kissed and made up! But where did ya lot all run off to! Where's that snowdrop and banshee lass got to!?"

Hearing the annoyance in his voice everyone was quiet for a second, Mickey then thought to himself, '_well that's made everythin' go awkward!'_

Kiara though seeing why Cait sith was irritated told him, "oh? You mean Riku and Nozomi?"

To which Cait sith made a single hard nod.

Seeing she'd got it right Kiara then told him still smiling, "they're a little further back in the fields, after me and Kovu started walking back here they stayed behind... though I don't know what they're doing right now?"

With this info it was all that Cait sith needed as he said, "oh is that it?

To which Kiara nodded again.

Immediately Cait sith said, "right okay!" Then hopping off of Jona's back he started walking forwards, "I'm gonna have word with those two!"

Mickey surprised asked him, "Cait sith ya're not gonna walk back there in the dark by yerself are ya?"

Annoyed still Cait sith replied,"ya bang on the nail there Mickey lad! I'm gonna give those two a right go for holdin' us all up like this!"

Seeing the mood that he was in, Mickey knew it was pointless to try and argue with him for just like Nozomi once he got his sights fixed on doing something, he wasn't gonna be stopped.

Jona though seeing this little cat behaving like this couldn't help but be amused and so smiling she spoke, "aww well since you're so intent," then running up she arrived in front of him as she told him, "why not let me give ya a lift over?"

Seeing that she was offering this Mickey asked curious, "ya wanna see them Jona?"

Hearing the surprise in his voice she replied, "sure why not? Besides there's not much else to do here is there?"

At this everyone was quiet but Cait sith was pleased as he said," well I ain't gonna be refusin' a free ride! Let's make tracks there Jona!"

Smiling still she told him, "ya got it!" Then as she ran towards him once more she crossed glances with Kovu before Cait sith caught onto her and climbed onto her back again as they both ran in the direction where Nozomi and Riku would be.

Kovu looking after her as she went hoped that nothing would happen with her being there...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stirring awake Riku felt tired but yet strangely very comfortable. Looking above he saw that the stars were still continuing to shine down and as he did he saw that the lush green grass was making a soft bed for him.

He was confused, why was he lying on his back in the grass and in the dark too? And what was this-

"Found ya!"

Startling him awake he looked to the side where he heard the voice cry out and quickly he saw Jona approaching with Cait sith riding on her back and looking at them he wondered what was going on?

Cait sith looking down at this little scene he was looking at was quietly getting more irritated and then he spoke tapping his shoulder with one of his gloved fingers,"well looks like the two of you have got real comfy ain't ya?"

Confused still Riku asked, "what?"

Then he heard a soft sleepy murmur and looking down he saw with a really shocked face, Nozomi was lying in his arms fast asleep! He blushed immensley red as he saw that she had snuggled into his chest with one of her paws draping over him making it like look like she was hugging him!

Riku was so shocked he couldn't think of a single thing to say!

But Cait sith spoke up again as he said annoyed, "and just what have the two of you been playin' at! Do ya have any idea how worried we lot all were!"

Hearing this tone Riku himself was now recovering from his embarrassment and immediately was becoming irritated as he replied, "well excuse me Cait sith! We haven't done anything! I don't need to hear you yapping on!"

Really irritated now Cait sith gritted his teeth as he replied straight back, "yappin? I'll give ya yappin! Ya ungrateful-"

"Now, now, now honeys! This ain't the time for a fight! We gotta get a mosey on now haven't we? It's gettin' late and it's clear you guys need to get some proper shut eye, right?" Jona asked calmly.

Riku hearing her and then looking down to Nozomi again as he felt her warmth he simply nodded with a slight blush again.

Smiling Jona spoke again, "there ya go! Now c'mon we gotta get back to everyone else!" With that she took off with Cait sith still riding on her back.

As they both left though Cait sith was still annoyed as he said, "hey! Don't take off like this without me givin' me approval! You're all-"

With that Cait sith's voice trailed off and as it did Riku sighed again as he looked down to Nozomi once more quietly. The young female tiger cub continued to sleep on peacefully letting out a soft little purr.

Smiling gently as she did this Riku then started to try and shake her to try and wake her up as he said, "hey Nozomi? Come on! It's time for you to get up now!"

Nozomi creasing her brow stirred a little but all she did in turn was snuggle into Riku again as though he was an enormous pillow.

Blushing again as she did this embarrassed Riku tried again, "Nozomi come on that's enough let's-"

However he stopped as Nozomi turned her head and was now looking straight at him! Seeing her Riku felt his heart pulse strongly inside himself again and as it did he remembered something from earlier that morning... as he imagined the idea he felt a mischievous sensation rise up inside him as he smiled.

Nozomi still deep in her sleep felt something soft stroke itself over her face, murmuring it disturbed her as it spread from her forehead and was now going over her eyelids.

Opening one of them slightly she asked, "huh? What is...?"

Then she heard a familiar voice as it said, "c'mon Nozomi... you've got to wake up now!"

Then she felt the soft sensation go over the bridge of her nose, now waking up more she opened her eyes and in moments she widened her eyes as she saw Riku had his tongue out and was licking her face!

Gasping as she saw him do this he moved his head back tucking his tongue back into his mouth and as he did this she asked surprised, "Riku...?"

Meanwhile Cait sith was now walking straight back in Nozomi and Riku's direction! He had jumped off of Jona's back annoyed at being carried off against his will and as he walked on he spoke up, "geez! What the heck does everyone think I am in this! Extra baggage! I'm gonna give them both a right go when I get over there!"

Seeing that she was awake surprised Riku too but as he looked at her and her widened lilac eyes he decided then to do something else and with that he lowered his face towards hers!

Cait sith continued onwards, "that daft banshee! I'm gonna give 'em both the hair tuggin' of their lives when I get-"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Hearing this sudden shout shocked Cait sith from the inside out and quickly he ran forwards at full speed to see what was going on!

Nozomi had backed away and out of Riku's arms in seconds and now she was blushing madly red all over her cheeks! Gasping hard she hurriedly asked Riku who looked at her surprised himself at her reaction, "what!? What!? What were you doing to me there!"

Seeing her ask Riku surprisingly kept his cool as he told her, "I just thought I'd wake you up! Jona did the same thing to you earlier this morning didn't she?"

Hearing him say this Nozomi did remember but still! "Who cares if she did! Just what gave you the right to do that!? Besides why did you-"

"Oi!"

Quickly distracting her Nozomi and Riku turned and there quickly approaching them both was Cait sith running at full speed! Quickly he came to a halt and as he did he asked confused, "just what was all that hollerin' goin' on here! What's been the stir up!"

Seeing Cait sith had made it over to them both Nozomi just blushed more red, this was getting way too embarrassing! "Oh man! I can't handle this..."

Looking at her as she became embarrassed Riku laughed as Cait sith was just left more confused, the small cat then asked, "just what the heck is going on here with ya two?"

Shaking his head Riku told him, "it's nothing! Don't worry about it!" With that he started to walk forwards and as he did he told them both further, "c'mon let's get back to the others!"

As he started to walk on the small black and white cat forgot about his anger and as he did he walked over to Nozomi as he said, "well don't know what this all about lass, but let's get a move on eh?"

Hearing him Nozomi was quiet as she quickly felt him climb up and sit upon her back again and as he did after a moment she started to follow after him, suddenly she called out, "your nose was really cold there Riku!"

Making him jump he turned around and saw Nozomi look annoyed as she brushed her nose annoyed to him, he however turned around and started walking forwards again as he called back smiling to himself, "sue me!"

Cait sith hearing this was quiet but he knew what that little gesture really was and he thought to himself shaking his head putting a gloved hand to his forehead, _'oh boy... this lad and lass are hopeless!'_

With that the lot of them went to meet up again with Kiara, Kovu, Jona and Mickey who were waiting for them in the darkness of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking back had taken some time but finally everyone had reached the stones of Pride Rock again and as they all quickly climbed it they reached the top as Nozomi complained aloud, "whoa I'm tired... I can't wait to sleep!"

Cait sith hearing her concurred as he patted the sides of her back, "ditto on that lass! Total ditto!"

Mickey hopping up behind them all also added, "yeah, don't blame ya for feelin' that fella's! I'll be glad to get some shut eye too!'

Riku during the whole journey back had said nothing whatsoever but looking ahead he saw Kiara and Kovu were still smiling to one another and as they did the princess nuzzled her head against the Out Landers cheek as he whispered softly, "good night."

Kiara really happy too replied to him also smiling, "good night."

Riku looking at them smiled softly, he was glad that they had progressed so well together. Then as they looked away from each other they looked to the entrance of the cave where the princess would sleep with the rest of her royal Pride.

Walking up and seeing the two of them standing to the entrance Nozomi spoke up, "well looks like this is where we split again."

Hearing her Kiara looked to Kovu and then to the rest of them sadly... for she wished that they didn't all have to sleep in the cold but not wanting to depress everyone she said with a small smile, "yeah... well good night you guys! Thanks for today!"

Mickey hearing her shook his head as he told her, "aww it's okay Kiara! Besides we were all happy to go out today! Right fella's?" He added as he turned to the others again.

Nozomi nodding replied, "yeah definitely! Besides the heartless it was a totally great day out!"

Jona having being quiet up to this point spoke herself, "indeed... though you guys all need to still build up on your hunting skills!"

Kiara glad for the positive feedback replied, "yeah I know we gotta keep working on that... but I'm glad to hear this from you guys!" With that she started to walk to the cave and before she entered she repeated again looking really happy, "night!"

Seeing her enter her sleeping quarters everyone once again went to go and settle themselves with Jona and Kovu against their rock, as they went though they hadn't noticed a certain pair of royal eyes which were watching after them.

Settling themselves down again with Kovu the closest, Jona next to him and finally between them both the cubs, kangaroo mouse and the crowned cat.

As they settled themselves down Nozomi decided to ask, "hey Kovu?"

Hearing her he asked, "yeah?"

With that Nozomi asked him, "are you feeling all right now? You're not feeling bad anymore are you?"

At this question Kovu looked to her and then to Riku who was a little ways from her and as the white cub saw him looking at him he did a simple nod. As he did Kovu smiled again as he answered her,"no Nozomi I'm fine, there's no need for you to worry... so get some good rest okay?"

At this answer Nozomi was quiet for a moment before she nodded with a small smile," sure, okay."

Seeing she was happy Kovu then settled himself down to rest and as he did he quickly fell into the slumbers of sleep, Nozomi turned and looked at her other teacher, seeing that she was still awake she decided to ask her, "hey Jona?"

Hearing her the earring wearing lioness turned her golden eyes to her as she asked amused as ever, "yeah what is it honey?"

Nozomi seeing she was in the mood to talk asked her question, "do you think we've gotten any better at hunting at all?"

Jona was quiet for a moment before she answered still smiling, "hmm... well I'd say personally you're not all too bad, but you still have a long ways to go before you're what I'd say at a professional level."

A little deflated at this Nozomi replied with a sigh, "I thought so..."

Cait sith lying on the floor trying to get comfortable told her, "well what do ya expect lass? Ya lot have only been doin this for a couple of days, ya can't expect to be great in ten seconds flat!"

At this reply Nozomi told Cait sith annoyed, "I wasn't even thinking something like that!" But then after a moment another sigh came out of her mouth as she continued a little more, "but... I guess I was just hoping we'd gotten just a little bit stronger."

Hearing her say this Jona continued to smile away but then as she closed her eyes in understanding she looked up to the night sky as she told Nozomi, "everyone wishes for that... yearning to become stronger so one can obtain power, it is a desire that exists within all living things."

Surprised to hear such a deep answer Nozomi repeated, "power?"

Jona still looking to the sky continued as she spoke on, "yeah... for the one who holds the most power in any world is the one who can survive and live... anyone weaker is destined to be consumed by that one with that power."

Nozomi hearing this along with everyone else was quiet... how did she come up with such a philosophy?

Noticing that she caused a bit of a silent moment Jona spoke again, "oh sorry looks like a made a mess of the atmosphere huh?"

Mickey then decided to speak as he said, "well... kind of, but it sounds like with that kind of way of thinking... that you-"

Riku then finished for him seeing that his majesty was hesitating, "you've had a hard life."

Seeing that he'd got it Jona replied then, "bingo there honey! I certainly have had that."

Nozomi hearing this had thought the same thing but hearing it from Riku and looking to Jona it was hard to believe as she told her, " but Jona aren't you already very powerful yourself? I mean with the way you helped us defeat those heartless today and stuff I-"

"Oh I wasn't always like that! Before I came to this world I was no different to any of you guys!" Jona laughed aloud finding everyone's seriousness so funny.

At this everyone paused but after a moment finally Mickey repeated, "came to this world?"

Nozomi then asked perplexed, "Jona you don't come from this world?"

Seeing that she caused yet a further stir Jona was quiet for a moment before becoming almost embarrassed as she replied, "oh whoops! Looks like the cat's outta the bag!"

Cait sith though however unlike the others wasn't that phased as he replied, "well that makes sense to me."

Nozomi asked, "it does?"

At this the small cat replied,"of course it does lass! I mean how else would a lioness like her get her ears pierced! There's no way that that a normal lion would be able ta have or even be wearing earrings in this place."

Hearing this simple answer being explained to her Nozomi replied, "ah! Yeah... that makes sense..." then looking to Jona again she asked her, "so... how long have you been here then Jona? How did you get here?"

At this the earring wearing lioness shrugged as she told her, "I ain't got no clue honey... I was simply with my gang and well... I got washed away and crash landed here... I've been stuck here ever since and can't get myself out."

Riku hearing this asked her, "so you haven't been able to escape from this world at all?"

Jona simply shook her head at this answer.

Nozomi hearing this then could help but feel sorry for Jona, this gang of hers she assumed were friends. She must have missed them badly and being trapped in this world all this time... then quickly she thought of something and so turning to her again she asked, "Jona do you want to leave?"

Surprising her Jona asked, "leave honey?"

Nozomi nodded," yeah do you wanna leave this world and get back to your gang?"

Quiet for a moment as she looked to the keen eyed tiger Jona then smiled again softly as she said, "... of course I do! Though obviously I ain't got no way to leave-"

"You can come with us!" Nozomi told her excitedly.

However immediately Riku told her, "Nozomi!"

Jona though confused asked her, "go with you?"

Riku angered though continued, "you can't just invite people like that! How many times have I told you to remember the world order! And also the timeline! Who knows what could happen if we-"

"It'll be okay!" Mickey spoke as he interrupted him.

Shocking Riku, Nozomi and even Cait sith everyone was quiet before the white lion cub asked, "your majesty! What do you mean it'll be okay? I thought it was against the laws to-"

Interrupting him again Mickey continued, "I think we can make an exception here, Jona originally doesn't come from this world and if I'm to assume more I would even say she doesn't come from this timeline either..." Everyone was quiet as they all digested this information before Mickey finally finished, "so taking her back with us would actually correct this world and the timeline rather than disrupt it."

Hearing this logic Nozomi couldn't believe Mickey was giving the '_A-okay_' and quickly she asked him, "so it's really okay!"

At this Mickey simply nodded to her with his usual gentle smile.

Becoming quickly ecstatic in seconds Nozomi laughed happily as she said, "isn't that great Jona! You can come back with us! And we can help you find your gang and stuff!"

Seeing the happy look on her face Jona was stunned! This little one was happy to help a total stranger? … After a moment she finally smiled herself as she replied, "well thanks! That'll be something I'll be totally looking forward to!"

Nozomi smiled and laughed happily as she was really glad that she and the others could help her out, Riku looking at her though was a little annoyed at her happy go lucky side. But he couldn't help but reveal a small smile himself... she really was too nice for her own good.

Kovu a little disturbed by the noise stirred out of his sleep and opening one eye he asked, "what's going on? What's with the racket?"

At this question everyone was quiet as they paused but quickly Cait sith stepped in as he told him, "oh just havin' a laugh here! Ya know how jokes get Kovu lad!"

Sleepy a little still Kovu asked, "oh?" With that he then yawned loudly.

Then suddenly, "hey?"

Turning and making even Kovu wake up with a start everyone saw that the king of the Pride Lands, Simba had approached them all!

Looking up to him everyone was quiet but then Riku asked quietly, "Simba what do you-"

"It's kinda of cold tonight, why don't you all come on in?" He asked as he motioned towards the sleeping caverns of the Pride Rock with a smile on his face.

Surprised at this Nozomi asked, "us? You mean you'll even let Kovu and Jona sleep in there too?"

Simba simply nodded as he replied, "of course... if friends of Sora's trust these two... then so can I." Turning again he headed towards the cave entrance.

Kovu couldn't believe it! Simba was trusting him now! As he got up along with the others they all happily went towards the cave entrance and as he passed Nozomi she smiled up to him glad to which in turn he smiled and nodded too.

"Finally let's get some sleep mates!" Cait sith spoke loudly as he went straight to the cave in seconds.

_'This is turning out to be a great night!' _Nozomi thought to herself and as the others headed into the cave following Simba and finally with Kovu entering she was about to make her way in too when suddenly, "I'll think I'll pass."

Turning Nozomi looked to see Jona who had spoken these words, surprised at her saying this she asked her, "Jona you don't wanna join us?"

To which in turn the lioness shook her head as she told her, "nah... I'm feelin' a little restless... so I'll just do a bit of midnight huntin' but you all take it easy okay?"

Nozomi hearing this wasn't certain of this but then she told her, "well okay Jona if you're sure." With that she started to turn and go into the cave.

"Oh and one more thing?" Hearing Jona speaking to her again Nozomi turned and looked at her puzzled as she told her, "make sure you don't let the roots of hatred ensnare you..."

Not getting what this meant Nozomi was hugely puzzled but deciding to humour her she replied, "um yeah sure Jona okay... have a good hunt tonight!" With that Nozomi headed into the cave as Jona smiled herself quickly taking her leave she descended the Pride Stone rocks entering the darkness of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching from that same darkness in the distance the cheetah Hari and black coloured lion Pete stood watching as events unfolded between the keybladers and the accomplices. Or should it be accomplice? Pete spoke his thoughts, "well looks like that that Kovu mutt has turned on us all don't it?"

Once again there was a long silence then for the so manyeth time and once again Hari didn't answer as she simply turned around and walked away a slight distance and looked in another direction as she sat in contemplation.

Annoyed at this action Pete tried again to speak to her,"Hari don't ya think so?"

Again she didn't answer him which made Pete call out to her once more becoming further irritated that she would speak to others and yet not him, "Hari why won't ya talk to me!"

Quiet she continued to ignore him as he called out becoming mad, "Hari!"

Nothing... finally Pete had had enough and quickly running fuelled by his irritation and anger he pounced on her! Making her turn over as she fell to the hard earthy ground Pete held her down with his enormous weight and strength!

Hari as to be expected didn't react and was even looking in a different direction away from him! Annoyed he told her, "Hari look at me!"

Hearing the order in moments she complied and look at him with her cold green emerald eyes and as she did Pete then demanded from her, "Hari why haven't ya been talkin' to me! Why've ya been ignorin' me! Why!? Do ya-"

But as he looked at her and her cold eyes Hari looked down around and back to him again... he didn't know why she did this but somehow he gave him an idea of what to do... he then ordered, "Hari I command ya ta talk to me!"

Hearing the order Hari was quiet and then she closed her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and looking to Pete she finally replied, "very well Pete... what is it you want of me?"

Seeing that finally she was communicating with him Pete gave a huge sigh of relief as he told her smiling, "finally Hari! I thought ya'd given up talkin' to me! I thought ya hated me! Why have ya been actin' like this? Why-"

"My lady ordered me," Hari told him coldly.

Quiet for a few moments as this answer settled into him Pete then asked, "Maleficent? Maleficent told ya to-"

Hari then explained to him, "my lady ordered me not to talk to you... she considered you to be a hinderance to the mission and so to prevent any... mishaps, she ordered me to only interact with you when she is present and under no other circumstances."

Listening to this Pete was quiet, Maleficent had told her to do that! That was awful! Immediately he told her, "why? Why did she tell ya ta do that! Doesn't she trust ya around me to-"

"It is for the ultimate goal," Hari told him with serious cold eyes, "to obtain Kingdom Hearts and dominate all the worlds... my lady wants me to be the strongest vessel of them all... and already for her I have claimed many hearts."

Quiet as he heard this Pete had never heard such cold words from her before like this and the way she spoke as her green eyes looked at him chilled him from the inside out as he asked her, "is that what she's had ya do when ya were left with her?"

Hari at this question simply nodded and as she did this Pete then asked further, "how many have ya claimed? How many have ya-"

"Do you wish to have that number by world or individual?" Hari asked him coldly.

As he heard these words Pete was quiet and as he looked into Hari's cold eyes, he imagined her in her human form, cleaving countless people and beings removing their hearts in fire and destruction... his imagination was more than enough to think of number of things she had done...

Suddenly he heard a sound and looking to the side he saw some dark like spores as they flowed and spiralled around them both glittering with sinister purple light before they faded into night, looking at these he asked, "those were...?"

Hari looking to the spores and then into the distance she saw Jona was quickly approaching and as she removed herself from under Pete she told him, "the seeds of darkness have already begun to flourish..."

Hearing her as she said these words and looking to Pride Rock as she did he watched as Jona came quickly in their direction. Pete wondered what Hari set in motion within this wild lands...


	140. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 13

_**Chapter CXXXVII: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part XIII**_

Within the darkness of the night and the merciless dessert grounds of the Out Lands, devastating news was delivered by the messenger with emerald earrings as she relayed her information to her leader.

Roaring completely outraged Zira turned to her adopted daughter lioness again as she demanded from her, "you're sure!"

In seconds Jona answered her, "yes... Kovu has changed... I'm sure he is no longer in league with us."

The surrounding Out Lander pride lions were totally shocked as well, there were sounds of uneasy growls and gasps, Vitani herself couldn't believe it at all! "It can't be! Kovu wouldn't... there's no way he'd betray us!"

However her true blooded brother, Nuka was a little surprised but not at all shocked as he replied with an arrogant smile, "well I guess it's like they say... never judge a zebra by it's stripes!"

Hari and Pete in the meantime had both been completely quiet during this entire revelation, in this time the black overweight lion wondered to himself about how they were going to proceed now? If Kovu was no longer on their side, how were they going to take down Simba and his pride? As these thoughts raced inside him he looked down to Hari and as he saw her cold eyes continuing to gaze on he wondered if she had something already planned?

Zira still enraged growled as she spoke looking into the darkened distance, "Kovu cannot betray us!"

Jona though replied casually, "well it's a bit too late to say that now!"

At these callous words Zira turned around and was about to berate her when Hari walked across her path and standing next to Jona she spoke in her cool logical tone, "indeed... that lion's strength alone is now no longer needed."

Zira was struck by silence at these words, they also confused the other lions present and Vitani voiced their thoughts as she asked her, "what do you mean by that?"

Sensing what was about to occur Jona moved out of Hari's range as she told all who were there with a chilling intensity, "allow me to show you..."

Watching from a safe distance with Jona now beside him, Pete watched as Hari opened up her enormous metallic wings from her backs and as she did something dark quickly began to shine over all the lions, looking at it as this darkness spread over all their bodies he whispered with widened eyes, "this is...?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now early in the morning as the sun was just dawning over the rich vibrant green Pride Lands and observing this stunning scenery was one lone lion, Kovu.

Looking at this glorious sight he sighed... he couldn't hide it anymore as he spoke aloud to himself, "okay... I have to tell them all today!" Then he quickly tried out the words he thought would work best to explain everything, however this was easier to think then to be said "oh where do I start!?"

Quiet he tried once again to speak, "Kiara... guys? Zira had a plot, me and Jona were a part of it! But I don't want to be part of it anymore because I!..." then he trailed off again, would this even sound believable for a reason? "because I... you've all become my friends now! And I... I've fallen in love with you Kiara..."

After another moment of silence though it sounded to him completely unbelievable! Shaking his head he spoke aloud again, "oh they'll never believe me!"

"Why wouldn't they?" Hearing this voice it shocked Kovu as he breathed in sharply but turning he quickly calmed down as he saw that it was just his trainee white coloured lion cub Riku who was looking up to him with a relaxed smile.

Sighing he smiled himself as he said, "you scared me there!"

Laughing Riku then replied, "sorry! But if I managed to sneak up on you this easily then I guess I'm a hunter already huh?"

Smirking at this comment Kovu then replied, "I wouldn't go that far!" But quickly again he became quiet... after a moment he asked Riku seriously, "do you really think what I'll say will go down well with everyone?"

Riku hearing the worry in his voice could understand his anxiety and so he reassured him, "Kovu... believe in them! I didn't reject you did I? The others won't I'm sure! I'll be by your side as you tell them, okay?"

Quiet in moments Kovu felt more of his tension leave him and as he did he replied, "all right, thanks Riku..." then turning around he looked to the entrance to the sleeping cavern where the others were just beginning to move and get up too. Seeing them all he still felt a little nervous but now it was the time to confess and so he spoke, "okay... let's do this!" Riku simply nodded his head as he then followed Kovu as he went to talk to his friends and princess.

Beginning to exit the cave herself Nozomi arched her back as she stretched forwards, then shaking her head a little she finally yawned loudly as she said, "wow!... That was a good sleep!"

Hearing her as she said this Mickey hopped over as he told her, " it sure was! Sleeping in doors at night is always better!"

Smiling glad to see the king was happy Nozomi replied to him, "yeah you're right!" Then all of a sudden something tickled her nose as she sneezed, "Achoo!"

Running over in moments Cait sith jumped and landed himself quickly upon Nozomi's back again as he asked her, "oi lass what's up with ya? Are ya catchin' a cold or somethin'?"

Rubbing her nose Nozomi shook her head as she told him,"no! I don't know... maybe it's something in the air or something? I haven't got a clue!"

At this answer Cait sith just shrugged his shoulders while Mickey simply smiled away, then from behind them a familiar voice spoke up, "good morning everyone!"

Turning the keybladers saw Kiara and as they did Nozomi quickly forgot about her sneeze as she responded brightly, "morning Kiara!"

Cait sith then spoke himself as he put his gloved paw up in a wave, "morning to ya lass! Ya sleep well?"

Laughing at this gesture Kiara replied, "yes I did! Did all of you too?'

Mickey then told her, "yep we did in there Kiara! I can see why all yer Pride like to rest in there! It's real cozy!"

Kiara glad to hear this was about to say something more when-

"Kiara! Guys!"

Turning then everyone looked to see Kovu and Riku quickly approaching them all, as Cait sith spied them both he spoke up, "ah so that's where that snow drop drifted off to!"

Nozomi was quiet though as was the king for as they looked to Kovu's face there seemed to be an urgency there of some kind? However Kiara didn't notice it as she walked over quickly and spoke delighted, "Kovu!"

However before any morning greetings could come from her mouth the Out Lander lion spoke instead, "listen I need to talk to all of you!"

Everyone was quiet at this but Nozomi asked puzzled, "about what? What do you need to talk to us about? Is there something wrong?"

Kovu then was about to say something more when suddenly, "Kiara! Friends of Sora!"

Surprising everyone in moments they all turned around as Simba the king of the Pride Lands walked over, as he did he had a serious gaze upon his face... looking at him Mickey asked with a nervous uncertainty, "Simba?"

The king of the Pride Lands then told them all, "I don't want any of you talking to him!"

Hearing this Nozomi couldn't believe it as she asked feeling outrage begin to burn inside her, "what?!"

Cait sith as well felt angered as he began to rant, "what do ya mean by that! He's a mate of ours! Ya can't-"

"I want to talk with him," Simba told them all with a calm regal smile.

Quiet for a moment everyone was stunned quiet and Nozomi was almost beginning to feel embarrassed for getting mad, even Cait sith was feeling the same as he then said, "oh... okay?"

Kiara immediately lost her look of worry too as she smiled and looked to her father, she was immensely glad that he was trusting Kovu enough to speak to him alone now, Simba seeing the relief on his daughter's face winked to her as he continued to smile away. Looking to Kovu as he smiled he asked him, "is that okay with you?"

Kovu was quiet but after a moment he nodded now even more nervous as he replied, "yeah... sure."

Simba hearing this nodded himself but then he looked around and saw there was a certain someone not present with everyone else, looking back to Kovu again he asked him, "where's your companion, Jona?"

At this question Kovu was quiet but in moments he remembered her and as he did he looked around highly alerted and noticed she wasn't there too! Where could she have gone to? Confused he replied, "I don't know... I haven't seen her since-"

"Oh I know where she went!" Nozomi spoke up brightly.

Turning to the little tiger cub Simba asked her, "oh you do?"

Nozomi nodded as she told them, "yeah! She said she was going to do a little late midnight hunting! I guess she's fallen asleep in the fields!"

Hearing her finish with a little laugh Kovu was quiet... for with her he highly doubted that it was just anything as simple as that but Simba not seeing this as a sign for alarm told her, "I see... well then I guess we'll have to discuss these matters just between ourselves, all right Kovu?"

At this proposition Kovu quiet for a moment again and then finally replied, "sure... yeah that's all right."

With that confirmed and agreed to both lions began to leave the caverns of the cave to go into the Pride Lands but then another voice spoke up, "let me go with you!"

Turning both Kovu and Simba looked to see who it was who had spoken and they both saw it was Riku who had said it with a fierce determined look in his eyes.

Everyone was quiet but then Nozomi asked, "Riku you want to-?"

The white lion cub spoke again, "I'll be there in Jona's stead and when she returns I'll relay what we've talked about, is that all right with you your highness?"

Simba hearing this was quiet, for it would be more than enough with just Kovu but as he saw the determination within Riku's eyes he could feel his strong resolve in them and so feeling he should respect it and also knowing that he was Sora's friend he told him smiling a little more, "sure all right then... if you wish."

Nodding at this Riku was glad as was Kovu deep inside, however Nozomi, Mickey and Cait sith didn't get why he had to go alone with them. The king voiced their thoughts as he asked, "Riku don't ya wanna us to go with you too?"

Cait sith then chipped in, "yeah snow drop lad! Why're ya keepin' us out of the ring here? We-"

Riku then told them, "it has to be me... Kovu and I... we both," he was struggling to find the words inside himself now too.

Nozomi feeling this was odd asked him, "you what?"

Seeing her looking at him Riku was quiet again... but then remembering some past events where she'd stood up for friends, he told her and the others, "we made a promise! I told him I'll be by his side when he needs me... so that's why I'm going."

Quiet as they all heard this no one said anything, the king though he didn't know what promise he'd made with Kovu or what secrets the two were keeping understood his feelings and so he told him, "okay Riku, if you're sure that's what ya gotta do, then ya gotta do it."

Nodding glad that he'd got the king's consent he looked to Nozomi and Cait sith who were both quiet, after a moment the Scottish accented cat spoke, "well I don't like bein' left out but a promise is a promise, so... ya gotta keep it huh?"

Riku nodded again as he replied, "yeah I do," then looking to Nozomi she had her head down, he did feel bad that he was concealing something from her again but until Kovu said something he had to keep his word. So turning he went to follow Kovu and Simba out into the Pride Lands.

"Riku!" Stopping them all again after they'd made slight distance down the Pride Rock he turned around and saw Nozomi looking to him, quiet he then heard her again as she said, "be careful out there! Okay?"

Hearing the concern in her voice the white lion cub smiled as he bowed his head to her and quickly with that the three of them ran down to the bottom of the rock and headed into the distance of the land to begin their discussion.

Cait sith quiet as they went asked her as he patted her sides, "why did ya say be careful there lass? That was a bit weird ain't it? They're only goin' off ta chat."

Nozomi hearing this question then told him, "I dunno... I just felt I had to say it before he went...it's just something...I can't describe it," for inside her heart the Tiger cub didn't know why but there was a sense of unease rising within.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking on with Simba and Kovu, Riku had been quiet as he listened on from a slight distance behind them both. The sun was now shining high from the sky above them as it lit up the warm and beautiful green lands of the Pride Lands. Together they were all travelling to the devastated lands that had been burned and incinerated by the heartless only some days ago when Riku and the others had all first arrived.

As they entered the soot ridden lands Riku could smell the strong scent of sulphur and it made him want to cough. He wondered why the king of the Pride Lands was guiding them here? Looking on he listened as Simba continued to describe the events of the past to Kovu, "Scar couldn't let go of his hate, then in the end it destroyed him."

Kovu quiet as Simba continued to explain, he'd never been told this by his mother but hearing of Simba's devastation and the loss of his father made him feel terrible inside as he replied, "I've never heard the story of Scar that way..." then looking to Simba he finished, "he truly was a killer."

Riku now walking along side them both offered his own words, "that's what the flames of hatred can do to you... it can consume you until there's nothing left at all around you."

This saddened Kovu all the more, realising the terrible ring he'd been swept in and Simba knowing that hate too had driven him as well he was quiet as he moved his paw over the sulphur dusted ground, "true... those flames do kill, but sometimes what is left behind can grow better then the generation before." With those words a little green sprout was revealed with its leaves peeking out showing that it was able to grow despite the ruin from before.

Riku and Kovu were both amazed to see this happen and in such a short amount of time! Simba smiled softly over them both as he finished, "if given the chance."

Smiling as he heard these words Riku looked up to Simba but before he could say another word his ears pricked up as heard the sound of something approaching! Quickly hearing it as well Kovu looked up too as did Simba, the two of them becoming immediately on edge.

Then suddenly out of the darkness the glowing yellow eyes of many fierce lions began to approach them all, the were so many surrounding of them and as Kovu looked on he became wide eyed with horror as he said, "oh no! No!"

Riku quiet though seeing these lions said nothing, he knew that his friend hadn't called them out here and remembering a few certain words from earlier it could only be one he knew of who'd brought these predators here!

"Hey Kovu honey! You miss me?"

Gritting his teeth as Kovu gasped horrified Riku growled angrily as he said, "I knew it!"

Then suddenly approaching them all emerging from the darkness herself was none other then Jona with her ever as cocky arrogant aura with Zira beside her smiling menacingly with her daughter Vitani and son Nuka following after her.

Simba seeing her approach couldn't believe it! What was she doing here?! But quickly the ruler of the Out Lander's spoke as she greeted them, "why Simba?"

Furious he spoke her name, "Zira!"

Continuing to smile away with her sharp teeth exposed Zira gazed at her helpless lot of prey, "what're you doing out here and so... alone?" At once more menacing laughter escaped her lips as all of the surrounding Out Lander's growled angrily showing that they were now all at their mercy.

Hearing these words in moments Riku responded highly, "Simba's not alone! I'm here with him and-"

"What army?" Jona asked jokingly as she interrupted him continuing to smile away.

Zira taking this pause acted as she revealed sinisterly proud, " well done Kovu... just like we've always planned..."

At these words in moments Simba couldn't believe it! Immediately he turned around and spoke accusingly to Kovu with his teeth bare, "you!"

Horrified Kovu protested, "no! I didn't have anything to do with this!" However it was clear that Simba didn't believe him as he growled with fierce rage.

Quickly though Riku went to intervene and defend Kovu as he stood between the two of them and said, "Simba stop! Don't do this! Please listen to me we-"

"Attack!" It was too late as Zira called upon her fellow brethren!

With that they all proceeded forwards their claws extended and sharp teeth bare, in moments a sinister red glow now illuminated all their eyes. Riku seeing this quickly called out his keyblade, '_The Way To Dawn,_' and struck Nuka away hard in the side of the head as he leaped in and tried to attack Simba!

Seeing his adopted brother being struck Kovu was horrified as he shouted out, "no!" Everything was falling apart! His family was now attacking the father of the one he loved!

Quickly acting again as he spun and leaped in the air Riku stopped another lioness from getting to the king of the Pride Lands, all of the lions that surrounded them growled menacingly as they encircled them. As they did for a moment Riku stopped, he knew he had to be careful! He didn't know what that red light was but it definitely had made the two lions he'd struck very strong, the was something unnatural! Withdrawing his keyblade he asked, "Simba are you all right?"

Seeing he was doing his best to protect him the king responded his teeth still bare highly agitated, "yeah! I'm fine!"

Relieved to hear this Riku replied, "good!" Then looking at the menacing Out Lander lions as they continued to encircle them all, he knew that he alone wouldn't be able to defeat them all with that strength on his own or even with both Kovu and Simba... if only the other's were there with him!

Once again another roar broke out and in moments a group of three proceeded in for the attack! Seeing this Riku quickly acted and then he saw a chance! "Simba run for it!"

Hearing this from the young cub the lion king couldn't believe it as he tried to argue, "what?! But you-"

Leaping forwards again as the attack came Riku struck them all one by one with his keyblade as he jumped from their backs as they all tried to pin him down. Getting into to air allowed his attacks to be fast and swift which were sending the attackers back! Looking behind him he shouted out, "Simba get going now! This'll be the only chance you'll get!" Then quickly another lion raced forwards as it clashed into the cub's keyblade again.

Acting to the urgency in his voice though he was reluctant Simba could see he was outnumbered and taking this into account he quickly ran forwards breaking through the gap of Out Landers as he went towards a far off cliff.

Quickly covering the gap and stopping any other attackers from following the king of the Pride Lands Riku shouted out, "Dark Firaga!" In moments flames of darkness emerged from the sulphur laden ground and as they did they encircled now Riku Kovu and their attacker,s barring them from pursuing their prey!

Seeing Simba making his get away through the dancing vibrant dark purple flames Zira growled angrily as she called out, "what're you all doing! Get rid of that runt now!"

With that more lions went to attack they were all bashed left and right like rolling pins and as another lioness was sent flying back, landing at the feet of fierce leader she gasped as she spoke, "ow! That little one's too strong!"

Irritated more at this Zira's eye glowed more fiercely red as she asked with spite, "oh strong is he?" Then turning to her second in command she told her, "Jona take him out immediately!"

Hearing this command the earring wearing lioness grinned as she replied, "with pleasure!"With that she raced forwards to engage.

Riku somersaulting back and watched as the lions were all continuing to circle around them and as he did he looked in another direction to Kovu who was still horrified. Looking at him he called out, "Kovu!"

Breaking him out of his silence the petrified lion looked to Riku with widened eyes and as he did the lion cub called out to him again, "don't be afraid! Help us! You've go tot-"

Jona then had taken her chance as she raced forwards and as Riku turned he saw her as she smiled menacingly and said, "oh you're certainly going to be needing help all right!"

Riku's eyes widened as Jona's whole body was now glowing vibrantly with orange light and in seconds before he could defend himself she struck him with her right arm and claws sending him into the air! Then quickly she leaped forwards and caught up with him in mid air and as she did her power almost made her became a round saw like shape as she slammed into him making him shoot down and collide hard into the rough ground.

Seeing this happen Kovu called out distressed, "Riku!"

Gasping on the ground the white lion cub looked up painfully and as he did Jona had already landed and was now standing over him as she continued to grin. She then asked him, "in pain now are you?"

Angered Riku then attempted to get up but then as he did suddenly Jona sunk her right claws into his belly which made him shout out horribly, the earring clad lioness simply continued to smile as she was highly amused by this. She then concluded, "no... I'd say at this minute, agony would be way better of a description!"

Seeing this Kovu couldn't believe it and without a second thought he sealed away any doubts he once had as he quickly launched himself forwards as he shouted out, "Jona!"

Hearing this voice she saw the traitor fast approaching and as she did she asked, "finally decided to act now have ya?"

With that Kovu went to strike her down with his own claws bare, however quickly the sinister lioness simply leaped back and out of the way of his attack as he growled angrily.

The other lions didn't know what to think or say but Riku cringing from the damage he received from Jona spoke, "Kovu..." but then he gasped as his concentration on the ring of fiery darkness ceased and as it did the flames of the spell he'd cast quickly burned away as it faded into the wind.

Seeing their chance Zira smiled as she cried out, "the fire's gone! Pursue Simba now!" In moments the rest of her pack complied as they all began to run off to track down and destroy their helpless royal prey.

Watching them as they all went Kovu quickly acted as he cried out, "no don't! Don't you-"

He then was thrown back as Jona struck him square in the face with her glowing claws and then jumping forwards she hit him with her back legs with one and then two kicks which made him collide into the dusty ground! As he did his head hit a nearby rock knocking him out cold. Seeing this happen Riku called out now highly distressed himself, "Kovu!"

However Jona quiet for a moment looked after the Out Lander lions as they were on their way to track down and kill Simba... she then looked back to both the helpless keyblader and traitor, walking over she stood over him and after a moment she told Kovu coldly with icy eyes, "you're so weak... you let your emotions get the better of you!" With that she lifted her glowing orange claws to deliver the final blow!

"Stop it!"

This quickly distracted Jona as she looked to Riku who was staring at her angrily as he was struggling to get up, he had to do something! He had to save Kovu from her! He also had to save Simba from Zira!

As the two were now staring down each other there was an uncomfortable intense atmosphere between them both. The silence seemed to last for countless ages but then surprising him, the two faced lioness retracted her claws as she said, "heh... this isn't a kill worthy of my claws!" With that she suddenly turned her back to him as she quickly raced forwards to chase after Zira and the other blood thirsty lions.

Riku looking at her didn't understand? Why hadn't she'd taken them both down there and then? But quickly stopping his perplexed thoughts he heard Kovu gasp out painfully.

Quickly Riku got up as he immediately turned his attentions to him, walking over painfully and quickly as he could he called out to him, "Kovu!? Can you hear me? Kovu!?"

Once again as he arrived the Out Lander stirred painfully as he gasped, Riku seeing this immediately acted as he threw himself into the air and called out, "Curaga!" In moments as he caught his keyblade in his mouth again the spell activated and quickly it's warm yellow golden healing effects spread throughout both his body and Kovu's healing the damage that Jona had caused them both.

The pain quickly vanished away as Kovu opened his eyes and asked, "what? What was-"

"Kovu!" Riku called as he too was now back to full strength!

Blinking as he heard his voice Kovu immediately snapped back to reality and as he did he got up in moments as he quickly asked, "Riku? What happened how did we-"

Immediately the white lion cub interrupted him as he told him, "I healed us! But there's no time to explain how! Your pride's chasing after Simba again! We've got to stop them right now!"

Hearing this Kovu couldn't help but wonder how Riku had healed him but realising the situation right there then, time was of the essence and quickly he nodded as he replied, "... all right! Okay!" Then getting up he looked into the distance as he saw the lions all still running and as he saw them he looked back to Riku as he told him, "we better split up!"

Quickly Riku asked him, "why? Why split up when we can?-"

Kovu then told him, "I can take another route to get to Simba more quickly! But down there you're the only one he'll trust now! You can also cope with Jona better than I can!" Then looking forward as he imagined what the planned attack would be, he told Riku further, "and I also know that Pete and Hari will be waiting in ambush with heartless at the ready! You're the only one who can take them all out!"

Hearing his fast logic Riku nodded as he quickly acknowledged it and replied, "... all right! Let's do that then! You come from your proposed side and I'll defend Simba in the eye of the storm!"

"Okay then!" Kovu replied and quickly Riku with that began to make tracks as he quickly launched himself after the Out Landers as he ran forwards.

"Riku!" Turning around he then stopped as Kovu was looking at him standing where he was for a moment as he told him, "you be cautious down there! Don't let your guard down!"

In seconds Riku replied to him, "don't worry I will! You just be careful on your side too!'

With that in reply Kovu simply nodded and quickly with that both lions made their own paths in the desolate charred land, the two of them determined to assist and defend the king of the Pride Lands.


	141. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 14

_**Chapter CXXXVIII: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part XIV**_

Running fast Simba breathed hard putting all of his energy into escaping, turning back for a moment he looked to see how Riku was doing against the Outlanders. Immediately he saw that the dark flames that had once prevented his enemies from pursuing him had vanished and they were all quickly approaching as their red eyes glowed with a terrible hatred!

Seeing this he gritted his teeth hard as he whispered, "Riku please be all right!" Then turning again he saw finally that he'd made it to the cliff edge! In moments he quickly jumped as he started to descend from rock to rock.

Meanwhile watching from a certain distance from the same bottom of that cliff, Hari and Pete were hidden behind a set of rocks near a river. Watching him as he descended Pete remarked quietly to Hari, "well how 'bout that! Looks like that Zira there got it bang on! Huh?"

Hearing him Hari was quiet for a moment as she closed her eyes and then replied, "indeed..." looking again she saw that Simba was now close to getting down to their level and with that she turned to her accomplice and said, "now it's time for us to begin."

Smirking as he heard this Pete was really glad that they were on speaking terms again and quickly he replied, "got ya! Let's get this coaster goin'!" With that he then jumped out of the shadows of the rocks as he quickly went to initiate the next part of the planned attack.

As he continued to leap down Simba was now ready to make it to the last of the rocks, but in mid air as he went to make his descent suddenly a swirling pool of darkness emerged and as it did a haunting pair of yellow eyes emerged as well as a black swaying swirling familiar form. A heartless!?

Seeing it there was no time for him to turn about and in moments the shape morphed as it turned into a reptilian like form, it was red in colour in its scales and black. From its mouth there were a series of sharp white teeth, but the most dangerous thing of all were its long sharp exposed silver claws that were aimed straight at him!

In seconds those same claws cut straight into him! "AAAGGGHHH!" He yelled out as he tumbled and then fell hard into the dusty hard ground.

As he gasped from the pain that the heartless caused he lay on the ground, he then opened his eyes and saw suddenly around him that there were more swirling portals of darkness which were emerging and with them more of the haunting yellow eyes of the heartless.

Seeing this immediately the king of the Pride Lands eyes widened and then looking up he saw the heartless that had hurt was coming straight towards him! Quickly he rushed out of the centre of the swirling mass of monsters and out of range of his monstrous attacker, seeing all of them he couldn't believe it! "Heartless?! What're these doing here!? How did-"

Suddenly there was an immense sound of maniacal laughter, hearing the voice that caused this haunting sound he hadn't heard it in a long time, but Simba recognised him in moments! Turning his eyes revealing his agitation he gritted his teeth as he saw him! "You!" He breathed out angrily.

Seeing that he'd got his attention Pete was grinning from ear to ear as he moved forwards and then told him, "well, howdy! Long time no see huh? Ya royal helplessness?"

"Pete!" Simba spoke out angrily as he saw one of his and Sora's old worst foes.

"In the flesh!" Pete replied with a proud boast and then looking at the portals of darkness he saw that his heartless were ready and so turning to his prey again he told him, "now it's time for us ta be takin' ya out!"

At once turning around as he heard these words Simba saw the sharp toothed clawed heartless roar loudly as Pete called out his command, "now get him!" Then out at once all the heartless emerged from their portals like mounds of scurrying insects from their hills.

In seconds seeing them all coming towards him Simba gritted his teeth and quickly he ran forwards as the monsters all started to run after him! Seeing him go Pete continued to smile away and then not resisting the urge to jeer he cried out, "yeah that's it run fer it ya punk! Ya're gonna be ours!"

However Simba wasn't one to give in! Looking back he saw that he'd made a good distance between himself and the monsters he suddenly turned back and started to charge straight towards the monsters!

Seeing him do this Pete stopped his jeering as he became perplexed and asked, "huh what's he-"

Stopping then Simba was fully charged! The heartless were now also in his range! He plunged his claws hard into the ground and as he looked up he saw his heartless attacker who had struck him with his sharp claws in the air, it was time for some pay back!

"RROOOAAARRRGGHH!"

Simba's loud and noble roar was heard all around as his power surged into the ground creating strong rays of magic as they quickly blasted into the swarming masses of heartless turning them all into dust in moments! Pete was aghast! He couldn't believe it! All his heartless were gone in the blink of an eye!

The royal lion king seeing what he'd done looked up and quickly manoeuvring one of his claws out of the ground he smashed it into the red sharp clawed heartless who'd survived his attack!

Growling with ferocity the heartless was still burning with hostility but quickly in moments the creature succumbed to Simba's strength and power as it too turned into dust!  
Retracting his claws from the empty space and placing it beneath himself again Simba after a moment looked up and with his rich brown eyes he looked at Pete fiercely with a burning intensity.

The heartless summoner looking at Simba was frozen by those burning eyes, it was so intense it almost made him take a step back in fear... but after a moment he regained his composure and in seconds he called out angrily, "wh, why ya good fer nothin! Ya-"

"Yes! We've got him! " At once all of her subordinates in her pride along with her herself emerged along with her two children, Nuka and Vitani all of them glowing still with those haunting red angry eyes. They all burned with the same hatred in their hearts as their leader who'd called out.

Hearing this voice both Pete and Simba turned and there standing on the top of the cliff was Zira and her pride and as saw she her helpless prey she immediately barked out her orders, "remember your training as a unit!"

In seconds then all of them descended down the cliff, all intent for the kill! Simba quickly seeing this started to run away again, his power he'd used on the heartless had nearly all been spent and it wouldn't help stop the lions who were now after him!

He couldn't do anything against these huge numbers, looking ahead he saw a dam that had been created by the dead debris that had been caused by the last bouts of the heavy rainfall! It was the one way out that would lead him away from his fierce attackers, he had to make it!

Seeing him flee with the Out Lander lions tailing after him along with Zira who had just now descended the cliff herself. Pete decided to add to their numbers as he quickly called out for more heartless as portals of darkness emerged again, "yer not gettin' away from me either!" In seconds the heartless came and as they did he sent them all running forwards with a command, "now y'all get him ya mutts!" With that Pete chased after them all to reinforce the attack!

Hearing this shout Simba turned around again and saw now that his problems had just doubled! Now Out Landers and heartless were after him! He had to escape and fast! So pulling all his energy together he focused himself to go on straight ahead!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally then making it to the cliff's edge himself Riku looked over it to see what was happening and immediately he saw Simba being chased by Zira, her lions and then he saw him, "Pete!" Angered by his arrogant smile he then finally saw all the heartless that were after him too! Simba needed help and fast!

With that he quickly descended the cliff himself as he jumped from rock to rock, fiercely he spoke aloud to himself, "Simba hold on! I'm coming just-"

Then suddenly there was a flash of red light and seeing it coming straight towards him he quickly reacted as he flipped back in the air and launched himself forwards as he leaped and landed on the ground as an explosion sounded and shook the earth beneath his paws.

Looking behind himself he saw the smouldering spot where he would have been blasted, he then looked ahead and saw who had fired at him and in moments he spoke, "I should have known!" For there standing with her wings extended out beating them with that all too familiar metallic sound was Hari in her cheetah form staring at him coldly.

Seeing that her attack had missed was not unexpected and as she saw Riku looking at her she replied, "so you survived then?"

Impatient Riku then told her with angry gritted teeth, "get out of my way Hari! I don't have time for you!"

Quiet for a moment Hari then asked, "oh don't you?" Finishing she closed her eyes as her wings quickly retracted into her back as she continued,"how sad..."

Seeing her do this Riku put himself on guard as he could sense something was coming!

In moments Hari then opened her eyes again as she looked at him with an icy ferocity as she told him, "because I'm just beginning with you!" With that in a swirl of darkness emerged her sharp and dangerous keyblade, '_The Subtle Scythe.'_

Watching it as it emerged Riku then saw Hari take it within her own sharp jaws and immediately he summoned his own blade, _The Way To Dawn,' _as he did quickly the two of them started to engage each other!

Smashing left and right, left, right then again and again the two of them were fiercely well matched, however Riku knew that this wasn't the time for sparring, he had a friend to save! So quickly he descended back onto the earth again, as he landed he bit into his keyblade hard as he stood his ground.

Seeing the white lion cub had stopped on the ground immediately Hari gathered her energy as she fired a series of burning red shots from her keyblade all over the earth beneath her, as the blasts hit the ground they created a cloud of dust.

Keeping his ground had paid off for Riku as he smashed away some of the red shots and the effective cloud of camouflage now surrounded him and quickly he knew this was the time! He acted instantly as he ran forwards and seeing the shape that he knew to be Hari in the air, he shot his own purple glowing spheres of power at her.

Seeing this retuning fire Hari acted as she dodged them left and right, then suddenly before she knew it from out of the cloud Riku emerged as he leaped right past her. Racing forwards as soon as he hit the ground he made sure to put a big distance between himself and her! He had to hurry! Glad to see that he'd succeeded Riku smiled as he looked back at her as he thought to himself, '_come try and stop me now!'_

But sadly he'd thought to soon as suddenly another blast came from ahead of him! Turning quickly Riku looked on with shocked eyes and barely just in time he managed to avoid it.

Almost spinning from the dodge he'd just done Riku's side ached as he could feel the echo of its power! Looking at the blast that had come he saw the cracked line as stones had been cast left and right, he knew this attack and turning he heard a voice, "well aren't you the spritely little flea?"

Turning irritated he saw her as he spoke angrily, "Jona!?"

Seeing him look at her filled the wearing earring lioness with amusement as she replied, "oh yeah!"

Then suddenly as Riku looked at her from above Hari flew over as she quickly landed next to her, as she retracted her wings back again she asked the lion cub with her cold eyes, "did you believe I would operate alone in this battle?"

Hearing this question Riku didn't bother to respond as he instead summoned his keyblade again, this was no time to hesitate even if there were two strong obstacles in his path!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running hard Simba breathed in and out heavily from the adrenalin rush as he had finally made it to the dam! All this chasing was stressing him out tremendously! Then turning fast his sharp ears caught another warning sound as he looked and saw another heartless coming at him with sharp claws! Quickly acting he smashed it away with his own and immediately it dissipated into dark particles.

Looking ahead though he saw to his horror Zira and her lions coming straight towards him! He had to get away from them quickly! So rushing he quickly turned and started to climb the various rocks that were poking out from among the fallen dead trees and other debris.

As he climbed though it was precarious as a few logs came loose and fell as he tried to grasp and hold on as he went, as some of these fell Zira and her angry troops had to fall back lest they be struck down.

All of them looked at Simba angrily with gritted teeth as he ascended, breathing in and out tired himself from all the running Pete finally arrived as he asked, "what's happenin' here? Where's that good fer nothin-" quickly another loose log came crashing down and this one nearly struck him!

"Hey watch it! Who did that there!? Who-!" Backing away quickly Pete looked up and saw what Simba was doing and seeing the lion king was trying to climb away he was quiet for a moment before asking amused, "oh well look who's fleein' like a scaredy cat huh?"

Zira however was not in the mood for tasteless jokes as she demanded approaching him angrily, "quit your blubbering and get your heartless after him now!"

Feeling nervous under this intense stare and demand Pete quickly agreed, "uh, yeah sure there! No problem Zira!" Immediately then he called out, "all right ya heard the demand! C'mon out ya heartless!"

In seconds swirling portals emerged and at once a few sharp red toothed reptilian heartless emerged and in moments at their master'a command they all began to jump up and tail after the king of the Pride Lands.

At that moment Simba turned as he heard the hissing and quickly he saw those heartless again! They were not what he needed then!

"Simba!"

Immediately he turned again and above, looking from the top of the dam on its rocky ledges was the traitor who'd led him into this situation. Looking at him did not ease Simba's heart as below Zira called out to him, "get him Kovu! Get him! Do it now!"

Simba had to get out of this! But now he was struggling as he was unable to find his bearings upon the stones and loose logs as he tried to grasp something, anything! For he had to hurry for now Kovu was coming straight in his direction! As the hissing heartless were now also catching up to him!

Nuka in the meantime seeing his adopted brother going in for the kill along with the heartless wanted his time to shine in the limelight and so he called out, "I'll do it!" Then climbing onto the logs of the dam he looked back and said, "for you mother!" As he laughed out manically he started climbing up again.

However as he did this Pete had a bad feeling that this was not a good idea and he started to voice it as he asked, "hey Nuka! Don't ya think yer-"

However he stopped as suddenly something was happening to the termite infested lion, a swarming purple laced red light was beginning to pulse all over his body, '_what is that?' _Pete thought to himself with worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku in the midst of his battle with Jona and Hari had his work cut out for him! For the two of them together were a terrible duo to try and overcome, with Hari firing shots from above and Jona sending blasts of shattering light through the earth below there was virtually no place for him to make a come back.

He had to do something! He was running out of energy and magic! If he delayed any longer he'd be defeated for sure! Looking at them both as Hari hovered in the air and Jona stood upon the earth he looked beyond them and saw Simba on the dam! Looking he saw that the heartless were approaching from below and a dark smouldering shape of some kind, "what is-"

Before he could finish Jona spoke up as she looked on with a smug smile, "I'd say it's about time we finish this, huh?"

Hearing her ask this question Riku looked at her with hard eyes as Hari responded in her cool tone, "indeed... I must concur."

Grinning at this answer Jona smiled as she looked at Riku again as his fur was bristling, she enjoyed this little bit of fun, "well looks like your game's over now huh?"

Riku was aggravated! He couldn't be helpless now! He had to do something! He had to... then suddenly from the recesses of his mind a quick idea emerged. There was no evidence that this quick hatched plan would work but with the situation as dire as this it was worth a shot!

With that quickly both Jona and Hari proceeded forwards and as they did they both launched themselves into the air, as they did the red hued cheetah drew out her wings gathering her scarlet coloured energy as Jona was decorated in her own glowing colour of orange.

Riku held fast ready and steady as the strong lioness came in closer and closer! As she did her eyes almost became crazed as she shouted, "you're mine!"

Immediately Riku responded, "not yet!" Then in moments he shouted out, "Protect!" In seconds the protective spell came over him as it danced with pulsing yellow light!

Seeing this Jona asked, "what-" but it was too late as Jona had struck into the shield and as she did she was rebounded off and in moments taking this one chance Riku quickly jumped out of the protective shell and launched himself forwards with his keyblade in his mouth.

As he came at her the earring wearing lioness was unprepared as she was suddenly struck as Riku used his hind legs to send her flying backwards! In seconds he also quickly hit her with his keyblade then bounding from her head he leaped into the air straight towards Hari!

Seeing him approach the winged cheetah turned her head to the side as she said cooly, "you cannot-"

"Get out of my way!" Riku shouted as he raced forwards and in moments he struck with the last powerful spell he could use as he shouted, "Firaga!"

At once the powerful fire spell escaped from his keyblade and quickly it struck one of Hari 's wings blasting through the frames and wires on the right side making her fall in the air with widened eyes, seeing she was descending Riku rushed himself past her as he had Simba in his sights!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still clawing away Simba was still trying to get up and away from the approaching danger that was coming! At once though he quickly heard the hissing of the heartless again as they'd finally reached him!

Turning back and holding onto the edge with one of his claws, he used his other as best as he could to smash away the three approaching heartless as they came in hissing. One by one he made them go back but it was getting more precarious for him as his was beginning to lose his grip! Using his claws again he held onto the wood but then the heartless came on top of him and as he felt them him Simba cried out, "what're you doing!? Let go! Get off me! Aaggh!" For one of the beasts bit into his side hard making him gasp in agony!

Seeing the pain that his heartless was inflicting Pete was pleased! This would show them all he wasn't useless! That he wasn't-

"_**BBBAAANNNGGG!"**_

Shocked as he heard this along with the other lions they all turned around at the sound and in moments Pete watched with them as he saw in the air that Hari was falling as one of her wings had been blasted through and was smouldering! Seeing this the over weight lion villain froze but then quickly pure worry and panic filled him. Immediately he shouted out, "Hari!" Then quickly he rushed back to where she was falling to.

Seeing him go Zira and her lions were quiet but suddenly another shout was heard, "mother are you watching!"

With that they all turned back again and as they did all of them saw that Nuka was now nearly on top of Simba as the pulsating purple and red energy coursed faster and faster over him.

Simba in the meantime struggled badly but finally he managed to kick away another of the heartless and as he swung away it made the creature fall away. In moments it was dashed away against the stone and sharp logs disappearing in seconds. Then moving again he unbalanced the other two heartless and as they both came rushing in again towards him hissing angrily for another attack, he blasted them both with the last of his magical power making them turn into dust in moments.

Gasping he then tried to climb away again however Nuka then had made it to him, looking back for a moment Simba too finally saw the smouldering darkness that was all over the lion, the sight of it chilled him as he tried to make his escape again.

Nuka approaching his helpless prey spoke as his anger and pride were both brimming madly inside him, he spoke aloud to himself, "I'm doin' this for you mother! And I'm doin' it for me!"

Then finally he was on him as he rushed forwards and grasped Simba's lower leg! As he did the sharp pain of his claws bit into the king making him wince painfully.

Gritting his teeth as he did this Nuka spoke to him with an evil glee in his eyes, "this is my moment of glory!" Then suddenly he rushed up and diving his head forwards he bit his sharp teeth into the side of Simba's mane making it into his neck.

Feeling the horrible pain of this attack Simba gasped loudly in pain as he felt something horrible and burning enter inside him, this thing inside made his eyes shine for a moment with the same angry red light as his attackers, below all the lions of the Outer Lands all smiled with absolute glee as Zira smiled up maddened with delight at what her son was doing.

"Stop it!" Came a sudden shout.

As it came Nuka forgot what he was doing for a moment as he removed his teeth and asked, "what-"

But then there was suddenly a blast of magical power that came with another shout, "Thunder!" In moments it shot into a log near the attacking lion's left leg and as it did it unbalanced him!Feeling this Nuka panicked as he completely lost control of himself and suddenly he began to topple backwards as another log started to fall over him.

Seeing what was occurring all the lions below were becoming upset and shocked, especially Zira as she cried out, "nooo!"

Simba gasping from all the pain he was now suffering from looked up and saw quickly landing on the wood before him was none other then the white coloured lion cub who had accompanied him. Seeing him he gasped, "Riku...?"

"Simba!" He spoke as he quickly approached him and asked further, "can you make it to the edge with me?"

At this question the lion king looked to him as he was almost at limit as he replied, "yeah... yeah I think so..." with that he tried to pull himself forwards.

But quickly the lion cub could see he was struggling so getting underneath his right arm he helped to pull him up as he told him, "don't push yourself! Let me help!"

Glad for the assistance Simba smiled painfully as he was quickly lifted and then dragged up onto the ledge that was near them both, however as Riku helped to lift him this caused the log Simba had been clinging on so tightly to, to fall cascading down followed by many loose ones.

In their path was the helpless victim Nuka who was still underneath the log he'd been struck with just a little ago, looking up just recovering the lion looked on with horrified eyes as the logs all quickly fell upon him leaving a cloud of dust to fly away everywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Getting up having got a headache from the attack Riku had launched at her Jona spoke up, "well for a little guy he certainly packs a punch when you let him get to ya."

Just a little away from her Hari was lying on the ground as she looked at her coldly with indifference and then looking down she saw the damage that had been done to her wing.

A smouldering hole had been left behind and some of the wiring had melted and various other little burns had been left behind too, Jona looking at the damaged herself as she walked over remarked to her, "well looks like he left you with a right doozy too hey?'

Hari looking to her again then looked back to her wing as she replied, "indeed but-"

"Hari!"

Surprising Jona she looked to Pete who was fast approaching, however Hari herself simply turned her head becoming quiet as the over weight lion asked hurriedly, "Hari!? Are ya okay!? What happened to ya!? Are ya hurt!? Are ya-"

"Whoa! Look who's overly worried here! What're you being the doting father?" Jona asked feeling amused.

At this Pete stopped as he looked to Jona and then back to Hari who just stared at him with a blank stare... seeing the silence that she had caused Jona was quiet but then she smiled as she thought to herself, '_I see now... so that's what it is._'

As she thought this suddenly though there was a huge crash and bang, looking into the distance where she, Pete and Hari heard it they all could see the cloud of dust that had been created. Seeing this occur Jona felt a tugging within herself, she had to go! Now! Then without another word she ran on ahead to see what was happening, leaving Pete and Hari both alone with one another.

The overweight lion looking again to her didn't know what to say at all to her, but looking at her wing he asked her, "Hari... ya wing? It's broken."

Looking down Hari responded, "indeed..."

Pete then asked her, "are ya never gonna be able to fly again?"

At this question she responded, "no..." then she was silent for a moment before she put a paw to it and in moments a red light began to envelop it and quickly before Pete's amazed eyes the damage that had been caused to her wing had all but vanished making it seem as though nothing had happened to it at all!

Seeing this Pete was quiet again as Hari told him, "I have self regeneration abilities in my wings...these will never break as long as I live," then looking up to him again she told him further after a moment, "you worry too much about me Pete."

Hearing this the black overweight lion smiled as he replied, "yeah... yeah I guess I do, but I'm glad that yer okay, Hari... and that ya can fly again... I really am glad..."

Listening to this Hari looked down as she then looked into the distance of the gathering dust and said, "that's good you're glad then..."

To which Pete was quiet again, he didn't know what to make of her saying that but in her own way she was showing appreciation towards him which made him even more happy inside. Looking into the distance himself he wondered what was occurring near the bottom of that dam?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally then that Kovu made it down and seeing the destruction that occurred he was horrified as he started to try and remove the dead wood that was covering his adopted brother.

Moving one log and then another and another he moved desperatley to help him, but pushing him out of the way suddenly all the more desperate was the mother and leader of the whole pride. Zira herself. Breathing hard she tore another log out of the way and then another and then one more branch before she finally came across her poor son trapped in amongst a sea of dead wood coughing as he tried to gasp for air.

Seeing him like this pained Zira terribly inside as she gasped sadly, "Nuka..."

Hearing the voice of his mother the lion opened his eyes painfully as he spoke to her with a smile, "I'm... sorry mother... I tried..."

Trying to soothe just a little of his pain Zira reached her right paw across as she hushed him softly as though all he was going to do was sleep, then at that moment beside her another appeared.

Nuka looking up saw her and smiled as he spoke, "Jona..."

Looking at him herself the earring wearing lioness looked at him softly herself with her warm gold eyes and smiling gently she replied, "hey..."

Seeing her he had to ask her one last question, "did you... did you see me... was I!" He gasped painfully as he finally asked her, "was I good... did I do well?"

At this question Jona was quiet but then in moments she reached her own paw down as Zira removed her own. As she did she told him cupping his mouth and cheek, "yeah honey... you were good, you did really well."

Hearing this Nuka smiled a little more and he wanted to say more but then Jona soothed him as she stroked into him, "don't worry sweet heart... just dream some beautiful dreams for us...okay?"

At these words as he felt her touch and seeing the eyes and faces of the two who he felt cared for him the most Nuka smiled as finally the last of strength left him... his time had now ended.

Appearing over their shoulders and watching as her brother passed Vitani spoke his name, "Nuka..." before she looked down at the soaking ground and all the other lions there were just as silent too and with the dam leaking it's small trickles of water... it revealed the sadness that was shared by all who were standing there.


	142. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 15

_**Chapter CXXXIX: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part XV**_

Worry, that was the one thing that was racing throughout Nozomi's being at that moment as she paced back and forth near a certain drooping green tree. It had been over at least three hours since she and the others had seen Riku, Kovu and Simba leave together into the distance of the Pride Lands.

It had been way too long for a simple discussion, '_what could they be talking about?'_ Nozomi thought to herself as she continued to pace, was Simba angry with them both? Was an argument occurring? Or could something else have-

"Lass stop stormin' around in circles! Ya makin' me dizzy here!" Cait sith complained as he yanked on her furry head.

"Ow!" She cried out loudly, annoyed as he let go Nozomi looked back up as she complained, "what'd you do that for Cait sith!"

Just as irritated himself the small crowned feline gave her his own telling off, "ya've been doin' this whole circlin' thing for over twenty minutes! It's getting' old really fast!"

Hearing this Nozomi then retorted straight back, "well what do you expect me to do when I'm worried! I can't just sit around and do nothing can I?!"

Cait sith was about to answer her back when an old calming friend hopped on over to speak his own thoughts, "she's does have a point there Cait sith."

The both of them looking saw it was King Mickey as he wore his ever as peaceful smile, he then continued, "Riku and those two have been gone for some time so you can't blame Nozomi for feelin' that way..." the King then looked a little saddened as he admitted, "I'm also beginnin' to also get real worried too."

Hearing this Nozomi was glad to know he was on her side as she replied with a grateful smile, "thanks your majesty."

Cait sith understanding the worry that both of his two friends were going through was quiet for a moment as he had his arms folded, he sighed as he told them both, "okay, okay I get it..." then he told them both as he gave it to them straight, "but if ya both wanna have ya worries settled then we might as well get our-"

Suddenly another shape raced passed them all, perplexed they all turned and saw that it was, "Kiara!" Nozomi called out in surprise.

Hearing her friend the Lioness princess stopped as she turned to everyone and told them, "everyone! Zazu's spotted something he thinks it's my father and maybe Riku!"

Hearing the worry in her tone the others knew this was not something to take lightly and immediately Mickey responded, "Simba and Riku?!"

At once the princess nodded again as she told them all, "c'mon! Zazu said he saw them both a little over that hill!" With that she took off again running.

Seeing her go immediately the keybladers chased after her becoming just as anxious and just a little after them came another shout, "we're right behind ya Kiara!"

Turning Cait sith saw that it was both the meerkat Timon who was riding his ever as trusty friend and steed the rich brown coloured Pumba, looking at them both the little cat uttered, "well would ya look at that! Now we gotta a full greeting party here!"

Then as these words were said the band of heroes and friends raced up the hill quickly, there waiting for them was the royal advisor, the blue hornbill bird Zazu who was hovering in the air looking on with absolute worry. As he saw the lot of them approach he called out, "oh you're all here! Thank goodness!"

At once as everyone came to a stand still they looked over the hill and in moments they too saw what Zazu had seen, in the distance in the tall yellow grass of the Pride Lands was the tired and weary bodies of the King of the Pride Lands, Simba and their close friend Riku!

Seeing them as they limped forwards it was obvious that something terrible had happened which made everyone look on with total worry and panic, immediately Kiara cried out distressed, "father? Father!?

Then too Nozomi called out along with the King, "Riku!?" In seconds they raced down the hill towards their friends.

Before leaving Kiara turned her head as she quickly told the royal advisor, "Zazu get help!"

Then just as she left the small bird replied in moments, "oh yes help! At once of course!" With that he took off as everyone else raced down the hill to assist their wounded friends.

Helping Simba as best as he could Riku though was aching all over too, he turned his head up to look at the King as he asked him, "Simba are you okay?... Can you cope still?"

Hearing his smaller companion the royal lion told him painfully, "for the moment! But I don't know how much more I can-!"

As he stopped Riku looked up and saw him looking ahead and as he too looked in the same direction he quickly saw the others approaching! He'd never been more glad to see them all!

Arriving quickly Nozomi, Cait sith and Mickey looked to him and Simba as all at once each began to ask their worried hurried questions, the female tiger cub began, "Riku what happened to you both! You're both hurt all over! What-"

The King then asked worried horribly, "why isn't Kovu with you? Why-"

"Crikey! Lad do ya know how long ya were out fer! Ya gave us a right-"

But they were all cut off as Kiara rushed forward and put her head underneath Simba's chin trying to comfort him just a little as she asked him anxiously, "father!"

Arriving finally themselves Pumba and Timon looked on with deep worry too as the small meerkat asked him, "Simba talk to me! What happened!?"

Everyone was quiet as the King tried to make his explanation, "Kovu... ambush-" but he'd reached his limit as he collapsed onto the dusty ground unconscious drained from all the damage he'd taken.

Seeing him fall to the ground Nozomi cried out, "Simba!?"

Kiara herself couldn't believe it as she breathed out with slight horror, "no!"

Riku hearing this though was saddened as he knew this wasn't what had really happened... but he couldn't say anything right there and then! He'd have to wait just a little while more.

However rushing to the Lion King's aid immediately Pumba lifted his friend with his tusks onto his big nose, while Timon ran behind him to lift his friend as he said, "it's all right buddy, we're here for ya!"

With that both Timon and Pumba began to carry Simba across the dirt path but seeing the effort that the little meerkat was putting into just lifting his tail Cait sith couldn't help but think to himself, '_well he sure is taken his fair share of the weight ain't he?'_

As both of them removed Simba from Riku's care he felt himself reaching his limit and he too collapsed onto his legs, everyone seeing this raced to his aid as Mickey cried out, "Riku!"

Following her father for a moment as he was being carried away Kiara turned back as she saw Riku on the ground too. Seeing him like this she raced back as she asked worried, "oh Riku not you as well! How could this have-"

However he wanted to calm her despite his pain as he told her, "it's all right... I'm just tired... I'll explain everything when we get back to Pride Rock okay?" Then looking into the distance as Simba was continued to be dragged forwards he turned to her again as he told her, " you go on back with your father."

The lioness princess hearing this waned to protest but she knew her father was the one she had to be with then and so after a moment she bowed her head sadly as she relented and replied, "all right..." then as she turned to go she looked back to him again as she told him, "thank you for protecting my father."

Nodding to her she then took off, as she left Nozomi was quiet but looking to him again she asked him, "Riku are you in a lot of pain right now?"

Hearing her as she asked this and noticing the worry that was in her voice he told her trying to get back up on his feet, "not too much, it's just I-"

In seconds Nozomi saw he was going to fall again and quickly she caught him on her shoulder as she told him desperately, "don't push yourself! Just hang onto me, I'll lead you back."

At these words Riku coughed as then a little bout of laughter escaped his lips, hearing him do this everyone was puzzled as Cait sith reflected as he asked, "what's got you chucklin' there mate?"

In response the white lion cub looked up as he replied, "not really anything... it's just that it's pretty weak for a guy to have to be saved by a girl a lot... isn't it?"

Nozomi hearing this was quiet as she somehow became a little saddened inside to hear this, but shaking her head she told him, "you' re just being silly snowball!"

In response he just smiled as Nozomi then started to help him move forwards to go back up the hill, as the group all moved together Mickey hopped beside him as he asked him, "just what did happen Riku?"

Weary he looked to the King as he told him, "a lot... a lot happened..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In front of the dam that now marked the grave for her beloved son which was trickling sadly with water, the lions of the Out Lands were all gathered together with most of them bowing their heads down in sadness as they heard the words of their leader, "Scar... watch over my poor Nuka."

Kovu his head bowed too and turned away from the sight had been quiet this entire time as many emotions were raging chaotically inside him, sadness, regret and-

"You!" The angry burst came before he knew it as suddenly Zira rushed forwards and struck him with her sharp extended claws right across face which caused him to cry out, as he felt physically and emotionally...in pain.

Zira staring at the former proud key to her vengeance saw him turn his head back to look her, there she saw where she had struck him a single line going through the bridge and cheek of his left eye, a scar.

Looking at him as he stared at her with those fierce green eyes of his, it almost made her see a reflection of the dark king she had once loved but the bitterness quickly took over again as she demanded from him angrily, "what have you done?!"

In moments Kovu didn't know what to say at all as he was almost stuttering out the words,"I didn't... I, I didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault, I..." but seeing the displeased look on his mother's face he knew that feeble answers like this were not going to solve anything. So he gave her the hard truthful answer, "I did nothing!"

At once hearing this Zira immediately replied, "exactly!" Then circling him she told him more of the cruel truth, "and in doing so, you have betrayed your pride! Betrayed Scar!"

The very mention of that name struck a chord in Kovu as told his mother defiantly, "I want nothing more to do with him!"

A little shocked at this Zira then countered straight back aggressively, "you cannot escape it!" As his mother spoke in this tone it made Kovu keep stepping back as her assertiveness was far stronger than his as she continued, "Nuka is dead because of you!"

Tumbling onto the ground as he looked up to her, he spoke slightly shaking his head in fear, "no!"

"You've killed your own brother!" Zira proclaimed loudly in rage as the rest of the Pride looked at Kovu with the same angered bitterness that flowed through her.

"NO!" Kovu shouted as at once he ran! The rage from them all scared him and the fact that none of them were willing to even listen to him was terrible! Then looking up he saw Jona alongside Hari and Pete as the three of them were staring at him coldly... he knew he had to get away! Out of this sea of rage and darkness! In moments he took flight as he ran desperate to escape them along with the terrible regret and pain that was plaguing him too inside.

Watching him as he left Pete was quiet but then after a moment he spoke, "oh looks like a lot of sparks are flyin' around here don't it?"

Hari hearing him as she watched Kovu escape into the distance replied coldly, "indeed."

Jona however as she looked at Kovu escaping, she looked on with narrow eyes as she said, "he made his choice... when you choose out of weakness it is most certain you're not going to survive in life."

Pete hearing the earring wearing lioness was puzzled but before he could ask her what she meant Zira spoke up as she said, "leave him!" Then running up to a near cliff edge she continued, "Simba has hurt me for the last time!"

Making it up to the cliff that now stood as her announcement point she called to her Pride as she told them all, " now he and those others have corrupted Kovu! Listen to me! Simba is injured and weak! Now is the time to attack! We will take his entire kingdom ... BY FORCE!"

Hearing this proclamation in moments all the lions in the Pride roared loudly as they were with her! They felt her grief! It was their time now! They would never all suffer like this again! Simba would fall! Seeing her Pride act so passionately Zira cackled loudly as she was now just as invigorated!

In the distance as they all watched on still Hari, Jona and Pete were once again all quiet. Pete once more spoke up as he said, "ha ha! Well she sure knows how to get 'em riled up huh?"

However this time there was no response from either lioness or cheetah as suddenly Zira called out from the distance, "Pete! Hari!"

Startling him Pete was silent but then Hari immediately responded as she called back, "yes my lady Zira?"

In moments the sinister lioness commanded her, "that power you bestowed on us all before!... I demand you increase it! We will need absolute strength to take down Simba and his Pride!"

After a moment Hari bowed her head as she responded, "very well... and may I ask?"

Curious Zira replied, "ask what?" As she ended with a slight snarl.

Hari then looked up to her as she continued her question, "what do you wish to be done with Kovu... shall we have him disposed of?"

Hearing these words from her Pete widened his eyes ever so slightly, he couldn't ever remember her saying something so chilling before, Zira though listening to these words was silent for a moment as she replied, "of course...why not? After all betrayal needs to have retribution of some kind does it not?"

Hari hearing these words bowed her head as she replied, "indeed," then turning she asked, "Pete... I trust you can take care of this?"

Hearing her ask this of him he was silent as he looked to her but after a moment he responded, "uh? S, sure... I'll handle it Hari!" Then he began to run but before he left he turned around again and told her, "ya can count on it!" With that he went on his way.

Hari was silent as he departed, however Jona responded jokingly, "well looks like someone's energetic!"

With that both lioness and cheetah turned back to the enraged Pride and proceeded towards them as the plan for the attack was to be prepared and then set into motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back within the safe confines of Pride Rock, Riku and Simba had both been attended to and with the help of the curing spells of both Mickey and Nozomi they were now both more lively.

However they still needed rest and as Simba lay outside of the cave with his dear Nala, his friends Timon and Pumba. Riku was inside it with Nozomi, Cait sith Mickey and Kiara as he explained everything of what had happened.

"And that's everything," he finished as he looked on solemnly.

Everyone was in deep silence as they heard all this information... it was terrible!

Nozomi then asked, "so Kovu was... and Jona has?"

Riku nodded as he replied, "yeah... he was hiding it all this time, at first he was in full favour of the scheme devised by his mother but he didn't want to do it anymore, he confessed this to me."

Kiara hearing this couldn't believe it! That he'd been asked to do something so monstrous but there was something else that made her curious as she asked, "why did he change his mind!? And why couldn't he trust us enough to tell us when-"

"Because he loves you Kiara, " Riku told her as he interrupted, this froze the lioness princess in moments and it surprised everyone else! Seeing that he'd caused a pause the white lion cub continued, "and... because he did, he lost his malice towards your father and us... but he couldn't tell us that at first because he was worried how we'd react and he was about to tell everyone when-"

"Simba wanted to talk to him," Mickey finished for him to which in turn Riku simply nodded.

Kiara knowing now that Kovu loved her sent a shiver through her heart as she felt something inside... and she knew how she felt about him now too as she moved her paw to her chest.

Nozomi though couldn't believe all this, Kovu had all this on his mind? He must have been going through so much all on his own... she felt terrible for him. But the thing that shocked her the most, "Jona attacked you Riku?And she's-"

Riku interrupted her, "yes... she's working with Pete... and there's something else that I need to tell you all."

Mickey hearing him say this asked, "what? What else do ya need to tell us Riku?"

The white lion cub then told them all, "I've discovered from Kovu that Hari is working with Pete and if that means she's with him... that means she's also under the control of Maleficent."

Cait sith who'd been quiet up to this point then cried out, "what?! That fatso and cold hearted lass!?..." then after a moment as it sunk in he added, "well talk abut a weird partnership and a half!"

Mickey hearing this seriously considered this as he thought back to past events when Hari and him had both appeared and though they hadn't seemed to be both together... it made sense in the bigger picture as he replied, "I see... that'd account for a lot."

"Maleficent?" Nozomi repeated curiously, she had still never met this evil witch but just hearing her name was enough to create a chill in her heart, "so everything that's happened... Hari and now Jona... they're both in league with two such horrible people?!" She was silent with horror and disbelief as she asked, "how? Why... why do that!? Why take the hearts of innocent beings!? How could Jona even think of doing that when I-"

Riku then interrupted her as he told her, "she has her own agenda, she doesn't care for us and I warned you Nozomi... you have to learn not to trust everyone you meet... not all of them will always become a friend."

Hearing this hard truth Nozomi was quiet... it was still terrible to know though she knew he was right. But then that meant in the future... how could she trust-

"It's Kovu!?" "It's Kovu!?" "It's Kovu!?"

There came a series of shouts from outside and distracting everyone for a moment they all turned, but Kiara hearing his name bounded forwards with relief as she called out, "Kovu!?"

Seeing her as she left the cave though everyone was pleased inside that he'd come back, they all knew and especially Riku that with Simba outside things would not bode well!

Immediately Nozomi chased after her as she cried out, "Kiara wait!?" As she left the cave, Riku and Mickey followed after.

Cait sith still riding on her back complained loudly as he said, "oh this is gonna be a real bad scene! I just know it!"

Making it outside everyone saw that Kiara had made it outside and as they went to catch up with her when suddenly Simba seemed to have recovered and as he did he snarled horribly that made Kiara freeze along with the others in their tracks. Something was terribly wrong.

Simba walking along the Pride Rock looked down from it and as he did he saw the deceiver as he came walking up the path towards him and his Pride, however Kovu was barred from fully entering as a band of the King's trusted lions stood in the Out Landers path as they growled at him with rage.

Seeing how Kovu was being treated it wasn't too surprising but now everyone could feel that there were pins and needles in the atmosphere... turmoil was surging up everywhere.

Looking on quietly Cait sith knew that things were getting worse but then behind them he heard a shout, "why I oughta! Let me at him! Let me at him!"

Turning on top of Nozomi's back Cait sith saw that Timon was protesting loudly and as he looked to his chum Pumba he held his tail out to him as he told him, "here hold me back!"

Taking his friend's tail with his trotter Pumba replied to him, "okay!"

Timon then started running forwards but was held back by the strong grip of his friend as he continued his rant of, "let me at him! Let me at him!"

Pumba then agreeing with his request let go of his tail making Timon move forwards a few steps as he replied, "okay!"

Timon turning around looked a little annoyed as he told him as he held his tail, "I think you're missing the basic point here."

However Pumba didn't get it as he tried to respond, "uh..." but nothing came to his mind so he just stopped.

Cait sith then remarked, "well looks like even in dire straights ya can still get a show!'

Nozomi hearing this comment asked confused, "huh?'

However below there were more roars and looking below they all saw that Kovu had moved to a position where he was more able to communicate and seeing this Simba asked him displeased, "why have you come back!?"

At once Kovu spoke trying to fix things, "please Simba! I had nothing to do with-"

"You don't belong here!" Simba told him as he interrupted!

Hearing this Nozomi asked out loud, "what!?"

Immediately Kovu tried again as he spoke, "please! I ask your forgiveness!"

Instantly the keybladers sprinted into action as they went to defend their friend as Nozomi called out, "please you haven't heard Kovu's side of the story properly!"

Nodding Riku spoke up too as he said, "that's right! Besides Simba I know it personally! Kovu didn't mean anything like this to happen! He told me everything from the start! So please just listen to him!"

Cait sith concurred as he spoke up too, "that's right mate! If ya a real king ya'll listen to the full story from everyone one here!"

In turn Mickey also spoke, "that's right Simba! Don't forget the law has to be served justly!"

Kiara so glad to see her friends were sticking up for Kovu then joined them as she looked at her father and asked him almost to the point of pleading, "father please... listen to him! Listen to all of us!"

Looking at his daughter and the friends of Sora's Simba paused... maybe he should listen? Maybe-

Suddenly he gasped as he remembered immediately, "silence!" He roared to them all!

This startled everyone as they looked up to him, his face was enraged as he gazed down at them and then to Kovu as he continued with gritted teeth, "when you first came here accompanied by your other conspirator, you asked for judgement and I pass it now!"

Hearing this everyone was appalled as there were then more shouts of, "Judgement!" "Judgement!" " Judgement!" "Judgement!" From all the surrounding lions!

Cait sith seeing and hearing what was going on complained loudly, "what kind of law system is this?!"

However Simba ignored him as he declared loudly for all the world to hear, "EXILE!"

Everyone was taken aback with horror as Kiara cried out, "no!"

Immediately as this declaration was heard the lions down below growled enraged at Kovu as he immediately backed away, then in moments some even went to attack as they tried to strike him with their sharp claws! Seeing this Kovu quickly dodged and ran! He headed far, far away into the distance! As he ran though he couldn't help but look back at his friends who were looking at him terribly with shock and sadness. He too was deeply saddened as his heart ached. He closed his eyes tightly as he passed the priest baboon who had first given him his entry into the Pride Lands. The eccentric wise creature looked on with absolute despair... everything had come to naught...

Kiara pleaded with her father as she walked up to him and said, "father please re-consider!"

Immediately Simba told her, "you will not go out without an escort from now on!"

Nozomi watching as Kovu left felt so terrible for him and immediately she lost her composure! She didn't care whether Simba was a King or not anymore! "How dare you!?"

Hearing her Simba asked, "excuse me?"

Nozomi then told him mad, "you didn't give Kovu a chance! How can you call yourself a King when you-"

"I am the ruler of this land! The lot of you can't comprehend what tactics the Out Landers will use to take us over! " Simba spoke to her angrily!

Shocked to hear this Nozomi knew this guy was a little rough around the edges but she'd never imagine that he'd ever say something like this!

"That is not what-!"

Kiara was interrupted as Simba told her, "he and Jona used all of you so he could get to me!"

Knowing this was not true Kiara told him, "I know he loves me! For me!"

Hearing this Nozomi chimed in with her as she added, "that's right Riku told us that-"

"Because you are my daughter and you all!" Simba spoke angrily as he turned to all the keybladers, "You have nothing to do with us!? Now leave Pride Rock!"

Cait sith then becoming irritated himself spoke back too, "Leave!? Leave!? Havin nothin' to do with ya lot!? Who saved yer daughter from the heartless and even our mate Riku here! Didn't he save ya from-"

"I have nothing else to say to any of you! You're all just outsiders just as much as Kovu is!...you have no connection to Sora as far as I can see!" Then turning he started to walk away as he told them all further, "I don't want to say anything more to any of you! Get out of my sight!"

Hearing this Mickey couldn't believe it! What had got into Simba!? He had been harsh but this was too much! At once the King tried to act with diplomacy, " Simba please! We don't mean any ill will it's just we-"

Then suddenly the King of the Pride Lands turned again as he gazed at them all with enraged glowing red eyes, the sight was monstrous! What was that?!

Even Kiara was taken aback with fright and suddenly from around him more lions and even Nala, Timon and Pumba too had those horrible glowing red coloured eyes!

Everyone was bewildered, "what is that?" Nozomi asked.

"I dunno!?" Mickey responded as he was quickly becoming on edge as the angry creatures encircled them.

Then Riku looking around could sense it! Darkness... it was all around them!

Kiara looking on heard her father speak more as he told her, "Kiara get in the caves now! You are not to leave Pride Rock! You are going to stay where I can keep an eye on you! Away from all Outsiders and him!... I shall follow in my father's paw prints!"

At once all around them suddenly the other lions all crowded around them as they all growled menacingly as their eyes all shone with that enraged crimson darkness! Looking at her fellow lions and her father as they all stared her like this immediately she cried out to them, "no! I won't! And I know that you will never be Mufasa father!"

Hearing these words made Simba stop for a moment in shock but immediately the red rage quickly returned to his eyes as he growled angrily again!

Everyone seeing that they were all outnumbered looked to one another, in moments all three knew what they had to do and looking back to the possessed captors Cait sith cried out to Simba, "well... that settles things! I'd say me and me mates ain't gonna be followin' the commands of a nut King who commands imprisonment upon his own daughter! So..." The Lions around them all then growled angrily as even Pumba dug his trotter into the hard rock as they waited for him to conclude. Which Cait sith did as he shouted out loudly," Run for it mates!"

Immediately the keybladers all summoned their weapons and in seconds they all fired in a circle around the lioness princess at their hostile captors who were now rushing in for an attack, "Blizzaga! Blizzaga! Blizzaga!"

In moments the icy spells hit the ground creating a lake of ice making all the lions there unbalanced and quickly they all slipped and tumbled as they tried to get at them! Even Timon and Pumba slid and spun around like nobodies business as they tried to keep their footing. Cait sith seeing them fooling around remarked amused again, "heh? What do ya know three shows in a day!"

But then Riku shouted out, "guys this way!"

In moments he led the way down the rock for everyone as they raced and leaped down Pride Rock! Quickly as they all landed all of them started running across the plains of the Pride Lands!

The king of the lands walked to the peak of the rock as he roared loudly outraged at their escape! Kiara hearing him as she ran with her friends breathed hard as she looked back up to Pride Rock to see Simba gazing down intently at them all with those red eyes possessed by rage. As ran on she thought to herself sadly turning away, '_father, mother, Timon, Pumba..._' then looking ahead she thought of the one who meant so much to her, _'Kovu!'_

Seeing that they'd got a good distance away Nozomi cried out, "just what was happening back there!?"

Riku then told them all, "it's darkness! It's infecting them all! I don't know how or what's fuelling it but I do know for a fact that Hari and Pete have a hand in this!?"

Cait sith still riding on Nozomi's back replied to him, "well great deduction there Sherlock! So what d ya suppose we do now!? How do we-"

Mickey at once knew what to do as he told them all, "the source!"

Pausing as he heard this Cait sith asked him, "huh? Pardon me there mouse cheeks?"

Mickey then told him, "we gotta find where the source of that darkness is comin' from! I reckon the one we'd best get the info from about this could be-"

"Kovu?" Kiara asked aloud.

At once the king nodded as he replied, "yeah! I bet he might have a good idea about this!"

Nozomi hearing this replied, "well that's sounds like a plan to me! Let's get this sorted guys! We'll find Kovu and get rid of whatever that horrible mad making darkness stuff is!"

Hearing her at once Riku and Mickey responded to her, "right!"

Smiling glad for this Nozomi concentrated on straight ahead but then coming up next to her Kiara looked to her as she asked her, "Nozomi?"

"Yeah?" The small tiger cub replied curious.

Kiara then told her, "thanks for sticking up for Kovu with me back there... I really appreciate it!"

Hearing this Nozomi told her, "it's okay! Besides Kovu is our friend too! You always stick up for each other! Even in front of a King!"

Kiara nodded happily as she replied, "yeah! You're right!" With that said she too concentrated on ahead as she thought to herself, '_Kovu hang on... we'll all be with you soon_!' With this in her mind the lioness of the Pride Lands charged on with her friends as they all sought out to find their poor exiled friend... and precious one.


	143. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 16

_**Chapter CXL: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part XVI**_

Gasping Kovu was breathless as he stopped and bowed his head. He had no idea how long he'd been running for or even where he was now, but there was one thing that was clear. The sun had set as the moon shone over him revealing that night had settled over the land.

The sounds of rage and hostility still preyed upon his mind as he remembered both the rejection of his own Pride and that of Simba's... it hurt inside. He was no longer trusted nor wanted by anyone anymore... he could never see Kiara or his friends ever again.

Turning he heard the sound of rippling water, looking he saw a large pool of clear blue water in the grey sandy wasteland he was now in and though he was terribly saddened, there was a thirst that needed to be quenched.

So walking to the water he lapped it up quickly refreshing himself but as he lifted his head again and looked at the shimmering surface he saw his exhausted reflection for a brief moment that showed his drained green eyes when suddenly he noticed the scar over his left eye. Then as he looked at it he saw in moments another haunting sight, his reflection had suddenly changed and it was no longer his face looking back at him. But the one he was now haunted by which detested him the most. Scar.

Seeing it in seconds Kovu smacked the reflection away as he cried out, "no!" Quickly he turned away from the water getting to a safer distance, after which he looked at the sandy ground as he spoke his thoughts aloud, "I can't runaway from it! Scar and the past!... But I can't go back either! What am I supposed to do?! What can I-"

"HE HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

A large bout of maniacal sound of laughter echoed everywhere and as he heard it Kovu was shocked as he recognised it, "it can't be-!?"

"Spot on there ya mutt!" At once hearing his voice Kovu looked around as he heard his voice continue on, "took me a long time to get a fix on ya! But now..."

Becoming agitated as he heard this voice Kovu turned as spoke out angrily, "you!"

It was finally then that he revealed himself from the shadows, in his overweight black lion form Pete stepped forwards as he looked at the exiled and helpless lion with an expression of sinister amusement as he finished saying, "ya're gonna be ours!"

Then suddenly as these words escaped Pete's lips and before even Kovu got a chance to say anything back all a huge swarming black shadow emerged from behind him as it roared loudly! With horrified eyes Kovu was frozen as the monstrous entity immediately stormed towards him and-!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annoyed Nozomi spoke out, "I can't believe he wasn't there either!" For she and the others had just come away from the canyon where they had all faced the triceratops heartless only almost a day before.

"Well it was unrealistic he was gonna be in there of all places!" Riku replied annoyed for he knew he wouldn't runaway to just try and cram himself into a tight crevice in a wall.

Mickey spoke up as he hopped forwards," well ya know it was worth a shot there Riku."

Kiara nodded, "yeah besides... he could be anywhere now! We have to look anywhere we can think of!"

Sighing at this knowing the urgency of the situation Riku replied, "yeah I get that!... And I'm just as worried too, it's just I think we've got to think of more reasonable places he might have gone to."

Cait sith on Nozomi's back as she rode on concurred, "with ya there on that one snow drop mate! So does anyone have any clues about where we should go next?"

Hearing this question everyone then was silent as they all tried to think of somewhere, Nozomi in the depths of her mind remembered on various occasions when Wairu had hidden himself away from accusations and bullying. As she remembered it was still terrible to think of, for though she was able to protect him from most of the physical abuse... she couldn't always heal the emotional damage that'd been done, when that did happen she always would find him in certain places. The small shrine in front of her Dojo, the underground hideout under his own home or in the bamboo-

"That's it!" Nozomi cried out.

Everyone surprised at this sudden outburst were a little quiet but Cait sith spoke as he asked, "what've ya got lass?"

"It's Kovu, I have an idea of where he might have gone to!" Nozomi told everyone excitedly.

Hearing the eagerness in her voice Mickey brightened as he asked, "really Nozomi? Where've ya thought of?"

At once the tiger cub told everyone, "how about a forest or jungle or something? Somewhere with loads of trees or bushes, somewhere where you can hide yourself really easily! That'd be a good place to look right?"

At this idea Riku was surprised that they hadn't thought of that already and he couldn't argue that that wasn't a good idea, "right," then he had to remind everyone, "but we have to be realistic and remember... he may not be there."

Hearing this Nozomi became a little depressed as her bubble was slightly burst as she replied, "yeah I know..."

Cait sith annoyed spoke up, "oh c'mon mates! This ain't no time to be pessimistic! Let's keep the beat on the up and not the down! Y'all got that!"

Hearing him say this Mickey and Nozomi along with Kiara were glad to have someone say this and immediately the King spoke, "yeah! I reckon we all will! Thanks for the reminder there Cait sith!"

To which in turn the small cat nodded proud he'd got the point across to them all!

Kiara having this boost and idea was happy as she quickly told everyone, "okay guys! Let's go and look in the jungle!" Which in reply everyone nodded and in moments they all ran forwards to look for their lost friend in the nearest jungle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having made it into the jungle, everyone had hunted throughout the whole place for Kovu, even Cait sith had actively joined in the search, jumping off of Nozomi's back to search everywhere they could.

Kiara who had searched everywhere she could sighed as she was completely depressed, for once again she could find no trace of Kovu. Walking forwards as her sadness swelled inside her heart the lioness princess looked down, when suddenly a couple of shapes fluttered above her.

Quickly surprised she looked up with a gasp and in moment she saw that it was just a couple of butterflies flying together, they were bright coloured ones mostly yellow in colour with red tips on the edges of their wings. As she looked at the two of these creatures together, she was reminded of the fun and happiness she had experienced with Kovu and her friends together... she wished things had remained the same.

Watching the two creatures she saw them flutter away together into the distance and in moments she chased after them as she said, "hey wait!" As these two word escaped her lips the two small creatures flew in another direction and quickly she went where they did.

Chasing them she was guided up a small hill as they quickly flew up to the left, as they did Kiara did too this too as she chased them up a long tree branch, but sadly as they both flew into the skies above the lioness princess could chase after them no further. This saddened her more but then suddenly as she looked up, she saw the two star constellations that she Kovu and the others had discovered that night, the one of the bunny and two blood thirsty lions.

Looking at these made her smile again as she was reminded of that happier memories again, the sadness overtook her as she lay herself down along the branch. As she did she looked into water below and saw her reflection, however somehow she saw there was only half of her! But why? What was-

"Did you find him?"

Looking up she saw Riku had come out of the jungle and then suddenly, "no fella's! Sorry I couldn't find anything at all."

With this said it was then that Mickey hopped out of the trees looking sad too, as he emerged another voice came out saying,"aww! I was hoping he might be here!" Finally it was Nozomi who popped out looking sad too.

Hearing her friends were unsuccessful made her feel sadly drained again as she looked down, then as she did she saw a couple of bushes move around. As she saw them rustling she called out to everyone, "guys!"

At once surprising the three keybladers, they all looked up to see Kiara in the tree and as they did they heard her tell them, "look there! Those bushes!"

Riku curious asked, "bushes?"

Nozomi looking where Kiara was pointing to saw the bushes herself and feeling her curiosity quickly getting the best of her, she went to investigate what was causing the plants to rustle around.

As she got nearer to the bush she asked curious, "Kovu? Is that you in there?"

The bush then suddenly went silent, as it did Nozomi paused as she didn't know quite what she should do? So cautiously she poked her paw at it.

As she did this though Mickey thought that this wasn't the best idea as he tried to voice out, "Nozomi I don't think you should-"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

Nozomi cried out as she fell backwards with a fright as leaves were sent scattering out left and right. Everyone looked on at the sight with perplexed eyes as who had appeared from the bush was none other than Cait sith who announced shouting loudly, "darn it! Ain't in here either! There's nothin' in this whole forest with any sign of-" the small cat then stopped as he saw everyone staring at him. Looking at them all puzzled he asked, "hey mates what're ya all lookin' at?"

Hearing this question no-one there knew how to answer it at all, however Nozomi still lying on the ground was reminded of a similar incident that had happened a long while before as she asked, "why does this always happen ta me when I take a look at bushes?"

Riku sighed at this, this wasn't the time to be silly and so he spoke up, " well anyway it's clear Kovu's not here in this jungle, we better move on."

Kiara hearing this sadly agreed as she said, "yeah... okay, let's get going then." With that she began to manoeuvre herself from off of the bush, but as she did though she looked back to see Mickey and Riku go to help Nozomi with Cait sith. She smiled at this but then she saw something else, "mist?"

For suddenly in the air a white hazy mist was beginning to emerge from the depths of the jungle, there was a deathly chill that spread to the hearts of all those who touched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they continued to trek on past the jungle the mist had built up heavily to the point where it was no longer just thin mist. It was now a pea soup thick fog which made it horribly difficult to see anything as they travelled on.

Walking on and on this search was taking seemingly no less than forever and was even now beginning to look hopeless as one person was getting really annoyed that this fog had built up so much around them. Nozomi couldn't help but complain as she said, "darn this! We're never gonna find Kovu with all this fog around us!"

Hearing her getting irritated Riku replied back to her, "and we're not gonna find him any sooner with you constantly moaning are we?"

This made Nozomi more irritated as she replied straight back, "oh get lost!"

Getting annoyed himself at these complaints Cait sith spoke up too as he complained loudly, "oh stop yer whining' the both of ya! Ya total loud mouths!"

At this Nozomi replied to him straight away outraged, "loud mouths?! Loud mouths!? You're one to talk Cait sith! Who's the one who kept ruining our practise of the start of this when we were trying to become hunters!?"

At this Cait sith lost his rag as he raged straight back, "hunters!? Ya lot!? Ya all we're never born to be A-class hunters just as much I reckon none of ya lot can wield one of them daft keyblades ya're always wavin' around!"

Kiara still walking on ahead couldn't help but become aggravated herself as she turned to everyone and said to them all, "guys will you stop this! This isn't about you! We're here to find Kovu and rescue my family! This isn't-"

"oh you! You! You!" Cait sith snapped out loudly to the princess that made her stop in her tracks shocked, "everythin's a right little melodramatic number that has to revolve around ya doesn't it!?"

Nozomi hearing him say this immediately bucked and threw him off her back as she said to him outraged, "how dare you Cait sith! Kiara's goin' through a really terrible time right now! She doesn't need you-"

The King then had to intervene as he cried out,"fella's this is no time for us to be arguin' like this! We got pals that need all our help don't we!? We gotta get movin now or-"

"It's no use trying to reason with idiots your majesty, they're too blockheaded to register anything!" Riku spoke out coldly with sarcasm.

"What did you say!" Nozomi cried out angered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching them all from above the depths of the cloud of fog Pete chuckled to himself as he murmured, "those chumps have fallin' right fer it!" For watching them all as they continued to bicker on he could see the rage of darkness that was glowing red around their eyes as it surged them all to go on.

Pete smiled glad as he said to himself, "Hari had a real bright idea there to use the rage in this whole place to germinate the darkness here! The wave of hearts we're gonna be getting' from this place is gonna be huge! Might even be tsunami size!" Then looking at the keybladers he said aloud sinisterly to himself, "and it looks like we'll be havin' those runts added to the numbers!" For around the helpless keybladers he could see the darkness beginning to surge as it was almost ready to take on its true terrible form!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The arguments had now become far more bitter than they first began as everyone continued almost in inaudible rage as the darkness continued to fuel their anger more and more.

"You're not one to talk to me like that! After I've saved you guys so often you're the one who should be grateful to me!" Nozomi spoke out angered as she looked at Riku with gritted teeth.

Hearing this the white lion cub almost had to laugh as he heard this idiocy, "grateful! Me to you!? Who was the one who landed us in that mess to begin with! Me and the King are the ones who are always being dragged into these things because of you! And you're the one who separated me from my friends to begin with too!"

Nozomi hearing this angered argued back, "what the heck are you talking about!? It was probably your fault to begin with! How you you lost Sora and Kairi is none of my-"

"Shut up! You don't know anything! It's all your fault and I hate you for it!" Riku roared loudly at her.

Nozomi hearing this was startled terribly as she was made silent as she heard Riku go on, "if Hari had taken you at that time I'd still be with them both and the king would be with Donald, Goofy and his wife Minnie! Everything that's happened is all your fault!"

Nozomi hearing this didn't understand what Riku meant, she had no memory of that whatsoever! Hari trying to take her? She'd seen Kairi and Sora? How could this be? Then as she looked at Riku's eyes and saw the rage that they contained, it made her shudder inside as she wondered to herself, '_why are we fighting like this?Why are we-'_

_'Make sure you don't let the roots of hatred ensnare you,' _Jona's words echoed immediately back into her mind and as they did Nozomi shuddered as she shook her head trying to quickly make that horrible burning sensation inside her leave.

As she did this Riku still in the midst of his own rage asked her coldly, "what's wrong? Can't take the reality of what you've done? Maybe I should just tell you what you really are now since you're so desperate to know!"

Nozomi shaking her head felt the feeling quickly lessen inside opened her eyes as she saw the red rings now around everyone's eyes. As she saw it she realised what was going on! The darkness was infecting them now too!

Riku spoke angrily again as he started to say, "Nozomi you're nothing but a-"

"Stop it!" She yelled as she charged forwards and rammed him down, pinning him to the ground by his chest.

Hearing this yell Cait sith, Kiara and Mickey turned as they stopped in the midst of their own bickering as they stared at the scene that was unfolding before them.

Riku hurt from this sudden shove cried out, "oww! What're you-"

Nozomi told him, "Riku this in't like you! Remember!? You promised me you'd tell me later what I am right!" She then told him with desperateness in her eyes, "and remember what you told me about inner darkness! It's infecting you again and everyone else here! You've got to snap out of if right now!"

Hearing her Riku paused as his eyes widened, he couldn't quite believe what she was saying as he started to ask, "what do you mean by-?"

Suddenly there was a huge shaking that startled everyone as it nearly all unbalanced them all, Nozomi seeing this knew something terrible was going to happen if she didn't hurry up so she cried out, "Riku! Everyone! Please believe me there's something that's trying to pull us apart!"

Hearing the urgency and sadness of her voice it was finally that she'd got through to everyone as the enraged rings of red vanished from their eyes to be replaced by regret and worry.

As this happened the shaking increased dramatically and as everyone felt this immediately Cait sith cried out, "we gotta leg it I reckon mates!"

Then instantly everyone ran as the earth beneath them began to move into the air! Mickey quickly hopping forwards cried out loudly, "c'mon fella's! Let's go now!'

"Right!" Kiara called out loudly as she followed after the mouse King with Cait sith riding on her back.

Nozomi seeing them go, quickly moved off of Riku who got up and looked at her with an expression of shame, to which Nozomi just shook her head to tell him silently that it was okay with a smile. Seeing this he was grateful and quickly he smiled back sadly, with that the two of them quickly leaped forwards as they caught up with the others landing on the still earth again.

In moments as this happened the moving earth that they had been upon vanished as a large snapping sound echoed everywhere followed by a large roar that came out as stones and rocks were scattered left and right.

Glad to be back on the ground Cait sith spoke out, "whoa! That was one heck of a trip there lads! What the heck was happenin' to us back there!"

At this Riku replied, "I don't know... but!" With that he turned around agitated as he told everyone, "we'll see with this fog gone!" Immediately he summoned his keyblade as he cried out, "Aero!" With that the wind spell spread around as a small hurricane sucked in all the thick foggy atmosphere.

As this occurred and the fog was quickly drained away, it left the air clear and fresh and allowing everyone to see the night sky again. Then finally the creature that had caused all this chaos amongst them all.

There standing in the air upon a sea of countless green writing vines and octopus like tentacles was an enormous wide plant like mouth with sharp jagged teeth which were revealed in a sinister crescent moon like grin as a smog of purple dark spores leaked from it. Looking at this creature it was almost like a hideous venus fly trap, under its mouth were an array of five long tentacles that each had a glistening red eye that stared at all of the heroes menacingly with hunger.

Seeing it Nozomi couldn't help but say the words, "eww! That's gross!"

Then suddenly, "aww! What a shame ya runts have ruined my best smoke screen yet!"

Hearing this voice immediately everyone looked up as they saw on a lifted platform of crumbling land was none other than, "Pete!" Mickey cried outraged.

Hearing him the overweight black lion laughed, "the one and only!"

Quickly summoning her keyblade with her tail Nozomi cried out, "so you're the one who's made that monster!"

Pleased that she'd got it Pete replied to her, "bingo there sweet cheeks! And I almost had him have ya guys for dinner!"

Cait sith then told him mad, "dinner my slinky tail! Ya were the one who had us arguin' and at each others throat with this disgustin' beasty of yours weren't ya!?"

At this Pete just laughed madly again as he told them all, "wrongo there ya stray! I didn't push none of ya into that fightin' state ya were all in! Ya already had that inside ya! Me and my heartless just simply stoked them embers of darkness in ya! So you ain't got no one but yerselves to blame fer that little red spell!"

At this everyone became quiet as they realised that awful truth... none of them were as strong against the darkness as they had first thought. To which Pete mocked them for by saying, "ya see! Ya're all wet behind the ears!"

But quickly Nozomi spoke back, "yeah sure we might be! I admit it! That's right we argued and fought! We all have stuff inside us that we're all bitter about! But in the end we're all still friends! And as long as one of us is there to pull the others out of that darkness then we'll never lose to it!" The small tiger looked up to the overweight lion defiantly as she told him with strength in her voice, "you'll never beat us with cheap tricks like that Pete!"

Hearing her say this everyone felt strengthened and invigorated from these simple words, the King then spoke up himself as he told her, "well said there Nozomi!" To which the tiger cub looked to him as she smiled happily and with that the kangaroo mouse looked to Pete again as he told him, "and she's right! We're all each others strength!" Then summoning his own keyblade he told him further, "we'll beat your heartless before ya can blink there Pete!"

These words though didn't impress him as he told them all, "oh I'm shakin' in me big old boots! But it won't be that easy for ya runts!" With that he stomped his paw and in moments another piece of crumbling earthy platform that the heartless had was revealed with a certain someone on it.

Seeing it immediately Kiara cried out distressed, "Kovu!?" Everyone gasped as they saw him too, he was passed out unconscious and laying unmoving on the platform with a pained look was upon his face.

Seeing him there Riku called out mad, "what've you done to him!?"

At this Pete told the white lion cub, "oh I just knocked him into the land of nod with a little poisonous bout of fumes!" As these words escaped Pete's mouth Kovu cried out painfully as he coughed writhing a little showing he was in a bout of agony.

This worried everyone tremendously as Pete told them all, "oh and just to let ya all know further the poison's drainin' him the more time goes on! So..." with that the heartless geared itself back as it moved one of its long tentacles back and like a whip it was ready to strike them all down as the black lion villain concluded, "ya'll have ta defeat us real lightnin' quick!" With that the whip like tentacle came flying down in moments as it roared loudly. As it did the others all quickly scattered, jumping out of harms way as the whip sent dust and earth flying left and right!

Hearing this terrible revelation Kiara spoke out worried, "Kovu!? If we don't hurry he's going to-"

"Don't worry!" Nozomi interrupted her as she looked to the lioness princess, "we'll get him out of this! Everything will be okay Kiara!"

Hearing her say this with a positive smile on her face Kiara couldn't believe it as she said sadly, "Nozomi..."

"The lass is bang on!" Cait sith cried out as he removed himself from Kiara and quickly set himself on Nozomi's back again as he told her, "the lot of us we'll save that Kovu lad! Don't get all distressed out there ya royal lioness lass!"

Quiet Kiara said nothing as then Riku and Mickey moved into position around their friend as the mouse King spoke to her too, "yeah! We can do this! Kiara believe in us! We'll have this done in record time!"

Still silent Kiara didn't know what to say at all but then Riku told her, "Kiara I promise you, everything will be all right, we'll return Kovu back to you soon, okay?"

Hearing all this certainty from her friends Kiara was grateful for it as she nodded and replied, "okay! Do your best guys!"

With that everyone nodded to the princess as she quickly moved herself to a safer distance and as she did they all looked back up again at the horrible heartless. As they did Riku looked at his friend's pained face as he spoke quietly, "hang in there Kovu!"

Pete then seeing they were ready for battle smacked his paws down as he cried out, "let's get down to the rumblin'!" With that the heartless roared loudly as it was ready for some more prey to devour!

Cait sith in turn gave out his own battle cry, "charge mates!" With that they did as the battle between the poisonous heartless and determined keybladers began!


	144. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 17

_**Chapter CXLI: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part XVII**_

Landing quickly as she dug her sharp claws onto a nearby rocky platform, Nozomi breathed in and out hard, "man this is tougher than I thought!"

For immediately at the start of the battle everyone had been lifted into the air on another rocky platform by one of the heartless's long tentacles! This had led them into a rather precarious fight, where one wrong move meant that they'd be plummeting into the ground below! However it wouldn't be safe sandy ground... it would instead be a sea of horrible red bubbling acid!

Getting up Nozomi turned around as she saw Riku and Mickey were still trying to get to the core of the monster, that enormous crescent grinning sharp toothed mouth. However like her they were struggling, for it was not easy to get from platform to platform without the danger of being struck down by one of the many countless vines and tentacles.

Their previous attempts to attack had been fruitless, as no one had caused any damage whatsoever to the monstrosity. Instead they'd had had to backtrack each time, which the white Tiger cub had just done again.

Nozomi looking at the others worriedly turned her gaze to another platform that held their poor suffering friend Kovu, looking at him she could see he was still unconscious and suffering from the poison he'd been infected with. Pained inside at seeing this Nozomi spoke, "what're we supposed to do!? How can we get Kovu back and all right through all this!?"

Cait sith on her back told her, "lass c'mon this ain't the time to be anguishin'! We gotta-"

Hearing him stop Nozomi looked up confused as she began to ask, "Cait si-"

But she stopped as she saw in front of her something that shocked and puzzled her in moments, a huge blue pulsating flower had emerged seemingly from nowhere as it looked at her straight in the face!

A further away in the distance Riku landed himself upon another rocky platform, gripping his claws into the earth he spoke aloud, "darn it! If only there was-"

Then he suddenly stopped as he saw looking in a certain direction Nozomi, Cait sith and their blooming flower, however as he looked he saw where it had emerged from and it meant huge trouble!

Nozomi still startled began to ask, "what is-"

"Nozomi get out of there!"

Hearing this shout the white Tiger cub turned surprised and suddenly as she did a light blue powder was released from the blossom as it clouded over her in moments, feeling this Nozomi shook her head as she breathed it in and cried out, "what is this!"

Cait sith batting the stuff away himself with gloved paws cried out, "I dunno but we gotta-"

Then suddenly Nozomi collapsed as she fell to the ground unconscious! Jumping from her back as this occurred Cait Sith cried out, "lass! What're ya-"

But before the small cat could speak any further the platform they were both standing upon was being moved! Seeing what was happening he cried out, "what's goin' on here! Where are we-"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Turning everyone heard the evil mocking laughter of Pete and as they did they all turned angrily to him as he broadcasted out to them all, "how did ya like the taste of the sleepin' powder there! Ya're gonna really enjoy what's gonna be comin' up next!"

Hearing this on another platform nearby the King watched what was going on as he repeated puzzled, "sleepin' powder?"

Smirking Pete simply watched as the platform was being moved closer and closer to the crescent shaped mouth of the heartless. Standing from where he was Riku was looking quietly in the direction where Nozomi and Cait sith were being taken to and then he realised with sudden horror what going to happen. He cried out, "no!" With that he immediately acted as he started leaping form one platform to the next.

Cait Sith in the meantime was busy trying to get Nozomi up as he pulled on her fur, "oi ya daft banshee! This ain't the time for ya to be dozin'! C'mon we gotta be-"

"Cait sith!"

Hearing the shout the small black and white cat turned and looking around he saw Riku jumping from platform to platform and as he did he called back to the white lion cub, "Riku mate! I can't get this ditzy lass up! She won't-"

"Cait sith listen to me1 You've got to get Nozomi away from there before-"

However Riku was quickly cut off as tentacles and vines came rushing forwards smashing into the platform around him. As it did he had to jump and evade as he ran, then as he leaped forwards suddenly-

"Agh!"

One of the vicious tentacles had smashed into his side, then another and another hit him as they all sent the white lion cub crashing into his next platform, seeing him hurt immediately Mickey cried out, "Riku!" With that he hopped and jumped forwards evading every tendril and vine that came rushing his way.

In the meantime Cait sith seeing what had happened to Riku, immediately went to try and get his knocked out partner up as he raced over to her and started pulling her fur again as he cried out, "ya heard him lass! Now get up! We gotta ska doodle!"

Mickey then finally made it over to Riku and as he did smashing away another vine and another he looked to him worried as he called out to him, "Riku are ya okay! Can ya hear me!" With that as he got rid of the last of the vicious vines, he quickly lifted his keyblade over him as he called out, "Cura!"

In moments the green glittering healing spell spread over him and quickly the pain along with the damage he'd been dealt with vanished in moments. The white lion cub finally opened his eyes, seeing him awaken quickly Mickey called out, "Riku!"

Confused for a moment seeing the King, Riku was quiet but then realisation hit him as he asked quickly, "Your majesty! Nozomi and Cait sith are they - !"

"Oh for the love of Mike!"

Hearing this shout instantly both Riku and Mickey turned and saw alarmed that the platform was now over the crescent mouth of the heartless!

Cait sith in the meantime hadn't been able to coax Nozomi awake at all! This deeply frustrated him as he cried out mad, "grr! Ya dumb banshee! Tryin' ta make ya wake up is the same as tryin' to awaken a bear from hibernatin'!"

Then suddenly the platform gave a jolt, it'd come to a stop! Realising where'd they'd stopped with a sudden dread, Cait sith suddenly heard that same annoying arrogant tone of Pete's as he laughed, "ha ha ha!" Then there was a huge thundering sound, as the over weight lion stomped his feet onto his floating pedestal... the platform that Cait sith and the sleeping tiger were on started to tip downwards!

As this started to happen Cait sith quickly looked over the edge and saw with terror that they were now both over the sharp jaws of the Venus fly trap heartless and now that jagged sharp toothed mouth was open!

Then looking behind him he saw that Nozomi was starting to slide down the platform towards the edge of it! Horrified Cait sith cried out, "lass!"

As he saw this he looked to the side and saw that the blue sleeping spore flower had closed and as it did it changed back into one of the five hideous yellow glowing eyes of the heartless! Seeing it as it started to manoeuvre itself away from the platform Cait sith heard Pete once again laughing out, "enjoy bein' plant chowder there ya runts!"

Hearing this Cait sith snapped as he cried out, "runts? Runts!?" Then turning his head to look at Pete angrily he told him, "I'll show ya who's the real runt here!" With that the small black and white cat let go of the ledge, running back down it, it began to tip a little lower down and suddenly as he raced forwards the platform went the other way up!

With this sudden movement it stirred Nozomi awake slightly as she gasped, "Huh? Wha-"

Then at that moment Cait sith leaped forwards fast as he cried out mad, "RRrragghh!"

Then in seconds he landed on the eyeball of the heartless as it only moved a slight distance away! In moments Cait sith blinded the eyeball as he hung onto it and started zapping away at it with his magic!

Pete seeing what the small cat was doing shouted outraged, "hey what're ya doin' ya little-! " However he was becoming unbalanced as the heartless was being struck in one of its few weak spots.

Continuing to feel the pain of the spells, the creature shook and trembled as a loud piercing shriek sounded everywhere! This fully awoke Nozomi in moments, she was startled as she cried out, "what's going on!? What's- !?"

"Nozomi! Nozomi!"

Hearing these two cries the Tiger cub turned and saw Riku and Mickey beginning to approach where she was from the surrounding platforms, seeing them Nozomi cried back to them, "Riku! Mickey!"

Suddenly as she shouted these words her own platform shook uncontrollably and as it did it tipped downwards again! As it did Nozomi felt herself sliding down! "Hey Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Inserting her nails into the rocky surface, trying to get some grit she looked below and saw to her horror, the gaping mouth that was waiting below her! This was bad! It was really, really bad!

Seeing the struggle that she was going through the King knew she needed help immediately! Instantly he cried out, " Nozomi! We'll be with ya soon! Just hold on!" However both he and Riku were struggling themselves and it was clear that from the amount of tentacles and vines that were still coming in their way, that it was actually going to take a lot longer than soon!

Smashing into another vine that came straight towards them both with his keyblade, Riku thought to himself fiercely with determination, '_hang in there Nozomi!_'

In that moment though the white Tiger cub thought to herself, '_I wish you guys were here right now!'_ For she didn't know how much longer she could hang on for!

Pete in the meantime was struggling to keep a balance on his own floating space, "hey watch it! Hey whoa!" Looking at Cait sith as he continued to beat into the heartless's eye with his spells and claws.

He'd decided he'd done enough damage to that one eye, it was now time to lay some damage onto another one! "That does about it! Now it's time for eye number two!" With that leaping he cast one last Thunder spell, which made that one eye disappear in a swarm of dark mist as he concentrated on his next target! Frustrated at this the big black lion had had enough and immediately shouted out, "what're ya doin' ya daft heartless! Ya gonna let some dumb puny cat keep ya down! Now ya do as I tell ya and beat that stray into a grindin' pulp!"

At once hearing these words the heartless became just as enraged as Pete and as it did, a hundred or more tentacles and vines seemed to appear from nowhere! As they did they all started to try and get Cait sith along with anything else that was in their range!

Immediately Riku cried out, "dodge!" In moments both he and the King jumped out of the way! Everything now was in a sea of total chaos that they had to get through!

Nozomi still clinging on for dear life opened her eyes for a brief moment and then saw with a sudden horror one huge vine coming straight towards her! In moments she released her claws from the rock as the ferocious whip destroyed the platform sending rocks flying left and right!

But now there was a worse trap waiting for her below! The toothed mouth was snapping, raising up to meet her! Appalled with fright she quickly cried out, "aaaggghhh!"

Looking from the distance Riku and Mickey had now just made it to where she was but now, "Nozomi! Nozomi!" They both cried out panicked.

In her own panic as she saw those horrible snapping teeth coming straight towards her Nozomi took out her keyblade with her tail and as she did, she called out the first spell she could think of, "Firaga!" Immediately the meteor like spell emerged and fired straight into the heartless's mouth! As it entered the monsters jaws snapped shut! As it did in seconds there was a loud bang and then a piercing monstrous shriek as the creature writhed in horrible agony! As this occurred the monster opened its mouth again as a spout of hot air escaped, this made Nozomi fly up and land on another platform that was nearby as she cried out, "hey! Whoa!"

Landing in a scrambled hurry Nozomi asked, "am I alive? How did I-"

"Nozomi!"

Quickly turning the white Tiger cub saw her friends as they made it to the platform she was now on, relieved the King asked her, "Nozomi ya made it yer okay!"

Breathless she almost felt like laughing at what had just happened as she replied putting a paw to her head, "yeah I am! I can't believe it though! That was just really lucky!"

Sighing Riku replied to her a small smile on his face too, "you got that right you're lucky!" But then looking behind him his smile vanished he continued, "but now..."

With that they all saw the heartless as it continued to writhe around left and right as it was trying to get rid of Cait sith who was continuing to cling onto his chosen eyeball.

Riku then finished as he summarised the situation, "it's total chaos." Nozomi and Mickey didn't argue with him as they all quietly watched on to see what Cait sith was doing.

Still rocking back and forth as the heartless was caught in its chaotic rampage, Pete barely had any balance at all! While Cait sith was still fighting the second eye he'd latched onto he'd also done his best to avoid the tentacles and vines too, as the eye he was on continued to writhe and struggle against him!

Irritated that the heartless was unable to get rid of that one small cat Pete cried out, "what do ya think yer doin'! Get rid of that flea bag right this minute ya useless heartless!"

At this one comment Cait sith's ear flickered as he became further annoyed in moments! As he did he turned around and looked at him enraged as he asked him, "what was that ya called me!?"

In moments Pete stopped as he almost felt like he was looking into the eyes of a monster now! But before he could reply back to him, Cait sith smashed the second eye away with one swipe of his claws making it vanish in moments! "Ha! Take that ya big blinker!" His work done the small cat changed targets as he looked at Pete with red in his eyes as he told him,"now it's time for ya ta have some come uppance!"

This made Pete shiver but not wanting to be intimidated he ordered, "c'mon ya stupid heartless get that shrimp now!"

Immediately at his orders the heartless went to strike the small cat in moments, but as each vine and tentacle moved to strike him down, Cait sith caught each one as he used each as a rope to go further forwards and forwards until!

"Now I got ya!" Cait sith shouted as he leaped forwards and landed right on target unleashing a ferocious barrage of scratches upon the over weight lion!

"Hey! Ow! Ow! Ouch! Hey! Ah!"

As the cries of pain were continued to be heard, everyone felt really awkward and they didn't know what at all to say? But Nozomi then decided to break this silence as she said, "Wow..Cait sith really can be a one man army can't he?"

To this Riku retorted, "yeah...when he's in the right frame of mind!"

Mickey though quickly spoke up as he said, "fella's! I know it's kinda of a weird situation that's happenin' here but we gotta focus! Remember about Kovu!"

In moments hearing him both Nozomi and Riku did remember and looking to him they saw that he was still unconscious and pained, but looking at him a little more closely made Nozomi ask, "your majesty he's looking a lot paler to me! Do you think the poison's going to-"

Mickey replied to her feeling just as worried, "I hope not Nozomi... but we better do somethin' and fast!"

Riku then spoke up just urgently, "I know you're right Mickey, but..." with that he turned as did the others as he asked, " how can we be fast amongst that sea of chaos!"

For then they all saw the countless sea of vines and tentacles continue to writhe uncontrollably and even the other platforms were looking unstable to step on!

Looking at this dangerous sight for a further moment, Nozomi then looked down... what could they do? How could they save Kovu from this? What would be the best way? Then suddenly an idea struck her! It could work! Quickly she turned to the others as she told them, "hey! Guys!" Getting their attentions she told them both, "I've got an idea... and I think we've got the time we need to make it work!" With that she quickly told them what they could do!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the ground some distance away from where the battle was commencing, Kiara watched on with worried eyes... she couldn't see too well, but the sea of chaos she could see was clear. It was a terrible sight and it made her think back to her father and mother... what were they both doing now? What were those enraging spores of darkness forcing them to do? And... she then whispered aloud as her heart ached with unease and heavy worry, "Kovu... everyone... please be all right!" With that she looked to the battle again to see how things would turn out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still scratching away at his fat pole Cait sith cried out, "how do ya like that ya lummox! Nobody calls me a stray, a runt and a flea bag in one day!"

Gritting his teeth Pete then did something loud, "RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR!"

This sudden sound and fright sent Cait sith flying off of his face in seconds as he cried, "ow me ears! That-"

Then Pete stomped his giant paw down as he had Cait sith pinned down to his rocky pedestal! As this occurred the sea of chaos finally ceased as the tentacles and vines finally ceased their throws of chaos. As they did the little black and white cat cried out, "ow! Lay off me ya fatso! Ya-"

Angered bitterly, Pete told him enraged himself, "I'm gonna teach ya for scratchin' me like that! I ain't gonna be takin down by-" Suddenly it occurred to him! Looking up he looked around himself as he asked, "where'd those mutts go!" There was total silence... the lot of them had seemed to have vanished! How could this have happened?!

Cait sith quiet as he saw his comrades had gone thought to himself... the dread set in quick, they couldn't have been eaten could they?! Fallen into the acid or-

"BLAST!"

Suddenly there was a shot of fire magic from seemingly nowhere! It hit one of the eyes of the heartless making it shriek in that monstrous, piercing tone! This immediately took both Pete and Cait sith off guard!

Seeing what had happened Pete called out mad, "where'd that there fiery blast come from! Just what is- !"

"BLAST!" "BLAST!"

The creatures other two eyes were struck this time by a fierce thunder spell and a powerful ice spell!

Once again the creature made another piercing loud shriek and as this happened it confused Pete more, as he couldn't figure out where the attacks had come form at all! Angered bitterly he cried out mad, "where are those runts! I'll-" suddenly the overweight black lion stopped as he saw them! Two coming straight from either side along the floating ring of rocky platforms!

Seeing them both coming, Pete was surprised at first but quickly he regained his composure as he smiled menacingly and laughed, "a sneak attack huh?" Then stomping one paw onto his pedestal, suddenly sprouts appeared on each of the platforms which all quickly opened up revealing different coloured blossoms of blue, yellow and red. As they each appeared Pete cried out, "let see ya chumps survive a massive dose of this!"

With that the flowers all at once all showered each of their deadly pollens across all of the platforms as both keybladers continued running forwards! Cait sith was horribly anxious for them as he thought to himself, '_if they breathe in that stuff like she did before!' _

Pete laughed as he expected them both to collapse almost instantly!... However after some moments he stopped, as he saw that neither of them fell victim to the toxins! How could that be! Growing quickly frustrated he cried out, "oh so that ain't enough for ya huh!? Then take this!" He barked and in moments swarms of tentacles and vines came in again for the attack!

Quickly both keybladers called on their keyblades as the nasty whips all came together to strike them down! However before they could both be touched, suddenly another powerful fiery spell emerged as it blasted into this deadly barrage!

Shocked as this occurred, Pete watched as the two keybladers smashed through the now charred vines and tentacles that turned them into dust in moments! "Hey where'd that blow come from! Where-" then suddenly he realised! Looking up he saw who'd done it!

For there floating in the air was that winged white Tiger cub as she looked on with a fierce look of determination. Pete seeing her was angered but then looking down he watched as his heartless tried to strike both Riku and Mickey as they were coming closer and closer towards the crescent smiled sharp toothed mouth! However what should have stopped them, no longer could. For as the tentacles all came charging in they were all dispatched by Nozomi as she fired her spells at them!

Seeing what was going on, Pete became aggravated even more as he quickly asked, "so that's where ya are huh!?" Then turning around again he commanded, "get that stripy varmit this minute!" With those words decreed immediately the heartless aimed and fired more of its sharp vines straight towards the flying feline!

Nozomi in the air seeing these long projectiles coming straight towards her looked to her friends and quickly she saw it! They were in place! So looking back at the vines that were coming towards her, she smirked as she remarked, "you're fast... but!"

Then suddenly as she said these words a barrage of fire spells emerged from below as they fired from Riku's and Mickey's keyblades, they quickly incinerated the vines and as they did Nozomi finished her sentence, "not good enough!"

With that she moved into position as she flew quickly forwards and then taking her keyblade out with her tail, Riku and Mickey aimed with their own, they all commenced the final part of their attack!

"BLIZZAGA!"

"THUNDERGA!"

"FIRAGA!"

With that the three spells struck simultaneously at the last three eyes of the heartless and as they did in moments! As this happened the crescent smiling mouth of the monster twisted and turned from the pain which finally caused it to open and... there it was! The very core of the monster as it pulsed and beat with dark enraging red spores along with purple smog!

Pete was dumbstruck at what had just occurred and couldn't say anything at all, but Cait sith on the other hand shouted out loud and proud, "that's it! Blast 'im ta kingdom come lads!"

At these words all three keybladers moved in to do just that! Nozomi dove down, while Riku and Mickey leaped from either side of the core as they all at once struck the monster with three piercing powerful strikes! Then turning in the air they once again blasted the core each with their magic! As the three spells came together, their combined powers created the final death blow!

"TRINITY BLAST!"

As this occurred and all of the pedestals started descending down as Pete shouted out loudly,"what!? NO! NNNOOOO!"

In moments as this shout came, the core was annihilated and the monster's piercing loud shriek was heard everywhere as it writhed and twitched in agony as an enormous beating heart emerged, beating quickly away into the night sky!

As they went down Cait sith got himself free from Pete's grip and as he slid out, he mocked him as he pointed saying, "ha! Ya and ya heartless were never gonna be a match fer us ya lummox!"

Hearing this and seeing the small cat was out of his paws, Pete went in for an attack as he cried out angered, "I'm gonna strike ya-!"

But suddenly surprising Pete, Nozomi flew in between them both and as she did Cait sith though at first surprised too, quickly got his act back together as he jumped into the air and spun as he finally landed on her back again! As he did the white Tiger cub smiled to him as she remarked, "you call for a ride!"

In an optimistic mood Cait sith laughed as he told her, "ya read my mind lass!" To which in reply Nozomi laughed too!

Further angered as saw them both on the ground, he started to call out again, "ya think this is some kind of comedy! I'm gonna dash ya both right down to-"

"You're going to do what?" Came a cool tone.

Looking Pete was made silent again as he saw that now alongside both Nozomi and Cait sith were Riku arriving with Mickey, all the keybladers armed and together!

Mickey looking at Pete then told him, "yer outnumbered now Pete! You wanna take us on again!"

Hearing this and seeing his adversaries were all together, Pete knew without the heartless or Hari... he couldn't defeat them on his own! So gritting his teeth he had to admit defeat... for now, "ya're all gonna pay for this!" With that he made his exit as he quickly vanished into a swarm of darkness.

Still in her safe distance, Kiara watched as Pete disappeared and when he did, she quickly approached all her friends as she called out to them, "everyone you did it! You beat that monster and him!"

At this Nozomi couldn't help but smile as she replied, "ha ha! Oh it's nothing Kiara don't worry! We're used to this kind of thing already!"

Quickly though Riku broke up this positive mood as he spoke, "we're still not finished yet, don't ease up!"

Hearing this Nozomi was surprised and before she could ask what he meant she looked in the direction he was looking, where she saw lying on the ground still and unconscious was Kovu upon the platform he'd been laid out on before.

Seeing him immediately both Kiara and Nozomi became distressed, "Kovu!" "Kovu!" They both called out and in moments all of them went to the side of their poor poisoned friend.

As they arrived, everyone could see then that Kovu was terribly, terribly pale... this wasn't good! Looking at him Kiara asked desperately, "Kovu... is he? He can't be can he!?"

Mickey shook his head quickly as he tried to reassure her, "I dunno but... I can get rid of the poison now! Don't worry Kiara!" With that the mouse King jumped back and taking his keyblade into his tail in moments he called out, "Esuna!"

Quickly the calming ailment reliving spell descended down upon the exiled Lion making him glitter and shine with silver white light! Riku seeing his friend decided to add to the King's magic as he called out, "Curaga!"

In moments the healing spell combined with the King's and as it did quickly both Nozomi and Kiara watched with amazed eyes as quickly Kovu's colours returned and his breathing became more soothed and was no longer sounded weak.

Finishing their spells both Riku and Mickey watched quietly with anticipation too as together everyone watched as Kovu flexed his paws. Then he moved his head slightly as he finally opened his eyes!  
Seeing him do this Kiara immediately called out relieved, "Kovu!?"

Hearing her the Outlander Lion blinked as he asked confused, "Kiara...?"

Then immediately Nozomi called out to him too just as pleased, "Kovu!"

Cait sith then chimed in too as he called out, "welcome back to the land of the living lad!"

Finally then hearing their voices too, Kovu quickly got up completely surprised as he looked at them all, he asked cautiously as he might be dreaming, "guys...?"

Smiling glad to see that he was all right again, Riku replied, "hi Kovu! It's great to have you awake!"

Seeing them all smiling Kovu was still confused until remembered about the attack from before! The heartless Pete had sent after him had dispatched him with a poisonous cloud of spore from a huge purple flower. He had also been struck by those horrible sharp vines... looking at everyone he asked, "you all?... You all?... You saved me!"

Mickey nodded as he replied with a smile, "yeah that's right we did!"

Kovu then asked again, "and you all came back for me!" Everyone nodded as they were all mostly amused by his surprise.

The Out Lander lion still though couldn't believe it as he asked, "but why? I mean... after everything that's happened! You all still trust me and believe in me enough to-"

Riku then told him, "of course we trust you! I've already told you this before Kovu... it's because-"  
"You're our friend Kovu!" Nozomi chipped in as she smiled and said, "no matter what's happen, if you've done something bad you can always make up for it!"

Then Cait sith added, "and we already know Kovu mate, you ain't done nothin' wrong anyway so why not help ya!?"

Mickey laughed as he told him, "yeah that's right Kovu! We're all here for ya! Especially when it involves heartless too!"

Kovu was quiet, he still couldn't believe it... not so long ago he felt he was entirely alone in the world and now...!

Kiara then walked over to him as she nudged her head into him as she told him gently and lovingly, "Kovu... you're not alone anymore, I... and the others are all with you now."

Kovu hearing this from her and feeling her touch knew that this wasn't a dream and as he felt her warmth he breathed in deeply and finally smiled too, looking to the princess he loved, then to his friends he told them with grateful happiness in his eyes, "everyone... thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was laughter all around as everyone all ran together, the fighting before seemed now to be nothing but a bad dream! This was the best feeling that Kovu could ever remember feeling for he knew he was cherished by everyone there and as they all ran together they discovered a field of green lush grass beyond the desert planes, there pale white flower petals blew in the wind and butterflies fluttered here and there.

As everyone all felt these positive feelings they were all smiling as they all fell onto the grass to finally rest, Kiara in the meantime had pushed Kovu over as she had playfully pinned him down and as she did the Out Lander licked her on the cheek!

Cait sith seeing this laughed out loud as he said, "oi! Get a room you two!"

This in turn made more laughter come out, Kovu laughing out probably the loudest noticed something as he looked into a small blue shimmering pond next to him and his princess, looking to it he got her attention as he said, "Kiara look at this!"

Hearing him Kiara stopped her laughter and looked confused as she saw him indicate down. As he did this she looked down herself and saw something amazing as he told her what it meant, "we are one."

Having grown quiet by this time, though she was still smiling Nozomi became curious as she asked, "what do you mean by that Kovu? What're you two both doing?" Then looking into the water she was startled!

For there in the water's reflection one half of Kiara's face and Kovu's seemed to have merged together becoming one face! Looking at it as it smiled at her Nozomi shook her head as she said, "huh!? Whoa! What's-"

"What's got you so worked up?" Riku asked confused.

As he walked over and stood next to her Nozomi told him pointing down at the water, "it's the water! The water here! The reflection's mixed up their-"

Then as Nozomi looked into the water herself she saw somehow... Riku's and her faces had meshed together?! What the heck was going on here!?

Riku though not seeing it properly didn't get it as he asked, "the water's mixed up what?"

Nozomi though for some reason was too embarrassed to say what she was looking at, but why though? So quickly she told him almost blushing red, "oh it's nothing! Just forget it! Don't worry about it!"

She then walked away from the water making Riku ask confused,"what's that all about?"

Kiara looking at her own reflection along with Kovu's for a moment continued to smile but then a certain word he'd said struck her, but the Out Lander had got up and still really happy he looked at everyone as he said, "hey guys! Let's get out of here! We'll all run away all together! And start a Pride all our own!"

At this comment Nozomi was distracted from her embarrassment as Cait sith laughed aloud and asked, "a Pride mate! Ya wanna start one with us!?"

Hearing this Kovu responded, "yeah! C'mon don't you guys think that'll be a great idea!?"

Nozomi then hearing this idea couldn't help but laugh a little awkwardly as she told him, "well... that's a nice idea Kovu but..."

"But what?" He asked curious.

Nozomi then told him, "well I mean, look the rest of us! We aren't all Lions though! Well I mean Riku is but... I'm a Tiger, Mickey's a Kangaroo mouse and Cait sith is," then looking to her small rider she couldn't think of anything and so she concluded, "Cait sith."

At this Kovu laughed as Cait sith replied annoyed, "hey what do you mean by that lass!"

However before a potential argument could occur Kovu said, "well I'd say that'd be fine! We'll just have you guys be honorary members!"

Riku hearing this smiled himself as he replied, "well that sounds good to me!" To which in turn Mickey simply smiled happily.

Kiara happy listening to this was glad to hear all her friends were amused by the idea, but had to speak up as she said, "yeah that does sound good... but Kovu..." with that she walked up to him and nudged him softly with her head as she told him, "we all have to go back."

At this the Out Lander was taken aback as replied, "you're kidding! But we're all finally together!"

Kiara though soothed him as she said, "our place is with our Pride... and the others..." looking to her friends she asked them, "you all have other things to do... don't you?"

Seeing that she'd realised Mickey relented as he confessed to the princess, "yeah... sadly, she's right... sorry Kovu."

Hearing this from the Mouse King, Kovu looked to Nozomi and Riku who too looked a little depressed, but Cait sith spoke for them and said, "yeah mate we do... but we'll all still be ya mates! No matter the distance!"

Kovu was quiet as he heard this and then looking to Kiara again she told him further,"that's right... besides if we run away, they'll be divided forever."

Riku then spoke up as he told them further, "... it'll probably be worse than that."

Kovu hearing him turned to look at him along with the others as he asked, "what do you mean?"

Riku then told them, "it's the spores of darkness... their hatred inside them all will drive them to clash together... and when that happens they'll all most likely be destroyed!"

Kiara hearing this was shocked as was Nozomi as she asked, "what but! I mean that should stop by now shouldn't it! We destroyed the source of the spores! So they wouldn't have to-"

Mickey spoke up as he added, "no! Riku's got the right idea!" He was quiet as he then got the right words together to explain, "though we have got rid of the source of the spores, the ones that are left are still going to be lingering over all of them! It'll be driving their hatred to extreme levels... on both sides and the result will be..."

"Horrible!" Nozomi finished for him with terror entering her eyes along with both Kiara and Kovu.

In return Mickey simply nodded and as he did the lioness princess told everyone, "then we need to get going right now! If we don't!" The idea was too terrible to think about!

Nodding himself Riku then told them all, "yeah that's right! We need to move right now!"

Nozomi then got up and ran a little forwards as she told everyone, "well let's not talk about it anymore! Let's just get going!"

Feeling the initiative from his friends, Kovu agreed as he started to run himself, "okay! All right! Come on guys! Let's go!" With that he took off with Kiara running beside him along with Riku and Mickey chasing behind.

With that Nozomi let them go past her as she ran quickly behind Riku and Mickey, as they all went on together Cait sith cried out, "all right lass! Let's do what we do best! Take out more of them heartless and save the day again!"

"You got it Cait sith!" Nozomi smiled with determination.

But as they ran on one thing occurred to Cait sith, "hey lass ya did the plannin' with those lads to take out that big creepy crawler heartless before didn't ya?"

Nozomi nodded as she replied, "yeah that's right why?"

Cait sith then asked her, "well what did ya tell those lads to do to block out the effects of that pollen from those flowers?"

Hearing this Nozomi laughed, "easy!" With that she looked at him as she told him how with a smile, "I told them both to hold their breaths!"


	145. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Part 18

_**Chapter CXLII: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Final Part I**_

The vicious lioness Zira's eyes were glowing with malevolent red light as she stepped forwards into the icy waters of the river that divided the lands. As the rest of her Pride followed her in, they all too glowed with that same rage. For they all knew this was going to be their final stand! Simba was going to pay for the losses they had all suffered for so long! The deaths of Scar and Nuka and even the corruption of their former prince Kovu!

Lightning flashed angrily in the sky above as they all each emerged from the cold muddy waters making it into the Pridelands! A distant thunder then echoed further away somewhere.

Watching from a safe distance, Jona and Hari observed the lions as they all started to ascend the tall hills. All of the Outlanders were covered in muddy water from the neck down, but this didn't bother them as they all walked on, they were almost zombie-like driven by their extreme darkness in-fuelled rage.

Looking at them as they went Jona spoke up, "well looks like nothin's gonna stop these guys now! You really up the dose on 'em didn't ya?"

Hearing her ask this question Hari simply responded, "I only instilled what was demanded by lady Zira, whatever comes of this is of their own will."

Jona listening to this couldn't help but giggle a little as she responded, "aw? So you're sayin' you're just gonna wash your hands off of the whole thing are ya?"

Hari coldly quiet for a moment replied, "if those are the right words you wish to describe it."

Jona laughed again as she told her, "ha! Ha! Ha! Aww you're totally never boring, I reckon I've made the right choice here!"

Hari quiet again didn't answer her as she watched all the Outlander Pride continue on their way, but as they did she decided to ask Jona her own question, "what about you may I ask?"

Confused as she heard this, Jona looked to her as she asked, "about what?"

Hari then asked her, "do you hold no regrets letting them all fight to the death in this state?"

Hearing her ask this Jona thought this was a little surprising, but casually she shrugged her shoulders as she told her, "nah not really..." then looking to them she answered in a more serious tone, "these guys have been wantin' revenge long before I even came onto the scene! And since it is... why should I be the one to quell 'em... besides, havin' yer taste for vengeance at times is almost impossible to quench."

Hari looking at the earring clad lioness said nothing else as she simply looked back to the Pride and saw that all of them had now made it up the hill. Seeing this she knew it was time that they both follow suite, so quietly she led the way as Jona followed after her.

"Hari!"

Hearing this sudden shout both Cheetah and earring wearing Lioness turned around to see their overweight accomplice Pete quickly approaching as he emerged from a portal of darkness, he was heaving and breathing heavily obviously in a huge panic.

Seeing him quickly approach Hari looked on with a blank face, while Jona asked but though already guessing, "oh? I wonder what fire he's come out of?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running hard and fast forwards all desperate to stop the rage in-fuelled madness that was enveloping all those in the Pridelands , the band of keybladers, lion and lioness pushed themselves hard as the stormy rains continued to fall.

As they raced on Nozomi was almost breathless but not from tiredness, it was from worry as she spoke out, "oh please! Don't let us be too late please!"

Riku biting his lip also thought to himself, '_Simba!_'

Cait sith seeing that everyone was worried spoke up as he called out from Nozomi's back, "c'mon mates! Pace yaselves! We'll make it and slam dunk some darn common sense into all of 'em!"

Mickey couldn't help but smile as he said this and so he responded, "yeah I know that we will Cait sith! C'mon fella's!"

With that everyone continued on, however though she was comforted by having all her friends with her and Kovu, Kiara couldn't help but think with worry, '_Dad! Mom!'_

Then when Kovu looked at her he could almost guess what she was thinking as he felt the same anxiety for his own Pride, they had to make it! They had to!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the lions of the Out Lands descended the hill and the storm continued to rage on, below standing on their own Pride Lands, Simba's Pride seemed to have been waiting for them!

The moments when both Pride's laid their eyes on one another, the spores of darkness inside them made all their eyes glow all the more red with ferocity! The other animals of the rich fertile lands sensing this wave of rage all quickly made their way to flee.

Then as they did and the two warring Prides began to gather themselves on either side, a flock of vultures flew overhead as they could sense death was on the horizon upon this plane!

Finally as the last of the frightened animals ran away, the two sides had lined themselves parallel to one another ready and waiting for their leaders to speak, which immediately started to happen as Simba strode forwards looking grand and mighty like the King he was even as the darkness of rage burned in his eyes.

However slightly obscuring this image Timon and Pumba still caught in the spell vented their own frustrations as they both mocked all the Lions of the Out Lands, by swinging their bottoms in front of them to and throw crying out in a childish gesture, "nah! Ne! Na! Na Nah!"

However Zira spoke on from a tall standing rock ignoring the insignificant small mammals as she said, "it's over Simba! I've dreamed of nothing else for years!"

Timon hearing this comment as he now stood upon his companion's head retorted back, "boy does she need a hobby!"

Growling with his rage almost at its boiling point Simba spoke back to her, "this is your last chance Zira! Go home!"

At once replying with a sinister smile Zira told the foolish King, "I am home!" Then at once a furious lightning bolt struck the ground as the thunder echoed out everywhere again as though reflecting the sinister savageness racing in her heart. Then in another swift moment she cried out almost in joy, "attack!"

At once the lions of her Pride all roared loudly revealing their own intent as they all immediately started to run forwards and instantly in response Simba roared back as his own lions ran to intercept them all! With that the fierce bloody battle was initiated!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though she was far away as they all approached everyone could hear Zira's enraged voice cry out, as she commanded her Pride to go on, "go for the eye!" At once a vicious slash was made cutting into the face of another!"Break his jaw!" Another painful attack! "Tenho!" More roars of pain! "Get them! Do what you must!"

At last finally the group of desperate heroes finally arrived upon a cliff's edge that overlooked the battle that was transpiring and as they looked on, it was a horrible thing to gaze on!

For standing where they all were, hardly anyone could tell who was friend or foe anymore! As each lion bit and clawed into another, everyone could hear the cries of pain, anguish and rage all meshing together as one!

Seeing what was happening Kiara spoke out horrified, "this is terrible!"

Nodding fearfully Nozomi agreed as she spoke up, "we've got to do something! We have to stop them!"

Mickey nodded at this himself as he hadn't seen such a horrible battle since-

"Look!" Breaking him from his thoughts Kovu was pointing out to them, "look there! What is that!?"

Then quickly everyone saw what he was pointing to! There on the ground as the lions of both Pride's continued on battling swarms of heartless that were coloured red and raptor shaped had emerged! Now they too were attacking, slashing and ferociously biting away into the enraged suffering Lions!

As everyone looked on though, none of them seemed to even notice heartless! As Nozomi saw another and another attack all of them, she couldn't understand what was happening. Cait sith reflected these thoughts as he cried out, "what're them dimwits doin'!? Don't they all notice they're gettin' gnawed and clawed into by them things!"

However looking on Riku quickly knew the reasons why! "They're caught in the haze of hate just like we were! They're so obsessed with their enemies they're not even seeing the heartless anymore!"

Hearing this in moments there was no time to hesitate as the King announced! "C'mon fella's we gotta get goin'! Now!"

Then without another word everyone quickly descended the cliff edge! As they did Kiara spoke up, "we have to get there fast!"

Nozomi agreed as she spoke up herself, "yeah because if we don't, they're all going to get slaughtered!"

**BLAST!**

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Suddenly a huge burst of burning red energy came out of nowhere sending everyone off their feet in moments!

Getting up quickly on guard in moments, Cait sith stood next to Nozomi as he told her, "lass get on ya stripy legs right now! She's here it's-"

However already seeing with agitation her, she gritted her teeth and spoke out mad, "Hari..."

At once the others too started getting up and as they did all of them watched as the winged Cheetah descended and landed on the ground. As she did she looked on with her cold serious eyes, as she did everyone could see that though there was no expression on her face, just from her aura they could all sense an unyielding intensity.

However standing up to her Nozomi cried out, "Hari get out of our way! We have to stop this battle!"

The Cheetah hearing this gripped her claws into the earth as she replied coldly and fiercely, "I will not allow you to!"

Everyone then finally got on their feet too and as they did they all knew this was turning into a serious situation! But they couldn't spend this time fighting pointlessly themselves!

Riku and Mickey looking to each other, then to Kovu and Kiara quickly came up with something which they put into motion instantly, the both of them quickly ran forwards and lined themselves either side to Nozomi!

As they did this Kovu called out, "guys!"

In moments Mickey told them both, "Kiara! Kovu! We'll distract Hari here and give ya both the chance to break through!"

Hearing this Kiara though called back, "but-"

Riku then told her, "we have the powers to hold her back! But the two of you need to get to that battle ASAP! The more time we waste the more life will be lost!"

Kiara was made silent again as Cait sith told her, "that's right lass! Now don't ya worry! Just leave this heartless lassie to us!"

With that in seconds all the keybladers called upon their weapons in moments and as they did quickly all three of them called out their spells!

"BLIZZAGA!"

"FIRAGA!"

"THUNDERGA!"

In moments the three spells combined together and as they did, Hari flew out of the way and quickly Riku and Mickey launched themselves into the air! Then just before she chased after them Nozomi called out to both Kiara and Kovu, "go on! Get going you two!" With that she took off into the air too!

Seeing them go, Kiara bent her head down feeling so grateful yet so remorseful too, but snapping her out of it Kovu told her, "Kiara! C'mon we've got to go!"

Hearing him as he told her this, instantly the Princess of the Pride lands nodded and with that quickly the two of them started to run forwards!

In the air Hari moved swiftly in the air with her wings as she summoned her own keyblade slicing with it forwards! This attack struck Mickey flying backwards! Seeing Mickey fall to the ground Nozomi cried out anxious, "Mickey!?" Then looking to Hari she bit her bottom lip, she was going to pay for this!

The winged Cheetah turned as Riku moved in as he struck her blade with his! As it grated against hers he bit hard concentrating all his strength towards her!

Hari looking at Riku with her own keyblade in her jaws looked on coldly, then suddenly she moved her eyes down as she spied both Kiara and Kovu running for it. As she did this Riku saw her look a little further forwards beyond the Lion and Lioness but before he had the chance to look at what she was seeing suddenly, "Swift Star Rays!"

A rain of shooting stars raced forwards and as they did in moments Hari suddenly moved dislodging Riku from her blade making the stars nearly hit him! Quickly dodging them panicked he looked up to Nozomi and getting mad he called out to her, "Nozomi! Watch where you're aiming you idiot!"

Annoyed Nozomi didn't have the time for this and responded, "well excuse me! I'm sorry okay?!" Then looking down she spied Hari heading straight for Kovu and Kiara!

"Lass pelt it forwards would ya!" Cait sith cried out loud agitated!

In seconds she replied, "on it!" With that she dove down with her wings helping to drive her forwards! Then arriving quickly in front of her Nozomi told her mad, her blade displayed,"just what do you think you're going to do!"

Hari though was quiet at this aggression as she simply looked down to Kiara and Kovu who had arrived at the edge of a damn made of dead lodged logs and trees, Nozomi though concentrated completely on her arch enemy! She wasn't to going to let her-

**BLAST!**

"AAGGGHHH!"

Shocking her Nozomi looked down and saw that Kiara and Kovu had both been thrown backwards off their feet!

Aching from the earth shattering attack that had been sent at them both Kovu cringed and then suddenly he heard a cry, hearing it he acted in moments, "Kiara!" He called out as he quickly got up and went to her side.

Nudging into her she opened her eyes and smiled though a little painfully, seeing this he was grateful but then looking he saw who'd attacked them both! "Jona!" He growled out angrily!

Hearing this the earring wearing lioness laughed as she replied, "oh yeah! Did you miss me Kovu honey?" Finishing with a wink.

Seeing her do this Kovu knew better then to underestimate her and so he said, "so you've changed sides huh? Found something more powerful than Zira's hatred?"

Jona at this comment smiled arrogantly as she replied, "you could say something like that?"

Kiara now fully awakened looked to Jona herself as she readied herself to move as Kovu spoke again, "and let me guess further... you don't have any intention of letting us get across are you?"

The smile still on her face Jona simply replied, "bingo again..." then she started to glow with that powerful orange light once more and as she did both Kovu and Kiara were ready as the earring clad lioness finished, "now let's get this game started!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back on the treacherous battlefield between Pride Lander and Out Lander it was still horrible as lion slashed and clawed into another lion as the heartless fed even further damage into the turmoil.

As the roars sounded everywhere even Timon and Pumba were still caught in their own enraged state "Ha! Now where's a good one!? Where's a good one!" Timon demanded rubbing his paws together with anticipation.

"Hey Timon!" Pumba called as he aimed and looked at another Lioness to strike down!

"Ha! Great aim Pumba! Now let's get 'em!" With that the Warthog started running at full speed ready to strike!

But suddenly as they were coming in closer and closer for an attack, this Lioness leaped out of the way and as it did they came ground to a halt as they came face to face with a red coloured raptor heartless! This one roared loudly as the both of them came straight at it!

"**RRRRROOOOAAAARRR!"**

Seeing it all at once the rage and hatred that had been dominating the Meerkat and Warthog all but evaporated to be replaced by an overwhelming wave of fear and panic that turned them both pale white!

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

With that they both turned on their hinds and started running for their lives! As they did a trio of the raptors started to give chase after them through the wet battlefield! As they ran Pumba asked aloud terrified, "Timon! What's happenin' what're those things!? And what's this whole ruckus that's happenin'!?"

Timon didn't have a clue either as he answered back, "I got no answers for ya buddy! But I know one thing's for certain!"

"What's that?" Pumba asked curious.

His Meerkat friend told him, "that if you don't speed up we're gonna get turned into appetizers!"

With that another loud roar broke out from another heartless behind them both! As this happened the Warthog ran just a little faster desperate to save his and his friends skins!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back beyond the battlefield the keybladers, lioness princess and Outlander Lion were struggling against two powerful warriors of darkness!

Hari was keeping Nozomi, Riku and Mickey back with her powerful wings and fast burning rays of light that threatened to slice into them if they dared to get too close! While on the ground Jona was easily keeping Kiara's and Kovu's path blocked as she simply created craters and made the ground tremble as they tried to dodge and weave through them!

Landing on the ground almost breathless, Riku spoke up as Nozomi and Mickey landed themselves, "this is getting us nowhere!'

In reply Cait sith replied, "oh yeah! Really obvious there Snowlock Holmes! Tell us somethin' we don't know!?"

Everyone was annoyed as they looked at Hari who simply hovered in the air, her wings were aloft as she looked down on them all, she waited anticipating what their next move might be?

The King quiet looked above at the winged Cheetah for a moment longer before he looked down to see further in the distance, Kovu and Kiara struggling to get past Jona, who was enjoying the struggle she was putting them through.

Looking at them he let his mind think for a moment as he turned down to the ground and then back up into the air and as he did his thoughts twirled around forming something that they could possibly use and... he had it!

Nozomi feeling anxious for Kiara and Kovu herself was desperate to help them and the two Pride's who were suffering farther ahead, "we've got to do something to help Kiara and Kovu! But how are we supposed to get past Hari and Jona at the same time! They're both just-"

"Fella's!"

Quickly distracting Nozomi from her near tones of despair, Mickey got their attention as he told them, "listen I got an idea!"

Hearing this brightened everyone as Cait sith asked him, "ya have Mickey lad!?"

The King nodded as he replied, "yeah! And I'll need ya ta help me with it too Cait sith!"

Nozomi hearing this asked, "really you need Cait sith to-"

The King had to stop her there as he told her, "yeah I will Nozomi! Now please I need ya fella's to quiet down and listen ta me!"

Quickly Nozomi hushed up as she whispered, "oh right sorry!"

Riku then couldn't help but sigh a little, but quickly he too became silent as he listened to what Mickey had to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A slight distance away, Pete watched as Hari and Jona continued to fight on, he could see from where he was that the two of them were doing well in keeping those pesky keybladers and two strays from making it across the barrier of water.

After he'd told Hari and Jona about what had happened it was decided that the two of them would deal with the band of heroes themselves. As he remembered what had been said before a look of uneasiness appeared on his face.

_After everything had been explained Hari was quiet as she lowered her head and replied, "I see..."_

_Jona sighed as she said herself, "well that certainly makes our job a little more tricky doesn't it?" But after a moment she smiled as she relented and said, "but hey? Where would the fun be if it were that easy?" _

_Hari was simply remained quiet as she turned around and started to walk back up the hill and seeing her go, Jona followed after her. As she started to leave Pete asked worried, "Hari what do ya want me ta do about it? Should we-"_

"_You will do nothing," Hari spoke as she hushed him up in moments, looking behind she told him coldly, "just stay back and let me handle them with Jona... you need to stay out of the way so we are not suspected."_

_Hearing this depressed Pete, he couldn't argue against her... she was right and saddened he turned away... then after pausing for a moment he ran away and hid himself away to let both of them handle the rest._

As he thought back to what had happened he wondered if he'd disappointed Hari again... he knew it, he really was useless!

"CHARGE!"

Distracting him Pete looked up shocked to see the sudden surge of battle that was now occurring!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the air suddenly they'd come at her! Both Nozomi and Riku as they leaped into the air! Immediately Hari called out her keyblade again as she went to intercept them both, but as she did suddenly both of them cast out their spells simultaneously together,

"FIRAGA!"

"FIRAGA!"

Immediately both spells aimed straight for her wings but as they did Hari withdrew them making the spells miss them in moments! Heading straight towards the white Lion and Tiger cubs she took out her wings again as she told them both coldly, "the same technique will not-"

"AAAGGGHH!" Nozomi cried out as both she and Riku struck her wings simultaneously and as the two of them did Hari was being pushed back unable to move as both of her wings had been pinned!

Seeing that it had worked Riku looked behind and called back, "Mickey go for it now!"

Hearing him the King quickly responded, "okay!" Then in moments the Kangaroo Mouse leaped forwards into the air and as he did he quickly went straight past Hari!

Nozomi pleased then turned her head as she told him, "go on Cait sith! Go after him!"

"On it lass!" The small crowned feline responded as he quickly ran forwards and jumped from her head making it past the pinned Cheetah and down onto the ground! Arriving next to Mickey the two of them raced forwards as they made it to both Kiara and Kovu!

Seeing them both suddenly come Kovu gladly cried out surprised, "guys!"

Smiling Cait sith replied, "sorry we're late Kovu mate!"

Kiara smiled too truly happy but then Jona spoke up, "oh would ya look at that! More little bunnies for me to play with!"

Looking at her quickly everyone was on guard again and as they became that way, Mickey decided to let her know in his own kind way, "Jona! Ya know ya really shouldn't underestimate us!"

Smirking as she heard this the earring clad Lioness decided to use the direct approach and quickly she headed straight towards the lot of them as she asked aloud almost laughing, "and why's that my little mouse!"

Then flipping back into the air she created a huge wave of power as it stormed forwards straight towards them sending the earth crumbling left and right as she dove down to make an assault from above!

As this wave of power came thundering towards them all, both Kiara and Kovu looked on with widened worried eyes, but Mickey and Cait sith looked on with fierce determination! Then just as it was about to strike them all, immediately Cait sith smacked his paws together and as he did quickly the same yellow shining shielding light emerged blocking the powerful blow from all sides and stopping it in it's tracks in moments!

Shocked as she saw this, Jona had never seen anyone do this and before she could recover, quickly from within the domed shield Mickey launched himself from within it and taking his keyblade by his tail, he made a mighty strong swing that struck Jona in the head making her plummet and crash into the ground!

Amazed at this show of strength both Kiara and Kovu were both breathless in surprise but then landing on the ground again quickly Mickey turned around as he told them all, "c'mon fella's! Let's make tracks!"

Hearing this in moments both Kiara and Kovu recovered as the Lioness princess replied, "ye- yeah! Okay! C'mon Kovu!"

Then at her summons now recovered himself Kovu replied, "right!" With that the lot of them started running!

As they did though Cait sith called out from behind, "oi! Don't leave me in the dust!" With that he ran forwards and quickly leaping he caught onto Kovu's fur and as he did he rode him as the lot of them headed straight for the watery damn bridge!

On the ground Jona recovering from the blow Mickey had given her shook it off as she remarked, "wow! That pip squeak's actually got a sting in his tail!" Then looking up she saw them all heading straight to the bridge! This wasn't good! So quickly she sped after them all!

Making it to the edge finally Mickey, Kovu and Kiara started to run across it, though as they did it was clear that this bridge was not going to hold on forever as one of the logs almost dislodged as they all jumped over or ran around it!

Quickly coming to a halt at the end of her side Jona watched them all escape across and as they did she didn't like the look of this bridge and decided, "I don't think crossin' is gonna be an option here..." Then looking as they all vanished from sight, the Lioness simply sighed as she remarked, "well... Emerald eyes certainly ain't gonna be pleased!" With that she turned around to see what was occurring between the last of the keybladers.

Still struggling against Hari who hadn't been able to summon out her wings properly again, spied what had happened and looking at the two obstacles who were still holding her back she looked on even more fiercely as she uttered, "release me!"

To which Nozomi responded almost mockingly, "not happening!"

As she said these words, Hari's eyes narrowed and as this happened Riku noticed suddenly that her wings had started to glow brightly with scarlet red light and as this happened he realised what it meant!

Then it happened before he and Nozomi knew it, as Hari's mechanical wings came apart and as they did the two of them went backwards. As this occurred the lines of wire, metal and light fan material feathers all quickly formed into dozens of swords!

Riku knew what was coming next and quickly he dove in the air and using his hind legs he kicked Nozomi, striking her to the ground!

"Oww! What was-" Nozomi then stopped as she saw in the air Riku had been ensnared as the lethal red burning tornado came forth as Hari cried out in her cold voice, "_Kali de dola Maelstrom!_"

In moments the swords all went here there and everywhere and in this stormy place Riku did his best to dodge and evade each of the swords against the ferocious wind that hindered him but suddenly, "AHH!" A blade struck him! Then another! And another! And-

It was terrible what Nozomi was seeing in front of her eyes and trembling she cried out distressed in horror as the onslaught continued, "RIKU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile across the bridge both Timon and Pumba had come to the end of the line as in front of them was a huge wall of rock and now there was nowhere for them to climb or go! For in front of them the heartless had them completely surrounded!

Shivering Timon had jumped off of Pumba's back as he had his arms and back against the wall while Pumba had bent down with his hooves over his head shivering in total terror!

The creatures were coming in closer and closer, hungry for the taste of two hearts smothered in the delicious emotion of fear! They licked their lips as their hungry growls escaped their throats as they prowled closer and closer...

Looking around terrified trying to find anything that would help him make these creatures back off, Timon looked here there and everywhere before he settled upon one potential weapon!

Getting back up on Pumba he took his tail in both hands and pumping it up like a gun he aimed it at the heartless as he told them all, "don't anybody move! This thing's loaded! I'll let ya have it!" With that he aimed!

However the heartless paid no heed to this as they simply carried on their approach! Smell didn't bother these things one bit! Timon though kept trying, "I mean it! You'll really get it!" Still nothing they were coming! "I'm ready ta rip ya one! I... I uh..." he gulped, that was it! They were totally out of options!

"Strike Raid!"

In moments a golden keyblade came spinning in from nowhere and as it did it dashed into all the heartless sending them off their feet in moments! Then as this occurred quickly catching the blade with his tail again the King came in as he cried out, "Thundaga!" Then quickly the heartless were all electrified and all burst into atoms in moments!

Surprised into silence Timon then laughed out loud as he said, "talk about yer winds of war!"

Then arriving quickly breathless Kiara asked, "Timon! Pumba!"

Looking both Warthog and Meerkat saw that the Princess of the Pride Lands, Kovu, Mickey and Cait sith come! Seeing her the two of them called out simultaneously, "Kiara!"

"And us mates!" Cait sith announced as he also added, "sorry for the delays!"

Timon then replied to him, "well it's a welcome one I'll tell ya that!"

Anxious though Kiara asked them, "are you both all right!? Are you-"

Pumba then spoke as he told her, "it's total chaos out there Kiara! We were all fightin' and stuff but it's... and then those heartless things came in and -!"

Then stopping him from babbling on, Timon summed it up, "it's a total mess out there! And all I know everyone's is just seein' red! And they're not-"

"RRROOOAAARRRR!"

Turning then everyone saw what was happening as a huge tide of the Lions were now coming all over Simba as the heartless too were coming clawing and pushing him over!

"Father!" Kiara called out distressed!

Kovu then spoke up as he led the way, "c'mon! We've gotta hurry up!' With that everyone followed closely behind him along with Timon and Pumba!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing the damage that the heartless and troops had done as he was now laying on the floor, Zira spoke as she said grinning with menacing anticipation, "Simba... you're mine!"

With that she began to approach him and as she did, the heartless and her Pride left him be... the final blow was instructed to be done by their leader! As the King went to get back up again immediately Zira ran straight over as she struck him down again!

As this occurred instantly all the other Lions on both sides stopped! Even the heartless were now simply prowling as they circled them all waiting for the outcome that was soon to occur!

Getting back up again, Simba had his teeth bare as both leaders eyes were burning with the darkness of rage as they stared down one another, snarls and roars were escaping their throats. Standing where they all were the heartless could all sense it! Their prey would all soon be theirs! Circling around each other with hostility... it was time! Both of them moved their sharp claws back! The final blow was now!

"Stop it ya dummies!"

Immediately at that moment Kiara and Kovu leaped forwards as they came between the King and Queen of the two separate Prides! Then following closely behind them both Mickey and Cait sith arrived as did Timon and Pumba. Silent they all watched from the sides and waited to see how things would play out.

Stopping him in his tracks, the rage for a brief moment faded from Simba's eyes as he asked surprised, "Kiara!?" Looking to her father with fierce determination, she stood her ground as Kovu stood behind her, looking just as fiercely at his own mother.

"Kovu!?" She spoke angrily towards her former heir, "move!"

The rage then slowly creeping back, Simba told his daughter, "stand aside!"

Kiara then told him with all her emotions in her voice, almost making her tremble, "daddy this has to stop!" Simba looked at her again surprised as the red light once more began to flicker away slightly around his irises.

Zira then told Kovu, "you're even weaker than I thought! Get out of the way!" She almost shouted as the darkness of hate only burned more fiercely in her eyes.

However her son answered back determined, "you'll never hurt Kiara! Or Simba! Not while I'm here!" At these words Zira almost hissed in agitation.

Simba then spoke again as he told his daughter, the darkness nearly returning, "stay out of this!" An angry growl escaping his lips as he finished.

Kiara keeping her ground then told her father, "a wise King once told me, we are one!" Then looking to the side for a moment she continued as she lamented, "I didn't understand him then," finally she looked up to that King again as she told him finishing,"now I do."

Simba hearing his own words being reflected back to him, almost couldn't believe his ears and immediately he started to try and refute it as he said, "but... they-!"

"Them? Us?" She asked sadly appalled by those words, she then told him as she looked around, "look at them! They are us! What differences do you see?"

With that Simba looked from her and then back at the other lions of both Prides and as he did look at them the darkness in his eyes, dimmed more and more as did all the rest of the Lions, as they all saw it too. That there was no difference, though they were all beaten and made soaking from the rain and fierce battle scars... they were all the same! Colours, eyes, noses, paws, bodies, tails everything!

Realizing this as they all finally saw each other in that one awakening moment brought a silence of revelation as everyone stared at one another... Pumba and Timon were utterly surprised too while Cait sith standing next to Mickey couldn't help but comment quietly, "I'd say that lassies done real well there!"

To which in return Mickey couldn't help but smile too... everything was going to be all right! He was sure of it!

Simba looked at his daughter with widened eyes as she smiled at him kindly as he finally acknowledged this within himself and as he did he closed his eyes and the sun began to shine as the rain stopped. Then in the next moment when he opened his eyes... the darkness had all but vanished leaving only a kindly happy love and joy.

Seeing this happen Kiara was so glad and immediately she moved her head forwards as her father moved his own head to her, allowing them both to hug each other as they'd finally reconnected again. Kiara had got through to him and had broke the darkness of hatred inside him and all those present.

Zira was furious the darkness hadn't vanished from her at all and immediately she instructed, "Vitani! Now!"

However her daughter had awakened from the darkness too and instantly she responded, "no! Mother!" Then looking at her brother standing next to Kiara, she made her choice as she told Zira further, "Kiara's right!" With that she walked over to them and stood next to Kovu and said, "enough!"

The other Lions of the Out Lands Pride seeing her go all looked to one another...

Zira though not noticing them do this told her daughter, "if you will not fight!Then you will die as well!"

Hearing this the Lions of her Pride were taken aback and immediately they all knew which side they wanted now! Looking to either side of her, Zira saw startled that her own Pride was going straight to Simba's side! Aggravated she called out to them all, "where are you going!? Get back here!"

None of them would and instantly Simba spoke up for them as they all came, "let it go Zira! It's time to put the past behind us!"

Immediately the former leader growled angrily as the heartless all gathered behind her, viciously roaring and moving to the beats of hate within her heart. Finally then Cait sith and the King joined Simba and as they did the little feline called out, "just give it up ya daft banshee! Yer all washed up!"

Hearing this Zira laughed as she replied, "washed up! I'll show you who's washed up!" Then gripping her claws into the ground she tilted her head up as she made an almighty roar!

"RRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the air Riku was continuing to be struck by the swords that Hari had brought out and Nozomi was looking on horrified down below and again she cried out, "Stop it! Leave him alone! Hari!" Immediately then she flew into the air as she went to go into the whirlwind to try and help Riku out of this terrible situation, but the wind sent her back to the ground with a crash! Getting up painfully Nozomi looked on terribly pained, there was nothing she could do! Nothing!

In the air Riku suffered horribly as he was struck for what seemed like forever and then suddenly it stopped and looking up aching he saw Hari in the air and in another second she struck him down with her own keyblade as her wings joined her back again.

Riku quickly fell in the air and as he did immediately Nozomi took off again as she flew in the air and called out, "Riku!" Instantly then she caught him with her paws and descending quickly she lay him down. Standing over him she asked quickly, "Riku can you hear me! Oh please be okay! Please!"

Landing on the ground herself Hari looked on coldly at the scene and after a further moment Jona walked over as she said, "oh? Looks like you've caused a scene haven't ya?"

Hari was silent to this question and seeing her do this, Jona giggled as she remarked, "shall we go over and delight ourselves?"

Silent for a further moment Jona finally got a reply, "if you so wish...though you failed didn't you?"

"Uh... yeah I did," to which Hari simply only stared at her in a disapproving way... then after saying nothing for what seemed like eerily too long, Jona replied feeling a little awkward, "uh okay it's all fine then huh?... I'm gonna go over and check on them two!" With that she walked over as Hari simply looked over her shoulder as she sensed something was changing in the air.

Nozomi looking over Riku was horribly upset as he wasn't moving! She didn't know what to do! Would spell even work! What was there she could? Then suddenly she heard a crunch in the earth, looking she saw who it was, "Jona!" She said angrily.

Smiling Jona told her, "that it is!" Then seeing the angry look on her face she told her, "oh honey don't look at me like that! I'm not the one who did the damage am I?"

Nozomi then demanded from her, "why!? Why did you join Hari!? How could you betray Kovu like that!? I thought you were our friend!?"

Quiet as she heard this, the golden eyed lioness told her then simply, "I felt like it! Besides I never said I didn't like being with you did I?"

Nozomi still not understanding then told her, "and I promised you, you'd be able to return back with me and the others! Didn't you-"

"It's not as simple as you think it is!" Jona told her harshly, a little fed up of her whining then seeing that she'd been able to make her be quiet she told her, "I'm simply living by the age old saying of '_survival of the fittest,_' in my life you have to be the strongest or be with them or you won't make it!"

Nozomi hearing this listened on as Jona said, "and you and your pals to me... you're not strong! That gal there," with that she looked to the Cheetah who continued to look away into the distance, Jona had a look of complete seriousness on her face as she looked back to the Tiger cub and finished,"she is strong, far more then you know."

Hearing her logic Nozomi though still couldn't understand it, "but that doesn't make any sense! If you're living by that rule! Then why did you advise me with your words back then with that roots of hatred! Wouldn't it be better if the heartless had got us like you wanted!"

At this Jona paused as she looked at her, Nozomi... she reminded her so much of him... but then shaking her head she had her eyes closed as she smiled looking away, "I was in a generous mood..."

Angered Nozomi then spoke out, "I can't believe you! You or Hari! How can you both be so cruel! Serving the darkness like that and hurting innocent people! How can you-"

Jona then turned her back on her as she told her, "because in this life... those of us who are born with certain powers... we have those who chase after us"

Nozomi hearing these words paused as she remembered from a distant dream, '_But such powers can lead to great strife, especially those…who chase after them…' _How did Jona? -

"Ugh!" Turning at this sound Nozomi looked and saw Riku was moving! Going to him she called out urgently, "Riku!"

With that done Jona walked away from her and just as she did suddenly in the air-

"RRRRRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

As that sound rang out Jona looked to the distance and then to Hari who immediately had taken wing and as she did, she flew into the distance. Seeing her go the earring clad lioness couldn't help but murmur, "oh I wonder what little party trick she'll be dishing out this time?"

Then looking behind herself she saw Nozomi had called out her keyblade and was quickly tending to Riku with a 'Curaga' spell and seeing this, she decided it was time to make her exit. So quickly she ran running to where she knew Pete would be...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the sound of this roar everyone was stunned into silence, not understanding what was going on when suddenly out of nowhere overhead emerged a red hued Cheetah with metallic wings!

Looking at her Simba had never scene anything like her as he asked, "who is-"

"Hari!" Zira spoke up to her dark ally.

Hearing her name being mentioned the Cheetah bowed her head as she replied, "yes... what is it you wish of me, my lady Zira?"

Immediately she told her, " I want you to grant me all the dark power you have! Give me the strength to smite these fools from the face of the earth!'

Hearing this Kiara, Kovu Mickey and Cait sith knew this wasn't good! Quickly the Mouse King spoke up as he said, "no you can't do that! If you do then-!"

"Silence!" Came Zira's enraged voice, looking to the Mouse King for a moment she demanded a second time turning again, "Hari! Grant me that power now!"

Looking at her coldly with her green eyes the Cheetah was silent... then closing them she opened up her wings fully as she stood in the air. In moments her wings glowed with her vibrant red electrified angry light and as it did the heartless that were on the ground quickly dissolved into darkened spores! Then all those that were spread across the land all ascended into her!

Then in another moment as everyone watched on horrified a red darkened light shone from her wings that covered Zira and in moments of it touching her the evil lioness laughed loudly, "HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Her form then twisted and turned as it became bigger and bigger! Everyone seeing this were all horrified as they all ran a distance as she became enormous!

Now riding on Kovu's back Cait sith demanded, "just what's happenin here!? What's that Hari lass got hidden! A bloomin' growth ray!"

Mickey then told him, "I think it's worse than that! It's the power of hatred and darkness melded together in one livin person and it's-"

"RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"

Turning back everyone looked on in horror as standing there was Zira... transformed! Her skin was now coloured darkly with a red spiked metal helm upon her head, along her back were also red spikes descending right down to her whip like tail! Upon her paws were also red gloved like pieces of armor and also along her waist, if anyone could see her they would have mistaken her as a beast from hell!

Everyone shuddered as they looked at her as she opened her eyes, the red irises that she had once had, had been replaced by chilling pure yellow glowing orbs like a heartless!

Hari seeing her work was done flew away further into the air as the creature spoke down to all those below her, " I will never let the past go!" Then aiming one of her claws she spoke further as she took aim, " this is for you Scar!"

Kiara then saw with horror, Zira aiming straight for her father! But quickly she shouted out, "dad no!" Then quickly she shoved him, pushing him out of the way of the attack as it came straight at her!

"Kiara!" Simba cried out horrified.

"Kiara no!" Kovu cried out!

Immediately the Lioness Princess was grabbed by his mother and was taken high into the air and brought face to face with the horrific hate filled beast!

Seeing what she had caught Zira laughed, "what's this only a Princess!" Kiara shivered as she was forced to look at her and then suddenly she heard her say, "oh have I got a delight for you!"

With that she moved her paw towards her chest with Kiara still held tightly in it! As this happened Kovu ran forwards as he cried out, "what're you doing stop!"

But then he was held back as Mickey and Cait sith blocked his way and said, "Kovu!" "Kovu mate ya can't!"

Then suddenly there was a shining light from behind them and looking everyone saw what Zira had done, upon her chest was an enormous purple gem like stone and in its centre Kiara was looking out through it terrified!

Everyone was in shock at this but Zira amused by this spoke up, "now you will have the excellent torture of sitting back and seeing all you love being destroyed!" Then looking to Simba she aimed gaze straight at him as she finished, "just like what had been done to me!"

Manic laughter then filled the air again and as it did Hari decided that her presence was no longer needed and quickly she flew back into the distance where a better observation could be made with her fellow accomplices.

For this was now a truly terrible situation... with Kiara imprisoned and everyone there helpless... this truly was a day of darkness for all...


	146. The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Final

_**Chapter CXLIII: Divided, The Conflict Upon The Pridelands Final Part II**_

"Urgh..." Riku spoke as his eyes slowly opened themselves. He felt a dull aching sensation all over his body, however it was lessening by the second... but what had-

"Riku!"

Hearing this voice, he gasped as he recognised it and immediately he got himself up! Looking he saw who had called to him, Nozomi. Looking at her Riku saw that she had a look of worried relief on her face, "Nozomi?" He asked but quickly he stopped himself as it seemed to him that she'd been crying! But why-

"You idiot!" She cried out frustrated, shocked at this immediately the white Lion cub felt a sensation of irritation quickly rise up within him, but before he could reply the tiger cub continued, "what were you thinking!? Charging into Hari's attack like that! Don't you remember what she's done before!"

At these words Riku stopped again as he remembered properly about what had happened leading up to this. Hari's sword Maelstrom attack... the pain he'd been exposed to was beyond words... the blazing red power had pierced him all over, it had felt like he would have been ripped apart.

Quickly after remembering, he looked down as he finally understood why Nozomi was reacting this way. Feeling guilty he couldn't help but smile a little sadly as he told her, "...looks like I didn't did I? " then looking to her he asked, "I just caused you more trouble didn't I?"

Looking at Riku as he said this Nozomi felt now bad too, but she continued on, "yeah you did... you idiot! If the Curaga spell hadn't worked, I don't know what..." then she asked him, "why did you have to do that!? Why put yourself in harm's way to-"

"Because I wanted to save you!" Riku told her strongly stopping her in her tracks, he looked at her with his own determination in eyes as he added, "you've saved me and the King so many times... how could you not expect me to do anything for you!"

Nozomi hearing this was silent, inside she couldn't help but feel touched somehow but she still had to insist, "but... but... I, I don't like seeing you get hurt like this! It hurts me inside!"

Hearing this Riku didn't quite understand what she meant by that as he asked her, "hurts you inside, what do you mean? Why would you-"

"Why?! What do you think you dumb snowball! It's because I-" suddenly she stopped... she what? What was she going to-

"RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"

Suddenly a huge sound blasted everywhere, distracting them both immediately the two cubs turned around and saw a shocking sight! A huge dark shaped lioness creature with red armour covering its body along with red spikes aligning its tail.

The two of them stared at the creature dumbfound until Nozomi cried out, "what the heck is that thing!?"

Looking at it Riku had quickly recovered from his sensation of shock, for gazing at the creature he could feel the power of darkness emanating from it!... his eyes narrowed down as he realised what had happened, that she'd done this!

Nozomi still staring at the monster was horribly puzzled when suddenly running past her Riku called out, "Nozomi come on! The others need us!"

Recovering then as she saw him run, the white tiger cub quickly replied, "r, right! Okay!" With that she took off as she followed after him. As she ran though she was puzzled inside... what was she about to say back there?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh! Look out! Look out! Look out!" Cait sith cried out madly in panic!

"Huh!?" Hearing him the Out Lander quickly reacted as he leaped out of the way of an incoming sharp clawed paw! Running hard and fast Kovu looked behind him as he saw the enormous evil grinning face of his mother as she had tried to attack him and Cait sith!

Looking at her Kovu had an expression of extreme agitation! For together with Cait sith, Mickey and Simba the four of them had distracted Zira, stopping her from going after her former comrades and that of the Pride Lands.

However attacking her had been impossible, for though she was an enormous creature she was also very agile! Any attack from he or Simba's claws and the one Keyblade that the king possessed had done nothing! Her whole body seemed to be invulnerable!

But looking past her face, Kovu looked to her chest as he saw Kiara still within her purple cage. Looking to her he could see that she was slamming the walls of the crystal as she seemed to be crying out something to them all. However even her voice was silenced... but her pain and fear was clear for all those to see.

Looking at her he whispered aloud to himself, "Kiara..." then looking away he was hurting horribly inside... how could they save her?

"Kovu!" "Cait Sith!"

Suddenly two familiar voices cried out, turning quickly Kovu saw running opposite to him were both Mickey and Simba as they too were avoiding, the other attacking paw of Zira's.

Looking at them both Kovu called out to them, "Mickey! Simba!"

Then suddenly as he called out to them all, the enormous monster stopped as now the band of heroes were now gathered in one spot! Seeing this Zira cried out, "I have you!" Then at once she lifted up her right paw and in moments her claws became razor sharp as they started firing forwards in a huge hail like cannonballs!

As all these sharp blades came running forwards towards them all Cait sith panicked again as he cried out, "LADS!"

Hearing this loud shout the Lion King turned and saw what was coming and immediately he shouted out, "everyone dodge now!"

Then quickly as the blades smashed and impaled themselves into the land everyone did their best as they all quickly leaped and jumped out of the way, left and right as this hellish rain continued to descend!

Holding on for dear life Cait sith couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so panicked! Then as he turned his head he saw one sharp clawed heading straight at him and Kovu!  
Horrified he shouted out madly, "agggh! Incoming!"

Hearing this shout Kovu looked back and saw terrified there was no time for him to dodge! Mickey too hearing the shout as he spun in the air and landed shouted out, "fella's!"

"FIRAGA!"

Immediately the missile claw was blasted away and disintegrated in moments!

Stopping as he covered his face from the dust as it was sent left and right, Kovu moved his paw away and saw who'd come to the rescue them at the last moment!

There breathing hard standing just a slight distance from behind Zira's legs, Riku spoke finally as he dismissed his keyblade for a moment, "we're just in time!" Then quickly beside him Nozomi quickly appeared too though she was a little breathless.

Seeing them both in moments Mickey cried out happily, "Riku! Nozomi!" Just as pleased to see them even Kovu and Simba couldn't help but smile too!

However Cait sith recovering from a near heart attack couldn't help but shout out mad, "ya dafts! What took ya so long!"

Sensing who'd done the attack Zira turned as she spied the small white lion and tiger cubs, looking at them both she whispered, "so..." then turning in seconds facing them both she spoke bitterly, "more pests to deal with!?"

Looking at her angered face, Nozomi felt chilled inside but then she too saw Zira's chest and Kiara standing captive within the purple crystal! Alarmed she cried out, "Kiara!"

Ignoring this outburst Zira murmured almost in a sinister purr, "well I suppose I have no choice... " With that she raised up another fierce weapon of her's, her tail! As she held it quickly poised over both of these tiny nuisances, she cried out filled with bloodlust, "I will smite you right here!" With that she turned as she swung her tail as it was launched at them quicker than the eye could blink!

"Guys!" Kovu cried out alarmed as the dust was sent flying left and right!

Quickly though as it settled, Nozomi and Riku had vanished! Everyone was startled as they tried to look for them when suddenly, "Swift Star Rays!"

At once glittering comets of lights raced through the air as they struck into Zira's crystal! Kiara inside her cage was startled as she shielded her eyes, then quickly they vanished as they hit the glistened surface leaving her unscathed. However irritated as she felt a slight sting, Zira turned aggressively and saw the tiger cub descending in the air with wings outspread!

Nozomi in the meantime having launched her attack saw it had no effect and so cried out, "oh no it didn't work!"

In the air as he made his way back down to the earth himself Riku cried back to her, "well what do you expect!? It'll take more than that too-"

Hearing him stop in mid sentence as she went to follow him down Nozomi called out to him, "Riku?" Looking she could see his eyes were huge, alarmed by this she called out,"what's wrong!?"

From where he was Riku could see something shining along Zira's back but before he could dwell on it suddenly Zira cried out, "take this!"

Quickly Zira went to strike them both with a fast swipe of her claws! Once again the two of them evaded as they landed on the ground and started running away at full speed! Seeing that this attack hadn't worked, Zira resorted to her hellish razor sharp claw rain again!

Dodging left and right as they were now being made into target practise Nozomi cried out, "oh no! No! No! No! Whoa!" With that she leapt out of the way of one particularly sharp claw that nearly impaled her!

"Nozomi!" But Riku was in no position to assist her either as he was just barely avoiding his own impending missiles!

Looking on from the distance as Nozomi and Riku were struggling now instead of them, Kovu, Simba, Cait sith and Mickey simply on stared on. The King of the Pride Lands then spoke as he said, "this is terrible! We've got to do something!"

Anxious Kovu spoke as well, "I know! But how!? If we go into that we'll just be caught up in that chaos too!"

Irritated Cait sith cried out, "yeah real obvious there Kovu mate! Now stop stain' the obvious and get to some ideain'! We can't leave that Snow Drop and Banshee lass ta become kebabs!"

Mickey had been quiet this whole time as he watched the battle unfold between Nozomi, Riku and Zira. Carefully observing them he'd noticed something in the white lion cub's eyes... he knew from where he was standing he'd seen something! So looking at his comrades struggling and then at his friends who were with him... he had an idea!

Turning to everyone he called all their attention, "fella's! I got a plan! But I need ya all ta listen ta me!"

Stopping them in their tracks everyone looked to him and as they did Cait sith felt an urge of excitement well up within him and as he did he spoke aloud quietly, "and I bet it's gonna be a good one!"

Still running away Nozomi and Riku continued to dodge left and right, as they did Zira had now started to chase after them herself! This was terrible for them both! As they zipped left and right desperate not to be hi,t it was looking more and more hopeless for them!

Looking back Nozomi turned her gaze to Zira, then shifting her gaze down she saw Kiara again, staring at her she saw her look on with anxiety and horror. Looking at her friend she became just as sad and anxious for her! They couldn't do anything!

"Nozomi!"

Snapping her out of her thoughts the white tiger cub looked to Riku as he told her, "get it together! We can still do something if we just-"

"Now I have you both!" Zira shouted out sinisterly with glee!

Looking back to Zira the both of them saw she had turned again as she now had her tail aimed and it was heading straight towards them both in a huge looming arc!

Quickly they turned ready to jump out of the way! But quickly they came to a halt as they both saw clearly that there was no where for them to go! For now they were at the edge of the dam and below it there were ferocious crushing waters!

Turning again they saw the tail coming straight at them both! There was nothing else for them to both do except, "jump!" Nozomi cried and with that she and Riku did.

In moments they were in the air as the tail barely missed them both!

"Good call!" Riku called out to her!

Shaking her head Nozomi replied, "no it's not!"

For now over them both Zira had aimed her paw again as the claws were ready to rip them apart! This left them sitting ducks in the air!

Licking her lips Zira spoke fiercely with a smile, "you're mine!"

"THUNDAGA!"

Suddenly the powerful spell struck Zira from behind her head! As this occurred she turned and saw sailing through the air was that pesky kangaroo mouse again!

Seeing him with his keyblade held tightly in his tail Nozomi and Riku called out, "your majesty!"

Mickey then cried out mad, "come and get us ya big bad bully!" With that he threw another spell at her, "Blizzara!" With that the ice spell struck Zira in her right eye!

Irritated at this as it stung she cried out, "why you!" Then Mickey spun in the air as Zira tried to strike him in the air!

"Hey Zira!" Suddenly another voice cried out distracting her, looking beyond Mickey as he fell in the air there standing on the barren earth was Simba! He looked at the menacing lioness of darkness with fierce determination in his eyes and as he did he looked to her chest and to his daughter. Looking at her as she stared at him with worry and desperateness he thought to himself, '_Kiara hang on..._' then he spoke, "you don't wanna bother with these small prey! I'm your target!..." Then backing off he finally added, "now come and get me!" With that he started running as Mickey landed and started running with him.

Seeing them go, Zira was quiet before she felt the rage in her heart race and as it did she murmured, "indeed you are..." with that she went straight after them both!

As they were both chased away Nozomi called out, "Mickey! Simba!" However they couldn't hear her as they ran into the distance, looking at them for a further moment Nozomi turned to Riku as she asked, "what're they doing!? Why would they-"

"Riku! Nozomi!" Suddenly distracting them both the two cubs saw Kovu quickly approaching them with Cait sith riding on his back.

Seeing his two comrades the small black and white crowned cat called out, "hey! Snow drop! Lass! How ya both hangin'!"

However getting straight to the point Riku replied, "fine but what's going on here!? Why're Simba and Mickey both-"

Kovu interrupted him as he told him, "they're distracting Zira!"

Hearing this info Nozomi asked, "what, but why? Why would they both-"

"Cause Mickey mate had a thought that Riku spotted somethin' on that Zira monstie there! And he reckons he might all have a chance ta win it... if he's got it right!"

Riku hearing this was surprised, Mickey had noticed? But then thinking back to the past... he smiled, it was only natural.

However Nozomi was surprised, Riku had seen something? So looking to him she asked, "Riku...? Did you see something?"

Looking to everyone who looked back at him with anticipation, he bowed his head as he told them all, "I think I saw..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring on at the battle from a very safe away distance, Hari was quiet and just a little distance away behind her were Pete and Jona who were silent too.

However seeing the damage and intensity that Zira was causing, Pete couldn't help but break the silence,"Wow! That Zira's really somethin'! She's got them punks on the ropes!"

Jona concurred, "yeah she certainly has! The darkness inside her is turned up to the max now! I knew she always had a power waiting to be exposed and exploited!"

Pete hearing this asked her, "ya did?"

Jona simply smirked, "yeah! That's why I stuck around with her all this long... after all those of the darkness were always the strongest in my home world."

Pete hearing this little piece of info was curious but before he could ask anymore details about it, "it is near."

Looking to her Jona and Pete were quiet, but his curiosity got the better of the over weight lion as he asked her, "what's near there Hari?"

Closing her eyes the red hued Cheetah turned to look at her accomplices as she told them both, "the conclusion..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continuing to evade as they jumped left and right, both the mouse King and Lion king were desperate not to be struck by any of Zira's claw missiles or her vicious tail! As they ran forwards Simba called to him as he leapt, "Mickey!"

Hearing him he turned as he continued to hop away, answering, "yeah Simba!"

"Do you think-" looking ahead he saw he needed to quickly turn a corner and immediately both him and Mickey did just that as they rounded from a large rock! As they did this, Zira quickly followed after them! Then finally after a moment getting his concentration back Simba could continue on, "do you think they've thought of something yet!?"

Mickey was quiet as he continued to dodge as he thought to himself... looking to Simba he was about to finally answer, but then something caught his eye, turning he saw a sight that quickly brought a smile to his face, with that he gave his answer,"I'd say yes!"

Behind Zira now racing at full speed catching up fast was Riku, Nozomi with Cait sith on her back and finally Kovu! All of them had their target in their sights! Zira's tail!

Looking at it with full concentration as it continued to swing away, Nozomi knew she had to focus with her friends, she remembered the plan in her mind as they ran on.

_Looking to everyone who looked back at him with anticipation, he bowed his head as he told them all, "I think I saw something along Zira's back."_

"_You did?" Nozomi asked curious. _

_Kovu then asked, "what did you see exactly?" _

_Riku then told them all, "I think I saw the focal points of her power... three spots all together." _

_Cait sith surprised asked, "ya had the time to count 'em lad?"_

_Annoyed Riku replied, "I said 'think'... but anyway, if we all attack those points at the same time... swiftly then maybe-" _

"_She'll be finished," Kovu spoke as he ended Riku's sentence for him. _

_Riku simply nodded, Cait sith then spoke as he said, "that sounds like a slam dunk plan ta me! So why don't we-"_

"_Kovu?" Nozomi asked curious as she interrupted her small black and white rider. _

_Hearing her the Out Lander Lion asked, "yes Nozomi?" _

_Feeling a little bad that she had to bring it up now, Nozomi asked her question, "are you all right with this idea... attacking your mother?... Can you do that?"  
Kovu hearing this felt a sting in his heart at this question as he thought to the past... but seeing Kiara in his mind's eye he told her with fierce determination, "well I can't deny it's going to be difficult... but Kiara needs us! And I know this now... Zira's... too wrapped up in the darkness of rage, she can't ever emerge from it... we have to stop her." _

Remembering that resolve she saw, Nozomi knew she had to be strong and swift for this! They had to save Kiara and the Pride Lands! With nothing holding them back!

"All right lads get ready do a mighty big leap!" For the tail was now still and straight in their sights! Then it threw itself left, then right and left again, and finally again it stopped! "All right lads now!"

With that everyone one by one leapt forwards in a fast row as they each started to hurriedly climb Zira's tai,l digging in their claws! As they all darted in between each of her red spikes she continued to move on ferociously not noticing them in the slightest!

Climbing higher and higher trying hard as it continued to swung chaotically, they each continued to weave in and out of the spikes until finally they were on her back! Arriving they all looked across her and there in three places along Zira's back were three glowing spots, all of them were emanating with a pulsating lilac coloured orb of light! Looking and seeing that he was right Riku was pleased and he couldn't help but smile!

Cait sith looking was impressed as he said, "wow! Three spots! Ya have got good eyes there Riku mate!"

Pleased Riku responded, "thanks for the compliment!"

However quickly Kovu spoke up, "okay c'mon guys! We gotta focus!"

Nozomi nodded as she said, "yeah! Okay! Right... let's all run forwards and each one of us who reaches the first spot they come to then-"

"Let him have it!" Cait sith announced!

With that Riku and Kovu spoke simultaneously, "right!" With that they all ran forwards with their targets all in their sights!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still dodging left and right! Now both Simba and Mickey were against the side of the dam... they were now the ones with nowhere to go!

Looking up to Zira, her horrible razor sharpened claws were raised once more as she was now ready to give both these two nuisances the death blow! "Now there is nowhere for you to run... nor hide... Simba!" Zira whispered sinisterly with a smile.

Kiara within her crystal prison looked on horrified as she continued to try and slam against the glistening surface.

Smiling her claws were finally released and as they were Simba and Mickey looked on horrified as the hellish hail came straight at them!

Her father and now Mickey were in impending danger and Kiara could do nothing! This was worst thing that could happen... she closed her eyes in despair! Why did she have to be so helpless again!? Why couldn't she-

"_BLAST!" "BLAST!" _

Suddenly these attacks came from nowhere destroying all the claws in moments! As they did Zira shocked cried out, "what was-"

_STRIKE_

Zira screamed out in agony as something precious had been smashed! She could feel her power emanating away! Why!? Why was this!?

"Ha! Take that ya monstrous madam!"

Hearing this shout Zira turned and saw standing upon her a small Tiger cub with a small black and white cat who was pointing at her mockingly! Outraged as she saw a part of her dark power flowing away she cried out, "You!"

Nozomi holding her keyblade in her tail looked at her fiercely revealing she was the who'd shot those blasts of magic! Cait sith feeling really proud then announced,"ya're gonna be down and under now! Once we get the last two of ya core's we'll-"

"Cait sith!" Nozomi shouted out mad.

It was too late, "you! You dare attack me from behind! You will all pay!" With that Zira gripped her claws fiercely down and as she did a red electrical charge of energy raced all along her body!

As this happened Nozomi looked on with extreme worry as she cried out, "oh no! What's-"

Then suddenly behind her-

"Lass!"

Hearing Cait sith's cry, Nozomi immediately acted as she did a barrel roll and as she did a strong sound of metal clanging echoed as something struck into Zira's skin. Ending her roll, Nozomi turned to see shocked a red raptor heartless!

Looking at it Cait sith cried out, "where'd that reptile there come from!? What-"

Then suddenly around the two of them they saw alarmed more monsters emerge from Zira's skin! She was summoning them to attack them both and the numbers were huge like an exploding hill of locusts!

Shaking her head Nozomi spoke, "this is not good!"

"Obviously lass! Now-"

Suddenly a group of the heartless all acted as they went into attack her and Cait sith! But acting quickly Nozomi jumped back as she cried out, "Blizzaga!" With that she froze all of that group into place!  
Pleased to see this Cait sith cried out, "whoo! Nice firin' lass now-"

"Now we run!" Nozomi announced as she started running amongst each of Zira's spikes as the countless numbers of heartless came chasing after her and Cait sith!  
As they ran the small cat was outraged, "hey what're ya runnin' for we could take 'em out-"

Nozomi then replied, "are you crazy with all those numbers!? That's just stupid! The only way we can stop this, is to get rid of those last two cores and destroy the source itself! You got it!?" Nozomi told him highly agitated!

Hearing her think straight Cait sith was surprised, but in a good way, she was growing up! So he replied, "okay lass! I got it!" Then looking behind as the heartless all came running he looked ahead as he pointed forwards and cried out, "now full steam ahead!"

Nodding as the adrenalin pumped her, Nozomi replied, "you got it!" With that she sped forwards as the heartless continued their pursuit!

Only a slight distance away, Riku struck at the core again! Again! Again and again! He was almost there! Just a little more and-

Around him suddenly he saw the red angry light had settled around him and at once countless raptor heartless appeared around him too! Looking at them all as they had their claws and sharp teeth exposed they were ready to attack he stopped... he had to destroy the core! But these heartless!?

However not being deterred he bit into his keyblade harder as they came running at him, now it was time for a spell! "Fir-"

"Blizzaga!" Another voice cried out as at once a group of these heartless were immediately frozen into place! Then suddenly before he could blink Nozomi arrived as she sliced through them!

Seeing them he couldn't believe it! But suddenly, "Riku! Above you!" She cried out worried.

Hearing her say this the white lion cub looked above and there he saw a group trying to attack him! However quickly he acted as he leaped into the air and sliced into them all in a rising circle making them disintegrate in moments!

As he landed Cait sith cried out loudly, "nice one Riku mate!"

Seeing them both for a moment he dismissed his keyblade as he asked them both, "you both just-"

"Saved ya bacon lad! Cait sith announced proudly.

Nozomi nodded as she replied, "yeah, well I'd call it being back up!" Then quickly approaching him she was next to the core and looking to him as she said, "now let's get rid of this thing! Together!"

At these words, Riku was quiet for a moment but then he smiled as he said before taking his keyblade,"all right!"

With that the both of them struck into the core at the same time and in moments it smashed and quickly faded away!

_STRIKE_

Once again Zira screamed again! Her power... it was-

"Unforgivable..."Gripping her claws into the earth even more she shouted out loudly, "unforgivable!"

Seeing her do this Mickey and Simba who'd quickly evaded and made it to a safer distance watched as all over Zira's body a huge red electrical storm was brewing all over her!

Looking at this as it occurred, Mickey could see the others continuing to run across Zira's body as they ran from swarms of heartless and now they were all dodging vicious scarlet bolts of lightning! Seeing them do this he couldn't help but whisper worried, "fella's!"

Simba staring away was also worried about the others and in particular Kiara... he hoped desperately to himself, 'everyone please-'

Then suddenly someone quickly started hopping away and as he did Simba cried out, "Mickey!?"

Meanwhile now upon the final core Kovu smashed into it with his claws and as he did he could see it was getting dimmer and dimmer! It was almost the end! 'Just hang on Kiara! Just a little more and I'll-" Suddenly a scarlet bolt struck him backwards! "AAAGGGHHH!" On the surface he landed painfully as the lightning pulsed all over him until it finally faded away, he gasped from the terrible painful sensation he was left with... he couldn't move now!

Running for it still, dodging the heartless and now vicious red lightning bolts this couldn't possibly be any worse than it already was! Then looking ahead the two cubs both saw Kovu on the ground unconscious as the lighting continued to pulses and fly all around.

Seeing him like this immediately Nozomi cried out worried, "Kovu!?"

Riku having seen this too spoke on agitated, "darn it!" Then looking behind him he saw the heartless all beginning to gather as they came running towards them all! Looking at them he quickly decided on something, "Nozomi you go and heal Kovu! I'll take care of the heartless!"

Alarmed as she heard this Nozomi turned as she asked, "what!? But you can't-"

But it was too late as Riku had already taken off to intercept the heartless! Seeing him go, Cait sith spoke up as he said, "there's gonna be no reasonin' with that Snowball lass! Now c'mon quick! Let's go and help Kovu!" Hearing this Nozomi knew this and though it worried her terribly she bowed her head as she relented and ran ahead to quickly go and assist Kovu!

Engaging the heartless in moments Riku smashed into each one as they all tried to bite, swipe and charge at him! However using his agility, none of them could touch him! He had to keep these monsters at bay long enough for Nozomi to assist Kovu!

Arriving quickly at his side Nozomi looked at him and quickly called out, "Kovu!? Kovu!? Can you hear me!?"

Stirring out of the recesses of his painful unconsciousness Kovu asked, "Nozomi?"

Glad to see that he wasn't down for the count, Nozomi made a small smile but then hearing a roar from behind she turned and saw Riku was beginning to struggle terribly against the heartless! The numbers were increasing too rapidly!

Seeing them too Cait sith quickly announced, "lass ya better get to ya healin' duties and scat!"

Hearing him Nozomi immediately agreed as she said, "yeah I know!" With that looking to Kovu she took the '_Starseeker_' into the strong grip of her tail and as she did she quickly called out, "Curaga!"

With that the green healing spell descended over Kovu in moments relieving him of the pain he's been dealt with and also invigorating him with energy which immediately brought him back onto his feet!

Feeling alive and alert he looked to Nozomi as he told her, "wow! Thanks for that Nozomi!"

Shaking her head she told him, "it's fine! Now," with that she looked at the shining core and as she did she finished, "let's end this!"

Hearing her and looking at the core too Kovu agreed with her instantly, "right! Let's go!"

With that the two of them took off as they quickly went to attack the core! As both lion and tiger cub came at it they took out their claws and keyblade and with them they struck it!

There was another loud roar of pain from Zira as she was feeling each blow! She was near to her end! Mickey swiftly arriving in front of her could see it and readying himself he held his own keyblade... the end was near!

Riku striking one heartless and another could sense it too! Looking behind he saw Nozomi and Kovu both thrashing the core! He knew instantly he had to give the last blow with them! So turning to the heartless as he smashed another away, he told them all with fierce determination,"thanks for the fun play! But it's over!"

With that taking his keyblade he aimed it, "Dark Firaga!" With that he fired a blast of darkness that sent them all flying back! Then taking this break from the attack he quickly raced back towards Nozomi and Kovu!

Continuing to strike the core Nozomi could see that the core was in its last moments! "One!" She cried out loudly as she struck it with all her strength and power!

"Two!" Kovu shouted as he struck with his claws and with that the core paled tremendously!

"_RROOOOAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"_

Looking behind a huge eruption of heartless emerged from Zira's skin and they were all storming over them both!

This was it! Aiming both Nozomi and Kovu readied themselves and then-

"Three!" With that as the two of them struck the core as Riku had made the final strike and at once there was a huge sound of exploding red violent light that sent beams flying left and right as the heartless who'd come to attack were all blasted to kingdom come!

Feeling her power quickly fading away as agony quick set in Zira screamed loudly to the heavens above, "No! No!Noooo!"

As the power of darkness was emanating away Mickey stared up with a smile as he said, "well done fella's!"

With that as he said those words suddenly from above Nozomi, Riku and Kovu jumped from Zira's head! As they did this though the enraged lioness seeing them doing this made her act as she went to strike them down with her claws, "I'll destroy you all for this!"

However quickly acting Riku acted as he blasted her lethal weapon aside as he called out to her, "I don't think so!"

Nozomi nodded as she finished, "now give Kiara back to us!" With that she aimed and as she took her keyblade out, she flew forwards as her wings propelled her! Looking straight at the purple crystal on her chest she thought to herself, '_here I come Kiara_!' With that she shouted out loudly, "Blossoming Prism Of Light!"

With that she struck through Zira's core becoming a spiralling beam of light that in moments opened up as a huge blossoming flower! This made Zira's eyes open widely stilled in shock as she glowed all over with the white light! As this occurred in moments Kiara emerged from the purple crystal as it was finally smashed apart!

Seeing her immediately Kovu acted as he rushed forwards and called out to her, "Kiara!"

Amazed she was now free Kiara smiled as she saw him and immediately she called back to him, "Kovu!"

"Aero!" With that suddenly a floor of wind emerged beneath them and Riku, surprising them all everyone then heard, "looks like ya fella's needed an elevator down!"

As they descended they all looked below and saw who'd cast the spell and there on the ground they all saw Mickey smiling up to them! This made them all smile back and as they did suddenly they saw what was left of Zira as quickly her enraged yet panic stricken face vanished as it flowed away with a beating heart as it faded away into the now brightening blue sky.

Seeing this happen, Kiara was saddened inside as she rubbed her head into Kovu's chest as she closed her eyes, for it was terrible that she couldn't be saved and move forward like them. Looking at her the Outlander put his paw upon her shoulder... for he felt that same pain too.

In the air floating still as the evil lioness faded away Nozomi asked, "the darkness of hatred really is terrible isn't it?"

Cait sith nodded as he had his arms folded, "aye lass... it is, but a heart that is overflowing with cruelty, arrogance, jealousy and ignorance only help to make those dark embers grow more and spread."

To which in return Nozomi only solemnly nodded... then after these quiet moments she went to go fly down and meet with all her friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing that the battle was now over Hari bowed her head and said closing her eyes, "just as I expected..."

Jona seeing what had happened to Zira said with a sigh, "what a shame... and a total waste of power, looks like she didn't know what she was doin' after all!"

Pete however looking on felt dread rising within himself as he said, "oh boy..."

Hearing the worry in his voice, Jona looked at him as she asked, "what's up with you fat boy?"

Not hearing the insult Pete just continued speaking his thoughts, "Maleficent's not gonna be pleased with this! This is another world we ain't-"

"Calm yourself Pete," Hari told him calmly.

Hearing this he was surprised as he asked, "huh?"

Hari then told him further, "it will be fine Pete, there is no need to concern yourself."

However the black overweight lion wasn't quite ready to believe this as he asked, "but... Maleficent wanted us to conquer more worlds and we've failed again ta-"

"I have already conquered many worlds for her... what is more important is the collecting of hearts... we have managed to gather a great many and a land dwelling simply with just beasts would not satisfy her."

Hearing this Pete asked, "it wouldn't?"

Hari simply shook her head as she replied, "no... animals do not possess as powerful as hearts as humanoid beings..."

Pete hearing this simply replied simply surprised, "oh?"

Looking at this and seeing he was calm at least Hari then after a moment said, "now... we must exit this world and report to my lady, our endeavours in this world are over." With that took off as she ran into the distance.

Seeing her go Pete was still quiet... was this really going to be all right? However as Jona walked past him she told him, "well looks like someone's coverin' real well for ya aren't they?"

At this Pete simply looked at her dumbfounded but before he could ask what she meant, Jona took off too smiling away and as she did Pete quickly hurried after them both. They were all going to meet with the mistress of darkness itself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now later in the day and the sun shone high over the land, which revealed that the rain had completely ceased as a wonderful warmth entered the hearts of all those who basked in it.

The lions of both Prides were all gathered in a circle upon the high rich coloured Pride Rock, as the gang of keybladers, Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara stood together the happiness emanated strongly from them all.

Nozomi pleased with the atmosphere that was there smiled as she said, "wow things are so great now haven't they?"

Happy to concur Cait sith replied, "aye they have lass... just like the old tale goes, 'after the rain there's always the sunshine that comes through.'"

Riku hearing made his reply, "though that sayings old and cheesy... it's true."

Mickey simply smiled on. But then, "everyone... Kovu... Kiara, I'm sorry for what I did to you all... I... it was unbecoming of a King."

Seeing that it was Simba who was talking to them all, someone spoke up,"you got that right mate!" Cait sith replied.

Before Nozomi could complain to him Simba let out a small laugh before he continued, "indeed... I shouldn't have let the darkness cloud me, or my Pride and I was wrong in saying to you Kiara that... you weren't ready to look after yourself in this world... I hope you can-"

"Dad," Kiara smiled as she interrupted him, "I understand you wanted to protect me, I get that now, but don't apologise anymore, everything is how it should be now, so don't worry all right?"

Hearing these words from his own daughter made Simba so glad that she was so forgiving, so he bowed his head to her as he then turned to the once Out Lander lion and said some more words, "Kovu... I'm sorry the most to you as well, you belong here and all of your Pride do too."

Kovu then simply smiled as he nodded and told him, "yeah... we do, and I'm glad."

This made Simba smile a little more and then finally he turned to the keybladers, "and you all... I'm sorry that I said you had no connection to Sora, I can see now when I look at you all, you all contain that same light that strives to protect and help their friends... and for you helping to save both our Prides... I don't know what I could ever do to repay you all."

Mickey hearing this spoke up as he told him, "aww shucks Simba, it was nothin'!"

Nozomi nodded as she told him, "yeah! Besides as we've said quite a few times I think now, no matter what happens! Even when we fight, friends will always be there to look out for each other!" Then turning to Riku she asked him smiling, "right?"

Riku then hearing this nodded his own head as he gave a one word reply, "yeah."

At this Cait sith clapped his gloved paws together as he cried out, "well that about wraps up all the apologies don't it!? Let's have us all here a happy time to-"

Then suddenly from above shone a single strong yellow sun beam that illuminated everyone! Seeing the light it almost blinded everyone, confused Kovu asked shielding his eyes, "hey what's going on?"

Simba trying to see was struggling as he replied, "I don't know it's-" Then suddenly he saw some of the orange warm clouds clearing, he whispered as he saw a certain familiar silhouette, "father...?"

Then suddenly as he said these words Nozomi asked, "what-" immediately her keyblade emerged and as it did something shone and glittered in the sunlight and looking at this particular thing... she reacted.

Aiming her keyblade as she took it in her tail a single beam of light emerged and at once something rung in the air as a single bright spark glittered and quickly floated down towards her! Looking at this particular object everyone saw it as it descended, it was a glowing red pulsating glittering stone, seeing it Nozomi asked, "what's that?"

Grabbing it from her back, Cait sith studied it as he remarked, "hmmm... well it ain't a summon gem! I say we take it to Merlin! He'll definitely know what it is!"

Hearing this name Kiara asked curious, "Merlin?"

Turning Nozomi looked at her and after a moment though she was hesitant... she knew it was time to be honest, "yeah... Kiara, it's time for us to go."

Kiara hearing these words asked, "what? You all have to go!?"

Timon and Pumba were both shocked too as they asked, "what!?"

Mickey knowing that it was sad to part lamented as he told the princess and her former babysitters, "yeah... now we do, Kiara, Timon, Pumba, sorry... "

Riku then added, "yeah, besides we came from outside these lands to begin with, it's never been our intention to stay."

Timon then complained, "aww but you guys are gonna miss the party we're gonna be holdin'!"

"Them's the breaks!" Cait sith replied casually putting his paws up.

"Don't you guys wanna stay for grubs?" Pumba asked.

Riku feeling a little uncomfortable at the idea replied, "sorry... we don't have the time." Which made the warthog all the more depressed.

Kiara hearing this realised what Riku had said was true, but it was too soon! " Can't you all stay just a little longer? I mean we... we haven't had the chance to have more fun together! And you... you're all some of the closest friends I've ever had! I don't wanna lose you all!"

Nozomi hearing this felt a warmth in her heart as she said this and so walking across she spoke her name, "Kiara..."

Cait sith then decided to speak up, "ya know, ya a real silly one there lass!"

Hearing Cait sith tell her off annoyed Kiara, however before she could say anything more, Nozomi spoke instead,"ignoring that comment Cait sith... Kiara, you're not ever gonna lose us, even if we're not together, we'll always be with you!"

Kiara hearing this asked, "always?"

Nodding Nozomi told her happily, "yeah! Besides it's like you said to us before! We're all one... right?"

Hearing her own words being repeated to her Kiara was quiet for many moments... but then feeling a warmth spreading in her own heart, she finally replied with a smile, "yeah..." then moving her paw forwards she pulled the small tiger cub to her, giving her a small hug as she told her, "thank you... thank you for helping us all... especially me and Kovu!"

At these words though, Nozomi was a little surprised she quickly smiled too,"it's okay..."with that she returned the gesture as she rubbed her head into the lioness princess.

Seeing what was going on between these two made both Mickey and the white lion cub smile, but then walking over Kovu had his own words to say, "hey... Riku?"

Hearing him he turned to look at him as he continued, "I wanna thank you too, thanks for believing in me and standing by me! If you hadn't trusted me before like that I-"

Riku then shook his head as he told him, "it's fine Kovu, don't worry, and believe me when I was say this! Trust in your friends! They'll never let you down!"

Kovu at these words was quiet before he nodded and replied, "yeah... I'll forever trust you to that!" With that he leaned his paw down and Riku knowing this gesture moved his own paw to it as they gently brushed each other. It was a promise!  
After a few moments of this hug and paw shake, it ended and as they did Cait sith spoke up,"all right then! We gotta a schedule ta keep boys and girl! Now let's get a move on shall we?!"

Hearing him Nozomi asked him smiling, "you never wait do you?"

"Nope!" Came his reply.

To which Nozomi shook her head and so backing away from Kiara she did a little wave before saying, "all right! See ya Kiara! We'll see you all again!" With that she joined the others.

Upset Timon and Pumba didn't like goodbyes and quickly the two of them started weeping like mad as tears flooded everywhere as they cried out, "goodbye! Goodbye! I don't wanna do that! Waaaaggghhh!"

Cait sith hearing them do this got annoyed in seconds he cried out to them, "aww toughen up ya yutz's!"

This stopped Timon and Puma in moments and as they looked to Cait sith, the small black and white cat told them further, "ya remember this! I'm gonna be expectin' one mighty fun fiesta when we come a runnin' back! So just ya lot remember it's only gonna be till we meet again!"

Timon and Pumba blinked at this as Cait sith finished with a thumbs up, "ya got that written down?"

Hearing this the two mammals in moments brightened up and in seconds Timon replied, "you betcha! We'll prepare ya the best fiesta y'all ever see anywhere!" Then pointing he told Cait sith, "now you better not keep us waitin'!"

"No worries!" Cait sith replied proudly!

Pumba now happy too told him, "great! See ya again soon Cait sith!"

Nozomi hearing these words smiled as she told him, "well that was kind of you!"

"It's only natural of me lass!" Cait sith replied happily.

Nozomi only rolled her eyes smiling at this and with that everyone all started to run but as they climbed down the hill, Riku called back, "look after yourself Kovu!"

Mickey then added, "yeah! And thanks for the hospitality there Simba! I'll say hi to Sora for ya!"

Then Cait sith called out, "adios all ya amigos!"

"Yeah see you all again!" Nozomi cried out loudly happily.

With that they all started to run across the plains of the Pride Lands, to make it to the door of time. It was truly sad to go...

"RRROOOOOAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Hearing this roar from behind, this surprised them all, but then they smiled as they all knew inside that this was all their friends way of wishing them all a fond farewell... for after all... it was only till they meet again!

So knowing this all in their hearts they raced upon the united planes of the Pride Lands... as their next adventure was awaiting them!


	147. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 4

_**Chapter CXLIV: The Emergence Of The Syphinx And The Time Lock**_

_**Return To The Radiant Gardens Part IV**_

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Pete shouted out loudly as he tumbled and fell through the colourful portal inside the door of time! Rolling over and over out of it in a rushed higgledy piggledy, he suddenly came to a stop landing in front of Hari who gazed down at him with her ever as cold eyes.

After a moment Pete lifted himself up as he shook his head and said, " Ow! My achin' back! I'm getting too old fer this!" Then looking up he saw Hari gazing over him quietly. Seeing her do this he was simply quiet too as he stared up at her.

"Ah so I see you've returned!" Surprising him, Pete immediately turned and saw Maleficent approaching them both with her long staff in her left hand.

At her entrance, immediately Hari acted as she got down and knelt upon her knees, "greetings my lady, we have returned!"

Seeing her do this Pete instantly snapped to attention as well as he quickly got himself back on his feet! Immediately he spoke as he told her with a salute, "ah yeah! Hi there Maleficent! We made it back and all in one piece here!"

Hearing the obvious as she stopped before both of her servants, the mistress of darkness replied, "so I see..."

Smiling and feeling really awkward Pete had no idea of what to say to her, when suddenly,-

_**SLAM!**_

"Ooooh! That feels good!"

Turning at once at this sudden noise and voice, it was then that all three present turned to the newcomer who too had finally emerged from the now closed door of time! She was on all fours kneeling down, but then she got up and stretched her arms and back as she spoke aloud pleased, "being able to stand on two legs again is great!"

Looking at her Pete blinked and then again as he quickly rubbed his eyes, for he could never of imagined the sight that was before him! Surprised he asked, "Jona?"

For the person who was standing there, she was a humanoid being but she was clearly not human! For her hands were big and furry and were coloured a deep yellow. They also had claws coming out of the fingertips, they shook and ruffled her long full thick silky mane of orange hair that cascaded down past her shoulders. On either side of her head were a pair of golden yellow cat ears which held her emerald and gold earrings as they jingled.

The rest of her though was clearly human as she had soft warm tanned skin, and the rest of her attire that she was wearing consisted of a rich coloured tunic wrapped around her with a yellow vest underneath it. She also wore a pair of black slinky shorts that reached to her knees, on her feet she wore leather sandals that revealed her sharp clawed feet.

Finally feeling comfortable, the exotic female removed her hands from her hair as she turned her attentions to her new friends. Her long orange furred tip tail waved left and right behind her as she moved forwards with a smile on her face.

Looking at her Pete asked absolutely astounded, "Jona yer!? Yer!?"

Seeing him look startled Jona giggled as she replied, "I'm what? Beautiful? Stunning? Gorgeous darling?" She finished with a wink.

Pete still amazed then blurted out, "yer not human!?"

Hearing this Jona answered him casually still smiling, "I never said that I was!"

"Then what're-"

"I'm a Sphynx! To answer your question before you ask it, I do admit we're a rare breed, but hey? All the more pleasant to gaze at huh?" She answered Pete amused at his reaction.

Hearing this Pete asked, "Sphynx, huh?..hmmm..." For he'd never heard of that one before! With that he put a hand to his chin as he contemplated about this.

Seeing this newcomer and hearing of her species had made Maleficent surprised too but after a moment a smile appeared on her face as she asked, "and just who is this may I ask?"

Hearing the question being asked, Hari having got up gave her mistress the answer she wanted, "it is Jona my lady, she wishes to lend us her powers in our endeavours."

Hearing this the sorceress of darkness asked, "oh she does, does she?"

Jona made her reply seeing she was being introduced to the brains of the whole operation, "oh yeah! I totally do! … " then looking into Maleficent's eyes she could feel a familiar hunger in them that Zira possessed as she told her, "especially if I'm gonna be working with a wondrous beauty with glitterin' Topaz eyes like yourself!"

Listening to this Maleficent was quiet for a moment, however she couldn't help then but let a chuckle slip as she replied, "oh what charmer this one is, if I do say..." silent again she looked at her for a further moment. For she could already guess from the aura of power emanating from her, what this girl really was and seeing that she wanted to be on her side anyway gave the mistress of darkness the only answer that was suitable to say, " how can I possibly say no to someone offering extra assistance so enthusiastically?"

Pleased at this answer Jona simply smiled smugly, Pete though quickly removing his hand his thoughts broken was surprised that Maleficent had accepted her so easily! For he felt for sure that she would have been suspicious, or maybe she knew-

"Maleficent!"

Turning at once everyone saw another person who they hadn't see in a while, walking across with his arms folded, his long ponytail trailing behind him and still in his robes of darkness was none other then Uriax.

Seeing him Pete couldn't help but speak as a smile appeared on his face as he remembered, "ah! So ya finally snapped back ta ya senses huh? Glad to see yer not foamin' at that mouth now!"

Uriax hearing this comment stopped as he looked at the overweight villain with bitter irritation in his eyes, this made Pete feel a little awkward as he quickly dropped his smile. With that seeing the effect he'd given him, the apprentice turned back to Maleficent as he told her, "I'm fine now! There's no reason for you to hold me back here! For I know I can-"

Then suddenly he noticed as he looked beyond her that, that doll had also returned. Looking at her he still found her displeasing as she stared at him with her cold empty eyes. Then looking beside her he saw a new arrival who seemed surprised at his appearance, curious he asked "who's this?"

Silent for a moment the female Sphynx snapped out of her astonishment as she'd got this guy's attention, "Jona!" She answered and with that she walked a little closer to him as she put her clawed hand out to him as she told him, "nice to meet you honey!"

Hearing this and seeing the handshake that was being offered to him, Uriax wasn't one to instantly warm up to people as he simply stared at her before he made his reply, "sure." Then turning again he told his master, " Maleficent! I'm fully in control again! I want to prove myself! I want to do something on my own this time! Completely alone!"

Quiet for a moment as she heard this childish outburst, Maleficent looked to her apprentice before she asked calmly, "oh do you?"

To which Uriax only looked at her fiercely silently proving his intentions with the solid resolve that burned in his eyes. Then after a moment of consideration she smiled again as she moved over and placed her long nailed hands on his shoulders as she told him, "all right my dear... if that is what you wish to do." With that she also added amused, "for I agree with you, just because of one mishap, doesn't mean you should coddled..." smiling she also decided on something else, "You may consider the next door of time to be your testing ground, to prove your power and worth!"

Uriax at these words though at first was surprised quickly became pleased as he smiled and said," I'm sure I'll pass with flying colours!"

Maleficent smiled at this herself as she began to lead him back to the darkened corridors as she told him, "I'm sure you will my dear, now come let us prepare you!"

Seeing them both start to leave Pete had to ask as it occurred to him, "hey! Wait!" This made both Maleficent and Uriax stop in their tracks. Then as the mistress of darkness turned her head Pete asked her, "what do you wanna us ta bein' doin' Maleficent?"

Looking at him, then to Hari and Jona she told them all, "you may relax for awhile, I was quite impressed with the amount of hearts you managed to gain from that door of time, so for that I would say you have all deserved a time for good rest."

Pete was shocked! Maleficent was giving them all a break!

Jona at this info shrugged her shoulders as she simply smiled more and replied, "that sounds good to me! I could use a little R and R!" Then walking over to Uriax she playfully traced her finger and claw over his chest as she told him smiling, "though it's sad we're not going to get to know each other better yet, hey honey?"

Uriax however wasn't one for this type of behaviour and so he brushed her hand away saying, "I'm sure, "with that he walked away to prepare himself for the next world as Maleficent followed behind him.

Watching him as he left, Jona was silent for a moment before she simply smiled more feeling exhilarated inside and said, "aww... hard to get I see!"

Pete seeing and hearing her say this looked at the two oddly as he asked, "well that mutt's just as bafflin' as ever!" As he finished it with a laugh. Then looking back he turned his gaze to Hari, for he was glad she could rest too, he knew she deserved it the most!

Hari was quiet and unaware of Pete's gaze, but suddenly from behind them all came a shining of immense red light! Hearing a ringing in the air they all turned and watched on in shock and they were practically blinded by this force as Pete asked shocked, "hey what's that light there! What's happenin'!"

Staring on quietly as this mystical event was taking place, Hari was unaffected by the light as she saw several chains of gold begin to emerge and wrap around the door tightly, as this occurred she spoke, "so... they found it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching once more in the grounds of the Radiant Gardens, everyone was astounded as they couldn't believe what was happening! Merlin had stepped forwards with the glowing red jewel they'd brought back and then as he uttered some magical incantations, a truly amazing thing occurred!

The jewel had quickly moved and floated out of Merlin's opened hands and as it did, it quickly morphed and suddenly changed into a golden lock! It was decorated encrusted with ruby like jewels that shone with light!

Then immediately it flew to the door attaching itself to it as it quickly covered it in gold chains and binding it shut. As it did this, the door twisted around and around as the chains moved it making it become smaller and smaller as it was absorbed into the mechanism and as it finished all that was left was the lock itself leaving the space it had been occupying now empty.

Watching what had happened Merlin was simply pleased as the lock floated back to him, as it did he spoke proudly, "oh my! Now that was definitely well done! If I do say!"

Seeing what had occurred, everyone was at first too dazzled to say anything, until finally Nozomi spoke up, "wow! I was never expecting that jewel to do something like that!"

Quickly Mickey had to agree with her as he added, "yeah! I've never seen anything like that before!"

Cait sith on Nozomi's head now recovered from his own surge of surprise spoke too, "well we definitely pick up some real interestin' nick nacks along our way! Don't we mates!"

Riku quiet watched as Merlin walked back towards them all and as he did he asked him, "Merlin?"

Hearing the question the master magician looked to the white haired keyblader and as he did he answered, "yes Riku lad?"

The keyblader then asked his question, "what just happened there? What is that stone?"

Hearing the question, the long bearded mage smiled as he replied, "ah god thing you asked! For I was just about to explain things to you!" With that he brought the gold item forwards in his open palm to show it while he explained, "this lads is something very special, it is known simply as a Time Lock."

Hearing this puzzled Nozomi repeated, "a Time Lock?"

Merlin nodded as he replied, "yes lass, a very rare treasure that is capable of holding and closing a door to time, though what makes this little item more special is that it has the ability to lock away all possible entrances to that time period it is guarding!"

At this little bout of information Nozomi blinked as she heard this and as it set itself into her mind she replied smiling, "wow! That's cool!"

Merlin happy at this response simply nodded while Riku wanting more definite answers had to ask him, "so you're saying that this lock can bar all other entry points to that time period now?"

The master magician nodded as he replied, "that's correct lad."

Riku then put his hand to his chin as he replied, "that gives me an idea that would explain a lot."

Nozomi didn't get it as Cait sith reflected as he asked, "explain what snowdrop?"

Mickey then had to ask too, "yeah what have you realised Riku?"

With that hearing the questions from his friends and seeing the puzzled look on Nozomi's face he removed his hand and told them all his thoughts, "didn't it ever puzzle you guys?"

Nozomi then asked, "what could have puzzled us?"

Riku seeing that she and others hadn't realised it sighed as he told them all, "think about it? How did Hari and Pete manage to make it to the future too, to the exact time we were all in? Didn't that ever puzzle you to how that could happen?"

Hearing this, it was then it clicked with everyone and as it did Nozomi was the first to reply, "uh... well yeah it did but... well we had a lot of stuff happening at the time so there wasn't much of an opportunity for us to really think about why, so..."

Mickey seeing her feel awkward and embarrassed pitched in for her as he added, "yeah that's certainly true there Nozomi! But Riku's got it right I think, the only reason they could have made it to the time we were in, is if they had the same door to time as us!"

Realising this startled Nozomi then asked, " so that means they have a copy! But how could that be!?"

To this question Riku responded, "I don't think anyone will have an answer to that... until that boy Kagi wakes up, I don't think we'll find out alone ourselves."

Nozomi then nodded as she replied sadly, "yeah..."

Hearing the depressing mood everyone was getting swept up in, Cait sith quickly pitched in as he told them, "oh lads c'mon! This ain't no time to be getting' depressed! Sides even if they do have copies of them doors, Merlin's said it! Once we lock 'em with that time gizmo no-one'll be able to enter from any other points!" With that he turned to the master magician as he asked him, "right Merlin mate?"

Hearing this question the master magician nodded, "oh yes! That's rest assured Cait sith."

Glad for this the small cat looked to his chums as he told them, "see! So if we just get two more of them time locks, then we ain't got nothin' to worry about with them messing with the timeline or whatever!"

Hearing the small cat telling them all off, everyone was quiet but then slowly smiles appeared on everyone's faces and as they did, though Riku felt a little bit stupid for it, he replied to him, "... how correct you are Cait sith!"

"You know I am!" He decreed proudly!  
Smiling Nozomi replied to him almost rolling her eyes, "don't let it go to your head you midget!"

Hearing this Cait sith cried out, "Oi!"

This immediately caused laughter to come from everyone and as they did someone approaching asked aloud curious, "just what might be causin' this little comedy here?"

Hearing this new voice everyone turned around to see a white coloured duck with a walking stick approach them all, he was dressed with a black top hat with a red band around it, he also had a blue coat upon him with a single gold button under his red lined neck collar. He also had red cuffs and a single red belt around his middle, then finally he even had red like sandals on his webbed feet.

Looking at him and seeing his glass spectacles on his duck bill, Nozomi recognised him immediately as she called out to him, "oh! Hi Mr Scrooge!"

Seeing this young girl greeting him and the young man standing near her Scrooge after a moment smiled too as he replied, "aww well if it isn't Nozomi and Riku! How've ya both been? What've ya been up to?"

Riku who saw him couldn't help but smile as he remembered when he and Nozomi had been ice cream delivery hands for him. Looking at his old boss he replied to him, "fine Scrooge, thanks for asking."

Hearing him Nozomi smiled as she told him, "yeah and I've been fine too thanks! We've just all been traversin' the worlds, making friends and um... oh yeah! We've just travelled through time!"

Surprised when he heard this, Scrooge asked, "time? You guys went through the door here?"

At this question Cait sith answered the old duck as he told him, "aye! Scroogie mate! Just been in and bang! Got it sorted!"

"You have!?" Scrooge asked completely surprised.

Hearing the surprise in his voice Mickey smiled as he told him, "yep we just sorted it!"

In moments at these words quickly the richly duck ran past them all and saw for himself that the door was really gone! It was now once more the same brightly bricked and flower encircled centre it once was. Silent for a tiny moment as he took it all in he then cried out loudly, "whoo hoo! It really is gone!" Then looking back to the surprised keybladers he told them excited, "this is great! You lads have all helped me now be opened for business!"

Recovering from this sudden positive outburst Cait sith asked from on top of Nozomi's head, "business?"

"Aye! Yeah lad! Me new business venture for the Carnival! I couldn't get it started with that door in the way!" Scrooge proclaimed happily.

Hearing this Nozomi asked, "business for the Carnival? What kind?"

Clapping his feathery hands as he heard her ask he spoke on, "oh just you wait till ya all see it! When I get-" then suddenly something occurred to him as he looked at the lot of confused keybladers.

Seeing that he was pausing from what he was going to say Mickey asked the silent duck, "is somethin' wrong there Scrooge?"

At this question a smile appeared on his face as he asked them, "oh no it just occurred to me... could I ask you all, though of course with all decency and politeness... do you wanna assist me at all?"

Riku hearing this asked a little cautiously as he caught a rather mischievous look in his eyes, "assist you?"

Scrooge nodded as he said, "yeah! Though of course it'll only be a fer a short wee time! It'll be a little tester for the carnival! What do you say? Would ya be up for helpin' yer old boss again?"

Riku hearing this was quiet, for working with Scrooge before was okay. They'd only just finished with the door of time and he for one wanted a bit of rest! So he began to make his reply, "Scrooge I think we would-"

"Love to!" Nozomi burst out happily before he could finish.

Hearing her say this the white keyblader looked at her shocked while Scrooge was beyond words of pleased as he replied, "oh good on ya! I knew ya was brimmin' with a good and generous spirit!"

Riku though quickly spoke up, "you idiot! Why are you agreeing to this so easily!"

At the tone of his voice Nozomi was confused as she told him, "what? I just thought it'd be fun to help out!"

Riku annoyed sighed as he told her almost exasperated, "don't you think we need a break! I mean c'mon we just sealed a door of time and stuff, don't just think you can go and just speak up for-"

Mickey then spoke up as he interrupted him, "I don't mind ya know Riku."

The calm words of the king quickly stopped his own words in moments, the white keyblader looked at him shocked as he asked, "you don't?"

The mouse king shook his head as he told him, "not at all, besides if its for the Carnival I'm sure it's just like Nozomi's thinkin', it'll be a huge ball of fun!"

Silent Riku couldn't believe it! But then Cait sith spoke up too, "yeah lad! I totally agree and if it's hard for ya lads, it'll just be more entertainin' fer me anyway to see ya all struggle!"

At these words he was not impressed (as was Nozomi) as he thought to himself sarcastically, '_still as humorous as ever_!' Then after a moment he relented as he knew it was pointless to try and argue, so he said, "okay, all right then! I agree to it too... though I know I'll probably be tired out at the end of it!"

Quiet as he heard this Scrooge however quickly became pleased as he replied, "brilliant then!" With that he walked past them as he went to Merlin as he asked him, "Merlin me old friend! If ya would please do the honours!"

Having been quiet during this whole thing the master magician then couldn't help but speak his own mind, "you really have a good way with words there Scrooge!" With that in moments without another word there was click of fingers and a sparkle of magic! In seconds some clothing appeared in his outstretched hands and as they did he walked forwards to the keybladers as he told told them all, "here ya go lads! These are ya uniforms!"

Being given these cloths surprised Nozomi asked, "uniforms?"

Merlin nodded, "aye lass! Now if ya come with me and Scrooge we'll let ya all get changed and get things ready!"

"Ready?" Riku asked as he looked at his uniforms sceptically, then after a moment he finished asking, "ready for what?"

At this tapping his glasses Merlin told them all with a wink, "a little bit of magic!"

Everyone was unsure of what this magic was going to be, but there was no time to ask as Scrooge spoke up for them as he said, "there ya have it! Now c'mon lads! We gotta a little work to do!"

Quiet as these words were said, all the keybladers watched on as Scrooge walked on forwards with Merlin following behind. Seeing them go everyone knew that there was no point in just standing there and so quickly they all began to follow both of their leading elders.

Cait sith looking at the uniform Nozomi was holding spoke up as he said, "well this looks like it'll definitely be fun!"

Nozomi looking down too was pleased and so she couldn't help but reply happily, "yeah it does!" Then after a moment something occurred to her that made worry surge in her heart, quickly running forwards she asked, "Mr Merlin Sir!?"

Hearing her this stopped the ageing magician while Scrooge walked on, looking at her he asked, "yes Nozomi lass?"

Seeing that she'd got his attention Nozomi asked her question, "that Time Lock, has the door completely gone now? Are we never gonna be able to go through it again?"

At this question Merlin was puzzled as to why she would ask this, but seeing the worry he reassured her with a smile as he said," oh no lass, you'll be able to, I can re-conjure the door anytime and let you go through it again if you need to," with that he saw Nozomi smile happily but then he had to add, "but it'll be in the comfort of my study and not in anyone's way!"

Hearing this Nozomi was relieved and glad for it, it was good that she hadn't broken her promise to Kiara and so with that she put a hand to her heart as she thought to herself, '_thank goodness..._' with that she continued on walking to where they would all be prepared together.

Watching from some bushes nearby though, the intelligent blue coloured Chocobo Greeble could sense something about this as he put a feathery wing to his chin and said, "hmmm, this looks like it'll be very interesting."

Peekaboo the hungry pink one beside him however was bored as he told him, "aww c'mon Greeble! I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything in the last five minutes! Let's just go back to Irma and-"

"No!" Greeble told him determined, he then told his fat cohort, "something's going on down here! I just know it!... and if I'm right we might just find a way to feed Bebuzzu and make lady Irma really, really pleased!"

At this Peekaboo didn't know what he meant! For what could he have possibly have noticed or thought about what had just happened, but then his stomach growled loudly and as it did he just complained loudly, "ooohhh! Well I hope those guys just hurry up! The sooner they do! The sooner my tummy will be happy!"

Greeble however paid no heed to this as the two Chocobo's continued their visual from their hidden bush and waited to see what wondrous magic and events would soon play out.


	148. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 5

_**Chapter CXLV: Tea Please! And The Shining Crystal! **_

_**Return To The Radiant Gardens Part V**_

Nozomi was humming happily as she carried a set of stacked white chairs in her hands, while Cait sith for a change walked down by her side. She was now walking back to the area where the door of time had once stood.

For after an hour or so of getting ready, she and the others had been asked to bring out a set of fifteen white chairs which they divided by five each, then finally a few white tables. These Mickey had decided to bring himself with a little help from a good old floating spell!

As they continued to walk forwards and Mickey kept up the power of the spell, he heard the female keyblader's cheerful hums and he couldn't help but say, "wow! Ya're sure cheerful aren't ya Nozomi?"

Hearing this the small crowned cat had to also ask, "yeah lass? What's this all about with ya?"

To which finally arriving at the spot they'd needed to, Nozomi put down her set of chairs and as she did, she turned around and told the king, "well guys...! I'm mean look! Look at me!"

With that she twirled around as she was revealed to be wearing a maid's uniform just like the one that her good friend Oralee had been wearing! The same colour of gentle pink and creamy white along with the lacy underskirt, apron and frilly headdress with hearts on it!

Nozomi then finishing her little spin in her long white knee socks and warm chocolate brown shoes, told the king further,"I'm wearing a maid's outfit! I've never worn before and it's so cute too!"

At this the small feline chucked as he replied to her, "oh lass what a simpleton ya are to please!"

Mickey hearing this though and seeing how happy she was, couldn't help but smile and reply to her, "I have to agree with ya there Nozomi, yeah it is! And it sure looks great on ya too!" With that he quickly dismissed the float spell, letting the tables and chairs descend down softly onto the paved ground.

Nozomi still happy nodded as she looked at the king and told him, "thanks! Your outfit looks really good too Mickey!"

For the costume he was dressed in, was that of a navy coloured tuxedo, a red bow tie with a white shirt and cuffs along with black shoes on his feet. In this costume he looked very gentlemanly and professional at the same time.

Hearing this the king replied becoming almost bashful, "aww gee thanks!"

Cait sith nodded at this comment as he made his own reply, "yeah! Well I say we all look real good and classy!" With that he stretched his own little red tie proudly that someone had tied around his neck for him.

At this Nozomi nodded as she said, "indeed!"

However a dismal voice then spoke out as it complained, "I don't how you can be so proud about this!"

At this complaint Cait sith along with the mouse and girl turned around as they looked at the final arrival, the small cat hearing the displease in his voice asked, "what's eating you up Snowdrops?"

Setting his chairs down Riku looked at them all dressed in his own Navy tuxedo, red bow tie and black shoes replied, "what do you think?... This is just ridiculous for what we're doing! I mean this is way too over the top!"

Nozomi hearing him say this looked at him confused as she asked him, "why's that? Do you really hate being a butler that much?"

Hearing this Riku asked her, "a butler?"

She nodded as she replied, "yeah?"

Riku sighed annoyed as he told her, "Nozomi I'm not a butler!"

Confused at this she asked, "you're not?"

Seeing he had to explain didn't surprise him as he told her getting irritated, "no! I'm a waiter."

"Oh?" Came the reply, but then Nozomi had to ask, "what's the difference?"

Almost having to roll his eyes at this comment Riku went on to tell her, "a butler serves a lord or a lady in a mansion and a waiter serves food in a restaurant or cafe, it's a big difference!"

Hearing this little summary Nozomi then responded, "okay..." However, "but you're still serving! It's only different in the place isn't it?"

Quiet for a moment as he heard Nozomi say this, Riku then went on to tell her annoyed, "look I'm not getting into a debate about this! Just drop it okay?"

Nozomi at this response could not understand what was biting him as she replied, "fine geez!... " then turning her head with her arms folded, she muttered," I wasn't even trying to make an argument there!"

Seeing the silence coming between them, Mickey simply smiled on awkwardly as Cait sith spoke up shaking his gloved paws as he was symbolically washing off his hands of the whole thing, "same old! Same old!"

Then at these words suddenly a familiar voice spoke up, "ah well I see you lads have managed to get the tables and chairs here safely!"

Immediately forgetting her annoyance, Nozomi turned and saw one of the initiators of their little job, "hey Mr Merlin sir!" She spoke out happily with a wave.

Waving to her, Merlin nodded, "yes! Hello again lass!"

Then as the master magician stopped in front of them all, Cait sith asked him, "so what's on the agenda Merlin mate?"

At this question, quickly came an answer, "well first!" Then summoning his magic wand from his pocket, he spoke out some words, "Higitus Figitus zumbabazing! I want you all everything to go in your place!"

With that suddenly in the burst of a magical cloud, three white table cloths emerged and some sets of spoons, cutlery and floral decorated cups and plates. Quickly these inanimate objects floated to the tables and arranged themselves perfectly in seconds!

Amazed as they saw this feat of magic, everyone was wide eyed! Merlin was truly a master magician as he finally finished off the tables arrangements with three little bottles with water in them.

Everyone was quiet as Merlin put his wand away and as he did, he spoke once again, "ah that was well done if I do say so! Now... we wait!"

Quickly breaking out of her amazement as she heard him talk, Nozomi asked, "wait? Wait for who?"

Merlin hearing her ask, replied with a smile on his face, "our guests!"

"Guests?" Riku asked curiously.

Then suddenly at this word from around the corner a couple of female voices could be heard and hearing them, Merlin smiled as he spoke up, "ah here's a couple now!"

At the sound of the voices everyone stood quietly as they heard them approach and say,

"Hmm... I don't know about that? Maybe we should add this to the lyrics?"

"Really? I thought it would be quite nice for it to be a little more slow at this part, then it'd be a chance for the audience to really get into it you know?"

"Hmmm...okay, yeah I see what you mean! Then yeah let's-"

Suddenly the two voices stopped as they'd finished coming around the corner and saw who and what was waiting for them both.

Seeing who'd arrived Nozomi brightened more in moments as she cried out happily, "Oralee!"

At the arrival of his princess, Cait sith too immediately ran to her as he cried out, "yer highness!"

For there her friend was, dressed in her normal trendy princess attire and next to her was Snow's fiancee who they'd met briefly before, Serah!

She was wearing her long light pink hair in a side twirling pony tail at her right side, tied by a silver hair band. She was also wearing silver earrings, a silver armlet on her right side, a bracelet on her right hand. Finally a lovely silver twirled necklace design was around her neck. She also wore a white vest with black buttons in the centre along with a white long see through waist coat that revealed a red patterned skirt she had on that had black lacy frills underneath. On her legs she wore long black stockings with silver rims around the tops of them and finally on feet she wore a couple of trendy light brown and white shoes with neatly tied black laces.

Seeing her and what she was wearing, Oralee asked puzzled as her lifelong companion jumped up into her arms once more, "Nozomi? Cait sith?"

Then before she could say another word, the excited maid dressed keyblader ran to her and took her hands as she said, "it's great to see you again!"

Quiet as she heard this, Oralee then couldn't help but smile as she replied, "yes it is Nozomi!" Then as her hands were released, she had to ask her, "why're you wearing our uniform? What're you-"

Nozomi then beamed happily as she told her, "we're serving for the day! For this thing that Scrooge has got planned!'

At this info, Serah who'd been quiet then spoke after a little chuckle, "ah I see, so you're the extra hands he was talking about huh?"

Hearing the question Nozomi nodded as she replied, "yep!" Then suddenly she realised alarmed, "oh yeah! I haven't introduced myself to you yet have I! Sorry uh?..." With that stepping back for a moment she spoke, "my name's Nozomi!" Quickly saying that she made a little curtsey as she told her, "nice to meet you!"

Seeing someone so happy go lucky, Serah couldn't help but chuckle a little at this and so she responded to her, "nice to meet you! You probably know my name already, but I'll tell you anyway! I'm Serah."

Nodding as she said this Nozomi replied, "yeah that's right! I've been told you're with commander Snow right?"

Hearing the title he'd come up with for himself as the leader of his squadron, always made Serah laugh! After doing it she told her, "yeah something like that! He's always wanted to play the hero in things."

Nodding at this Nozomi replied, "yeah I can tell!"

Oralee though still felt concerned though as she spoke up and said, "Nozomi..." Silent hearing her, the keyblader looked to her friend as she heard her go on, "is it okay for you to be serving? I mean you just got back from dealing with a door of time didn't you? I mean you should be-"

At this Nozomi then put up her hand in front of her and seeing this immediately the princess of Alexandra was silenced as she was told, "don't worry yourself!"

"Huh?" She asked perplexed.

Nozomi then told her with a bright smile, "we're not overworking ourselves here! We're fully relaxed and happy to do this!"

However at this, one voice had to speak up, "some of us are!"

Annoyed at this grumpy attitude, Nozomi turned around and told him, "oh get over yourself snowball!"

At this description, Serah giggled and then turning to Oralee and seeing the troubled look that was still on her face she put a hand on her shoulder as she told her, "don't worry yourself Oralee! I can tell these guys don't mind doing this for us! Don't feel so overly responsible and worry all the time! Okay?"

However the princess spoke again, "but I-"

"Yer highness it's fine!" Cait sith spoke up as he looked at her.

Hearing him the princess looked down at her small friend and as she did, she said questioningly, "Cait Sith?"

Seeing he'd got her attention he told her further, "I've been with these dafts for ages! And I know 'em when they're reluctant! And they ain't now! They're not one's for puttin' on somethin' just for show! So just relax and let them serve ya! I know they really want to? Right Nozomi lass?" He asked turning back to her.

In moments Nozomi nodded happily as she said, "yep! Totally with eagerness!' Finishing with a peace sign.

Seeing her friend do this Oralee then after a moment smiled as she was finally reassured and so looking up to Nozomi she told her, "thank you for having us! I hope we'll be no trouble!"

To which the happy maid told her, "oh you won't be!" Then gesturing with her hands she asked them both, "now dear guests please take a seat!'

Responding to this immediately Serah told her, "will do!" Then taking the princess's hand she told her, "c'mon Oralee!"

Feeling her hand being taken Oralee responded, "okay!" With that following Nozomi the two of them were led to a couple of awaiting chairs that were drawn out by both Riku and Mickey, arriving at them they both sat themselves down.

Seeing them do this, the king then spoke up as he said, "I hope we give a good service to you girls here!"

Serah then said brightly, "I'm sure you will!"

With that to get things started, Cait sith demanded now seated on Oralee's lap, "all right then! I wanna have a big bowl of creamy milk! Cookies better be included in that!"

Hearing this, quickly Nozomi became annoyed as she complained saying, "hey! You're supposed to be workin' with us Cait sith!"

Immediately the small black and white cat retorted, "I am lass! I'm bein' ya taste tester! So c'mon snacks!"

At this Riku rolled his eyes as he thought to himself, '_oh yeah that's such a professional role_!'

Seeing her companion's devilish antics Oralee then told him sternly, "Cait sith...!"

Hearing the disapproving tone in her voice, the small cat looked up to her and then said apologetically, "uh just for the minute yer highness! Ya know I uh..."

"Yo dudes what's happenin'!"

At once breaking the awkward silence two old faces popped up as the cool and laid back Musashi appeared along with his pal and commander Snow!

Seeing the two of them, immediately Mickey smiled as he greeted them as he also waved, "heya fella's!"

Seeing the small tuxedo mouse greet them, Snow smiled as a put up a single hand and said, "hey!"

Nozomi looking at Snow and Musashi asked them smiling, "hey guys! You here for Merlin's get together too!"

Musashi walking over and sitting himself at the same table as Oralee and Serah responded totally chilled, "obviously dude! We wouldn't miss this for all the worlds!" Then turning to his buddy as he continued to walk over asked him, "right Snow!"

"You got it!" Snow responded brightly and as he did he came across Riku and as he did he looked at him for a moment silently. Then the commander of the 'Arcs' simply asked him, "wow! I never thought I'd see you as a waiter! You enjoying yourself doing this?"

The white keyblader still not pleased at having to be what he was simply responded annoyed, "what does it look like?"

Snow hearing this blinked as he didn't really get it, but then Nozomi responded, "don't worry about it Mr Snow! Snowball there's just being a big grump like usual!"

Hearing this Snow looked at her for a moment and then back to Riku as he asked aloud, "Snowball..." then looking at his grumpy face for a moment he cracked up with laughter, "ha ha ha! I can totally see that fitting you!"

Riku was even more unimpressed as he simply stared with absolute irritation at Snow! His gaze could have put daggers through him! But Snow relaxed and oblivious told him, "aww well anyway! Hope you cheer up soon Snowball!" With that he patted the white keyblader's shoulder before walking over and sitting himself next to Serah.

Seeing him sit down comfortably Nozomi watched as Snow put his hand upon Serah's which made her smile gently at him as he simply continued to smile away. Anyone could see that they had a warm strong bond together.

In her mind Nozomi couldn't help but think, '_aww that's so sweet!_' Then suddenly-

"No! No! No!"

Turning around instantly everyone looked to see another couple of new faces appear! One of them was obviously agitated as she had her arms folded and was looking annoyed about something, while her partner looked at her awkwardly as she was trying to comfort her.

The one with her arms folded was a girl with very warm tanned skin, her hair though was a vibrant light blue with a silver white fringe and bangs surrounding her face, her dark blue eyes showed her agitation. The clothes that she wore was that of a green shirt with a stripy red and white vest on top of it. Her folded arms also revealed her hands which had silver fingerless gloves then around her neck she had a black choker with what appeared to be a pendant, maybe a moonstone?

She was also wearing a brown belt with a blue side bag at her right side, she was also wearing a brown capris that had red ribbons at the ends. On her feet she was wearing silver sandals with golden rings in the centre of them.

This girl continued talking as she complained loudly,"it was all wrong there! I shouldn't have sent Valefor up to all the roofs to put up green for ribbons! What was I thinking!" The girl complained loudly.

Her companion then told her, "oh c'mon! Alania! It's not as bad as you think it is!"

However the girl clearly not accepting it told her, "yes it is Shirma! It is as bad as it looks!"

The girl everyone saw as Shirma was a girl with short vibrant pink hair and emerald green her, she also had pale white skin that was a huge contrast to her friend. The clothes she was wearing was that of black shirt and on top of it she wore something like a white trench coat that spread to her ankles. The coat had a hood and around it, the sleeves and the bottom of the coat were red triangle shapes, it was held in the centre by a blue gem embedded buckle in the centre of her chest.

She also had white shorts on with gold along the bottom rims of them, they were held up by a brown belt with a golden buckle in its centre. Underneath on her legs she had black tights, then finally on her feet were brown boots with big buckles on them.

Seeing them as they both continued to approach everyone could see that they had a very unique relationship! But seeing them, Nozomi decided to try and soothe things so walking over she greeted them, "uh hi guys, welcome!"

Stopping the girl Alania as she was about to say something more, she looked at Nozomi oddly obviously not expecting her. Shirma next to her though seeing the girl smiled as she bowed and greeted her, "oh hello!"

"Hi!" Nozomi responded as she put her hand up to them, as she did she quickly made her introductions, "I'm your maid serving you today! My name's Nozomi!"

Hearing this the blue haired girl asked, "Nozomi huh?" Then after a moment of studying her she responded as she forgot about her agitation for a second as she responded, "that's nice," then reaching her hand forwards she smiled as she told the girl, "my name's Alania."

Nozomi gave her a one word reply, "cool."

Then Alania removing her hand from her, introduced the girl next to her, "this is my partner! Shirma!"

With that the girl with soft pink hair reached her hand forwards and took Nozomi's extended hand too and as she did she replied to her, "nice to meet you!"

To which Nozomi simply nodded and then removing her hand, a question occurred to her, "hey are you guys part of the 'Arcs?'"

Hearing the question, Alania asked, "oh that obvious is it?"

Nozomi responded, "uh, no just curious?"

Alania then told her with a small chuckle, "well ya got it bang on! Yep we are! Me and Shirma here are in charge of doing the decorating for the carnival!"

Nozomi hearing this asked, "really?"

Shirma nodded as she told her, "yeah... though it's kinda tough tryin' ta choose the right colours for stuff at times and even what shapes look right!"

Alania hearing this nodded and quickly she remembered the green ribbon problem which made her sigh, "yeah... and I guess I'll just have to use one of my summons to remove those ribbons we put up earlier..." with that she walked forwards with Shirma next to her to quickly take a seat.

Nozomi seeing them go made her think to herself, '_they're cool I wonder-_'

"Or maybe I should just have Ifrit gry them all off!" Alania spoke up as she sat herself down with a hand under her chin still pondering away annoyed.

Shirma hearing this rather extreme method had to tell her awkwardly as she laughed , "uh... Alania I think that'd be going a bit too far!"

Riku hearing this as he stood behind her chair felt really awkward now as he thought to himself quietly, '_I better make sure never to light this girl's fuse!'_

Even Mickey could tell that this was maybe a little extreme to do, but he was very intrigued by the couple of names she'd said, 'Ifrit,' 'Valefor.' Those were names that he hadn't heard in a very long time time! He'd have to-

"Hanahime! Hanahime! Hanahime!" A small little voice chirped out loud.

Turning at this little voice, everyone looked to see who this new person was going to be, at once a voice responded as they rounded the corner complaining, "Ruby! How many time's do I have to tell you! Hana is enough! You don't have to-"

Then suddenly that person emerged! What everyone saw was a rather dazzling sight, she was a young girl with long curled locks of golden honey like hair with countless colourful flowers braided into it. She also had pale yet warm skin that almost seemed to radiate and her eyes were an enchanting yellow, they were almost coloured like amber!

Her dress she was wearing was a simple but yet delicate pretty design, it was creamy white in colour with little lacy frills that spilled down ending just above her knees. Her sleeves were also quite long ending at her elbows with the same soft laces. On her feet she wore brown slip on slippers and around her arm and shoulder was a brown satchel. In her hands she was carrying a bouquet of many flowers. Seeing she was being gazed at made her look back at everyone confused and bewildered herself.

Looking at her, she was really sight to see! Even Cait sith sitting on his princesses lap had to speak up, "wow! She's a real glitterin' gem and a half! Almost as pretty as a princess! Just like you yer highness!" He spoke as he looked at Oralee.

Hearing this his princess told him feeling embarrassed as her cheeks began to blush, "Cait sith please! This isn't the time for this!"

Then suddenly that little chirpy voice they had all heard before sounded as it asked, "Princess!? Someone say something about a princess!?" Everyone then saw who this little character was, it was a robin, a red coloured one which quickly landed on Hanahime's shoulder! What was more impressive though that this little bird could speak perfect understandable English!

Seeing who'd asked the question Cait sith announced proudly, "I did little birdy mate!"

At this answer in moments the little red robin then flew from Hanahime's shoulder and in seconds was fluttering in front of Cait sith as he asked him astonished, "how did you know Hanahime is a princess!?"

Hearing this Cait sith was surprised as he asked rather surprised, "how'd I know?"

The little robin nodded energetically, excited for an answer.

Cait sith then told him honestly, "well I didn't actually! I was just makin' it up on the spot! But that's a real blimey revelation ya've given me there ya know birdy mate!"

Seeing what her small companion was doing made the girl Hanahime sigh and as she did she spoke up as she told everyone there, "he means former princess! I'm not of royalty anymore!"

The little robin flying back to her looked upset as he complained, "but princess!"

Shaking her head with her eyes closed at his sad look she told him, "no! Now that's final!"

Seeing what was going on between both this robin and... former princess, Nozomi decided to try and go ease tensions so walking over she spoke as she said, "uh? Hi there Miss Hanahi-"

Hearing her full name about to be announced the girl cut her off, "Hana's enough!"

Nozomi hearing her say this apologised, "oh? Uh okay! Sorry! Um... anyway it's nice to meet you! My name's Nozomi," with that she extended her hand out to her. She was hoping that things would go a little better now.

The girl Hana seeing Nozomi extending her hand out to her looked at it and then her for a moment, until finally she reached her hand across, still holding her bouquet with her other free one said, "nice to meet you! Sorry you had to see that there!"

Seeing that the girl had calmed down a bit made Nozomi glad as she replied to her, "oh no it's okay! Um, are you an 'Arcs' member too?"

At the question the girl replied, "oh yes I am thank you! I'm the gardener here! I'm preparing all the flowers and bouquets for the carnival, I even run a small shop here!"

"Wow! Really!?" Nozomi cried out happily with amazement.

Hana smiled simply in reply.

As she did Nozomi then said, "wow! I'll have to have a look when I have a chance! Flowers are always lovely to see."

Hana hearing this nodded again as she replied, "yes indeed!" Then quickly something occurred to her as she said, "oh wait a moment!" Then reaching into her bouquet of flowers she made Nozomi look at her puzzled, but after a moment she found what she was looking for!

Walking over she then surprised Nozomi as she quickly placed something in her breast pocket, after she stepped back for a moment, the maid saw that it was a pink curled flower! It was a pretty little thing and had a sweet scent to it as she caught a whiff of it. Looking up to her, Hana was smiling as she told her, "a Sweet Pea, you have my thanks!"

After a moment of amazement Nozomi then blushed becoming embarrassed as she told her, "wow um, thanks to you too!"

In return Hana smiled a little more as she replied, "you're welcome!" Then with that she walked forwards and as she did, quickly dividing some of her flowers she placed a few in a vase upon a nearby table.

Seeing her go quickly the little red robin needed to go catchup to her and so he cried out, "wait up Hanahime!" Then seeing Nozomi looking at him, he quickly made a rushed intro, "I'm Ruby! Sorry but I gotta go catch up to her!"

Shaking her head Nozomi told the little bird, "oh no it's okay! Don't worry yourself Ruby! We'll talk later!" The little robin hearing this quickly nodded and with that he flew to his princess's side once again.

Seeing yet another member of the 'Arcs,' Riku could now see that they certainly had some unique individuals! Then looking on he saw after putting some more flowers in the vase on Oralee's and Serah's table she was now walking towards him and Mickey.

Having her chair ready, he waited for Hana to come over. As she did she looked to Riku for a moment quietly. Seeing her do this, the white haired keyblader asked her, "can I help you?"

Hana hearing this finished her observations as she turned and looked to Nozomi who was looking at them both puzzled herself, but the flower maiden could sense it! Smiling she took one particular flower out of her bouquet and quickly like Nozomi, she placed this flower in Riku's breast pocket!

A little startled at what she was doing Riku stepped back as he asked, "hey what're you-"

Then he looked and saw what flower she had placed on him, it was a white flower. It wasn't quite a rose nor was it a lily, it had a yellow centre and looking at it he wondered what it was all about as he looked back to Hana.

Seeing the confused look on his face, Hana smiled and then walking over she whispered in his ear, "_a Gardenia! For good luck... with your secret love!" _

Shocked someone had found him out Riku looked at her with wide eyes, however Hana simply smiled amused at his reaction, as she gently sat herself down in her seat.

As she did, Alania told her seeing what she'd done, "still up to your old tricks I see?"

Hana hearing her told her, "what tricks, I only reflect one's heart with flowers." Then after a moment something occurred to her, "oh yeah and talking about that!" With that she took out a white flower which she gave to Alania saying, "here! A violet, for your modesty!"

Taking the flowery gesture Alania smiled as she replied, "well thanks!" With that she put the flower behind her right ear.

Then turning to Shirma she told her, "here for you!" With that she passed a purple flower to her as she told her, "a geranium, for your gentility!"

Receiving it Shirma smiled as she told Hana, "thank you!" With that she held it gently in her hands, happy for the gift.

Seeing Hana sit down and put the last of her flowers in the vase on Alania's and Shirma's table and her handing out those flowers to her fellow 'Arcs', made Nozomi smile glad to meet another kind, generous person like this. As she turned around she said aloud, "wow! She was nice! I wonder who I'll-"

Then suddenly a pair of pale blue alien like eyes stared straight into her face!

Having a flower being placed now into his breast pocket, which was a bigger version of a white Daisy, Mickey looked up to Hanahime happily as he told her, "wow thanks there! Miss Hana!"

"You're very welcome, consider it as a gift for your patience!" The flower maiden told the mouse king.

Nodding as he heard this Mickey replied, "yeah I will and-"

"AAAGGGGGHHHH!"

Quickly everyone turned to see Nozomi had fallen on the floor and was staring up as well as pointing up at an odd creature floating in the air, everyone else was now staring at it too!

It was a light pink lizard creature with three frill like branches coming out of it's head on each side, they were moving almost like the fins on a fish. It was clear these branched frills were the things that were letting it float in the air!

A long single light blue fin aligned along it's back and across it's tail. It continued to simply float there with it's big light blue eyes staring down eerily at her with it's mouth gaping open and shut like a fish!

Looking at it Nozomi asked weirded out, "what?! What the heck it-"

"Poncho! Poncho!" Another voice called out, this one with a distinctive accent.

Everyone was quiet as a new person emerged rushing around the corner as he looked like he'd been in a hurry! Looking at him everyone saw an older man who looked to be in his mid twenties, he was a bit shaggy with a whiskery like beard and a moustache under his nose. He also had long dark brown hair tied up into a ponytail with a couple of long bangs over his ears. He also had warm tanned skin like Alania showing that'd he'd probably been around in the world.

The costume he was wearing was almost like a cowboy's costume as everyone could see a couple of belt gun holsters around his middle. But he was not a typical looking cowboy, the costume was black with silver lines all over it making him rather sleek, even the hat was black too. He also had a white shirt underneath with red long tie around his neck and white shoes on his feet.

Staring at him even Riku had never seen such a character as he asked, "this guy is...?"

However the man looking finally saw what he'd been searching for, "ah Poncho!" Then running over to the pink floating weird lizard, he pulled it by the tail as he immediately began telling it off, pointing an angry finger at it as it continued to look at him blankly, "how many times do I have to tell you!? Don't just float off without me! You-"

Then turning he saw Nozomi still sitting on the ground who was looking on weirdly at the two of them, as she clearly didn't understand what was going on at all!

The man though seeing her turned to the creature as he told him, "you see look! You scared another poor young señorita!"

In her mind hearing this word, Nozomi thought to herself, '_señorita_?'

Then the man finished as he told the lizard, "now you better learn ta behave! Or you won't be getting' no chow from me no more!" With that nodding to the lizard hard, his annoyed look quickly changed as he went and bent down to Nozomi as he smiled and said, "my apologies to you señorita! My axolotl camarada tends to get get ahead of himself and causes mischief like this! I hope he didn't distress you too much?"

Hearing this Nozomi was quiet for a moment before she replied, "uh... well he surprised me, but... I'm okay... thanks."

"No worries!" Then he reached his hand to her as he asked her, "some assistance for you?"

At this Nozomi seeing the help offered took it as she nodded and with that she was pulled up back onto her feet. As she was now finally standing again she decided to ask, "can I ask um... who are you?"

The man hearing this question then smiled a little more as he went to answer her question, "my name señorita? It is Juan Perez! A world traveller and right now! I'm an honorary member of the 'Arcs!'"

At this Nozomi asked a little surprised, "you're a member of the 'Arcs' too?"

Juan nodded gladly at this as he replied, "oh yes! Just recently recruited! I'm responsible for tournament matches and a little sellin' on the the side! Just you wait till the actual event! It'll be a blast!"

With that he looked behind Nozomi as he saw Snow sitting at his table and as did, he saw the commander waving to him, seeing this he turned back to the maid as he told her, "you'll have to excuse me now sweet señorita! I need to have a word with my commander!" With that turning to his camarada he called him,"C'mon Poncho!" With that watching him as he went, she saw the odd flying lizard follow after him as it trailed just a little behind him still looking as strange as ever.

Looking him go, Nozomi though found him a little odd she could see that through his courtesy that me meant well and smiled as she knew he wasn't a bad guy.

Walking over to Snow's table the commander of the 'Arcs' raised his hand as he said, "yo! Juan!"

With that in response the arriving Arc clapped his hand into his as he replied, "hiya Snow amigo!"

Pleased at this Snow grinned as he asked him, "so? Did you try and get everyone else to get down here!"

At this Juan put his arms in the air as he shrugged and sighed as he said, "I tried... Sazh's a bit too busy right now with Dajh, Leon and the others too! They'd said they'd come later so... there ya got it!"

Musashi hearing this replied a little sad at the news, "aww that sucks dude!"

"I know totally!" Juan replied a little sad too, but then he added, "but hey! We're all together! So let's enjoy the fiesta together huh?"

Hearing this Serah smiled to him as she replied, "oh I'm sure we'll be doing that!"

Juan in reply nodded again happily and as he did he walked over to where, Alania, Shirma and Hana were sitting. Without any help from Mickey and Riku he simply grabbed another chair nearby, sat himself down with his legs crossed leaning back, with his arms behind his head, fully relaxed!

Seeing him come over, Alania seeing him couldn't help but joke, "happy are you?"

Waving a hand to her, he replied smiling with a wave, "of course señorita as always!" He finished with a wink.

This in turn made Alania roll her eyes as Hana next to her simply giggled, seeing the usual interaction between them.

Seeing that everyone was seated it was then that Merlin nodding said, " all right! Everyone here and accounted for good!" With that he walked a slight distance away from the seated guests, waiters and maid.

With that after a little cough he began his little speech, "all right! Members of the 'Arcs!' And our wonderful working volunteers I have the great delight in being able to-"

"Hold it!" Came an objecting voice!

At once everyone turned and saw a familiar face, as he walked over in his rich blue coat with his walking stick in hand, "yer not performin' this stunt without me present ya old coot!"

Seeing him again Nozomi smiled to him as she said, "oh hi Mr Scrooge sir!"

Hearing her the older duck turned to her as he walked over and said, "oh hi Nozomi lass!" Then looking at what she was now wearing he told her impressed, "wow! That uniform looks a treat on ya!"

Pleased to hear someone giving her a compliment Nozomi replied smiling, "thank you!"

Nodding at this Scrooge turned his attentions back to what Merlin was about to do and as he walked past the table Hana, Shirma and Juan were sitting at. Alania called to him, "hey uncle Scroogie!"

Hearing her Scrooge stopped and looked at her as he replied, "Alania lass! Ya enjoyin yerself are ya?"

To which Alania replied, "oh you bet! It's nice to have a break for a bit!" Then suddenly it occurred to her, "oh those green ribbons you got me and Shirma are no good! Ya gotta get somethin' else!"

Hearing this surprised Scrooge asked, "they don't?"

Alania shook her head as Shirma tired to also add though a little more gently, "not so well... sorry Mr Scrooge!"

With these words said from Shirma, Scrooge put a hand to his duck bill and after a moment he decided, "well we'll have ta have a sort out of that later! But right now!" With that he walked over to Merlin as finished, "we've got a magical performance that needs doin'!"

With that as he walked over to where Merlin was, Riku couldn't help but think to himself, '_uncle Scroogie_?' For what connections did Alania have to Mr Scrooge?

But then finally walking over to Merlin, Scrooge standing next to him proudly told the magician,"as you were sayin'?"

To which though he was a little annoyed, Merlin coughed again as he uttered, "all right then!" With that looking at the bewildered yet curious audience that were sitting and waiting. He finally continued his previously interrupted speech," as I was saying! I have the great delight in being able to, with the request of Mr Scrooge here! To treat you all to a feat of magic that has never once been performed!"

With that suddenly he clapped his hands and as he did a big green thick bound book appeared! Then in another moment as it floated between his hands the pages of it flicked through quickly as the powers of magic began to react and move! Sending sparkles and twinkling dust left and right.

Everyone was astounded as this was going on as they heard Merlin speak up loudly, "Hockety Pockety! Wockety! Wack! odds and ends and bric a brac!"

As these magical words continued on everyone watched literally spell bound! No-one could tell what was coming! Trying to see through the enormous pulsating light that was building up, Riku asked out, "What is-!?" Then suddenly!

"Pres-ti-dig-i-ton-i-um!"

Immediately and suddenly there was a huge magical blast! In moments everyone covered their eyes as a sound of loud twinkling and ringing filled the air and as it gradually began to diminish, Cait sith on his princess's lap spoke up, "wow what a light show! Just what was-"

Then suddenly he became silent as everyone else did, as they saw what had suddenly been summoned!

Now on the square where there had once only been the laid and paved ground with the lot of them sitting at their tables. Was a big and enchanting colourful merry go round! It was white in colour with brown lines across it's roof! It also had little flags along its canopied sides which had lovely drapings and inside everyone could see many different colourful horses, inside its centre which all twirled along as it continued to move with enchanting music as it played.

Then behind them all they suddenly saw a pink building pop up with red roofs! It looked like a cafe of some sorts and it seemed to be very elegant and on the top of it, it had a decorated sign that read out, '_Tea Please!_"

Looking at everything that had suddenly come forth, there was a big reaction out everyone,

"WWWWOOOOOWWW!"

"OOOOHHHH!"

Seeing what had appeared Mickey couldn't help but speak out, "wow! A real traditional merry go round! I haven't seen one of those in ages!"

Glad to see the reaction he'd been able to get, Merlin spoke up as he said, "oh yes! I was quite pleased when I found that book in the hidden library about this and also what Scrooge suggested when he read about a certain little part in it!'

Nodding at this Scrooge announced, "that's right!" Then clapping his feathery hands he called out, "front and attention lads!"

With that suddenly through the flapping doors of the cafe, emerged four creatures as they dove and slid forwards on their bellies, arriving in perfect order with black ties around their necks. Were a band of four black and white penguins with orange bills and white cloths draped over their wings!

Seeing this everyone was astounded as they all simultaneously called out and said, "at yer services Mr Scrooge!"

Seeing them everyone was amazed with wide eyes and opened mouthed as then Scrooge told them all, "welcome to the second branch of me business venture, '_Scrooge and Crumble_! The fantastic magical fun experience of '_Tea Please_!' Merry go round cafe!"

It took a few moments for the news to all settle in, but as it did Nozomi was the first to call out, "wow! So we're gonna be working here with a merry go round and a cafe run by penguins!?"

Seeing she'd got it, Scrooge winked to her as he replied, "aye lass! Ya got it bang on!"

At this Nozomi couldn't contain herself as she replied, "wow! This is so exciting!"

With that everyone else began to chatter amongst themselves at having seen this feat of amazing magic! Even Riku himself who'd been reluctant and disapproving of this whole thing from the start couldn't help but begin to think, '_maybe this will be fun after all_?'

Pleased that his magic was a success, something else was brought to Merlin's attention as he saw something float up to him from the book, "ah yes! Now the finishing touch!" With that he lifted his right hand and as he did, a bright blue shining crystal emerged and floated from his book. Flying through the air it placed itself on the top of the merry go round and as it did he declared, "now let the fun and games begin!" With that everyone cheered as they went to do just that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watching from their bush both still hidden away, both Peekaboo and Greeble had seen what they had occurred with wide eyes themselves!

Peekaboo seeing that it was a cafe that had appeared licked his hungry beak as he said, "ohhh! A cafe! I bet they'll have loads of yummy snacks! If I just sneak on over maybe I can-"

However before he could move to leave the bush, he was pulled back by his green rucksack making him fall back down as Greeble told him, "you dummy! There's somethin' way bigger here then food!"

Confused by this, the pink overweight chocobo responded with one word, "huh? What do ya mean?"

With that Greeble looked out of the bush again as he spied the glittering crystal on top of the merry go round and as he did he said with an air of cunning, "I think this is something that Miss Irma's gonna want to know about!"

With that before Peekaboo could say another word suddenly Greeble ran past him! As he did the pink chocobo called out, "hey! Greeble!"

But it was too late and not wanting to be left behind Peekaboo quickly went to follow after him as they went to return to the hiding place of their mistress... their lady Irma, the master of the dark tome Bebuzzu.

_Hi everyone here's the new chapter and I just wanna say a big thank you to all those who entered my competition! Thanks so much guys! Congrats to the winners and sorry to those who didn't get through! You guys all did great entries but only three could be chosen! However do not despair! I will be hosting one last contest at the end of this second Radiant Garden visit! So stay tuned till then! Okay? ^ ^  
_


	149. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 6

_**Chapter CXLVI: The Happy Services And The Uninvited Rider**_

_******Return To The Radiant Gardens Part VI**_

Now in the darkness of their secret underground headquarters, Irma was sitting down with her hand under her chin. She was laying upon a few old red tattered cushions that made up her chosen make shift throne. She was quiet as she was contemplating the information that Greeble and Peekaboo had both just given to her...

The two small chocobo's standing before their mistress were quiet too, both of them were hoping for a big approval or at least a congratulations! Though as Peekaboo sucked on an enormous lollipop he'd gotten from his secret stash, he looked to both Gandrake and Volg who were both standing stead fast and stone faced, ready for their orders.

The chubby chocobo once again as usual as he looked at the two serious warriors of their group, couldn't make out what they were thinking at all! For Gandrake had his hand upon the hilt of his sword ready and waiting, while Volg stood simply with his black and red wings folded.

As he continued to lick away, suddenly Irma spoke up making him freeze in place as she asked, "so... you're saying that after he summoned these things from the book, a shining crystal emerged?"

Greeble nodded energetically as he replied, "yeah! Yeah! That's right lady Irma! Then after that it floated to the top of that Merry Go Round they got! It was after that I knew that I had to tell you right away about it!"

At this Irma simply mumbled, "hmmm..."

Volg seeing that his master might be on to something spoke up as he asked her, "what have you thought of my lady?"

Further silent for a moment before making a reply, she smiled as she replied to her most loyal minion, "I think I've just figured out what that crystal is!... And what I think we could use it for!"

Peekaboo still with his lollipop in his wing, didn't really get what was going on but suddenly, "Bebuzzu!"

At once at Irma's call the chomping hungry book flew past Peekaboo sending him spinning into Greeble and as he did, he knocked him over like a balling ball to a pin! However Bebuzzu not paying any heed flew onto Irma's lap in moments as he opened his big toothy covers as he spoke up, "oh! Oh! Food! Food! Am I gonna get to munch! Is there a sweet delicacy waiting for me!"

Seeing that he was in the right spirits Irma giggled as she told him, "oh yes!" Then holding the book down making it look at her, she asked him, "how do you like the sound of a delicious crystal of magical light?"

To this after the info had sunk in, Bebuzzu licked his bookish jaws as he replied, "mmmmm! Yum! Yum! Yum!"

With this simple, simple reply the answer was obvious of what to do next! Looking up she told the rest of her mischievous gang, "well you heard him!... Let's all go and amuse ourselves!"

To this after finally getting his chubby partner off of him Greeble asked amazed, "lady Irma! You mean you want all of us to-"

Nodding simply at this with a smirk on her face Irma replied, "that's right!" With that she got up on her feet, now carrying Bebuzzu under her arm she walked forwards through them and then turning she told her group, "we're gonna go up there and stir up some trouble!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay! I need an order of a piece of strawberry dream cake with iced tea, then a bowl of vanilla Ice cream with sprinkles and lemonade!" Stopping with a quick glance at her list Nozomi finished, "and a caramel flan with a mocha coffee and a sprinkle of milk on top of it!"

The bow tied penguin at the door of the '_Tea Please_,' cafe listening to the orders he nodded as he told her, "all right there miss! I'll be out in just a jiffy!" With that the penguin closed the door behind him as he went to go and get the desired confectionaries.

Pleased with the response, Nozomi turned from the door and laid her back against the side of the pink cafe building as she turned to watch the members of the 'Arcs' all chatting happily to each other as they were all having the wonderful desserts and teas that she and the others had brought to them. With three of the penguins running around them keeping things clean and tidy as best they could, the job had been made fairly easy for her and the others to do.

Seeing them all having fun together made Nozomi smile, she always loved to see the happiness in others.

"_**RING!"**_

"Nozomi?" A voice asked her.

Snapping her out of her happy observations she asked, "huh? What?" Then feeling she was being tugged on, at the side of her dress she looked and saw it was the king talking to her.

Looking up at her Mickey asked, "hey Nozomi! I need to get an order that's ready! Though it's a bit of a handful for me to do by myself! Do you reckon you could give me a hand?"

Hearing the request immediately she answered him as she said,"oh sure! Yeah, okay your majesty!" With that he nodded happily and as he did he went to the door of the cafe as he told them inside, "hey fella's I'm here to pick up the order you just rang me for!"

"Ah yeah!" Came a call from within and quickly after a moment the cook of the four appeared as he replied, "there ya go here are your orders!" With that he presented them with two trays. One had a couple of pots of tea and cookies on it along with a pot of sugar. While the other one had a bunch of sandwiches of different toppings along with a big bowl of potato chips next to it along with some salad.

With that seeing the two trays of food that were ready, immediately Mickey took the tray with the the pots of tea on it, while Nozomi took the other one with the sandwiches. Taking them both they turned and as they did the maid dressed keyblader said, "well let's make our delivery!" With that the king nodded as the two of them walked over to their guests.

Still sitting in her seat next to Serah, Oralee continued to speak to her as the two of them looked over a pad of lined paper as they continued to make notes. "I really like this line here! This'll be fun!" Oralee spoke happily.

Serah nodded as she replied, "yeah I know right!" With that she then sung a little tune at the top of her head, which in turn made Oralee smile and giggle.

Cait sith in the meantime still sitting her in his favourite space of all, on his princess's lap sipped away at a small glass of milk through of a red and white straw. As he did he looked to his princess who was having so much fun and this in turn made him think to himself, '_happiness... it's so priceless!' _With that he continued to drink away at his milk.

"hey fella's! Here's ya tea!" Mickey announced as he walked over tray in hand!

Hearing this Snow responded happily, "wow! Thanks there Mickey!"

In turn Musashi next to him also announced happy, "yeah that looks real tasty mouse dude!"

Nodding happily Mickey then began to pass the tea to everyone as he also began to set the tea pots and other things. Nozomi in the meant time started to pass the sandwiches around to everyone at their table too which made both Musashi and Snow also give their thanks again. Then as she turned to Oralee and Serah who were both humming along with laughing, she got curious as she asked, "hey guys what're you doing here?"

At this question Cait sith was the first to speak up as he told her, "she's workin' lass!"

Putting a sandwich on a plate Nozomi asked curiously, "working? Working on what?"  
Turning to her as she asked and seeing that part of what she was doing had been answered by Cait sith, Oralee filled her in with more exact details, "oh? I haven't told you have I? Me and Serah are going to be putting on a show!"

Hearing this Nozomi asked, "a show?" Then becoming really interested she asked, "what kind of a show? What're you both going to be doing?"

Smiling at her excited response Serah replied giggling a little, "a singing show! We're gonna be the carnivals songstresses!"

At this term Nozomi asked, "songstress?"

Seeing she hadn't heard the term before Oralee explained more, "it's a role where you sing with a special type of magic that helps to make a cool and magical performance!"

Hearing this information Nozomi responded excitedly, "wow! That sounds amazing!" Then after imagining the glamour and the magic of them performing like that she told them both, "I can't wait to see it! I love singing!"

Nodding at this Serah told her, "we'll be sure to bring the house down!" Then turning to her partner she asked her, "right Oralee?"

At this the Alexandra princess replied happily, "definitely!"

Cait sith then spoke up as he said, "and it'll be me highness that'll steal the lime light from ya Serah lass!"

Hearing this little cocky comment and before Oralee could say anything to discipline him, Serah asked him with a smile, "oh you think so huh?"

"I know so!" Cait sith retorted right back smiling broadly.

Oralee getting a little uncomfortable at this spoke trying to soothe any unpleasantries," Cait sith please don't-"

Serah though interrupted as she pressed her finger into Cait sith's nose as she told him, "you're on! We'll see who'll really shine on stage!"

Cait sith then told the pink haired girl, "I'm lookin' forward ta seein' the results of that bet lass!"

Oralee hearing this was uncertain about this but then Serah turning to the worried princess told her, "don't worry! It's a friendly competition!"

Immediately she became soothed and Nozomi pleased as well as amused at this little interaction suddenly heard the 'Ring!' Behind her and immediately she knew the order she'd given earlier was now ready!

"Oh my order!" Quickly backing away she told the others with a bow, "sorry guys I gotta go back and start delivering again!"

At this Oralee looked to her as she told her smiling, "oh that's all right Nozomi! See you in a little bit!" Nozomi nodded happily at this and with that she made a little wave before she went back to get her order.

As she walked over back to the pink cafe, Nozomi went back to imagining the singing show that Oralee and Serah would be doing! This sadly though made her think back to one thing she couldn't do well, '_I wish I could sing_!'

But then looking as she arrived back at the cafe, she saw Riku was standing with his arms folded where she'd been earlier before Mickey had asked her for her assistance. He had his arms folded with his eyes closed, Nozomi couldn't tell if he was annoyed or not, but then, "Ring!" She had to hurry up! So quickly making her way over to the cafe she called out, "hey guys! I'm here now! Sorry for the wait!"

The penguin coming to the cafe's door ready with a tray with the drinks and sweets on it looked up to her and told her smiling, "no worries me girl! Here ya go!"

Glad that the penguin was so patient Nozomi replied, "thanks!" With that she quickly took the tray from him and then she went to walk, but looking to Riku again and his silent mood. She decided to try and have a word with him, so looking to him she asked, "hey?"

Hearing her Riku turned to her as he opened his eyes and replied, "yeah?"

Nozomi then asked him, "you doing okay?"

At this question Riku responded, "just about..."

Silent at this response Nozomi didn't know what more to say, but then she came up with something, "so are you done with ordering and stuff?"

Riku replied to this question, "yeah, I just gave the last of Merlin's and Scrooge's order to them both."

Nodding at this Nozomi asked, "I see... did you have a word with them too?"

"A few small words..." Riku continued, "Merlin told me we were gone for a few hours... and obviously Sora still hasn't come back here yet."

Hearing him mention his old friend Nozomi then realised why Riku was acting so sullen, feeling bad she asked, "that must upset you huh?"

At this Riku didn't answer her... but Nozomi had to lift his spirits somehow so she decided, "well he's certainly late I'll say! But hey? At least you're having fun here aren't you?"

"Partly!" Came the one worded response from his mouth.

Hearing this Nozomi asked becoming baffled, "partly? What do you mean by that?"

Riku then explained, "running around just delivering food with a bunch of penguins only go so far as to being fun!" Then looking at her he told her looking critical, "you know, you have a weird idea of what's fun at times!"

This immediately annoyed Nozomi as she told him, "well excusssse me! What's wrong with making others happy like this and c'mon! Look at me!"

Hearing her say this Riku asked, "look at you?"

Nodding Nozomi then said, "yeah! Look at this outfit! You can't say this isn't a cute costume on me!"

Riku hearing her say this watched her as she made a little twirl and for the first time he did actually pay attention to what she as wearing, as the lace and pink dress moved he was almost entranced... but quickly after a moment he blushed as he turned away becoming embarrassed, he did not want her to notice!

Nozomi finishing her twirl saw Riku was suddenly looking away, baffled at this she was about to ask something when, "hey!"

Quickly she turned around as she saw that a single hand was waving as Hanahime's soft voice called out, "can we please have our treats please!"

Seeing she was being late immediately Nozomi called back, "sorry Hana! I'll be right there!" With that quickly the flustered maid went to go and deliver their ordered meal. Leaving Riku behind still with his blush.

Running over as quick as she could and making sure not to make any spillages, Nozomi heard a little conversation going on as she approached Hanahime's table, "that totally did not happen!"

Hearing Alania's disbelieving tone Juan replied immediately to her almost pleadingly, "it did so! My dear Señorita!"

Waving her hand away at this nonsense Alania replied, "could not! You're expecting me to believe you've been to that kind of a world!?"

"What world?" Nozomi asked as she came over becoming curious.

"Oh hey Nozomi!" the pink haired girl called out to her.

"Hey! Um... Shirma yeah?" Nozomi asked as she quickly passed her lemonade to her.

Nodding the girl replied to her, "yeah that's right!" Then taking her lemonade in her hands she gave it a quick sip as she told her, "mmm! Thanks!"

Nozomi smiled as she replied, "no problem! So what's going on here?"

Shirma then taking her vanilla ice cream told her, "oh? Juan was just telling us about a certain world he's visited!"

"And it's a stupid one at that!" Came Alania's response as she looked on with ever as dismissive eyes.

Hearing this wondering why it was stupid, Nozomi asked passing her, her order of ice tea, "what kind is it?"

With that Alania told her taking her tea, "a world of different talking rainbow coloured horses or pegasi or something! You just know something like that is total trash!"

Juan became aggravated as he told her, "they were ponies señorita! Very nice ones at that! You could learn a thing or two from them!"

"Oh I'm so sure!" With that Alania who'd taken her strawberry dream cake put a spoon into it as she took a bite. Immediately her eyes dazzled as she spoke, "OOOHHHHH! Sweetness! This is what life is made for!" With that she hand to her cheek looking utterly in pure bliss.

Seeing her change attitudes so quickly made Nozomi feel a little uneasy as she thought to herself, '_wow! That was a swift change!' _But then turning again she said, "ha ha! Um, well here's your flan Juan!"

"Oh thank you very much señorita!" With that he took the lovely sweet delicacy from her and as he did he put his spoon in to eat looking really happy.

Glad for this Nozomi then couldn't help but ask, "so uh... Juan? You've been to other worlds?"

Pausing at this the black suit wearing man, his spoon still in his pudding asked, "yes? You curious?"

Nozomi nodded as she replied, "yeah! Cause I've been to a few places too so uh-"

"Oh! Another traveller!" Juan spoke out excitedly! Then suddenly he said to Nozomi," !X? !"

Nozomi baffled at this simply looked on with question marks popping up over her head, Juan then tried again, " *+?!"

Nozomi simply shook her head as she said, "uh yeah... huh?"

Immediately Juan became depressed as he replied, "I guess you haven't learned Qbertnese have you?"

At this Nozomi shook her head slightly as she replied, "uh no... sorry!"

Alania still in her happy mood told her, "don't worry about it! He often babbles stuff like that! You don't have to pay attention to it!"

"Oh Alania! Señorita your words break my heart!" Juan spoke as a tear seemed to appear in his eye.

Seeing the interaction between the two of them Nozomi decided to ask, "so uh... Alania what about you? Have you been to other worlds?"

Alania still busy eating her cake in her happy mood answered, "oh yeah I've been to a few, with uncle Scroogie of course."

Nozomi curious asked, "uncle Scroogie?"

Shirma then explained to her, "yeah you see years ago, when the Radiant Gardens were invaded and taken by the heartless, Scrooge fled this world but he took me and Alania with him and... he helped to raise us both."

"Oh!" Hearing this Nozomi had no idea they both had such a deep sad past and so she spoke on, "wow... that must have been so terrifying for you both!"

Alania finishing a sip of her tea told their maid, "yeah... you could say that! But hey? You know it only made us stronger from the experience!"Then looking up she told Nozomi brightly, "besides our home's restored now, so there's no point in dwelling in the past."

Hearing this from her Nozomi was quiet for a moment but then she smiled as she said, "yeah... that's true!"

Then looking she saw Hanahime still with the same cup of tea and ginger snaps she'd left her with a little earlier, seeing her small red robin Ruby eating away at a little biscuit she decided to ask, "Hana?"

Hearing her name being called the female gardener looked up as she asked, "yes Nozomi?"

The maid dressed keyblader asked, "have you been to other worlds too?"

The blonde haired girl hearing this became quiet for a moment as she put her tea cup back onto her saucer...she then told her, "yes... well it's because I decided to travel the worlds I'm no longer what I was."

Hearing this Nozomi asked curious, "what you were..." then she remembered quickly, "oh being a princess?"

Hana nodded at this as she told her, "yes, you see... in that life I was so confined and couldn't grow and was simply made to have a role rather than being allowed to find one for myself."

At this information, Nozomi asked, "really... was it lonely for you?"

Hana nodded, "at times yes... but Ruby was with me."

"And I'm still here now!" The small bird chirped up happily.

Hana smiling nodded at this as she continued, "yes... and one day I found out about someone who'd left my world... so learning of her I decided to follow suite and in exchange for something of mine I was final able to travel, " then looking up brightly she saw her wonderful flowers around the place as she finished, "and finally made my way here, where I found my own purpose to live, that in itself has made me so happy and free! It's much more to me than being a princess would have been!"

Nozomi listening to the former princess talk like this couldn't help but feel warmed up inside and as she did, she nodded to her too, "yeah that does sound great!" Then looking at them all she asked, "do you guys need anything else at all?"

"Not me!" Came from Alania as she drank her iced tea.

Shirma nodded, "yeah I'm fine too!"

Juan then spoke up, "bien!" As he finished with a peace sign as he took a swig of his mocha coffee.

Hana simply nodded as she replied too, "yes I think we're all fine here!"

Nozomi glad at this then bowed as she said, "okay! Guys enjoy!" With that the maid clad keyblader walked away as she went to join the others.

However before she left one alien face came staring straight at her again! Juan's axolotl pet, this time she managed not to scream however feeling awkward she simply waved to the weird flying creature as she told it, "uh... um, bye Poncho! Seeya!" With that she quickly made her get away as it continued to stare after her.

As she walked back towards the cafe quickly Nozomi couldn't help but look back at the members of the 'Arcs' and as she did she smiled at the lot of them joking and messing around with each other. This made her think how wonderful friendship was with others!

Making it finally it back to the cafe, Nozomi saw that Riku and Mickey were already standing there. Seeing them she called out to them both waving, "hey guys!"

At her call the king turned to her and as he did he replied, "heya Nozomi!"

"Hi!" She called back and then making it to them she asked, "what're you guys doing now?"

Mickey then told her, "well we've both finished our orders and it seems that everyone's all happy now!"

"Oh? Well that's good!" Nozomi replied happily... but then after a moment it occurred to her, "so uh?... What do we do now?"

At this nobody had an answer at all, but then one of the four penguins came over to them as they told the keybladers, "thanks for your services friends! You guys can take a break for a while now!"

Nozomi hearing this asked, "really?"

The penguin nodded as he told them, "sure! Why don't you take a seat with Mr Scrooge and Merlin?"

"That sounds like an idea!" Nozomi replied pleased and with that she started to head to their table, then turning around she asked, "you coming guys?"

Mickey nodded happy, however Riku beside him simply sighed clearly still in a sulky mood, "she never changes." This even managed to dampen Mickey's spirits as he walked beside him towards where both Scrooge and Merlin were sitting down.

The two older member of this little party seeing their servers coming over greeted them all, "why hi again lads!" "You enjoyin' yourselves there?"

Making it over to them all Nozomi smiled as she replied, "yeah! It's been great!" Then sitting herself down in one of the white chairs she told Scrooge, "thanks for letting me wear this uniform again Mr Scrooge! It's so cute!"

Hearing this pleased for enthusiastic customer service, Scrooge replied, "not a problem lass! No trouble at all!" Then quiet for a moment he saw both Riku and Mickey sit themselves down and as they did he turned to them and asked, "how're you lads? Enjoyin' yourselves?"

Mickey hearing him as he got himself comfortable replied, "oh? Yeah I've been findin' it fine thanks there Scrooge! I'd say this is one of the easiest jobs I've ever done!"

Merlin hearing this his hands under his chin remarked, "oh well that's good to hear!" But then turning he saw Riku and his depressed look, as he did he asked him, "Riku my lad? Is something troubling you?"

At this question the white keyblader was quiet for a moment... but then he decided to ask, "Merlin...? How long would it take for someone to get from the edge of the worlds to here?"

Nozomi listening to this question remembered again what Yuna had told them all, when she and her Gullwings had met up with Sora. Quiet she looked to Merlin and wondered if he might have the answers her friend was looking for.

Merlin at this question repeated, "the edge of the worlds?"

To which in reply Riku simply nodded.

The aged magician then stroked his long, long white beard as he thought in contemplation... after a moment he seemed to have got his answer, "it's hard for me to say lad... if there are potential blocks and other hazards... it could potentially take quite a long time."

At this answer Riku visibly in moments became more down cast as he replied, "really..."

Merlin nodded as he replied, "yes you see I-" then he became quiet as he saw the saddened look on Riku's face and everyone at that table quickly became silent too.

Nozomi seeing her dear friend being so sad like this, whispered with sad concern, "Riku..." with that she put her hand on his that were both on the table. This made him smile at her sadly for a moment before he looked down again.

In the meantime at the table nearby as he munched away at a sandwich, Snow felt a nudge on his shoulder as he did he looked confused as he saw it was his partner Musashi, "hey look!" The laid back Samurai said as he pointed to Riku.

With that he pointed to the table where their servers were and seeing the sadness that was dwelling over them all, made Snow feel bad himself... he wasn't one for sadness spreading around like this. So turning to his pal Musashi he nodded to him which in turn he did to him too.

Then looking he saw one of the four penguins tidying up something, quickly he spoke to it, "hey?" Getting it's attention he spoke quietly further, "come over here for a second!"

With that the curious black and white bird did just that and as it did Snow whispered a request into its ear, the bird hearing it looked to him and as it did it nodded as it replied, "sure thing sir! I'll let my friends know!" With that he ran to get his pals together!

Glad to hear this Snow nodded and replied, "great!" With that he got up as he said, "all right! C'mon! Musashi!" Nodding his second in command was only pleased to help with whatever his commander had planned!

Seeing him get up Serah asked smiling with curiosity, "Snow what have you got planned?"

Looking to his fiancee he told her grinning himself, "you'll see!" With that lifting his gentle hand off of her shoulder he went to put his plan into action!

Oralee watching him go looked to Serah for a moment who only replied to her silent question with an amused shake of her head, which made her look to Snow and Musashi again curious. Cait sith a cookie in his gloved hand asked aloud, "just what might those two rascals be up to?"

Still in his saddened state, Riku didn't mean to spread his sadness around. But he was badly missing Sora and Kairi too... it almost seemed like forever he'd seen them and this waiting was-

"Hey!"

Breaking him out of his zoned out state he felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn and look up, as he did he saw Snow smiling down at him. As he looked at the commander of the 'Arcs' he heard him say, "looks like you need the assistance of a hero!'

Riku at this was baffled as he asked, "what?"

"C'mon!" Snow declared and then in a messy hurry he pulled Riku up by the arm and made him get out of his chair as he announced to him, "it's show time!"

Perplexed by this news Riku had no idea what he was talking about! Then suddenly he noticed Musashi standing up with a big grin on his face as he told him, "you're gonna be on our team Snowball dude!"

Finally letting a word slip from his lips Riku asked, "team? What team?!"

"Our team!" Snow announced and then pulling him between him and Musashi he told him, "and we're gonna be facing those guys!" With that he pointed and as he looked Riku saw those four serving penguins who'd all gathered themselves on the other side of them!

Looking at them Riku had no idea what was going to happen when suddenly the penguins made a tap dance! One! Two! One! Two! They jumped and made a click clacking of their webbed feet! Looking on with proud smiles at him and his companions.

Perplexed by this Riku then suddenly saw Snow begin to make the same movements! As he did all that the white haired keyblader did was look on with queer eyes and then next to him suddenly Musashi did the same movements!

As he finished Riku was quiet as he heard Snow tell him, "that's the game! We match their moves and do a better show than they can! What do you say? You in!?"

Hearing this simple explanation Riku perplexed then immediately became annoyed as he told Snow, "you're crazy! I'm not having any part of this!" With that he looked away from him.

Snow seeing this sulking behaviour remarked, "oh? Spoilt sport are ya? Don't think you can keep up?" He asked as he then ruffled Riku's white hair.

At this comment the proud keyblader replied straight back batting his hand away from him, "as if! I'm not dumb enough to fall to your level!"

Hearing this type of talk Snow replied, "oh wise guy huh?" Then knowing it was time to get tough! He announced, "all right then!"

With that he marched straight over to the penguins as he called to Riku, "let's see if you can match this then!" That said the commander of the 'Arcs' pulled his trousers down ever so slightly making it so now his movements would match those of the waddling penguins!

Looking at this with further with perplexed eyes Riku watched as Snow clapped his hands and immediately he and the penguins moved in sync together as he spun and waddled! Making a jump to the left! Then to the right! Hopping straight in place! All the time keeping up with the small yet agile birds!

Seeing what he was doing, everyone at the surrounding tables couldn't help but laugh and smile! Then as the dance went on they all began to clap in tune as he continued on with them all! Riku couldn't believe it! How could a grown man like this make such a fool of himself! Musashi next to him called out, "awesome there Snow dude! Keep it up!"

Riku hearing the samurai had to ask him, "what's he doing this for! Doesn't he realise how stupid he looks?"

Musashi hearing him replied, "sure he does! But he's just tryin' ta cheer you up!"

Riku replied, "huh!?"

Musashi continuing to watch his boss dance on told Riku, "you see our boss set up the 'Arcs' here to give everyone a purpose as well as have fun for the carnival! He may not be the best hero but he knows how to make yer spirits rise and always tries the best for everyone here, " then turning to Riku looking a little more serious he told him, "he just like the rest of us here who've had harsh times but he always combats it with a smile and it's like he always says... always after the rain the sun will always shine."

Riku hearing this felt something inside at these words... looking to Snow again who was now jumping in place grinning like the most silly person he'd ever seen in his life! But then looking to everyone there he could see them all smiling happily as they laughed aloud!

Juan who was really enjoying the show shouted out, "way ta go Snow amigo! Show 'em who's boss!"

"Yeah! Snow that's awesome!"

Looking Riku saw who'd called out that line, becoming quiet he saw it was Nozomi her expression happy and then the king too who like just as joyed … seeing their smiling faces made him think of Sora again, however this time he imagined him next to them all. At this he closed his eyes as he felt in his heart what Sora would say if he was there, '_don't mope around Riku! I'll be there soon!' _

Then opening his eyes Riku murmured to himself a little smile on his own face, "yeah I know you will..."

"Huh?" Musashi asked curious.

However suddenly Snow came back as he had now slid a line across the floor towards them all! Arriving his trousers were now back in place properly and as they were he asked, "so! Think you're still too big to do this!"

Looking up to him a smirk now on his face, Riku then told him, "I'll show you how it's really done!" With that he stepped up to the plate to show his stuff as he too joined the dance off with Snow and Musashi!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiding in the bushes while their mistress Volg and Gandrake stood in another spot behind a tree. Peekaboo and Greeble stood ready and waiting for their chance to strike!

Watching as he parted the leaves slightly Peekaboo spoke as he said, "wow! Those guys there are doin' some weird stuff!" For looking he could see three guys from those meddlesome 'Arcs' dancing together with penguins! It was just totally ridiculous!

Greeble though spoke up as he said, "who cares about that! What we want!" With that he looked at their target as he told his blubbering companion, "is that crystal!"

With that Peekaboo looked at the Merry Go Round and saw the glittering, sparkling jewel as it continued to shine away with it's blue gentle magic. Seeing it, it was enchanting and so he said, "well what're we waitin' here for Greeble? We should just go over and nab it while-"

"Are you nuts?!" Greeble told him annoyed, "we can't go and nab it while that dumb magician's there!" With that he pointed to Merlin who was continuing to clap away with the others at the dancing spectacle, "if we try and nab it with him there! We'll be fried and Bebuzzu will be under lock and key again! That's one thing we can't have happen!"

Hearing this Peekaboo knew that wouldn't be good so he asked, "so what do we do then?"

With that he was given a simple answer, "we wait!"

At this Peekaboo nodded and with that they both along with their mistress waited for their moment to make their strike!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now finishing their dance with a series of claps over their wrists and knees it'd come to an end as with a final spin the penguins slid on their bellies to the group of three dancers as each of them clapped their hands into their wings!

At the end of this show everyone at their tables couldn't help but get up and clap with applause as all around their were calls of, "woo!" "Yowzers!" "Awesomeness!"

Breathing in and out hard at this feeling really exhilarated Riku heard then, "wait ta go Riku!" Looking back he saw it was Mickey who finished with a whistle to his mouth.

Smiling at this Riku then heard, "amazing Riku! That was wonderful!" Looking he saw it was Nozomi who was really happy as she clapped and finished saying, "you're a great dancer!"

With that the now invigorated keyblader couldn't help but show off as he announced, "naturally!" Then he did a couple of clicks on his heels a spin and then a clap making everyone laugh again.

Seeing that his little plan had done the trick, Snow turned to Riku as he told him, "you know you do well at this game!"

Turning as he heard this comment Riku replied smug, "as I should!" Then looking at Snow he held his hand out to him as he told him, "hey thanks for that!"

Knowing what he was referring to Snow simply smiled to him, "anytime!" With that he shook hands with Riku as he told him further, "you ever up for another match! I'll be waiting!"

To which the waiter dressed keyblader nodded in reply as he continued to smile, as did Musashi behind him who had his hands on his hips.

"Now that's what I call dinner and a show!" Scrooge announced finishing his claps and looking to Merlin.

The magician nodded as he replied really chuffed, "indeed," then something occurred to him! Pulling out a watch from his blue pocket he spoke, "oh my? Looks like we need to get going or we'll be late!."

Distracting her from clapping Nozomi turned to Merlin as she asked him, "get going?"

Merlin nodded, "yes, you see I and Scrooge we have to keep up an appointment with Cid, to help with another part of the upcoming carnival!"

"Oh I see!" Nozomi replied nodding.

"Yes!" Merlin replied as he then got up out of his chair, turning to his associate he told him, "now we should be on our way, shall we Scrooge?"

Hearing this the older duck looked to him and in moments he nodded as he replied, "yes! Yes! I know!" With that he too got up and with that he started to walk away with the older magician.

As they left Nozomi turned to Mickey as she asked him, "what do you think they'll be doing with Cid your majesty?"

Hearing the question he replied to her, "I dunno... can't say Nozomi."

With that the maid wearing keyblader was quiet when suddenly, "everyone!"

Turning at once everyone looked to Merlin as he told them all, "sorry but I and Mr Scrooge must be on our way now! Please continue to enjoy yourselves and take a ride upon the Merry Go Round!"

At this announcement though quickly Shirma curious asked, "but how will it work with no-one to-"

"Don't you worry!" Merlin called back, "it's working automatically by my magic so just hop on and the device will take care of the rest!"

Everyone was surprised at this info and then before more questions could be asked quickly Scrooge spoke up, "toots! For now!" With that he headed away with Merlin however her called back quickly shaking his cane, "don't you all be causin' trouble now!"

With that the two older organisers left and as they did Alania spoke up, "that old uncle Scroogie! Causin' trouble!" Then turning she looked at the Merry Go Round and it's many coloured horses and after a moment she said, "hey? Why not? You're never to old to play!"

With that she got up and started to make her way to go to the Merry Go Round! Seeing her go Shirma asked, "Alania?"

Welcoming her with a bidding hand motion Alania smiled to her as she told her, "you wanna try it?"

Shirma hearing the invitation was quiet for a moment unsure, but then Hana spoke her mind, "I'd like to! I haven't been on a Merry Go Round before!"

Hearing that she wanted to go, made Shirma more certain and quickly she spoke, "um...sure then! I'd love to give it a try!"

With that she and Hana moved out of their chairs too and as they went Juan watching them said, "I think I'll finish my mocha señorita's! You all-"

Then suddenly he was pulled out of his chair by Alania who'd grabbed him by the back of his black coat! As this happened she told him, "c'mon! With all that talk of rainbow horses I'd say you're the one begging to get on this ride!"

Feeling her pull and unable to dislodge himself, annoyed Juan as he argued with her loud and mad as Poncho followed after them blankly as ever, "they were ponies señorita! Now stop pulling so hard on me or! Agh!"

Seeing him fall over backwards as she continued to lead him dragging him across the road, made everyone stare at this scene awkwardly. But Serah watching her fellow 'Arcs' was getting in the mood for a ride too! So turning to Oralee she asked her, "hey do you wanna have a go too?"

At this suggestion she couldn't see any harm in this idea and so Oralee nodded happily, "why not? Let us go then!" With that she and Serah quickly went to the Merry Go Round to get a horse each of their own!

Seeing what his gang were up to, quickly Musashi called out, "hey dudes wait up!" With that he ran towards them! Everyone all running (or being dragged) around quickly found the horses they wanted to ride! Then after getting themselves all comfortable and in place, came the next big question! Musashi looking at his green coloured horse asked curious, "so... how do ya get this thing moving?"

In moments as though sensing everyone's wishes the crystal on top of the Merry Go Round started to glow brightly blue and quickly the machine began to move and as it did a lovely musical score began to play aloud!

With that the horses on the Merry Go Round, started to go as they moved up and down as the 'Arcs' members all started to be guided by the gentle playful machine! As they went Alania on her turquoise coloured horse called out, "yah! Yah! Yah!" Moving the reins like a child. While Shirma behind her on her white steed giggled at her behaviour.

Juan on his orange coloured ride hearing her behind him couldn't help but say aloud, "I feel too old to be doing this!"

Hanahime simply smiled away on her yellow horse as Ruby sat on it's head enjoying the ride too! Cait sith on his ride along with his princess spoke up as he was now standing on its lilac coloured head, "now this is a mighty ride and a half!"

Oralee nodded as she replied, "indeed!"

Serah ahead of her on her own pink horse smiled away and then as they turned a corner she called out, "Snow! C'mon!"

Seeing and hearing the call of his lovely fiancee! How could he refuse! "On my way!" Then turning to Riku he asked him, "hey wanna join in?"

At this the waiter dressed keyblader refused kindly as he said, "I don't think there's any room for me on there! Besides," then looking back to Nozomi and Mickey who continued to sit at their table he turned to Snow again as he said, "I think I need a good rest from all that dancing and relax with my friends!"

Hearing this Snow put his hands in the air as he replied, "well your loss then!" With that he ran as he called back to him, "seeya!" Riku laughed at this as he turned and went to go back and sit down with Mickey and Nozomi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Irma hiding with Bebuzzu in her arms who was really hungry and eager to get going was struggling against her strength! For he could feel that beautiful shine of alluring light and as he felt it, he licked his bookish chomps as he spoke out, "oh light! Light! My beautiful yummy delicious light!"

Stroking the hungry dark book Irma told him with a sinister smile trying to calm him, "don't worry! You'll get to eat soon Bebuzzu!"

At the sight of the 'Arcs' upon the Merry Go Round, Volg spoke as a smirk decorated his beak, "looks like our prey's already in the the trap!"

Agreeing simply with a nod and seeing that the moment was certainly now, Gandrake spoke to his leader as he asked her, "shall we strike?"

At this question in moments came a one word reply with a sinister smile, "yes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back at the table really happy now, Riku sat next to Nozomi and the king. As he did the two fellow keybladers were really glad to see that he was in cheerful spirits again! Mickey immediately commented on this as he said, "looks like you're all better now Riku!"

Smiling still at this Riku replied to him, "looks like it!"

Nozomi then smiling too couldn't help but say, "who'd think that just dancing with penguins would be enough to brighten up your day, snowball?!"

Rolling his eyes at this Riku spoke, "hey! That's just-"

"What the!?"

Hearing the exclamation in the air, at once the three keybladers turned around to see Snow staring at the Merry Go Round with widened eyes. Confused at why he'd cried out, the three of them looked to the musical spinning ride and as they did they saw even all the riders looking immensely puzzled.

However quickly looking to where Snow was supposed to be seated on the dark blue horse in front of her, was an unexpected and definitely uninvited rider! That Serah revealed as she cried out, "Irma!?"

For there she was on the Merry Go Round horse smiling on with her usual arrogance as she waved to her little announcer, "hi to ya!"

Seeing her immediately Nozomi remembered her! The one who had the dark book Bebuzzu! "It's her! What's she-!?"

"It's snack time Bebuzzu!" The sinister sorceress shouted out loud for all to hear!

"YUM! YUM! YUM!"

Came the hungry shout and suddenly before anyone knew it the dark tome flew immediately to the top of the Merry Go Round! As he did, he opened up his huge mouthy book jaws as he snapped up the glittering blue crystal in moments!

Seeing this happen Mickey knew it was bad in seconds as he cried out loud, "oh no!" With that he got out of his chair as he ran forwards shouting, "Stop that there!"

Watching him go immediately Nozomi and Riku started to chase after him as they called out, "Mickey!" "Your majesty!"

Munching on the crystal in his jaws, Bebuzzu jostled with it when suddenly with a smack of his wet and red bookmark tongue the magic that was inside of it was forced out of it! Seeing the glittering and glowing substance in the air he gulped it down as it's shine quickly vanished inside of him! Then suddenly there was a resonance of blue magic and electricity all over the monstrous book! As this happened he cried out, "OH! OH! OOOHHHHHH!"  
At once at this loud call a huge storm of magic as it burst out from the sinister book! Suddenly as it flipped open a huge dark blue messed up tornado emerged that began to suck in everything all around it!

The first to go were the four penguins as they shouted out alarmed trying to fly in the air, "WWWHHHHOOOAAAA!" But it was too late as they were sucked away!

Seeing this happen everyone on the Merry Go Round had no idea what was happening at all! Which was reflected as Cait sith with his princess called out, "just what in the blimey heck is-!?"

Then suddenly before he knew it, the small black and white cat was blown off of the lilac horse his majesty was on! Alarmed he watched with horror as suddenly she and then the other riders were being sucked up into the dark vortex on their horses! Panicked as this was occurring Oralee called out, "Cait sith!"

"Yer highness!?" He called back reaching out for his dear princess.

"What the heck is this!?" Alania called out horribly alarmed as she held on tightly for dear life!  
"I don't know there señorita! But this is more worse than that time I was-' however Juan was cut off as suddenly he was sucked into the vortex!

Seeing this happen Hana called out to him, "Juan!"

It was too late as suddenly everyone was being sucked in as they all called out panicked,

"AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Serah terrified hung on to her horse desperately but reaching down to her fiancee she called out to him panicked, " SNOW!"

"SERAH!" He called back just as terrified, he immediately went to jump and try and retrieve her!

"Snow!" Riku called out alarmed as he saw him leap upwards! He watched as the leader of the 'Arcs' looked on fiercely at the dark book as he was quickly too swept up into the vortex!

Making it to them, Nozomi watched on horrified, "this is terrible! Why is-" then suddenly she saw an old friend falling in the air towards her, "Cait sith!" Running to him she quickly caught the small cat in her arms!

Scrambling for a moment as he felt her touch, he looked to Nozomi and then back at the darkness of the vortex, looking at it he called out, "her highness!? We gotta save her! Lads we have to-"

Nozomi interrupted him she shouted against the fierceness of the wind, " l know! I know but how-"

Then suddenly somehow before she knew it, Nozomi felt herself being lifted into the air! She was now being sucked in too! "Hey! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" With that she tried to swim in the air to get away!

Seeing what was happening to her Riku ran to her as he cried out, "Nozomi!" With that he grabbed onto her loose free hand as he tried to reel her in! However as he clung on he too was being drawn in!

Mickey seeing what was happening called out too, "Riku!" Then he too grabbed him though it was onto his feet! But as he tried it was no use! He too was being pulled in!

Seeing what was happening Cait sith cried out alarmed, "LADS!" With that quickly they too were all being sucked in!

Meanwhile totally comfy on her steed Irma clapped her hands as she laughed, "oh this is so fun!" Then looking up she saw it was time! Tapping her hand on the side of the horse it quickly morphed and changed into a demonic stallion as it neighed and quickly lifted her into the air as it ran!

Seeing her being lifted into the air, it was then the two hiding chocobo's knew it was time! "C'mon Peekaboo! Time for some mischief!"

"Right! Yeah! Yeah! Let's go!" Came the response and quickly both chocobo's ran forwards and as they did they too were lifted in the air to join their mistress!

Volg and Gandrake then seeing too it was their turn to get going ran forwards! The hooded youth spoke up as he said, "go time!"

His small black and red accomplice nodded as he replied, "indeed!" With that both of them too were lifted into the air!

Seeing her cohorts all there with her, Irma then announced proudly as she clapped her hands, "let the games begin!" With that she and her gang dove into the the dark depths of Bebuzzu's vortex!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unaware of the horror that was going on, Bonkers riding on the back of his trusted pal Coco walked down the road followed by fellow visitors who were curious to see what delights Merlin and Scrooge had sprung up!

"This'll be fun! Won't it Coco?" The small cop bob cat asked his partner.

The little yellow chocobo replied happily with a, "kweh!"

Nodding at this glad, Bonkers looked up as he asked, "What do ya say? Sazh? Dajh?"

The happy green coat wearing and gun toting father with his bright smile replied to Bonkers, "you betcha it will! Right Dajh?" He asked looking up to his son.

The small boy with the same curly afro and warm brown skin like his father in his small blue dungarees and white top, riding his shoulders replied, "yeah dad!"

Sazh nodded happily and with that the little group walked around the corner and as they did Bonkers spoke again, "now let's all go and give a big-"

"AAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

This shocked the party as they saw alarmed Mickey's head looked around terrified as he called out, "hey! Agh! Ow!" THEN SNAP! Suddenly on the floor he was swallowed up by the covers of Bebuzzu!

Horrified they heard the dark tome speak up as he licked his jaws, "hmmmm! Tasty! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Suddenly before the party knew it the maniacal laughing dark book vanished as he was sucked into what was left of the remains of the glowing crystal, that was now dark and lifeless lying on the ground.

Silent in shock at what had just happened everyone was wide eyed... then quickly in moments Bonkers started running on Coco as he called out loudly, "CAPTAIN MERLIN!" With that he ran back to go and get the one who could do something about this!

Sazh and Dajh in the meantime stared back quietly at the crystal and as they did the father spoke up, "what the heck is happenin' here..."Soon the bewildered individuals and all those who dwelt in the Radiant Gardens would soon find out...


	150. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 7

_**Chapter CXLVII: The Three Paths And The Sorceress's Game**_

_******Return To The Radiant Gardens Part VII**_

**The open green park was silent as the scattered chairs and tables were littered everywhere and the once colourful Merry Go Round, now stood quietly utterly desaturated with it's key playful steeds ripped from their playful domain. In front of the once joyful ride, looking over the lifeless dark crystal that was lying on the paved floor. Merlin had a hand to his mouth in deep thought as he asked aloud, "how very riveting..."**

**All of them standing to one side watching as the magician made his investigations, Bonkers upon his steed Coco, Sazh with Dajh on his shoulders and finally Mr McScrooge beside them both. The whole party looked on with anxious eyes, worried for those who were trapped inside of it. **

**After a moment of looking at the crystal... Merlin spoke up as he turned and asked them all, "so lads you're sure that you've told me everything you saw?" **

**Immediately Bonkers spoke up as he told him, "that's right Captain Merlin sir! We all just came around the corner and saw that devious tome swallow up Mickey and then leave that crystal there behind!" Finishing he turned to his pal and steed as he asked him, "right Coco?" **

**At once the small chocobo nodded as he agreed with a, "kweh!" **

**Looking at them all further for a moment he then closed his eyes as he finished saying, "I see..." with his hand on his beard he stroked it slowly as he continued his thinking. **

**Seeing him do this, Sazh then felt he should speak up as he asked, "so what does this mean? Are those guys in there doomed Merlin? Can we rescue any of them at all?" **

**Hearing him ask this question the business enterprising duck responded sounding outraged, "well we better be able to! Otherwise this means I've lost my staff and me star attraction!" Then growling with anger he complained, "why if I get my chance I'll be havin' that Irma scrubbin dishes and-" **

**"Please be quiet!" Merlin barked out loudly making the older spectacled duck shut his beak in moments as he quickly held it with both his feathery hands! The magician then continued, "I need to concentrate!"**

**Knowing how serious the situation was right there and then, everyone became silent to give Merlin that moment he needed to think of something... after a little time it seemed he'd come up with something as he spoke up once again, "right... yes, that might work!" **

**Hearing that he'd thought of something, Sazh asked him, "what've ya cooked up Merlin?" **

**At this question immediately the powerful wizard looked up as he told him, "well I know for one thing! I can't risk anyone else falling into Bebuzzu's power, so there's only one thing for it!" **

**Seeing that he was leading onto something Bonkers asked him curious, "what's that captain Merlin?" **

**Immediately the magician told his small magical summoned cop,"initiate contact!" With that leaving the band of baffled on lookers with now stunned expressions. The master magician turned back to the dark lifeless crystal as he began to utter incantations with a glowing light emerging from within his hands. **

**Watching quietly as he did this, suddenly there was a shout from behind them all, "hey! Where's that dark evil book!"**

**Quickly turning everyone then saw coming around the corner fast was Leon, Aerith and Yuffie brandishing her long sharp and large shuriken! They all had urgent serious expressions on their faces! Stopping quickly Leon spoke aloud as he asked, "what's happening here! Where's-" **

**Then stopping him quickly Scrooge ran up as he told him, "hush lad! Merlin there's in the middle of something!" **

**Seeing her comrade being silenced the powerful white magic user asked curious, "the middle of something?" With that looking up she saw Merlin over the crystal as he continued to utter his spells, as he did this she turned back to Scrooge as she asked, "what's he up to?" **

**With that quickly seeing that she wanted answers, Bonkers quickly ran up as he told her, "Captain Merlin's busy tryin' ta make contact with them guys who've got caught up in that crystal!" **

**Curious as she overheard this Yuffie walked over as she asked, "why's he doing that? How've-" **

**Quickly Bonkers filled her in, "cause that devious demonic tome Bebuzzu's sucked in all the 'Arcs' and the other guys in with him and Irma is at the head of this thing pullin' the strings!" **

**Hearing this information Yuffie asked stunned, "what really?!" **

**To which in reply Bonkers simply nodded. **

**This angered Yuffie immediately as she punched her right hand into the palm of her left as she said mad, "man! Those cowards!" **

**Again Bonkers nodded, while Leon hearing all the information looked back to Merlin who continued to kneel over the crystal, as he watched the magician he said aloud, "I just hope he can make contact with those guys!" **

**Then as soon as he said those words, everyone heard Merlin as he called out loudly, "lads! Can ya hear me!? Lads!" **

**Seeing him as he did this, Dajh who'd been entirely quiet up to this point couldn't help but ask, "dad... do you think Snow, Serah, Juan and the others are gonna be okay?" **

**Hearing his son ask him this question as he held onto his shoulders tightly... Sazh gave him his honest gentle reply, "I dunno Dajh... all we can do now is just hope for the best... and pray lucks on their side!" **

**At his father's words the small boy simply nodded, as he looked to Merlin and wondered how the others were all doing within the realms of that dark foreboding crystal?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

**"Mmmmm...urgh!" Nozomi moaned her eyes currently closed. She felt uncomfortable and a little achy all over as she moved herself, making it so she was now on her back as she finally decided to open her eyes. As she did this she asked becoming confused, "black...?" For that was the colour that was above her, then turning she saw some high grey walls surrounding her... but how-? Then suddenly everything snapped into sharp focus in her mind! As she remembered the others being sucked away into the monstrous hungry book and-**

**"Guys!" Immediately getting up she looked around herself for them! Quickly she saw them all lying on the floor around her unconscious! Getting up she went to each of them as she asked gently nudging each of them, "Riku!? Mickey!? Cait sith!? Are you guys okay!? Can you hear me!?" **

**Immediately there was sounds from everyone, as they all started to move and then stirring out of his own unconsciousness as he heard her calling to them all, Riku asked a little disorientated, "Nozomi...?" **

**Relieved she smiled as she spoke, "oh thank goodness! You're all okay!" **

**Hearing her as he got up Mickey responded, "just about there Nozomi! Though that was one hard landing we all had back there!" Then remembering his last memory of Bebuzzu and his bookish jaws... it made him shiver! So quickly he changed the subject as he continued on, "and I gotta say that..." With that he looked around himself as he commented becoming curious, "this is definitely somewhere I've never been before!" **

**With that as he saw the king get up, Riku quickly did the same and with that finally the three keybladers looked around to see exactly where they all were. The first details Nozomi had noticed before when she'd first awakened were there, the darkness in the skies above them and the high grey walls. However looking on it was clear now that these walls actually divided into three long corridors around them, making the central area they were in triangular. The stone laden floor underneath their feet was grey with desaturated stones making the whole place, haunting and utterly foreboding with isolation!**

**Looking around themselves as she saw what they were all in, Nozomi spoke aloud feeling very wary, "I don't like the feel of this place guys!" **

**Finally Cait sith then began to move and as he did he said aloud feeling his head throbbing, "oh me achin' head! What was-" **

**"HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

**This shook the small cat awake in moments making him come to his senses , as the keybladers all immediately became high on alert! They looked around everywhere to see where this maniacal laughter was coming from! Hearing it Nozomi with the '**_**Starseeker**_**' in her hand asked aloud confused, "who-" **

**Then suddenly all at once, the person revealed themselves as they came riding in from the air on their nightmare living Merry Go Round stallion. It was coloured darkly blue like a menacing shadow with red burning eyes peering out at them all, while on the dark creature's back a figure gazed at them all with a sinister and confident grin on her face as she greeted them all with a single wave, "well greetings to you fools!" **

**At once recognising her Cait sith's fur bristled along his back and tail as he called out mad, "you!" **

**Seeing that she'd been recognised the girl replied, "yes!" Then she laughed loudly as she lay on her steed declaring to them all, "it is I! The great and powerful dark sorceress Irma! And let me welcome you all to my wonderful nightmare!" **

**However Cait sith was not in the mood for such mocking dramatics! So running up quickly he got up upon Nozomi's head as he demanded loudly pointing at her, "don't ya be givin' me yer amateur dramatics ya show off of a drama queen! Where's me royal highness!?" **

**At once at the mention of Oralee it was then Nozomi also thought about the members of the '**_**Arcs**_**' and as she did, she too called out, "and the '**_**Arcs**_**!' What have ya done with everyone!?"**

**Expecting as much from her trapped quarry Irma replied, "oh you wanna know what happened to your friends do you?" With that looking into the dark skies above she smiled a little more as she moved her right hand up into the air. As she did she looked back down to everyone she told them all, "I'll show you!" With that she clicked her fingers making a loud snap! **

**In moments suddenly there appeared eight portals of darkness in the air! Then from all of them emerged the remaining Merry Go Round horses which too had been transformed resembling the nightmare steed Irma was upon and on each of the monstrosity's were all-**

**"Guys!" "Fella's!" "Everyone!" Yer Highness!" **

**Came everybody's calls! For on all of the backs of the transformed steeds were the members of the '**_**Arcs**_**' as well as Cait sith's special princess. **

**The person in question awakening from her unconsciousness was confused for a moment, but then looking down she saw them all! "Everyone! Cait sith!" She cried out alarmed. **

**"Oralee!" Nozomi called out to her worried as she ran a little distance to get nearer, however she was stopped from jumping into the air as Irma with her steed arrived in front of her wagging a finger to her. A silent no, no from her! This immediately angered the maid clad keyblader!**

**Seeing her immediately the princess of Alexandra wanted to go to them all quickly! However-**

**"Hey! What's goin' on here!" Looking behind her she saw upon his orange steed was Juan, he was struggling as he was pulling back hard against something as he complained loudly, "I can't move off of this thing!" **

**Then hearing this with alarm Oralee looked down at her own ride and as she did she saw that her arms were being held tightly to the pole of the horse with something that looked like shadowy spider webs! Trying to move she pulled against the threads, however her arms felt heavy and glued to something like stoned cement! She couldn't budge at all! As she looked down, she even saw her legs had been stuck fast to the horse!**

**Waking up Alania too became alarmed as she cried out, "hey! Let me off this thing! What is this! Hey!" As she desperately tried to to release herself. **

**Seeing her childhood friend struggle with strife and being unable to help her, Shirma called out to her with desperate worry, " Alania!" **

**At once seeing what going on with everyone awakening and seeing they were literally stuck to their rides and hearing their cries of distress and outrage. Immediately the king sensed there was ****something more to what going on, so quickly he demanded of the sorceress his grip tight on his keyblade, "what's the big idea there Irma!? What're you playin' at?" **

**Seeing that the small mouse had caught on to the fact that she was planning something, Irma smiled more as she told him, "aww, how cute... so you've already realised you're in a game now huh?" **

**Hearing this from her, Riku asked her suspiciously as he was becoming even more high on alert, "a game?" **

**"Correct!... a little one of catch and chase!" With that she snapped her fingers again and as she did, quickly the now demonic Merry Go Round steeds descended as they all began to spin all around the surprised keybladers in a fast eerie rhythmic circle as they bobbed up and down!**

**Seeing what was going on Nozomi called out, "what the heck!?"**

**Clearly just as alarmed Musashi cried out, "hey what's happenin' here dudes!? What's with the lightnin' fast ring around!?" **

**Hana just as nervous looked around and around alarmed as her long honey blonde hair tailed after her. Ruby her small robin companion was busy trying hard to keep up with her as he flapped his wings hard flying away as he cried out next to her desperately with worry, "Hanahime!"**

**Everyone was startled as they all watched their friends being used this way, then suddenly they saw them all being scattered about as they were all sent divided by two each down each of the three long corridors of stone!**

**Going down the first one Musashi was on his green steed with Serah following closely behind him on her pink horse! Quickly seeing where they were both going the fiancee of Snow cried out, "what's happening here!?" **

**Musashi then cried out alarmed too, "hey whoa!" **

**With that as they vanished a barrier emerged as it shone with sheen of light!**

**Then down the second corridor, quickly Shirma on her white steed was sent flying followed by Hana on her yellow steed who called out, "where is this going to!" Then turning back she called out, "Ruby! Ruby-!"**

**Seeing the distress his princess was in the bird was trying to follow after her as he called out loudly distressed too, "Hanahime!" With that he too disappeared through the corridor! **

**However as they both vanished away quickly! A single shout could be heard from the pink haired girl as she cried out again desperately, "Alania! Help me!" But it was too late as the barrier emerged with a sheen of light! **

**Seeing this happen a worried cry came out as she too called out "Shirma!?" However upon her own turquoise beast she too was quickly being led away, followed by Juan on his orange steed! **

**Seeing where they were both going to the unusual world traveller cried out alarmed, "oh this is not good muchachos!" With that in moments as the last barrier emerged with a sheen of light! All of the members of the '**_**Arcs**_**' had been split up and scattered away! **

**Looking at what had happened with horror in her eyes Nozomi then immediately reacted as she called out angered, "hey! Give them back!?" With that she jumped into the air, with her wings taking flight she went to try and strike down Irma!**

**As she did this Riku knew this wasn't a good idea as he cried out, "Nozomi don't!"**

**The evil sorceress simply smiled at this reaction as she quickly summoned with her still upon her lilac coloured steed, Oralee who was brought to stand right in front of her! The princess of Alexandra looked on with alarmed and frightened eyes as her friend came at her with her keyblade!**

**Seeing what was going on Cait sith immediately cried out, "oh lass!" **

**"Agh!" Immediately Nozomi stopped horrified as she backed away immediately! Descending back onto the ground in moments she looked at the sorceress with furious eyes as she told her, "you cheating witch! How dare you!" **

**Cait sith concurred as quickly he berated the evil sorceress, "yeah! Nobody uses me highness as a shield!" **

**To which in reply Irma laughed as she asked, "oh really?" With that she made the lilac ride come on over closer to her and as she did, she quickly took the struggling Oralee's face in her hands making the poor princess wince uncomfortably at the sharpness of her long black varnished nails! **

**Seeing her do this with widened eyes, Irma told the powerless keybladers enjoying herself immensely, "cause I think I just did!" **

**Gripping her keyblade tighter Nozomi was outraged as she cried out, "why you!?" **

**However stopping her from taking another step, Riku had his hand on her shoulder as he told her, "don't fall for her ploy!" Then looking up to Irma just as angered about what was happening he said, "for we all know, only a coward uses a defenceless person as a shield!"**

**Hearing these words from this pretentious wise guy, one of Irma's eyebrows raised themselves but not letting herself be riled up by these pathetic losers she released Oralee's face with almost a smack as she retorted, "whatever!" **

**"RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" **

**Hearing this large sudden outburst everyone felt the stone slabbed floor underneath them shake! As this happened, Nozomi cried out, "hey what's going on here!? Whoa!" As she almost tripped from the tremors! **

**Looking into the distance of one of the dark corridors, Irma enlightened them with a smile still on her face, "Bebuzzu... he's digesting that wonderful source of light he had for his appetizer, but..." then turning to Oralee again who looked at her confused and on edge, the evil sorceress finished, "I'd say he's still hungry for the main six dishes... and the final desert!" **

**Oralee at these words seeing the deadly intention that was in her eyes, shivered inside as she realised what this meant! As did the others as they looked on alarmed! Quickly Cait sith cried out angered, "don't ya dare be lookin' at me highness like a meal deal!" **

**To which in reply Irma looked at the small outspoken cat as she told him, "too late for that!" **

**With that suddenly she took off and as she did the lilac steed Oralee was on quickly followed after her! As it did the distressed hostage looked back at everyone as she called out, "everyone! Cait sith!?" **

**"Yer highness!?" Cait sith cried out! Quickly with that the small black and white cat went to chase after the sinister kidnapper and his poor helpless princess! **

**Seeing him go, immediately everyone went to give chase too! However quickly Irma vanished down the corridor where Alania and Juan had been both taken through! Seeing them both go the small cat cried out mad, "hey! Get back here!" **

**"Not so fast there kitty!" Came a shout!**

**"Huh?!" Then suddenly a new face emerged that quickly sent Cait sith flying backwards with a kick as he fell in the air!**

**"Cait sith!?" With that quickly running forwards Nozomi caught him in her arms and as she did, she looked up to see that chubby chocobo Peekaboo upon another nightmare steed shaking his feathery wing in a tut tut! As he had a lollipop in his other wing sucking away at it. **

**It was practically an insult as Cait sith quickly recovered and getting up upon Nozomi's shoulder he cried out, "why ya fat lummox!? What do ya think yer-" **

**Peekaboo then told them all removing his lollipop from his mouth for a brief moment, "ya're breakin' the rules!" **

**Mickey having been quiet up to this point asked confused, "rules?"**

**Then there was a clap, distracting everyone they looked back to see the mint green chocobo Greeble upon another demonic steed as he continued, "yep! It's all part of the game!" **

**Getting irritated at all this talk, Nozomi demanded, "game!? What game!?" **

**Finally another voice sounded as he said, "a catch and chase game!" **

**Immediately everyone turned again to the last corridor and as they did, they saw the final red and black coloured chocobo upon his own steed. It was Volg who peered at them all with serious intentions in his eyes, as they saw him Mickey asked curious, "catch and chase?" **

**Looking to the mouse king Volg continued, "correct... now come for your friends individually on your own set paths... or they shall each be the next main course for the demon tome, Bebuzzu!" **

**At this information Nozomi was shocked with horror as she cried out, "what!?" **

**However paying no heed to this tone of outrage the boss of the chocobo's there shouted out, "now let's begin!" With that suddenly all of the chocobo's departed as they each went through their respective corridor to begin this hideous idea of a game! **

**Seeing them all go immediately Nozomi cried out, "hey! Wait!" **

**"Stop!" Riku demanded out as he too ran!**

**"Hold it!"Mickey demanded as each of them all ran to a different corridor to try and stop them! But it was too late as each of them had all disappeared into their decided paths! Seeing them all go, everyone knew this was really, really bad news! **

**Feeling pressured with stress Nozomi asked turning to the others, "guys!? What're we gonna do?! What can we-"**

**Interrupting her immediately Riku spoke, "I don't know!? But we gotta do something and fast! We-" **

**"Dang straight ya all gotta do somehin'! Me highness is in danger and we've got to-"**

**"_Lads!"_**

**Hearing this voice shocked everyone into silence as Nozomi asked to the air, "huh? Who is-" **

**"_Lads! Can ya hear me!? Lads!_****" **__

**After a moment Mickey thought he recognised the voice as he called out, "Merlin is that you!?" **

**"_Oh thank goodness! I've made contact with you all!? What's happened to you all!? What is-"_**

**Immediately Nozomi called out, "Mr Merlin sir it's horrible! Oralee and everyone's been taken by Irma and she's gonna feed them all to Bebuzzu!" **

**"_Fed to Bebuzzu!?" _**

**Nozomi nodded as she shouted out, "yeah!" **

**"_That's terrible lass!" _**

**Riku then continued the explanation as he told the master magician, "and that's not all! She's forced us to play this sick game to win them back!" **

**"_How typical of her! That's just like her to set up something like this!" _**

**Mickey though knew time was of the essence and so quickly he asked him, "Merlin! We haven't got time to talk! Do you have a way for us to escape out of here with everyone!?"**

**"_Oh right yes!? Of course! I've figured out one way! From my observations and knowledge of this crystal there must be four sealing points in there! These were used originally to keep my magic there in check to maintain the existence of the Merry Go Round and cafe! If you can all find those points and have them unlocked you should be able to get yourselves out of that mess!" _**

**Hearing this Nozomi thought to herself, '**_**four points...**_**' Then taking it to heart she called out, "right got it! Mr Merlin sir!" **

**"_Okay lads! I'll keep a track of your progress from here! Good luck and be careful!" _**

**"Right!" Mickey called out and in moments the voice of the master magician faded away!**

**With this info given to them it was obvious what they all had to do now! Looking to the others Riku called out to them, "okay guys you heard Merlin!... And the rules of this supposed game!" **

**"Yeah! We know that lad! We know! Now let's get this whole thing started! I got me highness ta rescue!" Cait sith cried out irritated with impatience as he shook his fist on top of Nozomi's shoulder!**

**Knowing that they shouldn't delay any longer Nozomi then called out to the others as she told them, "well you heard him guys! Let's get moving!" **

**Mickey then called out, "okay! You fella's be careful where ya go!" With that the king quickly disappeared down the corridor where Greeble had gone down. It was also the path Shirma, Hana and Robin had been taken down too.**

**Riku nodding as he heard this called out, "don't worry your majesty!" Then hearing his footsteps fade he turned to Nozomi as he made a simple single hard nod to her. **

**In reply she quickly did the same with the same expression of fierce determination. As she did this Riku ran and vanished down into the corridor where Volg had disappeared into along with his captives Musashi and Serah!**

**Then looking to her path where Peekaboo had gone down with Juan and Alania. Along with Irma who'd stolen Oralee... she turned to her feline companion as she told him, "well here we go again Cait sith! Think you can handle this!?" **

**"Naturally lass!" Then looking to her he asked her, "are you ready for this?!" **

**Nozomi then nodded determined as she told him, "totally!" With that she quickly summoned her keyblade to her hand as she told him, "now let's save our friends! Oralee and find that seal point and get outta this place!" **

**Nodding as she said this Cait sith then pointed ahead as he ordered, "charge lass!" With that the two of them disappeared down the corridor, it was now time for action! **__


	151. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 8

_**Chapter CXLVIII: The Steed Of Flames, The Sentinel And The Great Oar**_

_******Return To The Radiant Gardens Part VIII**_

**" Oh C'mon!" Came the frustrated shout, for struggling madly against the terrible glue like dark bonds that held him Musashi was trying hard to break free! However Serah upon her own Merry Go Round horse, which was racing beside him. She had already stopped struggling though reluctantly, for she knew as she continued to watch Musashi with depressed eyes there was no way for her or him to break through these things on their own! **

**With one last hard pull Musashi mustered all his strength into his back as he tried hard! After a few long strenuous moments he had to relent. Relaxing himself as he breathed in and out hard, he would've kicked the creature if he could! Frustrated he spoke, "it's no use dude! This stuff is harder to crack than tar!" **

**Riding a little further ahead of them on his own dark steed, Volg the red and black coloured chocobo had been quiet for the most part of the journey as both of his captives struggled against their bonds. But then hearing Musashi was relenting the serious faced bird turned his head as he told him, "obviously! You should've quit minutes ago!" **

**Hearing these words Musashi was not pleased! As he told him, "well excusssse me!" However quickly he was also becoming curious so he turned as he went on to ask him, "where are you taking us to anyway bird dude?" **

**Volg was quiet as he heard this question being asked to him, the small black bird had his gaze linger over the young samurai before he turned around with a smile on his beak as he gave him the answer, "... to the immense dark jaws of Bebuzzu himself!" **

**At this information both Musashi and Serah felt a horrible chill run inside them, however the captive girl started to ask as her dread continued to fill her up, "you mean you're-" **

**"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"**

**Suddenly up ahead an enormous burning orange source of light emerged at the end of the corridor! Looking ahead with widened eyes, both Musashi and Serah saw a huge wide opened jagged sharp toothed mouth! Inside was a long white burning tongue that swung back and forth hungrily as it led up to the fiery ominous glowing inferno that was the very centre of that monstrosity!**

**It was opened up widely waiting to consume both of the 'Arcs!' They knew that this was so not good! They're rides were getting closer and closer to this terror when suddenly-**

**"Musashi! Serah!"**

**Turning around in moments the two of them saw someone coming straight towards them both from the back of the corridor with his keyblade in hand. It was none other than Riku who looked on with absolute determination as he pushed himself forwards hard!**

**Seeing him immediately a smile came across Serah's and Musashi's faces as they both called out to him, "Riku!" "Riku dude!" **

**Hearing the two of them Volg turned his head around and as he did, he saw the nuisance of a keyblader coming their way! As he did he muttered to himself, "the first contestant huh?" Then turning around fully in the air he jumped in the air flapping his small wings!**

**Turning around hearing the flapping, Serah looked to him puzzled as she asked, "what're you-"**

**Then suddenly Volg took something red and glowing from within the folds of his feathers! With it he quickly threw it with a hard lunge, aiming it into the distance straight at Riku!**

**Seeing the oncoming round red glowing missile Riku quickly evaded the oncoming missile as it clattered hard into the stony path, looking ahead the white haired keyblader shouted out to Volg, "you'll have to aim better than that!" **

**To which quickly landing upon the back of his steed again, Volg then told the clueless chaser, "it's not I who'll be aiming for you!" **

**Riku became puzzled as he heard this but suddenly from behind he heard a loud ringing sound and as he did he turned around and suddenly he saw something burning coming!**

**Seeing what was about to happen Serah called out to him distressed, "Riku!" **

**But quickly using his agility he managed to dodge the incoming attack as he somersaulted backwards as it hit the ground where he once stood creating a tall burning pillar! Stopping as he had one hand on the ground and another clenching his keyblade, Riku looked at what had attacked him with fierce determination!**

**Immediately he was shocked as he saw that it was a huge horse like beast made entirely of burning red flames! It's yellow golden eyes stared at Riku with fierce ferocity with it's head bowed, it dug it's right hoof into the ground creating sparks. this revealed it's intentions as it stared at him. **

**Continuing to look on with shock at the creature, Riku then heard Volg behind him shout out, "he is the one who'll be aiming for you!" **

**Then at these words the horse like creature lifted it's hooves madly into the air as it reared itself ready to attack and pursue! Seeing this Riku knew it was time to quickly move, which he did so as he started to run forwards away from the creature as it began to gallop and chase after him! **

**Running gritting his teeth Riku could feel the radiant heat from the beast as it blasted forwards! He knew that he couldn't physically touch this creature... which meant that magic was the only thing that would-**

_******BLAST!**_

_******BLAST!**_

_******BLAST!**_

**Suddenly there was no time for Riku to think as a series of burning comets came incinerating the floor with pillars of sizzling hot flames! They struck here! There and everywhere!**

**Barely able to dodge the blasts the white haired keyblader, leaped and jumped away from the target zones. He couldn't let himself to be slowed down or hit, otherwise Serah and Musashi would be doomed! **

**Running hard Riku turned to look at the monster again and he saw that it was quickly preparing it's meteorological barrage again! He couldn't stop to cast a spell though and looking ahead he saw both of the 'Arcs' continue to be carried forwards... he had to plan something! So as the next wave of attacks came and he dodged them he pushed himself hard to think of an idea! **

**Seeing Riku struggle against the lethal and agile stallion of flames, Serah felt terribly for him as she watched on helplessly! Musashi felt the same way, but he knew he had something of his that could help! If only he could get himself loose! Looking at his bindings, he bowed his head down as he gritted his teeth and said, "darn it!" **

**Volg though his arms folded still had a smile upon his beak, he was enjoying every minute of this little ferocious and dramatic scene! **

_******BLAST!**_

**"Tch!"**

_******BLAST!**_

**"AGGH!"**

**As he saw Riku jump and leap, he noticed that the keyblader wasn't entirely being successful as he was singed by some of the burning missiles. He even noticed that the white haired young man was trying to defend as the fiery blasts ricocheted off his keyblade and struck the ground making ****nothing more than charred tracks of cracks! This in turn was only causing damage to his arms as he could see the smoke emanating from him as he continued his pursuit of him and his captives. **

**Smiling at this he shouted out telling the young man, "you're a fool to think you can conquer the forces of darkness that Bebuzzu can summon! You're in over your head boy!" **

**Riku in the meantime was wincing from the burns he was suffering from as he continued to run forwards, it looked like he really was struggling but then looking up to Volg he told him with a smug smile coming across his face, "that's what you think!"**

**Baffled at this there was no time for Volg to question things as suddenly Riku taking his keyblade, 'The Way To Dawn,' into both his hands. It looked like he was making something like a prayer as he ran forwards. Then as he opened his eyes they revealed his determination as he suddenly turned and aiming he shouted out, "Double Cast Blizzaga!" In moments the ferocious ice spell escaped his keyblade in moments!  
Watching on from a distance though, everyone looked on with amazed eyes as the spell quickly divided itself into two spheres of icy blue light and as they did they quickly entered into two of the charred tracks that'd been created! **

**The monstrous fiery stallion quickly stepping on these two now icy paths in moments slipped up on itself as it fell into a crumpled mess on the floor! It screeched out madly as it had injured itself! **

**Looking on stunned Volg was speechless with shock as it stopped the moving Merry Go Round horses in their tracks! This made Serah and Musashi look on happily and enthusiastically as they both brightened up with smiles!**

**Musashi then called out to him, "way ta go Riku dude!" **

**Serah quickly called out too, "yeah! Get him!"**

**Hearing this as he turned to face his enemy again, Riku silently smiled as he put the next phase of his plan into action! Gripping his keyblade tightly in his right hand he drew it back as he then threw it forwards crying out, "Strike Raid!" **

**In moments his keyblade struck the creature causing immense damage as it screeched again loudly! Then taking another chance Riku quickly took out his left hand as his keyblade spun back to his right one, he shouted out loudly, "Thundaga!" **

**At once the ferocious thunder spell descended on the creature damaging it with shocks and a fierce electrical sharpness that pierced it to its very core! Then feeling his power reaching truly higher levels it was time to unleash it! Rushing fast at the creature Riku zoomed in, from the left to the right, from above, from below! Striking the creature all over it seemed as though he was travelling at the speed of light! Then on the last strike he blasted right through the creature as he shouted out loudly, "Dark Splicer!" The creature feeling this attack gave an even louder screech of pain as it writhed in complete agony! Seeing the damage that he'd done and thinking it was over Riku then turned back to the matter at hand! To finally finish off the rescue!**

**At his oncoming approach and seeing the damage that he'd done, Volg couldn't believe what was happening! This young man was-**

**"RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRR!" **

**At this call Volg turned around as he saw the demonic fiery mouth of Bebuzzu's teeth and mouth were shaking! It was hungry! The small bird knew that that demonic tome wanted to eat and it wanted to eat now!**

**So snapping himself out of his stunned state he looked at the stilled horses and clapped his wings as he called out, "Forwards and gallop now!" **

**Hearing the demand of their bird master the demonic possessed Merry Go Round horses obeyed as they started to once again begin their fast approach to oblivion as Volg led the way for them all!**

**Seeing they were being led into their unpleasant death march again and with alarm seeing they were charging at an even faster speed, Serah turned around as she called out to their chaser, "Riku!?" **

**Hearing her call the keyblader knew he had to hurry! So gritting his teeth he pushed himself forwards, mustering all the agility he had within himself! For looking on he could also see the horses had their speed increased! Frustrated at this he spoke out loudly, "darn it!" **

**Musashi in the meantime had decided to try and struggle against his horse he was on again as he tried to make the strong sticky bonds release him somehow, but still they proved to be too sturdy! Agitated he wanted to do something! Then suddenly he heard a sound! Turning around he looked on with alarm! "look behind ya Riku dude!" **

**At Musashi's words Riku turned around and he saw quickly with dread that the fiery horse stallion creature he thought he'd dispatched had gotten back on it's feet as it once again began it's chase of him! Running on as the burning blasts started to rain down once more, things were quickly becoming dire again!**

**Looking on as Riku had the fire stallion to deal with again, Musashi looked down at his bonds as he tried to think of something that could be done to turn the tide of things! Concentrating hard for a few moments, suddenly an idea came to him! That could work!**

**Serah watching the young samurai as he had his head down and seeing his eyes light up, she asked him curious,"Musashi?" **

**He acted! Swinging himself backwards with all the strength he could muster, suddenly the horse he was upon was turned by a mighty swing! As it was turned Musashi saw his chance as he shouted out, "Riku dude!" **

**Hearing him as he finished leaping and dodging from more flames again, Riku looked to see what Musashi had done, seeing his horse had been turned to the side he heard the young samurai shout out to him, "blast these binds!" **

**Startled at this shout Riku was silent for a moment but quickly he went into action as he drew out his keyblade and then aiming he shouted out, "Blizzaga!" With that icy blast raced forwards and as it did it quickly struck Musashi's bonds in seconds, freezing them over!**

**Seeing what was going on Volg was outraged as he shouted out, "oh no you don't!" With that he had the horse turn on itself again to catch up with him and Serah! As Musashi quickly joined them again he told the samurai, "you're not escaping this you brat!" **

**Then watching as Volg turned away from him again Musashi whispered to himself with a cunning smile, "we'll see about that feathers for brains!" With that he began struggling against his bonds with the ice still on them!**

**Riku figuring out the plan that Musashi had and as the blasts continue to rain down he decided on something too, "well I'm not staying anymore for this barbecue!" Taking his keyblade in both hands he lifted it up again as he continued to run saying, "haste!" Then as the speed enhancing spell was cast upon him Riku turned to the monster as he told, "it's time for me to fly!" With that he ran at an almost lightning speed away from the creature as he started to gain more and more speed upon Volg! **

**Looking back a smile once again appearing on her face Serah called out to him, "Riku!?" **

**At her call Volg turned around again and as he did he looked on with alarm at the approach of the white haired keyblader, but quickly it turned from that into angered frustration! Quickly looking above himself as Riku was almost about to reach them he called out, "Gandrake come out now!" **

**Still struggling against his bonds Musashi was startled at this name as he asked, "Gandrake!?" **

**Then suddenly from the shadows a figure descended brandishing his sharp red hilted samurai sword and in his white coat that fluttered behind him! As he headed to intercept he ran past Volg as he told his cohort, "I knew you couldn't do this without me!" Which in turn made the chocobo look at him enraged as he ran on past!**

**Riku seeing who was quickly coming acted as he drew out his keyblade and in moments the fiercely intent dark assailant struck into his blade with his own making sparks fly! The effects of his haste spell had now too in that moment faded away!**

**Looking at him angered Gandrake seemed to be as cool as ice as he uttered to him with an arrogant smirk on his face, "fancy seeing you again!" **

**Riku looked at him fiercely but beyond he saw that Volg still holding Musashi and Serah captive was getting away! Seeing this he told Gandrake angrily, "get out of my way!" **

**To which in reply the dark samurai told him still with an arrogant smirk, "not happening!" **

**Angered further at this response Riku pressed harder into his attack but then as he did, he heard a familiar roar from behind, looking he could see that the same fire stallion was charging forwards eager to fry him to a crisp! His eyes widening at the creatures oncoming approach the white haired keyblader looked to Gandrake who simply grinned away at him with absolute arrogance! Riku knew that this was not a good scenario!**

**…**

**"Urghhh..." a voice spoke within the darkness, a sound of rustling could then be heard as the figure turned over and opening his eyes he asked, "where did..." for above all he could see was a black darkness. **

**Confused as he ached all over the figure rolled over again and as he did he saw a curious sight before shapes were slashing and shining as they seemed to dance in the dark, clashing into each other over and over again. Puzzled by this the young man shook his head trying to get his focus back and as he did he could see things more clearly now. **

**Fighting in the distance he finally recognised who these shapes were, Riku still dressed in his waiter outfit with his keyblade, 'The Way To Dawn' clashing against the strong dark samurai blade of Gandrake. The accomplice to the sorceress Irma who was the possessor of the demon tome, Bebuzzu!**

**Then finally remembering what had happened before when he and the others had been sucked in, he called out, "Snowball!?" **

**Then from behind him he sensed something hot and burning which was coming fast amongst a sea of hoof trots! Turning around the young man's eyes widened as then-**

**Riku was striking away at the young man as he came at him hard and fast with his shining lethal blade! He was doing his best to try and gain some distance as they moved, however Gandrake danced around him almost as though he was playing a terrible game of cat and mouse. **

**Agitated as he continued to try and get past him, furiously Riku demanded out of him, "why?! What're you doing this for?!" **

**Hearing the question almost surprised Gandrake but he decided to indulge his prey as he asked him, "do what?" With that he clashed into Riku again. **

**As the sparks started to fly out again left and right the white haired keyblader didn't enjoy this mockery and so he demanded again, "what're you doing serving that witch Irma!?" With that slashing forwards with his keyblade missing Gandrake annoyingly again he asked him, "causing chaos like this!? What makes you-" **

**Parrying him again stopping him in his tracks, Gandrake smiled sinisterly as he told him the iced cold truth, "I simply want to be the strongest!" **

**Hearing this puzzled as his blade continued to bite into his Riku asked the dark samurai, "the strongest?" **

**Making him back away as he pushed Gandrake enlightened him further as he brought out his sword, as it shone in what light there was provided by the oncoming burning monstrosity, he revealed the truth, "within the depths of Bebuzzu's pages lies an almighty blade! Said to be the strongest of all that have ever been created!" **

**Grinning as he what about to launch forwards again as Riku took up his defensive position, Gandrake finished as he told him, "and Irma has promised me that sword! So none will ever be able to match me!" **

**Hearing this Riku was baffled but then holding his own blade more tightly he had a word of advice for this power hungry samurai, "a promise to the darkness will always be fruitless!" **

**To which in return Gandrake replied smirking away, "we'll see!" With that he charged forwards again once more clashing into Riku as the sparks flew again!  
****This was going terribly and Riku knew it! For looking ahead with horror and dread he saw that Volg had nearly made it to the fiery hell mouth and he knew he couldn't waste the last ounce of his magic! But what he could do now?! Gandrake was too fast and all he could do was defend, he hadn't been able to send him backwards at all! Aggravated he thought to himself,'**_**if only my dark powers were fully back!**_**' For he'd only just been able to perform the splicer technique again! Ever since Hari had-**

**"RIKU!" **

**This sudden shout distracted both the keyblader and Gandrake, startled they turned to see someone chaotically in a frenzy, running at full speed! He was just barely avoiding the horrible fiery blasts that the hellish stallion was trying to rain down upon him! **

**Baffled as he saw this odd scene happening before him, Riku then suddenly recognised him as he shouted out, "Snow!?" **

**Glad that at least he'd gotten his attention, Snow called out to him hurriedly, "what's going on!? Where're the others!? Where's Serah?!" He called out desperate to know about the well being of his squadron and fiancee! **

**Immediately though he was confused at his sudden appearance, the white haired keyblader told him the nutshell of the situation, "they've all been taken and they're gonna be fed alive to Bebuzzu! Serah's ahead right now with Musashi! They're both captives!" **

**At this rushed summary Snow couldn't believe it and then as it set in what was going to happen to his dear, precious fiancee and good friend, it made him snap into ultra serious mode! At once getting all his energy together he spoke up as he said, "I'm not gonna have that happen! Not on my hero's watch!" With that he drove himself further forwards for as the leader of the 'Arcs' he had to do something to save the day!**

**Seeing him run and then looking beyond Gandrake he saw with horror, Musashi and Serah were now only within feet away of the fiery hell mouth! He had to do something! **

**Gandrake seeing the look on the keyblader's face told him, "it's over for you! There's nothing you can do now to save them!" **

**Looking at the horrible samurai with agitated eyes, Riku was about to answer back but then looking to his keyblade and then to Gandrake's sword, he saw in the blades reflection Snow as he continued to run and dodge away from the fiery blasts of the devilish stallion and as he saw him. He looked back to his keyblade and as he did an idea bloomed in his mind! **

**Seeing his eyes widen Gandrake was silent as Riku looked back to him and with his own smile coming across his face he told his adversary, "that's what you think!" Then suddenly before he could make a reply the keyblader spun his blade away from the sinister samurai as he then quickly moved his right leg to kick him!**

**However dodging again making the attack miss him Gandrake began to say, "you'll have to-"**

**"Haste!" Riku shouted and in moments he had turned and aimed making the speed enhancing spell descend over Snow in moments!**

**Feeling the spell come over him Snow was confused as he asked, "what is-" then suddenly before he could utter another word he was sent running at lightning fast speed!**

**Really baffled as he went leaving the fire red stallion in the dust, the leader of the 'Arcs' ran past Riku and as he did he heard the keyblader tell him, "time for you to make your entrance, hero!" **

**At this comment Snow after his moment of bewilderment then nodded hard, acknowledging him as he continued to race forwards! **

**Seeing what had been done Gandrake couldn't believe it! However Riku getting his keyblade back into hands again, ready to attack told him, "let's see how the tide turns now!" **

**In the meantime aggravated Musashi was almost there! His bonds were almost broken, however now he and Serah were in front of the hell mouth now as that horrible tongue and those gnashing teeth continued to hungrily beckon them on and enter oblivion!**

**Serah was terrified as she looked on with widened horrified eyes, however Volg was simply smiling away as he stood to the side upon his own demon horse as he gestured with his wings, getting the two 'delicacies' ready for the long days journey into night!**

**Looking at the mouth he told it, "all right Bebuzzu! Open wide!" Hearing those words the mouth complied as it did just that, opening its wide jaws all the more making something like horrible volcanic fumes escape it!**

**This made Serah shiver as Musashi simply struggled more and more! Smirking though Volg then turned as he told his captives, "looks like this is goodbye for you brats!" Then clapping his wings he ordered the Merry Go Round horses, "now jump in you two on my mark!" With that the horses reared themselves backwards, ready as the countdown commenced!**

**"One!" **

**Musashi feeling the heat and seeing the gnashing teeth of the monster was now desperate as he was sure he could feel his fingers again! If only he could just-**

**"Two!" **

**Serah looking at the inferno that was to be her final resting place, she was trembling inside! This was horrible! If only Snow was here he could do something! Or her-**

**"Three!"**

**"Snow help us!" **

_******CLASH!**_

**Startling both captives Serah and Musashi looked down with shock, for there standing in front of the two demonic horses was none other than Snow! He was holding the two monsters back with his gloved hands stopping them in their tracks!**

**Looking up to them both the leader of the 'Arcs' said, "someone call for a hero!?"**

**Shocked at his sudden appearance neither of them said anything for a moment but then they both called out simultaneously, "Snow!" "Snow dude!" As smiles quickly came across both their faces!  
Smiling at this positive response he replied to them, "in the flesh!" **

**Volg though was outraged as he shouted out mad, "how dare you!?" **

**The mouth too behind the tall blonde young man was also aggravated as it gnashed it's teeth and whipped him in the back with it's white fire laced tongue burning him as he continued to stop its long awaited meal!**

**Seeing what was happening to her dearest person as he winced from the burning pain Serah cried out, "Snow!?" **

**Though it stung him and burned into his back, he wasn't gonna let this get to him and so trying to reassure her, Snow smiled up as he told her, "it's okay Serah... this is nothing! You know heroes never die!"**

**Seeing the brightened smile on his face and the suffering he was going through while trying to make her feel better, made Serah feel horrible inside as all she wanted to do was heal him! But this stupid horse-!**

**Musashi had just about had enough himself and it was finally then with the help of the ice spell that had been sent his way earlier thanks to Riku, that he broke through the bonds with a smash! Quickly taking his own black hilted sword he sliced into the horrible tongue of that horrible mouth!**

**There was a sound of demonic squealing as the monster's tongue had been cut in two! This made the nasty thing vanish away and as it did the mouth chaotically snapped up, left and right as it writhed in pain!**

**Then turning to his commander he told him, "but ya know those heroes never do it on their own! Right Commander Snow?" **

**Hearing this and seeing what he'd done for him, Snow after a moment simply bowed his head as he made his reply, "yeah! You're right on Musashi!" **

**Volg couldn't believe it! This brat had gotten free and now it was two against-**

**"Now time for me to return the favour!" With that turning from Snow and Serah he turned his attentions to who had aided him, Musashi then held his blade as it was time for him to go and now save Riku! So running fast he headed back down the corridor and as he did, he put a hand into his left pocket... It was almost time to use it!**

**Still fighting against Gandrake Riku was trying hard! Again and again he went to strike his enemy down! But in the meantime behind him, he could hear the clatter of hooves from the approaching horrible fiery stallion that was coming closer and closer! It was becoming dire and then as he thrust and turned with his keyblade. Gandrake parried and somersaulted backwards, but before he could move to chase after him, Riku felt it!**

**Turning he saw the red burning stallion had come over and seemed to be even more deadly then before! It had gained in size and it was almost doubled as now white burning flames danced around it's edges. It gazed down at the shook up keyblader with it's enraged golden yellow savage eyes. **

**Making it to a safe distance Gandrake turned and then he saw the horse monster was ready to deal some severe damage as more pillars of flame were summoned! These ones were almost volcanic like and as they sprouted here there and everywhere there was nowhere for Riku to go! He dodged left and right, everywhere he possibly could go but then he couldn't move anymore! For the burning pillars had now all been brought together forming a high burning circle around him, thus preventing him from making another step! **

**Sweltering from the immense heat Riku kept his keyblade up as he tried to defend himself! But it didn't stop the heat from removing the oxygen that could barely get to him! He was literally gonna be toasted and suffocated! "I don't know how much more I can..." but then he couldn't even speak anymore!**

**Watching the keyblader, Gandrake smiled sinisterly again as he told him, "looks like it's game over for you!" **

**But suddenly running past him a voice spoke up as he cried out, "don't be so sure dude!" **

**Seeing the figure run past Gandrake then startled uttered, "you're-" **

**Now only able to put his hand over his mouth as he was on his knees, his keyblade was the only thing allowing him to stay even a little up right. The pillars were now on him and seeing they were mere millimetres from incinerating him, Riku whispered to himself, "Mickey, Cait sith..." then seeing her smiling face in his mind's eye he finished, "Nozomi!... I'm sorry!"  
**

**"GREAT OAR MAELSTROM!" **

**In moments suddenly a huge flat lined blade emerged and an immense sweeping storm of wind and power made the pillars of burning volcanic fire be blown out! This allowed Riku to breathe in deeply and gasp for air! **

**The keyblader recovering himself watched with amazement as the technique sent the monstrous stallion off it's hooves, making it crash into the wall and finally fall flat on the ground. It had even reduced it's immense burning size!**

**Wide eyed at this sudden turn of events suddenly beside him an old ally arrived as there standing with a huge green patterned oar upon his back held by his right hand, it was none other than Musashi! Quickly the huge mystical weapon he could see vanished away in a glitter of green light and as it did he turned and looking at him, he could see Riku was speechless. But the young samurai looking to his pal smiled down to him as he told him, "cat got yer tongue there snowball dude?" **

**At these words and seeing the cheekiness that was caked all over his face, Riku got himself back together as he did he made a slight shake with his head. Getting up he looked to him as he told him, "as if! I was just catching my breath!" **

**Becoming smug Musashi replied, "sure I bet!" **

**Then the both of them turned as the horse creature was once again getting back on it's hooves to try and take them both down! However quickly getting into position Riku held his keyblade ready and as he did, Musashi asked him drawing his own blade, "what do ya say? Shall we take care of business here?" **

**In moments as he said this the creature charged forwards and as it did Riku smirked as he replied, "yeah let's!" **

**With that both keyblader and samurai ran forwards with both their blades drawn and as they approached the creature getting closer and closer they both knew what to do! The beast shrieked in it's demonic tones as it created a huge breath of fire to take them both down! However using their agility, both samurai and keyblader evaded this blast and quickly making it to either side of the creature they extended their blades as quickly they both simultaneously cut into it from both those sides!**

**The creature froze as it's very centre was literally being sliced in half like a cake as it immediatley came to a halt! Both blade users came to the other side of the creature quickly! Then in seconds they held their weapons over their backs, their eyes closed as the creature behind them exploded into a ball of flames as it's high piercing last shrieks of fading life filled the air! It was finally finished!**

**Serah in the distance on her captive horse watched with amazement as it suddenly faded away into darkened embers and as it did she was quickly caught by her fiancee's strong warm arms! As she felt him all around her she cried out happily holding him now too, "Snow!" **

**Relieved the commander of the 'Arcs' held her close to him as he whispered her name truly glad that she would be all right now, "Serah..." **

**Volg though watching from the side was far from pleased as he suddenly saw that the huge fiery mouth of Bebuzzu in that same moment quickly faded away in the same wind of dark embers as it writhed and turned into nothingness!**

**Looking at what had happened he spoke up angered, "this isn't over!" With that he vanished into a portal of darkness along with own his steed!**

**In the distance seeing what had happened himself, Gandrake too wasn't amused! But then he heard a couple of footsteps, turning he looked to see both Riku and Musashi both approaching. As they did he wasn't going to let this little event influence him so looking to them he asked, "so... you guys wanna a re-match do you?" **

**Seeing his old rival again Musashi told him, "looks like you haven't changed hey Drake dude?" **

**At this question Gandrake answered, "what's there to change? The evidence is clear that I've always and will be stronger than you Musashi!" **

**This far from impressed the young 'Arc' samurai as he told him, "ya never know when to let go do you?" **

**Gandrake didn't answer this question as Riku looked at him fiercely as he told him, "what're your plans now?!" **

**To which in reply Gandrake only smirked as he took the edge of his coat and then as he did he made his reply, "you'll see!" With that in a fast spin a portal of darkness took him away! **

**Seeing him vanish like this it was only to be expected, but then finally being able to relax he let out a sigh. Riku turning to the young samurai next to him told him, "it was close back there! Thanks Musashi!" With that he held his hand out to him. **

**To which in response the samurai instantly took and made the handshake as he told him, "no probs Riku dude! That's what pals do for each other right?" **

**At this reply Riku nodded happy, then as his hand was released he was about to ask him about the technique Musashi had used before but suddenly there was a ringing and shining in the distance! Turning the two of them looked to see a light in the darkness of the corridor where Serah and Snow had been left. Seeing it they were both confused as Musashi asked, "what's that there?" **

**Riku after a moment made a reply, "I dunno... but I have guess!" **

**Then before the samurai could ask him what he meant Riku was running forwards! Seeing him go Musashi called out, "hey wait up!" As he went to catch up to him. **

**Serah and Snow in the meantime too looked at the shining light with confused eyes, "what is that?" The pink haired girl asked. **

**Still holding her now fully healed thanks to her white magic, Snow replied, "I don't know it's-"**

**"Hey!" **

**Turning they both then saw Riku and Musashi quickly approaching as they both did, Serah left Snow's arms for a moment as she ran over to them and asked, "Riku! Musashi! Are you guys all right?" **

**At the question Riku answered her, "yeah we're fine Serah!" Then looking at her he told her further feeling relieved, "I'm just glad you're okay! I was nearly unable to save you or Musashi!" **

**However patting his back his samurai friend told him, "well ya sure did dude! If it wasn't for you or Snow we would've been doomed back there!"**

**Hearing his name the commander of the 'Arcs' walked over and as he did he smirked as he said, "well hey! That's what we heroes do isn't it!? We're always there to save the day with help from each other!" With that he ruffled Riku's hair in thanks. **

**A little annoyed at the cheesiness and the messing of his hair Riku batted Snow's hand away as he told him with his own smirk, "yeah! But without the patronising!" **

**This in turn made the others laugh, then suddenly the ringing became louder as the light shone and as it did quickly in a flash of light a glittering shape emerged! **

**Looking at it Riku asked, "is that one of the sealing points?" **

**At this question his keyblade emerged and as it did he grasped it tightly, swinging it forwards like Nozomi and Sora would do. Taking aim quickly a single beam of light emerged and as it did, it quickly entered the keyhole! As it did there was a twist and click as the sound of something opening was heard!**

**Then quickly as this happened the keyhole vanished and as it did suddenly around the group of startled 'Arcs' and keybladers a circle of light emerged around them! **

**Startled at this Serah started to ask, "what is-" **

**But there was no time to ask anything more as the group of friends were engulfed in a beam of light as they were all quickly transported away into the depths of the darkened skies... **


	152. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 9

_**Chapter CXLIX: The Steed Of Thunder, Pixie Dust And Flowers  
Return To The Radiant Gardens Part IX**_

Harder and harder his claws clenched tightly against the soft white fabric he was holding onto as he mustered all his strength to try and pull back, he gritted himself hard trying! However it was no use, for after a few strenuous moments he collapsed as his small brown wings fell to his sides, breathing in and out hard with exhaustion. Ruby's small size and strength was no use against the terrible dark bonds that were ensnaring his princess and confining her to the demonic steed she was upon.

The small little robin using all his strength had made it over to both his princess along with Shirma after for flying for so long and hard! He had then flown between them both as he tried as hard as he could to free them both as he had pulled at their clothes and bindings. But the last of his attempts like the others had all been fruitless...

Feeling terrible and useless, Ruby was sitting upon his princess's shoulder as he spoke to her sadly, "Hanahime..."

Then looking to Shirma who looked back at him just as sad he told them both, "Shirma... I'm so sorry..."

Looking to her small life long friend, the former princess wanted to stroke his feathery head to comfort him, but with her hands bound that was impossible. So all she could do was speak to him softly with a small sad smile upon her face, "it's all right Ruby, it's not your fault, you-"

"You're just totally useless!" Came the mocking voice of Greeble who was watching from the back of his own steed which rode ahead of his two helpless captives.

Hearing this horrible mockery as she saw the grief that came upon the little Robin's face and the hurt upon his princess, Shirma spoke up as she told the horrible light blue chocobo, "how dare you!"

Responding to the outburst from the pink haired white mage the sunglass wearing minion replied to her with the same mocking tone, "how dare I what?"

Shirma angered more shook the bonds that her held her hands down, she wanted to smack the horrible creature, but she couldn't which was absolutely frustrating! So she spoke out instead, "you mocking Ruby like that! He's been trying so hard to try and save us both! And I won't have you-"

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

Interrupting the angered white mage and quickly shocking her along with the saddened gardener the two of them looked ahead and saw with with widened eyes, a huge widened mouth opening up! Sharp jagged teeth were decorated around it's edges as it snapped up and down. Then as it growled loudly and hungrily, a mist of hot steam escaped from its horrific depths.

Looking at this as it happened with widened eyes, Hanahime saw a large spark escape from inside of the terrible mouth. Then after a moment another appeared, then another and another and after a few moments the entire set of horrific jaws were covered in a blanket of static electricity that buzzed and flickered aggressively! It was not somewhere anyone wanted to go near!

Seeing this horrific sight Hana breathed out, "what is that...thing!?"

Greeble amused by the shock and horror of both of his captives then enlightened them, "the sparked up jaws of Bebuzzu!"

Ruby now recovered and shocked at the sight of the jaws too asked alarmed, "Bebuzzu!?"

The sunglass wearing chocobo winked as he gave the little Robin the A-okay as he replied to him, "bingo! And I gotta tell ya guys he's hungry!"

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

Once again another large hungry roar echoed out and as it did, it made both Shirma and Hanahime tremble all the more inside!

Greeble though looking over his shoulder and seeing the hungry mouth snap and crackle loudly turned back to the gardener and mage as he told them the final nasty little truth, "and guess who's both comin' ta dinner!"

... Everyone was stunned with shock but in moments Ruby became horribly alarmed as he cried out, "oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" At once hurriedly he began fluttering around as he tried his meagre attempts to set the two girls free as he pecked and pulled at their bonds!

Seeing what he was doing Hana called out to him, "Ruby!?"

Looking at the little bird and seeing what he was trying to do for her and Hana, the white mage was grateful but she was saddened terribly inside as she tell him, "Ruby! It's no use you can't-"

The little red Robin though cried out desperately, "I gotta try though! I can't let you both-!" The thought was too terrible to imagine and so fluttering his wings he went back and tried pulling again at Hanahime's bonds!

After a few strenuous moments of pulling and pecking and pecking some more... it really was no use! He couldn't do anything!

Greeble seeing the little bird drop down onto his small legs again couldn't resist the urge to taunt some more as he told the pathetic robin, "just like I said pipsqueak! You're useless!"

In moments this snide comment displeased and angered both captives, especially Hana who looked at Greeble with fierce eyes! But looking down to Ruby who looked back up at her truly upset she told him as she tried to soothe him,"Ruby you've tried hard... I can't ask for anything more from you! You're not useless and it's not your fault!" Then looking down she had to tell him," but please... if needs must try and save yourself!"

Hearing these words Ruby was shook inside as he tried to answer her, "but Hanahime... I! I don't-"

"Fella's!"

Shocking everyone again the couple of captives and bullying chocobo all turned around and as they did, everyone saw coming straight towards them running at full speed with his golden keyblade in his right gloved hand with determination fixed in his gaze. It was none other than king Mickey!

Seeing him coming straight towards them all, at once Hana along with Ruby and Shirma's faces all lit up with smiles! At once the same shout came!

"Mickey!"

Greeble seeing the mouse king was alarmed as he looked at him with wide eyes! He wondered how he could possibly!? But quickly the alarm vanished as his gaze turned into one of irritation! He wasn't gonna let this guy get in the way as he called out to him, "ha! You think yer gonna catch us squeaky?!"

In response immediately Mickey answered him, "just ya watch me!" With that lifting his keyblade into the air he quickly called out, "Haste!"

Then quickly in moments the speed enhancing spell came upon him as it made him glitter and glow with yellow light and in a blink of an eye, he was travelling at top most speed gaining on the lot of them by the second!

Seeing him coming Ruby forgot about his sadness in moments as he looked at his princess and told her, "Hanahime! You're both gonna be saved!"

To which in reply looking to her small friend Hana nodded glad as in the distance Shirma smiled just as brightly, she couldn't wait to be set free!

However obviously Greeble was far from impressed as he looked at the oncoming rodent and as he did, he reached into a feathery pocket of his as he said, "Irma was right to give me one of these! Cause it looks like I'll have ta use it after all!" With that he pulled out an electrified yellow sphere! It brimmed and sparked in his feathers as he then aimed it and shouted out to Mickey, "time for a dose of pest control!"

With that he threw the sphere and as he did the sphere crashed into the ground smashing to pieces! As it did an electrical storm brewed up as an aggressive charge brimmed and sparked left and right!

Shirma turning and seeing this with widened eyes asked shocked, "what is-"

Then suddenly a shape sprouted up and dove into the ground as it became an electrified charging yellow line! Like a lightning bolt it zipped and zapped as it headed straight in Mickey's direction! Seeing where it was going quickly Shirma shouted out to the mouse king, "Mickey!"

Hearing her shout and seeing the lightning fast angry yellow charge that was coming straight his way, he prepared himself for it! Taking his keyblade into both of his hands he charged forwards and then just as the lightning fast line was upon him! The king struck it hard making sparks fly out left and right!

Seeing what he'd done everyone was silent with hope, that maybe it was the end of whatever that thing was!

"Bad move!" Greeble shouted out loud in an arrogant boast!

As this shout came, Mickey was startled as suddenly the thing he'd struck came apart in four separate bolts of lightning and in the air they re-gathered and became one again!

Shocked there was no time for Mickey to act as suddenly this massive bolt struck him as it charged all over him! Paralysis came over instantly along with the terrible searing pain as he screamed, "AAAAGGGGHHH!"

Seeing this happen both Shirma and Hana along with Ruby became alarmed with terror as they all called out at once, "Mickey!" Smiling sinisterly as this happened Greeble continued to watch on as the king suffered.

Mickey breathless now from the pain as the charge continued swarm over him, suddenly all at once felt it cease as he was blasted forwards! Colliding painfully into the paved ground he ended up on his back, he was struggling to speak as he breathed out his pain, "Agh! Ow! What was-" Then he stopped as he saw the electrically charged creature suddenly pulled back and swarmed into a whirlwind of lightning!

Gasping he was getting up as best he could, but despite his pain Mickey was able to see something emerge from the swarming electrical storm! A pair of enraged green eyes came forth as they gazed down upon the small mouse that was its prey, it had a crackling mane which was revealed as it swayed back and forth behind it as a sharp hoof clattered onto the ground.

The king looked back up to the creature with widened eyes as he saw that the creature that had come forth was a horse like monster tall and imposing! Bolts of lightning charged all over it's white and yellow coloured body, it was clear from this what element this thing was made from!

"Yer not good news!" Mickey spoke as he continued to look up at the creature, then despite his pain he knew he had to move now! So aching he got himself up shakily upon his legs and as he did he saw that Greeble was continuing to make his getaway with his hostages! Quickly getting his keyblade into his gloved hands he called out loudly, "Curaga!" At once the healing spell descended over him in moments and as it's restoring effects came and worked, he immediately started running forwards again!

The thunderous stallion gazing upon it's retreating prey immediately acted too as it reared itself back and let out its ferocious angry call! Mickey hearing it looked behind himself and saw that the monster was ready to pursue him! This was gonna be a tough fight and so just at that moment as it started to come after him Mickey shouted out to the captive 'Arcs,' "fella's don't worry! I'll catch up to ya soon!" At once the monster proceeded with it's attacks as it sent countless waves of thunder out towards him!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Hana and Shirma upon their steeds as they were continuing to be carried off, were all watching on with eyes of immense anxiousness! For looking on they could see Mickey was struggling badly against the electrically charged creature, for as it galloped forwards it was sending fast and powerfully electrified charged lines through the stone paved ground straight towards the king!

Mickey looking back now and again was just barely dodging these blasts as he jumped and evaded left and right out of harm's way! However as he did so, more bolts came from the creature as it had gathered its static charges from all over it's body and was firing them from its electrified mane! With these furious thunder balls coming straight at him the king was just barley able to avoid each of them!

Then when he was able to land on the paved ground again and started running once more, the fast charged thunder lines were coming straight at him again making him begin the whole evading cycle all once more!

Shirma watching him struggle felt terribly for the king! For she could see that he couldn't fight the creature without the risk of getting paralysis from the lightning charges that were being sent forth through the ground and in the air! This meant he also didn't have the time to cast any magic spells!

Looking at her bindings again, she knew that she could do something with her healing and protective spells if only her hands were free! This was just so frustrating, being so helpless like this!

Hana was feeling just as bad, for watching on she flinched as she saw Mickey was struck again in the right shoulder! At once the shouted of pain came!

"AGGGHHH!"

Greeble seeing the attack hit the mouse king shouted out, "ha! Nailed him!"

However Mickey was still just managing, keeping his agility up he continued to run forwards and chase after them all while holding his right arm as he ran! Gritting his teeth as he went he told himself, "I gotta keep goin'! Gotta keep movin'!" With that once again he evaded another electrified line as he leaped into the air!

Greeble watching on was having the time of his life as he clapped his wings and cried out, "strike two! C'mon horsey friend I want ya ta do a number three shot on him! Strike left! No there stupid! Oh no! To the right! To the right! To the right! C'mon ya gotta zap to yer-!"

Ruby upon his princess's shoulder felt horrible for Mickey too as he saw him struggle as Greeble continued to prattle on and on with his jeering and taunting. He couldn't help after a few moments speak his mind as he said, "ooohhh! If only there was some way for that Mickey guy to weave away out of that horrible thundery stuff!"

Hana still watching on anxious, repeated a little breathless, "weave?" Then suddenly an image of a weaving white orb of light with a trail of glittering golden dust entered the darkness of her mind! Quickly looking down to her left side she saw it! Her eyes lit up as she breathed out, "that's it!"

Turning and looking to her confused as she said this Ruby asked, "Hanahime?"

Immediately the blonde haired gardener turned to her small companion as she told him,"Ruby! I need you to go to my satchel! Go in and get out my brown drawstring bag!"

Shirma hearing this asked puzzled, "drawstring bag?"

Hearing this request Ruby asked astonished, "that bag?"

Hana nodded as she told him, "yes! Only you can do this for us Ruby! It's up to you to go and save Mickey and then you can save us!"

At this information Ruby asked, "really!?"

Hana once again did a hard nod in reply as she then told him, "yes! Go on! Go! Get in my bag now!"

Hearing the demanding tone in his princess's voice the small red robin replied to her with a stern nod and salute, "aye! Aye!" Without another word quickly Ruby flew to his princess's right side and there her brown satchel was and in moments he lifted its cover and dove into it!

Feeling him rummage around Hana looked back to the battle and she saw that Mickey was still struggling terribly and it looked like he was beginning to get to the last ounces of health! He couldn't heal himself with that electrical barrage still raining down on him!

Looking to her satchel she told him urgently as he continued to rummage, "C'mon Ruby hurry up!"

Watching on Shirma was anxious too for Ruby to hurry up, but she was also puzzled as to what it was that was in that drawstring bag. For as long as she'd known Hana she'd never seen inside of that bag so what-

"Why've you guys gone so quiet all of a sudden?"

At once Shirma turned and saw that Greeble was now looking at them all! He'd noticed their suspenseful quietness! Both her and Shirma looked at the blue chocobo with stunned faces as none of them could think of anything to say! The white mage tried to think of something so, "we're-"

"Found it!"

Hearing this sudden outburst Greeble was confused as he asked, "who just-"

Then suddenly before the sunglass wearing minion could say another word, Ruby emerged from Hana's bag! In his small beak were a couple of black strings that were attached to the brown bag he'd been looking for! It's contents were glittering!

But that was all Greeble could make out as suddenly Ruby flew away at top speed towards Mickey! As he left the blue chocobo looked to his hostages as he demanded, "hey where's that useless bird going!? What's-"

At this it was then Shirma's turn to enlighten the bullying bird, "he's going to fetch a whole load of trouble! Just for you!"

Greeble hearing this wasn't one to be intimidated, especially by someone with pink hair and tied down to a possessed carousel horse! But he sensed that bag was bad news! Turning he quickly called out to the thunderous stallion, "hey zappy! There's a new small target headin' yer way! Fry him!"

Hearing this the horse responded in moments with a sinister neigh and at once along with aiming at Mickey it started to try and fire at the small red robin too! Seeing what the horrible chocobo was trying to do, to her beloved and precious friend Hana called out to him, "Ruby look out!"

Mickey in the meantime jumping away again still holding his aching right arm, heard the shout and at once he turned and saw the little red robin flying furiously forwards as he was busy trying to not get hit by any of the electrical blasts!

In moments he spoke up as he said, "that little guy's gonna be in trouble!" At once he then aimed to get to him as he ran and continued to jump forwards!

Ruby in the meantime flying left and right was managing to dodge most of the blasts that were coming his way! But it was tricker for him to do with a rather big package to carry! However he wasn't gonna give up! His princess and Shirma were counting on him and they were-!

Then looking behind himself he saw terrified that they were almost at the ravenous mouth of Bebuzzu! They were going to be-

_**BLAST! **_

Suddenly the small red Robin was hit by one of the blasts of the lightning horse! He fell in the air as black smouldering smoke floated off of his body with the brown draw string bag still in his beak.

Hearing the sound at once Hana turned around to see her friend fall in the air and as she did, she cried out horrified, "RUBY!"

Shirma just as horrified called out, "RUBY NO!"

Greeble though highly amused simply chucked as he boasted loudly, "anyone fancy a roasted Robin!"

Angered immediately Hana turned to the chocobo as she uttered angrily with tears now falling from her eyes, "YOU!"

Shirma then just as upset told the bullying bird, "how dare you say that! Ruby was-"

"Useless! Yeah, I already knew that thanks!" Then suddenly as Greeble said those mocking words the horses that they were all riding upon were now all slowing down! Looking ahead both Hana and Shirma saw that they were quickly approaching the monster jaws of Bebuzzu! Seeing this the sunglass wearing minion told them all, "and it's nearly dinner time for you both!'

Back behind them Ruby was still falling in the air, in horrible pain from the attack that had just hit him. He was barely conscious as he tried to open his eyes, looking he saw another terrible thunder ball was coming his way! However he had no strength to escape it and as he saw it coming... he knew this was it! Closing his eyes as his oblivion was upon him Ruby whispered aloud softly, "I'm sorry... Hanahime..."

Then suddenly as he said those words and he felt the searing heat from the oncoming attack, Ruby felt a new sensation all over his body as something soft was now cradling him and the bag he was carrying!

Startled by this he opened his eyes and there he saw holding him with his free left gloved hand, it was none other than Mickey! Seeing him the red Robin's eyes widened as the king told him, "looks like ya needed a hand there pal!"

Looking to him Ruby couldn't believe it! Then suddenly as they both landed back on the ground he looked behind the mouse king and at once he saw another oncoming attack! This one was huge! Seeing it he called out, "Mickey! Mickey! Look out!"

Hearing him the keyblader looked behind himself and at once he saw it with alarm in his eyes! This wasn't good! But turning around again he'd noticed a glittering something in the corner of his eye! Looking he asked, "this is-"

_**BLAST! **_

It was suddenly then as they came to a full stop that that other terrible sound echoed out! Turning at once both Shirma and Hana looked and became horrified as there in the distance was a smouldering crater and dark black smoke was rising up into the air...

Seeing it, both girls became terribly disheartened...

Greeble simply smiled more as he uttered, "looks like a smoulderin' mouse should be added to the menu too!" Then looking ahead and seeing the hungry thundering mouth of Bebuzzu that was awaiting it's dinner he added sinisterly, "now it's time for a dessert of a couple of sweet cakes!"

Neither girl said a word as both of them were slowly led into a death march towards the open mouth...this really was the end for them...

The horse in the distance now had come to a full halt as it had the same thought as it's summoner and as the smoke continued to smoulder away there was nothing but silence...

"CURAGA!"

Suddenly as the healing spell shone, something else was glittering in the darkness! Seeing it at once the thunderous stallion started charging itself ready to attack but then-

"Firaga!" At once the powerful fire spell came forth and as it did it struck into the monster in moments! This sent it flying backwards! Startled at first the monster then became angered as it went to go and strike it's attacker!

However as it's blast went to where this fiery attack had come from it sent the smoke flying away! As it cleared it was shown that it'd missed its target! Confusing the creature it looked around left and right when suddenly from below it was struck in the face! This made it fall backwards and hit the ground! Looking around the creature then saw what had hit him! It was Mickey!

But looking at him now, the mouse king had a little added something, he was floating in the air! All around his body were glowing golden sparkles that allowed him the ability to fly and with it, he was now an even more elusive target to hit!

As Mickey stared down at the creature from the air, arriving next to him now fully recovered and with the string bag of pixie dust now in his claws while his red wings kept him aloft, it was none other than the brave robin, Ruby!

Seeing the attacks he'd done Ruby spoke to him as he said, "wow! Way to go there Mickey!"

To which in kind reply, the king told him with a smile on his thanks with a slight chuckle, "aww it's nothin!"

Then at once the horse creature tried to attack again! Quickly dodging as another blast came straight towards him he darted away just as Ruby did too! At once they both called out, "whoa!" "Hey!"

Mickey looking upon the thunder steed knew then that he couldn't ease up so quickly taking his golden keyblade into both of his gloved hands again he told the small red robin, "this monster's not gonna go down without a real tussle!" Then looking behind he quickly saw the dire situation the girl's were in and at once he knew swift action was needed!

Looking to the red Robin he told him, "Ruby you gotta get flyin' now! Otherwise yer princess Hana and Shirma are gonna be doomed!"

Hearing this information at once the small Robin turned around and quickly he too saw the situation that was arising and as he did he cried out, "oh no!"

Then just as he was about to fly away he was stopped as Mickey flew over to him and said, "here's a couple of little return presents for ya!"

Confused there was no time for the small bird to speak as suddenly Mickey put his keyblade to the bag of pixie dust and at once with an uttering of a small spell it began to glitter and glow madly! Surprised at this the small bird was about to question him, when suddenly Mickey moved his keyblade over to him and uttered another quick old familiar spell, "Haste!"

At once the effects of the speed enhancing spell activated immediately and quickly Ruby was sent flying back in the direction where his princess and Shirma would be waiting for him!

Looking back to the mouse king as he flew away, the small red Robin saw a gentle smile across his face as he nodded to him.

Though he couldn't say anything in reply that could be heard, Ruby simply nodded back as he flew away at top speed, flapping away with his wings to increase his agility and cover the distance!

Mickey then turning around again, held his keyblade in both his gloved hands and as he did, he told the angered horse which was now clawing it's hoof into the ground, " time is up for ya now fella!"

Meanwhile in the distance, both saddened terribly for the loss of both their friends, Shirma and Hana had hung heads... neither of them wanted to see the terrible thundering gapping mouth that was to swallow them both whole.

Gribble though still as smug as ever had moved to the side and quickly with that he clapped his wings as he told the mouth loudly, "all right Bebuzzu! Ya're dinner's here!"

With that the hungry mouth trembled as more static was unleashed! It then opened up it's hungry jaws more widely, awaiting the scrumptious meal that was soon coming to him!

Satisfied with this the blue chocobo turned to the two horses and once he ordered, "okay! Delivery comin' up!"

With that the two Merry Go Round horses reared themselves back and with that the countdown commenced!

"One!"

Her head bent down, Shirma knew this was it... she was completely powerless and she'd done nothing to help anyone at all! Then thinking of Alania and her fellow 'Arcs' she spoke aloud sadly with grief, "goodbye... everyone!'

"Two!"

Hana with her own head down too, was completely quiet as the pain in her heart ached in her more than anything she'd known! For the image of seeing Ruby falling and smouldering in the air played over and over again inside her mind...

"Three!"

"Ruby! I'm so sorry...!"

"Hanahime!"

At once at the call of this familiar voice both the girl's faces became surprised for there flying in the air, coming over the both of them was none other than their small little red determined companion, astonished they both cried out, "Ruby!" "Ruby it's you!"

Greeble upon his own steed looked on shocked but quickly overcoming this he spoke aloud, "how cute! But yer too late!" With that at once both horses began to jump forwards to go into that electrified hell that was Bebuzzu!

But Ruby determined shouted back, "no it's not!" With that the small red Robin threw the contents of Hana's drawstring bag sending Pixie dust over both the girls! At once suddenly something began to shine over them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Mickey back before the aggressive force that was the monstrous thunderous stallion, his gloved hands were on his keyblade as he prepared himself!

The monster at once began it's attack as it ran forwards and tried to bathe him in a sea of it's charged lines of thunder waves! However quickly the king acted as he cried out loudly, "Protect!" At once the protective spell came over the mouse king in moments deflecting and stoping any of the paralysis effects that may have occurred! Then quickly acting with the Pixie dust assisting him, Mickey flew forwards and with a swift upper cut of his keyblade he smashed it into the beasts head!

This making the horse fall backwards it shook itself as it once again tried another tactic as it spun itself around and tried to hit Mickey with a static electrical buck of its hooves! However the king feeling this attack coming spun and flew in the air as he travelled in the same circle missing the creature's fearsome legs! Then as the thunder and clatter came upon the stony path again, he reacted once more as he flew underneath the horse and aiming quickly he called out an old powerful attack he hadn't used in so long, "Pearl!"

At once the small orb of powerful white light went forwards and struck the monster in it's chest making it fall back in agony as it's very centre was struck! This made the beast fall back and collapse, thus giving him his chance! Mickey quickly arriving on the other side of the beast fired another spell, "Blizzaga!"

The ice spell spread throughout and all over the creature's legs stopping it from moving! As it struggled and shrieked against this freezing attack, Mickey had flown up into the air as he was now ready to give the final blow!

Taking his keyblade in both his hands he aimed and then using another old magic spell of his, he called out loudly, "HOLY!"

In moments the powerful spell of light flew from his keyblade and struck the creature all over and as it was covered in this almighty and consuming attack, it shrieked like mad! The agony it was experiencing was beyond words and Mickey seeing this lifted himself higher into the air, as it was now time to deal the final blow!

His keyblade shining brightly he then launched himself forwards as the Pixie dust made him glow with an all mighty light and seeing this was the end, the king cried out "here's yer end!"

With that he smashed right through the monster's centre like a radiating shining comet of light! And at once the last of it's death cries rang out as its throbs hateful yellow lightning quickly vanished and faded away into nothingness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"I don't believe it!" Greeble cried out as he was in shock with widened eyes as he saw what had just happened! As the glittering and glowing Pixie dust descended upon the two girls, Hanahime was wide eyed but quickly closing her eyes she concentrated hard! As she did suddenly the flowers in her hair and the one Violet in Shirma's hair came out and floated into the air! Then quickly in moments they'd grown and created countless vines that rooted themselves into the ground behind them as they then wrapped around the two possessed horses! This stopped them from being swallowed into the depths of Bebuzzu's mouth!

Shirma was astounded but before she could breathe other vines had re-directed themselves as they quickly grew around both of the girls bindings! Quickly as the green vines wrapped themselves around their hands and legs, they dug into the dark depths of the horses and in moments as they broke though the nooks and crannies of the creatures, the two girls shackles were snapped away as the two of them were finally set free!

Her eyes opening as she'd been successful, Hana called out, "it's worked!"

Shirma able to feel her arms and legs again looked to Hana with astonishment in her eyes, but-

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

The hungry jaws of Bebuzzu sensing it's prey was trying to get away from him, quickly acted! As angry sparks and bolts quickly sprouted up from it's centre! All of these deadly bolts were aimed straight for both of the girls!

"Hanahime!" Quickly the little red Robin flew to his princess and in moments she was caught in her hands as she cowered against the sudden blows that were coming!

Shirma looking saw that she and Robin were helpless! So quickly she acted! Summoning her staff she ran over to them both as she cried out, "guys!" Then turning angrily she cried out, "Protect!"

With that the protective spell came over the group of 'Arcs' in moments shielding them all from the thunderous and devastating effects that would have come!

Seeing what she was doing Hana called to her, "Shirma!"

Struggling to keep the horrible blasts away from them all, the white mage turned around as she told Hana with a struggling smile, "it's okay Hana! I'm trained for this! Besides this is the least I can do for you saving me!"

Hana hearing this was quiet, she had no idea what to say!? But then she looked on with concerned eyes as Shirma went back to concentrating to keeping the attacks of Bebuzzu away from them all!

Greeble in the meantime shouted out loud at the monstrous mouth, "c'mon Bebuzzu! Get 'im! Ya know yer starvin!"

The mouth tried harder and harder still as it's attacks became more concentrated! Which in turn caused Shirma to concentrate just as hard to keep the harmful bolts away!

Greeble was still eager as he cried out, "c'mon! C'mon! C'mon!"

This strenuous battle of shield vs bolt looked like it would continue on for ages, but as Greeble had made this shout suddenly-

_**SSSHHHIIINNEEEE!**_

At once Bebuzzu's bolts stopped! Silent with widened eyes Hana, Ruby and Shirma watched as the thunderous and terrible mouth of Bebuzzu writhed and turned in agony and in moments in a sea of dark sparks and bolts... it faded away into nothingness! The battle was over!

As it vanished away Shirma's protect spell faded away too... the two girls were silent as they both turned and looked at each other. As it settled in about what had just happened, Hana suddenly grabbed and hugged Shirma happily and as Ruby flew out of the way, she cried out telling her fellow 'Arc!', "we did it! We survived! We made it!"

Shirma surprised as this sudden action said nothing for a moment, but then it dawned on her too! Quickly she hugged Hana back as she cried out, "yeah we did! We did!"

Giggling in the air as he saw what his two friends were doing Ruby cried out, "yeah we all did!"

Then hearing his voice again, Hana detached herself from Shirma and looking up to her dear Robin friend who was flying over them she spoke to him, "Ruby..."

Seeing the look that was on his princess's face, immediately the little Robin became concerned as he flew over and asked, "Hanahime? Are you all right? Are you-"

Then suddenly before he knew it, he was cupped into her hands and held close to her cheek as she trembled! Feeling her do this the little Robin became concerned as he asked bewildered, "your highness why're you-"

Hana then told him, "I'm so glad! I'm so glad, you're okay Ruby! I'm sorry I just-" with that the girl couldn't speak on... for her emotions were just too much to hold in as a few tears of relief fell.

Feeling and hearing her say this Ruby was quiet with astonishment but smiling gently, the small Robin hugged into her as he told her, "it's okay Hanahime! I'm all right! I'm just glad that you're okay!"

To which in reply all his princess could do was nod gently as she still trembled slightly as she held him to her.

Shirma looking to her friend as she walked over, smiling gently she reached a hand down to her shoulder as she told the little red Robin, "yeah she is! And I'm fine too thanks to you Ruby!"

Ruby nodded as he was truly glad and pleased as he replied, "yeah! I guess I'm not so useless after all!'

Shirma then nodded brightly as she said, "nope you definitely aren't!'

Greeble in the meantime looking at this emotional scene was mad! He'd failed and he knew that this was not gonna sit down well with Irma! So snapping his feathery fingers he spoke mad, "darn it! Fowled up! You just wait next time we'll-"

Then suddenly a shadow loomed over him, turning around he heard a voice asked, "you'll what fella?"

Turning around with alarm Greeble quickly saw it was Mickey standing over him looking on with a puzzled yet serious stare!

The small chocobo took a step back, now becoming horribly nervous as another familiar voice asked, "yeah tell us exactly what! You little bully!"

It was now time for Greeble to be put in the tough spot as suddenly he felt two more shadows come over him! Looking he then saw that it was both Shirma who'd asked the question along with Hana with Ruby on her shoulder. Both of them were looking at him with angered eyes!

The sight of these two girls made Greeble pale inside and suddenly before he could make another move Hana lifted her right hand up as she cried out, "Fire!"

Immediately the fiery spell sprung up and made Greeble's tail feathers catch on fire! At once the blue minion coloured chocobo ran away in a hurry upon his steed as it bucked madly as he cried out madly, "YEEOOWW!"

Seeing him runaway Hana then told the nasty little bird, "that's what you get for hurting and mocking Ruby like that!" To which the small Robin looking to his princess smiled truly glad to see how much he was truly valued.

Greeble coming to a stop finally some distance away, still upon his steed he'd finally fanned the flames out and looking on angered at the group of heroes as his tail singed, he cried out as he quickly vanished into a portal of darkness, "I won't forget this!"

With that as he quickly disappeared Mickey couldn't help but think to himself a little amused, 'well he was certainly an interesting fella?' Then turning to the girls he asked them, "hey are ya both okay there?"

Hearing the question being put to them, the two girls looked to the small mouse keyblader and quickly Shirma told him with a smile, "yes we are! Thank you for saving us Mickey!"

Waving his gloved hand as he received the thanks, the king responded to her, "aww that's fine! I just did what anyone would do for a friend!"

Shirma in reply nodded as Hana smiled brightly, but then as Mickey looked to her he decided to try and ask her something, "Hey Hana?"

Seeing something was being asked of her the gardener of the 'Arcs' replied, "yes Mickey?"

The king then continued, "the kingdom ya were once a princess of, were ya the princess of Pixie-"

Then suddenly before he could say another word, there was a ringing sound in the air! Startling everyone standing there they all turned to see a glittering shape emerge from within the darkness!

Surprised no one said anything but then Mickey asked curious, "is that one of the-"

Suddenly stopping him his keyblade came to his right hand and as it did, the King knew in moments what to do! Jumping back he aimed it high and he did a single beam of light emerged from the end of it! Quickly it entered the shape of the keyhole that had come forth! In seconds there was then a sound of something clicking open and in moments the spectacle vanished!

Seeing what happened Shirma breathed out, "that was-"

However she didn't have a chance to finish as a circle of light surrounded the group of heroes and as it did they were engulfed in a single shining glowing beam as they were all transported into the depths of the darkened skies...


	153. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 10

_**Chapter CL: The Steed Of Ice, Black Bombs And Hellfire  
Return To The Radiant Gardens Part X**_

Gazing upon the door of time that was now tightly bound with golden chains, Maleficent was silent as she walked around it. Her staff hit the ground now and again creating a suspenseful atmosphere for all those who were watching her.

Jona, Uriax and Hari along with Pete had all been gathered together immediately after the mystical phenomenon had occurred. Then after her servant had relayed the information of what had happened to her master, the mistress of all evil began her inspection.

Jona watching on was curious but she wasn't too bothered as she held her arms relaxed behind her head, with her tail wagging back and forth behind her. Uriax next to her had his arms folded and though no-one could see the expression on his face behind his mask, it was clear that as one of his fingers tapped the folds of his sleeve, he was getting impatient.

Hari in the meantime as to be expected had a blank cold look on her face, as she felt no stress whatsoever at the actions of her master. While Pete next to her staring at Maleficent as she continued to walk around the chained door, he felt like he was on pins and needles! For he had no idea how she would react to this, for this result was really bad! Looking to his accomplice for a moment, he knew that if she was greatly displeased it might mean that he would be separated from-

"So!'

This made Pete jump and turn back to look at her as he quickly stood rigidly to attention! Maleficent had turned her gaze back to her awaiting audience as she then asked her most loyal servant, "Hari, you have described this item as a '_Time Lock_' correct?"

The ice cold green eyed girl replied to her, "yes my lady... it seems the Seeker and her group managed to acquire this object without us being witness to it."

Uriax hearing this was in contempt of this '_doll_' so he told her, "well if it's simply just a lock, you have the power to slice it apart don't you? Why not just do it now?"

Pete hearing this looked to Uriax quietly with astonishment, for even he hadn't thought of something so simple!

Hari herself looking to the dark apprentice for a silent moment then told him simply as she bowed her head with her eyes closed, "I could Uriax...however if I do so, I would be ripping into the fabric of time which could possibly cause a vortex... this would suck away all who happen to be in it's presence," then opening her eyes she finally relayed to him, "this would be immediately hazardous for all who dwell in this realm."

Jona staring at Hari as she described this vortex of time thing replied as she rubbed her arms, "brr... I certainly don't like the sound of that honey!"

Uriax hearing this description was unintimidated in the slightest and so looking away from Hari he told her unimpressed, "pathetic excuses from a useless doll!"

At once Pete hearing this nasty comment was outraged as he barked, "hey!"

However quickly stepping in Maleficent spoke up as she said with agitation, "enough!" As she struck her cane into the hard floor!

This immediately made everyone go quiet, for no-one was foolish enough to try and provoke the mistress of the heartless! Seeing that she had regained the control of everyone's attention again Maleficent turned to Uriax as she continued with a seemingly soft smile on her face, "now... it is a depressing thought that we can no longer use that door of time, I agree my dear apprentice." But then her stern serious expression quickly returned as she told him, "however that does not give you permission to mock my servant!" Then turning her back on Uriax she told him strictly,"remember your place!"

The apprentice of darkness hearing this was silent as he watched his mistress turn away from him, but looking at him herself Jona couldn't resist the chance to do a little tease, "ooh! Someone got told off huh?"

"Hmph!" Came a simple annoyed reply as Uriax turned his head away from the grinning Syphinx.

Maleficent ignoring this then turned back to her accomplices as she told them, "now since we know of the existence of these '_Time Locks_', it's obvious that literally time is of the essence! We must act with haste and acquire as many hearts as possible from these last two doors!"

Pete nodding at this info as Maleficent relayed this information to them all, then asked though cautiously, "so uh... ya want us ta-"

"I want immediate action now!" With that turning to her apprentice she told him, "Uriax! Since you have taken responsibility for the next door, I want you to enter it now!"

Hearing the demanding tone in his mistresses' voice, he simply shrugged and with arrogance resonating in his voice he replied casually, "you don't need to tell me twice!" With that he walked forwards and arrived in front of the door of time with the blue stained glassed image of a Trident in it's arch.

Everyone watched him quietly as he slowly brought out his right hand and opened it up. Quickly as he did there was a glowing blue vibrant portal inside it which was swirling and turning waiting to pull him inside it.

Seeing the portal of time didn't shock or intimidate the apprentice in the slightest, instead turning around he announced with arrogance and a smile on his face, "you can all look forward to a better result this time!" Then with that he jumped back as he faced them, as the door of time quickly took him away in a flash of light!

Staring at him as he was sucked away into the portal, Jona couldn't help but say, "ooh, over confidence much huh?"

Quiet as she heard this comment Maleficent then replied to the exotic Syphinx, "indeed... something to be wary of!" Finishing her sentence she asked Jona, "why don't you follow after him my dear?"

This immediately surprised the Syphinx as she looked to Maleficent and asked her, "me!? You want me to go with him!?"

Smiling at her reaction the mistress of all evil replied, "yes... though quietly with stealth, just so his ego doesn't get the better of him!" Then seeing Jona was still looking at her with curious and surprised eyes, Maleficent added to her, "would this be fanciful to you my dear?"

At this question Jona looked to the door for a moment but turning back to the mistress of darkness, she already knew her answer as she told her, "sure! Why not? Though it's sad I won't get no time for any relaxin'!" But turning her attentions back to the swirling portal of time she finished, "but... I'd say that sweetie pie will give be more than enough entertainment to me!"

With that she made her way to the doorway but before she walked through it there was another call, "Jona!"

Hearing this call the Syphinx turned around and as she did, suddenly something came flying! Catching it quickly in her paw hands, she saw a blue shiny stone of some kind. Curious of it she looked to Maleficent who'd launched it to her, the witch then told her, "a little gift to assist you! I have the feeling you'll be needing it in that world."

Jona hearing this moved her head to the side curious, but turning down again to look at the blue stone she decided to not look a gift horse in the mouth, so she grinned and replied, "thanks! I'll be off then!" Turning around she quickly leaped head first into the portal and with that she vanished in a flash of blue light. The door quickly then shut itself concealing the blue and twisting passage behind its white wooden frames.

Seeing them go Pete had been completely silent like Hari was, but once again curiosity getting the better of him he asked, "so uh... what now there Maleficent?"

Hearing her bumbling cohort ask this question, she replied to him with a smile on her face, "we wait my dear... I'm sure we're bound to have some fascinating results from this coming venture."

This left Pete still as muddled as he scratched his left ear, however Hari watching all that had transpired knew from her cold logic that something would happen within the realms of that door that would definitely change things...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"LASS WATCH IT!"

Hearing the loud cry come out, Nozomi freaked out as she turned and saw the shining projectile coming her way! "Whoa!" She cried out as she quickly leaped out of the way in moments!

As she did the thing struck the ground and as it did a frozen icy patch was left upon the cobbled stone floor! Running though this wasn't the end of the barrage as she quickly continued to evade with her wings aiding her, she jumped left, right and away from the freezing missiles that were being fired away at her!

"Agh! Wah! Yowzers!" Turning in moments Cait sith looking from Nozomi's shoulder shouted at the thing that was chasing them both while waving his gloved paw, "ya lousy nelly of an ice horsey! Stop shootin' at us!"

For the creature that was chasing both female keyblader and small annoyed cat was a huge horse creature covered from head to foot in freezing cold, blue white ice! It's angry red eyes were fixed upon them both as it continued it's pursuit. Then as though replying to Cait sith's angry shout it whinnied horribly as it was getting ready to send another ferocious barrage!

Seeing that this was going to happen, made Nozomi fill up with dread! Then looking to her small feline companion she told him, "don't antagonise the thing Cait sith! You'll-"

Then stopping her in her tracks, the icy barrage of sharp freezing icicles came raining out again at them!

Seeing it Nozomi cried out, "agh!" Then with that she went back to leaping and jumping in and around like a mad man! Gritting her teeth as she was desperate to keep moving, she spoke up as she looked at the thing echoing out her frustration, "man! Who would have thought that a bauble like that would bring out a monster like this!"

Cait sith hearing her then agreed, "I know lass! Especially when we've already got one major trouble ta deal with!"

Hearing that Nozomi looked ahead as she saw what that trouble was. For ahead were both Juan and Alania who were still captives upon their demonic Merry Go Round horses! They were being carried towards the very icy, ominous opened mouth of Bebuzzu who was breathing out a misty cloud of ice as it gnashed now and again awaiting it's helpless prey who were going to be fed into it's gruesome chops!

Standing upon his own demon horse, the pink chocobo Peekaboo bounced up and down all hyped up as he cried out, "c'mon icy! Put the frostin' on 'em! C'mon! Go! Go! Go!"

Upon her own steed annoyed beyond all measure, Alania still continued to struggle against her bonds as she gritted her teeth and complained mad, "I wish that dumb bird would just go! Go! Go!" Then seeing that her bonds were still as tight as ever, she pulled back trying to free herself as she complained mad, "darn this stupid horse!"

Juan seeing that her comrade was struggling was also finding the bindings annoying too! Hovering over his shoulder, the pink axolotl Poncho was looking on as blank as ever. He simply just continued to float and follow his owner who was being ridden to his doom.

But through his struggles he had made progress as he could nearly feel both his hands again! So turning quick he told her, "don't worry Alania señorita! I'll have us free soon!"

Hearing Juan say this as she turned to look at him, the summoner was not convinced as she asked, "oh really?"

Nodding energetically Juan told her, "oh yeah!"

"Aaaggghhh!"

Quickly distracting them both Juan and Alania turned around and saw that Nozomi was slipping around left and right as the monster horse had sent a wave of ice into the stone laden floor ! This was now making it precarious for the female keyblader for she didn't have the grit to properly jump and evade anymore! She was literally trying to skate away from the icicle barrage as it kept coming at her, but it was clear from where Juan and Alania were. She was going to slip up any minute!

Seeing this something had to be done and quickly! So turning to the one ally he had that was free he called out to him, "Poncho!

Hearing him call out to his axolotl, Alania wondered what he was going to do?

Then Juan told his small pal, "go and help Nozomi señorita and our pal Cait sith! Now get goin'!"

At his command there seemed to be no reaction from the odd looking creature, then watching on Alania saw the small lizard turn around in the air, in a nearly perfect one hundred and eighty degree circle. However looking on the summoner was far from believing this creature would be of any help whatsoever, then getting his attention Peekaboo got curious.

Looking he saw the strange little reptile hovering in the air, looking at it he wondered what the heck was going on? For that thing even he considered was weird beyond words. He wouldn't have to wait though for all of a sudden the mane of fins around the little creatures neck ruffled and before anyone's eyes could blink, the creature was racing forwards like a little pink rocket as it headed straight in the direction where Nozomi and Cait sith were!

Seeing the little creature go like this, both Alania and Peekaboo became gobsmacked! Shocked the '_Arc_' summoner blurted out, "what!? What!? That little thing can-"

"Oh yes señorita! When it comes to putting the pedal to the metal! It's my amigo Poncho!" Juan broadcasted loudly with happy pride as he continued to try and free himself.

Hearing this Alania was still in shock but recovering from it, though she didn't express the same excited sentiments as her gunner team member. She was beginning to feel that maybe they might have a chance now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Back in the distance Nozomi was struggling like mad trying to keep her balance as she was skidding around left and right upon the icy floor that the monster had made! "Oh man!" Steering madly as her arms waved left and right, she was trying to move forwards when suddenly-

_**Blast!**_

"Aggh!" Nozomi cried out loud panicked and startled as another icicle missile exploded right behind her!

"Whoa!" She cried out distressed, for now she was stumbling! Her balance she could feel was going! She wouldn't be able to-

"OH LASS!"

_**BLAST!**_

"Agggh!"

Nozomi then toppled over as she fell face first into the icy path! Sliding forwards painfully, she cried out desperate to hold her nose as she sat up and said, "owww! That hurt it was-"

"Turn around ya daft banshee!" Cait sith cried out mad and panicked as he was tugging on the sides of her hair hard!

Feeling more pain Nozomi cried out, "Oww! Cait sith! Get off I-"

Then there was a terrible monstrous neigh! Looking she saw that the ice stallion which had been chasing her all this time was now right over them both! Shock filled Nozomi's eyes as dread quickly came over Cait sith as they both saw the beast!

Seeing its prey was now helpless, the monster reared itself onto it's hind legs! It's ice crystal mane began to glow brightly with cold blue light as its red eyes were fixed on both keyblader and cat! It's attack was nearly ready!

Cait sith seeing what going to happen called out panicked, "lass! Get movin' c'mon! Move!"

Without another word Nozomi quickly tried to do just that as she hurriedly tried to get back onto her legs! However slipping around badly, she couldn't get any grit! She couldn't get back up onto her feet! She couldn't escape!

The monster's icy mane was set alight! It was trembling! It was ready to attack! Turning over again she felt the horrible emanating chill from the monster and as Nozomi looked up at the monster she knew with widened alarmed eyes! This was it!

Cait sith too was on edge as he saw what was coming!

_**Plop!**_

Suddenly something fell into Cait sith's right paw! Startled he looked at the object perplexed but then the shining light of the horse creature was at it's peak as it began to unleash it's power!

Nozomi cried out, "Aaaggh!" As she covered her head, however Cait sith next to her reacted instantly as he cried out mad and panicking "oh take this!"

Suddenly as he threw the small object the monster let out it's attack! Then as this happened the object hit the blast from the beast and all at once there was a huge fiery explosion making Cait sith and Nozomi fly backwards across the ice as there was a huge shrieking of pain from the creature!

Tumbling over and over, Nozomi and Cait sith made it across the long sheet of ice they had been on and had now fallen onto the hard gritty stone laden floor again! Shaking her head from the sudden rush and headache she was now suffering from, the female keyblader cried out, "oww! What the heck was? What did just-"

Then opening her eyes she was suddenly confronted by the alien and blank eyes of that pink axolotl pet thing of Juan's! This scaring her she backed away immediately as she cried out, "hey! Don't do that to me Poncho! What-"

Suddenly she heard the shrieking of the creature again! Turning over she looked back to see the monster was writhing in pain, it was in agony as it had somehow been set on fire as the scorching red element was covering it all over! Shocked at this sight Nozomi went quiet.

Cait sith on her shoulder was just as amazed as he asked, "just what there made that thing-"

_**Plop!**_

Suddenly another object fell into Cait sith's open paw! Looking to it as Nozomi had noticed it too, the two of them saw a black small smooth sphere of some kind.

Confused by this Nozomi asked curious, "what's that?"

Cait sith quietly thought to himself and then suddenly he remembered! He felt something fall into his paw before! Then remembering himself throwing it, it all came together! Looking to Nozomi he told her, "I reckon this is a bomb lass!"

Stunned Nozomi repeated, "a bomb?" Then after a quick pause she asked, "but where did it come from?! Where-"

_**Plop!**_

Suddenly another one fell down and rolled onto the stony floor, looking at it surprised the cat and keyblader looked up to see where it had come from. What they both saw was Poncho popping his mouth up and down as he finally closed it.

Looking at the axolotl Nozomi and Cait sith both quickly got the idea... though Nozomi spoke her mind, "eww..."

Even Cait sith was put off, but suddenly the screeching of the monster had stopped! At once turning both him and Nozomi saw the beast had recovered and was quickly seeking its revenge as it was heading straight for them both!

Seeing it coming quickly the small cat told her, "lass!"

At once turning Nozomi saw the monster coming straight towards them both! She had to do something quick! But what could-

_**Plop!**_

Suddenly another bomb fell from Poncho's mouth and as it did she looked at it quietly with revulsion but then an idea hit her! Looking to the monster as it kept coming, a smile came to her face as she knew what to do!

Cait sith feeling her get up was startled as he saw that she wasn't running! Confused he asked her, "lass what're ya doin'!? Ya gotta-"

Nozomi told him, "oh I'll be running!" Then calling her keyblade back into her right hand she announced looking really pumped up, "but I'm going to be giving a little pay back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

In the meantime riding on ahead, both Alania and Juan were being led closer and closer towards the horrific ice laden mouth of Bebuzzu! Things were beginning to become dire!

Seeing that they were approaching the terrifying mouth, made both Juan and Alania become all the more on edge! However Peekaboo was keen and excited and looking at their goal he spoke up, "we're almost there! We're almost there!"

""RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"

As though hearing his excited exclamations, Bebuzzu let out a huge hungry roar! This sent chills into both Alania and Juan's backs!

Peekaboo though hearing the impatience in that roar called out to the devilish tome, "hang on there Bebuzzu! Dinner'll be with ya real soon!"

Hearing this Alania spoke her mind as she said with fret in her voice, "I do not want to be an appetizer!" Then looking to the gunner '_Arc_' she could see that he was still struggling against his bonds, so she asked him nearly desperate, "Juan! Have you got through those bonds yet!?"

At this question he replied, "almost señorita! Almost I just-"

Her stress getting to her Alania told him mad, "you need to hurry up! Now c'mon otherwise-"

_**EXPLODE!**_

Startled all the riders on their horses were shocked and quickly turning, they all saw a huge fiery blast echo out as smoke billowed forth!

Seeing this Peekaboo asked really terrified, "wha!? Wha!? Wha!? What the heck was-"

_**EXPLODE!**_

Then suddenly as this other huge blast echoed out, there was another blast one! And another one! Another and another and-

Seeing where all these blasting sounds were coming from Peekaboo cried out, "what is that fiery mess there!? What's-"

Turning though he noticed as he looked in Juan's direction, the bearded young man had a big grin across his face! Peekaboo knew quickly that this guy knew exactly what was going on!

Juan was pleased the plan was working! Poncho was-

_**CLONK!**_

Feeling this thud made Juan flinch as he cried out, "hey!"

Being made to turn away from the fiery sight, Alania turned to see that Peekaboo had thrown his big pink lollipop at Juan and quickly mad the chubby chocobo demanded, "what did yer weird pink lizard thing do! What's goin' on back there!?"

Curious herself Alania too was wondering what was going on? But then she saw Juan grin widely as he told the small pink chocobo as another blast rang out, "Poncho's just lendin' my compañero Nozomi a little fire power!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

The horse was shrieking like mad as it tried to run and catch up to it's target. However it was being struck over and over again by the countless small sphere like black bombs! It was covered from head to foot in red flames now!

Cait sith watching what was happening as he and Nozomi were running forwards, was really amazed at how fast things had turned around! But looking at his comrade he was surprised at what she'd come up with!

Holding her keyblade in her right hand as she ran, Nozomi jumped as she turned around and cried out, "take this!"

With that in seconds, Poncho flying over head at a fast speed released a whole barrage of bombs from his mouth and as he did. Nozomi suddenly struck each and every one of the bombs sending them flying straight towards the monster! The explosions sounded out loudly and as they did, at once the creature shrieked again as it was bathed in a sea of fire!

Cait sith looking at Nozomi as she kept on batting the bombs at the creature while they ran, he felt a little awkward sitting on her shoulder. Asking aloud he turned his face in the air and said, "is this supposed to be a battle or a weird game of baseball?"

Amongst the sounds of explosions, Nozomi didn't hear him properly and so she called out as she landed again, "what!?"

The small Scottish cat though told her, "don't worry about it lass! Just keep up ya peltin'"

At this Nozomi replied, "will do!" With that she went straight back to doing it as she jumped into the air again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Seeing what Nozomi was doing as she was being aided by Poncho, Alania then couldn't help but smile and she wished inside that she could be the one batting away at that monster!

Juan was proud too as he cried out, "way to go Poncho!" With that he went back to trying to get his hands free! He was nearly there!

Peekaboo looking on and seeing what was happening to the monster that Irma blessed him with, he knew this was bad and he had to do something!

At that moment suddenly Juan had finally got his hands free as with one last hard gritted tug, the tendrils were ripped away! He did it! "Ah ha!"

As Juan called out, Alania turned and as she did it was then that Peekaboo shouted out loudly, "c'mon ice horsey! Fight back!" He called out to the burning and now melting creature!

There wasn't much of a reaction though and panicking as he saw the beast was continuing to struggle and get weaker, Peekaboo turned around as he shouted out mad, "Bebuzzu!? I need help!"

Hearing this distressed call from the chubby pink chocobo, there was then suddenly a reaction from the opened demonic mouth of Bebuzzu!

"_**BBUUURRPPP!"**_

Suddenly all at once from inside the centre of the terrible tome, a big dark pulsating orb emerged surrounded by electrified dark blue light. As it did it zoomed past the group of captives leaving them all stunned as Alania called out, "what was-"

Then suddenly, "agh!"

Turning again Alania saw that Juan's escape plan had backfired as suddenly more dark tendrils appeared and wrapped themselves not only just over his hands, but they were even attaching themselves to his beard and face! This was really hurting him! "oh no! Oww! Let go you maraña! Oww! Mph!" The tendrils then silenced him as they'd completely the lower part of his face!

Seeing this happen Alania sighed as she felt completely deflated saying, "great we're so saved..."

Then suddenly as she said these words the horses that both captives and captor were on all started to speed up at a terrifying speed!

Peekaboo seeing this couldn't believe it! But then clapping his feather's together excited he cried out! "Now we're back in business!"

Alania became pale! Then turning her face away from both that detestable chubby chocobo and the struggling gunner '_Arc_' she lookied back to where the dark orb was flying to. She knew this was bad! It was really, really bad!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Striking another bomb at the now smouldering ice monster it exploded loudly and as it did, the creature shrieked again and in moments it finally fell to it's knees, seemingly in defeat. Nozomi was beaming! She'd beaten the creature and the feeling of battling like that was something she'd never done before and it felt amazing! "We did it!" She cried out happily.

While Cait sith on her shoulder, though he was happy they'd won. He couldn't help but feel that this was just too weird of a way to win! So he replied sarcastically, "yep you definitely hit a home run there lass!"

Curious at this comment as Poncho descended and hovered over her other shoulder, Nozomi asked, "what?"

Then suddenly something flew past the keyblader and her odd companions! Startling her and them as a gust of wind blew past, she cried out shocked, "what the-"

Turning of them saw the dark pulsating blue electrified orb! As they did they saw the ominous thing quickly enter the body of the smouldering horse, in seconds there was a reaction! As the monster started trembling all over and as it did quickly there was a rumbling in the ground!

Cait sith didn't need psychic powers to know that something really bad was going to happen! So quickly he told her, "lass I think ya better leg it! And ya better do it now!"

Hearing him even Nozomi could feel a horrible sense of foreboding and so quickly she replied to her feline companion, "you don't have to tell me twice!" With that quickly as the tremors in the floor started to get worse, the female keyblader began to run at full speed as behind her Poncho followed closely behind her.

At once from behind there was an almighty sharp piercing ringing as the monster horse rose from it's ashes and became bigger and the ice that returned and covered it was almost armour like now! It was like a tank and as it saw Nozomi and the others running at full speed, the creature remembered the horrible barrage it'd been met with and it was time for it's prey to pay it back in full!

In moments a shrieking and monstrous neigh filled the air as ice spread around the floor and across the walls, everywhere. It headed straight for Nozomi, Cait sith and Poncho!

Feeling a sudden chill in the air, Cait sith turned and saw the sudden icy effects coming straight their way! As he did he called out, 'oh lass! Jump! Get ya feet up!?"

Hearing him in moments Nozomi knew from the panicked tone there was no time to second guess, so she quickly complied as she flew into the air! As she did at once she saw the floor and the walls became icy white! Seeing this happen the female keyblader spoke up with dread, "oh not another slippery surface!"

Cait sith looking below himself, knew that this wasn't good! But suddenly something glittered from the corner of his eye! Turning he called out, "oh lass!"

Hearing him shout Nozomi knew in moments it was dodge time! With her wings helping her she spun away and as she did she saw another sharp icicle projectile being fired! However unlike the ones from before this one was huge! It was double the size! Surprised but relieved it missed her as she got out of its way fast!

Nozomi breathed out as her heart hammered away, "whoa that was close!"

But again, "lass look out for those ones!"

Hearing those two particular words Nozomi repeated worried, "those ones!?"

Then turning she saw a huge, huge barrage of them all coming straight towards her! Terrified she cried out, "aaaggghhh!"

With that she desperately weaved in out as best she could as the lethal sharp projectiles came straight at her! "Agh!" Spinning she dodged one! "Yah!" Then another as she spun quickly out of the way and then, "eek!" With that she jumped up and over it as though she was leap frogging, but then-

_**BLAST!**_

"Agggh!" She cried out, for suddenly out of nowhere she'd been struck in her belly! This quickly made her fall in the air!

Seeing this happen to her, Cait sith cried out desperately, "lass!"

In pain the female keyblader felt the worse case of ice burn ever! But not letting this get to her she landed on the ground as she began her retreat, holding her middle she did her best to run upon the slippery ice! Looking to Cait sith she cringed in pain as she told him with a struggling smile, "blundered there didn't I?'"

Hearing this the small cat was worried for his friend, but before he could say anything to her. He suddenly saw Poncho fly past and on ahead! As he did he looked there and quickly he saw why their weird pink little friend was making tracks, horrified he told her, "lass! Them '_Arc_' guys!"

At once hearing him, Nozomi looked up forgetting her pain momentarily and as she did she saw terrified that both Juan and Alania were at the icy entrance of doom, which was the terrible jaws of Bebuzzu!

Seeing them getting there she cried out, "guys!"

But suddenly before she could do anything else, projectiles were being fired again as they quickly became embedded in the floor in front of her! Turning back Nozomi saw another huge barrage coming and quickly she started dodging in and out of them as fast as she could! But something had to be done otherwise!

Looking back at the creature as she dodged another ice beam that came thundering from the approaching monster's mouth, Nozomi breathed out frustrated, "darn it!" For this was becoming dire!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Stressed out as they were both in front of the hellish freezer that was Bebuzzu's mouth, it wagged it's icicle laden tongue everywhere, bidding them horribly to enter the core of his ice burning abyss. Both Alania and Juan were shivering from the terrible cold that was emanating form it!

"Hope you guys both enjoy becomin' snacks!" Announced Peekaboo, for a moment he then paused as he licked away at a large purple sucker he'd pulled out from his rucksack. Stopping for a moment he then finished as he told them both, "because I know I enjoy 'em!"

At this comment Alania at that moment would have done anything to turn the chubby chocobo into a roast! Juan was just as angered, but because of the tendrils that covered his mouth. It was impossible to speak a word!

But suddenly arriving from behind was a certain old friend, seeing him float over Alania called out, "Poncho!?"

Juan the struggling '_Arc_' Gunner turned his head as best he could and looked with surprised eyes to see his old pal, but why was here when-

"Looks like someone came back to become a snack too huh?" Peekaboo announced with a slight chuckle.

Angered Juan gazed at the taunting bird mad, but suddenly both he and Alania felt their horses lifting themselves up as they both reared themselves back!

Worried as they both felt this happen Peekaboo then announced, "time for the count down!" With that the munching bird began to do just that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

In the meantime still struggling against the horrible reinforced tank like ice stallion, Nozomi was desperate to not be struck again by another blast of ice, or be impaled by one of the hurtling icicle projectiles! Bt this was easier said then done, for this monster was absolutely relentless!

Looking back at it as she shook trying to maintain her balance and bearing with the ice burn pain on her middle, Nozomi uttered to the creature, "guess this is pay back huh!? How ironic!"

Cait sith though told her mad, "lass forget about the darn ironies! We gotta save them lads!" He told her mad as he pointed back to where Juan and Alania were both being led to their demise!

Hearing him Nozomi replied as she leaped, "I know! I know that Cait sith!? But how can-"

Once again she was cut off as suddenly another projectile came flying at her, this made her have to leap out of the way again! But then as she saw it fly away into the distance... it clicked! She knew what to do!

Turning to her feline shoulder companion she asked him, "hey Cait sith? Ever be on a one way rocket trip?"

To which in reply the small black and white cat looked at her confused as he replied, "what're you prattling on about lass?"

In reply Nozomi simply smiled as she leaped again over another projectile but as she did, she moved her free hand and quickly grabbed Cait sith by the tail!

Feeling her suddenly do this, the small cat cried outraged, "ooowww! Oi! Ya daft banshee what're ya-"

Then suddenly all at once she swung Cait sith around and releasing him, he headed straight towards the projectile that was flying away underneath her! However before it could freeze the bewildered and shocked cat, Nozomi aimed her keyblade as she cried out, "Protect!"

In moments the dome shielding spell wrapped itself around the projectile as Cait sith landed on it and as he did, Nozomi flew forwards quick and smacking it with her keyblade, she re-aimed it! This made the projectile fly forwards and it was heading straight towards the helpless '_Arcs_!'

Stunned that he was suddenly on this '_one way trip!_' Cait sith turned around to see Nozomi still struggling and as he did he heard her call out to him, "you better put on a great show Cait sith! " With that she evaded again as another ice beam was sent flying her way.

As he heard this request, Cait sith turned around and then gripping the projectile hard with both his gloved paws he replied under his breath, "leave it to me lass!" With that he sped away fast and ready for rescue!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

The Merry Go Round horses both now reared back, Peekaboo began as he announced the countdown!

"One!"

Staring into the icy abyss that was to be her final resting place, Alania was terrified but then she thought immediately of her other friends, had they been in the same situation too? Or were they all already? The very idea pained her above all others, especially when she thought of her fellow adopted sister and friend, Shirma! Thinking of them all she whispered sadly, "guys!"

"Two!"

Juan was just shaking in his boots! But more than anything he didn't want to meet his demise in such an embarrassing state! If only he could get his darn face free and his hands! This was worse for him then that time when he'd been sucked in by shadows! If Teddie hadn't-

"Three!"

"Not so fast there ya horsey lemming's!"

At this sudden shout both Alania and Juan became shocked as did Peekaboo who cried out, "what the-"

"Protect!"

Summoning his powerful yellow glowing shield spell as he jumped into the air. A saviour had arrived! Now holding both captive '_Arcs_' cupping them into the spell. It stopped them both from meeting their maker! Both Juan and Alania had widened eyes! But since she was the only one who could speak, the summoner called out to him with delight, "Cait sith!"

Giving them the thumbs up the small cat replied proudly, "in the flesh lass!" Then looking down he could see the two of them were still bound down tightly, "and it looks like yer both gonna be needin' a locksmith!"

With that he pointed his gloved paws to Juan first and at once another yellow shining spell escaped from them. It entered the binds that were tightly tying him down! After a moment the yellow shine from within the shadowy mess grew brighter and brighter when suddenly-

_**FLASH!**_

At once the terrible bindings that kept the gunner from speaking and moving were quickly disintegrated, as they were turned into nothing more than a yellow dusty cloud of dust!

Astonished that he'd finally been freed and was able to speak, Juan told his saviour, "WOW! Huge thanks to you Cait sith amigo! I thought I'd never be able to say a word again!"

Alania hearing this, though she was happy for him. She couldn't help but be sarcastic as she uttered, "though it would have probably been more of a blessing for some people!"

This stopping Juan in his tracks the bearded '_Arc_' turned to his comrade as he felt a dagger had been pushed through his heart, "oh Alania señorita! Your words do sting!"

Cait sith was amused too, but quickly snapping out of this happy moment he told the young man, "well this ain't no time for jokes! Juan mate! That Nozomi lass needs help and she needs it now!"

Turning as he heard this Juan asked, "señorita Nozomi?"

Cait sith at once simply did a hard nod in reply!

As he did Juan then without a moment's hesitation saluted to the small cat as he told him, "I'm on my way," then turning he announced, "viva a liberdade!" With that in seconds the '_Arc_' member took off as he went to go and assist Nozomi! With Poncho following quickly behind him!

Seeing him go Peekaboo shouted out, "hey get back here!" But it was too late as Juan was going fast at the speed of an ostrich!

Cait sith seeing the over weight bird complaining like this told him, "fat chance with that ya chubby!"

Hearing this comment annoyed Peekaboo in moments, but then he saw that Cait sith was about to use the same release spell on Alania! Quickly though the pink chocobo launched himself off of his own steed as he cried out, "oh no ya don't!"

With that landing upon Alania's lap he smacked the spell away and as he did, the summoner cried out angered, "hey!"

Cait sith then too spoke out mad, "why ya little-"

"Bebuzzu! Ya gotta a parasite here!" The small chocobo shouted out loud.

The terrible mouth growled angrily and as it did, the chunky icy tongue reached up and outwards! However Cait sith unaware of this repeated baffled, "parasite?" The tongue was getting closer as it reached over the shield and it was now aiming itself at the small cat! But Cait sith was outraged as he shouted mad, "who're ya callin' a parasite ya-"

"Cait sith!"

Alarmed by Alania's sudden shout Cait sith turned around and as he did suddenly the tongue reached down to grab him! But reacting quickly, the small cat jumped out of the way! As he did, the tongue then wrapped itself over the demonic horses head! It was then lifted into the air as it began to swing captive, captor and cat alike!

"AGGGGGHHH! Get me off this thing!" Came Alania's scream as she was being swung around like mad, she was beginning to get air sick!

Annoyed as he saw the tongue was struggling against his protect spell, Cait sith shouted out, "hey cut this out! Or I'll-!" However the small cat was cut off as he'd nearly lost his balance!

"This ain't gonna stop! I'll have ya both made into snacks if it's the last thing I do!" Peekaboo told both summoner and cat mad!

Angering Cait sith more he was about to answer back, but then he was cut off again as he was forced to hold on for dear life and with that the bitter struggle of tongue and shield carried on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Agh! Wha! Whoa! OWWWW!" Nozomi was struck again by another ice beam and this time it was her right shoulder that was hit! The thrust of the attack sent her plummeting and crashing into the icy sheet that was spread across the stone laden floor! Trying to evade and get away from the projectiles along with the ice beams, it was harder for her since Cait sith was no longer with her and couldn't give her any prior warnings!

Cringing from the pain Nozomi was on her back and as she did she whispered bitterly, "darn it! This is-"

Suddenly she felt a shadow over her! Turning her head up she saw terrified that it was the horse monster over her! She couldn't use her keyblade now since her arm was hit! There was nothing for her to do!

The beast was ready to attack and as it brimmed with it's freezing horrible power, it was unleashing it! Nozomi braced herself as she cried out, "AAGGHH!"

"UNO! DOS! UNO! DOS! UNO! DOS!"

Suddenly as these foreign numbered words were shouted out, blasts of bullets rained out and in moments the monster stallion's concentration was broken as the attacks stung it badly!

Shocked at this sudden shot and seeing the monster being thrown back by the attacks, the female keyblader rolled out of the way of the new raining blasts. Then turning over as she came to a stop, Nozomi saw someone holding two guns in his hands which were golden and brown in colour with what looked like vibrant flames along their rims. Smoke was emanating from their nozzles as the one holding them both in each hand looked on with a fierce expression as he said determined, "ah cha!"

Nozomi couldn't believe who'd come as he continued on with a little speech, "like the taste of that my caballo de pesadilla!? For you will feel the wrath of I who flies in the night! I will be the itch you will not reach! I am-"

"Juan!" Nozomi cried out in astonishment, for she couldn't believe who'd come!

Seeing that he'd been interrupted, Juan turned and quickly losing his serious face he grinned as he replied to her, "Correct-o-mundo, señorita! I'm here to save you from this-"

However the monster was in no mood for speeches and regaining itself, it immediately fired another ice beam at the random gunner! Seeing the blast coming his way Nozomi cried out worried, "Juan!"

Looking at the attack coming at him with widened eyes Juan whispered, "oh no..."

The blast struck!

Worried Nozomi was silent with horror, but quickly getting up as best she could despite her pain she cried out again, "JUAN!?"

However there was nothing but silence in response... this was terrible! Turning Nozomi then saw the monster was turning it's attention back to her again! Gritting her teeth she went to call out her keyblade again, but then-

"Chaaaaarge!"

Suddenly more blasts rang out as they once again hit the monster! Turning Nozomi saw Juan in another spot! The attack had missed him and once again the fierce determined look had returned to the gunner's face!

The horse was angered again as it turned it's red enraged eyes back in Juan's direction! As the monster did this, the gunner then mocked it, "missed me! Missed me! Now ya gotta catch me! Ya dumb caballo!"

At the end of this taunting the monster immediately proceeded with it's attack as it began to unleash more and more of it's massive ice projectiles at Juan! However the elusive and agile gunner simply dashed around left and right as he ran here there and everywhere!

Then as another ice beam blast was sent straight at the gunner he laughed as he cried out, "ya da!" Again with that he began shooting with both his guns! This caused a lot of bitter sharp stinging damage to the monster as it shrieked from the pain! Seeing his attacks were making a huge painful impact on the beast, Juan mocked the monster more as he asked, "Oh? What's wrong caballo, is it tough? Let me know when you've had enough!"With that he continued shooting away at the monster!

Nozomi staring at Juan as he did this was left gobsmacked, for her first thoughts about this guy were that he was a bit of a fool! But now well... turning over she moved to get up but as she did suddenly a pair of familiar alien blue eyes met hers. It was Poncho!

Suddenly startled again she said nothing, but then hearing more blasting from behind her she knew this was no time for awkwardness! So getting up finally back onto her feet, she looked to Poncho for a moment, before turning back to the shooting that was happening... watching for a few moments as she saw the gunner continue with his frantic jumps, leaps and shots. She turned her gaze back to Poncho and as she did she told the odd reptile, "you've got a unique owner there Poncho!"

But as to be expected the reptile simply stared on blankly, but then shaking her head Nozomi simply smiled and then knowing it was time for her to enter back into the fray, she took her keyblade into her ice burning right hand. Lifting the '_Starseeker_' into the air she called out, "Curaga!"

At once the sooting healing effects came over her body in moments and quickly the ice burning painful feelings were quickly removed! Opening her eyes as she was now fully re-energised, Nozomi turned to where Juan and the horse were still having it out at each other.

Gripping her keyblade tightly in her hand, Nozomi announced with determination, "let's go!" With that she ran forwards into battle as her wings took flight!

Still battling away with the horse as it tried to blast and impale him again, one, two and three more times! Juan returned the favour as he hit the creature with his own blasts! As he did this the monster shrieked in agony again. Juan then told the beast as he brought out both his guns in front of the monster's face, "ha! You can't touch this caballo! Just one more strike from me and you'll-!"

But the ice stallion enraged turned it's head and at once it opened it's mouth as an angry ice beam was ready to be shoved right in Juan's face!

He'd mucked up badly and the gunner knew it as he breathed out with a pale look on his face, "oops!"

Suddenly he felt a pull on his left foot, "wha-"

_**BLAST!**_

The attack came as the ice streamed out powerfully from the monster's mouth, but quickly it was clear it'd missed! For there having dragged him down in mid air and holding Juan by his left foot as he dangled down, it was none other than Nozomi!

Seeing that he'd been saved from the worst hellish case of ice burn, Juan turned to his rescuer with a pleased look on his face as he cried out, "Nozomi señorita!"

Looking to him as she held him Nozomi replied with a wink, "in the flesh!"

But there was no time for a discussion as suddenly the monster fired more icicle projectiles at the keyblader and gunner! Seeing it quick though Nozomi flew out of the way of this barrage and as she did Juan cried out, "hey! Ah! Whoa!"

But quickly avoiding all the projectiles as they crashed into the floor making dents left and right, Nozomi finally lowered Juan back onto the ground who was only too glad to be able to!

Looking to her the '_Arc_' gunner told her, "gracias merciful señorita!"

Hearing this the female keyblader replied, "don't worry!" Then looking to the ice stallion which was now digging it's hoof into the ground, it was clear that it was ready to charge at the both of them!

However both her and Juan were just as ready to retaliate and so gripping her keyblade tightly she asked, "shall we finish this?"

In reply Juan gave her just one word with a smile, "absolutely!"

This made Nozomi grin too and quickly with that the two of them took off as they went to take down the monster!

Seeing them both coming the monster immediately acted as it again started firing more of it's deadly projectiles! However as they came raining forth both Nozomi and Juan struck them aside as the gunner took out the farthest ones, while the female keyblader used her keyblade to take out the stray ones!

Then the beast seeing this icy barrage was failing, it immediately changed it's tactics! It started to fire away using it's ice beams! At once seeing these terrible approaching freezing rays, Nozomi knew what attack to use but she had to first ask Juan, "you got a finishing move that'll be useful?"

At the question Juan waved both his pistols to her as he replied with a keen grin, "you bet!"

Glad to know this Nozomi replied, "great!" With that aiming her keyblade forwards she cried out, "Swift Star Rays!" At once the glittering stars emerged and striking the ice beams they each exploded one by one, as the stars made the beams disintegrate and vanish as they'd been given fast decoy targets to blast!

Then seeing that his way was clear, Juan brought out both his guns and as he did he started firing away at the monstrous ice stallion! The monster howled from the pain as each shot struck it! With that as each blow was fired quickly, the guns started to glow with a fierce fiery light!

As he proceeded to shoot away Juan could feel his power growing as he cried out, "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" Then he felt his limit break was reached and at once both his guns were lit up on fire!As they glowed vibrantly with red and yellow light they were brought together as suddenly they seemed to meld in the flames!

Nozomi watching on was amazed and as she continued to gaze on, she saw a new weapon emerge from the flames as the two guns had become a long big Winchester like Rifle, that was golden and red in colour!

Juan then seeing his limit break was ready, he aimed the powerful rifle at the monster and at once he shouted out loudly, "HAVE A NICE DREAM!"

As the powerful blow blasted forth the monster was bathed in a sea of annihilating flames that melted it right to it's core! Then finally it was pierced right though it's very centre as it ripped straight through!This left a huge splintering hole as the creature screeched in pure agony! Watching as this happened Nozomi then saw that around her and Juan that the ice that had once covered the floor and walls, had all quickly melted away and as it all did the monster collapsed onto it's legs as it's head was bowed.

Silent for a few moments... it then sunk in! "We did it!" Nozomi cried out happily truly pleased with relief!

"Only natural señorita!" Juan beamed as his powerful Winchester rifle quickly came apart and as it did, it quickly became the two guns once again which went into both of his opened hands.

Then watching this as it happened, Nozomi became curious and so she decided to ask, "Juan?"

Hearing his name being called the gunner looked at her puzzled as he replied, "hm?"

Nozomi then asked him, "those you guns you have? And that rifle before, what was that?"

As the question was asked neither Juan or Nozomi noticed the throbbing dark blue orb from before had left the body of the horse as it began to electrify the beast all over and as it did, it started to quietly raise itself back onto it's legs.

Juan though still unaware was happy to oblige in answering her question, "these señorita? These are custom designed little fire sting babies I had made for me! And my big bad boy you saw before was my Boomstick!"

Hearing this expecting something a little more sophisticated Nozomi repeated, "Boomstick?"

Juan nodded happily as he said, "oh yes señorita! You see it's-"

_**BLAST!**_

Suddenly the powerful blow came faster then either of them were ready for and quickly both of them were sent flying as they cried out, "AAAGGGGHHH!"

Then crashing into the floor they turned over quickly and saw that the horse had a risen again, however it seemed more... zombie like? For the body itself of the beast was all black and dark with only the pulsating dark orb upon its back giving it any form of life.

Seeing the creature like this Nozomi cried out, "what!? I thought it was down and out! Why-?!"

A piercing screech filled the air, cutting Nozomi off in moments as then the beast began to move forwards! Seeing the monster do this Juan aimed again as he shouted out, "take this you caballo de pesadilla!"

Then as his shots rang out both he and Nozomi saw that the shots were merely made to bounce of the creature as it came thundering, closer and closer to them both!

Looking to one another they both knew in moments this was bad as they said simultaneously, "oh no!" With that quickly without another word they started to both run for it in a desperate panicked state as the beast was getting closer and closer to catching up with them both! Poncho flew over his master's shoulder as he continued hovering away with the same vacant blank look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Still struggling the terrible tongue was trying to get it's long overdue meal into it's jaws! However that protect spell was still as impenetrable as before!

Cait sith in the meantime was struggling badly to keep himself on the horse as well as trying to get Alania free, but this was proving more difficult than easy as now Peekaboo was throwing big jawbreakers at him that he was pulling out of his rucksack!

"Take this! Take that! And this!" The chubby pink chocobo shouted as he was doing his best to make that meddlesome cat topple over!

Gritting his teeth and trying not to fall from this barrage as a jawbreaker hit him in the head, Cait sith told that chocobo, "I'm gonna make ya take somethin' when I-"

Once again there was another hard shake which cut off the small cat as the hungry mouth was getting more and more impatient!

Though the mouth wasn't the only one becoming impatient, for Alania had had enough of being bound down! As she was swung, she thought to herself, '_if only I could just stop that dumb chocobo! If only I could move I would_-'

Then something struck her! Her arms couldn't move! Her legs couldn't! But there was one part of her that did still could move! Looking down then and seeing where Peekaboo was seated... she knew this idea could work!

Cait sith still struggling away as he was pelted at with sweet after sweet and jawbreaker, decided to try and have another go at trying to set Alania free! So smacking his fists together as he got up he proclaimed, "all right this time I'll-"

But suddenly there was another big shake and as this happened the small cat started to topple backwards! He was balancing on one foot and as he did, suddenly he heard a shout, "hah! Now I got ya!"

Trying to see as best he could as he moved his head forwards, he saw that Peekaboo had an extra large jawbreaker aimed at him! If that thing hit him, that was the end!

Peekaboo knew this too and so rolling his wing he prepared an extra hard throw! Then as he was about to throw it he announced, "now this'll send ya to the-"

Suddenly the small chocobo was cut off as he was shoved forwards into the pole in the middle of the demon horse! For Alania had pushed forwards with her stomach and now she had Peekaboo pinned!

Shocked by this the chocobo dropped his jawbreaker and he tried to speak! But he couldn't and Alania told him mad, "now who's the one who's pinned!" In reply all Peekaboo could do was simply struggle to no avail!

Surprised himself at what had just happened the small black and white cat was silent but then Alania looking at him said, "c'mon Cait sith! Get me free now!"

At this demand the small cat was more than happy to comply as he replied, "you got it!" Then as though he was throwing a baseball, the glowing yellow spell was sent flying into Alania's bonds!

Feeling it entering in moments the black tendrils that had kept her hands and legs confined were quickly dissolved into particles of yellow light as they were quickly made to fade away! Pleased to finally be free Alania couldn't contain herself as she jumped upon the back of the horse and cried out loud for all to hear, "yes!"

Though there was one individual who wasn't happy as he turned from where he was lying and said, "oh no...!"

Looking down and seeing who'd said this, Alania then saw that it was Peekaboo. Seeing him a dastardly smile covered her face and as it did she told him sounding sinister, "oh...? I nearly forgot about you!"

Not liking the look on her face there was nothing that Peekaboo could do! Then suddenly as there was huge twist to the right, Alania took out her right hand and in moments in a quick glitter of magic, a long pink staff emerged with a red crystal at it's top with a unique light twin curled lined design around it, they looked almost like ears!

Cait sith was amazed to see the staff too as he held onto the horses head with both his paws! Alania smiling as her staff was now in her hand, she looked down to Peekaboo and as the terrified chocobo looked at her, she took the mystical instrument with both hands and with a huge shout she cried, "FOUR!"

With that suddenly Peekaboo was struck and sent flying! As he was he cried out, "YEOW!"

Then quickly he landed upon the long tongue and as he did, the terrible long thing quickly let go of the Merry Go Round horse it'd been holding, this then made both Alania and Cait sith jump off it before it hit the ground! Quickly the long slippery thing wrapped itself tightly around Peekaboo!

Shuddering as he felt the terrible cold effects come over his entire body, the small chocobo was terrified as he cried out, "BRRR! IT'S FREEZIN'! MASTER BEBUZZU LET GO OF ME!"

However it was clear that the tongue had no intention of doing so as it swung the helpless fat chocobo here, there and everywhere!

Meanwhile gazing up from below Alania shouted up as she said to the chocobo, "hah! Now you're the one who's the snack!"

Cait sith looking on couldn't help but grin too! Turning around he was about to congratulate the smart thinking summoner when-

"AAAAHHHH! ALANIA!"

Shocking both her and the small cat they turned around to see both Nozomi and Juan being chased still by that horrible zombie like horse which was after them at a horrendous speed!

Looking at this sight with queer eyes, neither of them could believe it! But then Juan cried out again, "make with the pop ups! Or we'll-"

Then he was interrupted as the beast tried to blast them both with another huge dark lightning ice blast! Both of them just barely dodged it!

Cait sith looking on asked shocked, "oh what the heck did those bloomin' twits do!?"

Feeling awkward seeing the sight they were both being chased by, Alania told the small cat, "I don't know..." but knowing it was time to get serious she told the small cat, "but it's up to me to fix it!"

Confused at this last sentence Cait sith asked her, "fix it?"

But he became quiet as Alania took a step forwards with her long pink staff tightly clasped in her right hand, reaching with her left hand she pulled something out from a small blue bag on her left side. Rummaging as she felt what was ever inside, she found what she wanted as she brought it out.

Meanwhile still running, Nozomi was still desperate to get away from the zombified horse and as she turned around for a moment and she saw with horror that the creature was almost on top of them both! Then feeling it's breath over her she cried out terrified, "WHOOOAA!"

However Alania was preparing something as she concentrated hard while she started to glow brightly with orange and red light! Cait sith looking at her as this mystical experience was happening was mesmerised! He'd only seen something like this once before and remembering it he asked her, "you're-"

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Interrupting the small cat both utterly panicked Nozomi and Juan ran past them and as they did the maid clad keyblader turned back to her freed friend as she cried out, "Alania!"

However the girl concentrating hard still had her eyes closed, but then the monster came over her and it was about to unleash its full fury on her!

But Alania was going to unleash hers first! Opening her eyes they were hard and fierce as she spun and then smacking a particular something with her staff as she cried out, "IFIRIT COME FORTH!" Then at these words, the object she had smashed glowed in a flash of red vibrant light and in moments an enormous shape emerged!

Stopping at the sight the monster was taken off guard as suddenly with a mighty swing of sharp piercing claws, it was sent hurtling backwards as it crashed into the floor making a huge cracked crater! Then as this happened both Nozomi and Juan had come to halt and turn as they both heard a huge bellow!

"RRROOOAAARRGGHH!"

Looking the two of them saw an enormous creature with long sharp black coloured claws on two huge muscle laden arms. It had a long vibrant burning mane of orange fire that reached down to a long tail that waved behind it! The rest of it was brown in tone and colour as it stood upon it's hind legs with a chained collar tied around it's neck. It's golden yellow eyes were fierce with agitation and was ready to attack!

As Nozomi looked at the creature, to her it reminded her of a werewolf, or was it a lion? She couldn't tell, but she knew one thing was for sure! She'd never seen a beast like this before! What was it?!

Alania in the meantime seeing that she'd thrown the creature back looked up to her summon and quickly she told him as the monster started to get up again,"give this thing a one way blast!"

Then in reply with something like a growling grunt, the summoned beast went to comply! In the distance the monster horse had gotten up and looking to the summon was clearly enraged! It dug it's hoof into the ground and quickly in moments it charged forwards at it!

Ifrit though was ready for this! For as quickly as the horse came again, the summon struck it with it's claws! With one strike! Then another! This sent the monster backwards and then kicking the thing in the face with one of its hind legs, Ifrit lifted itself into the air!

Watching as he did this everyone watched as the summon gathered two huge burning orange orbs into it's clawed fists! Then looking down at the monster it threw the orbs forwards! The zombie horse looking up at the burning sphere had no time to run and quickly it was bathed in a huge pillar of flames! At once a huge screech filled the air as the thing was in agony!

Everyone was wide eyed in shock at this show of power! But it wasn't over yet as suddenly the summon created one last huge sphere that was breathed from it's mouth! However unlike the first two this one was coloured scarlet red and it glowed all over with fierce electric yellow light! It almost seemed to be like a raging sun!

Alania watching as this sphere built up then knew it was time! So pointing her staff she shouted, "Ifrit let's do it!"

At his master's command, Ifrit unleashed the sphere and as he did the powerful blast raced forward at a lightning fast speed! As it did it clashed into the burning pillar and quickly it became a huge torturous inferno! As this happened the horse screeched even louder than before as also the horrible dark orb that was it's core was also was being incinerated!

Then as it reached it's climax, Alania shouted out loudly as it was time now for the final blow,

"HELLFIRE!"

Immediately at this shout the final blast came as a huge explosion echoed out left and right! This completely destroyed the monster as the last of it's shrieks died away! As it did both the core and it's body faded and vanished away in a breeze of smouldering ashes... it was over!

Peekaboo couldn't believe what had happened! Still being held by the freezing tongue of Bebuzzu he uttered, "no way!" Then suddenly before he knew it, he was dropped as he landed with a painful thud on the ground.

Hurting himself as he landed Peekaboo cried out, "ooowww! What the-"

He stopped as he watched and saw the freezing mouth of Bebuzzu writhe and turn in agony and as it did, in moments it vanished away into a huge cloud of sparkling blue ice splinters and darkness...

Seeing this the small chocobo was silent but then turning around he saw the freed '_Arcs_' and keyblader along with Cait sith stare at him mad!

As he saw them he quivered in his feathers, but more than anything he was not looking forward to the wrath that would be coming from lady Irma! Quickly though he made to take his exit as he quickly climbed upon the back of his dark stallion and before vanishing he told them all, "just you wait! We'll all get you for this!" With that in moments the small bird vanished with his steed into a portal of darkness!

Seeing him go like this Alania then said feeling smug, "oh yeah, I'm so scared hearing that from a coward!"

Then as she said this she suddenly she felt something nudge into her from behind, looking she saw it was Ifrit. Seeing her summon her eyes softened as she told him putting a hand to his furry cheek, "thanks... thanks a lot old friend."

Feeling his master stroking him, Ifrit pushed his head into her gentle touch as he was glad for the praise. Then in moments as he removed his head from her touch, he glittered and shone as he immediately returned to his original form which Alania now held in her right hand. A glowing warm red and orange coloured summon stone which she placed back into her blue summon gem bag.

Seeing her do this Nozomi couldn't help but say aloud, "aww that was so sweet!"

"Aye it was lass!" Then running up Cait sith launched himself forwards as he sat himself on her shoulder as he finished, "that it was!"

Nozomi simply smiled more as did Juan but then as he did he turned his head to the side as he said aloud looking serious, "now kids what happened here was really dangerous! Though I know that shooting and summoning things can be real fun and useful! Please don't try and do this at home!"

Hearing him say this Nozomi and Cait sith looked at the '_Arc_' gunner with odd eyes, Alania walked over as she asked, "what're you babbling about this time you hobo?"

However quickly turning around the gunner replied to his comrade, "oh nothing señorita! Oh and please don't call me a hobo! You know I hate it so!"

Nozomi unsure of this asked, "hobo?"

Alania though looking on with cool eyes with a smile on her face replied with an air of sarcasm, "whatever! But anyway I guess we all really kicked butt huh?"

Hearing this Cait sith replied just as pleased, "yeah we all did! Though some in a more messy way than others!" To which he turned his face to look at Nozomi for a brief moment before looking away.

At this comment Nozomi complained loudly, "hey why'd you look at me when you said that!"

This in turn simply made Alania and Juan laugh aloud, however Nozomi annoyed turned her head as she said, "hmph! Excuse me for not fighting so well! We were in a hurry you know and-"

Then suddenly it struck her! Turning around she asked quickly, "guys! Did you see Irma fly through this way!"

Hearing the high amount of concern in her voice, Juan looked to Nozomi as he asked her, "Irma?"

Nozomi then nodded as she told them both, "yeah! She came riding through here with Oralee captive behind her! Did either of you see her!?"

At the mention of his princess, immediately Cait sith became worried too and so quickly he asked the two '_Arcs_,' "yeah lads!? Did ya see me highness at all!?"

Quiet at this question, it was then it dawned on them both as their eyes lit up, Alania was the first to answer "that's right I remember now she did! Though she sped on really fast, Oralee was with her! But she vanished away into a dark portal just before Peekaboo summoned that freeze hell mouth!"

Juan nodding confirmed things, "yeah! Poor princesa Oralee! I hope she's okay along with our other amigo's!"

Nozomi then quickly replied, "yeah... but, what do we do now? How do we-"

Suddenly the keyblader was interrupted as a ringing sound filled the air! Turning to look in the direction it was coming from, everyone saw something glowing and shining in the darkness.

Seeing it Alania asked, "what is... that?"

Looking at it as she squinted Nozomi began to reply, "I think that-"

However cut off again her keyblade came to her hand in a sparkle of light and as it did she looked to it quietly. Turning to look at Cait sith for a moment she looked away from it, he then nodded to her as he silently answered her question. In response she nodded to him too and with that she took her keyblade and jumping back she aimed it!

In moments there was a reaction as a beam of light raced from the end of it and quickly it entered the shape of a keyhole that suddenly emerged as the light entered it! Quickly as this happened a sound of clicking occurred as something had opened within it! Then just as quickly as it had emerged it then faded away...

Seeing this as it happened Juan was amazed as he said, "whoa! Now that was a real light show muchacho's! Just what was-"

But quickly there was no more time to speak as suddenly around everyone a huge circle of light surrounded them! As it did Nozomi looked to Cait sith and smiled as she said, "yeah! It was a seal point!"

"Aye lass! Now let's hope we meet all the lads and get me highness back on the other side!" Cait sith proclaimed as he was trembling with anticipation!

Hearing him Nozomi smiled as she gave her response, "yeah let's!"

With that she, Cait sith Juan and Alania with Poncho following closely behind who entered the light too. All of them were transported as they vanished into the depths of the darkened skies... The final sealing point had been unlocked...


	154. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 11

_**Chapter CLI: The Wizards Worry, Considerations And The Kaleidoscopic Play Space  
Return To The Radiant Gardens Part XI**_

Looking down at the darkened crystal that was now lying on his lap, still amongst the chaotic and messy debris where the colourless merry go round was. Merlin's eyes lit up with amazement as once more there was another shine of bright white light!

Seeing it happen as well, Sazh too was equally amazed as he cried out, "hey look it's a third shine! That means-"

"Yes!" Merlin spoke up as he turned his head up and quickly as he did the light dimmed down once more and as it did he finished,"the third sealing point has been unlocked!"

This was great news! "That's great!" Yuffie cried out pleased as she grabbed both of her nearby friend's hands happily, who was Aerith.

The white mage who'd been mainly quiet up to this point spoke up with a smile on her face too, "yeah! Soon everyone will be back here safely!"

"Kweh!" Came a happy call from Coco who too couldn't help but get excited.

Feeling the happiness in his best friend's voice, Bonkers couldn't help but smile too as he said, "yeah! Absolutely! I knew those guys would all be okay! Bebuzzu and that dastardly Irma are nothin' compared to 'em!"

"Ya got that right laddy! And when they get back here that Irma and her possy we'll get some uppance they sure won't forget!" Scrooge spoke up as he was becoming eager for everybody's grand return too.

Then Leon who would normally remain stoic and strong with his arms folded couldn't help but feel a little relieved as a small smile appeared on his face and said, "... indeed."

On his father's shoulders smiling down to him, the gun totting pilot returned the gesture as he told his son, "it looks like everything's goin' to be okay Dajh!"

Glad the small boy nodded as he replied, "yeah dad!"

Merlin seeing the happiness that was being echoed amongst everyone was glad, but he had to give the reality of the situation, "I'm sorry lads..." as he said this the whole ecstatic group turned their attentions to the master wizard and as they did he told them further, "but they're not all out of jeopardy yet."

Hearing this everyone was quiet, but then Bonkers spoke up as he asked his commander, "what do ya mean Merlin sir?"

The wizard then told them all, "you remember what I said before? There were four sealing points right?"

Aerith listening to this replied politely, "yes?"

Merlin then spoke on, "and three of them have been unlocked?"

Yuffie not understanding what he was trying to get to said, "yeah? So what? I mean it's really easy right? They just have to unlock the fourth and boom! They're back from out of that crystal right? Totally an easy piece of pie!"

At this comment Merlin replied to the energetic ninja girl, "not so this time lass."

This further baffled her but before she could ask more, it was then that Leon asked becoming anxious for those trapped in the crystal, "what do you mean Merlin?"

The master magician sighed as he told them all his evaluation, "the magic that was in the core of this crystal was what allowed the beings and the merry go round from their original book source to come into being in this reality." Quiet for a moment as he drew his breath everyone seemed to wait on pins and needles as Merlin continued, "but now the alternate dimension that our lads are trapped in are being maintained by that same power, which is being manipulated by Bebuzzu, who devoured it."

Sazh still waiting for the answer had to ask, "so what about that magic?"

Merlin hearing the question then finally answered both his and everyone's curiosity, "the final sealing point will be in that centre of that magic which means-"

"They'll have to take down Bebuzzu," Leon answered as he finished the magician's sentence for him.

Seeing that the experienced and strong warrior had snapped onto it as everyone looked at him with surprised eyes, the master wizard replied, "correct, the deepest darkest part of him! Which is practically an abyss... it would be dangerous for anyone to approach!"

Hearing this everyone then couldn't help but feel that wave of uneasiness swiftly return and as it did, Aerith spoke up as she said, "oh dear... that's definitely not good!"

Merlin nodded at this, but Bonkers spoke up as he said "but Merlin sir! They still have a chance though don't they?! I mean they'll-"

The master magician though wasn't one to sugar coat anything and so he replied to his small bobcat companion, "I don't know Bonkers... I mean I hope they will, but they'll-"

"What's going on here?!"

This comment made everyone jump and turn in surprise as they all saw someone new come around the corner looking on with serious eyes as they strode forwards followed by another smaller figure who looked on bewildered and maybe a little more nervously?

Everyone was quiet as the serious figure stopped and asked again, "where's Serah?!"

Looking at this person, everyone was quiet but then Merlin asked, "you're-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Standing in the centre of a large dark red coloured stoned floored space, the black endless sky continued to hang over them both. As Irma waited upon the back of her dark demonic steed, she lay totally relaxed and unperturbed by anything. While next to her still captive with her arms and legs still bound to her own darkly possessed merry go round horse, looking on with frustrated and anxious eyes. Was the princess of Alexandra, Oralee.

Behind them both high in the air and almost camouflaged in the black endless sky, was a massing dark shadow that was coursing with violent and strong purple light. As it swarmed and morphed, turning in the air it was becoming bigger and bigger by the minute!

Then suddenly something erupted form it!

"BRROOWWAARRGGH!"

This noise sent Oralee on edge in moments as she turned back and looked up at the morphing terrible shadow in the air, what was-!?

However seeing the princess's reaction, Irma simply smiled as she looked at the dark shadow for a moment and then asked the thing, "oh? Still digesting my dear Bebuzzu?"

Hearing this Oralee repeated perplexed, "digesting?"

"BRRRRUUURRRPPP!"

At this sound erupted out, Oralee immediately was repelled as she looked away and uttered, "disgusting!"

"Oh you think so do you?" Irma asked her and then looking into the air she saw the terrible shadow turning in the air again and as it did she looked back to the princess and as she did she mocked her saying, "because you know... you'll be the one soon to cause those noises!"

Hearing this Oralee was chilled inside as she looked at the terrible sorceress, but then seeing the terrible glee in her eyes she forgot her quick wave of fear and instead it was replaced by anger as she looked at this awful girl with annoyed disdain! For if she could get free she would-

Suddenly all at once a sound of swirling was in the air, looking back both she and the terrible sorceress saw a portal emerge and as it did, two figures came through. The first of them spoke on with bitter annoyance as he sat upon his dark steed, "you were useless Gandrake! You didn't fight hard enough! If you had then-"

Holding his right hand upon the red hilt of his samurai sword, the irritated young man retorted,"quit your accusations Volg! What's happened's has happened! There's nothing that can be changed now, besides-"

With that the two arguing villains stopped as they both saw that their mistress was present as she continued to lay upon her steed with her royal captive next to her. Her expression was one of dissatisfaction and her eyes stared on at them both indignantly, as she did she asked them both, "let me have a guess at your results... they're not good huh?"

Seeing that his mistress was standing before him, Volg immediately became apologetic as he told her getting down from his steed and bowing with his black wing over his chest,"my lady Irma! Forgive me! You should not have been exposed to such an unruly sight! I-"

"Oh quit it Volg!" Gandrake told the small dark bird, as he was not in the mood for such petty subservience.

Hearing him the small chocobo looked up at with anger in his eyes as he said aggravated, "Gandrake!"

The ultimate blade seeking samurai told the still bowing bird, "there' s no point pleading for forgiveness, the same answer was gonna come out anyway!" Then looking to Irma he told her, "it's just as you've deducted Irma, we've failed! They were more tenacious than either me or Volg thought and thus... they weren't sacrificed."

Hearing this though she'd already realised the outcome, she was at least spared the pathetic sight of grovelling so she replied, "I see... though that's unfortunate to hear, I'm glad to have some honesty."

Oralee though hearing this mention of sacrifice became worried, but then hearing that these two had failed at their attempt made her feel relieved as she whispered to herself, "thank goodness!"

Irma heard her however and looked at her with sharp angered eyes, but then turning back she turned face again as she said, "well let's just treat this as water under the bridge! I'm sure Greeble and Peekaboo will have-"

"Lady Irma! Lady Irma!" Interrupting the evil sorceress and distracting all the villains along with the captive princess, the voice had appeared before the dark portal had! Though as it finally did make its entrance, the small mint coloured green chocobo ran straight through from it as he continued riding upon his dark steed. Then as it came to a halt he jumped off of it and quickly he squawked on as he collapsed and he was almost begging as he threw his wings down, "it's terrible! That mouse and those two girls and pip squeak of a birdy knocked out that precious lightnin' steed ya gave me! They charred my tail feathers and I! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm-"

"Quit it!" Came Irma's angered voice, this in moment's caused the peppermint coloured chocobo to stop dead in his tracks with his hyped up apologies.

Looking down at the supposed 'clever' bird, Gandrake then uttered as he turned to Volg, "well looks like failure isn't only on our dish plate huh?"

The small dark chocobo getting up from his bow looked at the young samurai with angered eyes still, but looking back to Irma he wondered what her reaction was going to be to this?

Irma hearing that Greeble had failed was obviously angered by this result, however knowing the peppermint coloured green chocobo and thinking of those she'd sent, Volg and Gandrake along with Peekaboo against that rabble... maybe she had done just a little bit of underestimating? If she had then that would mean...

Seeing that their mistress was deep in thought as she had one of her black varnished nailed hands to her chin, Greeble turned to both Gandrake and Volg. As he got up from his begging position and quietly and cautiously he made it over to them both and as he did he asked, "master Volg, you failed too?"

Hearing the question being asked from his underling, the dark coloured chocobo annoyed had to reply with a sigh, "yes... even though I was supposed to have some kind of assistance!" To which in turn he directed his gaze to Gandrake which everyone could see had sharp daggers in it!

The young samurai though simply dismissed this malignant gaze as he waved it away like a pesky fly!

Greeble though seeing this reaction occur, couldn't believe that both Volg and Gandrake had failed! Because compared to himself and Peekaboo these two were the elite! Maybe they were in over their heads here? Maybe-

"So then?" The voice of their mistress sounded and as it did both chocobo's and samurai turned their full attention back to her.

Her hand now removed from her chin, Irma sat herself up and as she did she continued looking on now with serious cold eyes. Her amused and mocking demeanour had vanished as her words came forth, "I'd say it's obvious now... since all of you have failed, it is only inevitable that Peekaboo will follow suit and so... we're going to get ready!"

Oralee listening to Irma say this as captive as she was, she was curious at what it was that she had planned. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel more glad inside to know that at least Mickey and some of the others had survived! But then she wondered about Cait sith and Nozomi, were they both all right too or-

Suddenly one last dark portal emerged! As it did quickly another demonic steed came forth however this one rushing forwards came to a sudden stand still! As it did a small pink feathery ball bounced off of it and collided into the ground as it rolled forwards. When it stopped, it popped it's head up looking all dusty from the impact. It was Peekaboo, "owww! That hurt! That was-!" Then quickly the pink pudgy chocobo saw that his mistress was right in front of him upon her dark steed.

Seeing who's presence he was in, Peekaboo quickly started babbling almost in a panic like Greeble had done, a little earlier. "Lady Irma! Lady Irma! It was awful! That cat and winged brat along with those other chumps I had as snacks turned the tables! Ya gotta do somethin' quick otherwise- mph!"

Suddenly Peekaboo's beaked mouth was clammed shut as a black sticky substance had smacked him in the face, stopping his panicked babbles in seconds!

Everyone looking at where the sticky substance had come from, saw Irma's right hand had dark mists rising from her black varnished fingernails! It was clear she was not in a good mood! For staring at the pink chocobo she said aggravated, "that's enough pointless gibbering! I'm not listening to a strike three of failure!"

Oralee seeing what Irma had done was on edge again as much as the other villains, however hearing the mention of this '_cat and winged brat_' she knew immediately whom that pink chocobo was talking about! Knowing then that everyone was safe, she couldn't help but whisper to herself now truly feeling relieved and full of hope, "everyone...Nozomi, Cait sith... you're all safe! Thank goodness!"

Hearing this whisper of hopeful optimism, Irma turned her head to the captive princess and as she did she looked at her with fierce angered eyes! This immediately made Oralee nervous again as she saw the dark sorceress gaze into her! Irma seeing the effect that she had brought upon her captive then revealed a sinister and devious smile as she told the scared princess, "Oh have I got a special treat planned for you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Their eyes closed Nozomi, Cait sith followed by Juan and Alania all felt the pillar of light around them vanish and as it did cautiously everyone opened their eyes.

As he opened his own preparing for the worst, Juan asked as Poncho hovered over his right shoulder, "are we still in the land of the livin' muchacho's?"

Hearing him ask this question Alania told him in her usual sarcastic tone, "obviously! Otherwise we'd all have golden halo's over our heads!"

Juan listening to that particular word repeated, "halo..." then looking hungry as he thought about it the gunner admitted," mmm! I'd like to be havin' a doughnut right now!"

Cait sith hearing this as he continued to sit upon Nozomi's shoulder, replied as everyone looked at Juan with sceptical eyes, "yer just as random as ever aren't ya lad?"

Hearing this Juan was rather surprised as he asked, "I am gato amigo?"

There was only a one word reply needed, "yes you are!"

Juan simply seemed to be puzzled at this reply, while Nozomi shook her head smiling but then she decided to have a look around and truly see more of where they all were. Looking around she could see that everything around them was all dark and there was hardly anything that could be seen in such a lack of light everywhere.

But at least underneath her brown shoes she could feel the same paved stone floored she'd been running upon before, so that was one sign they were still in the same dimension as before. But still "where've we been taken to? Just where-"

Then suddenly in the slight distance there was another flash of light! Surprised at this everyone watched with amazement as they saw a pillar of light emerge, it was just like the one that had teleported all of them! Could it-?

As it diminished and then faded away there was a familiar voice that could be heard, "whoa! That was a trip and half! Hey fella's!?"

Hearing this a gentle laugh sounded as a reply came, "yes it was! If there was a flower that could symbolise travel, I wouldn't know what to pick!"

At this statement it was then a smaller chirper voice spoke up, "oh! I have an idea Hanahime! How about a Cosmos! Or a lily! Or maybe a tulip! Or-"

Interrupting him gently another voice spoke up, "um Ruby, that's nice but I don't think we need to go through the whole list! Because now we should-"

"Shirma!?" Alania cried out as she recognised that voice in moments!

At once hearing her voice Shirma in turn looked and saw her friend and adopted sister! Immediately she cried out to her, "Alania!"

Then there were no more words as quickly the two rushed to meet each other! Then as they ran, quickly two more voices called out recognising each other, "Mickey!" Nozomi!" With that the two groups of keybladers and 'Arcs' rushed towards one another and melded into one group!

Quickly taking her into her arms Alania looked over her as she put her hands into her pink hair as she asked her, "Shirma!? Are you all right!? You haven't been hurt have you!? You haven't-"

Interrupting her Shirma shook her head as she was so glad, she almost felt like crying! "No I'm fine! I'm fine! I'm just so glad you're okay Alania! I was so worried you were..." but then no more words were exchanged as both girls just hugged each other, both glad that they were alive well and unharmed!

Holding his gloved hands in her own Nozomi was shaking the king's arms and as she did she spoke out glad, "Mickey! You're okay! You made it!"

Laughing as he heard her say this the mouse king replied, "yeah I did! It looks like you fella's did too!"

Nozomi smiling nodded as she said," yeah! Though there was a tough ice horse thing to deal with! We all pulled through it!"

However Cait sith was the one that had to put a word in, "though this lass only did half of the work!"

At this comment a complaint immediately came from Nozomi's mouth, "hey Cait sith!" This instantly made Mickey laugh again as the two of them started a little quarrel match. It was good to see his friends were still the same as ever!

Juan and Hana meanwhile standing next to one another a little away from the three girls and one mouse were both silent but then the the gardener of the 'Arcs' spoke up as she continued to smile on gently with Ruby fluttering over her right shoulder, "looks like it's a happy reunion huh?"

Hearing her the gunner 'Arc' replied to her amused as Poncho still followed after him, "indeed yes, Hana señorita! It's a most joyful one indeed!" Which made him look upon his muchacho's with a gentle fondness in his eyes,

A grumpy look on her face as she looked at Cait sith who in turn was looking away from her after their little tiff, Nozomi turned back to Mickey as she said, "as you see he never changes your majesty... no matter what the situation!"

Mickey smiling away replied, " I see!"

Quiet and becoming brighter at seeing the king's smile, Nozomi returned the gesture. But suddenly it occurred to her! Looking to him she became urgent as she asked, "Mickey have you seen-"

Then before she could say another word there was instantly another shine of light! Immediately this made everyone turn and quickly they saw another pillar descend down and in a flash it vanished away!

Staring at this as it happened everyone who was already present looked on quietly and as they did voices quickly began to be heard!

"Whoa! That was some trip! Just wait till we get back! No one's gonna believe what's happened to us so far!" A happy voice spoke up energetically!

A laugh broke out as he replied "you got that right Snow dude! I mean just picture the look on Leon's face when I tell him I turned a fiery horsey into sashimi!"

Another voice giggled though this one was feminine in tone as she said, "yeah I can just imagine it too! Though I do hope everyone's all right."

It was then one particular voice spoke up as he said, "well we won't know until we have a look around so-"

"Riku!?"

Immediately the four lot of new voices became quiet and as they did the one who'd been interrupted called out recognising her voice too, "Nozomi!?"

There was then no need for more questions! Quickly the maid clad keyblader rushed forwards as she cried out again, "Riku!?"

On her shoulder Cait sith also cried out, "snow drop lad!"

Then quickly Mickey ran them as he cried out, "Riku!?"

Hearing his oldest comrade call out to him, at once Riku ran forwards to greet them all as he cried out, "everyone!?"

Hearing these voices it was then the older voice spoke out again, "did you hear that! It sounds like!"

But finally someone recognised his voice as Juan ran forwards and cried out, "commander Snow!?"

With that the other members of the 'Arcs' recognised them all too! As suddenly each of them started to run forwards and each called out the names they knew!

Alania cried out with Shirma following after her being led by the hand, "Musashi!?"

Then Hana cried out, "Serah?!"

At once responding to their calls Snow shouted out, "guys!" Then as he ran forwards Serah and Musashi tailed after him to meet them all!

Running forwards Nozomi finally could see him and as she did she recognised him in the same waiter outfit he'd been dressed in along with his shoulder length silver white hair, her eyes brightened up. Seeing her coming in that same silly pink maid outfit and her shoulder length black hair pinned with cherry blossom hair clip. The white haired keyblader too brightened up with a smile as finally the two made it to each other! Coming to a stand still looking at him Nozomi asked him, "Riku! You're here too!? You made it! You're okay!?"

The white haired keyblader hearing this told her, "yeah I did! Though I had a struggle to go through! Are you all right though?"

At this question the female keyblader was about to make a reply when Cait sith spoke up for her, "as well as a banshee can be lad! Honestly ya really gotta tug at the rein's ta keep this one in check!" With that the small cat moved himself and quickly sat up on Nozomi's head as he tugged on her hair to get the point across!

"Ow! Cait sith!" The girl cried out as she tried to bat him off of her.

"See what I mean!?" The small cat boasted as he avoided her grasp.

At this usual scene between the two of them Riku had to reply with an amused smile, "yeah I guess I do!"

Then at once finally Mickey made it over to them all and as he did he cried out, "Riku!"

Seeing him the white keyblader responded, "your majesty!"

Looking to his friend and seeing he was all okay, the king told him," it's good to see ya! I was real worried about ya and the others! I mean with the perils that were sent us all, I wasn't sure we'd all be able to meet again!"

Hearing this from the king Riku told him, "Mickey how long have you known me for? If I can survive the darkness, I can survive whatever that so-called Irma and Bebuzzu can throw at me!"

However one particular voice had to correct him, "though it looked like to me you needed a little help with that one fiery mess, huh Riku dude?"

With that Musashi's hand rested itself on Riku's shoulder and as it did the samurai's cheeky smile and face came into view and as it did, the white haired keyblader looked to him and then amused he replied, "minutely you did!"

"Hey!" With that Musashi removed himself from Riku's shoulder and as he did he playfully hit him in the back as he said, "c'mon I deserve more credit than that don't I?"

Then turning to look at him and thinking for a moment Riku told him after a so-called deep thought, "all right then... you did half! But I'm only saying that because I feel like being generous!"

With that Musashi was then satisfied as he replied, "that's more like it!"

"Making a debate here are ya?" Asked Snow as he made it to the reunited keybladers.

Hearing him Musashi laughed as he replied, "nah! Just getting' my dues sorted out!"

The 'Arcs' commander amused by this replied with a chuckle, "so I see!"

Then with those words said, it was that finally the group of 'Arcs' all came together as they all rushed forwards and caught up with their commander and last two members!

Making it to them the barrage of worried questions came first from Juan, "Snow amigo are you okay!?"

To this the commander replied, "oh fine Juan! You'll never guess what me and the other's faced it was-"

"Serah!? Are you all right my dear! You're not hurt are you?" Came Hana's worried question as she looked to the soon be songstress.

Nodding her head Serah replied with a smile on her face, "I'm fine Hana! I'm fine, a little tired but-"

"Musashi! What took you so long to get to us all! Do you know how rude it is to keep a lady waiting!?" Alania spoke as she reprimanded the young samurai,

Shirma though quickly went to step in and defend as she told her, "Alania please! Don't say things like that now!"

Hearing this comment from her, Musashi then in a cheeky mood replied to Alania, "lady? Well I don't see no lady around here so why should I-"

With that the discussions between all of the 'Arcs' commenced.

Looking at everyone conversing made Nozomi really happy, but looking then to Cait sith who'd moved himself back to her shoulder, his arms were folded as he looked on with serious silence everywhere. Curious for a moment she then quickly remembered and looking to everyone as they talked away, she realised she knew like he did that there was someone missing from their group...

Mickey smiling turned and as he looked to the female keyblader and he saw that she'd gone really quiet and sullen,then looking to her shoulder the same expression was on their trusty feline companion. Looking at them he decided to ask, "are you both okay, Nozomi? Cait sith?"

Hearing the worry in the king's voice Riku turned and saw the sad look that was on her face, hearing the king she smiled to him sadly as she said, "yeah... and no, I mean... it's great that everybody's here but-"

"Me highness isn't here," Cait sith said as he finished his sentence for her.

At this the king asked, "Oralee?" For it was then looking around that both he and Riku finally noticed too that the princess of Alexandra wasn't there with them.

Cait sith then told both Riku and Mickey, "she was taken by Irma and we were hopin' ta see me highness here too but...

Nozomi feeling insecure nodded to Cait sith looking down and said, "I want her to be all right... I just hope Irma hasn't already-"

Then suddenly Nozomi felt a hand stroking her hair, startled she looked up and saw surprised that it was Riku who was doing this! Looking at him with widened eyes she heard him say with a gentle smile, "don't worry, she'll be fine! We've rescued everyone else and we'll save her too!"

Silent as she heard this it was then Mickey who spoke up as he said with a smile, "yeah Nozomi! Cait sith! We'll save Oralee for sure! I know we all will!"

At this seeing the support that was there on his side, Cait sith replied back to both his mousey and snow white pals, "you better keep ya words lads! Otherwise I'll give ya both a hair and tail tuggin' ya both soon won't forget!"

Hearing this comment from Cait sith made Nozomi smile and as she felt Riku's hand on her head still, she felt her heart beat warmly again as she looked to both him and Mickey and said, "thanks guys..."

Then suddenly as those words escaped her lips there was a tremendous shaking in the ground, this immediately startled everyone and as it shook everyone was on edge! Snow barely keeping his balance as they all waved back and forth cried out, "hey whoa! What's happenin' here!?"

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HEE!"

At this sound of maniacal laughter everyone looked everywhere to see where it was coming from! Looking Alania didn't like the tone as she cried out, "who's there!? What's the big-"

Then suddenly seemingly out of nowhere a purple spot light shone down in the middle of the stone paved floor! Staring at this as it happened, everyone then saw something sparkle and shine in the middle of that spotlight! As it did, in a swirl of glittering purple dust appeared a familiar seducing and yet sinister pretty face. It was none other than Irma!

Seeing her immediately it was Alania who cried out angrily, "you!"

Ever the playful sorceress Irma replied with a sinister smile on her face, "oh yes it is! You fools all miss did you?"

However Cait sith was not in the mood for these nasty games of hers and so he demanded, "don't ya be givin' me ya airy fairy talk ya pretentious poe! What've ya done with me royal highness!?"

Not expecting this 'poe' comeback Irma replied, "highness...?" Then putting a varnished nail to her lips she looked playfully curious as she asked, "what highness?"

Nozomi quickly was regaining her hate for this girl and so she spelled it out for her, "you know who he's talking about!? Where's our friend you stole!? Where's Oralee!?"

At the mention of this name Irma asked, "Oralee?" Then quiet for a moment another sinister chuckle escaped her lips as she replied, "I have no idea what you mean!? But I think maybe my colleagues do!" With that turning around she cried out, "oh gang!"

Then in moments suddenly before anyone knew it from the darkened skies emerged Volg, Gandrake, Greeble and Peekaboo all upon their demonic steeds!

As they drifted and floated around in the air in a wide circle, they each called down to the shocked heroes, "greetings fools!" Came the first call from Volg.

Tapping his feathers on his calculator he'd brought out, Greeble spoke down,"calculations say your numbers are zeros!"

Then came along Peekaboo now without the sticky black goop over his beak, he munched away on a lollipop as he chirped down, "snack time is now time!"

At the end as the final arrival, the evil samurai Gandrake appeared with a certain guest upon his lap before him! With her arms tied and with a sticky substance gagging her mouth, it was none other than Oralee who was being held prisoner as she struggled to get free! Seeing her do this Gandrake took her face into his hands as he told her, "c'mon, a sweet little girl shouldn't struggle so!" This made the princess look at him with terrible anxiousness in her eyes.

At once Cait sith shouted out mad, "hey! Get ya dirty mitts off me highness!"

Seeing this Nozomi rushed forwards as she saw her friend look on with widened and distressed eyes at her! Quickly she cried out, "Oralee!?"

Irma staring at her predicted reaction grinned as she said, "on cue!" With that reaching her right hand forwards she got ready to click her fingers!

Looking at what the evil sorceress was about to do, Riku knew immediately that this was bad! So running forwards he cried out, "Nozomi wait!"

Seeing him run too immediately Mickey acted as he ran forwards and cried out, "Riku!"

Then seeing what their friends were doing, Snow knew what to do in moments as he cried out, "'Arcs'! C'mon we gotta help them!" With that he ran forwards as the others did too!

"On it Snow dude!" With that Musashi had his samurai blade drawn out and ready for action!

"Andale! Andale! Arriba!" Came Juan's shout as he drew out both his pistols.

"Time for some payback!" Came a shout from Alania as she had her staff out ready for some summoning as a smile lit up her face.

However both Hana and Shirma stayed back for support, while Serah next to them both sensed there was something wrong as she cried out, "Snow! Everyone!?"

Then seeing her prey were falling straight for it Irma cried out, "it's show time!" With that she clicked her fingers and immediately there was a reaction as suddenly out of nowhere loads of bright glittering red and lilac lights began to shine out everywhere along with huge amounts of raining colourful confetti!

Bewildered by this sudden sight of colours and light as she ran Nozomi cried out, "what the-!?"

Then suddenly there were huge four poofs of smoke and from within them appeared four huge darkly coloured creatures! They all each a different colour, orange, red, purple and pink! But each of them all had wide white bellies and yellow beaks and as each of the creatures stared around with red enraged dancing eyes, everyone could see on their heads what looked like golden crowns and as the creatures waddled forwards. It was clear what they were!

Looking at them Nozomi asked perplexed, "penguins!?"

Winking at her as she got the answer Irma told her, " bingo! The same ones who served in that petty little cafe of yours!"

Hearing this info Nozomi was horrified at what had become of her friendly fellow servers! Mickey then demanded from the sorceress, "what did ya do to them!?"

Irma smiled and enlightened the mouse king, "I just gave them an upgrade! Just like I've done to this place! Which reminds me..."

However still not in the mood for her tom foolery, Nozomi rushed forwards and running on she was almost there! Getting ready to jump as Gandrake stared down at her sinisterly with her friend still horribly worried the female keyblader cried out, "Oralee!"

At once Irma got it, "oh yeah!" With that once again she clicked her fingers!

As this happened Nozomi was about to jump when suddenly, "huh!?"

"WHOA!"

Riku shocked saw Nozomi was being suddenly thrown back! Seeing this he cried out, "Nozomi! Hey!"

"AAAHHH!"

With that the white haired keyblader was sent flying too and all at once he and Nozomi collided into each other as they both fell on the floor. There were cries of pain immediately, "Owwww! Owww!"

Her head now aching Nozomi demanded, "that hurt what-"

"Hey!? What is this!? Yikes!? Ya!?"

Hearing these sudden cries of distress, immediately it distracted both Riku and Nozomi from their pain. They both saw the 'Arcs' being spun around and around on the ground! It was clear they were just as confused as the two aching keybladers!

"I can't get my balance on this! Hey whoa!" Snow cried out as he was desperate not to tumble down! However it was a real struggle!

"This is so not cool dudes! So not cool!" Musashi cried out as was trying to use his sword for balance!

Juan struggling too cried out as he waved his arms about left and right, "oh this is not good! This is not good muchacho's!"

Alania just managing to keep upright demanded outraged, "just what the heck's going on!? Wha-"

Mickey looking on quickly saw what was causing this unbalance for everyone and what had made Nozomi and Riku smack into each other! For standing on the outer rims of them, he looked about and saw the entire floor was now covered in a kaleidoscopic mosaic of spinning colourful circles! Each of them were all spinning at different speeds and that was now causing chaos on the ground!

Delighted at what she was seeing Irma cried out," ha ha ha! Oh heroes giving a show! Who would have thought it possible!?"

Seeing her friends struggle Nozomi turned her gaze back up to Irma and as she did the evil sorceress asked her, "you enjoying _My_ wonderful 'Merry Go Round'!"

Gripping her keyblade Nozomi told her mad, "I'll be the sending you round the bend next! Give us back Oralee!"

Seeing that she was still determined Irma told her, "oh I'm afraid I can't you know... for you see-"

"BRROOWWAARRGGH!"

This sudden noise made everyone shake and as they all did Irma finished as she flew out of the way, "Bebuzzu needs something in his tummy!"

Then at that moment something crashed into the kaleidoscopic colourful ground sending puffs of purple sparkling dust fly out everywhere! Looking at it as it cleared away, Riku asked, "what is-"

But then quickly everyone saw what had descended!

It was a huge and monstrous creature! It had long twisted black cloven hooves and legs, it was dark grey in colour in skin and body, it's mane was a twisting mess of flames, ice and thunder with a blazing set of six eyes on it's face which were all golden and silver in colour. Around it's neck was a red glowing orb tied down with a chain that pulsed with it's evil power!

Everyone looking on couldn't believe the sight they were seeing! But then the creature opened up it's mouth and there they all recognised those same hungry jaws and in moments they all knew who this creature was! The demon tome, Bebuzzu!

The monstrous book creature clicking it's shoulder blades into place then growled loudly in it's hungry voice as it called, "MMMMMPPPHHH! LIGHTS DELICIOUS SWEET LIGHTS!FEED ME! I MUST EAT!" With that in moments hearing this everyone knew this wasn't good!

As the monster book made this shout, Irma proudly declared, "and eat you shall my Bebuzzu! Now let's begin the delightful festivities!" Then at the clap of her hands, the crowned penguin creatures began to waddle forwards as the spinning circles on the floor began to turn faster! In the air, Volg, Peekaboo, Greeble and the captive Oralee held by Gandrake took their cue as they all started to circle above on their demonic steeds!

Seeing the battle was now upon them all, Nozomi turned to Riku as she asked him, "you ready to do this!?"

At once Riku nodded to her as he said, "yeah! Come on!" With that he got himself back up onto his feet and then looking down to Nozomi he reached his hand down to her and quickly the female keyblader took the help as she stood up again!

In the distance Snow and his 'Arcs' we're beginning to get a footing again and seeing what was before them all declared, "c'mon 'Arcs!' Let's show Bebuzzu here and Irma that we're not gonna be bested by anyone!"

At once there was a shout from them all, "Charge!" They were all with their leader! They too were ready for this!

Mickey got himself ready too as he gripped his golden keyblade tightly! Meanwhile in the distance watching on, worried for all their friends. Hana, Shirma and Serah all prayed for the best! But then looking at her fellow songstress Serah whispered out loud, "Oralee... Snow! Please be careful!"

Cait sith meantime fully geared up looked to the monster tome and that irritating and horrible Irma and as he did, he shouted out, "alright lads! Let's get this rescue show on the road and let's get me highness back!"

"With pleasure!" Came Nozomi's immediate response and in seconds everyone rushed into battle! The time to take down Bebuzzu, Irma and her henchman was now!


	155. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 12

_**Chapter CLII: The Chaotic Squabble, A Kaleidoscopic Vortex And The Arriving Storm!  
Return To The Radiant Gardens Part XII**_

Still captive, Oralee looked down at the battle that was occurring with desperate eyes. It had been from the start terrible and watching on helplessly as the others continued hard against the terrible obstacles Irma had laid out. The awful spinning platforms on the ground had sent the batch of heroes flying away now and again, this in turn had left them all now scattered across the battlefield! Then things had been further compromised, for when they had tried to initiate any attacks those enormous penguins had launched themselves at the heroes with heavy flying dives and laser blasts from their mouths!

Meanwhile her captor was smiling and looking on he saw from the midst of the chaos of flying penguins and the kaleidoscopic spinning madness, one particular figure emerge from within it as they came straight towards him and his captive. Looking at her with a sinister smirk he remarked, "so she wants to have a try does she?"

For running upon the ground avoiding each of the spinning platforms as much as she could, Nozomi was gripping her keyblade hard as she paced herself hard, "Haaah!" With that she then leaped into the air with her wings aloft ready to strike!

Upon her shoulder Cait sith cried out fiercely determined, "ya ours!"

But before a strike could be made a familiar face appeared before her as she taunted her waving a black nailed hand, "uh! Uh! No dice!"

Shocking the female keyblader she was suddenly struck back by a blast of dark magic! It stung horribly! "AAAGGHH!" Crying out she crashed into the ground and upon a spinning platform, which turned with her unmoving form.

"Nnoommpph!" Oralee cried out distressed at seeing what the attack had dealt to her dear friend!

In moments getting up as she hit the ground, Cait sith quickly moved to her side as he started calling out, "lass! Lass! Get up! C'mon! We got me highness ta save here! Ya have to move!"

However chuckling at what she'd done and seeing the pitiful assistance of the small black and white cat, Irma remarked aloud as she continued to ride upon her demonic steed, "ha ha! Too easy!"

"It won't be for long!"

Hearing this sudden call surprised both villains! Turning Gandrake and Irma then saw another familiar face coming straight at them! It was Riku!

Seeing him come the power hungry samurai though quickly snapped to attention as brought out his red hilted blade! As he did quickly both his sword and Riku's clashed making sparks fly!

The white haired keyblader was putting his all into the attack as he pushed hard against his adversary, who was keeping his own strength up! Gandrake knew what to do next as Riku continued to push into him! Looking to Oralee in his other free arm he told her still as sinister as ever, "you'll have to excuse me my dear..." then looking back to Riku he finished, "I gotta do some pest control!"

Startled at this the captive princess suddenly felt Gandrake release his hold on her and as she did suddenly around her body a purple light began to shine around her!

Seeing what was happening to her Riku looked at her worried as he cried out, "Oralee!?" But it was too late as suddenly in a sparkle of magic, she'd vanished!

Irma manipulating her hands as the purple mist of magic that had formed in the place of the captive princess, then turned her attention as she cried out, "Peekaboo!"

Then getting the attention of the chubby pink chocobo, the dark sorceress cried out, "special delivery!" With that swinging her hands in his direction, the mist of sparkling purple was sent flying in his direction!

In moments as this swarming mist descended upon the demonic steed the chubby pink chocobo was on, it sparkled and glowed! Then in a poof, the princess materialised! Still bound and gagged she looked around confused and shocked at what had just happened!

Even Peekaboo for a moment was surprised at what had just occurred But quickly recovering himself the small chocobo smiled as he cried out, "ha ha! Wow! Now that was a special delivery!"

Riku shocked at seeing what had happened then felt movement and quickly he turned and saw the evil samurai had got up and was now putting more of his strength into his sword. Looking at Gandrake he heard him say tauntingly, "looks like you're not ready for surprises are you?"

Seeing Peekaboo beginning to make some distance as he flew away in the air with Oralee with him, the white haired keyblader looked back to his adversary. He looked on with anger but unexpectedly he grinned as he told him, "and neither are you!"

At these words Gandrake's eyes became confused and then-

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Immediately the sounds of gunshots rang out! Turning Gandrake saw a sea of explosions raining down! Then looking back to Riku he remarked to him becoming amused,"so it looks like you can be crafty!"

To which in response striking his sword away, the white haired keyblader replied, "I can be more than that!" With that he struck into Gandrake again!

Irma watching the two of them then begin to duel spoke looking on with an intrigued smile, "oh...? This is gonna be fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Meanwhile in the distance trying to move his horse in this sea of fire he was finding himself in. Peekaboo was desperate to avoid this deadly barrage, though this was being done chaotically and in total panic, "aggh! Whoa! What the-"

"Ha like that ya pájaro gordo!" It was the gun slinger 'Arc' Juan! He was smiling up to the pink underling! He was looking totally pumped up with confidence! Pointing with one of pistols he told his target, "I'm gonna give ya a char grilled blast!" Then looking to the side he called out, "Poncho!"

With that in moments his small Axolotl companion flew down, then as he hovered just a little overhead Juan cried out, "let's get it on'!" At these words in moments a bomb plopped out of Poncho's mouth!

Seeing this despite his panic, Peekaboo couldn't help but be disgusted as he cried out, "ewww! Yuck!" But then-

_**BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!**_

In moments the sea of explosions began again as Juan started blasting the bombs right in his direction! The fiery onslaught was further fuelled with his own ammunition making the explosions bigger!

The fiery storm the pink chocobo was caught up in was terrible as his feathers were beginning to get singed by the flames! He literally was beginning to get roasted, "yeow! Ow! Ouch!"

During all this Oralee miraculously was left unscathed! Looking down she gazed at Juan with amazed eyes, for she knew he was a... unusual individual. She never knew that he was capable of such chaotic ferocity!

Juan then letting the last bomb go off looked up to her as she stared down at him, in moments he grinned as he told her, "don't you worry princesa Oralee! I'll have ya down in a sec!"

With that quickly in moments his two guns glowed aloft with golden light as his limit break was being triggered! Looking at this with absolute terror, Peekaboo knew what to do in moments! "Lady Irma!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

His mistress in the meantime continued to watch as Gandrake and Riku continued to have it out with each other. It was clear that these two were evenly matched as they struck each other over and over again, making sparks fly out everywhere!

Then jumping back and spinning, moving his right leg forwards Riku went to strike Gandrake off his own feet! However quickly his adversary jumped back making the attack miss!

Looking to his duelling keyblading rival Gandrake remarked, "oh so you wanna play dirty huh?"

Riku annoyed took his leg back, however he had no time to reply as Gandrake spoke again and said, "then let's do it!" With that he swiftly moved in and quickly taking his gripped right fist, he went to strike him in the face! However just as in turn, he barred this blow with his own hand cupping it in his palm! "Not so fast!" He said agitated.

However Gandrake replied smiling away, "true..." then suddenly he swung back and moved his own leg to strike him as he finished,"it's not fast enough!"

But moving quickly Riku took his keyblade and barred the kick! Then the next and the next! Gandrake was giving the keyblader a real reason to feel dread as he was just barely keeping up his defence!  
Irma meanwhile gazing on from her comfort zone giggled as she said, "oh! Now this is definitely what I call a show!"

"Lady Irma!"

This sudden shout caused her to look back, then quickly she saw what Peekaboo was going through and what was about to happen to him!  
Seeing this the dark sorceress became annoyed as she commented, "tch! How typical!"With that she clicked her fingers and at once the transportation process began again!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Oralee seeing what Juan was preparing then felt that familiar electrical pulse come over her, then looking down at herself she saw she was beginning to glow with that same purple light! Looking down at Juan her eyes widened in panic!

The gunslinger seeing what was happening to the royal captive told her, "don't worry señorita! I'll-"

But suddenly before he could say another word he was struck backwards as suddenly from out of nowhere a giant purple penguin smacked right into him!

The shocked gunslinger was sent flying away as he shouted, "Waaaahhhh!" Then quickly he struck one of the spinning circles and it looked like his eyes were spinning from the hit! He was concussed! Seeing this the giant purple penguin seemingly proud of his slamming mark, struck his big belly as it roared out loud with almost a sound of laughter!

Oralee seeing this looked at Juan with worried wide eyes but there was nothing else for her to do as suddenly she vanished away in that purple swarming glittering mist!

Breathing in and out hard, as he was trying to recover from that sea of fire he'd been exposed to Peekaboo spoke out, "whoa... whoa... that was a close one!" Then quickly taking out a big lollipop out from his back pack, the chubby chocobo said, "I need a pick me up!" With that he started to suck on it.

But then riding high in the air a smug voice remarked, "too much there for ya! Huh Peekaboo?!"

Looking up the munching chocobo saw that it was none other than Greeble speaking to him, he gazed down at him on his steed with his arms folded. In seconds the bewildered Oralee had been magically moved to his steed.

At this mocking question Peekaboo replied, "well what do you think?! No one does well being roasted! I doubt you'll do better Greeble!"

Hearing this pitiful rebuttal the so-called intelligent chocobo remarked smugly, "just you watch me!" With that he rode his steed higher into the air! As he made it into the heights of the air he knew that as he rode, there was no way that any of those 'Arcs' or keybladers could make it up to him so easily!

Turning to Oralee who looked back at him still with annoyance in her eyes, he told her, "you're gonna be gone and in the belly girl!" With that he steered the steed forwards and straight ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Uhhh...huh?" Nozomi spoke as she felt an achy pain all over her. Shaking her head as she rolled over and got back onto her front, she complained, "oww! What did-"

"Lass!"

At once hearing this voice snapped Nozomi back to attention as she saw her feline companion in front of her, looking to him she asked, "Cait sith?!"

Seeing that he'd got her attention, he sighed relieved as he then told her, "thank the lucky clovers lass! Ya back to the land of the livin'!"

Hearing this statement, Nozomi though became interested in only one thing, "what's happening!? How's the battle progressing!? Is Oralee-"

"Just look for yaself lass!" With that the small cat pointed ahead to make his point.

Nozomi immediatley then turned in the direction to where Cait sith was pointing to and there she saw the battle that was unfolding. The ongoing duel between Riku and that samurai, Juan knocked out and spinning away, Snow and Musashi battling a pair of penguins in the far distance while-

"What's Oralee doing with that green chocobo!" Nozomi spoke out surprised.

Cait sith then enlightened her as he spoke with irritation in his voice, "she's been passed here and there everywhere by the magic of that sorcery wench!"

Hearing this Nozomi asked, "transport!?"

"Aye lass! She's got me highness pinned like a butterfly! Anyone who manages to get close to her that hag just sends her flyin'!" He spoke on as he continued to feel his anger rise at seeing his princess being treated so callously.

At this statement Nozomi was quiet... but then she spoke up as she spelled out what had to be done, "we need to take charge!" With that she got back up onto her feet.

Cait sith hearing this statement replied to her, "don't blurt out the obvious lass!" With that he landed himself back onto her shoulder and as he did he asked her, "now ya tell me, how we're gonna take down that wench!"

Listening to his question Nozomi was quiet as she continued to look on at the ongoing battle and as she saw Riku fighting and Oralee continuing to be paraded overhead... she looked to Irma who continued to simply sit upon her steed, being a devious observer.

As she looked at her Nozomi's mind calculated a plan... it was simple but it could work, especially as she saw one particular figure start to make their move! Looking ahead as her keyblade quickly came to her hand, she spelled it out in one sentence, "sneak and smack!"

Hearing this Cait sith was puzzled for a moment, but then knowing her he liked the intentions of the attack in he told her, "all right! Let's give a crack at it!" To this simply in reply Nozomi smiled and quickly with that she took off to proceed with the plan as they started leaping from spinning circle to spinning circle!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Still continuing to ride away on his steed, Greeble was grinning from ear to ear as his hostage was still totally secured! As he looked below himself and saw the hapless fools still running around like nothing but minuscule pathetic ants, he joked aloud, "ha! None of those fools will ever reach me and my grand heights!"

"Oh you think not do ya!?"

Hearing this sudden call shocked the peppermint chocobo and the princess herself as they both turned and saw quickly catching up to them, riding high in the air with her pink coloured staff drawn out. It was none other then Alania! However what was most surprising was the thing that was allowing her to make it into the air! For the creature that she was riding upon was a like a bird. But it was not a bird!

It was a beast with outstretched glowing yellow fan like wings, which were bat like yet they were in the shape of butterfly wings. It had a long slender body with red scales decorated around it's head and lower body. It seemed feminine in build as a long pony tail of feathers descended from the back of it's head while it's tail was long and purple in colour as it balanced it in the air. Around it's neck was tied a chain golden in colour with a single ring in its centre. It glittered in the darkness as it stood aloft over the arrogant chocobo.

Greeble felt terrified as he looked into the creatures glowing white eyes... he knew this was not good news!

Alania then looking really mad told the foolish and arrogant bird, "I'm gonna be the one to put you in your place!" With that she pointed her pink staff forwards as she declared, "Valefor! Energy Ray!"

With that the summoned beast roared loudly and as it did, it started to glow brightly with yellow golden energy as electrical sparks came all over it's body, then as it pulled it's head back it's mouth shone with white light!

Greeble turned pale white as he cried out panicked, "oh no!" With that the lasers of energy started to rain out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Watching on from a safe distance Hana, Serah and Shirma were quiet as they all saw the struggles their comrades were going through, it was truly a fierce fight!

As Shirma watched Alania fight, chasing after Greeble as he chaotically flew around and madly in the air. She then saw Riku clash against Gandrake while Musashi and Snow fought against a couple of the coloured penguins fighting in the distance!

Looking at them all struggle the white mage spoke her thoughts, "oh I wish there was something we could do to help!"

Hana hearing her say this agreed, "yeah I know... but we're not as strong as the others... we wouldn't be of any use in this battle!...And I know It's not fair!" Hana whispered bitterly, hating her own weakness.

Listening to his princess say these words Ruby whispered sadly, "Hanahime..."

Serah mainly being silent during this, continued to look ahead as she saw Snow and Musashi battle away. Looking she watched as the young 'Arc' samurai smashed his sword into the back of the head of the red coloured penguin. As he did this the creature started to topple over but then making it take it's exit, was Snow as he quickly ran up its belly and gave it a whack in the beak!

Doing this hard punch made the creature fall over and smash into the floor creating a tremor in the ground! Seeing the work they'd both done, samurai and commander high fived one another as they smiled pleased!

Immediately after this moment of victory, Musashi rushed at the second of the penguins which was coloured pink began it's attacks as it opened it's beak and started firing a wave of lasers at the both of them! Looking at his friend go as the first barrage came over head, Snow went to quickly follow suit! But turning for a moment he made a wave and gave a smile to Serah reassuring her from a distance before he followed his fellow 'Arc' in for another onslaught.

Serah seeing him do this couldn't help but show a little smile herself, but looking up and seeing the captive situation her friend was still in. She felt terrible for her! Anxious she whispered, "Oralee..."

Shirma hearing her say this looked to Oralee too as she was continuing to be carried around by Greeble. Seeing her like this and Alania firing at her and her captive she had to comment feeling both anxious and awkward for her, "ha ha... looks like Alania's got carried away with her rage again... I hope Oralee will be okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Continuing to send rains of lasers upon the now panicked Greeble, Alania cried out loud with a sinister glee, "ha! Ya like that you show off of a chocobo!" Then taking aim she swung her staff forwards again as she cried out loudly, "Valefor fire!"

At once her summon obeyed her commands as it aimed one particular laser straight at Greeble and immediately it fired! In moments it quickly struck the back of the dark steed the peppermint coloured chocobo was riding on, missing Oralee. It was now being made to descend in the air!

Seeing this happen instantly the supposed genius chocobo knew this was bad and there was no way he was gonna be able to recover from this!

There was only one thing for it... "Lady Irma!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Meanwhile still continuing to battle away against Gandrake, Riku was still struggling badly! For this power hungry samurai was strong both with a blade and his body! For as he avoided another kick and sword strike he heard him say, "what's wrong! Haven't got any more moves to play keyblader!"

This angered him completely! Then as he parried another blow Gandrake mocked him further as told him, "you're just useless! You'll never save any of your friends here or that girl! You'll all be consumed!"

Then with that as he made another swing to strike him, Riku acted as he he'd had it! Quickly he leaped back and throwing his right arm forwards with all his strength he yelled out loudly, "Strike Raid! With that his keyblade was sent flying forwards striking into Gandrake's blade sending him backwards!

This clearly took the dark samurai off guard as he cried out, "what is-"

Then suddenly before he knew it Riku ran straight at him! Gripping his right hand a sphere of dark energy swirled in his palm, he aimed it forwards as he shouted out, "Dark Break!"

With that the energy was thrust straight into Gandrake's chest and then taking his keyblade back as the samurai was winded, he struck straight into him! The again! And again! As he was quickly pushed into the air by the blows!

Gandrake could feel the pulse of this keyblader's power all over his body, and it was piercing right into him giving him no chance to strike back! Then at that moment Riku reached his limit as he quickly struck his keyblade straight into his chest again as another dark sphere appeared and in moments it exploded! It was loud and made a huge blast making the samurai fly backwards into the air and crash into a crumpled heap on the floor!

Gandrake was shocked! He couldn't believe the force he was just struck with? What was that?!  
Riku breathing hard after this blast spoke as he said fiercely, "who's going to be consumed!?" Then as he said this a terrible ache pained his heart! He was hoping to avoid this... he couldn't use his dark powers too much! He couldn't let the pain return! Not now!

Irma still riding above seeing what had happened was fascinated, but now she was irritated, "well looks like he can be just as useless!"

"Lady Irma!"

Hearing this shout at once Musashi in the distance who made another sword strike against the pink penguin they were facing cried out, "hey Snow dude did you-"

Making the creature back off, Snow replied surprised too, "yeah I did that was-"

Then turning the two of them saw Greeble's ride fall from the darkened skies and in seconds, the two knew they had to rush over! Fast! With that they did as the pink penguin they were battling with looked after them with a monstrous curiosity as it quickly went to chase after them both.

This made a further twinge of irritation rise inside of her! Turning around she saw Greeble was now falling in the air! Immediately she spoke almost in a growl, "useless!" Then turning in another direction she called out loudly, "Volg!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The black and red chocobo was in the air riding his own steed as he was busy keeping the mouse king engaged as he flew in and around him as he was continuing to be chased by the remaining orange penguin!

Mickey just avoiding the creature as it was trying to slam into him with it's big white feathery belly as it slid across the ground, he was crying out as he ran from the attack, "hey! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"

Seeing the mouse king scurry around was really amusing for the strongest of the chocobo minions as he said aloud, "who needs a mouse in a maze?"

"Volg!"

At once hearing the summons of his mistress, the dark red chocobo spoke with worry in his voice, "lady Irma!" Then without another word the chocobo rode back in the direction of his mistress!

Mickey still running saw Volg fly away and as he did... he knew something was up! Turning he had to deal with this penguin now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

In moments at the sound of her call, Volg immediately appeared and as he did he asked her sounding rushed with worry, "lady Irma!? What's wrong are you-"

"Just take that hostage now!" Her harsh tone stopped the concerned chocobo in moments and looking at him further enraged she told him, "all these fools have been useless!"

Hearing the anger that was in her voice, Volg knew she was horribly disappointed and he had no intention of adding more grief to her and in moments he complied as he replied, "yes my lady!" With that he then flew into the distance to seize their captive.

Seeing him go Irma then began to manipulate her hands and as she did the purple magical energy appeared again as she said aloud, looking truly angered, "he better not fail me either!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Oralee upon the back of Greeble's steed felt it begin to lower and she thought maybe, just maybe, this was it!

Then looking down she saw Musashi and Snow quickly arrive on the ground and as she saw them both her eyes lit up! But suddenly all at once that familiar electrical tingling sensation came over her body again! Her eyes widened as the transportation spell was quickly activating once more!

Seeing this happen to her Snow cried out, "Oralee!?"

Alania too following after Greeble fast as his ride was descending called out too, "oh no Oralee?!"

Musashi in moments confused and anxious about what was going on cried out, "what's that-"

But instantly again she was turned into a simple mist of purple sparkling magic and as it twisted and flew in the air, finally Greeble fell to the ground as his horse finally crashed and as it did, he cried out emerging from the charring debris, "oww that hurt!?"

Ignoring him though quickly Musashi, Snow and Alania saw the magic that contained their friend twist and turn as it quickly turned itself around Volg's steed and in moments again the captive princess remerged from the swarms of glittering mist!

Seeing that he had their captive in his feathery grasp he told the foolish rescuers, "she's ours again! You're not having this girl back!"

However quickly aiming and manoeuvring her summoned beast, Alania replied highly agitated with her pink staff drawn out, "I beg to differ!" With that Valefor's mouth began to glow brightly as a laser was about to be fired!

Looking in her direction Volg then had a look of absolute nervousness! Alania smiled eagerly and the laser was fully charged! Aiming it was time to-

_**BLAST!**_

Suddenly Alania shocked beyond belief was fired out of the air! As Valefor shrieked out loudly in pain, a smoking mouth closed up! It was revealed to be that pink penguin! It coughed away a few puffs of smoke having just fired another laser!

Looking at the creature both Musashi and Snow were shocked! Seeing it the leader of the 'Arcs' was gobsmacked, "I thought we took care of that guy!"

However quickly the young 'Arc' Samurai ran towards the summoner as her beast had fully dissipated. He cried out, "Alania!" Then quickly in seconds he caught the girl in his arms before she could hit the ground. Feeling his arms around her Alania was shocked and then looking to Musashi she quickly became flustered as she blushed red with embarrassment!

"Alania!" Getting her attention she saw that it was Snow who quickly arrived and looking over them both he asked urgently, "are you okay? You hurt!?"

Hearing the question at once Alania snapped back to her normal self and immediately she became frustrated as she replied, "I'm fine! I'm fine! Geez!" Then looking to her fellow 'Arc' she told him annoyed, "Musashi put me down!"

Not liking the angered tone in her voice the samurai replied, "fine, fine! Glad to see you're all in one piece!" With that he let her back onto her feet!

Snow was glad to see that both his 'Arcs' were safe and sound but then suddenly he felt a shadow and radiating heat come from behind them all! Turning around he saw with the opened brightly glowing mouthed penguin beneath him, it was none other than Volg! Oralee behind him looked on with desperate and worried eyes as the sinister chocobo told them, "now it's your turn to fry!" With that the laser in the pink penguins mouth was fully charged up! There was no time for the 'Arcs' to escape!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Seeing what was about to happen to their comrades and to her beloved immediately Serah shouted out loudly in fear, "everyone!?"

Shirma cried out just as urgently, "Alania!?"

Ruby trembling himself cried out, "oh! I can't look Hanahime!" with that the small red robin buried his face in her long honey golden locks.

Hana herself was deeply fearful but then suddenly as she looked on she asked, "is that-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Take this!" Suddenly from out of nowhere Mickey had arrived and leaping high in the air he'd managed to make the enormous orange chocobo who'd been chasing him, crash into the pink one! This caused the creature to fall over backwards like a bowling pin! Then the laser it had fully charged was fired in another direction! In Irma's!

Seeing this oncoming attack, the dark sorceress cried out, "Agggh!" Then quickly she did her best to manoeuvre her steed out of harm's way! However quickly it blew a hole straight through the beasts middle!

Riku recovering from his heartache looked up shocked at what happened. He was then silent as he saw Irma's reaction. The evil dark sorceress was gobsmacked as she looked down to see what might have happened to her! Immediately she became outraged as she shouted out loudly, "why you-!?"

But she was interrupted as laughter erupted from with Riku! He couldn't believe! What had just happened, despite the danger, this was too hilarious not to laugh at!

Hearing him Irma quickly became further angered! But then-

"Agggh!" Suddenly the tables had turned again! Mickey had smashed into the dark red chocobo's steed and with a fire of his own 'Thundaga!' spell and with a strike and another from his golden keyblade the horse was sent plummeting down to the ground!  
Landing painfully Volg turned over quickly as he cried out, "why you, I'll-"

But quickly his words were stopped as suddenly the hilt of a pink staff stopped him in his tracks as a female voice asked him menacingly, "you'll what?"

As the question came the now helpless chocobo looked up and saw that it was Alania with Snow and Musashi behind her looking just as intently serious!

Having seen his commander go through this Greeble cried out loudly, "Volg!?" The dark red chocobo was powerless, but he had his beak clenched shut as he looked on defiantly at his towering captors!

Landing on the ground though Mickey's concern was on their captive friend! Quickly moving to her as she sat on the back of the dark steed bound tightly, he told her with rushed urgency, "Oralee! Don't ya worry I'll have ya out of this! You'll-"

"Oh no you won't!"

As this outraged voice cried out, in moments Oralee shocked and frightened was once again taken by the purple swirl of transportive magic! Quickly shocked everyone turned to see that it was Irma who'd come over them all!

Looking at them all outraged she paid no heed to Oralee who re-emerged on the back of her steed! The captive princess gazing at Irma from behind, watched as she told the 'Arcs' and Mickey, "you all!"

Getting ready everyone stood on guard immediately as quickly Irma pulled her arm out! As she did quickly a huge orb of darkness came and throbbed in her dark fingertips she was preparing a huge and powerful attack!

Riku in the distance seeing her make her way towards the others knew that this was gonna be bad!He had to do something and quick! Getting up he moved himself and mustering back his strength he got up and started to run!

At that moment as he did this, Gandrake too began to recover as he moved himself to get back up as he whispered bitterly wanting revenge, "wait!"

Moving to stop Irma from finishing her spell all the 'Arcs' and Mickey himself started to try and strike her out of the sky, but as punch, slash, kick and magic spell missed the elusive witch, the spell was getting bigger and bigger! Time was running out!

Seeing this Mickey told his friends, "c'mon fella's! We gotta hurry up!"

"Right!" Snow responded and quickly he and his 'Arcs' tried hard to strike the evil witch!

Volg watching Irma as she was preparing her magic couldn't believe what was happening! But suddenly-

"Exit stage up!" Then before the dark red chocobo knew it he was pulled up on top of a dark steed! Confused he looked on and saw with astonishment he'd been picked up by Peekaboo who'd swooped in and grabbed him along with Greeble who was just ahead of him!

Seeing what had happened he couldn't believe it! But then Peekaboo spoke up as told both his cohorts sounding almost proud, "looks like you guys needed a helpin' feather there!"

However Greeble humiliated at being assisted by such a chubster replied with his feathered arms folded, "can it chowder head! You're-"

_**FLASH! **_

Suddenly the embarrassed chocobo was stopped in his tracks as suddenly he and his other two accomplices saw that Irma's spell was now fully prepared! It was pulsating and radiating with malevolent and powerful magic!

Immediately Snow and his Arcs, along with Mickey were on high alert as they all felt the tremendous power emanating from that orb! This was bad!

Running towards them as quick as he could Riku was trying to get in and around the spinning circles. But they were making it hazardous for him as he tried to approach them all! Suddenly as he looked up he saw her ready to shoot the spell towards all his friends, Riku shouted out to them all desperately, "guys!"

Still spinning around but getting his act together it was finally then that Juan awoke from his unconsciousness and as he did he looked around confused for a moment as he asked, "oh my achin' cabeza! What was the number of that phone box that hit me!" But then the gunner stopped as he saw in the distance what was about to happen! Panicked he shouted as he went to get back on his feet, "amigo's!" Poncho quickly followed closely behind his master as he started to run at his ostrich fast speed!

Irma ready then was about to release her spell as she spoke out to the lot of the 'Arcs' and mousey keyblader mad, "you are all going to!" With that her spell began to activate as rains of darkness smashed down! As they did everyone scattered about left and right doing their best to dodge the beams!

"Hey whoa!" Musashi cried out loudly as one almost hit his ponytail!

"Agh!" Alania spoke out as she just barely jumped out of harm's way!

"Ugh!" Snow Shouted as he ran just avoiding one beam then another!

Then Mickey dodging his beams turned and saw alarmed that Irma had targeted the final bulk of her power into a huge sphere! Aiming it down at them all who looked on with fear it ignited menacingly,"be destroyed by my hands! You-"

"HHHAAAHHH!"

This sudden shout stilled her in moments and before she knew it, the evil sorceress was struck in the face as she and her steed were sent flying backwards!

As this happened everyone looked on dumbfounded to see that she'd been struck back by none other than Nozomi! With a punch to the face! Watching her everyone was stunned with amazement as they'd watched her take off into the air with her wings igniting her flight upwards! The menacing sorceress's spell had now fully dissipated, she looked at the girl with her nailed hand on her sore left cheek!

Cait sith on Nozomi's shoulder pointed to the terrible girl as he told her mad, "how do ya like that ya cocky wench!?"

At this insult in moments Irma lost her cool! "Why you-"

Nozomi gave her no time to finish as she went straight for her again!

Irma seeing the winged maid coming tried to move, but it was to no avail as suddenly the female keyblader aimed her keyblade and quickly and fiercely focused she cried out, "Swift Star Rays!"

In moments the comets of glittering power escaped her keyblade and struck Irma again stunning her still! Then taking this moment Nozomi acted and diving head first she drove Irma down to the ground!

Wrestling with her as the two crashed down, the two were now caught in a fierce brawl as Nozomi shouted out mad, "this'll teach you for hurting and kidnapping my friends!"

"You brat!" Irma spat back as she did her best to scratch her winged attacker!

Oralee was still as she gazed upon this...fight? She was feeling a little awkward as everyone else was... this almost felt like a cat fight.

Cait sith was simply adding to the flames as he shouted out, "yeah that's it! Get her good! C'mon lass! Smack her right there in the kisser! Yeah!"

The princess of Alexandra watching her friend and kidnapper felt this was totally inappropriate behaviour as she shook her head... she was gonna have to give Nozomi and Cait sith a talking to later.

"BRROOWWAARRGGH!"

Suddenly this huge hungry roar filled the air and as it did immediately everyone stopped and looked to the horse demon Bebuzzu! The horrible hungry tome had it's eyes fixed on the princess and fighting keyblader girl and as it did it shouted out, "MY LIGHTS!"

At this voice finally Nozomi stopped her struggles with Irma for a moment as she asked, "wha-"

Then suddenly all at once Bebuzzu took a gigantic and heavy step forwards! As he did he shouted out again, "MY YUMMY LIGHTS!"

Underneath Nozomi, Irma saw at once that finally Bebuzzu was now entering the fray and she knew quickly it was time for her to make her exit! Taking this moment of distraction she aimed her own right hand and swiftly she smacked it into Nozomi's face!

"Owww!" The female keyblader cried out as she grabbed her right cheek!

Taking this moment quickly the dark sorceress took her chance and summoning quickly another demonic steed from a portal of darkness she got upon it and told the helpless keyblader, cat and princess, "you're end is here!" With that she flew into the air!

Nozomi hearing this was clueless, what did she mean by-

"FEED ME!"

In moments as this hungry shout filled the air something enormous happened! A huge flash of ominous dark light ignited everywhere and suddenly all of the spinning circles on the ground melded into one huge spinning colourful circle!

Seeing this everyone was shocked and at once Juan spoke everyone's thoughts as he finally made it to his friends, "what the heck is this mumbo jumbo!? What is-"

Then suddenly all at once the four penguins which had all been knocked out left and right were all were simultaneously teleported and instantly placed around Bebuzzu as they all opened up their mouths wide, they almost looked like gigantic cannons as they surrounded him!

Seeing this happen Riku was shocked as he asked, "what is-!?"

Interrupting him suddenly a huge blast of creepy music filled the air! As it did instantly the huge circle that everyone was on started to turn! Startled at this everyone felt the colourful thing begin to pull on them all! Looking they all saw that Bebuzzu's had summoned a huge throbbing sphere of green coloured gravity magic into his huge fists! He was trying to suck them all in to it!

Horrified at this quickly Snow announced, "guys! C'mon we gotta move!"

At once in unison Musashi along with Alania and Juan replied to their leader, "right!" With that everyone started moved to get away from the abyss of Bebuzzu!

Mickey too then cried out to them, "wait for me fella's!" With that the mouse king started to chase after them!

Nozomi seeing what was happening knew that it was time to go too, but quickly, "Oralee!" With that she ran to her friend and quickly looking to her she saw that her hands were bound and mouth was gagged. She told her looking determined, "hang on!"

With that moving her keyblade she quickly destroyed the binds that held her hands and in turn Cait sith spoke up as he said, "yer highness here!" With that he used his glowing yellow magic to fully free Oralee at last!

Finally being able to breathe the princess of Alexandra despite the situation smiled to her friends as she said, "thank you! Nozomi! Cait sith!"

Nodding to her Nozomi told her, "it's okay don't worry Oralee!"

Cait sith then nodded and quickly he moved from Nozomi's shoulder and taking his place upon his princess's he told her, "I'm so glad to have ya back yer highness!" With that he hugged her around her neck. To which in turn the princess stroked him gently glad for his affection.

Nozomi smiled at this, but then she felt the pull on her legs! The strength of this vacuuming circle was increasing! Instantly she told them, "guys we gotta get out of here!"

Hearing this Oralee quickly remembered the urgency and so replied, "yes! Let's!" Then suddenly the princess was pulled up by her left hand as Nozomi took it in her right.

Puzzled at this she saw Nozomi turn and tell her with a smile, "just so we don't get separated again!"

Hearing this Oralee was surprised but she was glad for this small security as she nodded and replied, "all right!" With that both girls started to move to get away from Bebuzzu!

On the ground still struggling to get up Gandrake was being pulled in by the terrible pull of dark gravitational magic! However he barely noticed it, for looking on he could still see that white haired keyblader running in the distance. As he saw him all he wanted was revenge! No-one put him down like this! No-one would-

"Looks like you could use a hand!"

Distracting him from his rage, the samurai looked up and saw that it was Irma floating above him! Looking at her he was silent for a moment, but turning his attention away he told her, "get lost! I don't need you!"

Hearing the stubbornness in his voice made Irma cock an eyebrow, however she knew better than to let this idiot get carried away by his pride, so she told him, "you won't be saying that in a second!"

With that suddenly the struggling dark samurai was lifted up into the air and was placed directly behind Irma!

Feeling himself being placed behind her, at once the hurt samurai protested, "what do you think you're doing! I told you I don't need-"

Turning her face around to look at him mad, Irma told him, "stop being such a whiney kid!" This shut Gandrake up in moments and as he became quiet, the sorceress told him, "I've had enough of things going wrong! I'm not gonna have your death added to that list!" Hearing this Gandrake was silent as he gazed at her... then looking away he said nothing more as he and her were carried up further into the air.

Riku in the meantime was moving quickly as best as he could to get away from the vacuuming vortex, as he made some distance he quickly saw that in the distance was Nozomi who was helping to pull Oralee forwards with Cait sith on her shoulder. Seeing the lot of them together, the white haired keyblader cried out, "Nozomi! Oralee! Cait sith!"

Hearing him, the maid dressed keyblader turned her head as did Oralee with Cait sith looking with her and quickly seeing him, the female keyblader called out to him with a smile,"hey! Riku!"

Glad to see they were all okay, in moments quickly the white haired keyblader made his way to them all! As he arrived he asked quickly, "are you both all right!? You haven't been badly hurt or-"

Listening to the concern in his voice Nozomi almost felt like giggling but smiling she replied,"well except for a bruised cheek I'm okay!"

Oralee hearing this smiled too as she found it sweet how this boy was caring for them both, "yes as I am! With thanks to Cait sith too!"

Making a proud thrust into the air with his gloved paw the small black and white cat declared, "naturally! I always am the brightest shiner when it comes to rescuin'!"

Relieved hearing this, Riku internally made a sigh of relief and then quickly he told them, "okay! Right c'mon we gotta-"

_**BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!**_

Suddenly everyone at once dove down as huge blasts of red lasers came running forth!

On the vacuuming and spinning ground, Cait sith cried outraged, "What the bloomin' heck was-"

_**BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!**_

Once again the lasers came forth! Feeling this fiery barrage terrified everyone! But then looking back behind them, Nozomi saw what was making these terrible blasts come forth. It was those penguins! They were now shuffling up and down while spinning around Bebuzzu! They now were acting like a twisted version of a spooky carnival ride!

Then suddenly as she looked at the hideous creation getting up, Nozomi felt the spinning ground beneath them spin faster! It was now making her really unsteady on her feet! The others were feeling this too and they were struggling too!

"What's! What's! Happening?!" Nozomi cried out as she grasped desperately onto Oralee's hand!

Riku then told her, "I'd say Bebuzzu's gotten impatient! We need to get out of this!"

However Cait sith then cried out, "well how're we supposed to do that ya daft snowdrop! This place ain't got no exits or doors! Or nothin'! We can't-"

"Fella's!"

Hearing this familiar call Nozomi's eyes widened as she cried out, "Mickey!?"

At once everyone looked and saw Snow, Alania, Juan and Mickey had made it to Serah and the others! But they were-

"Is that dome?!" Nozomi asked perplexed. For looking at them, everyone could see around the whole group was a huge protective shining dome, it was white in colour as it shone in this abysmal environment!

Immediately Mickey called out, "Shirma's protectin' us with her white magic! Bebuzzu can't touch us here!" At this information there was a light of hope, there was somewhere to go to in this mess!

_**BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!**_

At once the blasts of lasers poured out again and as they did everyone ducked down as the creepy music continued to pour out everywhere.

They had to get going now which Cait sith enforced as he cried out, "well ya heard Mickey mates! Let's get the heck goin'!"

At this outburst Nozomi replied to Cait sith, "you don't have to tell me twice!" Then with that everyone started to head to the safe protect dome.

Still struggling as the pull of the circle was becoming greater Nozomi was barely keeping her balance! "Hey! Whoa! Whoa!" Then suddenly all at once she was about to trip, but all at once she felt a pull on her left hand!

Looking she saw with surprise it was Riku now next to her, looking to her he gripped her hand hard and told her, "I'm not losing either of you to that monstrosity!" Then pushing on ahead he tried his best to hide away a slight red blush that was appearing on his face as he felt Nozomi's warm hand.

Nozomi hearing his words felt like blushing herself as that mysterious warm feeling entered her heart again, just what was it? However there was no time to question it as she was being pulled by Riku with Oralee following behind her to safety.

Seeing the interaction that occurred between them both Oralee smiled gently, while Cait sith on her highnesses shoulder rolled his eyes as said aloud, "these two are hopeless!" To which in turn his princess giggled amused.

Finally what seemed like forever the lot of them were now nearly at the dome! Now practically having to run Riku pulled them all forwards! Looking to both the girls he told them, "c'mon we're nearly there!"

Nodding at this Nozomi replied, "right!" Then looking back she told her friend, "c'mon Oralee!"

To which in turn the princess of Alexandra did a single firm nod.

Becoming excited as he saw them coming Juan announced, "they're nearly all here Muchacho's!"

Hearing this Hana became pleased as she said, "oh thank goodness!"

Alania agreed as she said, "yeah!" Then looking to adoptive white mage sister, she saw that she was struggling and as she did she asked her concerned, "Shirma are you all right?!"

At the question she replied doing her best not to cause worry, "yeah... yeah! I'll be fine Alania don't worry! I can..." Then she stumbled as she tried to hold her staff tightly to keep the spell up.

But quickly she was caught by Alania's arms as she told her, "Shirma! Don't push yourself!"

To which in reply the white mage told her with a struggling smile, "I'm trying!"

Alania in turn just held her a little more tightly and seeing her do this Musashi felt bad for them both, but then he heard, "c'mon fella's!"

Looking he saw Mickey next to the entrance of the dome with their commander next to him. The tall sentinel seeing their friends coming told them as they approached, "guys c'mon!"

Serah next to her fiancee watched as they got closer and they did, her fiancee reached his strong right arm out as he told them all, "reach forwards! I'll pull you all in!"

Hearing this Riku called back, "right!" With that he rushed forwards pulling the girls with him! Making one last hard push as the spinning circle was now at a ridiculous speed and so he literally had to leap and as he did finally he caught onto Snow's arm!

Seeing him do this Mickey instantly cried out, "wait to go Riku!"

Pleased at the success too, the white haired keyblader called back to him, "I've got him!" Hearing this Nozomi smiled brightly at this as did Oralee as she looked back to her.

Instantly there was cheers all around from everyone from within the dome and Ruby on Hana's shoulder told his princess, "this is great!" To which in reply she smiled happily.

Nodding at the success himself Snow smiled as he told them all, "great! Here we go!" With that he started to pull them all forwards into the safety of the dome!

Seeing what he'd done and amazed at his incredible strength Juan commented, "wow! Commander Snow you're a real hombre fuerte!"

At this comment Snow looked unsure as he replied, "uh... thanks Juan... I think?" Then at that moment he finally pulled in Riku, then quickly helping him inside along with some assistance from Mickey, Nozomi was just about to make her landing when-

_**BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!**_

Suddenly the blasts of lasers poured out again and quickly they struck the dome! Making the whole thing tremble and shake terribly! Then-

"AGGGH!" Nozomi's grip had weakened and-

"ORALEE!" The female keyblader cried out as she went to grab her back, but it was too late as she was being swept away!

Holding on tightly to his princess Cait sith cried out loudly, "YA'RE HIGHNESSS!"

Seeing her friend being taken Serah cried out, "ORALEE!" Then suddenly as she reached and grabbed her hand the pull of the circle drew her in too and quickly both girls were being dragged into the oblivion that was Bebuzzu!  
Seeing his fiancee being taken immediately Snow panicked as he shouted, "SERAH!"

This was terrible! Something had to be done! Fast! Quickly Nozomi acted as she rushed out of the dome with her wings immediatley appearing, "guys!"

Seeing her go instantly Riku shouted out, "NOZOMI!" But it was too late as she'd took off!

Struggling desperatley the two girls were being dragged closer and closer to the gravitational abyss, however Serah was determined not to let go of her friend as she told her, "just hang on! Don't let go of me!"

At once though feeling the panic and fear rising horribly Oralee responded trying to be just as strong, "I won't!"

Then suddenly as they were being drawn in closer a dark shadow descended over them both! The two looked on terrified! Even Cait sith was as he cried out seeing what this shadow was, "oh lasses!"

Nozomi flying forwards saw what it was! It was Bebuzzu's huge hairy and horrible hands! Picking both of the girls up and off the swirling ground it held them both tightly making them completely helpless!

Seeing this happen Nozomi snapped as she shouted out mad, "let them go!" With that she drew her keyblade out and aiming forwards she cried out, "FIRAGA!" With that the fiery spell blasted forwards! However the counter quickly came as it vaporised the magic spell!

_**BLAST! BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!**_

The lasers rained forwards again and as they did, in the distance within the safety of the dome Riku shouted out, "NOZOMI!"

Immediately the agile flying girl flew in and around the blasts as they came forth but as they did, she looked forwards and saw what was happening to Oralee and Serah!

Bebuzzu gazed at them both as he held them within his firm, strong and monstrous hands. As his golden and silver spinning eyes looked between the two of them, the two girls were chilled horribly from the inside out! ... it seemed the monster was trying to decide on something... then as it crookedly moved it's head, it cocked as it turned... and made it's choice!

Reaching up with it's right hand that held Serah it then opened wide it's monstrous toothy jaws, as he did this a single terrifying sentence came forth, "YUM! YUM!" With that the helpless girl was being lowered down into abyss that was Bebuzzu's throat!

Seeing what was about to happen to her friend Oralee cried out, "SERAH!"

Snow looking at this shouted out horribly panicked, "SERAH!" He was struggling badly against Riku, Juan along with Musashi and Mickey who were trying desperately to keep him in the dome! For if he went, that was it! Though everyone there could understand his grief!

Nozomi struggling badly against the beams of laser looked on horrified too as she cried out, "SERAH NO!" But there was nothing she could do!

Serah staring into the swirling vortex of darkness that was inside the monster was terrified and as she felt the grip loosen around her and gravity began to take it's toll she screamed, "AAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

_**SLASH!**_

Suddenly all at once there was silence...

"GGRROOOWWAAA!"

The hand that had once held her was cut swiftly and in moments the girl had been taken from it's terrible grasp! She'd vanished! This left Bebuzzu screaming in agony at the attack that had been dealt to him.

Everyone was dumbfounded with silence as this occurred, but Irma who'd been gazing down silently during all this along with her cohorts then cried out, "what just-"

"You have a lot of nerve causing chaos like this!"

Looking on then everyone saw someone new had appeared! With Serah now being held in her arms as she stood upon one of the heads of the laser firing penguins... she gazed at the evil sorceress with fierce and determined eyes!

Nozomi standing in the air saw with amazement a tall woman, it was clear she was strong as she stood with her friend in her arms. Like Serah she had long pink pale hair that went down her right side as some of her bangs spiked here and there. Her clothes were very military like as she stood in a white shirt like vest with an open brown coloured collar spreading outwards. Underneath she had a high collared zipped up top and on her arms were long black sleeves with blue gloves over her hands. She was also wearing a brown skirt with a red side bag of some kind that was attached to not only her middle but also her right leg, by many straps and finally she wore long dark brown boots!

Looking at her Nozomi couldn't believe who was she was seeing! Who was this person!? Who-

"Sis!"

Turning as Snow shouted this out she saw he was looking on wide eyed in shock, Nozomi repeated feeling breathless, "sis?"

Serah too was astounded at seeing her appear and as she looked to her a gentle smile appeared on her sister's face as she asked, "Lightning?"

To which she replied still smiling, "who else?" Then lowering her sister she looked to the monster who'd almost devoured her treasured family, a blade extended and came out, it was long, sharp and clearly dangerous!

Seeing the weapon at once Bebuzzu growled angrily at her and as he did this Lightning's face became stern and fierce as she spoke fiercely with her intent, "your time is up! For now..." it was time! Getting ready to launch herself into battle she then declared to the beast, "the storm is here!"


	156. Return to the Radiant Gardens Part 13

_**Chapter CLIII: On Stage, Megafire and Into The Light!  
Return To The Radiant Gardens Part XIII**_

Looking on with wide eyes as she floated in mid air with the aid of her wings upon her feet. Nozomi watched as the arriving woman known as 'Lightning' was slashing away into the hideous and monstrous face that was the demon tome Bebuzzu. The monster feeling each of her powerful and stinging blows was howling with each strike!

"RROOAARRGG! RROOAARRGG! AGRRGHH!"

Then seeing there was a moment! Lightning ran forwards and launching herself from under Bebuzzu's arms she came up from behind the monster striking him as she went! Then as he roared in pain once again she ran up along his spine and she arrived finally at his head! Immediately seeing this Lightning leaped up into the air and bringing out her right hand she summoned a huge orb of pulsating thunder!

Feeling it's power course in her palm the strong warrior aimed it and struck it straight into the creature's head making it tremble all over with fearsome electricity! Then taking advantage of the pause caused by the paralysis, Lightning took her blade again and clenching it tightly she felt her power reach it's peak as she cried out, "HHAAGGGHH!"

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRGGGG!

As Bebuzzu's roar rang out from the pain. Watching in the distance within the safe confines of the protective spell that Shirma was maintaing were all the 'Arcs' and two remaining keyblader's who were amazed... no one could say a word about the power that had been displayed!

But then Mickey broke the silence as he uttered, "wow! That girl there's really powerful!"

To which in reply next to him Riku replied, "you're telling me!"

Seeing this powerful attack occur herself, Nozomi too was mesmerised at this woman's abilities as she breathed out her astonishment in one word, "amazing..." but as she gazed on suddenly she noticed! "Look out!"

Lightning in the midst of another her blows hearing this shout, quickly turned in time to notice a shadow that had come over her! Quickly looking up she saw Bebuzzu was moving one of his heavy arms to try and make a blow with his huge clenched fist! However seeing it instantly Lightning initiated an evasive manoeuvre as she leaped out of the way!

But then-

_**CRASH!**_

"Agggh!"

The strike had unintentionally made Serah lose her balance upon the Penguin head she'd been upon as it trembled from the blow's impact!  
Seeing her fall the once calm woman in moments cried out, "Serah!?"

However-

"Gotcha!"

Blinking her eyes as she felt a hand on her right stopping her fall, Serah looked and saw with huge relief that it was Nozomi as she'd caught her in the air! Seeing her the pink haired girl heard the female keyblader say to her, "that was a close call huh?"

To which in reply amazed herself, Serah simply just smiled brightly and nodded quietly.

Lightning in the air seeing that her sister was all right felt relief wash over herself instantly, but then-

"HELLO!"

Turning quickly all three girls turned to see a very annoyed feline face as he cried out, "we're both still stuck here! Ya ninny's! Get me and me highness out of this beasties mitts this minute!"

Oralee though tired of being captive, complained to him, "Cait sith!"

However the small black and white cat annoyed even in the presence of his princes had to tell her, "no ya highness! I'm tired of ya been treated like this! And if that dumb couple don't hurry up who know's-"

But it quickly became clear the small black and white cat had spoken too soon! As quickly both he and his princess were lifted high into the air! They became worried with panic and as they were quickly Bebuzzu spoke up again, "ARGH! ANNOYING PESTS! PESTS! PESTS! PESTS!"

Hearing him say this and seeing both Oralee and Cait sith go up high, immediately Nozomi spoke aloud her thoughts, "this cant' be good!"

Then quickly as she said these words, immediately Bebuzzu's mane started to glow vibrantly all over in simultaneous colours of blue, red and yellow! Lightning seeing this and through her years of vast battle experience she knew what was going to occur as she cried out to Nozomi and Serah, "fall back!"

However Nozomi hearing this suddenly became distracted and looking to Lightning baffled she asked, "what?"

Then-

"GGRROOOWWAAA!"

Suddenly all at once as Bebuzzu let out this enormous roar, a huge eruption of ice, fire and thunder spilled from his jaws as it sprayed right in the soldier's and keyblader's direction!

Quickly Lighting had reacted as she leaped into the air! But-

"AAGGGHH!"

Quickly in a mad panic Nozomi grasping tightly onto Serah's hand was leaping here there and everywhere doing her best to not be struck by this horrible flood of elements!

"Agh! Whoa! Yah!" She cried out in a mad panic as she leaped and flew here there and everywhere!Serah still being held by her was simply quiet. Though anxious as she didn't want to distract her rescuer with her own cries of alarm and fear!

However in the distance, Cait sith was absolutely deflated seeing Nozomi running around in a panic like this and with a gloved hand under his chin he moaned, "that lass is total dunder wing!"

Seeing Nozomi struggle, the princess of Alexandra had to admit she was looking rather clumsy in the air, however thinking that this was rather harsh in theses circumstances. Oralee was about to same something when suddenly the two were being lifted further into the air!

Feeling this happen Oralee anxious asked aloud, "this is-"

"YUM! YUM!"

Suddenly both she and Cait sith were now face to face with the terrible jaws of Bebuzzu! These were opened up widely to swallow them both into the horrible vortex of darkness that was inside his very throat!

Seeing this horrific sight, immediately Cait sith shouted out loudly in panic, "oh bloomin' heck no!"

Halting as suddenly the hellish mess of fire, ice had stopped Nozomi turned and looked on with widened terrified eyes at what was about to happen to her friends.

Serah still being held by her hand then became alarmed as she cried out loudly distressed, "Oralee!"

Seeing what was about to happen to the helpless girl, Lightning gritted her teeth as she spoke with agitation, "darn!" With that she took off!

The princess herself was trembling inside at the sight of this terrible vortex! There was nothing she could do! She couldn't-

Then suddenly the grip around her was released as she was quickly going to be swallowed up whole! This was it!

"HHAAGGGHH!"

_**FLASH!**_

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRGGGG!

Suddenly at the sound of this huge bellow of pain, Oralee felt a strong grip tighten around her right wrist! Opening her eyes she saw with surprise that it was Serah's sister! Looking at she asked breathless, "Lightning!"

"Come on!" Without another word, quickly Lightning took Oralee out of the reach of Bebuzzu who continued to howl away in pain!

Nozomi once again was struck with awe at seeing Lightning's power! For look at how swiftly she'd moved! With a single slash and a powerful blast of magic she'd-

"Get it together!"

"Lightning!"

Hearing this happy call from Serah, and this commanding tone immediately snapped Nozomi out of her moment of awe! As she shook her head, she uttered confused, "huh, wha!?"

It was then quickly the winged keyblader saw that the strong female warrior had arrived in front of her! Seeing her Nozomi had no idea of what to say at all! But then-

"We've gotta retreat now!" The female solider told her fiercely!

Hearing this the winged keyblader was surprised as she repeated confused, "retreat?"

Even Cait sith couldn't believe her saying this as he told her, "what do ya mean ya gotta retreat lass!? Ya got that Bebuzzu mutt thing on the ropes! Ya could just finish him off right here!"

At the heated demands and questions that were coming from this small cat, Lightning became annoyed as she told him, "because my float spell has nearly been used up! Plus that thing is going to-"

"GGRROOOWWAAA!"

At the sound of this horrible ominous roar, everyone turned around and saw quickly Bebuzzu was swinging his huge arms left and right! As he was doing this the red orb that was tied around his neck was beginning to swell and grow! It was expanding!

Seeing this immediately the group of floating females, could all feel it's pull and one thing was for sure as Nozomi echoed out, "this can't be good!"

Then at these words immediately the dark orb glowed even more vibrantly! With it quickly a huge sound of swirling entered the air! As it did everyone could feel a huge pressuring force pulling on all of them! It was trying to drag them all in!

Seeing what it was, Cait sith spoke up, "ah...yeah, okay! Well let's-"

"Go!" Lightning spoke as she knew quickly that time was of the essence!

So instantly at this simple instruction, Nozomi replied quickly, "right!" With that the female keyblader followed after her as they both headed towards the glowing protective dome that was within that darkness!

As they all did, quickly the penguins who'd been silent and still started moving again! Immediately the lasers from their mouths started to rain forth once more!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Continuing to watch from above upon her demonic steed with Gandrake behind her, Irma had been silent during these new events. She was angered at what this 'woman' had done to her precious tome Bebuzzu! It was clear she was strong! Being able just on her own to make such viscous magical and physical attacks on him! It was a startling feat!

But now seeing not just her, but that winged brat and the other two sacrifices flyaway made her smile sinisterly as she said aloud, "... look at them flee! Pathetic... they still don't know it yet do they?"

Gandrake behind her, having been completely silent up to this point. For he too had been amazed by Lightning's incredible power, but hearing Irma's statement made him baffled as he started to ask, "what're you-"

"Lady Irma!? Lady Irma!?"

Suddenly one little voice spoke up before he could make his question! Looking up annoyed he saw that it was Peekaboo calling. Still riding his demonic steed with Greeble and Volg behind him, they all rode up alongside their mistress as quickly the pink chubby chocobo spoke up again, "what're we gonna do!? Those twits are runnin'!? What do you wanna us to do!?"

Hearing the panic in his fellow accomplices voice made Greeble think that he was overreacting a little too much but he had to add, "yes uh? Lady Irma, what would you have of us? I believe I could cook up a scheme that would facilitate in you-"

"You don't have to cook up a thing!" Irma replied as she looked at him with a rather confident and dark smile.

Seeing this froze the peppermint chocobo in moments with unease, however behind him Volg couldn't sense that Irma had something planned and so he asked, "have you got something arranged my lady?"

At this question from her most loyal of associates, Irma simply continued to smile as she replied, "something along those lines...' then turning her head she saw that those fools had all made it to the confines of that garish white dome. As they did she decided to say on a whimsical note, "and since I'm feeling so... generous! I'll have to give them all a little enlightening!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Serah!" Quickly being scooped up, the pink haired girl felt her fiancee Snow wrap his arms around her as Nozomi and she had finally arrived back in the safety of the protection dome.

Feeling this, Serah was so glad she was with him again! Holding him just as urgently she spoke his name, "Snow..."

Looking at them both from behind Nozomi couldn't help but smile as she said, "awww... that's so wonderful!"

"Hmph!" Hearing this grumpy tone, Nozomi turned to see that it was Lightning as she uttered with her arms folded, "I'll never know what she sees that in that idiot!"

Standing beside her Oralee couldn't help but feel awkward as she smiled, she'd been witness to this many times before! Nozomi on the other hand not understanding why Lightning was so annoyed tilted her head to the side curious with a slight frown in her brow.

But then-

"Nozomi!"

Quickly turning the female keyblader saw Mickey and Riku run over to her, as they both did she replied with a happy smile, "guys!"

Seeing her quickly Riku worried asked her, "are you okay Nozomi?"

Mickey too pitched in his own concerned questions, "yeah! Bebuzzu didn't get ya did he or-"

Immediately Nozomi shook her head as she told them both, "guys I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't worry about me! I'm just glad to be back here with everyone!"

Hearing her say this made both her fellow keybladers feel relief, Mickey then first breathed this out as he told her, "that's good to know!"

Nozomi nodded at this but Riku had to speak up as he almost said exasperatedly, "you know you take way too many risks!"

At this comment Nozomi looking to her fellow keyblader was about to make a reply with a slight frown, when suddenly walking over Juan spoke up putting a hand onto his shoulder, "you got that right Riku amigo!" Then turning his attention to her the gunner 'Arc' continued,"Miss Nozomi señorita! You were flying into the the jaws of death! I can't tell if you're trying to be a héroe or a engañar!"

Nozomi getting the gist of what Juan was saying, became a little annoyed at being criticized for her actions, in reply she just simply spelled out her intentions, "well I had to do something back there! I mean anyone would go out of their way to save a friend wouldn't they?!"

"And you did a good job!"

Everyone turning at this voice, they all looked to see who'd said this one sentence, it was Alania. With her hands on her hips she told the keyblader proudly, "I would have done the same thing if I was in yours shoes!"

To which adding in reply, walking over with his arms folded behind his head Musashi too spoke up, "yeah totally dude! Ditto on that!"

Hearing this Nozomi was happy to hear this support from them both as she smiled happily as she replied, "thanks guys!"

But then looking behind them both she saw another couple of people coming over, it was Hana and Oralee. Looking at them both Nozomi heard the honey blonde girl say, "I'm just so glad we're all here together and well! It's been such a nightmare!" Ruby flying over her shoulder nodded his answer with a smile on his beak.

The princess of Alexandra next to her replied with a smile on her face, "yes I agree! It's been very tiring!"

Hearing his highness say this, Cait sith on her shoulder replied, "ya got that right yer highness!"

Nozomi looking to her friend as she walked over remembered earlier on when her grip had ceased and she'd nearly!

Oralee in the meantime nodding to Cait sith's question, turned and looked to the maid dressed keyblader and saw the sad look on her face. As she did she became concerned and looking on she watched as her friend approached her. She then came to a standstill and as she did, she asked her, "Nozomi?"

Turning her head to look up to her the female keyblader spoke up, "Oralee I-"

_**BLAST!**_

Suddenly another huge laser blasted forth and struck the dome! This made the whole thing tremble and shake! As did everyone fell to their knees in panic! Even Serah and Snow were now on the ground along with Lightning as she looked on with fierce eyes. Juan though still trying his best to stand on his feet shook around like a bumble ball as he cried out, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ughh!"

In the back behind everyone still maintaining the shielding dome as best she could, Shirma was tightly holding onto her magical staff! However she was on her last ounces of strength and she knew it!

_**BLAST!**_

"AAGGGHHH!"

Immediately the poor white mage collapsed onto her knees! However she was was still determined to hold onto her staff! She couldn't let her friends fall victim to this monster!  
Hearing her cry immediately Alania reacted as she cried out, "Shirma!?" Quickly with that she ran to her side and as she did she held her by her shoulders as she told her trying to boost her with a share of her power, "hang on! This'll cease soon! You'll be all right you'll-

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

At the sound of this terrible maniacal laughter, immediately everyone turned around and saw the one who'd led them all into this terrible mess! Angered as she looked up at her Nozomi breathed out angrily, "Irma!?"

Delighted at hearing her name being mentioned the terrible sorceress of darkness replied with a sinister smirk on her face, "in the flesh!" Then seeing that she'd got the attention of her helpless prey she asked them all, "I bet you've got no idea what's gonna happen to you do you!?"

Annoyed by this witch Cait sith immediately shouted back to her, "oh like a bath of lasers or maybe a gigantic 100ft cactuar comin' out of the air!?"

At this complaining question and after finally getting his bearings, Juan's ears perked up as he looked around and asked, "a cactuar? Where!?" With that he looked left and right for the green bouncy creature.

Nozomi though on the ground asked aloud puzzled,"a cactuar?"

Irma hearing this suggestion though had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea as she told the small cat, "don't tempt me kitty!"

However Snow holding Serah close to him demanded of the sorceress, "what do you want Irma!?"

Once again hearing this pathetic angry demanding tone, Irma smiled all the more as she replied and told the so called commander, "mmm... well I have some good news for you! You're at the final stage!"

At this announcement Riku asked looking at her with annoyed uncertainty, "final stage?"

Seeing he'd got it Irma replied, "correct! You came against me and my cast, got your so-called little princess back!"

Cait sith complained loudly at this comment, "hey!"

Ignoring him though Irma continued, "you've even managed to face and survive Bebuzzu himself! But now..."

"GGRROOOWWAAA!"

At this terrifying roar, everyone turned and saw that the red glowing red orb that was once around Bebuzzu's neck had come away and it was even bigger! It was growing outwards! It looked like a swarming black hole! Looking at it now it even had a darker colour in it's centre which was a throbbing in a electrified charge of violet! Looking at this ominous sight, it was clear that this was not good!

However unlike the rest of her friends, Shirma was feeling the true terrible dark pressuring impact from this evil growing presence! It was pulling against her and it was weakening her power all the more! It was getting unbearable!

Alania looked to her truly sick with worry as she saw her struggle, "Shirma!?"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

At this sound of laughter Alania looked at Irma really aggravated and as she did, she heard the sorceress say, "oh that never gets old..." but then turning her gaze back down to all her quarry, she decided to reveal their final fate, "and now all of you... will be sucked into the void of darkness!"

Everyone listening to this knew without having to be given an explanation that this was terrible dooming news! Irma seeing the alarmed and scared look on everyone's face was further delighted and as she began to move to safety she finished as she rode away, "enjoy your lasts moments of living! Oh and have a fun time forever twisting within the void!"

Then as she said that last sentence the dark pressuring red and quickly purple turning entry to the void was continuing to pulsate with fierce electricity! It was continuing it's growth getting bigger and bigger as grew out to swallow them and their safety dome!

Looking at this horrible thing immediately Riku was the first to speak up, for he knew what this meant for them all if they entered the hellish confines of that void! "We've got to stop that thing now!"

Immediately getting up while gently detaching Serah from himself, the commander of the 'Arcs' replied, "you don't have to tell me twice!"

Instantly feeling pumped Nozomi agreed as she said, "yeah! C'mon guys let's-"

_**BLAST! BLAST!**_ _**BLAST! BLAST!**_

However quickly once again the lasers of the penguins began to rain out and as they did they quickly struck the dome again! This deadly barrage adding more to the pressure that Shirma was feeling made her go to breaking point! "Aggggh!" With that she collapsed fully as she was practically near to fainting!

Catching her though quickly as the dome started to waver Alania cried out worried, "Shirma!?" With that she quickly took hold of her wand in her own hand as her adoptive sister continued to hold it too. As she did this she made power enter the dome allowing it to be kept up! Relieved as she did this, she turned to her friend as she told her, "Shirma! Please stay with us you have to!"

Seeing the damage they were being rained with Lightning breathed out angrily high with agitation, "damn it!" Then looking at the monster and it's growing dark void along with its laser firing penguins, she summed up what it was doing in one sentence "defensive measures!"

Hearing this Nozomi looked up and seeing the growing void and lasers herself, she saw outside the confines of their safety dome it was literally a living hell as a battlefield! For with the barrage of lasers and the growing void. Along with the clear threat of Bebuzzu's fire, ice and thunder breath, not to mention his long strong arms ready to swat them all out like flies...

"What're we supposed to do!?" Hana breathed out in terror at the horrible sight that was before them all!

"I don't know Hanahime!... What can we all do against all that!" The small cried out as he held on tightly to her with his wings.  
At this question no one could say anymore than what Ruby had... but then Cait sith spoke up aggravated with not just stress but frustration as he cried out, "well I don't know what we're all supposed to do dummies! But someone better think of somethin'!? I don't wanna be sucked into a plug hole of darkness!"

Then quickly Mickey latched on this as he cried out, "that's it!?"

Hearing him Juan who was looking on with wide eyes at what was going on turned back to the mouse king as he asked him puzzled, "what's what Mickey amigo?"

At this question immediately Mickey gave his answer not just to the gunner but to everyone standing there, "we all gotta plan out an attack! A fierce speedy one that'll take Bebuzzu and those bullies out in one shot!"

Immediately hearing this despite the horrible situation they were all in, immediately Musashi replied, "cool! That sounds an awesome idea Mickey dude!"

With this possible light in the darkness being given to him, Snow replied quickly with a smile coming to his face, "yeah! Besides isn't always that the hero comes fighting back at the brink of death!?"

Knowing this was a good idea herself Lightning though couldn't help but be sarcastic as she made her own reply, "too bad there isn't one standing here."

At this response Snow felt stung inside as he replied, "yeowch!" Then turning to her he complained, "hey sis!"

However ignoring this whinging tone Lightning turned her attentions to Mickey as she told him "so let's begin brainstorming this possible plan of attack!"

In response knowing the strength of her resolve along with the others, Mickey simply nodded to her as he replied, "okay!" Then looking to the other's he told them, "let's begin the discussion fella's!"

To which everyone nodded in reply to him and quickly they gathered together as they surrounded Alania and Shirma so they could both listen into what the plan was going to be!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Watching from above along with her cohorts, Irma was silent as were all of they were. For since she'd made her announcement all of her prey who were inside that dwindling dome had all but been silent... seeing this she uttered with a keen smile, "looks like they're all silently and willingly going into death!"

However Gandrake still sitting behind her wasn't so sure... but what reason did he have to doubt the most obvious conclusion? For with all those lasers pouring out, the growing void of darkness, along with terrible power of Bebuzzu himself. Along with all of them, why should he be in doubt? But knowing it might result in something worse later he decided to voice himself, "don't be so sure Irma."

Hearing this from her samurai, immediately the sorceress of darkness paused as she asked, "what did you say?"

Once again Gandrake told her with his arms folded, "I said don't be so sure."

At this repeated response Irma felt like laughing as she replied, "pfft! Are you an idiot! Do you not see what they're in right now!? Those fools haven't gotta a chance! They'll be-"

"I already know that!" Gandrake told her as he interrupted her.

Turning to look at him fully, Irma was further angered however before she could argue Gandrake made his explanations, "I know their situation is bleak, with the raining lasers, the void and with Bebuzzu present down there, no normal person would stand a chance!"

Hearing this Irma replied straight back thinking this was nothing new, "duh! Like that's totally obvious! Those guys are all gonna-"

"If they were normal!" Gandrake reiterated for her as he interrupted and as she became quiet again he told her straight, "but they're not... I've tasted just a small ounce of their strength just as you have!... Do not forget!"

At the serious tone he used to talk to her, Irma was silent her anger completely gone as she remembered the thrashing she'd received from Nozomi. Annoyed at the memory of that brat punching her, the dark sorceress became further annoyed at Gandrake as she said with spite, "wise guy!"

Flying overhead Peekaboo, Greeble and Volg had heard the entire conversation and as they did, it was the pink main rider who spoke up, "hey! Fancy Gandrake talkin' to Irma like that!"

Greeble though he often disagreed with his chubby accomplice, he for once had to agree as he said, "yeah I know! He won't be good with her for a whole week!" Then tapping his calculator he made some quick calculations and then added, "no! Maybe not even two!"

Meanwhile though as Peekaboo and Greeble had this little discussion amongst themselves, Volg turned himself around as he gazed back upon the shining protective dome... as he did he wondered to himself quietly, 'just what is that rabble doing down there?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

At last the discussions between everyone had ended and as they did, Snow was grinning from ear to ear as he said, "wow! I'd say that plan's perfect! They'll never know what hit 'em!"

Nodding feeling just as enthusiastic Musashi replied, "totally Snow dude!" With that the samurai brought out his right fist and as he did, his commander returned the gesture as he punched his own fist into it.

Mickey watching both of the 'Arcs' do this was glad... but-

"Yeah muchacho's I can't wait to get this party started! " Juan announced as he brought out his pistols with a huge grin on his face. Then as Poncho floated over his shoulder he announced, "cause with a batta bing and a batta boom! We'll bring 'em all crashin' down!" Then turning to his small pink axolotl pal he asked him, "right Poncho?!" However there was only silence in reply as the small floating pink lizard continued to look on blankly.

Expecting as much as there was silence in the air, Nozomi had awkward smile on her face, "heh heh.."

"You're missing something though!" Lightning spoke up as she had her arms folded looking at the whole group with an absolute seriousness in her eyes.

At once the three enthusiastic 'Arcs' stopped in their tracks and after a moment of confused silence Juan asked her, "missed?... What have we missed Lightning señorita?"

"It's the lasers!" It was Riku's turn now to give the explanations, "with them continuing to rain out outside of this dome... there's no way any of us we'll get through that barrage!... No matter how fast some of us are... even with hastes spells there's no guarantee!"

It was then everyone became silent again and as they did-

_**BLAST! BLAST!**_ _**BLAST! BLAST!**_

As the terrible blasts rained forth again, that horrible sensation of impending doom came forth over everyone again as the blows made everyone's legs tremble!

"Aggh!" The female white mage cried out again as the dark pressure hit her once again!

"Shirma!" Alania cried out sick with worry as she did her best to try and help her with the protecting spell!

Seeing this, it was awful! Everyone... then turning saw that terrible void was getting bigger and bigger still! At this rate-

Oralee looking at the terrible pressure everyone was under made her feel terrible... but she had an idea, turning to Serah she saw her friend had already turned her gaze to her too. They nodded to each other quietly and looking to her dear friend she told him, "Cait sith, could you please leave me be for a moment?"

Hearing her the small black and white cat was confused at this as he asked, "why ya're highness? Why do ya-!?"

"I need to speak with Serah..." then seeing the concerned look in his eyes she told him, "please Cait sith!"

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes how could he refuse? So though he didn't like it, he let his highness do as she wished as he launched himself forwards and made into onto Nozomi's head. The keyblader feeling him looked up for a moment but then she turned her gaze back to the others, for she and them had to think of something!

Oralee nodded to him as he did this with a smile and with that she turned to Serah who'd come to her. With that the two of them began their discussions and as they did Cait sith decided to make some demands as he turned to the discussing group, "So how're ya supposed to do this then lads!?"

Nozomi annoyed responded to Cait sith, "we don't know Cait sith!? That's why we're having this talk in the first place!"

Seeing she was back talking to him, the small black and white feline was getting further agitated as he then made another demand, "well think of somethin' faster then ya absent minded banshee!"

Annoyed at this immediately Nozomi told him, "oh just quit it you impatient animal! You're just making everyone be more on edge! You really-"

Then the arguing commenced between both feline and female! Everyone was left to look on with awkwardness and exasperation... however Lightning curious had to ask the mouse king, "is this something that occurs regularly between those two?"

In response to her question Mickey laughed awkwardly as he told her, "uh... I'm afraid to tell ya the answer is yeah..."

Lightning hearing this answer looking at the arguing cat and girl simply raised an eyebrow and as she did this, Riku put his hand to his forehead as he breathed out, "those idiots!"

However something had been settled and as Oralee and Serah finished their quick talk, they nodded their heads firmly to each other. Turning around and seeing the odd scene that was going on between the once brainstorming group, Oralee coughed into her hand and called out loudly, "everyone! Can we have your attention please!?"

At once hearing this gentle call and request, everyone quickly turned their attentions to both the girls! Even Cait sith who busy pulling at Nozomi's hair who in turn was pulling his tail trying to make him stop heard them. The small black and white cat asked puzzled, "yer highness?"

With him asking that, Nozomi finally felt him let go of her hair and as he did she in turn released his tail. Doing that she said annoyed, "it's about time! Geez! I wish he wouldn't-"

"Guys!" At once Serah spoke up stopping Nozomi in mid speech and as she did, the pink haired girl informed everyone, "me and Oralee have an idea... it should sort out the problem with the lasers!"

Hearing this everyone was surprised! What could they have thought of to stop that horrible barrage?

However not one for questions at that moment Musashi told them, "well lay it on us! We ain't exactly got time here have we?"

Nodding at this answer Serah replied, "yeah I know it's-"

"Wait!" Lightning spoke as she interrupted her.

Looking to her sister as did Oralee, everyone then heard Lightning ask, "this idea you have... you're not gonna put yourself at risk in this are you Serah?"

Hearing the concern in her older sister's voice, Serah couldn't help but smile and quickly in turn she shook her head. As she did she told her, "no I don't think so... so don't worry sis!"

Oralee agreeing with her nodded her head and holding her hand she also told her, "yeah! I'll be by her side during it! So I can assure you, Serah will be fine!"

Hearing her friend say this and knowing her and reassuring nature along with her reliability... she knew she could trust her words, "all right then...I'll trust you to your word!"

In response Oralee gently smiled and looking on Nozomi was quiet with curiosity, what had her two friends thought of? Then as that single question crossed her mind, Serah smiled as she began to speak, "to deal with those lasers we'll both..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Overhead continuing to float upon her steed with Gandrake, Irma watched the dome... there still hadn't been any movement! Then turning her head she looked back to Bebuzzu, the swirling void of darkness was almost at it's peak! Smiling at it's progress Irma turned her face back down to the dome, she then smiled malevolently she spoke her thoughts, "those fools are doomed!"

Seeing her smiling away like this though, Gandrake had learned from his past mistake he wasn't going to let pride and arrogance blind him again! Looking down to the dome himself he had to think to himself, 'those guys wouldn't just lay down and die!... Would they?'

Then suddenly-

_**EXPLODE! **_

This startled everyone in moments, Peekaboo was the first to cry out, "hey what the heck was-!?"

The dark sorceress blinded by the sudden fiery explosion, cried out herself, "what is-"

"YIPPIE KAI YAY!"

Hearing this yell, everyone looked down and as they did. Gandrake spoke his mind once more as he said again, "as I said... they're not normal!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Having thrown one of Poncho's bombs from the doorway of the protective dome, the gunner 'Arc' smiled to the monstrosity as he had made the barrage of lasers cease for a moment!

The twisted book monster himself even seemed to be surprised as he crooked his head to the side while his six silver and gold eyes swirled in their sockets to concentrate on the gunner. Juan though pleased he was able to get the monster's attention then shouted out loudly, "got ya're attention my caballo de pesadilla, Bebuzzu!?"

There was something that escaped the beasts throat that sounded almost like a growl, "HRRRGGGGHHH..."

As Juan heard it he only smiled more as he then proclaimed, "good to know!" Stepping to the side he announced, "now allow me to introduce for the first time anywhere! Ya're wonderful performers for tonight! The maravilloso and estupendo señorita's of the 'Arcs' Oralee and Serah!"

Then at once suddenly the dome bloomed open like a flower and as it did both girls stood in the centre of it! As they did they smiled and holding one another with their right hands, the two of them began to sing out loudly for all to hear!

"_Oh! I feel I can fly! _

_Won't you see me try!_

_High up way in the sky!"_

As both of their voices came forth, immediately the creepy music that had surrounded Bebuzzu had all but been replaced by their amazing song! Everything seemed to come to a standstill as the two songstresses performance had begun!

"_Why don't we make your heart feel so light?_

_For now it is just so right! _

_Cause we know you're in a jam!_

_That's why we're here to make your cares!"_

As the penguin's who surrounded Bebuzzu listened to this song and had stopped firing their lasers, all of them were beginning to sway back and forth as though they were drowsy somehow? Looking at this as it was happening Irma couldn't believe it! Looking she asked, "they can't be-"

"_Take Flight!" _

In an instant as that one line came out, a wave of light blue magic streamed forth from both singing girls and instantly as hit the penguins, all four toppled over left and right like pins in a bowling alley! They were all snoring deep in the recesses of sleep!

Seeing this happen immediately Irma was outraged as she cried out mad, "Hey!?"

Both girls were giggling to themselves in happiness that the idea had worked! They then continued as the next part of the song came forth!

"_For today was just so grey!_

_But now we're here to make it straight!_

_When we fly we'll make the sun shine bright!_

A those words came forth everyone within the other depths of the dome was ready! All their hands were gripped with determination and resolve!

"_So just know! _

_We'll all shine in the light!"_

Then suddenly as these words came forth, Hana appeared and reaching into her brown satchel bag she brought out her drawstring bag! Seeing her take it out instantly Ruby flew down and taking it in his beak he flew up high! As he did this Hana threw a series of flowers and seeds forward and in another moment as she spun, Ruby flew over and throwing the small bag forwards a huge wave of glittering golden dust spread everywhere!

It glittered as it covered the entire swirling kaleidoscopic coloured ground! Then instantly a huge net of weaving flowers and vines emerged! It grew above the ground creating a sparkling and glittery, flowering webbed floor!

Seeing it was was ready the gardener of the 'Arcs' turned around with a confident smile as she told everyone, "guys it's ready go now!"

Ruby landing on her shoulder again as she knelt down to keep the pixie dust up called out too, "yeah! Teach those guys a lesson!"

At these words the king instantly made his reply! "Let's go fella's!" With that at once the attack proceeded as the 'Arcs' and keybladers rushed forth to take down Bebuzzu!

As they all ran forwards Snow couldn't believe what had just happened! Turning to Musashi he couldn't help but joke, "who'd know we'd have a hand with flower power!"

"Yeah totally Snow dude!" Musashi smiled in reply!

As the two 'Arcs' said this, it was then that Bebuzzu started to turn it's twisting eyes to the approaching pests!

"GGRROOOWWAAA!"

Seeing they'd got his attention it was then that Snow looked behind as he cried out, "Juan! Your cue go!"

Saluting to him with his pistol Juan replied quickly, "aye! Aye! Commander!" Then with that instantly Juan brought out both of his pistols and quickly he ran forwards. Standing in front of Hana he aimed and concentrated his fire power upon the void of darkness!

However these shots were different from the ones he'd fired before! These were illuminating with lilac energy and as they struck the vortex it flashed violently making it twist and contract backwards! Seeing his blows were working he beamed as he said, "wow! These Dimension Swat Bullets from Mobius are awesome! I'll have to sneak into that egg head's laboratory more often!"

"GGRROOOWWAAA!"

Seeing that Bebuzzu was reacting Riku shouted back, "Juan!?"

Snapping back out of his moment of nostalgia the gunner turned back! Then snapping back to attention he cried out, "ah right!" With that he began firing again making the void contract more!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Seeing the attack that was commencing Irma couldn't believe it! "What're they!? Those flowers! Those-"

Then seeing the bulleted attacks that Juan was raining out, she saw the void contract backwards! She became infuriated, "oh they're not winning this!?" Then turning to her accomplices she ordered them, "we're getting down there! We'll have those pests smeared across the wall!"

Immediately Greeble was the first to concur as he cried out, "happy to do so lady Irma!"

Peekaboo then nodded enthusiastically while Volg simply looked on quietly with his arms folded...

Then as they started to dive down, Juan already knew inside that her anger was getting the better of her! But even he had to admit, he wanted to have another crack at that white haired keyblader!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Racing forwards with his keyblade in his gloved hand ready, Mickey looked to his left and as he did he called out to his running comrades, "fella's you know the plan right!?"

At his call Snow simply replied with a silent thumbs up! As did Musashi who also did the same gesture!

Smiling at this Mickey then turned to Riku who was running with him and as he did he asked, "Riku you ready!?"

Instantly he nodded as he told the mouse king, "yes your majesty!"

Nodding himself Mickey then replied, "good!" For looking up he saw what they were going to encounter next, "here they come!"

Immediately descending down Irma shouted loudly highly agitated, "you pests!" With that she threw a sphere of crackling dark energy at both him and Riku! Quickly as this came both keybladers evaded as the attack missed them!

Seeing that her attack had missed irritated Irma all the more and finally she'd had enough! "I'll have to deal with this myself!" With that she quickly moved her right hand and from out of a cloud darkness, her red steel and sharp axe emerged! Taking it's wooden beam into her hands she leaped from her steed and immediately running to both keybladers who looked at her with shocked eyes she moved in to strike!

Seeing her coming quickly Mickey reacted as he countered with his keyblade stopping her attack in it's tracks!

Riku turning as he ran past him cried out, "Mickey!?"

"Just keep going!" He told his friend and with that the king went to duel away with Irma!

Nodding at this order Riku continued to run on forwards to get to his target! But-

"Not so fast!"

Suddenly Riku was stopped in his tracks! His keyblade was once again in dead lock with Gandrake's! Sparks flew left and right as their blades collided, looking at him highly agitated he heard the dark samurai say to him, "I'm not finished with you!" With that the two warriors once again began to duel one another!

Seeing the others were engaged with the two dark ring leaders, Snow looked to Musashi as he told him, "looks like it's up to you and me comrade!"

Nodding at this response instantly Musashi replied, "right on Snow!"

Smiling as he heard this the commander turned his attention to his target!

_**BLAST!  
**_

Suddenly a blast of surging magic came out of nowhere! Quickly at once both he and his pal jumped back! Looking up it was then both 'Arcs' saw that there was now a herd of nightmare steeds blocking their path!

Seeing all these beasts Musashi was shocked just as his comander was as he cried out, "where'd all those things come from!? Who-"

Then suddenly arriving from above, Greeble Peekaboo and Volg came upon their own steed and as they did, now taking the initiative the dark red coloured chocobo had taken the initiative as he was the one riding in front! Looking down at the shocked 'Arcs' the two of them then heard him say angrily, "you're not going anywhere!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

As Oralee and Serah continued to sing away and Hana maintained her pixie dust flowery netting, along with Juan firing away with his dimension bullets. Alania was still nursing Shirma as she held her in her arms, since the attack had commenced her pain had eased considerably which was a huge relief!

Cait sith having remained behind stood next to his princess and her friend in case a quick protect spell was needed! Looking to Alania he asked her, "how's she doin there lass?"

Hearing the small cat the summoner 'Arc' told her, "better now, much better!" For as she held her she could see her dear friend and sister was getting her strength back!

Shirma smiled up to her as she felt her caring touch and said, "I'm okay Alania you don't have to worry about me anymore."

Hearing her though she wasn't convinced as she asked, "are you sure you don't want me to-"

"Señorita's!"

Suddenly distracting both white mage and summoner, along with the small cat. They all looked to Juan who called out again as he was beginning to get nervous, "I'm running out of my swat ammo! I won't be to hold this void thing back for much longer!"

Hearing this immediately both girls became high on alert, as they did Shirma asked, "aren't the others at the target yet!?"

"They've all run into road blocks!"Juan replied as he let out another big shot again!

Hearing this as she looked into the distance herself, Alania saw what Juan was talking about as they were all caught out by the sorceress, the dark samurai and those irritating chocobo's!

Hana seeing them fight too spoke up, "at this rate they won't get through in time!"

Ruby was getting nervous again as he told his princess, "this isn't good Hanahime!"

Knowing this made Alania's blood boil! Shirma could feel it as she felt her hand tighten around her shoulder! Feeling this she looked to her and after a moment she told her,"Alania you've got to help them!"

Forgetting her anger for a moment Alania looked to her as she had to object, "but I can't leave you like this I-"

"I'll be fine! Just go! I can maintain the dome now! But they won't make it without you!" Then smiling to her she told her further, "besides you're the 'Arcs' mother aren't you!? You gotta take care of everyone!"

Hearing this rather... new title, Alania was embarrassed but after a moment hearing the resolve in Shirma's voice...she gently let her go and walking away from her. She faced the battle ahead and made her reply, " don't give me a reason to lecture you when I get back!" With that she quickly took out her own wand and as she did she began to summon her most powerful beast!

In the meantime watching them both Nozomi standing next to Lightning asked her, "don't you think we should go now? We-"

"No!" The strong warrior told her strictly, "it's not time yet..." then looking down to the young girl she could see that she was fidgeting. So she told her, "I know you want to help... and we will! Just be patient..." with that she turned her gaze back to the battle ahead.

At this Cait sith spoke up as he told her, "well I'm losing enough patience for the whole group of us Lightning lass! I want this over with!"

Agreeing for once the calm female solider told him, "you're not the only one!"

Nozomi hearing her say this looked to the strong warrior and turning her own head back she became quiet as she hoped she and Lightning could help them all soon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Still running along side one another Riku continued to strike into Gandrake's blade, as he did he looked at him with agitation! This young man had calmed his arrogance and he was serious and he in turn was returning the sentiment!

Then turning to the side he saw that Musashi and Snow were still struggling badly against the herd of demonic steeds! They weren't get any closer to their targeted destination since they were all being rushed at with sharp hooves and blasts of dark magic from above! Then looking back he saw that Juan was beginning to run out of his special ammo! They were running out of the time as he saw that the void was beginning to regain it's size along with it's strong gravitational pull!

Looking to Musashi and Snow he whispered aloud, "guys! Please you got to hurry up!"

Then as he said this it was suddenly that Irma and Mickey went past him! Looking to him he cried out, "your majesty!" With that he tried to approach them!

However seeing the worried look in his eyes as he swung around and into him again, stopping him in his tracks Gandrake told him, "not happening!"

In the meantime with that as the two of them continued to duel away, Mickey was busy trying to keep the practically berserk eyed Irma from landing a blow on him! She smashed into his keyblade over and over and over again! She was giving him no chance to strike back!

As she kept going she cried out repeatedly, "take this! And this! And this! And this!"

Then turning the mouse king went to defend again and as he did the dark sorceress loomed over him and making him feel chilled from the inside out she breathed out almost mad and deranged, "I'll send you oblivion!"

Mickey hearing her say this could think of nothing to reply!

_**BLAST!**_

Suddenly at the sound of this powerful and magical blow! Everyone turned around in shock and as they all did there was a huge shout! "YAAAAAHHHHH!"

Looking on at once everyone saw the dark steed that held, Volg Greeble and Peekaboo and as it did the lot of them were charring with soot and coughing out smoke! Annoyed at this at once Volg shouted out mad, "why you interfering-"

_**BLAST!**_

The dark red chocobo was quickly shut up as another powerful blast of blue white fire was unleashed! This surge of power immediately destroyed a huge row of dark steeds the three chocobo's had summoned!

Turning her head at the sound of this deafening blast Irma turned wide eyed as she asked, "what was-"

Then Mickey took his chance as he sent a blast at her making her somersault backwards, "the fight's only just startin'!" With that he engaged the dark sorceress again! Just as Riku once more kept Gandrake occupied.

Looking on themselves both Musashi and Snow were astounded, for riding on her new summoned beast Alania had come to the rescue! However this summon was vastly different to the previous ones she'd called before! It was a huge dragon like creature! It had pink and orange feather like wings that also seemed to be scale like at the same time! It's long golden claws contracted as it turned his head with it's pale white eyes gazing down upon it's prey. It was clearly mad!

Then reflecting the most rage as she hung onto the golden chains that made it's reins, Alania told the lot of them, "I'm furious with you all!"

At this shout Bahamut roared loudly! As it did quickly the three chocobo's instantly knew this was not good! So as they began to run, blue flames started emanating from Bahamut's mouth!

As it did instantly the enraged summoner pointed her staff forwards as she shouted out, "blast them all!" With that Bahamut let his fire fall forth as his master shouted mad, "MEGAFIRE!" Quickly at once more shouts of pain rang out from the three terrified chocobo's as more of the nightmare steeds were blasted out of the way!

Seeing her being so angry made both Musashi and Snow feel on edge! As he watched her burning her way through their foes like a mad flamethrower, the commander of the 'Arcs' whispered to his pal, "remind me to never to get on her bad side!"

In reply Musashi simply nodded as he told him, "ye, yeah!"

"Guys!" Quickly snapping them to attention Alania turned her head as she told them both, "get going now! The ways clear for you!"

Hearing this quickly both 'Arcs' saw it to be true and at once knowing this was their chance, they quickly started to run but as they past her, Musashi yelled out to her, "thanks to ya Alania!" The proud summoner simply nodded in reply! With that she proceeded with continuing her pest control!

Running forwards both Musashi and Snow were getting closer and closer to Bebuzzu! Seeing this at once the keen samurai told his commander, "we're nearly there dude!"

Snow nodding told him, "yeah! Let's do it Musashi!"

Then at these words Bebuzzu turned it's attentions to the two approaching warriors and as he did, he quickly opened his enormous jaws as he started to try and engulf them all with his own elemental fire!

Seeing it quickly coming, Snow acted and taking on his role as the Sentinel he brought his fists in front of him as he braced himself! At once the fire struck him! However in his guard role he hardly felt it and as it quickly ceased he beamed up to the monster proudly, "not today!"

Clearly irritated at once Bebuzzu went to strike him with one of it's huge fists! However quickly acting himself Musashi jumped straight in as he grabbed his katana and cut into the beast making it retract backwards! It immediately howled in pain!

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRGGGG!

Then taking advantage of this painful moment, Musashi summoned his most powerful weapon in his arsenal and as he drew it out with a single strong swing it's magical blue power flowed forth, he shouted out loudly, "GREAT OAR MEALSTROM!"

Quickly then at once this powerful strike hit Bebuzzu! This made him step backwards from the first blow, then another step as another blow struck him and back another step with another strike! Taking this opportunity Snow then struck the demon tome with a powerful glowing punch of his own! Right in his jaw!

This made Bebuzzu's head look upwards and at once taking their awaited chance both Musashi and him struck the monster simultaneously in the stomach! Then with all their might they held Bebuzzu back keeping him away from the void of darkness!

At once seeing it was time as he and his partner held the monster back, Snow turned his head around and shouted out with all his might, "JUAN LET IT RIP!"

In the distance hearing this loud shout, the gunner quickly regained his confidence as he cried out, "Way to go muchcacho's!" Then thinking to himself he said, '_I was almost at my last bullet!' _

Turning his full attentions to the void, his confidence soared and helped him reach his limit break in moments! "Ah cha! Cha! Cha!" As his guns flamed and joined together as one creating his 'Boomstick' he aimed it and immediately he fired it as he shouted out loudly as he did a dramatic spin, "BOOMYA!"

_**BLAST!**_

At once the void reacted against this ammo and as it did, it seemed to turn inside out! And there quickly everyone could see something emerge! It was huge and purple in colour as it sparked with dark energy all over! It was almost throbbing like a heart!

_**It was time! **_

"Let's go!" Lighting spoke as she looked to Nozomi with fierce determination!

Nodding Nozomi then replied to her, "right!"

"At last!" Cait sith cried out relieved with a punch to the air!

With that the two of them ran forwards and as they past Serah and Oralee who continued to sing away, Nozomi nodded to them both and in turn not breaking their melody the two did the same to her! Instantly in moments Lightning and her took off into the air!

Then the strong female soldier taking this moment put her hand to her chest and in moments a glowing pink gemstone shaped like a rose emerged! As it did she whispered it's name, "Odin! Gestalt mode!" Then striking it with her sword in moments a huge summoning circle came forth! It seemed to bloom like a flower and as it did something was beginning to emerge!

Still fighting in the distance against Mickey, Irma suddenly felt the radiance of this light, turning around alarmed her eyes widened as she cried out, "that is!?"

Nozomi was amazed at this sight! Then turning to her Lightning told her "we'll do this together!"

"Right!" Nozomi replied as she gripped her keyblade tightly!

As she did in moments something quickly emerged from the swirling depths of the summoning circle as a mystical neigh rang out! Then before she could blink Nozomi felt something come under her! Looking she saw that she and Lightning were riding on a majestic horse like creature!

It had a set of six lilac coloured glowing eyes, it was white in colour with golden armour covering it's legs and face! As she rode and felt the creature she knew this beast had untold strong magical powers!

Lightning though had her target in sight and as she did she cried out, "let's ride!"

Nozomi nodding replied instantly after recovering from her awe again, "yeah!" With that Odin neighed once more as he took off into the air and raced straight for the beating heart of the void!

As they flew forwards into the air Cait sith then shouted out loudly to them both, "go for it lasses! Give that thing the final smack down!"

Everyone hearing this neigh and turning seeing the summoning of Odin smiled immediately, this was it! The moment they'd all been waiting for!

Though Alania was shocked herself and then she became disheartened as she moaned, "that's not fair!"

However Irma was far more displeased! For seeing the approaching creature she knew this was really bad! Then looking to the beating heart of the void she had to do something fast! So as Mickey came at her with another slash of his keyblade, she clashed against him with her axe sending him backwards! As she did this she turned around and shouted out loudly, "Bebuzzu! Fight now! The creature of Ragnarok is upon you!"

As she shouted this, the demonic tone which had been concentrating on the two pesky 'Arcs' who were still continuing to hold him back, looked up with his swirling eyes and as he did, he saw that approaching beast! He reacted immediately!

"GGRROOOWWAAA!"

At his eerie commanding roar immediately mass numbers of dark portals appeared in the air and quickly from all of them long swarming twisting shadowed hands emerged as they all aimed to entangle Odin and it's riders!

Turning as she saw the portals from behind them, Nozomi told Lightning, "we've got an incoming!" Hearing her the strong female soldier was annoyed as she saw more coming from the front. Instantly she replied, "tch! Typical!" Then with that she brought out both of her arms and as she did quickly two long blades emerged in a flicker of magic! These were twisted into the shapes of two long curved wings, it made it look like as though she was Odin's wings herself!

Amazed at this again, Nozomi breathed out, "wow!'

Lightning then gave her the plan of attack, "you take the back and I'll take out these things in front!"

Hearing her Nozomi snapped to attention and quickly she replied to her, "okay!" With that turning she aimed her keyblade and the dozens of arms that tried to grab and ensnare them, she shouted out her attack! "Swift Star Rays!"

Immediately the comets of star dazzling white light came as they blasted into the arms making them disintegrate left and right! Lightning in turn smashed into each of the arms coming from the front as she slashed and cut through them like a thicket of thorns!

As they twisted in and out of this deadly barrage Odin manoeuvred them in and out at an unbelievable speed! Then as an immense wave of the terrible tendrils started to come from above, Lightning aimed both of her blades and quickly a huge blast of electrical energy surged right through them! These fried them all to pieces!

Irma couldn't believe it! Things couldn't end like this! Not now! Dodging Mickey as he went to slash her again, she summoned her demonic steed again and as she did she went straight into the air! Aiming with her right fist, she came right in their way as she called out a huge sphere of dark crackling purple energy! Angered she shouted out, "you brats!" Then with that she fired it straight at them!

However quickly Odin acted before her as it flew over the blast and then riding into the air as more of the arms followed after it! It performed a loop de loop as these arms were all dispatched too in blasts of powerful magic! It was then finally both female fighters were at their target! Approaching the throbbing they entered it's darkened domains as Odin jumped forwards! It's powerful field of magic crackled angrily against their power of light!

Seeing that the girls had made it as Snow continued to hold back a struggling Bebuzzu he shouted to them both, "go get 'em guys!"

Seeing what they were both about to do, Serah and Oralee sang loudly together as Nozomi and Lightning began their final onslaught!

"_So now it's time to say goodbye!_

_But you won't be sad cause you know why!?_

_For all the worries that have been shed!_

_And the truths that have been said!_

As the song rang out both Nozomi and Lightning launched themselves into the air! Then the two of them began to spin together almost like they were in a twister! Their powers were united as petals of red roses danced everywhere along with twirling dazzling stars that lit up the darkness!

Their blades and power clashed against the whole terrain of darkness! It almost seemed like splinters were forming everywhere! Then at the climax as their powers flared, both girls shouted loudly for all the world to hear,

"Arising Storm / Astral Blade Gale!"

At once they both simultaneously cut through the void of darkness in a single clean cut!

…

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRGGGG!

As this shriek of piercing pain came forth! Nozomi and Lightning emerged from the beating twisting orb as it began to shine with pure white energy!

Irma couldn't believe it as did the rest of her accomplices couldn't! Gandrake looking up at this spectacle breathed out, "that was-"

Then immediately he felt Riku quickly back away from him! As he did the dark samurai looked at him with shocked eyes but before he could say another word or act suddenly-

" Now! Guys! Now! Together!"

At once the white haired keyblader looked up and he saw what it was Nozomi was shouting about! For the final keyhole had suddenly emerged in the swarming mass of pale blue light magic Bebuzzu had swallowed before!

Hearing her call simultaneously both keybladers drew their blades as did Nozomi and at once all three of them pointed and aimed straight at the keyhole!

Irma couldn't believe it as she shouted out loudly, "no!"

Then the three beams of light entered the keyhole! At the tremendous surge of power, the keyhole trembled and then suddenly from within there was a trembling sound of unlocking! It was done!

Oralee and Serah's final verse came forth at that exact moment!

"_We'll all together take flight!_

_And make it into the light!"_

"NOOOOOOO!"

The dark sorceress screamed as suddenly a blanket of white light came forth and bathed everyone in it. The final sealing point had been unlocked...


End file.
